Forever Insane
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Darkside insane asylum is something Maka's use to, for she goes there all the time. She goes to see her mother. Maka is bitter and cold, keeping everthing in and letting nothing out but when she runs into another patient at the hosipital could all of that change? How can someone who is so frail fascinate her so much? AU Crona x Maka
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so I notice that there aren't many AU crona x maka...so I decided I'm going to change that. In this one maka is very much like how she is in "seal your fate." yet different. I just like the idea of kami and maka's relationship. So with that here we go.**

It's Thursday.

Maka looks out the window of the back seat of the cab, watching as the large familiar building gets closer and closer. She grips the basket resting in her lap full of bread that she had made her self close to her as they past the large sign. Maka glances at it even though she already knows what this place is.

"_Welcome to Dark Side insane asylum."_

This place was anything but welcoming. Maka feels as if the sign is more of a warning then anything else. They mind as well put "welcome to Disturbia." It's a creepy place. the building is huge, made of brick. It's pure white with a black roof. It's the place you see in many scarey movies, you know the one place no one wants to go, that screams trouble.

Maka watches as they past the many trees that surround the asylum..as if their cells weren't enough to hold the patients away from the world they make the location deep into a dark forest..where most would not dare travel but she's not like most people. She comes here all the time, for a part of her is stuck in this hell hole.

Her mother. Her mother is stuck here.

She grinds her teeth just at the thought but she shakes it off, she can't afford to think about that now.

The cab comes to a stop in front of the odd building, the cab driver looking back at her with panic in his eyes. " Hurry up and pay me. I hate coming here and you know that."

"Wimp." She grunts but hands him the money and gets out the car. The man doesn't waste any time and zooms off as if some monster was chasing him. Maka watches him go with a blank expression before she turns to look at this place she hates but loves at the same time. She hates this place because it took her mother away from her..but she loves it because she gets to see her mother again every thursday and Saturday.

She never misses a day.

Maka walks into the asylum pushing pass the glass doors, her green eyes look around boredly. This place never changes.

The lobby is pure white except for the furniture that's all black. It's such a weird way to furnish a room but then again barely anybody comes here, There's only two visitor days.

The woman at the front desk looks up from her cell phone as Maka walks forward, she snorts rudely.

"I was wondering when you would get here.." The woman tucks a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she brings out a large book, she opens it up and searches the pages for something. "Let me guess, Kami Albarn correct?" She doesn't wait for Maka, She already knows the answer.

The woman finds the page and writes something down before pushing it over to Maka. Without comment she signs the paper, she's done this so many times, she knows what to do. Maka hands the book back to her, the woman looks at it before humming in approval.

She rings a bell and soon a man in scrubs comes out of the door behind the desk. The women doesn't look at him as she starts texting on her phone again. "Room 403, Kami Albarn." The man just nods, he glances at Maka coldly before he starts to walk towards a elevator, Maka following him with out comment.

There's no need to talk here.

The man clicks the up arrow and they get into the elevator, Maka's thoughts on her mother as the doors close behind them. _How long has she been in this awful place? How much longer will she be?.. _

The man clicks the 5th button as his eyes glance down to the basket she's holding. Something flickers in them as he snatches the basket from her hands, and starts digging threw it.

"You won't find anything in there other then bread." She grunts not at all amused at this, they always do this yet she brings the same thing every time. A basket full of cherry bread, her mother's favorite.

"I just have to make sure there isn't anything sharp in here that the patient could hurt herself with." He does one final check over before handing the basket back over roughly.

"My mom doesn't hurt herself."

"That's the reason why she's here."

"Fuck you." Maka growls and the man looks at her, the look she gives him causes him just to sigh and look away.

How dare he?! He doesn't know anything about her mother!

She glares at him the whole ride up till the elevator dings. The man quickly leaves, happy to be out of there and away from her. She follows behind him and takes a deep breath.._You can't be mad when you see her..you have to smile_.. She takes deep breaths to calm herself down as the man leads her to the door she knows so much.

Door 403.

"Dr. Stein is already in there with her." The man gives her a look while he gets his keys out to unlock the door..yes unlock...They have her mother locked up like she's some fucking criminal but she has done no crime.

As soon as the door is open Maka rushes in. She hates her mom's room, it's not nice, it's not comfortable. The room, like everything else is white...only the chairs and her bed being black. Her mother..Her beautiful mother sits in the middle of this room on a black chair, her bangs covering her eyes. Sitting in front of her is a man dressed like a scientist, like a doctor but really he deserves to be in this place more then her mother. The man turns his head towards her, his glasses glaring so she can't see his eyes but if she did she knows they would be cold or blank.

"Ah Maka you're here, perfect. Maybe will respond to you more then she will me." He smiles at her, her seeing the note book he's holding...A note book of notes about her mother. She almost growls like an animal...She hates this man, he treats her mother like an experiment and she's not that. She's not that at all.

Maka doesn't comment as she walks over to her mother, all the nurses in the room watching her wryly.

Yes nurses, they keep so many people in here when she comes...for her protection they say..but why would she need protection from her mother?..She doesn't, her mother would never hurt her. Maka's eyes take in her mother and she can feel the lump in her throat.

Her mother wears a white hospital robe, her hair down covering her neck and face..Her legs are shaking. She hates to see this, to see her mother here in this room, being watched by these cold people that don't care about her. To them she's just another crazy patient, just another experiment but she's not.

She's her mother.

"Mom..It's me Maka." She gets on her knees before her, her mother doesn't respond. "I brought your favorite..cherry bread." This causes her mother to tense and Maka watches as she slowly lifts her head up. Maka grips the basket tight but she doesn't look away.

Her mother looks at her with her eyes..dilated and glossy..they look at her but at the same time they don't, as if she's seeing threw her. Her hair is still in her face and it gets in her mouth when she speaks. "Maka..You came back..is it Saturday already?"

"No it's Thursday." Maka gently tucks the hair out of her mother's face behind her ear, this causes all the nurses to tense up. "Of course I came back..I brought you some bread." Her eyes light up and Maka smiles. "Your favorite."

"My favorite!" She squeals, her lips twitching up into a unnatural smile.

By pure will power Maka holds her smile up when really she wanted to frown.

Her mother grabs the basket from her and with out using her hands she digs her face into the basket, eating the bread like a dog, pieces of ripped up bread falls all over the place as her mother devourers it, makes growling noises.

"What kind of bread is that?" Stein asks blankly watching her mother with uncaring eyes, he's just studying her behavior like she's some kind of animal.

"Cherry." Maka grunts glaring at him as he writes it down. He catches her glare but his expression doesn't change.

It never does.

"Now that's not how we eat is it?" Stein studies her mother as she growls, grabbing onto the basket to steady it.

She's starting to rip it but that's ok. Maka would just buy another one.

"Mom.." Maka touches her gentlly, her mother stops growling and slowly looks up at her daughter, her eyes still glossy and wide, bread all over her face.

Most people at seeing their mother like this would back away and maybe even scream but not her.

Why should she back away in fear from her mother?

"I'm sorry." Her bangs cover her eyes and she starts to tremble. "Sometimes I forget how normal people eat, it's been so long." That was directed towards Stein, her mother looking over at him. A large smile rips out on her face, and her legs shake as she digs her nails into the chair. "I forgot! I forgot! I totally forgot!" She throws her head back and laughs madly.

The nurses start to talk, and Maka sees one take out a needle.

"Mom you have to calm down.." She whispers to her, as she strokes her hair.

Her mother slowly stops laughing, that smile falling. She looks at Maka with watery eyes now, her lower lip quivering.

'Maka I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop that evil man! I couldn't! I couldn't!" She trembles her eyes wide.

"Mom-

"Don't let him touch you!" Her mother grabs her by the shoulders tightly her nails digging into her skin. It doesn't hurt but that doesn't stop the nurses from acting.

They rush over, with Stein standing up from his seat. Maka is frozen as her mother shakes her, she's screaming in her face. "Don't let him touch you! Don't let him get near you! You'll end up just like me! Just like me!"

"Enough." A male nurse grabs her mother roughly ripping her away from Maka, another nurse grabs her arms as she struggles against them.

"Stop it she wasn't hurting me!" Maka shouts but Stein grabs her by the shoulder.

"It's time for you to go, she's not stable." He begins to drag her out of the room, Maka keeps screaming her mother's name as she watches a nurse stick a needle in her arm..Her mother goes limp in there arms...

_Mom_..

Stein pulls her out and shuts the door behind him.

'What's wrong with her? She's never done that before!" Maka is panting, her eyes wide at remembering how desperate her mother looked as she screamed in her face.

"My apologies. It seems the new medication we gave her isn't working.." The man jolts something down on his note book. "..Seems we have to try something else.."

"What is my mother to you? Just a test subject?!" She growls and takes a step back from him, her eyes flaring. "Why the hell do you keep giving her different medications? Each one you give her just ends up making her worse!"

And that's what they were doing. They were making her mother worse so she could never leave this hell hole. So she couldn't come back home with her, where she belongs.

"We are trying to help your mother Maka. Kami is becoming more unstable so we had to up her medication." He takes his eyes off the notes to look at her. "I assure you she is not a test subject, all we do we do for her."

"..." Maka grinds her teeth and looks away.

Her mother is becoming more unstable because she's locked up here..away from here home..Can't they see she just needs to come back home? That being back where she belongs will save her mind?

"Here." Stein pushes the basket towards her, Maka not realizing he had grabbed it as she takes it from him. It's ripped on the side but that's ok. She looks inside, there's one piece of bread left._ Well she know what she's having for lunch.._

"Kami won't be taking anymore visit's for today, we need to get her stable again." His glasses glare as he turns his back on her. "Go home, your father is probably worried about you and you have school tomorrow." He opens the door back to her mother's room and he pauses looking back at her. "This is no place for you Maka." He looks away from her and walks back into her mother's room shutting the door behind him.

"This is no place for my mom either.." She speaks, but it's only to herself.

Maka grips the handle of the basket as she starts to walk down the hallway..back towards home but really home isn't home with out her mother. Nothing's the same with out her.

Maka feels her eyes get watery and she sniffles having to stop for a second to rub her eyes.

Her mother has never put her hands on her like she did back there...and that look in her eyes..she looked so deranged and even she had to admit it. Maka looks up at the ceiling, silent tears falling down her face...

Her mom's not stable..How much longer will she be here?...Why did this even have to happen?

She wipes the tears away. Crying was weak. She would not let herself do it for to long.

Maka takes a deep breath and starts walking again thinking about what she's going to do for the rest of the day. She usually stays at asylum till visiting hours are over, 6:30 but when she looks at the watch on her wrist it's only 3:00... She has three hours to spare and she doesn't want to go home.

No she hates it there, it's not even her home. She considers the asylum more of her home then that...place. At least here Is where her mother is. Her mother is her home.

Suddenly as she walks past a hallway deep in thought something runs into her, causing her to stumble back and the thing to squeak, all she sees is a flash of pink before the thing falls on the floor hard.

"Watch where the hell your going- Maka stops going off once her eyes fall on the "thing."

A boy...or a girl she can't really tell is on the white floor looking up at her with wide pale blue eyes, the person is trembling. She automatically notices the white grown this person is wearing. This is a patient.

"What are you-

"I think the patient went this way!"

Maka hears someone shout from the end of the hall way. Without thinking Maka grabs this person's wrist and lifts them up. She had to hide this person and fast. Maka knows to well what they do to patients who try to escape. She spots a custodian closet and drags the person towards it, he or she drags there feet, trembling.

"I'm helping you." She growls as she opens the closet. The person's eyes light in realization at seeing the closet and the patient stops struggling. Maka doesn't waste any time and pushes the patient in, closing the door in the person's face ignoring how scared his person looks.

"Hey girl!" Three nurses appear from around the corner, the ones the patient was probably running from.

One is holding a needle, the dreaded needle, another one holding a restraint. She recognizes one of them, the one that addressed her is the man who took her to her mom's today. He looks out of breath and irritated. "Have you seen a patient with pink hair around here? We know the patient came this way."

"Yeah I saw her." Maka hears the patient squeak from behind the door and she really hopes they didn't hear that. "She went that way." She points down the hallway, her expression blank. "Better hurry she was pretty fast."

"Right. Come on!" He shouts at the other nurses and take off running full speed down the hallway.

_Dumb ass's._ Maka smirks and watches till there out of sight.

"Alright it's ok to come out now." She looks back at the closet.

It slowly creaks open, the pink haired patient peeking around the door shyly, her face red.

"Come on you can't stay there forever."

At this the girl looks back as if she was really considering it.

Maka sighs getting her attention. "Look I know this place is bad..I know it's horrible but don't you know what they do to patients that try to run away?"

The girl nods her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" She speaks softly as she gets closer. "You know it's almost impossible to get out of this place right?"

"I w-wasn't trying to r-run away." She mumbles or um..He mumbles..hearing it's voice has confused her again. It's in between like it could belong to a girl or a boy...She doesn't want to ask but it's beginning to bug her a little.

"If you weren't trying to run then why are you out of your cell?" She raises an eye brow when the patient tenses.

"I-I didn't want to b-be alone.." The patient trembles and Maka can't help but to feel bad for this person...He looks so fragile. The grown is a bit to big for this person, on one side it hangs down on the shoulder showing off his skin that you could easily see the bone through...The patient just looks vulnerable..

"It's visiting day." She mumbles softly, puzzled.

Thursday was the bigger of the two visiting days. People didn't like to spend there weekend at a house for crazy people. It's Thursday and this patient doesn't look like she could be any older then her...Surely her mother or father would have come to see her-

The pained look on the patient says it all. No one came to see her. No one cares enough to come. A deep anger burns within her as she grabs the boy's..or girl's wrist, this causing the person to squeak and looks at her with wide eyes.

"I'm taking you back to your room, what number is it?"

"I-it's u-um..r-room 408.." The patient's blue eyes shift all over the place and he squeaks when Maka starts to pull him along. "B-But only n-nurses and v-visit's are allowed t-to go to my r-room."

"I'm your visitor for today." Maka states bluntly dragging the boy along with her in the direction of his room, she feels him tense against her hand that's holding his wrist.

"Y-You..are?" She/he speaks breathlessly and it feels like Maka's draging her along. "W-Why? W-Why would you want to be my visitor?..Y-You don't know me.." She/he mumbles.

Maka suddenly stops and the patient tenses as she turns to face him/her. She smiles warmly, friendly. "I'm sorry your right. My name is Maka Albarn, what's yours?" She reaches out a hand towards the patient.

She looks at the hand with wide confused eyes, as she grips her arm with the other..rather tightly Maka notices. She's about to pull away her hand thinking maybe this patient doesn't know what a hand shake is when he reaches out a shaky hand, his finger tips lightly touch her hand and he gasps, looking at where he's touching her like he was surprised she's actually there.

"I-I'm..C-Crona.." She mumbles as she pulls away from Maka's hand blushing.

"Crona.." Maka smiles. "See now we know each other." She grabs her hand again and starts leading her back to her room. She walks fast and this time she notices the patient is actually walking with her, she no longer dragging him.

It then hits Maka that she's walking alone with a crazy person, no nurse knows she's here with him..and she doesn't know anything about this person..maybe it's how small his wrist feels in her hand, or the way he stumbles every once and a while but she doesn't feel frighten at all. She doesn't feel like she's in any danger. This is a human being just as herself.

Maka finally finds what she's looking for, room 408. She tries the door handle and the door opens. Maka leads the patient into the room, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as there in the girl lets go of her hand to go sit into a corner on the hard floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Um..you know it's comfier on a seat." Maka studies the patient as she lifts her head up slightly just so she can hear her speak.

"I-I'm more comfortable over h-here." He mumbles.

"Well okay then." She walks over to him, he's trembling. "So..how did you even get out? The doors are usually locked pretty good, I'm impressed."

"O-Oh...I-I just started screaming and when the nurses came I r-ran past them.." He blushes and pulls his knees closer to his chest. "I-I wanted to get to a phone..b-but as you know I didn't make it to far.."

"Why did you want to get to a phone?" Maka kneels next to the frail girl frowning.

"s-so I could call m-my mom..I-I don't understand why she hasn't come t-to see me..s-she told me she would." The girl trembles and her bangs cover her eyes. "N-No that was stupid of me to ever believe her. She's never coming to s-see me...I-I'm no longer needed."

Maka's frown deepens, who ever her mother was sounded like a total bitch

. Who would just abandon there child in a insane asylum? When he needs her the most?

Maka opens her mouth but he just shakes his head. "N-No more..I can't deal with this conversation."

"...I understand.." A awkward silence falls over them, the boy hugging his knees in a corner while Maka stares at him...or her..this is beginning to bother her.

This person has short pink hair, with such a soft face..The body is very small but even in the gown she could see the patient's curves, she could see the patient's hip bones poke out of the gown there so wide. Every thing she sees leads her to think this is a girl but...at the same time there is something that screams male..The way this person talks and the patient's facial expressions..It's hard to tell..but either way boy or girl..she's fascinated.

She's never seen anyone like this person..so frail..so timid, she just wants to hold this person, to protect this person..and she just met him or her..

Maybe she did belong in the asylum...Is it normal to feel this way? To be fascinated by someone you don't even know?

She studies how tiny Crona is, looking at the shoulder bone that is showing and his face that's sunken in and pale..Does he even eat?

Maka looks down at the basket she's been carrying, spotting the last piece of bread, her lunch.

Oh well.

Maka takes it out noticing Crona is now watching her with fascination. She smiles at him and reaches the bread towards him. "Here, are you hungry?"

Crona stares at the piece of bread, the hunger evident in his pale blue eyes but he shakes his head.

"Aw come on try it, I know you'll like it. I made it myself." She smiles warmly at him and this time Crona reaches out a shaky hand, lightly grabbing it and bring it back to him. Crona just stares at it for the longest time before she parts her small lips, taking the tinniest bite possible out of it.

The reaction is automatic.

"T-This I-Is amazing!" Her whole face lights up, her pale blue eyes sparkling as she takes another bite, then another, then another.

Maka watches Crona eat..Something tugging at her heart that something she made could make someone so happy.

"Thanks, I make them for my mother all the time so I'm like the master of baking bread now." She chuckles as Crona takes the last bite of the piece of bread, destroying it.

"y-you can say that again..T-There's nothing like this h-here." Crona mumbles averting his gaze a blush on his face. "T-Thanks so much for that.."

"Your welcome." Maka smiles again..She finds it weird she's smiling. She never does but she can't help it.

Crona looks down, his eyes glossed over in thought for a moment before he blurts out-

"W-Why are you here?" Crona suddenly looks up, her eyes widen, panicked. "I-I mean! w-what are you doing at the asylum, n-not here! I-I like you here don't think that I don't I'm just curious-

"It's ok." Maka giggles a little at this reaction causing Crona to look at her with those beautiful blue eyes..

Did she just say beautiful?

yes she did and she meant it. They freeze and excite her like the ice they represent.

"I'm here to visit my mom."

"o-oh I'm sorry.." Crona mumbles glancing at her then the ground looking guilty.

"There's nothing to be sorry about I-

"D-Do you still love her?" He breaths out looking down at the floor with his shaky blue eyes, griping his knees tightly. "E-Even though she's here...d-do you still love her?" He speaks no more then a whisper.

"Of course I do." She says instantly and his breath hitches as he looks at her with wide eyes. "I love her with all my heart. Nothing could change that."

"...W-Why is she here?" Crona asks then her eyes get wide. "I-I mean I'm sorry I s-shouldn't be a-asking you all these questions I.." She trails off her eyes shaking.

"No it's fine." Maka smiles reassuringly but it falls as she looks down at her hands in thought. "Sometimes I ask myself that same question..why is my mom even here?" Maka grips her fist, her breath speeding. "..but really I know why she's here..because I seen it with my own eyes.."

"W-What happen?" He looks at her, his eyes filled with concern.

ha! Concern for her? He doesn't know her but yet..He's concerned about her..and it's genuine Unlike her father, unlike her class mates who's concern is a routine, it's a duty to them. But this stranger owes Maka nothing yet..he's concerned about her..

She can see it in those beautiful eyes.

"..Every thing was great. My mother.. every one loved her and respected her." Maka closes her eyes thinking back to those better times. "She had a job as a heart surgeon..she was the best and saved many lives. She worked for every single thing she got and everyone respected her for it..She gave to the poor, and she was the best mother any girl could have. She would take me to the park every Friday when she got off work and we would go for ice cream..she would tell me stories while we sat on the bench feeding the birds that would always come by are feet..."

Maka's eyes get glossy, not understanding why all these words are coming out, to a stranger to make matters worse. This is the most she's talked to anyone since her mother was taken away from her..and she never talked about her mother..not to her best friend, not to her father and not to her guidance counselor but here she was, spilling her guts out to this..person..

She can't stop the words any more..They have been held in way to long.

"One day I came home from school...and my house was on fire.." Maka grips her fist, she's starting to tremble. "I rushed in after calling 911 worried about my mom and when I got in there..."

She takes a deep breath.

"My mom was...dancing..with this huge smile on her face. If that wasn't odd enough she was on fire..her arms were and she was dancing, and smiling...She threw ashes in the air chanting 'You can't touch me now demon! I win! I win! You'll never touch her you evil man! Never never! Your going to burn down with this house! Burn down with me!'...To say I was terrified would be a understatement. I could not understand what I was seeing and all at once the police and the firemen got on the scene. A fireman rushed in and grabbed me, pulling me and my mother out of the house but my mom was screaming..She wanted to go back. They put the fire out and she screamed bloody murder. 'What are you doing? don't you see what I was doing?' She shouted and when she saw the firemen hosing down the house...She .."

Tears stream down her face but at this point she doesn't care.

"Oh god it was so awful..My mom attacked a fireman. She jumped on him screaming bloody murder before she bit him, she bit him on the neck and there was blood..The man screamed and the other firefighters had to pry my mother off of him..She didn't spit out his blood..She swallowed it..She fucking swallowed it.."

She's trembling now..bad and she can't stop. she can't stop the words. There coming out to fast to stop like a waterfall there just flowing from her heart out of her mouth.

" She screamed 'Why are you trying to take out the fire? Let it burn! Let it fucking burn! The man, he's going to go down with it so I say let it burn!' My mother was hysterical.. laughing loudly with tears streaming down her face and blood dripping from her lips. At this point I was crying..I didn't understand any of this...Why my mother was acting like this..why are house was on fire..It was so scarey..it even scares me now to talk about it.."

She sniffles, she's still crying. How embarrassing but she can't stop.

"The firefighters tried to hose down the fire again and my mother attacked..This time she was tackled by cops and held down...She thrashed crazily against them..It took five cops to hold her down so they could put hand cuffs on her...Then they took her away..and I was left standing there alone..watching as the firemen tried to take out the fire...They did but the damage had been done..my home was ruin..and I knew it..I also knew..nothing would be the same again."

She pants heavily, the tears are falling down heavier now as she shakes her head.

She was fooling her self all along..Her mother..

"By the court my mother was ruled insane, charged with burning down are house and burning herself. She also got charged with attacking the fireman...but instead of jail she was sent here.. I watched from the crowd at the court house as they cuffed my mother again and dragged her out. She screamed 'It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It's all him! He's done this to me!' Then they took her from my sight..and I cried again..for I knew then...that she was insane ...the court had ruled it so." Maka wipes the tears from her eyes.

"A-And you come to v-visit her ever since.." Crona speaks softly, she can feel his gaze on her but she can't look at him. Not right now. "T-This man that your mom speaks of..d-did he.. did they find him?"

"No..because he isn't real." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "..There never was a man..it was just my mom..It was all my mom.."

She grips her fist as she finally looks at Crona. he's looking at her with a frown on his face but..he's not judging her..concern still shines through..and this causes silent tears to fall again. "She still talks about this man..she still fucking talks about him and it's been months..I'm worried about her Crona...I'm so worried."

"I-I'm so sorry Maka." He frowns as he reaches out a shaky hand, touching her cheek were the tears were. He pulls his hand away and looks at the water on his hand with a blank expression. "P-Please don't cry..I-I don't like it..it doesn't make me feel good." He mumbles looking away from her.

"I'm sorry." Maka wipes the tears from her cheeks...How did all that just come from her lips? How did she really just confess all that? She shed tears in front of this patient, tears no one was meant to see. She spoke her fears..her worries..that no one was suppose to know but her.

She came to comfort Crona but he ended up comforting her.

Maybe she really did belong here with her mother..It's funny how this calm boy is the one wearing the gown when she should be the one wearing it...She's pretty much crying on the shoulder of someone who needs someone to cry on.

She's free but Crona's not.

Crona is considered insane, yet she's not.

"n-no it's fine..I-I asked about your mother.." Crona shifts her gaze, a guilty look weighing down her expression. "I-I shouldn't have even asked I-

"I'm glad you did." Make gives him assuring smile, her eyes feel swollen. "I needed to talk about it...I had to let all that out. Thanks for listening to me, I'm so sorry I just piled that all on you."

"N-No..I l-like learning about you..and t-talking to you." She mumbles looking to the ground, her cheeks slightly tinted. "I don't g-get to talk to many..n-normal people."

"Heh...I wouldn't say I'm normal." Maka smiles when Crona looks at her.

"I-it's true your different...You h-helped me..and y-your words are so nice towards me." She blushes again and Maka feels her stomach tighten. "Y-Your different but not in the insane w-way."

"I guess so." Maka shrugs then looks at her. "..Your different too but...you don't seem insane to me."

"M-Maka I-

"Calling all visitors. It's 6:30, time for you to leave." A bored voice sounds over the intercom causing Crona to tense. It's definably the lady from the front.

"O-oO it's time for you to go?" Crona frowns, her eyes drooping,a sadness in them that hurts Maka's heart.

"Yeah.." Maka stands up and Crona follows her, her large eyes not coming off of her. "..Bye Crona.." She walks over to the door and pauses. "I'll see you Saturday."

"W-What?" His eyes get wide.

"I'm going to visit you Saturday." She gives him a smile. "If you don't mind my company."

"N-No! N-N-Not at all!" Her eyes are wide, her lips slightly parting in awe making her look so cute. "I-I e-enjoy it!"

"Good because so do I."

This gets Crona's breath to hitch and a blush to come to his cheeks.

Maka smiles. "Bye Crona..see you Saturday."

"S-See you S-Saturday." His whole face lights up in happiness and Maka can feel her heart swell. She doesn't want to leave but she has to.

Maka opens the door making sure she locked it on the way out. she had a feeling.

. Maka walks down the hallway for awhile before she is stopped by the same three nurses she left astray.

"Have you seen the patient?!" He's out of breath, panicked.

"What patient?" She plays dumb.

"The one you pointed us to! We didn't find the brat!"

"Um your mistaken. You asked me where the bathroom was and I pointed you in that direction. There was no patient." She keeps her face blank, if she played her cards right this would work.

"Stop playing games, this patient is dangerous. We have to find this patient now!"

Maka almost glares at him.

Crona isn't dangerous. She spent a long time with Crona..and he didn't hurt her.

She cried and he listen to her..

"I'm sorry but there wasn't a patient." She plays it cool. "I wish I could help..Are you sure a patient is even lose?"

The man grumbles obviously pissed off as he grabs her wrist and leads her back over to Crona's door. "See this is-

He stops at seeing that the door is closed he tries the door and it's locked..

"What the hell..?" He looks inside the room by the small window on the door, his face pales. "How the hell did Crona get back in there?"

"Are you sure he ever left?" Maka fake sighs and starts to walk away from the de-stressed nurses. "I don't know..maybe you guys should check yourselves in the asylum...The jobs getting to you, your delirious." She smirks smugly as she walks away from them, hearing the nurses talk urgently with each other discussing there mental health.

oh yeah, she's a boss.

Crona won't be getting into any trouble..He's safe..

She closes her eyes and puts a hand to her heart..

Crona made her feel good..A huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders after talking about her mother..It felt so good to speak and to not be judged..to admit she was afraid when she thought it to be so wrong before...

One thing is for sure...

Maka pushes the down button on the elevator and smiles.

She can't wait to come back here Saturday.

**So here's chapter one. I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me what gender you want crona to be. It really doesn't matter. Just know no matter the gender it will still be a crona x maka. And if it confused you by how some times in this chapter crona was called a boy then a girl that's because when he does certain things maka see's crona more as one of those genders and other times she's unsure. So please review let me know what you think!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so hey chapter two! Alright now there is a reason why I have Death the Kid in this, this is not a kid x maka story unless I get enough reviews for it. This chapter is to give you some information about maka, and about her character. Crona isn't in this one but he will be in the next. Enjoy!**

Maka stares out of the window, ingoring all the stares she's getting from all her classmates.

Let them look.

They all mumble under there breaths, glancing at her trying to be discreet about it but it's obvious there looking at her.

Maka keeps her face blank as she watches a blue bird fly past the window..It looked so happy.

Sometimes she wishes she had wings like a bird, so she could just fly away from here, away from her troubles, away from these people.

But she doesn't have wings and she's not a bird.

She's stuck here.

"...I heard that she goes into the dark forest near the asylum some nights just to stare up at the full moon. Some say she does witch craft, cursing the people who work on her mother.."

Maka hears some girl say but she doesn't even turn around.

Let them say what they want.

So many rumors are going around this shitty school about her anyway. What's one more? There are rumors that she doesn't sleep, that she is a witch, and that she is just as insane as her mother going around.

It just goes to show how big of dumb ass's the people in this town are.

Sadly it's not just her classmates that pass these rumors, it's the adults as well. Spirit, always tells them off when he hears a rumor in the bar and comes home to complain to her about it.

What is she suppose to do about it? People will believe what they want to believe and really Maka could care less.

"...That's so creepy! Why the hell is she still here?! Shouldn't she be in the insane asylum with her mother?" Another girl whispers harshly yet Maka can still hear her.

"It's rude to talk about people when there in the same room you know?" Maka speaks motor toned, still not looking over at them. The scenery outside deserves her attention more then these people.

Just her speaking gets the girls to let out a 'eep!'.

Silence falls after but she can feel there stares.

Maka watches as the clouds move across the sky, it's a beautiful day out.

She wishes her mother could enjoy it.

Thinking of her mother causes her to remember that patient she had just met the other day...This isn't the first time Crona crossed her mind. She can't seem to get those pale blue eyes out of her head.

Maka has been trying to think of a reason she spilled her guts to Crona..Why she would even speak to a stranger in the first place, or even help a stranger for that matter.

She didn't know Crona, she didn't owe him anything...Crona wasn't her problem..she could have just left him for the nurses to handle. Which is what she would have done to anyone else but..

Not Crona.

That patient is different.

Crona fascinates her...She felt something in side of her tug, and saw a part of herself she thought was long gone.

She didn't even know she could be concerned about anyone other then her mother.

The blue sky reminds her of Crona's eyes...Oh how she loves those eyes. There like ice, frozen crystals with light stuck in side of them..yet they have a dull appearance and a sadness that breaks her heart.

She remembers how those eyes had sparkled when she gave him her bread...How they twinkled when she told him she would see him again.

Her heart swells and it feels odd..She didn't even know she had a heart to swell.

She remembers the patient's small body, how skinny he was, his bones that stuck out..How his waist curved, how he fit perfectly in the small corner he hid himself in.

She remembers how small his wrist felt in her hand.. How clumsy he was.

she remember everything about Crona but there is so much she doesn't know.

One thing she doesn't know is really bothering her.

Is Crona a boy or a girl?

She still doesn't know..and if Crona is a girl Maka doesn't know if her fascination is normal..well she already doesn't think it's normal but it will be a little odder if she's a girl.

But then again it's not like she's attracted to Crona. She's just fascinated...like someone would be when they see a new fish in aquarium.

That may sound wrong, or cruel but that's what it is.

She's just curious, nothing more.

Suddenly there's a bang on her desk, Maka takes her eyes off the sky to look at what had caused it.

A boy leans on her desk, both of his hands resting on it, Maka guessing he had slammed his hands down on her desk causing the thump. He looks anger, his teeth are grit but Maka just chuckles at him.

This boy looks ridiculous, with his big odd swirly glasses, his bald head, and his nerdy attire. He is just a walking joke.

Maka raises an eye brow at him. It's not every day she's greeted by such a sight.

"Is it true you called my girl a bitch?" He sounds angry, Maka can see all the classmates are staring at them now.

There all looking at him in awe. Since you know, it's so amazing he had the balls to threaten the crazy girl.

"What girl would that be? Sorry I call a lot of girl's bitches." Maka smiles smugly, putting her hands together on the desk faking innocence.

She isn't innocent. Not at all.

"Kim Diehl." He speaks confidently but she sees some sweat has formed on his brow.

"Kim?" Maka puts a hand to her chin, sarcastically thinking. "oh!" She puts a finger in the air. "You mean the girl who's actually not your girlfriend, just a girl that your obsessed with and wish she would feel the same for you but she doesn't. You mean that Kim? well I believe I did. She likes to run her mouth about me, so she's a bitch."

Maka smirks at this boy, his face has become completely red at the first part but as she kept talking his expression changed back to anger.

"You-

"Sit down Ox, I don't really care what you have to say." She rolls her eyes. "Maybe if Kim was your actual girl friend I would take you a little more seriously but your just a nerd with a obsession. Get out of my face."

This causes the boy's face to get hot with embarrassment, and all the other students send her a glare.

She doesn't care though.

Ox grumbles something as he walks away, his bald head is red from how embarrassed he is and Maka can't help but to laugh.

Like she said, this guy is a joke.

Maka looks back out the window.

Class is going to start any minute...Sometimes she wonders why she comes so early to class. She's always the first one in, and she always takes the seat in the very back, the only one next to a window.

It's not like she likes going to school, she hates it but it's better then her house.

She rather be here then home any day.

"Look who's here before me. No surprise there."

Maka turns from the window to glare at whoever dare talk to her. She's getting tired of talking to others.

Her expression softens when she sees her best friend standing in front of her desk, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh hey Kid. I wasn't expecting you to be here today." Maka watches as the boy takes his seat next to her, keeping his back so straight and his chin up. His black hair curling neatly around his face like it always does. "I thought you were still sick."

"I got better." He smiles over at her as he readjusts his sleeves, then he readjusts his tie like the perfectionist he is. He always dresses so formally..no matter if he's going to school or to the park. Maka doesn't think she's ever seen him in chill clothes..or just chill at all but then it wouldn't be kid. The boy is a spas. "Flu season can be quite troublesome."

"Yeah but lucky me I never get sick."

And that wasn't a lie. She hasn't gotten sick since she was 10, and that was just a slight case of the flu. Maka thinks it's because all she eats is oranges..They have some vitamin that helps the immune system right?

"What about that time when you were ten?" Kid speaks carelessly but once the words are out he tenses like he said something he shouldn't have.

"You remember that?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Y-Yes..just because I remember that day I was waiting for you.." He looks at his rings as he readjust them, doing this because he's a perfectionist or maybe because he doesn't' want to look at her. "It was the day of are big math test remember? I was excited to get a better score then you..so I was waiting for you. When you didn't come I asked the teacher and she told me you weren't feeling well."

"Oh yeah I remember that.." Maka smirks. "I was so pissed. I knew I had it in the bag to, I was going to get the better score but then I had to get sick!" She shakes her read remembering.

That's right.

Her and Kid use to be rivals, enemies.

They hated each other..well that's how she took it.

Kid and Maka have always been the top of there class..When they were younger they would fight all the time over who's smarter.

Maka finds it weird that now Kid is her best friend...She doesn't even know how it happen. He was her rival throughout middle school and the first year of high school. They were in all the same clubs..both fighting with not just there smarts but talents trying to be better then the other. They spent a lot of time together because of this..and at some point the fighting turned into talking and then talking turned into laughter.

She doesn't remember when this happen or why it happen but she's glad.

Kid is her one and only friend.

She didn't think of him as a friend until the day her mother was taken from her.

The news spread fast threw this small town that her mother burned down their house and how she attacked the fireman.

As Maka stared at her ruined home, the towns people gathered around just to watch her, to see what was going on.

No one approached but Kid.

He came out to where she was and held her in his arms.

By then her tears had stopped and she was weak.

she was limp against him...like a broken doll but Kid just kept holding her.

He said nothing and he didn't have to.

Maka already knew then that he cared.

"Well your grade said other wise." He smirks at her.

Maka's expression falls, that's right she had failed that test..

"Just cause I was sick and I didn't get a chance to study." She grunts and averts her gaze.

She can feel she's getting a little angry thinking about it. She hates losing.

"I know." His soft voice causes her to look over at him. He's giving her a smile. "You're a smart girl, any test you fail there's a reason. Even as a child I knew this."

"Good." Maka grunts.

She watches as the boy starts to bring his things out for this class. He moves so carefully...It's like watching a scientist working with something dangerous..

He takes his book for biology out slowly then just as slowly he places it on his desk.

Then he goes back and grabs some pencils, he places one on the left of his book and one on the right.

He looks between the two intently a moment before shaking his head and moving the right pencil a little bit over. He looks at the two pencils again intently, a determined look on his face before he smiles, pleased with himself.

"Ah perfect symmetry." He beams and Maka sighs.

This boy is crazy for symmetry.

Kid has really bad OCD and if one side of something isn't the same as the other, he flips. Like if there is more desks on one side of the class room then on the other he will start pulling out his hair and won't stop flipping till it's fixed.

It can get very annoying honestly but she puts up with it. Just cause he puts up with her.

People think he is insane now because he's friends with her, though he has had OCD all his life, after he befriended her it's like they all just realized it and decided they didn't like it.

She doesn't like that.

Kid had a lot of friends and he was liked by all, how could you not like such a gentleman? But after he showed her kindness he was shunned like she is.

She told him to stop being her friend. To stop talking to her but for some reason..

He didn't listen.

He still talks to her and sits with her, ignoring the glares he gets and Maka doesn't know why.

She's not worth the trouble..Why would he even bother?

"Me too." She points to her book, the two pencils next to it just like Kid's.

She has gotten use to doing this with sitting next to the OCD boy so now even when he's not here she just does it.

"Oh splendid!- Oh wait no." Kid beams only to frown looking at the pencils with his nose wrinkle. "Nice try Maka but the left pencil is a little more over then the right." He reaches over and seemly fixes it for her. "There now splendid!" He beams again.

"Great.." Maka looks down at the pencil he just moved not really even seeing what he did. He barely moved it. "Thanks.."

"Your quite welcome." He smiles, his golden eyes sparkle.

Maka looks at him and freezes.

His eyes...there so...interesting.

There like golden rays trapped into small orbs. It's so unnatural yet so captivating.

Maka has a thing for eyes...she loves them. she loves the different colors and shapes.

She believes eyes are windows to the soul..for you can see all you need to know about a person threw there eyes or at least she can.

Right now Kid is happy..and maybe relieved?.

.His eyes sparkle giving his already golden eyes a more yellow tone.

Her fingers start to twitch as she stares into Kid's eyes.

"Can I draw your eyes?" She blurts out, not at all ashamed.

Kid blinks in confusion but realization lights up his eyes again and he smiles at her.

"Again?" He chuckles

"They have a nice light to them today." She shrugs.

She draws Kid's eyes alot..She just likes them. There so different...

She's not a good artist. She sucks actually but for some reason she can draw eyes very well and that's it. She has a sketch book of just eyes..most of them being Kid's.

"Ok. well that will be fine. I don't mind." He smiles again and something flickers in his eyes..

Is he excited? Why? All she's about to do is draw his eyes nothing special but every time she does, Kid seems happier or in a better mood.

She doesn't understand it.

Maka is about to reach in her book bag, pull out her sketch book, and draw his eyes right then and there but before she can the teacher walks in.

She groans and her head falls to the desk.

She had ran out of time. She can't draw when class is about to start. Her drawings take all her forces.

"Seems we are about to start class."

She can't see Kid's face but he sounds disappointed.

"Yeah sorry Kid..some other time I guess." Maka sighs as she sits up.

"Well..how about this afternoon?" Kid coughs into his hand nervously when Maka looks over at him with an eye brow raised.

"How? I don't see you then."

"Maybe we could met up later." His eyes lock onto hers, there blank right now. He's masking his feelings from her. " You know that new diner just opened up, we could check it out. My treat." He smiles charmingly, but Maka can see the faint pink in his cheeks.

Maka blinks, and her brows furrow. "Kid are you asking me out on a date?"

The boys cheeks get darker, and he gives her a nervous smile.

"I-I.." He coughs into his hand again, like that would help him.

Maka decides to spare him.

"I'm just playing with you dude." She smirks as she pats him on the back. "I know your just being nice."

"I'm not just being nice Maka I-

"Kid! Maka!" The teacher growls...He must have been talking but they didn't hear him. "Stop talking! I expect better from my top students!"

This causes both Maka and Kid to blush.

This is the only thing she would get embarrassed about. She likes this class so she rather not get into trouble.

The teach looks between the both of them before turning his attention back on the board.

Maka touches Kid's hand half way through class to get his attention.

They haven't talked since the teacher interrupted them.

Kid looks over at her curiously.

"About this afternoon.." Maka gives him a forced smile. "I'd love too."

Kid's eyes shined incredibly bright at that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have to check with your father first?" Kid asks as him and Maka walk out of the school together, shoulder to shoulder but Maka doesn't mind the closeness.

"Yeah I'm sure." She grunts and leaves it at that.

She probably should check but she doesn't want to. she doesn't want to speak to Spirit.

"Well ok. I just don't want you getting into trouble Maka." He frowns over at her as they past a group of kids.

They look at them coldly and start to talk. probably talking about all the rumors about her.

"To late for that." she chuckles humorlessly and Kid's frown deepens. "So are you paying for the diner? Because I'm broke." Maka pulls out her pant pockets as to emphasize.

"Of course. I said it was my treat." Kid's frown turns into a slight smile. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?"

"I don't know. What kind of gentleman are you now?" She smirks teasing the boy as they walk down a dirt road, this is the closest path to the diner from the school and it goes threw the park so that's a bonus.

Maka loves the park. Her mother use to take her there.

"Maka are you alright?" Kid has stopped walking, his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

She stares at him a moment, before looking around.

They aren't' where they were just a second ago.

There in front of the benches were her and her mother use to sit..She must have blanked out or something..

"I'm fine.." She mumbles absentmindedly staring at the bench, her eyes glossed over.

She sees her and her mother sitting on the bench together now like they did when she was a lot younger, both are holding a cone of vanilla ice cream smiling and laughing.

Maka knows it's just a vision of the past.

That was before her mother was insane.

"You have been staring at that bench for awhile now...Do you wish to sit down?" He looks at her with concern, she can see it in his golden eyes.

Maka just shakes her head.

"No, lets keep going. I can sit at the diner." She glances one last time at the bench, glaces at her and her mother's smiling faces one last time before she starts to walk again.

Kid stares at her, his hand still holding her wrist as he walks with her..It takes awhile but he finally lets go of her.

"It's a pretty day out huh?" Maka mumbles trying to change Kid's attention from her.

"quite." He keeps looking at her.

It's not making her uncomfortable but she doesn't understand it either.

She glances at him and the boy looks away.

Strange.

They walk silently down the dirt road, both not saying a word. this awkward. tension filling the air though she doesn't understand it.

"I heard this diner has apple pie." Kid decides to break the silence.

Maka looks over at him, her eyes bright and he smiles. "your favorite.."

"Heck yeah!" She smiles excitedly as she grabs his wrist.

The boy blushes.

"Come on, were going to slow I want that pie!" She starts running down the path, dragging Kid with her who is chuckling but he's keeping up.

In no time there in front of the diner, its' small and simple just like this town.

Maka doesn't even take time to see what it looks like she just drags Kid into it.

"Table for two." She blurts out right when she's inside, the waiter at the front tensing a little at how sudden she was or maybe she tensed because of who she is.

The insane girl.

"Oh uh sure." She fiddles nervously with the menus before starting to walk away. "Come this way."

"This seems like a nice place." Kid comments as they follow her, he looks around taking in the furniture, probably trying to see if it's symmetrical or not.

Luckly this place is actually symmetrical, there are the same amount of tables on one side as it is the other.

Kid sighs in contentment.

"Yeah I guess." Maka looks at all the odd pictures that decorate the walls, they all seem to have something to do with roman times.

One is a picture of an odd looking angel over a church, one is of chariots, and one is of what looks to be Julies Caesar.

"This is your seat." The waiter points to a table that's not against a window.

Maka frowns.

"Could we get a table with a window please?" Kid speaks politely with a small smile on his face. Maka looks over at him an raises an eye brow.

"Oh s-sure." The girl blushes and leads them over to a table that's by a widow.

"Thanks." He smiles charmingly as he walks over and pulls a chair out.

Maka thinks he's sitting there and is about to sit on the other side but she notices Kid is staring at her expectantly.

She looks between the chair and him for a moment before it clicks.

He's pulling out the chair for her.

Maka shrugs and sits down. Kid smiles and pushes her in before he takes his seat across from her.

"What can I get you two-

"Apple pie." Maka cuts her off and Kid chuckles at her.

"Yes a slice of apple pie and I'll take a tea." He smiles at the waiter who just nods and leaves.

"Your not getting anything?" Maka raises an eye brow. "So your going to make me feel like a fat ass?"

"Your not big Maka." He frowns. "If it upsets you I will order something to eat I-

"I'm just messing with you Kid, I don't care." Maka smirks at him.

"Don't do that." He sighs.

"Eh." She shrugs and looks out the window.

She wonders what Crona's doing right now...All alone in that cell. He's probably huddled in that corner..where he's comfortable.

She wonder's if Crona has thought about her any like she's been thinking about him..She wants to see those eyes again. Wants to hold Crona's small wrist in her hand, to feel the bone there...feel how frail Crona is.

She wonders if Crona's ok right now...If those nurses tried to give him any trouble-

"...Maka are you listening?" Kid's voice jolts her out of her thoughts and she looks over at him. His eye brow is raised, and Maka notices he has a cup of something he didn't have before in front of him.

"Uh.." She blinks.

"Your pie is here." He nods downward

Maka looks down and he's right.

A big slice of hot apple pie sits in front of her, vanilla ice cream sitting on top, it melting all over it and unto the plate.

"Oh." She smiles sheepishly before she takes her spoon and takes some of it into her mouth so she doesn't have to explain herself.

"..." Kid watches her..something in his eyes she can't register.

She continues to eat.

The pie is amazing. Maka thinks she's found her favorite restaurant.

" Have I ever told you how much I like your hair." Kid suddenly smiles, breaking the silence.

Maka swallows some of the pie.

"Yes, many times actually." She chuckles.

"Well I'll tell you again. I love your hair."

"I know symmetrical right?"

He loves her hair because she always wears it into pigtails. You know, complete balance.

She doesn't know why she still wears her hair like this..it makes her look childish but her mother use to always put her hair into pigtails when she was smaller...now it just comes naturally.

She feels odd if her hair isn't up, like she wouldn't be Maka but someone else.

"Yes." His smile grows and something flickers in his golden eyes that confuses her.

She sees adoration in them.

What could he be adoring? Maybe her hair?.

She doesn't really care, she just cares how his eyes look.

"I'm going to draw your eyes, don't think of anything." She comments as she starts digging into her book bag bring out her brown sketch book. She quickly turns to a blank page, taking out a pencil she sets to work.

Kid's eyes haven't changed.

Perfect.

Maka stares at them as her hand moves on it's own, drawing those golden orbs.

"So your not embarrassed of being seen with me out side of school? A lot of people are staring you know."

She speaks the truth. A lot of people are staring...there talking too.

She wishes she didn't say anything because Kid's eyes change expression.

Her drawing is ruin now. She has to start over.

"Of course not Maka. I'm not embarrassed of you at all. I enjoy your company."

"You know there going to shun you more." She speaks with out taking her eyes off his, her hand a blur, getting all the details of what ever emotion he's feeling.

"I do not care." He frowns and that same expression stays in his eyes so she's able to finish it.

Maka looks down at her sketch book when she knows she's done.

A pair of Kid's eyes stare back at her..If only she had color they would look life like. That expression frozen inside of them.

She wonders how it would be like to draw Crona's eyes...to catch those beautiful crystals on paper..Would he let her?..Would she seem odd to him?-

"Can I see it?" Kid smiles at her and she pushes it over with out comment. He stares at it, his smile growing. "Wow Maka..your such a good drawer."

"Just with eyes." She grunts. "If I were to draw the rest of you, you face would look like a deformed potato."

"I doubt that." He looks at the book for a moment before holding a page between his fingers. He looks up at her. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Maka watches as Kid flips threw her book, his expression is of awe...and something else?

She doesn't know.

"...These are all of my eyes." His cheeks tint a little.

"I like your eyes." Maka shrugs. "Does that bother you?"

"N-No..I'm quite flattered." He smiles brightly as he hands her back the book.

Maka just nods at him.

She likes Crona's eyes more though.

* * *

"I'll see you Monday Kid." Maka waves slightly as she walks up to her front door.

Hopefully Spirit isn't home.

"Yes.." He stops at her gate, and coughs into hir hand. "Um..Maka may I ask if you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah who doesn't?" She grunts confused at why he's asking this.

"Well..could I have your number?" His voice is so quiet.

Maka raises an eye brow...What is with Kid today?..He's being so clingy..

Her eyes light in realization..

What if he's lost all his other friends because of her..Is that why he had ask her to hang today? Because he has none else?..and now he wants her number?..

She should feel bad but she doesn't.

Its' his fault.

"Sure." Maka waits till he takes out his phone, which is the Iphone 5.

It must be nice to be rich.

She tells him her number, Gives him a wave and walks into her house.

Spirit is sitting on the couch.

He has been waiting for her.

Shit.

"Maka where have you been?! Papa was so worried about you!" He jumps up his eyes wide, his face pale.

"I thought you would be at the bar." Maka mumbles as she puts her book bag on the floor.

"Of course I wouldn't be a the bar! Not when I don't know where my baby girl is! I called everyone...I was about to call the police." He breaths a sigh of relief but his expression changes to anger. "Where the hell were you?!"

"I was out with a friend." She grunts.

"You need to tell me these things Maka!" He growls.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She pushes past him.

"Maka-

"I really don't want to hear it. Why don't you go to the bar and get drunk like you do every night. Why should this night be any different?." Maka doesn't wait for a answer she just walks into her room and slams the door behind her.

She makes sure she locks it.

Maka doesn't hear anything from Spirit the rest of the night and she's glad.

She spends the remainder of her time awake trying to draw Crona's eyes from memory.

She can't do it.

There to special.

Crona's to special.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: so as promised crona's back!:) I do not want to make any one upset but Kid is going to be a big part of this story. I have a plan for this story so don't worry. it won't just be centered around the asylum but life out side it as well. i'm really excited for this, and I hope you are too!**

**Now Crona will be a boy in this fanfiction, it seems everyone wanted that lol so boy wins!  
**

"Where are you going?"

Maka looks back at Spirit blankly, holding her wooden basket of bread close to her. It's heavier this time. She made extra for Crona. He seemed to like them.

"It's Saturday." She states bluntly.

"...Maka it's not healthy for you to go to that place so much." Spirit sighs as he rubs his head. His eyes are glossy and Maka knows he has a hangover. He went drinking last night. Like she knew he would. "Don't you think your spending to much time there?"

"No I don't." Her green eyes look at him coldly. "Don't you think your not spending enough time there?"

This causes him to tense, his blue eyes flickering.

She doesn't like his eyes, she doesn't like him.

"Maka..you know I've been busy.."

"Oh that's funny." Maka's eyes narrow. "I didn't know getting drunk and banging whores counted for being busy."

"I dont-

"And what about right now?" She tries to keep her voice in check but she can hear it's raising. "What the hell are you doing right now that you can't come to see mom?"

When he doesn't answer she looks away from him.

She hates him.

"Mom's stuck in that place and you don't even take the time to come see her!" She grips her fist. "As soon as mom was taken away you took that as your chance to do whatever the hell you want behind her back.." She shakes her head. "No..it was always like that. Even when mom was here with us you hurt her, you cheated on her."

"Maka..I love your mother I-

"Don't give me that shit."Maka's voice almost cracks but she would not allow that. "Your a pig. You don't care about my mother! You don't even have the fucking decency to come to see her!"

" Maka please this whole thing is hard on daddy." He sounds so desperate.

It's pathetic.

"Hmm I wasn't aware this was so hard on just you Spirit." Maka bows her head. "I feel so fucking bad for you." She speaks so bitter.

"You know I didn't mean it like-

"I don't care. Just stop talking." Maka walks out of the house and slams the door behind her.

She can't talk to him any more.

She hates him.

Besides her cab is waiting for her.

Maka takes a deep breath as she walks down the small concrete path from the front door to the road, a yellow cab sits there wating for her. She opens the door and hops in the back without comment, not even giving that...place a second glance.

"Dark side?" The cab driving asks glumly.

She doesn't answer. She doesn't have to.

The man sighs and starts to drive.

Maka looks down at her basket and can't help but to smile a little.

Her sketch book is inside with the bread, a pencil sharpen and ready to draw.

She's so excited to see Crona...to see those eyes.

She really wants to draw them.

Maka looks out of the window, watching as all the small houses pass by and the people who are out and about doing their daily bussiness.

She wonders if Crona's excited like she is..If the patient even gave her a second thought. She hopes Crona did but she doubts he is as fascinated by her as she is of him.

She keeps calling Crona a boy but really she doesn't know. She hopes to find out today. She hopes to find out a lot about the patient today.

All she really knows is Crona's name and the fact he is a patient..also that his mom is a bitch who abandoned him.

Maka's grip tightens on her basket's handle at that.

What kind of mother would do such a thing? She doesn't deserve the tittle of mother...She doesn't deserve such a fascinating child like Crona.

Maka begins to wonder if Crona has a father, or any other family. She guesses not because no one came to see him..unless they all abandoned him like his mother.

This throught makes her heart sink.

She wonders why Crona is even a patient..He didn't seem insane, just very timid and shaky but that's it. Of course it's odd he sits in corners but that's not anything. So why is he a patient? What got him there?

Maka feels something vibrate in her pocket. It destroys her thoughts.

She raises an eye brow as she pulls out her cell phone, a plain brown track phone but hey it's a phone. She opens it up and is a little surprised to see a text message. No one messages her.

It's from Kid.

"_Hey Maka :) How are you today?"_

Huh.

Maka sighs, Kid has been texting her since last night and to be honest she finds it a little odd.

She doesn't like talking to people for to long, even her best friend.

But she doesn't mind talking to Crona for some reason.

"_Good."_ She texts and puts her phone back in her pocket.

She feels her phone vibrate soon after but she doesn't answer it.

She doesn't feel like it.

Maka just watches the scenary change from out her window, how it changes from a small town, to a dark forest.

Dark Side is getting closer.

She wishes the asylum didn't have to be so far away..That it didn't have to be in a forest as if it was a haunted place.

The only thing the asylum is haunted with is broken memories and forgotten dreams.

The pateints forget there dreams becuse they can no longer have them and there memories are broken because who would want to remember what they use to have and what they use to be when they are now stuck in a cell?

No one.

The cab finally comes to a stop in front of the familiar building. Maka says nothing as she hands the cab driver some money and gets out the car.

She doesn't look back at him but she knows he's probably already gone.

Maka walks into the building, not even looking around.

What's the point. Nothing changes.

"There she is." The woman at the front desk smirks at her as she walks closer. Two other old looking women stand behind her, eyeing her cautiously. The brown haired lady gets the large book out. "Kami right?"

"Yes, and I also want to visit another patient."

The brown haired woman stares at her a moment before she smirks, and turns her attention back to the two others.

"Oh visiting more of your family?"

They chuckle. They chuckle at her with there joke.

What a bitch.

"No, it's not family." Maka keeps her tone neutral even though she just wanted to give her the middle finger. "I want to visit Crona."

"Crona?" The woman turns her attention back on Maka, a frown on her face, her eyes a wide. "..You mean Crona Gorgon?"

"Is there any other Crona here?"

"No.."

"Then that's the one." She speaks bluntly.

The women look at one another before looking back at her.

"You want to visit Crona Gorgon?" The brown haired lady repeats looking at her like she's stupid.

"Did I stutter?" She sighs getting fed up. "Yes I want to visit him."

"Girl have you went and lost your mind?" The brown haired lady stares at her in disbelief. "Do we need to lock you up in here? Why the hell do you want to see Crona? Don't you know that he-

"We're not suppose to talk about that." One woman speaks up, looking at the brown haired lady harshly, shushing her.

"Talk about what?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Nothing.." The brown haired lady starts to rub her temble as she pushes the book over. "You know I don't care. Your insane girl, i'll be expecting to see you in here real soon."

Maka ignores her and just signs for her mother then for Crona before pushing it back.

"..." The brown haired woman doesn't look at her as she rings the bell. The same man from before coming out of the door in the back. The woman just points at maka and the man nods.

He already knows.

Maka follows him to the elevator, she's quiet as he pushes the button and they walk in. He pushes another button before, looking down at her basket.

Here we go.

He takes the basket from her and starts digging threw it. She waits for him to give it back to her but he doesn't.

"What the hell is this?" The man takes out her pencil giving her a glare.

"I believe that's a pencil, you know people use that to write with."

"Don't be a smart ass, you know you can't bring this into a patient's room! They could stab you or themselves with it."

"My mother wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that ok? She's not in her right mind that's why she's here-

"Shut the hell up!" Maka snaps as she grabs the pencil from his hands, going to try to take it fron him but he keeps a tight grip. She glares at him, something slowly snapping inside of her. "Don't talk about my mother."

"Let go of the pencil. I have to take it."

Maka struggles with him. She needs that pencil in order to draw Crona's eyes.

"I said let go!" He tugs and just like that the pencil snaps in half.

Maka stares at the piece in her hand..The half with just the eraser with big eyes.

She had liked that pencil.

The man rips the other half from her and stuffs it into his scubs pocket. "You should have listened!" He grunts as he hands her the basket.

Maka's silent.

She just turns away from him and waits for the elevator to open.

She doesn't want to speak to him anymore. She can't.

The doors open, Maka rushes out with him right beside her.

She doesn't speak the whole way to her mother's room.

"Hey..look i'm sorry I snapped on you sweet heart." The man suddenly sighs. "Things have been kind of hectic around here since you left you know?"

Maka doesn't respond.

"..." He looks over at her as they stop at the familiar door 403. He gets his keys out and unlocks the door. "Nurses are already inside for you." He mumbles.

Maka just pushes past him and into her mother's room.

She takes a deep breath.

She has to be strong...but she's afraid..

She thought that was something horrible to say..That your afraid of your own mother, she felt as if she was betraying her mother but...she can no longer deny her fear.

For she spilled it out to Crona and made it real.

Her mother use to tell her...when she was sane that bravery isn't not fearing, it's facing your fears and conquering them.

She has to be brave.

She has to face her mother.

She has to face her fears.

Maka is relieved to find that Stein isn't here, only a couple of nurses sit in the room, all looking at her with blank expressions.

Her mother is sitting on her bed.

She looks...good.

It seems she must have just gotten out of the shower or something, her hair is dark and slicks to her face, water slowly drips from her hair onto the bed's covers. Her green eyes are blank, not dilated or glossy, just blank as she swings her legs over the edge like a kid waiting for something to do.

She looks bored.

"Hey mom." Maka forces her smile as she walks over towards her.

Her mother doesn't respond.

"It's me Maka I-

"Maka?" Her mother looks up at her with wide eyes..they slowly go to normal size. "...You came back?"

"Of course." She stands right in front of her, holding the basket close. "I'll always come back."

"They think i'm crazy don't they?" Her mother looks down, her eyes getting glossy. "The folks back home, they must think i'm insane right? That I'm crazy huh?" Her legs are starting to tremble.

"No." She lies. She doesn't know why but it just came out.

"Do they treat you bad Maka?" Her mother speaks no more then a whisper. "Beacuse of me..?"

"No." she lies again.

She would contuine to lie.

"I'm g-gald." She throws her head back, her neck looks like it's in a painful position, the veins sticking out. " Your such a pretty girl, such a beautiful girl..You don't deserve any bad..You don't deserve what has happen to me. You deserve to fly my little angel." She speaks moter toned. "Fly far, far away Maka."

"I could never leave you." Maka speaks the words staring at her mother. She dare not look away. "Even if I did have wings."

"You are a angel Maka." Her mother slowly looks back at her, straightening her neck. Her eyes are dilated and odd looking.

Maka wants to back away but she doesn't.

"Come here Maka." Her mother moves her hand in a odd way as to beckon her closer. "Mommy wants to tell you something.."

Maka hesitates.

"What's w-wrong?" Something flickers in her mother's eyes and she frowns...Her eyes be coming more glossy. "Are..Are you afraid of me too..Maka?"

"No." Maka shakes her head, mad at herself her even hesitating, for making her mother feel bad.

She sits next to her mother with out comment, all the nurses perk up, ready to run over if they have to.

Her mother starts to play with one of her pigtails, twirling it around her fingers a odd smile on her face.

Maka just lets her.

"My dear.." She leans over so her mouth is close to Maka's ear. " Time is short you know? We must put the man to justice Maka. Before it's to late."

She doesn't want it to but her expression falls in doubt.

There is no man.

She knows there isn't.

"Mom I-

"You don't believe me either do you?" Her mother suddenly pulls away from her, her eyes narrowing. "You think i'm crazy too don't you?"

"Mom please.." Maka frowns, not liking the look her mother is givng her..It makes her stomach turn in guilt.

"If i'm so crazy..." Her mother leans in closer a serious look on her face. " Then why is he standing next to you my dear?"

The tone of her voice causes Maka to tense and she whips around only to be greeted by nothing.

No one is standing by her.

"He's standing next to you Maka! He wants you but he can't have you!" Her mother starts to laugh throwing her head back.

the nurses are starting to talk.

"Mom-

"Maka!" She screams her green eyes looking at her in fear. "He's reaching out to you! Don't let him touch you! Don't let him get to you!" Her mother gets up and-

Pushes her. She pushes her right off the bed.

Maka tumbles and falls to the floor, landing hard on her side.

She's in to much of shock to do anything.

Her mother is standing in front of her screaming her head off as she starts punching and kicking the air as if she is is fighting something but..

Nothing's there.

The nurses are on her in seconds and before Maka can see the needle even pierce her mother's skin she is pulled out of the room by strong arms.

The door shuts.

"I'm sorry. I wish this visit was going to be better then the last one but it seems this medication isn't working either." Stein lets go of her once he has her steadied.

Maka doesn't say anything.

She's still in shock.

"...Why don't you go home Maka?" The man frowns slightly. "If you don't have a ride I will be happy to take you home to Spirit."

This snaps her out of it.

"I'm not going home. I have to visit someone." She looks down at her basket of bread. Her mother didn't even get to eat any of it..more for Crona.

"I was worried you would say that." Stein sighs, his glasses glaring. " Don't you think after such a traumatic experience you should go home and relax instead of seeing anothing patient..one you don't know, who could try to hurt you like your mother."

"Crona won't hurt me."

"Maka I know you don't know anything about Crona..I'd like to know how you even know who he is." Stein studies her.

"That's none of your business." She grunts. "And if your concern because I don't know him, why not tell me some things about him?"

"That's not allowed." Stein looks at her coldly.

"Ok then." Maka sighs. "I want to go to crona's now."

"Maka I don't think-

"I don't really care what you think." Maka states bluntly and crosses her arms. "I promised him I would see him today and I keep my promises."

"...Follow me." Stein seems reluctant about the idea but he starts to lead her over to the door 408.

Maka's heart beat picks up.

This is it.

"Be careful ok Maka? There will be nurses inside to help you if you ever feel threaten ok?" He looks at her carefully as he takes out his keys and unlocks the door.

"I'll be fine." She pushes past him and into the room.

The room is crowded with nurses.

They all look unsettled to be in here.

"M-Maka!"

She turns over to look in the corner of the room and sure enough Crona is sitting in it, looking at her with awe, his mouth slightly agape.

"Y-You...You really came back?" He speaks breathlessly, his blue eyes staring at her with disbelief, not blinking as if he was scared if he blinked she wouldn't be there.

"I said I would didn't I?" Maka's lips tug in a smile...This person has such a odd effect on her.

She walks over with her basket and sits it in front of him before sitting in front of Crona, hugging her knees to her chest like he is.

"Y-Yes but I.." Crona's eyes are huge and Maka feels sad she doesn't have her pencil.

She would love to draw how cute they look on Crona.

"I-I thought y-you were just being nice..a-and humoring me." Crona mumbles gripping his knees tighter.

"I'm not nice."

Crona frowns at this. "B-But..y-you can back."

"Yes because I wanted to. Not becasue i'm nice." Maka speaks the truth bluntly.

Crona's whole face lights up at that first part...Maka can feel her heart tug.

"W-Well...I-I think y-your r-really nice M-Maka." His lips turn in a small smile

Maka is left almost breathless.

What the hell?

She almost blushed.

"I-I'm so glad you came back." Crona lets out a sigh of relief as he puts a hand to his small chest. "I-I didn't think you w-were going to..I-I mean it's not that I think your a liar or a-anything!." His blue eyes shift all over the place. "I-I..I-I'm just not use to such k-kindness.."

"It's not kindness." She says again and he looks at her confused. "It's because I wanted to..."

"...T-To me that is a kindness."

Maka watches as Crona hugs his knees tighter trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from her.

"N-No one h-has ever wanted to s-see me.."

"I don't know why. Your really interestering." Maka states as she looks into his eyes...those eyes freezing her and making her excited.

His expression falls and he looks at her with a slight frown.

Maka tenses.

Did that offend him? She didn't want to do that.

"Your special.." She tries again but that sounds wrong too.

Crona's brows furrow.

"..You fascinate me." Maka looks away from Crona, feeling a little embarrassed to say that out loud.

"O-Oh.."

She can't see his expression so she looks back at him.

Crona looks confused before he digs his head into his knees. "I don't know how to d-deal with that...I-I don't understand.." He grips his head and his breathing speeds up.

"..I'm sorry." Maka frowns, she didn't want to upset Crona.

He doesn't respond.

Her heart feels griped.

Why would saying he fascinates her offend him?...Does he think it's because he's insane? Her eyes light in realization...What if he thinks she's like the nurses and doctors?..that she just sees him as some test subject and not a person.

He still doesn't respond. His grip is so tight on his hair.

"Crona.." Maka reaches out and grabs his hands.

He whips his head up, a odd look in his eyes.

The nurses start to talk.

"I didn't mean to upset you. When I said you fascinate me, I meant that I really like you, and I think your differnt but in a good way."

That odd look disappears from Crona's eyes as his lips slightly part..His cheeks tinting a deep red and he trembles.

"Y-You l-l-like me?..." His gaze shifts everywhere and the grip on his hair loosens.

Maka takes this chance to take his hands off his head, and she holds them.

"Yes I do." She smiles at how Crona seems back to normal.

Crona gives her a wobbly smile and she feels her's grow.

Her heart almost hurts.

"I-I-I like y-you too Maka..y-your so nice.." He pulls his hands out of hers to fiddle with his fingers nervously, a blush frozen on his face as he looks away.

There he goes again. Calling her nice.

She just lets it slide this time.

"I brought you some more bread." Maka pushes over the basket.

Crona's blue eyes light in excitement but it falls once he sees the nurses all looking over at them.

He shakes his head.

"I-I can't..I-I'm sorry." He bows his head.

"Why not?" Maka riases an eye brow.

"I-I cant e-eat in front of.." His eyes shift around the room just to fall back down to the floor. "S-So many strangers..I-I'm to nervous." He termbles. "I-I'm so sorry Maka y-you brought this for me and I'm being u-ungrateful..I r-really like your bread it's so good but I-I'm afraid to eat!"

"It's fine."

His breath hithes when Crona sees her small smile.

"I don't like eating in front of others either.I'll just leave this basket for you so you can eat it when I leave."

"B-But..how will you get your basket back?"

"I'll get it Thursday."

"Y-you're..." His eyes are huge.

"As long as you want me too, I'll contuine to visit." Maka averts her gaze.

He doesn't respond, he stares at her with his mouth open and his cheeks so pink.

Crona looks so cute..

"I'm sorry all these nurses are in here." Maka looks around the room. It's a little to crowded for her taste so she wonders if it's effecting Crona too. "It's because of me."

"N-No it's fine..I-I don't really like them but I can deal with them i-if it's because of you.." His mouth closes but his blush hasn't left. "T-There afraid i'm going to hurt you.."

This part is nothing but a whisper.

Maka opens her mouth.

"D-Do you think i'm going to hurt you?" He looks away from her like he's scared of the answer, his small body trembling.

"No I don't."

Crona doesn't look at her but...Maka can see the smile he tried to hide from her.

"G-Good." He looks up at her, his choppy bangs getting in his face.

With out thinking Maka reaches out and brushes the bangs out of his face, one strand of his bangs is partially long and she tucks that behind his ear.

All the nurses tense and Crona gasps.

He stares at her like she just moved a mountian.

"You had hair in your face.' She states bluntly. She's use to doing that for her mother so the action just came natural.

"O-Oh.." He blushes and averts his gaze.

All the nurses look at her like she's crazy.

Maka just ingores them.

"...H-How is your mother..?" Crona asks looking down at his bare feet, they look big compared to the rest of his body. "D-Did you see her?"

Maka frowns remembering the incident..how her mother had pushed her.

"..Yeah I saw her.."

She guesses Crona can hear in her voice something's wrong because he looks up, a frown on his face.

"..I-Is she getting better?" Crona's gaze shifts. "T-They changed e-everyone's medication this w-week.."

"I don't think so."

It feels like she just ripped glass out of her heart to say that, to admit that.

Her mother isn't getting better.

No..She's getting worse.

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona's frown has deepen.

"Yes.."

"Y-Your crying."

She tenses and her hand flys to her cheek.

She is crying. Her cheeks are soaked.

"I-I don't like seeing you sad...I-If this upsets you w-we don't have to talk about it.." He mumbles sadly, looking at her with concern.

Maka's breath hitches.

That concern always gets to her.

She feels the tears fall more.

"M-Maka-

"My mom isn't getting better Crona." The words come out, and she can't stop them. "..She's getting worse.." She wipes the tears off her cheek, her heart hurts so much. "..Today she pushed me Crona."

"W-What?" Crona tenses and sits up, he looks over her frantically. "D-Did she hurt you Maka? W-Why would she do that?"

"She said she saw the man agian."

"...A-Are you scared of your mom?" Crona's words are no more then a whisper.

The words pour out.

"Maybe a little." She admits shamefully bowing her head.

Her heart is ripped.

"I-It's ok Maka...I-iIm scared of my m-mother too." Crona's voice is so soft and when she looks up, he's looking at her with understanding in his blue eyes.

"Why are you scared of your mother Crona?"

She had to ask. She had to learn more about Crona.

"..S-So many reasons.." His blue eyes flicker and he looks down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I-I don't want to talk about her anymore.."

"..Ok."

"M-Maka what do you think I am?" Crona suddenly looks up, a odd expression in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"W-What...u-um..g-gender?" Crona looks away his cheeks tinted a bright red. "D-Do you even know what I am?"

He looks so vulnerable, like her answer could break him.

"Yes I do." Maka prays to god she is right with this. She's been looking at Crona studying him..Yes he is very feminine but..something just screams male, and she sees no hint of chest at all. " Your a boy."

Crona's face lights up so bright, his eyes holding awe in them.

Maka's heart beat speeds when the boy takes a deep sigh of relief.

"Y-Your right..." Crona speaks breathlessly still looking at her with those eyes. "N-No one ever guesses right..t-they all think i'm a girl. i'm not sure h-how to deal with that.."

"Well I knew you were a boy." It's not a complete lie..she at least thought of him as a boy..or at least wanted Crona to be a boy so her fascination wasn't..well to odd.

"..Y-Your amazing Maka." The boy's eyes become half lidded as he smiles at her..such a small smile but its sincere.

Maka loves it. She loves it so much.

Her heart beats faster and her fingers twitch.

She must draw this boy.

"R-Ragnarok said you thought I was a girl..a-and I was worried.." Crona hugs his knees, he rest his head on them, smiling. "I'm glad he's wrong."

"Ragnarok?" Maka raises a eye brow. She doesn't know why but that name sounds familiar..

"Y-Yeah..h-he likes to mess with m-my head.." Crona's smile falls.

"Who is he?" Maka frowns suddenly. "Is he a patient here?"

"N-No." His gaze shifts around. "..I-I'm not suppose to talk about him."

"Why?" Maka presses and mabye she shouldn't but..what if Crona has a bully here? Is there even bullys in a place for insane people?..

Of corse she doesn't understand why she cares so much. It's not her business.

But she cares. She cares a lot.

"H-He's bad." Crona leans in, his face close to hers, this odd look on his face. His voice is no more then a whisper.

Maybe a normal person would have backed up, maybe they would have been a little freaked out at how the boy's eyes look. So shaky and unstable but..

Maka stands her ground, she's not freaked out.

She's fascinated.

Maka's eyes lock onto his, Crona doesn't back away he stays inches from her face.

She can feel his breath on her lips.

"What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she backing up?" Maka hears a nurse say but she doesn't care.

she could care less.

Crona blinks.

His eyes get wide like dinner plates as if he just realized how close he got to her as he quickly moves away, escaping father into his corner then he was before.

"I-iIm sorry!" He squeaks, his face a dark red. "I-I don't k-know what that was I just...Don't be mad at me!" He cries throwing his arms over his head as if to protect himself from her.

"Why would I be mad?" Maka frowns a little disappointed there closeness is destroyed.

She was enjoying it.

"I-I...Y-You.." He points a finger at her, it shakes as he does.

"_Alright vistor's it's 6:30 if you haven't already left it's time to go."_ The intercom sounds causing Crona to tense and look around the room as if he was looking for the speaker.

All the nurses in the room sigh in relief.

"Damn 6:30 already?" Maka mumbles as she forces herself up.

She winces in pain.

"Ow.." Maka puts her hands on her bottom, it being very sore from her sitting on the hard floor for hours.

"M-Maka are y-you ok?" Crona jumps up so fast, his blue eyes wide in concern as he looks her over.

"Yeah my butt just hurts from sitting on the floor." She grunts.

Crona's face becomes a impossible shade of red and he averts his gaze.

"O-Oh i'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." She smiles before turning her back on him, about to walk out..about to go back home.

She doesn't want to.

"Y-Your comeing back...?" He speaks uncertainty.

"Yes." She smiles back at him. "I will see you Thursday."

"..." A huge smile rips out on his face, it almost looks painful. "O-Ok! I-I..I can't wait!"

"Neither can I."

Oh how her heart hurts! Couldn't she just keep him? Just..you know..steal him away from here. Take him home where she can just draw his eyes..catch all the different emotions she sees in them on paper.

"T-Thank you.." His eyes are half lidded agian. "Y-Your so kind."

"I'm not kind." Maka opens the door "But I make a exception for you."

"J-Just me?"

"Just you."

"M-Maka..." His eyes are so wide and she loves it.

She smiles.

"Good bye Crona." She walks threw the door.

"..G-Good bye M-Maka."

The door shuts behind her separating the two.

Maka lets out a sigh.

What a day.

As she walks down the hallway her phone starts to vibrate.

She sighs and brings it out.

She has a couple of messages but she just opens the first one.

It's from Kid.

_"Call me."_

Maka frowns, what could he want?

She types in his number and pushes send before she puts it to her ear.

"Maka."

She tenses and drops her phone turning around to lock eyes with Stein, the scientist looking at her blankly.

"Stein.." She sighs and puts a hand to her heart. "Don't do that."

"I apologize.." His glasses glare. "How was the visit? Did it go well?"

"Yes it went great." She glares at him. "Like I said Crona didn't hurt me."

"Maybe not this time." He sighs. "Maka...Crona is a dangerous pateint. I can not give you any details but I must tell you it's not smart to be visiting him."

"Crona's not-

"It's bad enough you see your mother so much." He frowns. "To see your mother like that..I know it must be effecting you Maka even though you try to hide it, to suppress it. I'm afaird for your mental health Maka."

"I don't need your concern." Her eyes flare.

"...I'll be attending your next visit with Crona." He eyes her cautiously. "You shouldn't get into things that arent your business Maka..it will always lead to trouble."

"Whatever." She grunts before she picks up the phone she dropped watching as the odd man leaves her.

"_Hello?"_

She hears Kid's voice faintly from her phone and her face pales.

Shit did he hear all that?

"Uh hello?" Maka puts the phone to her ear, answering nervously.

"..._What was that all about? Who was that man?"_

Shit he heard.

"Just a doctor at the insane asylum." She speaks bluntly.

".._Well I won't pry into your business Maka. I'm sure that wasn't meant for me to hear."_

"..Thank you." She sighs in relief. This is why she likes Kid. He understands these things.

"_No problem..."_ He coughs, probably coughing into his hand. He has a habit of doing that. _"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something today, maybe go to the movies or go get something to eat."_

"It's kinda late Kid, i'm not even home i'm still at the asylum."

_"I could come to pick you up. It would save you money and I could take us where ever after."_

Maka thinks about this.

She gets to save money and not go home.

She loves the idea.

"Ok sure if you really don't have a problem with that."

"_Not at all."_ She can hear the smile in his voice. "_I'm on my way."_

With that the call ends.

Maybe this will be good for her..She needs to get out but really..

She just wants to go back and be with Crona.

Just enjoy being looked at with those beautiful eyes..to watch him as he trembles and stutters and blushes..

Oh how he fascinates her.

She will never be satisfied till she knows everything about him...

Maybe she wont even be satisfied then.

**review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So...Thing's Maka knows about Crona.

His full name is Crona Gorgon.

He is a boy.

He has a bitch for a mother who abandoned him.

He's afraid of his mother.

He's very timid and shaky.

Likes to hide in corners.

Likes cherry bread.

He doesn't like to eat in front of strangers.

He is a patient in the asylum.

He knows someone named Ragnarok.

Doesn't like to be called interesting or special.

Doesn't like nurses.

Escaped his cell to try to get to a phone to call his mother.

His eyes hold concern for her.

Maka looks over all these facts on the piece of paper she's writing them on before nodding. She skips a couple of lines.

Ok..now things she doesn't know about Crona.

Who his mother is, what she looks like, or her name.

Why Crona is afraid of his mother.

Why she would just abandon her son.

If he has a father or other family.

Who Ragnarok is.

Why he is a patient.

How old he is.

Why everyone says he's so dangerous.

Why he got offended with being called interesting.

His past.

Maka looks between what she knows and what she doesn't know. It seems she knows more things then she doesn't know but the things she doesn't know are the things she wants to know the most.

Maka frowns and begins to chew on her eraser, a habit she has when she's thinking hard about something.

A couple of the things she doesn't know are really bothering her.

One is, who the heck is Ragnarok? Crona said he likes to mess with his head.. and when she asked about him he said he's not suppose to talk about him because he's bad.. So what does that mean? He said Ragnarok's not a patient, so then what is he? A nurse? A doctor?

Who ever it is she knows she doesn't like them, the look on Crona's face told her this person isn't his friend. He could be a bully maybe or a jack ass doctor.

The grip on her pencil tightens.

She swears if she finds someone is bullying Crona..

Wait, why does she care so much?

Maka can feel her face turn hot with anger just at the thought of someone messing with Crona..

Why is she so concern with the boy?

She doesn't know.

Another thing that she doesn't know that's really bothering her is why Crona's scared of his mother..

Was she abusive? Did she hurt him? Maybe he's scared of her leaving him..or not caring..

Maka bites hard into her eraser, the taste of rubber ruining her taste buds.

Whatever the reason Crona is afraid of her it can't be good..and she hates this.

A mother is suppose to be caring and loving of there child!

Maka's mother is..the only reason she's scared of her mother is because..well she's insane.

Maybe so is Crona's mother.

It then hits her.

What if Crona's mother is a patient at the asylum too?

..No then why would he try to call her?

...Maybe-

"...What are you writing Maka?"

Maka looks up from her note book to look at Kid, who is sitting across from her. His eye brow is risen, looking at her with curiosity. He holds a cup of coffee in his hand, steam slowly coming off.

He must have just came back from getting it from the coffee shop, she didn't even see him return.

"Nothing. School work." She grunts as she closes her notebook up and puts it back in her book bag that is resting by her chair.

She has to lie, she could never tell Kid about Crona...It may be greedy but she wanted to keep the boy to herself. She feels like she's found a treasure and she doesn't want to share it with anyone. Not even Kid, her best friend. He wouldn't be able to appreciate him anyway, he would probably think she's creepy for writing such things but oh well. She doesn't have to worry about that for he's not finding out.

"Ah I see, always the hard worker." Kid smiles at her as she looks at him. "If I'm not careful you may surpass me."

"Pssh I already have Kid." She smirks at him. "I totally bested you in that biology test today."

"Please." He waves his hand as if waving off the idea. "I studied all week for it."

"So did I." She counters.

The two glare at one another for a moment before there lips rip out into smiles.

"Nothing's changed." Kid chuckles. "We are still like how we were as kids. So competitive."

"Yeah, it doesn't help we both hate losing." She grunts

"Yes- Maka are you hungry?" Kid looks at her with blank eyes, staring at her mouth.

"Huh- She pauses when she realized she was chewing on something.

She glances down seeing her pencil is still in her mouth.

How charming.

"Uh..no." She takes the pencil out of her mouth and spits out a piece of eraser that she chewed off.

Kid watches her and she expected him to wrinkle his nose at such a disgusting sight like he does when he sees something unsymmetrical but he doesn't. His face is kept blank.

"Are you sure? I could buy you something to eat Maka."

"Kid your spending to much money on me." She sighs.

He really was. Kid has taken her out every single day of this week, he took her to the diner, to the park, and to the movies.

She doesn't understand why he would even want to spend so much time with her or spend so much money on her..then again he is rich so she guess money doesn't really matter to him like it does to her.

Today it's Wednesday and he's taken her to the mall..The town which they live doesn't have one so he drove them outside the town in his hummer. yes hummer, he's rich.

"You have done so much for me already, your starting to make me feel bad."

"Do not feel bad Maka, it's my pleasure really." He gives her a charming smile, a smile most girls would melt at seeing but Maka just blinks.

"I'll never understand you Kid. You say it's your pleasure to spend money." She grunts and rolls her eyes. "Rich kids I swear."

"Not just spending money Maka, spending money and time on you is my pleasure is what I meant." Kid's smile still hasn't fallen, his golden eyes holding something Maka's been seeing a lot in them lately.

Adoration.

She doesn't understand that..What could he be adoring so much? Is it really her hair? or something else?

She doesn't know but really she's getting tired of drawing that emotion. Maybe she could cause another one.

"I don't know why Kid, I'm not fun to be around, I'm broke so you pay for everything, I-

"Maka, forgive me for interrupting but I must say that is not true. You are a lot of fun to be around, like I said I enjoy having you around." His golden eyes flicker with something but it's gone to quick for her to even think about drawing it.

"Well thanks man." She forces a smile because he deserves one. " If it wasn't for you I'd be stuck home.."

Alone or with Spirit.

She didn't like either.

"My pleasure." He smiles again, placing his hand over hers.

She glances at it curiously and he quickly pulls away, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry Maka." He averts his gaze.

"For what? You just touched my hand." She blinks.

"You don't mind?" He looks back at her, excitement flickering in his golden orbs.

"Not really." She shrugs. "but it may look wrong."

She sees excitement a lot too in his eyes so she doesn't want to draw that.

"Wrong?" He frowns.

Ah, now there's a emotion she hasn't drawn.

Uncertainty..maybe even..

fear?

"Yes wrong." She comments as she pulls out her sketch book, flips to a page, and places her pencil on the paper her eyes never leaving Kid's.

The fear has grown, but it's hard to see...like a small candle light in the blazing sun that is his eyes but she sees it.

"What do you mean wrong?" He averts his gaze down to his hands and readjusts his rings, a slight frown on his face.

"I mean people will think we're dating." Maka's hand is a blur, drawing the boy's eyes as she stares at him. "and that's wrong because we're not."

"...Maka I-

"Done." Maka beams finishing her drawing. She looks down at it, deciding it's good enough to show Kid and she pushes it over. "You have fear in your eyes, what are you afraid of Kid?"

"U-Um..nothing.." He coughs into his hand, his cheeks tinted at seeing the drawing.

"Your eyes don't lie."

"W-Well.." His gaze shifts and it reminds Maka of Crona.

she can't help to smile, not at Kid but because of the thought of the boy.

"What's with the smile?" Kid's blush deepens at looking at her, his eyes flicker with hope.

Maka just shakes her head.

Crona is her secret.

"Well..ready to head home?" Kid looks down at his watch and frowns. "It's already seven, and we have school tomorrow."

"Nerd." She grunts smirking at him as she gets up, Kid following her.

"Oh your one to talk." He smirks back as he grabs his back pack. Maka puts her sketch book back before throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes as the two walk out of the food court together, no one paying them no mind.

That's why she likes coming out of town.

No one really knows who she is, they don't know her as the crazy girl.

She didn't have to worry about Kid getting shun more or about the rumors.

To these people she's a nobody, just another face and she likes that.

She likes that a lot.

"Rude" He fake pouts as they walk out of the mall together.

"Yup that's me." She grunts. "and don't you forget it."

"How could I?" He sighs.

Maka just shrugs.

Yeah she's rude but..

She's not to Crona.

He's a exception.

* * *

"I thought we were going home Kid?" Maka raises an eye brow at the boy as he parks his car in front of a forest.

She noticed that they were taking a different way then usual to get back from the mall to home but she didn't think anything about it.

Now she is somewhere she doesn't know and she doesn't like that.

She's not a trusting person.

"W-Well.." He tenses a little at her tone, she didn't sound happy. He takes a deep breath as if to gather himself. " I apologize this may seem a little odd but I have a legit reason for it."

"You know I don't like that word." She glares, talking about legit. People say it way to much that it just pisses her off when she hears it. "and what the hell is the reason?"

"I wish to show you something." He looks her in the eyes, his golden orbs are firm. "I was going to wait to do this some other time but..tonight is perfect and I wish for you to see the full effect."

He holds his gaze, and Maka almost feels like praising him because she knows she's glaring holes into the boy.

"But I understand it's late, if you believe you will get in trouble say the words and I shall take you home."

"..What do you want to show me?" Maka's glare falls, her eye brow raising in curiosity.

"It's a surprise." Kid smiles, seemly pleased with the change of her attitude.

Maka opens her mouth to tell him she hates surprises but before she can Kid gets out of the car, walks around, and opens her car door.

"Come." He smiles charmingly, holding out his hand for her to take.

She looks at it a moment before she hops out of her seat by her self.

She didn't need any one's help.

Kid doesn't seem offended by this, he just closes her car door.

"Now close your eyes."

"What?" Maka glares.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise remember?" He smiles reassuringly, his yellow eyes shining threw the darkness.

Maka just keeps glaring at him.

Hm..Ok so lets do a little thinking here.

Kid has been really nice to her lately for some reason..spending all his time with her and money.

Today she saw fear in his eyes..fear she believes because he just realized what he's doing with her looks like to the other people.

If he's fearful of what people think, then why would he be spending time with her in the first place?

Maybe this was all a part of his grand plan, and he's really in cahoots with all the other kids in town.

Maybe this is a prank, or some kind of cruel trap.

Why else would he be nice to her and then drive her to a dark forest?

It's suspicious and she doesn't like it.

Now he wants her to close her eyes..like hell if she is!

"You'll really like this Maka." Kid takes a step forward and she takes a step back. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"What is this Kid?" She growls causing his eyes to widen a little. "Some kind of sick game?"

"What on earth are you talking about Maka?" His frown deepens.

Maka turns her back on him, her arms crossed.

She's been threw this before..she use to have a lot of friends believe it or not but after what happen with her mother..

She lost them all.

Some stuck around for a little bit..Maka thought it was out of kindness but no.

They all ended up betraying her somehow, earning themselfs some points to there reputation in that stupid town.

Kid is probably no different.

"If it upsets you so much you don't have to close your eyes.." His voice sounds weak. "I just thought it would add to the effect..this isn't a game Maka. I don't know where you would get that idea."

"I've been though this many times before Kid, I'm not falling for it again."

"..You think I'm like_ them_?"

The boy's tone causes her to turn to look at him.

He's looking at her with a hurt look in those eyes, a frown on his face, his brows furrowed.

"..." Maka just stares at him, not speaking.

"Maka..I am nothing like them." The hurt in his eyes grows as he takes a step forward. "I would never betray you like they have, or abandon you...Do I come off as shallow as those people? Do you think of me as a judging person? for I never passed judgement on you, and I have been loyal to you."

".." She just keeps staring not saying anything.

"..Do you really not trust me?" His voice is weak again, and his yellow eyes shake.

"No I don't." She grunts. "Do you think I'm stupid Kid? After every fucking person in my life turned on me do you think I would still trust? No." She shakes her head.

" I see.." Kid looks down a moment in thought before looking back up at her. "..I understand. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable Maka, so I can show you this some other time."

He walks back over to the car and opens the door for her, his face blank.

"..." Maka just gets in with out speaking.

Kid walks over and gets into the drivers seat.

He takes a deep breath.

"I know you do not trust me..but I want you to know." He locks eyes with her, his yellow eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. "I am a true friend to you, I'm not like the others. I care for you Maka..and I'm going to work hard with you. I will un harden your heart, and show you it's ok to trust again. For you can trust me Maka. I will never hurt you."

Maka just nods.

She doesn't believe him.

Kid sighs sadly before turning on the car.

This is going to be an awkward ride home.

* * *

"So Maka what do you wish to do tomorrow?" Kid parks his hummer in front of her house as he looks over at her.

"I can't hang tomorrow, I'm going to visit my mom." She opens the door and gets out of the car, not giving him even a glance.

"I see." Maka looks back at him to see he is smiling. "I hope your visit is good Maka, I'll text you."

"Alright see ya." She waves before she starts walking up to her front door.

"Bye Maka.."

She hears the car zoom off behind her as she opens the door to her home and walking in.

"Oh...guess who's back." Spirit slurs sitting on the couch facing the front door, his arms crossed and his face red. "Coming back a little late don't you think?.."

"No." She grunts as she puts her book bag down.

"..Your never here anymore Maka.." Spirit's eyes start to get watery and he sniffles. "Your always gone.."

"So are you." Maka rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised your even here now, even if you are drunk."

"Maka why are you...so..so mean to me?" Spirit suddenly stands up, he stumbles a little but he's glaring at her. "I work hard..to put food on our table...I bought us a new home after what your mother did..I protect you from those nasty rumors..but you still hate me."

"You hurt mom, you don't care for her." She glares back. "and I don't care for you."

"..Why do you always talk like that?" He sobs. "You have to care for daddy.."

"I don't." She walks past him, towards her room.

"..Your cruel Maka."

"And you're a dick." She grunts before waking into her room and slamming the door.

Shit she forgot her sketch book..

Oh well she isn't going back out there.

Right now Spirit is in his crying mood but..soon that would change.

She didn't want to be out there when that changes.

Maka holds her head in her hands for a moment before she flips off the lights and jumps into bed.

She doesn't want to be awake anymore.

Her thoughts start to drift away from her as she hears Spirit yelling and cussing, something hit's her door and she hears glass shatter.

Nothing new.

She thinks of Crona..and how she would see him tomarrow...

She smiles..thinking of the boy.

She can never stop thinking about him..every night every day she thinks of him and wonders about him. Crona has captivated her mind, making anything she see's relate to him in some way..like how she did with Kid when his eyes shifted like Crona's.

She misses him..Thursday could not have came any slower.

It's sad really how Crona has taken over her mind..because she doesn't even know if he thinks about her..if he's curious about her like she is him.

She wonders if Crona has thought about her..she hopes so, because all she's done is think about him.

Maka starts thinking of how he blushes, how his blue eyes always shift everywhere as if he can't look at something for to long, how he smiles so big when she says things he thinks are nice, how Crona makes her heart feel..how he makes it tug, how he squeaks over the smallest things, how he makes her into a different person..

Maka thinks of how small Crona is..how he fits so snugly in that corner, how his face is so pale and sunken in.

She thinks of the bones she can see, and how frail he felt.

Maka hopes he ate all of that bread..maybe she should make something else to bring him too.

The boy needs to eat.

Maka remembers that smile Crona gave her..when his eyes became half lidded causing her stomach to turn.

Now all she can think about are those small lips..and that wasn't normal was it?

All of this isn't normal..she's way to fascinated with him for it to be normal.

Maka remembers how Crona leaned in so close..His breath touching her lips and her face gets hot.

Is she...blushing?

She touches her face and it feels hot.

Huh.

She's never felt this way before..her heart beat speeds thinking about how soft his face felt as she brushed his hair out of his face, how he had gasped..such a small sweet sound that made her stomach turn..how his doe-like eyes looked at her with such awe..those cute lips parted..

..Is this still fascination or..is this something else?

She doesn't know but one thing she does know..

Maka slowly drifts to sleep, Crona still on her mind a smile frozen on her lips.

She can't wait for tomorrow.

**Yay! I updated this pretty fast :) so another chapter with kid and maka, I think I might make this into a pattern. Even though kid is a big part of this story, I will keep it one sided like you have requested, maka only has eyes for crona..sad really. Please review and thank you for the ones that do! They motivate me:) till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's Thursday.

Maka has a big smile on her face as she gets out of the cab, feasting her eyes on Dark Side asylum.

The reason for her joy.

Maka almost feels like humming, maybe she has gone insane but really she doesn't care.

She's just excited to see Crona.

Maka glances at the container she holds in her hands, she had made Crona a little surprise..she hopes he will like it. On top of the container is her sketch book, even though she doesn't have a pencil..maybe somehow she will get lucky and find away to draw the boy's eyes.

She hopes so.

Maka pushes the glass doors open using her shoulder, her eyes falling on the front desk.

Her smile falls.

There standing next to the front desk is Stein, the doctor seemly looking at her but she can't tell. His glasses are glared. The brown haired lady seems as weary as Maka for him being there. He's never on the bottom floor.

"Maka." He addresses her as she walks cautiously up to the front desk. His glasses stop glaring and she can see his eyes. There so cold. "I will be taking you to Crona's room today, I have already signed you in. Follow me." He turns to walk away.

"Whoa hold up now." She raises an eye brow and he pauses. "What about my mom? I always see her first."

"Kami isn't taking visitors." He speaks bluntly not looking back at her.

"What do you mean she's not taking visitors?" Maka glares dangerously at the back of the man. "It's Thursday. I always go to see her!"

"She isn't in good enough condition for a visitor." He starts walking again. "Now come."

"Hold the hell up!" Maka growls and he pauses again, still not turning to look at her. "What do you mean she's not in good enough condition?.."

Maka's whole expression falls, fear flickering in her eyes as she walks closer to Stein.

"..What's wrong with my mom? Is she ok? What happen?"

"There was a incident today."

"A incident what-

Maka freezes.

She just stops.

Her green eyes fall on Stein's wrist..It's bandaged up, some parts of the white bandage red from his blood.

She knows what happened...Her heart feels gripped.

"..She bit you?" It's no more then a whisper.

"Yes I'm afraid." Stein sighs. "She attacked me and another nurse...The nurse is being sent to the hospital Maka."

"..What did you do?" She finds her voice again and she swallows the lump in her throat.

"What?" Stein turns looking at her coldly.

"What did you do to make her attack you!" Maka glares, her eyes shaking. "My mom doesn't hurt people for no reason! What did you do to her?!"

"Maka..your mother attacked us for no reason. The nurse was just giving Kami her medication when she attacked. I had to rush in to get your mother off her, and in turn I got bitten." His eyes lock onto hers. "We did nothing but our job."

"She's probably sick of you giving her new medication!"

She wants to pin this on them, she wants to take the blame from her mother.

Her mother isn't someone to just hurt people!...Right?...Please tell her she's right..

"Maka I know you love your mother and you are upset with this but you must know that kami's condition is getting worse."

Maka's breath hitches and her expression falls.

"We are trying to stabilize her but as the days go on it's getting harder and harder." He shakes his head. " I know you must have notice it, how your mom has been acting. She's becoming more unstable and I know you see it."

"..." She averts her gaze, bowing her head.

She doesn't want to hear that.

She wants to hear that her mother is getting well..That soon she will be back home but..

Maka knows that's not happening.

"We are doing all we can Maka." Something changes in Stein's eyes as he takes in the small girl, his stone expression softening. "I will try to work with Kami so you can see her Saturday, I promise you we are trying."

"..." Maka keeps her head bowed.

"Come on, I believe you still want to visit Crona, yes?"

Maka nods her head.

"Then come." Stein walks over to the elevator, clicking a button. Maka walks over to him, once the elevator opens they both walk in.

Stein clicks a button and looks down at what she's holding.

"What is that?"

"Apple pie." She mumbles. "And my sketch book."

"Why do you have apple pie?"

"It's for Crona."

"..Why are you doing this Maka?" Stien turns to look at her, studying her carefully. "I know you don't like to even talk to strangers, let alone spend time with them and make them things but yet here you are doing this for Crona. What do you wish to gain from this?"

"I don't wish to gain anything." She growls. "Really it's none of your business, and I made him this pie because he's so small. I'm starting to believe you don't feed him a thing."

"We feed him, he just doesn't eat."

"He eats what I give him." Maka hugs the container closer to her chest, ignoring the look she's getting from the doctor.

"Hmm.." He hums in thought as the elevator doors open. Maka hurries threw, with Stein right by her side. "Interesting.."

Maka ignores him as she follows Stein to the doors 408..It feels weird not going to her mother's first..but at the same time she's still excited.

She's about to see Crona.

"Now for this visit, it will just be me, you and Crona." Stein takes his keys out, and unlocks the door. "I heard some interesting things from the nurses who were in here with you two last time and I'd like to see it for myself."

".." Maka wants to just say 'fuck you' but she doesn't. She pushes past him so she's the first one inside.

"M-Maka!"She hears Crona cheer as soon as she's in the room.

She looks over at the corner and gives him a smile when she sees the boy, looking at her with those big blue eyes.

"Hey Crona." Maka's smile is frozen on her face as she walks over to him.

"I-I got you a p-pillow..for you know.."He averts his gaze as he points a shaky finger at a black pillow that's sitting in front of him. "I-I didn't want you to get hurt again from s-sitting down o-on the floor..I-I'm use to it so I didn't know you would get hurt.."

"Aw thank you Crona." Maka sits on the black pillow, her butt sinking in but it's much better then just sitting on the plain floor.

How cute.

He was concerned about her.

"N-No p-problem." He gives her a smile at seeing she's pleased with his doing.

He perks up.

"I-Is it better? D-Does it hurt?"

"Nope, my butt feels great." She chuckles at how dark Crona's face gets.

Suddenly Crona's blush is gone and his face turns really pale as if he's just seen a ghost. His blue eyes shake.

Maka realizes he's not looking at her anymore but behind her.

"Hello Crona." Stein's glasses glare as he comes close to the two teens, his note book out and ready. "How are you today?"

"..." Crona's lips go in a tight line, his small body trembling at looking at the doctor.

He looks so afraid and she hates that.

"Can you back the hell up?" Maka growls at Stien, glaring at him. "Your scaring Crona!"

"M-Maka.." Crona's lips go back to normal, as his blue eyes fall on her. He looks at her with awe again.

"..I will be over here then." Stein doesn't seem to be offended as he walks over taking a seat on Crona's bed.

He's still in the room but he's away from them and that would have to do.

"I'm sorry, I brought him in here." Maka sighs as she hugs her knees to her chest. "You don't like him either huh?"

"N-No..h-he scares me!" Crona's gaze shifts around. "I-I don't know how to deal with when he c-comes in my room..h-he always gives me needles and it hurts! I d-don't like the feeling of it!"

Every time his blue eyes fall on Stein his breathing speeds up, his trembling get worse.

He looks so scared.

"He's not here to give you a needle..He's just here to watch us." Maka speaks calmly.

"H-He never comes in u-u-unless he's giveing me a needle!" He grips his pink locks, his blue eyes are so shaky.

"He's not giving you a needle." Maka reaches out and grabs his hands lightly. "I won't let him Crona."

"..Y-You won't let him?" His eyes slowly stop shaking and his grip loosens enough on his hair that she can take his hands off.

"No I won't." She holds his hands in hers for a moment, rubbing them with her thumbs trying to soothe him.

"O-Ok Maka.." He takes a deep breath, his cheeks tinting pink at looking at there hands.

"Ok." She smiles and lets go of his hands when she thinks he is calm enough.

His blush still hasn't left.

"S-Sometimes I think your not real M-Maka.." Crona averts his gaze his cheeks turning redder. "I-I mean how could you be? Y-Your so nice to me and y-you come to see me..Y-You don't hurt me..and your.."

His eyes fall on her only to shoot away again.

"S-sometimes I think your just a a-amazing dream or vision...but w-when you touch me..I k-know your real.." He speaks breathlessly.

"Yes I'm real Crona." She blinks, she feels her cheeks tint a little at how he was talking about her.

He speaks so highly of her when no one does that. Not any more.

She doesn't really know what to say.

"I-I never thought people like y-you existed.." His cheeks keep getting redder. "T-There is no one like you here...S-So I thought you must not be real but..I-I feel you."

"I'm not as special as you make me out to be Crona." Maka can't stop her blush, her heart beat speeding.

"Y-Yes you are." He smiles now into his knees. "Y-Your so different...b-but i l-like that! Y-You...Y-Your not afraid of me like everyone else.."

"There's nothing to be afraid about." She smiles at him. "I know you won't hurt me."

"..." Crona suddenly reaches out a shaky hand, his finger tips brush against her cheek.

He gasps his eyes wide before he pulls away.

"I-I just had to make s-sure your real again..H-How is it your not scared of me? W-Why is it you keep coming back?" His gaze is shifting all over the place.

"I already told you, you fascinate me Crona." She smiles as she grabs the hand he had touched her with and holds it. "I want you to know that I am real, you don't even have to second guess that now."

"..O-Ok.." He speaks breathlessly again, staring at his hand in hers with his lips parted and his eyes wide.

His breath hitches when he looks away from her, a frown coming to his face.

"D-Doctor S-Stein is staring at us..H-He's writing stuff down.." Crona trembles as he takes his hand out of hers. "I-I don't think he likes us touching.."

"I don't really care what he likes." Maka glares back at Stein, who is writing stuff down staring at them intently. "He just needs to mind his own business."

"That's what Ragnarok says." Crona mumbles looking at his feet. "H-He doesn't like S-Stien much."

"Oh?" Maka looks back at Crona. She really just wants to ask who he is again but last time that upsetted Crona..she would have to go about it more subtly. "So Ragnarok has him as a doctor too?"

"N-No.." Crona shifts his body, obviously not comfortable with the converstation.

"How does he know who Stein is then?" Maka presses.

"B-Because he has came in m-my room when R-Ragnarok was here." Crona averts his gaze. "I-I also talk about him sometimes to Ragnarok.."

"Ragnarok is a visitor?" Maka frowns, she hasn't seen anyone other then herself visit Crona.

"Y-You could say that." He mumbles, his body is becoming tense.

"Is-

"I-I really shouldn't be talking about him M-Maka." Crona's blue eyes shake as he looks away from her. "I-I don't want him to come while your here..H-He's bad."

"I-

"P-Please don't ask me about him anymore." He's trembling so bad, and his breathing is heavy.

"Ok Crona I won't." Maka nods and suppresses a sigh..

She really wants to know who this Ragnarok is and why Crona seems so afraid of him and how he got into his room..

She has so many questions but she would not ask them if it upsets Crona.

"T-Thank you.." He sighs in relief, putting a hand to his small chest.

"Your welcome." Maka's gaze falls into the boy's sunken in cheeks. "..Hey Crona did you eat the bread I left you Saturday?"

"A-Ah Y-Yes!" He suddenly stands up.

He walks past her, stumbling a little as he walks over to another corner of the room were she see's her wooden basket is.

Maka's eyes are glued to the boy, and she can't help that her eyes take in every thing about him.

He is so tiny and tall..His long legs barely move as he walks making him look like a clumsy robot. Though he barely moves his feet his hips sway badly making it hard for Maka not to look there. His hip bones poke out of his gown but as her eyes fall on his bottom..

That's definably not boney.

It's like all the fat he has is in his ass, but in a odd way Maka likes it. She likes the boy's feminine curves, and ass. She likes how small he is.,.How frail he looks. It makes her just want to hold him close, to protect him.

The gown is baggy on him, his shoulder blade showing on one side that it's hanging off of.

She feels her face get hot with just watching him walk over to the other side of the room and back..

She's captivated by his body, captivated by him.

"H-Here is y-your basket." He puts it next to her before sitting back down in front of her.

He gives her a smile and Maka's heart tugs.

"T-Thank you for the bread it w-was really good I-

He frowns suddenly.

"M-Maka are you ok?" He reaches out a shaky hand to touch her cheek, his eyes widen. "Y-Your so hot! A-Are you sick? Do you n-not feel well?"

"Uh.." She feels her face get hotter at his touch and at his concern.

It's so embarrassing but she can't stop looking at his lips, how they part slightly in shock.

"M-Maka!" He's begining to tremble, she can hear in his tone he's worried about her.

"I'm fine Crona." She puts a hand over his on her cheek to steady it and she gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry..It's nothing."

"A-Are you sure?" He looks at her with such concern that it causes her face to get hotter and her breath to hitch.

"Y-Your getting hotter!" He frowns.

"Ah it's ok Crona." She smiles again but it's sheepish. "I um..I brought you something else."

She brings over the container hoping changing the subject will get rid of her blush.

"Maka..." He still frowns studying her.

"I'm fine." She reassures one more time and finally her blush leaves her.

Crona visibly relaxes.

"I hope you like apple pie.." Maka opens up the container taking out a spoon and handing it to Crona.

"Apple pie?" He looks so confused. "Aren't they two separate things?"

"No it's one thing." Maka blinks. "You never had apple pie before..?"

"N-No..should I have?"

"YES!"

Crona squeaks looking at her with wide eyes, Maka coughs a little in her hand a habit she picked up from Kid.

'I'm sorry i'm just a little surprised..you need to try this right away Crona." She pushes the container so it's right in front of him.

"B-But.." His gaze shifts behind Maka and she knows who he's looking at "..I-I don't know if I can.."

"Here." Maka suddenly gets up, she gets really close to Crona, standing up on her knees.

"M-Maka what are you-

"He can't see you." She looks down at the boy who is looking up at her with wide eyes. "Sorry but I really want to see the look on your face when you take your first bite.."

"O-Ok.." He blushes darkly as he takes a small spoonful of the pie.

He studies it a moment before he sticks his small tongue out, licking it.

Maka can feel her blush return at watching this..It's just to cute.

Crona face lights up, it's almost glowing as he shoves the rest into his mouth.

"Mmm.." He closes his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that is apple pie for a moment before he goes back to eatting the rest of it.

He attacks the pie, not giving it a chance. He takes a spoonful after another, making cute like 'Mmm's every once and awhile.

Maka's heart hurts at seeing him so happy..To see something she made do that to this boy.

"T-That was a-amazing!" He finally speaks after the whole pie is gone, he puts a hand over his stomach ,letting out a content sigh.

"I'm glad you liked it." Maka giggles...

Wait what? She just..giggled?

What the hell?

When did she become so prissy?

"D-did you make that?" He looks at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah." Is all that comes out.

"O-Of course..t-that's why it was so good." He smiles at her, his eyes becoming half lidded.

Oh her heart hurts so much.

"Nah, apple pie is just always good." Maka averts her gaze.

"Hmm.." He does a cute little humm as he looks at her..Maybe he's studying her?

Maka wonders what he sees..

"W-What's that Maka?" He raises an eyebrow looking at something next to her.

She follows his gaze, seeing her sketch book.

"Oh that's just my sketch book." She picks it up, just to look over it.

"W-What's that?" He stares at it in fascination.

"It's a book were I draw things in, I also write poetry in here." She smiles at the book.

"C-Can I see?"

"Sure." She hands it over.

"A-Aries?" Crona mumbles running his finger tips over the word on the cover. "W-Why is there a ram on your book?"

"It's my horoscope."

"W-What?" Crona looks so confused.

" It's hard to explain but it's something with the stars and it's a effected by your birthday. My birthday is march 28 so i'm a Aries." She smiles at him. "What's your birthday? I could tell you what you are."

"..B-Birthday?" He frowns.

"Yeah birthday..you know the day you were born?" Maka's smile falls at the serious look Crona is giving her..He doesn't know what she's talking about. "..You don't know your birthday?"

"N-No.." His gaze shifts. "S-She never told me..I-I didn't know it was something you were suppose to know.."

By 'she' Maka's guessing he means his mother...

"..Didn't she throw you a party one time a year?" Maka's heart is feeling gripped.

"P-Party?" His frown deepens.

That was it.

"Oh Crona.." She leans in, wrapping her arms around the small boy bring him close to her.

He gasps and drops her sketch book, he tenses in her arms.

She had to hug him..He's never had a birthday party.

His mother never celebrated it..She can almost say she hates this women who ever she is.

"M-Maka w-w-what are you d-d-doing!" He trembles in her arms, she can feel the boy's body warm up.

She can't see his face but she can just imagine the look on it.

"I'm hugging you." She tightens her grip around him, nuzzling the top of his head.

"W-What is it?..A-Are you going to hurt me?" His hands hang limply by his sides, he is so stiff like a statue but he hasn't stop trembling.

"No Crona, a hug is something you do to people you like to comfort them." She holds him firmly and at her words he stops trembling.

There's a moment of silence.

"..I-I think i like it.." He mumbles but his hands stay by his side. "..I-It feels nice.."

Maka's heart hurts..not only has he never had a birthday party but..he's never been hugged.

Not even by his mother.

What kind of monster is she?

"I'm sorry Crona.." She tightens her grip on him.

"F-For what Maka?"

She just shakes her head.

"Maka could you come over here for a moment." She hears Stein say from the bed.

She sighs but pulls away from Crona.

Crona stays frozen in the position as if she was still hugging him, his mouth is open, and his eyes wide..his cheeks are so pink.

She smiles at him before she gets up.

This seems to snap him out of his trance, as he looks up at her with a frown.

"What's w-wrong? Where are you going? A-Are you leaving?" He looks at her sadly.

"No Stein just said he wanted to talk to me." She smiles reassuringly. "You can look at my sketch book while i'm gone if you want."

Crona nods, but he's looking at Stein with a deep frown on his face.

Maka turns and walks back to the doctor, her face falling to a glare.

She is not happy he is taking time away from Crona.

"I couldn't help notice how touchy you have been with the patient." His glasses glare when she stops right in front of him. " It's dangerous that you are even in here but when you go and keep touching him your just asking to be hurt."

"Crona won't hurt me." She glares.

"Maka-

"Did you know he's never been hugged before?" She averts her gaze and frowns. Her fist is gripped. "Did you know..his mother never thrown him a birthday party before? That he doesn't even know his birthday?"

"..." Stein just looks at her with those uncaring eyes. "There is proabably a reason for that Maka."

"Oh? What reason could a mother have?" She shakes her head. "No reason."

"..." Stein wrties something down in his note book before sighing. "There's more to it then that."

"Well if you know so much why don't you enlighten me." She snaps.

"I can't." Stein wrties something else down. "It's classified."

"..Is this what you called me over for?" She sighs.

"No, i'm just warning you." Stein locks eyes with her. "Stop touching him so much."

"..."Maka grips her fist before turning her back to him and walking back to Crona.

She hates how this man tries to act like her father. He isn't and really neither is Spirit.

She has no father.

Crona is looking threw her sketch book, but he looks up immediately when Maka starts walking over.

"W-What did he say?" Crona frowns, a odd look on his face.

"Nothing, being stupid." She grunts as she takes a seat on the pillow again.

"O-Oh.." Crona looks down at the book he's holding. "T-These are really good Maka..Y-You like eyes? Y-You seem to draw the same pair.."

"Yeah I like drawing eyes but only certain ones." Maka smiles at him. "I've only found two people I want to draw."

"W-Who?" Crona looks at the drawings of Kid's eyes, something flashing threw this own blue ones.

His expression has fallen to a pout.

"Well Kid, that's the eyes in there and.." She waits till Crona looks at her. "You."

"M-Me?!" He squeaks his face so red.

"Yes you." She giggles.

"Why me?" His blush is just getting darker.

"I love your eyes." She smiles. "There beautiful."

"R-R-Really?" His gaze shifts, and he grips his knees tighter to his chest but..he can't stop the smile that forms on his lips.

"Yes." She smiles. "I wanted to draw your eyes..but I couldn't get a pencil in here.."

"N-No one has ever liked my eyes before.." He buries his head into his knees. "I-I've heard that there creepy..but not..b-beautiful.."

"There not creepy. Who said that?" She frowns.

"..E-Everyone.." He mumbles. "I hear the nurses talk all the time, they think I don't hear but I do. They like to talk about my eyes and my body, like to talk about how pathetic I look."

His voice completely changes, his tone is low and dark.

"Don't listen to them." Maka looks at the top of his head, not able to see his face.

"..." Crona slowly lifts up his head, his bangs cover his face for awhile before she can see those blue eyes.

They look glossy and dilated, reminding her to much like her mother.

"Crona..."

He blinks.

"Maka.." He shakes his head as if to regain himself, his eyes falling on something behind her again.

"..S-Stein is hurt.." He mumbles.

"Yeah." Maka bows her head, she can hold nothing back from him. "My mom bit him."

"O-Oh n-no." Crona frowns looking at her with concern. "..I-Is that why you came here so early?..Y-You didn't get to see her?"

"No.." She shakes her head. "Her condition is worsening.."

"..W-What's going to happen Maka?" He frowns, that concern shining threw.

"I don't know Crona.." She takes a deep breath and looks up. "..Is it ok if we don't talk about this?..I kinda don't want to think about it."

"Yes.." His gaze shifts a moment. "I-I understand.."

"..Can I ask you something Crona?" Maka moves a little clsoer.

"Y-Yes?" He sqeaks his cheeks tinting.

"Do you ever think about me when I leave?"

"A-All the t-time.." He mumbles before his eyes light in realization, his whole body tenses up. "I-I mean! I do, I don't know w-why your just hard to not think about and I-I don't know how to deal with it sometimes and I'm sorry y-you must think i'm weird now I-

"It's ok." She almost sighs of relief..Her heart is pounding so hard agaisnt her ribs. "I think about you all the time too."

"Y-You...Y-You do?" His face is an impossible shade of red, his large eyes looking anywhere but her.

"Yes.. i'm glad i'm not the only one." She giggles a little in relief.

"W-Why do you think of me?..I-I'm nothing special.." He looks down, his blush leaving him and an odd look coming to his face. "I ruin everything..I can't do anything right."

"Who told you that?" Maka frowns from the change of his attitude.

"Medusa." He trembles his eyes shaking. "She's still mad at me you know? I messed up so bad..so bad I ended up here. She said it's my fault and she's right, it is my fault, it's all my fault."

"Who is Medusa?" Her frown deepens. "How did you mess up Crona?..What are you talking about?"

"She's my mother..Oh opps." He puts his hands over his mouth, a deranged chuckle escaping his lips "Opps sorry! I forget she told me to never call her that! I don't know what medusa is!" His chuckle soon dies on his lips. "All I know is she's all that I have."

"Your wrong."

Maka grits her teeth..She told her son not to call her mother?..She hates this, absolutely hates her.

"You have me Crona."

"How can I be sure that you won't just leave me like she did?" He narrows his eyes at her, his tone dark, not even sounding like the timid boy. "..Medusa didn't even want me, why the hell would you?"

Maybe a normal person would be worried with the way Crona is glaring at her, and how he's getting closer.

But she's not. She stands her ground.

She understands how Crona is feeling because she felt the same way with Kid last night.

He doesn't trust her, and she understands that.

How could he when like he said his mother abandoned him?

"I'm not her Crona. I want you because your amazing. I come back because I want to, because I care about you."

she locks eyes with him as he stops inches from her face.

" I don't know what you have been threw Crona..What she has put you threw but just know I won't do that to you.."

Maka's eyes become glossy.

"I know how it feels to be abandoned..but I could never imagine it if my own mother did.." She swallows the lump in her throat.

"I'm so sorry."

"..." He stares at her, not blinking.

"I won't abandon you." She stares right back ito those dilated eyes. "You have nothing to fear."

Crona suddenly gasps, his pupils going back to normal. His shoulders slump making him look not as tall.

His face becomes a dark red as he tries to pull away but Maka just wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a embrace.

He tenses agaisnt her for a moment..but then he relaxes.

"D-Did you mean it?" He trembles, he feels so frail in her arms..like if she hugged him to hard he would snap. "Y-You won't abandon me?..Y-You..Y-You won't leave me alone?"

"No I won't." She tightens her grip just a little bit. "I will come here every visitor's day. You won't have to worry about me missing a day for you. Your not going to be alone anymore. I won't let it."

"M-Maka.." His body completely relaxes agaisnt hers, it almost feels as if he just past out but he continues to speak. "I-I don't understand this feeling you give me..i-it makes me feel all warm, and safe..I don't know w-what it is..I-I've never felt this way before and I don't know if it's normal.."

"Crona-

"M-Maka.." He pulls away from her, a serious look on his face. "I w-want you to know..I trust you.."

Maka's heart swells and her breath hitches..

He trusts me..?

Even after all he's been threw he's going to put his trust in her?

"T-This feeling.." He puts a hand to his chest. "I-I got it from your words..I b-believe them..and I believe you.."

Maka can just stare at him, all words have left her.

"..I-I know your nothing like Medusa.." He averts his gaze.. "B-But please if this is just some joke..p-please end it now.." He trembles. "I-I don't know if i could take it.."

"It's not a joke." She finds her words, and she's surprised at how firm they are. "You are my friend Crona."

"F-Friends?..We're..friends." A wobbly smile rips out on his face, his whole face lighting up.

Why can't she have her pencil? She really needs to draw those eyes.

"Yes." She smiles, and it almost hurts her face it's so big.

Crona suddenly reaches out, brushing his finger tips against her cheek before pulling away.

"I-I'm sorry!" He averts his gaze, his blush so dark. "I-I just had to make sure your real agian.."

"Hmm." She hums as she cups his face in her hands, rubbing his cheeks gently wiht her thumbs.

"W-What are y-y-you doing?" He squeaks his face getting hotter in her hands.

"I had to make sure your real." She leans her forehead agaisnt his, smiling as she nuzzles him.

"O-Oh i'm real.." His face is so dark, his eyes so wide.

"And so am I." She gives him a smile as she lock eyes with him.

"G-Good." His smile is so large, his eyes sparkle as he looks at her like she' some angel sent from heaven.

She's far from it.

but she would be a angel to him if that's what he wanted.

* * *

_"It's 6:30 people, time to get the heck out."_ The intercom sounds ruining the two teens conversation they were having.

Both Crona and Maka glare up at the ceiling, glaring at whoever just cut them off.

"It's time for you to go Maka." Stein stands up from the bed, he stretches his hand probably from him writing so much.

"I know." Maka sighs as she stands up, her butt not hurting this time.

"A-Aw." Crona pouts as he stands up with her, a frown on his face. "T-Time goes by to fast!"

Maka can't help but smile at him.

He's acting like a little kid who got cheated out of there candy..It's so cute.

"Yeah it does but time goes by fast when your having fun." She gives his nose a soft poke.

The boy blushes, a little giggle escaping his lips.

Maka freezes.

That has to be the cutest laughs she's ever heard..

Her stomach turns, and her face gets hot again.

She opens her mouth to tell him just how cute he is-

"Maka lets go." Stein looks between the two with cold eyes.

"Alright!" Maka sighs before giving Crona one last smile. "Good bye Crona I'll see you Saturday."

"S-See you Saturday!" He blushes and shifts his feet.

Damn it, just why?

Crona's to cute for his own good.

"See you saturday." she gives him a wave as she walks out the door with Stein.

The doctor turns and locks the door.

"So it seems you two are on a personal level." Stein mumbles as he turns to face her. "I must say watching you two was very interesting..Crona was almost a completely different person."

"Are you sure that's not who he really is?" Maka sends him a glare. "I don't know why you guys say he's so dangerous...I never feel threaten with him."

"Well with him acting like that around you I don't blame you." His glasses glare. "But just remember..There's a reason why he's here, and that reason is what makes him so dangerous."

"Could you tell me the reason then?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"No." He states bluntly.

"..Could you at least tell me his birthday?" Maka averts his gaze. "I know you must have his records."

"We do." He looks at her a moment. "But I can't give you any information concerning Crona."

"...Not even his birthday?"

"No." Stein turns his back to her. "..I have a lot of things to think about but Maka?" He looks back at her, a serious look in his eyes. "I still don't think you should hang around Crona..He may be acting good now, but he could snap at any moment and how would you take that?" He looks away from her and walks away. "Not very good.."

"I don't care what you think." She mumbles as she turns on her heel.

She bumps into something hard, causing her to stumble back a little.

"Hey watch where the hell your going you-Oh it's you!"

Maka regains herself and looks at that male nurse, the one who usually takes her to her mother's.

surprisingly he looks happy to see her.

"I was looking for you..Uh.." He scratches the back of his neck and averts his gaze. "..Here."

He takes a pencil out of his scrubs pocket, and reaches it out towards her.

"..." Maka raises an eye brow but takes it from the man. "What's this?"

"A pencil, you know you use them to write with." He grunts, using her own line agaisnt her as he walks past her. "It's yours to keep..Just don't bring it here next time alright?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets, he keeps walking not waiting for her to answer.

"..." Maka watches him leave before looking down at the pencil

Huh..well what do you know?

She smiles a little, gripping the pencil in hand she starts walking down the hall way.

It's not much but even she knows a act of kindness, and she rarely gets those.

Maybe she would talk to him,, and thank him when she came back saturday, but she doesn't know.

Crona's cute little giggle enters her mind as she gets into the elevator..

She knows Saturday is only two days away but..

That's two days to long.

**so I've been updating pretty fast huh? lol. so yay crona/maka cuteness! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! please review! oh and I got the pencil idea with the man from silent fan, thanks for that:) I liked the idea so I decided to use it. till next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Do you ever think about me when I leave?"_

_"A-All the time.."_

Maka's face is becoming flush, thinking about the boy as he cowered in that corner of his. She holds her face in her hands, feeling how hot her it is.

She doesn't know why the boy's words are effecting her so much now..when they hadn't when he actually said them but maybe back then it didn't completely hit her like it is now.

Crona thinks about her.. all the time.

It's not just her.

This thought makes her heart beat speed, and her already hot face to get hotter.

Why does he have this effect on her, this boy?.. She doesn't understand it..and maybe neither does he..

_"I-I don't understand this feeling you give me...I-It makes me feel s-so warm and safe..."_

Could it be he is feeling exactly like she is?..The warm feeling he speaks of is how she feels all the time around him, or when she thinks of Crona..

"_Medusa didn't even want me, why the hell would you?"_

Maka's blush leaves her as she recalls what happen after the boy's confession.

He was happy when Maka told him she thinks about him but then..He changed.

His voice got low, and dark.

His eyes were glossy and dilated.

This doesn't really scare her per say but..it makes her worry a little.

The change in the boy was caused by talking about Medusa..His mother..The bitch.

Maka grinds her teeth, and grips her fist.

What kind of woman is she?..To never give her son a birthday party or hug him!

She's abandon him at the asylum but..maybe she wasn't even really there to begin with.

Crona's always been alone.

She wouldn't let that be anymore.

"_I-I want you to know...I trust you.."_

Her heart swells and it feels like the breath has just been taken out of her remembering that..

Crona trusts her..He believes her..

She would not let him down.

"Maka.."

Maka is jolted out of her thoughts as she sees a pair of nice polish shoes stop in front of her...Apparently she's been looking down this whole time.

She slowly looks up, taking in the formal attire till her eyes lock onto Kid's golden orbs.

He is frowning, a odd look in his eyes..It's a mixture of concern and..hurt?

"Yeah?" She says dumbly blinking, her mind is still in a haze, she's there but not really.

"..Are you avoiding me?" He averts his gaze, his voice soft.

"What?" Maka blinks.

"Ever since Wednesday you haven't even speaked with me..In class you barely even look at me..You haven't answered my messages.." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean to offend you Maka..If your mad at me please tell me, I wish to talk about it."

"..Sorry Kid, I'm not mad I've just had a lot on my mind." She sighs, looking down at her hands.

"Like what Maka?" He frowns and takes a seat next to her on the bench, looking over her with concern.

Maka just shakes her head, keeping her gaze straight.

She watches the ducks swim in the small pond a little aways from them...The pond was always her favortie thing about the park.

Maka and her mother use to go over to feed the ducks, the only birds that didn't seem to be willing to walk over to the benches where they usually are.

She use to be afraid of ducks really, they make weird noises and will chase you if you have bread.

Maka hates being chased..It's a fear of hers..It's makes her feel helpless.

"..How did the visit with your mother go yesterday?"

Kid's voice jolts her back.

"..." Maka doesn't really want to tell him about the whole situation with her mother..She hasn't been thinking about it at all because she doesn't want to.

To think about it will make it real.

To talk about it will make it real.

She didn't even talk about it to Crona for this reason.

"..I understand you don't want to talk about it." Kid's soft voice causes her to look over at him, he's giving her such a caring smile. "I will not pry."

"..Thanks." Maka sighs in relief, leaning back on the bench.

"Your quite welcome.." He studies her. "..So you are not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?" Maka turns her head to look at her best friend. "To be honest I thought you would be a little upset with me."

"No, it was incinerate of me." He shakes his head. "I understand..with all that you went through these last couple of years, I should have known better."

".." Maka doesn't respond because he's right.

He should have known.

"You didn't wait for me today like you usually do." He averts his gaze. "I was looking for you, it's only by luck that I happened to decide to take a stroll in the park and see you."

"Yeah I'm sorry, I was going to wait for you but.." Maka takes a deep breath. "..I'm sure you heard of that new rumor going around right?"

"No..what new rumor?" Kid's frown deepens, the boy moving closer to her in concern.

"Well a lot of dogs and cats have gone missing..No one knows what's been happening to them but apparently.." Maka looks down at her hands. "They found one of the missing cats in a garbage can some where in town, the cat's neck was slit and it's body shaved."

"That is quite odd but what does that have to do with you?"

"The rumor is that they think I did it.."Maka's face gets hot. "They think i'm doing some sort of witch craft, and that i'm the one stealing all the animals to sacrifice."

She locks eyes with Kid.

"They think I killed that cat, and drank it's blood."

"That's ridiculous!" Kid's eyes flare, the boy gritting his teeth.

Maka blinks.

She's never seen Kid angry before and well..he looks pissed.

"How could they even come up with something so wrong? What is the matter with this town?!"

"Well, there reason for believing it's me is because of my mom drinking the fireman's blood.." Maka looks down thinking about the words she over heard.

_"...Of course she drunk that poor cat's blood!..Her mother drunk human blood, and if it's true she's as insane as her..what's some cat blood? Nothing!"_

She hates how everyone know's everything about what happen with her mother..she hates it so much.

"Your not your mother." Kid stands up, his fist is gripped. His golden eyes are burning. "They have no right to say such things! This is getting out of hand!"

"Your pretty riled up huh?" Maka blinks staring at the boy.

"Aren't you?" He turns to look at her. "There speaking lies about you Maka!"

"I don't really care what they say about me..I just care about my mother." She locks eyes with him. "These people will say what they want, and believe what they want. It doens't really matter."

"B-But.." His expression falls, his golden orbs holding concern for her agian.

"Don't be so worried." Maka smirks. "This is just one rumor, I've heard worse."

Maka looks down.

"It's not the rumor that cause me to just run out of school.." She sighs. "The girl who owns the dead cat is pissed and apparently she really believes I did it. I've heard that she's gotten a group of people to you know, bring me to justice."

Maka shakes her head.

"Today I saw a pretty large group of kids around my locker and well..I was smart and just left. What ever they want it isn't good."

"They won't touch you." Kid growls causing Maka to look at him a little surprised at the boy's tone. "They have no proof! They can't just pass judgement like that!"

Kid walks up to her, his golden orbs flaring.

"I won't let them hurt you Maka..I will clear your name." His breathing is becoming uneven. "If I must I will get father to make a announcement! This is going to far if they are planning on trying to hurt you for a crime you did not commit!"

"Kid.." Maka just stares up at him, still in shock.

"I promise you.." The boy is getting closer, his face getting closer to hers. "I won't let them hurt you.."

"..I don't need protection." Maka pulls away and crosses her arms. " I can handle myself.."

"Maka.." He frowns.

"Hey there she is!"

Maka and kid turn around to see a group of kids..about five guys..all of them they go to school with.

Maka just blinks as they point at her sending her glares but..

Kid's glaring right back.

"Hey you little bitch you thought you could just run off from us?" The biggest boy growls, probably the leader. "Your not going to just fucking kill my girl's cat and get away with it you freak!"

"I believe I didn't run." Maka shrugs, not at all effected by them. "I believe I walked calmly out of the school ground, and to the park to enjoy myself."

"Alright you smart ass-

"Enough." Kid growls, getting in front of Maka protectively, glaring holes into the five guys that are getting closer. "You will not touch her. She has done no wrong!"

"She fucking killed my girl's cat!" The big boy growls, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"Give me proof of this!" Kid growls, gripping his fist. "Where is your proof?!"

"..We don't need proof.." The boy speaks uncertainly now.

"She's insane! That's all the proof we need!" Another boy speaks up, sending Kid a glare.

"Where is your proof of that?" Kid takes a step forward and they take a step back. "If Maka is insane then why is she still here? and not in the asylum?"

"..I don't know man but her mom is fucking insane-

"If your mother is a murderer does that make you one too?" Kid's voice is so dark, his breathing becoming uneven. "She is not her mother! You can not pass judgement on her because of that!"

"..Why the hell are you sticking up for her Kid? Like what the hell you use to be awesome man." The big boy shakes his head.

"If I was awesome in some one like your eyes then I must have been the opposite of that." Kid's glare hasn't fallen. "Get out of here now, if I hear that you try to mess with Maka again I will handle you myself."

"Man fuck you Kid." The big boy growls but he's backing up, all the boys are. " Nothing good can come out of being friends with her, she will just bring you down with her man."

Kid's glare doesn't fall as he watches the five guys walk away, he doesn't stop till he can no longer see them.

"He's right you know?" Maka watches them leave, her face blank.

"What are you talking about." Kid turns to look at her.

"Nothing good will come out of you being my friend." Maka looks back, her face staying blank. "There going to shun you more now..you know this don't you?"

"I don't care Maka." He shakes his head. "I-

"Why did you do that?" Maka takes a step away frome him, not looking at the boy. "Why did you get involved?..I didn't need your help, I don't need anyone's help alright?"

"Maka-

"You don't deserves this!" She growls, glaring at Kid. "Why do you keep doing this? Helping me, and talking to me when all it's getting you is hurt!"

"Because I care for you Maka." He takes a step closer. " I don't care what those people think of me..but I care about what you think.."

"Well you shouldn't." She looks away from him, her breathing becomeing uneven. "..Kid I don't want you talking to me anymore..'

"What?" His eyes are wide with hurt.

"Your not my friend, don't talk to me, stop being around me, and stop sticking up for me." She pushes past him, a glare frozen on her face. "I don't need your help, I don't need anyone."

"Maka!" His voice sounds weak as he follows her. "Why-

"Stop following me." She growls before she starts running off.

She doesn't hear what else he says and she's glad.

She couldn't handle much more.

She keeps running till she's sure she's far enough away..

Tears steam down her face, but she quickly wipes them away.

She had to let Kid go..after seeing what he did for her..

She knows what the town is going to do.

There going to talk about him, going to hate him like they hate her, going to shun him like they shun her.

She wasn't going to let that happen to Kid.

If they aren't friends..then it won't happen..

Hopefully Kid will be angry with her with how she acted..Maybe he would even tell the other kids how much of a bitch she was to him when he tried to protect her.

She hopes he does..That would get him a lot of points to his reputation..It could even heal it completely.

The kids would like him again because there not friends and he talks bad about her..

And that's what she wants.

She doesn't want Kid to be dragged down with her..like that big boy said.

She knew his words were true.

"Well look who it is.."

Maka looks up to see that big boy smirking at her..with out her realizing it those five boys from before have formed a circle around her.

There is no escape, she's trapped.

"Looks like Kid's not here..You can't hide behind the mayor's son now!" The boy chuckles darkly as he takes a step froward.

"I wasn't hiding behind him." Maka grunts, staring him in the eyes.

There brown...A ugly color of brown, and wild looking.

"Oh?" The boy smirks, and the other boys chuckle. "It looked like you were back at the park..You cowered like a little bitch."

"Kid didn't know what he was talking about." Maka blurts out, glaring. "He isn't my friend, so I wasn't hiding behind him. When you left he tried to beat me up, so I ran away."

She's only lieing for Kid. So that they can except him again.

"Whoa really?..The sneaky bastard!" The boy shakes his head a grin on his face. "He just wanted all the fun for himself! I knew he couldn't actually have cared about you! I mean you the hell could?"

"I don't know." Maka almost smiles..

Perfect..Kid's going to be ok.

"To bad I got to you first though." The boy grabs her by the shirt and lifts her up. His brown eyes dance madly. "Don't cry like abitch when you feel the pain."

Maka kicks him in the balls hard, the boy yelps dropping her. He falls to his knees, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he rolls around.

"Well only if you can take your own advice." Maka smirks at the in pain boy.

"Ah my balls!" He cries, his face red as he looks at her dangerously. "Don't just stand there beat the shit out of her!"

All the other boys jump at Maka at the command.

Maka punches and kicks crazily, getting some good hits on the boys in there faces, and in there stomach but..soon the four boys are able to grab her arms, holding her were she's venerable, so she can't defend her self.

One boy punches her in the stomach.

The wind is knocked right out of her.

She grinds her teeth as she takes another hit, this time it's her face.

The boy's fist connects with her cheek, sending her head to the side.

The boy smirks as he pulls his fist back to hit her again.

Maka closeses her eyes waiting for the blow.

"What the fuck-

"Holy shit-

"What?!-

Maka hears a lot of movement, realizing that no one is holding her arms anymore she opens her eyes.

She can't believe what she sees.

Kid is..beating the shit out of those four boys.

Two are already out on the ground..pasted out.

She didn't know he knew karate..and by the looks of it he must be a black belt.

Kid does a flipping kick on one of the boys, knocking the boy to the ground, and out for the counnt.

The last boy standing charges him.

Kid just grabs him by the arm and flips him.

"Holy fucking hell!" The big boy who Maka had kicked in the balls looks at all his friends with horror before he forces himself up and tries to run away.

He doesn't get far.

Kid runs after him, and in a second is on him. He grabs the boy by the shoulders and throws him hard against the wall of a building.

"What did I tell you?!" Kid's breathing is uneven. "I told you not to touch her!"

"Whoa ok..Look i'm sorry man we..whoa..ok.." The boy's eyes shake as Kid tightens his grip.

"I will have you all arrested for this!" He growls.

"Don't...Ok look sorry man?..We won't touch her again I swear to god.." The boy looks like he's about to pee himself.

"That's right your not." Kid lets go of the boy, and as soon as he does he takes off running.

Maka can just stare at him..She's in shock. She can't even move or comprehend what she just saw.

"Maka!" Kid turns and runs to her. He kneels by her looking at her frantically searching for any wounds. "Are you alright?!"

"..." She can just stare at him.

"Oh Maka.." He reaches out and touchs her cheek, a deep frown on his face.

She winces in pain.

"..I'm so sorry.." His expression changes to anger again. "..I will have them all arrested for this Maka! I will talk to father about it immediately!"

"..Kid what are you doing?" She speaks breathlessly..It's all that could come out.

"Helping a friend."

Maka opens her mouth.

"I know you are worried about me being shun Maka..but I don't care." He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I only care about you.."

"..You idiot.." Maka's voice cracks and she trembles.. "I didn't want this!..I could have taken that beaten Kid..I wanted you to get your life back..I don't want you to be dragged down with me."

"Maka I am your friend, I could not sit back and watch you get hurt." Kid pulls back to lock eyes with her. "I will not abandon you, I already told you that. I don't care what they think Maka, I've told you this."

"Kid-

"I can't stop talking to you Maka..or stop being around you." Kid moves closer. "I must protect you from these people..They are the ones who are going insane."

"...Your stupid you know that?" She chuckles sadly.

"If I say I'm a fool will you keep me as your friend?"

"Hmm..maybe."

"I'm a fool." He sighs.

"Yup." Maka can't help but to smirk at him. "Now say i'm smarter then you."

"Hey hey! That's going a little far aren't we?"

"I don't know.." She smirks when Kid's face pales. "I'm just playing, I don't want to crush your dignity..If you really want to stay my freind then whatever, do what you want."

Maka forces her self up.

Kid tiess to help her but she just pushes him off.

"I don't need help Kid..I've taken worse beatens then this." She smirks at him. "..This is nothing.."

"Maka..who else has put there hands on you?" Kid's expression changes to pure anger, his teeth are grit.

"..." Maka averts her gaze and crosses her arms. "It was along time ago, I don't want to talk about it."

"Maka.."

"Thanks for your help Kid..even though your stupid." Maka forces a smile.

"Stupid for helping you?"

"Yes."

"Then I will contunie to be a fool." He touches her cheek gently, frowning when she winces.

"..Do you think a bruise will form?" Maka looks at him.

"..No, it's just red." He studies her. "Did they hit your anywhere else?."

"Just the stomach." She shrugs.

"...Come with me." Kid grabs her wrist and starts to lead her away out of the ally she some how ended up in.

"Where are we going?" She raises an eye brow but just lets him lead her..

She said this beaten was no big deal but really she's feeling kinda dizzy..

That boy had an arm.

"To my house, I'm going to clean you up."

"..." maka just follows..'

Her head is feeling really fuzzy.

"I won't let this happen again Maka." Kid looks back at her, his yellow eyes shining.

"..."

She doesn't know what to say to that.

* * *

"Now are you sure your ok?" Kid studies her as she gets out of his hummer.

"I'm fine Kid." Maka grunts, turning around to look at him. "Stop being a worry wart."

"I can't help it." He frowns. "You almost past out at my house.."

Did she?...

huh.

She doesn't remember.

"Well uh.." She averts her gaze to look at her home.. "..Thanks for the ride home Kid."

"Your welcome Maka." Kid smiles gently, looking at her with a emotion she doesn't understand..

"..See you Kid.." She starts to walk away just to stop.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes Maka?"

"I trust you."

She hears him gasp before she walks up to her home, and threw her front door.

She couldn't really look at him but..it's true.

She trusts Kid.

He protected her..and lord knows what the kids are going to do to him now.

And he doesn't care.

Maka looks around the living room..

No one's here.

Maka sighs in relief as she makes her way to her room.

She closes and locks the door.

She takes her book bag off, dropping it to the floor as she looks in it.

She pulls out her note book, and takes a seat on her bed.

Maka turns to the page that she dedicated to Crona..looking over all the new information she has.

So new things she knows about Crona..

His mother's name is Medusa.

She told him never to call her mother.

He doesn't know his birthday.

Has never been hugged.

Loves apple pie.

Ragnarok has been in his room...Possibly a visitor.

He doesn't like to talk about Ragnarok.

Doesn't like to talk about Medusa.

He trursts her.

He thinks about her all the time.

Maka's cheeks get hot again at looking at that last part..

She wonders if he's thinking about her right now?..If he's as excited to see her as she is him?

She hopes so..

Maka looks on the other half of the page..

Ok so things she still doesn't know.

Who Ragnarok is.

Why Crona is afraid of his mother.

Why he is a patient.

Why they say he is so dangerous.

..Well those are the main things she wants to know that she doesn't..

All these things are bothering her more and more..but really it isn't here business.

She can't stop now though..she's in to deep.

She's to fascinated.

Ok..So Ragnarok isn't a doctor, but Crona said he's like a visitor..yet she has never seen anyone visit him other then herself..

The way Crona talks about him she can just guess he doesn't like Ragnarok..and he was worrried he would come while she was there..

Could somehow Ragnarok made it pass her with out seeing him?..Maybe he visited Crona when she was seeing her mother..

Wouldn't that be to much of a coincidence though?-

Maka's pocket vibrates, destroying her thoughts.

She sighs and pulls out her phone.

It's Kid.

_"Hey Maka..You don't know how happy I am to have your trust. I wish to show you something tomorrow Maka."_

"_I can't. Asylum."_ She texts back before looking back at her note book.

Now..Medusa..that bitch.

What could she have done to frighten him, did she-

Her phone vibrates.

She sighs and answers it.

_"Oh I understand..Sunday then? :)"_

"Y_eah sure."_

She puts her phone down and looks back at her notebook.

..Well her train of thought is destroyed now.

Maka sighs before putting away her notebook.

What a fucking day...

She runs her hands threw her bangs to her two pig tails before taking them out, letting her hair fall down.

She just can't wait to be with Crona again..To hold that small boy in her arms.

Maka could hug Crona all day...He's bony but at the same time so soft.

Her face gets hot as she lays down in bed.

It's getting harder to stop thinking about the boy's small lips..thinking of the boy's cute tongue as he licked that pie.

He's just to cute..and she can't handle it.

He just looks so innocent..and he's so sensitive to any form of touch..

It's to tempting.

Maka thinks of the boy's cute giggle..

Her stomach turns.

She must make him laugh like that again..

She's makeing that a goal for tomorrow.

Maka's eyes close..A smile on her face..

The boy has taken over her mind..it's his.

Anything else he wanted she would gladly give him.

When he smiles, she smiles.

When he's happy, she's happy.

..She's in to deep..

Is this even fascination anymore..?

Maka falls asleep with Crona's small smile stuck in her head.

..Someone please tell her.

**So yeah, another chapter! lol i'm pretty sure you guys know the pattern now..so next Crona will be there!..got to say things are about to get crazy!**

**please review:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka puts a hand over her heart and takes a deep breath before she opens the doors to Dark Side insane asylum.

She prays to God she doesn't see Stein..That everything is ok and that she will be able to see her mother..

Her eyes search the front desk and she lets out a sigh of relief.

Only that brown haired lady is sitting at the front..No doctor.

"Oh look.." The woman glances at her before looking down at her phone. "I didn't think you were coming, your never late."

"Yeah, ran into some traffic."

And by that she means the cab driver almost hit a fucking deer but she wouldn't say that.

Maka walks up to the front desk as the lady pulls out that familiar book.

"I can see my mom right..?" Maka looks at her, her face getting a little pale.

"Yes, Kami has been stabilized." The woman nods and pushes the book over. "Just be a little careful of what you say and do..There will be so many nurses in there you probably won't be able to barely walk."

Maka just signs for her mother and then for Crona, letting out a sigh of relief..

Her mother is ok..She can see her..

"..Your still seeing Crona?" The woman looks up at her like she's stupid when she got the book back.

"Yes now ring your little bell, I don't have all the time in the world." Maka grunts.

"..." The woman glares at her, Maka obviously pissing her off but she rings the bell any way.

That male nurse she always sees comes out of the back, at seeing her he turns his head to the side trying to hide his smirk.

"Let me guess Kami?" The man grunts.

"And Crona." The woman sighs.

"Crona..?" The man's smirk falls and he gives Maka a suspicious look.

"yes Crona, now lets go I want to see my mom." Maka walks past the desk, towards the elevator.

The man just grumbles under his breath as he follows her, he pushes a button and they both get in.

"So.." Maka watches as he pushes the 5th button and the doors close. "..Thanks for the pencil.."

She's feeling in a good mood. That's the only reason she's doing this.

"Hell don't mention it." He grins over at her..

Maka blinks..

This man has very sharp teeth..

"You better not have brought it though." He sighs. " I would hate to have to break one I gave you."

"Oh, how horrible would it be if you broke a pencil you spent five cents on." Maka rolls her eyes.

"Hell I didn't even spend that." He chuckles. "You got a mouth on you huh?"

"Yup." she grunts.

She can see a vein beginning to pop out of the man's head..He has a short temper huh?

This should be fun.

"Damn kids.." He grumbles as the doors to the elevator opens. "Have no respect.."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know giving away an old pencil equals me giving you respect." She smirks at the man as they walk down the hallway together.

"It wasn't a old pencil...well ok it is but it's a good quality damn it!" The man looks away from her. "I've used that pencil for years for my art work..It use to give me sort of luck back when I was an artist."

He looks at her and gives her a grin.

"Doctor Stein told me you have a sketch book, so it's a good thing I did give you that pencil. It's fucking awesome if you want to draw small details and shit." His eyes flicker with excitement. "Have you tried it out?"

"No I haven't." Maka studies him. "Not being rude, but I would never see you as the type to be an artist."

He really didn't..He looked more like..I'm going to spend all my time drinking and getting into fights kind of person.

Much like the people from the jersey shore.

He's even tan like them..

"Whatever." He grunts and looks away, he looks almost embarrass.

"..I'm not really an artist." Maka keeps studying him. "I only draw eyes."

"What about the rest of the body?" The man turns and looks at her again.

"Just eyes." She shakes her head.

"..Well I'd like to see your sketches some time." He grumbles and averts his gaze again. "But you better use that fucking pencil..It was one of my favorites."

"Then why did you give it to me?" Maka grunts. "That was stupid of you."

"Because I broke your stupid pencil and for some stupid reason felt bad." The man grumbles, a vein sticking out of his head. "I'm starting to regret it now."

"Already?" she smiles smugly at him.

The man gives her the middle finger, just for his face to pale.. "Uh..Sorry old habits die-

Maka sticks out her middle finger, a smirk on her face.

The man stares at it a moment before a large grin rips out on his face. "I like you, you little brat." He chuckles. "You have some balls for a girl."

"Damn straight." Maka smirks and puts her finger away as they stop in front of the familiar door of..

403.

"Well I'll be back later to take you to Crona's.." His face scrunches up at saying his name as he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. "..When do you think I should come back?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, as she takes deep breaths..She has to be ready for this.

"..I'm sure Stein will call me but I'll be back after a get a smoke." He smirks. "I quit drinking but hell can't quit them both."

"You still drink." Maka grunts.

"..What?" He blinks.

"I said you still drink.." Maka leans in and takes a sniff. "You drank some vodka this morning..I don't count that as quitting."

"..Ok how the fuck did you do that?" His eyes are wide.

"I have a alcoholic father." She shrugs. "I just know these things. So don't try to lie."

"Well I'll be damn.." He grumbles and starts to walk away.

"Hey."

He turns to look back at her.

Maka smirks as she gives him the middle finger before walking into the room.

She can hear the man chuckle as she looks around.

When the woman at the front said there would be a lot of nurses she wasn't kidding.

There has to be at least..twenty is this small room and it's making her feel a little claustrophobic.

All the nurses give her an odd look..Some look scared, some look nervous, and some look pissed off.

Maka's eyes fall on her mother and..

Oh god..Please just make this stop..

Her mother is laying on the floor, her limps spread out as if she's about to make a snow angel. She looks up at the ceiling and..

Those eyes..Those eyes will give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

There dilated and glossy like usual but..her pupils are so small it looks like she doesn't have any. Her veins are visible in her mother's eyes..There more red then green now.

Maka's feet move on there own..closer to the woman on the floor but really she just wanted to leave. To be away from here.

"Mom.." It comes out as a whisper.

Her mother's head turns at an odd angle to look at her, those..eyes locking onto hers.

Maka's legs are becoming weak.

"O-Oh Maka..It's been a while hasn't it.." Her mother's lips go into a tight line.

"..Yes.." She doesn't know what else to say.

"What no bread?" She pouts as she studies her daughter with..those eyes.

"..No I'm sorry mom." Maka sighs. "Spirit hasn't gone shopping.."

"Spirit..?" Her mother's eyes become more glossy. "W-Who..?"

"No one mom."

If she doesn't remember Spirit then that's for the best.

She doesn't want her to remember that man. It would only cause her hurt.

"B-But Maka..I know S-Spirit..' Her eyes become almost watery. " W-Why..Why haven't I seen him?..I f-feel as if he should be here with me..b-but you're the only person who comes to see me..."

"Mom just forget about him." Maka almost growls.

He should be here.

But he's not.

"..D-Does he not love me Maka?"

Maka's breath hitches..

No she can't see this..No she cant'..

Tears slowly fall down her beautiful mother's face, her lower lip querying.

Maka feels the lump in her throat.

"M-Mom please don't cry-

"He doesn't does he?..He's abandoned me..after all I've done for him.." She shakes her head, her words so bitter.

"You don't need that ass hole mom." Maka gets to her knees next to her..her eyes are shaking.

"..I understand now.." Her mother's tears keep falling. "Was I-I the only one in love..?"

"Mom-

"Maka..time is short." Her mother's tears suddenly just stop, and her head jerks oddly to look at her again.

'W-What?" She almost jumps from the change of her mother.

"Time is short..The evil one is getting close.." She slowly sits up with her arms staying limp..She looks like a puppet being pulled up by strings.

"I don't-

"Please just listen." Her mother looks at her with panic eyes.

Maka just nods..but she frowns.

"..Baby time is short..I'm getting weaker and weaker.." Her mother leans in closer but Maka stands her ground. "I won't be able to last much longer."

"what are you talking about mom?" Her frown deepens.

"Beware of the snake.." Her mother moves her arms in an odd way..Maka guessing trying to symbolize snakes as she makes hissing sounds.

The nurses are starting to talk.

"..Beware of the three eyed man Maka." Her mother gets so close she can feel her breath on her face. Her eyes are wide and odd looking. "He won't stop till he has you my beautiful, beautiful Maka..He wants your soul but as long as I'm here he can't touch you.."

"Mom..' Maka takes a deep breath she has had enough. "There isn't a man ok? I know there isn't!"

The whole room goes quiet.

Maka averts her gaze from her mother..Not able to look at her.

"..So it's true.." Her mother's voice is shaky.

Maka can feel her eyes start to water.

"Y-You don't believe me..You think I'm crazy.."

Theses words are daggers to Maka's heart.

"Mom I just..ok it's hard to believe that-

"Oh I understand.." Her mother's tone is hard..and sharp like glass. "..You think I'm so crazy?! Well you won't when you start seeing the man! and then you'll be sorry!"

Her mother is panting but Maka can't look at her.

"..W-What am I saying?" Her mother's tone completely changes. "..I don't want you to ever see him baby! Please you can think I'm crazy but heed my warning! He will come for you next! Please never be alone..never look into mirrors for to long."

"..Mom.." Tears are starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Behold the three eyed man!" Her mother suddenly screams, pointing to thin air. "He's come to torment me for he know's my times about to come!"

The nurses start to walk over calmly.

"Mom!" Maka shouts trying to get her to calm down but she continues to scream as she rips chucks of her hair out.

"I'm not going down with out a fight you bastard!" Her mother growls and then she-

No..Not again.

Her mother attacks a nurse..bitting into her neck.

Maka can only watch in horror as her mother fights 20 nurses..biting, kicking, and punching.

Blood is getting everywhere and it seems they just can't get a good hold on her mother..

Her mother is swallowing there blood.. tears falling down her face as she screams bloody murder.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you before you can touch her!" She screams before she bites another nurse..ripping some flesh off his shoulder.

"Mom stop!" Maka screams and before she knows it she's charging.

She's charging towards her mother.

Her mother turns on her and-

Slaps her across the face, her mother's nails scratch across her cheek.

Maka can't stop the tears..not because that hurt but..because her mother had hit her.

She had attacked her.

"Stand back!" Suddenly Stein comes out of no where and tackles her mother. He struggles with pinning her down as the other nurses quickly come over and stab her with needles.

"Get her the hell out of here!" Stein growls motioning for Maka. He locks eyes with her. "..go home Maka..just go home.."

"Stop it the three eyed man is here!" Her mother screams as she still thrashes in their arms.

"..." Maka runs out of the room, tears streaming down her face as she bumps into something hard.

"Whoa what the hell- Hey what's wrong?"

Maka looks up to see that male nurse looking down at her in concern.

No words would form.

"Take her out of here!" Stein yells one last time before they shut the door.

"..I think they want me to take you home." The man looks at her a moment. "Hey..what happen in there?"

Maka shakes her head.

"Take me to Crona..I need to see Crona." Maka takes deep breaths..Her hands are shaking so bad.

"..I think you should go home-

"I don't give a fuck ok?" She growls. "Just take me to Crona!.."

She needs him.

"..Alright." The man starts to walk away , Maka right on his heel. "..I'm not suppose to do this but.." He looks at her from the corner of his eye. "I got you alright? This will be are secret."

"..." Maka just nods as she wipes her tears away.

She didn't want to just show up crying..She wanted to give him a smile first..

"..What the hell?" The man stops once they get to the hallway with Crona's room.

Maka follows his gaze and can't help but to raise an eye brow.

A lot of nurses are standing by Crona's room..all of them chatting eagerly about something.

"Can you believe she came back?"

"After all these years!"

"I wonder how she's like?"

"..Okay then." The man leads her over to Crona's door. He gets out his keys-

"You can't go in there." A nurse turns to glare at Maka's nurse.

"What the hell you mean we can't." Maka growls. She's in no mood to play games.

"Crona already has a visitor." One nurse speaks up.

Maka's expression falls.

Another visitor..

Her eyes widen..

Could it be Ragnarok?!

Maka looks up in the little window trying to see this person but..

She doesn't see anyone..She can't even see Crona.

Shit.

"Who's visiting him?" Maka growls looking back at the group of nurses.

"His mother, Lady Medusa." One woman speaks up excitedly.

Maka's heart almost stops.

..Medusa..

The bitch who abandoned Crona, who never gave him a birthday party or hugged him?

That bitch is here? Right now? Visiting him?

Her breath is taken from her..

..Nothing is going as expected today..everything is crazy.

"How long has she been in there?" Maka walks away from the doors to walk closer to the group of nurses.

"I think she just got in there about 15 minutes ago-

They all hear the door creak open.

Maka turns.

Oh.

No.

A woman walks out of Crona's room and Maka immediately takes in everything about her.

She wears a tight black dress, with nice high heels to match. Her hair is blonde with these two long strands that come to the front and do a weird braid..

She looks nothing like Crona..

And her eyes..

Maka glares at this woman a anger burning her deeply.

Those eyes are the eyes of a snake..

There golden like Kid's but..she hates them.

She hates her.

"Ah lady Medusa! It's been so long!" One nurse chimes excitedly..All the nurses seem to have perked up except the male nurse.

"Yes it has." The woman gives them a sweet smile..

It's fake. Maka knows it is.

"How was your visit?..gosh I couldn't imagine having a daughter like that lady Medusa..We all feel for you." One nurse says.

Oh if looks could kill..Maka would have killed that woman.

"Crona's a boy!" Maka growls, her eyes burning dangerously as all eyes fall on her. "Don't you fucking talk like that. She's lucky she has a son like him!"

Maka sends a glare to Medusa.

"You don't deserve Crona as a son, he's amazing and you fucking abandoned him!" Her breathing is speeding up. "You only spent fucking 15 minutes with him!"

"I know." Medusa sighs sadly. "I am a horrible mother..your right I don't deserve Crona."

All the other nurses look at her with concern but Maka's glare hasn't fallen.

She can see right threw her.

"I've been rather busy with work and..oh but that's no excuse." She shakes her head as her snake eyes lock unto Maka. "..You must be Maka right?"

"How did you-

"Crona told me all about you." Medusa smiles. "That's pretty much the only thing he talk about..his friend Maka."

Maka can't help it...'

She blushes.

"I'm glad to have met you in person." Medusa holds out her hand, a sweet smile on her face. "I'm medusa, Crona's mother..Thank you so much for being there for my son. It's so kind of you.."

"..." Maka just looks at the hand.

She would not touch her.

"oh I understand." Medusa pulls her hand away but that smile hasn't fallen. "Well..it was nice Maka..I hope I see you again.."

The woman turns and walks away, the group of nurses following her.

"Real soon."

Maka can hear the smugness in that if no one else could.

"Huh, she seems like a nice woman." The male nurse shrugs. "I was expecting her to be crazy or something."

"..." Maka just walks into Crona's room, slamming the door in the male nurse's face.

She is not a nice woman.

She is a snake.

"Crona!" She shouts maybe a little loudly but she's worried.

A fear is gripping her heart.

Maka looks over in the corner.

Her breath hitches.

Crona sits in the corner like normal but..his head is hanged, his bangs covering his beautiful eyes.

Her heart feels gripped.

He looks so frail..and she's afraid if seeing Medusa could have broken him.

If she hurt him...

"Crona!" Maka rushes over, skating on her knees across the floor to stop right in front of him.

He doesn't respond.

"..Crona.." Maka reaches out, touching the boy's hand that's resting on his knees, a frown on her face.

The boy tenses at the contact.

He slowly lifts his head up.

His eyes are big and odd looking..There not blinking but there looking at her.

"Crona." she tries again.

He blinks.

"Maka..?" Crona blinks a couple more times and then rubs his eyes before looking at her again as if he couldn't believe she was there. as he focus on her a smile rips out on his face. "Y-Your back!"

As soon as that smile had come, it was gone.

Crona frowns, looking down at his feet..his face looks like it's getting paler.

"Crona I-

"D-Did you see her?" His eyes shake, his face becoming pale.

'Yes I did.." Maka takes a deep breath. "..Did she really only stay here for 15 minutes Crona?.."

"I-I don't know..s-she wasn't in here for to l-long but.." He smiles but..Maka can see it's a sad kind of smile. "I-I'm so glad she came to see me..I-I thought s-she had forgotten about me.."

Maka's heart hurts..

"When was the last time you saw her?" She gets closer, studying the boy.

"U-Um..s-she told me it's b-been seven years.." His gaze shifts.

Oh.

No.

Seven..Seven fucking years? And she has the balls to come in here for 15 minutes?..

The saddest thing though..that breaks her heart is..

Crona's ok with that..He's happy she just came.

She hates that bitch.

"..How was the visit Crona..?" She grits her teeth..She has so much she wants to say but she doesn't want to upset him.

"G-Good.." By the way his eyes shift and his face pales..

She knows he's lying.

"Did she hurt you Crona?" Her voice comes out sharp, almost a growl.

Crona looks at her with wide eyes and she can't blame him.

It surprised her too.

"N-No..s-she's never hurt me before.." He mumbles and averts his gaze..A far away look to them.

"If she ever did you would tell me right Crona?" Maka gets closer. "I don't want any one hurting you."

"M-Maka.." He looks at her, those beautiful eyes holding awe for her again.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before the boy nods and averts his gaze with a blush on his face.

"I-I'll tell you Maka.."

"..So I heard you talked about me a lot to her." Maka smiles trying to change the subject to something lighter.

She expected Crona's blush to deepen but..

Crona's blush is lost and his face becomes a deathly pale. His blue eyes shake as his body and he can't look at her.

"It's ok Crona. I don't mind that you-

"I-I didn't w-want her to k-know about y-you.." He mumbles and Maka barely hears it.

"..Why?" She blinks when she feels some stabbing pain in her heart..Is she feeling hurt?

"I-I'm worried...no not worried I'm terrified that she'll.." He trembles, his breathing becoming uneven. "T-That she'll take y-you away f-from me...or that she'll make me..."

Crona grips his hair tightly, his eyes wide with panic. He's panting as if he can't get enough oxygen.

"No matter what she does Crona, she couldn't take me away from you." Maka grabs his hands, and starts to rub them gently for comfort. "You have nothing to worry about."

"M-Maka.." His trembling has died down as he looks at her. "..Y-You don't know Medusa..she.."

He bows his head.

"Well she don't know me either." Maka lifts his head to look at her, she gives him a firm look. "I already told you..I'm not going anywhere and nothing Medusa could do would change that."

"..." His eyes shake as he searches hers..He's looking for something and Maka guesses he finds it because he lets out a sigh of relief and his body relaxes.

Maka smiles and lets go of his hands..

She knows he believes her.

He trusts her.

"Okay M-Maka.." He averts his gaze..His face is still so pale..

He bites his lip while gripping his arm tightly with the other.

His eyes shift and she knows he's having some sort of battle in his head..

Maybe he doesn't trust her-

"H-How.." He takes a deep breath and it sounds almost painful. He still doesn't look at her. "H-How..was the visit with your mom?"

Maka's breath hitches..Everything that had just happen with her mother hitting her hard..making her relive the gruesome scene.

His question, along with his soft voice broke the dam she kept in her heart to hold everything back.

It's destroyed now and everything is leaking out.

Maka cries..not silent tears..no She's actually crying making noises as her shoulders shake.

It sounds so disgusting..She's so disgusting.

She tries to hold back the weak sounds but..it just makes them worse.

Now it sounds like she's coughing between wines.

She hates this..but she can't stop.

"M-Maka!" Crona jumps up, getting closer to her panic in his eyes. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I take it back! I-I'm so sorry I asked! p-please don't be sad Maka! I-im so sorry-

"N-No!" She croaks out threw tears and before she knows it she's throwing her self in his arms, burying her head in the crock of his neck.

"Maka.." He tenses at the grip she has on him but..she can hear the concern in his voice. "I-I didn't want to upset you.. Y-You don't have to talk about it Maka..I-I shouldn't have-

Maka shakes her head, silencing him.

"N-No..t-this need to come out..I-I need to talk about this.." Maka grips the thin hospital robe against the boy's chest weakly..She can't stop the words. "..I-I need you Crona.."

She hears him gasp, his body so tense for a moment before he completely relaxes.

"O-Ok Maka..I-if you need me..I-I'm here." Crona's pink locks brush her cheeks as he turns his head towards her..His words are so soft..and it just causes the tears to fall more.

He still isn't hugging her back but all she needs is his words.

"My mom..s-she's completely losing it Crona.." Maka takes deep breaths but she can't stop. "She attacked 20 nurses while I was there..She bit them..and there was blood..God there was so much blood and she kept swallowing it!"

Maka trembles in his arms.

"She kept screaming about that damn man..That he was in the room and fighting him when really she was just hurting the nurses..and then she.."

She takes deep breaths.

"She attacked me.." This comes out no more then a whisper.

Crona's whole body tenses up.

"W-What? Did she hurt y-you?!" She can hear the panic in his voice though she can't see his face.

She doesn't answer.

"M-Maka please..I-I don't like people hurting you either.." He trembles. "I-if she hurts you...you will tell me too right?"

Maka nods and takes a deep breath. "She didn't hurt me..it's just the fact she hit me..."

Crona doesn't relax.

"..My mom would never hit me.." Maka can't stop trembling. "..That woman I saw..She can't be my mom but.."

She's no longer making sounds but silent tears fall down her face.

"T-That's the horrible thing Crona..I-I know that she is my mom...That the woman I use to know isn't there anymore..she can't be."

"Maka-

"I just don't know what happen..my mom never acted strange..the day before the fire she took me to the park. She was normal..She wasn't insane.." Maka's grip tightens around Crona. "..Just what the fuck happened?"

"I-I don't know Maka.." Crona's voice is so soft..as if he's afraid of speaking. " I-I don't know what to say..or d-do to help you Maka.."

He's trembling so bad.

"I-I don't like seeing you sad..I-I want this to stop..so you can be happy but I can't do anything. I-I'm so sorry I'm so u-useless I-

"Don't say that." Maka pulls away from him to lock eyes with the boy. She knows her eyes are swollen but her tears have stopped. " I never want you to say your useless because your not.."

She cups his cheeks in her hands..Crona's face is becoming so red as she leans closer.

"You are the only one that can break whatever lock I have on my heart..You're the only one I want to talk to about these things." She leans her head against his, closing her eyes. "With out you..I don't know what I would have done.."

She opens her eyes.

Crona's looking at her with such big eyes..his face so red and is mouth agape.

"You help me so much..Just you being here listening to me is all I need Crona."

The boy's mouth opens and closes..It kind of reminds Maka of a fish...A cute fish of course.

and despite all that has happen..Maka finds herself giggling.

Crona tenses, his face becoming a darker red.

"Aw cat got your tongue?" She smirks.

His whole face becomes pale.

"W-What? A c-cat?" He sticks out his small tongue trying looking at it. "P-Please get it off! I don't know how to deal with c-cats!"

Maka blinks.

She can't help it.

She cracks up.

"M-Maka p-please! What if it mistakes my mouth for a b-bathroom!" He looks so scared but Maka can't stop laughing.

"No Crona!" She grabs his hand, still laughing. "It's just a figure of speech...there's not really a cat on your tongue, it's just another way of saying something has made you speechless."

"O-Oh.." He visibly relaxes and puts a small hand to his chest. "T-That's so weird..w-why not just ask w-why there speechless o-other then asking.." He gulps. "I-if a cat has y-your tongue.."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "It is kinda odd huh? I never really thought about it till now."

"..." He looks at her a moment before sticking out his tongue..Maka watches as he tries to look at it but he can't..

Maka's breath hitches..

He just crossed his eyes..

That was to adorable.

"M-Maka are you s-sure there isn't a cat?" He wines.

"..T-There isn't a cat." Maka blushes looking at his cute little tongue.

Damn it is everything cute about this boy?

"O-Ok..I trust you.." He sticks his tongue back in and lets out a sigh of relief.

"You don't like cats huh?" Maka gives him amused smile.

"N-No..M-Medusa had a lot of them at home.." His gaze shifts. "T-They use to steal my food..and t-they make scarey noises."

"Yeah cats piss me off." Maka smiles. "I'm more of a dog person..There so loyal and they know that there the pet and you're the owner while cats are just ass holes and do whatever the hell they want."

"D-Dogs are scarey too though.." He tightens the grip on his legs. "T-They have sharp teeth and t-they bark.."

"Yeah they can be scarey.." Maka gives him a reassuring smile when Crona looks at her. "But if you earn the trust of one, there loyal to you and will protect you. Cats would never do that."

"E-Earn the trust..?" He tilts his head. "D-Dogs can trust..?"

"Well yeah, at least I think so." She shrugs.

"Hmm.." He hums in thought and tilts his head again..

Everything this boy does is so cute.

"..I'm sorry crona, I wasn't able to bring you anything today." Maka averts her gaze..

She really wanted to make him something but..

There's nothing at her house to make.

"O-Oh no that's fine Maka!" He suddenly hops up surprising her. He looks so excited. "Y-You just reminded me!"

"Huh?" Maka watches as the boy walks past her..walking clumsily like he always does.

Her face gets hot when her eyes fall on his back side..His hips sway way to much for a boy..

But again she likes it.

She watches the boy with curiosity as he walks over to his bed..His hands slightly shaking as he grabs something that was resting on it.

"I-I made you something.." He turns to face her..A bowl in his hands. It shakes and his face is so red, his gaze anywhere but her.

"Really?" Maka stands up and walks over to him, raising an eye brow. "How?"

"W-Well..h-here at the asylum they g-give us a choice once and a while to d-do activities..." His frail body is shaking so bad. "I-I usually don't do t-them because I-it's to much to deal with b-but..I-I wanted to make you s-something nice because y-you always make me stuff..s-so I attended h-home e-Ech and m-made you pudding.."

His head is bowed trying to hide that killer blush but Maka sees it and..

Shes blushing too..

Crona made her something?..Doing something that usually scares him for her?..

It's to cute..it's to nice.

"Thank you so much Crona." Maka smiles and it almost hurts her as she walks over and takes the bowl from the boy.

"T-There's a spoon inside for you.." His feet shift as he glances at her to the floor. "T-Tell me if you like it..I-it took a-awhile to make.."

"Ok." Maka smiles as she takes the spoon, scoops up some brown pudding, and shoves it into her mouth happily.

It taste disgusting..like she just took a scoop of puke and shoved that into her mouth.

If this was anyone else she would have spit it out in there faces and told them how disgusting it was but..

This is Crona..So she swallows it.

Then she takes another bite of this..pudding.

And she swallows it.

By pure will power she keeps her face from wrinkling up in the disgust and keeps the smile on her face.

Crona's face is priceless..

He stares at her with his mouth open, his eyes sparking and with every new bite she takes out of his pudding his lips turn into a smile..and it keeps growing and growing.

She eats the whole thing..The whole damn thing and she feels sick but at looking at Crona and how happy he looks..

Hell she would eat another bowl of it.

"Y-You liked it?" Crona's eyes are sparkling

"..That was the best pudding I ever had." Maka smiles at him..She's a natural at forced smiles.

"Y-Yes!" Crona actually jumps a little off the ground, doing a little cheer.

He tenses when he sees Maka looking at him with a smile on her face, causing his face to become an impossible shade of red as he looks away from her.

"S-Sorry! I-I'm just so happy y-you liked it! I-I didn't know if you would.." Crona fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"It's fine." She giggles. "I liked that little cheer you did."

"..Y-You did?.." Crona's blush darkens

Maka nods.

"It was cute."

"C-Cute?" He squeaks and loses his footing tumbling back, he falls against his bed, his face so red.

Maka can't help but to laugh.

It dies on her lips after she's just realized something..something she should have noticed a lot sooner.

There the only ones in his room..There are no nurses.

Maka raises an eye brow as she looks around the room..

Medusa was just in here..So wouldn't there have been nurses when she was here?..

"Are y-you afraid?"

Maka turns to look at Crona to find he's right in front of her, the boy gripping his arm with a sad look on his face.

"A-Are you afraid to be here alone with me?.."

"No." Maka shakes her head and gives him a smile. "I actually like it..I hate being watched by all those nurses."

"M-Me too." He sighs in relief and puts a hand to his heart. "Your really n-not afraid to be alone with me?"

"Nope not at all." She shakes her head. "I like it."

"M-Maka I.." He takes a step forward..not noticing the bowl she had just placed on the floor..She has a habit of that.

The already clumsy boy trips over it..falling right on top of Maka.

The boy is small but he's heavy, she falls down from his weight.

She hits her head kind of hard against the floor but..

She's frozen.

It's not the fact that this boy's small body is pressed against hers but..

His lips are against hers.

He's kissing her.

There lips had clashed when he tripped.

Maka's whole being is warmed..the breath being taken from her.

Crona pulls away but..

Maka can't move.

"M-M-Maka I-I-I'm so sorry!" He looks down at her, his face so pale, his body shaking so bad. He's so scared his teeth are chattering. "I-I didn't m-mean to! p-please don't be mad! I didn't see the b-bowl and then I-

Maka grabs the boy by his face and pulls him back down, pushing her lips back against his.

Crona's breath hitches and he tenses but..he doesn't pull away.

She couldn't hold that back..

The feel of his lips are to nice..

There dry yet..so soft.

Her heart is beating so fast..and she can feels Crona's heart beat against her chest..

Somehow it's beating faster then hers.

She's never kissed before..So this is her first. She doesn't really know what to do so she just keeps her lips pressed agaisnt his..

It's more of a long peck..There's no movement.

There both frozen.

Maka pulls away to look Crona in his eyes.

His eyes are so wide..his face so red as he looks down at her with his eyes full of confusion, and..happiness?

"M-Maka.." His voice is breathless..she had taken it away. "W-What was t-that?..T-That you just did?"

"That was a kiss." She sounds almost as breathless and it's a little embarrassing. She's frozen under him..feeling the small body against hers.

"A k-kiss?..W-Why..w-what does it mean?" He's trembling, but that happiness is still shining threw those eyes.

"A kiss is something you give someone you like.." She gives him a smile, just adoring this boy that's above her..His eyes..His cute face..Those lips. " You give it to someone you think is special..someone you think is cute."

"Y-You..!" He takes deep breaths as if that knocked the wind out of him. His face is so red..He almost looks like he's about to past out. "Y-You think I'm..c-cute?"

"Yes, you are to adorable." Maka pitches his cheek , feeling how hot he is. "Sometimes I think I'm going to explode from all the cuteness."

"G-Gah!" He jumps off of her, his eyes wide with panic and he grips his hair. "M-Maka please don't explode! I-I'll stop what ever I'm doing! I don't want to lose you!"

"Crona-

"I'm n-not cute see?" Crona tries to do..a weird face Maka guesses but really..he just made him self look like a pug..and she thinks that's adorable. "P-Please don't explode!"

"Crona!" Maka giggles sitting up. "I'm not going to actually explode..it's just another figure of just meant that your soo adorable, the cutest person I've ever meant."

"..I-I don't like figures of speeches.." He mumbles and crosses his arms ,pouting. "T-Their scarey and make you think it's really bad when-

His breath hitches his eyes becoming wide.

"W-Wait did you just say I'm the..?"

"Cutest person I've ever meant, yes." Maka trys to get up but there's a sharp pain in the back of her head that causes her to fall back down and grab it.

"M-Maka!" Crona's by her side in seconds looking her over in concern a frown on his face. "W-What's wrong are you hurt?" His frown deepens. "D-Did I hurt you?"

"No i'm find." She looks him in the eyes and gives him a smile. " I promise, just a head ache."

"..." Crona's eyes fall on her lips, she catches it before he looks away, a dark blush on his face. "..W-Why did you say you give people k-kisses again?"

"If you like them, or you think there special, or you think there cute." She raises an eye brow at how much he's shifting.

"O-Oh.." His blush deepens as he keeps glanceing at her from the corner of his eyes. "..C-Could I..? Maybe..k-kiss you?.Y-Your all those things to m-me Maka..and I want.." He trails off, his body shaking so bad.

"I want it too." She cups his cheeks in her hands before she leans in, pushing her lips against his.

again..It's like a frozen kiss but..it's a kiss.

Her whole body warms again..and she can feel his do the same.

His face feels hot..his lips feel so soft.

Maka doesn't want to but she pulls away..she wants to look in those eyes.

Crona looks back at her..his eyes are half lidded, his face so red.

She probably looks the same.

"..I-I change my mind.." He suddenly backs away from her, averting his gaze. "T-There's no way your real..this feeling you give me..I'm so warm..and your lips feel so good..T-This is to good to be true..y-you can't be real..n-nothing good happens to me.."

"But I am real." Maka gets closer to him, he moves back from her till his back is touching the wall. His blush is still really bad. "And that feeling you have..I'm feeling the same thing.."

She puts a hand to her heart.

"H-How..? W-Why..?" His eyes shake and he averts his gaze. "Y-Your to nice to be real..This feeling is to good to b-be real.."

"Im not nice remember?" She grabs him gently by the chin, turning his head towards her. "I'm doing this because I want to..because I like you. I'm real Crona I-

The boy leans in and kisses her..It's a ghost of a kiss but..it warms her being.

"I-I'm so sorry..I-I..just.." He's trembling again his face so red. "I-I don't understand this feeling Maka..I-it's to much to bare but..I-I like it..and y-your causing it."

"Crona.." Her face is hot and she can't respond properly.

"_It's 6:30 people..time to leave."_ The intercom sounds.

Maka and Crona stare at each other for a moment..Both looking deep into each others eyes.

"..." Maka forces herself up.

Crona grabs her wrist stopping her.

She looks down surprised by the action..The boy is looking up at her with such sadness in his eyes.

"D-Do you really have to go..?" He trembles holding on to her wrist..looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes. "C-Can you stay?.."

"I wish I could Crona." She smiles sadly at him. "I would love just to stay with you.."

"I-I don't want you to go.." His eyes get watery. "I-I'm so sad every time you go..and I-I can't stop thinking about you.."

"Same here." She leans down and gives him a hug. Crona's breath hitches but she holds on to him firmly. "..Don't worry i'll be back before you know it..maybe I'll bring you something new to eat huh?"

"..B-back before I know it isn't soon enough.." He mumbles but when Maka pulls away from him he lets go of her wrist.

"I know." She smiles a little..even when he's pouting he's cute. "But don't worry..just remember I'm coming back, and were going to have an awesome time."

Maka walks over to the door, with Crona following her gripping his arm.

"D-Do you think w-we could..d-do that thing again sometime..?" His face is so dark when Maka turns to look at him. "I-I mean we don't have to I just-

"It's ok." Maka giggles and gives him a wink.

The boy looks like he almost dropped dead.

"We will definably do that some more..in fact.." She pulls him close, and gives him a quick little peck on the lips. "..There a good bye kiss."

Crona is frozen just staring at her in awe.

"Bye Crona." Maka smiles." See you Thursday."

He blinks but his face is still so red.

"S-See you Thursday!" His smile is so big..his face so bright. "I-I'll be waiting for you!"

"Good.."

God she doesn't want to leave..especially after kissing this boy..

He's addicting.

"Bye Crona." She opens the door.

"b-bye Maka.."

She walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"I thought you never were going to come out." The male nurse from before grumbles as he walks over to the door and locks it.

"I didn't want to." She shrugs and starts to walk away.

"You know it's rude to slam doors in people's faces." The man grumbles as he follows her.

"I know." She looks over at him. "I'm a rude person."

Maka can see the vein starting to form on his head and she smirks.

"I'm not walking you out of here, you can do that your self." He grumbles as he stops by the elevator.

"Your right I can." She smirks as she clicks a button. "..Thanks for taking me to Crona..I appreciate it."

"..." The man looks at her a moment before averting his gaze. "..whatever."

The doors open and she walks in.

She smirks and right when the doors are about to close she gives him the middle finger.

The man grins sharply and he returns it right back as the doors close. "Yeah fuck you too girl."

She chuckles as the elevator goes down..

The middle finger is like a hand shake for the two.

Maka remembers Crona's lips being pressed against hers and her mind goes a blank.

She had kissed Crona..

She kissed..

Crona..

Her heart skips a beat and she feels dizzy.

Today...was so crazy..even for being at a insane asylum.

Everything's crazy but despite this..she feels giddy.

She kissed Crona..her fascination was her first kiss.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**So they kissed yay!...do you guys think it was to soon?..I'm sorry I couldn't hold out for much longer :( can any body guess what character the male nurse is?..he's a soul eater character. Who ever reviews first and guess's right, I'll give them a shout out :)..I think I gave some pretty big hints.. Ok so till next time. Please review :) you can thank the snow here for this update..no school :P**


	8. Chapter 8

_"M-Maka.."_

_She opens her eyes at his voice..._

_She's in his room.._

_Wait how did she get here wasn't she just-_

_"M-Maka.."_

_She looks over in the corner but..he's not there._

_Maka raises an eye brow and starts looking around the room._

_"I'm right here."_

_She feels small arms wrap around her from behind..a body being pressed against hers._

_She can't move, can't speak._

_"D-Did you miss me?" The boy is whispering in her ear..His small finger drawing a circle on her bare shoulder.._

_Wait bare?_

_She opens her mouth but no words come out.._

_"I missed you..I-I always do."_

_Maka feels his chest against her back..She feels his skin against hers.._

_She feels so warm..She doesn't understand what's going on and maybe she doesn't have to._

_"..Can't you just stay with me Maka?"_

_She can feel his breathing on her neck..It's shallow and soon she feels those soft lips on her neck._

_Maka gulps as the boy's small tongue licks her neck..He's barely touching it._

_"Can't you stay with me.." He turns her head so she's looking at him._

_Crona looks at her with half lidded eyes..his face so red..his bangs in his face._

_"..Stay with me.."_

_He leans in and pushes there lips together._

_"Stay with me..forever."_

* * *

"...Hey.."

She feels someone nudge her.

Maka grumbles and pushes there hand away.

"Wake up Maka."

She groans and opens her eyes.

"..Am I so boring that you would fall asleep on me?" Kid frowns sitting across from her, holding a cup of something in his hand. "..I was only gone a moment to use the rest room."

"Uh..no.." Maka sits up and lets out a yawn. "Sorry Kid..I didn't really get any sleep last night."

Please don't ask why.

Please don't ask why.

"Why is that?" Kid's frown deepens.

Shit.

Maka blushes..She can't help it.

Last night she couldn't get any sleep because..well she couldn't stop thinking about Crona..

Couldn't stop thinking about his cuteness.

Couldn't stop thinking about there kiss..

Saturday was amazing..

Just wow..

She would have never thought she would have her first kiss..but she did and it was with Crona.

She has felt those lips against hers..she has felt his body pressed against hers..

It just felt right..Crona makes her feel right.

That first kiss was a mistake.. but then she had kissed him...and he kissed her.

It was such a simple kiss..just there lips pressed together and nothing more but..

It was wonderful, it was amazing, it was lovely.

There wasn't lust behind it..or anything really..

All she can think to call it is affection..They were showing affection for each other..

That small kiss wasn't suppose to effect her so much..but it did.

She wants more.

And she can't help to wonder if Crona feels the same..

Is it possible she actually has a crush on the boy?..That it's not fascination that drives her but..something else?

But what?

Kid suddenly reaches out a hand with a napkin in it to her face and wipes the corner of her mouth, his face blank. "Sorry Maka but you were drooling on one side and not the other causing your face to be unsymmetrical. I couldn't take it for to long."

"It's um..fine.."

Kid pulls back and throws the napkin away in a trash can that he brought over to his seat..

Yeah don't ask her why.

"Now.." He puts his hands on the table and smiles at her. "Tell me why you could not sleep last night?"

"..Uh..You know thinking about stuff.." Maka takes a slip of her tea, trying to keep her self busy.

"..." Kid sighs but he seems to force a smile. "I understand Maka..you have things you wish for me not to know."

"Don't worry I'll tell you sometime Kid." She looks down at her tea. "..Just not now."

"Okay." He smiles and this time it isn't forced. "You know if you were tired..I could have picked you up later and you could have gotten some sleep."

"Nah, I wanted to get out of the house." Maka looks out of the window for a moment before she looks back at Kid. "So..what's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling you." He smirks. "That would ruin it."

"I hate surprises." She sighs.

"Oh well." He smiles teasingly.

"Ass." She glares.

"Now, now." Kid chuckles. "I'll make it up to you..come on, I know something that will make you like me again."

"I doubt that." She grunts but she gets up with him anyway.

He leaves a tip on the table before the two walk out of the diner together.

"So what are you showing me now?"

"Another surprise."

"Ass."

* * *

"Jail?" Maka blinks as she looks at the town's very small jail house. "Your surprise is jail?"

"Not quite." Kid smiles as he grabs her wrist, leading her into the small building. "You'll see."

"..If this is about calling you an ass.."

He looks back at her.

"Your still one." She sticks her tongue out.

"Charming." He smiles smugly as he leads her threw the building, the guards take one look at him before they just turn around and let them threw. "I won't be after this.."

Maka just gives him a doubtful look.

"Here we are." Kid stops in front of a cell, looking to Maka to see her reaction.

She blinks.

Well she be damned.

Those five boys that tried to beat her up are all in that one small cell..They all look so pissed off.

Maka smirks.

"I take it back Kid..Your not an ass."

"I thought you would say that." He chuckles

"Fuck you Kid, fuck you and that freak!" One of the boys growls but it's weak.

"I feel so refreshed." Maka sighs. "I love justice."

"Yes, so do I." He puts a hand on her back. "Now lets go and get some ice cream while these gentlemen stay in here..for awhile."

"Hell yeah!" Maka gives those five guys the middle finger before she leaves with Kid..

Justice is best served with ice cream..

Everybody knows that.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kid's cheeks tint a little as Maka pushes him down so he's sitting on the park bench.

"I'm drawing you." She grunts as she sits next to him with her sketch book..She had made Kid take her home to get it.

"N-Now?" His cheeks are still pint as he straightens himself up.

"Yes." She flips to a page as she take out a pencil from her pocket..The pencil that man had gave her. "I need to use this special pencil apparently."

She holds it above her head like it's the holy grail.

" This is such a awesome pencil to draw 'details and shit' says a jack ass." She chuckles to herself. " Even though really it's just an old crappy pencil."

"..Oh.." Kid just looks up at it, not getting the joke.

He doesn't know about the male nurse.

He doesn't know about a lot of things.

"Lets see what this baby can do." Maka locks eyes with Kid and begins to draw.

Her hand is a blur.

"..I'm actually quite happy your drawing me again." Kid smiles but that same look is in his eyes so it doesn't ruin the drawing. "You haven't done so in a while."

"Yeah I don't know I've been.."

Wanting to draw Crona's eyes.

"..Not in the mood."

"Hmm." He hums and stays still.

"Done." Maka looks down at her picture..

A pair of Kid's eyes stare back at her and like all the times she draws they look life like.

They look the same.

Special pencil her ass.

* * *

"Do you really have to cover my eyes Kid?" Maka sighs as the boy behind her leads her threw a forest.

It's dark, it's night and she's letting this boy lead her blindly in a forest.

When did she become so trusting?

"Yes it adds to the surprise."

Maka can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hate surprises." She grumbles.

"You'll like this one."

Maka's silent as she keeps letting Kid lead her..

Damn how far are they going in here?

Where is Kid taking her?

What is-

"Here we are..now open your eyes."

Maka feels Kid take his hands off her eyes so she happily opens them.

..Wow..

There in what seems to be a clearing in the forest..on a hill and all Maka can see is sky..a sky full of stars.

It's so beautiful..She's never seen so many..There as far as the eye can see.

"Do you like it?" Kid smiles over at her, seemly pleased by her expression. "I found this place one day when I was going hunting with father..There were a lot of stars out that night too."

Kid looks up at the sky with a smile on his face but all Maka can think of is..

Kid goes hunting?

"I remember you saying you liked stars." He looks over at her. "You seem to be a big fan of horoscopes."

"..Just wow Kid.." Maka takes in them all and can't help the smile on her face, a excitement bubbling in side her as she starts to walk up the hill more. "Yes I love stars! You can see the constellations almost perfectly.."

Her eyes get wide as she starts running around pointing at different parts of the sky.

" There's Caclum! Oh and right there that's Dorado! You can tell by how the stars form a fin!"

Maka is moving around like a child in a candy store..and Kid's just watching her with a smile on his face.

" And look there to the right..." Kid walks up so he's right beside her and he points up. "There's Taurus, that's one of my favorites."

"Why's that?" Maka studies the bull in the sky..It's so clear right here.

"I'm kinda into Greek mythology." He smiles sheepishly. "Call me a nerd if you must but I know most of the stories by heart."

"..Isn't Taurus like that bull that kidnaped that chick?" Maka tilts her head.

"I guess you could say that." He chuckles a little as he looks back up at the stars. "The Greeks believe that Taurus was Zeus in disguise..The story is that Zeus fell in love with this woman called Europa and that one day when she was alone playing by the water she caught sight of Taurus. Stuck by curiosity she approached the bull, it knelt down before her and she got on it's back. Taurus then sprang to it's feet and took her to Crete where Zeus made her his mistress."

"Yeah so pretty much a kidnaping bull." Maka grunts.

"I guess." Kid takes a seat on the grass looking up at her. "If you wish you can sit on my jacket if your afraid about getting dirty."

"Kid what do I look like?" She flops down next to him. "I'm more of a man when it comes to dirt then you anyway, I should be asking you if you want my jacket."

"Ha, very funny." He looks up at the sky. "Does it make me any less a man that I don't like to get dirty?"

"I guess not, your just a prissy one." She looks around the sky just taking it all in.

"May I ask..?"

Maka looks down to see Kid looking at her.

"Ask what?"

"Do you believe in fate Maka?" Kid averts his gaze looking at the sky. " You are a fan of horoscope..So do you really believe there is fate? and that the stars can some how tell us this?"

"That's a hard question.." Her eyes get glossy as she looks away from him. "I believe that there are some things that we can't control..and that is fate but then there are things we bring on are selves and that's not."

"What do you mean?" He looks over at her.

"Well lets say you had the choice of going to the mall or going to the beach..Well you pick to go to the mall, and that was your choice. Now some people will say that's fate..that it was fate they picked that but I don't know about all that. Now lets say while your at the mall..someone pulls out a gun and shoots you. You could not prevent this and it wasn't your fault. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time and that's fate."

She grips her fist.

"..If fate is completely real, and we really don't have any choice in the matter..That every thing we do has already been planed out..that's like saying all the people who kill aren't really murderers..fate just did that to them..No they choose to kill others..but people who get cancer or die randomly..that's what I call fate."

Kid just stares at her blankly as Maka takes a deep breath.

"When I think of fate I think of death sentence...or a trap. If you make your own fate then It wasn't fate to begin with..You caused it. Like if someone smokes all there life and then dies of lung cancer that isn't fate, ..At the end of it all at least they can say that they did this to themself..that it was there doing..but with fate it's different.."

She's starting to tremble.

"What happen to my mom couldn't have been her fault..she has done nothing to deserve this..so I can only say that it is fate..that for some reason what ever god that is above us has set that my mother would become insane..Who knows maybe it was a way to punish me..but..why couldn't it have happen to Spirit?..He's a horrible person but nothing bad happens to him..He's not cursed by fate and he's blessed by luck..."

Kid studies her for a long moment, his eyes flickering with something before he looks back at the sky. "..So you believe fate is only a bad thing?"

"What could be good about it?" Maka looks over at him. "I haven't seen anything good come out of fate."

"What about meeting someone? That could be a good fate..Some believe love to be fate."

"Love?" She scoffs and looks up at the sky. "That's not fate..it's not even a thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Love is a lie..It's a lie people tell them selves."

Her eyes become glossy, a picture of her mother with spirit flashing threw her head.

"Love is certainly not fate..people choose it, they choose to be with that person and to deal with there shit. People hold on to the lie of love..and that's why so many people get hurt. They say things like..'Oh he loves me..He'll change because he loves me'..But what they don't understand is that it's all a lie..Love isn't real."

_" Does he not love me Maka?...W-Was I the only one In love.?"_ Her mothers painful words repeat themselfs in her head and she grips her fist.

"People lie all the time..but love is a lie the world has spoken." She's trembling. "Love is kind, love is patient, love is forgiving and if all that is true why do couples fight? why do they hold grudges? Why do they hurt each other? Why do married men cheat? Because love isn't real..if it was this world would be a lot better then it is."

"We are not a perfect people Maka." His voice is soft, the stars casting shadows over his face. "So are love can't be perfect either. People make mistakes..people will hurt you but you forgive that person because you love them-

"Forgive them for what? So they can do it again? So they can keep fucking hurting you only for you to speak that lie!" Her voice is raising and she can't help it. "No..it's all a lie."

"Then what do you think it is that brings people together? You truly can't believe that love isn't real Maka I-

"What brings people together is attraction..and what makes them stay together is attachment." She takes a deep breath. "I believe in caring for another, and even in loyalty but love? No. That's only in fairy tales."

"...I know what ever I say could not change your mind." He sighs. "Your very stubborn but..if there wasn't love I think are world would be a lot worse then it is."

"Give me a example of love in the world."

"A love a mother has for her child-

"Some mothers hate there kids, some drive them insane, and even if they have a good relation ship with your mother, you fight,..they can hurt you too."

"No one is perfect Maka it can't-

"Love is though." She looks up at the sky. "..or at least that's how I see it. Love is all these great things..but no one has it. Every one hurts one another...We betray one another. Love isn't selfish but we are all selfish. So how can we love?...We can't. Love is a perfect concept and we are imperfect people."

"I-

"But if you believe in love Kid." She looks at him coldly. "Just don't believe it's fate..that a person was actually chosen for you from the beginning..No you choose who you care about, you choose who you like."

She looks away.

"..and you choose to believe you love them."

"But what if you see some one..or meet someone and your instantly attracted to them..you didn't choose to see them but you did, don't you think that's fate? it's out of your power"

At him saying this..Maka can't help but to think of Crona..of how that day she was just going to go home but he had ran into her..

She wasn't expecting it, and it wasn't her fault it happen.

Crona decided on that day to try to get to a phone..and he decided to run down that hallway..

But he didn't decide to bump into her.

Could that really have been fate? That they met?

No..To her fate is a trap..and meeting Crona hasn't trapped her..It hasn't sealed her to something she can't stop..some fate...

Right?

" Maka?" Kid frowns and puts a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale..I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressed the conversation I didn't mean to upset you."

She blinks refocusing on Kid's concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine.." She shakes her head. "I'm alright..I know how you love to debate with me..neither of us like to give huh?"

"Yes.." That concern look doesn't leave his face.

"Well thank you so much for showing me this Kid." She forces a smile as she gets up. "I think I should be heading home though..I'm still pretty tired from not getting sleep."

"Of corse." Kid stands up with her and brushes him self off. "I enjoyed taking you here..your face was priceless."

"I bet, you made me one happy girl." Maka looks up at the sky one last time..taking in all the stars..how beautiful they are, how-

Something shoots across the sky.

Maka blinks.

That looked like..No it couldn't be..

She must be going insane..There's no way..

How could-

"Maka stop!" Kid shouts.

But it's to late.

With out her realizing she had walked herself right over the edge of the hill..and now is tumbling down it.

She hits her back, and feels her foot hit a rock before she's jolted to a stop.

Maka's to startled to even comprehend what's going on, her heart beating so fast as she's pulled back up the hill with strong arms.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Kid gets her back on the edge of the hill looking her over, he takes a in take of breath when he looks down at her feet. "Oh god your foot! Your bleeding..Does this hurt?"

She feels him move it a little and she grinds her teeth

It hurts..it hurts a lot

"..The good news is it isn't broken. some skin got skinned off but I believe that's it.." He gives her a glare but it's weak. "What were you thinking? You could have been really hurt!"

That's the problem, she wasn't thinking.

"..Come on, I'll carry you back to the car-

This jolts Maka back to reality.

"I don't need any help." She pushes his hands away and forces herself up..As soon as her hurt foot touches the ground she winces a little but..she bites her lip and starts to limp. "I can get there by myself."

".." Kid walks over and scoops her up in his arms, holding her against his chest as he starts to walk back.

"What the hell are you doing?! I said I could walk!" She struggles a little but..Kid's strong.

"I can not allow you to walk on your hurt foot, you'll just make it worse." He states bluntly as he continues to walk, holding her carefully to him.

"Put me down you ass hole!"

"I will when we get to the car."

Maka struggles a little more only to groan..

Damn it why?

This is degrading..

But no matter what she does kid won't let her go.

* * *

"Look I can walk to my house-

Kid opens her car door and before she can push him away he scoops her back into his arms bridal style.

"Ass! I said I can walk! It's like two feet of walking! this is embarrassing!" She groans as he walks her towards her house.

"Your bleeding badly." He states, a odd look in his golden eyes.

Maka can't see her foot and she doesn't care.

"It's not like anyone will see..if that's what your worried about."

"I don't care what people think.." She sighs. "It just hurts my dignity to be carried by a man."

"I'll put you down soon." He gets to the door and looks down at her. "Is it locked?"

"No." She grunts. "No body would rob us, they think I'm a witch remember?"

"..Right." Kid opens the door by holding her tightly to his chest with one arm. He walks in and closes the door with his foot. "I'm going to place you on the couch ok?"

"Whatever." She sighs.

As Kid is placing her on the couch, Spirit walks into the living room, tears are falling down his face and he's stumbling.

"Oh! look who's here! I'm so glad your having fun with your little boy friend while I'm stuck here alone dealing with this shit!"

"..What the fuck are you talking about?" Maka growls..

She's not happy there about to do this in front of Kid but oh well.

The boy looks at the bottle in Spirits hand wryly.

"I deal with so much shit!" He throws the bottle on the ground and it shatters as he holds his face in his hands and sobs. "Maka..I got a call from doctor Stein while I was at the bar.."

"What?" Maka's whole expression falls her face becoming pale.

Dread grips her heart.

"He called to tell me..that Kami is in bad condition.." He sniffles. "I'm so sorry baby your mother..something is really wrong with your mother"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Maka feels faint...

Kid comes and sits next to her, putting a arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

This causes her to stop trembling..

She didn't even know she was.

Spirit takes a deep breath.

"..your mother has gone into a coma."

**...shit is going down now. As promised, the first person to get the male nurse right is Swordsman Crona**! **The male nurse is girkio lol, I'm glad you guys can actually see this, I wasn't to sure. Thank you for all your reviews and support!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's Monday.

It's Monday yet she's on her way to the asylum.

Maka looks out of the car's window blankly..numbly.

That's all she's been feeling after yesterday..numb.

Like she feels the things around her yet..she doesn't.

Last night..was just awful.

She hates, hates, hates that Kid was there to hear that..He's now apart of this when she didn't want him to be..

Hell she doesn't even want to be apart of this.

"Maka...everything is going to be ok..we're going to get threw this..like we always have.." Spirit mumbles to himself, well that's how Maka took it because she's not listening to him. He drives the car with shaky hands..

Maka slightly wonders if he's even sober enough to drive but at this point she really doesn't care.

She could care less.

Of course only when things get really bad would Spirit come to see her mother..Of course it makes sense right? This fucking ass hole..God she hates him. She can't even stand to look at him right now.

He doesn't care for her mother..no..this man..he's just coming for his own guilt.

He should feel fucking guilty.

Maka feels her phone vibrate.

She already knows who it is..and she doesn't want to answer.

Her phone vibrates again.

Maka gives in and answers it.

_"Maka...please just let me know your ok. Yesterday you kind of kicked me out, but I understand..I wasn't suppose to know this. but now that I do I can't let you face this alone. Maka I'm here for you, please let me know about your mom..I pray she's ok."_

You can pray all you want Kid..but god has abandoned her mother.

He has abandoned her.

"_I'm find Kid. Just chill out?..I'll let you know about my mother when I find out."_ She texts back and puts the phone back in her pocket.

Everything is numb..she doesn't even feel her foot anymore.

She feels no pain.

She doesn't feel anything.

Maka grips her sketch book close to her..

Today isn't a visiting day but she is going to see Crona.

She needs him..and she doesn't care how sad that sounds.

He is the only one she wants to lean on.

She doesn't want Kid.

She doesn't want Spirit.

She just wants Crona.

"This place is so fucking dreadful..why the hell is it out all the way here?" Spirit grumbles to himself again.

Maka doesn't respond.

"..Talk to me Maka..I need you in this ok?"

She still doesn't respond.

"..Do you really have to do this?..Now of all times? We need each other damn it!"

"I've never needed you." She grunts not taking her eyes off the window. "I've stood alone visiting my mom..this is the first time you have decided to show up. I've never needed you. Go and fuck your self Spirit."

"..." Spirit takes a in take of breath as he drives up to Dark Side asylum.

Maka stays quiet as he parks.

She grips her sketch book as she gets out of the car, her hurt foot touching the ground causes pain to shoot up her leg but she walks forward not caring.

"Maka let me carry you-

Spirit reaches out and she smacks his hands away.

"Don't touch me." She growls.

The man doesn't touch her.

He knows better.

Spirit and Maka walk into the building, the girl getting in first.

That numb feeling has worn off.

She feels the dread..and it almost hurts it's so much.

Stein stands next to the front desk, his face blank, holding what looks to be a file.

"What happen to my mother?!" Maka can't help to yell, to shout as she limps over to the man. "She...How the hell is she in a coma?! What have you done?!"

"We haven't done anything." He looks at her coldly. "We are just as surprised as you two..it wasn't expected."

"Oh it wasn't expected huh? You probably fucking gave her a coma from all those drugs you give her!" She pants..she's so angry. "I saw those nurses stick more then one needle into her the last time I was here! You fucking did this!"

"I am aware that they did, but are drugs did not cause this."

"Then what the hell did?! Tell me right the fuck now what did!" She's trembling..

She's about to lose it.

"Maka please calm down!" Spirit walks over to her, frowning. "I-

"Fuck you Spirit!" Maka turns on him, her eyes flaring. "Don't tell me to calm down! You have no right to demand anything of me!"

"Maka do you wish to see your mother?" Stein looks at her, not seeming effected at all by her out burst.

"Of course I-

"Then calm down." His glasses glare. "or I will have the nurses take you out of here."

"..." Maka takes deep breaths bowing her head.

"Stein..can you please tell us what happened?..Why is Kami in a coma..?" Spirit takes a step forward, his ugly blue eyes shaking.

"..Follow me." The man gives Spirit a long glace, a knowing glance before he leads them over to the hallway next to the desk..they past the elevator. "We had to move Kami in a different room while we wait for the hospital to come pick her up..they should be here by tomorrow so it's lucky that I have some equipment here to keep her stable till then."

"Thank you so much Stein." Spirit smiles at him.

Maka isn't thanking him, this is his fault.

It's the asylums fault.

"..Now after I show you Kami, I have to take you back upstairs to her room, there are some things of her's I wish for you to take back." Stein continues to lead them. "Apparently she's been hiding some things from us that's she's not suppose to have at the asylum..Now I don't know who gave them to her." He glances at Maka. "But we want them taken out immediately."

"What things are you talking about?" Spirit raises an eye brow glancing at Maka.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snaps causing the man to pale a little and look away.

"We will get to that later." Stein stops in front of a white door..it has no number. He takes out his keys and unlocks the door before walking threw.

Maka's breath hitches.

She doesn't want this.

She doesn't want to be here.

"Oh Kami.." Spirit looks at the pale woman laying in the small hospital bed..two IVs are stuck in her arms..a oxgen mask over her face.

Maka rushes over ignoring the pain as she knees by her side..She can feel her eyes water as she grabs a hold of her mother's hand.

It's limp.

"What..What happen..tell me right now.." Her voice is shaky as she looks at her mother, feeling her lifeless hand in hers.

"We don't know. Last night we checked on her, and when we tried to wake her up for her pills..she wouldn't." Stein looks down at the woman with uncaring eyes. " It's strange..her vitals are good and I did an x-ray on her head..There is no bleeding in the brain and everything seems to be fine..this is the oddest case I have gotten."

"There has to be a reason! She can't just go in a coma!" She glares at the man. "That doesn't happen!"

"Of all people I know this but..I couldn't find anything wrong with her." He looks down at her..something flickering in those stone eyes.

"Oh Kami.." Spirit walks closer and puts a hand on her mother's cheek, he rubs it gently his eyes getting watery. "..What has happened to you?"

Suddenly a tear falls from her mother's closed eye..Just one single tear..It falls down, reaching Spirit's hand causing him to pull away.

"Mom!" She shouts a hope that she's awake.

"Calm down. That wasn't anything but excess water being dispelled from the eyes from being closed." Stein states coldly.

No..No that was a tear. She felt a sadness when she saw that..

Spirit is making her mother sad even in a coma.

She hates him.

"Don't fucking touch her agian." She growls sending that man a glare. "You don't deserve to!"

"Maka.." Spirit looks at her with such hurt in his eyes.

Hell like she cares.

"Spirit lets give Maka some alone time..I have a couple things I wish to talk to you about." Stein turns and starts walking out of the room.

"O-Ok.." He looks at Maka a moment before following the scientist out of the room.

They shut the door leaving her alone with her mother.

Maka takes deep breaths..trying to calm down but..Damn it how can she?...She's holding her mother's limp hand in hers..her beutiful mother is so pale..with that single tear still falling down her face.

".Don't cry.." She reaches out a shaky hand, wiping that one tear away. "Don't cry mom.."

She doesn't respond.

"..Why is this happening to you?.." Maka trembles as she grips her mother's hand tighter. "..Just why?! Why?! Just fucking why?! You..You haven't done anything to deserve this!"

She looks up at the ceiling..a dark look clouding her eyes.

"..Wasn't it enough?..Wasn't it enough that my mother became insane...That you took her away from me to be in this hell hole?..Now she's in a coma..What has she done? What sin, what crime has she done to deserve this?!"

No one answers her.

There is no answer.

"Why won't you leave her alone?..Why can't fate leave her be? Must you keep condemning her?..Must you keep condemning me?" She grips her mothers hand tighter..

She looks back up at the ceiling.

"..Why can't you just take me? Why can't you just punish me and leave my mother alone? I would gladly take her place..if you would let me.."

There is no response.

The door suddenly opens with Spirit and Stein coming back in the room. The doctor looks as blank as always but..Spirit looks different..

He looks angry.

"Now Maka I must ask you..What caused your mother to attack last Saturday?" Stein has that file open..a pen ready to write.

"..I don't know she just did." Maka looks away from him. "..She said she saw that man."

"Did she say anything odd before that?..Did you maybe say something that upset her in anyway?"

"..." Maka looks over at Spirit. "I mentioned him..and she started to cry."

Spirit's expression falls in guilt.

"...I see." Stein writes it down before closing the file. "The hospital will want to know this..hopefully they can diagnose the problem where I have failed."

"..Surely I couldn't be the cause of this?" Spirit looks at Stein desperate for a way out of his guilt.

"It probably is your fault you dick!" Maka stands up, her fist gripped, her eyes flaring.

"Now lets chill out Maka." Stein looks at her coldly. "What good is pushing the blame on anyone? It will not make your mother better, your just making your father more miserable."

"Like hell if I care!" She growls.

"...Come on, it's time to go." Stein looks at her for a moment. "Say your good byes, she won't be here tomorrow, she will be in saint Paul's hospital."

"..." Maka frowns.

Saint Paul's is miles away..How is she going to see her mother?..It's hard enough to get that cab driver to drive this far..and she's running out of money.

She takes a deep breath as she turns around and walks till she's next to her mother.

Maka takes in everything about her..trying to remember it all.

She leans in and gives her mother a kiss on the forehead.

"..You better wake up soon you hear?" Maka mumbles staring at her mother's pale face.

She doesn't respond.

"Yes, we both love you Kami..We will be waiting for you." Spirit walks over and places a kiss on her lips.

Oh Maka feels the hate..

She sends him a glare but Spirit just ignores her.

"Come on you two, lets go." Stein walks out of the room, Spirit following close behind.

Maka takes one last glance at her mother before she walks out after them.

The group of three walks silently to the elevator, they get in and the doors close behind them.

They are silent.

The elevator opens and they walk out quietly..

What is there to say?

Nothing.

Her mother is in a coma.

She hates them both.

Stein stops in front of the door 403..it use to be familiar because her mother was in this room but..

She's not anymore.

He grabs the door handle and opens the door..for once it isn't locked.

Only because it's prisoner isn't here.

"Now I am going to give you the items and then I'm going to excuse myself, I have a lot of paper work to do." Stein states as he walks over to the black bed in the room, picking something up.

He turns around holding a..box?

"What is that?" Maka raises an eye brow looking at the small black box..She gets a odd feeling by it.

"I do not know but.." He opens it. Nothings in it but a small mirror on the top. "It has glass inside and that is forbidden for a patient to have. She could have hurt herself." He looks at Maka coldly as he hands it over. "You have to be more careful with that Maka."

"But I didn't give this to her.." Maka looks at the box..Her stomach turns and she's beginning to sweat.

What the hell is this feeling?..it's so..

Dark.

"Whether you did or not, I want you to take it back, also this.." He hands her a black key. "It's edges are sharp, this has to be taken back too."

"..What is this to?" Maka reaches to take it from Stein but Spirit snatches it before she even touches it.

"It's mine." He grunts as he shoves it into his pocket. He then rips the box from Maka's hands and shoves it into his jacket. "So is this.."

"Then why did mom have it?" She glares at him..giving him a dangerous look.

"Because I gave it to her." He doesn't look at her..his blue eyes holding something like..realization mixed with guilt.

"Then how did she have it here? because you haven't come to see her until today." Maka's eyes narrow.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He snaps.

Maka blinks.

Huh..defensive.

"Now that, that is out of the way.." Stein starts to walk out of the room, Spirit follows close to him..Maka walks out of the room last. "I have some paper work to attend..be safe you two." The doctor walks away from them.

Maka watches the man take the file over a couple doors down..413.

He unlocks it and walks in..

So that's where they keep the patients files..The sneaky bastard has them in a room that looks like a patient's room..

"Come on we're leaving this place." Spirit starts to walk away.

Maka doesn't follow.

"Come on!" He growls.

"No." Maka glares. "I'm not leaving with you, I don't want to be around you."

"Oh really?" He marches over and grabs her roughly by the wrist. "Are you sure that's it? or are you going to try to see that crazy boy again?"

Maka's eyes widen a little but she still struggles against his grasp.

He just tightens his grip.

"Oh yeah, Stein told me all about how you have been seeing a boy patient here behind my back. He told me this boy is highly dangerous! What the hell are you thinking Maka?! Do you want to end up like your mother?"

"Get the hell off me!" maka growls trying to rip her arm away but she can't. "Crona's not dangerous! He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about yet you do?" Spirit growls. " I forbid you to see this boy again Maka!"

"Fuck you! I don't have to listen to you! Get the hell off of me!" She's screaming now.

She hates him..oh she hates him.

"Spirit Albarn.."

Both Maka and Spirit pause as they turn to look around.

That male nurse who gave her the pencil stands..his teeth showing and his fist griped.

"What the hell are you doing here? we have enough nut cases as it is.." The man's eyes fall on where Spirit is holding on to Maka, they glint dangerously. "Don't you think she's a little to young for you Spirit? Stick to the whores at the bar jack ass don't rob the cradle."

"Fuck you Giriko!" Spirit growls. "This is my daughter!"

The man finally named Giriko blinks.

"..Your a fucking father?..and your.." He looks at Maka for a moment before looking back at Spirit. "..Man I thought you were a piece of shit before..but you have a fucking family? I've seen the things you do at the bar...your trash."

"I see you at the bars too Giriko, this little nurses out fit doesn't full me, you haven't changed a bit." Spirits eyes narrow. "Your still a fucking loser."

"Fuck you! I got a degree man that's more then you got! and if I want to party I can, I don't have a family, I don't have a child but you do." Giriko's eyes narrow. " You son of a bitch."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Spirit growls and gives Maka a tug but she stands her ground. "We're going!"

"No your going! I'm not going with you!" She growls and finally he lets go causing her to fall back on her butt.

"Hey watch it man, that's your fucking kid." Giriko walks over so he's by Maka.

"If you want to stay here find! Fucking stay here, I don't care anymore! Don't even call me later to pick you up, your on your own." He glares at her before he walks away.

"Damn kid..I didn't know he was your father.." Girkio holds out his hand towards her. "You weren't kidding when you said he was an alcoholic."

"I don't kid." She stands up with out taking his hand. "I'm guessing you know him because you spend most your time at the bars too huh?"

"I like to have fun kid." He shrugs and takes a chug out of a water bottle he is holding.

"Apparently." She starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He raises an eye brow.

"To Crona's." She continues to walk.

"It's not a visiting day.." Girkio starts to follow her..a slight frown on his face. "You know kid, I hate that man but how are you going to get home?..Cabs don't run here on Mondays."

"I know." she grunts as she turns down the hallway with Crona's room. "I'll figure something out."

"..Why are you still walking this way? It's not like your going to be able to get in." They come to a stop in front of Crona's door, the man looking at her with his eye brow raised.

"You have keys don't you." She looks over at him. "Let me in."

"I can't fucking do that! It's not a visiting day." He crosses his arms.

"Your not the one to follow the rules any way." Her eyes narrow.

"Still, im not losing my job for you kid." He grunts.

"Hmm..well then.." Maka walks over and takes a sniff into his water bottle. "..Just like I thought. this is alcohol, your drinking on the job."

Girkio's face pales and her eyes narrow more.

"So if i'm not mistaken your breaking the rules now..What's one more?..Either you let me in Crona's room or i'll go and alert the nurses of your..drinking problem."

"God damn it!" He grumbles a vein popping out of his head..he glares at her.

Maka glares right back.

She isn't giving in.

"Shit.." He sighs. "alright, alright, i'll let you in.." He glares at her. "This stays between us, I won't say anything about this, and you won't say anything about this." He shakes the water bottle.

"Deal, now open the door." She walks up to his door..a longing grabbing her heart.

"Damn fucking kid.." He grumbles as he gets out his keys. "..I'll be waiting out here for you..to keep watch and shit so if something happens shout and I'll come to your damn rescue."

"Okay.." She looks at him a moment as he unlocks the door. "Here, you can look at this while I'm in there."

She hands him her sketch book, Giriko raises an eye brow.

"It's my sketch book..that last drawing I used your pencil." She opens the door, giving him the middle finger. "That's for telling me it was special, you ass."

Maka walks into the room, hearing the man chuckle at her.

Dick.

She looks over in the boy's corner..

Crona sits in it with his head berried in his knees..both or his shoulders are showing from were the gown has fallen down.

Maka feels her heart be gripped..

Is this really what he does?..Just sit in that corner alone until she comes back to see him?

That thought alone breaks her heart.

Maka takes a step forward, her shoes make a patter sound.

Crona's head whips up, his eyes are wide with fear but at seeing her that disappears.

They stare at each other for a moment before the boy frowns.

"..I-is this another dream?" He mumbles and grips his legs tighter, averting his gaze. "G-Go away! I-it's to u-upsetting to just have a vision of her..I-I only want the real Maka.."

Maka can't help but to smile..

He's been dreaming about her?..and he thinks she's one right now?

cute.

Maka starts to walk closer to him. "Crona it's me Maka.."

"T-That's what they all say.." He pouts, gripping his knees so close to his chest.

Maka can't help but to laugh at this..

The pout was cute but the way he said that..priceless.

"D-Don't laugh at me! I-it's not funny!..I-I miss the real Maka badly.." He frowns into his knees causing Maka to feel slightly bad for laughing.

"Crona it's ok it's really me." She walks over and touches his cheek.

At the contact Crona grasps, looking at her with those big blue eyes..his hand shoots up and touches the hand that's on his cheek.

She's getting lost in those eyes.

"M-Maka! I-it's really you!" His face lights up so bright. "I-is it really Thursday already? I-I can't believe it!..I mean I'm g-glad..I c-can't believe it in a good way not a bad way.."

"It's not thursday, it's Monday." She smiles at him..even with all that's happen to her today..she can still smile..

And it's all because of him.

He gives her happiness.

"B-But Monday isn't a visitor day.." His face suddenly pales..fear flickering in his eyes. "M-Maka..did something happen?..D-Did something happen to your m-mother?"

"..Yeah..my mom has gone into a coma." Maka bows her head her heart unlocking at his question. "I came to see her before she's taken to the hospital..I had to come see you.."

"O-Oh Maka i'm so sorry.." Crona frowns, that concern shining threw. "...D-Did they find out what caused it?"

"No Stein says he didn't find anything wrong with her, but I know that has to be a lie." She growls just thinking about it. "..People don't just go into a coma for no reason."

"Y-Yeah.." Crona's eyes become glossed over..his voice sounding kind of odd.

"..Hey Crona?" She looks up at him, her just realizing something. "..How did you know something was wrong with my mother?"

Crona tenses up, his blue eyes shake as they shift..They hold something she's seen a lot to day..

Guilt.

"I-it was just a guest..y-your mother is the reason why you come h-here so I just assumed.." He trembles, his voice shaky.

"Oh okay.." Mak studies him a moment..not really understand why this boy feel guilty..

"Y-You said your mother was going to be taken to the hospital?" He takes in a breath of air..and it sounds painful.

"Yeah..Stein said she will be gone by tomorrow." Maka averts her gaze. "..My mom is going to be miles away..i'm not even sure if i'll be able to see her.."

"O-Oh.." His expression completely falls..A deep sadness in his eyes before he bows his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Crona?" Maka frowns as she tries to push the bangs out of his face. "..What's wrong?"

"I-is this the last time I'm going to see you?" He trembles as he looks up at her, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"What are you talking about-

"Y-Your mom will no longer be here..s-so you have no reason to come back to the asylum.." He averts his gaze..

The boy looks so frail.

"Of course I have a reason." Maka grabs the boy by the chin, turning his head so he's looking at her. "I still have to see you don't I?"

"Y-You're.." He trembles his eyes looking at her with hope.

"I told you I wouldn't miss a day. Just because my mom's not here, I'll still come because I want to see you."

"Y-You're going to c-come just for m-m-me?" He looks at her with those eyes..

She's powerless.

"Yes, just for you." She gives him a warm smile, to let him know she's telling the truth.

"O-Oh M-Maka your to k-kind!" His eyes hold such relief..a smile tugs at his lips and her smile grows.

"No I'm not." She pokes his nose playfully causing the boy's cheeks to tint. "Remember I'm doing this because I want to. I'm not a nice person."

"Y-Your nice to me M-Maka.." He blushes and averts his gaze. "..S-So nice.."

"Only to you."

"O-Only me?" He speaks breathlessly, his cheeks growing in color as he shifts his body.

"Only you." She smiles at the boy..her heart being raised.

"Maka I- Crona's gaze shift some more..

He pauses and his breath hitches.

"M-Maka what happen to your foot!" He lets go of his legs to move closer to her, looking at her foot with wide eyes. "Y-Your hurt!"

"Yeah..funny story about that.." She smiles sheepishly at the boy, not looking at her foot. "I fell down a hill being an idiot and not paying attention."

"A-A hill!" he shrieks looking at her as if she just told him a shark took a bite of her foot. "H-How scarey! I-I fall all the time but a h-hill..." He trembles. "O-Oh M-Maka I'm so sorry! W-Was it a big hill?..I-is your foot broke?..A-Are you ok?"

"I'm find Crona." She smiles reassuringly. "It wasn't a big hill..I just hit my foot on a rock or something..don't worry it's not broke."

"I-it looks painful.." He frowns eyeing her foot sadly.

"It's not." She lies.

"O-Oh.." He doesn't seem to be convinced. He keeps glancing at her foot, a frown on his face.

It's obvious it's upsetting him.

"Hey.." Maka grabs his face so he's looking at her and not her foot. She looks into those blue eyes..Just loving them. Loving how they shake slightly..Loving how they light up in excitement at her touching him. "You know I missed you."

"I-I missed you too Maka! I-i'm so glad your here!" He smiles so big, his cheeks tinting again.

"So am I." She lets go of his face satisfied with the smile she has gotten out of him.

"I-I started to m-make something else for you Maka.." Crona suddenly jumps up..Maka admiring his long skinny legs as he walks past her. "I-it's not finished yet but I-I w-want to show you.."

"...Is it uh..pudding again?" Maka suppresses a grimace..

Another bowl of that stuff just might kill her.

But she would eat it if he gave it to her.

"N-No..I-it's a picture." She hears Crona mumble so she stands up, staring at him with new interest.

"Oh cool." She smiles.

"H-H-Here.." He walks back over, a piece of paper shakes in his hand as he walks over..stumbling a little.

Maka's smile grows as she takes it from him.

She looks at the paper..

It's to cute.

The paper is plain except for two stick figures..one stick figure has what looks to be blond hair, and green dots for eyes. The other one has pink hair, blue dots for eyes. The two stick figures are holding hands, both smiling happily.

It's a picture you would expect to get from a young child..the kind the parents would lie and say that thety would put it on the refrigerator but really they are just going to throw it away.

But Maka loves it.

She thinks it's adorable.

"I-I'm not a good drawer..b-but yesterday I attended a-arts and crafts..I-I wanted to make you something..y-your always so nice to me so.." He shifts his gaze obviously nervous about her opinion on it.

"I love it." She smiles at him. "You like to draw?"

"N-Not really.." He mumbles. "C-Coloring is easier to deal with."

"Maybe I could bring some crayons and some coloring books for us to do Thursday." She smiles at the idea. "I'm sure they won't have a problem with crayons.. not if there dull."

"T-That sounds like fun.." His face lights up in excitement "I-I haven't colored in o-one of those for years.."

"Then I definably will be bring some."

Maka watches as the boy sits back in his corner..not before he puts a black pillow in front of him.

"H-Here you go Maka..I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable.." He blushes slightly looking away from her.

"Well thank you, I'm happy your so concerned about my butt." She giggles and takes a seat on it.

"I-I'm not!" He squeaks his face becoming so red. "I-it's not your b-butt it's y-you I'm concerned about! I-I.." He trails off his blush reaching his neck.

"I'm just playing Crona." She smiles as she puts a hand on his shoulder..on his bare shoulder .The skin feels so warm to the touch. "I think it's cute how sweet you are."

"Y-Your not going to explode are you?" He frowns but he's still blushing.

"Nope figure of speech remember?" She giggles again..god that sounds so weird.

"O-Oh I remember." He pouts

Maka smirks at him before she looks around his room..realizing once again there alone..no nurses are here to watch them..

She looks back at the boy, only to find he's staring at her lips.

At realizing he's been caught his face becomes an impossible shade of red and he looks away.

Maka stares at him a moment..

There alone now..but Thursday when she comes back there will be nurses again..

She better take advantage of this.

"Crona..?" She moves closer.

"Y-Yes?" He squeaks his face getting darker as he glances at her.

"Can I kiss you?" She stops when she's just by his face. "If you don't want me to just-

"N-No I want it!" He speaks it a little to fast causing him to squeak in embarrassment. " I-I'm sorry I just-

Maka cuts him off my pushing her lips to his..the boy tensing just to go limp.

his lips feel so soft..she's missed them so much.

Maka doesn't want to be still..no she's going to deepen the kiss.

She doesn't really know what she's doing..but she's been forced to watch plenty of romance movies with her mother..she's seen a lot of other people kiss..it can't be to hard right?

Maka lightly tugs at his lower lip, kissing him slowly trying to get the feel of it..This feels right so she continues to do it well aware of how hot the boy is becoming.

She pulls away to look at his face only to find the boy is panting..like that kiss had taken his breath away, his face so red, his eyes half lidded.

"M-M-Maka was that s-still a k-kiss?" He speaks breathless..his lips are slightly swollen.

"Yes." Her breathing is a little uneven and she can feel that she's blushing.

"T-That one felt different.." His blue eyes look her over, his blush has reached his neck.

"Was it to much? Do you rather me not move?" She looks at him seriously.

"N-No..I-I liked it!" He mumbles looking away. "I-I liked it a lot..it just m-made me feel warm..and..."

"I'm going to do it again, if you want me to stop just let me know ok?" She looks at him seriously again.

He just nods but that look on his face said it all.

He wouldn't want her to stop.

Maka eagerly pushes there lips back together enjoying the warmth she's getting as she kisses the boy slowly at first. Crona's lips stay frozen, his body so tense like he's afraid to move.

"Relax." She speaks against his lips as she touches his cheek gently, rubbing it to sooth him. "It's ok."

At her voice his body loses it's edge and his lips sightly part.

Maka takes this chance to lick his bottom lip, this causes him to gasp. She likes the sound he made so she lightly sucks on his bottom lip.

The boy's breath is becoming more, and more uneven..His eyes flutter shut and he leans into her more.

The sound of his breaths..of how hot his body is getting is like motivation causing her to kiss deeper, to kiss faster.

A little hungry growl soon is heard admitting from someone's throat..Maka pulls away surprised..

Because that little growl came from the boy.

Maka's heart beats faster as she takes in Crona..He looks at her with his eyes glazed over and half lidded..his hair is a little messy getting in his face and his face is so red. He looks embarrassed and he trembles.

"I-im s-s-sorry Maka but y-you keep kissing me..and it f-feels good.." He trembles. "I-I don't understand this feeling your making me have..m-my stomach feels weird but I'm not sick.."

"Crona-

"C-Can you please..keep doing that?" It's no more then a whisper but Maka can hear the want in it..The need in it.

She would give him what he asked for.

Maka moves closer, a little surprised to find it's Crona who closes the distance between them..his lips move barely, lightly grazing her bottom lip..She follows his movements..and she has to admit it's nice not being the only one kissing. She finds she's getting closer to his boy, her arms have found their way around his neck, but Crona's hands stay by his sides. Maka pulls him more into the kiss, enjoying the pants she's getting out of the boy.

She licks, bites, and tugs at his lower lip..at the same time she's pushing him back.

The boy's back hits the wall but she keeps getting closer.

She feels like an animal..but she can't help it..this boy brings out desire in her..he makes her feel better.

She really needed something to make her feel better.

Crona grips her sleeves lightly a whimper escaping his lips as she subconsciously digs her nails into his back. curios about the reaction she scratches down his back again, causing a sound she hasn't heard before..

He just moaned..It was quiet and breathless but it warmed her whole being. She loved the sound so she digs her nails again into his back as she deepens the kiss.

The boy trembles and moans against her lips..

He's so sensitive and she loves it.

She loves the feeling this is giving her.

She doesn't Remember the bad..She can only feel the good of this moment.

"A-Ah.." Crona breaks the kiss with a rather loud moan when she had scratched down harder then before. She quickly pulls him back in to the kiss silencing him..

Something is telling her this is wrong..that she shouldn't be doing this but..

Shes not listening to that voice.

She's only listening to Crona.

Maka's body moves with out it telling her, as if on an instinct and before she knows it she's straddling the boy, still kissing him deeply. He trembles beneath her so she breaks the kiss to look at him.

Crona's looking up at her with wide eyes..his face so red, his eyes glazed over. he continues to tremble, fear in his eyes, his lips swollen with kisses.

"Crona what's wrong?" She frowns deeply shifting her weight on the boy about to get off.

Then she feels it.

Her eyes widen in realization, the boy looks like he's about to faint.

"I-I-im s-s-s-s sorry! I-I don't know what t-that is..w-what's came over me..y-you were just making me feel so good and I.." His eyes shake in fear. "I-I feel so warm..p-please don't be mad at me! I-I don't understand this.."

Maka can't help but to pale a little..

He doesn't know what a boner is..has no one had the talked with him?

Then she remembers who his mother is and she grits her teeth.

That bitch.

"M-Maka are you mad at me?" He trembles but she can still feel..him.

"No I'm not mad at you..it's my fault." She smiles sheepishly her face getting hot...Should she really explain this to him?..Ugh this is embarrassing. "What your feeling is normal Crona..boys get these all the time when they feel something they like or see something they like."

"O-Oh..then this makes sense." He takes a sigh of relief. "..I-it's not a bad thing?.."

Maka hesitates for a moment.

"..No I guess not, not if you handle it correctly.."

"..I-I've never felt so good before..So t-that's why.." He seems to nod to him self as if reassuring himself.

Even in this situation he's cute..which makes her feel like a rapist.

"D-Do you have one too?" He tilts his head.

"What?" Maka blinks.

"D-Do you have one too?" He repeats and glances down.

Oh.

"If your asking if I have a boner no I don't. girls don't get those." She frowns. "..You do know the difference between a boy and a girl right?"

"..O-Oh I know the difference." He mumbles something flickering in his eyes before he looks away. "..I-I just didn't know if you were feeling as good as I-I am.."

"I am, you always make me feel good." She shifts her hips so she doesn't feel his erection anymore and leans in to kiss him again. The boy kissing her back eagerly.

"What the fuck?!"

Crona squeaks his whole body tensing as Maka falls off of the boy, looking over by the door to find that's it's open and Girkio staring at the two wide eyed.

"What the fuck did I just see?"

Crona hides his face in his hands trembling, and Maka sends him a glare.

"None of your damn business! Why the hell are you in here anyway?" She growls.

"I came in to tell you it's time to go but then I saw..that!" He shakes his head before he takes a chug of his water bottle. "Thank god I have this..I really need it now."

"Fuck you." She gives him the middle finger which the man just returns. "I'll be out in a minute alright?"

"Fine hurry up, have sex on your own time, my shift's almost over." He grunts before he leaves.

Maka looks over at the boy who is still holding his head in his hands trembling, she frowns.

"Hey Crona are you alright?" She moves closer lightly touching his shoulder.

He doesn't respond.

"..I'm sorry about that." She looks away. "I shouldn't have done all that..I don't know what came over me..I just..'

She shakes her head.

She has no excuse.

"D-Don't be sorry Maka." He finally pulls his hands away, his face is still very red. "..I-I liked what you did..I-I've never felt anything like it before.."

"Me either." She stands up, Crona doing the same looking at her sadly.

"I-it's time for you to go again." He mumbles as he grips his arm.

"I know but hey Thursday isn't to far away and I'll be there." She smiles reassuringly. "And with some coloring books."

"I-I can't wait.." He smiles but then it falls..he looks nervous. "..Y-Your sure your not mad at me f-for.." His gaze shifts. "W-What happened?"

"No of course not." She gives his shoulder a squeeze. "It's fine I-

"Hurry the fuck up!" She hears Girkio growl.

"Sorry Crona I have to go." She turns to walk out of the room.

"W-Wait." He grabs her wrist and she stops.

His gaze shifts a moment before he takes a deep breath, he leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"A-A good bye kiss." He smiles nervously.

"Thank you." She blushes slightly. "Bye Crona."

"B-Bye Maka."

She looks at him one last time before leaving the room.

"Finally!" Girkio growls as he goes and locks the door. "Damn! You think you know a kid!"

"You don't know me." She grunts as he looks at her.

"Apparently, I didn't know you were fucking the patient." He takes a chug of his water bottle.

"We're not!" Her face becomes hot and she glares. "It's not like that."

"Sure." He rolls his eyes.

"You-

"Now you can get all pissy or you can listen to me for a minute" He studies her a moment. "Now I know your hormones are acting up and shit but Remember this is a crazy person alright? And your fucking with a crazy teenage boy, I don't care how weak he seems, your still putting your self in a bad spot."

"I can take care of myself." She crosses her arms and looks away. " Why do you even care?"

"..." He looks at her a moment before looking down at the sketch book he has in his hands. "You know I liked your drawings..even though there all of the same pair of eyes there pretty good. I still say you get a new muse though." He smirks at her. "Why don't you draw my eyes?"

"Your eyes are wild looking." She states while looking at them. "They seem a little odd to me but..I think I could deal with drawing them."

"Awesome, better use my fucking pencil." He chuckles. "I say that last drawing was the best out of them all."

"Of course you would say that." She grunts and takes the sketch book from him.

"So kid, how are you going to get home?" He crosses his arms.

"..I don't know.." Maka thinks about Kid but..she really doesn't want to keep bothering him.

"I'll take you back." He grunts. "My shifts over anyway."

"You?" She looks at the water bottle. "But you have been drinking."

"So? Hell i'm the best driver." He moves his hands as if waving off the idea.

"Oh i'm sure because the best drivers drink before they drive." She rolls her eyes as the two make there way to the elevator and get into it.

"Hell yeah they do!"

"i'm not getting in the car with you." She crosses her arms.

"What you don't trust me?" He grins his sharp teeth showing.

"No, you have teeth that could put the big, bad wolf to shame, you smell like beef and sweat, and you have been drinking."

Giriko blinks.

Then he blinks again before a vein pops out of his head.

"Alright you little bitch! I was just being nice but fuck that!" He gives her the middle finger that Maka just returns.

He growls as he walks out of the elevator, Maka right behind him.

"Hey Girko."

He pauses and looks back at her, obviously still pissed off.

"Thanks for helping me today..I appreciate it." She smiles at him.

The man's expression falls and he looks at her blankly for a moment.

"Heh." He turns around and starts walking out. "Your a strange girl."

"And you're a strange man."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too."

She watches as the man leaves before sighing..

Today was crazy..again.

Maka takes out her phone and puts in Kid's number.

She thinks about what she did with Crona and her whole face heats up..

Hopefully her blush will be gone by the time Kid gets here.

**So yeah..I don't know where that came from but I just went with it...was that to much for a teen rated fanfiction? I don't know but let me know what you think! I like writing girkio and maka so I might make him more apart of the story. If any of you guys want to draw fan art for this fanfiction, please feel free! I would love that :) intill next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's thrusday.

Maka is haveing a crisis.

She holds her head in her hands, well aware of the stares shes getting from her classmates.

she feels there glares and there harsh voices but she doesn't care.

No..she has bigger problems.

It's thrusday..you know the day she's suppose to see Crona at the asylum but..she has no way to get there.

She has ran out of money..and theres no way Spirit would take her, he would know she's going to see Crona, and yell at her agian.

Spirit has been just a dick..and some how her hate for him has grown.

He won't take her to the hospital to see her mother..no he can't stop drinking long enough for him to be ok to drive.

Her mother is alone now in some unknown place and she has no way to her..

She has no way to the asylum either.

"Just look at her..She's about to lose it!" Some one says in a whisper but again she can hear them.

"She's already lost it! Did you hear what she's been doing to those missing animals?"

"Yes! and I heard that some kids tried to confront her about it..and she kicked there asses..who knows if there even alive right now? I heard they haven't come back to school."

Maka's leg shakes as she just holds her head in her hands.

There all dumb ass's..

It's not helping her.

So much shit is going on right now..

What is she suppose to do?..

Her mother..

Crona..

"Hey!" Someone hits her desk causing her to look up.

Ox is grinning at her in triumph..like he's done something so amazing.

On most days she would crack up from seeing him but she's in no mood for jokes.

"What the hell do you want?" She growls.

"I just wanted you to know.." He leans closer a creepy smile on his face. "Me and Kim are a thing now, so if I hear you call her a bitch again I will deal with you myself."

"How did you manage to get her? Did you tell her you were dying?" Maka grunts looking up at him blankly. "Get out of my face Ox, you can't do shit."

"No I didn't!" He glares only to smile again. "She just realized how much of a catch I am."

Despite it all Maka cracks up.

That was just to funny.

"Laugh all you want Maka, but I know your jealous." He smirks and crosses his arms. "It's sad really, how your not going to ever know love like I do."

Maka laughs in his face.

"Even if love was real, who could love you? You look like a Dr. Seuss reject."

He gives her the middle finger but it's awkward looking, and it just causes her to laugh more.

"Your the reject Maka, no one likes you, there either afraid of you or hate you." He glares, slamming his hands back down on her desk.

"Your not much better." She just smirks at him.

All eyes are on the two.

"I can see why your mother would go insane..having a daughter like you would do that to someone." Ox sneers.

..That was to far.

That was to fucking far.

Maka's expression falls and she knows she's giving him the deadliest look.

Ox actually yelps.

"You son of a bitch!- Maka stand up about to attack this boy, to fucking break those dumb ass glasses he wears with her fist. Her eyes are flaring and everyone has gone queit, there all holding there breaths.

"Now Maka, I would calm down if I was you...if your not careful you'll end up in the asylum with your mother."

She doesn't know where Ox is getting these balls to say this shit to her but she's about to break them, grind them, and shove what's left of them down his throat.

"Fuck you!" Maka goes to punch him, to knock that fucking smirk off his face but-

Suddenly Ox is turned around, and is lifted up by his shirt.

Maka's eyes widen a little at how dangerously Kid is looking at Ox, the nerd trembles under his tight grip.

All the students grasp in unison.

"Ox I suggest you sit down in your seat before I sit you down for you." Kid's eyes flare as he lets go of the boy, Ox cowering a little. "If I find you speaking to her in such a way again, it won't just be a warning."

"..A-Alright." Ox pales a little as he bows his head, going to sit in his seat like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

The whole class starts to talk now.

"What the hell is Kid doing sticking up for her!"

"Don't you know he's friends with her? I heard they spend all there time together!"

"...Do you think there dating?"

"No way in hell! Kid's way to sexy for her! Just look at her hair, it doesn't even look like she brushes it!"

"Maka.."

The class room gets quiet again from Kid addressing her as he takes his seat next to her. He looks at her with concern in those golden orbs.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine Kid." Maka sighs, gripping her hair a little. "You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself. I was about to kick the shit out of him."

The whole class scoffs.

"Did you hear that? She's so ungrateful! Kid's nice to her and she scolds him!"

"What a bitch!"

"Hey all of you fuck off." Maka growls, looking at all the other kids.

All of them gasp in unsion and look at her in disbelief.

..What is this a fucking TV audience? It's like they don't have a brain of there own..they move as one.

They move as one against her.

"I don't want you to get in trouble Maka." Kid frowns, that concern hasn't faltered. "..You have already been threw so much these couple of days..that is the last thing you need is more stress."

"That's all I can fucking do is stress over this shit!" Her head falls hitting the desk rather hard, her breathing is becoming uneven. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"Maka.." His voice is soft though she isn't looking at him, he puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "..Let me help you..come on talk to me. You have been trying to keep your distance from me but I can't just watch as you suffer."

"...Get your hand off me Kid." She growls but it's weak.

"..You don't have to do this alone." He takes his hand off her.

She isn't doing this alone, she has Crona but..

That's the problem, she doesn't know how she's going to get to him.

Maka doesn't answer him...she can't..

She tries not to think about her mother..and when ever she does she thinks of Crona but even that turns her stomach..

What if she can't make it?

Crona would think she had abandoned him..He would be sad..

He might cry..

He'll be alone..

How bad would it look on her to just get on the boy, violated him and then just not show up the next time?

He would feel used..

He will be all alone..

He will think she's like his mother..

"Maka if there is anything I can do let me know.." Kid is still speaking so soft..

Then it hits her.

She slowly lifts her head up, looking at Kid with desperate eyes..

She doesn't want to do this but she has to.

She can't let Crona be sad..can't let him be alone..

"..Kid can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course Maka, anything." He leans closer, his eyes light up.

Maka takes a deep breath.

"Could you..take me to the asylum?"

Kid's eyes dull a little, his expression falling in confusion as the teacher walks into the class room.

Maka sighs and turns her attention to the front..it's obvious Kid's answer.

She feels a light touch on her hand, causing her to look over at Kid.

He has an odd expression in his golden eyes as he searches hers for a moment..

Shes ready for him to say no..

"Ok.." He whispers giving her a nod.

Just that one word relieved her so much..

She would get to see Crona.

* * *

"So.." Kid looks over at Maka from the driver seat.

It's been queit between the two after first period..Only now is it broken.

"So.." Maka mumbles looking out of the window.

"..Why do you want me to take you to the asylum?" He looks back at the road but he glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "..I know your mother is no longer there..they wouldn't keep a patient with a coma in the asylum."

Damn Kid for being smart.

"..Does it really matter why i'm going?" She grunts, still not looking at him.

"..I'm just curious.." He speaks uncertainly. " I thought you only went to the asylum for you mother?..Do you visit someone else there?"

"It's none of your business." She snaps.

It becomes queit again and Maka sighs..

Ok that was a bit to much.

"Sorry Kid, I don't mean to snap at you.." Maka holds her head in her hands. "You don't deserve that."

"It's ok Maka." He speaks softly, Maka feeling his gaze on her. "I understand..I would be snappy if I had to deal with all the things you are right now.."

"..Could we stop by my house first? I have to get a couple of things." Maka takes a deep breath.

"Of course." Kid takes a left, going down a road she knows will lead to her place.

There silent for a moment.

"I'm glad you are letting me help you.." Kid gives her a small smile. "...I've been worried about you."

"Don't be." She leans her head back on the seat. "I'm not your problem Kid."

"Your not a problem at all Maka." He frowns. " I've told you...I care for you, I can't help but to worry, not because you my promblem but because your my friend Maka."

"I don't understand you Kid." Maka takes her eyes off the window to look at him. "Your the son of the mayor, your rich, a gentleman. Why do you waste your time and energy on me? When you could have so much more, all i'm doing is taking away from you. I'm not a nice person and I snap on you all the time..but you never even snap back. You help me, I yell at you but..you continue to stand by me. I just don't get it..what are you trying to gain?"

"I'm not trying to gain anything. You are my friend..Yes you can be cold, yes you snap on me but..your real." His eyes gloss over..his voice soft. "You are the only one who treated me differently..You never saw me as the mayor's son..or the rich child..you saw me as me..as an equal. You spoke down to me..something no one would dare do..you don't give me special treatment." His grip tightens a little on the wheel. "You aren't my friend for my money..for the longest time we weren't even friends..you never tried to be fake and you never gave in to me, always trying to be better."

He takes a deep breath.

"I stand by you because you are real...I know you are truly my friend." He looks over and gives her a warm small. "..I want you to know i'm real too, that I am truly your friend. Nothing could change that."

"..." Maka stares at him with wide eyes for a moment..speechless.

"..Well that was beautiful." Maka finds her voice, her giving him a teasing smile..trying to make the conversation not so deep.

"I'm glad you thought so." He chuckles slightly.. "..It's all true you know?"

"I know." Maka looks out the window as Kid parks in front of her home. "Your not one to lie."

"Good." He smiles before he gets out of the car.

Maka hurries up and gets out so he doesn't open the door for her.

They both walk up the small path being queit but..it's a comfortable silence.

She opens the door walking in with Kid right behind her.

"Spirit's not here?" Kid comments looking around the small home.

"No, he hasn't been since Monday." She shrugs. "You can wait out here, I just need to grab a couple things in my room. Feel free to sit on the couch."

"Ok." He smiles and goes over to the living room as Maka walks into her room.

Maka grabs the coloring books and crayons she had left on her bed..She made sure that none of the crayons are sharp and that all of the coloring books are awesome.

She even found a Winnie The Poo one..now that's the shit.

She chuckles to herself as she then gets her sketch book, sticking Girkio's pencil in the edge of it.

Maka knows she won't be able to draw Crona, but that man had asked her to draw his eyes so she would do it.

The guy is a dick but he's helped her out so..

She would put up with him.

Maka looks over her room one last time to make sure she has everything before she nods to herself and walks out.

"Hey Kid i'm ready-

Maka stops in her track.

Her breath hitches.

Shit.

Fuck.

Kid is sitting on the couch..reading her notebook..the one she wrote all about Crona in.

She had forgetten that she took it out last night..she must have just left it there..not really seeing a problem because Spirit hasn't shown up in a while..but..

Oh fuck.

She had wrote everything in there..all about what she did with Crona Monday.

Kid has seen it.

"...Maka." He looks up at her from the note book, a deep frown on his face..his eyes slightly shake. "..Who is Crona?"

** so double update! I had to have a hanger..next chapter will be long like normal...so I have to say I love writing for this story:) it's always fun. thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maka blinks staring at Kid with wide eyes..

Her mouth opens..just to close.

Shit..

She can't play dumb..He has the proof in his hands..

Her treasure has been found out..He now knows what she knows about Crona..

And that upsets her deeply.

Crona was her mystery..He was her puzzle to find out but now..

kid knows.

He knows everything.

The boy stares at her expectantly..Those eyes holding some expression she doesn't understand.

"..A pateint at the asylum." She speaks in defeat averting her gaze.

"..You have been seeing this boy?..You have.." His eyes flicker with hurt as he puts down the note book. "..Is this who you are getting me to drive to see?..This Crona boy?"

"Yes." She walks over and snatches the note book from off the table, holding it to her chest.

There's no need to lie now.

He knows.

"..Why?" He speaks breathlessly still looking at her with that hurt in his eyes.

"Because he's my friend."

"No..What I read wasn't a friend." His voice changes sightly. "..What are you thinking Maka? You don't even know this boy! How can you be doing such things with him? or even be seeing him for that matter! He could hurt you!"

"He wouldn't hurt me!" She growls sending him a glare. "Crona's not like that, you don't know him!"

"How are you so sure that you do?" His voice is becoming more sharp as he stands up. " You just met this boy about two weeks ago! How can you say that you know him? That he won't hurt you?"

"I just know!" She snaps, gripping her fist. "Back off Kid!"

"No!" He growls, causing Maka's eyes to widen a little as he takes a step forward, his eyes flaring. "I will not back off! This is serious Maka! You can't just do this with a boy you don't even know! He's in the asylum for a reason..and i'm not going to sit back and watch you get hurt. You have been through to much damn it, why would you want to go to that awful place any more then you have to?"

"Because Crona's there!" She shakes her head sending him a glare. "You haven't been around him Kid..You don't know what I do, you haven't seen what I have."

"Actually thanks to reading that note book of yours I do know what you know.." His eyes flicker with something as he looks away from her. "..Why him? Why do you see him? Why do you.." He trails off, gripping his fist.

"He fascinates me." She states bluntly, looking at Kid, not really truly understanding why he's freaking out so much. " He's like no body i've ever met..He's innocent and sweet..There's so much I don't know.. He's like my own little mystery..My own puzzle."

"But he's a person Maka." He glares at her. "He is an insane boy and you are playing with his heart!"

"What are you talking about?" Maka raises an eye brow. "I'm not-

"Yes you are!..He is a pateint at the asylum..you two could never truly be together. You are filling him with hope for something that he can't have!"

"It's enough that I see him." She crosses her arms. "It's not about being with him..I don't think about that.." She looks him in the eyes. "It's about how he makes me feel."

"..You two aren't dating?" He looks at her..that hurt look still stuck in them. "And you don't want to you just.." He averts his gaze "..How does he make you feel Maka.." His voice is low.. "Tell me."

"When I'm with him I feel..happy." She smiles to herself remembering the small boy. "He makes me forget all that's wrong in my life..When i'm with him it's like a get away..It's just me and him and I love it."

"..." He looks at her a long moment..The more she speaks the more the boy frowns before he just looks away. "..You know there's healthier ways of handling this Maka.."

"What are you talking about?"

"..From what I read from that book..It seems to me your using Crona as a way to deal with what has been happening with your mother." He looks back at Maka. "..Why do you lean on someone who is unstable?..I stand here before you, and I always have my arms open for you but you never except my help..You never lean on me...I can help you too Maka..and I can be there for you all the time. You don't have to wait to visit me."

"Crona is the only one I want to lean on." She locks eyes with him when his breath hitches. "..If I were to lean on you it wouldn't be the same..it would be meaningless because it wouldn't make me feel better but..when i'm around Crona..when I talk to Crona..He makes it all better.." She grips her fist and looks away. "Maybe I am using him so I don't go insane myself but..it's not just about that. I love just being around him..He is what I look forward too..you just don't understand..that's why I didn't want to tell you about him in the first place! Because I knew you would act like everyone else! You judge him when you don't know him!"

"..Leaning on me is meaningless?.." He mumbles putting a hand to his heart. He silent for a long moment, his eyes glossed over. "..Crona makes you happy Maka?"

"Yes..He is the only reason I have made it threw my mom going in a coma.." She looks back at him. "If not for him..I don't know what I would have done."

"I-I see.." Kid takes a deep breath..Him looking off into space with a far away look. "..Then what right do I have to judge?.."

"Kid..?" Maka's eyes widen a little.

"If he makes you happy..and you say he isn't dangerous..then I beleive you." He bows his head..He looks like saying these words are hurting him. "If he is helping you so much what right do I have to say it is wrong?..Just promise me..Maka." He looks at her..his golden orbs shake slightly. "That you will be careful."

"I will.." She looks at him a moment before walking over and giving him a hug. "Thank you Kid..I know it's strange what i'm doing but..at least your trying to understand."

"I said I am a true friend." He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him..a sad smile on his face. "..No matter what."

"Well i'll say." She pulls away with a smile on her face.

"..Can I ask why it is that you..kiss him.." He averts his gaze. "..Do you like him?.. If it was possible would you want to be in a Romanic relationship with him?"

"I kiss him because I like the feeling." She states looking him in the eyes. "I do like him, he's my friend but..." She averts her gaze. "Relationships are overrated..I'm just concerned about how I feel..about the feeling and nothing more."

"It's just the feeling?" He bites his lip something seemly crossing his mind. "..What about him?..What if he wants more then you do Maka..Have you even considered that?"

"No." Maka doesn't lie. " But what I do know is that I make him feel good too..and really thats all that matters. We help each other..it's a mutual thing."

"..." He looks at her before looking to the ground..That hurt look on his face before he takes a deep breath. "I see.."

"..Are you still going to take me to the asylum?" Maka speaks nervously..Not really sure if he's going to now.

"Yes." He looks at her but that one word seemed almost painful to say. "You have been threw so much..and if I can't help you but he can..Then I don't want to stop you."

"Thanks Kid.." She smiles only for it to fall a little. "..You can let go of me now."

"S-Sorry." He unwraps his arms from her..but he seemed hesitate as he looks away, the faintest pink in his cheeks.

"It's fine, I know i'm just irresistible." She chuckles giving him a light punch in the arm.

"..You are." He gives her a smile, that adoration shinning threw the hurt.

"If you say so." She shrugs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes.." He speaks softly again.. His eyes becoming glossed over.

"Ok lets go!" Maka almost cheers, she's going to see Crona.

Kid just looks at her with that sad look..but he nods and when she looks at him..

He forces a smile.

* * *

"..Are you sure about going in that place alone Maka?" Kid looks over at Maka once he parked the car in front of Dark Side asylum. He frowns slightly studying the large building.

"I'm find Kid, i've been here plenty alone." She opens her car door and gets out. She turns and gives him a smile..a real smile. She is so grateful for this. "Thank you for taking me here Kid..I owe you one man."

"Ah..It's no problem Maka." He smiles at her..but it doesn't reach his eyes. " I'm happy just to help you."

"Your strange." She grunts but she's smiles teasingly..

Kid doesn't smile back.

"..Well i'll see you later Kid..Bye." She closes the door and turns to walk into the asylum.

"Wait Maka."

She pauses and turns around at hearing the car door open.

Kid walks up to her and stops right in front of her..His eyes glossy for a moment before he pulls Maka into a hug.

Her eyes widen a little surprised as he puts a hand behind her head, holding it against his chest.

"..Be safe alright Maka? I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you.."

"I'll be find Kid..You have nothing to worry about." Maka mumbles agaisnt his jacket..

Kid is surprisingly soft and he smells like fresh sheets..He smells so clean and comfortable.

"Just promise me Maka.." He takes a deep breath, gripping her closer to him. "..That you won't do anything you will regret."

"Ok father." She grunts pulling away to look up at him, but he still holds her. " Me and Crona don't do anything bad, we just kiss. You don't even have to worry about that because the nurses are going to be babysitting us..which sucks."

"Oh.." He seems happy about this, his eyes light up a little in relief.

"Yeah.." Maka studies him a moment. "..Why are you so concerned about me and Crona kissing any way? It's not like it's bad..it's just kissing."

"It's not the kissing that i'm concerned about." He averts his gaze. "..It's who you are kissing.."

"..Are we going to do this again?"

"No, I said I will not judge but.." His eyes lock unto her's..a new fire in them. "..I can not just trust someone I do not know with you..but I will be supportive of you..Just know I think it's fine seeing this boy..but kissing him..I do not approve."

"Okay father, i'll be sure to remember that." She rolls her eyes. "I don't really care if you approve..but I guess I understand where your coming from...but I like it to much."

"We like a lot of things..but we must also be smart." His eyes still haven't left hers. "..Ii understand nothing I say will change your mind but.."

He takes a deep breath.

"..I just want you to be safe..if you ever need me, if anything happens today, call me and i'll be here as soon as I can. If you feel threatened call me, I will be here to protect you." He tightens his grip around her, he is speaking to the top of her head. "...I will always be here for you, for you to lean on when you need it. I know you only want to lean on Crona..Just know he isn't the only one."

"Alright jeez Kid your like a protective father." She grunts. "..But if I do need you for some reason i'll call you..Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes." He pulls away to look her in the eyes..They flicker and he just holds her, staring into her.

Maka sees a lot of things go threw those eyes of his..So she just lets him hold her for a moment longer.

Kid suddenly smiles..That adoration shinning threw as he stares at her..but there's a sad smile on his lips.

"..I can't let you go Maka."

"Well im sorry to say this but your going to have to." She tilts her head a little. "..If you don't how am I going to see Crona?"

"..Right.." He chuckles sadly before he leans his head agaisnt hers, his bangs covering his eyes. "I know I must..but..It's hard."

"..Are you ok Kid?" Maka looks up at him slightly concerned..She means this is weird behavior for Kid..He's acting strange. Why does he seem so..sad? Why is he so..clingy?

"Yes i'm fine..Sorry about that." He pulls away from her completely, giving her that smile again. "..Call me when you are ready for me to pick you up.."

Kid walks over to the other side of the car to get in the the driver's side.

"..I'll be waiting till your done with Crona." His voice sounds odd as he gets into the car.

...What is up with him?..Could this whole thing with Crona really upset him that much?

She isn't going to get hurt..He shouldn't even worry about that.

She has told him countless times she can take care of herself..

Maka watches as Kid drives away..and she can't help the feeling of someone watching her..

You know..that feeling where you can practically feel the eyes on you..where you know your not alone.

Maka turns around and she searches the many windows of the asylum..trying to find what is causing this feeling.

The asylum has many windows for every room has one..Of course they have bars on them so a patient couldn't jump out to there death's and the window isn't made of glass it's made of some sort of rubber material..So there safe for the patients to just look out of..To just watch the free world that they are no longer a part of.

Most windows are covered by a curtain..Not many patients like to look out side.

Maka can't blame them.

Why would you want to look at what you can't have?..Freedom that is so close yet so far?

As Maka's eyes search the upper windows..Her eyes catch someone pulling the cover over the window quickly..Her only being able to see a flash of pink before nothing..

Maka frowns.

Was that..Crona? Was he the one watching her?

She shrugs it off as she walks into the asylum.

"Here, alright I got the book done for you, don't talk to me, just sign the book and go. I have a major head ache." The woman at the front groans, rubbing her temples.

Maka is silent as she walks up to her, takes the book, and signs.

She didn't have a problem with not talking.

The brown haired lady holds her head in her hands a moment before ringing the bell.

"Oh look who it is.." Giriko comes out of the back with a smirk on his face. "You-

"Shut up and take her to the patient's room." The woman growls not looking at the man behind her.

Oh my.

Giriko gives her a deadly look, his brown eyes glinting and his teeth showing.

He looks so pissed off and Maka can't help but to laugh.

"What are you laughing at you little-

"I said shut up! Do your job or i'll alert doctor Stein again of you bothering me."

Giriko grinds his teeth, and his face gets red.

He looks constipated.

Maka laughs again cauing the vien on the man's head to get bigger.

"Oh i'm sorry, i'll get to this right away." He speaks sweetly to the lady..The man doing a complete 360..He now looks calm. "Come on kid.." He gives her a forced grin.

Maka just follows him to the elevator, and they both get in.

Only when the doors close does Giriko turn to look at her.

"What was that you little bitch!" That vein returns and he glares at her.

"Oh i'm sorry but I couldn't help to laugh." She smirks at him. "When you get angry, you look like your trying to take a shit."

"Your face looks like shit!" His eye twiches a little.

"Oh ow, that hurt so much." She puts a hand to her heart. "..You really broke me Giriko."

"Oh what the fuck ever." He crosses his arms looking away. "..I'll admit it's not my best come back but what do you expect? I'm sober damn it!"

"That explains the bad temper." She pauese before giving him a blank look. "Oh wait no it doesn't. Your just always like this."

"Fuck you." He gives her the middle finger.

"And fuck you too." She just returns it.

They turn away from each other waiting for them to get to the floor.

"So you don't like that lady either huh?" Maka comments.

"No, she's a bitch."

"Agreed."

The doors open and they both walk out.

"Oh what the hell kid." Girko growls suddenly at seeing the bag she's holding..more precisely the pencil that's stuck to her sketch book.

"..Did it really take you all this time to realize i've been holding this?"

"...I'm sober man! I'm out of it alright? I'm not at my fucking best!"

"..Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

"No." He grunts as he snatches the bag from her looking threw it.

"I made sure all the crayons were dull." She watches as Girko looks threw them, he seems to nod agreeing with her before he puts them back.

"..Really kid?" He pulls out the Winnie The Pooh coloring book looking at her like she's stupid. "Winnie The fucking Pooh? What are you five?"

"Fuck you, Winnie The Pooh is amazing." She grunts snatching it from him. "He's like the best fucking stuff, alive teddy bear there is."

"Just what the fuck?" Girko chuckles. "Are you sure you didn't take a swing of my water bottle? That's so weird man."

"You know what else is weird?" Maka grins at him. "..That a grown man like your self is wearing bright purple scrubs."

"..It's the nurse's color here damn it!." His face pales a little, looking frustrated.

"And I must say, that is definably your color girlfriend. " She does a flick of her wrist, speaking high pitch.

"Bitch, I look better then you."

"I suppose you do, purple really brings out your orange skin."

"Fuck! Where is a drink when I need one? I suck at insulting you when i'm sober." He groans before looking down at her bag again. His vein grows as he pulls out the sketch book. "What did I tell you? Now i'm going to have to take it."

"Well I was actually thinking about you holding on to it for me." She looks at him. "After I visit Crona I wanted to draw your eyes."

"..Oh.." His expression falls a little for a moment before he gives her a sharp grin. "Fine, i'd like to see what you can do."

"Fine, now take me to Crona." She grunts as he hands her the bag back but he keeps the sketch book.

"Alright, jeez some one's eager to violate that boy agian."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

Theres' a pause as the two walk down the hallway.

"..Are you two dating?" Giriko turns to look at her. "I know it's not my business and if you are i'm not going to rat you out..as long as you don't say anything about my water bottles."

"We aren't dating." She speaks bluntly.

"..So what is he like your boy toy or something?" He grunts. "You have a weird place to pick them up i'll tell you that."

"No he isn't." She doesn't want them to but her cheeks tint a little. "It's not like that at all..We just like kissing each other."

"Huh.." He hums in throught as they come to a stop in front of Crona's door. Girko stares at it a moment before looking over at her. "..Can I ask you something?"

"Your going to anyway." She sighs.

"..Has your father been home at all?"

"You mean since Monday? Not really. He's stop by for a couple mintues every once and a while." She shrugs. "Why?"

"..Well every time I go to the bar I see him..It's like he doesn't leave and I heard from the bar tender he's got a room there." His eyes flicker with something. "..He's left you alone? What the fuck man?"

"It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? He's fucking leaving you alone to drink..Your mother is in a fucking coma right now and he's not even there for you." Girko looks away his fist gripped. "That piece of shit.."

"I'd rather him not be around me." Maka mumbles looking at the door when Giriko looks back at her. "..If he were to be around me we would just fight, he would just yell at me about Crona..or just yell at me for dumb shit. I'm glad he's staying at the bar, I don't want to deal with him."

"..Hey kid?" Girko looks at her seriously. "..If your old man ever lays his hands on you..Just let me know and I will fuck him up. He has been drinking..a shit load and getting into fights at the bar. If he comes home and he lays his hands on you, just let me know. He will regret it."

"I can handle myself." She looks over at him. "Why do you even care? So what if he does hurt me..I'm not your problem or concern."

"..Your right your not, and I shouldn't care but.." He sighs looking frustrated. "..I guess you just remind me of me when I was younger.."

"How?" She raises an eye brow.

"Well hell I hated my father.." He chuckles. "He was the bastrad that no one liked, everyone had dreams of murdering him. Hell that's all I dreamed about." He gets this far away look. "..You just remind me of a younger version of myself..The way you talk and present your self. You don't like opening up just like I don't, you would rather beat the shit out of a someone before care for them. you don't give a shit what anyone thinks..you want to deal with everything yourself. You don't want any help."

He crosses his arms still not looking at her.

"We both hate are fathers..Well I did, now he's dead. I never had a mother, she left us a little while after I was born but I don't blame her, considering who she had a kid with i'd be like fuck that too." He looks over at her. "..My father was an alcoholic and spent all his time in the bars..and when he would come home he would spend the rest of his energy with beating the shit out of me. Some times I would black out before he would.."

He takes a in take of breath.

"I guess I see you as myself..and I see Spirit as my father." He looks at her seriously. "..I don't want you to have to go threw what i had, it messes a fucking kid up. Just look at me, it's not pretty...I just don't want you to end up as fucked up as me." He looks away looking frustrated again. "..Just know I got your back kid."

"...He doesn't hurt me." She looks at him still surprised..That was really unexpected from such a crude man. "He only yells at me, and rarely he grabs a hold of me...I wouldn't stand for him beating me."

"I didn't stand for it either but he still knocked the shit out of me." He looks at her a long monet. "Just be careful, you can't trust a man like your father when he's under the influence."

"Hell I don't even trust him when he isn't." Maka grunts.

"..Smart girl." He gives her a grin but it's small..his teeth not showing as much. "..I'll be here to walk you out later."

He takes out his keys and unlocks the door.

"Hey Giriko..' Maka opens the door a crack just to look back at him. "..Thank you."

"Hell don't mention it." He turns his back on her before he walks away. "Just don't expect me to be nice all the damn time, it's not my style."

Maka watches him leave before she takes a deep breath.

Finally she will see Crona.

She opens the door with a smile on her face only for it to fall.

This is different.

Crona stands in front of the window in his room, his back to her as he just stares at the red curtain covering it.

He's so still..so tense.

All the nurses look afraid..one looks like there trembling.

"..Hey Crona what are you looking at?" Maka raises an eye brow as she walks closer to the boy.

"Maka.." He turns around to look at her, a odd expression in his blue eyes but when they fall on her..it goes away but his frown stays.

"What's wrong Crona?" Maka frowns slighly.

"..W-Who was that boy..?" Crona mumbles, gripping his arm rather tightly.

Maka blinks trying to think of what he is talking about..

Then she remembers the feeling of being watched and the flash of pink..

So Crona was watching her..

"That was Kid, he's a freind of mine." Maka raises an eye brow when the boy's breath hitches.

"..A-A friend..?" His gaze shifts around, his grip tighting on his arm. "..A-Are you two friends like..w-we are?"

"Yeah your both my friends." She blinks.

"N-No..I-I mean..d-do you two.." He pouts when his eyes fall on the nurses that are watching them..He huffs a little in frustration and Maka can't help to find it adorable. "..D-Do you two..d-do that thing..w-we do?"

Maka watches as the boy shifts under her gaze, a pout frozen on his face as he glances at her to the ground.

Oh..now it makes sense.

That look in his eyes..it's envy.

Maka can't help but to giggle a little..

They say jealously is a ugly thing but..

Crona makes it so cute.

He's jealous of Kid.

"M-Maka.." Crona's frown deepens at her laughing. "..I-It's not funny..I-I don't like the feeling that gave me.." His gaze shifts.

"I'm sorry Crona, your just to cute."

His face gets red but he keeps that pout on his face.

"No, me and Kid don't do that." She smiles as she walks closer to the boy, she pulls him into a embrace, with her hugging him as he keeps his hands to his sides. "I only do that with you."

"R-Really?" He lets out a sigh of relief and she can feel the boy melt in her arms.

"Yes, so you have nothing to be jealous over." She pulls away to look at the boy.

His face is so red now as he looks away from her.

"I-I wasn't really j-jealous..i j-just.." He trails off messing with his fingers.

"It's ok." She pokes his nose, giggling when he squeaked. "I'd be jealous if I thought you were messing with another person too."

Maka gets an idea.

"..You aren't are you?" She gives him a suspicious look, her eyes narrowing.

"O-Oh g-god no!" He squeaks putting his hands up in defense, his face paleing a little. " I-I would never!..I-I only want to b-be that close with you Maka.."

"Good." She pulls him close to her, he trembles a little but Maka can see in his eyes it's from excitement. " Because I want you all to myself."

"..I-I'm all yours Maka." He looks up at her so seriously that she can't help but to chuckle..

He's to cute, she can feel her face heat up..

The nurses are talking among them selfs..probably a bit surprised with the physical contact..

She wishes they weren't here.

She wants to feel his lips agaisnt her own again.

"And i'm all yours Crona." She speaks all seriously like him..but she doesn't think he knows she's teaseing him.

"A-All mine?" His eyes shake with excitement, his cheeks tinting..His lips slightly part and Maka finds she can't stop glancing at them.

"Yes." she smiles and pitches his cheek lightly.

"All..m-mine.." He repeats in a breathless voice..A wobbly smile finds his lips and his eyes are so bright..

"All yours." She giggles a little before she finds her self rubbing her nose against his, a eskimo kiss. She doesn't know where that came from but..it was kinda fun to do. She got a pretty amusing reaction from Crona too.

The boys face turns a bright red, he looking at her with wide eyes and when she pulls away from him he..

Wiggles his nose..It's the smallest movement but she saw it.

Maka almost squeals..that is to much! He looked like a cute hamster..

"Aw Crona! You can wiggle your nose!" She gigles looking at the boy with awe.

"Y-Yeah..c-can't you?" He frowns and touches his nose. "..I-Is it weird I can do that? Is it not suppose to?.." His eyes get wide with panic. I-Is my nose goinge to fall off?!"

"No Crona." She shakes her head and leans in giving him a small peck on the nose to calm him down. "It's not weird at all, it's adorable. I wish I could do that.."

"..W-Why don't you try..?" He averts his gaze his face getting darker. "I-It's easy..just focus on the tip of your n-nose and think of moving it."

"Alright, i'll try." She smiles when he looks back at her. Maka crosses her eyes to see her nose..then she concentrates really hard on the tip..wanting to move it so bad but it's not fucking listening.

Then she hears Crona giggle.

She stops what she's doing to look at Crona..The boy hasn't stopped laughing, his eyes are closed..and it's such a cute laugh that her face gets red.

"What's so funny?" She can't help to smile amused.

"I-I'm sorry.." He catches his breath looking at her. "Y-You just made such a f-funny face..I-I couldn't help it."

"Well thanks for laughing at my face crona." she smirks, joking with the boy.

"N-No! j-just..j-just that one face..i-im sorry!" His face gets pale, fear in his eyes.

"I'm just playing." She chuckles as she grabs his hand.

"Excuse me, but don't touch the patient so much." One nurse finally speaks up looking at there enjoined hands with a glare.

Crona tenses and Maka wants to give her the middle finger but instead..

She lets go of his hand.

"..Lets color." Maka smiles over at the boy, as she shakes the bag she brought. "I got all the crayon's we need and some awesome coloring books."

"O-Oh ok..l-lets sit over in mr. corner." Crona smiles a little as he grabs a pillow from off his bed and starts to walk over to the corner she sees him in all the time.

"Mr. Corner?" She raises an eye brow as she walks with him. "You named it?"

"W-Well yes.." He averts his gaze his cheeks tinting in embarrassment. "..I-I'm sorry that's weird isn't it?"

"Not really." She shrugs. "People name things all the time..I named a pocket knife once, I named it 'fuck off'..The name says it all."

Crona puts the pillow down before he takes his seat in the corner, gripping his knees to his chest while Maka sits on the black pillow.

"So you ready for this?" She grins as she starts taking everything out. "..Since I like you so much.." She looks at the Winnie The pooh color book sadly before handing it to Crona. "..You can have Winnie The Pooh.."

"Winnie The Pooh?" Crona blinks looking at the cover in confusion.

Oh..No.

"You don't know what Winnie The Pooh is?!" She leans over looking at him with wide eyes.

"G-Gah! N-No i don't! I'm sorry, d-don't hurt me!" Crona whimpers, dropping the coloring book to throw his hands over his head protectively.

"..I'm not going to hurt you." She touches his shoulder to calm him down and he does. "..It's ok.." She takes a breath as she picks up the book and hands it back to him. "You are you going to take this.." She picks up a yellow and red crayon, handing it to him. "And this..And you are going to color Winnie The Pooh while I tell you about it's awesomeness."

"O-Okay." Crona starts to color the bear on the page nervously.

"It's a kid's story pretty much about a boy named Christopher Robin..He has a big imagination and he imagines his stuff anmials are real..In his little imagination world all his stuff animals have personalities and have adventures." She smiles to herself. "..My mother and I use to watch it all the time when I was younger..I use to wish I had the book Winnie The Pooh was in..or my stuff animal's would come to life and be my friend."

"..W-Winnie The Pooh sounds scary M-Maka." The boy tenses a little looking at the picture he is coloring. "..S-Stuff animal's coming to life? T-That's to scarey to even think about! W-What if they try to hurt you?..And you w-wouldn't be able to hurt them because there stuff!"

"Well I guess when you put it that way it's kinda creepy." She chuckles a little. "But Winnie The Pooh is a good guy, he's just a loveable silly old bear."

"..W-Who is this?" Crona points to a small character standing next to Pooh.

"That's piglet." Maka smiles as she grabs a pink and starts coloring the small pig as Crona colors the bear. " He's Pooh's best friend."

"..W-What is he like?" Crona mumbles looking at how the character is holding his small stub for a arm with the other.

"He's very shy and scared of everything." Maka keeps coloring not looking up at him. "..But he tries to keep Pooh out of trouble, and he always stands by him. So even though he is a coward, he faces his fears for Pooh."

"..I-I think I like piglet." Crona smiles slightly looking at the small character.

Maka looks up and sees how he's looking at the picture she just finished.

She smiles..seeing what he is.

"I like piglet too." She gigles a little at the cute look Crona gives her before she looks down. "..I think we did good."

"Y-Yeah..I-I colored in the lines pretty good."

Maka can't help but to look at him and laugh..

That sounded like he was bragging.

"W-What?..I-I did.." He mumbles his face becoming red as he averts his gaze.

"I know." She chuckles as she turns the page. "..Lets do another one."

"O-Okay." He smiles as he reaches over and gets some different colors.

There silent as they both color the new picture together..this one being of Tiger and Pooh.

"..M-Maka I need to t-tell you something.." He mumbles, his hand starting to shake when she looks up at him.

"Ok..what is it?"

".I-I'm so s-sorry but.." He looks away his face such a dark red. "I-I've been bad.."

"How?" Maka frowns.

"..W-When you left Monday.." His voice is a whisper and she has to get closer to hear him. "..I-I couldn't stop thinking about..w-what we did...and I-I ended up telling Ragnarok.." He trembels. "I-I know that this was suppose to be a secret..b-but I couldn't help it..Ragnarok knew something w-was different about me because I couldn't stop being warm..P-Please don't be mad at me.."

"Oh..well it's ok Crona, that boy you saw knows too." She blinks..Her curiosity being activated by him mentioning Ragnarok.

"W-What?!" He squeaks his face getting darker, him looking at her with shaky eyes.

"Yeah..sorry, he found out by accident." She smiles sheepishly. "..Well now it's ok because we both told someone."

"..Y-Yeah..ok." Crona nods but he's still tense.

"So when did you talk to Ragnarok?" She looks down at her picture to try to act casual.

"..L-Last night." Crona shifts a little, something flickering in his eyes.

"..How did he get in your room?" Maka raises an eye brow..

Wednesday isn't a visitor day..and there not allowed at night.

"I-I don't know..h-he just did." Crona's breathing is becoming uneven.

"Did the nurses see him?"

"N-No.."

"..Why did he come so late?"

"..T-To check on me.." Crona looks down at his shaky hand as he colors. "H-He hasn't come to s-see me in awhile..i-i was a little surprised."

"What-

"H-He's mad." Crona trembles more his eyes shaking. "..H-He doesn't like what we were doing..H-he said y-you are using me a-as a sex slave or something..I-I didn't believe him and he got angry." He looks at her, his face pale. "..H-He doesn't like you M-Maka..H-He told me he doesn't want you to keep seeing me.."

"..Well he can get over it." Maka's expression falls and she glares. "I'm not going anywhere...Whether Ragnarok likes me or not..He sounds like a dick Crona."

The boy's breath suddenly hitches.

"O-O-Oh n-no." His trembling is so bad..his eyes shake so bad. The boy's grip tightens till the crayon he's holding snaps in half. "H-He's coming!"

"Who Ragnarok?" Maka sits up looking at him in concern.

"H-He...N-No..R-Ragnarok please stay away." He grips his hair bowing his head, he is panting. "S-She didn't mean it!"

"Crona what's wrong?" Maka goes and grabs his hands that are gripping his hair.

"N-No!" He rips out of her gasps and stands up moving away from her. His eyes shake, his face so pale. "S-Stay away from me M-Maka! P-Please get out of here n-now! I-I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Crona..He isn't going to hurt me. He can't the nurses are watching over us..Where is he Crona?...Who is he?" Maka gets up and moves closer to him.

"S-Stay back!" He cries, sweat is starting to fall down his face. "P-Please maka..l-leave or h-he is going to hurt you!"

"Crona-

"Ahh! R-Ragnarok no! S-Stop!" He grabs his head as he starts to stumble around, his face frozen in a grimace. "S-She is my f-friend..don't!"

The boy runs into the wall, he starts to bang his head agaisnt it..hard.

Maka hears a crack.

"Stop Crona!" Maka runs over and grabs a hold of him, trying to stop him from hurting himself. She grinds her teeth as the boy struggles with her.

"D-Don't touch me!" He rips out of her grasps, putting some distance betweeen the too. He looks at her with that odd expression in his eyes..There dilated and glossy. "D-Don't you know what i-i am you silly girl?"

His voice has changed..it's low.

"D-Don't you know that i'm a demon? A monster? A freak?" He looks at her..and smiles..it's not sweet no, it's large showing his teeth. His eyes are wide and his pupils shink as they look into hers. "Huh? don't ya?! don't ya?!"

"Your not any of those things Crona." Maka speaks calmly looking into those odd looking eyes..She would not show her fear. "What are you talking about?"

"..." His smile falls and he looks at her with shaky eyes for a moment, a deep fear in them. "M-Maka I can't hold him back much longer! Y-You have to leave now! G-Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She finds her self screaming..

She had lost her mother..

She didn't want to lose him either.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Crona screams as his back bends back at a painful looking angle, his mouth is wide open, his eyes wide with fear and pain. He keeps bending back, his hair out of his face so she can see how much he's sweating..how much in pain he looks.

"Crona what's wrong!" She looks at the nurses that are suppose to be helping him. "What the hell are you guys doing just-

Maka's breath hitches.

What..?

All the nurses just stand..staring at them.

All of them have frozen expression's..and there not blinking.

One looks like he was frozen sneezing..

There not moving..not seeing..

Suddenly crona stops screaming, his body hanging limply back in that unatural postion.

"..Crona?" Maka speaks a little scared...Something's wrong with the nurses..and something's wrong with him..

She's all alone.

The boy slowly lifts him self up, his back becomes completely straight. Crona's bangs cover his eyes so she can't see them. He is still..

"..Crona?" Maka tries again.

The boy's head suddenly jerks towards her..He stares at her a moment before he smirks..A dark chuckle escaping his throat. "Guppi.."

"Crona?.." She backs up a little.

"That's not my name bitch." Crona's voice is dark..it doesn't even sound like him..and the way the boy stands..He doesn't slouch, he doesn't shake, his eyes are still..yet still dilated.

It scares her.

None of this makes sense.

"I-

"Don't speak." Crona growls, his eyes narrowing. "Are you stupid or something? You must be, trying to get in this boys pants..The last thing he needs is a fucking rapist."

"I'm not a-

"I said don't speak!" His voice is a deep growl this time..it's so low that she shuts up. "You don't know what your getting your self into..but i'm warning you right now, stay the fuck away from Crona. He's mine, i'm the only one who can push him around. All your doing is confusing him and hell knows he doesn't need that. He barely has any brains as it is." Crona knocks on his head a little as if to prove this point.

"..Who the hell are you?" Maka narrows here eyes standing tall. "..Your not Crona."

"Hell yeah I'm not Crona, if i was this loser I would have killed myself a long time ago." He grunts crossing his arms. "The names Ragnarok and don't you forget it bitch."

"..Ragnarok?" Maka's eyes shake a little...

What the fuck is going on?

She looks around at the nurses..There still frozen..

It's like everything but the two of them are frozen in time..

Maka looks back at Crona to find he's smiling at her..it's large and his teeth show, his eyes look wild..almost haunted.

"Your all alone." He coos as he starts to walk closer.

Maka takes a step back.

"Your such a ugly ass girl..You don't even have a chest..What kind of taste does Crona have?" He keeps walking closer..slowly, his bare feet making a small sound.

"Fuck you." Maka growls..She's not growling at Crona..She knows what ever the hell this is it's not Crona..

His eyes have changed..

She doesn't see the boy anymore..

She sees something else..

And it's scary.

"You wish." He chuckles darkly before he jumps forward.

Maka can't move fast enough.

The boy pins her against the wall, holding her hands above her head.

Maka struggles agaisnt him but he just tightens his grip..he's strong.

The boy leans in with those unfamiliar eyes lightling up in dark glee.

"I haven't had a kill in such a long time." The boy licks his lips as he moves closer. His smile is huge, his wild eyes shaking. "I'm going to make you scream..and no one is going to hear you. No one can help you here..It's just me and you."

"What have you done to Crona?" Maka growls..but she's trembling a little under this boy. "..What the hell is going on?! Why are the nurses..like that?"

"Your a fat bitch you know that?" He reaches down and grabs her thigh, digging his long nails into her flesh.

"Get off!" She growls and kickes out. It doesn't get the boy off her but he pulls his hand away.

"You probably liked me touching you there you whore." He pulls back his fist to hit her but Maka moves her head at the last second so he hits the wall. "..Your squirmy." He grins before he tightens the grip on her wrists.

It feels like her wrists are stuck between two 100 pound weights..and he's slowly crushing them.

Maka grinds her teeth..She would not give him the satisfaction of her cry.

"Stubborn aren't we?" He pulls back his hand, ready to hit her across her face..She won't be able to dodge this one.. "I can't believe your the girl...What does she see in you?" The boy's fist goes forward.

Maka clsoes her eyes waiting for the hit..but it never comes.

She opens them back up to see the boy's fist inches from her face..it's trembling badly.

She looks up at the boy..and she sees his eyes flicker.

she sees Crona..

Then she sees that other person..

Then crona..

She can see the battle he is haveing in his eyes..Crona grinds his teeth as he forces his hand to come away from her.

"G-Get her out of here!" Crona screams, his eyes shaking so bad as suddenly what ever was over the nurses breaks.

They all rush into action running over to him with there needles ready, and there restraints.

"Crona!" Maka cries her eyes wide...

She doesn't know what's going on..but she doesn't want to see them hurt him...

Crona keeps screaming as he holds his head in his hands and stumbles around, a nurse goes to grab him and he lashes out, hitting them arcoss the face..

That nurse is out of the count.

Two nurses come over to Maka and pick her up, dragging her out of the room as she struggles agaisnt them.

All she can hear is Crona's screams..All she can see is the nurses trying to bring him down.

She hates this, she doesn't understand any of this.

They throw her out in the hallway before they go back into the room locking it behind them so she can't follow.

"Crona!" Maka cries as she holds her head in her heads..

She can still hear his screams..and still hear his struggle..

What the fuck was that?

"So it's finally happened."

Maka doesn't have to look up to know who it is.

"..Do you know see why he is so dangerous?...Will you finally listen now?"

"Stein.." Her breathing is uneven as she looks over at the scientist. "..What the hell is that?..What is Ragnarok?"

"..Ragnarok is Crona's alternate personality." Stein's glasses glare.

"..No.." Maka shakes her head. "..Some of the stuff I saw in there reminded me of the fucking exoticism man..That wasn't no alternate personally..Crona was fighting it..."

"Ragnarok is only in the boy's head. He wasn't fighting anything but himself." Stein looks down at her coldly. "..Now that you know this..you are going to be smart and stay away from him right? He is only going to hurt you."

"Crona won't hurt me." Maka growls but it's weak. "..That was..that was Ragnarok."

"And what is Ragnarok? Just another part of Crona." Stein takes a step close. "..Don't tell me what you saw didn't scare you, your shoulders are shaking Maka."

"..It's just..I don't understand.." She bows her head..Her shoulders won't stop now.

"..Maka you shoudn't even be getting involved with him." Stein looks at her..just studying her. "..Shouldn't you be worried about seeing your mother more then this boy?"

Maka's breath hitches..

The doctor's words are like glass..

Her mother..

She's been trying not to think about that..

To think about it would make it real..

But it is real..

Everything is falling apart.

"..I-I have no way to get to her!" Maka cries out holding her head in her hands. "..I have no way to see her ok?! I can't see her!..S-She's all alone and I can't do anything.." She trembles..and sniffles. "Spirit won't fucking take me..I haven't even seen him to ask..P-Please tell me what i'm suppose to do?"

"..I will call Saint Paul's." Stein's face is blank. "..I'll let you know by tomorrow your mother's condition."

Maka slowly looks up at him..her eyes are watery and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"..Go home Maka, get some rest. You have been threw a lot." He glances towards Crona's door..His screams can still be heard. "..If I was you I would stop seeing Crona..You now know how he can be dangerous."

Maka's eyes shake as she keeps hearing the boys screams of pain..of desperation.

She bows her head before she forces her self up, her arms hang limply down as she starts to walk away.

"Hey kid- Girkio comes down from around the corner and he catches her as she gets in the elevator, her head is bowed.

She just pushes the button down.

She doesn't want to talk to him.

She doesn't want to talk to anyone.

..Crona..the person who she adores..The person that makes everything better..Who is what is pulling her along..

went crazy..

She say that same look her mother had..but something more..

That wasn't Crona who attacked her..She knows it..

It can't be him..No she won't believe it..

Maka feels a tear fall down her face..

How much shit can she take before she breaks?..

If Crona breaks..she's breaking with him.

She needs him..but..

What happen scared her.

It scared her so much..

Ragnarok isn't a person..no..

She doesn't know what the fuck it is.

Maka holds her head in her hands..

What is she suppose to do?..

Someone..Please..

Help her.

**...well damn. please review! I worked hard to get this chapter out to you guys today :) thanks so much for the motivation..till next time.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It's strange..isn't it?

..How the world goes on even if everything is falling apart in your life..it continues. No matter what happens, the birds continue to chirp, the sun will shine, and then the moon will take it's place.

Even when your at the end of your rope..everything around you is secure.

Your brain could be shattering..Your life could be taken..but everything else goes on, even if you don't.

Though nothing makes sense for Maka..Though she feels like she could lose it herself..She still sees the ducks in the pond swim peacefully, still hears the birds chirp, still smells that fresh smell after a rain fall..

Everything moves on even if she isn't.

"Maka?"

Maka blinks, her name being said breaking what ever trance was over her as she looks over at Kid.

The boy looks out of breath, his face slightly flush and a deep frown on his face.

"..I've been looking every where for you..I was so worried." He takes a deep breath, seeming to finally catch it. "..You were not in school today.."

"..I know." She speaks softy as she looks down at her hands.

"..Maka you never, ever miss school." Kid sits next to her on the park bench, his eyes never leaving her. "..I was expecting the worse..I almost had a heart attack when I didn't find you at your home.."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, and then I just couldn't force myself up." She doesn't look up from her hands, her eyes having a far away look to them.

"..Maka please." Kid puts a hand on her shoulder, getting closer. His frown has deepen. "Please tell me what happen yesterday...I could tell something was wrong as soon as you took your seat in my car...You wouldn't speak to me then, but I can see how much it is affecting you..Tell me Maka, let me be there for you. You don't have to hide things from me anymore..I know about Crona."

Maka doesn't respond to him.

"...Did you two have a fight?.." His grip tightnes a little on here shoulder. "..He didn't hurt you did he?"

Maka's breath hitches as somehting in side her snaps.

"No!" Maka stands up, sending Kid a deadly glare. "No he didn't hurt me! Crona would never hurt me I told you that!"

"..Just calm down Maka." He puts his hands up standing up with her. "..I didn't mean to upset you..I'm just trying to find out what happened..I want to help you-

"I don't need your help!" She growls, her breathing is uneven. "No, you just want to be proven right about Crona! You just don't want me to even be around him!"

"Maka, i'll admit it upsets me a little but did I not take you to see him?" Kid takes a step forward a deep frown on his face. "..You don't look so good Maka, please sit back down...We can talk about this..I know your only taking out what ever is effecting you on me..Tell me what happen with Crona-

"There's nothing to talk about!" She takes a step back sending him a glare. "Alright? There's nothing to fucking talk about!"

"Maka you don't miss sleep about nothing! And you never miss school!" He is firm. "..You can't keep holding everything in Maka..it's not healthy-

"Fuck you! I don't need to be told what's healthy and what's not because I know. Oh I know." Maka turns her back on him and starts walking away. "I'm going home."

"..Let me walk you.." Kid starts to follow her. "..It's not safe for you to just-

"I told you I can handle myself!" She growls not turning around. "..I don't need you to hold my fucking hand Kid, I can walk myself home."

"Maka I-

"Leave me alone. If your my friend you'll leave me the fuck alone for once."

She hears Kid take a in take of breath but she continues to walk and this time..

He doesn't follow her.

Maka pants..Her heart beat so fast as she walks threw the town, or more like she marches threw the town.

Everyone moves out of her way..They clear a path for her.

She ignores all the glares, all the looks of fear, and all of the rumors she hears.

She ignores it all.

"Crona wouldn't hurt me.." She growls, her eyes shaking. "..It was Ragnarok..All Ragnarok."

_"And what is Ragnarok?..Just another part of Crona."_

Her breath hitches...and her heart hurts..

It can't be true.

Maka doesn't stop till she's home, till she's in her living room and on her couch.

She opens up her note book that she left on the living room table in front of the couch and she grabs her pencil from where she had left it.

Maka had to sort all this out..but none of it makes sense..

She can't stop looking at this book..Can't stop trying to put the pieces together..but the pieces aren't there, and the ones that are don't make sense.

Maka takes a deep breath before her eyes scan the information in her note book..

She finds her self circling a certian name roughly..

Ragnarok.

What the fuck is he?

Maka looks threw the past thing's she's written about him..It's not much because Crona barely talked about him.

He never liked talking about Ragnarok..and now she knows why..

Maybe..does talking about him summon him in some way?..He didn't show up till they were having a conversation about him..

If she would of known..

But she didnt.

She thought Ragnarok was a visitor..but that wasn't a visitor.

She desn't know what the fuck it is..but it's not Crona.

It can't be just another part of him..or a split personality..

Maka takes a deep breath...

Ragnarok is a puzzle all on his own..A darker one..A scarier one.

She picks up her pencil.

Ok..So things Maka knows about Ragnarok.

Crona said he visits him..so does that mean he's not there all the time?

He was able to take hold of Crona's body.

He is scary, and dangerous.

Stein says he is Crona's alternate personality.

He causes Crona pain.

He doesn't like her.

Maka looks over what she wrote...It's not much at all.

This doesn't satisfy her..No..Not at all.

Maka starts to chew on her eraser, her brows furrowed.

She's heard of Multiple Personality Disorder..but she doesn't know much about it..

If only she had a computer she could Google this shit..but she doesn't have a computer.

And this cheap ass town doesn't have a library..and if it did it wouldn't have computers..

She needs to get some answers soon..or she will go insane.

Suddenly the front door opens with Spirit staggering in, a bottle in his hand, his face red, his blue eyes shaking.

"Oh h-hey Maka.." The man gives her a goofy smile as he waves awkwardly.

Maka just looks down at her note book.

"..It's been awhile since i've been back huh?" He stumbles over till he's sitting on the couch across from Maka, staring at her with that goofy smile stuck on his face. "You probably felt so l-lonely with out...with out your papa, but no w-worries I'm back."

She doesn't respond.

"Y-You know why i've been gone don't you?" He takes a chug of the bottle he is holding, he licks his lips. "T-The truth is M-Maka..I was afraid to come home..isn't that s-so stupid? Being a afriad to come home?..but I was..Am afraid of w-what you must think of me Maka..afraid of h-how you are going to act towards me..a-after..y-you know."

"You already know what I think of you." Maka grunts, still not looking at him. " I think your a dick."

"..Y-You think..Y-You think i'm such a bad father.." His lower lip starts to quiver. " Y-You hate me.."

"Yup." She starts re circling the name Ragnarok just to give her somehting to do..Spirit has ruined her train of thought.

"You know I love your mother Maka.." He sniffles, tears starting to fall down his face. "I love you and her so much..This whole thing..This whole thing is killing me Maka..Seeing your mother..all pale and in that bed like that..I had to drink my brains out to get it out of my head.."

Maka doesn't respond.

"And the w-worse part of it all.." He sobs, his body shaking. "I-Is that you blame this on me..T-That you see me as the cause of your mother...being like that.."

Maka closes her eyes.

"I l-love your mother so much! So much Maka!" He cries. "Can't you s-see what's happening is killing me?"

"It's not killing you fast enough." She speaks so bitterly. "Your still breathing, and drinking...You disgust me. Stop talking."

"H-How can you say somehting like that?..I-I'm all you have left..y-your all I have left Maka.." His breathing is uneven. "W-We need each other ok?..W-We need to pull together..Kami would want it like that...She would hate to s-see the way you speak to me."

"She doesn't know what the fuck you have been doing!" Maka growls her eyes finally falling on him, she giving him a deadly glare. "..Mom has been in the asylum for 2 years..and you never once went to see her...You know she fucking forgot about you? When I said your name she didn't even know who you were..but then she started to remember." Maka looks away..she's getting so angry. "..You made her cry..you made her fucking cry because she knows you abandoned her! You piece of shit!"

"I never abandoned her!" Spirit shouts, his crying dying down. "I've been busy! I couldn't have gone to see her!"

"Your not busy for 2 fucking years!' Maka shouts back, her eyes shaking. "Stop fucking lying!"

"..You just don't understand." He averts his gaze..gripping that bottle tightly in his hands. "..I'm scared alright? I was scared to see your mother..I-I know I couldn't handle seeing her..like that..I couldn't deal with the thought of her being insane so I didn't think about it Maka, I didn't except it. I know you think i'm a horrible person..and maybe I am..but I couldn't see Kami like that."

"...You didn't have to cheat on her." Maka grips her notebook. "..You don't have to party all the time, you choose to do this. You could have written to her if you were just scared of seeing her..but you did nothing..You abandoned her."

"I didn't fucking abandon her!" Spirit stands up, his eyes flaring. "Stop saying that!"

Maka takes a deep breath..trying to calm down.

"I love your mother!"

"No you don't! You don't fucking love her!" Maka finds her self screaming.

"Yes I do!" He growls before he throws his bottle against the wall, the glass shattering everywhere. "Shut up..Just shut up..You don't know shit.."

"..." Maka closes her note book and pushes past the man with out saying a word.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." She states as she goes into her room, she pulls out her book bag and puts some clothes into it. "Don't expect to see me tonight."

"Oh where the hell are you going to go?" He chuckles breathlessly. "No one will take you in..The whole fucking town is scared of you..They call you a witch don't you know?..They think your killing those animals..They think your a freak..No, No one will take you in."

Maka doesn't respond to him as she grabs her blanket and pillow.

"..They say the meanest things about you Maka.." The man's voice goes soft again.. "..But do you know who sticks up for you?" His voice becomes sharp again. "It's me! I fucking beat the shit out of anyone who speaks about you in the bar..I stick up for you! Me! Your papa! I work hard to keep you fed..to keep us fucking going! I work so hard to pay for your mother's medical bills..That money isn't coming from thin air honey, it's from me! It's all from me!"

"That reminds me, you need to go shopping for food." She states bluntly as she walks out of the room and towards the front door.

"You ungrateful piece of shit! Fine go out there! Fucking sleep on the damn street for all I care!"

Maka just leaves.

That's probably where she would be sleeping.

No one would take her in for the night, and she knew that.

She's just going to find a nice bench for the night..

She can't handle being in that house right now..

To hear Spirit speak those lies..

She can't handle him..

Maka walks slowly..Her mind in a fuzz.

She know's where she is going.

Maka walks down a dirt path..one she knows will lead her back to the park.

She tries to remember her train of thought about Ragnarok but..she can't.

Spirit ruined it like he ruins everything else.

Maka stops for a moment as her eyes fall on the bench she was going to be sleeping on.

Kid sits on it, his head in his hands.

..Had he just stayed here this whole time?

Maka doesn't say anything as she walks over and takes a seat next to him.

She knows Kid is looking at her now as she places her pillow on the end of the bench, and throws the blanket over herself.

"..Maka?" Kid's voice sounds uncertain. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up my bed for the night." She doesn't look at him.

"...What?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"..Why?" Kid gets closer to her, his eyes shining with concern.

..He's still concerned about her after she had yelled at him?..After she had been a total bitch to him?

..He's so strange.

"I can't handle being home." Maka stares forward at the pond. " Spirit's back."

"Your not sleeping here."

"I'm not going back there."

"Your not sleeping here." He repeats and Maka feels him grab her hand, he pulls her up so she finally looks at him.

He's frowning but his eyes are firm.

"Kid I'm not going back there, I'm sleeping here." She tries to pull away from him but he doesn't let her go.

"No, your not." He reaches over and grabs her pillow before he starts to pull her away from the bench.

"Kid let go I'm not going back!" She struggles against him but he's to strong for her.

"I'm not taking you home." He comments looking back at her. "..I'm taking you to my place."

"...What?" Maka blinks, she stops struggling against him and just lets him lead her.

"I undertsand you may not want to be home, but I am not going to allow you to sleep out side." He averts his gaze.

"..Kid I can't let you do that..I don't deserve it." She tries to pull away again but he just keeps pulling her along. "..I was a total bitch to you earlier..You should be laughing in my face right now..Not offering me a place to stay."

"No matter what you do..I could never abandon you." He looks back at her. "..I know you only snap on me because I press onto subjects you don't wish to talk about..but I can't help it. Take this as my apology..I have been very nosy and-

"Don't say sorry." She bows her head in shame. "..Don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the only one who should be apologizing. You have done nothing but be there for me, yet a treat you like shit."

"Maka-

"I'm sorry ok? About today..About yelling at you.." She keeps walking with him. " It wasn't cool of me...A lot of shit is going on right now Kid and I just don't know what to do..it's all to much and none of it makes sense."

"..You could start by talking about it." He looks at her, with those golden orbs..looking at her softy. "..It could help."

"..." Maka takes a deep breath..

She needs help.

"I'm going to tell you something..but you can't judge ok? Don't say any smart ass comment like I was right and you were wrong..Just listen to me.." She gives him a serious look. "Don't make me regret this."

"..I won't." He says quietly.

Maka takes a deep breath and then tells Kid about Thursday..

But she leaves out the part about the nurses and about him digging his nails into her..

She leaves out anything to bad that would make Kid freak out..  
So pretty much she just tells him about something taking over Crona..and what Stein said it was.

"A alternate personality?" Kid frowns putting a hand to his chin. "..I don't know much about that but I do know it's very rare."

"Yeah well, this whole time he was talking about Ragnarok I thought he was talking about a person but..I don't know what the fuck it was." Maka averts her gaze. "..I don't know much about Multiple Personally Disorder but..Ragnarok didn't seem like just a spilt personality.."

"..Well when we get to my place we can do some research on it." Kid gives her a reassuring sqeeze. "..This is actally very interesting. I'd like to know more myself."

"Yeah..it just worries me a little." She sighs. "Ragnarok was nothing like Crona..He become a totally different person."

"..He is in the asylum for a reason." Kid frowns slightly. "..Now we know why."

"I guess.."

But Maka feels like there's more..

There's more pieces to this puzzle to be found.

* * *

"Alright..so lets do this." Kid sits on his bed with his lap top in his hands.

Maka sits next to him with her note book and pencil out and ready.

She means business.

"Oh son~" The mayor peaks his head around the corner smiling happily at the two.

Maka can't help but to blink..even though she's already seen Kid's dad..It's still shocking..

It's so shocking how alike they look.

The mayor really just looks like a older version of Kid..He's a little taller but that's it.

The only difference is the mayor has these full white lines going around his head while Kid..doesn't.

Never bring up the boy's hair.

You will regret it.

"Yes father?" Kid doesn't look up as he types something into the password box when it popped up.

"I made chocolate chip cookies for you and your little girlfriend." The man comes in, that huge smile still on his face as he holds a tray of cookies..He's wearing a white apron with matching mittens.

That is another big difference between this man and his son..

The mayor is so loose, a free spirit. He always jokes around and he's always smiling. Everything he speaks it's like being read a nursery rhyme.

Kid is proper, stiff, and completely serious..

There total opposites when it comes to the inside but..so alike looking on the out..

It's weird really.

Kid acts more grown then his old man.

He acts more grown then their mayor.

"F-Father!" Kid chokes a little looking at the mayor with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed. "M-Maka is just a friend."

"Oh ok if that's what you kids call it now a days~" He chuckles a little as he walks over to Maka. He smiles warmly at her. "Here you go honey, have some cookies, your so thin!"

"Father." Kid scolds but Maka smiles back at him.

"Thank you." She takes about six cookies off the tray. "..Thanks for letting me stay here again mr. mayor."

"Oh no problem! You should come over more often~" He gives Kid a wink causing said boy to blush darkly.

"Father..please get out." He hides his face in his hands.

"Alright Kid-o, I understand you two want some alone time~" He gives him another wink before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"Father is so embarrassing." Kid mumbles as he turns his attention back to the computer.

"I like him." Maka smiles a little remembering the bubbly man in the woman's apron..

Then it hits her.

..She didn't see anyone else other then Kid's dad and Kid here..

Does he not have a mother?..

She's never took the time to think about it but..Kid has never said anything about his mother..He's only talked about his father..

"Well good because now that he has met you, he won't leave you alone." Kid sighs as the Google screen finally comes up. "..Alright here we go.."

Maka watches as he types in something...

Should she ask about his mother?..

He has to have one..but for some reason she isn't here.

Maka looks around his room.

The boy's room is how she would have guessed.

It's so clean, the same things on one side as the other..so he has two dressers, two mirrors, two desk by his bed..with the bed being in the middle. The same white and black pillows on each side of the king size bed.

Completely symmetrical.

Of course.

Maka looks for any pictures..She has a picture of her mother framed and on her dresser so maybe he does too..

There's no picures.

"Ah here it is." Kid pulls up a page, his eyes scanning the information he sees. " Dissociative Identity Disorder, previously known as Multiple Personality Disorder is a mental disorder where a person has two or more distinct identities or personality states-

"But Crona only has Ragnarok." Maka buts in after she wrote up to that part. "He only has one.."

"How do you know he doesn't have more?" Kid looks over at her.

Maka pales a little..

More?

"..It says here that these multiple personalities dominate and control the behavior of the patient.." He looks over at her. "..That sounds like what happen.."

Maka doesn't respond.

" It also says each personality is well- developed, with it's own tastes, habits, memories, and learned behavior. The process by which one of these personalities reveals itself and controls behavior is called switching. Switching can happen anywhere between a few hours to few days-

"But Ragnarok took over in minutes." Maka cuts in again, a deep frown on her face.

"Maybe Crona has a wrose case of this?..I don't know." Kid looks back at the information. "..Now this is strange."

"What?" Maka leans over to try to see.

"It says some people with this disorder alter to something that is not even human; such as a spiritual force, or an animal. It says on average, a DID pateint has about 2 to 10 alters..but there have been some with as many as 100."

"100?" Maka gasps, her eyes shake a little. "..Fuck that's like 100 different people in one body..How do these people even know who they are?"

"They probably dont'." Kid looks back at the information. "Symptoms of DID are amnesia, patients lose major chunks of their memory. They do not remember what they did when an alternate took control of there body-

"Crona did though!...He knew.." Maka remembers the fear in the boy's eyes as he pulled away his fist..He must have know what was going on..He couldn't have forgotten.

"..Another symptom is they lose contact with own personal reality, a patient will feel that their body is unreal, is changing, or is dissolving."

Maka doesn't say anthing because she doesn't know how Crona is feeling in his own body..She doesn't know.

"A patient will also experience de-realization. Patients feel that things they are witnessing are not real, they perceive the external environment as unreal."

This causes Maka's breath to hitch..

How many times has Crona thought she wasn't real?..He didn't think she was real till she touched him..

He thought she was a vision..

"Other symptoms inculde anxiety, nervousness, or panic attacks. Depression or mood swings. Change in levels of functioning, from highly effective to nearly disabled. Suicide attempts or self-injury. Feeling impulsive and out of control."

Maka sinks deeper and deeper into herself..Crona has most of those symptioms..

He's always nervous.

He hit his head agaisnt the wall.

He lost control.

The more she hears this..The more it fits to Crona..but..

If he has this disorder..That means he has more personalities..

And that scares her.

"..What causes it?..Is it hereditary?" Maka finds herself asking.

"It says there is no fixed cause for this disorder..but majority of the pateints with DID report childhood..." He pauses a moment, a frown coming to his face as he looks at her with concern. "Childhood sexual and/or physical abuse."

The pencil Maka's holding snaps in half in her hand at that.

..Abuse?..

Her face gets hot with anger..Her stomach turning so bad..

Medusa...did she?..did she hurt him?..

Crona said she didn't but..

"..It says the disorder is a way for the pateint to deal with what happen in the past..most of them don't remember there past..and there personalities are more likely to come up if they start to remember bits and pieces of it."

..No...

Could it be possible Crona..forgot about Medusa hurting him?..That she really did abuse him..and that's why he's in the asylum.

Then she abandoned him.

She caused this and she abandoned him..

Everything is getting dizzy..

She doesn't derserve to live..How could she be so cruel? How could you treat your own son like that?

"Maka..are you alright?" Kid is holding her, looking at her in concern..

She doesn't remember him ever grabing her.

"..By your reaction it seems the boy must have this disorder." Kid frowns. "..Don't worry Maka, they don't really know the cause of it..so it could be possible that Crona was never abused."

"But what if he was?" Her voice is shaky

"...Then that's why Ragnarok's there." Kid looks at her. "..You said he was the exact opposite of Crona..I believe he must use Ragnarok to deal with what ever has happened to him...Are you sure that Ragnarok is a bad..guy? He could just be different-

"He's bad..." Maka breaths heavily and when Kid opens his mouth. "Don't ask about it."

"..Okay I won't." Kid grips her tighter. "..I will not press anymore..I'm grateful for you sharing this with me."

"..Something just doesn't make sense Kid.." Maka's eyes shake. "..Just..I don't want to believe Crona..was hurt as a child..it's hard to even grasp.."

And now he's alone in that asylum..

Wait he isn't alone..

He has Ragnarok.

And that's even worse.

"..I'm going to go see him tomorrow. I need answers." She grips her fist a new fire in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kid speaks softly, a frown on his face. "..From what I read, a pateint like that could be dangerous Maka..What if Ragnarok tries to hurt you? He's not Crona."

"Your right he's not Crona." Maka grips her fist. "..I know what i'm doing."

But really she doesn't.

If Crona has this disorder..there's more then just Ragnarok..

She doesn't want to believe any of it..

Crona being abused?..

Then abandoned?

No...

NO...

It's to much, it hurts to much.

"..If you say so Maka." Kid frowns slightly. "..you don't have to be the hero...this isn't any of your fault, you are not held accountable for this boy..you don't have to go back Maka."

"..." She bows her head for a moment. "..Could you look up one last thing for me?"

"Of course." Kid speaks on the top of her head.

"...Look up Ragnarok." She averts her gaze. "I feel like I've heard that before.."

"Okay." He gives her one last squeeze before he lets go of her to look at his computer.

He types something in.

"..Ragnarok is in Norse mythology. It means the end of the Cosmo's...The beginning of the end."

..The beginning..of the end?...

This sends chills down her spine.

"Maka it's just a coincidence-

Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate like crazy in her pocket.

She raises an eye brow as she takes it out.

It's a number she doesn't know..

Most of the time she wouldn't answer..It could just be some ignorant town's person but..

She has a feeling..This is important.

"Hello?" She answers, Kid moves closer.

"Hello Maka." It's Stein. "I have news of your mother."

"...Is she ok?" Maka holds her breath..her fragile heart shaking.

"..Yes, she is ok." Stein pauses. "I spoke with the doctor seeing Kami and he said that she should be coming around soon..She's getting better Maka."

"Oh thank god." Maka breaths out in relief but..somewhere deep in her heart she feels a dread she doesn't understand grip it.

"Yes, so you have nothing to worry about. You will be seeing your mother soon." His voice almost sounds..nice.

"...Thank's Stein."

"Yes, well good bye." He pauses. "..Don't come tomorrow Maka. Be smart."

She then hears the dial tone.

...

"..Is it ok if I head to bed?..Today has been.." Maka shakes her head.

"Of course, come. Father already perpared a room for you." He stands up, not letting go of her so he helps her up. "..Who was that on the phone?"

"Stein, he told me my mom is doing better."

"That's wonderful news!" Kid sighs in relief putting a hand to his heart.

Maka doesn't respond as Kid leads her out of the room and across the hall.

Maka doesn't take the time to look at the room, instead she just jumps into the large bed, her body sinking into it.

Kid is quiet as he pulls up the blanket over her.

"..Thanks for helping me Kid.." Maka speaks queitly against the pillow she is laying on. "..If not for you I wouldn't know what I do now..i'd probely be sleeping on a cold bench right now.."

"I'm so happy to be of help to you."

Maka can here the smile in his voice as she feels his fingers lightly go threw on of her pigtails.

"..I'm so happy you came to me for help..If you ever need help agian..even if it's about Crona I'd be happy to be assistances."

It's hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"..If you must see Crona again..I will take you to see him tomorrow." He leans down and she can feel his breath on her ear. "Just be careful ok?..If you ever feel threaten get out of there..Alright?"

Maka nods not really there.

She would see her mother soon..

She would see Crona soon..

The last thing see feels is a light pressure on the top of her head and Kid's soft voice.

"..Sweet dreams Maka."

Then she was out.

**so I gave you guys some information on the disorder crona may or may not have. i'm doing a paper on DID for school so I decided to add to it. i'm going to warn you I don't know if i'll be able to post the next chapter by tomorrow.. but i'll try. please review, i'm so amazed I've gotten 80 reviews! I love it so much! till next time :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Crona!" Maka shouts as she runs threw a dark forest..She doesn't remember how she got here or why but.._

_She knows the boy is here._

_Maka stops in her tracks as she finally she's him._

_He stands with his back to her, his gown is down so she can see both of his small shoulders..She can see the bones of his back._

_Maka's heart pounds with joy at seeing him, she doesn't stop running till she's right behind him._

_She reaches out to touch him but.._

_He disappears._

_Maka frowns.._

_...What?_

_"...Maka." A soft voice speaks behind her._

_Her breath hitches.._

_She knows that voice._

_Maka turns around to see her mother..staring at her with those huge green eyes of hers..She wears a odd black dress with a hourglass on it.._

_"Oh my baby..Please you must listen to me." Her mother's eyes shake as she holds her hands together as if in prayer. "..Don't follow that boy..Stay far away from him baby..He isn't what he seems..."_

_"..What do you mean?" Maka frowns and walks over to her only for her mother to take a step back._

_"..If you continue to seek him Maka..you will fall." Her mother trembles as she points to the hour glass on her dress.._

_The sand is actually falling down..like it's real._

_"..I don't have much time baby..I won't be here to help you." She takes a deep breath. "..Just know I love you Maka..I love you more then anything..and no matter what happens..No matter what you find out..Just know your mommy is sorry..i'm so sorry."_

_"..Mom what are you talking about-_

_"I must go.." Her mother turns her back on her. "..Turn back Maka...Turn back while you still have the chance. You are walking the path of the damned..Turn back."_

_Her mother lights up as Maka runs to stop her..To grab a hold of her...To hug her.._

_She looks at Maka, a sad smile on her face. "..Good bye my child."_

_Right when Maka is about to grab her..._

_She disappears._

_"Mom.." Maka's eyes shake as she stands where her mother was.._

_Is she losing her mind?.._

_Or was that really her mother?_

_"M-Maka."_

_She turns around to see Crona smiling at her sweetly, his cheeks slightly tinted._

_"..W-Won't you come with me? Or are y-you going to leave me too?"_

_Maka doesn't have time to answer before the boy takes off running deeper into the forest._

_Something tells her not to follow..To heed her mother's warning but.._

_Her feet move on there own._

_She's running after him._

_The boy is surprisingly fast and Maka ends up losing him._

_She pants, her hands on her knees.._

_She lost Crona.._

_Suddenly there's a hissing sound and she feels something wrap around her leg._

_She looks down to see a snake, it's golden eyes glinting at her as she shakes it off._

_Maka doesn't like it..She doesn't like this feeling._

_Those eyes look strangely familiar.._

_"Come with me.." She hears a voice from the distance..but all that is before her is the snake. "..I will take you to Crona."_

_Everything is telling her not to follow this snake but..._

_She follows it._

_The small snake slivers slowly, deeper into the forest..and before Maka knows it.._

_She's standing in front of what looks to be a two story home.._

_It's a nice place but..Maka feels somehting truly dark, truly evil coming from off it._

_"We are close." The snake slivers closer to the house._

_Turn back._

_Turn back now._

_But she doesn't._

_She continues to follow the snake._

_As she gets closer..The door to the home opens by itself..It being pitch black inside so she can't see anything._

_The dark feeling is over baring.._

_Maka takes a step back._

_"..Crona's in there all alone." The snake hisses._

_That's all Maka needed to hear._

_Despite this evil feeling..She walks inside the home.._

_Inside the unknown._

_As soon as she steps in the lights come on..and she wish they would have stayed off._

_There's blood..everywhere.._

_On the walls, On the floor..She's stepping in some._

_There's severed limbs..guts..everything a human body is made off scattered across this living room._

_Who ever these people were..No one would be able to put them back togetther.._

_Crona sits in the middle of all this mess..He is covered in blood..His hair is matted..and his hand's stained._

_...He doesn't look her age anymore..He looks young..The boy wearing a little black dress.._

_She doesn't know what to do._

_But her body does._

_Maka walks over to the small boy on the floor, his little bangs are covering his eyes._

_She reaches out a shaky hand to touch him.._

_Before she does the boy looks up._

_His small blue eyes shake, they look haunted..Tears fall down the small boys face.._

_"Is i-it over?" He trembles as he grips his small head. "..I-If there dead why do I-I still hear there screams?"_

_Maka opens her mouth to speak..but nothing comes out._

_"It is over my child." She hears a dark voice coo behind her. "Come to me.."_

_The small boy stands at her words, his head still bowed._

_Maka trys to stop him but..he just goes threw her.._

_Then everything starts to spin.._

_Everything is fuzzy.._

_She can't keep herself up and she falls..She falls in the blood..._

_The blood swallows her whole._

_When Maka can grasp her mind again..She isn't in that home anymore..She's in what looks to be a church._

_Crona stands before her..He is a teen-ager again..His back is to her but.._

_Something seems wrong._

_Her eyes fall over the boy where the alter is.._

_Her eyes tremble in fear.._

_The cross that a statue of jesus is on is upside down.._

_The stain glass windows reflect the light of the moon and give the church a red color._

_This is wrong._

_This is so wrong and she needs to leave._

_But she doesn't._

_Maka takes a step forward._

_Then another._

_Another._

_Another._

_She doesn't stop till she's right behind the boy.._

_She needs to leave but instead.._

_She reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder._

_"Crona..?" Her voice sounds shaky..she's shaking._

_The boy's head slowly turns to look at her...A blank expression on his face but when his eyes fall on her.._

_A huge smile rips out on his face._

_"Guppi.." His neck twist in a unnatural angle as he reaches out to grab her._

_Maka jumps back..Only to bump into something._

_She turns around to see..another Crona..actually she's surrounded by Cronas.._

_All of them have different expressions on there faces.._

_And there all reaching out for her._

_"Which one of you is the real Crona?!" Maka cries as she struggles trying to get away..._

_They all grab onto her..holding her tightly._

_Maka searches desperately for the familiar pair of eyes but..they all aren't Crona._

_Then she sees him._

_In front of the church..Is the boy she adores in a cage.._

_A large snake wraps around it..Looking at Maka with dark glee._

_Crona.._

_Maka grinds her teeth as she struggles agaisnt all these imposters._

_Crona.._

_She gets out of there grasps and runs towards the boy in the cage..Runs towards the snake._

_"M-Maka..p-please stay away.." Crona looks at her sadly, gripping the bars of his cage. "...S-She will hurt you."_

_But Maka's not listening._

_The snake jumps out at her when she gets close enough._

_Maka moves out of the way, being able to make it to the cage._

_She throws the door open and pulls the boy out.._

_She holds him in her arms..holding the frail boy there where he belongs._

_He doesn't belong in a cage.._

_"Crona.." Maka sighs happily as he pulls away from her._

_"That's not my name bitch." His eyes change and before she can move he grabs her face, digging his sharp nails into her flesh._

* * *

Maka wakes up with a start, sweat dripping down her face.

Her heart is beating so fast she's almost afraid it's going to just beat out of her chest.

She needs water.

She needs to calm down.

Maka rushes out the bed..Only to freak out more.

She's not in her room. She's not in her home.

Maka runs to the door, she ends up falling a little in her panic but she gets right back up and throws open the door, running out.

She bumps into something hard.

Maka cries out as she falls back but strong arms grab a hold of her, making sure she doesn't fall.

"Whoa, whoa there!"

She looks up with shaky eyes..and as her eyes lock onto those golden orbs..

Her panic stops.

..She had stayed the night at Kid's..

She's so stupid.

"I-I'm sorry Kid I just-

She stops as she stuidies this person closely.

Wait..This isn't Kid it's-

"Do I really look that young?~" The bubbly mayor smiles at her.

"Uh..Sorry Mr. mayor, I just woke up.." She chuckles nervously.

"You seemed scared sweetie. Is something wrong?" The man tilts his head, his bright golden eyes looking her over.

"Nah, i'm fine..." She smiles at this man. "..I'm sorry about just bumping into you like that."

"It's alright, nightmares suck don't they?" He tilts his head looking at her innocently.

"..What?" Maka looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh nothing, Kid's waiting for you down stairs..I believe he's taking my job from me and making you breakfast." The man turns his back to her. "Sorry to cut are time short but I have a lot of papers to get to..I have to work sometime."

He chuckles slightly as he walks away.

"..Turn back Maka..Turn back now..My son is waiting for you." He disappears into a room.

"W-Wait!" Maka's eyes shake..

Her mother said the same thing in the dream..

And how did he know she had a nightmare..

This is just..weird..

Maka takes a deep breath before she turns on her heel and starts to head down the steps..

It's just a coincidence..

It was just a dream..

Calm down.

The smell of bacon and eggs instantly hits her nose causing her mouth to water..

When is the last time she's had a cooked meal?..She doesn't know.

"Oh good morning Maka." Kid smiles at her when she walks into the kitchen. He is putting some eggs from the frying pan on a plate. "How did you sleep? I hope the bed was comfortable enough."

"Kid it felt like a was sleeping on a fucking cloud." Maka smirks at him. "I slept great.."

"Good, I hope your hungry." Kid walks over to the kichen table, setting the plates and sliver wear to his liking. " I made plenty."

"Oh am I!" Maka jumps into her seat happily, her practically drooling as Kid puts some eggs and bacon on her plate.

Maka doesn't wait.

She digs in.

And she's not ashamed.

She swallows all of it in a matter of seconds..

And it was banging.

"Oh my." Kid's eyes widen a little but at seeing the smile on her face..His lips tug in a smile of there own. "Someone wasn't kidding when they said they were hungry..Did you like it?"

"Yes!" Maka takes the rest of the eggs from him, about to devour it but she pauses and looks at him. "..Did you want any?"

"No." He chuckles as he takes a seat next to her.

He props his head up with his hand as he watches Maka eat his food..That smile never leaving his face.

Maka just eats.

His smile suddenly falls.

"Um..Uh..Maka.." His gaze shifts a little, his face pale.

"What?" Maka says with a mouth full of food.

"Well..one, please don't talk when your mouth is full and.." He takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this but.." His face pales as he looks away from her. "Y-Your hair..it isn't symmetrical. One pigtail is lower then the other.."

Maka swallows.

"Oh." she takes a another forkful of food.

"..Just oh?" His eye twitches a little as he glances at her , seeing her hair. "..Can I please fix it?"

Maka just nods, still eatting.

Kid's eyes light up as he takes a comb from out of his jacket, he moves closer before he pulls one of her pony tails out.

Maka contuines to eat as he lightly combs threw the hair, being gentle with her but at the same time getting the knots out.

He puts up the first one then does the same with the other side.

He looks between the two for a long moment before he smiles again.

"Ah..There perfect."

"Yay." Maka grunts after she swallowed her food.

"..You know I really enjoyed you being here.." Kid smiles at her..That adoration in his eyes. " Maybe..we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah sure." She shrugs. "Beats staying home."

"..So are you still going to see him?" Kid frowns slightly.

Maka pauses putting another forkful of food in her mouth.

..She rememebrs the dream..Her mother's words..The dark feelings she had..Kid's father saying the same thing to her..

Something is telling her not to..To stop this now.

But..she must see Crona..

She has to see him.

She needs her answers.

..She needs him.

"Yes." She shoves the food in her mouth.

"I see.." He takes a deep breath. "..Then I will take you after your done eating."

"Cool.." She swallows. "..Thanks Kid."

"Your welcome." He smiles at her. "..Just be-

"Careful." She grunts, giving him a smirk. " I know."

"Well..good." He gives her a sheepish smile.

"Hey Kid.." Maka looks over to the counter, her seeing a bunch of cookies in a plastic bag. "..Are you going to eat those?"

"No, I don't like sweets." He wrinkles his nose a little.

"Can I have them?"

"Of course."

Maka smiles as she gets up and grabs the bag..

Crona will love these.

"Alright, I'm ready lets go!" Maka grips her fist..A fire of determination burning her being.

"..Hold on, I must wash the dishes." Kid grabs the plates and brings them to the sink.

"..And I probably should freshen up.." She smells herself and wrinkles her nose..

So much has happen she almost went out all gross looking.

..She still wants to be decent for Crona..even if he is crazy.

He is her crazy boy..and she would get to the bottom of this..

No matter how scared she is..

She has to know.

* * *

Maka gives Kid a wave as he drives away, finally she was able to get him to leave..

He can be really over baring sometimes.

She takes a deep breath as she turns around, feasting her eyes on Dark Side asylum..

This causes so many different emotions..

They swirl around her, making her head dizzy but she walks forward.

Her eyes are glossed over in thought..

This is it..

She's about to see Crona..

Maka walks into the the asylum, her head held up high with determination..only for her whole expression to fall.

Stein stands by the front desk..looking at her coldly..

He has been waiting for her.

"Maka what are you doing here? I believe I told you not to come." His glasses glare.

"..I'm here to see Crona." She straightens herself up, looking the man in the eyes.

"Turn back." Stein glares. "Turn back now, your not seeing him."

Maka tries not to show him how much those words effected her.

"Why not? He didn't hurt me!" She glares at him. "..I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"..Crona isn't stable for any visitor's." Stein looks at her blankly. "After the incident Thursday he has been in bad condition. He's attacked to many nurses to count, there all in the hospital Maka. The nurses are scared of him..So I have to handle him myself. Even if what happen Thursday didn't happen he is way to unstable for you. He will hurt you."

"No he won't!" Maka growls taking a step forward. ".. I know he won't."

"Maka i'm asking you to leave now or I will get the nurses to throw you out."

"Fuck you! This is a free country and I demand to see Crona!..He needs me!"

"He needs medication and solitude, not you." Stein pushes somthing under the desk. "You leave me no choice."

Suddenly a couple big male nurses come out and grab a hold of Maka. She struggles with them but she can't get out of there grip. They drag her out of the asylum, and throw her.

"Stay out kid, next time were calling the cops." One of them grunts as they leave..Leaving her alone on the pavement.

Her face gets hot with anger..

This isn't over..No..Not by a long shot.

"Hey kid."

Maka pauses from the voice when she was about to charge in there.

"I wouldn't do that." Giriko stands against the building, a cigarette between his fingers, smoke lightly coming off of it.

"I have to get in there." Maka grips her fist. "..I have to see Crona."

"Why do you still want to see him?..I heard about what happened Thursday.." Girkio takes a drag of the cigarette, before looking back at her. "..He went fucking crazy man..When you left..Shit man I had to deal with that..It took like seven needles to fucking bring him down."

"Seven needles?!" Maka whips her head towards him. "What the fuck are you thinking?! You'll hurt him!"

"He was hurting us!" Girkio growls. "Like fuck i'm going to let some pip squeak get the best of me."

"..That wasn't him." Maka averts her gaze. "Crona doesn't hurt people..Ragnarok does."

"Yeah and Ragnarok is him, just a more fucked up version."

"... I still need to see him."

"He's not stable." Girkio takes another drag before blowing out. " If you saw him he would just hurt you again...Is it really worth the risk?"

"Yes, he's worth it." Maka takes a deep breath.

"..He hasn't been eating." Girkio stares at her a long moment. "..He has done this once before..and they had to shove a fucking tube down his throat just to keep him alive..So yeah he's that bad right now..and all the nurses shit them selves when they hear his name."

"..I need to see him." Maka just grips her fist, looking down at her cookies she has for him. "..I can get him to eat..I can help him Giriko, I just need to get to him."

"..I'll tell you what." Girkio leans off of the wall, he takes one last drag of the cigarette before he throws it down and stomps it out. " I'm going to help you out..Only because i'm tried of dealing with this kid and if you say you can help fix him, then hell lets give it a shot. It beats getting fucking bitten every time I have to go in his room..like look!" He pulls out his hand that's all wrapped up, his eye twiching. "Like what the fuck?"

"..So your going to help me get to Crona?" Maka gets closer to him, her eyes shaking slightly in excitement.

"Yeah sure, it's boring here anyway." He shrugs then smirks. "..You were right when you said i'm not one to follow the rules, I say fuck em. They were only made to be broken."

"Hell yeah!" Maka cheers. "Come on lets do it!"

Girkio grabs a hold of her when she was about to turn and walk into the asylum.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Are you stupid?" He grunts as he pulls her away from the door.

"..Aren't you going to like..talk to them to get me in?"

"No, i'm going to sneak you in." He smirks. " I gots a plan."

"..I don't know if I should be happy, or scared."

"Fucking happy! I'm a genius!"

Maka frowns. "..Oh god we're fucked."

"Shut the hell up! I know what i'm doing." His eye twitches a little but he takes a deep breath and calms down. "..You left this with me Thrusday, you ran out to fast for me to give it to you." Girkio hands over her sketch book from out of his pocket, and pencil.

"Oh..I forgot all about it.." Maka grabs the book..She rubs it gently..A smile coming to her face.

"Yeah so.." He leans in, a grin on his face. "Draw me."

"We don't have time for that." She grunts.

"Actually we have all the time in the fucking world, we have to wait till Stein leaves or my plan won't work." He crosses his arms. "Get to drawing me or i'll leave your ass out here."

"Fine." She sighs in defeat as she flips to a blank page, putting her pencil to it, looking up at him. "Your a dick you know that?"

"Yup." He smirks, his brown eyes lighting up with an expression.

"Don't think of anything. I want to draw this expression." She quickly starts drawing..Her eyes staying on his.

Surprisingly Girkio listens with out saying a smart comment.

Her hand is a blur..

She must admit it's weird drawing someone other then Kid..but she doesn't dislike it.

Girkio's eyes are so different from Kid's..there wild, and are even a bit unstable.

She continues to draw, her eyes staring into his..

"I'm done.." She looks down at her drawing..and it's like looking into a window of Girkio's soul..of his being.

His eyes are sharp..There hard but at the same time..she see's a softness in them..It's hiden well but she sees it.

And because she drawn him..She now understands him a bit better.

Under all that rough skin is a man that cares..She doesn't know what he cares about but he cares for something.

It's very interesting.

"Let me see!" He snatches the book from her, looking over the drawing. His face is blank for a moment before he grins. "Well will you look at that...My pencil is fucking amazing."

"It wasn't your pencil jack ass." She points a finger to her chest. "It was all me, because i'm a boss."

"If your such a boss why not try to draw more then just eyes?" He looks over the drawing.

"I only care about eyes." She shrugs. "..They tell you about a person."

"Oh yeah? What my eyes tell you? That i'm a pimp." He smirks.

"No, Actually they told me your a caring man deep down." She looks at him. "Your like a big grizzly bear, you like to scare people away and have dominance but at the same time..You care for what matters to you and you can be gentle." She takes a deep breath. "Under all that 'fuck you' attitude is a nice man that you like to keep hidden."

Girkio just stares at her.

He opens his mouth just to close it.

He stares at her a moment longer before his face gets really red, and his eye twitches.

"Apparently you can't read fucking eyes right! I don't give a shit about anything, the only way i'm like a grizzly bear is if it's ripping someone's head off. I'm not kind, i'm not gentle."

"Your eyes don't lie."

This seems to piss him off futher.

"Would you rather me to have said they told me your a jack ass, who smells like beef and sweat, and who tans way to much." She smirks at him. "Because that would be true too."

"Fuck you!" He growls but it's weak as he looks away..He seems to be thinking about something.

"..You ready to do that plan?" Maka shifts her feet a little. "I'm starting to get anxiety..I have to see Crona.."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Girkio walks over to the door and looks in. "Cost is clear, now i'm going to distract that bitch at the front, when I give you the signal your going to rush in here and take the elevator up. I'll meet you up there."

He starts to walk in.

"Wait what's the signal?"

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." He smirks at her before he walks into the asylum..

Well he better hope the fuck so.

Maka grips her fist as she peers around the wall into the asylum so she can see.

She hopes he knows what he's doing..She has to see Crona..

She just has to.

Maka watches as Giriko walks over causally to the front desk..his hands in his pocket.

Ok..so far so good.

Girkio stops at the front desk and-

Slams his hands down on the lady's desk.

Maka can feel her face get hot from anger.

What the hell? He's suppose to distract her not piss her off-

Then she sees the blush on the lady's face..

She realizes Girkio is saying something to her.. His face leaned in real close to hers.

..Either she's red because she's pissed or..Girkio is putting the moves on her.

Maka doesn't care as long as she can see Crona.

She watches as he rubs her face gently..He knocks her glasses off with his thumb, making it so it seems a accident.

Maka can't really see what's happening now because Girkio's body is blocking her view but she sees his hand..

He's giving her the middle finger.

That's a good enough signal as any.

Maka wastes no time and rushes in.

She runs past the desk, the lady is on her hands and knees looking for her glasses..

Maka presses the up button on the elevator desperately..Her hopping from one leg to the other waiting for the elevator to come to her.

She waits.

She waits.

She's about to have a heart attack, that lady is getting back up..

She's putting on her glasses..

The elevator dings and Maka rushes in pushing the button to close it.

The last thing she sees is the lady put on her glasses and glare at Girkio.

Maka takes a deep breath...That was close..

She can't help but to like this..She can feel her adrenaline going..

Doing what your not suppose to is fun, breaking the rules is fun.

Maka holds her hand over her heart as the elevator dings again and the doors open.

She peeks around the hallways carefully..Looking for any signs of doctor Stein or of those male nurses..

If they find her..She's going to jail.

It's not that big of a deal really but..knowing her and Spirit's relationship right now he would probably let her stay there a night..

And the cops here are ass holes.

She didn't want to go to jail.

Maka starts to pace by the elevator..Her heart beat his picking up speed.

Girkio is taking forever..What is she suppose to do? She's out in the open, anyone could come out and see her..

She grinds her teeth as she starts to tap her foot impatiently.

She waits.

And waits.

And waits.

There's a sound and Maka almost screams only to find..It was her foot that just made a sound because she tapped a little to hard.

She waits.

What the hell? Where is he? It's not like she can get in Crona's room with out him! He has the keys!

Suddenly the elevator dings and the doors open.

She tenses a little but when she see's Girkio with a goofy grin on his face she relaxes.

"What the hell took you so long!" She whispers harshly. "Stein could have came out and saw or one of those nurses.I'd rather not go to jail today."

"Chill your tits..Oh wait you can't chill what you don't have!" He chuckles as he points to himself. "See i'm buzzed, now I can fry the shit out of you."

"Fuck you!" She growls and turns away from him, her arms crossed. "Stop playing around jack ass."

"I'm just having fun." He shrugs as he pulls out some needles from his pocket. "..It took me awhile because I had to get these."

Maka's expression falls to a deep glare and she opens her mouth-

"Before you bitch me out, let me explain." He grumbles as he puts them back in. "There for are fucking protection..There won't be any other nurses in there other then me to protect you. And i'll be honest that kid is nothing but skin and bones but he can fuck some one up."

"..Was it necessary to bring five..?"

"I don't know, but I'm prepared." He looks at her. "..I might not even have to use these but if I do, best believe I will."

"..." Maka's queit a deep frown on her face.

"Come on before we do get caught." He grunts and starts walking.

Maka follows him with out comment.

"Now after we do this i'm going to have to sneak you back out..We just have to make sure we arent seen by the bitch at the front, Stein, or the two other jack asses." He looks at her seriously. "I'm telling you right now..If we're close to being caught and I see a way for me to get out of it, i'm going to leave your ass behind. I'm not going to lose my job..I'll break the rules for ya kid, but I ain't taking the heat."

"That's fine." Maka continues to walk with him. "Unlike you I can handle the consequences of my actions."

"It's not that I can't handle them, it's just that i'm smart." He grunts as they get closer to Crona's door.

Maka's heart beat is speeding again..It almost hurts her..

Something is telling her to turn back..To leave this place..

But she keeps walking.

She has to see Crona..

They come to a stop in front of his door..and it's getting hard for Maka to breathe..

She's scared and excited at the same time..

Her adrenaline is pumping..

She stares at the door..

Her curiosity is like someone standing in front of a lion's den..They know there is a lion in there..that it is dangerous if not deadly to walk in but..

They want to know if the loin will hurt them, or if they will make it..

IT's curiosity that's driving her threw her fear..and something else.

But she doesn't understand the other feeling.

Girkio brings out his keys, he does a check around to see if anyone's watching before he unlocks the door.

Maka rushes in.

Her eyes automatically look over to the corner in the room.

Her breath hitches..and all that fear she has been feeling..is washed away.

It's washed away with his tears.

Crona sits in his corner, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, his whole body shakes as he sobs into his knees.

She can't see his face but..

He looks so frail..So sad..

He sniffles so much, making small coughing sounds.

It breaks her heart.

"Crona.." Maka speaks softly as she takes a step towards him.

She hears the door close behind her but she doesn't turn around.

The boy tenses up badly..but he doesn't look up.

It sounds like he's crying more now..His body shaking even more.

"G-Go a-away!" He cries into his knees. "..I-It's to p-painful to hear her voice now...P-Please go away what ever you are, whether y-you are a dream or..a-a vision just g-go away..I-It's to painful."

"Crona-

"I-I know..I-I know I blew it." He speaks so bitterly. "L-Like..L-Like I mess up everything else..I-I lost m-my only f-friend..I-I lost M-Maka..S-So please d-don't rub it in by sounding like her..I-It hurts so much."

Maka frowns as she slowly walks towards the trembling boy..Her heart hurts..He isn't the only one.

"I-I...l-lost...h-her.." He wheezes..It almost sounds like it's hurting him to speak.

"No you didn't." Maka lightly touches his shoulder.

At the contact the boy jumps up, standing up and towering over her.

He looks down at her with large shaking blue eyes...Tears are streaming down his face..His nose running..His cheeks flushed..

He stares at her along moment in disbelief..

Maka touches him gently on the shoulder again.

"It's me Crona.."

"M-Maka?...M-Maka?!" He trembles the tears falling down even more at realizing she is real. There's so much water coming out of this boy. "Y-You..Y-You came back?..W-Why?..H-How?"

"I told you. I would contiune to see you. No matter what, I wouldn't miss a day." She speaks firmly, looking this boy in the eyes.

"M-Maka...C-Can you...C-Can you please.." He spreads his arms, the tears falling more, his body trembling. He sqeezes his eyes tight. "I-I need...I-I need.."

Maka knows what he needs.

She pulls the boy into a embrace, holding him close to her and letting his head fall on her shoulder.

He grips her shirt lightly as he sobs into it..His body shaking so bad.

"I-I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..I-I'm so sorry.." Crona trembles as he keeps sayng a apologies against her..His tears soaking her shirt.

She just lets him get it all out...Maka lightly strokes his chopy pink locks..Trying to give him some comfort.

"I-I thought I l-lost you...I-I thought you were never going to come back.." He sobs.

"You will never lose me."

..and sadly it's true.

At seeing the boy again..She knew this was true.

She's in to deep..

She has sealed her fate.

"It's ok...It's ok.." She speaks calmly, reassurely to the boy..Wanting to make him feel better..Wanting to stop his tears.

She hates seeing him cry.

Maka holds him close...lightly rubing his back..feeling the indent of his bones.

He is such a small creature..

Crona cries for a long time..He says things but Maka can't really understand him...Most of it sounded just like an apology.

She waits for him to get it all out.

She hears him sniffle...Then he sniffles again.

Then he takes a deep breath..His body stopping it's shaking.

"O-Oh Maka...I can't believe your really here..That y-you would really come back after.." His body tenses again but Maka just pulls him tighter to her.

"I know that wasn't you Crona." She hears his breath hitch. "It was Ragnarok..not you."

He pulls away from her..Looking at her with those wide blue eyes she adores..

For they belong to him...Not Ragnarok..No they just belong to him.

"Please Crona.." She takes a deep breath as she locks eyes with him. "..I have to know..Who is Ragnarok?.."

"T-The doctors t-told me..H-He's just something in my head.." Crona frowns deeply as he pulls away from her to sit back in his corner. "..S-Some doctor's say..h-he is just another part of m-me...w-while other's say he's just s-something m-my mind made up...o-other's say he's just a hallucination.."

He looks so distressed, his eyes shifting as he grips his hair.

"..I-I don't know what to believe any more.." His breathing is uneven. "T-They all say so many d-different things..I-It hurts my head and I don't know what to b-believe...T-They confuse me! I-It all confuses me!"

"..What is Ragnarok to you?." Maka gets on her knees in front of him as she grabs his hands to stop him from pulling. "..I want to know what he is to you..I don't care about the doctors."

Crona's expression goes blank for a moment..his breathing getting better.

"..I-I don't really know w-what he is.." Crona mumbles queitly as he looks away. "..R-Ragnarok has always been with me..since I can remember.." He grips his knees tigter. "..H-He isn't very nice but..f-for the longest t-time it was just me and him...H-He was the closest thing i had to a f-friend..H-He's cruel but..he watches over me and protects me. If I can't deal with something..He deals with it for me."

"..Is he always with you?" Maka finds herself asking.

"N-No.." His gaze shifts. "..H-He doesn't like it here..He s-says it's boring all the time..S-So he only comes t-to check on me.."

"..Is there more like Ragnarok?" Maka puts a hand on his shoulder..

She needs to find out..What this is.

"..N-No, I o-only have Ragnarok.." His eyes fall to his feet. "..F-For the longest time..I-It was just me and him..b-but.." He glances at her then back to the ground. "..N-Now..y-your my friend...I-I've never h-had one before..I-I couldn't deal with anyone..I-I can barely deal with Ragnarok but..I-I can deal with you..a-and I care if you get hurt."

Crona starts to tremble his eyes getting a far away look to them.

"..I-I got so angry with Ragnarok for what h-he did..T-That was the first time i've e-ever went against him...I-I yelled at him..I-I fought against him." He grips his knees to his chest tightly...His voice getting low. "..He is getting punished by her now."

"Her?" Maka looks at him in concern at his voice changing so she rubs his shoulder.

"..Y-Yes.." He takes a deep breath. "H-He wasn't suppose to do that..H-He was wrong..H-He tried to hurt you..w-when I didn't want to." He trembles as he holds his face in his hands. "..I-I'm so sorry M-Maka..I-I was so afraid when Ragnarok came..I-I was so scared he was going to hurt you..T-The feeling I got..I-I've never had before..I-I've always been afraid to stick up to R-Ragnarok but..I-I was able to do it then."

"Crona-

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..I-I didn't warn you about..w-what I am.." His eyes start to water again as he looks away from her. "..I-I didn't tell you about ragnarok..because I-I was afraid..y-you wouldn't like me any more..t-that you would leave me.." He trembles. "..I-It was selfish of me I know..and I'm sorry..I-I'm so sorry. I-I'm a horrible person...a-and because I lied you almost got hurt...I-I don't want you to get hurt Maka..S-So I understand..i-if you don't want to see me ever again.."

"IT's ok Crona..I forgive you." She pulls him into a hug..holding him close.. "..I know why it's such a hard thing to talk about..but I want you to know..you don't have to hide anything from me..because no matter what I won't abandon you. Your my freind Crona and i'm staying by you."

"..H-How?..H-How can you be so nice?" He trembles against her. "..Y-Your forgiving me?..Y-Your..Y-You.." She hears him sniffle.

He takes a deep breath but she can feel the water on her shoulder.

"A-Aren't you afraid of me now?..I-I almost hurt you! D-Don't you want to get away?..T-To be away from a demon like me?"

" I'll admit what happen Thursday scared me but.." She pulls away to hold the boy's face in her hands..They get soaked by his tears. " I know it wasn't you Crona..none of that was you. That was all Ragnarok. your not a demon Crona, your the sweetest, nicest, cutest person I know and my opinion on you isn't going to change because of Ragnarok."

Crona just stares at her with wide eyes..The tears still slowly streaming down but his cheeks are flushed and his face hot..The boy's lips are slightly parted..

Maka leans in, pressing her lips against his.

The boy's breath hitches but he soon melts into her.

She doesn't move fast..It's a slow kiss..A kiss saying what she couldn't.

That she cares.

She cares so much.

Maka pulls away and looks at the boy..

His tears have stoped but his face is still red..He's looking at her with those eyes..

There's something she hasn't seen in them before..determination maybe?..Resolve?

"..Y-You don't have to worry about Ragnarok M-Maka.." Crona tightens the grip on his knees looking away. ".H-He's going to have to get over n-not liking you..because I-I do..I-I like you a lot..Y-You make me so h-happy.." He looks at her that look still in them. "..I-I won't let him hurt you..I-I will protect you."

"You make me happy too Crona..." Her eyes get a far away look..

If he protects her from Ragnarok isn't he protecting her from himsefl?..or is Ragnarok..not a part of him but something else?..She doesn't know anymore.

"..A-Are you scared?" He frowns.

"No." She shakes her head, looking him in the eyes.

"..A-Are we still friends?"

"Yes."

"..D-Do you still..l-like me?"

Maka doesn't answer him.

"M-Maka-

She pulls the boy into her, Kissing him deeply.

She's miss this so much..

His lips are so soft against hers..

She doesn't lose control, she just kisses him slowly..lovingly as she rubs his face.

Actions speak louder then words.

"Do you still like me?" She speaks against his lips.

"O-Of course!" He squeaks, she can see how hot his face is. "..I-I don't know if I could ever stop..J-Just seeing you..I-I get this feeling in my chest.."

Maka puts a hand over his heart, keeping her lips close to his.

"..Right here?"

"..Y-Yes.." His breathing is becoming uneven.

"I feel it too." She leans in to kiss him again.

"You two aren't going to fuck are you?" Girkio grunts leaning against the wall next to the door, he looks at them with a blank expression.

"G-Gah! It's t-that scary s-shark man!" Crona pales, his whole body tensing as he pushes himself deep into the corner. He holds his head in his hands rocking. "H-He's so loud and mean..a-and he doesn't smell nice..H-He's so scary! I-I don't know how to deal with him!"

"Your fucking scary you little-

Maka turns giving him a deadly look

Girkio shuts up.

"It's ok Crona.." Maka turns and rubs his back gently. "..Girkio may look like a big, smelly, brute..and he is..but he can be ok sometimes. If not for him I wouldn't have been able to get to you today..He is a friend."

"H-He's your f-friend?" Crona trembles his face getting red. "I-I'm sorry Maka..b-but I think I-I might of.."

"Bit me!" Girkio growls.

"I-I'm sorry!" Crona's face is so red. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah right-

"Girkio fuck off." Maka glares.

The man gives her the middle finger.

And she just returns it.

"..A-Are you sure y-you two are friends?" Crona mumbles looking between them.

"Not really." She shrugs. "But he helps me out."

"O-Oh..." His gaze shifts for a moment..a conflicted look on his face.

He takes a deep breath.

"..H-Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?" She gets closer.

"..H-How is your mother..d-doing?" He speaks this quietly..His face so pale as his gaze shifts.

"Oh she's doing better." Maka can't help but to smile. "..She's going to wake up soon...I'm going to see her soon...I'm so happy Crona..I'm so relieved you don't even know.."

Crona gets color back in his face.

"O-Oh that's great!" He smiles at her..it's small but it's there. "..I-I was worried."

"Me too.." She looks at the boy a long moment before she grabs his hand..She gently rubs it..holds it with care. "..You know I couldn't have gotten through this with out you Crona..You have helped me so much"

"R-Really?" Crona looks at her touching his hand with his face red. "..B-But..I didn't do any t-thing.."

"You listen to me..and just you being you..helps me.." She smiles down at his hand. "..You help me Crona."

"I..I-I help you?.." His eyes are so bright.. "..D-Does that mean..I-I'm useful..t-to you?"

"Crona your all I think about..You keep all the bad about my mother away." She pulls up his hand and puts her lips against it causing the boy to gasp. "...It's not about you being useful to me Crona, it's about being a friend and you have been that."

"..." There's a conflicted look on his face..His eyes flickering..with traces of guilt.

Maka just keeps lightly kissing his hand..and soon that look disappears.

"..M-Maka..I-I don't understand..w-what your doing to me.." He takes a in take of breath when her tongue grazed the palm of his hand. " I-I'm doing things..f-feeling things I haven't before..I-I use to be afraid of everything..I-I didn't want to deal with the world..j-just like the world didn'twant to deal with me but..t-then you came along.." His voice becomes a whisper. "..I-I'm not scared of you..I-I know you won't hurt me..a-and I like you touching me..Y-Your touch is soft..and inviting..y-your words are kind..a-and your expression's nice.."

He takes a deep breath.

"..T-The only thing i'm scared about with you.." His eyes shake, his face a deep red when she looks at him. "...is losing you."

"You don't even have to worry about that." She stops kissing his hand to look him in the eyes. "..What did I tell you?..I told you that i'm yours remember?"

"..." He stares at her such a long moment before a smile graces his lips. "..A-And i'm yours.."

"Yes." She entwines there fingers together..enjoying the feeling of it. "So your not losing me..and i'm not losing you."

"M-Maka.." He looks at her with big watery eyes..His lip querying a little.

He is even cute when he cries..

but she rather not see him crie again.

It hurts her.

"..I brought you these." Maka pulls out the cookies handing them over to the small boy. "..I heard you weren't eating."

"..I-I don't deserve food." He looks at the bag of sweets..His eyes showing how hungry he really is.

"Please eat these..for me?"

"..." With shaky hands Crona takes the bag from her..He takes out a cookie..and ever so slowly he puts it into his mouth..

Once he has the taste he can't stop.

Maka watches as he devours the bag of cookies..it doesn't even look like he's taking any breathers.

"O-Oh my.." He swallows, then gives her a woobly smile. "..T-Those were so good..Y-Your such a amazing cook M-Maka.."

"I didn't make these actually." Maka smiles. "Kid's dad did."

"..k-Kid?" Crona frowns deeply, a pout on his face.

"Holy shit!" Girkio suddenly runs out of the room. "Stein's coming!"

Maka gets up and runs to get out of the room too but..

The door closes before she gets to it.

Maka struggles with it but it's locked..

The doors lock by there selfs..just in case a patient would try to get out before a nurse could lock it again.

Girkio is gone.

He has left her.

"M-Maka what's going on?" Crona gets up looking at her with concern. "..A-Are you afraid of doctor Stein too?"

"No, Crona i'm not suppose to be here." Maka looks around for some where to hide. "..If he finds me i'm going to jail."

"J-Jail?!" Crona's eyes are wide with fear. "..B-But that's where bad people go! Y-Your not bad Maka.."

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Maka can hear the man's voice he is so close..

She needs to hide.

And she needs to hide now.

"M-Maka under m-my bed!" Crona points and Maka rushes over, sliding under it with ease..

She really hopes this works..

From where she is laying she watches Crona sit back in his corner..He looks really tense and he keeps glancing at her but..

He was smart to sit back down.

He's trying to act normal..well..you know.

IT's queit for a moment..

But then Maka hears the door open even though she can't see it..

Crona tenses..and hides his face in his knees.

"Hello Crona, how are we doing today?" Maka's hears Stein's calm voice.

Crona doesn't respond.

"You seem to be in better shape..Your not shaking, or crying." She hears his foot steps..He's coming closer to the bed.

Crona whips his head up looking at him with wide eyes..Looking between Maka and the approaching Stein.

"Ah. Good. Are you going to respond to me this time?" She hears the bed creek as the doctor sits on it..The back of his legs are close to her face..

Oh god..This is like all those movies Maka has seen..

Someone's hiding under the bed..and then you see the person your hiding from's feet..

In the movies you have to things that are either going to happen..

There not going to notice the person under the bed..

or they do.

Maka prays to god he doesn't look under the bed.

Crona's trembling now..His teeth starting to chatter as he glances at Maka then to Stein..His face so pale.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Crona, i'm your friend." Maka hears something click..like a clicking of a pen. "..Now Crona i'm going to ask you a few questions ok?..You know the safe word if you think you can't handle it."

Crona doesn't respond to him.

"..Are you feeling better today?"

"P-Pass."

"Are you feeling angry with anyone?"

There's a pause.

"P-Pass."

"Do you think it's ok to hurt the nurses? There only trying to help you Crona."

"Pass."

"Has Ragnarok came back?"

"Pass."

"Alright last question since it seems you don't want to answer any. " Stein pauses. "What do you think of that girl Maka who keeps coming to see you?"

Crona takes a sharp in take of breath.

"I-I think M-Maka is a amazing p-person you doesn't d-deserve to g-go to j-jail!" He is almost screaming.

"Why would she go to jail Crona?" Stein's voice is..suspicious.

..She knows Crona means well..but she has a feeling this isn't going to end good.

Crona glances at her again.

She hears the bed creek as Stein gets off of it.

Maka holds her breath.

"You know she tried to see you today..I had her kicked out because I thought you were unstable." His voice sounds..still suspicious. "..But it seems you have gotten..a lot better. Did something good happen today?"

Crona doesn't respond.

"Crona?"

"Pass."

"What's that?" She's able to see the tip of Stein's finger as he point's towards..

Oh shit.

She had forgot about the small plastic bag that had the cookies..

It lays next to Crona on the floor.

Crona's whole body tenses..and he takes a even sharper in take of breath.

"P-P-Pass."

"Was someone in here?"

Oh yeah, Stein knows.

"P-P-P-Pass."

Then it's silent a while..

Stein walks back over towards the bed..

Maka holds her breath as he stops right in front of it..His feet right by her face.

She meets Crona's gaze..

His eyes are shaking so much..His face so pale.

Stein gets on one knee..

He's going to look under the bed.

He is going to see her.

She is going to jail.

Suddenly Crona bows his head..It looks like he's mumbling something to himself before..he goes completely still.

His bangs cover his eyes..and he just looks limp.

Stein is right about to look under the bed-

"hey fuck face." Suddenly there's another pair of feet that she can see by the bed...and it's Crona's.

But that's not his voice..and he was just in the corner a second aga..

She can't see Stein anymore..her guessing he jumped back.

"Why don't you get the hell out before I re-open those stiches on your face."

Maka know's the tone of Crona's voice..

It's not Crona at all.

It's Ragnarok.

"Oh your back." Stein says..calmly. "You seem to be making appearance more offen then usually now. If Crona will not answer my questions maybe you will." There's a pause. "Was someone in this room?."

"If they were I would have killed them." He chuckles darkly.

"What is that bag? Where did it come from?"

"My ass hole."

"..Why did you try to attack Maka? Don't you know Crona likes her?"

Suddenly the room gets really tense..

"Stay out of are fucking business gramps. I'm not answering anymore question's get the fuck out of here before I rip you to pieces, you prick."

"..I'll be back tomorrow Ragnarok." She hears Stein's foot steps..

She sees Crona's feet leave away from the bed..He walks so she can see his full body..

He's straight..not slouching..his eyes that haunted look..

She hears the door open..and then close.

Maka's eyes widen.

A deep fear gripping her heart.

She's locked in here..alone..with Ragnarok..

Maybe..Maybe Ragnarok doesn't know she's in here?..Maka's sure he would have ratted her out..

Crona knows she's here but maybe he doesn't-

The boy's head jerks in her direction, his haunted eyes looking right at hers.

He smirks at her..his eyes narrowing with dark glee.

"Guppi."

* * *

**sooo I got it out to you guys! and I decided to be an ass hole and leave another hanger :P I hope you liked it...and thank you so much for your support :) it really makes me happy to read the reviews. till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Shit.

She is fucked.

"Well..look who it is." The boy chuckles darkly..sending chills down Maka's spine. "Didn't have enough the last time you dumb bitch?"

Maka doesn't respond.

She stays under the bed.

"You can't stay there forever.." The boy walks over to the bed slowly..He gets on his knees looking under it..His face is inches from her's.

A huge smile rips out on his lips.

"Don't you know monsters like to hide under beds?" He coos as he grabs a hold of her. "It's not safe there.."

"Get off!" Maka struggles against him but he's able to pull her from out of the bed.

His grip is hard and it hurts.

"Stop fucking struggling! I can't kill you...That bitch would have a fucking cow again." The boy pushes her down on the bed, her legs still hanging over it as he pins her down. He leans in dangerously close, his eyes glinting as he smirks. "..I can't kill you..no...but I can fuck around with you a little."

"Fuck you!" Maka kicks out trying to get him off. "Let Crona go you bastard!"

"Let him go?" He grips her arms tighter, Maka having to suppress a yelp. "He's the one who called for me."

"Crona would never call for you!"

"Sorry to tell you this cow but he calls for me all the time." He leans in a devilish smirk on his face. "You know when he can't fucking deal with something."

"I-

"You should be thanking me. I saved your ass with that prick of a doctor." His eyes narrow. "If not for me, your fat ass would have been heading to jail."

"You wouldn't just help me." She growls but..there's no way out of his death grip.

"I wouldn't have if this bitch didn't tell me to." He leans in, and smiles showing his teeth. "Now i'm going to have some fun..I don't care what she says."

"Whatever just let Crona-

"Crona's not here.." The boy leans his head down agaisnt her neck, she feels his tongue lick up her.

Maka can't help but to shiver under him as he gets back to her face.

His haunted eyes locked into hers.

"..But I am." He chuckles darkly and Maka can feel her face heat up.

"Damn.." The boy pulls away putting a hand to his heart. " Crona's such a pussy, just something like that effected him so much? What the fuck?"

"..Are you..?" Maka swallows, trying to get rid of her blush. "Are you..another part of Crona? like..a alternate personality?"

"I'm Ragnarok bitch." He growls as he grabs her thigh, digging his nails into it like he did last time. Maka can't help but to yelp this time. "I told you not to fucking forget it."

"..I know your name.." She takes a deep breath to keep calm. "But..what the hell are you?"

"The sexiest thing to ever fucking live." He smirks. "A bad ass mother fucker."

"I-

"Stop talking." He gets on top of her, still holding her arms agaisnt the bed. He's smirking so evilly. "i'm going to fuck with Crona..I need to get him back, that ass hole dare talk back to me! Who does he think he is?! I've had his back since he was fucking four years old and he's going to go against me?! For someone like you?!."

"F-Four?" Her eyes get wide..

Is that when Crona was abused?..

At fucking four years of age?.

The boy doesn't answer as he leans in again.

He bites her neck, the boy's teeth are sharp and she can feel them lightly pierce her skin.

She bites her lip, not going to cry out as she tries to get out of his grip but she can't.

"Why the fuck did you come back?" The boy growls against her neck causing her to shiver. "I thought I made it clear the last time, your not fucking welcome here. Crona's mine, he's my bitch."

"Your going to have to get over it." Maka growls back, her voice firm even though she isn't. "I'm not going to stop seeing Crona, no matter what you do. I know you aren't him, your nothing close so go fuck your self and get use to this face, because your going to see it a hell of a lot."

"Those are big words for someone who's pinned down.." He tightens his grip on her wrist causing Maka to grind her teeth as he leans closer to her face. "..You know it's just me and you...I could rip you to pieces and no one would help you." He grabs her face, squeezing hard against the cheek bones. " Now I want you to say your not coming back here, I want to hear from that dirty mouth that you and Crona arent friends. That you are not going to come back. Say it now."

Maka's eyes shake..fear gripping her heart.

Her lips go to a tight line.

She would not say it.

"Crona is my friend and I am coming back to see him." She glares up at him. "He isn't yours, you just steal his body. Whatever the fuck you are let him go!"

"I can never let him go, i'm stuck to this bitch." He lifts up her head towards him, a evil smirk on his face. "You can never have Crona with out me, I will always be with him, i've always been with him. Do you really think you can be around me so many times with out being killed? or hurt?"

"I don't care." Her eyes lock into his haunted ones.

"You don't know anything about the shit we've been though bitch." He throws her back down. "I'm the only one who will never abandon him, just because I fucking can't."

"I won't abandon him." She growls.

"Oh really?" He leans in, his harsh breath touching her neck. "We'll see about that when you know all that I do..When you see Crona for what he is.. You won't think of him as a friend. You will leave him."

"Then what is it you know that I don't?" She can't help to shiver when she feels the boys tongue graze her skin..

She shouldn't like it because this isn't Crona but..

It's Crona's tongue.

It's hard.

"Don't you know he's a-

The boy's breath hitches.

"Oh fuck." The boy pulls back so she can see his face again...His eyes are flickering.

Crona's fighting him.

"Oh what is it? You don't want her to know? She's going to find out some time dumb ass, you can't fucking hide it forever." The boy grumbles but his eyes continue to flicker.

His body tenses before he bows his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

It's queit for a long moment...

The boy starts to breath heavily, unevenly. His body trembling on top of hers.

At this moment she knows Crona is back.

"Crona.." Maka sighs in relief.

"..M-Maka.." He pants, as he looks down at her.

His eyes are shaking so bad..His face so pale.

"I-I'm so sorry I-

"Is it true?"

"W-What?" His breath hitches and he trembles more under her gaze.

"..That you called for Ragnarok?" Maka looks up at him..A slight frown on her face.

"..Y-Yes." He bows his head..His teeth starting to chatter. "I-I'm so s-sorry Maka but I...I-I didn't know what else to do! D-Doctor Stein was going to see you..He was about to find you Maka and I was so s-scared."

He takes deep breaths but it's still uneven.

"I-I can deal with being scared..I-I'm always scared..O-Of everything but..w-when I looked at y-you.." His voice cracks. "I-I saw the fear in your eyes..y-you were scared Maka and I c-couldn't deal with that...I-It gave me such a horrible feeling..I-I felt like I was going to be sick. I-I didnt want S-Stein to find you..I-I didn't want him to touch you...b-but I didn't know w-what to do!"

Little droplets of water fall down his face and onto Maka's.

"I-I didn't know what to do..b-but you were scared Maka..I-I couldn't let him.." He shakes his head. "..b-but I mess everything up..I-I knew I couldn't have h-helped you..s-so I called o-on R-Ragnarok because I k-knew he could get Stein out of here..I-I thought I could j-just take back control w-when he left but..I-I was wrong.."

Maka just keeps getting rained on by tears.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Maka..I-I just wanted to help you b-but I almost hurt you again..I-I wasn't strong enough..I-I said I would protect you..b-but I couldn't." He's trembling so much. "I-I failed like I-I always do..I-I don't deserve you Maka..a-all I do is.." He wheezes. "A-All I do is destroy..I-I wasn't meant to h-have a friend."

"You don't destroy anything Crona.." She reaches up and cups his cheeks in her hands..gently wiping the tears away. " Look at me..I'm fine and I know that wasn't you..it was him." She keeps wipping his tears. "..Have you ever tried to handle something yourself Crona?"

"N-No..I-I need Ragnarok." The tears keep falling. "..W-With out him i'm useless..I-I'm nothing but garbage. I-I can't do anything..anything right. I-If i didn't call on Ragnarok..y-you would have gone to jail because I-I didn't know how to deal with the situation."

"Crona, you don't need Ragnarok." She rubs his face so gently..Touching him like if she pressed to hard he would break. "Tour not useless, and your not garbage. With or with out Ragnarok you are still Crona."

"B-But I can't do anything right with out him!" His tears are soaking her.

"I believe Ragnarok didn't help me when I first came here crying about my mother..but I believe you did Crona." She smiles when he looks at her with those wide blue eyes. "..Did you use Ragnarok then? When you looked at me with concern? When you comforted me?"

"N-No..b-but-

"Is Ragnarok who makes me smile? Is it him who makes all the bad ok? Is Ragnarok the one who was my friend this whole time?"

"N-No h-he wasn't...H-He didn't.." His eyes are shaking so bad but..something is lightling them up.

"It was all you Crona." She smiles sweetly up at him.. "You are the one who was my friend..Who helped me..and you did that with out Ragnarok. No one else but you could have helped me threw that..It's all you Crona..You helped me, not Ragnarok."

Crona looks down at her..His cheeks are flushed..realization lighting his eyes up..causing the tears to stop..

"I-I was able to d-deal with you..w-with out Ragnarok.." He speaks breathlessly.

"See? You don't need him Crona."

"..M-Maybe not with you..b-but with everything else.." He takes a deep breath. "E-Even if I really didn't need Ragnarok..I-I don't know how I-I would get rid of him..I-I don't even know how I got him.."

Maka's breath hitches.

Her eyes flaring..

She has to know.

"Crona I need you to tell me.." She grips his face in her hands firmly. Her eyes locking onto his watery ones. "..I'm going to ask you a question and you have to promise me..you will tell the truth..I need to know."

"..O-Ok Maka." He nods but she can tell he's scared.

"..Did Medusa hurt you when you were younger?" Maka forces the words out, searching his eyes for anything.

"H-Hurt me?" His gaze shifts a frown on his face.

"Yes, did she ever hit you..or cause you physical pain?"

Maka holds her breath when the boy looks at her with those sad blue eyes..They almost swallow her whole.

"N-No..M-Medusa barely ever t-touched me." His voice is a whisper..It's a painful whisper.

It hits Maka.

..Maybe it's not abuse..but neglect..

Medusa didn't touch him...She never hugged her child.

She never gave him a brithday.

She barely comes to see him now.

The cause for Ragnarok isn't abuse..no..

...How horrible can it be..?

If your own mother won't even give you love?..

How incredibly lonely..?

Maybe Crona made Ragnarok for company..

Maybe Ragnarok is another personality..One to help him deal with being alone..with a mother that doesn't show him love..

Maybe Ragnarok is something else entirely and she just doesn't know but..

Medusa caused this.

Not by hitting him, or hurting him physically.

She abandoned him, she didn't show him love, she didn't touch him.

Maka hates her..She hates her so much.

..Crona's had Ragnarok since he was four..four fucking years old..

How...how can there even be people out there like that?..

"Crona.." She starts to lean up..but Crona's hands are still holding her arms down.

By the action he seems to finally notice what position there in.

His face becomes a dark shade, a squeak comeing out as he lets go of her.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Maka I-I didn't!" The blush has reached his neck as he tries to get off her.

He's to clumsy and starts to fall back, more concerned about getting off her then where he's going.

Maka leans up, grabing him by the waist so he doesn't fall back on the floor and hurt himself.

Crona's back stays bent as she holds him for a moment before he looks at her, his eyes so wide and his face so red.

"M-Maka!" He squeaks as she pulls him back up in her lap. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't fall." She moves him so he's laying down on the bed and not straddling her..She didn't want him to past out from embarrassment which it seems he's close to doing.

"O-Oh o-ok." He sits next to her, pulling his legs to his chest..He buries his head in his knees. "..I-I'm so sorry..D-Did Ragnarok?..D-Did he..d-do something to you?..I-I don't remember pinning you down.."

..So he doesn't remember some things when Ragnarok takes over?

"Nah, it seems he just has a thing with pinning me to places." She studies him.

Crona tenses, his body seeming to shake more..His blush getting even darker..

..Huh..

Is it Ragnarok who likes doing that?..or is it Crona?

If Ragnarok is his alternate personality..maybe it's a way for him to do things he's scared to do himself.

She doesn't know.

It's all confusing.

Crona fits the description for the disorder but..

He only has Ragnarok.

and he can summon him at will..

She doesn't think thats normal for the disorder..

"D-Do...D-Do you hate me now?" Crona's voice is no more then a whisper..He's not looking up at her. "..Y-You know..Y-You know i'm a freak..N-Normal people don't have something like R-Ragnarok..N-Normal people arent in these cells..Y-You don't belong here with me Maka..you don't deserve to have to deal with me..Medusa couldn't deal with me..Why should you have to?"

"Medusa is wrong for what she did Crona." Maka gets closer..wrapping her arms around the small boy and pulling him close. "..Your the one who doesn't deserve a mother like that.."

He doesn't respond.

" I'm here because I want to...it's not about dealing with you"

He doesn't respond.

..What is she suppose to do?..

"M-Medusa..she..she.." His breathing is uneven.. "..P-Please don't ask things about her anymore...P-Please just don't. I can't handle it..I-I don't want to think about it.."

"..Okay Crona. I understand."

"A-And when that s-shark man comes back..W-When you get out of here..D-Don't come back.." His whole body is shaking. "J-Just..J-Just stay away." The words sound painful.

And they are.

They hurt her.

"Why don't you want me to come back?"

He doesn't respond.

"..Is it because of Ragnarok? Are you afraid about hurting me?"

He doesn't respond.

Maka doesn't like to be ignored..

Her heart feels gripped.

"..Talk to me Crona.." She moves closer to him.

He just shakes his head..Still hiding his face from her.

"..." She takes a deep breath. "..Did I make you angry?..or sad?..Why don't you want me to come back?"

"W-Why would you want to come back?" His voice is so shaky. "..All I do is hurt you...and I don't want you to get hurt Maka..So you have to leave..You have to go away..I was never meant to have you..Never meant to have kindness.."

"Your wrong." She speaks firmly as she grabs onto his shoulders..Giving him a squeeze. "..Crona?"

He doesn't respond.

"..What if I said I needed you?." Her breathing is becoming uneven..The boy's silence is hurting her. "Because I do Crona..I can't do this with out you..I've come here to see you here..but you are what has kept me from being locked in one of these cells.."

She rubs his back gently..The boy's breath catches and he trembles.

"I can't leave you. I don't want to leave you." She draws small circles on the boy's shoulder..leaning closer. "..I don't know what Ragnarok is..but I can deal with him..We can deal with him together."

Crona's breathing is becoming uneven and she hears him sniffle.

"I believe in you Crona..I know you won't let Ragnarok hurt me.." She scratches down his back slightly, the boy gasping. "The only reason he took over today is because you called for him..because you wanted to help me.."

She grabs the boy by his chin and turns his head towards her..

He's crying..His tears coming down hard as his body shakes..His eyes shut so tight.

"..Please don't push me away.." She gently wipes his tears away. "..Don't tell me to leave you..because I can't. I can't leave you."

"I-It's..I-It's the best thing for you.." He wheezes a hand to his heart. "I-It's-"

"No." Maka gets closer, her face so close to his. "..The best thing for me is you."

Crona's eyes open, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted..His face is so flushed.

Maka leans in..and kisses him so gently..carefully.

The boy's body tenses..just to fall apart.

He lets go of his knees, melting into her as she pulls him closer in her arms.

Crona grips her shirt as her lips move against his...

Their saying all she can't.

She feels the boy's heart beat against her own..

It's beating so fast..and so is hers..

Because she needs him..and just maybe he needs her too.

"M-Maka...P-Please.." He pulls away just a little..His voice so soft. "P-Please..."

"Please what?" She speaks against his lips...Gently drawing shapes into his shoulders..Feeling the bones sticking out there.

"..D-Don't..D-Don't.."He bows his head. "..I-It's selfish of me..b-but I don't want y-you to leave me..I-I don't want you to ever leave...I-It hurts so much to even tell you too..b-because...I-I.."

Maka lifts his head up, holding his face gently.

"Then is it selfish of me for wanting to stay? For wanting to be with you?"

"N-No your not a selfish p-person Maka y-you-

"Then it's not selfish for you wanting me to stay with you." She rubs her nose against his..lovingly.

"..Y-Your r-really not going to leave me?"

"No, I will never-

He leans in giving her a ghost of a kiss..his body trembles so much and he trys to pull away to fast.

Maka grabs a hold of him and keeps him there..Kissing him deeply..

She tugs at his lower lip and he gasps..

He feels so warm..and she's getting there.

She gently kisses away from his mouth, kissing his small jaw line till she gets down to the boy's neck.

She liked when Ragnarok did this..So she wonders if Crona will too?

She wants him to feel good..to feel something.

Medusa didn't touch him but Maka sure would.

Maka licks his neck with the tip of her tongue, the boy's whole body tenses and he lets out an "eep!"

"Y-Y-You just..l-licked me.." He's trembling, she can hear the disbelief in his voice.

"You don't like it?" She looks up at him.

He is so freaking red.

His gaze shifts everywhere.

"I-I..u-um..I-I did b-but-

She licks him again this time with her whole tongue..

She kinda feels like a dog.

Crona gasps..His breathing becoming uneven.

Maka starts to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin lightly.

The boy whimpers the grip on her shirt tightening a little..He's starting to pant slightly.

He's so sensitive.

She loves it.

Maka kisses deeper, sucking a bit harder.

"M-Maka.." The boy moans a little his body tensing up. "..I-I don't know if you s-should be...d-doing that.."

"Why not?" She breaths against his neck, she feeling his body shiver.

"B-Because..w-what if..t-that thing happens again.." His gaze shifts his face becoming even redder..His heart beat picking up.

"It's ok Crona, it's a normal thing remember?"

"B-But...I-I don't r-really know how to d-deal with it.."

And really neither does Maka.

But..She wants to make him feel better..She wants to take away all his worries..All his doubts..and make him feel..

Make him feel what he means to her.

"It's ok..trust me." Maka leans back down, pressing her lips against his neck.

She can feel his grip on her shift tighten and his breathing speed up as she moves across his neck, kissing, licking, and pulling his sensitive skin.

Maka's hands go to the boy's back..her digging her nails into him as she licks his neck.

"A-Ah.." He pants, his body tensing up. "M-Maka that-

She digs into him again as she pulls at the skin on his neck with her teeth, biting him gently.

His throat vibrates a little as a moan escapes his lips..

It was loud and Maka can't help but to blush..

Because she liked it..

She likes hearing that.

"M-Maka...D-D-Don't..D-Don't do that again.." He pants..his voice breathless.

She bites him again anyway, pulling at the skin a little harder.

Crona's head falls back against his pillow..Another sweet moan coming from out his lips.

Maka can't help herself.

She continues to abuse the skin of his neck..Her hands roaming around the small body of the boy..feeling how frail he is.

She starts at his shoulder..Feeling how much it sticks out before she travels down..feeling the boy's pouding heart beat..she goes lower..feeling the indent of his rips..she stops at his stomach.

The muscles are tighten..She can feel them here even though it's not much.

She loves how frail he is...loves the sounds she's getting from him..loves touching this boy.

Maka stops kissing his neck to look up at his face.

Crona's eyes are half lidded..His lips slightly parted..His eyes look hazy as they look at her..His face is so red..like a tomato.

Seeing him like this..with his lips swollen from her kisses..with his eyes looking like that..him laying down..so tiny..so frail..It feeds her desire.

Maka climbs up on top of him, pushing her lips against his...

She wants to feel him..feel nothing but him.

She licks his bottom lip..causing him to gasp and for his mouth to open more..

Maka follows her instinct and sticks her tongue in his mouth..invading it..

Crona's tougue skits away from her...It reminding her much like how he is..

But soon it slowly comes closer, letting her play with it.

The boy lets go of her shirt to grip the bed..His eyes are going out of focuses as he moans into her mouth..

His tongue is cute..so small..and gentle against hers..

Maka pulls away when she feels his body get really tense..A line of saliva still connecting him and her from there mouths..

She would think this would have grossed her out but..it didn't.

Maka licks her lips breaking the line, as she wipes it from Crona's mouth..

The boy is looking at her with those half lidded eyes, his lips so swollen..His face so red..

So red..He almost looks like he's about to pass out.

"Crona are you ok?" She's breathless..and she can feel her face is red to as she touches his cheek gently.

"I-I-I...I-I don't k-k-know." He pants his eyes hazy. "T-This feeling...I-It's like before but..s-so much stronger..I-I don't know how to d-deal with it Maka...I-It's all so much but...a-at the same time not enough..I-I don't know..I-I'm just..s-so warm..and my s-stomach.."

"It's ok Crona.." She kisses his cheek loving how hot it feels. "..Do you want me to stop?"

"I-I don't know if I can handle m-much more.." His eyes go out of focus again. "..I-I think..I-I think I'm going to.."

"It's ok Crona, i'll get off just take deep breaths." Maka goes to lean off of him..Just to feel something poke her leg.

Oh...

Maka doesn't know how to feel about this..though she knows she caused it..

Crona takes a in take of breath when she moves her other leg..not meaning to but she brushes against his hardern memeber.

"Sorry." She smiles sheepishly..A deep blush on her face.

Maka's probably just being a pervert but..he did not feel tiny at all.

Not trying to dish Crona's man hood but..she thought it would be like the rest of his body..small.

But she felt it and it's not.

"I-Its..ah.." He takes deep breaths..Trying to calm down Maka guesses but his face is still so dark.

He's to cute...She feels like a pedophile at how she watches him pant..watches as a bead of sweat rolls down his forward..watches his small ribs expand as he takes his breaths..

She likes she's done this to him.

She likes it a lot.

Maka still wants to touch him..maybe she can and calm him down at the same time.

"Get on your stomach." She looks him in those half lidded eyes and he squeaks.

"W-W-What?"

"Lay on her stomach, trust me." She smiles reassuringly.

Crona looks at her a long moment before he takes a deep breath and turns on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

Maka gets back on him, sitting down on his butt..

Which is really comfortable by the way.

"M-Maka what are you-

She reaches up and starts to squeeze his skin though his gown giving him a massage..What ever Crona was going to say dies on his lips..

He's never been touched..

She would touch him.

She would make him feel better.

Crona is very still as she rubs his shoulders, then starts going lower down his spine.

His back is so tense...but as she continues it slowly starts to loosen..till it's completely relaxed.

The boy lets out a content sigh..

"T-That feels good...W-What are you doing?" He mumbles against his pillow.

"Giving you a back rub...When I was younger, if I was sad, or mad, or worked up from a bad nightmare my mom would rub my back and that helped calm me down." She smiles down at the back of his head.

"..S-She sounds l-like such a nice w-woman M-Maka.." Crona sighs again in content when she cracked one of his shoulders. " I-I really hope y-you see her soon."

"Me too Crona...me too.." She gets a weird feeling but continues to rub his back.

"W-What are you going to do when y-you see her?"

"..I'm going to hug her." Maka pauses in what's she's doing..Her eyes getting glossed over. "..I'm going to hold her in my arms..and..just be happy that I have her..not being able to see her has been killing me."

"..I-If something happen to her..y-you wouldn't die would you Maka?" Crona's voice sounds odd..but maybe it's just from it being muffled by the pillow.

"..What do you mean?" Maka looks down at him.

"..L-Like w-what if she didn't wake up..w-would you die?" He's starting to tremble under her.

"No..but I would be really sad.."

"W-Would you...would you cry?"

"..I don't know."

"..I-I hope everything is ok..and I-I hope you see her soon...I-I hate to see you sad Maka..I-I really don't like it..I-It hurts."

"I don't like seeing you sad either Crona." She gets off him to lay beside the boy..There gaze's meeting.

He looks into her eyes a long moment..his face blank.

Maka gets closer and wraps her arms around the boy..She leans in close to his mouth.

"..Do you believe me when I say I won't abandon you Crona?"

"..I-I don't know.." His breathing is uneven. "..I-I'm afraid..S-So afraid that i'll scare you away..T-That Ragnarok will hurt you.."

"You know I only care about being with you.." She rubs his cheek so gently.. The boys eyes shake..His face getting so red. "Don't be afraid, what ever happens i'm not leaving you..I promise.."

"Y-You promise?" He sniffles, him looking at her with those big eyes of his as he clings to her shirt.

"I promise." She kisses the top of his nose. "..Hey Crona?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you wiggle your nose for me again?." She smiles a little.

"S-Sure." Crona's eyes narrow a little as his nose moves.

To adorable, To adorable.

"Aw I love that so much." She giggles kissing it again.

"O-Oh you l-liked that?" A giggle escapes his lips and Maka's mind goes a blank as he leans in and wiggles his nose against hers.

"You keep doing that and i'm going to have to attack you."

"W-W-What?" He squeaks his face paling as Maka grabs a hold of him.

"Attacking you for being to cute."

"M-Maka I don't want you to attack me I-

She pushes her lips against his silencing him..It's a soft, playful kiss.

"That's what I mean by attacking, I don't mean i'm going to hurt you Crona."

"O-Oh I see.." The boy blushes darkly glancing at her then at the ground.

He wiggles his nose again.

The cheeky bastard.

"You asked for it." Maka smirks as she kisses him again, a little roughly but still playfully.

The boy yelps a little as her fingers bush against his thighs and travels up to rest at his neck.

She gives him a tug on his bottom lip before she pulls away to look at him.

"Had enough?"

"N-No..N-Never.." He pants his face so red.

Maka blushes herself..

Damn it..He's to cute..

And she's in to deep.

"_It's 6:30 people, it's that time to get out of here."_ The intercom sounds.

Maka's eyes get wide..

Oh yeah..This could be a problem..

She forgot all about being locked in here because of..this cute little boy underneath her.

"M-Maka..W-What are you going to do?" He frowns..looking at her in concern and fear.

"..I don't know, I guess I just have to wait for Giriko to come back." She sighs. "..That ass hole left me."

"..W-What if he doesn't come back?" Crona's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "..W-Would y-you have to..s-stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, if he didn't come." Maka studies how tense he looks.

"W-Where would you..." He gulps. "W-Where would you..s-s-sleep?"

"...I guess under the bed." She smiles at him as she leans in. "I wouldn't want to crowd your space."

"Y-You wouldn't be crowding my space!" He speaks a little to fast, causing him to squeak at the end of it. "..I-I mean..Y-You can sleep in my bed..and I could sleep in the corner..o-or-

"What if I want to sleep with you?" She smirks when the boy's breath hitches his face getting really red.

"I-I.." His eyes shake as she gets closer to him.

"Your to cute Crona.." She leans in to kiss him again-

Her pocket starts to vibrate.

She stops what's she's doing and pulls out her phone not seeing Crona's frown of disappointment.

"Hello?" She answers.

"_Maka, where on earth are you?"_ Kid's voice comes through the phone.

"Oh...Have you been waiting for me?"

_"Yes, I'm at the asylum now..You didn't call so I decided to come anyway..Where are you?"_

"Um..I ran into some trouble."

_"Trouble?! Are you alright Maka?"_

"Yes its just..Well ok..i'm kinda stuck in Crona's room right now.'

_"..Stuck?"_

"Yeah, ok I wasn't suppose to come here but I snuck in..Some things happened and I ended up getting locked in here."

"_I will come and get someone to let you out right away Maka!"_

"Wait Kid! If you do that they will know i'm here..I'll go to jail.."

_"..You can't just stay in there Maka!.."_ He sounds a bit frustrated.

"Well I can't really come out..Look i'm just waiting for this nurse to let me out..His name is Giriko and he should be here any minute."

_"..Girkio.."_ Kid pauses. _"..He wouldn't have brown hair and sharp teeth would he?"_

"Yeah..? How did you-

Kid huffs and Maka hears he's walking.

"_Excuse me sir! What are you doing out here when my friend is locked in a patient's room!"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Yup that's Girkio.

_"I'm Maka's friend, now hurry up and get her out!"_

_"..Is that her on the phone?"_

_"Yes now- Hey!"_

_"Hey Kid."_ Girkio's voice is closer now. _"Look I'm sorry but..shit I had to get out of there and when I came back..Stein was still inside the room..are you still in there? did he fine you kid?..so fuck I don't know what to do but I have to go home..Are you ok?..Shit man.."_

" He didn't find me and I'm fine..but how am I going to get out?"

_"I'll tell you how!"_ She hears Kid's voice but it's far away. "_You sir are going to go back and get Maka!"_

_"I ain't doing shit with Stein fucking there."_ Giriko growls. "_You better back your skinny ass up boy."_

Oh yeah, Kid and Giriko are going to get a long just fine.

_"I never!"_

"Girkio stop being an ass hole to my friend and tell me what i'm suppose to do."

_"..Fuck I don't know what to tell you kid..Even if Stein wasn't creeping around at 6:50 all the doors bolt, so even if I tryed to unlock it, it wouldn't open..It's a security mechanism or some shit."_

"What time is it now?"

"_7:00 your shit out of luck."_

"_We can't just let her stay in there! It's dangerous!"_ She hears Kid again.

"_Well what the fuck we suppose to do?"_

"..When do the doors unbolt?"

_"6:00 am."_ Girkio grunts. "_So intill then your stuck there sweet heart..Unless you start banging on the door now before all the nurses leave, you'll get caught and you'll go to jail but its not that fucking bad, i've been plenty of times."_

"I'm sure you have."

"_Fuck you."_

"_Don't speak to her that way, and give me my phone."_ There's some static before she hears Kid's voice clear again. _"Maka please just call a nurse..This is dangerous_."

Maka thinks about it..

But then she thinks of Spirit.

Not only wold she go to jail..but he would know she came back to see Crona..

It would be hell.

"..Kid I can't alright? I'll be fine." Maka sighs into the phone not noticing the pout on the boy next to her as he looks between her and the phone.

_"Maka I-_

"Kid.."

_"..Fine..We will be here at 6 o clock sharp. We will get you out of there Maka."_

_"Fuck."_ She hears Giriko grumble.

_"What?"_ Kid's voice sounds far again.

_"Alright well I just thought of a problem..What about the fucking cameras? They'll see us go in and then we'll go to fucking jail. They will think were trying to break out a patient."_

"Shit.." Maka holds her head in her hands.

_"No matter what kid..There going to find out."_

"M-Maka what's wrong?" Crona frowns gripping his arm.

"..They can't come get me tomorrow because of the carmeras will see them.." Maka sighs as she listens to Kid and Giriko argue.

"...O-Oh." Crona closes his eyes and bows his head.

Maka stares at him..slightly worried Ragnarok is going to come back but instead he lifts up his head, looking at her with those same eyes.

"..T-Tell them they don't have to worry about the cameras..T-They will be o-of." Crona lockes eyes with her.

"Crona says the cameras will be off."

_"He doesn't know what he's fucking talking about i'm not risking my ass over what a crazy boy says."_

_"Your going to have to!"_ Kid growls.

_"..Alright alright fuck..I don't know what were going to do but were going to get you out of there ok kid? Just don't have fucking sex on the bed because I have to clean those sheets."_

"_How dare you!"_ Kid sounds pissed. " _Maka wouldn't do such a thing! She's a proper lady!"_

_"..Are we talking about the same person?"_

"Fuck you Giriko." Maka grunts. "..You two are giving me a head ache..Just figure out what the hell your doing..and hopefully you will be here in the morning."

_"I'll try my best kid."_ Then she hears the dail tone.

Maka puts her phone in her pocket before holding her head in her hands.

"M-Maka?" His voice is soft as she hears the bed creak as he moves closer to her. "..A-Are you ok? What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to stay here for the night..Hopefully they can get in and get me out at six but I don't know..They sounded like they didn't know what they are doing.." She sighs into her hands. "..This is just a mess."

"I-Is everything going to be ok?" He frowns. "..Y-Your not going to jail are you?"

"Well if i'm caught, yes."

"...T-They won't catch you." Crona's voice is low so she looks at him, he's looking at her seriously. "..I-I won't let them take you to jail Maka."

"..." Maka takes a deep breaht before she gives him a smile. "..You know this isn't so bad."

"..H-How?" He looks confused.

"I get to stay with you." She pokes his nose and he blushes. "..It's kinda like a sleep over sort of."

"..B-But Maka..W-Where are you going to sleep?" His gaze shifts everywhere, a deep blush on his face.

"Anywhere..I could sleep on the floor, under the bed, in your bed, I'm not picky but it's only 7:00 so we have plenty of time to think about that."

"N-Not really.." He frowns. "..S-Soon the lights will turn off."

"What?-

Suddenly the lights go out.

Like completely out.

Maka can't see anything.

She's scared..She's so scared.

Call her what you want but she's fucking scared of the dark.

She can't see...She can't see what's around her and that makes her feel helpless..

Anything that makes her feel helpless scares the shit out of her.

She screams , she can't help it.

"M-Maka are you ok?!" She feels Crona's small hands on her shoulders.

"I-It's so dark..W-Why is it..s-so dark.." Maka buries her head in what she thinks is Crona's chest, she's trembling.

"T-They always turn off the lights when they want us to go to bed.." Crona's hands rest on her shoulders..She can hear the concern in his voice. "..A-Are you afraid of the d-dark Maka?"

"..Maybe a little." She admits ashamedly gripping him tighter. "It's sad isn't it?"

"N-No." She feels him shake his head. "..T-The dark is scary..I-I use to cry all the time when I f-first came here..but I got use to it.."

"You s-should never have to get use to this..This is so scary." She trembles in his arms.

She wants her mom.

She wants light.

"I-It's ok Maka..J-Just don't think about it..I-I'm here.." His voice is soft against the top of her head.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Crona..I-I.." She sounds so pathetic and she knows she is.

She hates the dark.

Once when her and Spirit got in a really bad fight...He locked her in the basement with the lights off and she cried.

She begged him to let her out and only then did he.

It scares her so much she actually begged that man..

It's sad she knows, so go ahead and laugh.

She would be laughing to if it didn't scare her so fucking much.

"M-Maka it's ok..I-It's ok.." She feels his arms wrap around her

Maka's breath hitches..

He's never hugged her back before..

And now he's pulling her closer holding her head against his small chest gently.

Her heart beat speeds as she grips onto his gown.

She needs him now more then ever.

"C-Crona can I..C-Can I sleep with you..?" She trembles against him. "..I-I don't know if I could..alone."

There's a pause.

She can feel his heart beat quicken.

"I-If it will make you feel better Maka.." His voice is a whisper.

She nods and she feels Crona start to pull away from her.

Maka starts to panic.

"C-Come on Maka..F-Follow my voice." She hears him move away and she's quick to act.

She tackles him, burying her head back in his chest as the boy falls back.

She hears the bed creak as they hit the bed.

"U-Um..U-Uh do you want.." He gulps. "..B-Blanket?"

"I can't sleep with out it." She grips him tighter.

There's some ruffling then she feels something soft cover her body..She notices Crona doesn't put it over himself.

"..Don't you want some?"

"I-I really shouldn't.."

There's a long silence.

Maka's starting to feel panicked again.

She tries to think of her mother..because she would always calm her down..

Her mother..before all this, would make sure she left the hall light on for her back at home..

And she would whisper reassuring words to her every night..

She loves her mother.

She misses her so much.

"A-Are you still scared Maka?" Crona's voice is so concerned..She feels him lightly touch her shoulder.

"..Y-Yes.." She sniffles..

Shes crying.

Not because of the dark but because of her mother.

She needs to see her soon..Even if she's insane she needs her.

She loves her mother.

"I-It's ok..N-Nothing's going to hurt you.." She feels his arms around her again, pulling her to his chest. "..I-I won't let anyone h-hurt you."

Maka's trembling dies when she feels his skinny fingers go threw her hair.

"It's ok little one. Do not be afraid. It's all ok. Everything is going to be ok." Crona's voice sounds odd..dark. "..Darkness is just darkness Crona..It's a part of who you are..of what you'll always be..A thing of the night..shunned in the daylight by all."

"..C-Crona." Maka grips him not really understanding what he's talking about but she's scared already she doesn't need him saying some freaky shit too.

"I-It's ok.." His voice seems normal again but it's shaky. "..I-I'm here..I-It's ok.."

His voice becomes soft again when Maka buried her head in his chest.

She holds on to him..

"..M-Maka..Are you crying?" She can hear the frown in his voice.

She doesn't respond.

"..I-I'm going to get you light ok?..I-I'm going to get off the bed so don't be scared Maka i'm still right here.."

She feels him pull away from her and she can't help but to feel panicked.

Maka holds her breath.

She hears Crona's small foot steps then a ruffling sound before the room lights up a little.

Maka looks over from where it's coming from with hopeful eyes..

He opened the curtain..The light from the moon giving this small room some light.

Maka lets out a sigh of relief, her body relaxing.

"I-Is this better?" Crona walks back over towards her, now she can see his face.

"Yes so much." She lets out another sigh.

"G-Good.." He looks her over with concern. "..I-I don't like you being scared Maka..."

"Yeah..I'm sorry about all that." She forces a smile.

"..I-Is there a reason your afraid of the dark?"

"..I can't see and that makes me helpless." Maka grips her fist. "..I hate being helpless.."

"..I-I know the feeling." He mumbles averting his gaze.

"..Come here Crona." Maka reaches her arms out.

The boy's eyes light up and he eagerly gets into her arms..His body melting into hers as she wraps her arms around him.

It takes a while but..he slowly wraps his arms back around her.

And she loves it.

"..A-Are you still mine Maka?" His voice is shaky. "..E-Even after all the trouble i've caused?"

"I will always be yours." She leans up and kisses him. "..As long as your mine Crona."

"I-I will always be yours." He repeats the words against her lips she feels his fingers in her hair again. "..Y-Your hair is so nice.."

"Mmhmm." She hums in agreemnet not really there anymore.

..A deep haze is covering her eyes now..and it's getting harder to keep them open..

The boy's warm body and him playing with her hair is putting her to sleep.

"Y-Your so nice..I-I can't believe..y-your actually real..T-That your mine.."

"Mmhmm.."

The more he strokes her hair..the more the haze grows..

"..I wonder if you would still be mine..If you knew..If you knew about what i've done."

"Hmm."

Maka's drifting off..All she can feel is his fingers..

"I wonder..What your limit is?..I wonder..if you even grasp how dangerous this is..sleeping in the same bed as me...How can you just trust me like that Maka? Even when you know about Ragnarok..You trust me?"

Crona is answered by Maka's snore.

The boy looks down to see her sleeping agaisnt his chest, a content smile on her lips.

He looks at her a long moment before he pulls her all the more closer..

"..D-Don't you know?..T-That you now belong to a demon?.."

The boy gentle strokes her hair..Leaning in close to her face.

"Don't trust me."

* * *

**so...yeah. I don't think this is a hanger but forgive me if it is lol. I can't believe I've made it to 100 reviews! thank you guys so much! I love it! lol please keep reviewing I love reading your guys reactions to what I write and what you think is going on. also, there will be a lemon in this story..but i'm working up to it, so I hope you guys don't mind waiting for that ;P till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Maka looks around..._

_She knows this place.._

_She's at the park._

_And she's not alone._

_Her mother stands in front of her..with a deep frown on her face..Her green eyes glossy._

_She wears that same dress..but there's less sand in the top..and it's still falling down._

_"..Baby..you didn't listen to me.." Her mother takes a painful breath..Her eyes shake slightly. "..Why did you go back to him?..He's dangerous baby..He isn't good for you..and I won't be able to help you."_

_"..I had to mom..I.." Her voice cracks up..She feels a deep guilt when she looks her mother in the eyes. "..I'm sorry."_

_"..No baby I'm sorry."Her voice trembles. "..I failed you..I tried so hard but I.."_

_She takes a deep breath._

_"It's getting harder to speak to you..I don't have much time..I have fought for so long..He's drained me of all I have baby." She shakes her head, putting her hands together as if in prayer. "..What ever you find out about me..What ever you endure Maka..Just know I love you..I love you more then anything and I tried so hard..I tried so very hard to keep you safe..but I failed."_

_"Mom..stop saying you don't have much time..just come back to me..I just want you back..I love you so much too mom..I miss you so much.." Maka takes a step closer only for her to take a step back._

_"..I miss you too baby..but this had to happen..I couldn't let him touch you but..it seems I'm not strong enough to keep him away." Her mother takes a painful breath. "..Maka baby..Listen to me..You must stay away from that boy..The snake has him..You must stay away.."_

_"The snake?" Maka frowns. "Mom what are you-_

_"Let me just look at you Maka.." Her mother smiles sadly, looking at her with love..Something Maka's long to see since two years ago. " You have grown so much..Your so beautiful..You don't deserve what has happen..or what is about to happen. I tried so hard to stop it but I.."_

_She shakes her head..tears slowly starting to stream down her face._

_"..Just look at you my baby..I wish I could touch you..I wish I could hold you..but I can't..It's not possible now." The tears keep falling down her mother's face and it hurts Maka so much. "I wish I could take you to the park for real..back at home where we would get ice cream and feed the ducks, do you remember that baby?"_

_"How could I forget.." She feels something wet fall down her face..A dread gripping her heart so bad._

_"..I can no longer take you there in the real word..but I had to recreate it in some way.." She points around her at the park. "..I had to take you here..one last time.."_

_"One last time?.." The tears fall more, Maka can barely breathe. "..What are you saying mom?..Your going to come back mom, your going to get out of the asylum some day..We will go to the park again! We will!"_

_"I wish that was true baby." She smiles sadly at her again..Her tears haven't stopped. "..Don't cry for me..Do not weep my child..It's ok..I don't weep for myself but I weep for you..."_

_"Why are you crying at all? It's ok..Your coming back and we'll go to the park every Friday like we use to!" Maka's shouting..She can't stop her tears._

_"Heh..That would be heaven for me Maka.." There's a deep sadness in her eyes. "..But sadly I'm not going to be granted heaven..for my sins against god..for my sins against you.."_

_"What are you-_

_"..Please be safe Maka..Please don't let all I've done be in vain." She takes a deep breath. "..And promise me..no matter what you find out about me..no matter what you endure..please remember that I love you..and I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry."_

_"Mom!-_

_"Don't end up like me...Please don't end up like me.." Her mother is becoming more and more faded. "Mommy loves you, mommy loves you so much."_

_"Mom don't go!" Maka runs towards her, reaching out to touch her..to hold her, to keep her there._

_"Good bye..my sweet Maka." She looks down at her dress as all the sand goes down..The top being empty._

_She looks at Maka..The saddest smile on her face._

_"..I'm afraid..my time..has run out."_

_Maka goes to grab her but.._

_She disappears._

_She's gone._

_"Mom!" Maka cries.._

_Suddenly the bright park changes into a barren waste land.._

_The sun is replaced by a starless night..and a red full moon._

_The air is still...It's silent._

_In front of her..with his back turned is Crona..The red moon casting shadows over him._

_Run..Run away._

_But she doesn't._

_Maka runs to him..runs to be comforted by the boy despite the signs she's seeing._

_Crona turns around._

_He doesn't have his face._

_It looks like he's wearing a mask..with these three large vertical eyes.._

_His mouth is large and full of teeth._

_This isn't Crona._

_She turns to run but before she can.._

_He grabs her and sinks his teeth into her face..._

_He pulls her face off..He steals who she is.._

_All she can do is cry..and scream._

_She screams for her mother.._

_But she's no longer here._

_Her lips are ripped off and her screaming dies._

_Maka dies._

* * *

Maka wakes up with a start...Her panting, her eyes shaking.

She looks beside her...The boy isn't in bed with her.

She scans the darkness desperately for him..Needing to see him with out that mask on his face.

Her breath hitches.

The boy stands in front of the window..staring out of it with blank, unblinking eyes.

The moon lights up his face..making his eyes look all the more haunted.

His body is straight..He isn't slouching..

Maka has a choice..

She can either pretend to go back to bed..just in case this is Ragnarok and not Crona..

Or she can risk it.

..She needs to see his face completely..She needs to be held by him..

That dream was horrible.

She hated it.

Maka takes a deep breath.

"C-Crona?" She calls for him.

The boy doesn't respond, him staring out of the window unblinking.

"..Crona.." Maka slowly sits up in the bed..It creaks as she moves to the end of it, she sits on the edge staring at him.

"Something has happened." The boy speaks motor toned..His eyes starting to tremble. "..Something has happened.."

"What?" She gets off the bed moving closer to him.

"..." He doesn't respond to her for a moment but then he looks back at her. "..He's here."

"Who-

Suddenly Maka hears the door unlock behind her causing her to whip around only to see Kid rush in.

"Maka!" He cries out in relief as he runs over to her, pulling her into a almost crushing hug. "..Oh god..Your ok..I was so worried..I couldn't sleep..couldn't do anything but worry about you..I'm so glad your ok.."

"I'm fine Kid.." Maka can't help but to sigh a little in relief as the familiar smell and warmth of Kid fills her being.

She feels safe.

"I'm so glad..I'm so glad." He whispers against the top of her head..Him pulling her closer..His breathing is uneven.

Maka looks behind him..expecting to see a certain male nurse but no one's there.

"..Where's Giriko?" She looks up at him.

"..He didn't come in, he's waiting out side...He still thinks the cameras are on so I took his keys and came here myself." He holds her tighter. "I don't care if I go to jail..I had to get you out of here..had to make sure your ok.."

"..Thank you so much Kid.." Maka lets out another sigh.. "..I'm so sorry if you get in trouble..I didn't think this through."

"It's ok Maka..i'm just so relieved your ok.." He nuzzles the top of her head only to tense up.

Confused by this she looks behind her which is where he seems to be looking.

Crona is looking at the two..A deep frown on his lips but..

He's glaring.

Not at her, but at Kid.

He eyes where his arms are touching her..and his frown deepens.

"..I take it your Crona.." Kid lets go of her and takes a step forward, holding out his hand towards the other boy..a smile on his face but..it's not as charming as it usually is. "..I'm Kid, Maka's friend. She's told me so much about you, I'm glad to have met you in person."

Crona looks down at his hand with unblinking eyes.

He doesn't take his hand.

"S-So your Kid.." Crona mumbles, looking him in the eyes. "..M-Maka's told me about you too."

"Oh really? Well I'm much more charming then how she must have described me." He chuckles.

Crona doesn't laugh.

He just stares at him with that odd expression in his eyes.

"..." Maka looks between the two boys..A tension seeming to fill up the small room.

Crona's glaring at Kid and well..Kid is..

Not glaring but he doesn't look to happy either.

It confuses Maka..They just met what could be the problem?

"..Is something wrong Crona?" She frowns as she takes a step froward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Crona blinks and he looks at her..

His eyes go back to normal as he averts his gaze.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..I-I just.." He glances over at Kid and he frowns..His face falling in a pout.

"Don't worry Crona, Kid's cool." Maka smiles reassuringly at her friend.

Kid gives him a friendly smile at this.

Crona looks at him a moment before looking down at his feet.

"..I-I don't know how to deal with him.."

"I'm sure you will warm up to him." Maka rubs his shoulder

"..I-Is he going to take you away from me Maka?" He looks at her sadly.

"Yes but I'll be back Thursday." Maka grabs his chin and turns his head towards her. "..Even though the whole light thing was scary..I still enjoyed being with you Crona."

"I-i enjoyed it too." His face lights up, his cheeks slightly tinting as he smiles at her. "I-I liked..y-you being here with me..S-Sleeping with you was better then being in "

Kid fiddles with his rings..looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well Yay, I'm better then a corner." She chuckles as she pinches his cheek lightly.

"T-That's!...I-I didn't mean!" His face gets pale, his eyes shaking with panic.

"I know." She smiles and pokes his nose, causing him to calm back down. "I get what your trying to say."

"..D-Do you think..." A deep blush comes to his face and his gaze shifts.. "..W-We could ever do that again?"

"Maybe." She chuckles. "It would be fun."

"..I'm sorry to interrupt.." Kid coughs into his hand, his face is flushed but not from blushing. "..But I think we should go before the nurses start to get here."

"Right." Maka nods at him and starts to walk away..

Only for Crona to grab her wrist.

"D-Do you really have to go?" His eyes get watery. "..M-Maybe...You could keep hiding under the bed..and t-that way we can always b-be together and w-we don't have to wait till visitor's days..I-I would l-like that so much...M-Maka won't you stay?"

"I can't Crona." She cups his face, leaning her forehead against his. "As much as I would love being with you all the time..I can't do that. I have things I have to do, and if I stayed Stein would find me, then I'd go to jail. Then he might not let me come back here.."

"I-I k-know.." He bows his head. "..I-I..I-I just wish you could stay with me.."

"I wish I could too." She lifts his head back up, looking into those still watery eyes. "I'll be back soon..Don't be sad Crona.."

"..I-It's hard not to be w-when you leave.." He sniffles, his face flushed. "..It h-hurts..right here.." He puts a hand over his heart, his body trembling.

"It hurts me too." She holds his hand, rubbing it gently. "But it will ok..I'll be back before you know it."

"I-is before I-I know it now?"

"No." she chuckles a little at his cuteness as she pulls him closer, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Crona gasps, his body heating up, melting by just that one kiss.

She pulls away, looking at his cute lips sightly parted in awe, his beautiful eyes looking at her.

"..I believe it's time to go Maka." Kid turns away..His voice sounds low.

"Ok. I'm sorry." She gives Crona a smile before she lets go of him. "Bye Crona.."

She turns and starts walking towards Kid.

"B-Bye Maka.." He speaks breathless as he watches her leave..The boy frowns when he sees Kid put a arm around her shoulder.

Crona bows his head..His bangs covering his eyes.

Maka doesn't notice as her and Kid leave the room, making sure to shut the door behind them.

As they walk down the hallway Maka looks around, slightly paranoid that at any moment a nurse..or worse Stein will just pop out of no where but it doesn't happen.

Kid is silent next to her..His golden orbs are hard.

There's a tension between them she doesn't understand..

Maybe he's mad about having to come and get her..

She's caused him some trouble.

They get into the elevator..and are silent as it goes down.

"..Must you do that in front of me?" Kid finally breaks the silence..He sounds almost bitter.

"What?" Maka blinks confused.

"..Must you kiss him in front of me?"

"..I kinda forgot you had a problem with it." She shrugs. "It's what I do to make him feel better..He was upset I was leaving."

"...Are you two dating?"

"No."

"..." Kid takes a deep breath before he exhales. "..You slept with him last night..?"

"..They turned off the lights." She averts her gaze.

"Oh.." Kid turns and looks at her in concern that bitterness leaving his voice. "..I'm sorry Maka."

"Don't be, it's my own fault." She sighs putting a hand on his shoulder. "..I'm the one who should be saying sorry for all this..You had to come here all early just to pick me up..It's lame of me and I know it."

"No..it's ok Maka." He shakes his head as the elevator dings.

The two get out and quickly walk threw the lobby and out of the front doors.

Maka almost shouts for joy at seeing the open sky, it being a light red from it being the beginning of dawn.

Kid locks the doors before Maka grabs him by the wrist and starts to hop around, running towards the parking lot.

She's so happy..She made it out of there with out going to jail.

"Wait Maka we have to-

Kid's breath catches as he looks back at the asylum..

This causes Maka to stop and look back.

No..

No way in hell..

Stein stands by the glass doors inside of the asylum..Looking at the two with a blank expression.

His glasses are glared..He looks like a creepy statue.

When the fuck did he get there?

Was he in the asylum the whole time?

Maka starts to feel panicked.

"It's ok Maka." Kid gives her a reassuring squeeze as he glares at the man. "He has no proof of us being in there..It would be hard to convict us of anything."

"..." Maka just stares at the doctor who is staring at her.

He stares a moment longer before he slowly turns around..He walks away disappearing from there view.

"Shit.." Maka puts a hand to her heart.

"I can believe it! You fucking did it!" Giriko suddenly jumps out from a bush that was next to them, giving them a sharp grin.

"AH!" Maka punches him in the jaw, causing the man to trip and fall back into the bush.

"What the hell was that?!" Giriko jumps back up, his eye twitching, green stuff stuck in his wild brown hair. "I come out here in fucking 6 in the morning to get your dumb ass out of there and you punch me in the face?! Do you know how fucking uncomfortable this bush is? I have fucking bristles in my ass because of you!"

"You scared the shit out of me." She glares. "You can't just jump out of a bush with a face like yours and not expect to be hit."

Kid puts a hand over his mouth to hide the fact he's snickering. "Oh my..good one Maka."

"I say fuck the both of you." He sticks both his middle fingers up, his face getting red. "Can't believe I did this shit.."

"It's not like you did anything but hide like a pussy." Maka grunts.

"Shit, I was fucking smart. They fucking have cameras bitch, I'm not losing my job." He snaps but he's getting more pissed off my the minute. "I'll be laughing when you both go to jail, I might just go to visit you to rub it in your faces."

"Rub in are faces what? That we went to jail once while lord knows how many time's you have been locked up."

Kid sneakers again, covering his mouth.

"Oh you think it's funny?" Giriko growls, as he gets out of the bush. "I'm going to- Damn fucking shit!" He starts hopping on one foot as he shakes one of his legs trying to get the green stuff off his pants..

He looks like he's doing a funny dance and Maka can't help but to crack up.

"Nice dance moves Giriko."

"Shut up bitch, this is still better then how you probably dance." He grunts as he finally gets the green stuff off his pants.

"I hate to break this up but..I believe we shouldn't just stand out here in front of the asylum..just in case Stein calls the police." Kid cuts in with a slight frown as he eyes the doors where Stein was.

"Oh yeah I saw that, what the hell is with him doing freaky shit like that?" Giriko turns and starts walking towards the parking lot, Maka and Kid following behind him. "Hey my keys."

"Here you go..Thank you for helping. Even though you were quite rude, I still appreciate it." Kid forces a smile as he hands over his keys.

Giriko stops and looks between the two teens.

"..Alright can yall tell me how the fuck you two are friends?"

"What do you mean?" Kid frowns.

"..Your fucking a prissy rich kid, while she's more of an animal then a girl." He grunts. "You two don't fit together."

"Fuck you Giriko." Maka gives him the middle finger.

"We do fit together!" Kid snaps a little to defensively. " Maka isn't an animal..She's a wonderful girl. We are different..but are differences are what brings us together."

"..Yeah what he said." Maka glares, acting like that was a snappy come back.

"What the fuck ever." Giriko rolls his eyes as they fall on Maka. "..Well I'll see you Thursday kid..or before that if I find out you went to jail."

He gives her a smirk.

"...Can I hold on to your sketch book till then?"

"Why?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"I liked the way you drawn by eyes." He shrugs. "It inspired me to draw something..so I kind of need it."

"Ok, just don't draw in it."

"I got my own fucking shit." He grunts before he walks away.

"..Is he really your friend Maka?" Kid looks over at her a frown on his face.

"I guess." She shrugs.

"..You sure do pick the strange ones." He sighs.

"Are you calling your self strange?" She smirks.

He pauses.

"..I guess I just did didn't I?" He chuckles.

"Yup..."

Maka feels someone one is watching her.

She turns around..searching for who it is.

Her eyes fall on one of the top windows..

Crona looks down at her from it..A sad look in his eyes.

He looks like an abandoned puppy dog..You know the one that's left when all the other dogs are a adopted.

He looks lonely.

Maka gives him a bright smile and a wave.

She can see the boy's expression change as he smiles back, waving awkwardly.

Maka chuckles..

Oh Crona..

"Lets go." Kid grabs her wrist and starts to pull her along.

"Ok.." Maka looks back at Crona.

The curtain is pulled now.

Huh..

"Am I taking you to your place or mine?" Kid asks as he leads her over to his car.

Maka doesn't have to think about it.

"Your place. If Spirit is home he will have a cow with me coming home this late.."

"I understand." Kid smiles. "Father will be delighted to have you again..and so will I."

Maka just smiles.

They are too kind.

* * *

"Oh Maka, Kid-o~" The mayor peeks his head into his son's room a smile on his face.

"What is it father?" Kid has a hand to his chin, his brows furrowed before he moves a piece on the chess board.

Maka smirks seeing an opening, she takes out another one of his pawns.

The boy blinks, but Maka can tell he's getting frustrated.

"Sorry to interrupt your game and all but.." He smiles sheepishly as he comes into the room. "..It seems we have to go hunting."

"Now?" Kid takes his eyes off the board to look at his father. "..but it's only one in the afternoon."

"I know but I heard there's a big one out there now~" His eyes lock onto his son's.

Something seems to be transferred between the both of them because Kid nods.

"I'm sorry Maka, but we will have to continue this some other time." He stands up, frowning down at her. "I must go."

"It's alright I was going to win anyway." She smirks as she stand up with him.

"Sure." He smirks back but it falls. "..I hate to leave you but..if you want you can stay here and wait for us to come back. We have plenty of food so help yourself." He digs into his pocket before he hands her a key.

"This is for you, it's a key to the house so if you ever want to come here you may."

"..Your really giving me a key?" She looks at it a moment before looking at Kid and his father. "..Aren't you scared I'd steal something? or break into your house?"

"No we trust you Maka~" The mayor beams. "..I know your not a bad kid."

"It's yours Maka, we love having you here." Kid smiles at her as he pushes her fingers closed around it. "..So if Spirit ever gives you to much trouble just come here, are house is always welcomed to you."

"Kid I-

"I must go." He smiles again as his father leaves the room. "Are you going to stay and wait for us?"

"..I think I'll go home." She sighs. "I'll feel weird being here with out you guys and I need to change my clothes..I feel gross."

"Well ok..but Maka.." He holds her hands in his looking at her seriously. "..If Spirit gives you to much trouble..Please come back here. I don't want you having to deal with that."

"..Alright Kid I will." She nods but really she doesn't know.

She doesn't like the idea of being in someone's home with out them being there.

It's wrong.

She shouldn't have there key.

"Good..bye Maka." He leans in and kisses the top of her head. "..Stay safe."

He walks out of the room.

Huh.

Maka stands there for a moment gathering herself together before she starts packing her stuff back up.

She doesn't want to go home.

But she has to some time.

Maybe...Maybe if she's lucky..Spirit won't even be there.

But..she knows he will.

She can just feel it.

Dread grips her heart.

* * *

Maka takes a deep breath.

She breathes in.

Then she breathes out.

Ok..She can do this.

Maka looks forward blankly as she opens the door to her home slowly..

The home she hasn't been to since two days ago.

"So you finally came crawling back." Spirit sits on the couch in the living room, looking at her with his eyes flaring.

His cheeks aren't flushed.

There isn't a bottle in his hand.

He is sober.

And that scares her more then if he was drunk.

He's never sober.

"I wouldn't say I crawled, I believed I walked in using my legs." She grunts closing the door.

"We have to talk missy."

"About what?" Maka watches as the man stands up.

"Stein called me yesterday." Spirit's voice becomes lower as his eyes narrow. "He told me you tried to see that boy patient again."

"..." Maka just looks at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is it true?"

"Nope."

"Bull shit you fucking liar!" He growls, the man gripping his fist. "Damn it Maka what did I tell you?! Did I not tell you, you are forbidden to see him?!"

"You told me but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen." She glares. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh yes you do!" He takes a step froward. "I'm your father, you are going to do as I say! You live under my roof, you live by my rules!"

"Your not my father and this roof is also my mothers. I only follow her rules, not yours because your not my father and you never will be."

"Oh this is Kami's roof? I don't think so. I don't think you remember that she fucking burned down are last house and right now she's in a coma. Kami isn't here but I am. I'm the parent and you are going to treat me like one damn it!"

"Start acting like one then we'll talk."

"Maka!" He growls taking another step forward, his fist gripped. "I'm getting so sick of that. How am I not a father? I provide for you, I provide for your mother. I offer you love but you don't want it, you would rather spit in my face before you would hug me."

"A father cares and you don't." She stands her ground as he gets closer, his eyes flaring. "You didn't care about mom..You let her be alone for two years..while you partied and had to many whores to count..You don't care about me, all you do is drink and complain."

"I wouldn't complain so much if you would just be a normal teenage girl." He snaps. "What person likes to fucking go to a insane asylum? you practically make all those rumors about you!"

"It goes to show how much I despise you." She glares at him. "I'd rather be there then here any day. They might be insane there but at least they aren't pricks. Strangers are kinder to me then you are."

"You won't let me be kind Maka!" His voice keeps raising, he keeps getting closer. " You keep disobeying me! You crush anything I do for you with your cruelty! I didn't use to be like this, me and you use to be close. Remember I would read those books to you? and you would sit in my lap? remember I use to make you eggs every morning and bring them to you before your mother would wake up? Remember? That was us..What happen to my daughter?"

"No, what happen to you Spirt." She growls. "You doing all those things was so fucking long ago I barely remember it. What happen was you decided to hurt my mother! You decided to cheat on her! You decided to abandon her when she needed you the most! The only title you deserve is dick! Fucking ass hole!"

"Shut your mouth! Shut your dirty mouth!" His breathing is uneven, his face red with anger. "You don't understand Maka what I've gone through!..I had a couple of weaknesses..but I love your mother.. I love her-

"Stop fucking saying that!" She screams, gripping her hair. "You're a liar! Stop! Just stop!"

"Why do you think I married her? Because I love her! You can't decide my feelings Maka as much as you think you can." His eyes narrow. "You-

"You know I don't know why you married her.." Maka's words are bitter, her breathing uneven. "..Because all you fucking done is hurt her..You betrayed her, you abandoned her..you have done everything a husband isn't suppose to do..You made her cry you bastard..You made her cry."

"Kami would have done the same thing in my position." He growls.

"Like hell if she would have!" Maka's screaming again. "You know if you were the one to go insane my mother would go to see you all the time..She would always be by you when she could..because she thinks she loves you."

Maka's voice cracks but she continues.

"..She thinks she loves you..and maybe it's the closest thing to it there is but..you don't deserve it. She did nothing but give herself up for you and you don't do shit. You don't deserve my mother! You don't deserve her kindness you piece of shit!"

"Maka!" He growls, he's right in front of her now.

"..Why did she have to.." Maka trembles..Shes about to lose it. "Why did she have to fall for someone like you? My mother is beautiful! My mother is so kind! Your nothing but trash! You're a dick! You're a fucking ass hole! You made her cry, you made her-

Spirit slaps her across the face.

The sound echos threw the house.

Maka's head stays to the side a moment..Her brain not registering what happened.

Then it does.

Maka's whole face gets red as she lets out a battle cry charging towards Spirit.

She goes crazy, kicking and punching him everywhere and any where.

He would not fucking hit her.

She would not allow that.

She would fuck him up.

Spirit struggles with her, trying to grab her arms to stop the blows but she gets him a couple of good times in the stomach before he can stop her.

"..Alright..Alright.." He pants, holding her wrist tight. "..Lets just calm down Maka."

"Calm down?! Your the one who fucking hit me!" She screams struggling against him.

"I know, I know and I was wrong...I don't know what came over me.." He frowns, guilt showing in his ugly blue eyes. " I'm so sorry Maka..Papa won't do it again..I..shit..I don't know.."

"Your not sorry you son of a bitch!" Maka screams, still trying to hit him.

"Calm down Maka please alright?" He keeps struggling with her.

The door bell rings.

They both pause looking over at the door.

..They never get visitors.

Spirit hesitantly lets go of Maka to open the door..Maka stays back, with her arms crossed.

The man opens the door.

Maka can't believe this fucking day.

Stein stands in front of her door..His glasses glaring.

He is an omen.

Nothing good can come from him being here.

"Stein?" Spirit raises an eye brow. "..Hey old friend..What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

" I couldn't get a hold of you on the phone.." Stein speaks slowly. "..I have some bad news."

Maka's breath hitches..

Wait this isn't about what happen?..

Then what could..

"What's the bad news?" Maka gets closer..A deep dread gripping her heart. "Is mom ok?"

Stein looks at her a moment..His face blank.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but..I got a call from Saint Paul's.." He takes a breath. "..Kami took a turn for the worse last night...They don't know what happen but..she passed away this morning."

"Oh my god." Spirit buts a hand over his mouth.

"..What?" Maka looks at him..Her mind is slowly shutting down..

She must have heard him wrong right?

There's no way her beautiful mother is-

"Kami has passed away." The man's glasses stop glaring..Her being able to see his eyes...There soft..almost sympatric. "..I'm sorry."

...Kami passed away?..

...Her mother passed away?..

Her mother is dead?...

Dead?...

As in not alive?..

Her mother is..

Dead.

Maka shuts down.

Everything shuts down.

* * *

**...poor, poor maka... Please review and tell me what you think..but things are going to get worse as we get deeper into this story. thank you for all your support...till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

It's Thursday.

But she isn't at the asylum.

It's morning.

But she isn't in bed.

Maka sits on a old, wooden, uncomfortable chair..staring at the box in front of her...

Staring at the coffin that is holding her beautiful mother's body..

She doesn't feel anything.

She is broken.

How can you break something more if it's already destroyed?

Her mother is dead..Her mother is in a box..

Maka is broken.

"We are here today for Kami Albarn, a amazing woman, a amazing friend to many.." A priest dressed in black stands next to the box, his face is hard and old, he grips a bible to his chest. His eyes are glossy. "This is not a time to be sad my friends..Kami is in a better place now, she is with our lord and god looking down at us from heaven above...This is a time for celebrating her new life."

This isn't a time for celebrating.

Her mother is dead.

This is a time for mourning..

But Maka can't even do that.

She is broken.

At a funeral you wear all black..That is why she is wearing this black dress..Why the priest who usually dresses in white is now dressed in black..

How can sure a dreary color be a color of celebrating?

It's not.

Black is the color of darkness, of death.

She doesn't want her mother in heaven, she wants her here.

And she is here...

She's right in that box.

Dead and lifeless.

There is nothing to celebrate.

The priest continues to speak words of hopefulness, and encouragement but Maka isn't listening.

Her mother is dead.

She feels Kid's grip on her hand tighten..He rubs his thumb against it gently..The boy sits next to her, looking at her with such concern..

The mayor sits on her right, the bubbly man isn't so bubbly now.

He has a serious look on his face..

Maka's face is just blank.

Kid handles her with such care..but doesn't he know she's already broke?

There's no helping her.

Her mother is dead.

Maka stares at the box..It's not pretty, it looks like these chairs, wooden and old.

Spirit didn't have enough money for a better one.

Her mother will get splinters..but then again she guess it doesn't matter..

She's dead.

The box won't hold out long..She can see some small cracks in it now..The bugs will easily get in..the worms, and maggots will be in there by tomorrow.

They will eat her mother..Her mother will be a meal for worms.

It's a horror..She would scream but she's done all the screaming she will do.

She has already broken.

She can't break any more.

Maka watches as four men in black come over and lift up the box..The box with her beautiful mother..all pale and lifeless.

Kid hugs her close when they have to stand up to gather around the hole in the ground..to watch them lower the box..lower her mother in the dirt..where the worms are..

The boy is crying..silent tears falling down as he holds her so close..

But Maka isn't crying, she isn't hugging him back.

She is just staring..unblinking.

She is broken.

Kid's father stands close by her, looking down the whole with a sadness in his eyes...He puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a squeeze.

Spirit stands away from her..looking down the hole with tears streaming down face.

He looks ugly with his black eye and bandaged nose..

Maka had did that.

Her eyes look down to her left hand..It's wrapped up.

She had hurt herself hurting him.

Maka doesn't remember much when she broke..

She broke when Stein told her that her beautiful mother was dead..

Everything seemed to shut down around her..

A white nose crowded her ears..and she could hear someone screaming..

Wait..No..It was her who was screaming..

She blanked out a couple times but she knows she had a mental break down.

Maka remembers throwing stuff across the house, crying and screaming like some one was killing her.

She wishes some one was.

Spirit had tried to calm her down..and he grabbed her.

Maka punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

Stein had to get her off him..

Then she broke.

She just shut down.

Her mother is dead.

The box touches the bottom of the hole..The men begin to throw the dirt over it..over her mother..

Kid holds her tighter, Spirit wails, Kid's father bows his head.

Maka just watches.

There's only five people at her mother's funeral..that's counting the priest.

Where's all there family?..Where is her mothers friends? or all the people she saved?

There not here, they don't care.

They don't care about an insane woman.

Maka watches with blank eyes as the last pile of dirt falls in the hole..burying the box, burying her mother.

"..Now is the time for anyone to come up and say something about Kami..Give her your farewell.." The priest looks at the four people standing by where the box is buried.

" I'll go first." Spirit takes a deep breath..snot running down his nose as he stands in front of them, his blue eyes shaking.

Maka just stares at him..not feeling anything.

Kid holds her closer..His hands going through her hair..

Her hair is down, it's not in pigtails.

She isn't Maka Albarn.

She is broken.

"Kami was a great woman..She was my love, my life." Spirit sniffles. "..Oh god I wish it didn't turn out like this...She was the first girl I'd taken out.." He looks down at where she's buried. "..Kami, if you can hear me..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...there's nothing I can say that would change what I have done..." His tears fall faster. "..Peace be with you Kami..Why did it have to..Why did you have to.."

Spirit bust out crying, him wailing like a hurt dog.

He holds his face in his hands as he walks back down and sits on one of the old wooden seats.

Kid's father walks over to comfort him.

Maka just stares at whre her mother is buried...

It's over.

"Do you have anything to say about your mother Maka?" The preist looks at her hopefully.

Maka just stares at him.

She has nothing to say, she can't say anything.

She's broke.

Maka hasn't spoken a word since Sunday...She hasn't been in school..She has just been in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Kid has been with her all these days..He hasn't gone to school either, he's just been with her.

He has been feeding her..because she won't eat on her own.

He has been leading her..because she won't walk on her own.

He has been speaking for her..because she won't talk.

She is broken...but Kid holds on to her like she isn't.

He is trying to save something that is already broke.

It's all in vain.

"Maka can't handle that right now." Kid speaks for her, his eyes shake as he holds her close.

"..Ok..Does any one have any last words on Kami?" The priest looks around.

No one answers.

"..May the lord god bless you all..May you leave here with happiness knowing that Kami is in a better place..You all are dismissed." The priest grips his bible as he walks away...The four men following him.

Maka just keeps staring at were her mother is buried.

"..Baby.." Spirit walks over towards her, tears still falling down his face. "..I'm going back to the house..are you coming?"

She doesn't respond.

"Oh Maka...I..." He wails hiding his face from her.

"Could you please leave Spirit...Maka doesn't need this right now." Kid gets in front of her protectively. "..I have Maka..Don't worry, I'll bring her home later."

"Ok..Thank you so much Kid, you have been a saint.." Spirit keeps crying.

"I'll take you home Spirit, your in no condition to drive." The mayor looks at him seriously, grabbing him by the arm, slowly leading the wailing man away.

"Maka...Oh Maka I'm so sorry." Kid runs his hands threw her hair, his shoulders are shaking slightly. "..I don't know why this has happened to you..Oh god..just..." He pulls her closer his breathing is uneven. "..She was a great woman your mother was Maka...i'm so sorry."

Maka doesn't respond.

"It's ok to cry Maka..It's ok to be sad.." He pulls away looking Maka in her blank eyes..His eyes get glossy. "..Maka please..you must speak..Please just..say one word for me ok?..Please Maka.."

She doesn't respond. She just stares at him.

"Everything is going to be ok..Everything is going to be ok.." He whispers..tears starting to fall from his golden orbs. "..Oh god Maka..I can't..I'm..I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..This..This is.."

He wheezes..holding her so tight.

He has nothing to be sorry for.

He shouldn't be holding her with such care.

She is broken.

She isn't Maka Albarn.

That girl is broken.

There's nothing left.

Maka Albarn died when her mother did.

"..I know what I'm going to do.." He turns and starts to lead her away...away from her mother.

Maka just follows him.

A broken puppet with out a will of her own.

"Everything is going to be ok Maka..Your going to be ok.." His voice cracks as he leads her to where he parked his car.

He opens the passengers door before he picks her up bridal style. He gently sits her down in the seat before he buckles her seat belt.

"It's ok Maka..Everything is going to be ok..I'm going to take you to Crona..remember Crona?..Remember him Maka? He makes you feel better right?..Right Maka?"

She doesn't respond.

"..I'm taking you to Crona.." His golden orbs flash as he closes the car door, he walks over to the drivers side, and gets in.

"He's going to help you Maka..Your going to be ok..It's going to be alright.." Kid keeps talking to himself as he pulls out of the parking space. "..I can't help you..I've tried everything just to get you to speak but I.."

His voice cracks again.

"...He's going to help you..It's going to be ok..your going to be ok Maka.." He reaches over and puts a hand over hers, holding it tightly as he drives with one hand.

Maka just stares forward.

She doesn't respond to him.

She doesn't move

She is broken.

Her mother is dead.

Nothing will ever be ok.

She has lost everything.

* * *

"Here we are Maka..See it's the asylum..Crona is here..Everything is going to be ok.." Kid gets out of the car.

Maka turns her head to look at Dark Side asylum..

She doesn't feel anything.

Kid opens her door, and unbuckles her..

Maka gets out herself.

The boy's light up in hope and he looks at her..waiting for her to do something else.

She doesn't move.

He frowns slightly but grabs her wrist, leading her into the building.

Maka just lets him.

She feels nothing.

"Oh my.." The brown haired lady at the front covers her mouth at seeing the two..Her eyes aren't hard as they usually are. "..You..You came back here today?..of all days?"

Stein stands next to the desk looking at the two approaching with a blank expression.

" Maka needs to see Crona." Kid straightens himself up looking Stein in the eyes..Daring him to say no.

"I know." Stein looks at Maka..studying her blank expression. "..I already filled out the book for her, you can leave her with me Kid, I'll take care of her now."

"..Thank you.." The boy lets out a sigh of relief as he smiles over at Maka. "..See?..Your going to see Crona.. Maka..aren't you happy?.."

She doesn't respond.

"Come here Maka, i'll take you to him." Stein holds out his hand, looking at her blankly but..his eyes are soft.

She just stares at his hand.

Kid's eyes are shaking..She can tell he's worried because she isn't responding to this.

Maka walks forward..

But she passes Stein and stops by the elevator.

"..I'll be back to pick you up ok Maka?.." Kid watches her with his shaky, swollen eyes.

She doesn't respond.

"I have her Kid." Stein glances over at him. "Get some rest..you have earned it."

The boy looks at Maka..His shoulders slumping before he nods his head and leaves..

His head is bowed.

Stein walks over and pushes the button.

They both get in.

They don't speak.

Maka can't.

And Stein won't.

There is nothing to be said.

Her mother is dead.

The elevator opens and they go out.

They walk side by side..Maka walks with her arms hanging down..Her blank eyes staring straight but there not really looking at anything.

Stein is looking at her, he's studying her...calculating.

He thinks she should be here.

And maybe she should.

It doesn't matter..

She is broken.

"Kid, oh my god kid you're here I-

Girkio is cut off by Stein's arm when he tried to run towards her.

Stein just glances at Maka then back at the man.

Girkio's breath hitches as his eyes take her in.

Maka just stares back at him...not moving.

The man reaches out a hand, but Stein stops him, shaking his head as he starts to lead Maka towards Crona's door.

"..kid.." His voice sounds odd for the brute..It's to soft..It's almost a whisper as he still reaches out for her as she just walks away.

She doesn't respond.

Stein leads her till there standing in front of Crona's door, he looks over at her to see if anything has changed in the girl.

She stares at it blankly.

"..." Stein gets out his keys and unlocks the doors, he pushes it open and looks at Maka.

She stares at it a moment before she walks in, Stein right behind her.

"M-Maka!" She hears Crona's voice, but she doesn't see him because she's staring forward. He sounds happy..He said her name in a cheer. "Y-Your here! I-I was getting w-worried y-you weren't going to come!..O-Of I knew you would..y-your not a liar..y-your amazing but I-

Maka slowly turns her head to look at him.

Crona's breath hitches once he looks her in the eyes.

His shake..His smile instantly falling to a frown.

"Maka?"

She doesn't respond.

"Maka? M-Maka?..W-What's wrong?..W-Why aren't you talking?..M-Maka?" His face pales, his blue eyes shining with so much concern for her.

By his concern..by looking into his eyes..she feels something.

Maka's knees buckle causing her to fall.

"M-Maka!" Crona is up from the corner in seconds, he runs to her and catches her before she hits the ground.

She doesn't try to help him or her self.

The small boy struggles with her weight, his legs shaking slightly as he tries to keep her on her feet but she keeps tilting over.

"M-Maka what's wrong?!" The boy's breathing is uneven as he gently places her down on the floor, holding her head up with his arm..

He's trembling as he looks at her with concern, his eyes are shaking.

Maka doesn't respond, she just stays still in his arms.

"M-Maka please..p-please say something!" He's begging her she can hear it in his voice...He grips her shirt lightly.

"..C-C-Crona.." She's able to speak..Maybe it was just his name..and it came out as a croak.

But that is the first thing she has said in days.

She reaches out a shaky hand..Wanting to touch his face..wanting to feel him.

He grabs her hand..His hand is as shaky as hers and they shake together.

"M-Maka what's wrong?..W-Why are you acting like this?..W-What happened?..A-Are you ok?" His voice trembles..as he tightens his grip lightly on her hand.

Maka Albarn is restored.

She feels again..

But it hurts.

Everything hurts.

There is no good feeling.

Her eyes begin to water, she sniffles a couple of times before she throws her self at Crona, Wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.

She cries..She cries so hard.

Her heart is put back together by this boy..Only for it to break again.

It hurts so much..she doesn't want to feel but she does.

Her mother is dead.

She wails..Her cry isn't silent it's loud..

It feels like she's crying out glass..It hurts her chest..

Crona's gown is getting soaked but he doesn't seem to care.

He wraps his arms around her, frowning deeply..His eyes still holding that deep concern for her..his eyes are starting to get watery.

"M-Maka what's wrong?! W-Why are you crying?..M-Maka please..T-Tell me..I-I don't like seeing you like this..M-Maka please what's wrong?.."

"My mother is dead!" She screams into his chest, the words are like glass cutting her being. She chokes a little just to continue to wail, she grips his gown tightly. "My mom is dead Crona! She's dead! She's dead!"

"W-W-W-What?" Crona's whole face pales, the boy tightens his grip around her..This being the firmest he's ever held her before. "H-How? You s-said the doctors said she was getting b-better! Y-You said she was going to wake up s-soon..H-How can she be dead?"

"I don't know!" She screams into his chest again...It's to painful. "T-They..T-They don't know what happened...b-but she's gone Crona..S-Shes dead!..They fucking buried her today..S-She's in the ground right now..S-She's dead..Oh my god she's dead.."

"N-No...N-No.." He trembles against her..Tears starting to fall down his face, his cheeks flushed as he bows his head. "..O-Oh Maka..W-Why did something like this have to happen to you? Y-You don't deserve anything bad!..I-I'm so sorry..T-This.." His tears fall on the top of her head..The tears he is shedding for her. " I-I don't know what to do, or to s-say to make this better Maka..I-I want this to be better, I don't w-want you to be sad..I-I don't w-want your mother to be dead..M-Maka.."

"Crona I n-need you!" She cries into his chest. "..P-please just hold me..just..I.."

"O-Of course Maka..I-I'll never let you go if y-you don't want me too.." He sniffles, his small arms bring her closer, holding her head against his chest.

"My mom..she's dead!" The tears keep falling...Her broken heart is being put back together by her speaking..by her being held but it hurts like hell. "..After all those years.." Her shoulders shake so bad. "You know I always believed my mother would get better..That she would come out of the asylum one day and everything would go back to normal..We would spend all are time together..and we would go to the park together..but.. she's.."

Maka howls..Howls like a animal.

She howls for her lost.

The lost of her mother.

"I-I thought she was going to come back..but after two years she just k-kept getting worse and worse...I-I didn't know what to do..what to think.." Maka takes deep breaths and it's painful. "..But now she's dead..I'll never see her again..she's gone..I'll never hold her again..never see her face again.."

She clings to Crona..She needs him.

He is what is holding her together.

He is filling the gap of the broken pieces.

"I didn't even g-get to say good bye Crona!" She cries taking gasps of breath.

it hurts to much..

"M-Maka..." His tears are falling on her..He's crying for her..Weeping with her..

She knows he feels her pain..He knows maybe not what it feels to lose a mother..

But he knows how it feels to not have one.

He holds her..She feels his concern..His care..

This causes her to cry more..She's crying it all out..soaking the poor boy but she can't stop.

"I miss her so much Crona...I miss her so much.." She keeps crying but it doesn't sound like she's choking anymore. "..What did my mother do to deserve this?...Why is fate so cruel? What have I done?..What have we done to deserve this? My mother is taken from me..Fate has taken everything from me.."

"F-Fate hasn't taken you away Maka." His voice is husky from crying. "Y-Your still alive..Y-Your still here...I-I don't know why this has happen to you.. but p-please don't give up Maka..p-please.."

He's trembling so much.

"I-I need you Maka..I-if you give up...I-I'll be alone...I-if you give up..I-I'll have nothing." He clings to her..

He knows she's close to giving up..

He must be able to feel it and he's getting desperate.

But she can't give up now..

Crona has brought her back to life.

"I need you too!" She grips him so tightly..so needingly. "I-I'm not going anywhere Crona..I need you..I need you to get threw this.."

"M-Maka.." He lightly touches her cheek..He wipes her tears away, barely brushing her skin. "I-I'm so sorry..I-I wish I could fix this..I-I wish I could do something but..I-I'm useless Maka..I-I failed you again..I-I wanted to protect you f-from being hurt but..l-look what happen..I-I can't do anything.."

"No." She grabs his hand, pushing it against her hot cheek as she looks up at him, her tears are still falling down her face as his are. They lock eyes..They both shake. "Crona your helping me so much right now..Just by you caring..Just by you holding me..You know I haven't talked at all in days till now?..You got me back Crona..I lost myself and you brought me back..Don't ever say you can't do anything because you do so much for me.."

Crona's eyes get wide, his breath hitching as she leans her forehead against his. There uneven breath's mingling.

"I lean on you Crona..and I'm sorry that you have to deal with me..Have to deal with all my problems I-

"D-Don't say that Maka." His expression falls to a pout..but his eyes are firm. "I-I like being with you..I-I like helping you..w-whenever you have a p-problem..o-or whenever your sad..I-it's like it's my own problem..o-or my own s-sadness because I-I feel it here.." He puts a hand over his heart. "..A-And this hurts me so much..b-because I see how much you are h-hurt..and I-I don't like it..I-I don't want t-this..I-I wish I could..j-just take this away from you..I-I wish I had the power to give you your mother..I-I wish I could always be there f-for you but.."

He frowns deeply bowing his head.

"..I-I'm stuck here...I-I don't have any power to help you..b-but all I can d-do is hold you..h-hold you and w-wish that this wasn't happening but it is and I-I'm powerless."

"Just you holding me is enough." She lifts his chin up with her hand, her eyes lock onto his swollen ones.

She needs something.

She needs good feelings.

Maka pulls him into a kiss..It's needy..and she clings to him.

Crona's face heats up but..he slowly kisses back..his kisses are just as needy.

They need each other..

She knows they do.

Maka wraps her arms around his neck as she continues to lightly tug at his bottom lip..She lets his warmth flow threw her..

It acts as a numbing agent..All the rips and tears she has in her heart are numbed..and they don't hurt as much.

She doesn't want to think about her dead mother..

She just wants to think about Crona..Just feel nothing but Crona..

Maybe she is using him to deal with what has happen with her mother..but she needs him.

She needs this.

Maka hiccups breaking the kiss..She can't stop crying.

Crona stares at her with those eyes..His face flushed before he leans in slowly.

He kisses her cheek..kisses where they are soaked by her tears.

His lips are so soft, it causes her breath to hitch and her cheeks to get redder.

"I don't like the tears Maka.." He speaks against her cheek. "I-I don't like when your sad..I-I tried to k-kiss it away but..m-more keeps coming.."

And it does, her tears continue to fall.

"M-Maka.." He gently wipes them with a shaky hand..tears starting to fall down his face again. "..T-They hurt Maka..T-They hurt me.."

"I-I'm sorry." She pulls him closer, clinging to him. "..Only you can make them stop Crona..No one else..I need you."

"Y-You have me." His eyes hold a seriousness in them that causes her breath to hitch. "I-I'll do anything for you Maka."

"Then kiss me." She locks eyes with him.

The boy's face gets red as his eyes fall to her lips..He licks his with his small tongue before he closes his eyes and leans in.

His shaky hands rest at her shoulders as he kisses her slowly..His body is trembling and she can feel how hot he is.

Maka kisses him back eagerly..Letting herself feel nothing but him.

Her tears slowly start to cease..She puts a hand against his chest feeling how fast his heart is beating.

It's beating so fast because of her.

It beats for her.

She pulls away from him..seeing how flushed his face is..and his swollen lips brings a small smile to her face..Her first smile in days.

"See?" She puts one of his hands on her cheeks holding it there. "..All dry..No more tears..You did that."

"I-I did I-it?" He moves his fingers across her cheek looking at her with awe, his cheeks tinted. "I-I stopped your c-crying?"

"and I stopped yours." She touches his face..His cheeks are dry, his tears have stopped.

"..Y-You always stop my tears..J-Just by me thinking about you.." He smiles at her..such a cute smile. "..I-I use to cry a lot b-before you came at night..b-but now whenever I have a b-bad dream..I j-just think of you..a-and I feel warm and s-safe...I-I can't help but to smile.."

He blushes deeply and looks away..He moves his shoulders slightly.

"I-it's strange what you d-do to me Maka...I-I'll never understand..and u-usually things I don't understand s-scare me but..this I-isn't scary." He glances at her only to look away, his blush darkens. "..T-This is w-wonderful."

"Your wonderful Crona." She pokes his nose and he squeaks. "..The same thing you feel, I feel when I think about you..You take all the bad away from me..You make me forget my troubles." She gets closer to him, her breath dancing on his lips. "Your like my own little get away."

"Y-You're my get away from t-this place..s-some times when I'm with you..I-I forget that I'm a m-mess..t-that I'm a patient in a insane asylum..A-All I can think about is you..t-that's all I can focus on..a-and I'm happy." He blushes so dark but he doesn't back away from her..His breath on her lips.

"I'm happy too..You make me happy"

She smiles at him..One last tear falling down her face..

She has gotten it all out.

"M-Maka.." Crona frowns and gets closer.

She just shakes her head.

"..." Crona moves closer till there noses are touching..He wiggles his nose against hers.

"Crona?" She blushes by how cute that is..Her heart speeding a little.

"Y-You said you l-liked that...I-I want to make you f-feel better." He looks at her seriously as he wiggles his nose again..

It's funny looking..and Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"I warned you about doing that to much.." She smirks as she leans closer, getting on her knees.

"O-Oh you did?" He blushes darkly as he moves back but Maka just grabs him causing him to squeak.

"Yes I did." She licks his bottom lip and the boy shivers in her grasps.

She can feel his breathing become uneven, and his body tense as she starts to bite his lip..

A whimper escapes his throat when she pulls away from him.

Maka can't help but to smirk at his state.

Crona stares at her lips with longing..His eyes half lidded, his lips red.

He wants more, she can see it in his eyes.

"You better not do that again or I'll have to attack you." She speaks against the boys lips and she can see him shiver from feeling her breath on him.

She likes playing this game with him.

"O-Oh?" He tilts his head back, exposing his small, slender neck. His voice is breathless, his face getting darker.

His lips twitch up into an excited smile as he wiggles his nose.

Maka smirks.

He asked for it.

Maka skips his lips and goes straight to his neck, nipping his sensitive skin with her teeth as she kisses up his neck.

The boy lets out a gasp, his whole body tensing as she wraps her arms around the small boy, kissing and licking his neck.

Crona trembles, a moan vibrating his throat as she bites down on him.

Maka pulls away..She's enjoying teasing him.

He looks at her with his eyes hazy now..There a little out of focus, his lips red.

She leans in to kiss him but she stops right before touching him and pulls away.

Crona follows her, biting his lip when another whimper comes out.

Maka's evil.

She feels like she's holding candy in front of a little kid but..it's fun.

She likes the reactions she's getting out of the boy.

He pouts when he sees Maka smirking at him.

"Sorry Crona but I-

He wiggles his nose..

He still has that power over her.

Maka leans in to kiss him..but the boy slowly pulls away..

He's using her own thing against her..The shy boy is teasing her.

But unlike Crona she knows how to fix this.

Crona's lips are twitched up into a smile that almost seems like a smirk..

He thinks he's gotten her back..

Oh he is wrong.

"I-I didn't m-mean to pull away Maka I m-must have-

Maka grabs a hold of him so he can't move as she sinks her teeth into his neck.

He moans as he grips her shirt. She can feel how hot he is.

"You think it's ok to tease me Crona?" She speaks against his neck as she kisses it, nipping his skin.

"N-No I-I didn't- Ah.." He leans his head back when she nipped a every sensitive spot..He pants.

"You didn't what?" She licks the front of his throat feeling his Adams apple move as he gulps.

"I-I didn't...Ah..I-I..Ooh...I-I can't r-really talk right while your-Ugh.." Crona pants, his face is darker then his hair.

Maka kisses harder on certain parts just to make it hard for him..She thinks it's so cute how frustrated he is getting.

"Come on Crona..You can do it.." She nibbles the skin on his collar bone as her hands begin to travel.

They start at his bare feet..slowly moving up his leg to stop at the front of his thighs.

"M-Maka!" He tenses, if even possible his body gets hotter, his eyes shake.

"Your talking fine now.." She stops kissing his collar bone to look at the boy's flushed face. "Do you not want me to touch you here?"

"I-it..I-I.." He looks away, his face so red. "..I-I don't know if that's a good idea.."

"Why?" She slowly starts to rub his thighs..going in a circle..There so small..One of his thighs is just a little bigger then her arm.

He is so tiny.

Crona's breath hitches.

"A-Ah Maka..I-I..I-it." He's so flustered..it's to cute.

"It what?" She squeezes his thigh a little tighter.

"..." He pants..His eyes getting out of forces as tries to hide how red his face is by covering it with his hands.

"Do you like this Crona?" She's surprised by how teasing her voice sounds as she rubs deeper into him.

"Y-Yes!" He yelps when she had squeezed his inter thigh, his breathing is so uneven, his eyes so hazy.

Maka smirks satisfied as she lets go of his legs to kiss him.

He meets her lips eagerly as he grips into her shirt, a hungry growl coming from the boy's throat.

Crona nibbles lightly at her lip..It's timid but she can feel the need in it, the desire in it.

She smirks into the kiss as she takes his hands off her shirt to place them on her waist.

He tenses but she holds his hands there, letting him know it's ok.

His body is so tense but she continues to kiss him.

She's drowning her pain in this boy's kisses, this boy's touch.

Her hands travel down his stomach stopping when she feels the bones of his hips.

"M-Maka..I-I'm to warm.." He moans into her mouth as he pulls away..His eyes are almost closed. "M-My head feels..f-fuzzy..a-and I..

Crona has this big goofy smile on his face.

It's to cute.

He's to cute.

She goes to kiss him again but the boy suddenly squeaks, his eyes wide with fear looking behind her.

Maka looks around confused.

Oh.

Stein sits on the bed staring at them with a blank expression, he holds a pen in his hand and it seems he's stopped writing.

Shit.

Crona trembles as he hides his face in Maka's shoulder.

Maka glares at the man..not happy with the way he's making Crona shiver in fear and the fact he was watching them.

"..Interesting.." Stein hums as he looks over at Maka. "..The boy effects you that much?.." He writes somehting down. "..I had no idea."

"Stop being a creeper." She growls and holds Crona close.

"I'm only doing my job, I am a scientist after all." His glasses glare. "I observe what's there and learn from it...I've learned a lot from the both of you today."

"You-

_"It's 6:30 people time to leave."_ The intercom sounds.

"It's time for us to leave Maka." Stein stands up looking at her.

"A-Aw.." Crona pouts looking up at her from her shoulder. "..M-Maka..I-it's getting harder to let y-you go..I-I always want to be with you..I-it hurts when you leave."

"I know Crona..I don't want to leave..but I have to.." She nuzzles the top of his head lovingly. "..I can't wait for Saturday."

"M-Me either.." He blushes moving his head against her's with a small smile on his face. "T-This feeling is almost taking me over.."

"Come on, you two have had enough of this." Stein looks between them.

Maka sighs as she gets up..The boy follows her though.

"Bye Crona." She smiles sadly as she turns to leave.

"W-Wait!"

She turns to look at him.

He's fiddling with his fingers a deep blush on his face.

"C-Could I..C-Could I have a..u-um.." He takes a deep breath and looks away. "..A-A g-good b-bye kiss?"

"Of course." Maka smiles as she pulls the boy into her and gives him a kiss.

The boy whimpers when she pulls away..A pout on his face.

"Come on Maka." Stein sounds like he's getting irritated.

Crona glares at the man.

"Bye Crona." She walks out with the scientists..Crona follows them to the door then stops, watching her leave sadly.

"..B-Bye Maka.."

They walk out and Stein shuts the door behind them.

"You seem a lot better now." The doctor comments as they walk down the hallway together.

"..Crona helps me." She admits not looking at him.

"I see." He looks at her from the corner of his eye. "..You are getting that boy attached to you, you know this don't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." She pushes the button then they both get in the elevator when it comes up. "..I'm attached to him already."

"Why?" Stein pushes the down button. "What makes him so special to you?"

"...I don't know he's just.." She can't help the smile that comes to her face as she looks over at him. "..He's just Crona."

Stein looks at her blankly as the elevator doors open.

He doesn't say any more as they walk out into the lobby.

Kid and Girkio sit on the couch..They seem to be chatting eagerly about something..both of them look serious..maybe even worried.

"Maka!" Kid jumps up when he sees her, he searches her desperately for something.

"...Kid." She blinks looking at the boy who she hasn't talked to in days..even though he's been with her every day taking care of her.

"Maka! Your back!" He shouts for joy as he runs over and hugs her..He hugs her so tight. "..Crona did it..Your ok..Your speaking...I'm so relieved..your ok.."

"..I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused you Kid I-

"shh." He pushes her face in his chest..His fingers stroking her hair. "Don't say sorry..I'm just glad your ok..that your speaking and moving and blinking..oh Maka I was so worried."

"Thank you for taking me here Kid..You might have just saved my mind." She sighs into his chest..She hugs him back lightly.

"..He really does help you.." He smiles sadly against the top of her head. "..I'm so glad."

Giriko just watches the two from the couch, a frown on his lips, a conflicted look on his face.

Kid doesn't let go of her, he just holds her in his arms.

"..kid.." Giriko stands up and walks towards the two, his hands in his pockets. "..Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She looks at him...That gentleness he tries to hide is showing threw his hard eyes.

"Shit.." He looks away..he looks a little frustrated. "..Fuck kid..you just don't have good luck do you?"

"No." She smiles sadly at him. "..I guess not."

"Come Maka..i'm going to make you grilled cheese sandwiches, your favorite and we can watch Nightmare Before Christmas..I know you like that movie.." Kid grabs her hand and starts to lead her out of the asylum.

"Bye kid.." Giriko's voice is to soft.

Maka turns and gives him the middle finger.

The man blinks.

A smirk comes to his face as he returns it..

"..Yeah..fuck you too.."

"If you want I can get father to bake some more cookies and you can eat them before diner..Anything that you want Maka just tell me and I will get it for you." Kid is going on as he drags her towards his car.

"You don't have to Kid..You have already done to much." Maka looks at the back of the boy's head.

"I could never do to much for you Maka.." He stops and turns around on her.

He looks at her with an odd expression in his golden orbs as he pulls her into an embrace.

"..It's so nice to have you talking again I just..I'm so relieved I could.." His breathing is becoming uneven.

"..Kid are you alright?" Maka studies the boy's tinted cheeks..it's weird when he blushes.

"Yes, only because you are." He pulls her closer, stroking her hair.

Maka feels someone is watching her.

She looks over at the asylum..already having a idea who it is.

Crona looks down at them from his window but..he's glaring.

Not at her, but at Kid.

She can't see his expression to well but it's obvious he isn't happy.

"Hey Kid." Maka pulls away and looks at him. " I think Crona is jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" He chuckles sadly. "..No..It's I who is jealous of him."

"Why?" Maka raises an eye brow.

He just shakes his head.

"..I think I want to go to school tomorrow.." Maka starts to walk towards the parking lot.

"..Are you sure?" Kid looks over at her in concern.

"Yeah, I need to make up all the work I missed." She takes a deep breath. "..and I think I should sleep home tonight."

"..Ok Maka." He nods still looking at her as they walk.

Maka feels someone is watching her but when she turns around..

Crona isn't watching anymore, the curtain is pulled.

She still has the feeling so she looks around all the windows but..there all pulled.

She can't find who it is that's watching her..

Maka just shrugs as Kid grabs her hand.

She looks down at it before looking at him...

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..

But she would just go with the flow..

Because if she didn't she would go insane.

She would go mad.

Crona is what keeps her sane..Crona holds her together.

She needs the boy..and he needs her..

It's not fascination anymore..it has grown..

He has grown into a need.

He holds her fragile heart together..

He brought her back to life, he restored her.

Crona Gorgon is a need for Maka Albarn.

She knows this.

And she's not ashamed of it.

* * *

**alright, I just want you guys to know I haven't stopped writing for my other stories, I'm just waiting for my beta readers to return the chapters to me. the only reason I can update this one so face is because I don't have a beta reader for it, I do everything myself. I'll update my other stories as soon as I can so in the main time just enjoy this one.**

**to write this chapter I listened to a lot of sad piano music..lol it helps set the mood.  
**

**please review! peace, I'm about to see "warm bodies" :P  
**

**Till next time!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"She's back!"

"Oh my god she's back!"

"Where has she been?..not that I care but that girl is a school freak..she wouldn't miss school for nothing."

"I heard her mother died."

"Me too!"

"She did die..I think they had the funeral like yesterday and no body came but her."

"Of course, I mean who would go?"

"How did she die?"

"I heard the doctor's put her down..She was to messed up for them to handle so they just put her down like a dog!"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her any more, now we just have to deal with her daughter."

"Look at her, she's totally lost it..I mean the only one would could love her is dead."

"I thought she had a father?"

"My dad said he sees her father at the bars all the time crying his eyes out..You know I heard she didn't cry when her mother died, maybe she doesn't even care about her."

"Insane people aren't people, they don't care about anything."

"You would think she would cry or be upset that her mother died?"

"Her mother..."

"Died.."

Maka stares out of the window next to her..A blank expression on her face as she watches the clouds move across the sky.

She hears all there saying.

But she doesn't care.

She thinks about Crona..wishing she was with him..wishing she was away from these people..

She hears there conversations..She feels there stares.

Some look at her with pity..others with hate..

She likes the hateful glares more then the pity.

Maka doesn't want to be pitied by these people.

"I kinda feel bad for her.."

"Yeah me too..I mean her mom died.."

They don't really care, they just like to make themselfs higher. They just like to hear themselfs talk.

"I say she deserved it! She's a killer! My fucking dog is gone because of her so I say fuck her."

"Yeah she's a witch! Don't feel sorry!"

"She's insane!"

"She's crazy!"

..Yup..probably..

Maka watches the birds fly..wishing to fly with them..

She closes her eyes..and imagines she has wings..big white wings..

And she's flying..she's flying up into the sky..

She imagines she finds her mother..siting in the clouds waiting for her..with a bright smile on her face.

Her mother looks beautiful..Her mother isn't pale..She's alive..She's smiling at her..

She's holding her now..

Maka actually smiles a little at her dream..It's nice..She likes it..

"Did you hear they put her mother in a wooden coffin?" A boy sneakers. "I wouldn't even put my dog in that!"

Maka opens her eyes...

That dream is only dream.

Her mother is dead, and in a box like they are all saying.

She is gone.

She will never see her again.

Maka feels a deep pain grip her heart and she bows her head.

"Hey look at her."

"Do you think she's going to cry?"

"I hope so! that would be fucking funny."

"Come on guys I don't want to see that.."

Maka takes deep breaths, feeling all eyes on her.

Crona..

She remembers the pink haired boy..She thinks of the way he held her..Thinks of his smile..of his kiss..

The pain in her heart is numbed.

Crona..

She keeps repeating his name in her head to calm her down.

"That girl is really about to lose it."

"Good, they can finally take her away."

"Yeah just like her mother!"

"Hey guys, who am i?" There's a bump as a boy stands on his desk, he starts twirling in a circle. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It was that man with three eyes that's not really there! He is the one who burned down my house not me! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

She hears the student's laugh at that.

Maka's breathing is becoming uneven as she grips her pencil.

Think of Crona..Think of him..

She's about to lose it..

She feels it..

"Hey Maka can you tell me who I am-

Suddenly she hears something that sounds like someone punching a desk..hard.

Maka looks over to see Kid holding that boy by his shirt..his fist is back like he's about to punch him but..

The boy is already bleeding out of his nose.

"You piece of trash." Kid's voice is dark as he throws the boy across the room, he hits a desk hard causing it to fall over. "Your all trash!"

He looks at all their class mates, he's panting, his eyes dangerous.

Everyone looks scared.

"How could you be so cruel?! What do you get some sick pleasure in this?! To kick Maka while she's down? Are you even human?!"

No one answers him.

"You all disgust me.." His voice is a growl as he walks over to Maka..His hard eyes change instantly to concern. "..Maka lets go, you don't need this. Your grade is fine, I could even talk to the teacher about getting your work..You don't need to be here with these people..It's to soon."

"I'm fine Kid..I can handle this." She looks away from him feeling..ashamed.

She's so weak.

Crona brought her back..but she doesn't feel like herself with out the boy..

Her hair is down.

She feels scared, and worried..and she hates the pity in Kid's eyes.

Maka doesn't like to be pitied.

"..Are you sure?" Kid sits next to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder..

He handles her with such care.

She knows he's afraid she will break again.

It's possible.

And she knows it.

Maka just nods.

"..Are you ok Maka?..i'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner I ran into a problem and I.." He bows and shakes his head. "There's no excuse..I should have made sure I would get here with you..I should have known these people wouldn't be caring.."

"You don't have to babysit me Kid." Maka takes a deep breath.

"..I just worry about you." He puts a hand over hers, giving her a friendly squeeze.

"Your going to give yourself gray hairs at age 18 if you keep stressing." She looks over at him. She locks eyes with his golden orbs. "I'm fine Kid..trust me."

"..." He just frowns..because he knows.

She isn't fine.

Her mother is dead.

Spirit is a dick.

The town is full of ass holes.

How could she be fine?

But she is..sort of..

Only because of Crona..

He's holding her together..

No matter what happens she thinks about him..and it gets her threw it.

She relies on the boy..She needs him.

"Your going to get in trouble for hurting that boy you know?" She looks over to see the boy holding his nose, he glares over at Kid but Maka knows he won't do anything.

"I do not care." He shakes his head, a deep glare on his face.

"Well I do."

This gets Kid's breath to hitch..His expression falling..His eyes shine brightly as he looks at her.

"W-What?"

"I care if you get in trouble..jeez do I come off as that much of a bitch that I wouldn't care?" She raises an eye brow.

"N-No of course not I just.." He looks down at his hands..His cheeks are slightly tinted. "..You just never have said it before."

"Huh." She looks over at him. "Well I thought it was obvious, aren't we friends?"

"Yes I just.." He shakes his head..a small smile on his face.

"Of course I care Kid...you're my ride home." She smirks and puts a hand on his shoulder.

She has to be an ass.

It's just a part of who she is.

"Right." Kid chuckles a little..He almost seems happy with this.

He's happy because she's acting like herself.

He's happy because she's talking.

He's happy because she isn't broken.

"What the fuck happened in here?" The teacher walks in looking at the knocked over desks and the boy that is still bleeding out of his nose.

The whole class points at Kid..there all glaring at him.

They hate him because he's kind to her.

They will all turn against him and shun him because of her.

"..Kid?" His expression falls. "..Is this true?"

"Yes." He puts his hands out in front of him, his back so straight as he looks the teacher in the eyes. "It is."

"..Ok." The teacher goes to the chalk board. "Ok so today class we are going to-

"Hey!"The boy with the bleeding nose cries. "He fucking hit me! Aren't you going to do something?!"

"If Kid hit you I know you deserved it." The teacher looks back at him with hard eyes. " Stop crying you baby, if you must go to the nurse, if not shut up."

"It's because he's the mayor's son.." The boy grumbles as he sits down, his arms crossed.

"This is why I love this teacher." Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"Agreed." Kid smiles enjoying her laughter.

"Today we are going to go over what makes someone a wimp." The teacher turns to glare at the boy with the bloody nose. " Since you don't want to stop crying why don't you come up so all can see what they don't want to be."

Needles to say both Kid and Maka enjoyed this class very much.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kid looks over at her after he parked his car in front of her house. He looks at her in concern. "..It's Friday..it's the weekend you shouldn't spend it alone..or worse with Spirit."

"Spirit won't come home." Maka opens her car door. "..I just need some time alone ok?"

"..Maka it's not good to be alone..not after all you have gone threw.." His voice is soft..She hears the pity in his voice.

She doesn't like to be pitied.

"Bye Kid." She gets out of the car. "I'll be fine..I'm going to take a nice bath and just sit around the house..it's going to be great. You have nothing to worry about."

"..." He still frowns, a conflicted look on his face.

Maka knows he doesn't want to leave.

She shuts the door and walks up to her house.

She turns and forces a smile for Kid before she walks in.

Maka lets out a sigh of relief..

It's nice to be around some one who cares but..sometimes..you just need to be alone.

She needs her alone time.

She doesn't need pity, hate, or concern.

She likes being alone..the quiet..

The only feelings she has to worry about are her own.

No one is here to judge her, to pity her.

It's just her, and she likes that.

Maka walks over to the living room couch, flopping down on it as she pulls her notebook from her book bag.

She flips to her page she writes about Crona..well that one page has become pages now.

She likes looking at it..It calms her down..It makes her feel good.

Ok..so things she knows about Crona..

He can wiggle his nose (so cute!)

He is jealous of Kid.

Likes chocolate chip cookies.

He can call on Ragnarok at will.

He's had Ragnarok since he was four.

Likes his neck kissed.

He wants her to stay with him.

He needs her.

She needs him.

Maka picks up her pencil and turns to a blank page.

..She wants to draw his eyes..or at least try..

She closes her eyes as she places the tip of the pencil on the paper.

Think of Crona..Think of his beautiful eyes..

Maka smiles thinking of how his eyes light up whenever he sees her..

She will draw that.

Suddenly Maka hears glass shatter.

She opens her eyes and looks over to where she thinks she heard it.

She doesn't see anything.

Maka sets her notebook on the table in front of her before she walks over to the kitchen.

On the floor is broken pieces of a cup..The cab-nit is open.

Huh..She doesn't remember that being open..

She just shrugs it off as gets the broom and cleans up the glass.

Maka shuts the cab-nit before she starts walking back to the couch.

She starts thinking of Crona again only to hear glass shatter behind her.

Maka turns around.

The cab-nit is back open, this time a plate is broken on the floor.

..There is no way that plate could have just fell out..

Maka frowns as she rubs her eyes before she looks back at it.

There is no plate on the floor, the cab-nit is closed.

..Huh..

Maka turns and walks back to the couch.

..Is she losing it?

She takes a deep breath as she sits back down taking the note book.

Ok..lets think about Crona..She's just a little mess up..It's no big deal.

Maka closes her eyes about to draw Crona's.

She hears a door creak open, a stomp following after.

Maka opens her eyes..That sounded to much like a foot step.

"Spirit?" She raises an eye brow as she gets up starting to look for the man..

She could of swore she didn't see his car though.

Maka hears something break..That came from her room.

Her door is open.

"Spirit what the hell-

Maka marches in pissed off only to find no one is in her room.

It's empty.

"..What?" She looks around as she takes a step forward.

Something crunches under her foot.

She looks down seeing she stepped on her picture..The picture of her and her mother.

Maka frowns as she slowly picks up the frame..The glass is cracked.

It's cracked over her face.

But Maka isn't paying attention to that..She's stuck on her mother..

There's something haunting by looking at pictures of the dead..It gives her a weird feeling..to know that her mother is in this picture..but she isn't here now.

She feels the pain in her heart but she won't cry.

She can only cry with Crona..It's like he's the key to her heart..opening it up.

He makes her feel alive.

Maka touches the picture where her mother's face is..

It's painful..She misses her.

She suddenly hears a bang in the living room.

She's getting tired of Spirit's shit.

Maka places the picture back on her dresser before she marches back out into the living room.

"Spirit!-

He isn't here.

The living room is empty.

The tv is on though, it's on a channel with nothing but static.

...What the hell?

Maka walks over to the tv and turns it off.

Huh..

She turns around and starts to walk back to the couch-

The tv turns back on, she can here the static.

"Shit!" She growls as she goes over to the wall next to the tv and unplugs it. "Now lets see you come back on!."

It doesn't.

Maka sighs in relief as she walks over to the couch...

Her notebook is gone.

Maka is starting to get pissed off.

She starts marching around the house looking for it..

She knows she didn't miss place it right?..She thought she just left it on the table..

Suddenly her door slams shut causing her to jump.

She almost pissed her self.

Maka's heart is starting to beat fast as she throws open her door only to find it's empty..

Is this really happening or is she losing it?

Has she finally gone mad?

She hears something move behind her.

Maka turns to see a chair slowly moving across the floor..it's moving by it's self.

Her heart is about to pound out of her chest.

It jerks suddenly so it's facing her.

She feels like someone is watching her..like someone is in that chair.

Maka grips her fist as she marches up towards it.

She stops right in front of it..A dark feeling is gripping her heart.

It's just a chair..Noone is in it. She's losing it..It's just a chair..

Maka reaches a shaky hand..slowly inching towards the chair..

She's getting closer..The dark feeling is getting stronger.

She's almost there-

The door bell rings.

Maka screams and jumps back but once she realizes it was just the door bell..She grumbles pissed off.

What the hell is wrong with her?

She moves past the chair to open the door.

Kid stands before her..He looks nervous.

"Ah..Hi Maka." He waves awkwardly.

"Um hi Kid.." She raises an eye brow. "What are you doing here?"

"..I couldn't let you..stay alone." He averts his gaze. "..Can I come in? I brought ice cream and movies."

He holds out a container of cookies and cream ice cream

"..You know I can't turn down ice cream.." She sighs but really she's relieved to see him. "Come on in, some really weird shit is-

Maka turns to point to the chair but..

It's gone.

Her note book is on the table.

The tv is plugged in.

It's like nothing happened.

"What has been going on?" Kid comes in and looks around.

"..Nothing." She sighs as she holds her head in her hands. "..Just what the hell.."

"..Are you ok Maka?" Kid walks over putting his hands on her shoulders, he frowns. "Your face is red..you look sick..What's wrong?"

"Nothing..I just need to sit down.." Maka lets go her face before she sits down on the couch.

"Maka I-

"Can I have some ice cream?" She looks at the container in his hands..

She needs something..

Just what the hell is wrong with her?

"Of course, I'll get us some spoons." He smiles as he walks into the kitchen, gets two spoons, then walks back sitting next to her. "I hope you like this kind." He smiles as he hands her one of the spoons.

"I like all ice cream." She grunts as she takes off the top, gets some ice cream on her spoon before shoving it into her mouth. "You know I'm a fat ass when it comes to sweets."

"Your not fat at all Maka." He frowns as he takes a small spoonful and places it into his mouth carefully.

"I thought you don't like sweets." She blinks.

"..I can bare them sometimes." He smiles at her but then it falls. "..Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm great." She shoves some more ice cream in her mouth..

Maka looks around paranoids.

She just waits for something weird to happen but..nothing does.

..Was that really just in her head?

Maka slowly looks around..She looks at the tv but it hasn't turned on, she looks at the kitchen but the cab-nit is closed, she looks at-

Kid is staring at her intently frowning.

Maka blinks.

Shit, she probably is looking crazy right now..

Act cool..Act cool..

Don't lose it just..

Act cool..

Maka starts shoving ice-cream into her mouth.

..Good.

Kid continues to stare at her..His frown has deepen.

"Maka it's not good to eat ice-cream so fast." He watches as she shoves a glob of it into her mouth at one time. "You'll get a brain freeze."

"Your such a square Kid-

Maka's face scrunches in a grimace as she drops her spoon and holds her head in her hands.

Brain freeze hurts like a bitch.

"What did I tell you?" He sighs as he rubs her back gently. "Just breathe, it will be over in a moment."

"Damn." Maka sighs in relief when the sharp pain in her head passes. "..I haven't gotten a brain freeze in years..I thought I was immune to them as much ice cream I eat."

"No one can be immune to brain freeze, it's caused if you eat anything cold to fast."

"I'm pretty sure there's people out there who have never gotten a brain freeze."

"Maybe, but those people probably don't eat their ice cream to fast. That doesn't make them immune just because they haven't had it."

"Are we really going to make this into a debate?" Maka smirks over at him. "Debating about brain freeze really?"

"You started it." He smirks back.

"I was just stating a fact."

"Well so was I."

They look at each other for moment, a play ful competitiveness behind both there eyes.

Both Kid and Maka crack a smile.

"Ok enough of that." He chuckles slightly as he places the movies he brought on the table in front of them. "I brought a selection for you to choose from..I wasn't sure if you would want to watch a movie or not but I thought it was something we could do."

"Movie's are cool." Maka leans over to look at the ones on the table still holding the thing of ice cream.

Kid knows her to well.

Their all horror movies.

Her favorite.

Maka doesn't get to watch movies all to much and when she does best beleive it has blood and screams.

She likes the suspense, she likes being scared..that is, when it doesn't effect her.

Who doesn't like to watch others in danger? or other's dealing with something that scares them?

It's like looking your fears in the face with out actually dealing with them.

Maka has this philosophy that if she watches all the scary movies their all in the world..She will see all there is to see in death and pain, and she won't be scared of anything anymore.

Of course movies are different from real life.

Maka has learn that the hard way.

She's watched movies with creatures coming out of the darkness and eating people.

That didn't help her fear of the dark, it only made it worse.

So she won't watch anything that has to do with darkness...

Like 'don't be afraid of the dark' because she is afraid of the dark.

Maka looks at all the tittles of the movies..most she's seen.

Wait..

Maka picks up one..studies it for a moment before handing it to Kid.

"'Paranormal activity'?" Kid raises an eye brow, looking at the cover.

"Yeah I haven't seen it..and it's nice to watch something other then slasher movies once and awhile." She shrugs.

"Are you sure? I heard quite a lot of people got freaked out by this."

"All the more reason to watch it." She smirks.

"Ok." Kid smiles as he gets up and puts it into the DVD player before sitting back down next to her. "I hope your ready for this."

"Pssh, this won't scare me." Maka smirks at him as the movie starts to play.

* * *

Maka is woken up by a sound.

It sounds like someone is walking in the hallway..She hears a door open and close.

Maka groggily looks over from the couch.

Kid is asleep on the floor, the sheets covering all but his face..his chest moving slowly up and down.

Ok, so Maka had made a mistake when she asked to watch 'paranormal activity'..

Like what the fuck was she thinking?

The whole time she couldn't help compare that movie to what happened to her..and that scared the shit out of her.

There was no way she could be in this house alone tonight..not after watching that so..

She asked Kid to stay the night.

It was embarrassing but he didn't seem to mind..He seemed to like the idea very much.

Kid seems to like anything that means he will be around her..

The boy can't get enough of her for some reason, you would think he would be tried of her.

Maybe he just wants to keep an eye on her so..you know..she doesn't go crazy.

Maka tried to sleep in her room with Kid out here but..she kept feeling like someone was watching her in there so she came out here to sleep on the couch.

Kid didn't seem to mind this either.

But right now it scares the shit out of Maka that Kid is here...

Because if he's here who is making that noise?

Maka eyes shoot open fully alert as she hears some more foot steps coming from the hallway.

Some one is in her home.

Maka slowly gets off the couch and crawls towards Kid..being quiet so the intruder doesn't know she's awake.

She tries to wake Kid up by shaking him but..no matter how much she shakes, the boy doesn't wake up.

He stays fast asleep.

Maybe if she said his name..He would hear her and wake up but..

The intruder would hear her too.

Maka bites her lip as she looks over to the front door..Looks at the metal bat she has resting next to it.

They don't have guns, but they have a bat.

That's all they need.

Maka listens to the rustling sound coming from the hallway as she slowly gets up and walks towards the bat..

She has to be quiet..She has to sneak up on them.

She hears a door shut, and the foot steps stop.

The person is in the closet..She can tell by the way the door creaked.

The person is trying to hide..but she knows where they are.

Maka grabs the bat by the handle, gripping it tightly.

No one breaks into her home.

They will regret it.

Maka slowly walks over to the hallway..

It's empty

Her eyes fall on the closet door..The door knob is moving like someone is desperately trying to get out but the closet isn't locked.

When Maka stops in front of it with her bat ready..the door knob stops moving.

Ok..So someone is really in this closet..

Maka tightens the grip on the bat.

She's ready for them.

Maka throws open the door and swings the bat only to hit a bunch of clothes of their hangers.

She blinks.

..No one is in the closet..

But..But..

She heard someone..She_ felt_ someone..

..What is going on?

Suddenly someone grabs her shoulder from behind.

Maka screams as she elbows the person in the stomach before she turns around ready to bash there brains out.

She stops the bat right before it hits the boy's head.

Fuck..

It's Kid.

She almost killed Kid.

Maka's breath speeds up as she throws the bat down..Her hands are shaking.

"Kid..shit man I didn't.." She looks him in the eyes only to stop talking.

The boy's eyes don't look open..His hair is messy, his dress shirt is ruffled up.

He holds his stomach, a deep frown on his face.

"Ow..I'm a just coming down here and I get hit when I'm trying to pay my taxes? unforgivable I say.." The boy sways..His voice is groggy sounding.

..Is he even awake?

She didn't know Kid sleep walks..

"..Kid go lay back down, your still asleep." Maka raises an eye brow at the stumbling boy.

It's odd seeing him like this.

He's always so proper but when he's asleep he's more chill, his hair isn't slicked to his face, his posture isn't completely straight, and his shirt is messed up, the first couple buttons being undone.

Kid would have a cow if he was awake and saw he looked like this.

If Maka wasn't so freaked out she would probably laugh at seeing her friend but she's scared shitless.

"Maka?" He tilts his head as he puts a hand on her face. "Your paying your taxes too?"

"..Yeah Kid, come on lets go pay are taxes." Maka grabs the hand that's on her face before she starts leading him back towards the living room floor.

"Ok...I don't like cookies." He mumbles as he stumbles a little as they walk..Maka has to hold him tight so he doesn't fall over.

"That's because your taste buds suck." She grunts as she stops in front of his bed. "Here now go back to bed."

Kid just stands there, his eyes closed.

Maka gets behind him and pushes him.

The boy falls as straight as a stick into the pile of sheets.

She waits for him to get up and demand why she did that but he doesn't.

Maka hears the boy snore lightly.

Well..that was interesting.

Even though that calmed her down a little she still feels how fast her heart is beating.

She needs to calm down..

Maka takes deep breaths as she walks into the bathroom next to the kitchen.

She turns on the sink and starts splashing cold water on her face.

..Just what the hell?

Is she going insane? or..is some freaky paranormal shit going on?

She doesn't know which one she would prefer.

Maka would believe the former before the latter.

She sighs as she lets the water drip from her face back into the sink..She takes deep breaths.

Just calm down..Just calm down..

The movie just freaked her out and now she's hearing things..and seeing things..

No big deal.

Maka nods to herself as she reaches over blindly for a towel.

She grabs it and drys her face.

Maka takes the towel off looking into the mirror.

Someone is standing behind her.

Maka whips around ready to fight but..

No one is there.

She looks back in the mirror but she's the only one she sees.

Ok...Ok...

She just fucking saw someone...

And Maka feels someone in the room with her..The air is getting dense.

It feels like someone is breathing on the back of her neck.

Maka runs out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

But before she makes it...She sees the night light she set up flicker.

It flickers a couple more times before it goes out.

Maka can't see.

It's completely dark now and..

She hears foot steps behind her.

Ok..So she isn't proud of what she does next.

Maka runs and does a leap onto Kid...Kinda like how when little kids are scared of something and they run to their parents rooms, and leap into bed with them..well..

She did the same to Kid.

Maka lands on top of him and she hears him give off a groan.

She can't even worry if she's hurt him or not because she still hears the foot steps..and she still can't see.

Maka is so scared.

She clings to Kid desperately as she digs her face in his chest.

Maka tries to scream..to say something to the boy she's clinging to but..

No words will come out..she's to scared..

All she can do is tremble and hold on to him.

Maka hopes she woke him up but..she still hears him snoring..

She hears the foot steps getting closer..There so loud there almost stomps.

Maka is crying now..It's dark, she can't see and something is in here with her.

"K-K-K-Kid." Her voice is so shaky as she gets as close as she can to him..Her teeth are chattering.

Suddenly the foot steps stop.

She doesn't hear them anymore as she feels a soft hand touch her cheek.

Maka looks up to see Kid looking at her..but his eyes are out of focus..She knows he isn't really there.

"It's mm'kay." He mumbles as he stops touching her face to pull her closer to him, he holds her tightly. "It's mm'kay.."

He sounds groggy and he probably doesn't even know what's going on but right now Maka needs to be held.

She's still scared shitless even if she doesn't hear the foot steps..

It's still dark and they could come back.

Kid nuzzles his head against the top of hers as he pulls her tighter against his chest.

"Mmm Maka." The boy gets a goofy smile on his face as he leans his head against hers. "Your so warm.."

...Is he dreaming or does he really know he's holding her?

Maka is still scared..She's still trembling..

Ok..Ok..It's ok..It's over now..

She feels Kid's breath on her face causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable.

She shouldn't be here.

Maka takes a deep breath as she tries to pull away from the boy but he just tightens his grip, pulling her closer.

"No.." He wines as he nuzzles his head back against hers. "Mine.."

ok..well..she's stuck here.

Maka takes deep breaths..It feels like the darkness is suffocating her..

Ok..think of Crona..think of Crona..

Maka closes her eyes..and she images that it isn't Kid that's holding her that it's Crona..

That he is the one nuzzling her, holding her against his chest.

Maka's heart beat starts to slow down, her breathing becoming even.

Think of Crona..think of him and nothing else.

Her shoulders are still shaking.

"It's mm'kay.." Kid mumbles, his breath being on her face again as he tightens his grip around her. "Don't be scared..It's mm'kay...I'll never let you go."

Maka grips his shirt..still seeing Crona instead of Kid..

She feels safe..well safer..

Maka buries her face in his chest, her cheek being pressed against his warm bare skin.

She falls asleep in Kid's arms thinking about Crona, thinking about how it felt to be in his arms, How his skin feels under the palm of her hand.

She falls asleep in the wrong boy's arms..but..

Maka doesn't mind.

She feels safe.

Kid gives her a feeling of safeness but Crona..

Crona puts her to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**...i'm not even going to say to much about this lol just know things are about to get weirder. i said it once and i will say it again thank you so much for your reviews! they really moviate me! and 'warm bodies' was amazing you guys should totally see it XD till next time**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Are you alone?"_

_Maka looks over from the tree she's sitting on to look at someone dressed in a black cloak, a hood covering the person's face._

_She knows this person..Her voice sounds so familiar.._

_Maka doesn't answer, she just looks back up at the starless night._

_"Are you alone?" The woman repeats._

_Maka thinks about it.._

_Is she alone?.._

_She has Crona._

_She has Kid._

_"I do not see those two boys here now." The woman moves closer. "So I ask again are you alone?"_

_"..Your here aren't you?" Maka grunts still looking at the sky. "So I guess I'm not alone."_

_"Good, good..Then you understand." The woman's voice is soft but she doesn't like it..it's to soft..to gentle._

_She doesn't her._

_"Understand what?" Maka looks down at the woman. "You know it's rude to talk to someone you don't know with your face covered."_

_"But you do know me.." The woman sounds like she's smiling. "..I've known you since you were very young."_

_Maka looks away..She wants this woman to go away._

_"You have grown so very much Maka.." The hooded figure takes a step forward._

_"I don't know you." Maka glares at her._

_"That hurts me Maka.." She puts a hand to her heart. "..I'm like your aunt..Your mother may be gone but now i'm here. I will keep you safe where she had failed."_

_"Fuck off." Maka growls._

_"..Such hate in your heart Maka.." The woman chuckles. "..Your on your way."_

_"..On my way to what?"_

_"Don't you want answers?" The woman walks so she's right in front of Maka. "Don't you want to know about your mother? About what happen to her?..About what's happening to you?"_

_Maka doesn't answer._

_"Come to me...Come to me Maka, i'll bring you to light, I will not hide anything from you..unlike your mother." She holds out her hand for Maka to take._

_Maka just looks at it._

_She doesn't want to touch her._

_"So you won't come to me?" The woman pulls back her hand and Maka can hear the smirk in her voice. "Well then..." She takes a step back as she crackles. "I guess i'll just have to come to you.."_

_The woman fades away._

_"Maka..."_

_She feels soft breathing on her neck so she turns her head._

_Crona is sitting next to her, a smile on his face._

_"Maka.." He breathes against her neck again licking his small lips "Must you keep leaving me?"_

_She can feel her blush._

_She opens her mouth to speak but she can't._

_"Y-You don't want to leave me.." The boy presses his lips against her neck, lightly kissing it. "..S-So why do you?"_

_"What do you m-mean?" She stutters a little when she feels his small tongue go up to her ear._

_"Y-You always leave me at that asylum..when I know you don't want too.." He nibbles on her ear lobe..She's getting so hot. " Y-You want to stay with me don't you Maka?"_

_"I do but I-I can't Crona.." She shivers when he licks the shell of her ear._

_"Who says you can't?" He whispers in her ear. "Y-You could stay with me forever Maka..T-There is no limit for the insane."_

_"..But i'm not insane.." Her breathing is beginning to become uneven as he kisses from her ear to her lips._

_"No.." He leans in and kisses her. "..But you will be soon."_

_As his lips move against hers everything fades away._

* * *

Maka slowly opens her eyes.

All she can see is white but she feels arms around her and she feels warm.

She's comfortable so she just nuzzles into her pillow and tries to fall back asleep.

That is, when she didn't feel her pillow breathe.

Maka looks up slowly at Kid..His eyes are still closed and his shallow breath is on her face.

Oh yeah..

She better get out of here before he flips out.

Maka doesn't think he would like the idea of her just sleeping with him.

She moves slowly away trying not to wake him but..

Kid takes a deep breath.

Then he starts nuzzling his head back against hers, holding her there.

Well it looks like he's comfortable to but..he's waking up.

And Maka's still in bed with him.

Lets see how this plays out.

"Mm I don't want to get up just yet.." Kid's eyes open, there out of focus. "You know your really comfy Maka.." He smiles and closes his eyes again.

His body suddenly tenses as his eyes fly open, there wide.

"M-M-Maka!" He lets go of her and sits up holding the blanket up to his chest, looking down at her with his face so red.

"Sup." She smiles sheepishly..

Ok so this is really awkward.

"W-What?! Don't 'sup' me!" His face gets dark, he looks so flustered. "What are you doing in b-bed with me Maka!"

"Just chilling you know.." She starts playing with her hair..

Ok so she probably is coming off as really weird right now but..

She can't tell him about last night..

Maka doesn't even want to think about it.

What if she's really going insane?

She doesn't want Kid to know..He will just worry himself to death.

And to talk about it would be making it real.

Maka doesn't want whatever that was yesterday to be real.

"No I don't k-know!" The boy looks down at her only to look away..His neck looks red like his face. "Must you just lay there like this is ok?.."

"Well maybe this is ok." Maka's just trying to lead the conversation away from why she's in bed with him.

"W-What?" The boy's mouth drops as he looks back down at her.

She looks up at him and sees the boy swallow when there eyes lock onto each other.

Maka sees a nervousness in them..She's not use to seeing that..Nervousness mix with adoration mixed with..excitement?

There are alot of emotion's swirling around the boy, his brows are furrowed, and his face is so dark.

"So..I'm going to get out and make us some coffee how does that sound?" She slowly inches out only for Kid to grab her.

"Oh no you don't! I can't just wake up with you.." He huffs frustrated when his face gets hotter. "..With me and not get an explanation!"

"Um.." She just looks at her friend..

She can't tell him.

Suddenly the front door opens..

Spirit comes stumbling in with a bottle in his hand.

His swollen eyes meet Kid's and Maka's at the same time.

The man's whole expression falls as he drops his bottle.

It shatters on the floor.

Kid's mouth is opening and closing like a fish but Maka is just staring at her father.

She knows what this looks like, her being in the same bed with a guy her age but she doesn't care.

She hates Spirit.

"What...What..." Spirit's face becomes the color of his hair, he grips his fist. His breathing is uneven. "What...the..hell.."

He is breathing out of his nose sounding like a bull ready to charge and Maka is wearing red.

She is his target.

"This isn't what it looks like." Kid puts a protective arm in front of Maka, his blush has left him seeing how the man is acting.

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch!" He takes a step towards Kid only to stop himself, his eyes are dark and dangerous. "..I need to calm down..when I come back..Your going to tell me exactly what the fuck i'm seeing." Spirit turns on his heel and marches back in the hallway.

Maka knows he's going to his room.

Spirit slams the door shaking the whole house.

"Maka you must tell me why your in bed with me." He looks at her seriously. "How am I suppose to explain this to Spirit if I don't know what's going on myself?"

He makes a very good point but..

Spirit can't know about what happen last night either.

He will suspect her to be insane..She just lost her mother so of course her saying she saw stuff move by them selfs will make her come off mad.

Then Spirit will talk to Stein...Maybe even try to get her convicted to Dark Side asylum.

She doesn't know if he would go that low but she doesn't trust him and she wouldn't put it past him.

She hates him.

Kid is looking at her expectantly, he wants a answer, he needs a answer.

She is sleeping in bed with him..He deserves some answers but all that comes out is..

"Your hair is messed up." She grunts. "And so is your shirt."

Yes, she knows that is a low blow but..she's a pretty low person.

Kid's face gets pale as he looks down at his shirt that is unbutton, the boy's eyes shake as he feels his hair.

Here it comes.

"Disgusting!" He growls as he stands up out of the bed quickly and practically runs to the bathroom. "I am so disgusting!"

Kid looks in the mirror and his eye twitches.

"I can't believe...Look like this..front..Maka."

She hears him mumble things to him self as he turns on the sink and takes out his comb, going to work on his hair.

Once his hair is nice and smooth he quickly moves to buttoning back up his shirt.

He smooths out the wrinkles, does a double take in the mirror...He smooths out some more wrinkles.

This will probably take awhile.

Kid finally gets to his tie.

"Can't believe I just had my shirt open like that in front of you Maka! it's so.." He blushes as he rejusts his rings. "impropriate."

"You should have seen yourself last night." She smirks thinking about sleep walking Kid. " I have never seen you so loose."

"What are you talking about?" He comes out of the bathroom his face pale, his eyes light up in realization. "..I didn't?..I didn't..sleep walk did I?"

Then Maka gets an idea.

It's wrong maybe but..it will save herself.

She is a selfish person.

"Yes you did." She looks at him blankly. "You woke me last night because you were getting into something in the kitchen, and when I realized you weren't really wake I lead you back to your bed to lay you back down but.." She averts her gaze. "You grabed me and pulled me down with you, I couldn't really get out of your grip so I just fell asleep with you."

"Oh my.." Kid puts a hand over his mouth, his blush is so dark. "..Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" His voice is soft. "You were worried about embarrassing me?.."

"..Yeah.." She just goes with it.

"I'm so sorry Maka." His eyes shake, he hides his face in his hands. "That was so ungentle man like..I just..I'm so sorry Maka, I'm trash. I can't believe I just grabbed a hole of you and.." He drops to his knees gripping his hair. "Unforgivable..That was..I'm garbage, I'm trash I-

"I didn't mind it." She shrugs not really wanting to deal with Kid having a mental break down when she's close to one herself.

She might already be insane who knows?

Kid's breath hitches as he looks over at her with his mouth open.

"Y-You didn't mind me just..I grabbed a hold of you and.." He shakes his head.

"You were comfy." She states bluntly. "So I didn't mind, I know you weren't awake so it's not a big deal."

"M-Maka.." His face is red as he looks over at her..Something making his golden orbs shine that she doesn't understand.

"So.." Spirit comes out of his room..He looks a bit more calm then he was but his face is still red. "What the fucking fuck is going on here? I come home to check on you and I see you.." He glares over at Kid. "..with a boy, in the same bed. Care to explain this to me Maka? I thought you two were just friends."

"We are." She states bluntly.

Spirit's face gets redder as he glares at Kid.

"Oh so you think you can violate my daughter with out even dating her?! I know what kind of man you are Kid, you don't fool me. Your using Maka's weakness as an advantage for your own sick pleasures you bastard!"

"Spirit shut the fuck up, thats the kind of man you are, not Kid." Maka growls getting up out of the sheets on the floor. "He wasn't violating me."

"Tell me what the fuck was happening if he wasn't vilolating you and you two are in the same bed?!" His eye is twitching.

"We were having sex." Maka states bluntly.

She's saying this just because it will bother Spirit, just because she can.

And really if she wanted to fuck around with a boy she can, she's 18.

She can do what ever the hell she wants.

Spirit can't stop her.

"M-M-Maka!" Kid is looking at her with big eyes before he looks at Spirit, his arms are moving all over the place. She has never seen him so flustered. "N-No we weren't! this is just a huge misunderstanding and I-

"..My baby..having.." Spirit's eyes go out of focus before they roll back.

He falls back, hitting his head hard on the floor.

Spirit just passed out.

Maka and Kid just stare at the man with wide eyes for a moment.

"Whoa.." Maka looks at Kid. "..That was awesome."

"A-Awesome!" He still looks very flustered. "Spirit just passed out because you told him me and you had sex!" His face is so dark.

"He was pissing me off and I knew that would shut him up.." Maka looks down at the unconscious man. "..I didn't think he would pass out though.."

Maka smiles happily.

"This is one of the best days of my life, did you see the look on his face?"

"M-Maka.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..You can't just..do that."

"Fine, fine I know you don't want him thinking you had sex with me I get that." She sighs. "When he gets up i'll just tell him I was kidding.."

"..You can't just kid about things like that Maka.." he averts his gaze.

"Why are you so flustered about this?" She raises an eye brow. "Your almost as bad as Spirit."

"..It's just.." He huffs a deep blush on his face.

"It's just what?" She looks back down at her Spirit. "..Why does it matter what he thinks anyway?"

Kid looks over at her, studying her at the tone of her voice.

"We know that me and you didn't have sex, so what does it matter what Spirit thinks?" She shrugs. "No matter what me and you said..Spirit was going to think we had sex no matter what..I just told him what he was going to think anyway."

"..I just.." Kid shakes his head. "It's better to tell the truth..Even if no one will believe you."

"Lies always got me farer then the truth." She looks at him.

Kid gives her a changeling look but..He just looks down at Spirit.

"..What should we do about him?"

"Leave him." Maka shrugs. " We have to leave soon to see Crona any way."

"Right.." He still seems to be flustered.

"..I'm sorry." Maka looks at her friend. "I only meant to mess Spirit up, I didn't think it would upset you so much."

"It's not that I'm upset I just.." He shakes his head before he forces a smile. "..Is it ok if I head home to freshen up a bit? I'll be back to take you to Crona's.. I just.."

"No that's fine." She studies him..He doesn't look mad he's just so..flustered.

"..And Maka?" He starts to walk out of the door only to pause. "..Did you really not mind..sleeping with me?"

She remembers the scary foot steps and the lights going off.

Maka smiles at him.

"Not at all, you may be small but your comfy."

"..." Kid smiles brightly at her..He isn't really flustered now he's just blushing.

"..Bye Maka, i'll be back to pick you up later." His smile doesn't fall and he almost seems to walk out of her house with a skip in his step.

Kid is strange..but then again so is she.

Maka sighs..She better freshen up herself.

She wants to look good for Crona.

Maka walks on Spirit as she pasts him to get to her room.

She doesn't care enough for the man to step over him.

Maka goes to her dresser making sure not to look at the cracked picture resting on it.

She looks at a lot of different shirts and pants before decideing on what she's wearing..

Oh yeah, Crona will like this.

Maka smirks to herself as she takes the outfit and walks out of the room.

She steps on Spirit again as she walks into the bathroom.

She tries not to think of the person she saw standing behind her as she shuts the door and takes off her clothes.

Maka steps into the shower, pulls the curtains, and turns on the water.

It's to hot at first burning her skin so she turns it down just a notch..

Perfect.

She loves the feeling of a nice hot shower in the morning.

Maka can't get the pink haired boy out of her head as she puts shampoo into her hair and rubs.

She can't wait to see him..To hold him..

Hopefully Stein won't be the one watching them..He's a fucking creep.

Maka hears a noise.

It sounds like something dropping.

Maka turns off the water.

"Spirit?" She calls thinking maybe he woke up.

There's no response.

...

Maka just turns the water back on and continues to shower.

She keeps hearing bumps..They sound to much like foot steps.

Get a hold of herself..she's hearing things again..calm down.

She takes deep breaths as the hot water hits her.

There's a bump sound right beside her.

Maka can't help it.

She looks over.

There's a shadow of someone on the curtain..Someone is standing out side of her shower.

"What the fuck!" Maka turns off the water and glares at the shadow. "Spirit get the fuck out! I'm taking a fucking shower we can talk when I get out."

The shadow doesn't move.

"Spirit what the fuck-

Maka moves the curtain just so she can peak her head out-

No one is standing there.

Holy shit..Holy shit..

Maka's heart beat is beating so face...The air around her is really dense.

She jumps out of the shower and puts on a towel, before grabbing her clothes and getting the hell out of there.

Maka doesn't get far.

As soon as she goes to walk out of the kitchen a chiar moves by it's self in her way.

It feels like her heart is just going to pop out of her chest..She feels a deep darkness..

Calm down..Calm down..She's just seeing things..It's ok..

Maka walks around the chair holding her towel up.

A deep growl sounds next to her ear.

She puts a hand to her heart...

Calm down..Calm down..It's not real..

She watches as her door slowly opens..Something is pulling her to walk towards it..to walk in it.

Maka wants to be away from where she just heard the voice so she runs into her room.

The door slams shut behind her.

Ok..Ok..It's ok..It's ok..

Her breathing is becoming uneven.

Just ignore what ever the fuck is going on and it will go away..

Maka nods to her self as she drops the towel and starts getting changed.

..Nothing happens.

Huh..

See? She just had to do something and-

Maka spots something on her bed.

Her eyes widen..What?

That black box that was in her mother's room at the asylum sits on her bed.

...How the hell did this get here?

Maka feels a darkness come from it but...

She slowly walks towards it with a hand out reached.

..Something about this box..There's something...

The door flys open right when she is about to touch it.

"What the fuck!" Spirit marches up to her and snatches the box away. "How the fuck did you get this?!"

"..It was just on my bed." She looks at him.

"Bull shit!" His eyes shake as he tries to leave her room.

"Wait.." Maka can't keep her eyes off the box. "..Can I have it?"

"No this is mine." He growls.

Maka watches him walk out of her room and into his..He's in there a while before he comes back.

He doesn't have the box anymore.

"Don't' touch it again." He glares at her.

"..Why not?" She takes a step forward.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Spirit's eye twitches.

"I'm going out." She grunts as she pushes past him.

"Where?" He follows her.

"With Kid."

"So he is your boyfriend?"

"No."

"You can't just..Your having..." His eyes become out of focus again before he shakes his head and glares. I forbid you to see him!"

"Please." She smirks at him. "When have I ever listen to you?"

"..I can't believe this.." He grumbles as he gets his keys. "..I'm going back to the bar for a couple days hopefully you won't be a bitch when I come back."

"If that's what your waiting for you mind as well just live there." She grunts. "Go fuck yourself Spirit."

"I have ladies for that." He grunts as he chugs his beer..

So the first thing he did when he woke up was straight drinking again..

Lovely..

"Yeah the only lady that would do that with you is paid first." She crosses her arms.

"I didn't pay your mother." His eyes narrow.

Oh.

Oh.

He didn't.

"You son of a bitch!" She grabs a glass vase that was sitting on the counter next to her and throws it at him.

It shatters against him cutting his chest a little.

Spirit stares at the peices of glass a moment before looking up at her.

His eyes are dangerous.

The door bell rings.

They continue to glare at each other.

Maka goes to answer the door.

Kid stands with a small smile on his face, his suit is pressed, and his hair slick.

"I'm leaving." She quickly walks out and closes the door. She looks over at Kid. "Lets get out of here."

"Why? What happen?..Is Spirit still mad?" Kid frowns as they both walk down the pavement to get to his car. "Maybe if I talk to him-

"I threw a vase at him." She doesn't look at him.

"..What?" Kid frowns deeply. "...Did he try to hurt you Maka?"

Something changes in his eyes.

"No, I just did it." She takes a deep breath. "..I don't want to talk about it any more..Just..Just please take me to Crona's.."

"Of course." He frowns still as he walks over into the drivers side and gets in. Maka gets in with him.

Kid starts to drive and the two stay silent.

Maka doesn't have much to say.

She might be going insane and..well her and Spirit's relationship is getting worse..

But most of all..Maka can't get that black box out of her head..

What is it?..It belonged to her mother..So why is Spirit being all weird about it?

"..You look nice Maka." Kid breaks her thoughts with his soft voice.

Maka blinks and looks down.

Oh yeah.

She put on some nice dark jeans and a green shirt with a white tanktop to cover her chest..

The shirt isn't her style but her mother bought it for her a long time ago..

So she would wear it.

And she must admit she looks good in it.

Most the time she would just wear a baggy t-shirt or a sweater vest but..today is different.

"Thanks." She smiles and looks out the window.

She hopes Crona thinks she looks nice too.

* * *

Maka walks into Dark Side asylum..Her head is held high and her posture is straight.

Her heart beat is speeding up..Not because she's afraid.

But because of Crona.

She is about to see him.

He will make everything better.

He will make all that's happening to her seem like nothing.

She is ready to hold the boy in her arms..to be with him.

Maka stops dead in her tracks.

No one is at the front desk.

...What?

She walks slowly up to it, looking around for anyone but it's dead queit.

Maka spots a sign on the desk.

_"Be back in five minutes."_

..Damn she doesn't want to wait anymore..

Maka sighs as she goes over to to a white couch in the lobby and sits down.

She mind as well be comfy while she waits..

This is kinda a weird time to take a break..Lunch should have been over two hours ago..

The lamp next to Maka starts to flicker...

She ignores it.

..They just have shity lamps..Don't get scared..Don't get scared..

It's to quiet here..It's to white..Any little noise Maka makes can be heard and it's unsettling.

Maka just wishes the lady would hurry back..she doesn't want to be here alone any longer.

The lamp keeps flickering next to her...She feels like someone is watching her..

Keep cool.

Keep cool.

The cushin next to her indents suddenly like a weight is on it now..and she feels breathing on her face...

It's not real ..It's not real.

"Maka?"

Her breath hitches as she lets go of her hair...She didn't even know she was pulling at it.

Stein stands by the front desk..staring at her with those cold eyes..calculating.

Shit..The worse thing she can do is act crazy at a crazy house..

Stein would be quick to put her here and she knows it.

"Are you alright?" He speaks slowly like she's stupid or something.

"I'm fine." She grunts as she stands up.

"...You were just staring off in space and gripping your hair for quite awhile." He doesn't stop studying her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No it just pisses me off when I have to wait." She points a thumb over to the sign. "Odd time for a break don't you think?"

"Alice has off for the day." His glasses glare. "The note was from me, I had some work to do but I knew you were going to come see Crona."

"..So let me guess.." She sighs. "You're going to be watching us?"

"Yes, I have already signed you in." He turns his back to her and starts walking towards the elevator. "Come."

"Yeah, yeah." Maka grumbles...She really doesn't want this guy watching them..Especially with this whole thing going on with her..

She follows him in the elevator and watches as the doors closes behind them.

It's dead queit in the elevator except for the cheerful music playing but really that just makes it all the more awkward.

Stein stands looking forward, his glasses glared so she can't see his eyes.

She can't see them but she knows there looking at her.

Maka tries to keep herself straight..

He can't know about what has been happening.

Maka can't believe she's saying this but..she misses Girkio.

That male nurse is a lot funner then Stein and..well he isn't fucking creepy.

Stein just gives her chills.

She hates him.

The elevator opens and Maka gets out but Stein's right by her side.

"kid."

Girko walks towards her with his hands in his pockets and a sharp grin on his face.

"Oh hey fuck face." Maka smirks happy to see him.

It's not a good day at the asylum unless she pisses off Girkio.

His face gets red and he opens his mouth to say something-

"Girkio I believe you have a job to do." Stein glares at him as he gets in front of Maka. "You have no business talking to the visitor, go back and work."

Girkio takes a in take of breath.

"..Of course sir." He speaks so normally as if obedience is something he does but..

Maka can tell it's fake..

Girko should be an actor.

He gives Maka a glance before he walks away.

"Come." Stein starts walking down the hall way that will lead her to Crona's room. He seems a little pissed off.

"..." Maka just follows him.

Crona..

She smiles.

Everything is going to be ok.

She will forget that she might be going insane and she will forget about Spirit and she will forget about everything but him.

Maka only needs to remember Crona.

He's all she has left.

They stop in front of the boy's door and Stein starts to get his keys out.

"Your not going to be watching us and taking notes like a creep again are you?" She glares at him.

"Well don't give me anything to take notes on." He looks over at her. "Crona is a completely different person with you, he responds to you and seems happy to do so. His mood after you leave is effected as well, and it seems the physical contact not only effects him but it effects you." He looks down at his note book. "I've never seen such a drastic change in someone as I did Thursday..You came in not responding to anything..but after you came into contact with the boy that changed."

His glasses glare.

"You went from not responding, to crying, to smiling, to then having physical contract with the boy." He looks over at her. "It's all very interesting..So yes I will be taking notes and watching you." He opens Crona's door and walks in. "..Me being there hasn't stoped you before Maka."

Oh this ass.

Maka glares as she walks in after him.

He has took it upon himself to make her his new experiment..

Just like her mother.

He wrote notes about her..He analyzed anything she said or did..

Now he's analyzing her.

Her and Crona.

She doesn't like it.

"M-Maka!" She feels Crona before she sees him.

The boy practically tackled her as he grabs a hold of her arm and hugs it.

"Someone's happy to see me." Maka smiles as she rubs the boy's pink locks with her other hand.

Crona squeaks as he lets go of her arm and takes a couple steps back.

His face is so red.

"I-I'm sorry I j-just.." His gaze shifts a lot before he gives her almost sheepish smile. "..I-I m-missed you.."

Crona is to cute with his blushing and the way he glances at her...

Maka smirks as she grabs a hold of him and pulls him into a hug.

She feels him tense but he quickly melts into her letting out a cute little sigh.

"I missed you too Crona." She nuzzles her head against his. "..I'm so glad i'm back."

"M-Me too." The boy clings to her shirt, her being able to feel how hot his cheeks are against her shoulder. "I-It's hard to wait for y-you to come back...I-It hurts when your away but w-when your here.."

She feels the boy's lips tug into a smile against her shoulder.

"..I-I'm so happy.." His voice is breathless.

"Aw Crona.." Maka blushes as she pulls his face up to meet hers. "You know what happens when your to cute don't you?"

"..I-I thought that was just when I wiggled my nose?." He blinks, his big eyes looking at her with a hint of nervousness but..a lot of excitement.

"Nope, but that's so cute I have to attack you." She smiles as she pecks the tip of his nose causing the boy's face to become darker.

Suddenly Crona's face falls.

"..M-Maka..Stein is here again." He leans in to whisper this to her, glancing towards the bed where the man is probably sitting.

"I know just ignore him." Maka glares back at Stein who just stares at her indifferently.

"..Y-You don't like him Maka?" Crona looks between the two..He frowns when he sees her glare.

"No, I've never liked him since I seen the way he treated my mother.." Maka's eyes get glossy thinking about all the times she's been in the room with her mother and Stein..The way he just watched her with uncaring eyes..everything was an experiment..and that's what they are to him.

An experiment.

"..I-Is he making you sad?" Crona looks at her glossy eyes..something flashes threw his as he looks over at Stein. "..Do you want me to get rid of him?" His voice is motor toned, he grips his arm tightly.

"It's fine Crona." She leans over and kisses his cheek, this causing him to completely relax as he looks over at her. "Lets just ignore him."

"...O-Ok." He blushes and his gaze shifts. "..B-But if you ever want him to l-leave.." He looks up at her serious. "..T-Tell me, I-I don't like anyone making you sad Maka."

" I'll be fine." She smiles at him and grabs his hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm use to that ass hole."

"U-Unfortunately so a-am I.." He mumbles and Maka can't help but to laugh.

She stops when her eyes fall on something.

"What's that Crona?" She tilts her head looking at a small container sitting on the floor...It looks like one of those long cups that you hold a drink in it and the top has a cup you can take off and pour the drink into it.

Her mother would always pack her one when she was little and Maka loved them.

She felt cool continuing to pour the drink into the small cup...she would drink it with her pinky up like it was fancy

"O-Oh that..t-that's.." He tenses and his gaze shifts everywhere. "..U-Um I made you..m-made you some p-punch."

His lips twitch up into a nervous smile.

"Oh awesome!" Maka smiles and starts to walk towards it. "I can't wait to-

"N-Not yet!" Crona is suddenly in front of her with his arms spread, his face is pale. He squeaks nervously when Maka raises an eye brow. "I-I mean..I-I want to s-s-save it for the e-end..Y-You save the best for the last r-r-right?"

His lips twitch into a nervous smile again..The boy almost looks like he's sweating.

"I guess." Maka studies him. "Are you alright Crona?"

"F-Fine!" He tenses as he stumbles back over to his corner and sits down.

Maka looks back at the container..

Crona's really nervous about his punch...It can't be as bad as his pudding..

Nothing could be that bad.

Maka shutters as she walks over to the boy and sits on the black pillow he already set out for her.

Crona can't look at her.

His eyes are shaking...He is nervous and maybe even a little..

Guilty?

"You ok Crona?" Maka reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder.

He completely tenses.

He almost seemed scared of her touch.

Maka frowns and starts to pull away only for him to grab her wrist.

"I-Is it really true?" His voice is shaky and he isn't looking at her. "..T-That you missed me?..I-Is it true that you think about me?..I-Is it true that you wish you could stay with me?"

"Yes." She moves closer and grabs the hand that's holding her wrist. She slightly rubs it to comfort him. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

".." Crona takes deep breaths..His bangs covering his eyes. "..B-But you always leave..w-with that boy.."

"Well I have to leave and Kid takes me to see you." She keeps rubbing his hand. "It's how I'm able to see you."

"..D-Do you like him l-like you like me?" Crona's breathing is uneven and he's trembling..

Her answer could break him.

She can tell.

"No." She brings his hand up to her mouth and starts to lightly kiss it.

The boy's trembling dies down as she kisses his small knuckles.

"B-But..Y-You..H-He.." He lifts up his head causing her to be able to see his eyes..There's a pain in them. "..H-He always touches you..a-and I don't like it..I-I don't like s-seeing him hold you Maka..I-I don't like when you smile at him.."

Crona crosses his arms and looks away.

"..A-And I don't like him." He mumbles.

"Kid is my friend." Maka gets closer grabbing his arms and uncrossing them. "What are you so jealous about?" She leans close.

"I-I'm..I-I'm not really..H-He just..I-I.." Crona's face gets dark embarrassed as he looks away from her.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." She cups his cheeks and turns his head towards hers. " I'm not Kid's am I? I'm yours Crona."

"B-But you..H-He touches you..and holds you.." The boy keeps frowning.

"Does he do this?" Maka leans in and pushes there lips together. "no, I only kiss you Crona."

"..H-He doesn't try to kiss y-you does he?" Crona frowns again, he grips his arm.

"No, because we are just friends." Maka smiles at him. "Kid doesn't even like me like that."

"H-How can you be sure?" Crona mumbles looking away. "..Y-You are so.." He glances at her only to look away his face red. "..P-Pretty and w-wonderful..I-I can't be the only one who s-sees this..and t-that scares me Maka.." He trembles. "..K-Kid gets to see you all the time w-while I only g-get two days of the week...H-He gets to spend as much time as he w-wants with you while I'm stuck here..S-Stuck on you.."

He takes a deep breath.

"..I-I'm afraid..S-So afraid he's going to t-take you away from me.."

"You have nothing to worry about." She grabs his chin, pulling his face to hers. "..Crona you are the only one who sees me as you do, most just see me as..well the crazy girl. You are the only one I want to kiss, the only one I never get tried of. When i'm not here all I do is think about you..So don't be afraid.." She breathes against his lips. "I will never leave you."

"S-Say that again.." His eyes get watery as he clings to her shirt needingly..

He is so frail..

"I will never leave you." She speaks against his lips before she slowly kisses him..bring his small body close to hers.

She feels the boy kiss back softly but..she feels a wetness on her face.

He's crying.

"Crona?" She breaks the kiss to wipe his tears away, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm j-just.." He hiccups, his face is flushed, the tears continue to fall. "..I-I'm just so happy...Y-You..Y-You can't be real but you are and that j-just makes m-me so happy.."

"Crona-

The boy throws himself at her wrapping his arms around her, burying his head in the crock of her neck.

"..Y-You are the only one to s-say..they would never leave me.." He nuzzles his head against hers. "..Y-You are the only one who i-is nice to me..Y-You want to be around me..Y-You aren't scared of me..J-Just..O-Oh Maka my heart..I-It hurts.." He cries into her neck, she feels his tears as his body shakes. "Y-You make me feel things..t-things I didn't even k-know I could feel...Y-You always effect me..." He tightens his grip around her. "..P-Please..don't leave me..I-I need you now..I-I know I do.."

"I can't leave you." She rubs his back gently. "Because I need you as much as you need me."

"..W-We need each other?.." He breaths against her neck.

"Yes.." She feels her heart beat speed as she tightens her grip around the boy.

"..I-I've never been needed b-before.." He pulls away, his face is still red from crying but..his eyes are bright. "..I-I won't let you down Maka.."

"You better not." She smirks as she leans in and rubs her nose against his. "Because I know I won't let you down..I can't even let you go."

"..H-Hey Maka..?" Crona blushes darkly as he shifts his shoulders..He keeps glancing at her nose. "..W-Why don't you try again?"

"..You mean try to wiggle it?" Maka looks down at her nose, her eyes probably going crossed.

There's a small chuckle from the boy as he puts a hand over his mouth to try to stop it.

"Y-Yes..M-Maybe you will do it this time." He smiles at her.

Maka blinks.

..She can't say no to that smile.

"Alright lets do this!" She grips her fist determinably.

There's a pause.

"A-Are you going t-to do it?" Crona tilts his head, looking at her with those big eyes.

"Yeah i'm just..geting my mojo flowing you know?" Maka cracks her neck before cracking her fingers.

"Mojo?" He blinks.

"Yeah you'll see!" Maka beams as she takes a deep breath closeing a hand in front of her face.

Crona just watches her with his head tilted.

"Alright now check it out!" Maka smirks as she finally focuses on her nose..She focuses on the tip..willing it to move but..it doesn't.

Crona puts a hand over his mouth trying to hide his giggle.

Maka keeps trying..Her brows furrowed, her tongue sticking out trying to make her nose move but..

It doesn't.

"I give up!" Maka sighs and throws her hands up.

"W-What about your mojo M-Maka?" Crona keeps giggleing with a hand over his mouth.

"So you think it's ok to laugh at me Crona?" Maka smirks as she gets closer.

"N-No I-I wasn't! Y-You just.." He squeaks when she grabs his hand and pulls him close.

"Mmhmm sure, you were totally laughing at me." She fakes a sad look. "..I try to wiggle my nose just for you..and I even used my mojo..and you laugh at me.."

"N-No! D-Don't be sad I-I didn't mean it!" His face is pale as he looks at her with shaking eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

"..I don't think sorry will make me feel better." She fake frowns and puts a hand to her heart causing the boy's breath to hitch when she looks away. "..Maybe..If only I could see someone wiggle there nose for me.."

Crona suddenly grabs her face, cupping her cheeks.

He looks serious.

"M-Maka I will w-wiggle my nose for y-you as much as you want till you f-feel better." He looks her in the eyes..a blush on his face but he's so serious.

Maka can't help it.

She laughs.

He's just to cute.

"M-Maka?" He blinks probably surprised in her change of attuide.

"Wiggle your nose for me Crona." She smirks as she gets closer, her breath on his lips.

Crona's whole face gets red but he does it..

"Again." She licks her lips.

He gets darker but he wiggles his nose.

"Ok..Now I have something to tell you.." She leans in and looks him in the eyes..A smirk on her face. "I wasn't really upset, I was just messing with you."

"M-Maka!" He squeaks his face falling in a pout. "Y-You tricked me!" He puts a hand to his heart and sighs. "A-And scared me.."

He looks at her with those big puppy dog eyes..

She almost feels bad.

"Aw I'm sorry Crona." She pecks his nose and he blushes. "I just had to..your just to cute."

"H-Hmph!" He pouts and crosses his arms. "I-I can't just g-go wiggling my n-nose for nothing y-you know?"

Maka blinks.

She cracks a smile before laughing.

He sounded so serious about it! and that cute pout, it's to much!

"Come here Crona." She holds out her arms and smiles at him.

The boy looks over at her his eyes lighting up but..

He keeps his pout and looks away..but there's a blush forming on his face.

"Oh so your going to be that way huh?" Maka smirks and moves so she's in his view. "Using my own thing against me?"

"N-No.." His blush darkens and his gaze shifts.

"Are you really upset or.." She smirks as she leans in. "Do you want something to make you 'feel better'?"

Crona's face is beet red as he just shakes his head and hides his face in his knees.

"Stein!" The door suddenly opens with a couple nurses steping in. "You need to get out here right away!." The man takes a breath. "..It's pateint 876."

The doctor is up in a second and runs out of the room.

The nurse doesn't bother to look in the room as he runs after Stein.

The door shuts.

"U-Uh oh." Crona looks up from his knees, his blush gone, a deep frown on his face.

"..Do you know who that is Crona?" Maka looks over at him.

"..N-Not really but.." His gaze shifts. "..I-I know h-he's like me..t-they consider him highly dangerous but i-i met him once.." He shutters. "..I-I don't like him..and he a-always trys to escape.."

He pulls his knees to his chest.

"E-Every time that patient gets out..t-they tighten security f-for all the patients..and t-then we can't go out of our r-rooms for weeks.."

"..How does he keep getting out?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"..T-They don't know.." Crona's eyes keep shifting. "..T-They think a nurse might be helping him."

"Really?" Maka puts a hand to her chin..

Well this is interesting.

"M-Maka.." She feels the boy's breath on her face so she turns to look at him.

His face is tinted red as they stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

Crona closes his before he pushes his lips against hers..

It's a soft kiss but it warms her whole being..

Her hands find there place around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

It's bliss..

Kissing him is bliss.

Everything is ok now.

Maka licks his bottom lip causing him to gasp, she takes this chance to invade his mouth..

She plays with his small tongue enjoying how warm it is..How warm the boy's body is.

Maka feels his shaky hands rest on her shoulders as she nibbles on his lower lip.

Crona whimpers and she feels his fingers starting to draw a circle on her shoulder..

She loves it.

Maka starts to kiss down his mouth to his chin then to his neck.

The boy is so tense but as she slowly starts to nip his sensitive skin he relaxes, leaning his head back and letting a small moan escape his lips.

She feels her desire grow.

She wants to make this boy a mess.

Maka pushes him against the wall as she gets on top of him, straddling the boy as she continues to kiss his neck.

Crona's breathing is uneven and he's trembling now. His body is so warm.

"M-Maka..Ah.." He moans when she bites into his neck. "..Y-You shouldn't..it's..ugh..I-I'm getting w-warm.."

"It's ok." She licks up the front of his neck loving feeling how it vibrates whenever he makes a sound of pleasure.

"B-But your on me..a-and sitting on.." He looks down only for his eyes to shoot back up..There so hazy.

"Does it bother you?" Her breathing is becoming uneven as she licks up his neck to his lips, her eyes lock onto his.

They shake..but there so hazy..He doesn't even have to speak for her to know the answer.

"Crona.." She speaks his name before softly kissing him, sucking on his lower lip.

Her hands have a mind of there own.

They travel from around his neck down to his stomach..feeling him with the palm of her hand.

His stomach muscles are so tense..They clench up when her hand gets to them.

Maka gentlly rubs him there trying to relax him as she sticks her tongue back into his mouth.

His tongue meets her eagerly as he moans into her mouth when she scatched down his back with one hand, and rubbed hard on his lower stomach with the other.

She feels his fingers making timid circles on her bare shoulder.

She likes this to much.

Her hands make it to his hip bone then to his thigh.

"M-Maka!" He squeaks when she starts to rub it..being gentle with it.

"Is this bad?" She tilts her head..her breathing is uneven.

"N-No but..but i-i'm.." His eyes go out of focus for a moment. "..S-So warm.."

"Then do you want to touch me instead?" She grabs his hands.

"W-W-W-What?" He squeaks tenseing but..his eyes light in nervous excitement.

"Just like I do to you, It's ok." She smiles at him as she leads his heads to her stomach.

He doesn't move them, they shake against her.

Maka leans in and starts kissing his neck again, taking her hands off of him.

She sinks her teeth in and hears him moan..

She could never get tired of that.

Maka keeps abusing the boy's sensitive skin..Her feeling how hot he is..His pause is going so fast.

"A-Ah!" He moans loudly when she bites down on a spot close to the vein..

He is panting now.

She can tell he likes this..

Maka can feel his harden member under her but..

She doesn't stop.

She keeps abusing the same spot as she scratches down his back.

"M-Maka t-that's!" He pants and whimpers. "A-Ah..M-Maka..I-I feel to warm..t-this can't be a good- Ooh G-God." He leans his head back hitting the wall with a thud when she sunk her teeth into the sensitive spot while scratching hard down his back.

"What was that Crona?" She smirks into his neck loving how he's panting.

"I-I...A-Ah!..S-Stop doing that..Ohh..I-I can't talk right.." He pants, his eyes are becoming more and more out of focus.

"Ok then." She pulls away and smirks when he lets out a whimper.

They lock eyes..

Oh god..

Crona's eyes..there hazy but...there hazy and half lidded with lust, his lips are red and swollen, his face so flushed, his messy choppy hair in his face.

It's hot.

"...C-Can I.." She catches his half lidded eyes glance at her body where his hands are before they shoot away.

"Go ahead." She rubs his hands encouragingly.

Crona takes a deep breath before he moves his finger tips gently against her stomach..She barely feels him.

He stares in awe as he watches where he touches her..He just makes circles in her stomach but she likes it.

"Y-Your soft.." He mumbles as he keeps touching her stomach.

Suddenly his eyes get wide with alert, his breath hitching.

"Crona are you alright-

Suddenly one of his hands flys to the back of her gripping her ass a little roughly as the other one grabs her chest.

The hand that grabs her chest yanks down on the tank top exposing her bra, and a full view of her chest to the boy.

She's speechless and so is he.

His eyes get the size of dinner plates as he stares where his hand is on her chest with disbelief.

Soon his hole face gets a impossible shade of red..blood slowly drips from his nose before his eyes roll back.

Crona lets go of her and falls back hitting his head against the wall his body slightly twitching but..he's out for the count.

Maka can just stare at him with wide eyes..

Ok what the heck just happened?

"What's up fuckers?" Girkio suddenly walks into the room with a grin on his face. "I thought I'd find you-

He stops as his brown eyes takes in the odd scene

"Not this again." He grunts. "Man what the fuck did you do? Is he dead?"

"No!" Maka blushes as she gets off of Crona and holds his head up.

The boy groans but doesn't come too.

"..I think he just got a little to excited." Maka looks at him in concern.

She hears Girkio crack up so she turns her head and glares.

"What the fuck man?" He keeps laughing as he walks over and squats next to the unconscious boy. "What did you do to the poor kid?"

"I didn't do anything!" She blushes darkly as she wipes the blood from his nose, the boy keeps groaning.

"Yeah i'm sure, he's passed out and your on top of him." Girkio keeps laughing. "Your a rapist."

Maka growls as she starts to rock Crona to the side trying to get him to wake back up.

"Alright, alright.." Giriko wipes a tear from his eye. "I didn't come to hassle you..even though that was fucking funny but I got to tell you.."

He takes a breath regaining himself.

"Before that dick comes back..Ok so, yesterday I checked the security cameras to see if it caught you guys coming out of the room but when I tried to look at the tapes.." He smirks. "There was none, the cameras turned off for an hour just like this kid said." He nods towards Crona.

"...Huh.." Maka keeps rocking the boy in her arms like a baby.

There quiet for a moment.

"So someone got hassled by Stein." Maka smirks at the man.

"Shit I got him back." He chuckles loudly as he leans in a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I pissed in his coffee."

Maka can't help but to crack up.

"What?" She chuckles just thinking about it.

"Hell yeah, when he was busy with dealing with a patient I just whiped it out and took a piss in his favorite coffee." Giriko is laughing with her. "It's goig to be hilarious when he drinks it..oh god i'm a genis."

"Your fucking awesome!" Maka cheers just thinking about it.

"Hell yeah I am!" He beams before getting up. "I'll wait for you to walk you out today, Stein can kiss my ass if he has a problem with it."

The man smirks as he walks out.

"Have fun with raping that poor kid."

"Fuck you Girkio."

Maka sighs when the door closes again as she looks down at the still knocked out boy.

"Crona.." She shakes him again.

The boy does one final groan before his eyes slowly open back up.

They shoot open and he jerks out of her arms, his face so red.

"M-M-Maka I-I touched y-your...I-I saw y-your.." He gulps his face turning pale as he puts his arms over his head. "P-Please don't hate me! I-I'm so sorry it w-wasn't me! R-Ragnarok made me do it! D-Don't hate me, don't hurt me!"

"..It's ok Crona.." She speaks unsure.

Maka's sure Ragnarok didn't take over..Crona kept his eyes.

"..A-Are you mad?" His eyes begin to water. "I-I promise i'll never do it again! I-I will t-talk to Ragnarok about this..I-I'm sorry Maka.." His voice is a whisper.

"..But Ragnarok didn't take you over.." She gets closer studying him. "..If it was you Crona it's ok-

"B-But it was Ragnarok.." He looks her in the eyes with a deep frown on his face.

"Crona-

"H-He didn't come inside me.." He puts a hand to his heart... "B-Because he didn't want to hurt you..H-He just wanted to mess with me.."

He pouts, a blush on his face.

"R-Ragnarok can be an ass."

Maka blinks.

Well...

She's confused.

So Ragnarok..goes inside him? but can also do things..out side of his body?..

What the hell is he?

_"It's 6:30 time to go."_ The intercom sounds.

Maka looks over at the container of punch.

"Can I have that now?" She smiles. "I'd like to try it before I go."

"O-Oh.." His face gets pale. "U-Um..M-Maka I..I-It's not really good..."

He gives her a nervous smile.

"I'm sure it is." She smiles as she goes over and picks it up. "What is it?"

"I-It's this punch I made.." He frowns deeply as he watches her open up the pitcher.

Maka pours it into the small cup..

Huh..

It looks black.

"What kind is it?"

"I-I don't know.." He tenses, his eyes flicker. "I mean it's cherry."

His voice sounds different.

"My favorite." She smiles at him as she brings the cup up to her lips.

He stares at her with his face so pale..sweat is starting to fall down his face.

He's trembling so bad.

"Crona what's wrong?" She raises an eye brow.

"I-I d-don't- Ow!" He suddenly grabs his stomach as he bows his head. "..I made it myself..just for you..I'm only nervous of your opinion."

"..It's going to be fine." She smiles at him as she lifts up the cup..The black liquid close to her lips.

"N-No!" Crona suddenly slaps the cup out of her hand. "I-I can't do it! I c-cant' let her do it!"

Crona's breathing is uneven as he grabs the pitcher from Maka's hands and throws it across the room before gripping his hair.

"I-I can't do it! I-I can't do this anymore!" He falls to his knees, his face scrunched in a grimace. "D-Do..D-Do what ever you want to me..p-punish me but..d-don't make me..d-don't make me do it.."

"Crona what's going on?" Maka takes a step forward a deep frown on her face.

"S-Stay back!" He screams as his back bends at a unnatural angle. "He's coming! Go away! Get out! Now!"

"No!" She runs over to grab a hold of him but Crona jumps back from her.

"Don't you see I'm a monster?" He starts to giggle..but Maka doesn't like it..It's deranged. His eyes dance madly. "Don't you see i'm not really your friend? All I do is hurt you Maka! Why don't you just go away?! go away now!"

He's screaming at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She slowly walks towards him. "I told you I'm not leaving you!"

"I want you to leave." His smile grows..A tear falls down his face. "I want you to leave and to never come back. I'm a demon I have done things that can never be forgiven..Just leave..Leave me."

His head bows.

"Crona!" She runs over to him.

"Nope." The boys' head whips up with a large smile on his lips as he grabs a hold of her. "It's Ragnarok bitch."

"Get off!" She struggles against him but his grip is strong.

"No, your going to lick that shit off the floor now." He turns her around to where the drink had spilled. "Crona's a bitch but i'm not. You drink that now, I'm not dealing with her any more."

"..Why is it so important I drink it?" Maka struggles wtih him but he's pushing her towards it.

"I don't know." He grunts. "That bitch is weird..but hey I don't give a shit as long as I have fun."

He smirks against her ear as he keeps dragging her.

"Crona isn't your friend. He's a liar you know? He does't care about anyone but himself..He is a crazy mother fucker and will do anything for her."

"Your the one who's crazy!" Maka screams. "You make him crazy!"

"How are you so sure he didn't call for me?" He smirks at how her breath hitches. "..He couldn't deal with you..but I can...He won't do the dirty work but I will for him."

He grabs her head and shoves it down to the floor.

"Now lick it up."

Maka's lips go in a tightly line.

"I said-

He lets go of her and grabs his head.

"You dumb ass what are you doing?! you know what she's going to do if you don't do this! you'll loose her anyway!"

He bows his head.

Maka gets up quickly watching as he starts to pant heavily.

"O-Out." He points to the door. "G-Go away..D-Don't come back."

"Crona-

"N-No!" He can't look at her. "G-Go away Maka..T-This place isn't for you."

"Crona I can't!" She goes to grab him but he moves away from her.

"S-Stay away.." He moves back from her..He looks her in the eyes.

Maka's breath hitches..

His eyes are haunted but..there his eyes.

There isn't Ragnarok.

"I-If you come back..you will r-regret it..e-everything will be known to you.." He trembels. "S-She will take you away from me now but..I-I couldn't do it..I-I couldn't just.."

He bows his head.

The door opens.

"Hey kid what are you-

**"Out!"** Crona screams at her..She feels a dark force causing her to fall back.

Before Maka can even understand what's going on she's pulled out of the room by strong arms.

Crona's door shuts.

What..What..What..

Maka just stares at the door with wide eyes..

..What happened?

How did everything just..?

All she tried to do was try his punch but..something was bad about it?..

But..But..

They were having a great time..She was happy to see him and then..

It all fell apart.

What the fuck happened?

"What the fuck happened?" Girkio looks down at her a frown on his face. "Did you two have a fight or something? He looked pissed."

"..I don't know.." Maka takes a deep breath before she walks up to the door. "Let me back in."

"Kid I don't think that's a good idea-

"I don't care." She glares back at him. "I got to know what's wrong..Crona wouldn't just push me away!"

Maka's tired of not understanding..or not knowing..

"I'm afraid I can not allow that." Stein comes down the hallway holding a coffee in his hand. "It's time for you go to go home, we will handle Crona now."

Maka just glares..waiting for him to take a slip of that coffee.

That would make her feel so much better.

"Girkio take her out." Stein glares over at him.

"..Right." He grabs her arm. "Come on kid.."

Maka rips out of his grip and marches over to Crona's door.

"Crona!" She shouts against it hopeing he will hear her. "I told you i'm not leaving you and I meant that! I don't know what's going on but you can't just push me away! I need you damn it!"

Girkio grabs a hold of her and starts to drag her out..Stein is studying her the whole time.

"I'll be back Thursday! I won't just stay away! I can't just stay away Crona! I will get answers to all this shit going on!" She shouts as Girkio keeps struggling with her.

"..Have you ever thought to get evaluated Maka?" Stein's glasses glare. "I think it's a good idea with all you been through-

"Fuck you!" She growls at the man just as Girkio drags her into the elevator and pushes the button down.

"..What the fuck was that?" Giriko growls. "You were acting crazy."

Maybe because she is.

Maka doesn't respond to him.

..How could Crona jsut push her away..?

..He didn't mean it.. did he?

..No..The look in his eyes..They were haunted but..

They held such a deep sadness..

"Kid.." Girkio puts a hand on her shoudler. "..Are you alright?"

Maka doesn't respond.

Nothing makes sense..

She is going to go crazy.

The elevator opens and Maka steps out..

"Kid-

"Fuck off Giriko." Maka growls turning on him her eyes flaring. " If you had opened the door when I said to I would have been able to talk to Crona but no, you wanted to be a pussy."

"I've done so much shit for you that I didn't have to!" His eye twitches. "Your not going to talk to me like that just because you got in a fight with your crazy fucking boyfriend."

Maka glares at him before she marches out of the asylum.

Girkio doesn't follow.

Her phone starts to vibarte.

She answers it.

"Hello Maka, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this.." Kid sounds out of breath. "..But I can't pick you up..Father needs me..It's a emergency I'm so sorry.."

"Ok.." Maka blinks trying to think of what she's going to do.

"I called a cab for you..I'm sorry again I hope your stay with Crona was good?"

Maka doesn't respond.

"Maka?"

She hangs up.

Her breathing is starting to become uneven as she falls to her knees.

..Everything is falling apart..

How is she suppose to keep together when nothing makes sense?

Maka's about to shut down..

She feels someone watching her.

Maka whips her head in the direction of the feeling..

Crona stares down at her..She can see the tears streaming down his face..

Her heart hurts..

If he's sad..Why did he push her away?

Their gazes meet and Crona pulls the curtain.

Maka grips her chest..

Ok..

Her phone vibrates.

Maka decides to answer.

"Hello is this Maka Albarn?" A man speaks into a phone.

"Who wants to know?" Maka growls.

"..My name is andrew, I'm calling about Kami Albarn's will."

"..My mom's will?" Maka's expression falls. "..She had one?"

"Yes, now I tried to get a hold of your father but..he won't return my calls." The man sighs. "But as I was looking at the will I realized I didn't need him..I just needed to get a hold of you."

"..My mom had a will?" Maka blinks still not grasping that..

How could she have a will?

Her mother went insane...

She never knew she wrote one.

"Yes..now let me see.." She hears some papers move. "..Do you want to come over to look at it or do you want me to just read it to you over the phone? There is only one item on the will...and I'd like to go home soon"

"..Just read it over the phone I guess." Maka's breathing is starting to pick up.

..What could her mother have left her?.

"'I leave my small jewelry box to my lovely daughter Maka.'" The man reads off.

"Jewelry box?"

Suddenly a picture of that black box flashes threw her head.

Maka eyes widen.

"Maka?" The man calls her again.

"I have to go." She hangs up as the cab Kid must have called comes.

Maka gets in with out saying anything.

She is going home and getting that box..

She is getting answers..

Why would Spirit try to keep what is hers away?

Maka looks out the window and sees Crona looking back down at her again.

..And you Crona..

She puts a hand on the window as they drive away.

..She's coming back for him.

She will get to the buttom of this all.

Even if she goes crazy by the end of it..

Which will probably be the case..

Maka takes deep breaths..

Crona..why..

Why did he have to push her away when she needs him the most?..

She can't do this with out him..

She can't stay away.

She needs him.

Maka grips her fist.

No matter what..she said she wouldn't leave him..

And she meant it.

* * *

**...can someone say long ass chapter? because that was a long ass chapter!...gosh lol...shit just keeps getting stranger and stranger huh? thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading your guys predictions on what's going on..**

**Now I've been getting some request for some more characters to be added into this story..and i'll be honest it's a bit hard with where i'm taking this story..i might be able to add..one or two more..but with everything going on with just the characters I have now it's hard to do.  
**

**..I had to take a test for college today and of course I failed the math but aced the reading and writing :P I really hate math :(..now I have to take more classes blah.  
**

**but enough of that, thank you for your support again! until next time:)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Maka breathes in.

She breathes out.

Her heart hurts.

Her head hurts.

Everything hurts.

Crona..the person holding her together has push her away..

She's going insane..

She's going to shut back down again..

But..when she thinks of the boy..it hurts but..

She can't give up.

She needs him.

She needs answers.

Maka gets out of the cab with out saying a word, she hasn't spoken since she got in and she probably won't speak much till she sees Crona again..till she gets this all straighten out.

But first..it's time to get what belongs to her.

That black box.

Her mother wanted her to have it..

Spirit can't keep her away from it any longer, it's not his.

It's her's.

The house in front of her looks old..and abandoned.

It's a cheap place.

It's all Spirit could afford.

Maka runs up to the front door and throws it open as she goes inside.

It's dead quiet.

She doesn't stop running till she's in front of Spirit's door.

..No way in hell..

Maka studies the lock on the door..something that wasn't there when she left this afternoon..

Spirit knew..He knew that box was hers..and he put a lock on the door so she couldn't get to it while she was gone..

She can feel a deep anger in her.

"Bastard!" Maka screams as she hits the door with her fist, it stings her knuckles but she doesn't care.

She's pissed.

Her heart picks up speed as she keeps hitting the door..

She's taking out all her frustration on it..taking out just everything on the door.

Maka doesn't feel anything anymore.

She knows she's still hitting the door..

She knows she's still screaming but..

It's fuzzy and she doesn't feel pain.

Maka finally stops hitting it..She pants sweat falling down her face..

Blood slowly drips from off her busted knuckles onto the floor..

It hurts her now but not as much as Maka hurts inside.

The girl keeps panting..A tear falling down her face.

..Can't she just get a break?..

Everything is falling apart..

Crona's soft smile flashes threw her head.

Maka's breathing starts to mellow out as her lips go in a tight line.

"Calm down..Calm down.." Maka steps back from the door looking at the lock. "..Ok..So there's a lock..when there's a lock there has to be a key and Spirit's such a dumb ass he probably left it around here."

She nods to herself before she walks out of the hallway to the kitchen.

The blood keeps falling from her busted hand..It drips leaving a trail on the hard wood floor..Her hand is starting to sting now.

Maka sighs as she walks into the bathroom.

She doesn't look at the mirror as she reaches up and opens up the cab-nit, she grabs some bandages before closing it and heads to the sink.

She keeps her gaze down as she turns it on.

Maka hears a bump come from the other room.

She just sticks her bleeding hand under the running water and cleans it with some soap.

It stings but it's nothing to bad.

She dries it off and starts wrapping the bandages around her hand as she hears some more foot steps..There getting closer.

She's getting tried of this shit.

Maka turns off the water and marches out, her eyes searching for whatever is making that noise.

She doesn't see anything..The sounds stopped as soon as she stepped out..

Maka doesn't waste time as she starts opening all the cab-nits in the kitchen, all the drawers, looking for a key to the lock.

She doesn't find it.

She checks the living room, the guest room and even her room.

There is no key.

Maka feels like shes about to shut down again..

The light in the living room flickers as she goes into it and sits on the couch.

She picks up her notebook she left there and her pencil.

She has to calm down..She has to think about what to do..

..If the key isn't in the house..then Spirit must have it..

Maka grips her pencil..Her mind is slowly coming undone..

Think of Crona..

She takes a deep breath as the flickering of the light gets worse.

Ok..So things she knows about Crona from earlier today..

He was happy to see her, he tackled her.

He missed her.

He made her punch..that he was nervous about and said he wanted to save it for last.

He played around with her..

He kissed her first.

They had some sexy time.

He grabed her chest and ass, saying it was Ragnarok.

Freaked out when she tried to drink his punch.

Ragnarok tried to make her drink it off the floor.

Crona told her to stay away..

Crona pushed her away..

The light flickers out in the living room but the kitchen light is still on.

Maka drops the note book and holds her head in her hands.

The TV starts to turn on and off, white noise, then nothing, white noise, then nothing.

She hears foot steps and things fall down.

She hears glass shatter and cab-nit doors slam shut.

Everything is going crazy but Maka just sits there holding her head in her hands.

The foot steps are getting closer..

Maka doesn't move.

Crona pushed her away..

Everything is going to hell.

The foot steps stop right beside her...

Suddenly everything goes quiet.

The TV stops, the cab-nits stop, the foot steps stop.

Maka slowly lifts up her head..fire burning in her glossy eyes.

She knows what she's going to do.

Maka stands up and pulls out her phone.

..She will get in that room..She will get that key..

That box is hers..Her mother wanted her to have it..

She is going to pay Spirit a little visit.

Suddenly the kitchen light flickers...

But Maka has a smile ripped on her face as she walks out of the house.

Oh..She's ready for him.

* * *

The smell of puke and weed fills Maka's nose as she steps out of the cab looking at the place she despises almost as much as Spirit himself.

Chupa Cabra's.

The bar Spirit pretty much lives in.

Her nose wrinkles as she watches a man stumble out with a puke stain on his shirt.

Lovely..

Maka can hear the loud music blaring from all the way out here..She can hear the drunken shouts and the clamor of there dancing.

Ok..So she's here.

Now she just has to find that ass hole.

Maka takes a deep breath of the last fresh air she will have for awhile as she walks up to the loud, bad smelling place.

Chupa Cabra's is a ways from the town Maka lives in..It's almost as far away from civilization as Dark Side asylum.

The reason though, is not to keep people in but to keep the cops out.

This place isn't just a bar, a lot of other shit goes down.

Prostitution, drugs, illegal fighting matches..You name it Chupa Cabra's has it.

The worse of the worse are here..drinking it out and having the time of there lives.

Now Maka is about to step into all of this.

The girl hesitantly knocks on the door, a slot moves so she can see a pair of hazy eyes.

"No way in hell your 21." The man growls.

"Hold up now, she's pretty cute." She hears another man but she doesn't see him. "Are you here to work?"

..By work Maka knows he means giving herself off for money.

"I'm here to see Spirit." She states bluntly looking at the still hazy eyes.

"Of course, this is probably one of his girls." She hears the man chuckle. "They just keep getting younger and younger..Yeah you can come in."

She hears something click before the door opens.

Two men stand at the door, one glares at her while the other smiles at her like an idiot.

"Oh I get it.." The goofy man puts a hand to his chin studying her. "Your going for the sexy librarian look..nice touch.." He gives her a wink.

Maka wrinkles her nose.

Disgusting.

"Where can I find Spirit?" She starts looking around at all the barely dressed, pressed together body's on the dance floor..The loud pounding music is starting to give her a head ache.

The smell is almost to much to bare.

"You can find him on the wall over there." The goofy man points over to where there's some couches against the wall. "He already has a couple girls with him though..so you'll probably have to squeeze in there."

The man gets closer.

"If it's to crowded for you over there.." He breathes against her face. "I'll be happy to take you away, and we could party solo..What's he paying you?..I'll give you 20 for the night."

Maka blinks.

Oh hell no.

"Get the hell away from me you pervert." Maka growls as she kicks him right where it hurts.

The man falls to his knees but Maka doesn't waste anytime and disappears into the crowd of dancers before he can get back up.

Maka fights against all the sweating, gross bodies while searching the so called "wall" for Spirit.

This place is gross..Maka's going to have to take a shower when she gets home..

She spots Spirit across the room sitting on one of the couches...Laughing it up with two whores under each of his arms.

This dick won't see this coming.

Maka glares as she goes to march over to the man.

Suddenly a boy gets in front of her starting to grind agaisnt her front with his ass.

She tries to get past him but he keeps pressing against her dancing to the beat.

"What the hell!" Maka shouts trying to be heard over the loud music.

"You look stressed out." The boy smirks back at her..He looks no more then her age, his face flushed. "Relax babe, your suppose to have fun here."

"So you thought I would have fun with you rubbing your ass against me?" She grunts as she shoves him off her. "Fuck off."

"Not cool." The boy stumbles back..His hazy red eyes locking eyes with her. "..Wait a minute.."

His eyes light in realization as he points a finger at her.

"Your that girl from school!..Shit I forgot your name but I know you! Your the girl they say that's crazy.." He slurs and stumbles a little. "..So is it true? Huh? Is it true?"

"Get that finger out of my face before I shove it up your ass." Maka growls as she pushes past him. "I don't have time for you."

"Don't be like that." He grabs her wrist. "Come on..w-we have plently of time! Time stops here..it's so fucking awesome..shit I can't even explain to you how awesome this place is..it's beyond me.."

"I'm sure a lot of things are beyond you." She grunts as she rips her hand from him. "Your a dumb ass, no wonder you barely ever come to school."

"A cool guy like me doesn't need to.." He shrugs and glares. "And oh yeah? If I'm a dumb ass...Your just...Your face looks like a butt!"

He smirks like that was clever, a goofy smile on his face.

"..Ok.." Maka turns and leaves this time, being quick so that boy doesn't grab her again.

What the hell?

Maka tries to not breathe to much so not to smell all the grossness going on as she pushes past more and more people trying to get to Spirit.

She will end up having lung cancer by the end of this.

Maka finally pushes out of the group of people...Her eyes locked onto a certain unaware red head.

He doesn't see her coming but the two girls under his arms do, they glare at her..

They give her a look like how a animal will bare it's teeth if you step on it's territory.

These women Spirit messes with are leeches, sucking all his money up and leaving him dry.

She doesn't care about him but his money is her money.

She hates these whores.

"..Hey babe who is that girl?" Maka can't hear one of the girls over the music but she can read her lips.

"Huh?" Spirit slowly turns his head towards her, his eyes locking onto her's..

Her eyes are on fire.

"K-Kami?" The man squeaks, dropping the class of whatever the man had been drinking, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No fuck face maybe you forgot from all your drinking that she isn't here anymore." Maka growls as she stops right in front of the man so he can hear her. "Give me the key you bastard!"

"M-Maka?" Spirit's eyes are so hazy but she can tell there focusing on her..A deep frown comes to his lips. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

He almost seems concerned.

"Yes something is fucking wrong!" She shouts her fist gripped. "Give me the key to your door now!"

"..." Spirit blinks, his brows becoming furrowed as he looks around the club. "..How the hell did you get in here Maka?"

"I let her in." The man Maka had kicked walks over to them..His face scrunches up in a grimace when he looks over at her. " I-

"Why the hell did you do that?! This place is dangerous! She's only a kid!" Spirit's eyes become focus as they lock onto the man, there flaring.

"Whoa chill out! I thought she was one of your girls.." The man puts his arms up defensively.

"One of my girls?!" Spirit growls, his face getting red. "This is my fucking daughter!"

Suddenly everything goes quiet.

The music stops.

Maka can feel all eyes on them.

"..Shit man..Your a father?" The man's eyes get wide before he takes a step back.

"..Did he just say that's his daughter?" Maka hears someone whisper behind her.

"Yeah so that must be the crazy girl.."

"I'd never think to see her here! I knew Spirit was messed up but really?"

"Didn't you hear her mother died?-

"Spirit!" Maka shouts over all the chattering and it goes quiet again. "Give me the fucking key so I can leave this trashy place."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Spirit's eyes lock onto hers. "Maka you need to leave now...Your causing a huge scene-

"Fuck you!" She growls "You know exactly what i'm talking about! You locked your door so I couldn't get in!"

"There's no reason for you to go in my room-

"Bull shit! Your trying to keep mom's box away from me!"

"Maka I'm not having this converstaion here, please just go home alright?"

"Not in till you give me the key!"

By now most people in the club have their cell phones out, recording what's going on.

Great.

She's going to find this on Youtube.

But right now she doesn't give a shit.

She's pissed.

"Leave now damn it!" Spirit suddenly stands up, his face is red from fury. "Your embarrassing the shit out of me!"

"Your what's embarrassing!" She shouts. "Look at yourself! You look like shit, you smell like shit, you are shit! You are the one who embarrass me! Give me the fucking key so I can leave! Just looking at you pisses me off!"

"You are not going to talk to me like this in front of all these people Maka!" Spirit's voice is booming. " Your not getting the key, your not getting anything. Your going home right now, and you can just fucking forget about that box, it's mine."

"It's not yours!" Maka is almost screaming now. "A guy called, he told me about mom's will!"

Spirit's face falls, realization lighting his eyes.

"He told me mom wanted me to have that box!" She takes a step closer. "That box is not yours! It's mine you ass hole! Mom wanted me to have it! Not you! So give me the fucking key!"

"Kami wasn't in her right mind when she wrote that will." Spirit's eyes are shaking. "The box is mine, she would want me to have it-

"Bull shit she wrote it's mine!" Maka screams getting closer. "You can't keep it away from me! Give me the fucking key!"

"No! I'm not giving you shit! Get out of here now!" Spirit looks around at all the people just standing around watching. "Someone get her the hell out of here!"

They just stare at him.

They won't.

There enjoying this to much.

"Your such a ass hole!" Maka screams as she walks closer to the man. "..You weren't there for mom..and even when she's dead..you go against her. Your trying to keep something away from me that mom wanted me to have! You can't just say it's yours because it's not! Mom gave it to me!"

Spirit doesn't respond.

"Give me the fucking key Spirit! Give me the fucking-

"I said get out!" The man pushes her roughly causing her to fall back on her butt. "Jesus Maka..Can't you just fucking listen for once? Do I have to hurt you for you to-

Suddenly Spirit is punched in the face.

The man falls back on the cough, blood swelling up on his lip.

"You son of a b-bitch!" Girkio slurs, stumbling a little as he glares down at the man he just punched. "Don't you fucking touch her like that..She's your daughter..You piece of shit!"

Spirit doesn't respond, the two girls shaking him.

Maka looks up at male nurse wide eyed.

Everyone in the bar cheers..They just got that on tape.

Yup, definably going on Youtube.

"L-Lets go kid..t-this place isn't for you.." Girkio turns around on her, his eyes are so hazy Maka wonders if he's even really conscious right now. "Here take my jacket, we don't need these..fucking gross people looking at you."

He picks up a random blanket that was laying next to him..and throws it over her head.

Apparently he's to drunk to realize that this isn't a jacket, and it smells like raunchy vagina.

Maka tries not to talk or breathe for that matter as she feels Girkio lead her..He's slow and stumbling.

"Fuck you Mike!" She hears him growl and then the sound of glass shattering follows after.

He finally lets go of her so she can throw the blanket off.

It's like taking her first breath of air..She takes it greedily.

There back out side of the club in front of the dirty pond people like to just dump there beer bottles into.

"What the fuck are you doing here kid?" Girko slurs, looking at her with a frown on her face. "You can't just walk into a place like that...Your lucky I spotted you out-

"Girkio!" Spirit suddenly stumbles out of the doors of Chupa Cabras, his lip is still bleeding, his eyes flaring. "Get the fuck away from my daughter!" He slurs.

"For what?" He growls back taking a step forward. "So you can fucking try to hurt her? Not happening jack ass."

"I know how you are! You pervert! I'm not going to stand her and let you touch my daughter!" Spirit falls to his knees before he foces himself back up.

"I'm not a rapist like you, I know my fucking age." Girkio gives him the middle finger, and sticks his tongue out, Maka's able to see the large ring he has in it.

"Maka come here now! That man is not safe!" Spirit holds out his hand towards her, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Maka growls as she takes a step forward. "Give me the fucking key Spirit, then I'll leave."

"Forget about the fucking key!" He shouts, gripping his fist. "Forget about that fucking box! I don't care what Kami's will said, your not getting your hands on it!"

"Like hell if I'm not!" Maka runs towards him. "Mom wanted me to have it!"

"Kami wasn't thinking!" Spirit growls, his eyes flaring. "She was insane when she wrote it, she didn't know what she was doing!"

"She wanted me to have it! I don't care what the fuck you say!"

"I don't care what Kami wanted!" Spirit is screaming now. "I only care about you Maka! I only care about you.."

"Of course you don't care about mom! You never did!" She's screaming . "Give me the fucking key now!"

"Alright! Find you want the key!" Spirit takes off something that was around his neck.

It's the key hooked to a string.

"Is this the key your talking about?" He starts to move it around. "Well here it fucking is!"

Spirit throws it.

He throws it into the dirty, murky pond.

"You fucker!" Maka screams, her eyes shaking as she looks at where he threw it.

Maka takes a deep breath before she runs to the pond..She looks down into the green water.

"You wouldn't.." Spirit scoffs.

Maka jumps in.

"Your fucking dirty!" Spirit screams as Maka swims over to where she thinks the key dropped..Ignoring the nasty smell..and how slimy the water feels.

Maka ingores him as she tries to feel for the key with her feet..

She can't find it.

"Why are you doing this huh? It's just a stupid fucking box!" Spirit's breathing is becoming uneven. "...I'm trying to protect you Maka..I don't want that for you..me and your mother..we had a agreement! We made a promise!"

Maka takes a deep breath and holds it.

She goes under.

It's so gross but Maka feels around the slime for the key..She's to afraid to open her eyes.

It would probably cause her to go blind.

Maka goes back up when she can't hold her breath any longer.

"- You were never meant to be one Maka!" Spirit has gotten louder since she went under. "You were never meant to..can't you just trust me? Can't you just believe me when I say you don't want that box? Your not like her..No, your like me Maka..That was the agreement damn it! I can't let you get to that box!-

Maka goes back under.

It all goes quiet as she searches for the key..

She can't find it.

Maka comes back up.

"-Stop fucking looking for it!" Spirit's face is red. "Maka I swear to god if you don't stop I will beat the shit out of you!-

Maka goes back under.

She needs to find it.

Maka feels around the slime desperately but..she doesn't feel it.

She comes back up.

"-That's it!"

She looks over to see Spirit marching towards her, his face so red.

"Damn it Maka-

Giriko stumbles over and punches the man in the jaw.

Spirit falls down but he's quick to get back up.

Maka watches as the two drunk men fight..

Well really she's watching Giriko fight while Spirit gets the shit knocked out of him.

Giriko punches him in the face, kicks him in the stomach, and all the while Spirit can only try to block.

He gets a couple hits on Girko but there not much.

Maka watches with wide eyes...She feels something in her heart as she watches Giriko punch Spirit in the face again.

She doesn't feel for Spirit..No she feels for Girko..

Watching Spirit get beat up..Makes her feel good, makes her feel better.

She's always wanted to see this, to see Spirit broke and bruised.

Girkio made it happen.

Maka looks at the male nurse with her eyes sparkling..

This is what it must feel to have a father..

To have someone older that has your back..who will fight battles for you and protect you.

Her heart swells when Spirit cries out in pain..

It's bliss.

Maybe she's a horrible person for enjoying this so much but..really she doesn't care.

Spirit is finally getting something he deserves.

It's like all her anger towards him is being taking out threw Girkio..

"C-Chill!" Spirit yelps, his face all bloody as he limps away.

Spirit lost, Girko won.

What a wimp.

"kid.." Girko turns towards her, he has her father's blood on his shirt. He has a conflicted look on his face, as if he's not to sure if that was the right thing to do or not.

Maka smiles at him.

"..Get on out of there." Giriko smirks at her, crossing his arms. "It smells like shit down there..You already smell, you don't need anything extra."

Maka frowns as she looks down at the green mucky water...

She lost the key.

There is no way she can find it..

She takes a deep breath as she swims out of the pond..Her clothes stick to her..It feels so gross.

"Damn kid." Girko wrinkles his nose when she stops right in front of him. "You need to take a shower or something, it smells like something took a shit on you then died."

"And I still smell better then you." She grins at him..She still feels that fondness of him.

"..Heh.." Girkio studies her for a moment before he smirks, putting a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair. "..I told you I have your back."

"..That you did.." She smirks up at him. "..I can't believe you just..beat the shit out of Spirit..that was.."

She smiles at him, her eyes bright.

"Amazing.."

"Your looking at me like i'm a fucking hero now kid." Girko chuckles.

"You pretty much are.." Maka laughs with him. "..And if your a hero..are world is so fucked."

"Fuck you." He gives her the middle finger.

Maka returns it but she can't stop the grin on her face.

..Giriko beat the shit out of Spirit..

Spirit ran like a wimp..

This is just to good.

"..I'll call you a cab." Girko pulls out his phone. "No way in hell I can drive..i'm to fucked up."

"I thought you drive best when your drunk?" She raises an eye brow.

"No that's when i'm buzzed, not when I'm fucked up to fucking hell- Oh hello I need a cab." The man's voice changes when he speaks to the phone.

Maka chuckles..

She doesn't know how she's laughing right now..

She lost the key.

She smells like shit.

But..Girkio beat up Spirit.

Spirit got beat up..

It's like a dream come true.

* * *

Maka lets out a sigh as the hot water hits her skin.

It's almost burning her but she doesn't care.

That pond was gross..She's going to need a lot to clean off.

She tries not to think of the key, or the box right now.

Maka needs to stay calm.

She can feel she's close to breaking though..

There's to much for her to think about so she doesn't think about anything.

She can't afford to think.

Maka must be numb to all but the hot water falling on her naked body.

She makes sure she washes her body good with soap before she steps out of the shower, dries off, and puts on just a large shirt.

Ok..Now the real work begins.

Maka takes a deep breath as she steps out of the bathroom.

It's dead quiet.

She walks over to Spirit's door..The lock is still on it.

Then it hits her.

She lost the key.

The box is her's but she lost the key.

Maka can feel a deep anger burn her being as she hits the door with her fist.

She yelps and holds her hand..Forgetting this morning she busted it up by hitting the door..

The bandages start to turn red..She rebusted her knuckles.

Maka grinds her teeth, her anger growing again.

Spirit can't keep her out.

No..The box is hers.

Her mother wanted her to have it.

Maka's breathing is becoming uneven.

Don't think about it..

Think clearly..

But she isn't.

She's pissed.

Maka grips her fist not caring it's causing her to bleed more as she turns on her heel.

She's about to get a fucking chair and try to break down the door when she hears a click behind her, then a thump.

Maka slowly looks back at the door.

The large lock is no longer on the door..it lays on the ground

Spirit's door slowly creaks open by it's self..It's pitch black inside..She can't see anything.

Maka stares at it for a moment..

She feels such a dark feeling coming off from it..

The door opened by it's self and some how the big ass lock, unlocked it'self and fell off.

Everything is telling her to stay away but she can't.

She has to get that box.

Maka takes a deep breath as she walks towards the door..

She reaches in blindly searching for the llght switch.

She finds it but..

It's not working.

It stays pitch black.

Maka stares into the darkness for a moment before she walks over to the closet and grabs a flash light from it..

This is scary..but..

She has to face her fears..

She has to get that box..

Maka has gotten this far..there's no going back.

She can do this..

Maka glares into the darkness as she turns on the flash light, it lights a small portion of the room..

It's better then nothing.

She slowly walks into Spirit's room..holding the flash light tight in her hand.

His room is a mess.

Even in the dark she can see all the shit he just threw down on the floor and left there..

Then again he's never here.

So what's the point in cleaning?

Ok..So where would Spirit put the box?

Maka walks over to his bed and lifts all the pillows off it and the blankets..

No.

She checks his dresser drawers, throwing the man's close out.

No.

She checks his closet, moving everything around and looking intently at it with her flash light.

No.

Maka's starting ot get pissed off..

She tore up his whole room..Where could it-

Maka's foot catches on something and before she can regain herself she falls down, face first.

She loses her flash light.

Maka begins to panic because she can't see but she quickly finds it and turns it back on.

She lets out a sigh of relief at the light.

Ok...

She turns and shines down where she thinks she tripped.

..No way..

A piece of wood is sticking up from the floor..

Maka moves closer and pulls on it, reviling a opening..

Spirit has a sercet hiding spot in the fucking floor..The sneaky bastard.

She rips off the wood and shines her light into the hole.

There it is..

The black box sits inside..next to it a key.

Both of these items were in her mother's room.

She grabs the key and puts it into her pocket before she picks up the box..

Maka gets a weird feeling from touching it..like a power is flowing through her..A dark power..A dark feeling.

She shines the light on it..Trying to see if there's anything special about the out side..

It's just a plain black box.

She feels something drawing her to open it..

Maka takes a deep breath but opens the small box.

There's nothing inside.

She stares at her self in the mirror on the lid.

..Why would her mother want her to have this?..

It's a empty jewelry box but..why does she feel like this is really important?

Suddenly the mirror lights up.

Maka drops it and falls back away from it..

She watches in fascination as..words start to appear on the mirror..There cursive but she can read them..

There writen in red.

_"...Oh my baby, if your reading this..then that means I failed you."_

The words disappear after she reads them to some new ones.

_"I don't have much time left now..I had to do this while I have some of my mind left."_

They change again.

_"You must listen to me Maka..I know you must think what has happen to me is horrible..but you don't know the half of it."_

It pauses.

_"If you are reading this..then i'm dead...that demon has taken me..I lost to him...I shutter just thinking about it."_

There's another pause.

_"Now you must be dealing with him Maka..You must be so scared..You don't understand what's going on..at least I have that much."_

It changes.

_"Maka you may not believe what I tell you but..you must listen to my warnings. You are in grave danger."_

Changes.

"_The demon has tooken me..but it wasn't me he wanted Maka, it's been you all along. I've tried my hardest to keep him away from you..Oh i've tired so hard but..if you are reading this I failed you. He has gotten to you."_

Changes.

_"Now that he's hooked to you, you can't get rid of him. He is a leech Maka, he feeds off of your feelings..feeds off of your hate, anger, and fear..You must not give this to him baby..You must keep your feelings in check. The more you give him, the stronger he grows."_

Changes.

_"He is a demon Maka..someone has cursed you my child..This demon will not leave till he has your soul. At this point he isn't going to be very strong..He will try to scare you but you can not be afraid of him baby...He feeds off your fear..You will make him stronger."_

It changes.

_"You must never be alone..He will show anytime you are alone to try to scare you..You must never look into mirrors for to long..He will surely be able to be seen."_

Changes.

_"..I love you so much Maka..and I'm sorry..I'm so sorry"_

The words shake.

_"He's coming baby..Don't be afriad..What ever you do don't be afriad!"_

The box closes by it's self.

Maka is very afraid..

A demon?

That's what it is?

And it won't go away til..till it has her?

Did it kill her mom?

..Is it the thing that caused all this bad to happen to her mother?

..What the fuck is going on?

Curses?

Demons?

This can't be true!

This can't be right!

But Maka's teeth are chattering because she knows..She feels that it's all true.

And right now she's alone.

Her mother told her to never be alone.

As if on cue the door slams shut, throwing her into almost complete darkness except for her flashlight.

Her flash light flickers..then goes out.

She can't see.

She can't fucking see and she feels someone in the room with her.

The air is dense..She can feel eyes on her.

Maka's so fucking scared.

Her mother told her not to be but she can't help it.

Nothing makes sense.

She hears foot steps slowly walking towrds her..

Her heart beat picks up..

What the fuck is she suppose to do?

Suddenly the box opens back up by it's self, red words reappearing on the mirror.

"_Reach into the box Maka."_

She does as she's told..Her fingers touch something hard and cold.

She pulls out a neckless that wasn't there before..Her being able to see it from the light coming from the mirror.

It's not the fact that a necklace appeared out of no where that scares the shit out of her.

This neckless...is her mothers..

They buried her mother with this neckless on.

All the hairs on her arms stick up.

"_Put it on Maka."_

She doesn't want to but she hears the foot steps get closer so she does.

As soon as the neckless of the half crested moon lays on her chest the foot steps stop.

The light turns back on and the door creaks open.

She feels a deep relief as the air around her is let go from the dense weight.

Maka stares at the box, new words forming.

"This is the last of my power baby..I give it to you. Always wear this necklace..It will protect you but it can only do so much. You must be careful..this is all I have to offer you..please..you must not die..I gave my soul for yours..but I failed. You must live. I love you Maka..never let that necklace go."

The box closes by it's self.

Maka stares at it speechless as she looks down at the neckless she's wearing..

The same neckless that was on her mother's neck when they buried her..

What the fuck is going on?

..What the hell?..

Did all that really just happen? or has she lost it?

Maka stares at the necklace as she grips it..

But it had to have happened..She has her mother's necklace..

This is to crazy..

All of this is to crazy..

Just..why her?

Why must she deal with a demon?

Why must she deal with her mother's death?

Why must she deal with Spirit?

Why must Crona push her away?

..Why her?

Maka's breathing is uneven as she picks up the box, stands up and leaves Spirit's room.

She takes out her phone and calls Kid.

Like hell if she's staying home alone after all of that shit.

Now that would be crazy..

Her head is spinning and she feels sick..

Nothing makes sense..

She is going to lose it..

Everything is to weird even for her..

She's found things out only for more questions to come up.

Will it never end?

She needs it to..she's going to go crazy.

The lights in the house flicker as Maka walks out.

She needs to find Kid, she needs not to be alone.

Maka looks up at the sky...

What kind of deck has fate played her huh?

Her mother is dead.

There's a demon apparently after her.

Everyone thinks she's insane, and if she told someone they would just lock her up.

This whole time..When her mother was talking about the man she was talking about-

Maka can't think about that.

She will shut down.

Don't think

Just don't fucking think

Maka breaths hard..everthing is spinning around her.

Everything is falling apart.

* * *

**...so yeah. this chapter answers some questions but not many. it's about to get really bumpy. I enjoyed writing the part when maka went to the bar, I decided to add soul just for fun, he probably won't come back lol. please review and thank you for the ones that do!**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Are you alone?"_

_Maka doesn't respond to her, she just keeps her eyes closed._

_"Are you alone?"_

_Maka sighs and opens her eyes, looking at the starless sky._

_"..I guess I'm not now." She grumbles._

_"..So you finally got some rest." The woman walks closer, Maka hearing the smirk in her voice. "It's been days Maka..have you been so paranoid you can not sleep? You know..lack of sleep can hurt the brains ability to function..it could lead to failure of a day.."_

_The woman chuckles._

_"Or disease of the mind."_

_Maka doesn't respond, she just stares up at the sky._

_"Now Maka..don't you want to know more then you do?" The woman gets in front of her, reaching out her hand. "..You now know about this demon..but what about who has placed it on you? Don't you want to know who has it out for you?"_

_"Everyone does." Maka doesn't look at her. "I already know this."_

_"Yes, but who has it out for you enough to curse you my dear.." The woman moves closer. "..Take my hand child, let me take you to light..Your mother still didn't tell you everything..she didn't even tell you what you are..How selfish of her to hold back so much information..to a girl who has been threw hell and back.."_

_She's trying to sound like she pities Maka but she can see it's fake._

_She doesn't like this woman._

_"I'm not touching you." Maka finally looks at her, glaring._

_"..You may not touch me.." She pulls her hand away. "..but I know someone you will."_

_Maka looks away from her, her eyes burning._

_"Why do you fight with me?" She walks around her in a circle. "I am not your enemy, I only wish to help you..We have a common enemy you know? We can help each other out..I can tell you all you need to know Maka, I have all the answers."_

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"Grab my hand..Trust in me..I will lead you out of this darkness before it's to late." She holds out her hand again._

_Maka looks down at it._

_She feels weak._

_"You have gone threw so much.. These past couple of days have been so hard..You could not sleep..Your friend is worried sick about you..Your worried about your mental health..." Her voice is inviting. "Come to me child, I will take you from all your worries..I will hold you close, give you the love that you are missing out on.."_

_She out stretches her arms._

_"Come to me so you may finally now what you are Maka..there will be no secrets, I will tell you everything."_

_Maka takes a step forward._

_"That's it Maka..It's ok now..everything will be ok." The woman's voice is so inviting..so warm._

_Maka is weak._

_She takes another step closer._

_" I will be there for you where your mother couldn't."_

_Maka stops._

_"Maka?"_

_She takes a step back._

_"..You still don't trust me..Is it Kami holding you back?.." The woman chuckles. "..Oh Maka..she's dead you know?"_

_Maka looks away._

_"..The demon approaches." The woman's voice gets low. "Last chance take my hand."_

_She holds her hand out._

_Maka doesn't take it._

_"Very well, have fun with him. " She disappears._

_Everything changes around her..She's in that barren waste land again._

_Crona stands with his back towards her..The red moon casting shadows on the sand._

_..Last time this wasn't Crona but.._

_She needs him._

_Maka runs towards him only for the ground to give way from underneath her._

_She grabs the edge of the hole before she falls._

_Maka dare not look down as she tries to pull herself up._

_She sees shoes stop by her hands._

_Maka looks up to meet the eyes of Crona._

_The boy looks at her sadly..A tear falling down his face._

_"Crona!" Maka cries for help._

_His eyes flash and he reaches out for her-_

_Suddenly that woman appears next to him, she whispers something to him and.._

_He stops reaching for her.._

_He just stares at her._

_"Crona please!" She's slipping._

_"M-Maka.." He bows his head..His tears fall down on her. "..I-I can't..I-I can't say no to her.."_

_"Crona!" She pleads as one of her hands falls off the edge._

_"..You know what to do.." The woman disappears._

_"Yes.." He speaks motor toned as he walks closer to where she is._

_She has a hope he's going to help her._

_Crona steps on her hand._

_Maka grinds her teeth at the pain, trying to hold on._

_"I-I'm sorry Maka.." The boy stomps down on her foot and she yelps. "I-I don't want to..I-I don't want to hurt you but.."_

_He looks up with his haunted eyes staring down at her..The tears are still falling._

_"..I'm to far gone."_

_He steps on her hand one last time._

_Maka lets go of the edge, screaming as she falls into the darkness._

_The last thing she sees is Crona fall to his knees holding his face in his hands as something wraps around her.._

_She doesn't know what it is put it's pulling her down faster into this black hole._

_Maka keeps screaming...Her throat is starting to hurt._

_In the darkness, eyes stare at her as she falls..There vertical red eyes.._

_They all watch her as she screams out in terror._

_She's about to hit the ground._

_She's about to die._

* * *

"Maka! Maka!"

She feels arms on her shoulders shaking her.

Someone is screaming...

Wait...

No she is screaming..

Her eyes shoot open.

Kid is shaking her, his eyes are shaking in concern.

She keeps screaming.

"It's ok! It's ok Maka it was just a dream!" He grabs a hold of her, pulling her close to him letting her head be buried in his chest.

Her screaming slowly dies..

Her heart is pounding so hard..

It hurts.

"Oh Maka.." Kid sighs in relief as he lightly rubs her hair trying to sooth her. "..It's ok..It was just a dream.."

She doesn't respond.

"..Do you want to talk about it?" His voice is soft.

Maka shakes her head.

"..Ok.. Do you want some water?" He continues to stroke her hair.

"..C-Can you turn the lights on?" Her teeth chatter.

"Of course.." He lets go of her slowly before he walks over to the light switch and turns it on.

Maka covers her eyes, waiting for them to be readjusted before she opens them back up.

Kid walks back over to her slowly..His hair isn't really messed up but there's bags under his eyes.

"Maka.." He sits next to her on the bed, putting a hand against her cheek. "..Are you ok?"

She doesn't respond.

"..Please talk to me..It worries me when you don't." He searches her eyes for something.

Maka doesn't respond.

"You have been having trouble sleeping...You haven't gone to school..You have been just staying her with me...I don't mind this but I know something has to be wrong..You don't act like this for nothing Maka.."

She doesn't respond.

"..And the way you cling to me..It's almost like.." His eyes flash. "..Your afraid to be alone?"

Maka looks away.

"..Please tell me..at least talk to me.." He rubs her arm gently looking at her with concern.

"..Everything is falling apart.." Maka mumbles as she looks around the room..looking for any signs of the demon.

"..What is Maka?" Kid gets closer staring at her intently. "..What happen last Sunday Maka?"

She doesn't respond.

"..You called me..you sounded so desperate..I came right away but when I got there..you acted as if nothing was wrong..and ever since then you have stayed at my place...Did something happen with Spirit Maka?"

"..Spirit got the shit beat out of him." Maka starts to laugh loudly. "You should have seen it! He got the fucking shit beat out of him!"

She throws back her head laughing a little to loudly.

"Maka..?" Kid frowns deeply. "..What are you talking about?..Why on earth are you laughing like that?"

"Laughing like what?" She grins at him..Her glossy eyes locking onto him. "I'm sorry it's just..It's just so funny you know?"

She giggles leaning her head back.

"Everything is so fucking funny! So funny! So funny! So funny!-

"Maka!" Kid grabs a hold of her shoulders and shakes her slightly. "Maka what's wrong with you?"

She stops laughing..

Her eyes go back to normal but they shake.

"..I'm sorry about that.." She mumbles bowing her head. "..This lack of sleep has been getting to me.."

"Why can't you sleep Maka?" He frowns deeply as he moves the bangs from her face. "..What is bothering you so much?"

"..Everything is bothering me Kid.." She mumbles again only for Kid to grab her chin and lift her head up to look at him.

"..What is everything Maka? Maybe I can help you." He locks eyes with her..His eyes are firm..

There sane.

"..Just stay with me Kid.." She grabs his wrist, her eyes shaking. "..You being here is helping a lot more then you think."

The boy's breath hitches.

He looks at her with his eyes so wide..

"I-I'm helping you Maka?" The boy actually stutters.

"Yes..Don't leave me alone." She tightens her grip on him.

"..I will never leave you.." He pulls her into a embrace..It's tight and he holds her head against his chest. "I promise you.."

"Good." She grips onto him..

If he left her she would be alone.

If she's alone the demon will mess with her.

"Maka.." She looks up at him to see the boy's cheeks slightly tinted..

"...Do you mean to do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" She raises an eye brow.

"..You go to see Crona..you kiss that boy but then.." He takes a deep breath. "..But then you say thing's like that to me..You let me hold you..and you have been by my side these past couple of days...Don't you see what that does to me?"

Maka blinks.

"Not really.."

"You are blind Maka Albarn." He chuckles sadly "I'm a lot of things." She grunts as she flops back down on the bed.

"..I wonder if you could see.." He mumbles looking away from her, a far look in his eyes. "Would you still want to be around me so much..or would you want to be around me more?..Would you understand?..Would we be.."

He takes a deep breath.

"..Hey Kid can I..go back to sleep?" She yawns looking over at the boy.

"..Of course." He gets up and turns off the lights. He is about to walk out the door.

"Wait.." Maka calls for him and he stops.

He turns and looks at her.

"..Don't leave..can you sleep in here..tonight?" Her voice is soft.

"..Maka my back still has been killing me since I slept on your floor Friday-

"You can sleep in bed with me." She speaks quickly.

"W-What?" Kid's face gets dark, his eyes wide. "M-Maka I-

"Please?" She looks away from him. "..I won't be able to sleep..if I'm alone.."

Kid looks at her a long moment..He tries to hide his blush but it's hard.

"Ok.." He slowly walks over towards her. "b-but I'm sleeping on the edge as far away as possible ok?..I don't want to-

"That's fine..just as long as your in the room with me." Maka sighs in relief when she feels Kid sit on the bed.

She gets under the blankets.

With Kid being her..She feels safe.

She hasn't been able to sleep because well..

When it's bed time she's been alone in this room..

..Everything goes crazy and she can't sleep.

But now..Kid is here and that's not going to happen.

She hears the sheets ruffle as Kid gets under the blankets..He stays far away.

"..Thanks for this Kid.." Maka mumbles laying her head on the pillow.

"..No problem Maka." She can hear the hint of nervousness in his voice.

"..Your still taking me to Crona's tomorrow right?" She speaks softly..afraid of the answer.

She has to see him.

"..Of course." Kid takes a deep breath.

"Good..I need to see him.." She lets out a sigh of relief..

She will see Crona.

She can't stay away.

She needs him.

"..I know you do." The boy's voice is soft..She can barely hear him.

Maka smiles and slowly starts to close her eyes.

She hears a thump.

Her eyes shoot open.

No..No way..

Kid is here she isn't alone..

How the hell is she hearing this..

There's another thump.

"..Do you hear that?" She trembles, her voice shaky.

"..Hear what Maka?" She hears Kid turn towards her.

Thump.

"That! Did you just hear that?!"

"Maka please calm down I'm not-

Thump.

"No!" She screams as she moves over and grabs Kid, burying her head in his chest. "..Please..please..just make it go away..make it stop.."

"Maka..Maka what's wrong? make what stop?" She feels his arms around her.

The noise stops.

"..Kid don't l-let me go..can you please just hold me?" She trembles in his arms.

"..Of course Maka." He pulls her closer..She feels his heart beat..it's beating so fast. "..If you w-want me too..I will..if it makes you feel better-

"It does..oh it does." She trembles as he just pulls her closer.

"..Maka.." He says her name so soft. "..What are you so scared of?"

She doesn't respond.

"..This is so hard for me Maka.." His breathing is uneven.

"What do you mean?" Her trembling finally stops.

"..I hold you in my arms but you.." She feels his head fall against hers. "..it's so hard."

"..Just hold me..that's all I need..I'm sorry.." She grips on to his shirt.

"I'll hold you..I'll never let you go." He pulls her closer and plays with her hair..

Her eyes close.

"Maka..You can't see what you do to me..but.." He shakes his head.

Maka is barely awake.

"It's so hard to hold you..yet really I don't have you..your his.." His words are bitter.

Maka falls asleep.

* * *

Maka's heart beat is so fast as her eyes fall on Dark Side asylum..

Crona..

She takes deep breaths as she walks up to it's doors..

Crona..

She doesn't think of the demon, she only thinks of him..

She needs him now more then ever.

Everything is to crazy..She needs the boy.

Maka walks into this place..So many emotions swirling inside her..

She's happy, concerned, afraid, and nervous all at the same time..it hurts her stomach.

Everything hurts.

Crona..

She can never just leave him.

She can't stay away..

She belongs to him.

Maka is in to deep.

"You mind as well turn right back around." Stein stands next to the front desk looking at her blankly. "Crona is in no condition to have a visitor."

"I have to see him." Maka doesn't stop walking towards the man, her eyes flaring.

"The boy isn't stable.." Stein's glasses glare. "..He has attacked anyone who goes into his room, right now he's more of an animal then a boy, he hasn't spoken any real words since the last time you came..He only growls and grunts...He will hurt you Maka."

"I don't care!" Her breathing is becoming uneven. "I have to see him! No matter what!"

"Maka.." The man sighs as he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes tiredly. "..The boy has sent to many nurses to count to the hospital..He is unstable. You can not see him. He will only hurt you-

"I don't care!" She growls. "Just let me see him-

"Crona doesn't want you to see him..He told me this before he just started growling like an animal." Stein looks at her blankly when her breath hitched. "..Go home Maka..get some rest..you don't look so good yourself."

"Fuck you." Maka's breathing is bad..

"Are you going to leave your self or do you need some assistants?" Stein reaches under the desk.

"..Please Stein.." She bows her head. "..I need to see him.."

"I'm sorry but I can not allow that...not in till he is stable-

"He won't be till I get to him!" Maka grips her fist..

She can help make him better..

Just like he makes her better.

"Last chance, leave now."

Maka feels a deep anger inside of her..

Fuck this man..

He's keeping her away from the boy..

He wants her to go insane..

It probably was his plan all along!

He just wants a new experiment to replace her mother..

She isn't going down with out a fight.

Maka's lips go in a tight line as she turns on her heel and walks out of the asylum..

She walks awhile acting like she's leaving before she jumps into a bush..

Like hell if she's going to leave with out seeing Crona..

She doesn't have Giriko this time..but she doesn't need him.

If she's smart she can do this by herself.

The air gets dense around Maka..

She knows the demon is close.

She has to act fast.

Maka runs over to the side of the asylum making sure no one is watching her..

She carefully peeks over the side to look in the building.

Stein is looking at something intently.

She has to wait for the right moment..

Maka feels someone watching her..She hears foot steps coming towards her..heavy breathing.

Don't be afraid..

Don't be afraid..

Maka takes a deep breath before she grips her mothers necklace for strength..

She has to be strong.

If she isn't she will lose her mind.

She will lose Crona.

She will lose everything.

Maka looks back over inside of the asylum..Stein is talking to some one..then he leaves into the room behind the desk.

This is her chance.

She has to act fast.

Maka runs into the asylum..but she walks slowly, carefully once inside so Stein won't hear her foot steps..

She couches down..praying she won't get caught.

She needs to see Crona.

Maka makes it to the elevator and starts pushing the button desperately.

She hears the door behind her open...

Shit.

Fuck.

Maka looks behind her to see...Girkio come out of the room in the back.

His brown eyes meet her's.

"So I was thinking.." She hears Stein's voice..He must be right behind him.

"I was thinking lets continue this conversation in here." The man turns around and walks back inside the room.

Girkio has saved her butt once again.

Maka sighs in relief when the doors to the elevator open, she rushes in.

That was way to close..

Her adrenaline is pumping..

Suddenly the elevator lights flicker..

Fuck no..

Please..not here..

Anywhere but here..

She starts pressing the button desperately..wanting the elevator to move faster..

The lights flicker out.

Maka can't see.

She's in this small space..with that cheerful music playing in the back ground..

The cheerful tune sounds wrapped now.

Maka is about to have a mental break down.

She feels eyes on her..She isn't alone.

Maka bows her head and grabs the necklace..

Mom..please..she can't keep doing this..

Suddenly the lights flicker back on only for Maka to get a glance of someone standing next to her before there gone.

The elevator doors open..

Maka runs out.

She keeps running down the hallway leading to Crona's room..

She just realizes..even though she will make it to his room..she doesn't have a key..there's no way she can get in but..

She will get in.

Maka doesn't know how but she will.

She turns the corner her eyes falling on Crona's door-

Maka stops dead in her tracks.

No way in hell..No fucking way..

The boy's door slowly opens..

Medusa walks out her snake like eyes locking gazes with her..like she knew she was there.

They stare at each other as Crona's door closes behind her.

Maka's eyes shake..She's in to much shock to speak.

"Well hello Maka.." The woman smiles that fake smile. "Long time no see..how have you been?"

A deep, deep anger fills her being as she takes in this woman..this bitch..this snake..

How dare she do all those things to Crona..then dare talk to her like she's some fucking saint?

She hates her..oh how she hates her..

The lights around them start to flicker.

"..May I have a word with you Maka?" The woman looks up at the lights..Her smile falls.

"No, I have to see Crona." She growls as she walks towards her..towards the door.

"But you see..it's about him.." The tone of her voice causes Maka to pause as the woman's yellow eyes lock onto her. " Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"..." Maka just stares at her.

"..Crona has been a bad boy." Medusa eyes never leave hers. "He has forgotten his place..so he must be punished."

"Crona hasn't done shit!" Maka shouts, her eyes flaring. "Your the one who abandoned him! Your the cause of all this! Your the reason he has Ragnarok! Your the one who deserves to be punished you bitch!"

"Maybe I do deserve to be punish..but don't think my boy is a saint." The woman takes a step forward. "He is as sinful as they get. He is dangerous..He is of the darkness..He is-

"Crona is amazing! I won't let you talk about him like this when it's all your fault!" She's screaming..The lights are flickering worse.

"..So you won't listen to me..?" Medusa suddenly pulls out a file from her jacket..She holds it out to her. "..If you still plan on seeing my boy..read this first..then lets see if you still want to see him..If you still want him.."

"..What is that?" Maka looks down at the file..Her heart beet speeding up.

"This is Crona's file." Medusa locks eyes with her. "..It will tell you all about that boy. It will tell you of the horror that is my son."

"How the fuck did you get this?" Maka's eyes shake but..she can't take her eyes off the file.

"Does that really matter?" Medusa chuckles as she walks closer..She puts the file in her hands. "..You don't really care how I got it..You just care about what's in side it don't you?"

Maka doesn't respond to her as she looks down at it.

"..You want to know why my son is here..You want to know everything about the boy.." Medusa smirks. "Well I'm handing it to you.."

The woman starts to walk past her.

"..Read the file then decide if you still want Crona..if your still not afraid of him.." Medusa laughs. "..The door is always open to you Maka.."

She points at Crona's door..Maka hears a click.

She unlocked it.

"How did you-

Maka turns around but..

She's gone.

..god damn this..

Her heart is beating so fast as she looks down at the file..

She shouldn't look at this..

She feels in her heart that if she does..it will change everything but..

She has to.

She has to know more about Crona..

Maka's hands shake as she slowly opens the file..

Is she really about to destroy the boys privacy?..About to raid his information?..The information his bitch of a mother gave her..?

Maka can't stop her self..

She starts to read the file.

_Patient number: 666_

_Patient's name: Crona Gorgon._

_weight: 100 pounds_

_Blood type: 0_

_Birth date: 10/31/1994_

_Disorder: dissociative identity disorder?_

_Alter personality: Ragnarok_

_Other personalities: ?_

_Date of conviction: 06/6/1999_

Maka has to stop for a moemnt there..

Crona has been in this place since 1999?..

The boy was put in this place when he was only fucking five years old..

Maka feels faint.

..Ok so what if he has Ragnarok..to put Crona in this place at age five..

The boy has never had a life out side of the asylum..no wonder he's so sensitive to everything.. no wonder he doesn't know much..

All he knows is that room..that white room he has been stuck in all his life.

Her heart hurts so much..

You know you think she's gone threw some shit..Maka can't imitation being in this place..never having a life out side of it..being alone..knowing her mother abandoned her..

Crona has a right to be insane.

She hates this place..she hates even more now..

Crona...

She takes a deep breath but she's shaking..

There's still more to read.

_"Crona gorgon was admitted in Dark Side asylum on date 06/6/1999 after being examined by a psychologist. He was diagnosed with DID but the patient has a special case. He only has one other personality and that's Ragnarok. Ragnarok is a dangerous personality who likes to mess everything up and cause harm to Crona or anyone else. When Ragnarok takes over it causes Crona to sometime cry out in agony, his back will bend, and his neck will twist."_

_"The boy Crona is very shy, shaky and timid. He will not hurt you but once Ragnarok has control it's different. Ragnarok has killed a total of 20 nurses through the time Crona has been in Dark Side asylum. Crona seems to remember all that Ragnarok does though and will usually not eat after Ragnarok has done something horrible."_

_"Crona will not respond to anyone. He will just stay in the corner of the room and not speak. He likes to say 'I don't know how to deal with it.' Soon after this is said Ragnarok takes control and 'deals' with what ever Crona couldn't."_

_"Medusa gorgon, the mother of the boy is very shaken by her son's behavior. Once he was admitted she went in a shock coma for a month..once she woke up she chose not to see Crona. The lack of his mother has seem to do a toll on the boy. He is lonely but will not let the nurses get close to him."_

_"There is not cure for his disorder. He has been put under hypnosis, trying to bring out what has caused this disorder but under hypnosis he just shouts the same word over and over again "snake!"."_

_"Crona seems to have morals while Ragnarok doesn't. The boy feels bad for what he does. Crona has tried to kill himself by starvation countless times. We have had to use a tube to keep him alive. Crona is dangerous and should only be handled by experienced nurses."_

Maka turns the page with a shaky hand..

The thing that stuck her the most was..Ragnarok killed 20 nurses which means..

Crona killed 20 nurses..

He has there blood on his hands.

Something falls out of the file.

Maka bends down and picks it up.

It's a news paper article.

Her heart sinks when she reads the tittle.

"**_A whole family slaughtered!"_**

Her eyes fall on the picture..

She falls to her knees..

no..no way..

It's the two story house..the one she saw in her dream..

With a heavy heart she reads the article.

_" On the night of September 1, 1999 the Brumley family was slaughtered in there own home by a little boy they use to babysit. Witnesses say they saw the boy, Crona gorgon get dropped off my his mother, Medusa gorgon like any other day. They didn't see anything strange with the boy but if only they knew what he would do to the poor unsuspecting family. Since the boy is only five years of age cops first guessed he killed the family in there sleep but all the bodies were found in the living room, torn apart limb by limb. Crona had taken a butcher knife and killed the whole family including there infant Sophia Brumley who was laying in her crib when this all happened. No one knows what trigged the boy to do it. Crona was found on the scene crying, and screaming with the family's blood coating him. The boy was taken into custody and after closer examination, convicted to a insane asylum for treatment. This is truly a tragedy-"_

Maka doesn't read anymore.

She can't.

It only talks about the family that died.

Her breathing is uneven..

Crona..killed people when he was five..?

That is the real reason why he is here..they just found out about Ragnarok later..

Crona wouldn't just kill people..That wasn't Crona! it had to be Ragnarok!..

Still Maka's shaking just thinking about it..Her teeth are chattering.

..Crona is a murderer..

No..Ragnarok is a murderer..

Just..wow..

Everything is spinning..

..So Crona has been here since he was five..because he murdered a family..

He kept killing people..20 nurses..

There's so much blood on his hands..

But..it can't be Crona..no it was Ragnarok..

_"Is it over?..if it's over why do I still hear there screams?"_ Crona's voice in her head resounds...Her heart hurts.

She doesn't know what to think.

Maka forces her self up..looking at the boy's door.

She has a choice to make..

Either..She makes a smart choice and leaves.

Or she walks into the loins den.

Everything is telling her to run, to get as far away as possible but..

There's this voice in her head..it's whispering in her ear..telling her to go in..to see the boy..

She wants to see Crona.

She needs to see him.

Maka knows it's madness but..

Hey, she is going crazy.

And really how much worse could her life get?

Maka walks up to his door..her heart is beating so fast.

Last chance to walk away Maka..if you walk threw this door..there's no going back.

She doesn't hesitate.

Maka opens the door and walks in.

* * *

...so..please review. sorry had to put in hanger again :P yay.

I hope this chapter didn't suck..i had a lot to do today..:(


	21. Chapter 21

Maka has entered a totally different world.

She can feel the air change completely.

It's dark..It's heavy..It's scary.

Her eyes shake as they look at the boy that is standing with his back turned to her..He is looking at the window but..the curtain is drawn.

Leave now..Leave now..

But she doesn't.

Maka takes a step forward.

The door closes behind her..sealing her fate.

"..So you came back.." Crona's voice is motor toned..He doesn't turn around.

"Crona.." Maka takes a step forward.

"Why would you come back?..I know she told you about what I've done..The horrible things i've done.." His voice is starting to get shaky.

Maka takes a step forward.

"S-Stay back!" He turns around to face her..His eyes are wide and haunted..A large smile ripped out on his face. "S-Stay back or I'll kill you too! I'll rip you apart! I'll be covered in your blood...I'll feel the last breath you take before you go limp..like a broken doll.."

"You won't kill me." Maka looks him in the eyes..trying to hide her fear.

"How can you be so sure?" The boy giggles as he slowly starts to walk towards her..That smile never falling. "I've killed girls before...They die just like boys..They scream just like boys..They bleed just like boys.."

He keeps walking closer.

Maka stands her ground.

"You haven't killed anyone Crona." She speaks firmly looking the boy in those haunted eyes.

"Oh yes I have..You should know Maka..Medusa showed you everything..She s-showed you what I've done.." His smile doesn't fall as he starts to circle around her..his fingers are twitching. "Oh you s-shouldn't have came back..I-I told you to stay away..I warned you, you would regret if you came back..now look at you.." He laughs and it's deranged. "..Your trapped here wiht me..A murderer! A demon! My hands are red Maka! I can never wash them clean..no..I can only make them dirtier.."

The boy stops circling her..He reaches out a hand towards her.

Maka doesn't even blink.

She won't back down.

"I told you. I will never leave you."

The boy's crazy smile stays but..his eyes light up..and they start to shake.

"I can't stay away from you.." She takes a step forward

"You can't stay away from a demon?! ..You still come to see me after..after you know what I've done..H-How..H-How idiotic is that?" His face scrunches up in a grimace.

"Your not a demon." She takes a step forward and he takes a step backwards..his smile falling. "Your Crona..and I can't stay away from you.."

"..I've killed people Maka.." He smiles again, his fingers twitching. "..And I will end up killing you..I've already caused you so much damage!"

"You won't kill me." She speaks firmly looking Crona in his haunted, shaking eyes. "..I know you won't Crona..You won't hurt me.."

"Aren't you scared?" He bends his back at a odd angle, his crazed grin growing. "Aren't you scared?! I have stole the youngest of there life..I've heard the child cry there last..I've pierced the heart of a baby..What makes you think I won't kill you?! I can do it! It's so easy..The bones of the neck are a lot weaker then you think Maka..Just one quick snap and.." His smile grows..his eyes shake. "..Good bye~"

"I'm not scared of you because I know you won't hurt me." She keeps her voice firm even though she just wants to break down.

"..Your shaking.." He smirks as he straightens his back up.

Maka is indeed shaking..

Damn, she tried to hide it..but her body had other plans.

"You fear me now..Just like everyone else.." His smile grows but his eyes water. "..And just like everyone else..you will die."

He slowly walks towards her, his hand out reached.

Maka doesn't move.

"You won't hurt me.." She repeats in a whisper. "..You don't hurt people Crona.."

"I've hurt plently of people! H-Hell i've killed people!" He giggles before he launches towards her. "..Now die little one..I can't deal with you anymore."

"It wasn't you! You don't hurt people Crona! It was Ragnarok!" She closes her eyes waiting for what ever is coming but..

She doesn't feel anything.

Maka opens her eyes.

Crona's smile has fallen..his eyes are shaking badly.

"W-What did you just say?"

"You didn't kill those people..I know it was Ragnarok.." She takes a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. "..That's why I came back..because I knew it wasn't you Crona..It was all Ragnarok wasn't it? He killed all those people..not you."

"..B-But I let him.." Crona takes a step back..his eyes are getting so glossy. "..H-He used my body..I-I knew what was going on..t-the blood is on my hands just as much as it is on his.."

"No Crona! He takes control of you! You can't stop what he does.." She takes a step closer.. "I know you don't hurt people Crona..It was all Ragnarok..not you.."

"N-No Maka..R-Ragnarok had control of me but.." He looks down at his hands..he's trembling so bad. "..I-I saw all he did..I-I heard all there screams..b-but I never tried to stop him..to go against him..' He takes a shaky breath. "..I-I killed those p-people Maka..s-so you see..I am a demon..A monster.." He bows his head. "W-Why did you come back?..W-Why would you even.."

"I already told you." She takes a step closer and he takes a step back. "..I will never leave you."

"Maka I-I killed people!.." He's screaming..tears streaming down his face.

"I don't care!" Maka shouts and the boy's breath hitches.

He's looking at her with such wide eyes.

"..W-What?"

" I don't care.." She repeats..her breathing uneven. "..I don't know why you killed that family Crona..I don't know really if it was Ragnarok or you but..I don't care.." Her eyes look into his. "..It could have been fully you..and I wouldn't care.."

She takes a step closer..this time Crona doesn't back away.

"...I know there was a reason for it..I know you wouldn't just kill.." She keeps walking closer. "..You don't like hurting people Crona..Your a caring person..I seen it in your eyes when you first looked at me with concern..You can't hide that from me..You say your a monster but your not..I see threw you.."

"..M-Maka...W-What if I told you my reason for killing them..w-was because I was afraid?.." He bows his head. "..I-I was afraid to be left alone..afraid she would leave me..So you see I did it out of my selfishness..I-I killed them to save myself..I-

"Crona..you have nothing to fear now.." She takes a step closer to the distressed boy. "..You never will be alone..i'll never leave you."

She reaches out to touch him.

"N-No!" He moves away from her. "..D-Don't touch me Maka..Don't touch a demon..I don't deserve your kindness..I don't deserve your touch.." He's trembling so much..tears falling down his face. "..Y-You must be a angel..Y-You are to kind..to nice to me..I have killed people..but y-you offer me absolution..p-please I don't deserve this..I deserve to be locked in this room..alone.."

"No you don't!" She tries to grab him but he continues to move away. "..No one deserves to be stuck in a room for all there life..especially for a crime that was done by another..Crona please..I want to touch you..I need to touch you.."

Her voice cracks.

"..I need you Crona..please..please stop pushing me away..I can't take much more.."

Crona stops moving away from her to look at her with wide eyes.

Maka's trembling now..

She's about to fall apart.

"M-Maka.." The boy moves closer..hesitantly. She can hear the concern in his voice.

He pauses.

"..I d-don't want to push you away..but I don't want to hurt you.." The boy sniffs..but the tears keep falling. " I don't want you to be sad..but I'm afraid Maka..I'm afraid you will get hurt.."

"You won't hurt me.." She looks at him with shaky eyes. "..I know you won't Crona..so please..don't push me away.." A tear falls down her face. "..I need you!"

"I-I need you t-too!" He cries as Maka throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "O-Oh Maka I thought..I r-really thoguht you wouldn't come back..o-once you knew..o-once you knew what I did...I-I thought you would hate me..you would want to stay away..because you would be afriad of me..How can't you be scared Maka..?"

"I was scared Crona..I was confused.." She cries into his chest. "..But I couldn't leave you..I could have but I chose not to because I need you..All I've been doing is thinking about you..wanting to see you..and even as I read what you did..I knew..I knew it wasn't you..and even if it was.." She tightens her grip around him. " I don't care..I need you.."

"O-Oh Maka..y-you don't know..h-how good it feels to h-hold you.." The tears keep falling down the boys face, his chest wheezing. "..A-All I could think about is..w-what i've done..and w-what you will think of me..but your still here..you s-still came..h-how can this be real? H-How can you not care about..a-about the blood that is on my hands?"

"..I don't know but.." She grips him tighter, loving just holding him. "..It hurts just thinking about never seeing you again Crona..I don't care because I need you..I promise I would never leave you and I meant it..Without you..i'll fall apart..i'll break with out you Crona don't you see?" Her breathing is so uneven. "..I'm a mess with out you."

"M-Maka-

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Her voice cracks, she's trembling in his arms.

"..I-I don't deserve to have you Maka..I-I will just hurt you..I-I don't want you to be hurt Maka..I don't e-even want you to ever be sad.." He's trembling just as bad.

"The only way you can hurt me is if you push me away.." She pulls away to hold the boy's face in her hands..it's hot and flushed..soaked by his tears. "..Crona..please..I need you.."

"..W-Why?" His eyes shake so much. "..W-Why do you need a demon like me?.."

"..I don't know how to explain it but..I just do.." She rubs his face gently..Her voice so soft. " You..Your the only one I can open up to..the only one I want to be around all the time..the only one I want to hold..when you push me away..it feels like something is ripping inside..and it hurts..it hurts so much.." Her voice is starting to shake. "..So much shit has happen Crona..and without you..I'll go insane..you are the only thing that has been holding me together.."

"I-Insane?" His eyes flash..He looks so concern. "W-What happen Maka? A-Are you ok?"

"..No." She chuckles, bowing her head. "..I'm really not."

"M-Maka.." She feels the boy cup her cheeks..He gently brings her face towards his..He looks at her seriously. "..W-What happen?"

"..You won't believe me if I told you." She stares into those beautiful eyes of his.

"..T-Try me." The boy's face is..she's never seen his eyes so firm...He holds her face securely in his hands.

"..Well i've been hearing..and seeing a lot of strange things lately.." She averts her gaze.

"L-Like what?"

"..I've been hearing foot steps when no one is in my home, i've seen things move by themselfs, and things turn on with out me touching them." She takes a deep breath. "..I thought I was just going insane but..I think..I think something is actually causing it.."

"N-No.." Crona's eyes shake as he lets go of her face..He's trembling so bad..His face so pale. "No..No..I-It can't be happening to you!" His eyes flash as he lets go of her to grip his hair. "S-She promised! S-She promised me you wouldn't b-be effected!"

"Crona what are you-

"..H-Have you seen vertical eyes M-Maka?" His teeth are starting to chatter.

"..In these dreams I've been having." She studies the boy. "..Crona how do you know-

"No!" His breathing is uneven as he grips his hair tighter. "..I-I won't let this happen to you! I-I won't..t-this wasn't suppose to happen! T-The curse wasn't meant for you..S-She said it wasn't!"

"Curse?" Maka's eyes flash as she takes a step forward. "..Crona..do you know who's done this to me..?"

"N-No..N-No.." He bows his head..his teeth are chattering so bad.

"Crona please if you-

"I-I won't let this h-happen!" He whips his head up as he grabs a hold of her..his haunted eyes shaking. "..I-I won't let him touch you Maka..I-I won't let him hurt you.."

"..You know about him Crona?" Maka's breathing is becoming uneven. "..You know about the demon?"

"..I-I don't know much.." He grabs her shoulders. "..B-But I know what he does.."

"..How do you know all this Crona?" Maka can't help but to feel..suspicious..

He knows something she doesn't.

"..I-I know all about curses and demons.." He bows his head. "..B-Because I w-walk among them."

"Crona-

Suddenly the air gets dense around them.

Maka knows the demon is here...

She feels breathing on the back of her neck.

Crona whips his head up, his shaky blue eyes looking beside her..

His eyes narrow.

He pulls her into his chest, hugging her close as she shakes against him.

"D-Don't worry Maka..H-He won't touch you.." He whispers into the top of her head..his arms so inviting.

She hears foot steps walk towards them.

Crona looks up and glares.

Then he calls a name she never wants to hear.

"Ragnarok!"

Suddenly the room gets..even heavier..

Maka can see her breath..The room is so cold.

She feels someone else in the room..it's not just the demon now..

Something else is with them.

There's a loud boom..Two sets of foot steps are walking away from them..They stomp and she hears something thump against the wall..

The air gets a little lighter..

She only feels one presence now.

"I-It's ok Maka.." Crona whispers again pulling her closer. "..R-Ragnarok got rid of him..I-It's ok.."

"R-Ragnarok?" Maka's teeth chatter..

She..felt Ragnarok..

You can't feel a personality..

What the fuck is he?

"H-He won't hurt you either..H-He knows.." Crona's gaze shifts..his cheeks becomeing tinted. "..H-He knows how much you mean to me..a-and now that you know my secret..but have stayed with me..R-Ragnarok will except you..I-I think he was just worried you would abandon us.."

"..Crona what the hell is Ragnarok?" Maka's eyes shake..she still feels the other presence..it's causing the hairs of her arm to stick up.

"..I-I don't know.." Crona keeps glancing the the side of her. "..C-Can you see him Maka? He's standing right beside you.."

Maka gulps.

She turns to look beside her.

...She doesn't see anything.

"..No I don't see him." She looks back at Crona.

"O-Oh..t-that's a good thing then.." Crona gives her a small smile. "...T-That means your not to far gone.."

"..Is he a demon?" Maka locks eyes with him.

"..I-I don't know." Crona frowns. "..I-I like to think he isn't.."

He looks to her side.

"..R-Right..I-I'm sorry R-Ragnarok..y-you can go now.."

The air suddenly gets light..

She doesn't feel anyone else in the room with them.

Maka lets out a sigh of relief..

..This is all to much..

"..A-Are you ok Maka?" Crona frowns looking her over with such concern.

"..Nothing makes sense." She bows her head against his shoulder. "..How did you know about the curse? How did I just feel Ragnarok?..How did he get rid of the demon?..How did Medusa-

Maka looks up at him.

"..What did she do to you Crona?" Her eyes flash.

"..N-Nothing.." He trembles under her gaze. "..S-She is really angry that I didn't listen to her..t-that's why she told you..a-about what i've done..s-she said you would be afriad of me and leave..t-that I would be all alone again.." His voice cracks. "..N-Never seeing you again was a scary thought but.." His eyes shake. "..S-Seeing you get hurt is even scarier.."

"What did she tell you to do?" Maka cups his cheeks and starts rubing his them.

"...B-Bad things.." He averts his gaze. "..I-I really can't talk about it..I-If I do.." He trembles. "..S-She will hurt you Maka..and I-I can't protect you from h-her.."

"Crona-

"P-Please we must not speak about her..or of the demon.." His gaze shifts. "..S-She hears everything..S-See sees everything..t-there's no escaping her.."

"..I doubt that Crona.." She pulls him closer. "..She's gone now..I saw her leave..She doesn't know what we are talking about.."

"S-She never really leaves.." He shivers.

"What-

"P-Please no more.." He grips his hair, his breathing uneven. "..I c-can't deal with this.."

"..Ok i'll stop.." She leans her head against his. "..It's ok Crona..calm down."

"M-Maka.." He keeps trembling. "I'm so sorry.."

"Sorry about what Crona?" She grabs his hands to stop him from gripping his hair..her voice is soft.

"E-Everything.." He takes a shaky breath. "..F-For running into you that day..f-for taking up space in your life.." He sniffles the tears starting to fall down on his face. "..F-For being so weak..f-for being selfish..f-for letting you get close to someone like me!" He's crying so much, his body shaking. "Y-You would be so much better off if I-I would just disappear M-Maka I-

"Stop it." She grabs a hold of him, pulling his body against hers. The boy's breath hitches and his eyes shake as she gently wipes his tears away. "You are amazing Crona..Your the sweetest person I know. There is nothing bad about you..all the bad is Ragnarok and he isn't you."

She trembles against him..A tear falling down her face.

"Don't say something like that! It would never be better for you to disappear Crona! If you disappeared..I would be alone..if you disappeared..I'd lose it.." More tears fall. " Your all I have left..My mother is gone..She's dead Crona and my heart is broken..Don't you remember your the one who pulled me back? Your the one who brought me back? Without you..I'd break Crona.."

"M-Maka-

"Don't say sorry for being apart of my life!" She trembles against him, her tears keep falling. "That's like saying sorry for being the only thing keeping me going.." She wheezes and she sounds pathetic. "..My mother's gone..I n-need you! I-

Crona suddenly cups her cheeks gently..He has a deep frown on his face as he watches the water fall down her face..with a shaky hand he wipes the tears away..brushing the flesh of her skin so softly.

Her breath hitches at the look in his eyes..His blue eyes are deep looking..deep with concern and affection for her.

"P-Please don't..don't cry.." The boy's eyes get watery as he keeps wiping her tears away. "I-It hurts to much..I-I hate to see you cry..m-my heart feels like s-someone is gripping it..m-my stomach doesn't feel good..I-I feel sick..P-Please don't cry..I-I won't say those things again if it upsets you..b-but I can't help to feel that way..I-I killed so many people Maka..I-I've hurt so many people-

"I don't care." She grabs him..her shoulders are shaking. "You haven't hurt me Crona..You have only helped me..Don't push me away..Don't ever push me away-

"I-I'm doing w-what's best for you!" He cries, he can't stop crying now. "I d-didn't want to tell you to leave last time but..I-I had to! I-I don't want you to get hurt Maka..I-I don't want to be the cause of it.." His voice is so shaky. "If you were to g-get hurt...I-I think I-I would just die.." He puts a hand to his heart. "..I-It hurts so much just to see you cry..I-If I ever saw you hurt..I-I couldn't deal with it.."

"What's best for me is you Crona!" She pulls him closer as if she didn't..He would just disappear. "I can't do this alone! I will only get hurt if you push me away Crona..That hurts more then any physical wound.." She grabs his hand and puts it against her chest where her heart is. "..It hurts me here Crona."

"I-I don't want to..t-to push you away Maka..y-you don't know how hard it was for me to s-shout at you to get out..I-I thought I was going to fall to pieces..a-and then to watch you leave from my window..I-It hurt to watch you but..I-I couldn't keep my eyes off you..o-once you were gone all I could think about was you and it hurt me..I-I wanted you there holding me in your arms but...I-I knew you wouldn't come back..n-not after you knew.."

"But I did come back." She wraps her arms around the boy, tangling her hair in his pink locks causing his breath to hitch. "..And now I hold you in my arms..the place where you belong..You don't have to feel that pain Crona..You don't have to push me away.." She tightens her grip around him. "..Because you know i'll come right back."

"B-But all I-I can d-do is hurt you-

"Crona you kept me from breaking..You made me feel again when I was incapable of such a thing after my mother died..You protected me from Stein when I was hiding in your room..and even now..you protected me from the demon..the only time you have hurt me..is when you push me away."

"..I-I don't want to hurt you.." He trembles against her. "..B-But I don't want to touch you..w-with these blood stained hands..Y-You must be an angel Maka..y-you must be..n-no one would ever show someone like me k-kindness..after knowing my sins..after knowing how much of a f-freak I am.."

"I want you to touch me." She grabs one of his hands and brings it to her lips..She kisses the palm of his hand affectionately. "I want your touch Crona..I need your touch just like a need you. I don't care about what you have done in the past..I only care about right now.."

She keeps kissing his hand..licking his small knuckles.

..It's true.

She doesn't care he's killed people..

Maybe she is a bad person but really there not her problem.

She doesn't know about the family but..she understands him killing the nurses.

He's been here since he was five..Maka can't stand any of the nurses other then Girko..

She would probably kill a couple herself.

It's not like you can get in trouble here..

He's insane.

He can do whatever and just stay in this room because he is insane.

Maybe Maka is insane too..for kissing this boy's hand..the hand he's used to take the life of others..maybe she's insane for being in here at all but..

She doesn't care.

She needs the boy.

"Y-You don't care about my..p-past?" The boy swallows the lump in his throat..his eyes looking at her..there hopeful. "Y-You..o-only care about now?"

"Yes, I only care about the here and now..I only care about how you make me feel." She gets closer, her breath on his lips. "Your all I care about."

"M-Maka.." His eyes get huge..His trembling increasing and his breathing becoming uneven but..his eyes are bright. "I-I'm..I-I'm all you care about?" His voice is no more then a whisper.

"Yes." She cups his cheeks..leaning her head against his.

"..Y-Your not real.." He tries to pull away but she holds him there. "Y-You can't be! T-This is just to g-good..to w-wonderful to be true! You-

Maka pushes her lips agaisnt his..loving the feel of how soft his lips are..how they part when he gasped.

She moves slowly..her lips lightly tugging at his buttom one..

Her heart beat is speeding up..

It feels so good just to kiss him.

"..Tell me Crona.." She pulls back just a little so she can talk against his lips. " Wasn't that real?"

"..I-I t-think s-so.." He pants against her..That one little kiss took his breath away. His face is so red. "T-That's hard to believe too.."

"I'm going to make you into a believer." She pulls him back into a kiss..

It's needy.

She can feel it..but she continues to bite his button lip.

The boy shivers as her tongue moves across his lips..causing his mouth to open more.

Maka shoves her tongue in..rubbing it against his.

It's sloppy and wet..His tongue is timidly poking hers while her's is pretty much raping his.

She feels the boy's body warm up..feels how much his ribs are moving up and down.

Maka loves the effect she has on him.

Her hands begin to move on there own..she starts at his chest then goes down..feeling the bones of his ribs..and the small muscles of his stomach..

She stops at his thighs.

Maka pulls him closer, her tongue raiding his mouth and her hands rubbing against his thighs.

"A-Ah M-Maka.." He groans breaking the kiss..his face is so red..his lips swollen with kisses. "..I-I'm getting that feeling again.."

"So am I." She continues to rub his thighs, being gentle with him but firm enough to make it feel good.

Crona is breathing so hard..little groans escaping his lips.

His eyes go out of focus and he stumbles back a little.

"Crona are you-

She takes her hands off his thighs only for him to grab her wrist.

"..C-Can you..C-Can you.." He looks away..his face is so red.

"Can I what Crona?" Maka smirks as she leans into him, planting small kisses against his neck.

"I-I..c-can you..a-ah!" He moans when she bites down on his neck, abusing the skin.

"Can I what?" She repeats against his neck, licking where she bit him.

Crona pants, his face so red but he doesn't answer her.

"..Do you want this?" Her hands fall back to his thighs and begin to rub there.

His breath hitches, his body tensing up.

He is getting so warm..

"Well Crona.." She purrs as she kisses up his neck to his ear, sucking on the ear lobe. She rubs harder against his thigh. "..Is this what you wanted?"

"I-I..I-I d-dont-" Maka starts to rub the inside of his thighs as she bites down on his neck. He moans..his body twitches a little.

"Answer me." She licks his throat. "Is this what you wanted Crona?"

"Y-Yes!" He squeaks when she bit down a little roughly on his neck.

"That's what I thought." She chuckles before kissing up to his lips..

The boy meets her eagerly, he grips her shirt as she rubs against him, moving her lips slowly against his.

She feels his small tongue lick her buttom lip..

It warms her whole being and before she knows it she's pushing Crona till he's laying on his back on the bed, her getting on top straddling him.

"M-M-Maka." His face is so dark as he looks up at her..his blue eyes are becoming half lidded..he looks slightly afraid. "..W-What are you doing?"

"Making you feel good." She leans down and kisses him slowly, running her hands threw his hair..It's a little knotty but she doesn't mind. "I missed you so much.."

"I-I missed you too- W-What are you doing?!" He squeaks his body tensing so bad when she had rubbed up his leg till she was under his hospital gown.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Her breathing is uneven as she feels against his bare thigh..it's so smooth..almost silkily.

She likes it.

She likes it a lot.

Maka wants to feel all the parts of this boy...Explore them all.

"I-It's r-really c-close to-" She grips his inner thigh causing the boy's eyes to flutter and his head to lean back. "O-Oh god M-Maka..I-I'm to warm."

And he is..really warm.

Maka likes that too.

"It's ok." She sooths as she rubs his bare thigh in a circle enjoying the groans and pants she's getting from the boy underneath her.

"A-Ah Maka..I-I..I-I want.." He looks up at her with his eyes half lidded..he glances at her lips.

She leans in and kisses him continuing to rub into his thighs.

Crona puts his shaky hands on her shoulders..He lightly nibbles at her bottom lip.

She can feel how needy he is..how much he wants it.

Maka pulls away, she can't help but to smirk out how the boy whimpers.

His eyes shake as he stares at her lips..his face is so red.

Maka takes her hand out of his gown to put his hands on her waist.

"It's ok." She whispers when he tenses. She holds his hands there.

"M-Maka I-

She cuts him with off with a kiss..the boy doesn't seem to mind.

He kisses her slowly at first..but he quickly begins to deepen the kiss.

Maka can feel his grip on her waist tighten.

She keeps up with him..all thw while aware his harden member can be felt against her thigh..the more they kiss, the more she can feel it.

Maka pulls away to look at Crona..

The boy is panting, his eyes half lidded and hazy with lust..but there's also a hint of fear in his expression.

"..D-Did I do something wrong?" He trembles on her gaze and tries to pull his hands from off her waist.

She stops him.

"You haven't done anything wrong." She speaks slowly as she takes his hands, making him feel agaisnt her sides..She brings his hands under her shirt..brushing his soft fingers against her bare flesh.

"M-Maka.." His eyes widen as he watches her shirt ride up..him being able to see her flat stomach and where he's touching her. His lip quivers..he bites down hard on it. "..I-I don't think..I-I don't think we should be doing this..I-I feel..r-really funny."

"How so?" She keeps guiding his hands, pulling up her shirt in the process.

she wants to feel her skin against his.

She wants to feel nothing but him.

The demon..Her mother's death..all that is in the back of her head.

All she can think about is Crona..and how much she likes him touching her.

"M-Maka t-that's to high I-I'm going to touch your.." His eyes go out of focus causing Maka to stop right before she gets to the beginning of her bra.

She didn't want him pasting out on her.

"It's ok you know.." She leans down and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's ok to touch me there..I don't mind but we can take this slowly."

She pulls his hands from out her shirt.

His eyes shake..there so hazy..his face so red.

Maka can feel how hard he is..it almost seems painful..cramped in the tight fabric.

"I want to try something.." She moves the boy over so she can pull the blanket over them while still straddling him.

"M-Maka what are you-

His words die on his lips as her hands rub up his legs..She rubs up his thighs, taking the gown with her.

Crona takes a sharp take of breath as he feels the cool air hit his free erection..The boy is trembling so bad.

"W-W-W-What a-are you d-d-doing!" He squeaks..his body is so warm underneath her.

Maka can't answer him.

She's to busy with something else.

Maka has heard about what dicks look like, boys draw them enough on the lockers at school but to see one in real life..it's different.

She's fascinated by it just like she is this boy.

Everything about him fascinates her.

Crona is..large.

Well he's large to her and it's almost a little intimating.

She did here something saying skinny guys have bigger dicks then fat dudes but..

Damn.

"M-Maka don't look a-at it!" He squeaks after seeing her just stare, he puts both his hands over his erection trying to hid it from her. " I-I really don't know how to d-deal with this!"

"I'm sorry." She leans down and kisses him on the lips...it's soft ,apologizing.

She probably went to far but..

It's hard to stay in line with this boy.

She's never had someone she has wanted to touch so bad.

"M-Maka.." He pants breaking the kiss. "T-This is really b-bad..I-I'm..and your..." His eyes are so hazy..

They tell her what his lips aren't.

He doesn't think this is bad.

She can see he wants more.

"How is it bad Crona?." She breaths against his lips as her hands start to go down his body.

"I-I..I-It's.." His breathing is so bad..his muscles clench as she goes down his stomach.

"I want to make you feel good." She slowly takes his hands away from his erection..they shake but..they don't fight against her.

Maka doesn't look down at it so not to alarm him again.

She moves in and kisses him slowly as her hands move downward.

Her hand closes around the boy's shaft..it's so warm..and it's throbbing.

"M-Maka!" He breaks the kiss with a half moan, half squeak, his eyes are shaking so bad. "Y-You j-just touched my...y-your still touching my.." He takes deep breaths, his eyes going out of focus. " Y-Your not suppose to t-touch there Maka..I-It's giving me a tingling feeling..I-It can't be right.."

"Really?" She gently moves her hand up his shaft, it twitches against her as she makes it up to the tip. Crona takes a sharp in take of breath before holding it, shutting his eyes so tight. "..Are you sure I'm not suppose to touch here?"

She keeps rubbing him..exploring his length and warmth.

She can feel her own body get really warm.

Crona's face is almost blue now..he's holding his breath.

Maka rubs up to his head, her finger bushing against the slit.

The boy finally lets out his breath in a loud moan...He pants loudly but he keeps his eyes shut.

His moan only deepened her desire.

Maka grips him tighter and starts pumping..

She's heard enough stories about this at school..it seems easy enough.

Crona's is going crazy.

He moans loudly as he grips the bed sheets..he breathes heavy, sweat starting to form on his brow.

"M-M-Maka t-this is- Oh god...I-It.." He keeps moaning and groaning barely able to talk.

"It's ok.." She leans down against his neck and begins to kiss the skin there while she keeps pumping him..

She goes faster..she goes harder.

"A-Ah oh M-Maka t-this..I-I've never.." He moans beside her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Is it good?" She breaths heavy against his neck, gripping his member all the more tighter.

"O-Oh g-god y-y-yes!" He squeaks when she rubbed up to the tip of his head, the boy shivers underneath. "P-Please Maka...D-don't..d-don't' stop.."

He's pleading with her.

She probably couldn't stop any way.

He's to addicting.

She leans in and kisses him deeply..it's wet and sloppy ..she's trying to mute his loud moans as she strokes him harder.

The feel of him in her hands..the way she' making him moan and groan..she likes it. She likes this power she has over him.

"M-Maka!" He moans loudly breaking the kiss..His eyes are open, there wide and hazy. "Y-You have to s-stop..I-I have to p-pee!"

She doesn't stop.

This causes her to go faster.

She hasn't done this before but she knows what that feeling means..

She wants to make him explode.

"A-Ah! M-Maka s-stop.." He pants, moaning against her neck..he's sweating so bad. "I-I'm going to...I-I'm about to-

A strangled cry escapes the boy's throat his eyes flutter as he bucks into her hand.

She feels the warm liquid on her hand and feels the boy's body relax underneath her.

Maka can't help but to stare at the boy..

He looks so relaxed now..His eyes are dark and half lidded with lust but..there's no fear, no worry in them like there usually is..

She took that from him.

She has made him feel bliss.

"M-Maka.." He breaths out her name..it's a whisper..his breathing is slowly going back to normal. "W-What..W-What did y-you just do..?"

"I made you feel better." She brings her hand up that is coated in the boy's seed.

"T-That w-was..t-that.." He can't speak..

Maka loves how relaxed his body feels underneath her..how his half lidded eyes look her over..his eyes full of lust for her.

She did this to him.

His breath hitches as he watches her take a small lick of the white stuff on her hand..she wants to taste him..

It has a plain flavor.

It doesn't really taste sweet for salty.

"Y-You.." His eyes watch her but..she can see he liked her tasting him.

"It's ok." She wipes the rest off on the edge of the bed before laying down next to him.

"..I-I've never felt like this before Maka.." Crona turns his head to look at her..his bangs getting in his face. "I-I feel so..g-good..t-that felt so good..I-It felt amazing and I just..w-wow.."

"I'm glad you liked it." She moves the bangs out of his face and tucks it behind his ear, smiling at him gently.

"..Maka.." He says her name in a song voice..A small smile gracing his lips as he looks over her face..his eyes still have that lust but..she also sees his..adoration of her..sees how much she means to him.. "Y-You are..incredible..j-just everything.."

"Your incredible Crona." She pecks his nose.

"Maka..." He wraps his arms around her..pulling her against his chest. He locks eyes with her... "..D-Do..D-Do you love me?"

She blinks.

Maka opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out.

"I-It's ok..you don't have to a-answer.." He smiles at her..his eyes light up. "..Because she was wrong.. you came back..you..you still like me..you didn't leave me.."

A single tear falls down his cheek..that small smile still on his face.

"I-I'm just so happy.." He pulls her closer, nuzzling his head against the top of her head. ".I-I thought I would lose you but..h-here you are..i-in my arms..s-she was wrong Maka.."

"..Did Medusa tell you I would leave?" Maka blushes slightly at being held so gently by the boy.

"Y-Yes..s-she told me..y-you would never come back..t-that you would be afraid of me.." He trembles..his voice getting shaky. "..S-She told me you wouldn't like me anymore but.."

He stops his trembling when he feels Maka rub his back.

"..S-She was wrong." He whispers against the top of her head as he gently draws circles into her shoulder.

"Of course she was." She gets closer to him, snuggling up to his warmth. "..I told you I would never leave you..do you believe me now Crona?"

"..Y-Yes." He sighs in relief. "..I-I believe you Maka..y-you don't break your promises."

"I-

Crona gently grabs her face by the chin and lifts her face up to his.

They lock eyes..his blue eyes hold..determination maybe?

It's interesting.

"I-I'm going to do all I can for you..w-while your with me..n-no one can hurt you..n-not even that demon." He rubs her face gently. "..Y-You do know not to fear it right?"

"..Yeah but it's hard.." She raises an eye brow. "..You still haven't told me how you knew that it was a demon..or a curse."

"I-I can sense them.." He averts his gaze..something flashing threw his eyes. "..I-I can see demons..and I-I can feel curses.." He grips onr of his arms rather tightly. "..I-I felt it when you walked in but..I-I was hoping it wasn't you.."

"..But you said something about a 'she'.. you said that-

Suddenly the door flies open.

Two cops come marching in the door, with them a certain doctor.

"There she is." His glasses glare as he points towards her.

Shit.

"Maka Albarn you are under arrest for breaking into a patient's room and stealing a file!" A cop barks taking a step forward.

"I didn't steal any file." Maka growls back.

"Then what's this?" Stein holds out Crona's file and her face pales. "This was laying out side of the door..Don't tell me it wasn't you because that's just a lie. Maka your in big trouble."

"I-

"I-It wasn't her!" Crona puts a arm around Maka protectively. "I-It was Medusa! M-Maka is innocent!"

"Even if she didn't take the file, she broke into your room." Stein looks over at the two cops. "Take her out of here."

"N-No!" He hugs Maka close..glaring at the two men. "..I-I'm warning you..s-stay back..o-or i'll have to deal with you."

The cops keep moving closer, they have there sticks out ready to beat someone if they have to..the other has hand cuffs.

Maka is going to jail.

"I-I'll protect you.." Crona whispers against the top of her head. "..I-I won't let them take you away from me."

Maka doesn't respond.

The cops are getting closer.

She doesn't want Crona to get hurt..

She would rather go to jail-

"Y-You asked for it." Crona grinds his teeth, a growl admitting from his throat. "Ragnarok!"

Maka feels the air get dense as the boy bows his head.

The cops must not feel it..they keep walking closer.

Suddenly Crona isn't hugging her any more.

He's right in front of the two cops.

"Hey ass holes!" The boy smirks at how the men jump at how fast he moved to in front of them. " Lets see if your training prepared you for this.."

One of the cops moves quickly getting around the boy, holding his arm behind his back to pin him.

"Get the girl! i'll hold him-

THe boy twist his body at a unnatural angle making him able to grab the hand that's pinning his arms..he grips it tightly..

Maka hears a snap.

The cop cries out in pain as he falls back holding his hand that's now twisted up at a odd angle..the bone is sticking out of the skin.

"Jake!" The other man looks at his comrade in concern before he charges towards the boy, his stick ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Is this all you can do?" The boy grabs the man's wrist stoping his attack..A large crazy grin rips out on his face. "..Well the law is fucked." He punches the cop across the face with his other hand..sending him flying across the room, hitting the wall with a crack.

"We need back up!" The cop with the broken hand yells into a walkie talkie. "A patient is harder to deal with then we-

"You sneaky bastard!" The boy is in front of him in a second ripping the machine from his hand, throwing it down on the ground and stomps on it..it breaks under his weight. "You'll pay for that!" He grabs a hold of the man's arm..twisting it quickly..

Maka hears another snap.

Tears well up in the grown man's eyes as he cries out in pain, trying to move away from the boy.

"You pussy." The boy grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the ground like it's nothing. "Stop crying like a bitch."

"Crona!" Maka shouts his name when she sees that he is choking the cop..

He's going to kill him.

The boy tenses and lets go of the man.

He falls on his butt holding his neck, panting.

"Oh my.." Stein blinks watching the boy intently..he looks between Maka and Crona.

"What you want some to gramps?" The boy jerks twoards the scientist, cracking his knuckles. "I've been waiting to beat the shit out of you for so long-

"Stop now!" Five more cops pile into the room..this time they all have there guns out..there all pointing it at Crona. " Put your hands up now!"

"Fuck you." He grunts crossing his arms.

"You girl!" One cop yells towards her. "Come on now, walk slowly over here with your arms up..if you come willingly your punishment won't be as bad. Come on. Now."

Maka starts to get off the bed..

She doesn't want Crona to get hurt..Her heart feels gripped at just seeing them point those guns at him.

"The girl isn't going any where." The boy is suddenly right in front of her, he pulls her into a embrace, holding her protectively glaring at the cops. "This is my bitch, fuck off."

The cops take a step forward.

"Oh you still want to fuck around with me?" The boy chuckles darkly as he lets go of her..he bends his back all the way to the floor..looking at them upside down. "Fuck with this!"

The lights suddenly go out.

When they turn back on.. Crona is gone.

Maka's breath hitches as she sees the boy standing behind the cops..his bangs covering his eyes.

A large smile rips out into his face.

The lights go back out.

She hears screaming..banging..and cracking..

When the lights turn back on..

Crona is standing in front of her..with his back turned to her.

All the five cops lay on the floor..they aren't moving.

She can see the blood on his gown.

"Any more?!" The boy laughs loudly. "Does any one else want to fuck with me?!"

"..Why are you protecting her?" Stein looks at the deranged boy blankly..like he didn't just see him beat the shit out of 7 cops by himself.

"Because I own her." He crosses his arms. "Call this off. Now."

"I can not allow that." Stein steps in himself.

The boy takes a step forward only to pause..

12 cops pile into the small room..they all have there guns out pointing at the boy.

"Take him out!" One growls.

"No!" Maka gets in front of him, with her arms out stretched "Don't shoot!"

The cops pause but they don't put down their guns.

"Listen bitch I don't need you to-

"I'll go with you..just don't hurt Crona." She puts her hands up and starts to walk towards them.

"Your not going any fucking where!" The boy grabs her and pulls her back.

"Ragnarok don't be stupid!" She struggles with him but his grip is tight.

"Bitch your the one being stupid!" He growls as he grips her hair and pulls it a little to roughly so she's behind him. "I got this shit!"

"If you don't let her go we'll shoot." A cop growls.

"I don't think so." Ragnarok suddenly pulls Maka so she's in front of him, he grips her head roughtly on either side. "Put your guns down now or i'll snap her neck."

"W-What?" Maka tries not to tremble but she is.

"He's bluffing!" A cop growls.

"Oh?" A smirk rips out on his face as she slowly starts to turn her head..

Oh...god..Maka is so afraid..

'I'm fucking crazy as shit man! i'll snap this girls neck like it's a stick!"

He keeps turning her head.

"Alright, alright.." The cops all place ther guns down. "..Let go of the girl."

"Not a chance.." The boy lets go of her head though causing Maka to sigh in relief. "All of you fuck off."

"We-

"Oh my goodness! What's going on here?!" Medusa suddenly walks into the room..looking shocked at seeing the blood and the cops.

"Stand back." Stein grabs a hold of her but she moves from his grip.

"No I demand to know what's going on?" Medusa shouts glaring at Stien.

"Maka has broken into the room and stolen Crona's file." His glasses glare. "The cops are here to deal with her."

"She didn't break into his room or steal the file." She looks over at Maka..her yellow snake eyes lighting up. "I let her into the room and gave her the file."

"What?!" Stein growls..his face is actually red..it's not blank..no he's pissed. "What were you thinking?!"

"..The girl deserves to know what she's getting herself into.." Medusa crosses her arms. "I gave her to file so she would know..but even after reading it she insisted to seeing the boy..I didn't have the heart to stop her."

"Forget the girl." Stein growls at the cops. "Take her in! She has done this!"

The 12 cops turn around to face Medusa.

"..What the fuck is this bitch doing.." Ragnarok growls under his breath..his eyes shaking slightly.

"Your right it was all me..don't touch the girl." Medusa bows her head.

"Your fired Alice..I can't believe you would do this." Stein shakes his head.

..Wait Alice?

Maka looks at Medusa..

She's smirking.

"Oh but I enjoyed this job so much." Medusa suddenly runs out of the room and..

Disappears.

"She went this way!" The cops shout and run after where they think she went, each picking up one of there fallen comrades.

"..Maka come on." Stein looks over at her. "It's time to go..your not getting in trouble just..just come on."

"No." Ragnarok puts a arm out in front of her stopping her. "She isn't going anywhere. We have things we need to talk about."

"I can't-

"I won't hurt her." He growls. "So fuck off if I wanted to kill her I would have done it already."

"..Make it quick." Stein stands by the door way.

THe boy grabs her and pulls her over farther away from Stein so he can't hear.

"..So your serious about this?" The boy crosses his arms looking at her blankly.

"..Serious about what?" She blinks still trying to process all that's happen.

"About sticking around Crona." He grunts. "Even after you know all the shit we have done..we killed a fucking babay for god's sake."

"No, you killed a baby" Maka growls.

"Maybe." He shurgs. "It doesn't matter. Me and this bitch are pretty much one in the same. You can't have him with out me."

"Crona doesn't kill." She glares. "You do.'

The boy stares at her for a long moment.

"..Did you fuck him?"

"What?" Maka blinks taken aback at the ramdom question.

"I heard some strange sounds coming from Crona and his blood was pumping.. I was going to come and check on him but he told me to fuck off!" He grumbles crossing his arms. "This bitch has grown some balls i'll tell you that..i'll get him back though...I'll probably make him eat a bug or some shit like that.."

"We didn't have sex.." Maka averts her gaze feeling a little odd talking to Ragnarok about this.

"Well what ever the fuck you did keep doing it." The boy cracks his shoulders. "I've never felt this bitch so loose before."

".." Maka blushes not sure what to say..

Today has been so crazy.

"Alright well i'm going to get out of here-

"Wait!" She grabs the boy's wrist like that could stop Ragnarok from leaving.

"..What?" He growls.

"..Why did you kill that family?" She looks him in those haunted eyes.

" We had orders." He rips his arm from her grasps.

"Orders from who-

"Stein!" Nurses run up to the man who is still watching them. "You got to come qucik! it's patient 876 again!"

"Damn it!" He cusses and runs with them..forgetting about Maka.

"Uh oh." Ragnarok grumbles. "Shit."

"What-

The door slowly closes..revealing Medusa who was apparently behind it.

She smiles at them.

"Hello Maka..Ragnarok." The door shuts.

" How the fuck did you do that?" Maka blinks..this is all so confusing.

"How rude." She chuckles. "I just saved you..you could at least thank me."

"I'm not thanking your for shit." Maka growls. "It's your fault any way!"

"Such a mouth on you." Medusa smirks. "..You and her had that in common didn't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It seems you choose to see my son any way." Medusa's smirk falls. "..Why did you come back knowing he has killed others?"

"I know it wasn't him." Maka looks over at Crona. "..It was Ragnarok. Crona doesn't kill."

"How can you be so sure?" She crosses her arms looking Maka over with a amused smile. " Crona is-

"I don't care what you have to say bitch." Maka glares. "Fuck off and leave Crona alone."

"Oh my..i'm only trying to help you Maka.." Medusa sighs. "..It's the least I can do for poor Kami.."

"Get my mothers name out of your mouth." Maka takes a step froward.

"..Heed this warning Maka Albarn.." Medusa smirks. "..The ones you see as friends are the people you truly have to be worried about..there are dangers all around you Maka..step carefully or you will fall."

"I don't need-

Medusa disappears..

What the fuck?

"Your saw her right?" Maka turns to look at Ragnarok only to see Crona's body laying on the floor, his eyes closed. "Crona!" Maka runs to him and kneels next to him, shaking the boy.

"M-Maka.." The boy groans opening his eyes. "..R-Ragnarok..stopped them right?"

"Yes he did but-

Crona leans up and hugs her.

He's trembling.

"I-I was so worried.." He breaths against her neck. "..T-There not taking you to jail?"

"..No." She hugs him back..her glossy eyes looking down. "..Crona did you..did you see her?"

"S-See who?" He tilts his head to side looking at her.

"..Nothing." Maka sighs and rubs her head.

"A-Are you ok Maka?" He frowns deeply.

"..Yeah i'm alright."

She isn't really though.

Everything is fucking crazy.

"_it's 6:30 time to- hey wait!"_ The intercom cuts off.

Maka blinks.

Huh that's weird..

Maka stands up to leave-

"N-No!" Crona grabs her hand..looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes. "P-Please..p-please don't leave me Maka.."

"I have to Crona.." Maka frowns as she leans down and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. "..I don't want to..I really don't."

"T-Then don't.." His eyes water. "W-We can figure something out so you can stay..I-I don't want to be apart from you anymore Maka.."

"It's ok Crona." She rubs his cheek soothingly. " I'll be back Saturday..it's only a couple of days.."

"..M-Maka.." A tear falls down his face.

"It's ok." She kisses his cheek, holding the frail boy close to her. "I'll be back..you know I will."

"..W-Will you think of me?" He blushes fidgeting.

"All the time." She kisses his nose.

"..I-I can'tstop thinking about you..I-I never want you to leave.." He takes a deep breath. "..b-but I know you have to.."

"I'll be back soon." She gives him one last kiss before walking towards the door.

It's locked.

"Ragnarok." Crona mumbles sadly and she hears the door click. "..T-There you go Maka.."

Just roll with it Maka..

"..Thank you Crona.." She smiles at him. "Don't worry. I promise I will be back."

She's about to walk out of the door.

"I-I..t-think I.." He bows his head. "..n-never mind..i-i'll see you..S-Saturday.."

"..See you Saturday.." She nods before she walks out the door.

It shuts behind her.

Fuck.

So much has happen it's hard to even think of it all..

She's so confused..

Everything is so fucking confusing..

Maka walks down the hall way and takes the elevator down.

"It wasn't me!" She hears a woman scream as soon as the doors open back up.

"You said you did it yourself!" A cop growls as he holds someone in a hold while he puts the hand cuffs on her..

Maka's eyes widen..

There arresting that brown haired lady at the front.

"I said no such thing!" She screams. "I'm innocent!"

" Tell it to the judge lady." The cop grunts as he starts to drag her out.

"Stein tell them it wasn't me!" She pleads to the doctor.

"..Alice don't even start." His glases glare. "Have fun in jail, don't think you have a job to come back here to."

"It wasn't me!" Alice screams as the cops drag her out.

Maka watches with dread gripping her heart.

She knows it wasn't her..

She saw Medusa tell them she took it but..

She rembers stein called her Alice..

Just what the fuck?

"Maka get out of here before I change my mind about having you arrested." Stein looks over at her coldly.

She doesn't say anything.

She jsut walks out.

"Maka." Kid waves at her, smiling from his car. "How was your time with Crona? Do you feel better?"

She just looks at him.

Then she gets in the car.

Maka doesn't know how to feel..

"Maka?" He frowns.

"..Lets go back to your place." She sighs.

"Of course." He looks at her in concern but starts driving.

..Seriously some questions have been answered but more have came up..

When the hell is this all going to end?

ok so lets recap..

Ragnarok isn't a personality..she felt him..he was able to fight her demon off and unlock the door.

Crona can see the demon while she can't.

He knew about it with out her telling him and said something about the curse.

Medusa can fucking disappear from thin air.

Medusa came in and took the blame but..they called her Alice..and they took that woman away..

..Just what the fuck is going on..?

Maybe she's already insane and none of this is happening..maybe it's all in her head..

Maka watches her relection in the window of kid's car grin crazily.

Yup..maybe she's just insane.

* * *

** so double post! yeah this story isn't base on logic at all lol but I like it. you guys probably were not expecting me to put that sexy time in there.. I just felt it was needed. please review! thank you so much for all the support!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Maka's heart is beating so fast.._

_She feels sweat drip down her face._

_Her eyes shake as she looks at the home before her..this haunted place of death.._

_She doesn't want to be here._

_She wants to leave._

_"Make a choice.." The snake by her feet hisses looking up at her with it's piercing yellow eyes. " You can't have the boy with out the darkness or the chaos..to choose him is to choose madness it's self."_

_Maka trembles staring at the house.._

_Her brain is telling her leave._

_Her heart is telling her to move forward._

_"If you enter this house again you will have him..you will have him and all his darkness..If you leave, your leaving the boy as well but you'll be spared." The snake's tongue grazes her leg causing Maka to take a step back._

_Maka's heart hurts._

_"Make your choice."_

_Maka grips her fist._

_She takes a step forward._

_"I see..you chose the path of the damned." The snake chuckles. "Lets see how long you last."_

_Maka ignores the snake as she keeps walking closer to the home..The closer she gets the clearer she can hear crying.._

_The house looks haunted..it's eclipsing the sun causing shadows to dance all around it.._

_The crying keeps getting louder.._

_Maka steps on the first step to the front porch.._

_The crying has turned into bitter wailing._

_With a shaky hand she pushes open the door._

_It's pitch black._

_She takes a deep breath before she steps in.._

_The lights come on._

_Maka doesn't look down..she already knows what she's stepping in.._

_Blood._

_It's everywhere._

_Crona sits in the middle of it all, his body covered in blood..a knife in his hand._

_He's wailing like a hurt animal, his little shoulders shaking so bad._

_Maka tries to speak but she can't.._

_She walks slowly towards the small boy..being careful to walk over the mutilated limbs of who ever use to live in this house..this house that is now haunted with death and the crying of this little boy._

_Maka stops right in front of the young boy..her heart hurts so much..her feet are soaked in blood._

_Blood really is thicker then water._

_"P-Please..p-please stop.." The little boy sniffles, clutching the knife in his hand. ".I-I didn't watn to do this..I-I'm so sorry.."_

_"..Crona.." Maka frowns and reaches out to comfort him, to hold him in her arms._

_Suddenly a loud crying is heard._

_..It sounds like the high pitch cry of a baby._

_Crona's head whips up, his haunted blue eyes wide._

_"N-No..o-oh no! S-She's going to be here soon!" He gets up and starts to run out of the living room, his feet making bloody foot prints as he goes._

_Maka runs after him with out even thinking about it._

_The little boy stumbles over his on feet, tripping a couple of times having to hold on to the wall so he doesn't fall._

_He leaves his bloody hand prints on the walls..smearing the blood of the people you once lived in this beautiful home._

_Now it's covered in blood._

_Now it's haunted._

_Maka runs after him but it seems no matter how fast she runs Crona is always far away from her..the hallway there running down seeming to go on forever._

_All the while the baby's crying is getting louder._

_She watches as Crona runs into a room at the end of the hall._

_Maka pumps her legs and enters right after him._

_The door shuts behind her._

_"S-Sophia!" Crona whispers as he runs over to the crib, he leans his head down in it. "P-Please Sophia you have to b-be quiet! S-She doesn't know about you! Y-You can be saved..P-Please Sophia shh s-she will be here any mintue.."_

_The baby keeps crying._

_Maka walks over slowly to see what Crona's doing._

_The boy is trying to pull a small pink blanket over a small baby..tears fall down it's face as it keeps screaming._

_"P-Please.." The boy is begging as he gently rocks the crib. "S-Sophia you must be quiet now..e-everything is going to be ok..s-she doesn't know about you..shh."_

_The baby doesn't understand._

_It sees the blood that's covering the boy's face._

_Even babies understand that's not a good thing._

_"I-It's ok..I-It's ok..sshh." He's begging her as he takes a rattle from the crib and starts to shake it._

_The baby's crying slowly starts to die as her eyes look at the rattle the boy is holding with interest._

_"S-See? Everything is ok..s-she doesn't know..I-I won't hurt you.." Crona smiles down at the baby..A sweet smile that's ruined by the blood that dirties his face._

_He hands the baby the rattle before he puts the blanket over her, tucking it so she isn't moving to much._

_Then he starts to put a whole bunch of stuff animals into the crib to hide the baby._

_He looks over his work before turning to walk out of the room._

_Crona's breath hitches and he falls back._

_Maka looks over to see what caused this out of him but.._

_She doesn't see anything._

_But the door is now open._

_"Hello Crona.." A voice coos..it's coming from where the door is._

_"..." The boy's teeth chatter but he doesn't respond._

_Maka hears foot steps come closer but she doesn't see anyone.._

_Crona sees them though and he's afraid._

_She hears white noise around her for a moment..like when a old VCR tape is done the TV just turns to a bunch of static..well that's what's she's hearing.._

_The scene she watches twitches a little...as if it paused right here then restarted up._

_"You killed them all?" It's a woman's voice and she sounds close to Crona._

_"Y-Yes..j-just as you said.." Crona bows his head._

_"..Hm? Then what's that?"_

_The boy tenses, his teeth chattering worse._

_He bows his head._

_"The bitch was pregnant they were planning on having a girl." The boy's voice changes. "Key word planning."_

_"How delightful." The woman chuckles._

_"..." The boy grinds his teeth before bowing his head again._

_"A-a]Are we going h-home now?" The boy askes nervously, his eyes shaking as he looks up._

_"Yes-_

_The sound of the baby's rattle is heard._

_"..Crona what was that?" The woman's voice is suspicious._

_"I-I don't know..I-I didn't hear anything." He smiles nervously._

_The rattle is heard again..and the stuff animals start to move._

_"..Do you take me as a fool?" The woman growls and suddenly the stuff animals are flying everywhere till the baby can be seen.._

_The baby is holding the small rattle looking up at the person Maka can't see with big , green innocent eyes._

_"P-Please d-don't!" Crona runs over to the crib, he looks at the person with watery eyes. "P-Please w-we can leave her alone can't we? S-She hasn't done anything wrong..s-she didn't go against you..p-please.."_

_Maka watches as the baby is lifted up and held like someone is holding her in there arms._

_"What a beautiful baby girl.." The woman coos rocking the baby in her arms._

_"Y-Yeah.." Crona's eyes get hopeful. "S-Sophia is really nice..w-we don't have to hurt her right? C-Can't we just leave her here?"_

_"Of course not."_

_Crona's hope is crushed, she sees it in his eyes._

_"B-But..s-she didn't-_

_"Her bitch of a mother was blessed with this beautiful baby girl..while I was cursed with you." The woman's voice is sharp. "You disgusting piece of trash! Must you always disappoint me?"_

_"I-I d-didn't-_

_"Kill her Crona." The baby moves closer to the boy. "Kill her for me..make me proud of you..maybe I won't want to puke every time I see your ugly face."_

_"P-Please..o-oh please don't make me d-do this!" Crona falls to his knees, hot tears falling down his face..he crawls over and looks as if he's holding onto someone's leg looking up at them with those big, sad eyes. "P-Please..I-I can't..-I-I can't hurt Sophia."_

_"Your a disgrace." Crona is shoved off like he was kicked, the boy falls back with a cry. "I can't believe I acutally gave birth to you..that you came from me..it disgusts me so much. As soon as I laid my eyes on you I knew you would be a disappointment..I should have just left you in the garbage like all my other useless trash."_

_"I-I'm sorry.." The tears keep falling down the poor boy's face..his shoulders shaking so bad. "I-I'm soryr but..I j-just can't..p-please..p-please don't make me kill her.."_

_"Of course i'm not going to make you kill her Crona." The woman speaks in a fake sweet voice._

_"S-So we can just leave her here?" Crona looks up at the woman with bright eyes threw his tears._

_"Leave her here to what? You killed her mother and father..no we can't just leave her Crona.." The woman chuckles evily. "That would be a waste..no she will make a nice collection to my other guinea pigs..i've never had one so young though..I wonder how much she can take before she just dies?"_

_"N-No S-Sophia is to young! S-She wouldn't last a second with your e-experiments.." Crona cries desperately._

_"..Hmm your right...oh well, I have another use for her." Suddenly Maka sees a large snake sliver up next to the crib. "Aw who's my baby?" She hears the woman coo.. "I have a snack for you.." She brings the baby closer to the large snake..it's opening it's mouth. "..I wonder how long it will take before the baby actually dies inside this snake? If I put her in feet first..maybe the acids would get to her before she suffocates-_

_"N-No! P-Please don't!" Crona's screaming desperately, his whole body shaking. "S-Sophia hasn't done anything bad! P-Please don't!"_

_"You know what to do Crona.." The woman coos. "You know how to save her from this horrible fate."_

_"P-Please..p-please don't make me.."_

_"I'm not." The woman chuckles. "I'm giving you a choice.."_

_Crona bows his head._

_"Be that way." The baby moves closer to the snake._

_"..I-I'm so sorry S-Sophia..p-please forgive me.." Crona's voice is no more then a whisper._

_He looks up with tears streaming down his face._

_"R-Ragnarok!"_

_The boy grips the knife and launches towards the baby._

_Suddenly everything goes black._

_Maka can't see any more..all she hears is that white noise again._

_Everything starts to change around her..it's moving to fast for her to keep up with.._

_Like a tape rewinding.._

_And Maka's caught in the middle of it._

_She puts her hands over her ears trying to drown out the white noise.._

_It's becoming unbearable._

_Suddenly there's a click._

_Maka opens her eyes._

_The noise has stopped._

_She isn't in that house anymore.._

_She stands in front of a bus stop.._

_A yellow school buss suddenly pulls up..little kids get out all smiling and laughing wiht there friends._

_Finally the last kid comes out.._

_Her breath hitches._

_Crona comes out of the buss alone..the only one who wasn't chatting it up with some one.._

_He wears that black dress..with little black dress shoes to match..he has a white bow in his hair._

_he doesn't look like a little boy at all..he looks like a young girl._

_The boy smiles down at the plant he's holding in his hands as he pasts her.._

_It's a small flower in a pot..the pot has a small heart on it saying 'Happy mother's day'_

_Maka's heart swells.._

_She remembers when she was young..they did the same thing once for mother's day in science class.._

_You would grow a flower, studying it and once it grew you got to take it home as a gift.._

_Maka remembers her mother's smile when she gave hers to her..it warmed her heart._

_And now Crona is about to give one to his mother..excitement is shining brightly in those eyes of his.._

_Maka follows him..she can't help but to smile..he's to cute when he isn't covered in blood.._

_The boy's cheeks are tinted, the dress slightly swaying as he walks, holding the pot so carefully to his chest._

_He turns a corner walking up to a brown house._

_As soon as he saw it his eyes lite up and he began running to it._

_Maka runs with him, watching the smile on the boy's face.._

_Crona throws open the door, with Maka right behind him._

_"M-Mom! M-Mom!" He cheers excitedly, his eyes bright.._

_Wait.._

_Maka frowns.._

_His eyes aren't blue.._

_There black.._

_"What have I told you about calling me that?" A cold voice responds to him before Medusa comes out of a room to see him, her cold eyes looking down at him._

_"I-I'm sorry M-Medusa.." He looks down shamefully. "..I-I forgot because I-I'm excited.."_

_"Excited about what?" She raises an eye brow._

_"..T-To give you this.." The boy blushes as he holds out the small flower, it trembles in his small hands. "H-Happy mother's day..w-we made them in class a-and-_

_"This is what there teaching you?" Medusa snatches the pot from his hands, studying the flower coldly._

_"Y-Yeah you just p-plant a seed in s-some soil and you can make life!" His eyes light up. "D-Do you like it? I-I picked out a yellow one because I-I thought-_

_"It's ugly." Medusa takes the pot and.._

_She throws it down._

_The pot shatters._

_Maka can only stare in disbelief.._

_How..How can she..?_

_"I-I.." Crona's eyes water as he looks at the broken pot._

_"Don't waste my time with these pointless things." Medusa growls. "Any thing you create can not be beautiful. Life isn't something you create Crona, it's something you will destroy."_

_"B-But I don't want to d-destroy.." He sniffles still looking at the pot on the ground._

_"Useless." She snarls. "..You are not my son, your a pitiful waste of a life like this flower!" She stomps down on what's left of the pot._

_Crona can only watce her with tears streaming down his face._

_"Clean it up." She throws him a broom and dust pan. "Throw it in the trash where it belongs."_

_"..." Crona bows his head as he gets on his knees and slowly starts to clean up the mess..the mess that use to be a nice little flower for his mother._

_"If only I had a girl..I wouldn't be dealing with this.." Medusa holds her head in her hands. "..No..no it's ok.." A smirk rips out on her face. "..I'll make you of use to me.."_

_She turns her back on him._

_"..Don't worry Crona.." She coos. "You'll soon have a friend..a friend for life.." She chuckles as she starts to walk away. "forget about life Crona, that's a part of light..while you are of the dark. You will only cause death."_

_She leaves._

_"..B-But I.." Crona trembles his head bowed. "..B-But I made life..I-I don't want to destroy.."_

_No one responds to him._

_"..B-But I guess the life I make..I-Is as useless and meanless as my own huh?" He trembles his words so bitter. "Y-You only think it's beautiful when I take away a-a creature's last breath.."_

_The boy holds his face in his hands as he cries._

_"..I-I only want to make you happy.." He picks up the pieces of the pot slowly with shaky hands. "..B-But you wont'..I-I never will.."_

_The tears slowly fall down his face, his dark eyes are starting to turn.._

_"..I-I'll never make you happy with l-life.." He looks at the crushed flower. "..O-Only death."_

_"Crona.." Maka feels a tear fall down her face. "No Crona..don't listen to her..that flower was beautiful she is just a bitch!..You can make life Crona..your life is beautiful! she's wrong! She's so wrong! Your worth more then she'll ever be!"_

_She runs over to hold the boy in her arms but.._

_Everything disappears._

_She's back in that forest with the starless sky._

_"It's sad isn't it?" The cloaked figure stands in front of her. "..The poor boy..his mother didn't love him one bit did she?"_

_Maka doesn't respond..tears are still falling down her face._

_"The boy's mother is so differnt then how Kami treated you..but at the same time they have much in common."_

_"Don't you ever fucking say that." Maka snaps, her eyes flaring. "My mother was nothing like that bitch!"_

_"Maybe not to you..but they are of the same kind-_

_"Fuck you!" Maka growls. "You don't know shit about my mother!"_

_"I know more then you." The woman sighs. " Oh poor Maka..you don't know anything about Kami do you? It's sad really. Kami kept so much from you..and now all this bad is happening to you..and it's all her fault-_

_"Shut the fuck up! My mom has had nothing to do with all this." She growls takeing a step forward her fist gripped._

_"She has had everything to do with this." The woman sighs. "..Kami messed with the wrong people and she didn't have enough to pay for it..in turn all this horrible things are transferred to you..and yet you don't even know..do you?"_

_"Leave me alone." Maka pants turning her back to this woman._

_"Do you even know what you are Maka?" The woman takes a step closer._

_"I'm a teenage girl with to many fucking problems." She growls ."That's what I am."_

_"Besides that..your missing some valuable information.." The woman walks so she's in front of her, she holds out her hand. "Please..come to me..let me tell you everything..let me make you what you truely are Maka."_

_"I'm already what I am." She growls. "I don't need you to be me."_

_"Ah, but you need me to be so much more." The woman takes a step forward. "..Trust me Maka..I can help you..together we can get this curse off of you..trust in me.."_

_"Fuck off!" Maka growls, her eyes flaring._

_"..Fine." She pulls her hand away. "..but heed this warning.." The woman starts to fade away. "..Be wary of the mayor and his son..there hiding something..they are dangerous to are kind Maka..step carefully..where you are now is truly the loin's den.."_

_Then she disappears._

_Everything disappears._

* * *

Maka's eyes open..and she wipes the water from them.

..Was that just a dream?..or were those real memories?

..She hopes it was just a dream but she knows it wasn't..

Crona..oh Crona..

She hears a thump.

Maka takes a deep breath.

She hears another thump..it's closer now.

..Crona..mom..give her strength..

She's slowly falling apart..

But she can't fall apart..

She has to be there for Crona.

There's a thump right by her head and she hears heavy breathing.

Maka turns her back on it.

Suddenly the blanket is ripped off her.

Maka can't help but to yelp..it's never been able to do..that before.

She watches as the blanket is thrown across the room.

Her heart is beating to fast.

She's afraid.

Maka pulls her knees to her chest.

Its' ok..it's ok...

Suddenly something grabs her and pulls her out of the bed.

She screams and struggles with it.

It lets go, she makes a run for the door..

The lights are flickering on and off as she runs out of the room.

She keeps running, she doesn't stop..

The lights are slowly turning off as she pasts them..

She's afraid..

Oh she's so afraid..

This isn't good.

Something pushes her and she falls face first on the floor.

It hurts but she gets right back up, running.

She grips the necklace her mother gave her..

Please..Please..

She needs help.

Her hand tingles that's holding the necklace..the lights stop flickering..

Everything goes quiet.

Maka pants as she walks over to the bathroom..being careful not to look in the mirror as she moves to the sink.

She turns it on and splashes cold water on her face.

..She's going to lose it..

It's to much..it's so much..

Maka hears a sound behind her and on instinct she looks up to look in the mirror.

Someone is standing behind her.

Maka screams and turns to attack this thing.

It grabs her arms stopping her before she makes the hit.

"Whoa whoa there no need to get so violent! We can share the crackers..in a symmetrical fashion.." Kid mumbles, his eyes closed as he holds her hands lightly.

Oh..it's just Kid..and he's sleep walking again.

"Uh Kid-

"Ssh." He puts a finger to her lips. "Come with me..we have to stop those..hoodlums!" The boy turns and starts dragging her along with him..He's stumbling alot.

..They say your never suppose to wake a sleep waker so..what the hell is she suppose to do?

"They think they can just..steal my things!..after I work so hard to maintain..symmetry.." He grumbles as he starts leading her over to the stair case.

"..Uh Kid I don't think there down stairs." She shakes him lightly. "Maybe you should check your bed room..better yet why not check your bed? and just stay there."

"Oh your trying to temp me M-Maka.." The boy gives her a goofy smile, pointing a finger in her face. "That's all you been doing..temping me.."

"Temping you with what?" She raises an eye brow.

"Like you don't know.." He leans in to close for comfort.

"I really don't." She pushes him away from her lightly.

"..There you go..pushing me away.." The boy frowns. "..You pull me close ..then you push me away..pull me close..then push me away..I don't like it one bit.."

"..Don't we still have to find thoes hoodlums?"

"Yes!" He shouts loudly causing her to jump a little. He grabs her and starts to stumble towards the stairs. "Come, I know their down here! They think they can get away with it!..i'll give them a good talking to is what i'll do.."

"Kid I don't think we should go down the steps." She watches how he stumbles wryly. "You'll fall."

"I have the agility of a bat." He boasts but..that has nothing to do with falling..

"Kid really I don't-

He leads her over to the stairs..he takes his first step down it and then trips.

Oh fuck her life.

"Kid!" Maka grinds her teeth as she grabs a hold of the boy trying to keep him from falling to his death..they have a lot of fucking stairs. The boy is a lot heavier then she thought..and she's starting to get pulled down with him. "Kid you seriously have to help me out now!"

She hears him snore..

...He did not fucking fall asleep..

But he did.

That's why he's so heavy.

"Kid!" She screams in desperation, she's losing her footing.

Suddenly there's strong arms around her, pulling her back up with Kid, steading the both of them.

"Oh my that was a close one." The mayor sighs in relief as he takes the asleep boy away from her.

"Your telling me.." She runs a hand threw her hair...

Of all the ways she could die..

It would be so stupid to die falling down some fucking stairs because of her friend sleepwalking..

At least being taken by a demon is more bad ass.

"Thank you for saving him." The mayor looks at her with his eyes so bright. "..He's all I have left you know?"

Maka looks over at him, studying the mayor's far away eyes.

".. -

"..Maka?" He looks over at her seriously..his eyes changing. "..Are you toying with my son?"

"No, I don't know what your talking about." She riases an eye brow.

"..Don't you see what your doing with that patient is killing him? Don't you know his feelings?"

"Yeah I do, I know he doesn't like me kissing Crona..but it's just something that happens..Kid understands."

"..Does he really?"

"What?"

"Never mind.." The mayor takes a deep breath. "..Well you better head back to bed kid-o, it's not safe to be up so late.." He picks up Kid and starts to walk away. "..The darkness will start messing with your head you know? So better be careful.."

"..I-

"Good night~" He waves her off as he disappears down the hallway.

"..." Maka stares at where the mayor was with a frown..

..That sounded like a warning..

Does she really have to be wary of the mayor?..

She knows she doesn't have to be wary of Kid..right?

Maka starts to pace up and down the hall way.

..Could they be conspiring against her?

Maybe they know..they know everything..

Maybe the mayor wants her to sleep so he can kill her..

Maka grips her head, her breathing speeding up.

All the paintings in the hallway are staring at her..there laughing at her..

The laughter is so loud..it's driving her mad.

She looks over at a mirror in the hallway..

It's not the paintings that are laughing..

She's the one who's laughing..

And she's still laughing..her green eyes shaking around madly.

She puts her hands over her mouth to stop it..but giggles keep escaping her throat.

Maka can't stop laughing..

How can she?!

It's all so funny you know?!

Crona's soft smile flashes threw her head..

Her laughter dies down..as a tear falls down her face.

..It's all so fucking funny you know?

Aren't you laughing?

You should be..because it's funny..

The tears keep falling down her face..but the smile stays on her lips.

..They say laughter is the best medicine..

She's just having a overdose.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Maka?" Kid looks over at her as they stop in front of the doors of there first period class. "..We really don't have to be here if it's to soon-

"I'm fine." She looks over at him blankly. "I don't want to fail."

"Yes but.." He looks at her in concern.

"Stop worrying, I told you already. If you keep worring like you are all your hair is going to fall out." She rolls her eyes.

"..I can't help it.." He pulls her close to him, cupping her cheeks. "If you ever feel the need to leave tell me..and we will. I won't let them give you a hard time Maka."

"..Alright but..it doesn't really matter Kid." She sighs. "No matter what there going to act like they do."

"Maybe but I won't let them go unpunished." He rubs her cheek gently with his thumb, his eyes staring intently into hers. "..I really care for you Maka."

"..I care for you too Kid." She raises an eye brow at how close he's getting.

The five mintue bell rings causing him to pause.

"..Maka one of these days will you give me the pleasure of taking you out?" He holds her hands gently in his. "..I must tell you something..something I should have told you a long time ago..but I want it to have the perfect setting."

"..Sure Kid if it's really your pleasure to spend money on me." She grunts not understanding the smile she gets from the boy.

"It's always my pleasure when it comes to you.." He pulls up her hand and lightly pecks it.

Maka blinks.

She's not really sure what to say about that..

He's been really touchy lately.

"Let's go to class shall we?" He beams at her taking her hand and leading her inside.

There the last ones to walk in.

All of them gasp at seeing them.

"Whoa there back!"

"Why are they holding hands?"

"I knew the mayor's son was getting it in with the insane girl!"

"It makes sense..it looks like he needs more wild in his life, the dude's so stiff."

"I think she lives with him now!"

"I heard that too!"

Kid just ignores them as he leads her up to there seats, well aware that everyone is watching.

At this point Maka doesn't really care.

They take there seats.

Kid gives her hand a squeeze of reassurance.

Maka doesn't squeeze back.

"I wonder where they have been?"

"I told you fucking!"

"I know where the girl's been.." A familiar voice sounds causing her to look over.

Soul is leaning back in his seat with his feet up on his table.

He gives her a smirk.

"She's been hanging at Chupa Cabra's."

"Like father like daughter!"

"..What does she work there?"

"I bet she does!"

Maka gives Soul the middle finger and he just shrugs it off.

"Chupa cabra's?" Kid raises an eye brow looking at her.

"..Long story.."

"Alright every one shut up, class is starting." The teacher walks in and slams his stuff on his desk as the bell rings. "I'm not in a good mood so lets just get this over with."

Maka knows the feeling.

Everyone quiets down.

"..Ok today we are going to be learning.."

Maka tries to listen to the teacher but...Crona pops into her head like he always does..

She remembers the boy's hazy eyes of lust..the way he moaned and how red he got..

She remembers how the boy felt in her hand..how long he was..the pants he made..

Maka feels her body start to get warm..

She remembers his taste..

And the look on his face when the boy had released..how calm he looked..

She wants to touch him again.

She wants to hear him moan her name..she wants to take all the bad away from him with her hands.

His body was so silky..like a girl's but he's definably not one..

She wants him.

She wants him right now.

"Uh..Maka.." Kid frowns. "..You got a little something.." He points to the corner of his mouth.

She wipes where he told her realizing she was drooling..

Oh god..is she really drooling over that boy?

..She wonders if Crona thinks about what she did to him..if he gets warm thinking about it like she is..if it turns him on like-

"Maka..are you sick?" Kid puts a hand to her forehead. "Your really hot.."

"No, Crona's what's hot." She blurts out.

"W-What?" His yellow eyes flash with hurt.

"Maka Albarn since you want to talk in my class why don't you come down and do this problem on the board." The teacher glares up at her.

The class laughs.

Maka shrugs and gets up, walking down to the board.

She takes the chalk from him as she studies the problem.

2xab + 43b =200

..What the fuck is this shit?

They made math just for her to fail...

Like what the hell, why is there letters with fucking numbers?

Who ever created this shit was a jack ass.

She puts the chalk to the board.

Everything gets fuzzy..

Things flash threw her head..

She sees Crona..

His smile.

When he cried.

His laugh.

His eyes..

Those eyes..

Her hand is moving with out her really thinking about it..

She finshes and puts down the chalk turning towards the class.

"Done." She grunts.

"..What the fuck is that?" The teacher raises an eye brow looking at the board.

All the class mates are mumbling.

"What-

Maka turns around to look at the chalk board..

Her breath hitches..

There on the board..isn't a answer to the math question..

There is three vertical eyes staring back at her..

Chills are sent down her spine at looking at them.

"..That's fucking creepy!"

"What the hell is that?"

"I told you she was fucking crazy!"

Maka turns around to face the class..

Her eyes meet Kid's..

He's frowning deeply..his eyes shaking slightly.

"So what's the meaning of this?" The teacher barks.

"..Math sucks ass and I like eyes. " She shrugs.

"..Maka I think you need to take a little trip." The teacher pulls out a pink slip from his desk.

"Yeah get her out of here!"

" Erase those creepy eyes!"

"You don't like my eyes?" Maka giggles not able to help it as she walks over to the board. "..To bad.."

She draws another three eyes..she presses down hard causing the chalk to shriek against the board..a smile rips out on her face.

"Leave!" the teacher growls handing her the paper.

"of course.." She walks out of the room back wards that smile still on her face. "But my eyes will be watching you~"

"I-

Maka leaves before he can say anything else.

* * *

"Maka?" Kid frowns deeply looking over at the girl who is staring at her refection in the mirror...her eyes are blank and unblinking.

She doesn't respond.

"..Maka?" The boy gently grabs her shoulder.

She blinks and looks over at him.

"..Are you alright?..What happen today at school?" The boy's frown hasn't left.

"..I don't know what your talking about." She averts her gaze.

"..What were those eyes Maka?" Kid rubs her shoulder gently. "..I've never seen any thing like them.."

"I'll be honest I don't know myself." She sighs. "But i've been seeing them all the time in my dreams lately."

"..Maybe it means something?"

"I wouldn't know."

"..Come with me." He grabs her hand, pulling her away from the mirror in the hallway.

Maka just lets him lead her threw the hallway into his room.

The boy lets go of her hand to go over to his dresser and pick up his lap top.

She quirks a eye brow but doesn't say anything.

"When in doubt.." He sits down and opens his lab top, typing something in. "..Look it up on Google."

"Hell yeah." Maka grins at him as she takes a seat next to him. "Google is amazing."

"Quite.." Kid's brows furrow. "Ok lets try..'What does seeing a pair of three vertical eyes mean in a dream?'"

He types it in and clicks.

A lot of websites about dreams come up but..there not about vertical eyes.

"..Here we go." Kid clicks on one.

A dark colored web site comes on the screen..

A picture of those three eyes are staring at them on the web site.

"The vertical eyes is a symbol from a old civilization..they used the eyes to warn the people of someone they should be wary of by painting the eyes on there door.." Kid hums in interests as he scolls down. "..The eyes themselfs represent the eyes of a demon god of madness.."

..Of course.

"What's the things name?" She finds her self asking.

"It says here they called him Asura-

Maka trembles at hearing that name..it sent a shock threw her spine..

A dark feeling is clouding her head and it's getting harder to see.

"-The legend goes that the demon is the cause of all madness..and once a person has turned mad he claims them for himself.." Kid continues not seeing what it's doing to her. "The legend says Asura was put to sleep a long time ago by a powerful.." The boy takes a deep breath. "..By a powerful witch when he had tooken her daughter...even though he is asleep his madness still reins."

Maka's itchy..

She scratches aggressively at the back of her hand..the more Kid speaks the more it itches..

Her eyes are shaking and sweat falls down her face.

She can barely breath.

"..The eyes were used to warn others of a not mentally stable person..in this old civilization they use to burn the symbol into a insane person's hand to warn all about the disease.."

Maka's hand is really itching..

She doesn't understand..

She looks down and-

There's three vertical eyes imprinted on the back of her hand..the skin around it looks burned, almost melting.

Maka screams as she runs off the bed holding her hand.

"Maka? She hears Kid but she keeps screaming as she runs out of the room. "Maka!"

Her hand is on fire..

Her hand is melting.

She cries hysterically still screaming down the hallway..

Maka is grabed by the shoulder and stopped.

She struggles against them but she can't get away.

"Maka! Maka!" Kid is shaking her, trying to get her to calm down. "What's wrong?!"

"My hand!" She cries. "My hand is on fire! My hand is melting!"

"Maka your hand is fine.." Kid frowns as he grabs the hurt hand and pulls it up so she can see it.

"No please it!-

Maka blinks.

Her hand is fine.

There's no three eyes.

It's not melting.

Tears fall down her face as she hold her face in her hands.

..She's totally losing it..

And Kid surely knows that now..

"Maka.." The boy speaks her name softly as he wraps his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. "..Are you ok?"

"No." She wheezes gripping his shirt. "Not at all."

"It's ok.." He rocks her slightly like baby.

"No it's not!" She wails. "My hand was on fire! I felt it! I saw it!"

"But it's not on fire..your ok Maka.." He rubs her hand to reassure her. "It's ok.."

"Kid I can't take much more.." Her tears won't stop now. "I don't know what's real and what's not.."

"..Do you wish to see a doctor Maka? These dreams and hallucinations may be from all the stess you have been threw lately-

"I don't need a doctor." Her tears stop and she pulls away from him to glare. "A doctor can't do shit for me."

"I didn't mean anything about it Maka but you-

"I'm not crazy." She growls standing up with her fist gripped.

"I didn't say you were Maka." He frowns as he stands up with her.

"You didn't have to." She takes a step back. "I see it in your eyes."

"The only thing you will find in these eyes is concern for you." His frown deepens. "I don't think your crazy Maka..I just think you have been threw alot and-

"I don't care what you think." Maka turns her back on him, her arms crossed.

"..Maka I.." The boy takes a step forward with his arm out reached to touch her.

"Hey Kid-o~" The mayor suddenly comes out of his room causing both Kid and Maka to look over at him. The man smiles at them. "Time to go hunting!~"

"..Again." Maka looks between the two. "..You two have gone out hunting a lot lately."

"Yes, there's alot to hunt." The man gives Kid a knowing glance.

"..Can I come?" She uncrosses her arms..

She really doesn't want to be left alone.

"I'm afraid not." The mayor sighs.

"Why not?..Not to brag but i'm pretty good with a shot gun." Maka presses.

"It's going to take more then a shot gun~"

"What?"

"Nothing." The mayor turns his back to her. "I'm sorry Maka but I enjoy the father son time I have during hunting but feel free to stay here and wait for us."

He walks away.

"..It seems I have to go.." Kid looks over at her for a long moment. "..Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine." She growls looking away from him.

"..." Kid frowns at her before he walks off to follow his father.

Maka is pissed.

The lights start to flicker above her.

..This whole hunting shit doesn't make sense..and because of it they leave her alone..

A vase is thrown across the room and it shatters.

Maka grinds her teeth...

And they never want her to come..

And those little glances they give each other..

They're hiding something.

Maka grips her hair as another vase is thrown across the hall..

Then it hits her..

The lighs stop flickering and the vases stop breaking as Maka slowly lifts her head up..her eyes on fire..

It's not even fucking hunting season.

Maka runs down the hallway and down the stairs determine to stop the two before they leave..

She is going to demand they tell her what the hell there doing..

She's tired of not knowing.

"Wait!" Maka shouts as she runs out of the house catching the back of the mayor's car going down the street..

Shit..

Her eyes fall on Kid's jeep.

A idea hits Maka then..a wonderful, awful idea..

A smirk rips out onto her face as she runs back into the house.

She comes back out with keys in her hands..Kid's keys..

He shouldn't have a key hanger in the kitchen.

Maka doesn't even think about what she's doing as she runs over to the jeep and hops in the drivers seat..

She doesn't have her license but hell driving can't be that hard..she's done it a couple times before.

Maka puts the key in the ignition before putting it in reverse.

She backs out of the drive way with ease..

So far so good.

Once she's out she puts it into drive and-

She doesn't turn fast enough, taking out someones mail box.

Maka blinks.

Oh.

She backs up again, straighten herself back on the road.

Maka glances at the broken mail box that she guesses is the mayor's before she puts the car into drive and floors it..

She has to catch up.

She'll deal with the consciences later.

* * *

Maka already knew where they were going..

To that forest Kid took her to see the stars.

She was smart and took a short cut..

That's why now she's hiding in the shadows waiting for the mayor's car to pull up.

Maka decided she shouldn't just demand to know what there doing..because most likely they will just lie about it.

So instead she's going to watch them..follow them and see what they really do.

What if they're a part of a cult?

Maybe there in a gang with the other town's people..and there planing on taking her out..

It would make sense..

Why else would they be so nice to her? and offer a place for her to stay?

They just want to keep there eye on her..wait till she's completely relaxed..or there waiting for the right moment to try to convict her as insane..

Maybe there doctors and this whole time they have been studying her..

Maybe she's not even here..maybe she's already a patient at the asylum..

Who knows?

Maka's eyes become alert as she finally sees there car pull up..

Kid and the mayor get out of the car..they look serious.

There both frowning.

Maka watches as Kid goes in the trunk and pulls out a bag of something..

The mayor puts a wooden cross necklace on before putting one on his son..

They nod at each other before entering the woods.

..Maka waits a minute before she follows after them..

She can't be caught..what ever there doing it's definably not hunting.

They don't even look happy to be here ..

Father son time her ass.

It's dark in the forest..

The moon is casting shadows causing her to jump every once in awhile thinking it's a person..

It's dead quiet but the crackling of the leaves under her feet.

Maka is more then paranoid..

She's seen to many scary movies with a similar setting..

This is perfect for a serial killer just to come out and start chasing her..

She has to stay calm.

Maka takes deep breaths trying to keep up with Kid and his father but..

With there dark clothes there hard to see and soon..

Maka loses them.

And she's lost.

Maka doesn't know where she is..or how she came in.

She is about to have a mental breakdown..

It's getting darker..it's hard to see.

Maka starts to run threw the forest, looking behind her every couple of seconds.

She bumps into something hard.

She screams but it's only a tree..

Geez..calm the fuck down..

She takes deep breaths..

Ok..so what is she suppose to do?

No one knows she's here..and she's lost..

Maka smells something burning.

She perks up.

Someone must be around here..maybe they can tell her how to get out!

Maka happily runs towards where the smell is coming from..

As she gets closer though..she hears something that sounds like a muffled scream..

..What?

She comes to a stop as her eyes fall on a clearing..the same clearing Kid took her to.

..What..the..fuck..

Kid and the mayor are burning something..

It's moving with a bag over it's head ..she at first thinks it's a animal but..

She sees the melting feet..the human feet and she can hear the muffled scream..

Kid is holding a bloody ax..severed hands by his feet..

Dead animals are all around them..dogs and cats.

..The smell isn't inviting any more.

It smells of burning flesh.

There burning a person..and there still alive.

There covered in blood.

Maka can't help it.

She screams.

Kid and the mayor look over at her, there gazes meeting.

"Maka?" Kid's eyes get wide with horror.

Fuck.

Maka keeps screaming as she turns around and starts to run.

She's running for her life.

There murderers!

She has to run!

"Maka!" She hears Kid scream her name..

He's running after her.

Maka's heart is about to stop.

She's being chased and she can't handle that.

It's dark..

She's going to die..

Kid is going to kill her.

She saw what he does..

He won't let her survive.

Maka's legs stop working out of fear and with a whimper she falls on her face.

Oh god..it's over.

"Maka!"

She looks over in horror to see Kid close behind her.

He's still holding the ax.

"No!" She screams as she gets up to run again but..

Kid grabs a hold of her.

She screams her lungs out, hitting the boy in the stomach but he doesn't let go.

He hold her with both of his hands..he's getting blood on her.

"Maka please you must calm down..this is a big misunderstanding..you have to believe me-

"Your going to kill me!" She screams.

"No..No i'm not." He says trying to calm her down. "Maka I would never hurt you, you know this! You just don't understand whats going on you-

"Oh I understand!" She shouts still struggling with him. "Your a fucking murderer! you and your father! and now your going to kill me!"

"No Maka I would never hurt you.." He puts a hand on her cheek, rubing it gently but he has blood on his hand. "Please listen to my-

"No! Let go!" She keeps struggling, keeps screaming.

"Maka you must be quiet..they will hear you!" He puts a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her screams.

She bites hard on his palm.

The boy yelps but he doesnt' take his hand away.

She is still screaming pretty loud.

"Kid you have to shut her up!" The mayor runs over holding rope..

Oh god she is really going to die..

Kid and his father are going to kill her..

"I-I can't." Kid's voice is shaky.

"Maka." The mayor speaks slowly coming closer. "You have to be quiet..if they hear you all of us will die."

She keeps screaming, biting Kids' hand.

"..You leave me no choice." The mayor walks over to her. His eyes are cold. "I'm sorry about this Maka."

She sees him lift his hand up before theres a sharp pain in her head..

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**..so yeah crazy stuff huh? did yall see that coming? or am I keeping you on your toes?**

**thank you so much for you reviews! I can't believe I've made it to 200 reviews.. thank you so much :D**

**oh..and I've actually have hit a mail box my self..but unlike maka I actually stopped and fixed it lol..it was embarrassing because it was my boyfriend's neighbor's mail box..haha yeah..that was fun. i'm a better driver now I swear!**

**so with that, till next time :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_"I warned you..didn't I?" The woman looks down at the girl who is just laying on the ground..her eyes blank and unblinking._

_Maka doesn't respond to her._

_"..Do you see now why they are of such danger?" The woman walks closer. "..Do you finally see what you are Maka?"_

_Maka can't speak._

_"..By this rate..the mayor and his son will find out what you are before you do.." She shakes her head. "Is it so hard for you to understand? or is it just you don't want to except the truth?"_

_When she doesn't respond the woman sighs._

_"..Your mind has shattered already?..What a waste.."_

_Darkness is slowly wrapping around Maka but she doesn't fight it._

_"..You could have been great Maka..We could have been great if you would just listen to me."_

_The darkness wraps up to her waist, getting her trapped in a cocoon._

_"..You have lost your mind.." The woman fades away. "..He will be here soon to claim what is his..Such a pity."_

_Maka doesn't care._

_The forest around changes to darkness._

_She closes her eyes..excepting her fate.._

_What does she have to fight for anymore?_

_"Maka! M-Maka!" Crona's voice shouts in the darkness..he sounds worried..he sounds scared._

_She can't respond..she's stuck.._

_"P-Please you can't give up!" She can hear he's crying.._

_Maka opens her eyes and looks at the three vertical eyes that are staring into her..staring into her soul.._

_She can't see Crona.._

_Only the eyes._

_"P-Please..M-Maka I-I need you..." The boy's soft voice hits a chord in her heart. "Y-You said you would never leave me.."_

_"I won't!" Maka shouts finding her voice as a fire burns her being.. glaring at the three eyes._

_..She can't give up.._

_At least for Crona's sake._

_At that moment a light fills up all darkness. _

* * *

Maka groans as her eyes slowly open..

Her head hurts..it's throbbing and her vision is fuzzy.

She looks around groggily..realizing she's back at Kid's place..in the living room.

..How the hell did she get here?

Then it hits her.

The burning smell.

Seeing Kid and the mayor burning that person.

Running from Kid..

Being caught by Kid and then..

Nothing.

Her teeth start to chatter as she shoots up from the couch.

A sharp pain in her head causes her to yelp and fall back.

"Lets not be hasty Maka." The mayor comes into the room, his once cheerful eyes staring into hers..they don't look cheerful as they use to. "I had to hit you pretty hard to knock you out..I'm really sorry about that by the way." He smiles sheepishly

Maka's heart is beating so fast..

Her eyes are wide as she goes as far back into the couch as she can.

"No need to be afraid Maka." Kid walks into the room holding a tray of cups, a deep frown on his face. "We aren't going to hurt you...come on Maka don't look at us like that..You know us..you know me..we would never hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" She scoffs looking between the two wryly. "I'm pretty sure hitting me over the fucking head counts as hurting me! like I'm going to believe for one second your not going to kill me!"

"I had to do that so you wouldn't alert the others." The mayor still smiles sheepishly. "I did it for both yours and ours protection. I said I was sorry.."

"You don't want to protect me! You want to kill me because your murderers!" Her eyes narrow as Kid moves closer to set down the tray of teas.

"Maka..we have are reasons. We are protecting the town." Kid frowns, his eyes shaking slightly at how she glares at him. "..We are good people Maka. We won't hurt you I promise."

"Good people!" Maka scoffs.

Yeah good people her ass.

This reminds her of that one cannibal movie she watched..The father at the table was talking about how they where good people, then they said a prayer before they fucking ate someone's cooked liver.

Oh hell no, she isn't trusting them.

She has to get out of here.

"Yes...if you let us explain you will understand.." Kid reaches out a hand towards her causing Maka to flinch. The boy frowns and pulls away. "..Maka.."

"Well you see the reason why we killed that woman was because she was a witch." The mayor chimes as if that was a legit reason to burn a person alive.

"..How the fuck did you know she was a witch?" Her eyes narrow. "..You know there was a thing called the Salem witch trials..and they burned and killed innocent people calling them witches.." She growls. "..Your repeating the mistakes of the past. There is no such things as witches. That was a innocent woman you killed!"

"Maka we can just tell when someone is a witch." The mayor sighs. "We can sense it.."

"You can't sense shit!" Her eyes are shaking.

She's about to lose it.

About to break.

"..It's true Maka. me and father have been witch hunting since..well since I was eight years of age.." He averts his gaze. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you..I didn't know how to bring it up and I never thought we would get as close as we have..I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.."

Maka blinks.

There really serious about this.

Something snaps inside her.

"Your fucking insane!" She points at Kid. "Your fucking insane!" She points at the mayor. "I'm fucking insane!" She screams gripping her hair. "We all just need to be fucking locked away..holy shit what the hell is wrong with you?! You believe in witches and you been killing innocent people all this time! I've been in a home with crazy people! We're all fucking crazy!"

"Maka please calm down." Kid moves closer to try to comfort her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She cries, kicking out landing a hit on the boy's stomach.

"Now Maka..is it so hard to believe witches are real?" The mayor tilts his head..a knowing look in his eyes. "..You have been going threw some strange things your self huh?"

This causes Maka to tense.

She looks over at him with wide eyes.

"Please let me explain why I know witches are real..let me tell you my pitiful story.." The man sighs deeply running a hand threw his hair..

The look in his eyes is a deep sadness..

It causes her to calm down a little..

"..So let me get this straight..your not going to kill me?" She looks between them wryly.

"Of course not." Kid frowns holding his stomach.

"If we were do you think you would still be here right now?" The mayor tilts his head.

..Good point.

"Now listen to me Maka..everything will make a lot more sense." The man takes a step forward. "I use to be like you..I didn't believe in anything such as witches or magic. I believed in reality and that was it.." His eyes get a far away look. "..Have you ever wondered..about Kid's mom?"

Maka's eyes widen but she doesn't say anything.

Kid looks down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"..A long time ago I fell in love with a beautiful woman.." The mayor's eyes get glossy. "She was my life..I gave her anything she wanted, spent all the time I had on her..the days with her where bliss." His eyes flash. "..Not long after we had been together she wanted me to give her a child..of course even though I loved her I thought it was best to wait.." He sighs. "I didn't hold out as long as I had wanted and soon she was pregnant with Kid.." He smiles sadly. "It was the happiest day of my life..learning I would be a father..that we would be a family..."

The man takes a deep breath.

"The day came when Kid was born..I was so happy to find it was a baby boy but when his mother laid eyes on him.." His eyes flash. "She went crazy..she ripped her IVs out of her arm trying to get to Kid..trying to kill him.." His breathing is becoming uneven. "I didn't understand why she was acting like that..she told me she never loved me..and for giving her a boy I would pay dearly..and oh I did."

His voice cracks but he regains him self.

"..She cursed my family..she killed my mother, my father..every single one of them till it was just me and Kid.." He takes deep breaths. "..I knew then what she was..that she was a witch..a creature of magic that never actually loved me..she only wanted me to give her a girl to pass on her power..to a witch having a boy is the ultimate disgrace.." He bows his head. "..She came for me last but I was ready for her..there weakness is fire and crosses..you have to cut off there hands so they can't cast spells and cover there mouths..then you burn them. That is the only way to kill them completely.." He's trembling. "..She came to kill us both..I couldn't let her..and when she came I had my flaming cross ready but..when I looked into her eyes..I saw the woman I fell in love with..and because I hesitated.."

The man takes off his suit..then his shirt showing his back to Maka.

..It's the ugliest scar she's ever seen..

It covers his whole back..It's still pink and fleshy like it never truly healed.

..It looks like some one took a weed wackier to his back and sliced it up..or a bear had bit the shit out of it.

Maka's speechless.

"..I almost died." He puts his shirt back on. "..But when I looked over at Kid..who was crying..I knew I couldn't just die..I had to protect my son so I.." His hands are trembling. "..I killed her..and even after all the witches I've killed..killing her has haunted me to this day.."

Maka just stares at him..

Can she really believe all this?

Witches..being real?

Kid's mom being a witch? and then his dad killing her?

Maka glances over at the boy..

His face is stone.

But his eyes..she can see a hurt in them..a yeaning.

It hits a chord.

"..Ever since I killed her I made a vow that I would protect this town from the witches..That I wouldn't let what happen to me happen to any one else.." The mayor looks back at her. "..We have been having to kill a lot of witches lately..they have been coming around here more often..and now there killing the town's people's pets."

Maka still doesn't respond.

"..Do you believe me now Maka?" He tilts his head.

"..I don't know.." She eyes him wryly..

Well..she means, there is a demon after her..would it be so far fetch to say there are witches too?

"..Witches are evil creatures Maka..they hate men and they can not love." He looks away from her. "..They toy with the hearts of men just so they can have children to pass there power to..and if they get a boy..they kill the man..but not before they take everything else from him." He takes a shaky breath. "..I can not allow such a creature to roam freely..for every predator, there's a bigger predator waiting to snatch them up..we are the protection of this town Maka.."

She doesn't respond.

So..Kid and the mayor are witch hunters..

But..are they really witches or..are they just crazy?

Maka doesn't know and really she doesn't know if she does want to know..

"..Father can I speak to Maka alone?" Kid's voice is hoarse.

"..Of course son.." The man gives him a knowing look before leaving the living room.

Maka won't look at Kid.

"..I'm so sorry..I should have told you but I.." He searches for this words but none come.

Maka doesn't respond.

"..I knew you would probably think I was crazy..and really you have so much on your own to deal with..I just didn't.." He trails off again before sighing. "..Please Maka..look at me..Are you scared of me now?"

She looks down at her hands.

"..I will never hurt you Maka.." He walks over towards her. She glares at him and he pauses. "..I just wanted to protect you..sometimes it's to much for even me..I can feel it stain on my sanity..I didn't want that for you, don't you understand Maka?"

She doesn't.

"..Remember how mad I got when you told me the kids at school where saying it was you who was killing those animals?..When you told me they call you a witch?" The boys eyes flare at the memory only to soften as he looks at her. "..I got so angry because I know what a witch is and it's not you Maka..your nothing like them and for them to say that..to even compare you to that which I kill.." He grinds his teeth again, a fury in his eyes. " unforgivable! I knew who was doing the crimes and it burned my entire being that they were blaming it on you."

Maka doesn't respond.

"..Maka, me and my father keep order..We keep balance by getting rid of the witches. "His eyes are shaking so much.

"Keeping order my ass." She grunts.

The boy's eyes light up at her speaking only for them to dull at her sarcastic remark.

"..Maka witches ruin people's lives with there magic..there horrible creatures."

"So you really believe in witches?" She gives him a changeling look. "..How are you sure your dad isn't just crazy?"

"..Because I've seen what they can do..I've seen there power." The boy stutters a little. "..You may not believe us but I promise you..all that we have told you is true Maka."

"..." Maka looks away from him.

She can't trust Kid.

He lied to her..and he's killing people..

_But maybe there really are witches_..A voice coos in her head. ._.Remember you have been cursed..maybe it was by a witch?_

Maka's eyes light in realization..only to dull.

..Is she thinking crazy or not?

Is this even happening?

She doesn't know.

Her mind isn't' really processing it all right now..her head is still throbbing.

"..Do you forgive me..?" The boy's voice is no more then a whisper.

"..I don't know.."

And really she doesn't.

This is all to much..

Maybe she really is just insane right now..

"..Why don't I take you to see Crona?" The boy forces a smile looking at her nervously. "..It's Saturday you know?"

Maka blinks.

Crona..

Her heart beat picks up speed.

His name..was like a fucking relaxer..

She needs him.

Maka looks at Kid and gives him a nod.

The boy's eyes light in relief as he puts a hand to his heart and sighs.

Maka still doesn't trust him.

"..So I notice you took my jeep for a spin." Kid mumbles as he gets his keys.

Maka doesn't respond as they walk out of the living room.

The mayor comes from out side looking confused.

"Hey do you know what happen to are mail box? it's completely bent over."

"I think the witches did it." Maka can't help her smirk as she pasts the man and heads out the door.

* * *

Maka doesn't trust Kid.

She taps her fingers on the window as the boy drives..

He's tense..and he keeps looking over at her with a guilty look on his face.

Her hairs are starting to stand up.

She doesn't feel safe anymore with the boy..

He is crazy like her.

What if he decides that he senses that she is a witch then he cuts her up and burns her alive?

He's a lot stronger then her..and she's alone in a car with him..

Maka stares out the window.

She dare not look at him.

Her heart beat is speeding and her hand is starting to itch..

She ignores it.

Her hand is already in bad shape from her scratching it yesterday..it has a open cut now that stings.

Maka tries not to think about what she saw..

But she keeps hearing the woman's muffled screams..keeps smelling the scent of burning flesh..

It's haunting her just as the boy's gaze is.

Crona killed people too..but there's a big difference in what he did and what Kid did.

Crona had Ragnarok..so in a way the blood isn't on his hands..it's on Ragnarok's but..

With Kid..he doesn't have a alter personality or what ever the hell Ragnarok is..he killed with his own hands..the blood is only on his hands.

She use to trust Kid but she can't anymore.

Maka feels betrayed.

Like how you feel when for most of your childhood you believed in a fat guy who brought you gifts..only to be told later it was a lie..you feel betrayed by your parents.

But this is worse..

She trusted in Kid..only for her to find he has been lying to her and killing innocent people.

_How can you be sure they weren't witches like he said?_ A voice coos in her head. _come now Maka, you know this boy..he is a rational person. he wouldn't kill for no reason, especially in such a drastic way for no reason._

Maka ignores this voice.

..Witches can't be real.

She doesn't want to even think about it.

She has enough nonsense to deal with..

_If there is a curse then there is a witch._ That voice coos again..

Maka grips her fist.

_You should know this Maka..can't you feel it?..can't you feel it in that dark heart of yours?_

She doesn't respond.

Kid keeps glancing at her..biting his lip every couple of minutes.

He knows she's pissed.

And he knows she's insane.

He has to.

Her head still fucking hurts from the mayor hitting her..like what the hell did he do? it feels like someone hit her with a brick..

No, Maka doesn't trust Kid or his father.

The only reason she's in the car with him now is because well..she needs a ride to Crona's..

But after today she's going back home.

She doesn't want to be near him anymore.

He betrayed her.

He kills people.

Maka doesn't need this.

Her sanity is already staining..hell who knows if this is even happening..

Maybe this is all a dream..and she will wake up some day with her mother smiling at her..telling her that she made breakfast..

Maka smiles sadly out the window.

If only this was a dream..no..it's a nightmare..and by the end of it she knows her mind will be lost.

Hell it may already be gone.

Her eyes catch something.

"STOP!" She shouts breaking the long silence.

"W-What?!" The sudden yell causes Kid to swerve a little almost hitting a on coming truck. The boy grinds his teeth as he does a quick turn..saving them from dying but causing his car to end up in a ditch.

Maka stares wide eyed for a moment gripping her seat at what just happened.

"Maka what's wrong?! Why did you just shout like that?" Kid turns to look at her with nothing but concern..he doesn't even look mad that she's the reason his car is in a ditch.

Maka blinks before looking over at him.

"..I saw a flower shop." She states bluntly.

"..What?"

"Can we go in the flower shop?" She tilts her head her eyes scanning over to the building that's in front of them.

"You screamed to stop because of a flower shop?!" Kid looks at her with a flabbergasted face.

Maka just nods.

"You almost got us killed for a flowers shop?!" Kid searches her eyes..probably trying to see if she gets his point.

Make gives him a dead pan look.

"..I..You..Ok fine." Kid sighs. "Yes..we can go in the flower shop."

"Sweet." Maka gets out of the car that's still in the ditch and crawls out.

She doesn't see Kid hit his head on the car wheel, the car giving off a long beep.

Maka doesn't turn around.

She heads into the flower shop.

* * *

Maka holds a bag of things from the flower shop close to her..smiling slightly.

Crona is going to like this.

She doesn't notice that Kid is studying her from the corner of his eyes..and she fails to see the relief in his eyes when he catches her smile.

The boy parks the car in front of the asylum.

Maka is about to get out when he reaches out and grabs her wrist.

"...Are you still mad at me Maka?" The boy's voice is soft.

She doesn't respond.

"..Please talk to me Maka.." His eyes shake. "..It's killing me."

"You betrayed me." She glares at him. "..I trusted you."

"Maka believe me I didn't like hiding this from you but I thought it was best for you that-

"You lied to me." She looks away from him causing his breath to hitch. "..You kill people Kid..how am I just suppose to except that? what you do is crazy."

"..You still don't believe us?" He takes a deep breath. "..Maka if you wish..the next time we go hunting..we could take you. Then you would see we aren't lying, we aren't crazy."

"I don't want to see you kill someone! I don't want to see anymore death or blood!" Her eyes are starting to get dilated. " I'm tired of all this crazy shit! Why can't things make sense? I'm tried of not fucking knowing! but at the same time..the more I know the more it doesn't make sense. It's like I'm getting a whole bunch of pieces to different puzzles..none of them fit.."

"..Maka I'm sorry..about everything.." He reaches out to touch her face but she backs away. "..No more lies ok? I'll be honest with you..I'll show you everything, even are books on witches and are technics..Maka I would never hurt you.." He says the last part when he sees her back away from him in fear..He frowns deeply.

"Witches aren't real!" She grips her fist..something is hurting her heart. "Your fucking insane! You and your father!"

"Maka-

"I don't want anything to do with you!" She screams as she rips her hand from his. She gets out of the car. "Don't even bother coming to pick me up, I'll find my own way back home. You don't have to worry about me taking up space in your home so you and your father can have all the fucking crazy bonding time in the world."

"Maka please!" Kid gets out of the car with her..his eyes are shaking and he looks desperate. " Please don't push me out of your life..I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen-

"But it did!" She growls. "Just leave me alone!"

"..You have to believe me.." He pleads with her as he walks closer. "..I'm not crazy Maka. Me and my father have been protecting the town!"

"I don't believe you. just leave me alone." She turns to leave but the boy grips her wrist.

"..Please.." The boy is trembling..something she's never seen Kid do unless symmetry is involved..she hears him swallow hard but she won't look back at him. "This is hard for me..I don't know what to say to make this better but..please don't push me out of your life..I n-need you."

Maka looks back at him with cold eyes.

..But at seeing the look in his eyes..how hurt he looks..how desperate..

She knows..from the look in his eyes he needs her.

..Maybe if she left he would have no one else to help deal with his crazy father..

Maybe he will fall apart.

Maybe he's just like her..with out a mother..a ass hole father..and like she needs Corona to hold on to..he needs her.

Maka's expression softens.

"..I can't trust you anymore.." She looks away from him. "I don't know what to believe..everything is just so crazy and wild.."

"I understand that Maka..I expect I would lose your trust but.." He takes a deep breath. "..Don't push me away..I'm in to deep with you. I can't just let you go."

Maka feels someone is watching them.

"..Ok." She turns around to look at the boy who tenses at her gaze. "You can pick me up today but..I want you to take me home. your still my friend but-

At that moment Kid hugs her..almost tackling her.

"..That's all I need to hear.." He sighs happily into her shoulder. "..That I'm still your friend..that's all I need."

"..You really are strange Kid." Maka mumbles as the boy brings her closer but she lets him.

"..I won't let you down Maka..You won't regret giving me a second chance..I promise you." He nuzzles his head on the top of hers.

Maka opens her mouth to respond but at that moment a force goes threw her..it goes threw her and hits Kid, causing the boy to fall back on his butt into a muddy puddle.

She feels a familiar presence around them..

But she isn't scared of him..for the first time..it's weird really.

Kid's eyes are wide as he looks down at the puddle..he's probably trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

Maka looks over to the windows of the asylum.

As she expected she sees Crona by his window staring down at them.

..But the boy isn't looking at her..he's looking at Kid..his lips are twitched up into a satisfied smirk.

His gaze moves and there eyes meet.

Maka sees the boy's face fall, his face becoming a dark red..He probably just squeaked like he does as he pulls the curtain down quickly.

..Hmm..

"What w-was that?" Kid stands up with wide eyes. "Tell me you felt it?"

"I didn't feel anything." Maka suppress a smirk when she sees the boy's face pales.

"B-But I-

"You shouldn't be so clumsy." Maka turns her back on him and starts to walk towards the asylum's doors. "..I'll see you later Kid."

"..See you later Maka.." He mumbles as he watches her leave. "..What on earth was that..?"

She knows the answer but she isn't going to tell him.

Maka walks into the asylum..her heart beat is picking up speed..

But it's in the good way...not in fear.

"There she is!" Girkio shouts, smirking at her from the front desk when he saw her. "What the fuck took you so long?"

"Traffic." She raises an eye brow at how excited the man looks as she walks over to him..she still feels that fondness..just looking at him gives her a better mood just because she remembers what he did..who he beat up..

Maka smirks.

"Alright so what the fuck happen Thursday!" He leans over, his eyes lighting up. "I heard the cops where called and I was like shit she's fucked! but then I saw a whole bunch of cops who where fucked up being dragged out and this bitch being arrested." He nods his head to the desk.

"..Well long story short Ragnarok beat the shit out of the cops and well..Alice got arrested." She smirks at the first part but it falls at the last.

"I heard she gave Crona's file to you.." The man studies her. "..So you know everything now right?..like how he went crazy and killed that family?"

"..Yeah." She averts her gaze not feeling comfortable.

"..And your still going to see him? Don't you think that's a little..ok not a little. Don't you think that's pretty fucking stupid?"

"Crona won't hurt me."

"..Listen kid I like you, that's why I beat the shit out of your dad..you know he flinches every time he sees me in the bar?" The man smirks.

"He does?" Maka grins just thinking about it.

Ah..it's nice to picture.

"Yeah but back to the subject..seriously that guy is coco for fucking coco puffs-

"I don't care." She shrugs. "Are you taking me to see him? Please say you are..Stein gives me the creeps."

"Your telling me. that sadistic ass hole." Girko huffs before leading her over to the elevator.

"..I never asked.." The doors open and they walk in. He pushes a button and they start going up. " how did Stein like his piss coffee?"

"He didn't drink it." Girko grumbles his eye twitching. " He gave it to some dumb ass nurse..maybe he knew it had piss in it I don't know."

"Aw man." Maka frowns. "..I was hoping he drunk the whole thing."

"Oh don't worry sooner or later he will be drinking my piss." The man chuckles to himself..some scheme being thought out in his head.

The doors had open when Girko was speaking with stein standing right in front of them his glasses glared.

"Who will be drinking what Girkio?" The doctor's voice has a dangerous tone.

Girko is pale, trying to think of something to say-

"Giriko likes to drink his own piss." Maka blurts out. "You know, he's shoved so far up his own ass hole he feels no part of him should be wasted."

Stein raises an eye brow at the nurse.

Girko's eye is twitching really bad..his lip quivering to say sometime but he bits his lip.

"Yeah..you know..my piss is the shit.." He's trying to keep his voice neutral but you can see how pissed off he is.

"Do you want to know what he does with his shit?" Maka smirks enjoying this to much.

"..No I don't." Stein gives him a wary look. "Girko..why don't you take a trip to the hospital to get your stomach pumped..I can not image what is in your bile fluids."

"..I'm..fine.." His eye is twitching so much.

"Then get to work. I'd rather you not talk about your strange..eating habits with Maka." His glasses glare. "I have her now, I'll take her to Crona."

Shit not him again.

"Of course. I'm sorry sir.." He walks away from them and when Stein isn't looking he gives Maka both his middle fingers, a vein popping out of his head.

Maka just smirks at him.

She's cracking up on the inside.

"..Come with me." Stein starts to lead her down the hallway.

She just follows him.

"..So it seems Ragnarok has taken a liking to you." Stein comments.

"..I don't know if I would call it a 'liking'." She grunts.

"He hasn't tried to kill you, I say that's remarkable in it's self but..he protected you." The man hums. "..Maybe you could help bring Ragnarok out for me to speak with, make him calm enough so I can-

"Ragnarok won't listen to me, and I rather not have him called when there's no reason to." She glares. "All you want to do is your research."

"Of course, Crona's case is fascinating." The man leads her to the boy's door. "I've never seen anything like it.."

Maka just glares at him.

Stein brings out his keys and unlocks the door.

Maka runs inside.

Crona is standing by the window..his body so tense, his back turned to her.

"Crona." She smiles at saying his name.

The boy squeaks before turning to look at her..

"H-Hi M-Maka.." He gives her a nervous smile. ".H-How..H-How are you t-today?..I-I didn't do a-anything if..I-if that's what your thinking..I-I've just been standing here.." His gaze shifts a lot.

"Oh? Really just standing here?" Maka tilts her head a smirk on her face.

"M-Mmhm!" He nods quickly.

"Huh.." Maka walks closer. "You know something really weird happen outside the asylum today Crona."

"O-O-Oh really?" His face is getting pale as he looks everywhere but her. "W-What -Ngh- happened?" He did a little nervous twitch in the middle of speaking.

..It's to cute..

She already knows what he did but he's really trying to play it off..

And failing miserably.

"Well while Kid was hugging me..a force came out of nowhere and knocked him into a puddle." She puts a hand to her chin as if really thinking about it. "That's strange isn't it?"

"U-Uh h-huh." He nods viscously, his shaking is getting worse.

"..And when I looked over at the asylum..I saw you smirking.." At this point Crona lets out a squeak as her eyes lock onto his.

"O-Ok it w-was me!" He grips his hair, his blue eyes shaking. "I-I told Ragnarok to push y-your friend off y-you..I-I saw him holding you a-and..o-oh god m-my stomach clenched up a-and this feeling burned my h-heart..a-and I couldn't stand to see him hold you..s-so I called on Ragnarok..I-I pushed your friend down." He bows his head.

"So you got jealous that Kid was hugging me?" She raises an eye brow at how he tenses.

"I-I guess t-that's what it was.." The boy pouts crossing his arms. "I-I don't like seeing him hug you..w-when I want to b-be the one doing it I-instead..I don't l-like seeing him touch you..a-and I don't like him." He mumbles that last part, his pout deepening as he looks away.

"Aw Crona." She smiles at the boy as she walks over and cups his cheeks. The boy's pout falls at her touch. "I told you, you have nothing to be jealous about. What did I tell you last time?"

"..Y-Your mine?" He looks at her hopefully the words spoken nervously.

"I'm yours." She leans in pushing her lips against his.

Her heart beat speeds as she feels the boy grip to her shirt needingly as she gently tugs at his bottom lip.

Again she forgets about all the bad..and all she can feel is him.

Maka's hands go threw his hair as she bites his lip getting him to gasp.

She sticks her tongue in, giving him a teasing rub against his before she pulls away.

Crona's face is red and he's still holding onto her shirt.

"See? Nothing to be worried about." She pecks his nose causing his face to get darker and he looks away. "Since you don't like Kid much you'll be happy to know we aren't in the best of terms now."

"R-Really?" The boy perks up only to slump, his eyes lighting in worry. "..W-Why is that? D-Did he try to do something?" His eyes narrow, a dangerous glint to them. "Did he try to hurt you?"

"No not really." She puts a hand to her chin.

"..N-Not really?" He grips his arm tightly. "S-So..he did try to hurt you?"

"..Let me just tell you the story." Maka turns on her heel walking over to the bed Stein is sitting on. She grabs the end of the blanket. "Move."

Stein looks at her a moment before he gets up so she came take the blanket off the bed.

Crona watches her with his eye brow raised as she walks over towards him with the blanket around her like a cape.

"Here we go." She smirks as she pulls up the blanket and puts it over the both of them.

Crona squeaks at the suddenly action and how close she is to him.

"W-What are you doing?" He asks as she grabs his hands and leads him to sit down with the blanket still over them.

"I'm telling you a story..and it's kinda scary so I felt it needed a blanket." She shrugs. "Haven't you every been told a scary story before?"

"N-No..I-I've never really been told a story.." He mumbles and averts his gaze.

Maka bits her lip.

Of course he's never experience something like this..

Well she would tell the best mother fucking story for this boy.

"..Are you ready Crona?" She looks at him seriously. "I must warn you what I'm about to tell you is based off a true story."

"..I-im ready.." Corona looks at her and moves closer..his eyes lighting in curiosity..He blushes when he sees how close they are and shifts a little.

"Ok so there I was walking in a dark, spooky forest following Kid and his creepy father who lights to wear woman's aprons.." She uses her hands to speak her eyes never leaving the boy's.

"..H-He does sound creepy.." The boy's eyes widen a little. "W-Why where you following them in a s-spooky forest Maka?"

"Because they told me they where hunting but I knew they where lying." Her eyes narrow at the memory. "I wanted to figure out what they were really doing..now back to the story-

"I-it doesn't have a bad ending does it?" Crona bites his lip, gripping his knees to his chest. "Y-You don't die do you Maka?"

Maka blinks.

"Yes, I die Crona." She dead pans.

"N-No!" He grips his head, his eyes actually getting watery. "Y-You can't be dead! I-I..y-you..o-oh Maka!" He wails the tears falling rapidly down his face.

Maka bites her lip..feeling a bit guilty for making him cry.

She didn't expect him to actually believe that because well..she is sitting right in front of him clearly breathing and alive.

"No Crona I'm not dead..I don't die in the story..I was just playing with you." She gets closer and wipes his tears away.

"D-D-Don't joke like that!" He pouts at her..it could almost be a glare but it's effect is ruin as he quickly hugs her tightly. "I-I'm s-so happy your alive! a-and I'm not seeing your ghost right now!"

He hugs her so tight Maka can barely breathe.

He's strong for how tiny he is.

"Crona..can't..breath." She wheezes out.

The boy quickly lets go of her, his eyes shaking. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I just-

"It's fine..hug me but just a little softer." She puts his arms back around her and he blushes darkly.

"O-Ok.." He averts his gaze but he glances at her every couple of seconds as if to make sure she's still there.

"Are you ready for me to continue?"

"..y-you don't die?"

"I don't die."

"O-Okay." He nods but he hugs her a little tighter burying his face in her shoulder.

"So I was walking in the dark forest..following ever so quietly behind Kid and his father afraid I was to be caught..but some how I lost them in the shadows..I was all alone in a dark scary forest with out knowing how to get out or where to go.."

"O-Oh god! Y-You got lost in the forest? w-were you scared Maka?" He looks up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Yes I was..I thought someone was going to come out of the darkness and slice me open-

"B-But no one did r-right?" He gulps his eyes, dilating in fear.

"No." She gently lifts his hand up putting it on her neck so he can feel her pulse. "Remember? I don't die in this story."

"..R-Right.." His eyes go back to normal but he keeps his hand on her neck..gently feeling the pulse, the proof of her life with relief in his eyes.

"So as I said I was scared and after a tree came out of now where and hit me in the face I smelt a fire.."

"A-A fire in a forest? w-was the forest on fire?"

"No, when I followed the smell..I saw.." Her eyes get a far away look when she remembers what she's about to tell this boy.

"Y-You saw what Maka?" His breathing speeds and he grips on to her tighter.

She doesn't respond.

"D-Don't leave me hanging like t-this!" He wines shaking her slightly.

"I saw.." Her eyes go back to normal.

"..Y-Yes..?" He gets closer.

"I saw.." She takes a deep breath as Crona keeps leaning closer and closer.

"_Abigfreakingmonster_!" She shouts waving her arms in the air to add effect.

"G-Gah!" He shrieks as he lets go of her falling back in his fear. The boy is trembling. " A-A monster! I-I thought those were fake! I-I don't know how do deal with monsters!"

"Just kidding it wasn't a monster." She states bluntly.

"o-oh..g-good.." He puts a hand to his heart and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I actually saw Kid and his father burning a person alive."

"W-What?! t-that's!..W-Wait a minute." His eyes narrow. "..A-Are y-you joking with me again?"

"No, I really saw them burning some one alive.." Her eyes get glossy causing the boy to get closer in concern obviously believing her. "..I was so afraid Crona..I didn't know what to do and before I knew it I was screaming..and they saw me."

"N-No.." He grips her his eyes slightly shaking. "D-Did you run?"

"Yes I ran but Kid was chasing me-

Something flashes threw Crona's eyes.

"I wasn't fast enough and I was scared because he was chasing me..and I can't handle that. My legs gave up on me and I fell flat on my face..all the while Kid is getting closer."

"..H-He didn't hurt you did he Maka?" His eyes narrow his breathing is becoming uneven.

".. He grabbed me trying to get me to stop screaming while his father came up with rope.."

"T-That's not fair!" Crona glares, his eyes flickering. "T-Two against one."

"I know..I couldn't get away from Kid and they wanted me to shut up so..Kid's dad knocked me over the head...and then.." She looks at him. "I died."

His breath hitches and his eyes get watery again.

"Y-You said you didn't die.." He sniffles as he tries to wipe the water away from his eyes.

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg."

"..N-No your not..y-your not even touching me." He raises an eye brow.

" A figure of speech, it means I'm playing around with you." Maka chuckles a little.

"J-Jerk." He pouts, crossing his arms looking away from her.

"Aw I'm sorry but your reactions are to cute." She gets closer and gives him a peck on the cheek. His face gets darker but he doesn't look back at her. "Don't worry..I'll make it up to you." She goes over and whispers into the boy's ear.

Maka sees the shiver run threw the boy's body, and how he gulps.

"Would you like that Crona?" She smirks as she turns his head towards her.

"I-I.." He is so dark his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Suddenly his eyes flash and he grabs on to her.

"W-Wait if you didn't die..then what happen? W-What were Kid and his dad doing?"

"Well I woke up back at there place and they told me that apparently the woman was a witch." Maka watches Crona tense at that part. "They told me they were witch hunters and that they wouldn't' hurt me."

"..D-Do you believe there story?" He averts his gaze..something flickering in his eyes.

"..Not really I mean witches really?" She chuckles but Crona isn't laughing.

He's biting his lip like he wants to say something but he just looks away.

"..What's wrong Crona?" She moves closer. "What is it?"

"I-it all makes sense now.." The boy mumbles. "..T-That's why I been feeling s-so weird when I see him..I-I've seen him before some where b-but that was a long time ago..h-h tried to kill my mother."

Maka doesn't really know what to say about that.

"..I-Is it sad even now t-the fact of M-Medusa dying scares me?" He trembles as he pulls his legs up to his knees. "E-Even after everything..i-in the end s-she's the one who calls the shots..w-with out her I wouldn't know what to do..I-I would be stuck here forever..I-I would never get out."

"..Why do you need her to tell you what to do Crona?" Maka gets closer putting a hand on the boys back. "..You can make your own decisions."

"B-But the thing is..w-with her alive I-I can't..b-because if I g-go against her again she w-will.." He looks at Maka sadly before looking down at his feet. "..B-Bad things will happen."

"She can't touch you here Crona, your safe to do what you want-

"S-She won't touch me but..I-I can't say the same about you." He tightens the grip on his arm. "..I-I won't let her hurt you but n-now I don't know if what I'm doing i-is helping or hurting you..I-I don't know what she's p-planning and it's b-been driving me crazy..s-she told me that I'm leaving this place soon.."

"..How are you going to leave?" Maka ignores how the talking about Medusa had caused a chill to go down her spine.

"..I-I don't know.." He grips his knees tighter. "..W-We are just waiting for the order."

Something crosses her mind.

A shutter is sent threw her body.

"..Why was Kid's dad trying to kill Medusa?"

"Are you that fucking stupid?" Suddenly Crona grabs a hold of her..but by his eyes she can tell it's Ragnarok. "Add two and two together genius!"

"..Your saying he thought she was a witch?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"There is no thinking about it." His eyes narrow. "Don't be so stupid, don't you think it's weird how she just appeared out of no where?"

Maka doesn't respond.

"or the fact she made those dumb ass's see her as someone else to take the blame?"

...No way..

Medusa a witch?..and Kid's dad trying to kill her?..

She can't believe it.

She won't believe it.

"Look I didn't come to talk about the bitch, I have to deal with her enough as it is." The boy grunts as he pulls her closer. "I came to get something straight."

"..What?" Maka is to close for comfort.

"..Are you really sticking around him? Because this bitch seems to think you are his and he gets pissy when anyone else touches you."

"I am his." She doesn't blink as the boy gets closer.

"I see." A evil smirk stretches across his face. "If you're his, your mine too. Don't you see you can't have one with out the other? You'll be seeing me all the fucking time and I can't grantee you will be safe..hell that bitch seems to have it out for you."

"I'm Crona's." She repeats looking him in the eyes.

"And I'm a part of this bitch..he can never get rid or me..and I can never leave.." His eyes flash with something before it's gone.

"Then I guess I'm your's to." She cups him by the cheeks, the boy's face has completely fallen and he looks shocked. " What ever you are..I except you because you are a part of Crona and I don't care that I'll see you all the time..because you'll be seeing me all the time. I can't stay away from Crona..I will never leave him."

Ragnarok is just staring at her..his mouth is slightly open before he closes it.

His lips go in a tight line.

"..I swear if your fucking with this boy, messing with his fucking damaged head I will personally rip you to shreds." He growls baring his teeth.

"I would deserve it." She lets go of him.

Ragnarok stares at her a moment longer before he gives her the middle finger.

"What's that for?" She returns it out of habit.

"That's for fucking messing with this boy's hormones..god I can't get a break from all the shit he thinks about..and it's not even hot stuff it's gay stuff like you two holding hands and shit like that." He huffs before he bows his head. "You better fucking fix him today."

There's a pause.

"..O-Ow.." Crona groans holding his head. "I-I hate when R-Ragnarok does t-that.." He blinks his face falling in fear as he grabs a hold of her. "..H-He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Make grabs his hands before pulling him against her body.

She needs to feel him.

Everything is crazy.

"..M-Maka.." He buries his head in her shoulder. "..I-I missed you so much..a-and I h-have been so worried about you.."

"Don't be." She nuzzles the top of his head. "I'm fine Crona."

"D-Don't lie to me.." He tightens his grip on her causing her breath to hitch when he looks up at her with those watery eyes. "..S-So much has happen to you..y-you just saw your friend kill a-a witch and y-you have this demon on you..I-I wish I could just stop it all..I-I don't want you to keep getting hurt Maka."

"Just being in your arms Crona helps a lot." She hugs him tighter. "..With you, I can get threw anything."

"T-Then I'll hold you forever.." He clings to her. "I-I'll never let you go.."

"And I'll never let you go." She kisses the top of his head. "..I need you."

"I-I need you too..I-I can't even function r-right with out you..e-every thought I have is of you and I-I..t-this feeling I get when you touch me..I-it's so much at one time.." He looks up at her with those eyes..

Those beautiful blue eyes.

The eyes that started her fascination with this boy.

Make pulls the boy close, kissing him passionately.

She loves the feel of him.

She tugs, bites, and licks his bottom lip enjoying the small pants she's getting from the boy.

Maka pulls away to smile at him.

"..Crona your beautiful."

"W-What?" His eyes get wide, his face becoming so dark as he looks at her with those eyes so bright.

"Your beautiful." She smiles and rubs her nose against his. "..Everything about you..Your innocence, your gentleness,..your face, your body..your eyes.." Maka puts a hand on his chest, feeling how fast it's beating. "..Your heart. Everything. Your just beautiful Crona."

The boy stares at her with wide eyes..she feels his heart just keep picking up speed..

Then something like a cloud covers his eyes..his face gets pale..and scrunches up in a grimace.

"..I'm nothing close to beautiful..." He pulls away from her. " I'm ugly, dirty..a waste of a life."

"Crona that's not true-

"Don't you see?!" He grabs her a little tightly, his eyes shaking with a mad smile on his face. "Don't you see how ugly my face is? How much of a disgrace I am? Don't you see Maka? Don't you want to run? To hide? Well Maka!" He keeps tightening his grip.

"No. Your face isn't ugly, it's beautiful Crona..your beautiful." She fights back a yelp at how tight he's gripping her.

"..Y-You can't just say things like that..n-not when..f-for all my life I-I've.." His eyes shake as he moves away from her. "..A-All my life I've been feared..I-I've been crazy..t-the dangerous boy..h-how can you just come..and t-tell me I'm beautiful? S-Someone who was killed countless people..s-someone who stabbed a baby in the heart..t-taking away that small life." He grips his hair. "H-How can you find a person like me beautiful?! M-Medusa even called me ugly..h-how can you just..call me beautiful when..w-when I'm like this?..s-so disgusting and frail..h-how can you call me beautiful..w-when I'm not a girl? I'm a boy. A disgrace. A burden. Trash."

"Boys can be just as beautiful as girls..and I know it wasn't you Crona..I saw what happen..I saw your pain..you didn't want to kill Sophia..you tried to hide her..to save her..your not ugly at all Crona..your not disgusting, your not any of those things. Medusa is a bitch Crona, she's the one who is ugly, she's rotten inside and out-

"But she's a woman..a girl.."That cloud falls over his eyes again. "..She's what I lack..she's what I was suppose to be but I'm..this.."

"Crona.." She reaches out to touch him.

When her hand touches his shoulder..something shocks threw her..

Light covers her vision and before she knows it, her consciousness is fading away.

* * *

_Maka groans rubbing her eyes.._

_She isn't in Crona's room anymore._

_Make is in what looks to be a small white room with only a bed and mirror furnishing it._

_Her breath hitches as her eyes fall on the small boy in front of the mirror.._

_He's dripping wet, his body naked and shriving._

_Crona stares down at his body..his nose wrinkled in disgust._

_His eyes are flaring..as if looking at his own body made him angry._

_"..I deserve everything I-I get.." He mumbles as he takes the towel he's holding and starts to dry off..still glaring at himself in the mirror. "I-if only...I-if only I was...t-then maybe Medusa would.." His blue eyes get glossy and she hears him sniffle as he looks down his body."..If only."_

_The boy bows his head as he slowly walks away from the mirror to the small bed. He picks up a black dress that had been laid out for him._

_"..If only I was a g-girl..M-Medusa would be n-nice to me..M-Medusa would m-maybe even.." He puts the dress on and smooths it out with shaky hands. He slides on the dress shoes that where by the bed before walking back to the mirror._

_The boy studies himself in the mirror..a sad smile coming to his face._

_"I-if I was a girl..I-I would have friends. I-if I was a girl..I-I would be beautiful..I-if I was a girl..Medusa w-would.." His voice cracks and soon a hiccup. "..s-she would l-let me call her m-mother instead of medusa..I-if I was a girl..s-she would hug me if I-I was a girl..s-she would s-speak kindly to me..if I was a girl.." He puts a hand on the mirror his head bowed. "..But I'm a boy. A ugly, useless boy."_

_Maka tries to walk closer to the boy..to hold him in her arms and tell him it's ok he's a boy..he's beautiful just the way he is but for some reason she can't get any closer._

_"Crona!" She hears a voice growl._

_The boy squeaks before viciously wiping his tears away._

_"C-Come in."_

_The door opens...and Medusa walks threw with that cold look on her face. She's wearing a black cloak, a hood covering all her face but her eyes._

_There piercing and evil like the snake she is._

_"..Not bad but we have to be careful." The woman walks in holding a brush in her hand and a piece of ribbon. "Come over here Crona."_

_The boy walks over to her with out comment..his small eyes shaking slightly in fear..fear of her._

_"Now this is very important for me Crona if you mess this up you will end up just like your father.." When Crona came in grabbing reach she grabbed his hair and pulled him over. "Do you understand me?"_

_"Y-Y-Yes M-Medusa.." The boy trembles, his teeth chattering._

_"Good, if you so much as embarrass me I will lock you in that room again..and I'll be sure to throw your father's severed head in there with you." She starts to bush his hair roughly causing the boy to wince._

_"I-I s-swear I'll be good.." Crona closes a eye when she ripped out a knot._

_"..I'll be calling you my daughter in front of the council but.." She grips his hair and pulls his head down to look at her. "Don't you think for a second you are my child. You are nothing but a disgusting boy, not my child."_

_"I-I understand.." She shoves his head and starts brushing again._

_"Good now repeat to me what you are to do."_

_"I-I'm to k-keep quiet..n-not speaking unless s-someone addresses me..I-I stay by you a-and d-don't make eye contact with t-the other witches.." Crona keeps wincing as she pulls at his hair._

_"Good boy." She sneers as she finally stops brushing to put the white bow in his hair. She studies him a moment before nodding. " Come Crona, they're waiting for us."_

_Medusa out stretches her hand towards him._

_Crona's eyes get so bright as he looks at her hand..his cheeks tinting a little as he reaches out a shaky hand putting it into his mother's._

_"Remember.." She tightens her grip on his hand causing the boy to yelp. "..this is only temporary..I have to make them believe I had a girl..I'm not going to be a laughing stock!"_

_Crona just nods quickly, nervously biting his lip at the pain._

_"..Disgusting." She wrinkles her nose before she turns and leads the boy out of the room._

_Maka tries to follow but she hears static noise..it becomes hard to bare so she closes her eyes and covers her ears._

_When she opens her eyes she's in a different room.._

_People all in cloaks stand in a circle.._

_There's a lot of children with them..all of them dressed up nicely like there going to some beauty show._

_She spots Crona next to one of the cloaked figures..looking down at his feet, his face a deathly pale._

_"Bring forth all the new children." A cloaked figure in the middle speaks loudly._

_All the girls step forward but Crona , who looks up to his mother for guidance._

_Medusa knees his back a little sending him stumbling in the middle of the circle with all the girls_

_The cloaked figure in the middle slowly starts looking at all the girls._

_She stops in front of Crona._

_"Wait a minute.." The woman's voice booms._

_Crona looks like he's about to shit him self._

_"We are missing one!"_

_The room is filling with chatter now about this missing child._

_"I'm sorry Mabaa..that would be mine." A woman steps forward, her bright green eyes shining threw her cloak. "..She is feeling very ill, I had to leave her home."_

_"..I see." The person apparently named Mabaa stares at her a long moment._

_"..May I be excused?"_

_This causes every one to gasp._

_"..Excused?" Mabaa's voice is sharp._

_"..Yes so that I may care for my daughter..please?" She bows her head._

_Everyone look back at Mabaa..they seem to be holding there breaths._

_"..I suppose so." She speaks slowly._

_"Thank you so much!" The green eyed woman bows before scurrying off..but Maka notices Medusa is following her..and she's dragging Crona with her._

_"Don't you think that was careless?" Medusa speaks coldly causing the other woman to stop._

_"My daughter is sick..I don't think it was careless at all." The woman speaks just as coldly._

_"..You know every one is getting suspicious of you..you have been missing out on more and more meetings." Medusa studies her. "They think your planning on leaving us."_

_The other woman doesn't say anything._

_"..Don't be stupid. You know what they do to witches that leave, you will surely be cursed." Medusa growls but..her eyes flash with...concern? but it's gone so fast._

_"I can handle my self Medusa..I'm not a little girl anymore." The other woman turns to glare at her. "I know what I'm doing."_

_"Well I hope so."_

_They stare each other for a long moment before the green eyed witch snaps her fingers..and she's gone._

_"..Stupid.." She growls but again..there's that concern._

_It looks unnatural on someone like her._

_"M-Medusa.." Crona looks up at her..maybe seeing the same thing Maka is._

_"Don't speak my name you disgusting creature." Medusa turns on him with her eyes flaring. "..I can do nothing with you but watch you waste the life that belonged to my daughter! Not you, you ugly piece of trash! Men are disgusting, your disgusting."_

_She looks away from her watery eyed son._

_"You will never be loved..no you will be just like me. alone and hated..You will never be considered beautiful with that disgusting penis. You are a beast..you have ruined everything for me!"_

_"I-I.." Crona's crying._

_Everything is fading away now but she hears Medusa's voice._

_"Ugly. Useless. Trash. Disgusting." She repeats them..and Maka realizes that this isn't happening all at once..scenes are speeding all over the place of times she's said theses words to him.._

_He was taught he was disgusting..that because he was a boy he was ugly..and Medusa made him dress like a girl..made him look at what he wasn't but so desperately wanted to be so she would love him._

_How could anyone think they are beautiful..when there own mother called you ugly?..how could you believe someone who speaks so kindly to you..when your mother pushed you away?_

_Maka howls in hate..hate for her.._

_She could kill her..oh she wants to.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's head throbs as she opens her eyes.

She's laying on a bed..Crona's bed.

Maka looks around realizing Stein isn't in the room anymore..but Crona stands with his back to her.

"..Crona?" She calls for him..a frown on her face.

He doesn't respond.

Maka slowly gets off the bed and walks towards him.

"H-How could you call me beautiful Maka?" The boy's soft voice breaks the silence but he doesn't turn to look at her. "..Y-You know what I am..y-you know I'm a freak, a insane _boy_..A dangerous _boy_, a disgusting _boy_!" His voice is raising and she can see him digging his nails into his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with being a boy." She hears his breath hitch and she takes a step closer. " Boy's aren't disgusting or ugly. I call you beautiful because you are Crona..You may be a boy but your gorgeous. Inside and out. Medusa was wrong..she was so fucking wrong." She grinds her teeth.

"N-No she's right..s-she has to be.." He grips his hair. "..I-if I was a girl I wouldn't be here right now..I-if I was a girl I-I wouldn't be hated..if I was a girl I wouldn't be disgusting."

"Crona she isn't right at all. You're a boy but do I hate you? Do I think your disgusting? No, I think your beautiful-

"Stop calling me that!" He shouts but..his voice cracks. "..P-Please..don't l-lie to me.."

"I'm not lying Crona I-

"Y-Yes you are! T-There's no way..t-there's no way someone could s-see me as beautiful! no..no..I-I'm pitiful.. ugly.." His voice is getting darker.

"Crona-

He turns on her suddenly, a large smile ripped out on his face.

"I'm ugly! I'm disgusting! I ruined everything because I'm a boy! If I was a girl..o-oh if I was a girl.." He grabs a hold of her, his eyes shaking. "You are what I lack Maka..You have all that I'm not..your what's beautiful..a girl..a woman..not me..a boy..I'm disgusting! Men defile everything with there disgusting penis'!"

" Crona your beautiful, everything about you is beautiful..your not disgusting.." She moves closer not showing him any fear.

"I have a penis! It's disgusting! I'm disgusting! You can't just say I'm beautiful! I won't believe it! How can I?! Have you seen my body? Have you seen my face?! disgusting-

Something has been burning Maka since he's been talking about himself like this..calling himself ugly..hurting his self.

Maka can't take it anymore.

She tackles him.

The boy stumbles back onto the bed not at all expecting that..

Who would tackle a crazy boy?

Maka Albarn would.

She pins him to the bed, her eyes flaring.

Crona's crazy smile has fallen and now he's trembling looking up at her in fear.

"Don't you say one more bad thing about yourself.." She pants looks down at him. "..Don't say your ugly, don't say your disgusting anymore..I won't hear it! Your fucking gorgeous Crona! I don't care what that bitch has told you..there is nothing wrong with being a boy or having a fucking penis, hell I love your penis Crona! embrace your man hood! Your not a girl, you're a boy..A beautiful boy..A boy I call my own.." Her voice slowly gets softer as she watches Crona's eyes get so wide, his face so red..his eyes watering.

"M-Maka..b-but..I-I'm.." He sniffles his voice is so shaky.

"Your beautiful, I want you to say that for me Crona." She rubs his hair gently thing to soothe him. "..Say it for me."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes..tears still streaming down his face.

She leans down and kisses his cheek feeling how warm he is.

"..Your beautiful.." She whispers as she kisses down his cheek to his neck. She kisses it slowly..gently.

Crona's breathing is becoming uneven..He hiccups and she feels it as she kisses his throat.

She moves back up to his face kissing him on the lips..

He kisses back but..it's weak..

She needs to prove to him..that he's beautiful..that she doesn't find him disgusting.

Maka kisses down to his throat again as her hands rub down his body..they fall on his thighs and she squeezes them gently as she kisses his neck.

She can hear his heart beat increase and she can feel his arousal even though it seems the boy is trying to hide it from her..or at least stop it.

Maka grabs the blanket that had been placed back and throws it over her shoulder as she moves down..now she's between his legs.

"M-Maka w-what are you-

His breath hitches as she lifts up his gown, exposing his growing erection.

"I'm helping you see that I think your beautiful..that you being a boy doesn't disgust me.." She grabs a hold of his shaft causing the boy to whimper and lay his head back.

Maka licks her lips.

It's now or never.

She slowly inches forward..and timidly licks the tip of his head.

Crona lets out a squeak his whole body tensing and getting so warm.

"M-M-Maka did y-you just.." He gulps. "..l-lick me?"

She responds by licking his head again, this time a little more rougher.

Crona can't help but to moan his body is trembling as she keeps licking him, his eyes are getting so wide.

"M-Maka y-you s-shouldn't- AH!" He moans loudly as she takes his head in and sucks. "O-Oh. M-My. G-G-God!" He squeaks on the last part as she goes deeper, taking more of him in trying not to choke.

Her body is getting so warm at how loud his sounds of pleasure are..it's motivating her to do more.

She goes even deeper, digging her nails slightly into his thighs.

"M-Maka ..you s-shouldn't have your mouth- M-Maka!" His head falls back as he moans her name..she had took him all in and she's really about to choke but she bobs up and down.

He's panting so hard, his moans are so loud.

Maka pulls away his dick making a popping sound as it passes her mouth.

She looks up at him..there gazes meet.

His eyes are so hazy..

"P-Please..D-Don't.." He gulps, pleading with her. His body trembling and his erection throbbing.

"Then say your beautiful." She rubs his thighs gently.

"I-I.." He shivers as she licks up his thigh.

"You what? Say your beautiful Crona..and I'll make you a happy man."

"I-I'm...I-I'm.." He takes a deep breath. "..I-I'm b-b-beautiful- OHH!"

As soon as the word came out of his mouth she took him back in, tightening her lips moving up and down at a faster rate.

"Maka!" He screams as she goes faster, tightening her lips all the more.

Crona is soo sensitive..

She loves it.

"I-I'm going to..I'm going to!" His hand goes threw her hair subconsciously pushing her down more as he moans, his body twitching.

Maka does one final suck before Crona releases in her mouth..The boy squeaks..his body going limp before he leans his head back.

She gently comes up and swallows his seed..

It doesn't taste to bad.

"..O-Oh Maka.." The boy's voice is a whisper..his face is so red..his eyes hold that calmness in them..she took away all the bad again..just leaving him with bliss.

"Crona..do you believe me when I say your beautiful?" She crawls up so she lays next to him.

"I-I don't know but I-I-

"shh.." She pulls him so his head is on her chest and she rubs his hair gently. "..I don't want you to say your disgusting Crona..if you were do you think I would have done that? Do you think I would hold you like I am now?"

Crona doesn't respond.

"Crona-

Then she hears him sniffle.

And before she knows it she feels her shirt getting really wet.

"T-T-Thank you!" He wails loudly, griping her tightly. " N-No one has ever..n-no one has e-ever thought I was.."

"Beautiful." She finishes for him, rubbing him gently to soothe him.

"Y-You think I'm b-b-beautiful!" He wails, his whole body shaking. "Y-You don't think I'm disgusting! O-Oh Maka you make me feel..y-you make me feel so.."

He can't talk anymore..he can only cry.

But Maka knows there happy tears.

She holds him close, rubbing his hair to soothe him.

"..I brought you something.." She smiles down at him when she hears him calm down a little.

Crona sniffles in her shirt.

She slowly tries to get out of his grip but he tightens his hold.

"D-Don't leave!" He looks up at her with big watery eyes.

"I'm not." She soothes. "Come on..I want to show you something."

"O-Okay.." He sniffles again as he lets her lead him off the bed and over to her bag of things she left on the floor.

She smiles at the boy..her heart is warming..and all the bad she's been threw seems like nothing.

He is her saving grace.

A angel in disguise.

Maka doesn't let go of his hand as she slowly pulls the bag's contents out.

First she pulls out a bag of soil.

Then a pack of seeds.

A small watering can.

Crona watches her with growing curiosity..but when his eyes fall on the last item they glow with realization.

Maka pulls out a pot and sets it next to the other items, giving the bewildered boy a smile.

"I went to a flower shop today..and as I was looking at all the beautiful flowers..I thought I wanted to grow one for myself." She tightens her grip on his hand, her smile so warm. "..Will you help me Crona? I'm not sure of how to do it.."

That's a lie but she wants him to do it.

Crona bits his lip..a conflicted look on his face as he looks at the pot then back to Maka.

Her warm smile hasn't fallen.

"..Will you help me Crona?"

The boy looks at her with those big blue eyes..there bight..and at that moment what ever had been bothering him doesn't seem to be anymore as he nods at her.

With shaky hands he grabs the soil and opens the package.

"T-The first thing you do is add the soil..a-a plant can't l-live with out soil..t-that's how they get there n-nutrients." Crona explains as he takes a handful of soil and puts it into the pot.

Maka watches him fill it up..her smile only grows.

"N-Now we have the soil..w-we put in a seed.." Crona reaches over taking the packet of seeds..he glances at the picture.

There pink flowers.

He opens the packet before taking out one small seed and reaches it out for Maka to take.

She shakes her head.

"I want you to do it Crona..teach me how."

"O-Okay.." He bites his lip, looking nervous. "Y-You use your finger to m-make a small hole in the s-soil for the seed.." Crona sticks his index finger in the soil, making a small hole like he said before dropping the seed into it.

He covers it.

"N-Now we water it.." He grabs the watering can with shaky hands and brings it over to the pot..

He's trembling now..his eyes flickering with something.

"Go ahead Crona.." Maka puts a hand over his.

His eyes lock onto hers..and his trembling stops.

Together they bring the can to the pot..and tilt it watering the soil.

"T-There you go Maka." Crona gives her a smile. "I-it shouldn't take to l-long to grow.."

"It's for you." She pushes it over to him.

"B-But Maka I thought.." He looks at her with wide eyes.

"..Could you take care of it for me Crona?" She smiles at him. "..I would really like it if you did this for me...it could be our flower you know? When you look at it you can think of me..and while you wait for me you can use the flower growing as a way to make the time go faster."

"I-I don't need a flower to t-think of you M-Maka.." He blushes and averts his gaze down to the pot. "..B-But I-if you really want me t-to..I-I will..f-for you."

"Thank you Crona.." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "..Lets put this somewhere it can get light."

"O-Okay.." The boy's face has gotten darker as he stands up, holding the pot carefully he takes it over to the window, sitting it on the ledge and pulling the curtain open.

It's getting dark out.

"..M-Maka.." Crona turns to face her..his cheeks are tinted but by will power he looks her in the eyes..a determined look on his face. "..Y-You make me feel.." He averts his gaze, his blush darkening. "..I-I can't even explain it to you..w-what you do to me..I-it feels like..s-some how your r-recollecting me..and piecing me back together..w-when I'm with you..I-I feel right..I-I feel like I'm sane.." He looks at her..his eyes so bright. "..I-I never want you to leave.."

" I never want to leave." She walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss...

He timidly puts his hands on her shoulders..his lips moving slowly against her's as he draws small circles into her shoulders..

Everything is ok.

Everything is going to be ok.

Maybe..just maybe she won't lose her mind.

Right now..there's no demon, there's no witches or curses or Spirit..

There's just Crona..and his lips..his heat.

Everything is going to be ok..

She could stay here forever..in this boy's arms..

He can save her.

He can save her mind.

Maka pulls away and smiles brightly at the boy..

Crona is blushing badly but..he smiles back..it's small but it causes her stomach to do a flip.

She actually believes in this moment of just bliss that..everything is ok.

But then something horrible happens.

"_It's 6:30 time for all visitor's to leave."_ A male voice comes over the intercom.

Maka frowns.

And just like that her bubble of safety..of bliss is popped.

It's destroyed.

She remembers she has to leave Crona..that she has to go away from him to face the demon.

To face Kid who could be crazy..or the idea that witches could be real.

Shit.

Fuck.

A panic is raising in side of Maka..

She is going to lose it.

She's been slipping slowly each day..

How much longer will she last?

She needs Crona..

Shit how many days will it be till she sees him again?

Today's Saturday so..

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Maka's breathing is uneven.

Five..five fucking days?!

She's going to go insane!

She won't be able to last!

The eyes will haunt her, the demon with haunt her!

Please..please no..

"M-Maka.." Crona's eyes get watery as he pulls her into a embrace..Maka's breath hitches..her eyes stop shaking.

As if his touch brought her back.

"C-Crona I don't want to leave!" She grips onto him, burying her head into his shoulder. She's trembling.

"..T-Then don't leave..d-don't leave me.." He holds her tighter..his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. "P-Please don't l-leave me.."

"I don't want to!" She grips him tighter..letting his warmth grab a hold of her and make her feel calm.

At that moment the door opens with Stein walking in.

The man looks worn out..his lab coat is ruffled and his hands are bandaged.

Crona gives him a glare..pulling Maka closer to him.

"..Maka it's time for you to go." Stein looks at the girl in his arms. "..Come on."

"M-Maka doesn't want to leave." Crona states, his glare not falling. "A-And I don't want her to leave..w-we want to stay together."

"It doesn't work like that." Stein looks at him coldly. "Maka isn't a patient, she can't stay here."

He takes a step closer, ranching a hand out to grab Maka.

"Crona.." She whimpers.

"Don't touch her!" The boy growls..his eyes flashing as he moves her away from Stein. "Don't come any closer.."

"Crona, Maka stop being ridiculous..you know you can't stay here." Stein takes a step forward.

"I'm warning you!" Crona's eyes narrow as he holds Maka closer. "..I'll call Ragnarok if I have to."

"Maka can't stay here." Stein states but he stops walking closer. "..Come on Crona you know this is no place for her..Do you really want her to be here? in this place like you are?"

Crona's glare falls..a frown coming to his face as he looks down at the girl that's buried into his chest.

"This is no place for her and you know this Crona.." Stein studies the two.

"..M-Maka.." Crona gently lifts her head up so she's looking at him.

Her eyes are shaking.

Crona's face becomes stone as he looks back over at the man.

"S-She wants to stay with me."

"That can't happen." Stein's glasses glare. "..See this is why I didn't want you doing this Maka..now he is attached to you. Do you like messing up my patients even more then they are? You two could never be together. Why even bother?"

"Fuck you." Maka growls turning to glare at him.

"Maka come now..it's time to go stop playing games."

"S-She isn't playing any game! S-She wants to stay with me..S-So she is."

"..Maka, Kid is waiting for you-

"M-Maka doesn't need K-Kid!" Crona's voice gets dark. "S-She has me! W-Why would she need him?"

"..Maka come on now, this is insane."

"We're all mad here." Maka speaks against Crona's chest motor toned.

"Maka I think we should get you checked out-

"D-Don't touch her!" Crona lashes out and pushes the man when he got to close. "D-Do that again and you'll regret it."

"If you continue this I will have to rip her from you by force.." Stein takes out a needle.

Maka tenses.

"..Crona.." She looks up at the boy. "..I don't want you to get hurt..you have to let me go..he's right..I can't stay."

"B-But.." His eyes start to get watery. "..I-I don't want to let you go..I-I want you to stay..p-please Maka..it will hurt to much.."

"I have to go.." She speaks softly before giving him a kiss. "..but I'll be back. I promise you."

"..I-I don't want to say goodbye.." He trembles. "..p-please don't say g-goodbye."

"Come on Maka." Stein grabs her by the arm, dragging her away from Crona.

"W-Wait!" Crona cries reaching out for her, his eyes shaking.

Maka looks at him sadly as the man pulls her out the room.

Before the doors close..Crona bust threw.

Instead of making a run for it like most patients would..he laches onto Maka.

"N-No!" He trembles hugging her close..tears falling down his face. "I-I can't let you go! N-Not now! n-not after.."

He hiccups into her shoulder.

Stein is quick to grab a hold of the boy, he tosses him back into the room and shuts the door.

Right at that moment Crona punches the door.

"Do that again you son of a bitch!" She hears him scream but..she can tell now Ragnarok had taken over.

he keeps banging on the door.

"Your not seeing him anymore." Stein glares at her. "Your making him more, and more unstable."

"Fuck you. I'll see him as much as I want." She glares right back. "You can't stop me."

"Oh but I can. if I see you back here again I will send you to jail."

"You-

"Be quiet. I'm tired of you." Stein rubs his temples.

"Hey, hey, hey." Girkio comes down the hall way with two coffees in his hands. He smiles at Stein. "Here's your coffee" He hands him one which the man takes.

Maka raises an eye brow looking at the male nurse as he gives her a wink.

Oh..right.

"Take her out Girko." Stein states before walking a little a ways to talk to another nurse.

She smirks as girko walks over towards her.

"..So did you do it?" She whispers as Stein looks down at the coffee.

"Hell yeah, I made him and me a coffee at the same time so it wouldn't be suspicious." He beams looking at the doctor with dark glee.

"..How could you tell which one you pissed in and which one you didn't?"

"That's easy, I marked it with an x in marker." He grunts before being up his coffee. "I'm a fucking genius."

Maka blinks.

There on Giriko's coffe is a black x.

She has a choice to make.

She could let him know or..

Maka smirks as Girkio takes a sip of the coffee..only for him to spit it out.

"What the hell! this coffee taste like piss-

The man's face falls..his eye twitching as he turns the cup over seeing the mark.

Maka can't help it.

She cracks up.

"Oh you think it's funny you little shit!" He growls irritated.

"Girkio don't speak to Maka that way." Stein glares at him. "..Just take her out of here."

"..Got it.." He grumbles as he starts to walk off.

Maka glares at Stein before following him.

"I swear..if it's the fucking last thing I do..Stein will fucking taste my piss in his mouth!" Girko growls his eye twitching. " I can't believe I drunk my own piss!"

" I can believe it." Maka grunts as they get into the elevator.

"Fuck you kid." He gives her the middle finger.

"It's not my fault you're a dumb ass." She returns it.

"Shit I'm not...someone must have switched them up before I grabbed them.." He grumbles.

"Well you should have looked for the x smart one. Now you drunk your own piss while Stein got a free coffee out of you."

"Whatever, I'll get him." His eye twitches, his face red. "If it's the fucking last thing I do!"

There's a silence.

"..Thanks." Maka averts her gaze.

"..For?" He raises an eye brow.

"Beating the shit out of Spirit." She grins over at him. "..That was pretty awesome.."

Girko looks at her for a moment..before he smiles at her.

It's not that sharp.

"No problem kid, I'd do it again any day." He ruffles her hair. "..I told you..I got your back."

Maka can only smile at him.

The doors to the elevator open and they step out.

"..Are you still going to come back?" Girko studies her.

"Yes." She states bluntly before she starts to walk out of the asylum.

Girko watches her before he grins sharply.

"Heh..just like me huh?"

Maka just walks out.

Kid is waiting for her.

Her heart speeds a little in a sudden fear..

It's deep and now she's a scared.

Kid smiles at her gently.

Maka calms down before she walks over to him.

"How was your stay with Crona?" Kid forces a smile.

"Good..I didn't want to leave.." Maka sighs.

"..How are you feeling?"

"..Better then I was this morning."

There's silence.

Maka feels someone is watching her.

"..I'm so happy you let me stay your friend.." Kid smiles at her as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

The air around them get's tense.

Both Kid and Maka look up at the asylum where it seems to be coming from.

Crona glares down at Kid, his eyes looking at where he's touching her, his grip looks tight on his arm.

Maka looks over to Kid to see..He's glaring right back..gripping the cross that hangs from his neck.

It's so tense..and Kid is still touching her.

Nlue eyes are flaring into golden ones.

Maka can feel they aren't alone anymore..Ragnarok is near.

"..Kid we should go." She looks over at him, taking his hand off her.

She see's Crona's glare fall..his expression softens as he looks down at the girl..a relief in his eyes.

"..Right." He looks back up to look at Crona for a moment before he grabs her hand and starts to lead her to the car.

The air is really tense again.

They get into the car but..

She still feels Ragnarok.

He's following them.

Kid takes a deep breath before he places his cross against the palm of his hands..looking as if he's saying a prayer.

There's a growl before she doesn't feel Ragnarok anymore.

Kid glares as he pulls out of his parking spot fast...

He looks pissed.

Maka looks over at Crona..he's still watching them.

Crona looks pissed.

..The air is so tense..

..Her hand is starting to itch..

Will she make it five days?

Or will she go mad before then?

Maka starts to giggle..

Witches, demons, and curses oh my!

Such lovely nonsense!

She keeps laughing at it all.

Kid frowns looking at her wryly as he reaches out and touches her hand.

She grins over at him, her eyes shaking.

He brings her no comfort..no his hands are bloody.

Crona is the only one who can save her.

Not him.

Maka keeps laughing..

It's all so funny isn't' it?

Five days.

Five fucking days.

Maka's not going to make it.

* * *

**longest...chapter..ever! so I took a little longer to get this to you but now you know why. please tell me if you guys think i'm not writing with enough description? **

**so I gave you guys some more sexy time..heh..I thought it fit with what was going on but maybe not.**

**please review! thank you for all the support you guys have given me! it makes me happy to read all your reviews.**

**oh and happy late valentines day people :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_"Oh Crona!" Maka moans as the boy licks up her neck, his hands roaming all over her body making sure no part of her is spared._

_"M-Maka.." He whispers her name in her ear sexily..licking the shell of her ear as one of his hands cup her breast, groping her._

_Her eyes flutter at the feel of his warm, bare skin on her own..Her legs almost feel like jelly around his waist._

_"Why do y-you keep leaving me?" His face is so flushed, his eyes half lidded with that lust that drives her crazy. "I-I can be all you need.." He continues to grope her with one hand..while the other is slowly going down her bare stomach. "..and more." He whispers._

_"I don't want to leave you.." She pants and her breath hitches when his thumb grazes her harden nipple. "..I want to stay but..I have to leave at some point."_

_"Do you r-really?" He leans down slowly and starts to lick around her nipple before sucking down on it._

_Maka moans, her back arching by itself at the sensation._

_"A-Answer me Maka.." He purrs against her breast before biting down a little on it._

_"I-I.." She gulps, biting her lip to hold back her moan. "I-I can't just stay..I-I'm not a patient t-there Crona.."_

_"You can c-change that.." He licks up her breast to her neck, kissing it gently. "..a-and then we could be together..together forever."_

_"..I don't want to go mad.." She swallows hard trying to even her breathing but his hands are everywhere and it's hard._

_"W-What's so good about being sane?" The boy looks up at her, his breath still on her neck. "..b-because your sane we can't be together..t-that's what's separating us Maka..w-we can be mad together..me and you forever."_

_"It's bad to be insane Crona!" She protests but when he bites down on her neck..she's weaken._

_"How so?" He licks her, his hands going back to groping her. "W-When your mad nothing can hurt you..b-because your already shattered..o-only when your sane do you hurt..do you fear..S-So tell me Maka..i-is it really so bad to be insane?"_

_Maka's heavy breathing is the only thing that responds._

_"..D-Don't you want me?" Crona frowns as he puts a hand on her cheek._

_"..More then anything Crona."_

_"T-Then forget reasoning.." He leans in and kisses her..it's hungy and powerful. "..and give in to me."_

_"..I want to.." She moans as he goes back to pinching her nipple slightly..She's starting to feel a build up..Her eyes are as hazy with lust as his._

_"T-Then do it.." His bare chest rubs against hers as he deepens there kiss, his tongue raiding hers.._

_She's so warm._

_Suddenly she feels someone lick up her leg..but it can't be Crona.._

_She starts but Crona shhs her by deepening the kiss._

_Crona's hands are on her face..but she feels someone touching her side..a body moving up hers._

_"It's ok.." He soothes rubbing her face. "It's only Ragnarok."_

_Maka's face falls.._

_What..?_

_As if on cue..some one comes from under the blanket but it looks like another Crona..instead the eyes are different._

_He grins at her, his eyes lighting in dark glee as he leans over and bites her neck._

_Maka yelps into Crona's mouth but the boy is still kissing her._

_"What's wrong?" Ragnarok growls against her neck. "I told you didn't I?.You can't have him with out me.."_

_Maka moans as he keeps biting down on her..at the same time Crona is on top of her, kissing her and feeling over her body.._

_Soon Ragnarok is rubbing over her..his touch is a lot rougher then Crona's, it's almost painful..but at the same time she likes it._

_The sensations she feels is maddening..Both these boys touching over her body..nothing is spared and she's so warm..her face so red._

_"Give in to me." Ragnarok snarls as he licks down her neck, bitting her nipple causing Maka to whimper._

_"G-Give in to me." Crona whispers as he kisses her gently, his eyes locked onto hers._

_Maka opens her mouth but all that comes out is a moan as Ragnarok bites down her stomach, his hand reaching under and grabbing her ass. At the same time Crona's hands are groping her, rubbing her nipples in a maddening way.._

_This is to much._

_She doesn't understand what's going on but.._

_She likes it..she likes it way to much._

_So many sensations..She feels her woman hood almost ache..out of all the places being touched, that part of her has been spared..and it's yeaning..needing to be touched, rubbed, anything._

_She whimpers..she's so wet she can feel her self drip._

_In a way there teasing her, she feels..and it's maddening._

_It's driving her insane._

_Ragnarok digs his nails in one her ass cheeks causing her to arch up just for Crona to hold her closer, rubbing his chest against her as his tongue keeps raiding her mouth._

_"O-Oh Crona.." She moans only to feel a stabbing pain on her ass agian._

_"What about me bitch!" Ragnarok growls as he bites hard on her hip..right on her waist line._

_Maka can't stop the moan and how her body arches._

_"M-Maka don't moan for him." Crona pouts before he licks down her neck till he's at her chest..he licks her nipple causing her to moan his name._

_As if competing with Crona, Ragnarok starts to bite all over her stomach..getting lower and lower._

_Maka bites her lip trying to hold back a cry of pleasure._

_Something drips on her face._

_Maka looks up to see three vertical eyes staring down at her..something black and thick is dripping from there ends and onto her face._

_"Give in to us Maka.." Both Crona and Ragnarok look up at her.. their both smiling madly._

_"I-I d-don't-_

_Suddenly they don't have there normal eyes..they have the three vertical eyes..their teeth are razor sharp._

_Crona leans in with his mouth open..about to bite her face off._

_Everything goes dark..the only thing she sees is those eyes..those vertical eyes that are driving her crazy._

_The light comes back..but she's in a forest..and she's' clothed, and alone._

_All the trees have those eyes on them..there all staring at her..Mocking her! Laughing at her!_

_Maka grips her hair and lets out a scream...it echoes threw the whole forest._

_"Poor Maka.."_

_She tenses at the voice..Her scream dying on her lips._

_"You have lost your mind..I told you..I warned you about Crona.."_

_Maka turns around to see Kid standing there..His yellow eyes are on fire..He gribs a ax in one hand and a cross in the other._

_"I could have been all you need Maka..I protected you..held you close when you were scared but.." His eyes flash as he takes a step forward. "..You chose him! You chose madness!..Now look at you..you have ruin yourself."_

_"..." Maka can't speak..she's to afraid eyeing the ax wryly taking steps back when he would take a step forward._

_"..I'm sorry Maka..I loved you but.." He gribs the ax. "..I must maintain order." His eyes lock on hers. "..You witch-_

_Maka takes off running._

_Kid is running after her.._

_Her heart feels like it's going to hammer out of her chest.._

_He's to fast for her._

_Her legs give up on her like back when she had first seen him killing that woman but..this time he doesn't just grab her._

_Kid holds her down..grabbing some rope that seems to have come out of no where he ties her up..then puts something over her mouth muffling her screams._

_"..I must maintain order.." He gribs the ax and.._

_He slams it down on her wrist.._

_Her blood splats on her face as she cries out in pure pain..but it's muffled._

_Her blood is bleeding so fast out of her as he rips her hand off.._

_Then he cuts down on her other wrist._

_The pain is unbearable._

_"..I must maintain order.." Tears are falling down his face.. "..Why couldn't you love me Maka?..I wouldn't have to do this...You wouldn't be insane."_

_Maka only cries out in pain..her blood still pouring out of her._

_"..Die now." He stands up to set the cross he has on fire..then he throws it on her._

_Immediately she catches on fire..she feels it all..it's melting her..cooking her._

_"..Die you witch." He growls but his tears keep falling._

_Her screams ring over the whole forest..the smell of her flesh lingering in the air.._

_"..Die Maka.." He turns his back on her and walks away. "..Die in fire..Die in the madness you have been taken over by.."_

* * *

Maka wakes up screaming, sweat is dripping down her face.

Another one of those damn dreams!

Her green eyes are shaking as she grips her hair, panting, trying to calm down.

The only noise in the house is her panting.

No one is here..No one has been here since she came back Saturday night..

She's been alone for..

Damn it, how long has it been?

A panic raises in her heart.

What is the fucking day anyway?!

..It's Wednesday..

She's been alone for four days..

But then again she hasn't been alone..

Oh no..That demon has been keeping her company just find..

Maka's scared of the demon but..she's scared of Kid just as much.

He's tried to come over..to talk to her..but every night she's been having these dreams about him..

In all of them he cuts off her hands, and burns her alive.

She's scared shitless of him now.

Maka has gone as far as to lock the door..she never locks the door..

She's been barred up in her home alone for four days..

Maka hasn't gone to school..because Kid will be there.

There's barely any food in the house..but that doesn't matter..she hasn't been eating anyway.

If she tried to eat it would just come right back up.

Her stomach has been a mess.

Her throat hurts from all the screaming..and she's tired and scared of being alone but..

She can't leave..No..

They will take her away..They will know she's insane..

So she stays in this home..alone..in silence..waiting her Thursday to come around.

Maka's not even sure if she's sane any more..

But since she's questioning it that's a good thing right?...Insane people don't know there insane..right?

Maka keeps gripping her hair..she wouldn't be surprised if she has a bald spot now from how much she's been tugging at it lately.

Her shaking eyes look over at her alarm clock..

It's one in the afternoon..

That doesn't really matter..it's not like she's leaving the house.

Maka hears a thump come from the living room.

She buries her head in her pillow.

No..No not again..

Can't she get a break?

Everything is crazy!

She's fucking crazy!

She hears the heavy foot steps come closer towards her door..

Then she hears her door creek open..

The air around her is heavy now..and she feels someone watching her.

"Go away!" Maka screams getting off the bed and throwing her pillow at where she thinks it is.

The pillow stops in mid air.

_"..Go away...Go away.."_ It copies her voice in a chilling tone..

Yeah now she can hear the fucker..and she really wish she couldn't..

And she's able to..sort of see it's out line now..

She's insane..most likely..probably..

"Yeah go the fuck away!" Her voice cracks..She's afraid and it knows.

_"..No.."_ It throws the pillow back at her..it hits her hard in the face..but really it just irritates her.

Maka hides her face in the pillow..mumbling to herself..rocking her body waiting for this thing to go away..

She hears things smash in her room..she sees threw her pillow the lights turn on and off..

Something breaks right next to her..and she jumps.

Keep calm.

Keep calm.

One more day..

One more fucking day..

She feels someone grab her foot.

Maka almost screams but she bites her lip..

It grips her and it hurts..

Maka gets out of the pillow to look..

Her heart almost stops..

She sees a hand..only a hand grabbing her foot..it has those three vertical eyes imprinted on the back of it.

Maka's never..seen shit like this before..

It looks like a real hand..only a hand..

The hand suddenly lets go..only to start waking up her leg.

Maka is frozen..She can't move..She's so scared she can't move.

The hand keeps getting closer and closer.

_"..Fear.."_ A voice growls in her ear and at that moment the hair grabs her face.

Maka screams, struggling to pry the thing off her.

She falls off the bed and starts running out of her room..smacking against the walls still trying to get it off her face.

There's a knock at the front door.

Maka opens her eyes to find there's nothing grabbing her face anymore.

There's another knock at the door..then she hears him.

"..Maka please..Why are you hiding from me?" Kid knocks again. "..I don't understand..We where good Saturday I thought..Why..It's been days Maka!"

"Leave me the fuck alone you crazy son of a bitch!" She screams..but it cracks into a giggle. "Or should I say son of a witch?! bitch, witch, bitch, witch!"

"..Maka please open the door..You don't sound well-

"Fuck you! Your the one who isn't well! You want to fucking kill me! Cut me up to pieces and burn me alive!" Maka keeps laughing.

"Maka I don't want to kill you..Why do you keep saying that? I only want to help you-

"Bull shit!" She screams again, punching the wall hard.

"Maka-

She walks away out of the living room and back into her room, slamming her door so she doesn't have to hear him anymore.

"Does he take me as a fool?!" Maka growls as she walks over around her ruin room. " He's insane! I'm insane! We're all fucking insane aren't we?!"

Maka giggles madly..She's starting to twirl in a circle in the middle of her room..A smile on her face.

"I'm insane! I'm insane!" She jumps around her room, waving her arms up above her head. "..What will Crona think?"

This causes her to stop completely..What ever had taken her over is long gone..leaving her hurt and aching.

"..Would he be sad?..If I lost it..would that hurt him?" She frowns deeply..as she falls to her knees gripping her hair.

"...What would he think if the demon took me before I got to see him?..Would he cry?.. Would he.."

Maka grips her fist..thinking about Crona filled her with determination..made her numb body feel something..

She can't give up..not yet..

She needs to see him..

Crona belongs to her, and she belongs to him.

And this time..when she sees him..Maka deosn't know if she will be able to leave..

She couldn't handle another day of being alone..of being so fucking scared..

It's toture..

Maka hears a thump.

The demon is about to come again.

Maka quickly grabs her note book and starts reading all the things she wrote about Crona to calm her down.

Her door creaks open.

Her hands are shaking.

She hears it take a step forward.

Maka grabs her pencil..and tries to draw Crona's eyes..to think of him and just draw his beautiful eyes..

Another foot step.

Maka's heart is beating so fast.

Her head is getting fuzzy..but her hands keep moving.

The foot steps stop right in front of her.

Maka finishes her drawing but..when she looks down at it..

It's not Crona's eyes.

It's three vertical eyes..and she keeps retracing them..

She retraces it.

Retraces it.

She retraces those damn eyes till her fucking pencil breaks.

"_Maka..."_ It growls in her face. ".._There..is..no..escape."_

Her body is trembling..she's so afraid..and it knows it.

_"..Go..mad.."_ She feels someone grab her hair.

Maka screams as it starts dragging her out of the room..She grips desperately on the wall for something to hold on to.

It pulls her to the living room..it pulls her to a mirror in the room.

_"..Look.."_ It growls as it holds her head up.

"No!" Maka cries shutting her eyes tightly.

Then she doesn't feel the demon touching her anymore.

Maka falls to the floor, crying out.

This is to much..it's all to much.

"..Please make it stop.." She groans..

_"Make..it..stop.."_ The demon repeats..it's voice is a echo, sounding like it's coming from all around.

The lights are flickering..The TV is turning on and off..Maka's hand is itching like crazy...

Her breathing is uneven.

Her mind is coming undone.

Maka grins.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She screams but she's still grinning. "Stop fucking talking! Stop this!"

Everything keeps going..and it keeps repeating her words..

She feels it push her down..it growls in her ear...

But Maka's laughing..or maybe she isn't..her lips aren't moving..

It's over.

She's insane.

He's going to take her..like he took her mother.

Suddenly Maka feels another presence..

A strong, familiar presence and soon she doesn't feel the demon on her anymore.

She hears two sets of stomping..she hears someone get slammed into the wall..then to the floor..

Soon there is only one presence.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!"I_t growls and it sounds like...No..it couldn't be..

Maka doesn't answer.

"_Breathe!"_ He's growling in her face._ "Fucking breathe!"_

At that moment she takes in a deep breath..

It almost hurts her.

Maka didn't know she had been holding her breath..She almost suffocated herself.

_"God damn! Your about to fucking kill yourself!"_ The presence growls but..is there a hint of relief? "_Crona would kill me if I let you die..fucking ass hole."_

Then it hits her.

"..R-Ragnarok?" Her eyes shake but..a hope warms her heart.

She feels safer.

_"Hell yeah it's me."_ He sneers. _"..Huh so you can hear me with out me using Crona? That means your pretty fucked up."_

"..What are you doing here?" Maka averts her gaze to the floor..ignoring what he said.

"_What do you think? i'm here saving your ass."_ He grunts. _"..Crona's been worried sick about you like a little bitch. He has been freaking out so much he wanted to leave the asylum to come and find you. I told him that was stupid, and he would ruin everything but he kept bitching so..here I am, protecting your ass so he doesn't have a heart attack..God damn it.."_

"Crona.." She perks up, beaming at thin air. "..He sent you?..He's been worried about me?"

"_That's what I just said dumb ass."_ He sneers. _"All he does is fucking worry about you, and think about you and all of that gay shit. You got him wrapped around your little finger don't you? Now i'm stuck here with you..What the fuck!"_

"Is Crona doing ok?" She frowns thinking about the boy, how the last thing she saw of him was his glare.

_"..Your worried about him when your the one getting stalked by a demon?"_ He scoffs. _"..Your a strange girl. He's fine of course, he's mine! Of course he's fucking fine nothing hurts him! and nothing will hurt you now that I'm here."_

"..Thank you.." She speaks softly..relief filling her heart.

"_Don't thank me. I don't fucking want to do this."_ He grunts but..there's something odd in his voice.

"Still." Maka smiles at thin air.

_"..Why you smiling?"_ He grumbles. "_I'm being a dick don't smile!"_

Her smile only grows.

_"..Fuck. Hold up."_

There's silence for a moment.

A panic is raising in her heart.

"_Chill Crona I already told you she's fucking fine-_

"Your talking to Crona?" She beams excitedly.

_"Yeah unfortunately, he's blowing me up like there's no fucking tomorrow."_ There's a pause. _"..Crona want to know if your really ok because apparently seeing you and hearing it from me isn't enough."_

"..I'm fine now." Maka smiles. "Thank you so much Crona..You saved me once again."

"_Heh, now he's blushing like an idiot."_ There's a pause. "_Crona says: Oh it's no problem you just owe me some smoking hot sex baby."_

Ragnarok chuckles but it soon dies into a annoyed grumble.

_"Alright Alright! Fine keep your panties on!"_ He sighs. _"What he really said is, ' I'm just glad your alright Maka'. I swear Crona has a vagina..hidden some where. He's to much of a pussy to be a man."_

"Crona's a man alright." She blurts out.

Ragnarok cracks up.

"He just fell off the bed..What the fuck Crona you need to chill out." Ragnarok keeps laughing. "_Crona says: Oh Maka I can feel my arousal in my mangina. The next time I see you, i'm going to fuck you so hard till your face is the color of my cotton candy gay hair."_

Ragnarok keeps laughing.

Maka can only imagine how much Crona is freaking out right now or how irritated he is.

"It's okay Crona, I know Ragnarok is just being a dick." Maka grunts.

"_Hey fuck you!"_ He growls. _"..Fine. Crona says: Thank goodness you know i'm not saying those things..isn't Raganrok a bad ass?"_

Maka just rolls her eyes. "Really?"

"_Hell yeah I am!"_ She hears the smirk in his voice.

There's a pause.

"_No, i'm not saying that gay shit."Ragnarok_ grumbles. "_I'm not a fucking messenger. Just be happy i'm here."_

"What is he saying?"

"_Fine! God damn it just stop wining."_ He sighs. _"Crona says: I miss you so much, I can't wait to hold you in my arms and keep you safe with my gay powers. I will wrap you in rainbows and shit and everything will be fine."_

Maka guesses she gets the jist of that.

"..Tell him I can't wait to see him. That i'm so happy to hear from him..He's saved my mind once again."

_"I don't have to tell him shit, he can hear you."_

"..What?"

"_He can hear and see everything I do..Same with me with him."_ He grunts. _"I told you i'm pretty much a part of him."_

"..Crona" She smiles..feeling so much safer that he's with her..

At least she feels that way.

Suddenly she hears a thump come from the hall way.

_"Not him again."_ Ragnarok growls.

"Maka.."

She freezes..she knows that voice.

"Maka..come to me.." It's her mother's voice..she's calling for her.

She takes a step forward.

Someone grabs her.

_"Don't be fucking stupid! that isn't your mother!"_ Ragnarok growls.

"..Maka please..come to me..I miss you so much.." Her voice is inviting..

Her eyes shake, getting watery..

"Mom.." A tear falls down her face as she tries to get out of Ragnarok's grip.

_"It isn't her! He's trying to trick you and your falling for it like a dumb ass!"_

"Maka.."

"Mom!" She screams getting out of his grip and running into the hallway.

_"Damn it!"_ She hears Ragnarok growl but she keeps running.

Maka stops in her tracks.

In the hallway is a floating key..the same key she got from Spirit's room.

Her eyes lock onto it.

Something burns her heart.

The key falls down making a thump sound.

Maka walks over slowly and picks it up..feeling it with her fingers.

..She had forgot all about this..

She was so interested in the box..

So what's up with this key?..It belonged to her mother as well..

_"What the fuck is your problem?!"_ She hears Ragnarok march over.

"..This key." She mumbles looking down at with wide, unblinking eyes.

_"What about it?..What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"_ He grunts but..it almost sounds like concern.

Almost.

"..Spirit's room.." Maka turns on her heel and walks into his room.

She turns on the lights before starting to raid the man's room.

"This key has to go to something.."

_"Hey what-_

Suddenly Maka feels another presence.

The demon is back.

_"Fuck me."_ Ragnarok groans but she feels him leave her to go out where the demon is.

Maka keeps looking around the room.

There's nothing near his bed.

Nothing in his dresser.

She looks in the closet..

Bingo.

There in the corner is a purple chest..with a key hole.

Please work..Please work..

Maka feels this is important..

That some how maybe her mother is trying to tell her something.

She sticks the key in and turns.

it clicks.

With shaky hands she opens the chest.

..What?

She pulls out what looks to be a dark cloak..it looks so familiar..

She puts that to the side and digs deeper..

Maka pulls out a picture.

Her breath hitches.

Her eyes shake.

..No..

In the picture her mother as a teenager smiles at the camera with her tongue sticking out showing her piercing there..and next to her..with her arm around her mother is..

She feels sick.

It's Medusa.

The woman looks her mother's age in the picture..Maybe a little older but her arm is around her mother and there smiling at the camera..

Maka notices that her mother and Medusa have a matching snake tatoo on there stomachs that are showing..

..Her mother and Medusa were friends..?

..No it can't be..

She hears a yelp and a thump come from the other room but she throws the picture to the side, digging back into the box for answers.

There's a lot of test tubes..with weird symbols on them..

There's a loud bang from the other room.

Maka's hands shake as she pulls out a book..

She opens it and begins to read.

Everything falls apart.

_" I casted my first spell today..it was amazing. I felt so powerful. Medusa was happy, she even smile for me which she rarely does..she's so cynical I swear. So I casted my first spell on this guy, named Damien. This asshole pushed me at school so I decided he would be my first. I turned him into a fucking cat! like the pussy he is...then Medusa smirked at me and said 'We're having cat for dinner' and we did and it was delicious. Being a witch..is fucking awesome. It's amazing..at first I thought it was wrong but why is it wrong to be what I am? I'm evil and cold..but so is Medusa. We all are. We do what we want and don't give a shit..why should we? The world won't spare us so we won't spare the world. No..I bring chaos to the world..Me and Medusa will. But first I will kill every man..and they won't have it easy. I'll make them pay for all they do. Well..got to go, Medusa's calling for me..She probably wants to do more spell practice."_

That's the end of the first entry.

And that's the end of everything Maka knew.

Her heart is..hurting so much.

..Her mother..her mother was a witch?..

No..no that can't be..

No..no..no..

Who ever wrote this..wasn't her mother..

But it's her hand writing..and this is her key..and that picture was of her mother.

Maka bites her lip.

She hears a yelp from the other room..

She no longer feels Ragnarok.

Her mother a witch? and friends with Medusa?..

This has to be a joke right?

This can't be real right?

She hears foot steps slowly coming.

Maka turns to the next page.

There's a picture of the necklace her mother gave her..the one she's wearing..

At the bottom is writen. 'Medusa's present to me for my 16th brithday :)'

Maka feels sick.

She throws up a little in her mouth.

The foot steps are still coming..

This..this necklace was given to her mother from..Medusa?

Medusa and her mother were really friends?..

Witches are real?..and her mother's one so..does that make her-

Some one grabs her and turns her around.

"What the fuck are you-

Spirit grabs her only for his face to fall once he sees the chest open..and what she's reading.

His face is that of extreme anger.

"I told you to not go in my fucking room!" He grabs her by the neck and starts to drag her out..Maka keeps a hold of the book though.

"..Mom was a witch?" She speaks in a whisper.

"You weren't suppose to know! We had a deal!" He screams throwing her down on the floor..he's breathing like a bull. " You were suppose to be normal, to be human! You weren't suppose to fucking know! Now you have ruin everything! Your mother didn't want you to know!"

"..Mom was a witch.." She repeats..her eyes shaking.

"Stop saying that!" He hits her across the face. Hard.

Maka feel that he busted her lip.

She's in to much shock to do anything.

Everything is falling apart.

"Your mother..oh your mother.." He grips his fist..his breathing is bad. "We wanted the best for you Maka..She put all that behind her for you..for us..and then you just have to fucking dig it back up dont' you? You have to remind me of all that shit!"

"M-Mom..was a..witch.." Her voice is trembling.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hits her again.

Then again.

Then again.

Maka falls to the floor..blood leaking from her busted lip.

"You..You could never be happy could you? You just had to fucking know everything! You just had to touch that box! Now everything is ruined! Why can't you just let Kami rest in peace? Now you fucking brought all her shit back to the surface..Now you know.."

"..My mom..was a.." Her heart is hammering so fast in her chest..Her mind is broken..stuck on these words making it so it's the only thing she can say. "..My mom was a witch-

He kicks her in the stomach.

Maka just takes it.

"My mom was a witch. My mom was a witch. My mom was a fucking witch. My mom was a fucking witch!" Her voice started out soft then grew to a full out scream.

"Stop it!" He grabs her by the neck, lifting her up from off her feet..

He's choking her.

"All you have done is toture me Maka! Do you want me to go insane like your mother?! huh?!" He keeps tightening his hold on her neck.

Maka doesn't fight him.

She is losing her air.

The light above them is starting to flicker.

"I loved your mother! And she loved me! She fucking loved me! She wasn't a witch!..Deep down she never was one!" He's screaming tears streaming down his face.

Maka is about to lose consciousness.

Then she sees..it..

Her heart drops to her feet in horror.

There standing behind Spirit is the demon..and she can see him..

It's tall, standing over Spirit..it's face wrapped up in a mask only it's mouth being exposed..

It has those vertical eyes imprinted on the mask..

It's terrifying.

She's never seen anything fucking like it and it's standing right behind Spirit.

Then it smiles.

Oh god..please save her..forgive her

It's skin rips, the smile is so large, showing it's teeth..

It's a smile no human could manage.

It's the creepest fucking thing she's ever seen.

"S-Spirit.." She coaks out trying to warn the man.

"Why did it have to be like this?!" He drops her to the floor.

Maka takes a deep breath only for it to hitch..it's still behind Spirit and it's getting closer to the man.

"S-Spirit.." She coaks out again..

She needs to warn him.

Needs to tell him to run.

But the words never come out.

"..Maka..I think i've lost it.." Tears fall down Spirit's face. "..I'm so sorry Maka..for everything I-

There's a sharp pain in her head and before she knows it..she's laying on the ground her consciousness barely there..

The last thing she sees is the demon reach out a hand towards Spirit..that grin never falling.

It goes dark.

It all goes dark.

* * *

**...so yeah now maka finally believes in witches and she knows her mother was one. this isn't so long but the next one will be, a lot of crap is going to happen.**

**so tell me what you think:) and seriously I can't thank you enough for all your support! and I can't wait to see your fan art :)**

**till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

_"..So you finally know what you are.." The cloaked woman looks over at the girl who is staring up at the starless night._

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"It's ok Maka..embrace who you are..embrace who we are.." The woman is getting closer to her..her voice is soft. "Embrace who your mother was.."_

_"..My mom was a witch.." She speaks the words numbly..her brain still stuck on it._

_"Yes she was, your mother was a great witch.." The woman's voice is now a whisper.. "Kami was a dear friend of mine you know?"_

_"..Who are you?" Maka looks over at her..but her face is blank._

_"I'm a lot of things." She crosses her arms._

_"..I mean your name."_

_"What's in a name? I rather not speak it now..You still don't trust me."_

_"I can't trust someone if I don't know their name."_

_The woman stares at her for a long moment before sighing._

_"..You know your mother said the same thing to me when we met..I always admired that about her..she trusted no one..some times I think she didn't even trust me.." Maka can hear the smile in the woman's' voice. "..She was a smart woman."_

_"So your saying you can't be trusted?"_

_"No, I'm saying you are much like your mother Maka..it almost hurts me really." She puts a hand to her heart._

_"..I don't even really know if I knew my mother at all.." Maka looks back up at the sky..her eyes are blank. ".. She was a witch..and Kid said witches are evil..and they can't love but..my mother did care for me..didn't she?"_

_"..Witches can't love. I can't love. You can't love." The woman speaks coldly now..like it was a bad subject._

_"I wasn't talking about love. Love isn't real." Maka keeps looking expressionless. "..I was talking about care. Care is different then love."_

_The woman stares at her a moment._

_"..You will surpass your mother Maka. You understand more then she did." The woman takes a step closer. "..But even care is hard for us to grasp."_

_"Maybe but..i'd like to think my mom felt it for me, like I did with her."_

_"I wouldn't know. Kami was always careless." The woman growls. "..She never cared about anyone but herself."_

_"I can't believe that. I won't believe that." Maka grips her fist. "My mother..I saw care in her eyes..I saw affection for me..before she went insane I know I saw it."_

_"What you saw was fake." The woman averts her gaze. "..She was always a excellent actor."_

_"I won't believe that."_

_Maka pauses._

_"..So does this mean i'm a.."_

_"Your a witch." The woman nods._

_"..All Kid was saying was true and I totally.." Her mind flashes with the nightmares she's been having. "..Would Kid kill me if he found out?"_

_"Why wouldn't he? Your a witch, your evil. He will kill you to maintain the order. They hate witches..Why would they spare you?."_

_Maka doesn't respond..a deep frown on her face._

_"..Do you know why my mother didn't tell me?"_

_" She wanted to try to stop you from being what you are." The woman growls. "..That's why. She tried to throw away who she is..all for some..man!"_

_The woman takes a deep breath._

_"Do you hate Spirit?"_

_Maka looks over at the woman a little surprised at the question._

_No one has ever asked her flat out if she hated her father.._

_In her head it was obvious..of course she hated him but.._

_When it was time to say it..she faltered._

_"He just beat the shit out of you." The woman sneers when she sees the hesitation in Maka. "How can you not hate him after all he's done to you!"_

_"..I'm numb." She responds blankly. "..I don't really feel anything right now to tell you the truth."_

_Maka looks back up at the sky._

_"..It's like i've lost all feeling. I should hate him. I should feel pissed right now but..I don't. I can't...Maybe i'm broke again..I don't know. I can't feel anything."_

_"..You really are just like her.." The woman sighs. "..She never truly hated..but she was always numb to feeling..all feelings.." The woman speaks bitterly._

_"Some times it's better not to feel. then nothing can hurt you." Maka's voice is so bland._

_"..I wouldn't say that." The woman starts to fade away. "..It would be better if you hated Spirit..for what your about to see may break that shell you put on your heart..you might just lose it..and everything will be lost.."_

_She disappears._

_"If you thought things were hectic before Maka..there about to get a lot worse."_

* * *

Maka slowly opens her eyes.

Her head is throbbing.

Her vision is blurry.

Her body aches as if she just ran a marathon..

She feels she's laying on something wet..it's on her hands..and by her head.

Maka blinks viscously trying to get her sight back..

When it finally focuses..

..No..

Spirit..or should she say what's left of Spirit lays in front of her..his dull, lifeless eyes staring back into hers.

It's only his head.

She doesn't see his body.

Maka's brain can't wrap around what she's seeing.

She feels that wet stuff is soaking in her clothes but..she keeps staring into Spirit's eyes..those eyes of death.

Maka forces her self up..a pain shoots threw her and she falls back down.

Everything hurts.

Nothing makes sense...

Her mind can't wrap around what's going on..she's confused..

Her vision is starting to get blurry again.

"S-Spirit.." She calls for him.

There's no response.

Is this another one of her horrible hallucinations or..is this real..

Is this really Spirit's severed head she's looking at?

It can't be..

He was just alive wasn't he?

What happened?

When she tries to rememebr a pain shoots threw her head and she whimpers.

Suddenly the front door bust open.

Cops come running into her home..but Maka just lays in whatever it is she's laying in.

They have mixed faces of disgust but it's mild as if they were expecting this.

They scan the scene before there eyes fall on her.

"..We got a call about a man screaming from this home..well now we know why." A cop comes over and turns her over on her stomach forcefully, she feels him hand cuff her hands behind her back. "Your under arrest for murder."

"W-What?" Maka's eyes shake as he lifts her up. "M-Murder? I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then what's this?" He points down at Spirit's severed head..Maka stares at it a moment before looking back at him.

"..I don't know.."

And really she doesn't.

This is to fucking crazy.

"I don't know!" She screams now, her eyes shaking as she looks at Spirit's head..at his dull eyes..at the blood that is leaking from him..the blood she was laying in. "I don't fucking know! What happened to him?! What happen?! Why can't I fucking rember?!"

"I think I know what happened." The cop speaks coldly as he starts to drag her out of her home. "You killed him. You finally snaped kid and you killed him."

"I didn't! I know I didn't!" Maka screams her eyes shaking badly..her shirt is clinging to her..soaked in Spirit's blood.

Spirit is dead.

Someone killed him.

"Yeah sure. Tell it to the judge." The man growls before he throws her into the back seat of his cop car.

"But..But it wasn't me! I know it wasn't me! I wouldn't kill him! I wouldn't do that! What the fuck is going on!" She's screaming and kicking out everywhere now.

She feels Spirit's blood on her hands..on her shirt..in her hair.

Spirit is dead.

And she's being arrested for his murder.

Maka screams till she can't.

Then she breaks.

Her eyes roll back..

She loses her consciousness.

* * *

"We are here today for the case of Spirit Albarn's murder.." The judge speaks eyeing the girl..the one who is being convicted coldly.

She sits in the stand..her head bowed. Her eyes can't be seen.

The jury is all glaring at her..there all a part of the town she's from.

Maka can feel Kid's eyes on her..he's in the crowd..he came to the court house to see her.

Everyone did.

They came to see her fall.

"Maka Albarn, what do you have to say in defense to this? They are saying you killed your own father, aren't you going to speak up?" The judge raises an eye brow at the unresponsive girl.

Maka doesn't respond.

"Your honor, if I may I have a defense for the defendant." That's Kid's voice.

Maka doesn't look over at him.

She knows everyone is glaring at him now.

Why would he stick up for her..after all she's done to him?

She's been horrible to him.

And she's a witch.

If he knew he probably would just kill her.

"Your not a part of the jury and you can't just-

"Maka wouldn't kill her own father! I know you people are ignorant..but come on! Maka would never kill anyone! She is a good person-

"I heard they got into fights all the time!" A person in the jury interjects. " There's even a video on Youtube showing Spirit pushing her! Maybe he was pushing Maka and she just snapped!"

Everyone mumbles in agreement.

"No! Even if he was pushing her, or hurting her , Maka would never just cut her father's head off! It's true they didn't have the best relationship but-

"See? They didn't have a good relationship! Maka probably was feeling mad about everything he's done and she just killed him!"

"I heard he cheated on her mother..maybe she did it to get revenge!"

" No Maka wouldn't-

"I'm hearing from everyone but the defendant." The judge suddenly growls causing everyone to go quiet. "..Now girl you must have something to say. They are charging you with your father's death! Say something, stand for your case. Tell me your story."

"My story is nothing but sorrow and confusion." Maka finally speaks..but it's low and she doesn't look up.

"..Just tell us what happen with Spirit." The judge studies her.

"I don't know but I didn't kill him."

At this the whole jury scoffs.

"Silecne!" The judge growls and they shut up. "..That's hard to believe with the evidence i've gotten. For starters your the last person to see him..you were there still laying in his blood when the cops found you. Though they couldn't find a weapon, your hands where stained red. You two have had a history of getting into fights..and now he's dead. It's some hard evidence against you."

"That still doesnt' prove she did it!" Kid protests.

The judge sends him a look and Kid pipes down.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Maka?"

"..Is it sad I don't feel anything right now?.." She holds out her hands that are clean now. "I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything but this emptiness. I have lost my mother. and now I lost Spirit. I have no more family yet..I don't feel anything."

"Maka did you kill Spirit?"

"No..I didn't kill him."

"Then what happened?"

Maka then remembers the demon..remembers him standing behind Spirit..reaching out towards him..

She shivers in fear.

Her head whips up, her green eyes are dilated and glossy getting a couple people to gasp.

"I know what happened!" She screams.

"..What?" The judge looks at her wryly.

"It was that man! It was the demon! He killed Spirit! He's the one who did it not me!" Maka grips her hair..her heart is speeding.

She fails to realize that what she's saying is pretty much the same thing her mother did.

And you know what happen to her.

"..Maka albarn I here by convict you for the death of Spirit albarn and I rule you as insane. You will spend as many years as it takes in Dark Side asylum till you are healed of your illness." He slams down his hammer, sealing her fate.

"It wasn't me! It was the fucking man don't you see?! My mother wasn't lying! She wasn't insane! i'm not fucking insane! He killed him! He killed him!" Maka screams standing up from her seat only to be tackled by two cops..they cuff her and start to lead her out.

Maka keeps screaming, fighting against them.

She finally gets to see Kid.

The boy is looking at her with his golden orbs shaking..a look of fear in them.

Then it hits her.

This is just like her mother.

And her mother was telling the truth.

The demon really did start the fire..

But Maka didn't believe her.

She thoughtt she was insane.

Now it's happening to her.

And everyone thinks she's insane.

They think she killed Spirit but she didn't.

It was the demon but they won't believe that.

Now Kid is looking at her like she looked at her own mother..with fear in his eyes.

He thinks she's insane.

He doesn't know what she's seen, what's she's gone threw.

No one does.

What goes around comes back around and she deserves this completely.

She thought her mother was insane..and she wasn't.

And the hurt in her heart at seeing kid look at her with fear..she can only imagine..what her mother felt when her own daughter did the same thing.

Just a second ago she didn't feel anything..now she feels to much.

She feels hurt, scared, frustrated but most of all..guilty.

Maka howls like an animal.

Tears stream down her face.

She deserves this.

She deserves this completely.

Everyone looks at her, nodding in agreement..relief in there eyes to have finally got what they wanted.

She's being sent to Dark Side asylum..where she belongs apparently.

But she's not insane..and neither was her mother..

What kind of daughter is she?! What kind of friend is she?!

..She deserves this.

Kid..she's sorry..

Mom..she's so sorry.

Spirit..she's even sorry about him.

She's just sorry about everything.

Kid watches her stuggle and yell..before she's pulled out of his sight..she catches a single tear that falls down his face.

She's never seen him cry.

And it hurts her all the more.

Maka lets out another howl as they lead her out of the court house..

She breaks again.

Her tears stop and she goes limp against the cops.

They have to drag her the rest of the way.

Her mother is dead.

Spirit is dead.

She's an orphan.

She's insane.

She's broken.

* * *

Everything is moving to fast for Maka to understand.

One mintue she's sitting in a car..then the next she's being dragged into a building.

Her senses are dulled.

Her movement is forced.

..What's happening again?

What's going on?

Why are people holding her so tightly?

Where are they taking her?

Maka doesn't know but she just lets them drag her.

There's no use in fighting.

There's nothing to fight for.

"Here she is Stein..something's wrong with her though. She gave us a heck of a fight at the court house but now she won't even move unless someone drags her. It looks like she's shut down." One of the people holding her grunts.

"..I'll take it from her.." Maka feels someone new grab her arm..pulling her away from the other people.

Her eyes finally focus on Stein..the doctor is studying her.

Maka expected him to be smiling, or something of that nature..isn't this what he wanted? Her to be fucking here?

But no, the expression on his face almost looks..like he's upset..or disappointed.

Maka's disappointed in herself too.

"..I told you...I warned you Maka.." Stein takes deep breaths. "..now your here and Spirit's dead."

She doesn't respond.

He doesn't have to remind her.

"..Lets get you into your room..your going to be staying here for a very long time." Stein starts to lead her over to the elevator..she now notices they aren't alone.

Four other people are following them.

But Maka doesn't really focus on them.

There not important.

Nothing's important.

They get into the elevator and go up.

They get off.

Maka hasn't blinked once.

Stein keeps leading her..or more like dragging her threw the hallway.

"..I have to apologize for this in advance.." Stein takes a deep breath. "..I'm sorry about your room."

They stop in front of a door..

Door 403.

Her mother's room.

"There aren't any other rooms available at the moment.." Stein looks over at her to study her reaction.

Maka smiles.

..She thinks it's a good thing she's smiling..but what she doesn't know is how warped it looks..how unnatural.

The nurses around her tense.

Stein just looks at her with cold eyes before unlocking the door.

You may not think so but..Maka's happy she's going to be in the same room her mother was in.

It's familiar and..

She wants to go threw everything her mother did..

She wants to feel it all because she deserves it.

She deserves all of this.

"Now Maka i'm going to leave you in here with some female nurses, there going to help you change into her hospital gown..and they will be taking your clothes. You will get them back when you are well enough to leave.." He gives her a look before him and all the male nurses leave.

"Here.." One of the woman nurses holds out a white gown..her hands are shaking. She looks nervous. She looks afraid.

Afraid of her.

Maka just looks at the gown.

What she doesn't know is that warped smile hasn't left her face.

"You have to put it on." Another nurse speaks up.

Maka stares at the gown.

Doesn't she know someone who wears a gown like this?

For some reason she's seeing pink..

Isn't that crazy?!

Maka giggles as she walks closer to the nurses.

They shake but they stand there ground.

Maka takes the gown from there hands, grinning down at it.

Yes..she definably knows someone who wears this thing..

But why is she seeing pink?!

Soon the nurses are on her, they start to undress her but Maka doesn't do anything. Doesn't blink. Doesn't move.

She just smiles.

A nurse lifts her arms up before putting the gown on her..it slides on easily, it's a size to big.

"There you go..see it wasn't so hard.." A nurse smiles nervously at her.

Maka doesn't respond.

They fold her old clothes and take them away..

It's like watching them fold her old life..and then having to watch them take it away.

Maka keeps smiling.

"I know you have been threw a lot today Maka.." Stein walks back in with his note book out..his glasses hiding his eyes from her. "..But I want to ask you some questions."

She stares at him.

"..Have a seat." He pulls up one of the black chairs..the same black chair her mother use to sit on.

Her smile grows as she takes her seat..A seat she deserves.

"..Why did you kill your father Maka?" Stein takes a deep breath..it comes from his lips to fast..her being able to catch the hurt in his voice.

She doesn't respond.

"..Answer me Maka. Why did you kill Spirit? What caused this to happen?"

"My mom was a witch." She suddenly blurts out in a giggle. "Did you know that mr. scientist? My mom was a witch!"

"..We're not talking about your mom right now Maka..we're talking about Spirit.." Stein writes something down.

"Spirit knew mom was a witch..Spirit can sure throw a punch!" She keeps laughing.

"..So you killed him because he was beating you? Did you just snap?"

"How can I snap when i'm already broken?!" She throws her head back. "I'm already broken!"

"..Maka lets stay on Spirit..What happen Maka?"

"Spirit was killed! Spirit was murdered! Spirit got his head choped off!" Maka's eyes shake madly. "I didn't see the body though! I wonder where it went huh? It couldn't have just crawled off huh?!"

"..Why did you kill Spirit Maka?"

"I didn't kill Spirit! It was that man! It was the demon! He did it!" Maka screams gripping her chair. "He's trying to frame me!"

"..Maka you can't start getting better until you admit what you did..we have to start there-

"Admit what?! There's nothing to admit because I didn't do a thing! It was all the demon don't you see? It's always been him!"

"..You can't really believe that Maka. Is it because your mother said these things that you are claiming them now?"

"Don't you see?! My mom wasn't lying! She wasn't insane and neither am I! The deomn is real! He's doing all this!"

"Maka-

"What kind of daughter am I?! I didn't believe my mother! I thought she was insane! and now i'm insane! but i'm not really..no.. the demon is ruining everything! He's destroying my life! He's taking everything away!" Maka grips the chair tightly..her breathing is uneven now. "My mom's dead! Spirit's dead! Witches are fucking real! My mom was a witch and i'm a fucking witch! Isn't that crazy?! It's fucking insane isn't it!"

Maka throws her head back and starts to laugh.

It's loud and crazy and it fills the whole room.

"..You have been acting strange but you were no where close to this when you saw Crona last Saturday-

The laughter dies on her lips at the boy's name.

The memory of him floods her mind.

Her eyes get watery..and her heart aches.

"Crona!" She shouts looking over at Stein with wide eyes. "Shit! Fuck! What's today?!"

"..It's Wednesday.." Stein studies her.

Maka's breath catches..her heart hurts all the more.

She missed seeing him Thursday.

She broke her promise to him.

She's a piece of shit.

"I have to see him!" She screams desperately standing up. "I need to see Crona!"

"You can't-

"Is he ok?!" Maka grabs a hold of Stein shaking him slightly. "Im suppose to see him Thursday! but I didn't! This had to fucking happen and I missed it!"

"..Crona is the last thing you should be worring about Maka, your father is-

" Dead! I know! but Crona's alive and he's waiting for me!" Maka trembles still shaking him. "Please..please tell me he's alright.."

"..I think it's best you get some rest Maka.." Stein pulls her off him as he starts to walk out of the room.

"No!" Maka grabs onto his arm..hugging it trembling. " You can't leave me! If you leave me alone the demon will come! He'll kill me! He'll kill me like he killed Spirit!"

"..Maka your safe here..get some rest now.." He rips her off him by force, he's quick to run out of the room.

The door shuts behind him.

She's locked in.

"Fuck you!" Maka screams as she picks up the chair and throws it against the door. "You didn't tell me how Crona was! and now i'm going to fucking die because of you!"

There's no response.

She screams till she can't scream anymore.

Crona's smile flashes threw her head.

Her voice cracks..

Soon hot tears are falling down her face.

She throws herself on the bed..crying into the blanket.

Everything is shit..

Spirit is dead.

They think she's insane and that she killed him.

Her mother was a witch and now she's dead.

She's a witch.

Medusa and her mother were friends.

The demon is going to kill her.

She broke her promise to Crona.

Kid is a witch hunter and will kill her.

Maka's going to die.

She's stuck now, stuck in Dark Side asylum.

The same room her mother was in..

How..How did it come to this?

How is she suppose to deal with this?

..No she can't..

She can't be sane anymore.

Her tears stop.

She's broke again.

Maka hears a thump from beside her.

The air around her is so heavy.

It's back.

It's come for her.

Maka doesn't move.

She's broken.

A dark chuckle fills the room as she hears foot steps come closer.

_"..Your..mine..now.."_ It's voice is a growl..it's steps are getting louder.

She still doesn't move.

She deserves this.

It stops right by her side..she feels it's breath on the back of her neck.

Maka is going to die.

She's fought this long just to die..die in the same room her mother was in..the same room her mother suffered in.

Maka deserves this.

Suddenly Maka doesn't feel the demon anymore..

It's as if he just disappeared.

Maka still doesn't move.

She hears the door open.

Then close.

It's silent.

Someone is in her room.

Maka doesn't move.

She hears shallow breathing..

Then she hears soft foot steps walk towards her..slowly..carefully.

They stop beside her.

"..M-Maka.." She feels a shaky hand on her shoulder..the boy's voice cracks. "..O-Oh M-Maka.."

She turns slowly and when her eyes lock onto his blue swollen eyes..

Maka is revived.

"..Crona.." She speaks his name in disbelief.

"..M-Maka.." He stares at her with the same disbelief but soon his eyes water and he tackles her, crying into her shoulder. "I-I thought you were gone! I-I thought he got to you! O-Oh god Maka..I-I thought you were dead..R-Ragnarok got beaten by the demon..H-He even got hurt and Ragnarok's never gotten hurt before! I t-thought you were a goner..and w-when you didn't come Thursday..G-God my heart felt like so..I-I felt so..I..H-How did you make it? How did you live? W-What happened Maka? W-Why are you here?" The boy is shaking so bad in her arms.

His concern causes her tears to flow..and she tightens her grip around him.

"Crona my mom was a witch!" She cries loudly. "And she was friends with Medusa!"

"..." The boy doesn't respond to this..his body tensing badly.

"The demon killed Spirit Crona! It killed him and they all think I did it! They think i'm insane!" She grips him.

"W-What? N-No! T-They can't convict you o-of a crime you didn't commit!" Crona tightens his grip around her..his breathing is uneven.

"But they can! They can't feel the demon like me and you can..They think i'm crazy.."

"B-But your not! Y-You don't belong here Maka! Y-You don't belong in this awful place!" His tears keep falling down on her. "I-I'm so sorry Maka..t-this is all my fault!"

"Crona you had nothing to do with this, you have nothing to be sorry about." She rubs his back gently.

"..Y-Yes I do!" He wails, his hair brushing against her cheeks. "..I-I..I-I wished that we c-could be together..b-but I didn't want this to happen! I-I didn't want you to e-end up here! T-This is the last thing I wanted..O-Oh maka this is horrible!"

"Crona.." She lifts his head up so he's looking at her.

The boy sniffles..his eyes are so puffy..bags are under his eyes..and his face is so pale.

It looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"This isn't your fault. You have done all you can to help me..you sent Ragnarok to protect me..and right now..your holding me together with your arms." She looks away from the crying boy. "..I'm sorry."

"W-What are you sorry for Maka? I-I'm the one who failed you! I-I couldn't protect you! C-Couldn't stop this from happening.." He sniffles.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Maka can't look at him. "..I didn't see you Thursday and I-

"D-Don't be sorry about that!" He looks at her with wide eyes. "M-Maka i'm just happy your alive! That your breathing! D-Don't be sorry at all! t-there was no way you could have came!"

"But still-

"S-Still n-nothing!" Crona grabs her face gently turning her head so she's looking at him. He has a stern look on his face..but it looks more like a pout. "D-Don't be sorry Maka..y-you being alive..i-i'm so relieved..y-you never broke your promise..y-you never left me.."

"I'm never going to leave you now." She gives him a sad smile. "Me and you are stuck her together buddy."

"M-Maybe for right now.." Crona's gaze shifts. "..B-But..w-when me and Ragnarok leave..w-we are taking you."

"How are we going to leave?"

"I-I don't know yet..s-she hasn't given the order.."

"..Is Ragnarok ok?..you said he got hurt." Maka frowns thinking about the yelp she heard before she didn't feel him anymore.

"..I-I don't know..H-He doesn't stay long with me.." Crona frowns..she can see the worry in his eyes. "Raganork let me in here but..he left to go back to M-Medusa..s-she's helping him I think.."

"..How bad are the damages?" Maka rubs his arm trying to soothe him.

"..T-The demon bit a chunk out of him.." Crona's eyes shake. "..B-But Ragnarok seemed more mad that..h-he lost and h-he almost seemed worried about you." Crona looks at her with an odd look. "H-He tried to go back to help you but he couldn't..n-no matter how much I yelled the command..h-he couldn't enter the h-house anymore.."

"..It's not his fault or yours..you two did all you could.." Maka pulls him closer.

"I-I won't let that demon touch you Maka..n-now that your here..i-i'll be with you all the time and i-i'll protect you..m-me and Ragnarok will..y-you'll be ok Maka.." Crona leans in..his forehead against hers..his blue eyes look at her intently..taking in everything.

"..Crona.." She trembles and he just holds her closer.

Then he leans in and kisses her.

It's a ghost of a kiss but..it warms her whole being.

It defrosted what's left of her frozen heart.

"S-Sorry.." He blushes darkly and averts his gaze. "I-I'm just so h-happy your alive...t-that your here and breathing..I-I couldn't help myself I-

Maka cuts him off by kissing him.

It's deep and needy.

She wraps her arms around him, loving the feeling of him.

Even after all that's happened..she feels bliss.

She fucking feels bliss and it's because of Crona.

"I don't want to ever leave you again Crona.." She speaks against his lips..her eyes are closed. "..I can't do this without you..i'll fall if not for you.."

"W-We won't be apart n-now Maka..I-I won't let you fall." His breath is on her lips..it's uneven, she can feel how fast his heart is beating.

"Are you still mine Crona?"

"I-I will always be yours Maka."

"Promise me?"

"I p-promise you."

A tear falls down her face...a smile on her lips.

She actually feels happy..after everything she feels happy..

And it's because of Crona..

Because of this boy..

"..Y-Your mine.." He cups her cheeks..his face is so red. "..F-Forever."

"..Forever." She repeats..that smile still hasn't fallen.

"F-Forever." His eyes lock onto hers.

Then Maka cries.

She balls.

She buries her head in his chest and just cries..cries everything out..

Crona rubs her back gently..looking at her with that concern that hurts her heart.

Maka doesn't know how long they stay like this..with her crying and Crona holding her, comforting her..but that doesn't matter.

Crona is here..and everything is going to be ok.

Despite all this shit going on..it's going to be ok..

Maka does one final sniffle.

Then she's ok.

"..Thank you.." She looks up at Crona with her still puffy eyes.

"D-Don't thank me Maka.." He rubs her face so gently, kissing her cheek. "Y-You have done so much for me..y-you held me when I cried..I-I'm repaying you for your kindness Maka..b-but I will always be in debt to y-you.."

"You have already done enough Crona.." She smiles at him.

"N-No..I-I could never d-do enough for you Maka.." His eyes hold something that causes her heart to beat so fast.

She sees deep adoration in them..but there's something else..something she can't understand but it's powerful..and he feels it for her.

Her cheeks tint.

"W-Why are y-you looking at me l-like that?" Crona's face turns dark as he looks away from her.

"Looking at you like what Crona?" She gets closer.

"L-Like t-that!" He squeaks his face getting darker when he glanced over at her. "I-Is there something on m-my face?"

No, but there's something in your eyes..

"Yes." She states bluntly and she can't help but to smirk when he squeaks.

"W-What? W-What's on my face?" He starts feeling all over his face frantically, his eyes shaking.

"Me."

"G-Gah! How can you be on my face Maka when your right here?!" Crona starts tugging at his hair, his eyes wide. " H-How is that even possible-

Maka pulls him into her, kissing him deeply, grabing his hands to stop his tugging.

He gasps into her mouth and she can feel his body warm.

"That's how.." She smirks breaking the kiss.

"O-Oh.." He blushes and averts his gaze. "..T-Then I don't mind you being on my face M-Maka..e-even though it sounds scary at first."

Maka chuckles..

She can still laugh and it's because of him.

"..Crona what do you think of me?" She props her head up with her hand looking at him with a amused smile at how red he gets.

"W-What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me? How do you feel about me?"

"..T-That's a lot to say M-Maka."

"Then just say some of it."

"..I-I think.." He bites his lip before taking a deep breath. "I-I think your a-amazing Maka..y-your like no none i've e-ever met..y-your the only one who has been nice to me, or not scared. Y-Your the only one w-who has called me..b-beautiful. Y-You make me feel so good..y-you give me courage to do things I wouldn't even think about doing before.." His eyes get a far away look..a small smile forming on his lips. "I-I think your s-so nice, s-so beautiful, s-so..j-just perfect. T-There's nothing wrong with you..n-nothing at all. Y-Your like an angel sent to me..but instead of judgment you g-gave me absolution." The smile is starting to grow. "Y-You make me feel warm, and safe. W-What you do to me is amazing..I-I can't understand it and maybe I don't have to."

He rubs her cheek so gently..so lovingly.

His words hit a chord in her heart..

She feels her heart beat speed as his eyes finally lock onto hers.

"..W-What do you..t-think of me?" He speaks softly..his eyes shifting away from hers.

"I don't know."

Crona frowns..a look of hurt in his eyes and uncertainty.

"I don't know because i've never felt this way..or acted this way with anyone before." She cups his cheeks. "..I always keep to myself, never bothering with meeting new people..I can barely deal with the ones I already know but you..you attracted me right away..and at first it was just fascination..then you became a need..and i've never needed anyone before.." His eyes get wide as she gets closer. "..So I don't know what I think of you because there's so much to think Crona. Your the only one that can make my heart speed..or that can make me giggle..or laugh in general when all this shit is happening. You make me feel safe..when your with me I feel bliss..like it's just you and me and no one esle..this feeling I have for you..I don't know how to explain it in words..I was never good with words.."

"Y-Your doing good with t-them now Maka.." Crona blushes but he still looks at her..awe in his eyes. "...I-Is the feeling love Maka?..D-Do you love me?"

She freezes.

What is she suppose to say?

Love isn't real but..would he be hurt if she said she didn't?

..Does he think he loves her?

She has to find out.

"..Do you love me Crona?" She looks him in the eyes.

The boy tenses, his face becoming so red as he looks away but..

Maka saw the look in his eyes.

How bright they got..

He thinks he loves her.

Maka's heart hurts.

But love isn't real..

So she doesn't love him..

She can't love him.

And he doesn't love her.

He just thinks he does.

"..Y-You can't love can you?" This comes out no more then a whisper.

Maka just stares at him a little shocked.

"..Y-You're a witch..l-like Medusa. Y-You can't love.." His voice is hard to hear it's so quiet. "..Y-You don't love me."

"..I don't believe in it." She averts her gaze feeling uncomfortable.

"..T-Then what is it you feel for me M-Maka?"

"..I don't know."

"..Y-You can't love." He repeats the words..his eyes shaking as he bows his head. "Y-You can't.."

"Crona-

"B-But I can.." He suddenly looks up..something in those blue eyes. "..A-And I l-love you Maka..I-I know I do."

Maka frowns.

He smiles sadly.

"..I-If only you could love me too.."

These words hit her hard..and it hurts her..because she can tell it hurts him.

In times like this she wishes she was a normal teenage girl..one who could just say..'i love you too' but she can't. She can't say she loves anyone. She never said she loved her mother..or Spirit or anyone. and she can't say it to Crona..and it's hurting him.

Maka is a honest person.

At least to the people she cares about.

"Crona.." She cups his cheeks so he can't look away, her eyes looking straight into his. "I don't know about love..but I can say that I care about you Crona..I care for you more then anyone. I'm sorry though..I can't tell you I love you..that I can't just except that you love me..because I don't think you do Crona. I think, you think you love me..but really you just care..like I just care."

"N-No Maka..t-this feeling." He puts a hand to his heart. "..I-It can't be just care..i-it's so much more.."

"Crona-

"B-But it's ok.." He smiles at her sadly again. " F-For you just to care about me..i-is enough. E-Even if you can't love me..I-I like to dream..i-if you were able to..y-you would love me..j-just like I love you."

Maka doesn't know what to say.

That smile is still hurting her though.

"..If love was real I would Crona. I would love you.." She pulls him close, rubbing his cheek gently. "..But it's not."

Crona just keeps that sad smile on his face.

She doesn't want him to be sad.

Maka kisses him, wanting to erase..to get rid of whatever he is feeling.

He kisses back weakly.

She tightens her grip on him and deepens the kiss..

He needs to feel how much she cares for him.

Her tongue gazes his bottom lip causing him to gasp.

She's quick to stick her tongue into his mouth, raiding his tongue with her own.

He moans into the kiss when she scratched down his back..so she keeps doing it.

The boy's heart beat is fast..and she feels how hot his face is.

She feels his hands on her shoulders..feels him make circles into them with his fingers.

He's melting into her..what she's doing is working.

He must be able to feel her feelings threw her touch..

She at least hopes he does.

Suddenly Crona's body jerks before he pulls away from her.

"S-Someone's coming!" His eyes shake in panic. "I-I don't have time to leave!"

"Get under the bed." Maka gets up to let him move.

Crona is quick and before she can blink he's hiding under her bed.

Not a second later the door opens.

Her eyes lock onto his.

Girko stares at her blankly for a moment..his face is unreadable as he comes into the room fully.

The door closes behind him.

"..I had to see it for myself..I couldn't believe even Stein when he told me.." The man looks away from her, holding his face in his hands before taking a deep breath. "..Shit kid..just..fuck..your actually fucking here.."

Maka can only look at the man in shock.

He seems..really upset about this.

"..Alright kid..you have to tell me.." He takes his hands off his face to look at her seriously. "..What did Spirit do? I don't care that you killed him..what I want to know is what he did to you kid, what caused you to do that."

He seems worried, he seems concerned.

Maka still feels that fondness.

"..I didn't kill him." She looks him in the eyes.

"..You didn't kill him?"

"No."

"..Look I know your not insane..so did you play the insane card so you didn't have to go to jail for the rest of your life? I mean it's smart but..fuck kid. Did he hurt you?"

"..He hit me a couple of times but that wouldn't be enough for me to kill him. I didn't kill him."

"It's alright kid..I won't say what you did or didn't do..but if you did I just want you to know I don't think you were wrong. He deserved everything he fucking got. I'm just sorry you have to spend your time in this hell hole for doing justice."

Maka doesn't really know what to say.

"..So uh.." He scratches his cheek averting his gaze. "..Look I can make your stay here not so shitty so uh..do you want to go see Crona? You always seem to like that and shit.."

Maka can't help but to smile at the gesture.

"Your turning soft on me Girkio, that's so sweet of you."

"What the fuck ever." He grumbles giving her the middle finger but he seems flustered. "I'm only asking because I know how much you need to see your boy toy and viciously molest him all the time-

There's a squeak under the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" Girkio raises an eye brow.

"A mouse." She suppresses her smirk.

"Really?" He gives her a skeptical look.

"Y-Yes."

Maka can't help but to face palm.

Oh Crona..

"Alright get out from there Crona, I know your there." Giriko grunts crossing his arms. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"He's a magician." Maka states bluntly as Crona crawls nervously out from under the bed.

"Magician my ass, who the hell let you out Crona?" Girkio raises an eye brow.

"I-I used my magic to unlock the doors." Crona mumbles. "A-All it took was a flick of the w-wrist."

"Crona mastered the power to unlock doors." Maka dead pans. "He's a fucking beast at it."

"..You two are totally fucking with me." Girko looks between the two..but he seems almost convinced. "..Right?"

"Oh no we're not. Crona is a magician, a great magician and i'm his sexy assistant." Maka keeps a straight face. "We just didn't want to tell you..it's a sercert. Crona is so powerful we can't let anyone else know."

"Y-Yes n-no door is safe with me." Crona nods in agreement.

Maka can't help but to feel a little proud.

He's doing a lot better at this.

"..You two are totally fucking with me."

"Oh gee what gave you that idea." Maka can't help but to smirk. "Nice thinking there Sherlock."

"Fuck you." He gives her the middle finger which she returns. "And fuck you too." He gives the middle finger to Crona.

"G-Gah I-I don't want to do that w-with you!" He trembles, his eyes shaking looking at the male nurse in fear.

Maka can't help but to crack up.

His face is priceless.

And how Girko is looking at him with his eye twiching.

It's to funny.

"That's not what I fucking mean you smart ass." He growls giving him both his fingers now. "It's not literally, I can get way better then your skinny ass."

"I don't k-know how to deal with t-this!" Crona goes to hide behind Maka, still trembling. "T-The shark man s-still scares me!"

"Just give him the middle finger back." Maka gives Girko the finger to demonstrate. "It's a way to tell him to fuck off when he's bothering you."

Crona looks at her finger for a moment before he looks at his hand.

He slowly puts down all fingers but his middle one.

"T-There take that!" Crona holds it up in the air as if it was a sword he is going to slay Girko with.

"Look what your teaching Crona, your a bad influence kid." Girko grunts but he's smirking, even he finds this amusing.

"Fuck you Girko." Maka chuckles giving him the middle finger which he returns.

Middle fingers all around.

It's perfect.

"..I'm glad to see your still the same." Girko gives her a smile..and it's not that sharp. "Still an ass hole even after everything."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't an ass." She grunts but she's smirking.

Crona looks between the two..he looks nervous but theres a smile forming on his lips.

Because she's ok.

After everything she's alright.

And it's all because of Crona.

"Well I better go before someone gets suspicious.." Girko turns to leave but pauses. "I'll see you tomorrow. Crona do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"N-No i'm ok."

"Told you he was a magician."

"I don't care how many times you say it, I ain't falling for it." He grunts before leaving the room.

The door shuts behind him.

"..This is going to be interesting." Maka comments.

"U-Uh huh.." Crona nods.

Maka turns on him, giving him a serious look.

He tenses when she grabs a hold of him.

"Crona.." Her eyes narrow.

"W-What?" He squeaks nervously, his gaze shifting till he throws up his hands in defeat. "D-Don't hurt me!"

"I would never hurt you Crona." She smiles reassuringly only to..

Give him the middle finger.

"G-Gah! W-What did I do?" He looks at her finger with wide eyes, his face getting pale.

"We need to work on that middle finger of yours Crona." She smirks. "Give it to me back."

"I-I don't want to..t-to do that. I-It's bad isn't it?" His gaze shifts.

"Not always."

"H-How is it good?."

Maka uses her middle finger to lift his head up by placing it under his chin.

"Fuck you." She whispers close to his mouth.

Maka has never seen him change from pale to bright red so fast.

He's so flustered with his mouth opening and closing.

"I'm sure you can see how it can be good right?" She smirks.

He's to flustered to answer.

"Give me the middle finger Crona." She pulls away so he can calm down.

"I-I can't!"

"It's easy.." She grabs his hand and gently pushes his fingers down for him. "See?" She kisses the tip of his middle finger.

Crona's so red..she loves it.

She hears the door open.

Crona looks over at it and his eyes light up.

She turns around.

A boy Maka hasn't seen before walks in, the door shutting behind him. He looks around there age, wearing nothing but black. He wears knuckle braces and chains on his pants. His skin is tan. His eyes are a piercing dark blue..on his nose there's a scar of an X just adding to the bad ass look this boy is admitting.

"H-Hey Ragnarok.." Crona smiles slightly.

"Don't smile at me. I told you that shit makes me want to throw up." He walks closer.

"Ragnarok?" Maka tilts her head..blinking a couple of times..

"That's my name don't wear it the fuck out-

He pauses when he sees she's looking right at him.

He moves to the side, Maka follows him with her eyes.

"..M-Maka can you see Ragnarok?" Crona quirks an eye brow looking at her.

"She can't fucking see me, she's just getting lucky right now." He grunts still moving around the room, Maka just follows him.

"Yeah I guess I can." She studies him. "Wow Ragnarok you look more like a douchebag then I imagined."

"Fuck you bitch I look good!" His eye twitches only for his face to fall. "..Wait a mintue what am I wearing then if you can see me?"

"Just all black. A black shirt. Black pants. The only thing on you that isn't black is your eyes. There blue." Maka watches the boy's face fall in bewilderment.

"..So you can see me.." He studies her a moment before giving her the middle finger. "And I don't look like douchebag, I look sexy. When I was alive girls were breaking down my fucking door to bang me."

"I highly doubt that." Maka grunts. "You look like a nightmare before chirstmas reject."

"Listen here you little bitch-

"R-Ragnarok." Crona glares at him, getting in front of Maka protectively. "D-Don't call her that."

"Oh you wana act all big and bad in front of your little girl friend now? Ok I see how it is." Ragnarok looks over at Maka with his piercing eyes. " Crona likes to play with his ass hole."

"I-I do not!" Crona wines, his face getting a dark red, his eye starting to twitch. "He's lying!"

"Oh yes he does, he likes that ass play. if I remember correctly just the other day he had a dream that he was messing with your-

"S-Shut the hell up!" Crona charges for the other boy. "That' never happened!"

Ragnarok is cracking up now..and Maka can't help but to chuckle at how frustrated Crona is getting.

"Wait what was he messing with?" She smirks.

"N-Nothing!" Crona looks like he's about to faint.

"Jeez calm down you spaz." Ragnarok chuckles. "It's not that big of a deal you dream about you-

"A-Anyway!" Crona glares at him but he still looks like he's about to faint. "I-It's about time i-isn't it?"

"Time for what?" She raises an eye brow at Crona.

"..F-For me to g-go." Crona frowns at her.

"Oh.." Maka's smile is wiped right off her face.

She's going to be alone.

She's going to die.

"D-Don't worry." Crona must catch her fear because he gives her a reassuring smile. "R-Ragnarok is going to stay with you to proctect you."

"When the fuck did this get decided?" Raganrok growls.

"J-Just now." Crona sends him a glare. "Y-You be good to Maka o-or y-you'll get it."

"Get what?" He scoffs.

"I-I'll sing Barbie girl for a hole day straight."

"You fucking wouldn't."

"I w-would."

They glare at each other for a moment.

"Man what the fuck!" Ragnarok growls before kicking the wall. "Why am I stuck baby sitting this girl? I don't even like her! God damn it!"

"H-He'll get over it." Crona walks over to Maka looking sort of nervous.

"..You really have to go huh?" Maka frowns.

"Y-Yeah but i-i'll be back in the morning! A-And we can eat lunch together..or d-do a activity.." Crona smiles thinking about it.

"..Alright." Maka sighs before she pulls the boy close to her. "Give me a good night kiss?"

"O-Of course." He blushes before he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Her heart beat picks up speed.

"I-I promise you Maka..e-everything is going to be ok." He speaks against her lips.

"..I believe you." She rubs her nose against his.

"Gay." Ragnarok grunts.

Maka and Crona give him the middle finger.

"Hell yeah there you go Crona!" Maka beams before pulling him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth before he was a chance to react.

Crona squeaks in surprise but he quickly melts into her.

When she pulls away he's panting, out of breath.

"Well damn, rape him why don't you?." Ragnarok grumbles looking away with a glare on his face.

"I would." She smirks at how red Crona gets. "But we're out of time."

"...S-See you tomorrow Maka.." He looks at her with longing..and when he pulls away she can tell he doesn't want to leave.

"See you Crona." She smiles at him but she can feel it's sad.

"M-Maka-

"Alright lets go before you get caught." Ragnarok appears right in front of Crona. He looks back at Maka. "i'll be back after I walk him back..so don't die while i'm gone alright? Crona would bitch me to my second death."

"I'm not going anywhere." She grunts.

He stares at her a moment before he walks over to the door and opens it.

Crona looks back at Maka..that longing in his eyes before he walks out with Ragnarok.

The door shuts.

She's alone.

Maka stares at were Crona use to be for a moment before she walks over to her bed and sits on it, pulling her knees to her chest.

What a day..

Her first day of many at the asylum.

It's not so bad.

She feels a presence in the room with her.

"I'm back." Ragnarok groans reappearing a few feet from her bed with this arms crossed. "Damn Crona, that ass hole."

Maka looks over at the boy for a moment.

"Are you ok?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"..Crona said you got hurt fighting the demon." She studies him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fucking fine, I don't need your concern." He growls as he looks away from her..something flashes in his eyes. "The demon got lucky that time but he won't beat me again."

"Good." She smiles at him. "I'm glad your alright."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps, taking a step back in alarm. "You should be pissed off! I fucked up and because of that he almost killed you. Why the fuck are you being nice to me?"

"Is it not reason enough that you saved me? and your helping me again right now-

"Only because I was told to by Crona if not for him I wouldn't give a shit about what happens to you!-

"Still." She smiles over at him. "Your still helping me, whether you want to or not. It doesn't matter i'm still thankful."

Ragnarok looks at her in disbelief..his piercing blue eyes flashing with something before he looks away from her.

"Your fucking werid."

"I know."

"..heh, I guess you and Crona do fit perfectly together." He grunts. "Your both fucking bizarre."

"Hell yeah we do." Maka grins.

There's silence for a moment.

"So uh did he hurt you?" Ragnarok looks over at her only to look away a glare on his face. "Not that I give a shit but i'm just curious."

"He didn't touch me after you left but he killed my father."

"..If he can kill people he's pretty fucking strong." Ragnarok grips his fist. "..Did you like him?"

"Not really. I don't really know how to feel about the whole thing." She shrugs.

"Huh."

Silence.

"..I won't let him get to you again." Ragnarok suddenly speaks but he isn't looking at her, he's burning holes into the floor. "The next time I see that mother fucker i'm going to shove those annoying scarves down his throat. Then i'm going to choke him with his fucking gay sweater."

"Sounds awesome." She smirks. "I know you could. I seen how you fight. I'll admit it's pretty bad ass."

Ragnarok looks over at her for a moment..he looks like he's trying to sort something out.

That's when the lights shut off.

Maka can't help it.

She screams.

She still can't handle the dark.

"What? What the fuck's wrong with you?" She hears Ragnarok's growl, he sounds closer.

Her scream dies down only for her to grab her hair.

"T-The dark..I-I can't.." She trembles, her teeth chattering.

"Your scared of the fucking dark." He chuckles darkly. "What a pussy."

Maka can't even be mad she's to scared..

It's to dark.

Maka sniffles.

"..Are you fucking crying?"

She doesn't respond as she wipes the water coming from her eyes but she can't stop it.

Maka's making sounds too..it's embarrassing.

"What the hell man.." Ragnarok grumbles but it's..some how softer then useal. "Stop crying alright? There's nothing to cry about."

"I-I can't handle..t-the dark." She cries gripping her hair.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything for a while though she can feel his eyes on her.

She keeps sobbing, keeps trembling.

She hears him cuss..and then he's gone.

He left her alone.

Maka's close to hyperventilating.

What if the demon comes back?! She won't even be able to see him! It would be over for her, it would-

Maka hears the door open.

Ragnarok's back.

She hears him march over to the wall.

Suddenly there's light in the room.

It's not to much but..it's enough to calm her down.

She looks over to see Ragnarok holding a night light..it's on in his hand.

"There are you fucking happy?" He growls. "Here's some light so shut the fuck up."

Maka stares at him a moment..her breathing slowly going back to normal.

"..Thank you."

"Don't fucking thank me. I only did this to shut you up. Your crying was fucking annoying." He grumbles looking away from her.

"..Still..thank you.." Maka smiles at him.

Ragnarok looks back at her..his piercing blue eyes hold something in them..a mix of surpise and..she doesn't know what else.

"..Go the fuck to sleep." He growls looking away from her, crossing his arms.

"Fine." She smiles at him again before laying down.

With the light from Ragnarok's night light she's able to go to sleep.

The last thing she feels is the boy's gaze on her..

Then it's all dark.

* * *

**..so yeah. please review! and if I ever review for my own story it's my sister. so if she says some weird crap just ignore it lol. she likes to get into my stories. thank you so much for your support! really guys it makes me so happy :) intill next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Maka doesn't know where she is._

_But it's gross._

_She studies the moldy wooden walls and the cracked,dirty concrete flooring with her nose wrinkled._

_It's dark in here too._

_She can barely see._

_But it looks like she's in a narrow hallway._

_Suddenly someone brushes past her._

_She looks down to see a young Crona look around with wide paranoid eyes..he's shaking badly, his face a deathly pale._

_His eyes are black._

_Maka watches the boy carefully as he walks down the hallway slowly._

_Her feet move with out them telling her too._

_She follows the small boy._

_Crona is breathing so hard, he's shivering like it's cold._

_There's something dark at the end of this hallway._

_Maka doesn't know how she knows this but..she doesn't like it._

_She wants to just grab Crona and run but..her hand just goes threw him._

_And he keeps walking forward._

_The sound of ripping, and splatting gets louder and louder as they make their way down this hallway of mold._

_Crona lets out a small whimper._

_Maka doesn't feel good about this herself._

_But despite this..they both walk into the room at the end of the hallway._

_Medusa stands with her back turned to them..she stands over what looks to be a operating table._

_Blood is leaking from off the table onto the floor._

_Maka sees her give a tug, and a sickening ripping sound follows after._

_They should leave._

_Now._

_"M-Medusa.." Crona's eyes shake as he takes a step forward..his face so pale._

_"What is it Crona I told you I didn't want to see you for the rest of the day." Maka sees Medusa tug again..another sickening ripping sound follows with more blood splating on the floor._

_"..I-I'm sorry M-Medusa but..I-I was just.." The boy's gaze shifts..he takes a deep breath. "..W-What happened to that boy?"_

_"He's right here." Medusa turns to look at her son..letting what she's working on to come into view._

_Someone lays on the operating table._

_The eyes are gone..they look like they have been cut out.._

_The skin of the stomach is peeled back, so you can see all the organs..some are missing._

_Maka notices jars sitting on a table near the body.._

_Jars of the person's organs sit there..there bloody and flesh._

_Medusa is covered in blood..her lips curled in a sick smile._

_"Y-You killed him!" Crona's eyes get wide at what he's seeing..he takes a step back in alarm._

_"Yes but don't worry, I'm using every part of him." Medusa turns back and starts cutting the person's fingers off..the bone making a crack sound when she cuts threw it. "He won't go to waste."_

_"B-But..w-why did you..?" He trembles, his teeth chattering._

_"Why did I kill him?" Medusa turns to glare at him with those snake eyes. "The answer should be obvious Crona. He broke into our home. He was a intruder..by law I'm allowed to protect myself." Medusa chuckles darkly._

_"I-I don't think he wanted to h-hurt us! H-He could have been lost! o-or he needed help.." Crona's eyes get watery looking at the mangled corpse._

_"He wasn't lost. He knew exactly where he was and what he was doing." Medusa goes back to cutting off all the body's fingers before putting them into a jar. "He got what he deserved."_

_"..B-But..h-he.." Crona's eyes shake as he looks at all the bloody organs..at the body that Medusa is still cutting on. "H-He could have hurt me but he didn't..I-I don't think he wanted to hurt us-_

_"Are you doubting me Crona?" Medusa turns on him quickly, her eyes are dangerous._

_"N-No I just-_

_"Be quiet." Medusa growls as she stabs her scalpel into the body's forehead to hold it there. "You should be happy it was him instead of you. If not for this boy, it would be you on this table getting ripped to pieces for my potions. Because of this boy I can finally make you of use to me."_

_A evil smile rips out on her face._

_"I'm glad you like this boy so much to doubt me Crona." Medusa chuckles darkly. "For he will always he with you soon. You won't be able to get rid of him and he won't be able to get away from you. You'll be stuck together. So don't worry about this boy. You'll see him again real soon."_

_"M-Medusa.." Crona's knees give out as he watches her finally rip out the heart.._

_Maka hopes it was just her imagination but.._

_She swears..she saw it still beating a little before she took it from the chest._

_Blood spills everywhere._

_Crona's eyes roll back and he falls to the floor._

_Everything goes dark._

_Maka hears that static noise again..it's loud and it hurts.._

_Scenes past her to fast for her to realize what's going on._

_When everything slows down..she's out side of a bakery._

_Ragnarok stands leading against the wall, his arms crossed. a scowl on his face._

_He looks annoyed._

_The little bell jiggles as Crona comes out of the bakery, a small bag in his hand._

_"Y-You should have came in R-Ragnarok they had s-some new cakes that looked pretty good." Crona offers the older boy a nervous smile._

_Ragnarok just glares at him and looks away._

_Crona frowns._

_"..A-Are you still mad at me?"_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond._

_"Ragnarok-_

_"Stop fucking calling me that." The boy growls deeply looking down at Crona with his eyes flaring. "Stop fucking talking to me in general. I don't know who that bitch thinks she is, but I'm no body guard or what ever the hell she wants me to be. I'm not your friend. I'm not anything but stuck to you."_

_"I-I'm sorry-_

_"Stop apologizing, that's fucking getting on my nerves too. All you do is fucking say sorry. Sorry doesn't change anything. I'm still like this you son of a bitch."_

_"I-I'm sorry-" Crona stops when Ragnarok gives him a glare. "..." Crona just bows his head in defeat._

_Ragnarok looks away glaring holes into the wall, gripping his fist tightly._

_"..L-Lets go home then.." Crona mumbles still not looking up as he starts to walk._

_Ragnarok waits till Crona is almost a yard away before he follows, his arms stay crossed, and that scowl is frozen on his face._

_Suddenly a couple of teenage boys grab a hold of Crona, slamming him into a wall._

_Ragnarok pauses, looking at them with a blank look._

_Crona's eyes are shaking as one of the boy's lean real close to his face._

_"So you think your funny?" He growls as he lifts Crona up by his shirt. "Killing my baby sister's cat is really fucking funny."_

_"I-I didn't! I..I-I let it go.." Crona winces a little out how tight the boy is holding him._

_"No you fucking didn't, you left it on my door step for my sister to see when she got home from school..What kind of sick mother fucker are you? You get some joy out of cutting up other people's cats?"_

_"I-I didn't do it I-I s-swear-_

_The boy throws him down, Crona letting out a yelp as he drops his bag of things._

_"Don't lie to me you little shit." He growls._

_Then he hits Crona._

_Across the face causing him to fall down, his head smacks against the concrete, Crona lets out a whimper._

_Ragnarok's eyes widen slightly, his scowl fallen...something flashes threw his eyes before he looks away, glaring._

_"You may be a little girl but any person who can fucking cut a cat up like that deserves to get the shit beat out of them!" The boy growls as he picks up Crona's bag of things. "Aw look some one got some cookies." The boy smirks down at Crona._

_"P-Please give that back..I-I don't have anything else to eat." Crona's eyes get watery as he jumps up trying to grab the bag._

_The boy grins as he moves it out of his reach taking joy out of the boy crying._

_Ragnarok looks back at the scene..his grip on his arms is tightening._

_"To fucking bad!" The boy grins before he kicks Crona in the stomach._

_Crona lets out a cry of pain as he falls to his knees holding his stomach..taking deep breaths to catch the breath that was knocked out of him._

_"Someone like you doesn't deserve to eat, you ass hole." He smirks as he opens the bag. "I'm feeling kinda hungry what about you guys?"_

_All the other boys grin and nod._

_"P-Please don't!" Crona cries but it's to late._

_All his cookies have been disputed around to the older boys..them all eating his food in front of him._

_Hot tears stream down Crona's face._

_"You wanna cry over some cookies you baby? Your no baby. Babies don't fucking butcher cats like a psycho path." The boy smirks walking closer to the boy._

_Ragnarok is grinding his teeth now._

_"I-I swear I didn't k-kill the cat..I-I don't know what happen to it.." Crona wheezes._

_Ragnarok disappears._

_"Stop talking." The boy goes to punch Crona._

_The boy cataches it with his small hand, his bangs are covering his eyes._

_"What the-_

_"You ass holes want to fuck with a little kid?" Crona's voice is dark as he looks up..a dangerous look in his eyes. "Well this little kid is going to fuck you up."_

_Crona grabs the boy's arm and throws him with strength a four year old shouldn't have._

_The teenage boy hits the wall hard with a crack following after._

_He doesn't get back up._

_Another boy charges for Crona._

_He just dodges between his legs he's so small before kicking him in the back of his legs causing him to fall._

_Crona grabs the boy's hair and begins to smash his head into the concrete._

_He doesn't stop till there's blood._

_"Holy shit!" The last boy looks at his fallen friends before making a run for it._

_"That's right you run you peice of shit! Come back around here and mess with this boy again, i'll paint the side walk with your blood!" Crona growls gripping his fist before he falls to his knees._

_Crona bows his head._

_Maka watches as Ragnarok reappears in front of the boy._

_Crona looks up slowly at him with wide shaking eyes._

_They stare at each other for a moment..Ragnarok's face is blank..but Crona looks confused._

_"..I-I thought you wanted nothing to do with me..?" Crona averts his gaze. "I-I thought you said you weren't going to help me."_

_"Don't make me regret it you shit." Ragnarok growls and turns his back to him. "..I couldn't just watch you get smacked around like some bitch. It was embaseresing for me to have to watch that."_

_Crona frowns._

_Ragnarok walks over to one of the boys and starts digging in his pocket._

_He takes out his wallet, and takes some money out of it._

_Ragnarok looks back at Crona a moment before holding out the money to him._

_"W-What's this?" Crona raises an eye brow looking at the money with shaky eyes but doesn't take it._

_"It's money, dumb ass." He grunts. "You use it to buy shit."_

_"..N-No I mean why are you giving it to me?"_

_"So you can buy some more food."_

_"B-But that's their money-_

_"They just slapped you like a bitch and ate your cookies. They owe you this fucking money so take it damn it." Ragnarok growls shoving the money into the boys hands. "Don't be so damn complicated."_

_"B-But-_

_"Do I have to take over again to make you buy cookies? Because i'll fucking do it." He glares._

_"..N-No.." Crona sighs in defeat as he stands up._

_They stare at each other for a moment._

_"Y-You protected me.." Crona looks at the older boy..his blue eyes lighting a little._

_Ragnarok just looks at him._

_"D-Does this mean you..y-you don't hate me?" Crona looks at him hopefully._

_"I never said I hated you in the first place, your just so god damn annoying." Ragnarok looks away with a glare on his face._

_"D-Does this mean..w-we're friends?" Crona's voice is soft..hopeful._

_"No we're not fucking friends." He growls. "Your just a kid i'm stuck to."_

_"O-Oh.." Crona looks down._

_"I'm leaving." Ragnarok starts to walk away._

_Crona keeps looking down._

_Ragnarok looks back._

_"Listen..Crona right?" Crona perks up at him saying his name, his eyes wide. Ragnarok looks away. "If some ass holes like that are messing with you or some shit..call me and I'll take care of them."_

_Crona can only look at him with awe._

_"And if I find out you didn't buy yourself some fucking cookies with that money." Ragnarok glares at him. "I'll give you a life long noogie and I could do it since..i'm fucking stuck to you."_

_"A-Ah! I-I'm getting the cookies right now!" Crona squeaks before running away back into the shop._

_Maka watches Ragnarok's lips tug up into a smirk._

_There's static nose suddenly everywhere.._

_Everything is changing around her._

_Now Maka stands in what looks to be a play ground._

_Little kids are all running around laughing and playing with friends._

_Her eyes fall on Crona..the boy sits on a swing by his lonesome..staring at the other kids with a longing in his blue eyes._

_He sways slightly..gripping the chains of the swing as he watches a kid by him get pushed by a older woman._

_Probably his mother._

_Crona looks so..sad._

_So lonely._

_Maka walks closer to the boy on the swing..the boy no one is paying attention to but her._

_His eyes are so glossy as he watches the other kids play.._

_They all have a friend._

_Crona sits alone._

_Maka watches the boy take a deep breath._

_"..R-Ragnarok.." He whispers._

_Suddenly the older boy is right in front of Crona, his piercing blue eyes looking down at him coldly._

_"You called me but I don't see anything wrong." Ragnarok looks around. "Seriously you called me for no damn reason?" He growls._

_"I-I..C-Can I only call you when i'm in trouble?" Crona averts his gaze._

_"That was are deal. Other wise there's no fucking reason for me to be around you." He turns to leave._

_"W-What if I just wanted you to be?" Crona speaks softly but it causes the older boy to pause. "..I-It's kinda lonely here.."_

_"If your lonely why do you sit on the fucking swings and stare at the other kids." He grunts. "The same thing happens every day, no one talks to you, so why even bother?"_

_"S-Some times I like to dream some one would." Crona smiles sadly at his shoes. "..I-I like to see what someday I hope to have..a-a friend to call my own..a-a friend I can laugh with and have fun with.."_

_"You sound pretty gay for a four year old." He grunts._

_"G-Gay?" Crona gives him a confused look. "W-What's that?"_

_"What you are."_

_There's silence._

_"Well i'm leaving. Thanks for wasting my time." Ragnarok turns to leave._

_"..C-Could you..p-push me?" Crona looks down at his shoes when Ragnarok looks back at him._

_"You want me to push you." He blinks before his eye twitches. "What do I fucking look like kid."_

_"I-I always wanted..s-someone to push me.." Crona's cheeks tint in embarrassment._

_"You want me to push you?" Ragnarok suddenly grins. "Fine Crona i'll push you.."_

_"R-Really?!" Crona perks up beaming up at the older boy. "Y-You really will?!"_

_"Of course I will Crona.." He chuckles darkly as he moves behind Crona._

_"O-Oh boy!" Crona cheers, kicking his feet excitedly._

_"Hold on." Ragnarok smirks as he grips the swing's chains and pulls back._

_"O-Ok!" Crona looks so happy._

_Ragnarok lets go and begins to push._

_He pushes him normally at first, Crona letting out squeals of approval but soon Ragnarok is shoving the boy really hard..causing Crona to go really high._

_"O-Ok R-Ragnarok t-this is high enough.." Crona smiles._

_Ragnarok shoves him higher._

_"O-Ok this is good.." Crona's smile falls slightly._

_Ragnarok shoves him higher..a smirk ripping out on his face._

_"O-Ok to high! T-To high!" Crona screams, his face pale as he almost flips over._

_"But i'm pushing you Crona!" Ragnarok chuckles before giving him one final push._

_Crona slings right out of the swing._

_The boy screams doing a flip in the air, falling fast to the ground._

_Ragnarok appears bellow him with his arms out._

_In stead of catching him he sort of hits Crona, breaking his fall._

_Crona hits the grown on his buttom with a thump..but he doesn't seem hurt._

_"Y-You jerk!" Crona gets up with a pout on his face looking at the older boy who is cracking up._

_"You should have seen the look on your face! You looked like you were about to shit yourself." Ragnarok keeps laughing._

_"G-Grr." Crona does a not to intimidating growl before charging for the boy._

_He only goes threw him, falling on his face._

_"You dumb ass." Ragnarok just laughs louder._

_"Y-Your lucky I can't touch you." Crona mumbles getting up and brushing himself off._

_"Oh? What the fuck would you do?"_

_"I-I would give y-you a good beating!"_

_"Crona you can't beat shit." Ragnarok chuckles._

_Crona is about to say something when he hears whispering._

_He turns to see all the kids are looking at him..staring at him with odd looks on there faces._

_"..See I told you..he talks to himself."_

_"He's really creepy, look at the way he just stares at us with those eyes.."_

_" My dad said he is just really weird.."_

_Crona's face gets red as he looks down, bowing his head._

_Ragnarok grinds his teeth before he disappears._

_Crona looks back up with a glare on his face._

_"Fuck off brats." Crona gives them the middle finger._

_All the kids yelp and run screaming at the sudden change in the boy._

_"That's right, all you can kiss my four year old ass." He grunts before bowing his head._

_"You shouldn't let people fucking talk to you like that." Ragnarok looks away from the boy, a glare frozen on his face._

_"B-But I am w-weird Ragnarok..Y-You shouldn't have scared them like that.." Crona frowns deeply. "N-Now they will never talk to me.."_

_"They never were going to anyway." Ragnarok grunts._

_Crona only bows his head._

_Ragnarok watches the tears starting to fall down the boy's face._

_"Don't fucking cry." Ragnarok growls but Crona keeps crying. "Why the hell are you crying?"_

_"I-I'll always be alone..n-no one will talk to me.."Crona keeps crying._

_"What the fuck you talking about?" Ragnarok growls. "You don't need those brats. You have me you little shit."_

_"W-What?" Crona looks up at him with wide watery eyes._

_"I said you have me." He crosses his arms. "We're fucking stuck together, so sorry to tell you but your not alone and you never will be."_

_"..R-Ragnarok.." He looks at him..his tears stopping._

_"Don't look at me like that, your going to make me puke." Ragnarok grunts._

_"..T-Thank you.." Crona smiles at him._

_"Don't fucking thank me. I don't have a choice."_

_"I-I will never be a-alone.." Crona keeps smiling_

_"Stop making this gay." He grumbles but something flashes as he looks at the smile on the young boy's face. "What did i tell you about smiling?" He smirks as he grabs the boy and starts giving him a noogie._

_"O-Ow! s-sorry Raganrok dont give m-me a life long noogie please!"_

_"No fucking promises!"_

_Suddenly the scene fades away from her._

_Maka sits on that tree, looking up at the starless night now._

_Everything is confusing..the scenes seemed out of order._

_"Your still in tack." The woman comments looking surprised. "I thought for sure you would have broken after seeing Spirit's condition if you didn't hate him."_

_"I don't know if I hated him but his death didn't bother me." Maka stares up at the sky. "But the fact i'm getting blamed for something that I didn't do, does."_

_"Maka the demon is getting stronger, and stronger. Soon you won't be able to fight the madness." The woman takes a step closer. "You must open up the hate in your heart Maka, open up your black heart in order to save yourself. You have to except who you are..you must unleash your power Maka before it's to late."_

_"...So your saying I could get the demon off me with my witch powers?" Maka raises an eye brow._

_"No, you would be able to slow him down though." The woman looks away. "Why do you think Kami lasted for two years? She had to use her power but soon that wasn't enough."_

_"How am I suppose to stop this thing completely?" Maka looks down at her._

_"You must find the one who cursed you and kill them then the curse will be broken" The woman sighs. "That's where it's tricky..you don't know who it is that cursed you, and your stuck in the asylum right now. What you need to do Maka is unleash your power..except who you are."_

_"..Witch's power is evil though right?" Maka studies her. "..What will happen to me if I let myself become a full witch? Will I turn evil?"_

_"Your already evil Maka, you just don't know it yet. Either you release it and have some control or the madness with end up breaking the seal, and your power will leak out, and you won't be able to contol that."_

_"..Well how the hell do I unleash the power, I don't even know what power your talking about."_

_"The answer is in the necklace Maka..hold close the necklace..and don't fight it."_

_"What-_

_Suddenly the woman becomes blurry..the forest around them getting a lot darker._

_"Uh oh." The woman fades away. "He's here."_

_"What-_

_The forest turns black..all the trees now light the darkness with those red vertical eyes._

_Maka hears a dark chuckle behind her and before she can do anything, something wraps around her, trapping her._

_She screams struggling with the..scarves?_

_"Why do you keep fighting me?" A dark voice coos in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine. "In the end you will be mine, like your mother, like everyone else i've been put on. Just give in now Maka..save yourself the struggle."_

_Maka opens her mouth to say something..anything but no words come out.._

_And he's tightening his grip on her._

_"You can never escape me Maka.." She can hear the smirk in it's voice. "There's madness in everyone Maka..don't you know?"_

_Maka can't breathe..and yet..she's giggling._

_It hurts her chest but she's laughing.._

_Her green eyes are shaking as she feels the demon's presence wrap around her..his madness wrap around her._

_Maka's keeps laughing..something inside of her slowly starting to click into place.._

_She feels something bubble up..it's coming to the surface._

_Suddenly the demon is gone and she's in what looks to be...a mansion?_

_The place is huge..with red carpet everywhere._

_While looking at this place..Maka can't help but to think of 'Resident Evil.'_

_Oh yeah she's a zombie fan, the shit is awesome._

_But now that she has made the connection her eyes narrow and she feels paranoid._

_She proceeds with caution._

_She's walking down this hallway...there's a lot of old looking pictures of landscape, and angels._

_Maka stops in front of a door..a door with a half moon on it._

_It reminds Maka of the necklace._

_Something is bubbling up in side her as she reaches out a shaky hand to open it._

_"I wouldn't do that."_

_Maka's face pales at the voice..her stomach dropping to her feet._

_..It can't be..!_

_Maka turns around slowly only to fall on her butt in horror._

_"What now your afraid of me Maka? Your not suppose to be afraid of your father Maka." Spirit glares at her but.._

_It's just his head..she sees his neck bone sticking out from the end of it..and blood is leaking like a waterfall from him._

_"Are you happy? I'm finally fucking dead right?" His eyes narrow. "Well soon we'll be together Maka..together forever."_

_"No!" She screams when the head floats closer to her, she runs past him, getting some of the blood on her but she keeps running._

_"You can't run from me Maka." The head is..following her._

_His blood making a trail on the floor._

_Maka keeps running._

_"Come back here..let me love you Maka.." She can hear the smirk in his voice..he seems closer._

_Maka runs into a room and slams the door behind her._

_Her breathing is uneven..her heart beating so fast._

_Suddenly there's a crack behind her..like the cracking of bones._

_Maka slowly turns around._

_Oh god.._

_Anything but this.._

_Spirit's other half..his body lays on the floor..with blood leaking out._

_Well it's not really laying anymore._

_It's moving._

_It's bone's cracking as the body turns around..so it's on it's hands and legs like you would do the crab walk._

_It's the most terrifying thing she's ever fucking seen._

_The body cracks one final time._

_Then it charges for her.._

_Maka has no choice._

_She screams and runs out of the room, running past Spirit's head and down the stairs._

_His body is fast._

_It's right on her..and Maka can't handle being chased._

_She loses her footing and falls down the stairs..hitting her side and chest hard._

_Maka hits the bottom with a thump._

_She doesn't get up._

_It's over._

_"Let me love you!" Spirit's head roars as his body crawls right by Maka, it reaches out a twisted hand to touch her face._

_Everything goes dark._

* * *

Maka wakes up with a start, sweat dripping down her face.

What kind of fucking dream was that?!

Maka feels she isn't alone.

She whips her head to the side..her eyes meeting a pair of blue ones.

Her heart calms down..her breathing becoming even.

Crona stands by her bed side..his pale blue eyes studying her with a frown on his face.

They stare at each other for a moment..the boy bitting his lip..and Maka just looking at him..enjoying his presensce.

He takes a soft step forward.

Maka's heart beat speeds.

He walks slowly till he's standing by her bed..standing over her.

He stares at her with those eyes..those beautiful eyes..

Then he reaches out a hand..and touches her face.

It's a soft touch but Maka realizes he's wiping something off.

"D-Did you have a bad dream?" Crona mumbles softy still rubing her cheek gently with the tip of his fingers.

"..Yeah." She averts her gaze..a blush on her face.

"W-What was it about?" His eyes widen a little. "Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..I-I don't want to seem nosy or a-anything but..y-you were tossing and turning and..I-I was getting worried-

"It's ok." Maka smiles at the boy grabbing his wrist. "..I'll tell you if you get in bed with me."

"W-What?" Crona blushes darkly but his eyes light up.

"I want to cuddle with you." She smirks as she pulls him onto her getting her a satisfying squeak. "I have to warn you, i'm a cuddle monster in the mornings-

"M-Monster?" Crona glups. "A-Are you going to cuddle me to death then?"

"Yes. Prepare to die by cuddle." Maka smirks pulling the blanket over him as she wraps her arms around him..pulling him close enjoying the warmth of the boy.

He trembles, his eyes shut tightly as if he was really awaiting his death.

Maka can't help but to chuckle as she leans in and kisses him..pulling him closer.

Soon his trembling stops..and his arms wrap around her.

"Scary story time." Maka pulls away and smirks when she hears the boy whimper. "Don't worry we'll continue that later." She gives him a wink.

Crona's face gets so dark, him looking away.

He's to cute.

She loves messing with him.

Maka pulls the blanket over there heads, Crona tensing but relaxing when Maka gets closer to him.

"Here we go, this is pretty freaky I must warn you."

"Y-You don't..d-don't die do you?" He frowns trembling.

"I don't but even if I did it's just a dream."

"I-I heard if you die in your dream..y-you die in real life.." Crona averts his gaze. "O-Or that's what Ragnarok told me at least when ever I would have a n-nightmare.."

"He just wanted to scare you, I don't believe that." Maka grunts. "I've died plenty times in my dreams-

"N-No! Does that mean your dead right now?! D-Did this dream kill you?! Maka!" Tears start to well up in his eyes.

"No crona, i'm alive." She pulls his hand so it's resting on her neck, over her pulse.

Crona feels it..she sees his eyes light in relief.

"O-Oh Maka.." He pulls her close. "D-Don't scare me like that.."

"Your to easy to scare Crona." Maka giggles giving him a pinch on the cheek. "Now lets start this.. you ready?"

"I-I guess.." He mumbles nervously.

"So there I was..in this large mansion type place..walking down a hallway checking out all the creepy pictures of weird looking angels-

"H-How did you get in a mansion? W-Why are you walking there? A-And why would you be looking at the picutres if there creepy?" Crona frowns.

"I don't really know how I got there..or why I was walking..but the pictures where just something to look at." Maka takes a deep breath. "So i'm walking in this creepy mansion and I can't help but to think any minute zombies are going to pop out of no where and eat my brains-

"G-Gah! T-They didn't though right? P-Please tell me they didn't eat your brains!" His eyes shake in fear as he grabs Maka and starts to shake her in desperation.

Maka thinks if she should tell him they did..

But decides to spare him the truma.

"No they didn't eat my brains, zombies didn't even show up."

"O-Oh good." He sighs in relief as he puts a hand to his heart.

"Something a lot worse did."

"W-What? W-Worse then zombies?!" Crona screeches grabbing his hair. "W-What's worse then that?"

"Spirit." Maka shutters at the memory.

"W-Who?" Crona frowns..he lets go of his hair.

"My father. The one the demon killed."

"H-He was in your dream?"

"Yes." Maka takes a deep breath. "Ok..so back to the story. I'm walking down this halway minding my own business when I find this door..of course I figure 'Hey why not?' So I go to open the door..but that was a big mistake.."

"W-Why?" Crona grips her arms looking at her with those big eyes.

"Someone spoke behind me and when I turned I saw.." She pauses to add effect..she looks at her grimly. "I saw Spirit's severed head floating behind me..blood was spilling out of it but he was talking to me.."

"R-Run Maka!" He grips her tight, his eyes have this far away look as if he's actually seeing it in his head.

"And I did." Maka holds him close. "But he followed me. I ran fast but he was floating right behind me..so I ran into a room and shut the door.."

"S-So you got away?" Crona relaxes against her.

"Not exactly." He tenses right back up. "When I got into the room..I heard a crack behind me and when I turn I saw.." She shutters thinking about it. "..I don't know what the hell I saw but it was Spirit's body..minus his head..and then..it moved..and it started crawling towards me.."

"O-Oh god!" Crona trembles. "D-D-Did you run Maka?! T-Tell me you got out of there!"

"I did but..I ended up being clumsy and fell down the stairs...I woke up before he could get to me though."

"M-Maka.." He cups her cheeks looking at her seriously. "A-Are you ok? Falling down stairs had to hurt you! I-Is anything broken? D-Do you have a concussion?"

"I'm not ok Crona.." She fakes a groan and his eyes widen. "I think that fall down the stairs..might have killed me.."

"M-Maka n-no.." Tears start to swell up again and he sniffles.

"You could revive me Crona.." She groans.

"H-How? I-I'll do it! I-I'll save you Maka." He looks at her so seriously..

He completely believes this crap.

"Don't you know the fairy tales? Give me a kiss and-

Crona crashes his lips against hers.

Maka gasps at the force, and it almost hurts because there teeth are clanking together because of how much he's shaking.

"L-Live Maka!" He kisses her even harder.

"I-I'm alive i'm alive!" She gasps for air when he pulls away.

"M-Maka!" He cheers hugging her so tight she can't breathe again. "Y-You alive!"

"I'm about to not be!" She wheezes causing him to let her go in a panic.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry I was just happy that-

Maka leans in and gives him a calm kiss hoping it will chill the boy out.

His body relaxes..and his face gets red.

It worked.

"It's ok." She smiles at him as she wraps her arms back around him. "i'm alright."

"O-Ok.." Crona blushes. "K-Kisses are powerful stuff.."

"Yup." Maka can't help but to chuckle.

She doesn't think she's going to tell him that it was a joke..she could use this some other time.

"So Crona.." She studies him. "How long have you been in here? Is it that late already?"

"U-Um.." Crona averts his gaze, his blush darkening. "..I-I've been here for awhile.."

"Doing what?" Maka raises an eye brow. "Watching me sleep?"

Crona tenses badly.

"T-That is!..N-Not really..I-I was..w-watching over you.." He mumbles looking away from her. "R-Ragnarok had to leave and.."

He takes a deep breath.

"I-I couldn't fall asleep knowing..k-knowing you were so close to me..I-I didn't want to be away from you..a-and being able to see you threw Ragnarok j-just made it worse..I-I wanted to look at you with my own eyes..s-so when I knew the asylum was clear..R-Ragnarok let me back in.." He blushes darkly. "I-I didn't want to wake you up s-so i'm sorry you must think i-i'm really creepy now I just-

"I don't think your creepy." Maka rubs his cheek. "I think it's sweet you came to watch over me..and not to mention I love waking up to you..and being able to hold you.." She nuzzles his head. " It's amazing..how good you make me feel."

"D-Do you want..d-do you want me to do it every morning?" Crona blushes darkly. "I-I could try.."

"I would love that." She pulls his head up so she can kiss him.

"T-Then i'll do it.." He whispers against her lips. "A-Any thing for you."

Maka just pulls him back into the kiss..it's a lot deeper this time.

He kisses her back eagerly, his arms wrapping around her.

It started out soft..nice..but then it got hungry and filled with desire.

Maka's hands trial down his body feeling how his muscles tighten when she gets down to his stomach.

The boy's breathing is uneven..but he gently rubs her arms...getting closer to deepen the kiss.

She grabs his hands and puts them on her waist..

He keeps them there as she grinds her body against his alittle, feeling his harden member.

Crona gasps when she grabs him threw his gown..a smirk on her face.

"Your easy to get excited Crona." She teases speaking into his mouth.

Crona pouts but his face is to red and when she tightens her grip on him his pout falls into a groan.

Maka crawls on top of him, kissing down to his neck.

He pants and Maka's breathing is becoming uneven.

She wants him.

Suddenly there pushed off the bed.

Crona letting out a cry of surprise as he wraps his arm around her.

He hits the floor with out her getting hurt.

"What's up fuckers?" Ragnarok grins sitting on her bed when they get untangled from the blankets. "You just got cock blocked bitch."

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona's eye twitches, he looks pissed off. "L-Leave!"

"Oh I don't think so." The other boy smirks putting his hands behind his head. "I think i'm going to stay right here but don't mind me."

"N-No your just going to m-mess with me and Maka..o-or try to embarrass me!" Crona glares at him.

"Me? embarrass you? Nah. I would never do that Crona." Ragnarok is smirking. "Hey Maka wanna know something?"

"R-Ragnarok!-

"Crona likes to-

"I-I'll sing!" Crona threatens.

"Your bluffing you wouldn't do that in front of her." Ragnarok glares. "As I was saying Crona likes to-

"I-I'm a barbie girl, i-in the barbie world. l-life in plastic, it's fantastic! y-you can brush my hair, u-undress me everywhere~" Crona is..full out singing the barbie girl song..he even touched his hair when he sang the brush my hair part.

Maka stares at him with wide eyes..

Before she cracks up.

She laughs so hard it hurts her stomach..and tears well up at the corners.

It's just..oh god..

To see Crona..singing a song like that with such a serious look on his face..

It's so much.

It's to much.

Ragnarok looks at him in shock before his eye twitches.

Crona stopped singing when he heard Maka laughing.

His face gets a dark, dark red..his eyes wide in shock as if he just realized what he did.

But Maka keeps laughing.

Maybe he knows she isn't really laughing at him..because soon Crona is chuckling.

Then there both cracking up.

The boy holds a hand to his heart as if it was hurting him.

Raganrok watches then with amused smirk on his face.

Soon they finally calm down..but there both out of breath.

"Oh my god Crona." Maka takes deep breaths. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know.." He wheezes. "B-But it's the only thing I know that bothers Ragnarok so much..that and smiling."

"That was hilarious." Maka tackles him into a hug, holding the boy like he's some huge teddy bear.

"And gay." Ragnarok grunts.

Maka and Crona turn to look at him.

They stare at him.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Ragnarok growls.

Maka and Crona look at each other..

A smirk forming on there faces.

"..Alright this is getting fucking creepy-

"H-Hi Barbie." Crona chuckles alittle but then keeps a semi-straight face.

"Hi ken!" Maka speaks a lot higher then she normally would.

"D-Do you wanna go for a r-ride?"

"Sure ken!"

"Jump i-in.."

"Wait..oh hell no-

"I'm a barbie girl,in the barbie world~" Crona and Maka start to sing loudly.

"Oh fucking hell! Shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok growls and throws a pillow at them.

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!~"

"I swear i'll fucking suffocate you with this pillow if you don't stop with this gayness right now." Ragnarok groans. "It's like your fucking puking raibows in my face."

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere~"

"That's fucking it!" Ragnarok jumps off the bed charging towards the two. "Now your going to get it!"

"Imagination, life is your creation~"

Maka and Crona move to side, dodging a raging Ragnarok.

Maka smirks only to see Ragnarok reappear behind Crona, a evil grin on his face.

He grabs Crona by the neck and starts to give him a noogie.

"O-Ow R-Ragnaork stop that hurts!"

"Fuck no do you know what it's like to listen to that shit Crona? It's like being dressed as Justin Bieber at a fucking Justin Bieber convention then getting raped by everyone and there mothers, do you know how that feels Crona?!"

"N-No how w-would I?!" Crona groans struggling against the other boy.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party~" Maka finishes the chorus before she throws a pillow at Ragnarok.

Smacking him right in the face..or it would if it didn't go threw.

"Oh you wana go?" He smirks as he lets go of Crona only to disappear.

Maka backs up to bump into someone.

"You don't know who your fucking with." Ragnarok grabs her, his arms wraping around her neck, pulling her into a choker hold. "i'm a lot more to handle then Crona." He growls into her ear.

Maka struggles with him.

"Ragnarok let go of her now!" Crona snarls, his eyes flaring as he marches over.

"Relax i'm not going to kill her." Ragnarok smirks. "Just going to choke her out-

Suddenly both Crona and Ragnarok tense.

He lets go of Maka causing her to take a greedy breath of air.

"It's time for us to go." Ragnarok grunts before he opens the door. "Come on Crona."

"O-Okay.." He frowns walking over to Maka. "A-Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine." She smiles at him..only for it to fall.

"I-I'll see you soon..t-there about to come to ask you if you want to do a activity.." Crona's gaze shifts. "W-We could do it together so u-uh..d-do you want to cook or do a-a art class-

"Lets do art." She smiles. "i'll see you then?"

"Y-Yeah." Crona smiles brightly.

"Come the fuck on." Ragnarok growls.

"S-See you.." Crona walks backwards..a small smile on his lips as he gives her a awkward wave.

"All hell." Ragnarok grumbles having to grab and pull the boy out.

The door shuts behind them.

Maka lets out a content sigh..

This place isn't bad at all.

No..it's fucking great.

Maka hears a thump behind her.

Her smile falls.

It's here.

She doesn't turn around.

If she doesn't see it..she won't be afraid..it would be able to hurt her..

She feels something crawling on her feet..

Maka looks down, jumping when she sees spiders crawling over her feet..there large and hairy.

She yelps and takes a couple steps back being careful not to step on them.

That would be gross.

Maka's not really afraid of bugs but..she hates bug guts.

It makes her weezy.

The spiders follow her though..and more are coming so soon she can't move with out stepping on one.

They crawl over her feet..but soon they make there way up her legs..

They crawl slowly..Maka doesn't know what to do..

They all crawl up her body..making it so her whole waist down is covered in them.

Maka struggles wtih them trying to kick them off but they keep coming.

Soon there up to her stomach..

Now her neck..

There crawling on her face..

They have three vertical eyes imprinted on there bodies.

There trying to get into her mouth.

Maka shuts it tightly, bitting her lip.

She can't scream or call for help.

She's stuck here..and it's so gross.

Maka loses her balance and falls on her back..

She hears all the crunches of the spiders being squished against her that were on her back.

It's gross but she bites her lip harder.

There still trying to get into her mouth.

Suddenly the door opens.

The demon stands tall, that ghastly grin on his face.

_"It's your time.."_

Maka screams.

The spiders pile into her mouth, pushing past her throat and down to her inners.

Maka screams but it's muffled as she rolls around trying to get them off her, to stop them from getting in side her.

They keep crawling in.

_"Maka.."_ The demon is walking closer, that smirk hasn't left it's face..it's skin is ripped. "_Except your madness..except me."_

Maka keeps fighting, screaming as the spiders pile in..brushing her throat as they crawl down.

She can feel them move in her stomach..

_"Maka.."_ The demon grabs her and shakes her. _"Maka.."_

She struggles against him.

"Maka!"

She opens her eyes.

Everything stops.

There's no spiders and no demon.

It's Stein who is holding her..looking at her with that calculating look.

"There was spiders here! and they were going inside me!" She tenses her eyes dilated and shaking.

"There are no spiders Maka.." Stein studies her a moment before taking out his note book and writing something down.

"They wanted me.." She trembles thinking about how it felt to have them force there way into her body.

It wasn't pleasant.

"I'm starting to think your mental illness is heitary." Stein hums. "You have almost the same exact symptoms as Kami, hallucinations, random freak outs, ramdom laughing.." Stein writes something down. "I think i'm going to prescribe you with the same medication as her..just a bit stronger to be a head of the curb."

Maka's face falls at this.

"I don't need medication."

"I think you do. Your seeing things. The medication will help."

"No it won't. Medication can't do shit for me."

"You won't know that till you give it a try."

"I'm not taking medication."

"You don't have a choice." Stein gives her a look. " We will start you off with Seroquel to help with your episodes and change of moods and Buspar to help with your anxiety."

"I don't need any of that shit." Maka growls taking a step back.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Stein comments back as he takes two bottles out of his coat pocket.

"I'm not taking those."

"It's going to get in your system either way. You just choose if you want it the hard way or not." His glasses glare. "If you struggle with us you won't leave your room for the day."

Maka opens her mouth-

Crona's smile flashes threw her head.

-She closes it.

"Good." Stein walks closer taking out one pill from the bottle and hands it to her.

Maka eyes it.

"Go ahead."

She grinds her teeth but takes it..a nurse hands her a cup of water.

Stein watches her as she puts the pill on the back of her throat and takes a chug of water.

"Open your mouth."

She gives him a odd look.

"Open your mouth."

She does.

"Lift up your tongue."

She just does it to get this over with.

"Good, now we will give you Seroquel in the morning and Buspar at night. We'll see if this works and if you get worse we will change your medication to something stronger." Stein nods to himself, writing it down.

Maka just glares at him.

"Since you were good, I give you the option to do a activity. You could cook, we have a small gym here-

"I want to do art." Maka blurts out.

"Art?" Stein raises an eye brow, studying her."..Alright." He nods to the nurses who grab a hold of Maka. "Take her to the art class."

The nurses nodd and start to walk her out.

Stein keeps a close eye on her the whole time.

* * *

Maka sits..or rather squirms in her seat.

She keeps looking at the door to the art room eagerly and when ever a new patient would come in she perks up..only to slump in disappointment when it's not a certain pink haired boy.

It's weird in here.

There's other patients in here with her..some are twitching to themselves while others are just smiling up at the air. Some are drooling on themselves and others are just laughing about nothing.

All there eyes are glossy and dilated.

She hopes Crona comes soon..this is kind of awkward.

The teacher is creepy too.

He looks at all the patients slowly..his eyes seem to be stuck on her for the longest time though.

He chews on a tooth pick..his long hair in his face.

He screams pedophile.

The teacher slowly starts to walk towards her.

She grips her fist ready to punch him in the balls.

"Your still a kid..in a place like this." The teacher mumbles studying her. "It breaks my heart."

"I'll break your balls if you don't back off." Maka growls.

He doesn't seem fazed.

He actually smiles.

"You remind me of my little girl I have at home.." He studies her a moment before he digs into his pocket and places..candy? on the table "Here you go."

"What the fuck is this?" Maka raises an eye brow looking at it..

This guy carries candy around with him?..does no one else see how creepy this is?

"Candy. kids like candy." He shrugs.

Totally a pedophile.

What kind of place is this?

"Class is about to start." He mumbles as he walks away.

..Creepy mother fucker.

The door opens.

Maka perks up..her heart warming.

Crona walks in, him gripping his arm with the other tightly.

He looks around the room nervously searching for something when there eyes meet.

She can see his whole face light up as he takes strides over towards her.

"There you are!" Maka beams when he takes his seat next to her. "I was getting worried you weren't coming."

"S-Sorry." He smiles sheepishly. "I-I got into a little..tussle with Ragnarok.."

Maka blinks looking at his swollen cheek.

"D-Don't worry I told the nurses I fell so t-they still let me come.." His gaze shifts.

"Are you alright Crona?" Maka frowns cupping his cheek..but not touching were it's swollen.

"Y-Yeah i'm find..i-i'm use to it." He still winces a little.

"He shouldn't hurt you."

"I-It's just the way he is.." Crona gets this look in his eyes. "I-I think it's the only way he knows how to act with other people."

Maka opens her mouth.

"Alright lets start this." The teacher suddenly speaks grabbing some chalk, he writes something on the broad. "For those who don't know me, my name is Mifune and i'll be teaching you art today-

One of the patients starts screaming when he writes his name on the board so a couple nurses come and take him out.

Maka blinks.

Well..this is one interesting art class.

"Ok now that's out of the way." Mifune clears his throat. "Lets begin..now I'm just waiting for my assistant-

"I'm here, sorry i'm late." Girko walks in with a fake sweet smile..he's carrying paints and wearing a apron.

Maka can't help but to crack up.

The nurses in the room give her a wary look but Girko looks over at her..and she can see his smile fall.

"Girko's his assistant?" Maka muses looking at Crona who seems to be holding back a smile himself.

"Y-Yeah..i-it's really odd..s-seeing him like that."

"Your telling me."

"We're going to be painting today so I hope your excited." Mifune looks at all the patients.

They all give him a bored look..except one who is twitching.

"..Alright lets start this." Mifune looks at Girko. "Pass out the paints and i'll get the paper."

"Got you.." Girko offers that fake smile again before he starts handing out his paints.

Maka's still grining like an ass hole.

"This is to perfect." Maka smirks as Girko gers over to there table.

"Here you go!" He puts their paints down a little roughly on the table.

"Hey Girko nice apron." Maka chuckles.

The man's eye twitches and he opens his mouth to probably say some smart ass comment but. nurses are looking over at him.

He grumbles before walking away.

"H-He seems mad.." Crona frowns, nervously messing with his gown.

"Nah that's just his face." Maka can't help but to laugh at her own joke.

She is having to much fun at the asylum.

It's crazy really.

Crona cracks a smile watching her with those blue eyes..those blue eyes that hold adroation for her.

"So what are you going to paint Crona?." Maka asks when Mifune handed them there paper.

"I-I don't know.." Crona frowns looking down at it. "I-It's always hard to think of t-things to paint.."

"Well what do you like?"

"Y-You.." The word comes out as if it was just on the tip of his tongue. The boy tenses, his face getting dark, he squirms under her gaze. "I-I mean-

"I like you too." She smiles as she puts a hand over his.

The boy stops freaking out to look at where she's touching him with big eyes..as if it was the most amazing thing ever.

"..I-I know what I want to paint.." Crona mumbles absentmindly as he reaches over to grab his brush.

Maka smiles before she looks down at her paper.

What is she going to paint?

She's not much of a painter..she's worse then most five year olds when it comes to this shit.

But..

Maka glances around the room.

Some of the patients are just digging there fingers into the paint and smearing it anywhere but the paper.

One is trying to eat it.

Maka cracks a grin when she sees Girko have to run around to stop all the chaos..

He looks pissed off.

Maka looks down at Crona.

The boy's tongue is sticking out in concentration as he carefully brings his brush down on the paper..well as carefully as one can with shaky hands like his.

His eyes suddenly look up at her and he tenses.

"Y-You can't look!" He squeaks in alarm pushing his paper away from her. "N-Not till it's done!"

"Aw not a peek?" Maka smirks and gets closer.

"N-No..n-not even a peek." He tries to give her a stern look.

It's just cute.

"Alright find." She grunts sitting back into to her seat but she can't hide her amused smile. "Geez someone's touchy about there art work."

"I-I'm not touchy." He pouts looking away. "I-I just want t-to show you when it's all done."

"Yup, touchy."

"I-I'm not!" He wines slightly, his cheeks tinting.

Maka just smirks before she turns to her paper.

Ok..so what the hell is she going to paint..

Maka reaches over and dabs the brush in blue.

Then she gets to work.

She doesn't know what she's painting but..oh well.

She just lets her hands move.

Her head gets fuzzy.

"M-Maka?" Crona is looking at her now..it looks like he's been calling for her some time now.

"Yeah?" She blinks looking at him.

"A-Are you done?" His gaze shifts. "I-It's ok if your not but..I-I finished mine.."

Maka blinks again before looking down at her paper.

Huh.

She painted a blue half moon..

She's aware of the necklace around her neck.

"..Yeah i'm done." She pushes it over for Crona to look at.

"O-Oh thats!-" He beams at her only for his face to fall..his eyes hold something as he stares down at the moon.. "..O-Oh.."

"What's wrong?" Maka raises an eye brow looking down at it.

She didn't think it was that bad.

"N-Nothing it's just.." He frowns looking at the picture before shaking his head. "N-Nothing."

"No tell me, what does it suck?"

"N-No! It's a good painting just.." His gaze shifts. "..W-Why did you paint that?"

"I don't know..it just came to me I guess." She shurgs still studying him.

"O-Oh.." He frowns again staring at the moon.

"Crona-

"I-I hope you like mine.." Crona mumbles pushing his paper over, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Maka looks down at it.

She can't really tell exactly what it is..the colors are all colliding together but..

Maka thinks she's looking at a picture of him and her holding hands..

Well one blonde blob touching a pink blob.

but still..it's cute.

Maka smiles.

"Aw Crona is this us?"

"Y-Yeah..o-of course you don't look like that M-Maka! I-I just couldn't paint you good!" He cries out looking in distress when she looks over at him.

"You made me a really pretty blob Crona." She chuckles..feeling the urge to kiss him.

She's leaning closer.

"Hey what you guys doing?" Suddenly Girko is bettween them giving them a smile..but Maka can see it's a hidden smirk. "You guys need some help"

"Yeah some weirdo is creeping on us." Maka grunts looking at him.

She smirks when his eye twitches.

"What's wrong Girko? Something in your eye?" She hums sweetly.

His face is getting red.

"You know I have a few words to say to you after class.." She can see him bite his lip before he walks away.

"This is awesome." Maka sighs in contentment. "I can be a total ass to Girko and he can't even say anything about it."

"I-I think he's going to try to get you back." Crona frowns.

"Oh well." Maka smirks before putting a arm around Crona. "Me and you, against a dumb ass..we'll be fine."

Crona blushes darkly but gives her a wobbly smile.

The nurses don't say anything.

* * *

Maka grumbles.

She's getting tired of people having to hold her when ever they walk somewhere.

Only this time it's Girko leading her and his grip is a little harder then it needs to be.

He's smirking like a jack ass.

"You look like a jack ass." She grunts as he keeps leading her down the hall.

"Fuck you, your just mad because someone has to be lead you to the bathroom like a fucking child." Giriko chuckles. "You know kid if I want to take a shit I can walk my self to the bathroom like the grown man I am."

"Girko if you want to take a shit you probably just let it out in your big boy depends." Maka grunts getting her a hard tug.

"Smart ass." Girko grunts then smirks..a knowing smirk. "Enjoy the rest room." He chuckles as he stops in front of a door, opens it up, and shoves her in.

It smells like..

Something died, came back to life, took a shit, then died again.

Maka gags.

What the fuck do they not clean this?!

She holds her nose as she makes it over to one of the stalls.

It's always frustrating when you go to a public bathroom..and each toilet has something in it or piss on it and you don't want to use any of them but..

Maka really has to go.

She picks a stall that doesn't look to bad.

Holding her nose she pulls down her pants.

She doesn't sit down..she kind of leans over as she reliefs her self.

She aint touching that shit.

Maka leaves the stall to go wash her hands.

The sink looks in good condition to Maka's relief.

She washes her hands..still trying to hold in her breath..

Really what happened in here?

She swears someone must have died while taking a shit it smells so bad..

Maka looks up at the mirror.

She starts to fix her hair a little..

She hears a thump from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" She raises an eye brow.

It sounded like a knock.

There's no response.

Maka doesn't know what's wrong with her.

You would think she's smart when it came to shit like this but she isn't.

She slowly starts to walk down the roll of stalls...looking for where the noise came from.

When she walks past one..it knocks causing her to jump a little.

"Hello?" She repeats and then she just stops.

Why the hell is she trying to say hello to someone who is probably in there relieving themselves?

She's just coming off as a creeper.

Maka turns to leave..only to hear the stall open.

She hears a crack.

Maka turns around only to see..

Spirit's body crawl out.

She's to shocked to move.

"Told you..you can't escape.." Spirit's head suddenly floats over to the body..with twisted hands it grabs Spirit's head and starts to try to shove him back on.

At this point Maka is running for the door.

But when she tries to open it..

It won't open..

Someone is holding it.

"Hey fucker!" She hears Girko chuckle. "How do you like the stink?"

"Girko open the fucking door!" She bangs against it..

She hears the cracking behind her.

"Hmm..I don't know..I think you can be in there a little longer."

"I really don't think I can!" She bangs against the door more frantically.

Maka dares look back.

Spirit's head is back on his body..his twisted body is standing on it's legs but..there backwards so he's limping towards her..

It's disgusting.

"Maka love your father." He groans in pain as he keeps walking over to her slowly..

It looks like his head is on wrong.

She screams.

The door swings open and she falls out.

She's about to run but when she looks back at the bathroom..

there's no one in there.

"Damn was it that bad?" Girko grunts raising an eye brow. "I thought you would be pissed not scared..what's wrong with you? You look like you just seen a fucking ghost."

And maybe she had.

She doesn't know anymore.

"..It smelled like shit and I thought I was going to die." Maka quickly lies putting on a straight face. "I'm never trusting you again."

"Oh come on, you deserved that." He grunts before grabbing her. "Come on, it's time for lunch anyway. Did you make sure you washed your hands sweet heart?" He sneers

"Fuck you Girko."

* * *

Maka feels nervous.

She's pressed against other patients as they wait in line to get their food..

It reminds her of school and she doesn't like that.

She doesn't like being pressed against people she doesn't know either.

Maka keeps her eyes to the ground as the line moves slowly.

She hates waiting too.

The food is probably going to suck.

Maka finally gets to the front to pick out what she wants.

Maka ends up picking a slice of pizza with a cup of chopped pears.

Not so bad.

She walks slowly out into the cafeteria..her eyes scaning all the tables for Crona.

Hopefully he's already sitting down so she doesn't have feel awkward sitting at table by herself.

Her eyes fall on the boy and she can't help but to smile.

Crona sits alone..fumbling nervously with a orange as he looks around at all the other patients.

He's looking for her.

She can tell.

Maka walks over taking a seat next to him.

Croan tenses and whips his head over at her but when he realizes it's her..his eyes light up.

"I-I was worried you wouldn't find me.." Crona mumbles averting his gaze to his sandwhich.

"Yeah me too, sorry we could have been brought here together but my stupid blatter had other plans." Maka grunts.

"I-It's ok, i-i'm just glad your here now." He smiles at her.

Maka's breath catches..

His smiles still has this effect on her..

Her hand goes over to grab his under the table..her thumb gently rubbing his hand.

There gazes meet..her heart beat speeds.

Is it weird that Maka almost considers this a date?

There's food and there sitting together..if you block out all the crazy people sitting around them it could be a perfect little date.

Maka smiles.

The thought of being on a date with Crona causes her stomach to clench..

She can imagine it now..taking him to the movies..or taking him to get ice cream or..

The scenios are endless.

She wants to experience everything with this boy..but as long as there here they can' do any of those things.

Because they're insane.

Or so the world thinks.

But really what do they know?

Being here seeing all the patients..yeah there some fucking werid ones but..there's others that seem just like her and Crona...not to far gone..

Hell some even look like they could be normal people out in the world.

People, sane or insane are weird.

Maka believes there's a thin line between what's sane and what's not.

Crona is smiling at her too..blushing at their hands being intertwined under the table..

It's bliss.

That's what this is.

His eyes soon avert though..and then he sees the other patients eating..

His smile falls.

She thinks he forget where they were as well.

Maka just tightens her grip on his hand.

"N-No w-way.." Crona's eyes suddenly get wide as he looks behind Maka.

She turns around.

A boy walks being held by four nurses..one of them being Girko..he seems to be the closest as well.

The boy walks slowly..his blue eyes staring forward as if he's looking threw everything.

"H-He's going to have lunch here?" Crona shutters, eyeing the boy cautiously.

"Who is he?" Maka raises an eye brow at his discomfort.

"P-Patient 876." Crona's teeth chatter.

"The one who always escapes?" Maka looks back at the boy to see him being sat down at a table away from other pateints..Girko leaves to get into the line and is back placing his food in front of him.

The boy and Girko exchange a look before the male nurse leaves.

He seemed reluctant to.

Maka stares at this patient..the one Crona seems to be scared of..that everyone seems to be scared of since there watching him so carefully but..she doesn't know why this guy is such a big deal.

He's small guy with blond curly hair..he has a baby face.

The only thing that's a little off putting is his eyes.

There big and blue but..there soulless..

It's disturbing.

She doesn't see anything from his eyes..she can't read this boy.

"Y-Yeah..h-he usually eats in his room so I-I don't know why they let him out t-today.." Crona mumbles looking down at his food. "Y-You shouldn't stare at him Maka..H-He might see."

"He's to busy looking at his food." Maka grunts still looking at the boy.

He's just staring at his food..his shoulders slumped.

Then suddenly his head jerks up.

His soulless eyes meet hers.

She shirves at this sudden change.

He just keeps looking at her..

and she keeps looking back.

Maka takes a bite out of her pizza nervously trying to play it off she was just eating and she happen to look over at him but..he's still staring.

Suddenly the boy's soulless eyes are full of anger.

He gets up from his seat and starts to walk over.

Crona seems to notice this because he sits up, straightening out his back as he glares at the boy coming towards us.

He pulls her close to him.

"That was very dirty of you." The boy glares down at her, stopping a few feet away. "Don't think you would get away with that."

"Get away with what?" She raises an eye brow.

"The lord blessed you with that food and your not even going to give him thanks." The boy's eyes are flaring. "Unforgiveable."

"I do actually say prayers, I just forgot." She studies him.

"You can't pray. Don't think I don't know what you are." He leans closer. "I don't show any witch mercy, your an abomination."

"B-Back off." Crona stands up suddenly getting in front of Maka. "L-Leave her alone."

"Of course she would be with you, the spawn of a witch." The boy wrinkles his nose. "Get out of the way Crona, i'm just having a chat with her."

"N-No." Crona grips his arm. "I-I said back off."

"Are you challenging me?" The boy raises an eye brow. "You could never beat me Crona. God's hand is upon me, the devil is upon you. I'll crush you."

They glare at each other..soon the boy is smiling and it's warped.

Crona is smiling right back.

Both of these boys just grin crazily at each other..

Maka looks between them wary, about to get up and say something-

"Ah." The boy's smile hasn't fallen. "There isn't time for this now..i'll kill you one day Crona but not today." He turns to smile at Maka. "A warning, you witch. Asura is going to take you soon..he gets strong with each day that pasts...each time you sleep.." Then he frowns..a conflicted look on his face. "..Asura is demon..a demon god but I only worship one god.." He's mumbling to himself. "It seems i'v confused myself." He chuckles madly before he smile back at her. "Here.." He takes something from off his neck and places it on the table.

Maka looks at it.

It's a crucifix.

"This will both hurt and help you..decide now witch. Do you die? or do you walk the path of the damned?" The boy keeps chuckling till suddenly he stops. His eyes go back soulless. "I'll see you around.." He speaks slowly as he walks away.

"T-That guy is creepy.." Crona mumbles taking his seat next to her. "I-I won't let him hurt you Maka."

"that was odd..He knew I was a witch.." Maka grabs the cross and starts to move it around in her hands.

"H-He knew my mother was a w-witch the first time he saw me.." Crona's gaze shifts. "H-He vowed to kill me t-that day..I-I haven't talked to him since.. till n-now that is.." He grips his arm. "H-He isn't going to t-threaten you I don't care what he says to me..b-but he isn't going to talk to you like that.."

Maka looks over at him a little shocked.

Crona looked like he was about to shit himself when the guy first walked in but now..

He's threating him.

And it's because of her.

Maka goes under the table to grab his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything is going to be fine." She smiles at him.

"I-I won't let anyone hurt you.." He tightens his grip on her hand.

"I know.." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I-I'll come over later tonight..o-once it dies down a little." Crona mumbles with a blush. "I-It's a visting day so it's going to have nurses walking around a lot.."

"Ok I'll be waiting for you." She smiles giving him a peck.

Patient 876 just watches them glaring.

* * *

Maka rocks back and forth on her bed waiting for the time to go by.

She grips the cross that boy gave her..

It feels weird holding it.

Maka sighs as she gets up and places it on the black chair just to go back to her bed and sit.

She wonders when Crona will come back..

She hopes soon..

He's to addicting.

He's better then any medication that Stein could prescribe.

Today at the asylum..has been crazy but..it's fun.

Maka is having fun but at the same time..crazy shit she doesn't understand is going on.

And she has the demon to worry about.

And her being a witch.

She can feel the necklace heat up from under her gown.

Maka looks down at it.

She hears a thump.

It's back.

She hides her head in her knees.

It takes a step closer then..stops.

Maka looks over to see the demon..eyeing the chair with his lips turned down ward.

He starts to walk towards it..reaching out to it.

Then he disappears.

The door opens.

Maka looks over expecting to see Crona but instead..

Kid walks in.

Nurses follow in after him.

He looks nervous..his golden orbs shaking slightly when they fall on her..it looks like there's bags under his eyes..and is it her imagination..or is his eyes puffy?

Maka stares at him.

And he stares at her.

She doesn't know how to feel.

Maka can feel her fear bubbling up inside her at seeing the boy..her dreams coming to mind.

What if he knows?...like that patient knew she was a witch? what if he knows and he's come to kill her?

Maka's breath is becoming uneven.

At the same time she's afraid..she's confused..shocked to see him.

After all the shit she's done to him..why would he come back?

Why would he come to visit her? A insane girl who killed her father, chopped his head off?

Or so the world thinks.

He must have come to kill her.

But as Maka stares into this golden orbs..and as he stares back..

She doesn't see anything like anger..no..

But there's fear.

Is he afraid of her now? Is it because he thinks she's insane? Or that she killed her father? Or because he knows she's a witch?

There's a lot of reasons for someone being scared of her.

Maka is starting to feel panicked.

Why isn't he saying anything?

Kid's eyes are shaking..

He hasn't come any closer.

He's searching her eyes for something..but she's not to sure he finds it.

She watches him swallow.

"Maka.." He speaks her name softly..weakly.

She doesn't respond..

Her words are stuck in her throat from her fear but also..from her guilt and everything else she's feeling right now.

Kid's eyes light up a little and he takes a step forward.

Maka tenses.

He pauses.

He waits a moment before he takes another step forward. He holds up his hands as if saying he comes in peace.

Maka watches him get closer and closer.

Kid..doesn't look so good.

His face is pale..and he definably has bags under his eyes..something Maka's never seen before.

It's weird seening him so close now..Maka hasn't seen him up close since..two weeks ago.

So many emotions are swirling around the boy's eyes...to many for her to sort out.

She doesn't feel like drawing his eyes anymore.

He's really close now..

She's getting nervous.

She doesn't want him to chop off her hands..

Kid stops right in front of her..his body stiff.

He reaches out a hand slowly..it shakes slightly.

Maka wants to back away from it..to freak out but..

She just stays still.

Kid moves his hand slowly towards her..moving carefully.

He hesitates right when his fingers are almost touching her cheek, takes a deep breath, then he touches her gently.

Maka tenses at the touch but..when he just holds his hand there..she calms down..

This is Kid.

This is her best friend.

"..Kid.." She speaks his name uncertainly.

"Maka.." His eyes flash with relief at her saying his name and not smacking him away. His eyes get watery like he's about to cry but he just blinks it away.

He's relieved because..well if he tried to talk to her two weeks ago..she would yell at him, cuss at him, she's pretty sure she hit him too.

Maka's still afraid but..she's trying to hold it back.

They stare at each other again..neither knowing what to say..or should she say..where to start.

Kid's hand stays on her face though.

She doesn't mind it, it reminds her that he isn't going to hurt her.

Or so she hopes.

"I'm sorry." Maka breaks the silence and averts her gaze from him.

She's surprised when she feels him gently grab her chin and turn her head so she's looking at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He speaks firmly looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I do. I didn't believe you when you told me about you being a witch hunter. I thought you were crazy Kid...and I treated you like shit for it. I yelled at you and hid from you...and i'm sorry."

"You were scared Maka. Anyone would be. You saw me murder someone..and well it's hard to believe that something like witches could be real. I derserved that Maka..the way you found out was horrific."

"You don't deserve that Kid. You have done nothing but be there for me and all I do is treat you like shit." She grips her fist. "..I don't even know why you would bother coming here..after everything that's happened..don't you think i'm insane?"

"I don't know what to think." He looks at her..a conflicted look in his eyes. "but I know you didn't kill Spirit..I know you Maka you wouldn't do that! I know you wouldn't!"

"I didn't kill Spirit." She closes her eyes. "But everyone thinks i'm insane."

"I don't."

Maka opens her eyes to see Kid looking at her firmly.

"Yes you do. I saw it in your eyes Kid, that fear. Don't even try to lie-

"I was afraid." Kid speaks his eyes shaking slightly, his voice hush. "Not of you Maka...but what was going to happen to you. I was so worried..that this would break you..and as I watched those cops take you out of the court house..the way they held you like some criminal..and the way you struggled with them.." His eyes get watery but he blinks. " I know you didn't kill Spirit..but you were convicted of the crime like that." He snaps his finger. "The jury was of people from that horrific town..and they wanted nothing but for you to be sent here...How can I describe to you the anger I was feeling? I can't. It's to much. That case wasn't fair. When the judge slammed his hammer down..my chest felt like it was about to explode."

Kid bows his head..his breathing uneven.

"I have never felt so powerless..so disgusted..so guilty.." His voice is shaky. "I couldn't help but to feel I had a part in this...if you didn't see us killing that witch..if I would have just told you..maybe this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be mad at me...and I would have been there with you when what happened with Spirit occurred. Maybe Spirit would still be alive right now-

"It wasn't your fault Kid..none of this is your fault." Maka puts a hand over his that's on her face to give some comfort.

" I lied to you and because of that lie..you were alone.. and.." He shakes his head. " My chest still hurts thinking about..thinking about what I done and how it made you scared of me..how it made me lose you.." He takes a deep breath. "..After all that though..to see you at the court house..being trialed for a crime I know you didn't commit, couldn't have commited..I hated it. I hated having to sit there and watch them take you away."

Kid looks up..his eyes glossy but he looks her in the eyes.

"I was afraid but not of you Maka...I was worried and scared for you. I didn't know how things were going to go for you here..I didn't know how they would treat you..and I knew I wouldnt' be able to see you for a couple of days..I was afraid when I finally got to see you..that you wouldnt' be you...from all the the things you gone threw I was scared you would break..scared that the last thing I saw of my friend was your glare..that look of fear in your eyes.."

Maka doesn't know what to say.

She wasnt' expecting this..and by the look in the boy's eyes..

He doesn't think she's insane.

He just doesn't understand.

"Is it bad here Maka? Do they treat you right?" His voice is still shaky as he gently rubs her face.

"It isn't bad, it's actually kind of..fun." She smiles a little thinking about the two days she's been here. "The food isn't that bad and I get to see Crona a lot more so that's a bonus."

"Ah yes Crona.." Kid smiles..but it's a odd smile. "I'm glad you have someone here Maka..i'm glad your alright.."

He stops rubbing her cheek..something flashing threw his eyes.

"..Can I hold you Maka?" He looks her in the eyes.." Or would you be afraid?"

He looks nervous.

Maka tenses at the thought.

This is Kid.

He is her best friend.

She nods slowly.

Kid's face lights up completely as he slowly pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her.

She can feel how fast his heart is beating.

Maka's heart is beating pretty fast too..being this close is scaring her.

She swallows.

"I'm so gald..i'm so glad your ok..that your not.." He pulls her closer..his chin resting on the top of her head. " I'm so sorry Maka..for everything that has happened to you..you don't deserve any of this..yet you have been put threw trail after trail-

"I do deserve this. I deserve this completely." She cuts him off, speaking into his chest.

"No Maka you don't. Why would you say something like that?" She can hear the frown in his voice.

"Because what goes around comes back around." She mumbles. "I've been a bitch for all my life..I've betrayed people the closest to me..i'm a horrible person. I hurt my mom, Kid. I didn't believe her...I was just as bad as the towns people..I may have came to see her..but I abandoned her in my heart."

"Maka you are nothing like the towns people..your not a horrible person, you don't deserve this." Kid pulls her closer. "Your mom's case and yours is different-

"But it's not Kid. Are case isn't different at all." She grips his shirt. "..Do you believe my mom was insane?"

"..." Kid hesitates.

"If you believe she was insane then you believe I am insane."

"Your different then her Maka-

"I'm not. i'm not different at all." She mumbles sadly into his chest. "What messed with her is now on me...and at this rate i'm going to end up just like her as well."

"Maka-

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She suddenly growls gripping his shirt. "Don't you know were enemies?"

"Enemies?" Kid pulls away to look at her..his eyes shaking.

"Your not suppose to be nice to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I was evil Kid?" She looks away from him. "..Would you kill me?"

"Your not evil Maka-

"But if I was. Would you kill me?" She looks back at him.

"I could never kill you Maka.." He studies her, a frown on his face..

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"Maka I couldn't even think about hurting you..no matter what you do..I could never hurt you.." He looks away from her..something in his eyes that she doesn't understand. "I know your afraid of me now..and I can't blame you but believe me when I say that I will not hurt you Maka. I won't kill you. I'm your friend Maka, and i'll be that no matter what."

Maka stares at him..wanting to believe his words but..

She still has that fear.

He doesn't know she's a witch..

If he knew would it change everything?

Would he try to kill her?

"I'm your friend.." He whispers again pulling her against his chest. "Remember that Maka."

She grips on his shirt and bows her head.

She feels a mixture of guilt and fear..

This is kid.

This is her best friend..

He wouldn't just kill her because she's a witch..right?

"_It's 6:30, time for visitors to leave."_ The intercom sounds.

"Ah, it seems it's time for me to go.." Kid smiles sadly at her when he pulled away. "..I'm so glad I was able to talk to you..you don't know how good it feels to be able to hold you again..to see you smile even if it's just a little."

"Everything is going to be fine." She speaks still studying him uncertainly.

"Yes.." He stares at her for a moment before he starts to walk away. He stops. "..I'll see you Saturday ok? If that's ok with you..?" He looks back at her..

He seems nervous about her answer.

"Yeah..that's cool." She offers him a smile.

Kid brightens up..he looks so much better.

"See you then." He smiles and turns to walk out with the nurses.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes?" He looks back at her.

"..When you come back..could you..." She scratches her cheek.

"Could I what Maka?" He faces her completely now.

"..Bring me some McDonald's?"

"..Really?" Kid raises an eye brow.

"Well yeah they don't have a McDonalds here, I mean there food is ok but it isn't McDonalds." She grunts.

Kid stares at her a moment..

Then he cracks a smile.

"..You really haven't changed.." He chuckles but it sounds out of relief. "Of course i'll bring you something..what do you want?"

"Um..." She puts a hand to her chin. " How about a big mac with a large fry?"

"Would you like some apple pie for desert?." He hums.

"Oh yes that sounds randy baby." She tries to do a Austin powers impression but it's not to good.

Kid blushes though for some reason.

"Come on it's time to go." A nurse barks.

"Sorry." Kid looks over at Maka. "i'll see you Saturday with your meal."

He smiles at her..taking her in with his eyes before he leaves with the nurses.

Maka feels a little relieved that he's gone...her heart isn't beating as fast anymore.

She closes her eyes.

When she opens them, Ragnarok is in her face.

"What the fuck did he want?" His eyes narrow at her as she jumps.

"He just came to visit me." Maka takes a step back.

"It's pretty mentally challenged to be friends with a witch hunter when your a fucking witch." He crosses his arms, his piercing blue eyes glaring at her. "How stupid can you get?"

"Kid won't hurt me." She speaks a little unsurely.

"Maybe not now because he doesn't know." Ragnarok takes a step forward. "And Crona gets all pissy when he sees him. right now he's in a bitchy mood because he saw him come out of your room. He's such a jealous bastard I swear." He chuckles at this. "The more he comes around the more of a chance i'm gong to be sent on him..just saying."

"He would only come on visitor's days and Kid isn't going to find out." Maka crosses her arms. "I can hide it."

"You can't hide it forever."

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Here we go." He grumbles as he walks over and opens the door.

Crona walks in..with a pout on his face.

There eyes meet and he looks away quickly..

"S-So I saw Kid came in your room.." Crona moves his foot a little not looking at her. "W-What did he want?"

"He just wanted to see me..haven't really seen him in two weeks." She studies him.

"H-He seemed happy when he w-walked out of your room.." Crona mumbles. "H-He had a big smile..o-on his face."

"I think he's just relieved i'm talking to him."

"S-So your back to being..g-good friends?" Crona frowns..not looking at her.

"I wouldn't say good but we're friends." Maka looks over to see Ragnarok has disappeared.

"O-Oh.." Crona pouts suddenly.

"You have nothing to be jealous about Crona." She takes a step forward. "Kid is just a friend, only a friend."

"I-I'm just a friend to.." Crona mumbles and looks away.

"No your not Crona. Your more then that." She walks closer. "Your a need Crona. I don't want any one else."

"B-But.." His eyes flash with uncertainly. "B-But you call us the same thing..y-you say he is a friend..b-but i'm also a friend.."

"Do you want me to call you something else?" She's right in front of him now.

"W-What else could you call me?" His eyes flash as he looks over at her.

"What do you want me to call you Crona?" She wraps her arms around his neck, her speaking close to his lips.

"I-I don't know but.." He pouts. "I-I don't want to be called the s-same thing as K-Kid.."

"Your not just my friend Crona. Your my boy. Your my fascination. My desire." She pushes him against the wall, her words are spoke against his lips. The boy tenses against her, but his eyes hold excitement. "The only thing I can think of calling you Crona.." She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "Is mine."

"M-Maka..." He blushes darkly..all doubt leaving his eyes as he looks at her with awe.

"Do you understand Crona? You have nothing to worry about with Kid..I keep telling you. Your mine, he isn't. Your my boy Crona, not Kid. Don't even worry about it." She rubs his cheek gently. " I need you and I'm not giving you up for anything or one."

Crona closes his eyes...his face so red.

"Crona-

The boy suddenly pulls her into him, his lips clashing on hers.

Maka gasps as he kisses her..with a lot more strength then he's ever used..he tugs at her bottom lip, his hands going in her hair.

His hands are shaking..his lips quivering..she can tell he's nervous about this but..he's trying..

He kisses her so softy..

It warms her whole body up.

She gets closer pushing him against the wall as she deepens the kiss her hands sliding from his neck to his waist.

He shivers when she licks his bottom lip..he quickly opens his mouth letting her come in.

There tongues tussle as he lightly tightens the grip in her hair, her grip tightening on his waist.

His body is so warm against hers..

This is more then just a kiss..it's passionate..and it's coming from the boy.

Her hands slide down to rub his thighs causing him to groan in the kiss.

His shaky hands leave her hair to go down to her shoulders.

Soon she's grinding her front against him lost in this boy's kiss, his touch, his everything.

His hands go a little lower on her arms as he moans into the kiss, his harden member rubbing against her thigh.

Maka breaks the kiss to kiss down his neck but he stops her.

"M-Maka...y-you always make me feel..s-so good.." His face is so red, his eyes half lidded. "L-Let me do it to..y-you.."

Maka blushes darkly but she can't help to nod.

Crona pulls her closer, his face going into the crock of her neck.

She feels his small tongue lick her timidly and she can't help but to gasp.

The boy must like this reaction because he licks her more before he gently nibbles on her skin.

Her breathing becomes un even as his hands find there way in her hair again, lightly going threw it as he kisses all over her neck.

Their ghost of kisses but..Maka feels them.

Just the thought of Crona kissing her neck..is enough to make her stomach clench.

The boy nibbles on a very sensitive part.

Maka moans softly.

"D-Did I hurt you?" Crona pulls away, his face pale.

"N-No." Maka speaks breathlessly and she can see his eyes widen. "It felt good."

Crona's eyes take her in..she can see his gown is getting a little tight on him below his waist..

He leans back in..and with more force he kisses that sensitive part.

Maka pants and groans but..

Then he bites her.

Her back arches a little against him.

"Mm Crona.." She moans her hands going down to grab his erection threw his gown. She needs to feel him.

She feels his breath hitch on her neck as she goes down, lifting up his gown.

"Don't stop." She tells him as she grabs his shaft.

She hears him whimper but he quickly starts to kiss her neck again.

Maka is so warm as she groans and begins to pump him.

Her grip tight, feeling up and down his lengh.

Crona moans against her neck but she holds his head there so he can't pull away.

"O-Oh god M-Maka...w-we..ooh...w-we can't do t-this standing- Ah!" Maka grips him even tighter, pumping him faster.

"It's ok." She coos out of breath her self.

He keeps moaning, his breathing so hard as he leans against her.

He isn't able to kiss her neck any more but that's ok.

She likes hearing his loud cries of pleasure anyway.

"Your big Crona." She whispers in his ear.

"R-Really- Oh M-Maka!" He throws his head back and moans..cumming a lot faster then the last time they did this.

His legs give out and she has to catch him.

He's limp against her so she sits him against the wall.

"Really.." She smirks at him before she licks off his seed from her hand.

Crona looks at her with his face still red, his eyes half lided with lust..but he's calm..

And she loves it.

"C-Come here.." Crona whispers holding out his arms.

Maka comes over, getting in the boys arms letting them wrap around her.

"Y-Your mine Maka..." His voice is shaky as he rubs her hair gently..a wobbly smile coming to his face. "Y-Your mine.."

"I'm all yours." She hums looking up to peck his lips. "So don't be so worried about Kid."

"I-I'll try not to be.." Crona nods, his eyes looking down at her with that tired lust.

Her woman hood aches.

"Touch me Crona." She leans in whispering in his ear.

The boy shivers, his eyes getting wide when she licked the shell of his ear.

"W-Where?" He moans quietly when she nibbles on his ear.

"Anywhere." She smirks into his ear. "Everywhere."

Crona shivers again but..she feels his hands slowly go down her back.

Her heart picks up speed in excitement.

She feels he's only touching her with his finger tips..but it's something.

His hands are traveling down her back..him feeling her so gently.

She can feel how shaky they are as they get to the small of her back.

"Go ahead." She whipers.

Crona gulps, his hands going lower.

He's almost going to slow for her.

He stops right at her lower back.

Maka grabs his hands and puts them on her ass.

The boy tenses up, his eyes getting wide and if possible his face gets darker.

"It's ok." She reassures, running her hands threw his pink locks.

He nods slowly, his body so stiff.

He doesn't move his hands away but he doesn't grab her either.

He's just frozen.

"Hey-" Ragnarok suddenly appears next to them, he looks annoyed but when his eyes fall on Maka and Crona..a smirk comes to his face. "Well ,well will you look at this. When I left crona was a pissy bitch and when I come back he's feeling a girl's ass like a man."

"F-Fuck you Raganrok." Crona's eye twitches but he quickly takes his hands off Maka. His face is dark with embarrassment.

"Oh my! Your cussing at me too?! Say it ain't so!" Ragnarok smirks giving him the middle finger.

Maka and Crona both return it.

Ah, awesome.

"It's time to leave ass hole." Ragnarok grunts walking over opening the door.

Crona frowns deeply before looking back at Maka.

"You'll be here in the morning right?" Maka smiles at him.

"Y-Yeah..i-i'll try." He nods as she gets off him.

"..Well good night Crona." Maka smiles giving him a kiss.

"G-Good night Maka.." He smiles back..his eyes holding that adoration in them..

No it's stronger then that..she doesn't know what it is.

"Lets go!" Ragnarok grumbles annoyed.

"O-Ok.." Crona mumbles walking beside the other boy. "Y-You don't have to be a jerk."

"Oh what was that? You want another swollen cheek Crona?" Ragnarok growls glaring at him.

"You got lucky t-that time." Crona mumbles walking past him out the room.

"Like hell-" Ragnarok closes the door walking out.

She's alone again.

Maka smiles to herself..it's probably goofy looking but she doesn't care.

That got her in a good mood.

She hums to herself as she walks back to her bed, sitting on it, hugging her knees to her chest.

Her eyes fall on the cross sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"I'm back." Ragnarok grunts reappearing in front of the door.

"Your going to stay with me again?" She raises an eye brow at him.

"Like I have a fucking choice." He grunts walking closer. "Crona stuck me with night duty. I got to watch his little 'princess' or he's going to puke rainbows in my ears."

"Aw come on Barbie girl isn't that bad." Maka sneakers.

"That is the gayest song ever made." He growls. " I can't handle shit like that."

"A lot of things seem gay to you." She hums. "Are you sure it's not you hiding in the closet?"

"Oh bitch you getting ballsy? " He growls, a creepy grin ripping out on his face. "Lets see how you-

Then he stops dead in his tracks, his eyes falling on something by her.

Maka turns to see what he's staring at.

It's the cross.

Maka raises an eye brow and looks back at him.

Ragnarok is looking at the cross with...something lighting his eyes.

It's not fear...but it's close to it.

His piercing hard blue eyes are shaking slightly looking at it.

"What's wrong?" She raises an eye brow but it falls when she thinks of something. "..Does it hurt you?"

Maka still doesnt' know what Ragnarok is.

"No it doesn't, it just reminds me of..." His eyes flash, before he looks down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't ask me shit like that."

His breathing is uneven.

Maka frowns looking back at the cross..

She doesn't know if this will work but..in a lot of horror movies if you turn a cross upside down..it loses it's holy power or something.

Maka gets up and turns the cross upside down.

Ragnarok instantly looks up, that weird look in his eyes gone.

"..Why the fuck did you do that?" He growls. "It's a good defense against the demon."

"It was making you uncomfortable and besides..." She looks over at him. "I have you to protect me don't I? You said you wouldn't get beaten again so I have nothing to worry about right?"

Ragnarok stares at her..really stares at her for a moment with his face blank.

"i'm curious though..." She frowns crossing her arms. "..If the cross doesn't hurt you why do you seem..afraid of it?"

"I'm not afraid of shit!" He growls looking away from her.

He looks like he's getting pissed off.

"Ok.." Maka studies him.

She should drop it.

She knows she should but..

"Ragnarok.." She takes a step closer. "..Are you a demon?"

The boy's head whips over, his eyes burning into hers.

Maka takes a step back in alarm

His piercing blue eyes are on fire, his face red, his fist clenched.

He's looking at her with extreme anger..and it's scary.

His chest is puffed up, his eyes narrowed.

Before she can even react the boy has her pinned against the wall his hand around her neck, choking her.

"You fucking bitch! Your going to call me that too?! Do I look like a fucking demon?!" He's growling in her face, his eyes on fire, his grip on her neck tight.

Maka can't breathe.

"R-Ragnarok." She croaks out. "I didn't...didn't mean it like..that.." She wheezes out.

"Then how did you fucking mean it?! I want to fucking know!" His forehead is against her's as he snarls in her face.

"I..don't..know.." Her chest is starting to hurt from lack of air. "You..don't..look..like a demon."

"Your just trying to save your ass." He tightens his grip on her neck. "i'll fucking kill you!"

"N-No..Ragnarok..." She wheezes she is about to lose consciousness. "I..just..don't know..what you are.."

"I'm not a fucking demon." His grip loosens just a little bit on her. "You can't just fucking call me that and-

"Ragnarok stop being such an ass." She suddenly growls and his eyes widen a little surprised. " I didn't mean to piss you off I just...You acted weird with the cross and I've been dealing with this demon and...I just wanted to know what you are..i'm just curious is all."

"Just because I have problems with crosses doesn't mean shit!" He tightens his grip back up. " Your just like the rest of them! What do you want to drench me with holy water?! You want to perform a fucking exorcism?! I dare you to try to bitch!"

"I..don't..want..to do any of those things to you..Ragnarok.." She wheezes. "And if your not a demon..those t-things won't affect you anyway."

"Damn right they won't.." He gets this weird look in his eyes..his grip loosening up again.

" Ragnarok, if you say your not a demon I believe you." She looks up at him, his eyes flare with anger. "It wouldn't matter if your were a demon, or not anyway. Your still a part of Crona..Still Ragnarok. You protected me..you helped me last night...that isn't what a demon does."

"I have to protect you." He grunts.

"I'm sure demons don't take orders."

He looks her in the eyes..that anger seeming to die down..just a little.

"You thought I was a demon.." He growls, it returning.

"No, I just asked a question. I didn't know." She keeps her eyes on his . "After all I've been threw with this demon Ragnarok can you blame me for being curious about you? You can fight the demon and the cross seemed to effect you so..I just assumed." This gets his eyes to flare more. "But it has nothing to do with what you look like..to me you look like a normal boy."

The boy lets go of her neck and she takes a big take of breath.

He stares at her...a conflicted look in his eyes..

That anger is still there but..it's fighting it out with something else.

That's when the lights shut off.

Maka screams at the sudden change..she grabs the nearest thing to her and buries her head in it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She feels Ragnarok tense.

"D-Dark.." She mumbles to scared.

"Not this shit again.." He grumbles but..he doesn't push her off. "What are you so scared of? it's just the dark."

"I-I can't see...I-I'm helpless.." She trembles against him.

Ragnarok's quiet for a moment.

"Your helpless either way you little shit." She feels his arms go around her.

Ragnarok picks her up bridal style.

She's to shocked and scared to do anything.

"Go the fuck to bed." He grunts before he throws her onto what she's guessing is the bed a little roughly. She hits the wall against the bed with a thump.

"C-Can you please get the light?" Maka whimpers gripping her hair.

"Why the fuck should I?" He grumbles crossing his arms. " I'm pissed off, you should be lucky I didn't take your ass out."

Maka starts to rock back and forth gripping her hair tightly.

It's to dark...she needs some light.

"P-Please Ragnarok.." She whimpers out.

There's no response.

The tears start to fall and she sniffles.

Suddenly theres light..Maka being able to see Ragnarok holding the night light...he doesn't look at her, him glaring holes in the wall.

She calms down..being able to lay down thanks to his light.

"Thank you."

He doesn't respond.

"...Your no demon Ragnarok." She smiles..her eyes becoming half lidded. "..I just don't know what you are.."

His eyes widen slightly as he looks back at her.

She closes her eyes...

Darkness takes her.

* * *

**longest chapter ever..really it is. so i'm sorry i took a little longer then i usually do but now you know why. i worked hard on this one so i hoped you enjoyed it! please review! this really took a lot of thinking blah.**

**i must warn that i don't know if i'll be able to post everyday like i have been. i have to do this stupid paper for English...10 pages long people, 10 pages. so yeah it's a lot of work but just know that i'll be making chapters long like this one when i'm held up like that.**

**thank you so much for your support :) till next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Maka blinks._

_She shutters as she looks around this dirty place..this dirty home.._

_She's here again.._

_Her eyes fall on the small boy in front of her..he holds a small brown kitty in his arms, smiling down at it with such a sweet smile._

_Despite how this place makes her feel..to watch the boy play with this animal..to watch the joy in his eyes when the cat would lick his finger.._

_She can feel her lips tug up in a smile._

_This is to cute.._

_Then Medusa comes._

_Maka's smile falls when her eyes fall on this woman..this bitch._

_Crona notices her at the same time, his eyes get wide with fear as he tries to hide the cat behind his back.._

_But it's to late._

_She saw it._

_"What's that you have there Crona?" Medusa gives him a fake sweet smile, her yellow eyes lighting up. "It looked cute.."_

_"I-It's B-Brittany's cat..h-he ran out of the house and..I-I caught him.." Crona blushes pulling the cat from behind his back..his black eyes shifting. "I-I was going to return it right away but.." He looks down at the small animal. "H-He seemed to like me..I-I just wanted to p-play with him a little.."_

_"Do you like that cat Crona?" Her eyes narrow Maka seeing that smirk starting to form on her lips._

_Maka glares._

_She has a bad feeling.._

_Crona doesn't see her smirk..his black eyes light up as he stares at the small animal in his arms..that sweet smile on his lips._

_Those black eyes are throwing her off._

_She doesn't understand them..did Crona's eyes change when he got older? It seems..she doesn't know._

_"Y-Yes, I-I like him a lot." He gently scratches the cat behind the ear. "H-He's a really nice cat! R-Really playful..h-he likes playing with me."_

_"Hmm." Medusa walks over..Crona not realizing this bitch is getting closer._

_Maka can feel a anger inside her.._

_If she's thinking about this right then she's going to-_

_Medusa suddenly grabs the cat by the skin on the back of it's neck, taking the cat away from Crona._

_"I have a new game to play with this..cat." Medusa smirks at the look of fear that flashes threw his eyes for a second._

_"A-A new game?" He frowns..his face getting pale._

_"Yes." She walks away from him before she places the cat on the floor before him. She snaps her finger and a knife appears in her hand._

_She looks at it for a moment with a sick smile on her face before she throws it towards her son._

_Crona ducks out of the way at the last moment, his body shaking and his teeth chattering._

_"Kill it Crona." She speaks coldly not at all caring she almost stabbed her own son._

_"K-Kill it?" Crona looks up with big eyes..they shake badly. "B-But why? h-he's not bad..h-he hasn't hurt me.."_

_"Kill it." Her eyes narrow. "Are you back talking me Crona?"_

_"N-No! I-I just..h-he's not even mine! he's B-Brittany's..I-I have to give it back to them.." Crona pushes his index fingers together looking away from her._

_"No, what you have to do is kill it." Medusa takes a step forward, her eyes flaring but then they dull back down. "Don't you want my love Crona?"_

_The small boy's breath hitches as he looks at her with his dark eyes full of uncertainty._

_"Kill it Crona, and I will hug you. I will give you affection." Medusa smiles at him, her arms out for him. "This is your last chance to prove to me you deserve my love. If you fail to kill this animal you will be severely punished."_

_Crona looks at her..his eyes shaking so much..he looks at her arms with longing then at the cat then at the knife on the floor._

_He bows his head._

_There's a moment were everything is still..just waiting for what's going to happen next._

_Crona walks over to the knife with this head bowed..he picks it up..holding it in his tiny hands._

_Medusa's lips curl up in that smirk Maka hates so fucking much._

_The boy tightens his grip on the handle as he walks back to the cat..the animal is licking it's paw unaware of what's it's in for._

_Crona stops in front of it..his body shaking so bad._

_He brings up the knife.._

_Medusa watches now with cold eyes, her arms crossed, waiting for him to strike._

_Maka holds her breath._

_The cat looks up at the boy and meows.._

_Crona tenses...then he sniffles._

_He falls to his knees, the knife falling from his hand..his head bowed._

_He didn't kill the cat._

_"You disgusting piece of trash!" Medusa growls coming over to stand before him, the cat takes this chance to run away. " I give you one last chance to prove yourself and you don't do it! Your a pitiful excuse for a life! Can you not do anything? Were you made just to be useless?"_

_"I-I couldn't hurt him M-Medusa-_

_"You couldn't hurt any of the animals." Her eyes are hard. " You can not learn. If you can't kill a animal you can't be of use to me." She growls. "The only use I can have for you is a meal for my snakes! I'm tired of living with this disgrace! My child can not even kill a cat? No, your not my child. You're a meal for my snakes."_

_Medusa is walking closer..Corona is crying._

_"I-I'm sorry Medusa I-_

_There's a thump coming from the other room..the sound of glass breaking follows after._

_"W-What was that?" Crona grips his arms with the other..he still backs up from Medusa._

_She stops, looking at where the sound came from._

_Maka can hear foot steps..stuff moving around._

_"M-Medusa i think s-someone's in are house.."Crona turns to look at his mother..only to find she's gone._

_Everything goes dark._

_Static noise filling her ears.._

_It hurts when ever this happens.._

_When the static dies down she opens her eyes._

_Medusa stands with her back to her..she's over what looks to be a large pot, a book laying on a table..and jars of body parts._

_Maka's eyes wander over to Crona..who lays on the floor..his face pale..his eyes fluttering open every couple of seconds._

_He looks barely conscious._

_Medusa is bloody..her hands are still bloody._

_"This is it.." The woman coos as she takes some fingers out of a jar and throws it into the pot. It responds by making a bubbling sound. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner.."_

_She chuckles darkly as she adds what looks to be a chunk of dark hair._

_Maka feels something inside her..something turning..something bubbling at watching Medusa mix the pot..at looking at the book.._

_It's a odd feeling..she's not to sure she likes it._

_Maka should be disgusted right now..but as she watches her take half a lung and throws it in the pot.._

_She's not._

_That bubbling feeling increases._

_"You my boy will give me what I want.." She chuckles darkly again as she adds an ear. "You truly will be the beginning of the end..aren't you happy you could be a part of this? You should be."_

_Medusa does a stir before she backs away.._

_All the jars are empty except one.._

_The last jar holds a bloody heart._

_Medusa flips a page in her book before she puts her hands over the pot._

_"Snake-Snake, cobra- cobra.." She chants, her voice dark.. "Combine this, make it whole..Make it black as night..let it be stronger then the light.."_

_Maka's eyes get wide._

_Her heart is starting to hurt..this feeling.._

_She doesn't like it but.._

_It feels so natural..so right.._

_It's scary._

_The pot responds by making a popping sound and smoke comes up._

_Medusa takes a cup and sticks it in.._

_She pulls it out..and it's filled with a black substance.._

_Medusa studies it with a blank face._

_She turns to look at Crona..the boy still barely there._

_Her lips turn in a evil smile._

_"This is truly the beginning of the end.." She laughs madly as she starts to walk towards Crona._

_"Get the hell away from him!" Maka screams and charges for her. "You crazy bitch!"_

_She just runs threw her._

_Then everything goes dark._

_Maka groans as she rubs her temple.._

_To keep switching..it hurts her..it's confusing..and she knows the scenes aren't in order.._

_She already knows where she is before she opens her eyes._

_She's back in that forest with the starless night._

_The woman stands in front of her with her arms crossed.._

_She seems pissed._

_"What are you doing?" She snaps._

_"What are you talking about?" Maka raises an eye brow as she sits down on the tree._

_"Why haven't you unleashed your power! Why do you keep fighting it? Do you wish to be killed!" The woman grips her fist._

_"..I don't know how to unleash my powers ok?" She looks away from her._

_"That's a lie." She growls. "You have been feeling it plenty..but you try to ignore it, or to throw the feeling away!"_

_Maka knows what's she's talking about but..she doesn't say anything._

_"Stop trying to fight it! You must except it or you will die!" She takes a deep breath. "Your power is already starting to leak out..soon the seal will be broken and your power will go crazy..you will be crazy from the overwhelming dark power..you must unleash it now before it's to late."_

_"How has it been leaking? Nothings been happening-_

_"It's been happening in your plain sight Maka..haven't you notice in times when your extremely angry things around you?"_

_"..Yeah the Demon starts acting up-_

_"Ah, but what's the demon's doing and what is your own?"_

_"What are you-_

_"Do you remember that lock on your father's door? How it just fell?" The woman tilts her head. "Don't think that was the demon's doing. He wouldn't help you out."_

_"..That was me?" Maka's eyes widen a little._

_"Yes it was. Your power leaks out when your emotions are out of wack." She takes a step closer. "But your emotions have been out of wack a lot lately, and the more you have these madness attacks..the more likely it's all going to pour out of you and who knows? You may be destroyed in the process."_

_"..Tell me." Maka takes a deep breath. "..How do I unleash it?"_

_"You already know how Maka. you're the one choosing not to."_

_" Look I don't know what the fuck to do, if I did I would be doing it!"_

_"Maka don't play dumb." Her eyes narrow. "Your time is running out. everything is soon going to crash around you. You have enemies in the asylum Maka..they are on the demon's side. You must be strong..that boy can't protect you forever."_

_"How do you know all this shit?" Maka snaps standing up. "Who the fuck are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter." She glares. "Tell me Maka, are you going to unleash yourself? or are you going to try to hide from it like your mother?"_

_Maka looks away, a glare on her face._

_"I see..." The woman growls. "..Well it seems you need a little push..in the right direction.."_

_Before Maka can react the woman is right in front of her..about to grab her but.._

_Everything goes dark._

_She has that bubbling feeling again._

_Her eyes open and..she's in that mansion again._

_Her breathing is uneven._

_She knows what she's suppose to do.._

_She has to open that door._

_It's dead quiet here.._

_Maka slowly starts to walk down that hallway..the one that will lead her to the door._

_Her eyes are darting every where..looking out for any sign of Spirit.._

_She stops in front of the door.._

_Her eyes shake as the bubbling feeling almost becomes unbearable._

_Right when she's about to touch the door knob.._

_The door disappears._

_She's now in a dark forest._

_"Do you really think that is the best choice Maka?" Her stomach drops at the voice._

_She doesn't look back..she just runs._

_She doesn't want to look at him._

_But she can here his awkward foot steps following her..he's running after her.._

_And she can't handle being chased._

_Maka falls down..her breathing hard as she looks behind her._

_Spirit's body is cracking as it hobbles after her..it's bleeding head floating close by._

_Maka is about to shut down._

_She's so afraid._

_"What the fuck you doing?" Maka looks up to see Ragnarok, he glares at her as he grabs her arm and pulls her up. "When you see shit like that you run not fall like a dumb ass!" He growls before he starts pulling her along with him.._

_Maka runs with him but he's a lot faster then her so it's hard to keep up._

_"Where's Crona?" She shouts as she looks back at the creepy head that is still following them._

_"Always has to be about him huh? I'm not enough for you." He grunts suddenly and lets go of her. "Fine, Crona can save your ass."_

_"Wait!" She goes to grab him but he disappears._

_Maka takes off running..looking around for anyone to help her..trying not to think about what's chasing her._

_Vertical eyes are staring at her everywhere._

_"Crona!" She shouts._

_Her eyes finally fall on him but.._

_She frowns._

_The boy stares at her with haunted eyes..a snake is around his body..staring at her with dark glee._

_"I'm sorry Maka." He speaks slowly, his eyes staring into hers. "But it was always going to end like this. I can never say no to her."_

_"Crona!" She runs closer. "Help!"_

_"I can't." He doesn't blink. "Why do I need another witch in my life? No, you'll just hurt me. You can't love. You can't love me."_

_"Crona-_

_"Good bye Maka." He disappears with that snake._

_Maka's left alone with Spirit..and there's no where else to run._

_"Oh Maka.." The man comes to a stop close by her..his head grinning at her. "Your all alone now..see I told you boys were bad didn't I? Only your father can truly love you.."_

_"Fuck off!" Maka screams her eyes shaking in fear._

_"That's no way to talk to your father...right Kami?" He turns his head, the skin ripping showing more of his neck bone as he does so._

_Maka freezes as her eyes look over._

_Her mother..stands looking at her with those green eyes she has missed so much..her hands together as if in prayer.._

_"..Mom?" She speaks breathlessly..her eyes shake._

_"Maka.." She whispers softly as she starts to walk towards her. "It's been so long..hasn't it?"_

_"..Mom.." She can't move._

_"See Maka? We're all together again.." Spirit walks over and puts a twisted arm around her beautiful mother. "We will be together..forever."_

_"Come join us..won't you Maka?" Her mother smiles..a smile that breaks her heart as she holds out her hand._

_She wants to take it but.._

_This feeling.._

_"Why be a witch Maka?" Spirit grunts pulling her mother closer. "When you could join us? We can be together Maka.."_

_"Together forever." They both say at the same time..there eyes looking at her like they can see threw her._

_Maka shivers and takes a step back._

_"What's wrong baby?" Her mother frowns. "There's nothing to be afraid of..it will all be over soon.."_

_"Let Asura take you Maka..he will bring us together again.." Spirit's blood leaks._

_"N-No.." She backs up._

_"Don't you want to be with me Maka?" Her mother frowns..and it strikes her heart._

_"..I.." She takes deep breaths..staring at her mother..the woman she hasn't see in so long.._

_"Come to me..my baby." She holds out her hand. "Don't be afraid. It's quick, I assure you."_

_Maka trembles..and shakes her head._

_"..So you chose the path of the damned.." She smiles sadly. "My baby..I feel sorry for you."_

_Maka watches as the demon appears behind her parents smirking._

_"Mom!" She cries as she watches the things scarves wrap around her.._

_She charges for it..as it brings her mother into it's arms, his hands going over her eyes so all you see is the vertical eyes imprinted on the back of it's hands.._

_It's smile is large and it's skin rips.._

_Her mother is smiling like him now.._

_"Your next sweety." Her mother laughs madly and at that moment scarves lash out to grab her._

* * *

Maka jumps.

She's panting.

She hated that dream..hated it so much..

It made her look at her mother..the one she hurt so badly..and yet she couldn't take her hand.

She couldn't just die..no..

She has to become a witch to save her self but..is it the right thing to do?

Or should she just..let the demon..

Maka doesn't want to think about that.

She has spent 18 years on this world..yeah it's been shitty but..all of that would have been a waste.

All the fighting she's done will be for nothing if she just gives up..

She can't..

But..

Can she really be a witch?..

What if she turns evil..isn't there a reason why her mother would abandon that part of her?

Maka's eyes scan the room.

Crona isn't here.

Ragnarok isn't here..

What time is it?

Was he not able to come?

She really needs to see him now..

Her eyes move over to the corner of the room.

She sees a dark figure in it..but when she blinks it's gone..

Maka's necklace is starting to heat up..it's getting hot being under her shirt.

She doesn't touch it.

A dark feeling falls over her.

She grips the bed, her teeth starting to chatter..

What is this..this feeling?..

It couldn't be the demon..could it?

Maka feels something sliver up her body..

She throws the blanket off to come face to face with a snake, it's piercing yellow eyes looking at her coldly.

Maka screams throwing it off her as she gets out of the bed.

She doesn't make it far.

Her floor is covering in snakes..and as soon as she stepped on the floor a couple wrapped around her feet causing her to fall.

They work fast..all of them wrapping around her..

She struggles but she can't get out..

The feeling of darkness is getting worse.. and she's screaming.

The lights start to flicker on and off.

That bubbling feeling starting again.

A snake slivers up to her face..it's yellow eyes staring into hers.

"_You just need a little push."_ It hisses before it lashes out.

Maka screams..her mouth open and it..

Goes in her mouth.

She can't even stop it as she feels the snake push it's self deeper down her throat..

She chokes, her eyes fluttering from the pain and the feeling.

The darkness is over whelming.

She feels the tail past her lips.

Maka bows her head.

"H-Hey Maka sorry I'm late-" She hears Crona's voice but she doesn't look up..no..

She doesn't do anything.

"-M-Maka?" His voice sounds uncertain then panicked. "M-Maka!"

She hears his soft foot steps as he runs over to her.

She doesn't move.

Crona grabs her by the shoulders, saying her name over and over as he shakes her.

She doesn't move.

"R-Ragnarok something's wrong!" Crona pulls her into his chest.

"What the fuck-" She feels Ragnarok and he pauses as she feels his eyes on her. "..What the hell? I didn't feel the fucking demon!"

She hears him march around the room.

"Come out you fucker! You think-

Then he stops.

Crona tenses.

"..Shit.." Ragnarok takes a deep breath. "Fuck Crona do you feel that?"

Crona doesn't respond..but he's shaking.

"M-Maka what happened?" Crona grips her tighter, his voice panicked.

She moves..her hand twitches.

Both Ragnarok and Crona pause.

A smile rips out on her face..it's large and painful.

Then she laughs..it's starts out as a soft giggle..then it gets louder, and louder.

Her hand itches so bad.

Her necklace is on fire.

"M-Maka." She can hear the worry in his voice as she looks up..she doesn't look him in the eyes.

He gasps and Ragnarok gives her a weird look.

She knows she looks crazy..she knows how her eyes look right now..

Glossy and dilated..

This causes her to laugh more..

It's all so funny you know?

"Crona.." She coos still laughing as she stands up. "I'm sorry I can't love you, I'm sorry I'm a witch. You must hate me don't you?! You must want to kill me!"

She lashes out, not looking the boy in the eyes..

That bubbling feeling is unbearable.

The lights are going crazy.

"What the hell is-" Ragnarok gets in front of her but when she touches him..he growls in pain, the contact making a sizzling sound.

He disappears.

She's about to grab Crona..and she doesn't know what she's going to do.

But she wants to touch him..

She's laughing to hard now it hurts.

Crona's eyes flash and Maka knows Ragnarok has control.

He runs out to meet her, he grabs her around the neck and throws her to the floor, pinning her there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growls as she keeps struggling and laughing.

"Everything is fucking wrong with me!" She screams into fits of giggles.

Crona's face scrunches up..his eyes lighting in realization.

"..That fucking bitch.."

"The bitch's the witch! and the witch is the bitch!" She chants still giggling.

Crona looks down at her..or Ragnarok looks down at her with a look she can't explain..

How can she explain anything right now?!

Suddenly his eyes change to Crona.

The boy trembles..his teeth chattering.

"M-Maka you can't let her win!" He cries, his eyes full of fear..full of concern..

One look into his eyes..it causes her laughter to die on her lips.

"M-Medusa leave her alone! P-Please..p-please don't hurt her..d-don't do this.." Crona's tears fall. "P-Please not her..anything but her.."

The tears fall down his face onto hers..

It's like a refreshing rain fall...cleansing her mind..

That bubbling feeling dies.

The lights stop flickering.

Her necklace goes cold.

She stares up at him with blank eyes..

His tears keep falling.

"Don't cry.." She whispers quietly as she reaches a hand to touch his cheek.

"T-This is all my fault Maka..e-everything is my fault.." He sniffles..his shoulders shaking in silent sobbing..his eyes are flashing with guilt. "I-I didn't know..I-I didn't know at the beginning.."

"What are you talking about Crona?" That dark feeling leaves her..leaving her with nothing but emptiness.

"I-

"You stop freaking the fuck out?" Ragnarok reappears looking down at her with this weird look in his eyes. He glances at Crona..a glare on his face.

Crona looks down and shivers.

"Yeah.." She speaks numbly not feeling so hot.

"You look like shit." He grunts studying her.

"M-Maka I-I'm going to lay you down ok?" Crona frowns as he gently picks her up..he holds her against his chest as he walks her over to her bed and lays her down.

He's so careful with her.

Like she would break.

And maybe she would.

"M-Maka do you want anything? anything at all?" He looks her over with those eyes full of concern..him biting his lower lip.

She doesn't respond.

This feeling she has..is to weird.

"P-Please Maka..s-say something.." Crona's eyes are getting watery again as he grabs her hand in his..his eyes shaking so bad.

Ragnarok stares at the two..his arms crossed..but soon he looks away.

She can't speak.

"M-Maka..w-what did she do?" His shoulders shake in that silent crying as he tightens his grip on her hand.

Maka just stares up at the ceiling unblinking.

"..She broke her Crona." Ragnarok looks back with hard eyes but..there's something in them. "You have seen this before. you know what fucking happened. She's broken-

"N-No!" Crona starts to shake her now. "P-Please Maka! p-please say something! anything! p-please Maka I need you!..I-I need you.." He cries louder. "Y-You can't be broken! Y-You can't leave me!..Y-You promised!."

Maka doesn't even blink.

She feels nothing..

It's like she isn't there anymore.

And maybe she isn't.

"It's fucking over." Ragnarok growls looking away. "..She got to her...at lease the demon didn't get her right? It seemed like a fast way to go.." He says the last part a little coldly. "She should feel blessed."

"N-No it's n-not over!" Crona takes deep breaths. "I-I know what I'm going to do!"

His eyes light in hope as he gets closer to her.

"M-My kiss broght her back before! I-it can do it again!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Crona doesn't answer he just pushes his lips against hers.

His move desperately against hers.

* * *

_Maka stares up at the starless night.._

_She's trapped in snakes._

_But that's ok._

_She doesn't have anywhere to be right now.._

_Or does she?_

_She can't remember._

_"Things are going to get harder from here on out." That woman walks over towards her.._

_She takes the snakes off her, pealing them off carefully._

_But here's this one large one..that won't come off._

_"Are you really giving up? so quickly" The woman speaks quietly looking at her._

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"You could have been a great witch Maka..but you won't open yourself up." The woman looks away. "If you would have just excepted who you were you could have fought against that woman's spell..but look at you now."_

_She looks back at her._

_"Your going to die. The demon will come, and you'll just lay here. stuck."_

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"..Good bye Maka." Then she disappears._

_Maka just lays there._

_It starts to rain.._

_It gives her a odd feeling.._

_But then she feels..lips on hers.._

_Her eyes widen.._

_Something inside of her is swelling._

_She keeps feeling those lips.._

_Then she remembers._

_Crona!_

_The snake hisses as it lets her go._

_"He may have saved you now Maka..but things are about to get a little more twisted."_

_A light takes everything over._

* * *

Maka goans as her eyes open.

Her head feels fuzzy..

Did she just wake up?

Her eyes look around her room groggily.

She's all alone..

Wasn't someone in here? or..was that just in her imagination?

When she tries to remember what happen..a sharp pain shoots threw her head..

Maka goans again and rubs her eyes.

She feels like she's forgetting something..something really important..

The door opens.

"H-Hey Maka sorry I'm late." Crona walks in nervously, a smile on his face, his cheeks flushed. "I-I over slept.." He averts his gaze rubbing his arm shamefully.

She can't help but to feel deja vu..but..Crona didn't come in her room today..she just woke up..

Right?

"It's ok Crona." She smiles. "So did I apparently."

He smiles at her nervously but he doesn't walk any closer, he fiddles with his gown, awkwardly standing there as he keeps glancing at her then the floor.

"You can come closer you know, I don't bite." She smirks when he tenses.

"I-I didn't think you did.." He mumbles walking a little closer.

"You don't know, I could be a wolf in disguise." She hums with a serious look on her face.

"G-Gah a wolf?! That's not possible! e-especially since we been.." His eyes get wide in horror.

Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"Come here and give my head a scratch." She tries to keep a straight face as she howls.

"A-Ah! W-Were-wolf!" He squeaks before he runs over to a corner and crouches down. "D-Don't eat me Maka!"

"..Oh so your scared of me too?" She uses a soft voice and looks away when Crona whips his head up, looking at her with wide eyes. " I thought you of all people would except me.."

"I-I do except you M-Maka! y-you just startled me.." Crona frowns deeply getting up to walk towards her.

"No, no you don't like me anymore." She puts a hand to her heart and fake sighs. "My heart feels broken."

"N-No!" He suddenly grabs her, him looking her seriously in the eyes. "D-Don't say your broken!"

Maka blinks a little shocked he got so upset at that..and Crona's eyes widen a little like he's shocked too.

They stare at each other a moment.

"D-Don't say your broken.." He takes a deep breath as his gaze shifts. "M-Maka I don't care what you are..i-if your a witch and were-wolf I'm ok with that..a-as long as it's you then i-it doesn't matter. I-I except you M-Maka..l-like you excepted me...D-Don't say your broken."

Maka pulls him into her, her green eyes never leaving his blue ones.

She's forgetting something..something really important.

But as she looks in the boy's eyes..

It's not as important as him.

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

"Ok..I won't say it." She whispers against his lips. "Because I'm not broken."

"G-Good." He takes a deep breath his face red.

Maka cuddles against his chest happy he's here..

She can hear his heart beat agaisnt her ear.

It's got a nice little rhyme.

"I-I think I had a nightmare.." Crona suddenly mumbles.

His heat beat picks up speed.

_Lub-dub-lub-dub_.

"About what?" Maka mumbles into his gown. "Do you want to get under the blanket?"

"W-What?" He squeaks.

_lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub-lub._

"So you can tell me the scary story like I always tell you." She smiles into his gown.

"I d-don't think I would be at g-good story telling and.." He looks down. "I-I can't really remember what it was about but.." He shutters. "I-I know it was bad."

"I hate those." Maka grumbles. "I think I had a dream to but..I don't remember it either."

"H-Huh.." She can hear the frown in his voice.

There's a pause.

"M-Maka.." She hears him swallow. "..C-Can I..c-can I t-touch..y-your hair?"

Maka blinks and looks up at him.

He averts his gaze, a blush on his face.

"Whoa slow down there you pervert." Maka teases, smirking at him.

"I-I didn't!-" His eyes get wide in panicked.

"I'm just playing, of course you can touch my hair." She lays back on him. "You can touch anything you want Crona~"

Maka hears him gulp, his body becoming stiff.

Soon though, she feels shaky hands go threw her hair..gently.

It feels nice.

"Hey Crona?" She mumbles in a sigh. "Where's Ragnarok?"

Crona pauses mid- stroke for a moment before going back to playing with her hair.

"H-He said h-he had to talk with Medusa.." She can hear the uncertainty in his voice. "..H-He seemed really angry this morning.."

"Huh.." Maka frowns thinking about last night..

He isn't still pissed about that is he?

"M-Maka.." He stops playing with her hair, his body trembling. "..I-is it bad..t-that i'm happy your here with me?..W-When this is such a aweful place but..y-you make it so much better.."

"It's not bad at all." She looks up at him, a smile on her face. " This place is awesome..not because it's Dark Side asylum but because your here Crona. Where ever you are, is where I'm going to be happy."

"I-I never want to lose you.." He hugs her tightly..his breathing uneven. "F-For some reason..I-I feel like I almost did..b-but I don't know why I feel like this..n-nothing happened but.."

"Your never going to lose me." She hugs him back. "I promised I wouldn't leave you remember?"

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

"H-How do I know for sure?.." He mumbles..his body trembling.

Maka pulls away to look at the boy.

He looks away, his eyes wide with fear.

She holds out her pinky.

Crona blinks, looking at her small finger confused.

"Pinky promise." She smiles warmly at him. "It's a lot more powerful, trust me."

Crona looks at her then down at her pinky.

"H-How do we do it..?"

"Hold out your pinky."

Crona does as he was told.

Maka grabs his with hers.

He gasps looking at this with awe.

"There.." She brings there enjoined hands up to her mouth and kisses his small pinky. "It's a promise. A pinky promise. You have nothing to worry about.."

Crona looks at her for a momment..before a wobbly smile comes to his lips..

Then he giggles..it's soft and it sounds out of relief.

It causes her stomach to do a flip.

"M-Maka?" He looks at her with those beautiful eyes as she wraps her arms around him.

"Yeah?"

"A-Are you really a were wolf?"

"Nope."

This gets her a playful shove, which causes Crona to spaz out because he thinks he hurt her.

Maka shut up him though.

By 'playfully' shoving him on the bed, with her on top.

Shut him right up.

* * *

Maka sits hugging her knees to her chest on the bed.

Crona just left.

She still feels like she's forgetting something..

It's starting to bother her.

Her brain still feels fuzzy.

Maka smiles a little.

Crona and her decided to do cooking today, and since it's not a visitor day, there's another activity after lunch.

Maka wanted to do the gym but Crona seemed to be afraid of the idea.

Something along the lines of 'Gah! I-I can't deal with all the sweat and smelly people M-Maka and w-what if..oh god with I-if I end up stinking in front of you! T-Then you'll hate me and i'll stink!'

So yeah, no gym.

They decided just to do cooking then art after lunch.

Sounds like a fun day.

The door opens.

Stein walks in with that note book of his.

Maka glares at him.

"Good morning Maka." Stein hums as he pulls out a chair and sits down. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Yes." She grunts.

"Ok." He turns a page ignoring her. "Have you seen any changes from taking the medication?"

"No because it's not going to help me."

"Give it time."

Stein writs something down.

"So tell me.." He looks up his glasses glaring. "How you liking seeing Crona every day?"

Maka tenses at this, but keeps glaring at him.

"You two have been spending some time together." He hums a knowingly. "Crona seems a lot happier now that your here. He's responding better."

Maka doesn't say anything.

"And it even seems Ragnarok isn't as hostile as he use to be." Stein stares at her. "You have a remarkable effect on that boy."

"I-

Maka looks over at him to freeze.

There standing behind Stein..is the demon.

She doesn't know what to do..

"What is it?" Stein raises an eye brow as he turns around..

He looks right at the demon..but just turns around with this eye brow still raised.

He can't see him..

Maka bites her lip and shakes her head.

She tries not to look at the demon as he starts to circle around them..

If she acts up..Stein will think she's getting worse and put her on stronger medicine..

She has to be strong..

Her necklace is getting warm.

"Well I was thinking we could.."

Maka tunes him out..she can't pay attention him when this monster is walking around her..smirking at her..

This fucking bastard..

It knows she's stuck..that she can't do anything.

It's taunting her.

"...Maka are you listening?" Stein suddenly says, his eye brow raised again.

"Uh.." Maka looks behind her , the demon is gone. "..Yeah just repeat all that."

Stein looks at her a moment before sighing.

"I said soon I want to have a day with you and Crona together..I wish to take some more notes on this-

"Your not going to watch us like some creep!" She growls, her eyes flaring. "We're not ginnie pigs!"

"I'm just curious-

"Curious my ass." She growls. "Fuck off."

Stein looks at her a moment before he pulls out a bottle from his coat pocket, taking out a pill and holds it out to her.

Maka glares at it.

"Remember are deal."

Maka grumbles but takes it from him, takes the water from the nurse and swallows the pill.

Stein watches her take it..something in his eyes that if Maka would have seen she would have stopped what she was doing.

But she doesn't see it.

His glasses are glared.

* * *

Maka sighs as she holds her stomach..

She doesn't feel so hot..

Her eyes scan the other patients in this small room and really..

They don't look so hot either.

She recognizes some of them from art class yesterday like the twitchy one, and the other one that screamed and got kicked out.

All the other's are new crazy people.

Maka's legs shake impatiently as she waits for Crona to walk threw the door.

He finally does and it's a relief.

Her legs stops and she smiles at him, waving.

Crona's eyes fall on her and he blushes, looking every where but her then when he looks back at her he gives her a timid smile.

Maka chuckles.

He's still nervous around her.

Crona walks slowly over..being careful not to get to close to the other patients before he takes his seat next to her.

There able to share a smile before the teacher walks in.

"Sorry I'm late! You won't believe how big this place is!" A woman walks up to the front of the class looking out of breath, her blonde hair slightly messed up. "I think I need nurses to take me every where too! as much as I get lost..." She chuckles but all the patients just stare at her, that is except crona, who smiles.

"You know her?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Y-Yeah, s-she's Miss Marie. S-She's really nice to every one." He smiles looking at the lady. "She h-helped me make that pudding I gave you."

Maka shutters.

If she helped make that, she doesn't think she should be the cooking teacher..

Maka studies her.

Huh..she has a eye patch..

Maka can feel her curiosity itch her..and she almost wants to raise her hand and ask what happen.

But she doesn't.

She has self control.

"Ok lets start-

The door opens.

Everyone looks over.

Girko walks in with...

Maka groans a little.

Oh hell no.

"N-No.." Crona wines a little as his eyes fall on that patient..

Patient 876.

His blue soulless eyes look at all the patients slowly as he's lead by Girko to a seat.

"W-Why is he getting out so much?" Crona mumbles..she feels him grab her hand under the table.

Girko looks at the other boy with a werid look in his eyes. He looks annoyed..The boy looks back up at him..

And is it her or..

Nah she's just seeing things.

"Hey Girko." Maka grunts feeling like being an ass to him.

This gets both the nurse and the patient to look at her.

She smirks and gives him the middle finger.

Of course his eye twitches but..

It seems the patient is more pissed off then he is.

The boy glares at her, his eyes burning holes into her.

Girko must notice this because he turns to him and says something.

She can tell he's telling the patient to chill the fuck out.

The boy huffs, actually huffs and looks away.

Girko grumbles before he walks out of the room.

"Ok well now that every one is here." Marie says in a cheerful voice as she grabs some chalk. "Now I'm Miss Marie for those you don't know me and we'll be cooking today-

One patient starts to scream, the same one from the art class so they have to take him out.

Maka blinks.

Why do they even bother?

Maka can still feel patient 876 glaring holes into her.

Crona tightens his grip on her.

"D-Don't look at him." He whispers to her.

Maka just nods.

He doesn't have to tell her twice.

"Today we are going to be making a cake! aren't you excited?" She smiles as some of the patients cheer. "Good now since this is a big thing, you are going to be paired up into groups of three!"

Maka freezes.

She has a feeling..

Marie starts pointing off the groups, Maka puts a arm around Crona to make it known she wants to be in his group, the boy blushing darkly.

When she gets to them she freezes, her eyes lighting up..there almost sparkling.

"Aw Crona you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" The woman sqeuals looking at the two. "That's so cute! I-

"Get on with it woman." Patient 876 glares at her.

She gives him this look before looking back at Maka and Crona and smiling.

"Well you two are in a group of course but I'm sorry I have to put such a rude person in your group but.." She sighs. "You two will be paired with Justin."

Justin..who the hell is that?

"O-Oh no.." Crona sighs as he looks over at that patient.

The boy is grinning crazily now...his eyes locked on her.

Shit he's Justin.

She knew they were going to be paired with him.

This is bull shit.

"Get into groups now, everybody pick a kitchen." Marie smiles as the patients get up with there groups and walk to different small kitchen.

Nurses are everywhere.

Justin gets up and walks over to them..Maka and Crona both not looking to happy.

"I will be the leader." He speaks confidently looking at the two. "It's obvious I'm the man in this group."

Maka can feel her blood boil.

He insulted Crona.

The bastard.

"Hey ass hole crona's more of a man then you'll ever be." She growls. "So shut your mouth you curly headed fuck."

"My my.." He tsks as he moves his finger in front of her face. "Such a dirty mouth, someone needs to wash it out with acid." He grins at that.

" Some one needs to fix that crooked ass smile of yours." She grunts.

"H-How dare you!" His blue eyes flash as he puts a hand over his mouth. "It's not crooked!"

Maka blinks..

His voice some how..seems different now.

"What ever lets start this." She grunts and looks at Crona who is looking at her with his mouth wide open. "Cat got your tongue again?"

Maka can't help but to smirk at the way he tenses and checks his tongue.

When he sees there's no cat he gives her a pout.

To cute.

Marie comes around and hands out some ingredients.

"I believe I am the only one who should touch the food." Justin walks over and picks up the bowl. "I am, obviously, the only clean one here."

"Fuck you." Maka growls as she goes to grab the eggs. "I can touch whatever I want-

Justin grabs her wrist,his soulless eyes looking into hers.

Maka stares back at him.

"You can't touch it..I haven't blessed it yet.." He lets go of her to bow his head. "'Whether therefore ye eat, or drink, or whatsoever ye do, do all to the glory of god' Corinthians 10:31" He says this part fast and hushed before he lifts his hands up. "Bless this food oh lord, may your blessing help these sinners." He looks up slowly, looking at her. "Amen."

Maka and Crona give each other a look.

"Lets start, we're already behind." Justin looks at them coldly before he starts opening up the box of cake mix.

"We will do the eggs." Maka grumbles snatching them before he can grab her this time.

He doesn't look at her.

Maka looks over at Crona who is shaking slightly..obvious afraid of this boy.

She touches his arm and gives him a reassuring smile.

"You know you two are going to hell." The boy suddenly turns to look at them. "A witch can not make it into god's gates, and no less a murderer."

"I don't think you have any right to judge us Justin." She glares. "You don't know where we're going, you don't even know us."

"I know more then you think." He looks at her with those soulless eyes before looking away.

This jack ass.

Crona grabs her arm when she takes a deep breath.

She forces a smile for him.

They all work quietly for a moment, Maka and Crona breaking the eggs while Justin mixes the other things.

Maka smiles as she hands Crona a egg.

He takes it nervously in his hand..staring at it for the longest moment before he leans it over and taps it timidly against the bowl.

It doesn't even crack.

Maka watches him do this for a while till she takes his hand and taps the egg a little rougher causing it to crack.

"There you go." She smirks as he breaks it over the bowl.

"Y-Yeah." Crona smiles at her.

"Are you almost done with those eggs." Justin is suddenly right behind them, looking down into there bowl with is nose wrinkled. "One egg really?"

"Fuck off Justin." Maka growls sending him a glare.

"S-Sorry it was me.." Crona mumbles looking down.

"No don't say sorry, it's not a fucking race, we're making a cake." Her eyes lock onto his. "Chill the fuck out."

She doesn't know why she's feeling so angry towards him all of a sudden..the light above the stove flickers.

Justin stares at her a moment before smirking.

"Ah, so your evil soul is soon to be released? I see.." He turns his back on her and starts working with the mix again.

Maka feels so pissed off right now..

She doesn't even know why..usually she's cool but..not today.

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona frowns studying her. "I-is he bothering you t-that much?"

"He's just pissing me off is all." She takes a deep breath to calm down. "Lets finish these eggs."

Crona looks at her a moment but nods getting back to work.

She feels that bubbling feeling..her stomach hurts.

Maka looks over at Crona and freezes.

The boy is holding..three eyes?..and putting them into the bowl..wait no he cracks the vertical eyes and something black comes out and goes into the bowl.

Maka's starting to sweat.

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns at the look on her face. "W-What? a-am I doing it wrong?"

"N-No it's just.." She stares at the eyes blinking trying to make them eggs again. "..I don't know but keep going."

Crona looks at her a moment before going back to work.

"What's wrong? Seeing things Maka?" A voice coos in her ear, her whiping around to see Justin smirking at her. "Be careful those eyes are watching you."

Maka can't respond because ...well she's seeing those vertical eyes in every thing..even in the boy's face.

"Your close to losing it, witch. Pick what to do now before it's to late." Justin keeps whispering. "Your in quite a pickle. The snake has her eye on you but at the same time all these eyes have there eye on you! Your in quite a pickle!"

"Shut up!" Maka screams and grips her hair. "Just stop!"

She waits for the nurses to come..or Crona to touch her but..

She doesn't hear or feel anything.

When she looks up..her breath catches.

Everyone is just standing..frozen in place.

Crona is still half way putting a egg in..

Justin is smirking at her..out of all the people he is still able to move.

"Ah, so it seems your leaking your power out." He studies her. " It's interesting you can do this without fully letting it all out. Impressive witch."

"Why the hell arent you frozen?." She growls that anger bubbling up. " How the hell did I even do this?"

"You're a witch." He then smirks. "I'm not frozen because I'm protected from dark magic..my lord Asura-" Justin's face scrunches up suddenly..a look of horror on his face. "No..no I mean my god..not..not.." He mumbles to himself his eyes shaking. "..I don't' serve him..but maybe I do..I don't know anymore do you?!" He pants.

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about." Maka stares at him. " Your just crazy-

"And so are you." Justin straightens himself out. "But being crazy isn't deadly to me as it is to you."

"I-

"I could kill you right now." A huge smile rips out on his face. "No one would hear you scream..I could make it look like a suicide..and then I could kill Crona..oh how i've longed to kill that boy-

"Your not touching him!" Maka shouts, a pot is thrown across the room at her voice.

"You shouldn't be so protective of him." The boy hums. "Especially after all the things he's done to you."

"What the hell you talking about?" Maka growls.

"Oh poor witch you don't know..do you?" Justin tilts his head that smirk on his face. "Crona has betrayed you. From the very begining he betrayed you and you don't even know it. You treat him highly but yet he is a big part of your sorrow."

"I don't believe you." She glares. "Crona hasn't done anything to me."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Justin sighs. " I'm sure if you can think back Maka..there was a time he almost killed you."

"That was Ragnarok-

"No, it was all the boy.." Justin smirks. "Don't you remember Maka..that punch?"

She tenses at the memory.

"Don't be so clueless." He taps a finger to his head. "You don't know anything about this boy-

"I know everything about him." Maka growls her anger returning.

"Please." He cracks his neck. "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into."

"I-

That's when everything unfreezes.

Everyone starts moving again

Maka lets a breath out.

"So Crona.." Justin suddenly leans over closer to the boy causing him to tense up and look at him. "Talk to your mother recently?"

Crona tenses..but his eyes narrow.

"Justin fuck off-" Maka growls.

"She's been doing good hasn't she? Both of you have been in good commutation..oh yes." He smirks. "What are you going to do with the witch? make some more punch?"

Crona drops the bowl of eggs, his eyes geting wide with fear as he whips his head to look at the other boy.

Justin smirks at him..his eyes lighting up in glee.

"You still want your mother's love don't you?' Justin's smirk grows. "You'll do anything to get it won't you? Even-

Maka grabs the bowl of mix and dumps it over his head.

Her anger is bubbling over at seeing how Crona looks at him..with a mix of hurt and fear.

"Fuck the hell off Justin! You don't say shit like that to him!" She growls her eyes on fire. "You don't know anything about him! Stay out of are business."

"Oh...you witch." The boy looks up with the mix dripping off his hair..a large smirk ripping out on his face. "You will die. By my hands. I will murder you."

"You won't do shit!" She shouts, gripping her fist.

Crona is just staring at her with wide eyes..probably not believing she dumped mix over this crazy patient's head..

Well she's fucking crazy too.

"So where's your cake, guys?" Miss Marie comes over with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Right there." Maka grunts pointing to Justin.

Her eyes flash in alarm as she watches the boy clean himself off.

"What happened?!"

"Justin has such a fat ass head that he leaned a over to much and fell in." She grunts.

"A liar as well." Justin coos. "Your sins keep piling up and up."

"W-Well." Marie hums nervously. "..Lets uh..lets.." She motions for the nurses. "Get you cleaned up Justin."

The boy's eyes go soulless as he stares at Maka.

"Your time is coming. I just hope I get to you first before he does." Justin chuckles darkly as the nurses start to lead him out.

Maka takes a deep breath.

"M-Maka.." Crona lightly grabs her arm. She looks over at him. His eyes are shaking..he looks uncertain. "..W-Where did that come from?"

"He was being a dick to us the whole time." Maka grunts. "He deserved it."

"Y-You just seem really angry-

"So?" She snaps causing Crona to squeak in alarm and tense.

Maka frowns when she sees the hurt in his eyes.

She sighs.

'Sorry Crona..I just don't feel to good is all.."

"O-Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Crona frowns and reaches out a shaky hand..touching her face.

Is it weird..she has the urge to bite his hand..

Just bite it..

Maybe it would hurt him a lot, maybe he would cry..

Who knows it might feel good? Maybe he likes pain..

Maka's lips start to twich up into a weird smile.

"M-Maka?" Crona rubs her cheek..his eyes flashing with worry.

Maka frowns.

"Yeah..i'm sorry." She grabs his hand. "I don't know what's wrong with me today.."

"A-Are you sick?" Crona gets closer looking at her face. "Y-You do look red..o-oh god Maka are you sick! Are you dying?! p-please tell me no!"

Maka blinks as Crona freaks out..

Then she smiles..a real smile.

"Maybe I am dying.." She groans, putting a hand to her forehead to be dramatic with it.

"N-No! y-you pinky promised!" He sniffles his eyes getting watery as he grabs a hold of her.

"You know how to make me better." She whispers.

Crona blinks.

Then he nods, his face flushed but there's a determined look in his eyes.

He leans in and kisses her..

All the bad leaves her and she clings to him, begging him to deepen the kiss.

He trembles but he licks her lip, she opens for him, there tongues brushing against each other..

A great desire fills Maka..she wants him now.

She wants to just throw him over the counter and fuck him.

She wants to taste the salt in his sweat, and her his sweet moans.

Maybe she could burn him a little..put him under the stove..watch his skin melt under the flames..

Maka's breath hitches and she pulls away from Crona in alarm.

What kind of fucked up thoughts were those?! What's wrong with her today?!

Crona looks at her confused but..

Maka looks away..

She's ashamed.

She's so ashamed but..

Thinking those thoughts almost didn't feel wrong..

Like it was ok to think about burning Crona..and liking that.

But it's not ok.

She doesn't know what's wrong with her..

Crona is looking at her now with that frown on his face.

She could make him smile.

All she has to do is take that knife and..

Her eyes widen, that bubbling feeling is over powering.

What the fuck?!

Just stop thinking!

Something's wrong!

Maka looks away from him.

"M-Maka.." Crona walks over..placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She wonders how much force it would take to break his hand..

Her breath hitches.

"Bathroom!" She suddenly shouts causing Crona to jump at the outburst.

The nurses all look at her but don't move.

"For fucks sake someone take me to the bathroom!" She growls and this gets a couple of them moving.

They grab her and lead her out..

She can't look at Crona.

* * *

Maka breathes in.

Maka breathes out.

Water drips off her face as she pants, staring into the bathroom mirror.

Just..what's wrong with her?

She can't get these..aweful thoughts out of her head..

The worse part is there all about Crona..

The boy she cherishes most..

Yet she's thinking about hurting him..

But worse of all she's liking it.

Maka splashes more water on her face..her breathing is uneven.

"This isnt' me..this isnt' me.." Maka whispers to herself.

_"But it is Maka."_

Her breath hitches at the voice..

No way in hell..

She doesn't look up.

_"It's your nature..don't fight it."_ She can hear the smirk in her voice. "_Your a witch my dear, these thoughts are normal..let them flow.."_

"No!" Maka shouts and looks up at the mirror. "It's not me you fucking bitch!"

Medusa smirks, leaning against the bathroom door with her arms crossed.

"_Maka my dear, stop fighting it."_ Medusa's smirk hasn't fallen. "_ So what if you want to hurt my boy? It's natural. Your are evil Maka, of course you would want to hurt him and the fact he's close to you..makes it all the more appealing does it not?"_

Maka looks down, panting, not responding to her.

_"It's ok."_ She coos. _"Let it out Maka..let your evil heart do as it desires. You'll feel better in the end, and Crona would never leave you. You could smack him around..you could do anything and he would come crying back to you Maka. He is yours, you have said so yourself-_

"Stop." Maka trembles, gripping the sink. "Just fucking stop!"

The horrible part about this..is she can feel her lips tug in a smile at her words.

She liked what she said.

She liked the idea.

This isn't her..it can't be her..

_"Maka.."_ Medusa tilts her head. "_You keep fighting it. You truly don't want me to stop. You like my words. I can see right threw you my dear.."_ Her smirk grows into a sick smile._ "After all you and I are one in the same. We are of the same kind. You are just like me-_

"I'm nothing like you!" She screams, truning around with her fist gripped but..

Medusa is gone.

"_Are you so sure about that?"_ She reappears next to her, Maka tries to hit her but she disappears again.

_"It's stupid to fight it.."_ She hears Medusa's voice but she doesn't see her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Maka screams, marching around the bathroom looking for her.

"_You want to hurt Crona..you want to make him scream in pain, you want to taste his tears, taste his blood.."_ Medusa's voice is getting darker and darker.

"Just stop!" She screams falling to her knees, gripping her hair. "Please make it stop!"

"_You can make this stop..just give in to who you really are.."_ Medusa reappears in front of her, holding out her hand. _"Join me Maka. I can make you into a great witch, better then your mother. You will have all that your dark heart desires..My son is yours for the taking._ " She purrs. _"Together we can stop this demon, we can break this curse my dear..just take my hand."_

_"_I'd rather die!" She growls gripping her hair looking away from her. _"_If this is what it means to be a witch..to think these horrible things..to want to do these things..I don't want to be it. I' d rather fucking die before I hurt Crona."

_"That's a lie. You want to hurt Crona very much."_ Medusa smirks.

"No I don't! I don't at all!" She screams.

_"Your face is saying other wise.."_ Suddenly Medusa holds out a mirror.

Maka is grinning from ear to ear..her eyes shaking and dilated.

_"You like the idea of hurting Crona, of being a witch, of being powerful."_ She smirks as she disappears to talk to her threw the mirror. "_ Give in Maka. You can have it all. We can have it all. Give in to your desires, we are selfish creatures. Why does it matter if Crona gets hurt in the process? You don't love him. He isn't your problem. Why not save yourself Maka?"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Maka screams before she punches the mirror.

Her breath hisses as the glass shatters on her hand, cutting it up.

She pants as she bleeds..but she doesn't move.

"_My dear..such hate in your heart.."_ Medusa reappears in front of her. "_You are a child I wish I would have had...Kami tried to waste such a prize.."_

Maka looks away from her glaring..her hand still bleeding.

"_Think about what I said my dear.."_ Medusa grabs her hand, she rubs it a little and it burns.

Maka hisses and pulls away only to find..

Her hand is completely healed.

"_Think about it Maka.."_ Medusa whispers before she disappears..

Maka grips her fist and bows her head..

..This is really what she is? this evil creature?

Is it bad she's even considering her offer?

She's Medusa! She's tortured Crona! Made him kill people and treated him like shit!

But she also was her mother's best freind..she's offering her a way out of her death..

And all at the same time..this feeling she has..

She can only describe it as a desire for chaos..

Maka's lips rip out into a smile.

Crona's smile flashes threw her head.

She frowns gripping her hair.

She can't see him.

She will hurt him.

She's evil...

This is what she is.

* * *

Maka's trying to hide..trying to be hidden.

She doesn't want to see Crona.

She can't.

Her head hurts.

Her heart hurts.

Two different sides are fighting it out inside her.

And she's scared of who the winner is to be.

Maka snuggles herself in line with the patients..hoping it will add some coveraged.

She can't see him.

If she does..

She doesn't know..she just can't see him.

Maka takes a deep breath as she gets to the front of the line..

She takes more time then necessary to pick out something to eat..which happens to be a cheeseburger.

Maka takes her tray and freezes.

If she walks out into the cafeteria..if Crona's already there he will see her..

Maybe she could just..chill here..

Yeah that sounds good-

Someone shoves her out of the line..out of ther protection, into the cafeteria.

Maka whips around glaring only to find Justin smirking at her.

"What's wrong witch? You hiding from someone?." He keeps smirking.

Maka can feel her anger bubble up, her fingers are starting to twitch.

_"You can rip him apart Maka..just say the words..let your hate rain out."_ She can hear that snake's voice in her head.

Maka bows her head..a smile starting to form on her lips.

"I would watch what you do here.." Justin bumps into her as he walks past her. "You don't want the nurses getting tense do you?"

Maka keeps her head bowed taking deep breaths.

She has to stay calm.

She has to find somewhere to hide.

Maka looks up.

Damn it.

Crona has just looked up from his plate of food..his blue eyes widen a little..he blushes and gives her a awkward wave.

He looks at her expectantly but she just stands there.

Of course he would be expecting her to sit with him..but..

Maka's eyes shift as she looks for a escape from this.

There's a empty table in the corner..

She could seat there but..

Maka frowns looking back at Crona who is looking at her uncertainly now..

If she were to sit away from him..it would hurt him.

It would make him sad..

He's starting to tremble as she looks away from him.

It might even break him.

Maka feels her lips tug in that crazy smile at the thought but she quickly bites her lip hard..

She's sure she tastes blood.

This is why she can't be near him..

These thoughts are horrible..and yet it makes her happy.

She could handle it if it was thoughts about anyone else but..not Crona..

She can't hurt him.

But anything she does will..

If she hides from him..he will be hurt..

But if she stays around him..she will end up hurting him..

So Maka just stands there like an idiot, not looking at the boy.

She's evil.

"M-Maka..." She hears his soft voice somehow..it sounds so weak..fearful.

Her body moves with out her telling it too..

Maka walks over to Crona and sits down next to him, looking down at her food.

"A-Are you ok Maka?" Crona gets closer to her and her breathing becomes uneven.

He's so concerned about her..

She could break him, it would be so easy to shatter his fragile mind-

Maka grips the table before she picks up her burger and shoves it into her mouth, eating like an animal.

Crona's eyes widen a little as he watches her attack her sandwhich.

"..Y-You hungry?" He mumbles when she finished it.

Maka doesn't respond.

"Y-You can have mine if you want.." Crona pushes his plate over towards her.

Maka looks over at it..her eyes blank.

He's so sweet..to sweet.

She could make him cry.

It would be so easy.

All she has to do is say one mean thing..and he will crumble.

Or she could just walk away.

Maka can feel her lips tug up into that smile but she bites it again causing her to yelp a little.

"M-Maka your bleeding!" Crona moves close, Maka being to hear the concern in his voice as a shaky finger touches her lip, wiping the blood.

She grabs her seat trying to fight the urge to bite him..to bite his finger..to taste his blood.

"It's ok." She speaks lowly as she grabs his wrist, shoving his hand off her.

"Are you s-sure? M-Maka it looks like you have a gash-

"I said it's ok!" She growls, feeling the boy tense next to her.

A sharp pain of guilt hits her but..she doesn't look at him.

"..O-Ok.." Crona's voice is soft. "I-I'm sorry Maka..I-I didn't mean to make you a-angry with me, I-

"It's fine." She snaps before pushing his plate back over to him. "Eat your damn food Crona, I don't need it."

Maka is angry..but she's angry at herself.

She can't fight these feelings..she feels so irritated.

"O-O-Ok.." Crona is shaking against her now..she heard the crack in his voice.

Maka doesn't look at him.

Instead she looks up.

Justin is staring at her...with that fucking smirk on his face.

She wants to bash his face in, take one of these plates and smash it against his him till his face is gone in a bloody pulp.

And then there's all these other patients..and the nurses..

Just looking at all there faces..pisses her off.

"_You want chaos Maka..let your dark heart have what it wants."_ Medusa's voice coos.

That smile comes to her face..and this time she doesn't bite her lip.

She wants to break all these tables, wants to hear all the screams of the nurses and patients, she wants to paint the white walls red with blood.

Maka giggles..her shoulders shaking in spasms.

"M-Maka.." She feels Crona's hand touch her's gently.

She tenese completely, her shaking eyes looking at it.

Maka has a thought flash threw her head...Crona is cut up..tears streaming down his face as she takes a hammer and starting at the hands she-

She takes his hand off her.

"Don't touch me!" She growls, her finally looking at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"W-W-What?" Crona's eyes widden as he looks at her with those blue eyes shaking. "W-What did I-

"Dont' touch me! Don't look at me! just.." She looks away from the boy who's eyes are getting watery.

She bows her head.

"Crona listen to me.." She mumbles. "I want you to leave me alone. Stay away from me."

"W-What? W-Why Maka?" Crona's teeth are chattering and she knows he's reaching out to touch her.

She smacks his hand away.

" I said don't touch me!" She shouts, her heart hurting so much..but another part of her..

Likes this.

"W-What's wrong Maka? W-Why do yoou want me to stay away?" His voice is shaky. "W-We're friends..y-you said you wouldn't leave me..w-we pinky promised-

"Well I lied." She growls. "We're not freinds Crona. Not anymore."

"M-Maka w-why-

"I don't need a reason. Just leave me the fuck alone aright? Don't try to see me. just forget about us even meeting alright?" She keeps her voice hard..but this hurts.

"I-I can't!" Crona is shouting now..his voice cracking. "I-I can't just forget about you! y-you..a-after everything..I-I can't! I-I love you M-Maka..I-I can't stay away..p-please tell me what's wrong..p-please tell me what i've done..a-and I-"

"It's nothing you have done. It's me. All me." She grips her fist. "Crona loving me is a waste. You said it yourself. I can't love. I don't love you. Leave me and find someone who can-

"I-I don't want anyone else!" His breathing is uneven..his voice so shaky..so unstable. "I-I only want you Maka. I-It's ok you can't love me..I-I'm use to it..b-but I need you now you can't just-"

"Crona I don't want you. I don't need you." She looks at him coldly..trying to cover up her voice that cracked a little.

It's a lie.

Crona looks at her..with those eyes full of hurt..tears falling down his face.

She hurt him but..

She'll end up killing him..

She can feel her desire to hurt him increase with being close to him.

"..Y-You don't want me?" Crona looks close to hyperventilating. "B-But..b-but you told me you needed me! y-you told me you cared for me!"

"Don't trust a witch." She looks away. "Don't trust me."

"M-Maka please..." Crona is begging her..

And she can feel her smile.

She hates herself.

She wants to die.

She's evil.

"Find a new crazy friend Crona. I don't want you talking to me. Just forget about everything." She stands up to leave..

But Crona grabs her wrist.

She can't stop herself.

Maka slaps him across the face.

It makes a loud sound as his face is turned to the side.

He lets go of her wrist...to slowly look at her..with his cheek red.

Maka feels like shit..but she's fucking smiling.

He's looking at her with such hurt in his eyes..his tears falling more.

That's when Maka snaps.

She laughs loudly, throwing her head back, her eyes wide and shaking.

The cafeteria goes quiet as all eyes go to her.

"What you looking at?!" She jumps on top of the table with that crazy grin on her face. "You have a fucking problem?! Of course you do! Your all fucking crazy! and so am I!"

Maka cracks up as she starts jumping from table to table, spinning on her heel like a ballerina.

Nurses are running to get her.

Maka giggles as she kicks out plates of food, hitting a couple of nurses.

Her eyes meet Girko's..the male nurse is just standing to the side..frozen with shock as he watches her do a back flip onto another table.

He doesn't move to stop her..this look flashing threw his eyes.

Maka's crazy grin grows as she gives him both her middle fingers, still dodging all of the nurses.

He doesn't return it.

"Food fight bitches!" She screams as she grabs a plate of pizza and throws it at a nurse, then she takes some milk and throws it on a group of pateints.

They start to spaz out, one starts shaking, one pasts out..and one screams.

Maka laughs loudly.

It's all so funny you know?!

_"Use your power Maka.."_ Medusa coos. _"Kill them all..kill them like you know you want to.."_

"I'm going to kill you all!" Maka screams into her laughter, her body shaking so much.

That's when her eyes meet Justin's.

The patent is just sitting..staring at her with this knowing smirk.

"What are you looking at you curly headed fuck?" Maka gigles as she starts to jump the tables away from the nurses towards the boy. "I'll rip that smirk right off your face!"

"Hm, what a disgrace." Justin looks up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. " It seems you have completely lost it."

"Your about to lose your fucking head!" Maka shrieks as she jumps in mid air, about to land on him.

Her hands are twitching..

She feels this power bubble up inside her.

" ' You shall not permit a sorceress to live' Exodus 22:18" Justin slowly opens his eyes. " Let this witch see the light."

Something hits her..and it's powerful..and it burns.

Maka hisses in pain as she falls into the table, missing Justin by a long shot.

That feeling is gone..

Her madness is gone..

She's left with nothing but pain.

The nurses are on her in a second.

They pull her off the table, snapping her out of this state

"Let me go!" She screams as she struggles against them, she punches one before two nurses grab her arms.

They force her down but she keeps struggling, screaming.

Maka looks up..only for her eyes to meet Crona's..

He's trembling..his eyes shaking and his teeth chattering as he watches this..

Though, it's so loud right now..she can somehow hear what he's saying..

"N-No.." He whispers watching as they force her hands behind her back.

Maka struggles still screaming..howling in pain from her guilt..from just eveything.

"N-No.." His grip on his arm tightens..

A nurse brings out a needle..

Maka's eyes get wide with fear.

She then sees something snap in Crona's eyes.

**"**NO! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" He shouts, everyone turning to look at him as he runs over, his teeth are grit, his eyes on fire.

He tackles the nurse with the needle, knocking him down before she sees his eyes change.

He's Ragnarok now.

"Get the hell off her." Ragnarok growls as he grabs one of the nurses by the face, drigging his nails into the flesh before he throws them off.

He kicks the other one in the face..

Maka hears the jaw pop.

She can only watch in awe as the boy fights five nurses..then ten..then fifteen..

Ragnarok is beating the shit out of all of them.

"You want to fuck around? Crona is pissed!" Ragnarok takes one nurse and slams her head down on the hard floor making a cracking sound.

Maka watches as a nurse behind him takes out a needle..there all starting to take out needles.

"Stay away from him!" Maka screams before she jumps on the woman's back who is about to stab Ragnarok, she bites her hard on the shoulder causing her to cry out.

"I have this shit!" The boy growls knockng the woman to the side when Maka jumped off. "It's not like you fucking care about him anyway!"

"I-

Someone grabs her.

She screams and Ragnarok's quick to get the person off her.

"I don't even know why i'm fucking helping you." He growls. "I heard that shit. You fucking bitch! I should be killing you!"

"Then do it!" She cries punching a nurse that got to close. " I deserve it. I don't deserve to live Ragnarok..I don't deserve Crona as a friend. i'm evil...I had to push him away don't you see?!..I'm afraid i'm going to hurt him!"

The boy doesn't respond as he breaks a nurse's arm, blood is getting on his gown.

"Crona means everything to me." She trembles as she elbows a nurse.

"Your a liar." The boy growls, kneeing a nurse in the face.

"..." Maka gets in front of him suddenly, her eyes staring into his burning ones. "..Kill me."

His eyes widen a little in surprise.

"You said it yourself. Just kill me. I don't want to hurt Crona. I'd rather die." Maka can feel the tears fall. "I don't want to think these thoughts about him anymore..I don't want to be a witch..I'd rather die.." She looks up at him with her eyes burning. "So fucking kill me!"

The boy's eyes go back to normal before he grabs her, pulling her away from a nurse that was about to stab her a needle, giving the man a kick in the face.

"The sad thing is." He growls in her ear. "It would hurt him more if I killed you, so your going to fucking live bitch! and your going to like it!"

He throws her down, glaring at her.

"I don't care what the bitch has done, or what she has planned but you can't fucking give up! are you that much of dumb ass?! i'm not going to have to deal with Crona crying the rest of his fucking life and being more gay then he usually is because you gave up! You were a witch all this fucking time! Why is it such a big deal now?! Fight it damn it!"

Maka stares wide eyed at the boy..

"..Ragnarok.."

He looks down at her with this look before someone grabs him from around the neck.

Maka gets up in alarm as she watches a needle pierce his skin but he head butts the person and they fall off.

"Damn it." He growls. "Fucking hate this shit!"

Maka goes to help him but..a nurse grabs her.

Ragnarok turns around but it's to late..

A needle pierces her skin..causing her to yelp as the medicine gets pushed into her blood stream.

Ragnarok punches this person in the face, watching as Maka falls to the ground and hits her head hard on the floor.

"Shit." The boy is then tackled by what looks to be..10 nurses at one time..and more are jumping on him..

Maka's vision is getting blurry..all the screaming is getting blocked out.

She sees Crona get stabed with a needle..

One..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Four times..

And he's still going..

Maka's eyes close.

Everything gets quiet.

* * *

**:(..couldn't keep it to happy for to long. so this was a more serious, sad chapter I feel. I can't promise it will be better next chapter either... as useally thank you for your reviews..i can't believe I almost have 300! that's crazy! thank you so much!**

**so process on that huge ass paper I have to write..i finished the 200 note cards.. so it's a start!**

**and I know this is random but did anyone watch the new Fiona and cake episode? I loved it so much! :P**

**till next time! please review, let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

"_Crona!" Maka shouts, frantically looking for the boy she so desperately needs..so desperately wants._

_There's no response as she runs down this never ending hallway.._

_Her chest hurts so much.._

_Maka shouts the boy's name over and over again..praying he will answer her.._

_Praying she didn't lose him._

_Maka hears a whimper as she past one of the doors in the hallway causing her to come to a complete halt._

_She whips around..a horrible feeling gripping her heart but she throws the door open anyway._

_"Crona-_

_Her breath hitches.._

_Her eyes shake._

_Crona trembles before her against a wall..his hands tied up above his head..the rope is digging into his wrist, making him bleed._

_Tears are falling down his face._

_He wears nothing but a blanket over his waist..his chest bare and exposed._

_There's cuts all over him._

_His blood is pouring out from him as he groans in pain._

_"Crona!" Maka cries as she runs into the room not noticing the door shutting behind her as she falls to her knees before him._

_The boy's eyes flutter into to focus._

_"Crona who did this to you?!" Tears are falling down her face as she struggles with his ropes.._

_But it's no use._

_It's to tight..if anything she will just make them dig more into him._

_"Y-You did.." He croaks his eyes lighting up in fear. "M-Maka why..o-oh why would you do this to me?"_

_"B-But..b-but I didn't!" She looks at him with wide eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you Crona! I would never do this to you!"_

_"Oh yes you would." A voice coos behind her._

_Maka tenses but looks around._

_There stands...Maka? Another one of her?_

_She smiles evilly, taking in her and Crona with dark glee._

_"Who the hell are you?" Maka snaps getting in front of the already hurt boy protectively._

_"I'm you." She smirks as she takes a step closer, a bloody knife in her hand._

_"Your not me." Maka growls, her eyes flaring. "Your the one who did this aren't you?!"_

_"No, your the one who did this." The girl chuckles darkly. "The blood is on both of our hands."_

_"I didn't-_

_Maka stops when she feels something in her hand._

_She looks down to see the knife..her hands are all bloody._

_"W-Why did you do this to me Maka?" Crona's tears fall, him still groaning in pain._

_"It wasn't me! It was her!" Maka screams as she throws the knife out of her hands like it was on fire, trying to wipe the blood off but.._

_It doesn't leave her hands._

_"And who am I Maka?" The girl smirks as she takes a step closer. "I'm you, we are the same."_

_"No..no we're not!" Maka takes steps back, her eyes shaking. "I'm nothing like you!"_

_"Why are you trying to reject me now? Why do you try to hide from yourself?" The girl smirks as her eyes fall on Crona, the boy tensing up. "You wanted this..you wanted the boy to be hurt..and now he is, don't you feel it Maka? The joy? I'm happy, so that means so are you."_

_The girl grins.._

_Maka can feel a grin on her face causing her to quickly shake it off in a panic._

_"Stop fighting it. It's no use." The girl sighs before she walks over to Crona, standing over him with that knife tight in her hand. "You don't really care for this boy. We don't care about anyone but ourselves. That's the way of are kind.." The girl smirks as she lifts up the knife, Crona's eyes are shaking. "Lets see how much blood I can make him lose before he loses consciousness! That sounds fun doesn't it?!"_

_"No!" Maka tackles the girl before she can stab Crona. "Get away from him you crazy bitch!"_

_"Your the crazy bitch Maka!" The girl giggles as they fall on the ground._

_Maka punches her in the face._

_Once._

_Twice._

_The girl grabs her hand stoping the thrid punch, a large smile ripped out on her face._

_"You can't beat me Maka.." She coos as she flips them over so she's on top..she's trying to stab her in the neck with the knife. Maka grabs it, grinding her teeth as she tries to keep it away from her. "I'm much stronger then you Maka. I'm your desires. I'm your hate. I'm your power. Your nothing but a waste of space..something that a witch doesn't need." Her eyes narrow. "No witch needs morals."_

_"Fuck you!" Maka growls but the knife is getting closer to her neck.._

_"Then your fucking yourself over Maka.." The girl smirks as she presses the knife against her neck. "Prepare to die. Then I can reign-_

_"M-Maka!" Crona cries as he struggles with the ropes..only making them cut deeper into him but he grinds his teeth and bares it. "M-Maka you can't let her win! Y-You promised me.."_

_"Nice try foolish boy but-_

_Maka punches the girl in the face with enough force to knock her off._

_While the girl is stunned Maka grabs the knife and stabs her in the stomach, leaving the knife in her._

_The girl's eyes are wide as she takes a couple steps back, looking at the knife sticking out of her..her blood dripping on the floor._

_"My..aren't you stupid." The girl smirks. "Hurting me, is hurting yourself."_

_That's when Maka feels a sharp pain in her stomach.._

_When she looks down..there's a hole there..blood is falling out._

_Maka feels weak as she puts a hand over her wound trying to stop the blood._

_"Your foolish." The girl rips out the knife and drops to her knees. "Killing me..is killing your self."_

_"I don't care." She pants..wincing as her blood keeps pouring out of her._

_"M-Maka!" Crona cries staring at her with those beautiful eyes..full of pain..full of concern._

_"Crona.." She smiles sadly as she forces herself to move towards him._

_Each step his painful._

_Each movemnet makes her wince._

_But she has to get to him._

_Crona watches her with those eyes..tears are falling down his face..his blood is pouring as well._

_They're both dying._

_"Your going to be ok.." She reassures weakly as she falls to her needs in front of him._

_"You dumb bitch!" That girl growls and throws the knife at her._

_It sticks in Maka's shoulder causing her to cry out._

_"M-Maka!" Crona is struggling with his rope..he's bleeding more._

_"It's ok.." She forces a smile but it looks more like a grimace as she grabs the handle of the knife and rips it out of her._

_She hears that girl grunt in pain._

_Maka brings the knife over and starts cutting the rope carefully so not to cut him._

_Her vision is getting blurry but she forces herself to stay conscious._

_She cuts the rope, setting the boy free._

_Crona pulls her into hug..holding her so gently..so lovingly.._

_A hand goes to her stomach to stop the bleeding as he holds her against his bare, bloody chest._

_"M-Maka your hurt!" He trembles, his tears falling on her._

_"It's ok.." She soothes weakly._

_"N-No it's not!" He sobs, a shaky hand holding her head against his chest._

_"You should be laughing at me.." She smiles sadly. "I hurt you Crona..I deserve this."_

_"N-No you don't!" Crona pulls away to look at her seriously..his eyes shaking so bad. "I-I don't care what you do to me Maka! I-I don't want you to die! I-I love you!"_

_"I..I...love.." The words get caught in her throat and she feels really weak._

_She falls back but Crona catches her._

_"M-Maka no!" He wails._

_"How did you think this was going to end? There can be no happy ending." That girl growls as she forces herself up. "Not when you keep fighting me..you keep fighting yourself Maka..at this rate you will surely die."_

_"That's ok.." She smiles up at the boy who's tears are drenching her..she reaches a hand out..touching his cheek softly getting her blood on his face._

_He grabs her hand holding it there, his body trembling._

_"As long as I take you with me." Maka smirks over at the girl. "Then I don't give a fuck."_

_"But you see..i'm stronger then you.." The girl laughs madly as she puts a hand on her wound..it lights up and when she moves it away..the wound is gone. "I have power Maka, what do you have? Nothing!"_

_"I have Crona." She pulls him closer. "He is all I need."_

_"You will die in his arms!" She laughs. "Don't you know this?!"_

_"So be it." She smiles at the boy. "I couldn't think of a better way to go."_

_"I will live on even if you die.." She keeps laughing. "And with out you..I will be the greatest! No one will surpass me!"_

_"I won't die till you do." Maka, with the help of Crona, stands, her leaning against the boy for support._

_"We'll see." The girl smirks before she disappears._

_"M-Maka.." Crona turns towards her, cupping her cheeks..his blue eyes staring into hers. "Y-You saved me."_

_"No I didn't." Maka averts her gaze. "I'm the reason you got hurt.."_

_"I-I don't care about that.." He holds her close..his words spoke against her lips. "I j-just care that your with me n-now..and y-your alive.."_

_Maka looks down as she gently runs her fingers over the boy's bare chest..looking at all the cuts..all the wounds she had inflicted on him._

_"T-This pain is nothing." He brings her head up, his breath ghosting across her lips. "T-This pain is nothing compared to the pain of you being away from me.."_

_"Crona-_

_"S-Stay with me Maka.." He pulls her close..their blood is colliding together. "S-Stay with me forever."_

_Her eyes shake as he pulls her into a kiss.._

_She melts into him as his tongue plays with hers._

_It's such a soft kiss.._

_A kiss full of love._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes flutter open..

Her head is killing her..

It throbs.

She looks around groggily.

She's in her room..her mother's room..

Maka tries to move her arms..only to find she can't.

She looks down.

She's wearing a straight jacket..

Oh fucking hell.

"So your up."

Maka glares as she looks up already knowing who it is.

Stein sits in a seat, staring at her with that calculating look.

"Get this the hell off me!" She struggles with it but it's not giving in.

It has her.

"Will you answer some questions for me?" Stein gets out his note book.

"No i'm not answering some fucking questions!" She struggles with the restraint.

"I'll make you a deal." Stein hums. "If you calm down and answer my questions, I will let you out of your restraint. Do we have a deal?"

"I want to be out of this thing first." She glares. "I don't trust you."

"Very well but if you try anything it goes back on." Stein gets up and walks over.

He sits her up, and Maka can feel him untying something in the back.

Soon the restraint looses around her causing her to let a sigh of relief out.

"Remember..calm." Stein gives her a look before he takes it off and moves to sit back down on his chair.

"I hear you." She grumbles as she hugs her legs to her chest.

"..First question, how are you feeling right now Maka?" He studies her. "That was the first time you were injected with Valium..I can image it wasn't pleasent to your body."

"It feels like someone took a fucking hammer to my head." She grunts. "So no, I don't feel to good. I feel like shit."

"That will were off I assure you." Stein writes something down. "Second question,...What happen at lunch Maka?"

She tenses..looking down at her knees.

She didn't want to think about that..she wanted to forget that all..

She pushed Crona away.

She slapped Crona in the face.

Guilt is striking her heart and it hurts..

And even after all that..he still protected her..

She feels like shit and it's not just the Valium wearing off.

"Well?" Stein looks at her expectantly. "You had quite a freak out.."

" I don't know what happen." She grumbles pulling her knees up to her chest. "I just snapped."

"Why? What caused it?"

"I don't know." She lies.

"..It had a huge effect on Crona." Stein's glasses glare. "He called on Ragnarok, and he ended up sending 30 of are nurses to the hospital.."

"What happened to him?" Maka looks over at him. "Is he ok? You didn't hurt him did you?"

"..Lets talk about you Maka." Stein changes the subject. " I looked into the camera footage of lunch..and I saw that you slapped Crona..Why did you do that? Did you two have a fight? Is that what caused you to snap?"

"I didn't mean to hit him." Maka's breathing is becoming uneven. "..It just happened. I'm not proud of it..and seeing that I hurt him caused me just to lose it.."

"I see.." Stein writes something down. "Crona didn't seem to let this effect your relationship with him. He still was quick to protect you even though you struck him..It's interesting really."

"He shouldn't have done that." Maka remembers the look on his face as he watched the nurses grab her..even though his cheek was red from where she hit him..he still looked at her with concern..he still protected her.

"Why do you think he did it?" Stein looks at her.

"...He cares about me." She shifts her body a little.

"Are you sure it's just care?" He raises an eye brow.

"What else would it be?"

"It could be love." He studies her.

"Love isn't real."

"I wouldn't say that." The man writes something down. "But I can't say much on the subject. It's a concept I can never understand but I do know that crona's feelings are more then just care.." His glasses glare. "He has close to a obsession with you and I believe love is a obsession."

"I wouldn't know." Maka grunts looking away.

"..Are you alright now?" Stein's eyes are able to be seen. " Do you feel unstable? Do you need think you need something to help you calm down?"

"No..i'm fine." She looks over at him. " I'm stable. I'm good."

"Ok.." Stein looks at her before he stands up. "I'll leave you alone..get some rest, i'll check on you in the morning."

"What about Crona?" Maka gets up after him.

"He is fine. You will see him tomarrow..or when ever he wakes up."

"What-

Stein leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Maka takes a deep breath before she walks over to her window and pulls back the curtain.

it's starting to get dark out side..

How long has she been out?

Maka stares up at the sun that is slowly going down beneath the clouds..her eyes getting glossed over.

Crona..

What is she going to do?

She doesn't want to hurt him..but no matter what she will.

"_You can't hide from yourself Maka.."_ A voice coos in her head. "_Why does the boy matter anyway?"_

Maka grips her fist.

She won't listen to this voice..

Crona..

The boy has protected her when she stuck him..when she treated him like shit..

"_He will never leave you."_ That voice coos. "_Why not hurt him some more?"_

Maka hits the wall, her knuckles stinging but she doesn't care.

Crona doesn't deserve this..but she wants to see him...

She has to make sure he's ok..

Maka lied when she told Crona she didn't need him..

She needs him now.

_"You only need yourself..you only need me.."_

But that's not true either..

No..

It's not.

Crona is a need.

He helps her..

"_You don't need help... you just need me..unleash me.."_

Maka punches the wall again.

Her necklace is hot.

The air gets dense around her.

Her breath can be seen.

Someone is behind her.

She already knows who it is so she closes her eyes..

But all she sees is those vertical eyes.

"There's no escape." The deep voice chuckles.

Maka opens her eyes and turns to face this thing.

The demon grins at her, that mask still over it's face, it's scarves floating by idly.

"What do you want from me?" Maka backs away from this thing. "Who sent you on me?"

"I can not speak the name." The demon's smirk grows as it takes a step forward. "But that doesn't matter. Your going to be mine now. My madness has you..you have lost your sanity time and time again. It's time to collect what is mine."

Maka takes steps back..the whole room is turning black..red vertical eyes poppng up everywhere.

"_Use me Maka..I can save you."_ That voice speaks gently.

Maka grips her fist as she looks around for anything that can save her.

Her eyes fall on the cross.

She takes off running towards it, the demon laughing darkly as she grabs it and holds it out to him.

The demon stops laughing and he frowns for a moment.

"Back the hell up!" Maka growls. "I have Jesus and i'm not afraid to use him!"

The demon takes a step back..but then he grins again.

"You do not have the son of god. You have no power behind that." The demon starts to walk closer. "I've never seen a witch try to use holy power before..how interesting. You don't know who you are."

"I'm Maka Albarn." She spats as she takes a step back..the cross shaking in her hands. " That's who the fuck I am!"

"_But who is she?"_ That voice coos. _"A witch."_

At that moment the cross gets hot and it actually burns her causing her to drop it..

Maka holds her hand..looking at it with wide eyes.

Her hand is hurt..it's red from where the cross burned her..

"You are of the same darkness as I am." The demon keeps getting closer. "The light hurts you just as it would hurt me."

"Shit.." Maka hisses as she backs up holding her hand..

Eyes are poping up everywhere as this monster gets closer..it's grin ripping it's skin.

"_He is going to kill you..unleash me and you will be saved."_ That voice speaks urgently.

Maka's hands are twitching..and her eyes are shaking.

Sweat is falling down her face as this demon keeps getting closer and closer..

Her back hits the wall...her eyes widen.

It's over.

"You see now don't you?" The demon grins. "Your fate is the same as your mother, as your fathers. Give in to me.." It's scarves are getting closer to her..all the eyes are stareing at her..the room is getting darker till all she can see is this..demon. It's grin is growing by the minute. "It's time to join your parents."

"_Unleash me! Unleash me now! I can save you!"_ That voice is yelling at her.

Maka's breathing is uneven..that feeling bubbling up inside her as she grips her hair.

"Your mother put up a better fight then you did child."It keeps getting closer..

_"That's because she was a witch! Except me! Save yourself!"_

Maka trembles as she falls to her knees, her grip on her hair tightening.

She pants.

She can feel the madness wrap around her..she's losing her sight..losing her mind.

_"Do it now!"_ The voice is screaming.

Her lips twitch into that smile..her fingers moving around in anticipation.

Crona's face flashes threw her head..

hHs eyes..watery and his cheek red.

Maka frowns.

"...You want me?" Maka bows her head for a moment before she looks up at the demon, her eyes flaring. "Then fucking take me! Stop playing fucking games and do it already!"

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_ The voice shrieks. "_It's going to kill you!"_

"I'd rather die then be you." Maka watches as the demon's smile gets more sinister.

"That's it.." It coos walking closer..it's hand is reaching out to her..twitching.

She's going to die.

But maybe that's ok..

She won't be able to hurt anyone..

And all this bull shit will be over..

"Kill me.." Her voice is shaky as she looks up at this thing..at the thing that killed her mother..that ripped Spirit's head off..

Now it's come for her.

But that's ok..

She was never meant to have a good life.

Fate has decided it to be so.

The room gets darker..and Maka can see the mask is moving..about to come off as it's fingers are about to make contact with her.

"_Unleash me!"_ The voice screams.

Maka smirks as the demon is close to grabbing her face..

This is it.

It's over.

Suddenly the demon is knocked into a wall.

Maka blinks as her eyes fall on the boy standing in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ragnarok growls, turning on her with his eyes on fire. "I told you, you can't fucking give up! Don't be such a stupid bitch!"

"Ragnarok.." She looks up at him with awe..surprised to see him..surprised he would still protect her.

"That's my name don't were it the fuck out-

The demon comes right back, it's scarves lashing out wrapping around Ragnarok.

The boy struggles with them till he is throwed against the wall, the boy making a grunt of pain but his eyes are on fire, his face red.

"Not you again." The demon growls, his scarves' ends balling up like fists. "I will put a end to you once and for all."

"I'd like to see you try, you got lucky the last time you son of a bitch!" Ragnarok runs towards him.

Maka watches with wide eyes as the scarves are sent on the boy.

Ragnork runs past them with ease, getting to the demon.

He hits him a couple times in the face, sending the demon back some before he kicks him into a wall.

He's...he's fighting this demon..

And he's doing good..

"You want to fuck with me?!" Ragnarok roars as he knees the demon in the face, but scarves come out and grab him again.

The demon punches Ragnarok in the face sending him back hitting the wall hard.

Then it turns towards her and charges.

Maka is to scared to move.

She watches as it's jaw unhooks..making it's mouth inhumanly large..

It's going to swallow her whole.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not fucking done with you!" Ragnarok runs back to it, grabing it by the back of it's red sweater and throws it down.

The boy gets on top of the demon...and starts raining punches to the face, never skipping a beat.

"You think you can fuck with me and not get the shit beat out of you? I don't care what the fuck you are, i'll rip you apart like everyone else.." His lips rip out into a large grin as he keeps punching this demon in the face. "I'm the beginning of the end ass hole."

Maka is..speechless.

Ragnarok's winning...

"You are nothing but a boy, a unlucky boy at that." The demon's scarves grab Ragnarok's arms stopping his hits. The demon's grin is larger then his. "I am the demon of madness. You are nothing but what the witch has made you.."

Ragnarok is thrown off the demon into the wall but this time the demon follows after him, it's jaw unhooking again.

Maka feels a fear in her as she stands up in alarm watching this.

The boy struggles against the demon, hitting him when he can but..it doesn't seem to be affected.

"I'll show you pain boy." The demon licks it's lips before it lashes out, sinking it's teeth into Ragnaork's arm.

The demon then yanks out..ripping a chuck of Ragnarok with him.

"Fuck!" He curses in pain, his face scrunching up but before he can react the demon punches him across the face.

The boy hits the ground and rolls.

He stops on his side, his eyes closed

"Ragnarok!" She cries out in alarm, her eyes shaking as she looks at the boy's wound.

The boy's eyes shoot open at his name and he begins to force himself up..his arms are shaking as he tries to support himself..

He looks faded.

Ragnarok's wound lights up red and he cries out in pain falling back down.

The demon is chuckling darkly as he slowly walks towards the hurt boy.

"It's over for you.." It coos.

"N-No.." She looks at the boy who is getting more faded. "S-Stop!"

The demon doesn't stop.

"_Are you just going to stand there?"_ That voice sneers. "_You can save him..all you have to do is call on me Maka.."_

She grips her fist, her eyes shaking as the demon keeps getting closer..

Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes are hard..but she can see the pain in his eyes..

He has protected her so many times..

It's her turn to return the favor.

"Hey demon!" Maka growls as she grabs the cross.

It burns like hell but she grinds her teeth and endures it as she runs towards the demon.

The man turns towards her and Ragnarok looks up at her.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" She screams as she throws the cross..it hits the demon smack in the forehead.

It screams, the cross melting into it's skin. It digs viciously trying to get it off him.

Maka lets out a battle cry as she charges for it.

She goes thew it falling on her face.

Maka looks up to see Ragnarok is looking at her..

His face is nothing but surprise..his piercing eyes looking at her a way she hasn't seen before.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growls but..it's almost soft. " Your just asking to be fucking killed!"

"I'm helping you." She gets back up as the demon keeps screaming.

"I don't need fucking help!" He snaps as she watches as he tries to force himself up.

The wound on his arm looks bad.

"Your going to die!" The demon finally gets the cross off it's head as it lets out a roar.

Before Maka can do anything..it has her pinned against the wall, it's jaw becoming unhooked as it leans closer.

It's going to bite her..it's going to kill her.

She looks behind him to see Ragnarok.

Something flashes threw his eyes...and he grinds his teeth.

The demon jerks down..going to bite her neck.

She closes her eyes.

Maka hears the crunching sound of it's teeth piercing threw flesh but..

She doesn't feel pain.

Maka opens her eyes to see Ragnarok in front of her..the demon's teeth are in his shoulder..

His chest heaves up and down as he grabs the demon with shaky hands.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me." The boy growls in hate and pain as he rips the demon off.

Ragnarok's eyes are on fire as he punches the demon in the face..

This time sending it out of the room..it goes threw the wall.

Ragnarok pants..his shoulder lights up that red color causing him to growl in pain and fall to his knees.

"Ragnarok..." Maka moves to kneel next to him to help him. "Your hurt.."

"No shit Sherlock." He snaps as he jerks away from her.

"Stop moving, let me see." She glares a little trying to get closer.

"You don't need to fucking see. I'm fucking fine." He growls as tries to force himself up..

He's trying to act tough but she can see the struggle in his eyes.

"You don't look fine.." She reaches out to touch him.

"I am! Two fucking bites isn't going to hurt me!" He hits her hand away, his eyes are on fire. " And-

He turns to look at her and stops..

His face falling for a moment before that fire returns, he glares and looks away.

"And stop fucking looking at me like that." He growls.

"Looking at you like what?" She tilts her head still trying to get a look at his wounds.

"Looking at me with that..fucking dumb look on your face." Maka swears she sees the faintest tint of pink in his cheeks but it's gone way to fast. "I'm fucking fine."

"That demon took two chunks out of you, your not fine." She glares as she gets closer. "Just let me help you up-

"I don't need fucking help!" He growls and yanks away from her again holding a hand over his shoulder. "Especially from someone like you. You can't even take care of yourself. I'm not weak, I don't need any one to fucking help me!"

"I'm not saying your weak. I'm saying your hurt." She glares and walks over to him, reaching out a hand. " Stop being a jack ass and just let me help-

"Fuck you!" His eyes suddenly flash, his chest puffing up as he pushes her.

It's a strong shove causing her to skit against the floor till her back hits the wall.

She lets out a yelp as her eyes lock onto his.

There still on fire, his teeth grit.

"I don't need any one! No one helped me when I was fucking alive, I don't need help when I'm fucking dead." He pants as he holds his hand over his shoulder tighter..forcing himself up.

Maka frowns at how faded he looks..he even looks pale for a ghost..or what ever the hell he is.

"..Ragnarok.." She gets up still frowning.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that!" He growls looking away form her. "I just shoved you! Stop looking at me like you care! You shouldn't fucking care! I don't care about you, you don't care about me, that's how it works!"

"But I do care about you." She starts to walk towards him. "You saved me again..I just want to help you-

"Take a step closer and you'll regret it." He snaps, looking back at her with his eyes flaring.

It's a dangerous look and it causes her to pause.

Ragnarok pants as he goes to walk away but..

He grunts in pain and falls to his knees..his face is red..he looks so pissed.

The boy is getting more faded.

_"You can help him."_ The voice speaks quietly. "_Use me...we can heal him.."_

Maka's eyes shake as she watches the boy keep struggling.

"He has been bitten by a demon. It will slowly eat at him till there is nothing left." The voice sighs. "_The witch who did this is rejecting him..so he can't go back to her..at this rate the boy will be a goner.."_

She grips her fist.

_"You know what to do..."_

Her hands start to twitch...that feeling bubbling up inside her as her necklace lights up.

Maka looks down at her shaky hands..

_"Let me help..."_

Ragnarok is becoming more faded..his piercing blue eyes are shaking as he holds his shoulder wound.

Maka's lips go in a tight line.

It's now or never.

She walks slowly over to the boy..her eyes are burning with determination.

"_That's it...that's it.."_ The voice coos.

Ragnarok looks over at her and growls but when he tries to get up to attack her..he just falls back down.

He's to hurt.

"I said fuck off-

"Ragnarok stop being a dick!" Maka growls as she grabs the boy, ripping his arm away from shoulder. "Let me help you!"

"Get the fuck off me!" He snarls punching her in the face.

The hit hurt.

He's strong...

She keeps her head to the side a moment before turning it to look at him.

He's glaring at her..his teeth bared..

He looks like a hurt animal.

"It's ok.." She says softy and his glare falls as she slowly moves closer, her hands out reached and twitching.

"I don't trust you witch!" He snarls and hits her in the face again.

She winces but grabs a hold of him.

_"Now let me out..."_

She closes her eyes as her hands light up.

Maka doesn't know what she's doing..if this is a good idea or not but..it's to late.

Her body has a mind of it's own now.

She touches his shoulder with her hand...and it lights up.

Ragnarok hisses at her but she holds on to him as she touches his other wound..and it lights up..

He punches her in the stomach and she falls back.

"What the hell did you do to me you fucking bitch-" The boy's eyes are on fire but when he looks down at his shoulder..they dull completely.

His wound is gone..they both are..

His eyes are wide..he looks completely shocked..

"..You healed me?" He speaks oddly looking back at her.

Maka can't answer him.

Her lips are ripped out into a crazy smile.

"_Did that feel good?"_ The voice coos, it's a lot louder now. "_Just image how much better it could be if you used me for chaos? We could destroy the world, make everyone suffer! Let them feel the pain that you have Maka! take away their mother's! take there fathers! Show the world your hate!"_

"Yes, Yes!" She giggles her eyes shaking as her hands light up again.

Suddenly Ragnarok grabs a hold of her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Hey, hey what the hell now don't go losing it after all that fucking work I just did!"

"I will destroy the world!" Maka screams into fits of giggles. "I will make the whole world red with blood! All will know my pain! All will know my-

That's when Ragnarok punches her across the face.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself!" He growls shaking her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get it together! I didn't do all this shit for you to go crazy!"

Maka frowns as she looks back at him with shaky eyes.

"Well?" He bares his teeth tightening his grip. "Are you done with your freak out? or do you need more fist in your face?"

"..I think i'm good.." Maka grumbles as her eyes slowly stop shaking..that feeling leaving her..her hands don't twitch anymore.

His hit knocked some sense into her.

"..Thanks.." She sighs a little when he lets go of her.

"No problem, i'll gladly punch you in the face any day." He grins at her only for it to fall, this odd look flashes threw his eyes as he studies her. "...You alright?"

"I don't know, you hit me pretty hard." She grumbles as she rubs her cheek.

"I'm not talking about that dumbass i'm talking about..." His eyes shift as if he was looking for someone. " This whole witch shit."

"Not really...I don't know what to do.." Maka takes a deep breath.

Crona's smile flashes threw her head.

"Where is he?" Maka looks up at him with wide eyes. "Where's Crona?! is he ok?"

"Crona's drugged up his ass hole." Ragnarok grumbles. "Those prick nurses stabbed him about..fuck I lost count..it got so bad I couldn't control him anymore. He's laying in his room unconscious, his ass aint getting up anytime soon."

"..Crona.." She bows her head..guilt hitting her hear hard.

"That boy is a dumb ass." Ragnarok crosses his arms. "Even after you btiched slapped him he still wanted to fucking help you...I don't get him. If someone slapped me on my face i'd kill em, not get all teary eyed when someone is just grabbing them."

"I don't want to hurt him.." Maka mumbles gripping her fist.

"Then don't break your promise." Ragnarok growls. "He is set on you..thinking your really his and all that gay shit. He thinks your the 'one' god I swear you have the dick in this relationship and Crona has the fucking pussy."

"But if I stay with him..i'll end up hurting him.." Her hands shake as she looks down at them. "I have these thoughts about hurting him Ragnarok and i'm afraid..i'm afraid i'm going to act on them.."

"I wouldn't be worried about him." Ragnarok grunts. "if you hurt him again, i'll take you out bitch."

"Will you really?" She looks at him hopefully causing the boy's face to fall a little.

"Fuck yeah.." He mumbles..studying her.

They're quiet for a moment.

"..Take me to see him." Maka gets up. "I need to see Crona."

"Fine but I doubt he's going to get up." Ragnarok stands up with her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I just need to see him.." Maka grips her fist.

"_And hurt him.."_ that voice coos.

"..." Ragnarok doesn't say anything for a moment before he walks over to the door and opens it up.

"If you try anything, your ass is grass." He growls, his eyes holding that dangerous look.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." She smiles at him as she walks past him out into the hallway. "Don't let me hurt him Ragnarok."

Ragnarok watches her..that dangerous look leaving his eyes.

"I won't.." His voice is dark but..Maka doesn't under stand it.

He closes the door and they start to walk down the hallway togerther..

Ragnarok walks close to her, his hands in his pockets, a bored look on his face.

Maka grips her fist..trying to prepare herself for this.

"Hey."

Maka looks over at the boy who is scratching his cheek.

"..What you did back there was.." His voice is soft for a moment but we he looks at her ,he grips his fist and looks away. "...Healing me wasn't a bitchy thing to do even though I didn't need it. I would have been fine with out your help."

"I'm sure you would have been." Maka can't help but to smirk.

"Shut the hell up bitch." His eyes twitches as he looks back at her. " I didn't need your help-

"Maybe you didn't but I wanted to help you." She cuts him off looking the boy in his cold eyes.

He opens his mouth to make a come back but he ends up just closing it back up.

He looks away from her, a glare on his face.

"Your fucking weird."

"I know."

There's silence between them as they finally get to crona's door.

Maka takes a deep breath as Ragnarok opens the door.

"Bitches first." Ragnarok grunts, mock bowing to let her in.

Maka gives him the middle finger but walks in.

Her heart hurts..

Her eyes shake as they fall on Crona..

The boy is laying in his bed..his face scrunched up in a grimace..his face pale.

He's completely out.

Maka feels a anger burn her as she looks at all the bandages on his arms..

They hurt him.

She takes a deep breath as she walks over towards the boy..walking slowly.

Maka can feel Ragnarok's gaze on her.

She feels Crona is safe.

Maka stops right by his bed..looking down at the boy with a frown on her face.

He looks so weak..so vulnerable.

_"You could do what ever you wanted to the boy."_ That voice coos. "_He probably wouldn't even wake up!"_

"Crona..." She falls to her kneels by his bed side taking his limp hand in hers and lightly kisses it. "I'm so sorry..this is all my fault.."

The boy doesn't respond.

"Why did you do this Crona?" She genetly rubs his hand with one of her hands as she cups his cheek with the other. At the contact his face relaxes a little. "I hit you..why would you do this? Why would you try to save me when I hurt you?"

He doesn't respond.

"You don't deserve this.." Maka hears her voice crack as she moves closer and kisses the cheek she hit gently. " Why do you care about me so much? I'm evil Crona..you must know that.."

The boy doesn't even move.

"I told you he's going to be out for awhile." Ragnarok grunts moving to stand by the foot of his bed.

"i'll stay here till he gets up." Maka grips the boy's hand tighter.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He looks over at her. " They'll notice you being gone out of your room if you stay here for too long."

"But..." Her eyes shake as she rubs Crona's face gently.

_"Why not try pain? Pain could wake him up."_

Maka grinds her teeth, Ragnarok is staring at her closely now.

"I'm sorry i'm this way Crona.." She leans her head against his..her chest hurting. "I wish I wasn't this, that I wasn't evil, that I didn't want to hurt you..but I am and I do."

She sniffles as she looks at his pale face.

This is her fault.

Maka lays her head down on his chest, clinging to him.

The only comfort she has is the memory of what she did..

It's haunting her..just as Crona's limp body is.

She's evil.

Her tears fall..she's crying into this boy, soaking his gown.

She's a witch.

She wants to hurt him.

She hit him in the face.

He is laying her unconscious because of her.

The guilt hurts so much...this all hurts so much..

"Crona..." She whimpers his name her shoulders shaking.

_"Pathetic...but..I'll help you once again."_ The voice sighs.

Maka feels power leave her but she doesn't move.

She just keeps sobbing into his chest.

Crona suddenly stirs from underneath her..she hears him groan.

Maka whips her head up, wiping her tears as she watches the boy's eyes flutter open.

His blue eyes meet hers.

Her tears fall freely.

"Crona!" She throws herself on him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry.."

"M-Maka.." She feels his hands on her back..gently rubing her shoulders. "I-it's ok-

"No! No it's not!" Her tears keep falling and she sniffles. " I hurt you Crona! I hit you! That's not ok!"

"I-It is ok Maka.." The boy grabs her face weakly lifting her head up. Crona looks at her with a small smile on his face. "I-I'm just glad your ok Maka.." He frowns when he sees her tears as he wipes them away gently. "D-Don't cry Maka..p-please don't cry it's ok-

"How is it ok?!" She pulls away from him, her tears keep falling. "I hurt you Crona! I treated you like shit! How is that ok?'

'I-it's ok because your here now.." He reaches out and grabs her hand gently, his eyes shaking and a little hazy. " Y-You can do anything to me Maka...h-hit me, y-yell at me just..." His eyes get watery. "J-Just don't leave me...d-don't push me away...t-that's something I can't deal with.."

"Crona you shouldn't even want me!" Her voice cracks and it sounds pathetic. "I'm a witch! i'm evil Crona! I want to hurt you don't you see? I've been having these horrible thoughts about you! i'll end up hurting you Crona! I know I will..."

"I-I don't care." He pulls her into him so her head is on his chest. " I-I can deal with pain M-Maka..a-as long as I have you I-I can deal with anything but..i-i can't do this with out you...I-I need you.."

"I'm no better then her Crona!" She wails now, her tears falling. "I'm no better then Medusa!"

"Don't you ever say that!" Crona pulls away to look at her with a frown on his face, his eyes firm. "Y-You are nothing like her M-Maka!-

"Yes I am! I hurt you Crona like she did! I want to hurt you like she did!" Maka's shoulders are shaking in spasms.

She is no better then Medusa..

"M-Maka you care about me... I-I know you do.." He looks her in the eyes. " M-Medusa didn't even care about me..I-I know that now..o-only because you have showed me w-what affection is suppose to be. Y-You may hurt me but I-I know you don't mean it..r-right now your crying Maka...y-your crying about hurting me..M-Medusa never shed a tear..s-so please don't ever compare y-your self to her...y-your nothing like her.." He wipes her tears away leading close. "Y-Your amazing Maka..w-witch or not..I-I love you and n-nothing could change that."

"Crona I don't want to hurt you!" Her tears keep falling, her body trembling. "But I know this is just going to get worse! and what if I turn into a full witch? i'll hurt you Crona.."

"I don't care." He pulls her closer, still wiping her tears away. "W-We can deal with it t-together Maka...I-if you hurt me that's ok, I-I can deal with it..i-i'm use to it..b-but I can't deal with being away from you...s-so don't push me away..n-no matter what, don't push me away.."

"Crona..." She hiccups.

"w-When Ragnarok almost hurt you..I-I pushed you away..because I didn't want you to get hurt..." His gaze shifts. "B-But you came back..t-telling me to never push you away..and I-I promised you I wouldn't.." His eyes lock on hers. "N-Now the roles have been switched..a-and I now ask you...t-to promise me, you won't push me away.."

Maka closes her eyes and looks away her tears still falling on the boy's chest.

"P-Please?" He whispers as he lifts her head up again. She doesn't open her eyes. "M-Maka that hit didn't hurt nearly as much as w-when you told me I-I wasn't your friend..t-that you wanted nothing to do with me...I-I felt like I was going to die..t-that my chest was going to explode...n-nothing you could do could hurt me as bad as that...s-so hit me, c-cut me..j-just don't leave me."

"You deserve better then me Crona.." She tries to protest but she feels him bring her face closer to hers.

"M-Maka I don't deserve you." He whispers against her lips. "Y-You are the only one I want...t-the only one I want to call mine...a-all mine."

"Please think about what your saying.." She trembles against him. " Why do you want some one who will hurt you? Who can't love you? Why Crona?"

"B-Because it's you." He smiles at her sweetly..it hurts her heart. "I-If you hurt me, it's ok. I-If you can't love me, that's ok too. A-As long as it's you and I c-can hold you in my arms..t-then it's ok."

"Please Crona...I don't want to hurt you..." She sniffles as she clings to him.

"I-it's ok.." He leans in and rubs her cheeks so gently. "M-Maka..." He speaks her name so softly..

Her breath hitches.

He still cares about her...even though he knows she will hurt him..why?...

"W-We will do this together..w-we can deal with it.." He puts his nose against hers. "P-Please stop crying M-Maka...I-it's ok."

Her tears keep falling and she sniffles.

Crona holds her face as he wiggles his nose against hers.

Her breath hitches and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"T-That makes you feel b-better right?" He looks at her seriously. "I-I don't want you to be s-sad any more.."

He wiggles his nose against her's again.

"I-i'll never leave you..n-no matter what.."

Maka puts her hands on his cheeks as she closes her eyes...a smile coming to her face as one last tear falls down her face.

His words...stuck her heart..

This part of her can't be evil..no this is the part that cares for him..

"M-Maka!" Crona suddenly shouts excitedly.

She opens her eyes with her eye brow raised at how Crona is looking at her with awe.

"Y-You did it!"

"Did what?" She tilts her head confused.

"Y-You just wiggled your nose against mine! I s-saw it!" He grabs her, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Really?" Maka frowns looking down at her nose..

She doesn't remember trying to move her nose..

Maka tries to wiggle it but it doesn't work..

Huh..

Maybe the trick is not trying so hard..

She closes her eyes and focuses on her nose.

She feels it move.

"Y-You did it again!" Crona squeals, actually squeals.

And it was the cutest thing ever.

"I did didn't I?" Maka opens her eyes, a big smile coming on her face. "Fuck yeah I can wiggle my nose!"

"I-I can still do it better then y-you.." He blushes and sticks out his little tongue.

Maka leans in and bites it causing him to squeak.

"That's what you get for teasing me with that cute tongue of yours Crona." She smirks at how red the boy is now.

"O-Oh.." Crona quickly sticks out his tongue again but pulls it back in before she can get to it.

"You tease!" She chuckles as she jumps him, causing him to lay on his back.

Her face is close to his..the boy is so red.

"Open your mouth." She whispers in his ear.

Crona bites his lip and shakes his head.

"Oh you want to do this the hard way huh?" Maka leans up to start cracking her fingers making a ball with her fist. "Then prepare for.." She lifts up her fist like she's going to hit him.

Crona's eyes get wide.

"The tickling of your life time!" She shouts before her fingers start to assault his sides.

The boy lets out a chocked laugh at first as he squirms underneath her but she keeps tickling him...

Crona is laughing so loud he lets out a snort.

"O-Okay M-Maka- ahahahhah- I-I s-sorry for...t-teasing...p-please...hahaha...s-stop." He wheezes out between laughs, his face so red.

" I don't know..." She purrs as her hands go up and down his sides.

"I-I can't breathe!" He wheezes out of his laugh.

"Open your mouth."

He does so.

Maka stops tickling him and leans in, sticking her tongue deep into his mouth.

Crona squeaks but quickly melts into her as his tongue timidly rubs against hers.

Her heart beat is picking up speed as she feels his hands get tangled up in her hair, the boy's lips eagerly meeting her's now.

It's a powerful kiss...and she wants more.

Maka keeps kissing him as her hands run down his chest, feeling how small this boy is..feeling his ribs..

She wishes she could still make him bread like she use to...but that's in the past.

This is the present.

His body is so soft against her own...

Suddenly the lights turn off.

Crona grabs her and holds her head against her chest immediately, whispering reassuring words for a moment.

"Ragnarok." He calls. "C-Can you-

"Got it." He grunts as he places the night light near the bed. "I had to deal with this shit for the past few nights."

Maka lets out a sigh of relief from the light...she looks up at crona and smiles.

"I'm ok now.."

"I'm leaving." Ragnarok looks at them a moment before he disappears.

Maka stares into Crona's eyes...there lite up from the night light..

He smiles at her as he rubs her cheek gently..

Crona leans in and gives her a soft kiss..

Soon this kiss turns deeper, Maka's hands find there way to his waist and his in her hair.

She wants to feel his bare skin.

"Crona.." She breaks the kiss, looking him in the eyes. " Can I try something?"

"W-What?" His gaze shifts nevoursly but even in the dark she can see how red his face is.

"Would it be ok if you touched me?" She can feel her leg rub against his a little. "I can help you..but I want to feel your hands on me.."

Maka hears him gulp.

"I-if you want me too..." He sounds os nervous.

" Do you want too?"

"Yes!" He squeaks at his quick response. "I-I mean! I-I just-

"It's ok." She smirks as she takes his hands and puts them on her waist.

She feels him tense as she brings his hands till there resting on her ass.

He takes a in take of breath but she's surprised he actually grips her a little.

"There you go." She coos as she pulls his face to hers and kisses him.

There tongues tussle as he gently squeezes her ass..his hands are shaky but that's ok.

It's driving her mad he's just touching her.

Maka bites his lip hungrily and he gasps, her tongue goes in quickly roaming his mouth.

Just from kissing him..from feeling his hands gripping her ass...from feeling his harden member press against her leg..

she can feel her woman hood ache.

Maka takes his hand off her ass to put them on her thighs.

He freezes but she keeps kissing him hungrily encouraging him to go on..

She feels his shaky hands slowly go up her thigh..his soft finger tips brushing against her skin causing her to shiver in excitement..

He stops right before he reaches his destination.

"M-Maka I don't know what to do.." He mumbles nervously breaking the kiss. "I-it's different from mine.."

"I'll help.." Her voice is low and she knows her eyes are hazy as she grabs his hand and pulls it up the rest of the way.

"I-it's so warm!" He squeaks when his fingers touch the inside of her lips.

"It's warmer inside." She leads his finger over and pushes it inside her.

She groans a little at finally being touched.

"D-Doesn't this hurt?" He trembeles as she feels him wiggle his finger around inside her causing her to groan again, the boy tenses. "I-it's so tight...a-are you sure i'm not ripping you open? t-this might not be meant to touch!"

She can hear how uneven his breathing is.

"Oh it was meant to be touch." She takes his hand and starts to pump his finger in and out. "This...is how you do it."

Surprisingly Crona starts to do it himself..he goes slow at first, wiggling his finger a couple times in curiousty.

Maka moans and arches her back when he hit a certain spot.

The boy looks at her with wide eyes..there getting hazy as he hits that spot again causing her to moan.

Crona's breathing is uneven..his errection pressing tight against her thigh.

"I-is this right?" He looks at her with concern for a moment. "I-is it ok to go faster?"

"Yes it-

The boy starts to pump his finger in and out...him hitting that one spot.

Maka moans throwing her head back, her heart beat speeding so much.

Who knew Crona would be so good with his hands?

And he keeps hitting this damn spot!

It's driving her mad.

"crona!" She gasps as she finally releases over his hand..

That was...

The boy's body tenses at her using his name..she sees how he's looking at her..how he bites his lip..

His gown is getting a bit to tight for him.

"I-I made y-you..." His face is so red as he pulls out his hand to look at his finger..it glistens with her fluid.

"You made me cum." She pants. "Good job Crona..." She grabs his hand and sticks the finger in her mouth, cleaning it off for him. "I didn't know you were so good with your hands.."

"I-I was really g-good?" Crona's face is so red as he watches her lick his finger..the finger that was just inside her.

"Yes.." Her lust filled eyes fall on his...

They stare at each other...both there eyes hazy..

Maka gets a idea...a wonderful idea..

"Crona lets try something..." Maka grabs the bottom of his gown. "Can I undress you?"

"I-I don't know..." He trembles the idea obviously making him uncomfortable.

"That's ok, we can do it clothed." She leans in to kiis him to calm him down.

The boy melts into her as she grabs his dick threw his gown.

He groans into her mouth, his body shaking with anticipation.

" Crona I want to try something.." She pulls away to look him in the eyes.

"W-What?" His lusty eyes stare into hers.

"I want you to lick me..." She gets closer.

"Y-You m-mean.." He gulps. "D-Down there?"" He squeaks.

"Yes but while you do that..i'll be doing you."

"H-How?" His eyes get wide at the idea..and Maka swears she sees a little blood drip down his nose but he quickly wipes it.

Maka doesn't answer him instead she straddles him with her back to the boy's face, she pulls up his gown letting free his erection causing the boy to gasp.

She gets down so she can get to it..her ass being in the boy's face.

"Do you see now?" She whipsers as the boy shivers underneath her.

"H-How do I...?" He's trembling but..that blood is falling down his nose again.

"Just lick, and kiss. Think of it like kissing me on the lips."

Before he can say anything she licks the tip of his head causing the boy to groan.

She takes him in and starts to move her tongue in a circle feeling how he squirms under her.

Maka's starting to get worried he won't do anything when she feels timid hands gently lift up her gown.

She goes deeper trying to encourage him..her heart is beating so fast.

Crona moans as he grabs the back of her thighs and leans closer..she can feel his breath on her..

Maka takes more of him in.

As if in a way to muffle his moan he starts to lick her..she barely feels it but it's there.

Maka bobs up and down, tightening her lips as Crona starts to lick around her...she feels him kiss her clit causing her to moan letting his dick fall out of her mouth.

"D-Did I do something wrong!" She teneses as he trembles.

"No..j-just don't stop what your doing.." She pants before she takes the boy back into her mouth.

"O-Oh Maka..." He moans before he grabs her tighs again and leans in, kissing that same spot gently.

This is so much...

And she loves it.

She loves it so much.

His small tongue works between her...licking her like a soft cream, ice cream.

Maka shivers at how he moans into her...how his lips rub her, how she can feel his breath.

It feels amazing.

Maka grips his thighs as she goes as deep as she can.

"Maka!" He squeaks as he releases in her mouth, Maka swallows easily as she pulls out.

She turns around to look at the boy...

His eyes hold that calmness...the underneath of his nose is red from his blood..

He looks close to pasting out.

"You did good Crona.." She whispers as she lays next to him, the boy immediately wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"R-Really?" His eyes light up.

"Yes, really." She gives him a peck and a wink. "You should pleasure me more often Crona, you know how to work that tongue."

Crona's face gets even darker as he hides his face in her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be embarrass about." Maka chuckles. "It's a good thing."

"I-I...I-I..." The boy is speechless.

"Did you not like doing that-

"No I liked it!" He squeaks again at his fast reply. "I-I just..n-never did anything like that b-before ever..I-I didn't know that was even a thing but..I-I liked doing it.."

"I liked doing it too." She kisses the top of his head.

There silent for a moment as Maka rubs his hair..and as he holds her close to him.

"M-Maka.." He looks up at her with those beautiful eyes. "D-Does this mean your not leaving me?"

She doesn't respond to him.

"M-Maka..." He frowns as she looks away.

"Crona..I don't want to hurt you." She takes a deep breath.

"T-The only way you could truly hurt me Maka..i-is if you left me.." His eyes shake. "P-Promise you'll stay?"

She doesn't respond.

"M-Maka I need you..." He's begging her.

"..I promise." She bows her head in defeat.

Crona reaches out his pinky towards her and she blinks at it.

"P-Pinky promise?" He tilts his head looking at her so seriously.

Maka smiles as she wraps her pinky around his.

"..Pinky promise.."

"O-Oh Maka.." His eyes get watery as a wobbly smile comes to his face and he hugs her tighter. "T-Thank you...t-thank you so much.."

"It's you I should be thanking Crona.." She mumbles into his chest.

"N-No..y-you just..m-make me so happy." She hears him sniffle.

Maka pulls him back so she can look him in his eyes..

His face is so red, his eyes so watery.

"Oh Crona..." She smiles as she leans in and closes her eyes, wiggling her nose against his..

"We can d-do that together now.." He chuckles. "D-Do it again!"

So she does, and at the same time Crona wiggles his nose against hers.

Maka sighs in contentment against his chest...her eyes staying closed.

She feels his hands go threw her hair.

It's such a soft touch...so lovely.

"I-I love you Maka.." He whipsers against her head. "N-No matter what...a-as long as your ok..t-then i'm fine."

Darkness is slowly taking her.

"I love you." He pecks her nose.

He's so soft..

"I-I love you." He pecks her cheek.

He's so warm..

"I-I love you...and i'm n-not afraid to say it.." He speaks against the top of her head. "I-I finally know what love is..a-and i'm not losing it...i-i'm not losing you.."

The last thing she feels is a kiss on top of her head before darkness takes her.

* * *

** Crona finally grew some balls and did something! ha...i believe that was a bit unexpected or maybe not. i'm saving the sex scene for later, so that's still something to look forward to..i was thinking about doing it here but then i was like..nah let me do something different. i hope you liked this chapter!**

**till next time :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Maka yawns as she buries her head into the soft thing she's laying on, a smile on her face.

She slept so good...

A dreamless sleep.

And Maka is ok with that.

Her pillow shifts cauing her eyes to open.

Crona is snoring softly..his head laid against his pillow, his pink locks spread out everywhere, a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

He looks so peaceful..

So cute..

Maka smiles and stretches, realizing she stayed the night in his room..and that it's still sort of dark in here..

The night light is still on.

Maka can't help but to ..stare at the boy.

It's odd seeing him like this..the only time he's calm is after she makes him release but..this is different.

There is no emotion..

But even in sleep he looks tired..does that make sense?

He just looks..between peaceful and exhausted..

It's a odd combination but she's fascinated with him.

His shallow breathing is lightly touching her face, his hair getting mixed in her own.

Crona is so small..so frail..so pale..

Maka leans over slowly, getting to the boy's face as she studies him more closely.

She would never have guessed Crona to be one to snore or drool but it makes it all the more cuter.

Crona suddenly takes a deep breath..and then he holds it.

Maka raises an eye brow as she gets closer in curiosity.

"Boo bitch!" Crona's eyes shoot open as he shouts in her face.

"AH!" Maka yelps in alarm as she backs away to fast hitting her head against the wall next to he bed. She holds her head and groans as Crona cracks up but she knows it's not really Crona.

It's Ragnarok.

"You should have seen the look on your face, damn and you hit your fucking head! Damn i'm good!" Ragnarok keeps cracking up.

"Jack ass." She growls as she gives him the middle finger, still holding her head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't watch people while they sleep." He sneakers. "It's creepy as fuck."

"I wasn't really watching him! I was just.." Maka blushes and looks away in defeat. "What are you doing taking over his body anyway?" She huffs.

"Enjoying the feeling." He grunts as he puts his arms behind his head and smirks at her. "You made him all loose..Damn I can't believe this bitch actually ate some pussy! Maybe there's hope for him yet..I guess he isn't going end up as some guy's ass slave."

"Don't talk about it.." Her blush deepens when he grins at her. "Crona's more of a man then you give him credit for."

"Yeah right." He laughs. "He was seconds from pasting out last night, I thought he was going to kill over from lost of blood! Damn bitch can't handle anything without bleeding out of his fucking nose." He sneakers. "Who the hell actually gets nose bleeds?"

"Fuck you." She gives him the middle finger, her blush still there though. " Crona was amazing, he knows how to work that tongue."

"Pssh, I bet i'm better at it." He learns closer a smirk on his face. "I use to have a tongue ring just for that purpose." He puts two fingers in a V shape in front of his mouth and sticks his tongue between them giving her a wink.

Maka blinks.

"Get out my face with that." She chuckles a little as she pushes his face away.

"Your blushing." He smirks as he leans back putting his arms behind his head. "I think you liked the idea."

"Yeah right." But she feels her face heat up. "I only need Crona."

"And I'm a part of him.." He leans close again grining. "Does that mean you need me too?"

"I guess so." She looks at him blankly this time.

Something flashes threw his eyes as he pulls back from her.

He looks at her a moment before looking away, a glare on his face.

"Yeah I bet you do fucking need me, without me you would have been that demon's lunch."

"Probably." She studies him. "..Thank you for that."

"Don't fucking thank me, I didn't-"

"Have a choice." She smiles at him. "..I know. Still."

He looks at her from the corner of his eye before looking back away.

"So.." She plays with the edge of her gown. "You can feel things in Crona's body?"

"Certain things, like when he's loose like this.." Ragnarok cracks his neck. "..I remember the feeling, he's a lucky bitch to have his body..if I had my body..damn I don't care who but i'd grab the first bitch I see and fuck her silly."

"Your crude." She grunts.

"Yeah? So what. If you been in the same state i've been in for 18 fucking years you would be the same way." His eyes get this far away look. "People take shit for granted..all the feelings..the touch..the feel..I can't feel shit unless i'm in his body..I feel what he does but then I don't. It doesn't make fucking sense but it was almost a relief when that demon bit me and I felt something..18 fucking years and I almost forgot what it felt like." His eyes get hard. "But no, I could never forget what pain feels like, I've felt it all and yet I miss it and fucking hate it at the same time. In this state it's like your numb to every thing only for random shit to hurt like a bitch."

Maka looks at him with wide eyes..not expecting him to talk so much about this.

It's hard to understand..because he's contradicting himself..but..

"Pain is the only fucking thing I can feel." His eyes are so hard. "And I don't even get the luxury of it so often."

"But you feel Crona now.." She speaks slowly.

"I don't really feel him I just.." He takes a breath. " I just remember the feeling from when I was alive..and I can imagine it better in his body." He glares over at her. "You better not say anything smart bitch.-

"I'm not." She looks him in his flaring eyes. "..I understand Ragnarok."

"You could never understand." He looks away from her, his hard eyes staring at the ceiling.

Maka looks at him a moment a frown on her face.

"Don't stare at me." He snaps.

Maka looks away.

It's silent.

The air is tense between them.

She takes a deep breath.

This could end badly but..

Maka leans over so her head is resting on his chest.

"What the fuck you doing?!" He growls as he grabs her hands that were going to hug him. "I'm not fucking Crona."

"But your a part of him." She blinks when his face falls. "It's his body, and he's soft."

"I don't want you on me." He snaps but..his eyes soften a little.

"Please?" She tilts her head at him.

Maka doesn't know but..she feels like it would help him in some way.

Ragnarok stares at her for a moment..the shock in his face before he glares and looks away.

"Fine." He sighs. "I know i'm fucking sexy, bitches can't keep their hands off me."

Maka just lays her head back on his chest, curling her legs closer to the boy.

He's tense now.. and when Maka looks over at him he's staring up at the ceiling with that glare on his face but..his eyes are odd.

It's hard to explain but she doesn't think he minds her being here.

Maka wraps her arms around him causing him to tense more.

She lets out a content sigh as her eyes close.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Alright enough of this fluffy shit." He growls as he grabs her by the face and shoves her off.

"Aw, but I was enjoying myself." She smirks at him.

"I wasn't." He huffs and looks away. "Your head weighs like fucking 20 pounds. You could cause a solar eclipse with that shit."

"My head is normal size ass." She grunts as she lays back down next to him.

"Keep telling yourself that." He doesn't look at her.

Silence.

"I only saved you because of him." He speaks suddenly, his voice dark. "If I didn't think you dying would destroy whatever is left of his mind I would have left your ass and laughed as it ripped you to pieces."

"I know." She looks at him blankly.

"I don't care about you."

"I know."

"I'll beat the shit out of you if you hurt him."

"Good."

Silence.

Maka feels better..

She feels Crona is protected from her..if she were to go crazy..

Ragnarok wouldn't let her hurt him.

And that's a relief.

Maka smiles.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" He growls. " I just threaten to beat the shit out of you."

" I know." She keeps smiling. "It's just..a relief you know? I know you will protect him from me and that just..makes me happy."

He stares at her before looking away.

"Your different from her."

"Who?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Nothing." He closes Crona's eyes.

Ragnarok appears next to Crona's body, Crona slumps and snores again, a small smile on his face.

"It's time to go before they find out." He grunts before he walks over to the door.

"Ok.." Maka gives Crona a soft kiss on the cheek before she gets off the bed.

Crona reaches out towards the now empty spot and frowns.

She hands him a pillow and he hugs it close, that smile returning.

Her lips tug in a smile at of her own.

"Come on." Ragnarok grunts.

Maka walks over towards him as he opens the door.

Ragnarok watches as she walks threw..his hard piercing eyes holding something.

_He just glares and follows her._

* * *

_Maka is running..running as fast as she can._

_The demon is coming._

_But he isn't alone._

_Maka dares look behind her._

_Spirit's twisted body is hobbling after her._

_The demon is close with that grin on his face._

_Then there's the snake.._

_There all closing in on her._

_Eyes are everywhere watching her every move._

_Maka runs to the end of a cliff._

_There's no where to run._

_The demon gets to her first but right before he can touch her the snake advances and eats her._

_It swallows her whole._

_It's dark.._

_A light soon consumes her._

_" I saved you once again." That other 'Maka' at her._

_They're in a small black room together._

_Maka just glares._

_"Of course my help isn't free.." She smirks as her eyes look to the side of Maka._

_Maka turns and.._

_Falls to her knees._

_Crona lays on the floor..his dull eyes staring back at her blankly._

_His blood reaches her feet.._

_A cross is shoved threw his heart..his skin of his cheek peeled back so she can see his jaw.._

_Her hands shake as she looks down at them..._

_They're bloody.._

_She killed him._

_She tortured him._

_"So much blood isn't it beautiful?" The girl smirks._

_Maka wants to scream but instead she giggles._

_Vertical eyes pop out every where staring at her with dark glee._

_That snake from before comes out and wraps it's self around her..but she doesn't fight it._

_She just keeps giggling._

_"You must unleash yourself Maka.." It hisses at her. "This is your last chance..today will be the deciding factor if you live or die."_

_Maka keeps giggling._

_"Either your a witch or.." It's piercing eyes narow. "Your dead."_

_"Dead! Dead!" She laughs like a maniac._

_"Then you understand." She can hear the smirk in her voice. " There's no stopping it now Maka..your either mine or.." The snakes eyes look over at the demon that is grinning in the corner. "Or his."_

_Maka keeps laughing her eyes on the dead body of Crona._

_Tears are falling down her face._

_"Make your choice." The snake hisses. "We both can't wait any longer.."_

_"Crona! Crona!" She screams laughing so hard._

_Then it goes dark._

* * *

Tears fall down her face as she opens her eyes.

Her heart feels gripped.

A dark feeling of dread is haunting her.

Today..today isn't going to be good.

Today..today is going to be a disaster.

Maka wipes the tears off her face.

No use crying over it..

What happens, happens but..

She's afraid.

Maka grips her bed sheets, her teeth grit.

Can't she have a fucking break?

Just one?

She takes deep breaths..

She will get threw this..some how she will..

The door opens.

Maka's eyes meet Girko's as he walks in.

She's surprised to see he's looking at her blankly..

He doesn't look afraid and he isn't judging her..

He's simply just looking at her.

They stare at each other for a moment before he sighs.

"I've come to get your ass for the assembly." He grumbles.

"Assembly?" She raises an eye brow sitting up.

"Yup, and i'm telling you right now it's bull shit." He groans rubbing his tembles. "I'm fucking getting drunk before I step in there.."

"What's it for?"

"It's a gay video about not hurting yourself and others." He sighs. "They always show it..after a incident."

Oh..so they're showing it because of her?

"Is it that bad?" She gets up still raising an eye brow.

"Hell yes! I can't even explain in words how.." He just groans. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

Maka walks over to him with her arms crossed.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh you'll see." He grunts. "I swear we have more suicide attempts after each time we watch this fucking video, hell I want to take a bullet to the brain while watching that shit."

He gives her the middle finger.

"That's for causing this."

Maka gives it back to him but..she can't help but to smile.

He isn't going to ask about what happen..

And really, she likes him more for not.

"Sorry but you must admit that back flip was bad ass." She grunts as he grabs her and leads her out of the room.

"I could do better." He smirks as he puts something around her body.

Maka looks down to see..

"What the fuck?!" She growls and struggles with it. "Why the hell did you put a leash on me?!"

"Stein's orders." He smirks sheepishly. "Sorry kid but..this is funny."

"Stein?! That bastard!" She growls as he starts to tug on the end of the leash to get her to walk..like a fucking dog.

"Your telling me." He growls. "He's been a dick-

"Why do you have two more?" Maka studies the other leashes in his hands.

"We have to pick up two more patients." He grunts obviously annoyed. "Your boy toy and the crazy religious boy."

"Not Justin!." She groans but then she remembers he's going to be put on a leash and she can't help but to smirk.

Then it falls again.

"..Your around him a lot." She comments.

"I know and it pisses me off." His eye twitches. "Stein assigned him to me because he's fucking tired of running after him so now I have to deal with his shit all the fucking time. He assigned me to pick up all the dangerous patient's today..I think he knows I tried to make him drink my piss."

"..I'm considered dangerous now?"

He doesn't answer.

He doesn't have to.

"You know i'm getting blamed for that fucking kid?" He growls as he pulls on her leash, them heading down the hall to Crona's room. "I heard the rumors..they fucking think i'm the one letting him out. They're all dumb asses. I just started watching him this week!"

" I wonder how he keeps getting out.."

"Hell like I know, i'm still wondering how Crona got in your fucking room."

"We told you, he's a magician."

"Don't give me that shit." He grunts as they stop in front of the boy's door.

He gets his keys out and unlocks it before they walk in.

"M-Maka!" Crona jumps from his corner at seeing her, his whole face lighting up, a wobbly smile on his lips. "I-I didn't expect to-

He stops as his eyes take in the leash..the leash Girko is holding.

"What are you doing with her?" Crona's eyes narrow as he grips his arm hard with the other.

"It's ok Crona." Maka sighs. "Stein's orders apparently. We're going to see a assembly."

"O-Oh not again!" Crona wines as he grabs his hair and tugs.

He looks in distress.

"Is it really that bad?" She looks between the two.

"Y-Yes!"

"Fuck yeah!"

They both shout at her.

"Well damn!" She throws her hands in the air.

"Alright come on Crona, I got to get this thing on you." Girko grumbles.

"O-Ok.." He frowns a little but when his eyes fall on Maka he seems more comfortable.

Girko puts the leash on him.

Maka and Crona look at each other.

"You know I use to laugh when I saw little kids with these things on." Maka grumbles. " I'm not fucking laughing no more."

"Y-Yeah..t-this is weird." Crona tugs at the leash.

"Lets go." Girko grunts as he pulls on their leashes dragging them both with him.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbles as they follow the male nurse.

They're silent.

Maka looks over to see Crona staring at her..his cheeks slightly tinted.

When he sees he's been caught he looks away his face getting darker.

"What?" Maka smirks at him.

"N-Nothing!" He squeaks.

"You thinking about last night?"

By the way his face gets a impossible shade of red she knows she hit the hammer right on the head.

"Fun wasn't it?" She reaches over and grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers.

Crona looks down at their hands with big eyes..they're so bright.

A wobbly smile comes to his face, it's still so red.

"A-Any thing is fun with you Maka.." He mumbles shyly.

"Especially in bed right?" She gives him a wink causing him to squeak.

Maka smiles as she rubs her thumb against his hand.

"I-I was sad to wake up with out you there.." Crona mumbles looking away. "I-I was almost scared that..l-last night was all a dream."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"Y-You left a mark.." He whispers looking over at Giriko cautiously. "O-On my thigh from your nails.."

Maka frowns.

She didn't think she was digging in his skin that hard..

"I-It didn't hurt." He quickly adds seeing the look on her face. "I-I didn't really even notice you doing it.."

"..If I do that again tell me to stop." She looks at him firmly. "I shouldn't be leaving marks like that."

"I-It's ok." He smiles at her..it's so sweet. "I-I'm glad you did it..i-it's proof that last night wasn't just a dream..t-that you really came back..t-that you promised me you wouldn't leave.."

Maka stares at Crona..her cheeks getting slightly tinted.

He's to cute..

She doesn't deserve this boy.

"Your to cute Crona.." She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-Your c-c-cuter Maka.." He blushes averting his gaze.

"Yeah right." She grunts. "Your cuter then a basket full of kittens."

"Y-Your cuter then ten baskets of kittens." He counters, looking proud of himself.

Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"Your cuter then 100,000,000 baskets of kittens." She takes a deep breath.

"T-That's a lot of kittens!" He shrieks his eyes wide.

"Hell yeah and your cuter then all of them." She kisses his nose.

"T-That's impossible.." He blushes darkly and shifts.

"How?" She squeezes his hand. "I'm looking at the possibility right now."

"Oh my god can you two stop?!" Girko groans. "Your so sweet it's sickening!."

"Your just jealous no one is calling you cute." Maka grunts. "Your old with the face of a deranged wolf."

"Bitch i'm sexy." He snaps.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Maka can't help but to chuckle.

Crona looks over at her smiles getting what she's saying.

"What ever." He grunts as they stop in front of a door. He gets his keys out and unlockes the door. "Here we go.."

They walk in with Crona holding her closer.

"Are father who art in heaven hallow be thy name.." Justin kneels on the floor, his hands together in prayer, his head bowed, eyes closed. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.."

Crona raises an eye brow watching the boy with curiosity.

Maka just stares at him blankly.

She hates this guy.

"Give us the stay are daily bread and forgive us are trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us.."

Girko starts to tap his foot impatiently.

"Lead us not to temptation but deliver us from evil." Justin takes a deep breath as he opens his eyes. "Amen."

"You done?" Girko grunts.

"Yes I-" Justin smiles slightly at the male nurse but when his eyes fall on Maka and Crona his eyes harden. "Oh it's you two."

"Yeah we're not frilled with seeing you either." Maka grunts.

"Did you see what I just did?" Justin stands up brushing himself off. "It's called praying. You should try it some time."

"Fuck you." Maka spats, feeling her anger bubble up.

"D-Don't let him get to you Maka.." Crona frowns, grabbing her arm. "Y-Your giving him what he wants."

"I know but..he's just so..ugh." Maka groans but she lets Crona hugg her.

"I-I know.." Crona nuzzles the top of her head.

Justin stares at them a moment before his nose wrinkles up.

"How sinful." He looks away.

"So..lets go then." Girko grunts as he walks over to Justin with the leash. "Got to watch a assembly-"

"Oh dear." Justin pitches the bridge of his nose before he sends Maka a glare. "Nice going. Learn some self control."

"Y-You don't have any room to be talking J-Justin." Crona speaks up before she can, he's glaring at the other boy.

Justin's eyes narrow.

"Alright lets not start a fight I don't feel like fucking dealing with that." Girko grumbles as he puts the leash on Justin.

"What on earth is this?!" Justin frowns tugging at the leash.

"Stein's orders." Girko grunts as he starts to pull all three of them out the room. "it's the only way I can take all of you to the cafeteria"

"Oh how I despise that man!" Justin huffs but walks willingly with Girko.

Maka just rolls her eyes.

"_Lets show him real hate Maka."_ That voice coos.

She tenses up.

It's back.

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns tightening his grip on her hand. "Y-You ok?"

"I'm fine.." She lies..her breathing is uneven.

_"I will never leave you Maka..just give in to me..it will be so much easier."_

Maka grinds her teeth.

"_Give in to me!"_

"M-Maka!" Crona suddenly yelps. "Y-Your h-hand is to tight!"

She blinks as she looks down.

She has his hand in a choker hold..the skin turning a different closer from lack of circulating.

Maka quickly lets go of him as if his hand was on fire.

"..I'm sorry."

"I-It's ok Maka." He looks her in the eyes.

He really forgives her.

Maka takes his hand and kisses it gently.

She will hurt him.

This is nothing.

She will make him cry.

She will make him bleed.

This is only the beginning.

Her lips twitch up into that smile.

"M-Maka." Crona frowns as he touches her face.

She frowns.

"..I'm good." She takes a deep breath.

"Not for long." Justin scoffs into their conversation.

"B-Butt out J-Justin." Crona snaps causing Maka to look at him a little surprised.

"So she brings out your aggression?" He smirks. "Of course she would, her kind is known to do that to men. They fall in love with them easily only for the witches to destroy them. That is your fate Crona, you have fallen in love with misery."

Maka looks away.

Deep down she knows he's right.

She will be the death of him.

The final straw.

"N-No I fell in love with Maka." His eyes narrow and his grip on his arm tightens. "S-She gives me nothing but happiness."

"We'll see how long that last." Justin smirks. "Then again your use to not being loved by witches aren't you?"

Crona's eyes flare at that and he grinds his teeth.

He's getting pissed.

"Justin fuck off!" Maka suddenly shouts, the light above them shatters and the glasses falls on the boy.

Justin covers his face but he gets cut on his arms.

Maka is grinning from ear to ear.

"_That's it..let your anger flow. This is are way."_

"Leave Crona alone.." She giggles. "If you continue i'll punish you."

"You don't scare me." He spats. "Your nothing but a creature of the dark. You will be destroyed with the darkness."

"Man what the hell?" Girko looks at the light with wide eyes then back down at the three patients. "Lets keep moving before this whole fucking place crashes down on us."

Justin turns away from them and starts walking.

Crona gives her hand a squeeze and her giggleing dies on her lips.

She looks over at him with blank eyes.

"A-Are you ok?" His eyes shake a little as he takes her in.

"..I'm fine.." She takes a deep breath steadying herself.

Crona keeps his eyes on her, a frown on his face.

They all walk in silence for a while.

Justin staying close to Girko.

Crona staying close to Maka.

She can feel his affection for her at how gently he rubs her hand in his.

The way his blue eyes light up as they fall on her.

She can't understand his feelings for her.

They're to strong...to different from her own.

Sometimes..she wish she could be like Crona...

But she can't.

_"We can never love."_ That voice growls. "I_t's not a part of us."_

Because she is evil.

But she wishes she wasn't.

Maka smiles sadly at Crona.

She wishes she was a better person for him.

But she isn't.

She's a witch.

* * *

Maka leans her head against Crona's shoulder as they wait for all the patient's to find there seats.

They have a screen in the cafeteria set up for all to see.

Justin sits next to her, staring at her with those soulless eyes.

Girko sits beside him drinking out of his water bottle, his eyes getting out of focused.

All the patient's are groaning to themselves, sending her glares every once and a while.

She doesn't care.

Her hand is in Crona's tightly.

"So my cross was of use to you." Justin suddenly whispers in her ear. "But fighting Asura is useless. He always get's what he wants."

Maka doesn't respond.

"The snake is coming. You have a decision to make." The boy smirks as he leans away. "What will your fate be witch?"

"I-Is he talking to you?" Crona whispers in her other ear, looking at the other boy with narrowed eyes. "W-What is he saying?"

"Nothing important." She grunts as she leans closer to him.

The lights dim down as the movie begins to start.

"Hey Crona?" She turns to look at him.

"Y-Yes?" He looks at her with those beautiful eyes.

"..Could I sleep with you again tonight?" She blushes a little. "It was nice.."

"O-Of course." His gaze shifts. "I-I was..I-I was actually thinking about..a-asking you the same thing but..I-I was afraid you would get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" She raises an eye brow.

"W-Well Ragnarok says your not suppose to ask a girl to sleep with you, t-they're suppose to jump on you." Crona frowns. "I-I don't really get it."

"Well Ragnarok is a butt." She grunts.

"A-A butt?" Crona cracks a smile at her and giggles a little.

"What? He is!" She smirks.

"Y-Yeah but I wasn't expecting you to c-call him a b-butt.." He chuckles.

"I'm just good like that." She laughs with him.

"Will you to be quiet?" Justin growls. "Your being rude."

Maka and Crona give him the middle finger.

"Sinners." He scoffs still glaring at them.

They ingore him.

"You know lust is a sin?" Justin's eyes narrow.

"You know I don't give a fuck?" Maka snaps.

"Lust for a witch is a horrid sin." He glares at Crona.

"You know pride is a sin?" Maka grunts glaring back at him.

"Of course I do." He blinks looking back at her. "But I'm not prideful."

"Yeah right, get out of here with that shit." She growls.

_"Let's get rid of him."_

"I can do what ever the hell I want." Maka leans over and licks up Crona's cheek causing him to squeak and his face to get red. "If I want to lust for him, I can and I don't give a fuck what you say. Mind your own fucking business for once."

"You will burn in the endless fires with your mother."

That was to much.

"You son of a bitch!" Maka screams punching him across the face. "You don't talk about my fucking mom!"

_"Kill him! Kill him!"_

"I'm going to rip you a part! Your blood will be paint for these floors!" Maka giggles as her fingers start to twitch.

She jumps towards him, a large smile ripped out on her face.

The lights are flickering.

The whole cafeteria is watching them.

Justin grabs a chair and bashes it on her side.

She yelps in surprise as she falls down, Justin getting on her smirking.

"Your no match for me witch-

Justin is tackled by Crona..or should she say Ragnarok.

He punches the blond boy a couple times in the face before nurses flock to break up the fight.

Maka lays on the floor..her shaking green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"_You can't fight me anymore..it's over..just give in."_

She just stays there not blinking.

Ragnarok grabs Justin's hand and twist the wrist till there's a crack.

The boy cries out as he punches him in the face.

He busted Crona's lip.

A deep anger burns in her.

All of the lights in the cafeteria suddenly break, the glass raining down on the patients and nurses.

Nurses scramble to calm down the patients.

"Why do you fight for her?!" Justin growls as he punches Ragnarok in the stomach, his eyes flare. "She's going to die anyway! Nothing good can come from her and you know this! You of all people should know this!"

"Stop talking." Ragnarok head butts him.

Justin falls to the ground, hs eyes closed, and his head bleeding.

Nurses are all over the place trying to calm down all the other patients.

Maka watches as Crona's eyes flash back to his.

He walks over towards her and kneels down next to her, his eyes wide and shaking.

He touches her so softly and says something..but she can't hear him.

"_Break his heart."_

She puts a hand on his chest causing him to stop talking.

Maka closes her eyes as she feels his heart beat against her hand.

_"Make it stop."_

She grabs him by his gown and pulls him down, clashing her lips to his.

"_He's all yours."_

Maka throws him down, climbing on top of him she pins his hands to the floor, kissing him deeply.

"_He's all yours."_

Screams sound around them as the patients struggle with the nurses.

Maka bites his lip right where it's busted causing him to groan in pain and for her to taste his sweet blood.

"_He's all yours."_

Maka pulls away to look down at the boy who is looking up at her with wide eyes, his face so red.

"Your all mine." A large smile rips out on her face, her eyes shaking down at him.

"I-I'm all yours." He looks up at her with no fear..his eyes light up in that adoration.

Maybe he doesn't see how twisted this is.

Maybe he can't tell the smile on her face means bad news.

But as her eyes look into his..

Her smile falls.

They stare at each other for a moment..

For once she can't read his eyes..

Maka leans in and gently licks his lip in apology.

She tastes his blood.

_"Get use to the taste."_ The voice chuckles. "_He is yours, and so is his blood."_

Maka pulls away from him in alarm.

"I-It's ok." Crona leans up after her a frown on his face. "I-It didn't hurt."

"Crona.." She sighs as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok.." He holds her so gently.

"No it's not."

Maka bows her head as the nurses finally get to them.

"This can never be ok."

* * *

Maka stares up at the ceiling unblinking.

She feels all the gazes of the nurses on her.

They're afraid of her.

She can tell.

Maka is considered dangerous now..just as her mother was.

She grinds her teeth at the thought.

They all have their needles ready..there pathetic bodies tremble as they stare at her.

She hates them.

Stein's coming soon..

She doesn't want to deal with him and his questions.

He thought her mother was insane and now he thinks she is insane.

Nothing she could say could justify her actions.

"She's really like her mother huh?" A nurse whispers to another.

"Yeah..it's creepy man."

"Maybe it really got passed on to her."

"No.. she's not as bad as Kami, that was one crazy bitch."

"Well Kami started out like this..unresponsive."

Maka puts her hands over her ears, her teeth grit.

She doesn't want to hear this.

She will lose it and kill them all.

_"Do it Maka."_

Her breathing is uneven, that bubbling feeling is becoming unbearable.

"Did you see what Crona did to Justin?" A nurse whispers.

"Yes! He broke his hand because he touched this girl!"

"Crona has a thing for her, I think they're a couple."

"Crazy people shouldn't get in relationships." Someone chuckles. "Love is crazy enough as it is."

"Amen to that!"

"They don't know.." Maka speaks to herself staring up at the ceiling.

"_And neither do you."_

Maka wants to stop this..to stop what she has with Crona but..

She can't.

She doesn't want to hurt him but..she wouldn't be able to stay away.

Maka is a very selfish person.

She wants Crona even though she knows she will end up hurting him..

But she promised she wouldn't leave him..

He doesn't want her to go.

He thinks he loves her.

It's sad really..

He deserves someone who can give him love, someone who won't hurt him yet..

He chose her.

And she doesn't love him.

And she will hurt him.

Her heart is beating so fast.

Maka grips the sheets.

Crona please leave her..

Crona please don't leave her..

She doesn't know what she wants..

Everything is confusing and her head swirls.

Crona's beautiful pale blue eyes flash threw her head.

She doesn't deserve him.

But she wants him.

It's something she knows she shouldn't have..yet she's greedy with him.

He is hers.

Nothing will take him away from her but..at the same time..

Wouldn't it be best if he wasn't with her?

It's to confusing but..

Maka has bigger problems right now.

Her necklace is on fire..

She reaches to take it off but as soon as she touches it..

Darkness consumes her.

* * *

_Maka opens her eyes only for her heart to be lifted up..then just to plummet._

_She is back at the park in town.._

_But something is wrong with it._

_The swing set she use to swing on as a kid is destroyed, the poles scattered everywhere like a hurricane came threw and blew it apart._

_The bench where her mother and her use to sit in is no longer there..just a pile of wood._

_The beautiful pond no longer is filled with blue water..it's filled with something dark and red._

_The grass is dead and dry crunching under her feet._

_The moon casts shadows on this place making it so Maka wants to run and scream from here but.._

_She stays put._

_She isn't alone._

_Her mother stands before her..dressed in black with her skin so pale._

_She has no eyes._

_Just black holes where they use to be._

_She's covered in blood.._

_Three vertical eyes on her dress stare back at Maka causing her to take a step back._

_"Don't be afraid Maka." Her mother speaks softly. "It's only me.."_

_"But your.." She feels the lump in her throat as she takes her in._

_She can't look at those black holes._

_"I'm dead." She speaks slowly. "But I haven't moved on baby..I can't."_

_"What do you mean?" Maka's eyes shake not able to look at anything but those vertical eyes._

_"I'm stuck to the demon." She smiles sadly. "But even if I moved on..I wouldn't be going any where good baby."_

_"Mom is this really you?" Her voice shakes. "Or is someone trying to mess with me? I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore!"_

_"I never wanted this for you." She frowns deeply. "I don't have much time..he is coming but I have to warn you.."_

_Her mother takes a step forward and by sheer will power Maka doesn't take a step back._

_"People are lying to you baby, there using my name for things I didn't want." She points to Maka's chest. "That necklace was not meant for you to find..I didn't want this for you! I didn't want you to end up like me! Believe me when I say baby I was close to destroying the demon once and for all..but I was betrayed."_

_Blood starts to leak from the black holes like tears._

_"I never wanted you to be a witch..to have to feel such hate.." Her mother's voice is shaky. "Please Maka..don't let the darkness over power you, don't trust anyone.."_

_"Mom.." She takes a deep breath. "..We're evil aren't we?"_

_"Your what you choose to be." Her mother speaks firmly. "Remember that baby."_

_Suddenly the moon turns red..the park gets all the more darker._

_It's so cold Maka can see her breath._

_"Run baby." Her mother speaks urgently before she disappears._

_Maka takes off running..already knowing what's coming._

_Everything starts to melt around her into blood.._

_Soon she's swimming in it, it's so much.._

_Something grabs her leg and she gets pulled down into it._

_Maka can't breath but she still fights._

_Kicking out but it keeps pulling her deep into this thick substance._

_She's pulled into a cave, finally getting out of the blood and the thing lets go of her._

_Maka takes deep breaths trying to wipe the blood off her face but it just smears it._

_It's everywhere on her._

_"Poor Maka.." The demon grins at her, it's scarves dancing around him madly. "Look how dirty you are, such a shame.."_

_Maka jumps up looking for a way out of here but..there is none._

_"It's over.." It coos as it starts to walk closer._

_Maka takes steps back._

_"No one can help you now.." It's grin rips it's skin. "I love your fear..fear me more girl."_

_Her teeth chatter, her legs feeling weak._

_She falls to her knees._

_Maka is so afarid._

_"You have the same look in your eyes as your mother did." It chuckles darkly as it opens it's hand._

_Her mother's eyes lay in them..bloody, staring back at her._

_"I liked them so much I decided to keep them." It's smile is devilish. "Yours will be a nice add to my collection."_

_Maka stares at her mother's eyes._

_That fear dies in her._

_All she feels is anger._

_"You fucking bastard!" She screams, more like roars as she gets back up. "I'm not fucking running anymore! I'm going to rip you to shreds! How dare you do this to my mother! You will pay for all you have done to her, you mother fucker!"_

_"Unleash me Maka!" The voice screams with her._

_This time..Maka doesn't fight it._

_There is a click inside her._

_Then a pop._

_"Your dead!" She laughs as she charges for the demon._

_"Lets see." It's smile falls as it lashes it's scarves out for her._

_Maka just giggles as she points at them, sending them a different way._

_"Is this all you got?!" Maka's smile is so large as she stumbles over towards him, she points at him._

_When the demon tries to move he can't..his feet are stuck to the ground._

_"Wouldn't want you trying to get away.." Maka stops right in front of it's face. "That would ruin all the fun!"_

_"Your completely mad girl." The demon smirks at her. "You can't hurt me with madness..I am the demon of madness after all-_

_Maka grabs it's arm and rips it off._

_It doesn't come off fully at first..she has to twist and pull..hearing the bone crack and the skin rip._

_The demon keeps smirking at her._

_It won't be smiling for long._

_Maka digs her hand into the open stump of the arm, giggling in fits as she rips out bloody peices of flesh._

_The demon keeps smirking._

_Maka roars as she bites into it's neck right were the jugular vein is._

_Her teeth sink in and then she rips out._

_The demon's blood squirts on her like a water fall but.._

_It's still smirking._

_Maka's hands twitch as she shoves them into the demon's stomach, breaking the skin, she digs further till she grabs his intestines._

_She starts pulling them out laughing like a maniac._

_"So much guts!" She digs back in pulling out it's stomach. "It's so gooey!"_

_The demon is still smirking._

_Maka digs up to the ribs and breaks one off, pulling it out and examining it with a horrid smile._

_Then she shoves it threw the mask into the demon's eye._

_It's still smirking._

_Maka keeps pulling this demon apart till it's nothing but a head on a piece of meat.._

_It's still smirking._

_"Oh poor Maka.." It coos at her still able to speak. "You have competely lost it..such a evil creature you are."_

_"Stop talking!" She screams but she's smiling as she takes another one of it's ribs and shoves it threw it's forehead._

_The demon falls with a splat._

_"I killed you! I killed you, you mother fucker!" Maka throws her head back. "That was so fun! So fun!"_

_"The fun is only beginning." That voice coos.._

_But Maka finds she's the one speaking this time._

_It's no longer a voice..it's her voice._

_Maka keeps laughing._

_A light surrounds her._

* * *

Maka groans as her eyes open.

Her vision is blurry..and her head is killing her..

She moves around a little in something wet..

Wait wet?

Maka blinks trying to get her vision back.

She does..but she wish she didn't..

Maka is laying in blood..

She jumps up in alarm only to see the horrid scene in front of her.

Blood is every where..all over the room along with mangled limbs and guts.

Bodies lay all around..or what's left of them.

They were ripped apart limb from limb..

Maka recognizes them as the nurses now..

One has what looks to be a bone sticking out of his eye, other's have no arms..

One female nurse got her intestines ripped out..they're now tied in a bow like you would put on a present.

They're all dead..and none of them got the easy way out.

Maka's eyes fall on the walls..

In blood there is a message.

"_Witch."_

That's all it says and that's all it needs to.

Maka looks down to see she is covered in blood..all their blood.

In her hand..is someone's foot.

Instead of throwing it away and screaming like a normal person would do..a sane person, Maka pulls it close to her face to examine it.

She looks over all the mangled bodies and finds the one that is missing a foot.

Maka throws it over towards it but doesn't get up.

Her tongue comes out and licks up the blood on her lips.

It's metallic..

It's sweet.

Maka's eyes look at the wall near the door.

Another message in blood is written.

"_There is no going back."_

And Maka knows this is true.

She remembers all their screams..

She killed them.

She killed them all.

Maka doesn't scream.

She doesn't cry.

She laughs.

She made the walls so pretty! White is so boring!..no red is where it's at.

And now red is everywhere.

Maka keeps laughing feeling nothing but joy..

There is no sorrow, no regret.

Just bliss..happiness..

"It feels good doesn't it?" That voice coos but..

It's Maka who is speaking..it's no longer in her head.

Maka nods, giggling.

It feels so fucking good!

The blood coating her..the screams of her victims..the feel of their guts..

It feels so fucking good!

Maka lays back down in the blood with that large grin on her face as she moves her arms and legs.

She's making an angel.

A blood angel.

Blood is just as fun as snow.

And it's red.

She can make a snow man with these nurses' body parts..she doesn't need snow.

She doesn't need the color white.

All she needs is red..sweet...sweet red.

The door opens.

Maka looks up to see Stein with a couple other nurses.

A woman nurse screams at the horrid sight, her eyes roll back, and she falls back.

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing this shit!" One nurse takes off running.

Soon all the nurses either pass out or have made a run for it.

The only one left is Stein.

He looks at all the blood with those cold eyes, taking in the scene as if it was just something there.

Then his eyes fall on hers..

They're hard, cold, judging.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Maka giggles looking at the man with shaky eyes. "I painted the room a different color! Aren't you happy?!"

Stein's glasses glare as he takes out a couple needles...

Then he steps inside.

He has stepped into the lions den.

"Ohh you want some of this?" Maka gets up, some guts falling off her gown she didn't notice was there.

Stein doesn't answer her, he just charges.

Maka waits for him to get to her..she licks her lips of the blood that is still on them..her fingers starting to twitch.

He is more paint.

That's all he is.

Nothing more.

Stein grabs her arm and is about to shove a needle in it but..

Maka has different plans.

"You think it's ok to go around stabbing people like you do?!" Maka screams in his face as she grabs his arm and yanks it off of her. "I think it's time you had a taste of your own medicine!"

She forces him to stab himself with the needle..with a lot of strength she's never had before.

She can never go back.

"Shit!" Stein backs away from her in alarm but his eyes are already unfocused.

"Not so pleasant is it mr. doctor?" Maka giggles as she walks slowly over towards him..her feet making a spating sound as they hit the blood.

"I..I need..back up.." Stein talks into his jacket before he falls to his knees as Maka makes it to him.

She grins down at him as she slowly reaches out towards him..

Her hands lighting up..they twitch.

Stein falls down, his eyes closed.

She's close to touching him..to ending him..

"Maka...my my.."

She stops to turn to look towards the door.

Medusa stands in the door way with that smirk on her face..she's wearing a nurses outfit.

"Will you look at you?" She coos. "This is a beautiful sight..I thought I'd never see the day.."

Maka can only laugh as she turns her attention back on Stein.

She wants to kill him.

"Now now.." Medusa appears in front of her, poking her in the forehead causing her to stumble back. " You have done enough for today..if you continue, you will strain yourself and I don't want that. It's time for you to work on your control..this is good but if you can't control your madness the demon will take you even after such good progress."

"Don't touch me!" She giggles as she smacks her hand away. "I'll do what I want! I want to destroy! Destroy the world!"

"If that is what you want, that is what we will do." Medusa takes a step closer. "Together we can have it all Maka."

"Destroy! Destroy!" She giggles madly. "I want to destroy you!"

Maka charges for her with that grin on her face.

"_Snake-snake, Cobra-cobra."_ Medusa speaks hushly.

Maka is sent flying back, hitting the wall hard with a thump.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" She pouts as she gets back up.

"You must calm down." Her eyes narrow. "Or this will all be wasted."

"I don't want to calm down!" Maka runs back towards her. "This is to much fucking fun!"

Medusa watches her for a moment before she smiles.

She snaps her finger and she's right in front of Maka.

Medusa grabs her face, her piercing eyes burning into hers.

"Calm down Maka.." She purrs as she rubs her face. " It's over now..your all mine."

Maka's giggling slowly starts to die on her lips as she stares into her eyes.

Her knees buckle but Medusa catches her, laying her down gently on the floor..the floor covered in blood.

"Your hate..it's so beautiful Maka.." Medusa looks down at her body covered in blood with glee. "I could never hope for such a prize.."

Her eyes shake as she stares up at this woman unable to do anything.

She's frozen.

"You have given in to your true nature.." Medusa rubs her cheek gently, her long nails almost piercing her skin. "Your mine now Maka..my plan is falling into place.."

Maka's body twitches but she puts a hand over it, stopping it.

Medusa starts to chant something low..

Maka's body relaxes and her eyes close.

"Vale!" Nurses run into the room looking at Medusa with shaking eyes. "What the fuck happened?!"

"The patient had a freak out..killed the nurses that were in here.." Medusa turns to look at them. "Get the bodies out of here, call the families, get the janitors here they have a lot to clean up. Get Stein to the infirmary to rest till he wakes up."

"What about..her?" The nurse looks down at the sleeping Maka and shutters.

"I'll deal with her." Medusa stands up with Maka hanging limply in her arms. "I'll wash her up..keep a eye on her till the room is cleaned up."

"Are you sure about that Vale?" The nurse looks at her with a frown on his face. "If that girl did all this shit I don't think it's safe for you to be around her."

"I'll be fine, I have medicine to keep her out..besides.." Medusa starts to past all the bodies..she walks past the nurse out the door. "..I believe you have enough to deal with yourself."

Medusa walks slowly down the hall with Maka in her arms..

She can't help the large smirk on her face.

Everyone is running opposite of her..trying to get to the room..to help.

Medusa looks down at the girl in her arms..her piercing eyes lighting up.

"It's all falling together..much better then I could ever hope." She tightens her grip on her. " If only your mother could have seen..that this is what your truly meant to be."

Maka doesn't respond.

"..It's not time yet..but it's coming soon." Medusa leans close. "You will be my daughter..my heir..but first.."

She pulls away..her serpent tongue coming out to lick her lips.

"Lets do..a little experiment with my son shall we?"

Maka doesn't respond.

Medusa crackles madly.

* * *

Crona shivers..a dark feeling gripping his heart.

He's close to hyperventilating..

He knows this feeling all to well..

The crushing grip of fear on his heart..

How cold his body gets..

Something is wrong..

Something is really wrong.

"Ragnarok.." The boy calls softly from his corner, his pink bangs in his eyes from laying his head down for so long. "What's going on out there?"

"Like hell if I know." Ragnarok appears with an irritated look on his face. "Looks like some shit went down, saw body bags, cleaning shit...just a whole bunch of shit going on."

"C-Could you see where it was coming from?" Crona frowns.

"Nope and i'm not getting any closer." Ragnarok grunts. "Your bitch of a mother is here..I don't know where but I feel her."

"I-I feel her too.." Crona grips his knees to his chest, his breathing becoming uneven. "W-What could she be planning? She h-hasn't told us anything! W-What is she trying to do?!"

"What do you think?" Ragnarok grunts. "Face the facts Crona. You knew what she wanted from the very beginning."

"B-But..b-but I didn't know it was her!" Crona trembles. "I-I didn't know I-it was going to effect Maka.."

"You should have known better then to fall in love with Medusa's fucking toy." Ragnarok looks away..something flashing threw his eyes. "..You know if she found out..she would hate you."

"I-I know.." Crona looks down..his eyes getting watery.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Crona doesn't respond.

"If you tell her she will leave you."

Crona's breath catches.

"If you tell her she will hate you."

His teeth chatter.

"I-isn't there something we can do Ragnarok? C-Can't we..c-can't we stop it?" Crona looks up..his tears falling now.

"You mean go against Medusa? Hell no." Ragnarok scoffs. "I'm not dealing with the consequences of that shit..we wouldn't be able to beat her and you know that. So stop bitching and just finish what you started."

Crona bows his head.

"..B-But what's going to happen when we finish?" Crona's voice is so shaky. "W-What's going to happen to Maka?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Ragnarok looks away.

Crona's tears fall down his cheeks, his eyes shaking with guilt.

"S-She trusted me.."

"A lot of people trusted us." Ragnarok still doesn't look at him. "And we betrayed them all."

Crona doesn't respond, his shoulders shaking in silent crying.

"Crona stop with this shit." Ragnarok growls but..it's soft.

When Crona doesn't stop he shoves him, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

"I said fucking quit!"

Crona gets still.

They're silent for a moment.

"Ragnarok go check on Maka.." Crona speaks slowly.

The other boy just gives him a look before he disappears.

Crona leans his head back against the wall..

"..W-What have I done?" He looks at his hands with shaky eyes before he holds his face with them. "M-Maka I didn't know..I-I swear I didn't know.."

Ragnarok reappears..a odd look on his face.

"W-Well?" Crona sniffles trying to stop crying again.

"..She's in her room.."

"A-And? Is she ok?"

"I don't know." Ragnarok speaks slowly looking at Crona cautiously. "I ran into Medusa..."

"W-What does that have to do with Maka-"

Crona stops.

His heart feels like it just stopped.

"Medusa was in the room with Maka when I appeared in there...Maka kind of was just..sitting there." He takes a breath. "Medusa didn't say anything to me either just..told me not to touch her."

"W-What did she do?" Crona speaks quietly at first..his eyes wide but soon they narrow. "W-What did she do?! W-What did she fucking do?!"

Ragnarok's eyes widen a little at his out burst.

"Like fuck if I know, she didn't look hurt though." He studies Crona. "Man your getting riled up about this. You knew Medusa had her eyes on her."

"I-I know. I-I know.." Crona takes deep breaths as he stands up. "T-Take me to her Ragnarok-

"I don't think that's a good idea." He glares. "The witch said not to touch her, your pushing your luck with not doing what she said but to go against her..hell I don't know what she's going to do."

Crona's teeth chatter at the thought.

Maka's smile flashes threw his head..her beautiful green eyes staring into his.

Crona puts a hand to his heart.

"I-I don't care." Crona looks at Ragnarok. "I need t-to make sure she's ok..I-I need too."

"Medusa's going to-

"I-I don't care!" Crona grips his hair. "S-She has taken everything from me..b-but I can't let her take Maka..I-I can't just..n-no..I-I won't.."

He looks at Ragnarok with those tears falling down his face.

"I-Im terrified but..I-I love her.." His cheeks tint at saying this to the other boy but his eyes are firm. "I-I have to make sure she is ok.."

"What if she isn't?" Ragnarok growls. "What the fuck are you going to do then?"

"I-I don't know..." He speaks slowly. "..b-but i'll do something..a-anything is better then just staying here.."

Ragnarok studies Crona for a moment, his face blank.

"P-Please Ragnarok?" Crona grips his arm with the other.

"Your really going to do this?"

"Y-Yes."

"Your a dumb ass."

"I don't c-care."

"But your my dumb ass so.." He smirks at him. "Lets do this shit." He walks over to the door and opens it up.

Crona's eyes widen a little looking at the other boy in shock.

"Come on! Before I change my mind." He grumbles.

Crona's eyes go back to normal as he nods and runs out of the room.

"Ragnarok...' Crona speaks quietly as he walks silently down the dark hallway. "W-What ever happens..you don't hurt Maka."

"I can't promise that." He grunts. "You come first, your my fucking second body. If she atacks so will I."

"J-Just don't." Crona takes a deep breath as he comes to a stop in front of her door..the door of the girl he loves.

"..." Ragnarok doesn't say anything as he opens the door.

Crona holds it open as he walks in.

His breath hitches.

Maka sits on the floor with her head bowed..her hair is still wet and dripping.

He can't see her eyes.

"M-Maka.." He speaks slowly, hopefully.

Her head slowly lifts up.

Her eyes are large and dilated..

They peak at him from her wet bangs.

A large smile rips out on her face.

"Oh hello Crona.." She purrs in a dark voice. "Why don't you come in?"

Maka moves her finger in a gesturing way..

Crona is pulled in by a strong force..the door shutting behind him.

It clicks.

His fate is sealed.

* * *

**...shit just got really crazy...just really really crazy.**

**thank you so much for your reviews! I got up to 300 now:)**

**i'm up late on a school night doing this so yeah..i don't have much to say lol.**

**till next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

The clicking of the door is music to Maka's ears.

He's locked in.

He is all hers.

Maka's smile grows as her eyes take in the boy in front of her.

Crona looks at her with those blue eyes shaking, his arm gripping the other tightly, his breathing is uneven.

He's searching her eyes for something desperately..hopefully..

But he doesn't find it.

She can tell by that look..

The look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you Crona.." Maka giggles as she stands up, stumbling a little as she gives him a lop-sided smile. "I missed you so much..so fucking much!"

"I-I missed you too M-Maka.." The boy speaks slowly..carefully. "..W-What happened? W-What did Medusa do to you?"

"Your mom's such a bitch!" Her fingers twitch. "She's such a bitch! I wanted to destroy her but she said noooo...Well I get the second best thing..No I get the best thing.."

Her eyes light up in dark glee.

"I get you instead Crona.." She giggles as she takes a step closer.

"M-Maka.." Crona's eyes shake as he takes a step back, that fear flashing threw his eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are Crona?" Maka licks her lips.

Crona can only nod at her, his eyes following her every movement.

"Good because they're fucking gorgeous! Especially with that fear..I could just eat them up." Maka throws her head back. "I have to rip them out! I have to have them! They would look perfect on the wall don't you think?! Right by the window?!"

She's getting closer, walking painfully slow.

"But I also like your fingers..and your small legs..hmm I just like everything about you Crona! I just need to take it all for my own so I can have you forever!"

Crona hits his back to the wall..he can't back up anymore.

"M-Maka you don't really want to kill me.." He speaks slowly, his eyes looking into her dilated ones.

"But I do! Oh but don't worry Crona..you will get special treatment.." She is walking closer, her fingers twitching. "You won't get the easy way out like those nurses! Their deaths were way to fast..that won't be you Crona..I will take all the time I need on you..I will break every single bone in your body, hear every cry of pain from those sweet lips..it's going to be so fun! Aren't you excited?!"

She crackles madly, her whole body shaking so much she has to stop walking.

"Y-You.." His eyes widen his face getting pale. "..Y-You're..I-I feel..Y-Your're a full-

"Witch!" She laughs so high pitched the boy winces. "Yup, yup! I'm a witch! And it feels so fucking good! I like being this Crona..Don't you want me to feel good?"

"Of course M-Maka but.." He frowns deeply. "Y-You didn't want this earlier today..t-this isn't you..i-it can't be."

"But it is! It's completely me!" Her wet hair drips on the floor starting a small puddle. "This has always been me!"

"M-Maka.." The boy looks so conflicted..not knowing what to do..

But why is he thinking so hard?

He's going to be dead soon anyway.

"Why so serious?" She tilts her head that grin ripping out on her face. "I wish I could tell you it will all be over soon..but no, it isn't. I'll make you feel everything Crona because I like you! I fucking like you and you deserve all my attention! All of you deserves my touch..I will touch everywhere inside you.."

Maka keeps giggling, she's a couple feet away from him now.

Then something weird happens.

Crona's eyes stop shaking..along with his body..

A look of..resolve lights up those blue eyes as he bows his head.

"..T-This is all my fault.." His voice is so quiet. "I-I caused this..I-I deserve what you do to me Maka but I.."

He looks back up at her..his eyes so watery.

"I-I'll do all I can to fix this..t-to amend what I've done to you.."

"Stop talking!" Maka suddenly screams as she charges for him her hands ready to grap him, to rip him apart. " I don't want to hear you talk! I want to hear you scream!"

Crona looks her in the eyes..excepting this.

He's justing going to take it.

"..I-I still love you Maka.." He speaks the words so softly, his eyes not looking away from hers.

Maka just giggles at this, her smile growing as she's about to touch the boy..

This comment may not seem to have effected her on the out side..but inside Maka something is starting to shift.

* * *

_Maka's eyes open..it's feels like it's been forever since she's opened them.._

_Her eyes are heavy and she looks around groggily._

_Maka is in a dark room..the only light coming from a fire place._

_The flames crackle illuminating a large chair in this room.._

_Someone is in the chair._

_Maka grips her fist as she slowly walks towards it..._

_She knows who it is.._

_She knows who she lost control to.._

_Maka holds her breath as she stops right behind it._

_She gathers her courage and peeks around the chair quickly._

_No one is in it._

_"What..?" Maka frowns coming out from behind to study it._

_"Looking for someone?" A voice coos behind her causing her to whip around._

_The other Maka is smirking at her..the girl is practically glowing in this darkness._

_"What's wrong?" She chuckles. "You look tense.."_

_"Get out." Maka grinds her teeth. "Now."_

_"Your telling yourself to get out Maka." She shrugs. "I'm afraid that's not how it works..why are you trying to fight me still? Are you not the one to let me out? Why are you trying to stop me now?"_

_"I can't let you hurt him.." She grips her fist._

_"But you want to hurt him Maka..you want to rip him apart." The girl smirks when she tenses. " Stop trying to be something your not."_

_"I don't want to kill Crona.." She takes a deep breath. "I never wanted to kill him.." Her eyes get hard as she glares at the other girl. "It's always been you..not me."_

_"But who am I?" She coos. "I'm you, Maka."_

_"I don't care! This is as far as your getting! Your not going to hurt Crona!" She screams. "I'm drawing the line here!"_

_"You can't redraw the line you erased." The girl scoffs. "You asked for me and here I am. Stop being such a brat."_

_" I didn't know what I was doing!" Her eyes narrow. "I'm warning you.. don't hurt Crona..don't touch him."_

_"It's a little to late for that." The girl crackles madly._

_"What did you do?!" Maka screams._

_"You already know Maka! We are one in the same!" She laughs._

_"I'll kill you!" Maka charges for the other girl._

_"Just like you killed all those nurses?" The girl smirks._

_"Fuck you! That was you! Not me!"_

_"But who am I Maka?!"_

_Maka lets out a battle cry as she pulls her fist back ready to beat the shit out of this girl..out of herself._

_"Your no match for me Maka.." The girl chuckles as her hands light up. "But lets see what you can do.."_

* * *

"Your dead! Dead, dead, dead!" Maka squeals as her hand is close to grabbing Crona's face again.

The boy's head is busted from her basting it against the wall.

She's about to do it again when the boy tenses.

His eyes flash.

"Get the fuck off him you crazy bitch!" The boy growls as he grabs Maka by the hand and twists it.

Her hand doesn't break.

She only giggles as he punches her in the face causing her to stumble back a little.

"I warned you! Now your fucking dead!" The boy roars as he charges for her.

Maka smirks as her body fades away.

She reappears right behind him.

"Oh how fun!" She giggles as she hits him in the back of his head, sending him into the wall.

The boy is quick to rebound and instead of punching her in the face like it looked like he was going to do, he kicks her legs.

Maka's grin doesn't fall as she does, hitting the floor with a thump.

The boy doesn't waste time, getting on her,punching her in the face.

They don't hurt.

Or maybe they do.

Maka is laughing to hard.

"Hit me again! Do it! Do it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice bitch." The boy grabs her by the neck, his grip so tight.

He's choking her but her body is still shaking in her laughter.

The boy's grip suddenly loosens..his eyes flashing with something..something fighting with him.

"Crona what the fuck are you doing?!" The boy screeches as the flickering gets worse. "She's fucking trying to kill you! What the fucks wrong with you?!"

Soon the boy bows his head, his grip loosening on her completely as another boy appears by his side.

"I-I told you not to hurt her." Crona snaps, his teeth grit.

"You dumb ass! She's trying to kill you! That isn't her any more!" Ragnarok's eyes flare, his chest puffing up.

"I-I don't care-

"Hey."

Crona stops to look down at the girl he is still on, she's looking at him with that lop-sided smile.

"Hey."

"Y-Yes Maka?" He raises an eye brow at this change in her..and she sees a hope in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to say you have such a fat ass." Maka giggles. "I mean damn!"

Crona's face gets so dark and he squeaks when she grabs his ass, drigging her nails into him.

"Your so fucking cute I could just eat you up!" She crackles as she grabs his face with the other hand, digging her nails in, breaking the skin as power leaves her hand, sending the boy flying back into the wall.

Crona crys out in pain.

Maka's eyes flutter..her smile growing.

"You sick bitch!" Ragnarok growls as he charges for her.

Maka jerks her head towards him, giving a crooked smile.

"That's me!" Her hands light up. "I'm tired of you getting in the way you stupid boy..I don't want to play with somthing that's already dead!~"

"Bitch I'll end you!" His eyes are on fire as he reaches out to grab her.

"Nope!" She smirks as she points at him.

He stops in mid run.

"Now good bye! Have a nice fucking day somewhere else!" She giggles as she throws the boy out of the room..him going threw the wall.

A power surrounds the room.

She hears banging on the door.

"Let me the fuck back in!" He's roaring hitting the door so hard.

Maka doesn't care about him.

Her eyes fall on Crona who is forcing himself up.

It's just her and him..

He's all hers..

Maka's smile is so large her fingers twitching.

"This is where the fun begins Crona.." She points at him and watches as the boy struggles to move his feet.

He can't.

He's stuck.

He's hers.

"You know I like you Crona? I like you so fucking much..your not like the others.." She chuckles darkly as she taks a step closer. "So i'll make your death interesting..special. No one will have gone threw what you are about to..i'll keep you alive till it's over..I will take my time with you.."

"M-Maka.." His eyes start to shake. "..P-Please I know this isn't you..y-your not like her Maka!"

"I'm a witch." Maka chuckles as she stops right in front of the boy. "This is exactly me.."

Maka's lips curl up into the sickest of smiles.

"Lets begin..shall we?"

* * *

_Maka hits the wall with a cry of pain._

_She falls to the ground..her body limp._

_This isn't good._

_She's losing and she's losing badly._

_"It's no use." The other girl smirks, her hands lighting back up. "Your finished and so is the boy."_

_"No.." Maka grinds her teeth as she forces herself up. " It's not over for him..Maybe me..Maybe you, but not him."_

_"Why do you fight so hard for him Maka?" The girl frowns. "He is nothing special, just a boy, we have killed boys before haven't we Maka?"_

_"Crona is different.." Maka grips her arm that's hurt, her eyes hard. "I'm not giving up till your dead."_

_"Your going to kill yourself." She raises an eye brow._

_"If that's what it takes." Maka screams as she charges for the girl again._

_All she does is flick of her wrist and she's sent back into the wall._

_"Your becoming a problem.." The girl gumbles as she snaps her finger._

_A cage appears in the room._

_"This will shut you up.." She smirks at the girl who is barely able to stand now.._

_Maka's body is lifted up and floated towards the cage.._

_"Good bye Maka..and hello me."_

* * *

Maka's fist connects with the boy's face once again.

She doesn't know how many times she's hit him but..

His lip is busted, blood coming out of his lip and nose.

His cheeks are swollen.

The boy trembles but he's biting his lip..holding back his cries of pain.

Maka doesn't like that.

"Don't be a tease!" She giggles as she leans in, holding his face tightly in her hands, she starts to lick his chin where the blood fell down to.

It taste so sweet..

She moves up and bites one of his swollen cheeks.

He whimpers in pain.

And she loves it.

"Your so frail.." She pulls away to examine his body..her eyes lighting at his stomach. "You'll be easy to break!"

She punches him in the stomach, hard.

He cries out in pain, blood coming out of his mouth, splashing on her face.

Maka is grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes that's it.." She pushes where she just hit him, causing more blood to come out of his mouth, his cries getting louder.

"M-Maka.." He whimpers out, his body trembling.

"You know I don't love you Crona?" She drigs her nails into his thighs, scratching down them leaving dark red lines. "I enjoy your pain, I enjoy your cries. I don't love you at all."

Crona doesn't respond, his breathing uneven as he bites his lip.

"I could care less about you, your nothing but my play toy." She sinks her teeth into his thigh, tasting the blood there.

"N-No!" Crona suddenly shouts, his voice so shaky. "T-That's not true! I-I know..I-I know you at least care for me Maka..I-I know you do..y-you can't just.."

"But I don't care for you.." She comes up with his blood on her mouth. "If I did, would I be doing this to you Crona? No. I don't love you. I don't care for you."

"M-Maka..hurt me...k-kill me but..but d-don't say that.." His eyes start to get watery. "Y-You have to care..s-somewhere I know that you-

"I never cared. I only did what I felt like doing. I used you to make it threw my own problems." A smirk comes to her face as she licks up some more blood on his cheek. " I used your body to make me feel better..I took your innocence for myself.." She runs a hand up his leg towards his stomach and presses where she hit again. The boy coughs blood. " Your nothing to me. You never were. I just used you, don't you get it?"

The boy's body shakes, his head bowed so she can't see his face.

"Well?" She grabs his face lifting it up.

Tears stream down the boys cheeks..his body shaking in spasms from his slient crying.

"That's it.." She giggles as she leans in, licking the tears as they fall. "I never cared! Your nothing!"

"I-Is it sad..?" Crona's voice is shaky as he looks her in the eyes..tears keep falling down his face. "E-Even if..y-your telling me the truth now..and you never cared for me..I-It doesn't change anything.."

His tears mix with his blood.

"..I-I still love you.." He looks her in the eyes..

And she sees that strong emotion in them..

Her eyes flicker.

"M-Maka?"

Her breath hitches.

"Shut the hell up!" She screams as her fist connects with his face again. "Stop making me feel shit!"

* * *

_"It's over." The girl coos as Maka floats by her._

_She doesn't respond._

_"You have nothing to worry about..I'll protect us and save us." She smirks. "Forget all about the boy..he's in the past."_

_Maka's eyes are closed._

_"I have everything under control.."Maka's body floats above the cage..about to be thrown in._

_Maka doesn't care._

_It's over._

_"..I-I still love you.." Crona's voice sounds threw all the darkness._

_Maka's eyes shoot open._

_He..He still loves her?.._

_Even after all of this?.._

_She knows she's hurting him..she doesn't know what's completely going on but..she knows.._

_And yet he's saying he still loves her.._

_Maka's teeth grind as she stops floating, falling to the ground next to the cage, her eyes burning into the girl._

_"It's not fucking over." Maka growls as she tackles the girl, punching her in the face. "This is my fucking body! I'm the one in charge you bitch!"_

_"It's to late to save him!" The girl cries out, her eyes shaking. "And what are you planing on doing? Killing me?! You would kill yourself?! You can't!"_

_"Maybe not but.." Maka smirks. "I'll work with what I got."_

_"What are you-_

_Maka grabs the girl by the neck and throws her into the cage._

_It locks.._

_"You dumb bitch!" The girl screams, struggling with the bars. "This won't hold me forever!"_

_"And when you come out i'll be right here waiting to kick your ass." Maka smirks at her as the room lights up._

_"You can never get rid of me Maka! You let me out! It can never go back!"_

_"And it doesn't need to.." Maka smiles sadly. " it can never go back but..I can be in control..just enough not to kill Crona.."_

_Maka smirks._

_"I'm what I chose to be after all."_

* * *

Maka's eyes flutter open.

Her vision is blurry but she blinks desperately..

She needs to see the damage done..

Her eyes fall on the boy..

Her breath hitches.

Crona is on his knees now..blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. His face is bruised up..different colors of blue and black adore his face. His gown is ripped showing off the long cuts she gave him on his thighs and chest from her nails.

He is wheezeing..as if it's hard for him to breath.

But he's breathing and that's relief enough.

She made it in time.

The boy slowly looks up..tears still falling down his face as his eyes meet hers.

Maka doesn't feel...anything.

She doesn't feel sorrow.

Or regret.

But deep down something is stinging..like a small jolt of electric shock.

She dosesn't let that show though.

Maka's not sure if he realizes she's in contol now..he looks at her with those tears falling down his face, his body shaking.

He looks so hurt..almost broken.

"Crona.." She speaks softly unable to say anthing else.

The boy's eyes widen, lighting up so bright at just his name being said.

"M-Maka? Maka? A-Are you back?" Crona tries to get up but his legs shake and he falls back down.

"I'm back." Maka's voice is unsure.

"_Not completely."_ That voice sneers.

It can never go back.

She can see the difference in herself even if she locked up that side of her..

She doesn't feel...

Nothing good anyway.

"M-Maka i'm so.." Crona puts a hand to his mouth as he coughs up more blood.

She looks at the red liquid..

Being pulled to it and put off by it at the same time.

Maka walks over slowly towards the boy, her eyes blank.

She kneels in front of him, her eyes looking into his watery ones..looking at his bruised face.

There's a stabbing feeling in her heart.

"I hurt you." Her voice is shaky as she reaches out touching his face gently causing him to wince. "I hurt you so bad Crona.."

"I-It's ok-

"Don't you dare say it's ok." Maka snaps, her eyes starting to shake as she takes in his abused body. "I almost fucking killed you! That isn't ok Crona! I fucking lost it and almost killed you!"

"..I-I know it wasn't you M-Maka.." He speaks weakly but his eyes..

Oh his eyes..

They still hold that adoration..that strong feeling in them.

"Don't look at me like that.." She hears her voice crack. "You can't just..after all that you can't fucking look at me the same way! You shouldn't care for me! You should hate me!"

"B-But I don't." He reaches out a shaky hand, resting it on her cheek. "I-I could never hate you..t-this is nothing.."

He gives her a weak smile..the blood still on the corner of his mouth.

"I fucked you up Crona..your bleeding so much and oh god..your face.." Her voice cracks again. "Please..just..yell at me, hit me, do something! Don't just forgive me for this! I'm evil Crona! You can't just let this slide! You can't just keep caring for me like this didn't happen!"

"Y-You want me to do something?" He looks at her serious, his voice getting dark.

"..Yes.." She grips her fist and looks away. "Just..hurt me back...just..do something.."

"Ok." He grabs her face and turns it towards him, glaring at her.

He pushes his bloody lips against hers causing her to gasp in surprise.

It's a soft kiss..full of passion..full of affection..

This alone causes her tears to fall.

He pulls away...his eyes softly looking into hers.

"I-I love you Maka..and this doesn't change that. N-Nothing could.." He smiles at her. "Y-You said it yourself..I-I'm yours..and I always will be.."

"You can't.." She looks away from him as she wipes her tears. "You can't do that! I'm a full witch now Crona! I'm evil! I will end up killing you! I barely stopped myself now!..please just leave..just stay far away."

"I-I'm not going anywhere..r-remeber what I told you last night? I-I told you we would deal with this togther and I-I meant it. I-I knew then I would get hurt and I know now that you will hurt me again but..I-I don't care.." His shaky hands cup her cheeks. "I only c-care about you..a-and I'm going to stay by you..n-no matter what."

"Crona.." Her voice cracks at saying his name. "I'm nothing but trouble..I don't want to hurt you again." Her eyes look into his. "Crona I'm evil..even after all this..I have to say I'm still happy..I still feel fucking joy from what I did..I'm no longer the same Maka..I can never go back."

"D-Do you care for me?" His body trembles, his eyes shaking so bad.

The answer could break him.

Maka doesn't hesitate.

"Yes."

And just like that...all the fear and doubt leaves his eyes..his body stops trembling.

"A-As long as you care for me Maka..t-there's no reason to go back.." He looks her in the eyes. "You say your no longer the same Maka but..you cried for hurting me..witches dont cry Maka..they don't feel sorrow for hurting others..you still arent like Medusa..your different from the other witches."

"Crona I ripped a woman's intestines out and made a fucking bow out of them!" Her eyes shake as she grips her hair..she can feel the smile on her face. "Do you see this?! The smile?! I fucking like it! If that isn't evil..I don't know what is."

"I killed people too Maka-

"Medusa made you, you didn't want to. You feel guilty about it Crona I don't. I don't feel anything but joy when I think about it..even now when I locked her away.." Her eyes shake and her smile falls. "..I can never go back."

"M-Maka you feel remorse for what you done." He looks her in the eyes.

"No I don't! I really don't!"

"T-Then what is this?" He reaches out a shaky hand and touches her cheek, wiping her tears off for her to see. "..Y-You started crying when talking about killing those people Maka..y-you cried when you saw you hurt me..m-maybe you do enjoy it but there's another part of you that doesn't..a-and it's still there Maka even after you became a full witch..you still feel remorse..t-that's what makes you different."

"I'm not different by much.." She pulls away, hugging herself. "I'm still evil. I feel it now..the hate..hate for everything..everyone.." Her eyes look up at the way he tenses. "..At least almost everyone..but even you I hurt Crona and I care so much about you..I'm evil."

"M-Maka any one who went threw the same t-things you have..t-they would be full of hate too..y-you have had it so hard even if you weren't a witch..y-you would hate just the same." He looks her in the eyes weakly. "J-Just you saying you care for me..t-tells me even after all this your not to far gone."

"I'm completely gone Crona..or maybe I never really was here.." Her voice gets soft. "..When I think back to who I use to be..and then to what I've become there's a part of me that wants to just hide from this but then..there's this other part that feels joy..and right now I even feel relief..to let all this bad out..it's like letting out a bunch of compressed air from a bottle..I just..feel better."

"T-Then maybe you can control it better now." He gives her a weak smile. "Y-You let a lot of power out..m-maybe things will be easier to deal with from here on out? O-Of course you will always want to hurt someone..b-but maybe you'll be able to control it better.."

"What if I don't get better?" She looks at him, her eyes going hard. "Do you really want to take that risk? I didn't kill you this time but next time you might not be so lucky."

"I-I know." His face is getting really pale. "I-I..will take the risk for you M-Maka..y-your worth it and r-really..I-I couldn't go on with out you anyway.."

He smiles weakly at her, his frail body starting to shake.

"..Let me help you get somewhere more comfortable." Maka gets up and points at him..it came natural.

Crona tenses a little as he is lifted up.

"_Throw him, crush him."_

Maka moves him slowly till he's hovering over her bed..then she lays him on it gently.

"Y-You did it.." Crona smiles brightly at her.

"Yeah..it's a lot easier now.." Maka walks over and sits on the bed studying the boy..

His gown has some red spots from his blood soaking threw.

"I'm going to take off your gown ok?" She looks him in the eyes. "I want to get a look at what I did to you..I might be able to help."

"..O-Ok Maka.." Crona takes a deep breath his face getting red and he shifts, obviously uncomfortable with it.

"It's ok i'll cover you." Maka takes the blanket and when she lifts the gown she puts it over his waist.

Crona calms down a little only to wince as she lifts his body so she can pull the gown from over his head.

It's ugly.

Cuts are everywhere on his body but what's really bad is his stomach..

It's black..she hit it so hard she turned his pale skin a black color.

Her finger tips lightly brush the bruise causing Crona to take a in take of breath.

She did this to him

She caused this.

"_Don't you like it?"_

Maka leans down and begins to lightly kiss the bruise.

Crona whimpers in pain but soon that melts away.

She feels her power leave her as she kisses the mark she caused..

Slowly but surely it disappears..leaving nothing but smooth silky skin..

From there, her tongue works it's way over all the cuts..licking up his blood causing his breathing to become uneven but at the same time as her tongue goes over each cut they disappear.

His blood is sweet..

Like candy.

She slowly starts to lick down his stomach pulling the blanket back so she can get to his thighs.

They're deep cuts on them.

Crona groans as she sucks and licks down the cuts, healing them and getting a treat at the same time.

"I'm sorry.." She kisses up to his neck and licks a cut there. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"I-It's ok Maka.." He sounds a lot better now, his voice no longer stained. "..Y-Your healing me."

"Yeah..you taste good Crona." She sucks on the cut.

"T-Thank you.." He speaks nervously his body heating up as he groans.

Maka pulls back to look at her work.

His body is completely healed..just silky pale skin like it never happened.

But it did.

Crona trembles under her gaze as her eyes fall on his lower waist.

She can't help but to smirk.

"Some one likes this." She teases.

"Y-Your licking me and biting me!" He blushes darkly him squeaking in defense. "I-It's hard not to..get one."

"Well I just beat the shit out of you but I still can give you a stiffy like that." She snaps her finger and chuckles. "I'm starting to think you like pain Crona."

"I-I do not!" But his blush darkens even more.

"Are you sure?" She smirks. "Your blushing offly dark there Crona.."

She gets a dangerous glint in her eye as she leans closer.

"I-I just!" His gaze shifts as he tries to hide his face in his pillow only to wince.

"Now hold up I still have to heal your face.." She leans over, laying her body on his as she licks his swollen cheeks.

Maka pulls back to watch as they turn from a blue color to a red.

He's still blushing.

"If your going to stay with me you better get use to pain Crona.." A grin rips out on her face as she licks his lower lip. "I may be able to stop myself from killing you but i'll hurt you all the time..don't you know?"

"I-I can handle it." He looks her in the eyes.

"You really want to stay by me after all of this?" She looks at him seriously. "I can't say what's going to happen after this..hell.. I killed a whole bunch of people and almost killed you, all this when I just turned into a full witch. What ever happens after this won't be sunshine and rainbows."

"T-That's ok..Ragnarok doesn't like rainbows anyway." Crona mumbles so seriously.

Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"What I meant is it's not going to be good Crona."

"Oh w-well it wasn't to good to start with." He smiles sadly. "B-But if we made it this far..we can make it to the end.." His eyes get a far away look. "..W-We can finish this.."

"Crona think about what i'm saying." She takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to go Crona, even after this I don't want you to leave but..I know it's best for you..so choose now.." Her eyes lock onto his. "If you choose to stay by me..i'm not letting you go no matter what..I will hold on to you as I squeeze out your dying breath..so choose what you do now Crona.."

"I-I'm staying with you." He doesn't even blink.

"Your fate is sealed." She leans close as she rips off the blanket, exposing him fully.

He squeaks and tenses but she grabs his face and clashes his lips with hers.

Crona melts into her, her tongue exploring his metallic tasting mouth.

Her hands roam over his body hungrily, feeling all his smooth skin..

Maybe she should make some more cuts..add some texture.

"Crona.." She pulls away from him, her breathing uneven just as his is. "I'm about to make you mine..tell me now if you want to leave and i'll let you while I still can but if you continue this..your mine."

"I-I was yours from the start." He speaks against her lips.

That's it.

Maka loses all control.

She leans in biting his lip hard causing him to gasp. Maka takes this chance to shove her tongue as far as it will go down his throat.

Crona gags a little as he goes to wrap his arms around her..

She grabs his wrists and shoves his hands down, pinning them to the bed.

Maka looks Crona in his eyes..they shake with excitement..his face so red..

He doesn't know what he's doing..

But it's to late.

His fate is sealed.

Maka takes his hands and makes them rub up her thighs, taking the gown with them.

"M-Maka what are you-" His question dies on his lips as the gown comes off of her.

Crona's eyes, beyond his control, instantly roam her body taking in the girl on top of him.

Maka watches the blood fall down his nose, how red his face is, how wide his eyes are.

He's about to faint.

"Don't you past out on me!" She slaps him aross the face, a growl admitting threw her throat.

Maka softens a little as his eyes go back to focus just a little as he looks her in the eyes..only her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbles as she rubs his cheek. "I'm a bit more aggressive huh?"

"I-It's ok.." Crona's voice is shaky his eyes staining to keep them on her face.

"Do you really want someone like me?" She leans closer, her bare chest brushing against his causing him to shiver and gulp. " I'll never care about you like you do to me."

"T-That's ok.." He takes a deep breath. "I-I can deal with that..as long as I have you M-Maka..d-don't leave me."

"As you wish." She pulls back, the boy still so focused on her eyes.

Maka looks at him blankly.

"Hey Crona is there something on my chest?"

"W-What-" His eyes instantly go down only to shoot back up, he leans his head back as he gasps for breath. "D-D-Don't do that!"

"Can't handle it?" She smirks at him. "Well..your not going to be able to handle this either.."

Maka shifts her body lower.

"W-What?" He shivers as she grabs his member, a gasp escaping his lips.

"A promise." Maka positions herself over him and with out giving any warning slams down on his errection.

She didn't think this threw.

Most people get warmed up before they just shove the whole fucking dick in especially when your a virgin but she didn't.

Maka bites her lip holding back a whimper as the tip of his head hits a barrier..

She's going to have to break it.

Meanwhile Crona's..well..

"M-Maka!" He moans despite his eyes being wide with fear. "W-What are you doing?! It feels like I'm _ngh_...ripping you in half! I don't think it's suppose to go in there! I-It's _oh god_..to small!."

And really he is kinda ripping her.

The boy is large compared to her small virgin hole.

But she ripped this boy..

So now he's ripping her..causing her pain..

It's a promise..

A promise of them..of the pain that is sure to follow them..

Maka ignores him as she shoves down again.

The barrier doesn't break and this time she whimpers as Crona moans.

"S-Stop Maka! Y-Your hurting yourself!" He looks at her with concern as his hands reach out to her..maybe to push her off.

She just grabs his hands and shoves them back down.

This pain is nothing..

And she deserves it..

In a way she thinks of it as a way to punish herself but most of all..

It's a promise.

Maka takes a deep breath, sweat dripping down her brow as she slams down one final time.

The bairrer breaks as Crona goes all the way in.

Maka bites her lip as she drigs her nails into his wrists.

"O-Oh my god! D-Did I just break you?" He moans unable to help it but his eyes are wide with fear as he feels something wet slide down his shaft and onto to his thigh. "M-Maka are you -_ngh_- bleeding?! O-Oh god is this going to kill you?!"

"I'm fine." Her breath is uneven as she starts to move up and down on him..despite the pain she's in. "The bleeding's normal Crona..this is a promise..a promise of us, of are pain..of the blood that is going to be shed." She leans close to his face as she moves slowly on him at fist. "We don't leave each other..no matter what. We stick with each other threw the pain and blood..we deal with it..do you understand?"

"I-I.." He bites his lip trying to talk but all he can do is moan, he ends up giving her a nodd, his eyes are so hazy, out of focus.

"You have to stay with me." Maka lets go of his wrist to grip into his shoulders moving a bit faster as the pain turns into pleasure. "If you past out..are promise won't work and i'll be upset."

This gets his eyes to focus right back up as he grips the bed sheets, his moans and groans getting louder as she keeps pounding down on him, going faster and faster.

"_Ngh_..M-Maka your so..t-tight.." He wheezes out his eyes straining to keep focus. "A-And warm..t-this is.._oh god_..t-this is nothing like before it's-_Maka_!"

He moaned her name as she scratched down his chest with her nails..leaving a line in his skin.

"Say my name louder Crona." She purrs as she digs deeper into his flesh as she hops up and down on the boy..sweat is dripping down her face runing down her chest..down her body. Her breathing is uneven.

"Maka!" he almost screams as his back arches causing his hips to meet hers.

She can't help but to moan at feeling him hit a spot with this movement.

Crona's shaky hands go to her waist as he starts to move his hips against hers..

It's still really soft and timid but..

It feels so good.

"Mm Crona." She moans as she picks up the speed, her nails digging all over his flesh.

Surprisingly he picks up speed with her, his moans a lot louder then hers as he tightens his grip on her waist.

"Oh Maka.." A growl of approval escapes his throat as he rocks his hips going deeper into her.

She moves his hands so there gripping her ass as she leans down licking the blood she caused on his chest.

His heart is beating so fast..and so is hers..

His breathing is so heavy.

Crona's grip tightens on her ass as he pounds faster into her over come by the feeling.

Maka moans resting her head on his chest but she looks at his eyes..

There so hazy..so unfocused..nothing but lust..and affection.

He's biting his lip..his face is serious, he's concentrating hard on this.

Maka takes him in with her eyes..how messy his hair is..the cuts running down his body now..

It's so hot.

He shoves her back down on him.

Maka moans as his eyes flutter.

He suddenly lets go of her.

"M-Maka I have the feeling that-

She doesn't listen as she keeps going, groaning as she forces him in and out of her.

"_Ngh_! M-Maka i'm close to..t-to you know! Y-You got to _Ah!_ s-stop.." He's moaning though.

He doesn't want her to stop.

Maka keeps going..if anything she goes faster.

"D-Don't! I-I'm really about to!-"

Maka pulls off of him just in time as the boy releases unto his stomach, a strangled cry leaving his throat as his body completely relaxes.

He goes limp.

Maka watches as his eyes roll back, his head leans back.

He pasted out..

But it doesn't matter now..the promise has been made.

Maka studies the boy..at how relaxed he looks..at how weak he looks.

Her eyes fall on all the cuts she made on him..they're not deep but some are bleeding.

It makes the sight all the more beautiful.

Maka's eyes feel hazy as she looks at the peaceful boy.

The promise was tiring..

Maka falls beside the boy and pulls up the blanket but first..

She gently puts back on her gown then goes to shove Crona's back on.

He's going to need a new gown..

Maka pulls the blanket over there necks as she grabs the boy and pulls him close, laying his limp head against her chest.

The boy mews in her arms, curling his legs closer to her and she can't help but to smile as she runs her hands threw this pink locks.

Maka kisses the top of his head as her eyes close.

They made a promise.

A promise of there relationship.

A promise of blood, pain and pleasure.

That's all it is..and that's all it needs to be.

His fate is sealed.

He is hers, and she is his.

This promise can not be broken..

No matter what.

* * *

"Alright you fucking bitch! You better not have killed Crona he's my-" Ragnarok finally bust threw the door, his face red from anger, his chest puffed up but as his eyes fall on Crona..

He stops in his tracks.

Crona lays in the arms of Maka..the girl holding him close as she sleeps nuzzled in his head. Their hands are together..their fingers intertwined..they look so peaceful.

Crona is ok..he looks fine..and really it doesn't take a genius to figure out why there both smiling so big.

"Ah what the hell! They go from fighting each other to hot sex in like a fucking second? I know I wasn't out of here that long!" He throws his arms in the air but..he can't help the smirk on his face.

Ragnarok almost feels..well relieved as his eyes fall on the unhurt boy-

He scowls.

And maybe..

His eyes fall on the girl..the girl he was planning on killing just a second ago, planning on ripping her to pieces.

Maybe he's even a little relieved that she's ok, that he doesn't have to kill her-

Ragnarok shakes his head a glare on his face.

Hell no.

He doesn't feel.

He doesn't care about anyone.

Just as no one cares for him.

It's science.

That's how the world goes.

But as his eyes take in the two..so close to each other..huddled in each other's warmth...he can't help but to feel..jealous.

Ragnarok grips his fist and looks away.

The feeling looks nice..something warm and soft but he can't feel that. He didn't even feel that when he was alive.

There was never warmth, or anything soft.

Everything was cold and hard like his heart.

Ragnarok feels a slight tugging as he looks back at the two..

He wants that feeling.

To feel the warmth.

He almost..wants to join them, to fit in so snuggly behind the girl.

They would fit perfectly but..

He has no warmth and he couldn't feel there's.

He doesn't have a body but they do..

They can feel pleasure while he feels..

Nothing.

Nothing but hate and pain.

Ragnarok would never, ever admit it but he's fucking jealous of Crona..

And it kills him to even think that but..it's true.

Crona has a body, he has his life, and he is experiencing love.

Ragnarok doesn't have any of those things.

He is just a body guard stuck to this boy since the beginning..all because of a stupid mistake.

But he won't think about that now.

He would destroy the place out of his anger.

Ragnarok hates this about himself..he hates thinking.

Thinking leads to feeling..and who the fuck needs to feel when your fucking dead?

He'd rather not think.

He just goes head first and thats what got him in this mess in the first place.

Because he doesn't think.

He just goes with the first thing that pops into his head.

But.. damn it..

He growls as he punches the wall from looking over at the two again.

It's all their fucking fault! No.. it's that girls fault! Ever since her..she's caused him to think.

To think about the past..to think about what he is..to think about just every fucking thing he didn't want to think about.

Crona never did that..but this girl..she's so fucking nosy..she's caused him to think and now he can't stop it.

It's all her fault..all this stupid bitch's fault.

Ragnarok punches the wall again, his chest puffing up as his eyes flare.

Now he's no better then fucking Crona..No he's not that bad yet but still..

He doesn't feel.

He doesn't think.

But now he is..because of her.

Because of her he longs to feel again.

He longs to be alive.

Of course he's always wanted to live again..to be away from Crona and to have his own life but..

He forgot about that because it was useless and maybe..maybe he gives a little shit about Crona ok? He's been fucking stuck to him since he was four..people grow on you though Ragnarok will never admit this.

He would never admit a lot of things.

Because of the girl he longs to feel warmth again..to feel her..

But that's not possible.

He's dead and fucking dead people aren't suppose to feel this way.

He's not suppose to feel this way.

After all the shit he's been threw..you would think he would learn but..

He doesn't learn.

And he doesn't think..

That is till now..

Because of her..

Ragnork's grip tightens on the wall..

He doesn't look back at the two.

He can't.

He doesn't want to think any more.

Ragnarok takes a breath, recollecting himself as he feels someone else appear in the room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." He grunts as he turns around to face Medusa, the witch smirking over at the two laying in bed with dark glee.

"So my experiment worked?" She chuckles. "I wasn't to sure what was going to happen but..it was sure a interesting sight.."

"This was you..you planned all this didn't you?" Ragnarok eyes' widen as he takes a step back.

Medusa smirks.

His eyes narrow.

"And that wasn't the girl keeping me out.." His breathing is becoming uneven as he glares at her. "It was fucking you! Your the reason I couldn't get back in the room!"

"All true." She chuckles. "I didn't want you ruining my experiment Ragnarok.."

"Crona could have been killed you bitch!" He snaps gripping his fist, his eyes on fire.

"My my Ragnarok why so angry? Why do you care so much? If Crona was killed you would have been set free..unless..you care about the boy?" A smirk rips out on her face at how he tenses. "I thought you didn't care about anyone Ragnarok?."

"Shut the hell up! If Crona were to die I may have been released but.." He looks away. "I woulnd't be going anywhere fucking good."

"That's true. You would have gone straight to hell wouldn't you?" Medusa is crackling now. "How lovely."

"What was the point in all this..?" Ragnarok grinds his teeth. "I know your a sick bitch but you had a reason to doing all this..well what the hell is it? Stop keeping us out of the loop."

"This was a test..I knew of my son's affection for Maka is very strong but..I wanted to know if it was enough to help Maka gain control.." She smirks. "Turns out it was..Maka now has some control which is good even a witch needs control to survive and it seems her control comes from Crona."

"..You didn't know if it was going to work.." He speaks slowly that anger burning him.

"No I didn't, I was fully prepared for the idea that Maka would have killed him." She shrugs. "It wouldn't matter either way..i'm not concerned about him, i'm only concerend about Maka..and it seems luck is on our sides.."

She smirks over at the two.

Ragnarok uses all his self control..not to attack her..

He's learned his lesson.

He knows what will happen to him if he does.

He can't beat her..and it pisses him off to no end.

She is the only one he truly wants to kill.. to make her suffer for taking away his body..for taking away his life and making him..

Like this.

"..What are you planing on doing with her.?" Ragnarok nods over to Maka his face blank. "I know you want her as your heir and some shit but..there's more to it then that isn't there?"

"Don't worry about my plans." She waves him off. "Only worry about my orders."

"What about this fucking demon?"

"I'm handling it." Her cold eyes fall on him. "The first step is complete..now I only need for her to trust in me..and she will."

Medusa turns her back on him.

"Just know.." She turns to look back at him, her body fading. "Your not staying here much longer. It's almost time for you all to leave but while we wait your are to protect her. Her powers are unstable..not intill I can teach her will she be able to fight against the demon so take care of her." Her body disappears all that's left is her eyes. "Don't you let me down."

Then her eyes are gone.

Ragnarok growls and hits the wall again.

He knows the deal..they're nothing but pawns in her big old fucking plans.

She's playing with all of them..

She doesn't care about what happens to him or Crona but the girl is different.

Ragnarok isn't worried about her..he doesn't worry but..

This just pisses him off.

He can't help but to wonder how this is all going to fucking end.

Medusa got what she wanted..the girl is a full witch now..but..

There's more to it..and he knows it.

She's planned it all out from the start..and this pisses him off even more.

How could she have planned this the sick bitch?

Did she plan on her son falling in love with her? That he would be happy? and yet she's playing with this emotion..

She sent him in here with a crazy witch with out blinking.

Crona is nothing but her toy..her pawn to do her bidding.

Then what does that make him?

The toy's guard.

Nothing.

He gets nothing.

He's just there to do the work..

He's just stuck here.

Ragnarok takes a deep breath as he turns to look back at crona and maka..his eyes falling on the girl..

Did she plan her making him feel like this too?

Making him feel..

She probably did.

The bitch likes to make him suffer.

His eyes stay on Maka..

There he goes thinking again..

And feeling.

He will deal with this as he deals with any feeling.

He will hide it.

Feelings are useless for someone like him.

He's dead..they only get in the way.

Ragnarok leans against the wall, his piercing blue eyes looking up at the ceiling.

He won't look at them any more.

He can't look at the warmth he can't have.

No, he will stand here and guard.

That's what he's meant to do.

Nothing more.

* * *

**I actually got it out to you guys! so yeah..they finally did it, let me know what you think! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down! till next time and thank you so much for your support! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_Maka's eyes take in the scene before her.._

_It's been awhile but she remembers this place._

_The moldy walls..the cracked floors.._

_It's hard to forget._

_She's back in that room again._

_The small pink haired boy is standing in the middle of it..his body shaking so bad..a knife in his hand._

_A white bunny lays in front of him..it looks like it wants to run but for some reason..it's just sitting there._

_Medusa looks down at her son with those cold eyes, her arms crossed, that scolding look on her face._

_Ragnarok is here this time..but he's far away from the two, his piercing blue eyes burning holes in the wall he's glaring at._

_He leans against the wall..with the deepest scowl she's ever seen._

_He looks pissed._

_"Well Crona?" Medusa breaks the silence, the tone of her voice dangerous causing the small boy to tense. " I have done every thing for you. All you have to do is kill it. Why are you hesitating?"_

_"M-Medusa I.." Crona gulps, his legs shaking so bad Maka thinks they're going to give but they don't. "P-Please don't make me do this..w-why do I have to kill?-_

_"After all i've done for you..." The woman growls, her arms coming uncross. "You dare talk back to me! Why do you have to kill? You have to kill for that is the only thing you can do! I'll tell you one more time...kill the bunny Crona."_

_The boy bows his head in defeat as he takes a step closer to the bunny still frozen to the spot._

_Ragnarok doesn't look over..that scowl never leaves his face._

_Crona stops before the bunny..his shaky hand lifting up the knife.._

_His eyes tear up as he looks the animal in it's small black eyes._

_He drops the knife._

_"I-I can't do it..I-I can't.." He shakes his head as he falls to his knees, his head bowed in shame not wanting to look at his mother._

_"Just as I thought, useless." Medusa doesn't freak out as Maka thought she would..no, she looks at Ragnarok with that smirk on her face. "Ragnarok why don't you be a dear and help Crona out?"_

_"Bitch i'm not doing shit for you or your fucking son!" Ragnarok snaps, his eyes lighting on fire as he sends her the nastiest of glares. "You think you can just fucking kill me and i'm going to just listen to what you fucking say? You got another thing coming bitch! You can hurt me all you fucking want i'm not helping you, go suck some big ass balls and leave me the hell alone!"_

_"Such a temper." Medusa chuckles, as she moves her finger as in a way to scold him. "Come now boy, be smart about this. No matter what your stuck with Crona. It will be a lot less painless if you just listen to me.." Her eyes narrow. "You know what I'm capable of..didn't you learn your lesson last time?"_

_"I don't give a shit." He growls, his fists tightening to tight balls, his eyes are so narrow..so on fire..his teeth are bared. "I'm not listening to you! I'll make your life a fucking living hell! I'm stuck to him huh? You'll wish I wasn't! I'll get you back for this you sick bitch!"_

_"I'm sure." She waves him off, that smirk still on her face. "Fine, so you won't help my son..oh well I guess you know what that means Crona?"_

_"P-Please don't.." He jumps up, his begging eyes falling on his mother._

_"You disobeyed me now you must be punished." Medusa points at the boy causing him to float in the air. "Into the room you go.." She points to a really moldy door..it opens and Maka can see nothing but darkness._

_"P-Please i'm sorry-_

_He doesn't get to finished before he's thrown into the room, skirting against the hard floor till he stops._

_Ragnarok's scowl has fallen to complete..disbelief as he stares at where the woman just threw her son.._

_"I didn't forget.." Medusa chuckles darkly as she snaps her finger._

_A head appears by her.._

_It's rotting, the eyes are gone, the face cut up so different parts of the skull can be seen.._

_But it has pink hair.._

_"What the fuck is that?" Ragnarok takes a step back staring at the head with his nose wrinkled slightly. "That shit is right ratched! What the hell?!"_

_"This is the boy's father." Medusa crakles at how the boy's face falls again._

_She throws it into the room with Crona and the door shuts._

_Maka can hear Crona's loud crying..his pleading to be let out._

_Ragnarok just looks...shocked._

_"..You sick bitch." His eyes burn into her. "That's your fucking son what's wrong with you?!"_

_"Your right that's my son and I treat him like that for not obeying me." Her eyes narrow. "Then think about how much worse I could do to you? A boy that means nothing? Learn your place Ragnarok and learn it fast."_

_"Fuck you! I'm not your fucking lackey! I'm not doing shit for you!"_

_"We'll see about that.." Medusa smirks at the boy._

_Maka hears that static as everything disappears into a white haze._

_When Maka can see again she's back in the same room._

_Ragnarok is glaring against the wall like before that scowl on his face but..he's watching Crona._

_The small boy is trembling with that knife in his hand again._

_"M-Medusa please don't make me kill s-something..I-I can't..a-and I can't deal with that room anymore." Crona wails the tears already starting to fall down his face._

_"Don't worry Crona..you don't have to worry about killing anything anymore." Medusa coos as she places a bunny on the floor and it stays._

_"R-Really?" Crona looks at her so hopeful, his eyes bright while Ragnarok's eyes narrow at the woman._

_"Really.." Medusa's eyes fall on Ragnarok..that sick smirk coming to her face. "Ragnarok will be doing the killing now."_

_"B-But.." Crona frowns deeply looking at the older boy in concern._

_"I'm not doing shit." He growls, his eyes burning and his chest puffing up._

_"Take control of Crona's body and kill this bunny." Her eyes narrow. "If you refuse to do this there will be consequences."_

_"Lick my ass hole bitch, i'm not doing shit." He gives her the middle finger, his piercing blue eyes never showing a ounce of fear.._

_There's only hate._

_"Be that way." Her hands light up and Ragnarok grinds his teeth, bracing himself._

_She surprises everyone when she turns on Crona and points at him, sending the small boy crashing into the wall causing him to cry out in pain._

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything..his face is still hard but his eyes lost that fire..he wasn't expecting this._

_"M-Medusa.." Crona trembles as he forces himself back up, his eyes wide and shaking._

_"For this boy's disobedience you will be punished Crona, you will be locked in the room for two days, you will not be fed and I will not check on you."_

_"P-Please don't-_

_Medusa points a him as the that moldy door opens again, the small boy is thrown in, his small cries being ignored as the door shuts before he can get out._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok snaps, his eyes on fire. "I'm the one who fucking isn't listening don't fucking lock the kid in that room for two days! What the fucks wrong with you?! I can handle any shit you throw at me don't send it on the brat!"_

_"Your not worth my time." She waves him off. "If you don't want to listen fine, Crona will suffer for it but that doesn't matter does it?" Her eyes turn to him and narrow. "It's not like you care for him right?"_

_"Damn straight!" He snaps, his teeth bared. " The kid is so fucking winey.."_

_"Then you won't mind this." She shrugs as she walks off._

_Crona's crying can be still heard._

_Ragnarok's face falls when she leaves..his hard piercing eyes looking at the door._

_He grips his fist._

_But he doesn't do anything._

_Everything fades away with that static.._

_When it clears..again she's in the same room._

_Crona stands in the middle, Ragnarok on the wall, Medusa looking at her son with cold eyes._

_"Now kill it Crona." She points at the bunny, her eyes dark._

_"B-But I thought you said-_

_"Ragnarok refuses to work with us so you have to do it." Her eyes narrow. "Do it now, i've lost all my patients."_

_"M-Medusa.." He shakes as he stares at the small bunny that's looking right back at him._

_"Do it."_

_"I-I don't want to!" He cries as he runs to his mother and grabs her legs, looking up at her with those begging eyes. "P-Please don't make me..p-please don't send me in that room any more."_

_Ragnarok grips tightly on his fist..that deep scowl on his face._

_"If you refuse to do this Crona you will be going in that room for five days with out food." Her eyes are so cold. "I could care less if you die or not Crona. Your useless."_

_"F-Five days?" Crona's eyes get wide as she kicks him off..his shaky eyes fall on the bunny._

_"The more you hesitate the worst your punishment will become."_

_"I-I-_

_"Six days."_

_"M-Medusa-_

_"Seven days."_

_"I-I can't-_

_"Eight-_

_"Oh my fucking god!" Ragnarok suddenly roars his voice seeming to almost shake the room as his eyes burn into Crona. "What the fuck are you doing kid?! Just fucking kill the thing! It's just a damn bunny no fucking big deal! Your going to fucking die because of some stupid animal! Stop being such a dump ass!"_

_Medusa looks over at the fluming boy..that smirk on her face starting to form._

_Crona eye's are wide as he looks at the older boy in shock..soon that ends though and he's left trembling under the older boy's glare._

_"I-It's hard! E-Every time I try my-_

_"Nine days._

_"Fuck kid! Fucking do it already!"_

_"O-Okay!" Crona shouts in defeat as he tugs at his hair before turning on his heel to face the bunny._

_He grips the knife, and slams it down._

_It's silent as Crona's breathing is harsh._

_"So that's how it's going to be.." Medusa's voice is dark as she looks at how her son had stabbed beside the bunny. "You will spend 10 days in that room but for punishment for not listening to me I'll make you eat your father's eyes before-_

_Ragnarok lets out a loud frustrated growl before he disappears._

_Crona's body tenses..jerks violently for a moment till his eyes change._

_His eyes are burning as he lifts up a foot over the animal's skull._

_"Damn fucking kid! This isnt' a fucking big deal! What the hell is wrong with you?! Making me do this shit!" He stomps his foot down on the bunny's skull..he stomps rapidly, the blood going every where as his teeth are grit..his eyes nothing but hate. "See?! It's fucking easy!"_

_The boy doesn't stop till there's nothing left of the animal's head..it's brains smeared over the floor._

_He pants for a moment not looking at Medusa.._

_The woman is smirking from ear to ear._

_Crona bows his head as Ragnarok reappears next to him._

_Ragnarok's face is that deep scowl..and he doesn't look at Medusa._

_Crona is looking at the other boy in awe..his face covered from the bunny's blood..he looks a little sick._

_"Well.." Medusa coos. "It seems you won't be getting punished Crona..because of Ragnarok.."_

_The older boy growls at this but Crona is looking up at him like he's a hero._

_"You haven't eaten in awhile have you Crona?" The woman smirks as she gets out some money and hands it to the small boy who's eyes are getting so wide. "Get whatever you want with this..this is your reward..and take Ragnarok with you.."_

_Medusa gives the older boy that smirk before she walks out of the room._

_"T-Thank you so much!" Crona turns to the older boy, his eyes sparkling. "Y-You-_

_"Don't fucking talk to me you son of a bitch!" Ragnarok snaps, glaring down at the small boy causing him to squeak. "I didn't want to do a fucking thing but you had to be a dumb ass and couldn't kill a fucking bunny!"_

_Ragnarok lets out a loud groan as he stomps his foot on the floor._

_"Why the fuck did I do that? The fucking bitch has the balls to smirk at me.."_

_"I-I'm sorry Ragnarok I-_

_"I said don't talk to me." His hard eyes burn into him. "This is all your fucking fault! You and your fucking mother!"_

_"A-Are you mad at me?" Crona's eyes water._

_"Yes i'm fucking mad at you! I'm pissed off!" He growls._

_"I-I'm sorry-_

_"Stop fucking apologizing!" He snaps. "Stop looking at me like that! Crying doesn't do shit to me so quit it!"_

_"I-I'm sorry I just..d-don't like making you mad..I-I'm just so sorry about every thing-_

_"Stop talking to me. Get your fucking food and stop talking to me." He looks away that glare on his face._

_"..." Crona frowns deeply but he looks down at the money in his hands. "..I-I guess we could go to the bakery..I-I heard they got some new things there.."_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond, his glare deep, burning holes into the wall._

_Crona frowns as he bows his head and starts to walk out of the room.._

_Ragnarok waits awhile but..he follows._

_Maka watches as Medusa comes back into the room when they're gone..that smirk on her face._

_"Perfect..now I just wait." She chuckles as she holds what looks to be a bloody collar. " I'm sure those boys won't be to happy with what Crona did to their beloved sister's cat.."_

_She chuckles darkly._

_"It's all falling into place..." Medusa looks up at the ceiling. "Soon Ragnarok will be mine to command..i'll show you Kami what a real witch is suppose to do."_

_Her eyes flash with this look..it almost looks like she's in pain._

_"You have been blessed with a girl..yet.." She grinds her teeth, only to shake her head. "..I need to see her..the rumors can't be true"_

_That's when she disappears._

_Where everything disappears._

_Maka finds herself in that dark room again..the one with the fire place._

_She's sitting in the chair, her fingers tapping on it's arm boredly._

_The other Maka is still locked in that cage..grinning at her._

_"What's wrong Maka?" She coos. " It's boring with out me isn't it?"_

_"It's nice with out you." Maka grunts as she stops tapping on the chair._

_"But your not really with out me..it's more like..we're combined now.." She smirks. "You feel the difference in yourself don't you? Your a full witch now..you crave chaos and destruction..Why not give into your desires?"_

_"I'll do what I want." Maka waves the other girl off. " But I won't be your puppet."_

_"Oh? But your already someone's puppet Maka.." The girl smirks. "That woman has you right in the palm of her hand..she's on my side you know?"_

_"I'm no one's puppet." Maka glares. " I decided this. I decided locking you up and becoming a witch-_

_"Did you really?" The girl tilts her head..that smirk on her face. "What if it was all planed from the beginning?"_

_"Impossible." Maka looks away from her._

_"Maybe, maybe not." She chuckles. "We will find out soon enough won't we?"_

_Maka doesn't have time to respond as the room begins to fade away._

_The last thing she sees is that girl's smirk._

* * *

Even though Maka is awake she keeps her eyes closed.

She no longer feels Crona's arms around her..but she knows he's close.

And he's staring at her.

Well..

Crona isn't staring at her.

Maybe her senses have picked up but..she can tell with out looking at him that Ragnarok is in control of his body.

It's weird really.

Maka tries to suppress her smirk as she acts asleep.

The boy's body isn't to close yet not to far either..and he's staring at her.

It's so peaceful.

Time for some pay back.

"Boo bitch-" Maka's eyes shoot open to yell at the boy only to get a punch right in the face. Her head hits against the wall from the force and she groans. "Damn it!"

"That's what you get." Ragnarok smirks at her. "What did you expect me to do? Scream? Jump off the bed? No, something jumps out at me I beat the shit out of it."

"I still made you react.." Maka grumbles as she lays back down on the bed, touching her face she feels the pain melt away.

"Oh yeah that's a real victory there, you got a fist in your face." He smirks at her when she gives him the middle finger. "Your getting better at that."

"What this?" Maka looks down at her middle finger confused. "Thanks I've had years of practice."

"No dumb ass i'm talking about the healing." He grunts as he puts his arms behind his head. "You can do it pretty fast now."

"Yeah it comes in handy..it's like a reaction now, I don't even think about it." She smiles at the boy.

Ragnarok looks at her a moment before looking away, that glare on his face.

"If you keep doing that your face is going to freeze like that."

"Fuck you that's a myth, although.." He smirks. "It would explain why your face looks like you got frozen trying to take a shit."

"I don't look constipated." She grunts flipping him off. " But I'm pretty sure it's to late to save your face, it's already frozen making you look like you got something shoved up your ass."

"Bitch." He growls.

"Dick." She grunts.

Ragnarok doesn't look at her but..she sees the corner of his mouth twitch up..like he wants to smirk or smile but he's stopping himself.

Then his face goes back to being blank.

"So your enjoying the feeling again?" Maka turns on her side facing him, propping her head up with her hand.

"Yup, this bitch feels good now." Ragnarok cracks his neck. "You fucked him good didn't you?"

He smirks at her when she blushes slightly.

"Oh yeah I know what you did..i'll be honest I was surprised." He grunts looking back up at the ceiling. "First your trying to fucking kill him and then when I come back yall just got done fucking. How the hell did that happen? I mean damn, you work fast bitch."

"I don't know really..it kinda just ended up being like that.." Her blush darkens thinking about last night..thinking about there promise. "I'm surprised you didn't kill me."

"I wanted to." He grunts. "I would have too if..some bitch didn't get in my way."

"..Did I hurt you?" She tilts her head at the way he tenses. "I don't really remember much from when I was completely crazy..I wasn't really there you know? but I remember you."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." He doesn't look at her.

"Ragnarok." She looks at him seriously. "..Things are going to get worse from here on out."

"I know." His voice is odd, his eyes flashing with something as he looks at her. "Your a fucking full witch now."

"Yes and i'll always want to hurt Crona..this could happen again.." She looks him in the eyes. "Don't hold back if I ever try to kill him again.."

"I never hold back." He looks away glaring. "You have my word, you try to kill him again i'll be prepared, you will be as good as dead."

"Good."

There's silence.

Ragnarok staring up at the ceiling..something seeming to flicker in his eyes but he doesn't say anything.

"Is he up or still asleep?"

"He's asleep, hell I don't know when he's going to get his ass up." The boy sneakers. "You tired him out didn't you?"

"I guess but i'm tired too." She yawns as she lays her head on his chest.

"Get the fuck off." He growls as he pushes her off. "I'm not a fucking pillow."

"Hey you're in Crona's body and your warm so I have a right to lay on you." Maka glares at him watching as his eyes flicker when she used the word 'warm.'

Huh..

"You don't own his fucking body." He grunts looking away. "You have no rights."

"Well you don't own his body either." She gets closer. " Come on i'm tried Ragnarok."

"I'm borrowing it and I say fuck you-" He uncrosses his arms and at that moment Maka tackles him wrapping her arms around the boy, burying her head in his chest.

Ragnarok tries to get her off but when he realizes she isn't giving in, he lets out a groan.

"Your a annoying bitch you know that?"

"Your just mad because I got what I wanted." Maka smirks as she rubs her head against his chest feeling him tense.

"Clingy bitch." He grunts as he puts his arms behind his head, his eyes burning holes in the ceiling but Maka can hear Crona's heart.

It's beating a bit faster.

They're silent a moment..Maka just waiting for the boy to try to push her off but surprisingly..

He doesn't.

He just lays there, being quiet.

"You know your stuck with me?" Maka mumbles into his chest.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I made a promise with Crona..that I would never leave him." She looks up to look the boy in the eyes. "That means I made you the same promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Ragnarok's eyes flash but they soon turn back hard.

"That's fucking great. Now i'm stuck with two dumb asses." He groans. "As if this bitch wasn't enough!"

"Aw come on Raggy you know you like me." She gives him a wink.

The boy tenses underneath of her as his eyes catch on fire, they narrow.

"Don't call me that." He spats.

"What?..Raggy?" She tilts her head innocently.

"Yes don't fucking call me that! I don't do nicknames especially ones that sound that gay." He flumes. " Your taking out the bad assness of my name you bitch!"

"Aw but Raggy it's cute!" She smirks at how his chest puffs up, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She adds fuel to the fire when she pitches his cheeks.

Maka doesn't fear.

She remembers when Ragnarok scared the shit out of her but now..he doesn't.

It's not that he's gotten any less violent but..

It's the fact she's dangerous herself now.

She can take care of herself.

Ragnarok grabs her wrists and flips their bodies so he's on top of her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He narrows his eyes.

"Or what Raggy?" She smirks at him.

"Oh your asking for it bitch." He punches her in the gut..

And it hurts but..

She's laughing.

"Ok ok ow! Alright I'm sorry!" She chuckles as he gets off her, looking away with that fire in his eyes. "It is a cute nick name though Ragnarok."

"I'm not fucking cute." He snaps.

"Fine, your ugly then."

"Bitch i'm sexy."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She leans down, laying her head on his chest again.

"Oh no, your not laying on me!" He growls grabbing her face trying to push her off. "You pissed me off."

"Aw come on i'm tired." She bites the hand that is trying to push her away.

Ragnarok blinks.

"..Did you just fucking bite me?"

"No."

"Bitch I felt it!"

"Your feeling things."

Ragnarok's eye twitches as he pushes her off, shoving her hard enough she hits her head on the wall again.

"Stay away from me, I don't know what you got." He grunts.

"Fuck you." She gives him the middle finger. "Let me lay on you."

"Hell no."

"I'll sing it."

He gives her a dark glare.

Maka just gives him a smirk.

"God damn it!" He growls, looking away. "Fine! Just shut the fuck up!"

"Okay." She smirks happy with getting what she wants as she lays back on him, wrapping her arms around his body.

Ragnarok grumbles but he doesn't try to push her off his time.

She stays there awhile..just listening to Crona's heart beat..listening to his breathing.

Maka's mind leaves her thinking about yesterday..about how she lost control..at how she hurt Crona just to hell him..then they made that promise.

Her face gets hot as she remembers his moans and the cuts she made on him.

She wonders if they're still there..

Her hand rubs the boy's stomach going lower to his thigh, she starts to move up it to feel on his bare stomach.

He grabs her wrist, digging his nails into her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok's voice sounds odd as he rips her hand away from him. " Your not going to fucking molest him while I'm in control!"

"Why does it matter? I'm touching Crona..it's not like I'm touching you."

This hits a soft spot.

The boy lets go of her, his face falling..his eyes going dull for a moment as he looks at her..

It almost looks like hurt in them but then..

Ragnarok's eyes burn brightly, his eyes so narrow, his teeth bared, his chest puffed up as he glares at her so darkly..

She's never seen him this pissed off before..well at least at her.

He doesn't say anything as he pushes her off, it's a harder shove then before and when she hits the wall she has to hold back a cry of pain.

"You think it's fucking funny don't you?" The boy growls as he punches her in the face. "I bet you think this is fucking hilarious!"

"I don't know what your talking about." She looks back at him but she can't help the smirk starting to grow on her face at seeing the anger in his eyes.

It brings her joy.

She bites her lip.

"..." He glares at her..his breathing uneven as his piercing eyes never leave hers. "You like to fucking remind me all the fucking time don't you? You like making me feel like shit? You like making me..feel?"

He's fluming...him breathing like a bull about to charge.

"What am I making you feel?" She raises an eye brow.

'Nothing!" He hits her one more time before she grabs his wrist.

Ragnarok tenses when she moves so she's right in front of his face, her green eyes burning into his.

He still looks so pissed off.

"..What did I do to make you so mad?" She speaks slowly. "Your not making any sense.."

"Your what doesn't make any fucking sense!" He growls as he rips his hand from hers. "The way you treat me..the way you remind me..no, your what doesn't make any sense. I punch you in the face, I hurt you yet you treat me the same. It's insane!"

"You want to know why I treat you the way I do?" She reaches out grabbing his wrist again.

"No I don't fucking care." He growls before he bows his head.

Crona's body goes limp against her as Ragnarok appears by the bed, his fist gripped.

"I'm leaving-

Ragnarok takes a step forward only to stop when he feels someone grab his wrist.

He looks back at Maka from the corner of his eye, the girl glaring at him.

"Now hold on! You still haven't told me why your being such a dick." She spats. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your doing everything!" He snaps back. "You just piss me off so much!"

"So what? Your acting like this just because you hate me?" She glares. "Well you have to get over that Ragnarok, I told you your stuck with me."

"Just because I'm stuck to Crona." He growls but..it almost sounds bitter. " If not for that fact I wouldn't even be here." He looks away. "You would have him all to yourself, I bet you would like that wouldn't you bitch?"

"It wouldn't be the same with out you." Maka feels his whole body tense..she may have even heard him take a in take of breath but she's not to sure. "Yeah your a dick..and a ass hole..and well..just over all a douche bag but your also a bad ass guy who protects Crona. Me, you, and him are like..I know this is corny but the three musketeers. If there was only two it wouldn't be the same. We're fucking awesome together, we balance out. So yeah, your stuck with me but it's not because your a part of Crona, it's because you're a part of us."

Ragnarok turns to look at her..his face is blank but his eyes..

They're full of shock..surprise..and something else.

"..Us?" He speaks that word carefully as if he said it too harshly he would break it, or it wouldn't be true.

"Us." She gives him a smile..not a smirk, a smile.

Ragnarok's body completely relaxes..like that one word had rid him of a huge weight.

He stares at her oddly now..but his eyes are almost..soft.

"Us.." He speaks it again..like he's testing the word on his tongue.

When he realizes Maka is still smiling at him he looks away..but Maka catches the faint tint of his cheeks.

"That was so gay." He huffs. "And stupid. No need to go all fucking deep like that.."

"You seemed to like it." Maka chuckles. "No need to hide it Ragnarok, you like the idea of us."

"I'm leaving." He grumbles still hiding his face from her as he turns to leave.

"Don't go."

He stops but he doesn't turn around.

"..I won't be able to go back to sleep..and Crona is still out. It would be nice if you would stay and keep me company..."

"You'll be fine." He grunts about to fade away.

"Please?" Her voice is soft.

Ragnarok pauses as he looks back at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm afraid to be alone with him.." Her eyes wander over to the boy who is still sleeping. "What if I lose it again? I want you to be here Ragnarok.."

He doesn't say anything.

He doesn't look at her.

But he walks past her slowly, his dark bangs covering his eyes so she can't see them.

Ragnarok sits on the edge of the bed not saying a word.

He doesn't have to.

Maka smiles at him as she walks over and takes her seat next to him.

She moves Crona so his head is laying in her lap..her fingers going threw his soft hair as he lets out a content sigh.

"Thank you Ragnarok." She smiles at the other boy.

"Don't fucking thank me." He snaps but..it's soft.

"Your so stubborn." She chuckles as she looks down at Crona, looking at his peaceful face, looking at the boy that belongs to her. "Just take the damn thank you, it's not that big a deal."

"I don't take 'thank yous' for something I don't have a choice in-

"But you chose to stay." She looks over at him.

"I can leave." He growls starting to get up.

"Don't." She reaches out grabing his wrist again causing him to stop. "Sit your ass down."

"Hell no."

"Sit your ass down..please?"

" Let me think about it..hell no."

"Please? I won't say thank you if it really bothers you that much..just stay with us." She adds that last word watching how he tenses.

Ragnarok grumbles but he sits back down, that glare on his face.

Maka can't help her smile as her hands run threw Crona's hair..

"_You have them both, use them, break them, turn them against each other."_

She can feel her smirk but she bits her lip ending it.

Ragnarok watches her as she brushes her hands threw Crona's hair..remembering the way her eyes lighted up when he took his seat next to her.

The boy's lips twitch up into a smile..it's a crooked smile but it's a smile.

Not a smirk.

A smile.

But Maka doesn't see it and when she looks back at the boy.

His face is blank.

* * *

Crona stirs in her lap, groaning slightly.

When the boy opens his eyes, Maka's right in his face with a smirk on her lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She coos. "You sleep well?"

Crona squeaks in surprise at having her right in his face and his cheeks tint at what she called him..

Then he seems to remember..

His face gets so dark as he looks any where but her.

"I-I!" He's so flustered, his stutter worse then usual.

"You were pretty tired from last night huh?" She starts to play with his hair. "You past right out when we were done."

"T-T-That was..I-I.." He gulps, a pout on his face..he seems irritated with himself.

"Was it good?" She tilts her head..she already knows the answer.

"Y-Yes!" He squeaks and looks away from her. "B-But it was scary at first..I-I hurt you."

"And I hurt you." She points at his stomach. "First comes pain, then comes pleasure."

"T-There was a lot of that.." He blushes darkly shifting. "I-I don't e-even know what to say..t-that was just..w-wow..I-I feel..faint thinking about it.."

As he was talking his eyes started going out of focus.

"Your not pasting out on me again." She leans in and bites his lip causing him to tense up. "Your staying up..i've been sitting her forever just waiting for you to get up."

"I-I'm sorry!" His eyes get wide. "I-I didn't mean to make you wait! G-Gah you should have woke me up!"

"But you looked so cute asleep." She chuckles. "I couldn't wake you up."

"Y-You still should of.." He mumbles as his gaze shifts. "I-I don't want to waste time sleeping when I-I could be up with you.."

"Crona your to sweet for you own good." She leans close, a smirk ripping out on her face. "One of these days i'm just going to eat you up."

"G-Gah! Don't eat me Maka!" He trembles his eyes darting to her mouth as if she was just going to open it and swallow him whole.

"I don't know Crona.." She coos as she licks her lips. "Your hair looks a lot like cotton candy..I like cotton candy.."

"C-Cotton candy?" He frowns confused but he still tugs at his hair.

"It's a sweet treat.." She licks up his cheek, feeling how warm he is. "Just like you."

"I-I'm not a sweet treat Maka I-I swear!" He shakes his head, his eyes wide. " I-I probably would taste bad..a-and I don't have any meat on my bones."

"You have some meat on your ass." She grunts.

Crona pouts at her when she chuckles at how red his face gets at that comment.

"I-It's not that big!" He squeaks defensively as he gives her a slight shove.

"Crona you are all ass."

"Q-Quit it.." He looks away, obviously embarrassed at this.

"But I like it Crona.." She reaches under him and cups his ass causing his eyes to widen. "Don't be so insecure, I like every thing about you."

She leans in and closes her eyes, wiggling her nose against his.

He grabs her face and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

She feels that affection..that care.

When they pull away there both blushing.

The kiss was different.

Because they made a promise.

It was deeper..

It was beautiful.

He's beautiful.

And he is her's.

All her's.

Maka feels a twitching in her fingers at staring the boy in his eyes..looking into those eyes that hold so much affection for her.

She ignores her fingers.

She won't hurt him.

Not today.

Crona reaches out and rubs her cheek.

"I-I love you.." He smiles at her..those eyes shining brightly.

Maka doesnt' say it back.

His smile doesn't fall.

He doesn't care she doesn't love him back.

He's just happy she's here.

She'll never understand that.

Crona's face suddenly falls to one of panic.

"I-I forgot about Ragnarok! H-He thinks your trying to kill me! W-What if he tries to-

"I already talked to him." Maka puts a hand up calming him down.

"D-Did he try to hurt you?" He doesn't calm down.

"No, he didn't. We're all good." Maka gives him a small smile. "He actually just left to go get something for us to do..he said something about no activities sunday?"

"Y-Yeah..w-we only leave are rooms for lunch but.." He looks at her with a frown.

"I doubt I'm coming out my room today." Maka can't help the smirk on her face. "Not after what I did to those nurses, I fucked them up bad. You should have seen the other nurses faces when they saw it! They were scared shitless! I doubt anyone has the balls to come in here now."

She giggles.

"M-Maka.." Crona frowns and rubs her shoulder gently.

Her giggling stops and she takes a couple deep breaths.

"I got it." She bites her lip.

"O-Ok." Crona still rubs her shoulder.

"You know they may not come in here to check on me today but they probably will go to check on you." She looks over at him. "Maybe soon you should leave-

"N-No!" He shakes his head quickly, as he hugs her arm tightly burying his head in her shoulder. "I-I don't want to leave you..I-I can't..I-I just want to stay here with you Maka..I-If I leave I won't see you for the rest of the day.."

"What about lunch?" She offers.

"..T-They won't let you out.." She can hear the frown in his voice. "..W-When ever I killed nurses..f-for weeks they just handed me my lunch and I ate in that room alone.."

"Oh.." She leans her head on his and takes a breath. " They might find out though if you stay here."

"J-Just for today.." He mumbles into her shoulder. "I-I'll leave tonight but..I-I want to spend today with you..I-I don't want to leave you.."

He clings to her.

He needs her.

"Ok." She kisses the top of his head and the boy relaxes. "And if nurses give us any trouble." She chuckles darkly. "I'll take them out~"

"I-I think they know better." He grips her arm tighter. "T-They know better then to mess with the dangerous patients.."

"Hell yeah, they know better not to mess with us." She nuzzles the top of his head that smirk ripping out on her face.

"I'm back." Ragnarok reappears only to smirk when his eyes fall on Crona. "Oh look who's up! Was the sex that good you sleep for most of the fucking day?"

"R-Ragnarok!" He squeaks in disbelief. "H-How did you-

"It's hard not to know when you had that goofy smile on your face." He grins. "It was screaming 'Oh yeah I just got fucking laid' That's probably what you were thinking too."

"I-I was not!" Crona huffs at the other boy but his cheeks are so red. "R-Ragnarok don't talk about it, your just going to embarrasses me!"

"But Crona you didn't answer his question." Maka smirks and leans closer to him. "Was the sex good?"

"G-Gah don't tell me your on his side!" Crona looks between the other boy and Maka..looks at the matching smirks.

"I'm on no one's side Crona." She chuckles. "I'm just asking a question..was the sex good?"

"Y-Yes.." He speaks nervously looking between the two with a pout on his face as their smirks grow.

"Was it organismic?" Ragnarok grunts, grinning.

"S-Stop it!" He squeaks tugging his hair, embarrass.

"Why? Are you going to bust a nut thinking about it?" Ragnarok chuckles.

"I think he busted all the nut he could last night." Maka chuckles with him.

"Y-You guys!" Crona pouts, his body tense and his eyes wide.

"Ok ok we'll stop." Maka chuckles as she leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek but Crona still pouts. "So Ragnarok I thought you said you were getting us something to do?"

"I did." He smirks as he pulls something from behind his back. "I stole it from the lounge."

"Well what is it?"

"Yahtzee mother fucker!" He grins at her.

"Oh your fucked." Maka smirks. "I'm the best at Yahtzee."

"Bitch please." He grunts as he sits on the floor, pouring out the dice in the cup.

"Y-Yahtzee?" Crona frowns as Maka grabs his hand and leads him over to the floor.

"It's a game." Maka smiles at him. "It's easy you just roll the dice and count your score. The one with the highest score wins."

"O-Oh.." Crona raises an eye brow at the other boy. "Y-Your playing with us?"

"Yeah got a fucking problem?" Ragnarok glares up at him.

"N-No i'm just..kinda surprised.." Crona mumbles as he and Maka sit down in front of him.

"Whatever." He grumbles as he puts the dice in the cup. "Ok i'm going first because i'm just that bad ass."

"Cheater." Maka grunts. "We're suppose to roll to see who goes first jack ass."

"Fuck the rules." He shakes up the cup before he lets the dice roll out.

He looks down and smirks at his number.

"Hell yeah! got a nine!"

Maka just takes the dice and smiles at Crona as she hands him the cup.

"Here Crona you can go next."

"W-What do I do?" He holds it nervously.

"You just shake the dice then let it roll out."

"O-Okay.." He puts the dice in the cup with shaky hands. He shakes it up and lets it out.

The dice add up to three.

"You suck ass Crona." Ragnarok chuckles getting him a glare from the other boy.

"It's ok, you'll do better next time." She leans in and gives Crona a kiss, turning his pout to a smile.

Ragnarok looks away and grumbles.

"Alright my turn.." Maka smirks, a idea coming to mind.

She points at the cup and dice, lifting them up.

With out touching them she shakes the cup making it float around the room.

"W-Wow Maka.." Crona watches her with awe.

"Fucking show off." Ragnarok grunts. "Just becuase you can do some fancy trick don't mean it's going to help your score."

"Your just jealous." Maka smirks as she makes the cup shake in his face.

Crona can't help but to chuckle at his girl.

"Bitch i'm not jealous." His eye twitches as he hits the cup away but it only goes back. "You keep showing off it's going to bite you in the ass."

"Yeah right-" Suddenly her hand burns..the feeling of a electric shock going threw her body causing her to cry in pain as the cup of dice explodes.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries out in alarm as he moves over to her, catching her before she falls back.

"..You fucking..blew up Yahtzee.." Ragnarok looks at where it use to be before he looks down at the girl.

"Shit.." She hisses as she looks down at her hand..

It's messed up looking..as if she had held it under a fire or something..

It hurts.

"M-Maka your hand!" Crona looks at it with a deep frown as he holds her close trying to comfort her.

"I knew that was going to happen." Ragnarok sighs standing up. "You been using your power like there's no fucking tomorrow and you jsut turned. Of course you would give yourself a rebound."

"A rebound?" She winces.

"Y-Yes it happens when a w-witch uses more power then they have." Crona frowns. "I-I've seen it happen to Medusa only once..i-it wasn't pretty..y-you have to be careful Maka.."

"Well damn I thought it was limitless." Maka sighs, moving her hurt hand slightly. "And I guess I can't heal it now either."

"Nope you have to deal with it." Ragnarok looks down at her hand, this odd look on his face before he glares. "And you fucking destroyed are game, nice going dumb ass."

"Fuck you." She gives him her middle finger but winces when she used her hurt hand.

Ragnarok smirks at her.

"R-Ragnarok maybe you should-" Crona can't finish before the boy disappears.

He frowns as he looks over at Maka, holding her not hurt hand in his.

"Crona?" She looks over at him. "It was cool though what I did with the cup?"

"Y-Yeah.." He gives her a small smile.

"Then it was worth it." She smirks. " Did you see the way the cup exploded? I didn't even know I could do that!"

Maka looks down at her hands..her smirk growing.

"It's fun to destroy things.." She giggles, her eyes starting to shake.

Her fingers start to twitch-

"Maka don't! Y-You'll hurt yourself." He hugs her, looking at her with pleading eyes.

When she looks into his eyes..her giggling stops and she sighs.

"..Thanks..I don't need to fuck up my other hand."

Ragnarok reappears in the room, not looking at her he throws something towards her.

Crona catches it before it hits her sending him glare only for it to fall when he sees what it is.

He holds some aloe and bandages in his hands.

He looks back up at the other boy surprised but Ragnarok doesn't look at him.

Crona raises his eye brow but turns to Maka, and gives her a reassuring smile.

"T-This should help you..R-Ragnarok brought it." He speaks that last part still out of disbelief.

"How sweet." She smirks over at the boy who won't look over at them.

"What the fuck ever." He grunts. "I only went and got it because I knew Crona was about to send me out anyway."

Crona gives him a look before he opens up the aloe and rubs it on her hurt hand gently.

"Oh that feels good.." She lets out a sigh of relief as the aloe cools her hand.

"I-Is it helping?"

"Yeah..thanks."

"N-No problem Maka." He smiles at her as he then takes the bandage and wraps her hand up slowly.

Ragnarok still doesn't turn to look at them.

"No more showing off huh?" She grumbles as she looks at her wraped up hand. '..Well i blew up Yahtzee so what do you two want to do now?"

Crona looks down nervously thinking, Ragnarok doesn't say anything.

"Whoa guys don't jump at me with all these ideas." She grunts.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not like your coming up with anything!"

"Fine, how about we.." Maka puts a hand to her chin. "..Um..how about we..ah!" Maka's eyes light up. "Let's tell scary stories! Crona you still have to tell me one!"

"B-But i'm not good at telling stories..e-especially scary ones.." Crona mumbles, his gaze shifting.

"Oh you want to tell scary stories?" Ragnarok turns around, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he smirks. "Oh I got a couple."

"Alright then lets hear them." Maka grunts.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea.." Crona tenses at how the other boy's smirk grows.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

"Bitch i'll have you crying." Ragnarok smirks as he walks over to them. "Sit down and we'll get this started."

Crona and Maka sit down..Crona clinging to Maka's arm looking nervous.

"So.." Ragnarok sits down, his eyes lightng in dark glee. "One night when-

"No." Maka cuts him off.

"What?" He growls.

"Your doing it wrong."

"How the fuck am I doing it wrong? I didn't even get to start!"

"This can't be a scary story with out a blanket." Maka grunts. "Your ruining it."

"When the hell did it become necessary to have a fucking blanket?"

"Y-Yeah Ragnarok, y-you need a blanket." Crona nods, backing Maka up. "M-Maka's stories are always really scary and she used a blanket."

"There's no rules to scary stories!" His eye twitches a little. " Your both being dumb asses, let me just tell the story the way I want to."

Crona and Maka both cross their arms, both not looking to happy.

"Alright fine! If you wanna bitch you'll get your blanket.." He smirks suddenly as he gets up and throws the blanket over the three.

It's dark under it and with Ragnarok's dark clothes, all they can see is his piercing blue eyes.

"One night when Crona was sleeping all snug in his bed, having a dreamless sleep a-"

"M-Me?" Crona's eyes get wide and he trembles clinging to Maka. "W-What's going to happen?-

"Let me tell the fucking story." He snaps but soon he calms down and that smirk comes back on his face. "Crona isn't aware that something's watching him..it slowly starts to crawl over..it's tongue sticking out as it moves painfully slow towards the unaware boy.."

"N-No.." He grips Maka tighter, the girl is just giving the other boy a bored look.

"It's getting closer..and closer..and closer.." Ragnarok's eyes narrow showing the dark glee he's getting from Crona freaking out. "Then it.."

"I-It what?"

"It got up to the boy and-"

"O-Oh god what?!"

"**It fucking ripped your balls off!"** Ragnarok roars jumping up causing Crona to scream and duck into Maka's shoulders trembling.

Ragnarok cracks up, him holding his stomach from this reaction.

"And that's the story of how Crona lost his balls and became a bitch."

"F-F-Fuck you Ragnarok." Crona still trembles in Maka's arms though.

"That story sucked ass." Maka grunts as she points to herself. "I bet I could tell a story that would scare Crona more."

"Bitch I could tell a story that would make him shit his pants!"

"No you couldn't." She shakes her head. "Hell, i'm the better scary story teller! My story will leave him helpless!"

"W-Whoa!" crona squeaks, putting his hands up defensive. "L-Lets not make this a contest! B-Both of you are really good at telling scary stories..y-you don't need to compete who can scare me the most.." The boy gulps.

"But who's the better one at telling scary stories Crona?" She looks at him. "There has to be someone better then the other so is it me or Ragnarok?"

Crona looks between the two before his eyes fall on Maka..a smile coming to his lips.

"Y-You are."

"I call bull shit!" Ragnarok throws his arms in the air. "That was fucking biases! Of course he would say your better at it, your fucking getting him laid."

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona wines.

"Your just mad because i'm better."

"You want to make that a fucking bet?"

"N-No lets not make this a bet!"

"Hell yes!"

Maka and Ragnarok turn on Crona, dangerous glints in their eyes.

"U-Uh oh.." The boy gulps.

They both smirk.

Crona's a goner.

* * *

"Come on out of there Crona." Maka sighs as she kneels, looking under her bed at the trembling boy who's hiding under there.

"N-No way.." His teeth chatter as he sinks deeper into the bed. "I-I'm staying here where it's safe from the bogie man."

Ragnarok is cracking up, holding his sides.

"I told you I tell the better stories!" He keeps laughing. "Fuck yeah!"

"The bogie man isn't real Crona I promise you." Maka grumbles a little pissed she lost but her eyes soften when they fall on the trembling boy. "Your ok."

"N-No i'm not! H-He's going to come and kill me! R-Ragnarok said he likes little boys!"

This causes said boy to crack up more.

"I promise your safe Crona." She holds out her hand. 'Come on out, even if the bogie man was real, me and Ragnarok would protect you."

"No I wouldn't." He grunts getting him a glare from Maka which he smirks at.

"I-I can't go out there..t-to many scary things running threw my head.." He trembles as he hides his face in his hands.

Ragnarok suddenly stops laughing..a large grin ripping out on his face at his idea.

"Holy shit it's the bogie man!" Ragnarok roars.

"N-No!" Crona screams in fright.

"Crona Ragnarok's being a dick there's no-

"Maka holy shit it's coming right for you!"

"W-What? Maka get out of there! Come under the bed now!"

"Crona there's nothing-" A hand suddenly covers her mouth stopping her mid speaking to Crona as she's yanked away from the bed.

"M-Maka?" Crona speaks uncertainly, the fear in his voice.

Maka struggles with the chuckling Ragnarok who's pulling her, his hand still over her mouth.

"What the hell you doing?" She hisses when she rips his hand off.

"M-Maka is the bogie man hurting you?!"

"No Crona there is no such thing as the bogie man-" Ragnarok covers her mouth again and laughs evily.

"O-Oh my god the bogie man! Maka?! Maka are you there!"

She struggles but she can't get his hand off her.

Ragnarok smirks as he leans in close to her ear.

"I'm the bogie man." He growls into her ear and Maka can't help but to shiver at how low it sounds.

She rips his hand off and sends him a glare.

"Fuck you Ragnarok-"

He pushes her, causing her to fall on her butt and she yelps.

"L-Leave Maka alone!" Crona suddenly comes out from under the bed as he lets out a battle cry and charges for..

He stops when his eyes fall on Ragnarok cracking up and Maka on the floor.

"Crona your such a dumb ass." The other boy laughs.

"S-So there really isn't a bogie man?" Crona looks at Maka in relief to see she's ok.

"Nope, but there is a dick named Ragnarok." Maka grunts as she gets up.

"Your just mad because you lost!"

"No i'm not." Maka grumbles and looks away.

"Admit it." He grins.

"No." She huffs.

"Y-Your story was scary too Maka.." Crona grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Thanks Crona." She leans into the boy resting her head on his shoulder. "..You did cry when I told you it didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah.." Crona mumbles still not to happy about the whole scary story contest.

"I'm sorry." She looks up and cups his cheeks. "But your to cute when your scared."

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

"Ugh, if I had a stomach I would be puking my guts out." Ragnarok grunts and looks away.

"T-Then you must think i'm cute a lot.." He blushes darkly. "I-I'm always scared."

"Your right, I do." She kisses his nose causing his face to get darker.

Crona giggles as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close into his chest.

They both wear the same smile..a goofy one..

It's weird being this happy after every thing that's happened.

She should feel bad but she doesn't.

All she feels is joy.

She doesn't feel regret.

Ragnarok looks at them only to look away and grip his fist.

Something flashes threw those blue eyes but no one sees it.

The door suddenly opens.

"Aw what the hell?" Girkio walks in, his face falling when he sees the two together. "How the hell did you get back in here Crona?"

"We already told you." Maka grunts. "He's a magician."

"Fuck you kid." His eye twitches as he gives her the middle finger.

Maka stares at this man a moment and can't help but to be surpised.

He doesn't look scared at all..

Just annoyed.

"i'm surpised you would come in here.." maka's eyes lock onto his. "i'm sure you heard about what happened."

"how could I not? I had to fucking help clean it up!" he shakes his head. "but really after working here for so fucking long you get use to shit like this."

"your not scared?"

"kid you don't scare me." he grunts. "i'm a grown ass man, nothing scares me any more. especially when I got some achol, then i'm invisible." he smirks shaking his water bottle that's almost empty.

Maka's lips twitch up into a smile looking at this man.

One part of her is happy he doesn't fear her..but another half..

Wants to make him scream.

"Y-Your not here to take me out of here are you?" Crona speaks up frowning deeply.

"I don't really give a fuck what you do for today, Stein took the fucking day off and left me to handle all the dangerous patients." Girko grumbles. "Fucking bastard."

" He really hates you." maka grunts. "I think he knows you tried to make him drink your piss."

"Oh well! It's definably fucking happening now! I'll get him back for all this shit." He grumbles before he takes a deep breath. "So do you two need anything do you-

His eyes fall on Crona and his nose wrinkles up.

"..What the fuck is that?"

"W-What-" Both Maka and Crona follow Girko's eyes.

Crona's gown is stained red from where the blood on his thighs soaked threw..

Her blood.

Girko looks between the two before his nose wrinkles up.

"Ugh, god damn it yall went and had fucking sex! Did you get it on the fucking sheets?"

"Yeah have fun with that." Maka can't help but to chuckle.

"Damn horny teenagers." He grumbles he before he looks at Crona pissed off causing the boy to tense. "Alright lets get you cleaned up, that's fucking gross, that blood could be crusty now."

"O-Oh.." He looks down at the red on his gown but he doesn't look grossed out..he actually blushes probably thinking of how that got there.

"Come on now." Girko grabs Crona by the arm and leads him out of the room.

"Y-Your going to take me back here right?"

'Yeah yeah."

The door shuts.

"Well I guess that just leaves-" Maka turns around.

She's in the room alone.

Ragnarok's gone.

Maka raises an eye brow at this but doesn't say anything.

She looks down at her bandaged hand and sighs.

She really wishes she could just heal it..but even a witch has limits.

* * *

Maka takes a deep breath as she flushes the toilet.

She walks out of the stall towards the sink.

As she washes her hands..she's aware she isn't alone anymore.

She just ignores her.

Maka looks up at the mirror and can't help but to gasp.

She looks..different.

Maka knew since she became a full witch, her as a person has changed but she didn't expect it to effect her out side.

It's nothing to noticeable but..

Her face is perfect now.

No blemish, just smooth, pale skin.

Her eyes are somehow brighter..sharper..

They look almost like they would glow in the dark..

Her hair is shiny and it seems to fall perfectly at her shoulders..framing around her face and just adding to the effect.

They're subtle differences but she sees them.

"_There are a few things you must be aware of Maka.."_ That woman's voice echos threw the bathroom but Maka doesn't look for her. _"Now that you are a witch people will see you differently, especially men."_

Maka runs a hand threw her hair, her eyes starting to get narrow.

_"A witch is naturally attractive but we have a aura to us that makes it easier for us to trick men or just humans in general with are charms."_ The voice sounds like it's smirking. "_Remember that Maka, we survive threw are tricks, threw are lies. You must learn this and master it."_

Maka starts to smirk...her fingers starting to twitch.

She winces when a pain shoots up her arm, reminding her of her already fucked up hand.

Maka takes deep breaths trying to control herself.

_"We don't love Maka."_ The voice coos. "_We only use. We take what we want. We are selfish don't you know?"_

"Oh I know.." Maka speaks softly gripping her fist. "But i'm not using him..i'm with him because I want to be-

"_Is that not selfish?"_ The girl chuckles._ "If you were not to like him then you would leave him?"_

"..Isn't that what everyone does? If you don't like someone you don't stay with them." She grunts.

"_But what if your survival counted on it.."_ The girl's voice smirks. "_Could you still say the same? No, you want to live Maka, you will do all you can to live."_

"_It's our way."_ The woman's voice adds smirking.

Maka puts her hands over her ears and closes her eyes.

"I'm not doing this today.."

_"Your at your limit."_ The woman sighs. "_This could be a problem..you better be careful Maka..don't die on me. I'm coming soon."_

At that the woman leaves.

Maka's left staring at herself in the mirror, grinning madly.

* * *

"This food sucks ass." Maka grunts as she pokes what she thinks is suppose to be spaghetti.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona looks down at his plate with the same face.

They're silent.

"H-How is your hand?" The boy looks over at it in concern.

"Still hurts and I can't heal it." Maka sighs.

"I-I'm sure you will get your powers back soon Maka." He gives her reassuring smile.

"I hope so." She looks over at him. "I miss them. I miss being able to move things..being able to destroy things.."

That smirk is forming on her face.

"M-Maka." Crona frowns at this.

"Don't you like to destroy Crona?" She leans closer, her breath ghosting his lips. "It's fun isn't it? To smash, to crush..it's lovely isn't it?"

"I-I don't-" Crona's eyes are getting wide as he searches her's for something.

"Do you notice anything different?" Maka leans back biting her lip to control herself. "I mean about my face?"

Crona studies her..his eyes roaming her features.

"N-No..." He tenses. "W-What? W-Was I suppose to?"

" No.." Maka frowns slightly.

..Is she the only one who can see it?

"..So where do you think Ragnarok went?"

"I-I don't know.." Crona tenses and his gaze shifts. "H-He's been acting kind of funny.."

"What do you mean?" She raises an eye brow.

"I-it's like..I-I don't know but..t-today was the longest he stayed with me since I've been here..h-he usually only shows up to help me b-but..h-he's been coming around a lot lately.." Crona mumbles as his eyes fall on her. "B-But at the same time..h-he seems more angry then usual..I-it's hard to tell because even though I've known him most of my life..I-I don't know him to well..h-he doesn't talk about himself..h-he would just get angry if I asked.."

"Ragnarok being pissed off seems normal to me." Maka shrugs.

"Y-Yes but..i-it's just more often and well..h-he never wants to stay around for to long but t-today he seemed..almost willing to d-do it.." His gaze shifts. " I-I don't understand it.."

"Well maybe he likes being around us." Maka offers. "He's just a sturborn ass hole who doesn't like to admit stuff like that."

"H-He's never liked being around me though..at least not for that long.." His eyes fall on her..a odd look in them.

"He likes the idea of 'us'."

"U-Us?"

"Yeah, all of us together." Maka smiles. " Me, you, and Ragnarok. We're all stuck together, having each others back.."

"R-Ragnarok wants to be a part of us?" Crona raises an eye brow almost seeming skeptical.

"I think so.." Maka smiles and leans her head against Crona's. "After all he is a part of you..by making that promise with you that I wouldn't leave you..I made that promise with him too. So now he isn't just a part of you, he's a part of me too. We're all a part of each other."

"U-Us.." Crona speaks the word and it seems he doesn't know who to feel about it.. "A-And you don't mind that?..t-that it will never be just me and you? t-that Ragnarok will always be there?"

"No it doesn't bother me." Maka smiles. " To lose him would be losing a part of yourself right? Sure he acts like a jerk but you too have to care about each other in some way..being together for so long..he is a part of you Crona..and I except him. He is now a part of us, and with out him we would be losing a part of ourselves.."

"..." Crona stares at her with those wide beautiful eyes..his eyes shaking as he thinks about what she just said.

Then he smiles..a small sweet smile.

"..I-I think I like us too." He nuzzles his head against hers.

"It's like are promise.." She puts a hand over his heart. "...made us a family."

"F-Family?" Crona's breath catches.

"Family.." She speaks the word softy before she kisses him.

She lost her family.

Both her mother and Spirit are dead..

Crona and Ragnarok are her new family..are her new life.

This life where she's in the asylum and a witch.

They are a family..a fucked up one but a family.

Crona wraps shaky arms around her, pulling her close as she hears him sniffle.

"I-I've never had..o-oh Maka..w-we're..a-a family.." His words are breathless..a wobbly smile coming to his lips as he speaks the words so gratefully. " D-Do you really think Ragnarok wants to be a part of our family?"

"He doesn't have a choice." Maka chuckles as she kisses his cheek. "He's stuck to us."

That's when Ragnarok decides to appear, his piercing eyes looking down at her only for him to look away.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona jumps up excitedly, his eyes so bright. "W-We're a family!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He growls.

"Me, you and Maka are a family!" Crona almost squeals. "I-Isn't it great?"

"We're no family." He grunts coldly, looking between the two.

"Then what are we?" Maka stands up.

"Not a family." He grunts, his piercing eyes looking at her..his face blank. "Call what you two have whatever the hell you want but leave me out of it."

"But we can't." Maka looks back at him. "I told you Ragnarok your stuck to us, your a part of us, anything I say to Crona applies to you."

The boy gives her this long look..his piercing eyes flashing but he looks away.

Crona looks between the two, a odd look in his eyes.

"You think we're the same?" He growls.

"No." Both Crona and Ragnarok look at Maka. She looks back at them both. "Your a different person Ragnarok from Crona, but your a part of him. Think of a orange..the skin is a part of the orange but does that make it the same as the fruit inside? No, they're two different things but they make up one orange."

"..Are you calling me a fucking orange peel?"

" I guess I am."

"The orange's skin..the part of the orange no one eats, that's only meant to fucking protect the fruit inside." His eyes flare dangerously, his chest puffing up." Everyone fucking peels the skin and throws it the fuck away like trash to get to the fruit."

Maka studies how the boy is getting so pissed off about this and she knows what he's saying goes deeper then just oranges.

She closes her eyes.

"You know when I was younger I didn't even eat the fruit of the orange?" He doesn't answer her but she continues. "I would peel the skin off..but I'd throw away the fruit."

It's silent now, she no longer hears his heavy breathing.

" It's true you can't eat the skin..and it's definably not as sweet as the fruit but they can be used for so much more." Her mind leaves her..thinking back. "When I was young..me and my mother would take the skin from oranges and make things out of them..like if you soak orange peels in vinegar they infuse and you can use it to clean with..giving your home a orangey smell.." She smiles thinking back at it unaware of the single tear falling down her face. "Mom was always creative like that..she always told me not to throw away the peel but to keep it..to make it into something better..the orange peel is reliable and won't fade back into the earth as fast as the fruit..It's strong and durable..adaptable.." Maka chuckles sadly. "..My mother was something wasn't she?"

She feels someone touch her cheek.

When she opens her eyes, Crona is wiping the tear from her face but..

It's Ragnarok who has control..she can tell by his eyes...by his rougher touch.

His eyes stare into hers..and she stares back.

Those eyes are soft.

Maka grabs his hand and holds it there..her eyes getting watery again.

"..Do you miss her?" His voice is husky..as if the words were hard to get out.

Maka can only nod, her tears falling now.

"God damn it don't do that." He snaps but it's to soft.

"I-I can't help it now!" Her chest hurts.

"I don't want to fucking look at your face when your crying like a bitch!"

Maka keeps crying.

Ragnork growls as he grabs her by the back of her head.

She waits for him to punch her..to hurt her..

But instead he shoves her head into his shoulder roughly.

Maka doesn't question it, she just wraps her arms around him and cries silently into his shoulder.

The boy is tense..he doesn't touch her but he doesn't need to.

This is enough.

This is what she needs.

Her shoulders shake in spasms.

Maka has done all she can not to think about her mother..but when she started talking..it was to late.

She misses her so much.

She doesn't care her mother hid that she was a witch.

She doesn't care if her mother was evil.

Maka misses her..

She misses her mother's arms being around her..she misses the days at the park..and the nights she would comfort her when she was scared.

Her mother is her only regret..and it's killing her..

Things could have been different.

But she didn't believe her mother.

Now she's gone..and it's to late to say sorry.

Her tears keep falling.

"Damn it your soaking him." Ragnarok snaps but it's soft. When she doesn't respond he sighs. "..Come on stop it alright? Crying doesn't change anything..it's useless."

Maka just grips him tighter.

She knows it's useless..but it's all she can do.

Ragnarok sighs sounding frustrated.

"..It hurts doesn't it? Being reminded of the past..of the things you can no longer have.." The boy's voice is soft..as if he understands this pain she's going threw..

And deep down she hopes he does.

Maka nods into his shoulder.

She feels his hand go to the back of her head..holding her against him, his fingers going into her hair.

He doesn't say anymore.

Maka doesn't know how long they stay like that..the boy holding her head while she sobs in his shoulder..

But finally the tears stop and she's able to pull away to look at him.

"..Thank you..for that.." She rubs her arm, averting her gaze.

She waits for him to say 'don't fucking thank me" but..

He doesn't. He doesn't say anything.

When she loos back at Ragnarok..he's looking at her with soft eyes..eyes of understanding.

Somehow he knows. He knows her pain.

Soon they go back to being hard..to hiding what ever the boy feels.

"So i'm a fucking orange peel and Crona's the fruit.." He mumbles as he looks away. "Then what does that make you?"

"The holder." She speaks the word with out thinking about it. "Your both mine."

Ragnarok tries to hide his face from her but she saw something flash threw those eyes.

He grips his fist.

"Don't say shit like that."

"Why not?"

He doesn't answer her, that glare on his face.

Maka smiles at him..feeling a fondness of the boy.

"Your not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

"Bitch I killed more people then you." He snaps. "Step back with that shit."

"Maybe, but you help me out a lot even though you don't have to."

He scowls, looking away.

He looks like he's getting pissed off but..

Maka leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

The boy whips his head towards her, his scowl dropped in shock.

"That was my thank you." She smiles at him.

Ragnaork grips his gown over Crona's heart..his eyes flashing with that shock..Crona's cheeks tinting the faintest pink.

That shock is soon replaced by anger.

"Don't fucking kiss me!" He pushes her away. "Do you know how that makes me fucking feel-"

He stops.

His face falls as he takes a in take of breath.

Ragnarok's eyes are wide as he takes a step back from her.

"Ragnarok?" She gets closer, raising an eye brow at how he's acting.

His eyes flash before Crona bows his head.

Crona's body goes limp and she has to catch it as Ragnarok reappears next to them.

"I'm leaving." And like that Ragnarok is gone.

Maka looks down at Crona who's eyes are still closed.

She leans down and gives him a soft kiss on the lips..

Maka has Crona all figured out..

But the puzzle that is Ragnarok is far from completed.

"_This is interesting."_ That voice chuckles. " _Use this to your advange."_

..Use what?

"_Them..."_ She chuckles.

Maka kisses Crona's cheeks, rubbing threw his pink locks.

She doesn'twant to believe she's using them for anything..

But truly she doesn't know.

Right now that doesn't matter..Crona is in her arms..and he's hers.

That's all that matters.

* * *

Ragnarok hits the wall for the fifth time, his breathing uneven.

If he was alive this would hurt him but he isn't alive and it doesn't hurt.

He can't feel anything..

But that's not really true is it?

Because of her.

Just..what the fuck was that?

When that girl kissed his cheek- No when she kissed crona's cheek..he felt something.

He fucking felt something and it wasn't hate..it wasn't anger.

It was..he doesn't even know what the fuck it was..

But Crona's heart skipped a beat.

It was just a fucking kiss on the cheek..it wasn't even his cheek she kissed.

Ragnarok has kissed plently of people when he was alive..hell he fucked a whole bunch of people as well but..

He didn't care about them, they didn't make him feel..he felt pleasure but nothing for them.

But when this girl kissed him on the fucking cheek he felt something.

He felt something for her.

That doesn't happen.

It's not suppose to happen.

It's fucking gay to get a feeling from a kiss on a cheek, especially one that was not even placed on you!

But he did.

Maybe he even felt..relieved..happy-

No.

Stop.

It's not suppose to be like this.

Ragnarok punches the wall again, his eyes burning holes into it.

Why does she have to make things so damn complicated?!

It's like she's doing this on purpose..he bets if she knew what she was doing to him she would laugh.

Hell, he would be fucking laughing if it wasn't him.

She probably likes doing this to him.

The way she some times smiles at him..

How her eyes light up when she tells him thank you..

That smirk she does when she thinks she's right..

Her laugh..when she's laughing at something he said..

Ragnaork's breath hitches and his eyes flare.

..What the hell is this?

Stop.

Now.

But he can't.

He can't stop thinking.

The girl had to call him a orange peel..then go into detail about how..she use to keep the orange peel instead of the fruit..all those things she said about the orange peel..was like she was saying all those things about him..

And if that wasn't enough..she started fucking crying.

Maybe he felt something then when he saw her tears..

He doesn't want to think about it but he can't stop.

He had to wipe her tears..

..Why?..

Ragnarok grips his fist.

He had to hold her against him, he had to comfort her.

But why?

Why does he give a shit?

She's not his fucking problem

But then she goes and kisses him..

And he feels something.

It's not suppose to be like this.

He wants to stop thinking.

"Well hello Ragnarok." A voice coos behind him.

"What do you want?" He snaps as he turns to glare at Medusa.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Medusa smirks at him. "What's wrong Ragnarok? Did something happen?"

"Fuck off bitch." He growls, his eyes lighting on fire. "What the hell do you want?"

"I have a mission for you." Medusa keeps smirking. " Later tonight I need you to come with me, and i'll explain the details then."

"..A mission?" His eyes narrow.

"Don't worry it's nothing like the last one." She waves him off. " It's simple, it will only take a day."

"A day? What about the girl?" It's out before Ragnarok can stop himself.

"What about her?" She raises an eye brow.

"..The demon." He snaps trying to hide how he flinched. "Don't you want her alive? What if that ass hole shows up?"

"I got everything under control." She smirks. " It's sad you doubt me."

Ragnarok doesn't say anything.

"I will see you later." Her eyes narrow. "Don't tell Crona about this."

With that she's gone.

Ragnaork growls and punches the wall.

One of her fucking missions..

The last one he..

No.

He won't think about that.

He doesn't think.

He just acts but..

That girl is changing everything.

He tries to not think about her..but it's useless.

He can't get the feel of her lips on his cheek out of his head-

Then it hits him.

..He felt her soft lips..

Did he really feel it? or did he imagine it?

Either way..it's done it's toll on him.

Ragnarok's face tints..and he fucking hates it.

He leans his head against the wall closing his eyes.

But when he does...

She's there..smiling at him.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

* * *

**so yeah..i notice that you guys seem to like the idea of ragnaork x maka but I wasn't sure. tell me what you think! I liked writing all of them together :) I wanted to give you a softer chapter..i hope you enjoyed it!**

**it took me a little longer because well..I've finished like three pargraths of that super long essay and at the same time I had to cut my mom's hair. so that was..yeah..**

**till next time! oh btw I was listening to "save me" by Nicki Minaj and it goes perfectly with this story!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Maka likes it here._

_It's nice._

_It's lovely._

_It's just.._

_Perfect._

_Maka lays on her back looking up at the starless sky..the grass is tickling her skin and the wind is lightly blowing her hair._

_Crona lays beside her, his hand in hers and his other arm hugging hers as he looks up at the sky with those beautiful eyes._

_Ragnarok lays on her other side, one arm behind his head but the other is in hers.._

_He doesn't seem as happy as Crona, that irritated look frozen on his face but he doesn't leave and he doesn't let go of her hand._

_All their fingers are intertwined._

_The soft wind leaving kisses on their skin.._

_Maka likes it here..being here with them._

_Crona nuzzles his head against hers, giving her hand a slight squeeze._

_Ragnarok isn't close but he isn't far._

_He holds her hand tightly in his..firmly._

_It almost hurts her but that's ok._

_Both of these boys have their hold on her..and they're both almost..possessive._

_No one speaks._

_And they don't have to._

_Words would ruin this moment..this moment of just them.._

_She doesn't want to leave this place._

_She feels safe._

_She feels affection._

_Crona's soft affection..his adoration of her..his possessiveness of her._

_Ragnarok's rough..affection? Maybe not affection but it feels nice.._

_They fit perfectly._

_They balance out._

_Together they are invincible._

_They're so different..she can tell the difference in the two boys just by the way they hold her hand._

_Crona's fingers are tight with her's making sure there is no space between his hand and hers..his thumb gently rubs against her hand..he holds it like something valuable..something that means a lot to him._

_Ragnarok's grip is almost crushing as if to insert his dominance but..his body is away from her's, and the look on his face would make someone think he's holding her hand against his will._

_But she knows better._

_Crona starts to touch her face..feeling over her features with such care._

_Ragnarok grabs her neck with his other hand as if to choke her..the grip is tight but she can breathe.._

_In a rough way he is caressing her neck._

_Maka's eyes close as she takes in their different feels..their different ways for showing affection._

_Crona is always closer, his touches giving her a tingling sensation._

_The feeling is to nice.._

_The soft grass underneath her, the nice wind, these two boys caressing her._

_Maka falls asleep._

_Everything goes dark._

_When she opens her eyes again..everything is different._

_She's in the same spot as before but.._

_The grass isn't soft..it's dead and dry, sticking into her.._

_There is no wind..just a quietness that is unsettling._

_The sky is no longer starless..there in the sky..is three vertical eyes made out of stars._

_Maka looks around her._

_She's alone._

_No Crona._

_No Ragnarok._

_Maka frowns and stands up, searching the area for the two._

_Her body moves with out her thinking.._

_She starts going deeper into the forest.._

_She has to find them._

_They are all she has left._

_The trees curve in towards her as she walks..the only sound coming from the sticks and leaves that crack and crunch under her feet._

_Her heart beat is picking up._

_This is dangerous._

_Something is in here with her.._

_But she has to find them._

_Maka keeps walking deeper into this forest..ignoring the eyes that pop up to watch her._

_She stops when her eyes fall on the two boys._

_They stand in front of her..both staring at her._

_Crona's soft eyes and Ragnarok's hard ones._

_They don't say anything.._

_But they both hold out their hands._

_They both look at her expectantly._

_Maka doesn't think, she just moves._

_She puts her hands in both of the boy's._

_At that moment they turn on each other.._

_Both giving the other boy a deadly glare as their grip on her tightens._

_"S-She's mine!" Crona protests as he pulls her a little more his way._

_"Fuck off Crona." Ragnarok snaps as he grabs her other arm and yanks._

_"N-No! Y-You can't take her from me." Crona gives her another tug._

_"Bitch she came to me! I'm not taking shit!" He gives her another yank._

_They're playing tug of war..and she's the rope._

_They're going to rip her in half._

_Both their grips are tight.._

_They're not letting up._

_"Stop!" Maka wheezes out after she heard one of her arm's crack._

_They both let go with Crona pouting and Ragnarok looking away gripping his fist._

_"Why are you fighting? Aren't you two a part of each other? Why are you acting like this?"_

_"I-I want you." Crona grabs her hand._

_" I want you." Ragnarok growls and grabs her other hand roughly._

_"Don't you already have me?" She winces. "What more could you want?"_

_"I-I want all of you." Crona pouts as he gives her a tugg._

_"I want more of you." Ragnarok snarls as he gives her a yank._

_Suddenly a large smirk rips out on her face._

_"Your both mine." She giggles, her head getting thrown back._

_"Both of us?" Crona and Ragnarok let go of her._

_"I own you." She turns to face them, that smirk ripping from ear to ear._

_Suddenly at her words, both boys fall to the ground, their bodies limp._

_Maka giggles as she lifts up her hand..and Crona gets up, his arms hanging limply at his side._

_She lifts up her other arm and Ragnarok stands up..but his arms are limp like Crona's._

_Maka looks down at her hands..and she realizes she's holding two wooden crosses.._

_They have lines hooked to them.._

_Maka follows them._

_The lines are stuck in Crona's and Ragnarok's arms._

_She moves the crosses ande they look at her._

_Both their eyes are dull..their mouths silted down the chin.._

_They're puppets._

_Her puppets._

_This snaps her out of her state and she screams as she throws down the crosses._

_Crona and Ragnarok fall with them._

_Maka grips her hair..her breathing uneven._

_They arent' her puppets.._

_No..this isn't happening._

_There's dark chuckling sounding threw the forest._

_"What's wrong Maka?" The woman's voice smirks. "You don't like seeing them for what they truly are to you?"_

_"They aren't puppets!" Maka screams back._

_"But they are..they're my puppets..your puppets..our puppets." Her voice gets closer till Maka knows she's standing right behind her._

_"No!" Maka whips around her eyes on fire to face that woman._

_She's smirking at her._

_"Why are you in denial Maka? You don't truly care for these boys. Your only using them to save yourself." The woman chuckles. "From the very beginning you were using them..using Crona to deal with the pain of your mother...now you lean on him for protection. If Crona couldn't protect you..do you think you would have stuck around? No you would have found someone to save you..to protect you."_

_"That's not true! I'm with Crona because I want to be! Because I care about him! I'm not using him!" Maka snaps, her teeth bared._

_"It's not in your nature to care." The woman grunts. "If you truly cared for him you would have let him go..especially after almost killing him but no, you kept him. You don't care about him, you only care for yourself."_

_"..He didn't want me to leave him.." Maka speaks weakly._

_"But if you cared about him you would have. He would have been safe but no. You know you are going to hurt him again yet you keep him close to you. You do not care Maka..you are just like me."_

_"N-No.." Maka takes a step back, her eyes starting to shake. "It wasn't like that..I just..I couldn't let him go."_

_"And that's what makes you like me..He's to valuable to just let him go isn't he?" That woman smirks._

_"It's not about the value." Maka growls. "It's the fact it's Crona.."_

_"If you care so much about the boy why do you keep him?"_

_"..." Maka grinds her teeth and looks away._

_"You will hurt that boy again..you got a taste of his blood, there is no going back." The woman's smirk grows as she watches Maka's lips twitch into a smile. "You want to hurt him again..you like doing it don't you?"_

_"S-Stop.." Maka shakes her head as she takes another step back._

_"I will never stop till you fully except who you are.." The woman's voice turns dark. "..I won't let you make the same mistake Kami did."_

_"Get my mother out of your mouth." Maka's eyes flare. "How the hell do you know so much about her? Who the fuck are you?"_

_"I'm your new mother Maka.." The smile on this woman's face is sickly as she opens her arms. "Come to me.."_

_"Your not my mother! Your nothing close, you bitch!" Maka growls, her breathing os heavy. " You could never be her! Just leave me the fuck alone!"_

_"But Maka.." That sick smile grows into something not human. "I own you."_

_Maka takes a step back in alarm when the woman pulls out two wooden crosses._

_She tries to run but she can't._

_Maka's eyes follow the lines.._

_They're hooked to her._

_Maka tries to pull them out..to rip them from her skin but it only hurts her._

_They don't come out._

_"Why don't you dance for me?" The woman crackles as she moves the crosses making Maka's body move. "It doesn't matter! Your mine now!"_

_That sick smile coems back._

_'Come to me my child." She coos as she pulls the crosses._

_Maka's body walks towards her.._

_She wants to run away._

_She struggles with the lines but.._

_It's no use._

_This woman has her._

_When Maka is close enough the woman pulls her into a embrace, holding her close as she runs some of her fingers threw her hair._

_"I won't lose you like I lost her.." She pulls the cross and Maka's forced to hold her back. "..Your mine now."_

_The woman crackles madly but Maka can only stand there._

_She's trapped._

_She's doomed._

* * *

Maka sits on the edge of her bed..staring at the door in her room.

Crona hasn't showed up today.

Maka doesn't know the time or anything but she knows he's useally here by now..

Her legs are shaking impatiently..the grip on her sheets tightening.

What if he's not able to see her today?

What if the nurses are being extra careful with him because of her?

What if she's going to be alone all day?

Maka needs Crona now.

He's like her drug, her addiction, her fasciation.

He keeps her calm, makes her smile, and causes all the bad in her life to melt away.

It's gotten worse since their promise..

She can feel herself being clingier to the boy but most of all she can feel how clingy he is to her.

He clutches on to her as if his life depended on it.

Who knows? Maybe it does.

Maka knows if she left him, his fragile heart couldn't take it.

She feels her lips twitch up into that smirk at the thought but she bites them, stopping herself.

See?

She can't be alone..when she's alone she thinks..

Everything bad happens when she's alone.

Maka forces her eyes off the doors to look at her bandaged hand..

It still stings.

And she can't heal it.

Maka had tried to when she got up..thinking her powers had to be back but when she tried to..it just stung really bad and it didn't heal her.

She sighs.

When is she going to get her powers back?

They come in handy..but at least she knows she can't use them to hurt anyone..

For now anyway.

She will hurt again.

She will hurt Crona..

Maka's fingers start to twitch but she takes a deep breath and they stop.

She looks back at the door..a frown coming to her face.

..He's still not here..

She wants to touch him.

To feel his silky skin under her fingertips..to feel his uneven breathing on her face..

Maka's eyes get a far away look to them as she pulls her legs to her chest.

She thinks of those beautiful blue eyes of his..and that emotion they hold in them.

_"I-I love you Maka.."_

Her breath catches and she tightens the grip on her legs.

..It can't be true.

He can't love her..it's not real..

_"I-I still love you.."_

Maka's chest hurts thinking about the blood coming out of his mouth..as he spoke these words..how his eyes still shined with adoration for her as she caused him pain..

..How?

How can he just do that?

It doesn't make sense and she's being torn apart.

Half of her is hurt by this..that even after it all he would still say such a thing..when she doesn't love him back..can't love him back.

Then there's another half that is smiling..enjoying the fact that she could do anything to him..and he wouldn't leave.

He would take all the pain..and still smile at her.

Maka can see him now..smiling at her as she's killing him..the poor boy using his last breath to say the fake words..

_"I love you."_

Then he would die and Maka would be smirking.

Because she's evil.

She can't love..but Crona..

Maka puts a hand to her heart..gripping her gown as her breathing becomes uneven.

But this feeling..

She cares for him doesn't she?

It can't be a one way thing..

No, she cares for Crona..

Right?

She's not just using him for her own pleasure..

No..she isn't.

She cares for Crona..she has to..

This feeling she feels..it's deep inside her..hidden in the darkness of her heart but..

It's nothing sinister..it's genuine..and strong.

Maka lays back, looking at the ceiling..

She wants to explore this feeling..

Maka thinks about her body being on top of his, the warmth of it..the feel of his smooth skin.

She thinks of his chest heaving and the cries of pleasure he gave her..

Maka feels that odd feeling..but it comes with darker ones..

She thinks about his cries of pain..and that smirk finds it way on her face.

See?...

She likes his pain..

That's not something a person likes if you care about another person right?

She's evil but..

She wishes she wasn't.

Maka wishes she could think of Crona..or his smile or his eyes and not get a sick, twisted thought in her head that ruins it.

But this is who she is.

She can never go back.

The door still hasn't opened.

Crona still isn't here.

Maka's eyes get a far away look as her mind starts to leave her.

She doesn't want to be here any longer..

So her mind takes her back to yesterday..

When she was with Crona.

* * *

_"M-Mm Maka.."Crona stirs during a mid-stroke to his hair, his eyes fluttering open to look at her._

_"Your up." Maka smiles down at him as he yawns and sits up._

_"W-What happened?" He groans as he rubs an eye.._

_Maka can't help but to chuckle a little._

_His hair is every where from her messing with it..It's sticking up in all different directions._

_Crona is so cute with bed head._

_"You fell asleep."_

_She doesn't feel it's a good idea to tell him Ragnarok took control.._

_She just has a feeling._

_"O-Oh I'm sorry Maka! I-I didn't mean to!" His eyes get wide with panic as he starts to tug at his hair making it more a mess._

_"It's fine Crona." She leans in kissing his nose causing him to calm down._

_She grabs his hands and takes them off his hair as she gives him a kiss on the lips.._

_His body is tense but as always he melts into her..his lips timidly moving against her own._

_She pulls away to look at his hair._

_A giggle escapes her lips._

_"W-What?" Crona pouts when she puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head._

_"Your hair..it's every where." She giggles as she pulls him closer._

_She starts to run her fingers threw his hair trying to fix it._

_"O-Oh.." Crona blushes darkly when she pushes his face close to her chest so she can get to the top of his head. " Y-Yeah it always gets bad in the mornings.."_

_"I'll say." Maka chuckles as she pushes down another lock of hair. "They should make you the model for bed head Crona."_

_"G-Gah my h-head isn't a bed Maka! I-If it was people would lay on my face and they might be to heavy and crush me! o-or they might stink! I-I couldn't deal with being stuck under a smelly person Maka!" Crona starts tugging his hair in distress._

_"Well what if your head was only my bed?" She smirks when he stops tugging his hair, his face falling a moment as he looks at her._

_"Y-You want to sleep on my face?"_

_"Maybe I do, your head is like a fluffy cloud."_

_"G-Gah! Stop calling m-my head things! M-My head being like a cloud? That's scary Maka! I-It would fly away and t-then I wouldn't have a head!" He grabs his face as if to hold his head there._

_Maka can't help but to smirk at the boy as he's eyes shake with panic._

_Should she comfort him?_

_Or should she add to it?_

_Maka can't help but to blush watching the boy freak out about his head.._

_He's to cute._

_"It's a figure of speech Crona." She chuckles when he groans. "It means you have soft hair..and bed head really means you have messy hair."_

_"O-Oh..ok that's not as bad as..my head being a bed." Crona puts a hand to his heart and takes a deep breath._

_"Now come back here and let me fix your hair." She chuckles when he blushes but he listens._

_Maka starts to comb threw it with her fingers.._

_It's really choppy..with long pieces of hair in random spots._

_"Crona who cuts your hair?" Maka grunts as she pulls the hair seeing how uneven it is._

_"N-No one!" He squeaks and starts to tug his hair but Maka gives him a slight slap on the hand and he stops. "I-I'm not letting the nurses get anywhere close to me with scissors! T-They could be having a bad day..o-or maybe they won't be paying attention and they will miss my hair and c-cut my head off!"_

_"You have a over active imagination, you know that?" Maka chuckles softly as she keeps running her hands threw his hair. "Some one had to cut it..hair doesn't grow uneven like this."_

_"..." Crona tenses and grips his arm hard with the other._

_"Crona-_

_"I-I cut it.." He mumbles and Maka can see his cheeks getting red even though he's trying to hide it. "W-When I was younger.."_

_"Oh, don't feel bad." Maka smiles at him reassuringly. "When I was a little girl I shaved my head bald..Spirit, when he was younger, had a buzz cut but started growing it out after a turned five..so I got a hold of his clippers and went to work..I really fucked myself up." She chuckles remembering the pictures._

_It was horrible._

_"W-Why did you cut your hair Maka?" She can hear the frown in his voice, his body is getting tense._

_"..I guess because I saw Spirit do it." She mumbles. "Back then I was alright with him I guess and..I wanted to be like him."_

_"..Y-You wanted to be a boy?" Crona's grip is dangerously tight on his arm now._

_"No, I just wanted to be like him."_

_Silence._

_"..Why did you cut your hair Crona?"_

_The question causes him to exhale breath as if he was holding it..waiting for this question._

_He's starting to tremble as he bows his head._

_"..W-Will you laugh at me?" His voice is shaky._

_"Of course not Crona." She speaks firmly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you cut it?"_

_"..W-When I was younger..m-my hair was really long.." His voice is husky..his grip tightening on his arm. "E-Everyone thought I-I was a..g-girl.." He says the last word in a breathless voice. "I-I couldn't handle it anymore...I-I didn't want.."_

_He bows his head, he's breathing so hard._

_"..You cut your hair because you didn't want people thinking you were a girl any more." She speaks the words softly when he tenses. "You wanted to feel like a boy for once..wanted to be you.."_

_Crona can only nod..his body shaking so bad._

_"I-I didn't know what I was doing..I-I just took a knife and..h-hacked at my hair.." A odd laugh comes from his lips. "I-I was angry then I think..but I can't remember all to well..I just hated my hair..hated that dress..I hated most of all it was it was all fake." His lips go in a tight line, his eyes not able to be seen. "So I hacked and hacked..but I wasn't thinking. I just wanted it to stop..wanted it to end but cutting my hair didn't change anything.."_

_He does that weird laugh again._

_"M-Medusa was so mad..b-but she didn't punish me..no.." His body is shaking so bad. "S-She left me for weeks..w-wouldn't speak with me.." His head slowly starts to lift up..his blue eyes are shaking so bad. "..E-Even after I cut my hair..p-people still thought I was a girl though..i-it didn't change anything." He goes up to touch his hair..a hiccup sound coming from his throat. "Even when I came here..and grew up..all the nurses thought I was a g-girl..o-only Stein knew what I was because h-he examine me.."_

_He starts to tug at his hair, roughly._

_" I didn't have to examine you to know you were a boy." She speaks the words softly as she grabs his hands making him stop. "I knew Crona..and I understand why you cut your hair..why you would be so angry." She puts a hand on his heart..a anger burning her own heart. "..That bitch made you dress like a girl..made you feel bad for being a boy..made you wish you were a girl..but your beautiful Crona. She had no right to do that. There is nothing wrong with being a boy.." She looks up at the boy who is staring at her with wide eyes..there filled with awe. "I'm happy with who you are Crona, you are a boy and your my boy."_

_"M-Maka.." He speaks her name as if it was a saving grace..his eyes getting watery as he clings to her, burying his head into her shoulder. "T-Thank you..t-thank you.."_

_He just repeats those two words..his grip tight on her, his body shaking._

_Maka rubs his hair gently, whispering reassuring words into his head._

_Crona pulls away after awhile only to frown when he sees his hair close to his shoulder._

_"..I-It's gotten longer hasn't it?" He pouts, grabbing his hair._

_"Yeah." Maka grabs his hair on both side making two side pony tails. She can't help to smile._

_"..D-Does it make me look like a girl?" He mumbles his eyes looking at her then to the ground._

_"No, it makes you look cute." She kisses his forehead causing him to blush. " I like how long it is..I can play with it."_

_"Y-You play with girl's hair, not boy's.." His eyes flash with something._

_"I don't think it matters." Maka grabs his hair and looks him in the eyes. "..Does it bother you it's long?"_

_Crona bows his head and nods._

_"..Would you trust me with scissors?" Maka tilts her head._

_"..Y-You would cut my hair?" He looks up at her with hopeful eyes._

_"If you really wanted me to." Maka smiles. "We just need to find some scissors..but that will be kinda hard."_

_"Y-Yeah..maybe when we get out of here.." He tugs at his hair at the idea.._

_He seems happy with the thought of her cutting his hair for some reason._

_His lips are tugging in a wobbly smile._

_"Y-Your going to cut my hair.." He speaks the words breathlessly..like it's the most amazing thing ever._

_"Yup..but you know Crona.." She leans close, her breath on his lips. "Even if you let your hair grow till it touches the floor..it wouldn't change anything." She smiles. "Your still Crona, you would still be a boy. No matter the lengh of your hair, or what your wearing..you will always be Crona..you will always be mine."_

_Crona's face gets so dark..his breath catching as he looks at her with those eyes._

_Then he kisses her._

_And it's powerful._

_He wraps his arms around her and licks her bottom lip for entrance._

_Maka can't help but to feel proud at how bold he's gotten as she opens her mouth for him, allowing his small tongue to brush against hers._

_He holds her like she's a prize.._

_Clings to her like if he didn't she would be gone._

_He needs her._

_And she needs him._

_Crona pulls away from her, the boy panting as he looks her in the eyes._

_All she sees is that adoration._

_"I-I love you.."_

_Maka frowns._

_Crona smiles sadly as he pulls away._

_"I k-know.." He looks down._

_Then they're silent._

_And Maka doesn't like it but.._

_She doesn't know what to say._

_"S-So.." Crona takes a deep breath as he looks back at her. "I-I had a weird dream when I was asleep.."_

_'Really?" Maka raises an eye brow and gets closer, happy he's speaking._

_"Y-Yeah it was.." He blushes and looks away. "N-Never mind I shouldn't have brought it up.."_

_"No tell me." Maka grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze._

_"P-Promise you won't laugh?" He blushes as he shifts under her gaze._

_"I won't laugh." She raises an eye brow at the skeptical look he gives her. "Hey, did I laugh at this?"_

_She grabs his hair and that skeptical look falls._

_"R-Right.." He takes a deep breath as he shifts. "W-Well I think I had a dream that..I-I was a alien."_

_"A alien?" She raises an eye brow._

_"W-Well I just guess I was one b-because my skin w-was all green! L-Like..l-like that one vegetables o-on TV! Y-You know the one that scary guy eats and then h-huge muscles pop out of nowhere!" His eyes are getting wide as he speaks._

_"..You mean spinach?" Maka suppress that smile that wants to form on her lips._

_"T-That's it!" Crona points at her excitedly._

_"What do I win?"_

_"H-Huh?"_

_"Nothing keep going."_

_"W-Well ok so my skin looked like spinach.." His nose wrinkles up. "Y-You know I tried it once..b-because I wanted big muscles like that guy..a-and when I ate it, it just t-taste so bad! a-and when I went to lift up this tree..i-it didn't work." He frowns deeply at this._

_Maka bites her lip..she's about to crack a smile but she wants him to keep going._

_"Ok, your skin looked like nasty spinach.."_

_"Y-Yes! ok..s-so I-I was flying in the sky looking down on earth.."_

_"How were you flying? On a space ship?"_

_"N-No..I was flying on a duck."_

_Maka blinks._

_"What?"_

_"Y-Yeah it was a huge duck..a-and it was scary.." He trembles at the thought. "I-I think it wanted to eat me! b-because I looked like spinach!"_

_"I thought it was just the color of your skin?"_

_"T-That doesn't matter! I-I knew it was after me!" He looks so serious about this.._

_Maka puts a hand over her mouth to hide the smile that cracked on her face._

_"S-So I did the only thing I knew to do.." He takes a deep breath..a dramic pause.. "I-I jumped off the duck."_

_"Oh?" Maka tries to hide the slight sneaker. " But wasnt' it high in the air?"_

_"Y-Yes! I-I thought I was going to die! b-but then.." Crona's face gets really dark._

_"Then what?"_

_"..W-Well you..y-you were at the ground and y-you.." He blushes. "c-catched me.."_

_"Woot, i'm the hero." She grins._

_"B-But then something horrible happened!" Crona tugs at his hair. "T-The duck turned on us! a-and we had to run for are lives!"_

_"Aw come on Crona, i'm sure me and you could handle a duck." She chuckles._

_"N-No!.." He shakes his head. "I-it was so big and scary Maka...y-you don't even know.." He looks at her so seriously._

_She can't help it._

_Maka cracks up._

_And it's loud because she's been holding it in all this time._

_"H-Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!" He pouts, his cheeks tinting._

_"I-I'm sorry I just.." Maka keeps laughing. "Y-Your face..you were so serious.."_

_"I-it was serious Maka!" He protests.._

_This only makes her laugh harder.._

_"Oh my god my gut.." She holds her stomach, laughs still leaving her throat._

_"Y-You wouldnt' be laughing if you saw the duck M-Maka.." He crosses his arms and looks away with that pout frozen on his face. " I-It was so big! I-it's quack sounded like thunder!"_

_"I'm sure Crona.." She covers her mouth but she can't stop her laughing._

_"Y-Your a jerk." His face gets darker. "T-That's the last time I tell you my dreams!"_

_"No! n-no.." She takes deep breaths to calm down. "I like hearing your dreams Crona."_

_"W-Well I-I don't want you to keep laughing at me." He huffs._

_"Aw come on Crona." She leans in to kiss him but he moves his face away._

_"o-oh no, y-your not getting this.." He flips his hair._

_Maka stares at him._

_He did not just.._

_But he did._

_Maka couldn't help it..a picture of Crona sticking out his hip as he snaps his fingers like a diva flashed threw her head._

_She cracks up._

_She cracks up so much she snorts._

_"W-What the hell was that Crona!" She wheezes out._

_"W-What?" He tenses, his blush darkening. "I-I can be a tease too"_

_"N-No..i'm talking about that little hair flip you did.."_

_"O-Oh." He blushes darkly. "I-I thought It added some-_

_"Spice?" Maka can't help but to laugh out. "I didn't know you were so sassy Crona!"_

_"I-it's not sassy!"_

_"Your right, totally not sassy.." Maka does a flip of her hair. "Gosh! What was I thinking?"_

_"Q-Quit it." He blushes darkly and when she laughs he gives her a slight shove._

_"Aw come on I liked it." She smirks as she gets closer to him. "Flip your hair for me again..sass me Crona."_

_"Y-You really like it?"_

_"Hell yes, it's adorable."_

_Crona bows his head._

_"Please give me some sass-_

_"A-Aint no one got time for that." He looks up and flips his hair, his face so serious "H-Honey."_

_Maka stares at him._

_That was just..._

_So fucking cute._

_"Stop being so damn cute!" Maka roars as she tackles him, pinning the boy underneath her.._

_A smirk comes to her face._

_"M-Maka?" His eyes get wide._

_She doesn't answer him as she starts to move her fingers over his sides._

_Crona jerks underneath her, the sudden tickling causing him to snort into laughter._

_"M-Maka..hahaa..P-Please.." He wheezes._

_"Please more? Well ok." Her smirk grows as she moves her hands over his sides more._

_"I'm going to..hahaha..die!" Crona laughs, tears welling up in his eyes._

_Suddenly he gets up, fliping them over so he's on top of her._

_Maka's eyes widen a little at this as she looks up at the boy on top of her._

_Crona's eyes are light up in victory but as his eyes take in what he did, he squeaks and tries to get off her._

_Maka grabs him, stopping the boy._

_"Where you think your going cutie?" She smirks at how red his face is. "I think I like you on top better."_

_"I-I!" He looks down at her with those huge eyes..his face is a tomato._

_"What do you think Crona?" She leans up with a prevent smile on her face. "You like this or..do you like me dominating over you?"_

_She doesn't let him answer as she flips them back over so she's on top of him._

_"I think you like me being in control." She whispers against his lips causing him to shirver. "Don't you?"_

_Crona gulps as she rubs his cheek._

_"I-I-" He can't speak right, his mouth opening and closing._

_"Where's your sass now?" She teases as she bites his lip._

_"I-I can't sass you when i'm down here!" He protests, his blush so dark._

_"Well then change that." She smirks._

_"N-No.." He blushes and looks away._

_"Aw come on Crona, you got sass..and you definably got some ass."_

_Crona looks at her and glares but it looks like a pout._

_Maka chuckles, she couldn't help it._

_"D-Don't talk about it!"_

_"But I like your ass."_

_"S-Still..." His blush is so dark._

_"Would you ever bend it over for me?"_

_"W-What?!" He squeaks._

_"Maybe you could give me a dance." Maka hums enjoying the effect it's having on the boy._

_"I-I can't dance Maka!"_

_"Come on i'll teach you." Maka gets off of him and smiles, as she offers a hand to him._

_Crona looks at her a moment but takes her hand._

_"Ok follow me." Maka puts her hands on her hips._

_She doesn't know what the fuck she's doing but she just wants to see Crona do some of this stuff._

_Timidly he puts his hands on his hips._

_"Alright now move your hips." Maka starts to sway, trying to demonstrate._

_Crona blushes watching her but he follows her movements almost easily_

_"Ok, I seen this one in the movies." Maka gets on the floor and does a spin like you would for a break dance but.._

_Little does she know how retarded she looks._

_"I-I can't do that Maka!" Crona looks at her with awe all the same._

_"Well keep moving your hips, i'll do this!" Maka tries to do a head stand._

_She gets her legs up only for her to do a flip._

_It ends up twisting her neck as her head is left on the floor and her butt in the air._

_Maka groans but a fire burns her eyes as she tries again, lifting her legs up._

_The girl's eyes fall on Ragnarok who is standing in front of her upside down till she does another flip, hurting her neck again._

_"..What the fuck are you doing?" The raven haired boy looks at her then at Crona who was moving his hips till the other boy showed up. "What kind of fucking drugs are you on?"_

_"We were dancing." Maka grunts as she stands up._

_"That wasn't fucking dancing." Ragnarok snaps. "I've seen people with no legs dance better then that shit."_

_"Your just jealous of our skills."_

_"Y-Yeah Ragnarok."_

_"Shut the hell up Crona, you were doing some gay dance over there, the only skills I saw were of being a faggot."_

_"Fuck you." Both Crona and Maka give him the middle finger which he returns._

_"Seriously It would be so much better if you two were on drugs because then you would have a fucking excuse for that shit."_

_"We don't need drugs to dance that awesome."_

_"Bitch you need something."_

_Maka glares at him, and he glares back._

_But soon a smile cracks out on her lips and she chuckles._

_Ragnarok's face falls but he looks away and glares._

_"Come on Crona it's time to go."_

_"J-Just a few more mintures?"_

_"No, we're already fucking pushing it, I got to get you in the room before that asshole starts making his rounds."_

_"Ain't no body got time for that." Maka and Crona flip their hair._

_"..What the fuck?" Ragnarok looks between the two. "Seriously tell me your on some kind of drug, or at least your high or some shit."_

_"We're high alright.." Maka cracks a grin at the corny joke. "High on life!"_

_"..Oh fucking hell." Ragnarok groans as Crona chuckles. "I need fucking something after this shit."_

_"My joke wasn't that bad." She giggles._

_"Like hell it wasn't!" He snaps but when he looks at her he gets this odd expression as he watches her laugh._

_"S-So..a-are we going?" Crona raises an eye brow at seeing the other boy stare at Maka._

_"Yeah.." He snaps out of whatever and that glare returns. "Lets go."_

_He turns and opens the door._

_"O-Okay.." Crona looks away from him to give Maka a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Maka.."_

_"Alright." Maka stops chuckling as the boy gives her a peck._

_Ragnarok doesn't look at them._

_"Bye Crona." Maka smiles at the boy._

_"B-Bye Maka." He smiles back as he walks over towards Ragnarok._

_When Crona walks threw the door, Ragnarok looks back at Maka._

_"See ya Ragnarok." She gives him a smirk and waves._

_The boy gets a odd look to his eyes but then.._

_His eyes become on fire, his face falling to a scowl._

_He walks out and slams the door behind him._

_Maka's left standing there with her eye brow quirked._

* * *

Maka blinks as her mind returns to her.

She wipes the drool that is coming from her mouth.

Maka looks at the door hoping Crona is here now but..

The door is still closed and no one is here.

She sighs as she gets up and winces when she feels the stain in her neck.

It still hurts from her...awesome dancing.

Maka wonders if Crona knows how to massage..he probably doesn't..she will have to teach him.

She cracks her neck.

Those piercing blue eyes flash threw her head.

..What the fuck did she do to get him so mad?

She hasn't done anything but lately he's been getting pissed for any little thing she says or does.

Maybe he's still pissed about her kissing his cheek.

But really she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

It just came to her..

To her she was still kissing Crona..it's Crona's body.

He didn't like it though..

Maybe Ragnarok doesn't like her because he wants Crona all to himself.

Maka can't help but to chuckle at the thought.

Ragnarok having a sercert love for Crona.. now that would be funny.

She can see it now..Crona would past out on the spot out of fear and Ragnarok would probably be ready to beat the shit out of everyone for his sercet being exposed.

Even though the idea made her laugh she knows it's not the reason why Ragnarok's acting the way he is..

Maka shrugs.

Whatever.

Maka sighs when her eyes fall to the door again.

..Is Crona really not coming?

There's a bump from the corner..

Her senses prick up.

The demon is coming..

Shit..

This isn't good.

Maka looks down at her fingers, trying to move them to see if her power is back but..

It stings so Maka has to stop.

The room is getting dense..it's getting dark.

Maka pulls her knees to her chest and hides her head in them.

She thinks of Crona's smile..of his lips..of his touch..

Maka can feel those three eyes on her.

A grin rips out onto her face.

_"He's coming."_ That voice sneers.

Maka leans her head back and laughs.

The door opens.

Her laughter dies on her lips.

* * *

Maka sits in that black chair..her head bowed.

She isn't alone.

They're all staring at her..with those cold eyes.

They're looking at her like she's an animal.

And really maybe she is..

Stein sits in front of her..she can feel his glare.

His eyes are sharper..taking in everything.

Calculating, evaluating her.

She won't look at him.

Not because she's afraid or ashamed but..

If she looks at him it will be hard for her to stop herself from ripping open all those stiches.

She hates him.

Her fingers twitch causing her to wince.

She can't kill him.

Not yet.

But she will.

"Maka." Stein speaks slowly, she knows he has a needle ready if she were to try anything. "You have to talk to me. What happen Saturday? Why did you butcher those nurses?"

"Would it satisfy you if I said because I wanted to hear them scream?" A smirk rips out on her face.

The nurses start to shift, talking amongst themselves.

"..You weren't this sick in the head." Stein's voice is hard. "What happened to make you snap?"

"They were glaring at me..talking about my mother.." She starts to giggle. "I believe one even called her a crazy bitch! Well I showed them what a real crazy bitch is!"

She rocks back and forth, her smile is to big.

"Now they can say sorry to my mother..I sent them where she is."

"What you did was wrong Maka don't you feel any remorse? Any regret?"

"Nope, I only feel fucking joy!" She throws her head back and laughs. "Did you know intestines feel like under cooked pasta?"

A nurse with a weak stomach holds a hand over her mouth, holding back throw up.

"You have gotten so much worse in a matter of a day.." Stein stares at the giggling girl. "There had to be a trigger..we can't help you unless you talk to us Maka."

"There is no help for me!" She digs her nails into the chair. "It can never go back!"

"Maka-

"I want to kill you!" She finally looks up to grin at the man..her eyes shaking. "I want to kill all of you!"

All the nurses tense and some look to the door.

"No you don't." Stein doesn't even blink. "This isn't you Maka, your just very sick...I can help you if you open up and tell me about what happened."

"You want to know what happened ?! Ok then..i'll tell you.." She leans back in her chair, that grin never leaving her face. " I turned into a witch! That's what happen! I found my self! i'm evil! Then I killed them, I ripped them a part limb from limb."

"Maka you know this isn't true. There is no such thing as witches. This is all in your head." His glasses glare.

"Your so fucking stupid! You said you could help me if I told you what happened! but your not fucking helping me!" She's screaming now into fits of giggles. "No one can help me!..and no one can save you .." Her eyes narrow. "I will kill you."

"You have to calm down Maka." Stein doesn't blink. "If you don't I will have to sedate you."

"That reminds me.." She chuckles darkly. "How did you like that needle in your arm?"

Maka catches the slight grip of his fist.

He didn't like that.

Maka's grin grows.

"Didn't feel to good did it?"

"Maka.." He takes a deep breath. "..What has happen to you?"

"II told you!..I fucking told you.." Her voice gets softer till her giggling stops.

She leans back and stares up at the ceiling blankly.

"Maka?"

She doesn't respond.

"..You looked at my mother..just as your looking at me.." Maka's voice is quiet..her eyes not blinking. " You stare at me like you would a animal in a cage..but with more hate..more disgust.."

She lifts her head to lock eyes with Stein.

"Do you think i'm a animal?"

"No-

"But I ripped those people apart..I tasted their blood." Her eyes don't blink. "Doesn't that sound like a animal to you?"

"It sounds like a very sick person to me Maka."

"So you think i'm sick?" She looks back up at the ceiling. "You think what I have can be cured?"

"Everything can be cured." Stein takes a deep breath. "It's just the matter of finding the cure."

"..Finding the cure?" Maka looks at him..and she blinks. "You really believe I can be fixed?"

"Of course, I have faith in all my patients." His eyes lock on hers. "I know you think of me as a cruel man but i'm only doing my job. What I do, I do to help you."

"..You just don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"..I can't." She shakes her head.

"Lets talk about something else." Stein flips his note book. "..How has your relationship with Crona been?"

"..Really good." She sighs, the boy's name calming her down.

"What about with Ragnarok?"

"..What?" She opens her eyes to give him a odd look.

"He seems to protect you so I just figured you two have some sort of connection? Maybe even a friendship?"

Those piercing blue eyes flash threw her head when he glared at her.

Maka frowns.

"..I don't know what connection we have.." Her eyes shift as she thinks. "..Really the only thing that connects us is Crona."

"I see..and how have Crona's and Ragnarok's relationship been?"

"..What do you mean?" She raises an eye brow.

"Crona seems to be concerned about him." Stein hums. "I have been getting him to talk to me since you have been here.. He seems to think.."

Maka looks up and her breath hitches.

The demon stands behind the man..that large grin on his face.

Maka can't hear stein's words anymore even though she sees his mouth moving.

All she sees is the demon..

It's scarves twitch as it slowly walks from around Stein towards her..it's grin ripping it's face.

_"It's your time Maka..there's no escaping now..that boy isn't here to protect you..your mine."_ It keeps walking closer.

"No i'm not your's!" She screams, her eyes shaking as she wills for her power..to some how stop this thing.

She yelps when she feels her hand sting.

_"It's useless.."_ The demon stops before her. _"..Now it's time for you to see my face..the face of your master..of the king of madness."_

He grabs the mask on his face..and starts to pull it off.

Maka screams as she gets off the bed and runs..

Only to be grabbed my Stein..a hole bunch of nurses are holding her down.

"Let me go! let me go! he's going to get me!" Maka screams, trashing in their holds.

The demon slowly turns towards her..

That smirk ripping his face.

"Let go let go let go!" She kicks a nurse in the face only to feel a needle pierce her skin.

Maka cries out as her vision gets blurry..

The demon reaches to touch her..

But when his fingers are a intch from her face..

Something shocks his hand and he recoils back.

_"..So she's on your side?"_ The demon grumbles.

Everything goes black.

* * *

_Maka is sinking in darkness._

_She feels nothing._

_But she knows she's drowning._

_She's drowning in the darkness._

_She's to weak to call for help._

_To weak to fight it._

_She's going to die here.._

_Alone in the darkness._

_"M-Maka!" She hears his voice calling for her.._

_She doesn't respond..she can't._

_"Hey bitch, get the fuck up!" She hears that other boy snap at her.._

_But she doesn't listen._

_"..W-We're coming to get you.."_

_Maka can't speak._

_Soon she feels a soft hand grab hers._

_Then she feels someone else grab her other hand roughly._

_"Y-You're going to be ok." He pulls her up._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Making me do this shit!" The other boy growls but he yanks her up all the same._

_They're both pulling her up towards the light.._

_Together._

_One boy is speaking reassuring words, well the other barks commands._

_But they're both having the same effect._

_They're saving her._

_Together they are saving her from the darkness._

_"..You can't die on us." Both boys say this._

_Maka's eyes finally open as a light consumes all of them._

_The light consumes them..together._

* * *

Maka eyes flutter open.

Everything hurts.

Her vision is blurry but..

She hears yelling..

"He got out again!"

"How?! where did he go?"

"I don't know!"

Maka groans as she sits up holding her head..

It hurts so fucking bad..

What the hell happened?

"So..your finally up.."

Maka tenses at the voice..her eyes getting wide as she wipes her head in the direction it came from.

Justin stands by her window..looking out of it..not looking at her..

He holds a cross close to his chest..his blue eyes soulless.

Maka is to shocked to say anything.

"Things have been quite troublesome for you haven't they?" His voice is odd.. "It seems my prayers for you will not be answered.."

Maka can't find her voice..

He seems different.

"He wants you.." Justin tightens his grip on his cross. "He wants you so much.."

"..What the fuck are you doing in here?" It took her a while but she finally found her voice.

Surprisingly Justin doesn't look at her, he doesn't scoff.

He just stares out the window.

"I think deep down your a good girl." He doesn't blink now. "Just like i'm a good boy but..me and you have been played the wrong cards..and now we're here.."

Maka just raises an eye brow.

"..I wasn't always like this." His voice is to soft..to fragile. "Do you know what my dream was?"

Maka doesn't respond.

"I wanted to be a priest.." His grip tightens on his cross. "I wanted to serve the lord..give him my life for what he has blessed me with."

He slowly turns towards her, his eyes still soulless.

"But I sinned." His face scrunches up to a grimace. "And because of that..i'm like this..stuck here..I have been abandoned just like you have been abandoned."

He takes a step closer.

"We both have been abandoned by god..for we have sinned. You are a creature of the night and I'm.." He stops and shakes his head. "I don't know what I am."

"I don't know what the fuck you are either.." Maka frowns. "..How the hell did you get in here?"

"God abandoned me.." Justin's eyes suddenly flash as he grips the cross so tight it pierces his skin..his blood starts to drip from it. "..I was made to worship..and if he doesn't want me..I know someone who would.."

"Okay.." Maka eyes him wryly as he walks over to the wall.

"He fucking abandoned me!" Justin hits his head against the wall..he keeps doing it till his head cracks.

He pants..

Then he goes quiet.

"..But that's ok.." He slowly turns to face her..a wild grin on his lips, his blood falling down his face. " I'm Asura's now."

Maka had gotten up when he started hitting his head against the wall and moved away.

"You have been causing my god trouble..he just wants to eat you but you keep fighting him.." Justin is laughing loudly now, those eyes of his shaking. "Why do you fight madness?! In the end it consumes us all! Don't fight it! Embrace the madness witch!"

"..You fucking worship the demon?" Her eyes shake as his smirk grows.

"All hail Asura!" He throws his head back as he hits the cross against the wall, breaking it in half. It now has a pointed end. "..Now.." He smirks. "I'm going to offer you up to him."

Justin runs towards her, that crazy grin on his face, his cross out and ready to stab her.

Maka's eyes narrow as she lifts up her hands..willing for her power to stop him.

"Fucking hell!" Maka cries out in pain when that stinging comes back.

"Your dead witch!" He jabs the cross at her, Maka moves out of the way but it catches her cheek, causing it to bleed as she runs behind him and goes to punch him..

He turns and grabs her hand..her hurt hand.

"You have no powers." He chuckles darkly as he tightens his grip on her hand..Maka having to hold back a cry of pain. "I will send you to hell where you belong..in the name of Asura."

"Get off me you crazy mother fucker!" Maka screams as she punches him in the face getting him to let her go.

She falls on her butt in front of him.

He stabs down with the cross but Maka moves before it impales her.

"You will die..your blood with stain these floors." Justin laughs madly. "It will please him! He will be so pleased with me!"

"So much for being all high and mighty huh?" Maka growls as she jumps back from him. "Your going to hell right with me!"

This causes his smile to fall.

He grips his head and starts to scream, his eyes shaking so bad.

Maka takes a deep breath as she gets some distance between the two.

This isn't good.

He's in here with a weapon and she doesn't have her powers..

And he's fucking insane.

Maka looks around the room..her eyes fall on the other half of the cross.

..Ok..this guy wants to fuck with her..

She grinds her teeth as she grabs the cross off the floor, her eyes on fire.

"You want to fucking play with crosses you sacrilegious bastard?!" She roars as she charges for Justin who is still screaming. "Let's fucking play with crosses!"

Maka stabs it into his shoulder.

Justin stops screaming and grabs her, his eyes burning into hers..

"You will wish you didn't do that.." His eyes narrow as the cross comes out of his shoulder by it's self..

Maka watches in horror as the wound..heals by its self.

"He is on my side.." Justin grins madly at her. "It's over for you."

Maka struggles with him but he's stronger then her..

With out her powers she's helpless.

He grabs her hair and yanks her head back exposing her neck.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and make him pleased with me!" Justin laughs madly as he presses the cross to her neck. "..Say good bye witch."

Maka's eyes are wide..sweat dripping down her face.

No..she cant' die here..

Especially not from the hands of this ass hole!

Fucking no!

The door opens.

"Justin what the hell?!" Girko roars as he runs over and tackles the boy off her.

Maka takes a breath when the cross was taken from her neck..

She looks over at the male nurse as he gets punched in the face by Justin.

Girko's eye twtiches and he looks like he's about to hit him back but he stops him self and instead gets a needle out.

"You don't stop me!" Justin roars as he kicks Girko's legs, bring him down.

"Girko!" She cries in alarm as the blonde boy punches him in the nose..

Then it goes quiet.

Justin's laughing stops as he looks at the other man.

His eyes get wide with shock as he drops the cross in his hand.

"Girko.." Justin falls to his knees beside him as he looks at the blood dripping down his face. "..I didn't mean to hurt you..honestly..I just lost myself."

"Your fucking lucky i'm at work, I would fucking break your balls for this." Griko's eye is twitching and he smacks Justin's hand away when he tried to touch his nose. "What the fuck you think your doing?"

"I was goind to try to help.." Justin frowns as he watches Girko stand up.

"Kid, did he hurt you?" He looks over at her.

"..No i'm fine." Maka sighs in relief. "This fucking ass hole almost cut me with a fucking cross though, what the hell?"

"Really Justin what the hell?" Girko turns and snaps at him.

"..You like her?" Justin stands up and brushes his gown off.

"What the hell does that fucking matter? You don't try to kill people." He groans. "Your a fucking piece of work you know that?"

"..Forgive me." The blonde boy frowns deeply.

"No." He grunts as he grabs him by the arm. "We're fucking leaving, stop running from your fucking room. It makes me look bad."

".." Justin doesn't say anything but lets the other man lead him out.

The boy turns to her..and he smirks as he throws the cross by her feet.

"..Have fun with that.." He coos as Girko pulls him out and shuts the door.

Maka looks down at the cross.

..Of. Fucking. Course.

..Something is coming out of the cross..

First it's twisted hand..it's black twisted hand..

Then it's head..

Maka can't help but to scream as she sees this thing..

It's head is nothing but three large vertical eyes..and it's large mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

It's body is that of a dog..but all black..

It's head looks two big for it's body but..

It's a scary sight.

Maka can't even move as she stares at this thing..

Then it smiles at her.

It's teeth taking up it's whole face.

The thing charges for her.

Maka's eyes are shaking..

She wills for her power..to save herself but..

Nothing happens.

She's defenseless.

This thing is going to eat her..

It's mouth is opening..

She sees pieces of flesh stuck in side of it's teeth.

She's going to die.

No one is here to save her now.

The thing is right on her..

Maka does the only thing she can do.

She screams.'

Right when the thing is about to eat her..a black blur knocks the monster away.

The thing yelps as the cross is shatted under the boy's foot causing it to fade away with a scream.

"Ragnarok!" Maka can't help but to cheer at seeing the boy..

He came to her rescue once again.

Her smile falls as she takes him in.

Ragnarok's back is to her..but she can see cuts into his being..there's red marks where his clothes are cut..

He looks really faded.

Something's wrong.

"Ragnarok?" She questions softly.

She waits for him to snap at her.

To tell her to fucking chill or something like he can handle him self but..

He doesn't..

No..

Instead the boy falls back.

His body hitting the floor with a unforgiving thud.

The boy doesn't move.

* * *

**lol I had to put something with 'ain't no body got time for that' so yeah...**

**had to leave you guys a hanger, you know me and I'm sorry to say I won't be getting the next chapter out as fast as I usually do because well..it's probably going to be long and I have a lot of crap to do.**

**now I want to clear something up..i have what I'm probably going to do, but I want to have your opoin.**

**all for a ragnarok x maka x crona, say 'aye'.**

**and all against' it say 'nay'.**

**ok with that out of the way..see ya next time:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Maka is stunned.

She doesn't know what to do..

What to think.

She stares at the boy in front of her..

Waiting for him to get back up.

To cuss and grumble and glare like he always does but..

He doesn't get up.

He doesn't move.

But his body..is fading more.

This snaps her out of her shocked state.

Something is wrong.

Something is really wrong.

Maka's body moves with out her thinking and soon she's right by his side, kneeling next to him, her eyes roaming his features.

His eyes are closed..his face a expression that could only be described as..

Pain.

Her eyes look down at his fading body and her breath catches.

All over his body..are what look to be..bite marks?

Not just bite marks.. no..

As Maka looks close she realizes there spider bite marks..little holes cover the boy's body..where each bite mark is, is where the red is..as if he was alive and it was a irritation in his skin but..

Ragnarok's dead.

How the hell did spiders bite him..?

And to make matters worse..

He keeps fading.

He isn't moving.

Maka's chest is tightening...a panic raising in herself.

..What would happen if Ragnarok faded away?

...Would he be ok?

...Would he come back?

Her eyes widen at the thought and almost desperately she tries to touch him, to wake him..to hear from this boy that he is alright..

But she can't touch him.

Her hands go right threw.

Ragnarok keeps fading..

Maka's breathing is becoming uneven as she watches the red spread on the boy's body..

It's speeding up the fading.

She has to save him.

She has to heal him.

She's done it before..

Maka reaches out a hand..willing for her powers..willing to heal this boy.

It stings her, sending a shock up her arm causing her to yelp and recoil back.

"Fuck!" Maka grinds her teeth as she holds her hand.

She didn't cuss because of the pain..

She cussed because she doesn't have her powers.

She can't heal him..

She can't save him..

"N-No.." Maka's eyes get wide as she keeps trying to use her powers..keeps trying to touch him but she can't..

And he keeps getting more faded.

She's going to lose him..

She's going to lose a part of Crona..

No..

Maka grinds her teeth at the pain but she keeps trying..

The boy doesn't move.

His body is almost gone.

"No!" Maka shouts. "Ragnarok you can't leave! What about Crona? You can't leave him! You can't leave me! Remember us? Remember I told you it wouldn't be the same! You can't just fucking fade away damn it! What the hell Ragnarok?!"

He doesn't respond.

His face is frozen in that pain.

The boy is a second from being gone.

"Ragnarok!" She screams as she reaches out, willing with all her strength just to be able to touch him.

Her hands don't go threw this time..

Maka cups the boy's cheeks, leaning close to him.

"Ragnarok!" She tries one last time.

He's pretty much gone.

They will lose him.

The boy's eyes shoot open this time at his name.

His piercing blue eyes lock onto hers..

They're the only thing that isn't faded..

The boy opens his mouth..but no words come out.

His eyes have her hypnotized..there piercing her being.

She can see he is in pain..

He can't speak.

Can't move.

But he can stare at her..

And she can stare at him..

Taking comfort in the fact he's still here.

She hasn't lost him yet..there's hope.

His blue eyes flash.

Suddenly a sharp pain is felt in her head.

It's to much..

She hears static and it hurts her ears.

Maka's eyes flutter...

Everything is engulfed in white.

* * *

_Maka looks around with an eye brow raised.._

_How the hell did she get here?_

_Maka stands in a dark alley._

_But she isn't alone._

_"Give me your fucking money."_

_That voice is to familiar._

_But it can't be.._

_Could it?_

_Maka turns around.._

_It is._

_Ragnarok has this other boy pinned against a wall..a pocket knife at the boy's throat._

_His teeth are bared..the dark giving his eyes a haunting brightness but his face is covered by a black mask._

_Two others stand by him with the same black masks..but they aren't getting close to the two._

_"L-Look..I-I really don't have any money.." The boy with the knife pressed to his neck trembles._

_"Bull shit!" Ragnarok's blue eyes narrow. " Your one of the richest kids around here, don't even try to fucking lie."_

_He leans closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes._

_"I won't think twice about slitting your throat you spoiled bastard..so I would hurry up and just give me your money."_

_"O-Okay! o-okay!" The boy shouts as he starts to dig into his pockets frantically._

_Maka watches as he pulls out a wallet, Ragnarok snatches it from him and throws it back to the other two._

_They raid the wallet, counting the money in side._

_"..There's about 200 dollors in here." One of the other masked people speaks, his voice very deep._

_"Got anything else?" Ragnarok snarls as he presses the knife more into the boy's neck. "Any watches? Jewelry? Your fucking rich you have to have more!"_

_"I-I have.." He gulps as he takes off his watches..both are golden._

_Ragnarok throws them back to the other two._

_"Anything else?"_

_"T-That's all I have.." The boy's eyes flicker. "P-Please don't kill me.."_

_"What about this?" Ragnarok growls as he grabs something that was hanging from the boy's neck.._

_It's a cross necklace..._

_"P-Please don't..t-that was a gift from my mother."_

_This causes Ragnarok to tense.._

_No one else seems to notice but..Maka saw it._

_"..Yeah?" His voice is low..dark. "Well I have a fucking mom too."_

_He rips the necklace from the boy's neck and throws it back._

_"Now get the hell out of here." Ragnarok growls as he pushes the boy, causing him to fall._

_The boy doesn't waste time and takes off running._

_"The cops will be here any minute.." One masked person speaks frantically. "We just robbed the son of one of richest guys here!"_

_"Yeah so fucking run! Don't stand there like a dumb ass!" Ragnaork snarls as he takes off running._

_The two others follow right after him._

_Maka decides to run after them.._

_They all run for awhile.._

_Till they seem to be in another part of this town.._

_Ragnarok takes off his mask, running a hand threw his black hair._

_Yup..this is definably Ragnarok but.._

_He's alive.._

_He's solid._

_And his face isn't scarred_

_"Are you sure it's safe to take our masks off now?" That one boy pipes up._

_"Shut the fuck up." Ragnarok growls as he looks down at the money and jewelry they're holding. "..How much did we get?"_

_"Well..I think we can get 100 each for the watches and necklace.." The boy speaks again..the other masked person not saying a word._

_"Good." Ragnarok snatches the wallet and jewelry and starts walking away._

_"W-Wait a minute!" That boy shouts. "You can't take it all! We have to spilt it!"_

_"I'm not splitting shit, you dick heads didn't do anything but stand and watch." Ragnarok grunts then his eyes narrow. "Unless you want to fight me for this?"_

_"..N-No it's all yours." The boy backs up._

_"Pussy." Ragnarok hisses before he walks away._

_Maka follows close behind him._

_The boy lets out a frustrated sigh after awhile as he stops by a building._

_He leans against it as he digs into his pocket._

_Ragnarok pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.._

_Maka watches as he puts a cigarette between his lips and then lights it.._

_It's done in such a swift movement.._

_He's done this plenty of times before._

_The boy leans his head back against the wall as he inhales..the exhales, the smoke leaving his parted lips into the air._

_He has a hand in his pocket..his hair moving away from his face exposing his tan neck, his eyes half lidded as he takes drags of his cigarette._

_The boy..doesn't look calm but he doesn't look angry either.._

_Just a in-between state._

_Maka frowns at this.._

_She hates cigarettes..just because Spirit smoked them._

_When she smells them..she thinks of him._

_And she hates him._

_But watching this boy as he enjoys a cigarette.._

_She can't help but to feel..it fits him._

_It's almost attractive in a way._

_Most girls would probably think so._

_Maka doesn't know what to think about it.._

_But does this really matter?_

_He doesn't die from lung cancer.._

_That she knows for sure._

_Ragnarok throws down the cigarette and puts it out with his foot before he starts walking again._

_They walk awhile together.._

_Maka watching as the boy glares at nothing..that irritated look coming back to his face._

_Things aren't any different._

_They stop at a pawn shop._

_One look at the sign and Ragnarok cusses._

_It's closed._

_"Fuck.." He growls as his fist balls into a fist. "..Shit.."_

_Ragnarok stares at the closed sign for a moment longer before he turns around, him marching with his chest puffing up..his eyes on fire._

_Maka just follows._

_The boy stops at a..pharmacy?_

_Her chest is getting tighter.._

_Could he be..?_

_Maka follows the boy in.._

_She can't help but to frown when Ragnarok walks up to the counter._

_The two speak hushly.._

_Ragnarok hands him the money.._

_And the man hands him a bag of a couple bottles._

_Ragnarok looks down at the bag..like it's his saving grace._

_She sees relief flash threw those blue eyes._

_Her heart sinks deeper._

_Maka follows the boy out of the pharmacy with a frown on her face._

_She doesn't want to watch this but..she keeps walking with him._

_Ragnoark doesn't look as angry now..his face is blank but his eyes.._

_They're shaking slightly._

_He grips the bag tightly in his hands._

_They walk for a long time.._

_It's silent._

_The boy comes to a stop at a house.._

_His eyes flash as they fall on it but..he takes a deep breath and walks up to the front door._

_He takes keys out and unlocks it..walking in._

_The home is.._

_Quiet.._

_Plain._

_She didn't expect Ragnarok's place to look so..clean._

_The boy marches threw the house..his strides long but.._

_He comes to a complete stop in front of a door at the end of the hall way._

_His breathing is heavy but.._

_He takes a deep breath.._

_Then he walks in, pushing the door so carefully._

_"Hey mom I'm back." Ragnaork speaks in a light voice..something she's never heard from him before._

_Maka eyes fall on the bed in this small room.._

_And she stops._

_A woman lays in the bed..her raven hair in her face as her eyes stare up blankly at the ceiling._

_Her eyes..they're blue like Ragnarok's but dull..by the wall the pupils move..she can tell this woman is blind..._

_Her mother and her use to volunteer to help the deaf and blind.._

_She could never forgot a blind person's eyes..some are hard to tell but..this woman..it's obvious._

_This woman looks so pale..so sickly._

_"O-Oh hi honey..your back." The woman smiles at the opposite corner from where Ragnarok is standing..the smile is so weak. "Is y-your father home?"_

_"...No." Ragnarok keeps his voice light but Maka sees the fire in his eyes. "..He's off..working."_

_"H-He's always working isn't he?" The woman sighs._

_Then she begins to cough._

_And it sounds horrible._

_"Mom you have to stay calm" Ragnarok moves over to his mother.._

_Maka sees it..the concern in those blue eyes.._

_"..H-He's always working.."_

_"He has to mom.." Ragnarok grips his fist as he hands her the bag of bottles..the woman frowns and feels over it. "..He works hard for you..to buy your medication."_

_Maka's eyes get wide.._

_He wasn't stealing money for himself..he was stealing it for his mother.._

_Her heart tugs at this..as she watches the bright smile coming to the woman's face._

_"H-He does doesn't he?..I-I guess I just miss him..b-but what right to I have to complain?" She chuckles sadly. "H-He is keeping me alive..h-he works so hard for me..f-for us..I-I don't know what we would do with out him."_

_"..I don't know mom.." Ragnarok's eyes are on fire as he looks away from the woman..gripping his fist so tight._

_"I-I feel so bad..t-that I make him have to work so much.." The woman sniffles as she grips the bag._

_"Don't." Ragnarok's voice isn't as light. "This isn't your fault mom..here lets get this into your system..it will take away the pain.."_

_Maka watches as the boy opens the bottle handing her some pills.._

_Ragnarok holds his mother's head up so she can take them.._

_He holds her so gently.._

_It hits a chord in Maka's heart._

_Suddenly everything fades away.._

_That static hurting her ears._

_When the static clears..she's in what looks to be a apartment room.._

_A boy sits on the couch, his spiky brown hair sticking up..his dark brown eyes staring at the TV blankly._

_He has a beer in one hand, and the remote in the other._

_Maka raises an eye brow as she looks around._

_No signs of Ragnarok._

_Then the door opens._

_Ragnarok comes stumbling in..his hair is messy, his blue eyes hazy._

_The boy on the couch jumps up at hearing the door, his brown eyes lighting up as he looks at Ragnarok._

_"Damn you look like fucking shit." The brown haired boy grunts as studies the other boy. "..Where the hell have you been? You haven't been back here in fucking days!"_

_"Shit man it's been that long?" Ragnarok puts a hand to his head and groans. "..I lost track of fucking time.."_

_"No shit Sherlock." The boy glares but it falls at how messed up the raven haired boy looks. "..Are you alright? You seriously look like shit."_

_"I'm fucking fine." Ragnarok throws a pair of panties towards the boy, hitting him in the face with it. "Had to much pussy to count..got drunk off my ass..yeah I'd say i'm fucking fine."_

_"You can do that shit here." The other boy growls as he throws the panties down. "You get drunk off your ass here, and fuck people left and right. Our home doesn't have a place where you haven't fucked so tell me where the hell did you go?"_

_"I went out." Ragnarok walks over to the small fridge and pulls out a beer._

_"Don't you think you had enough?" The other boy grumbles._

_"I'm never satisfied." Ragnarok takes two large chugs and the beer is done for._

_"I'll say, your like a fucking black hole." The boy grunts._

_"Hell yeah." Ragnarok cracks a drunken grin causing the other boy to grin with him.._

_She sees the teeth of the brown haired boy.._

_They're sharp._

_"Because of you being gone I've had to drink all these fucking beers alone." The boy grumbles. "Do you know how boring it is to be drunk alone? Fuck I can't even get you to do crazy shit..like fucking.." His grin grows as he chuckles. "When I got you to sing fucking Barbie girl!"_

_"Shut the fuck up about that!" Ragnarok snaps, his eyes flaring. "I told you I'd beat the shit out of you if you ever brought it up again."_

_"Damn chill out! it's not like you haven't got me to do some fucking embarrassing shit.." The boy grumbles._

_"Yeah..like that time I got you to lick that pole in fucking winter.." Ragnarok starts chuckling. "And we just got done watching the fucking 'Christmas story' and your going to do that shit!"_

_"I was fucking wasted!"_

_"Your still a dumb ass when your sober."_

_"Fuck you." He gives him the middle finger._

_Ragnarok returns it, smirking._

_"I'm going to head to bed, haven't slept in days." The raven haired boy starts to walk away._

_"..Hold up man." The boy frowns slightly. "..You got something in the mail."_

_"Oh?" Ragnarok turns to look at him._

_He raises an eye brow as the boy hands him a letter._

_"It's from your old man."_

_Ragnarok's eyes flash with extreme hatred but soon they dull._

_The boy pulls out his lighter.._

_With a blank face he sets the letter on fire..and watches it burn._

_"Damn.." the brown haired boy frowns as he watches Ragnarok walk away..walking into a room and slamming the door.._

_Maka followed Ragnarok into his room.._

_The boy is sitting against the wall..his shaky hands pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips._

_He lights it..and takes a drag._

_"..This fucking bastard.." The boy's voice is so dark. "He has the balls to send me a fucking letter after all the shit he's done.."_

_His eyes are on fire..that scowl on his face..his chest puffing up._

_"You try to fucking talk to me now..when she's fucking dead..when your no longer fucking needed? That's real nice." Ragnarok punches the wall..the force leaves a dent in the wall as he pants. "All of this is your fucking fault..."_

_The boy suddenly turns towards her..his glare so dark..so dangerous._

_Maka flinches._

_"I hope you fucking burn in hell! Hell is to good for you you fucking bastard!" Ragnarok roars as he turns and punches the wall again._

_He punches it till his hand is bleeding._

_The boy pants and leans his head agianst the wall._

_"..She's fucking dead..and it's all your fault.." The boy's voice is shaky.._

_Maka's chest tightens at the look in his eyes.._

_She sees deep hate but.._

_She also sees the pain._

_"Ragnarok.." Maka reaches out..wanting to offer some comfort._

_Right when she's about to touch him.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes open slowly..her mind still humming.

All she sees is blue..piercing blue.

Ragnarok is staring at her with..nothing but shock on his face.

She still cups his cheeks in her hands..her forehead is resting against his.

He looks her in the eyes..his are widen..are bright with surprise..

Maka smiles at him sadly..

She wonders if he knows what she saw..

"..Get the fuck off me." His eyes go back to normal but his face still looks shocked.

When she doesn't move, he shoves her.

Maka backs up just a little.

Her eyes roam his body and she can't help but to be relieved..

There are no bite marks.

The boy is no longer faded.

Ragnarok is studying her as much as she is him.

Suddenly his eyes burn with fire..his chest puffing up.

Here we go.

"What the fuck did you do?" He snaps as he grabs her wrist and pulls her hand roughly towards him.

"What are you-"

She stops when her eyes fall on her hand..the one that wasn't hurt..

It's completely fucked up now..it's burned and ugly looking.

Ragnarok's face is a scowl as he looks at it..then his eyes fall on her's..and they're burning.

"How fucking stupid can you get? You knew you didn't have your powers! You caused a fucking second rebound, you could have been killed dumb ass!" He's shouting at her as he throws her hand back..

"I saved you didn't I?" Maka winces at him being rough with her hand.

"I'm already fucking dead! Your not! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"..But you almost faded away..and you were hurt.." Maka speaks firmly looking him in those piercing eyes. "I couldn't just sit there and let you go..I told you, your stuck with me."

Ragnarok's scowl falls for a moment as he looks at her..

His eyes flash and he grips his fist as he gets up.

He starts to fade away.

"Wait!" Maka stands up.

"Sit your ass down." He's almost gone.

"Are you coming back?" She frowns.

Ragnarok stops and looks at her..

He puts a hand to his heart and looks away..

He looks in pain.

"..Just sit your ass down." He disappears.

Maka's hand is really stinging now..

It hurts and she can't help but to whimper.

Ragnarok reappears right in front of her..with aloe and bandages in his hands.

"Can't believe this shit." The boy grumbles as he kneels in front of her, his eyes back on fire as he grabs her wrist and yanks her arm towards him. "Of all the stupidest things to do..your such a fucking dumb ass."

He takes some aloe out and rubs it on her hand..

He's pressing to hard causing her to have to bite her lip to hold back a cry of pain.

"I don't think it was stupid." She snaps. "I saved your fucking ass! You should be thanking me you dick!"

"Save me? I'm already fucking dead!" He growls as he rips open the bandages with his teeth and starts to wrap her hand up. " You didn't save shit!"

"Fine, I didn't save you." She takes a deep breath. "..But you were in pain at least and I helped you..I don't think that was stupid of me."

Ragnarok stops mid wrap.

He slowly looks up at her..this odd look on his face.

"Oh really? You don't think it was fucking stupid hurting yourself over healing me? Better yet, almost killing yourself to heal me? Some one who is already dead?"

"You may be dead, but your still Ragnarok." His eyes flash but she keeps her eyes firm. " I don't think it was stupid at all. You have saved me so many times..I owe you and even if I didn't I still would have done it."

"..Why? Why would you fucking do that?" The boy looks away from her, that glare on his face.

"..Because your a part of Crona, a part of me.." She closes her eyes. "..Because I care about you like I do Crona."

Maka hears him take a in take of breath.

She opens her eyes to see the boy staring at her.

Ragnarok searches her eyes her something..his hand twitches slightly as it gets closer to her.. but he ends up only gripping his fist and looking away.

But Maka sees the slight tint of his cheeks..but soon it's gone.

"You fucking care about me." He scoffs but..it's soft as he looks back at her hand and starts to wrap it up.

"Yes, that's why I fucking did this shit..even though your being a dick about it." Maka snaps. "But that's not anything new."

"Bitch, fuck you." He growls as he tightens his grip on her hand.

She yelps and he loosens his hold of her hand.

He has this weird look in his eyes before he starts to wrap her hand again.

"..Just shut the fuck up." He snarls.

"..Are you ok?"

"..What?" He stops and looks up at her.

"I said are you ok?"

"..." His face falls and he looks away.

He doesn't answer her as he finishes the wrapping.

" There." He pushes her hand away.

This boy is burning holes into the wall..

Is he not even grateful for what she did?

This ass..

Maka feels a anger burn her but she just sighs and lets it pass.

She still needs answers.

"..What happened to you Ragnarok?" Maka watches the boy. "..You had spider bites all over your body.."

"I'll tell you what happened, that bitch fucked me over." Ragnarok's eyes are on fire..that scowl on his face.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? That fucking witch." Ragnarok growls. "She fucking needs to keep me out of her family problems."

"Medusa?" She raises an eye brow.

"..She sent me out today to get you this.." The boy holds out his hand..he closes it..

When he reopens it..something is in it.

A spider sits in the palm of his hand..it's eight small eyes looking at her.

It's fangs are large..

The spider is green and red..

It's dangerous looking.

"Why the hell would I want that?" She moves back in alarm.

"It's suppose to help you out with your fucking powers." Ragnarok grumbles looking down at the spider. "This is one of her sister's favorite spiders..you don't know the fucking shit I had to do to get it."

"..Ok so how the hell is that suppose to help me?"

"How the fuck should I know? It just has to bite you and I guess your powers will be back." He snaps but..his eyes are odd..

"I'm not letting that fucking thing bite me." Maka shakes her head. "No way in hell."

"Don't be such a fucking baby! You want your powers back don't you?" He growls.

"Yeah but.." Maka eyes the spider wryly ." Those are some big ass fangs.."

"I got bitten my hundreds of these fucking things to get this for you." He takes a step forward. "You can handle fucking one!"

"..But..Medusa sent you to get this.." Maka frowns. "What if this is a poisonous spider and she's trying to kill me?."

"Trust me, if she wanted to kill you she wouldnt use fucking poison." He grumbles in a low voice. "She likes to use her own hands.."

"Why is she trying to help me then?" She snaps.

" Hell like I know, I'm just following orders." He glares at her.

"..I don't trust her." Maka takes a step back.

"What choice do you have? If you don't get your fucking powers back your going to die." Ragnarok snaps. "I almost didn't make it in time to save you now..I won't always fucking be there."

Maka frowns.

With the demon getting stronger..and now Justin doing some freaky shit..

She needs her powers.

But can she really trust this spider?..really trust Medusa?

No, she can't.

But what choice does she have?

Maka looks at the spider..eyes it's fangs..

Then again she really doesn't like spiders..

"Fucking take it!" Ragnarok snarls as he pushes it towards her. "You'll be fine!"

The boy is shoving the spider towards her..his hand is steady but..

Maka sees the slight shaking of his eyes.

At the same time it seems he wants her to take it..it also seems like he doesn't want her to take it.

Maka takes a deep breath.

Here we go.

Maka holds out her hand.

The spider crawls from Ragnrok's hand into hers.

Maka gets goose bumbs as the bug crawls up to her wrist.

It stops right on a vein that is slightly popping out..

Then it sinks it's fangs in.

"Holy fucking shit!" Maka screams as she grabs her wrist, knocking the spider off and stomping down on it with her feet. "It fucking burns! It hurts!"

Ragnarok's eyes get wide when she falls to her knees, screaming out in pain.

"Fuck what the hell?" Ragnarok gets on his knees in front of her and starts shaking her. "Stop fucking screaming it can't be that bad!"

Maka's screams die on her lips as her eyes flutter back.

The boy grabs her so she doesn't fall ..she stays limp in his arms.

"Hey!" Ragnarok shakes her roughly. "Stop being fucking dramatic! Your fucking fine!"

Maka doesn't respond.

"..Hey? Hey get up bitch." He slaps her in the face.

Maka doesn't respond.

"..Maka?" The boy's voice is almost quiet..

The girl doesn't move.

He puts his hands on her neck, over her pulse.

The boy takes a in take of breath.

"No..No...No!" Ragnarok growls as he shakes the girl viciously. "Get the fuck up you bitch! You can't fucking die! What the hell?! Get up now!"

The boy punches her in the face, hits her in the gut but..

There is no movement in her.

"You can't do all this shit to me and then just fucking..." His breathing is uneven..his hits stopping. "..You can't be dead bitch."

The girl doesn't move.

"Medusa!" Ragnarok roars. "What the fuck did you get me to do?! You said it would fucking help her!"

There is no response.

"..Fuck.." He pulls Maka's body close to him..holding her limp body against himself. "..I killed her.."

Ragnarok touches her face..feeling the bruises from where he had hit her.

"..Why the hell did I even have to meet you? Why the fuck did you save me? You would still be alive if you weren't such a dumb bitch!" His voice is a dark growl. "Do you know how this makes me feel? To hold you when your lifeless? and I fucking caused it?"

He breaths heavy..

The boy chuckles darkly.

"God damn it..it looks like I fucking cared about you too..well it doesn't fucking matter now..your dead-

"So you do care about me?" Maka's eyes suddenly open, her green orbs looking at him.

"Holy shit, your alive!" Ragnarok jumps, his eyes wide as he looks her over, seeing her chest move when it wasn't a second ago. "...But you were just fucking dead!"

"Yeah..I was just pretending.." She gives him a lop-sided smile. " I wasn't planning on dragging it out for so long but..you started saying some interesting things..and I couldn't stop..so yeah.."

Ragnarok's mouth is open, his eyes wide.

His mouth closes.

Ragnarok blinks.

"You fucking bitch!" Ragnarok's eyes catch on fire, his teeth are bared as he grabs her by the neck, choking her. "I'll fucking kill you for this! I'll finish what that spider fucking started!"

"I'm..sorry.." Maka wheezes. "..I...couldn't..help it."

"Oh yeah? and I can't fucking help this!" He bangs her head against the floor, her face is changing colors.

Ragnarok lets out a frustrated growl as he lets go of her.

"I can't believe you fucking did that!" He screeches, his eyes still on fire. "You fucking had me all worried and-

The boy stops, his face tinting a little when Maka grins at him.

"So you do care about me?"

"Get that fucking grin off your face before I break it off." Ragnarok snaps but his face gets a little darker as he looks away and glares.

"Come on, admit it!" Maka leans closer. "You care about me! You were freaking the fuck out when you thought I was dead!"

"Only because I knew Crona was going to bitch me to death about killing his bitch!" Ragnarok growls but he still isn't looking at her.

"Oh really? I recall you saying something like..' It looks like I fucking did care about you too.'" Maka smirks when his blush darknes. "You fucking said so yourself!"

"I didn't know what I was saying!" He snaps. "I'm serious, keep fucking grinning I'm going to knock the shit out of you."

"Why is it such a big deal? You care about me so what?." Maka sighs. "Just admit it!"

"I'm not admitting any thing when there isn't any thing to admit!"

"You know what? Fine! You don't have to, I already know." She smirks at him.

"You don't know shit!" He snaps and pushes her.

Maka grabs his arm, stopping her fall.

"Some one is violent." She tilts her head. "Seriously, whats the big deal? I can say I care about you and you don't see me trying to beat the shit out of you!"

"I don't care about anyone." He growls.

"Well you know that isn't true."

"Fuck you.!" He snarls.

Maka just shrugs and looks away, a glare on her face.

They're silent for a moment.

Maka starts to take off her hand wrappings..

Her hands are completely healed, and her face is no longer bruised.

"So I'm guessing the spider fucking worked?" Ragnarok grumbles looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yup." She smirks but then it falls. "It did fucking hurt though."

"Your just a fucking baby." Ragnarok grunts.

"At least I don't run from my feelings."

The boy turns on her, his chest puffing up as he tackles her, pinning her to the floor.

"Watch it." His voice is dark, his teeth bared. "I don't run from anything."

"Then admit it." She looks him in the eyes when the boy tenses.

"..I don't think your a complete bitch. There happy?" He sighs as he gets off her.

"I guess that will do..for now." She hums.

"For now?" His eye twitches. "Bitch be happy with that!"

"I'm never satisfied." She states his own words.

His face falls, something flashing threw his eyes.

"..You saw that?" He looks away from her..his voice odd.

"..Yeah." She frowns slightly.

A awkward silence falls over them.

Ragnarok's bangs are coving his eyes..his fist is gripped.

"..You did the right thing." Maka breaks the silence. "..With your mother."

"I don't care if it was fucking right or wrong." Ragnarok's voice is low.

"I know." Maka watches him closely. " I wouldn't either..if it was my mother."

More silence.

"..What happened to her?" Maka questions quietly.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it." He growls, gripping his fist. "I don't know how you were fucking able to see that but you weren't meant to. It's none of your fucking business. Don't ask about it. Don't talk about it. That shit is in the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

His voice is dark but..it's almost shaky.

"Ok.." She speaks softly. "..I won't. I'm sorry."

He doesn't respond.

Silence falls over them.

"..I guess I should get Crona." Ragnarok runs a hand threw his dark hair and sighs. "I have to warn you..he's going to be pretty fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Medusa put him out." Ragnarok grunts. "He's been sleeping all damn day and when I wake him up, he'll think it's morning."

"Why did she do that?"

" She does it when i'm sent off..it's hard to explain but when Crona is out like that i'm able to travel farer away from him." Ragnarok looks her in the eyes. "This whole spider thing stays between us got it?"

"Why can't he know?"

"Just trust me alright?" Ragnarok snaps.

"Whatever." Maka crosses her arms.

"Crona's going to be acting different, and it's just the spell wearing off ok?" Ragnarok cracks a grin. "It's fucking hilarious."

Before Maka can ask, the boy is gone.

She looks down at her fingers and can't help but to smirk.

She has her powers back.

Justin will be sorry.

_"They all will be sorry."_ That voice crackles.

Maka scratches where the spider bit her, that smirk growing.

When the spider bit her..she felt such power shoot threw her veins.

It was so dark..so overwhelming.

It really did hurt..

The main reason Maka pretended to past out was so she wouldn't have to look at Ragnarok.

She wanted to hurt him.

And she knew she could.

With this new power..she can hurt the dead.

Maka doesn't want to hurt him or Crona.

But she knows it will be harder now..

She got her power back but it came with a price.

She knows she will pay for it some how.

The door opens.

Maka looks over towards it and can't help but to raise an eye brow.

Crona stumbles in..his hair sticking up and all over the place, his blue eyes hazy with this goofy smile on his face.

"Oh my god _Maka_!" He squeals so loud Maka winces as he runs to her, falling on her with his arms wide open. "Good morning y-you beautiful angel y-you!"

"..Good morning Crona.." Maka smiles a little when he looks at her with those half lidded eyes.

Ragnarok reappears next to her, a grin already on his face.

"I didn't want to get up! b-but then Ragnarok reminded me about you and I w-was like...'Oh my god Maka!' so t-then I came here and I was like 'Oh my god Maka!" and then I hugged you!" He gives her a lop-sided smile. "And that's h-how we are here right now."

"Thanks for explaining this to me Crona..even if it pretty much just happened." Maka chuckles.

"O-Okay so guys..I-I have to tell you about this..c-crazy dream I had." Crona pulls away to look at the two people in front of him. "Y-You both were in it! a-and it was crazy..and..and..yeah y-you need to hear it."

"Ok so tell us." Maka and Ragnarok can't help their smirks.

"Ok!..s-so are you guys ready for this?"

"Yup."

"A-Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yes."

"A-Are you sure your sure your ready for this?"

"Crona get the fuck on with it." Ragnarok snaps.

"O-Okay!" Crona does a twirl on his heel before giving them that goofy smile.

Maka can't help but to giggle.

"S-So I had a dream that we all worked a-at McDonalds!"

"McDonalds?" Maka blinks.

"Y-Yeah! M-Maka was a cook, I-I was a cashier, and R-Ragnarok cleaned the bathrooms!"

"What a fitting job for you Ragnarok." Maka sneakers.

"Shut the hell up bitch, you probably poisoned those people with your cooking." He snaps.

"N-No Maka was a great cook! a-and Ragnarok you loved y-your job t-too, y-you were singing while cleaning the toilets."

"Aw." Maka chuckles.

"I must have been fucking high in your dream." The boy grunts as he gives Maka his middle finger.

"I-I don't think so but anyway!" Crona's eys get wide suddenly. "A-A really big scary man came in..a-and he ordered the whole menu! I-I was scared of him so I threw a big mac at him a-and he swallowed it hole!" His eyes keep getting wider and wider. "M-Me and Maka threw s-so many big macs but this g-guy wasn't going down! H-He wouldn't leave either!"

"We threw big macs at a customer?" Maka cracks a smile. "Aren't we employees of the month?"

"M-Maka the guy was scary! H-He came over and s-sat on your face!" Crona does a twirl with his arms up like a ballerina.

Maka blinks.

"What the fuck?" Maka can't help but laugh.

"See what I tell you?." Ragnarok chuckles. "It's like he's fucking drunk."

"I-I'm not drunk guys! I-I'm just telling you about my dream, gosh!" He flips his hair.

Maka and Ragnarok crack up more.

"So what happened next? Some fat ass was sitting on my face..did you save me Crona?"

"I-I tried to but he was so fat!" His eyes get wide. "I-I had to bait him off with a donut!"

"Oh?"

"T-Then the man went to the bathroom...H-He was in there a long time..R-Ragnarok went in after him to do his job.." Crona bows his head. "..a-and he never came back out...t-the smell killed him..he died with a-a smile frozen on the face hanging over his f-favorite toilet to clean."

"Oh my god!" Maka can't help but to crack up, holding her stomach.

"I fucking died because a dude took a shit?" Ragnarok grunts. "damn, what the hell did he shit out a bomb?"

"O-Oh it was something..m-me and Maka shoved french fries in our ears and w-we were saved!" Crona looks back up, that goofy smile returning. "Don't w-worry Ragnarok we gave you a proper burial..w-we flushed you down your favorte toliet!"

"What?" Maka has tears at the corner of her eyes at this point.

"You flushed me down the fucking toilet?" Ragnarok growls. "I'm not a fucking fish!"

"A-Anyway!" He does a twirl. "A-After we flushed Ragnarok that man came back! I-I was so scared but then s-suddenly a super huge duck busted threw McDonalds and ate the man."

Crona stops spining and bows.

"T-The end."

"Wow..that was a awesome dream Crona." Maka takes a breath. "I think my favorite part was when Ragnarok got flushed down the toilet."

"M-Mine too!" Crona cheers.

"Fuck you both." Ragnarok's eyes twitches. "I'll flush you both down a damn toliet."

"_Guys_!" Crona suddenly shouts causing both Maka and Ragnarok to wince.

"Damn chill the fuck out!" Ragnarok snaps.

"Oh sorry." Crona smiles sheepishly. "Guys!" He whispers.

"What?" Maka can't help her smirk.

"I-I think my dream was trying to tell me..t-that we all need to get a job at McDonalds!" His eyes light up in excitement. "W-We totally should do it!"

"Yeah, i'm sure Ragnarok can't wait to clean those toliets."

"Bitch i'll clean those toilets with your face!"

"I-I'm sad." Crona suddenly flops down on the floor with a frown on his face.

"Why Crona?" Maka gets closer to the boy.

"I-I'm just kidding!" He jumps up tackling her. "I-I'm super happy because your here Maka!" He nuzzles his head against hers. "Y-You make me so happy I feel like I could spout wings and fly like a butterfly!"

"Oh?" Maka chuckles.

"Gay." Ragnarok grumbles. "She makes me feel like I fucking died all over again."

Maka gives him the middle finer, which he returns.

"Your so cute Maka." Crona gets closer whispering close to her face. "I-It's your face..God I j-just love your face..i-it's like looking at the sun with out it hurting my eyes!"

"Your what's cute Crona." Maka pecks his forehead causing that goofy smile to grow.

"Aw S-Shucks Maka." He blushes and starts to shift.

"Shucks?" Maka chuckles.

"_Group hug_!" Crona suddenly roars as he laches onto Maka and looks at Ragnarok. "Come on Ragnarok group hug!"

"Hell no." He grunts.

"Come on Ragnarok! _pleeeeease_?"

"Fuck off Crona."

"Aw Ragnarok don't be like that." Maka smirks.

"Y-Yeah don't be like that!" Crona pouts.

"I'm not hugging you two dumb asses."

"Pleeease?" Crona and Maka wine.

"Fucking no!"

"We'll sing it." They both get this creepy smile on their faces.

"..." Ragnarok crosses his arms and looks away with that glare.

"S-Should I start the honors?" Crona smrks at Maka.

"Yes I believe you should."

"H-Hey Barbie-

Suddenly there's strong arms around the both of them.

"You want me to fucking hug you? Ok then." Ragnarok grins evily as he tightens his grip around them.

They struggle with him, both being crushed.

"I-I'm done with this noise." Crona suddenly ducks under Ragnarok's grip, leaving him only squeezing Maka.

The boy tenses as the two get closer.

"Well hello there Ragnarok." Maka smirks as she wraps her arms around him. "Come here offen?"

"Shut the hell up." His eye twitches but he doesn't let her go.

"_Hey_!" Crona suddenly shouts causing them to look over at him.

He's pouting with this arms crossed.

"What?" Ragnarok snaps.

"G-Get your hands off my woman." Crona's eyes narrow. "p-punk."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow as he pulls Maka closer.

"O-Oh nothing." Crona looks at his finger nails lazily. "I-I don't really have to. I-It's not like your a threat."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"R-Ragnarok your as good as getting girls as a rock."

"Alright you little shit!" Ragnarok lets go of her to tackle the boy, putting him in a head lock. "I've had more pussy then you will ever have! I'm not no good with the ladies? Bitch you are a lady!"

"See? Your not good with ladies! Y-You don't put a girl in a head lock but l-look at you now!"

"Shut the fuck up." Ragnarok growls as he digs his knuckles on the top of his head.

"O-Ow! Ragnarok I was just playing!" Crona wines, strugging with the other boy. "J-Jeez can't take a joke can you?"

"Fuck you." The other boy throws him down.

"I-In your dreams." Crona flips his hair.

"You little-" Ragnarok's eyes flare as he reaches out to grab him.

"Aw come on Ragnarok." Maka grabs him by the shoulder and he stops as he glares at her. " You got to admit..that was a good one." Maka chuckles.

"Whatever." He grumbles.

"B-But Maka.." Crona suddenly gets up right in her face. "T-That dream can be a reality for you." He gives her a wink.

"Oh?" Maka chuckles.

"Y-Yes this package is all yours." He wiggles his eye brows.

Maka can't help but to crack up.

She actually has to lean on Ragnarok..

That was to much.

"Your fucking goofy." Ragnarok grunts but his lips are twitching up into a smirk.

"N-No i'm sexy!" Crona takes off his gown and starts to swirl it above his head with him being all exposed.

"Put your fucking clothes on!" Ragnarok seeches as he looks away, his eyes on fire.

Maka falls to her knees, holding her gut.

"Y-Your just jealous of my junk." Crona gives him a lop-sided smile as he puts his hands on his hips. "Feast your eyes!"

"I'm not jealous of shit! and like hell if i'm looking at that, save that for her not me." Ragnarok growls. "Bitch i'm twice the size of you."

"Maka I feel like dancing for you!" He starts to walks around her on his tip toes.

Maka is about to die she is laughing so hard.

He stops in front of her, and looks down at her seriously.

"Dance with me Maka!" He grabs her and pulls her up.

"H-How?" Maka wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Dance with me Maka!" He throws his arms in the air moving them side to side as he steps side ways on his tippy toes. "Dance the dance of life!"

Crona bumps into the wall with this awkward dance and falls to the floor.

He just knocked himself out.

Maka is wheezing, shes laughing so hard as she falls to her knees.

"..What..the ..fuck.." Maka is crying as she holds Crona close to her.

"I don't know." Ragnarok is chuckling now. "That was fucking insane."

Maka keeps laughing and soon..Ragnarok joins her..fully cracking up.

That was just..to funny.

"The best part about this..." Ragnarok takes a breath. "Is he won't remember a fucking thing."

"I think that's for the best." Maka coughs a little as she puts Crona's gown back on. "He would die of embarrassment."

"He almost dies in embarrassment over the dumbest shit." He chuckles.

"..So what should we do about him?." Maka pokes Crona's cheek. "He's completely out."

"I won't be able to get him back, his body is to messed up for the walk back to his room." Ragnarok looks at her. "Lay him in bed with you, the bitch will be happy waking up to you."

"Aw yay, I get to sleep with him again." Maka smirks as she points to Crona, his body lifting up.

She gently places him on the bed with the blanket falling over him with her command.

"This feels so fucking good!" Maka giggles as she scratches the spider bite. "I missed my powers so much.."

"Don't get carried away." Ragnarok grunts, eyeing her wryly. "Remember you try anything i'm taking your ass out."

"I got it, I got it." Maka bites her lip and she stops giggling.

She walks over to the bed and gets in the blankets with Crona, giving the boy a soft kiss on the lips.

Ragnarok just stays where he is, his arms are crossed.

Maka catches how his eyes flash with longing.

But he just looks away.

"You know.." Maka smiles over at him. "Crona feels pretty loose to me.."

"Yeah?" He doesn't look at her.

"You could join us and enjoy the feeling." She tilts her head.

Ragnarok doesn't respond.

She sighs and lays back down.

Soon she feels Crona's body jerk and she knows he's in side of him.

"Now I know this feeling." The boy smirks as he opens Crona's hazy eyes. " It brings back memories.."

Ragnarok puts his hands behind his head and looks at the ceiling.

Maka turns on her back and just stares up with him.

They're silent.

"..Thank you."

Her eyes widen slightly as she looks over at Ragnarok.

He's burning holes into the ceiling.

"For what?"

"..For earlier." He grunts not looking at her. "even though, it was fucking stupid."

"..No problem." She smiles at him ignoring his last comment.

They're silent again.

"..Were you really worried about me?" Ragnarok's voice is odd. "Even though i'm already dead?"

"Of course I was worried." Maka sighs. "I was freaking the fuck out, you should have saw me. It doesn't matter if your dead or not, i've already told you. Your Ragnaork, and I can't stand around while your in pain."

"Your so fucking stupid.." He growls but it's soft.

Maka catches the slight tint of his cheeks before the lights turn out.

It's completely black.

Maka screams, gripping her hair.

She feels arms around her and soon she's being pressed against Crona's chest.

"Calm the fuck down, your fine." Ragnarok growls in her ear but she continues to scream.

"I-It's to dark..I-I need light.." Tears start to fall down her face.

"I can't get the fucking night light..it's broke."

"W-What do you mean it broke? how?"

"..It just did ok?" He snaps.

"B-But I need..I need.." Maka whimpers into his chest.

Her tears are soaking him.

"..Hey." He lifts her head up roughly. "Stop fucking crying."

She doesn't.

"I-I want my mom.." She hiccups.

Ragnarok tenses.

His fingers gently wipe away her tears, handling her with care.

"She isn't here." Ragnarok's voice is soft almost as he leans closer. "But I am."

The boy's lips press against her own.

Maka tenses, her tears slowly stopping as she clings on his gown.

Ragnarok's hands fall to her waist as he pulls her closer.

His kiss is rough but..

It's comforting.

Maka can't think right now as her lips move naturally against his, her cheeks tinting.

She's kissing Crona..

But Ragnarok has control so..

She's kissing Ragnarok?

It doesn't feel wrong.

It just feels..different.

Her thoughts soon melt away along with her consciousness.

She feels the boy pull away, his lips leaving hers.

"..That got you to shut the fuck up huh?" His voice is husky, his breath against her lips.

Maka falls asleep against his chest.

She forgot about the darkness.

She only felt him.

Now she feels nothing.

It all fades away.

* * *

**so yeah i'm guess you guys know who won the vote...**

**this is Ragnarok x maka x crona! i'm glad most liked the idea because this was were I was planning on going..this fanfic has nothing to do with logic just like the madness it's about.**

**so you got a glimpse of ragnaork's past and I'm telling you now you'll see more but the scenes won't be in order.**

**next chapter will be a lot longer, I decided to spilt up this one so it was so over whelming.**

**please review :)**


	34. Chapter 34

_Maka is getting poured down on by rain.._

_But she doesn't feel it._

_She doesn't feel anything._

_In front of her stands Ragnarok..with his back turned to her._

_Maka frowns at how soaked he is..his black clothing is clinging to his body, his head is bowed._

_She slowly walks around so she can see what he's looking at._

_Her breath hitches as it hits her._

_She looks around at the empty chairs..and the abandoned stand.._

_Ragnarok is wearing all black like he usually is but..it's more dresser._

_Instead of a t-shirt it's a button down shirt with dress pants._

_Maka already knows what's he's looking at.._

_And it hurts her._

_She takes a deep breath as her eyes fall on a tomb stone in front of the boy._

_It's nicely polished..flesh..new._

_It's to dark from the rain to read the name on the stone but..she doesn't have to.. to know who it is._

_Ragnarok's bangs are covering his eyes..his fist is gripped._

_His raven hair is slicked to his face._

_Maka doesn't know how long he's been out here in the rain but it's obvious the funeral ended a long time ago._

_She frowns as she looks at the boy._

_She knows his pain._

_Maka takes a step closer, reaching out a hand to offer comfort.._

_But her hand just goes threw him._

_There's nothing she can do._

_Ragnarok stood alone in the rain..in front of his mother's grave.._

_And she can't help him._

_"Oh my!" Some one gasps breaking the silence._

_Maka watches as a woman dressed in a long black dress comes running over to the boy with a umbrella._

_She can't help but to notice her round stomach..and how it sticks out a little oddly._

_"What are you doing still here! I thought you went home..we went there to look for you.." The woman pants as she puts the umbrella under the both of them, frowning at how soaked Ragnarok is. "Your soaking wet! Your going to catch your death out here!"_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond._

_He doesn't move._

_"..Your mother was a wonderful woman." She smiles sadly down at the tomb stone. "Always gave to the poor and went to church on sundays..such a good Catholic woman..but do not be sad about your mother's death. She's in heaven now, smiling down at us from the glory of God's kingdom."_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond._

_"Come on let's go home now." She smiles at him. "It's been a long day I know..but i'm sure you'll like it at my place and the school is a lot nicer then the one you go to now, not as many godless people you know?"_

_Ragnarok doesn't move._

_"Come." She puts a hand on his shoulder._

_"Give me a minute alright?" The boy snaps._

_Both Maka and the woman flinch at how..dark his voice is..how low it is._

_"..Ok.." The woman looks slightly hurt up she starts to walk away. "I'll be waiting in the car for you nephew."_

_Maka watches Ragnarok closely as she walks away._

_The boy's head slowly starts to lift up._

_Maka's chest hurts..from pain and slight fear._

_His eyes.._

_They're nothing but hatred._

_No sorrow._

_Just hatred._

_His piercing blue eyes look so dark.._

_They look black right now._

_His dark hair sticks to his cheeks as he grips his fist so tight.._

_"He killed you.." The boy growls sounding like a demon. "If I ever find him mom..I swear on your grave I will fucking kill him for what he's done to you."_

_Maka moves out of his way when the boy turns around and begins to march out of the grave yard._

_Looking truly like a grim reaper._

_His eyes..she will never forget them._

_She's seen him angry.._

_But she's never seen..something that intense._

_Maka's left standing there..gripping her heart as she looks back down at the tomb stone._

_Looking at his mother's grave._

_She died..._

_"..Ragnarok." She speaks softly something tugging in side her._

_He does know her pain._

_He understands._

_Underneath all of that ass hole routine.._

_He cares..some what._

_Everything fades away..that annoying static hurting her ears._

_When her sight comes back.._

_She's standing in what looks to be..a school cafeteria?_

_Maka raises an eye brow as she looks around the room at all the kids..looking for Ragnarok._

_He's not hard to find._

_The boy is sitting off by him self in a corner._

_Maka winces a little._

_That hatred..is still there._

_Not as intense but..she sees it._

_And it's scary._

_With the boy's dark hair and those eyes..and that deep, deep scowl on his face._

_He looks evil._

_Dangerous._

_But Maka knows better._

_He's just hurt._

_Everyone else doesn't see that though._

_"Look at that freak! He's just glaring at everyone like he wants to kill us!" She hears a girl squeak._

_"He does! Don't you know he does't talk to anyone here? Like since he's come to our school he has been nothing but trouble!"_

_"I think he's kinda cute pass the 'I'm going to kill you' part."_

_"That's what makes you the dumb blonde of are group."_

_Maka sighs as she walks closer to Ragnarok so she doesn't have to hear that anymore._

_The boy is just glaring at everyone..and everyone is trying there hardest not to look at him._

_Maka has to admit he looks like a total bad ass._

_He's dangerous._

_He has been since he was alive._

_When ever some one would get close to his table, his eyes would flash and his chest would puff up._

_So yeah, people are staying far away from him._

_Maka can't help to notcie he isn't the only one sitting alone._

_A couple tables down..that brown haired boy is sitting by himself.._

_And he looks almost as pissed off as Ragnarok._

_When people get close to him he bares his sharp teeth and they take off running._

_The two boy's eyes meet._

_They both glare holes into each other before looking away._

_There was no recognition in those eyes..no fondness or anything._

_Just hatred._

_Everything fades away with the static._

_When she can see again she's out side of a school.._

_Ragnarok is walking out of it with that glare frozen on his face._

_That brown haired boy is walking close by but she can tell there not walking together._

_They both still look pissed off._

_"Hey shark teeth and raven!" Some boy shouts behind them..and he isn't alone._

_The two boys keep walking._

_A crowd of boy's there age suddenly surround them, causing them to stop._

_There has to be..about 15 teenage boys in this crowd._

_The two boys don't look scared at all._

_Just pissed._

_"We're tired of you two scaring the fucking students here and acting like you own the place." A boy growls. "Your just a couple of freaks who have over stayed their welcome."_

_Ragnaork doesnt' say anything but she can see his chest start to puff up._

_"All of you fuck off!" The brown haired boy growls showing his teeth. " I don't care how many of you there are, I will beat the shit out of all of you if you don't get out my fucking way."_

_"We don't have to beat you...your father does that for us." One boy smiles smugly._

_Maka sees somehting snap in the brown haired boy as he roars and chrages for the boy that said that._

_Unfortunately, with all the other boys they easily throw him back, one punches the brown haired boy right in the face causing him to fall back next to Ragnarok._

_Ragnarok looks down at the other boy as he wipes the blood from his busted lip and stands up._

_"Your not going to bully any one any more!" One boy pipes up sending the two boys a glare. "This is where it stops!"_

_"I don't fucking bully any one!" The brown haired boy snaps. "Your the dick head's who start shit!"_

_"Enough, lets fucking give these two what they deserve."_

_With that all the boy's charge._

_That's when Ragnarok's eyes flash and he grips his fist._

_Two against 15.._

_This isn't fair at all._

_Ragnarok and the brown haired boy exchange a look before they both roar and charge for there common enemies._

_Maka can't even explain..how epic this is._

_Ragnarok growls like a animal as he takes down boy after boy, that hatred turning his eyes almost black as punches the shit out of anyone he gets his hands on._

_Suddenly a couple boys grab his arms holding so he can't use them._

_Maka's eyes get wide as they force Ragnarok down, the boy is roaring, trashing in their grip._

_It's taking 6 other boys to hold him down._

_"You piece of shit." A boy chuckles in front of him before he starts to punch Ragnarok in the face, not holding anything back. " I'll break that fucking scowl into your face."_

_Ragnarok can't block, can't fight back._

_He's getting his face busted up._

_Maka feels a deep anger burn her._

_This isn't fair! This-_

_Suddenly the boys holding Ragnarok's arms are knocked off of him._

_Maka's eyes widen as she watches as the brown haired boy roars as he beats the shit out of the boy's holding on to Ragnarok._

_The raven haired boy doesn't waste time when he's free and tackles the boy that was punching him in the face._

_His eyes..they're black._

_He hits the boy agian._

_And again._

_And again._

_Blood spats on the side walk as he grabs his face and hits it agaisnt the concrete._

_Ragnaork is soon tackled off the unconcisous boy he was pumbling but he just flips the boy off him._

_There's a cry of pain that causes Ragnaork to look behind him._

_The brown haired boy isn't doing so well._

_He's on the floor with 5 guys kicking him._

_His nose is bleeding._

_Ragnarok grinds his teeth as he charges for them._

_He kicks one guy in the back causing him to hit his face on the concrete._

_He punches another in the gut causing him to fall to his knees._

_Ragnarok takes them all out..his eyes still black with hate._

_"Lets get the fuck out of here!" The reminder boys take off running at seeing what Ragnarok did to those other boys._

_The brown haired boy pants as he watches them leave..then he looks up at Ragnarok._

_Ragnarok looks down at him._

_They both are hurt but not as bad as what they did to those boys._

_The brown haird boy gives him a sharp grin as he gets up, wiping blood from his chin._

_Ragnarok just stares at him a moment before he turns and walks away._

_"Alright fine, don't say anything." The other boy grumbles, his eye twitching._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka's back in the cafeteria.._

_Ragnarok is glaring and sitting alone like before but..._

_The brown haired boy suddenly walks up to him._

_They stare at each other for a moment before the brown haired boy sits down at the table with Ragnarok._

_Ragnarok doesn't really look mad but he doesn't look happy either._

_"Hey." The other boy grunts._

_"..Hey."_

_"Holy shit you fucking talk." The brown haired boy looks at him with shock._

_"I'm pretty sure most human beings have the ability to fucking talk." Ragnarok snaps sending him a glare with those eyes. " I just choose not to talk, i'm not wasting my breath on dumb asses."_

_"Don't have to get all pissy with me." The brown haired boy snaps back, his eye twitching._

_"Why are you fucking sitting here?" Ragnarok grips his fist._

_This question causes the othersboy's face to fall._

_He stares at him a moment before he scratches his cheek._

_"Uh..I just wanted to say thanks..for helping me out yesterday." The boy grumbles. "I didn't get to say it before you marched off..so there."_

_"Don't fucking thank me, I didn't have a choice." Ragnarok grunts. "They were attacking me, I was fighting for myself, not you."_

_"Still you saved my ass." The brown haird boy's eye twitches. "Just take the damn thank you! You know I don't do this shit all the time!"_

_Ragnarok just glares at him._

_"Holy shit do you see that!" Some one shouts causing both boys to look at the girl that's pointing at them. "Those two guys are sitting together!"_

_The hole cafeteria starts to mumble amongst themselves._

_"..Are they friends now?"_

_"I heard they teamed up and beat the shit out of 15 dudes for no reason!"_

_"There dangerous enough alone but together?! No one's safe!"_

_"I'm so scared!"_

_"Terrifying!"_

_"Monsters!"_

_"Demons!"_

_Ragnarok and the other boy flip off the whole cafeteria._

_They slowly look at each other's middle finger then they lock gazes._

_The brown haired boy gives him a sharp grin._

_Ragnarok stares at him a moment..before he gives him a smug smirk back._

_That's when everything fades away._

_Maka sighs already knowing where she is before she opens her eyes._

_She's in the fire place room..sitting in that chair._

_But as she opens her eyes..she notices it's a little different._

_The room is covered in spider webs._

_It's unsettling._

_"This place has become a dump huh?" That other girl chuckles in her cage. "If you let me out..I could clean up for you."_

_"Fuck off." Maka growls. "It's just some spider webs..no big deal."_

_"Ah but when there's a spider web..there's a spider." The girl's smile is sinister. "You have added fuel to the fire you stupid girl."_

_"What-" Maka stops when her eyes fall on the huge spider that has appeared in the cage with the other girl._

_The girl laughs madly as the spider latches on to her, sinking it's fangs in her neck._

_The spider turns into black liquid..and enters the bite on the other girl._

_She falls back and it all goes quiet._

_Maka stares at the other girl..her chest tightening up._

_"AHHHH!" The girl screams as she grabs the bars of the cage and struggles with it. "What the fuck have you done to me?! It hurts! You bitch!"_

_Maka's eys get wide as the other girl turns green..and her eyes turn black._

_"Let me the fuck out of here!" She roars as she rams the bars to the cage still howling in pain._

_"Hell no.." Maka looks away from her._

_"You will fucking pay for this! What hurts me hurts you, you stupid bitch!" She roars._

_Maka just ignores her._

_"Fine, don't talk to me.." A sick smile rips out on the in pain girl. "You have some one else who wants to talk to you though."_

_Maka then hears a door open behind her._

_A feeling of dread grips her heart as she looks behind her chair._

_..No.._

_Kid stands in the room..his golden eyes are on fire as they lock on her._

_"There you are." He growls as he takes a step closer. "I've been looking every where for you Maka..It's been awhile hasn't it?.."_

_He takes out a ax and cross._

_Maka's chest tightens in a panic._

_She wills for her powers to stop him but nothing happens._

_"I'm not helping you!" The girl crackles as Kid walks slowly towards her._

_"K-Kid.." She almost whimpers as she gets up and moves away from the boy._

_"Don't speak my name you disgusting creature!" He snarls as he tackles her, pinning her against the wall, his lips are close to hers. "How dare you take my heart?! How dare you break it?! I will make you feel pain Maka..I will make you scream witch."_

_He pulls up the ax..and Maka can't do anything._

_She's frozen..frrozen in fear._

_"You want madness Maka?! I'll give you madness!" He slams the ax down on her wrist, but it only cuts half way causing Maka to scream in agony. "I'll give you all the madness you desire!"_

_All she can do is watch as he grabs her hand and starts to pull..pull it slowly._

_She screams as her flesh slowly rips..the hand finally coming off._

_"I'm coming for you Maka.." The boy growls in her ear. "I'm coming soon and I will end you. You will die by my hand witch."_

_"Die Maka die!" The other girl crackles madly even though she's missing a hand just as she is._

_"I'm going to have a bit of fun with you." A evil smile rips out on Kid's face as he swings the ax towards her face._

_It goes threw her nose, piercing threw her eyes, into her brain._

_Everything goes dark._

* * *

Maka wakes up with a start, a strangled cry emitting in her throat as she grips tighter what she's holding.

Her eyes shoot open and begin to frantically look at her hands..

She has them both.

Maka feels her face.

There's no cut..

She's alive..

She's ok..

Maka takes deep breaths as she buries her head back into Crona's chest.

She's so happy he slept with her last night.

She hates dreams like that..when she sees herself die..

Maka saw the veins of her wrist pop when he slammed the ax down..she heard the sickening break of her skull as the ax pierced it.

Her body starts to tremble, her teeth chatter.

She isn't shaking out of fear..but more like how cold it is..

It's freezing!

Maka pushes her body as close as it can go against the boy, trying to steal all of his warmth.

It's so cold..but Crona seems to be fine.

He isn't shaking..only she is.

Maka feels something wet fall down on her cheek causing her to look up at Crona.

The boy's eyes are closed..some drool falling down the corner of his mouth onto her cheek.

Maka blinks.

This doesn't gross her out but the fact that it's wet and she's cold doesn't mix.

She still finds it cute that the boy drools and snores.

Maka wipes her face off and just watches the at peace expression on his face...

She smiles sadly.

At least some one is having good dreams.

Watching him..with that small smile on his face..

It makes her feel better.

Maka is still shriving though.

She nuzzles her head against his as her body trembles against him.

Why the hell is it so cold?

Does this place not know what a heater is?

Maka hears Crona groan quietly as his body shifts.

His hands lightly move against her waist where they were when she woke up before he tenses.

She hears him take a in take of breath.

"M-Maka!" He squeaks in surprise, his breath can be felt on top of her head. "H-How did I get in here? a-and why does my head feel so funny and-"

He stops as he takes in how she's shaking against him.

"M-Maka what's wrong?" She can hear the frown in his voice as a hand goes and touches her cheek. He gasps suddenly and lifts her head so she's looking at him.

Crona is looking at her with wide, worried eyes.

"M-Maka your so hot!"

"Why thank you Crona, your not bad yourself." Maka teases giving him a playful wink.

"N-No! I-I mean you feel hot! Y-Your burning up." Crona still blushes but his eyes hold that concern as he looks over her features. "Y-Your face is red too.."

"Really?" Maka raises an eye brow as she touches her own face.

Indeed she is burning up.

But she feels like someone locked her in a freezer.

"Aw shit." Maka groans when a sharp pain in her head pierced her thoughts making her lean her head back down on Crona's chest.

"M-Maka what's wrong? Why are y-you shriving so bad?" Crona frowns deeply as he pulls her closer. "A-Are you cold?"

"Y-Yes." She whimpers when that sharp pain hits her again.

Crona immediately pulls her as close as he can as he grabs the blanket, wrapping her in it.

This helps but she's still freezing.

And her head hurts.

And her throat is dry..

And now she's sweating.

"I feel like shit." Maka trembles in Crona's arms. "..I think i'm sick Crona."

"S-S-Sick?" Crona tenses up, his eyes starting to shake. "A-Are you going to be ok Maka? P-Please tell me you are!"

"I'll be find, I just have to deal with it." Maka coughs a little.

"H-How do we get rid of it?" Crona rubs her back to offer some comfort.

"I don't know but i'll be fine Crona." She gives him a small smile at how he's looking at her..with so much concern. "It's not that bad."

"A-Are you in pain? D-Do you need anything?"

"My throat is kinda dry-

"Rangaork!" He shouts causing her to wince a little.

"What the fuck do you want-" Ragnaork appears beside her bed, his eyes on fire, that irratied look on his face.

That's when their gazes meet.

As Maka looks into those peircing eyes..she remembers last night..

She remebers how he held her and his lips that roughly went over hers.

Maka feels her cheeks tint slightly.

Then she frowns.

Ragnaork is just looking at her..

There's no realization in those eyes..

There's nothing in them.

After awhile he just looks away from her..that glare on his face.

..Or maybe last night didn't happen?

Now she's not so sure.

She would have expected to see something in those eyes after he had kissed her but..

There was nothing.

His eyes look the same as all the other times he's looked at her.

Like nothings changed.

But that kiss would have changed something wouldn't it?

Maybe it didn't mean anything.

Maybe it didn't happen.

Maka hopes she didn't have a dream about..kissing Ragnarok with Crona's body..

She means..what kind of sick fantasy is that?

But when she thinks of last night..what ever it was..

It wasn't sick.

She liked it.

But now this is going to bother her...

She needs to know if she's just crazy or if this boy really did kiss her..

Maka is tempted to ask..

But how awkward would that be if he didn't kiss her and that was all in her head?..

Yeah and with Crona holding her like he is..

How awkward would it be?

How could she even ask him?

So..yeah last night did we make out with you in Crona's body or was that just me?

Oh, it was just me?

Ok...

No, she can't do that..

Maka bites her lip as she looks over at the boy who looks almost more pissed off then usual.

This is going to bother the hell out of her.

"R-Ragnarok?" Crona frowns looking at the boy with his eye brow raised.

"What?" The other boy snaps, sending him a glare but he isn't looking at her.

"M-Maka's sick and-

"So? What the fuck do you want me to do about that?" He growls. "She's not my fucking problem."

"Y-You don't have to be a dick R-Ragnarok." Crona glares at the other boy as he holds Maka closer. "I-I just wanted to ask you to get her a glass of water..h-her throat hurts."

"She'll be fucking fine-" He stops when he hears her cough.

His eyes flash as he lets out a growl but he disappears.

"D-Don't let him bother you Maka." Crona rubs her hair gently. "I-I don't know what his problem is but..i-if you need anything else let me know and i'll make him get it..I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thanks Crona.." She smiles at him.

His eyes fall to her lips..

"..I-I want to kiss you.." Crona frowns.

"Well you can but I don't think you want to catch this." She coughs into his chest.

"..I-It's worth it." He lifts her head up and kisses her so gently.

Maka's pain in her head stops as she wraps her arms around his neck.

His lips..are like medicine.

She's still freezing.

And her throat hurts.

But he's making her feel good.

Maka opens her eyes as she feels another presence but her lips never leave Crona's.

Ragnarok stares at the two with a glass of water in his hand.

He has a odd look in those piercing blue eyes..

Longing mixed with..something else?

His gaze meets her..

And immediately his eyes burn with anger.

"Here's your fucking water." He marches over, shoving it into her hand, at the same time pushing her a little away from Crona breaking their kiss.

Crona gives him a look.

Maka can't help but to smirk at how pissed off he looks as he turns to leave.

Maka has a idea..

" Thanks for the water Ragnarok but..I feel so hot." She frowns and coughs causing the marching boy to pause. "Could you get me a rag with cold water on it?"

"I'm not a fucking slave. I don't have to get you shit." He snaps but he stays where he is.

"Please?" She asks softly.

Crona watches the other boy carefully.

"Fuck off." Ragnarok snaps but..it's lost it's fire.

"R-Ragnarok get it for her." Crona's eyes narrow. "S-She isn't feeling well."

"No, it's ok Crona.." Maka sighs as she leans against him weakly. "I'll be fine.."

She coughs and trembles against him as Crona feels her forehead.

"B-But your burning up Maka.." Crona frowns deeply. "A-And your face is red!"

"I-It's ok..I-I'll just deal with it." Maka nuzzles her head into his chest.

"B-But your-"

"Fucking here!" Ragnarok suddenly appears right in front of them and throws a wet rag on her face. "Now shut the fuck up."

He turns to leave and Maka can't hide her smirk.

"Oh Ragnarok~" She coos. " Could you-"

"I'm not doing shit!" He growls but he doesn't look at her. "Your fucking fine, you got your water and your fucking rag."

"But i'm hungry." She frowns.

"To fucking bad you don't need anymore food anyway."

"Ragnarok." Crona gasps.

"Oh that's funny." Maka hums. "But i'm hungry so I do need more food unless your trying to say something else?"

"I'm saying your already a fat ass, you don't need anymore fucking food."

"So your saying I have a fat ass." She smirks. "Well thank you Ragnarok, i'm flattered."

"Bitch the fat went every where but your ass." He snaps.

"Apparently you must like fat." Maka snaps back.

This causes him to tense and grip his fist.

"I don't like anything or _anyone_." His voice is low as he begins to fade away.

"Hey Ragnarok before you go.." She speaks sweetly. "Why don't you come over here and kiss my fucking ass?"

"Your pushing your luck with me bitch." His voice is dark, dangerous as he fades away giving her the middle finger.

Maka winces as she feels that pain in her head again causing Crona to hold her against his chest, rubbing her hair gently.

"M-Maka don't let him get you worked up..a-all those things he said weren't true. Y-You aren't fat..y-your perfect." He kisses her cheek gently. "R-Ragnarok is just.."

"An ass hole." Maka grunts as she closes her eyes at how he's touching her hair..so gently..with such care.

"Y-Yeah." Crona nods. "A-And he calls everyone a fat ass..e-even me."

"Well you do have a fat ass." Maka hums.

"M-Maka!"

" I can't help.." She smirks as she reaches over and cups his ass causing him to squeak. "It's just so big, it's like out there you know?"

"P-Please don't tell me y-your going to start singing that song." Crona tugs at his hair.

"I'll spare you but i'll tell you this." She leans close to him, her lips against his. "I like big butts and I can not lie." She gives him a wink.

Crona's face gets really dark and he looks away.

"So Crona?" She studies him. "You wana get a job at McDonalds?"

"W-What?" He gives her a confused look. "W-Where did that come from?"

"Oh you know, I was just thinking that we would be awesome at McDonalds." She smirks.

"M-McDonalds is scary Maka! S-So many people go there and it's dirty and the bathrooms always smell!"

"Don't worry the bathrooms are Ragnarok job." She chuckles.

"W-What?" Crona frowns as he puts a hand to her forehead. "A-Are you sure your ok Maka?"

"Don't you want to dance the dance of life with me?"

"H-Huh? W-What's that?"

"Yes what is that?" Maka chuckles remembering him dancing..

"I-I think you need to rest Maka." He frowns when she starts to crack up.

A sharp pain causes her to stop and she wheezes.

Crona's eyes get wide as he moves closer in concern.

"M-Maka are you ok? Are you in pain?"

She nods, her face frozen as a grimace as the pain won't go away.

"W-Where is it?"

She touchs her head and immediately Crona starts to rub her temples in circles.

His shaky hands move in rhyme..

Maka can't help but to gasp at how good it feels..

The pain goes away and her body relaxes against his fingers as they work there magic.

"I-I'm so glad I woke up with you Maka.." He smiles as she closes her eyes. "I-It feels like it's been forever since i've seen you."

"You saw me yesterday." Maka tries to hide her smirk.

"I-I don't remeber it..f-for some reason." Crona frowns.

"Oh so i'm that boring you can't even remember when you see me." Maka sounds offended.

"N-No! I-I don't know what happened but your not boring! S-Something must be wrong with my head, nothings wrong with you!" When Maka looks away from him he tugs his hair. "S-Something's wrong with me-

"You got that right." Maka smirks looking back at him.

"H-Hey." Crona pouts when she chuckles.

"I'm just playing." Maka grabs his cheek and gives it a light shake. "Nothing's wrong with you."

"A-A lot is wrong with me Maka." His gaze shifts.

"Well, I don't see any problem." She leans closer.

"Y-You must not be looking." Crona mumbles.

"Oh I'm looking." She grabs his chin and turns his face towards her. "And I see a beautiful boy named Crona.."

"W-Who are you looking at?" He blushes. "I-It can't be me-"

"Are you saying i'm wrong?" She gets a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I'll make your say your beautiful again if I have to."

"N-No.." He blushes darkly probably thinking about how she got him to say it. "I-I'm not saying your wrong..I-I just wish I could see the same thing you do in me..b-but when I look in the mirror I feel.." He looks away and tightens his grip on his arm.

"You feel what?" She pulls his face back to look at her.

"...B-Bad." He looks to the floor..ashamed.

"Don't Crona, your beautiful." She kisses him on the lips, she sucks on his bottom lip trying to take away all his bad thoughts.

His arms wrap around her and pull her closer.

His tongue timidly licks her bottom lip and she opens up for him.

He holds her..so close..

Maka can't help to compare the two boy's kisses.

Though she kissed Crona with Ragnarok..his kiss was a lot rougher, harder, forceful.

Cron'a is sweet..loving..soft..

She likes them both.

She needs them both.

She knows now that Ragnarok really did kiss her..

Just by the way he tensed with certain things she said, and the way he tried his hardest not to look at her.

He's just being more of a dick then usual.

He seems like he wants to run away from what he did.

But she won't let him.

She's going to have a talk with him.

Crona pulls away and smiles at her.

Maka groans back and he frowns.

"..So do you think i'll be able to leave today?" Maka looks at him.

"Y-Yeah..but I don't know if you would want to." He frowns more when she coughs. "Y-Your sick, you should stay here and rest."

"I hate laying around though." Maka groans. "I want to do something, if I just lay here then i'll never get better!"

"N-N-Never get better?" His eyes get wide as he sits up, forcing her to sit up with him. "T-Then don't lay down anymore! I-I want you to get better Maka!"

"What activity do you want to do today?" Maka takes a deep breath, trying to just deal with the way her stomach is turning.

"U-Um.." Crona puts a hand to his chin thinking.

"It has to be a activity that Justin won't do." Maka shivers thinking about that incident with the crazy boy. "I really don't want to see him."

"T-The only one i've never see him in is g-gym.." Crona trembles at the thought. "B-But your sick, and that place is..scary."

"Aw come on, the gym can't be that bad and i'll be fine." She gives him a reassuring smile. "I haven't worked out in forever so..it will be good for me..it would help me.."

"I-It would help you?" He stops trembling as he looks at her with those eyes..when she nods, a resolve fills them. "O-Ok Maka w-we will do the gym today..I-I want you to feel better."

"Thanks Crona." She gives him a peck.

"It's time to go Crona." Ragnarok reappears still not looking at her. "That ass hole is coming."

"A-Aw." Crona pouts but he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I-I'll see you at gym..b-but are you sure Maka?"

"I'm sure." She smiles.

"Come the fuck on." Ragnarok snaps as he walks over to the door and opens it.

Crona gives her one last wave..looking her over with concern before he leaves..

Ragnarok doesn't look at her as he shuts the door behind him.

As soon as Crona is gone Maka starts to scratches her wrist..

She tears at the skin around the spider's bite mark..

It's been itching like crazy but she didn't want to alarm Crona.

Now she's going at it..

She feels wet on her nails as she keeps digging.

She should stop.

Maka is hurting herself but..

The itching is torture and to scratch it is a relief.

When Maka finally pulls away and looks at her wrist..

It's a mess.

Blood drips from her wrist onto the bed..

Some skin is peeled back from her digging so much but what really looks bad is the bite mark it's self.

It's..green.

Her wrist looks bad..it looks infected.

Maka puts her other hand over it and closes her eyes..willing for her powers.

She feels some leave her.

When she opens her eyes..

She isn't bleeding anymore but..that nasty bite mark is still there.

And it itches..

Maka's eyes shake as she bites her lip..trying to stop her self from ripping herself open again.

It itches so much it hurts.

She feels like screaming..

Feels like destroying this whole fucking room.

Whole fucking place.

But then the door opens.

And her face goes blank.

* * *

Ok..

So she might have made the biggest mistake ever when she said let's go to the gym..

She regrets it.

And she's paying for it..

Hard.

The 'gym' is a small room with some equipment, and a door leading out to a in door track.

Maka buries her head in Crona's shoulders trying to drown out all the machines.

Her head is killing her.

And she feels like shit.

To make matters worse..

She's stuck in here with a bunch of ass holes.

Ok, so apparently for the 'gym' only 5 patients at a time can do the activity.

So there's Maka and Crona who are currently huddled in a corner, Crona trying to comfort the in pain girl as his own teeth are chattering from his fear.

Then there's the twitchy guy who screams everytime he lifts a weight..

Maka slowly lifts off Crona's shoulder as she looks over at the bench on the other side of the room.

Her eye twitches.

There sitting on the bench is the 4th member of this little activity.

Fucking Justin.

The ass hole she came here just so she wouldn't see.

He smirks at her from across the room, those soulless eyes narrowing in dark glee.

Maka is pissed off.

And the 5th member..

"Yahoo! What are you doing lifting only 20 pound weights man? Watch how a real star gets it done!" A boy with blue spiky hair yells as he pushes the twitchy guy out of his way causing him to scream. He grins cocky as he grabs two 80 pound weights and starts to run around with them, doing excises, slinging them like there nothing.

Maka groans and rubs her temples.

Now this guy is really starting to piss her off.

Her head ache is become almost unbearable because of him.

They just got here but she can tell he is a conceited dick.

"M-Maka.." Crona rubs her back gently a frown on his face as he looks at her in concern. "W-We can go back to our rooms if this is to much for you..I-It's loud in here and t-there's.." He eyes Justin and glares. "..U-Unwanted people here."

"I don't know Crona..I don't really-

"Hey what are you two lame-os doing just sitting around?" That blue headed brat stops right in front of Maka practically yelling in her face with that idiotic smile. "This is a gym, you work out not sit around like some lazy fat asses."

Maka bows her head..taking deep breaths to calm herslef down.

"You both look like you could use some toning up, I mean just look at me!" He flexs his biceps. "I have a godly body don't I? Do you know how I got it? From working out and not sitting on the bench!"

Maka's fingers start to twitch..her head is hurting so much.

"C-Could you keep your voice down?" Crona speaks up..but his teeth still chatter when the blue headed monkey gives him a challenging look. "M-Maka has a head ache.."

"No one tells me what to do." The boy gets in Crona's face causing him to sink back a little. "But..." A goofy smile stretches across the boy's face as he touches Crona's cheek. "Your pretty cute..I like that your scared of me, everyone should be. I will surpass god after all."

Crona is trembling at this point, his face gets so pale as the other boy leans closer.

"Get the hell off him creep." Maka snaps as she stands up and pushes the blue haired boy away from Crona who lets out a sigh of relief.

"You dare push the almighty Black star?!" The boy roars only to stop as he looks at Crona then back at her. "..Wait did you just say 'him'?"

"Fuck you." She gives him her middle finger, her eyes narrowing. "I've been stuck in this small room for only fucking 10 minutes but with you it's felt like eternity. You don't know how to speak with out yelling and all i've heard you talk about is yourself. Get the fuck over it."

"Are you challenging me?" Black Star's whole character changes..his green eyes narrowing giving her a dangerous glint. "No one talks to the almighty Black star like that. I'm going to be a fucking god."

"I would call you insane but the fact that your here would defeat the purpose." Maka grunts. "Sit your ass down."

"I'll sit your ass down." He grinds his teeth as he takes a step closer. "Just because your a girl doesn't mean anything to me. If you want to talk big like a man i'll knock you down hard like one."

"Then do it. I'm standing right here." She spreads her arms open, a smirk ripping out on her face.

That spider bite is itching like hell.

Her head still hurts.

"P-Please don't." Crona gets in front of Maka and shakes his head. "S-She isn't feeling well and your being loud! S-She doesn't need to get into a fight right now."

Black Star pauses and stares at Crona for a moment.

That idiotic smile spreads across his face.

"That bitch is pissing me off but your a cool chick." He smirks. "How would you like to spend some time with an awesome guy like me? I'll even let you touch my godly muscles..if your good."

Crona blinks.

"B-But I'm not a-"

"I won't take no for a answer." He laughs annoyingly. "You know you want this."

"I-I'm not so sure you understand i'm a-"

"Oh I understand..." He gives Crona that conceded smile. "Your just shy and scared of me, I mean I can't blame you and your probably thinking right now 'Wow I can't believe this sexy god wants to talk to someone like me' But don't be _to_ intimidated cuz your cute and dat ass is to die for."

Crona looks horrified.

"B-But i'm a!-" He squeaks when Black Star puts his arm around him.

"Your where this star has landed." The boy leads closer causing Crona's teeth to chatter.

That's when Maka punches him in the face, knocking him off the boy.

"Hey ass hole Crona's mine." Maka turns and pulls Crona into a kiss as to prove her point.

Crona tenses but happily kisses her back, his body relaxing in relief.

Black star blinks, the punch not seeing to effect his fat head.

"Sweet lesbians." He wipes a little blood from his nose at seeing them kiss. "That's almost as hot as me."

"B-But i'm not a-" Crona pulls away to growl at the other boy, his face getting hot with anger.

"I already know." Black Star puts a hand up and Crona's glare falls. "I already know what you are."

"Y-You do? B-But you were-

"Your a lesbian but your secretly crushing hard on me and you don't know how do deal with such a big star and man like me so your scared, I get it." He gives Crona a wink and he pales. "Come talk to me when your ready for the loving of a god, and not what ever the hell that is." He points at Maka before he walks away to get on a machine.

"This fucking ass hole." Maka's face is getting hot with anger not just because he's putting the moves on her man and scaring the shit out of him but..

His attitude.

She hates it.

Someone needs to drop him down a peg.

But she feels like shit..

And if she were to fight him she would kill him.

Not that she cares about his life but..what if she kills him and can't stop?

She doesn't care about Justin or the twitchy guy but..

Maka looks over at the boy who still looks a little shaken up.

She can't risk hurting Crona.

So she has to think of something else...

Maka looks around at all the machines..

The boy is obviously stronger then her and Crona muscle wise but maybe..

Her eyes fall on the indoor track..

A smirk comes to her face.

Bingo.

" Black star!" Maka suddenly shouts causing everyone in the small room to look at her. Black star stops doing a bench press to look at her with that dangerous glint in his eye. "I challenge you to a race!"

"Bitch your on!" He roars as he throws the weight off of him and gets up with that conceited smirk on his face. "Lets see what you can do!"

"M-Maka are you sure this is a good idea?" Crona frowns deeply looking at her pale face. "Y-Your sick.."

"I'll be fine." She gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun." A nurse speaks up that's standing by the door that leads to the track. "I can only let you in if your going to play track with teams of two."

Maka eyes the batons in the guys hands.

She remembers doing this..

It's simple.

"Well I have my team member." Maka puts a arm around Crona causing him to blush.

"I don't need a partner." Black Stars scoffs. "I can beat these two by myself!"

"You need to have a partner or I can't let you pass." The nurse sighs.

"I'll be your partner Black Star." Justin walks up to the three..his soulless eyes looking over at Maka and he smirks. "Let us..take her out shall we?"

"Alright got a fucking partner! Let's do this shit!" Black Star hits a fist in the air as the nurse opens the door for them.

They all walk out onto the field..

Maka glaring at Justin.

And Black Star winking at Crona who looks sick.

"Do you want to run first Crona?" She looks at the trembling boy.

"I-I don't know about this Maka..w-what if I mess up? I-I don't want to be the cause of us losing!" His gaze shifts all over the place.

"I have faith in you Crona." She smiles at him. "And even if we do lose, I won't be mad..we're just having fun."

"W-We are?" He raises an eye brow.

"Yes.." She turns her back on him to hide her smirk. "I'll run first."

" 'Do you not know that in a race all the runners run, but only one gets the prize? Run in such a way to get the prize, Corinthians 9:24'" Justin speaks with his eyes closed..gripping a cross in his hand.

Black Star is doing some stretches with the baton in his hand so she guesses he's running first as well.

"Let's start this shit." Maka snaps as she gets on the white light.

"Eager to lose?" Black Star smirks as he stands right beside her.

"No, are you?" She growls, her eyes narrowing as she gets in a stance ready to run.

Her eyes fall on someone that causes her face to fall a moment as she studies him.

Ragnarok stands against the wall..his arms crossed as he stares at her.

She doesn't know how long he's been there but..

He doesn't look mad like he was this morning..

He's just watching her..almost protectively.

Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes meet her's.

She sees something flash in them before he looks away..that glare returning to his face.

"...Set.." Justin's voice cuts threw her thoughts and her eyes widen.

Right...she's about to race..

Get it together.

"Go!"

Maka and Black Star take off running...Maka pumping her legs as fast as she can get them.

The boy is a lot faster then her though..

He's like a fucking blue tornado and her stomach hurts..

It's starting to turn..

Black Star hands the baton to Justin before Maka gets to Crona.

"M-Maka you dont' look so good." Crona frowns as she stops by him panting.

"Take it." She hands him the baton causing him to squeak.

He looks like he's about to panic but he turns and starts to run.

Crona isn't fast at all.

"You both suck ass." Black Star chuckles as Justin hands him the baton.

Great..now she's stuck with this bastard.

"Well hello there witch." Justin looks at her from the corner of his eye, with that smirk on his face. "I'm surprised your still alive and with your powers at that! Did you like the little gift I left you?"

"Fuck you!" Maka spats, her stomach doing a jerk from him talking to her. "What the hell was that anyway?"

"They have many names..but I like to call them fallen angels." Justin gives her a odd smile. "They like nothing more then the flesh of a witch..if only that boy would stop getting in our way." He gives Ragnarok a look..the boy is now staring over..watching carefully.

Suddenly a large smirk rips out on his face.

"But I think..today may be my lucky day.." He gives her a smirk. " 'He who commits adultery lacks sense; he who does it destroys himself, Hebrews 13:5' You witch are playing with the hearts of two boys and it will destroy you in the end..especially one that is so dangerous."

"I love how your telling me what I'm doing wrong but lets talk about you." She snaps. " The bible also says 'Thou shall not worship any other gods' And obviously your breaking that rule you dick!"

Justin's eyes flash as he turns on her..

She can see the fire..

He hated what she said..

And that makes her smirk.

"At least I had a choice of my sin.." Justin's voice is dark. "But god hated you and your mother from the start..you can never redeem yourself witch. Asura will drag you down to hell just like he did with your mother-"

Maka's stomach does one final jerk at his words..

She pukes all over Justin not even bothering to try to aim any where else.

No he desvers this shit.

She will kill him.

"Ugh!" Justin's nose wrinkles up in disgust as he back away. "You vile creature! How dare you puke on me?!"

Maka feels like shit but she still smirks at him..trying to ignore the throw up smell and how she can feel it in her nose.

"M-Maka!" Crona's eyes get wide as he stops right by her. "A-Are you-"

She grabs the baton from his hand and starts to run.

"M-Maka!" He calls after her in concern but she still runs.

"Justin get your ass out there!" She hears Black Star growl.

Maka smirks.

He will be to occupied with her puke to come after her..

They're going to win..

Maka's stomach is starting to get shaked up..her head is getting light headed..

But she keeps running.

She gets a dizzy spill and ends up falling..scratching her knee against the pavement.

Maka hisses in pain as she forces her self back up..

Her vision is burry..

Maka falls back down.

Maka takes deep breaths..trying to get herself together...

Her eyes focus and she can see Crona yeling for her..but he's beeing held back by Black star..

She doesn't see Justin.

Maka tries to get back up again only to fall..

Ragnarok is staring at her intently now, his arms are down but his fist is gripped.

He has a confilcted look on his face.

That's when Justin pasts her.

"N-No!" Maka growls trying to get up but only to fall down.

"What's wrong witch?" The boy stops to smirk at her. "Not feeling so well? What did you expect? That spider bite isn't pleasant is it?"

"..Shut..the..fuck..up.." She wheezes out..her head killing her as she finally stands up.

"He won't help you, you know?" Justin eyes Ragnarok. " And Crona won't be able to get to you in time."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She spats as she grips her fist, her fingers are twitching.

"Have fun with this..I'm going to win the race." Justin throws down that cross he was holding before...and he takes off running.

Shit.

Fuck.

Her eyes shake as that black thing starts to come out of the cross..

She feels sick..

She feels weak..

And this fucking thing is in her way.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries at seeing the thing as he elbows Black Star in the face and starts to run over, his eyes shaking in panic.

She can't speak.

Can't do anything as this..thing smiles at her.

It's teeth ripping out it's face..

Maka braces herself..

It charges for her.

It's mouth wide open ready to swallow her.

Her fingers twitch weakly..

Her vision is blurry..

She's seconds from pasting out.

Maka falls down on her knees in defeat..

She can't do it..

"Ragnarok!" Crona screams. "Do something! Stop it!"

Maka looks over at the boy from the corner of her eye..

Ragnarok is staring at the thing and her with wide eyes..they flash and his gaze meets hers as he grips his chest.

He freezes.

He isn't going to help her.

Maka looks at the thing as it's teeth are about to close around her face.

"Ragnarok stop it!" Crona is screaming so desperately.

Ragnarok..doesn't move.

Maka closes her eyes..

She feels..like shit..

She's hurt..

_"We're not dying yet_." That voice hisses.

Maka opens her eyes as power leaves her body.

The monster goes to bite her only to bite into raw power that is acting like a force field.

It knocks the monster back..but it also throws her back.

The thing screams as a fire engulfs it..

Maka hits the wall hard, a cry of pain emitting from her throat as her head cracks against the concrete.

She falls down to the floor limply.

Everything is blurry...the sounds muffled.

Soon she feels arms around her, cradling her like a baby against his chest.

She hears Crona's voice..frantically speaking to her..he sounds worried..

Maka's wrist itches..

Her stomach hurts..

Her throat burns..

Everything goes dark.

* * *

"M-Maka! M-Maka!" Crona shakes the girl frantically as he watches her eyes roll back..her body going limp against his.

He can feel the lump in his throat at watching her blood start to drip from her head.

She got hurt.

She got hurt and it's all his fault..

He wasn't fast enough to save her..

He failed her yet again..so now he's holding her limp body in his hands..having to see her beautiful face scrunched up in that grimace.

Crona touches her cheek so softly..he can feel the tears coming on.

"S-Someone get the nurses! M-Maka's hurt!" Crona yells and surprisingly Black Star takes off running.

Justin stands there with that smirk on his face.

He would deal with him later..right now he has to help Maka..

Crona senses someone stop by his side...and his blood boils.

"Why the hell didn't you help her?!" Crona turns to Ragnarok, his face red, his teeth bared. "I told you to save her! but you just stood there! You could have stopped this from happening!"

Crona waits for the other boy to snap right back..he's even prepared for him to attack him but..

Ragnarok doesn't do anything.

He doesn't say anything.

The boy just stares down at the girl in his arms..such a odd look in those piercing blue eyes.

Ragnarok opens his mouth..only to close it.

This pisses Crona off more.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care Maka got hurt because of him.

"I-I can't believe you.." Crona trembles as he holds Maka closer to his chest..putting a hand over her busted head to stop the bleeding. "M-Maka has been nice to you even though all you do is insult her and hurt her..and your just going to sit there and watch her get hurt? That t-thing could have killed her Ragnarok! I-If her powers didn't come out when they did.." Crona shivers at the thought.

Ragnarok bows his head..his bangs covering his face as he grips his fist.

He doesn't say anything..doesn't do anything.

Crona glares at him but when he hears the girl in his arms whimper..he looks away to look at her..

His hand is getting soaked in her blood.

"D-Don't you even care?" His voice is shaky as he holds the limp girl closer.

Ragnarok doesn't respond.

"She called us a family..and she made you a part of us...How can you be so cruel Ragnarok? H-How could you just stand there and let that thing almost kill her?" Crona rubs Maka's cheek gently. "..How could you stand there and let that thing almost take her away from me?..from us?"

Ragnarok's eyes still can't be seen.

He hasn't moved.

Hasn't done anything.

"A family?" Justin scoffs as he walks over..that smirk on his face as his eyes fall on the pale girl. "That girl doesn't think of you as anything but toys you foolish boys. You would think the both of you would learn with your experience with witches that..they don't love, don't care. They only use. You are her tools."

"Y-Your wrong." Crona sends him a glare, his eyes lighting up with a fire that is starting to grow. "M-Maka is nothing like Medusa! S-She's different from the other witches! S-She cares about me! S-She cares about.." He eyes the boy who still has his head bowed. "..S-She cares about us. S-She thinks of us like her family and t-that's what we are."

"She has you like a puppet in the palm of her hand." Justin sighs. " I find it ironic that you dare say you are of family with this girl..after all that you two have done to her."

A shock of guilt is sent threw Crona's being and he trembles..that fire dying as his face turns pale.

"And why hold on to a girl that is going to die? Asura will take her..just like he took her mother.." Justin starts to laugh. " But you would know all about that wouldn't you Crona?"

"S-Stop.." Crona bows his head..his trembling body shaking Maka with him slightly.

"Such a miserable wrench...both this girl and her mother were the same. They got betrayed by everyone...Her mother got betrayed by her own daughter and this girl was betrayed by her mother. There is no loyalty and you both know that don't you?"

"W-We didn't know.." Crona feels the lump in his throat.

"You took her mother from her..You saw her cry, saw her morn for the lost of her mother...You left her with a father she hated and yet you can still look at her and call her your family." Justin's smirk is painful now. " It's great really...She truly has no one left but you two..and your the cause of it all."

"N-No.." Crona can't even form more words..there getting caught in the lump that's there..

His words are ripping him.

Because it is his fault...

"Don't worry..soon this girl will no longer be here and your work will be finished." Justin keeps smirking. "Asura will make her scream. He will rip her apart like he did with her mother..it's beautiful really. Asura is going to reunite the two..reunite them in hell!-"

" Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Ragnarok's head slowly lifts up..his dark bangs moving so his eyes can be seen.

Crona can't help his breath to hitch.

Ragnarpk's eyes are black..

Black with hatred.

Crona has only seen his eyes get like this once..

And that was the night they were bonded together..for all eternity.

Now he's seeing them again...

But they're locked on Justin.

The blonde boy's smirk has faltered as he takes in Ragnarok.

He looks..

Like the angel of death.

A demon straight from hell.

He glares at Justin with those black eyes..his raven hair framing his face, his teeth are bared and his chest is puffing up.

"Why are you looking at me like this Ragnarok? It's not like_ I'm_ the one who just sat there and watched the girl fall." Justin's smirk returns.

That was a mistake.

If possible..his eyes get darker..

"Crona.." His voice is nothing but a growl. Dark and deep. He doesn't look at Crona but keeps those dangerous eyes on Justin.

He doesn't say anything else and he doesn't have to.

Crona knows what he wants.

And he wants it just as much.

Crona places Maka down on the floor gently..making sure her head is comfortable before he stands up.

"Ragnarok." He speaks his name and at that moment he feels the other boy.

Ragnarok means business.

Crona is shoved in a corner of his body as the other boy flows into him..causing his body to jerk and twist.

He will never be able to explain how this feels..

To have someone else in your body..

It's like sharing a room..but your really tight together..

And your pressed against them..

And any thing they do or say...

You feel and hear it.

Some times Ragnarok is to overwhelming and it causes Crona to pass out..

But he wants to watch Ragnarok beat the shit out of Justin.

The cause for his angel being hurt.

Ragnarok lets out a roar with his body before he charges towards Justin..

The blonde boy tried to run..but they snatched him up real quick.

Crona feels Ragnarok's hatred flow threw him..

This use to scare him when he was younger..

To feel such a strong emotion fill up his being..

But now..it's almost comforting.

Because it reminds him he isn't alone.

But as the hatred flows threw him...Crona feels something else as well.

He feels his chest tighten..

His head is spinning.

Ragnarok throws Justin down and starts to rain punches on the boy...showing no mercy.

Blood is getting every where.

The cracking of Justin's wrist sounds.

His cries of pain as he tries to fight the other boy..

But Ragnarok would make him feel pain.

Crona should be enjoying this but he can't..

Not after he just felt..that.

He now understands..

Why Ragnarok didn't help Maka...why he's been acting so odd lately..

It all makes sense.

Nurses soon rush in and fight with Ragnarok trying to get him off of the unconscious boy he is still attacking..making him bleed..making him pay.

Crona doesn't know how to feel about this..

Ragnaork roars as he struggles with all the nurses...

There sticking him with needles..sticking Crona with needles.

But still..Crona doesn't care.

His mind is spinning.

This..was the last thing he expected..

How is he suppose to feel about this?

...How can he deal with something like this?

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open.

Her head feels like shit but she can tell by the extra weight it's wraped up.

She's laying back in her room..

Her spider bite itches but she dare not scratch it.

Maka feels horrible..her stomach is turning..and she just feels weak.

She feels like she's dying.

And to make matters worse..she can't help but to feel..hurt.

Ragnarok didn't help her.

He was going to stand there and watch her die.

A anger burns her.

She was wrong about him.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care about anything or anyone just like he said.

But Maka can feel her heart sink at that..

Then was how he held her so softly all a act?

Was him kissing her just something he did?

She doesn't understand.

But he can't care about her.

He stood there..and watched.

That ass hole.

Maka closes her eyes.

She wants to hold Crona..

He cares about her..

More then she can understand.

And Ragnarok..

She just doesn't understand him in general.

That's when she feels him.

Maka doesn't open her eyes.

She feels his eyes on her..before he takes a deep breath.

"..Why the fuck are you still bandaged up? Heal your self dumb ass." He snaps.

Maka doesn't respond to him.

There's a reason she hasn't healed her self..

She's to weak.

This sickness is taking it's toll on her now..

And she knows what's causing it..

It's the spider bite.

And it's itching so fucking bad.

Maka gives in and starts to dig her nails into her wrist..scratching viciously, tearing her own skin.

"Fucking stop it." Maka feels him grab her hand pulling it away from her wrist. "Your fucking your skin up."

"Why the hell do you care?" She snaps as she opens her eyes. "You didn't seem to fucking care when I almost got eaten by that thing!"

Ragnarok tenses at this and she's able to rip her hand from his grasps.

"Did you think I was lying?" Ragnarok's voice is dark as he glares down at her. "I told you I didn't care about you."

"I know that now." She turns her back to him , a glare on her face. "Excuse me for thinking your more then just a dick but I was wrong."

"Don't turn your back to me." He growls.

When she doesn't do anything he grabs her by the shoulder and yanks her so she's facing him.

His piercing eyes burn into hers and she's burning right back.

"Don't touch me." She spats as she struggles against the boy..but she's weak. "Why don't you leave? I don't feel like dealing with you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He snarls as he pins her arms down. "Stop fucking struggling your going to open up your wound dumb ass!"

"Right the wound I got because of you!" She snaps and she sees something flash threw those eyes. "Just get the fuck out! Just get the fuck-

Ragnarok punches her across the face.

Maka's head stays to the side..her face red from his hit.

He doesn't say thing..but his breathing is heavy.

It's quiet for a moment.

"..That's real nice Ragnarok.." Maka's voice is soft as she turns her head to look back up at him. "I love to just wake up from a head injury for you to punch me in the fucking face. Thanks a lot jack ass."

"You just piss me off...so much..." He tightens his grip on her wrists. "You just don't fucking get it do you?"

"Oh I get it Ragnarok.." Her voice doesn't change. "You don't care about me and I piss you off. I get it. What I don't get is why your still here?" Her voice starts to get louder. "Why you would even show up and dare fucking get pissed off at me after what you did?!"

Ragnarok's eyes flash but she just looks away.

"Tell me.." Her voice goes back soft..her face falling. "Why the hell did you kiss me last night if you don't care?"

"That kiss didn't mean anything." His voice is odd..he sounds almost defensive.

"I know that now." Maka closes her eyes. "Get out Ragnarok. Now."

"You can't tell me to fucking-"

"_Get the fuck out!"_ She screams as a power leaves her body sending the boy flying off her and into the wall.

Maka whimpers a little at the pain she feels in her head at doing it but..it was worth it.

Ragnarok is right back on her, pinning her down, his grip hurting her wrist.

"I had my fucking reason's ok?!" He's roaring in her face, those eyes burning with that fire. "Don't fucking tell me to get out you bitch!"

"Reason for what? Letting that thing attack me?" Maka spats. "What fucking reason could you have that would justify that?!"

"I was fucking afraid!" His voice is so dark and loud..she feels like the room shook with it.

"..What?" Maka question's softly..her eyes wide at what he said..

That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"I was fucking afraid.." He pants his eyes flickering. "You fucking heard me!"

"You were afraid of the monster?" She raises an eye brow.

"Of course fucking not! I wasn't scared for myself I was scared for.." He looks at her only to look away.

"Me?" Maka frowns. "Then why did you-"

"When that thing was about to get to you..I felt fucking fear.." His eyes are shaking slightly. "I don't fear..and I sure as hell don't have fear for other's..but I felt it and I didn't know what the fuck to do. I fucking froze."

He tightens his grip on her wrist and leans closer.

"Your fucking making me feel all this shit I wanted to forget about. I never wanted to feel fucking fear again but I did because of you.." His breathing is hard. " Truth be told I wanted that thing to fucking kill you.."

His eyes meet hers.

"..So I wouldn't have anything to fear anymore." He bows his head. "If you die then what's to fear? What's to worry about anymore? It could go back to the way it was, when I didn't fucking feel anything but as soon as your head hit against that wall..and I heard that fucking crack. I fucking felt something else! I felt hate for that monster, hate for Justin but most of all fucking hate for myself. I felt fucking regret and I don't regret! Don't you fucking understand?!"

He grabs her by the neck and lifts her up, his eyes catching back on fire.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you so fucking much for doing this to me! This is all your fucking fault!" He screeches throwing her backdown. "I'm not suppose to feel fucking fear! I'm not suppose to fucking feel! But you-"

Maka suddenly leans up, wrapping her arms around him causing the boy to stop, his words getting caught up in his throat.

"It's ok." She speaks against his see threw form. "I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" He swallows hard. "I didn't want fucking forgiveness-"

"Well you got it." She holds up to him. "I understand now...you do care..your just an ass hole about it."

He opens his mouth.

"And don't even say you don't care. You just admited to having feeling fear about me..You were scared about what was going to happen to me..you were worried because you care.."

"Get the hell off me." He snaps but it's weak as he tries to push her off but she tightens her grip.

"Hug me back damn it."

"Hell no!" He snaps.

"..Please hug me back damn it?"

"I don't do hugs alright?"

"For me?" She looks up, her lips ghosting his cheek.

He gives her a dark glare.

She just looks up at him expectantly.

The boy sighs as his arms wrap around her waist and he looks away.

"There, fucking happy?"

"I guess." She hums hearing him grumble.

The boy glares off away from her..looking unhappy with this but at the same time...he doesnt pull away.

"I have to know." She looks up at him. "Did that kiss really not mean anything?"

She hears him take a in take of breath

"Did you want it to?" Ragnarok leans in towards her, a hand touching her face now.

"..Maybe.." Her cheeks tint a little as he begins to lean in, his grip tightening on her waist.

"Don't fucking play with me." He growls close to her lips, drigging his nails into her hip causing her to yelp.

"I'm not." She looks him firmly in those eyes. "I think I would know better by now then to play with you Ragnarok." She chuckles lightly. " I want you to kiss me..I like it."

Something passes over his piercing blue eyes..

His shoulders relax like a weight had been lifted.

He grabs the back of her head roughly and yanks her head back.

His hand grabs her neck as he leans in.

Ragnarok lips are inches from her's..

Her heart beat is picking up speed.

His eyes are soft..

He cares.

"Oh my, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A voice coos behind the two.

Ragnarok's grip instantly tightens around her neck, choking her as his eyes harden, that scowl coming to his face as he throws Maka across the room.

She hits the wall with a yelp.

"Bitch was getting on my nerves." Ragnarok grunts looking over at Medusa with those cold eyes.

"Ragnarok be gentle with the girl." Medusa sighs. "If you continue to hurt her I will punish you."

"Whatever." He grunts and crosses his arms.

"Maka are you alright?" Medusa walks over with that smirk on her face. "You seem..pale."

Maka only groans in response holding her head.

That fucking hurt.

"Forgive Ragnarok he doesn't know how to act but if you want..." Her hands light up as she turns on the boy...that sick smirk ripping her face. "I could punish him-"

"Don't." She wheezes "I'm fine, why does it even matter to you what happens to me? What the hell do you want with me?"

"Ah, they're the questions i've been waiting to hear." Her hands dull as she turns back at Maka. "Me and you are going to have a little talk.."

The woman turns around on the boy who's eyes haven't soften as they glare down at her.

"Ragnarok you may leave."

The boy doesn't move..his eyes flicker.

"Ragnarok." The woman's eyes narrow. "You may leave."

The boy gives her a look..

Ragnarok grinds his teeth and grips his fist but..

He fades away..

Leaving her alone with this bitch.

And she's weak.

"I'm terribly sorry Maka.." The woman turns back to look at the girl who is still groaning, holding her head. " My spider did a toll on you didn't it? but it was the only way..you experience a rebound to fast into becoming a witch..and it caused a clot. I had to act quickly or..all your power would have build up inside you..and you would have been blown to bits by the pressure..and I can't lose you Maka."

As she is taking she walks closer to her..causing Maka's hairs on her arms to stick up in defiance.

Medusa snaps her finger and a glass containing something blue appears in her hand.

"Here Maka..drink this and you'll feel better." She smiles at her..that fake sweet smile as she leans down reaching the glass towards her.

"I don't trust you." Maka snaps looking at the the cup with a glare.

"You would trust my spider but not my potion?" Medusa hums amused. "That doesn't make much sense does it?"

"You made that with your nasty hands." She spats. "I don't know what the fuck you want with me but I don't trust you, no matter what the hell you say."

"...Your just like her." Medusa's voice..gets soft..and in her eyes..there's almost a fondness of her. "But you must trust me Maka..I'm here to help you. I'm your ally. Your freind."

"Why the fuck would you help me? Why would you be a friend of mine unless you want something?"

"I do want something...I want your safety Maka." She pushes the cup closer to her.

"Why?" She glares at the cup and moves away from her.

"..It's the least I can do..for Kami.." Her voice gets soft causing Maka's glare to fall. " I lost my dear friend..but I won't let her daughter go threw the same fate."

"..Why didn't you help my mother then." Maka grips her fist and looks away.

"I wanted to..but your mother wanted nothing to do with me.." Her voice is a little sharper. "She didn't want anything to do with being a witch.."

Maka can't glare at her anymore...

She sees..pain in those eyes.

She hates those eyes but this woman is having pain because of her mother.

And she adores her mother.

This woman was her mother's friend at one point but..

Maka snatches the cup from her.

"Just because you were friends withs my mother doesn't change anything. I still hate you. I despise you for what you have done to Crona, for what you done to Ragnarok. You have to be the biggest bitch and it makes me sick just looking at you."

"I understand." She tilts her head. "You have grown a deep fondness of my boy..and his little..body guard. You may hate me all you want but you must trust in me..I will deliver you out of this place..I will deliver you from the demon."

Maka glares at her only to look down at the cup of blue stuff.

She feels weak..

Maka takes a deep breath before she drinks it.

Medusa smirks as she finishes it.

Maka gasps.

Her eyes get wide.

She's...

All better.

There's no pain in her head.

Her stomach is settled.

She isn't sweating or cold..

The bite mark doesn't itch anymore.

She feels..great.

"Better?" Medusa coos sweetly as she takes the empty glass from her.

"..Yeah." Maka sighs in relief and leans her head back.

"This should stabilize you so my sister's power can be added on to your's..with out the nasty side effects. "Medusa's smirk is sick. "Do you feel it Maka? The power?"

She does.

That's all she feels now..

This dark power flowing threw her veins...traveling all threw her body so no part of her is spared.

And it feels so fucking good.

Maka lets out a giggle as she nods her head.

"It's so dark! So dark! So fucking dark!" She rocks back and forth, her eyes shaking. " It's crawling inside me!"

Maka throws her head back to laugh.

"That's it Maka..." Medusa coos looking at her proudly. "Let the darkness over flow your heart. Feel nothing but darkness. Be nothing but darkness."

"I want to destroy the light! I want to destroy everything!" Maka's hands are twitching and the lights are flickering.

"Soon my dear.." She holds the laughing girl against her. "Soon we will have everything...Together the world will be thrown in darkness. We will make the world pay, Won't we Maka?"

"Yes! Yes! Destroy them all! Make them fucking die!" She's screaming now into fits of giggles at the thought.

She wants to destroy every smile.

She wants to destroy every family.

The world has taken her's...

So she will take everyone elses..

Crona's smile flashes threw her head...

And Ragnaork's smirk..

Her laughter dies on her lips..

No...

She has a family.

To destroy everything would be to destroy them..

And she doesn't want that.

She won't.

"Ah...so you still maintain control?" Medusa smirks as Maka pushes her off. "You never cease to amaze me Maka.."

She looks away from the woman..

The more she looks at her...

The stronger the dark power in side her feels..

She needs to control this.

She needs to fight these desires..

At least till she knows she won't hurt her family.

She could care less about anyone else.

"Now that is over..." Medusa stands up, this woman towering over her. " We have run into a problem. I'm sure your aware by now that Justin is Asura's lackey. He is making the demon stronger and aiding him in trying to kill you my dear. This is very dangerous indeed. I can only do so much with you here..and even with the power I am giving you..you don't know how to use it properly with out hurting yourself and I can not teach you..not yet anyway."

"..So what the hell am I suppose to do?" Maka starts to smirk again. "I'm suppose to kill him right?! kill that blonde boy?!"

"No." Medusa looks at her firmly. "You are to avoid Justin at all cost. My power has been keeping the demon away from you...But I can't stop him if he...uses Justin to get to you. So you see it's very important you stay away from the boy."

"That's easier said then done." Maka's smirk falls. "He's every where I fucking am. It's like he fucking knows where i'm going to go."

"And he does." Medusa sighs. "Asura tells him where you go..He's always watching you Maka even when he's not around you. Justin knows a lot only because Asura tells him these things...He is a troublesome boy and one day we will kill him..but that day isn't any time soon..we have much to do."

"What the hell do we have to do? WHY CAN'T I FUCKING KILL HIM?!" Maka screams, her eyes shaking as she loses control of herself for a moment.

Medusa waits for her to regain herself...

Maka takes deep breaths...sweat falling down her face..

This dark feeling is almost unbearable.

"Be patient my dear..." Medusa coos when she's calm enough. " You will be able to kill whoever you want soon, once I'm able to train you..to make you ripe."

She turns her back on Maka.

"You will be leaving this place very soon. Once out of here you will be mine and I will teach you all I know. Together we'll find who cursed you and we will kill them. I will save you Maka...for Kami."

"Wait!" Maka gets up when the woman starts to fade away.

"Just remember Maka..." Medusa fades away. " I'm your friend. Hate me. But trust in me. I will save you."

Then she's gone.

Maka can't trust her.

But what other choice does she have?

She giggles as that dark feeling comes back..

And she starts twirling on her heel..smiling up at the ceiling.

The woman she hates the most is her 'saving grace'.

She has to relie on that crooked smile of hers.

Maka wants to bust her teeth in..

Make her scream for what she's done to Crona.

Punch her in the face for every time she has called him ugly..

Rip off a finger for every time she made him cry.

She hates, hates, fucking hates this woman.

But she is keeping her alive.

So she can't kill her..

Not yet.

But like Medusa said herself..

One day she will be able to kill who ever she wants.

And this bitch is the first on the list.

The door opens...

Crona walks in..his eyes slightly hazy.

He looks worried...

He's always worried about her isn't he?

"M-Maka are you-" He can't finish his words before she points at him and drags him so he's standing right in front of her.

She smirks at him...her eyes shaking.

"You worry about me..but you should worry about yourself." She throws him against the wall causing the boy to yelp as she pins him against it. "Your mother is toying with us..She's toying with me..and I won't have that Crona.."

"M-Maka..." His eyes shake as she digs her nails into his cheek..causing some blood to drip.

"Things are just going to get worse.." She leans in and growls. "Don't you know?"

"Y-Yes.." He looks her in the eyes. "B-But that's ok..w-we can deal with it..together.."

"You'll be dealing with a lot.." She speaks against his neck before she sinks her teeth into his skin, piercing his flesh and tasting his sweet blood.

"I'll deal with it all...f-for you." Crona grinds his teeth at the pain..but he doesn't push her off.

"You will let me do anything to you.." She purrs as she licks her bite on his neck causing him to groan.

"I'm yours.." He speaks softly against her ear.

"Completely." She pins his arms above his head as she kisses him roughly, shoving her tongue all the way down his throat causing him to gag slightly as she scratches down his chest leaving red lines in his flesh. " There's no escape.."

"I-I don't want to escape.." He groans when she bit his collar bone. "I-I just want to be with you.."

"I'll never leave you.." She sneers as she points at him and he's thrown across the room and into her bed.

She doesn't let him get up, pinning him to it...a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Your all mine tonight.." She growls as that smirk rips out onto her face.

"I-I'm yours every night." He looks up at her with those eyes..

And she sees that emotion in them.

That's when Maka loses it.

The dark feeling takes over.

* * *

Maka pants...sweat dripping down her face..and running down her bare body.

Crona's eyes flicker..he's barely conscious..

His expression a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The boy's silky pale skin is exposed to her...covered in cuts and bite marks.

His face is colored with bruises..his whole body is covered with them.

They are her love marks.

The bruises, the cuts..

"..Did It hurt?.." Maka's voice is nothing but a whisper as that dark feeling fades away..leaving her with nothing but emptiness.

"A-A little.." Crona's busted lips move slowly. "B-But it's ok Maka.."

"..I'm sorry.." She bows her head..her body starting to tremble.

"D-Don't be.." He whispers as he gently grabs her chin lifting her face so she's looking at him.

He smiles at her so sweetly..with that dried blood on the corner of his mouth.

"T-This is nothing..I-I promise.." He leans in and gives her a weak kiss..

He's weak because of her.

She kisses him softly as her hands roam his body..

Maka feels her power leave her as she touches all the bruises and cuts she had caused..

Her hands come up and touch his face...

Crona's kiss gets stronger as he wraps his arms around her..pulling her closer against his uncut body.

This is what's going to have to happen...

She's going to hurt him..

Then she's going to heal him.

This will happen again..

It will happen a lot..

But Crona is holding her so gently..

He doesn't care.

"..I-I love you Maka.." He whispers against her lips..

When she doesn't answer he just leans his head against hers...

"I-I love you no matter what.." He whispers again..as his body goes limp against hers..

She hears him snore lightly after awhile..

Maka rubs his hair gently..holding the boy so close to her..

No matter what happens..

She stays by him..

Those piercing blue eyes flash threw her head..

She stays by them both.

* * *

**Sorry this took awhile huh? I had trouble deciding what I wanted to do. So I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I tried. Please review and let me know what you think :) This essay is killing me:(**


	35. Chapter 35

_Maka lets out a sigh of contentment.._

_She closes her eyes..feeling both their warm bodies pressed against her._

_Crona lays by her right side..his head laying on her shoulder as he draws small circles on her bare stomach.._

_Ragnarok lays on her left side..a arm around her waist..gripping her close to him as he holds a cigarette in the other hand._

_They're all sweaty._

_All fulfilled._

_Crona's shallow breathing can be felt on her neck.._

_The boy is barely conscious.._

_His pale blue eyes half lidded, his pink locks all over the place._

_She likes him like this._

_Ragnarok is fine..his chest heaves a bit more as he closes his eyes and takes a drag of his cigarette._

_Maka watches a bead of sweat run down his tan stomach..moving in the cease of his abs..going all the way down to the V shape of his hips._

_"Keep your eyes up." He growls as he lifts her face up so she's looking in those piercing eyes..there's a smug smirk on his face. "Even though I know it's hard.."_

_The boy blows his smoke out on her face, his lips close to hers._

_"R-Ragnarok don't do that." Crona lifts his head up to glare at the other boy as he pulls Maka's body closer to him._

_"Why not?" He smirks as he takes a drag of his cigarette. " She seems to like it.."_

_This time he blows it in Crona's face who coughs._

_"Ragnarok!" Crona wines weakly, his body still limp and tired against hers._

_"Stop fucking wining." The other boy's eye twitches as his grip on her waist tightens, pulling her against his chest. "And stop fucking doing that! I know your trying to pull her from me Crona."_

_"S-She's mine." Crona grabs her arm and pulls her back on his chest._

_"Not any more." Ragnarok's voice gets low as he pulls her again._

_They glare at each other.._

_Both holding her so tightly.._

_Maka rips herself from both there grasps causing them to look at her._

_"M-Maka." Crona looks in a panic. "D-Don't leave me!"_

_"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Ragnarok growls but his eyes flash with something as he drops his cigarette._

_"I'm not going to be torn apart by you two.." She gets up off the bed, not at all ashamed of her bare form. "Either I have you both, or I don't have you at all."_

_Ragnarok and Crona look at each other.._

_A understanding seeming to past by them as they stand up._

_"Y-You have me." Crona grabs one of her hands._

_"I guess you fucking have me." Ragnaork grips her other hand._

_"..Good." She smirks as she leans in and kisses Crona on the lips but at the same time she puts Ragnarok's arms around her waist._

_The raven haired boy bites up her back as he presses his body against the back of hers._

_Maka kisses Crona deeply..the boy's hands are timidly rubbing her bare stomach as Ragnaork gets to her neck and bites at her sensitive skin._

_She smiles._

_She likes this._

_"I don't know how much I can fucking share.." Ragnarok growls in her ear._

_"I-I might just want you all to myself." Crona speaks against her lips._

_"But I want you both." She speaks surely as she pulls away to grab both of their hands. "If I were to just choose one..it would tear are family apart..we stay together..all of us."_

_"N-No matter what?" Crona's eyes get watery as he gets closer, giving her hand a squeeze._

_"No matter what." She gives him a peck on the cheek._

_"Fucking all of us?" Ragnarok growls._

_"Fucking all of us." Maka leans in and gives him a kiss on his cheek..the tan boy's face gets a slight shade of pink.._

_He grumbles but..she sees his lips twitch up into that crooked smile._

_Crona is smiling at her sweetly._

_She smiles back at them both._

_This is her family._

_She needs them both._

_And they need her._

_Crona holds her now..so softly._

_Ragnarok grabs her from behind..his arms wrapping around her stomach as he leans his head against hers._

_They are both hers.._

_And she wouldn't have it any other way._

_She melts into there warmth..her eyes fluttering shut._

_"Y-Your stuck with us.." Crona whispers against her lips._

_"For fucking eternity." Ragnarok growls in her ear._

_Maka smiles as she loses her consciousness.._

_She wouldn't have it any other way._

_There's a shaking..like a earth quake._

_Mak's eyes shoot open._

_She's laying back in bed but.._

_It's empty on both sides._

_Maka frowns deeply as she forces herself back up.._

_She isn't naked anymore.._

_Someone put a white dress on her._

_"Crona? Ragnarok?" She calls for them as she slowly walks out of their room.._

_Maka is in a long hallway now..with red capet._

_She looks down the long stairs of the mansion still looking for the two._

_But she doesn't see them._

_A feeling of dread is gripping her heart as she starts to walk down this hallway.._

_It's quiet._

_All she hears is her foot steps.._

_The air is thick.._

_She has to take deep breaths to get enough oxygen._

_The white dress lightly sways, brushing the side of her knee as she walks down this hallway of nothing but red carpet.._

_That's when she comes to a dead end.._

_Maka stares at that door..the door with the cresent moon on it and her hands begin to twitch.j_

_She has to open this door.._

_Something is behind it.._

_"Crona?..Ragnaork?" She questions softly as she reaches out a hand to grab the door knob._

_"I'm afraid not." A voice growls behind her._

_Her heart almost stops as she whips around._

_"It's only me.." Kid smirks at her, standing a few feet away but that's still to close for Maka's comfort._

_Maka turns around to open this door..to run away.._

_But the door is gone now._

_There's only a wall._

_"There's no escape." Kid moves closer..she can hear his foot steps causing shrives to be sent down her spine. "And those boys aren't here...You can't hide behind them any longer."_

_"I wasn't hiding behind them." She turns around to send the boy a glare but she still takes a step back._

_"They won't help you..They are to busy with other matters." Kid smirks as he nods his head to the side._

_Maka looks over only to see a odd sight._

_There's a window in the hallway that wasn't there a second ago...and threw it she sees Crona and Ragnarok._

_The boys are fighting each other.._

_She can't hear what they're saying but she can tell by how Crona seems to be yelling and Ragnarok's eyes are getting dark._

_"Crona! Ragnarok!" She screams at them and bangs on the window to get them to stop..to get them to save her._

_They don't even look her way._

_Instead Crona tackles the other boy.._

_And now it's a all out war._

_"They're to busy fighting themselves over you to protect you from me.." Kid's voice is right in her ear as his arms wrap around her. "I will take you from them..you were always meant to be mine Maka..never theirs."_

_"Get the fuck off!" Maka growls as she pushes the boy off her and takes a step back._

_"You except madness so well..so why can you not except me?" Kid growls, his eyes starting to burn. " Have you lost yourself that much Maka that you can't except order?!"_

_"I can't fucking except something that's going to kill me." Her eyes narrow._

_"You just don't understand." Kid sighs as he takes a step closer._

_"I fucking understand-" Maka spats only for the boy to tackle her, pushing her against the wall with those yellow eyes burning into her._

_"You don't understand order..You don't understand me." Kid's voice is sharp and as he is speaking..she feels her self start to sink into something..the floor no longer being solid...but something thick and wet._

_Kid grabs her chin and lifts it up so she's looking at him._

_"You have killed people witch..You have shed blood and you will contine to shed blood.." Kid lets go of her letting herself fall neck deep into the thick liquid.._

_Maka looks around herself.._

_She's swimming in blood.._

_But Kid is standing above it.._

_The boy is walking on top of blood._

_"You have ruin your beautiful white dress of purity with the sin of all of this blood.." Kid's voice is low. " Now your down there..and I'm up here..Don't you see what you have done?"_

_Maka can't respond.._

_The blood is raising higher and if she were to open her mouth.._

_She would get a mouth full._

_"You have become something that I despise..and I must maintain order.." Kid's eyes flash as the blood gets up to her nose. "I'm coming for you Maka! You can't hide from me any longer! Those boys won't be there for you and you'll be mine!"_

_The blood covers her eyes.._

_It's so thick she can't swim in it.._

_She's going to drown._

_Drown in the blood she shed._

_And this is only the beginning.._

_It will never stop._

_She should be screaming.._

_But she's not._

_She's smiling.._

_Grinning as the blood seeps threw her teeth and goes down her throat._

_It's refreshing._

_Maka opens her mouth as she laughs..the blood filling her body.._

_And it feels so fucking good.._

_This is bliss.._

_She's swimming in blood.._

_Bathing in it.._

_It's beautiful.._

_Red everywhere._

_Maka is shaken but she continues to laugh.._

_Then she's shoved._

_The blood disapears as she's engulfed in light._

* * *

"Hey bitch get the hell up!" She hears that boy growl as he pushes her again.

Maka just pulls up her blanket and turns her back on him.

"Oh hell no." He grabs her by the shoulder and turns her back around. "I said get the fuck up!"

"Ragnarok.." Maka wines not opening her eyes as she pulls up her blanket in a desperate attempt to block him out. "..I was having a good dream..leave me alone."

"I don't care if you were having a fucking good dream or not, your getting your ass up." He rips the blanket off of her causing her to groan.

"Damn it Ragnarok stop being a butt.." She opens her eyes but they're still half way closed as she looks at the boy.

He's in Crona's body.

Ragnarok blinks.

"..Did you just call me a fucking butt?"

"Yes I did, because you are." She glares. "Your just being a huge butt face right now waking me up all early.."

"It's fucking one a clock in the afternoon!" His eye twitches when she closes her eyes again. "Get the fuck up!"

Ragnarok grabs her and starts shaking the girl whipping her head back and forth.

"Ok! Ok!" Maka groans when he finally drops her making her hit her head against the wall. "Well damn I'm fucking up now!" She growls as she rubs her head.

"That's what you get." He smirks at her as she sits up and sends him a glare. "I've been trying to fucking wake you up for..like..a whole fucking two mintues."

"Oh wow that's a long time." She spits sarcasm as she crosses her arms and looks away. "..Can't believe you ruined that dream.."

"Speaking of that, what the fuck where you dreaming about?"

"None of your business." She grunts.

"I think it is..." He grabs her by the face and turns it towards him roughly. He has a huge smirk on his face. "You were saying my name a lot in your sleep..now tell me what the fuck you were dreaming about?."

"I was dreaming about shoving my foot up your ass." Maka smirks when he gives her the middle finger.

"I'm sure you you were dreaming about something being shoved up you." His smirk grows when he catches the faint tint of her cheeks.

"In your dreams."

"More like in your fucking dreams bitch."

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" Maka huffs, her face getting darker.

" I need to talk to you before Crona gets up." Ragnarok's face falls back to that scowl as he grabs her so she's facing him. "What the hell did that bitch want yesterday? What did she say?"

Maka blinks.

"..I don't remember."

"..What the fuck you mean you don't remember?"

"Well you see Ragnarok, when someone interrupts my much needed sleep I intend to forget things-"

"Bitch it's not my fault your a dumb ass!"

"Shut the hell up, it will come to me after I get some more rest." She smirks as she lays back down. "Good night Raggy~"

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" He growls as he grabs her by the neck and lifts her up. "Your not going the fuck to sleep either."

"I swear you are reeking like a butt face right now.." Maka groans as he tightens his grip on her neck. "Can I pleaaase go to sleep?"

"Fuck no! Get your ass up!" He shakes her.

"Ragnarokkkkkk!" Maka wines.

"Stop fucking wining! I get enough of that from this bitch."

"Ragnarokkkk!" She just wines louder.

"Stop wining my fucking name." He growls as he lifts her so her face is right in front of his.

"Raggggy!" She can't keep a stright face as she wines this.

"Alright bitch!" He starts to shake her roughly and it's hurting her neck but she's still laughing.

"I don't see the problem here. You said to stop wining your name so I did." Maka smirks.

"That nick name is fucking worse!"

"Aw come on..let me call you it."

"Fuck no."

"But it's cute!"

"I fucking told you I'm not cute!" He snaps.

"I think your cute." She gives him a wink.

He stops shaking her for a moment as those piercing eyes lock onto hers.

Maka just grins up at him.

"Stop fucking smiling like that." He grunts. "It makes you look like a jack ass."

Maka's grin just grows.

"You don't like to fucking listen do you?" Ragnarok leans close to her face, his eyes flashing..not with anger but with something else. He is growling against her lips..his hand still around her neck tightly.

"Nope, I don't. I like to do what I want.." She smirks. "But you like that don't you..?" She whispers against his lips. "Because you like putting me in my place.."

Ragnarok takes a breath.

"You don't want to play this game with me.." His voice is huskier as he tightens his grip on her neck.

"But I do.." She puts a hand behind his head pushing him closer. "Why don't you put me in my place?" Her voice is seductive..her words tickle his lips.

Ragnarok pulls her hair leaning her head back roughly.

She sees his eyes..

And they're burning with a emotion that is cauing her heart to speed.

Lust.

He leans in, his lips about to clash hungrily against hers..

When Ragnarok pulls away suddenly.

Maka watches his eyes flicker before he bows his head.

"I-I would like to have my own body in the morning, thank you v-very much Ragnarok." Crona's voice is almost..dark as the other boy reappears beside the bed.

Ragnarok doesn't look happy.

And neither does Crona.

The air seems to be thick with a tension now..

"Good morning Crona." Maka smiles at the boy ignoring the feeling.

"O-Oh good morning Maka." Crona looks over at her and smiles sweetly, that dark tone leaving his voice.

"How are you feeling?" She pulls the boy closer and starts to go threw his hair trying to fix the pink stands that are going everywhere.

"G-Good.." Crona blushes as she runs her fingers threw his hair..

"You can brush that shit all you want, it's not going to help." Ragnarok smirks. "It's still going to look like a fucing bird's nest."

She feels Crona tense.

"Dont' listen to him, your hair's fine..I think it's cute this way." Maka nuzzles the top of Crona's head.

"Y-You do?" Crona looks up at her with those pale blue eyes..his cheeks tinted.

"I think everything about you is cute." She pecks his nose.

Maka might be imagining things..but she thinks she just saw Crona look over at Ragnarok..with a almost victorious smile.

This pisses the other boy off.

" Cute doesn't keep a girl satisfied." Ragnarok's eyes lock onto Crona's. " But we both know that don't we?"

Now Crona looks pissed off.

"Sooo.." Maka looks between the two when they look over at her..

Crona's glare falls as he looks at her expectantly.

And Ragnarok's glare stays.

"..Wonderful weather were having huh?"

"W-What?" Crona frowns confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ragnarok snaps.

"The weather.." She stands up and walks over to the window..

Both of the boys are watching her.

She pulls the curtain and..

It's dark and raining outside.

"Oh yeah some fucking nice weather." Ragnarok scoffs.

"I like the rain." Maka shrugs as she turns back to look at the two.

"I-I do too." Crona smiles at this. "I-It's nice to listen to the rain as it hits the ground..and I use to like to go out in it..as long as it wasn't thundering though!" He shivers. "Thunder is so scary and loud! and if you go out when there's thunder, there might be lighting! and you could be hit by it and die!"

"I actually like thunder." Maka smiles with him. "Maybe because when I was younger me and my mother made a game out of it..called 'Who is louder then thunder?!' You pretty much take turns screaming, trying to be louder then the thunder that booms.." Maka chuckles. " I know it sounds retarded but..it was still fun."

Surprisingly, Ragnarok doesn't have a smart ass comment about this.

"Y-You guys did the oppsite of me." Crona frowns. "W-When I heard thunder I would hide under my bed..I-I wouldn't dare scream at it, What if it screams back and blows the roof off?" He tugs at his hair.

"Crona." Ragnarok looks over at him. "Your a dumb ass."

"Fuck off Ragnarok, thunder can be scary." She gives him a glare and smiles at Crona. "But really you shouldn't be afraid of it. Thunder can't do anything but be loud..lightings a different story.." She looks back out the window. "But I like lighting too.."

She watches as the water runs off the window..listens to the roar of the wind.

"It's dangerous but..so beautiful."

"That's not the only thing that's fucking dangerous." Ragnarok grunts.

"..A-And beautiful." Crona blushs and shifts.

The two boys give each other a look.

"So what do you two want to do?" Maka turns around and smirks. " I don't know if they're going to let me do an acticity after yesterdays incident."

"Y-Yeah probably not..but we can still eat lunch." Crona nods as he walks up to her..and timidly puts his hand in hers.

"If I get something for us to fucking do will you blow it up like Yahtzee?" Ragnarok grunts. "I'm still pissed off about that.."

"Your just pissed off because I was schooling you with my skills." She smirks.

"Oh yeah, that's why it fucking back fired in your hand." He grins at her.

Crona looks between the two..a frown slowly forming on his lips.

"W-Why don't you go and get the game Ragnarok?" Crona grips his arm that's holding her hand.

"What do you fucking want me to get?" He snaps, a irritated look coming to his face. " Can't get a fucking game when I don't know what i'm getting, can I Crona?"

"How about.." Maka puts a hand to her chin cutting off what ever Crona was about to say. " We play Twister!"

"I'm not playing fucking Twister." Ragnarok scoofs. "What the fuck do I look like?"

"W-Well _you_ don't have to play Ragnarok." Crona gives him a look. " B-But me and Maka can play without you."

Ragnarok's eyes narrow.

"No I'll play fucking Twister." He gives Crona the look right back before he fades away.

As soon as the other boy is gone..Crona's attitude changes.

He turns to her and gives her a sweet smile..

His hand letting go of his other arm to touch her face so gently.

"I'm glad your alright." Maka kisses his cheek. " I didn't want to hurt you that bad..but you know."

"N-No it's fine..." He blushes darkly. "I-I..still liked it.."

"Oh?" Maka smirks and leans closer causing him to squeak when she grabs his waist. " So you do like pain?"

"N-No!" His blush darkens through.

"Your a terrible liar.." She leans in to kiss him.

"Twister bitches!" Ragnarok appears and throws the box at Maka stopping her from kissing Crona.

The pink haired boy doesn't look happy again.

"Didn't have to throw it at me ass hole." Maka grunts as she places the box down and starts to set up the game.

"Wasn't trying to throw at you but your fat ass got in the way."

"Fuck you."

Ragnarok smirks as he sits beside Maka as she gets out the spinner and mat..

Crona pouts but he sits on her other side.

"Alright so someone is going to have to spin while two people are on the mat." Maka picks the spinner up. " Who wants to spin and who wants to twist?"

"W-What do you want to do Maka?" Crona looks at her.

"Honestly, I want to twist."

"T-Then I want to-"

"Twist." Ragnarok grunts and gives him a smirk. " Called it."

"N-No I was going to say that!" Crona turns to glare at the other boy. "I-I'm playing with Maka."

"You can play with her after my turn is over." Ragnarok's smirk grows. "What's wrong Crona? It's only a fucking game."

"I-If it's just a game let me play with her first!" Crona huffs. "I-It's not like you even wanted to play in the first place!"

"Well I fucking changed my mind."

"O-Oh I wonder why?" Crona's voice gets that dark tone to it.

"Get the fuck over it. I'm doing this fucking twist thing first."

"N-No your not!"

"Your both doing the twist thing first!" Maka finally shouts in-between the two getting them both to stop and look at her.

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"O-Only two can be on the mat Maka."

"Your right only two..One." She points at Crona. "Two." She points at Ragnarok.

"Oh hell no!"

"M-Maka I don't want to twist with him!"

"But you both were fighting over twisting first so I solved the problem. " She grabs the spinner. "Now get your asses on the mat."

"Bitch fuck you." Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"If y-you have a problem with it Ragnarok.." Crona stands up and walks on the mat. "Y-You could always _leave_."

"No, I don't have a fucking problem." The raven haired boy's chest puffs as he marches onto the mat. "I'll kick your ass at this."

"I-If there is anything I can do.." Crona bends his back all the way down giving Ragnarok a almost bored look. "..I-Is twisting."

"Flexibly isn't any good if you don't know how to fucking use it." Ragnarok's eyes flash.

"Alright are we ready to start this? Yes? No? Ok. " Maka spins the spinner..it lands on red. "Left foot, red."

"Do you know the difference between left and right Crona?." Ragnarok sneers as he moves his foot.

"I-I'm not as stupid as you think I am Ragnarok." Crona's eyes narrow at this..a meaning in that as he moves his foot. "I know alot of _things_."

"Okay.." Maka spins the spinner. "..Right hand, blue."

They both crouch down to touch their hands to the mat.

"And what exactly do _you_ fucking know Crona?" Ragnarok's narrow right back at the other boy.

"..Right foot, purple."

"I know you need to b-back off." Crona looks down at the other boy's foot that's gotten in his way but..it has a under tone meaning.

"Left hand, green."

"Back off?" Ragnaork scoffs as he places his hand down..the two boy's are starting to get a little twisted on the mat. " No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Right foot, green."

"Y-You need to go some where." Crona moves his hand only for Ragnarok to grab a hold of him, pulling him so they're face to face.

"I think you forgot who your fucking talking to." The raven haired boy's eyes flash.

"H-How could I forget?." Crona challenges.

"You both lost."

Crona and Ragnarok stop glaring at each other to look at her.

"You both lost." Maka sighs as she places the spinner to the side. " You both suck ass."

"I-I'm sorry Maka..." Crona glares back at the other boy. "I-It was Ragnarok's fault."

"Your the one that's starting shit." Ragnarok snaps his eyes flaring again.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Maka gets up and moves between the two, shoving Ragnarok off Crona. "It's just a game."

They both look at her, then look at each other..then look away.

Maka sighs.

She turns around and starts putting the game away.

"M-Maka don't you want to play?" Crona sees what she's doing and frowns.

"Not any more." She looks back at the two. " It's not any fun if you two are just going to fight."

"I-I'm sorry Maka.." Crona frowns more and his gaze shifts. "I-I didn't mean to ruin your fun...it's just.." His gaze falls on Ragnarok.

"I didn't ruin shit." Ragnarok grunts giving Crona a glare. "Besides can't fucking ruin something that isn't there."

"I-It would have been fun if _someone_ would have left." Crona glares right back.

"Ok you little shit-"

"We couldn't have played." Maka cuts in causing Ragnarok to stop and look at her. She looks at the two boys that are looking at her expectantly. "If Ragnarok left we couldn't have played. We needed three players, one to spin and two to twist. The game needed all of us to be played."

Crona and Ragnarok stare at her.

Crona's gaze shifts, thinking about what she said..a odd look coming to his eyes.

Ragnarok's face is stone, she can't read him.

"Could you two stop fighting? Your giving me a head ache." Maka rubs her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Crona walks over, griping his arm with the other looking at her with concern. "W-Where does it hurt?"

Maka points to her temples and the boy starts to rub them gently..going in circles with his shaky hands.

A smile comes to his face when she sighs in relefe.

"Must be nice to have someone like Crona to kiss your ass huh?" Ragnarok grunts as he sits beside her, leaning back on his palms, looking at her with those piercing eyes.

"Your just jealous because Crona doesn't kiss your ass." Maka smirks. "Crona is literally good at that." She gives Crona a wink which causes him to fluster.

"I-I've never!" He blushes darkly as he keeps rubbing her temples.

"What if I wanted you to literally kiss my ass, would you do it?"

"Of course he would." Ragnarok grunts. "Crona's life has been nothing but him kissing ass."

"I-I'd do anything for you Maka.." He leans in and gives her a peck on the top of her head.

"Wow he would really kiss your ass." Ragnarok grins. "What the fuck Crona?"

"A-At least I-I can get ass." He does a hair flip.

Now that was a bold, sassy comment.

"Oh?" Ragnarok gets a dangerous glint in his eye as he leans closer to Maka. "Are you sure about that Crona?"

"M-Mine!" Crona grabs her and pulls her against his chest, holding her so closly.

"And what am I Crona?" Ragnarok smirks as he wraps his arms from behind Maka, both boys holding her.

"Don't y-you have something to do Ragnarok." Crona spats as he pulls her closer.

"Like fucking what?" He snarls. "I'm stuck to you remember dip shit?"

"Head ache!" Maka shouts causing both boys to flinch.

"Damn!" Ragnarok growls.

"I'm sorry!" Crona squeaks as he lets go of her to start rubbing her head again.

"Stop fighting.." Maka grabs one of Crona's hands..then she grabs Ragnarok's.

Maka forces all their hands together so they're laying on top of each other.

"We are a family. We stick together. I told Ragnarok this and now I'm going to tell you this Crona. We're like the three Musketeers. We stand together but how can we if you two keep fighting?"

Crona frowns as he looks down at all their hands.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything.

"It won't be the same with out any of us...we need each other."

"I don't need any fucking body." Ragnarok snaps.

"I-I need you Maka." Crona looks at her with those eyes.

"And I need you Crona.." She kisses the boy's hand causing him to blush.

Ragnarok tries to take his hand from the pile but she grabs it and stops him.

"And I need you Ragnarok." She looks him in his piercing blue eyes.

The raven haired boy's glare falls as he stares at her a moment.

He opens his mouth..

Only to close it.

Maka smiles.

"I need you both."

"Whatever." Ragnaork snaps but..

She catches the faint tint of his cheeks and she can't help but to chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He glares but she feels him grip her hand back.

"Your ass face."

"Bitch keep talking and you won't have a face."

"and I'd still look better then you!"

Crona watches the two..watches as Maka chuckles and Ragnarok's eye twitches but..

He sees the other boy's mouth twitch..a crooked smile coming to those lips.

Crona frowns deeply as he bows his head.

He takes his hand out the pile.

* * *

"Crona?" Maka frowns as she looks over at the boy sitting next to her at the lunch table.

Crona is just poking his pizza with a fork..a far away look in his eyes, his shoulders slumped.

He's been like this since this morning.

Soon after she made that speech about the three Musketeers and shit, Crona just seemed..distant.

He would stare off into space and would only talk if she spoke to him.

Crona left giving her a weak wave and then he was gone.

She thought he would be better by now but no..

He almost looks worse.

He just looks..

close to broken.

"H-Huh?" Crona blinks and tenses a little as he looks up at her..when he realizes it's her he looks back down at his plate. "S-Sorry Maka.."

"Are you alright?" She puts a hand over his. "You don't look so good..you been poking that pizza for a good 15 minutes now."

"I-It's not that good.." Crona mumbles as he starts to poke it again.

"Really? I think the pizza is better then most places." Maka looks down at her empty plate.

She is a fast eater.

"D-Do you want mine?" Crona pushes his plate over with out looking at her.

"No..but i'll tell you what I do want." Maka grabs him by the chin and forces him to look at her. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong Maka.." His lips twitch up into that nervous smile. "I-I'm just tired is all.."

"Your a terrible lair Crona." He tenses at this as she leans closer. "I know you Crona. I know when your upset..so please tell me..I thought we promised not to lie?."

"M-Maka..." Crona looks at her with his blue eyes shaking before he bows his head. "O-Ok..something's wrong.."

"And that is?" She rubs his shoulders gently.

Crona takes deep breaths..his body tembling slightly.

"Crona-"

"What do you..think of R-Ragnarok?" This question is no more then a whisper.

"I think he's an ass hole." Maka grunts. "But..he's a part of are family."

"N-No.." Crona lifts his head up..his blue eyes shaking. "T-That's not what I mean.."

"Then what do you mean Crona?" She raises an eye brow at how much his eyes are shifting.

"I-I mean..D-Do you..?" Crona bites his lip as he grips his arm tighter.

He almost seems frustrated with himself.

"Do I what?" She tilts her head as she draws circles into his shoulders.

"D-Do you..like Ragnarok?" His pale blue eyes lock onto hers.

She freezes mid cirle.

"Of course I like him..he's a part-"

"D-Do you like him..like you like me..?" Crona is looking at her so seriously now, his blue eyes searching hers.

Her eyes must give her away..

Crona moves back from her..

Hurt in his eyes.

"Y-You..d-do.. don't you?.." Crona's eyes shake..he looks so weak..so frail. He bows his head..his body shaking. "..I-It's..true."

"..Crona.." She reaches out to touch him..

To offer some comfort..

But this isn't like when she cut him up..

She can heal that with her power..

This is different..

Still hurt but it's hurt of the heart.

And no power can heal that.

He sinks away from her hand..

Maka feels her chest tighten up...

She drops her hand by her side lamely..

Crona keeps his head bowed..not speaking with her..not wanting her to touch him...

"_Your crushing him.."_ That voice chuckles.

Maka smirks but..she doesn't feel happy.

You would think she would have learned..

After what her father did to her mother..

But she's evil..

She said she would hurt him..she warned him..

Maka opens her mouth, wanting to say something that would make this all better..

But nothing comes out.

Not even a sound.

Maka ends up looking away from him..

Her eyes fall on Justin..

That ass hole is smirking at her..like he knows what's fucking going on..

And he probably does.

He's laughing it up over there.

Maka feels sick.

She looks back over at the boy, she still can't see his eyes..

He has given her everything.

And all she has done is take away.

He must see now..that she's not worth his time..

Maybe he will leave her.

And that would be ok.

But it wouldn't would it?

She needs him.

Because she's selfish.

She needs them both.

Maka reaches out to try to touch him again..her voice is failing her..

She's just about to touch his shoulder-

"Yahoo! Why the hell do you two look so gloomy? I know it's hard to deal with life with out the light from a star like me but don't fret Black Star is here!" That blue headed monkey slams his food down on the table, some sauce flying and hits her on the cheek as he squeezes his fat ass between her and Crona. "Feel the light babe." Black Star puts a arm around Crona giving him that goofy smile.

Crona doesn't respond.

He doesn't push him off..

He just sits there with his head bowed..

He's broken.

"Black Star." Maka finds her voice and growls at this boy. " Get the fuck out of our table. Now."

"I know you must feel scared I'm going to take your girl from you.." Black Star smirks at her as he brings Crona closer to him. " And you should be. This chick is hot for my junk."

"I'm going to fry your 'junk' fucking off if you don't leave." She snaps. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Well damn someone's on their period." He laughs annoyingly. " Right babe?" He nudges Crona who just sways limply. "Laugh at my joke! A god's joke is always funny."

Crona doesn't move at all.

"Is she fucking dead?" Black Star pokes his cheek. " Damn I know I'm so fucking awesome but I didn't think I would kill her.."

"The only thing about you that could kill someone is your smell." Maka snaps sending him a dark glare. " Do you even wash yourself?"

"I don't have to wash shit." He gives her a challenging look. "To shower would take away from my raw godliness."

"Oh it's fucking raw alright." She wrinkles her nose. "Seriously get the fuck off Crona and leave."

"She doesn't want me to leave." He grunts, his nostrils showing making him look like a pig. "Getting jealous there? You should be, I am awesome after all. You should be bowing to me."

"You can fucking bow to my ass." Maka growls. "Crona isn't feeling well right now. Me and him have to talk."

"It's degrading to call such a pretty girl a 'him' even if you two are lesbians."

"It's degrading for you to keep calling him a fucking girl when he isn't!"

"I think I could tell the difference between a fucking boy and a girl." Black Star grunts. "She just doesn't have much in the chest area but that's alright, she packs enough in the back to semi-satisfy me."

"Your just a fucking idiot, that's why you can't see Crona is obviously a boy." She snaps. "and he isn't pretty..he's fucking gorgeous. Get your fucking hands off him."

"She wants a god. Not you." He presses Crona against his chest..

And the poor boy doesn't move.

"You-"

"Room for one more?"

"Fuck no!" Maka almost screams as Justin takes a seat right in front of her that smirk on his face.

"But there's plenty of room right here.." His soulless eyes are on her.

"See what I tell you? Everyone is flocking to your lame table because of me!" Black Star grins concededly.

"Aw what's wrong with Crona?" Justin looks over at the limp boy..and his smirk grows. "He doesn't look so good does he Maka?"

Maka is breathing so hard right now..

She's so fucking pissed.

"..'For the lips of an adulteress drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword. Her feet go down to death; her steps lead straight to the grave. She gives no thought to the way of life; her paths are crooked, but she knows it not. Proverbs 5:3-9'" Justin is smirking so much he might just rip that crooked face of his. "Your going down Maka..and you'll be all alone..someone is coming and he might just take my job from me."

"Dude..did you just fucking reverse the whole bible?" Black Star is looking at him like he's crazy.

"Justin fuck off, I'm this close to fucking losing it." She grips the end of the table..her teeth being bared.

"Why are you so angry with me when this is your own fault? Your the cheater. Your the one who hurt poor Crona." Justin's voice is smirking with him and it's pissing her off. "The fires of hell are to good for you, you miserable wrench."

"Alright, enough talk about her, let's talk about me!" Black star shouts only to be ignored.

"Maybe they are.." She glares at him. "but to be honest I don't give a fuck. Black Star, Justin get the fuck out of here."

She feels her fingers twitch when Justin smirks at her again.

She wants to kill him.

Oh she wants to kill him so fucking bad.

That dark feeling is starting to surface..

Maka smrisk back at him.

"If you want to fight.." Justin lifts his hand up..Maka watches as three vertical eyes appear on the back of his hand. She feels the demon's presence...and she feels it from Justin. "Come at me witch, and I will put you in your place."

"Oh? Your actually going to fucking fight me instead of being a little bitch and sending those fucking black things on me?" Maka snaps, that smirk growing.

"I was still fighting you..In a way those things are me." He gets this weird look in his eyes..his voice getting lower. "They are my demons but I will take you with my own hand."

Maka and Justin are smirking crazily at each other..

Her hands lighting up..and those eyes on his hand are lighting up as well.

This can't end well.

That's when a tray of food is thrown at Justin, hitting him right in the face.

The three eyes disappear as he freaks out over the pizza that is all in his hair and on his gown now.

"J-Justin get the hell out of here." Crona growls..this fire in his eyes that takes Maka aback.

Her hands stop twitching..'

And she can only look at him with wide eyes.

"How dare you?!" He screeches as he wipes some cheese off his cheek. "You-"

"Get. Out." Crona's eyes don't dull as he looks at Black Star. "Same with you. Leave Maka alone."

"Why do you still stick up for her Crona?" Justin raises an eye brow. " This girl has been unfaithful to you..and with your body guard of all people. He's not even alive yet this whore has made her mark on him. How can you trust her with anyone-"

"Out!" Crona screams, his face getting hot with anger. "You don't know shit about her! Don't talk about her like that!"

"This is boring." Black Star grunts as he gets up. " Catch you later~" He gives Crona a smack on the ass but he doesn't seem effected.

He's glaring down Justin.

"So defensive over the girl that-"

Crona picks up Black Star's tray and throws it, hitting Justin in the face again.

"I said get out!" Crona screams, that fire making his blue eyes brighter_. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

"..You just keep digging your hole deeper and deeper.." Justin stands up..covered in pizza sauce. "Me killing you would be a mercy...remember Crona, what your mother said."

He turns and walks away.

Crona is panting..

He holds his head in his hands as his leg bounces..

She doesn't know what to say.

Even after every thing she has done to him..he still sticks up for her..

He still stays by her.

"M-Maka.." He speaks her name softly against his hands. "..Let's go back to your room..."

She nods even though he can't see her.

Maka looks around for a nurse she can trust..

and her eyes fall on Girkio.

His brown eyes fall on her and she quickly waves him over.

It looks like the man is grumbling to himself but he walks over.

"Can you take us back to my room?" Maka asks quietly not because she's afraid someone will hear..

Because that's all that could come out.

"Why the hell-" Girkio stops when his eyes fall on Crona..

He looks between the two for a moment.

His eyes light a little in realization..

"..Shit yeah i'll take you to your room." He moves so he can grab both Crona and Maka. "Come on, get your asses up."

Maka and Crona get up..

She can't take her eyes off the pink haired boy..who's head is bowed again.

He's hiding his eyes from her.

They walk past Justin..

The boy sending her a dark glare as Giriko pulls her along.

She gives him her middle finger.

Fuck you Justin.

Fuck you to fucking hell.

* * *

The door shuts behind them..

Maka takes a deep breath..

Her chest is tightening but at the same time..

A part of her is grinning..enjoying this.

Enjoying his pain.

Crona takes a couple of steps a head of her before he stops..

His body is trembling..

The air betweem them is tense.

And she doesn't like it.

Not at all.

But she doesn't know what to say..what to do..

"I-It's ok Maka.." His voice is no more then a whisper..she heard the slight crack in it though. "If you like R-Ragnarok..Who am I-I to say no? If it makes y-you happy...I-If you want him..It's ok..you can have him..It's ok.." His voice is painful.

"It hurts you." She speaks firmly watching as he tenses.

"Y-Yes.." He swallows the lump in his throat. "I-It does hurt me..but I care m-more about what you want..and i-it's not like it's just you..Ragnarok likes you too.."

Crona turns around..his eyes slightly watery.

"S-So you like him..but how much?" He looks away from her and he sniffles. "D-Do..D-Do like him..m-more then me?"

"No." She answers immediately as she starts to walk towards him.

"Y-Yeah right.." His voice is bitter. "R-Ragnarok is strong..reliable..he can protect you..and all I can do is be the b-body he uses."

"Crona who was the person I needed first? Who was the one I leaned on first? Who is the one I cryed on first?" She grabs him by the shoulders and holds him.

"M-M-Me.." He trembles against her..

"Who is the one I cared about first?"

"..M-Me.." His trembling dies a little.

"You are the first Crona, you are what made me like Ragnarok because he is a part of you..I could never like him more then you. Before I needed him..I needed you." She leans her forehead against his, her words genuine. " I'm sorry all I do is hurt you..that I can't be normal and just have you..and not hurt you but I'm a witch Crona. I need you and him. And I know that hurts you. I'm sorry."

"I-It hurts but.." He takes a deep shaky breath. "A-As long as you don't leave me..as long as you stay with me then you can hurt me all you want..I just need you Maka."

"If you realize you need Ragnarok too..maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad." She nuzzles her head against his. "He has been with you from the very beginning..protecting you..and yes I know he's a dick and he shows his affection in the strangest of ways but he needs you too Crona..you both need each other. For 13 years he has helped you out..been with you..been a part of you. Is it so wrong he cares about me just as you do?..That he wants to share in what we have?"

"I-I've never had anything to share.." Crona wraps his arms around her..his voice still shaky. "N-Now that I have someone as wonderful as you..I-I don't want to share at all..with Ragnarok..with anyone.."

"But what if Ragnarok felt the same way?." He tenses against her. "And what if it was the other way around? and I had cared for him first? How would you feel if I just abandoned you..if we just abandoned you so you had to watch for the side lines?.."

"..T-That would be hell.." Crona tightens his grip around her again. "B-But even with thinking this..I can't just give you to him.."

"Your not giving me to anyone." She holds him firmly. "We are a family, we all stick together. I am yours, and you are his and he is mine. I will never leave you..and you will always be the first."

"D-Do you like me more then him?" He looks at her with those eyes..

"Yes." She will not lie.

She sees his eyes light up at this..despite the hurt.

"T-Then it's ok.." He takes a deep breath. "..I-It's still going to hurt..but.." He looks her in the eyes. "I-I love you Maka and Ragnarok is my friend..my only friend i've ever had. So if you want us all together..then that's what you will get..I-I only want you to be happy.."

He smiles at her so sweetly.

Even though she still sees that hurt in his eyes.

She will kill this boy and he will still look at her the same..

She can do anything to him and he would stay with her..

He would still care.

She has him wraped around her finger.

She both hates and loves that.

"I'm sorry I'm like this.." She leans her head against his forehead. "All I do is hurt you..why do you stay with me? why do you keep smiling at me?"

"T-That's easy." He rubs his nose against hers. "Because I l-love you Maka..I love you so much.."

"Times like this...I wish love was real." She mumbles sadly. "Because if it was..I would love you."

"M-Maka lets dream that it is real.." He holds her so softly. "Let's dream together and maybe someday..you could l-love me.." She can hear the hope in his voice.

"Maybe someday.." Maka is doubtful.

She can't love.

"S-Someday.." His breath tickles her lips..he said the word in a sigh..

A lot of things could happen some day..

But who's to say anything will happen..?

That anything would change?

Maka feels someone else in the room with them now..

She looks over to see Ragnarok leaning against the wall with his arms crossed..

He watches them with those piercing blue eyes..

With that longing he tries to hide with that scowl on his face.

Maka smiles gently and reaches out her other hand for him.

Ragnarok's eyes flicker as he looks at it..only to look away with that glare on his face.

"R-Ragnarok.." Crona looks at the other boy as he grabs Maka's hand..the one that isn't being held out to the other boy.

The raven haired boy look back at Crona giving him a challenging look..getting ready for Crona to say something smart.

"I-It's ok.." Crona nods his head towards Maka's hand.

Ragnarok's glare completely falls as he looks at Crona..obviously shocked with this..

"I-I understand now.." Crona smiles softly at him..but that hint of pain is still there. " I-It's ok.."

Ragnarok eyes soften a little as he looks at the other boy..and as his eyes fall on her hand..

He takes a step forward..

Only to stop..

He looks frustrated.

Maka waits patiently with her hand out..

She knows things like this are hard for him..

He's like her..

He's not use to being excepted..

She understands him.

Ragnarok glares all the way but he walks up to her..

Hesitantly he puts his hand in hers..

And she holds it.

He takes a in take of breath as her fingers get intertwined with his..

His piercing blue eyes look into hers..

And they're not as hard..

She's holding both these boy's hands..the two boy's she needs..

"Now you two hold hands." She looks down at their two empty ones.

"N-No way Maka.." Crona shakes his head.

"Fuck no, I'm not holding his fucking hand, he might like that but I don't puke rainbows like he does." Ragnarok grunts.

"G-Gah! C-Can you stop saying that?! I-I do not puke rainbows! T-That just sounds painful!" Crona tugs at his hair.

"Then stop fucking puking rainbows!"

"B-But I don't! Oh god I don't!.." Crona opens his mouth and looks down as if he expected some rainbow to come out, when it doesn't he sighs in relief. "S-See? N-No rainbows Ragnarok! So you can stop saying that!"

" Crona your such a dumb ass- What up with that goofy ass smile?" Ragnarok turns his attention to Maka who is grinning at the two..

Maka can only shake her head but her smile doesn't fall..

It's back to normal..

This relationship will be hard but..

She thinks they can pull it off..

"M-Maka did we do something good?" Crona blushes at her smile and his gaze shifts. "D-Don't tell me you think I puke rainbows too!"

"But you do, dont' you?" She hums and Ragnarok smirks at her.

"N-No! Oh god no! H-How would I even have a rainbow inside me? It would be to much and I would explode!"

"That's why you fucking puke them out." Ragnarok grunts. "So you don't blow up..so you better get to fucking puking."

"W-What?" Crona's eyes get wide in panic. "There really inside me?!"

"That's what we have been trying to tell you." Maka sighs. "You better hurry up Crona.."

"H-How do I puke rain bows?! I-I don't know how!" Crona opens his mouth as if he's trying to will for the rainbows to come out.

"The rainbows will come out if you dance." Maka speaks trying to hold back her smirk.

"While singing that fucking 'Glamorous' song." Ragnarok adds and Maka gives his hand a squeeze of approval.

"G-Gah! Are you really s-sure this will work guys?"

"Positivity.'

"Just do it already before your guts get on the walls."

"O-Ok! O-Okay!" Crona squeaks in fright as he lets go of Maka's hand and walks out away to give him some space. "H-How am I suppose to dance?!"

"Move your hips a lot and flip your hair." Maka moves her hips. "Give it all the sass you can muster Crona! You need to get these rainbows out!"

"O-Ok Maka.." His face gets serious. "..I will u-use all my sass."

"That a boy.." Maka is using all her will power to hold back her laughter.

Crona bows his head.

Maka and Ragnarok look at each other before looking back at the boy.

Crona takes a deep breath..

Then he begins.

"G." He pokes out his hip."L."He runs a hand threw this hair."A." He flips his hair."M." Crona shakes his hips "O." He ruffles his hair up. "R." He leans his head back like for dramic effect."OUS.~"

"W-we're flying first class up in the sky.." He moves his arms around Maka guessing to symbolize a air plane. "..Popping champain.." He makes a chugging motion as he pokes his hip out. "..Living the life in the fast lane.." He starts to run around in a circle. " and I won't change by the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy~"

He is really getting into this..so much hair flipping and hipp popping..and what ever hell else he's doing.

Maka can't hold it in any longer..

She cracks up.

Ragnarok's close behind her laughing his ass off.

This was just..to good.

Crona stops singing to look at the two who are laughing so hard.

"H-Hey.." Crona pouts. "..T-There never was any rainbows inside me was there?"

Maka and Ragnarok nod..

They actually do a fist bump.

That was just to great.

"Y-You guys are jerks!" Crona blushes darkly as he looks away from the two. "I-I really thought I was going to explode! I-I didn't want people putting in the paper that my death was 'death by rainbows!' T-That would have been embarrassing!"

"I don't think it get's anymore fucking embarrassing then that." Ragnarok takes a deep breath. " Nice dance moves there Crona."

"F-Fuck you Ragnarok." Crona's eye twitches but he's still blushing so darkly. "I-I don't see you doing any better."

"I don't dance and if I did I wouldn't be poking out my hip like that, you would put fucking Shakira to shame."

"Crona I thought it was cute." She smiles at the boy.

"R-Really?" Crona perks up a little.

"Yeah it was so fucking cute we want to see it again. "Ragnarok smirks. "We didn't get enough of it the first time."

"R-Ragnaork stop being a butt." Crona flips his hair.

The raven haired boy blinks.

"Did you just call me a fucking butt?"

"He is a butt isn't he?" Maka hums turning on Ragnarok.

"T-Tottally a butt." Crona walks up to them and takes her other hand in his.

"Stop calling me a fucking butt, it's getting weird."

"Fine, your not a butt Ragnarok but your face is one."

"Y-Yes he's definably a butt face."

"I'm going to fucking kill you both."

"Ah you see that Crona? typical behavior of a butt face."

"Fuck you bitch!" Ragnarok growls tightening his grip on her hand to a crushing level as he gives her his middle finger.

"If I could I would return that so take this ass hole." She sticks her tongue out at him and tries to compete with him squeezing her hand..

She's losing.

He's stronger then her.

"Not so tough now are you bitch?" He grins as she winces.

"This is nothing butt face."

"Bitch stop fucking calling me that!"

"Then what do you want me to call you.." A smirk comes to her face. "..Raggy?~"

"R-Raggy?" Crona chuckles getting him a dark glare from the other boy. "A-Aw it's cute Ragnarok."

"It is isn't it?" Maka hums leaning her head against Crona's.

They're both grinning at Ragnarok.

"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"I'm going to take a pillow case, fill it up with bars of soap and beat the shit out of you." Maka's grin grows at quoting 'Step brothers'

She fucking loves that movie.

"What the fuck? Bitch i'll rip off your own arms and beat the shit out of you with them!"

"D-Don't get so mad..." Crona's grin actually grows. "Raggy~"

"Crona I'm going to-"

"Raggy!" Maka rips her hand from his and takes off running.

"Bitch I'm-" He runs after her with those eyes on fire.

"Raggy!" Crona chuckles when Ragnarok turns on his heel.

Crona's eyes get wide and he takes off running.

"Where the fuck you think your going Crona?" Ragnarok growls catching up.

"A-Ah! Maka help! Ragnarok's being a butt face again!"

"Mother fucker-"

"Oh Raggy~" Maka speaks in a sweet voice and gives him a wave.

Ragnarok stops chasing Crona and glares at her with those eyes..

Maka smirks and turns to run..

Only to bump into the raven haired boy's chest.

"There's some perks to being fucking dead." He chuckles darkly as he grabs a hold of her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Now your going to fucking pay-"

"Hey."

Ragnarok's glare falls for a moment as he looks down at the girl with his eye brow raised.

"Hey."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"H-Hey." Crona walks so he's standing next to him with a frown on his face.

"Hey." Maka looks up at him plainly.

"What the fuck do you-

"Hey." Crona cuts him off causing his eyes to twitch and he opens his mouth.

"Hey."

"What the fuck do you want?!" He shakes Maka before he throws her so she hits Crona.

Her and the pink haired boy hit the wall with a thud and fall down..

Crona is holding her in his arms so she didn't get hurt at all.

They're quiet for a moment..

Crona is glaring at Ragnarok now and he is glaring at him..

Maka breaks the silence with her chuckle.

It starts off barely audible..but then it grows.

Ragnarok and Crona's glare falls as they look at her..

Maka cracks up..

Crona's lips twitch into a smile and he starts to chuckle with her..

Ragnarok grins not being able to help it..

Soon they're all laughing..

Together..

"You two are fucking goofy." Ragnarok smirks.

"A-At least we're not goofy looking." Crona flips his hair.

"Bitch you don't want to talk about appearance you look like someone shit out cotton candy on your head."

"His hair does look like cotton candy doesn't it?" Maka hums as she runs her fingers threw Crona's hair.

"Yeah, it looks like someone shit cotton candy on his fucking head."

"N-No it doesn't.." Crona blushes as Maka keeps touching his hair. "I-If someone did that my hair would be really gross and smell!" He gets a insecure look. "M-Maka does my hair look bad?"

"No it looks delicious." Maka grabs a lock of his hair and puts it in her mouth lightly, giving him a wink which causes him to fluster.

"You two are sick." Ragnarok grumbles and looks away with that glare on his face.

"Ragnarok come over here." She smiles at him.

"Fuck no, i'll say over here."

"Then we're coming to you." Maka gets up grabbing Crona's hand she walks over towards the other boy.

Ragnarok doesn't move closer..but he doesn't move away.

He doesn't look at them either.

Maka grabs his hand..

And she sees something flash in those blue eyes.

When he glares at her she chuckles..

Those stone eyes want to hide everything.

Ragnarok grumbles but..his lips twitch up into that crooked smile.

Crona is smiling his sweet smile as his thumb lightly rubs against her hand.

This is how it's meant to be..

All of them together..

But it won't be easy..

Nothing about her can be easy.

Crona pulls her a little more his way..

Which the other boy notices.

He pulls her just a little so she's back in the middle.

Ragnarok and Crona exchange a look as Maka keeps chuckling to herself not really paying attention..

Something passes threw their eyes..

They both tighten their grip on her hands.

* * *

Maka taps her fingers on the ledge of her window as she stares at the rain hitting the glass..watching the dark grey skys and the flash of lighting..

She bites her lip.

Maka has a bad feeling..

She doesn't know what it is..but something is going to happen today..

Because you know, she can't go a single day with out something fucked up happening..

And even though she said she likes the rain..

It's adding to this feeling of dread..

The black sky..the sorrow feeling of the rain..

Something is going to happen..

Maka sighs as she looks down at the spider bite..

After she had drank that blue shit from Medusa she's felt great but..

The mark of the spider is still on her wrist..

It doesn't itch but..she doens't like still seeing it.

It reminds her of the dark feeling..

The dark feeling that's getting harder to fight.

Maka leans her head against the bars that protect the window..

The cold metal sticking to her forehead as the rain keeps falling.

What is going to become of her?..

She doesn't know..

A pair of pale blue eyes flash threw her head..

With a pair of piercing blue ones..

What is going to become..of them?

They're stuck with her..stuck in this whole mess with her.

And really..

It's going to be harder now.

Crona knows about Ragnarok's feelings for her..and her feelings for him.

He isn't happy about it.

And even though he says it's ok..

It's not really.

Ragnarok is almost as possessive as Crona..

They're both possessive of her..

This could rip them apart..they could rip her apart.

This could be dangeorus..

But she wants them both, needs them both.

She needs Crona's gentle smile and touch..needs his soft chuckle and those beautiful eyes..

And she needs Ragnarok's crooked smirk..needs his hits and his grumbles and glares.

She needs them both.

And they both need her.

Crona and Ragnarok will fight..

She knows this..

Even after the two knew about each other..about the situation..

She caught those looks..those glares..

It's dangerous to be in the middle of two jealous boys.

But Maka never was one to do anything safely.

Not with relationships, not with anything.

She does what she wants..

And she wants them..

She wants them to be together..

To be a family.

If Crona and Ragnarok could just see..

That they need each other..that they care for each other..that they are a part of each other.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

But Crona doesn't want to share.

And Ragnarok doesn't want to either.

But they have to.

They're both hers.

Her family.

Maka hears the door open behind her..

And she hears a lot of foot steps.

Maka doesn't turn around..

She knows it's probably Stein coming in with a whole bunch of those ass hole nurses to-

"Maka?"

Her chest tightens.

Her breathing becomes uneven.

Her eyes shaking in panic.

Oh god..she knows that voice!

It can't be him..she can't handle him..

Maka turns around ..and her eyes fall on the boy..

Her teeth start to chatter.

Kid stands in front of her..those eyes on her..studying her..

They're not on fire but they still scare the shit out of her..

Oh god..she's a full witch now..

Can he feel it?

Has he come to kill her?

"You must be angry with me.." Kid frowns deeply..his eyes shaking slightly. "I couldn't make it Saturday..I tried to see you but Stein wouldn't let me.."

Maka doesn't respond to him.

He's going to fucking kill her! He's going to chop off her hands and kill her!

"_Kill him before he kills you."_ That voice hisses.

Maka feels her fingers twitch.

Yes..yes..

She just has to kill him!

If she doesn't he will kill her!

Maka still feels terrified..her body is almost trembling as the boy's eyes lock onto hers..

"I brought you something.." He reaches behind his back..

Maka's throat is dry..

Holy shit!

She's starting to sweat and she feels like screaming.

He's going to bring out the ax and cross and-

"I got you that big mac and fry you wanted." He smiles at her nervously as he pulls out a white bag. "I know you wanted it Saturday..and I'm sorry. I hope you still want it now?"

Maka blinks..

What did he just say..?

"You brought me McDonalds..?" Maka's voice is a whisper as she looks at the bag.

"Yes." He smiles a little.

"It has a fry..and a apple pie?"

"Of course."

All the fear leaves her as she beams at the bag that smells so good.

He brought her fucking McDonalds!

Hell yeah!

"_Your an idiot."_ The voice sighs.

"I thought you would be happy." Kid's smile grows a little at the look on her face..

But then he takes a step closer..

And Maka can't help but to flinch..

She wants that big mac but..she doesn't really want him getting closer..

But he keeps walking towards her..slowly..

Everything is telling her to run, to scream, to kill him..

But she is smelling those frys..

And she decides she's going to have to be alright.

"I got you a large I hope that isn't to much-"

"To much?" Maka grabs the bag from him and plops down on her bed grinning hungry at it. "Nothing is to much for me..you should know that by now."

"I suppose." He chuckles lightly as he takes a seat next to her..

Maka's hairs stick up..

She doesn't know how to feel about this boy..

She's terrified of him..

But he brought her McDonalds..

He has been her friend from the very beginning..

But he is a witch hunter..

And she is a witch.

He is dangerous..but then again..so is she.

"I'm glad nothing has changed.." Kid watches as she bites into the big mac with no shame..that smile tugging at his lips. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah.." She grunts as she takes another bite.

"You know it isn't goint anywhere Maka.." He winces a little at how much she's eating all at once. "Eating that fast will upset your stomach."

"Your just a square Kid." Maka smirks as she finishes the huge sandwich in record time. "Anything will upset your fucking stomach."

"That's not true.." He stares at her cheek with this almost constipated look before he takes out a cloth from his jacket.

When he reaches out to touch her with it..

Maka tenses and sinks away.

"..Could you wipe your cheek?" Kid's eyes flash a little but he holds out the cloth to her. "..The asymmetry will bother me."

"What ever." Maka grabs it from him and wipes it off before handing it back to him. "Things really haven't changed have they?..at least with you."

"Maka.." Kid frowns as she starts to shove her mouth with frys. He reaches out his hand..only to stop himself. "..I'm so sorry..I still am..I can't believe things have turned out this way.."

Maka doesn't respond. She just eats.

"..You know i'm still trying to clear your name.." Kid speaks softly when she tenses. "..I know you didn't kill him Maka..and i'm going to get to the bottom of it..i'm going to clear your name and get you out of here..you don't belong here."

"Clearing my name will be impossible Kid.." Maka sighs as she finally finishs the frys. "Don't waste your energy..i'm stuck here."

"Nothing is impossible..father and I are working on the case.." He gives her a determined look. "We will find who did this."

"If you do, and your able to clear my name.." Maka takes her first bite out of the apple pie. "Then you must be a fucking god..for you would have done the impossible."

"Nothing is- Maka did you eat all of that?" Kid's mouth opens as he watches her crumble up the bag and throw it aside.

"Yeah."

"B-But..we haven't been sitting down for more then five minutes!"

"And your point is?" Maka gives him a changeling look. "I was fucking hungry."

Kid blinks.

Then he smirks..

Then he chuckles..

And it's so odd and light sounding..

Almost like he hasn't done it in awhile..

Maka grins with him forgetting about her fear..

Kid wouldn't kill her..

" Don't laugh at me. " She grunts as she gives him a light push.

"I just can't believe.." He takes a breath and puts a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that still is there. "Forgive me Maka."

"No." She smirks at him. " Glad to know your still an ass hole."

"Likewise." He smirks right back.

This is the Kid she remembers...

He isn't going to kill her.

The door opens.

"We need help!" A nurse pants. "It's Justin."

All of the nures in the room groan but they run out with the other nurse..

Then the door shuts.

"Justin?" Kid raises an eye brow as he looks at the door.

"Some jack ass who gets out of his room all the fucking time." Maka grumbles. "Don't ask me how, he has tricks up all his fucking sleeves."

"Do you know his last name?" Kid gets this odd look to his eyes as he looks back at her.

"Pssh no, it's bad enough I know his first name." Maka grunts. "He is the biggest dick there is."

"Oh he has been causing you trouble?" Kid frowns.

"You could say that..i'd rather not talk about him.." Maka sighs. "I can feel my skin start to fucking crawl."

"Ok.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..So how have things been here? Are they still good? Do they treat you well?"

"Just as well as they would treat any insane person." Maka grunts as she looks over at him. "And it's fine here..the doctors are dicks and the nurses are ass holes but I'm use to people like them..so I can deal with it. It's a blast here really."

"Oh? What do you do?" Kid leans back, staring at her with his full attention.

"Well they have some activities here..like art and gym.." Maka shrugs as she points to the painting of the crescent moon she painted. "I did that in the art class thing."

"Ah you painted?" Kid smiles as he gets up to go get a better look, Maka following with him. "I thought you would draw..but this painting is good."

"Well the class was on painting or something like that.." Maka looks at the crescent moon..

The same moon that is around her neck..

And on that door.

"_This is important.."_ That voice hisses. "_He knows it as well.."_

At looking at this crescent moon..

She feels that dark feeling..

And she really doesn't want to..

But she feels it resurfacing..

Her fingers start to twitch..

Kid gets this odd look on his face..

He starts to look around..until his eyes fall on her..

Maka's throat is dry..

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

He can feel her!

Maka tries to stop this dark feeling..to hide it..but..

She can't.

Something is flickering threw those yellow eyes as he studies her..

Maka feels some of her power leave her..

Kid's eyes widen.

Before she can move he has her pinned against the wall.

"Oh Maka.." His voice is husky..a weird look in his eyes as he holds her hands by her sides..

It's not a rough grip.

She could knock him off..

But she's frozen..

Frozen in fear.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way for you..and I shouldn't be doing this.." He leans closer..his grip tighting causing her eyes to get wide. "I can not hold back...not anymore..this ends now."

He's getter closer.

And Maka can't do anything..

He's going to kill her..

He knows she's a witch..

She's going to die..

And all she can do is stare at him like a deer caught in head lights..

* * *

Crona paces back and forth in his room..

His long bangs getting in his face so he has to move them every once in awhile..

His breathing is becoming uneven in anxiety..

He has a bad feeling in his stomach..

Ragnarok reappears, leaning against his wall looking at Crona boredly.

"W-Well?" Crona stops pacing to look at the other boy with panic eyes.

"That boy with that weird hair is in there with her." Ragnarok grunts.

"I-I knew he would come!" Crona wines and grips his hair. "I-I knew he would!"

The pink haired boy starts to pace around his room again.

"This i-isnt' good Ragnarok! N-Not at all!"

"You really have your fucking paties in a bunch about this." Ragnarok watches the other boy with an irritated look. "It's not a fucking big deal."

"Y-You don't understand Ragnarok I k-know he likes Maka!" Crona groans thinking about it. "I-I can see right threw that boyish smile.."

"So? You know your not the only fucking one who is going to like her Crona." Ragnarok growls causing the other boy to tense.

"T-That's not what I mean Ragnarok..t-that's not why i'm upset.." Crona frowns slightly as he looks him in his piercing blue eyes. "T-That boy is a threat to me..a threat to us.."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" His eyes flash at 'us'.

"D-Don't you get it Ragnarok?" Crona huffs. "H-He is everything we aren't! H-He is rich..h-he always dresses so nice..he has natural colored hair..he has known Maka since she was young..and he knows things about her that we don't even know! He can talk with out stuttering..and he speaks so politely.." Crona bows his head. "..He looks like a boy.."

"I have natural colored hair and I don't fucking stutter and I look like a fucking boy." Ragnarok grunts.

"Y-Yeah but that's about it.." Crona turns on him with his eyes wide. "T-Think about it! H-He isn't insane..he's like a prince Ragnarok! H-How can we compete with that?"

"Girls don't really want prince charming. "Ragnarok crosss his arms. "What they really want is a fucking bad ass who will take with out asking."

"A-And that's why you suck with the ladies."

"Oh really? I'm pretty good with Maka." He smirks slyly.

"A-Any way!" Crona huffs his eye twitching a little as he crosses his arms and turns his back on the other boy. "W-We're not talking about that right now Ragnarok. W-We're talking about how Kid is going to steal Maka from us!"

"He ain't stealing shit." Ragnarok grumbles. "I know you fucking don't like this guy and your jealous like a bitch but really, you just need to calm the fuck down."

"I-It's not about me not liking him! e-even though I really don't.." Crona mumbles that last part. "I-It's the fact he is planning on taking her away from us Ragnarok! I-I know he is! H-He wants her for himself..I-I could tell by the way he looked at me..y-you saw it too Ragnarok!"

"Oh yeah I saw it alright." Ragnarok scoffs. "I also fucking saw the look you were giving him. Before he even gave his name you were glaring."

"T-That's beside the point!" Crona huffs again. "H-How can you not be worried Ragnarok? T-This guy is bad news!"

"Look even if he likes her and wants to fucking take her he can't do anything with the nurses there, chill your tits."

"H-He doesn't have to do anything! H-He could just use his prince charming powers and Maka will melt.." His eyes get wide in panic. "D-Did he bring her anything?..l-like a rose or something?"

"I saw a bag of McDonald's-"

"M-McDonald's?!" Crona cries out in dismay and tugs at his hair. " W-We're doomed Ragnarok!"

"He brought her a fucking five dollar meal, big woop." Ragnarok glares, looking away.

"It's more then we got!" Crona protests. "W-We couldn't even get her McDonald's...w-we can't get her anything but he can give her everything..d-don't you see now Ragnarok?"

"I think your just paranoid." Ragnarok sighs. "Seriously he just got her fucking McDonald's chill out."

"B-But you know.." Crona bites his lip. "..Y-You know how much..she likes food.."

Ragnarok's eyes widen a little.

"..She is a fucking fat ass.." He grumbles.

"Y-You see? He's trying to use food to get to her heart!" Crona tugs his hair.

"Your overthinking it." Ragnarok grunts. "Look he might like her but she sure as hell don't like him."

"B-But he could per sway her!" Crona protests. "D-Did you see his smile? H-He has perfect teeth!"

"I don't care what the fuck he's got." Ragnaork glares..this irritated look coming to his face. "He's just a spoiled rich kid is all, he isn't a fucking threat."

"I-I just have a really bad feeling.." Crona frowns deeply as he looks at the other boy. "I-I don't want to lose her!"

"Your fucking not!" Ragnarok sighs. "If it will get you to shut the fuck up i'll go check on them so you can chill out."

"P-Please do.." Crona looks at him with his eyes lighting up.

Ragnarok glares and looks away but disappears.

Crona starts to pace again..

Yes, Ragnaork likes Maka..and Maka likes him..

But Kid is a whole other story.

Kid isn't a part of him..Kid isn't stuck to him..

He could take Maka away..

And Crona can not stand by and let that happen..

He has been blessed a angel..and he isn't going to be robbed of that..

The only thing he's ever had.

She has been his first in every pleasure..

She makes him feel alive..Makes him feel right..

He can deal with Ragnaork..but not Kid..

Not at all.

Crona was hoping Kid would stop coming to see Maka..

But of course he wouldn't.

He wants her..

Crona huffs and crosses his arms.

Ragnarok reappears with a odd look on his face.

"Um.."

"W-Well?" Crona turns with those wide eyes..

"..Don't flip out but the nurses aren't in there anymore I think Justin-"

"W-We got to get over there!" Crona's chest feels tight. "T-This is his chance to take her away!"

"He's not taking her away from us!" Ragnaork growls..but Crona catches his eyes flicker. "He's just a fucking friend..she isn't into ass holes like that."

"H-How do you know?" Crona gives him a challenging look only for it to fall weakly. "..R-Ragnarok can we please go over there?..I-I'll just feel better to be around them..y-you know.."

Ragnarok stares at Crona who shifts under his gaze.

"Your a piece of work you know that?" The raven haired boy sighs but he walks over to the door and opens it. "Fucking come on, we're going."

"T-Thank you Ragnarok!" Crona's eyes light up as they look at the other boy and he gives him a smile.

"Don't get all gay on me." Ragnarok grumbles, looking away and glaring. "Just come the fuck on before I change my mind"

"S-Sorry!" Crona squeaks as he runs out of the room.

Ragnarok shuts the door and starts to walk down the hallway with the other twitching boy.

"Chill the fuck out Crona." Ragnarok growls. "Your getting on my fucking nerves."

"I-I can't help it.." Crona frowns..his eyes slightly shaking as he picks up the pace. "E-Ever since I had that nightmare..where Kid took Maka from me..and seeing him hold her in his arms..t-this has been a fear of mine.."

"You have to many fucking fears to count." Ragnarok grunts.

"S-So your not scared Kid will take her?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"..T-That's not really true.." Crona mumbles.

Ragnoark just sends him a glare.

"..I-I know you have to care about this just like I do..I-If Maka falls for Kid..h-he would take her away from us..w-we would lose her.." Crona's voice is quiet.

"..That's not going to happen." Ragnarok's glare deepens but not at Crona as the two come to a stop in front of her door. "Just breathe Crona, he doesn't have anything going on, He's the kind of guy who won't make a fucking move to keep being 'polite'. Nice guys finish last."

Crona doesn't respond.

Ragnarok takes a breath and opens the door.

Crona rushes in.

Kid leans in just as the two boys come into the room..his lips being pressed against Maka's..

Maka looks shocked and horrified at the same time.

The two boys are just as shocked..them taking a moment to process what they're seeing..

Kid pinning Maka against the wall..kissing her..

And Maka looking terrified.

Crona and Ragnarok's eyes narrow.

Crona gritting his teeth and Ragnarok's chest puffing up, a fire in his eyes.

Maka's scared confused eyes meet the two boy's fierce gaze.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**I just love leaving hangers don't I? and I don't know when i'll be able to update :P of course I never take to long but still.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for all your support :) I know I've said it once and i'll keep saying it till this long ass fanfiction is over.. I mean damn 35 chapters? I can't even say i'm close to being done..**

**well with that, see ya next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

Maka doesn't know what the fuck is going on.

She's so confused..

One minute she's thinking 'Holy shit Kid is going to chop her to fucking pieces!' Then the next minute..

She doesn't know what to think..

He leaned in so close..she was waiting to see the cross or the ax..

But it never happen..

Instead he said something that made everything not make sense.

"I love you Maka.."

Then he kissed her.

What the fuck is going on?

He's suppose to be killing her!

Maka can't move..Can't even push him off..

She's terrified of him..terrified at how fucking confusing this is.

Then Crona and Ragnarok come in..

It all happened so fast..her brain is still swirling and Kid's lips are still on hers.

As her eyes fall on them..silently pleading for them to stop this..to make her head stop hurting and her heart stop beating in fear.

They look pissed off..

Maka's eyes meet Crona's.

His eyes flash, his teeth are grit..

It's like everything is in slow motion now.

Crona lets out a cry of anger as he charges towards Kid.

Kid tenses and pulls away to look at Crona just as he's getting on him.

Crona goes to punch Kid in the face..only for the boy to dodge it, moving to the side causing Crona to run into the wall..

Maka slides down till her butt is on the floor..her eyes are still wide and shaking as she watches the two boys..

Kid's face is blank..but his eyes are glaring.

Crona lets out another cry as he charges for him..his fist ready..

Kid grabs it..stopping him like it's nothing.

"Come on now..let's not fight about-"

Crona's body jerks and with his other hand he punches Kid right in the face causing him to stumble back a little.

"You don't fucking touch her you spoiled rich ass hole!" Ragnarok growls in Crona's body as he goes to punch Kid in the gut..

Kid blocks it and elbows his gut instead causing Ragnarok to grunt as he hits Kid on the side of his head.

Maka can not believe what she's seeing..

She can't believe any of this really.

Ragnarok and Kid are full out fighting..both dodging then getting hits..

But they're almost..equal.

Kid is strong..as strong as Ragnarok..

His fighting is more uniformed..more precise as his eyes calculate everything Ragnarok is going to do..

Ragnarok fights with his furry..but at the same time he isn't stupid with it..

Two different ways to fight..

But they're equals..

Kid gets a punch on Ragnarok's face..breaking his nose..

Breaking Crona's nose.

"You fucking bitch!" Ragnarok roars, his anger getting the best of him as he charges for Kid..

He is strong but anger isn't going to work here..

Not with Kid being calm..him predicting his moves with his eyes.

Ragnarok has had a life of fighting..

But maybe..so has Kid..

She doesn't know but now they're both in heated combat.

Kid gets hit..

Then Ragnarok gets hit..

Which means Crona is getting hurt..

"What are you?" Kid pants out as he dodges another punch to the head..They're both circling around each other now..the boy's yellow eyes are on fire. " Your definably not a witch..but I sense something coming off of you..and your not Crona.." His eyes narrow. "But I've felt you before..I know what you are..you don't belong here demon."

"You don't know shit about me! I'm about to show you what the fuck I am!" Ragnarok roars as he lashes out but Kid is watching him..

He blocks each hit..Kid's teeth grit.

"You get some sick fucking kick out of this? She's fucking ours." Ragnarok hits Kid in the gut which he counters with punching Ragnarok in the head.

"'Ours?'" Kid gets this weird look in his eyes as he starts blocking the raging boy again.

"Yes fucking ours, not yours." Ragnarok's eyes flash as he takes in Kid's suit. "..You have fucking enough, you rich kids are all the fucking same, never satisfied, wanting to take away from the people who don't have shit!"

Ragnarok's eyes get dangerous now.

"Your all the fucking same!" He snarls as he punches Kid on his lip..

Kid is bleeding now..but this boy is still keeping calm..keep being precise.

"I hope you know.." Kid kicks Ragnarok in the stomach sending him a couple steps back..the boy's voice is lower. "I'm not just some rich kid, you don't know what your talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Crona might be a bitch but he was fucking right." His eyes are on fire, Crona's face scrunching up in that scowl. "It pisses you off that she doesn't want you doesn't it? Everything has been fucking handed to you but now your being denied, doesn't that fucking piss you off you ass hole?!"

Kid's eyes flash at that and this time the boy charges for Ragnarok, his eyes with the same flame Ragnarok has in his.

Kid is..fast..

He moves so skillfully..Maka can see his experince as he moves from Ragnarok's hit and knees him in the side..

Maka's teeth chatter..

That fire in Kid's eyes..

She's seen it too many times..

And now she's terrified of it.

Kid is a predator..

His hits are all calculated..his moves all thought out..

He is a predator and she is what he's hunting..

"It's not like that!" Kid's voice is loud as Ragnarok head butts him.. Kid holds him there so the two boys are glaring dangerously at each other. " I love Maka, I loved her before she even knew Crona!-"

"Well you fucking lost the race." Ragnarok snaps as he shoves him off. "There's no more room for a rich bastard like you. She's ours. She doesn't fucking want you, she looked like she was about to shit herself with you fucking holding her against the wall like a god damn animal!"

Ragnarok is fuming.

"..I-I'll admit that was wrong of me.." Kid's face gets a little flustered as he looks over at Maka..

She's still staring at him with wide eyes..

Kid's eyes flash with guilt..his shoulders slump a little.

"M-Maka forgive me I don't know what came over me I-"

Ragnarok tackles the boy, Kid being taken off guard, he falls to the ground with Ragnarok on top..

He is at his mercy.

"You can't just say fucking sorry for that shit!" Ragnarok hits Kid again in the face. "I'll fucking break your face for this! Do you know how pissed of Crona is?! Do you know how fucking pissed off I am?! You don't fuck with me!"

Kid only takes a couple more punches before he reaches into his jacket..

He pulls out a cross.

Ragnarok stops mid punch as his eyes fall on it..

He freezes.

Kid pushes him off, the blood falling from a gash on his head making him look deadly as he grips the cross in his hand..holding it towards Ragnarok..

The boy backs up from him..that odd look on his face..his eyes slightly shake.

"You don't want to mess with me either..I hunt witches not demons but the same things will work on such disgusting creatures." Kid's eyes narrow. "I suggest you stop this now."

Ragnarok looks so pissed but his eyes are on the cross..

Maka watches a bead of sweat fall down Crona's face..

"Begone!" Kid roars as he throws the cross at the other boy..

As soon as the cross touches Ragnarok..the boy lets out a growl of pain and Crona's body jerks..

Ragnarok is thrown out of Crona's body..the boy is a bit faded as Crona groans a bit getting back..

Crona doesn't waste time.

His eyes light on fire as they fall on Kid..

He lets out a cry as he charges by himself..

He doesn't have Ragnarok..just him.

Crosses don't effect him.

"I-I knew you were trouble!" Crona growls as he goes to hit Kid..

But He catches his fist..him glaring with his eyes.

"I suggest you stop this now Crona. I don't want to hurt you."

Something snaps in Crona's pale blue eyes and with strength Maka didn't know he had he punches Kid right in the nose.

It's a good hit too..

Unfortunately, Kid was expecting that..

He counters by hitting Crona in the gut..the pink haired boy letting out a cry of pain as he falls to his knees.

Maka's eyes stop shaking..

Something starting to shift inside of her at see Crona in pain..

"Get the fuck off him!" Ragnarok roars as he goes threw Kid causing the boy to stumble back letting Crona hit him in the face.

Crona and Ragnarok are working together..

It's not just Ragnarok using his body..

Now Crona is fighting..and so is Ragnarok..right by his side..

Kid brings out another cross and Ragnarok backs away but he's not fast enough..

Kid closes his eyes and throws the cross at the black haired boy.. she can see it sizzle on him..

It's burning him.

Ragnarok growls in pain as he rips it off and throws it to the side..

He's panting so hard.

Kid hits Crona in the stomach again when he tried to tackle him..and he cries out.

Something in Maka snaps.

"Stop! Fucking _stop_!" Maka screams gripping her hair..her power goes out as she screams..

Kid, Ragnarok and Crona are sent flying.

Kid hits the wall hard on one side and Ragnarok and Crona hit the wall hard on the other..

This was a mistake.

It was a horrible mistake.

Kid's eyes burn that fire..the same fire she's seen in all her dreams as he quickly rebounds getting on his feet..

He brings out that dreaded wooden cross she knows to much..his eyes looking around the room.

There's hate in them..and disgust..

But once his eyes fall on her..the source of what he's feeling..

He drops the cross.

His face falls to complete disbelief..falls in horror.

"M-Maka you're a..you're a-"

"I'm a witch!" Maka screams into fits of giggles as she gets up, stumbling a little as she grins at this boy. "I'm a witch! I'm a _fucking witch_!"

Her fingers are twitching..and that dark feeling is resurfacing..

It doesn't' matter now.

There's no hiding it..

He knows.

"N-No..that's impossible.." Kids' eyes are shaking so bad as he swallows hard. "Y-You can't be a witch..I grew up with you Maka! I never felt anything dark from you! Your not evil..you can't be one of them Maka!"

"But I am.." Her voice is dark..that grin growing at how this is messing up the boy. "I'm a fucking witch and I am evil! I've killed people Kid! I've fucking ripped out their guts and smeared them on these walls! That's why you couldn't come see me Saturday..because I'm fucking evil!"

"N-No..N-No.." He shakes his head..he's almost trembling. "This can't be..you can't be..Maka I've been your best friend for years now and I've known you longer! There's no way you can be a-"

"But I am..and you fucking feel it.." Maka giggles as he tenses. "Don't you feel this darkness?! It's fucking every where isn't it?! It's crawling threw my veins! Crawling threw my veins like fucking spiders! They're everywhere! _Everywhere!_" Maka starts to scratch her wrist her eyes wide and shaking as her fingers can't stop twitching.

"This isn't you Maka.." Kid sounds like he's pleading. "I know it isn't..this isn't my dear friend-"

"Your right, I'm not your dear friend.." She stops laughing..her bangs covering her eyes. "Not anymore..that's in the past. I'm a fucking witch and you're a witch hunter.." Maka's voice gets hard as she looks up and glares at him. "So what are you fucking going to do Kid?! Are you going to chop my hands off like all my other kind? Set me on fucking fire? Huh?! Are you?!"

Maka's hair is starting to move..her gown ruffling as her anger builds along with her power..

Everything is flying around the room now..chairs..anything that's not attached to the floors..

The lights are flickering..

Kid's eyes stop shaking..and he grips his chest..

She sees that hate flash threw his eyes at feeling her power but when his eyes fall on her..

His face falls in dismay..

"This is a tragedy.." Kid's voice is weak as he stares at the girl who is grinning so largely. "I'm sorry Maka..I'm so sorry.."

He picks up the wooden cross..

Maka's grin falls.

The chairs fall, and the lights stop flickering..

She's afraid..

She's freezing up..

Maka walks back in fear as the boy's eyes turn hard..

He's getting closer to her..

He is no longer her friend..

But her enemy.

"Stay away from her!" Crona runs so he's standing in front of Maka protectively, his glare so deep.

"Or I'll fucking kill you!" Ragnarok growls reappearing beside Crona, his chest puffing up..

Maka looks at both these boys..

They're both protecting her.

Her family.

Kid stops..and looks at the cross he's holding..

Then he looks at Maka..looks at her shaking green eyes..

His face falls in dismay again and he bows his head..

"Oh Maka..it wasn't' suppose to be like this.."

"It always was like this!" Maka screams and starts to giggle.

Both Crona and Ragnarok give her a look.

"No it wasn't.." Kid's voice is painful. "There was a time when me and you could sit together..and laugh about nothing or argue like good friends but now.." He takes a deep breath as his eyes fall on her. "..That's over."

"It can never go back! Never go back!" Maka is laughing so hard it's hurting her ribs.

"It can never go back.." Kid repeats softly..

He takes a step forward.

Ragnarok bares his teeth and Crona glares, both of them getting ready for him.

That's when the door opens.

"Hello, I'm sorry but it's time for visitors to leave.." Medusa walks into the room..but she's wearing a nurses outfit.

Maka is just steady laughing..

It's just so fucking funny you know?!

Kid doesn't say anything..he just walks over to the door with Medusa but he stops..

"I'm sorry Maka.." His voice is painful again as he looks over at her with deep sadness in his eyes. "..I must maintain order.."

With that he leaves with Medusa..

But Maka is still laughing.

This isn't the last time she will see Kid..

The next time she sees him..she will be fighting for her life..

They aren't friends anymore..he is her enemy.

She has lost her child hood friend..

But gained a predator.

"He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!" Maka chants as she laughs so hard... "It can never go back! It can never go fucking back!"

"M-Maka.." Crona frowns..his blood stained his chin as he kneels next to her, looking at her with so much concern. "H-He won't kill you..we won't let him touch you Maka.."

"He comes back around here I'll fucking kill him!" Ragnarok punches the wall and breaths hard. "You have nothing to worry about bitch.."

"He hates me because I'm a fucking witch! and I hate him because I hate everyone!" Maka's body starts to jerk like she's have a seizure. "But he said he loved me! What's with this bull shit?!"

"M-Maka please calm down you'll hurt yourself!" Crona grabs one of her arms trying to stop her, pleading with her.

"Stop flipping the fuck out! Damn what the hell is wrong with you? He's gone!" Ragnarok grabs her other arm roughly holding it down with that glare on his face..

But she can see in his eyes that he's concerned..

"Bye-bye~" Maka suddenly stops shaking..a grin ripping out on her face as she snaps her fingers.

Crona and Ragnarok are sent flying..hitting the wall again..

Maka hears the crack of Crona's skull as it hits the hard concrete..

The boy falls down limply..his blood on the wall.

And Maka is laughing so hard.

"You fucking bitch!" Ragnarok reappears right in front of her, his eyes on fire, his chest puffed up so much.

All she can do is laugh.

Then he punches her in the face.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

Maka just takes his hits..her laughter soon dies..

The pain has knocked her back to her senses..but she won't stop him..

She deserves this..

She deserves it all.

She's evil.

So evil she lost her a friend..so evil she hurts Crona..

"I fucking warned you! I fucking told you if you hurt him I'll take you out!" Ragnarok's voice is dark as he keeps hitting her..

Maka feels the blood fall down her lip..

He's beating the shit out of her..

But she deserves it.

"Why the hell do you fucking do this?!" Ragnarok's punches get slower as he pants.." Do you want me to fucking kill you? Why the hell cant' you keep your self in check god damnit? You know this is exactly what she wants! I don't want to see you as her fucking puppet..I don't want you to end up like me."

He hits her one more time..

Maka keeps her head to the side for a moment before she looks back at the black haired boy who is breathing so hard.

"You think it's fucking ok to push us around?! Crona might be a bitch and take it but I'm not. I will fuck you up, I won't be your fucking toy." He pins her against the wall, his voice so dark, his eyes on fire. "You won't fucking hurt me, you won't fucking hurt him. Get yourself fucking together or I'm going to do it for you!"

He leans closer, his eyes burning into hers.

Maka just looks back at him blankly..her blood coming out of her lip.

Ragnarok won't look at her busted lip.

"You won't be fucking another one of her! Do you care about us or not?! Are you just fucking around you bitch-"

Maka leans in and puts her lips against his..

It's like kissing air but at the same time she feels Ragnarok there..

His body tenses as she moves her lips against his softly..

But soon he pushes her against the wall, kissing her back with more force, his grip tightening on her.

This is an odd kiss..it's really like kissing air but..

She wonders if it's the same for Ragnarok?

His kiss is getting more powerful by the minute and he's pressing her farther against the wall.

He suddenly pulls away..and his breathing is jagged.

"Don't fucking do that out of the blue.." He looks away with that glare on his face but he can't hide the slight pink in his cheeks. "I was just beating the shit out of you and your going to fucking kiss me? Your insane. I'm not even in a fucking body..you just kissed fucking nothing."

"No, I kissed you."

Ragnarok's glare falls as he looks back at her..his hard eyes aren't so hard anymore.

"Whatever." He grumbles but she knows it's not just 'whatever'.

Maka reaches over and touches the burn mark on him caused by Kid's cross.

He hisses at her but when he looks down at his healed arm..he stops.

"Don't fucking worry about me.." He grumbles as he glares and looks away. "I don't need your fucking help."

"I want to help." Maka forces herself up and she walks past him..towards Crona who is laying on the floor bleeding out of his head.

Crona is slightly twitching..his eyes closed..

Maka feels empty.

She keeps hurting him..

Maka gets down on her knees as she holds the boy's head on her lap..

She runs her fingers threw his hair..over the wound healing it..

Maka leans down and kisses the unconscious boy..

This is her apology..

She feels Ragnarok by her side now..but she knows he isn't looking at them.

Maka pulls away to rub his cheek...waiting for him to get back up.

"You healed us, now fucking heal your self." Ragnarok snaps.

Maka just shakes her head..

Her face throbs but she deserves this.

She deserves nothing but pain.

"..Hey." His voice gets a bit softer as he grabs her chin a little roughly and turns her face so she's looking at him. The boy's eyes are looking over her features with an odd look. "I fucked you up pretty good..fucking heal yourself don't be a dumbass." He wipes the blood from the corner of her lip.

"I hurt him Ragnarok.." She tries to turn her head but he has a firm grip.

"And I fucking hurt you. We're even." He grunts, glaring at her. "Fucking heal your self before I beat the shit out of you."

Maka blinks.

"Your going to beat the shit out of me..if I don't heal myself?" Maka tilts her head. "Now that just doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to, just fucking heal yourself!"

"You care about me that much?"

"It's not about you! I don't want to look at your fucking ugly face like that." He snaps and glares looking away but..she caught him tense.

"Say you care about me.." Maka feels a smirk come on. "And I'll heal myself."

"Fuck you, you can keep your face busted up I don't give a shit." He growls.

"Ok." Maka winces as she wipes more blood off her lip.

She feels the boy's gaze on her..and she can see how irritated he looks from the corner of her eyes.

A second pasts..

He looks more pissed off.

Another second pasts-

"Fucking heal yourself!" He snaps as he hits the floor with his fist.

"Well you know what you have to do Ragnarok."

"I'm not fucking saying that!"

"Then I can deal with this pain..of my busted up face..by your hand.." Maka speaks slowly and winces.

They're silent.

Ragnarok is fuming.

Maka keeps rubbing Crona's hair..trying to smile at him but it hurts to much..

She lets out a whimper.

"Fine! I fucking care about you! There are you happy you stupid bitch?!" Ragnarok roars as he hits her in the face.

"That's all I wanted Ragnarok." Maka sighs in contentment, more blood pouring out of her lip but she puts her hands on her face..

And all the pain melts away.

Maka grins at the boy, her face completely healed.

"Stop fucking smiling like that before a break your face again."

"Sure thing Raggy~"

"Bitch-"

Crona groans in her arms causing Ragnarok to stop and look at the boy.

Maka watches as his eyes flutter open..his pale blue eyes looking to the ceiling..then they fall on her.

"M-Maka.." A small smile twitches on his lips as he reaches out a hand and touches her cheek.

"I'm sorry..I hurt you again.." Maka grabs his hand that's on her cheek trying to suppress the smirk that wants to come on her face.

Crona just shakes his head, his beautiful eyes looking at her with that emotion..

He will always look at her the same..

Maka leans in and kisses him softly..trying to make up for what she is, for what she does to him.

She could never make that up.

Crona blushes but he holds on to her so needingly.

He will take everything she gives him..and he won't even put up his fists.

Ragnarok's a different story.

He will beat the shit out of her.

Maka pulls away from him causing Crona to sit up.

She grabs Ragnarok's hand..and then she grabs Crona's.

"Thank you for protecting me.." Maka smiles at the two. "You two were total bad asses! Working together..like a family should. I saw you fighting too Crona!" She gives him a wink and he flusters.

"N-No problem we will always protect you.." Crona's gave shifts, his blush dark.

"Crona fucking grew some balls." Ragnarok gives him a smirk when he glares at him. "That was the first fucking time he threw a punch with out me!"

The black haired boy pulls Crona into a head lock and starts giving him a noogie.

"This bitch is fucking becoming a man..well he still has a mangina but hell he isn't as much of a pussy now."

"They grow up so fast." Maka hums and can't help to chuckle at the two.

"O-Ow Ragnarok!" Crona wines but his lips are twitching up into a small smile.

Because it's playful.

Because this is how they are.

They're a family.

"Wait no, he's still a bitch." Ragnarok sighs as he lets go of the boy and chuckles at the pout he gets from him.

"Yes but he's my bitch." Maka grunts as she pulls Crona closer to her..he still blushes and warms up to her touch.

"Crona are you just going to take that?" Ragnarok looks at the other boy who tenses.

"I-I'm whatever she wants me to be.." Crona's eyes shift.

"You really are her fucking bitch."

"Your my bitch too Ragnarok."

"Oh hell no! I'm no one's bitch, your my fucking bitch! bitch!" Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"Ragnarok M-Maka is no one's bitch either." Crona flips his hair.

"Hell yeah, i'm a fucking pimp." Maka flips her hair with him.

" You fucking wish-"

"Don't make me take out my pimp hand." Maka raises the back of her hand. "I'll bitch slap the hell out of you hoe."

"That's it!" Ragnarok roars as he tackles her but Maka is laughing.

"R-Ragnarok don't kill her!" Crona cries and jumps into the pile trying to keep Ragnarok off her.

"She's fucking dead!" He grabs her by the neck and shakes her but Maka is still laughing.

"N-No!" Crona jumps on him and puts the other boy in a head lock..or tries to..

It just kind of looks like he's trying to give Ragnarok an awkward hug.

Ragnarok stops choking her to look at Crona with a blank face.

"Crona what the fuck are you doing?"

"S-Stopping you!" Crona snaps back, his face so serious as he tries to choke him.

"..Your trying to fucking choke a dead person.." Ragnarok flicks him on the forehead and Crona falls off. "You dumb ass."

"O-Ow..he flicked me.." Crona rubs his forehead with a deep frown on his face.

"Aw Crona baby what happened?" Maka gets close to him.

"R-Ragnarok flicked me!" Crona gives her those big puppy dog eyes.

"Aw here." Maka leans in and kisses his forehead causing a woobly smile to come to his lips. "This shoulde make it better."

"I-I feel better all ready.."

"And fuck you Ragnarok." She gives him the middle finger as she holds Crona closer. "Thanks for being a jack ass."

"It was a fucking flick, big fucking deal." He growls as he gets closer. "I'll flick you on the head, it doesn't fucking hurt" He flicks her on the forehead.

"Ow.." Maka frowns and rubs her head. "Gosh Ragnarok you don't have to beat the shit out of me."

"R-Ragnarok you flicked Maka!" Crona glares. "You b-bastard!"

"It's a fucking flick!" Ragnarok's eye twitches. "It doesn't fucking hurt! Your both being dumb asses is all."

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona gets closer to her, looking at her forehead in concern. "T-That looked like a really hard flick.."

"Is anyone else hearing this bull shit?!"

"Oh it was Crona.." Maka winces and takes a deep breath. "..I don't know if I can go on..Ragnarok was such a butt face..he hurt me so bad Crona."

"M-Maka no!" He catches her when she falls back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Crona..I always liked you.." She coughs, her eyes closing. "Ragnarok has killed me...ugh I see the light."

"D-Don't go in the light Maka!" He shakes her. "R-Run away from it!"

"You two just like to fucking piss me off don't you?" Ragnaork growls.

"You can save me Crona.." She clings to him.. "You have to kiss me.."

"I-I will save you Maka.." He blushes but he has a determined look in his eyes as he leans closer..

His lips are about to touch hers..

When Ragnarok pushes him out of the way and presses his lips against hers instead.

Maka's eyes are still wide when he pulls away.

"Looks like your fucking fine now.." He smirks as he licks his lip.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona gasps as he points a finger to the other boy. "Y-You stole my kiss!"

"I didn't steal shit-"

Crona lets out a battle cry as he goes to tackle the boy..

Only to go threw him.

"T-That's not fair! I-I was going to bring her back to life!" Crona glares at the other boy who is smirking. "M-Maka die again!" Crona's face pales at what he just said. "N-No I didn't mean that! Don't die!" He shakes his hands and head frantically.

"..Your words Crona..they killed me.." Her eyes roll back as she falls back to the ground limply.

"Your not really going to fucking fall for that Crona-"

"M-Maka! I-I'll save you!" Crona does a leap, falling not so gracefully next to her.

He pushes his lips against her..

Maka surpises him by shoving her tongue down his throat.

Crona squeaks in surprise and pulls away but she holds him there.

"There's my knight in shinning armor." She purrs against his lips and his face gets so red.

"Crona's no fucking knight." Ragnarok grunts as he kneels next to her.

"Oh look its Crona's noble steed."

Ragnarok blinks.

"Did you just call me a fucking horse?"

"No, I picture you more as a jack ass." Maka makes a donkey sound.

"Bitch your face is fucking donkey ass!" Ragnaork growls as he grabs a hold of her.

"R-Ragnarok no! D-Don't kill her I just brought her back!" Crona grabs her and pulls her against his chest.

"Don't you mean I just fucking brought her back?" Ragnarok grabs her and pulls her closer to him.

Soon they're glaring at each other.

Maka pulls them both closer to her and their glares fall as they look at her.

"You both brought me back..together." Maka smiles up at them.

Crona and Ragnarok look at each other.

"Whatever." The black haried boy grumbles. "It's not like you actually fucking died, all of that was bull shit."

"But you flicking my head really did hurt." Maka mumbles rubbing her forehead.

"Get the fuck over it!"

"R-Ragnarok you have to be more considerate with who you be flicking!"

"You two are so fucking annoying." Ragnarok growls when Maka and Crona start to chuckle..

But his lips twitch up into that crooked smile..

And soon they're all laughing..

Enjoying this time with all of them..

This is her family.

Ragnarok holds her as Crona holds her..

They're all together.

"Oh my what's so funny?" A voice coos behind them.

Crona and Ragnarok immediately stop laughing.

There wasn't even a breath..they just stopped.

Crona looks like he's about to past out..his eyes are shaking and his lower lip is quirking.

Ragnarok looks pissed..his fist is gripped and his eyes are on fire.

Medusa smirks at them..her snake eyes lighting up as she walks closer.

"It looks like you three are having a good time.." She purrs.

Ragnarok doesn't let go of her..but he tightens his grip on her till it's hurting her.

But Maka deals with it.

Crona is shaking so bad.

"I had a feeling you would fucking come back." Ragnarok growls, Maka feels his chest heave against her.

"Of course I would.." Her eyes fall on Maka and she smiles. "I had to come see Maka.."

Crona tenses..and she feels him pull her closer..almost protectively.

Medusa gives him a look..but she doesn't say anything..

Crona sinks away.

Now neither of the boy's are holding her..

And Medusa is getting closer.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news." Medusa sighs as she kneels in front of her..getting to her level. "That boy now knows you are a witch..and that means soon his father will know your a witch..that man is dangerous." Medusa's eyes flash. "They will come back soon for you my dear..he is not your friend."

"I know." Maka locks eyes with her. "He is the enemy."

"Good, good." Medusa smiles slightly. "But be warned..even though they are humans they are highly skilled and if your not careful you could fall victim of them..and if I'm right his father will be the one to come after you..considering the relationship you and his son had..he is a very dangerous man."

"I know.." Maka shrives at the thought.

"Now with those two knowing about you..and with Justin making Asura stronger..you are no longer safe here Maka." Medusa doesn't take her eyes off her. "..It's time to leave this place.."

Maka's eyes get wide as the woman stands up.

"W-We're leaving?" Crona blinks as if he'd never thought he would hear those words.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..he just looks pissed off.

Medusa looks at him with those cold eyes and he sinks away.

"S-S-Sorry, I mean are we leaving lady Medusa?" He corrects himself quickly.

Maka gives her a glare for making him look so scared..for making him say her name like that.

Medusa ignores it.

"Yes you all are leaving this place..though i'd like to take you from here now Maka..I must do something first..but know your time here is very short." Medusa holds out her hand for her to take it..to help her get up.

Maka gets up by herself.

Medusa smiles at this.

" You never cease to amaze me Maka.." She touches her cheek with those long nails of hers.

Crona winces and Ragnarok's chest puffs up a little.

"Your so much like her..then so much not..your so much more." Medusa takes her hand off her. "..I will make you so much more."

Maka doesn't say anything.

"..Be careful, as long as your here your in great danger.." Her cold eyes fall on Ragnarok and Crona. "You two are to be with her at all times, you must let nothing happen to her."

Crona nods but Ragnarok doesn't do anything.

"..When we get out of here.." Maka looks at this woman. "..What's going to happen from there? I'm still going to have this fucking demon on me.."

"I will protect you my dear, we will find who put this curse on you and destroy them.."

Crona and Ragnarok give each other a look.

"I will teach you all I know..and I will save you..for Kami."

Maka's eyes flash at her mother's name.

"All odds are against you..you have lost your mother..you have lost your father..you have lost your home..you have lost your old life." Medusa looks at her with this odd look in her eyes. " But I will not let you fall..I won't let you fall with her..believe me when I say I will care for you, I will care for you like my own..you have been threw so much..you have lost so much but you have gained us and I will not let you down."

Crona bows his head..his arm gripping the other tightly.

Maka doesn't know what to say..doesn't know how to feel about this.

She hates her..

But she's her way out.

"I will give you everything..you will have everything.." Medusa turns and starts to walk away..

Crona and Ragnarok are watching her carefully.

Medusa gives them a smirk..a sick smirk before she disappears.

They're silent for a moment.

"..So we're leaving soon.." Maka breaks the quiet her eyes shifting as she thinks.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona looks sick.

"Yup.' Ragnarok looks pissed.

"..I'm pretty excited..' Maka's fingers start to twitch a little. "..Breaking out of here is going to be so fucking awesome."

Crona has this far away look in his eyes as he rubs his arm nervously.

"Fuck yeah." Ragnarok smirks at her. "We should do something to that ass hole with the stitched face before we go."

"Oh my god!" Maka jumps, her eyes wide. "I know what we should do to him!"

"Yeah?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow at how hyped she looks about this.

Maka grins at him..and it's large.

"Yessss..oh yesss." She rubs her hands and chuckles darkly.

"Tell me and stop being fucking creepy."

"I'll tell you tomarrow..we need Girko for this.." Her eyes get a dangerous glint. "This is going to be fucking awesome!"

Maka smirks at Ragnarok only to see him not looking at her.

He's looking at Crona..

And Crona doesn't look to good.

"Crona?" Maka frowns as she takes a step closer. "Are you ok?"

"O-Oh!" He tenses and he gives her a very nervous smile. "I-I'm fine just..j-just really tired is all."

Ragnarok watches as he chuckles nervously and sighs.

"If your fucking tired why don't you two lay down?" He moves over and pushes Crona into Maka. "That will make you feel fucking better."

"You want to lay down?" She holds him against her body.

Crona nods and grips her so clingingly.

Maka leads the boy over to the bed and they get in the covers together.

Crona lays his head on her shoulder and she kisses his forehead.

The boy lets out a content sigh as he nuzzles into her, curling his legs closer to her..

He relaxes..what ever that was bothering him seeming to fade away.

Ragnarok just stands against the wall..not looking at them

When Crona opens his eyes and sees this..he frowns.

He bites his lip as his eyes shift..a conflicting look on his face.

Crona sighs.

"R-Ragnarok.."

"What?" He snaps.

"D-Do you..Y-You can.." Crona shifts a little as he points to the space beside Maka.

Ragnarok's glare falls at this..as his piercing blue eyes fall on where he would fit..

"That's just fucking pointless." He looks away, his glare returning.

"I-I just wanted to give you the option.." The boy sighs in relief as he nuzzles Maka.

That's when the lights go out.

Of course she lets out a whimper.

As soon as the sound leaves her lips..she feels Crona wrap his arms around her..but not only him..

Ragnarok too.

He's beside her now, holding her.

"Don't fucking start crying alright?" He snaps.

"A-Are you ok Maka?" Crona's voice is frowning.

Maka closes her eyes..feeling both their arms around her..

And for the first time..

She doesn't cry.

She doesn't scream.

She's scared but..they're both here.

Her family is here.

Nothing bad is going to happen.

"D-Don't let me go..both of you." She whimpers out and she feels their grips tighten.

"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"I-I'll never let you go Maka.." Crona rubs his head against hers..

She wishes she could feel more from Ragnarok..his touch just like his kiss feels like air..it's not firm like his punches.

Maka's hands find their way into theirs..

All their fingers intertwine..

Maka's not sure what's going to become of her..

She's leaving this place soon..leaving it for what though?

She doesn't know.

And she doesn't know how living with Medusa will be..

She doesn't know how they're going to break out of the asylum..

Or how that's even going to turn out..

But there is one thing she knows...

Maka nuzzles into the two boys..her eyes closing as Crona rubs his thumb against her hand..and Ragnarok tightens his grip on her other hand.

She needs them both.

As long as she has these two boys..

Everything will be alright.

With these two boys...

Her fears seem like nothing.

The darkness is welcoming...

It claims her along with Crona..

* * *

Ragnarok is left awake staring at the two warm bodies..

He looks up at the ceiling and glares.

Because that's all he can do.

His eyes fall on where he's holding her hand..

The boy doesn't hide his crooked smile.

He doesn't have to.

No one's awake to see it.

Someone tell him what the fuck he's going to do with this girl?

What the fuck is he going to do with himself?

He's fucking smiling.

And he's holding her hand.

He's never held any one's hand, it was never like this.

And yet he's laying here wishing he was alive again..so he could feel her hand in his..so he could feel her warmth.

But he doesn't feel anything..

His smile falls into that glare..

She had to fucking kiss him..

And he couldn't feel it..not really..

He didn't feel it physically but..it shook him up.

She kissed him.

She didn't kiss Crona with him taking over..

She just kissed him.

And it made him..

Ugh this is so fucking gay but it made him happy!

And he wanted nothing more to truly feel her..to feel those lips against his own..to hold her with his soild arms.

He should stop thinking.

But he really can't now.

She fucking kissed him..just him..even if he's dead..

It struck something in him.

And he's not sure he likes it.

She's making him feel so much but at the same time..not enough.

And here he is..fucking sharing her with Crona.

Ragnarok doesn't share.

When something is his, it's only his.

And yet because she wants them all together.

He's dealing with it.

He's sharing with Crona.

He doesn't want to and he knows Crona doesn't want to either but oh fucking well.

It's not like he has his own body anyway.

He couldn't take her if he wanted to.

He can't do anything.

Ragnarok really wants to stop fucking thinking but he can't.

And it's all her fucking fault.

With her fucking dumb smile..

With that goofy laugh..

With those eyes..

With those small, pink lips.

Ragnarok's expresson softens and he sighs.

He doesn't like what she's done to him.

He doesn't want to feel yet he wants to feel her so much.

To touch her with his own fingers, to be there with her in his own body.

But that's impossible.

He's dead.

But he fucking feels.

And It's hell.

But his life was hell too..

Nothing's changed but somehow..

Ragnarok looks over at Maka..the girls head has moved so it's now laying on his shoulder..

..This hell isn't so bad.

Because of her.

It's all because of her.

* * *

**Ok..so I know I said last chapter I didn't know when I was going to update this but here I am the next day lol because i'm so fucking hyped you don't even know!**

**This story has fanart now! and they're both amazing and I love them so much! you all need to go check them out on deviantART! Look up akirerosales and cronastalker on google and click on there names and you'll fine it!**

**Seriously thank you akirerosales and swordsman crona, they are both so amazing and I had to get this chapter out just to thank you! Your both great artist! I can't draw for shit XD. You two have made me so hyped, I never thought I would get fan art it's just so awesome! You have made my week!**

**So yeah deffinally check the both of them out and give them credit and love for there work! so fucking awesome XD.**

**Never been his hyped before I swear lol..especially since this fanfic has made it to the 400 review mark! that's insane! and only one of these reviews has been bad so I think that's amazing! thank you every one for your support but especially akirerosales and swordsman crona you guys are fucking awesome!**

**I'm also really hpyed right now because..guess what..I FUCKING FISNSHED THAT 10 PAGED ESSAY! it's done! I did it! and when I turn it in she better not tell me to fix anything because I am DONE with that bull shit. ten pages really? and on one topic? who ever reads my essay will know every thing they need to know about multiple personality disorder I swear!**

**I know this was a long author's note but I had a lot to say..and about with where this story is going..you proabably guessed our three favorite people aren't going to be in the asylum much longer, and best believe there going to go out with a bang. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down:(**

**So i'm done talking lol thank you so much again for your fan art guys I love them both! XD**

**Till next time!:)**


	37. Chapter 37

_Maka's in a odd room.._

_But she isn't alone._

_Her eyes fall on the black haired boy who is sitting on a bed, his arms crossed and that glare on his face._

_She's in a bedroom but...it looks empty._

_There's just a bed with a dresser..and a whole bunch of crosses._

_She means there everywhere._

_Crosses hanging from the ceiling..on the walls.._

_There's a lot of pictures of angels as well._

_It's kinda creepy.._

_And Ragnarok looks pissed off._

_The door to this room opens._

_That woman with her stomach poking out walks in with a warm smile on her face, her blue eyes falling on Ragnarok._

_She frowns as she looks him up and down._

_Ragnarok is wearing black ripped jeans and a black shirt._

_"..You know the funeral ended dear?" She chuckles lightly as she walks towards him..she's holding a bible in her hands._

_Ragnarok doesn't respond to her, doesn't look at her._

_"Still not speaking?" She frowns as she takes a seat next to the boy that looks so pissed off. "You can't let your mother's death effect you so much dear. 'If we live, we live to the lord; and if we die, we die to the lord. so, whether we live or die, we belong to the lord. Romans 14:8' Take comfort in this child. Your mother is dead but she is with the lord..so rejoice and be happy!"_

_Ragnarok still doesn't respond to her..Maka can see he's gripping his fist._

_"..Are we going to have to go threw this again?" The woman sighs as she gets up. "If you don't want to talk why don't you be useful and chop some wood for the fire? We are going to have a bonfire today in celebration of the lord"_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond..but he gets up and walks out of the room._

_Maka follows the boy and can't help but to frown.._

_This place is huge..but it's so plain._

_Except for the crosses..and pictures of either Jesus, Mary, or angels.._

_It's a bit unsettling._

_It's to plain..and odd._

_Ragnarok walks down the stairs..almost seeming..eager to do this.._

_Or to just get out of the house._

_And she can't blame him._

_The raven haired boy grabs the ax from a closet at the end of the stairs.._

_Maka looks around at the living room.._

_And a chill is sent down her spine.._

_This is a big place but it looks so empty._

_There's no TVS._

_Nothing but a couch, a table, and a whole bunch of crosses._

_That woman watches Ragnarok with those eyes..and they seem so familiar.._

_She's judging him._

_Maka can tell by how her nose slightly wrinkles.._

_She wouldn't do this when he's looking but..the look she's giving him.._

_It's disgust._

_And Maka hates that._

_"Make sure to chop enough! You know how much he adores are fire-"_

_Ragnarok walks out and slams the door_

_The woman doesn't look to happy._

_Maka follows the boy out of the house.._

_It's surrounded by forest._

_Maka looks up at the sky..and though she can't feel anything she knows it's hot outside._

_The sun is baring down._

_Ragnarok walks over to a white shed and starts digging inside it till he brings out a hand full of large uncut parts of a tree._

_He places them down, and grabs one, setting it up before he picks up the ax and slams it down._

_It splits right in the middle._

_Maka can tell my how fast he's working..he's done this plenty of times before._

_He looks so pissed off..his piercing blue eyes have that flame in them._

_The sun is unforgiving..and soon the boy is sweating._

_"Fuck." Ragnarok growls as he wipes his forehead. "This fucking bitch, making me do this shit."_

_The boy puts down the ax and grabs the end of his dark shirt.._

_He pulls it over his head._

_Maka can't help but to take him in._

_Ragnarok has a nice body._

_His muscles are defined, she sees them shift and move with every movement he makes.._

_His waist is small but his shoulders are large.._

_His jeans are low on him, showing off the nice defined V shape of his hips._

_Maka notices he's not as tan as she knows him as he is now..but it's getting there._

_Ragnarok picks up the ax and starts splitting the wood again.._

_As he goes, sweat beads up and falls down his body._

_The boy is using a lot more force then needed to break the wood.._

_His breath is jagged._

_Maka feels eyes on her._

_She turns around to see that woman..she's peeking out the window watching the boy with that disgust in her eyes._

_She isn't looking at Maka..but the boy that is working hard getting her the wood she wants._

_This woman is fucking creepy._

_Her lips are in a tight line._

_Maka doesn't like her at all.._

_There's a red flag being sent up..and she doesn't like it._

_"Um..dear.." The woman comes out, putting on that fake look as she stares at the boy. "..What are you doing?"_

_"Cutting the wood." He grunts but Maka can tell by the way his eyes flash he wants to say more then just that._

_"I know that but..what are you doing like that?" She points at his bare chest._

_Ragnarok stops chopping to turn and look at her._

_He has abs and they're nice._

_His pants have sagged lower so his boxers can be seen._

_The woman wrinkles her nose._

_"I don't know if you felt it out here but it's hot." Ragnarok speaks slowly.._

_He's biting his tongue._

_"It is rather hot but that's inappropriate." She scolds. " You're a good boy, don't show so much skin. Put your shirt back on and pull up your pants. You would be fine if you would stop wearing that black and wear the clothes I picked out for you..you might even make some friends if you didn't look like the devil's child."_

_Ragnarok takes a in take of breath._

_Maka's ready for him to explode..she can see it in his eyes he's about to...but.._

_He doesn't._

_The raven haired boy turns his back on her and grabs the shirt..putting it back on his body, and he pulls up his pants._

_The woman who apparently is satisfied nods and leaves._

_"Fucking crazy bitch." Ragnarok growls as he grabs the ax and starts to take his anger out on the wood.._

_He's panting..the sun is unforgiving._

_Soon he falls to his knees dropping the ax._

_He's gotten plenty of wood now._

_He looks close to passing out but he forces himself up, grabbing all the wood he can..he heads back to the house._

_Maka follows him with a frown on her face._

_She doesn't want to go back in this home.._

_It's creepy._

_It's weird._

_And that woman.._

_She really doesn't like her._

_Ragnarok knocks on the door..and that woman answers._

_"..That's all?" She frowns looking at the wood in his hand._

_Ragnarok pushes past her and places the wood on the couch next to a man._

_"Getting lazy there.." The man looks up from the bible he is reading to sneer at Ragnarok._

_These people are pissing her off..she can't even imagine how Ragnarok is feeling._

_But he doesn't explode._

_He just turns and walks back up the stairs.._

_Maka follows and she can hear those two starting to mumble._

_They're talking about him no doubt._

_Once there in that odd room.._

_He punches the wall._

_A large dent is left there.._

_He grabs a picture of an angel and puts it over it to hide it before he sits on the bed.._

_She sees that hate.._

_He looks scary as he grips the bed._

_All he does is glare at all the eyes of angels that are looking back at him.._

_And that's all he can do.._

_What can you do in a place like this?_

_Everything fades away..that static hurting her ears._

_When she can see again she's in the living room of this creepy place._

_Ragnarok is sitting on the couch looking bored._

_But he isn't alone._

_A lot of people are here now.._

_And they're all surrounding that woman.._

_There's blue bags of gifts everywhere._

_"I'm so happy for you!" A random woman smiles at that creepy one who looks extra happy. "Have you two decided what your going to name him?"_

_"Well..he wanted to name our boy Paul, and I wanted to name him Peter but.." She smiles as she rubs her stomach. "..We decided to go with Justin..we named him after my father."_

_"Oh Justin! Such a lovely name!" She cheers. " He will be great with the lord, I can feel it!"_

_Maka catches Ragnarok roll his eyes._

_All these people are dressed like they're going to church..with dresses that cover everything and suits.._

_They're weird._

_The door bell rings._

_"Get that." The woman doesn't even look at Ragnarok as she talks with all the other creeper people._

_Ragnarok gets up and walks over to the door and opens it._

_"Wassssup?" That brown haired boy smirks at Ragnarok, sticking his tongue out as he says his greeting._

_Ragnarok blinks._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" The raven haired boy whispers harshly to the other boy._

_"What the hell do you think? I don't want to be home and hell, I thought I might just check out this place. I mean you live in one of the biggest houses here! Don't be greedy man!"_

_"Dude you don't want to come in here, fucking leave-"_

_"Who is it?" That woman calls._

_The brown haired boy pushes past Ragnarok and walks into the house._

_"..Oh.." The woman's face falls as she takes in the brown haired boy..._

_She's staring at his teeth._

_"What the fuck?" The boy looks around at all the crosses._

_"..What did he just say?" A woman whispers in the group._

_"He didn't say anything." Ragnarok grabs the other boy by the arm. "This is a friend. We're going to go up and pray in my room."_

_"Oh how lovely." A woman chimes._

_Ragnarok just drags the other boy up the stares and into his room, Maka following behind them._

_"What the hell is this shit?" The brown haired boy looks around the room with a odd look on his face. "This is where you fucking sleep?"_

_"Yup." Ragnarok shuts the door._

_"This is creepy as fuck man..what the hell is this?" The boy points to a picture of a not so pretty angel. "Man how the hell can you sleep with all this shit? and where the hell is the TV?"_

_"They don't believe in fucking TV or anything, other then that damn bible." Ragnarok growls, his voice is dark. "I told you in school and I warned you down there. You don't want to fucking come here. It's a living hell. They're all fucking crazy."_

_"I thought you were just over reacting but.." He looks at all the crosses and he shrives. "Damn man..what the fuck?"_

_"Don't fucking look at me, I don't know. All they do is read the bible all day..it's so fucking creepy." Ragnarok runs a hand threw his hair and sighs. "Seriously, you can leave now. I would. there's nothing to do here and they won't let me leave because of that stupid baby shower. That kid is going to be a nut case just like his mother."_

_"Nah, I'm going to stay with you. Even though it's creepy as fuck it's a lot better then my house right now." The boy's gaze goes to the ground._

_Ragnarok gives him a knowing look._

_"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_The door opens with that creepy woman walking in._

_"Holy-" The brown haired boy jumps about to cuss but Ragnarok puts a hand over his mouth stopping him before it's to late._

_"Dinner is done..is your..friend staying for it?" The woman is forcing her smile._

_Ragnarok looks at the boy and he nods._

_The woman frowns.._

_"..Ok well come on we're about to say the prays.." She wrinkles her nose and walks out._

_"Bitch." Both boys say at the same time._

_"Damn what crawled up her ass and died?" The boy grumbles as they walk out of the room._

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything as they make their way down the stars, past the living room, and walk into a room Maka hasn't seen._

_It's a dinning room._

_The lights are dimmed down low.._

_There's candles on the table..giving all the people sitting there a creepy glow._

_They're all staring at the two boys._

_Ragnarok and the boy take their seats as far away from them as possible._

_They don't stop staring at the two.._

_It's obvious they stick out._

_They both look rugged while all these people look so clean cut._

_And they're judging these boys for it._

_That creepy woman is staring at the brown haired boy..staring at his teeth._

_Maka can tell the boy is starting to get pissed off and he opens his mouth._

_Ragnarok kicks him from under the table, shutting him up but getting him a glare from the boy._

_"Let us say grace." A man stands up. "Since I am the man of the house I think I should lead the prayers."_

_Ragnarok and the boy just look at him boredly._

_"Are father.." As he begins everyone bows their head..and they all start to chant the pray._

_The brown haired boy looks a bit uncomfortable._

_"Just pretend." Ragnarok growls before he bows his head._

_"Bring the food." The man rings a bell after the prayer is over.._

_A bunch of women in maids outfits come out with plates and plates of food._

_The brown haired boy perks up visibly as a plate of food is placed in front of him._

_Once all the food is placed on the table the maids leave._

_The boy is the first one to dig in..and he doesn't have any manners._

_Food is getting every where as he bites into the steak with his sharp teeth._

_Everyone is staring at him..with that judging look._

_Ragnarok is giving him a look but he doesn't catch it._

_"..So you're a friend of are boy? This is nice to know he is making friends..What is your name son?" The woman looks at the brown haired boy._

_"It's _" The boy speaks but..when he spoke his name it.. didn't come out._

_But it seems like everyone but her heard it because they nod._

_"..May I ask..why is your teeth like that?" The woman wrinkles her nose as he takes another bite of the steak._

_"What do you mean?" The boy swallows hard and gives her a dangerous look._

_"It's just his teeth." Ragnarok speaks up. "He was born with them."_

_"..Oh such odd teeth.." She looks at him cautiously. "..I would really like for you to make some better friends then this."_

_"What did she say?" The boy stands up from his seat but Ragnarok grabs him and sits him back down._

_He gives him a glare and the boy stays down..but he doesn't look happy at all._

_"Why are you covered in bruises?" The woman is analyzing him now. "And are you poor? Your clothes are in bad shape. If you wish we would be happy to help you out if you let us baptize you. You look in need of the lord..You look filthy."_

_Maka opens her mouth._

_She just meet this boy and she's..._

_"Alright fuck you bitch!" The boy shouts as he gets up._

_Everyone at the table gasps._

_A woman's eyes roll back and she faints._

_"Demon!" The creepy woman's eyes flare. "Get out of my house you demon! You are the spawn of Satan! Get out! Get out!"_

_Ragnarok grabs a hold of the boy and drags him out forcefully before he charges for her._

_"What the fuck man?!" The boy growls once they're out the house._

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything._

_The brown haired boy's glare falls and something shifts threw his eyes._

_"..Shit man I didn't mean to fuck that up so bad but-"_

_"You didn't do anything wrong. She's a crazy bitch." Ragnarok looks at him with those piercing eyes. "I'm pretty sure your not going to be able to come around here again, and your so fucking lucky."_

_"How do you live here with out going insane?"_

_Ragnarok doesn't answer._

_"..I would offer for you to come to my house but..you know." The boy scratches the back of his neck._

_"I want to go."_

_The boy blinks._

_"But dude my dad-"_

_"I want to go." Ragnarok looks at him so seriously. "I can't go back in there today..I'll flip the fuck out..I want to crash at your place, just for tonight."_

_The boy doesn't look like he wants to agree to this.._

_But with Ragnarok glaring him down.._

_He just sighs and nods._

_Everything fades away._

_Now she's standing in front of a..tattoo shop?_

_Ragnarok and that boy come out grinning and laughing at some joke._

_"I can't believe we just fucking did that!" The boy laughs._

_"I can." Ragnarok smirks as he sticks out his tongue..revealing a black bar going threw his tongue. "No pussy is safe."_

_"It wasn't before." The boy sticks out his tongue showing off his green ring._

_"No one's going to let you eat them out with fucking teeth like that." Ragnarok grins like a jack ass._

_"Fuck you!" The boy's eye twitches as he gives him his middle finger. " Bitch I'll fucking eat you with these teeth!"_

_"Oh _, but we haven't known each other for that long..I mean I like you but..not like that." Ragnarok smirks. "Lets stay best friends kayyy?"_

_"I'm going to kick your ass."_

_"Then do it."_

_They glare darkly at each other._

_Only for them both to grin._

_They fist bump._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka sighs as she finds herself in that chair again..in the fire place room with the spider webs._

_She doesn't like it here._

_"..Things are getting complicated.." That girl sighs in the cage, gripping the bars. " We have to many enemies and not enough friends.."_

_"I only need Crona and Ragnaork." Maka grunts not looking at her._

_"..Are you sure they're even our friends?" That girl's voice is dark. "They know more then you think girl..don't be so stupid."_

_Maka ignores her._

_"..And now that boy is after you..the witch hunter.." The girl smirks. "You broke his heart didn't you? Did you see how shattered he was? It was quite delicious."_

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"You don't care at all do you? I know I don't, so that means you don't."_

_"He's the enemy."_

_"He wasn't always though." The girl smirks. "He use to be your best friend. Did you forget all he did for you before you even came to the asylum? Are you so cruel as to throw all that aside like it didn't happen?"_

_" He is going to kill me." Maka growls. "Why the hell are you bring this up anyway? What do you want me to do? Pity him for wanting to kill me?!"_

_"Who said he wanted to?" The girl shrugs. "It doesn't matter though..his fate is set just as yours is."_

_The girl starts to laugh.._

_"..His father knows."_

_Maka is engulfed in white._

* * *

Maka groans as her eyes flutter open..

All she sees is white.

She looks up at Crona who's eyes are closed..his arms are wrapped around her.

He just looks so peaceful when he sleeps but..

She knows this isn't Crona.

Maka suppresses the smirk on her face as she wraps her arms around him, acting like she doesn't know it's the other boy.

He tenses slightly but he acts asleep.

Maka knows he's planning on scaring her.

This ass hole.

Maka can't help her smirk.

She grabs his ass.

"What the fuck?" His eyes shoot open as he immediately grabs her neck.

"Oh I'm sorry Ragnarok I thought you were Crona." She hums, smirking at him.

"You grab his fucking ass?"

"How can I not?"

He gives her a dead pan look as Maka just grins at him.

"I'm getting fucking tired of that grin of yours. It's so fucking goofy."

"You know you like it." She wiggles her eye brows as she gets closer.

"Get the fuck away from me with that shit." He pushes her away but..she can see his lips twitch up into a amused smirk.

"And what do I earn the honors of you being in Crona's body this morning?" She hums as she stretches.

"Bitch is still asleep and I'm bored." Ragnarok looks away from her and glares at the ceiling.

"Then cuddle with me." Maka lays her head on his shoulder and he groans.

"I don't fucking cuddle."

"Come on Raggy~"

He's on top of her in a second, glaring down at her with those eyes.

"Stop fucking calling me that! I'll beat the shit out of you if you-"

Maka grabs his face and pulls him down till his lips are touching hers.

He tenses but he quickly starts to kiss her back, it's rough like everything else about him.

He seems almost eager..

Maka pulls away and smirks.

"Nope, no more until you let me call you-"

He grabs her by the hair and lifts her head up till their lips clash again.

She can't help but to groan a little into the kiss.

Ragnarok can kiss.

She can feel his experience as his tongue forces it's way into her mouth.

They're tongues fight..and he's stronger.

Maka's being pressed into the mattress he's kissing her so hard.

His grip is tight on her hair.

"Mmm.." Maka can't help but to moan into the kiss as his tongue works so skillfully, his touch is so firm and hard.

"Don't fucking do that." He breaks the kiss, his breathing is jagged. "I'm warning you, keep quiet."

"I can't help it." Maka knows her face is flustered as he smirks at her. "Stop smiling like that, it makes you look like a jack ass."

"Fuck you bitch." He grabs her hip and digs Crona's nails into her.

Maka yelps and when she opens her mouth, Ragnaork leans in and shoves his tongue down her throat.

"Mmm.." Again she can't help to moan as her hands get tangled up in his hair.

He grabs her hands and throws them down to her side, holding them tightly.

"I told you to fucking stop doing that." He growls against her lips.

Maka moans just to spite him.

Ragnarok's eyes flash, they get darker as he gets on top of her, his lips clashing hungrily against her own.

He's leaving her out of breath.

Maka can't help but to whimper when he pulls away.

"You don't want to play this game with me." His voice is husky, his grip tightening on her arms.

"Who said it was a game?" Her voice is breathless.

He takes a in take of breath.

He lets go of one of her hands to touch her lips..

When his eyes fall on Crona's hand..

His face falls to a deep scowl and he pulls off of her.

He looks so pissed off now as he looks away and glares.

His breathing is uneven.

"Ragnarok?" Maka frowns a bit disappointed.

He doesn't look at her.

"..He's about to fucking wake up." He bows his head and Crona's body goes limp, falling beside her.

Ragnarok reappears, leaning against the wall next to the bed, that deep glare on his face.

His eyes are on fire.

What's up with him?

Before she can ask Crona groans next to her.

"M-Maka?" Crona sits up, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. "I-Is it morning already?"

"Yup, good morning sleeping beauty." She smirks at how he flusters, she leans in and gives him a kiss. "You sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah.." His gaze shifts a little as he frowns. " I-I don't know why I have a head ache though.."

Crona gives Ragnarok a look but he just glares back.

Now the pink haired boy doesn't look to happy.

"What activity do you want to do today Crona?" Maka grabs his hand to get his glare to fall.

"U-Um.." His gaze shifts. "Maybe we should-

"Do gym." Ragnarok cuts Crona off as he walks closer to the two.

"E-EW Ragnaork." Crona wines. "N-No gym sucks!"

"You just don't like gym because your to weak to do shit." Ragnarok grunts and crosses his arms. " I want to have a fucking rematch with that blue haired kid. You two where embarrassing to fucking watch, so this time Crona let me have a go at it."

"Ok, we'll do gym then." Maka smirks at the raven haired boy. "I want to kick his ass too. That would be fucking awesome."

"B-But I want to do a activity with you to Maka." Crona pouts with those puppy dog eyes causing Ragnarok's eye to twitch.

"Well we do two activities right? Well what do you want to do Crona?"

"..H-How about art?" Crona offers his gaze shifting.

"Sounds good so..gym first and then art." Maka smiles at the two.

They give each other a look.

"..H-How about we do..art first then gym?" Crona grabs her hand.

"No, we're doing fucking gym first." Ragnarok snaps as he marches over.

"Does it really matter what activity we do first?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Y-Yeah Ragnarok it doesn't even matter so w-we're doing art first."

"Bitch you're the one trying to change what she said! She fucking said gym first!"

"M-Maka?" Crona looks at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"To be honest Crona it would be more logical to do gym first because it's before we eat, if we did it after we could get a cramp or..puke." Maka remembers her puking at gym..she can't help but to smirk as she remembers who she puked on.

"In you fucking face Crona." Ragnarok smirks at the other boy getting his eye to twitch.

"B-But Maka!..u-um.." Crona's eyes shift as he tries to think of something before his eyes light up. "W-When have we ever followed logic? W-We're in a insane asylum after all..s-so why follow logic now?"

Maka blinks.

"..Hmm I didn't think about it like that.." Maka puts a hand to her chin. "We are in a asylum..so maybe we should do what isn't logical.."

"Fuck no, I don't care if it's logical or not, we're doing gym first!"

"Y-You just don't know when to quit do you Ragnarok?"

"Bitch I can say the same about you!"

"Come on guys.." Maka groans, holding her head in her hands. "..Do you really have to fight about this? And so early in the morning?."

"It's fucking one in the afternoon!"

"I-I'm sorry Maka.." Crona frowns as he moves over towards her and starts to massage her temples. "I-I didn't mean to give you a head ache."

"It's ok.." Maka sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. "..Alright look. We're going to do gym first then art only because I don't feel like puking my guts out again."

"Y-You puked your guts out! G-Gah! Maka are you alright?!" Crona grabs a hold of her and starts shaking her, looking at her with those pale blue eyes.

"No I'm not alright Crona." Maka dead pans. " I have no guts."

"N-No guts! Aggh!" Crona grabs his hair and tugs in dismay.

"..Is he fucking serious?" Ragnarok grumbles when he sees the amused smile forming on her lips as she looks at the other boy. "Crona your such a dumb ass."

"It's ok.." Maka takes his hands off his hair after he looks close to passing out. "I have my guts. 'Puking my guts out' is just another figure of speech."

"I-I hate those things so much!" Crona sighs but it's half out of relief and half out of frustration.

"I know." Maka giggles as she pinches his cheek causing him to blush.

"Way to treat him like a fucking baby." Ragnarok grunts as he looks away and glares.

"Aw what's wrong Raggy? You want your cheeks pinched too?"

"Hell no, I don't want you touching my face with those ratchet ass hands."

"You didn't have a problem with that yesterday." Maka can't stop this statement from coming from her lips.

Ragnarok tenses and sends her such a dark glare but..his cheeks are slightly tinted.

Crona doesn't look happy at all.

"..W-What happened yesterday?" Crona looks between the two, his eyes shaking and when he catches the pink on Ragnarok's face..

His grip tightens on his arm..sending him a dark glare that surprises Maka.

Maka can't really speak..she knows she shouldn't have said that but..it just came out.

Have you ever had that moment when..you say something and you don't know why the fuck you did?

Well Maka's having that moment.

She really wishes she had some Twix right now.

"Well?" Crona snaps but he isn't looking at her..his attention is completely on Ragnarok.

"Don't fucking snap at me like that Crona." The raven haired boy snarls, him returning the dark glare.

"Then answer the question! What happened yesterday?" Crona's voice is raising, and his grip on his arm tightening..

Maka's seen Crona angry before..at Justin and Kid but..some thing is different about this glare..about the way he's speaking.

"Alright you want to know what fucking happened?! Maka fucking ki-"

The door opens.

And Maka has never been so grateful for this door opening like she now..

Crona's and Ragnarok's glare fall off each other as they look towards the door.

Girko walks in with an irritated look on his face.

"Aw what the hell!" His eye twitches as his brown eyes fall on Maka and Crona..the two teenagers still in bed. "Fucking again? How the hell do you keep getting in here?!"

"We told you Crona is a magic-"

"He's not a fucking magician!" Girko takes a deep breath and rubs his temples. "You know what? I don't care. Did you fucking mess up the sheets again? If you did I'm going to be pissed."

"Your always pissed Girko." Maka grunts.

"More fucking pissed off then usual! I'm not having the best day right now, Justin is fucking driving me crazy!"

"Trying to get out of his room?" Maka raises an eye brow, ignoring how her stomach turns at his name.

"You could say that, I don't know what his fucking deal is." Girko grumbles. "Stein put me with that crazy kid to fucking make my job hell."

"Oh!" Maka jumps up suddenly causing Crona and Girko to tense as she grins so largely.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"M-Maka?"

Her grin only grows causing them to sink away a little at how dangerous the glint in her eyes are.

"The time has come Girko.." She speaks so seriously, her eyes locking on his..

The message is past.

"..You fucking mean..?" Girko's eyes widen a little.

"Oh I mean.." Maka closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Time to make Stein drink your piss! Muhahaha!"

Maka leans her head back, laughing evilly.

"M-Maka your scaring me." Crona eyes shake sightly. "Are you-"

"FUCK YEAHHHH!" Girko roars with her causing Crona to scream in alarm. "Time to get this fucking ass hole back for this shit! He's finally going to drink my fucking piss! Fuck yeah!"

Maka and Girko laugh evilly, rubbing their hands together.

Crona shirves as he looks at the both of them.

"W-What's happening right now? I-I'm so confused!" Crona tugs at his hair in distress.

Suddenly the two stop laughing causing Crona to tense up.

"Girko take us to his coffee..we're going to help you in your mission to make Stein drink your piss..because well..we fucking hate that ass hole." Maka crosses her arms and smirks at the man.

"Hell, I think I have a fucking plan that will work this time!" He grins largely. "I'll just need you to take a fucking picture of his face..man this is going to be fucking sick!"

"As long as I get to witness it with my own eyes I don't give a fuck what we do!" Maka grabs Crona's hand and pulls the trembling boy closer to Girko. "Lets go!"

"Hold the fuck up." Girko suddenly grumbles as he looks over towards her bed. "Did you fucking mess up the sheets? i know how much you like to molest your boy toy."

"W-we didn't mess up the-"

"Yeah we did." Maka grunts causing Girko's glare to get deeper and Crona to squeak. "Well I should say Crona messed up the sheets..but not in the way your thinking."

"What the fuck are you-"

"Crona had a accident." Maka suppresses the smirk on her face when Crona's mouth drops, his face getting so red. "So yeah, have fun with that. Your day is going to be filled with piss isn't it? Your going to have a pisstastic day Girko!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"M-Maka!" Crona wines, his face so red. "I-I don't do that anymore!"

Maka blinks.

"Anymore?"

Crona's eyes get wide.

"I-I can explain!" He cries shaking his hands frantically, defensively.

"Someone better get fucking explaining! I don't want to clean up fucking piss!"

"But Girko your having a pisstastic day-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Your about to have a fucking pisstastic day! Stein's first but watch it you'll be next!"

"Your piss can't be as bad as your shit face."

Girko's face gets hot and his eye twitches so bad as he opens his mouth.

"Hey."

He stops to give her a odd look.

"Hey."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm just playing. Crona didn't piss the bed."

"A-And I was just playing too..I-I've never peed in my bed.." Crona chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

Maka and Girko give him a dead pan look causing the boy to tense.

"Uh huh."

"Sure kid."

"I-I mean it!" Crona cries, shaking his hands, his face so red.

"I think it's cute you use to pee the bed Crona."

"I-I didn't pee the bed!" Crona flusters, looking away and huffing. "I-i've never done that before!"

"I have." Maka speaks bluntly, Crona whipping his head towards her to look at her in shock. "I use to a lot actually when I was younger..you know how I'm scared of the dark..yeah the lights would go off and..well so would my bladder"

"Y-You peed the bed because you were scared?" When she nods Crona's eyes flash as he cups her cheeks, pulling her face close to his. "I-I know how that is..the truth is I really did use to pee the bed! And for the same reason as you! S-So don't real bad..I-I know the pains of a bed wetter."

"I'm glad you understand me." Maka can't help her smirk as she balls up her fist. "Bed wetters unite!"

"G-Gah are you going to hit me?" Crona flinches away from her.

"No, touch your fist with mine..it's like a hand shake." Maka smiles as she holds out her fist towards him. "Come on Crona! Bed wetters unite!"

Crona blinks.

He looks down at his hand as he balls it into a shaky fist.

Crona brings it slowly towards her..biting his lip as if this was the most serious thing ever.

His shaky fist finally barely touches hers-

"_Boom!_" Maka shouts as she opens her hand and makes a sizzle sound.

"G-Gah b-boom? W-What exploded?! W-Was it your hand? O-Oh god did I do that?!" Crona wheezes in panic as he tugs at his hair before he grabs her, looking at her with so much concern.

_"Boom!"_

"G-Gah! Another one? What's happening!" He shakes her. "T-Tell me what's happening!"

"_Boom!"_

Crona yelps and falls back on his butt this time.

Maka can't help but to crack up now..holding her stomach.

Crona pouts as he sees her hand that's ok..but soon he's smiling..and then he's laughing with her.

"You two are fucking weird." Girko grunts.

"Says the guy who's obsessed with making another man drink his piss."

"Fuck you bitch!" He gives her the middle finger.

Maka chuckles returning it..

She can't help but to feel someone is missing out on the fun..

Maka turns around to look at Ragnaork..a little surprise he hasn't had anything to say..

The raven haired boy is staring at Girko..

She can't read his expression but..Ragnarok almost seems..puzzled.

When his piercing blue eyes meet her gaze, he glares and looks away.

That odd expression gone in a blink.

* * *

"Operation 'Make Stein drink Girko's piss' engage!" Maka cheers as she punches a fist in the air, tugging at the leash around her body restlessly.

Girko left her and Crona out in the hallway tied to the wall so he could go and do his business in the cup..

But she's to hyped to give a damn.

"That's fucking original." Ragnarok grunts as he reappears beside the two.

He stops as he takes in the leash that is holding both Crona and Maka.

He smirks.

"R-Ragnarok don't even start." Crona sighs as he tugs at his leash.

"Start what? I was just going to say it's very fitting for you two." He chuckles. "Some one had to put you to bitches on a leash."

"F-Fuck you." Crona gives him a shaky middle finger.

Ragnarok and Crona glare at each other only to stop to look at Maka who hasn't made a comment.

Maka is steady bouncing from foot to foot..her eyes lighting up.

She is ready for this shit..

She is so fucking ready!

"What the hell is up with you?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow when she turns and looks at him with that large grin.

"We're fucking about to make him drink Girkio's piss! This is going to be so fucking epic! Aren't you two excited?!"

"Y-Yeah.." Crona smiles nervously.

"I like the idea of getting back at this ass hole just like the next guy but you don't see me hoping all over the fucking place like i'm on crack."

"Fuck you Ragnarok~" She gives him her middle finger but she can't stop grinning. "Crona do you have the camera ready?!"

"Eep!" Crona tenses when she grabs a hold of his shoulders and shakes him excitedly. "I-I do but y-your going to make me drop it Maka!"

"Fuck yeah we got the camera ready!" Maka roars, punching the air releasing Crona who sighs in relief.

"Calm the fuck down!" Ragnarok snaps but..his lips twitch up into that amused smirk as he watches the girl bounce around.

"Y-Your really happy about this.." Crona smiles at the girl, watching at how her lips stay into that smile and how her eyes are bright.

"Hell yeah! Aren't you?" Maka turns around to look at him.

"Y-Yeah..h-he deserves all of Girko's piss." Crona nods as he holds the camera out so seriously.

"He deserves more then this Crona but this will have to fucking do!" She tugs at her leash. " He deserves to be locked in the sewage where he can feel at home with all the other pieces of shit."

"H-He deserves to be crushed by a fat man...w-who hasn't showered!" Crona adds that last part proudly.

"He fucking deserves to have all those stitches ripped out of his face, have salt shoved inside the wounds, stitch that shit back up, then to get fucking hit by a buss for mentally challenged people!" Ragnarok growls joining in.

Crona and Maka look at him with wide eyes, with their mouths open for a moment.

"Hell yeah!" Crona and Maka cheer, both nodding their heads at the raven haired boy.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about Ragnarok!"

"Y-Your so creative.." Crona pouts.

"Fuck yeah I am." Ragnarok grins at them. "You don't fuck with me and this ass hole has been since we have been stuck here. He has no damn respect and if I had my fucking body I'd be setting his ass on fire."

"To be honest that sadistic dick would probably like that." Maka grumbles. "I see him as one of those people to fucking like pain."

Crona blushes and looks away at that.

"No he fucking just likes putting others threw pain. All his patients are to him is.." Ragnaork starts.

"Fucking experiments." Maka and Ragnarok grunt at the same time.

The two smirk at each other causing Crona to shift.

"Now he's are fucking experiment." Maka cheers. "Let's see how this ass hole likes it!"

"F-For every medication he's prescribed on me.." Crona takes a deep breath. "T-This time we're prescribing him a heavy dosage of Girko's piss."

"Fuck yeah Crona!" Maka grabs his hand and chuckles. "Good one."

Crona blushes and smiles looking down at their hands together.

Ragnarok glares and looks away.

"Alright got the fucking coffee and it's 'special' ingredient." Girko walks out of a room with a coffee cup in his hands and a sharp grin on his face. "It's time to fucking make him drink this! The ass hole will be coming around here any moment, so you two are going to hide behind the nurses cart right?"

"Yeah got it!" They kneel behind it to demonstrate. "And I got a perfect plan on how to make him drink it!"

"Bitch I got my own plan." Girko grunts and smirks. 'I got this!"

'You have failed all the other times." Maka grunts.

"I got it this time." Girko smirks. "Watch and learn. This is how you get a asshole to drink piss."

Maka and Crona give each other a look as Ragnaork kneels next to Maka.

Crona gives him a look which Ragnarok returns but Maka isn't paying attention.

Her eyes are on Girko.

* * *

_Operation 'Get Stein to drink Girko's piss; original Girko style._

Stein walks down the hallway of the asylum, his back is straight and his gaze sharp.

He's having a good day.

The patients seem to be behaving and he has gone threw the day with out anything crazy happening.

Now for his daily coffee.

Coffee is what keeps him up in those late night hours of research and work.

And it's extremely helpful here to keep his nerves in tack..and his mind.

It keeps him focus and if he's focus he doesn't have to worry about..

The madness.

It's always there..trying to work it's way back inside him and take over.

But he gave away that life style..and became a mental doctor just to see if there was a way to cure it..

To cure madness..

So far..he's come short.

But he won't give up.

He won't go back to who he use to be.

He lost everyone..destroyed everyone..ripped them a part only to put them back together.

But when he put them back together they never were the same.

No, he has left his mark on the world but no one would ever know who he really is.

The world is his experiment..with everything being his test subject.

These patients..those kids..his own wife-

Stein stops and grips his chest..

His glasses glare hiding how much his eyes are shaking.

His own wife..or should he say ex wife?

A large grin rips out into his face, threatening to rip open the stitches on his face.

She was his greatest experiment..oh yes.

And she was a willing test subject..thinking she loved him..letting him rip her a part.

..Love.

He will never understand the concept.

Never understand why she let him cut her open at night so he could feel her blood soak his hands..

Or why she would stay around him when she witness with her own eyes the first day they met him dissect a cat? Ripping it's heart out to examine the small organ.

Everyone was afraid of him.

Why couldn't she have been?

But she wasn't.

She wanted to be around him..

She loved him.

Stein's grin falls..and he holds his face in his hands.

She is the reason he feels regret..

Why he is even here.

She had faith in him..

And he destroyed her.

Then he ran away from what he had done..leaving everything behind.

He had caused a disease that he had no cure for.

He needs to stop thinking about this..

Or he will go mad.

He needs his coffee.

Stein gets himself together before he starts to walk again..his mind still not in the right place.

"Hey Stein!"

The man looks up to see Girko smiling at him, holding a coffee in his hands.

"Hello.." He goes to walk past him but he steps in his way.

"You going to get some coffee? I just got the last one, the damn machine broke!" Girko growls at this.

"You must be kidding.." Stein can feel a panic raise but he suppresses it.

"I'm not but.." Girko looks at him a moment and Stein wonders if he can see the panic in his expression. "You can have mine if you want I know how much you need your coffee!"

He smiles friendly and holds out his cup.

Stein stares at it..

He needs coffee but..

He doesn't trust Girko.

Stien knows how mad he is he set him up with the dangerous patients..

"Thank you Giriko but i'll be fine." Stein pasts him. "I'll check the machine and see if I can fix it."

"This coffee is fucking awesome man! it has cream!" The man protests.

"I'll have my own cream." Stein closes the door to the staff lunch room.

"Fuck!" Girko cusses when he knows Stein can no longer hear him.

"Good job Girko." Maka grunts as she peeks out from where she's hiding. "That plan was genius."

"Look he's going to take it!" Girko's eye twitches. " I broke the fucking machine, and the man is obsessed with coffee! It's going to work!"

"Yourbetter hope it does." Maka growls. "We want to see this and we're kneeling on this hard floor and are fucking knees hurt!"

"Y-Yeah!" Crona chimes in looking at the other man with a pout.

"Deal with it!" Girko snaps back.

"You two are just wimps." Ragnarok grunts beside Maka.

"Fuck you Ragnarok."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Girko gives her a odd look.

"Uh-"

"H-He's coming back!" Crona squeaks.

Maka and Crona duck back down.

"When you said it was broken you weren't kidding.." Stein comes out of the room and gives him a hard look. "Looks like someone took a hammer to it and smashed it."

"I know right? Fucking ass holes a swear." Girko growls and shakes his head. "There's no way you can fix it, it's totaled."

"..Yeah." Stein gets this weird look in his eyes.

"But you can have mine." Girko smiles at him again and holds it out. "I know your serious about coffee so take it. I don't like it that much anyway."

"Then why did you get it?" Stein's eyes narrow.

"Because I can. It's free." He shrugs.

"I'll fine coffee else where thank you." Stein walks past him. "That isn't the only coffee machine in the asylum Girko."

He leaves.

"Good fucking job Girko." Maka grunts.

"Bitch fuck you! How was I suppose to know there are more coffee machines?!"

"Now that you failed.." Maka smirks as she points a finger to herself. "It's time for me to-"

"I-I have a idea!" Crona suddenly jumps up, his eyes lighting.

"Y-You do?" Maka looks up at the boy in surpise.

"y-yeah..u-um..I don't know if it's good but.." Crona shifts under her gaze not so confident seeming now.

"Well tell me Crona!" Maka stands up with the other boy. "We can do your idea next."

"R-Really?" Crona blushes darkly.

"Don't do his idea! Crona's a fucking dumb ass he'll ruin everything." Ragnaork grunts as he stands up with them.

"I believe in Crona." Maka turns and looks at Ragnarok catching how his eye is twitching.

When she look back at the pink haired boy..he's smiling at her..with his cheeks tinted.

"..T-Thank you Maka.." He gets closer to her-

"Are you two going to fucking make out or are we going to get Stein to drink my piss." Girko grunts.

Crona squeaks and Maka gives him her middle finger.

Ragnarok just glares at Crona and Maka's hands.

* * *

_Operation get stein to drink Girko's piss; Crona Gorgon style._

Stein sighs in the elevator..his fingers are starting to twitch.

He needs coffee now.

He doesn't believe for one second that Girko didn't have anything to do with the machine being busted up.

That male nurse has been pushing him to his limit.

Stein will have his job.

The elevator doors open and he walks out into the lobby.

If Alice was still here he would have just paged her to make him a coffee but..

She was fired.

Stein takes deep breaths as he gets to the door behind the front desk.

He hears the elevator doors open behind him but he doesn't turn around.

He needs coffee.

Suddenly there's a scream from behind him.

It's loud and it makes his ears pop.

"What now?" Stein growls as he turns around and runs out of the room.

He's greeted by..a odd sight.

Crona sits on the floor of the lobby screaming, his body jerking..

Stein's senses pick up and he forgets all about the coffee.

He has to help his patient. has to find out what is going on..to analyze this.

"Crona what's wrong? How did you get out of your room?" Stein stops in front of the screaming boy.

"I-I'm dying!" Crona wheezes out as if he's speaking with his dying breath.

"I highly doubt your dying Crona. You are just going threw a seizure-"

"No I'm dying!" The boy protests as he jerks. "T-There's only one thing you can do to save me!"

"Oh?" Stein raises an eyebrow at how the boy reaches behind his back.

"D-Drink this coffee and I won't die!" Crona holds out a cup of coffee his body still twisting painfully looking.

"Coffee?" Stein blinks as he recognizes the same cup from before.

This is Girko's coffee.

"Oh hey Stein." Giriko runs up to the two and chuckles nervously as he grabs a hold of Crona causing the boy to stop screaming. "Sorry about him. He was so upset thinking your not going to get your coffee he came running after you and he was to fast that I lost him for a moment! I got him now!"

Girko drags the boy away that's still holding the coffee in his hands.

Stein blinks.

...Girko is pushing it.

How stupid does Girko think he is?

But to use a patient..he should get dissected for this..

Stein's lips rip out into a smirk and he has to cover them with his hands.

He needs coffee.

And he needs it now.

Stein runs into the back room.

* * *

"Good job dumb ass! You just made me seem like a total jack ass!" Girko growls as he throws Crona behind the lobby couch where Maka is hiding.

"Don't call him a dumb ass, he still did better then you!" Maka snaps as she hugs Crona from behind. "I thought your idea was funny Crona and it pissed Girko off so that's a plus."

"Y-You still liked it even though it didn't work?" He looks at her with those eyes..

"Of course, it was still awesome." She pecks his nose and he blushes.

"Crona sucked fucking ass!" Ragnarok snaps next to her getting her to give him a look.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"Y-yeah Ragnarok." Crona snaps back.

"Funny you should say that." A devilish smirk rips out on his face causing Crona to cling to her. "I have a fucking idea of my own to try out."

"Oh? Well let's hear it." Maka smirks with him.

"..Who the hell are you two talking to?" Girko raises his eye brow at the two.

"I'm not saying shit. Everyone watch and learn. This is how you fucking get someone back." Ragnarok points a finger to himself, giving her that smirk.

"We'll see." Maka smirks back.

Crona pulls her closer looking at the two with a pout.

* * *

_Operation get Stein to drink Girko's piss; unexpected, badass mother fucker Ragnarok style._

Stein walks out of the back room and into the lobby with his fresh cup of coffee.

He sighs.

Finally.

He's going to enjoy his own cup of coffee..filled with cream and so hot it's almost burning his hand.

He can't wait.

Stein lifts up the cup closer to his lips..

Just for the coffee to splash out into his face.

And it burns.

If not for him wearing glasses he could have gone blind.

Stein growls in pain as he holds his face and starts to run around.

His skin feels like it's melting.

He runs back into the room, cussing up a storm.

* * *

"Holy shit." Girko speaks up first after witnessing that. "What the fuck just happened?"

Ragnarok reappears next to Maka with a large smirk on his face.

"How the hell was that suppose to get him to drink Girko's piss?" Maka looks over at him.

"It wasn't." He grunts. "I just wanted to throw fucking hot coffee in his face. Bitch was in pain, that's better then getting him to just drink piss."

"B-But the operation is to get him to drink piss!" Crona protests. "Y-You failed Ragnarok."

"Bitch so did you! My idea was a lot better then yours!"

"..You threw coffee in Stein's face..' A smirk rips out into her face.

And soon she's laughing.

Ragnarok's glare falls and he grins at her, seemly pleased at this.

"Fuck yeah I did!" He chuckles with her. "Bitch didn't see it coming either!"

"I didn't even see that coming! God that was awesome!"

"Yeah because I'm fucking awesome, unlike Crona here."

Crona gives him his middle finer which the other boy returns.

"I shouldn't have gave you that complement. I don't want your head to get any fatter."

"Bitch fuck you, you're the one who should be worried about getting fatter!"

"Seriously who the fuck are you two talking to?" Girko looks between Maka and Crona.

They just give each other a look.

"Whatever I don't care." Girko sighs as he stands up. "Well we tried everything and after what the hell just happened I doubt he's going to want any coffee for the rest of today.."

"Y-Yeah we all tried.." Crona frowns and stands up.

"Getting him to drink piss isn't that big of a deal." Ragnarok stands up with Croan and Girko.

"Ahem!" Maka clears her throat when they all started to walk away.

"What?" They all look back at her.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"..." They all look at her blankly.

"Me you ass holes!" Maka's eye twitches.

"G-Gah! S-Sorry Maka I wasn't thinking!" Crona looks in a panic.

"I didn't fucking forget." Ragnarok grunts. "I just knew you would suck ass like Crona so what's the point?"

"I really doubt you could do it." Girko crosses his arms. "It's about time for your fist activity for today anyway."

"I fucking got this." Maka takes a deep breath before a large smirk rips out on her face. "I'm going to show you how to get the job done."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to get Stein to drink my piss in less then 10 minutes?" Girko scoffs skeptical.

"Easy.." Makea rubs her hands together.. "All I need is Crona..and his magic powers."

"E-Eh?" Crona tilts his head confused.

Maka's smirk grows so large..a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Everyone sinks away from her.

* * *

_Operation get Stein to drink Giriko's piss; last resort; Maka Albarn style._

Stein sits down on the couch in the lobby, still wiping his face with a cold rag.

He is done with coffee..

That little incident was enough to get him focused.

Stein leans his head back a moment..trying to calm down.

The coffee spilling on him like that was weird..

There was no way it could have just happened..

Maybe that was just his madness and he threw the coffee on himself.

He doesn't know.

Stein sighs as he picks up his class of water and closes his eyes.

Water will do just fine.

His throat is dry and he just really needs something refreshing.

Stein takes a greedy gulp of it..

Only to spit whatever he didn't swallow out, dropping the cup.

He coughs, the taste still in his mouth..

That water tasted like..

Coffee and piss.

Stein hears something like cheering..and saw the flash of a camera..

But when he looks around..

He's alone in here..

The doctor holds his head in his hands..

Maybe he really is going insane again.

Well this isn't good..not at all..

He's going to slip..and anyone in his way will be ripped a part.

Just like her.

Stein chuckles to himself as the elevator door opens and closes..

He doesn't even look to see who just got on..

He's in his own little world now.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit you did it!" Girko shakes Crona in the elevator looking at him with wide eyes. "You are a fucking magician!"

"Y-Yup..I-I told you." Crona sighs, trying to hide how much this man scares him. "Y-You should never doubt a great magician like myself."

Make is suppressing her smirk but Ragnarok is straight cracking up beside her.

"Hell like I won't!" He grins at him as the elevator door opens and they walk out. "I can't believe he fucking finally drunk it! Fuckkk yeah!"

"I told you I got this." Maka smirks at the two boys.

"What the fuck ever." Ragnarok grunts but he's still smirking.

"G-Great plan Maka." Crona smiles at her, his eyes lighting up. "Y-You we're amazing!"

"Of course I was!" Maka sighs in contentment..in victory.

She had killed two birds with one stone.

She got Crona to point and act like it was him doing what she herself was doing with her powers.

As soon as Stein was about to take a drink of that water..

Maka took the water out of the cup and replaced it with the piss coffee..

Girko was amazed with Crona..

So now he thinks he's a magician.

He doesn't know she's a witch.

And Stein got a mouth full of piss.

Everyone wins.

"You just think you're the shit since you got your powers." Ragnarok grunts.

"I am the shit!" Make grins.

"You look like shit."

"P-Please Ragnarok." Crona flips his hair. "M-Maka looks like an angel."

"Aw thank you." She pecks crona on the cheek. "see ragnaork? i look like an angel."

"Yeah, an angelic shit." Rangaork looks away from the two and glares.

"You two did good too." Make smiles at them. "Crona your plan was fun and Ragnarok's yours was awesome! Stein didn't know what hit him!"

"We fucking hit him." Ragnarok speaks when she grabbed his hand.

"Together." Maka smirks as she holds both Crona and Ragnarok hands.

Crona smiles at her..but it falls when his eyes fall on Ragnarok.

They give each other a look.

* * *

"I-I can't believe we're here again.." Crona winces as he looks around at all the machines in the gym, and winkles his nose at the smells. "A-And Ragnarok's not even here.."

"He will be, he said he had to do something.."Maka's eyes fall on the bench across from them and her eye twitches. "What I can't believe is this ass hole is here again!"

Justin sits on the bench..smirking at her.

Of course he's fucking here.

He's like her stalker or something.

"Y-Yeah..and.." Crona eyes the blue haired boy and the twitchy one.

The same people are in here from last time.

Crona's face gets a bit pale when he looks at Black Star who is bench pressing three times his weight.

The blued headed monkey hasn't spotted them out yet..but of course Justin has.

And that blonde boy's smirk..she hates it so fucking much.

In a way Maka is happy he's here.

Today is a rematch after all..

A rematch against him and Black Star.

And this time they are going to win.

"I'm back." Ragnarok reappears beside them and stretches.

"Where the hell you been?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Warming up." He smirks. "I just ran around the asylum fucking four times in two minutes."

"Well damn! This match is as good as ours." Maka smirks.

"B-Big deal." Crona grumbles as he grips his other arm with the other.

"I don't see you running anywhere close to that in two minutes." Ragnarok snaps.

"..I-I bet I could." Crona huffs.

"That's why a fucking turtle would past you. Now give me your body." Ragnarok gets closer to Crona..

The pink haired boy looks at Maka.

He looks reluctant about it and he opens his mouth..

But Ragnarok disappears in side him.

Crona's body jerks and he bows his head.

"Look who's here!" Black Star laughs annoyingly as he walks over to the two with that conceited grin. His eyes light up when they fall on Crona. "Hey babe, I knew you missed me! Can't keep away from your god can you?"

Black Star rubs Crona's cheek.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Crona grabs his hand before he punches the boy in the face.

The force sends the blue haired boy back and he falls on his butt, looking up at Crona with surprise.

Crona, or should she say Ragnarok, is glaring down at the boy waiting for him to get back up..

Maka thinks a fight is about to break out but instead..

Blood drips from Black Stars nose..

But Ragnarok didn't hit there.

"Hot damn!" Black Star gets this goofy grin on his face as he stands back up wiping the blood from his nose. "You can fucking throw a punch! Good, a god doesn't need a weak girl, a big god like me needs a big strong woman who can hold her own..and damn that punch! I approval!" He gives the boy a wink.

"What the hell are you fucking talking about?" Ragnarok growls, his eye twitching. " Crona isn't a fucking girl he-"

"Crona isn't a girl." Black Star walks closer, getting in the other boy's face. "Crona is a grown ass woman that I would like to-"

Ragnarok punches him in the face again.

"Get the fuck away from him you fucking creep!"

"..I think.." Black Star's eyes get wide as he touches his cheek. "I totally got a fucking boner."

The look on Ragnarok's face..

Maka can't even describe it.

She cracks up not being able to help it.

She laughs so hard she snorts.

"Bitch this isn't fucking funny!" Ragnarok snaps before he glares at the boy who is staring at him with that goofy smile. " What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Baby nothing is wrong with me..everything is right with this god." Black star smirks as he rubs his abs threw his gown. "I got the full package and a heavenly staff if you know what I mean-"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Ragnarok roars only for Maka to grab a hold of him before he charges.

"If..you fight him..we won't get to rematch.." Maka wheezes out between laughter.

"Fine!" Ragnarok shoves her off and takes a deep breath. "Look, we're having a fucking rematch in track and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh and competitive." Black star's eyes narrow now to a dangerous glint. "I like you a lot Crona but I'm not going easy on you. Now's the time to turn away."

"You don't scare me bitch."

"You should be, I am a god after all. I will destroy you-"

"You can't destroy shit." Ragnarok scoffs, crossing his arms. "You can't even beat me at track."

"We'll find out won't we?!" Black Star roars as he runs over to the door that's guarded with a nurse.

"Lets do this." Maka smirks as she reaches over and grabs his hand.

Ragnarok tries to take his hand from hers but she keeps a firm grip.

He grumbles and looks away but doesn't try to take his hand from hers anymore as they walk towards the blue haired boy.

Justin is already making his way to the group..

Because he already knows.

This is a rematch.

Ragnarok gives Justin a dark glare and he tights the grip on her hand..pulling her closer..almost protectively.

Justin doesn't look at him..he just looks at her.

And he smirks.

This boy has some balls.

And he's about to lose them.

"Yahoo! Lets do this!" Black Star screams out after the doors are open and he runs out to the field with his baton.

"Who's going to run first? Black star is probably going to be the first one on their team." Maka looks over at Ragnarok.

His glare is still on Justin..who is still smirking at Maka.

"..You run first with dick one and I'll stay with dick two." He growls and his grip on her hand tightens. "I don't want you being stuck with this ass hole."

"Aw Raggy you care so much~" Maka gives him a wink.

"Bitch don't start that shit!" His eye twitches as they stop behind the white line. "We have a race to fucking win and I'm not losing."

"Ready to lose twiddle dee and twiddle dum?" Black star snorts, his nose flaring making him look like a pig.

Maka and Ragnarok look at each other.

"Did he just fucking call us..?"

"I think he just did.."

"Fuck you." Ragnarok and Maka give him there middle finger.

"And that's double the fuck you's! you just got doubled fucked bitch!" Maka punches the air.

"Don't fucking do that." Ragnarok snaps. "Your ruining it."

They all stop what there doing when they hear screaming.

Maka turns around to see that twitchy guy running to the side of the track.

"What the fuck?" Ragnarok watches him as he stops.

"I-I'm tired of standing on the side lines.." The boy finally speaks and Maka's eyes widen a little. "I'm about to do what I was born to do.."

"Sit your ass down!" Black star grunts. "Go and-"

"No!" The twitchy guy screams causing them to wince. "No one likes you Black star, you and Justin so this is my way of saying..well..f-fuck you."

The boy strikes a pose, sticking his hip out as he nods over to a nurse who looks amused.

The nurse turns on the radio.

"This is for you Crona! a-and for your girl." The twitchy guy turns his back to them and bows his head. "Beat their asses."

The song 'hollaback girl' starts to play loudly, it sounding threw all the speakers..

And this boy is dancing to it.

"_Uh huh this my shit all the girls stomp your feet like this~.." _The boy is stomping his feet, popping his hip, jumping up and down..but twitching at the same time.

Maka watches him in awe..

The dance is cute really.

He has his own way of twitchy dancing and Maka can't help but to smile.

"Look at that Ragnarok." Maka chuckles. "We have are own cheer leader."

"Yeah apparently." He gives the boy a odd look as he pops his ass. "I really don't want to fucking run to this shit though, what the hell?"

"I like this song!" Maka starts to try to copy the twitchy boy's moves only for Ragnarok to put a hand on her shoulder.

"No..just no." He shakes his head. "Leave the dancing to fucking Mc Jagger over there."

"Hmtp!" Maka crosses her arms and pouts but when she watches the boy dance she smiles again. "Whoo get it!"

"I knew he was a fag." Black star grunts.

"Your fucking one to talk." Both Maka and Ragnarok snap.

"I'm 100 % straight I don't know what the fuck your talking about." Black star laughs annoyingly. "I bet you wish I was gay bitch so I won't take your woman but it's going to happen. Just you watch."

"A boy should not dance like a woman." Justin watches the boy and wrinkles his nose. "it's repulsive."

"Justin your fucking face is repulsive." Maka snaps sending this boy a glare. "You two are just jealous because we have a fucking cheerleader and all you two have is body odor and crooked teeth."

"How dare you!" Justin puts a hand over his mouth, his eyes lighting up in offense. "I do not have cooked teeth!"

"And my body odor is heavenly!"

"Let's just fucking start this!" Ragnarok growls.

"Langue." Justin tsks and Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"Ready to lose bitch?" Black star smirks at Maka as they both get ready on the white line.

"Nope, I'm about to leave you in the dust. I'm not sick no more." Make starts to stretch, she bends down to touch her toes.

She gets kicked in the back of her leg causing her to fall on one knee.

"Don't fucking do that shit." Ragnarok snaps from behind her.

"What's wrong can't handle my ass?"

"Yeah because it's about to fucking crush me."

"I agree with the demon, lay off the food glutton." Justin smirks at her. " 'It is not good to eat much honey proverbs 25:27' Being fat makes you lazy which in turn leads to death..you should be a bit more careful girl."

"Hey ass hole." Ragnarok snaps grabbing a hold of Justin's robe, pulling the boy close to him with a dangerous look on his face. " I can call her a fat bitch because she's my fat bitch but you can't say shit. Don't even fucking look at her, and I swear you fucking touch her I will kill you. You don't want to fucking play games right now, did you forget how I broke your fucking bones the last time?"

"My, my..so defensive of her..just like Crona." Justin sighs. "You have fallen for her just like him..now your trapped in her web..and she will lead you to ruin."

"I can't get anymore fucking ruin then this." He growls, his eyes narrowing. "Stay the fuck out of our business.'

"Now girl, are you enjoying what your doing?" Justin looks behind him to stare at Maka with those soulless eyes. " Your playing with their hearts for you own selfish desires. You can not have them both. They will rip you a part. Jealously is a dangerous thing 'For where jealousy and selfish ambition exist, there will be disorder and every vile practice James 3:16' These boys will be the death of you. How does Crona feel about you and this boy's relationship? He seemed close to breaking yesterday..are you so selfish girl that you would hurt him for this demon-"

"What did I fucking tell you?!" Ragnarok roars as he throws the boy down on the concrete, his breathing is jagged and his eyes on fire. "You don't know shit about me, you don't shit about her, or fucking Crona. Get our names out of your fucking mouth and keep your god damn nose out of are shit! You think your so perfect? Because you know the fucking bible? Bitch your the last thing to perfect! I know the bible to ass hole and it says you don't fucking judge. How can you judge when everyone fucking sins? Your no angel sent from heaven! Your just a dick with his head up his ass!"

"Go back to hell where you belong demon." Justin looks at him boredly, a grin ripping out on his face.

"I'll see you fucking there when I do." Ragnarok flumes.

Make grabs his hand and gives him a squeeze of assurance.

"Don't let him fucking bother you we have a race to win remember?" She looks him in those eyes..

Ragnarok doesn't respond.

"Ready." Justin gets up starting the count down.

"..Are you okay?" Maka frowns..seeing something she doesn't like in his eyes..

It's that emotion close to fear.

He grits his teeth.

"Set."

"Ragnarok." Maka reaches out to touch his face.

"Go!"

"Don't fucking worry about me! Get your ass out there!" Ragnarok growls and pushes her out on the track. "Don't let me the fuck down bitch!"

Maka just takes off running as fast as she can..Black star is already in the lead.

This ass hole is fast.

_"A few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that at because I ain't no hollaback girl. I ain't no hollaback girl~"_

"Move your ass Maka!" She hears Ragnarok roar from behind her and she gives him her middle finger.

She's moving her ass as fast as it can go..and she thinks she's doing pretty good..

But that bubble is popped when she sees how far ahead Black star is..

Ohh Ragnarok is going to be pissed.

Oh well.

Black star passes the baton to Justin.

Maka gets to the restless Ragnarok and as soon as she hands him the baton he takes off.

Ragnarok is so fast.

Maka watches as the boy pushes Crona's body, making him spread his legs as far as they will go, his arms moving like he's on a mission.

Ragnarok passes Justin.

"Fuck yeah! Get it Ragnarok!" Maka cheers jumping up and down.

She's not sure..but she thinks she caught that crooked smile of his.

But she could be seeing things.

_"I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it. People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up~."_

That twitchy boy is still getting it, cheering them on.

Maka doesn't care what Ragnarok says, she starts to dance with him as she sings the song, cheering for the other boy.

"Bitch you can't dance." Black star grunts.

Maka stomps on his foot and he yelps.

"Oops sorry, I can't dance." She grunts with a smirk.

"Go bitch! I got us in the lead!" Ragnarok hands her the baton and she takes off running.

One lap down..two more to go..

They're winning so far.

Maka pumps her legs as fast as they can go, her breathing becoming uneven.

"Go!" She hears Ragnarok roar but in a way..she thinks of it as his cheer.

He's cheering her on.

She hears Black stars foot steps behind her..

Maka picks up the pace.

"_So i'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack. gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out. that's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up~."_

"Oh fuck no!" She hears Black star roar behind her as she hands the baton to Ragnarok.

The boy smirks at her before he takes off running.

"Well hello." Justin looks over at her with those pale blue eyes. "Tell me Maka..how do you feel about yourself? You have hurt your best friend..you crushed that boy don't you know? He's weak now..he may try to hide it but it's all an act. You are hurting Crona, the boy you say you care about..and your playing with the heart of a demon. Nothing good can come out of you living..why don't you just give into Asura? Do the right thing..prove me wrong about you."

"Give in to Asura? Yeah like i'm fucking going to do that! That bastard took my mother from me!" Maka can feel her face get hot, and her voice to raising.

"More of a reason to give in..you will be reunited with her." He smirks just as Black star gives him the baton and he takes off running before Maka can say anything..

Maka feels her fingers twitch.

"Hey what the fuck was he saying to you-" Ragnarok runs to her, looking at her with those eyes.

Maka just takes the baton from him and starts running after Justin..

This fucking ass hole.

She's going to fucking kill him.

Maka pumps her legs to there limit, her eyes on fire as she stares at the back of this asshole.

Justin turns around to smirk at her, his eyes lighting up.

"You hate me don't you? You hate me so much...good, then we're on the same page." He chuckles darkly..Maka can see those three vertical eyes start to light up on the back of his hand. "I know everything girl..what would you like to know? Would you like to know how your mother screamed in pain? Would you like to know how she was alone at her hour of death? Here at the asylum were no one gave a shit? Do you know that she said your name with her last breath-"

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Hot tears of anger fall down her face as she screams, her body moving fast from her anger.

Everything freezes around them.

She no longer hears Ragnarok's cheering, or the music.

Its' quiet.

Maka looks over to see everyone frozen in place..even Ragnarok..his eyes stare at her.

"Ah.. so it's a fight you want." Justin stops and turns around to face her..that large grin ripping out on his face. "Well..." Those eyes light up..and the pupils start to move on there own. "Come at me.."

Maka lets out a cry of anger as she charges for him..those hot tears still falling down her face.

She would make him pay..

Oh she's going to make him fucking pay.

Justin throws a cross in her path..

When that creature comes out she's ready.

She points at the cross and it sets on fire, causing the creature to screech in pain as she past it, her eyes still burning into Justin.

"So your stronger now?.."Justin puts his hands over his eyes..so all she can see is the vertical eyes on his hands and that grin on his face. "But so am I..Asura has given me so much..just so I can lead you to ruin."

"Your fucking dead!" Maka roars as her power comes out of her in the form of blue energy..looking like electric.

Justin just stops it with his hand..and moves it to the side.

"Is this all you can do?" Justin scoffs as he gets down on the ground and places his palms down. " I wonder if you'll make the same scream your mother did..or if you'll have the same pathetic face of fear."

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Make lunches towards him..ready to kill him..

Only for a bunch of scarves to bust out of the ground..grabbing her and wrapping around her..

The grip is so tight..it's crushing her.

She struggles with these things..but it's no use..

It's wrapping around her body..around her neck.

She can't breathe.

"So sad..you never stood a chance." Justin laughs madly throwing his head back. "Your nothing..Medusa can only do so much..and really..this is a blessing for you..if you only knew what she wants out of you..ha..just know your blessed."

Maka can't scream, can't do anything but choke..

She's dying.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!"_ That voice roars and all of a sudden she's engulfed in blue light..

The scarves freeze and turn to ice..

Maka does one final struggle and they shatter..setting her free..

She hits the ground with a cry of pain..falling right on her stomach.

At that moment everything unfreezes..she hears the music again.

"Good job." Justin smirks as he turns and runs.

Maka doesn't get up..

She's hiding her tears.

"Bitch what are you doing?" She hears Ragnarok but she doesn't respond.

"...Maka?" She can hear the concern in his voice..then the anger. "What the hell did he do to you? Maka answer me! Get the fuck up and answer me!"

Make wipes her tears and struggles to get up.

There's a sharp pain in her stomach that causes her to cry out and to fall back down.

"Maka!" Ragnarok calls for her. "Shit I'm coming out there-"

"Don't!" She cries out as she forces herself up..only to fall back down. "..If you come out here we will lose the race!"

"We're going to fucking lose it any way!" Ragnarok watches as Black star passes her.. "Let me fucking come out there you don't-"

"I'm fine!" Maka forces herself up and starts to run..

But she's limping..

Maka calls for her power and the pain melts away.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" She hears Ragnarok snap at Justin, and he's about to beat the shit out of him when Justin gets the baton again and takes off running.

"I'm sorry Ragnarok.." Maka pants as she gets to him and hands him the baton.. "..I let you down."

"No! I can still fucking beat this ass hole! He wants to play fucking dirty alright lets play fucking dirty!" Ragnarok roars as he takes off after Justin..

Ragnarok is fast but..Justin is already half way there..

"You fucking get hurt a lot you know that?" Black star grunts looking over at her.

Maka doesn't respond..her eyes are on Ragnarok.

More then anything she wants them to win..

"You can do it Ragnarok!" She screams. "Go go! You can do it!"

Ragnaork picks up speed..Maka watches in awe as he passes Justin..giving the boy a shove as he goes.

Maka is jumping up and down at this point..

He just has to cross the line..and they win..

"Kick his ass!" Maka roars still cheering for him. "Your almost there!"

Ragnarok passes the white line..

They won.

"You won!" The twitchy guy does a back flip, only to fall wrong and scream..

"You did it!" Maka runs up to the boy and jumps into his arms laughing out in relief.

It's just a race but..

After what happen with that ass hole she could not stand to lose..

No she will kill him.

"I told you I fucking would.." Ragnarok smirks as his arms wrap around her holding her off the ground a little.

"Fuck yeah!" Maka cheers as he lets her down but she doesn't let go of him. She keeps laughing..close to tears.

She hates Justin so fucking much.

Ragnarok grabs her by the chin and lifts her head up roughly.

"..You fucking alright?" He looks at her with those eyes..he has a odd look in them. "..What the fuck happened? You were running one minute..then you were on the fucking floor."

Maka just shakes her head..that smile staying on her face.

"It doesn't matter..it's fucking over Ragnarok..and we won." Maka giggles as a piece of hair gets in her face. "All because of you! I thought we were goners but then you went all bad ass and I was like damn!"

"You didn't suck ass as much as I thought you would." Ragnarok smirks at her..but it's more a smile as he looks at the smile on her face..and the way she's holding on to him.

"I almost cost us the race.."Maka looks down and sighs. "I thought you would have been pissed."

"oh I fucking am." But his voice says other wise.

"..But you won the race so it's all good.." She chuckles slightly but that dies on her lips when he grabs her chin and pulls it up so she's looking at him.

"No, we fucking won the race.." He speaks firmly as he grips her chin a little to tight. "Stop looking all fucking sad we just won the god damn race!"

Maka blinks..

Then she smiles..a real smile.

"..That's better." Ragnarok moves the piece of hair from out her face..his voice almost sounding soft as he leans in.

He stops when he feels eyes on him.

Justin and Black star are staring at them with there eye brow raised.

"Oh my..the demon has a soft spot." Justin chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok snaps but Crona's face is getting pink.

"Kiss!" The twitchy boy screams out causing everyone to look at him. "Victory kiss! c-come on!"

"You heard our cheer leader." Maka grins up at him when he looks back at her.

"I bet you do want a fucking kiss from me." He grunts before he glares away from her.

"Of course..you kiss good Ragnarok." She smirks as she leans up to speak against his lips. "Running the track isn't the only thing that gets me out of breath."

"I'm sure that's fucking a lot of things.." He snaps but he looks back at her..and his eyes have changed.

"Don't be an ass hole and just kiss me." Maka leans back down only for Ragnarok to grab her face and bring it back towards him.

He glares into her eyes for a moment..

She sees that lust there but..there's something else she doesn't understand.

When she giggles at him..

He takes a in take of breath..

That odd emotion filling his eyes more then the lust as he leans in, his lips about to be pressed against hers.

That's when Crona's body jerks.

It's violent and Maka almost falls back only to be caught by him..

Maka is greeted by Crona's eyes..

And they're on fire.

Crona looks away from her to glare at the other boy that has reappeared beside them..

Ragnarok is glaring right back, a dark look in his eyes.

The air is so tense..

Crona is almost scaring her..he looks so serious..so pissed off.

And so does Ragnarok..

Something going threw their eyes..like a silent message.

Ragnarok punches the wall..before he disappears.

Maka's afraid that Crona is going to turn on her..that he's angry with her..or that he's going to drop her..

But instead..he pulls her closer..holding her against his chest.

The boy's breathing is uneven as he holds her head into his gown.

He doesn't say anything..but he doesn't have to..

Crona holds her so firmly..so tightly..

As if he's afraid if he didn't he would lose her..

Maybe that's what he thinks..that he's going to lose her.

Crona doesn't let her go until the nurses take him off her..

When she gets a look at his eyes again..

There's no anger but..

There's sadness..hurt..and fear.

She doesn't like it but..

She knows she's causing it..

And it's causing her to smirk..

Causing her fingers to twitch..

She's evil don't you know?

But Crona holds her hand..all the same.

He still looks at her with that strong emotion..she still can see it threw the hurt.

He is hers.

No matter what.

She will be the death of him.

* * *

"Have you ever dreamed of being a turtle?" Maka randomly asks as she looks down at her empty plate of food.

"A-A turtle?" Crona tilts his head looking over at her. "W-Why a turtle?"

"You know..they have that shell..and there's a book about one winning that race against the ass hole rabbit..and.." Maka blinks. "Yeah I don't know where I'm going with this."

"I-I don't know about a turtle.." Crona chuckles sightly at the girl. "B-But..I use to dream I was a squirrel.."

"A squirrel?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Y-Yeah..they're pretty cool how they can climb up trees and hide..and they're fast.." Crona shifts a little. " A-And they like nuts just as much as I do.."

Maka blinks.

Then she cracks a smile before she cracks up.

"I'm sure you do like nuts Crona."

"I-I do." Crona gives her a confused look. " I-I use to love them so much I would sit down with to many nuts to count..sometimes I put them in my m-mouth to fast and it was hard to fit-"

Maka is still laughing so hard.

"W-What's so funny?" Crona pouts. "I-I'm not the only one who loves nuts."

"Crona! Please think about what your saying!" Maka giggles.

"..W-What that I like nuts?" Crona tilts his head.

When Maka wiggles her eyes brows his eyes light in realization and his face catches on fire.

"I-I wasn't talking about those nuts!" Crona flushes giving her a slight shove. "T-That's pervy Maka! T-Those are gross!.."

"But you like nuts Crona..so much you stuffed to many in your mouth to count."Maka laughs out getting her another playful shove.

"I-I didn't mean it to sound like that!" His blush is so dark as he shakes his head.

"Aw it's ok Crona..I understand you like nuts." Maka chuckles.

"N-No!..well yes I like nuts but not those kinds Maka!"

" It's ok Crona~" Maka winks at him and pokes his stomach. "I like nuts to..your nuts."

"M-M-Maka!" He squeaks, his face getting even redder.

"What I do..." Her hand brushes his thigh under the table and he gulps, his body tensing up.

"M-Maka we're at lunch and p-people might see and.." Crona trails off when her hand reaches up his gown and she grabs his balls, moving them around in her hand.

"Ngh.." Crona groans quietly, his face getting so red. "M-Maka this won't end well and.."

Maka looks around the lunch room..

Justin isn't here..

No one is looking at her at the moment.

A devilish smirk comes to her face..

There has always been something she wanted to try since she saw it on 'American pie'.

Maka goes under the table.

"M-Maka what are you-" What ever he was about to say dies on his lips as she rips his gown up..and gets to work.

Crona covers his mouth quickly to hide the moan that's going to surface.

At that moment..Black star decides to sit down next to Crona.

"Hey babe." He smirks putting a arm around the other boy. "Are you that shocked to see me? I might be a god and I hate losing but fuck your just to damn hot."

"P-Please leave right n-now this isn't- _Ngh_.." Crona tries to speak with out moaning but his voice is breathless and one comes out at the end.

"I knew you were horny for my nuts Crona.." Black star leans in, his breath being on his lips. "Just say the words and I will take you on a godly trip around my stick"

"G-Gah oh god no! I-I don't want your-_ ngh_- nuts!"

Maka sneakers slightly under the table as she keeps bobing her head up and down..making her lips tighter.

"That's not what your body's saying.."Black star touches the boy's hot, sweaty cheek. "It's saying it wants me."

"I-I don't want _you!_" Crona almost screams the last part when Maka took him all the way in, the boy punching the table and biting his lips to stop all the sounds that are about to come out.

" Stop trying to fight me Crona.." Black star smirks at the panting boy. "Just let it all out.."

"O-Oh I'm about to!.." Crona groans out before he hits his head on the table.

Maka drigs her nails into his thighs causing him to jump back up and yelp.

" Come on Crona." Black star stares at his boobless chest as it heaves. "Just fucking admit it! Your hot for my junk!"

"B-Black star I-I am not. Y-Your annoying and y-you don't shower and y-your so scarey it's not even funny! I don't like y-you I like- _Maka!_" Crona moans out her name as he releases in her mouth.

The pink haired boy hits his head on the table his body trembling from the after shock.

"You don't have to say her name like your having a fucking orgasm." Black star grunts as he gets up. "I'll make you mine one day Crona. I don't take no for an answer."

When he walks away Maka comes out from the table smirking.

"I-I..c-can't..believe..you just d-did that.." Crona pants..his face so red.

"I know you liked it." Maka rubs the boy's back. " How was your talk with Black star?"

Crona turns and gives her a pout, causing Maka to chuckle.

"Always wanted to do that..I have to admit it's more of a rush doing things like that in public."

"Y-Yeah it's a rush alright.." Crona's eyes flutter a little and she sees that calmness in his eyes.

That's what she wanted.

He's been so tense since the whole thing with Ragnarok..

She just needed him to release that.

And he did.

Maka leans in and pecks his lips..Crona giving her a wobbly smile.

All better.

All fixed.

But the world doesn't work like that.

Crona's calmness in his eyes disappears as they fall on the person who just reappeared beside her.

He sits up and glares at Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy glares right back.

The tension is back.

"..W-What are you doing here Ragnarok?" Crona huffs as he grabs Maka's arm.

"Anything I fucking want to do." Ragnarok snaps as he grabs her other arm.

They glare at each other, holding onto her possessively.

"I don't see a problem with Ragnarok being here." Maka looks over at Crona. "He's just trying to spend time with his family."

"..N-No he's just trying to rip this family a part." Crona glares at Ragnarok all the same. "W-Why are you clinging to her like that?"

"I can ask you the same question Crona." He tightens his grip on her.

"Why don't you both let me go..I still have some milk I want to drink." Maka grunts.

They both let go of her..

But their glares don't fall.

"You know Crona because of me we fucking won that race. " Ragnarok grunts and smirks at how Crona tenses. "Me and Maka kicked ass."

"..I-I know..I saw.." Crona grits his teeth. "I-I saw a lot of things Ragnarok."

" Did you see the look on Justin's face? or the twitchy guy's dance?" Maka offers quickly trying to stop the fight she knows is bound to happen.

"O-Oh yeah.." Crona smiles at her slightly. "T-That guy has been nice to me since I've been here..h-he likes to dance."

"I could tell." Maka chuckles. "He could out dance me!"

"Anyone could fucking out dance you." Ragnarok grunts.

"Your just jealous of my moves." Maka grunts as she takes a sip of her milk.

"I-I don't see you dancing Ragnarok." Crona crosses his arms.

"Because I don't like making an ass out of myself like the both of you do."

"You don't like it yet that's all you do." Maka chuckles. "Your always an ass."

Ragnarok doesn't respond to her..because he's glaring at Crona..

And Crona is glaring right back at him.

The air is to thick with tension..

Maka chuckles trying to destroy it..

But the world doesn't work like that.

"What the fuck are you staring at Crona?." Ragnarok finally snaps. " Take a fucking picture it last longer."

"I-I'm trying to figure out what I'm staring at too..' Crona's eyes narrow. " B-Because I thought y-you were something else..but I w-was wrong."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?." Ragnarok's eyes are narrowing now.

"I-I know what happened." Crona's voice is hard and it causes her to look over at him.

He doesn't look happy at all.

"Oh? What you going to fucking cry about it?" The raven haired boy growls.

Crona takes a deep breath.

"..Ragnarok leave, me and Maka are having lunch don't you have something to do?" Crona turns his body so he doesn't have to look at the other boy, looking straight.

"Like fucking what Crona?" Ragnaork snaps, that fire starting to light up his piercing eyes. "Did you fucking forget that I'm stuck to your ass?"

"..T-That never stopped you before." Crona grips his other arm tightly. "..Y-Years you always found something to do..b-but now that I-I have something you want..y-your around all the time. Y-Your selfish."

"I'm fucking selfish?!" Ragnarok's eyes are getting so narrow..the tension is to thick. "You're the one who is fucking selfish Crona! Always bitching about every fucking thing, your the fucking one that's ungrateful!"

"Guys please.." Maka looks between the two fuming boys and frowns. "Crona..Ragnarok is being around us because he's a part of our family..I thought we went over this? He wants to be a part of us-"

"N-No.." Crona cuts her off, as he sends Ragnarok the darkest glare she's ever seen. "H-He doesn't want to be a part of us..h-he just wants to be a part of y-you."

The boy's voice is raising, and Ragnarok's eyes are burning.

"Y-You don't want to be a family! Y-You just want to take away from me! Y-You want to take her from me!"

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about Crona." Ragnarok spats. "Your fucking crazy. Your jealously is getting fucking out of hand."

"M-My jealously?!" Crona spats back, his eyes starting to get that flame in them. "I-I'm not crazy Ragnarok! I-I felt it! Y-You can't hide that kind of stuff from me!"

Ragnarok's eyes are getting so dark..

This could get dangerous.

And she's sitting right in the middle of it.

"What is going on?" Maka looks between the two.

They won't look at her.

They're glaring at each other..their chests heaving like two bulls about ready to charge.

"Y-Your ruining are lunch Ragnarok." Crona huffs and glares away from the other boy. "Y-You don't have to be up our ass."

Maka's eyes widen.

Ok..Crona is stepping in the danger zone.

"Your the fucking one ruining it. You were fucking glaring at me as soon as I took a seat, what's the big deal? Are you that scared of me Crona?"

The pink haired boy tenses as he glares down at his untouched food.

"N-No I'm not Ragnarok. I-I just don't see the point in you being here right now. I-It's not like you can eat."

Maka chokes on the milk she was drinking.

Ragnarok's chest puffs up, his eyes completely on fire, his face falling to a complete scowl.

Danger zone! Danger zone!

Crona has stepped over the line with Ragnarok.

Ragnarok stands up, the boy towering over the both of them..his scowl so deep..making him look like a demon straight from hell.

He is pissed.

And to make matters worse instead of Crona not looking at the raging boy..

He's glaring at him, with that fire in his pale blue eyes..

It's like taunting a already raging bull with red.

It won't end well.

Make is so afraid..

She doesn't want them to fight..and if they did.

No offense to Crona but..Ragnarok would kick his ass..

The boy beats the shit out of her and she's a witch..and well Crona's..

Crona.

The raven haired boy stands there glaring at Crona for the longest moment..

The air is to thick to breathe in..

"You want to fucking go there Crona?' Ragnaork breaks the silence with his growl, his chest is puffing up so much. "You want to fucking say that again you little shit? Don't think I'll let you get away with shit like that. You want to bring up that I'm fucking dead? Bitch I'm fucking dead but I will kick your ass! I could fucking kill you! Did you fucking forget who your talking to?!"

Crona bows his head.

"R-Ragnaork..I'm sure Crona didn't really mean to-" Maka stands up, trying to calm down the fuming boy.

That's when Crona speaks.

" How could I forget?" A strange giggle comes from the boy as he looks up at them..staring at Ragnarok with haunted eyes. " You think just because your stronger then me that you can walk all over me..that you can take Maka from me but did you forget who _I_ am Ragnarok? I'm your body, with out me you wouldn't be anything but a ghost with out a purpose-"

That was the last straw.

The tension explodes.

"FUCK YOU!" Ragnarok roars as he charges for the boy, pushing Maka out the way he tackles Crona, his face hot from anger, his chest heaving so much as he punches the boy in the face

Again.

And again.

And again.

Crona can't even touch him..

He isn't like her..he can't touch the dead.

He's going to get the shit beat out of him.

"Ragnarok stop!" Maka screams as she sees Crona's blood start to fall from his lip.

She runs over and grabs his arm, trying to pull the raging boy off of him.

"Please Ragnarok! Stop this now!"

Crona's blood is staining the marble floor.

Ragnarok pauses mid punch to look at her..his eyes are so dark..

But he calms down just a little at looking at her..

Maybe she can stop this-

"Does it hurt..to know the truth?" Crona turns his head back towards the other boy..a large grin on his face..his haunted eyes shaking. " Does it hurt you to know I will always be the first? I will always have the body while you are nothing but a spirit..it must hurt doesn't it?! Doesn't it?!"

Crona laughs madly, throwing his head back.

Ragnarok snaps again.

He elbows her in the the face to get her off as he roars going back to beating the shit out of the other boy.

Maka falls back, feeling the blood fall from her nose..

It could be broken.

But she doesn't care about that right now..

Her eyes shake as she watches this fight..

Crona is steady laughing..Ragnarok's hits not seeming to be hurting him.

And Ragnarok is so fucking pissed off..

The nurses start to come..

But Ragnarok isn't letting go of the other boy.

Maka's eyes fall on a snake that's beside her..

It's yellow eyes look at her with dark glee..before it silvers away.

"Crona you fucking ass hole!" Ragnarok growls as he throws the other boy into a table.

"Your only so mad because you know it's true." Crona giggles as he gets back up. "You try to hide everything but I see threw you Ragnaork. You can't hide your feelings from me, I'm your body after all-"

"You won't have a fucking body after this!" The raven haired boy growls as he tackles him again.

Maka hears the crack of Crona's skull on the hard floor.

"Stop it! Fucking stop it the both of you!" Maka screams as she gets back up and tackles Ragnarok off of Crona.

He just punches her in the face but she holds on to him, trying to stop him from really killing Crona.

"What is wrong with you two?! Why are you fighting like this?!" She looks over at Crona who is still giggling. "Crona what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing at all! Nothing!" Crona's body twists, his grin to large for his face. "Why don't you ask that boy your holding?!or better yet, I should be asking you that question Maka! What's wrong with you? Holding him like that! _What's with this bull shit?!"_

"I-I-"

Crona lashes out and tackles Ragnarok..

He can touch the other boy.

Maka is shoved aside as Crona starts to punch the other boy..

Ragnarok is quick to kick him off, and if possible he looks more pissed off.

The raven haired boy knees Crona in the face, breaking the other boy's nose..

Crona just laughs and hits him back..

The pink haired boy is fighting..but he's getting hurt.

Ragnarok is dead.

He can't really get hurt.

..What is going on?

Can someone tell her what's happening?

Crona is laughing as his head cracks against the wall again..

Maka winces at the blood.

Where are the nurses?

Maka looks around only to feel her chest tighten..

They're all frozen..but this isn't her doing..

Justin smirks at her from across the room his hands lighting up with those three eyes.

It's fucking him.

When the fuck did he get here?

Maka feels a deep anger in her..

He must be what's wrong with Crona! He's somehow doing this to him!

Maka is about to run over to this boy..to fucking kill him..

But she hears..another sickening crack.

She turns around to see Crona still laughing but..

He's bleeding heavily out of his head.

Ragnarok is panting..his eyes still on fire.

He will really kill him.

She sees that hate in his eyes..

But can he really hate Crona?

She doesn't want to think about that.

She can't even believe this is happening..

This is her family..

Crona charges for Ragnarok..and Ragnarok charges for Crona.

Maka's tired of this

"_Stop!"_ Maka runs towards them...her body lighting up..

She ends up right between them.

Ragnarok punches her in the kidney..and Crona punches her in the face.

Everything gets quiet..

Crona's giggling dies on his lips..

Something flashes threw those pale blue eyes..realization..

His lips quiver and his eyes are no longer haunted.

She feels Ragnarok pull his fist away..and so does Crona...

Both their hits were strong..

Maka feels blood come from the corner of her mouth..

"..Your both my family..." She wheezes out..breaking the silence. "..Your all I have left..don't..don't do this. Don't fight..don't hurt each other..not now..I can't handle this now.."

Maka stumbles back..

Both Crona and Ragnarok catch her..

At that moment everything unfreezes.

"M-Maka? M-Maka are you ok? I-I'm so sorry! M-maka!" Crona is holding her, he looks close to tears, his eyes completely back to normal.

"Bitch we didn't hit you that fucking hard!" Ragnarok snarls but..she can see some thing flash threw those piercing eyes as he wipes the blood from her lip.

"..You're my family.." She grabs both their hands..before her eyes roll back..

The last thing she sees is Crona's panic expression..Ragnarok's face falling..

And those three vertical eyes..that are hanging above the two boy's..there staring at her with dark glee..the pupils moving all over the place..

The nurses are on all of them.

Everything fades away...

All she sees is those three vertical eyes.

* * *

Maka stands..staring out of her window.

It's raining..and it's raining hard..

Her heart feels gripped.

Her breathing is uneven.

Her necklace is hot.

Everything seems to be spinning around her.

And she isn't alone.

"Y-You keep fighting what is going to happen in the end anyway." She hears Crona's voice behind her but she knows it isn't him.

"Just fucking give up, it will be easier for you." Ragnarok snaps but..it isn't him.

Maka turns around to look at these...things.

Two figures stand in her room..

They have the outlines of the two boys but..they're all black..

Except for the large three vertical eyes that have replaced there regular ones.

They shine a bright red.

" Your d-driving me to madness.." Dark Crona grips his hair.

"Your driving me to fucking madness." Ragnarok snaps.

Maka feels the darkness touch her feet..

There's eyes all around her room now..staring at her..

Her breath can be seen..

This is Asura.

This is his power..

He's getting stronger..

So that means so is Justin..

"I-It's either us.."

"Or it's fucking him." Ragnarok nods his head over to another figure that appeared..

It's completely black but..she knows it's Kid.

"You have given in to madness to get in here..why do you fight it now? " The boy's hard voice snaps.

"...I'm not giving in the Asura..' Maka's eyes are shaking..

The darkness is up to her thighs now.

"But you already have.." They all speak getting closer.

"No..No I havent.." Maka feels her lips rip out into that smirk.

"Your driving us all to madness Maka.." They all chant. "Your tearing us apart..we won't make it out of this sane and it's all your fault."

"I haven't done shit!" Maka screams at them, her chest tightening as the darkness makes it up to her waist.

"Love is another form of madness Maka.." Crona speaks.

"With it comes fucking jealousy..comes fucking hate.." Ragnarok snaps.

"And in the end.." Kid takes a step closer. "..Love can end in death."

"Love isn't real!" Maka growls. "It's only in your head!"

"If it's only in your head doesn't that make it madness?" Kid is getting to close.

"Nothing can be ok..' Crona's voice is monotone.

"We don't want to fucking share you!"

"None of us do Maka.." They're all surrounding her now..

Crona grabs one arm..

Ragnarok grabs the other..

And Kid grabs her head.

"We don't share."

Crona pulls, Ragnarok pulls, and Kid pulls..

Maka can only scream as her arms are riped from there sockets..

And her head is tore from her body..her blood gushing out like a fountain.

Maka finds her self screaming on the floor..

She has her arms and her head..

There's no darkness..

Just herself..

Maka is panting so hard..

She's bleeding slightly on her arm..

And by her feet she wrote something.

"_He's close. Time is out."_

Maka giggles.

The door opens.

Crona and Ragnarok walk in..

Crona's face is still busted up..but his head is wrapped up..and Ragnarok doesn't look happy.

The raven haired boy leans against the wall as Crona gets closer..he's shifting so much.

Maka just grins at him.

Crona takes a deep breath.

"..W-We got the order..w-we leave tomorrow."

* * *

**It took me a longer then usual but I got it out! I hope it was worth the wait..took forever *sighs* **

**The good news is there is another fan art for this story by ask-cronamakenshi! and I love it! she drew the mcdonald's dream! you guys need to check that out, look up ask-cronamakenshi and she is the second one! thank you for your art girl:) I love so much that i'm getting all this fan art! people who can draw rock XD.**

**Ok now I really didn't want to do this on my author's note but..it has to be done. Mina, it has come to my attention that you have been advertising my fanfic on other people's stories. I know you probably mean well but no one wants to hear about my story when your suppose to be reviewing for there's. I just found it rude. they want to hear your view on their story, not mine. **

**Now that's out of the way..time to end this really long chapter..and this really long athor's note awesomely...**

**Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

"Crona fucking do it now!" Ragnarok growls as he struggles with the thrashing girl beneath him, trying to hold her down but even the raven haired boy is having trouble.

Maka is lost.

She can't stop laughing.

Her eyes are dilated and shaking..

All she can see is three vertical eyes..all she can feel is that darkness.

Her grin is painful.

Her laughter is hurting her ribs..

She doesn't know how long it's been like this but..

The last thing she remembers is the two boys walking in..

Then she lost it.

The madness is to thick..she's getting lost in it..

"B-But Ragnarok w-what if this doesn't help her?! W-What if Medusa is planning on hurting her?" Crona protests, his eyes are shaking in panic as he holds a cup of something..

His body is trembling so bad as he stares at Maka..the girl is steady laughing..

Blood is falling from her arm from her ripping at her own skin..

The room is thick..thick with this dark feeling.

"We don't have a fucking choice! Look at her Crona! Fucking do it already! We listen to her this far, don't fucking stop now when we don't know what the hell we're doing! It fucking worked on you so do it already!" Ragnarok's grip is tight on Maka as she keeps struggling against him..he gets punched in the face for the 5th time..his face is getting hot from anger but he's holding back.

"..R-Ragnarok there has to be another way-"

"No other way!" Maka screams suddenly, her power busting out throwing the raven haired boy off her.

She's grinning so largely, her body jerking..her fingers twitching.

"M-Maka no!" Crona jumps on her, grabbing her hands trying to get her fingers to stop, he's looking at her pleadingly, looking at her in panic. "Y-you can't do that! T-That man will come! P-Please Maka get a hold of yourself I don't want to-"

Maka punches him in the face only to get tackled again by Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy's eyes are on fire as he pins her to the floor, his teeth grit as he struggles with her.

"Crona fucking do it now! If you don't she's fucking going to get hurt! You know what's going to happen if this goes on!" Ragnarok snaps, glaring over at the other boy.

Crona tenses..his eyes shaking so bad as he looks down at the cup in his hand..then at the girl who is laughing so loudly..

He looks at her twitching fingers..

A sadness fills his eyes but..there's a resolve.

"..I-I won't let them hurt you Maka.." Crona grinds his teeth as he runs over to the two, kneeling down in front of her with the cup being held out.

"About fucking time!" Ragnarok growls but..his eyes hold some emotion in them as he looks at the cup..

The cup full of black liquid.

Crona and Ragnarok give each other one final look..

Before the raven haired boy grabs Maka's jaw..He forces her mouth open.

Maka thrashes under his body trying to get away but with all his strengh he holds her mouth open.

"..T-This will help you Maka.." Crona speaks slowly..almost like he's trying to reassure himself as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

He pours the cup's contents down her throat.

The thick liquid travels down..

And Maka can't stop it..

She chokes on it as she laughs but..

Soon her laughter dies on her lips..

Her green eyes steady..

Her grin falls..

Maka goes limp in Ragnarok's grip, her head bowed.

The dark feeling leaves the room..

The air is breathable now.

"M-Maka.." Crona speaks nervously..his fingers gently brushing her cheek.

"Hey bitch." Ragnarok snaps but..it's not to hard.

Maka lifts her head up slowly..

Both boys leaning in..both eager to hear her speak..to hear that she's ok..

"What..the hell..was that?" Maka looks at the two..but her eyes are normal..

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"That tasted like fucking shit!" Maka rubs her tonge trying to rid herself of what ever the hell that was..

Even though it tasted bad..Maka feels..good.

Like it released her from something.

"I-I know I'm sorry.." Crona frowns and grabs her hand reassuringly. "..I-I had to drink that stuff too..i-it does taste really bad."

"What the hell was it?" Maka looks at him.

"We don't fucking know." Ragnarok sits down beside Crona, in front of Maka..his eyes turning hard again. "Medusa just fucking showed up and gave it to us..along with the fucking orders that we're leaving tomorrow."

"..We're really leaving? So what is she going to bust us out or...?" Maka frowns slightly as she looks at both Crona and Ragnarok's faces. "..Or not?"

"No, she's not doing fucking shit!" Ragnarok growls, gripping his fist. "She just fucking gave us the plan that we're suppose to follow and fucking left."

"S-She told us some other things too.." Crona mumbles looking at the empty cup. "T-Things are getting a lot worse..t-that's why we have to leave tomorrow...w-we can't stay here any longer."

"What's getting worse?" Maka looks between them. "Asura? Justin?.."

"Both of those ass holes." Ragnarok sighs. "Ok, so apparrently Asura has gotten a lot stronger then Medusa thought he would in just this short time you have been here. Of course it's that fucking dick Justin's fault. He's making Asura stronger by the minute..and his madness is effecting everyone.."

Ragnarok looks over at Crona.

The pink haired boy is looking to the ground..shifting shamefully.

"That shit you just drunk is to counter the madness or something like that. It worked with Crona and it worked with you. But can you fucking feel it? Even though Asura isn't here can't you feel him?"

And Maka can.

How strong has he gotten since the last time she encountered him?

She really doesn't want to know..

"A-And since Asura is getting stronger..s-so is Justin.." Crona grips her hand a little tighter. "W-We have to get out of here..the m-more we stay here, the stronger they become a-and w-we are just sitting ducks.."

"Any fucking day now we know he's planning on trying to kill you." Ragnarok has a scowl on his face. "And with you and Crona going fucking crazy he probably will be able to if we don't get the fuck out."

"But how in the hell are we going to get out?" Maka looks down at her hand thats holding Crona's. "..Is Medusa going to help us or what? What the hell are we doing?"

"Alright since this bitch just up and left i'm going to have to explain this shit we're going to have to do.." Ragnarok gets closer, his eyes burning, his face serious. "Tomorrow is no time for fucking mistakes..we need to get the fuck out of here."

Crona and Maka nod as the raven haired boy leans back.

"..There's a way out of the asylum most don't know about." Ragnarok crosses his arms and leans back. " On the second floor there's a door down a hallway that would seem to be a dead end. You go threw that door and go down a flight of stairs..and it will take you straight to a side exit of the asylum." Ragnarok's eyes get a far away look as he thinks about it. "During the day the door on the second floor isn't even locked. Only some doctors know about it so it's not that big of a deal but you know Medusa gets all the fucking information she wants."

"So we're suppose to get to this door but how? Even though it sounds like a straight shot out, what about all the nurses? This place is full of nurses especially in the lower levels like the second floor." Maka thinks of all the times she's been in the asylum..

She always thought it would be impossible for any patient to break out..

Even though she had dreams that her mother did..that she ran back home and they were a family again.

But that never happened.

"That's right but when do all the fucking nurses gather in one place?" Ragnarok looks at her.

"..Lunch." Maka's eyes widen with realization only to dull. "..So?"

"So, we fucking cause a distraction so you two can get the hell out of there while they're dealing with that." Ragnarok grunts.

"Oh I get it." Maka smirks as she lifts up her hands..her fingers starting to twitch. "I could use my powers and-"

"N-No!" Crona grabs her hands and puts them back down looking at her with panic eyes. "Y-You can't use your powers!"

"What? Why?" Maka raises an eye brow at him.

"K-Kid's father.." Crona breathes out..his eyes shaking.

"That fucking ass hole's dad is going to be keeping his senses up since he knows your a witch..if he feels you use your powers to much he will know something's up and come here. That's the last thing we fucking need is him trying to kill you while we deal with this shit."

"If I can't use my powers..how the hell are we going to do a distraction big enough?" Maka frowns deeply..

She doesn't like the thought of not using her powers but..

The thought of Kid's dad scares the shit out of her.

That is the last thing they need.

"I'll have to fucking do it." Ragnarok grunts. "I'm going ot be working my ass off to get you two ass holes out of here..all you have to do is run."

"What are you going to do?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"That doesn't fucking matter."

"R-Ragnarok is going to handle majority of the nurses while me and you r-run to the second floor and to the door..s-since it's not locked we will just run down there and out of the asylum..w-we will run in the woods and meet up with Medusa." Crona grips her hand..his eyes having a far away look.

"..It seems simple but..are you sure this is going to go all smoothly?" Maka looks between the two. "And where are we suppose to meet her? And where is she taking us?"

"I-I don't know.." Crona's voice is quiet.

"She didn't fucking tell us anything else. She only told us the plan, about Asura, then about this black shit we got you to drink." Ragnarok punches the ground, fluming. "This bitch isn't fucking helping us! She's going to make us do all the damn work and not fucking tell us where the hell we're even going!"

"..A-All we know is that we're leaving tomorrow.." Crona bows his head. " I-I don't care how we do it..a-as long as your safe Maka..I-I don't want you to be around Justin anymore..I-I don't want to worry about Asura..and his madness.."

"Even when we fucking get out of here we still will have to deal with Asura.." Ragnarok gives him a knowing look. "Running from the asylum isn't fixing anything..really I don't know what the fuck it's doing."

"It's b-buying time.." Crona looks up at the other boy.

"Is it really worth it?" Ragnarok looks back at him..his eyes hard.

Crona takes a in take of breath.

"..Y-Yes.." Crona looks down at his hand in Maka's. "..T-There's still hope for us."

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..

But he looks pissed off..

Not at Crona but with something else.

He punches the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

"..I know your both irritated Medusa is being a bitch and not really helping us but.." Maka looks at the two. "..I'll be honest I'm ready to get out of this place..to get out of this room.."

She puts a hand over her heart.

"..I thought I could handle it..but it hurts being in here you know? To sleep in the same bed as her..to know what she went threw..and that I wasn't there.."

Maka's voice cracks just a little..but she won't cry.

Crona pulls her closer..and Ragnarok grabs her other hand.

"..We're getting the fuck out of here." Ragnarok can't look at her. "..No more of this place. You can fucking leave it behind..all of it."

"I-It will work..w-with or with out Medusa.." Crona rubs her arm comfortably. "..N-No matter what..I-I'm getting you out of here."

"..We can get out of this together.." Maka speaks quietly..gripping both of there hands. "..I need you both.."

Ragnarok and Crona look at each other but when they look at the girl..their expression softens.

"W-We're going to get out of this.." Crona squeezes her hand. "I-I will never leave you Maka..remember are promise? W-We're going to make it out of his..together.." He looks at Ragnarok and takes a deep breath. "..A-All of us."

"Yeah the nurses and doctors here are dumb asses anyway." Ragnarok grunts giving her a small smirk. "We can out smart them! Getting Stein to drink that man's piss is harder then this shit!"

Maka nods slightly..

She really hopes so..

But she has a bad feeling in her gut.

This isn't going to be easy..

And she can tell by the look in both the boy's eyes..they know this..

But they can make it threw this..

Together.

They have to.

Ragnarok looks over at Crona..watches as the boy stares at Maka with those eyes..how his body slightly trembles.

The raven haired boy glares and stand up.

"I'll see you two bitches tomorrow..I have to have a fucking word with Medusa. Apparently she has a lot of fucking expectations for me tomorrow like she always fucking does.." He turns his back on them and starts to fade away.

"Bye Ragnarok." Maka gives him a slight wave when he looks back at her with those piercing eyes.

"..Heh. Bye bitch, take care of Crona why don't you?" With that the boy disappears..his voice light.

Maka looks over at the other boy..to see his pink locks covering his eyes.

She reaches out and moves his bangs out of his face, tucking them behind his ear.

Crona tenses and whips his head up to look at her, being snapped out of his thought..

When he sees the warm smile on her face..his eyes stop shaking..

He looks away from her.

"..I remember when we first met.." Maka moves his bangs out of his face again..that smile staying. "When I first did this..you seemed so shocked..your eyes were so bright and beautiful.." She grabs his chin and turns his face towards her..

Crona is blushing..he can't look at her.

"And even after all this time..and after all I have done to you..when I touch you..you still have the same reaction.." Maka rubs his cheek gently, the boy's eyes fluttering at such a soft touch. " I like it..I like that nothings changed..Your still the same boy that hooked me with his eyes..That was first my fasciation and now my need. Your still the same.."

"A-And so are you.." His eyes finally meet hers, his voice soft. "Y-You might be a full witch now..but your still Maka. Y-Your still the girl I bumped into on that day..s-still the girl I can't believe I have..e-even now I think your just a dream Maka..a-and one day i'm going to wake up..a-and your not going to be there..b-but when you touch me..I-I'm reminded that this is real..that your real..y-your touch shockes me back to reality.." His shaky hand touches her hand that's on his cheek. "..I-It's amazing..y-your amazing."

"I'm glad you think i'm the same.." Maka chuckles sadly. "..But I don't think so..I'm nothing like that first girl you bumped into so long ago."

"Y-Your the same to me." Her breath hitches slightly when he cupped her cheeks. His words are spoke close to her lips. " N-Nothing has changed since you became a witch..I-I still love you..just like I loved her because she is you. Y-Your still Maka..a-and no matter what I w-will love you."

Maka stares at him with wide eyes..

Her heart is beating faster..

He cares to much..

_"Sad isn't it?"_ That voice chuckles darkly. _" He loves you..but you don't love him. Not at all. You will be the death of him but you don't care do you? You'll hold him close..even if your death it's self."_

Maka looks away from him.

"..That girl didn't hurt you Crona." Her voice is harsh. "She would have never hurt you..but I hurt you all the time. We are nothing alike..she's nothing but a memory now..Maka Albarn died a long time ago.."

Maka looks over at the bed..the bed her mother slept in..

Maka Albarn died when she did.

"T-Then who are you?" Crona pulls her face so she's looking at him again. "..I-If your not Maka..then who are you?"

"..I'm what's left." Maka looks him in the eyes. "And it's not much..not much at all."

"..I-If you really died Maka..What would be left behind is a spirit of an angel.." Crona leans his head against hers. "Y-You say your what's left of Maka..but y-you are Maka. Nothing has changed. Maka cared about me..and you care about me. Maka made me laugh, you make me laugh. Maka made me feel alive, you make me feel alive. You are Maka..to me no matter what you say your still the same girl. Y-You were always a witch..now it's just out. That doesn't make you any different..n-not to me anyway."

"Crona you don't-"

"W-When you found out your mother was a witch..d-did that change who she was to you?" Crona looks at her with those eyes and she freezes.

"..No."

"She w-was still your mother right? D-Did her being a witch change your feelings about her?"

Maka shakes her head.

"D-Did you think she was a different person?"

"..No."

"T-Then why would you be?" Crona tilts his head.

Maka can't say anything.

He got her to shut up.

"Y-Your still Maka.." He gives her such a soft smile. ".M-My Maka.."

Maka throws her self at him, wrapping her arms around the boy as she buries her head into his chest.

She doesn't deserve him.

But she has him.

Her shoulders shake a little as she breathes heavily.

Crona just holds her close to him..his head nuzzling the top of hers.

They stay like this for awhile..neither of them saying anything..enjoying the warmth of each other..and the feeling..

He makes her heart hurt.

"..I-I'm sorry.." Crona's voice breaks the silence.

"For what?" Maka looks up at him.

"I-I had a weakness at lunch today..a-and I let the madness get the best of me..l-let Asura get the best of me.." Crona swallows the lump in his throat..his eyes starting to water.. "A-And I hurt you Maka..I h-hit you!"

Crona breaths heavily..his heart beating so fast like he's about to have a heart attack.

"I-I'm so sorry..so sorry.." He rubs her cheek where he had hit her..tears are starting ot fall down his face. "I-I hurt you..I-I really hurt you.."

"Crona.." She wipes his tears away before she grabs his face and holds it firmly. "How many times have I gone fucking crazy and hurt you? All you did was punch me..I made you bleed Crona, I hurt you so bad. That punch was nothing-"

"I-I still hurt you!" Crona cries, clinging onto her grown. "I-I never wanted to hurt you! B-Because I was weak..y-you got hurt-"

"Crona I don't want to hurt you but I do. I do a lot. Don't feel bad about this..really it's ok.." Maka pulls him close so he can burry his head into her shoulder. " Ragnarok hurts me more then you do and it's ok. I deserved that punch Crona-"

"I-I don't want you to ever get hurt.." Crona clings to her. "I-I don't want you to be in pain.."

"But i'm going to get hurt and i'm going to be in pain." She rubs his back. "..It's a part of life..a part of my life."

"I-I wish it wasn't.." Crona sniffles. "I-I wish madness wasn't in our lives..I-I wish you couldn't get hurt..I-I wish everyone would just leave us alone.."

"We can dream about a world like that can't we?" Maka smiles at him. " A world with just you,me and Ragnarok..No madness, no demon, no Justin, no Medsua..just us."

"I-I could deal with a would like that.." Crona looks up at her with watery eyes. "A-And will we be together forever?"

"Forever."

Crona gives her a wobbly smile..only for it to fall.

"..T-There's one problem with your dream Maka.."

"What?" She raises an eye brow at how he frowns.

"..R-Ragnarok hates me.." Crona hugs himself. "..I-I said all those mean things..all those horrible things to him..h-he didn't care before..but now he has to hate me for what i've said..h-h doesn't want to be a family Maka..he doesn't want to be with us..just you."

"Your wrong." Maka looks over at him. "I know Ragnarok is pissed about what happened..really pissed. But he doesn't hate you..and I know he cares about you he just has a weird way of showing it."

"Weird is a word for it.." Crona mumbles. "M-Maka you don't understand..h-he's never been around me unless there was a problem..unless I wanted something..but now he's around all the time..because he wants you. He wants to take you away from me."

"Crona just the fact that he listens to you and protects you shows he cares." Maka watches as the boy tenses. "I know Ragnarok is an ass hole but..He shows his feelings in the oddest of ways. Take me for example. He beats the shit out of me and calls me a fat bitch but you say he wants to take me away from you..Do you see how backwards he is?"

Crona doesn't respond..his eyes are lighting up a bit though.

"Ragnarok has watched you grow up, he has been protecting you from the beginning..there's no way he doesn't care about you. He just doesn't like to show that side of him..to show anything really. I understand that him being around all the time upsets you..but maybe it's because he's trying to be better..to be with us. He probably won't admit it but he likes the idea of us being a family..of belonging with us. I know you care for him Crona, and he cares for you, and I care for the both of you. If you two could just see that..nothing could tear our family apart."

"I-It's hard to believe that Maka.." Crona looks down at his feet as he shifts them. "..B-Before you, all I had was Ragnarok..a-and I wished that he would show me kindness..t-that we could have a friendship..b-but he treated me the same. N-Never around and w-when he was he would insult me. I-I wanted someone to care about me..But he would never let me lean on him..h-he left me alone in that room for so many years..H-He doesn't care Maka..h-he's just stuck to me. "The boy's voice is bitter.

"Did you ever think the reason why he never came around unless you were in trouble is because you are here?" Maka looks at him. "..Ragnarok is still human. He has a heart..and to see you get locked up in here for years..to see you alone..maybe he didn't want to see that. I'm not saying I know everything that goes on in that guy's head but he was still here to protect you Crona, he made it known you were not to be messed with. Ragnarok won't be the guy to get all fluffy..even if he really does like someone..that's not who he is. You just have to except Ragnarok for who he is..and look deeper in what he does..and look past his insults. He isn't that bad of a guy..and he cares about you Crona just like you care about him and I care about you. He just won't ever admit it."

Crona looks at her with wide eyes..taking all of that in..

Maka waits for him to say something..to try to counter that..

But instead..the boy smiles.

It's so soft..so small but it's there.

"..I-I hope your right Maka.." Crona chuckles lightly. "..Maybe..w-we can really be a family.."

"We are a family." Maka leans her head against his. "And even family members fight..it's getting threw it and working it out that makes a family stronger..we do everything together..face everything together and we are going to fight..but that won't change that fact we are a family..that we care about each other.."

"I-I wouldn't know.." Crona looks down.

" I'll teach you what a family is..Me _and_ Ragnarok will because we are your family..and we both care for you..we just have different ways of showing it."

"I-I'll say.." Crona blushes when she pecks his cheek. "..D-Do you think it would help.. i-if i said sorry?"

" I think it would and even when Ragnarok calls you a dumb ass after ward..you still said sorry and he will remember that..I think he understands it was the madness talking any way..he seemed fine when he was here..just pissed off about the whole Medusa thing but that's it.."

"Y-Yeah.." Crona gets this far away look.

Maka opens her mouth-

"..H-How do you feel about us leaving?" Crona doesn't look at her.

"To be honest i'm happy..this place has been awesome only because of you guys but..Justin is here and i'm so fucking tired of that asshole." Maka sighs. "I'm ready to leave this place behind..to leave it with you."

Crona nods but..he has that far away look.

"..How do you feel about it Crona?"

"..I-I don't know.." He pulls his knees to his chest and grips them. "T-There's so much I don't know and r-really..i-i'm just..scared."

"Scared about what?"

"E-Everything.." Crona buries his head in his knees. "I'm scared a-about what's going to happen..scared about how the plan will turn out..I'm scared to go back.."

Crona lifts up his head to look over at the window..his eyes are distant.

"..I-It's been so long..I-I've forgotten how it's like out there in the out side world..w-without doctors and nurses to watch your every step..w-where anything could happen.." Crona gips his arm. "..T-This place is the only thing I've known for most of my life..a-and now I'm about to leave it..a-about to go back out there.." Crona hugs himself. "..It's scary."

"I don't know how it feels but..I know it must be unsettling for you." Maka wraps her arms around him and his breath hitches. "..To go back in a world that you had been cast out..to go back to her..I know it has to be hard but..it's going to be better out there for you. I won't let her treat you like she use to Crona. She won't get away with that now. Me, you and Ragnarok are going to be ok..we're going to have a good time with our freedom. I don't know what we're walking into..but it has to be better then this.."

"..I-I hope your right Maka.." Crona grabs her arms and leans his head against hers. "..I-I hope your right.."

Maka listens to his heart beat..at how fast it's going.

_"Are you so sure it's going to be alright?"_ That voice chuckles. "_Things are going to get harder..I can feel it."_

Maka looks at his still busted up face..She reaches out a hand to touch him..to heal him.

Crona grabs it, stopping her.

"M-Maka remember..y-you can't use your powers..n-not yet." Crona frowns looking over at her. "M-Medusa said once we get to her place..it will be alright but..r-right now it would be really bad for Kid's dad to come..He's really scary Maka..a-and I don't want you to get hurt..I don't want him to come..I-I don't want to see Kid again."

"..But your hurt.." Maka looks at his face and frowns..her fingers twitching.

"T-This is nothing..I'm ok..I-I'm more worried about your safety." He grabs her hands again stopping the twitching.

"..Your something else.." Maka chuckles lightly as she pecks his lips..

The boy grabs a hold of her and deepens the kiss..

His lips move so softly against her own..

Her arms find there way around his neck..and his fingers draw circles into her shoulders.

Their tongues don't fight like when she kisses Ragnarok..their tongues caress each other..

It's soft and warm.

And she likes it.

Crona pulls away out of breath..looking at her with those beautiful eyes that started this all.

"T-The lights will be turned off soon..we should get in bed and get s-some rest..tomorrow is going to be a big day.." Crona frowns slightly at that as he helps Maka up.

"Yup..hopefully it's kick ass." Maka jumps into her bed with Crona crawling in beside her.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her head into his chest.

"Anything is kick ass with y-you Maka.." He mumbles into her hair.

"Anything is just ass with you Crona." Maka grabs his behind causing him to squeak and jump.

Crona pouts at her and Maka chuckles.

"I-I need to lose some weight-"

"Like hell if you do! Your a fucking twig-"

"..I-In my butt.." Crona blushes, shifting.

"You can't."

"W-Why not?" He raises an eye brow.

"Because I like your ass." She grabs it again pulling him closer. "So I say no, you can't lose any weight, especially in your ass."

"I-It's not attractive for a guy to..have a big a-ass.." Crona's gaze shifts but when she tightens his grip on him he squeaks.

"Crona I find your ass very attractive. Can't you tell by how much I grab it and talk about it?." She gives him a wink. "I like big butts and I can not lie you other bothers can't deny~"

"O-Okay but please don't sing that song." Crona winces.

"I'll spare you but just know that's what I'm thinking when you past by i'm just like 'Damn look at dat ass.' It's a good thing Crona." She keeps her hands there.

The boy's face is so red.

"Do you think I have a fat ass Crona?"

"Y-Your not fat M-Maka-"

"No. Do I have a fat _ass_." Maka grins leaning close to his lips.

"I-I don't-"

"Don't even try to hide it Crona. I caught you staring at it..you mind as well come clean for your deed."

Maka's never seen him look at her ass but..

Lets see how this goes.

"G-Gah! O-Oh god you did? I-I wasn't trying to be a pervert Maka I s-swear! I-It was just there and I c-can't keep my eyes in one place so I saw then I couldn't stop looking a-and..I-I'm sorry!" Crona's face is so red..he looks like he's about to past out.

"So you were staring? Then tell me Crona, do I have a fat ass? Judge my ass for me Crona. I want your honest opinion and if it isn't honest i'll know then i'll explode because of it."

"O-Oh god no!" Crona trembles his eyes wide. "O-Ok! Just don't blow up Maka!..I t-think you have a.." Crona blushes darkly and shifts. " R-Really nice one.."

"Nice what?"

"..A-A really nice a-a-ass."

"Really? Then show me with your hands." Maka smirks at the way he tenses. "If you don't..I might just explode-"

Crona's hands are on her ass in a minute..his face is on fire.

"T-T-There dont' explode!"

"I'm not now.." She grins as she rubs her nose against his..

He wiggles it..

Maka's eyes widen..then a smile comes to her face..

She almost forgot about that..

Maka wiggles her nose agianst his..

Crona is smiling at her now..it's so lovingly it makes her heart hurt.

So..they're going to be leaving tomorrow..

But that's ok..

As long as she has Crona..and Ragnarok..

Everything is going to be fine..

Maka buries her head into his chest and closes her eyes..

Crona leans his head against hers..

Everything gets quiet.

"You know.. I think your ass is bigger then mine."

"I-I hope it isn't!"

"It definably is.."

"A-Aw I don't want to think about that.."

"I do. When a boy walks in with a itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face~"

"M-Maka!"

* * *

All is quiet..

The lights have been turned off..

The asylum is dark..it's dead.

Everyone is either gone or asleep..except for one restless soul.

Ragnarok marches threw the asylum hallways, his eyes burning, his chest puffing up.

He moves with out a sound..though he is stomping so loud.

All that can be seen is his eyes..those piercing eyes of nothing but fire and hate.

Ragnarok is beyond pissed.

This fucking bitch..

He has to stop just to pant..

He's seeing red..

Ragnarok punches the wall but it does nothing for his rage..

Medusa is fucking toying with them..and he fucking knows it..

She isn't helping them out.

The bitch just gave him a order..and sent him on his way.

But it's not that fucking simple.

He's been stuck here with Crona for 12 years..he knows how tight this place is in security..

Not only that but with fucking Asura and that ass hole Justin around..

It makes it ten times harder.

And all she's fucking doing is telling them a crappy ass plan and sending them on their way..

Maka can't even use her powers or that witch hunter might show up..

All this shit is going on yet Medusa isn't helping them.

She's fucking toying with them.

Ragnarok's chest heaves as he slides down till he's sitting on the floor.

Fuck this.

Fuck it all to hell.

She's not telling him or Crona what she's planning..

Not even fucking telling them where to meet her in the god damn woods..

What the hell is she planning?

Didn't she want Maka?

Ragnarok punches the wall again.

That's another thing that pisses him off.

She won't fucking say what she's planning on doing with the girl..

Ragnarok doesn't know completely..but what ever she's planning can't be good..

And that makes him feel.

And he fucking hates that.

He feels that fucking fear again..

Fear for her.

And yet he is a part of her demise..

It makes him feel like shit.

He knows Crona feels the same way.

But what the hell are they suppose to do?

What the hell is _he_ suppose to do?

Ragnarok keeps punching the wall..

It doesn't hurt but he's hurting inside.

This was fucking easier when Maka wasn't anyone.

She was just a dumb ass girl Crona fell head over heels for.

He thought he would scare her away.

But he didn't..instead she brought him into their relationship.

She showed him kindness when he showed her his anger, his hate.

Now this girl isn't just a girl.

She's something else..

And Ragnarok doesn't want to think anymore..

It will drive him fucking mad.

It's maddening not knowing what the fuck is going to happen..not knowing how tomorrow will turn out..

That's another thing..the fucking maddness..

It's not only effecting Maka..it's effecting him and Crona.

He felt it at lunch when he was fighting Crona..

They were both over come by it..

Crona's words threw him over the edge..while Crona was already long gone, lost in the madness.

He was going to kill him.

He had lost his self control..

If not for Maka getting in the way..

He doesn't know what the fuck would have happened.

Ragnaork grips his fist..

Everytime he thinks about Crona's words..

Fuck, he gets so pissed off.

Madness are not..he fucking thinks those things, the madness just brought it out.

And yet after all that shit he said..

He still felt..worried about him.

When Medusa gave the boy that black shit..

He didn't want him to take it.

And he didn't want to force Maka to drink it.

He doesn't know what the fuck that was..and Medusa won't tell him.

It may have stopped the madness but Ragnarok's sure it came with another price.

Fucking bitch.

Why can't he fucking not feel again?

Things were easier when he didn't think.

Didn't think about how fucked up this is.

Didn't think about what that bitch has done to Crona.

Didn't think about how she's the reason they have been stuck in this hell hole for years.

Didn't think about how what he did would effect the girl..

Didn't think about the girl.

Didn't fucking worry about her..

Ragnarok puts a hand over his chest and breathes hard.

A dead person shouldn't be able to feel this fucking way.

He doesn't have a heart yet it fucking hurts there.

Because he's worried about her..and god damn it he's worried about Crona.

Ragnarok doesn't have anything to lose..he's already fucking dead but..

They're both still alive.

They still have everything to lose.

And Medusa is toying with them..toying with him.

She doesn't make any fucking sense.

If Maka is so important to her why is she fucking abandoning them now?

Ragnarok knows Medusa could bust them out by herself..

So why the hell isn't she?

What the fuck is she trying to do? Other then piss him the fuck off?

This plan of hers..anything could go fucking wrong..

And Maka and Crona will be the ones to pay.

Ragnarok grinds his teeth as he stands back up his eyes still on fire.

Why does he fucking have to care now? After all these years?

Because of her.

Because she made him think.

And that's why he feels this way.

Now he's remembering things from his past..seeing things he wanted to forget about.

..That he didn't think about.

But there coming back..

It just reminds him how fucked up his life was..how much it still is..

Nothings changed.

Except him.

Because he fucking cares..

And he hates it.

Ragnarok marches down the darken hallway again.

He's fucking dead but he cares.

He cares about her..

And he fucking hates Crona right now but..

..He gives a shit.

Maybe they both were out of line at lunch..

But he doesn't give a shit about that.

He can't let her go now.

He isn't going anywhere.

Because she made him think, made him feel.

Crona is stuck with him completely.

It's been like that from the beginning.

He's always been there for the little shit.

He just doesn't see.

He doesn't understand.

And Ragnarok doesn't care if he does.

The raven haired boy keeps moving so fast down the hallway..his eyes still on fire.

Everyone pisses him the fuck off.

Medusa fucking does.

Crona does.

Maka does..

They all piss him off.

Maka with that fucking smile of hers..

The smile he has a part in destroying.

And Crona..that ass hole.

Medusa..he has a fucking list for that bitch.

No matter how angry he gets..

Ragnarok stops and puts a hand over his chest..panting..

He can't stop this feeling he has..

It's to deep.

He can't ingore it.

He's fucking worried about her..

He feels fear.

Fear for not knowing..fear for what he does know.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

It was never suppose to be like this.

But it is.

He fucking hates Medusa..but maybe he hates himself even more.

No..Medusa still takes the fucking cake.

But he's an ass hole himself.

He doesn't know how tomorrow is going to turn out..

Or really how the girl's furture will be..

And when the time comes..and Maka fucking knows what both him and Crona have done..

Ragnarok takes a in take of breath.

He doesn't want to think anymore.

Ragnarok growls out in anger as he starts to march again.

Crona was right..he's fucking dead but..

Why the hell does he feel?

He doesn't want to.

And tomorrow..what if something happens to them..what if Maka-

Ragnarok stops and punches the wall.

He's ending this now.

There's nothing to fucking worry about.

It's not like _he's_ in danger..

That's the only thing that matters..is himself.

He's always been fucking selfish..

Ragnarok only cares about Ragnarok.

That's how it's suppose to be..

He has nothing to lose.

The boy throws open the door matching into her room..

His eyes lose that fire.

Maka and Crona lay in bed..the two wrapped into each other's arms..sharing their warmth..

The warmth of the living.

They look so content..so happy.

The boy's eyes are stuck to the goofy smile on the girl..how she slightly drools.

He feels his lips twitch up into that crocked smile but he quickly shakes it off.

Stop.

Stop it now.

Crona looks fine now too..the pink haired boy is snuggled up with the girl..

And he's smiling.

Looking at the two..maybe everything will be ok.

Even after all the shit they have been threw they can still fucking smile like there's nothing wrong.

Like there not about to bust out of this place.

Like there not about to be in danger.

Like there isn't a demon after Maka.

Like they aren't toys in Medusa plans..

Ragnarok is jealous of them.

So fucking jealous.

He could never be that relaxed.

His anger and hate..along with everything else..

No, he could never be relaxed.

Even if he had a body..he couldn't sleep.

Not when he could lose her-

Ragnarok grips his fist and grinds his teeth.

Fucking stop!

But he can't.

The raven haired boy walks slowly over to the bed..

His eyes still on the girl..

The cause of this.

Of everything.

Maka makes a small sound in her sleep..

And if he had a heart..it would have fluttered.

..He really shouldn't feel this way..

Ragnarok can't stop himself..

He touches her cheek..

He doesn't feel her..

But he wishes he could..so much.

But he can't.

He's dead.

Nothing but a spirit that can't be put to rest.

Why did she fucking have to do this?

She's messed him up now..

He feels like such a bitch..having feelings..caring for her..

This isn't bad ass.

This is pathetic.

And he fucking hates that.

He's the bad ass and Crona's the fucking bitch..that's how it's always been..

But look at him now.

Feeling shit from just touching her fucking cheek.

He hates it.

Maka suddenly grabs his hand..and pulls him down next to her.

The girl grumbles in her sleep..but she doesn't wake up..

Now Ragnarok is laying next to her.

He could just disappear..to not deal with this overwhelming feeling.

But he doesn't want to.

He wants to stay right here..with her..

Ragnarok warps his arms around her..not feeling the girl but still wishing he could.

Maybe it's in his imagination..but it looks like Maka's smile is a little bit bigger now.

He knows why he fucking fears.

He said he didn't have anything to lose but..

Ragnarok takes in the other two..Crona's peaceful face then Maka's goofy smile..

...Really he does.

Ragnarok pulls her closer..holding her protectively against his chest.

He fucking hates her so much..

She's done this to him..

He feels fear because of her..

He feels happiness because of her..

He feels because of her.

And he hates her for it.

He hates fucking everyone.

He hates Maka.

He hates Crona..

But that's not really true.

He knows it and he hates that.

Ragnarok looks up at the ceiling with his piercing blue eyes.

His feelings are pointless.

He's a fucking ghost with out a body.

But he feels like he's alive.

He wants to touch..to feel her.

But he can't.

Crona can though.

Crona has nothing to be fucking jealous about.

Nothing at all.

She kisses him..but he doesn't feel it.

She kisses Crona..and he feels it.

He needs to stop thinking..

The madness will eat at him if he thinks..

He needs to be focused..

Maka needs him.

Crona needs him.

If he fails tomorrow..they go down because of it.

Medusa placed everything on his fucking shoulders.

Maka's life is in his hands..

But really he isn't saving her.

He's just handing her over to Medusa..

And he doesn't know what the fuck she's planning.

Ragnarok tightens his grip around the sleeping girl..

Why did everything have to get so fucking complicated?

He hates this..

He hates this so fucking much.

..He hates it even more the way his chest tightens with that feeling when the girl's head nuzzles into his shoulder.

He hates what she does to him..

But the way he feels inside..it tells a different story.

He's dead..

Why couldn't his heart have died with his body?

But it didn't.

It was only hidden..now it beats again..

Because of her..

Because of Maka..

Everything has changed.

But even how much he hates it..

Ragnarok looks at her smile from the corner of his eyes..

..He couldn't stand for it to go back.

He wants to be right here.

But he would never admit it.

That crooked smile makes it's way onto his lips..

No, he will never fucking admit it.

His lips are sealed.

* * *

_Maka doesn't know where she is.._

_She stands in front of a mirror..and she's wearing what looks to be..a wedding dress?_

_It's big and poofy like one but.._

_It's all black._

_Her hair is did up in a updo..with curls and her hair pined back._

_Her hair is pined back with a clip..a clip that has three vertical eyes on it._

_Maka's face is glowing..and in her hand she holds a bouquet._

_A bouquet of dead flowers._

_"It's your big day Maka.."_

_Maka tenses at the voice._

_She slowly looks over to see a disturbing sight._

_Spirit's body stands beside her..it's wearing a white suit.._

_He doesn't have his head..just a bloody neck.._

_And the blood is still pouring staining the white suit._

_Maka wants to scream and run.._

_But she doesn't._

_She stays put._

_"I can't believe you have come this far..but it's soon going to be over.." Spirit sounds like he's sobbing..yet he doesn't have a mouth or eyes to sob with._

_Maka notices the three eyes on his tie._

_"..It's time.." Spirit's body holds out it's twisted hand._

_Maka wants to run away..but she doesn't._

_She puts her hand in his.._

_He pulls her closer..and soon she's linking arms with his decapitated man._

_Maka then hears it.._

_A organ playing.._

_It's playing 'Here comes the bride'.._

_Yet it's warped. It's darker.._

_It's a lot slower.._

_Creepier._

_But the doors in front of her open.._

_And her eyes fall on this..place._

_It looks like a church of some kind.._

_But it's not holy._

_It's nothing but darkness.._

_And the pews are full of things.._

_People with three vertical eyes turn towards her..looking at her with dark glee._

_At the end of the isle stands.._

_Crona on one side..and Ragnarok on the other._

_They're both wearing dark suits..with the vertical eyed ties.._

_They're both looking at her..waiting for her.._

_Maka looks down at the floor.._

_It's covered in blood._

_But soon Spirit's body is pulling her along.._

_Her black dress getting stained with red but she doesn't care._

_Her eyes are on the two boys._

_The creatures around her are going crazy.._

_At the front of his church behind the boy's is.._

_Justin._

_He's dressed like a priest..a large grin on his face as he holds a book in his hands.._

_It has three vertical eyes on it._

_Maka keeps walking forward..her eyes stuck to the two boys.._

_Ragnarok looks irritated but..his eyes are watching her.._

_With something close to happiness.._

_And Crona's expression is so bright..so happy as he watches her walk down the isle.._

_Spirit stops and lets her go.._

_Now it's time for her to walk alone._

_Maka walks up the stairs to the two boys.._

_She comes to a stop between them._

_"Bring the rings." Justin laughs out, his grin to large for his face._

_Maka watches as Medusa comes out..holding a black pillow._

_The woman is smirking from ear to ear as she holds it out to them._

_There is four rings._

_All of them are red..with a vertical eye on them._

_Crona and Ragnarok both take one._

_They grab her hand..Ragnarok roughly and Crona softly._

_They put a ring on both of her fingers.._

_Maka grabs the other two..and at the same time she puts one on each of the boy's fingers._

_Medusa walks away..crackling madly._

_Ragnarok and Crona grab her hands.._

_Their rings clinging together._

_"Dearly insane, we are gathered together here in the sight of Asura, and in the face of his madness, to join together these three poor souls in this unholy matrimony." Justin opens his book laughing._

_All of the creautres are laughing with him._

_"Will you Crona and Ragnarok love her and keep her in madness and in more madness?"_

_"I will." They both tighten their grip on her hands._

_"Then will you Maka keep these two boys in madness? Will you hold these two souls close to yourself and drive them to madness?"_

_"I will." Maka speaks with out her thinking about it._

_This is beyond her control._

_"Say your vows!" Justin closes the book..Maka notices some black substance is starting to fill the room._

_"I'm fucking taking you as my wife, to have you and fucking hold you from this day forward." Ragnarok starts._

_"F-For worse and worse..for poorer and poorer, in Madness, and sickness." Crona speaks the next line.._

_The black stuff is up to her ankle now._

_"T-To love.."_

_"To fucking cherish."_

_"Till death do we part." They both speak this, leaning close to her._

_The black stuff is up to her waist.._

_All the creatures are laughing..choking on it._

_"With the power invested in me!" Justin roars into laugter, his hand lighting up with those vertical eyes on his hand. "I pronounce you husbands and wife, in the name of Asura, in the name of madess you three are bonded here today. You may kiss the bride-"_

_The black substance is up to her neck now.._

_Ragnarok and Crona lean in.._

_Both kissing her cheek at the same time._

_That's when the darkness in engulfs them.._

_But their hands never leave each others._

_Madness can't separate them.._

_Till death do they part._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

This is it.

Maka sits next to Crona at the lunch table..

Their fingers are intertwined.

Maka's stomach feels like it's on a spin cycle..

Not just because she's nervous..

But already..she's notice something that isn't good.

It isn't good at all.

Maka looks around at all the nurses..

And there's not that many of them.

On most days the cafeteria will be filled with them..but this time there looks like there's only half of the nurses that are usually here.

All the others are in the asylum some where.

Crona notices this..and So does Ragnarok..

The raven haired boy is fuming..standing next to the two his eyes almost black.

He's pissed about this.

Crona's gaze is shifting everywhere..a deep frown on his face.

Not only are there not that many nurses like they thought there was going to be..but also..

Her eyes fall on Stein.

The doctor is on the other side of the cafeteria..looking over all the patients.

Then her eyes fall on Justin.

The blond haired boy is smirking..his eyes knowing.

It's like an omen.

They both are..

The nurses not being here..Stein in here..Justin's smirk.

It's all telling her this isn't a good idea..

That this isn't the time to do this but..

Maka looks over at Crona and Ragnarok..

She can tell they don't want to do this.

Crona looks like he's about to past out..

And Ragnarok looks so pissed off..

They don't want to do this but they have to..

Maka can feel Asura's madness..can feel his power..

They have run out of time.

It's now or never.

And they all know this.

"A-Are you ready M-Maka?" Crona whispers..his voice shaky as he tightens his grip on her hand.

She can only nod..

Dread is gripping her heart.

"R-Remember..no matter what happens..Y-You can't use your powers.." Crona looks at her seriously. "T-That would make this even more dangerous.."

Maka nods again.

That feeling of dread is deeper..

She feels like she's about to puke.

Maka still feels Justin's eyes on her.

"You two remember the fucking plan?" Ragnarok snaps, his voice a growl as he looks over at them with those piercing eyes.

His chest puffs up so much when his eyes fall on Stein and Justin.

"Y-Yes.." Crona nods, but his deep frown stays.

Crona is worried.

And so is she.

"When I fucking tell you to run, you run your fucking asses off and don't look back." Ragnarok looks between them, his face serious and a scowl. "This is no time to be fucking slow alright? You got to make it out of here! Push yourselves to the fucking limit, do what ever you have to do to get the fuck out of here."

"..What are we going to do once we get to the forest?" Maka finds her voice.

Both Crona and Ragnarok's face falls.

"..Let's just fucking worry about getting the hell out of here first." Ragnarok looks away from her..that fire in his eyes getting brighter.

"E-Everything is going to be ok Maka.." Crona rubs her back when her shoulders started to shake slightly..he's shaking himself but he's trying to comfort her.

This is just a failure waiting to happen.

And they all know this.

This is their only chance..

And this only chance is looking bad.

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..his fist gripped and his bangs covering his eyes.

They're silent for a moment.

Maka and Crona's heart beats are to fast.

And Ragnarok's would be to if he was alive.

"Let's start this shit." Ragnarok snaps looking up so she can see his eyes..

There on fire but..there's something else in them.

He can't look at her...or Crona.

When the pink haired boy looks at Ragnarok..he looks down and shifts alittle..bitting his lip.

"When I tell you to fucking run..you run." A snake suddenly appears around Ragnarok's arm.

Maka watches as the snake's yellow eyes shine with dark glee as they take her in..then it looks back at the cafeteria.

She has no clue what he's going to do..

But it has to be huge for them to get out of here with out being spotted.

"Here goes fucking nothing!" Ragnarok throws the snake..

The one snake bust into hundreds of snakes..

They fall on the tables, on the floors, everywhere.

One look at the snakes and the patients start to scream.

This could work.

The nurses are running around everywhere trying to calm them down and get rid of the snakes at the same time..

Stein is even running around..he's away from the door..away from the exit.

This is their time.

"Go!" Ragnarok roars at the two.

Maka and Crona get up and take off running towards the door..

Ragnarok is close behind them looking around with this piercing blue eyes..seeing if anyone has notice them.

No one has.

The nurses are to busy with the snakes..to busy with the patients that are screaming or having seizures.

Maybe this is going to go smoothly..

Now they just have to be careful and get to the second floor..then out the door.

Everything is going to be-

"Pateints are trying to escape!" A voice roars loud enough that a certain doctor hears..

And that voice is Justin and the doctor is Stein.

The blond boy is smirking from ear to ear as Maka turns to give him a deadly glare.

Shit.

"Stop them!" Stein roars as he starts to run after them..

Now more nurses have joined by his side..

They're not going to make it out of the asylum.

But they have to keep going.

There's no going back.

"This fucking bastard!" Ragnarok snarls as he punches a couple nurses out of their way. "Move your fucking asses!"

Maka is pulling Crona along as they make it past the cafeteria doors..

Ragnarok closes them just as Stein makes it..getting the door slammed in his face.

Ragnarok holds the door handles..

The doors don't open.

Ragnarok and the door are being pounded on by the nurses on the other side but..

The raven haired boy is holdng them back.

"I won't be able to keep them like this for fucking forever." Ragnarok grinds his teeth. "Get the fuck out of here! Get to the door!"

"C-Come on Maka!" Crona grips her arm and starts to run pulling her along.

Her heart is going faster then her legs..

Ok, so the cafeteria plan didn't go so well..

But at least Ragnarok is holding them back..

As long as they are kept in there..and no other nurses know..

They can still make it out of here..

That's when the alarm starts going off.

A loud ringing fills the asylum with the lights flashing red.

"_Warning, warning. Patients on the loose. All nurses to the lower levels, I repeat patients on the loose."_

Fuck.

This isn't good.

"S-Shit!" Crona grinds his teeth as he grips her hand tighter and they run faster..

They can hear all the doors start to open..

Maka and Crona make it to the stairs..

They run up them..panting.

Their hands are so tightly together..

This isn't going as planed at all.

Maka and Crona make it to the stop of the stairs..

Only for their hearts to fall.

A group of five nurses are waiting for them, their needles ready.

Maka feels her fingers twitch but Crona quickly grabs her hand stoping it.

He gives her a pleading look..

But what else are they suppose to do?

They can't take out five nurses with needles by them selves..

Crona tightens his grip on her hand..he takes a deep breath.

Then he does something that surprises her.

He screams.

And it's ear shattering.

The nurses cry out in alarm and Crona takes this time to push past them with her..

Maka's ears hurt to but she keeps running.

Unfortunately, that doesn't stop them for to long.

Soon they're catching up after them..yelling at them like they're dogs that got off their leash.

And maybe that's what they are to them.

"M-Maka you ok?" Crona manages to ask even after all that is going on..

He looks at her in concern..looking at her ear.

"I-I'm good Crona.." She gives him a forced smile.

It's hard to smile in a time like this..

The nurses are still chasing them..chasing her..

And she can't handle being chased.

Maka's legs give on her and she falls.

But Crona stops with her, his hand never leaving hers.

"M-Maka!" Crona tries to help her up and run again..

But the nurses are on them.

"You two are going back to your rooms..and I bet Stein isn't going to let you out for a long time." A Male nurse growls as he grabs a hold of Maka's arm to roughly.

She cries in pain.

Something snaps in Crona's pale blue eyes.

"_Don't fucking touch her!"_ Crona screams as he punches the guy in the face, getting him off her.

With this out burst the other nurses jump in..

Crona gets in front of Maka..his eyes getting that flame to them but also..

Maka sees his lips twitch up into that grin.

The madness is in the air.

Her fingers twitch but she gets a light slap from the boy.

He's still grinning.

The nurses jump on them.

One grabs Crona from behind trying to hold him down for the other nurses.

But Maka isn't having that.

She growls as she charges for the nurse, knocking him off Crona..

Crona giggles as he elbows another nurse in the face..

His grin is to big for his face.

This isn't good at all.

Five more nurses come..

They can't fight them all.

A couple grab a hold of Maka..and she struggles in there grasps.

"_Don't touch her!"_ Crona screams but he's tackled by seven nurses..

He thrashes madly in ther grasps screaming her name..

..Have they failed already?

Maka watches the grin fall off Crona's face as the nurse holding her prepares the needle.

It's over.

Suddenly the nurses are knocked off of her..and Crona.

Maka falls to her knees and looks at their savior..

She can't help but to raise an eye brow.

"Yahoo! Take that you fucking ass holes!" Black Star smirks as he punches one of the nurses in the head, knocking them out on the spot. "The food fucking sucks here! This is no way to treat a god! or his goddess!"

Black Star turns and gives Crona a wink.

"See Crona? See how big of a man I am? I won't let anyone fucking hurt you!" He turns his attention back on the nurses. " Go, get the hell out of here the both of you..I'm going to have some fun with these ass holes." Black Star's voice gets dark as he cracks his knuckles. "And by the way bitch, I want a rematch some day, you two got fucking lucky at track..it won't happen again."

Maka looks at him with her eyes wide..Crona has the same face as her..

This is the last person she expected to come to there rescue..

But it's only because he has a thing for Crona.

Thank god for that.

"..T-Thank you Black Star.." Crona gets up and grabs Maka's hand.

"Get the hell out of here cutie." He knees a nurse in the face.

"B-Black star I'm not a-"

"Thanks a lot!" Maka pulls him away and starts running down the hallway..

That is the worse time to tell him Crona is a boy..

He's kicking those nurses asses because he thinks Crona is a girl..

Lets keep it that way.

Crona grips her hand tightly as he starts looking around.

"T-The hallway to the door s-should be coming up soon.." Crona's blue eyes are still shaking..

The alarm is still going off..

Maybe the reason they're getting it easy is because all the nurses were probably thinking they would try the front door on the first level..

But who would be that stupid?

"H-Here it is-" Crona turns..

Only to bump into a black gate.

"W-What?" Crona's voice is shaky as he pulls his now imprinted face away from it..

Maka grabs a hold of it and starts to shake it..

It has a key hole but..this gate isn't going anywhere.

"Crona I can bust it down.." Maka's fingers are twitching.

He grabs her hands and shakes his head.

"Y-You can't Maka!" Crona looks like he's about to panic.

"But we have to get out of here!" Maka watches as other gates start to close..

They're locking them in..

To make matters worse Maka hears doors start to open..

More nurses are coming..

Maka looks down the hallway and she can see them..

They need to do something or they're goners.

Crona grabs her hand and pulls her down the hallway..

He pulls her behind a nurse's cart.

Crona wraps his arms around her..him putting a finger to his mouth..

She knows to be quiet..

Sweat is dripping down her face as she hears the nurses' foot steps stop right in front of the cart..

She hears some foot steps walk away..

Crona is trying to keep his breathing in check.

But it's hard.

It's hard for the both of them.

She hears foot steps stop right beside the cart..

The cart moves a little..

Crona and Maka look up..

Their eyes meeting Girko's.

The male nurse's eyes widen in realization..

He pushes the cart back.

"I found them!" He roars.

Maka's heart stops.

..He wouldn't.

No..

It's over.

"Where?" Another nurse yells over the alarm.

"I saw the fucking backs of them! They're heading towards the elevator! They're trying to get to the first floor!"

"They're not fucking going to make it!" A nurse roars.

Maka hears a bunch of foot steps run away..

But she feels the presence of one person stay behind.

The cart is moved.

Girko is glaring down at them.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" He growls, his teeth showing.

"..What does it look like?" Maka snaps as she stands up with Crona. "We're getting the hell out of here!"

"How the fuck do you plan on doing that? Nurses are going fucking crazy looking for you!"Girko holds his head in his hands. "..When I heard the fucking alarm..I didn't want to think it was you two..but I fucking knew it..shit."

"There's a side door down that hallway that no one knows about.." Maka pants..her heart beating to fast. "It leads out of the asylum!"

"And how the fuck do you plan on getting there?" Giriko eyes the gate. "These fucking gates are being dropped every couple of blocks and all the doors of the asylum are locked now."

Shit.

Maka's face falls..

And so does Crona's.

They're fucked.

It's over.

Giriko looks at there expressions..

He looks so fucking pissed off but..

He takes his keys out and takes off one from the key chain..then he throws his key at her.

Maka catches it and looks at the man with big eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here kid." Girko turns his back to her."..I'll try to keep the other nurses off your asses."

Then he runs off..

Maka watches him..a chord being hit in her heart.

"M-Maka we have to go.." Crona winces as he grabs his head, his eyes getting wide in panic. "Ragnarok couldn't hold them anymore! S-Stein is out! a-and the cops are here!"

Maka grabs his hand and runs over to the gate..

She quickly puts the key in the key hole and pushes it open.

They run threw the gate and down this hall way..

They have to make it.

A dark feeling suddenly fills the air..

It's choking her..

Crona giggles and stops running.

No..not here.

"Crona come on!" She tugs on his hand but he won't budge. "Don't let Asura get to you! We have to get out of here!"

"We aren't going anywhere good!" Crona giggles. "Don't you know that we're leaving this place for something worse?! Don't you know i'm a demon? I warned you from the beginning Maka but you wouldn't listen to me!"

The madness is overwheming..

What the hell is with it getting so strong all of a sudden?

Maka puts the keys in her other hand so she can grab a hold of him, shaking the giggling boy.

"Crona-"

" Medusa is a witch like you! and you both can't love me! Isn't that fucking great?! Isnt that-"

Maka slaps him in the face.

Crona's eyes widen slightly..

He looks back at her.

His eyes aren't shaking any more.

"..S-Sorry Maka..I-I lost myself.." Crona trembles in guilt, his eyes shifting.

"It's ok, lets just get the hell out of here." Maka grabs his hand and starts to run.

Crona runs with her..his pale blue eyes have a far away look to them, his cheek red from her hit.

We all have to get the sense knocked into us sometimes.

They finally stop in front of the door at the end of the hallway..

Their way out of here..

Maka gives Crona a relieved grin..

Which Crona returns with a wobbly smile..

They did it..

Now all she has to do is unlock it and they're out of here-

Maka lifts up her hand with the keys to unlock the door..

Only for her hand to come back empty.

She blinks at her empy hand..not believing what she's seeing.

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns deeply as she starts to frantically pats down her dress like the keys could have somehow ended up there.

"I don't have the keys!" Maka almost screams in a panic.

"C-Calm down Maka you must have just dropped them-"

Crona and Maka turn around.

"Looking..for his?" Justin stands in front of them..the key around his finger, twirling it around with a smirk on his face.

"Justin.." Maka speaks his name in a growl, her face falling to a glare.

Her fingers twitch but..Crona grabs her hands and stops her.

"G-Give us back that key!" Crona spats, his glare deep with hers.

"Why should I?" Justin smirks at them. "..No, you don't deserve freedom..you only deserve death."

"Justin you fucking bastard give us the-" Maka starts to march towards him..

Only for her heart to sink..

Justin lifted up the key in front of his mouth..

Then he dropped it.

He swallowed the fucking key.

"N-No.." Crona's face falls..his knees getting weak. He falls to them looking at the laughing blonde boy with disbelief.

Maka can't even form words.

Justin just ate their way out.

"Now that your hope has been crushed.." His voice gets dark, his grin to large. "Let's have some fun..shall we Asura?!"

Justin's body twists back..and he lets out a cry of pain.

The madness is unbearable.

Crona covers his lips with his hand to hide his grin.

But Maka can't hide hers.

Justin screams as Maka watches darkness enter his body.

The boy goes still..

His body straitens up..

Justin's eyes are no longer blue..but red..

And he has a third eye on his forehead...

"It's time to die witch.." His voice is so dark..

The madness is unbearable.

She's seeing red eyes everywhere..

And when her fingers twitch..Crona stops her.

He puts his body in front of hers..

His body is trembling in laughter and so is hers.

This can't end well.

"It's over!" Justin roars as he jumps towards them. "You both have been abandoned!"

Maka and Crona can only grin.

* * *

Ragnarok reappears on the second floor.

He's out of breath..he's panting.

That took a lot more out of him then he thought..

Holding the fucking door..

But in the end he couldn't hold them.

They're all out..about to run after Maka and Crona.

Ragnarok hates how he feels right now.

If he had a stomach it would be turning.

"Where are they?!" Stein yells as he runs down the hallway Ragnarok is in..with two cops by his side.

A group of nurses run from down stairs to the doctor..they're all panting.

"W-We don't know! Giriko said he saw them head to the first level but we couldn't find them!" A nurse pants.

"Girko!" Stein growls. "Come here."

Ragnarok watches as a male nurse steps forward..

The brown haired adult.

Ragnarok can't help but to question this feeling he has..

He's seen this man before..he comes all the time into Maka's room but..

There's something about him..

When ever he looks at this man..

Ragnarok puts a hand over his chest and grinds his teeth..

..Why does he feel..regret?

"It's obvious the two are not on the first level." Stein's breathing is jagged. "What game are you trying to play?!"

"I'm not playing any games Stien." Giriko locks eyes with him. "I saw them! They went down to the first level!"

Stein glares and opens his mouth..

"Stein! The gate is open!"

The doctor looks over at the open black gate.

His eyes light with realization.

Then nothing but pure rage.

"Who gave them a key?!" His eyes fall on Girko.

THe male nurse is looking at him blankly, innocently.

"Girko!" Stein growls.

"I didn't give it to them! Don't try to point fingers when you don't have fucking proof."

"Oh yeah? Then let me see your keys." Stein holds out his hand, his eyes are shaking.

He looks fucking insane.

A grin is ripping out on his face.

"I don't have them on me." Girko glares at him.

Stein lashes out surprising everyone..

He sticks his hand down Girko's pants and brings out his keys..

Girko grabs them from him but not fast enough.

The doctor saw the key he was missing.

"Arrest him!" Stein looks over at the cops. "He is assisting the patients!"

The two cops are on the man..each grabbing his arm.

They start putting the hand cuffs on him..only for the Girko to chuckle darkly.

"So the cats out of the fucking bag huh? Well in that case.." A large sharp grin comes to the man's face as he forces himself out of the cop's grip.

One of his hands is hand cuffed, and he uses it as a knuckle brace as he punches one of the cops in the face.

Ragnarok watches the man fight..looks at his sharp grin..

This feels..familiar..the grin..

Welcoming.

"I have a couple of fucking things to say to you Stein!" Giriko takes out both the cops, his hard glare turning on the man. "Fuck you to fucking hell!"

"I knew you were trouble." Stein growls..that grin is ripping his face though. "At least now I can fucking fire you!"

"Your not firing me! I fucking quit!" Giriko roars as he charges for the man..

Stein is fast and he dodges a punch to the head..

The doctor is laughing now..like a crazy bastard.

"You know what else is funny Stein?" Giriko sneers as he pins him against the wall. "You fucking drunk my piss bitch!"

Ragnarok feels funny..

He's stuck to the spot watching the man..

He knows him doesn't he?

He knows that voice..those teeth..

Right?

Or is he fucking crazy?

Giriko punches Stein in the face.

"..You know what else is funny Girko?" Stein looks up at him..

He grins so large his stitches rip.

Stein grabs something from in his lap coat.

Girko can't move fast enough.

Stein stabs Girko in the stomach with a scalpel.

Ragnarok is struck with fear at looking at the thing sticking out of the man's stomach.

He can't move.

And he's getting faded.

"Fuck!" Girko cries out in pain as he rips the scalpel from his stomach..

Only to get stabbed with another one..this time close to the heart.

"This is fucking funny!" Stien laughs madly as he forces the other man down, holding the scalpel above Girko's eye. "I'm going to fucking dissect you! I want to feel your insides!"

Girko is bleeding..struggling with the crazy man on top of him.

He punches Stein in the face..and grabs the hand with the scalpel trying to get it away from his eye..

But it's taking both of his hands..

And Stein has another scalpel.

He sticks the scalpel in the man's stomach..right where the old wound is and rips down.

The nurses are screaming at this point and running away from the two.

Girko is roaring in pain..his eyes getting this far away look as his blood pours out..

He's getting weaker..

And Stein's scalpel is getting closer to his eye..

The doctor's grin keeps ripping his stitches..

All Ragnarok can do is watch.

He can't get close to those scalpels..

He can't.

He fucking can't but..

Why the hell does he..

He feels somethng watching the man bleed..

He fucking doesn't understand..

But the man will be dead soon anyway.

* * *

Maka gets thrown across the hallway, her back hitting the wall, her letting out a cry of pain.

Her laughter has died.

and so has Crona's.

Crona lets out a roar as he charges for Justin..only to get knocked back like he's nothing.

Justin turns to her and smirks with his eyes that deep red..

His hands light up..

The ground starts to shake underneath her..

The ground cracks..and scarves come out..

They wrap around her and start to drag her back into the hole from where they came from..

Is this really it?

"M-Maka!" Crona cries out but again he's knocked back.

It's over.

Justin's breath suddenly hisses..

The scarves let go of her and go back into the Ground..

The boy's eyes flicker back blue..but that eye remains on his forehead.

"G-Girko!" Justin turns on his heel and starts to run out of the hallway..

His madness following with him.

Maka and Crona stare at him in disbelief..

What the hell just happened?

Girko..what about him-

That's when she hears a roar of pain.

Her eyes widen.

She knows who it belongs to.

Maka grabs Crona's hand and runs after Justin..

The boy is already out of the hallway.

"Get off him!" Justin cries out as his eyes fall on the sight before them all..

Girko bleeding..cut up really bad in his stomach.

With Stein about to finish him off.

Justin's hands light up..the three vertical eye's pupils going crazy as he points to Stien.

The doctor is sent flying off.

Justin rushes to Girko's side..

Holding the man in his arms.

"Girko! Girko can you hear me?" Justin shakes him frantically..panic in those use to be soulless eyes.

The male nurse only grumbles in response..his eyes rolling back.

His blood is still pouring.

Maka can't move..

Her chest feels tight.

She forgets all about the fact they're trying to get out of here..

All she can look at is this man's blood.

The blood of the man that's been there for her before she was even considered insane.

The blood of the man who beat the shit out of Spirit..

The blood of the man who broke the rules for her..

The blood of the man who risked himself for her..

It's funny..

She remembers a long time ago this man telling her..that he would break the rules for her but he wouldn't pay the consequences..

Now look at him.

Laying on the floor..barely alive..

Because of her.

Girko keeps bleeding..

He's cut badly in his stomach..all the way down to his hip.

Maka can see the bone of his hip.

She has to help him.

To save him.

When her fingers twitch..

Crona grabs her hand.

She looks over at him with her eyes pleading..

Crona looks back at her..his eyes shaking..and he's biting his lip so hard but..

He shakes his head.

She can't heal him..

If she does Kid's father will come after her..

Maka looks back at the man and frowns..

It's either him..or her.

Maka bows her head.

She is a selfish person.

But it sickens her that she's smiling..

Because some part of her likes this..

Is enjoying this.

"I-It's going to be ok Girko.." Justin holds the man closer to himself, he places his hand over his wound..the three vertical eyes lighting up. "I won't let you die! I refuse!"

Maka looks up..noticing something.

Stein is gone.

And that makes her stomach turn.

"I'm going to save you.." Justin and Girko are getting surrounded by darkness..it's covering them..

Before the darkness claims them Maka sees something that stuns her.

Tears fall down Justin's face as he looks at the pale face of Girko..

She's use to that fucking smirk..and those soulless eyes..

But his eyes are alive now with passion.

They disappear..

Leaving behind Girko's blood on the floor.

Maka and Crona are left standing there..therir mouths wide open..

What the hell just happened?

Suddenly nurses come down from the end of the hallway..

They're knocked to the side revealing Ragnarok who looks out of breath.

His piercing eyes are shaking as he looks at them.

"Fucking move! More are coming! Fucking go!" He screams at them..

Maka sees it..

The fear in his eyes.

Crona grips her arm and starts pulling her along..

She doesn't know where there going now..

Justin swallowed the key..

There's no where to run to..

But they will run..

And fight till the end.

Till the very end.

Maka hears the nurses behind them now..

She hears Ragnarok's roars as well.

Crona and Maka keep running..

They make it to the stairs and they keep running up..

More and more nurses are following after them..

Crona is panting..his eyes shaking..

He knows this is pointless.

But he's still pulling her along..

He's keeping firm.

And so is Ragnarok.

They're not giving up..

And neither is she.

They keep running, running, running..

Till they end up on the roof of the asylum.

Crona pulls her over...

They stop right at the edge of the roof.

Maka looks down..

It's so fucking high up..

The bench she once sat in next to the asylum looks like it belongs to a bug.

They are high up.

There's no jumping this.

"It's over!" A nurse screams as they all pile on the roof with them. "Give it up!"

Maka looks over at them..

A smirk rips out on her face.

Maka pulls Crona so they're standing on the edge.

"Get any closer and we'll jump." Maka glares.

They don't get closer.

"What do we do Crona?" Maka whispers to the boy.

"..I-I don't know.." Crona trembles against her.

This is just great.

"Maka! Crona!"

They both look down at the voice to see Ragnarok floating in the air below them.

"Medusa says to fucking jump!..I'll be able to catch you.." Ragnarok's eyes are on fire but..something's wrong with them.

"Jump? Are you fucking crazy?!" Maka snaps.

"Bitch just fucking jump! I have your fat ass! Come on!" Ragnarok snaps back holding out his arms.

"M-Maka.." Crona looks over at her.

"..I guess we don't have a choice huh?" Maka takes a deep breath.

Crona and Maka tighten their grip on each other.

"..I-If this doesn't turn out well..I-I want you to know I love you Maka..a-and I'm sorry..s-sorry about all of this.." Crona's voice is painful as he look at her with those eyes..

"Don't be saying your last words Crona.."Maka gives him a firm look. "We aren't dead yet! and I don't plan on dying!"

Crona looks at her with big eyes..

But then he tightens his grip on her hand and nods.

"On the count of three..one..two.." Maka takes a deep breath. "Three!"

They jump.

Maka and Crona scream as the wind hits their bodies..

Her stomach is being sent on a trip..

They're falling faster then lead would sink in water.

Crona's hand never leaves hers.

Ragnarok holds out his arms..

But they go right threw him.

_"What the fuck?!"_ Ragnarok actually screams as he tries to grab them..to stop their fall to certain death..

But he can't touch them.

"Medusa what the fuck are you doing?! Save them you fucking bitch!" Ragnarok is freaking out, his voice feels like it's giving the world a earth quake.

But they keep falling.

They're going to die.

At this speed..and at this height..

They're going to be splattered.

Ragnarok is roaring like an animal..still trying to grab on to them.

But he can't.

They're about to touch the ground.

"FUCKING NOOOOO!"

Maka hears it..

The complete desperation..

The fear..

Everything Ragnarok must be feeling is heard in that roar..

They are about to die..

It's over.

"_No it's fucking not!"_ That voice roars.

A light consumes her and Crona just as they're about to hit the ground...like a blue bubble.

They hit the ground and it pops..

Crona holds her close and turns so only his back gets scraped against the concrete.

Everything is quiet..

But Maka is breathing.

And so is Crona.

They're alive..

She saved them..

But at what cost?

"M-Maka.." Crona looks at her with those eyes..

And they're shaking so bad.

She already knows..

She just opened up more danger.

Crona's body suddenly jerks.

He gets up and grabs her wrist roughly.

"Move your fucking ass!" Crona snaps at her as he pulls her into the forest..

But she knows this is Ragnarok.

He's running a lot faster then Crona..

He's pulling her along as he weaves his way threw the trees..

Going deeper and deeper into this forest.

Crona's chest is heaving..the scowl on his face so deep.

Ragnarok is hurting her.

But she doesn't say anythiing..

She hears the siren of the cop cars..

Hears the yells and shouts of the nurses..

Maybe they think her and Crona are dead..

But they would know they're not..

There's no body.

Ragnarok keeps pulling her deeper into the forest..

Maybe they will be ok..

Then she hears the barking of dogs..

Maka's eyes widen.

They're sending the fucking dogs on them?

They will sniff them out..

"Shit!" Ragnarok growls as he picks up the pace..

But she hears the dogs' barks getting louder.

"R-Ragnarok.." Maka looks at the boy in panic..

"Fuck! Where the hell are we suppose to go?! Where the fuck is she?!" Ragnarok's voice is so dark as he keeps pulling her along.

The first dog runs out..

And bites Crona on the foot.

They're not fucking criminals!

They can't send fucking dogs on them!

Ragnarok growls as he turns around and grabs the dog by the neck..

He twist.

The dogs neck breaks.

Ragnarok is making Crona's eyes so dark with hate.

Two other German shepherds come out..

But he's ready for them.

One bites his arm..and one bites his other leg.

"You fucking bastards! Leave them the fuck alone!" Ragnarok kicks one off..

And with Crona's foot smashes one of the dog's skull.

The other dog is about to run when he grabs it by the head..

And twist.

There's a crack and the dog falls limp on the cold ground.

Ragnarok pants..

Crona is bleeding..

And he's bleeding badly.

Maka walks over to the boy..

And she touches him..healing him.

Ragnarok's head snaps up.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Do you want to get fucking killed you stupid bitch?!" He grabs her by the neck and shakes her violently..

He isn't stable..

And really she isn't either.

Maka doesn't respond to him..

What's the point?

"Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?! Do you like to be put in danger?! Do you get some sick thrill from it?" Ragnarok hits her in the face..

Hits her with Crona's fist but it's ok.

Maka doesn't respond.

Ragnarok is fuming.

"Fucking answer me!"

"..I can't stand to see my family in pain." Maka finally responds looking at him.

Ragnarok's eyes flash and he grinds his teeth.

He lifts his fist up and she closes her eyes..bracing her self for the hit..

But it never comes.

"Your..Your so fucking stupid.." He pants as his head leans against her's weakly. " I can't believe you fucking did that..and all this shit..just fuck it all!"

"Ragnarok.." She opens her eyes looking into his again. "..It's ok...I know..your relieved."

The boy's eyes flash again.

But instead of hitting her..

He pulls her into a hug..

But it's more of a bear hug..it hurts.

"Don't you fucking do that shit again..fucking almost getting almost killed like a dumb ass.." His voice is husky.

"I was only following your orders." Maka grunts getting her a extra tight squeeze that hurts.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I didn't fucking know! Medusa..Medusa that fucking bitch.." His voice is so dark.

Maka lays her head in his chest..trying to ignore how tight he's holding her.

His body jerks and his grip isn't so tight any more.

Ragnarok reappears beside her..looking at the two with..

Relief.

He can't hide it threw his hate.

"W-We made it Maka.."Crona whispers as he pulls her closer. "W-We made it out of there.."

"Fucking barely!" Ragnarok doesn't take his eyes off them..

Like at any moment they could disappear.

"..It's not over yet is it though?" Maka frowns looking at the two. "..Why didn't Medusa help us?..and where is she? Where are we suppose to go?"

Ragnarok and Crona look at each other.

"..W-We don't know.." Crona frowns deeply. "..W-We thought she would just..show up.."

"She better fucking hurry..This bitch used her powers twice like a dumb ass!" Ragnarok snaps..but it's to light.

"I had to the first time! We were going to die! and the second time..I told you..I coudln't stand to see you two in pain." Maka speaks firmly.

"I-It's ok..I-I'm sure Medusa will come..s-she just must be busy.." He looks at Ragnarok for support.

Ragnarok just gives him a cold look.

"I say we keep fucking moving deeper in the forest..the nurses will try to find us, you two aren't fucking safe just because we're out here."

"I agree with him..I want to get as far away as possible.." Maka pulls away from Crona..a frown on her face.

"O-Okay.." Crona gets this far away look in his eyes but..

They start to walk deeper into the forest..

Deeper in the forest together..

"..Are you two fucking alright?" Ragnarok breaks the silence glaring at a tree not looking at them. "..You had some fucking fall back there.."

"I-I'm ok.." Crona gives him a slightly surprised look before he looks at Maka. "..A-Are you ok?"

"..I'm alright." Maka sighs as she grabs Ragnarok's hand with Crona's. "..It shook me up a bit though."

" Your telling me.." Both Crona and Ragnarok say.

They give each other a look.

"..I can't believe we fucking pulled that off."

"It was because i'm such a bad ass."

"Bitch I did all the work!"

"P-Pssh, Me and Maka's legs hurt!"

"Oh yeah? My fucking ass hurts from working it so much to get you two out of that place!"

"Where's my money at?"

Ragnarok and Crona stop, looking at Maka with an eye brow raised.

"What?"

"Where my money at?" She looks over at Ragnarok and can't help her smirk. "You said you were working your ass off, so I just thought that meant you were making your pimp some money hoe-"

"Your no fucking pimp! and i'm no one's hoe bitch!" He growls, his eye twitching as he grips her hand so tightly.

Crona chuckles.

"Crona it's not fucking funny-"

Maka chuckles.

"Your the only crazy bitch I know that would make a fucking joke after all that shit!" Ragnarok growls but..

His eyes hold something else as he watches the girl laugh..

His lips twitching into that crooked smile..

"You two really are ok..still gooffy as fucking hell."

"W-We are not goofy Ragnarok.." Crona leans his head on her shoulder.. "We're just mad."

The boy's voice turns dark.

Maka stops laughing and Ragnarok stops smiling.

The air around them is getting thick..

Thick with madness.

"Crona.." Maka frowns as he slowly looks up at her..

His pale blue eyes are dilated and shaking.

"Shit not again." Ragnarok grinds his teeth. "Get a fucking hold of yourself Crona! We need to get the fuck out of here! We don't have time for this!"

"You have all the time in the world. Your already dead." Crona giggles.

"Fucking watch it.." Ragnarok's chest is puffing up.

"This isn't the time or the place for this!" Maka growls looking between the two.

"Do you still want to take her from me Ragnarok?!" Crona grabs a hold of her..holding her close to him as he giggles. " But you can't can you?! She's mine! All mine!"

"She's not fucking all yours!" Ragnarok growls back..his eyes getting that black as he takes a step forward. "You can't fucking claim her Crona!"

"Guys.." Maka is starting to sweat..

The madness is unbearable..

And her fingers are starting to twitch.

"Why do you even want her Ragnarok? I thought you didn't give a shit about any one." Crona licks her cheek.

"Crona just shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok's voice is getting darkner. "You don't know fucking anything you little shit."

"Oh I know a lot of things Ragnarok..I am your body after all." Crona's eyes narrow as he pulls her closer. "..You fucking love her don't you?"

"I don't fucking love anyone!" Ragnarok's eyes burn..but Maka caught the slight tensing his shoulders did. "..And what if I fucking did? What the hell would you do about it Crona? Are you saying I can't fucking love because I'm dead? You want to bring out something I already fucking know Crona?! You want to fucking go there?!"

Ragnarok is fuming..His face such a deep scowl..

He is a vengeful spirit.

"I wouldn't do anything Ragnarok..I just thought it would be really sad..if you actually loved Maka.." Crona sighs as his fingers caress her cheek. "Because you could never have her like I do..I can feel her with my fingers while you-"

That was it.

Ragnarok lets out a roar and tackles Crona.

Maka is shoved out of the way as the two boy's start to fight again..

She doesn't do anything.

She's tired..so fucking tired.

And the madness is making her smile..making her laugh.

The trees are all staring at her with those vertical eyes.

It's all so fucking funny you know?!

She's losing her sight..

Losing her mind..

"Witch.."

Everything stops.

Her mind refocus as her eyes look for where that voice came from..

No..

Not him..

Justin walks out from behind a tree..

His gown is covered in blood..

The blood of Girko.

Maka can't even do anything.

Ragnarok and Crona are still fighting..

She's left alone.

"..Look at you now..look at what you have done.." Justin looks over at the two boys..with blank eyes. "You have tore them apart..and for what? For your own selfish reasons. Because your selfish. You don't deserve to live witch..it's time to join your mother in hell."

Justin jumps for her..

Maka can only scream.

She's tired of all this shit..

Maybe it would be best..if she just..you know..

Died.

She closes her eyes..excepting what ever Justin is about to do to her..

But nothing happens.

Maka opens her eyes to see Crona and Ragnarok standing in front of her.

They're both glaring at Justin as he jumps back.

"Y-Your not going to touch her!" Crona screams..his eyes still shaking madly but it seems he has a sort of grip on himself.

"I'm fucking tired of you! This fucking ends now!" Ragnarok roars, his eyes that black.

"You two were just fighting a second ago..and your fighting because of this girl." Justin sighs. "Don't you see she isn't worth your time? All she will do is hurt you both."

Ragnarok and Crona give him a dark look.

"Justin!" Maka stands up looking over at this boy..that she hates so much. "..Is Girko ok?"

Everyone seems surprised she would ask this.

Crona and Ragnarok look back at her..

And maybe..their expressions soften.

Justin looks shocked for a moment..his eyes no longer soulless before he shakes his head violently.

"It's not like you care about him witch! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Your the reason Girko got hurt in the first place!" Justin screams gripping his hair.

"I-"

"**You die**." Justin's voice turns dark as his body starts to twist..

He screams in pain as they all watch his body twist and turn..

When he looks back at them..his eyes are red..and he has a third eye.

"This ends now. No more lies from you. No more playing with the hearts of men. I will kill you, in the name of Asura. In the name of madness!" Justin puts his hands on the ground..

It shakes like there's a earth quake.

The earth cracks open..

But no scarves come out..no..

Maka's throat goes try.

Crona's eyes shake..

Ragnarok's scowl gets deeper..

Asura..the demon himself comes out of the ground..it closing up after him..

Justin is laughing madly as he bows before this thing..

_"Your time has run out." _Asura's dark voice sounds from all around them..

Maka watches in horror..as the scarves around his face slowly start to unravel..

Crona and Ragnarok get closer to her..

They don't like the look of this.

And she sure as hell doesn't.

The mask fall off the demon's face..

"_It's over..You have seen the face..of madness."_ Asura's red eyes lock onto hers..

His dark hair being released..his hair looks like it's staring at her with white vertical eyes in every lock.

A dark, powerful feeling falls over them..

Crona falls to his knees, his teeth grinding.

Ragnarok girps his fist..his chest heaving.

Maka is..laughing.

This is to fucking much!

Asura's lips rip out into a huge grin..his bangs getting in his face giving him a horrid look.

_"You are mine Maka Albarn."_

* * *

**So...yeah. not as light as my other chapters..**

**At least there out of the asylum right?**

**Please review and thank you so much still for all your support:)**

**Till next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

A broken mind is like a broken record.

Stuck in one spot.

Not able to move on.

The record just keeps skipping, skipping, and skipping.

Any tune on a broken record is warped sounding.

It keeps on the same track..

And that's what's happening to Maka.

Her mind is broken.

She doesn't even know how to react..

So she laughs.

Maka can't get past the fact..

That everything went so wrong..

Her mind isn't catching up to the fact..that the demon is standing in front of her with that ghastly grin on his face.

Or maybe it has.

And she's just mad.

Asura's smile grows as he takes in the girl with his red eyes..

Takes in her giggling..and the way her eyes shake with madness.

His madness.

Crona is sharing in the same unknown joke with Maka.

He can't stop laughing either..

His body is shaking in spasms.

Ragnarok is the only one who stands tall..

But his piercing blue eyes are shaking..

The madness is unbarable.

It's to much.

And Maka's mind keeps skipping..

Not able to move on..to get focused.

She's broken.

She's insane.

"_It's over girl..Just except it."_ Asura out stretches a hand, that grin never leaving his face. " _You are mad..You are mine-"_

"She's not fucking yours!" Ragnarok snaps, his eyes on fire as he gets in front of the giggling girl, his chest puffing up. "I kicked your ass once and I'll fucking do it again!"

"_Oh..it's you."_ Asura's grin falls as he looks at the raven haired boy with those red eyes. " _You only got lucky that one time..but now I'm much stronger then you and you know this. You face me but my madness is eating away at your being. Don't try to fight it any more boy..You have been threw so much..what's the point in being sane? Madness is an escape from your fears, from your pain..why fight it then boy? When your existence has been nothing but pain?"_

"Shut the fuck up.." Ragnarok growls but..he's panting..

His eyes are shaking worse.

"_No matter what you do boy..this girl will die. You can't stop this..and why would you want to? This girl's death is on me..as much as it is on you And Crona. I will make her death quick..painless..but I can not say the same about the snake..and you know this don't you?"_

"We're going to fucking stop you! Your not fucking taking her!" Ragnarok bares his teeth, his chest is heaving.

_"But you know that's not true."_ Asura smirks at him when he tenses. "_Stop tying to full yourself..it's over. Just give me the girl..look at her..she belongs to me."_

Ragnarok doesn't look at her.

He just glares at the demon with those black eyes of hate.

"_Why not save yourself? Why care for the girl? Better yet, why even care about the boy? Once Crona dies..you will be set free. Isn't that what you want boy? To be set free?"_ Asura's red eyes are locked onto his piercing ones.

"Set free to fucking what?" Ragnarok is shaking slightly but he stands firm. "To fucking hell? No, Your not fucking hurting any of them. I will rip you a part!"

"_But they both belong to me..look at them..They're laughing they are so happy to see me."_ Asura's smirk is devilish as he looks back at Maka and Crona.

They're both on the ground laughing..

They can't even get up.

Their bodies are shaking to much.

"No they're fucking laughing like that because your driving them fucking insane!" Ragnarok's voice is getting dark and he takes a step forward.

_"I'm not doing anything."_ Asura looks back at him. _"Madness is in everyone boy. It's in you as well. But your fighting it. Why fight me boy? Madness will set you free. You have no hope of surviving with out madness.."_

"Come now.." Justin looks over at Ragnarok with that grin on his face..his eyes still red, he stays bowed down before Asura. " You know fighting the almighty Asura is pointless..Your alone in this. You have no hope! Just hand over the girl! It's not lke the witch cares about you! She only cares about herself!"

"What did I fucking tell you?" The raven haired boy takes another step forward. "I told you to fucking keep her name out of your mouth. I'm going to rip that fucking nose off of you Justin, You need to be taught a fucking lesson."

"Oh well..I tried." Justin bows low on the ground in front of Asura. "All hail Asura! The god of madness! It's time for you to take what is yours!"

_"Yes..Now come to me Maka Albarn."_ Asura looks away from Ragnarok to look at Maka.

She stands up..

Maka keeps laughing as she walks closer to the demon..

She has no control.

"Fucking no!" Ragnarok roars as he pushes Maka out of the way, tackling the demon.

The raven haired boy gets a punch in Asura's face before the demon grabs a hold of him.

_"..I grow tired of you.."_ Asura's eyes light up as he hits Ragnarok across the face.

The force sends him flying across the forest

Maka watches the boy hit a tree with shaky eyes..

And a grin on her face.

Her mind is still skipping..

_"Now..where were we?"_ Asura smirks at her as he reaches out a hand to touch her cheek-

Ragnarok reappears in front of her, punching the demon's hand away.

"Don't fucking touch her! Go back to fucking hell!" Ragnarok growls so darkly as he goes to punch the demon again..

"Let me handle this my lord." Justin puts his hands on the ground..

The ground opens up and those scarves come out.

Wrapping around Ragnarok..

The raven haired boy growls in pain as the scarves..catch on fire.

They're burning him.

"_Now Maka...come. It's time to go home."_ Asura smirk is horrid as he out stretches out his hand again.

Maka takes a step forward.

"Maka fucking don't do it! Come on what the fuck are you doing?!" Ragnarok screeches at her..He's still yelling in pain..the fire is burning him..and the scarves are getting tighter but his piercing eyes are on her. "Crona get your ass up and do something!"

Crona is just giggling to himself..laying on the floor.

He is in his own little world.

Maka takes another step closer to the demon.

"Are you fucking serious?! After all the shit we went threw your just going to give in to the fucking demon?! Don't you remenber what this ass hole fucking did to you?! He took you god damn mother Maka don't give in to him!" Ragnarok's eyes are shaking..she can see how much he's in pain right now..

But he's using all he has to yell at her.

Maka pauses mid-step..her green eyes flashing.

"_Come one dear..it's ok..it's over..just take my hand.."_ Asura keeps his hand out stretched.

Justin is grinning from ear to ear.

"Maka no!" Rangaork snaps at her when she took a step forward. "Think of your mother! Think about her! He fucking killed her! Your mom wouldn't fucking want this for you! To fucking die the same way as she did..A mother would never want that. Open your fucking eyes Maka! Think about what your doing! Think about your mother! Think about her!" Ragnarok is panting..he's forcing the words out.

He's getting weak.

The flames are burning him so badly.

Maka stops walking.

The record stops skipping.

"..M-Mom..?" Maka's eyes shake as she grabs her hair.

"Yes your mom! Don't fucking give up you bitch! Think of her! Think of Crona!..Think of me." Ragnarok voice gets weak at the end..his piercing blue eyes getting dull.

He's fading.

Maka's eyes get wide.

Her mothers smile flashes threw her head..

Memories of them at the park..

Memories with her mother holding her..

Her eyes stop shaking with madness..

They shake with anger..a fire burning her being.

This demon is the one who took her beautiful mother!

She can't just fucking give up!

She'll make this ass hole pay!

He's the cause of all this!

"Asura!" Maka screams, her power coming out of her sending the demon and Justin back a few feet.

Her fingers are twitching, her eyes a flame.

She looks over at Ragnarok who is barely there anymore.

Maka points at the scarves..

And the scarves turn to ice, the fire getting burned out.

They shatter letting go of Ragnarok.

The raven haird boy falls on his side..but he forces himself back up.

"..Heh..your back.." Ragnarok gives her a smirk as he grips his burnt up arm. "..I'm glad you decided to stop being a dumb ass."

Maka walks over to him and touches his burns..

Her power leaves her..and the burns leaves his body.

"..You ok?" Maka looks him in his piercing blue eyes.

"That fucking doesn't matter." He glares and looks away..but his eyes..they hold something else. "Stop fucking using your powers! Your going to get that ass hole to show up!"

"What else am I suppose to do?" Maka snaps. "There's no way you can fight Justin and Asura by yourself! You need me and my power!"

"No, what you need to do is take Crona and get the fuck out of here." Ragnarok looks back at her with cold eyes..a cold resolve. "I'll fucking take care of htem."

"Ragnarok we're not fucking leaving you! You can't fight the both of them!" Maka shakes her head.

"Bitch I can handle these two ass holes! You two bitches will just get in my way." Ragnarok pushes her over towards Crona growling. " Fucking go!"

"_I'm sorry to say but none of you are going anywhere."_ Asura suddenly appears between Maka and Ragnarok.

He just touches the boy's face..and he's sent flying back.

Leaving Maka standing in front of this thing alone.

"If you continue to fight me, I'll make you suffer." Asura's eyes light up as he starts to reach out for her..

Maka winces as a wave of madness hits her.

She starts to giggle but she bites her lip.

She can't lose it now.

He killed her mother..

Kami's soft smile flashes threw her head..

Remember her..

"Get the fuck away from her!" Ragnarok roars as he tackles the demon away from her, his fist raining down on the demon.

Asura doesn't look effected at all.

Maka takes a deep breath as she gathers herself.

Her fingers start to twitch..

If she can freeze the scarves..maybe she could freeze the demon it's self...

Ragnarok gets a chunk bitten out of his arm causing him to cry out.

Maka's eyes flash.

She doesn't give a fuck about Kid's dad.

This demon has taken her family once..

He's not doing it again.

Maka points at the demon..a smirk ripping out on her face-

She is tackled.

Maka falls on her back as she's pinned to the ground.

Her eyes widen.

"You can't do that Maka..what did I tell you?" Crona's shaky blue eyes are right by hers.. that large grin on his face as he grabs both her hands..stopping the twitching. "No powers for you! Jeeza Maka I thought I made myself clear!"

"Crona, Ragnarok is in trouble! I need to use my powers or Asura is going to kill us all!" Maka struggles with Crona..

But his grip is tight.

"Oh so you like him that much that you would risk your life?" The boy's lips go in a tight line. " I don't like that very much Maka. He's already dead. Your not. You belong to me..not him.._You silly willy_!"

Crona's voice is dark..then gets cheerful at the end.

His grin is goofy now.

Bi-polar is all she can think.

"Crona nows not the time to be jealous!" Maka tries to get out of his grasp. "Ragnarok is a part of our family Crona! And he needs us!"

"Oh yeah? But we dont' need him." Crona leans in close..his face dark. "Why is it that I'm not enough Maka? Why do you want him? What did I do fucking wrong?! What? Is it that I'm to sweet? If you want me to hurt you like he does I can!..I can be bad too..I can be anything you want me to be Maka."

His nails are digging into her wrist.

His voice a growl.

When she winces he loosens his grip on her.

"..Or maybe it's that I'm not sexy enough for you." Crona hums as if he's thinking before a perverted smile comes to his face. "Oh I can be sexy Maka~"

The boy leans in clashing his lips against hers.

One of his hands go and grope her breast while the other one slides up her thigh, under her gown.

Madness is hitting hard at her brain again as she moans into his mouth.

This is complete insanity.

But oh well.

Crona is suddenly knocked off of her.

Maka looks over to see Justin glaring at them with his nose wrinkled.

"Do you have no decency?!" The blond boy is fuming as his hands light up with those vertical eyes.

"You just cock blocked me!" Crona screeches as he runs so he's in front of Maka, he's waving his arms in the air. "That's not cool dude! You don't see me trying to cock block you with that nurse-"

"How dare you?!" Justin snaps but his cheeks get a slight pink. "Such a vulgar boy..You have to be punished."

_"Then come at me bro!"_ Crona roars as he hits his chest like a ape.

Soon the pink haired boy charges for Justin..

Crona tackling him before he can summon those scarves.

They're full out fighting.

Maka sits up to look over at Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy doesn't look to good.

Ragnarok has chunks missing out of him..

But he's still fighting.

Maka watches as Ragnarok gets another hit to the face.

She stands up and her fingers start to twitch.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" He snaps over at her as he kicks Asura in the stomach. " Better yet get the fuck out of here! _Now_!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Maka growls as she points at Asura..her power coming out anyway.

"Oh no you don't!" Justin growls as he throws a ball of darkness at her..

"Maka move!" Crona pushes her out the way and takes the hit.

He's sent flying, hitting a tree with a 'oof'.

Maka hears the crack of his skull but ..the pink haired boy is still grining.

"Ragnarok is right for once! Get out of here Maka! " Crona runs past her. " I couldn't live if I lost you~"

"Fucking leave!" Ragnarok screeches in pain as Asura bites another chuck out of him..

They;re telling her to leave but..

Maka watches as Crona punches Justin in the face laughing..only for the blond boy to knee him in the face..

Crona is bleeding.

Maka watches as Ragnarok pants..struggling now just to keep up with Asura.

They can't beat these two.

They're to strong.

They need her.

Ragnarok is biten again..and Crona's skull is cracked against a tree..

Maka's eyes flash.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere!" Maka screams, her power coming out sending Justin and Asura flying. "Your not going to take my fucking family away from me again! Your both fucking dead!"

Maka touches the ground..a smirk on her face.

She doesn't have control anymore.

The ground comes up at Justin's feet, he's able to jump but not fast enough.

Maka throws a chuck of earth at him..hitting th boy hard.

Maka knows she broke some ribs as he falls limp on the hard ground.

That had to kill him.

She threw something like a boulder of fucking earth at him..

"WOOO! Go Maka!" Crona cheers jumping up and down with those shaking eyes. "Lets go Maka she's our girl! She'll throw dirt at you till your fucking dead! Give me a _M_ give me a_ A_ give me a_ K_ give me a_ A_ that spells.." Crona is hopping all over the place before he holds his hands towards her like a show girl. "_Maka!"_

Any other time Maka would be cracking up.

But this is no time for laughter.

Justin suddenly starts to chuckle..

Maka's face falls and so does Crona.

"It's always the ass holes who can't die huh?" Crona pouts crossing his arms as Justin stands back up..

Completely ok.

"Nice try witch.." Justin grins at her. "..But your nothing..and your time has run out."

"_It's over."_ Asura appears in front of her and Crona..his smirk is evil.

Maka looks over to where him and Ragnarok were..

Her heart sinks.

Ragnarok lays on the floor..his back is to her but..

He looks so faded.

"Ragnarok!" Maka cries about to run to him.

But Crona grabs a hold of her.

"Crona let go!"

"No-"

"Crona stop being an ass hole!" Maka snaps turning on him. "I know your jealous but damn it Crona get over it! He is a part of us! How can you just be ok with him fading away? After all you two have been threw? How can you be like this Crona?! If it was you, Ragnarok would help you! He wouldn't' just let you fucking die like a selfish ass hole-"

"Maka." Crona frowns at her. "..Look."

She turns to where his finger is pointing..

And her face falls..

Oh.

Justin stands off to the side of Ragnarok with his hands on the ground..

He was waiting for her..

If she ran out to Ragnarok..

Both her and him would have been at Justin's mercy..

It was a trap.

Maka can't help but to feel..guilty as she looks back at Crona.

The boy's eyes are watering.

"So that's how you feel about me!" He huffs as he lets go of her crossing his arms. "You think I'm a jealous bastard!"

"Well you are Crona.." Maka sighs at how he glares at her.

"I have good reasons!...It doesn't mean I want him to disappear.." Crona's eyes shake.

"..Crona I didn't mean-"

"_This is boring me."_ Asura takes a step closer. "_Come to me girl. Now."_

"Fuck you. " Maka gives him her middle finger.

"_If you do not listen.."_ Asura nods to Justin and the blond boy presses down on the ground.

The ground starts to crack around Ragnarok.

_"The boy will pay."_

Maka looks over at Ragnarok with wide eyes..

It's either him..or her.

"That's not fair!" Crona wails as he charges for Asura.

"Crona no-"

It's to late.

Asura smirks as he grabs a hold of the pink haired boy and throws him..

He hits the ground with a giggle..but his blood is smeared on the ground.

"_Crona!"_ Maka cries out as she watches the boy chuckle..trying to get back up..

Only to fall.

His hand looks twisted.

Broken.

Asura starts to close his hand..

Maka watches as darkness surrounds Crona..about to consume him.

Ragnarok is almost gone.

"P-Please stop!" Maka screams and the darkness stops. "..I-I'll give in to you..just stop hurting them."

"_Ah..that's what I wanted to hear."_ Asura smirks as he turns to her.

He out stretches his hand.

This time Maka walks over willingly.

She's tired of this..

Her body is weak..so very weak..

"_Your mother is waiting.."_ Asura chuckles darkly.

..Mom.

She puts her hand in his..

His grip is tight as his jaw starts to unhook.

He's going to eat her..

He goes down and Maka closes her eyes..

But the pain never comes..

She hears a surprised yelp and a growl of Pain..

Maka opens her eyes to see..Ragnarok standing in front of her..

Asura is a few feet away from them now..but Ragnarok doenst' have a shoulder.

He's fading so much..breathing so hard.

"What did I fucking tell you?!" He snaps as he grabs a hold of her. "..I said you can't fucking give up..I told you to fucking run..You can't fucking die ok?..You just..can't..fucking..die.." His grip gets weaker and weaker..

Till he falls to the ground in front of her..

His eyes are closed..

He's barely there.

Maka leans down and touches him..only able to heal one wound before Justin knocks her away from him.

Crona catches her..his blood getting on her gown as he holds her close to him.

"..T-This isn't good.." Crona pants..his eyes shaking still but..she can see it's him now. "Y-You need to get out of here..t-the madness is to much for me..a-and I keep losing control..M-Maka I'm not going to let him take you.."

"Crona I can't leave you! Your are going to die!" Maka grabs a hold of him, shaking him.

"..T-That's ok.." He smiles sadly at her..the blood at the corner of his mouth. "I-I will gladly die for you.."

Maka sees that emotion in his eyes..and it hurts her.

"_Now go you crazy kid!"_ Crona giggles again as he pushes her to the side and starts to march over to Asura and Justin. "Hey butt faces! Let's fucking dance!"

Crona's grin is large.

Maka's eyes are shaking..

She's out of breath..

She's tired.

Btu she knows Crona can't handle them.

Mad or not.

Justin chuckles as he sends Asura's scarves on him..

Crona moves past them with ease..before he kicks Justin in the face.

The pink haired boy grins at Asura.

The demon is grinning back.

_"I think I will claim you as well.."_ Asura purrs as he grabs Crona by the face..

Crona tenses but he can't move.

Asura is hit by a rock.

It shocks him enough that he lets go of Crona..the boy moving away from him in fear.

"Get the fuck off of him.." Ragnarok pants..he's not as faded from her healing him. "He's my fucking bitch."

Crona looks over at him with something flashing threw those pale blue eyes.

"Why do you care for him? " Asura looks over at the raven haired boy and smirks. "If he dies you will finally be set free..you won't be stuck to him anymore."

Crona bows his head.

"I don't fucking give a shit about that!" Ragnarok snaps, his voice dark. "You don't fucking touch him or her! Your fight is with me ass hole!"

Crona lifts his head up..looking at the other boy with..his eyes slightly lighting up..

With realization..with understanding.

"..Y-You don't care about being stuck to me?.." Crona's eyes shake.

"It fucking pisses me off but what ever! I'm stuck to you and your fucking stuck to me. " Ragnarok snaps. "So you can get the fuck over that Crona! You can't get fucking rid of me!"

That's when Crona smiles..it's so small but it's there.

"..I-I never said I wanted to.."

Ragnarok's glare falls as he looks at the boy.

"U-Uh guys..."

They look behind them to see Maka about to be touched by Asura.

Both boy's faces fall to a scowl.

Ragnarok roars as he charges for Asura, tackling the demon away from her.

Crona punches Justin in the face when he saw he was about to help Asura.

Ragnarok fights the demon and Crona fights the bastard.

And they're both fighting for her..

They are working together this time..

Not just fighting alone..

But fighting together.

Maka stands up..her heart starting to lift in hope..

Maybe they can do this..maybe everything will be ok.

Maybe they can destroy Justin and this demon once and for all.

When her fingers twitch..

Ragnarok and Crona give her a look.

And she stops.

They don't want her a part of this..

But soon everything falls apart.

Justin gets the upper hand on Crona..

And Asura bites into Ragnarok's chest..

Ripping the place where his heart would be out.

Maka watches in horror as the hole catches on fire.

Ragnarok is in deep pain.

This time..when Asura hits him..and he falls to the floor..

He doesn't get back up.

"Ragnarok!" Maka's cry dies on her lips as the demon turns towards her.

It's smirk is devilish.

_"It's over now!"_ Asura appears right in front of her.

_"No it's fucking not!"_ That voice screams as her power goes out..

A explosion happens between them and both Maka and Asura are sent flying.

Maka hits her back hard against a tree..she's panting.

Ragnarok doesn't move..

Crona is still struggling with Justin.

Maka is barely awake now..

Her body hurts..

Asura reappears in front of her..

He doesn't even have a scratch on him..

But he has a smirk.

And she hates it.

".._Time to say good bye Maka.."_ Asura's hand is close to touching her face..his hand lighting up.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries out and tries to run to her..

Only to be held back by a grinning Justin.

Crona's eyes are panicked..he's thrashing against the other boy to get to her..

But it's no use..

It's over.

After all she's been threw..

She failed them all..

Mom..

Her eyes widen and with the last of her strength she points at Asura..

Only for her hand to catch on fire..

Maka screams as she puts it out with dirt..

Shit.

A rebound.

She's at her limit..

It's over..

Completely.

She failed.

She failed Crona.

She failed Ragnarok..

She failed her mother..

Maka stares up at Asura..

The demon's smirk is ripping his face..

He knows it's over.

He knows there's nothing they can do..

She is his.

It's all over with.

Maka has excepted it..

Mom...

Crona is crying now.

Ragnarok is still laying on the floor.

It's over..

She failed.

A single tear falls down her face..

She's sorry.

Just when Asura is about to touch her..to seal her fate..

The demon is knocked back by a force..

And so is Justin.

Maka and Crona's eyes look over at their savior..

Maka feels sick.

Medusa stands by her side now..her cold yellow eyes glaring at Justin.

"Asura.. this isn't your time." Medusa speaks a chant very lowly..

The blond boy starts to scream..and Asura fades away.

..Just like that.

"You have been very troublesome Justin..it's time for you to die." A large smirk rips out onto her face..her serpent tongue coming out to lick her lips.

The boy gets up to run..

But Medusa points and he's stuck..

"I'm going to cut you to pieces and feed you to my snakes.." She pulls out a scalpel and starts to walk towards the boy..her smirk so large.

That's when a ax flys threw the air.

Medusa stops so it barely misses her nose.

Her concentration must of been broken..because Justin runs away.

"Messing with little boys Medusa? that's so like you." A bubbly voice chuckles.

Maka pukes in fear..

Not him.

Shit not him..

Maka looks over where the voice came from..her heart is beating so face.

The mayor stands before them..his voice was bubbly..

But his face is serious..a fire in his eyes.

He stands alone..no Kid.

Maka is only a little bit relieved at that.

"Oh it's you.." Medusa turns her attention on the man..her eyes becoing more focused.

"Howdy~" He gives her a smirk before his eyes fall on Maka. "Well hello Maka long time no see huh? To bad I'm going to have to kill you..Well it's not bad at all really.."

His voice is getting darker...his fire growing.

"..You hurt my son. I won't let my boy end up like me..with a witch playing his heart! No, I will kill you so he doesn't have to deal with that..My poor boy couldn't even make it out here..your time is up Maka."

Her teeth are chattering.

"The girl is mine." Medsua gets in front of her. "If you wish to have her you must kill me first. I suggest you go back home."

"Not with out her head~" The mayor grips his axs..

He's glaring Maka down.

"Crona..take Maka to our new home.." She looks over at him..and her eyes light up..

Crona's eyes light up and he grabs his head.

"Go now." Medusa walks closer to the man. " I'll take it from here."

" How could you do this to my son? After everything..after all this how could you?" The mayor takes out a cross..one being around his neck. His voice is not so bubbly anymore.

His burning eyes are locked on her.

Crona limps towards the trembling girl..She has to catch him..

He's weak and so is she.

Maka can't look at the mayor anymore..

It's to scary.

He's a threat..

And he reminds her of Kid.

Reminds her of how things use to be..

Reminds her of a time when she use to say at this man's house..he made her cookies..he was at her mother's funeral.

Now he's here to kill her..

Staring at her with hate.

Because she is a witch.

It can never go back.

"It's not Maka's fault that you and your son are fools.." Medusa smirks as she takes a step forward.. her hair moves a little as a strong wind blows past them. " What kind of witch hunter can't tell two witches have been taking residence in your town for years..better yet, you couldn't even tell the girl was a witch when she stayed at your home...I thought you were better then that..but oh well."

Medusa's eyes flash..her smirk is so large.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long..It's over for you...i'll finish what your wife started."

The mayor's eyes flash at that, his teeth are grinding as he brings out another ax.

He means business.

"Oh no you don't! Your not going anywhere!" The mayor growls when Maka and Crona grab a hold of Ragnarok..

Maka feels a power surround them..

They're fading away.

The mayor runs towards them..

Medusa snaps her fingers and the man is sent back..

Not before he throws at ax straight for Maka..

They disappear fight before the ax impales her face..

All she sees is darkness now..

She feels Crona's hand in hers..and Ragnarok's in the other..

But their bodies are spinning..

The force is to much and they end up being separated.

Maka is in pain..

Her hand hurts so much..and her head hurts..

She doesn't know what's happening..

But she wants it to be over with.

Maka stops spinning.

The darkness gives way to light.

Maka's eyes are closed..but she feels she's laying on a hard surface..

She opens her eyes..looking around groggily..

She's in..a mansion?

It looks like one at least..it's huge..

Maka takes in the stairs with the red carpet..takes in all the old pictures of angels and the marble floors..

..Why does this place seem so..familiar?

Maka doesn't have time to think about it as her eyes fall on the pink and raven haired boys beside her.

Her breath catches.

Crona lays on his side..

His blood is soaking the floor..

His face is pale..and frozen in a grimace.

Ragnarok's eyes are closed..and he's almost gone..

Maka tries to get up only to cry in pain and fall back down..

She's going to lose them.

Ragnarok is almost gone..and Crona is bleeding to much.

She can't lose them.

They are all she has left..

She's not losing her family..

After all that shit..

No.

She refuses.

Maka crawls towards them..grinding her teeth at the pain..

She's barely conscious herself..

But she has to save them.

Ragnarok is almost faded away...he barely has any of his body left.

He's in pain and so is Crona.

Her chest is tighten in panic as she keeps forcing herself closer to the two..

"_Your out of power.."_ That voice pants. "_It's useless.."_

Maka won't hear that.

She stops beside the two..

Maka puts her hurt hand on Crona..and her other one on Ragnarok's forehead.

"...You can't leave me.." Maka closes her eyes..

Crona is barely breathing.

Ragnarok is seconds away from being gone.

It hurts so much she tears fall down her face..

But her power comes out.

Maka feels her hands burn..

Another rebound.

But that's ok..

"_Your a fool."_ That voice sighs as Maka falls down between the two boys..

Both her arms around the two boy's necks..

She's in too much pain.

It all goes dark.

* * *

..What the fuck?..

Ragnarok groans..his head hurting like fucking hell as his eyes open..

Everything is blurry for a moment..but it hits him..

..Is he dead?..

Wait that doesn't make fucking sense.

"M-Maka!" He hears Crona's voice beside him..

..Maka..?

Ragnarok jumps up, his eyes getting focused as he remembers..

The fight..the demon..pasting out..

He fucking failed.

His chest tightens in that fear he hates as he looks over beside him..

Crona is holding Maka in his arms..looking at her with those shaking blue eyes..

He looks close to tears.

Ragnarok takes the girl in..the first place he looks is her chest.

It's moving..slowly it is but it's moving..

She's alive..

He can't help to sigh in relief..

But then he takes in her state.

Maka is pale..and her hands..

They're both fucked up.

They look like they were caught in some sort of explosion..

One is so bad..he can see the bone of her finger.

He feels a deep anger burn him as he looks down at his body..

Not a fucking scratch..

This bitch..

Why does she fucking do this to herself?

Why does she fucking hurt herself for him?

He is already dead.

Doesn't she get it?

Doesn't she fucking understand?

Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes take in their location..

They are no longer in the forest..but in a mansion.

"Crona.." Ragnarok looks over at the other boy who is still holding the girl with such care. "What the fuck happen when I was out? Where's the demon? Where the hell are we?"

"..I-I don't know..M-Medusa sent us here...she took care of the demon.." Crona's voice is shaky as he looks down at her hands..then down to his..

He frowns deeply at the hand that use to be broken..but isn't anymore.

"That bitch actually showed up?" Ragnarok grinds his teeth. "Why fucking help us now when she wasn't trying to the whole time at the asylum?"

"..T-The witch hunter showed up.." Crona mumbles as he moves a piece of hair from the girl's face gently.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ragnarok is fuming. "But of course he fucking showed up!..Maka had to use her fucking powers because Medusa didn't fucking help us till last minute..What the fuck is her game?"

Ragnarok punches the floor when he looks at Maka's hurt hands..

His chest is tightening up.

He is so fucking pissed.

Crona doesn't respond to him as he gently rubs Maka's hair..

Trying to comfort the clearly in pain girl.

"..M-Maka healed us.." Crona takes a deep breath.." She's hurt badly Ragnarok..what are we going to do?"

Ragnarok looks over at the girl's chest again.

It's barely moving.

Her face is frozen in a grimace..

And god does he hate it.

He hates everything about this.

Ragnarok looks around at where they are..

This place is huge..

It would take him forever to search the place..

And he doesn't want to leave her side.

He has a bad feeling in his gut..well if he had one.

He doesn't want to leave them.

"I don't fucking know. Don't look at me." He snaps.

"..B-But Maka.." Crona's eyes get watery.

"Don't fucking cry. That's not going to do anything." Ragnarok gets closer. "Just fucking keep her head up..and put your hand on that cut to stop the blood..You have a fucking body, I don't, so don't just cry about it. It doesn't do shit."

Crona bites his lip when it started to quiver and does as the other boy said.

Maka's breathing is a bit steadier as he readjusts her body.

"..See?" Ragnarok moves a piece of hair that got in her face..

He wishes he could feel her now..wishes he could help her.

But he can't do shit.

And that pisses him off.

This whole thing pisses him off.

This is all fucking Medusa's fault..

What the hell is she planning?

Ragnarok glares off into space for a moment before he realizes he's stroking Maka's cheek..

And that Crona is staring at him.

"What?" Ragnarok snaps.

Crona tenses and shakes his head quickly as his eyes skit away to look down at Maka.

They're silent a moment..the only thing that can be heard is Maka's uneven breathing.

"..I-I'm sorry.." Crona's soft voice breaks the silence.

Ragnarok looks over at the other boy..his pink bangs are covering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for all those things I said to you..f-for being a jerk.." Crona continues when he doesn't say anything. " I-I'm not going to sit here and blame it on the madness..I-It was me just being jealous..and I s-shouldn't have said those things to you Ragnarok. I-I'm sorry."

"I don't know why the fuck your jealous." Ragnarok glares away from him..a deep scowl on his face. "You said it your fucking self. I'm dead. I don't have a fucking body. I can't even fucking feel her. It's not like I'm a fucking threat, so get over it. I know you don't want to share her with me..hell I don't want to fucking share her with you but isn't this what she wants? All of us to fucking be together? So get the fuck over it and be grateful for what you have! Be grateful that you have a fucking body, that you can fucking feel! you have nothing to be fucking jealous about..nothing at all."

His voice is bitter and he knows it.

He can't look at Crona.

He's getting pissed off just thinking about it.

Ragnarok feels Crona's gaze on him now.

He grips his fist.

"..Ragnarok.." He hears the pity in Crona's voice.

Oh, he's about to fucking snap.

" Y-You just don't understand.." Crona continues, his words are slow. "..I-I might have a body but I can't do anything with out you..y-your the strong one..t-the brave one..a bad ass..and M-Maka likes you...I-It's hard for me to deal with this when I know how you feel about her..how you want her all to yourself..y-you might be a ghost..y-you might not have a body..b-but your more of use to Maka then I am..y-your more of a m-man then I am..y-you can protect her..w-while all I can be is your body.."

Crona takes a deep breath when Ragnarok looks over at him.

The pink haired boy looks nervous, his gaze shifting everywhere.

" It's true your a bitch but.." Ragnarok runs a hand threw his black hair. "You fucking threw your own punches during the fight. That was all fucking you. You fucking fought your own battle. You can be fucking brave..and you can hold her. Get over your self. It's not like you don't want her all to yourself! I know if you had the choice you would fucking get rid of me! Stop acting like it's only me!"

His eyes catch on fire, his chest puffing up.

"I-It's true I'm jealous of you..and t-this thing with you and Maka upsets me but..I-I don't want to get rid of you.." Crona shifts a little as he looks down at Maka. "..I-It just hurts me..after all this time..y-you were never around before her..but now your here all the time. I-It worries me to know..t-that if you did have your body..t-that if you weren't stuck to me..y-you would try to take her from me..y-you don't want to be a part of us..j-just her."

"Look, just because I fucking want something doesn't mean I'm going to do it." He snaps. " And stop thinking about what ifs' and think about right now! I am fucking stuck to you, I don't have a body, I'm dead. I can't take her so stop fucking stressing."

Crona bows his head..his bangs covering his head.

" Y-You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Ragnarok glares at the boy.

"I-It's not just the fact of you taking Maka..I-It's the fact you don't want to be a part of me! Y-You don't want to be a family.."

Ragnarok's glare falls when Crona looks over at him..his blue eyes on fire.

"So go ahead and say something smart! Make fun of me! B-But I want a family..I-I want to be cared for..I-I don't want to know you would just leave me..t-that you would just take her and leave me alone!"

Ragnarok stares at him a moment.

His face is blank.

"..Your such a dumb ass Crona." He glares at him again. " Your such a needy bastard."

Crona glares away from him but Ragnarok can see he's hurt.

"We are a fucking family." He growls causing Crona to look over at him surprised. " Can't you fucking tell? If I didn't fucking care about you I would have left your ass! I would have let that fucking demon kill you! Then like he said I would have been set free but I didn't did I? No, I fucking stood by you. You piss me off so fucking much! What the fuck do you want from me?"

Crona stares at the fuming boy..

A small smile comes to his lips.

"..T-That's all I wanted Ragnarok.." He looks down at Maka. "..I-I understand what she was saying now..I realized when we were fighting Justin and the demon..I-I need you..and you need me..and we need her..w-with out you I wouldn't be able to protect her..a-and with out me you wouldn't be able to protect her either..I-I know I'll still be jealous..I-I still won't like this..b-but I can deal with it knowing that a-at least you care some what about me..t-that you need me, like I need you..t-that together we are protecting her...t-together we are a family.."

"Yeah whatever." Ragnarok snaps and glares looking away. "Stop with the gay stuff. It's making me sick."

But it's not really.

Maybe deep down he likes thinking he has a family again.

But he wouldn't let it show.

It's bad enough he told Maka he cares about her..

Now fucking Crona.

When did he become such a bitch?

"O-Okay.." Crona gives him a small smile..a knowing smile.

It's silent between them..

But it's a comfortable silence.

There's no tension.

Maka's breathing is even now..

Like she knows what just happened.

Ragnarok looks back at her..

Her face is still pale..and her hands are still fucked up.

Crona is frowning again as he rocks her back and forth..his eyes are starting to water.

Ragnarok is getting pissed off.

What the hell are they suppose to do?

This bitch-

Medusa suddenly appears in front of them..her yellow eyes taking them in with that cold look.

Crona tenses at seeing her..his eyes shaking more..

Ragnarok glares darkly at her.

"M-Medusa, Maka is-"

The woman walks over and touches Maka's forehead..

Her hands heal..and the color in her face returns.

Crona lets out a sigh of relief as he holds her closer..

But Ragnarok's glare doesn't fall.

"Excellent work you two..you did it." Medusa smirks as she looks at the two boys. "..It's only a matter of time before we wrap all of this up."

"What the fuck are you planning on doing to her?" Ragnarok stands up, his eyes on fire. "Do you want her to die? Why the hell did you tell me to tell them to jump when you knew I couldn't catch them? She would have died if she didn't use her powers! Why didn't you fucking help us?"

"That's the point." Medusa chuckles. " I knew she would use her powers..this worked out completely as I wanted it to."

"What the hell are you talking about? You told us to make sure she didn't use her powers! Your not making any fucking sense!" Ragnarok is getting so pissed off.

"I told you that just so I could see what you could do Ragnarok..and I'm very impressed." Medusa gives him a knowing smirk. "You pushed yourself beyond your limit for the both of them. That roar you gave off when you thought they were going to die..was very interesting.."

She chuckles and his face falls to the deepest scowl.

She was fucking toying with them.

That's all they are, toys.

" I knew you three would have trouble with Justin..I knew the plan would be a failure..and really I'm surprised it took Crona and Maka jumping off the building for her to use her powers. It was all so very interesting to watch." Medusa smirks. "I wanted her to use her powers..because I wanted that man to show up..killing to birds with one stone if you will."

"Why didn't you fucking help us with Justin and the demon? Maka was almost fucking taken!" Ragnarok knows his face is red from his anger..he knows she can see how pissed off he is.

And she's fucking smirking at him.

"Well I wanted to see what she could do by herself.. I wanted to see her limit." Medusa shrugs. "And I was waiting for the witch hunter to come..but it seems you and Crona weren't strong enough to hold them off long enough. So I had to step in. I was a bit disappointed at that. I thought you were stronger Ragnarok."

"You!-"

"But don't worry..this girl isn't going to die." She looks down at the girl and Ragnarok pauses.

"Y-Your not going to hurt her?" Crona looks at up at her hopefully..he's holding Maka against his chest.

"Of course not.." Medusa chuckles. "She's much to valuable for that..no don't worry. I have bigger plans for her."

Crona frowns and Ragnarok grips his fist.

"Maka has had a long day..Take her to the guest room for tonight." Medusa nods her head to a door on the right. "Tomorrow I will give her a proper welcome to her new home..to her new life..as my daughter."

Crona looks away at that..his eyes getting glossed over.

"We have much to do with her.." Medusa crackles. "This is the beginning of the end."

She smirks over at them as she fades away.

"Get some rest the both of you..your going to need it."

Then she's gone.

"This fucking bitch!" Ragnarok punches the ground, his breathing is jagged. "..She knew the hole fucking time..she was fucking using us..toying with us.."

"..L-Let's get Maka to bed.." Crona puts Maka's arm around his shoulder.

Ragnarok moves and puts her other arm around his.

They stand at the same time.

She's limp against them.

They're finally out of the fucking asylum..

But it doesn't feel like a victory.

If anything..they're some place worse.

Ragnarok doesn't know what's going to happen.

What Medusa is planning on doing with Maka.

And neither does Crona.

But they're here.

They're here together.

And right now that's all the fucking matters.

Crona and Ragnarok work with each other to carry the girl carefully towards the room..

Together.

But the raven haired boy's chest is till tight.

He knows this isn't going to end well.

It can't.

He wants to not care but he does.

He cares a lot.

And it's pissing him off.

Medusa doesn't want to kill her..

But then what does she want?

There's more to it then this..

And he knows it.

She wants something more then her just being her daughter..her heir..

He can see that dark glee in her eyes every time Medusa looks at Maka.

And the fact that she would risk Maka's life just to see what she can do..to see what he can do..

Says it all.

Is she fucking lying about not killing her?

And this whole demon situation..

It's all to much.

And it's pissing him off.

"I-It's going to be ok.." Crona speaks..but it's to himself. He's trying to reassure himself.

But Ragnarok doesn't believe that.

And neither does Crona.

This can't end well.

And they both know this.

Their hands are stained red.

* * *

** So...this is the beginning of 'season' three..the last one I believe. of course I don't know how much longer this is going to be..but i'm already close to 40 chapters! this is a crazy long fanfic! i'm also thinking about..well I guess it depends on how I feel but a sequel to this story. but that's wayyy in the furture!**

**Ok so Ragnarok and Crona had a talk..which was much needed. it's till not going to be perfect but it's going to be a little bit better between them. **

**So please review! thank you again for all your support! And it makes me happy to know that this story has the most reviews out of all the croma stories..hopefully i'm converting more people to Crona x Maka :) they need more love! and apparently i'm converting you guys also to Maka x Ragnarok..lol I never thought I could do that.**

**Till next time:)**


	40. Chapter 40

"_How stupid can you be?" That girl growls in the cage sending Maka a deadly glare._

_Maka just ignores her, tapping her fingers against the chair._

_The other girl has been going off for some time now.._

_But Maka doesn't care._

_Her green orbs boredly take in this small dark room full of spider webs.._

_Now there's a black substance on the floor.._

_It's thick but Maka isn't going to clean it up._

_This place is already a dump why not add some black shit to it?_

_"Your ruining us!" That girl screeches. " It's obvious when you have a rebound that means your out of power! You don't go any farther but you did and for what? Those two boys? It would have been better if you let them die."_

_"They're my family. I'm not going to just let them die." Maka grunts as she plays with the black stuff with her feet. "I'm not stupid. I know what I was doing. Get over it."_

_"And look at this place!" That girl growls looking at the black stuff on the floor. "Your just letting this place go to hell aren't you? The spider was one thing but now this? Soon this room will be overwhelmed with shit and you won't even be able to find your way out!"_

_"It's not my fault it looks like this." Maka looks over at the girl. "I haven't done anything."_

_"This is completely your fault! You keep taking things from that witch!" She snaps. "You took that spider, now look at this place! And you drunk that liquid.."_

_The girl blinks._

_"Actually, those boys made you drink that black stuff.." Her eyes catch on fire. "It's their fault that this room is in such bad condition! That one boy gave you the spider too! They are trying to lead you to ruin!"_

_"They are just following orders." Maka kicks her feet in the black stuff. " I had to take that spider and drink that liquid to survive."_

_"Are you sure about that?" The girl challenges. "Or are they lying to you? All you need is me..not all this extra stuff.. You must remember that these two boys are pawns of the witch. They can not be trusted. If they just follow her orders what's to say if the witch tells them to turn against you that they wouldn't?"_

_"They wouldn't betray me." Maka waves her off._

_"What's to say they haven't already?"_

_"You just hate the fact that I care for them." Maka snaps. "No matter what you say, it's not going to change anything."_

_"Your letting your feelings cloud your judgment." The girl growls. "Use your head! They're ruining us! They will be the death of you!"_

_"It's more likely I would kill them before they would kill me." Maka waves her off again. "I know they wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_

_"Your in denial." THe girl grinds her teeth. " Your being so incredibly foolish! But the witch will help me out soon..and I will destroy these feelings you have. A witch doesn't need them. You don't need them."_

_Maka just ignores her, kicking her feet in this black stuff like if she was at the beach kicking her feet in the ocean._

_But it's not water._

_She doesn't know what it is._

_"..Your not even listening to me.." The girl sighs. "..Oh well..it looks like we have a visitor."_

_Maka hears the door open behind her._

_She looks back._

_Maka feel her chest tighten._

_Justin walks in..his blue eyes on fire._

_He isn't in the asylum's gown..but a black priest robe._

_Vertical eyes are on the sleeves._

_"This isn't over. Just because you are under Medusa's protection doesn't mean your safe." He takes another step closer. "You belong to Asura and I will not rest till you are dead."_

_"Seriously this place is already crappy. I don't need a piece of shit like you in here too." Maka grunts as she stands up, the black liquid is up to her ankle._

_"I'm not staying long..I just wanted to let you know..you are going to fall.." A large smirk rips out on his face. "Your old friend will be the death of you if I'm not..Oh he's coming soon..and he is a vengeful spirit."_

_"What are you-"_

_Justin's hands light up as he touches the floor of the room.._

_The black liquid responds..and before she can do anything she's sinking into it.._

_It's like quick sand._

_Maka can't fight it..and she's sinking into this black stuff._

_"Ask yourself now..Is Medusa really on your side?" Justin's smirk is to large for his face. "Or is she on ours?"_

_Maka sinks completely in this black stuff.._

_For awhile she can't see..can't breathe._

_Then it all goes away.._

_Maka opens her eyes.._

_She's in a forest._

_And she's laying in something wet.._

_Maka looks down at her hands to see they're covered in blood.._

_She's laying in blood._

_Maka sits up in alarm and looks around..trying to find the souce of it.._

_Her eyes fall on the back of the mayor.._

_He lays limply on the cold forest floor..his blood staining the grass..staining her._

_He doesn't move._

_Maka can't see where he's bleeding from..but it must be a bad wound.._

_A part of her is relieved to see this..while another part.._

_..Is upset?_

_The moon shines down..making the blood reflect her face.._

_She's grinning from ear to ear._

_That's when she hears the cracking of a branch._

_Maka looks up.._

_Her stomach drops in fear._

_Kid stands in front of his father now.._

_He's frozen._

_The look on his face..complete horror..complete disbelief._

_"..F-Father?" His voice is no more then a whisper._

_The mayor doesn't respond._

_"Father!" Kid cries out as he runs to the man, kneeling beside him._

_He doesn't care he's in blood._

_Kid holds his dad in his arms..looking over the wound she can't see._

_He shakes the man desperately.._

_But the mayor doesn't respond._

_Kid's hands are getting stained red.._

_His eyes are shaking so bad.._

_Then he does something Maka didn't think she would ever hear Kid do.._

_He howls._

_Howls in pain..in anger._

_His eyes.._

_Oh she will never forget them.._

_A mixture of sorrow and hate._

_Kid's breathing is jagged as he takes the ax next to his fallen father.._

_He stands up, his bangs covering his eyes for a moment._

_"..I should have been here with you..maybe if I was then you wouldn't have.." His voice cracks. "..I'm so sorry father..I failed you..but.."_

_He looks up with that hate burning those golden orbs._

_" I will avenge you. I will not hold back..I won't let your death be in vain.."_

_Kid turns towards her..and he points his ax at her..his glare is dangerous._

_"You hear that Maka?! I'm coming for you! I will show you no mercy! " Kid is roaring.._

_And Maka is cowering._

_She sees hot tears fall down the boy's face though._

_Kid's golden orbs shake..his teeth bared.._

_The last thing she sees is three large vertical eyes staring down at Kid.._

_Before it all fades away._

_Her chest is on fire..but she can't stop laughing._

_The fear fades away..and she's left just steady laughing._

_Because it's so funny you know?!_

_It can never go back._

_When she reappears.._

_She's back in that forest but it's different._

_It's red._

_And Kid is standing before her with his ax ready.._

_His eyes are on fire..and she knows he sees her._

_He looks dangerous._

_He is dangerous._

_"Maka your time is-"_

_Maka doesn't let him finish._

_She turns and starts to run away._

_She moves her ass._

_Maka can hear his foot steps behind her._

_He's fast._

_She has to be faster.._

_But at the same time she can't handle being chased.._

_"Help!" Maka screams as her legs give on her.._

_Kid will be on her in any second._

_She looks up in desperation.._

_Only to see Crona and Ragnarok looking down at her..both with blank expressions._

_"Guys!" She cheers in hope, her eyes lighting up. "Save me!"_

_They don't even blink._

_Don't move._

_"S-Sorry Maka..but we haven't gotten the order." Crona mumbles._

_"Your on your own." Ragnarok grunts coldly._

_Maka can only stare up at them in disbelief._

_"B-But-" Maka is grabed by her hair and turned around roughly to face the burning eyes of Kid._

_"These are the two boys you denied me for?" Kid growls as he brings up the ax. "I was loyal to you! These two don't know the meaning of loyalty! How could you do this to me Maka?! How could you take everything away from me?!"_

_A tear falls down his face but the hate shines through._

_"Now I'm going to take everything away from you..Oh your going to feel my pain witch..and these two boys won't even stop me."_

_"Crona! Ragnarok!" She pleads with them as she struggles with Kid..he's lifting up the ax._

_They just stare at her._

_A snake wraping around the both of them..is looking at her with dark glee._

_"It's over." Kid roars as he brings down the ax.._

_Every thing fades away before he can deliver the blow._

_Now she's in..a home?_

_But Maka starts running.._

_She knows Kid is here._

_Maka busts into a room.._

_Only to see the back of Ragnarok._

_She takes a step forward..only to feel something wet on her feet._

_Maka looks down..it's blood.._

_And it's everywhere._

_"So you fucking came here?" Ragnarok growls as he turns around.._

_His nose is bleeding..the cut on it is open..fresh._

_There's a cross around his neck._

_He looks in so much pain._

_"R-Ragnarok-"_

_"No! Don't fucking call me that!" He screeches as he throws a chair at her, which she dodges. "What have you fucking done to me?!"_

_Maka can't speak..She can only watch in horror.._

_His body..is falling apart.._

_Piece by piece as if he was cut up in such a precise way.._

_His blood is pouring down..staining the floor.._

_His piercing blue eyes fall out..and stare at her on the floor._

_Her eyes are shaking and she doesn't know what to do._

_She's frozen._

_"Do you want me to fucking relive this?! Stay out of my mind! Stop making me remember!" He's roaring at her..roaring in pain._

_Maka can't respond._

_"Get out!" A force sends her flying out of the room.._

_She hits a wall and the door shuts._

_Maka hears foot steps..and she knows Kid is coming._

_She gets up and starts running again._

_When she runs into another room.._

_"Hey-a Maka!" Crona smiles goofily at her..gripping a..hot poker in one of his hands._

_"..Crona.." Maka eyes the weapon cautiously.._

_That's when the door slams shut behind her._

_Maka swallows the lump of panic._

_It's just Crona._

_He wouldn't hurt her._

_"I've been thinking.." He looks at the hot poker..his smile growing. "I think I have the solution to all our problems.."_

_"And what's that..?" Maka watches as he walks slowly towards her..that smile never leaving his face._

_"Well~" He gets in her face, his smile is too goofy. "First things first! Do you love me yet Maka?"_

_She doesn't respond._

_Crona's smile twitchs a little..almost falling but it doesn't._

_"Don't worry! That's ok!" Crona starts to laugh..and it sends chills down her spine. "I have the solution!"_

_"Crona you-"_

_He grabs her hand._

_And it's bone crushing._

_Maka yelps in pain as he leans closer._

_His grin is to large for his face._

_"Don't back away from me Maka..we wouldn't want someone getting hurt now would we?~" His eyes narrow a little._

_She shakes her head and bites her lip at the pain._

_"Good!" He cheers back up, his voice a hum as he lifts up the hot poker. "So are you ready to hear my plan Maka? Huh? Are you?!"_

_He giggles madly, his eyes shaking._

_Maka can only stare at him...eyeing the poker that is getting to close for comfort._

_"You won't give me your heart..so I'm just going to take it." He lifts the hot poker..aiming it to her chest._

_Then he stabs her._

_Maka cries out in pain as the poker burns her..piercing threw her flesh and rip cage._

_Then he yanks out.._

_On the end of the poker is her heart..beating slightly against the metal._

_Maka falls...the pain unbearable._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" Crona smiles at the organ..and kisses it, the blood getting on his mouth. "See Maka? Loving me wouldn't kill ya!"_

_He looks away from the heart to stare down at her._

_Maka is pale..bleeding out of her chest._

_"Opps well maybe it would!" He giggles but tears start to fall down his face._

_"C-Crona.." She groans in pain..her voice a croak._

_The boy turns his back from her..holding her heart in his arms like a baby._

_She can hear that he's still crying..but he's laughing at the same time._

_Maka's eyes roll back._

_She doesn't have a heart.._

_She keeps bleeding.._

_Maka dies.._

_And she dies by Crona's hand._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka wakes up screaming.

She puts a hand to her chest..

But there isn't a hole..she isn't bleeding..

And she feels her heart beat..in side of her.

Maka lets out a relieved sigh as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

That dream..

Maka shivers as she holds her knees to her chest..taking deep breaths to calm down.

Damn..

It's not like she hasn't had bad dreams before with her dying..

But it's ten times worse with the fact that Crona killed her.

Maka keeps her hand on her chest..her heart beat is calming her down.

It's ok..

She's alive and that didn't happen.

Crona wouldn't hurt her.

Maka looks around where she is..finally alright enough to realize she's in a room she doesn't recognize.

It's a small room..and it's plain.

But the bed is nice..

She looks down at the red carpet..

And she remembers.

They made it to a mansion and..

Maka looks down at her hands.

Completely healed.

..What happened when she was out? and where are Crona and Ragnarok?

Maka is about to get up..

When the door to the room opens.

She tenses and glares towards the door..as Medusa steps in.

"Welcome Maka! I hope you slept well.." She smiles at her. "I know this room isn't the best..but don't worry this isn't where you will be staying. It was only temporary. I had to prepare your permanent room..I only want the best for you my child."

"Don't call me that." Maka snaps.

"I understand. It's to soon isn't it?" Medusa's smile doesn't fall..that fake sweet look on her face. " In time you will think of me as your mother..I already think of you as my daughter."

"That isn't happening." Maka grunts. "I already have a mother and your not her."

"No, and I will never be the mother Kami was to you.." Her eyes flash slightly. "But I assure you. I will protect you and I will give you anything your heart desires...I will make you strong Maka..You will surpass your mother."

Maka glares away from her.

She hears the doors open again.

When she looks over she sees Crona and Ragnarok walk in.

They stand on both sides of Medusa.

The pink haired boy looks nervous..and Ragnarok of course looks pissed off.

She feels a bit more comfortable with them in the room..

And when she looks into Crona's innocent blue eyes..

All her fears from the dream are destroyed.

He would never hurt her.

Never betray her.

"How are you feeling Maka? You had a long day yesterday.." Medusa sighs. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner I was held up but that's no excuse.."

Ragnarok gives her a dark look.

"You never cease to amaze me..without your powers you were able to get out of the asylum..and you were able to fight Asura and Justin even with out any training.." Medusa smirks. "Only imagine what you will be able to do after I am done with you my dear!"

"..What happen to Kid's dad?" Maka finds herself asking as she takes in Medusa.

There's not a scratch on her.

"You don't have to worry about that man anymore." Medusa smiles at her. "I took care of him."

A deep dread grips her heart..

But she smiles..and it's large.

Maka giggles..her eyes shaking.

"I'm so glad I made you happy.." Medusa smirks as she walks closer..both Ragnarok and Crona tensing as she starts to rub Maka's cheek.

Maka doesn't push her off..she just laughs.

"Ragnarok go fetch my trophy..let her see it.." Medusa holds Maka in her arms.

The raven haired boy grinds his teeth but he disappears..

When he reappears he holds a jar..

A jar with a heart in it.

Maka's chest tightens at seeing his..

But she only laughs harder into Medusa's arms.

"The heart of a witch hunter..My, we could do so much with this.." Medusa coos as she runs her fingers threw her hair. " And it brings you joy doesn't it? To see your enemy's heart at your disposal..it's all yours my dear..I'm giving it to you.."

Maka can't stop laughing.

Crona is frowning deeply..his eyes shaking.

Ragnarok grips his fist and looks away from her.

"Go put the heart back in the star room..put it in the cabinet. we will use it later." Medusa nuzzles the top of Maka's head.

Ragnarok disappears with out comment.

"Your so happy already Maka..but your joy is only beginning..You will have everything.." Medusa coos.

Maka's shaking eyes finally fall on Crona.

The boy is looking at her with worry, concern, and fear all the same time.

This gets her to stop laughing.

Maka pushes Medsua off and pants getting a hold of herself.

The woman sends Crona a cold look which he cowers away from.

Ragnarok reappears..his piercing blue eyes falling on her..

And she can see the relief in them..relief that she isn't laughing like a maniac.

"We have a long day a head of us Maka.." Medsua turns from glaring at Crona to look at her sweetly. "I must introduce you to your new life..I must show you around your new home..but first, lets get you out of that."

She eyes the white gown Maka is wearing as she stands up.

"Yeah that would be nice to have some different clothes." Maka grips the white gown.

That's in the past.

Dark Side asylum is in the past.

This is her future.

A future with Medusa.

The woman snaps her fingers..

And the white gown is replaced with a black dress..

It's short with the end puffing out like a tutu.

It's barely covering her upper thighs and she knows if she bent over she would be all exposed.

Maka runs her hands over the material..looking down at it..

It feels like silk.

"Here.." Medusa snaps her finger and a mirror appears in front of her.

Maka blinks as she takes herself in.

The dress looks like something you would buy for halloween..

It's revealing like a Halloween costume that's for sure.

The dresss is black with some lines of green in it that matches her eyes..

It's low cut and so freaking short.

But it's cute.

Mak turns around to look at her butt.

The dress is barely covering it..

Not caring that Medusa and the two boys are in here she lifts the dress up..

And she's wearing snake print underwear but her ass is hanging out.

"Do you like it?" Medsua touches the silk fabric looking at Maka threw the mirror. "I made it my self. The fabric is special. It wil help you with channeling your power and controlling it."

"Could you make it anymore revealing?" Maka grunts as she puts down the dress.

"Trust me, just the dress works wonders." Medusa chuckles. "Look at the effect it's having on them."

Maka looks over at the two boys.

Crona is blushing so darkly..looking away from her as he shifts..some blood is falling from his nose.

Ragnarok is still looking at her but..she can tell he's affected.

His cheeks are the faintest pink and when he sees she's looking at him, his face gets redder and he glares away from her.

"A witch must be sexy." Medusa chuckles when Maka looks back at her. " It helps in the manipulation of men and it's always useful for a distraction. Remember a witch relies on her charms and her lies to survive."

"Pssh I didn't need this dress to be sexy." Maka does a little dance in the mirrow. "My ass is already stunning."

She licks her finger and puts it to her hip making a sizzling sound.

"Oh yeah, hot to the touch."

"Bitch you aren't all that." Ragnarok glares over at her but she still sees that pink. " You already have a fat ass head don't want to swell anymore do you?"

"Admit it Ragnarok! I'm sexy." She smirks at him as she does a pose.

"I-I'm not admitting shit!" He growls but..oh yeah she definably caught that stutter.

And he looks pissed about it..especially since she's laughing.

"Oh yeah your totally hot for my lumps." Maka gives him a wink as she bends over slightly and pushes up her chest.

"Bitch the only lumps you have are those fat rolls in your stomach." Ragnarok snaps..but she sees his cheeks get a little redder.

Maka gives him a grin and he glares looking away.

"Your so fucking goofy!" He grumbles but..she can see he's trying to hide that crooked smile from her.

"I am not!" She pouts as she looks over at Crona who is trembling. "Crona you think I'm sexy don't you?"

The pinked haired boy makes a gurgle sound in response.

Ragnarok looks over at the other boy with his eye brow raised.

Crona's eyes look out of focus..but his body tenses when he sees all eyes are on him.

His face is so red..and he's looking everywhere but her.

Maka smirks.

"Oh Crona~" Her voice is teasing. " Why won't you look at me? Am I that ugly?"

"N-No I!-" his eyes fall on her and he lets out a squeak, his body tensing up so bad.

All Maka had done was the same thing she did to Ragnarok, pushing her chest up slightly but..

This is highly effective on the pink haired boy.

Critical damage.

Crona's eyes take her in..

Blood comes a bit more out of his nose as he makes another squeak.

The boy falls back, hitting his head against the wall with a thud.

His eye twitches slightly as he stares up at the ceiling.

Maka is cracking up.

"Crona did you fucking die?" Ragnarok can't help but to smirk. "Damn your acting like you haven't seen tits before. She did the same thing to me but you don't see me pasting out like a bitch."

"D-Don't look at her!" Crona twitches to life at that as he stands up and pouts at the other boy. "Y-You pervert!"

"I'm the pervert? I'm not the fucking one bleeding out my nose." Ragnarok grins when Crona squeaks and covers his nose.

"I-I just got surprised is all!" He protests..his face so dark.

"Uh huh. Sure." Ragnarok smirks. "That's why your still bleeding out of your fucking nose."

"I-It won't stop!"

"Oh Crona~"

"O-Oh god.." Crona blushes at her teasing voice but he doesn't look at her.

"If your were just fucking surprised why don't you look at her now?"

"W-Well um..I-I will I just-"

"If your not going to look at her I fucking will-"

"N-No!" Crona looks up to glare at him..

His eyes fall on Maka who is giving the pink haired boy a wink..

Crona's gaze shifts, his face is getting so red.

"What's wrong Crona? Can't handle my lumps?"

"N-No I can't!" He whimpers when she pushed up her chest again.

Both Maka and Ragnarok laugh.

"Your such a fucking bitch Crona!"

"O-Oh yeah?" Crona pouts, his small chest puffing. "W-Well what's with that pink on your cheeks Ragnarok?"

"My cheeks aren't fucking pink." The raven haired boy snaps, his eye twitching slightly.

"Oh but it is.." Maka pokes the boy's cheek and he smacks her hand away glaring at her. Maka smirks. "You can't handle my lumps either."

"Bitch stop saying that it's fucking weird!" Ragnarok growls as he takes a step away from her, but that pink grows in his face.

"H-Ha!" Crona jumps in victory as he points a finger at Ragnarok. "Y-You can't deal with them either with out g-getting messed up! I-I'm not the only b-bitch!"

"Of course not Crona your both my bitches."

"Fuck the both of you!" Ragnarok's chest puffs up as he gives them both the middle finger. "I'm no one's fucking bitch!"

"I-If he doesn't want to be your b-bitch Maka.." Crona makes sure not to look at her body as he hugs her arm, looking up at her. " I-I'll be your only one."

"It might have to be that way." She hums as she rubs his cheek. "Ragnarok doesn't want to listen to his pimp."

"Your the fucking bitches!" Ragnarok's eye is twitching as he marches over to the two. " I'm no bitch. I'm the fucking dominant. I'm the fucking pimp and your my bitch!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Maka grabs the raven haired boy and pulls him closer, she's speaking close to his lips. " I'm pretty sure I'm the dominant...unless..you want to prove me wrong?"

She feels him take a in take of breath.

"You dont' want to go there with me bitch." His voice is dark, his piercing blue eyes burning into hers as he grabs her neck.

"But I do.." She purrs.

"N-No you don't!" Crona pouts up at the two as he wraps his arms around her trying to pull her closer to him..

But Ragnarok holds her neck..keeping her there.

"Interesting.." Medusa smirks over at the three when they turn to look at her. "My Maka you are a natural."

Maka can hear the pride in her voice..pride for her.

Ragnarok and Crona tense at seeing her..like they forgot she was there.

They both let go of her.

"yeah I'm just a natural when it comes to working these lumps."

Ragnarok gives her a annoyed look but Crona blushes darkly.

"Yes quite." Medusa gives her a creepy smile.

Way to kill the mood.

Now Maka feels like covering herself up.

Ragnarok gives the woman an odd look.

"Now that's out of the way..let us move on." Medusa looks at her normally again. "This is a big place so I will not bore you with showing you every room. Just the important ones."

Medusa turns and starts to walk out of the room-

"Wait."

She looks back at Maka.

"What about Crona?" Maka looks over at the boy who tensed up. "He needs some new clothes too."

"I suppose your right.." Her cold eyes fall on her son.

"U-Um It's really ok-"

"And make sure it's boy's clothes, not girl's." Maka's eyes narrow at the woman. "He is a boy after all."

"M-Maka.." Crona tenses as he looks over at the woman in panic..his eyes shaking.

But surprisingly she doesn't seem effected by this..

She actually smirks.

"As you wish..as I said I will give you anything you desire.." She snaps her fingers.

Crona's gown is replaced by a white shirt with jeans..

The jeans are baggy but the shirt is a bit tighter.

It's weird seeing him in something different..

But Maka likes it.

"Actually could you make the jeans tighter?" Maka hums.

"M-Maka!" Crona's face gets red at that.

But Medusa snaps her fingers.

The jeans get a lot tighter..there hugging his thighs.

A pervert smile comes to her face.

She can only image what his ass looks like.

"O-Oh.." Crona blushes darkly as he messes with the jeans trying to stretch them out.

"And could you change his outfit so it matches my dress." Maka grunts, studying the boy.

She doesn't really care about the boy's clothes this much.

But she's testing Medusa.

Seeing how much she can get away with..

Medusa doesn't look irritated at all..She just snaps her fingers.

Crona's outfit changes.

The white shirt is replaced with a black one with green in the places her dress has them.

His jeans get a darker shade.

Maka likes.

"Looking good Crona." She gives him a thumbs up and a wink.

THe pink haired boy looks so pink in the face as he looks down at himself..

He seems nervous and a bit uncomfortable..

But she sees the relief in his eyes as he looks down at the outfit.

Because he's dressing like a boy.

He isn't going to be made to dress as a girl.

Maka wouldn't allow that.

"That's so much fucking better. "Ragnarok grunts looking at the other boy with his piercing eyes. "I was getting so fucking tired of that gown."

"Your telling me." Both Maka and Crona sigh.

" So the outfit is to your liking?" Medusa looks over at her.

"Oh yes I like very much." She winks at Crona again causing him to fluster.

"Good. Now let us go." Medusa walks out of the room.

Maka grabs Crona's hand and Ragnarok's.

The raven haired boy rips his hand away from hers.

She raises an eye brow at the boy but he doesn't look at her.

He's glaring away from her.

"Y-You ok Maka?" Crona whispers on her right and she looks at him. "Y-Yesterday was hard.."

"Yeah I'm fine." Maka smiles at him. "I'm just glad all the shit is over."

"M-Me too.." Crona can't help but to frown.

They walk out of the room after Medusa.

Crona's hand in hers..but Ragnarok keeps his distance.

"Let me show you your room first.." Medusa starts to walk over across the marble flooring towards the stairs with the red carpet.

"This place is fucking huge." Maka looks around at the ceiling..it's decorated with paintings of angels..

"Y-Yeah I got lost a couple of times already..' Crona blushes in embarrassment.

"That's because your a dumb ass." Ragnarok grunts. "I had to fucking lead you back here so many times. It's not that confusing."

Crona sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

Ragnarok blicks.

"Did you fucking just do that?"

"D-Do what?"

"Ohh Crona.." Maka smirks. "You in trouble~"

"G-Gah! N-No I'm not..h-he deserved it." Crona hugs her arm in fear anyway.

"I'll fucking rip that tongue out your mouth. Do it again. I fucking dare you."

Crona shakes his head and buries his head in her shoulder.

When Ragnarok looks away Crona sticks his tongue out.

Maka can't help but to chuckle.

He looks so serious about it.

Maka leans down and licks his tongue causing him to squeak.

"Don't fall to behind." Medusa looks back at the three that are still at the beginning of the stairs.

She waits till they make it to the top before she starts walking again.

Maka takes in her surroundings..

They're in what looks to be a hallway now..and the floors are covered in that red carpet..

This place..it reminds her of the mansion in 'Resident evil'..

Maka's eyes flash..like that was some sort of hint..

But she loses it.

She's never seen this place in her life.

"Here we are." Medusa stops in front of a door that has a large green gem sticking out of it. The woman holds her arms out towards the door, inviting her to it.

Maka looks at the door and it opens on it's own.

Meduas smirks at her using her powers as the three walk into the room.

Maka's jaw drops.

Its..it's..

Shit.

Holy shit.

The room is large..the size of a small house it's self.

The floor is covered in that red capret like the rest of the mansion but the walls are a beautiful blue color.

The color of Crona's eyes.

The bed in the room is fucking huge..bigger then a king size maybe? and it's covered in pillows and it looks so comfy..

There's a white shelf full of countless books..

Maka can feel her nerdiness kick in..

The walls are adored with sliver designs..and it goes great with the blue.

It's beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Medusa comes in smiling at the girl.

"..Wow.." Is all she can say.

"I got you a dresser.." Medusa points to the large peice of furniture. "It has many different outfits from you to choose from..this dress is only for around the mansion and if you are fighting. You can choose a different outfit for when you take trips out side of the mansion-"

"Holy shit we're going to get to leave?" Maka looks at her with wide eyes not really expecting that.

"Of course. You are not stuck here. But I do ask that you tell me where your going and that you are safe." Medusa smiles at her. "This is your home Maka. Not your prison. You are free to do as you wish though I do have a couple rules."

"Alright well lets hear them." Maka looks over at her..but she still feels hyped.

Crona looks as surprised at her from this information.

Ragnarok just looks pissed off.

" You will have plenty of free days to spend around the mansion or outside of it but you must train with me when I say it is the time." Medusa locks eyes with her. " You must join me for dinner each night and you must listen to me when I give you orders that are important."

Medusa smiles at her.

"I will make you strong Maka..I will make you invincible."

"Well damn that's all?" Maka smirks, looking around at the room. "This is pretty fucking sweet."

Crona and Ragnarok give each other a look.

"Quite." Medusa seems pleased with this. "Now is there anything else you want in this room? Just say the word and it's yours."

"Well I want this room to be Crona's too." Maka looks over at her. "He's sleeping with me."

"I figured as much.." Medusa snaps her fingers and another dresser appears. "This is for him. This room and bed are a decent size for two..maybe even three."

Medusa smirks over at Ragnarok when he tenses.

Oh, he looks fucking pissed off.

His teeth are grinding.

"Yes." Maka smiles and gives Crona's hand a squeeze.

The boy is blushing so darkly..but he seems really happy about this.

He doesn't want to be apart from her.

And she doesnt' want to be away from him.

"Anything else dear?" Medusa looks at her.

"How about a TV?"

The woman snaps her figners..and a flat screen appears.

Fuck yeah.

"And a Wii..with all the 'just dance' games."

It all appears next to the TV.

"And a Play Station 3 system with all the zombie games there are."

Done.

"I want some extra controllers for both systems and I want a whole shelf of every horror movie there is in alphabetical order."

Maka knows she's pushing it.

Crona is giving her a nervous look..and Ragnarok is watching Medusa carefully.

But she just snaps her fingers and does what she says.

Maka is going to keep pushing her.

" And can I get a hot tub!"

"Well there is already one down stairs in the spa but if you wish to have one in here as well-"

"Holy shit there's a spa here?" Maka's eyes widen when Medusa nods. "Well fuck, never mind the hot tub then..how about a disco ball?"

Done.

"Alright your good." Maka's eyes narrow. "How about a fountain of fucking soda? And I want the fountain to be of Johnny Depp as captain Jack Sparrow holding the cup from the movie with the fountian of youth and that's were the soda is falling out of."

Maka takes a deep breath.

Both Crona and Ragnarok are looking over at her in disbelief.

Oh yeah, she's pushing her limits.

"As you wish." Medusa doesn't even blink as she snaps her fingers.

Now theres a fountain of Johnny Depp in her room.

Maka walks over and licks the liquid coming out of the cup.

It's fucking mountain dew.

She has a fucking fountian of mountain dew with a statue of Johnny Depp in her room.

Now that's fucking class.

Ragnarok and Crona look dumb founded.

"Any thing else?" Medusa smiles sweetly at her.

She doesn't look irritated at all..

Holy shit.

"Hmm..' Maka rubs her chin as she looks over at Crona. "What do you want Crona? This is your room too."

"I-I don't need anything Maka.." Crona shifts nervously. "B-Being with you is enough."

"But I want to get you something." She pouts. "Come on Medusa is paying, it's free!"

Crona gives his mother a nervous side glace.

Medusa is smiling at him and she nods her head..encouraging him on.

Crona calms down just a bit as his gaze shifts..he's thinking.

"Come on Crona anything that you want!" Maka grins as she gives his hand a squeeze.

"U-Um..I always thought..t-those things you put on the wall and ceilings that glow in the dark were cool.." Crona shifts nervously under her gaze.

"Oh yeah! Get a whole bunch of those things!" Maka snaps at Medusa.

Crona stares at her with his mouth open.

He can't believe she just did that but..

Medusa does as she said with out comment.

Medusa is her bitch and Maka is going to milk it.

"You want anything else Crona?" Maka hums. " Come on! This room is too empty.."

"..M-Maybe some sissors?"

Maka looks at him a moment at the odd request but then she remembers..

He wanted her to cut hir hair.

Maka grins.

"Ok I want a whole salon chair with every thing I need to do hair." Maka snaps at Medusa again. "Anddd make sure we have working internet! I want my You Tube!"

Crona trembles in fear as he looks at his mother.

But she doesn't look angry.

She just does it.

"Anything else Crona?"

"N-No..I-I'm good.." Crona looks around at this room with wide eyes.

"Ok, what about you Ragnarok?" Maka smiles over at the raven haired boy. "This is your room too."

"She already knows what I fucking want." Ragnarok snaps, sending the woman a deadly glare.

Everything gets quiet.

There's a deep tension now..between Medusa and Ragnarok.

"Indeed I do.." Medusa looks over at the boy. "And who's to say your not going to get it?'

"..What?" Ragnarok's glare completely falls only for it to return deeper. "Don't fucking play with me!"

"I'm not.." Medusa smirks at him. "We'll see how everything goes..then I'll decide on giving it to you."

Ragnarok looks..baffled.

"Is there anything else you want Maka?" Medusa looks at her sweetly.

"Hmm..Crona?"

The pink haired boy shakes his head.

"Ragnarok?"

He shakes his head.

"Guess we're all good..for now." Maka hums.

"Ok, if you need anything else, let me know dear." Medusa still smiles at her as she begins to walk out of the room. "Come let me show you the rest of your new home."

"This is fucking awesome!" Maka cheers as the three walk after the woman.

Ragnarok is staring off into space.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona shifts nervously.

They all follow Medusa as she starts to walk back down stairs..

Maka looks down the hallway.

And she stops..

"..What's in that room?" Maka points at the door down the hallway.

The door with a crescent moon on it.

"Oh that?" Medusa looks over at it with this far away look. "That's my laboratory."

"..Can I see it?" Maka stares at the door..

She's seen this before hasn't she?

Crona tenses up and Ragnarok snaps out of his state.

"Not today." Medusa turns and starts walking down the stairs. "But don't worry..you will be seeing it _very_ soon."

Maka frowns slightly as she stares at the door.

She wants to open it now.

Ragnarok pushes her so she's forced to start walking down the stairs.

Both of the boys seem a little unnerved now.

Ragnarok has even gotten closer to her..

But he won't let her hold his hand.

Medusa doens't say anything as she leads the three to a door opposite of the guest room..

The doors open by themselfs and they walk in.

It's a dining room.

And it's already set like they're about to have dinner.

"I hope you like seafood because we-"

"I fucking love sefood!" Maka cheers, her eyes wide.

"G-Gah!" Crona twitches at her shouting so loud.

"Damn food gets you that fucking excited." Ragnarok grunts. "You really are a fucking fat ass."

"Fuck you Ragnarok! I don't even care I love seafood." Maka smiles. "Is that what we're having for dinner?"

"Yes, crabs, shrimp,lobster-"

"S-Stop." Maka rubs her eyes. "Your going to make me cry.."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Ragnarok snaps but his breath hitches at looking at her sparkling eyes. "God damn..I have never met such a person that would fucking cry over food."

"I-Is seafood that good Maka?" Crona looks at her with wide eyes.

"Yes! It's fucking amazing!" Maka shakes him violently making his head whip back and forth.

"O-Ok Maka! I-It's amazing! G-Getting dizzy..g-getting dizzy!" Crona groans slightly when she lets him go.

"Let us move on." Medusa smirks at Maka as she starts to lead them down the dinning room. She points over to a large door on the side. "This is the kitchen but you don't have to worry about going in there. Only our cook goes in here to cook our meals."

Maka nods as they keep walking.

"Now this is a room you will probably go in a lot." Medusa stops in front of a door next to the kitchen. The doors open and they walk in.

Maka takes in the very small room..

All there is, is a table, a large pot..a cauldron..some tubes and a very large book sitting on a stand. There's also a large cabinet to the side.

"This is where you will be making potions. " Medusa looks over at her. "Once a week you must make at least one potion..when I feel you are ready I will turn up the heat and make you make more. But I will be mindful that you are just a beginner witch." She looks over at the book. " That has all the potions you will ever need to know in it. You just follow the directions and it's as simple as that. " Meudsa looks at he cabinet. "And this is where you keep your ingredients. It already has some in there for you.."

The woman turns and walks out of the room..

Maka studies it a moment longer before following the woman out.

She tried to hide how much her fingers were twitching in the room..how much she liked being in there..

But she thinks Medusa caught it..

The woman is grinning from ear to ear.

Crona looks nervous again.

And Ragnarok looks pissed.

He still wont' take her hand.

They walk out of the dinning room into another hallway..

There's many doors here.

"I am not goint to show you everything but I will tell you what they are so if you wish to come back some other time to explore you may." Medusa points at one of the doors. "This is the spa. It also has a pool if you wish to swim. " She points to another one. " This is the gym." Points to another. "And this is the garden."

Maka looks at all the doors as they continue to walk.

They walk out of the hallway into another huge space like the front of the mansion.

"Now this is the most important room in the house.." Medusa walks over to a door with three stars on it..

When it opens they all walk in.

Maka's breath catches.

Her fingers are twitching..

This room is nothing but stone flooring with the top open up so she can see the sky..

But Maka feels the strong feeling..she can feel the magic..

She likes this room.

" This is where you will be training." Medusa smiles over at her twitching fingers. " I have a gift for you.."

She snaps her finger and a large book floats in front of Maka.

It has a crescent moon on the front.

"This book has all the spells a witch could ever learn. To the simplest spells to the nearly impossible ones." Medusa watches as Maka's lips twitch into a smile as she rubs her hand over the cover gently. " This is yours..every witch starting out has a book that they use to control their powers into spells..but when you get older and more experience you will be able to do it with out one like me. This is your weapon Maka. You are to take this everywhere you go."

"..Uh it's kinda big.." Maka's smile falters a little as she holds it in her arms. "..And heavy..don't you think it will be obvious I'm witch carrying a book like this?"

"That's why I'm going to teach you how to hide it.." Medusa takes a step closer. "First I want you to concentrate..make the book float around you.."

Maka closes her eyes..feeling her power get activated.

She opens them back up and watches as the book floats around her in a circle.

Easy stuff.

"Now think about it disappearing..but being with you at the same time..so it may be invisible.."

Maka frowns..

This sounds a bit hard.

But her eyes narrow as she thinks about the book disappearing..

Nothing happens.

"Keep trying." Meusa looks at her patiently. "Once you do this it will come natural to you."

Maka take a deep breath..

She thinks about the book fading away..but being by her..floating by her..

The book disappears.

"Great job Maka." Medusa praises. "Now think about it being back..summon it back to you."

This part is easier and the book reappears right in front of her.

Oh yeah.

Totally bad ass.

"W-Wow.." Crona smiles slightly looking at Maka in awe.

Ragnarok just scoffs.

"Nice magic trick bitch."

"Fuck you Ragnarok."

"Now concentrate and open the book..flipping the pages.."

Maka takes a deep breath..and her eyes narrow.

The book opens and the pages flip.

"Good! Now once you know some spells you will know what page the spell is so all you have to do is use your power to flip to it." Medusa smiles at her. "Now make it disappear again.."

Maka just looks at it and the book is gone.

Much easier.

" We will come back here later..when the moon is out." Medusa walks out of the room..

Maka doesn't want to leave..

But Ragnarok pushes her and Crona pulls her a long..

Maka is grinning from ear to ear.

Her heart is pumpng in excitement..

She lets out a giggle.

Crona looks over at her and frowns..

Ragnarok doesn't look at her.

The boy glaring off into space..

He still won't take her hand.

Maka keeps giggling as they follow Medusa..

And Ragnarok still won't look at her..

And Crona still looks worried.

Yet the raven haired boy won't take her hand.

* * *

"A-Again! A-Again!" Crona cheers, his face flushed from his giggles.

"Well alright.." Maka smirks as she grabs a hold of the salon chair Crona is sitting in and for the 5th time in a row she spins him in it.

Crona lets out a squeal of approval as he goes around and around. He's just a flash of pink and black.

Maka is laughing too.

He is just to cute..so easily amused.

Ragnarok stands to the side watching the two with that irritated look on his face. His arms are crossed and after watching this for about the 5th time his eye is starting to twitch.

"Are you two fucking done with this?"

"A-Aw Ragnarok don't be like that!" Crona pouts at him as the chair comes to a stop again. "Y-You should try this! I-It's so fun! I-I didn't know just spinning in a circle could be..w-well so exciting!"

The pinked haired boy is panting his eyes bright.

"That's because your mentally challenged." Ragnarok snaps. "Like hell if I'm going to fucking spin on a chair like a fucking retard."

"Stop being such a butt face Ragnarok." Maka grunts.

"Y-Yeah Ragnarok! S-Stop being such a butt!"

"Your the one's with ass faces not fucking me." Ragnarok growls as he leans off of the wall and walks closer to the two.

Maka and Crona look at each other..

Before they give him their middle finger.

Ragnarok returns it, both his middle fingers up to the both of them.

"Hey Crona~" Maka smirks at Ragnarok. "Wanna do another spin?"

"D-Do I!" Crona squeals, swinging his feet like a little kid.

"Ok here we-"

Ragnarok pushes Maka so he's behind the boy in the chair.

"You want to fucking spin Crona? Fine.." The raven haired boy has a devilish smirk on his face as he grips the back of the chair tightly.

"Yay- Wait Ragnarok?!" Crona cheered his eyes closed but when he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror..and saw the other boy's smirk he squeaked in alarm.

But it's to late.

The raven haired haired boy uses all his strength as he pushes the chiar, spinning Crona..

The pink haired boy is going around so fast that all Maka sees is black..

The chair it's self starts to spin with him..not just the seat.

Ragnarok is cracking up at the other boy's cries of fear.

"S-Stop! S-Stop!" Crona growls when he hears Ragnarok laugh. "I-I said stop damn it! I-I'm going to be sick!"

"But it's so fun!" Ragnarok speaks in a high voice to mock the other boy. "Fine I'll stop ya.."

The raven haired boy sticks his foot out in front of the chair.

It stops the spinning in a jerk movement and Crona is sent flying.

The paink haired boy lands on the large bed safety..but he groans and holds his head..

His face is pale and he looks like he's about to puke.

And Ragnarok is grinning like a jack ass.

"That was fun wasn't it Crona?"

"F-Fuck you.." Crona growls weakly holding his head.

Ragnarok just laughs..

His eyes are closed...and he's standing in front of the chair.

Maka smirks.

Time for some pay back.

Maka tackles the raven haired boy.

She takes him off guard so she's able to push him into chair.

Maka sees his piercing blue eyes flash before she spins the chair violently so he can't get out.

Crona saw what she was doing and he stumbles over to her to give his own push to the chair.

The two smirk at the black blur before they look at each other and high five.

Oh yeah, their boss.

They keep spinning it so the boy can't get off the chair..

It's spinning so fast the chair it's self is moving.

Surprisingly they haven't heard anything from Ragnarok..not a cuss..or a growl.

But oh well.

"Do you think he's had enough Crona?" Maka looks over at the boy.

"N-Nope!" Crona laughs a bit evilly in Maka's book as he takes over the chair and keeps spinning it leaving Maka standing by herself.

Maka can't help but to chuckle.

Even when he's getting revenge.. he's adorable.

"Damn Ragnarok is going to be pissed." Maka chuckles.

"Why's that?" A husky voice speaks behind her.

"Because he's totally getting the shit spinned out of him!" Maka chuckles out not realizing she doesn't know who she's talking to. " Ah Ragnarok..what a douche."

"I'm a douche huh?" That voice growls in her ear.

"No! Ragnarok's the-" Maka's chuckling dies on her lips as a hand wraps around her neck, her body being pressed against something.

"Boo bitch." She feels air as his lips smirk into her ear.

Maka looks over at the chair..the chair Crona is still spinning..

She just realizes that the black they have been seeing..

Was the back of the chair this whole time.

Shit.

"Crona-" A hand goes over her mouth stopping anymore words from coming out her lips.

"Did you forget I'm fucking dead?" Ragnarok keeps growling in her ear. "That little plan of yours back fired big time dumb ass."

Maka's comeback is muffled by his hand.

The girl wiggles in the raven haired boy's grasps but he just tightens his grip on her neck.

Sometimes she forgets how strong this boy is..even for someone who is dead..

She doesn't care how dumb this is but..she tries to bite the hand that's over her mouth.

Ragnarok stops choking her as she makes growling sounds still trying to bite him..to make him hurt.

That's when she bites her tongue.

And she bites it hard.

Maka cries out in pain as she that metallic taste fills her mouth.

The cry is muffled but the boy holding her heard it.

"What the fuck is wrong? I'm not even hurting you!" Ragnarok snaps as he moves his hand from her mouth and turns her around.

His glare falls when he sees the small tears at the corner of the girl's eyes and he hears her sniffle.

"What the fuck? Why are you doing that?" The raven haired boy growls but..his eyes have soften a bit..and maybe..she sees a bit of..concern?

"..I-I bpit my tvongue!" Maka tries to talk without moving her tongue to much but it just comes out as gibberish.

"What?" He raises an eye brow. "Why the fuck you talking like that?"

Maka swallows the blood in her mouth.

"I bit my tongue!" She sniffles as she sticks out the hurt appendage.

Ragnarok just blinks at the little tongue that's barely bleeding.

"I was trying to bite your hand to get you off me but I couldn't! and then I ended up biting my tongue!" Maka huffs.

Ragnarok stares at her a moment.

He blinks.

Then he blinks again.

Maka watches as his lips start to twitch..till he's giving her that crooked smile.

Ragnarok starts to chuckle..

It starts out slow and light till soon he's completely cracking up.

But some how this laughter sounds different..and he's not smirking..

He's smiling.

Maka feels her heart speed just a bit as he puts a hand to his stomach and his eyes close.

This laughter is light..soft.

"H-Hey it's not funny!" Maka pouts but she can't help to chuckle with him. " It really fucking hurt!"

"Your..so..fucking..stupid.." The boy chuckles out as his head leans against hers..his eyes still closed and that smile still on his face. "..Just..what..the fuck..I'm fucking dead but..You tried to bite me and end up biting your tongue! and to make it to much..that look on your face...god.."

He laughs a bit more, Maka guessing he's remembering the look on her face.

"The look on my face?" She keeps chuckling with him but she keeps that pout on too.

"You looked so fucking serious about it..that fucking pout and you stuck your tongue out and there was barely anything there.." He keeps chuckling..that soft laughter on her face. " I..can't fucking believe.. that was just..wow."

" It was serious!" Maka sticks out her toungue to emphasize. " It hurt like a bitch! and I was pissed off because I wanted to bite you! Not me!"

Her going off only gets him to laugh more.

Maka opens her mouth to say something..when she feels air on her cheek.

Her eyes look over to see that Ragnarok is now stoking her cheek.

"Your to fucking cute.." The boy chuckles out-

Maka's cheeks tint a little as she looks at him surprised.

She means..this is Ragnarok we're talking about..

He never gives compliments unless there forced out of him.

The raven haired boy's breath hitches..his chuckling dying on his lips.

His eyes shoot open..they're wide like he can't believe he just said that as well.

The boy's forehead is still against hers so his piercing blue eyes are all she can see.

His hand is still on her cheek..but it's stopped it's stroking.

They stare at each other for a moment..

Blue staring into green..and green staring into blue.

Maka expected him to back away from her..maybe even hit her.

But he doesn't.

Instead..

"..What the fuck are you doing to me?" He growls at her..his eyes flashing but they're not hard.

His voice sounds mean.

But his eyes tell a different story.

They hold that emotion in them..and it makes his piercing eyes lighter.

Not darker.

Maka's cheeks get a little darker and she thinks he notices.

"I don't know what your- Mmh!" She started talking only for the boy to cut her off with his lips.

It's a airy kiss again but it's forceful.

She falls back laying on her back, the raven haired boy getting between her legs as he keeps kissing her.

Her arms find their way around his neck..and his on her waist.

But all she feels is air..

It's to weird to explain.

Soon Ragnarok growls in frustration as he pulls away.

He looks pissed off again, a deep scowl on his face.

Maka frowns and opens her mouth to say something-

"M-Maka we have a problem." Crona frowns as he stops the chair looking at how it's empty. "R-Ragnarok was never in here! H-He-"

He turns on his heel and sees the two sitting on the floor.

Ragnarok looks pissed off still.

Maka's frowning slightly.

"..W-What did I miss?" Crona walks up to the other two, looking between them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ragnarok stands up, Maka catching the bitterness in his tone.

"..O-Okay?" Crona tilts his head at the other boy..a pout on his face.

He's a bit suspicious.

But right now it's best he probably didn't see that.

Crona is quick to jealously.

"Ragnarok.." Maka gets up and reaches out to the other boy.

"Don't you need to fucking cut his hair?" The raven haired boy snaps at her, his eyes on fire.

Maka looks at him a moment..

But he won't look at her, he's glaring, burning holes into the walls.

Maka sighs in defeat as she walks over to the still confused Crona and grabs his hand leaning him over to the small little salon in their room.

She starts to get the scissors ready as Crona pulls the chair back over and sits in front of the mirror.

He looks a bit nervous as he eyes the sharp scissors cautiously..he shifts in the chair.

"So what do you want me to do to your hair Crona?" Maka looks down at him.

"C-Cut it.." He looks at her with those big eyes.

"Yes I know but how do you want me to cut it? How short do you want it? Do you want layers? Do you want to keep that choppy look?"

Crona blinks at her.

"W-What?"

"I'll tell you what you should fucking do." Ragnarok appears beside the boy looking down at him. " Shave all his hair off."

"W-What?! N-No!" Crona tugs at his hair. "I-I couldn't deal with being bald! I-I would be cold all the time and I-I would have to buy a wig! O-Or worse!" His face pales, his imagination on over drive. "W-What if a eagle mistakes my head for a shinny egg and it swoops down and tries to eat me?! O-Oh god I dont' want to be bird food!"

"Shut the fuck up Crona." Ragnarok snaps. "Fine, don't shave your hair off but at least dye that shit a different color."

"A-A different color?" Crona frowns as he grabs a piece of his pink locks and looks at it.

"No I like his pink hair." Maka gives the boy a kiss on the top of the head and he blushes. "It's cute."

"See Crona? It's fucking cute." Ragnarok grunts. " Men aren't cute."

"But your cute Raggy~" Maka gives him a wink when he glares at her.

"I swear Maka one of this days..one of these fucking days.." Ragnarok grumbles. "Don't fucking call me cute! I'm a man and men aren't cute."

"Says the guy with the cutest nick name in the world."

"Bitch I'm going to fucking kill you."

"M-Maka do you like my pink hair?" Crona looks up at her with those eyes.

"Yes, it reminds me of cotten candy." Maka leans down so she's whispering in his ear. "I like cotton candy.."

"Watch out Crona." Ragnarok grunts. "This fat ass might try to fucking eat your hair."

"I-If you like it Maka then I don't care what Ragnarok says.." Crona blushes darkly as he shifts in his chair.

"I do like it and we're just cutting your hair. We're not giving you a complete make over."

"Even though he fucking needs one."

"F-Fuck you Ragnarok."

"Do you know what you want done to you hair Crona?" Maka looks down at him and he tenses at both their stares.

"N-Not really..I-I just want it shorter.." The boy mumbles and shifts.

"How short?" Maka grabs his shoulder length hair and holds it out from him to see.

"Gah! I-It's gotten that long!" Crona frowns deepley. "I-I want it all off!"

"All? So..up here?" Maka moves her fingers so she's holding his hair between her index and middle finger, she stops it by his nape.

"Y-Yes!" Crona nods still looking at his hair with distain.

"What about your bangs?"

"M-My bangs?" He looks up at them..and blows that long strand out of his face. "..Y-You want to cut my bangs?"

"Well I guess I don't have to.." Maka studies him. "I'm going to keep this choppy look you got going on..I like it."

"Do you even know what the fuck your doing?" Ragnarok watches as she grabs the scissors and comb.

"Hell yeah. I use to cut hair for people all the time..they were homeless but it still counts." Maka smiles slightly as she starts combing out the knocks of his hair. "It was mom's idea.."

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..but his eyes stay on that smile on her face..

Crona frowns slightly at that far away look he sees in her eyes threw the mirror.

"Y-Your mother sounded like a great woman Maka.." Crona's voice is soft.

"She was." Maka parts his hair so only the nape is out and she pins up the rest with a clip. She pulls the hair down and cuts large chunks out..but she only trims the longer stands to keep them. "She did everything for that town..it was like she couldn't sit still..she had to be helping some one out..had to be working.."

Ragnarok looks away from her and runs a hand threw his dark hair.

"W-What else did you guys do?" Crona's eyes widen a bit in panic. "I-I'm sorry if t-this is to much of me to ask I w-wasn't thinking!-"

"It's fine..I like talking about her...it keeps her memory alive you know?" Maka puts down another section of hair and gets to cutting. " Mom taught me to cut hair so we could style people up that didn't have money to get it done..and she taught me how to bake..so we would go out and give bake goods to the hungry..we made chirstmas packs..hell we song Christmas carols to the old..and visited them because mom use to tell me people like to forget about the old..but it doesn't mean they don't exist..they might not remember everything..but they still feel. They still get lonely.."

Ragnarok's eyes flash a bit at that.

"Y-You guys are amazing!" Crona looks at her threw the mirror with big eyes. "Y-You did all those nice things?..W-Wow! T-The people must h-have been so grateful to your mother!"

Maka stops mid-cut.

Her eyes flash slightly before she continues chopping the boy's locks off.

She lets down the last section of hair and gets to work.

"..They did appreciate my mother..they loved her.." Maka's eyes get a far away look..and they start to shake. "No one had anything bad to say about my mother..She gave any stranger a smile..She was someone it was impossible not to like.."

Maka voice gets quiet as she keeps cutting his hair.

"..But even after everything she did.." Maka's hands are starting to shake slightly. " When she turned insane..it was like everybody forgot about that..at first they pitied her..but soon they forgot about her and then..they hated her.."

Her hands are shaking to bad that she can't cut..so she grips his hair instead..her breathing uneven.

"..They didn't care that my mother fed them..that she was always there when they were down..that she always gave the brightest smile on the rainiest days..no..They forgot about all she done..and they casted her away..because she was ruled to be insane..y-yet she didn't do anything to them..all she did was help them and they so easily pushed her aside..like she was n-nothing.."

Maka's voice is cracking..and she hates it..but she can't stop now.

" A-And on her funeral.." Maka sobs a little..her shoulders shaking at this. "..N-No one came..J-Just because they thought she was insane..but that shouldn't have changed anything! But it did..they left her..abandoned her..and they didn't care..oh they didn't care at all..because they thought she was insane..because she made one mistake.."

Maka is silently crying now..because she can't stop.

"T-Then they didn't even have the decency not to talk about her when she was dead..n-no they fucking made fun of her..and talked about her death like it was a relief..a fucking relief! But what the hell were they relieved from?..My mother?..Who did nothing but be there for all of them?.."

She reaches over a shaky hand to pick back up the scissors only for Crona to grab her hand gently.

"M-Maka.." He tries to get up..to comfort her..but she holds him down.

"N-No I can cut your hair..I'm almost done.." She's still sobbing and she sounds pathetic..but oh well.

Crona's eyes are glossy..and he's sniffling a little..trying to stop himself from crying.

Ragnarok can't look at her.

"T-Ten there's Spirit.." Maka's stomach twitst in hate as she grabs the scissors and starts to cut the boy's hair again. "..My mother thought she loved him..she gave him everything..and he was a good father..but after she was ruled insane..just like everyone else he abandoned her..cheated on her..hurt her.."

She is forcing her hand to steady as she continues to cut his hair.

"..A-And then there's me.." She's trembling. "I-I was the only one that went to see her..b-but I believed she was insane..I-I abandoned her in my heart..s-she was all alone..s-she delt with the demon for two fucking years..and s-she did it all alone..in that place..in that room where the nurses looked at her more as a animal then a person..I-I abandoned her..S-She was all alone.."

Maka finishes the cut..

Just in time..she can't do it anymore.

Maka drops the scissors as she falls weakly to her knees.

Her tears won't stop.

She didn't think about this when it was all happening..

It was to painful..but it all came back.

All that she went threw..her mother went threw the same thing..

But she did it alone.

And she died..alone.

All alone.

And for what?

A daughter that abandoned her..

It hurts to much.

Crona is up and kneeling in front of her in a second..pulling her so she's crying into his shoulder.

Maka feels another pair of arms wrap around her from behind..and she' knows it's Ragnarok.

They don't fight each other to have her.

They just both hold her..comforting her.

"..O-One mistake..o-one mistake is all it took.." Maka sobs into Crona's chest. "Then everything fell apart..I-I abandoned her..and she knew it! She k-knew I didn't believe her..she knew I left her alone..I-I didn't get to say sorry..d-didn't even get to hold her..t-to say good bye!"

"..Neither did I.." Ragnarok speaks suddnely..it's soft..understanding. "..My mother died while I was at a party. I felt like shit then..I fucking hated myself then but..I don't know if I would have wanted to be there when she died either because I didn't want her to die."

She feels him stroke her hair..as Crona wipes her tears.

" Your mother already knows what you would have done if you could have..It would have just hurt more to sit there and watch as she took her last breath..watch as they fucking leave you.." His voice gets a bit harder but it softens. " She might be gone now..but you remember her right? You like to talk about her..and that's good. I'm living proof..that there's life after death..You'll get your chance to say sorry to your mother..just like I will some day."

"..I hope your right..I hope I do see her again..so I can just tell her how sorry I am.." Maka sniffles but she's stopped crying..

Both of these boys are stroking her comfortably.

Ragnarok doesn't say anymore and he doesn't have to.

Maka's heart is tugging for these two boys..

The way Crona weeps with her..weeps for her as he tries to wipe her tears away..

Then Ragnarok opening to her..and stroking her hair..

They both care.

And she cares for them.

She can't do this with out these two boys.

..Her family.

"..Thank you..both of you.." Maka pulls away from Crona and turns so she can see the both of them. "..Sorry about that."

"Y-Your welcome Maka..d-don't be sorry..i-it's good to get all that out.." Crona wipes his own tears.

"Don't fucking say sorry." Ragnarok grunts as he moves away from her. " I'm use to you being a bitch."

Crona sends him a dark glare..only for it to fall when he hears Maka chuckle.

"Still an ass hole I see." Maka hums back to herself as she stands up.

"What did you expect me to fucking change?" Ragnarok grunts as he stands up with her.

Crona looks between them..before a smile twitches onto his lips.

Maka gives him her middle finger before she looks down at Crona.

"Look at you looking sexy with your new hair cut~" She gives the boy a wink and he squeaks.

"R-R-Really?" He blushes darkly as he gets up to look in the mirror.

Crona's eyes light up as he takes himself in..

The boy's hair is a lot shorter now so it's up on his neck but it's still choppy and long in the front and sides.

With the hair cut and his new clothes.

Crona looks like a boy..a cute boy but you can tell he is a boy.

Even if he has a ass that won't quit.

Which by the way looks really nice in those tight little jeans he's wearing.

"Well it looks a lot fucking better I'll give you that bitch." Ragnarok grunts.

Suddenly Crona's lips go in a tight line..the more he looks at his new hair cut.

A wave of insecurity hits her..

Ok..maybe he doesn't like it..

She hasn't cut anyone's hair in a long time..she was a bit rusty.

Crona turns around to face her..his face is blank..his lips still in that tight line.

Ragnarok raises an eye brow at the other boy.

"..So what do you think?" Maka smiles at him nervously.

Crona doesn't smile back.

He takes a deep breath..

Maka's eyes widen and she takes a step back.

He looks like he's about to scream at her.

Did she do that bad? Did she-

"I love it!" Crona screams, his eyes lighting back up as a wobbly smile rips out onto his lips as he tackles her. "Thank you s-so much!"

"Your welcome Crona!" Maka giggles a little in relief as she spins with the boy who is smiling from ear to ear.

"Y-Your so skillful Maka!" Crona giggles with her and they keeps spinning togther. "I-I look like a boy!"

"Or a ugly ass girl." Ragnarok grunts but it doesn't stop the pinked haired boy's cheering or spinning.

"You always looked like one to me Crona." She pecks him on the nose and he blushes.

"N-Now with my new hair cut..y-you won't be able to resist me.." Crona looks at her seriously and flips his hair.

Maka giggles at him as she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Hell I couldn't resist you before." She winks causing his face to get so pink. "I don't know Crona..with these new clothes..and this hair cut..and your ass..I don't know if I can control myself.."

She grabs his ass and that confident looks falls with how much he's blushing.

"Hell look at Ragnarok." Maka looks over at the other boy and smirks. "You see that lust in his eyes Crona? He's totally lusting after your sweet ass right now."

Ragnarok blinks.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"G-Gah!' Crona twitches as he turns around so he's facing Ragnarok, covering his bottom with his hands. "D-Don't look you pervert!"

"I wasn't looking at your fucking ass!" Ragnarok's eye twitches. " She's just being a fucking stupid bitch that I'm about to-"

"D-Don't lie!" Crona glares at the other boy. "I-I see it in your eyes! T-These buns aren't for you honey" He flips his hair.

Maka is cracking up now, leaning on Crona..

She can't believe he just said that.

"Yeah Ragnarok these buns are just for me." Maka laughs as she gives the boy's ass a squeeze causing him to squeak. "Even though I know how much you want to bone him right now."

Ragnarok blinks.

His eyes flash and his face gets red from anger..

Just for his face to go completely blank.

"..I'm going to fucking kill you both. Crona I'm going to throw you in a jail house shower were your going to get ass fucked till you fucking die and i'm going ot write on your gave stone you died by getting ass fucked. Maka I'm going to shove your face in that Black Star kid's armpit and you'll fucking die from toxic flumes." Ragnarok speaks all this with a blank face his voice calm as he takes slow steps towards them.

"O-Oh my god Maka run!" Crona's teeth chatter a bit as he grabs her and starts to take off running only for Ragnarok to grab her other hand stopping him.

"Where do you think your going?" His face is still blank as he pulls her closer to him. " You have someone's armpit to fucking sniff-"

"R-Ragnarok just because you want my buns is no reason for this behavior!" Crona snaps but..

Maka can't take him seriously and she cracks up.

This comment ruins Ragnarok's blank face..his eye is twitching now.

"I don't want your fucking ass Crona! but I know all those ass hole's in jail will!"

"G-Gah! D-Don't even joke about that!"

"Then stop saying I want your fucking ass!"

"Give in to your desires Ragnarok." Maka chuckles when he sends her a deadly glare. " You know you just want to give that ham a squeeze."

"Bitch your the one who is fucking obsessed with his ass like a fucking creep not me!" Ragnarok grabs her by the neck and shakes her but she's still laughing.

"At least I'm a creep in the open. Your still in the closet-"

"Bitch!" Ragnarok screeches as he tackles her to the ground but she's still laughing. "I'm going to fucking-"

"D-Don't kill her!" Crona jumps into the pile. "J-Just because you want my buns doesn't mean-"

"I don't want your fucking ass!" Ragnarok jumps out of the pile, he looks so irritated.

Maka and Crona look at him before looking at each other.

"Ok fine Ragnarok..we believe you."

"Y-Yeah..t-totally believe you."

They both nod eagerly at him.

"Dumb asses." Ragnarok grumbles as he stands up.

"He's in denial." Maka whispers to Crona.

"Y-Yeah I know.." Crona whispers back.

"It's so sad.."

"You know I can fucking hear you!" Ragnarok snaps.

Maka and Crona look at him blankly...

They move back a couple of feet.

"So like I was saying..he's lusting for your ass so much right now Crona..look at him he can barely contain himself."

"W-What should I do Maka?"

" I don't know but..if your not careful he might just rape you."

"That's fucking it!" Ragnarok roars as he tackles the both of them.

Maka is cracking up while Crona is chuckling with her..

They both get a couple of hits from the fuming boy on top of them..but soon he stops and looks down at the two.

They're both still laughing.

"You piss me off so much. Your so fucking goofy." Ragnarok growls as he gets up and walks away from them.

Maka and Crona keep laughing..they fist bump.

Ragnarok glares at this and gives him his middle finger..

He burns holes into the floor..

Only to hide how his lips twitched up into that crooked smile..

The two didn't see it but..someone did.

He let this side of him show..without being aware that a hidden snake was watching it all..

Watching him..and catching that crooked smile..

The snake's eyes shine with dark glee before it slivers away.

* * *

The silence is deep..it's thick.

Maka sits on the very end of the long dinning room table..

With Crona on her right and Ragnarok on her left.

No one is talking.

Maka is trying not to look straight..

Because Medusa sits on the other end of this table..right in front of her.

Though she's far away..Maka can practically feel those yellow eyes on her.

It's incredibly awkward.

Ragnarok looks pissed off as normal but he doesn't make any comments.

And Crona is shaking like a leaf..Maka knows being around his bitch of a mother makes him nervous.

Her hand is in his giving him reassuring squeezes when she thinks he needs it.

Maka doesn't know how long they have been like this..

With no one talking..with the silence so thick..with Medusa staring at her..with that smirk on her face..

But she really wishes the food would get out here already.

She's hungry and this situation is starting to piss her off.

Maka doesn't like to be stared at.

Especially by someone like her.

Maka finally gives into the feeling and looks up at the woman.

And she's straight staring at her..but not just staring..

She's admiring her.

Her lips curled up into that smirk..

Maka stares back at her..but she knows she's glaring.

They just stare at each other..like they're having a fucking staring contest.

Crona tenses and starts to tremble more as he looks between the two.

Ragnarok crosses his arms and leans back in the chair letting out a huff of frustration.

No one talks.

The silence is still thick but this woman won't stop looking at her.

Maka ends up losing the staring contest..

She looks down at her plate getting tired of looking at her.

"..So..Maka." Medusa finally breaks the silence but her eyes never leave her. " How do you like it here so far? Is it to your liking?"

"Yeah.." She answers feeling a little awkward talking when it was just so quiet a second ago. "..It's cool I guess."

"Cool." Medusa smirks and Maka can't help but to wrinkle her nose.

It's like hearing old people trying to be hip..

It botters her just a little bit.

Now it's quiet again.

Can the food really just come already?

Maka hears the pots and pans going crazy in the kitchen..

This cook must be having a field day or something.

Maka's green eyes start to wonder around this dark room..

It's only lite up from the many candles that are burning on the table..giving Medusa's eyes a haunting glow.

The table is set up with silver wear..

But it's so empty.

The table is set for about twenty people yet..

There's only four people sitting down.

It just adds to the awkwardness of this situation...

It reminds Maka that this place..this mansion is so fucking huge..yet only four people inhabit it...wait no..if counting the cook..that's five..

So is there more people living here?

Maka doesn't know how to feel about that..

"Ragnarok."

Everyone tenses a bit at Medusa breaking the silence again.

"What?" The raven haired boy snaps, sending her a glare.

He's looking at her suspiciously.

"..Your staying for dinner?" The woman raises an eye brow.

"Yeah you got a problem?" The boy's eyes narrow.

"No, not at all..I'm just..surprised is all.." Medusa smirks at the boy as her eyes lock onto him. " You usually don't like to stay around..is there a reason why your staying? It's not like you can eat."

Maka sees Ragnarok tense..his eyes lighting on fire.

He's gripping the table..his chest puffing up.

"I-I asked him to stay." Crona speaks up nervously.

Everyone looks over at him causing him to tense up.

"Oh?" Medusa's hard gaze is on her son now. "And why is that?"

Crona freezes.

"Because I wanted someone to fucking clean up after me." Maka grunts finally getting the woman's eyes off her son.

"Hmm I see so..Ragnarok is here just to clean up?"

The raven haired boy does not look happy.

"..Then may I ask Ragnarok..why you are sitting so close to her?" Medusa turns her attention back on the raven haired boy. " If you were just going to clean up..you would leave and come back.-"

"Get off my fucking shit." He snaps his eyes on fire. "What if I want to fucking sit here like I am alive? I should be able to do shit with out you up my ass hole."

"I'm sure..you want to _do_ a lot of things like your alive Ragnarok.." Medusa's smirk is so large and it's a knowing smirk.

This fucking bitch.

Crona and Maka look over at the boy.

..Oh yeah he's pissed..

His dark blue eyes are black..his grip on the table dangerously tight.

The boy is glaring so darkly at the woman..a glare that would cause a demon to yelp in fright.

But Medusa is still staring at him..still smirking at him.

"But you can't can you?" Medusa chuckles at how the boy's teeth bare. "How delightful.."

Ragnarok stands up, his chest puffing up so bad..

"R-Ragnarok.." Crona eyes him cautiously and shakes his head frantically. "I-It's not worth it.."

Maka still can't believe she said that..

This bitch.

"Crona's right it's pointless." Medusa eyes Maka. "..A lot of things are poinless for you aren't they?"

She wants him to snap.

She wants him to attack her.

Ragnarok takes a step forward but Maka gets up and grabs his arm.

He's going to walk into whatever this bitch is planning.

"Ragnarok just stop and sit down!" Maka struggles with the boy who is still trying to get over to the woman.

Medusa is watching them carefully.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" The raven haired boy turns on her and punches her in the face..

It's a hard hit.

Maybe the hardest he's ever hit her.

She's sent flying, hitting her chair and falling down.

"M-Maka!" Crona gets out of his chair to help her.

Medusa is just staring at the panting boy..

There's no regret in his eyes..no guilt.

Just hate.

The woman's smirk falters sligly a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment.

"R-Ragnarok it wasn't Maka's fault that-"

Maka grabs Crona by the hand and when he looks at her she just shakes her head.

Now isn't the time to scold the raven haired boy.

Maka doesn't say anything to him as she sets up her chair and sits back into it.

Blood is in her mouth but she just puts her hand over her busted up lip and the pain melts away.

Medusa's eyes light up.

"Amazing." She coos. "Your healing ability is astonishing..yet you were not trained on it..simply amazing."

Ragnarok looks at the way she's staring at Maka..

He takes a seat back down..but his eyes are still that black.

The doors to the kitchen open..

And out come floating trays of food..

They place themselves on the table and open up..showing all the delicious food.

Maka's mind goes a blank.

It smells so good..it looks so good..

"Sorry it took me so long lady Medusa.." A woman comes out of the kichen.

Maka takes in her light blue long hair before she looks back down at the food.

She starts filling up her plate..with lobster and shrimp..hell she's getting two plates it's not like anyone's going to use them.

"Get the dog Eruka." Medusa waves her off.

Maka thinks the woman left but she's not so sure..

She's to busy stuffing her face.

Crona watches her with wide eyes as she devours the food on her plate.

Ragnarok's dark look is still there..but he can't help but to raise an eye brow at her.

"Damn, it's not fucking going anywhere. Your eating like the food is going to fucking run away from you."

"Fbuck yiou Ragcnarok." Maka grunts with a mouth full of food.

"What the fuck are you a animal?"

"I-Is it that good?.." Crona blinks snapping out of his shock as he looks down at his plate with one lobster tail. "..I-It looks kind of scary."

"It's not scary!" She grabs a hold of him and he squeaks. "You got to eat it!"

"O-Okay!" Crona sighs in relief when she stopped shaking him.

He picks up the fork with a shaky hand..and stabs the lobster's meat.

Maka watches him as he puts the smallest bit in his mouth-

"Y-Yuck!" His face scrunches up as he looks desperately for somewhere to spit it out.

Maka looks at him in disbelief as he gets a nakin and disposes of it.

"..Do I even know you?"

"W-W-What?" Crona tenses up badly, his eyes shaking in panic as he looks over at her.

"How can you not like lobster?!" Maka huffs and crooses her arms. "..I don't know Crona..maybe we need to rethink our relationship.."

Crona looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"I-I was just kidding!" He chuckles nervously as he takes his fork and stabs the rest of the lobster on his fork. "I-I love lobster see?"

He shoves it into his mouth.

But he can't hide the look of disgust on his face..

Yet he's giving her a thumbs up..

"Whoa Crona.." Maka's eyes get wide a little. "..Then I probably should tell you I was just kidding too..I don't care you don't like lobster-"

Crona spits it out.

His shyness being pushed aside because he must not like it that much.

He takes big gulps of his coke a cola..before letting out a sigh.

Maka can't help but to chuckle and he sends her a glare..

But it looks like a pout.

"Y-Your such a jerk.." He huffs.

"It's not my fault your so gullible." Maka hums as she pinches his cheek.

Even though he still pouts his cheeks are tinted now.

Crona winces when he watches her take a bite out of her lobster.

"H-How can you like that? I-I mean not that's there's anything wrong with you! b-but that's so gross!"

"Crona your just weird." Maka grunts as she puts another lobster on his plate..she can't help but to smirk. "I don't think you tasted it completely..why not try it again-"

"N-No way." Crona shakes his head with that pout on his face as he looks at the lobster. "I-It's worse then..t-then spinach!"

"Lobster isn't that bad."

Crona and Maka look over at Ragnarok that's staring at the food on Crona's plate with a almost thoughtful expression.

"At least what I remember of it anyway."

"You use to eat it when you were alive?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"No..yes..fuck I don't know but I remember...I think I liked it? Shit I don't know.." He looks irritated now. "It's been so fucking long."

Crona stares at the other boy a moment, something flashing threw his blue eyes before he looks down at his food.

His gaze shifts.

"R-Ragnarok..if you want..y-you can have it.." Crona looks up at the other boy.

"I can't fucking eat dumb ass." He glares at him.

"N-No I mean.." Crona's gaze shifts. "..W-We could..try.."

This causes something to flash threw Ragnarok's eyes.

The raven haired boy stares at him a moment longer..before he disappears.

Crona's body jerks next to her.

Maka knows it's Ragnarok now.

She watches as he grabs the fork..and gets some of the lobster meat on it.

Ragnarok doesn't look exactly nervous..she can't tell how he's feeling right now.

But if she's not mistaken..

He looks hopeful.

Ragnarok sticks the piece of meat in Crona's mouth..

And for some reason..Maka holds her breath.

The boy chews slowly..his eyes still silently glaring.

He swallows.

"..Well?" Maka looks at him...still holding that breath.

".. I don't know." His voice is almost quiet..that glare in his eyes falling..

Now his face is just blank.

Maka frowns a bit at this but Ragnarok takes his fork and gets some more meat..

He eats at a slow pace..each bite is careful.

But his face never changes.

Maka can't help but to stare at him..

He swallows..

Nothing.

He finishes the whole lobster..but his face never changes.

Maka opens her mouth-

"Fuck yes!" A voice roars causing Maka to tense a bit and to look away from the boy beside her.

A man walks in with that blue haired woman, his grin is goofy and he's drooling.

He charges for the table and attackes it.

Taking most of the food on his side..

He digs in without a fork, just stuffing his face.

Now this is a fucking animal..she knows she isn't that bad.

"Must you always do this?" Medusa sighs. "Poor Eruka has to clean up after you Free."

"I help her!" He grunts.

"Sure you do.." The blue haired girl sighs taking her sit next to him.

Her hair is a bit messed up..and if Maka could take one word to describe her..

It would be exhausted..

She has bags under her eyes..her black eyes seem almost faded.

Maka notices her hat that resembles a frog..and the little black dots on the corner of her lips.

It's cute really.

But the man..

Maka wrinkles her nose a bit at the way he laughs so annoyingly..

He reminds her a bit to much of a certain blue haired patient..

He definably smells like him.

The man apparently named 'Free' just stuffs his face ignoring her comment.

Eruka sighs and reaches over to grab some shrimp, mumbling something like 'I can't believe you' as she does so.

Maka looks over at Ragnarok to see he's glaring at the two new people at the table.

Well she knows his opinion on them.

"Where are my manners?" Medusa smiles over at Maka. "This is Free and Eruka. They both live here and work for me. So if I'm gone and you need something feel free to ask them..they have no choice but to listen to you."

Eruka tenses at this but the man Free just keeps eatting.

Maka gives them a nod..not really knowing what to say to these two..

She has a feeling about the girl though..

She doesn't know how but she can just tell she's a witch..

And the man..

She senses something from him also..but it's weird.

"Free, Eruka I need to speak with you." Medusa stands up sending them a look.

"Aw but I just starting fucking eating!" Free roars.

Medusa gives him a dark look and he throws his hands up in defeat.

"Fine jeez. Can't a guy get some food around here?" He grumbles but he gets up.

Eruka gives Maka a look before she follows the two out of the room..

The door shuts behind them.

"Now that guy eats like an animal." Maka grunts as she looks over at Ragnarok.

"You have no fucking idea." The boy grunts still in Crona's body. "It's a good thing I took over..that guy scares the shit out of Crona."

"..Well he is really loud and smells..and Crona seems to have a pet-peeve about big people who smell." Maka chuckles a little.

"Oh yeah? Then I wonder why he's ok with being around you." The boy smirks at her.

"I'm not big jack ass and I definably dont' smell." Maka grunts as she gets closer. "Here, smell me."

"Bitch I'm not fucking smelling you." He pushes her face away. "You reek from right here."

"I smell like awesomeness." Maka smirks at him.

"You smell like something alright." He glares away from her..but she sees his lips start to twitch a little.

They're silent a moment.

"..So those two.." Maka taps her fingers on the table. "..I'm guess they're Medusa's lackeys? I can't picture her really having friends.."

But her mother was her freind.

Her stomach twists.

"You could say that." Ragnarok grunts. "Bitch definably doesn't have any friends, just enemies. If they could, they would be her fucking enemy too."

"If they could?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Let's just say that fucking bitch has them right where she wants them." Ragnarok glares darkly. "..They're like me in that way."

He seems to be getting angry..

So she knows not to push it.

They're silent for a moment..and he seems to calm down just a bit.

"..Were you able to..?" Maka asks a bit nervously.

"No." He speaks quickly..bluntly.

He doesn't look at her.

"I couldnt' taste it."

Maka frowns at how his face drops so he's glaring again..

But his eyes..

Ragnarok is trying to hide his disappointment..with his anger.

But she sees it.

Her heart tugs.

"..Why not try..one more time?" Maka tilts her head at him.

"It won't fuckign do anything." He snaps..but she catches the bitterness.

"Just one more time.." Maka rips a piece of lobster meat.

"I'm not fucking-"

"Please?"

He tenses a bit when she touches his cheek, he turns to glare at her.

Maka locks eyes with him..those piercing blue eyes burning into her own.

She's determined.

And he can see it.

His glare falters just a bit as she strokes his cheek.

"..One more time." Maka speaks softly as she lifts up the piece of lobster meat closer to the boy's lips.

He stares at her a moment..his eyes seeming to search something in her own.

She thinks he's about to fight her again..

But he opens his mouth..just a little bit.

Maka puts the piece in his mouth..her right hand never leaving his cheek.

Ragnarok starts to chew..

Only to stop.

His eyes widen a bit..

And he swallows hard.

He looks..shocked.

"Ragnarok." Maka's thumb strokes his cheek.

His piercing blue eyes lock on hers..his lips still slightly parted...his eyes wide.

"Did it-"

The doors sling open.

He smacks her hand off him but..

His eyes still have a weird look to them as he glares away from her.

"Fucking food!" Free charges back to the table..

And now those three are back in the room.

Maka sighs and slumps a little in her chair.

Well damn.

Ragnarok won't even look at her now.

..Did it work or not?

Something must have happened..but that look in his eyes..

It wasn't good..but it wasn't bad either..

She can't put her finger on it..but it seems what ever happened..

Put him in a bad mood.

Maka runs a hand threw her hair.

Even when she's not trying to she pisses him off.

She was just trying to help him.

But now he won't even-

There's a strong pressure on her hand that's under the table.

Maka tenses and looks down..

Her eyes can't help but to widen.

..Ragnarok is holding her hand.

He still isn't looking at her.

And his grip is crushing.

But he's holding her hand.

Maka looks at him and she sees that he tenses a little bit.

He looks irritated from what she can see of his face..

He tightens his grip on her hand and it hurts.

Instead of questioning him..instead of teasing him..

She just smiles.

Ragnarok looks at her from the corner of his eye and sees the smile she's giving him.

He glares away..looking more irritated but..

His cheeks are slightly tinted.

She won't say anything smart..she won't take this moment to piss him off.

Maka just enjoys it.

Their hands staying together..their fingers entwined..

And after awhile..

Ragnarok looses his hold..

So he isn't hurting her anymore.

* * *

"Are you ready Maka?" Medusa looks at the girl with those piercing yellow eyes..

The moon is shinning down casting shadows of this woman all across the room..

Making it seem like she's everywhere.

"Hell yeah." Maka smirks a bit.

Her fingers are twitching..

She's ready to get this power out.

Crona frowns a bit watching her fingers and the growing smirk on her face.

Ragnarok leans against the wall next to the boy, his eyes watching Medusa carefully.

Eruka and Free sit on the other side of this large plain room.

Everyone is serious, even that brute.

"Good." Medusa's eyes light up. "Now let's start off with something simple shall we? Summon the book."

Maka blinks a moment forgetting what she's talking about..

But she quickly remembers.

All she has to do is think about the book and it reappears, floating in front of her..

Ready to be used.

Maka feels her power flowing threw her..

She's ready.

"We're going to start off with..a warm up if you will." Medusa takes a step forward. "Open the book to page one."

Maka goes to grab the book.

"No, do not touch it. Only use your powers."

Mak sighs but she concentrates.

The book opens up to page one.

Maka blinks as she reads the title of it.

"Identity illusion?" Maka mumbles.

"Yes, this is the simplest spell there is." Medusa smiles at the thoughtful expression on the girl's face. "Witches usually learn this spell at age 5 but..we're starting you off a bit late."

Medusa gives her a moment to read the first page.

"Do you know what to do?"

"..Yeah." Maka takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes..

It seems simple enough..

"Try it on me then." Medusa takes a step closer.

Maka opens her eyes to lock on hers..

Her fingers are twitching..and she can feel her power flowing..

The tutu of her dress ruffles a little as she closes her eyes.

"Say the words."

"_Fool the eyes of all that see me, I am me but I am not to them."_ The words come out as a chant..

She focuses on Medusa..

She feels her power come out and then..

Nothing.

Maka opens her eyes..

Medusa looks the same.

Maka looks down at herself.

She still looks like her.

Maka frowns.

..Did she do it wrong?

Medusa smirks at her as she walks over to Crona..

The boy isn't trembling like she thought he would and then Medusa..

Puts her arm around him...

Crona is blushing slightly.

Maka just stares with her mouth open.

..What the world?

She takes a step closer to Medusa and Crona..

When Crona looks at her he tenses..his body starting to shake..

He cowers closer to Medusa.

Ragnarok is glaring at her so darkly.

Maka is confused for a moment longer but..when she looks over at Medusa who is smirking and giving her a thumbs up..

She understands.

It worked.

Ragnarok and Crona see her as Medusa..

While they see Medusa as her..

"Cool.." Maka chuckles, her fingers twitching for more.

"Now undo it." Medusa walks away from Crona to her.

Now both Crona and Ragnarok look confused.

"How?" Maka frowns.

"Casting spells is the hard part. Undoing them is easy. Just think about yourself..how you look..concentrate on that."

And Maka does.

She hears Crona gasps as she looks over at him.

She doesn't feel any change taking place..

But she can tell by the way the two boys are looking at her now that they know it's her.

"Good job my dear..are you ready to move on?" Medusa smirks at her.

Maka's smirk is large as she nods.

She's ready.

"Crona..Ragnarok.." Medusa looks over at the two with those cold eyes. "You two are dismissed."

"D-Dismissed?" Crona tenses as he looks at Maka for a moment before looking back at the woman. "..C-COuldn't we stay here..l-lady Medusa?"

"This room is a bit to crowded for my liking." Medusa eyes are so cold.

"Then why don't you kick them the fuck out." Ragnarok snaps looking over at Eruka and Free.

"Because they are needed while you two are not." Medusa's eyes narrow. "You are dismissed."

Ragnarok glares at her darkly..his fist gripped.

Crona holds his arm with the other tightly..his eyes shaking in panic as he looks at Maka..

The girl is just grinning to herself.

" ..."

They dont' want to leave..

It's obvious they don't.

But Medusa is glaring them down..

Ragnarok looks away from her as he walks out..

Crona stands there a moment longer..his face so pale..his eyes full of concern.. of worry..

But he leaves as well.

The door closes behind them and she's left alone with Medusa and two others she doesn't know.

They left her.

But Maka is still grinning..her fingers still twitching.

"Ready Maka?" Medusa smirks at her.

"Yes!" She squeals..her grin is to large.

"_Let's have some fun."_ That voice chuckles. "_It's my time to rein."_

* * *

Maka pants, her chest heaving.

She stares up at the moon tiredly..Her green eyes dull.

Sweat is dripping down her face, dripping down her body.

Maka doesn't want to look at her hands..

They hurt so bad..

She knows they're fucked up.

The cold stone flooring she's laying on feels nice on her hot skin.

Maka is so tired..so wore out.

She can't more..can't do anything.

She's in pain.

"Good Maka..Good.." Medusa coos as she walks over to the tired girl..

Maka can't do anything.

Eruka and Free are moving closer as well..

They're all surrounding her now..

And she can't move.

She's all alone..at the mercy of these people.

At the mercy of Medusa.

Maka didn't think this through.

She gave it her all..enjoying the feeling of using her powers..

But she wasn't paying attention to how much she used..

And now she's laying on the cold floor with both her hands fucked up..

Alone.

But in the back of her mind..

Would she be any safer if the two boy's were here?

Maka wants to say yes..

But something in side of her is telling her no.

Maka's not listening to that voice though.

"You were amazing..just as I knew you would be.." Medusa kneels next to her and grabs her..holding her so her head is resting on her lap.

Maka can only groan in response.

Medusa smiles at her..she snaps her finger and a cup appears in her hand.

She uses her fingers to open Maka's mouth..and she starts to lean the cup down.

Maka's eyes flash and she tenses..

But that's all she can do.

"It's ok.." Medusa coos. "This will help you..you can trust me."

Maka knows she can't.

But she can't move.

She can't fight her.

Maka can't even scream..

And if she did..would anyone help her?

Medusa pours the cup's contents in her mouth.

Maka's eyes shake as the thick liquid slides down her throat..

Her body twitches in defiance..but that's it.

She can't do anything.

And it keeps pouring into her..sliding down her throat feeling slimly.

"That's it.." Medusa purrs as she takes the empty cup from her lips.

Maka's eyes roll back.

She goes limp against the woman.

Medusa's smile grows as she pulls the limp body of the girl closer to herself.

"She's definably Kami's child." Eruka studies the girl in the woman's arms..she's frowning slightly.

"What's the big deal?" Free grunts. "I've eaten stronger witches then this pip squeak! Your wasting your time Medusa."

"That's where your wrong.." Medusa smirks down at the girl as she strokes her cheek. " She isn't much now..but once I'm done with her..no one will be able to stop us. The world will be mine..and I will have my revenge...Do you dare doubt me Free?"

"..I-It's not that I doubt you.." The man tries to cover up his stutter but all heard it. "It's the fact that this girl is so weak and her time is running out! I mean come on..The demon won't wait forever-"

"And he's not going to have to." Medusa cuts him off as she keeps stroking Maka's cheek. "I know what I'm doing."

"Lady Medusa..what about that Justin boy." Eruka cuts in a little nervously. "He's cutting the time we would have in half with him making Asura stronger..and he's set on killing the girl."

"We will take care of that boy soon but I need him a bit longer." Medusa nuzzles her head against Maka's.

"What about the-"

"The mayor's son?" Medusa smirks. "He isn't a threat. If anything I can use him to my advantage...You come to me with all these concerns but I've planned all this from the very beginning. Do you think I'm a fool that you have to tell me what I already know?"

Both Eruka and Free cower away from her a little.

"N-No, not at all lady Medusa." Eruka shakes her head, panic in her expression.

"Everything is going according to plan.." Medusa smirks over at the two..her eyes getting a dangerous glint. "If not better then planned..I've just learned some..interesting information."

"Interesting information?" The blue haired girl perks up a little.

"..Yes..I think I'm going to play a little game but right now are main concern is making sure Maka is happy and comfortable..but at the same time we must push her to become stronger."

Medusa looks at the blue haired witch.

"I have to take care of some things tomorrow..you two are in charge of looking over her." She smirks. "Eruka you know what to do."

"Yes lady Medusa." She does a small bow.

Maka suddenly groans in her arms.

"No one make a sound." Medusa hisses.

It's silent.

Maka is whimpering..

She's starting to thrash in the woman's arms..

Medusa watches with dark glee as the girl's veins become visible..

She can see the liquid she gave work threw her body..making her veins black.

Perfect.

Maka's hands are healed slowly..

But she's jerking so badly..

The black liquid is dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Medusa wipes it gently..as she starts to chant lowly..

With her hand..she commands the liquid..telling it where to travel.

No part of Maka is spared.

Medusa keeps chatting till she feels the crack..

The crack of the barrier in side this girl..the barrier she uses to hold her darkness back.

It's the sightest crack..but it's a crack.

Medusa stops her chanting..

Maka's veins go back to normal..and her body goes limp again.

"..It will all be over soon.." Medusa nuzzles her head against the unconscious girl. "My child.."

The smirk on her face is ghastly.

* * *

Crona paces back in forth in Maka's room.

Maka's because he knows it wasn't meant for him.

Crona is close to having a mental break down.

He is breathing so hard, his heart going to fast.

Maka has been gone for hours..

God he's so worried.

The boy grips his freshly cut hair as he walks around in circles.

It's been so long..

Is she ok?

Is Medusa hurting her?

Is she scared?

Is she hurt?

Crona has to stop to take deep breaths.

He's about to past out and he knows it.

That's when Ragnarok reappears.

"I-Is she ok?!" Crona screams at the other boy in panic and he's sure he probably just ripped some of his hair out.

"..I couldn't get in there.." The raven haired boy takes a deep breath, a scowl on his face. "They sealed the room up tight and if I forced myself in they would have known."

"O-Oh god..M-Maka.." Crona starts to pace around again..

This is killing him.

His chest hurts so much.

"W-What if they're killing her Ragnarok? W-What if they're hurting her? S-She's all alone!"

"That bitch is fucking fine.." Ragnarok growls but..his voice doesn't even sound certain. " Did you forget we just fucking got here? Medusa wouldn't kill her already..she wants something remember?"

"B-But we don't know what that is!" Crona's breathing is jagged. "W-What if all this time she just wanted to kill her? W-What if this talk about a bigger plan was all a lie?"

"I doubt that." Ragnarok glares at the other boy..but still his voice isn't as sharp. "Look, Medusa is probably just working Maka, teaching her about being a witch and all that shit so she can be her heir.."

Crona doesn't think Ragnarok believes his own words.

It's more a reassurance..

But it's not reassuring any one..

Not even the raven haired boy himself.

"..I-If that was true..w-why did she kick us out?" Crona's throat is dry.

Ragnarok doesn't have anything to say to this.

The raven haired boy glares into the wall..burning holes.

His eyes are on fire and soon he punches the wall.

"Damn it.." Ragnarok punches it again, his teeth bared. "God damn it! This fucking bitch! What the fuck is she planning?! What the hell does she want?!"

Crona just starts to pace in response.

Because he doesn't know.

Medusa hasn't been telling them anything..

And that worries him..

Maybe she knows that if they knew..they would try to help Maka..to stop her..

But deep down..he knows he couldn't do anything.

And neither could Ragnarok.

But he has to ask..

"..I-If Medusa was really planning on killing Maka..W-What could we do?"

Ragnarok stops punching the wall..

They're silent for a moment.

"..Nothing." That one word came out as a growl..but it almost sounded painful.

"..B-But maybe we could-"

"We don't even know where we are. We don't even know this mansion well. And ok so what if we got away from Medusa? Asura would come and kill her." Ragnarok breathing is deeper. "We cant fucking beat him either..and you know it. If not for Medusa we wouldn't have made it out last time."

Crona opens his mouth to protest..to say he's wrong..

But he has nothing to say.

Because he's right.

Crona grips his heart as he bows his head..

It hurts so much.

No matter what they do..

Maka is in danger.

And the worse part about it..

He knows they're running out of time.

"..I-It's all my fault.." Crona's voice cracks.

"..We didn't fucking know." Ragnarok punches the wall again. "..We didn't fucking know."

"I-I did.." Crona's chest hurts so much. "I-I didn't know at first but..I could have stopped it..I-I could have told her..b-but even then it would have been to late."

"Look-"

"A-All Maka's tears..all her blood..I-It's on my hands.." Crona looks down at his shaking hands..his gaze shifting between the both of them. " A-And now Maka could be getting hurt..a-and I can't do anything b-but stand her..a-and hope for the best.."

The boy hugs himself..some tears falling down his cheeks.

"I-It's all my fault..a-all my fault.."

"Crona get yourself fucking together." Ragnarok growls as he marches over and grabs the other boy by the shirt roughly. " Your acting like she fucking died already. She hasn't alright? Just fucking trust me she hasn't! And what is she going to fucking say when your a complete wreck when she comes back? Just don't even think about it. She's not going to fucking die alright?"

"R-Ragnarok we don't know what Medusa is-"

"Maka's not going to fucking die alright?!" The raven haired boy throws Crona down, his chest puffing up. "That's not what's going to fucking happen!"

Crona looks up at him with wide shaking eyes.

"She's going to fucking come through those doors and she's going ot be fine! Not even a fucking scratch!" The boy is roaring.

"..I-I hope your right Ragnarok.." Crona forces himself up. "I-I really hope your right."

"Of course I'm fucking right!" His piercing blue eyes flash but..

Crona sees something in them that he himself is feeling...

Fear.

But they have different ways of dealing with such a strong emotion.

Ragnarok tries to deal with it with his anger..with his hate..

And Crona well.

He can't deal with it.

"..R-Ragnarok-"

Crona can't finish what he was about to say.

The boy cries out in pain as he falls to his knees..

It feels like his skin is on fire.

His heart is beating to fast..and each beat is painful

He can't stop screaming..and his body is thrashing..jerking and twisting.

"What the fuck is-" Ragnarok is in front of him trying to grab a hold of him to stop the movements his body is doing..

But even the raven haired boy is struggling.

Crona sees the boy's lips move..

But he can't hear him anymore..

But he hears a giggling in the back of his head..

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

"Crona what the fuck!" Ragnarok roars as he struggles with the thrashing boy.

Crona's veins are showing..and they look..

Black.

Ragnarok doesn't know what the fuck is going on.

Suddenly the boy stops jerking against him..

Crona goes limp, his head bowing and his veins going back to normal.

Ragnarok pants as he lays the boy on the floor..

This feeling he has..

Something is fucking wrong.

The door opens..

And maybe for just a moment..his chest tightens in hope..

That this was Maka.

And she is ok..

But when he looks behind him.

That hope is destroyed.

Medusa smirks at him..holding the limp girl in her arms.

Ragnarok keeps his face blank..

But it's fucking hard.

"Interesting.." Medusa hums as she looks over at the unconscious boy. "So it effected him as well?..this should be fun."

The woman chuckles darkly.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Ragnarok growls trying not to look at the girl.

"The same thing I did to her..I helped them both you see."

"That didn't look like fucking help to me."

"Why do you care?"

"He's my fucking body, did you forget you took mine away?" Ragnarok snaps, his eyes on fire.

"Of course not." She chuckles. "But don't worry, Crona's body will be fine and so will Maka's.."

Medusa purrs at the last part..her eyes lighting up in dark glee as she looks at the unconscious girl in her arms.

"I just gave them..a boost if you will."

"A boost?"

Medusa throws the empty cup towards the raven haired boy..

His face drops in realization.

"..That black shit?"

Medusa only smirks at him as she strokes the girl's cheek.

He's trying to keep his emotions in check..

But it's so fucking hard when he's so pissed off..

And she's fucking petting the girl like she cares for her.

But she doesn't.

And he knows it.

"Ragnarok, be a dear and take care of her." Medusa throws the girl..

Not even in his direction.

He moves quickly, reappearing right when she's about to hit the ground in front of her..

Ragnarok catches Maka.

"..For someone so important you treat her like shit." Ragnarok snaps, sending the woman a dark glare.

"Who said she was important?" Medusa gives him this fucking grin..

He knows he's showing how pissed off he is in his expression..

He can't help it..

This fucking bitch is still playing with them..

Playing with him.

"Sweet dreams Ragnarok.." That grin stays as she fades away..

Leaving him with the unconscious girl..and the unconscious boy.

Ragnarok feels his being boil with hate..with anger.

He wants to destroy everything.

To fucking howl like an animal.

But he doesn't..not yet anyway.

Ragnarok looks down at the girl in his arms..

She doesn't look like she's hurt..

But he knows better.

That bitch did something to her..did something to Crona.

He feels his chest tighten as he looks at the girl's exhausted face..

And he hates it.

He hates it so fucking much.

The boy is feeling to much..

Yet he can't do anything.

This bitch..this fucking bitch..

The hate he feels right now is so intense..

But as he looks at this girl..

His chest tightens in fucking worry..in concern..

And it's worse then before.

Because she is making him feel more and more as the days go bye..

She's making him remember...

This is all her fault.

Ragnarok's breathing is jagged as he carefully carries the girl over to the large bed..and lays her down.

She doesn't move.

He grips his fist as he walks over to Crona..

The boy hasn't moved..his face pale...

He hates that bitch so fucking much..

Ragnarok picks up the boy and carries him over..laying him down next to Maka.

They don't move..they look like there barely breathing..

His chest tightens more when their bodies start to shiver..

Is it cold in here?

He wouldn't know..

Or is it what ever the fuck Medusa did causing it?

Ragnarok grabs the blanket and pulls It over the two..

But they keep shivering.

The raven haired boy grinds his teeth but he wraps Crona's arms around her..pushing there bodies closer.

He has body warmth while he doesn't.

Ragnarok watches as their shriving slowly dies down..the warmth they're sharing solving the problem..

Because they're alive and need warmth.

Unlike him.

Ragnarok runs a hand threw his dark hair..his breathing still uneven..

He doesn't know what the fuck Medusa is planning..what the fuck she just did to them..

And it pisses him off so much.

And when he looks at the limp girl..

He can't look at her.

It's to much.

Of all fucking times..to feel now is the worse..

His emotions are overwhelming.

And he fucking hates it.

He needs to break something..to destroy..

But when he tries to leave..someone grabs his wrist..

Ragnarok looks down at the girl..her shaking hand barely touching him..

The girl's eyes are closed but she's whimpering..

Ragnarok can't leave her.

He reappears next to her in bed..and he holds her..

But he can't feel her and he knows she can't feel him.

He has no warmth to give.

But he has to do something..

The feeling in his chest is unbearable..

It keeps getting worse because of her.

If he had a fucking heart..he knows it would speed around her..

And he hates knowing that..

But he can't deny this anymore..

This feeling he has for her..

God damn it, No!

Just no!

He's fucking dead!

And soon she will be-

His breath hitches..and his being flickers a bit..

No.

He won't even think about that.

Not now.

He will go insane.

He won't think about Medusa..and how much he fucking hates her..

Not right now..

He isn't stable.

The girl's head turns towards him..

Her forehead resting against his..

He knows she's breathing in his face..

But he can't feel it..

Now he's forced to look at her..to be so close to her..

Yet he can't feel her.

But he feels to much for her.

And he fucking hates it!

But she makes him feel..and today at dinner..

Ragnarok's chest tightens just thinking about it..

Because of her..

He tasted it.

He tasted the lobster.

It was just the faintest sensation..but he tasted it.

Words can not describe..how happy he was..

He didn't know what to do with himself..

He was able to taste.

And he knows it was because of her..somehow she did it..

He wanted to tackle her..to fucking crush her in a hug..

But that's not who he is.

So he just glared away from her like an ass..

But it was eating at him..

Because she had made him happy..but he couldn't say thank you..

Words would have failed him..

So he just held her hand.

But even that was a hard task..and he was sure she was going to make a smart ass comment..

But she didn't..

She just let him hold her hand..

..If he had a heart it would have skipped a beat.

How fucking lame.

It pisses him off thinking about it..but when he thinks about that sweet smile she gave him..

He can feel his mouth twitch up into that crooked smile..

But when his eyes refocused on her exhausted face..

That smile falls.

Because she's hurt..Medusa has done something to her..has done something to Crona.

And he can't do anything.

Nothing at fucking all.

Medusa is fucking playing with all of them..

Fucking messing with their heads.

And he knows all her games..

But he doesn't know her fucking goal.

There was a time..that this wouldn't have bothered him..

He would have just left..disappeared and he wouldn't have thought about it.

But that time is over.

He can't leave them.

And all he can do is think about it.

Ragnarok strokes her cheek..

He's never treated anyone with care..

Except for his mother-

His breath hitches again and he shakes his head..

The memories are painful..

But they keep coming to him..

And he knows it's because of Maka.

It's all because of her.

She's making him more human..

But he's dead.

And nothing could change that.

It was better when he didn't fucking feel..when he acted like what he is..

Dead.

It's like this girl is raising him back up..

Making him feel..but not enough.

He feels more bad then good..

And this feeling that's growing for her..

He needs to put it out.

Ragnarok grinds his teeth..

He's worried about them..about her..

What the fuck did Medusa do? What has she done?

Ragnarok doesn't have a answer.

Instead, he has a limp girl in his arms..

And a heavy heart.

But he doesn't have a fucking heart.

And yet..

Ragnarok pulls the girl closer..protectively.

She makes him feel like he has one.

* * *

**So first chapter of season three...what did you think? It took a little longer I think to get it out but here it is.. I don't know how I feel about it, feeling a little selfconscious.**

**Ok awesome news! Yet another person has drawn fan art for this story! I want to thank BeauitfulxXxpeople for drawing two beautiful pieces of art:) You guys need to check them out! One is of Crona and Maka and the other one has Crona Maka and Ragnarok! There's even some middle finger action hehe. So look up itsXfrigginXdulcie on google and you'll find them. Give her love and credit just like the other's who have drawn for this fanfic. I still can't thank all of you guys enough:) It tickles me to death that you guys like my story enough to draw it! I hope I don't let you guys down.**

**Now I just found something out that's awesome...my birthday falls on Easter this year!:) I'm so excited!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out..but I'll try to be quick like I usually am.**

**Till next time:)**


	41. Chapter 41

_Maka groans as her eyes open.._

_She blinks._

_..Where is she?_

_Maka takes in this home.._

_It's small and so dirty._

_Beer bottles are scattered all around..the green couch in the living room is faded.._

_The metal door knob of the front door is rusted.._

_Dishes are piled high in the sink..all of them dirty.._

_There's no room to walk in this place._

_She doesn't like it here._

_The front door opens._

_"Your so fucking lucky my dad is out for the night." That brown haired boy grunts as he walks in, kicking beer cans out of his way. "He would fucking fip shit if he knew I let you in here."_

_"Why?" Ragnarok grunts as he walks in after him.._

_His piercing blue eyes take in this small home..and he can't help his nose wrinkling a bit._

_"Man what the fuck is that smell?"_

_"Don't ask me. I don't fucking know but I'm not cleaning this place up." The brown haired boy grunts as he keeps kicking the cans out of his way, making a path for the two to walk. "He's barely home to notice anyway but he will fucking kill me if he finds out I let someone in here...this man dares have a fucking pride issue."_

_"What a fucking pig.." Ragnarok grunts as he looks at a half eaten pizza just laying on the couch, the cheese sticking to the furniture. "Who the fuck does this shit?"_

_"..Actually that's mine." The brown haired boy pickes up the pizza and takes a bite out of it._

_Ragnarok blinks._

_"What the fuck man?"_

_"Hey! When your fucking hungry you'll eat anything!"_

_"Yeah ok, but you don't have to fucking leave it on the damn couch. Your the reason this place probably smells so bad."_

_"Fuck you. Your just a prissy bitch."_

_"Oh, I'm a prissy bitch?"_

_"Fuck yeah you are."_

_Ragnarok and this boy glare darkly at each other.._

_But after a moment they grin, both letting out a chuckle._

_"Seriously though..eating pizza off the couch?"_

_"Got my eatting habits from my father." The brown haired boy smirks as he plops down on the faded sofa. "He's a messed up mother fucker and so am I."_

_"I'll say." Ragnarok grunts as he takes his seat next to him. "So what do you have to fucking watch here? I haven't looked at a TV in well..I don't even know how long."_

_"Don't worry I'm going to save you from dying of fucking boredom." The boy smirks as he stands up and walks over to the really small TV. He pushes the button and it turns on. "..It only has one channel but hell it's better then nothing."_

_"Fuck, I'm grateful for just looking at a damn TV." Ragnarok leans back in the sofa and lets out a sigh._

_The brown haired boy looks back at him a moment.._

_"..I still can't believe you live there..that you can fucking deal with that.." The boy walks over and takes his seat next to him. "What I can't believe more is that your fucking taking that bitch's shit. She was just pushing you around and you didn't even make a smart ass comment! That just doesn't seem like you..hell someone looks at you funny and your about to fucking beat the shit out of them.."_

_"She's my aunt."_

_"So?" The brown haired boy raises an eye brow. " Family don't treat you like that man. She's fucking crazy-"_

_"It's not that she's family that I don't say anything.." Ragnarok glares up at the ceiling. "..My mom liked her. They were close when she was alive but if I remember right..we never went over her place. She always came to our place so mom never saw what a crazy bitch she is but.." The raven haired boy has a far away look. "..I don't want to fucking cuss out my mom's sister..no matter how bitchy she is, I'm trying to not snap on her but I'll be honest at this fucking rate I don't know how much longer I can do this."_

_"..Your mom huh?" The other boy frowns slightly..his eyes flashing at that. "..Your a fucking better person then me man..I still couldn't deal with a woman like that."_

_"I'm not a better person. I'm only doing this for her. Hell, if my mom didn't like her this bitch would be getting a mouth full."_

_"Don't I fucking know it." The brown haired boy chuckles slightly. "Did you see the look on their faces when I fucking cussed her out? That one fucking woman passed out! It was awesome."_

_"That bitch deserved it." Ragnarok growls. "She's so fucking annoying you don't even know."_

_"Shit man I know. One look at that face and I knew she was a bitch."_

_"Do you have a smoke?" Ragnarok looks over at the other boy. "..I haven't had one in weeks and I'm about to go fucking crazy."_

_The boy responds by pulling out a carton of cigarettes from his jacket._

_"Your a fucking life saver." Ragnarok sighs as the boy puts a cigarette between his fingers then takes a lighter and lights it for him before he lights his own._

_"You can take the pack if you want." The boy takes a drag of his cig. " I have another one in my room..the gas station by the mall is so fucking easy to steal from."_

_"I would take it but it's not like I have a place to fucking smoke it.." Ragnarok blows out a puff of smoke._

_"We could go to fucking McDonald's after school." The boy gives him a sharp grin. "Living at that place you need some fucking nicotine."_

_"You got that right. I swear if I already didn't smoke that bitch would have brought me to it."_

_"Amen to that!" The brown haired boy puts his hands together in mock prayer._

_They both laugh at this, occasionally taking drags of there cigarettes._

_That's when Maka hears a car pull up._

_The brown haired boy's eyes get wide in panic as he stands up and runs to a window looking threw the blinds._

_"Shit! He's fucking home!" The boy turns to look at Ragnarok. "You need to fucking hide. Now!"_

_Ragnarok looks at how the other boy's eyes shake.._

_They shake in fear._

_And Ragnarok knows this._

_Without comment the raven haired boy quickly gets up and runs into the other room.._

_Just as the front door opens._

_The brown haired boy jumps on the couch..putting his feet up and taking drags out of his cigarette._

_"Aw what the fuck _! I told you no fucking smoking in the house!" A man stumbles in with a bottle in his hands..His brown hair is wild and his eyes are so hazy._

_Maka doesn't like this man.._

_The way he stands and slurs.._

_It reminds her of Spirit._

_And she hates him._

_"It's not like you don't fucking do it." The boy growls, his brown eyes flashing. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you said you were staying at the bar."_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" The man roars as he throws the bottle towards the boy but it hits the wall next to him. "I can do whatever the fuck I want! Your mother couldn't tell me what to fucking do and neither can you! I will fucking beat the shit out of you!"_

_"That's why mom fucking left your ass." The boy snaps, his teeth baring._

_"No, she fucking left me because of you and your fucking mutant teeth!" The man grips his fist as he stumbles forward. "I should have busted out those fucking teeth as soon as I saw them! Your the fucking reason I'm like this!"_

_"It's not my fault your a fucking loser!" The boy is roaring now. "My teeth don't have to do with shit!"_

_"Oh? Then why is it that she never fucking held you?" The man snaps back._

_The boy tenses visibly._

_"She was fucking afraid of you! You don't know how many fucking tears she shed because she gave birth to something like you! You fucking ruined our marriage! Your the reason I fucking drink! This is all your fucking fault!"_

_"No it's not!" The brown haired boy stands up, his chest puffing up. "She left because of you! And you fucking drink because your a bitch who couldn't take it-"_

_The drunk man's eyes flash before he lets out a battle cry and charges for the boy.._

_Maka watches as these two get into a fist fight.._

_The brown haired boy gets some hits on his old man but.._

_The man is stronger.._

_And he's beating the shit out of the boy.._

_Hitting him multiple times in the face..kicking him in the stomach..not holding back._

_"Your the fucking piece of shit!" The man roars as the boy falls to the ground..he's kicking him in the stomach. " This is all your fucking fault!"_

_The man stomps down on his ribs and the boy growls in pain._

_"I'm going to fucking kill you! That will fucking make your mother happy with me! To end your fucking life-"_

_Suddenly the man is pulled off the boy by a arm around his neck, choking him._

_The man thrashes in this person's grasps trying to pry the arm off of him..trying to breathe._

_But he can't._

_Soon his struggling slowly dies..the drunk man's eyes roll back as he goes limp._

_The man falls to the floor revealing Ragnarok._

_He stares down at the man he just knocked out with his eyes on fire before he looks at the brown haired boy.._

_The boy with the blood coming out of the corner of his mouth is staring up at the other boy with big eyes._

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything and neither does the boy._

_They just look at each other..a silence falling over them._

_Ragnarok holds out his hand to the other boy._

_He looks at it for a moment before he takes it._

_Ragnarok helps him up._

_The boy still doesn't say anything._

_And neither does Ragnarok.._

_But maybe he doesn't have to._

_"..Thank you." The boy's voice is quiet. "..You didn't have to fucking do that though."_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond to this..but his eyes are still on fire._

_The brown haired boy is looking at him..with a respect..with a fondness._

_He's not use to someone sticking up for him._

_Maka is looking at the raven haired boy the same way.._

_He was always a protector._

_Even when he was alive._

_He acts like an ass hole but when it comes down to it.._

_He has your back._

_Ragnarok is a vengeful spirit._

_"..Let's fucking get him in bed. He'll wake up and not even remember this." The boy walks over and grabs the man's arms._

_Ragnarok picks him up by the legs roughly and together they carry the man away.._

_The brown haired boy is still looking at him with that fondness.._

_Ragnarok just looks pissed._

_Nothing has changed._

_Everything fades away with that static._

_When she can see again.._

_She's in a church._

_Maka raises an eye brow as she looks at all the nicely dressed people that are all sitting down in the pews quietly..except for some that are getting up in a single file line and are walking up to the alter to the priest..they stick out their tongues and the priest puts something on it.._

_She has been to church before..but being her now scares her._

_It makes her uncomfortable._

_Maka's eyes fall on Ragnarok._

_The boy is sitting in a pew glaring into space._

_He looks so pissed off..and he is still wearing that black._

_That woman is looking over at him with her nose wrinkling up._

_She doesn't look happy at all._

_When it's time for Ragnarok's pew to stand up.._

_He doesn't._

_He stays seated._

_"It's time to get up dear." The woman with her stomach no longer sticking out is forcing her sweet voice._

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything._

_He just stands up._

_"Good now walk. You are about to receive the blood and body of chirst. He can save you from your sins..come boy move."_

_Ragnarok doesn't listen._

_People are startng to look over at him as he scratches his nose boredly._

_His unscarred nose._

_"My sins huh?"_

_"Yes, your sins. I know you must be nervous at receiving your lord since you are such a sinful boy but be brave. The lord died for sinners like you..that they may be repented. Now you don't want to go to hell do you?"_

_Ragnarok doesn't say anything._

_"Move boy! Your causing a scene." That sweet façade falls a little as the woman hisses at him._

_Ragnarok walks out of the pew.._

_But instead of walking up to the priest..the boy turns the opposite way.._

_And he walks out of the church._

_..Oh if looks could kill.._

_That woman is glaring at where he was so darkly..her lips going in a tight line._

_Everything fades away again._

_When Maka can see.._

_She's in that creepy ass home._

_But she can't help but to raise an eye brow._

_Ragnarok stands before her.._

_But he isn't alone._

_"Can't believe I have to fucking baby sit you." The raven haired boy growls down at the baby he is holding.._

_The baby giggles, his huge blue eyes looking up at the boy with glee._

_"Oh you think it's funny?" Ragnarok shakes the baby a little..not roughly._

_The baby seems to like this because he giggles more._

_The raven haired boy's eyes soften slightly as he looks down at the small child in his arms._

_"Laugh while you can." Ragnarok points a finger in the baby's face. "Your crazy bitch of a mother hates laughter. I feel sorry for you really. Your going to be insane like her, yes you are , yes you are." He sneers.._

_But Maka can tell he's teasing the baby.. in his own twisted way._

_And she can't help but to smile..especially when the baby grabs his finger..and smiles up at the boy.._

_It's to cute._

_And it's so odd to see Ragnarok holding a child.._

_But he isn't being rough with him..and that hard look in his eyes has soften just a little bit._

_It's fascinating._

_"Your not so bad you little shit." Ragnarok chuckles slightly._

_The baby just giggles in response._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..she's in that creepy house once more._

_Ragnarok sits on the couch with his arms crossed..a deep scowl on his face._

_Maka realizes he's looking at something so she follows his gaze._

_A small boy sits on the floor..with a bible in front of him.._

_He looks no more then three..his curly blonde hair barely even there._

_The boy is staring at the bible..as if he's trying to read it._

_But he's only three._

_"Are you done Justin?" That woman comes out to the living room, her stomach no longer big. " I've given you more then an hour..have you read the first ten pages of the bible?"_

_The small boy just looks up at her with confused eyes._

_"..It's..hard to read." The small boy looks nervous, his eyes looking away from his mother to look at the bible. " I can't..understand it."_

_"The word of the lord is never hard to understand." Her look gets cold. "Justin you will read this till you can tell me what the first ten pages are saying. You are not leaving this room till it's done."_

_The woman looks over at Ragnarok and glares._

_"I'll be back in a hour..I must do a couple of things. Watch my boy and don't do anything ungodly."_

_Ragnarok just glares at her._

_The woman leaves._

_Maka can't help but to sigh in relief._

_She really doesn't like that bitch._

_When the woman leaves..the small boy sniffles._

_"..I-I can't understand it.." He flips a page. "..I-it's to hard..my head hurts.."_

_A tear falls down his face._

_"Is something wrong with me?"_

_"No." Ragnarok grunts. "I don't even get that shit."_

_"..That's a bad word.." The boy frowns slightly. " Bad words are a sin."_

_"Yeah well a lot of things are sins. It's all in that bible." Ragnarok's voice is dark._

_"B-But I can't understand it!" The small boy wipes his tears. "A-And my head hurts..the words don't make sense.."_

_Ragnarok stares at the in distressed boy._

_Maka is staring at him too.._

_And she can't help but to..compare him to a Justin she knows.._

_But this can't be him._

_She refuses to believe that this boy is the Justin she knows.._

_That Justin is really Ragnarok's cousin._

_Hell no._

_"Let's take a break from that." The raven haired boy stands up. "There's a park down the street. Kids your age go there all the time. It's great."_

_"B-But I have to read-"_

_"Don't you want to get out of the house? To meet some other kids? Being stuck here and just reading this bible isn't good for you Justin."_

_"But mother says the word is always good for-"_

_"Come on, we're leaving." Ragnarok snatches the bible away from the boy._

_"H-Hey!" Justin pouts as he tries to jump up to reach the book but Ragnarok holds it out of his reach._

_"It's no use trying to force yourself to understanding this shit. Just come on."_

_"Bad word."_

_"I don't care. Come on." Ragnarok bends down and picks Justin up, holding him in his arms._

_"Put me down!" The small boy struggles with him._

_"I'll put you down at the park. You need some sun your so fuc- pale."_

_"I don't need sun.." The boy's eyes flash with excitement though." ..I only need the word of the lord."_

_"Yeah, yeah we're still going." Ragnarok opens the front door and walks out._

_Once the outside breeze hits Justin.._

_He stops struggling._

_His eyes light up as he looks at the blue sky..listens to the birds chirping.._

_He likes it out here._

_Ragnarok smirks at the boy as he keeps leading him away from the creepy house._

_"It's so pretty out here.." Justin gasps when he sees a tree._

_"Better then that stuffy old house huh?"_

_"Y-Yes..very.." The boy looks around excitedly._

_"There's more to life then just that bible." Ragnarok gives him a look. "Remember that Justin."_

_"But mother said-"_

_"Well this is what im saying." He snaps. " The bible isn't everything."_

_"But-"_

_"Holy shit! Look who it is!" The brown haired boy walks up to them from a bench he was sitton on when he saw Ragnarok with a grin on his face "Who the hell you get pregnant?"_

_"No one ass hole. This is my cousin Justin." The raven haired boy glares._

_"Oh so this is the brat you were telling me about." The brown haired boy studies the small boy causing him to tense. "Well damn I thought for sure any kid that woman would have would be messed up looking."_

_The brown haired boy gets closer._

_"I'm _, finally get to meet you after three fucking years. That was all your mothers fault you know?" He gives the boy his sharp smile._

_Maka wactches as Justin's eyes get huge..then they start to shake..and then they water._

_The small boy starts to cry, holding on to Ragnarok for dear life._

_It's obvious the brown haired boy's teeth scare him and to be honest, she can't really blame him._

_The boy with the sharp teeth's eye twitches, his face getting red._

_Uh oh._

_"I-I wana go home!" Justin wails. "It's not safe out here!"_

_"Not safe huh?" The brown haired boy grabs a hold of Justin, taking him from Ragnarok's grasps before he can respond to the boy he was holding._

_"Don't hurt him." Ragnarok raises an eye brow at how the other boy holds the thrashing Justin in his arms._

_"I'm not." The boy snaps as he looks down at Justin..the small boy is still crying with his eyes closed. "Look at me kid."_

_"P-Please don't eat me!" Justin wails, still not opening his eyes._

_"If you don't look at me I might just have to eat you."_

_This gets the boy's eyes open._

_His blue watery orbs lock onto his brown ones.. Justin sniffles._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Just because I have these teeth doesn't make me a monster, it doesn't mean I'm going to eat you. I'm a human being with a birth defect that I can't change. I'm not a..monster."_

_Justin looks into his eyes for the longest time..but soon his crying dies down till he isn't anymore._

_The small boy looks at him with wide blue eyes..looking at him with a child's curiosity._

_The brown haired boy just looks back at him..seeming to be waiting for something._

_Justin reaches out a small hand and touches the older boy's face._

_He doesn't do anything._

_Then the small boy touches his sharp teeth.._

_But still he doesn't do anything._

_"..Your not a monster." Justin pulls his hand away. "..Your teeth are still scary but..they're kinda cool now.."_

_"Damn right they're cool."_

_"Cuss word." Justin pouts as he gets comfortable in the boy's arms. "That's bad."_

_"Oh well. I'm bad." He grins at him again, this time Justin doesn't cry when he sees his teeth._

_"D-Don't be bad..I want you to go to heaven." Justin looks at him with those pleading blue eyes. "Mother says bad people don't make it to heaven."_

_"Don't worry about me kid. Your to young for all that." The brown haired boy gives Ragnarok a look. "Where you two heading?"_

_"The park." Ragnarok grunts, he's been studying the two..simply surprised by the other boy. "And we better get going."_

_"Will you come with us?" Justin looks at the brown haired boy with those big blue eyes._

_"I don't know about-"_

_"Please?"_

_The boy opens his mouth like he's about to protest but one look in those blue eyes and he closes his mouth in defeat._

_He lets out a sigh but nods to the small boy._

_"Good!" Justin cheers, grabing the boy's shirt._

_"Aw how sweet of you _" Ragnaork smirks at the other boy._

_"Fuck you."_

_"C-Cuss word!"_

_"I can't help it kid." The boy places Justin on the ground which the blonde boy pouts at. "Lets get you to that park."_

_Ragnarok keeps smirking at the other boy getting him a middle finger which he returns._

_They both grab a arm of Justin and start to lead him down the street._

_Maka follows them and can't help but for her heart to tug._

_These two boys aren't gentle at all.._

_But they're showing a soft spot for this small boy.._

_And if his mother is that bitch he needs it._

_Maka can't ignore how her stomach twist when she sees the blonde boy..this feeling is so familiar.._

_But she won't think about that._

_It doesn't take long for all of them to make it to the park..like Ragnarok said it was just down the street._

_The park is very small with just a swing set and a little play house with a slide..But Justin is staring at it in awe._

_It's full of other little kids..all laughing and playing._

_"Go and have fun." Ragnarok lets go of the boy._

_"Aren't you going to come with me?" Justin looks up at him nervously._

_"No, go out and make some friends or something."_

_"B-But-"_

_Ragnarok pushes him a little towards a group of kids._

_They stop laughing to look at the small boy._

_"..Hi I'm Justin.." He looks so nervous as he messes with his fingers a little._

_Ragnarok walks away from him and takes a seat on a park bench with the brown haired boy sitting next to him._

_"..So that's Justin.." The brown haired boy runs a hand threw his messy hair as he watches the small boy talking with the other kids._

_"Yup." Ragnarok grunts as he leans back and stares up at the sky. " That bitch is really trying to fuck him up. She doesn't let him go outside. Since he was born all she did was read the bible to him. Now that he's a bit older she's trying to get him to read it and that's all he does. His life is already just the bible and he's only fucking three. I'm getting so sick and tired of this. I couldn't handle watching him just sit there for hours trying to fucking read the bible when he should be outside playing, doing something."_

_"I can tell he's already being affected by her. Already worrying about getting to heaven at age three..this fucking bitch. and he's more pale then a fucking ghost. Does she even feed him? For a rich bitch she knows how not to use her money."_

_"Oh she feeds him. Bread and fruit. She's not letting him eat any meat. This bitch's plan is to just have Justin locked up in that home to do nothing but study the bible. She doesn't want him going to public school so she's home schooling him..It's fucking ridiculous and if Justin gets something wrong she flips the fuck out."_

_"I feel bad for the kid." The brown haired boy keeps watching Justin. "He's going to be fucked up by the end of this."_

_"Maybe if I can get him out of the house and get him some friends..there will be some hope for him." Ragnarok looks over at the other boy when he looked at him. " But as of right now he's pretty messed up already."_

_"What do you-"_

_A little girl's scream cuts him off._

_Maka looks over..and she can't really believe what she's seeing.._

_Justin has a hold of a girl..grabbing her by the ear and pulling._

_"Get off!" The girl screams struggling with him._

_"You don't understand! I'm trying to help you! Piercings are hurting your body and they will cause you to go to hell! I'm trying to save you!" Justin keeps pulling at her ear..but Maka notices he's grabbing hold of the piece of jewelry in it._

_He's trying to rip it out._

_"Justin!" Ragnarok snaps standing up from the bench._

_The small boy doesn't respond to him, he just keeps struggling with the girl trying to rip the ear ring out._

_"Justin fucking stop!" This time it's the brown haired boy who growls._

_Justin tenses and his hold on the girl loosens enough that he lets go of her._

_The small girl falls on her butt, her ear bleeding slightly as her eyes water._

_Justin just stares down at her..with soulless looking eyes._

_All the kids scream and run away from the boy in fright._

_The park is deserted now._

_"..I made them all leave.." Justin mumbles to himself._

_"What the hell Justin?" The brown haired boy and Ragnarok make it up to him both having a scowl on their faces._

_Justin tenses and looks over at the brown haired boy.._

_His eyes start to water._

_"I-I was just trying to help her..but she didn't understand what I was doing.." Justin wipes his tears away. "I scared them all away from me..but I was just trying to help..I didn't want her going to hell."_

_Ragnarok and the brown haired boy give each other a look._

_"Justin you can't just go around ripping ear rings out of people's ears because you think it's wrong." Ragnarok gives him a hard look. "Your not suppose to hurt people."_

_"Hell hurts worse." Justin protests._

_Maka frowns._

_This boy is already to far gone._

_"Just don't do that shit again." The brown haired boy snaps. " People are going to do what they want to do. You can't just try to change someone."_

_"..I hurt that girl didn't I?" Justin frowns slightly at the blood on his fingers._

_"Yes you did."_

_"They won't want to play with me will they?"_

_"Probably not."_

_Justin frowns deeply as he hugs himself and bows his head._

_Ragnarok doesn't look like he knows what to do._

_Maka wouldn't know what to do either._

_Tears start to fall down the small boy's face._

_"Don't cry." The brown haired boy takes a step forward. "That never changes anything. Are you sorry for what you did?"_

_Justin nods._

_"Then just say sorry if you ever see her again. Yeah she will probably still be scared of you but who knows maybe they will forget about the whole thing."_

_"Forgiveness?" Justin looks up at bit hopeful. " I can have it?"_

_"Hell yeah-"_

_"..Cuss word." Justin pouts._

_"Enough of that." The brown haired boy picks up the boy suddenly and seats him on top of his shoulders._

_"Ah! What are you doing?" Justin grabs his hair tightly shaking as he looks down at the height._

_"About to have some fun. You better hold on." The boy smirks as he grabs Justin by the knees before he starts to take off running._

_Justin screams at first..begging to be taken down but..after awhile he gets use to it.._

_And soon he's giggling._

_Ragnarok raises an eye brow at the other boy as he does spins and everything keeping a big smile on Justin's face.._

_The raven haired boy smiles slightly.._

_His smile grows just a bit more..when the brown haired boy said a cuss word.._

_And Justin didn't say anything._

_Everything suddenly fast fowards..it makes a sound like a tape actually moving forward.._

_She sees scenes of the three at the park but they're all fast.._

_Justin is smiling the whole time though.._

_And the brown haired boy plays with the boy.._

_While Ragnarok watches the two with his arms crossed, not getting involved._

_Soon everything slows down again like normal.._

_But they're out of the park now._

_Justin is still on the brown haired boy's shoulders as the three walk down the road towards the creepy house they live in._

_"That was so much fun!" Justin giggles as he grips the boy's brown hair._

_"Yeah fun for you, my fucking legs hurt." The boy grunts._

_"Aw poor little _" Ragnarok sneers getting him a punch in the arm from the other boy._

_"I'm sorry.." Justin frowns slightly. "I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Whatever." The brown haired boy grumbles at the smirk Ragnarok is still giving him._

_Maka can see that large house getting closer.._

_Justin is frowning deeply now._

_"..Will I see you again?" Justin leans down to look the boy in the face._

_"I don't know about that kid. Your mother doesn't like me much."_

_"..That must be because she doesn't know how nice you are!" Justin grips his hair tightly._

_"I'm not fucking nice."_

_"..I think your nice." Justin mumbles this as he pats his head._

_"I think your nice too." Ragnarok's smirk grows._

_"Seriously fuck you!"_

_"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice screeches causing everyone to pause and to look over at the large house._

_The woman stands in front of it..and that sweet façade is completely fallen._

_She looks pissed._

_Her face is red as she takes in Ragnarok and the other boy..her eyes catch on fire when she sees Justin on the shoulders of the brown haired boy._

_"Uh-"_

_"Justin how dare you go out with these two! You knew you had to read! Did Ragnarok kidnap you?! Did that demon boy your sitting on kidnap you?!"_

_"N-No..they took me to the park to have some fun..a-and _ isn't a demon boy..he's really nice and-"_

_"Sinful!" The woman screeches again. "He has brain washed you with his sin my boy!"_

_The woman runs over and rips Justin from the brown haired boy._

_"Get out and never come back! If I see you around her again i'll call the police!" The woman spats glaring at the brown haired boy as she holds Justin a bit to tightly. "And you! Your going to pay for this Justin! You disobeyed me!"_

_"B-But I-"_

_"No! Your turning into the devil's child!" The woman drags the three year old back in the house._

_The brown haired boy looks conflicted about what to do.._

_But Ragnarok runs in after them and so does Maka._

_"I can not believe you have done this Justin!" The woman is pulling him by the hair. "You will pay for doing this-"_

_"Put him down." Ragnarok's' dark voice causes her to pause and look back at him. The boy's eyes are on fire. "I'm the one who took him out. It was my idea."_

_The woman gives him such a dark look..it's actually scary._

_"Justin go to your room..I'll deal with you later." The woman throws him down._

_Justin looks at her then at Ragnarok with shaky eyes.._

_But he runs away._

_"I will not tolerate this any longer. Ruining yourself is one thing but trying to ruin my son? How could you take him out to the park! And with that demon child! Now my son thinks it's ok to be like you and it's not! I gave you a simple order of watching him but you can't even do that right!..You know I always wondered why my beloved sister died so young..she never sinned..but now I know.. Your sins killed her! And now your trying to kill my son! Just because your going to hell doesn't mean you can take my son with you-"_

_That's when Maka finally sees it.._

_Something in Ragnarok's eyes snap._

_He snaps._

_"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Ragnarok roars causing the woman to stop going off. " I'm so fucking tired of you and your shit! I've dealt with this for three fucking years but I'm done. I'm fucking done. No more mr. nice guy. You have been feeding me shit all this time and I have been just taking it like a bitch but no more. I don't care if your my mom's sister! Your a fucking bitch!"_

_Ragnarok is fuming but the woman can only stare at him._

_"You think your shit don't stink but it does, it really fucking does. All you want to tell me is how sinful I am and how I'm going to fucking hell, well bitch i'll see you there! What kind of mother keeps their three year old stuck in a fucking house to read the bible all the damn time? Your going to fucking make him crazy like your fucking are bitch! I took him out so he could fucking enjoy himself, you know joy? The thing you fucking kill. And another thing, stop trying to get me to fucking read the bible and go to church! I don't want to do it and i'm not doing it any more. Call me a demon all you fucking want but I don't believe in god. There I said it, now what are you going to fucking do about it? And If god is real he's an ass hole."_

_The woman is still just staring at him..her face is nothing but shock._

_That hate is showing threw in Ragnarok's eyes.._

_He looks like he's about to hit her..but instead he turns around and marches up the stairs._

_Maka hears a door slam shut._

_The woman's face stays shocked for a moment longer..before it completely falls._

_There's a dangerous glint in her eyes that sends a red flag in the back of Maka's mind._

_"..I know what you are.." The woman's voice is low. " You really are a demon..a spawn of Satin..who has taken the shape of a boy..taken shape of my nephew. Your an evil being..and you want to take my son away from me..to drag him to hell with you.."_

_Her voice is getting creepy._

_"..I'm ending this now." The woman walks over to a phone and picks it up..calling a number. "..Gather the others..it's time we got rid of a demon."_

_Everything fades away..the last thing she sees is that dangerous glint in the woman's eyes...that fire burning them._

_Maka opens her eyes..and she's in that fire place room..sitting on the chair.._

_But she can't help but to notice it's a bit differnt._

_That black stuff that was up to her ankles is now up to her knees while sitting in the chair.._

_It's thick and she can barely mover her feet in it._

_The spider webs that use to be white are now black.._

_The fire in the fire place is getting dimmer._

_"So it's begun.." Maka looks over at the girl in the cage..her smirk is evil. "It won't be long now.."_

_The girl is running her fingers over a small crack in the cage..it's like a chip but Maka sees it._

_It unsettles her._

_"What the hell is going on?" Maka snaps as she looks around this ruin room._

_"The real question is what the hell isn't?" The other girl giggles madly. " Everything is going on my dear! And you don't even know who to trust! Everyone is after you..but that doesn't matter to me..soon I will be free!"_

_"That's not happening." Maka growls as she gets up so she's standing on the chair so the black stuff isn't touching her anymore. "I'm in control."_

_"Not for long." The girl giggles again. "That witch wants to set me free! It's going to be great! I'll make sure the first person I kill is Crona..I'll make him scream..I'll break every bone in his body, I'll shove his heart down his throat!"_

_"You won't touch him you sick bitch!"_

_"Your the sick bitch Maka!" The girl is roaring with laughter. "Then after him I will torture Ragnarok..I'll make him fade away..I'll send him straight to hell!"_

_"Your not touching any of them!" Maka is screaming at this girl.._

_The black substance is starting to bubble..like it's boiling._

_"Oh but I am! And soon you won't be able to stop me!" The girl is crackling, her tapping on the small crack in the cage. " I will be let out! I will fucking rule the world! I will bring sorrow and ruin to the world! I will return what it has done to you! What it has done to me! I will have my fucking revenge!"_

_"I won't let you get out! I'll fight you to the fucking end!" Maka is still screaming..the black substance bubbling more._

_"The end is soon Maka.." The girl keeps rubbing that crack. "It's very soon."_

_"I-"_

_"Why do you try to fight me? What I want is what you want..You want to make those two boys suffer..You want to shatter their hearts..and you could. You know you could and it would be so easy..You could end turn them on each other..Maybe even get the ghost to kill the other boy..then he would go to hell..it's all so simple Maka! Why do you lie to yourself with false feelings? The only truth is me Maka..it's always only been me."_

_"Y-Your wrong.." Maka is panting. "i'm nothing like you! I care for Crona and Ragnarok! I don't want them to get hurt!"_

_"Even when they're allowing you to get hurt?" The girl challenges. "They don't care enough for you to save you..they will sit back and watch as you fall."_

_"Your wrong! Your so fucking wrong!" Maka is screaming again._

_"They are on the witches side..you are alone..all you have is me..so why not just give in? Save the struggle..it could be so much better for you Maka."_

_"No..N-No.." Maka is panting so hard..and the black substance is boiling. "They are loyal to me! They're on my side! They wouldn't let that bitch hurt me!"_

_"But they already have." The girl sighs. " Stop trying to deny it. Those two boys are trouble..the only one you can rely on is me Maka."_

_"I'm not relying on you for shit!" Maka spats. "Your the only one who is fucking trouble! You want me to fucking destroy everything!"_

_"Only because that's what you want Maka-"_

_"Stop it!" Maka roars as she grips her hair. "Just fucking stop it! I don't care what you say I'm the one in charge! I call the fucking shots so back the fuck up!"_

_"..Your time is running out Maka.." The girl points down at her.._

_Maka looks down..and can't help but to gasp in horror.._

_Maka is wearing a black dress..with an hourglass on it.._

_The same one her mother was wearing.._

_The sand at the top still has a lot but.._

_The sand is slowly falling._

_"..Time is short." The girl closes her eyes. "Chose now who you trust and who you don't..time is precious Maka and we don't have much of it."_

_Maka puts a hand over her dress..her chest tightening up._

_"Decide what your going to do.."_

_The room is slowly fading away.._

_"..But remember.."_

_It's almsot gone._

_"Things are never as they seem."_

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka shifts a little, feeling something soft over her..and something soft against her head.

The thing on her head is moving..breathing.

She's just so comfortable..

She doesn't want to wake up.

Maka feels safe..cozy.

"O-Oh Maka.." A voice groans out.

Maka raises an eye brow at how the thing she's laying against is now panting..it's warm.

She's pretty sure she's laying on Crona..

But she really doesn't want to wake up yet..even if he's calling for her.

"D-Don't..D-Don't stop.." Crona makes a sound, his body tenses and his chest heaving..

Ok..that was definably a moan.

Her curiosity getting the best of her.. she opens her eyes and looks up at the boy.

Crona's face is red..his chest puffing up, his eyes shut tightly..some sweat forming on his brow.

"Ugh..M-Maka.." His uneven breathing is on her face.

Maka's eyes widen a bit at feeling his harden member against her thigh.

..Well she's definably not doing anything..

Crona is having a perverted dream about her.

Maka can't help the smug smile.

This horny bastard.

Maka enjoys watching the boy squirm for a moment, listens to how he says her name and the moans he's admitting.

She can't help but to wonder..what he's dreaming about..

Maka knows it's about her but she wonders what he's dreaming about her doing..

She would gladly make it into reality.

Maka likes him like this..

His shyness isn't here..It's just him enjoying himself.

Maka presses her body against his as she moves closer, her lips hovering over his.

He shivers under her touch as she runs her finger tips from his chest down to his stomach. She pulls him into a kiss, it's sloppy and he moans into her mouth. His kisses are lazy and wet.

Maka smirks.

Time to wake him up.

She bites down on his lip.

Crona squeaks as his eyes shoot open.

Maka tenses a little.

..His eyes are dilated and glossy..they're sightly shaking..

Under his eye is a small vein that's visible..but it's black.

Crona blinks a couple of times and his eyes go back to normal..that black vein disappearing.

"M-Maka?" He blushes darkly as if just realizing it's her as his gaze shifts.

"Having a nice dream Crona?"

"I-I-I don't really remember it.." The pink haired boy won't look at her..but he's trying to hide the fact he's messing with his jeans trying to make them comfortable for his harden erection.

"Oh but I think you do.." She purrs as she grabs his man hood threw his jeans giving it a squeeze.

Crona tenses as he lets out a groan..

But as she rubs him threw his jeans he turns into puddy in her hands.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about Crona..I know you remember it."

"A-Ah..just..you know.." His blush is so dark as she keeps teasing him threw his jeans.

"But I don't know Crona. Why don't you explain it to me?" She gives him a harder squeeze.

"..T-Trust me..You really don't want to know.." He's still blushing as he groans but..he looks ashamed.

"Why not?" She raises an eye brow as she cups his dick.

"D-Don't.." Crona moans but he grabs her hand and takes it off of him. "..I-It's not safe."

Maka blinks.

"Crona we have had sex. How is this not safe?"

"I-It's just not..N-Not right now.." Crona blushes darkly at what she said as he grips his hair.

Is it just her or..is his blush a little..

Grey?

That's when the boy goes under the blanket..pulling it over his face.

He's hiding from her or that's how she sees it.

"Crona?" Maka tries to pull the blanket off him..but he just tightens his grip.

"G-G-Give me a moment please."

Maka can't help but to raise an eye brow.

What the hell is he doing?

"Your not jacking off under there are you Crona?"

"N-No!" Crona lets out a squeak and she sees him tense. "I-I'm not!"

"Okay. Because I was about to say..You can do that out in the open." A perverted smile comes to her face.

Crona's breathing seems uneven again..his body tensing up badly.

He's trembling..

She hears something muffled..like..

Giggling?

Is he giggling?

Maka reaches out a hand to touch him-

"Your up!" Ragnarok appears by the side of the bed looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah..what is it late or something?" Maka pulls her hand back to look at the other boy..

She can't help but to raise an eyebrow at the way he's looking at her..

Ragnarok looks like he's studying her..almost like he's waiting for something.

"No it's actually early..like fucking nine in the morning.." He keeps studying her.

"Well damn no wonder I didn't want to get up!" Maka groans as she lays back down. "But now I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep."

"..You uh..You feel alright?" Ragnarok almost sounds..nervous?

"I feel fine." Maka looks over at him.

Ragnarok is giving her a odd look..like he doesn't believe this.

"What am I suppose to feel not alright?"

"No it's not that it's just.." He looks irritated now..a scowl on his face. "..Is Crona fucking awake? How is he-"

The blanket flys off all of a sudden.. Crona's hair is everywhere as he turns to look at the other boy.

Ragnarok studies him carefully like he did with her.

"I-I'm awake.." Crona mumbles as he grabs his arm with the other. "A-And I feel fine."

"..You two really are fucking ok? Like your not in pain or..I don't know something?"

Crona and Maka look at each other.

"I feel fine really.." Maka frowns a little as she puts a hand to her stomach. "But my stomach feels kinda weird.."

"M-Mine too.." Crona frowns with her putting his hand on his.

"You feel sick or..?" Ragnarok seems to tense a little as he looks between the two.

"No..it just hurts." Maka grips her stomach.

Ragnarok's eyes flash at this..and now he looks so pissed off.

"Do you know why?"

"Probably because I'm fucking hungry?" Maka grunts.

"..Do you remember anything happening yesterday?"

"A lot of things happened yesterday." Maka gives him a weird look.

"..Like weird happening."

"Nope." Maka rubs her chin. "The last thing I remember is training with Medusa..I think I must have pasted out..I tired myself out.."

"..What about you Crona? Do you remember anything odd?"

"..N-No." Crona frowns. " I-I don't know what your talking about.."

"..And you two are really fucking ok?" Ragnarok presses again.

Maka and Crona look at each other.

"We're fine Ragnarok." Maka studies him. "What's up with you? Your acting weird."

"..Fuck.." Ragnarok lets out a frustrated growl as he runs a hand threw his dark hair..

He has such a deep scowl on his face.

"What?" Maka raises an eye brow.

He doesn't respond to her.

Ragnarok looks almost..ruffled up..

Like he was rubbed the wrong way..

His eyes are hard and on fire but he almost seems..

Paranoid.

..Odd.

Maka opens her mouth to say something only to be cut off by her own stomach growling.

"H-Hungry?" Crona looks over at her in concern.

"Yeah I could really use some..eggs and sausage right now.." Maka's mouth waters thinking about it. "That would be banging.."

The door to her room opens.

Both Ragnarok and Crona tense looking over at it..Ragnarok with a dark glare and Crona with a nervous glance.

Eruka walks in holding a tray in her hands, a smile on her face..

Maka takes a wiff...

No way.

"I brought you breakfast Lady Maka." Eruka walks over to her and places the tray down next to her..

It's filled with two plates of sausages and two plates of eggs..

To add some class it has a rose in a vase in the middle..

Holy shit it smells so good.

"Now that's what I call service." Maka hums as she hands Crona one of the forks. "You might have to bring some more of this..I'm about to tear this shit up."

"Of course. If you need me just ring this bell." Eruka snaps her fingers and a bell appears. She places it on the tray, that smile of hers never falling. "You have a letter from Lady Medusa."

Eruka pulls out a envelope and gives it to Maka.

Maka really just wants to eat this food..but the woman is looking at her expectantly..

So she opens it up and starts reading.

"_Dear Maka,_

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be here for you today. I have a few things I must do but do not worry I'll be back by tonight. Today is a free day for you, feel free to explore the mansion. I ask one thing of you today, that you make one potion of your choosing. When I come back I'll see your progess but I know you will do great. If you need anything Eruka and Free are at your beck and call. They must listen to what you say and if they don't make sure to tell me and they shall be punished. I'll see you tonight..my child._

_ 3 Medusa. "_

Maka wrinkles her nose at that last part.

Ew.

She really drew a heart..

That just made her stomach twist.

And she almost lost her appetite.

Well almost.

"Lady Medusa wants you to enjoy yourself today." Eruka smiles as she takes the note from her. " She is very pleased by your progess yesterday. If there is anything you need or want tell me and I will get it for you."

"So.." Maka starts to dig into the eggs not able to help herself. " Does that mean we can leave the mansion today?"

She catches Eruka tense.

"Y-You want to leave the mansion already?" She looks at her and she seems to be suppressing the urge to tug at her hat. " Aren't you tired from yesterday?"

"Nah I feel great." Maka grunts as she takes another bite. "I want to leave the mansion today. Medusa said I could so I want to leave."

"U-Um..just one minute please." Eruka gives her a nervous smile before she disappears.

"They better let me fucking leave." Maka keeps eating. "Medusa the bitch said I could so I'm holding her to that."

"W-Why do you want to leave the mansion?" Crona seems nervous, his gaze shifting. "I-It's not really safe out there..w-with Justin and the demon.."

"Pssh, we'll be fine." Maka waves him off. "Crona I was pretty bad ass last night, you should have saw me!"

"I doubt you were 'bad ass' enough to fucking take down the demon." Ragnarok grunts, giving her a cold look. "I don't think leaving the mansion so soon is a good idea..Something might happen.."

He's looking between Maka and Crona..still looking like he's searching for something.

"Well I want to get out of the mansion so that's final." Maka shoves a sausage in her mouth. " I'm in charge here. I'm the dominate of the group."

"Bitch no you aren't." Ragnarok snaps as he takes a step forward. " I'm the fucking dominate and I say we're fucking staying here."

"Fine Ragnarok if you really don't want to go you can stay here but I'm going."

"M-Maka." Crona frowns a bit as he nibbles on a piece of sausage. " W-We need to stick together.."

"And your not fucking going." He growls, his expression getting dark. "Your ass is staying right here."

"Why?" Maka challenges.

"Because it's not a good fucking idea! We just got out of the fucking asylum and we gone threw a lot of shit! Why can't you be happy with just fucking relaxing?"

"Relaxing is boring." Maka glares back at him. "And really is this place any safer?"

This gets him to tense a bit.

"I'm going out of the mansion..I want some fresh air..I want to be a part of the outside world again.." Maka looks between the two boys. "And I want to take you guys with me..so we can experience it together."

"I can't experience shit."

"E-Experience what Maka?" Crona looks at her with those big blue eyes.

"Well anything really." Maka smiles at him as she grabs his hand. "I want to take you to get ice cream, or shopping, or to the park..I just want to experience everything with you Crona. I know you haven't really seen the world..that most of your life has been four walls..but I want to end that. I want to show you the good in life."

"M-Maka.." Crona blushes as he looks down at their hands..a wobly smile coming to his face.

Ragnarok looks away and grips his fist.

He looks like he's about to fade away..

"And I want to experience it with you too Ragnarok.." Maka smiles at him which causes him to pause. " You say you can't..but maybe I can help you.."

Ragnarok looks at her now with his eyes slightly widen..something flickering in them.

"I want to take you two on a date!" Maka chuckles at the thought. "What do you say Crona? Raggy?"

"Bitch don't call me that and I don't do dates." Ragnarok growls and looks away. "How the hell can you have a date with someone who is dead?"

"Easy."

"Easy?"

"Your just over thinking it." She smiles at him and she sees his eyes flicker again. "Come on it will be fun Ragnarok."

He just glares at her.

"I-I think it sounds fun." Crona smiles at her. "..I-I want to go on this date with you Maka. W-What do people do on dates?"

"Anything really. A date is really just doing something with a person..or people you care about. Most people eat on dates so yeah..we're definably going to eat."

"Of fucking course." Ragnarok grumbles. "Bitch date or not you would have still ate."

"Guilty is charged~." Maka chuckles oddly just to piss him off.

"EW."

"I-I think we should leave the mansion." Crona looks over at Ragnarok. "M-Maka seems to really want to..a-and a date sounds like fun.."

The pink haired boy gives him a look..

Something passes between them and Ragnarok seems to understand now.

"Whatever." He grunts as he glares away from them. " This is going to be so fucking gay. A date with you two bitches? Some one fucking pinch me I must be dreaming."

"I know. A date with me is that amazing right? But this time it isn't just in your dreams Ragnarok. It's reality." She gives him a grin.

"Stop with that fucking goofy smile."

Crona is just smiling at their hands that are still holding each other..

Eruka suddenly reappears.

"Lady Medusa said it's ok for you to leave the mansion but since it's really soon she wants you to go to a town that's close to here. I have to get some things prepared for your travels so it will have to be later when you leave. Lady Medusa would also like you to complete the potion before you leave but that is all. She wishes you fun in your travels."

"Hell yeah! We get to have a date!" Maka cheers as she shoves the last sausage in her mouth. "Eruka I want some more!"

"Y-You ate it all that fast?" Her face pales a little but she takes the tray from her.

Maka catches the sigh she gives..it's barely audible but she heard it.

She watches her lips tug slightly downward..she looks exhausted.

"Those are cute."

"What?" Eruka seems caught off guard with this as do the two boys.

"Those." Maka points to the corner of her mouth.

"T-These?" She touches the spot where the black dot is as if she had to make sure she had them. " You really think there cute? I always thought they made me look..well stupid. Everyone thinks I paint them on but I was born with them. Being a frog witch will do that to you."

"Nah, I like them." She gives her a smile and she can see Eruka's face fall a bit. " If I had them I would be showing them off, rocking it."

"Well thank you." Eruka gives her a look..a real look. "Let me get this for you Lady Maka-"

"You know I like you Eruka." Maka gives her another smile. "Why don't you tell Free to come up here and he can get me some more food. Your free for the day..except for getting everything ready for us to travel."

"Your really giving me the day off?" She's looking at her in shock.

"Yup. I'm going to make Free my bitch though." Maka smirks.

Eruka looks a her a moment before she starts to chuckle..It's full of relief.

"you know, I think I like you to Lady Maka." Eruka hums as she turn on her heel. "I'll be sure to alret Free that he is your bitch for the day, not me."

With that she disappears.

"She's a fucking bitch too." Ragnarok looks over at her. "Don't be fucking nice to her."

"She's not that bad." Maka waves him off. "Besides, I have some plans for that brute."

"M-Maka please don't make that scary man come in here!" Crona grabs her arm, looking up at her with those panic eyes. "H-He's worse then Black Star!"

"It's going to be ok." Maka pecks him on the forehead. "Trust me."

That's when the door bust open.

"What the hell is this?" Free marches into the room. " Why the hell do you want me? Eruka's perfectly fine."

"Well I want you." Maka smirks at him. "Now get me some more eggs and sausages.."

"Fucking fine." Free turns to leave-

"Wait I'm not finished." Maka's smirk is to large. " I want my food on a golden tray with the sausages spelling out my name. I also want some freshy made lemonade with a lemon with only two seeds if there's more then two, shit's going to hit the fan. I want a bouquet to go with my meal to give it class, the flowers must be all white roses with three red roses. I want you to make the eggs into the shape of a heart with a drawing of the Mona Lisa in ketchup on the top."

"Jeez is that fucking all?" Free's eye is twitching slightly but it looks like he's trying to keep himself in check.

"One more thing..." Maka's smirk grows even more. " I want you to present this to me in a maid's outfit."

Free blinks.

"..No fucking way."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Maka puts a hand to her ear. "Was that a no? Well I guess I could just tell Medusa that-"

"I'll do it.." His chest is heaving. "..I'll have your eggs and sausage in a bit._ Lady_ Maka." He sneers.

Free leaves.

"Your such a bitch." Ragnarok smirks over at her.

"The bitchest." Maka hums as she stands up. "He will probably be awhile so you guys want to play some video games?"

"V-Video games?" Crona looks confused as he stands next to her, his hand still in hers.

"Hell yeah!" Maka looks down at the jeans that are hugging his hips. "..Let's play 'Just dance' 4!"

" 'Just dance?' sounds pretty gay to me." Ragnarok grunts.

"D-Dance?" Crona blushes. "I-I don't know Maka.."

"Come on I'll be dancing with you!"

That makes him blush more.

Maka leads him over to the large flat screen TV and starts to set up the Wii, putting th game in.

"Are you going ot play Ragnarok?"

"Fuck no."

"Party pooper." Maka sticks her tongue out at him as she hands Crona a controller, the game starting.

"W-What do I do?" Crona moves the Wii remote more like a wand. "A-Am I using this right?"

"No." Maka chuckles as she stops him, steadying his hand. " All you do is follow the movements of the person on the screen. The Wii remote picks up on what your doing and that's how your scored."

"G-Gah! H-How does it know?!" Crona eyes the Wii remote suspiciously.

"It just does Crona. The Wii remote knows all, sees all. There's no escaping it. The Wii remote is the fucking key to the furture Crona. It decides life or death!" Maka looks at him with a dan paned face.

"R-Really?" Crona's eyes are wide.

"No." Maka gives him a lop-sided smile which he pouts at. "It's just a Wii remote but it really can tell if your moving or not. So you better do what the person is doing on the screen completely..if not the Wii remote is going to shock the shit out of you."

"G-Gah! I-Is this game s-safe Maka?" Crona eyes the Wii remote wryly.

"Crona this game is so bad ass people have died."

"W-W-What?" Crona tenses up badly. "M-Maka I don't think we should-"

"Opps I clicked on a song. It's starting."

"G-Gah!" Crona twitches nervously as he grips the Wii remote like a sword, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Maka can't help but to chuckle to herself as the song starts.

"O-Oh god there's to many of them! W-Which one do I follow?!"

"Your the green guy and I'm the yellow guy. Let's do this Crona!"

"_Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk threw the door. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, every one else but you~"_

Four characters are dancing on the screen to 'What makes you beautiful'.

The pink haired boy looks so serious and scared at the same time..

It's funny but Maka is trying to beat him.

"You two look so fucking retarded." Ragnarok smirks at them only to get two middle fingers in response which he returns.

_"Baby you light up my world like no body else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. You don't know your beautiful~"_

Maka sings this part a long with the song giving Crona a wink.

He's blushing so much and he ends up missing a couple of moves becuase of it.

"Crona you suck ass." Ragnarok grunts, not looking at the girl.

"O-Oh yeah? I-I don't see you doing this Ragnarok." Crona snaps. "T-This game is so bad ass..people have died Ragnarok."

Maka can't help but to sneaker.

Oh Crona..

"Crona your a dumb ass. You don't really believe that shit she's feeding you-"

"O-Oh I believe it! T-This game is intense!" Crona starts hopping up and down when his character did.

"That's real fucking intense." Ragnarok grunts. "And it doesn't help this song is fucking gay."

"I like this song." Maka gives him a look.

"That makes this song fucking worse."

"Fuck you Ragnarok."

"Y-Yeah! I-It's catchy." Crona mumbles as his eyes are stuck on his character.

"Of course you would think so Crona." Ragnarok crosses his arms.

"I-I don't want to hear from you..y-you non player." Crona looks so serious. " I-I'm risking my life right now..a-and I'm getting the high score s-so f-fuck you Ragnarok."

"Ok you little shit." Ragnarok eye twitches. "Just because your getting high scores doesn't mean anything-"

"I-I don't see you getting high scores Ragnarok." Crona flips his hair.

"Ok you want to go there bitch? Fine I'll play this fucking game and kick your ass at it." Ragnarok walks over to the two and picks up a Wii remote sending Crona a dark look.

"P-Pssh." Crona waves him off which causes Ragnarok's eye to twitch more.

"Let's start a new song since Ragnarok is playing.." Maka tries to hide her smirk as she flips threw the songs.

She clicks on one.

"What the fuck is this!" Ragnarok growls when he sees a woman slowly starting to dance, moving her hands. "I'm not doing this-"

"L-Loser." Crona actually grunts as he does the womans' movements easily.

"Alright bitch, we'll see about that." Ragnarok growls and tries to follow the woman..

But Crona is a bit better with it.

_"Everybody look at me. I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho. Everybody get your necks to crack around, all you crazy people come on jump around. I want to see you all on your knees. You either want to be with me or be me.~"_

"What the fuck kind of song is this?" Ragnarok snaps still trying to dance.

"Maneater." Maka smirks over at him. "I like this song too~"

"T-This dance is weird thogh.." Crona blushes every time he has to move his hips.

"your a natural Crona. "Maka winks causing him to mess up.

"S-Stop doing that!"

"Ha! Fucking got a higher score on that move then you Crona!"

"T-This isn't over yet." Crona huffs, getting serious. "N-Not by a long shot."

"_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard. Make you want all of her love. She's a maneater make you buy cars, make you cut cords, make you fall, fall in love~"_

Maka is getting it and she's getting up to the top but..

Crona is winning.

'What the fuck! Something's wrong with this damn remote." Ragnarok growls when he looks at his score.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"D-Don't be mad because your losing."

"Crona I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"You c-can beat the shit out of me..but not in this game."

"We'll fucking see about that! the game isn't fucking over!"

"_And when she walks she walks with passion. When she talks she talks like she can handle it. When she asks for something boy she means it even if you never ever seen it. You doing anything to keep her by your side because she said she love you, love you long time~"_

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok are giving their all..

The're all looking so serious..

This isn't a game anymore..

This is fucking serious.

That's when the door opens.

"Bwhaahaha, you guys look fucking stupid."Free laughs annoyingly as he comes into the room.

They all stop playing to look back at him..taking in his maids outfit that's to small from him..his hairy legs and chest being all exposed.

He is one ugly maid.

"Your one to talk." All three of them grunt.

"Shut the hell up. And I still look better then all of you!"

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok give him the middle finger..

And it's powerful.

Triple the middle finger.

"Alright Free you did good.." Maka hums as she takes the food and sits it down in front of her and Crona. "Now I want you to dance for me while I eat."

"I'm not doing-"

"What was that? Was that a no? Oh dear I wonder how Medusa will-"

"Fucking fine!"

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok all smirk as they take their seat by each other.

"How romantic." Maka hums as she takes her fork and gets a piece of egg feeding it to Crona. "Eating a nice breakfast together..with a big, hairy guy in a dress dancing for us. This is great."

"I hate you all.." Free grumbles as he moves his body around.

Ragnarok is cracking up while Crona and Maka are snickering as they eat their food.

This is the life.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Maka shouts, breaking the long moment of silence the three had been having causing Crona to squeak in alarm and Ragnarok to tense.

"Don't fucking do that!"

"W-What is it Maka?" Crona looks over her shoulder looking down at the book she's been looking threw for about 20 minutes.

They have been in this small room for awhile..with no one talking, the only sound coming from Maka turning the pages.

"They have fucking cookies in here that if you eat them they cause you to lose weight!" Maka's eyes are wide as she shows him the picture. "I just found the solution to obesity! Fuck yeah!"

"Why the fuck are cookies in there?" Ragnarok's eye twitches a bit. "Your suppose to be looking for a potion to do, not fucking cookies fat ass."

"Actually it's the opposite Ragnarok since these cookies cause you to lose weight..Man who hasn't dreamed about eatting junk food that makes you smaller? And I have found it! Shit if money mattered we could get rich off this!"

"Bitch you need those fucking cookies. You need to eat a dozen."

"N-No you don't Maka..Y-Your not big at all.." Crona blushes when she looks over at him and smiles.

"I know I'm not. Ragnarok is just being a dick but that's nothing new."

"I call it like I see it. I'm surprised you haven fucking crushed Crona when you molested him."

"F-Fuck you Ragnarok. S-She didn't molest me and s-she definably didn't crush me." Crona gives him a weird look..his fingers have a slight twitch.

"See Ragnarok? I'm not big at all. You think I have a nice body in reality." Maka gives him a wink just to piss him off.

"Like I said the only thing big about you is your fat rolls. "He grunts.

"I don't even have fat rolls.." Maka stands up and rubs down the silky material of her dress trying to grab her skin. " Oh wait.." A grin comes to her face. "I do have two faties.."

Maka turns around and shakes her hips just a bit to make her tutu move.

"Bitch your just bone in your ass." Ragnarok snaps but he's definably looking at her.

Crona has gotten a bright red and has looked away, fiddling with this fingers.

"You want to bone my ass." Maka winks.

"Bitch you wish!" Ragnarok glares and looks away from her.

When Maka laughs he gets a scowl on his face.

'Hurry up and fucking pick a potion to do! Being stuck in this small room with your fat ass is getting me claustropobiac."

"Y-You could always leave Ragnarok." Crona leans over and hugs her arm when she sat down, laying his head on her shoulder, looking over at the other boy. "I-It is crowded in here.."

Maka can feel the pink haired boy's fingers slightly twitch against her arm.

"I don't take up any fucking space. "Ragnarok gives him a dangerous look. "I'm not going anywhere."

"F-Fine." Crona makes small circles on her bare shoulder..and she feels him smiling against it..

It feels like a smug smile.

"So..Let me find this potion to do.." Maka starts to flip the pages, looking for something more intently then before.

She really doesn't want to deal with a fight right now.

Maka's green orbs search the pages..but really all of them look hard or stupid.

That's when she feels a slight pressure on her shoulder..a wet pressure.

Maka takes her eyes off the book to look at Crona from the corner of her eye.

The pink haired boy his kissing her shoulder, his tiny tongue grazing her skin.

She can't see his eyes.

Maka's surprised at his boldness..but she looks back down at the book..

Crona keeps kissing her shoulder, he's slowly moving towards her neck his hands holding both side's of her shoulder.

It feels good and it's a bit hard to concentrate.

Ragnarok doesn't look happy at all.

The raven haired boy has a deep scowl on his face as he glares away from the two..but he glances at them every once in awhile only to look more pissed off.

Maka takes a deep breath, trying to focus but the boy has gotten to her neck, kissing it slowly, nibbling at her skin causing her breathing to become uneven.

This is very bold for Crona.

The boy's tongue licks agaisnt her jugular vein as she feels one of his hands slowly rub down her back..stoping right at the small of it.

"You like this don't you?" Crona's lips have moved to her ear, him whispering into it with his eyes still not being able to be seen. "I told you I could be sexy too~"

His voice has lost it's stutter..it's confident and nice feeling against the shell of her ear.

Maka freezes up a bit.

"You know Maka.." She feels him smirk. "You really do have a nice ass~"

The boy reaches over and actually cups her ass giving it a strong squeeze.

"But it only should be for me..Not him." His voice has gotten darker.

Crona has moved so he's speaking against her neck..his other hand that isn't on her ass roaming her body..

Maka is really just in shock.

Then she feels Crona..start to kiss down..heading towards her chest.

They're slow, wet kisses and he's getting close to her..

But there's no way.

Crona gets down as he grabs the edge of the top of the dress, pulling it down slightly-

The pink haired boy is pushed away from her by a strong force, He falls to the ground behind her.

"What the fuck Crona?" Ragnarok is fuming, glaring down at the other boy. "She's fucking trying to do something. Don't fucking molest her."

"Are you sure that's what's this is about?" Crona's bangs are still in his eyes..but she can see the smug smile. "Or is it that your jealous?"

"I'm not jealous of shit!" Ragnarok's chest is puffing up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Don't fucking go there with me Crona."

"Ohhh But we're going there big boy!" Crona giggles as he stumbles up, a goofy grin on his face. "If I want to touch my woman I'm going to! Don't be so jelly bro!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The raven haired boy eyes him cautiously now..but that dangerous glint hasn't left his eyes.

"Nothing.." Crona looks up, his bangs moving out of his face..

Maka can't help but to gasp.

His eyes..there dilated and shaking..with a vein sticking out in his face.

"Nothing at all." He gives them a lob-sided smile..it looking all the more warped with those eyes..

They trigger something inside Maka..

She feels something move in side her..a bubbling in her stomach..

A dark feeling is clouding her mind..and it's almost painful.

"Crona.." Ragnarok takes a step forward, his expression changing a bit at seeing the black vein. "You-"

"I don't have a problem Ragnarok! It's you who has the problem!" Crona points a finger at the other boy and giggles. " You just can't handle me touching her can you! But i'm going to touch her..oh yes and I'm going to touch her good. And who's going to be touching her? Me. Not you."

That dark feeling is getting stronger..Maka holds her head in her hands..the bubbling feeling getting worse.

"Shut the fuck up Crona. Right now." Ragnarok's face is getting red from anger, his teeth baring. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I'll beat the shit out of you till your better!"

"You can beat the shit out of me while I beat the shit out of Maka..but not in the way your thinking.." He sticks his tongue out and gives a wink as he makes a low slapping motion with his hand. " I'm going to make her feel good because I can make her feel good and when she's over the edge in pleasure that I'm causing who's name is she going to be screaming? Mine. All me, while you just-"

Something snaps in the raven haired boy's eyes.

Ragnarok growls as he reappears in front of the other boy, punching him in the face sending him flying.

Crona hits the wall with a thud and falls back down to the floor.

It's silent a moment..

But soon the pink haired boy is giggling..it's breathless as he gets back up, his bangs covering his face.

"Oh dear.." Crona wipes some blood from his lip..it may be in her imagination but it looked darker. " Why so serious? Does it hurt you that you can't give her pleasure like i can? I bet you hate it don't you.."

Crona looks up..his eyes are shaking so bad..and his smile is to large for his face.

"You want to kill me don't you?! I bet you do! So why don't you just kill me Ragnarok?! Why won't you just do it?! Huh?! Answer me! Kill Me! Fucking kill me!-"

"Crona stop it!" Maka screams once the dark feeling became to unbearable as she glares over at him.

It hurts her..and it's close to taking over..

Something is being affected inside her because of this boy's out burst.

Her breathing is uneven and she's sure her eyes are shaking.

Crona's eyes meet hers..

They stop shaking...that vein disappearing from his face as he takes a step back..taking deep breaths, sweat falling down his face.

Crona holds his head in his hands, his body shaking.

That dark feeling leaves her and she lets out a sigh of relief.

Ragnarok's eyes soften just a little bit..

They're no longer black.

"Crona.." Maka takes a step forward when she thinks she has herself together.

"..M-Maka.." Crona doesn't look at her.

But Crona is back.

Maka walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder which he tenses at.

"I-I lost it again didn't I?" His voice is quiet..ashamed.

"Yes but it's ok.." Maka rubs his back comfortably. " You didn't hurt us..and you were able to stop it pretty fast."

"B-But I.." Crona swallows hard.

"Come on..we have a potion to make." Maka grabs his hand and helps him up.

When he doesn't look at her she grabs his chin and turns his head so she can kiss him on the lips.

Crona tenses but soon he melts into her..his kiss is nervous.

Ragnarok turns away from them.

Maka grabs his hand and leads him back to the book..

This time Maka flips quickly, trying to find something easy but at the same time cool..

Then she finds it.

_" Boost for the dead."_

Maka reads the description and can't help but to give a smile over to Ragnarok who raises his eye brow.

"I know what potion I'm doing..and it's going to help you out."

"Me?" Ragnarok gets closer to look down at the book. "..Boost for the dead? What the fuck is that?"

"It says here that it's a potion that boosts the power of a spirit slightly for a whole day." Maka smiles over at him. "It says it increases possessing powers and ability to react with the live world-"

Ragnakr takes the book from her and starts reading it..scaning the information with careful eyes.

"..I'll be able to posses someone other then Crona.." A smirk comes to his face..a plan coming to forming in his head. "Ok you got to make this for me bitch."

"What do I get in return?" Maka grins at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ragnarok gives her a suspicious look.

"Nothing right now..just know if I do this you owe me a favor." She smirks.

" Whatever." Ragnarok grunts as he looks back down at this book. "Hurry up I fucking want it!"

"I-I'll get the pot ready." Crona looks over at Maka. "I-I use to watch Medusa make potions all the time..s-so I know how it works."

"Good because I don't." Maka grunts as he gets up and walks over to the large pot in the room, starting to readjust the wood underneath it. "What does it say we need Ragnarok?"

"..Two cups of sun flower seeds. One cat's claw. One eye of a dog." Ragnarok blinks. " What the fuck? I'm going to be eating this shit?"

"Don't complain." Maka grunts as she gets up and walks to the cabinet and opens it up.

It's full of gross stuff..severed limbs..eyes, tongues..

You know all the things a witch like herself needs.

Maka looks over to see a drawer labeled 'seeds' which she opens. Surprisingly everything is organized and she's able to find the sun flower seeds easily.

"Here's a fucking dog's eye and cat claw." Ragnarok pulls out a jar and a bag with these two things, his nose wrinkling a little.

"Ok lets place them over here.." Maka puts the book and the seeds on the small table in the room, Ragnarok doing the same. "Crona how's the pot coming along."

"I-It's almost ready." Maka doesn't look over but she hears the bubbling of water.

"Ok..so how do we do this?" Maka reads the page of this book..her eyes looking over everything carefully. "..So this isn't that hard sounding.."

"Here's a mearseing cup." Ragnarok puts one on the table looking over at her. "I'm pretty sure the measurements are really fucking important so don't fuck up."

"I'm not a dumb ass. I know how to measure." Maka rolls her eyes. "I took a cooking class in high school you know?"

"Oh yeah? What grade did you get?"

"..That doesne't matter."

"Oh I think it fucking does!" Ragnarok snaps.

"T-The pot is done." Crona walks over to the two, watching as Maka opens the bag of seeds and starts to measure it. " I-I think your suppose to put the stuff in the pot in the order they are in in the book.."

"Okay." Maka gives him a smile. "This is kinda fun..it's just like cooking."

"And what grade did you get in that fucking class?"

"Let's do this!" Maka grabs the thing of seeds and walks over to the pot ignoring Ragnarok. The book and other two ingredients float after her.

"Y-Your getting better at that." Crona smiles a little as he stands to her right.

"Bitch fucking answer me!" Ragnarok growls as he stands to her left.

"Quiet. I have to concentrate." Maka closes her eyes and takes a deep breath not catching how the raven haired boy's eye twitched.

She feels the magic in side her..it's flowing threw her and her fingers are starting to twitch.

She is ready.

The book floats in front of her so she can read it.

"_The seeds of sun flowers to remind the dead of the sun and how it's warmth brings life."_ Maka chants as she dumps the seeds into the pot causing the water to bubble more. "_The claw of a cat to make the dead sharp."_ Maka throws it in, the pot making a gurgling sound in response. "_The eye of a dog for the dead to be more seen..more noticeable in strength."_ Maka throws it in.

Ragnarok and Crona are holding their breaths, watching as the pot starts to shake.

"_ Bring the dead strength that they may have power over the living!The living will feel the chilling. Especially since they're strong enough for killing. There's death in life but now there's life in death!"_ Maka's voice is geting louder as her hands twitch over the pot, the mixture is spinning around, popping and bubbling in response to her.

It's starting to change colors.

Crona is staring at her with awe..and maybe even Ragnarok looks a bit impressed.

Her tutu is ruffling and she feels her power flow therw her into this pot..

"_I'll snap my fingers on once. I'll snap my fingers once and this will be over. The dead will be grateful to me when I stap my fingers."_ Maka snaps her fingers.

The pot dies.

The bubbling stops and it stops shaking.

Maka's feels her tutu stop ruffling and her power isn't flowing anymore.

She opens her eyes slowly to look at the pot.

It gets silent between them.

"..Did it work?" Ragnarok looks at her.

"I-I don't know.." Crona frowns a bit. "..U-Usually smoke comes out when it's done..i-it always did when Medusa did it.."

"Maybe this one's different.." Maka walks over to lean over the pot.

It's a green color.

Both boys are looking at it with her..both have different expression on their faces.

"See?" Maka smirks as they move their heads away from the pot. "Got this shit on my first-"

That's when the pot explodes, sending Crona and Maka flying away from it.

Green shit covers the room along with The two people who just hit the wall hard.

"What the fuck? You made it fucking explode!" Ragnarok moves over to the two with a glare on his face.

"Well I think that means it's done.." Maka gets up trying to wipe some of the green stuff off her face.

"No that means you fucking did it wrong!"

"A-Actually it could mean it's done.." Crona frowns slightly at the green stuff in his hair. "I-It wasn't gassed properly maybe..I-I don't know..I-I don't know to much but..u-uh..y-yeah."

Crona looks between them before he walks away.

"..So what I just..eat this shit?" Ragnarok takes his finger and wipes some of it off her cheek, looking at it with an odd look.

"Yup." Maka watches him eagerly.

Ragnarok slowly starts to bring his finger to his lips-

"W-Wait!" Crona shouts causing Ragnarok to stop what he's doing. "..I-It says in the book..t-the mixture is suppose to be blue.."

"I was right! You fucked it up bitch!" Ragnarok growls. "And we can't even try again because you blew up the fucking pot! Who the hell does that?"

"I'm just so awesome that..nothing can handle me."

"Bitch please! Your just a dumb ass!"

"R-Ragnarok potions are hard." Crona gives him a look. "M-Maka you did good."

"Thank you Crona" Maka smiles at him, green stuff still on her cheek.

"Of course he would say that! He sugar coats everything for you!"

"I-I do not sugar coat anything!" Crona huffs. "I-I don't even have any sugar Ragnarok!"

"Crona just shut the fuck up." Ragnarok snaps but Maka chuckles. " Your both a couple of dumb asses."

"I-I'm not the one saying I sugar coat things when I-I don't have sugar." Crona gives him a changeling look, with that green stuff in his hair and Maka can't help but to laugh. "S-See how stupid that is?"

"Oh I see how fucking stupid that is." Ragnarok glares at him. "And get that shit out of your hair!"

"B-Butt face." Crona mumbles under his breath as he runs a hand threw his hair.

"What was that Crona?"

"O-Oh I didn't say anything."

"Bitch-"

"What happen in here?!" Eruka suddenly comes in to this small room, her mouth slightly open as she looks at the large mess and the pot that's no longer there.

"Maka fucked up the potion." Ragnarok grunts getting him a glare from Maka.

"I might have messed it up..just a tad bit." Maka kicks at the ground.

"I'll say...what potion were you doing? I thought most of those were simple." Eruka looks over at her.

"A boost for the dead potion." Maka looks at her. "I did what it said! I don't know where I went wrong!"

"Ah..that potion.." Eruka eyes Ragnarok before she walks over to where the pot use to be, Maka following with her. "That one you have to be a bit careful with..It's not meant for beginning witches."

"But I want to make that one." Maka almost pouts at the woman.

".." Eruka studies her a moment before she closes her eyes. "I'll tell you what.."

The pot reappears with not even a scratch on it as the other witches poke a dot dress ruffles a little.

"I'll make you that potion but you must add your touch into it..so Medusa doesn't know I helped you ok?" She opens her eyes and looks at her seriously.

"Course!" Maka cheers excited. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch all the ingredients and stir..I'll say the spell." Eruka closes her eyes.

Maka touches each ingredient as she puts it into the new pot..Eruka chanting under her breath the whole time.

The water in the pot is bubbling like it did with her as she stirs the mixture but..

The pot isn't shaking.

It's steady and the mixture doesn't look clumpy.

Eruka keeps chanting..and then she snaps her finger.

The boiling stops and the mixture turns a blue color..

A small ring of smoke comes out giving off a small pop sound..like it's telling them it's done.

So yeah..Maka must have done it really wrong-

"You didn't do anything wrong." Eruka looks over at her. "You just didn't use enough power..next time do a little more ok? It will work."

Maka just nods but she feels irritated she didn't get it the first time.

Eruka grabs a tube and fills it up.

"Here Ragnarok. This is for you." Eruka holds it out to the raven haired boy.

He glares at her..not taking it.

"You can trust her Ragnarok. We watched her make this potion. It's fine." Maka gives him an encouraging nod.

Crona grips his arm looking between the potion and the boy nervously.

"..." Ragnarok walks over and snatches the tube from Eruka causing her to tense.

He gives her a dark glare before he puts the tube in his mouth and drinks the blue substance.

Maka and Crona lean closer..

Ragnarok's breath hitches and he drops the tube..

The boy's blue eyes flash..they're burning..his face nothing but surprise as a wind picks up around them..

Then it all stops and Ragnarok bows his head.

"..Ragnarok-"

"Holy shit!" He roars, lifting his head back up, a large grin on his face. "I feel fucking amazing! I can feel the fucking power!"

Maka studies the boy..

He looks a lot more soild..and the room has dropped a couple of degrees..

His eyes are so bright and on fire at the same time..

The change is visible.

"This potion lasts a day but once you use it you can't use it again for a week." Eruka looks at Ragnarok seriously. "Don't over do it. Your still not invincible."

"What ever bitch.' Ragnarok waves her off.

"I-I have a question.." Crona mumbles causing everyone to look at him. The boy shifts a little. "..W-What would have happen if Ragnarok ate the green stuff?"

"Oh, if he ate the failed potion then he would been mentally challenged for the day..it would mess him up."

Maka can't help but to laugh.

"Bitch you almost made me mentally challenged!" His eye twitches.

"But aren't you already?"

"Bitch I could kill you with this new power. Don't try me." He smirks.

"Pssh." Maka waves him off.

"Let's get you two cleaned up." Eruka looks between the two. "Your a mess."

"Yeah a bit." Maka looks over at Crona and giggles when she sees some green stuff on his nose.

They all start to walk out of the room.

"Looks like Free's going to have some fun." Maka hums as she looks around the completely ruin room.

"Oh yeah.." Eruka smirks just thinking about it, the two actually high five..

But as the three walk out..

Eruka looks behind her...meeting eyes with a snake that came out from behind a jar..

It saw everything.

But instead of a panic expression in Eruka..

She smirks as she gives the snake a thumbs up..

Then she leaves with the snakes eyes shinning with dark glee.

* * *

"S-So why am I the one doing this again?" Crona mumbles as he holds the play station three controller in his hands, it's shaking slightly in them as his eyes are hooked to the large flat screen.

"You were so fucking awesome at 'just dance' we thought you could handle this." Ragnarok smirks from beside Maka.

"Yeah it's only a game you can play Crona." Maka nods to the boy beside her as she brings up the blanket that's on both of therir laps.

It's cold with Ragnarok around now, especially with him being so close to her.

"I-Is this a scary game?" Crona's eyes get narrow as he moves his character slowly around the mansion. "I-It's awfully quiet.."

Maka can't help but to smirk at this.

"It's not a scary game Crona. It's a game were you sell real-a-state."

"T-Then why are the lights off?" Crona looks away from the game to look at the dark room around them.

"It's best to play real-a-state games in the dark. Trust me Crona."

"It adds to the effect." Ragnarok smirks.

"B-But aren't you afraid of the dark Maka?" He looks at her nervously.

"Yeah but it's fine..you guys are here and we have those glow in the dark things."

"B-But maybe we should turn on the-"

"Crona play the fucking game." Ragnarok snaps. "Just trust us."

"..Fine but I'm only trusting M-Maka not you." Crona huffs as he moves his character into a dinning room..the only thing that can be heard is the clicking of the clock. "..W-Wow this place looks a lot like our mansion.."

" I know right! It's weird!" Maka looks over at him happy someone else sees it.

"Y-Yeah it even has angel pictures- Gah! w-why can't I see where i'm going?"

"I don't know, it just does that. Keep going Crona!"

"O-Ok.." Crona gets a serious look on his face as he slowly walks threw the dinning room..he leans closer to the TV as he opens the door in the dinning room in the hallway..

At that moment the TV goes dark.

Crona tenses as the TV comes back on showing a scene with a zombie eating a guy that is still alive, ripping at his neck.

"S-Shit!" Crona twitches, almost dropping the control. "W-What is that?! M-Maka you said this was a real-a-state game! O-Oh god he's eating him! O-Oh no! O-Oh no it's getting up!"

Maka can't help but to laugh and neither can Ragnarok.

Crona is flipping out.

The scene ends and now it's time for Crona to play the character again.

"G-Gah! I-It's coming for me! I-It's going to eat me! I-I'm going ot die! T-This stupid controller isn't working!" Crona is pushing all the buttons in a panic, making his character go around in circles as the zombie slowly walks towards him.

Crona looks like he's going to have a heart attack.

"G-Gah! Y-Your dead! Dead things aren't suppose to eat people!" The zombie grabs a hold of Crona's character causing the pink haired boy to drop his controler in horror as he throws his arms over his head. "N-No! S-Someone save me! S-Some one-"

Maka grabs the controller and pushes the buttons as they come on the screen to get out of the zombie's grasps, then she runs back into the dinning room causing the next cut scene to play.

"M-Maka.." Crona looks at her with awe. "..Y-You saved me.."

"Yeah I did." Maka chuckles at how he's looking at her..

He's looking at her like she really did save him.

"B-But you lied to me.." He pouts. "T-This isn't a real-a-state game!"

"I'm sorry Crona." She gives him a lop-sided smile. "I couldn't help myself."

"Your face was fucking hilarious."Ragnarok smirks at him causing his pout to deepen.

"S-Some people!" Crona huffs and crosses his arms.

"Aw come on Crona don't be mad." Maka leans in, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The boy loses his pout and it's replaced by him blushing.

"I-I can't stay mad at you Maka.."

"Bitch." Ragnarok grunts.

"Here Crona." Maka hands him the controller. "Keep playing though..please?"

She tilts her head and the boy sighs in defeat.

"O-Ok..just because you saved me!" He adds that last part in as he takes the controller of her.

It gets quiet between them as Crona concentrates hard..his eyes alert for any zombies as the controller slightly shakes in his hand.

His brows are furrowed..and he just looks so serious.

Maka holds back a sneaker and Ragnarok's chuckling under his breath so Crona won't stop...

"I-I have a feeling.." Crona mumbles to himself as he stops in front of a door. "S-Something creepy is behind this door.."

He bites his lip, and takes a deep breath.

"Here it g-gos.." Crona makes his character walk into the room..

He's holding his breath.

The screen gets dark-

"Hey ass wipes!" The door to Maka's room slams open causing Crona to scream and throw the controller against the wall.

Free walks in and can't help but to raise an eye brow at Crona who is hiding his face in Maka's shoulder and shriving.

"What the hell do you want?" Ragnarok spats as he gets up, the room getting just a bit colder at him speaking.

"Eruka wants ya, she says she's ready to send you guys out of the mansion." Free grunts. "Get changed though, Your outfit just screams witch."

"Awesome!" Maka cheers, her face frozen in a smile. "Now get out!"

"..Can I play Resident Evil-"

"No! Get out now!" Maka waves her hand, that smile still on her face as she sends Free flying out of the room and the door shuts behind him.

"T-Thank goodness he's gone." Crona lets out a breath he must have been holding but he doesn't let go of Maka.

"I'm actually fucking ready to leave.." Ragnarok smirks looking down at his slightly glowing hands. "I'm ready to try this shit out."

"I'm ready for our date." Maka hums as she stands up, Crona getting up with her, not letting her go.

"I fucking forgot about that." Ragnarok grumbles as he gets up with them.

"I-I hope the people in town are nice.." Crona lets Maka lead him over to the large dressers in there room.

"It doesn't matter if they are. Don't worry, if anyone even looks at you funny I'll beat the shit out of them."

"G-Gah! W-What if t-that was just their face?"

"Oh well." Maka smirks and pinches his cheek to let him know she's joking.

Crona lets out a sigh of relief.

"Let's see what we got here.." Maka puts at the dresser medusa said was hers and the doors open.

She can't help her eyes widening..

There's so many clothes..hangin..in the drawers..from dresses, to shorts, to shirts..

It just has everything..even jewelry.

Someone could fucking live in this dresser.

"Huh.." Maka looks over at Crona. "What should I wear Crona?"

"A-Anything is fine Maka.." He blushes his gaze shifting. "Y-You will look..good in anything.."

Ragnarok scoffs.

"Ok then Ragnarok. What do you think I should wear?" She looks over at the raven haired boy.

"It doesn't fucking matter! I don't know why your making a big deal about this."

"It's our first date so fuck you." Maka looks back at the dresser and taps a finger to her chin. "..Hmm..maybe.."

Her eyes light up as she points, moving clothes around looking threw it.

"Ah! Perfect!" Maka puts some clothes on the ground before she closes the dresser back up. She trys to snap her fingers to just make the clothes appear..but nothing happens. She sighs..Maka learned a lot yesterday but not how to change her self..

What the butt.

"Fine then, let's pick out your out fit now Crona." Maka walks over to the next dresser and points at it, it opens up with as much clothes as Maka's. "What do you want to wear?"

"U-Um.." Crona stares at all his choices with wide eyes..looking more like a deer caught in head lights. He looks overwhelmed. "I-I don't know..C-Could you..pick for me..?"

"Course." Maka hums, already looking threw the clothes..she smirks as she finds what she wants and takes it out before closing the dresser. "Here!" She throws the clothes at Crona getting her a "G-Gah!"

"S-So..I should go to the bathroom to change then.." Crona mumbles nervously as he starts to walk away.

"No, you can change in here with me."

"B-But-"

"Crona it's ok. You have already seen me naked."

"N-Not..N-Not really.." She hears him swallow hard.

"Fine, you don't have to look at me. We can get changed at the same time."

"B-But-"

"Crona take your clothes off right now!" Maka demands but she can't keep a straight face, the boy isn't looking at her though.

"G-Gah! O-Okay!" He tugs at his hair a little in distressed before he goes down to lift up his shirt.

"You know I'm just playing with you.." Maka comes up behind him, speaking in his ear causing him to shiver. "But it looks like you'll let me get away with anything. You'll just listen to my commands."

"I-I told you..I-I'm yours.." His voice is breathless.

Maka smiles as she lets him go and walks over back to the dresser.

"So i'll be over hear getting changed and you'll be over there so you don't past out or something. I can't promise I won't steal some peeks though."

"B-But Ragnarok's going to see you!" Crona sends the raven haired boy a glare when he smirked at him. " I-I don't want you looking at her! Leave!"

" I don't think so." Ragnarok smiles smugly. "I'm comfortable."

"L-Leave!" Crona huffs.

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"Fine stay but don't look at Maka! I swear Ragnarok if you so much a-as glance at her you won't be able to be around me with out hearing B-Barbie girl!"

"Crona-"

"I am so _cereal_ right now!" Crona's voice cracks a little..his eyes shaking slightly but they steady. "Don't t-try me."

"Crona I don't want to look at that fat bitch. " Ragnarok grunts. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Y-Your a lair! A-Any man would want to look at Maka. "Crona blushes.

"You-"

"I'm done." Maka grunts causing both boys to turn around to look at her. "So it turns out I can poof on clothes! it's simple really all I had to do was..."

The girl keeps talking not knowing none of the two boy's are really listening..they're staring at her..taking in her new outfit.

It's no where near as revealing as the dress Medusa gave her..

But it has both these boy's staring at her, Crona's mouth open, and Ragnarok's eyes soften.

It's a simple outfit...just some dark jeans with a ruffle green shirt..

But it fits her so well..

The green shirt making her already large eyes pop out, the jeans are tight and hug nicely..

The outfit makes her look real..not a witch..

Makes her look like Maka.

Before all this..

This is something she would have wore when she came to visit Crona in the asylum..

It brings back memories of good times..and at the same time makes her look elegant.

Both these boy's..think Maka looks beautiful.

Crona would show it.

And Ragnarok wouldn't.

"...And then I just.." Maka pauses when she realizes they're just staring at her..not really responding. "What?"

Her addressing them causes the two boy's to break out of whatever trance was over them.

Ragnarok glares away from her but really he's trying to hide the pink that has crept in his cheeks.

Crona is blushing darkly but he doesn't even try to hide it as he shakes his head.

"..Is it the outfit? What is it to plain? I know it's nothing like that dress with my ass hanging out and all..but I thought it was nice.." Maka looks down at her choice of clothing not catching how both boy's tensed.

"N-No! Y-You look great Maka!" Crona blushes darkly at how fast that came out and shifts when she look at him. "I-I like it..A-A lot."

"Thank you Crona." Maka smiles over at him then looks at the raven haired boy that is still glaring away from her. "What about you Ragnarok?"

"It's alright." He grunts.

Maka waves him off and turns to look at Crona again..at that moment Ragnarok looks over at her from the corner of his eyes..

His piercing blue eyes take her in..watching as her green orbs shine and how her blonde hair frames her face..the smile on her lips.. he can't help that crooked smile on his own..

He covers it with his hand and glares away from her again.

"Let's get you into your clothes." Maka gives Crona a wink before she closes her eyes..thinking about the outfit she picked out then about it on the boy..

She snaps her fingers.

Maka opens her eyes to a flustered Crona..

She can't help but to smile at her choice.

Crona's dark jeans have changed to a lighter pair, his black shirt with a grey button up.

He's cute in grey.

"What do you think?" Maka hums as she walks up to him and buttons the first one that came undone.

"I-Ive never wore anything like this before.." He blushes at her body being pressed against his. "B-But I think I like it.."

"I think it would look fucking better if you dyed that hair."

"It looks perfect the way it is." Maka gives Crona a kiss on his forehead causing him to smile and Ragnarok to grumble. "Let's get to Eruka! I want to try out my teleporting skills.."

Maka looks at them excitedly.

"Get closer to me!"

Ragnarok gives her a weird look while Crona gives her nervous one..

But they both get closer.

Maka puts a hand on both their shoulders..Ragnarok's eyes light up at the touch and he looks down at where her hand is touching him..his eyes are flickering.

She closes her eyes..

Maka thinks about Eruka..thinks about leaving this place...

She's not to good at this..she can only teleport a certain length away but she thinks the other witch is close enough to do this..

Her power is flowing..but not so easily she notices..

She's not wearing the dress..

Oh well, that doesn't matter..

Maka feels a cold pressure on her hand that's on Ragnarok's shoulder..and she knows it's his hand..

The three disappear..Maka still feeling the almost gently brushing of a cold thumb on her hand..

* * *

Eruka paces back and forth a bit..waiting for the three to show up..

What's taking them so long?

Hadn't Free told them they could leave now?

Did they change their minds?

Eruka bites her lip and tugs at her frog hat.

What is she suppose to tell Medusa if they don't-

Suddenly there's a squeak sound from above her..and the sound of someone growling.

Eruka looks up just as two people fall from the sky, right on top of her, causing her to be a cushion as they all hit the ground.

"Well...that was fun.." Maka groans.

"Bitch what the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok snaps as he reappears beside the two. "What the hell was that?"

"It was hard to control my power for some reason.." Maka frowns as Crona gets up and helps her up.

"I-It's ok Maka..y-you still got us out here.." Crona smiles reassuringly but it falls a little when he looks around the room. "B-But..I-I don't see E-Eruka-"

"Down here!" The woman screeches causing both Crona and Maka to look down.

Maka has a foot on Eruka's face while Crona is standing on her thigh.

"S-Sorry!" Crona tenses as he jumps off the woman, Maka being a bit slower to get off her.

"Yeah sorry..today has not been my day when it comes to magic.." Maka scratches the back of her neck.

"That's because you tried to do it with out your dress on." Eruka gets up and brushes herself off. "Medusa made you it for a reason you know?"

"Yeah but we had to change.." Maka frowns slightly..

What if they run into trouble outside of the mansion?..

She won't be able to use her powers as well with out her dress but..she can't wear a dress like that out in the public.

"Don't worry." Eruka forces a smile. "Medusa has thought about all this for you.."

"What do you-"

"Do you still have the necklace?"

Maka blinks before she reaches under her shirt and pulls up the crescent moon necklace..the necklace her mother left her.

"This?"

"Yes, that necklace if you haven't already notice has magic powers. "Eruka studies it. "It can do three things...one help with keeping the demon away from you but now that the demon has gotten so much stronger the necklace is useless in that department. It's other function though, will help you out with this problem. The second thing it does is if you call for it's power it will change you back into the dress Medusa made you. Try it now."

"Call for it..?" Maka looks down at the necklace and raises an eyebrow.

"Touch it and activate your power..you'll know what to do."

Maka closes her eyes as she grabs hold of the crescent necklace...

She feels her power flow threw her and when she opens her eyes and looks down..

She's wearing that dress again.

Maka looks over at Crona and notices he's wearing that black shirt and jeans again..

It changes them both.

Sweet.

"Now do the same thing..and it will change you back to your regular clothes."

Maka does this easily and when she opens her eyes she has that green shirt on and Crona has the grey one.

"I feel like Sailor Moon." Maka chuckles thinking back at the old show..when the girls would fight they would touch a gem in their clothing and their outfits would change or their hair would get longer..

She thought that was the only thing cool about that show..and now she has her own battle clothes.

Freaking sweet.

"..Now the third thing the necklace does is act as a return mechanism." Eruka looks at her. "You must know that it can only return you back here..it can't take you anywhere. So when your ready to leave today..just think about the mansion and the necklace will do that rest."

"Well damn this necklace has it all.." Maka grips it in her hand..

It feels hot.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona nods at her..

Ragnarok is looking at it suspiciously..glaring darkly at it.

"Are you ready to leave Lady Maka?"

"Yup!" Maka grabs Crona's and Ragnarok's arms, linking them.

Crona blushes and Ragnarok glares..

But the raven haired boy doesn't try to get out of her grasps.

"Remember what I told you Lady Maka..and be careful.." Eruka closes her eyes, chanting something before she touches Maka's forehead. "See you later..have fun."

The three disappear.

Eruka lets that smug smirk rip out onto her face.

"I was wondering when you would show up.." The blue haired girl looks behind her to see Medusa standing there, her yellow eyes looking at her coldly.

"I never left." Medusa smirks as she takes a step closer. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, the three just left to go to the town that you chose and Free is working on..your 'pet'."

"Excellent" Medusa's smirk grows. "Did Ragnarok drink the potion? Has it's effects taken place?"

"Yes but I still don't know why you wanted that." Eruka frowns slightly. "Couldn't that jeopardize your plan?"

"This is only a experiment Eruka..I want to see what my Maka can do..what she will do.." Medusa chuckles darkly. "Let Maka have some fun with the two before you start the operation.."

Medusa watches as Eruka bows before the blue haired witch disappears..leaving Medusa alone.

The woman's smirk is so large..her chuckle so low.

"Maka my child..let's play a little game..shall we?"

* * *

**Another pretty long chapter..does this bother you guys? Because I know it's a lot to read. So they get to leave the mansion!...that's good right? I really love how I tell you guys i'll take forever..and I get it out on the same time I usually do each time haha. I don't know what i'm doing.**

**Now for the next chapter i'm open to suggestions on things our three favorite people are going to do on their date. I already have things that are set but if you suggest something i'll try to fit it in. The town they're going to is a normal one so it could be anything.**

**I'm so excited! I know you guys probably don't care but i'm to excited and I have to write it! I'm getting my tongue periced for my birthday:) so excited! it's going to be sick.**

**Ok with that..intill next time, Please review and give me some suggestion's guys:) **


	42. Chapter 42

**Longest chapter ever warning! seriously this Is a big one and it's awesome in my opion. So lets start this! p.s sorry about the wait!**

* * *

Maka's whole body is spinning..

It's dark but she knows she's moving..

If not for the fact she still feels Crona's and Ragnarok's arms..

She would be freaking out.

Maka feels a panic rise in her..

But she feels a cold pressure on her left arm..and a reassuring one on her right..

It's ok..they're here..

They won't let anything happen to her.

They won't let her go.

Maka closes her eyes tightly..waiting for the spinning to stop and for the darkness to leave..

How long have they been like this?

What if this was all a set up?

Maka can't handle this much longer..

That's when the light comes back..and the spinning stops.

Maka opens her eyes..

Her chest tightens in hope..in joy.

She looks around at the town before them..looks at the small shops and the people just walking around minding their own business.

They're in the outside world..

The world she use to be a part of.

"M-Maka.." Crona trembles taking in all this as he tugs at her shirt, getting closer to her, cowering towards her. "I-I don't know how to deal with this! G-Gah there's so many people! W-What if they don't like us and all decide to chase us?! O-Oh god and with pitch forks! O-Oh god Maka we're going to die, we're going to-"

Maka turns around and cups his cheeks pulling him into a strong, forceful kiss.

The pinked haired boy tenses..only to completely relax in her hold..his panic dying down.

"It's going to be fine.." Maka breathes against his lips. "I promise you."

"Stop being a pussy Crona." Ragnarok grunts, his piercing blue eyes looking at the town..seemly searching for something. "This isn't a big deal. I could fuck all these people up with out breaking a sweat with this power. Calm the fuck down."

"I-If you say it's going to be fine Maka.." Crona looks at her..his shaky eyes steadying. "T-Then I believe you.."

"Alright you two bitches wait here." Ragnarok takes a step forward.

"Where you going?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"I'll be right back.." A devilish smirk comes to the raven haired boy's face before he disappears.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this." Crona frowns slightly looking at where the other boy was.

"He better not fucking do anything to ruin this before we even start." Maka grunts, crossing her arms.

"O-Oh my god!" Crona suddenly squeaks as he jumps behind her, his hands on both her shoulders as he ducks behind her, hiding.

"What-" Maka looks down and can't help but to blink.

A duck waddles towards her..lazily pecking at the ground for food, it's green feathers shinning in the sun light.

"Uh Crona?"

"I-Is it still t-there?" Crona peeks around her only to gasp in horror as the small bird takes a step closer. "O-Oh god it is! M-Maka back up! I-It's a duck!"

The pink haired boy is trembling..looking at her with panic in those eyes of his..

Maka blinks.

Then she cracks a smile and soon she's cracking up..holding her stomach..

No fucking way.

"Crona your..scared of ducks?" Maka wheezes, between laughter.

"D-Don't laugh!" Crona huffs, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment. "M-Maka ducks are evil! T-They poop everywhere and s-steal your food! A-And they bite your finger and make you cry.." The boy mumbles that last part causing Maka to laugh even harder. "M-Maka!" He wines, his face getting so red.

"I-I'm sorry Crona..I just..oh man.." Maka is coughing now..it's just to much. "Ducks aren't so bad Crona..see? It's only looking for some food in the ground."

"T-That's what it wants you to think." Crona's eyes narrow at the small bird that doesn't really seem to be paying them any mind. "I-It's plotting on h-hurting us I just know it! O-Our fingers aren't safe! W-We need to get out of here! M-Maka I'm serious!" Crona wines that last part when Maka started to giggle.

She can't stop laughing..

He's really scared..he's trembling against her.

That's when the duck looks up at them from pecking the ground.

Crona goes completely still, his breath hitching.

"D-Don't make any sudden movememnts." Crona whispers in her ear, his tone is serious and Maka is biting her lip so she doesn't roar with laughter. "M-Maybe..maybe it w-will just leave us alone.."

The duck stares at the two..it's small head tilting a bit at how Crona is staring at it with a expression of pure horror while Maka is grinning from ear to ear.

It takes a step forward.

"O-Oh god Maka it's coming for us!" Crona whispers in her ear, his body starting to tremble. "W-We have to back away Maka..b-back away slowly.."

The duck takes another step foward.

"M-Maka.." Crona whimpers her name, clinging to her in fear. "W-Why aren't you answering me?..O-Oh no..O-Oh god! W-What has the duck done to you?!"

Maka bites her lip hard..forging a dead pan expression when he looks over at her.

"..The duck Crona..it's..it's calling for me..I must go to him." She takes a step foward only for Crona to cling to her and pull her back.

"N-No Maka fight it! F-Fight the duck!" Crona's eyes are so wide as he shakes her in desperation. "D-Don't listen to it's quacks of evil!"

Maka almost loses her dead paned face..

But she holds it there..by pure will power.

"It's to late for me.." Maka pushes him off as she takes odd steps towards the duck..walking like a zombie. "I'm the duck's now."

"M-Maka..M-Maka no.." Crona's breath hitches, his eyes getting watery as he watches her get closer to the duck..and the duck get closer to her. "P-Please no..t-this can't be happening!"

"But it is.." Maka gets on her knees in front of the duck. "I'm all yours..good bye Crona.."

Crona watches with big eyes as she sticks her finger out towards the small bird..his face is pale and his teeth are chattering.

The duck takes a curious step forward-

"N-No!" Crona cries out as he jumps in front of Maka protectively, his body shaking so bad and his face pale..but his eyes hold a determination. "D-Don't touch her! I-I'm the one you want!..s-so..t-take my finger instead.."

The pinked haired boy grinds his teeth as he closes his eyes tightly..moving his finger towards the duck who tilts it's head at it.

"I-I'll take her place..s-so just hurry up and b-bite my finger you b-beast-"

Maka can't hold it any longer.

She bust out laughing as she falls on her back and starts to roll, holding her stomach.

It's to much.

Maka is actually snorting and this causes the duck to fly away in alarm.

Crona opens his eyes and blinks when he sees the small bird gone..and Maka rolling around laughing so hard.

Tears are forming at the corner of her eyes..

Oh god..is it possible to die from laughter?

Maka's starting to think it is..

Her chest hurts so much but she can't stop laughing.

"Crona..you...and..the duck.." Maka can't even get any words out with out busting a gut.

"M-Maka it's not funny!" His eyes water. "I-I thought the duck was going to hurt you! H-He had control of you and-"

"It..didn't..ducks can't..control people.." Maka wheezes. "Oh god..my ribs.."

"I-I can't believe you did that to me!" Crona pouts as he gives her a slight shove. "Y-You almost made my h-heart stop-"

"Holy shit a duck!" Maka stops laughing to point behind the boy.

"G-Gah!" Crona jumps a inch off the ground, doing a leap behind her, his eyes wide in panic. "W-Where?!"

Maka just roars in laughter to respond to him.

Crona's pout deepens as he sees there's no duck..just a laughing Maka.

"D-Don't do that!..W-What if I stop believing what you say becuase y-you call for a duck to much..t-then when a real duck comes we'll be in trouble!"

"So what..I'd be like 'The girl who cried duck?'" Maka laughs even more at her joke. "Oh god my stomach! I'm laughing too much!"

"W-Well servers you right." Crona crosses his arms, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment. "I-I hope..I-I hope you get a cramp you meanie."

"Oh I got one!" Maka keeps laughing holding her stomach. "A-And it hurts.."

"..I-I don't c-care.." Crona looks away from her but the expression on his face says other wise. "D-Ducks are serious Maka..I-It's not a laughing m-matter."

"I'm laughing..so..hard..I'm going to.." Maka is wheezing for air.

"B-Breathe!" Crona turns to her, that pout falling showing his concern for her as he grabs a hold of her. "D-Don't die! I-I was lying when I said I didn't care!"

Maka tackles him, pinning the boy to the ground with his hands above his head.

"..You..are just to much.." Maka wheezes..a smile on her face. "I couldn't help messing with you..Your just..so cute."

Crona blushes darkly as she rubs his cheek but he moves his face away from her and pouts.

"Aw are you mad at me?" Maka tilts her head, her laughter finally stopping.

Crona doesn't look at her, that pout staying but she can see his eyes giving in to her.

"Don't be like that.." Maka leans down on his chest so she's looking up at him.

Crona still doesn't look at her..but his face is getting darker.

Maka grabs his chin gently and turns his face towards her..Crona is still trying not to look at her..but she can tell by how his eyes are flickering that it's hard.

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, her fingers getting tangled up in his pink locks.

At first Crona doesn't do anything..

But soon his lips are moving against hers just as softly..his hands finding their way to her shoulders.

The wind gently breezes past them..moving their hair out of their faces as their tongues caress each other.

It's a slow kiss..a nice kiss.

Maka pulls away out of breath, her green orbs looking into his blue ones..

They're half lidded..but not with lust..

With that emotion she doesn't understand.

"Forgive me?" Maka gives him a smile.

"..Y-Yes.." Crona sighs as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Y-Your lucky I love you.."

"Apparently. "Maka chuckles as she rubs her nose against his..wiggling it.

The boy smiles and wiggles his against hers, his hand finding it's way into her hand.

They stay here like this a moment..just enjoying each other's warmth and the breeze of the wind.

"T-This is nice.." Crona sighs in contentment as he draws circles into her shoulders.

"It is." Maka hums as she nuzzles her head into his chest. "I wonder what's taking Ragnarok so long.."

"I-I don't know.." She can hear the frown in his voice. "I-I hope he didn't run into some trouble with the town's people..t-they might be able to feel him now because he's stronger.."

"I doubt that." Maka grunts as she gets off the boy, looking towards the town. "Ragnarok can handle himself..I think he's hiding from us just to be a jack ass."

"S-Sounds like him.." Crona mumbles as he hugs his knees to his chest. "H-He didn't seem to happy with a date.."

"I think he likes the idea..he just has to be an ass about it." Maka grunts as she looks over at Crona. "..Are you still scared?"

"O-Of going in the town?" When Maka nods he hugs his knees closer to his chest. "..M-Maybe a little..I-It's been so long..I-I don't know what's going to happen..a-and there's so much I don't know..i-it's just..scary.."

"It's going to be ok." Maka puts a hand on his knee and smiles warmly at him. "Nothing's going to happen and if something does, me and Ragnarok won't let anything happen to you."

"..I-I know.." Crona gives her a smile but she still sees that fear there.

"There's nothing to be afraid of-"

"_Boo mother fuckers!"_ A unfamiliar voice booms behind them causing Crona to scream and Maka to tense.

Before she can turn around, pale arms wrap around her, holding her head in a choker hold.

"Give me all your money.." The voice growls in her ear, his pale arm tightening.

"Get off ass hole!" Maka snaps as she elbows him in the side.

He lets go of her but for some reason..she feels he let go of her because he wanted to rather then her hit.

Maka and Crona turn quickly with glares on their faces..

Only for it to fall.

"You bitches' faces are priceless." This boy chuckles darkly..

Maka blinks.

She's never seen this person before.. with his green eyes and his choppy black hair..wearing a black shirt with a skull and some knuckle braces..

But he's smiling at her smugly..and it's so familiar..

"Ragnarok?" Maka and Crona both speak in disbelief.

"Fuck yeah it's me." His grin grows only to fall slightly when he looks down at his body. "Not as good looking as me but whatever. It will have to fucking do."

"You were able to possess someone else?" Maka blinks at this stranger..but it's really Ragnarok.

"Yup, thanks to that fucking potion." He smirks looking down at his pale hands..and he frowns slightly. "This bitch needs to tan or something. God he's almost as fucking pale as Crona!"

"H-Hey!" Crona huffs. "T-There's nothing wrong with being pale."

"Keep telling yourself that." He grunts.

They're silent for a moment.

"So..y-you..got another body?" Crona frowns slightly. "W-Why?"

"Do I need a fucking reason?" He glares darkly at him.

"W-Well..yeah."

"It doesn't matter." Maka cuts in when she sees Ragnarok's eyes flash. "It's cool this way really, we can all be together with out anyone being left out.." She looks over at the raven haired boy. "That's why you did it didnt you?"

Ragnarok blinks at her smile.

"I fucking did it for myself." He growls and looks away from her. "Not you bitch."

Crona gives him a look.

"Whatever." Maka grabs Crona's hand then she grabs Ragnarok's.

Though the raven haired boy looks so pissed off..he doesn't take his hand from hers..

He holds it firmly.

"Let's go!" Maka cheers as she starts to walk, leading the other two boys towards the town. "Time for our date! I think we should eat first.."

"Of fucking course." Ragnarok grunts. "And you had a big ass breakfast. You put a fucking obese person to shame."

"R-Ragnarok to be fair that w-was awhile ago." Crona looks over at the other boy as they walk into the town..he grips Maka's arm in fear as they past people.

"It was fucking three hours ago!"

"Three hours to many." Maka gives him a goofy smile just to piss him off.

"Bitch stop that." His eye twitches, his eyes flashing as he grips her hand tighter.

"M-Maka where are we going?..a-and I think people are looking at us.." Crona whispers the last part..Maka feeling him tense up.

She looks around as they walk..

And indeed everyone is looking at them..some staring while others just giving curious glances..

It's obvious the reason for their staring

She's holding the hands of two boys.

Not because she's a witch.

They give her disapproving looks..and she knows all to well how they're mumbling things about her.

But she doesn't care.

This is her family.

Both these boys are hers.

Crona's trembling dies down as he sees the way they're looking at her..not him..her.

Ragnarok's and Crona's eyes flash a bit..They're starting to get pissed off.

Maka just keeps leading them threw the town, ignoring their looks and the words they're speaking about her.

"Don't even let them get to you." Maka keeps her gaze straight. "People will say what they want to say. I'm use to this."

"I don't give a shit." Ragnarok growls as he gives a group of people his middle finger when they pointed at her. "We aren't even doing anything. They're fucking pissing me off."

"Y-Yeah." Crona gives another group his middle finger.

Both boys defending her with their fingers.

"It's ok. I really don't care." Maka gives them a reassuring smile. "..Where do you guys want to eat?"

"A-Any where you want to..I-I'm not good with decisions.." Crona looks over at her.

"Anywhere that has fucking cheese burgers." Ragnarok looks down at his stomach..that hopeful look in his eyes again.

"_Ohhh_..I know where we are going to eat.." Maka's eyes get wide and she stops. "..I can't believe I haven't thought of this before.."

"W-What?" Crona tilts his head.

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"There's a place I know that's legendary..it has the best burgers around..and it's granted to put a smile on your face..it's the perfect place to eat for our date!"

"O-Oh wow legendary!" Crona beams at her.

"What is it?' T.G.I.F?'" Ragnarok raises an eye brow.

"Nope."

"Ohh..I-Is it 'Ruby Tuesdays'?"

"Crona 'Ruby Tuesdays' sucks ass." Ragnarok grunts. "No your probably thinking about 'Famous Dave's'"

"Wrong again."

"Oh fuck I know! 'Five guys'! That place is the shit!"

"No."

"No?" Ragnarok blinks.

"Even better."

Croan and Ragnarok can't help but raise an eye brow at the odd smile on her face.

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ragnarok screeches as his eyes take in the golden arches before him and the big M on the building. "Fucking McDonald's?! We get out of the mansion and you pick fucking McDonald's to eat? And you fucking said it was better then 'Five guys'! Yeah right bitch!"

"McDonald's is awesome." Maka flips her hair in his face getting his eye to twitch. "Don't hate."

"Bitch I'm not hating on shit! 'Five guys' is so much fucking better." He growls, his grip on her hand tighting causing her to yelp.

"I-I like McDonald's too." Crona sticks up for Maka, looking over at the other boy. "T-Two against one."

"Crona shut the hell up! I don't give a shit how many there are you-"

"Come on Ragnarok.._Ba da bababa I'm loving it~."_ Maka smirks as says this close to his face.

"Btich get out of my face."

"Better watch out for those toilets Ragnarok..we might lose you."

"I'm really going to beat the shit out of you."

"W-What?" Crona raises an eye brow looking at her. "W-Why would we lose him?..W-Would he fall in? O-Oh god that would be horrible!"

"Oh he'll fall in alright." Maka hums getting her a dark glare from the boy. "Then we'll have to flush him down the toilet."

"Bitch I'll flush you down a fucking toilet!"

"H-How is that even possible?!" Crona tugs at his hair in distress.

"It's very possible Crona. Did you know 5 out of 10 people get flushed down the toilet while using it? It's a world wide problem now. Your more likely to die on the toilet then a car crash now a days."

"O-Oh god! I-I can't deal with this! I-I don't want to get flushed down the toilet Maka! and..o-oh no..I t-think I have to go!" Crona crosses his legs, and bites his lip, a panic shaking his eyes.

"If you use a toilet..you have a 50% chance of dying."

"You better go in the fucking bushes." Ragnarok can't help his smirk. "Be a part of the 'Go green' movement."

Maka sneakers under her breath at that.

"G-Gah! 50%! That's l-like half! I-I'll have half a life if I use the toilet!" Crona bites his lip hard as he squeezes his legs together tightly..he's eyeing a bush. "A-Are people really using the bathroom in bushes now?"

"Hell yeah, they don't want to fucking die."

"The world is your bathroom Crona." Maka tries to keep a straight face but it's so hard. "Go green!"

"G-Gah the whole world?! T-That's a big bathroom!" Crona's eyes get wide as he tugs at his hair. "A-And I don't want to live on a bathroom Maka!"

"Crona just hurry up and take a piss." Ragnarok grunts. "Are you going green or are you trying your luck out on the toilet?"

"..A-Are you sure this is normal?" Crona looks between them.

"Totally."

"Sure."

"O-Ok..this bush is going to be my bathroom..y-you guys can't look ok?.." When they nod at him, he turns arond and walks over to the bush.

In the back of Maka's mind..she's thinking he's really not going to do it..

But she's chuckling now..and so is Ragnarok..

God they're evil.

She hears Crona unzip his pants..and then there's a sound of water hitting the leaves of the bush..

But it isn't water..

And to make all this so much worse..

Crona wasn't aware that where he was standing..was open to the veiw to the people eating in McDonald's.

Maka and Ragnarok are laughing so hard..Maka has to hold on to the raven haird boy so she doesn't fall..

But when Crona comes back to them, they stop laughing.

"O-Ok I took care of business..l-lets go in McDonald's now..I-I need to wash my hands."

Maka and Ragnarok nod..knowing full well if they would speak they would bust out laughing.

The three walk towards the building together..and walk in.

Everyone is staring at them with their mouths still open in disbelief.

"..Sunny did I just see you drop your breeches out there?" A old man at the front door pokes Crona in the stomach with his cane.

"G-Gah you saw that?! I-I'm sorry! I-I was just going green!" Crona tenses when he sees everyone looking at him. "S-Sorry everyone..i-it's just I didn't want to die by getting flushed down the toilet..y-you know that's been such a b-big problem now a days..s-so I went green."

Everyone is just staring at this boy..with the same expression...

Is this guy for real?

Maka is laughing into Ragnarok's shoulder now..

Oh god no way.

"...What ever your on, tell your supplier I want some too sunny." The old man gives him a toothless grin before he hobbles away.

"H-Huh?" Crona looks at him confused..it grows when he sees Maka and Ragnarok both laughing. "W-What are you-"

"Crona go and watch your fucking hands. Don't be dirty."

"G-Gah! I-I was going to!" Crona runs over into the bathroom..

When he's gone Ragnarok and Maka crack up.

"...Do..you think we were to mean this time?" Maka looks over at him trying to calm down.

"Nah, he's fine." Ragnarok still chuckles.

"Should we tell him?"

"I'm not fucking telling him."

"I-Im back." Crona comes back to them, a smile on his face. "I-I warned the people in the bathroom not to use the toilets! I-I'm saving lives today!"

"Oh your a hero Crona." Ragnarok smirks.

"Crona there's something I have to tell you."

"W-What is it?" Crona tilts his head at her, those bright eyes looking into hers.

"While you were in the bathroom the president of the United States made an announcement..he says it's safe to use the toilets again..they fixed them." Maka gives him a sheepish smile.

"O-Oh good." Crona puts a hand to his heart and lets out a sigh of relief. "L-Let me tell them the good news-"

"Nah, lets get some food." Maka grabs him by the arm and drags him over to the line.

Ragnarok is still chuckling about the whole thing.

"Can I..help you?" The man at the counter gives them a weird look. "Hey arent' you that kid I just saw-"

"I want two McChickens with a large fry and a coke." Maka grunts, cutting him off.

"I-I'll take the same thing I-I guess."

"And I'll have a big mac but keep the fucking pickles." Ragnarok snaps the last part.

The man looks at them all for a moment before he sighs and types it in.

"That will be 19.95."

They freeze.

"Uh..one moment please."Maka smiles at the man to turn to look at the other two boys. "Shit we don't have money!"

"That's not really true.." Ragnarok smirks as he digs into the boy's pocket and brings out a wallet.

Maka blinks..oh yeah.

"Alright cool so we do have money." Maka grunts as Ragnarok pulls the money from the boy's wallet and gives it to this man. "When you let go of this kid he's going to be so pissed."

"I don't fucking care." Ragnarok chuckles darkly. "This money isnt' his anyway. This isn't even his wallet. He stole it."

"Well damn, karma's a bitch." Maka laughs with him.

"Here's your food." The man at the front puts down a tray with all their food on it as he gives Crona a look. "..And if you have to use the bathroom..we have one right over there ok?"

"O-Oh I know." Crona gives him a small smile. "T-Thank you but I already went."

"..Yeah..I know." The man pushes the tray closer to the three. "Have a nice day."

"You two~." Maka grunts as she takes the tray and walks away from him, Crona following her with a look of confusion and Ragnarok following her with a smirk on his face.

She sets the tray down on a table with a booth near a window..Maka likes to be able to look outside when she eats.

"I'll be right back." She grabs the two empty cups on the tray and turns to fill them up when Crona grabs her wrist, looking up at her with big eyes.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To get us our drinks." Maka smiles at him before she looks over at Ragnarok. "..Are you sure you didn't want a drink?"

"I don't need a fucking drink." The raven haired boy grunts as he gets into the booth, taking the seat by the window.

"Hey ass hole that's my spot."

"I got here first." He gives her a smirk. "So it's my spot."

"M-Maka can I go with you?" Crona tilts his head at her.

He's acting like she's leaving to somewhere awesome...but in reality she's just walking two feet over to the soda machine.

"If you want." She takes his hand and looks back over at Ragnarok. "We'll be back."

The raven haired boy just waves them off so she leaves.

This McDonald's is actually pretty nice..a lot better then the one in her old town. It's very clean here, the floors look like they have just been mopped. It's pretty big too..it's one of those McDonald's that almost seem like it could be a real restaurant. It has nice red wallpaper..in general it's just nice.

Crona clings to her as they past a couple of booths..

They're all empty.

Maka guesses after the whole 'Go green' incident, everyone kinda just left when they figured out the three were staying to eat.

It's better they left anyway.

"So is it weird seeing Ragnarok in someone else's body?" Maka askes as they get to the soda machine and she fills the first cup up with ice.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona frowns slighty..his gaze shifting. "H-He's never done this before..I-I guess he's never been able to..."

"Does it bother you then?" Maka fills the cup up with coke before filling the second cup up with ice.

"..A little." Crona rubs his arm as he looks away from her. "I-I'm just..I-If he can take over other people..t-then he doesn't need me anymore..a-and he could-"

"This is only temporary." Maka looks over at him. "Ragnarok still needs you Crona. This potion has just made him stronger then he usually is..He didn't take over this boy just because he didn't want to use you..he wanted to make it so all three of us could be together..If he took you over you wouldn't really be able to enjoy this, and if he didn't take you over he would probably have felt left out.."

"R-Ragnarok doesn't really seem to care about us being together.." Crona eyes the raven haired boy who is glaring out of the window. "..H-He doesn't look happy either."

"He never looks happy even when he is." Maka smiles. "Don't worry about it."

"O-Ok.." Crona takes the cup from her when she handed it to him nervously before they walk back to their table.

"What took you so fucking long?" Ragnarok snaps right when they get to the table.

"Traffic." Maka grunts as she takes her seat next to him then Crona takes his seat next to her. "What? You didn't start eating yet?"

"No because I have self control unlike some people." He grunts back as he reaches over and grabs his big mac and unwraps it.

"Hey I have plenty of self control." Maka gives him a challenging look as she starts to unwrap her food.

"You'll probably eat all your food in a fucking second."

"M-Mm this is good!" Crona cheers causing the two to look over at the boy who is nibbling on his McChicken.

"Hell yeah Crona." Maka smirks. "McChickens are fucking good and they're only a dollar. Now that's smart eating."

"Big mac's are better." Ragnarok looks down at his sandwich..but he hasn't even touched it yet.

"I have to agree with you on that one but they're not as cheap as the McChicken."

"G-Guys..I-I think..I-I think I love McDonald's." Crona's eyes sparkle a little causing Maka to chuckle and Ragnarok to raise an eye brow.

"Who doesn't?"

"Stop being fucking weird Crona it's just a sandwich-"

"I-It's not _just_ a sandwich!" Crona looks over at Ragnarok, looking offended. "The McChicken is genius! T-This taste so good and-"

"McChickens go straight to your ass." The raven haried boy smirks at how Crona's face falls.

"W-What?"

"Don't listen to him Crona. The McChicken doesn't just go to your ass."

"O-Oh ok thats-"

"All food just goes to your ass."

"G-Gah! Don't tell me that!" Crona pulls at his hair. "I-It doesn't need to get any bigger!"

"You can fucking say that again."

"I don't know Crona." She gives him a wink as she takes a bite out of her McChicken. "The bigger the better~"

"N-No!" Crona shakes his head but his eyes fall on the McChicken he's holding and a conflicted look comes to his face. "..I-I know I shouldn't but..I-I can't not eat this..I-It's too good!"

Crona takes another bite out of his food causing Maka to chuckle a little.

New people start to come in and get their food.

Ragnarok closes his eyes..and takes deep breaths.

He nods to himself..seemly ready for something as he opens his eyes and looks down at his sandwich.

The raven haired boy can't help but to blink..

A piece of his sandwich is gone..teeth marks in the bun.

Ragnarok looks over at Maka to see her chewing on something, her cheeks puffed up.

Her eyes meet his and she stops chewing.

"..Did you fucking take a bite out of my big mac?" Ragnarok growls, his eyes narrowing. " I swear if you fucking-"

Maka points a finger up to singal to give her minture as she chews.

The raven haired boy's eye is twitching as she keeps chewing..making him wait.

Maka swallows.

"No, I didn't take a bite of your sandwich. Jeez Ragnarok what kind of person do you take me for?"

"Bitch I know you fucking took a bite out of my big mac! You just swallowed it!"

"No, no I just swallowed some of my McChicken."

"Yeah right! Then how the hell is some of my big mac missing when I haven't even taken my first bite yet?!"

"How am I suppose to know?" Maka grunts. "It's not my fault you can't remember eating your own food..Jeez Ragnarok slow down a little and you'll be able to taste your food-"

"Bitch I know you fucking took a bite out of my big mac!" Ragnarok growls as he grabs her by the neck and starts to shake her. "And I want to hear that dirty little mouth say it!"

"I didn't eat your fucking big mac!" Maka spats. "Damn Ragnarok it's just food..and you call me a fat ass-"

"Bull shit! I know you fucking took a bite out of my big mac! Your the fucking fat ass!"

Maka continues to deny it while Ragnarok growls at her and shakes her..

Crona is in his own little world..enjoying his McChicken, his eyes still sparkling as he mumbles about how good this is.

Needless to say..the three make an odd sight.

People can't help but to look over at them and raise an eye brow.

"Alright you want to fucking be that way? Then lets see how you like it!" Ragnarok lets go of her and grabs her McChicken, taking a bite out of it.

Maka's mouth drops as she stares at the boy as he chews..

"You son of a bitch!" Maka roars as she grabs his sandwich. "You want to eat other's people's food? That's not cool man!"

"You fucking ate mine first!" Ragnarok grabs her wrist trying to stop her from taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"I didn't eat your fucking big mac!"

"Bull shit!"

The people's eyes that are watching get big as Maka and Ragnarok wrestle each other..each trying to stop the other person from eating their food..

They both look pissed off.

In the middle of all this..Crona hasn't done anything but nibble and praise his McChicken..

That's when Maka accidently knocks it out of his hand..sending the boy's sandwhich flying..

Crona watches with large eyes as his McChicken hits the hard, unforgiving floor..

"M-McChicken?" His eyes get watery and he sniffles.

Soon his sadness changes to anger as he glares over at the two still fighting.

"_Stop it!"_

Ragnarok and Maka pause in their fighting to look over at Crona..both surprised by his sharp tone.

"Y-You two should be ashamed of yourselves..w-we came here to have a good meal together..a-and look what your fighting has caused." Crona motions over to his fallen food. "Y-You hurt my McChicken in the process..n-now tell me was it really worth it?"

Maka blinks as she looks down at the McChicken on the floor.

"..Aw I'm sorry Crona."

"It's not that fucking serious." Ragnarok's eye twitches. "And she fucking ate my food first!"

"You can have mine Crona." Maka gives him the McChicken she hasn't touched.

The pinked haired boy's expression changes as he stares at the sandwich with wide eyes before looking at her.

"D-Do you mean it?"

"Yes-"

"O-Oh Maka!" Crona throws his arms around her in a quick hug before he takes the sandwich from her, his eyes sparkling at it. "T-Thank you so much!"

"No problem, could I have a bite though-"

"_M-My McChicken!"_ Crona hisses at her, his eyes getting a odd look to them as he pulls the sandwich away from her when she reached out to it.

"Alright your McChicken." Maka puts her hands up in defeat, her eyes a bit wide.

Crona just upwraps the sandwich and starts to eat.

"Well damn. You better not touch his McChicken." Ragnarok gives Crona a look before he grabs his sandwich and for the first time takes a bite out of it..

Maka catches his frown right away..

"Ragnarok-"

The raven haired boy suddenly puts a arm around her waist, gripping her side tighty before he takes another bite of his sandwich.

This time his breath hitches.

"..It's fucking you.." Ragnarok looks over at her with his eyes slightly widen.

"What do you mean?" Maka raises an eye brow at him.

Ragnarok just stares at her a moment before he looks away to eat his sandwich..he closes his eyes..and if she could describe his expression in one word.

It would be pleasure.

"..I-I'm sorry Maka.." Crona puts a timid arm around her shoulder, Maka noticing the McChicken is gone. "..I-I don't know what came over me..McChickens are powerful stuff.."

"Apparently." She chuckles as she gives him a peck on the nose causing him to blush. "It's fine. I get crazy when it comes to my food too."

By this point everyone in McDonald's is watching them..and now they're all giving her that look..

Because both of these boy's have their arm around her.

Maka hears them start to talk but she doesn't care.

"What the fuck they looking at." Ragnaork snaps after he finished his sandwich and notice everyone looking at them now.

"..I-I don't think they like us touching Maka.." Crona frowns slightly at all the dirty looks Maka is getting.

"But we're not fucking doing anything." He sends a woman a glare when she wrinkled her nose in their direction. "..If they want to fucking stare and talk, lets fucking give them a reason to."

"What are you-"

Ragnarok cuts her off by turning her head towards him and closing the distance bettween their lips, clashing his against hers.

She hears some people gasp but she's to caught up with the feel of this boy..

His kiss is firm and his tongue is being shoved down her throat..

She feels a piece of metal brush against her tongue when she rubs her's against his..

It causes her to groan into his mouth..tongue pericings are too hot.

It doesn't register with Maka that she's really kissing some guy she doesn't know..but Ragnarok has contol.

She's kissing Ragnarok.

And it feels so good.

Maka grabs his face and he grips her waist tighter as his tongue skillfully works the inside of her mouth..she can feel his face get hotter under her palms.

"H-Hey!" Crona grabs Maka and pulls her away from the other boy, he's glaring at him. "M-Mine!"

"Don't you mean ours?" Ragnarok growls as he grabs her waist tighter and forces her over..

Soon both boy's are pressed against her..she barely has room to breathe.

"I'm both of yours!" Maka pushes them both off, looking between them. "Don't fight now. We're on a date..keep it cool."

"Y-Yeah keep it cool Ragnarok."

"Bitch shut the fuck up, your the one who's getting your panties in a bunch."

"Guys." Maka groans.

"..S-Sorry Maka."

"I'm not fucking sorry."

Crona and Ragnarok glare at each other.

"..Will you look at that.." Maka hums as she picks up the vase at their table with a fake flower in it. "Now this is classy."

She takes a whiff of it causing both boys to look at her.

"Ah..the fresh smell of plastic."

"Bitch stop being fucking weird."

"Take a whiff Ragnarok. It smells _awfully_ good." She waves it in his face.

"I'm not fucking-"

"I-I'll smell it Maka." Crona gives Ragnarok a look. "I-I'm not a butt face like Ragnarok."

"Crona I'm about to knock the shit out of you."

_"Ohhhh you won't do it!"_ Crona's eyes get odd as he screeches at the other boy. "I'm sitting right here but your not going to do anything. Your all talk and no-"

"That's it!" Ragnarok tackles Crona, which in turn causes Maka to be throw under the boy as the two boys fight each other..

The boy's crotch is in her face as he struggles with Crona who's trying to hit him with the tray.

Maka is just stuck there..and really she doesn't want to move.

Everyone is watching with large eyes..and some are recording this.

Ragnarok punches Crona in the face causing the boy's eyes to steady and the tray to fly out of his hands..

It hits a old lady in the back of the head causing her to fall forward into a open trash can.

"Grand ma!" A little kid cries.

..Needless to say the three got kicked out of McDonald's.

* * *

"O-Ow.." Crona winces as Maka puts a ice pack over the boy's black eye.

"I'm sorry Crona..I would just heal you but I don't know if it's a good idea to use my powers.." Maka gives him a sheepish smile as she rubs his cheek gently.

"I-It's ok Maka..it's not your fault I have this." Crona sends a glare at Ragnarok who is leaning against the wall next to the bench he's sitting on only to wince.

"You fucking asked for it." Ragnarok grunts, glaring right back.

"Look this is both your faults." Maka sighs as she runs a hand threw her hair. "Can we get threw the rest of today with out you two fighting? Please? I want to enjoy this.."

Crona's glare falls as he looks at her..but Ragnarok's doesn't.

"..I-I'll try my best.." Crona holds the ice pack on his eye a moment longer before he takes it off. "I-I think I'm alright..l-lets go."

Maka grabs his hand before she reaches out her other one for Ragnarok to take.

She thinks he's about to be difficult but he actually immediately walks over to her and takes her hand..his grip almost hurts but that's ok.

"So lets walk around and look at the shops they have here." Maka smiles at the two as she leads them back to where all the small shops are. "Does this guy have anymore money Ragnarok?"

"Yeah, about 40 bucks. "Ragnarok grunts. "Not fucking much at all."

"It's somehting though." Maka looks at all the display windows of the shops as they past them-

She stops in her tracks.

"M-Maka?" Crona raises an eye brow at her only to wince at his black eye.

"I want it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ragnarok looks over at her and realizes she's staring at something.

The two boys follow her gaze..only to look at what looks to be a tattoo pallor, in the window are pictures of people with different piercings..monroe, nose, tongue-

Before they can ask anymore questions Maka quickly pulls them into the shop.

"How much for a tongue piercing?" She runs up to the front desk and slams her hands down on it.

"..Uh 30 dollors?" The woman at the front blinks at the girl in front of her that is panting slightly.

"A t-tongue piercing?" Crona gets a confused look.

Ragnarok just gives her a look..he doesn't say anything.

"I want one!" Maka looks over at the raven haired boy." Give me your money!"

"Bitch are you sure about this? This will take pretty much all the money we have left-"

"I want it!" Maka gives him a look..a look like a kid would give a parent when they want a new toy.

"I'll have to see some ID." The woman looks at Maka.

Maka's face falls only for a moment before she whispers something to Ragnarok.

He gives her the boy's wallet and she takes out the license in side.

Maka turns and says a low chant before she turns around and gives her the license.

"So your name's Maka?" The woman hums as she looks over the card..Maka's spell changing it to her own infromation. "Here you go, everything seems to be in order."

Maka takes it and hands her the money.

"Go in the room in the back and a piercer will be with you shortly."

"M-Maka what is a piercing?" Crona frowns slightly as the three walk down a hallway. "I-It sounds painful.."

"A piercing is when you make a hole in your skin and put jewelry in it."

"G-Gah! W-Why would you want that? A-And on your tongue! I-It's going to hurt Maka!"

"Tongue piercings don't hurt." Ragnarok suddenly grunts, his eyes getting this far away look.

Maka looks over at him before she opens the door to the room they're suppose to wait in..

It's nice and clean, with a chair in the middle of it with some paper on it.

Maka walks up to it and takes her seat on it..Ragnarok standing on her left and Crona on her right.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Crona looks nervous.

"Yeah it's going to be fine." Maka smiles at him reassuringly.

"..It's going to be a quick pinch." Ragnarok stares off into space. "I think..the worse part is the clamp..it happens so fucking fast."

Maka can tell by the why the skin of his cheek is moving that he's moving around his tongue..feeling the piercing on it.

"C-Clamp?" Crona gulps. "O-Oh god they're going to clamp your tongue?!"

"It's not going to be bad Crona." Maka grabs his hand. "I'll be fine."

That's when the door opens.

"Sorry about the wait.." A young girl walks in, her long black hair trailing behind her in a pony tail, a soft smile on her face as her dark eyes fall on Maka. "My name is Tsubaki and I'm going to be your piercer."

"Sweet." Maka smirks as she walks in and puts on some gloves.

"Have you ever gotten a piercing before?"

"Nope this is my first time."

"Bold aren't we?" Tsubaki chuckles as she grabs a packet and opens it, taking out a needle. "I have to say you have good taste in piercings..I got mine done a couple years back and I still don't regret it. It adds a nice touch and.." The girl turns to look at Maka and her eyes widen a bit. "..And it will add just the right touch with your baby face..and.." She blushes slightly as she looks away to prepare the needle. "..It's going to look good."

"Y-Your not going to hurt her are you?" Crona looks at her with big eyes when he catches sight of the needle.

"Well I have to in order to pierce her tongue but I promise I'll be quick and try to make it as less painful as possible." She gives Crona a soft smile as she walks up to Maka with the clamp in her hand.

"You better be ready bitch." Ragnarok grunts as he grabs her hand, his grip on her tight.

"I'll be fine." Maka grunts.

"Now stick your tongue out as far as it will go."

Maka does this but it's a bit of struggle..her tongue is short.

"You look fucking constipated bitch." Ragnarok chuckles at her face getting him a middle finger from Maka and a look from Crona.

Tsubaki takes a antiseptic wipe and cleans her tongue with it.

"Your going to feel a pinch." Tsubaki warns before she clamps her tongue and pulls it out sightly more.

Ok..this kinda hurts.

The dark haired girl studies her tongue a moment before she gets a marker and marks where she's going to pierce.

Crona is getting more tense by the moment..a worry in his blue eyes as he watches the other girl work on Maka.

"Ready?"

Maka can't talk so she just slightly nods..she closes her eyes so she doesn't have to look at the needle.

"Y-Your not going to use that long needle are you?" She hears Crona gasp.

"I have to, don't worry I have a cork to stop the needle going any farther then it needs to be."

"Crona just shut the fuck up and let her do her job."

Maka feels her tongue be pulled out more..

"One..two.." Maka knows she's drooling now but she doesn't care..her body is tense..waiting for this. " Three."

She feels a quick pinch..but that's it.

"It's in!"

Maka opens her eyes to see the long needle sticking out of her tongue..

Crona looks pale..like he's about to pass out.

Ragnarok is staring at it with that far away look in his eyes.

.All Maka can think of is..

This looks fucking awesome.

"Now I just need to put the jewelry in.." Tsubaki takes a plain steel colored bar-bell and replaces the needle with it, screwing the ball on the bottom. "You can stick your tongue back in now."

Maka does so, well aware of the piece of jewelry in her tongue..

It doesn't really hurt but it feels weird.

"Now it's going to swell a bit so please be careful and use ice to help with that. Don't eat solid food for a couple of days and keep from kissing for at least 10 days-"

"What about sucking dick?" Maka grunts causing Crona to squeak and Tsubaki to blush.

"..A-At least wait 10 days for that too." The girl puts a hand over her nose.

"Bitch won't be able to wait." Ragnarok grunts as he smirks at the glare he gets from Maka. "She has no self control."

"Y-Yes she does." Crona glares at the other boy. "F-Fuck you Ragnarok."

"..Wait a minute.." Tsubaki's eyes get wide as she looks between the three..seeing how they both are holding her hand..and the glares the two boys are giving each other. "..Are you guys..all in relationship?"

"We're not really going out but you could say we're in a relationship." Maka looks at her.

Tsubaki blinks..the girl staring at them blankly.

She looks at Ragnarok..then Maka..then Crona..

That's when Maka sees the blood that is dripping from her nose.

"S-Sorry u-um have a nice day!" Tsubaki tries to cover her nose with her hand, her face so red as she runs out of the room. "Omg so hot! I can't even handle that! They're all together so does that mean..they..him..and her..and him! Omg!"

The girl wheezes this last part out when she's out of the room..and Maka guesses she thinks they can't hear her.

They all look at each other.

"W-What is she talking about?" Crona raises an eye brow. "D-Do we do what?"

"How does it feel?" Ragnarok studies Maka as she moves her tongue around a bit.

"Alright I guess..but no way in hell i'm waiting to eat solid foods." Maka grunts as she points at her tongue..

The hole heals around the bar of the jewelry, the swelling disappearing completely.

"What a fucking cheater."

"Hey, why suffer when I can just heal it myself?"

"I-I think she's still talking about us.." Crona frowns slightly.

"I doubt it-"

The door swings open with Tsubaki looking at them with big eyes, her face red.

"I have to know..are you three really all together? so you two boys-"

"Fuck no." Ragnarok cuts her off.

"They kind of just mess with me if you know what I mean. I connect the-"

"Connect? Just y-you?" Tsubaki's eyes get wider. "S-So they don't have a problem with sharing you?"

"I-I do.." Crona grabs her arm giving Ragnarok a look.

"Crona don't fucking start that again! I'll give you another fucking black eye." Ragnarok growls as he grabs Maka's other arm.

Tsubaki watches with wide eyes as the two boy's go back and forth..Maka getting squished between both their chests.

"She was all mine before you came along." Crona's eyes are getting weird again. "I'll always be_ first_ Ragnarok."

The pink haired boy grabs her by the chin and pushes his lips against hers..

It's a soft kiss but soon she's pulled away from him by strong hands.

"You might have came first but I'm fucking better." Ragnarok pulls her into a rough kiss..their tougue rings clanking together.

Tsubaki is having a nose bleeding problem at this point.

"No your not!" Crona screeches as he grabs Maka and pulls her against his chest. "You might be able to kiss her but I can kiss her with my own body not-"

Ragnarok punches Crona in the face again casuing the boy to stumble back and his eyes to steady again.

"..To much..to much.." Tsubaki lets out a squeal before she falls to the floor, her eyes closed with blood slowly streaming down her nose..causing a small puddle.

"..Did we fucking kill her?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow as Maka touches her with her foot.

"Ow my e-eyes!" Crona wines as he holds a hand over his other eye.

"..Let's get out of here.." Maka grabs both their hands and they quickly leave the room leaving a unconscious Tsubaki on the floor..

The raven haired girl has a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

"Ow!" Crona pouts as Maka takes off the ice pack from his new black eye.

"Why do you guys have to do this." Maka sighs as she sets the ice pack next to Crona.

"I-It was Ragnarok! He started it!"

"Bitch I didn't start anything but i'll fucking finish it." Ragnarok glares at him from the wall he's leaning on, holding out his fist as a warning.

"I-I don't even have any eyes left!" Crona pouts and winces.

"You have a fucking nose."

"No more fighting." Maka scolds as she turns Crona so he's looking at her. "..I'm going to heal you because well, I used by power for myself back at the tattoo shop so..I don't think healing you will hurt.."

Maka leans in and gently kisses both his eyes..

Crona hisses slightly but soon his body relaxes as his eyes go back to normal..the pain fading away.

"Better?"

"Y-Yeah..t-thank you Maka.." Crona blushes as he gives her a smile.

"Are you two fucking done?" Ragnarok glares at them. "What the fuck we going to do now? You got your fucking tongue pierced and we fucking ate so now what?"

"I don't know..why don't we go to the wishing well? I heard some people talking about that at McDonalds. "Maka grabs Crona's hand then Ragnarok's.

"That sounds gay."

"T-The wishing well sounds like fun." Crona rubs his thumb gently against her hand..

Ragnarok doesn't say anthing but he sends Crona a glare..and he tightens his grip on her hand.

"They said something about it being around the shoe store..so it should be right around the corner.." Maka smiles to herself as she leads the two boys.

The three turn a corner..and Maka sees the small well in the middle of a group of stores..

People are gathered around it, talking and throwing coins into the well.

Ragnarok looks pissed off again as they walk up to the well..both Crona and Maka are beaming.

"..Here's the fucking wallet. I'm not doing this shit." The raven haired boy growls as he hands Maka the wallet a bit roughly and walks away to lean against the wall of a building.

Maka blinks at the other boy..at the way he's glaring at her..no, he's glaring behind her..he's glaring at Crona.

She sighs a bit but turns her attention back to the well.

"S-So what do we do?" Crona tilts his head at her..his body seems more relaxed now that Ragnarok isn't so close.

"You take a coin and make a wish before you throw it in. "She smiles at him. "If you wish hard enough..they say your wish will come true."

"W-Wow.." Crona's eyes get wide as she hands him a coin from the wallet... "W-What should I wish for Maka?"

"Anything that you want Crona." Maka takes a coin out for herself. "Now all you do is wish for what you want while holding the coin..say it in your head and think about what you want as you wish for it."

Maka closes her eyes as she cups the coin..

Crona watches her before he follows her movements.

Because of this it's unknown to the two what's going on behind them..but someone is keeping watch.

A red headed boy has been staring at Maka for some time now..at first his face was blank..but soon a smug smile came to his lips as he looks her up and down..his eyes staying on her behind way to long to even be pulled off as a accidental glance.

Soon this boy is saying something to his friend..that smug smile never leaving his face as he points over to her.

They slowly creep towards Maka..both her and Crona still saying their wishes as they come up behind them.

The red haired boy reaches out to grab Maka's ass-..

Only for a crushing hand to stop him.

The boy yelps as he looks over..his eyes meet piercing green ones, and a deep scowl.

"What the fuck you think your doing?" Ragnarok growls as he shoves the other boy into his friend roughly.

"Man yo I wasnt doing anything. You better not fucking shove me like that." The red haired boy puffs up his chest which Ragnarok only raises his eye brow at.

"Leave now before I beat the shit out of you." Ragnarok's eyes narrow. "You don't touch her."

Crona turns around realizing something is going on behind them.

"I'll touch her all I want, you punk ass bitch-"

Ragnarok punches the red haired boy sending him flying back, hitting the ground and rolling.

His nose is twisted in a unnatural position and blood is coming out of it.

Ragnarok just looks at the boy's freind and he runs away..grabbing the red haired boy and taking off.

"W-What was that?" Crona walks up to the other boy and frowns.

"Don't worry about it." Ragnarok grunts, crossing his arms. "Just some ass holes."

"Done." Maka suddely chimes getting both boys to look at her as she throws her coin into the well.

"W-What did you w-wish for Maka?" Crona walks to her right while Ragnarok walks to her left.

"Can't say." Maka smiles over at Crona. "That would ruin it and it wouldn't come true."

"It's not going to come true anyway." Ragnarok grumbles looking down the well with a glare.

"Aren't you going to make a wish Crona?" Maka tilts her head when she sees he still has the coin in his hand.

"I-I already have my dream.." Crona gives her a smile as he grabs her hand. "..M-My wish has already come true."

Maka can't help but to blush at the way he's looking at her..

With that emotion she can't understand.

Ragnarok sees the pink in her cheeks and his glare deepens.

Suddenly the raven haried boy grabs the coin from Crona's hand and throws it down the well.

Maka and Crona look over at him..waiting for him to say something..

But he doesn't.

He just glares.

Maka feels she shouldn't question it.

"Lets go window shopping shall we? I'm not ready to go back to the mansion yet." Maka grabs Ragnarok's hand before she starts to lead the two boy's away from the well.

Crona nods but Ragnarok doesn't do anything.

Maka stops in her tracks as her eyes fall on something on display in one of the store's widows..

She walks up to the glass staring at the bracelet on the manikin hand..

It's a simple piece of jewelry..but it's a charm bracelet..

Maka stares at it with longing..

Her mother use to make her charm bracelets all the time..she use to tell her it was a way to express yourself..

The charms on the bracelet she's looking at are a pair of scissors, a crescent moon, and some others but she can't see them from this angle.

"D-Do you like that Maka?" Crona looks at her as he grips his arm with the other..

With out her realizing she let go of both their hands to put hers against the glass.

"Yeah.." She blushes a bit. "..It just reminds me of some good memories.."

"Do y-you want to get it?"

"..We don't have enough money for it." Maka turns on her heel and starts walking away. "..I have to go the bathroom alright? I'll be back."

Crona and Ragnarok watch her go..the pinked haired boy frowning and the raven haired boy's glare fallen.

"W-We don't have enough?" Crona turns around and presses his forehead to the glass to look at the bracelet..he frowns when he looks at the price. "40 dollars? W-Why is it so expensive?"

"Because suckers like her will buy this shit for this price." Ragnarok grunts but he's looking at the bracelet as well.

"..S-She really looked like she wanted it Ragnarok.." Crona mumbles staring at it. "..D-Did you see that look in her eyes?"

Ragnarok doesn't respond.

"..I-I want to get this for her.." Crona balls his fist up against the glass. "S-She deserves nice things..b-but I don't have any money..I-I can't get her anything..I-I don't have special powers to just poof w-what ever she wants up..I-I don't have anything."

"You have hands." Ragnarok grunts as he looks over at him. "You still can get it for her. You just have to steal it."

"S-Steal?" Crona tenses a bit. "B-But I can't steal either! Y-You know I would mess it up.."

"Yeah you would, that's why I'm fucking helping you." Ragnarok glares away from him when Crona looks at him with surprise.

"R-Really? W-Why would you help _me_ get something for Maka?"

"..Because she fucking wants it." He turns his back on Crona.. "And I don't feel like hearing you bitch about it."

The pink haired boy blinks..before he gives Ragnarok a small smile, a knowing smile.

"T-Thank you Ragnarok."

"Don't fucking thank me. Let's just do this shit." Ragnarok cracks his neck before he looks back at Crona. " I'll create a distraction while you get in and get the bracelet. You better move your ass."

Crona nods as Ragnarok turns his back to him and walks towards the front door of the store..

"..Y-You really do love her don't you?"

The raven haired boy pauses.

Silence falls over them for a moment.

"It's not love." Ragnarok growls before he opens the door to the store. "..I don't know what the fuck it is.."

With that he walks into the building..leaving Crona there to think about his words.

"..Y-You don't know huh?" Crona mumbles before he follows after the raven haired boy. "..B-But I do."

* * *

Maka splashes cold water on her face trying to get rid of the twisting feeling in her stomach.

She doesn't know what's going on..

She was just looking at the bracelet..thinking about her mother..and then..

Everything started hurting.

Her stomach twisted and her head feels crowded..

Static is in her ears and she feels something bubbling up inside her.

A dark feeling of dread is gripping her heart..but she doesn't understand it.

Today hasn't been bad.

Sure Crona and Ragnarok fought a little but for the most part she's had fun..

But now her heart is hurting from the amount of dread she's feeling..

Something's wrong.

Maka reaches for a paper towel and dries her face before she looks into the mirror-

The demon is staring back at her through the mirror..that large smirk ripping out on it's face.

Maka whips around quickly, her fingers twitching ready to fight but..

Nothing's behind her..

"_Poor, poor Maka.."_ A voice coos, sending chills down her spine. "_Your truly all alone and your time is running out isn't it?"_

Maka turns around to see the demon is still in the mirror..yet nothing is behind her.

"Fuck off." She spats as she gives this thing a dark glare.

"_Is that any way to talk to someone who is just trying to be friendly?"_ It smirks at her. _"I can't hurt you girl..not yet. Medusa has changed up the rules of the game..but that doesn't mean that I'm out of it."_

When Maka takes a step back it's smirk falls a bit.

_"I've only come to warn you. Summiting to me will be better for you then what that witch has planned. I may be the god of madness but I'm not cruel. She will take everything away from you..drain you of everything. I will only take your soul my dear but she will take your soul, body, and everything you hold dear."_

"I don't need your fucking concern!" Maka spats, her fingers twitching.

"_Oh don't worry, it's not concern. I just don't want Medusa taking away what is mine."_ Asura smirks before he fades away. "_I'm coming soon..time is running out."_

Maka grips her head as she falls to her knees..

She pants, her eyes wide and shaking.

Eyes appear all around her..staring at her..

The room gets dark and Maka can feel the demon's presence.

That's when she feels a bubbling in her stomach.

Maka lets out a high pitch giggle..and all of the eyes disappear.

She's losing it and she knows it.

If she loses it Asura will come and claim her.

Maka can't lose it.

But she keeps laughing..

Warped images cloud her fragile mind..

Crona being tied up..his blood staining her hands as she rips into him..tearing at his flesh..

_"That's it.."_ That voice coos. "_Let me out..you know you want it.."_

Now she's imagining not just Crona..

But she's seeing a whole bunch of dead bodies..all laying around her..and she's just grinning..and grinning..and grinning.

Maka is rolling around on the bathroom floor she is laughing so hard.

_"Let me out."_

And she almost does in her mad state but..

"_Maka.."_ A soft voice calls for her.

The laughter dies on her lips..the bubbling stopping as she looks over from where she thinks she heard it.

No one is in the bathroom with her but..that voice..it sounded like..

No..it can't be.

Maka pants as she forces herself up..

She needs to get back to the others.

She's about to go crazy.

Maka walks out of the bathroom slowly, her bangs covering her eyes.

As she pasts people..they give her a curious glance but that's it.

And Maka is thankful for this.

She feels like shit right now.

Maka makes it back enough to see the front of the store she left the two boys at..

But she doesn't see them.

Maka takes deep breaths trying to calm down..

Maybe they just went in a store and will be out any moment-

"Hey bitch."

Maka lifts her head at the unfamiliar voice.

A red headed boy is smirking at her..but he isn't alone.

Maka is surrounded by a bunch of people dressed like the red haired boy...in baggy, flashy clothes.

She really doesn't feel like talking to strangers right now..

So she doesn't say anything.

"Where's your little boy friend? We want to have a talk with him."

Maka doesn't respond.

"I'm asking you nicely. If you don't talk I'm going to have to beat it out of you."

She still doesn't respond, she doesn't do anything.

Her mind is starting to reel.

"_Kill them all."_

The red haired boy grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up, his fist back and ready.

Maka just stares back at him blankly.

"_Kill him."_

Her fingers are starting to twitch..her breathing is becoming uneven.

"Last chance." His eyes narrow. "Tell me where the fuck he is and I won't hurt you."

Maka grins largely at him, her eyes shaking.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"What the fuck is-"

Suddenly the boy is knocked off of her, Maka falling on her butt.

"What did I fucking tell you?!" Ragnarok roars as he rains punches on the red haired boy..the other people he brought jump in..but when one grabs Ragnarok from behind he's knocked off my Crona who's eyes are on fire.

"_You don't touch her!"_ Crona screeches into fits of giggles as he elbows a guy in the face and kicks another one in the gut..

Crona is fighting but it looks like he's doing some kind of dance while he does it..that grin never leaving his face.

"This is some party huh?!" Crona grabs a boy by the neck and throws him towards a boy that Ragnarok threw towards Crona.

The boy's heads collide and bust open.

Ragnarok moves on from each boy he knocks out..and Crona has his back..

They're fighting together..

The remaining boys yelp and run off before the two other boys can get their hands on them.

"Fucking run you pussys!" Ragnarok snaps, his chest still puffing up.

Crona just giggles and does a spin on his heel..

But when his eyes fall on Maka..

His grin falls and his eyes stop shaking.

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona falls by her side looking at her with concern. "D-Did they hurt you?"

"..No." She just shakes her head..her mind is still spinning but when Crona's eyes stopped shaking the pain in her head died down. "..Where were you guys?"

"I-I..w-we.." Crona tenses his gaze shifting before he looks over at Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy nods at him.

Crona grabs her right hand while Ragnarok grabs her left pulling her to her feet.

"C-Close your eyes."

Maka raises an eye brow but just does it.

She feels both the boy's move before she feels something go on both her wrists.

"Y-You can open them now."

Maka does and looks down at her wrists.

..Aw.

On both of her wrists are a charm bracelet..both different looking.

Maka can't help her smile as she looks up at these two boys.

Crona is blushing but he smiled when he saw the smile on her face..

Ragnaork looks irritated and he glares away from her..but she sees the pink in his cheeks.

"..Thank you..the both of you.." Maka smiles down at the two pieces of jewelry. "..This was so nice of you..how did you get these? I thought we only had ten dollars left?."

"W-We did." Crona frowns slightly at that.

"We had to fucking steal them." Ragnarok grunts still not looking at her.

"Ohh Crona stole something?" Maka grins at the boy who flusters.

"Fuck yeah he did. You better watch him he's got those sticky fingers. Instead of taking one he took two." Ragnarok gives the other boy a look.

"J-Just so Ragnarok could give you something l-like I know he wanted to." Crona gives him a smile when Ragnarok sends him a dark glare.

"I didn't fucking want to get her shit!" He snaps but the pink in his face has grown.

"This was so sweet of you guys.." Maka puts a arm around both their shoulders, hugging the both of them. " Thank you."

"A-Anything for you Maka." Crona smiles and relaxes into her warmth.

"Don't fucking thank me." Ragnarok snaps but he doesn't push her off.

Maka smiles at the two different responses as she pulls them closer..

This is her family.

Crona's hand finds it's way in hers and he gives it a soft squeeze.

Ragnarok grips her other hand..and it could be in her imagination but she swears the boy's heart beat has picked up speed.

All that dread she had been feeling fades away..

Nothing bad is going to happen.

She has these two boys..

Nothing can happen.

"_We'll see about that."_ The voice sneers.

Maka only grips the two boys tighter.

* * *

"Crona!" Maka screams his name for the.. she doesn't even know how many times she's said his name.

She's lost count.

Her throat is dry from screaming.

Maka runs through the town not caring at all the looks she's getting, and not even apologizing when she bumps into someone.

She keeps going.

Everything has gone so wrong.

Her legs are sore and her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest as her eyes desperately search for the pinked haired boy.

But she doesn't see him.

Maka's face is still flushed..a dull pain in her neck..

She knows she has a hicky..and it must be large.

The sun is almost down now..and soon it will be completely dark..

She has to find him.

Sweat is dripping down her face..the dread is overwhelming..

Maka feels like curling up in a ball and hiding in a hole...

But she has to find him.

No matter what.

Maka comes to a stop, bending over in exhaustion to put her hands on her knees and pant.

"Shit!" She curses as she grips her hand into a fist and hits her thigh.

She's looked everywhere..

But Crona is no where to be found.

And she doesn't know where Ragnarok is now..

She's all alone.

Maka looks to the ground..watching as her sweat slowly drips off her face into the grass under her feet..

People are looking at her but she doesn't care..

The pain in her chest is hurting her.

Maka feels like crying but she swallows the lump in her throat.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

Her throat is really starting to hurt now..it's so dry.

Maka licks her swollen lips as she holds her head in her hands.

It's getting daker.

Maka is going to lose it.

That's when she sees something glisten next to her feet..the light from the dull sun reflecting off of it.

She looks over and her heart swells in hope as she picks up a button off the ground..

A grey button.

Of course this could belong to anyone..but Maka feels this is Crona's button.

Her eyes look ahead of her..realization hits her as she takes in the dirt path that leads to the park..

The park..

The only place she hasn't checked yet.

Maka grips the button in her hand as she takes a deep breath, determination burning her green orbs.

She will find him..

The sun is almost down now..and the forest is dark but Maka runs into it either way.

Her legs hurt but she pushes them, her throat hurts but she screams his name.

She has to find him.

Branches scrap her legs as she runs past them, jumping over the occasional log or two..

Maka's foot gets caught in a hole in the ground causing her to cry out and fall.

Oh yeah..that was a twist.

She hisses in pain as she brings her foot out of the hole..her ankle is bright red and it looks like it's about to swell.

It hurts..

But she can't cry out any longer.

Her throat has failed her.

The trees seem to lean towards her now..their branches reaching out like they want to claim her..

Vertical eyes stare at her with dark glee..

Maka chokes back tears as she touches her ankle and it heals..

She can't lose it.

She has to find him.

Maka forces herself back up and continues to run down this dirt path..

The same path she walked before..but that was a better time then this.

A much better time.

Maka finally makes it out of the thicker part of the forest to a clearing..

The park is empty..the swings have been abandoned and no living creature seems to be out now..

Maka eyes search desperately for Crona..

And she finally sees him.

The boy is standing with his back turned to her, standing in front of the park's large pond..

With the lighting of the sun..the pond almost looks..

Black.

Crona's body is still..so very still.

"I found you!" Maka runs so that she stops a few feet behind him, her voice cracking in relief and the fact her throat is so dry. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The boy doesn't respond.

The small smile Maka got on her lips at seeing him dies as she studies him.

When she takes a step forward is when he finally speaks.

"No."

Maka stops mid-step at how low Crona's voice sounds..and how it gave her goose bumps.

She tries to respond..but the words get caught in her throat as the boy slowly turns around.

"..It is I who found you." Crona stares down at her, his back straight making him look a lot taller. His pale blue eyes are dilated and haunted..

He's looking at her with a blank face..and it's unsettling.

It's completely quiet between them..Maka is almost afraid to speak.

That's when she hears the sound of something..dripping.

Her eyes fall down by Crona's feet..to see a small puddle of some kind of liquid..

More is dropping into it each second.

Her eyes move on their own..wanting to find the souce of this..

Maka's stomach twists.

Crona's wrist is bleeding..the blood slowly oozing out and dripping into that puddle by his feet.

It looks so dark..and thick..

Her eyes follow a bead of blood as it falls down his wrist..to his hand..

Maka takes a step back when her eyes fall on the knife this boy is holding..

It has liquid on it..most likely Crona's blood.

Her eyes finally look back up to lock eyes with his..she knows they're shaking.

She wants to question him.

Wants to know where he got the knife and why he did this but..

She never gets to.

Crona's face isn't blank anymore..a large smile has ripped out onto his lips..his eyes are huge as he grips the handle of the knife tighter.

"What's wrong?" He coos when she takes a step back..and he takes a step forward.

That's when Maka sees it..

In his eyes..

They're shaking badly..and even though the boy has a smile on his face..

She sees his rage.

He's pissed off.

Maka's legs work without her telling them to.

She turns around to run from him only to yelp when a bony hand grabs her by the shoulder, digging the nails into her skin as he throws her on the ground.

Maka's head hits the ground with a crack but she doesn't have time to do anything as Crona gets on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

The blood from his wrist is staining her right hand..running down her wrist to stain the bracelet this boy had gotten her earlier today.

"Are you afraid of me Maka?" The boy's warped smile grows as he leans closer, those haunted eyes mere inches from her own. "But it's only me.."

Maka can't help but to tremble seeing that emotion in those eyes so close up..

The rage has grown..and so has his smile.

She opens her mouth to respond but she can't.

Anything she's about to say just gets caught up in her throat.

Crona is digging his nails into the flesh of her wrist..

But she doesn't do anything.

Maka is stuck staring into those haunted blue eyes..

The knife is getting closer to her face..

And Maka's mind is reeling..

She can't believe this is happening..

How did it go from so good to so bad?

Despite the situation she is in..her mind leaves her..

Going back to earlier today..

When everything went from good to bad.

* * *

_"Y-Yum!" Crona hums in approval after taking the first timid lick of his strawberry ice-cream he's holding on a cone. His blue eyes sparkle as he quickly takes another._

_"I told you you would like it." Maka chuckes as she licks her vanilla ice-cream. "And it matches your hair."_

_"Strawberry and vanilla are gay." Ragnarok grunts as he takes a lick of his ice-cream. "Chocolates where it's fucking at."_

_"Oh blah." Maka waves him off getting her a glare from the raven haired boy. "I really don't think there's a best ice-cream..they're all so good in their own unique way."_

_"S-Strawberry's so sweet though." Crona takes another small lick of his ice-cream._

_"And chocolate's fucking rich in flavor." Ragnarok takes a large lick of his ice cream as if to prove his point._

_The raven haired boy's hand has found it's way into her empty one..he grips it tightly as he eats his frozen treat._

_Crona notices this and a frown comes to his face as he looks at her other hand that's occupied by her ice-cream cone._

_"I think all these flavors are best together.." Maka takes a big lick out of hers. "Think about it..you get the best of both worlds."_

_She holds out her cone to Crona who blinks at it before looking at her with those eyes._

_"Go ahead take a lick. it's good." She smiles at him._

_Crona blushes before he leans in and takes the smallest lick possible._

_His face lights up and he gives her a smile._

_" I-It is good.." He shifts a little._

_Maka turns and holds her cone out to Ragnarok next._

_"I'm not fucking touching that." He grunts. "It's vanilla and you two bitches have been licking over it."_

_"Fine, don't eat mine but.." Maka leans down and licks some of his chocolate before pulling back._

_Ragnarok blinks._

_"..Did you fucking just lick my ice-cream?."_

_"No."_

_""Bitch I just saw you!"_

_"Damn Ragnarok blaming me for your big mac and now this? How low will you go?"_

_"Bitch give me your fucking ice cream." Ragnarok snatches it from her and takes a large lick out of it._

_Only when he sees the grin on Maka's face does he stop, his face falling in realization._

_"It's good huh?" Maka hums as he shoves the ice-cream back in her hand._

_"You did that on propose." His eye twitches._

_"I don't know what your talking about."_

_Ragnarok grumbles under his breath before he goes back to eating his chocolate._

_Maka can't help but to chuckle at the irritated look on his face._

_"D-Do you want some of mine Maka?" Crona tugs at her shirt and shifts nervously when she looks over at him._

_"Of course.." Maka takes her finger and gets some of his ice cream on it before she places it on the tip of his nose._

_Crona shivers at the cold feeling on his nose but he quickly warms up when Maka leans forward and licks it off, kissing at his nose till all the ice-cream is gone._

_"Mm." Maka smirks at his blush as she licks her lips. "I always did have a sweet tooth for strawberry.."_

_"Chocolates still better." Ragnarok grumbles when he sees the smile on Crona's face._

_"Pssh." Maka waves him off again before she looks down at her cone.._

_There's still half of it left._

_Maka opens her mouth and throws in the rest of it..chomping down._

_"Did you just fucking.." Ragnarok blinks at how her cheeks are puffed up but she doesn't seem affected by the cold that is surely in her mouth._

_"W-Whoa." Crona watches with large eyes as the girl swallows._

_There's silence a moment as both boys stare at her._

_"What?" Maka looks between them._

_"You just fucking shoved half a ice cream in your fucking mouth."_

_"So?" Maka grunts. "I always do that. I'm immune to brain freeze don't you know?"_

_"I'm going to fucking laugh when you get a-"_

_"Brain freeze!" Maka grinds her teeth at the sudden pain in her head and she holds it trying to sooth it._

_Ragnarok chuckles darkly at the look on her face._

_"G-Gah! B-Brain freeze?! O-Oh god your brain is frozen?!" Crona tugs at his hair causing his ice cream to fall to the ground before he grabs her and starts shaking her. "M-Maka don't die!"_

_Ragnarok only chuckles more at the pained expression on her face at Crona shaking her._

_"Ughh my head." Maka groans causing the pink haired boy to tense. "My brain feels like a fucking popsicle."_

_"G-Gah! B-Brains aren't meant to be a frozen treat-" His eyes get wide as he shakes her more. "D-Did the ice-cream do this?! D-Did it turn your brain into ice-cream?! O-Oh god I ate it too! M-My brains going to turn into ice-cream and soon there w-will be no humans only i-ice cream-"_

_"What the fuck?" Ragnarok chuckles out. "Hey Crona if you hit her on the head it will make her better."_

_"W-Wait don't-"_

_Crona gives her a nice hit to the side of the head..and it shakes up her already hurting brain._

_"G-Gah did it work?" Crona grabs her in concern when she sends Ragnarok a dark glare._

_The raven haired boy is cracking up._

_"How you feeling Maka?"_

_"Fuck you Ragnarok." Maka spats as she gives him her middle figner which he returns still chuckling._

_"M-Maka." Crona still holds her in concern as she takes a deep breath._

_"I-I'm fine." She gives him a smile when the pain finally fades away and she lets out a sigh of relief._

_"O-Oh good." Crona sighs with her and pulls her into a hug, nuzzling his head on top of hers._

_When Maka and Ragnarok broke hand contact the boy gets a odd look on his face, his chuckling dying down as he looks at Crona holding her._

_Ragnarok throws his ice cream in the trash._

_"Lets take a walk in the park." Maka hums as she pulls away from Crona and grabs both the boy's hands. "That will be fun, I heard it has a play ground."_

_"P-Play ground?" Crona's eyes flash at that and he glance over at Ragnarok._

_The raven haired boy doeesn't look at him._

_Crona looks down._

_"Yeah and it has a nice pond.." Maka smiles to herself as she leads the two boy's down a dirt path she learned that leads to the park. " Maybe we will get to see some more ducks-"_

_"D-Don't even joke about that!" Crona tenes and pouts when Maka chuckles._

_"Aw come on Crona. Ducks aren't so bad..and they're cute."_

_"T-They are not cute!" Crona shakes his head. "T-They are pure evil Maka!"_

_"What the fuck you talking about?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow looking over at the two as they slowly walk down this dirt path, the sun casting shadows of the trees._

_"Crona's scared of ducks."_

_"M-Maka!" Crona wines in disbelief as he sees the devilish smirk come to the raven haried boy's face._

_"Oh that fucking explains it." Ragnarok chuckles when Crona's face pales._

_"Explains what?" Maka tilts her head at him._

_"R-Ragnarok you better not!" Crona warns his voice raising a bit._

_"When Crona was four we went to the play ground once and I remember a duck had waddled past Crona, touching his foot.." Ragnarok's smirk grows and he chuckles. "Crona shit himself."_

_Crona roars, his face hot from embarrassment as he goes to tackle the other boy._

_Ragnarok only puts his hand out, grabbing Crona by the forehead and holding him so he can't touch him._

_"Aw Crona it's ok.." Maka still can't help but to laugh. "You were only four.."_

_"I-I don't care!" Crona wines in defeat and pulls away from the laughing Ragnarok, his face geting redder. "I-I didn't want you to know that! R-Ragnarok your such an ass hole!"_

_"I know." He smirks when he gets a shove from the other boy, which he responds by shoving him harder causing Crona to fall into Maka._

_"It's ok.." Maka holds Crona against her when she hears the boy sniffle in embarrassment. "Calm down."_

_"D-Don't you find it pathetic though?" Crona sniffles again but warms into her hold and sighs a little when she runs her fingers threw his hair._

_"Crona you were only four, it's not like you shit yourself when you saw a duck now."_

_"I wouldn't put it past him." This gets Ragnarok a glare from Crona but he just keeps laughing._

_"D-Do..D-Do you.." Crona turns so he's look up at her with those big watery eyes. "D-Do you still l-like me?"_

_"Of course, nothing could change that." Maka pulls the boy into an embrace, clashing her lips against his._

_Crona groans a little into the kiss when he feels her piercing brush against his tongue._

_She feels all the doubt leave him..and he completely relaxes as her hands find their way into his hair._

_Ragnarok's chuckling stops and he glares away from them, grumbling under his breath._

_"Don't worry so much." Maka pulls away and gives the out of breath boy a wink. "I could never not like you Crona."_

_"M-Maka.." He blushes darkly but she sees his lips twitch up into that wobbly smile._

_"Lets keep walking." Ragnarok grunts as he grabs Maka's hand again and starts pulling her a long._

_Crona's quick to grab her other hand and he moves his legs faster to keep up with the raven haried boy's strides._

_"You excited about sliding down the slide that much Ragnarok?"_

_"Shut the hell up bitch. You two are just taking forever."_

_"N-No we weren't.." Crona mumbles but either Ragnarok doesn't hear him or he just ignores it._

_Soon Ragnarok's fast pace dies down..and they all walk slowly again._

_Silence falls over them and it isn't comfortable or awkward.._

_It's just silence._

_Maka smiles as she feels a breeze blow the hair out of her face.._

_Today has been wonderful._

_The three make it out of the deep forest and into a clearing.._

_Maka's eyes take in the park..and she can't help but to smile when she sees the pond.._

_Ah memories.._

_She takes a step forward only for Ragnarok to stop her._

_"We better make sure there isn't any ducks." Ragnarok looks over at her and she can't help but to grin._

_"Oh yeah..we don't want our fingers getting hurt do we?"_

_"Fuck no, ducks are the face of evil."_

_"You can say that again."_

_"Y-Your mocking me aren't you?" Crona pouts when he sees the matching smirks on their faces._

_"Oh no, no.." Maka shakes her head before her eyes get wide. "Crona look a duck!"_

_"W-Where?" Crona whips around, his eyes wide with fear only to hear Ragnarok and Maka crack up behind him. "Y-you guys are jerks." He huffs as he looks away with his cheeks red._

_"Aw it's ok Crona..look there's no ducks." Maka looks around before smiling at him reassuringly._

_"Don't mean they aren't going to show up to peck your brains out-"_

_This gets Ragnarok a elbow to the stomach by Maka which he growls and hits her back._

_"L-L-Lets just..have some fun.." Crona trembles as Maka starts to lead the two boys deeper into the park._

_Maka gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before her eyes fall on the swing set.._

_Both Crona and Maka's eyes light up as they look at each other, having the same idea._

_Maka lets go of Ragnarok's hand to run with Crona towards the swing set.._

_They both take up the only two swings on it._

_"What are you guys? Fucking five?" Ragnarok grunts as he walks up to the two._

_"Swings are fun for all ages."_

_"Y-Yeah Ragnarok!" Crona gives him a pout as he moves his legs slightly..something flashing threw his eyes. "..C-Can you push me?"_

_"I"m not fucking pushing you." Ragnarok snaps. "Swing your own damn self."_

_"Aw come on Ragnarok." Maka looks at him. " I want to be pushed too..It's not like your doing anything."_

_"I'm not fucking pushing any body. "His eye twitches. "You two have fucking legs stop being so damn lazy."_

_"But Raggy~" Both Crona and Maka wine._

_"Don't fucking call me that!"_

_"Then push ussss." They wine again._

_"Your really starting to piss me off."_

_"Ragnarok pleasseee."_

_"Fucking no!"_

_"Pleasseee?"_

_"..." Maka can feel the boy is starting to fume._

_"Pleasseeeeee?"_

_He doesn't respond._

_"Pleaseeeeeeeeee-"_

_"Alright! Fuck! Just shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok throws his arms up in defeat before he marches behind the two teens._

_"Yay!" Maka and Crona cheer as they grip the swings' chains in anticipation._

_"We did it Crona!"_

_"Y-Yeah!"_

_"Oh you did it alright.." Ragnarok grins evily as he chuckles darkly, grabbing both their chains. "You want to be pushed, i'll push you alright."_

_Before they can say anthing the raven haried boy pulls the swings back as far as he can before he gives them both a rough shove._

_It only has a small effect since he pushed them both at the same time but Crona is squealing and Maka is giggling._

_Ragnarok keeps pushing them, taking turns at shoving them as hard as he can.._

_So when Crona is in the air, Ragnarok is pushing Maka..and when Maka is in the air Ragnarok pushes Crona._

_The two teens are getting awfully high now but neither of them notice or they just don't care._

_Crona and Maka are both giggling, a smile frozen on their faces._

_Ragnarok's evil grin falls a bit as his piercing blue eyes fall on Maka..fall on how her eyes sparkle and the cute giggles she's admitting everything time he pushes her._

_His shoves get gentler..his hands seeming to make contact with her back for a couple of seconds before Ragnarok pushes her._

_Both Crona and Maka look so happy.._

_And despite his dark nature.._

_Ragnarok can't help that crooked smile of his._

_For a minute he forgets about what he was about to do..and just enjoys their laughter..enjoys her smile.._

_The boy's cheeks tint a little when Maka got too high that he had to touch her ass to push her._

_He grumbles irritated with himself._

_It's not like he hasn't touched ass before, he means he's even fucked-_

_Ragnarok in his state of mind, didn't realize he was just staring at the girls bottom..he also didn't realize how close it was getting to him._

_He blinks but he doesn't regain himself fast enough and Maka ends up hitting him in the chest with her ass, causing him to fall back._

_"What was that?" Maka raises an eye brow as she looks over at Ragnarok who just got up from the ground._

_"Fucking nothing!" His eye twitches as he gives her and Crona a harder shove then usual._

_The raven haried boy continues to cuss under his breath trying to keep his eyes off of Maka when he pushes her._

_The more he touches her the more he wants._

_Ragnarok takes his frustration out on the two on the swing.._

_And soon they're almost flipping they're so high up._

_"R-Ragnarok too high! Too high!" Crona squeaks in alarm but Maka is still squealing in delight._

_"I'm fucking pushing you like you wanted!" Ragnarok gives the two one final shove.._

_And they go flying._

_Crona screams but Maka is still laughing._

_They hit the ground and roll._

_Maka is still cracking up..the fall not affecting her at all._

_"That was fucking awesome!"_

_Crona on the other hand groans as he holds his head and opens his eyes-_

_Only to come face to face with a small duck, it's black eyes staring into Crona's as it tilts it's head at the trembling boy._

_"O-Oh god!" Crona squeaks in alarm as he jumps back from the bird, his eyes shaking in horror. "M-Maka it's a duck-"_

_His words die on his lips as he looks around the park.._

_It's full of ducks.._

_They're all just waddling around minding their own business but the park is packed with them._

_Crona looks like he's about to die._

_He grabs a hold of Maka and puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter._

_"M-M-Maka that duck from this morning must have called for back up.." She hears him swallow. "O-Oh god..t-there's so many of them..t-they have come for us Maka! T-They want to kill us!"_

_Maka is still laughing into his hand.._

_This is to much._

_She hears Ragnarok's dark chuckle behind them as well.._

_Because this is too perfect._

_"T-They're not going to hurt you Crona.." Maka finally wheezes out._

_The poor boy is trembling against her as he eyes all of the ducks..his face so pale.._

_"See? They're not even paying you any attention." Maka gives him a peck on the nose.._

_Unknown to the both of them..a piece of a ice-cream cone is hanging on one of Crona's sleeves.._

_But it's known to the ducks._

_Soon a large group of them are walking towards the boy._

_"M-Maka they're getting_ closer.."_ Crona is tensing up so bad as they take another step forward. "O-oh god do you see the look in their evil black eyes?! T-They want to eat me!"_

"_Crona they can't eat you-"_

_The group of ducks suddenly charge._

_Crona cries out as he gets up and starts to run.._

_His running causes more ducks to join in and soon he's being chased by all the small birds._

_"O-Oh my god! S-Some body help me!I-I'm going to die!" Crona screams, his face nothing but fear as he runs around in circles trying to get rid of all these birds._

_Maka is holding her stomach laughing._

_She can't do anything for him._

_"T-They want my fingers! N-No they want my soul! G-Gah! Leave me alone!" Crona tugs at his hair as the ducks quack at him, wanting something from him._

_"C-Crona.." Maka wheezes out as she stands up to help him but she only starts cracking up again when she sees the look on his face._

_"G-Gah I don't know what I did but i'm s-sorry!" Crona screams as he ends up tripping over his own feet, tumbling to the ground._

_The pink haried boy can only watch in fear as the ducks all get closer to him._

_"Hey mother fuckers!" Ragnarok suddenly jumps in front of the in distressed boy on the ground, looking at the ducks with dark glee as they all stop and take in the new boy in front of them._

_This one being more intimidating and he doesn't have food._

_Ragnarok lets out a roar before he starts to chase the ducks._

_They all quack in alarm, falling over each other trying to get away from the raven haired boy before they fly away._

_Ragnarok is laughing and so is Maka.._

_Oh god..you gotta love ducks._

_"See Crona? They're not a fucking big deal-" Ragnarok turns to give the boy a smirk only to be tackled into a hug by him._

_"T-T-Thank you!" Crona clings to the other boy getting him to tense in surprise. "Y-You saved me from the ducks and made them leave! Y-Your so brave Ragnarok!"_

_"Aww." Maka chuckles at the scene as she gets up and walks over to the two._

_"Get the fuck off me Crona."Ragnarok grunts as he pushes him off but Crona is still looking at him with those big eyes. "I know it's hard to keep your hands off me but I don't roll like that."_

_"S-Sorry but you defeated the ducks!" Crona's smile hasnt fallen._

_"I know amazing right?" Maka grins at the glare from Ragnarok as she starts to clap._

_"Y-Yes!" Crona starts to clap with her and Maka can't help but to chuckle._

_Crona is looking at Ragnarok like he just moved a mountain..and it's causing the raven haired boy's eye to twitch._

_"Fucking stop that."_

_"A-Anything you want duck master."_

_Maka cracks up.._

_Oh man._

_"Crona stop being a dumb ass. Ducks will fucking run if anyone chases them your just a pussy and run from them instead."_

_"N-No you have special powers over them." Crona looks at him in awe. "I-I just know it!"_

_"..Well that was fun." Maka hums when Ragnaork's eye started to twitch more._

_"N-Not really.." Crona frowns. "T-The ducks weren't fun at all!"_

_"Aw but Ragnarok took care of them didn't he with his duck powers?"_

_"Bitch shut the fuck up."_

_"Y-Yes!" Crona cheers getting Ragnarok's eye to twitch again. "..C-Can we leave the park?..I-I'm kinda scared of it now and..w-well I have to go to the bathroom."_

_Maka and Ragnarok look at the way the boy shifts under their gazes._

_"..Crona you didn't shit yourself did you?"_

_"N-No!" Crona tenses as he looks away from them. "O-Of course not!"_

_Maka and Ragnarok give him a dead pan look causing him to tense more._

_"Then why are you acting like that?" Maka raises an eye brow. "You look like your comfortable."_

_"I-I'm not uncomfortable!" He gives off a horribly fake laugh.._

_"Crona.." Maka locks eyes with him. " Don't lie."_

_"..Yeah and if you don't tell us we're just going to think you shit yourself."_

_"G-Gah! o-ok!..I-I might have peed a little.." Crona mumbles lowly and looks down at his feet._

_It's silent for a moment..his words sinking in.._

_Crona gets a hope..that maybe they won't even laugh-_

_Maka and Ragnarok roar with laughter causing his face to catch on fire._

_"I-I-It's not funny guys! T-That was really scary!" Crona wines. "T-They were all chasing me and I-I thought I was going to die and-"_

_"Crona you fucking pissed yourself!" Ragnarok is able to speak while Maka is crying. "Over some fucking..ducks!"_

_"I-It was scary!" Crona huffs, his face so red as the two continue to laugh at him. He looks irritated. "..C-Come on..it's not that funny.."_

_Maka and Ragnarok continue to laugh._

_Crona crosses his arms, his face getting redder by the minute and his eye is slightly starting to twitch._

_"I-If you two are done I'd like to-"_

_"Change your panties?" Ragnarok blurts out._

_Crona gives him a glare but his face gets redder when he looks at how Maka is laughing still.._

_"I-I'm going." He huffs as he starts to walk back to the dirt path.._

_Maka and Ragnarok follow behind him..trying to catch their breaths._

_"A-Aw Crona I'm sorry.." Maka can't stop laughing to apologize though._

_"N-N-No your not.." His glare falls to a pout when he looks back at her.._

_But when his eyes fall on Ragnarok's smug smirk his eyes burn a little._

_"I-I blame all of this on you."_

_"Me?" Ragnarok's laughter pauses with him being accused and he raises an eye brow. "It's not my fault you pissed yourself because you got chased by fucking ducks."_

_"I-I realize now the reason you were able to make them leave.." Crona's eyes narrow. "I-It's because you're their leader and y-you sent them to scare me!"_

_"Crona shut the fuck up, your being a dumb ass."_

_The pinked haired boy just glares at him a moment before huffing and walking faster down the path._

_Maka picks up the speed and grabs his hand to walk with him. Crona tenses at the touch but when he looks at her.._

_He isn't angry with her..he's just ashamed._

_Maka gives him a soft smile, killing all her laughter._

_Crona's eyes soften now..and he almost looks like he's about to cry._

_"It's ok. We're going to the bathroom and you'll be able to change and it will be like it never happen."_

_Maka knows this is a lie..Ragnarok would never let him live it down..and really she doesn't know if she would either._

_But Crona nods, completely believing her like he always does._

_She leans in and gives his hot cheek a kiss as they make their way out of the forest..Ragnarok trailing behind them._

_"I-I'll be back.." Crona gives her a half hearted smile before he lets go of her hand._

_"I'll wait for you here."_

_Crona doesn't respond..he just leaves._

_"..I feel kind of bad Ragnarok.." Maka sighs a little as she rubs her hurt ribs._

_"I don't." The raven haired boy catches up to her, standing by her side, his arm against hers._

_"I mean he did get chased by a lot of ducks..and he peed himself..that's got to be embarrassing..and we have been messing with him pretty hard today..."_

_"Crona's fucking fine. It's not our fault he's a dumb ass or a pussy." He grunts, not looking at her._

_"I think we should both apologize when he comes back."_

_"I'm not fucking apologizing. So what he pissed himself and we laughed? How the fuck could we not? He's 18 years old pissing himself over fucking ducks!'_

_"I don't care..I'm 18 and I cry when ever I'm in the dark..and you two never laughed at me..and when I think about it if you did it would make me feel bad. I'm made of steel but that would bother me. Poor Crona is made out of paper. I think we really hurt him this time." Maka frowns thinking about the look on the pink haired boy when he saw her laughing at him..how his eyes watered._

_"What the fuck would apologizing do?" Ragnarok glares at her but by his eyes she can tell he knows what she's saying is true. " I'm not saying sorry for something he did to himself."_

_"It would make him feel better.." Maka looks at him firmly. "When he comes back we are going to say sorry..we both need to say sorry not just me Ragnarok. You need to show him you care too-"_

_"I don't need to do shit." His eyes narrow. "And I don't like to be told what to do. Watch that mouth of yours."_

_"Come on." Maka grabs his hand and starts to lead him away._

_"Where the fuck we going?" He snaps but he doesn't try to take his hand from hers._

_"We are going to get something for Crona as a apology...I mean he seemed to like that stuffed bunny we saw earlier today..we could steal it and give it to him-" Maka keeps pulling him a long but at this Ragnarok stops causing her to jerk to a stop with him._

_"I'm not fucking doing-"_

_"Please Ragnarok?" She looks back at him with a frown on her face.._

_Maka really does feel bad about this._

_Crona never laughed at her fears..and if she peed herself she doubts he would even then.._

_Also he was chased by a lot of ducks..of course a part of her still wants to laugh at this but another part just feels horrible._

_Ragnarok's expression softens a bit as his eyes lock onto hers...he stares at her a moment before he sighs and glares away form her, looking irritated._

_"..Fine."_

_"Thank you." Maka smiles as she grips his hand tighter before she starts to lead him away again. "The shop is just around the corner."_

_"I think you should just let me get it." Ragnarok grunts as they take a short cut threw a narrow spacing between two shops. "I'll be in and out. You'll just fuck it up."_

_"I'm not going to disagree with you. "Maka chuckles. "I tried to steal something once..it didn't go good."_

_"Oh?" He gives her amused smirk._

_"Tried to steal a donut from a gas station...it was like they knew what I was doing before I even tried it! I got so paranoid and twitchy people thought I was on crack."_

_"Of course you would try to fucking steal food." Ragnarok chuckles..it's airy and his grip on her hand softens to where he isn't hurting her._

_"Whatever." She smirks at him as they come to a stop in front of the shop..the stuffed bunny stares at her with those marble eyes from the window. "Ragnarok-"_

_Before she can say anything else the boy lets go of her and walks into the store._

_Maka walks around, kicking rocks trying to act causal as she waits for him.._

_Hopefully he doesn't take too-_

_Ragnarok comes out of the store, grabs her by the hand, and drags her into the alley with out saying a word._

_"Did you get it?" Maka raises an eye brow as he stops and looks over at her once they're deeper into this narrow spacing._

_"Did I fucking get it?" Ragnarok pulls out the bunny from his pocket giving her a victorious grin. "Who the fuck would I be if I couldn't steal a lame ass bunny?"_

_"You got it!" Maka throws her arms around him getting the boy to tense before she grabs the bunny from his hand and smiles at it. "Crona's going to love this..I hope this will make up for it."_

_As she stares into these marble eyes..she knows everything is going to be ok.._

_That dread she's been feeling is gone now.._

_But even if she didn't get this bunny she doubts this duck incident could have caused anything too horrible.._

_Maka can't deny though..the dread she felt when she watched Crona walk away.._

_"Yeah.." Ragnarok scratches his cheek..his eyes getting a far away look._

_Maka puts the bunny in her pocket before she grabs his hand and they start to walk deeper into the alley way._

_"Let's get this to Crona." Maka smiles over at the raven haired boy._

_He doesn't smile back...doesn't do anything._

_Maka frowns slightly but keeps walking with him..their bodies are so close from this narrow passage way..she can feel his arm muscles brush against her._

_It's quiet now as they walk..but Maka can't help but to notice..a certain tension between them._

_Ragnarok is looking at her and she knows it._

_Maka absentmindly rubs her thumb against his hand..trying to get rid of this tension._

_But if anything It made it worse._

_The more they walk..the more the tension grows till it's to thick.._

_That's when Ragnarok stops._

_Maka looks over at him to see he's aready looking at her with those piercing green eyes.._

_There's something odd about them though..his eyes are very dark.._

_The tension is too much.._

_He looks like he's about to snap on her.._

_What had she done to piss him off?_

_All she's been doing is walking with him..but he looks like he's about to eat her._

_"Ragnarok- Mmth!" She started out wanting to question him..but whatever she was about to say was cut off by his lips._

_The boy pushes her against the wall, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth as his body is pressed against hers._

_Maka can't help but to moan and to give in to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ragnarok lets out a low growl as he grabs her by the back of her thighs and lifts her legs up so he can wrap them around his waist. His kiss is hungry, his growls seductive, his grip on her thighs tight, keeping her from falling._

_It's like all the tension she was feeling exploded into this._

_Her back is pressed against the cold brick wall of a building causing her to groan from the feeling on her hot skin. With her being held up by the wall and his body the boy is able to roam her body with his hands and no part is spared..his touch is hard and rough and it hurts but it feels good at the same time._

_"God damn it Maka.." He breaks the kiss, his chest is heaving, his dark eyes staring into hers. She's panting with him..their uneven breathing filling the silence. The boy has a conflicted look on his face."Something's got to fucking give-"_

_Maka doesn't really want to talk._

_She grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him back into the kiss._

_He doesn't fight her at all and whatever was bothering him seems to be forgotten._

_Ragnarok pushes her back against the wall, his hand rubbing up her thigh and the way his tongue is moving causes her to groan again._

_The raven haired boy pulls away from her, and she's ashamed she actually whimpers._

_"Oh don't worry.." He chuckles darkly as he licks down her jaw line to her neck. "I'm not done with you yet."_

_Maka's face gets hot as he sucks and bites at her sensitive skin..His bites are hard and so are his sucks. She moans half out of pleasure and half out of pain as he abuses the skin of her neck._

_Ragnarok's hand is rubbing her threw her jeans..teasing her, his hold on her so firm and oh god his tongue.._

_Maka isn't thinking that this isn't even his body..that it's just some stranger..but right now she doesn't care._

_She isn't thinking about anything but the feeling Ragnarok is giving her._

_"Ngh.." Maka moans when he rubbed her now aching woman hood a bit harder threw her jeans._

_Ragnarok puts a hand over her mouth, stopping his kissing, he leans close to her ear._

_"Better be quiet. Don't want anyone to fucking hear know do we?" His voice is dark but it feels sweet against her ear._

_Maka wants to say it's his fault but when he goes back down and starts to bite and kiss at her neck.._

_All thoughts leave her mind._

_Ragnarok's touch gets harder..as if just a touch isn't enough._

_Maka knows she's going to have a really bad hicky..and Ragnarok has to know this too.._

_But they both don't seem to care._

_The raven haired boy growls against her neck when she moaned a bit too loudly but it wasn't a scolding growl..she doesn't know what it was but she liked it._

_Only now does Maka realize that he just unbuttoned her pants.._

_"R-Ragnarok."She finds her voice but it's shaky.._

_It's not that she wants him to stop but..his touch has turned so painful now..he's pressing deep into her..that's she's a little afraid of him handling her more sensitive_ _area. Also shes starting to have..well a really bad feeling._

_The boy doesn't respond to her..but their gazes meet.._

_His eyes are nothing but lust..mixed with something else._

_By looking into his eyes Maka knows Ragnarok isn't really there..something seems to have snapped inside of him..and his expression.._

_Is nothing but hungry._

_He isn't satisfied._

_Ragnarok clashes his lips against hers, his nails digging into her thigh causing her to yelp into his mouth..his tongue works against hers as his hand goes into her pants._

_Despite how lustful he is..he still manages to tease her, rubbing her threw her panties now instead of where she wants him and he keeps teasing her..the boy smirking into their kiss when he hears her pleadfull groans._

_"S-Stop being a jack ass.." Maka breaks the kiss, panting but the boy's smirk hasn't fallen as he continues to tease her and she continues to groan._

_Ragnarok's eyes are still the same..and they hungrily take in the expressions she's making as his fingers work the fabric..so close to where they need to be but so far. From him touching her there she can feel her own wetness being rubbing into her..and she knows he feels it too._

_Something flashes threw his eyes as her back arches, her body being pressed against his.._

_She can feel his heart beat against her chest.._

_It's beating a mile a minute._

_The boy's face is almost flushed..and his hand twitches nervously._

_"R-Ragnarok please-" Maka is cut off by Ragnarok clashing his lips against hers again, his tongue being shoved down her throat as his finger finally slides under the band of her panties, finally touching where it hurts, where it's soaked. She practically mews in his mouth at the feeling of his fingers on her with no barriers in the way._

_Maka is in heaven._

_Ragnarok knows what he's doing._

_He hasn't even stuck his finger in her yet..but he's pushing down on the right spots, rubbing between with circle movements...his fingers are getting drenched in her and her kiss is getting so sloppy that some drool falls from the corner of her mouth._

_Ragnarok doesn't stop..he just picks up speed, rubbing her viciously._

_Despite how good she feels..despite how loud she's moaning.._

_She has a bad feeling.._

_But the good she's feeling now out weighs that._

_Ragnarok hits a spot on her one more time..and she bucks into him._

_"Ragnarok!" She moans in ecstasy, reaching her peek, throwing her head back._

_That was.._

_Maka goes limp against him a bit as he pulls out his hand, a couple of his fingers glistening with liquid._

_The boy doesn't say anything but he shoves those fingers in her mouth. Maka is greeted by an odd taste..but it doesn't taste bad.._

_It's her taste._

_She sucks it off his fingers, the boy's piercing eyes watching her before he takes them out of her mouth._

_Maka pants as she lays her head down on his chest, her fingers lightly running over the boy's arm muscles._

_Ragnarok grabs her by the chin and lifts her head so she's looking up at him.._

_His eyes have changed._

_There's still that lust there..but it seems he's more in control of it now.._

_He's looking at her with a softness..and maybe happiness?_

_Ragnarok pulls her into him and kisses her..it's not as rough..his tongue almost treating her with care._

_Maka can't help but to be surpised by this..this kiss isn't powered by lust..and he's kissing her.._

_Lovingly._

_It feels like a barrier between them has been broken.._

_But Maka knows there's many more._

_Maka is starting to feel deep dread.._

_Not only dread...but she feels like she's being watched._

_Her eyes open.._

_And her heart drops._

_Crona stands at the front of the alley way..the setting sun is on him in a way that all she can see is his out line..he looks like a shadow.._

_But she knows it's Crona._

_She can't see his face..and there's no way of knowing how long he's been standing there.._

_But he can't be happy.._

_The boy isn't alone either..maybe it's her mind playing tricks on her but another shadow stands close to Crona.._

_But it doesn't look human. It's large and missed shaped..the only thing she can see about this thing is it's smile..and it's smiling largely._

_It looks like it's whispering in Crona's ear.._

_"Crona!" She calls out in alarm, her eyes wide._

_"Shit." Ragnarok tenses and turns to look over at the other boy..he doesn't look guilty but there's a odd look in his eyes now._

_Crona doesn't say anything._

_He doesn't move._

_The thing next to Crona's smile grows..._

_It disappears._

_"Crona.." She looks at him with concern as Ragnarok puts her down._

_The boy's shadow moves as if he's looking at her now.._

_Ragnarok doesn't look like he knows what to say.._

_Maka sure as hell doesn't know what to say._

_Crona takes a step back._

_"Crona-" Maka takes a step forward.._

_That's when he runs away._

_The boy turns on his heel and is gone before Ragnarok and Maka can blink._

_"Crona!" Ragnarok yells after him as he takes off after the boy.._

_Maka's heart hurts..and she has to lean against the brick wall of a building for a moment.._

_The dread is to much.._

_She pulls herself together and starts to run after them.._

_Only to find she doesn't know which way they went.._

_Both boys are fast._

_Maka grips her fist and starts running in any direction..calling for Crona.._

_She feels someone watch her from behind..back at the alley way.._

_But she ignores it.._

_She has to find Crona._

* * *

Maka is pulled out of her trance when she feels something wet drip down on her cheek.

Her eyes refocus..a dull pain in her head as she looks up at the boy who is still on top of her, still pinning her down.

Crona holds his cut wrist above her face..his blood slowly drips from it, hitting her on her cheek.

His blood beads and fall down her face..like she's crying blood.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Crona's voice is dark as he looks at the dark blood falling from his wrist onto her face. " Take a good look..this is what you do to me..this is what you do to _him_."

"..C-Crona.." She croaks his voice out, her throat still very much dry.

"But my blood isn't the only thing that's beautiful.." His shaking blue eyes look down at her..that large smile ripping out on his lips as he brings the knife towards her face. "No..Your beautiful...but they say the prettiest of flowers..have the sharpest of thorns.."

His voice gets to a growl at this last part as he presses the knife against her cheek and cuts her slowly, him making a shallow cut.

"But I can cut too. I can hurt too." He pulls the knife away, his smile growing as he watches her blood start to fall from the cut he made. "You have thorns...but I have a knife. Isn't that something?!"

Crona throws his head back, his laughter can only be described as laughter of a mad person..his pale blue eyes bouncing with his chest.

Maka struggles underneath him..but she can't get him off..

Something is starting to bubble up inside her..and her mind is getting clouded with this dark feeling.

"Crona-"

"Don't speak." His laughter completely stops as he puts the knife against her lips in a blink of an eye, his face serious now. "If you speak..i'll have to cut those pretty little lips of yours..and we wouldn't want that would we?" He chuckles again but his eyes never change. "Or maybe I do want to cut those lips..You seem not to know how to use them. Or maybe it's that your confused? Because I'm positive you said that you are mine but..you know whats fucking funny?! I swear to god I thought I saw you kissing that other boy..calling out his name with those lips of yours..but that can't be right. Your mine so you would only be saying my name right? I must be crazy for thinking I saw that huh?!"

Crona is still smiling at her with that teeth filled grin but..

That rage in his eyes has grown, and his grip on her has tighten causing her to yelp.

He still hasn't taken the knife from her lips..and she dare not speak.

Maka can't stop her trembling.

"But I'm not crazy am I? Because the poof..is right here." His grin falls as his eyes shift over almost mechanically towards her neck..he touchs the sore spot on it with his finger tips. "You have been a very bad girl. You must be punished.."

Crona moves the knife from her lips to cut into her neck where she knows the hicky is..it's not too deep but it still causes her breath to hiss.

"You bring out this side of me. Don't you know I love you? I fucking love you don't you know?! Yet you make me like this. You hurt me but guess what?! I can hurt too! I can be anything you fucking want! I give you everything and what do you do?!" Crona leans closer, he's screaming in her face, his eyes on fire.

Maka can't even respond to him..her throat has failed her..and any words that would come out would sound pathetic.

"..And what do you do?" His voice calms back down as he leans away from her, his face going blank. "You drive me to madness. You single handedly let me out. Now you have to deal with me..because he can't."

Maka bites her lip to stop the giggle that's surfacing in her throat..

The bubbling feeling is getting worse and her head is spinning.

Crona cuts her other cheek with the knife..before he leans in and licks the blood as it falls causing her to shiver.

"You taste good.." The boy leans back and licks his fingers with her blood on them. "It seems the tables have been turned _little one_."

The way he said little one sent chills down her spine but at the same time...seeing her blood on his lips, his shaking eyes of madness, that smile on his lips..and the way he coos at her..she almost feels..

The bubbling feeling is intense and her mind is clouded with madness..

That's when she hears the voice inside her head..moan?

Maka's eyes get wide as her body gets warm under this boy.

..What the hell is this?

"Such a dark girl.." Crona's lips curl up into a smirk as he brings the knife and cuts across her chest. It strings but all that comes out of her mouth is a giggle. " Playing with my heart is a dangerous game _little one_...you just might lose yours."

He positions the knife so if he were to stab down..it would pierce her heart..

"_Ohhh."_ The voice groans again..causing her stomach to do a twist..

Maka feels all her heat go down to between her legs at him saying little one again..

The madness is so strong..

She feels something wet start to drip from her nose..her lips going into a tight line to try to surpress the smirk that's about to form on her face.

"Ah..there it is.." Crona touches below her nose before showing her his fingers..there's black on his fingers. "I do the same to you. I make you mad don't I? and you like this..oh you like this very much."

A pervert smile curls up on his lips as he leans closer, his eyes shaking still.

Maka feels her whole body respond to him..she's heating up and her mind is swirling to fast.

"_Let me out!"_ She hears that voice cry out..and some how she knows that girl is struggling with the bars..

The bar with the crack in it.

"You want me to pleasure you.." Crona watches as he guides the knife across her skin, that grin so large. "but I won't. No now's the time to be punished _little one_."

She really wishes he would stop saying that.

Maka is struggling to keep a hold of herself..

His eyes lock back onto hers..

She sees lust in them a long with his rage..

This isn't Crona..

But it is Crona.

There is no good emotion in his eyes..no softness..just lust and rage and of course madness.

Her sane side is scared shitless..

But this other side of her..

Is completely and utterly aroused.

And Maka thinks Crona knows this.. or who ever this is..

"You like hurting me so much..You like seeing me cry don't you? You like driving me fucking insane don't you?!" His voice raises till he's screaming the knife stopping right by her heart again. "You say you are mine yet you give your heart to him as well! You let him touch you, let him kiss you when i'm the only one who should be touching you! Who should be kissing you! You are mine! Your heart is mine! But you won't give it to me..no you won't.."

Crona starts to laugh again..it's high pitched..tears are starting to fall down his face.

"So if you won't give it to me..it seems I'm going to have to take it.." Crona's laughter gets louder as he lifts the knife up, his eyes shaking so badly, his body trembling as his tears fall on her face..along with his blood from his wrist. "I'm going to show you what love should be _little one_."

Crona is going to kill her.

And all she can do is lay underneath him..grinning from ear to ear..

"_Take my heart! Take me!"_ That voice screams out, sounding like she's in ecstasy.

Maka is trembling in fear and in arousal.

It's horrible.

It's maddening.

"Good bye my love." Crona stabs the knife down-

The boy is suddenly knocked off of her, stopping him before he was able to make the blow..

But Maka is already fucked up.

Something snaps inside her and she lets out a loud laugh, her eyes shaking, her body thrashing against the ground, her hands digging into the dirt as she just continues to laugh.

"Crona what the fuck are you doing?!" Ragnarok screeches as he struggles with the other boy, he holds Crona's wrist trying to stop him from cutting him with it. "You were fucking about to kill her!"

"Oh...it's you." Crona's lips go In a tight line as he twists his body in a odd angle, getting out of Ragnarok's grasps and jumps back. The boy's pale blue eyes have darken with hatred at seeing the other boy. He straightens up his back..it becoming obvious he's much taller then Ragnarok. "Hello there old _friend_. I thought I got rid of you."

"Takes more then you stabbing me in the fucking back to bring me down." Ragnarok snaps, Maka seeing the dark wound on his back..

But she continues to crack up..

She's completely fucking nuts.

"I was only returning the favor dear friend of mine. You see, you stabbed me in the back. You put your lips on what isn't yours and now you have gotten in my way. I was only trying to take her heart..but of course you wouldn't like that would you? Because you want her heart. But your not having it. She's mine. _All mine!"_ Crona's voice started out calm..and slowly got louder and louder till he was screaming.

The boy charges for Ragnarok, laughing loudly as he swings the knife around with no control.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Crona get a fucking hold on yourself!" Ragnarok snarls as he charges for the boy, he's able to grab his wrist with the knife but he gets a couple of cuts in the process as he punches Crona in the face. "Didn't you say you loved her? Then why the fuck are you trying to kill her?!"

"..I'm not trying to kill her.." Crona giggles as he does a twist, catching Ragnarok off guard he stabs the kife in his thigh before pulling it out. "I only want her to love me back..that's all I want is her love...is her."

"Stabbing her to fucking death won't get her to love you!" Ragnarok roars as he elbows the other boy in the face, breaking his nose.

"Oh but molesting her against a store building will?" Crona's eyes narrow as he stomps down on Ragnarok's foot, still trying to stab him in the stomach.

"It's not molesting when she fucking wanted it-"

"_Shut up!"_Crona screams so high pitched Ragnarok winces as the boy pushes him off. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Your a bad boy! Your such a bad boy! How dare you say such a thing?! You don't even love her like I do! You don't even love her at all! So why do you try to take my love away from me? You don't love her! You don't fucking love her-"

"Yes I do!" Ragnarok roars causing Crona to take a step back almost in surprise. "That's right. I fucking said it. I love her. I fucking love her and god it feel so fucking good to say that! You can't tell me she's just fucking yours because she's mine too. I can't let her go. It pisses you off and it pisses me off but I love her. Your stuck with me. So get the fuck over it and get use to it!"

Ragnarok is fuming..his eyes shaking..

The madnesss is starting to effect him.

Maka is still laughing...her ribs feel like they're about to explode as she watches the two..

Crona's face is blank.

Ragnarok's words lingering in the air..

"I hope you do realize.." Crona's face gets dark, he's glaring at the boy..that large grin coming to his face. "That this means war~"

The pink haired boy charges for Ragnarok, laughing loudly.

The raven haired boy roars, his face hot with anger as they collide..

Crona getting hit here..Ragnarok getting stabbed there..

And Maka is just laughing..her mind broken.

Now..she knows what your thinking..

How could this possibly get any worse?

But it does..oh it does.

Suddenly everything stops.

Maka's laughter dies on her lips..and even Crona takes a step back in confusion.

Ragnarok looks down..

Something is sticking out of his stomach..it looks like some kind of plant..a vine of some sort. His blood is pouring out..

"What the butttttt?" Crona tilts his head looking at it, his serious voice changing to that of a child.

"What the-" Before Ragnarok can finish what he was about to say..the vine suddenly splits, locking it's self in the flesh of the boy's stomach before he's jerked away, pulled back wards.

Maka watches as the boy is lifted up into the air...

Before he's thrown into what looks to be a huge plant pod, the leaves have teeth and they close around the boy cutting off his yelp of surprise.

Maka blinks..her madness fading away..but her mind can't register what just happen.

When the fuck did this thing get here?..it wasn't here a second ago..and the thing is as big as a house..

That's when the pod swells..

Then it spews out blood, guts, and pieces of flesh from the top of this thing like a erupting volcano.

The blood falls on Maka and Crona like rain water..

Only then does her mind completely snap out of her trance.

"_Ragnarok!"_ Maka screams out in horror, the madness leaving her with nothing but a throbbing head ach as she's pelted with blood..the blood of her friend.

"Ohh!" Crona giggles as he does a spin on the tips of his toes, holding his arms out with that large grin on his face as he sticks out his tongue..acting like this is snow falling instead of thick blood.

This hasn't snaped him out of his madness..

Maka doesn't know what will.

"N-No.." Maka falls to her knees, still staring at this thing in disbelief...in horror.

Crona stops spinning to look over at her...something flashing threw those eyes..and for a split second she has hope that he's sane again-

"Wonderful weather we're having eh Maka?" He gives her a goofy smile, a wiggle of his eye brow.

Nope.

He's still fucking nuts.

"Crona Ragnarok's dead!" Maka grips her hair. "Ragnarok's-"

That's when Ragnarok reappears right next to her..not a scratch on him.

"Bitch calm the fuck down." He snaps, as he glares this thing down in front of them.

"How are you s-still alive you were-" Maka's eyes light in realization..

Oh yeah..that wasn't his body..

Well someone died today..but it wasn't Ragnarok.

So she doesn't care.

"Oh pooh, your still here?" Crona pouts as he crosses his arms. "Your no fun! See Maka? This boy is no fun! He's already dead! You don't kiss dead things Maka you throw them away to rot!"

Crona has changed from dark and serious to a taunting child.

He's so unpredictable...

And despite what's going on he's taunting Ragnarok..

Thankfully Ragnarok doesn't attack Crona..he keeps his focus on this thing in front of them..even though she sees his face get hot at what he said.

"What the fuck is that?" Maka stands up, looking this thing up and down.. it hasn't moved since that one attack..but Maka has a feeling it's going to attack again..

"Well duh Maka it's a plant of course!" Crona looks at her like she's stupid, that goofy smile still on his face. "Geez Maka and I thought you were suppose to be smart! Lets use that noggin of yours!" Now he's taunting her.

"I don't know." Ragnarok answrs her seriously.

"What should we-"

"_Weeee!"_ Crona suddenly falls on his back and starts to be dragged towards this thing..

A vine is around his foot and it's pulling him closer..yet Crona is just squealing in delight.

" Crona!" Maka cries out in alarm, her heart dropping.

"Shit!" Ragnarok runs after him and grabs the boy by his arms. The raven haired boy has to use all his strength just to hold Crona in place but the plant is still pulling.

"Hey let go! Your ruining the ride!" Croan pouts as he thrashes against the boy trying to get out of his grasps.

Maka's eyes are wide..she's frozen..not knowing what to do..

But she sees whatever is holding Crona..is also draining Ragnarok of his power..

She sees his energy go into this thing..and his hold on the boy is becoming weaker.

"_You know exactly what to do."_

Maka feels her necklace heat up..and her fingers twitch.

She does know what do to.

Maka touches her necklace, it activating, changing her clothes back to that dress, her power immediately flowing threw it. She crosses her arms as the book reappears in front of her...her fingers are twitching so much..

This is her fight..and she knows it..

Crona can't fight it and neither can Ragnarok...

But she knows she can.

Maka looks over at the two boys..Ragnarok almost looks faded now but he holds on to Crona who is still protesting..the vine is digging into his foot causing him to bleed.

"Ragnarok let him go!"

"Are you fucking crazy?! It's going to eat him-"

"Trust me Ragnarok..let him go."

The boy's piercing blue eyes meet hers...she stares back at him firmly.

"Let him go now!"

"Fuck!" He growls but..he lets go of Crona.

"Yay!" The boy cheers as he's pulled across the ground.

Maka hopes this works.

Her powers flow and the book opens up to a page.

"Whatever the fuck your going to do do it fast!" Ragnarok eyes shake as he watches Crona get closer and closer to this thing.

Maka bows her head..saying something low under her breath.

Crona is lifted off the ground, being held upside down giggling.

"Maka you have to fucking do it now!" She can hear the panic in his voice.

"_Slice and dice."_ Is all she says in response as she points to the vine.

Raw green power comes out of her and slashes the vine, cutting it, setting the boy free.

The plant roars in pain as Crona falls to the ground, wining about 'How the ride sucked'.

"Ragnarok get Crona and keep him away from this thing." Maka takes a step forward. "I'll take care of this."

"You can't fucking-" Ragnarok stops when he sees Crona get up and actually start to run towards this thing.

The raven haired boy reappears in front of the pink haired boy and grabs him..He drags him away from the plant but the whole time he's struggling.

Maka watches as the plant rotates towards her...and more vines come out of this thing, all sharp, ready to pierce her.

"Hey you stupid plant over here!" Crona roars against Ragnarok, waving his knife in the air. " I know what you are! One of her failed experiments..Heh me and you are alike in that way..maybe we can be friends.._best friends_!"

The plant makes a odd noice in response before all the vines lash out towards her.

Maka is taken over by instinct.

She runs around dodging the vines as she continues to use her 'Slice and dice' spell to cut them off..

But no matter how many she cuts..more just keep coming back.

"Maka you have to attack the pod!" Crona yells at her like this is some game of dodge ball and she's losing.

Her eyes fall on the large fat thing before her..but when she uses that slice spell..it has no effect.

"Remember it's a plant sweet heart~" That sounded like a taunt but it hit her with realization.

That's right it's a plant..

And what hurts plants the most?

Fire.

Maka quickly flips the book to a fire spell as she dodges another vine that almost pierced threw her stomach.

She chants the spell under her breath before a fire ball forms in her hand..

Maka does a spin in the air...dodging the vines like in the Matrix how they dodged the bullets as she throws this ball at the pod..

It hits it and the plant roars in pain, the pod catching on fire..

But the vines dont' stop..and they're starting to attack the two boys.

"Fucking shit!" Ragnarok roars as he punches a vine away so it doesn't hit Crona.

"Take that! And that! Ohhh and that!" Crona giggles as he stabs a vine rapidly before he twirls and stabs another vine before it stabs him..

Crona looks like he's dancing...

He actually grabs a vine and does a spin on it like he's a striper on a pole.

Crona gives her a wink-

This distracts her for a second..a second long enough that causes her to be hit by a vine.

And it hurt.

Maka cries out as she rolls a couple feet from the hit.

She gets up quickly just to see a vine about to piece her face..about to go thew her eye.

A knife suddenly slings towards her..hitting the vine before it hits her.

Maka looks over at Crona who is ging her a sly smile.

"Don't die on me just yet _little one_."

Maka snaps out of her trance when she sees how all the plant's vines have surround the two boys..

The lift up pointing downward..

There's no way Crona can make it out of this.

"Crona!" Ragnarok roars, his eyes shaking but the boy is only laughing at his pending death.

Maka's blood is boiling..her fingers twitching.

"_Let's show him what we can do."_

Maka snaps her finger and she appears right in front of the two boys just as the vines are coming down.

"_Fire!"_ Maka screeches as she lifts up her hands, Fire comes out of the ground making a ring around them as it burns all the vines causing them to recoil back and for the plant to roar in pain.

"Ohhh Maka!" Crona giggles looking at the fire with wide, mad eyes.

"Damn." Ragnarok looks at her with the same look. "Medusa really did make you fucking stronger.."

"This is nothing." Maka smirks, that dark feeling clouding her mind as she pushes out with her hands..

The fire moves like tidal wave towards the pod..

It hits it hard and it screeches in pain..

But it doesn't die.

Maka can see it's starting to heal it's self.

"_It's time to turn up the heat.."_ That voice chuckles. " _Make it count. This creature will just keep healing it's self unless you kill_ it."

Maka closes her eyes as the book opens to a page farther back into it.

"This is the strongest spell I've learn so far..and it just so happens to be a fire one.." Maka speaks to no one in general as her hands twitch badly. "Crona, Ragnarok. Get back."

"Hey I want to play too-"

Ragnarok grabs Crona and pulls him back, holding the thrashing boy, struggling with him.

Maka takes a deep breath..a wind starting to pick up, her hair is flying and her tutu is ruffling.

"_Fire, Fire everywhere. Fire in the pits of hell come bow below my feet. Fire, fire, come, come to me. More then a sea, come to me."_ Maka chants this before she couches down, putting her hands on the ground. "_So you can handle fire? You can feel the burn so let's turn up the heat!"_

Maka takes a deep, deep breath.

"_Hell's volcano!"_ she roars as she hits the ground.

At that moment the ground the plant is sitting on cracks open...

Lava explodes out of it, covering the whole pod.

It's massive, this spell shaking the whole place around them like a earth quake..

This does the trick.

The plant cries in pain, the whole pod becoming burnt.

After a minute of full, almost unbearable hotness..

The lava returns back into the ground..and it seals back up.

The plant is nothing but a black,burnt piece of nothing.

It falls over, all it's vine's dead and so is it.

"You did it!" Crona screeches.

"Holy shit!" Ragnarok has a grin on his face as he looks at what she did. "..You really fucking did it..that was insane!"

Maka pants..sweat dripping down her face..

That took most of her power..she's pretty much out..

But it doesn't matter.

She won.

Maka gets up and gives them a victorious smirk.

" That was fucking awesome right?!" Maka walks towards them, she's still out of breath but she doesn't care.

"Yeah it was!" Crona cheers. "Now let me cut out your heart!"

Maka and Ragnarok look over at him with a dead pan look..which Crona just wiggles his eye brows at.

"Aw come on! I promise it's going to be great!" Crona runs towards her only for Ragnarok to stop him.

"Come on she just fucking killed that thing." Ragnarok growls as he struggles with him.

"_Maka!"_ His eyes widen as he knocks Ragnarok off and runs over to her, charges for her..

She's to tired to move as Crona shoves her casuing her to fall on her butt.

"Crona-" Whatever she was about to say dies on her lips..

Something is sticking out of the boy's neck..it looks like a needle..with a purple flower at the end of it.

"Oh dear...t-this is a real pain in the neck huh Maka?" He chuckles as he falls down on his back.

"Crona!" Maka kneels next to him, holding his head in her hands as she looks at this thing in his neck with wide eyes.

"..M-Maka.." Crona speaks her name weakly..his eyes have steadied..

The madness has finally released him..

But he's so pale now..his expression a grimace.

"What the fuck happened?" Ragnarok kneels on his other side before he starts looking around for what did this.

The plant is still dead.

"Your going to be ok.." Maka reassures, swallowing the lump in her throat as she grabs this thing and rips it out of his neck.

Crona cries in pain as his blood leeks out..

It leeks out with what looks to be puss.

"I-It..h-hurts." Crona sobs..

"I'm going to heal you.." She rubs his cheek as she touches his neck..

Her power goes out..

But nothing happens.

Crona's face is still pale and the wound on his neck is still there.

"Why isn't it working?" A panic is starting to raise in her as she keeps trying to heal him..

But It doesn' twork.

"M-Maka.. I'm s-sorry...I-if I didn't run f-from you..t-then none of this would have happened.." Crona speaks weakly as he reaches out a hand to touch her face.

She grabs it, holding his hand in hers.

"No Crona, I'm sorry..this isn't your fault-"

"Y-You need to get...o-out of here...r-run Maka.." Crona's eyes are slowly closing. "..I-I love you Maka.."

"Crona stay with me your going to be-"

"N-No."

Maka almost cries at the sad smile he gives her..a knowing smile.

"Y-You have to run..l-leave me behind.." He takes a deep breath like it's hard to speak. "..I-Its...n-not...d-dead.."

Crona eyes close, his body going limp in her arms, his head rolling over like a broken doll.

Maka can't even explain this pain in her chest..at seeing his pale face..at feeling his lifeless body in her hands..

He's barely breathing.

Foam is starting to fall out of his mouth..

Crona is dying.

And she can't do anything about it.

"No way in fucking hell!" Ragnarok yells out in disbelief causing her to look up from Crona..

Her heart drops.

The plant..is moving.

It's not dead.

She didn't kill it.

And she's almost out of power.

Maka and Ragnarok watch in horror as the pod starts to open..

And what comes out is what true nightmares are made of.

The boy that Ragnarok took control of has been cut in half..his upper half is attached to what looks like a smaller plant bulb, vines are coming out of his back. The boy's dull green eyes stare at them blankly as his body twisits and turns, more vines coming out of it's body..

Maka can feel magic come off this thing..

It's powerful.

Maka didn't kill it at all..

Despite all this she can't help but to think of Hercules..You know in the movie he fights that large monster that started off with one head..and he used all his strength to fight it. When he finally killed it he was overjoyed but when he walked away..the thing got back up..stronger then ever.

That's exactly what happen here.

Maka just killed the appetizer...now this is the main course..

The thing's chest rips open, realing a mouth in it with ravor sharp teeth, the boy's back bends and he hangs back limply as this thing roars.

It's like she can hear Hades himself..the god of death shouting..

"_Lets get ready to rumble!"_

The battle has just begun yet all their players are already out.

Crona is dying.

Maka is pretty much out of power.

And there's no way Ragnarok can fight that thing alone.

"What the fuck?!" Ragnarok's eyes shake as he takes in this thing. "..Shit this thing.."

The raven haired boy looks faded already..

This thing is draining his energy...and it's not even close to them yet.

Maka has to do something or they're fucked.

She feels her necklace heat up and it hits her.

"Ragnarok I can get us out of here!" Maka almost sobs in joy. "The necklace!"

"Well fucking hurry up and use it!" He snaps but she sees the hope in his eyes.

Maka grabs the necklace, thinks of the mansion, and-

Nothing happens.

Maka almost breaks down.

"What's wrong?" Ragnarok frowns deeply now.

"..It's not working...it's not fucking working!" Maka keeps trying but nothing happens.

"What?!" Ragnarok's eyes go dark with hatred. "..She fucking wouldn't..she fucking wouldn't!"

"Why isn't it working?! It's suppose to take us back! Why isn't it working?!" Maka is screaming.

"_Because Medusa lied to you._ " That voice sighs. _"The problem isn't that it won't work...The problem is what the frog witch forgot to mention..There is only enough power in this necklace to travel one human body back to the mansion..not two.."_

But..But..how was she suppose to return with Crona then-

Then it hits her like a ton of bricks..

Could Medusa..have planned for Crona to get hurt? Could she have-

The thing lets out another roar before it charges.

Maka doesn't even have to think about what she's going to do.

She takes off her necklace and puts it around Crona's neck.

"Maka what are you-"

"Ragnarok take care of Crona..get him help." She touches the necklace thinking of the mansion..

Crona's body fades away.

_"Maka no!"_ Ragnarok tries to grab her, desperation in his voice..but he fades away with Crona.

"_Your so foolish..now you are going to die.."_ The voice sighs. "_The boy isnt' going to live you know?"_

Maka won't believe that..

Crona is going to live..he's going to get help..

She had to chose between saving herself..or saving him..

She has more of a chance of surviving out here then him.

Medusa is going to heal him..Medusa won't let Crona die..

That's what she keeps telling herself..but in the back of her mind..

She knows it isn't true.

The roar of the monster brings her out of her thoughts.

It's getting closer, it's claw like legs piercing the ground as it runs, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth in it's chest.

Maka is tired and alone.

She has three options.

One) She could stay and fight this thing like a bad ass but most likely it will kill her.

Two) Stand here like a idiot and get killed.

Three) Run for her fucking life.

Maka choses option three.

She turns on her heel and runs away from this thing, screaming like a bitch but she is not ashamed.

This thing is creepy as fuck..

And she doesn't have any power left.

"Maka!" The thing roars.

Fucking great it knows her name.

She doesn't look back, she just runs. Maka runs into the forest away from the dirt path..

This part of the forest wasn't meant for people but she doesn't care.

She has to get away.

"_It seems our lives are this witches game."_ The voice grumbles as Maka hops over branches, going deeper into the forest.

Maka keeps screaming to crowd her mind..so she doesn't think about the thing chasing her..

Because if she thinks about it then her body will shut down because something is chasing her..

And she can't handle that.

Maka dodges trees, and hops logs but no matter how fast she runs..

She can hear this thing right behind her..

One stumble...one trip...one fall..

And it's over.

Maka doesn't know what she's going to do..she can't run forever..

And she's sure this thing knows this.

Her legs hurt so bad..her heart is hammering in her chest.

_"Go under there girl!"_ The voice commands causing her to look at a tent of two fallen trees..

Maka runs under it and keeps running..

She hears the monster hit it..being stuck..

But she knows those trees won't hold it for long.

Maka pumps her legs, sweat dripping down her face..

She's running on pure adrenaline..

That's when Maka's eyes fall on something that could be an blessing...or a omen.

There's a cabin in the woods.

From watching so many scary movies..Maka knows you never go in the cabin in the creepy woods..there's always trouble.

But she's already being chased by a monster so how much worse could it get?

She needs to hide some where..or at least feel safe.

Maka ignores the red flag she feels from this place as she runs up to it and runs in..

This send another red flag up..

The door is unlocked.

But Maka just closes the door behind her and locks it.

She leans agasint the door panting..the wood creaking against her weight..

Oh yeah, this isn't going to hold against that thing out there..

Maybe it doesn't know she's here..

Maka takes a deep breath...only for it to hitch.

Someone is in the room with her.

She whips around only for her expression to fall in shock at who she sees.

It's Giriko.

The man is laying on a couch, a blanket up to his waist, his shirt off showing his bandaged up chest. Girko's face is a grimace..and it's pale. He looks like he's dying.

Seeing this man sends a very large red flag...

But Maka doesn't understand why.

She ignores it as she runs over to the man..almost overjoyed to see him..

He's alive..but barely.

Closer up she realizes that this bandages are fresh..someone recently changed them..

Someone is here taking care of him? Who-

Maka hears a door creak open beside her and she whips her head to see who it is.

No.

Justin walks out with a tray of cups in his hands and what looks to be a bowl of soup, wearing a apron.

The boy's eyes lock onto hers, his face falling in shock.

She's just as surprised to see him.

It's like bad luck is her best friend.

Maka has no power left..

She's here with Justin..and a monster is out side looking for her.

The blonde haired boy seems to snap out of his shocked state because his blue eyes light on fire.

All Maka can think right now is..

Shit..

She's so fucked.

* * *

**So again sorry about taking forever! But I hope how long it was made up for it! Now thank you guys who gave me suggestions:) I was happy to see that pretty much what you guys suggested was what I was planning on doing. I was like 'damn, they know me.' haha. I tried to work with all the suggestions so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**Haha I added tsubaki in this...i'm sorry but after the whole book incident in soul eater when they changed benders, I like writing perverted tsubaki :P**

**Please review!:) I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this! Maka's definably**** in for it now..**

**till next time!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Y-You!" Justin's eyes flash as he looks at her then to the tray in his hands and what he's wearing. There's a awkward moment while his eyes shift looking for some place to put the tray, which happens to be a small table close by the door he came from. He throws off his apron and points a accusing finger at her. "What are _you_ doing here witch?!"

"I could ask you the same question!" Maka snaps back like that was a good come back, pointing a finger back at this boy.

But really she doesn't know what she's doing.

"What on earth are you talking about? This is my home!" Justin looks taken a back by this only for a moment before his eyes catch on fire. "How dare you just barrage into my home witch! Especially in that distasteful attire!" He wrinkles his nose at her.

"Well you shouldn't just leave the door unlocked now should you?" Maka tries to keep her back straight..to make it look like she's powerful..

But she's out of power.

And she feels like shit.

Justin's eyes narrow and she can feel that dark feeling get stronger.

Ok, let's not piss him off.

"Fine, you want to know what I'm doing here?" Maka crosses her arms, taking a chill tone.

Justin doesn't respond to her, but his eyes glare into her, telling her to go on.

"Well you see-"

That's when there's a loud bang sound..the cabin shaking slightly causing Maka to fall to one knee and Justin to look around in confusion.

Maka hears the roar of the monster.

It's coming.

"What on earth was that?" Justin looks at her, his soulless eyes pericing threw her.

"That's the reason I'm here." Maka takes a step back from him. " It's fucking chasing me and it's creepy as fuck."

The cabin shakes again with another roar, the blonde boy's eyes catching on fire.

"You brought a monster with you?! Of course your kind would bring nothing but darkness. You have ran from that monster but you have ran into your death. I will kill you witch." Justin takes a step forward, those three vertical eyes starting to light up on his hand.

Maka can't do anything.

She can't run..

She can't fight..

Maka is fucked.

That's when Girko growls in pain.

Maka watches Justin's eyes flicker as he looks over at the man in concern, and then panic when he sees what's happening..

Girko is as pale as a ghost..his veins being able to be seen, his teeth are grit at the pain he's feeling.

Maka can see he's being drained..

Like with Ragnarok, this monster is draining the life from Girko..

Yet this man doesn't have much life left.

Justin's eyes light in realization before he turns his attention to the front door of the cabin.

"I'll be back to deal with you witch." His voice is dark as those three vertical eyes light up on his hand..his eyes turning to that red as he fades away.

The roaring finally stops..but she feels great madness and magic outside..

Justin is fighting that thing.

Hopefully, if Maka is lucky, Justin and that monster will kill each other.

That would be great.

But Maka doubts it..there will be a winner..

And really she doesn't know which one she would rather win.

Maka grips her hair..her legs hurt so bad..the pain catching up to her..

Her breathing is heavy, and sweat is dripping down her face.

"_Let me out..let me out now..or your going to die."_ That voice is whispering..

It's never been so tempting..

To just give in..

Maka falls to her knees..gripping her fist, trying to steady her breathing.

"_Why do you continue to fight me..? You have nothing to lose anymore..that boy is going to die."_

"No!" Maka screams as she punches the floor. "He isn't going to die! I saved him!"

_"All you did was give him back to his mother..You gave him back to death it's self."_

"Stop fucking lying!" Maka's breathing is jagged, her eyes shaking so bad, and her throat hurts..

Crona's limp body flashes threw her mind..

His sad smile he gave her before he closed his eyes..

The feel of his heart barely beating..

Maka screams as loud as she can..trying to fight her darkness but also trying to get these horrible images out of her head..

Crona can't die.

No, he isn't going to die.

"_But he is, and so are you."_

Maka screams till her throat fails her..till she can't scream any more..

She falls down on her stomach in exhaustion..breathing heavily...her eyes half lidded..

"_Just give in to me..don't you want to live? Don't you want to make it out of here? Then you must let me out..come on Maka..Crona is gone, and with him so is Ragnarok. Your alone..all you have is me."_

Maka feels a smile starting to from on her lips..something bubbling inside of her..

She's all alone..

She's going to die alone..

But if she just gives up..if she just gives in..

Maybe she'll live.

Maka doesn't want to die.

"_Then let me out."_

She hears a roar followed by a wail outside, the cabin jumping a little at the fight that's going on outside..

But this doesn't snap her out of this state she's in.

Maka hugs herself as she sees a image of Crona..pale, lifeless, his dull blue eyes staring back at her..that foam coming out of his mouth..

And for a spilt second..she believes he really is dead..

That she lost him.

A tear rolls down her face as she starts to giggle...

What does she have to lose anymore?

Nothing.

She lost her mother.

She lost Spirit.

She lost Kid.

And now she lost Crona..

Crona, the boy she needs, the boy who made everything worth fighting for..

Is dead.

Maka hears a crack inside her..

The cage is breaking..

And Maka is breaking with it.

She has nothing to fight for.

"_Yes! yes!"_ That voice roars with laughter..

Maka is just about to give in-

_"Don't..please.."_

Her breath hitches at the voice..the bubbling inside her dying down as she whips her head up looking around for the owner of such a soft voice..

But no one is here.

Maka's eyes fall on Girko as he lets out another growl of pain..this time it almost sounds like a whimper.

He's hurting.

He's dying..

Her heart tugs..a new feeling filling her as she crawls over to this man till she is right by his side, kneeling next to him.

Maka takes in his bandaged chest..takes in how pale he is..

Because of her.

The darkness in her subsides.

"..Hey there ass hole.." Maka speaks half-heartedly. "..We really are in a mess now aren't we?"

He doesn't respond.

"..I'm sorry your involved in this..i'm sorry for a lot of things." She takes a deep breath. " Here you are..dying and it's becaue of me..because you decided you wanted to help me.."

The man groans in response.

He doesn't have much time left.

"..But just because I'm going to die..doesn't mean you have too.." Maka closes her eyes as she puts a hand over his bandaged chest. "..This is my thank you.."

Her thanks for him being there.

For him protecting her from Spirit..

For him never fearing her..never treating her differently..

For risking everything for her..

For..him showing her..what having a father really feels like.

The last of Maka's power goes out of her hand..and into Girko.

She cries out in pain as her hand catches on fire.

A rebound.

It's over.

Girko gets his color back..his expression changing to a peaceful one, his body relaxing, and his breathing becomes steady.

He is going to live..

And she is going to die.

Maka puts out the fire..her hand is black, it's fucked up so bad..

She's fucked up..

Maka lays her head down on the space left on the couch, her hair touching the man's arm..

At least..she isnt' going to die alone.

Maka can't do anymore..

It's over.

It's completely over.

Suddenly there's a loud cry..

Then she doesn't feel the magic outside..

She only feels the madness.

Justin won.

And she's going to die.

Maka isn't afraid..

She's to weak to be afraid.

Everything hurts.

She just wants it to end.

Maka doesn't have to look to know Justin is back in the cabin..

The madness she feels breathing down her neck lets her know right away.

"Poor witch.." She can hear the smirk in his voice as he chuckles darkly. " 'Truly, truly, I say to you, a servant is not greater than his master, nor is a messenger greater then the one who sent him. John 13:16' Yet you see witch, you have been abandoned. But my master is still by my side. You are all alone, left at my mercy, and I have no mercy for someone like you. Time for Asura to claim what is his! Time for you to die!"

Maka doesn't even move..

It's over.

Maka hears Justin take a step forward..

Then he stops, everything stops.

The madness fades away.

Maka looks over at him to see the boy staring at Girko..his eyes a bright blue as he takes in the man on the couch..

Justin's eyes water..

And before she knows it he's running towards her..pushing her out the way so he can throw himself at this man.

"O-Oh Girko your color..it's back..and your wounds.." Justin studies every inch of him in wonder..in relief. "..Has god looked on us with favor?..Wait no.."

The blonde slowly takes off the man's bandages..his eyes falling on his tan skin..there's not a scratch on him.

"How on earth..?" Justin's eyes look over at Maka..

Th girl looks in bad shape.

Maka's eyes are closed as she takes deep breaths..her shaky hands grabbing onto the couch to try to help herself up.

Justin blinks when he looks up at her messed up hand..

"..You healed him.." His blue eyes light in realization. "..Why would you do that? You obviously have nothing to gain from it..and just look at you.."

"He was going to die." Justin tenses at this as she looks at him. "..I couldn't let him die. Giriko has been there for me..it was about time I returned the favor."

"He's been there for you?" Something flashes threw his eyes as he looks back down at the man on the couch..he gently touches his cheek with his finger tips. "..He does have a history..of helping even the most unfixable creatures.."

He gets a far away look to his eyes before he shakes his head.

"If you think this is going to change anything your wrong!" Justin looks at her, his eyes back on fire. "I know what your game is now! You think just because you saved him I would spare you! Well you have another thing coming witch-"

"I know your not going to spare me and I wasn't asking for it." Maka grips her stomach..she's in a lot of pain. "I couldn't let him die with me.."

Justin still glares at her..but she sees that fire die down.

"..So go ahead." Maka looks at him weakly. "Kill me. Heh..Death sounds good right about now.."

She chuckles humorlessly.

"..Do me a favor though..when Girko gets up..tell him I said I'm sorry..and that he's still an ass hole." Maka grins weakly at that part.

Justin stares at her a long, long moment.

His large blue eyes stare into her own..searching for something.

Maka is really ready just to give up..

Crona is dead...

And she's about to join him.

Justin lifts a hand up..

She closes her eyes..ready for his strike..

Only to feel him place his hand on her head.

Maka opens her eyes in surprise.

Justin stares into her eyes..keeping his hand on her a moment longer before he pulls away and looks back down at Girko.

"Go."

"..Huh?" Maka stares at him dumbly.

"I'm letting you go." Justin strokes Girko's cheek..his eyes getting watery again as he looks at this man..his soulless eyes being filled with passion.

"..Your..letting me..go?" Maka speaks slowly, trying to process what's going on.

"Now don't misunderstand me." His voice turns sharp as he glares over at her. "I still hate you. This doesn't change anything. I will kill you.." His eyes shift to Girko. "..But not today. You have saved him..and I'm grateful for that..if I were to lose Girko-"

Justin shakes his head at the thought.

"Leave witch before I change my mind." He growls as he turns away from her again to move a piece of Girko's messy hair out of his face..

Justin stares down at this man..with so much emotion in those eyes..

She's never seen anything like it.

How his soulless eyes come to life at looking at Girko..

How he handles him with compassion..

It makes him human..

Justin is showing her mecry..but..

There's a problem.

Maka can't even get up to leave.

She's done.

Her whole body hurts.

And even if she could leave..

Where would she go?

She has no way to get back..

"I said you may go." Justin doesn't look at her..but his tone is getting sharper.

"I-I..c-can't.." Maka croaks out..her throat fails her and she can't even talk.

Justin gets up from his spot by Girko and walks past her..

He's going to kill her..he's going to-

Justin walks back and kneels by Girko again..

He holds out a cup towards her.

Maka blinks at it.

"Drink so that you may speak."

Maka reaches out and grabs it with her shaky hand..

She doesn't have time to worry about what this is before she throws it down her throat..

And oh god it's so refreshing..

It's water and it's cooling her hot throat.

Justin goes back to stroking Girko but by how his body is tense..she knows he's keeping an eye on her.

"Thank you." Maka sighs as she puts the cup down.

"Remind me to burn that." He wrinkles his nose. "A witch has put her lips on it..it's contaminated."

"Yeah well, what I was trying to say is..well..I can't..get up." Maka's gaze shifts when Justin looks at her with that hard glare.

"You can not get up?"

"No..I'll be honest I'm completely drained right now...and I feel like shit..so yeah.." Maka tries to get up anyway but she just falls back down.

She must be crazy for telling her enemy this..

Oh right, she is. She's totally nuts.

Justin stares at her..and he seems to be weighing out his options.

His blue eyes fall back on Girko and he seems irritated now.

"..If you sit and stay still for a couple of minutes..some of your strength should come back to you." Justin is staying this threw grit teeth.

He doesn't want to do this.

He wants to kill her but he isn't.

"Alrightly then.." Maka studies the boy a moment. "..Hey Justin?"

"Do not speak my name witch. You will make me lose my lunch."

"You said you know everything right? Well..can you tell me..if Crona is still alive?" Maka looks at him hopefully, her chest tightening.

"The witch's child?" Justin's brows furrow a moment. "Ah..it seems he has gotten into some trouble-"

"Just tell me if he's alive." Maka tries to keep her voice from raising.

"Yes, he is still alive." Justin gives her a look. "But not for long."

"What do you-"

"Look, I'm being merciful by letting you live right now, that doesn't mean I want to talk to you or answer your questions. I do not care for what is going on with you and I do not care for you. The only reason you are not dead right now is because of Giriko. If I were you I would hush. There's not much holding me back right now from ripping you apart."

Maka wants to say something..

But she bites her lip.

He is letting her live..and does she really want to ruin that?..

But she's worried about Crona.

They're silent..

And it's so awkward.

She would have never thought that Justin of all people would spare her..

Here she is..weak and vulnerable..yet he isn't going to kill her.

"Can you stand yet?" His sharp voice breaks the silence causing her to tense.

Maka takes a deep breath and tries to get up..

This time she's able to stand up..her legs wobble before they steady.

"Now leave."

Maka looks at him..

She doesn't know where she's going to go..what she's going to do..

But she turns around and starts to limp out of the cabin..

"The next time we meet.." His voice causes her to pause. "I will kill you. This means nothing. The next time I see you I will destroy you..I'll destroy you completely with my own hands."

"The next time we meet..you'll be sorry." Maka limps over to the door. " The next time I see you..I'm fucking ending all of this."

"Leave, your polluting my air."

"Oh and by the way Justin.." She pauses at the door way. "..Take care of Girko, don't go crazy and fucking kill him."

"I would _never_ hurt him." His voice gets dark.

Maka just leaves while she can.

"Shit.." She breathes out as she limps away from the cabin..towards the forest from the way she came in...

Ok, so somehow she made it threw all that..

But now what the hell is she suppose to do?

Where is she suppose to go?

Maka's tired green eyes look around at the completely dark forest..

A panic is raising in her..

It's dark.

And she's alone..

Maka almost wants to run back inside the cabin..

But she knows Justin will kill her this time.

Maka forces herself to walk..and it hurts so fucking much.

Tears fall down her face as she holds a hand over her stomach..

She's so afraid.

She's in so much pain.

Every little sound she hears causes her to think that monster is back and she screams and whips around..

But nothing is behind her.

She's alone.

She's abandoned.

Maka's mind leaves her as she takes slow, painful steps threw this dark forest..

Crona's smile flashes threw her head..

Maka has to grip her heart at the feeling in her chest..

He's alive..but not for long?

Isn't he back at the mansion?

Isn't Medusa going to heal her son?

And if she doesn't wouldn't Ragnarok force her to?

No..Ragnarok wouldn't let Crona die-

"_That boy has no control over what Medusa does. He is her slave."_

Maka shakes her head.

"_Your dying."_

Maka falls to her knees..she's so..so exhausted...

Her hand is killing her..

She's falling apart.

_"Your a disgrace."_

Maka falls on her back..her arms going limply to her side.

She's struggling to keep her eyes open..everything is going blurry.

Maka sees a pair of shoes stop by her head..

With the last of her strength she looks up..

All she sees is a pair of glasses..and a hint of a stitch mark before everything fades away.

Maka passes out.

* * *

_Maka groans as she struggles with the rope that has her hands bound above her head.._

_She's in the fire place room.._

_But this time..it isn't just that girl in the cage with her._

_"Ohh Maka make that sound again..it's making me randy baby~." Crona winks at her from where he's standing in front of her.._

_He is the reason she is tied up._

_The black liquid is still up to her knees..and it's bubbling._

_"Why don't you make some more sounds for me?" Crona grabs her thigh, digging his nails into her causing her to yelp._

_She feels so..helpless.._

_So weak.._

_"Good, good. I like that..now I want you to moo for me." He looks at her seriously._

_Maka can't hlep but to scoff._

_"What the fuck?" Maka snaps as she struggles with the ropes. "Let me go! Your not Crona!"_

_"But I am." He traces circles in her thigh with his finger nail. " I'm very much Crona."_

_"Crona wouldn't hurt me!" She bares her teeth._

_"Ohh but you would hurt him? And then expect him just to take it?" The boy hums. "I don't think so little one."_

_"Stop that!" Maka fights with the ropes as the black liquid starts to bubble more._

_"Why stop? I know you like it.." He smirks at her before he looks at the girl in the cage. "She likes it even more."_

_Maka can't help but to look over at the other girl.._

_Her face is red..her green eyes half lided with lust as she looks at this boy._

_This girl is moaning..pushing against the bars of the cage.._

_Maka keeps her eyes on her face..because she knows what she's doing._

_Let's just say she's found her hand..and she's very pleased with it._

_"She's a fucking freak." Maka snaps._

_"Oh? But she's you Maka..I do agree though..you are super freaky." Crona watches as this girl rubs herself with lustful eyes.._

_The black liquid is raising now as Crona walks over to the girl in the cage._

_"Let me out!" She moans at him. "So I can fucking kill you..I want to rip your intestines out..and wrap them around me.."_

_"I want to rip your heart out and eat it so that I may keep you forever." Crona groans as he..humps the cage._

_Ok, what the in the hell is she seeing here?_

_The two are yelling about killing each other.._

_But they're getting off by it._

_The black stuff is up to her waist now.._

_And she's still tied down._

_"What the fuck?" Maka growls as she struggles with the ropes-_

_That's when her eyes fall on something floating in the black liquid.._

_Or should she say..someone._

_"..Crona?" Her eyes get wide as she watches this pale boy float on his back in this black stuff..his eyes are closed and he looks in pain._

_Maka looks between the Crona that is rubbing against the cage..back to the one who looks like he's dead._

_..Two of them?_

_"I want to fucking crush your ribs..and let you cough the blood out on my face." The weird Crona thrust against the cage with his large hips.._

_He's humping where the crack is.._

_"I want to rub my pussy on your exposed organs."_

_Ugh._

_Maka feels sick._

_"Crona.." Maka looks at the boy that's floating in this..a hope sparking in her. "Crona!"_

_He doesn't respond._

_Maka growls as she struggles with the rope..finally getting it off her she jumps into the black liquid._

_she swims in this stuff..almost getting stuck a couple of times but she makes it to him and grabs a hold of the boy._

_"Crona.." Maka moves a piece of his bang out of his face, getting black stuff on it._

_He doesn't move..he's lifeless in her arms._

_"He's dead." The other boy grins over at her with that other girl. "There's only me now."_

_"Your wrong!" Maka screams, tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes._

_"Oh but I'm not my love."_

_"He's right Maka." That girl sneers. "The witch seems to be on our side..not yours."_

_"Crona please..' Maka shakes the lifeless boy, her tears falling down on him._

_He doesn't move._

_"It's no use..Your mine now.." That other boy walks closer to her..that large grin on his face. "And we will be together..forever..and ever..and ever."_

_"D-Don't leave me.." Maka trembles against this limp boy.._

_"But I'm right here my dear." The other Crona is about to touch her._

_"I want you Crona..I need you.." Maka leans in and presses her lips against his.._

_She can't go on with out him._

_Her lips move against his limp ones for only a moment.._

_Till they start kissing her back._

_Maka's heart swells in joy as Crona grips her so weakly on the shoulders.._

_They continue to kiss as they both sink into this black stuff.._

_But it's ok._

_Because she has Crona..the real Crona.._

_"I'll always be waiting.." The other Crona grins at her. "I'll always be with him."_

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open..her vision is blurry and there's a dull throbbing in her head..

But she's laying on something soft..something warm...her face is pressed against something and she's laying on her stomach.

Maka groans as she turns around, her groggy eyes taking in her surroundings-

She sits up in bed, her eyes wide.

..What?

Maka takes in the red carpet on the foor..the angel pantings and the mirror that she is looking at herself in..

She's in the guest room of the mansion..

But wasn't she in the forest? Wasn't she dying? Wasn't she alone?

Maka looks down at her fucked up hand to see that it's bandaged up..

It still hurts so she knows she hasn't been healed..hell all of her still hurts.

But she's here..

Crona..

Maka's eyes widen as she forces herself off the bed, ignoring the pain that shot up her legs when she touched the ground, she limps over to the door to this room...

She needs him.

Maka pushes the doors open and limps out of the room.

"L-Lady Maka!" Eruka looks like she was pacing around and Maka coming out had stopped her. Her face is nothing but shock. "Y-Your here! A-And your ok-"

"Where's Crona?" Maka looks at her coldly, the pain she still feels making her snap.

"Oh Lady Maka let me help you! You must be exhausted and-"

"Where is Crona?" Maka's voice gets dark causing Eruka to tense as she takes a step closer.

Something is starting to bubble up inside her..

"C-Crona?" Eruka bites her lip, her eyes struggling to stay on her own. "..I think we should be worrying about you right now Lady-"

"Where. Is. Crona." Maka's voice is a snarl..she's tried of this bull shit. " Tell me right now where the fuck he is."

The lights above them are starting to flicker and Maka can feel her power start to flow threw her..

And it hurts like hell.

"..H-He's in your room but I really wouldn't-"

That's all Maka needed to hear.

She turns on her heel and forces her legs to run up the stairs..each step she makes causes her to cry out in pain but..

She doesn't care.

Maka hears Eruka call for her..but she doesn't stop.

She needs to see Crona..needs to see him alive.

Maka forgets about everything but this boy..

She doesn't know how she got here..or what really happened..

But all she cares about right now is Crona.

Maka bangs down her bedroom door-

She has to hold back a sob.

Everything stops.

The throbbing in her head..the pain in her legs..

It all pauses as she takes in the boy before her.

Crona lays on their bed..the blanket has been thrown off so he just lays there exposed to the air, his hands laying limply at his sides. His head is to the side so his bangs are covering his face..but she can see his neck..

It's green.

He hasn't been healed..and the wound looks badly infected.

He doesn't look like he's breathing.

Maka can't speak..she just runs to him..falling on her knees by his side..

Oh god, he looks so much worse close up..

Crona is pale..his body shaking as sweat falls down his face..

He's breathing but barely.

The boy's face is nothing but a grimace.

"Why haven't you helped him?!" Maka growls as she grabs Crona's hand trying to offer him some comfort when she sensed Eruka entered the room.

"I-I've tried to help him Lady Maka I really have-"

"Where is Medusa?" Maka is panting as she turns the boy's head towards her..

Her chest hurts so much.

He looks just..

Dead.

Lifeless.

Done.

"I don't know.." Maka hears the nervousness in her voice.

"Find her!" She roars the lights flickering above them and that bubbling getting worse inside her.

"I-I can't!" Eruka practically whimpers. "..R-Ragnarok went out to find her I think.."

Maka's glare falls..

Ragnarok

He left to get Medusa...

But Crona is pretty much dead.

His chest is struggling to move.

Everything hurts inside her.

God, she feels so guilty.

She feels so angry.

"Crona..stay with me..your going to be fine." Maka gently strokes his wet cheek..

He doesn't even groan in response.

He doesn't do anything.

"..Please Lady Maka..let me heal you, your in bad shape.." Eruka takes a step forward.

"Crona's worse but for some reason you can heal me but not him?" Maka snaps as she grips Crona's sweaty hand.

"I'm not allowed to."

"What the fuck does-"

That's when Ragnarok and Medusa appear in the room.

Ragnarok's back is to her so she can't see his face..but by how his back is so tense..and the way his body is heaving..

She knows he's pissed off.

"- You have to fucking help them! What are you doing?! Crona is going to fucking die and she's.." Ragnarok takes a hard breath.

"I know what I'm doing." Medusa's yellow eyes meet her's..and her expression completely falls. "My child what has happened to you?!"

The woman runs past Ragnarok towards her..

All of a sudden Maka feels really..really weak..

She can't even glare at this woman..

"It's going to be ok.." Medusa grabs a hold of her and hugs her, her fingers going threw her hair and she chants something under her breath.

All the pain fades away..her head doesn't hurt and neither does her hand..

Medusa healed her.

This pisses Maka off.

"You should be more concerned about your son!" Maka pushes this woman off of her, sending her a glare. "He's about to die! Why haven't you healed him? Why didn't you help us?!"

At her voice Ragnarok tense up and whipped around, those piercing eyes wide.

They fall on her..and he takes a in take of breath.

"..Maka.." He says her name as a whisper..a hand going to his heart as his eyes flicker. "..Your fucking alive..how..?"

"Long story." Her cold gaze goes back to Medusa. "Why are you still just standing there?! Do something!"

"I would if I could my child." Medusa sighs sadly. "But you see it's beyond my control now."

"What are you talking about? You healed me,so why can't you heal him?" Maka's voice is raising.

Ragnarok bows his head..his fist is gripped.

"I will heal him..but you will see what I mean." Medusa gets up and stands over the barely alive boy.

She puts a hand on his forehead..

And his shaking stops..he stops sweating and his chest moves easily now..

"But you just healed him-"

"Take a closer look."

Maka did not like the tone of her voice..

She ignores the turning of her stomach as she gets up to look down at Crona..

He looks fine now..his skin has gotten some color back..all his cuts are gone..he's stopped sweating, the wound on his neck is-

Maka's breath hitches.

It's still there, Green and nasty looking.

"..Why isn't it going away?" Maka remembers how she tried to heal it herself..but failed.

"Maka I want you to close your eyes and focus hard on Crona..when you open up your eyes..tell me what you see."

Her breathing is uneven but she does it..and all she does is think of Crona before she opens her eyes..

Everything has turned black except for the boy..

Maka's eyes fall on something that looks like..a flower? Hovering over his head..

"Well?" She hears Medusa's voice but she doesn't see her.

"..I uh..see a flower."

"Do you see anything odd about it?"

"Not really it's just-" Maka's eyes widen when she realizes this is the same flower she saw on the needle that pierced Crona..and she feels..magic from it. "..It's magical." Maka informs her lamely.

"That is the reason me and you can not fully heal Crona..He has been cursed."

"Cursed?" Maka tenses, swallowing hard. "..Like how I am-"

"Not that severe. but..I have a feeling that your curse and this one are connected."

"How? And how do we break it? Will Crona be ok?" Maka's head hurts from staring at this weird flower.

"Close your eyes and focus on light before reopening them."

"Wait.." Maka frowns deeply. "..What's that?"

Her eyes take in what looks to be a chain on the boy's wrist..it goes from his hand into the darkness surrounding him.

"..It looks like a chain.."

"Come. We have much to talk about."

Maka closes her eyes..thinking about the light before she reopens them.

Medusa stands in front of her with her arms crossed, those yellow eyes studying her.

"That flower you saw is the curse that was placed on Crona. Ragnarok has informed me on what happened..you being attacked by a large monster but this was no accident or coincidence. That monster had to be made by a witch. Someone sent that beast on you my child."

"But who?" Maka locks eyes with her.

"A witch that is out to get you." Medusa sighs. "I believe it is safe to say..that the witch that sent this monster on you..is also the one who placed Asura on you. She must have seen that your still ok..she's trying to end it herself."

"But why curse Crona?" Maka's breathing is becoming uneven. "..And if she knows where we are..does that mean this witch is close? and if we kill her..i'll be set free right?"

"The witch could be very close or very far. All I know is she is very powerful. If we are to find her..and you kill her, you will be set free. All her curses will be broken." Medusa looks over at Crona. "And are you so sure the curse was meant for him?"

"I-" Maka's eyes widen when she remembers Crona had pushed her out of the way..

That needle was for her.

The curse was for her..

But Crona took it for her.

"Oh my god.." Maka takes a seat next to the boy trying to process all this. "..It was meant for me.."

Medusa nods gravely.

".What does this curse do? Will Crona be ok?" She looks at this woman with panic in her eyes.

"This curse is small but on the right person it could be dire." Medusa locks eyes with her. " As long as we keep it under control Crona will not die..but the curse is activated by strong emotions..and it brings out the worse from the person it is on. It also can give the holder.." Her eyes flash. "..Some interesting abilities."

"What do you-"

"But there is great danger with this curse. There is a time limit on this one." Medusa looks away from her. "..by Wednesday night..Crona will be dead."

"What?! But you said he wouldn't die-"

"He wouldn't die right away if we took care of him..but his death is inevitable.." Medusa points a finger up when she opened her mouth. "..Unless we find this witch and kill her."

Ragnarok can't look at the two..His eyes are black..his body shaking in rage..

But Maka isn't paying attention to him.

"How do we find her?" Maka grips her fist. "..This has to end..this witch has taken everything from me..I won't rest till she's fucking dead."

Medusa smirks at this.

"I'm sure you won't my child..but finding her won't be easy..she must be a very smart witch." When Maka's eyes start to shake Medusa puts a hand on her cheek, giving her a sweet smile. "Don't worry my child..leave it to me. I will be on high alert now, looking for this witch. I will not let you down..I will find her, I don't know how long it will take-"

"But Crona only has three days!" Maka screams, her eyes are shaking so bad.

"..I will not be able to find this witch in three days..but we could buy time."

"How?" Maka will do anything to save him.

"There is a powerful potion that could link your curse with his..so that the time you have is the same amount as the time he has. " Medusa turns her back on her to hide that gruesome smirk of hers. " The curse will still effect him just as your curse still effects you-"

"Let's hurry up and make this potion then!" Maka turns to run out but Medusa grabs her.

"No, tonight you rest. Besides you couldn't make it tonight anyway..it's not a full moon. There will be one tomorrow..and that is when you will make it."

"But.." Maka's eyes fall on Crona..

Even though he's healed..his neck looks so bad.

"This will help.." Medusa snaps her fingers and a needle appears with something black in it. "This will help weaken the curse for the boy whenever it gets bad.."

Maka grabs Crona's hand as the witch sticks the needle into this neck..and ejects the black stuff.

Crona groans but..

The green fades away leaving nothing but a tattoo of that flower she saw..

"He will be fine for the three days." Medusa gives her a reassuring smile as she hugs Crona.

Ragnarok looks like he's about to be sick.

Really he looks feverish..he's shaking so bad..his being is flickering.

"You have been threw so much my dear..please get some rest..we have work to do tomorrow-"

"Wait a minute.." Maka's eyes narrow as she notices the necklace on Crona's neck. "..Why in the hell didn't the necklace work for all of us? When we tried to escape..me and Crona both couldn't be taken back..only one person."

"I haven't the slightest clue." Medusa frowns deeply. "The necklace was made to move more then one person. The only explanation I could think of..is if the necklace was drained somehow?"

Maka's glare falls..

The plant.

It drained Crona and Ragoanrk..

Maybe it drained the necklace too?

Something about that doesnt' seem right though..

"That was a very brave thing to do..to give your chance of escape up for Crona.." Medusa turns her back on her. "Don't do it again. You're much more important to me then him Maka. You are my child after all."

With that she disappears.

"Bitch!" Maka growls lowly..

She doesn't care about Crona..not at all..

She doesn't care about her son.

Ragnarok still hasn't looked at her..but Eruka left with Medusa..

It's just them now.

"Maka.." The raven haried boy grips his fist..but he still won't look at her. "..There's something I have to tell you."

She looks over at him..still holding Crona's hand tightly, rubbing his cheek.

" I-"

Crona groans and shifts causing her eyes to widen.

"Crona!" Maka holds him in her arms, looking down at him with hope in her eyes.

"..M-Maka.." His eyes flutter open, those pale blue eyes focusing on her..

He gives her a ghost of a smile.

"..Y-Your ok.." He touches her face gently with his finger tips. "Y-You got away from the thing and I'm-"

He frowns deeply once he looks around..realizing he's back at the mansion.

"H-How did I get here?..D-Did someone come to help us?"

"I sent us all back." It's not a complete lie..but she doesn't want to upset him after he just woke up from nearly dying. "..I told you you were going to be alright."

"Y-Your so amazing Maka I-" Crona's smile grows a bit more..till his eyes fall on something behind her. His expression falls.

Maka looks back to see Ragnarok looking at the boy...they're staring at each other.

Silence falls over them..and it's thick..

Thick with tension.

Crona's eyes flicker..but..

He looks more hurt then mad.

Ragnarok's expression softens and he lets out a loud sigh.

"..I'll leave you two alone." With that the raven haired boy disappears.

Maka looks back at Crona..taking note how his shoulders are slumped..his bangs covering his eyes.

He looks..broken.

And she broke him.

"Crona.." She reaches out to touch his face..but he just moves away from her.

"Y-You shouldn't have saved me.." The boy hugs himself. " D-Death is easy to deal with..t-this pain isn't."

"I couldn't have let you die. I need you-"

"N-No you don't." His voice is bitter. "Y-You just need him. I-I could never be what he is..and I-I saw how happy he made you..h-heard with my own ears how you said his name..h-how you screamed it..N-No I could never be like that..I-I can't satisfy you..a-and it hurts."

"Crona me and you have had sex before that was just-"

"B-But you said you were mine." She hears the crack in his voice. "..D-Don't you remember? Y-You told me you were mine..all mine..I-I don't want him touching you, I-I don't want him kissing you..I-I don't want you in his arms..I-I don't want to ever feel what I did when I saw..that."

"I am yours Crona but I'm also his-"

"But I don't w-want you to be!" Crona's voice rises as he whips his head up to look at her..tears at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want you to be his! I want you to be a-all mine! I want to be the o-only one who holds you..w-who kisses you..Y-Your my one and only Maka..w-why can't I be yours?"

Maka doesn't know what to say..she opens her mouth but no words will come out..

Guilt strikes her heart as she stares into his eyes..

She can see how hurt he is.

But she can't say anything.

"..E-Every time _I_ close my eyes to blink..I-I see you back in the alley way..with him..I-I see his hands over you..and I f-feel.." He grips his chest, his voice cracking again. "I-I can't deal with this anymore Maka..I-I can't..I r-really can't. H-He loves you Maka but.. d-damn it I love you more! I-I loved you first! S-So why can't it just be me? W-Why does he have to be evolved? W-Why do you k-kiss him..w-when you told me..t-that your all mine?"

"He's a part of you Crona-"

"No he isn't." His voice is so bitter. "A-All he's done since I've met you is hurt me..h-he tried to hurt you in the beginning..t-then he decides he likes you and kisses you w-when he knew you are mine..but he doesn't care. I-I don't want anything to do with him."

"Crona." Maka looks at him sternly. "You can't just throw away everything good he's done for you. Remember we're a family-"

"..I-Is having a family..always so painful?" Crona puts a hand to his heart. "..M-Maybe it was for the best I never had one."

"Crona what are you-"

"..Do you know what a broken heart feels like?" Those silent tears keep falling down his face as he looks her in the eyes.

"Yes..I felt it when mon died." Maka keeps her eyes on him.

"Then you know how I'm feeling right n-now. You know the pain I am in..how much it hurts."

"What I felt when my mom died is a lot worse then what your feeling now. It's not like you lost me Crona-"

"I mind as well have." His voice is bitter again. "Y-You don't understand how much..how much I love you Maka..and I-I was ok with you not loving me back..I-I was ok with you beating me up..I-I was ok with you making me cry..but I'm not ok with someone else getting your affection. Your an angel Maka..a-and I want you all to my self..I-I don't care how selfish it is. I-I've never had anything good in my life before you..a-and I can't sit here..and let Ragnarok touch and feel and..love you. The person who gave me a reason to live."

"Ragnarok is stuck with us Crona-"

"That doesn't mean he has to kiss you! That doesn't mean he has to touch you!" Crona's eyes flicker, there starting to get dilated. "You like him so much don't you? What is it? His bad boy attitude? The way he gets pissed off at everything? How he just treats you like a sack of potatoes?! I could do that Maka. I could treat you bad if that would satisfy you. I'll do anything..if it means that you would be all mine.."

He leans closer to her..a smirk starting to form on his lips.

"Tell me _little one_. What do you want from me? Do you want me to be sweet? Or do you want me to hurt you?" Maka shivers when he touches the cut that is now scabbing up on her chest. "Crona wants to be sweet but I just want to hear you scream."

Maka ignores how her stomach is starting to twist and she hopes she isn't blushing.

She can hear theat voice start to groan.

"I believe you want me to hurt you." He smirks as he touches her hot face. "And I will. oh I will hurt you. I'll make you feel pain for what you did to us."

"I deserve it." Maka tries to keep her darkness in check. "..I hurt him..I deserved to be hurt."

"Tell me, did you like his kiss? Did you like kissing death? Kissing something that wasn't meant to be kissed?" Crona's voice gets low.

When she doesn't answer he grabs her by the neck.

"Well? Answer me _little one_. Did you like it?"

Maka doesn't respond.

Crona lets out a high pitch laugh causing her to wince once he lets her go.

"Of course you liked it! I heard you crying out like a cat in heat becase of that boy!" Crona keeps laughing..but tears are starting to fall down his cheeks. "You shouldn't mess with someone when you belong to me...you really shouldn't mess with a crazy person's fucked up heart either. You like hurting me. You both like hurting me. He can't deal with you anymore so I'm going too. I'm going to make you scream. "

His tears fall on her face.

"How do you think it feels..to be laughed at by the girl of your dreams because you pissed yourself..only to come back to see her getting freaky with an old friend? The only friend I've fucking had but..he isn't my friend. I was confused. I'm not anymore. I'm really fucking not!" Crona's eyes are nothing but rage.

He lashes out and grabs a hold of her before she can move, flipping their bodies so he's on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Crona glares into her..before he takes a deep breath and holds it.

It looks like he's about to explode on her..about to scream at her.

Maka braces herself, closing her eyes.

"Hey."

She can't help but to open her eyes at that.

"Hey, hey there." Crona gives her a goofy smile, his eyes holding a playfulness now..

..She'll never understand this boy.

"Knock knock."

"Uh-"

"I said _knock knock_!" Crona tightens his grip on her wrist causing her to yelp.

"..Who's there?"

"Crona."

"..Crona who?"

"Me of course!" He screeches causing her to wince. "Jeez you suck at this."

Maka doesn't know what to say.

"Now.." His voice gets serious again. "Tell me _little one_. What is it the boy has that I don't? Is it the way he's rough with you? Forceful? I can be rough..and oh I can be foreful."

Maka feels her stomach twist more..and she knows she's blushing..

But she really wants to hide her arousal.

"Crona's shy..but i'm not." The boy grabs her by the ankle and lifts her leg all the way up till her foot is by her head, Crona getting between her legs with that perverted smirk on his face. "This is the perfect position for me to break your leg don't you agree? Or are you thinking this is a perfect position for something _else_?"

_"Fuck."_ The voice moans.

Maka has to bite her lip to stop her own moan..her body is getting so hot.

She turns her head away from him trying to hide her expression..but he already saw it.

"You have been a very bad girl Maka. It is in your nature to cheat..and to break the hearts of men but.." He smirks as he digs his nails in the back of her thighs, piercing the skin. "I believe you just have to be_..tamed_."

Maka feels something wet start to fall from her nose..her leg is trembling under the palm of his hand.

"_You can't tame me boy."_ The voice chuckles darkly.

"Oh?" Crona raises an eye brow and Maka's eyes widen.

..He can hear her?

"Let's see about that..we can make it a game." Crona's perverted smile grows as his shaky eyes roam her body with out shame. "I'll make you putty in the palm of my hand _little one_."

"S-Stop doing that!" Maka hates she gave him the satisfaction of her stutter.

"To tame you I could make you hurt...maybe get a whip and give you 40 lashes? Or take a nice carving out of these nice thighs of yours.." Crona chuckles darkly when Maka shivered as he moved his fingers up her thigh.

"Your trembling my dear..but is it out of fear? or.." His smirk grows. "Something else entirely?."

Maka glares away from him but her face is still red.

She can't give into this feeling..she doesn't know what the fuck will happen.

"So many things I could do..to tame a bad little girl like you..hmm.." He lickes his lips. "I like how you taste.."

He grabs her ancle that's by her head, his smile is sinister.

"I could eat you up.." Crona leans his head down and licks her inner thigh before he lickes up from her inner thigh all the way back up to her ancle with the tip of his tongue. "..In more ways then one." He speaks this against the back of her heel as he lightly kisses it.

"Ngh.." Maka can't help her moan this time..her eyes starting to get hazy.

"_Please just let me out!"_ The girl's voice almost sounds desperate.

"But you don't deserve pleasure." Crona leans down and bites her inner thigh really hard, his teeth piercing her skin causing her to cry out in pain. "You deserve to be hurt.." He licks up the blood on her thigh before he leans back up to look down at her.

Maka is grinding her teeth at the pain..the inner thigh is a very sensitive spot.

"You belong to me. Not that other boy. You will only say my name. And you will only moan when I touch you." He leans closer, his voice low. "It would be wise not to disobey me. I get stronger each day that pasts..you make me stronger. Each time you hurt Crona..remember i'll be close behind to punish you..to deal with you."

Crona traces a finger nail over her chest where her heart is..

"Your heart will be mine. All mine. I can't wait to hold it..to love it. You'll be mine forever _little one_."

Maka is trying to keep herself from losing it..but her face is so hot..

Crona's eyes flash with something before he pulls away.

"You don't love me...You don't even care about me. I give you my heart but you don't return it! Am I nothing but your entertainment? Your joke? Your toy? And when your bored with me you go to him? Is that it? Am I your toy? You like to play with me..to play with my feelings. I love you so much yet you let it be known that you don't love me! You fucked around with that other boy..let him touch you while I was upset. You laugh at me, and take joy out of hurting me. Am I nothing but your fuck buddy? Is that it? All you want me for is my ass! Do you take joy out of my tears? I know you take joy out of seeing my blood. You use me as your punching bag..but this punching bag is about to punch back. You mess with that boy openly in front of me! Don't think I didn't see that time you and that boy kissed when Crona was spinning the chiar..he didn't see it but I did. What am I your whore? Your bitch? And that's it? You don't love me! You don't even fucking care about me! And you know what? _Your a fucking bitch_!"

Crona speaks all of this so fast, his face hot with anger till he's done..

The boy pants above her..his head bowed.

"I know."

She could of swore she heard the boy's breath hitch but..she's not to sure.

"I am a bitch. I know I am. and I'm sorry Crona. About everything. About who I am..what I've done to you. But your lying when you say I don't care about you..did you know I almost broke the fuck down when I thought you were going to die? I cried and all I could think about was saving you..no matter what. And I know laughing at you today was wrong..I felt bad about that after we had done it..because you never laughed at my fears..so what right do I have to laugh at yours? None. I felt horrible and I still do. I feel horrible for everything I've done to you. You don't deserve it. You have always been there for me since the beginning. Yet your right, all I've done is hurt you. I'm a bitch. I'm the worse kind of bitch...and i'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry about making you cry,..I'm sorry about making you like this. But don't you say I don't care for you..because your the one I care the most about. You are the only reason I didn't give up..that I fight. I didn't want to tell you this but maybe it will help you see.. Crona I wasn't able to send us all back here..I was only able to send you..I was left behind. I wanted to save you..even if it meant that I would die in the process..maybe what I feel for you isn't love..but it has to be a least care..I know I care for you. I just got a bitchy way of showing it."

The boy on top of her starts to tremble..

She waits for a mad laugh to escape his lips..

But instead it's a sob.

Crona looks up at her..with tears falling down his face..his eyes aren't dilated anymore...

He's sane.

"M-M-Maka.." He chokes her name in his tears before he lets go of her, falling on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "D-Do...D-Do you really c-care about m-me?"

"Of course I do." Maka wraps her arms around him, rubbing his back gently as he sobs into her shoulder, soaking her.

"B-B-But you hurt me!" Crona wails, gripping into her dress, his body shaking so hard against her.

"I know." Maka nuzzles his head. "But I warned you a long time ago didn't I? I told you I would hurt you..but you insisted with staying with me. I'm going to hurt you..but just know I do care for you...and I can't live with out you. I can't move on with out you. Your what's holding me together Crona.. Just the thought of losing you turns my stomach. I know I care for you..but I also know i'll hurt you."

"P-Please... " Crona's voice is muffled.

He's pleading for something but Maka doesn't know what.

Crona contines to cry on her..holding her as he speaks muffled pleas..

He's never cried this loud before.

A part of her is laughing at this..feeling joy..

Another part of her just wants to die.

She's hurting him.

She wants to do something..anything to make him feel better..to show she's sorry-

Maka's eyes get wide as she snaps her finger, something appearing in her hand.

"Crona.." She speaks his name softly as she pulls the boy off of her..

Crona sniffles, snot coming out of his nose, his eyes still leaking a mile a minute.

He looks so hurt..like a kicked puppy.

Maka takes a deep breath before she holds out the stuffed bunny towards him..

When Crona's eyes fall on it..he stops wailing..his eyes getting wide in confustion as his sobbing stops..

But his eyes still contine to water.

"I'm sorry." She puts the bunny into his hand before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

Crona blinks before he looks down at the small animal in his hands..he gives It a attentive squeeze..

He almost seems confused about what it is.

"I uh..I saw you looking at this earlier today..so I thought you wanted it.." Maka feels nervous. " I wanted to get you something..as an apology gift for laughing at you..I know it's not much.."

"..Y-You got this for me?" Crona sniffles one final time before he wipes his nose, his eyes never leaving the bunny. "..H-How did you see me looking at it?..Y-You were playing around with Ragnarok..I-I thought you weren't paying attention to me.."

"Crona I'm always paying attention to you..when you don't think I am..I look at you. I always notice things about you Crona. Do you want to know what else I notice about you today?"

The boy nods, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Well, your in love with McChickens, you don't like the sun beating down on you because it causes you to squirm more, your favorite ice cream is vinalla, I could tell by the way your eyes lite up when you tasted mine, you twitch when ever I would brush past you, Your eyes were always on me, and I know you didn't want to go to the movies because you were nervous about me being in the dark. Do I need to go on or do you know I paid attention now?"

"I-I.." Crona blushes and he turns his face away from her trying to hide it but she saw it.

"I always keep a watchful eye over you..but I can make mistakes. Is that the wrong bunny-"

"N-No! it's..I-It's not.." He looks down at the small bunny in his hands..his tears starting to stop. "..I-It's the bunny..t-the bunny I wanted.."

Crona smiles down at it as he brings the animal and hugs it to his chest.

"..T-Thank you.." He holds the bunny so close. "..I-I needed this."

"I want to let you know..how much I care.." Maka gets closer and kisses his cheek gently. " I want you to promise me Crona..I never want you taking a hit for me..you almost died today because you protected me. You can't die. You just can't-"

"I-I can't promise that.." Crona wraps his arms around her. "..B-Because i'll always protect you..a-and i'm fine now.."

He smiles at her and she wonders if she should tell him he's cursed..

"Crona I-"

The boy leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth..

It's so soft and simple but her whole body heats up.

"..I-I still love you.." He draws circles in her shoulders..

Maka wants to feel his heart beat..

She reaches over and slowly starts to unbutton his gray shirt.

"M-Maka.." His face gets red as she gets to the last button. The boy squeaks when she throws the shirt off and puts a hand to his chest, over his heart.

It's beating so fast..

Beating for her.

And only her.

If only she could say the same.

"..Crona I have to tell you something."

"W-What is it Maka?" He looks at her with those eyes..all his attention is on her.

"..Your not really ok. That thing you got hit with had some magic on it or something and you got cursed-"

"..I-I know." Crona frowns as he reaches over and touches his neck where the tattoo is. "..W-When I was out..I-I could hear everything going on around me..b-but I couldn't get up. I-It was really weird and scarey but..I-I was so happy to hear your voice.."

His eyes flash.

"..W-What's going to happen to me Maka?..I-I'm going to die in three d-days?"

"No your not. I'm not letting you die Crona. Tomorrow i'm going to make you a potion and your going to have as much time as I do left.."

"_But how much longer is that?"_ That voice sneers.

"I-I don't want to die...I-I don't want to leave you.." Crona grips her tighter, his body starting to shake badly..

Maka thinks she saw the tattoo on his neck start to light up a little..

She has to keep him calm.

"Your not going to die.." She brings up his face so he's looking up at her..her words being spoke against his lips. "I promise you."

"I-I'm sorry Maka.." His eyes get watery when he spots the cut on her chest. "I-I hurt you-"

"Don't even." Maka gives him a playful knock on the head. "I deserved it. Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

"G-Gah! I don't want y-your eyes! o-or your teeth!" Crona tenses, his eyes getting wide in panic.

Maka blinks..

Then she starts to chuckle..

And it feels so good to laugh.

"It's a figure of speech-" Crona groans and Maka chuckles more. "It means if you do something to someone they have a right to do it back to you."

"W-Where do the eyes come in?" He mumbles as he looks around, probably looking for the blanket to cover up. She can see how red his face is getting.

"That's all in the beauty of figures of speech." Maka smirks as she snaps her finger.

The blanket falls over the two, Crona quickly grabs it and lets out a sigh of relief with the feel of it on his bare skin.

Maka snaps her finger again and the light turns off..

She's really tired.

This whole day has been exhausting..

The date, Crona and Ragnarok fighting, crazy Crona, fighting that monster, being chased by that monster, dealing with Justin, Dealing with fucking Medusa, then back to crazy Crona..

Maka has had a very, very long day.

She still can't believe she made it..after all that..here she is, in bed with Crona...

And he's alive and breathing.

"..I'm so happy..your ok.." Maka speaks with her eyes half lidded, her mind not really there as she moves closer in to this boy. "I was so worried..so worried."

"I-I was worried about you too.." Crona blushes but he seems more eager to wrap his arms around her and bring her closer.

"You better not do that again." Maka mumbles against his neck before she starts to lightly kiss his throat.

"B-Believe me I-I'll try not too." The boy tenses only to relax into her, his body warming.

"I'll kill this witch for doing this to you Crona. I'll rip her to fucking pieces." Maka can't help the deranged giggle that escapes her throat. " I'll turn her inside out for you."

"Place her back together just to rip her a part again! Then again! _and again!"_ Crona giggles with her, his grip tightening on her it's almost crushing.

"We will kill her together." Maka purrs as she licks down his bare chest.

"I get the top half!" Crona groans, throwing his head back to laugh.

"No the top half is mine! I want to see the look on her face!" Maka protests and bites into his hip to prove her point.

"Ow! You piranha! No bities!" Crona grabs her head and digs his nails into her.

"Can I lick?" Maka licks over the bite marks with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes you can.." She can her the smirk in his voice. "Just lick a little lower."

Maka goes down and bites him on his waist line.

"Bite!" He cries in alarm as he thrusts his hips up knocking Maka off of him but she just giggles and goes back down.

Crona chuckles to himself, his fingers twitching , and his eyes shaking, flickering between being sane and being insane.

That's when Maka unloosens his member from from his tight jeans and immediately taking him all the way in.

This bust of pleasure snaps him out of his state and he moans throwing his head back.

"W-Wait Maka..I-I keep losing it..I.._ugh_..I don't t-think.._oh god Maka_." His body completely relaxes as she keeps bobbing her head up and down.

What ever argument he had died on his lips into a heated moan.

"H-How can y-you...cause me so much pain..b-but make me feel so good at the s-same time?" Crona is panting, some drool falling from the corner of his mouth. "B-But this isn't safe-"

Maka gives him a hard suck and any thoughts leave his mind as his head fall back down on the pillow.

He closes his eyes trying hard to keep the bubbling feeling inside of him in check, while dealing with the bubbling feeling below his waste.

One final bob is all it takes for him to release in her mouth, a strangled cry admitting from his throat, his madness fading away into bliss.

Crona stares up at the ceiling panting..his mind all over the place..

He might just lose his head.

"Y-You can only be mine.." Crona's voice Is shaky..but he manages the words out.

Maka doesn't respond.

He lifts the blanket up to see her head on his stomach, her cool cheek against his hot skin, her eyes closed, her wheat hair all over the place.

She's beautiful.

She's perfect.

_"And she's ours."_ That voice chuckles in the back of his head as he gently pulls her up and positions her head on his chest to make her more comfortable.

He can't get this voice out of his head...and the more time goes by the more stronger this voice is becoming.

It's almost his own voice.

And that scares him..

He's knows this boy's thoughts..has seen his sick fantasies..

With the rate things have been going..

This boy is going to get what he wants..

But all Crona wants is..

He nuzzles his head against Maka's as he pulls the blanket up more so she doesn't get cold.

All he wants is her.

Completely and fully.

* * *

"Medusa!"

The woman in question doesn't look up from the book she is reading, her expression bored as she flips a page, completely ignoring this full of rage voice.

"Answer me!" The voice booms beside her now.

"My what has gotten you so worked up Ragnarok?" Medusa replies cooly as she flips a page. " Can't you see i'm trying to read?"

"Fuck that!" Ragnarok snarls, his piercing blue eyes glaring into her. "Tell me what the fuck is going on right now."

"What on earth do you mean?" She still doesn't look at him.

"I know it was you. You fucking sent that monster on us..but why did you do it? Do you want Maka dead...Do you want Crona dead?" The boy is gritting his teeth.

"I did no such thing.." Medusa's lips curl in a sick smile. "The witch who cursed Maka did it Ragnarok.."

She crackles madly at this getting Ragnarok's face to get hot with anger.

"Me and you both know who the fuck that witch is."

"I don't believe I do.." Medusa turns to look at him, her piercing yellow eyes almost daring Ragnarok. "But if you know who this witch is..please let me know. We need to find her right away..for Crona and Maka's sake."

Ragnarok gives her a long, hard look.

Medusa just smirks at him.

"So your playing fucking games still huh?" Ragnarok snaps, his being flickers a little from his rage. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just having fun Ragnarok." Medusa chuckles darkly. " i'm just having a _lot_ of fun."

"By killing them off?" Ragnarok's voice is dark, he can't keep it in check.

"I still don't know what you mean.." Medusa stands up from her desk and walks past the boy. "I want nothing more for the both of them to live..Maka is my child after all."

"She's not_ your_ child." He can't stop his growl, or the filicker of his being.

"What was that Ragnarok?" She looks back at him with those piercing yellow eyes..they have a dangerous glint to them.

He just glares away from her, a deep scowl on his face, his chest puffing up.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me..I have to find the witch responsible for this." The smirk on her face is sickening...Ragnarok just wants to bust all her teeth out.

Medusa crackles madly as she fades away.

Ragnarok lets out a roar..it sounds more animal then human as he starts throwing chairs around in his rage.

This fucking bitch!

What the fuck is she doing?

What does she want?!

It's driving him crazy!

Now fucking Crona is crused..and who the fuck knows what's that's going to do?

And Maka..

His breath hitches and before he knows it he's leaning against the wall for support..

He thought he had lost her.

He thought she was dead.

Fear..the emotion he felt was to great for someone with out a body..It was fucking painful, it was a fucking horror..

His mind still isn't right from today..he isn't stable..

Shit, it just went completely wrong.

He wasn't planning on..what happen at the alley way..not at all..

Ragnarok's cheeks flush only for him to punch the wall in irritation.

They were just fucking walking but she had to be so close to him..she had to fucking rub his hand..and she had to fucking look at him with those eyes..

He snap, lost control..

And when he tried to regain himself..she just pushed him right back into her..

Because she wanted him.

He could feel her..ever so faintly..but he could feel it..feel her wetness, her thighs around his waist..

It feels him with desire all over again but..

Of course Crona had to fucking come and see it all.

He doesn't know how to feel about this.

Crona went fucking crazy because of it..and tried to kill her..tried to kill him.

Ragnarok knows their relationship won't be the same.

But really Crona's got a taste of his own medicine.

He's had to watch them mess around..

He's had to deal with it.

But Crona fucking breaks to easy.

Ragnarok doesn't regret what he did.

He just regrets Crona seeing.

Maybe he feels..a little guilty..just a little bit.

And then after the whole thing with Maka everything went down hill..

The fucking monster..getting separated from her..

Yeah but how the fuck did she even get back?

He doesn't know.

Medusa won't tell him anything.

He fucking hates this...

Nothing makes sense..

But he knows she's playing with all of them..sneering at them with that fucking crooked smile of hers.

He hates her so fucking much.

If he could go back in time..

But he can't.

He shouldn't think about the past.

To much is going on the present.

Ragnarok closes his eyes..when he opens them back up he's in her room.

He stays against the wall..

He's suppose to be a guardian...

But really he knows he will end up killing her in the end, maybe even with Crona.

Ragnarok wishes he could sleep..

Because now he has the night to himself just to think about all this shit..

Has the night just to look at her..and see her breathe..something he can't do.

It's hell..

But it wouldn't be so fucking bad If he knew what was going to happen..but he doesn't.

He wouldn't be surprised if he goes fucking mad by the end of this.

Hell they're all going to go mad.

* * *

**So got the chapter out to you guys pretty quickly..eh I don't know how I feel about it. It's a lot shorter but I figured I left you guys with a hanger I shouldn't keep you waiting for too long.**

**Spring break has started and i'm pumped XD to bad I still have to work on this stupid eassy..but my birth day party is Saturday so that's a plus!**

**Please review and let me know what you think:) I stayed up writing this because well..i just couldn't sleep.**

**Till next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

_Maka screams as she weaves through the dark trees in her way, her legs spreading out as far as possible in a full out run._

_She is being chased._

_And sadly she knows by who._

_Her heart beat is ecstatic.._

_She really can't deal with this now._

_Maka pushes her body to her limit..her screams trying to drown out the other person's foot steps.._

_But she knows he's right behind her._

_It's so dark, the only light she has comes from the vertical eyes that appear on the trees and on the ground she's running on.._

_Maka would rather be in darkness._

_These eyes are the reason the boy can see her._

_She sees a light up ahead..and a hope fills her._

_Light means civilization._

_Civilization means other people._

_Other people means help._

_Maka pumps her legs with new determination, a new hope pulling her despite her fear and pain._

_The lights getting closer.._

_And the boy's foot steps behind her are getting fainter._

_She's losing him!_

_She's going to live!_

_She's going to-_

_Maka runs into a wire fence._

_The metal digs into the skin of her face, leaving a bunch of criss cross lines imprinted on her skin._

_Maka blinks in confusion as she takes in what's before her.._

_It looks to be a abandon carnival.._

_There's a cotton candy table and old, dry food litters the ground.._

_There's blood everywhere.._

_This is a carnival of hell._

_But Maka isn't looking at all this, but she's looking at someone._

_Through the gate she sees Crona, He stands with his back to her but.._

_The boy is holding someone is in his arms._

_She can't see who it is..but it stirs something inside of her._

_"Crona!" She shouts as she grabs onto his fence and shakes it._

_The pink haired boy doesn't respond._

_He pays her no mind._

_Maka hears the boy's foot steps behind her.._

_Panic grips her heart._

_"Crona please let me out! He's going to kill me!" She struggles with the fence, growling like a mad woman.._

_The boy doesn't even turn around..but she hears the girl he's holding giggle._

_"Crona-"_

_Someone grabs her and turns her around, holding her by her shoulders against the fence..the wire sticking uncomfortably in her back._

_"I found you." Kid smirks at her, his yellow eyes shinning with dark glee as he leans closer. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"_

_"Crona!" She screams for him, struggling against this other boy._

_"It's no use. He can't hear you..he's caught up in other matters at the moment." Kid chuckles at how her face falls. "Why do you look so glum my dear? It's not like he is the only heart you have..You have the demon and you also have mine. You are the queen of hearts but your an aweful ruler..I think it's about time for a rebellion..I think it's about time you lost your head."_

_Kid pulls out that ax she knows too well, his eyes locking onto hers._

_Maka is paralyzed with fear..she can't do anything._

_"Don't look so afraid...surely you saw this coming?" Kid flips her around, holding her head against the fence, his fingers in her hair. "You have broken the hearts of men and have caused insanity to spread. I will put an end to you.."_

_Maka isn't listening._

_With her being pressed against the fence like this..she's forced to look at Crona._

_He's holding this other girl's hand.._

_She still can't see who it is..but her stomach is twisting in the oddest of feelings._

_"It's ok.." Kid nibbles at her neck, his body being pressed against hers. "You still have me.." He gets up to her ear and whispers in it._

_Maka still isn't listening, her eyes are glued to Crona.._

_He's smiling and it's not because of her._

_This feeling in her stomach is becoming unbearable._

_"You can't have your cake and eat it too.." Kid lifts up his ax._

_"..Then what's the point of having the cake?" Maka speaks absentmindly. "..If you can't eat it why even have cake?"_

_"If you think like that why do you keep on to Crona? Obviously you can't get what you want anymore with out hurting him..What's the point in having him then?"_

_"I care about him."_

_"But how much?"_

_" A lot."_

_"Is that the best you can do? You don't even sound sincere..or are you trying to deny your feelings? Is there more in that dark heart of yours?" Kid's finger tips start to stroke her chest over where her heart is. "Tell me what you feel right now Maka..watching Crona not even care enough to look your way? Holding another girl? How does it make you feel?"_

_"I don't feel anything." Maka growls, her voice dark._

_"Ouch Maka." It sounds like Kid is frowning. "..And this is the boy you picked over me? And yet you care so little?..You must have not cared for me at all.."_

_She doesn't respond._

_"No more pain." Kid's voice seems to shake as the ax touches the back of her neck then it pulls back. "No more of you Maka. You vile, vile creature. I hope you enjoy the fires of hell."_

_Maka knows that's exactly where she's going._

_Her eyes still hold onto Crona and this girl.._

_They laugh together before they walk away..hand in hand.._

_Maka feels like puking._

_"Good bye." Kid growls as the ax hits the back of her neck..breaking it and causing her to cry out in pain.._

_He only cut her half way._

_Maka closes her eyes screaming her head off..quite literally when Kid chops down one final time._

_Her head falls off but she continues to scream out in pure agony._

_Why does she still feel this? Why hasn't she died? Isn't this where she would wake up?_

_Maka feels someone touch her arm.._

_But how would she feel that when her head is away from her body?_

_She continues to scream._

_"Jeez would ya stop that?"_

_Her breath hitches and she opens her eyes._

_Crona is sitting on her lap, the boy straddling her, a amused smirk on his face._

_Maka stil screams..she can't help it._

_She just felt her head being cut off._

_"Aw shut up." He slaps her across the face.._

_His palm hitting her cheek..makes her realize something.._

_He hit her cheek, she still has her head._

_This causes a tear to fall down her cheek out of relief.._

_That wasn't real._

_Crona watches her tear a moment before he leans in and licks it off of her cheek._

_"Even your sorrow taste so sweet." The boy pulls away from her to smirk._

_"..What happened?" Maka frowns looking around.._

_She's still outside of the fence, and it's still sticking into her back._

_"Let's have some fun.." He gets off of her and lifts her up with no difficultly, holding her like a baby._

_"Put me down!" She struggles with him, not at all trusting this boy._

_She knows this isn't Crona._

_"Hey, have you ever dreamed of flying?" The boy looks down at her blankly._

_"I-"_

_"To late! Fly birdy fly!" Crona suddenly throws her up in the air..high enough she flies over the fence._

_Maka screams as she starts to make the trip downward._

_"Flap your wigs birdy!"_

_"I'm not a fucking-" Maka hits the concrete with a crack, her body bouncing before it does a roll._

_Ow._

_She's pretty sure she broke something._

_"Wow you suck ass." Crona pouts as he disappears.._

_He's quick to appear right back in front of her._

_"Now come on Maka! This is no time to be lazing around! We got things to do! People to see!" Crona grabs her by the arm and forces her up causing her to wince. He wrinkles his nose when he sees the blood drip down her face. " You really let yourself go! You couldn't at least got cleaned up for are date?"_

_"Your the one who fucking- A date?" Maka blinks at that._

_"Yes..a date." His lips curl into a sick smile, his eyes losing that playfulness as he grabs her hand tightly and starts to drag her forward. "What do you want to do first? There's the bone crusher..that's a really fun ride in these parts."_

_"Is that a roller coster?" Maka's eyes light up a bit at that._

_"No." He looks back at her._

_"..Then what kind of ride is it-"_

_"It's exactly what I said the 'Bone crusher' It crushes all your bones in 10 seconds." Crona's eyes light up as he tugs her a long. "Come one! It's going to be great!-"_

_"Hell no!" Maka struggles with him, digging her feet into the ground but her shoes just make a skit sound as he continues to pull her a long._

_"Oh yes." He chuckles darkly, dark glee shinning threw those eyes of his. "What's wrong? It's only 10 seconds..Jeez I know you have one but don't be such a pussy."_

_"I'm not a pussy!" Maka huffs, glaring at this boy as she continues to struggle with him. "It's called being smart. I'm not dying-"_

_"But it's a ride to die for." Crona sneers, his grip tightening causing her to yelp._

_"Where's the real Crona?" Maka pulls back only to squeak in alarm when he suddenly let her go, causing her to fall on her butt behind him._

_"I am the real Crona." He turns around, towering over her as he stares down at her with a blank expression. " Are you blind? Or is it that you don't want to see?"_

_"Your not him." Maka stand her ground as she stands up. "Crona doesn't act like this-"_

_"Oh?" He gives her a challenging look. " How would you like me to act? Sweet? Nice? Gentle? But you pushed me away when I acted like that..now I won't let you push me away. He knows what he wants, and I know what I want. You mind as well get use to me because I'm the dominate now."_

_"Dominate? As if." She scoffs something inside her bubbling. "I'm still the one in charge."_

_"We'll see how long that last." A knowing smirk comes to his face as he takes a step closer and she takes a step back. "Come on now, let's get on that bone crusher-"_

_"I'm not getting on the fucking bone crusher. I'm not getting on anything with you!" Maka snarls, her fist gripped._

_"Oh really?" Crona's lips go in a tight line as he takes a step closer, only to stop._

_Maka watches with shaking eyes as he picks up a piece of broken glass off the ground._

_"Maybe this will change your mind.." He moves the glass in front of her tauntingly before he takes a step forward._

_Maka turns to run away from him..only to bump into his chest when he appeared in front of her._

_"There's no escape..this is my domain. " Crona grabs her wrist, holding it firmly as she thrashes against him._

_"Get off!" Maka screams as she kicks him in his shin..but he doesn't see effected at all._

_"So you can run from me? Not a chance sweet heart." He pulls her wrist closer..and brings the piece of glass towards it._

_"You think hurting me will make me want to go with you? It's just going to piss me off you son of a bitch-" Maka stops going off when she sees glass being dragged acrossed a wrist.._

_His wrist._

_Crona digs the piece of glass deep into his skin, blood starting to drip from the wound.._

_There's no mistaking it..it's black._

_Maka wasn't expecting this..she just stares at this boy in confusion._

_"What do you think about this?..What do you think about my blood?" Crona looks at her with a unreadable expression, as it drips from his wrist._

_'I don't know." she answers honestly as she watches it drip..but something inside her bubbles._

_Crona gives her a ghost of a smile before it disappears and he has that hard expression again._

_"They say black is a very plain color.." He stares at his blood. "But black is made when all the colors are combined..so you see it is very colorful."_

_His eyes get a far away look._

_"When people see black, they think of dread, of hate, of fear..but when I see black..I see myself. I guess that would explain a lot of things. Black is a demon's color after all..it's deadly but it doesn't have to be."_

_Crona starts to move his blood on his wrist..smearing it on his other hand before he lifts it up.._

_Maka watches with fascination as the blood on his hand starts to take shape..starts to form into something.._

_The blood forms into a flower._

_It's completely black but it has the outline of a plant..looking a lot like the flower that is on the boy's neck._

_Crona holds it by it's short stem, looking it over like he's trying to see if he's satisfied with it before holding it out to her._

_Maka blinks at it..still amazed at what she saw._

_"Take it." Is that..nervousness in his voice? It sounded almost like he's afraid of rejection._

_Maka reaches out and takes the flower from him, her fingers lightly brushing against his before she pulls her hands to her chest._

_The flower is hard..and it's nothing but black._

_He..made this with his blood?_

_Maka looks over at him still trying to process this._

_What she didn't expect to see is the boy's cheeks being tinted a light grey._

_"W-Well?" He pouts not looking at her as he kicks the ground a little with his foot, the grey in his cheeks darkening when she looks at him. He looks irritated. "It's crappy isn't it?"_

_"It's beautiful."_

_Crona's pout falls as he looks over at her..his eyes take in the smile she's giving him._

_"Yeah?" The boy perks up as he takes a step closer._

_This time Maka doesn't take a step back._

_"Now will you spend time with me?"_

_"Are you going to take me on the bone crusher?"_

_"..Well it's only 10 seconds-"_

_"No."_

_"Aw what the butt! Your no fun." He pouts at her as he grabs her hand._

_Their fingers become intertwined as they begin to walk together down this abandoned carnival._

_"I can't believe I did that.." The boy grumbles when his eyes fall on the flower he gave her. "I swear I'm to nice sometimes. I guess old habits die hard."_

_"Old habits?" Maka raises an eye brow at him._

_"Being nice is my old habit. But it seems it worked on you this time..and I will continue to be good to you as long as you are good to me but.." His eyes flash and before she knows it's she's being pinned against a wall, Crona having a dangerous glint in his eyes. " If you hurt me, I'm going to hurt you. I'll make you scream and I'll enjoy every moment of it. You have put me threw hell and back but the next time you send me to hell I'm dragging you down with me."_

_Maka's eyes fall on his bleeding wrist by her head..on impulse she leans over and starts to lick up his blood._

_"Consiter this a warning." It looks like his eyes want to soften a bit as he watches her lick him but he keeps that dangerous look. "You think you have the advantage over me because I love you and you don't love me But I know you have weakness and if I must I will use them. I will tame you.." His voice changes and that pervert smirk comes to his face. "I'm going to tame you good little one."_

_"Try me bitch." Maka's voice changes, that bubbling getting worse as she smirks back at him. "I have no fucking weaknesses. Unlike you, I don't give a shit. I don't love you and it makes me laugh when you cry like a bitch."_

_"We'll see who will be crying after I'm finished with you." His smirk grows as he gets closer, his nails digging into her flesh. "You are more like a lioness now..but soon you'll be nothing but a dog that stays by my feet. A dog that is loyal to it's owner."_

_"I'm no one's bitch." Maka leans closer to him, her hands scratching down his chest. "I'll never be loyal to you. You mind as well give up on that little dream of yours."_

_"Your weakness gives you away little one." He leans in, his taunting words brushing agianst her lips._

_"I have no weakness." She giggles as she leans in and bites him hard on his lower lip._

_"Oh I believe you do.." He pulls away, his lip bleedly slightly as he takes the hand that's holding the flower and smirks. "..I really believe you do."_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_"I'd much rather do that to you."_

_"In your dreams..." She giggles, her body is starting to heat up again..and she giggled to hide her moan._

_"No..in your dreams." A perverted smile comes to his face. "I know your holding back..right now you want to fuck me silly don't you?"_

_"I want to fucking rip you a part.." She pants..a moan escaping her throat when he tighten his hold on her._

_"Then do it.." His grin is to large.._

_And the grin on her face is to large._

_Something is about to snap between them.._

_When everything starts to fade away around them._

_"Remember my warning little one." He smirks at her. " I can be nice..or I can be wicked."_

_The last thing she sees is his smirk before everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open being greeted by a pale, silky smooth chest.

She smiles slightly and sighs in contentment as she nuzzles deeper into his hold on her, his pink locks brushing her cheek.

Crona tightens his grip on her..so maybe he's awake?

Maka frowns a bit..

The air feels..thick.

She just woke up but it feels like the room is about to explode with tension.

Maka turns her body so she's still laying her head on his chest but she can look around the room..

Oh.

Ragnarok leans against the wall next to the door, his piercing eyes are hard.

Maka doesn't have to look up to know the two boy's are staring at each other..glaring at each other..

But she looks up anyway.

Crona is staring at the other boy with an odd look in his eyes..half way haunted, half way normal. His grip on her tightens and he brings Maka closer to him..his eyes lighting up with a challenging glint.

"..It looks like you had some fun last night Crona." Ragnarok takes in the boy's bare chest and how low his jeans are on his waist. The blanket was moved off of them at some point. " You don't see me going crazy."

"You want to though. Your seething with jealousy." Crona sneers, a smirk starting to twitch on his lips. " At least I'm open about my feelings. I can express them, something you lack greatly in."

"I'm really not in the mood for this shit." Ragnarok bares his teeth, his eyes getting dark. "After everything that's happened shouldn't you be more worried about her then starting a fight with me? I'm not playing games anymore." His voice is dark.

"Neither am I." Crona responds cooly. "I'm not sharing what is mine with you any longer."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Maka. You will not touch her. I don't even want you to look at her with those lustful eyes of yours. Stick to what you know. Did you forget that your dead? That she's alive and has a beating heart and you don't? It's pointless loving her in more ways then one. She will never love you back but also you will never have her either. Your nothing but a ghost, a fleeting image of the past that has gotten way over his head. Don't make me get some holy water and-"

Ragnaork, by this point is puffing, and huffing like a bull about to charge..but when he said that last part..something snaps in those eyes of his.

"You son of a bitch! You don't fucking talk to me like that with out regretting it! I don't care if your fucking crazy you know what your saying! Alright so what, I took Maka and I enjoyed myself for the first time in 17 years that doesn't mean you have to act like a fucking ass hole! You are so fucking ungrateful! You get to sleep with her! You get to feel her skin under your palm..You get to feel her heart beat against your own. You get to experience the pleasure she gives you, and you get to hold her with your own arms! So yeah, I got to touch her, got to kiss her but did I really experience her? No, I didn't. It wasn't even my body. It was someone else. Yet when you fucking touch her..it's all you. I'm not fucking backing down. Your stuck with me Crona and no matter how much you hate it you know it's true. Your not going to take away the only thing that makes me feel alive!"

Ragnarok pants, his breathing jagged as he glares into the other boy's eyes.

"..You want to feel alive again..but I just want to live." Crona brings her closer. "She is the only good I've ever had in my life and you know this! You have been stuck with me for my whole life! You know everything I got to experience and what was that Ragnarok? Being stuck in that fucking room alone for years? Being fucking reminded that I wasn't wanted every day of my life?..That I wasn't wanted by my own mother? I haven't experienced anything but Maka and your trying to ruin that! Your trying to take her away from me! You have experienced plenty of things..you got to live your life. Maka is my life. And your trying to take that! Your trying to steal my life!"

"Everything I fucking experienced in my past wasn't anything good!" His eyes flash. "I died young and now fucking look at me! Your bitch of a mother killed me! She ruined everything and made me into a fucking slave!"

"Well at least you got to make the decisions in your life that lead to this! At least when you were born you were free! I never got to make any decisions! I never had a choice! I was born her slave! I was born a puppet with no other purpose but to be mastered by her! I never had a fucking choice!"

Crona pants, his eyes wide and haunted, filled with rage and..hurt.

It goes completely silent.

The only thing breaking it is both the boy's hard breathing.

Maka sees both their points..and it hurts her..

Her eyes light up in panic when she sees that tattoo on Crona's neck start to light up.

She has to keep him calm.

"..Crona.." Maka frowns reaching out to pull him close..he lets her hold him, so she runs her hands threw his hair trying to comfort him.

"You are the best thing that's happen to me in my life.." His eyes get this far away look to them. "..But you weren't even my decision."

"What do you mean?" Maka looks down at him..but he doesn't look at her.

His eyes are so odd.

"I didn't choose any of this. I just followed orders. I didn't know..I didn't know that-"

"Crona." Ragnarok gives him a wary look...his voice is a warning.

"Your right. I wasn't your decision." This causes his breath to hitch..and something like guilt flashes threw his eyes. "..You were my decision."

"M-Maka?" Crona's eyes refocus, they're not haunted any more..and he's looking at her with those beautiful eyes she knows and loves.

"I chose you." She rubs her nose against his causing him to blush..

Sweet Crona is back..

For now.

Ragnarok leans against the wall with his arms crossed..He watches them blankly..

Maka wants to believe Ragnarok knows how important it is to keep Crona sane..

She also wants to believe that he isn't bothered by all this.

But the raven haired boy is just good at hiding his feelings.

"Let's please not start this morning with a fight..My head is still killing me from yesterday you know?" Maka gives them both a small smile.

"Y-Your head hurts?" Crona frowns as he reaches out and starts to lightly massage her temples. "D-Does this feel better?"

"Yeah..thanks." Maka gives him a warm smile which causes his face to get a dark red, his gaze shifting before it falls back on her and he gives her a smile of his own.

She just feels relieved..

She didn't lose Crona in the madness..he's still there.

_"Not for long."_ That voice chuckles.

"_You can say that again."_ Another darker voice chuckles.

Maka's eyes get wide..

She did not just hear _his_ voice in her head..

Maka looks at Crona to see he has the same expression on his face.

..Great.

It's like their inner crazy's are teaming up.

"H-H-How did you sleep?" Crona mumbles nervously as he keeps rubbing her head.

"..Alright I guess." Maka studies him a moment. "Did you have a dream?"

His hands tense against her head at that.

"N-No.." His gaze shifts.

"Well I did." Maka watches him tense once again.

"O-Oh?" He gives her a nervous smile.

"Yeah it was really weird."

"How s-so?" He looks down at his hands.

"Well in the dream I had you tried to rape me."

"G-Gah no I didn't!" He whips his head up looking at her with wide eyes.

"You mind as well have. You had me pinned against the wall talking about taming me and then you lean in and said 'I'm going to rape you so hard right now' "

"I-I did not say that! I-I don't know what I was doing but I k-know I wouldn't have raped you Maka! I-I'm so not a raper!"

"Ah hah!" Maka shouts causig Crona to jump a inch off the bed.

"What?" He squeaks looking rather nervous.

"You did have a dream! And you dreamed the same thing I did!"

"I-I-"

"Wait a minute." Her eyes narrow causing some sweat to from on his brow. "..Did you make me dream that?"

"N-No I-I.." Crona's gaze is shifting everywhere, his face red. " I-I don't.."

"Crona.." She gives him a look.

"M-Maybe I did.." He tenses and puts his hands up defensibly. "B-B-But I don't know how I did it and I-I had no control of my actions! A-All I remember thinking about is wanting to spend time with you..and he took it to a whole other level."

Crona shifts under her gaze..his arm tightly gripping the other.

Maka blinks..

Crona can get in her head now?..Does that mean he knows what she's thinking-

"_Yes."_

Maka tenses, the hairs on her arms sticking up.

_"Or at least I can. I'm not exactly in your head. It's like listening to someone talk on the radio from sitting at home. So you see you can't escape me. Anything you think I'll know..even in your mind your not safe from me little one."_

Maka's body gets hot and her she shivers a little.

No way in hell!

_"We are not going to take this."_ The girl's voice groans slightly. "_ Get your creepy ass out of here."_

"_Your one to talk."_ He chuckles darkly. "_You sound like your weting your panties every time I speak."_

"_Your stupid!."_

" _No, your stupid!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

The two voices are having the most childish agreement in her head right now.

Maka tries to blink them away but they go back and forth.

Crona is staring at her with the same wide eyes..

Can he hear both the voices too?

Maka and Crona groan at the same time and start to rub their temples.

Oh yeah, he can definably hear it too.

Ragnarok watches them raising an eye brow.

He doesn't know the hell they are experiencing.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"_Hey, hey, hey oh my god I have something to tell you!"_ His voice booms

"_What?"_

_"..Listen closly..this is really important."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"..I see dead people."_ He whispers.

The two voices are silent a moment..

Before they both crack up in mad laughter.

Maka and Crona start to giggle causing Ragnarok to look between them nervously.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"We see dead people!" They both point at him and giggle.

Oh.

This pisses him off.

Ragnarok's eyes narrow and before they know it he's right in front of them.

"And I see two bitches who need to be slapped." He lifts up his hand and with one hit, hit's them both across the cheek.

The voices in their heads hush..

The madness receding and releasing them.

"I needed that." Maka sighs as she rubs her cheek.

"I-I still think he was a butt f-face for doing that." Crona rubs his cheek.

"Yeah, I mean jeez Ragnarok you don't have to beat the shit out of us."

" I fucking hit you once! That was fucking nothing."

"O-Oh I agree with you..I-It was nothing." Crona flips his hair causing Maka to chuckle.

"Want to say that again you little bitch?" Ragnarok grabs Crona putting him into a head lock he starts to grind his knuckles into his head.

"O-Ow Ragnaork s-stop!" Crona struggles with the other boy but his lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile.

"That's what I thought." Ragnarok chuckles slightly-

Suddenly both their eyes get wide and they pull away from each other like they just realized what they were doing.

They glare darkly at each other before they both cross their arms and look away.

Damn it.

So close.

But at least..that little scene filled Maka with a hope..

Maybe their family isn't ruin..

There's hope.

"_No there's not."_ His voice taunts, she can practically see his smirk.

"_Shut up you whore." S_he taunts back.

"_Slut."_

_"bitch."_

"_Cunt."_

"Ahh!" Maka grabs her head. "Just shut the fuck up!"

It gets really quiet..

When Maka opens her eyes she didn't know were closed..

Ragnarok and Crona are staring at her with wide eyes..

But Crona has a look of understanding in his.

"Um-" Before Maka can make this any more awkward then it already is a letter appears in her hand.

"W-What's that Maka?" Crona tilts his head looking at it.

"I don't know." She frowns slightly as she opens it up and takes out a piece of paper.

Ragnaork sees the symbol of a snake in the corner of the letter and he immediately lets a scowl come to his face.

Maka reads the letter.

_"Dear Maka,_

_Please come down soon and meet me in the dinning room. We have much to discuss!_

_ 3 Medusa "_

Ugh.

Again with the fucking heart.

"_I think she wants to fuck you."_ His voice sneers again.

"_A lot of people want to fuck me. You included."_ The voice isside her head actually sounds sassy.

_"I wouldn't touch you with with a 10 foot pole."_

"_You would touch me with your pole~"_

_"Oh your dirty.."_ He lets out a groan.

"_You don't know the half of it."_ She purrs.

"W-What does it say M-Maka?" Crona is blushing, messing with his fingers his eyes shifting..

His blush looks grey.

"Medusa wants us to come down stairs to the dinning room. Apparently 'We have much to discuss!'"

"This bitch.." Ragnarok grumbles snatching the note to look at. He blinks when he sees the heart. "..Is that a fucking..?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

" I wouldn't either." Ragnarok chuckles though which gets him a glare from Maka.

"L-let's go." Crona looks between Maka and Ragnarok wryly.

"_You better not be flirting with him."_ She hears his voice again.

_"I can flirt with who ever I want. You don't own me bitch."_

"_Oh?"_ His voice is challenging. _"I believe I do little one."_

"_You know that makes me crazy!"_ The voice moans, and Maka feels that cage inside her get pressed on.

Her whole body is getting warm..

God damn it is she really getting aroused by just his voice talking?!

"Y-Yeah lets." Maka chuckles awkwardly getting Ragnarok to look at her funny.

Crona and Maka's gaze meet..

Right now Maka is looking into those incident blue orbs..but she knows what's hiding inside of him..

And he isn't incident.

She can feel him as she looks into his Crona's eyes..and she wonders if Crona can feel her darker side by looking into hers.

"..Are we just going to sit here and fucking stare at each other or are we going to more?" Ragnarok looks between the two with his eye brow raised.

Crona gives him a look but Ragnarok's voice is enough to get herself together.

"We're going." Maka reaches out and grabs Ragnarok's and Crona's arm. She closes her eyes, mumbling something under her breath before she feels her power go out.

When she opens her eyes they're all standing in front of the door that opens to the dinning room.

"W-Wow Maka you have gotten better." Crona gives her a smile.

"Yeah now we're not falling from the fucking sky." Ragnarok grunts.

"Whateves." She puts her hand up getting his eye to twitch before she points at the door and it opens. "So I wonder what she's going to-"

They all walk in..and stop.

Maka must be seeing things..

She looks at the other two..but their mouths are as wide open as her's is.

Oh god please can they just all be crazy and they're not really seeing the person she's seeing right now..

All three teenagers blink viscously trying to rid this ghastly vision..but it doesn't work.

Stein is still sitting at the dinning room table.

The man is sitting on one of the side chairs, his glasses are glared but she can tell he's reading the book on the table in front of him.

He has a coffee mug in one hand, and a pen in the other.

What's really unsettling though is..He has a fucking screw sticking out of the side of his head.

How is he even alive?

Maybe they're seeing a ghost..or even better just a hallucination from their mad minds..

But for some reason..she knows this is no hallucination, this is no ghost.

This is Stein, in the flesh.

And he's in their home, drinking coffee, like this is the most normal thing ever.

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok haven't dared move, let alone speak.

They're still all hoping the man will go away when they blink.

But it never happens.

Maka leans her weight on one side..and the floor makes a creeking sound.

They all tense when the man looks up from his book.

His glasses stop glaring as his gaze meets the rest of theirs..

Maka can't read his expression..

But he isn't surprised..

Not like all of them are.

"Well hello Crona...Maka. Long time no see." His voice is calm, his face still giving nothing away. His stoney eyes fall on her and he seems to be taking her in..it's causing the hairs on her arm to stick up. "I'm glad to see that you are alright Maka. You were in bad shape when I found you the other day."

Crona and Ragnarok give her a questioning look.

"What are you-" Maka stops..her eyes flashing..

She remembers the pair of dark shoes that stopped by her head in the forest..then looking up..and seeing the glasses and the stich mark..

It was him.

"..Your the one who brought me back.." She speaks in disbelief.

Stein gives her a smile..

And ew she wish he wouldn't

" Yes, It took me awhile to find you but it seems you were limping right in my direction. Your hand had third degree burns, and you seem to be almost feverish. You passed out just as I got to you...and I didn't have any of my equipment so I had to..improvise." He gets a odd grin on his face.

Maka shivers..

Stein was alone with her while she was pasted out..he's the one who bandaged her up and brought her back here..

Just thinking about it gives her the creeps.

"Why would you help me?" Maka eyes narrow. "How the hell did you even know about this place?"

Stein opens his mouth-

"That would be because of me." Medusa suddenly reappears next to Stein..and Maka can't help but to notice her attire is a bit..different..

She wears a short black dress..it's low cut and it looks like her boobs could pop out at any moment.

Maka also doesn't miss the way Stein looks at her.

Ew.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Ragnarok screeches pointing a finger at Stein. " He's one of the doctors from Dark Side asylum! You know..the fucking place we broke out not to long ago. They're still fucking looking for us and now you have this ass hole here!"

"Stein isn't a doctor at that asylum anymore. He is on the run like you. After his out burst with attacking a nurse, the cops are looking for him. You don't need to worry about him turning you in." Medusa locks eyes with Ragnarok.

"Yes, they don't want someone working as a doctor at the insane asylum that is insane himself." Stein smirks, his newly stitched up face looking like it could rip any moment.

"Ok..but that still doesn't answer the reason why he's here." Maka gives Stein a glare.

"Stein is my lover."

Maka, Crona, Ragnarok stare at this woman a long, long moment.

"What?!" They all scream half out of horror, half out in shock.

"It's true." Medusa smirks as she gets into Stein's lap, the man wraping his arms around her, that crazy grin still on his face. " Me and doctor Stein have quite a history don't we?"

"A history is putting it lightly." He smirks back as she runs her finger tips over the stiches of his face. "You always wormed your way into my life."

"Oh doctor you know just what to say to turn me on." Medusa purrs before she clashes her lips against his..

And there they are..violently making out in front of three horrified teens.

Ew.

Gross.

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok's mouths are wide open from shock..

This is not what they expected to see early in the morning.

Maka is so gald she hasn't eaten breakfast yet..or she would surely have lost it.

Medusa pulls away to smirk at the three..but her eyes fall on Crona.

"Say hello to your new daddy Crona-"

This seems to snap the pink haired boy out of his shock..because he screams.

It's high pitch and Maka has to cover her ears..

But hell, she doesn't blame him for screaming, she would be fucking screaming too.

Medusa is practically fucking this man..the same man that was Crona's doctor for years..the same man that was such an ass hole..the same man they all hated.

And now Medusa just told him that's his new father.

She is trying to shatter what ever sanity Crona has left.

"Crona!" Maka grabs a hold of him, and pulls him into a hug so he's screaming into her shoulder.

Stein is starting to chuckle like a mad man and Medusa is just smirking.

Ragnarok seems to be pulled out of his shocked state from Crona's scream..he has a look of disgust on his face before he walks over to Crona..and puts a hand on his shoulder..

Trying to comfort him but really there's no comfort in something as gross as that.

"He isn't really your father." Maka speaks in his ear calmly trying to get him to stop screaming. " If you don't think of him as your father then he isn't Crona. Spirit was my father but he wasn't my father to me..so I didn't call him that. Stein isn't your dad Crona.."

Ragnarok's eyes flash at this..him getting a far away look.

"A father is the man who is the reason you were born. A father is a person that protects and you respect them. I know Stein doesn't fit any of those fucking things for you so he isn't your father. Even if he was, you don't have to fucking except it." Ragnarok grips his shoulder a bit tighter.

Maka looks over at him a bit surprised.

Crona's scream slowly dies..and he's left panting in her shoulder for a moment.

"T-Thank you.." He gets off of her..his face is very pale and he looks sick. "..I-I'm better now."

Maka nods and grabs his hand.

"We're going to get threw this together ok Crona?" Maka looks into his eyes.

He looks at her a long moment..and his eyes steady.

"O-Ok Maka.." He takes deep breathes.

Maka gives him a small smile before they all turn around to face Medusa-

The woman is kissing Stein again.

All three of their faces fall in disgust.

"Do you have to fucking do that in front of us?" Maka wrinkles her nose. "It's fucking gross."

"I guess we should save this for the bedroom doctor." Medusa purrs against his lips. " We can..explore more in there."

"Ugh." The three teens make the sound of disgust at the same time.

Crona is trembling, the poor boy.

"I agree. I could do a little..experiment." A smirk comes to this man's face.

"Ugh!" They all groan again, Crona ending up trying to hit his head against the wall with Maka having to stop him.

"Why don't you head up to our bedroom..and i'll meet you in a minute. "She gives him a wink before she gets off of the man.

"I'll get are..implements ready." Stein actually gives her a wink before he walks out of the dinning room.

"Isn't he something?" Medusa chuckles.

Crona, Maka, and Ragnarok give her the same look..

Are you fucking nuts?!

"..Don't tell me he's..living here?" Maka shutters at the thought of seeing that grossness everyday..hell just seeing Stein would have been bad enough.

"Yes and I know you do not like him but this is a big mansion. You will barely see him."

Maka gives her a look because she knows that's a lie.

"Now to more serious matters." Medusa takes a step forward. "I think we should have a training session now. It would be in good preparation for the potion you have to make tonight."

"Yeah..I'm not the best at potions..' Maka kicks her foot thinking about the last one.

"You must make at least one good potion before midnight tonight or Crona will die by Wednesday..and there would be nothing we could do."

When Crona shivers Maka gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll make it. I won't let Crona die. Let's start this training." Her eyes burn with determination.

"Yes of course but first.." Medusa's eyes fall on Crona and Ragnarok. "I want you two to be trained as well. You failed terribly at protecting Maka yesterday. So while I'm handling Maka, you two will be train by Eruka and Free." Medusa snaps her fingers and Eruka and Free appear behind the two boys.

Crona and Ragnarok turn around giving them a look before they look back at Maka..

They both seem hesitant.

"Go now." Medusa gives them a sweet smile but her eyes flash with something.

Crona and Ragnarok look at each other..

Before the two boys leave with Eruka and Free..

Leaving Maka alone with Medusa once again.

"_Your not alone sweet heart. you still have me."_

"_You can't do shit. I'm her real protection."_ That voice scoffs.

_"That explains why she's almost died so many times."_ He replies cooly.

"_It's not my fault this bitch won't let me out!"_ She screeches.

"Maka dear are you alright?" Medusa breaks threw the voices frowning slightly at her.

"Ugh..yeah." Maka stops gripping her head to look up at her. "..So training.."

"Well I have to do something first..so please go ahead in the room and set up." Medusa disappears. "I'll be back soon."

Maka has a feeling that the something she has to do..is a certain dotor.

And that makes her sick to her stomach.

"Ugh." Maka groans as she walks out of the dinning room and threw the hallway to the door that leans to the small room with the stone flooring.

The doors open on their own and she walks in.

_"Do you miss me little one? I know I miss you. It's been a full 2 mintues seen I've seen you last."_

"_Your annoying."_ Her voice sounds like it's being forced steady.

"_Oh. Ow that really hurt me."_ He scoffs. " _It's obvious you don't think i'm annoying..not at all. I bet right now your getting all horny stuck in that small cage of yours."_

_"S-Shut up!"_ She sounds flustered. "_I'll shove a horn up your ass!"_

"_Oh you would like that wouldn't you?"_ He groans a little. " _You'd like to shove many things up my ass."_

"_My foot being one of them."_ She pauses. "_And my tongue."_

_"You would not lick me there!"_ Now he seems flustered..a moan on the tip of his tongue.

"_Try me."_ Her voice is seductive.

"_Some other time.'_ His voive changes. _"I'm being called apon. Now remember my warning little one..don't do anything you would regret."_

Somehow..Maka knows the boy is gone from her mind now.

_"We need to find a way to block him out."_ The voice seems to have regain herself. "_With him knowing all our thoughts it could end badly for us and it gives him the upper hand! A witch needs to be clever but we can not be clever with him knowing are every move and.."_ She huffs. "_He distracts me..with his madness..with that fucking hot voice..mm."_

Maka tries to tune out her moans and how her body is heating up as she makes her book appear in front of her.

ok..so we need a spell to protect her mind..

Maka closes her eyes and thinks off just that before she points to the book.

It turns pages rapidly, stopping on a page half way threw it.

Maka blinks as she reads the tittle.

"_Mind block_."

That actually worked, she continues to read it.

_"While the intruder is in your mind, you must chant 'Mens mea' three times. This will protect your mind and send the intruder out. This spell doesn't last to long so be aware when it wears off your mind is vulnerable again."_

Maka puts this information in the back of her mind and nods.

That seems simple enough.

"_I wonder what other spells we could find.."_ That voice coos. "_Medusa is taking awhile..we should check out the book our selfs..learn some spells."_

Maka doesn't think that's a bad idea.

A smirk comes to her face as she flips the pages of this book..

Being the person she is she goes straight to the back where she knows the strongest spells are.

The pages stop flipping.

She looks at the page it landed on..and she can't help but for her breath to hitch.

"_Giving a body to the dead."_

She can't believe she is looking at the tittle..

It's possible..to bring the dead back?

Maka looks down at the rest of the words eagerly, a excitement bubbling up inside her.

"_This spell in evolves a spirit and-"_

"What are you looking at?" Maka tenses when she feels Medusa's breath on the back of her neck, the woman already peering over seeing what she's looking at before she could even try to hide it.

Maka doesn't say anything because she knows what she's looking at.

Medusa pulls away and gives Maka a long look.

They're silent a moment.

"It's forbidden."

"What?" Maka looks over at her.

"That spell is forbidden." Medusa locks eyes with her. "There's no law against this spell but any witch that has tired to complete it has failed...and failure in this spell results in death." Her eyes are watching her carefully. "Of course a witch is attracted to danger but this spell is a death trap."

"How do you do it?"

Medusa gives her another look..searching for something in her eyes.

"I'm not going to do it..I'm just curious as to how hard this spell must be." Maka gives her a cool look.

Medusa stares at her a moment longer before nodding.

"The actual spell isn't hard at all. You need a body that just died and you need some of your blood. All you do is say the chant in the book..but the spell aways back fires and instead of giving life it takes away the life of the one doing the spell. It's impossible to complete."

"But if it was completed..what would happen?"

"The spirit would be connected to the body..and no matter the gender of it or how it looks..the body will mold to that of the spirit's. So by the end of the spell the spirit will have it's body back..and it will have a life again." Medusa still keeps a watchful eye on her.

"..And it's impossible?" Maka gives her a look.

Medusa responds by pointing at the book..it turns to some of the last pages.

Maka blinks as she looks at it..

It's a list of a bunch of names..hundreds of names..thousands..

"This is all the names of the witches that have died trying to do this spell. It was placed in this book for the purpose of warning any witch who stumbles across it. Some of these witches were weak, some were very strong. All dead. The head witch has never even dared to try this spell. It is impossible."

Maka frowns deeply at this..

She had a hope..for a spilt second..

That she could give Ragnarok his body back..that she could give him his life back..

But it's impossible.

"Are you ready for your training?" Medusa walks so she's standing in front of her.

"Yeah." Maka closes her book, her eyes setting fire with determination.

She might not be able to bring Ragnarok back..

But she will save Crona.

She won't let him down.

* * *

Maka grips the cup with shaky hands..the pain is almost unbearable so she quickly drinks the slimly contents of it..

She forces it down her throat..ignoring the taste and how it makes her feel like she's swallowing a snake.

The cup is emptied before Maka throws it across the stone floor.

She pants and swallows, trying to ger the taste out of her mouth..but it's hard.

That's when the relief hits her..

Maka lets out a sigh as warmth seems to flow threw her viens..recharging her..reviving her..melting all the pain away.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Maka asks as she wipes some of the extra black stuff off from the corner of her mouth.

"My own special potion." Medusa smirks at her. "It heals and recharges a witch's power."

"It tastes like shit but I feel great." Maka sighs again as she stands up from the stone flooring.

"You did very good Maka..as always I'm impressed with how far your coming along. You never cease to amaze me.." Medusa takes her in, looking at her like a shinny prize..looking at her proudly.

"Apparently." Maka grunts but she feels good..

Getting all her power out like that, learning new spells..

It makes her feel powerful.

"I must tell you now that I will be gone for the day." Medusa looks at her.

"And why is that?" Maka feels a red flag being sent up in her mind.

"I'm going to be looking for the witch who has done this to you." Medusa looks at her firmly. "I won't stop till I find her my child. I will not let you die."

She turns her back on her.

"Be sure to look at the potion soon..it's on page 200." With that Medusa fades away.

Right..the potion..

Maka almost feels..nervous about this whole thing..

Spells are one thing..but potions..

That's a fail.

"_If you would just let me out you wouldn't fail at anything."_ That voice coos. " _Come on..You need me."_

Maka brushes her tutu off before she turns on her heel and walks out of this room..

She doesn't need her.

She doesn't need anyone.

"_Your getting darker.."_ The voice chuckles. "_But have you ever heard of a tragic flaw? This is yours, and it will be the death of you."_

She has a lot of flaws.

And they're all more or less tragic.

Maka takes a deep breath, her bangs covering her eyes as she walks down this hallway towards the dinning room.

She should go look at the potion..maybe if she studies it, when she tries to make the potion it will come out perfect-

_"I doubt it."_

Maybe she could practice it..try it a hole bunch of times and-

"_I have a feeling that we will only get one shot."_

Maka won't believe that.

To much is at stake for only one shot.

The dinning room doors open by themselfs and she lifts up her head just to look around.

It's empty.

Crona and Ragnarok aren't back yet..

Maka lets out a sigh as she walks over to the star room, the doors open and she walks in.

The door closes behind her..but she stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh hello Maka." Stein closes the cabinet in the room..he looked like he just put something in side of it. He looks at her with those stone eyes, his face giving nothing away.

The hairs on her arms stick up..not just because it's Stein but..

He's wearing what looks to be a lab coat..and it's stained with blood..

In his hand is a bloody scalpel.

"I just got out of the lab..had to restock your inventory.." His lips are twitching as he turns to face her fully, his glasses are glared so she can't see his eyes.

Maka stays as far back as possible from him, a spell already on the tip of her tongue if she needs it.

"..Medusa has told me so many things about you.." Stein takes a step forward, his grip on the scalpel tightening. "She says your very special..what I want to know is how special? What makes you so different? Is it your personally? No..it's something inside you..hidden in your body."

His glasses are glared..but Maka can feel him looking her up and down..almost hungrily..

It's lustful..but something's odd about it. She can't put her finger on it but-

"Have I ever told you how smooth your skin is Maka? So thin and soft.." His voice is changing..his lips twitching so much, the grip on his scalpel tightening as he takes another step forward. "Of course I couldn't have told you. Because I was your doctor..but I'm not your doctor anymore."

Maka is covered in goose bumps now..and with every step he takes she takes one back.

"Your a fucking creep." She growls, her eyes setting on fire. "I knew you were a fucking pervert!"

"But I'm not a pervert." He keeps getting closer. "I only state the facts. I only want to know the truth. Your body could give me plenty of answers. One cut here..a rip there..Your soft skin will be like paper under by scalpel..easily your body will open up to me..exposing you to me."

Maka's back hits the wall, and she tries to hide how badly her body tensed.

She doesn't like how close he's getting.

She doesn't like how he's talking.

She doesn't like him.

Maka's finger twitch and she opens her mouth to chant a spell..

When he throws the scalpel at her.

This breaks her concentration and all she can do is watch as it gets closer.

It hits the wall right by her head..almost getting her ear.

But she doesn't have time to celebrate.

Stein is right on her, pinning her against the wall.

"Better be careful.." He smirks at her as he reaches over and grabs the scalpel out of the wall.

Somthing snaps inside her.

She does not want him touching her.

"No, your the one that better be careful!" She growls, her eyes setting on fire as her power comes out.

Stein is sent flying across the room, but he just does a back flip and lands it perfectly..looking at her almost boredly.

For an old guy he's in shape.

"I'm not your fucking pateint any more. I'm a fucking witch and you try to do anything I will kill you. You can't get away with pissing me off anymore. I will beat the shit out of you. I don't care if your Medusa's lover, bitch you don't fuck with me." Maka is fuming, her hands twitching. "Get the hell out. Now."

"I'll leave you alone." Stein walks forward towards the door. He stops at it and looks at her, his glasses aren't glared so she can see his eyes slightly shaking. "But know this..I'm no longer your doctor either Maka..There's no rules here..no limitations..though I never followed the rules before..but now I have no restraints. You may not be my patient anymore..but I'm not your doctor either."

He gives her a large smirk..and it looks like it's about to rip his stiches before he walks out of the room..shutting the door behind him.

"Fucking creep.." Maka lets out a sigh..feeling so much better now that he's gone..

Is she really going to have to deal with this guy again?

He's even more of a jack ass then before! Not to mention it's like he let out his inner creep.

She shutters.

Potion..

Maka takes a deep breath before she walks over to the large book in the room that's sitting on the stand.

The pages flip till they stop on the 200th page.

" _Bondage."_

Maka raises an eye brow and reads more.

"Just as all other bonding spells this one connects two people in a way of connecting curses. This spell can make the curse more easy to deal with..or it can make it so much worse. It depends on the curse and it's effects so make sure you look over all this before you decide to make this potion. If this bondage is a mistake, you may break it like all other bonds. You must just follow the instructions of the cancelation in the back of the book. To know you completed this potion correctly, when both of you drink it, if you concentrate you will see a chain connecting you two. The chain should be red. To start this-"

Maka hears the door open behind her and she turns around.

Eruka, Crona, and Ragnarok walk in..

Both boys look exhausted.

Crona is wearing his shirt that matches her dress..his hair is messy and it looks like his eyes are having trouble to steady.

Ragnarok's gaze is on Crona..but he looks faded.

Eruka is giving her a smile..and she's not sure she likes that or not.

"Ah Lady Maka, I see your already looking at the potion." Eruka takes a step forward.

"D-Does it look hard?" Crona asks sounding nervous as him and Ragnarok stand on either side of her, looking down at it.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Maka skims the page. "I'm about to do a practice run on this thing."

"So what do we fucking need?" Ragnarok walks over to the cabinet and looks back to her.

"We need a cow's tongue, three peas from a pod, and basil leaves." Maka reads it out loud.

She hears the cabinet open, and she's sure Ragnarok is looking for these things.

"All these fucking potions are gross but at least I'm not drinking this one this time." He grunts.

"..M-Maka.." Crona suddenly puts his hand over hers on the book. She looks up at him to see those eyes staring into her own..and for once she can't tell what he's thinking. " A-Are you ok?"

"..I'm fine.." Maka blinks as he rubs his thumb against her hand.

"I-It's just..w-well I felt something odd w-when I was training..t-this dark feeling.." His eyes seem to be searching hers for something. "..D-Did Medusa do something? G-Give you something?"

"She-"

"Alright fucking got it." Ragnarok walks over and places three things on the table with his nose wrinkled. "One nasty ass cow tongue and all the rest of that crap."

"Good." Maka smiles before she looks back down at the book. " Ok, the last thing we need..and it says here it's the most important..is the heart of a tamed elephant?"

"Tamed elephant?" He frowns slightly but goes back to the cabinet. "What the fuck.."

"Y-You were saying?" Crona gives Ragnarok a almost annoyed look before he looks at her.

"She just gave me-"

"It's not in here."

Maka and Crona turn to look at Ragnarok who looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"I mean it's not fucking in here. There's no elephant heart in here." Ragnarok walks over to the two and crosses his arms.

"..But we need a elephant heart.." Maka's chest starts to tighten in panic.

Crona is starting to get scared so Maka pulls him closer to her..he relaxes but barely.

"Well we don't fucking have one. "Ragnarok snaps..but his eyes flash with worry..

No elephant heart, no potion, no potion, no Crona.

"You will have to hunt for one yourselfs." Eruka takes a step forward and they all look at her.

"Where in the hell are we going to get a tamed elephant's heart?" Maka snaps, a anger starting to bubble up inside her..

The heart should have already been there.

Eruka closes her eyes..a look of concentration coming to her face before she opens them back up.

"There is a circus that has stoped in a town not to, to far away from here. There has to be an elephant there."

"..So where going to go to the circus..and kill a elephant?" Maka blinks.

"Pretty much."

"Well this is fucking something." Ragnark growls, he's looking pissed off. "Why the fuck do we have to go get it? I thought Medusa stocked this thing herself?"

Maka's thoughts exactly.

"A tamed elephant's heart is hard to come by And this is the only potion that requires it. Medusa can't see the furture." Eruka gives them a straight face.

"Alright.." Maka takes a deep breath. "..So..how the hell are we even going to do this?."

"I don't know But it shouldn't be to hard. You just have to sneak in the back when the circus is doing a show and kill the elephant." Eruka looks between them. "It's not a high security circus. This should be a piece of cake for a witch."

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok give each other a look..

They have a bad feeling about this.

"The circus show starts at 7 but there's a carnival that's going on right now while they wait for the circus to start." Eruka looks at Maka..

This gets her to perk up.

"A carnival? Does it have roller costers? Games? Food?" Maka is practically beaming now.

"A-A carnival?" Crona bites his lip giving Maka a look but she doesn't catch it.

"Yes I believe so." Eruka smiles. "I think it would be a nice thing to do..a nice escape before you take on the circus."

"I think we should go." Maka beams at both the boys beside her.

"I don't fucking know about-"

"I-I think we sould go too." Crona grabs her hand and holds it in his own.

Ragnarok gives him a look before he grabs her other hand.

Crona gives him a dark glare..his eyes starting to flicker.

"Great." Eruka hums before she snaps her fingers and two cups appear. "Ragnarok this one is for you to make you stronger..and Crona this one is for replenishing yourself.."

The two cups float over to them.

Ragnarok doesn't even think about it, he just chugs it down.

Crona stares at it a moment before he slowly starts to drink it.

The room becomes cold as Ragnarok lets out a growl from his power..

Crona doesn't feel as tense.

"How the hell are we going to get back though?" Ragnarok gives Eruka a look.

"The necklace will take you back and this time if your not back by a certain time I will come after you. We will not let what happen last time happen again. " She gives them a serious look.

"It better not fucking happen again." Ragnarok's eyes get dark, his chest puffing up a little, causing the room to get that much colder.

"Met me when your ready to leave. I'll be by the stairs." Eruka disappears.

"..S-So are we really about to..kill an elephant?" Crona grips his arm, his gaze shifting.

"We don't have a choice." Maka grips his hand tighter. "I'm not going to let you die."

His eyes light up at that and he looks at her with those beautiful eyes..

"Are we really about to go to a fucking carnival?" Ragnarok grumbles next to her.

"I think it will be fun..and I really don't want to be here."

Crona and Ragnarok give her a look..expecting her to go on..

But she doesn't.

She really doesn't want to be here with Stein.

That creepy mother fucker.

Crona's eyes flash before he tightens his grip on his arm.

"I-I think I'm ready to go.." Crona pulls her closer, his eyes on where she's holding Ragnarok's hand.

_"You better let go of him little one-"_

_men meas men meas men meas._

This cuts him off..and he doesn't say anymore.

Maka feels Crona tense and when she looks over at him..

He still has those innocent eyes..but she can see a part of them darkening..

Oh yeah, she definably pissed his other side off.

But oh well.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Eruka looks between the three teens.

"Yup." Maka smirks as she straitens out her black tank top. She changed into that with white shorts..

Eruka said this place is going to be hot.

"I-I think so.." Crona mumbles, his cheeks still sightly tinted at what he's wearing.

Maka picked out a matching black tank top..but she let him wear white jeans instead of shorts.

The tank top hugs nicely but really it makes him look more venerable.

And Maka likes that.

"Let's just get this over with." Ragnarok grunts, his form more visible.

"Have fun and remember. You must get the elephant heart and be back here to complete the potion by midnight." Eruka starts to say a chant. " Be careful.."

"Oh we will." Maka grins at Crona. "We're getting on a roller coster first thing!"

"G-Gah! H-How about..u-um.." His gaze shifts desperately looking for a way out. "..H-How about..w-we um..e-eat first! Y-Yeah eat first!"

He gives her a nervous smile.

"..Oh my god." Maka faces palms. "Your right we should eat first! That way we can puke are guts out on the roller coster!"

The smile of relief that was slowly starting to form on his face completely falls, his face getting pale in horror.

"G-Gah! I-I don't think I'm eating!"

"Oh yes you are! You have to have cotton candy and candy apples and French fires and cheese burgers and.." Maka gets a goofy smile on her face.

"Damn we fucking lost her." Ragnarok grumbles looking at her as he waves a hand in front of her face. " I carnival is like her fucking paradise. Food every where for this fat ass."

"I-I don't want you puking your guts out Maka!" Crona grabs a hold of her and shakes her slightly.

"But it's a part of the roller coster experience." Maka smirks at how he tenses.

"I've ridden a roller coster before and I didn't fucking puke." Ragnarok grunts. "I didn't even fucking scream."

"Oh I bet you did. Your just embarrass to admit it."

"Bitch I bet you'll be fucking crying!"

"We'll see won't we? We're going to ride the highest roller coster there and who ever screams first has to sing and dance to Barbie girl in front of everyone."

"Your on bitch!"

"R-Really the highest one?" Crona is so pale as he looks between the two.

"Yes the highest and the most scariest one." Maka grabs his hand that's slightly sweating.

"G-Gah! I-I'm really not eating then!" Crona grips his hair in distress. "F-From what you told me when we were getting dressed about them..they s-sound like a death trap!"

"Oh they fucking are." Ragnarok crosses his arms.

"T-Then why are we going on one?!" He looks close to hyperventilating.

"Because it's fun." Maka sticks her tongue out. "Don't worry, for your sake Crona we'll do everything else first before we do the roller coster..how does that sound?"

"..B-Better." Crona still looks pale.

"And Ragnarok this time when you get a body..look for one that's matching us." Maka looks over at the other boy.

"What the fuck I look like?" The raven haired boy scoffs. "You both all ready look like jack asses dressed like that. I'm not fucking doing that."

"Please?" She tilts her head and he tenses. "We would be all matching and that would be awesome!"

Ragnarok stares her in those sparkling green eyes..his hard eyes melting before he glares away looking missed off.

"I'll see what I can fucking do. But I'm not looking as mentally challenged as you two do."

Crona gives him a dark look as he grabs Maka's hand and pulls her closer to him.

"You like to use your charms to get what you want.." He whispers in her ear and she shivers. "But remember..I have a few charms of my own.."

Maka ignores how her body gets hot and the voice's moans as she pulls away to look Crona in the eyes..

But they're not mad..they're just slightly shaking.

"Don't worry..I know." She smiles at him and gently runs her thumb against his hand.

This causes his eyes to steady and his expression to soften.

"Let's fucking go." Ragnarok gives Crona a look before he grabs Maka's hand.

Crona's expression falls and his body tenses.

"Good bye." Eruka touches Maka's forehead..

The last thing Eruka sees his Maka's eyes closed..while Crona and Ragnarok glare at each other.

Then they disappear.

This should be interesting.

"Has everything been set up?" Medusa appears in front of her with Stein by her side, the man holding her in his arms, his head in her shoulder.

Eruka nods.

"Yes, I set them to the carnival and gave them the orders to sneak into the circus during the show."

"Perfect." Medusa chuckles as Free appears by herside. "And what about you Free? Everything good on your end?"

"..Not really." Free frowns. "Don't you know who's at the carnival? He's going to-"

"I am well aware." Medusa waves him off. "It will be fine. It adds to the suspense of it is all.."

Medusa gives off a sick smirk.

"This is going to be fun to watch. The madness in Crona is growing..and with this curse he's able to communicate with Maka's darker side..it won't be long now till Maka gives in to her darker side..and then I can have her."

"Not to rain on your parade but.." Free scratches his neck. "..Crona is fucking nuts. When I had to train him..god he even gave me chills! What if he's to crazy? What if he just kills Maka? I mean it's no secret that something is going on between the three."

"Definably some drama." Eruka nods. "Ragnarok doesn't even seem stable."

"Perfect."

Eruka and Free give her a confused look.

"What about Maka-"

"There is a risk that Crona will kill Maka but it's worth it. I'm almost positive that won't happen..at least Maka's darker side won't let it happen." Medusa strokes Stein's hair. "Trust in me..I know what I'm doing. Things are coming together exactly as I want them."

"..Your uh..putting a lot of stain on them this time.." Free presses lightly. "And after what happen yesterday..are you sure they can do this?"

"Yes. I have faith in Maka." Medusa smirks. " I am being hard on her..but it will work out in the end. We don't have much time. She must strong and she must be able to think fast.."

She turns her back to them.

"Keep an eye on them.." Medusa holds Stein as they disappears. "It's time to turn up the heat."

Eruka and Free look at each other.

The heat Is already up..

She wants a inferno.

* * *

**Got this pretty fast out..but I don't know when i'll be able to get the next chapter. with birthday and easter, and getting my tongue pierced.. i'll be busy and the next chapter I know will be really long.**

**Can anyone guess who Free was talking about? heh heh.**

**I have to tell you that we are getting to the end..of course a lot more has to happen..and I promise by the end of this fan fic all your questions will be answered.**

**I can't help but notice how you guys like crazy maka and Crona...So i'll tell you this. There will be a crazy, hard core lemon in the future with those two. But you have to be patient :P**

**Till next time please review! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

"Bull ya!" Maka cheers as the ping pong ball she thrown lands in a small fish bowl with blue paper in the bottom. "I'm a fucking beast!"

She grins over at Ragnarok who is already grumbling under his breath, a look of irritation on his face.

"What the fuck ever. That was just luck." The raven haired boy takes a ping pong ball from the box, holds it out with a look of concentration, before he throws it at the many fish bowls.

It bounces off the edge then falls in the cracks.

"This game fucking cheats! I had that!" Ragnarok fumes, hitting the game table with his fist causing Maka to sneaker.

"Uh huh.." Maka smirks before she looks over at Crona who is holding a ping pong ball in his hand like it's a pearl instead of a plastic ball. "It's your turn Crona. We only need four more and we get a hermit crab!"

"O-Okay.." Crona's gaze shifts nervously as he takes a step closer to the table. He stares at the fish bowls a long moment, biting his lower lip, his hand starting to shake.

"It's ok.." Maka sooths as she grabs the hand that's holding the ball and steadies it. "Just throw the ball. If you miss it's ok..I mean look at Ragnarok-"

"Fuck you bitch."

"-you got this Crona." Maka gives him a peck on the cheek causing the boy's face to turn pink.

"I-I got this?" He looks at her with those eyes.

"You got this."

"I-I really got this?"

"Hell yeah, you got this"

"I fucking got this?!"

"..Uh yeah."

"Fuck yeah!" Crona roars as he throws the ping pong ball with a lot more force needed.

The ball bounces off a fish bowl, bounces off a passer by's head, bounces off the table, then by some miracle does a perfect land in a bowl with red paper.

Maka and Ragnarok blink before looking over at Crona.

"I-I really did get it.." Crona blushes, his eyes innocent as he looks at where the ping pong ball is proudly.

Ragnarok and Maka give each other a look.

It's no shocker the boy's out burst. He's been randomly doing crazy things since they got here like shouting out random cuss words like he has Tourette or trying to do a striper dance on a lamp pole.

Yeah, it's been a odd day already.

And they have only been at the carnival for about 20 mintues.

During that time Ragnarok got a body, which happens to be a raven haired boy with a bulit body and to Maka's delight is wearing a black shirt with white pants, They made a trip to the bathroom, and now they're playing their first game here.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Crona bites his lip and starts to shift. "I-I thought you just had to get the ball in the fish bowl.."

"No you did good Crona." She offers him a smile before she winks at him. "I knew you were good with balls~"

"O-Only the small ones." Crona speaks seriously, looking at the ping pong balls. "I can't deal with big balls-"

Maka cracks up not being able to help it causing Crona to look at her confused..

Oh Crona.

"W-What?" He tenses when he sees that Ragnarok is laughing with her, something flashing through those eyes.

"Oh nothing Crona.." She chuckles. "First the nuts now this? I'm starting to believe you really do have a thing for them."

"I-I do but why is that..." Crona trails off when Maka gives him that perverted smile. The boy's eyes light in realization, his face catching on fire as he squeaks. "N-Not those balls Maka! I-I'm talking about the ones made of plastic! Y-You know the bouncy ones!"

"Oh they're bouncy alright." Maka chuckles as Crona gives her a light shove, his face flustered. "You like to dibble them balls Crona?"

"M-Maka!" He wines as he gives her another playful shove.

This time she loses her footing and falls back..landing right in the arms of the raven haired boy behind her.

"Don't let fucking Crona push you around." He smirks down at her, his face being upside in her perspective, a smug smirk on his lips. " Better watch your step don't want to fall now."

"I wasn't going to fall." Maka scoffs as she helps herself off of him, but the boy doesn't let go of her hand. "I had it all under control."

"Sure you fucking did. If I wasn't there you would have cracked that fat head of yours." He sneers, the boy towering over her in his new body.

"And if I cracked my head then we definably wouldn't be getting a hermit crab. I mean..I seen the way you missed the last 12 fish bowls and I-"

"Fuck you bitch! This game fucking cheats!" His eye twitches as he gets closer, his forehead almost touching her's as he glares.

"No you just suck." She smirks without knowing it her body is getting closer to his..and his is getting closer to her.

"No it fucking cheats!" Ragnarok's forehead leans against hers, his brown eyes burning holes into her..but it's not hate or anger they're burning with as a hand goes to the small of her back, pushing her up against him.

"_The game isn't the only one who cheats little one."_ His voice speaks through her head mototoned causing her breath to hitch and for her to look over at Crona.

The pink haired boy is staring at her with those haunted eyes, his lips in a tight line, and his hands on his hips giving her a scolding look.

Something flashes through her head..

The way Crona is looking at her and standing..reminds her of a time with her mother..when she had stole a cookie before dinner and her mother had scolded her, putting her hands on her hips, and that look in her eyes said it all.

Maka had dropped the cookie immediately..

And with Crona looking at her like her mom..she does the same thing..

Maka pushes Ragnarok away..and it's not light.

It's a shove.

Ragnarok is taken by surprise and stumbles a few steps before he gets his footing back..

"What the fuck was that for?!" He snaps, his eyes lighting with that flame but this time it's anger.

Maka can only stare at him wide eyed..

What was that?..

She really saw her mother..really remembered a time so far in the past..

Her body reacted with out her thinking..

Like she really just got caught with the cookie by her mother..like she got caught doing something wrong.

"Well?" The raven haired boy growls as he takes a step forward..

"..You were hurting me." Maka lies before she turns away from him. "You were..gripping me too tightly."

"..I was barely fucking touching you." Ragnarok snaps but..something is odd about his voice..it sounds like uncertainty..maybe even suspicion.

Maka doesn't respond to him she just grabs one of the ping pong balls and holds it in her hand..

"_Good, good. Push him away..I am the only one that can hold you. Remember you said you belonged to me. Your mine."_ His voice coos, sounding pleased with himself.

"_Shut the hell up."_ That voice snaps. _"That was a dirty trick!"_

"_Your the 'trick' my dear."_

"_Hey, all I want for by birthday is a big booty hoe."_

The two voices are silent a moment before they start cracking up..

Maka's breathing is uneven and it's hard for her to concentrate.

Ragnarok is still talking to her too..but she's tuning him out..

She feels Crona's eyes on her..

Maka throws the ball..and some how it lands in a fish bowl with blue wrapping at the bottom.

_"So you can handle small balls little one but can you handle my balls..?"_ His voice is smug.

"_Well you said we can handle small balls so I'm sure we can handle yours."_ Her voice sneers.

"_You would kill just for me to T- bag you."_ His voice is still smug but it's getting husky. "_My balls are so large they would crush your face."_

_"If you keep talking all big your only going to disappoint me."_ Her voice is getting uneven. _"I'll crush your skull with my bare hands.."_

"_Oh baby, I'll do a lot of things to you with my bare hands."_ He moans, causing Maka to shiver.

_"Stop teasing me!"_ She groans as Maka hears her hit against the cage. "_It's torture!"_

"_Aw is some one horny? Is someone suffering all alone in that cage? I'd gladly add to your pain, ripping your heart out. Tasting your tears..tasting the saltiness of your sweat."_ His voice is seductive and dark.

_"S-Stop..Stop it now!"_ The voice is growling and moaning, pounding against the cage desperately.

"_I'm going to make you scream all night-"_

"_Ahhhhh!"_ The voice screams in half ecstasy and pain as she grips the bars of the cage.

By this point Maka is sweating badly, her heart is beating so fast and her body is warm..

_"Come to me-"_

She's had enough of this.

_Mens mea mens mea mens mea._

"Fuck." His voice grumbles before it fades from her mind.

"Maka-"

"_What?!"_ She snaps, pulling at her hair, turning to growl at who addressed her thinking it was the boy's voice in her head.

Her expression falls when her gaze falls on Ragnarok, the boy's eyes are a bit wide.

She breaths heavily as she looks around her..

Crona, the guy at the game, Ragnarok, and a large number of people are staring at her now from that out burst.

Maka feels a pain in her head..and the more she stresses the more it hurts and-

"Fucking stop that." Ragnarok seems to snap out of it as he grabs both of her wrists, ripping them away from her hair that she was pulling that she didn't even know she was. He gives her a look over, a odd expression on his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?."

She just stares at him with wide eyes..her heart is beating to fast..

The cage cracked a little more.

She's starting to tremble..a giggle on the tip of her tongue..

And every one is still looking at her.

"..Hey..you alright?" He doesn't hold her as tightly, his voice falling to a whisper as he watches as her eyes shake so much.

She wants to hug him, to feel comforted but..

That image of her mom scolding her comes to her mind.

"I'm fine!" She snaps as she pushes him away from her yet again.

This causes something to flash through the raven haired boy's eyes, his teeth being bared, and his chest puffing up as he goes to grab her..to probably hurt her-

"S-She said she's fine." Crona grabs her and pulls her so she's against his chest, the pink haired boy giving Ragnarok a glare.

"What is your fucking problem bitch? Why do you keep pushing me?" Ragnarok's voice is so low..

The crowd is watching them intently now like this is some sort of TV drama.

Maka can't respond to him.

"P-Probably because y-your in her personal space Ragnarok." Crona rubs a small circle in her arm. " A girl needs her space _silly boy_."

"Space?" He puffs up, his eyes flashing. "I was just fucking trying to make sure she's alright! I don't know if you weren't there Crona when she fucking screamed for no reason, I don't know if you were in your fucking la la land but obviously something's wrong with her!"

"Your what's wrong with her." Crona strokes her cheek. " If you would just disappear everything would be ok. Your the cause of all this."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ragnarok grinds his teeth as he takes a step closer.

"Your what's getting in the way of our relationship boy. You were never meant to be a part of this. Tell him my dear, tell him to leave. Tell him that you only want me." Crona looks down at Maka who has her head bowed, her bangs in her eyes.

Ragnarok looks at Maka..waiting for her to say something..anything..

If she was looking at the raven haired boy..she would see the hint of fear..the hint of uncertainty in those eyes of his..even though he's trying to hide it with his anger.

They're silent..

Maka doesn't move..Crona and Ragnarok both look at her expectantly..

The pink haired boy's lips go in a tight line.

"..Uh I'm sorry to interrupt but.." The guy at the game speaks up nervously as the two boys look over at him darkly. "..Y-You won a hermit crab-"

Maka whips her head up surprising both the guy and Ragnarok.

"We did?!" Maka runs over to the table and looks at this guy with sparkling eyes. "I thought..I thought we only got three in though?"

"The red fish bowls count for three blue ones." He still looks uncomfortable.

"Alright way to go Crona!" She looks at the pink haired boy and gives him a smile. "You won us the hermit crab!"

"I-It wasn't all me.." Crona blushes and grips his arm with the other. "Y-You won it too Maka."

Ragnarok looks between the two with a look that could only be described as..

What the fuck?

"You can pick any of these little guys over here.." The guy walks over to a large aquarium resting on the edge of the table, Maka walking with him..

She presses her forehead against the glass as she looks at all the different muli-colored shells that belong to the small crabs..her eyes scan them, really wanting to find a awesome shell..or a hermit crab that seems to be walking a lot..

Unfortunately, they're all in their shells hiding from her.

That's when her eyes fall on one of these creatures..

And it was like love at first sight.

"I want that one!" Maka points at it, her voice bouncing with her excitement.

The man just digs in the aquarium and gives it to her, seeming eager to get her away as fast as possible.

"..You got to be fucking kidding me." Ragnarok looks at the herimt crab in disbelief.

"..I-Is that a..?" Crona blinks at the shell.

"Yup." Maka looks down at the shell's colors of tan, red, and brown. "It's a cheese burger!"

"..You picked a fucking crab that looks like a cheese burger." Ragnarok grumbles. "What the fuck are you going to do? Eat it?"

"I would never!" Maka looks offended as she holds the small creature in her hand. "I picked it because it's cute!"

"..T-The shell is cute but..hermit crabs are scary Maka! T-They pinch you and t-they look like an alien that's going to eat your brains!" Crona's eyes get wide with panic as he looks at the small thing in the palm of her hand.

"Aliens don't eat brains Crona, that's zombies.

"G-Gah! H-How do you know they don't eat brains? H-Have you ever seen an alien and a-asked it what it eats?" He gives her a challenging look.

"Yes I have." She dead pans.

"N-No way!" Crona looks at her with wide, terrified eyes. "W-What did they say..Oh my g-god they c-came in peace right?!"

"You could say that.." She leans close, her face serious. "But they told me they eat people..more specially cute boys with pink hair and fat asses-"

"O-Oh my god!" Crona squeaks, tugging at his hair in distress. "I-I'm going to die! M-Maka I have pink hair and a.." He gets flustered and shakes his head. "I-I'm going to be alien food! O-Oh god what if that hermit crab wants me?! I-I don't want to be eaten Maka!"

"Don't worry Crona, I heard they anal probe their victims before they eat them."

"H-How is t-that suppose to reassure me?! I-I don't want something going up my butt Maka! N-Nothing is suppose to go up there!"

"Did you know if you shoved food up your ass that you would poop out your mouth?"

Maka doesn't notice Ragnarok talking to the guy at the game..a look of irritation on his face.

"N-No way! T-That's so gross! W-Why would any one want to do that?!"

"Hey..hey Crona." Maka bows her head..her bangs covering her eyes.

"..Y-Yes Maka?" Crona frowns and gets closer towards her, his eyes shining with concern.

"My dick died.." A large smile rips out on her face as she looks up at him with her eyes shaking. "Can I burry it in your ass?"

"G-Gah!" Crona twitches as he jumps back, his hands instantly going to his butt as he looks at her with wide eyes, something changing in them. "B-But you don't have one of those! A-And how could it die? A-And why would you want to burry it in my a-ass?!"

Maka just giggles in response, her eyes bouncing madly.

Crona flustered face and innocent eyes are soon replaced by a smug smirk, and those dark eyes.

"Oh my.." He coos as he takes a step closer. "Looks like someone is losing it."

"I'm coo coo for fucking cocoa puffs!" Maka laughs, throwing her head back as the boy comes to stop right in front of her, towering over her.

"Your coo coo for my cocoa puffs." He laughs madly with her, grabbing a hold of her hands with enough pressure to break her bones..he leans in, his lips mere inches from her own. "But don't worry..I'll continue to drive you mad. You will be my princesses..your heart will be my crown jewel..your blood will be my wine.. I will be your prince of Madness, I'll steal your mind, steal your heart, steal your body. You belong completely to me. Say it..I want to hear it from those mad lips..Say your mine, say you only want me."

"But that would be lying!" She stops laughing..a smirk coming to her face. "I will never belong to anyone fully. All I need is myself..Boy do you forget what I am? I'm a witch. Your messing with the wrong girl."

Her fingers are starting to twitch, that large teeth filled smile still ripping her face.

"You obviously don't know who I am.." Crona's smile matches her own as his hand grips her waist, her arms going around his neck, both gripping each other so tightly. "I will tame you. You will bow by my feet and if not I will put you through hell. I will get love or I will get revenge. It's your choice _little one_."

"You will never get love from me.." She leans in so she's speaking his against his lips. "So that only leaves one other option for you boy.." She rubs her front against his, her voice seductive.

"I suppose it does.." He grips her waist tightly, pulling her so she's rubbing against his denim tent harder as he leans in. "Or I could change your mind..I could tame you..I could make you love me.."

"Not a chance." She groans, that smile never leaving her face.

"We'lls see.." His voie gets dark, his nails digging into her waist causing her to moan as he pierces her skin.

His lips get so close to her own-

"..Do you guys want a fucking cage or not?" Ragnarok's voice seems to break a spell between the two and she looks over at him confused..

Maka looks at Crona who is away from her..not holding her..or digging his nails into her..

She lifts up her tank top..and there isn't any nail prints on her skin..

What?..

Crona looks over at her..a deep frown on his face..something in his eyes she doesn't understand..

But..But..weren't they just?..

Wasn't she just?..

"Maka!" Ragnarok huffs irritated. "What the fuck are we doing? Stop staring off into space and answer me! Do you want this fucking cage?"

"..Um yes I-" Maka looks down at her hand that's holding the hermit crab..

Her breath hitches..

The shell is cracked..it's squished against her hand..

She broke the shell..the crab flatten like a pancake..

The guy and Ragnarok both see what she's done..

"Well looks like we won't be needing a fucking cage." The raven haired boy grumbles as he walks over to her, away from a scared looking game attender.

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona frowns as she scraps the hermit crab from her hand.

"..I don't know.." She gives him a look..searching his eyes for something..

There's nothing.

He's innocent..

_"That boy is never innocent."_ That voice pants. "_Don't let him fool you. He is a snake just like his mother-"_

"Fuck you bitch!" Maka screams, stomping her foot down.

Again it gets quiet as everyone stares at her for that ramdon out burst.

"M-Maka?" Crona grabs her hand, his concern shinning through as she pants.

"Nothing to fucking see here." Ragnarok snaps at the people pointing at her, baring his teeth and puffing up his chest.

They leave.

"..Alright what is up with you?" The raven haired boy stops beside her..his glare falling to something else as he looks her over. "..You have been jumpy like your on fucking crack and you just turned that hermit crab from a cheese burger to a fucking pancake."

"A-And your shaking.." Crona frowns as he rubs her shoulder lightly..trying to stop how badly it's trembling.

"I hate myself." Is all she says.

"M-Maka don't say things like that.." Crona's frown deepens as he rubs his thumb against her hand. "W-Why do you hate yourself?"

"Your being overly dramatic." Ragnarok snaps but..she catches his concern..and how he gets closer.

"What's there not to hate?" She chuckles humorlessly.

"T-There's nothing to hate." Crona pulls her closer..his arms nervously wrapping around her. "..I-I don't hate you Maka..I-I love you."

Ragnarok looks at the other boy..before he looks at the trembling girl he's holding..something on the tip of his tongue but..

He just glares and looks away.

"Lets just..do something.." Maka pulls away from Crona, taking a deep breath to regain herself. " How about.." Her eyes look around the carnival looking desperately for a distraction..or something to do. Her eyes fall on it and she smiles in relief. " Let's get on the tea cups!"

"If you think I'm getting on those fucking tea cups you have another thing-"

Crona grabs her hand and starts leading Maka towards the ride not even letting the raven haired boy finsh.

Ragnarok blinks..before his face falls to a scowl. He grumbles before he walks after them..doing strides till he's by the girl's side..and just as any other time..he slides his hand into hers, holding it firmly in his..His heart or more like this body's heart beat picks up speed at the faintest sensation of her skin..

But unlike all those other times..

Maka tenses..then she rips her hand out of his.

Him and his hand are left feeling empty.

* * *

Ragnarok has a scowl frozen on his face as he sits in this damn pink tea cup with his arms crossed, waiting for the ride to start.

He feels ridiculous..

And to make matters fucking worse..

Ragnarok looks at Maka from the corner of his eye..She's sitting beside him but it's like she purposely scooted as close to Crona as possible..leaving plenty space between them.

He doesn't like the feeling he's getting as he watches her hold Crona's hand..as she watches them laugh together..

But she won't take his hand..

She already fucking denied him once..he doesn't want to grab her hand again just for her to rip it out of his grip..

Like what the hell is with her?

She's never had a problem with him touching her..or holding her hand..

But she fucking tensed when he touched her..

He hated how that made him fucking feel..

It made him feel like shit.

And now here he is, sitting in a fucking pink tea cup for her and she won't even look his way. She's not trying to hold his hand..not trying to be near him..

But she's all for Crona right now..

Something is stirring inside of him..something is about to snap..

Every little smile or giggle she gives Crona..it just adds to this fire growing in his chest.

Can't this ride just fucking start already?!

Ragnarok turns his scowl on the guy that's running this ride..he's still helping more people into these gay ass cups.

He takes deep breaths..and tries to look anywhere but her.. he can't help his eyes..and they wonder till he's looking at her again.

Her body is turned away from him..towards Crona..

But her other hand is resting by her side..it's close..and it's tempting.

He just wants to touch her..to turn her body so she's facing him..to kiss those lips..

But he doesn't.

He just glares at her hand.

He at least wants to hold it..but fuck, he's getting pissed off just thinking about how she snatched her hand from him the last time.

What the fuck is her problem?

She's been acting weird towards him ever since that stupid ping pong game...pushing him away from her..

That pissed him off too.

No one just fucking pushes him around..

But what really pisses him off is that he pretty much let her get away with it..

Is this girl really making him that much of a bitch?

"- I-I'm just saying.." Crona's voice breaks his thoughts. "W-What if thse tea cups belong to a giant! A-And I-I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like us in his cups! H-He might even drink us!"

Ragnarok feels that fire in his chest grow when he hears Maka giggle at what he said.

It's not fucking funny. Crona is a fucking dumb ass.

"And I'm just saying that were fine..we're totally safe." He catches her give Crona peck on the nose..

Oh, he is so pissed off..

He almost doesn't understand it.

The cup suddenly jerks to life...and it starts to move around slowly in a circle..

"Here we go!" Maka cheers as she grabs onto the metal plate in the middle that makes the cup spin faster and she turns it.

"D-Don't go to fast!" Crona grabs on to her, his head resting on her shoulder, looking like this is the scariest thing ever..

Ragnarok grumbles some choice words under his breath before he looks away from the two, looking at the carnival and people here..

It's packed, full of games, rides, and people.

"There I'm done." Maka lets go of the plate and chuckles. "Now we just sit back and enjoy this!"

What's there to fucking enjoy?

Ragnarok looks at her from the corner of his eye again..and she's holding Crona close to herself..running her hands through his hair.

He hates how he feels.

The raven haired boy's eyes fall on her unoppided hand..

A possesses is starting to grow..He just wants to snatch her from Crona. He wants to hold her. He wants her to touch _him._

He doesn't want her so far away from him.

After watching her nuzzle the other boy..

He can't take this any more.

Ragnarok reaches out and grabs her hand tightly, gripping it a lot harder then he should be..but he can't help it.

She just pisses him off so much.

Maka yelps, her whole body tensing as she looks over at him..

Ragnarok doesn't like the way she looks at him..like him touching her is a problem.

She tries to take her hand from his but he just tightens his grip causing her to bite her lip to hold back her cry of pain.

But he doesn't loosen up.

He can't.

Two emotions are fighting in side him..his anger and something else..

He doesn't know how to deal with this other emotion so he uses his anger.

"..Your hurting me.." Maka stops struggling with him..her voice is shaking.

Only when she says these words does he loosen his hold on her..

But she takes this moment to rip her hand from his..

Then she moves farther away from him.

Oh yeah, something is about to snap inside him.

Crona puts a arm around her shoulder..pulling her closer to himself before he makes eye contact with Ragnarok..

There's a large grin ripped out on his face..as he sticks his tongue out at him..

Ragnarok feels his face get hot with anger, his teeth grinding as the three continue to spin on this thing.

This fucking bitch.

He let's his scowl deepen..trying to hide how he really feels right now..

Ragnarok reaches out to grab her arm..just to touch her..get closer to her.

She sinks away from his touch..

His breath hitches at the sharp pain he feels as he pulls away from her..

That..hurt.

He means..what the fuck did he do? He didn't do anything!..

..Could it be about what happened yesterday?..

Maybe she just doesn't want to touch in front of Crona..even though that still pisses him off..it' makes him feel a bit better.

That's better then her just..not wanting his touch..not wanting.._him_.

He feels that sharp pain again but just shakes it off.

Alright..let's try something else then..start a conversation or some shit.

"This ride sucks ass." He grunts.

"I-I like it." Crona gives the other boy a look.

Maka doesn't respond to him..

He's getting so pissed off...

Alright try again.

"Don't you think this ride is going to slow?" He forces his grin at her. "Let's fucking turn the shit out of this thing. I bet Crona will be the first one to puke."

Maka looks over at him..she opens her mouth only to close it..then she looks away..

Ok..Maybe she doesn't feel like fucking talking-

"T-The breeze is nice isn't it M-Maka?" Crona sighs as he nuzzles her head. "I-It's soothing."

"Yeah. It's relaxing." She smiles at the other boy.

That's it.

"Relaxing is boring." Ragnarok growls as he grabs the metal plate in the middle and starts turning it rapidly..

He's taking all his anger..all his frustration out on it..

The cup is spinning so fast now..and he doesn't stop.

"Ragnarok! Stop it!" Maka screams at him as she tries to grabs the plate but he keeps turning it, it being to fast to her.

Crona is hiding his face in her chest..he's trembling.

"Seriously stop it! Your going to fast!" Maka hits him on the shoulder..

This only makes him spin faster.

"I'm just having some fucking fun." He growls, not looking at her as he keeps spinning and spinning.

Everything around them is a blur he's moving it so fast.

"R-Ragnarok stop! I-I'm going to puke!" Crona pleads with him, his voice muffled in the girl's chest..

He doesn't listen to him, his rage has taken him over.

He just spins faster and faster.

"Ragnarok fucking stop!" She screams at him..and he can hear her desperation. "..Please just-"

The raven haired boy grabs the metal plate stopping it's spinning immediately.

Maka and Crona fall off their seat at the sudden stop but he deosn't care.

"O-Oh god.." Crona's face is pale as he leans over the side of the tea cup..and he starts gagging.

Maka looks like she's about to puke too..but she doesn't. She rubs Crona's back as he pukes over the side before giving Ragnarok a look.

"What was that for?"

Oh, now she wants to talk to him.

He gives her a dark glare..and he can see her tense.

Good.

She needs to remember that he isn't some push over.

He's fucking dangerous.

He's killed countless people.

It was him, not Crona.

He's fought demons, witches, and anything you can imagine.

He isn't scared of her.

He isn't fucking scared of anything.

He's already dead..

He has nothing to lose..

But that's not true is it?

Ragnarok growls as he gets up and hops out of the still moving tea cup.

"Where are you going?" She calls for him.

Ragnarok doesn't respond he just walks off the ride's platform.

He needs a moment.

He needs fucking something.

* * *

"..So you guys ready for this?" Maka looks at Crona who is trembling and then looks over at Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy has such a deep scowl on his face as he glares at the haunted house in front of them.

He's pissed..

Maka sighs as she looks back at Crona who is clinging to her for dear life.

"G-Gah do we really have to go in there Maka? T-The ghost probably don't want us to bother t-them!" Crona looks at her pleadingly.

"Aw come on I bet they're lonely in there." She pokes him in the rib causing the boy to squeak.

"Ghost only get lonely when they see what the living have." Ragnarok's voice is so low as he pushes past her and starts to walk towards the entrance.

Maka watches the back of this boy a moment before she starts to pull Crona a long..the boy still talking about how they shouldn't be doing this..

She mumbles reassurances half heartly..her mind else where.

"_Aw what's wrong? Don't let that jerk get you down..You have me, i'll always be here.."_ His voice coos, causing her to tense.

_"Your worse then cancer."_ That voice sighs. "_We can't get rid of you."_

"_Of course you can't get rid of me..i'll never let you go..never let you out of my sight."_ She can hear the smirk in his voice.

_"I refuse for you..for you to play with me!"_ The voice pants. "_Maka..be careful..it's hard for me to concentrate with him but..we can't listen to anything he says. He is a snake."_

"_A snake?"_ She can hear the frown in his voice. "_I believe you have me mistaken for my mother-"_

_"Your just like her."_ The voice coos._ "A bratty bitch who has a fit if things don't go his way. Your trying to control her..but you don't know who your messing with."_

_"I have never been so offended in my life.."_ His voice is so dark Maka shivers. _"..Or turned on.."_

He groans..and it sounds like a growl.

_"I will fuck your brains out-"_

"_But I already lost my fucking head!"_ The voice giggles but it's low giving way to some moans and groans.

"_As have I but..I've kept one of my heads.."_ His voice is perverted. "_If you know what I mean~"_

_"So vulgar.."_ Her voice is uneven. " _It explains a lot..all you do is think with your dick, while I have brains to destroy you-"_

_"Oh please."_ He chuckles. "_You only think with that wet pussy of yours don't you? What are you thinking right now..little one?"_

_"F-Fuck."_ She moans, pushing against the cage..

Maka breathes hard..sweat dripping down her face as she holds on to something for support.

"M-Maka?"

She looks over to see Crona looking at her with concern..guilt flashing through those eyes as he takes in her state.

"..Sorry.." She leans off of him and takes a deep breath. "..Let's go."

"A-Are you sure? Y-You seem like you should-"

Maka drags him into the haunted house with the boy giving one last defiant squeak before he's in this place.

It looks like the stereo typical hanted house from the front, with it's stained black tiles, a porch that creaks as you step on it, a skeleton's hand just laying at the front like that's suppose to scare you..but it's a bit different inside.

It's nothing but darkness..a straight path, a narrow path forward.

Ragnarok stands with his back to them, the only reason she can see him is because the doors behind them are still open giving them light.

So he waited?

Maka thinks about reaching out for him..holding his hand..

But her mother flashes through her head, scolding her and she stops herself..

She can't touch him..

They start to slowly walk down this dark hallway..the doors closing behind them putting them in complete darkness..

She leans away from Ragnarok..afraid she will keep seeing her mother mad at her..

It's having a huge effect on her sanity.

Crona grips onto her tightly, trailing behind her because this path is too narrow for them to walk side by side..

Ragnarok leads the way..but she can't see him only sense his presence..

Maka knows he isn't happy.

"M-M-Maka?" She feels Crona tremble against her. "W-What's going to happen?..N-Nothing's going to jump out at us right?..T-There's not going to be any aliens are there?! O-Or what if this is a trap and t-they really are going to kill us! W-What if-"

"Shut the fuck up Crona." Ragnarok suddenly stops causing Maka to bump into his back and tense at how low his voice is. "You always freak out for no damn reason. You shouldn't be worried about the fake spirits here, you should be fucking worried about real, dangerous ones.." His voice is venom. "You know any of those_ Crona?"_

The air between them is filled with thick, thick tension.

This narrow path they're standing in seems all the more narrow, feeling like the walls are slowly closing in on them, taking the breath right out of Maka.

She feels something dark stir behind her.

Crona doesn't speak, doesn't move and honestly that scares Maka more then if he would have started yelling at Ragnarok.

The space between them is hostile.

The raven haired boy's chest is heaving, his back pushing her with every breath he takes.

Crona is still holding her hand but his grip his tighten.

It's like they're waiting for something..waiting for all this tension to turn into something else.

"_Arghh!" _Something screams behind them, and drops of water sprinkle on the three.

This is a cheap scare but with all that's going on it causes Maka to scream, the walls are closing in on her, the darkness is going to swallow her whole, she's going to die, she's going to fucking die!-

"Noo!" Maka cries desperately as she pushes against the barrier in front of her, trying to escape this fate, trying to stay alive.

The barrier growls and stands it's ground, grumbling something that Maka is to afraid to understand.

_"Don't be afraid little one. You belong to darkness. You belong to me.."_ Crona's grip has tighten on her hand, his lips against her ear, his words sending shivers down her spine.

All the while the darkness is creeping in to close for comfort.

Maka lets out a pathetic whimper, balling her hands into fists against whatever is in her way.

The barrier tenses and soon she feels strong arms around her, puling her, leading her.

Maka happily lets herself move, wanting nothing more to get away from this place. Her mind is reeling, her breathing uneven.

Crona is still whispering dark things in her ear, causing that voice to groan and Maka to whimper.

It's eating at her sanity.

The strong arms around her tighten their grip and soon she's being moved faster.

_"There's no escape..no escape.."_ She no longer hears Crona's voice..it's Asura that is whispering in her ear now.

Panic is tightening her chest, and she feels like sobbing.

She doesn't know where she is anymore but it's dark and the darkness is suffocation.

And Asura is still whispering in her ear, telling her how she's going to die, telling her how she will be his forever..

Her mind is close to breaking.

Maka sees a green light in front of her, it's dull but it's enough to fill her with hope.

"There is no hope. There's only me." His voice sneers, cold hands touching her face.

This is the last straw.

Maka screams and with all her strength pushes against this barrier, moving it with her.

The narrow path suddenly ends, there being a step down to the new platform that she doesn't know about.

"Fuck!" The barrier curses as it stumbles with the step but Maka is still pushing on it and she ends up tripping over the step and tackling the barrier.

Maka falls down landing on something firm..and it's breathing.

Her eyes slowly open as she looks at what she landed on fearfully.

Her mind stops spinning and the panic settles in her chest.

Ragnarok stares up at her with a expression of shock..maybe even concern?

But that expression quickly leaves his face so he's just looking at her with irritation, his skin tinted green from the light coming from the cage in the wall with a fake skeleton staring at them with those empty eye sockets.

Maka waits for Ragnarok to snap on her, waits for his curses, and maybe even his fist.

He's been pissed all day and now she just pushed him down.

He's going to yell at her, hurt her but..

That doesn't happen.

Ragnarok looks into her eyes that are mere inches from his own

He's glaring so darkly, those eyes piercing through her.

Ragnarok lifts up his hand causing Maka to flinch expecting him to her her..only for his hand to cup her cheek, this thumb gently brushing something we from her face.

"Your fucking alright." The raven haired boy growls but it's softer, his eyes never leaving hers. "This is for fucking little kids but here you are crying.."

Maka shifts, bowing her head.

He doesn't know what she felt, what she hear, or the fear in her heart.

Ragnarok grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, his grip tight and his eyes hard. They soften when he takes in the girl on top of him and he loosens his hold on her.

"Your fine." His voice is firm, comforting. "Nothing's going to fucking happen to you."

The last of the panic Maka is feeling dies as she stares into this boy's eyes, his words sinking in..

She's ok..Maka is alive and Ragnarok is holding her in his arms.

Nothing is going to happen.

Maka's trembling stops and she nods, never breaking eye contact with him. The raven haired boy's eyes give way to some emotion she doesn't understand, his hand caressing her cheek, that crooked smile gracing his lips.

"You such a fucking pussy."

"Fuck you." Maka glares at him but it looks more like a pout causing the raven to chuckle. It's that soft laughter..the same one she heard back when she bit her tongue.

Ragnarok cups her cheeks, pulling her face closer to his, his breath ghosting her lips. Their lips are about to touch-

Maka is suddenly ripped away from Ragnarok, boney fingers digging into her ribs as she's yanked up to her feet.

She looks at Crona, the boy holding her so tightly but she can't see his face. His bangs are hiding his eyes from her, his body is so still. a panic is starting to rise in her, a fear as his nails dig into her flesh.

"Crona." Ragnarok gets up looking at where the other boy is holding her so tightly. "Loosen your hold on her."

The pink haired boy doesn't listen to him, he doesn't move but his grip tightens on her wrist, his nails digging in, piercing her skin. Maka bites her lip, a fear turning her stomach.

"Crona your fucking hurting her!" Ragnarok snarls, his eyes flashing at seeing the blood from her wrist starting to drip. He reaches out to grab the other boy when a whimper escapes Maka's lips.

Crona lets go of her, his hand recoiling back to his side. He stands straight, gripping the arm that had a hold of her tightly, his hand is curved like a claw, her blood on his finger tips.

Ragnarok steps closer to her, watching the other boy with caution.

The air gets thick with tension again..the quiet is getting to her head.

Crona just stands there, his bangs in his eyes, his grip on his arm so tight it looks like he could break it.

Ragnarok is glaring at Crona but he doesn't even seem to want to break the silence.

Maka doesn't know what's going to happen.

Something is stirring inside her..

The only sound between them is the slight dripping of her blood on the concrete.

Crona starts to tremble.

"Crona?" Maka breaks the silence not able to stand it anymore.

The pink haired boy tenses before going still.

He lifts his head up slowly...Maka holding her breath.

She's expecting to see his lips in that crazed smile but..no.

This is the oddest face she's ever seen.

Crona looks at her with his teeth showing but not in a smile. His mouth looks like a rectangle..a tight line smile. His eyes are haunted like she expected but one is half lidded while the other one is open wide. His face looks like a grimace but at the same time..like someone trying not to smile.

She's never seen anything like it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ragnarok looks at this boy, his voice hard but she can see the worry in his eyes. "What the hell is up with your face?"

Crona turns that half grimace expression towards the raven haired boy, his odd face stays but his fingers that are a claw start to twitch.

Ragnarok grinds his teeth, glaring at this boy, glaring into the face of madness.

Crona looks in pain.

Maka walks closer to this boy, her legs moving without her telling them too. "Crona?" She speaks his name softly as that awful face turns to look at her. She ignores the bubbling inside her as she reaches out, touching his cheek, trying to get rid of this face.

Crona grabs her hand with enough force to break it, causing her to cry out in pain as he pulls her up against him.

Time seems to stop around them..Ragnarok's yell silenced and when she looks back at him..he's frozen, his mouth open but no words come out.

It's only her and Crona now..no one can help her.

"Crona.." She grinds her teeth at the pain he's causing her as she struggles against him.

The boy's odd face finally falls..it's now blank but his grip hasn't loosen on her.

"He's not here.." Crona speaks motor toned. "It's only me."

"Crona-" The boy yanks her bleeding wrist towards his lips..almost carefully he licks the wound he caused himself, licking up her blood. Maka trembles watching him, biting back a moan, listening to the voice's groans. She can't ignore how hot her body is getting..or how every time he sticks the tip of his tongue in her cut she gets dizzy.

"Crona!" She gasps when he sunk his teeth into the wound causing her to hiss in pain, tears welling up in her eyes but her body gets so much warmer. The boy only sinks his teeth in deeper , her blood staining the concrete flooring. the pain is unbearable, her mind reeling, that voice screaming out in ecstasy.

That's when Maka back hands Crona.

The force gets his teeth out of her flesh, his head turning to the side, his cheek red from her hit.

Maka doesn't feel bad. She feels her lips twitch up into that smile, a giggle forming in her throat.

Crona starts to chuckle darkly as he looks back at her with that grimace face.

This is all it takes.

Maka starts giggling with him, both laughing together in some unknown joke. Crona leans on her for support, their laughter getting increasingly louder and louder.

If someone where to walk in and see this they would think two friends where just having fun together..but it's much more than that. It's much more dangerous.

Suddenly Crona stops laughing, his lips going in a tight line as he glares darkly at her. She sees that rage in his eyes.

Even in her mad state all she can think is..

Oh shit.

Before Maka can do anything Crona pushes her against the cage with the skeleton, pigging her to it with that dangerous look in his eyes.

"You just don't listen do you?" His voice is so dark, his eyes full of that rage. "Is this what you want out of me? Is this what you want?!"

Crona bangs her against the cage, her head hitting the bars with a crack. Maka doesn't respond to him as he continues to bang her head against the metal..there's another crack and she cries out in pain, her head bleeding badly from being busted open.

"Opps sorry." He gives her a sheepish smile as he pulls her head away from the soaked metal. That dangerous look hasn't left his pale blue eyes. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Maka feels anger heat her face, her fingers twitching as the wound in the back of her head closes, the pain melting away.

_"Let me out!"_ That voice screeches as Crona smirks at her and it's predatory.

"Aw did I make you angry? Good. Now you know how I fee." He leans in, that smirk growling. "I'd be careful with using those powers of yours. Some one unwanted might just pay us a visit."

"Are you sure your not just scared?" A smirk rips out on her face, this dark feeling over baring.

"You don't scare me _little one_." He sneers. "But you should be very afraid of me. I will rip you and your mind apart."

"You can't rip something apart when it's already in pieces." Maka giggles her eyes shaking.

Crona smirks at her..his expression dark before his eyes shift menacingly to look at the frozen raven haired boy. "You don't take a hint do you? I've been giving you warnings..hell so has your mother." His smirk grows at how she tenses..something black covering half his face..his lips turning a bright red..

It looks like clown make up on this boy's face.

"You are a bad girl..not even listening to your mother. She must think your a whore you know? Poor Kami, having to watch her daughter get defiled by two demons. I thought you cared for your mother? But you didn't listen to her. Do you hear that? It's your mother crying. You made her cry. First you left her alone to die, now your not listening to her and for what? To whore around with that boy? She's crying harder now. You made her cry."

Maka trembles against him..these words cutting deep. Her legs feel weak, her mind is falling apart. She wants to destroy everything, she wants to fucking destroy him and that knowing smirk of his. She wants to rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat for making her feel this way. She wants bust in his painted face.

"You broke her heart." Crona whispers into her ear, the clown paint making his smile look like it's all the way up to the cheek bone.

Her mind flashes with a image..Her mother laying in that hospital bed, with those needles piercing her skin, that gas mask covering her nose...that single tear falling down her cheek.

Maka can't take it anymore.

The cage inside her cracks once more.

Instead of laughing madly..or going crazy..

Maka sobs.

It's loud and pathetic but she can't stop. Hot tears of anger and sorrow fall down her face as her legs give in on her. Crona doesn't hold her up and she falls on her butt, wailing and howling out in pain.

The boy's expression of dark glee changes to a deep frown. His eyes shaking...flickering.

"Why are you crying so? You should be laughing! You should be smiling!" Crona smiles madly and points to it, much like how a photographer would to try to get a child to smile for the camera.

Maka continues to cry, no smile comes to her face, mad or sane. It hurts to much. Her wrist and head throb causing her to wail like a hurt animal.

Crona hit a soft spot, a part of her that is so fragile..and he shattered it into pieces. All she can do is howl and cry..even that voice is quiet.

She has been silenced.

Crona's mad smile twitches into a frown his face getting pale and he's starting to tremble. "..Why hasn't it broken? Why are you crying like that? Come on smile! Laugh for me!" Crona's voice is a mix between rage and..guilt?

He starts laughing loudly, throwing his head back as if to demonstrate what she should be doing but Maka only sobs pitfully..no laughter could form in her throat.

That voice is still silent.

Crona's laughter stops once he realizes she's still crying, his body trembling worse..that black paint on his face starting to run off of his face.

"Shit.." His voice is low as he stares down at the girl who is nothing but a mess. "your not going to stop crying are you?"

Maka hiccups in response, her body trembling so bad.

"Do I need to make you stop?" His voice is dangerous but all Maka can do is wail. "Very well then.."

Crona gets closer causing Maka to close her eyes, waiting for the pain but it never comes. Instead she feels the boy sit next to her, putting an arm around her, he pushes her to him so she's crying in his chest.

She wants to push him away, wants to hurt him for making her feel this way but instead she clings to him, her wailing muffled in his tank top. Crona holds her, cradling her against her against his chest as his ginger s gently go through her hair.

"Hush _little one_ don't say a word.." Crona's voice is a hum as he continues to stroke her hair. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird.."

Maka keeps crying in his chest..but his voice is so calm..so inviting. As his fingers stroke her hair..images start to go through her head.

Her mother's smile, her and her mother at the park, her mother putting a bandage on her knee as she cried like a baby..

"If that mocking bird don't sing I'll _break_ that birdy's neck.." His voice is still calm as he continues to run his fingers through her hair.

Maka sees her mother reading to her, sees another picture of her mother tucking her into bed..

_"Hush little one_ don't you cry...daddy's going to take all the bad away.."

_Maka sees her mother standing in front of her as a kid..her younger self is looking down at her small red shoes guilty. Kami is looking down at her with her hands on her hips, a scolding look on her face_.

_"How could you have broken that vase Maka? Your grand mom gave it to me! It was special!" Kami frowns._

_Little Maka responds to this by sniffling causing the woman's expression to fall._

_"I-I didn't mean to break it mommy..I-I'm sorry." She balls up her jean dress up in distress._

_"It's ok Maka.." The woman sighs. "..Just be more careful.." Kami turns to leave, to clean up the mess her daughter made-_

_"D-Do..D-Do you still love me?" Little Maka whimpers out, looking at the back of her mother with large watery eyes._

_Kami pauses and turns to look at her daughter with a blank expression.__Maka starts to cry, tears falling down her small face. _

_Kami gives her daughter the warmest and softest smile Maka has ever seen..it causes little Maka to stop crying..her eyes wide at such a smile._

_"Of course I still love you baby..nothing could change that. This won't be the only time you do something wrong but every time I will forgive you because I love you. Don't ever believe for a moment I don't. Love last forever..Remember that baby." _

_Kami walks over and kisses the little Maka's cheek causing her to blush..a wobbly smile coming to her lips._

_"Okay mommy! I'll never forget!" Little Maka giggles as Kami pokes her in the stomach, the older woman laughing with her before they fade away._

Maka opens her eyes..aware of the boy's fingers through her hair and his singing again.. Her crying has stopped..her cheeks becoming dry.

"Hush little one don't say a word...daddy's going to end it all." Crona's song is right in her ear..a tiredness falls over her and Maka struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Careful." His voice is dark..her consciousness fading away.. "It can be a happy ending...or it can be a bad one."

She falls asleep in this boy's arms..her body and mind weak.

The cage is weaker.

* * *

"M-Maka? Are you o-ok?"

Maka's eyes flutter open at his voice, her looking up at looks at her with concern, his arms around her as his eyes scan hers.

"D-Do you not want to g-go in there? I-I really don't have a problem with not going.." Crona eyes the haunted house before them..with the skeleton staring at them from under the porch.

Maka blinks the fuzziness of her brain away and frowns as she takes in where she is.

She's laying her head on Crona's shoulder, both standing in front of this haunted kid's ride..

Something is wrong...didn't?...shouldn't?..

Maka's mind is broke apart and it hurts to try to think back...but it feels like she's missing something.

"M-Maka?" Crona's concerned voice pulls her back and she looks over at the boy. Crona is frowning deeply, his grip tightening on her shoulders as his eyes search her's for something. "..I-"

"What the fuck is taking you guys so long?!" Ragnarok suddenly comes out of the haunted mansion, his face a scowl, his eye twitching in irritation. "I've been in there for a fucking hour! Are you both that much of pussys?"

"Your over reacting. It hasn't been that long.." Maka grutns but really..she's not to sure..

How long has she been asleep? Or out of it or whatever?

"No I'm fucking not!" Ragnarok marchers over, his brown eyes a flame. "What have you two been fucking doing?"

"C-Chilling." Crona lets go of Maka to hold her hand. "D-Do you still want to do the haunted house?" This question was directed towards her.

Maka doesn't even have to think about it.

"Nah, haunted houses suck ass. Let's get something to eat." Maka looks away from the haunted house..not liking the werid feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looks at it.

"Your the one who fucking wanted to do this!" Ragnarok's eye twitches more. "And are you never full bitch?"

"Nope." She stikcs her tongue out, showing off the silver barbell in it causing Crona to blush and fidget.

"I can tell." He scoffs but his eyes lose that edge, a edge Maka doesn't know why it was there in the first place..

Did they have a fight..she can't remember.

Maka's eyes fall to the raven haired boy's hand..

_"I'm releasing your mind for now but be careful. I'm always watching. I'm always award."_ His voice sounds through her head causing her to tense.

Maka takes a step towards Ragnarok, getting him to raise an eye brow but something flashes through those eyes. A memory tries to resurface as she looks up at the boy's lips..but it doesn't come back to her. Ragnarok is staring at her, his eyes still hard but she can see the anticipation in them. Maka gives him a smile before she reaches out and grabs his hand.

Ragnarok's eyes soften completely as he looks down at their hands then back up at her smile. His shoulders relax like a weight had been taken off of them.

'Let's get that food." Maka smiles at these two boys.

"O-Okay." Crona gives her a small smile.

"Whatever." Ragnarok grumbles but it's light.

Maka starts to walk with both these boy's hands in hers..and this time she doesn't feel guilty..she doesn't see her mother scolding look..all she feels is these two boy's hands in hers..

Ragnarok's firm hold and Crona's soft one..

And that's all she needs to feel.

* * *

"It's gone!" Crona gasps, his eyes wide with awe as he licks his lips.

"Yup, cotton candy melts in your mouth." Maka sticks out her tongue putting a piece of his pink cotton candy on it. Crona watches as it dissolves In awe.

"T-That's amazing! And it taste so good!" Crona puts a hand full of cotton candy in his mouth, puffing out his cheeks for a moment before it dissolves. "I d-don't even have to worry a-about choking! I-It just disappears! T-This is amazing...I-I wish my hair really was made of this stuff-" Crona grabs another handful and is about to put it in his mouth when he stops himself, his face getting pale. "W-Wait, no I take that back...I-If my hair was cotton candy I-I wouldn't be able to stop myself and I-i'd eat my hair! T-Then I would be b-bald and I-I can't deal with that!"

"I still say being fucking bald is better then having gay pink hair." Ragnarok grunts as he takes another bite of his hot dog, his hand still gripping Maka's tightly.

"Only real mean have pink hair." Maka gives Crona a wink causing him to fluster as he puts more cotton candy into his mouth.

"Real gay men." The raven haired boy scoffs as he takes another bite of his hot dog before he looks over at her. Ragnarok almost chokes on his food. "Holy fucking shit!"

He blinks at where the hamburger, candy apple, popcorn, and funnel cake were...now all is left is the wrappers.

"You ate all that?! damn I thought you were going to fucking share that!"

"I did share...remember that piece of funnel cake I gave you?"

"Bitch that was a fucking piece while you ate the whole god damn cake!"

"Well jeez Ragnarok if you wanted some more you should have spoke up and not waited an hour-"

"Bitch it's only been 10 minutes!"

"Pssh." Maka waves him off causing the boy's eye to twitch.

"I'm going to fucking laugh when all this food catches up to you and you end up as big as a fucking house. Bitch your going to be so big the ground is going to shake when you walk, you'll give fucking Godzilla a run for his money!"

"G-Gah! D-Don't even joke about t-that Ragnarok!" Crona twitches nervously as he looks over at the other boy with his face pale. "T-The ground shaking? G-Godzilla?! S-Sweet Jesus!"

Maka and Ragnarok look at each other before they start to crack up.

"Sweet Jesus?" Maka chuckles.

"What the fuck?" Ragnarok covers his mouth to stop pieces from flying out.

"I-I don't know where t-that came from.." Crona blushes as he tugs at his hair. "S-See Ragnarok? Y-You can't joke about M-Maka becoming a monster o-or I say weird things!"

"Well s-sweet Jesus Crona." Ragnarok mocks his stutter with a smirk on his face.

Maka can't help but to crack up even when Crona pouts, the raven haired boy got Crona's voice perfectly.

"A-A guy can't even talk with you two.." Crona crosses his arms, his face still red.

"If you didn't say things like ' s-sweet Jesus' then you could." Ragnarok chuckles.

Crona hugs and looks away.

"Aw don't be like that. I thought it was cute." Maka moves his bangs out of his face and tucks them behind his ear getting him to shyly look at her.

"Y-You think every thing I-I do is cute.." He mumbles but his cheeks are getting redder.

"Yup that's true because your just too adorable." Maka pinches his cheek, making them even more pink.

"Yeah right." Ragnarok grumbles as he drinks his coke almost angrily.

"Aw don't be jealous Raggy. Your a cutie too." Maka gives the raven haired boy a wink and pitches his cheek.

Ragnarok responds by doing a spit take right in her face, soaking her with coke.

"How fucking cute was that?" He gives her a smug smirk as she wipes her face off.

"That was adorable." Maka smirks when his eye twitches. "Your a doll Raggy~"

"Bitch I'll knock that fucking smirk off your face and then let's see how fucking cute you think I am!"

"Cute like a baby kitten...God Raggy you just make me want to pinch the hell out of those cheeks."

"If you fucking touch my cheeks again I swear I'll knock your fat ass out!"

"But you so cute-"

"He's not cute Maka!"

Maka and Ragnarok turn to see Crona standing in front of the bench they're sitting on, his lips in a tight line, and his hands on his hips.

"I'll show you what cute really is!" Crona bows his head, his eyes being covered by his bags, his body going completely still.

Maka's chest tightens as Crona lifts up his head, fully expecting that mad smile but instead..

"Y-You think I'm c-cute..right M-Maka?" Crona looks up at her with big water eyes, his cheeks tinted pink, his gaze shifting from her to the floor. He plays with his fingers nervously, biting his lower lip as his body shifts.

Maka can't help but to blush..

He looks so helpless..so vunerable..so fucking cute!

"Crona you are fucking adorable! Come over here right now so I can squeeze you cutie!" Maka opens up her arms not able to stop the large smile on her lips as Crona's eyes light up.

"Y-Yay!" Crona lets out a squeal as he runs over and tackles Maka into a hug, letting out a content sigh as he nuzzles into her chest, sitting in her lap.

"Don't let his charms fool you.." That voice warns but for some reason Maka knows she's blushing just like she is.

Maka kisses the top of his head and he giggles as he turns his head so he's giving Ragnarok a goofy smile. The raven haired boy isn't looking at him, drinking angrily out of his coke again.

"Hey, Hey Ragnarok." Crona nuzzles into Maka's chest, his arms wrapped around her on her lower back.

The raven haire boy doesn't respond, drinking his coke till it makes the sound that you know there's no drink left. Crona lets go of her and gets up so he's standing right in front of Ragnarok. The raven haired boy gives him a dark, dark look.

Crona takes a deep breath..

"I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby. all you other sugar babies are just imitating ~" Crona puts his index fingers on both his cheeks as he moves his hips back and forth, his eyes sparkling. His voice is high pitch..sounding like a little girl. "So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!" The boy hops around, his dancing getting the group some looks.

He continues to repeat these lines as he rokcs his hips back and forth till he does a twirl on his heel, his face ending up mere inches from Ragnarok's.

"I'm the real sugar baby bitch." Crona's gives him a goofy smile but his eyes hold something more dangerous.

Ragnarok blinks.

"That's what I thought, speechless by my cuteness-"

The raven haired boy punches him in the face, knocking him away.

"Ow my e-eye!"

"Oh yeah I'm real fucking speechless.." Ragnarok scoffs. "I hope my fist gave you the fucking message."

Maka is cracking up...holding her stomach. She lost it since he started singing.

"Y-You hurt me you jerk! Y-You ruined my sugar baby face!" Crona stomps his foot on the ground like a child.

"Here Crona.." Maka giggles as she gts up and walks up to him, reaching a hand out to heal him..

Crona grabs her hand roughly and pulls her forward, his lips being pressed against her ear.

"Careful now _little one_..don't want to die today do we?" Maka shivers as his tongue licks the shell of her ear before he pulls away.

Maka blinks.

The boy's face looks healed..his busted lip now has what looks to be a black scab over it.

"..Crona how did you-"

"_Oooh!_ Let's play that!" Crona suddenly lets go of her and starts to weave his way through the crowd of people.

Maka would have ran after him if someone didn't grab her wrist stopping her.

"Ragnarok we have to-" Maka turns around to look at this boy only to be pulled so she's up against his chest.

The raven haired boy stares down at her, his face blank causing Maka to forget what she was about to say. He stares at her a moment longer before he pulls out a napkin from his pocket and starts to wipe her face with it.

"Don't want to look like a fucking dumb ass with food all over your face do you?" He grumbles as he works the napkin over her mouth, he looks irritated but she can see that smile twitching on his lips. Once he's done he throws the napkin on the ground before grabbing her chin and tilting her head to the right, then to the left, inspecting her face. Ragnarok makes a nod of approval before his thumb brushes against her lips, a smirk on his.

"Your so fucking messy.." He chuckles causing Maka's stomach to turn a little.

Maka grabs his face and pushes his lips against hers softly, the boy's laughter dying as his body tenses... Soon Ragnarok's hands move down to her waist and he grips her tightly as he kisses her back roughly, his tongue being shoved down her throat. Maka groans into the kiss as she scratches her nails down his back, their tongues fighting for dominance. The raven haired boy grunts in approval as his hand slides lower and grabs her ass.

They get many glares from people passing by for this distasteful behavior.

"_Hah! This will show him!"_ That voice chuckles. _"This is jolly good fun!"_

Maka breaks the kiss out of breath, raising an eye brow.

That voice did not just talk in a British accent..

_"Oh but I just did! it's simply splendid isn't it? How would you fancy eating some crumpets and tea with me?"_ That voice chuckles after the words causing maka to groan.

"What is it?" Ragnarok's voice breaks her out of her thoughts as she refocuses on the boy that is looking at her with an odd expression. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Maka touches her face.

"You look like you were grossed out.."

"Oh um.."

Ragnarok looks at her a moment before glaring away.

"Was it me?"

"Huh?" Maka looks at him confused.

Ragnarok sighs before running a hand through his dark hair. "The kiss...was it fucking bad or something?" He scratches his cheek. "Haven't done it in years so i'm not at my fucking best."

Maka blinks.

She can't believe it.

Bad ass mother fucker Ragnarok is..showing her insecurity.

For a guy who swears he isn't cute..this is pretty fucking adorable.

She smiles at him.

"Look just say yes or no don't fucking smile at me like a jack ass!" Ragnarok's face gets hot as he looks at how she's staring at him, his chest puffing up, his fist gripped. "I should knock that smug smirk right off your-"

Maka grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down, slamming her lips against his. It's a rough kiss and Ragnarok takes a sharp in take of breath at how her tongue raids his mouth before pulling away, leaving the boy staring at her with widen eyes, his cheeks slightly tinged, his breathing uneven.

He was taken completely off guard.

"Does that answer your question?" She gives him a wink. "don't look so flustered Ragnarok, it was just a kiss-"

"Fuck you bitch! I'm not fucking flustered!" Ragnarok snaps at her, glaring but his face gets darker.

"Uh huh..' Maka chuckles at his eye twitching before she grabs his hand. "Come one, let's catch up to Crona. I saw him run over to the balloon game."

"Whatever.." Maka starts to pull him through the crowd not catching how his eyes light up a little at looking at their connected hands.

His lips twitch into that crooked smile.

Maka's eyes search over the heads of many people trying to see the pink haired boy... She sees his pink hair bob up and down a few feet ahead-

Maka bumps into someone causing her to stumble back being caught by Ragnarok.

"Watch where the fuck your going pal." The raven haired boy growls, his eyes narrowing.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill dude! Let's be cool.."

Maka blinks..

No fucking way.

She takes in the boy before her...his spikey white hair, his sharp teeth, those red eyes...it can't be this guy!

"I didn't mean to bump into your girl I-" The boy's red eyes met Maka's, his half lidded eyes getting wide with realization as he points at her, dropping his cigarette in the process. "I know you! I think...yeah I definably fucking know you from some where!"

"No...No you don't." Maka moves her hands in front of his face, speaking slowly her eyes unblinking. "You don't know me at all.."

"..I don't?" The boy blinks. "but I thought.."

"You don't know me...but you know hot dogs...why not get yourself one?" Maka moves her hands in front of his face.

"..That does sound pretty cool right about now.."

"That's because it is cool and your a cool guy right?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Then get that hot dog."

"I will!" The boy cheers as he turns on his heel and pushes through the crowd to get to the hot dog stand.

"Whoa.." Ragnarok watches him go before looking at Maka. "What kind of spell did you use on him? Some mind control shit?"

"I didn't use any spell." Maka grunts. "He's just a dumb ass."

"Are you fucking serious?" He chuckles causing Maka to smirk.

"Yup, but let's not try are luck..who knows he could suddenly growl a bran." Maka grabs his hand and pulls him again.

"Yeah just as soon as I get my body back." He said it to be joking but Maka hears the bitterness..

She frowns..not helping but to think about that forbidden spell...is it really impossible? If it was why would they even bother putting it in the book? Someone had to have done it before..it can't be-

"M-Maka!" Crona waves her over with a smile on his face, standing in front of a table with balloons pinned to the wall behind it. "C-Come on!"

She smiles, forgetting her thoughts as she runs over, pulling a long a grumbling Ragnarok.

"Holy shit!" Maka stops dead in her tracks, letting go of Ragnarok to stare wide eyed at a prize hanging on the wall next to the balloons.

It's a huge brown teddy bear, it's button eyes staring at her with longing.

She wants it. She wants it so much.

"You got to pop 50 balloons to get the bear." The man at the game grunts, reading her mind.

"I-I'll win it for you Maka.." Crona touches her shoulder, giving her a smile..his hand lingers on her a moment before he grabs her hand and leads her up to the table. "5-50 darts please."

The man puts a hand full of darts on the table before moves, getting out of the way.

Crona picks up four, putting them between each of his fingers before he pulls back and throws.

All four pop a balloon.

"Wow that was awesome Crona!" Maka beams at him.

"T-That was nothing..it's all in the wrist." Crona shifts before his gaze locks on hers's. " W-Why don't you give it a try?"

"Alright.." Maka grabs a dart, closing one eye she concentrates real hard, sticking her tongue out to the side.

She throws it..and somehow it bounces off the balloon it was suppose to pop and falls to the floor.

Maka blinks.

How the fuck does that even happen? She fucking sucks at this game-

Crona's giggle breaks her train of thought and she looks over at him.

"N-Nice try but..l-let me help you." Crona walks closer, putting a dart in her hand.

"I Got it." Maka grumbles stubbornly as she grips the dart in her hand, and goes back to concentrating.

"S-Suit yourself." Crona shrugs as he walks away form her to pick up some more darts for himself.

Maka narrows her eyes at the red balloon like it's her life long enemy. "This is the day you die.." Maka speaks in a country voice as she pulls back the dart and throws it, making a bang sound like she just shot a gun.

She watches in anticipation..

Only for the dart to bounce off it and fall to the floor again.

"O-Oh you definably got this.." Crona chuckles at the glare he gets from her before he stances. "Watch and learn."

Maka watches as the pink haired boy starts to twirl on his tip toes with darts between all his fingers on both hands, looking like wolverine. He twirls faster and faster till he's just a pink and black blur.

He jerks to a stop with his back to the balloons but he throws the darts behind him, not looking.

Maka scoffs watching the darts fly through the air..there's no way in hell that-

All eight darts pop a balloon.

Maka stares at the wall with her mouth wide open in disbelief before she looks over at Crona who is grinning at her.

"..How in the hell did you make that?" Maka stares at him with large eyes.

"I never miss." he smirks, his voice getting lower.

Maybe it's the fact Maka is still dazzled by his abilities that she doesn't catch the dark glee in the boy's eyes.

"A-Are you ready for me to help y-you?" Crona tilts his head sweetly.

..Maka looks back at the 12 darts on the board..all his..then she looks at the ones on the ground..hers..

"..Yeah." Maka sighs in defeat. "Just because I really want that teddy bear." She grumbles not noticing the boy creeping quietly behind her.

"I'll get you that teddy bear.." A dark voice whispers in her ear causing her to jump but Crona wraps his arms around her, steadying her.

"W-Whoa, I-I know your excited but calm down." He chuckles as he lets go of her and hands her a dart. "N-Now aim."

Maka looks at him wryly before she turns her attention back on the balloons. She takes a deep breath, closes an eye, aiming for a green one-

"N-No wonder you can't pop a balloon." Crona makes a 'tsking' sound as his eyes roam her body. "Y-Your position is all wrong. T-Try spreading your legs more."

Instead of letting Maka do this herself the boy walks over, and with his own feet he pushes hers a part.

"Perfect." Crona hums but it sounds more like a purr. "Now try."

Maka tries to concentrate on the green balloon again..but it's hard with Crona's gaze on her..and this dark feeling turning her stomach-

"Relax." Crona reaches around her and grabs the wrist with the dart, stopping it's trembling. his lips are against her ear, his body pressed against the back of hers, destroying any space they had between them. "You have to relax..now try." He lets go of her wrist and takes a step back. "Y-You can do it M-Maka." He gives her a sweet smile..and some how that calms her down.

She takes a deep breath, concentrates, and-

"I know what you did back there." His voice growls in her ear again causing her to yelp.

She throws the dart and it completely misses.

"Silly goose! What did I tell you?" Crona reaches over and grabs another dart, putting it forcefully in her hand, his voice is cheer full I nher ear but she knows it's fake now. "Try again!"

"Crona-"

"I'll help you...remember relax.." Crona grabs the wrist of the hand holding the dart again, his body being pressed against hers.

Maka can't relax.

"Get into position." Crona kicks her leg a little roughly causing her to fall forward on the table, being bend over it.

She hears Crona whistle.

"Now, now _little one_..this is a good position..but not for throwing darts." His voice is low..smug..

Maka can't help her body getting warm and she has to bite back a moan.

"Let's try this again.." Crona grabs her by her hair and lifts her up so she's standing straight again, Maka yelping in pain as he spreads her legs. "Now throw."

Her hand is trembling too bad...she can't steady it. She's too worked up.

"Here.." Crona purrs in her ear, his tongue licking the shell of it causing her to gasp as he grabs her wrist again. "Let me help.."

Maka can only nod numbly..her arousal growing by the minute a long with this dark feeling.

"It's all in the wrist." He sucks on the top of her ear, getting a moan out of her, a long with a mad giggle as he flicks her wrist, the dark being throw.

It pops the green balloon.

"Very good.." He pulls away from her, causing her to whimper.

Damn, why is she liking this so much?!

"It looks like we're out of darts...why don't you collect them back up?" Crona looks down at the empty table then back at her.

"Okays." Maka giggles as she walks around the table to where the balloons are. She's about to grabs one of the darts when one flys right beside her head, almost gazing her ear before it pops a balloon.

Maka turns around.

"Looks like we had more after all..." A crazed grin rips out on his face and before Maka can move he throws two darts at her.

They pierce through both of her hands. pinning her to the wall. Maka cries out in pain, blood dripping down her hands as she struggles with the darts..but they won't come out.

"It's not smart to get in front of a dart board little one." Crona smirks as he walks around the table. "You could get hurt..."

Maka growls in pain as she struggles ..but she knows it's no use..

She bows her head..the only sound once again is her blood hitting the concrete flooring.

That's when she starts to giggle. She throws her head back and laughs, her eyes dilated and shaking.

"Mmm." Crona groans as he takes a step closer. "Your using madness to hide your fear..but I want you to be afraid."

He throws another dart , this time it pierces her thigh.

Maka's laughter turns into a whimper, her eyes steadying at the pain.

"That's better.." He smirks. "I'm going to kill you...did you know that?"

He throws a dart, it popping a balloon by her head causing her to jump.

"But of course I still need to play the game..because I stick by what I say.." Crona's eyes narrow as he pops another balloon near her side. " Again you have displeased me.. You kissed him didn't you? Crona wasn't looking but I was. I'm always watching you little one."

He throws eight darts this time...each bitting a balloon around Maka.

"Tell me..what do you think I should do to you? What should your punishment be?"

Maka trembles, her eyes wide, her hands and thigh stinging in pain, sweat dripping down her face.

She can't respond to him.

_"Answer me!"_ Crona roars, his rage shinning through as he throws a dart, this one piercing her stomach.

Maka cries out in agony..but she still doesn't respond.

"Still not listening to me?" Crona hums as he walks over, ripping the dart out of her stomach causing her to whimper. "You never listen do you little one?"

Crona uses the dart to rip open her shirt, his eyes roaming down her stomach to look at the wound with dark glee. He leans in and licks up the blood that fell below her belly button before going back up and sticking the tip of his tongue in the small cut. Maka groans half out in pain and half out in pleasure.

"Your so dirty.." he lifts his head up with her blood on his lips, his eyes dark with rage and lust. "So I guess the only punishment I can give you..." He takes a step back, pulling out eight darts from no where. "Is a painful death."

Maka moans in response, her blood dripping more into the floor as she thrashes against these darts but they don't give. Crona watches her body move hungrily before he throws all the darts at her.

One pierces her rib, her thigh, her arm, her chest, both her shoulder, both her wrists.

Maka only giggles...tears streaming down her face, as her blood leaks from her body.

"God your so fucking hot.." Crona growls, something dark dripping from his nose. "Scream for me.."

Maka bites her lip when a dart pierces her caller bone..she won't give him the satisfaction.

"You still won't listen...if only you would have listen to me..you would have love and I'd be fucking you silly right now but no. You choose to mess with that boy...well fuck you." Crona throws two more darts...

This time they go through her eye balls.

Maka can not even describe this pain as she cries out in agony, blood falling out of her eyes like tears.

"Oh yes.." Crona moans, his voice sounding closer. "Painful isn't it?"

Maka continues to scream as she feels the boy rub against her thigh, feeling his harden member bush against her.

"This is nothing like the pain you put me through.." He grabs her head. "At least for you...this torture has an end."

Crona twist her head.

A satisfying crack fills the air..

Maka's body goes limp, it hanging up only by the darts piercing her body..

It goes deathly quiet.

"I still love you.." Crona laughs madly, tears falling down his face.

Maka doesn't respond.

Her body limp...her blood staining the floor..

She hangs there like a broken doll nailed to a wall.

* * *

**THE END.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**How much would you hate me if I really did that? Haha.**

**So i'm sorry for the wait..and you know I wanted to make this a fluffy nice chapter but as you see it didn't turn out that way.**

**A lot has been going on that I've been stressed out and..blah.**

**So I went to get my tongue pierced..and they told me I have a tongue that can't be pierced D: I was like 'nooooo!' You don't know how bad I wanted that piercing! I was so pissed off..so instead I forced myself to get two piercings at the same time. The Monroe and my belly button..there both cute but damn it I wanted my tongue!.**

**I was still in a happy mood after that..and I started writing this chapter..then I was told my aunt died and I had to go to her funeral so..yeah.**

**That's how this chapter was born.**

**Please review and tell me what you think..i know it was a bit dark and probably a bit again sorry if this was a let down..haven't been on my a game lately.**


	46. Chapter 46

A broken mind is like a broken record..

But she's said this before hasn't she?

It's the truth though..and yet her mind isn't broken..

It hasn't broken _yet._

Her mind was close to just shattering..close to cracking under the pressure of her fear and pain..

But then he snapped her neck.

And she was released.

From her fear..from her pain..from the anxiety..

There was nothing but darkness.. only for a momont though.

Your probably thinking she has to be dead right? Crona stabbed her a couple of times with some darts and broke her fucking neck of course she has to be dead!..

But some how she isn't.

The only reason she knows she isn't dead..is because she hears the chatter of people from the carnival around her..feels a breeze lightly move her hair..and she feels a pressure on her shoulder.

It's still darkness but no pain.

Maka opens her eyes..

Crona is staring at her with wide eyes, his face pale, tears falling down his face a long with something black dripping from his nose..

His hand is still on her shoulder..they're still in front of the balloon game, the game attendant looking at them like they're crazy.

"Are you guys going to play or not?" The man growls.

Crona's eyes flash at his voice like he was just broken out of deep thought..and when his gaze focuses hers..

Those tears fall more.

Crona hides his face fron her, viscously wiping the black stuff from his nose, sobs shaking his small body.

"Y-you saw that..y-you really saw that.." His voice is no more then a whisper..he sounds so..ashamed.

Maka doesn't know what to say..words won't form in her mouth..

What was that?..A dream? His thoughts?..His fantasy?

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ragnarok walks closer, looking between them with an eye brow raised. "You started staring at each other..then Crona started crying. What the hell did I miss-"

"_This is all your fault!"_ Crona suddenly screams, whipping his head up to glare at the raven haired boy with those watery blue eyes. He's trembling so bad. "Your the reason for all this!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ragnarok's eyes narrow. "I didn't do-"

"Y-You caused me to think about that! Y-You caused me to.." Crona looks at her from the corner of his eye..and his voice cracks..his lower lip quivering as he holds his face in his hands to hide it from her. "I-I'm sorry Maka..I-I'm sorry that I'm such a f-freak..a-a monster."

"Crona your acting crazy-"

"_Fuck you!"_ Crona growls as he looks back up at the other boy, his face hot. "I am c-crazy! I-I'm fucking coo coo! A-And you want to know why? Would you like to know _why_?" His lips twitch into that crazed smile. "It's because of you! You have caused me to sin. You have caused me to become this thing! I was innocent..in till you made me into a demon. That's why I'm fucking crazy."

"This was never my-"

"I-I don't care.." Crona's voice goes back quiet as he looks over at Maka..she's still looking at him with those wide eyes. "..I-I'm sorry.."

He turns his back on her and her chest tightens...

The last time she saw the back of him..he ran away..she lost him.

"Crona don't go." Maka takes a step forward..forcing her wobbly legs to stay still.

The boy tenses at her voice..and his shoulders slump.

"I-I have to..J-Just play the game with Ragnarok..I-I'm sure you will have fun with him.." Crona's body is trembing so bad. "I-I'm sorry..I-I'm so sorry..I-I..Y-You.."

The boy hiccups before he takes off running, pushing his way past people not caring the cuss words that are getting thrown at him.

"Crona!" Maka yells as she runs after him..her legs moving with out her telling them too..

Soon both of them disappear in the crowd..

"..What the fuck?" Ragnarok stares at where they were with wide eyes..trying to make sense of all that..

They were just standing together then..

It doesn't make sense.

Now he's lost the both of them.

Well..he knows where Crona is..but really what can he do for him?

Obviously Crona is pissed at him and Ragnarok would just make it worse...seriously why can't they ever have a day when something doesn't go horribly wrong?-

"Hey are you going to play are not?" That man at the balloon stand growls, snapping Ragnarok out of his thoughts.

"What do you fucking think-" Ragnarok turns to glare at this man when his eyes fall on the teddy bear hanging on the wall..

He remembers how Maka had looked at it..how her eyes sparkled..

Ragnarok knows where Crona is..and some how he knows Maka will be able to help him..

If he feels she's in danger he will leave this body and poof there in a matter of seconds..

But while he waits..

"I'll take 50 darts."

* * *

Crona splashes water on his face viscously, trying to cleanse himself of this feeling..

But water can never wash away sin..it can never wash away madness.

The boy's breathing is jagged as he turns off the sink, letting his wet bangs drip into it..

This is horrible..this is so horrible..

_"What's so bad about it?" _A voice coos causing Crona to tense and to whip his head up.

His reflection grins at him..his eyes shinning with dark glee.

_"Why so down? Didn't you see the look on her face? You scared her good-"_

"I don't want to scare h-her!" Crona screams at his reflection, his hands tugging at his hair. "I d-don't want to hurt her! W-Why would you do that?! I-I know your the one who let her see that..W-Who brought her into my head..W-Why the fuck would you do that? N-Now she knows..s-she knows what I think about..a-and I hurt her.."

_"You'll find she liked it more then you think."_ The other Crona smirks at him. _"Come on, it's not like I really killed her. You can't lie to me and tell me you didn't like that..you liked hearing her screams of agony..liked tasting her blood..liked seeing those tears fall down that pretty little face of hers. You like to hurt her just as much as she likes hurting you-"_

"Stop it!" Crona takes a step back, fighting the crazed smile that wants to make it's way on his lips. "I-I don't like that! I-I don't want to hurt her! I-I never want to see her like that..her blood e-every where..the f-fear in her eyes..b-because of me.." He shivers.

"_Don't lie...that blood leaking from your nose says it all.."_ His reflection smirks, blood fall down his nose.

Crona wipes his nose in alarm to find indeed he is bleeding..that black stuff again.

"I-I don't..I-I don't like it.." Crona whipes his nose viscously, tears in the corner of his eyes. "I-It's you..a-all you!"

He points at the mirror..only for his reflection to point right back at him..

Crona's breath hitches..his tears falling down his face in realization as his reflection smirks.

_"Now , now. No need to go pointing fingers..we both know the truth."_ His reflection crosses his arms, looking at him smugly. "_Whether you liked what we did to that girl or not..You know she deserved it."_

"N-No..n-no matter what she does, she doesn't deserve something as horrible as that." Crona glares at him.

"_Oh? But didn't knowing she kissed that other boy yet again hurt you?" _His reflection raises an eye brow when Crona's breath catches_. "She kissed him again..after she knew what her last incident with that boy caused. She doesn't care about the pain she causes us..so why should we care about the pain we cause her?"_

"I-It did hurt..but.." Crona swallows the lump in his throat. "..S-Seeing her..limp..and lifeless like that..t-that hurt me more then anything thing she could do with Ragnarok..b-because in that moment I lost her..a-and I can't lose her. S-She hurts me..b-but I love her.."

_"I love her too my boy but we have show her we are the dominates. We must tame this witch-"_

"Y-Your not hurting her again!" Crona snaps as he glares at his reflection. "T-That was the last time. Y-Your going to stop messing with her head! Y-Your going to stop this!"

"_I'll stop as soon as she does."_ His reflection's smirk still hasn't fallen. "_ I'll never stop till I get what I want and that is her utter devotion to me. I won't stop till she's tamed, till the only name she screams is mine. She belongs to me and if she will not listen, I will punish her-"_

"Y-Your not going to hurt her anymore!" Crona growls as he punches the mirror..it cracks, making his reflection warped. He winces as that black liquid comes out of his knuckles causing him to hold his hand to his chest at the dull pain.

_"You can't get rid of me.."_ His reflection's grin has grown. _"I'm you..and what I want is what you want. So why do you try to hurt me? When your the one who wants to hurt her? To get her back for the pain she causes you? Your the one who likes to taste her blood, who likes seeing her cry-_

"N-No! N-No stop it!" Crona screams, gripping his hair as he stumbles away from the mirror. "I-I don't!"

"_Think about it..think about that fear in her eyes..think about the whimpers, and sobs that came from those lips. Think about the blood that oozed out of her body..Ugh I'm getting hot just thinking about it!"_ His reflection groans as he rubs his hands on his chest..before they slowly start to make their way down his stomach.

"Y-Your sick!" Crona keeps screaming as he moves back till he's touching the wall..his eyes wide with horror as he watches his reflection.

"_Think about her being underneath you, crying out in pain as you stab her through the chest..taking out her still beating heart for your own.."_ His reflection unbuttons his pants, releasing his harden member. He starts to stroke himself roughly, letting out grunts of pleasure. _"Think about her scream. Think about how good it would be to feel her guts on your hands..think about how warm she is inside, how wet, how squishy.."_ He pumps himself harder, that mad smile on his face as he moans.

"S-Stop..Stop.." Crona pants, tears falling down his face, wanting to look away but he can't. He's stuck there watching this. Watching his madness at it's peek.

_"Think about that smirk of madness she has..think about her shaking eyes, think about her lips with the blood coming out from the corner...oh..Think about ripping her to pieces, bathing in her blood..think about choking her, her body thrashing under your own till she goes limp..Think of her moans, think of her sobs, think of her screams..Think of those pretty eyes rolling back as her life is taken from her..as she screams our name.."_ His reflection's face is red, his eyes gazed over in lust, his grip tightens on himself as he strokes, and strokes, and strokes. "_Death to the bloody witch!"_ His reflection cries out as he finally releases into his hand, the boy's body going limp as he leans his forehead against the glass..that mad smile never has left his face. "_Did you enjoy that?"_

"No.." Crona's breathing is uneven as he glares at this other boy, disgust written on his face.

_"Why don't you look down.."_ His voice is so smug.

Crona looks down, his heart sinking to the floor at what he sees..

His pants are undone, his member out and black stuff on his hand.

He feels sick.

He feels horrible.

His reflection laughs madly as Crona hurries and pulls up his pants, running to the sink he viscously scrubs that stuff off his hand..He scrubs so hard it feels like he's taking the skin with it but that would be ok.

_"Some one is a horny little bastard-"_

"T-That wasn't me!" Crona's voice cracks at his desperation. "I-It was you! I-It's all you!"

_"And who am I?"_ His grin is too large.

Crona feels like shutting down.

He feels like dying.

He's a sick fuck..and he knows it.

He knows he isn't right in the head and all he's going to do is hurt Maka..

Maybe it would be best if he would just die.. Maka would be able to be with Ragnarok with out worrying about him..she wouldn't have to deal with his madness..or his constant complaining..

She would be better off if he disappeared.

Crona bows his head..his mind set..

He's going to hide from her..run away..if he doesn't drink that potion..he will die right? So if he isn't around her he can't drink it..

He will die.

Death can't be so bad..Crona will finally be released..released from his slavery to Medusa..released from his madness..released from his pain.

Crona lifts up his head..nodding to himself.. His mind is set.

He turns to leave the bathroom..to hide..to prepare to die but..

Crona's breath hitches, his eyes wide as his eyes lock onto hers. Maka stands before him, in front of the bathroom door she just came in from, she's panting and her eyes look big and glossy. Her hair is all over the place, she looks tired.

All he can do is stare at her with disbelief..with shock..with fear..

Maka stares back at him blankly..he can't tell what's going on behind those hazel eyes and it's scaring him. What is she going to do? Has she come to kill him herself? Maybe she came to yell at him..and tell him how disgusting he is..

She takes a step forward.

"T-This i-is the men's bathroom!" Crona blurts out, trying to get her to leave.

Maka just gives him a look before she turns around..

Crona has a hope she's going to leave..but then he sees her lock the door..the click echoing through the quiet bathroom.

There's no escape.

Silence falls over them a moment..Crona staring at the back of Maka fearfully, so many scenarios of what's going to happen filling his fragile mind. What is he going to see when she turns around? Disgust? Rage?..Hate? Crona trembles, his eyes shaking. The quiet is too much for him. Is she going to yell at him?..Is she going to kill him?

Crona would be ok with all of that..but he doesn't know if he could handle seeing hate in those beautiful eyes..hate for himself..That would be worse then death itself.

He only wanted her to love him..now she hates him.

_"Ohh here we go!"_ His reflection giggles madly as Maka slowly turns around.

It's all happening in slow motion..The only thing Crona can hear is his heart beat in his ears. The anxiety is killing him..

Maka turns around completely, her green orbs locking onto his shaking ones. He nearly screams.

Her eyes are on fire, her face the closest to a scowl he's ever seen, her fist is gripped and her teeth are grit.

Oh yeah, Maka is pissed..pissed at him.

She really does hate him.

Crona lets out a whimper when she takes a step forward and he falls to his butt, scooting back from her but never taking his eyes off her.

Because he can't.

He can't look away from her..even in her anger..in her rage..she's beautiful. Her blonde hair moving with every step she takes, it angled around her face, the light from the bathroom making it shine like an angel's halo.

And tha'ts what she is..an angel. She use to be Crona's angel of absolution..now she's his angel of condemnation.

But she's still his.

She was his life..and now she will be his death.

And he doesn't love her any less. He deserves this..he deserves to die and if by any one, by her hands..those soft hands that have caressed him..will be the hands that will choke his last breath away.

But that's ok.

Death by her..is something he can deal with.

Crona bows his head, he stops moving away from her. He has accepted his fate. He deserves this completely. He closes his eyes..thinking about that smile she gives him..that soft smile..and that look in her eyes..he doesn't see it offen but when he does..it warms his heart..and he likes to pretend that what he's seeing is love..

With that smile in his mind..Crona is ready to leave.

He's ready for death.

Maka grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up so his torso is closer to her, but he's still sitting on the ground. He opens his eyes..wanting to see her face..just one last time. Maka is glaring at him, her eyes on fire as she brings back her fist, opening her mouth.

This is it.

She's going to tell him how disgusting he is. How much she hates him. How much of a freak he is. How-

"Don't you ever run from me like that again!" She yells at him, her eyes on fire. "Do you know how fucking worried I was?!"

Crona can only stare at her with wide eyes..

Wait..what did she just say?

"W-What?" He asks dumbly..not able to help it.

"You heard me! You ran from me again! Don't you remember what happen the _last_ time you ran away from me? I lost you and that thing came and hurt you..it almost killed you. I almost lost you then! So to see you run away from me again..and then I lost you for awhile..I didn't know where the fuck you were and..god you don't know how worried I was! _You can't do that_! You have this fucking curse thing on you, Crona you can't run away from me! What if something happened? I can't lose you again..I can't even deal with thinking about it..it's too soon..I held your limp body in my arms once, I don't want to do it again! So damn it Crona you can't run from me!" Maka's breathing is uneven, that fire still in her eyes but her fist is shaking..and so are her eyes. Her eyes are watery..

It hits Crona like a bucket of cold water on top of his head.

Maka..was worried about him...She's yelling at him..because he caused her to worry..She's really worried about him..She still cares.

This is enough to make him cry.

"Y-Your not mad at me b-because of w-what you saw?" Crona chokes out, trying to hold back his tears. "A-Aren't you disgusted? D-Don't you h-hate me? W-Why do you even care a-about me Maka?..I-It would be best for you if I did die..you woldn't h-have to be burden with me-"

Maka slaps him across the face.

Then she hits him again.

And agian.

Maka pulls her hand away and lifts it up like she's about to hit him again..Crona only moves his head back so she can..staring up at her with blood coming out of his lower lip.

He's ready for another hit..but what he sees next hurts him more then any hit she could deliver.

Maka starts to cry.

Tears fall down her face, her shoulders shaking in her broken up sobs as she puts her hand down weakly.

Crona feels a pain in his chest..it tightens up so much at seeing those tears..tears because of him. It always hurts to see someone you love cry..especially if it's because of you. This is why he should just die..all he does is hurt her-

"Don't you ever say shit like that!" Maka tightens her grip on his shirt, her voice shaky as she glares holes into him, those tears still falling. " You think it would be better if you died Crona? Do you know what that would do to me if I lost you? I couldn't go on. Crona I've told you this before, your the only thing holding me together..you have been since my mother died. Don't ever say it would be better for you to just die! For you to die, it would be just like killing me off because i'm going with you. I made a promise to you..don't you remember Crona? What did I promise you?" Her tears keep falling..they fall down her cheeks and fall on his own like rain water.

"..Y-You p-promised me.." He takes a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying like a baby..as he looks into those green orbs..those eyes he adores. "Y-You promised me..t-that y-you would n-n-never leave m-m-me." He couldn't help his voice cracking at the last part..it's too much..his chest is swelling.

"I meant that promise Crona..I told you I would never leave you.." Maka lets go of his shirt to grab his hand..holding it with so much care, her eyes never looking away from his. "I will follow where ever you go..in life..and in death. We stick together..if you go..I go. I-I promised you that Crona..so how am I suppose to feel when you say things like it's better for you to die? I need you Crona..that's never changed. I don't care about what I saw-

"H-How can you not c-care?" Crona has to stop her there..she can't not care..he killed her..tortured her..and he liked it. " M-Maka I hurt you!-"

"I deserved it." Maka gets on her knees so she's kneeling in front of him, her forehead against his. "..We're both fucked up in the head Crona. I've thought about hurting you like that..and hell I'll admit to even liking it. But I know you would never kill me Crona..so no matter what you think about..or what you do it's ok. I hurt you..but I would never kill you. We're both mad.. but we're mad together. Just..don't run from me..I know what I do with Ragnarok hurts you..I know your in pain but I can't stop. I can't tell you I will stop because I won't. But you have to remember..your the one I made that promise too..I made that link with you..and because Ragnarok is linked to you he got dragged into this. I know I hurt you..but you can't run from me..you promised me also..that you would never leave me Crona."

"M-Maka.." Crona lets his tears fall now, his lower lip quivering. "I-I'm s-sorry I made you cry..I-I didn't want that..I-I just wanted you to be h-happy-"

"Your what makes me happy Crona." Maka cups his cheeks, bring him closer.

"B-B-But I.." His tears fall all the more at this..his heart swelling..

And to think he was so ready to die..now the mere thought of being taken away from her sickens him.

"I want you to promise me Crona..you'll never run from me again.." She caresses his cheek..looking at him with that look in her eyes..

The look he likes to pretend that it's love.

"..I-I can't.." He chokes out from his tears. "I-I know I'll hurt you again..I-I'll-"

"I hurt you first. You only hurt me when I hurt you..so it's ok. I need to be punished Crona..when I hurt you..it makes me feel better when you hurt me back. It's important for you to get me back..because I deserve it. Promise me Crona..no matter what happens..that you'll never run from me again. We'll get through our madness together..we can do this together..but I'll fall without you..so please..p-promise me." He hears it..the desperation.

He can't deny her anything.

He loves her too much.

"I-I p-promise you Maka.." His tears fall harder..his body so warm..his face so red.. "I-I'm sorry about all o-of this I'm-"

Maka cuts him off by clashing her lips with his..

It's the softest kiss she's ever given him..so full of need..and..care..and..

He doesn't know but..he'll pretend it's love.

Crona kisses her back just as softly..hoping she can feel just how much he loves her..how much he needs her..her lips feel so nice against his own..

Never mind..he couldn't deal with death.

He couldn't deal with being apart from her.

No matter how much pain she puts him through..

Maka is worth it.

They stay like this awhile..holding each other so tightly..kissing each other so softly, her hands going through his hair..and his drawing circles into her shoulders.

Soon both their tears are dried..and they're both filled with warmth of each other..

This is Maka..his angel..both of his absolution..and of his condemnation..of his life..and of his death..of pain..and pleasure.

She is his.

His reflection watches this with dark glee..before he looks over to the mirror beside him..

Maka's reflection grins madly at him..both sharing in their madness as she puts her hands against her mirror..Crona's reflection doing the same..

They're so close..yet so far.

"..I-I love you Maka.." Crona breaks the kiss after awhile..he just has to tell her how he feels..how she makes him feel..

She gives him that sad smile..but she looks at him with that warm emotion in her eyes.

He'll pretend it's love.

"..Come on. Ragnarok's probably wondering where we went to." Maka stands up and grabs both of Crona's wrists, helping him up with her.

With the way they're standing..now both their reflections are in the same mirror..their mad grins are still frozen on their faces but..their eyes widen a bit.

They just stare at each other.

"Y-Yeah..he's probably going to be m-mad at me for y-yelling at him.."Crona mumbles. He doesn't feel bad about it though.

"He'll be fine." Maka waves that idea off. "If he causes us to much trouble we'll just give him the handy dandy middle finger..together."

"T-Together.." He breathes the word, a smile ghosting his lips.

Maka leans in and kisses him again, her arms going around his neck while his go around her waist.

Their two reflections look at what they're doing before they look back at each other.

They shurg and do excatly what they're doing, Reflection Maka wraping her arms around his neck, and reflection Crona around her waist..but their kiss is alot more rougher..giggles breaking it every once and a while..Reflection Maka's hand touches his cheek only to dig her nails into him drawing blood. Reflection Crona's hands tighen on her hip bones till they're about to crush under the pressure.

Maka pulls away from Crona..a smile on her lips.

Crona smiles back at her..some silent message being sent between them before Maka grabs his hand..and slowly leads him out the bathroom..

Their reflection's following their movements..gripping each other's hand till the bone breaks..those giggles escaping their throats.

In madness..and in sanity..

They will always be together.

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Ragnarok growls as he throws yet another dart..only for him to miss the balloon. " What the hell?! I had that!"

"Keep trying." The man at the game sneakers to himself, counting his money from the boy.

"I'm winning that fucking bear if it's the last thing I do!" The raven haired boy roars as he grabs a hand full of darts and throws them..only for them to bounce off the balloons.

Ragnarok blinks.

"No fucking way!"

"Having trouble there?" A voice coos behind him causing Ragnarok to look behind him with his eye twitching in irritation.

Maka stands there grinning, her green eyes taking him in with amusement with Crona standing by her side, holding her hand, with his head tilted at the other boy.

"No." Ragnarok huffs and turns his attention back on the dart board. "I'm just warming up!" The raven haired boy grabs a hand full of darts again..only to miss every shot.

"Shit!" He hits the table, getting pissed off.

"Y-Your not going to g-get any balloons if you t-throw so many at a time like that.." Crona lets go of Maka's hand to stand by the other boy, ignoring the glare he gets from Ragnarok, he picks up a dart in his shaky hand. Crona locks eyes with a balloon before throwing it.

The dart hits, and it pops.

Ragnarok stares at him with debrief.

"Alright how the fuck did you do that? I've been at this dumb ass game for a fucking hour and I couldn't get one! I swear this fucking ass hole did something so the game cheats!" Ragnarok gives the game attendant a deadly look.

"It's not my fault you suck dude." He shrugs. "Maybe try winning your lady something over at the duck game over there..there's a winner every time-

"Fuck you!" Ragnarok fumes, giving him the middle finger. "Bitch I'll fucking shove a duck up your ass!"

Maka cracks up getting her a dark glare from Ragnarok but his cheeks are getting slightly tinted.

"Y-Your trying to win the bear for M-Maka?" Crona whispers in the other boy's ear so Maka can't hear.

"Yeah you got a problem?" Ragnarok snaps trying to hide how his cheeks are getting redder.

Damn it, this shit is embarrassing.

Crona looks at him a long moment..before a ghost of a smile comes to his lips.

"..L-Let me help you..we can g-get that bear for her..t-together.." The boy speaks that last word..and his smile grows a bit more.

Ragnarok stares at him a moment..

Crona's trying to be civil with him..trying to share this girl in a way..

Ragnarok is getting irritated because it's so fluffy but..

The raven haired boy puts his hand on Crona's head..and ruffles his hair.

Crona looks at him with wide eyes at the show of affection..but Ragnarok just gives him his middle finger.

"Alright lets do this shit." The raven haired boy grumbles before grabbing a hand full of darts..

Crona stares at him a moment longer..before such a soft smile comes to his face.

"Y-You have to throw one at a time.." He reaches over and takes all the darts out of his hand, putting only one in instead. "Now try i-it."

Ragnarok takes a deep breath, aims and throws.

The balloon pops.

"Fucking yes!" Ragnarok cheers. "I'm fucking awesome!"

"How many balloons did you miss before you got that one again?" Maka chimes in.

"Fuck you bitch!"

"G-Good job R-Ragnarok.." Crona grabs his dart, throwing it, and popping a balloon.

"Not bad yourself." The raven haired boy gives him a smirk..which Crona returns with a smile. "Just don't get fucking cocky with it."

"T-To late." Crona flips his hair before throwing a dart and popping a balloon.

"Your not so fucking great." Ragnarok's eye twitches as he throws another one, popping it.

Crona and Ragnarok take turns throwing darts..Ragnarok making smart ass comments while Crona chuckles, playing along with them.

Maka can't help but to watch this..and smile.

This is what she wants.

This brotherly affection they are showing for each other..

This is what will save her family.

They keep throwing dart after dart..

Maka doesn't want them to stop.

This is the first time in a while that Crona and Ragnarok have been this ok..

And she's enjoying it.

"Last.." Ragnarok pulls back a dart.

'O-One!" Crona does the same.

They both throw their darts..and they pop the same balloon.

Together.

"That's 50 you mother fucker!" Ragnarok bangs on the table. "Now give me that god damn bear!"

"Alright, alright." The man smirks as he puts away his wad of money before he gets a stick with a hook at the end. He lifts it up and pushes at the thing that's holding the bear agaisnt the wall..the large bear falls down and the man is barely able to catch it. "Take it." He hands it over to Ragnarok, who takes it happily, holding the bear like he just won a silver metal.

Finally he got it! Finally he can give it to her!-

Ragnarok looks over at Crona..who is looking at him with those eyes..

_No.._

He sighs as he offers it to him..Crona's eyes light up and he grabs a arm, holding one half of the side..while he holds the other.

They turn around with the large bear in both their hands..

_No...now they both can give it to her_.

Maka's eyes light up at seeing the bear..her mouth dropping as they hold it out to her.

Ragnarok will never forget her face..how happy she looks..how those eyes of hers sparkle. The raven haired boy looks away, glaring, grumbling to himself but really..

He really likes how happy she looks..it makes him feel..good inside..

And he likes feeling good for once.

"..For me?" Maka points to herself..her voice so..airy..

God he loves it so much.

Ragnarok can't look at her..trying to hide his red cheeks.

This is so fucking embarrassing.

"Y-Yes..m-me and Ragnarok w-won it for you.." Crona smiles at her, his face red but at least he can look at her. " I-I hope you like it."

"Like it?! I love it!...Just wow guys.." Maka blushes..a giddiness setting in her..

Huh..so this is how it feels to be a normal teenage girl.

It's strange.

"Just take the fucking bear." Ragnarok snaps, he had peeked at her and saw her blush..he feels his stomach do a fucking turn. He foces his expression to be irritated but really..he just wants to smile..

She does this to him.

Maka walks over to them slowly..her arms out reached, her eyes looking at the bear with awe. Crona watches her with that smile..that smile of love..while Ragnarok tries to hide his.

She finally gets to them and takes the bear, hugging it to her chest, nuzzling it's head..she holds it for a long time with out saying anything..but both boys are enjoying this..

"Thank you..thank you so much.." Maka lifts her head up to give them such a big smile.

"Shut the fuck up it's not that big of a deal." Ragnarok grabs one of the bears large arms, his face to red for his liking.

"A-Anything for you M-Maka.." Crona grabs the other arm of the bear and smiles at her so softly.

"..Just..thank you.." Maka smiles down at he bear blushing.

Ragnarok and Crona look at each other..

Before they both lean in, kissing Maka on the cheek.

Her face catches on fire as they both move up to her ear.

"Your welcome." They both whisper in her ear..

Maka loves this day so much.

* * *

"This is it.." Maka looks up in awe, her eyes bright, that huge teddy bear still in her arms.

"This is fucking it." Ragnarok grins up with her, his eyes lighting in dark glee.

"O-Oh this is really it.." Crona whimpers, his face pale as he stares up at this thing in horror.

A large roller coaster stands before them, the tracks going all the way up higher then the whole carnival. Bone props every where, there's even a skull that the cart comes out through it's eye. The screams sound in the air as they check out it's black interior..looking at all the signs that say 'Turn back' and 'This is it for you'. Maka and Ragnarok have the same glint in their eyes..while Crona looks like he's about to puke.

This has to be the biggest roller coaster she's ever seen..and it has too many loop de loops to count..and by the sound of those screams..it's fucking awesome.

"You pussies ready?" Ragnarok grins down at Maka and Crona.

"N-No!"

"Yes!" Maka cheers while Crona tugs his hair. She looks down at the teddy bear and frowns. " But what am I going to do with teddy?"

"Oh your fucking original." Ragnarok scoffs. "That thing is as big as you, I bet it could fucking ride with us."

"I don't want to risk it falling out.."

"I-I'll stay with the bear!" Crona takes the bear from her, a nervous smile on his lips. "I-I'll watch it f-for you Maka..g-go on ahead."

"But-"

"Oh well, it looks like it's just you and me Maka.." Ragnarok puts a arm around her shoulder and leans close, a smirk on his face. The raven haired boy glances over at Crona to make sure he's watching and he is..with a glare on his face. Ragnarok looks back at her and she gets the message. "..I finally get some alone time with you-"

"O-On second thought, I'm going." Crona blurts in, his grip tight on the bear.

"Great." Ragnarok grins at him getting Crona's face to fall. "This is going to be fun."

"W-Wait-"

"Yay we're all going!" Maka cheers as she grabs the bear from him. She looks around and spots a bench next to the entrance of this ride. "I'll put it here while we're on the ride." Maka places it down gently, a smile coming to her lips at seeing it.

"Yeah like thats a great place to put a fucking huge bear." Ragnarok grunts. "Some kid is going to steal it."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We won't be gone for that long." Maka smirks at the sign near the roller coaster. "..It says it will all be over in 20 seconds it's that fast."

"Don't come crying to me when it gets stolen."

"I think your the one that's going to be crying on this roller coaster."

"Bitch hell no. This one is for children-"

"T-This is not for kids! G-Gah do y-you see the size of this thing?!" Crona cries out in distress, watching as another cart full of people go down a deep drop causing him to shutter.

"Pssh." Maka and Ragnarok wave him off getting Crona's mouth to drop in disbelief.

"Now lets go over the bet. Who ever screams first has to sing Barbie girl." Maka smirks as they get in the long line to this roller coaster, Crona latching onto her arm, mumbling things to himself about how 'he can't deal wit this'.

"That's not fucking fair." Ragnarok looks over at her and crosses his arms.

"What do you mean?" She raises an eye brow.

"I'm really the only one that fucking hates that song to fucking hell. You two sing it with out losing a fucking bet your that much of bitches. I think you two should have different punishments..something more harsh."

"Alright fine." Maka shrugs, a conceded smirk on her face. "It doesn't matter because i'm not going to lose."

"Crona." The boy tenses at how Ragnarok stares at him for a long moment..before a evil grin comes to his face. "..If you lose you have to kiss a fucking duck."

"_G-Gahafiejf_!" A word/ scream she's never heard before comes from the Crona's lips as he jumps a inch of the ground, looking at Ragnarok like he just grew two heads. "k-Kiss..K-Kiss a duck?!"

"Yup." He smirks.

"B-But y-you know I'm going to lose! G-Gah that's too horrible! C-C-Change it!" Crona pleads, his body shaking.

"No changing it. Either you can deal with it or you can just get out of line now." Ragnarok grabs Maka's hand. "And me and Maka can-"

"N-No I'm riding this ride! J-Just..can't I-I kiss something that isn't a duck?..I-I'd even eat a bug!" Crona takes a step forward in desperation.

The line moves up.

"Nope, you lose you have to kiss a duck. So you better not scream." Ragnarok chuckles darkly at that weird scream he gets out of Crona again.

"Damn, going straight for the kill there huh?" Maka crosses her arms looking at Ragnarok. "So what do I do if I lose? Which i'm not."

"Got to be fair so..if you lose you have to be locked in a dark room, for 15 mintues." Ragnarok gives her a smirk.

That would scare Maka but...

"Alright, no big deal.' Maka beams, her cockiness getting the best of her.

"H-Hey Ragnarok is getting it easy." Crona pouts looking at the other boy. "W-We have to face our fears if we lose..s-so if you lose you have to too..w-what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afarid of shit." He grunts. "Your out of luck there."

"We could always make his bet worse.." Maka smirks at Crona..a smirk of his own forming on his lips.

Ragnarok's grin falls.

"I-If you lose not only do you have to sing Barbie girl but.." Crona starts..thinking.

"You have to dress like her too!" Maka beams. "I mean pink mini skirt and all!"

"Y-Yeah good one Maka!" Crona smiles at her. "A-And you have to dance...and..w-we can get it on camera!"

"Oh yes, something like that has to be caught on camera." Maka gives Crona a wink causing him to fluster.

"Alright fucking fine, it's not like I'm going to lose-"

"That's not all..I want you to do it in front of Free, and you got to be flirty with him." Maka smirks at how Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"Are you fucking done yet?"

"Are we Crona?" Maka looks over at the other boy, giving his hand a squeeze.

"..Hm..I-I suppose we are." Crona nods at her.

"Fucking fine, now that we have all the bets set..lets do this shit." Ragnarok turns his attention back on the line..

Only to find that they're next, their talking had distracted them enough for their turn.

"Here we go!" Maka cheers as she grabs a hold of Crona and drags him over to the cart that's already full of people.

"Alll yeah!" Ragnarok smirks as he hops into the first seat all the way at the front.

"N-Not the front!" Crona whimpers as Maka pulls him along.

"Oh yes the front!" Maka sits next to Ragnarok, Crona being forced next to her. The seats they are in are black, and above them are the shoulder braces that hold people in so they don't ..you know die. They haven't come down yet because people are still loading the ride.

"T-This can't be happening.." Crona shivers..still shaking like a leaf as he stares at the tracks before them with large, wide eyes.

"This is going to be fucking awesome..' Ragnarok smirks..but his eyes get a far away look. "I don't remember the last time I was on one of these..shit.."

"It's going to be good.." Maka gives him a smile before she looks around at the pictures sounding them..they're all of bones. "You know I just realized.." Maka looks between Crona and Ragnarok. "We got on this thing with out even knowing what it's called-"

"_Welcome to the 'Bone Crusher'! The fastest roller coaster in the world! It's only a 20 second ride so don't blink or you'll miss it! This is a intense ride so now is the time to leave if you don't think you can handle it.." A man's voice comes out of a speaker above their heads._

Maka's smile falls at the name..wait..the Bone Crusher?..20 seconds?..Why does that..? Something about that causes her stomach to turn in fear..but she's not really scared of the ride is she? She wasn't a second ago..but now..she can't deny this fear..

"M-Maka are you ok?" Crona's soft voice breaks her out of her thoughts causing her to look over at him. He's looking at her with concern, his face still pale, his body twitching in his fear but..she sees it. The dark glee in his eyes..but Maka knows it's not his own. This only gets her stomach to turn more.

"If your going to fucking pussy out better do it now." Ragnarok takes in Maka's pale face, and the way her hands are shaking.

"No..No I'm staying." Maka takes a deep breath, trying to get rid of this feeling.

She doesn't catch the smirk on Crona's face.

_"Times up to leave!"_ The shoulder braces come down..sealing in all the people to the ride..sealing her fate. _" Prepare to get your bones crushed in 3...2.."_ The man on the intercom takes a breath..and Maka holds hers. _"1!"_

The cart shoots like a rocket, it's so fast their heads whip back at the force. Maka doesn't feel like screaming yet..she bites her lip as the cart makes violent jerks, everything going too fast for her to make sense of..

Crona hasn't screamed and neither has Ragnarok..Maka thinks she actually hears Ragnarok chuckling.

It's not so bad..her stomach is going to be messed up but there's nothing to be afraid of it's-

That's when Maka notices..her shoulder brace is loose..and it's slowly coming up. Maka grabs it in her panic, trying to keep the brace down but it's hard with the speed they're going..

The cart does a sharp dip down..and that's all it takes.

Her shoulder brace flies up, Maka shooting out of the cart from the speed, her stomach turns hallow..this fear so painfull..she does a flip in the air as she falls down..past the tracks..she's falling down from 200 feet in the air..Maka sees where she's heading..straight for the concrete..she's going to be smashed..al her bones are going to be crushed.

The ground is coming up on her too fast.

Maka screams..she screams her lungs out..

She never hits the ground.

"_That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed the ride!"_ That man's voice sounds through the intercom.

Maka's eyes shoot open..

The cart is back at the entrance of the ride..the shoulder braces are up and people are getting off, some looking pale, others with big smile on their faces..

What?...but wasn't she...?

"I can't believe your the one to fucking scream and not Crona." Ragnarok raises an eye brow, looking down at his hand..the hand she grabbed and gripped so hard like her life depended on it..her nail marks in his skin.

"A-Are you ok Maka?" Crona looks pale but..not as pale as Maka..she's shaking even more then he is..and her grip on his hand is so tight.

"I-I fell!" Maka looks at them with wide eyes..she lets go of them to touch her body as if to feel if she's really there.

"What are you talking about?" Ragnarok just looks more confused.

"I fell out of the ride! My shoulder brace came off and I fell!" Maka doesn't like how Ragnarok is looking at her..like she's crazy.

"No it didn't..you were here the whole fucking time, screaming like a bitch." He studies her. "..You alright? You need to sit down or something?"

Maka stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before she looks away..

That didn't happen..but she saw it! She felt it!

"_That was a delicious scream little one."_ His voice coos in her head. _"..It seems I'm the winner."_

_"You did that you cheater!"_ That voice screams. "_I'm going to fucking kill you!"_

_"Not if I kill you first~"_

Maka groans and holds her head..

Was it really Crona?..did he make her see that like with the dart thing?

Maka looks over at the pink haired boy only to see him staring at her with concern..half his eyes light..and half dark.

Crona is innocent..his madness isn't.

"..Lets go.." Maka takes a deep breath as she gets up.

"O-Okay.." Crona grabs on to her, to help support her as they get out the cart..her legs feel like jelly but she steadies them.

"That ride really fucked you up that much?" Ragnarok grunts as he walks beside them..but his voice has a hint of concern. "It was only fucking 20 seconds."

"I don't know..guess it just wasn't my- Hold up." Maka covers her mouth with her hand and runs as fast as she can over to a trash can..it's lid being a clown with it's mouth open..and though this is a bit disturbing she still leans over and starts puking into this trash can. Some people around her either wrinkle their noses or give her a look of pitty.

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns deeply as he gently rubs her back, not caring about the smell or how gross it is. He's only concerned about comforting her.

"You shouldn't have ate all the shit before this." Ragnarok growls..but he's patting her back..it being rough but it's still a pat.

"I know..I know..but damn it was all so good-" Maka is cut off by her puking.

"Stop fucking talking and just calm down." Ragnarok's pat turns into a rub.

"D-Do you need anything Maka? W-Water? A-Anything?" Crona sounds like he's panicking.

"No..No.. I'm good.." Maka pulls away from the trash can when she's sure it's all out and wipes her mouth. "..I could use a mint though."

"Got it." Ragnarok digs into his pocket and pulls out a thing of mint gum before handing her a peice. "This guy has a thing for fucking mint apparently."

"Thank god!" Maka throws the piece in her mouth and chews happily, feeling a bit cleaner already.

"A-Are you ok now?" Crona watches her carefully, his hand giving hers a squeeze.

"Yes..I don't know what came over me." She sighs.

"G-Gah! I-I told you guys that roller coaster was a bad idea!" Crona cries out in distress. "W-What if it's really broken our bones and we don't know?! W-What if you puking is a sign that..o-oh no M-Maka!" Crona latches onto her, looking up at her with watery eyes. "D-Don't die! P-Please don't!"

"I'm not..remeber..i'm not leaving you." She gives him a soft smile when his eyes get wide. "I'll only go when you go."

"_Your a liar."_ His voice seems odd. "_Don't play around witch."_

"M-Maka.." He smiles up at her..with his eyes bright with adoration.

Ragnarok looks between the two..something flashing through his eyes before he glares away from them.

"Lets get my teddy..I don't want anyone actually stealing it.' Maka grabs Ragnarok's and Crona's hand before leading them towards the bench where they left the bear. Ragnarok looks down at his hand in hers..and his shoulders lose their tenseness..Crona latching onto her arm as if he didn't he would lose her.

"What did I tell you?." Maka beams when she sees the huge teddy bear still sitting on the bench, seemly untouched. "I knew it would be fine!"

"You just got lucky." Ragnarok grunts as Maka lets go of their hands to grab a hold of the huge bear, hugging it to herself..

Both boys having a smile tugging on their lips from seeing how happy she is with the bear..the bear they won her.

_"I told you I would get you that bear."_ His voice coos.

"_ Not before you brained fucked us."_ That voice growls.

"_I want to do more then just brain fuck you little one."_

"_Arhh! S-Stop that!"_ She moans, screaming. _"Once I get out of this cage i'm going to kill you! Nothing of you will be left!"_

"_I'll be sure to leave my mark in you if you know what I mean~"_ He purrs..Maka noticing he's being a lot more flirtatious then usual.

_"Let me out of here!"_ She screams, causing Maka to shiver.

_Mens mea. Mens mea. Mens mea._

She feels a weight be lifted off her..and that voice pants..trying to regain it's self.

"You keep squeezing the bear like that your going to mess it up." Ragnarok's voice gets her to open her eyes and look at him.

Crona and Ragnarok are studying her..she looks down to see she's twisting the bear's neck.

She stops immediately.

"..Lets head to the circus tent..it's going to be starting soon." Maka walks past them, not really feeling like explaining herself..with the whole thing with the roller coaster Ragnarok probably already thinks she's crazy.

Ragnarok's hand finds hers..and so does Crona's..

They don't say anthing..they just walk, pushing past people, getting a few looks here and there but nothing too big. This is the circus after all.

As they get closer to the circus tent..they start to see more clowns, and brightly dressed people..by the way they're dressing Maka knows they're a part of the show..but why would they be out here? Maka looks straight ahead..seeing the large red, yellow, and blue tent ahead..it looking like a balloon almost. The entrance is open with crowds of people piling into it.

Maka stops...watching as all the normal people go into the tent..only leaving the circus people..

"That's odd." Maka comments watching them..shouldn't they be going in first?

"Alright so whats the plan?" Ragnarok looks at her.

"..Plan?" Maka frowns.

"..Don't tell me you didn't fucking think of one!"

"I kinda just figured..you had one."

"No! This whole carnival was your idea in the first place!"

"U-Uh guys." Crona cuts in nervously, his eyes wide.

"Yeah the carnival was but I thought you would have the decency as to make a plan for the circus!"

"You want a fucking plan? Fine, lets dress you up in a little hat and you'll hold a cup. They'll mistake you for a fucking monkey and take you."

"G-Guys..' Crona tuggs at her sleeve desperately.

"Fuck you Ragnarok!" She gives him her middle finger.

"Right back at you bitch!" He gives her his.

"G-Guys move _now_!" Crona tackles them, throwing them behind a bench.

"Crona what the fuck was that-" Ragnarok starts only for Crona to hush him.

"Crona what's-" Crona puts a finger to Maka's lips and shakes his head. Then he points up..the boy looking at them both seriously getting Maka and Ragnarok to keep quiet.

They all peek up slowly..Maka and Ragnarok wondering what the hell has gotten into him.

First all Maka sees is circus people..walking around minding their own business. There's a guy with a whip, a girl with a large fan, dogs running around, Kid marching towards her, a guy in tights-

Wait what?

Maka's eyes go back..and sure enough there's Kid..walking towards her..but his piercing yellow eyes are to the side..him looking at something. He looks alert..a deep glare on his face.

"Shit!" Maka hisses under her breath as she gets back behind the bench, her hand over her heart feeling how fast it's beating. Her eyes are shaking and it's taking all she has not to scream.

"It's that fucking ass hole." Ragnarok gets back down, growling under his breath.

"I-I was trying to tell you guys.." Crona frowns as he looks over at Maka and rubs her back..trying to comfort her.

She didn't want to see Kid. He's the last person she wanted to see...there's a pain in her chest..and it's not just fear. It's hurt. Maybe deep down him turning on her had a effect on her..but she'd rather say the pain in her chest is just panic. Maka's panicking too. Kid looks pissed..but why the hell is he here? And since he's here...he can't possibly have his axs on him right?

"I-I won't let him hurt y-you M-Maka.." Crona grabs her hand..his voice so firm she looks over at him. He looks at her seriously. "I-I'll protect you..h-he won't touch you."

"We fucked him up the last time and we'll do it again." Ragnarok gets up, glaring at the boy.

"..Right.." Maka takes a deep breath..trying to calm down..she leans up to look at Kid again... the boy is looking at all the circus people..with almost a critical eye. "..What the hell is he doing here?"

"Are you serious?" A voice chimes beside her causing all three to tense and whip around. A girl smiles at them, her blue eyes holding a playful glint as she giggles. "Don't you know who he is?"

"..No not really." Maka lies, keeping eye contact with this girl.

"He's the son of the guy who owns our circus!" The girl waves her arms in the air, Maka noticing her red dress..it's sparkly..she's a part of the circus.

"..Really?" Maka frowns. The Mayor owns this circus?..but the Mayor's dead..

"Yup! His old man made this circus a long time ago..All the people in the circus are related in some way. We are all his dad's family!" She beams, her short blond hair moving with her.

"Oh.." Maka's frown deepens..but didn't the Mayor say that witch killed all his family? That he only had Kid? Was he lying?

"Yup but it looks like he's calling us over! I hope to see you guys at the show! Me and my sister are the show girls so we'll be showing you everything!" She giggles before she skips away from them..heading towards Kid. Maka notices that all the circus people are heading towards Kid..they're all making a circle around him. Kid coughs into his hand before he begins to speak..he looks serious but she can't tell what he's saying.

"..Who would have known." Ragnarok grumbles. "This rich father owns this fucking circus."

"..Something doesn't feel right about this.." She mumbles staring at them.

'W-What doesn't? D-Do you think that g-girl was lying?" Crona asks nervously.

"..I don't know but something doesn't fit." Maka studies the circus people intently as Kid says the final words..they all start to walk together around the tent..there must be another way into the circus..then Maka sees it.

"..No.." Maka trembles.

"W-What?" Crona frowns, at how badly she's shaking.

"What's your fucking problem? You still that scared of that punk?" Ragnarok snaps, trying to stop her trembling.

"..It's not just him.." Her words are a whisper.

'What are you-"

"Look closly at the circus people..look at their necks."

Crona and Ragnarok give her a look before they do.

"I don't see fucking-" Ragnarok's words die on his lips..as he takes in all the necklaces these people are wearing..he didn't notice it before but fuck..

They're all wearing cross necklaces..it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"A-A circus.." Crona trembles, looking at Maka in concern.

"..Of fucking witch hunters." Ragnarok growls darkly, gripping his fist so tight. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"..His father didn't make it of his family..he got a group of witch hunters and made them into a circus so it wouldn't be so suspicious..' Maka shivers. "..He was a smart mother fucker I'll give him that.."

"W-We can't do t-this." Crona eyes get big in panic. "G-Going in there would b-be suicide for M-Maka!"

"But if we don't go in there your going to die Crona." Maka looks at him firmly, even with how much she's shaking. "I'm getting you that elephant's heart."

"M-Maka please I don't want you getting hurt-"

She puts a finger to his lips, shushing him as he lets out a whimper, looking at her with watery eyes.

"Together.." Is all she says..

Crona sniffles..already knowing her message..and he doesn't like it.

"Fucking shit!" Ragnarok punches the ground in his rage. "I can't enven believe this! Of course the circus is full of fucking witch hunters? I mean why the fuck not?"

"Good thing I haven't used any magic..or at least any magic that was stong enough for them to sense.." Maka sighs. "..When we do are plan..it has to involve no magic.."

"That just makes it ten times harder.." Ragnarok leans up watching Kid as he walks to the front entrance and stops.

"W-What are we going to do Maka?" Crona grips onto her tightly.

"..Remember we saw those circus people go around the tent? There must be another way in..and I bet also it leads back stage..that's where they have to keep the elephants!" Maka gives him a smile to try to calm him down..but really she's about to shut down from her fear.

"That ass hole finally left." Ragnarok grunts as he watches Kid walk in. "Now's are chance to do something."

Maka, Crona, And Ragnarok get up-

"There you are! I've been looking fucking everywhere for you!" A girl with dark hair walks up to them, glaring darkly at Ragnarok. "Where the hell where you? we have to get to the circus right away! We have-"

Her eyes fall on Maka..and how close her and the raven haired boy are standing and her eyes set on fire.

"_Oh_! So this is where you been?! fucking around with girls again? Get your ass over here!" The girl grabs him by the shirt and yanks him over. "That's it, I'm fucking leaving your ass and you can stay out here! Me and this circus are going to leave you behind-"

"It's not what it looks like." Ragnarok shakes his head.

"Oh i've heard that a million times before!" She fumes.

"No really." Ragnarok is calm, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'd like you to meet my cousin Britney and her retarded brother Lee." Ragnarok motions over to Maka and Crona, Crona letting out a 'G-Gah!' and Maka has to suppress her glare.

The girl blinks.

"..Why is that boy..?

"He's retarded." Ragnarok grunts and Maka can tell he's trying to hide his smirk. "So you see babe I was just spending time with my family..they don't get out the house much..and they get abused. They only wanted to spend time with me before they go back to being starved almost to death."

The girl looks at them with pity in her eyes..especially when her eyes fall on Crona..and how small he is.

"..Oh wow..I'm sorry I w-went off like that..it's just most the time you do this-

"Shh." Ragnarok puts a finger to her lips, the girls eyes fluttering. "It's ok..I know I'm a dick sometimes but I love you."

"Oh Ryan..I love you too!" Her eyes water as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Maka frowns a bit..but she refuses to think that pang she just felt is jealously. Crona seems to perk up at the fact Ragnarok is kissing someone other then Maka.

Ragnarok pulls her close, giving her tongue. The girl moans into the kiss getting Maka's frown to turn into a glare.

"Alright uncle_ Ryan_. Don't you think you should be getting us to the circus." Maka tries to keep her voice from sounding pissed off.

"I guess i should..' Ragnarok pulls away from the girl getting her to whimper. "I'm sorry my love but I do have to get in there with them.." He turns to walk over towards Maka and Crona..

The girl bites her lip before she sighs.

"W-Why don't you just bring them in the back with us? They can play with some of the circus props while we.. can go in the back room if you know what I mean. "She gives him a wink.

"Sounds great." Ragnarok smirks. "Lead the way."

The girl walks over and grabs Ragnarok's hand and they start to walk.

Maka huffs and follows after them..holding Crona's hand tightly in her own..really she just pulls him against her, her hand going around his ribs, pressing her agaisnt him.

Crona blushes..definably enjoying this much attention from her.

"I-I think I like this girl.." Crona mumbles watching as Ragnarok holds her hand instead of Maka's.

Maka just scoffs.

"Here we are." The black haired girl leads them past a curtain in the tent..the smell of animal shit and plastic filling the air. Loud music is already playing, Maka figuring the circus has already started it's show.

"You two can watch the show from here..just look behind that curtain." She points to a blue one that seems to be where all the noise is coming from. She smirks over at Ragnarok. "And me and you have a couple of things...to clean up."

"I'd say we do..you been a bad girl.." Ragnarok hugs her from behind, licking her ear getting her to giggle.

"Not in front of the kids!"

"Don't worry, they're retarded." Ragnarok smirks that time.

Maka is fuming. She's not a fucking kid. She's getting so pissed off-

Ragnarok looks at her from the corner of his eyes..seeing how mad she's getting from what he's doing with this girl..his grin is to large, his eyes alive with dark glee.

"See you later." He coos as the girl grabs his hand, leading him out of sight.

"This ass hole! He just left us!" Maka growls.

"I-I'm ok w-with it.." Crona tenses at the deadly look he gets from her. "I-I mean I-I'm not ok with it!"

"We don't need him..we'll find the stupid elephants are self.." Maka grabs Crona's hand and leads him over to the curtain. She moves it just a little bit so she can look out of it. It looks like some guy juggling is on..the crowd seems to be going wild as he juggles knifes, tables, a bowling ball..damn that's impressive.

"D-Do you see the e-elephant?" Crona asks, trying to get a look himself.

"No, but I definably smell him." Maka grunts as she pulls back the curtain, before looking at him.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona wrinkles his nose a bit.

"Lets look around..it's got to be here some where." Maka grabs his hand and starts pulling him along..back stage has a lot of doors..each having a star on them..Maka guesses all the performers are behind these doors..because surprisingly the back stage is empty except for them.

Her eyes search the doors..looking for anyone that might have a elephant behind it..sadly taking notice that they're are the same amout of doors on the left side as the right, making her think of a certain boy.

".._N-Ngh_ it's really quiet back here.." Crona latches onto her nervously.

"..Yeah I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing-" Maka stops.

She blinks.

There at the end of the hall is a large door..a symbol of an elephant on a ball in craved in it.

No way..that would be too easy.

"M-Maka!" Crona tugs at her sleeve excitedly looking at it. "W-We found it!"

Maka nods suspiciously as they walk slowly towards the door..she looks down at the handles and tries them.

They're locked. Of course they are.

"L-Locked?" Crona frowns when she takes a step back. "O-Oh crap."

"Crap?" Maka raises an eye brow at him causing him to blush.

"T-That word is easier to deal with..i-it makes something not seem as bad o-or serious.." Crona rambles, moving his hands as if that could explain.

"..I guess I under stand that. I say 'what the butt' or 'butt face' when I could be saying 'ass face' but I don't know. I like saying butt more." Maka hums as she studies the lock.

"D-Do you think w-we could break the lock?" Crona gives her a look.

"..Not with out making to much noise are seeming suspicious."

"..If you use your magic you could." Crona's voice is right in her ear now..his body pressed against the back of hers.

"Are you crazy-" Maka turns around, only to be greeted by that mad smile.

"Yes." He chuckles darkly. "But the more time we waste the more of a chance there will be of you gettng caught. Your time is running out _little one_."

"There's to many of them. I use my powers i'm dead." Maka gives him a glare.

"No that's.." Crona blinks. "..Yeha..yeah your right. Your so fucked." He throws his head back and laughs madly.

"Shh!" Maka puts a hand to her lips . "Your being too loud!"

"Oh, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. I won't laugh that loud."

"Good-"

Crona suddenly grabs a megaphone that was laying next to him and starts to laugh into it..it's a evil laugh and it's loud. Maka tackles him, nocking the megaphone away from him as she falls on top of him.

"You said you wouldn't laugh that loud!" Maka growls, glaring down at this boy.

"And I didn't.." He smirks up at her. "I laughed louder."

"You-"

"Hey! What the hell you kids doing back here?"

Maka tenses as she looks over..two people from one of the rooms coming out, a woman and a man.

"We're new here honey..maybe they're a part of the show." The woman tries to calm the guy down.

"There not even in uniform!" The man takes a step closer. "You kids need to leave."

"Kiss my ass." Crona gets up and turns around, bending over and smacking his behind at this guy.

"What the fuck you say you little brat?" This guy's face is getting red.

"Oh i'm sorry was i not clear?" Crona picks up the megaphone. "Kiss. My. Ass." He speaks in it, a mad smile on his lips.

"Crona!" Maka struggles with him trying to take the megaphone away.

"That's it you little shit!" The man roars and charges for him.

"I'm surprised you can run!" Crona giggles as he does a twirl on his heel, getting away from her and the man. "It looks like you been having to many of those circus corn dogs if you know what im saying-"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you-"

"Honey you can't hit a girl!" The woman cries out in alarm, looking like she's about to cry.

"This isn't a.." The man stops as he takes Crona in..realization lighting his eyes. "..Well shit."

"..You think I'm a girl huh?" Crona looks down at himself..raising an eye brow. "..Maybe I should just be one."

"Girl or not. Get both your asses out of here!" The man roars. "Go before a call security!"

Maka glares at the way this man is looking at Crona..something stirring in side her..and before she knows it her fingers are twitching.

Crona garbs her hands stoping her..but the man and woman saw.

"..Wait a minute.." The man takes her in.." did you just see that?"

"Yes.' That woman's voice has turned serious.

The man brings out a cross..holding it out to her..

Maka can't help it..she flinches away from it. The man's eyes widen.

"It's a witch!" He yells.

Maka falls back in fear..she's frozen. She doesn't even know what to do.

"Oh my.." Crona giggles in her ear as he holds her. "Your fucked."

The man and woman both pull out pock knifes..and crosses..

Yes..yes she is.

She's totally fucked and so is he.

Because they're together in this.

Crona laughs madly and Maka bites back her giggle..

Oh what the hell they know so why doesn't she just kill them!

Maka points a finger at these two people..she's going to kill them with her own power.

"Do it, do it." Crona chants, looking at her withs those shaky eyes. "I dare you! no..I _triple dog dare_ you! And you know what that means!"

Maka's lips rip out into a smile..

And it's to large for her face.

She knows exactly what that means.

She has to do it.

You can never get out of a triple dog dare..she's learned that lesson from the 'Christmas story'

Maka is completely insane.

* * *

**Here you go! So was this chapter better? Didn't suck like the last one? Let me know what you think of course..**

**Now I know you guys have been use to be udated so quickly..but I know I can't keep that up. I have a lot to do now..and with it being so nice out I just want to go out side! Also i'm being writing for ' the Cheshire cat's smile'. I'm going to be switching between the two..because I enjoy writing both this AU fics the most. I haven't abandon my other stories but i'm more worried about finishing this one. So bare with me!**

**Let me tell you about my tongue..oh my gosh it is swollen so bad from getting it pierced! But I can't stop eating solid foods XD I just realized..i got three pierces in one week..that's pretty bad ass if I do say so myself. I love them all too:)**

**Ok..so till next time! Please review! And if your wondering that blonde girl was patty. You'll see her again next chapter!**

**:)**


	47. Chapter 47

_"I triple dog dare you!"_ The boy's words bounce around her head causing her smile to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. It's too big for her face but some how it keeps growing. Maybe her face is just going to split in half..That would be fun wouldn't it?! Wouldn't it?!

Maka throws her head back in mad laughter, her eyes shaking along with her body.

It's all so funny you know?!

"What the..?" The man gives her a odd look but stands his ground as he watches the two laughing teens..watching their eyes as they bounce all over the place.

"They're mad honey.." The woman takes a step back, the fear evident in her eyes as she holds out the cross closer to Maka.

"Then this will be easier then I thought." The man scoffs as he takes a step forward, his knife out ready to stab.

"_The boy dared us..let us do it..feel my rage..feel my power."_ That voice coos..Maka's fingers twitching at her words.

"Die! Die!" Maka giggles as she points at this man, he tenses, her smile gets so large..her power about to come out and-

"I was just kidding! Dare is so boring! Let's play another game..let's play _tag_!" Crona grabs her hand, stopping her as he gives her a goofy smile.

Then he punches her in the face, sending her flying back into some of the circus props, the handle of a whip sticking in her back as she looks over at Crona with wide eyes..they steady but her smile doesn't fall from her lips.

"Tag your it!" The pink haired boy cheers, doing a weird dance with his two index fingers pointed upward, his legs doing a squat while he moves his knees in and out.

This only gets Maka to giggle more as she stumbles up.

"Enough of this!" The man looks between them wryly before he charges for Maka. "You die you-"

"I don't think so~" Crona grabs the man by his long hair, stopping him as he pulls it back so his head is close to his. "We're not playing with you!" He throws the man into the woman that was running over here to help, both tumbling to the ground, tangling up in each other. Crona turns his mad smile to her. "Now where were we..?"

But Maka isn't looking at him.

She's looking at these two people..looking at the crosses they hold, and the knifes they have out. All for hurting her..for killing her. She can't let them live. No, they want to kill her so why should she spare them?

_"That's it! That's it!"_ That voice laughs madly. "_Your so close!"_

Maka smiles madly at the two as they help each other up..she can tell by the way they look at each other that they love each other or they think they love each other because it isn't real. It's a lie. Maka is going to rip their love apart..destroy them and the lie that they're living.

"_Destroy, destroy!"_ That voice giggles.

Yes, destroy.

"Good bye-" Maka points a finger at the two..

Only to be tackled by Crona, getting thrown against the hard concrete flooring with a 'oof'.

"Ok! Forget tag! Let's wrestle!" He gets a smirk on his face as Maka thrashes underneath him, still giggling madly.

"How about you play dead?" Maka leans up so her lips are mere inches from his. "..But why play? When we could have the real thing?"

"_Yes! Yes your letting me out! Yes!"_ The cage loosens..she's shaking it..she's about to get out.

Maka's hands twitch but Crona grabs them, looking at her with that smile on his face..but something is flashing through those eyes.

"It's not your time." His voice changes as he grabs her face, digging his nails into her..something goes inside her and that voice cries out in pain, screaming her head off.

"Fuck you!" Maka back hands Crona, the force enough to have him stumble off her, falling into a rack of costumes.

"Ow my eye!" He wines but Maka isn't looking at him.

Her crazy eyes are on the two..who are staring at her with those wide eyes..wide eyes of fear..fear of not knowing. They look like they want to scream for help..but Maka notices something is over their mouths..it's a imprint of that flower that's on Crona's neck.

Maka giggles as she lifts her hands up..she's going to splatter them across the floor..maybe make the man eat her heart..that would be fun wouldn't it?

The woman sees her finger is pointing at the man..that fear in her brown eyes is dulled with a fire of something else. She stands up and charges for Maka, her cross ready, and that knife out for a kill. This woman means business..

Maka pants as the cross gets closer to her..it's stinging her..and she doesn't like it. She destroys things she doesn't like. Maka had wanted to kill the man first..but she'll settle with the woman. It will be fun seeing the man's tears as this woman bleeds out..as she loses her life because of a witch.

Because of the thing she kills.

This is karma at her worse.

"It's over." Maka's voice goes low as she reaches her hand out, her fingers ready to snap, and a spell on the tip of her tongue. She doesn't need her book to kill these two worthless pieces of shit. She'll rip them apart and delight in their screams.

The woman is on her faster then she expected, her eyes still on fire as she throws the cross at Maka..the cross burning into her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain as she rips it off, only to burn up her hand. The pain stings and while she's messing with this cross the woman pulls back the knife about to pierce her through the brain..

Only to be hit over the head with a chair.

The woman lets out a surprised yelp before her eyes roll back, and she falls to the floor exposing Maka's savior..which is..

The man?

Maka had regained herself a little from the pain of the cross but..this makes no sense..has she completely lost it? Is she imagining this?

She watches the man that's staring at her with blank eyes..he lifts up his hands..Maka flinching only to raise her eye brow when the man drops his cross..almost like it was on fire. The man's eyes are flickering..

That's when he lifts up his hands..and puts them around his own neck..choking himself.

Her eyes widen as the man thrashes about, his face red, but his hands only tighten their grip. He struggles with his own hands till there is no more air in his lungs. The man's eyes roll back and he falls right next to the unconscious woman. Their finger tips touching each others.

Maka blinks..

What the hell just happened?..She looks down at her hands that are shaking..one is slightly burnt from the cross..

Maka had almost killed them..but that's not what bothers her. What bothers her is the fact she almost used her powers..if she were to use her powers here..it would be over for her, and it would be over for Crona..what the hell was she thinking?

_"You weren't."_ That voice grumbles, sounding pissed off. _"So why are you now? Why are you relying on reason when you really just want me to break out of this cage and destroy everything?"_

Maka takes a deep breath..she needs to get it together. She needs to-

Suddenly she's grabbed by the shirt and lifted up..her forehead touching against something hard..Jagged breathing on her face.

Maka's eyes lock onto Ragnarok's..The boy's spirit form sending shivers down her spine at how cold he is.

But his eyes are on fire, he's holding her so roughly, his glare so deep.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" He yells at her, his grip tightening on her shirt.

Maka looks at him a moment before her gaze skits away from him to look at the two unconscious people on the floor.

"..Where's your body?"

" I ditch it to-"

"What happen to those people?"

"What the fuck do you think? I took care of them! Now answer my-"

"Why didn't you keep the man's body?" Maka keeps asking him questions, trying to cool him down or at least buy her time. She knows he's pissed.

"Because he was a fucking fighter. It would have been a pain in the ass trying to keep control of him." Ragnarok eyes still haven't lost that fire. "That doesn't fucking matter anyway right now. What the fuck were you doing?! You almost used your fucking powers! Did you forget where we are? Did it some how slip your mind that we're in a circus full of fucking witch hunters? Do you want to fucking die? Damn I can't be gone for more then a minute without you almost fucking killing yourself!" He fumes.

Maka stares at his glare a moment..before she gets a glare of her own.

"I don't know why your yelling at me when this is all your fault."

"What the fuck are you-"

"You left me and Crona to go mess around with that girl!" Maka tries not to yell but she feels her face get hot. "What did you expect us to do? Wait around while you got laid? No, we have a mission to do. Because you weren't with us we had to deal with two witch hunters by ourselves and what was I suppose to do? They were going to kill me! So don't yell at me when I was actually doing something for Crona, actually trying to find this fucking elephant. Maybe you forgot that Crona's life is on the line or maybe your the one that forgot this place is full of fucking witch hunters but obviously your more worried about that girl then me or Crona-"

Ragnarok punches her across the face, it's strong, her body getting thrown into the wall with a rather loud thump..but along with all the cheers and loud music of the circus it probably fits right in. Maka's cheek feels cold and hot at the same time..it stings like she just got hit by a block of ice.

The raven haired boy marches over, a deep scowl on his face as he grabs her by the hair and lifts her up, his eyes are so dark..his chest puffing up so much.

She hasn't seen him this mad at her in a long time.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch." Ragnarok's voice is dark, his scowl deep. " You don't know what the fuck your talking about. Your being ridiculous-"

"I'm being ridiculous?" Maka scoffs, even with her cheek stinging how it is..even with his glare deeping. " You left us!-"

"For ten fucking minutes!" He snaps. "It wasn't fucking long at all-"

"It was long enough." Maka snaps back, her eyes on fire. " We almost got caught! And what were you doing?-

"I was fucking planning a head!" Ragnarok growls as he pushes her against the wall, his cold form giving her body goose bumps. "Did you forget I'm the one who got us fucking in here? I had to make it convincing or-"

"So what you do?" Maka crosses her arms and looks away, a glare on her face.

"..What?" Ragnarok blinks.

"What did you do with her?" She huffs, her face getting redder from his stare.

He watches her face change color..before his scowl falls to a smirk.

"..Oh I see what your fucking problem is.." He loosens his hold on her and chuckles. "Your fucking jealous!-"

" I am not!" Maka's glare deepens but she won't look at him. "I'm just asking a simple question here."

"Simple question my ass! It's written all over that red face of yours. You got fucking jealous of that girl..I thought that was what I saw in your eyes when I left with her." Ragnarok's girn is too large..and it's pissing Maka off so much.

"No, what you probably saw in my eyes was rage because you were leaving us to go mess around with her when you were suppose to be helping us!" Maka hates how his grin seems to grow, his piercing blue eyes looking at her knowingly.

" Stop trying to play it off, You were fucking jealous! Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!" Maka's eye twitches as she gives him her middle finger. "Fuck off."

"Alright, alright..' Ragnarok puts his hands up defensively, his eyes still holding that playful glint. "You really want to know what we did?"

"Yes!" Maka looks away from him..hating this panging feeling in her chest..she refuses to call it jealously.

"Well she took me in the closet where I fucked her silly against the wall. She was moaning like crazy, gripping on to me, holding me.." Ragnarok watches her face..

Maka is pissed.

"You had sex with her! You ass hole you haven't even done that with me yet! Why does she get to-" Maka is going off not really playing attention to what she's saying, her face is hot with anger..

But Ragnarok is grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah hah!" He points at her causing her to tense with how he just cut her off like that, his eyes lighting with dark glee. "You are fucking jealous! This fucking proves it!"

"I'm not jealous! It's just.." Maka grumbles, her face getting red not just from her anger as she looks away. "..Not fair."

"Just admit your jealous."

"I'm not!" She snaps defensively.

"Then I guess you don't mind that I also went down on her, and I must say she had a nice pussy, I might just have to hit her up again before we leave-"

"I don't know why your telling me this. It's not like I fucking care." Maka pushes him off her, her glare so deep.

"She went down on me too, best dick sucking I ever had. It felt so good I moaned her name-"

"You know what? Fuck you Ragnarok!" Maka gives him both her middle fingers, her eyes on fire..and they're a bit watery from this pain in her chest. " I'm glad to know you would do all that shit with a complete stranger before you would do them with me and then you have the balls to brag about it right in my face! And you know what? Maybe I am jealous but I have a fucking right to be! She got everything before me! A girl you only known for 10 mintues has gotten more from you then I have! I'm glad you like her so much Ragnarok, why don't you just go back to the closet and fuck her again while I-"

Ragnarok pushes her against the wall forcefully, his kiss cutting her off..the boy's lips feels so cold..instead of air it feels like ice is kissing her. Maka wants to push him off..but she melts in that kiss..her eyes close and she kisses him back. His arms go around her waist..his kiss different then it usually is. She can't put her finger on what it is though..

"That's all I wanted to hear.." He breaks the kiss, but stays close to her lips, his piercing blue eyes staring into her own. "I didn't fuck her. I didn't do any of that. Really all that happen was she took me to the closet and started kissing me..which I took that opportunity to fucking ditch that body and come after you and Crona. So he might have got laid but I fucking didn't."

"Then why the hell did you say all that shit?" Maka snaps but she feels a great relief..what the hell is up with her?

"Because I wanted to get you to fucking admit you were jealous..and I think its.." Ragnarok opens his mouth but his cheeks tint a bit and he glares away from her and grumbles something.

"What was that?" Maka tits her head.

"I think it's.." He grumbles the next word.

"I can't understand you when your talking like that-"

"I think it's cute alright? God shut the fuck up!" He snaps at her, his eye twitching but she sees how his cheeks get more darker. " I don't under stand what you were fucking jealous about through, It's not like it's just me and you. You mess around with Crona all the fucking time. You've done a hell of a lot more with him then with me so why the hell would you even get jealous with me messing with someone? It's not like I can fucking feel it.." Ragnarok's blush disappears and his voice gets dark, a rage coming to those piercing blue eyes. "You got jealous over someone fucking kissing a body I was using, not even me. You got jealous over something fucking dead-"

"I got jealous over you." Maka cuts him off and he tenses looking at her with those eyes. "I got jealous when she kissed that body because I knew you were in there..and your mine Ragnarok."

The raven haired boy looks at her with that darkness leaving his eyes..they look a bit brighter as he just stares at her..Maybe it's her imagination..but she swears she feels his cold body..get just a little warmer.

"..Your such a hypocrite." Ragnarok scoffs and glares away from her..but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm not the only one that's yours. You got fucking Crona too. You get to mess around with both of us so what? We can't mess around with anyone else but you get to play with both of us?"

"Your both mine." Maka looks at him..giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, feeling how cold he is. "We are a family right? I only mess with you guys..I'm sure if I were to mess with someone who wasn't in our family both of you would be more upset then when I mess with one of you guys. I stick to the family."

"That works out for you fucking well." Ragnarok grunts, but again his eyes hold something else. "Two dudes stuck with only one girl..your what's not fair."

"Well you know if you wanted to mess around with Crona you could-"

"Fuck no! I'm not fucking gay even if Crona is pretty much a bitch-"

"Well see, I am fair. You two just don't want to be together. But if you did I wouldn't have a problem with that because we're all a family. We're all together in this."

"Yeah you wouldn't fucking mind because you would like that with your sick self." Ragnarok scoffs when Maka smirks.

"I'm not going to lie I would like that..I think it would be so cute-"

"It's not fucking happening. Bitch keep dreaming."

"Oh I will. Every night when I fall asleep your going to get freaky with Crona." Maka gives him a goofy smile when he glares.

"And every night I'm going to come into your dream and beat the shit out of you." He grunts, a dark look coming to his eyes. "You know I can do that right?"

"Come in my dream?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Hell yeah, I use to do it all the time to Crona. I'd give him nightmares or make him have a dream that he's using the toilet so he would piss the bed." Ragnarok chuckles darkly.

Maka blinks.

"What a minute your the reason Crona had a bed wetter problem!" Maka points a figner at him, Ragnarok grinning at her.

" Yup." He chuckles darkly. "Being in the asylum was so fucking boring, I had to find a way to entertain myself. It was fucking hilarious how he would wake up and start freaking out..also I liked pissing Stein off."

"..So you stayed with him at night.." Maka's lips start to form a soft smile at the thought. " You were around him when he didn't know you were."

"Only so I could fucking give him nightmares." Ragnarok grunts and glares away from her.

Maka just smiles..because she knows that isn't true. Ragnarok was watching over Crona..every night he watched over him..probably without Crona knowing Because he does care about him..and Maka likes it so much.

"Do I need to knock that goofy smile off your fucking face?" Ragnarok glares at her..he looks irritated which only gets her to smile more.

He flicks her nose.

"Ow.." Maka frowns and rubs it. "Gosh Ragnarok don't have to beat the shit out of me."

"Oh shut the fuck up, I barely touched you!" His eye twitches.

Maka chuckles lightly..before she looks away from him..something crossing her mind.

"..So you didn't feel anything..when you kissed her?"

Ragnarok doesn't answer her for a moment.

"Of course not. I can't fucking feel anything-"

"I'm not talking physically I mean..did it mean anything to you? Did you feel it inside?" Maka can't look at him, not really understanding why she's asking these questions.

Unknown to her..she doesn't know how cute she's coming off as..her voice is so quiet..and her eyes have this far away look to them that has Ragnarok staring at her.

He grabs her by the chin and turns her face so she's looking at him..an odd look in his piercing blue eyes that she just can't put her finger on.

"I didn't feel fucking anything physically or..emotionally?" Ragnarok wrinkles his nose at the word. " Your the only one that can make me feel fucking anything-" He shuts his mouth quickly like he didn't want to say that..his face getting pink again and that glare coming to his face at how she perks up. "Don't fucking-"

Maka cups his cheeks and pulls him into her, kissing his cold lips deeply, loving how he tenses and relaxes into her, gripping her tightly. The boy soon takes over dominance in kissing, his lips moving hungrily across her own.

Ragnarok doesn't know how to use his words..but he knows how to use his body..or spirit..you know what she means.

His hands roam her body, rubbing down her stomach giving her goose bumps..he gets to the beginning of her pants..about to go in..only to pull away.

"..Alright this has been fucking bothering me for awhile now but.." He takes a deep breath, his eyes locking on hers." I've been remembering things lately..things I thought I fucking forgot. I've been seeing flash backs of my old life..seeing old events. I've been feeling like..someone has been breaking my privacy." His eyes narrow a bit. "Have you been looking in my memories?-"

Maka stares into his eyes..the way he looks..this answer could do one of two things. Either piss him off or..something else. He seems unstable..maybe he doesn't like the idea of her seeing his past. Maka guesses it is a bit of evasion of privacy but it's not like she's doing it on purpose, his memories just come to her.

"I-"

_"Alright folks! Now it's time for our newest addition to our circus family! These two are so new we haven't even seen their full act yet! We're all in for a exciting treat So please welcome Miss and Mr. Fairchild!"_ A man's voice speaks over the speakers, over the music.

The crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering.

"Well?" Ragnarok presses, his eyes getting more narrow at how she tenses.

"I'm not-"

"_..Anytime now Miss and Mr. Fairchild."_ The man speaks again..he sounds a bit confused.

"Maka-"

"Shit!" Maka's eyes get wide in realization as she pushes Ragnarok over to look at the two people still passed out on the floor..their uniforms definably have 'Fairchild' written in big gold letters on their chests. "..We fucking knocked out the next act."

"Fuck!" Ragnarok walks over to her, his eyes moving as he thinks of something for them to do, seeming to forget about wanting an answer from her-

"_I'm sorry folks I'm sure they're coming out right away."_ The man seems to sound suspicious..or irritated.

Either way it won't be long before people come back here looking for the 'Fairchild's' and they have no where to hide. They're going to get caught.

"We have to get the hell out of here, we'll come back for the elephant heart later!" Ragnarok grabs her arm and starts to pulls her out..

A pair of light blue eyes flash through her head and she stops, her eyes widening in realization as she looks around this room.

"What's wrong, what are you-"

"Where's Crona?" Maka looks bat him, a panic raising in her chest.

"..Fuck I don't know, wasn't he just-"

"_Ah here she is! Every one Miss. Fairchild!"_

"Huh?" Ragnarok and Maka look over at the unconscious woman confused.

"_Where's your husband sweet heart?"_

"Oh he'll be out here! You know men and their mustaches..he spends more time grooming it then with me!" People laugh at this fake high voice..but Maka and Ragnarok's eyes get wide.

"No fucking way.." Ragnarok runs over to the curtain with Maka. "There's no fucking way it's-"

"Oh but it is." Maka looks at the stage through the curtain..her having to blink a couple of times to make sure her mind isn't playing tricks with her...

And it isn't.

Crona stands on stage..wearing a red sparkly one piece kind of thing with matching high heels and a blond wig on his head. There is no 'man' left about him. Right now the boy is marching around stage..his butt switching way too much..and it's hanging out. He looks like a sexy blonde..Crona even stuffed his chest with something, making it look like he has some big ass boobs. His curves show very well in this suit...damn..it's like looking at the real life Barbie. He has a huge ass..such a small waist with some big fake boobs and bleach blonde hair. He looks like a hot chick and some dudes in the crowd have to cover their nose bleeds while girls in the crowd scoff, getting jealous over Crona's body..the body that actually belongs to a boy. Crona must have did some major tuckage..because even though the suit is so freaking tight..you can't tell he has a dick.

Maka and Ragnarok stare at him with their mouths wide open..

What are they even suppose to say about this? This is..wow.

"Come on honey your keeping the good people waiting!" Crona turns on his heel..his pale blue eyes meeting Maka's..he smirks. "Hurry up or I'm going to have to punish you~" He turns around and starts marching around..singing Barbie girl to himself.

"He's fucking insane." Maka and Ragnarok say at the same time, their eyes still wide.

"..But I think I know what he's doing." He looks over at her. "He's buying us time. You go out there with him and mess around..just buy time while I handle getting the elephant heart-"

"Whoa, whoa." Maka shakes her hands at this idea. "Have you lost your mind like 'Barbie' out there? I can't go out there! Kid would recognize me!"

"That's why you dress like a fucking man, get a wig and you'll be fine."

"Why can't you do it?" She challenges.

"Because I don't have a body and I have a fucking plan. You just got to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you alright?" He looks at her seriously. "You just have to buy me some time."

".." Maka looks into those eyes..she doesn't like this idea. She doesn't like going out there where Kid is..but.. "I trust you."

Ragnarok gives her a smile..a real smile but it's too short. He gets that serious look on his face and he nods.

"Hurry up and get dressed, 'Mr. Fairchild'." Ragnarok sneers before he runs off towards the door with the elephant on it..he goes through it.

Maka runs over to the costume rack..she quickly puts on a suit type thing that isn't too tight so her boobs won't be noticeable..she grabs a short brown wig and puts it on, making sure to tuck all her hair under it. Maka studies herself in the mirror.. She looks like a guy, sure but..wait! Crona said this guy had a mustache so..

She grabs a fake mustache from off the rack and puts it on her upper lip..she looks in the mirror..

Oh god, she looks like Hitler..

"Honey!" Crona calls for her.

But oh well.

Maka takes a deep breath before she runs out from behind the curtain, waving her hands in the air like she has a lot of hype. When the crowd of people see her they cheer, some shouting things like 'Finally!' and 'Whoa check out his mustache!" and.. 'Doesn't he kinda look like Hitler?'

She thinks about holding her hand out straight like that sign Hitler use to do..but she thinks that would be in poor humor so she just takes her place beside Crona.

"Well hello _little one_." He whispers in her ear all dark as he grabs her arm. "You look pretty bangable as a man."

"You look sexy yourself, I have to say having your ass hang out like that was a bold move. You really look like the real life Barbie."

"I can be anything I want to be." Crona flips his hair before he turns on her. "Let's dance!"

"Uh.." Maka eyes the crowd that is looking at them oddly. "Maybe we should-"

"Nope, we're dancing!" Crona grabs her hand in his, his other hand going to grab her shoulder. "Do the tango!"

Maka knows this is insane..she knows this is completely and utterly crazy..

But she starts dancing with this boy, there's no music..but the DJ seems to know what they're doing..so he puts on the tango music.

Each step Crona makes Maka is quick to step after him, their grip on each other's hand so tight.

"So you jelly bro?" He smirks as Maka spins him before pulling him back.

"What?" She blinks.

"You jelly of my bod?" He rubs his ass slightly against her front before they go back to doing the tango. His smirk is too large. "I have an ass that won't quit."

"I'm not jealous-"

"You hating on this." Crona giggles.

"I ain't hating..." Maka grabs his smooth leg and lifts it up on her waist, her lips close to his. "I'm appreciating."

"Oh my..shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" Crona blushes as her hands grab a bit high on his thigh and she drags his other leg across the floor. " I'm not a cheap girl you know. I have a lot of class."

"And you got a lot of ass." Maka smirks, gald that even in his mad state she can get him to blush so much.

"Pervert!" He huffs in a high pitched voice. "I swear men are all the same! They only like me for my goodies!"

Maka can't help but to laugh at that.

"Goodies?"

"I got them goodies, goodies. I want to shake them for you~" Crona gets close to her lips, gripping her cheek in his hand tightly.

"You do to much shaking and these puppies are going to fall right out." Maka nods towards his chest, getting her a slap across the face.

"How dare you! Are you trying to say I have fake boobs?! I'll let you know that these are 100% natural honey." Crona pushes up his chest as if that justified it.

"Just as natural as your pressed on nails." Maka grunts, not helping that giggle that comes from her lips though..

How can see really keep a straight face?

"Oh. You did not just go there." Crona rolls his neck at his words, his hands on his hips.

"Oh but I just did." Maka smirks as he grabs a hold of her, wrapping his leg around her so they can start dancing again..only.

"Take me right here." Crona moans into her ear causing her body to get warm.

Maka drops Crona.

He falls on his butt with a 'oof', looking up at her with those pale blue eyes..but he's smirking at her...smirking at her red face.

"_So uh..are you guys going to do your act yet? The dance was real sweat and all but..are you ready?"_ That man's voice comes back through the speaker.

"Bring it on!" Crona roars causing the crowd to go crazy with him. Getting up and marching around with his butt switching every where.

Maka's eyes take in this crowd..there's so many faces..to many to keep track ff..maybe Kid isn't even here..maybe he's-

Her eyes fall on the boy and her stomach turns hallow. Kid is sitting in the first row seats..and he's staring at her. He has a frown on his lips..a confused look coming to his face as his eyes meet hers. They stare at each other a moment..her heart is beating too fast..Does he know? Can he see past her disguise maybe? He's so close she can see the bags under his eyes and how..unhealthy he looks. He looks well kept like always but..something about him just tells her something is wrong with him..something isn't right with him. His yellow eyes that are so use to sorrow and rage..seem to change to a different expression as they stare at each other..he looks..

Distraught.

She has a fear he's figured her out..when he bows his head..holding it in his hands..she's never seen him like this..his shoulders are slumped..and he just..

A part of her almost wants to comfort him but another part wants to scream and run away.

They're no longer friends. He's the enemy.

He wants to kill her.

The sound of a motor from behind her snaps her out of her thoughts and she looks away from Kid to look at what this could be..

Two girls on motorcycles drive up to Maka and Crona..each one stopping in front of them and getting off, flashing them a smile.

"Here's your motorcycle!" A blonde girl cheers..Maka realizing this is the same girl from before they came in here, that told them about the circus.

"Are you two ready for this?" The other blonde girl looks between them seriously,her long hair being tucked behind her ear.

"..Uh I-"

"Of course we're ready! What do you take us for?" Crona gives her this stink face..Maka is amazed at how well he is at being a woman..

Hell, he's better at it then her.

"I was just making sure.." That girl speaks slowly..but Maka can tell she's getting irritated. "This is a dangerous stunt."

"A dangerous-" Maka begins only for Crona to cut her off.

"We live for danger." Crona flips his hair before he latches onto Maka's arm. "Bring it on!"

"Bring out the ball." That girl yells, her face a glare.

"The ball, the ball!" That other blonde short haired girl cheers as a large, metal, hallow ball is lowered from the ceiling..

Maka looks at it with her eye brow raised..What the hell are they suppose to be doing with that thing?

"This is in your department." She hears Crona's smirk in her ear. "You always been good with balls huh _little one_?"

"Your the chick here, not me." Maka grunts giving his fake boobs a look before she looks back at the ball..it looks like a cage..it stops on the ground before them, the crowd going crazy.

"Your really brave!" The short haired girl looks at the ball with big eyes before she looks at Maka..she seems to study her a moment, Maka getting uncomfortable. "You know..you have a very cute face for a guy.." The girl pokes her cheek, and giggles. "I would get rid of the mustache though! It makes you look like a rapist!"

"Get your hands off my man!" Crona screeches as he grabs a hold of Maka and pulls her behind him, looking the girl with short hair up and down. "I know he's sexy but you don't got to be touching him like that-"

"You better chill out." The long haired girl gets in front of the other one protectively. " You can be a bitch to me but I'm not going to let you talk to my sister like that. I don't care if there is little kids here I'll lay your ass out. No one wants your raggy ass man."

"Ohh! Ohh no she didn't!" Crona marches around in a circle angrily before he stops, glaring at this girl with his hip poked out. "This bitch about to get it! Hold my ear rings!" The boy's hands go to his ears like he actually has ear rings, which he doesn't.

"Crona." Maka grabs his arm when he was about to march for the long haired girl, her voice low in his ear. "This really isn't the time for a fight-"

"You know I'm going to punish you.." His voice turns back low, his pale blue eyes locking onto hers..a smirk on his lips. "Again I know what you did..I know your thoughts..I know what you were thinking back there with that boy..and if you go through with it I promise you I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully. Crona has no say in it."

"What are you talking about?" Maka gives him a look as he pulls away from her.

"Your insides belong to me..remember that." His voice is so dark, his eyes holding a dangerous glint before he looks back over to the long haired girl, and it disappears. "Your not worth my time."

"That's because you know i'd sling your anorexic ass around." The long hair girl glares at Crona, still in front of her sister like a shield.

Crona snorts..and it looks like he's about to take a step forward..and with that smile starting to form on his face.

Maka grabs a hold of him and stops the boy.

"Are you ready to start?" the long haired girl looks at Maka, the girl doesn't seem to be that irritated with talking with her.

"..Start what exactly-"

_"Now Miss and Mr. Fairchild will be performing what we like to call the 'Iron locus'! These two trained professionals will get into this tiny ball with their motorcycles and ride around it, doing this at a fast speed with out hitting each other! Are you people ready for the Iron Locus?!"_

The crowd screams at the speaker, their eyes lighting up in excitement.

Maka's stomach turns hallow as she looks between the motorcyles then the ball..it is small..and Maka's never driven a motorcycle in her life! Let alone making it go upside down..with another person like Crona driving right in there with her..and lets be reminded that Crona is fucking insane right now..

She looks over at him uneasily..Crona is already looking at her with that smirk on his face, his eyes lighting up in dark glee

"This should be fun, right _little one_?" Maka doesn't like the tone of his voice at all..

They're going to mess up..maybe even kill themselves and if she tries to use her magic..all the witch hunters would know.

Her eyes go to where Kid is..only to see his seat is empty..

Maka feels only a little bit better at that.

* * *

"Damn, it smells like fucking shit!" Ragnarok grumbles even though he can't really smell as he walks down this narrow path between animal's cages, looking at all the different kinds for the elephant but so far he hasn't found one.

He can't smell but he sees all the shit..and he remembers what the zoo smelt like, he figures it probably smells like that now.

So far he's seen everything but a fucking elephant. They have otters, dogs, donkeys, monkeys, he's even seen a loin. But no elephant.

Ragnarok feels uneasy about this whole situation..he knows there has to be a elephant back here..there was a fucking elephant on the door! But he can't stop thinking about Maka or Crona..he can't stop thinking about how there's witch hunters everywhere..that this is a fucking circus full of witch hunters..

Medusa had to have known.

He knows she did.

She's still playing these fucking games...What the hell is she trying to gain? Is she trying to bring Maka down to the grave without being straight forward about it? He's not even fucking sure if she was lying or not about not being able to help Crona..

No, he knows she was lying.

She could have saved him. They didn't have to come here..but she wanted Maka to come here..and fucking be in danger.

Something isn't fitting...something isn't fucking right..

And it's pissing him off so much.

Again she's sent them out without offering her help..this is just like the asylum but worse. This is more dangerous..and they have a time limit.

Medusa is pushing them and really, by the end of this Ragnarok is going to fucking crack.

She's doing this on purpose..this all was on purpose..and even though he knows this..he can't do a fucking thing.

At least Maka is oblivious to what he knows..at least she doesn't have this truth on her shoulders..

But if she did..maybe she could be saved..maybe she could get away-

Ragnarok shakes his head..his chest feeling odd as he glares at a bird in a cage.

He knows she's not getting away..she's just like this bird..trapped in Medusa's cage..

Ragnarok and Crona have clipped her wings..there's no escape.

They did this-

But he can't think about that now. He'll break down and strat throwing shit and they don't need that now..he has to get this elephant heart. He can't let them down..can't let her down.

He has to save her..only to kill her later on.

Ragnarok stops marching to punch a cage, the horse neighing in alarm at this but he doesn't care. He has such a deep scowl on his face.

The raven haired boy knows Maka's fate..he knows she's going to end up dead..or worse. Medusa wants something much more then a heir and he knows this. Crona knows this too but he's lying to himself.

Ragnarok can't lie to himself..though he wish he could.

It would make everything so much more easier.

"Stop it!" He growls as he punches the cage again, his eyes on fire as he commands his mind to just stop..to stop torturing him. This isn't the fucking time for this..he has to find this stupid elephant and get Maka and Crona out of here.

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..regaining himself before he starts to walk down this concrete path again-

"Hey man what are you doing out here?" He hears a voice come from behind a door to his left..but he keeps walking, he keeps looking.

"I can't be out there right now.." Ragnarok stops in his tracks at that voice..

"Why not? Those two new witch hunters we got are about to go on! They're doing the 'Iron locus' you know how hard that is to complete!"

"..They're the reason why I can't be out there right now..not in till I get my head straight." The boy's voice is soft..it's hard for Ragnarok to hear.

"I highly doubt you can get your head straight after all you been through..Kid you shouldn't be thinking, you should be out there enjoying the show. It's the last one we're having before..well you know. Your the one who planned all of this after all."

Kid...

Ragnarok perks up at that..for some reason interested in this conversation now..also he's not to sure he should be messing around with anything right now..What if Kid's able to feel him? Then he'll know Maka is here. That's the last thing they need..but something about this conversation..seems like it will be important.

He hears Kid sigh heavily..there's a pause.

"..Did you see that man..?" His voice is soft. "..His eyes they-"

"Don't tell me.." That other voice sighs. " Kid you can't keep thinking about her like this. It's not healthy-"

"He has the same eyes as hers.." Kid presses. "I can't be out there."

"If you can't handle being out there around someone that reminds you of her then what the hell are you going to do when the time comes to kill her?" This voice snaps. "You hate her don't you?"

"Of course I do." Kid's voice gets dark..it's a growl. "She killed my father. She took away everything I had and left me for.." There's a pause. "..The only reason I can't be out there is because it's a torment to see those eyes that look like hers..because it's not her. It's like staring at something you want so desperately but can't have yet. Maka has been tormenting my mind since I saw my father's body..I've only wanted to find her, to kill her for what she's done. To avenge my father..." His voice is so..bitter..so full of hate. "I had to leave to not lose my mind and attack that man..that is why I'm here."

"..Don't worry Kid.." The voice calms down at bit. "We're going to find her and kill her. You don't have to wait much longer, after this show we're going to go looking for her..and we'll find her. Medusa can't hide her from all of us..and with the plan you came up with Kid, it's only a matter of time. Maka isn't going to get away with this..but really you should enjoy yourself. For once don't think about her, and have fun at this circus..this is our last show after all."

" I know..I know.." Kid takes a breath. "..I believe I'm ok now..I'll enjoy this for you're right. This circus is ending because of my father's death..but it's going to end in a bang. With Maka's and Medusa's heads on a silver platter"

Ragnarok hears foot steps..then their voices disappear. He's left standing there with a look of shock on his face..What plan were they talking about? Do they know where the mansion is? But that's fucking impossible..right? And Kid is fucking serious about killing Maka..he even came up with this whole 'plan'.

He has a bad feeling about this-

Ragnarok hears the man on the speaker talk about the Iron locus..and how Crona and Maka will be completing it..his eyes get wide.

"Fuck, they can't do that!" He runs down this room full of cages, looking for the elephant. "They'll fucking mess up and then that rich bastard will know!"

And then he would try to kill Maka.

That fucker isn't going to touch her, not if Ragnarok has anything to say about it.

He will kill him but first..he has to find this fucking elephant!

The raven haired boy runs all the way to the end of this place..his eyes falling on another door with a elephant on it..and he knows that this has to be it.

He goes to grab the door handle and throw it open..but his hand finches away, his chest tightening up...

There's a cross on the door.

Ragnarok tries to keep his breathing in check..tries to look at this piece of wood without feeling afraid but he can't..

A memory is about to resurface..and he doesn't want it to.

He never wants to remember that night..never..never-

Ragnarok hears the motorcycles start up..and this snaps him out of his fear. He needs this fucking elephant for Crona..and for Maka...he's not going to be a pussy and just stand here is he?

"I'm not a demon.." He repeats this under his breath as he gets closer to the door..but it stings..it feels like he's walking into a fire and it burns..it burns so bad..a pain is tightening his chest..

Images flash through his head..hooded figures..prayers in the air..a fire..

Ragnarok lets out a roar..getting rid of this memory as he grips his hair..

He won't fucking go back. He's never going back.

Maka's smile flashes through his mind..he sees her eyes look at him with that softness...as she touches his cheek with those hands he wishes he could feel..

Ragnarok's breathing becomes even..his mind belonging to her..Maka taking him away from his pain..from this memory..

He isn't a demon..

No, demon's can't love.

Ragnarok grips his fist as he glares at this cross, a new fire burning his being as he lets out a battle cry..it still burns badly..but he forces himself to keep going..to push himself for her..the girl that makes him feel alive..

The girl that reminds him he isn't a demon.

Ragnarok goes through the door..howling in pain at the contact of such heat..but he makes it.

For her.

* * *

"Wooo hoooo!" Crona cheers as he drags Maka over to this ball, the motorcycles already right next to it thanks to the Thompson sisters..Maka found out this is what they are called from the man that spoke in the speakers.

"Crona we don't know what the fuck we're doing." Maka whispers harshly in his ear, trying to get him to calm down and think about what they're doing..

But he's insane.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to hit you!" Crona giggles. "Crashing is going to be fun!"

"I-"

"Alright here you guys go." The long haired show girl gives Maka a motorcyle..which she hesitantly gets on..a nervousness settling in her chest..a fear..

"This is going to be so much fun!" Crona chuckles as he gets on his motorcyle..Maka can see the dark glee in his eyes.

Her fear grows.

Crona is going to kill her..she doesn't know how she knows this but she does. He's really going to crash into her and their both going to die..

Maka can't do this.

"I-I think I want to do something else-" She starts only to get cut off by the short haired girl.

"Open the ball!"

Maka's heart sinks in her fear as a section of the ball opens and lowers to the ground..acting as a ramp into the ball.

"Start your engines!" The long haired girl shouts.

"I-" Maka beings to protest only for Crona to turn his motorcyle's handle before he looks over at her.

"Come on! We have a show to do!" His voice is still high pitched, acting like he's a girl but..she still sees that dark glee in his eyes.

Before she can try to get out of it he reaches over and turns on her motorcyle for her..the machine rumbling beneath her as it comes to life. Maka doesn't like it. It's loud and this only makes her more afraid.

"Hey sweet heart, what's your name?" Crona looks over at the long haired girl with a unreadable expression.

"Liz." She rolls her eyes.

"Well Liz, I just wanted to say..before I do this awesome stunt and all." He looks her up and down. "That color is not for you honey."

"..What?" She blinks.

"Sorry got a show to do! But next time lose some weight before trying to fit into that dress!" Crona revels up the motorcycle before he goes up the ramp and stops in the middle of the ball..

"This bitch." Liz grumbles under her breath but Maka catches how she looks at her body almost in concern.

Crona is so fucking insane..and Maka is afraid.

Her eyes fall on where Kid use to be..only to find the boy staring at her with those piercing yellow eyes.

Kid came back..and he's watching her intently.

She can't back out of this now..or he'll know. They'll all know.

Maka revels up her motorcyle before she rides up the ramp..a fear deep in her as she carefully drives this thing..Oh god she's really going to die. Maka stops right next to Crona..their motorcycles almost touching each other as the ball closes back up..sealing them in.

"What's wrong _little one_? You look a bit pale." Crona coos, his voice going back dark as he takes her in.

"There's no way we can do this.." Maka feels sweat form on her brow as she looks at all the eyes staring back at her..from here it looks like they're all staring at her with dark glee..waiting for her to fail..waiting for her to die.

" Of course we can but if you fear then you will die." Crona studies her a moment. " If you believe your going to fail then your going to fail. And if you believe that you are going to succeed then your going to succeed. You think your going to die..so you are, unless you get rid of that fear."

"Well that's fucking hard.." Maka eyes Kid who is still staring at her..a unreadable expression on his face.

"Crona said he would protect you from him.." He speaks oddly as he stares at her. "Do you not believe him? Do you doubt me _little one_?"

"I don't trust you." She sends him a glare. "For all I know you could be planing on killing me right here and now."

"What? No..I'm not like that at all." He waves off the idea. " I already told you..I'll kill you if you do the deed with that other boy..but you haven't. Your safe for now. Trust in me..I love you."

When Maka just glares at him he gives her a mad smile.

"When it's time to go..remember speed is key. When you get to the top of the ball..your going to get scared but never slow down, you have to speed up." He looks at her seriously.

"_Let's get ready to rumble_!" That man screams from the speakers, the crowd cheering with him.

Maka bites back whatever she was about to say..both turning back on their motorcycles..

"Let's do this." Crona gives her a look..

Maka takes a deep breath..she has no choice..this has to be done..Maka pushes down on the gass petal as far as it will go..the motorcycle goes up the ball..and as Maka gets closer to the top, she turns upside down..Her instinct is to press on the breaks..to get back to the ground..but instead she speads up like he told her to do..

She makes it..making a full spin around this ball..Crona is doing the same beside her..him going horizontal while she goes vertical..

They're barely missing each other.

Maka's fear is soon replaced by..adrenaline..

This is kinda fun.

Maka giggles as she goes around this ball, over, and over again..

The crowd is going wild in awe at this..

Everything is going fine..everything is good..Maka and Crona doing this trick with ease both giggling..but then something happens..

The ball suddenly gives off a odd sound..like metal bending..and soon enough that piece that got lowered falls off..leaving the ball open..

Maka doesn't catch this fast enough..and goes to do another run around this ball at full speed..only to fall out of this opening.

It's so fast that she's going to be slung..she's going to be thrown across the room..and most likely she's going to die..in front of all these people..in front of these witch hunters..but when they find out who she is..they will rejoice in her death.

This pisses her off..something stirring inside her with her fear as she screams.

"Hold on there little doggy!" Crona hollers as he does another run around and grabs her by her arm so the motorcycle gets thrown out but she doesn't. He pulls her onto his motorcycle, Maka gripping him greedily as he does another spin..but he gets slower when he gets to the bottom so he can just drive out of the ball with ease...only for Crona to do a jerk to the right causing the machine to tilt over..the boy tackling her of so they roll on the ground to safety..

Maka pants..her eyes wide as she watches as her motorcyle..the one she was on, flies across the room..right into the bleachers..

"My leg!" Some poor guy cries out.

Maka and Crona look at each other before helping each other up..looking at the crowd of people that is staring at them with their mouths wide open.. They totally fucked this up..

Then they do the only thing they can think of..

They bow..and apparently both of them forgot they were wearing wigs..because they fall right off..Maka's blond hair being exposed along with Crona's short pink locks..not only that but one of Crona's boob stuffing falls out.

"Holy fuck she doesn't have boobs!" A man yells out.

"Don't talk about it!" Crona flusters as he covers his chest. "I just haven't developed yet!"

Maka would have laughed at this..if her eyes weren't already on Kid..the boy's eyes are wide..shock on his face..but soon that changes...a fire in his eyes..

Shit, he knows.

It's over..it has to be.

"Run!" Maka grabs Crona's hand and starts to run back to the curtain..they have to get out of here..

"Stop them!" She hears Kid yell behind them..

That's when a bunch of people pile out from the curtain..causing Crona and Maka to skid to a stop..all she has to do is look at their cross necklaces..and she knows this is bad..

They know..and they're going to kill her..

"You do not want to mess with these heels honey." Crona snaps his finger like a diva as he glares at all these people..but they take a step forward..all glaring at Maka..

The crowd has gone dead quiet..all eyes on them, watching as the group of circus people surround Maka and Crona..sealing them in a circle..blocking their way out.

"Maka.." She hears his voice behind her..even though it sends shivers down her spine..even though right now she wants to scream and cry..she turns around to face him.

Kid stands in front of her, his piercing yellow eyes looking at her with too many emotions to sort out. His hands are empty but she sees that cross necklace out, laying on his chest. To see him so close..makes her stomach turn hollow, makes her chest tighten so much it's hard to breathe.

"Kid.." Maka speaks his name..half out of disbelief herself..this is him..this isn't a nightmare. This is really Kid. The witch hunter. The boy that's going to kill her.

It becomes dead quiet as Maka and Kid stare at each other..no one makes a move..all the circus people look to Kid..waiting for the cue from him to attack..and Crona looks at Maka..even in his mad state he seems to be waiting too..

Everyone is waiting for something to happen.

Maka doesn't know how to feel about seeing Kid..yes, she's scared of him. Yes, it hurts to see him, to see that cross on his neck but..this is Kid. He use to be her best friend right? This is the same boy she stayed with at his home..the same boy that held her in his bed when she was scared. The same boy that was there at her mother's funeral and stood up for her at school. The same boy that took her to Crona when she ran out of money..the same boy that was always there for her even when she was a bitch to him. He gave her a place to stay. Gave her food and comfort if she came to him for it. He gave her protection and concern when she didn't ask for it..this is that same boy but..

That was a long time ago.

Everything has changed...he's a witch hunter and she's a witch...yet a part of her doesn't want to fight him..doesn't want to hurt him..

This boy was her best friend..he was there from the beginning..her childhood friend.

Maka's mind is on over drive..to many emotions swirling through her head..and it probably can be seen through her eyes..but Kid is the same way..his eyes shaking in confusion..he has a conflicted look on his face. Maybe he doesn't want to fight her either. Maybe he doesn't want this, just as she doesn't want this. Maybe he remembers that she was his best friend..remembers that he use to care about her. Maybe he can see past the fact she's a witch..and maybe she can see past the fact he is a witch hunter..

Maybe they can just see each other as Kid and Maka..like how it use to be..

But no..it can never go back.

Kid stares at her..his fire in his eyes dulling..they even soften. A hope fills her heart. Maybe she isn't going to die..maybe she can have her friend back..maybe every thing will be ok..Kid takes a step forward..but Maka doesn't feel threaten by it-

Crona gets in front of her protectively, a mad smile ripping out on his lips as if in warning.

This seems to snap Kid out of what ever state he was in..because his eyes harden again, that fire in them coming back with a vengeance as he glares at Maka.

"I can't believe I almost fell for that.." Kid speaks bitterly as he bows his head. " After all my years of training..I should know better. You would think that I would have learned from my father's mistakes.."

"Kid.." Maka takes a step froward so she's side by side with Crona but a bit closer to Kid.

_"Use your charms."_ That voice coos. "_He still loves you..use that to your advantage girl."_

Kid doesn't respond to her..but he doesn't yell at her..and he doesn't take a step back even though Maka knows he is aware she's gotten closer to him.

He's allowing her to get closer.

Maka hates herself for it but a cockiness settles over her..he's just going to let her back in..he's puddy in her hands..all she has to do is-

But Maka hates this part of her..

Another part of her is just happy he's letting her get closer..that he's-

"Get back you disgusting witch!" One of the circus people roars and charges for her..a cross held out in his hand causing her to flinch in pain. It's a boy and he's right on her, a ax in his hand and he pulls it back, ready to chop one of her hands off-

The boy makes a strangled cry as the pointy heel of a shoe gets stabbed into his temple..causing him to drop the ax and cross..Maka taking steps away from him..looking over at the person who saved her.

"I told you not to mess with these heels." Crona smirks as he holds his other shoe in his hand, the pointy end out and ready.

All the circus people and the crowd's mouths are wide open..watching as the boy that got stabbed bleeds out of his head..before his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground lifeless.

You would think this would cause the crowd to panic..to run away while they can..

But they actually cheer.

"Holy shit did you see that?!"

"That was awesome! I wonder how they made it look so real?"

" Now This is a fucking circus! That was sick!"

They don't know that someone is really dead..that he really got stabbed in the brain by a high heel..

But the circus people know..and they're furious.

Kid stares at the body of the boy with wide eyes..before they set on fire and he glares at her..his face a scowl..

Any truce they were about to make it gone now.

He glares at the way her fingers twitch..and she glares at the cross on his neck.

They are a witch hunter and a witch.

They're not friends.

"Kill her." Kid growls, looking over at the circus people. "The boy is also a witch's spawn, kill him but make sure the girl doesn't get away!"

Oh yeah, he's pissed.

All the circus people get out crosses..and lighters..some have axes others have knifes..

"Oh bother.." Crona mumbles as he grips his high heel, getting closer to her to try to protect her from the crosses..but she feels them all and they sting her.

A deep fear causes her to tremble..she's going to die..there's to many of them..they're going to kill her-

_"They already know what you are so what are you so afraid of? You are a witch my dear..show them what you got..there's no reason to hide it now."_ That voice coos..but it sounds different.

It has a point.

"..So that's how your going to be.." Maka locks eyes with Kid, her's catching on fire as she rips off that fake mustache. "You want to see a wtich Kid?.. I'll show you a witch.." She reaches under her suit and brings out that crescent moon necklace, Kid with the rest of the witch hunters eyeing it warily.

"Don't let her use magic!" A man shouts and all the circus people charge for her..Crona only giggles as he holds his shoe like a sword.

Maka closes her eyes, grabbing the necklace, activating it..she feels her suit change to that short dress..she hears a couple of whistles from the audience as the wind brushes her barely covered up thighs..

The crosses are stinging her and she knows they're close..she couches down and puts her hands on the bare floor.

"_Scatter."_ Maka speaks motor toned..her power going out of her hands..

The circus people cry out in alarm as they are thrown back by some force, Kid only skidding a couple of feet away from her, his eyes widening at looking at the girl.

Maka's head is bowed, her hair hanging in her face as she slowly gets up from her couching position.

The crowd is cheering wildly, saying things like 'Omg she's a girl!' and 'Did you see that?!' and 'Damn she's hot!'

Why..why are they cheering? Don't they know what she is?..Don't they know..that she's going to kill them all?

Maka starts to laugh..it's soft at first but it gradually gets louder and louder..Her shoulders shaking in spasms, her bangs hiding her face from everyone. Crona giggles with her..his hand going into hers, gripping it so tightly.

They are together in this..In madness..and sanity.

Maka slowly lifts up her head..her hair moving out of the way, showing off the large smile ripped out on her lips, her eyes are dilated and shaking as she takes in the the circus people that are looking at her with glares..but she can see their fear..and then she looks at Kid..he's glaring at her..a ax in his hand now that's he's gripping tightly..

She feels like screaming at the sight but her smile only grows bigger..

"Shall we kill them all my princess of madness?" Crona turns to her, lifting up her hand and kissing it, his eyes shaking like her own. He's changed into that green shirt that matches her dress..and he seems even more unstable.

"Yes we shall." Maka giggles as she sends Kid a smirk of insanity. " They will all die by our hands..every woman, man, and child."

"My, your evil." Crona moans as he grips her hand with bone crushing pressure before he looks over at the circus people..both Maka and Crona are smirking as they lean in, their heads side by side..mad smile next to mad smile..

"Die in black." They both giggle.

The crowd cheers like crazy even as Maka's book appears in front of her..a spell on her tongue that will bring down this whole circus-

"Don't let her use her magic!" Kid commands, the circus people coming back to life as they charge for her..that spell is lost as she feels the crosses..and hears the prayers they're speaking. They burn her and she stumbles back..but they don't burn Crona.

"Bring it on! I'll rip you guys another ass hole!" Crona roars as he jumps into the pile of circus people, hitting away with no real target as he spins on his heel, dodging attacks before he hits them back..

But one person makes it past him..

"It's over!" Kid growls as he runs towards her..a cross in one hand, a ax in the other. His piercing yellow eyes glare into her..his dark figure moving just as if she was watching death it's self running towards her..about to claim her and drag her down to hell where she belongs. He's so fast..he was made for this..to hunt..to hunt her kind..to hunt her.

Even as a witch..she has fears..and fuck, Kid is one of them.

"Stay away!" She screams as she says a quick spell and jumps back..floating in the air till she lands high up on a tightrope that had already been set up from a previous act. She keeps her balance as the book floats back up to her..

Maka's too scared to think but she knows Kid will be up here with her in any minute..she can't handle this..all the crosses hurt her..god she hates them all..she hates everyone here..she just wants to kill them..kill them all.

But she's scared and she just wants to get out of here..Where the hell is Ragnarok?! Can't he tell the plan has failed? Doesn't he hear all the commotion?

That's when something hits her..it hurts her inside and the cage inside her cracks just a bit more as she throws her head to the side..

She sees someone in the crowd..a hooded figure staring at her..but she can't see their face..but she can see their smirk..

They disappear.

Maka's left cracking up..her fingers twitching..

Ohh she knows what's she's going to do! She knows how she's going to kill them all!

The book opens to one of the pages in the back of the book..her eyes reading the page with dark glee, her fingers twitching, her eyes shaking..A wind comes and ruffles her tutu..her hair moving around her as if she's in water..she's about to start-

"Maka!" His voice snaps her out of her concentration and she looks over at him.

Kid glares at her..standing on the tightrope with her, his eyes one fire, that ax and cross still out.

"My..your persistent.." Maka giggles as she turns her body towards him, her hands twitching. "Do you not like what you see Kid? Are you going to kill me because of what I've done? Or because of what I _am_?"

"You killed my father." Kid spats, the rage showing through his eyes as he takes a step closer. "You took everything from me! You.." He grips his fist..something flashing through those eyes.

"Your father was after me..he wanted to kill me." Maka's giggling stops..her voice going motor toned, her face blank. " I didn't kill him..but even if I did, would it have been so bad of me? I would have been protecting myself..your the one that sent him after me. Your the one that wanted to kill me first."

"You killed my father!" He yells this time, something snapping in thoses eyes..his self control is getting thin. The grip on his ax tightens as he takes a step closer. " You ripped his heart out! You killed him!"

"If you didn't send him after me he would still be alive right now.." Maka finds herself smirking at him..a hurt in her chest..

Because he had sent his father after her..because he wanted her dead..if not for Medusa..she would be dead right now..

And Kid would have been happy.

Whatever was holding Kid back..snaps. His yellow eyes nothing but hate and anger.

"Die witch!" He yells as he runs towards her..runs on this tightrope with ease, that ax ready to cut her to pieces.

Maka's smirk grows even though inside she's shaking as she points at him..about to throw him back-

Kid throws the cross at her, it lands on her chest and she screams out in pain as it starts to burn into her flesh..burning past the dress's fabric into her. Maka cries as she struggles with the cross..she gets it off but she loses her balance..falling head first from the tightrope.

Maka holds a hand to her burnt up chest, staring up at Kid with wide, terrified eyes as she continues to fall. His eyes haven't soften..no, if anything they have gotten harder..his teeth are grit and instead of just watching her fall..

He jumps after her, his arms to the side, his head first so he falls faster. He's a vengeful raven, swooping down on his prey. Maka's about to get killed.

She screams as she does a flip in the air so she's facing the ground that's coming up too fast.

"_Bubble!"_ She puts her hands out and a bubble appears where she would have been splattered, she hits it and bounces off it..the bubble popping as she lands on her feet a couple yards away.

Kid lands only a couple feet away from her..landing it perfectly like it was nothing..He must be super human..Kid glares at her so darkly..that ax in his hand..and another cross in the other that he must have pulled out.

Maka's afraid..she's so very afraid.

She can't concentrate..and when Kid starts to run for her again..she screams and turns to run..only to be stopped by a girl with a cross in her hand..she shoves it into her shoulder..it melting into Maka as she cries and hits her away..another witch hunter comes..a man this time and he knees her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees..the pain in her stomach is almost unbearable but she forces herself up..but the man with the ax is faster.

"_Maka!"_ She hears Crona scream for her..and she can tell it's him screaming..not his madness..in this situation she doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing..but his voice is too far away..

He's not going to make it.

"Die!" The man lifts up the ax and brings it down, aiming for her head-

He's tackled away from Maka before he ever makes the hit..his ax being taken by this person..and by this person she means Kid..Kid saved her-

"She's mine!" He growls as he turns towards her and starts swinging these axes..his eyes are odd..and she can tell he's not right in the head right now..his precision isn't working now..he's swinging at her madly, not thinking about his moves..only thinking about killing her.

Maka moves fast, moving backwards,she dodges each swing as they come..this is too much to do so she can't even think of a spell..her fear getting the best of her as she continues to move so fast away from him..one wrong move and she's a gonner.

By this point some of the crowd started to leave..probably finally seeing that this isn't a act..this is dangerous but most have stayed where they are..getting their cameras out and recording this..

They will be recording their deaths.

Maka's eyes look behind Kid to see Crona still struggling with the other witch hunters..He looks tired, a dark substance falling from a bust in his head and a cut in his shoulder..but he's killed most of them..and even from here it looks like some how his wounds are healing..He's looking at her in concern..and he tries to run over to help her..but he only gets grabbed by more witch hunters and thrown back.

She has to deal with this revengeful spirit alone..the same spirit that use to be her best friend..

Now he's trying to brutally murder her with an ax.

Maka trips over her own feet and falls back on her butt, looking up at him with horror.

"This is the end of you.. no more.." Kid lifts up an ax over his head, his eyes on fire as he glares down at her..

She feels that pain in her chest and she can't help the next thing she says...

"..I thought you said..you would never hurt me.." Maka's voice gets soft. "..I thought you said..you were loyal to me..That you were my friend..no matter what."

Kid's ax stops half way..something flashing through those eyes as he looks at her..it looks like pain..he looks in pain..a conflicted look coming to his face..

"Maka.." He slowly lowers the ax, that fire dulling down till it's not there. He looks at her..and she looks up at him..He frowns..his eyes shaking. "I-"

"Holy shit! The animals got out!" Someone runs from behind the curtains screaming..only to get attacked by a loin..the beast biting off his head, silencing him for good.

This gets the crowd to scream in horror..and before she knows it they're all trying to get out of here..running like a stampede, trampling anything in their way.

Soon after the loin other animals run out..most trying to get out of here..they knock down the circus people..most getting trampled on.

The circus people that have a hold of Crona don't let him go..the loin catches sight of them and runs towards Crona..it's teeth bared..it's going to attack him..it's going to kill him.

"Crona!" Maka gets up and runs past Kid, a spell on her tongue but she know she'll be too late..

Right when the loin leaps to sink it's fangs into Crona...

It's squished like a pancake my a big, fat, grey foot, the large cat letting out a roar of pain before it's silenced, it's blood leaking out of all opens of it's body.

Crona blinks and looks up at the elephant that saved him, it's trunk pointing out as it lets out a sound that sounds like a battle cry. Before Crona can move, the elephant hits one of the circus people off him with his trunk..and the other one he kicks with his large foot sending them flying back..and when the elephant makes that battle cry again..and looks ready to charge..they scream and run like babies.

The pink haired boy trembles like a leaf as the elephant's brown eyes fall on him..he can't move.

"Stay calm!" Kid runs around trying to get the circus people to calm down..and to come back.

Maka runs up to Crona..ready to kill this elephant when she sees his eyes..

No way..

"Ragnarok?" Maka blinks as she stares up at this large animal..

The elephant gives a snort..and it's large lips seem to be almost smirking.

"O-Oh my g-god it is Ragnarok.." Crona looks up at him with wide eyes, his wounds are completely healed and gone. It seems Crona has gotten a handle back on his sanity..

If only Maka could say the same.

_"Kid is getting the witch hunters back together to kill you! Don't let him fool you!..You know what to do Maka..now that the elephant is here..You know what you must do.."_ Her voice smirks.

Her lips rip out into a unnatural smile as the book floats in front of her..

"Crona..stay close to me..grab my arm.." She speaks motor toned as her eyes read the page in this book.

Crona gives her a look..but he walks over nervously and grabs a hold of her..looking at that smirk on her face with a frown on his.

"Hold the elephant there Ragnarok.."

The elephant just snorts in response.

Maka closes her eyes..a wind ruffling her tutu and hair as her power comes out..she begins the spell.

_"May nothing be safe from this but the creatures that burrow below the ground, this spell is round and it will destroy this town. Wind as hard as steal and as sharp as a knife, come and bow before me. I command you-"_

"Maka!" She hear's Kid's yell..he sounds in alarm...she also hears others yell..and they run towards her..but it's too late.

"_I hate you, you hate me..so let's just skip the words and let me end this once and for all.."_ Maka spreads her arms out, her head bowed to hide the large smirk on her face. "_ Devil's halo!"_

"Get down!" Kid screams as white light forms in her hands..only to be shot out like a cannon..the power goes separate directions only for it to reconnect..making a large circle around her..white like a pretty halo..but then she pushes it..

It shoots out..cutting anything in it's path. Maka enjoys the screams she hears and she giggles as this spell cuts the elephant in half, cuts the circus in half, cuts people in half. The screams mix in with her laughter..

Because it's all so funny you know?!

The tent makes a cracking sound before it comes down..covering everybody that's in it..Maka only snaps her fingers and the fabric burns around her and Crona..her laughter still being heard as blood stains the ground like a river..there's so much..

Maka's eyes finally open..and she takes in the damage..

Everything is destroyed..the circus tent is down..the carnival has been cut in half..bloody bodies laying everywhere that were just enjoying themselves..they didn't expect to die today..her eyes fall on some survivors..some who were smart enough to crouch down and they're all soaked in blood..so it's hard to tell who's alive and who isn't. Maka sees what looks to be half of a little girl..staring at her with those dull blue eyes..her little white dress ruined with her blood..she looks no more then 6..and her parents are laying right next to her..cut in half..their limp hands touching their daughter like they were trying to protect her. But they failed.

Maka killed them all.

Her eyes fall over to the bench that they had hid behind..where she left her bear..and she sees it's cut in half..it's ruin and she ruined it.

She ruined everything.

That voice inside her head is laughing out in joy..but Maka feels empty inside..as empty as the eyes of the little girl that's staring at her..

"Fuck..." Ragnarok appears next to her..looking at all the dead bodies with his eyes wide before he looks at Maka..he doesn't even know what to say..

"M-Maka.." Crona's voice is soft as he reaches out to touch her..he sounds concerned about her..concerned about a girl that just killed about a thousand innocent people..she hears his madness moaning..but Maka feels empty.

She turns away from his hand and walks towards the elephant that's laying on it's side..it's tongue out and it's eyes rolled back..it's guts and blood oozing out between it's two halfs..Maka's feet get drenched in it's blood as she stops right by it..her eyes rolling up as she mumbles a spell under her breath..

The elephant's chest rips open by it's self..exposing it's large heart..the thing that they came here for. Maka snaps her fingers and the heart is ripped out..blood falling from it as she makes it float by her..

"..I got the heart Crona.." Maka turns towards him..giving him a weak smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Your going to be ok.."

"M-Maka.." Crona frowns as she stumbles towards him..only for her legs to give out from her weakness..but he's quick to catch her, holding her up with his body, he wraps her arm around his neck, and he steadies her by putting his arm around her waist and holding him to her. "M-Maka! M-Maka are you-"

"I'm ok.." She mumbles. "..Just..tired.."

Ragnarok stares at her with a frown on his face...it's deep..something clearly going on behind those piercing blue eyes.

"Y-you used a lot of your power.." Crona eyes the destroyed town..and all the dead people before looking back at Maka who has her head bowed. "..W-Why..did y-you use so much?"

Maka can't answer him..because she doesn't know why..

_"Because your evil!"_ That voice crackles madly..

If possible..Maka feels more empty inside..

What she did was unnecessary..but it came out like this..she doesn't know what came over her..

"I'm sorry.." Her voice is barely a whisper..so quiet..but Crona hears her.

"M-Maka.." He looks at her sadly..guilt flashing through his eyes as he opens his mouth. "I-"

That's when they hear the tent rip. They all look over to see Kid rip his way out of the tent..along with those two blonde haired girls..the show girls..they all look unharmed for the most part..they must have ducked down.

Kid's eyes fall on the town..on all the blood before he looks back at her with his eyes shaking..

"Your not her.." His voice cracks..half from rage..half from something else. "Your not Maka..I was friends with Maka..not you..I was loyal to her..I was never loyal to a witch..to someone as evil as you..Maka would never have done this..your not her.."

Maka smiles at him..to every one else it looks like a mad smirk..when really it's a sad smile.

"Your right..I'm not her. Maybe I never really was her..I've always been a witch. I've always been..this." Her words are slow..her body leaning against Crona's for support.

The short haired girl lets out a sob..her shoulders shaking as her eyes fall on the little girl..on all the dead people..the older girl pulls her sister in her chest, holding her there while she cries..trying to shush her..

"Liz they're all dead!" The younger girl clings to her, her tears falling down so fast. "All of the circus is dead! We're the only ones left! She killed them all!"

"I know Patty..I know.." Liz holds her sister with so much care..a silent tear falling down her face but she wipes it quickly..she has to be strong for her little sister. "Your still alive..I'm still alive..we'll make it through this..shh..we'll make it through this like we always do..just don't look..don't look Patty and if you don't look it's like it's not there right? So don't look..shh.."

Kid looks over at the Thomson sisters with sorrow before he looks over at Maka..she's stills smiling sadly but it looks like a smirk. He glares..his anger being seen in his face as he grips the ax.

"You tricked me!" He growls lowly. "This is the end for you witch! You will pay for your crimes! You'll pay for all the people you killed here today!"

"Oh..I know I will.." Maka grabs her necklace..putting a hand on Ragnarok's shoulder to connect the three. "..Good bye Kid.."

"Oh no you don't!" Kid roars as he runs over towards her, his ax back ready to chop her head off..

Maka gives him a weak smile right before she disappears..along with Crona and Ragnarok..with the elephant heart..

His ax barely misses her..the last thing she sees is eyes full of hate..before everything fades away.

Maka will pay..she knows she'll pay for everything..

Crona holds on to her tightly as they move through this nothingness..even with all that she's done..he holds her like she's innocent..like she didn't just massacre a bunch of people..like she's not a evil witch..

But she is one..

When she can see again..she's standing back in the mansion's lobby..Crona still holding her up..and Ragnarok by her side..

But he isn't saying much..hell she can't blame him.

Maka feels hallow..she feels disgusting..

"My dear your back!" Medusa runs to her from the top of the stairs, her yellow eyes taking her in with what looks to be concern. "What happened? Why do are you so messed up my dear? Was it that hard to get the elephant heart?"

"The c-circus was full of w-witch hunters." Crona mumbles nervously, looking over at Maka with concern.

"My child!" Medusa rushes over, taking her from Crona and holding her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. "Are you alright?! A circus of witch hunters! How could this have happened?! I'll be sure to punish Eruka..she was suppose to watch over you..I might just kill her.." Medusa turns Maks's limp head towards her own..Maka looks up at her blankly. "My..did they break you my dear?"

Maka doesn't respond..she just doesn't feel like it.

Crona frowns deepy at this..and watching Medusa touch her face with those long nails..Ragnarok doesnt' say anything

"You made it out alive my dear..and you have gotten the elephant's heart..you'll be able to save Crona." Medusa sooths as she touches her forehead..Maka feeling all the pain leave her body as she's healed. "..But you can't save him if your broken Maka.."

Her eyes flash at that..

She's right..she still has to make the potion for Crona..

She has to save him.

Maka's eyes come back to life as she gets herself up, Medusa looking at her with pride again. She can't break..she may be a witch..she may be evil but she can't let Crona die..

No, he is hers.

He's all she has.

Nothing, not even death, will take this boy from her.

"What time is it?" Maka looks at Medusa..a determination settling in her being.

"11:00..you made quite the time Maka.." Medusa gives her that look again..and it's starting to make her feel sick.

"Alright lets do this." Maka looks over at Crona and grabs his hand. "I'm going to save you Crona..don't you worry."

The pink haired boy looks at her with bright eyes..maybe it's the way she's holding his hand so carefully..or how her eyes hold that determination to keep him alive..but his eyes sparkle..and he nods slowly.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..he doesn't even look their way.

"Come." Medusa puts her hands on them and they all disappear..reappearing in the star room with the pot and the book on potions..

Maka makes the heart lay on the table..it makes a sick squish sound but after all that's she's seen tonight..nothing can gross her out. She points to the book and quickly brings it over, flipping it to the page with the potion on it..flipping to the page she left off earlier today..

It's hard to believe that she first looked at these ingredients today..that this morning and now are a part of the same day..

Because so much has happened..and if possible Maka has changed in this one day..

And she knows it's for the worse.

"You work fast my dear.." Medusa coos watching as she quickly skims the page for this potion. "..But be careful..you only have one shot at this..if you fail..Crona will die."

Oh yeah, that doesn't put any pressure on her or anything.

This is too much pressure! Just too much..but she has to keep cool..she has to keep her mind in tack..for Crona..she needs to save him..she can't let him down.

"W-What do you need?..I-I'll get it for you.." Crona takes a step closer, looking over her shoulder to look at the book..he looks nervous like her doing this for him is a task..a bother.

"I need a cow's tongue, three peas from a pod and basil leaves." Maka reads off from the book and he nods, walking over to the cabinet to get these things..maybe it's in her imagination..but he seems weaker..his movements are slower..and he looks a bit more pale..

Maka can't worry about that now..she has to do this potion right..she has to save him.

Ragnarok still hasn't said anything..he hasn't even moved a muscle..but she can't worry about that either.

"H-Here Maka..h-here's the basil leaves.." He places it down on the table with shaky hands..his face is definably paler. "T-The cow's t-tongue.." Crona places that down next..Maka noticing how tired his eyes look..how they shake. "A-And the t-three p-peas in a p-p-pod.." He trembles so bad as he puts this last item down..

When things are at their worse..some how they get even more wrose..

Crona lets out a cry of pain, his body falling to the ground and shaking in spasms..his eyes are wide..nothing but fear and hurt in them.

"Crona!" Maka screams as she falls by his side trying to stop his jerks..only to watch in horror as the mark on his neck starts to grow..it's black petals going over his face. "Medusa what's happening?!"

"Oh..it seems he's running out of time." She speaks calmly like this is no big deal. "I guess I was a little off on the time. Crona has..about 10 minutes till he's going to be dead."

"But you said he wouldn't die till Wednesday!" Maka screams, a rage filling her being.

"Something has changed it..it's not my fault..something must have made it stronger my dear. "Medusa frowns.

"Shit!" Maka leans her forehead against his..he's screaming in her face. "I'm going to save you Crona..I won't let you die..your not going to die..just hold on please?"

He only screams in response.

Maka doesn't waste anymore time and she runs over to the large pot in the room, the potion book and the ingredients floating with her.

She has no time to lose..and she has to get this right..

Damn, so much fucking pressure..and she's about to break..

But she can't..no she can't.

The pot is already bubbling..someone already perpared it..thank goodness..

"Concentrate." Medusa speaks in her ear before she places hands over her ears. "..Tune out all distractions..you can do this my dear.."

Maka takes a deep breath..having to admit Medusa's hands over her ears are helping her to calm down..it muffles Crona's screams.

".._A cows tongue so that all nature may speak true that this bond is made.."_ Maka chants lowly as the cow tongue falls into the pot, it bubbling in response. Medusa gives her a encouraging squeeze. " _Three peas of a pod to symbolize what we will be..together in this curse of ours..just as these peas are together in this pod."_ Maka puts in it..trying to keep her breathing in check..while letting her power flow. " _Basil leaves to make this bond natural..it's not forced.."_ She places it into the pot, Maka opens her mouth to say the next line but Medusa stops her.

"Let it bubble for a moment.." She lifts her hand a little so she can whisper in her ear..her voice is so calm..so soothing.

Maka nodds..and listens to the bubbles it gives off..it soon calms down and Medusa gives her the squeeze to go on.

_"A tamed elephant's heart..so that this bond may be tamed..the curses may be held under control..that the bond will come at my command like a tamed elephant will listen when it's told to walk by it's master.."_ Maka floats the heart over to the pot and gently places it in.

The pot makes a very loud pop sound, followed by a whole bunch of bubbles..it's boiling.

"Now speak the words...say it calmly my dear..say it like you mean it..use all your power.." Medusa lets go of her to look at the pot with a unreadable expression.

Maka takes a deep breath..and holds it..Before letting it out.. Her eyes catch on fire..a fire of determination as she stares at this pot..

She's ready..she's going to do this.

"_A bond of curses, a bond for life. May my life be his life, his curse be my curse. Link our souls, link our destiny's. We will be one, one in this curse, one in our pain, one in our struggle. Chain us together..my death is his death..and my life..is his life.."_ Maka speaks the words easily..it's almost like not saying a spell..because these words are already true..now she's just making it physical. Maka's power flows..as much as she can work up..she's still weak but she pushes herself to the limit..she pushes herself for him.

He can't die..no she won't let him. He promised her and she promised him.

They stay together.

The pot is going crazy at her words..and at the magic that's pouring out into it from her hands..

_"I'm going to snap my fingers..when I snap my fingers you will be our link..you will be our chain. When I snap my fingers we will be one."_ Maka feels her magic at its peak..she holds it..before she snaps.

Maka hears the pot slowly stop shaking so she opens her eyes slowly..afraid what she might see..

Nothing happens..

A deep dread grips her heart..and she almost cries right then and there..

That's when she sees the small ring of smoke come out of it..it making a 'poof' sound..

Maka blinks her tears away..

"You did it.." Medusa smiles at her. "But I would hurry.." She looks behind Maka..

Maka rushes over and gets a tube and fills it with this red stuff before turning around to look at Crona..

Her heart falls to her feet.

The boy has stopped screaming and jerking..he just lays on the floor with his hair to the side..those black petals still on his face..he looks so pale..

Maka doesn't see his chest move.

She rushes over..her heart hurts so much as she falls to her knees in front of him, she holds the boy's limp head up with her arms as she presses the tube against his lips..she pours it down his throat..hoping..even praying, that this works..that she isn't too late..

Maka drinks some of it herself and waits for something to happen..

She waits..

And waits..

Crona still looks limp..he hasn't moved..he hasn't breathed..

She waits..

Maka trembles..something about ready to break..

Medusa smirks as she watches Maka shake Crona..as she watches her eyes get this look to them..she knows she's close to snapping..maybe she'll get what she wants a lot sooner then she thought-

Crona takes a sharp in take of breath..like he was just under water and got his first breath in..he swallows the air greedily..color coming back to his face as the petals slowly move away from his face..going back down to a small mark on his neck..

Maka can only stare at the boy with wide eyes..the boy that's breathing against her now..he's sleeping on her..he's alive..she did it..she didn't fail him..

She laughs..it's so soft..but she laughs..it's full of relief as she rubs his hair so gently.

It sounds just like the boy's first breath..like she hasn't laughed in such a long time..

She did it.

After all that she went through at that damn carnival..she made it..she got the elephant's heart..she made the potion..she saved Crona.

Maka clsoes her eyes and opens them back up..focusing on the boy..she sees the red chain that's on her wrist now..and how it's hooked to him..on her other wrist is another chain too..but right now she's only worried with the chain her and Crona share..

She did it..

Maka closes her eyes again and leans her head against the boy's..her breathing shallow..

She's so..tired..so very tired..

She did it..

"Crona..I did it.." She speaks softly against his cheek before she loses consciousness..

Maka and Crona's chest rise and fall at the same time..sleeping together..

It's such a cute sight but..one restless soul can't even enjoy this peace..

No, he isn't in peace at all.

"It was you...wasn't it?" Ragnarok finally speaks..coming off the wall to walk closer to Medusa.

"What are you talking about?" Medusa raises an eye brow before she turns her back to him and starts cleaning up the pot..putting things back where they're suppose to be by the point of her finger.

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..he's been thinking about this a lot..he just has to word this correctly..and maybe he'll be able to get some answers.

"..At the circus, that spell she did.." Ragnarok keeps his eyes on the back of her. "I watched her do it...but at some parts she didn't even look at the book..her eyes had a glow to them..a _golden_ glint. You did that spell didn't you? You helped her out with it at least.. and I think I know why."

"Oh?" Medusa cleans the pot up, almost sounding interested.

"You knew about the circus being of witch hunters..and you knew about their little plan of attacking us.." Ragnarok sees that this cuases Medusa to pause what she's doing. He continues..more confidence now. "..You helped her out with that spell..hell I even felt you there at one point..you helped her out so that she would kill them all..you sent us there for a reason..you had this whole thing planned out from the beginning didn't you?"

"..My Ragnarok your very smart arent' you?" Medusa turns around with a smirk on her face. "Your right. I knew all along about this circus of witch hunters and their plans to destroy Maka and me..well I had about enough of it."

"So you sent us to do your fucking dirty work?" Ragnarok feels his face get hot with anger..his chest puffing up.

"I wouldn't say that. You needed a tamed elephant heart to save Crona..I just pushed you all in the right direction." She smirks at that.

"Right direction my ass." Ragnarok snaps and takes a step forward. "Crona's curse was your fault to begin with! And the fact that there wasn't a tamed elephant heart here for us in the beginning proves that you set all this up..all of it. The curse..everything..it's your fault his time was shorten wasn't it? Your trying to fucking kill him aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Medusa blinks..before she smirks. "Now you are smart Ragnarok..that's why I made you my slave...because I saw how bright you are, past your rage I saw your cunning. You may be smart Ragnarok..but don't let it go to your head. Sticking your nose into a hole where it doesn't belong could be dangerous..you don't know what could be lurking in there..and surely you would lose your nose. "She gives him a dark look. "I suggest you stay in your place Ragnarok..and leave the thinking to me. Don't worry, this whole thing will be over soon and you will be released...just like you wanted from the very beginning."

Ragnarok grinds his teeth..his face is so hot from his rage..his chest puffing up..

He's about to explode..

She planned this from the very beginning..she knew she was sending them to a circus full of witch hunters..she sent them like fucking exterminators..getting rid of a pest of hers..while she barely lifted a finger..

And that spell..Ragnarok doesn't believe Maka wanted to kill all those people..maybe all of them in the circus but not out of it..

But Medusa messed that up..he saw the look on Maka's face when she saw all the people dead..

It was guilt. She felt guilty.

Now Medusa is saying it will all be over soon..but what the hell does that mean?..Is she really planing on killing off Crona and Maka..? But why? Why would she go through all this trouble..if she just wanted to kill them? It doesn't make sense..something isn't fitting-

"I have a mission for you Ragnarok." Medusa coos, snapping him out of his train of throughts. " I need you to take care Justin for me."

"Justin?" Ragnarok frowns, slightly confused. "Why? What the fuck is he doing now?"

"He seems to be making Asura stronger and by this rate he could actually be a threat to my plans." Medusa snaps her fingers and a cup of something appears. "That is why I need you to take care of him..tonight."

"Tonight?" He looks at her in disbelief as she reaches the cup out to him. "What the fuck is this?"

"A boast for you. yes, you must do it tonight and before you ask why.." Medusa cuts him off when he opened his mouth. "Justin isn't his strongest. The boy is alseep right now. I want you to go in and kill him while he's not expecting it. Get him out of our hair..either you do it now..or Maka is going to have to fight him later..and do you really want that Ragnarok?"

"I don't give a fuck." He growls as he snatches the cup from her and drinks it, chugging it down.. he feels power surge through him and he lets out a sigh of contentment. "But it's not like I have a fucking choice right?"

"Good boy." She chuckles darkly. " Do whatever you must to get rid of Justin. I don't care how you kill him just get the job done. It will be less of a problem for us. Head out now while-"

"I have to leave right fucking now? I just got back!" Ragnarok eyes Maka and Crona..the two sleeping so soundly on each other..

He doesn't want to leave them...not with her..not when he doesn't know what she wants..

But really, even with him being here they're not safe from Medusa..

He can't do shit and he knows it..

And god does he hate it..but at least he would feel better to be with them when they sleep..when he knows this is when they're the most vulnerable.

"Yes right now. I just said he is alseep..this would be the perfect time to kill him." Medusa gives him a look..her eyes narrowing in dark glee. "Don't worry..I'll take care of Maka and Crona."

He wants to tell her to fuck off..that's he's staying with them..that he's going to fucking protect them from her..

But he doesn't say anything..

Ragnarok gets one last look at Maka's peaceful face..his chest tightens up..but he fades away..

He has a dick to kill.

Medusa smirks when the boy disappears..and she crackles madly..

Oh boy..Ragnarok will surely be in for a be surprise when he gets there..

This will be interesting..

"Ah, your here honey." Medusa purrs as Stein steps into the room. "Be a dear and take Maka and Crona up to their room..they have had a very long day..and so have I."

She walks past the man..her smirk too large..

Everything is falling into place..it's almost too easy.

Stein stares at where Medusa was for a moment before his stone eyes fall on Maka and Crona..but really he's looking at the girl..staring at her pale skin..that would cut so easily under his scalpel.

He feels his lips twitch up into that smirk but he holds it. He contains himself..for now.

Stein walks over slowly till he's standing over the both of them..he couches down..his finger tips touching her cheek..the cheek he would soon cut into..he'll make it so she's always smiling..she should always be smiling..he'll just use his scalpel and make it happen.

But tonight isn't the night.. He'll have his fun..but he has to be patient.

Medusa told him he could..and he can't wait..but really he would have done it any way.

He has his own rules now. This is his world now and they are no limitations.

Stien gathers Maka and Crona into his arms..their knees touching as he lifts them both up..

A mad laugh leaves his lips..chilling the air around them.

Oh..he can't wait..no, he can't wait till he can cut her open..

He can't wait..

Stein walks out of the room with the two unconscious teens in his arms..his smirk is too large..

And he won't have to wait long.

* * *

**Sooo damn. What you guys think about all this? A lot of crazy, crazy stuff..**

**Now this story is really about to come to a end..i was just thinking about all the things I have planning on happening..and we are really getting to the end. I'm not rushing it but we're close people. I can promise you that this will have a awesome ending..not saying it will be happy and i'm not saying it will be sad but it will be awesome.**

**I think i'm going to be mainly working on this fic..since it's almost done. I also have a lot going on in life so i want to take on what i can handle you know?**

**Thank you for everyone that's read this far into my story! I'm glad you like it and thanks for your support:) Your reviews are what get me on my lap top and typing.**

**Till next time:)**


	48. Chapter 48

Maka's eyes shoot open, her body sitting up in alarm as she looks around, a fear gripping her heart. She takes in the dark room she's in..about to panic about where she is and how she got here when she sees her captain Jack Sparrow statue grinning at her from the darkness.

She lets out a sigh of relief, her body relaxing.

She's back in her room..back in the mansion..her heart raises as she looks down at the space next to her on the bed, only for it to plummet to her feet.

The bed is empty. Crona isn't beside her.

Maka frowns deeply as she makes her way off the bed, her bare feet touching the fuzzy carpet as she stands up and looks around for the boy..

Didn't she heal him?..The last thing she remembers is falling asleep..but how did she get back in her room?..Where's Crona?..Where's Ragnarok?

The mansion is dead quiet..there is no sound and for some reason Maka feels like she shouldn't make a sound either...something about this isn't right and she doesn't like how her stomach is turning.

"M-Maka.." She hears his voice behind her so she turns around, her heart rising only for her to frown.

Crona isn't behind her..no one is..but her door is open when it wasn't a second ago. Something about how the door slightly sways on it's own..and the eery creaks it's making tell Maka to stay away..to get as far away as she can but instead..

Maka walks over to the open door slowly..her heart beat speeding up in anxiety but she wants to see Crona..she wants to see him ok..she wants to see him smile at her. She walks out of her room slowly, peeking cautiously around before she steps out..but no one is here.

She's all alone.

It's really dark in the mansion for some reason..all the lights are turned down low in the hallway she's in and when she looks at the paintings of angels on the walls around her..they all seem to be looking at her..their faces changing to that of a demon's, and their all smirking at her.

Maka doesn't like how quiet it is, she doesn't like how fast her heart is beating, and she really doesn't like that she doesn't know where Crona is..Maka did just hear him right?..It had to be him but there's no one here..

"Crona.." Maka calls quietly despite how scared she had been of making noise, she needs to find the boy..she doesn't want to be alone anymore.

There's a bang down the end of the hallway to her left, Maka having to bite back a scream of fright as she whips around to look..She's expecting to see something..anything down this hallway but there isn't anything. Just a empty hallway with the pictures of demons grinning at her. Maka gathers her courage and begins to walk towards where she heard the sound..someone has to be here..maybe it was Ragnarok? Or Eruka? Hell, maybe even Medusa..but someone had to have made that noise..

Maka's feet make slight creaking sounds as she walks down this hallway..the painting's eyes seem to follow her..and her breathing is too heavy for her liking. She doesn't know why she wants to be so quiet..it's not like there's some monster here ready to eat her or something..but why does she feel so..scared? There's a dark feeling that's gripping her heart and it's getting harder to breathe..Each step she makes she swears she hears a step behind her but when she turns around..

No one is there.

So she continues down this hallway..set in her mind that she will find who made that bang and then she wouldn't be so scared because she wouldn't be alone. The fear would melt away to nothing..if she could just find someone..if it wasn't so quiet..She gets to the end of the hallway and her throat turns dry.

There's nothing here.

Nobody.

No doors.

Nothing but a painting of a guy holding a gun to his head..a single tear falling down his face as his finger rest right on the trigger..ready to pull it and end his life. In the back ground there's a open door with a girl seeming to just come into this..it looks like she's screaming..but the guy with the gun is just smiling sadly at Maka..frozen in this moment between life and death in this canvas.

Maka doesn't like this picture. It feels her with deep sadness..a sadness she doesn't understand..It's just a picture right? So why is it like she's actually looking at this boy..like she actually knows him and he's about to take his life..and that sad smile on his face..it reminds her too much of another sad smile she gets from another boy..

The boy she's looking for right now.

Maka can't stop looking at this picture..can't stop looking at the boy's expression and that smile on his lips..Not only does this picture upset her..but it creeps her out Considering it's so fucking quiet and she doesn't remember this picture ever being here..How could she miss something so sad?..How could she have not caught this?..And why the hell would Medusa hang something up like this? It definably doesn't go with the rest of the angel pictures she has around the mansion..this one is different..this one feels _real_.

She can't control herself and she slowly starts to reach her hand out..wanting to touch his face..wanting to wipe that painted tear away. In a weird way she wants to help him. She wants to stop him from pulling the trigger. Those sad blue eyes are pulling her in..she's so close to touching the painting-

"What are you doing?" A soft voice speaks behind her..it sounds young..like a little girl.

Maka whips around only to see a empty hallway..no one is here but at the same time..she feels like she isn't alone and that makes the hairs on her arms stick up and a shiver to go down her spine.

"W-Who's there?" Maka almost kicks herself for the stutter. She doesn't want to seem afraid! That's the worse thing you can give your enemies..fear.

"You don't know me..and I don't know you." The little girl's voice responds but Maka still doesn't see her. " But you stole everything from me..you took my life..just as your going to take that boy's behind you."

At her words..Maka hears a click..like the clicking of a gun when it's ready for the bullet to be fired coming from behind her. Maka turns around and she can't help but to gasp..her eyes wide.

The boy from the picture stands in front of her..the picture is still on the wall but the boy isn't in the picture anymore..and neither is the girl in the back ground. The boy holds the gun to his head..staring at her with those pale blue eyes. His hair is hidden in a black wrap and so is his face..the only thing Maka can see is his eyes and his lips..

To see that sad smile in person..makes it all the more worse. To see that tear fall down this boy's face as he holds the gun so steady in his hand..like he's so sure about this..like he's never been so sure in his life about something. He's sure about killing himself.

His finger tightens on the trigger-

"Wait!" Maka cries out and the boy pauses..he doesn't blink but he seems to focus on her..

That sad smile grows.

"That's all I've done for most of my life is wait..I waited for you and when I got you I messed it all up. I don't deserve you..it would be best..if I would just disappear."

"No! I don't understand what your talking about! I don't even know you but you can't do this!" Maka takes cautious steps forward..

The boy chuckles humorlessly at this.

"You know me more then you think." The boy closes his eyes..his smile growing and that tear finally falling off his cheek. "B-Bye Maka.."

He pulls the trigger..he really pulls the trigger..a loud 'boom' sounds as the bullet pierces right through his head..going into the opposite wall beside him. The boy's eyes only widen..but that smile hasn't left his face as he falls to the ground lifeless..his blood oozing out of his brain, The gun still clutched in his hand..

Maka stares at The boy with wide eyes..her heart ripping to pieces..it all happen so quickly..it takes a moment for everything to sink in before she snaps.

"Noo!" She screams, pulling at her hair while looking at this boy..she's never felt this depressed..this in pain..her watery eyes look to The gun The boy is holding..

She's never felt this suicidal.

Maka can't control her body..she walks over..wanting to grab the gun and shoot herself with it..wanting to have the same fate as this boy..The boy she doesn't even fucking know but such a deep pain is hurting her..and she would rather be dead..

She goes to grab the gun and when she blinks and opens her eyes..

The boy's body is gone. There's no blood, no bullet hole in the wall..there isn't even the picture of the boy on the wall..it has been replaced by one of those paintings of the creepy angels..Maka blinks a couple of times..but no matter how much she does she still sees this empty hallway again..Has she really lost it?..She must have..was there really no boy here? No picture of the boy?..Was that all in her head..?

Damn, she's more fucked up then she thought.

She really needs Crona now.

"Crona.." She calls weakly..her body shaking from her fear now.

Maka hears a bang to her right and when she looks over..she sees a door that wasn't there a second ago..but Maka's done with questioning this..she just wants to find Crona. She wants to be held by him..she wants to forget about that boy's sad smile..forget about the sound his body made as it fell to the ground lifeless..

"Crona." Maka calls again a bit stronger as she grabs the handle of this door and opens it, marching in.

It's a empty room..except for a mirror in the middle of it. Maka's reflection staring right back at her with those large, terrified green eyes. Maka frowns deeply as she starts to walk around this room, the door closing behind her but she doesn't care right now. Crona has to be here..she heard something..at least someone has to be here..

The room really is empty..except for that mirror. Maka sighs and goes back to the door to open it and get out of here..only to find it locked. She feels a panic inside her as she struggles with the door, desperately trying to get it open but it's not giving in..and the scariest part about this..

Maka doesn't feel her powers..like at all. She tries to summon them..but they don't come. Her powers aren't' listening to her...no..she doesn't even _have_ her powers.

She bangs on the door with her fists, it shakes but it's not giving in. It's sturdy. Maka is about to crawl into a ball and shut down..nothing makes sense..what the hell is going on? When did the mansion get so weird? Where's Crona? Where's Ragnarok?..and that boy-

"You won't get out like that.." That child's voice sounds behind her..and when she turns around..her heart is about to give up on her.

A little girl stares at her in the mirror, her dull eyes piercing her soul better then anybody could. Her white dress is ruined with something red..and there looks to be blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She's so pale..like a ghost. This girl makes her want to cry..makes her feel disgusting..makes her heart get ripped apart..

With guilt.

"So you remember me? That's surprising since I was only one out of a thousand other's you killed." The girl is speaking sarcasm but her eyes never lose that dullness.

Maka tries to say something..but any words get stuck in her throat..she's never felt like this..and it hurts her to see this girl..

The girl she had killed.

"Do you know what I want to be when I grow up?" The girl crosses her arms..her voice getting softer.

Maka can only shake her head..her heart, along with her sanity, shattering.

"A doctor." She chimes..and she almost seems happy. "I want to be a doctor..so I can help my twin brother with his leukemia..that's why he didn't get to go to the carnival with us you know? He's gotten too sick..he can't leave the hospital." The girl's dull eyes seem to get a far away look to them before she looks down..her bangs cut across her face getting in her eyes. "But I can't be a doctor now can I? I can't even grow up..and my brother..he's going to die isn't he? He's going to die alone because we all died that day..and we left him alone..." Then Maka sees the tears fall down the girl's face..but it's blood...it's red like it at least.

"..I'm sorry.." Is all she can say. Her evil side is cracking up..but she just feels like shit..feels horrible..

She feels suicidal.

"..Sorry doesn't cut it stupid, I'm still dead." The girl's voice gets a bit firmer as she looks up with that red streaking her face. "I won't let you forget about what you've done to me..I won't stop haunting you..really I feel sorry for you..at least I had my brother..all you have is your enemies."

"I-" A bang behind her cuts Maka off and she whips around..but the door is still closed.

"Looks like he's here..it turns out I'm not the only one that has a bone to pick with you..apparently, a lot of people have a bone to pick with you." The little girl grumbles, sounding annoyed she's not the only one.

Maka can't argue with that.

The door creaks open slowly..Maka's blood turning cold..

"..He's too scary.." The girl whimpers before she leaves..leaving Maka alone to deal with whoever is about to walk into this room.

She can't see anything..the door has open but it's nothing but darkness..maybe the lights in the hallway went out?..her heart is beating so fast..it's too much-

That's when she sees it's face.

Maka screams as she falls back on her butt as this face..this face of a clown..it's crazed smile stuck on it's face..the cheek is cracked like this thing is made of glass..all she sees is the face and that's all she needs to see.

"Stay away!" She stumbles up to her feet when she notice this thing took a step closer..she keeps moving back as it keeps moving closer..

She sees it's one muscular arm..but the other one..looks like it's a large cone shaped thing..the end looks pointy..it looks sharp. It's crazy smile is growing by the minute as Maka's back hits the mirror..her legs are shaking so much.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" The clown coos as it takes another step closer.

"Fuck no." She grips the mirror..wishing she would stop shaking but she can't..she just can't.

"You've seen me before..plenty of times actually but I have many forms..I'm in many people." He sneers before he crackles madly and points at it's chest. "Do you like my flower? Why don't you come over here and sniff it!"

Maka looks down at it's chest..and for some reason her words gets caught in her throat and she feels like puking..

He has a purple flower on his chest..but why does this upset her so much?

"Do I..look familiar now?" It tilts it's head in the creepiest of ways.

"No.." Maka tries to keep her breathing in check but she can't stop shaking.

"Don't worry, you'll get very familiar with me. Your time is almost up child.." It points a odd finger down..and when Maka looks down..she's wearing that dress with the hour glass on it..the sand is half way fallen down now..a panic raises in her and she stops the urge to scream. " But why wait the whole time?..When you want to end it all now? Don't you want to see your mother?..She's waiting for you.."

Maka's eyes are shaking so bad..this pressure inside her is painful..and that voice inside her is screaming..cussing..her voice is too fast to understand though.

The clown's mad smile grows.

"Think about it..no more pain. No more fear. No more of not knowing..no more _guilt._" He adds that last part slyly and Maka tenses. "You can end it all..it's so simple. Just kill yourself. You'll be set free.."

"Like hell if I'm going to kill myself!" Maka snaps..but she hates to admit..some part of her likes the idea..The idea of no pain..of no fear..

Of no guilt.

"Either you kill yourself or someone is going to do it for you." It laughs madly. "At least if you kill yourself you choose the way to go..if someone else does it they won't be as kind."

"I'm not going to die.." She straightens up and tries to sound as strong as she can..

The clown cracks up at this, throwing it's back..it's whole body shaking.

"Not going to die! My dear that is a good one!" It keeps laughing.

"I-I'm not!" Maka grips her fist..a anger settling in her chest but also a fear..

A deep fear.

"What makes you so fucking sure I'm going to die? You don't even know me!"

"I know you..and you know me. We know each other too much really. My dear, any one with eyes can see your going to die. Your not meant to live your own life..your only meant to be life for others."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maka's teeth chatter when the thing takes a step closer. "Stay back damn it!"

"Kill yourself now..before your life is taken for another." The clown laughs at this. "They all want your life."

"Because they hate me.." Maka thinks about Kid..thinks about Justin..

"Those are obvious choices..but your not seeing. Those two boys want your life, but they don't want to_ gain_ your life. "The clown smirks like he read her mind or something. "Many want to kill you..but only a few want your life."

"Your not making any sense." Maka grumbles.

"I'm making plenty of sense! Your just stupid!" It laughs madly causing Maka to glare at it. "You have precious..precious blood. You hold what many have searched for but have never found. You don't know what you hold, but someone else does. She wants it..really they all want it but not as much as she wants it. The only way to stop it is to kill yourself. Just a-"

"Fuck you!" Maka spats, but her body wont' stop it's shaking. "I'm not killing myself-"

"It's either you..or _her_..or _me_..or _him_..or _him_..or..hell everybody." The clown chuckles before it gives her a knowing smirk. "Or _her_." He points behind Maka.

She looks around at the mirror..only to see her reflection..but something is weird about it..what's so weird about it?..oh yeah..

Her reflection doesn't have any eyes.

Maka's green orbs are nothing but dark holes..but her reflection is looking at her..with a crazy smile ripped out on her face. Before Maka can move her reflection comes out of the mirror and grabs a hold of her. Maka screams and struggles but no matter what she does her reflection doesn't let go..and it's dragging her back into the mirror.

"Trust me.." She hears the clown coo behind her as she punches her reflection in the face..but it keeps laughing..keeps dragging her..most of Maka's hand is in the mirror like it leads to another dimension..Fuck, she's seen the movie 'Mirrors' it's not fucking good to be dragged in by your fucking crazy reflection..Maka's giving it all she has to get away.. "It would be better for you if you just ended it now. You wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore..and you would ruin her plans."

Maka rips out of her reflection's grip and turns to run out of this place..to run away from her but..when her eyes fall on the clown..everything stops.

Crona stands in front of her..half of his face is done like a clown..the other side is normal. He wears the same mad smile of the clown..one of his eyes looking like it's made of glass while the other one is the eye she knows and loves.

"Crona.." She says his name in a whisper..a deep dread gripping her heart.

He only smirks at her.

That's when arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into the mirror..she grips onto the frame of the mirror, the only thing keeping her from completely being dragged down..but her fingers are starting to slip one by one as her body is pulled to go down..

"Good bye_ little one_." Crona gives her a wave..that smile never leaving his face.

Maka screams as her last finger slips..and she's dragged into the mirror. She continues to scream and kick out, wanting to be out of here, wanting to be away from her reflection..Maka gives the person behind her a good elbow to the gut and she lets go..Causing Maka to fall straight down into whatever the hell she's falling into..

She hits the ground hard and cries out in pain as she rolls a couple feet before coming to a stop. Maka doesn't get up..she just keeps her face in the ground, her body limp. She doesn't want to get back up..why the hell should she? Nothing makes sense..and that boy that shot himself-

"Hey." Maka feels something cold brush past her. "Hey, you dead?"

Maka groans slightly but looks over to see that little girl looking down at her with those dull eyes..Maka's chest hurts again..it hurts so much to see her and Maka hates it.

"..." She doesn't respond. She just lays her head back on the ground, feeling empty again.

"Are you really giving up?" The girl sighs. "I didn't even do anything like I wanted to do yet!"

When Maka doesn't respond the girl grumbles.

"You suck you know that? If you die, I don't know where else I'm going to go! I don't even know where I'm suppose to go!" The girl seems a little frantic now.

"I'm not giving up." Maka snaps. "I'm just..tired."

The girl looks at her a moment before giggling..Maka having to raise her eye brow at her.

"That's funny."

"That I'm tired?" Maka raises an eye brow at how the girl giggles some more about that.

"Oh you'll get why that's funny soon!" The little girl wipes a fake tear from her eye.

"I don't think so-"

"I'm out of here." The girl disappears.

Maka raises an eye brow but just sighs as she forces herself up and looks around to see where she is now. It looks like another empty room. Maka sighs again as she walks to the middle of it..just looking around for anything interesting or..a way out.

She sees a door on her left and her heart raises in hope. Here we go, she can finally get out of her-

"_Ahhhhhh!_" The door burst open with someone running into the room..they're caught on fire..their body literally a fire ball.

"Fuck!" Maka runs away from this person but..then she sees who it is..

It's Ragnarok.

The raven haired boy is on fire..a cross seems to be melted into his skin..his face is nothing but pain as he cries out, running around trying to get the fire out.

"Ragnarok!" Maka screams in alarm as she runs over to him..not sure what she's going to do but-

"It burns! It fucking burns!" He screams and then..

He grabs a hold of her..the flames of his body spreading to her..he's catching her on fire but he won't let her go no matter how much she screams.

Ragnarok's screams are always louder..he's drowning out her cries of pain as the fire melts her body..the boy's hands on her shoulders have melt into her flesh so he's touching her bone..it hurts so much..it burns so much but no matter what she does she can't get him off.

"I'm not a demon!" He screams desperately into her face..

The fires devours the both of them..swallowing them whole.

* * *

Maka screams as she sits up from her bed, her eyes wide, and her body sweating so badly. She looks at her body frantically to see if it's melting but..she's fine. Her skin isn't melting. She isn't on fire..she's in her bed. Only when her eyes fall on Crona who is asleep next to her does she finally let out a sigh of relief and places a hand to her heart..

It was a dream..it all was just a horrible..horrible dream..it didn't mean anything..it's ok..Crona's here..he's fine..it's ok...Ragnarok's not on fire he-

Maka's eyes widen a bit as she looks around. No one is in the room with them..Ragnarok isn't here..and for some reason this really, really bothers her. Maybe it's because of the dream she just had about him..but she feels like something is wrong..that something might have happened to Ragnarok..

"Ragnarok." She calls just to make sure..he always comes when he calls her, of course he grumbles about it but he always comes..

Maka waits for the raven haired boy to show up, unharmed and grumbling about her calling him like some 'love sick puppy' he had called her once.

She waits..

And she waits..

But Ragnarok never shows.

Maka feels a dread grip her heart and ever so carefully she gets out of bed, climbing over Crona making sure she doesn't step on him..she doesn't want to wake him up. He's been through a lot..he deserves his rest and with how dark it looks..she can tell it's still night. It's probably like 3 or 4..she usually wakes up from nightmares around that time for some reason.

Crona doesn't even more..even when she steps on his foot as she gets off the bed. He doesn't even flinch. Maka studies the boy to make sure he's still alive..and when she sees his chest move slowly Maka sighs in relief and gives him a light kiss on the forehead. Even with the knowledge of Crona being ok..this dark feeling of dread doesn't leave..

Because Ragnarok isn't ok..

She doesn't know if she's right but..she won't be able to sleep feeling this way. She has to find him, to make sure this feeling is for no reason other then that stupid dream she had.

Maka grips her fist as she makes her way out of her room..trying hard not to think that she did the same thing in her dream..but this is different. Crona is asleep on the bed..and he's ok..

But now she's looking for Ragnarok.

Maka walks out of her room into the hallway..delighted to see all the lights are on so it's bright and not scary like her dream. She walks down the hallway calling Ragnarok's name, not really caring if she wakes Medusa or the others..she just wants to find him.

The raven haired boy never responds..Maka is getting really worried. This has never happened before..Ragnarok is always there when he's called..he's never not there..

"Who are you looking for?" A voice speaks beside her..it sounds really young.

"Ragnarok." Maka sighs as she keeps walking down this hallway, keeping her eyes peeled.

"Who's that?"

"My friend." She keeps walking, not really realizing what she's doing right now.

"The dark haired boy?..The ghost?"

"Yup him." Maka calls for Ragnarok again.

"He's down stairs."

"Gee thanks." Maka turns on her heel and starts to walk towards the stairs that lead down..that's when it hits her.

Who the fuck was she just talking to?

Maka whips around..but no one is with her..there's no one. The hallway is empty with only her standing in it. Maka takes deep breaths..and fans herself..

She's just hearing things..no biggy..

Maka thinks about Ragnarok and she forgets all about that voice. Her eyes set on fire as she takes off down the stairs..trying to sense this boy out..he has to be here right? Where the hell could he be? And why isn't he answering her calls? It's not like they had a fight-

She stops right when she gets down stairs..her eyes wide in realization..a pain in her chest.

Maka remembers the way Ragnarok wouldn't look at her after she destroyed that town..the way he kept away from her and he wouldn't speak..

What if he wants nothing to do with her?..Maybe he sees her as disgusting as she sees herself? Maybe he's hiding from her...but that doesn't sound like Ragnarok..he wouldn't hide from her, if he has a problem he handles it, he doesn't run from it..

But maybe he doesn't want to handle her..or maybe she's too much to handle..

Maka can't blame him..she killed all those people..that little girl.. She shivers at the thought and hugs herself..she's disgusting..she's so disgusting.

"This..way.." She hears that voice but Maka doesn't even look. "Hey I said this way pin head!" Maka feels something hit her in the back of her head causing her to yelp in surprise and turn around..There's nothing there but she feels like she's not alone. "What are you doing? Don't you want to find your friend?"

"..It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to me." Maka sighs and chalks up this voice as just her madness talking.

"Well I don't know about that but he looks like he's in pain." That voice mumbles. "I don't know why though..the only thing I saw on him were crosses-"

"What?" Maka's head snaps up, her eyes wide. "Where is he? Where did you see him?"

"He's out that door in the garden drenching himself with water from the pond-"

Maka takes off running at full speed, the dread coming back full force as she bangs open the door the girl was talking about with her shoulder.

"Do I get a thank you?" That little girl's voice snaps but Maka is already gone, running deeper into the garden, towards where she knows the pond is.

"_Such a sweet girl."_ That voice chuckles in her head. _"How does it feel to know you're the one that took that life?"_

Maka wants to scream..but she keeps running..pushing her legs faster..she has to get to Ragnarok..think of him..don't think about the people she killed..don't think about that little girl..don't think..don't think-

Her thoughts are cut off anyway by a scream..Ragnarok's scream..not a grunt or a growl..a full out scream.

Maka's stomach turns hallow, her throat dry.. that dread making it hard to breathe. She's never heard him scream like that..he must be in so much pain..something must be horribly wrong. What's happening to him? The girl said something about crosses..but how did they get there?-

She gets to the pond and stops dead in her tracks as she takes in the raven haired boy.

"_Ahhhh!"_ Ragnarok screams as he struggles with all the crosses that seem to be sinking into his being..there's so many of them on the boy's body..and they're melting into him. His face is nothing but pain. "It burns! It fucking burns! Get off me! _Get the fuck off me!"_

He runs around in circles..ripping cross, after cross off him..but Maka doesn't think the real reason he's screaming so much is the crosses themselves..she sees how his eyes are moving..but they have a far away look..like he's not really there. He looks..scared. Bad ass Fucking Ragnarok looks scared.

This snaps her out of her state of shock.

"Ragnarok!" Maka screams over him as she runs over to help..but when she goes to grab him-

He punches her in the face. The force strong enough she's knocked to the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth.

"I don't want to go back! I'm not going back! Get the fuck off me! Get off!" Ragnarok gets the last cross off of him..his being has holes in it now..and he looks so faded..but his eyes haven't lost that hazy, far away look..and he still looks..scared. "I'm not a demon! _I'm not a fucking demon!_"

The boy keeps screaming about not being a demon..his body is getting so faded..he's about to disappear..his face is a grimace like he's still in pain even if the crosses are off him.

"Ragnarok!-" Maka gets up and grabs a hold of him before he can punch her away..at the contact his piercing blue eyes lock onto hers..

Something sharp hits her brain..a fuzziness blocks her vision..

It all melts away. it melts away into something darker.

* * *

_Maka blinks as she stares at the large, creepy house in front of her..as she takes in this small garden she's in and the moon that's shining above her. Maka's eyes fall on the boy in front of her..and she frowns._

_Ragnarok is chopping wood, his shirt off, the boy's back muscles moving with each swing he makes. His breathing is uneven and his body is drenched in sweat._

_Maka's frown deepens.._

_Even though it's night time he's still out here doing this work..and by how much he's sweating..he's been out here for awhile. Maka walks slowly over so she can see his face.._

_Damn, he is pissed._

_Ragnarok's eyes are that black, matching the darkness around him as he hacks away at the wood, muttering things under his breath that she can't understand. His face is in a scowl, his lips in a snarl. The boy's black hair is slicked to his face, his jeans falling dangerously low showing off the lines of his hips and the nice patch of dark hair going down his navel to his boxers. He doesn't seem to care about this though..Maka's pretty sure his pants could fall completely down and he would continue to hack._

_He's that pissed._

_You know that moment when your just so mad that you don't even know what your doing? What your saying? You just kind of blank out? Well Maka can tell this is the state Ragnarok is in..he's so hateful..so angry._

_"Fucking..asshole.." Ragnarok growls out as he chops another piece of wood, his breathing jagged. "He thinks..he's fucking smart..sending me a fucking letter with out a..address..oh your fucking clever dad..your so fucking clever. You shouldn't tease me asshole..your going to regret it fucker!"_

_He starts mumbling things again that she can't understand..but Maka notices something. Next to the boy on the ground is pieces of paper..it looks like it was a letter..the hand writing is neat..and she can only make out the first sentence from here.._

_"I'm sorry." She reads it softy._

_"Fucking send me a letter saying sorry..but your to much of a fucking pussy to tell me where you are! Because you know I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to fucking chop your head off for what you did to mom you sick bastard!" Ragnarok roars as he chops down one final time with all his strength.._

_The wood gets cut in half and his ax sinks in the tree trunk holding the wood deeply it's such a forceful hit._

_"Arghh!" Ragnarok growls in frustration as he throws his ax..it getting stuck into the shed but he doesn't seem to care. The boy breathes out of his nose, sounding like a bull. His face is red and he looks about ready to explode on anyone and anything. He glares darkly at the ax that he thrown..his black eyes having a far away look to them as he thinks about something.._

_"Fuck.." He sighs and runs a hand through his dark hair, his other hand pulls up his pants. He holds his head in his hands..his hair falling down across them as he takes deep breaths trying to regain himself. "I can't deal with all this shit..fuck you dad..just fucking fuck you to hell."_

_Maka feels something tug at her chest..Ragnarok is angry..but he also sounds..hurt. She doesn't like seeing him in this state..she would rather see him destroying something..but now he's slumped, holding his head in his hands..and by the way his body shakes..she can tell he's close to just losing it. Maka walks closer..reaching a hand out..wanting to touch him, to comfort him-_

_"..I know what I'm going to do.." Ragnarok suddenly looks up, glaring at a tree, a fire in his eyes. "I'm going to fucking find you dad..your fucking dead.."_

_Though Maka is happy that Ragnarok seems to have regained himself..she can't help but to be..a little more then alarmed when she looks behind the raven haired boy._

_There's..hooded figures a few feet away from him..there has to be about..damn 20? Maybe more and Maka can't see any of their faces..some are holding candles, others crosses..things that seem to be leaking some kind of gas..and one is holding a bat. Maka doesn't like this. She doesn't like this feeling in her chest. They take a step closer and she loses it._

_"Ragnarok! Look behind you!" Maka tries to shake the boy, tries to get his attention so he can see that he's about to get attacked..but Ragnarok keeps mumbling to himself about his father..he doesn't notice the group of people creeping up on him..he doesn't realize the danger he is in._

_This is horrible..it's like watching a scary movie..you know when you see something behind the character and you start screaming at that person to turn around..but they can't hear you. You can't do anything to help someone in a movie..all you can do is watch..and that's how it is with Maka right now. But watching a movie is one thing..to watch somebody you know about to get hurt..and you can't do anything to help..it's horrible._

_Maka feels helpless._

_The group of hooded figures are getting closer to Ragnarok..Maka can't change this..whatever is about to happen..she can't change it..this is a memory..it already happen..But she feels the fear in her heart and she never stops screaming..never stops trying to get him to turn around, to run away from this place._

_The hooded figure with the bat gets right behind Ragnarok..but he steps on a branch, making a cracking sound. The raven haired boy tenses and whips around..but it's too late. The hooded figure hits Ragnarok right in the head with the bat..and it's not a soft hit, it's hard. Maka hearing the sickening crack as Ragnarok stumbles back, his eyes rolling as he falls to the ground..that cheap shot knocked him out.._

_Maka feels so pissed off..she tries to tackle the guy with the bat but she only goes through him..this isn't fair..they snuck up on Ragnarok and hit him in the head with a fucking bat..Maka has a feeling though..things are about to get much worse._

_"Hurry up and tie him up before he comes to! The boy has a hard head!" That bat hooded figure barks out..and Maka can tell it's a man..and he sounds familiar._

_"No!" Maka screams at these people as the hooded figures with the rope rush over-_

_"No." A voice speaks up and the hooded figures stop to look back..Maka feels sick as that woman..the crazy bitch walks up with her hood down..looking at Ragnarok with cold eyes. "Pick him up. We're taking him in the forest. We should have enough time to tie him up there. The forest is the only way we can get rid of such a demon."_

_All the hooded figures seem to agree with her because they nod and a couple go over to Ragnarok and pick him up..the raven haired boy groaning in response..his blood staining his bare chest as they hold him in a uncomfortable manner..his back is being twisted._

_"M-Mom?" A shaky voice squeaks out behind that woman. The crazy bitch turns to look behind her..and Maka's able to see the little boy Justin staring at all the hooded figures with big, scared eyes..but when his eyes fall on Ragnarok..he starts to shake. "..W-What's going on? Who are these people? W-What are you doing with uncle?"_

_"Ah Justin..still awake when your suppose to be asleep I see." Her eyes narrow and Justin tenses badly. "You seem to be disobeying me more and more..but this is a good thing. You have to see this..to see what happens to sinners." The woman walks over and grabs Justin by the arm roughly before looking over at the other hooded figures. "Let's go..we have a demon to deal with..and the full moon is out. This is the time."_

_All these people start to walk towards the forest they have behind this creepy house...they move slowly... Justin is trembling as he's pulled along roughly by his crazy mother..her eyes glare forward. Ragnarok groans..and twitches in the people that are holding him arms' but..he doesn't get up.._

_This is going to be bad..she knows it's going to be bad..she doesn't want this to happen..she doesn't want to be here.._

_But her legs carry her forward..and she follows after them in this dark forest..the moon casting eery shadows over the figures as they move as a unit, deeper, and deeper into this forest. Maka keeps by Ragnarok..trying to touch him, to wake him up..but the raven haired boy is hurt..he got a bad hit to the head and even if he got his consciousness back..she knows he will be out of it. Justin watches as Ragnarok's blood leaks from his head..and the boy's eyes get watery..his teeth chattering._

_What the hell are they going to do to him?..this can't be where Ragnarok dies right?..no..Medusa killed him..so what are they going to-_

_Suddenly the hooded figures stop walking, breaking Maka's thoughts. They seem to be in a clearing in the forest..there's wood already piled together, prepared for a fire..and there's two trees in front of them..and in between them, on the ground, is a symbol of a cross in the dirt. There's containers all around this clearing and it smells like incense.._

_There's blood._

_Blood on the trees..on the symbol on the ground..this place has been used before..for what ever the hell they're about to do to Ragnarok._

_Maka feels sick._

_"W-What is this place?" Justin stammers out, goose bumps on his body as he asks the question Maka was thinking herself._

_"This is a place of redemption Justin. A holy place of purification." The woman has a crazed look in her eyes as she looks down at her son. "Remember this place my boy..remember what we do here..and then you'll never disobey god like this boy has. He is a demon and we are going to fix him."_

_"F-Fix?" Justin swallows as he watches the hooded figures carry Ragnarok over to the two trees..they set his limp body down so he's kneeling down on the symbol with the cross.._

_"Yes fix.." The woman sighs. "It's a hard job but someone has to do it. What would these poor souls do with out me?"_

_"He's starting to wake up!" One of the hooded figures speaks frantically when Ragnarok's body makes a jerk, his eyes fluttering open but they're not focused yet._

_"Hurry up!" That woman growls and they do._

_The hooded figures quickly tie Ragnarok up so his hands are held above his head..rope already tied on the trees they use to tie his wrists..so his arms are separated and above his head..his body positioned like Jesus on the cross._

_"Start the fire!" The woman barks out and someone gets to work on the large pile of branches with a match..soon the hole pile is cracking with bright flames..all the hooded figures shadow's being cast..making this scene all the more disturbing._

_"Your not going to hurt him are you?" Justin fiddles with his hands..watching with large eyes as Ragnarok groans..coming to._

_The woman doesn't respond to him._

_That's when Ragnarok lets out a loud groan..his eyes finally focusing but they still look hazy..his face a grimace._

_"Ow my fucking head where-" The raven haired boy stops talking when he tried to move his hands..only to find he can't. He looks up and sees how he's tied up and starts to struggle with his restraints..but he's having trouble..his moves are still groggy. "What the fuck is this?!" Ragnarok looks around at all the hooded figures with piercing eyes..till his eyes fall on the woman..and they widen. "..You? What the fuck are you-"_

_"You shouldn't cuss. Now I'll have to purify you more." The woman holds out her hand. "Bible." She commands._

_A hooded figure walks over to her and places a bible in her hand..she flips it open to a page..it isn't marked she just knows where the page is she's read it so fucking much. "Speak your name demon."_

_"What the hell are you talking about? What the fuck is this?! Why am I tied up? And why the fuck does my head hurt like this?" Ragnarok growls as he struggles with his restraints..but it's all in vain. "Let me the fuck go!"_

_"I'll ask you once more to speak your name."_

_"You know my fucking-"_

_"Seems the demon wants to do it the hard way." The woman looks over at the other hooded figures..and Maka can see how those crazy eyes shine in delight. "You know what to do."_

_All the hooded figures start to move around..each seeming to prepare something._

_"Are father who art in heaven hallow be thy name.." The woman begins as she walks up to Ragnarok and puts her hand on his head, which he thrashes at her trying to get her off. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day..our daily bread." The hooded figures surround Ragnarok..a couple push Justin closer even with how much he's trembling already. "And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us but lead us not into temptation, deliver us from evil..amen."_

_They all stare at Ragnarok expectantly..waiting for something._

_"Fucking untie me you crazy bitch!" Ragnarok snarls, finally thrashing enough she takes her hand off his head._

_"Do it." The woman commands the others as she walks over and grabs a hold of Justin.._

_The hooded figures walk over towards Ragnarok..some are moving those things that hold gas around..Maka realizing they hold incense while others hold containers of something out._

_"What the hell is that?" Ragnarok coughs at the incense...he keeps struggling with his restraints..but his face is nothing but a wince and his body is still sluggish..Ragnarok isn't all the way there._

_The hooded figures take a deep breath..before they start to chant..Maka can't understand what they're saying..but it's low and creepy._

_"What the fuck-" Ragnarok gets slapped with water as one of the hooded figures sprinkles some of the water in his container at Ragnarok._

_"Begone demon! Go back to hell! Go back to Devil!" They chant as they all start to throw water at Ragnarok..the boy is choking because at how fast they're throwing it at him..they're not giving him time to breathe. Ragnarok keeps struggling..but it's no use.." Get out you demon of profanity! Get out you demon!"_

_The woman watches as the boy struggles to breathe for awhile before she puts a hand up..and they stop with the water._

_"Are you done fighting god?" The woman walks over to Ragnarok that's panting to catch his breath, water dripping from his wet bangs._

_"You're a fucking crazy bitch!" Ragnarok screeches when he regains himself, and he tries to rip his wrist from the rope..but it just digs tighter into his flesh._

_"He's still a demon. He hasn't submitted to us." The woman sighs as she looks over at the hooded figures. "Holy water has failed..let us mark his body. We will mark his body with Christ."_

_The hooded figures start to say a odd chant under their breaths..moving around Ragnarok in a circle..before they stop and a hooded figure steps forward holding up a dagger to the sky._

_"Oh lord in heaven, blest this dagger that it may rid this demon. Cleanse the sins of the wicked and save this poor soul." The man with the dragger after saying this prayer takes a step closer towards Ragnarok._

_"You better back the fuck back with that." Ragnarok glares darkly at this man, his eyes turning black-_

_"Demon! Demon! He's calling on the powers of Satan!" A hooded figure shouts at seeing his black eyes..they start throwing the water at him again..and while he's struggling with that, the man with the dagger walks up and places the tip of the blade on his chest._

_"I mark your heart." The man makes a small cross with the knife..it's barely piercing the skin but still. Ragnarok roars, thrashing around madly but he can't get out..he can't escape._

_Justin tries to turn away..but his mother grabs him and turns his head so he's watching this._

_"Remember this Justin..Remember what happens to sinners." She speaks lowly..Justin has tears in his eyes._

_"I mark your hands as a symbol of Christ. I mark your stomach..your feet.." The man with the dagger keeps making those cross cuts on Ragnarok's body..they're shallow but they still bleed sightly. All the hooded figures stop throwing holy water at Ragnarok..the boy taking deep breaths of air as he glares so darkly..his eyes still that black. "..It doesn't seem to be working.."_

_"Mark his face." That woman commands._

_"Ah yes." The man walks closer..the blade pointing out towards Ragnarok._

_"Get the fuck away from me!" Ragnarok roars as he thrashes, moving his head when ever the man would try to touch him with the blade..but soon hooded figures grab his head and hold it in place._

_"Now stay still..this won't hurt." The man moves slowly towards Ragnarok's nose..the raven haired boy is breathing heavily at it..his eyes wide and alert as he watches the tip of the blade get closer to his face.._

_The man places the tip of the blade on his nose..and is about to make a small cross there..a small cross that probably would have healed but.._

_"I said get the fuck off me!" Ragnarok kicks out, kicking the man in the leg and getting him to slice down.._

_The cross became a X instead of a cross..and it's deep..the blood oozes out of Ragnarok's face as he yells in pain..so much blood is falling that Maka can't even really see the cut it's self. The man stumbles back..and drops the dagger..he looks at this shaking hands..and though Maka can't see his face..she can tell this man feels guilt..or at least ashamed about this._

_"You hurt him!" Justin cries in alarm at all the blood and the look on Ragnarok's face._

_"Hell hurts worse." The woman walks up to the pissed of Ragnarok..he's breathing so heavily..his hands gripped into fists above his head. "That looks like it hurts-"_

_"No shit bitch!" Ragnarok's voice is so dark..his eyes on fire as his blood keeps falling from his nose. " What the hell is wrong with you?! Your all fucked up in the head!" Ragnarok winces at talking..he's in a lot of pain..and Maka knows he's trying to act like he's not..she also sees that look in his eyes.._

_"Now, now..I wouldn't go that far. We are trying to save you..you should be thanking us." The woman gets close..her face a mere inches from Ragnarok's. "Come now..stop this. All you have to do is say you believe in god..all you have to do is ask for forgiveness for your rotten soul..what do you say?"_

_Ragnarok spits in her face..his blood from his nose getting mixed up in it._

_"Ah..I see.." The woman wipes her face before taking steps back. "..The demon is still with in you..we tried water..we tried markings..so we must rely on our last resort." The woman looks over at the other hooded figures. "Bring out the crosses."_

_"Are you sure about that?" The man with the dagger seems to look over at her. "..He's already lost a good amount of blood..I don't think he can make it through-"_

_"Would you like to join him? I'm sure you have a sin or two that you needed to be purified from.." The woman gives him a pointed stare, causing this man to tense and to shake his head._

_Ragnarok pants..his blood dripping from his head and his nose..his eyes are out of focused..he's barely there but she can tell he's getting weaker..and that look in his eyes is starting to grow.._

_The looks of fear._

_The hooded figures all pull out metal crosses..then head over to the fire..and put them in it so they get heated in the fire..before bringing them back out..they hold the ends where the fire hasn't caught yet as they surround Ragnarok._

_"May fire cleanse you of your sins." They chant as one of them places a cross on his back..it burns into him and Ragnarok can't help but to cry out and thrash at the pain. Soon they're all putting these burning crosses on him..they hold them there for a moment before pulling away..leaving a black, burnt cross mark on Ragnarok's flesh._

_"Fuck!" Ragnarok growls, gripping his fist so tight as he roars out as another metal cross is put on his lower back. "Fucking stop it! It fucking burns! Get it off! Get it the fuck off me!"_

_"Keep at it! We have the demon right where we want him!" The woman commands and they continue to put these crosses on the boy..marking him..melting his skin._

_"Mom please stop! Your killing him!" Justin cries out..tears falling down his face as he tries to look away from this..but the woman pulls his face back and holds it. "Please I don't w-want to see this..I-I can't watch please!"_

_"No you have to see this..look at what happens to those who sin.." She holds his eyes open..the small boy trembling as he watches these people stick those hot crosses into his uncle..watches as he cries out in pain..and his skin turns dark. " Sin can only be cleansed by fire Justin..remember that. Hell is ten times worse then this and if you don't get your act together that is where your heading..do you understand me?"_

_Justin nods numbly..his tears falling down too fast and he's sobbing...snot running down his nose._

_"I'm not a demon! I'm not a fucking demon! Get this off of me!" Ragnarok roars in pain as they press another cross on his chest..it hisses against his skin as it leaves another painful mark on him._

_"He's not going to be able to take much more.." The man with the dagger urges the woman as Ragnarok cries out again..his body getting tense then limp..tense then limp as the crosses are put on him then taken off._

_"..We don't want to have murder on our hands.." The woman sighs before she puts her hands up. "Stop."_

_The hooded figures listen..taking a step back from Ragnarok..the boy falling forward, his head bowed..the only thing holding him up is the rope holding his hands..his blood drips from his nose..and his body is covered in burn marks._

_"..How sad.." The woman takes the dagger from the man and walks over to the boy who looks broken. "It seems I can't save you today..but as long as you live in my house hold I will keep trying. I can't have a damned soul in my home..and your not going to ruin my son. Your surely going to hell demon.." The woman cuts one of his hands free..before she cuts the other one._

_Ragnarok falls to the ground limply..his face to the side, his nose bleeding out onto the cross symbol he's on. Maka can't tell if his chest is moving..he isn't moving..those burn marks look so bad. his bangs make a dark shadow over his eyes.._

_Justin has his small hands over his mouth..maybe to hold back his scream..or his loud sobbing..he looks so sacred..so terrified and hell who wouldn't be?._

_"Hm? It seems we may have broken him..get him up and back into the house-" At the woman's words, the hooded figures surround Ragnarok.._

_The raven haired boy's eyes shoot open..they're red and blood shot as he jumps up causing a couple of the hooded figures to yelp in surprise as he runs past them..Ragnarok's run is more like a limp but he's pushing himself..slightly swaying._

_"He's getting away!" A hooded woman shouts and they start to run after him-_

_"Let him go." Everyone turns and looks at the blonde woman who is watching the raven haired boy run away._

_"But-"_

_"He won't come back. We have gotten rid of the demon..he won't bother me or my boy again." The woman turns and looks at Justin who looks about to break down. " Come Justin..it's past your bed time."_

_Maka doesn't want to stay with them anymore..she wish she could take Justin with her..but she can't. Maka runs after Ragnarok..he's not as fast as he usually is..and all she has to do is follow his trail of blood. By the time she catches up to him..Ragnarok isn't running anymore..he's limping..his breathing jagged..his body so messed up with all those burns of crosses into his skin._

_"Fuck..fuck.." He gasps out..his eyes wide in that fear she's not use to..Ragnarok is afraid..he's hurt and Maka hates it. She hates those people. She hates this happened to him..and all she could do was fucking watch._

_It was horrible._

_"I'm not a demon..I'm not a fucking demon..that crazy bitch.." Ragnarok wheezes out as he stumbles..his blood lost getting to him. He stops for a moment to look behind him and catch his breath. When he sees no one is following him he lets out a sigh of relief but he doesn't stop limping..and he doesn't slow down._

_The raven haired boy stumbles out of the forest and out onto the side walk in front of the creepy house..he starts to run again..probably afraid that those hooded figures will see him and try to get him again..only to bump into someone and growl at the pain it causes._

_"Watch where the fuck your-" The brown haired boy snaps..only for his face to completely fall as he takes in his friend. "..Shit man what the fuck happened to you?"_

_Ragnarok takes in the brown haired boy's busted up face..how his nose is twisted at a odd angle..his cheeks bruised and his eyes black from getting beaten. The brown haired boy's shirt is ripped..and it looks like a stab wound on his shoulder..and in his arm. This boy is completely fucked up and when he talks he spits blood._

_"I could ask you the same fucking question." Ragnarok grunts but it's more of a wheeze._

_The boy winces at that._

_"..My dad he..." The boy's brown eyes shake slightly. "..I was going to come over and..I don't know what the fuck I was thinking but..what the hell happened to you man? Your more fucked up then I am!"_

_"I just want to get out of here." Ragnarok doesn't look his friend in the eyes..his blood dripping on the side walk._

_The brown haired boy studies him a moment before he nods._

_"Come on man..we're getting the fuck out of here. We need to clean up that cut on your face." The brown haired boy grabs a hold of Ragnarok when he stumbled..he holds on to him even when Ragnarok tries to push him off. "Stop fucking doing that! I'm helping you!"_

_"I'm not going back..I'm never going back.." Ragnarok gives up and leans his body against the other boy's..his bangs covering his eyes._

_"..I never said you had to.." The other boy starts to walk with him away from this creepy house..away from those crazy people. "..I'm not going back either. This is it..for the both of us. I got some money man..we'll get a motel tonight and then I'll talk to my pal Josh..he knows a fucking cheep apartment..we don't have to go back."_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond..he just walks with the other boy numbly._

_"..Are you going to tell me what happened?" The other boy asks almost softly..a deep frown on his face. "What the hell did they do to you?"_

_"I'm not talking about it. I don't want to remember that shit.." Ragnarok's voice is dark..darker then any monsters. "Don't ask about this again."_

_Maka thinks the brown haired boy would get pissed at this..but he gives him a knowing look..like he knows the feeling._

_"I won't if you won't ask about my dad."_

_"I won't."_

_"Good."_

_Maka watches these two boys help each other walk along..both fucked up..both hurt but they're helping each other walk on..Ragnarok had a true friend in this boy..she wishes she knew his name. She wishes this didn't happen to either of them..but it did..and she can't change that. Maka's left watching them leave..feeling empty in side.._

_That was horrible.._

_The last thing she sees is Ragnarok's burnt up back with all the crosses on it.._

_Then everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes shoot open as her brain comes back to her..as she comes back from that place..that horrible memory of Ragnarok's.

The raven haired boy is kneeling in front of her..wait, they're both kneeling..she's holding his face in her hands..and her forehead is against his. Ragnarok's eyes are wide..full of fear..they have a far away look still..but then they refocus. His eyes meet hers.

The boy snaps.

"You fucking bitch!" Ragnarok roars as he pushes her away from him, her back skidding across the garden's ground as he stands up, such a dark look on his face. "_It is you_! You're the one making me remember! You made me remember-" His eyes get wide and he holds his head, letting out a growl of pain..that fear coming back to his eyes. "I didn't want to think about that..I didn't want to fucking remember that..shit..shit..Why the hell would you do that?! Do you take some joy out of seeing that shit?! Did you like seeing me fucking scream like a bitch? I bet you were fucking laughing huh? Did you fucking think it was funny when I ran away? When I couldn't do anything but be tied up and take it like a fucking bitch?! I bet you liked seeing me like that! I bet you fucking thought it was funny!" Ragnarok is fuming..his face red but at the same time..beneath the anger he seems..ashamed. "You had to fucking pry into my memories..you had to make me fucking remember that didn't you? You couldn't let me forget about all that..no you can't let me forget about any fucking thing can you? Not feelings..not wanting..not anything. So did you think that was fucking funny? Huh?! Did you?!"

"No Ragnarok I-" Maka gets up and walks towards him..only for Ragnarok to pick her up by her neck and hold her up, his grip on her cold and strong, choking her.

"You think I'm a fucking pussy don't you? Did you like seeing me fear? Do you fucking like to know that I fear? Huh? Do you?!" Ragnarok tightens his grip around her neck and she kicks out trying to get him to let go of her..but his eyes are so dark and narrow as they glare into her. "You think it's fucking ok to just barge into my memories and fish them out for me? There's a reason I didn't fucking remember them for so long, why the fuck would I want to? That's in the past..that was when I was alive I'm dead now! I'm fucking dead! I don't need to see that shit! I don't need to be reminded of my mistakes! I don't need to be reminded of that god damn _night_!" The boy's grip is so tight..Maka's turning blue in the face..she can't breathe..she can't disagree with him..he's going to kill her.

Ragnarok sees her blue face and the way her eyes flutter and this seems to piss him off more.

"Stop doing this to me!" Ragnarok roars as he throws her away from him, letting go of her neck she takes a greedy breath of air before it's knocked out of her when her back hits the trunk of a cherry blossom tree. The boy breaths heavily and turns his back to her..his shoulders moving up and down..his fist is gripped. "I hate you, you fucking bitch. You always do this shit. Always ruin everything! I'm like this because of you! Fuck I'm a god damn mess because of you! Because your making me remember all that shit! Now I fucking remember how I got this scar on my nose..and you know what? It fucking stings like shit right now! I remembered the feel of those damn crosses..I remember why I fucking fear them. I feel too fucking much! And it's all your fault! I'm dead! I'm fucking dead and you know what else? I'm a killer. I was made to fucking kill. You like reminding me of that? You like reminding me how messed up my fucking life was? Like reminding me that I went from one hell to another? I bet you do. I bet you fucking enjoy what your doing to me. Well fuck you Maka. You can go to fucking hell for all I care!" His voice is raising..so much darkness in his tone but..

Maka forces herself up..staring at his boy with those eyes as she bushes herself off..preparing herself for this.

"Your not a demon."

"And you fucking always-..What?" Ragnarok blinks at that statement..after him going off like that, that's what she decides to say.

"Your not a demon..and this memory I saw proves it. The crosses don't hurt you because your evil..they hurt you because you remember that time when you were burned by them..Those people were insane..Your no demon sent from hell, your Ragnarok..just Ragnarok." She takes a step closer..wanting to touch him..to comfort him with her words.

"I knew I wasn't' a fucking demon." He snaps but his eyes flash with something as he looks over at her with a dark glare. "Demon's aren't fucking pussys. Demon's aren't fucking helpless and you saw how fucking helpless I was. You fucking saw that fear I had..that I still have." His voice is so angry..and bitter..but Maka knows he's just ashamed.

"Your right. Demon's don't' fear." Maka speaks only for Ragnarok to look like he's about to kill her. "But human's do."

"What?" Ragnarok's face drops at that.

"People fear..no human being can live with out having a fear..some have big fears and some have small ones but every human fears. Ragnarok you might hate that you fear..you might be ashamed of it but that's what makes you human..that's what makes you alive-"

"But I'm not fucking alive! I'm fucking dead!" Ragnarok screeches at her..his eyes catching back on fire.

"Your not dead to me." Maka puts a hand to her heart and his scowl falls. "When I think of something dead..I think of something that is still..something that no longer feels..that is no longer there. Ragnarok your nothing like that though. You feel..you feel fear..and happiness and anger. You laugh and cuss..your there..your not gone. You might have lost your body, your body might be dead but you aren't. Your right here with me. I can touch you Ragnarok..I can feel you. Your not something dead to me..your Ragnarok."

The raven haired boy looks at her with those piercing eyes, a hand goes to his chest and he grips it before he looks away from her..his bangs covering his eyes.

"..I can't feel you alright? I can't feel fucking anything-"

"You feel pain..you feel anger and just like me, just like any other person in the world you feel fear-"

"I feel all the shit! I don't feel what I want to feel! I'm fucking dead but I feel too much and that's the fucking problem! Don't you get it? Don't you fucking understand? Feeling all that shit is pointless! It's fucking pointless when I'm dead!" Ragnarok growls at her, glaring away again.

Maka feels a pang of hurt from this..pointless huh? She grips her fist and walks over towards the boy, a glare on her face.

"You got a problem with me bitch?" Ragnarok turns towards her and glares back seeing how she's walking towards him. "You're the one that's fucking messing me up! You're the one that's-"

Maka grabs a hold of him and pulls the boy into her..her lips clashing against his, cutting off what ever he was going to say. She doesn't open her eyes..she just kisses this boy, getting goose bumps from how cold he is..but that's ok. Because it's Ragnarok. The boy tenses up badly..his breath hissing between his teeth as she pulls away and glares at him.

"Was that pointless Ragnarok? Was that- mmth!" The boy didn't let her finish going off..he just tackled her, shoving her against a tree as his lips go back to hers, kissing her deeply, his cold hands going through her hair. Maka groans into the kiss..her hands wrapping around his neck as he pushes her against this tree..it's scratching up her back but at this moment she doesn't care. This kiss he's giving her..is full of emotion. It's full of want, and need but also a passion she can't understand. She doesn't want to understand it. She just wants to feel it.

"I..I. feel.." He breaks the kiss to breathe this out to her before he goes to kissing her neck, Maka leaning her head back to give him more room but..it feels like Jack Frost himself is kissing her..but this feels good on her hot skin and she moans. "..Your warm..it's not a strong feeling but..I feel you..faintly but I feel you!" She can hear the excitement in his voice as he continues to suck on her neck, biting at it causing her to close her eyes, her breathing becoming uneven. His hands are roaming her body, making sure to feel every part of her, starting at her hair he goes down to her shoulders..runs his hands down her chest..lower to her hips before resting them there, pulling her body closer to his as he bites down on her skin, getting a rather loud moan from her.

"Is it still pointless?" Maka breathes out and the boy stops kissing her neck. He pulls away from her to stare at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. So much seems to be going behind them..he opens his mouth only to shut it.

"Just shut the fuck up." Ragnarok growls, his cheeks turning a pink before he goes back to her neck and bites down hard causing her to yelp in pain.

"D-Don't do that ass hole." Maka's breath hitches when he licks the bite he just gave her..sending chills down her spine.

"I'm going to do what ever the hell I want. You want to make me feel shit, I'm about to make you _feel_." Ragnarok growls into her ear as his hands go up her thigh..taking her tutu with them, exposing her snake skin underwear. She can hear the lust in his voice..the need and want..Maka shivers and this time it's not because of how cold he is. He rubs her through her panties..the cold from his fingers sinking in giving a pleasant feeling on such a heated area. Maka groans and leans her head back..the boy bites down her neck till he gets to her collar bone and sucks on it roughly..this hurts..it's like getting frost bites on her skin..

But it's a good kind of hurt.

"R-Ragnarok.." She bites back her moan as he rubs her too softly through her panties..she doesn't' want to be teased by him anymore..she wants him and sadly he can hear it all through her pleading voice.

She feels him smirk against her collar bone but he slips his fingers under her panties..and right into the spot that's aching the most. Not bothering with a warm up, he just shoves two of his fingers right in and starts pumping them in and out. Maka tenses at such a weird feeling..imagine someone sticking ice cubes up your vagina..that might not sound pleasant..but with how hot she is..it's weird but it feels kind of good. It hurts her at first but she just bares with it..soon that pain turns into pleasure and she throws her head back against the tree, not able to help her moaning..nor how loud she's being. This seems to encourage him because he pumps faster as he bites down her chest..when he gets to her beasts he kisses the part that's showing of one of them before he goes down..using his teeth he yanks down her dresses top..

Maka isn't wearing a bra. She doesn't really need one with this dress..it has one built in so it does the work for her. Her boobs are so small anyway, they don't need support, they are perked right up. That's the good thing with small tits..they don't sag. Well at least her's don't. The boy's eyes take in her perfectly round beasts with lust filled eyes..goose bumps cover them and her nipples are hard half because she's fucking cold and she's aroused. Maka's never felt so..well exposed. They're outside in a fucking garden..she hears a owl hoo..and here she is, up against a tree, her chest out and her dress up. She doesn't know what it is though..there's something oddly sexy about doing this against a tree.

Ragnarok leans in, his lips parting..Maka having to watch in slow motion as the boy's tongue comes out..licking her nipple with it in a circle. Maka gasps at the feeling of it..her eyes fluttering as he picks up the pace with his fingers going in and out of her..her stomach is tightening causing her to moan and to cling to this boy..she puts her hand through his hair and shoves his head deeper into her chest. Ragnarok's lips latch onto her nipple and he starts to suck..hard.

"O-Oh god..!" Maka cries out as he bites down on her nipple, his fingers moving in pace with his tongue. Her back arches against him and she bucks into his hand, her hips subconsciously meeting his fingers.

"Say my fucking name." Ragnarok growls against her breast before he bites down hard on her nipple, her back arching more.

"Ragnarok!" She cries out as the build up becomes too much..that growl and bite throwing her over the edge and she cums over his fingers..her body going limp against his as he pulls out his cold fingers and lets go of her nipple. Ragnarok pulls up her dress and fixes her tutu without saying a word..but when Maka leans against him he wraps his arms around her and he falls back so he's sitting against the tree, holding Maka against his chest.

His and her breathing break the silence..but they don't say anything..Maka just buries her head in his cold shoulder..taking comfort in it..the boy is quiet..though his fingers stroke her cheek absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry." Maka breaks the silence..gripping the boy's chest. Ragnarok doesn't respond so she goes on. "I'm sorry about taking your memories..I honestly don't have control of it..they just come to me sometimes when I'm sleeping and other times when I touch you I see something. I don't mean to rape your privacy..it just happens you know?"

Ragnarok still doesn't respond..but he hasn't stopped stroking her cheek so she goes on.

"If you don't mind me asking I was wondering-"

"I do mind you asking. Don't ask me anything about my past." He snaps and Maka flinches a little at how dark he sounded. They're silent a moment before he sighs. "Because what you have seen is what I have seen. I know as much as you fucking do."

"Oh.." Maka frowns at that..Ragnarok forgot everything?..So she's some how bring his memories back?..Maka doesn't know how to feel about that.

She gathers her thoughts and realizes something..she frowns deeply.

"Wait a minute.." Maka gets up from his arms and looks the boy in his piercing blue eyes. "..Ragnarok what happened to you? Why did you have all those crosses over you? Who did that to you?"

Ragnarok stares at her for a moment..a really irritated look coming on his face before he glares away from her.

"I fucking failed."

"Failed?" Maka raises an eye brow but this seems to just make him more irritated.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Ragnarok watches her open her mouth. "And if you ask about it again I'm going to fucking beat you."

"You beat me enough.." Maka winces at her sore woman hood..Ragnarok catching what she means, he smirks at her.

"That's nothing bitch if I had my body.. " His smirk falls as he trails off..he looks up at the night sky. "If I had my body a lot of things would be fucking different."

"Like what?" Maka walks so she's right beside him, looking up at the sky with him, trying to see what he's looking at.

Ragnarok looks at her from the corner of his eye..watching that cute look of curiosity grace her face..he smiles slightly.

"The list goes on." That smile falls when she looks at him. "We would be standing her for the rest of your life if I brought the list out."

"I don't think it would be much different with your body." Maka offers him a smile. "You'd still be Ragnarok..and you'd still be with us like you are now."

Ragnarok grumbles at how nice that sounds..at how cute she sounds and he glares to hide his blush.

"You're a dumb ass."

"And you're a dick."

The raven haired boy gives her his middle finger..which she gladly returns. They both can't help the smirk on their faces.

"It's funny I'm giving you this middle finger when I just finger fucked you with it." Ragnarok chuckles at how red her face gets.

"Why don't you go and finger fuck your ass with it." Maka snorts back, trying to make up for her red face.

"Oh bitch, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You'll like it more in my dream tonight." Maka sticks her tongue out at him, her eyes starting to droop.

"I swear if I think for one minute your making me do something like that in your dream, I'm busting in and whooping ass." Ragnarok's eye twitches at the goofy smile he gets from Maka.

"Oh you'll be 'whooping ass' alright." Maka chuckles at the shove she gets from him..but she yawns.

"I tired you out didn't I?" He smirks at her, looking at her droopy eyes.

"Yeah.." Maka admits as she falls into his arms, wrapping hers around him. She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Carry me to my bed~"

"Fuck no, you have legs." Ragnarok grunts as he tries to push her off but she has a firm hold on the boy. "Stop being fucking lazy!"

"But I'm tired and my bed is so far away.." She pouts. "Come on please Ragnarok?"

"No." He states bluntly as he keeps trying to push her off.

"But..But I didn't even get that much sleep!" Maka complains.

"..Why are you up so late anyway?" Ragnarok stops pushing her to look down at her. Maka tenses.

"..I had a night mare." She admits quietly, trying not to think about it.

Maybe Ragnarok senses she doesn't want him to ask about what it is..because he asks this instead. "Why didn't you just go back to sleep?"

"Because I was worried about you.." She grips him tighter.

Ragnarok stares down at her with unreadable eyes before he sighs and puts his hand on top of her head and rubs her hair.

"Idiot. How many times do I have to tell you I'm fucking dead?"

"That's not going to stop me from worrying."

"Your stupid."

"Oh well." Maka grips him tighter. "If I'm stupid for caring about you then I must be mentally challenged."

"Yup." Ragnarok chuckles lightly at the middle finger he gets from her before he picks her up, holding her like a baby against his chest.

"Your taking me?" Maka's eyes sparkle as she looks up at the boy.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll drop your ass." Ragnarok snaps but his cheeks are pink as he starts to walk out of the garden with her in his arms. "I can't believe this shit..I could just poof back into your room if I didn't have to carry you, but no, I have to carry your fat ass up all them stairs. "He grumbles.

"You know I'm not a fat ass, I only weigh like..120 pounds." Maka grunts as he opens the door to the garden and walks back into the mansion.

"I can't tell, you feel like a fucking elephant and I should know, I was one." Ragnarok smirks as he walks down this empty hallway leading to the mansion's lobby.

"Oh yeah about that..how did it feel?"Maka looks at him with curious eyes.

"What? To be a elephant? fuck it was weird..I can't even explain that shit." Ragnarok grumbles when she giggles.

"I didn't know you could take control of animals. "Maka hums as he begins to walk up the stairs with him cradling her to his chest.

"Neither did I." Ragnarok gets a odd tone to his voice. "..We were fucking lucky at the circus.."

Maka frowns thinking about that..thinking about Kid's glare of hate..thinking about the blood..the cries of pain the-

She grips onto Ragnarok tighter..trying to bite back her whimper..

She wants to ask Ragnarok..if he thinks she's disgusting for what she's done..if he looks at her differently..but the words won't come out. She's afraid to ask him. Afraid of what he will say.

"Am I making you cold?" He walks up the last of the stairs and starts walking down the hallway that will lead to her room. His words are soft. "Your shaking."

"No..I'm fine." Maka lies. She isn't fine. She isn't at all.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything as he gets to their door, he opens it with his shoulder and carries her in. The room is dark with the exception of the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The door shuts behind them as he walks over slowly towards the large bed. Ragnarok's careful as he reaches over and places her over Crona, the boy is sitll knocked out, his breathing so shallow as Ragnarok places Maka next to him.

She automatically wraps her arms around Crona..her body against his back, her face in his pink hair. Every time she breathes she smells his scent..so gentle and sweet like him. He's alive..she feels his chest move against her arms.

Crona is alive..she saved him and that's all that matters right? Sure she killed all those people but..Crona's ok..and that's all that matters..

Right?

Maka's body is still shaking..this feeling hurting her chest..she can't get the damn blood out of her head..she can't get those screams out of her head..this isn't like when she killed those nurses..she hated those nurses..they were talking about her mother and she went insane. But those people at the carnival..they didn't do anything to her..and Maka wasn't completely crazy..she cast that spell..she choose to do that spell..

She killed all those people.

Maka is about to cry..she feels the lump in her throat when she feels something cold wrap around her and press against her back, causing her to gasp in surprise and look back.

Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes stare into her..his arms are wrapped around her just as she is with Crona..she being in the middle of them now. He has a odd look in his eyes as he takes her in..and he opens his mouth..

"Go to sleep." His voice is softer then usual as he turns her head away from him so she's laying back in Crona's hair..She feels Ragnarok's hands go through her hair..

Maka's eyes droop shut as she focus on Ragnarok's touches and Crona's breathing..

She's pulled into sleep..Crona's heart beat her lullaby.

Her guilt forgotten..but only for this moment.

* * *

Maka feels something brush against her nose..and she wiggles it in response because it itches but continues to sleep..Then it bushes her nose again...and Maka smacks at her nose trying to get it to stop..her face scrunching up in irritation. For a moment she doesn't feel it any more and she sighs in contentment.

That's when she feels something brush against her nose one more time.

"Stop it!" Maka growls as her eyes shoot open , her sleep being ruin as she glares at whatever is doing this..

Only to see the ceiling staring back at her. Nothing is touching her.. Maka frowns as she rubs her nose..and she swears she hears giggling..a little girl's giggle-

Crona lets out a yawn, snapping her attention over to the boy that is laying next to her..he's facing her now..a soft smile on his lips, his bangs in his face. Maka lets herself smile as she reaches out and tucks his bangs behind his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. The boy responds by curling up to her but he doesn't wake up. Maka gently moves him so his head is laying in her lap and she's sitting up, running her hands through his hair. Crona really must be exhausted..he's still not up..but he's breathing..and that's all that matters-

Maka hears something crash to her left and she whips her head around to see what that was. At first she doesn't see anything amiss in her room..so she slowly looks around..nothing on the left side..nothing on the right..everything's fine..but she definably heard a crash..so she looks again..nothing on the left side..noting on the right-

She sees someone standing in the corner. Maka starts but when she blinks..that person is gone. Her heart is beating so fast..wasn't' there-

"Hey bitch your up-" Ragnarok suddenly appears right in her line of vision and Maka can't help but to scream in fright, thinking this is that person she just saw. "Whoa what the fuck is up with you?" Ragnarok tenses a bit at the random out burst.

"I.." Maka takes a deep breath and lets it out regaining herself. Her gaze skits away from him. "..Ugh nothing..just kinda jumpy I guess."

"I wouldn't say fucking kind of." Ragnarok studies her. "..You alright? You look fucking pale as shit."

"I'm fine." Maka sighs.

"..Did you have another nightmare?" He says this a bit more softly.

"I said I'm fine!" Maka snaps at him, sounding a bit more harsh then she wanted to..but damn it, she doesn't want to talk about the nightmare..she doesn't want to think about it.

"Well damn!" Ragnarok puts his hands up in mock defense and glares at her. "Don't have to be a bitch about it."

Maka glares at him..only for her to sigh..giving up. She doesn't have that fighter spirit in her for some reason.

"I'm sorry." She looks away from him..causing her not to see how his face falls at how soft her voice is.

"Hey-" Ragnarok starts but he's cut off with the door opening..Eruka and Free walking in , Eruka with a smile, Free with that annoying grin. Ragnarok sends them a glare.

"Lady Maka!" Eruka hums as she does a little bow in front of her. "I heard of your bravery and cunning! You took out a whole circus of witch hunters! That's amazing! Did you know that one of those circus people killed one of my friends? You killed him for me! Along with the rest of them! You are truly amazing!" She's bouncing, she sounds so happy.

"And damn I heard you fucking blew up the rest of the carnival to! You cut everything in fucking half! Now if that's not bad ass I don't know what is!" Free grins at her with that stupid grin.

They're trying to be nice she guesses..but it doesn't make her feel awesome..their words make her feel like shit and she sinks deeper into the bed..Maka fakes a smile but she knows it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You two came in here being ass holes now get the hell out." Ragnarok growls at the two.

"Whoa! chill out there. We're just congratulating the little lady." Free puts up his hands.

"She doesn't need congratulating. Fuck off and take a flea bath Free." Ragnarok gives him his middle finger.

"Ohh you want to go!" Free growls..his face a snarl..and for some reason..it looks like his face is slowly turning into something not human at all, his teeth getting bigger-

"Free it's stupid to get in a fight with a ghost." Eruka puts her hand on his shoulder and sighs. "You can't win. He's already dead."

"Yeah your already dead." Free repeats like a child as he goes back to normal.

"Keep talking and you'll be fucking joining me." Ragnarok glares darkly.

"Anyway!" Eruka cuts off Free when he was about to say something back. She smiles at Maka, those cute dots on the corner of her lips going up. "We also came to tell you that Medusa wants you to take this day off to rest while she's out doing some investigating..Lady Medusa has been working hard to find this witch that has put this curse on you Maka..she's putting herself in grave danger to help you." She adds seriously but she smiles again. "You have today to rest. Enjoy it how you want." Eruka's eyes fall on Ragnarok..and something flashes through them. "Oh and Ragnarok..Medusa wants to see you."

Maka catches how the raven haired boy tenses at that..

"Tell Medusa that Ragnarok is staying with me for the day." Maka blurts out getting Eruka to look back at her. She doesn't want him to leave..not after she was afraid about losing him just last night. Also..she has odd feeling.

"B-But lady Maka..Lady M-Medusa wants-" Something flashes through the girl's dark eyes and she calms down. "Never mind..she seems fine with this.." Eruka sounds uncertain through.

"Good." Maka grunts as she runs her hands through Crona's hair..looking down at the boy who is sleeping so calmly in her lap.

"Before we go..Lady Medusa wishes to give you a gift for doing such a good job yesterday." Eruka smiles again as she snaps her fingers. Maka looks down..in her hand is a snow globe..of the fucking carnival..it even has the circus tent and the 'bone crusher' roller coaster. " Enjoy your day off Lady Maka." Eruka gives her a bow before she grabs Free who is still glaring at Ragnarok and walks out with him.

"..What the fuck is she doing..?" Ragnarok growls as he looks at the snow globe..his voice dripping venom. He's pissed off.

Maka only stares at the snow globe blankly..her eyes not giving away how she's feeling as she shakes it slightly..watching as the snow floats all over the carnival. Her eyes flash as she sees the real carnival..it's in ruin..everything destroyed..blood covering the concrete flooring, the rubble scattered everywhere, the limbs and guts decorating this carnival..this carnival of the dead..then she sees those dull eyes of death-

She grips the snow glob before she lets out a growl and throws it as hard as she can against the wall..the glass shatters and the water falls out along with the snow as the rest of it falls to the ground. Maka stares at the broken carnival..she broke it just like she broke the real one. She-

"..Maka." Ragnarok gives her a look..and she can't make what it means..he seems concerned though.

"It was a stupid gift." Is all she says.

"You-"

"Crona hasn't woken up yet..I hope he will soon." Maka cuts him off, looking down at the other boy.

Ragnarok stares at her a moment..before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah.."

"We should do something fun." Maka chimes trying to sound cheerful so Ragnarok will stop looking at her like he is. "Like play a game or go outside or-"

She's cut off by a yawn from below her. Maka looks down to see Crona shift a bit..before his eyes flutter open..his pale blue eyes meet hers..and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"M-Maka.." Crona smiles at her and gently touches her cheek. "Y-you did it..y-you saved me."

"I told you I would." Maka puts her hand over his and actually smiles..so happy he's alive.

"I-I never d-doubted you." He nuzzles into her stomach happily.

"How do you feel?" Maka moves his bangs out of his face again.

"Um..t-tired still..a-and my body feels really sore." Crona groans and rubs his head. "I-It feels like I just g-got done running a marathon."

"Well damn you must really feel like shit considering you can't run a mile with out complaining." Ragnarok grunts and smirks at the middle finger he gets from Crona..

Maka's smile grows..everything is back to normal..Ragnarok being an ass..Crona being Crona..it's all good.

"Aw I'm sorry..I would try to make you feel better but I'll be honest..I'm completely out of power..I know if I would try I would just have a rebound." Maka frowns slightly. She really is pooped..yesterday took all her power from her.

"It's ok M-Maka I don't want you to push yourself anymore! G-Gah rebounds are the worse! I-I'm ok really." Crona gives her a smile to prove his point but when his eyes fall on her neck..his smile falls completely. He gets this dark look to his eyes..they get dilated as he stares at her neck. Ragnarok tenses as he sees what Crona's looking at..and he takes a cautionary step forward.

"..Is there something on my neck?" Maka blinks as she tries to wipe what ever it is off..

"O-Oh no." Crona regains his smile again..but that dark look never leaves. "T-There's nothing there."

Ragnarok gives him a look but doesn't say anything.

"So what do you want to do? We have the day off." Maka adds cheerfully as she helps Crona sit up..the boy winces but that's about it.

"U-Um..maybe something t-that I can stay i-in bed..if that's o-ok with you Maka! I-I mean I can get up if you want me to I-" He starts to freak out only for Maka to put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"No, I don't want you to get out of bed." She gives him a wink and the boy flusters, his mouth opening. "So we're going to watch some awesome YouTube videos!" Maka looks over at Ragnarok. "Turn on the play station three and hand me a controller."

"Oh hell no-"

"Please?" She gives him a sweet look. Ragnarok growls but he marches over to where the system is.

"Are y-you ok Maka?" Crona rubs her shoulder gently, looking at her with concern. " Y-Yesterday was pretty rough.."

"I'm fine." She lies again. She's not fine.

"..D-Do you w-want to talk about it?" Crona gets closer..his voice so soft and full of care that she melts into it but..she cant tell him..she can't talk about it.

"Nah, I'm fine." Maka chuckles when she feels like crying.

She isn't fine.

"If anything i-is bothering you I'm always here for y-you." Crona blushes at his words but he looks at her so seriously.

"I know you are Crona..thank you.." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. The boy tenses but quickly melts into her, kissing her back with those warm lips..those nice lips..

Maka's slightly surprised she hasn't heard his voice in her head yet but..she doesn't make anything from it.

"Here's your fucking controller." Ragnarok throws it and it hits Crona's ass causing him to squeak into her kiss. "Damn my aim is off..or it's that your ass takes up fucking all the space Crona."

"D-Don't t-talk about it!" Crona pouts, his face red as he sits back up to protect his butt from any other violation. "I-I swear I'm going t-to get a butt reduction-"

"You can't!" Maka cuts him off, her eyes wide causing the boy to twitch with a 'gah!' "I love your ass!"

"But i-it's too big.." Crona mumbles, his face getting redder.

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is." Ragnarok grunts getting him a middle finger from Maka.

"Don't listen to him, he loves your ass just as much as I do..maybe even more."

"M-M-More?!" Crona squeaks. "H-How is that e-even possible! Y-You like..s-sing about my butt all the time and g-gah talk about it! If R-Ragnarok likes it more then w-what does he do?"

"He jerks off in secert to your glorious ass."

"Bitch shut the fuck up! " Ragnarok's eye twitches at how Crona is giving him a cautious eye. "One, I fucking don't like this bitches ass. Two, I cant even jerk off bitch!"

"If you could, you would and you would jerk off to Crona's-"

"G-Gah! D-Don't say it again!" Crona tugs at his hair in distress. "I-It's hard to deal with..y-your thing with my butt b-but not Ragnarok too!"

"I don't like your fucking ass!" Ragnarok growls, marching over with his eyes on fire.

"Look at the fire in his eyes..the passion in them..the passion for your ass Crona."

"Bitch I'm going to fucking kill you-"

"Now we could all sit her and talk about how bangable Crona's ass is but lets get YouTube up!" Maka smirks at Ragnarok before she grabs the control and starts pressing buttons. "Funny internet videos~"

"T-That sounds good." Crona sighs in relief at the conversation being taken off his ass.

"Whatever." Ragnarok grunts as he flops down beside her, looking at the TV with his arms crossed.

"What should we watch.." Maka thinks for a moment before her eyes light up. "Omg! I know!" Maka types something in the search engine.

"Salad fingers?" Ragnarok blinks. "What the fuck is that?"

"G-Gah! P-People actually have salad as fingers? B-But what if they ate the salad then..o-oh god they would eat their fingers!" Crona grips onto Maka tightly.

"This video is hilarious..and don't worry Crona it's not real." Maka pushes the play button, the video taking up the whole big screen TV. It starts off with a tall odd looking green man just standing with a smile on his face, arrow pointing to him introducing him as salad fingers.

_"Hello.."_ The man breaths heavily as he starts to rub his long finger against a spoon._ "I like rusty spoons."_ He giggles. _"I like to touch them..the feeling of rust against my salad fingers.. is almost orgasmic-"_

At this point Maka is cracking up, both Ragnarok and Crona giving each other a look.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Ragnarok gives the man on the screen a odd look. "Who the hell gets a orgasm from touching spoons?"

"M-Maka what's so funny a-about this?" Crona frowns when Maka laughs louder.

"Yeah this shit is creepy..I mean what the hell."

"Oh come on guys lighten up! It's so weird that it's funny!" Maka gives them a smile.

"Your so fucking weird that it's funny." Ragnarok scoffs.

"Aw come on Ragnarok..'the feeling of rust on my salad fingers..is almost orgasmic'.." Maka repeats the man's words in a cracky voice like his as she reaches out her index finger to touch his face.

"Bitch get that fucking finger out of my face." Ragnarok smacks her hand away..but she can see that smirk ghosting his lips at how ridiculous she sounds.

'I-I think there's more to the video." Crona tugs on Maka's dress getting both Ragnarok and Maka to look at the screen. The odd man is walking towards a messed up looking house now..

"What the fuck we miss?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow.

"He s-said something about finding the perfect s-spoon..n-now shush." Crona leans closer towards the screen, his eyes glued onto it.

"Someone likes salad fingers."Maka chuckles.

"Your both fucking weird."

"S-Shush!"

The man, salad fingers, rings the door bell in the video..then he rubs his finger against it and lets out a moan.

"Ok seriously what the fuck-"

"S-Shush Ragnarok s-some little guy answered the door!"

"Yeah Ragnarok he just finds it 'orgasmic.' " Maka says the last word weird in the crackly voice again getting his eye to twitch.

"_Hello there young child. I'm here to enquire about your spooons?"_ Salad fingers tilts his head at the little yellow guy that answered the door.

"Damn that yellow thing looks fucking scared. He should just slam the door right in his face." Ragnarok grunts as the yellow guy opens his mouth, a odd sound coming out of it as his head is lifted off his shoulders and placed back again. Salad fingers only laughs. The scene changes to Salad fingers walking into the house..with this creeper walk.

"He actually let that guy into his house? What a fucking dumb ass." Ragnarok scoffs.

"H-He just wants s-some spoons Ragnarok." Crona gives him a look.

Salad fingers starts breathing heavily for no reason.

"Oh yeah he just wants some fucking spoons yet he's looking like a fucking psycho killer." Ragnarok grunts. "Just seriously what the hell am I watching?."

"Awesomeness.' Maka is still laughing about the video getting his eye to twitch.

"This isn't fucking funny-"

"S-shush! i-it's almost over!"

"Crona this is fucking-"

"S-Shush!"

"Oh hell."

"_Might I ask where you keep the spoons?"_ Salad fingers asks this little yellow guy with his eyes getting half lidded. The yellow guy only makes that creaking sound again in response. _"I see...then I must leave but first..I'd like to caress this rusty kettle."_ Salad fingers points to a kettle on the counter before he starts to stroke it with his fingers letting out a moan.

The video ends.

"That was the weirdest shit.." Ragnarok just stares at the black screen. "Who the hell thinks of that?"

"Someone with awesome creativity." Maka chuckles as she exits out of the video.

"I-I liked it..s-salad fingers seems l-like a good guy..h-he's just miss understood." Crona grabs her hand and gives her a squeeze.

"Oh I understand him perfectly. He's a fucking creeper guy that gets off by touching rusty metal. There's nothing to miss understand." Ragnarok gives Crona a look.

"I thought it was funny." Maka buts in with a chuckle.

"That wasn't fucking funny!"

"Now for something awesome.." Maka types something in.

"'Alice the human sacrifice'?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow.

"G-Gah that sounds scary." Crona frowns as she presses play.

"It's in japanese but I love this song. I really like the story with it..it's so dark and mysterious that it's fascinating. It's a darker Alice in wonderland.." Maka smiles as she waits for the story to load. "When I first saw this video I was obsessed with it..it's so addicting and I thought that the song was based off of real killings in Japan called the 'Alice killings' but it turns out that was all fake..I still love this video though...We should all pick a Alice to be! ...I don't know just for fun. There's 4 Alice's in all..so Ragnarok which Alice do you want to be?"

"Why the hell-"

"Just play along." Maka gives him a look..the boy doesn't want to but he melts.

"..I'll be the first one because I'm fucking number one." He gives her a grin.

"What about you Crona?" Maka turns her attention to the boy on her right and he tenses.

"G-Gah! I-I don't k-know I'm not good at c-choices..w-what if I pick the wrong one?" Crona's gaze shifts nervously.

"You can't pick the wrong one." She gives him a smile. "It's just for fun."

".." Crona looks at her from the corner of his eye before looking back down at his hands. "I-I want to b-be the same one you pick Maka.."

"Well..then we could be Alice 4! Because they're actually two people that make one." Maka grabs his hand and Crona beams at what she said.

"T-Two that m-make one?" He blushes..his eyes lighting up.

"Yes..just like us." She nuzzles his head and she feels his body warm up.

"Would you push play already." Ragnarok grumbles as he glares at the screen.

"Yup! Here we go! Prepare for awesomeness! I haven't watched this in forever..so I have to admit I forgot what happens." Maka clicks the play button.

Ragnarok and Crona don't say anything more as the video starts. It's a black screen with japanese words on it..a little doll in the corner of the screen and someone talking in japanese as the words change. Luckily it has English subtitles so they can read what it's saying.

"_In some place was a dream..who dreamed it was unknown. Such a truly, tiny dream was it. The little dream thought: I don't want to be vanishing like this, how do I gt people to watch me?"_ The little voodoo doll is crying now. _"The little dream thought and thought and came up with something.."_ The music changes to that of a creepy circus theme and Maka can't help but to flinch at that and how the voodoo doll now has a crazed smile on it's lips. "_ 'If I get people to stray into me.. and let them make the world!' "_

Maka tightens her grip on Crona's hand..and then she grabs Ragnarok's..something stirring in side her. "You're the first one..here comes the first Alice."

"_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade and righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand."_ The words are in japanese as a brown haired lady with a sword smirks at the them, a sword in her hand, a spade imprinted on the back of her hand. She starts to slice through the flowers she's in..a crazed look in her eye. " _Never hesitating to slay all within her way. Creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland._ " She starts to walk away with that smirk..and the sword in her hand. only for something like hands to be seen in the pupil of her red eyes. "_ Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line. Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin. "_ Hands come out of the forest and grab her..seeming to rip her apart as it drags her into the darkness. "_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind..."_ The screen changes to just her hand..her sword is on the ground..and blood drips down slowly from it._ " No one would have suspested that she had ever been."_

Maka looks over at Ragnarok to see his reacion..She expected him say something about how his choice was a girl..but he has a far away look in his eyes. It's hard to tell what this boy is thinking..Maka thinks he thinks all the time. She's seen a lot of this boy but there's so much she still doesn't know..But he seems to be effected by this in some way.

"Interesting huh? " Maka keeps watching as the other Alice's apear..only to be killed in different ways.

"I-It's s-scary." Crona grips her arm, his eyes wide as he watches the second Alice blow his brains out. "D-Do they all die?"

"I don't rememebr.." Makas strokes his hand gently to try to sooth him.

"T-That o-one has green eyes like you.." Crona blushes when the third Alice comes on and flashes them a sweet smile. Suddenly her eyes turn a black..blood on her face causing both Maka and Crona to flinch. Maka flinches because those black eyes look so familiar..Crona flinches because he had just compared her to Maka..and the girl ends up dying.

"Here we are." Maka gives his hand a squeeze when a lighter melody comes on.

"_And as this past, two children walked in the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part. They found an invitation to the queen.. it was the ace of hearts."_ These words are singed more up beat and the three seem to perk up just a little to get a break from the darkness. The screen switches to a blonde boy and a blonde girl pulling away from just kissing, giving them a dark look like they just got caught doing something wrong.

"_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.-"_

"I'll fucking say. What is this twincest?"

"S-Shush." Crona snaps watching as the two put their hands together..reveling the half heart tattoo they have on their hands..and when they put them together they make a yellow heart. Crona touches Maka's hand where the half heart is on the girl in the video..his eyes lighting up at watching the two.

_"Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began and so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly."_ Crona blushes with the boy when it shows a picture of the girl on the boy's shoulders, looking like she's looking at something. The blonde boy's face is a dark pink and so is Crona's..him obviously really picturing these two as him and Maka.

_"A bother and a sister running wild through wonderland. A stubborn elder sister."_ The screen switches to the blonde girl looking like she's pouting about something..like she's upset. "_A witty younger brother."_ The blonde boy looks at her like he's upset..then someone grabs his shoulder and a dark look comes to his eyes.

_"But they had strayed too far into Alice's wonderland..."_ The music gets dark again as the girl runs up to a closed door..she reaches out to open it..only for a hand to grab hers..when she looks over..

Her brother is giving her a twisted look, one eye a shadow, his face nothing but madness. The scene switches quickly to the boy holding the dead girl in his arms..holding her in a grave yard. "_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale."_

The screen turns dark as the video ends..all three of them are silent. Maka had forgotten about what happened with the twins..Crona tensed up really bad..and now he's shaking. Maka doesn't want to admit how much that look the brother gave his sister scared her..because it was madness..in madness he killed his sister..and she was picturing herself as that girl..and Crona was the boy..

"It's ok Crona..it's just a-" Maka turns to give him a soft smile..only to find Crona grinning at her..just like the boy on the video..his one eye is dark..such a evil look on his face. Maka can't help it. She screams.

"Whoa what the fuck!" Ragnarok tenses at her high pitch scream and grabs a hold of her.

"M-Maka? M-Maka whats wrong!" Crona grabs a hold of her too..and when she blinks she realizes he's not grinning madly at her..he's looking at her with concern..

Did she really just make that scary face in her head?

"S-Sorry..I guess that video just got to me..I forgot how bizarre it was." Maka chuckles nervously, trying to play it off.

"You shouldn't make us fucking watch something when you can't handle it yourself." Ragnaork grunts. "Even Crona didn't scream."

"But i-it was scary..I-I didn't understand though..w-who was killing them?" Crona tilts his head.

"I've had my theories about that." Maka takes a deep breath, regaining herself before she looks over at him. "It could be the dream killing them in the beginning..making it so they can't leave. Get it? The dream wanted them to make their own world..which was wonderland..so why they had to die I don't know...Maybe it was saying the dream drove them all to madness?"

"The one guy shot himself." Ragnarok leans back a little. "I don't know what the fuck happened to the third Alice though."

"The twin boy went c-crazy.." Crona mumbles..a far away look in his eyes. "And he killed his s-sister..."

"So maybe they all just went crazy..Maybe when they created wonderland they all took it to far and..I don't know it's confusing but interesting." Maka leans back and looks up at the ceiling.

"..Do you t-think the brother feels bad?.." Crona looks over at her..a frown on his face. "Why d-do you think he killed her all of a sudden?..t-they looked so close."

"To me it looked like they had a fight before he killed her..remember the girl's pout? And then that look on the boy's face? Maybe that's when he lost it..something happend between the two and he just went insane and killed her."

"O-Oh.." Crona moves his foot across the floor absentmindedly..a deep frown on his face, his shoulders slumped.

"But don't worry..it's just a video. It's not real. It didn't happen." Maka give him a peck on the head trying to give him some comfort..but she hates this dark feeling she has in her stomach.

Crona leans his head against her shoulder..his lips going over so they're pressed against her ear.

"It's going to happen." He coos in her ear..his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Soon..so soon."

Maka whips her head over to look at this boy..fear gripping her heart but..Crona's eyes are closed..him lightly snoring in her face.

"He fucking fell asleep again?" Ragnarok looks over at the other boy, studying him.

"..Yeah.." Maka takes deep breaths. What the fuck is wrong with her today?..She just needs to chill..she just needs to stop this. Crona was asleep..he didn't say that..he didn't give her that mad grin..she's seeing things..and hearing things..

Ragnarok takes his eyes off Crona to study Maka..her eyes are shaking slightly..and it looks like she's about to start sweating. "..Seriously Maka are you alright? Your sweating..is it hot in here or something?" She can hear his concern...it's more visible in his voice now because of last night..they destroyed another barrier between them and they are becoming closer..she can read him better now.

"It's hot in here." She lies as her eyes fall on Crona who is still leaning his head against her shoulder..his soft breathing on her face. "..I'm still worried about Crona..I might have saved his life..but what is this curse going to do to him?"

"I don't know." Ragnarok grips his fist..his eyes flashing with anger.

"I can't let him die Ragnork.." Maka's voice gets soft.

"He's not going to fucking die. You think I would let this bitch die?" Ragnarok snaps at her..but his words make her feels slightly better because Ragnarok cares for Crona just as she does..maybe together they can save him..

And maybe they can save her.

Maka lays Crona down..moving their bodies so she can tuck them both into the bed. Her fingers lightly carress the boy's face..running her finger tips over his nose and his cheeks..down to his lips. This is the face of the boy who will kill her. Maybe she knows this..maybe she's trying to deny it..but it's obvious. She deserves to die. After all she's done to him..all she's done to those people in the circus..

"You wana play me in 'Resident Evil' while we wait for him to get up?" Maka swallows the lump in her throat so her voice is firm when she flashes him a fake smile.

Ragnarok only shrugs..a question on the tip of his tongue..but like the lump in her throat..he swallows it down.

Crona only snores into her chest..a soft smile on his lips..but behind that is a darkness...and it's growing, festering..

Inside him his madness smirks..

It's only a matter of time.

* * *

"Do you r-really have to make her do this R-Ragnarok?" Crona gives the other boy a tired glare as he rubs his eye..his hair is all over the place making it look cute and fluffy..but Maka doen't have time to admire the boy.

"A bet is a bet." Ragnarok grunts as he holds open the door to the room that's going to be her 'punishment' for screaming while riding the 'bone crusher'. It's all lit up now..Maka seeing the red carpet but that's it. This is a empty room. Soon this room is going to be pitch black though..and she's going to be locked in it.

"He's right Crona.." Maka takes a deep breath and tries to sound braver then she actually is. In reality she's about to shit herself. She hasn't been locked in a dark room since that time with Spirit..and that was so scary she cried..and begged him to let her out. Now she's doing it again.. "I'll be fine."

"Are you s-sure Maka?" Crona frowns, his droopy eyes locking onto hers as he grabs her hand. The boy looks like he just rolled out of bed..and he has. The day is almost over and Crona has spent most of it sleeping. He still looks tired now..with those bags under his eyes but at least he was able to force himself out of bed finally. Even in his exhausted state she can see the concern in those eyes..the care in his voice. He knows this is going to be hard on her..he was the first to hold her in the darkness at the asylum..whispering reassuring words as she cried into his chest..he knows how much this scares her. "You really don't have t-to do anything you don't want to..I-I don't care what Ragnarok says."

"No I can't chicken out..I'd really feel like a bitch if I did that. We made a bet and I'm going to keep it." Maka takes a breath before she smiles at him. "I"m fine Crona..I promise you."

"If y-you can't handle it..yell for me and I-I'll get you out of there." Crona looks at her seriously..his grip tightening on her hand.

"It's only ten fucking minutes." Ragnarok grumbles as he glares at the door knob he's holding but he seems a little bit uncertain. "You'll be fine."

"Right." She keeps that forced smile on as she hesitantly lets go of Crona's hand and walks into the room. She takes deep breaths to keep herself in tack..the lights haven't even turned off but just the thought is enough to make her want to scream. Also she found out the light switch is on the outside of this room..so she's at the mercy of Ragnarok and Crona if she were to flip out.

"See ya in ten minutes." Ragnarok sneers but Maka doesn't look at him. "..You'll be fine." His voice gets a bit softer before he closes the door.

Maka looks around this empty room that's full of light..she's alone..so she'll be alone in the dark...she can do this..she can face her fears-

That's when the lights turn off..putting her in complete darkness. She can't see. She can't fucking see. Maka wants to scream..but she bites her lip stopping herself..it hasn't even been a second and she's about to break down..how pathetic. No, she doesn't want to be pathetic..she can do this..ten minutes? That's no big deal..she can do this..

Maka takes deep breaths..breathing in then out, in then out, trying to keep her heart rate down as she stares in this blackness..in this darkness..in this nothingness. Her ears are alert..waiting for any sound that might break the silence..her eyes searching the darkness frantically..a fear picking up inside her. What if something is in here with her? She can't see it..she can't fight it..she's going ot die she's going to-

"Stop it.." Maka whispers harshly at herself but she's trembling..a sweat forming on her brow and she has to bite her lip harder to stop her scream. She doesn't stop though. She's so scared..Maka feels tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she grips her hair..it feels hard to breathe now..the darkness is closing around her..it wants her, it-

"Why are you so afraid of the dark?" A child's voice penetrates the nothingness. She sounds curious.

Maka's breath hisses but she doesn't look up..she doesn't look in the darkness, afraid of what she's going to see.

"..I don't know why I'm so afriad.." Maka hugs herself..her shoulders trembling. "I don't like not being able to see..I'm afraid of being helpless..I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck here forever..I'm just afraid..the dark is scary."

"But the only ones here are you and me..so why are you so afraid?"

"I don't know.."

"I understand being afraid of the dark though. I use to sleep with my mother and father..I didn't like to be alone in the dakrness.." The girl's voice becomes a little softer. "..I thought grown ups weren't afraid of anything.."

"Everyone has fears." Maka takes deep breaths. "No matter how old you get..you never grow out of that. The fears only change."

"..Now that I think about it..my parents did fear..when we took my brother to the doctor they were afraid..I just couldn't see it then like I can now..now that I have all the time in the world to think about the little time I had." The little girl's voice is closer. "..We all got consumed by our fears."

"P-Please.." Maka's crying now..this feeling in her chest is ripping her apart..that voice..it fills her with pain..it feels her with guilt..

It hurts so much.

"Please what?" Maka sees little shoes float right by her head..and she knows this little girl is visible now.

"Please go away.." Maka puts a hand to her heart..she can't look at her.

"..And go where?" The spirit sighs. "I don't know where else to go..your the only one I could find..I couldn't fine my brother..or my parents..I don't know witch way to go." she seems to get angry now. "I'm not going anywhere! How dare you tell me to leave when you took everything from me!..Look at me.."

Maka doesn't look.

"Look at me please.."

Maka looks over slowly..her eyes faling on the little girl that is floating a few feet above her..the girl's dull eyes looking down at her with a sadness as she grips the bottom of her white dress and looks down at it.

"This is the dress my mother bought be for my 7th birthday..they took me to that carnival to have fun..we were going to see my brother afterwards and have a party for him but..now I can't. He's going to be alone for his birthday..he's going to be alone!" The girl's being trembles at this.

Maka feels like..just dying. The pain in her chest is too much..the guilt is eating her alive. She sees the pain in the little girl's eyes..Maka sees how her cute birthday dress was ruined with her blood..and it's all her fault. She killed this girl..she killed her whole family.

"I'm sorry.." Maka hugs herself tighter..sinking to her knees..her head bowed because she can't look at this little girl anymore. "..I'm so sorry.." She's trembling so bad..because it hurts so much..she can't get all thoses faces of death out of her mind..can't get all the red out of her head.

"_Sorry doesn't count unless you mean it."_ That voice inside her head crackles..she's getting louder and louder..Maka's own voice seems so small now.

"Sorry doesn't do anything for me." The little girl sounds closer. "It doesn't do anything for _them_ either.."

For some reason this gets her to whip her head up..she sees shadows surrounding her..in the darkness she can't see what they are but then-

The light turns on.

Maka screams as she takes in these people..their dull, lifeless eyes staring at her, blood falling out of their mouths..a line on their stomach's where they had been cut in half..one's missing a eye..other's missing ears..they're all scarped up..blood everywhere. They reach their cut up hands for her..

They want her..they want her for what she did to them.

Maka continues to scream as she grips her hair and closes her eyes..to scared to do anything.

The door slings open.

"M-Maka! M-Maka what's wrong?" She hears Crona's voice..and she waits for him to scream at the sight of these hideous things..

But he doesn't.

She feels his arms around her..and he shakes her. Her eyes shoot open..only to see Crona looking at her with a deep frown on his face..there's nobody else surrounding them..Maka lets tears of relief fall down her face as she grabs a hold of Crona and hugs him tightly.

"Was it really that fucking bad?" Ragnarok walks into the room..he looks at the lights being on and raises an eye brow. "..You didn't scream till the light was on?"

"It shocked me!" Maka quickly wipes her tears away..not wanting to cry anymore..not wanting to be so pathetic. She pulls away and gives these two boys a smile. "I did pretty good though huh?"

"You d-did.." Crona studies her with that frown.

"Did better then I thought." Ragnarok crosses his arms but he's studying her too..

She doesn't like their gazes..even if it's because they are concerned for her. She doesn't want them to see this..to see the pain she's in right now..she doesn't even want to see this pain..to feel it so deep in her chest..

The feeling of guilt.

"I think I want to take a shower." Maka lets go of Crona and gets up by herself, Crona getting up with her..his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll be honest..I sweated up a storm in here." Maka waves herself to add to her point.

"O-Okay Maka.." Crona holds her hand as she walks past Ragnarok..the raven haired boy looking at her intently...trying to see through her..but Maka will fake her smile..she'll fake everything if she has to.

She takes a deep breath..trying to keep her facial expression from showing how she's feeling. She feels like shit. That little girl..Maka doesn't know if she's really a spirit..or just a part of her madness..but she is the embodiment of her guilt. It's like her guilt took a form..and it took the form of that girl. It's torture hearing her voice..it's even more hurtful seeing her..

Maka wants to forget but she knows she can't.

This girl..and this guilt will haunt her for the rest of her life..

Good thing there's probably not much of it left.

"I'll be out in about 20 mintues." Maka looks over at the two boys and smiles when they got to the bathroom across from their room.

"..O-Okay.." Crona still looks at her with that slight frown..he's studying her still..trying to see past the barrier she placed on herself.

Ragnarok is just staring at her..his arms crossed..and for some reason Maka feels like he's doing the same thing.

Maka turns her back to them and walks into the bathroom..shutting the door behind her. She lets out a sigh as her eyes take in this huge bathroom..she means really this thing is as big as her old room! It has the red carpet on the flooring of course even though Maka thinks it's stupid to have carpet in the bathroom..but hell, who ever made this house was apparently rich. So whatever floats their boat. The bath room walls are a cream color..the walls designed with some gold lines here and there. The tub in here is massive..like one of those jet pool tubs..fucking awesome right? It has red curtains covering it. In front of the tub is the sink..it's made of marble and the faucet is made of gold..just like the faucet in the tub. There's angel paintings in here and a large mirror behind the sink with a gold frame. This bathroom is beautiful..and right now this is her sanctuary.

She walks slowly down the red carpet, stopping right by the tub. She takes a deep breath before she snaps her fingers..a tank top, shorts, and a new pair of under garments appears next to the sink. She didn't feel like going back in the room to get clothes to sleep in..not when she's a witch and she doesn't have to. With most of the day just sleeping she has gotten some of her power back. She doesn't want to push it though so she takes her dress off physically..Maka shivering as the cold air hits her bare body giving her goose bumps. She walks over so she's standing in front of the mirror..she's still in her bra and panties. Her eyes are large and slightly puffy from crying..bags are under them and her hair is just a mess. She looks pathetic. Maka smooths her hair down on her face..a frown coming to her lips.

"Don't like what you see? " A voice coos behind her and her heart almost stops. Maka looks up..seeing his yellow eyes glim at her..a smirk on his face. She whips around to see none other then Kid standing before her..he stands tall..that smirk never leaving his face. " I don't like what I see either Maka..I don't like to see what you have become."

Maka's trembling..she wants to scream..to call for help but any cry gets caught in her throat. Kid takes a step closer and she takes a step back..her back touching the sinks counter..

"What happened to you Maka? You use to be my love..but look at you now. Your tainted with sin. Taninted with madness." Kid keeps getting closer..his smirk never falling. "The Maka I know was clean..your dirty."

Maka's eyes skit away from him to look at the bathroom door..her way out if she can just make it out of here..but her legs won't move. Kid sees what her eyes are looking at..and before she knows it she's up on the counter, being held against the mirror with the boy between her legs, glaring at her darkly.

"When you were clean all I wanted was your love..I just wanted to hold your hand..and I would have been content with forever just holding your hand..so to not taint such a perfect being." His words are spoke against her lips..one hand holding her arms above her head while the other rests on the counter..by her thigh. "But since your already dirty..why don't I dirty you up some more?"

"I-" Her words are cut off by his lips..he kises her roughly, his free hand grabbing her thigh. Maka trembles in fear but she kicks him, getting the boy away from her enough to break the kiss.

"You never did let me kiss you..but now you don't have a choice. I hate you so much witch, you took every thing from me..now i'll take from you what I want." Kid growls, that hate burning his eyes as he clashes his lips against hers again, his teeth clanking against hers at the force and she whimpers in pain.

This is wrong..this is so wrong.

Kid's tongue licks her teeth..trying to get access to her mouth but like hell if she is going to let him in. The boy grips her thigh roughly causing her to yelp, the boy doesn't waste any time and shoves his tongue down her throat, exploring her mouth..leaving no part of it clean from him.

This isn't the Kid she knows..Kid wouldn't do this..but then again she's changed so maybe he has too...He doesn't scare her any less..if anything he scares her more.

"Your disgusting." Kid pants as he breaks the kiss and goes down to kiss her neck..he bites her harshly, causing her to whimper. "Your ugly." He kisses back up her neck to her lips..his eyes lock onto hers. "Your nothing but a sin."

Maka feels a deep anger in her..and she glares at Kid..despite her fear. He's practically molesting her on this counter and she's the sin? He calls her all these things while he kisses her? She doesn't like it. She doesnt' like him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Maka growls as she kicks him hard in the stomach..it's a good enough kick that it gets him completely off of her..he even lets go of her hands. Maka quickly gets off the counter and runs towards the door..but when her hand gets on the door knob..and she turns it..

It doesn't open. It's locked.

Maka frantically tries to open the door..but it won't budge.

"Oh Maka.." She hears Kid 'tsk' behind her so she turns around and places her back against the door. Kid's face is blank, his yellow eyes piercing through her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Fuck you." Maka spats but she's trembling again..the fear she feels evident in her expression.

"Tell me why your upset with your reflection.." Kid walks over to the mirror and looks into it. Maka doesn't respond so he goes on. "Is it because you see what you are finally? That you see how evil you are? That you see the face of the person that killed all those people?-"

"Stop." Maka growls but..her voice cracks.

"After what you done to me Maka..I've learned to hate my reflection as well..not for what I did but for what I didn't do. I hate my reflection because it's me. You hate your reflection because it's you. We both are plagued by guilt..but I know how to free myself of it.." Kid punches the mirror..it shattering, cutting up his knuckles but he doesn't seem effected. He puts up a large piece of broken glass and grips it..his hand bleeding slightly as it cuts into him...he examines it a moment before he turns his cold, crazed eyes on her. " If I kill you..i'll be set free."

Maka's frozen to the spot..those crazed eyes keeping her still..she's like a bunny looking into the eyes of a wolf..but she's to afraid to do anything. Her teeth are chattering..and her body is shaking as this boy takes slow steps towards her..his blood dripping slightly, blending in with the red carpet.

"You should be ready to die really..just look at what you did..all those people..all those families you destroyed. They didn't do anything to you..but you ripped them a part. You killed them all, thousands of people you killed." Kid's words are low as he gets closer. "And what about that little girl?"

"S-Stop.." Maka pleads..tears falling down her face. "Don't..Don't talk about it.."

"What's wrong? Feeling guilty? My..you poor witch." Kid smirks..Maka noticing a purple flower on his suit..half his face darker then the other. " It hurts doesn't it? Guilt? It rips a person apart..makes that person regret..it ruins lives..guilt does did you know? It's ruining mine..but I'm ending that now." He keeps walking closer..that piece of glass held out in front of him. "Your guilt will damn you..you'll never be able to forget about what you did at the carnival..you'll never forget the look on those people's face as they screamed their last breath..you'll never forget those dull eyes of the little girl as she laid in her own blood-"

"Stop it! Stop it! _Fucking stop it!"_ Maka screams at him..something stirring in her..her chest puffing up. Her eyes are shaking like crazy..a hate in her heart. "I didn't mean to do that shit alright? I didn't mean to kill them all! I only wanted to get rid of the witch hunters! I only wanted to get rid of the ones that wanted to hurt me!"

"Oh please. You enjoyed killing all those people Maka..why do you deny it? You liked seeing all their blood, you liked that you destroyed the whole town." He coos.

"No..No I didn't!" Maka's teeth stop chattering..her fear turning into anger.. "I didn't fucking like that! I didn't-"

"But you did. Your a disgusting creature Maka. You didn't just liked it..you loved it. You want more of it don't you? Do you miss the sounds of their screams? Do you miss the thick liquid that coated the concrete? You want more don't you? You want more you sick bitch don't you?-"

"Fuck you!" Maka screams..something snaping in side her. Fear no longer holds her down..no, she runs towards Kid..and with all her strength she tackles him. The boy falls back on the floor..Maka right on top of him..pinning him down. Her eyes are nothing but hate..her breathing uneven. "You don't know anything about me you fucker..Your the fucking sick one. Your fucking disgusting. I hate you..I fucking hate you!" Maka rips the glass from his hand..holding it threateningly..her eyes dark.

Kid smiles sweetly at her. "I love you Maka."

"Go to hell!" Maka growls as she brings the glass down and cuts him on his shoulder..it's a deep cut..the blood flows out but he continues to smile at her. "Go to hell where you belong! I'm going to fucking kill you!" She grabs his wrist and pulls it close to her..for some reason the boy isn't fighting her back. "Let's see how you like getting your fucking wrist cut up..lets see how you like the pain you cause!" She grips the piece of glass tightly before she slices it over his wrist..blood oozes out but she doesn't stop there. She goes back over the cut..over..and over and over again..She goes so deep that she gets to the bone..her being able to see it. By this point she's covered in his blood..and so is the boy. Kid's smile has turned into a twisted grin..he's taunting her..mocking her.

"Is that all?" He yawns as if bored.

"Oh fuck no." Maka smirks as she takes the glass and starts making cuts up his arm..ripping up his suit..she keeps making these cuts..moving down to his stomach. She makes a deep cut here..her hand a blur to her..carving something out into this boy..but he just takes it. He doesn't fight her. He just lays there with that twisted grin. After she's done with his stomach she goes to his other wrist..she cuts deeply..then peels back the skin so more of the wirst bone is showing..

He's losing so much blood..and he should be in so much pain..but he hasn't even flinched.

"Your so fucking disgusting.." Maka hacks away at his thigh. "I hate everything about you..I hate you so fuckign much.." She moves over to his other thigh..making sure to cut deep in his inner thigh..wanting him to feel the pain. "Why don't you just fucking die? Just fucking _die_ already!"

"I'll die when you die my dear.." Kid smirks at her.."Which will be soon.."

Maka hears the door open and she pauses mid-hack to look over at it.

"Y-You ok Maka? Y-You been in here for a hour and I-" Crona walks in speaking before his eyes take the two in, his face dropping to complete and utter horror. "_Maka!_ What did you do?!"

"What do you mean? I saved myself he was.." Maka looks down at Kid..only to see that he's not there anymore...but there's blood everywhere..on the tub..on the sink's counter..there's pieces of bloody broken glass around her feet. There's his blood..but where is-

Maka looks down at herself..her mind falling apart..Her wrist has been sliced up so bad she can see the bone..her thighs and arms have cuts everywhere..and her stomach is one mass of a bloody mess. This stings..it stings so bad..but it's a dull kind of sting..everything hurts on her..

All those things she said about Kid..she was really sayng about herself. She sliced herself up..her blood is all over the place.

She hates herself.

"Isn't it b-beautiful Crona?.." Maka holds out a bloody wrist..a odd smile on her lips as she looks at the boy who's staring at her with wide eyes..he's in shock. She knows he is. " Justice is always beautiful isn't it? My mother always did say.." Maka's voice gets weaker..she's losing so much blood as she takes a step towards him. "..I looked best in red." That's it. That's the last she can say before she falls down..her legs giving in on her.

Skinny arms wrap around her quickly..laying her down on the floor gently. Maka's eyes look up at Crona..the boy has tears falling down his face as he looks over all the wounds she has..all the self inflicted wounds. He holds her close to him before he looks away from her.

"_Ragnarok!"_ Crona screams desperately, trying to cover up some of the cuts to stop the blood flow..but there's too many of them.

"What did she fall in-" Ragnarok appears in front of the two..a irritated look on his face but when his eyes fall on Maka..His face completely drops..a gasp coming fron those lips.

"Get Medusa! I don't care where she is! Get someone! Maka needs help! She's hurt!" Crona trembles against her, his voice is so shaky.

Ragnarok is gone right there.

"O-Oh my g-god Maka..y-you hurt yourself really b-bad.." Crona's tears fall down onto her face..but Maka doesn't even blink. Her mind is broken..her blood leaking out of her body. Crona sobs when he looks down at her wrist...when he sees the bone peeking out of how deep she cut. "..W-Why..w-why did you do it?"

Maka only looks at him..

Because she hates herself. Because she's insane.

His tears only fall down faster..her blood getting all over his shirt and hands but he doesn't seem to care about that. He's cradling her against him like a baby..holding her with so much emotion...his shoulders shaking in his sobbing.

Why...why is he crying? Why isn't he happy?..She deserves this pain..she deserves to be cut up..dying on this bathroom floor..why is he crying for her? When she has done so much wrong to him too?

Her eyes slowly start to close..she doesn't want to see this boy's tears..they hurt her and she's hurting enough right now.

"M-Maka you have to stay with me!" Crona shakes her desperately, getting her to open her eyes again..he's looking at her with fear..his eyes shaking. "Y-You can't leave me! Y-You promised Maka! You promised!"

..What did she promise again?..her brain hurts so much..the pain in her stomach is unbearable..she just wants to sleep..she just wants to leave this place..

That's when Medusa and Ragnarok appear in front of them.

"_My child!"_ Medusa gasps as she rushes over towards her..getting blood on her bare feet but she doesn't seem to care either. Her yellow eyes are wide..a panic in them as she takes in the damage Maka has done to herself..Even in Maka's state she can't help but to notice..how aweful Medusa looks. Her face is a lot paler then normal..there's dirt on her face and her hair is messed up..her clothes are a little ripped too. Medusa looks exhausted. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! I-I came in to check on her..and I saw her like this.." Crona sobs out, trying ot control himself.

Ragnarok stands off to the side..his eyes wide..and his face fallen in shock as he takes in the girl..he's speechless..he can't move.

Medusa studies Maka for a moment before her eyes fall on her stomach. Medusa's eyes flash as she grabs a towel and gently wipes the blood away..seeing the cuts on her stomach. "Shit.." Medusa's voice is low as her eyes take in the three vertical eyes curved into her stomach. "That bastard."

"W-What?" Crona looks at this mother but she doesn't respond...she's not healing Maka..and she's running out of time. "..P-Plesae lady M-Medusa.." He looks at her with pleading eyes. "S-Save her..p-please."

"I'm almost out of power..I can't heal her all the way.." Medusa takes a deep breath before she puts her finger to Maka's forehead..Maka feels Medusa's power go through her and she watches as her wirst closes up enough so the bone isn't showing..the shallow cuts disappear on her body but the deeper cuts are still there..just closed more. " Keep her alive..I'll be back with Stein" Medusa pulls her hand away and pants..she's really out of power but she disappears.

Ragnarok is left staring at Maka..staring at her cuts and all the blood on her and Crona..left staring at Crona's tears and her blank face.

"Y-Your going to be ok Maka.." Crona sooths gently..but his tears keep falling as he plays with her hair..her blood getting on it from his hands. "Everything is g-going to be fine.."

That's a lie and she knows it.

Maka doens't respond..she just stares forward blankly..not looking him in the eyes.

Ragnarok hates the feeling in his chest..he hates it so much..

He's helpless..he can't do anything for her.

Medusa reappears with Stein by her side..the man looking at the blood before looking at Maka..something flashing through those eyes of his..a smirk twitching his lips.

"Stein you must hurry. She's lost a lot of blood." Medusa watches as Stein walks over to Crona and Maka..kneeling down next to her with his bag of tools. He digs into his bag before pulling out a needle with some thread.

"This may hurt." Stein states bluntly as he takes one of her wrists and sticks the needle in, not bothering to warn her, he just goes about sowing her wrist..pulling the skin back.

Maka doesn't even flinch..she doesn't blink..

Why are they keeping her alive?..she's disgusting don't they know?

Stein works around her body..sowing the deep cuts that Medusa couldn't heal..his lips are in a smirk..his glasses glared but you can tell he's enjoying himself. Crona is holding her tightly, whispering reassuring words into her ear..his tears soaking her hair. Ragnarok's eyes are shaking..his being flickering. Medusa is holding her arm like it's hurt..watching this with blank eyes.

"Done with the stitching..now let me just bandage you up.." Stein takes out a bandage wrap and starts at her stomach, wraping it around her waist..his fingers touching her soft skin as much as possible. "I must say Maka..You look good with stiches.." Stein hums as he takes in her wrist before he wraps them up.

Crona gives him a dark glare, along with Ragnarok but Medusa's expression hasn't changed.

"She should be ok now..I'll have to change her bandages tomorrow-"

"T-That won't be necessary." Croan butts in..giving Stein a odd look. "I-I'll take care of her."

Stein gives him a long look..his glares glared so he cant' see his eyes..but he can see his lips..he's smirking.

"As you wish.." He gets up and walks over to Medusa..she falls into his arms and he holds her up..she looks completely wiped out.

"..Alright what the fuck happened? Maka doesn't come off to me as the emo type.." Ragnarok finally speaks..his words not caught in his throat as he looks at the girl who is just staring blankly at nothing.

"Justin.." Medusa sighs getting Ragnarok to tense up so badly.

"..Justin?" Ragnaork grips his heart.. " How the hell did Justin do this?"

"It was a direct insanity attack..it was strong too..He was able to make Maka crazy enough to harm herself..most likely Justin wanted to get her to kill herself..and he might have succeeded if Crona didn't come to check on her." Medusa gives Ragnarok a dark look..

The raven haired boy feels like he just got shot..through his chest..He's in pain..because he failed. He wasn't able to kill Justin and because of that..Maka got hurt..she almost fucking died..

The guilt he feels is unbearable..

"Justin.." Crona grinds his teeth as he holds Maka closer..a fire burning in those eyes of his.

_"So he thinks he can try to kill you? He thinks he can take you a way from me? I don't think so! I'm the one that's going to kill you! I'll rip him to pieces!"_ His voice screeches in her head..but Maka doesn't even move.

"She's broken.." Medusa states sadly looking at the girl.

"Maka.." Ragnarok feels that pain..and he takes a step closer..wanting to touch her..wanting to make this all better..wanting to fix this shit.

Medusa puts her hand out in front of him..and he glares at her and opens his mouth-

"Your not the one." She says coldly before she looks over at Crona.

Ragnarok is about to protest but..when his eyes fall on the two..he stops.

"M-Maka please talk to me..p-please say something..M-Maka.." Crona pleads with her..but she doesn't respond. "P-Please..I need you Maka.." He grabs her face gently and turns it so she has to look into those watery eyes. "I love you Maka..please..say s-something..l-let me know your ok..I-I won't let this happen again..I p-promise you Maka he w-will pay..p-please..you don't even have to talk if you don't want to just..j-just show me your s-smile please?"

Maka stares up at this boy..his tears falling like rain water down on her..they hit her cheek and run down it like she herself is crying. She stares into those eyes..those pleading orbs..something snaps back into place inside her and she blinks..he asked for a smile didn't he?..she can do that..She can do that for him.

She gives him a soft smile..but it seems this causes him to cry more..his eyes lighting up.

Ragnarok watches with wide eyes..as those blank eyes of hers turn back to normal..that smile gracing her lips as she looks up at Crona..He sees the deep love Crona has for her in his crying eyes..and the way he holds her..Crona was able to bring her back..

He only drug her down.

Despite the smile she gives Crona..her eyes droop..before they shut, her head lolling over to the side to lay against his chest..her body going limp against his.

"M-Maka!" Crona shakes her..his eyes lose that light as he shakes her..but this time she doesn't wake up.

"She's only sleeping." Medusa cuts off the boy's painic..her voice is weak. "She isn't dying. Let her rest. She needs to regain herself."

Crona only sniffles in response..holding the limp girl against his body..her blood still all over his shirt and hands but he doesn't care. "He'll pay..oh he'll pay.." He mumbles under his breath as he reaches over for the towel Medusa used to wipe the blood on her stomach..he takes the clean side and gently wipes her face where some blood had gotten on it..his breathing is uneven..and his tears keep falling on the unconscious girl's face. "I-I'm sorry Maka..I-I'm so sorry..I-I won't let this happen again..h-he won't touch you..o-oh Maka.." He whimpers..his shoulders shaking in spasms.

"It's stirring.." Medusa watches Crona with those eyes that see all..that know all.

Ragnarok watches the two..that pain in his chest growing at how pale her face looks..at the boy's tears and for once in a long, long time.

He feels like fucking crying.

"Come..We have things to talk about Ragnarok.." Stein picks Medusa up bridal styal and carrys her out the bathroom.

Ragnarok looks back Crona..who is still cleaning up Maka with the towel..mumbling things to her and himself..his blue eyes shaking..unstable.

He grips his chest not able to look at her bandages..not able to see how he failed her.

He leaves unnoticed...leaving a broken girl with a breaking boy.

Crona hiccups as he puts down the towel..tracing his shaky finger tips over her pale cheek..Maka's limp body leaning into him. "W-Why you?..Why is e-everything out to get you..j-just why?" He trembles against her..his head bowed.

"_This is all your fault."_ A voice coos in front of him and when Crona whips his head up..He looks at another version of himself..smirking madly down at Maka's limp body. "_You took to long with checking on her..if you came sooner you could have stopped this, but you didn't. Her blood is on your hands."_

Crona's tears only fall more..because it's true. He failed her. If he had came sooner..Maka wouldn't be limp in his arms. He could have stopped it..but he was to late. He said he would protect her..but so far he hasn't done that. All he's done is put her in danger.

"_It was fucking hot seeing her all cut up wasn't it?..She did it her self too.."_ He moans. _"But she did it because of the madness of another and we can't have that can we? We are the only ones that can drive her insane...Just imagine cutting her yourself?..I bet she would scream..ohh I bet she would cry.."_

"S-Stop it!" Crona screams at this other boy..he grips Maka protectively to himself. " Y-Your not touching her!"

_"..But look at her neck..look at how she betrays you..come now..you know you want to hurt her.."_ This boy purrs as he walks closer. "_Look at her neck..feed me your anger..feed me your hurt and I will get our vengeance."_

"There's nothing o-on her neck.." Crona doesn't look at it..instead he looks down at her beautiful face..stroking it lovingly.

_"So your going to lie to yourself to protect her from me? You can't lie to me. I know. I see what's on her neck..but your going to deny it."_

"There's nothing to d-deny because there's nothing on her neck." He speaks firmly. "A-And that doesn't matter now..Maka is h-hurt.." Crona holds Maka carefully in his arms as he gets up with her..his bangs covering his eyes so he doesn't have to look at this other boy. "She's all that matters..a-and I failed her."

_"Oh boo hoo. Look at me, I'm so pitiful I cry over a girl that bangs a ghost even though It hurts me. Come on..stop lying to yourself. You like her blood staining you..you just don't like that it wasn't by your own hand-"_

"I-I hate you." Crona snarls out..his body shaking so much..his eyes unstable.

"_Huh.."_ The boy hums behind him._ "You know.."_ He gets a crazed grin on his face. "_If you can't love yourself how in the hell you going to love somebody else?"_ The boy does a dance, clapping his hands above his head..getting down into it. _"Can I get a amen?!"_

Crona grips Maka closer to him as he walks out of the bathroom quickly..the other boy laughing madly after him.

_"You can't escape me..and neither can she..it's only a matter of time..she has the same fate as the twin from that video..and you know it. I know it. The world knows it!"_ He crackles.

Crona doesn't listen..he focuses on the beating of Maka's heart..focusing on the girl that he loves..

He will fight anyone and anything for her..

Even himself.

* * *

"Would you like to enlighten me on why this even happened in the first place?" Medusa glares at the raven haired boy..her piercing yellow eyes piercing his being. The boy won't look at her..his fist is gripped..his teeth grit. "I sent you to take care of Justin yesterday! But obviously you failed in the mission I gave you!"

"You didn't fucking tell me about another man being there." Ragnarok snaps..his chest puffing up. "I took control of some body and came into Justin's cotage thing to fucking kill him..he was alseep but this other guy wasn't. We got in a fucking tussle and he was stronger then I thought. We ended up waking up Justin..He fucking knows my weakness." Ragnarok takes deep breaths.

"Justin knows all your weakness. He knows too much because of Asura. The fact he was able to cause Maka to do this to herself is a red flag. The boy is becoming too powerful. There's no doubt in my mind that this insanity attack isn't the last..he will continue at it until she is dead. He must be put to a stop and he must be put to a stop now." Medusa takes a breath..still looking exhausted. "Tomorrow the boy dies."

"Right." Ragnarok grips his fist..thinking about that fucking boy..the fucking reason Maka got hurt..he hates him..a fire burns his being..along with that guilt..because he had failed..and Maka paid for it.

"By the way Ragnarok..do you know where Maka got that burse on her neck? It's awfully deep.." Medusa coos, causing him to tense.

"No I don't. She probably did it to her fucking self." He snaps trying to cover up how much he tensed..

Because that bruise is not bruise..it's a hicky that he left on her from last night..he didn't mean to but he did. Crona saw it..and so did Medusa.

"I see.." She smirks at him and it pisses him off.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?" Ragnarok takes in her ripped clothes and the tired look in her eyes.

"Ran into some trouble you could say..the other witches aren't happy with me right now..I'm much into every one's business."

"..Also why the hell didn't you call on Eruka to heal Maka? Instead of this freak stitching her up." Ragnarok sends Stein a glare..but the man doens't say anyting..

Because Stein can't see him. He's in his own little world.

"Eruka and Free are not here..I sent them to complete a task for me..I was not expecting such a tragedy to happen to my child." Medusa yawns. "We will speak more in the morning..I have to get my rest..Stein."

Stein grips her tighter before he walks with her into another room..leaving Ragnarok alone with his thoughts.

Everything is fucked up. What the hell is Medusa doing? What the hell are Eruka and Free doing ?

Ragnarok wants to think about this..but soon his mind goes back to Maka..and he feels that large pain in his chest..

It's all his fucking fault. Of course it is. Justin..you fucking ass hole..

Ragnarok growls as he punches the wall..a hole being left in it but he doesn't care..his chest is puffing up..his face a scowl. How the hell is he suppose to feel?..last night he was fucking pissed off that he failed..that Justin fucking through those crosses on him..and he had to retreat like a fucking bitch. Oh yes, he was fucking pisssed..but now..now that he knows Maka got hurt becuase of him..Ragnarok punches the wall again in his anger. If he fucking knew this shit was going to happen..fuck, he would have made sure he took Justin out..but he didn't take him out..and that's why her blood is all over the bathroom floor.

That blood is on his hands.

Ragnarok keeps punching the wall..it doesn't hurt..but his chest does..

He should have know something was really wrong with Maka..she had been acting fucking weird all day..screaming randomly..the way she would shake..the weird smiles she would give him..he should have known she wasn't alright..but he could have never guessed that she would hurt herself..those deep cuts..her smooth skin massacred...and by her own hand. No, he didn't see that coming. Who would? Ragnarok just thought she was feeling a little guilty..

But then again he feels guilt now..and it's making him want to do crazy things.

Fuck..fuck..fuck..

He has to see her..he has to talk to her..just something..anything to take this pain away.

Ragnarok disappears..only to reappear in their room..seeing Crona tuck in Maka..the girl's eyes are closed..her face so pale. He takes in her soft expression before looking at Crona who is staring down at her.

".Is she alright?" He takes a step closer.

"I-I think f-for now she is.." Crona's voice is quiet as he lightly touches her cheek.

"..We're killing Justin tomorrow."

Crona nods at that..a odd look in his blue eyes.

"Yes, he's lived far to long..he'll pay for what he's done." Crona's voice is odd as he climbs into bed with Maka..being careful not to touch her bandages, he wraps his arms around her..resting his head on top of hers.

Ragnarok watches Maka's chest rise and fall slightly..he's drawn in by it..drawn in by her life. He stops right by her side..looking down at her with those piercing eyes..She looks so peaceful..like she didn't just cut herself..like she wasn't just bleeding on the bathroom floor. His whole being aches. He reaches out to touch her..just to touch her cheek-

"Careful now." Crona gives him a dark looking causing him to pause and send him a glare. "You don't want to make me angry again do you?"

"Fuck off Crona-"

"Can you tell me what this is?" Crona strokes the blue bruise on Maka's neck..his head tilting at the other boy.

Ragnarok tenses but he tries to cover it up with his glare.

"What does it fucking look like?" He snaps.

"I would be careful Ragnarok. You might be dead but let me tell you.." He leans in closer..his voice dark. "There's things a lot worse then death boy."

"I think it's pretty fucked up of you to be worried about what's on her neck when she's fucking cut up right now.' Ragnarok tries to keep himself from punching Crona right in the fucking face..the only reason he's holding back is because Crona's holding Maka. "You should be worried about her, not about what we fucking did."

"Oh I am worried about her..but now she's ok, she's asleep..so now I can only help to wonder how she got this bruise..but I already know how. Because I'm always watching. You were a bit rough weren't you? But obviously you like causing her pain..these cuts are _your_ fault after all." His eyes narrow at that.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Ragnarok snaps..there's no way Crona could know..he didn't tell him he was leaving to kill Justin..he just went.

"I don't know..why don't you _pray_ about it." He sneers.

Ragnarok's face gets hot with anger...and he really just wants to knock the shit out of him..but his chest hurts..it hurts with that guilt when he looks down at Maka.

He opens his mouth to tell him to fuck off..to tell him about himself but..

Maka whimpers.

Crona's eyes flash..they lose that dark look as he looks back down at Maka, holding her close to himself he plays with her hair..trying to sooth her.

Ragnarok tenses and watches as the girl whimpers in pain..her face a grimace..

"It hurts.." She mumbles in her sleep..

That's all it takes.

Ragnarok disappears...reappearing outside of the mansion..the full moon shinning down on him. His mind is cracking. He's fucking losing it. Ragnarok roars out in anger..in hate..his eyes that black as he howls at the moon like an animal..

He's never been so overwhelmed with so many differnt feelings at once..

Anger..hate..guilt..anxiety..

The list goes on with what he's feeling.

Ragnarok continues to make growls as he starts ripping apart anything he can find..throwing things and howling in his anger..in his pain.

He fucking can't deal with this. His being is actually getting faded..He can't get those cuts on her body out of his head..she actually_ peeled_ back the skin in her wrist..he can't get her whimpers out of his head..he can't stop remembering how she trembied..how she screamed today..

It's his fucking fault. He should have known.

Maka being hurt..effects him enough as it is..but it's ten fucking times worse when it's his fault..

Fucking Justin..he will rip him apart. He will kill him in the most painful way for causing him to feel this guilt..for what he's done to Maka..

She means so much more to him now..Maka has seen his fear..seen him at his fucking worse..but she didn't look at him differently..no matter how pissed he seemed..she didn't look at him with pity..or amusement. She didn't laugh at him. She saw something that he didn't even want to remember..

But she saw it and made him feel better about it.

Love never starts off at it's highest power..love has to grow..and his love for her has grown. He can't let her go..He has a fucking attachment to her and he knows it. She makes him like this..

And the fact she's hurt because of him is killing him.

Ragnarok doesn't stop his rampage till he's out of breath..his being faded..he pushed himself too hard..but he doesn't care. He takes a deep breath..then lets it out.

Maka..

He disappears..reappearing back in the room.

Crona and Maka are asleep..Crona holding her close..his head nuzzling hers. Maka's face is back to a grimace..she seems to be moving in her sleep..something bothing her.

Ragnarok makes long strides over to her..till he's right by her side..a dark shadow in the night.

"P-Please..I don't want to be here.." She whimpers..clutching Crona in her sleep.

She's having a nightmare..

Ragnarok leans in..resting his forehead against hers. He failed her here..but he won't fail her again. He won't let her suffer.

"..I'm sorry.." The words come from him a whisper..he's never said sorry..why should he? If he did something it was for a fucking reason but..he had to say sorry to her..yet he couldn't do it with her awake..he had to do it with her asleep. The words 'i'm sorry' would never leave his lips if she was looking at him..with those eyes. He's to prideful and he knows it. He is sorry though..he feels it. This guilt..he's never been sorry about anything. Not when it comes to his own actions but..she makes him feel sorry.

She makes him feel a lot of things.

Ragnarok kisses her forehead..

Before he goes inside her..

He won't let her suffer. He'll stop anything that hurts her.

Even her in her dreams.

He failed as her guardian today..

But he won't fail again.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever..i think it was the longest one? I don't know lol. I write to much..but now that i'm just focusing on this story I have more time. Now after that long ass chapter..i still have some things to say.**

**Remember how I told you this fanfic was going to a end?..well I was thinking about all the things I have to do..so this story will come to a actual complete conclusion..and well, I actually have a ways to go..um that's not a problem is it? I know this story is long as it is so..**

**I did the video thing with 'salad fingers' for my little sister. She wanted them to watch it for some reason..so I did that for her XD if you haven't seen salad fingers you should watch it so you know exactly what those three were watching. Also you guys should really check out 'alice the human sarfice' the video they watched is the one with the girl with pig tails on the front of the video. I really like that video even though it's in Japanese. I got the English lyrics from Rockleetist. When I was watching it..i really thought the twins related to Crona and Maka from my story but maybe i'm just weird XD you guys should really check that video out. I probably wasn't that good at describing it in my story.**

**So please review and let me know what you think:)**

**Till next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

"_Be patient baby." Kami smiles down at the little girl holding her hand..she's moving her legs like she's marching in place, her eyes wide with excitement. "We'll be going in soon."_

_"Soon isn't soon enough!" Little Maka wines as her eyes watch all the activity around her..from the games, to the rides. Every one seems to be moving around and having fun..except for her of course. "Can't we go in the carnival now?"_

_"Not in till your father gets here." Kami chuckles at how her daughter groans. "Don't worry he'll be here soon..and then we can go in and do whatever you want." She ruffles Maka's hair. "My..your getting so big on me..your already 6 years old..where does the time go?"_

_"I wish the time would go now.." Little Maka keeps marching in place, watching as some other kids get on a tea cup ride..they spin around and squeal in laughter..getting Maka jealous of them. " Mommy I am 6 years old and I demand that we go in the carnival now." Maka puts her hands on her hips, a serious look on her face._

_Kami blinks..before a smile forms on her lips._

_"Oh? Is that so?" Kami raises an eye brow as she crouches down so she's level with the little girl. "Well I'm 26 and I say you have to wait missy." She pokes her daughter in the stomach getting her to squeak, a pout coming to Maka's face._

_"No fair.." She huffs as she crosses her arms._

_"It's completely fair." Kami chuckles. "I've been here a lot longer then you have."_

_"Well some day I'm going to be older then you." Maka sticks her tongue out._

_"I'd like to see the day.." Kami smiles a bit oddly at that as she stands back up..looking at the carnival with unreadable eyes. Little Maka frowns seeing her mother like this..and in her young mind she can't help but to feel that she actually made her mother mad by saying she would be older then her..Maka grips the end of her white dress..her excited marching being changed to nervous fidgeting._

_"Mommy?" Maka tugs at the end of Kami's blue shirt, looking up at her with those huge eyes. "Did I make you mad?"_

_"Of course not baby..mommy's just thinking." Kami takes her eyes off the carnival to smile at her daughter..her green eyes lighting back up._

_"About what?" Little Maka tilts her head._

_"..About time." Kami kneels down in front of her daughter..looking her in the eyes. "Time is a precious thing Maka. It's never as long as you think it is..Right now when I tell you we have to wait..you feel that it takes forever but soon Spirit will come and we'll be off..soon this day will be over. A year sounds like a long time..but when you live life it goes by too fast." Kami smiles at her sadly. "It's been 6 years already that I have been blessed with you Maka..but it doesn't feel like it's been six years. Time goes by too fast..and when it's out, it's out."_

_"Time doesn't go fast for me." Little Maka snorts. "A minute feels like a billion years right now."_

_"I hope it stays that way for you baby, you might want time to go fast now..but when you get older you will wish it would just slow down." Kami stands back up as she looks behind Maka..a large smile coming to her lips._

_"Guess who's here!" A younger Spirit comes running up to them from the parking lot, his arms wide open as he nears the two._

_"Papa!" Little Maka cheers as she runs over to him..jumping in the man's arms. Spirit chuckles as he lifts her up and spins her before giving her a tight hug._

_"Oh my baby! 6 years old! Your getting to be such a big girl!" Spirit holds her tightly..lovingly nuzzling her head. "How's daddy suppose to keep up with you?"_

_"You can't." Little Maka giggles at the ridiculous fake offended look the man gives her. "I'm just too fast for you!"_

_"I'll say." He chuckles as he moves her so he's holding her with one of his arms, Maka's small arms around his neck. Spirit's eyes fall on Kami that's watching them with that smile on her face. "Come on moma, get in on this killer hug." Maka tightens her grip on his neck to emphasize his point..Spirit only chuckling._

_Kami walks over and wraps her arms around the man..Spirit's free hand going to rest at the small of her back as he pulls he closer..their eyes lock..blue staring into green..Spirit leans in-_

_"Your not going to do that gross stuff are you?" Little Maka grunts getting the two adults to look at her. "I want to go in the carnival! I've waited for so long!"_

_"It's true." Kami chuckles close to Spirit's face. "She waited a whole 10 mintues for you while you parked the car."_

_"Yeah count them." Maka sticks her hands in Spirit's face, her fingers spread out. "10..all these fingers..that's how long I waited!"_

_"Oh my, then I better not keep you waiting any more." The man grins at the little girl as he lets her down when she started to kick her feet restlessly._

_"Yeah that's right." Maka beams as her eyes lock onto the carnival again..her little heart speeding up as she starts to walk towards it's gates._

_"Hold on there cow girl, wait for us!" Spirit and Kami jog up to her..each taking Maka's small hand in theirs._

_"Well then come on slow pokes!" Maka looks around this place as the three walk in..takes in all the smells of pop corn and hot dogs..takes in all the smiling faces..takes in all the sounds of alarms from winnings at the games, and the sounds of screams from some of the big kid rides. This place..is so amazing and big..everyone looks like they're having run. Maka's heart feels like it's going to explode from happiness._

_"Someone is sassy." Kami teases as she pokes her daughter's stomach._

_"It's because she's getting so old on us." Spirit teases back as the two are dragged by the little Maka deeper into this place._

_"Where to you want to go first baby-"_

_"The circus!" Little Maka cuts her mother off not able to help herself as her eyes stare at the top of the brightly colored tent._

_"Should have known." Kami chuckles. "You love those elephants don't you baby?"_

_"Yes! And the dogs! And the show girls are always so pretty! And they do awesome things!" Maka speaks quickly in her excitement..not able to contain herself._

_"I still remember when we went to the circus two years ago." Spirit smiles at the memory. "Then you were only 4 years old Maka..but you still remember it so well."_

_"My baby has a good memory." Kami smiles down at her daughter. "That's good Maka..don't let anyone take your memory from you. This moment with us..is all yours. No one can take that away from you if you remember Maka."_

_Little Maka isn't really paying attention to what her mother just said..she's to concerned with getting to the circus tent. Her eyes so bright as she moves her way through the crowd, dragging her parents along with her._

_"This is a nice little carnival." Spirit looks around at all the bright lights and laughter. "It sucks it only comes around once every two years though. They'd get more money if they had it every year."_

_"I think so many people come because it only comes around every two years.." Kami's green eyes lock onto his. "I agree though, I'd love to take Maka here for every birthday since she enjoys the circus so much."_

_"Here we are!" Maka cheers as she finally pulls her parents close enough to the tent that she can see all the circus people walking around with their bright custums and whips and gadgets that Maka thinks are so cool. That's when her eyes fall on a little short man..he looks about the same height as her but his face is wrinkly. He has a little suit and a top hat..Maka can't stop herself. "Look! That must be the shortest man in the world!" Maka shouts, pointing at the man as his cold gaze fixes on her. She blinks when she sees his large pointy nose..before her mouth opens wide. "No..Your the real life Pinocchio aren't you?! He really made you into a real boy!..well a real old man but still!"_

_"Excuse me?" The man's eyes narrow at her, his face getting a little hot._

_"Say a lie! I want to see your nose grow more-"_

_"Maka!" Kami quickly puts her hand over her daughter's mouth who's compliant is muffled by it. Kami gives this man a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."_

_"Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Spirit sighs happily as he rubs his daughter's hair._

_"Quite." The man grumbles as he straitens himself out. " I'm not even a part of the show little girl, I'm the manger."_

_Maka blinks as Kami takes her hand off her daughter's mouth._

_"Wow..I didn't know this circus was ran by Pinocchio."_

_"Maka..this nice man isn't Pinocchio." Kami gives her a nervous smile, the small man looks like he's about to explode. " He's just a normal man that helps run the circus."_

_"But..his nose is so big and pointy!" Maka protest._

_"Have a nice day." The man says with a coldness before he walks away._

_"I think you made the man angry Maka.." Kami sighs._

_"But did you see his nose? How is that not Pinocchio!"_

_Kami is about to say something when she hears chuckling behind her. Spirit, Kami, and Maka turn around with their eye brow raised._

_"Oh my, do forgive my assist manger. Mosquito isn't good with kids." The man keeps chuckling..his yellow eyes shinning with a bright glee, he's wearing a top hat over his dark hair and a whip in his hand. His smile is friendly and inviting._

_"I was wondering when we would see you." Kami smiles at this man..Spirit getting closer to her, giving the mayor a odd look. "We didn't get to see you the last time when we came..so I'm happy to see your back at being the ring leader. Congratulations on your circus by the way. It's amazing."_

_" Oh shucks, It's only as amazing as the people that make it up." The mayor smiles as he watches the other circus people walk around. "They have been a family to me."_

_Kami smiles sweetly..but little Maka swears she saw something change in those eyes of hers._

_"Are you three enjoying yourselves?" The mayor looks between the three, that friendly smile never falling. "It's a small world huh?"_

_"Yes and we're having fun." Kami smiles down at Maka. "Guess who just turned the big number 6?"_

_"Maka?" The mayor makes a gasp as he gets on one knee to get to her level. He smiles at her..those yellow eyes so captivating. "My, how the time flies! How does it feel to be 6?"_

_"I feel as awesome as ever." Little Maka says confidently getting all the adults to chuckle._

_"She's so cute Kami." The mayor stands back up giving her a smile. "You know my son just turned 6 a couple months back! It's amazing how they just start off so small and grow up to be so much more.." His eyes change a little but not much._

_"Your son?" Maka tilts her head. "I didn't know you had a son."_

_"He goes to your school.." The mayor turns around and his smile grows. "Ah and here he comes!"_

_Little Maka looks over to where the mayor seems to be looking..her eyes fall on a little boy walking towards them with his hands behind his back, his back straight..his facial expression blank as he walks with entitlement. Maka gags._

_"That's your son?!" Maka shouts a bit too loudly getting Kami to put her hand over her mouth again._

_"Yes, do you know him? " The mayor gives her a excited look. "You two can be good friends!"_

_The little boy stops by his father's legs..not till then does he realize Maka is standing there glaring at him. The boy wrinkles his nose, that same look on Maka's face is on his._

_"Hey Kid." Maka sneers, her putting her small hands on her hips._

_"Maka.." Little Kid glares back at her..but he keeps his posture straight._

_"Hey Mr. Mayor, why didn't you put Kid in the circus? He would fit right in with the smelly monkeys." Maka never takes her eyes off Kid._

_"Maka." Kami gives her a scolding look._

_"Oh do not worry." Kid waves Kami off politely and she raises an eye brow. "I am not offended. Maka is just mad about that spelling test..you know the one that I got a 100% on? And Maka got..a 98%?" He speaks almost smugly._

_"You just got lucky! I'll do better next time!" Maka grips her fist._

_"I doubt it." Kid never loses that blank facial expression before he turns to Kami and Spirit. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Kid..it's nice to meet you." The small boy holds out his hand to them._

_Spirit and Kami blink, looking at this formal 6 year old before they look over at his father..who is smiling like a goof ball. Kami ends up being the polite one and shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Kami , Maka's mother, and this is Spirit, Maka's father."_

_"You named your kid..Kid?" Spirit gives the mayor an odd look._

_"Yup! Because he's my kid!" The mayor ruffles up Kid's hair getting him to tense and quickly fix his hair. "Clever huh?"_

_"Yeah.." Spirit blinks as he looks back down at his daughter that's glaring daggers at this boy._

_"What's wrong princes? Someone got their hair messed up" Little Maka snorts._

_"Princess? How dare you! At least I brush my hair." Kid gives her slightly knotted hair a look over._

_"Oh yeah? Well your stupid."_

_"No, your stupid!"_

_Maka sticks her tongue out at him and pulls down her eye lid. Kid giving a look of disgust._

_"...Well I think we should get going." Kami chuckles nervously as she grabs Maka when she looks like she was about to charge for Kid._

_"Be sure to come back for the show! It's starting in a hour." The mayor smiles down at the little girl. "See you later Maka?"_

_Little Maka is only able to nod before Kami and Spirit pull her away from the two._

_"Now that wasn't very nice was it Maka?" Kami turns to her daughter with that scolding look._

_"What?" Maka blinks innocently._

_"Telling a father his child belongs with monkeys in the circus isn't nice. What have I told you?"_

_"..If you don't have anything nice to say.." Maka sighs. "Don't say nothing at all..but Mom you don't understand! Kid is a jerk!" She turns around to give the boy a glare..and surprisingly Kid is already looking at her, he catches her glare before he glares back._

_"How is he a jerk?"_

_"He tries to get higher scores then me! And he thinks he's all that because he can speak big words and stuff..he's just a jerk." Little Maka huffs before she crosses her arms. "I don't like him."_

_"You might not like him but you have to be nice. Who knows? He could be your friend in the future-"_

_"Yeah right! Him my friend? I'd rather have a rock as a friend!" Maka raves childishly._

_"A rock?" Kami can't help but to chuckle a little. "Don't you think your being a little harsh Maka?"_

_"Nope! He's my rival." Her eyes narrow at Kid who is still looking at her. "It's like we were born to be enemies."_

_Kami stops laughing at that..her eyes flash and a deep frown comes to her face._

_"Maka.." Kami gets on her knees so she's in front of her child..that frown still there. "No one is born to be enemies. No one is just born into somthing and stuck there. You make the choices in your life. No matter who you are, what you have come from, the choices you make are yours and yours alone. If you want to be friends with Kid..then you can. If you dont' want to..then you don't have to. You make the choices Maka..I never want you to think you are stuck as something. You choose who you want to be Maka."_

_"..Ok mom.." Little Maka looks into her mother's serious eyes and she can't help but to nod. "..We weren't born to be enemies. I just don't like him..so I'm choosing this."_

_"Choice is something more precious then time. Freedom is the most important treasure..never lose yours Maka." Kami stands up. "Promise me baby."_

_"I promise you." Little Maka grabs her hand..looking at her with those big eyes._

_"Good.." Kami smiles at her again. "Let's get something to eat-" She starts to walk with Maka..but her eyes flash..something in them that Little Maka can't understand.._

_But it's panic._

_"Spirit take Maka and get her some popcorn." Kami quickly picks Maka up and hands her to Spirit..they make eye contact. Spirit's eyes widen at the look in Kami's eyes and he quickly grabs Maka and walks away._

_"Wait, what about mom!" Maka protests as she fights with her father._

_"She has to do something." Spirit says in a not so cheerful voice as he walks into a line at a stand..the stand for popcorn._

_Maka frowns at this..she wants her mother. She looks behind Spirit to look at where her mother is..Maka blinks._

_Standing in front of her mother is someone with a cloak on..a hood covering their face. Kami looks upset..They seem to be talking urgently about something. Maka doesn't like who ever her mother is talking to. Chills are being sent down her spine..but she can't look away. The hood figure points a sharp finger nail at her mother..She can tell by how this person is standing that they're angry now. Kami looks angry now too..but she doesn't back up from that sharp finger. Maka notices that people are walking by them..not even giving this odd scene a pasting glance..almost like they can't see this hooded figure..they can't hear her mother yelling at this person._

_Little Maka grips Spirit's red hair..feeling afraid for her mother..just feeling afraid.._

_That's when the hooded figure disappears..leaving her mother standing alone with her head bowed..her bangs covering her eyes._

_"Here we go.." Spirit's voice gets her to look away from her mother. He's holding a thing of popcorn..he must have gotten it when she was staring so intently at her mother. "Let's get back to Kami.." His voice sounds odd as he turns around and starts walking towards her mother..her head is still bowed but when they get close enough she looks up at them..having a smile on her face._

_"Mommy..who were you talking to?" Maka tilts her head._

_Kami keeps that smile..but her eyes flash._

_"No one baby..why don't we sit down?" She turns and walks over to a bench..sitting down slowly._

_"..Can I feed the birds?" Maka looks at the sea gulls that are pecking at the ground..she doesn't even like popcorn anyway._

_"Yes baby." Kami sounds cheerful..but little Maka doesn't see how weak her eyes are._

_"Yay!" Maka cheers as she starts to throw her popcorn at these birds..they all swarm closer to her and she giggles._

_"Kami.." Spirit sits next to the woman on the bench..her smile has fallen..her shoulders are slumped again when her daughter isn't looking at her. "..What did she want?"_

_"She's upset I wasn't there today." Kami rubs her arms absentmindly..her eyes have a far away look._

_"Didn't you already tell the other witches that you were going to be busy today?" Spirit puts his arm around her, pulling his wife so she's resting against his chest. "Didn't you say they were ok with it?"_

_"Yes..but I didn't tell them the reason for it.." Kami sighs as Spirit grips her tighter. "I lied to her..and she's mad at me now."_

_"She'll have to get use to this..this is the life you want..this is the life we want for Maka." Spirit strokes Kami's hair..his voice firm. "..If she's mad that you just lied to her, I'd hate to see her when you tell her the news..and you have to tell her soon..you can't put this off forever."_

_"She's going to be upset.." Kami's voice is soft..a sadness in it._

_"But it's for the best." Spirit grabs her by the face and lifts it so she's looking him in his dark blue eyes. "Right?"_

_Kami stares into Spirit's eyes a moment..a conflicted look on her face..before it disappears._

_"Yes." She speaks firmly..but something hasn't changed in her eyes. "It's the best for Maka."_

_"Then you better get use to her being mad at you." Spirit sighs._

_"No."_

_Spirit gives her a odd look at how her eyes turn so firm all of a sudden._

_"I have to get use to her being completely gone." Kami doesn't look at Spirit..she waches as Maka giggles and throws popcorn at the birds..the sea gulls fighting each other for the food..her eyes soften and she smiles. "Let's not talk about this any more Spirit..it's my baby's birthday. Let's enjoy this."_

_"Alright Kami.." Spirit gives her a kiss on the lips..it's passionate..his hand caressing her cheek._

_"Mom they ate it all!" Maka turns around, her eyes wide as she holds the empty bag up so her mother can see..only for a sea gull to come and snatch it from her hands getting her to squeak. "Mom!" She runs over to her mother and jumps into her arms..shivering a little. " I don't like sea gulls anymore!"_

_"Aw do you want papa to get them away?" Spirit looks down at the little girl that's holding onto her mother so tightly. Maka only nods. "Alright you rats with wings! You want to mess with my daughter? I'll destroy you in the name of our love!" Spirit runs out, waving his arms in the air at these birds. They squawk and fly away..Little Maka giggling at her father._

_"Your father is brave isn't he?" Kami muses as she nuzzles the top of Maka's head._

_'Yeah!" Maka giggles as Spirit runs back to them out of breath. "Papa!" She holds out her arms for him to take her._

_Spirit smiles at his daughter as he picks her up..giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. " Where do you want to go now Maka?"_

_"The carousel! Then we can go to the circus!" Little Maka cheers as he puts her down._

_"Sounds like a plan." Kami smiles as she gets up..Spirit grabbing her hand as they walk behind Maka._

_"Yes!" Maka cheers, excitement bubbling up inside her as she starts to run..doing turns and spins at how excited she is, leaping like a ballerina. She keeps doing this with her eyes closed..she only stops spinning when she's out of air. "Mom this is-" Little Maka opens her eyes..only to frown._

_The carnival is disserted. No large lines..no loud sounds..nothing. Not even her mother._

_"Mommy?" Maka grips her white dress as she looks around..the only sound is her voice echoing. "Mom?!" She screams this time..but noone is here to answer her._

_That's when everything starts flashing around her..one minute she'll be looking at a abandoned carnival..the next she's looking at a ruin one..the concrete is clean..then it's covered in red..then it flashes back to clean. Little Maka grips her hair..her eyes shaking so bad as she sees images of people cut in half..laying on the floor bleeding..seeing the circus she loves down on the ground.._

_"Mom!" Maka screams as she starts to take off running..trying to run away from the flashing scenery around her. "Mom what's happening?! Where are you?!" Maka's screaming at the top of her lungs..her little chest hurts so much but she continues to push herself..her little dress shoes making a clanking sound._

_Whatever she looks at..flashes..one minute it's nice and clean..the next minute it's red and ruin. It's like this place is stuck between two worlds..and they're fighting it out. Maka being the one left in the middle..alone._

_Everything is destroyed then rebuilt, destroyed..rebuilt..every time she blinks this place changes..but as she runs deeper into the carnival..it seems the bloody world is staying londer._

_"Mom!" Little Maka cries desperately as she runs as fast as her little legs will carry her. "Mom where are-"_

_She trips._

_Maka lets out a scream as she falls on her knees and hands, scraping them up..against the already bloody concrete. Tears start to fall down her face as she looks down at her messed up hands..her chest tightening in fear..fear of this place..fear of what's happening to it._

_"Why are you so afraid?" A voice coos behind her. "This is the world that you, yourself, have made."_

_"W-What?" Little Maka turns around, still on the ground, to look at the owner of this voice..all air leaves her as she takes in the carnival now.._

_There's nothing clean about it._

_Blood is every where..guts littering the ground..everything is in ruin..in rumble..all those people that were smiling and laughing a minute ago are now laying on the ground lifeless..looking at her with those dull eyes. Maka puts a hand over her mouth..her body trembling at such a gruesome sight. In front of her..smirking at her is a large creature..with a clown's face. It takes a step closer causing Maka to scream..her tears falling more as she backs away from this thing..crawling on the bloody concrete away from it._

_"Don't be scared of me! I'm a clown! Clowns are funny not scary!..Watch this!" The clown turns around for a moment..Maka having trouble to contol her breathing as the thing turns around..it's smirk hasn't left it's face as it now holds three severed heads in his hands. "I can juggle for you!" The clown starts to juggle the three heads with the frozen pained expressions with his one regular hand..those glass eyes never leaving the little Maka._

_The little girl sobs, gripping her hair as she looks around at the use to be lively carnival..now it's nothing but death..now she's all alone with this clown..she's all alone with this madness._

_"D-Did you do this?" Maka grips her fist..gathering her courage._

_"Me? Of course not! I'm only a clown my dear." The clown chuckles darkly as he stops juggling..letting the three heads falls on the concrete..their heads cracking..the blood splattering, adding the the rest. "No..this was all your doing."_

_"M-Me?" Little Maka hates how much she's stuttering but she can't help it. "I didn't do this!"_

_"Oh?" The clown tilts it's head, amused grin on it's face before he points behind her. "Why don't you see for yourself?."_

_Little Maka wants to run..she wants her mother..but she turns around..her heart dropping._

_"Die! Die!" A older Maka laughs madly as she throws blood in the air..closing her eyes as it rains back down on her. She's wearing a black dress..like something you would wear for Halloween..she's drenched in blood..her green eyes dilated and shaking._

_"..That's n-not me.." Little Maka trembles, her chest tightening all the more as the clown walks so it's standing next to her._

_"But it is..can't you tell?" The clown coos as the older Maka starts stomping on the dead body of one of these poor souls..her laughter never stopping as she breaks the body's skull with her foot._

_Little Maka wants to say no. That this isn't her. That she didn't destroy this place..but images are flashing through her head..and deep in her heart she knows..that this is her..this crazy girl is her._

_"..W-What have I become?" Little Maka falls to her scraped up knees..looking at her shaking hands that are now drenched in blood. "Where's mom? I need her-"_

_"She's gone." A different voice speaks in front of her. "It's only me now."_

_Little Maka looks up and tenses as her eyes fall onto the older Maka's..the girl's eyes are black..empty holes in her skull. The clown is gone now. She's all alone with this girl..with herself._

_"Why did you do it?" Little Maka shakes..hugging herself as the blood starts to form a small pool..it's up to her ankle now._

_"Because I wanted to." The older Maka crackles. "Now don't look at me like that. I'm all you have left. Your mother is gone. Your father is gone. Your all alone. Come.." The girl holds out her bloody hand..that crazed grin on her lips. "Take my hand..except what you are."_

_"No!" Little Maka screams as she gets up and bolts past the other girl..running as fast as she can._

_"You can't run from yourself Maka.." The older girl smirks as she snaps her fingers.._

_The blood little Maka is running in suddenly turns solid..her feet getting stuck in it. She cries and struggles to free her feet but it's no use._

_"Mom!" She whimpers out weakly..desperation sinking in as this other girl walks towards her..with that smile that is too large for her face._

_"You want your mother?..Well here she is." The girl crackles madly as she snaps her fingers..The back of a woman appears in front of little Maka..she takes in her long blonde hair and her heart swells._

_"Mom-" Little Maka sobs in relief but when she turns around..she can't help but to scream._

_It's her mother..but she doesn't have any eyes..her sockets are bleeding like tears of blood..a sad smile is on her lips before she falls down..her limp body hitting the ground..adding to the rest of this death filled carnival._

_"You want your father? Well here he is too!" The girl snaps her fingers..and Spirit's body appears next to her mother..with his head off..it bleeding out adding to this pool of blood. "Do you want the people from the circus back? Well here they all are!" Older Maka starts to cry but she keeps laughing as she snaps her fingers..bodies fall from the sky like rain..nothing but cut up limbs and guts everywhere. "This is all your doing. You evil, evil girl."_

_"N-No!" Little Maka closes her mouth so not to get blood in it..because blood is falling like rain drops._

_"We are murders..and we love it don't we? We enjoy it so much." That crazy girl gets closer.._

_"No!" Little Maka is some how able to get out of the blood..it seems to let her go as she takes off running down this path..her tears blurring her vision..On her way she past the Mayor's body..he has a hole in his chest..that friendly smiled replaced by a painful grimace..she keeps running though..she has to get out of this horrible place..that's when she sees a boy with black wrapping over his face..and a gun to his head. He smiles at her as she runs past him..then he pulls the trigger..Little Maka keeps running..a deep pain in her. She doesn't know where she's going but she has to get out of here..she has to get away from this crazy girl..from all the blood and guts._

_Little Maka finally has to come to a stop when her legs can't run any more..her shaking eyes fall on the carousel..it's moving by it's self..the cheerful music taking on a warped tone..all the horses and other animals on the ride are covered in blood like everything else here._

_That's when someone grabs her._

_She struggles with this person..but when she's turned around..she sees it's not just one person.._

_All the people from the carnival..all the dead people are now alive again..they're all cut up but they're moving..grabbing onto her. One grabs her arm..another grabs her leg. Maka screams as she tries to get out of their gasps..but it's no use._

_"It hurts!" Little Maka cries out as these dead people grip her so tightly..as they scream in her face..their blood getting on her white dress..staining it..tainting it._

_"Except me and I'll take all your pain away." The older Maka coos as she walks over to her..grinning that grin of hers. "There's so little of you left..so why do you fight me? Why do you fight what you have done? You hold on to your innocence when you have lost that long ago..give up Maka..and give in to me." The girl with the black eyes face changes..it's getting darker..a snake tattoo forming around her arm._

_"N-No! P-Please let me go! Mom!" Little Maka cries desperately for her mother..but it's no use. Her mother is dead. Her father is dead..the carnival she use to love is destroyed..never to be repaired..and it's because of her._

_"I'm your mother now." This girl crackles madly as she points at the people that are grabbing her..that snake tattoo comes off her skin as if it's alive..and it lashes out, it's jaw unhooking..it begins to eat all of these people._

_Little Maka is let go..but before she can run, the other girl grabs her, holding her so she can't get away._

_"Your mother tried to protect you but she failed..She gave me up but kept you..now I have you. You are mine." Older Maka whispers in her ear..causing her to sob more as she pulls away. "Now watch what you have done to this world."_

_Little Maka tries to struggle..but this girl holds her face so she has to watch..so she has to look at this carnival. Her mother stands with those empty eye sockets in front of her..Spirit beside her with his head off..That boy that shot himself standing by her..his head is half gone. The mayor with his chest ripped out stands beside her mother..They are the first ones..standing closes to her..behind them is thousands of bloody people..all staring at her with those dull eyes of death._

_This is the world she's creating..this is what she causes._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" That girl crackles._

_"No..No I-I never wanted this!" Little Maka sobs. "Let me go!"_

_"Never." The girl leans down and kisses Maka on the top of her head. "Your stuck with me..forever."_

_"P-Please..I don't want to be here." Little Maka begs..the dead people are starting to walk towards her..reaching out towards her._

_"But my dear..this is your home..this is your world." This girl is pushing her closer to these cut up people. "This is your kingdom.."_

_"S-Stop!" She struggles with her. "I-I hate you!"_

_"And I love you." Older Maka sneers as she gives her a shove towards these monsters..these things that she created...because she killed them..filled them with hate and revenge._

_Little Maka falls on her knees before them..her eyes shaking before she closes them and screams. She screams her heart out. She waits for their cold, wet hands on her..waits to be ripped apart..but that doesn't happen._

_Everything gets quiet._

_She doesn't hear the dead's groans..she doesn't hear that girl's laughter..everything is just quiet but Little Maka won't open her eyes._

_"Maka.." A voice breaks the silence..but this one..fills her with hope._

_Little Maka whips her head up..There in front of her is a boy looking down at her..his hair black as night..a scar on his nose. His piercing blue eyes are surprisingly soft..though his expression is blank. A wind picks up, blowing this boy's bangs...Maka can only stare up at him with big eyes..even though he has no armor or a sword..she feels like this boy is her protector..like a knight in a fairy tale story. All the monsters are gone..and so is that crazy girl. They're still in this ruin carnival though..even with this boy in front of her she feels the dread._

_"I-It's all destroyed." Little Maka sniffles. " E-Everyone's dead..I-I killed them all."_

_"Don't think about it." The boy holds out his hand to her. "I'm going to take you away from this place alright? Don't blame yourself for this..You can't blame a puppet for it's master's doing. Forget about this place. Come on, take my hand."_

_Maka sniffles as she looks at his out stretched hand with big green eyes..Her heart is lifting..this dread dying down just a bit..she wants to take his hand but..Maka looks down at her white dress..it's stained with blood and guts._

_"I'm dirty..I'm disgusting.." Little Maka lifts up her hands that are covered in blood..to show him that she is contaminated._

_"No your not. Don't fucking say that alright? This isn't your fault." Something changes in the boy..now he seems angry..he seems irritated as he moves his hand closer. "Take my hand or do I have to fucking drag you?"_

_Little Maka shakes her head numbly..she reaches out a shaky hand..placing it inside his. The boy grips her hand tightly as he helps her up..Little Maka's legs trembling for a moment but they finally steady..but the boy dosn't let go of her. He holds her hand firmly in his as he turns around and starts to walk..pulling her along with him. Little Maka walks a couple of steps before stopping, a disgusted noise coming from her lips causing the boy to look back at her._

_"C-Can you pick me up?" Maka grips his arm tightly..looking at the blood that's up to her knees now._

_"Come on, we're almost out-"_

_"Please?" Maka gets on her tip toes and grabs onto his black shirt..her eyes pleading..tears in the corner of them._

_The boy stares down at her..he looks irritated but as he looks into her eyes..she can see him melt and he sighs. The raven haired boy bends down and picks her up, holding her against his chest so her feet are out of the blood. He's holding her like her father held her..with one arm under her legs while her arms are hugging his neck._

_"Better?" He snaps._

_Little Maka only nods into his shoulder. "Thank you.."_

_"Whatever." The boy grunts..but it's not mean. He holds her firmly to him as he continues to walk..all the blood..all the ruin..it slowly fades away till he's walking in nothing but white space._

_"Where are we going?" Maka peeks up from his shoulder to look around._

_"Some place better." He answers as he continues to walk. "Think of some place you want to go..it can be any where..just think Maka."_

_Little Maka closes her eyes..tightening her grip on this boy that makes her feel safe..that makes her feel happy..her mind leaves her.._

_The white space is replaced..the boy walking into a field of flowers..there's so many different kinds, and different colors. The plants swaying side to side by the light wind that is here. It's beautiful..the grass is lush..the sky a bright blue._

_"Ohh!" Maka beams as she wiggles her way out of the boy's gasps to get down. "Come on!" She giggles as she grabs his hand and drags him into this field of flowers, the boy grumbling but he lets himself be pulled by her. "This is beautiful!"_

_"This place is gay." The boy grunts as she lets go of him and falls back into the grass giggling..he tries to look irritated..but his lips twitch up into a crooked smile watching her play in the flowers._

_Little Maka looks over at the boy with a smile on her face..her eyes light up and she sits up. "Whoa! Nice armor!"_

_"What?" The boy blinks before he looks down at himself. His black clothes have been replaced with black armor..a sword on his side. The boy blinks again before he looks over at Maka that's looking at him in awe..her eyes so bright it makes his chest ache._

_"Your really a knight!" She gets up...bounching in her excitement. "Are you my guardian like the fairy tales?"_

_"A knight?..A guardian?" The boy looks back down at the armor..before looking at her. His cheeks tint the slightest pink and he scratches his cheek as he looks away from her. "..So this is how you see me as? Your dream molded me into this so.."_

_"Well? Are you my guardian or not?" Little Maka puts her hands on her hips and gives him a suspicious look. "Or are you just trying to make me jealous of your awesome armor?"_

_"Heh.." The boy gets a grin on his face as he pulls out the sword and gives it a swing. He looks at her..a look she doesn't understand shinning through those eyes of his. "..I'm your guardian.." The boy rolls the word around in his mouth..and he smiles..he must like how it sounds._

_"Good!" Maka giggles as she takes off running in this field of flowers..spinning and dancing..all the fear and guilt she felt gone in this place. This place where she's free._

_The boy walks a couple of steps before he lays down in the grass, his arms crossed behind his head..his piercing eyes staring up at the cloudless sky with a thoughtful expression._

_"Come on! Play with me!" Little Maka stops dancing to smile at him._

_"Nah, I'm good." He grunts and closes his eyes like he's irritated..but when Maka starts to run around the field again..he opens one of his eyes..watching her carefully._

_Because he is her guardian._

_Little Maka stops spinning in front of a rose..it's red petals drawing her in. Actually what really draws her in are the rose's thorns..she reaches out a small finger..knowing this will hurt her..but she's curious..she wants to touch it._

_"Ouch!" She hisses in pian when she touched the thorn and it poked her..she pulls her finger back..it's bleeding slightly._

_"What the fuck did you do?" The boy is right in front of her some how, he's glaring at her darkly but when his eyes fall on the small cut his expression softens. "You got to be more careful..damn who gets hurt in a gay field of flowers?..Only you Maka."_

_"I deserved it didn't I?" Little Maka gets a odd look to her eyes as she watches her blood run out of her finger...images flash through her head..silt wrists..bloody peices of glass..tears start to weld up in her eyes. "I deserve to be hurt."_

_"Don't-"_

_"I'm ugly..I'm disgusting.." She sobs as she falls to her knees..all the flowers around her are starting to die._

_"Maka fucking stop it!" The boy growls slowly..his armor turning blacker..just like his eyes.._

_A wind is picking up..and all the flowers are pretty much dead._

_"I'm ugly..I'm so ugly.." Maka grips her hair..her tears falling._

_"No, your fucking not." The boy marches over..his fist gripped.._

_The grass is dead underneath her now.._

_"I'm ugly.." She trembles..everything dead around her.._

_Little Maka is grabbed by the chin..her face lifted up to the raven haired boy. He looks mad at her..his eyes on fire..but she just looks back at him blankly..because she's ugly..she's disgusting.._

_"Your not fucking ugly.." He growls, his teeth bared and he lifts up his hand to hit her. Maka flinches and closes her eyes. "..Your beautiful.." He touches her cheek gently..his voice soft._

_Maka's breath hitches and her eyes open..The boy is looking at her so seriously..he looks irritated..and his cheeks are pink but he's serious. The boy looks around for a moment before he picks up a flower..the last one left..it's a green rose. He looks at it a moment before he gently tucks it into her hair..the green rose making her green bright eyes pop all the more. "Stop saying your ugly..it pisses me off. Your..Your beautiful like this..fuck.." He grumbles before taking a deep breath, his cheeks getting redder. "Your fucking beautiful like this fucking flower. There happy? Now stop bitching. Your not ugly, your not disgusting. So shut the fuck up."_

_Little Maka looks at him with big eyes...her hand going to the rose that is now in her hair..something clicks inside of her..and all the dead flowers come back to life..the grass being back lush..the wind calm again.._

_"Ragnarok.." His name comes to her...and when she looks down at herself..she's no longer little. She's 18 year old Maka again..the dress she was wearing is really small on her..it's ripping on her thigh. She looks back up at him with those large green eyes..her heart aches._

_"Don't fucking look at me like that." He growls as he grabs her by the face and pushes his lips against hers. His kiss is rough..but sweet. " Don't ever do that again..don't ever fucking scare me like that." He breaks the kiss and glares at her._

_"What?-" He kisses her again..the boy pushing her back so she's laying on the grass and he's on top of her._

_"..Just don't.." Ragnarok gives her a look before he rolls over so he's laying next to her..his raven hair spayed on the grass._

_Maka stares at him a moment..before she smiles..then she giggles. This only gets him to look more pissed off..She reaches over and grabs his hand..instead of pushing her off..he grips her hand tightly till it hurts..but that's ok._

_"Your my guardian huh?" She hums as she looks over at him._

_"Your not a little girl anymore so fuck you." Ragnarok grunts but his cheeks are getting pink._

_"It fits you really.." Maka yawns as she nuzzles into the grass. "..I'm so..tired."_

_"Your waking up." Ragnaork wraps his arms around her..He has a odd look in his eyes. "When you wake up I won't be there."_

_"Why..?" Maka's eyes droop shut..her not able to keep them open anymore._

_"Just go to sleep." He grips her tightly..his voice a growl._

_Maka is lured to sleep by the light breeze on her face..the gentleness of the grass and the fresh smell of flowers.._

_Right before everything fades away..she feels a light pressure on her forehead._

_"It's not your fault.." His voice is soft against her face.._

_That's when everything fades away._

* * *

Maka feels pain everywhere..sharp pain..dull pain..just pain. Her head is fuzzy..a ringing in her ears. She feels something soft beneath her..but she doesn't feel comfortable. Her body feels hot..and she thinks she's sweating..

She can feel her power pulsing..pulsing through her veins..making her fingers twitch but for some reason she stops them..

Maka opens her eyes..every thing is blurry for only a moment before her eyes focus. The pale blue ceiling is staring back at her..it's glow in the dark stars inactive.

"T-This can't be s-so hard.." She hears Crona mumble beside her so she turns her head. The boy has his back to her..she can see his shoulder bones move as he messes with something..he seems tense, his pink hair a mess from just waking up. "I-It's just c-changing bandages..I-I can do this..f-for Maka..I-I don't want that..c-creeper Stein touching her..s-so I can do this..y-yeah of course I can do this, how hard can it be? I-I just take these scissors and.." Crona's back tenses. "O-Oh god scissors! W-What if I slip and cut her?! I-I don't want to hurt her!" He grips his hair and breaths heavily..

That's when his back goes completely straight..he lets go of his hair..his body becoming relaxed.

"Or maybe I do.." He chuckles darkly..sending a shiver down her spine..that's not just fear.

The pink haired boy slaps himself and viscously shakes his head.

"N-No! I d-don't want that! Y-You can go fuck yourself!" Crona spats angrily as he goes back to messing with something in front of him. "I-I'm going to help her not hurt her!...s-she's already been hurt enough." The boy says this last part quietly..his shoulders slumping.

Maka can't help to raise an eye brow. Crona's..talking to himself? And hitting himself? Well, she's not much better..at all but..

"_That boy is getting stronger.."_ That voice coos..excitement in her voice.

"Leave h-her alone." Crona takes a deep breath, his body turning towards her now. "She needs me."

Maka closes her eyes just as Crona looks at her. She doesn't know why she's acting asleep but..oh well. She feels his gaze on her..before he takes a deep breath. A shaky hand grabs her arm and pulls it towards him.

"Just c-cut slowly.." The boy mumbles to himself as she feels cold metal near her wrist..his hand shakes a lot..she hears a slapping sound before his hand stops shaking...She feels what she's guessing is the scissors slowly cut the fabric of the bandage on her wrist. Crona takes away the scissors and takes off her bandage..She hears his breath catch.

"..I wanted it to be just a bad dream.." His voice is quiet. " I wanted to wake up to you ok..that what I saw yesterday was just my t-twisted mind playing games..but here you are..stitches in your wrist..O-Oh Maka I wish..I wish I could just take it away..I w-wish I could just heal you like you heal me..but I-I don't have that power...I-I can only give you love." She feels him pull her hand up to his lips..he gives her a light kiss on her cut..

This gives her a idea. She wants to be healed and..

Maka sends her power to the wrist he just kissed..to heal it.

Crona gasps.

"The..t-the cut is gone!" He feels all over her wrist with his finger tips. "..D-Did I do that..?..D-Did my love..heal her?" There's a pause..before he grabs her hand, gripping it tightly in his. "I'm going to heal you Maka..because no matter what I become..no matter how deep in madness I fall in..I'll always love you. That will never change.." He chuckles humorlessly. "Only when your asleep can I say something like that with out stuttering..pathetic huh?"

He grabs her other wrist, pulls it to him, cuts the bangade off..then places his lips gently on her cut..Maka sending her power to heal herself..so when he pulls away the cut is gone, leaving smooth skin.

"I love you." He kisses her smooth wrist again before she feels his eyes roam her body..she feels him tense as he touches the bandage on her lower stomach lightly..Maka biting back a hiss of pain. "..I-I'll kiss it all away.." He sounds determined but she can sense his nervousness as he takes the scissors and cuts the bandage on her stomach..taking it off, exposing those three vertical eyes that are cut into her skin. Crona takes a deep breath before he leans down..placing his soft lips on the wound..his pink locks brushing against her stomach as he gently kisses all over the cuts..making sure to get them all. He's being so gentle..so soft..she feels how hot his face is as his timid tongue laps at her wound..

Maka has to bite back a moan as she sends her power to her stomach..as the boy kisses her..her flesh heals...His tongue and her power melting away the pain.

"I love you." He gives her belly button a soft kiss before he moves up..his body brushing her side as he comes closer to her face..he leans down and starts kissing her shoulder..his hair brushing against her neck. Her power goes out..linking with this boy's kiss.

The boy that says he loves her.

"All healed..." Crona pulls away..it sounds like he has a smile on his face..but then she feels his eyes on her neck..now he's probably frowning. "Maybe I could get rid of that.." He mumbles as he leans in..

Maka can't take anymore.

She grabs his face when he got close enough and pushes his lips against her own, getting the boy to squeak in surprise, his eyes getting so wide..she cups his cheeks..rubbing them gently as her lips move against his own.

This is the time for something Romanic to happen..like her pulling away and saying 'I love you too' in a airy voice but..

Maka doesn't love him.

She cares..she feels..

But she doesn't love.

"You know.." She pulls away to look at the boy's flushed face..his eyes so bright. "I had the strangest dream..angels were kissing me..then I was brought back to the light..and when I wake up..here you are." She smiles at her lie.

Because she did dream something..but she doesn't really remember..Though she thinks Ragnarok was in it..

"O-Oh.." Crona blushes darkly and fidgets. " T-That is strange.." He fidgets more. "Um.." His gaze shifts. "..A-are you ok Maka?..A-Are you in pain?..A-Are you..?" He trails off..his body getting tense again.

"No, I'm fine." Maka looks into those eyes. "Crona..lets pretend that yesterday didn't happen. We can do that." She pulls her knees up to her chest..looking down. "I think it would be better for the both of us..if we just forgot about it."

She wants to forget her guilt..her pain..She doesn't want to hurt anymore.

"O-Okay Maka.." Crona looks at her with this look in his eyes..and Maka knows he can't just forget about what happen..he can't just brush it aside..because it did happen. He saw her on the bathroom floor bleeding from the wounds she inflicted on herself..he held her in his arms..getting her blood on him..

Maka can't pretend it didn't happen either..especially not with her blood still in her hair, matting it up.

She really feels disgusting..the dried blood on her has gotten crusty.

"M-Maka.." Crona takes a deep breath..and she thinks he's going to ask about it..ask about what she had done..and what made her do it..so..

"I want to take a bath." Maka blurts out as she gets up off the bed..hastily making her way out of the room and towards the bathroom...the same bathroom she cut herself in. She wants to forget about the blood..she wants to forget about everything..

The circus, the little girl, the cuts she inflicted on herself..everything.

Maka opens the door and throws the door shut behind her..

Only for it to be stopped by a black shoe.

She turns around to see Crona opening the door back up..he's twitching but..his eyes hold a fire in them.

"_Ngh_..I-I'm staying with you." He speaks firmly even though his body is shaking bad.

Maka looks at him blankly..of course he would want to watch her after what happened yesterday..this is the same bathroom it all happened in after all. She wants to forget about it..but Crona won't. Who knows if she'll ever have privacy again?..She could tell him now..she could tell him to leave but..

"You want to take a bath with me?" She raises an eye brow, effetely getting his face to flush and a squeak to come from his throat. "Getting bold here Crona." She gives him a wink.

"N-No! I-I mean.." He stammers..his eyes wide, not sure which way to go. "..I-I don't have to b-be in the b-b-bath with you if you don't want..I-I just want to be around you.." He speaks nervously.

"Then it's decided." Maka grabs his hand as she pulls him into the bathroom, shutting the door with her foot in the process, a smirk coming to her face. "Your taking a bath with me."

"I-I-" Crona's face is so dark but Maka just grips his hand tighter and starts leading him deeper into this bathroom. Her eyes fall on the spot where just yesterday she was bleeding out at..there's nothing there. No blood. No broken glass. The mirror has even been replaced..someone cleaned this place up and they cleaned it up good.

That's perfect..Maybe she can trick herself to not believing it happened after all.

Crona seems to be looking at the same spot she is..his blush has fallen..and he's frowning deeply..his eyes getting watery.

Maka lets go of his hand to kneel next to the bath tub, turning on the water. She feels the stream of water, readjusting the temperature till it's warm enough for her liking. "You know what this needs?" Maka mumbles to herself as she takes a bottle of shampoo and starts dumping it in the stream of water. "Bubbles!"

"B-Bubbles?" Crona watches in curiosity as the white suds start to fill the tub with the water..Maka poured the whole bottle into it.

"Yup." Maka shuts off the water when it's high enough before she gets up. "You ready Crona?"

"I-I.." His blush comes back full force..his twitching getting worse.

"I'll get undressed first..you know to make you more comfortable." Maka reaches behind her, unhooking her bra, taking it off and tossing it to the floor. She slides off her snake-skin panties before she looks over at Crona, naked and exposed to him.

The pink haired boy isn't looking at her..His face so red..his twitching worse as she notices the tent that has formed in his pants. She smirks before she walks over towards him.

"Are you going to get undressed?..or am I going to have to do it for you?" Maka whispers in his ear and blows into it causing the boy to shiver, her bare body pressing agaisnt him causing him to whimper..she can feel that tent in his pants get firmer. The boy opens his mouth to answer her-

"To late. I'm undressing you." Maka leans in, her lips kissing his neck gently as her hands rub down his slender waist, feeling his curves before she gets to his pants. Never breaking contact from his neck she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers leaving his harden member exposed causing Crona to gasp at having it released. His face is so red..his breath broken up as she sucks on his delicate skin..Maka enjoying all the moans and the little sounds of pleasure he's giving her as she grabs the end of his shirt before she lifts it up and over his head.

Maka stops kissing his neck to take a step back and admire her work. Crona's pale, smooth skin is all exposed to her..Crona's face a dark red as he tries to cover himself up from her gaze..his body twitching nervously. Maka can see all his bones..He's so small..so frail looking. Pale as a ghost..so soft and tender like a girl..with curves and unmarked skin. The way he shakes..the way he looks..like she could just squeeze him to hard and he would shatter into a million pieces..almost makes her forget about how dangerous this boy is. Crona is..cute. He's the definition of cute. The way his face gets so red..the way he stutters..his clumsy way..his nervous glances..his small tongue..his pink lips..he's cute.

"M-Maka c-can you p-please not stare at me?" Crona trembles under her gaze, looking at her then to the floor..he looks like he's about to past out. "I-I can't deal with this!"

"It's ok.." She coos before she walks over to the bath tub..ever so carefully she eases herself into the warm water..Maka lets out a sigh as she leans far enough into the tub that the bubbles cover half her breasts. She looks over at Crona who is staring intently at the red carpet like it's so interesting..His erection still very noticeable though he's trying to cover it with his hands. "Come on Crona. Join me~" Maka purrs.

Crona nods..his eyes still on the floor as he takes slow steps towards the tub..his hands never stop covering himself till he gets in the tub..sinking down to cover his harden erection getting him to sigh in relief.

Maka giggles as she picks up some of the bubbles in her hands..looking at them with her eyes lighting up. "Bubbles the bubble bath the bubbles~" She chimes in a sing song with out even thinking about it. She smiles brightly at these bubbles till her eyes fall on Crona..who is staring at her with his cheeks still tinted pink, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Sorry." She smiles sheepishly as she puts down the bubbles in the tub..She blushes slightly as she moves the bubbles around her to keep her hands busy. "When I was younger I liked to take bubble baths..and when Spirit would come in he would always sing that corny song that he heard off of Barnie.." Maka blushes more..not even sure why she's bringing that up or talking about it. She would usually try her hardest to forget anything about Spirit...but this memory doesn't make her mad at him. She's fond of it..Because maybe there was a time she cared for Spirit..that she didn't hate his guts..

But that's in the past.

"I-It's ok.." Crona figets in the water..looking down at the bubbles. "..I thought it w-was cute.." His face is dark.

"I think your cute Crona." She purrs as she inches closer to the unsuspecting boy..unsuspecting, because he won't look up from the white suds..His face gets darker from her voice though, his body tensing up. He doesn't respond to her..but when her finger tips brush against his smooth thigh he lets out a yelp, his gaze finally locking unto hers..he squeaks when he realizes how close she is..her forehead almost touching his..her breath on his lips, The bubbles still coving her chest..but her back is exposed from her being on her hands and knees.

"You know.." Her eyes roam his pale chest that's exposed before she locks gazes with him..it may be the heat but he looks like he's about to faint. "We haven't had fun in a long time..if you know what I mean. " She gives him a wink.

Crona takes a deep breath..looking away from her with his bangs covering his eyes..he's trembling but Maka sees him try to wipe something from his nose..To make sure this is just his nervousness and not something else she moves her hand up his thigh till she grabs a hold of his erection at it's base. He's still rock hard. Crona groans in response..he's so sensitive but he won't look at her.

"There's no need to be nervous Crona.." She strokes his member a couple of times getting gasps and groans from the boy as she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Your beautiful remember?"

"I'm anything but beautiful.." His voice isn't as shaky as she would thought..his eyes still hidden from her but at her words something seems to have changed..he's not trembling anymore..his voice solemn.

"Everything about you is beautiful..Come on, Crona look at me." Maka lets go of his manhood to lean closer to him. Crona doesn't respond and he doesn't turn his head towards her so she grabs his chin and brings his face towards her. The boy's bangs move out of his face..exposing the even darker expression.

Maka bites back her gasp as she watches something black slowly run down his nose..Crona's pale eyes are shaking so bad..their dilated..his lips beween a tight line and a smile.

She feels fear..this isn't the face of someone who is sane..He might hurt her but at the same time..it causes something to stir inside her..that voice in her mind moaning. She leans in.

"Wait M-Maka..t-this isn't safe..I-I'm.." Crona's eyes flash..he grips the edge of the tub, turning his knuckles white, his chest puffing up as he tries to fight whatever is inside of him.

"Maybe I don't want it to be safe." Maka's surprised by her own words as she destroys the space between them, pushing her lips against his as she crawls on top of him, straddling the boy, her bare chest against his. Her kiss isn't soft, it's rough..But Crona is moaning into her mouth, his kisses wet and sloppy. His hands come off the tub to grip her shoulders..the boy's kiss starts to get as rough and fast as her own..they don't take any breath. Maka bites his lip hard..tasting the sweet taste of his blood..Crona's nails dig into her shoulders..piercing the skin..but they never stop kissing.

Maka knows this is dangerous..the kiss is becoming more painful then anything..The boy's nails are clawing down her back..She can feel he's unstable but..Maybe that's what she wants. Maybe she wants him to kill her..

At this point she doesn't care.

"Maka..p-please.." Crona breaks the kiss..his lip still bleeding..his eyes still shaking as he looks at her with pleading eyes. "I don't want to h-hurt you..I don't know if I can-"

She grabs his manhood roughly causing Crona's words to be broken off by a moan..She takes in his flushed face..and how his eyes seem to be fighting something..

That's when she leans herself on him..his cock slipping right in because of the warm water, Maka groaning..it's been so long.

"Oh g-god.." Crona throws his head back..his lips parted..his eyes wide, getting hazy with lust. Maka grabs his hands and pins them up over his head as she moves her body up and down..the water splashing slightly at her moventments, she feels her toes curl at the feeling of him inside her..it really has been to long. Crona is going crazy underneath her..his face so red..his eyes getting more hazy as he moans..his breathing is nothing but broken breaths..his eyes are still shaking but not in madness anymore..This feeling she's giving him must have been what he needed to kick out the madness..because his eyes have lost that dark look. They're only full of lust..and something else.

"Please.." He groans when Maka starts going painfully slow..a smirk on her face.

"Please what?" She purrs as she licks his wet neck.

"_Fuck me hard_." Crona's voice changes as he rips his hands from her gasp and claws her back..it's deep and she's sure they're going to leave a mark. His voice is so dark..it's scary but Maka likes it. She grips the side of the tub to give her some leverage as she picks up the pace..her bare chest rubbing against his..creating friction.

"U-Ugh..Maka.." Her name sounds so sweat coming from his lips as his hands go from her back to her waist, he holds her firmly as he starts to move his hips to meet hers. Maka gasps at how deep he's getting..her body is so hot as they both pick up the pace..the water is rocking so bad that some of it comes out of the tub.

"I-I'm going to.." Crona pants..his eyes so deliciously hazy..Maka doesn't want to stop but she feels how hard and tense his dick is inside her and she knows..she has to pull away. Maka leans up so his man hood falls out of her..but she quickly grabs a hold of it and starts pumping, still straddling this boy. "M-Maka..M-Maka please.." His moans are too much..she only quickens the pace, Crona grips her shoulders..his hips bucking to meet her hand. She likes she can do this to him..she can strip him of his shyness..of his nervousness and give him nothing but pleasure.

Maka does on final pump and Crona lets out a strangled cry, cumming into the warm water. She rides out his orgasm by stroking him softly before going up and rubbing the slit of his head..Crona trembles beneath her, gasps coming from his lips at her stroking his super sensitive manhood. Maka pulls her hand out of the water and cups his cheeks, giving him a kiss on his bleeding lips, enjoying the taste of his blood and just the feel of his lips on hers. Crona's kiss is different now..it's not rough..it's soft and careful as his finger tips draw circles into her bare shoulders..His timid tongue rubbing against her own..drool falling slightly from their mouths but they don't care.

"I love you.." Crona speaks in a airy voice when Maka broke the kiss..he doens't look away..he doesn't even stutter..he holds her there with those pale blue eyes..filled with that thing she doesn't understand. Maka looks at him blankly before she moves to get off of him..but she's stopped by him grabbing her wrist. Her eyes lock back onto his..the boy is serious. "Y-You know that don't you? That I love you? No matter..w-what you have done..no matter what I have none..that hasn't changed.." He tucks her hair behind her ear with a shaky hand..his eyes never leaving hers. "I know you want me to act like yesterday didn't happen..b-but I can't because you got hurt Maka. I can't forget and I-I can't forgive Justin for what he's done. It ripped me apart to see you.." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not leaving your side Maka..I-I've decided that I w-will protect you always."

His voice is firm..his eyes soft and hard at the same time..he's serious about this.

_"Is it more dangerous to be alone or to be with him?"_ That voice chuckles. "_I couldn't tell you."_

"Crona I-"

"Please let me stay with you.." Crona tightens his grip on her wrist..his eyes are pleading with her. "I couldn't deal wiht you getting hurt like that again..please?"

Maka stares into those eyes..those eyes that made her fascinated with this boy, those eyes of madness and sanity..

How could she say no?

"Ok.." She answers him quietly as she gives his cheek a peck. "You can stay with me.."

"T-Thank you!" Crona's eyes light up as he cups her cheeks and gives her a kiss on the lips..it's full of passion..full of emotion and when he pulls away he has a cute grin on his face. "I won't l-let you down."

"I know you won't." Maka smiles as she ruffles his hair and he blushes. "Now we still have to wash off so.." Maka grabs the shampoo and squirts some into her hand, she latters it up before she places her hands in Crona's hair and starts to rub.

"G-Gah what are you doing?" Crona gulps at how her chest is in his face now from the way she's leaning over him, the bubbles no longer shielding his view of her small, pink nipples.

"Washing your hair." Maka keeps rubbing his hair, not seeing his discomfort. "Your washing mine next."

"O-O-Okay." Crona bites his lip and tries to keep his gaze on the water but it's hard.

Maka rubs till his whole head is soapy. "Now lay down and rinse." Crona listens to her..moving so he's laying down in the water, Maka moving the water so it washes all of the soap off..but the bubbles keep getting in the way. "Alright that's it." Maka grabs the plug in the tub and pools it, the tub starts goaning as the water starts to drain causing Crona to squeak in surprise. Maka stands up, pulling Crona with her, she pulls the curtain before she turns the water back on..she makes sure it's warm before she pulls the little lever at the top of the falsest.

Water comes out of the shower head, soaking both Crona and Maka.

"This will be easier." Maka hums as she moves the blushing boy right under the water and raises the shampoo out of his hair. She doesn't bother with conditioner since his hair is so short so she just grabs the vanilla scented body wash, squirts some into her hand before she gets to work, rubbing it all over his body, making sure no part of him is spared. Crona is as still and stiff as a board..watching her with those eyes of his as she takes care of him..she sees his appreciation and nervousness in them. Maka pulls back to let him rinse himself..she watches as the soap suds fall off his smooth skin..the water running down his back..over his bones..over that ass. Maka can't help herself and she gives this boy a hard slap on his butt. "Good game!"

"G-Gah!" He squeaks and jumps a inch off the ground, almost slipping as he turns around to look at her with big eyes..his hand on his ass cheek that she just abused. "W-What was.._ngh_..that for?" He pouts..looking like he actually did something wrong and that slap was some sort of punishment.

"That was for have such a scrumptious ass." Maka winks at him causing him to fluster and stammer.

"Don't d-do that!" He blushes as he looks away from her.

"No promises." She grins as she hands him the shamppoo, getting her a confused look from the boy. "Now you wash my hair..and get it good. It's got some blood still dried in it." She sees him wince at that but he nods and squirts some shampoo in his hand..He keeps his body as far away from her as he can as he gently rubs her hair..the shampoo lathering. Maka sighs in contentment at his bony fingers wroking her scalp..it feels so good.

"There..y-you can rinse." Crona pulls away and moves so Maka can get under the shower head which she does, closing her eyes as she moves her hands through her hair to get all the soap suds out...Crona can't help but to stare at her..to stare at her beauty..Her body is unmarked..even after all that they have been through..her skin is flawless, her curves defined..She has the body of a angel and it makes his throat go dry..because he doesn't deserve her.

"Like what you see?" Maka's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he squeaks when he sees her looking at him with that smirk on her face.

"I-I-" He stammers, his eyes wide at being caught.

"It's ok. I know I like what I see." She gives Crona a up and down look before licking her lips. "But it's time for you to wash my body." She hands him the body wash and he gulps.

"O-O-Okay..' He squirts the vanilla scented soap in his hand before he places it down and takes a deep breath..his face is too red for his own good as he starts to rub the soap against her shoulders..he moves down, skipping over her breasts to rub her stomach-

"You better get every part." Maka looks at him and he tenses..hoping she won't look down and see what this is doing to him.

"R-Right." He bites his lip as he rubs back up..ever so gently he rubs the soap on her breasts..almost whimpering at how soft they feel..and how his palm brushes her harden nipples. Maka on the other hand doesn't try to hide her sounds and she groans..getting the boy's body to heat up even more. Reluctantly he moves his hands away to wash the rest of her body..blushing viscously as he rubs her thighs..then between her thighs..he bites his lip to keep him from pasting out as he washes her back..then her butt..

"Good job." Maka hums as she gets back under the shower head, washing off all his work.

Crona only nods..his words caught up in his throat...him trying to hide himself from her yet again.

"You get easily excited." Maka smirks noticing anyway as she leans in, kissing the boy as she runs her hands down his soaked body before she starts palming his balls, getting his back to arch slightly and a groan to escape his throat. Maka licks his neck before she licks down his soaking body..till she gets down to his pulsing man hood..she licks around his head causing Crona to temble and gasp, his hand gripping her hair. She slowly takes him in..

She missed this too. With all that's going on she really hadn't found the time to pleasure Crona..to enjoy his sounds and how his body reacts to her.

Maka grips his waist as she takes him in all the way, deep throating him as she bobs her head back and forth..she can tell by how hard he is..and the taste of precum in her mouth that he won't last long. Crona is moaning a lot louder..his sensitiveness on full from his orgasm just a couple of minutes ago but she keeps at it, using her tongue..her tongue ring bushing against his sensitive nerves, getting him to buck in her mouth and her name to escape his lips. He's getting so close..just one more hard suck-

"Hey bitch, hurry up and get out of the shower. Medusa wants you down stairs..we have to go over the plans to take down Justin." Ragnarok's voice comes from behind the curtain..she can see his shadow..he must have just appeared but it's to late to stop.

She does the final suck on Crona's member and he lets out a loud moan as his seed fills up her mouth..She's pretty sure Ragnarok heard it..because she saw the shadow tense but at this moment she doesn't care. She swallows all of Crona before she pulls off of him..the boy panting..his small chest heaving.

"I'll be down in a bit." Maka answers as she wipes some cum off the corner of her mouth, looking over at the shadow.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything. He just disappears.

Maka sighs as she forces herself up..Ragnarok should know better. She hurts Crona and She'll hurt him. She's a witch. She's evil. They should have let her die a long time ago. Maka looks over at Crona who seems to be looking at where Ragnarok was..a smirk on his face..and it's smug.

"We better get ready." Maka grunts as she pulls the shower curtain and steps out.

"Y-Yeah." Crona beams at her..his eyes light up as he stumbles out of the shower after her..his body tired from their activities. He seems happy..happier then she's seen him in a long time. Maybe because she shown him attention, maybe because Ragnarok got a taste of his own medicine, maybe both but he's happy and that's all that matters.

She smiles at him as she touches the crescent moon necklace that she didn't take off..it lights up and before she knows it, she's wearing that black dress again, completely dry..Crona wearing his matching outfit, no longer wet with her. She grabs a brush that's sitting on the counter as the boy fidgets. "Come over here and let me brush your hair." He nods to her..obeying her..because he will always do what she says. She owns him.

"_We'll see who owns who soon little one."_ His voice sneers in her head but she just takes the brush and starts running it through the boy's pink locks, being careful not to tug to hard at his knots. Maka looks in the mirror to watch the boy's expression..he seems so happy..his cheeks tinting as he closes his eyes and enjoys her touch.

"Are you a whore?" Maka hears that little girl's voice behind her and she tenses..but she doesn't stop brushing..

"What?" She can't help to say out loud.

"Hmm?" Crona peeks a eye open, looking at her through the mirror. He frowns when he sees how pale she is. "M-Maka's what's-"

"Nothing." She forces a smile as she keeps brushing his hair.

"I'm just asking because..I thought you were with the ghost considering you were worried about him..and I saw you kiss him but don't worry I left after that. Now here you are just getting out of the shower with another guy! So are you a whore?" That little girl seems to be curious.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't even know what the word means." Maka almost scolds but her face is getting hot.

"Your not my mother." The girl comebacks. "So just answer the question."

"I'm not a whore. They're a part of my family."

"You don't see me making out with my brother and father. That's bull crap." The little girl seems to be scolding now.

"They're not related to me."

"Then they're not your family."

"A family is anything you want it to be."

"A family is held together by love." This statement gets Maka to tense badly. "Do you love the both of them?" The voice gets soft.

"No." Maka doesn't have to think about it. "I don't love them."

"It seems like they love you."

"I can't love. It's not real."

"..How sad." The little girl's voice gets quiet again. "If you don't believe in love..and that's the only thing good about life..then your life must be a living hell."

And it is.

"That scary clown is coming..I don't like him." The little girl shutters before Maka knows that she's gone-

"Maka!" Crona is screaming in her face shaking her desperately, his eyes wide. "Stop it!"

Maka blinks a couple of times not knowing what's going on..in till she sees that she's trying to get to her hand..Maka looks down to see her hand scratched up..Crona struggling with her to stop her from inflicting anymore damage. Maka blinks at the three vertical eyes that stare up at her from her hand..they narrow in dark glee..and seem to send her a message.

"_I'll be waiting."_ That's when the eyes disappear..

Maka stops struggling with Crona..pulling her hand away from her other one getting him to sigh in relief. He grips her hurt hand and brings it up to his lips..kissing it tenderly. Maka remembering what she did when she woke up, heals herself..the boy pulling away and sighing in relief when the wound is gone.

"Sorry about that." Maka pulls her hand away from him and looks away. "I guess I was really itchy hehe."

Crona still frowns and opens his mouth-

"Please don't ask about it..I'm alright Crona I promise." Maka takes a deep breath as she grips the brush in her hand and starts brushing her hair..

Crona grabs her wrist, stopping her and she locks gazes with him.

"..C-Can I do it?" His gaze shifts.

Maka blinks but hands him the hair brush. Crona takes it into his shaky hands, being careful he starts to brush her hair so gently. It's a nice feeling and Maka can't help but to sigh and close her eyes as Crona slowly works over all her knots.

"Y-You have such pretty hair.." Crona seems to mumble to himself as he brushes it. He leans in suddenly, his lips being pressed against her ear. "When your nice to me I'll be nice to you. Remember that _little one_. I can be a bad guy or I can be a good guy. I'll make sure Justin pays for what he's done..continue to make me happy and nothing will be able to touch you." Maka shivers at the voice..her body getting goose bumps as he pulls away and starts brushing her hair again..Maka knows that she'll make him mad again..it's just too easy and all Maka does is hurt people.

Like those people at the circus.

Maka's lips go in a tight line and she takes a deep breath

..don't think..don't think about it.

"D-Done." Crona smiles as he pulls the brush away and sets it on the counter. Maka takes in her appearance in the mirror..her hair being down and framing her face. He brushed it good so she gives him a nod of approval that he beams at.

"Lets get down there." Maka grabs his hand, their fingers becoming intertwined with the boy's, that is giving her such a loving smile..his eyes holding that fondness of her. Maka closes her eyes..feeling her powers flow through her veins as she thinks of the dinning room..for some reaons thinking that's where Medusa and Ragnarok are. She hopes that Medusa doesn't ask about what happned..she really doesn't want to talk about it anymore..but oh well.

Maka snaps her fingers and they disappear. When they reappear they're standing in front of the dinning room table..Medusa is sitting on the chair far away from them, giving them a soft smile..her piercing eyes aren't so piercing..she looks tired, exhausted. Ragnarok is leaning against the wall..his arms crossed, a scowl on his face and even though Maka's sure he knows they're here..he doesn't look over at them. Doesn't move. Doesn't do anything.

"Ah my child..how are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Medusa frowns slightly, her eyes roaming the spots that use to be bandaged up..and when she sees that Maka has been completely healed she smiles again. "Good, you have your powers back."

"A-Actually it was me.." Crona blushes darkly as Medusa turns her gaze on her son. "M-My kisses healed her..m-my loved healed her.."

Medusa stares at him for a moment before she crackles, laughing in her son's face. "What a ridiculous idea!-"

"It's ture." Maka gives this woman a cold look when Crona had looked down..now he's looking at her with wide eyes. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Medusa stops laughing at her seriousness..she stares at her a moment..something seeming to be understood before she sighs. "Love has no power unless it is returned."

Maka expected Crona to tense..to look sad or something along those lines but instead..the boy actually beams at her words, his eyes lighting up so bright, his face getting tinted..a wobbly smile on his lips..

Then it hits her...Crona thinks..She must love him back because his kiss 'healed' her.

Shit.

Maka glares at Medusa's smirk..this bitch knew what she was doing.

"O-O-One moment please." Crona lets go of her hand and walks over to a door in the dinning room that leads to a bathroom..his movements are excited..He's actually fanning himself.

Maka frowns deeply...This is not what she wanted to happen.

"What's wrong my child?" Medusa raises an eye brow. "Aren't you happy that you two share such a strong love?"

"You know we don't." Maka snaps giving her a glare. "You know I can't love."

"Ah..that is true.." Medusa smiles at this..she doesn't smirk, she smiles. "I'm so happy you understand this Maka..Your mother didn't. She couldn't understand this concept..and she lied to herself.." Medusa's eyes flash a bit.

"What are you-"

"Love is something a witch can not have. We can't understand it..we can't hold it or enjoy it. Love is something of the light..while me and you are a part of the dark. We understand hate though..we understand pain and revenge and jealously because those are a part of the dark..a part of us. We live in hate..in destruction. Love is make believe in our world..it's a lie but many think of it as a dream..a dream that we cannot reach. Love is out of our reach." Medusa's words are firm..but something seems to be going on behind those tired yellow eyes of hers...her long nails absentmindly tapping on the dinning room table.

Maka feels something stir inside her at Medusa's words..because that's how she feels..She feels as love is fake..as it's something she could never have..Medusa understands how she feels then..she knows. It makes her heart tug..it's makes almost a sadness settle over her..She's a part of the dark..and she'll have nothing but darkness all her life. She's evil. She's a monster. She can not love. She can only hate..can only destroy.

Ragnarok's chest is puffing up and down..he still won't even look in her direction..and she can't see his eyes..his bangs are covering them. he seems to get angry at Medusa's words but why? It's the truth.

"You understand don't you my child?" Medusa smiles sadly when Maka nods. "If you can understand that..then everything will be so much easier for you."

The sound of a door shutting get Medusa and Maka to look over at Crona who just walked back in..his face is still red..and that smile hasn't left his face. His face and hair looks a little wet..like he had splashed water in his face..and his cheeks have random red marks on them..like he pinched himself. Crona is as bright as the sun..his smile so happy and warm..his eyes hold..joy..nothing but joy. Everything about him is bright..she's never seen him this happy...

But it's a lie.

Maka tries to suppress her frown as the boy walks over towards her, a skip in his step, that wobbly smile never falling as he looks at her with those bright, bright eyes..

She thinks she could go blind..Crona is radiating.

If the lie of her loving him as filled him with this happiness..has lifted him up so high..She's afraid to see what whould happen if she were to correct him now..to tell him that she doesn't love him and it was her healing herself...she would crush him, she would crush that smile on his face..and instead of him crying tears of joy..it will be tears of sorrow.

Maka forces her smile when Crona reached her..grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers..giving her that smile that aches her heart..

She won't tell him. She will let him believe what he wants..But Maka could never say the words 'I love you' so..She hopes he will never ask her if she loves him..because she will say no. As long as the lie doesn't come from her lips..she can lie..for him.

"Take a seat Crona..Maka, we have some things to discuss." Medusa looks between the too..a smirk on her face.

"Okay." Crona..chimes? as he leads her over to the table..he pulls out her chair, Maka hesitantly sitting down before he takes his seat next to her..his hand never leaving hers. His thumb gently rubs her hand..those bright blue eyes watching her..They're half lidded..and that smile is so large..She wonders if he's ever smiled as big as he is now..when he was sane that is. She feels his foot gently rub against her own..

Crona has it bad.

"Ragnarok would you like to take a seat?" Medusa raises an eye brow at the raven haired boy who has done nothing but glare at the wall. He gives her his middle finger but he never looks at Maka. "Very well..I'm sure you all know why were here right now.." Medusa looks between the three..all eyes are on her except for Crona, who is still admiring Maka. "We have a pest to take care of and his name is Justin."

"Justin?" This seems to snap Crona out of his state and he looks at Medusa..a glare coming to his face as he tightens his grip on her hand protectively.

"I'm fucking tired of that ass hole. From the very beginning he's been a pain in our ass." Ragnarok growls coming closer to the table, standing by Maka's side but he won't look at her. "He's not fucking getting out of yesterday's stunt..This time I won't fucking fail on killing him." Ragnarok's voice is so dark..his chest puffing up..Maka can finally see his eyes..they're black and full of fire.

"This time?" Maka raises an eye brow and it raises more at how tense Ragnarok gets..how he glares to the ground..his teeth grit and his hand in a fist.

"I sent Ragnarok to kill him two days ago..but he wasn't able to do it." Medusa speaks smugly.

"I tried..I fucking tried." He snaps but Maka catches his being flicker a bit. "The ass hole knew my weakness.."

Then it hits her..it all makes sense..Why he had those crosses on him..and told her he had failed..Because that was when he got back from trying to kill Justin..and Justin must have done that to him..must have thrown all those crosses on him. Justin hurt Ragnarok..

"Ragnarok.." Maka looks up at him and frowns..wondering why he didn't tell her when they had that talk..is it because he was ashamed? But he got hurt trying to help her..and now his being is flickering with..guilt?

The raven haired boy doesn't respond to her, he just glares darkly away from her..his teeth grit and his fist clenched. Maka tries to hold his hand..but he hits it away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He snarls, his voice venom.

Maka pulls her hand away..which Crona takes and kisses it before glaring at Ragnarok, he opens his mouth-

"Now , now save that anger on the enemy Ragnarok." Medusa gives him a pointed stare before looking back at Maka. "The reason for Ragnarok's failure was because Justin knew his weakness..and Justin also knows all of your weakness. Asura has given him all the information he needs on you three..Justin has gotten so very powerful, the fact he was able to penetrate my protective barrier and get his madness in here is proof of that. Justin knows your weak points Maka..that was how he was able to get you to hurt yourself, am I right?"

Maka rememebers Kid..remembers him talking about her guilt and the circus.

She nods..a deep frown on her face.

"With him knowing so much it's almost impossible for you to defeat him.." Medusa smirks now. "But we know _his_ weakness."

"We do?" Maka grips Crona's hand tightly.

"Yes.." Medusa's lips curl in a sick smile. "Justin very much has a weakness..and that's love. He loves the man that stays with him in that cottage...the one you got in a tussle with Ragnarok. That man is his everything..don't you see where I'm going with this? All we have to do is kill the man and Justin will fall apart. Justin wouldn't be able to live with out that man..he has a obsession with him, a deep passion for him. If that man falls, Justin will fall with him."

"Use his own tactic against him. " Ragnarok's eyes flash and he takes a step forward. "That man isn't weak though, and Justin will probably be up his ass 24/7"

"There w-will have to be a time when Justin isn't with him.." Crona offers looking at Ragnarok then Medusa.

"Exactly." Medusa smirks..her eyes lighting in dark glee. " Here's the plan...You, Ragnarok, will take hold of a body of a small child and pretend to be a lost kid. Justin will let you in, even though he's crazy he has moral standards. Now all you have to do is get close enough to the man and stab him with this.." Medusa snaps her fingers and a needle appears on the table in front of Ragnarok..it has a snake on the glass, it's filled with gold liquid. "This will kill him instantly. Justin will fall and Maka wouldn't have to even lift a finger. You will redeem yourself for failing Ragnarok and we would have killed him in the most painful way..taking away his love before his own eyes."

"I got this shit. That sharp teeth ass hole is fucking dead a long with Justin." Ragnarok roars..but his words make Maka snap to realization..

A man that stays with Justin..sharp teeth..

Her eyes get wide..Giriko!

"We're not doing it." Maka blurts out getting everyone to look at her..even Ragnarok.

"Pardon?" Medusa raises an eye brow.

"We're not killing Giriko. I don't care if he is Justin's weakness..Girko has been there for me, I'm not going to kill him, especially with such a cheap shot. "Maka glares at the needle on the table.

"But my dear, this is the safest, and easiest way of getting rid of Justin once and for all. He won't be able to hurt you at all Maka..Ragnarok could deal with this problem without you even getting involved! So what if one human dies? Your saving yourself-"

"That one human is Girko and I'm not fucking killing him. No one is touching him! I dont' care if it's safe or not, we'll find another way to deal with Justin!" Maka speaks firmly.

"What other fucking way?" Ragnarok snaps at her, his piercing eyes locking on her. "This guy is fucking powerful now..and with him being able to make you fucking cut yourself and he's not even close who knows what else he could do if your fucking close to him?"

"R-Ragnarok's right." Crona looks at her with a frown. "Killing G-Girko is our best bet-"

"I don't care if it's our best bet or not!" Maka rips her hand from Crona's and stands up, a fire in her eyes. " We're not killing him! If I have to, I'll fight Justin! You have trained me well Medusa I can fucking take him!"

"Justin is too powerful for you my child.." Medusa forwns. " I have trained you well..But Justin has the upper hand. He has the demon on his side..he has madness on his side. We must be smart about this."

"I'm strong enough!" Maka protest, her eyes on fire. "I can handle this!"

"All the other times we fucking fought Justin we failed..and he wasn't even as strong as he was now." Ragnarok gives her a hard look. "Girko has to fucking die."

"M-Maka if we fight him he's going to kill you!..Y-Your more important to me then that man..y-you have to think about yourself. "Crona urges, standing up with her.

"Who's side are you two on?" Maka snaps walking backwards away from Ragnarok and Crona. " What, you don't believe in me?"

"I-It's not that I don't believe in you Maka-"

"No, I don't fucking believe in you." Ragnarok growls as he takes a step foreard. "I fucking saw that guy's power..you don't stand a fucking chance..even with us by your side."

"Well fuck you Ragnarok." Maka spats..her hair starting to blow..she's getting so angry. " I don't care what you think. We're not killing Girko and that's final! And if you two want to be pussies about it i'll fucking fight Justin by myself!"

Doing that is suicide and she knows it..

But at this point she doesn't care.

"Are you fucking crazy? You can't fucking fight him with out us!" Ragnarok eyes flicker a bit in shock at how she's speaking but he quickly goes back to glaring.

"M-Maka we do everything together remember?" Crona frowns..maybe he's finally getting the picture that she won't stand down because he says next. "I-I'll stand by whatever you want to do..if you want t-to fight, I-I'll fight with you. I-I'm not leaving your side."

"I'm going to fight Justin. I'm going to bring him down with my own hands. I don't need a cheap shot to kill him." Maka takes a step towards the table.

"My child I don't think that's a good idea..you should just let me kill that man-"

"I'm fighting him and that's final." Maka growls..a plate being thrown across the room and shattering when it hits the wall..her power is reacting to her anger.

Medusa's eyes narrow and when Maka blinks..

The woman is right in front of her..Crouching on the table as she sits like a frog..leaning close so her face is mere inches from Maka's..a serious expression on her face.

"Now you must think real carefully about this my child. Bravery is a admiral feature but being brave here will get you killed. What do you have to prove my dear? I know you are a great witch. but a great witch wouldn't fight a fight when she could win with trickery."

"Maybe I don't give a shit about being a 'great' witch." Maka snaps..her glare never falling. Ragnarok is watching this with a uneasy stare..and Crona looks like he's about to have a mental break down at the way Medusa narrows her eyes at Maka.

"What about Crona? Not only are you putting your life on the line but your going to be putting his in danger as well." Medusa presses.

"Crona can stay here. It's his choice what he does. I'm not forcing him to leave with me, nor am I forcing Ragnarok." Maka doesn't lose her hard tone.

"And what if Crona and Ragnarok decide to stay? There's no way you can win! It would be walking into your death!" Medusa's nails dig into the table.

"So be it." Maka speaks the words..completely meaning it.

Medusa looks about ready to snap.

"I-I'm with you Maka..I-I'll stay by your side and p-protect you.' Crona speaks up..hoping to take the tension out of his mother.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..he's as pissed off as Medusa about this.

"Ragnarok, I want you to leave immediately to do the plan." Medusa looks at the raven haired boy and he nods..about to fade away.

"No! I'm fighting Justin! I'm not going to let you kill Girko." Maka snarls..another plate being hit across the room as she leans closer to Medusa..a glare on her face.

She's having a stand off with Medusa..she knows she's challenging this witch..and it's not a good idea..

But at this point she doesn't care.

"We are going to do this plan whether you want to or not.." Medusa's eyes get dark. "Do you have to have your first punishment my child?"

"You can go fuck yourself!" Maka spats, her eyes on fire. "We are not doing this plan!-"

"-Seriously Maka back the fuck down." Ragnarok gives her a cautionary look..he almost looks nervous. "This is better for fucking you."

"P-Please Maka.." Crona begs..frowning deeply at Medusa's look.

"I'll tell you one last time Maka..the plan goes-"

"No! It's my choice!" Maka screams.

This causes something to flash in Medusa's eyes..her face falls..and such a odd look is in her eyes..

Maka feels a sharp pain in her head..before her vision is blurred by white light..

Then everything fades away.

* * *

_Maka opens her eyes..and frowns. She's out side..the moon is up shinning down on her..but that's not why she's frowning._

_In front of her is a girl..on the ground..panting, her face dirty, her green eyes shaking though they still hold determination, her blonde hair is matted up and knotty..her clothes are ripped and dirty. Maka would think that this is herself..if not for the freckle on this girl's cheek.._

_"Mom?" Maka's facial expression falls when it hits her..this is her mother..she looks young through..like really young, yet here she is..her face in the dirt. Maka then hears the laughter and turns around..Her mother isn't alone. There's a lot of girls with dresses on giggling..laughing at her mother..there's only one person that isn't laughing..and that's.._

_Maka's eyes get wide._

_Medusa..well, a younger version of her, is standing in the crowd of girls, her face is blank, her arms are crossed as she looks at her mother with those piercing cold eyes. She isn't laughing, her lips aren't even turned upward. She's simply just staring..just waching._

_Maka hates these people..She can feel her blood boil..they're laughting at her mother they're-_

_"Kami this is pathetic." A voice sighs causing Maka to look back at her mother..in front of the girl laying on the ground, is a woman in a dark cloak..her face hidden. Maka notices there's a lot of these hooded figures..by how tall they are she can tell they're older then all the girls..and it looks like each girl has a hooded figure..except Medusa..and a dark haired girl beside Medusa._

_"I'm sorry.." Her mother winces as she forces herself up..her hands shake before they give up and with a cry she falls face first back into the dirt._

_The other girls laugh more._

_"My Kami, I didn't know you were a witch of the dirt." That black haired girl sneers getting all the other girls, except Medusa, to crack up. This dark haired girl has a fan that she keps fanning herself with..Maka wants to take that fan and shove it up her ass._

_"There's no more saying sorry about this!" The cloaked figure snaps on her mother. "You are a disgrace to all of us! You are 13 years old and you haven't been able to complete one spell! It always back fires on you like it did just now! You can barely even make a decent potion! I'm beginning to doubt your a witch at all! Your just a mistake!"_

_"I'm not a mistake." Kami growls as she tries to get herself up..this time she suceeds so she's on her knees..her eyes on fire with determination even when everyone else is laughting at her._

_"Oh yeah? Then why can't you do a single spell? Why is it your the only one Kami? I'm beginning to think your mother lied about you being a witch..if your mother was still alive I would kill her for letting you exist. It would be a bit better if you actually killed someone or something but you haven't! All your other class mates have killed some one since age 6! Your double that age and your hands are still clean! It's disgusting!"_

_"I don't have to kill someone to be a witch..that's what my mother told me. Killing doesn't make a witch."Kami's voice never loses it's firmness._

_"Your mother was a fool." That cloaked figure snaps. "Either you kill someone Kami or you'll never be able to completely a spell!"_

_"I'm not killing anyone!" Kami shakes her head._

_"Kill someone or your not a witch! I'll drop you and then do you know what will happen?.." Everyone shushes up. "Termination."_

_"No! It's my choice!" Kami shouts..Maka sees Medusa's eyes flash at this. "And I say I'm not killing anyone. I can be a witch with out relying on other's life force."_

_"That's it! All you are is mouth Kami! Your no witch! You don't even have a guardian anymore because I quit!, Why I would put up with you for this long is beyond me.." The cloaked figure steps forward. "I'm putting a end to you, something I should have done a long time ago."_

_Maka watches as her mother struggles to get up..but she can't and this person is getting closer to her..her hand out reached.._

_A hand touches the top of Kami's head..but it's not the cloak woman.._

_"Your not killing this girl.." A voice speaks up, her hand leaving Kami's head._

_"Medusa!" All the girls gasp when their eyes fall on Medusa standing in front of Kami, her arms crossed, glaring at this cloaked figure._

_".." Kami looks up at the other girl in shock..confusion in her eyes._

_"Medusa what is the meaning of this?" The cloaked figure demands._

_"Is it fair to kill the student when it's the teacher that hasn't been doing her job?" Medusa's eyes narrow at how the cloaked figure tenses. " It's no secret that you haven't helped this girl out and unlike all the other witches, she doesn't have a mother to teach her, she only has you."_

_"T-That doesn't matter! Even when I do construct her she never gets it! And if she can't get it why even have her around? She doesn't have a guardian, not anymore, she's a mistake as a witch..there's no reason to keep her!"_

_"She has potential." Medusa speaks calmly even when all the other girls gasp and mutter under their breaths._

_"Potential?" Kami looks up at her..her eyes wide like she's never heard anyone say that..and maybe she hasn't._

_"Yeah right! If she has so much 'Potential' Medusa, why don't you be her guardian and teach her?" This gets all the girls to crack up._

_"Not a bad idea." This shuts every one up..everyone looking at Medusa with their mouths wide open, even Kami. "As of right now I'm taking Kami Albarn under my wing. She will be under my super vision and I will make her into a great witch and prove you wrong."_

_"Not so fast there!" The cloak figure growls. "Your not going to be her guardian unless I know you can handle the responsibilities, your only 15 Medusa! You and your sister live alone..you have enough to deal with-"_

_"I don't care." Medusa's states bluntly._

_"Well you can't be her guardian unless by tomorrow your able to teach her one spell." Everyone sneakers out at this, saying things like 'no way' and 'that's a failure waiting to happen'. "If you don't do this Medusa, you will also be punished for your failure..do you still want to do this?"_

_"Yes." Medusa doesn't even blink._

_"Why is Medusa doing this?" A girl whispers to another. "Medusa is one of the top witches of our class! Her and Arachne! So why is she even concerned about Kami?"_

_"My sister always did have a thing for trash." That black haired girl waves the fan in her face, smirking at Medusa. "It's such a shame mom didn't have a thing for trash..if she did you would have been the favorite for sure Medusa."_

_All the girls crack up._

_Medusa doesn't even blink at this._

_"Watch it Arachne wouldn't want someone getting squished now would we?" Medusa gives her a smirk that the dark haired girl glares at._

_"No fighting girls. Now if your really sure Medusa..?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then it's settled. We will meet back her tomorrow..and see just exactly what Kami can do." The hooded figure sneers before she snaps her fingers and disappears._

_All the girls crack up as the hooded figures behind them grab them and snap their fingers..they all disappear._

_"Have fun with your trash Medusa." That dark haired girl chuckles before she snaps her finger and disappears herself._

_Now it's just Medusa and Kami..The green eyed girl still looking up at her with wide eyes._

_"Come on..lets get you up from there." Medusa gives her a sweet smile before she reaches out her hand. "Are you alright?-"_

_Kami smacks her hand away._

_"What the hell do you want?" Kami snaps, causing Medusa's smile to fall..she actually looks shocked._

_"What do you mean? I only want to help a follow-"_

_"Cut the bull shit. I know you didn't do this to help me, you want something. Why would one of the highest witches in class help me out when you could get in trouble? It doesn't happen." Kami's eyes narrow._

_"You dont trust me?" Medusa raises an eye brow._

_"Hell no, you want something." Kami spats. "A witch only does something for someone else when it's to gain something for themselves."_

_Medusa looks at her a long moment..before a smirk comes to her face._

_"Your a lot smarter then I thought. Your right, I wouldn't just help you for no reason..well I do have a reason. You see, if I'm able to make you, a complete loser, into a great witch I will be even better then my sister Arachne..I'll be regarded as the highest witch. Your my ticket to being better then my sister."_

_"I thought so." Kami grunts as she glares at her._

_"Why are you looking at me like that? You should be happy for my help even if I have my own agenda. Of course you can always decline my help..but come tomorrow when you have to do a spell again..and you fail, you'll lose your life. But if you except my help I'll save your life, I'll make you a great witch..you'll even have a place to stay. I know you have been homeless for quite some time, not wanting to live with your old guardian..You have so much to gain from my help Kami..So do we have a deal?" Medusa holds out her hand again._

_Kami glares at it a moment..seeming to think over her options.._

_She takes Medusa's hand..and Medusa helps her up._

_"I'll never trust you." Kami spats, getting Medusa to chuckle._

_"Smart girl." She smirks as she lets go of her hand. "Now I have a question for you.." Her smirk falls. "Why is it so important you dont kill anyone?"_

_"I only want to kill if i'm being attacked, if not it's a useless kill." Kami grunts._

_"Most witches enjoy killing. It's a part of our dark nature."_

_"Well it's my choice." Kami crosses her arms not getting how Medusa tensed._

_"You would die for your choice?" Medusa raises an eye brow. "That's pretty foolish Kami."_

_"No, I would die for my freedom." Kami looks at her with determination._

_"Freedom huh?" Medusa hums as if thinking..her cold eyes look away from Kami. "Let's start trianing. I'm not going to hold back on you, if you fail, I get in trouble. Are you ready to be pushed?"_

_"I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me Medusa." Kami smirks._

_Medusa looks at her from the corner of her eye.._

_"We'll see about that." Medusa smirks at her._

_Everythign fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes shoot open..

Medusa is holding Maka's face in her hands..her expression is nothing but shock...but soon she regains herself. Her face gets blank as she pulls away, but her eyes hold something she doesn't understand.

"It's your choice huh?" Medusa's voice is quiet.

Maka can only nod numbly.

"..." Medusa studies her a moment longer before she jumps off the table, landing in front of her, She towers over Maka, looking down at her darkly.

Ragnarok and Crona are tense..the pink haired boy's teeth chattering, Ragnarok's eyes are shaking slightly.

"..Ok.." Medusa looks at Maka differently. "..If it's your choice to fight Justin, then I won't take away your freedom. This won't be the first time I did the impossible..." Medusa's eyes hold a far away look. "I can only train you Maka..I can not help you, I'm too weak to go up against Justin..so when you go, your going alone."

"I understand." Maka grips her fist..snaping back.

"Are you really going to let her fucking do this?" Ragnarok looks in shock. "You were all against this just a fucking second ago!"

"Things change." Medusa takes a deep breath. "..A lot of things change." She leans in so her mouth is close to Maka's ear. "I failed her, I wont' fail you."

"Wait a minute! Can't you get Free and Eruka to help?" Ragnarok growls.

"They're still out..honestly I don't know when they will be back." Medusa sighs as she walks past Maka. "Come..we have a lot of training to do Maka."

Maka watches the back of this woman with mixed emotions before she's pulled out of her thoughts by Crona grabbing her hand.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Crona frowns, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Maka doesn't blink.

"Then i'm staying by you. Y-Your battle is my battle." Crona looks at her with a fire in his eyes. "I-I'll do everything I can to p-protect our love."

Maka only nods numbly at the lie before she walks after Medusa..Crona letting go of her hand. She walks past Ragnarok and stops.

"It's not your fault." Is all she says before she walks after Medusa..

Ragnarok's glare falls and he watches as she leaves..He grips his chest hating the feeling he has in it about this..

The raven haired boy and the pink haired boy give each other a look..

They have matching frowns.

* * *

Maka pants..everything hurts, sweat is dripping down her face, her breathing is jagged as she sits on the cold stone flooring, her head leaned back looking up at the sky.

"Good my child..this is everything you need to defeat Justin..but you must use what I tought you smartly." Medusa studies the girl. "You must kill him today..You must attack at night, when the moon is out..it will give you more strength."

"Okay.." Maka pants as Medusa snaps her fingers, handing Maka a cup of black liquid. She doesn't even question it, she just drinks it, ignoring the bad taste..When Maka feels her powers come back to her she sighs in relief.

"How do you feel?" Medusa watches her.

"Like I'm about to kick Justin's ass." Maka smirks as she stands up, her body feeling completely healed..her fingers are twitching just thinking about it.

Medusa suddenly lashes out..grabbing a hold of her arm. Maka tenses and struggles iwth this woman..but Medusa keeps her hold firm as she starts chanting something under her breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka screams as she tries to do rip out of her grasps..but she just can't.

Maka watches in fascination..as the snake tattoo Medusa has on her arm comes off of her arm and hisses as if it's alive..then it slivers down her arm..and on to Maka's. No matter how much she struggles, she can't get away..Medusa says one final chant..and the snake sinks into her skin, becoming a tattoo again on Maka's arm.

"What the fuck?" Maka pushes Medusa away..and to her shock Medusa falls to the ground..her chest puffing up and down, her breathing jagged. Her face falls at how..exhausted Medusa looks...she looks closed to pasting out.

"This is my snake..it will protect you..this is the last of my strength Maka..I can't help you anymore with fighting this boy..so please be smart and use my snake wisely." Medusa seems to be struggling to talk. "..Stein.." She calls weakly before her eyes close..her body going limp.

Maka can only stare at her with shock..before looking at the snake tattoo on her arm..the same tattoo that was just on Medusa..

This will protect her?..How?

That's when she hears the door creak open..then close. She looks behind her to see Stein smirking at her..half of his face is dark in a shadow..his glasses are glared. Maka only glares, not at all afraid of this man, she could kill him right now if she wanted to.

"Hello Maka." Stein takes a step forward, coming out of the darkness, that smirk has fallen and he only wears a blank expression. His stone eyes look her up and down making her want to cover herself. "It seems your completely healed..what a shame, I was hoping you would keep the stiches."

"Why? So you could get a boner looking at them?" Maka snorts and to her discomfort he smirks at that.

"I don't need to see sitches for that Maka.." His eyes roam her body and this time she covers herself. He starts to turn that screw in his head..it making clicking sounds.

"Ew don't do that." Maka wrinkles her nose as the bolt in his head finally clicks into place. "That's fucking creepy."

"I have to. It helps me get rid of thoughts, or to understand something. If not for this screw I would do irrational things.." He walks up to Maka..But Maka doesn't back up, she just stands her ground glaring..He leans in..his lips ripping out into a mad simle. "You wouldn't want me to me irrational..now would you Maka?"

"Get out of my face with that." Maka snarls as she pushes him, Stein doesn't even budge.

In a quick movement he pulls something out from his coat pocket..and shoves it into her mouth. Maka starts to freak out, taking steps back from him in alarm.. when she tastes what's in her mouth..her expression of fear drops as she grabs the end of the thing in her mouth and pulls it out..examining it with her eye brow raised.

"A lollipop?" Maka looks at this man, not understanding him at all.

"A cherry lollipop." Stein nods..like that justified him shoving it in her mouth like that.

"Ok..But why the hell did you just do that?" Maka is too confused to be angry. That was just..unexpected.

"You like cherry don't you?"

"..Uh yeah but-"

"Your mother liked cherry too." Stein turns the bolt in his head and Maka tenses from him talking about her mother. "She liked lollipops a lot too. She had a thing for sucking." He gets this smile on his face..Maka's mouth is wide open..he did not just.." I wanted to see if you were the same way, and you are. Right away, even when you didn't know what it was, you sucked on it. Your mother was the same way with a lot of things."

"You fucking bastard!" Maka screams, her power coming out sending Stein flying, hitting the wall hard with a crack. Maka's eyes are on fire..her hair moving as her power flows more through her veins. "Your not going to fucking talk about my mother like that! I won't let you live!"

Stein only laughs..the mother fucker throws his head back and laughs.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Maka..I liked your mother _very_ much." His glasses glare as he smiles madly at her. "She was my favorite patient."

Maka takes a step forward..too angry for words..her face is hot..she's breathing out of her nose. She will end him. Maka points her finger at him..about ready to rip him to fucking pieces-

"My child.." Medusa coughs weakly getting Maka to look at the woamn on the floor. Medusa is looking at her blankly. "Don't kill my way back to my room. If not for the fact I need him I would let you kill him for his horrendous words..but he's mad, what can you do? Don't waste your power on him..your going to need all of it to defeat Justin."

Maka puts down her finger..but her mind is set.

She will kill Stein. She doesn't know when, but she will kill him. He deserves to die..he deserves to choke on his own blood.

"Stein..I need to rest." Medusa calls for him, the man gets up and walks to her slowly before he picks her up, holding her like a baby, cradling her to his chest. "I can not stress enough my child.. that if you leave to fight Justin you are on your own. I can't help you anymore..I'm too weak. Use what I thought you and my snake wisely..please come back to me..through freedom is important..I already lost Kami because if it..I can't lose you too." Stein starts to walk out of the room..his face blank..

"Medusa.." Maka says her name softly getting Stein to stop.

"Yes my child?" Medusa looks at her with those exhausted eyes.

"..Who was my mother to you?" Maka gets the words out..looking Medusa in those eyes.

The room gets quiet around them..Maka's chest tightening..waiting for a answer.

That's when Medusa smiles...and it's..sad. The sadest smile she's seen..

"Kami was...Kami was everything to me." Medusa speaks the words with that smile on her face..before Stein takes her out of the room, leaving Maka to think about what she said..

Her mother was..everything to Medusa? Maka doesn't want to believe her words, most likely that's a lie but..that smile on her face..Maka has seen her fake sweet smiles..she's seen her fake concern but that smile..

It was real.

But that memory she saw of Medusa's..She only wanted to help her mother to gain for herself..

Unless that changed.

Maka thinks back to that picture of her mother and Medusa she saw..they looked so happy..even Medusa had a smile on her face..and it was real. They were best friends. In the picture they looked 18 or 20..and that memory she saw they where 13 and 15..

A lot can happen in 5 years.

They went from just making a deal..to best friends..but If Medusa and her mother were so close..what happened? Were they still freinds when her mother was still alive and Maka just didn't know about it? It's possible..Maka didn't even know she was a witch...

It's all so confusing and her head hurts but..

Medusa had at least cared for her mother. Maka knows that much.

Maka takes a deep breath..She can't think about this anymore..

It's time to take care of Justin once and for all.

Maka nods to herself before she runs out of the room, down the hallway, and into the dinning room. She's pumped up..finally time to get him back.

Crona and Ragnarok seem to be talking urgently about something..they stop when they notice Maka walk in.

"M-Maka?" Crona looks at her nervously..he frowns deeply when he sees the snake tattoo..but he doesn't say anything.

"What the fuck is that on your arm?" Ragnarok snaps looking at the tattoo with suspicion.

"Medusa's tattoo..she said it would protect me or something." Maka shrugs her shoulders. "You two ready for this?"

"Seriously I want you to think about this-"

"I'm done thinking Ragnarok. If you dont' want to help me you can stay here." She locks eyes with his burning ones.

"I'm not fucking leaving you!" He snarls. "It's not that I don't want to help you, it's that I want you to be fucking safe!"

"It may not be safe..but I want to take care of Justin with my own hands..he's been my enemy since the asylum..He let me go once, it's only fair I at least give him a chance to fight for his life." Maka walks up to Ragnarok and puts a hand on his shoulder. "..You have nothing to worry about."

"You can fucking say that when we kill this ass hole." Ragnarok smacks her hand off..his eyes flashing.

Crona walks up to her and grabs her hand..looking at her with those eyes of his..

"I'll protect you Maka..I-I won't let you fall."

"And I won't let you fall Crona.." She leans her head against his and gives him a peck on the lips. Her eyes fall on Ragnarok who is glaring off at the wall. "I won't let you fall either Ragnarok..together we can take down Justin. That bastard won't know what hit him. He messed with the wrong group of crazy people."

"You c-can say that again." Crona nods, something flashing in those eyes of his.

"If you fucking die I'll fucking kill you." Ragnarok threatens..but she can see his concern in those eyes of his..and Maka thinks that's what this is all about.

He's worried about her..worried that he will fail again..and she will die.

"You don't have to worry about that.." Maka grabs the raven haired boy's hand..giving him a smile. "I'm not dying..i refuse to die by the hands of Justin. We can do this Ragnarok..we can do this together..we won't fail."

"I hope your fucking right.." Ragnarok snaps but he doesn't take his hand from hers..he tightens his grip on her hand.

"So h-how are we going to get there?" Crona frowns as he looks around. "Isn't Medusa g-going to take us?"

"Shit! She's out of power." Maka's eyes get wide. "How the hell are we going to-"

Suddenly the snake on her arm lights up..it comes off her arm and hisses at her before it slides down her arm onto the floor..The three watch with fascination, then horror as this snake grows to a huge ass size..it's fangs as big as them. The snake opens it's mouth..about to attack-

_"Stay..still."_ She hears Medusa's voice in her head..So she grabs Crona and Ragnarok tightly, holding them there.

Crona screams and Ragnarok yells at her but she doesn't move as the snake lashes out..swallowing the three of them in one gulp. THe protest of the two boys can still be heard in it's mouth as it chuckles and slivers away, dissolving into the ground.

* * *

_Medusa lays on her bed..her body is racked with fatigue but right now she doesn't care. She has her crystal ball by her side..She watches bordedly as her snake carries the three through the ground, taking them to the cottage where that boy Justin is._

_She knows Justin will be waiting for them. He isn't stupid. No matter how much he annoys her..the boy is very cunning. Even with all that she taught Maka..there's a high chance it won't be enough, that her prize will be killed and all she can do is sit her and watch._

_Why did she let her go..?_

_Because of what she said..about it being her choice..it made her remember Kami..remember the day that would change her life forever._

_All Kami wanted was freedom..it was important to her. Her daughter is the same way..but Medusa shouldn't have let Maka go.._

_She watched Kami fall, now she may have to watch her daughter fall._

_All becuse of 'freedom'._

_Medusa doesn't even know why she cares, why should would risk ruining everything she worked for. If Maka dies now, everything she planed will be destroyed. Medusa has put Maka in danger sure, but it was all a part of her plan, she knew what was going to happen but..this isn't a part of her plan. She wasn't planning this at all. Anything could happen and Medusa hates that..all her hard work , wasted if Maka fails..if she dies everything she worked for is nothing._

_All for this battle she didn't plan..But then again Kami wasn't planned either.._

_And look how that turned out._

_For the first time in years..Medusa is feeling..anxiety..worry. She doesn't know what's going to happen..and how horrible would it be to have all her plans wasted after working on this for 14 years? She has put everything into this..yet she so easily gave it away when Maka spoke of 'freedom'._

_"Curse you Kami." Medusa growls as she lays her head down, and closes her eyes. She hates things that aren't planed. She hates things that she has no control of. She hates things that get in her way. She hates someone turning the tables on her.._

_Kami is all those things..or was all those things._

_Medusa doesn't want to..but her mind drifts back..back to the day when Kami did her first spell.._

_The day she was officially made her guardian._

* * *

_Everything is quiet..all but the heavy breathing of a girl sitting on the ground..and the crackling of the fire on a bush..Cloaked figures stand around this girl with her green eyes shaking in fatigue..all quieted by shock._

_"I did it.." Kami breaths out..a grin on her face before she looks over at one of the hooded figures in front of her. "What..did I tell you?..I was able to do that..with out killing anyone."_

_"Amazing.." The hooded figure looks behind Kami. "Medusa come here right away! You single handedly were able to get her to complete her first spell! How did you do it? Please come so all the witches can see you! You are truely amazing!"_

_Kami glares a little that she's not getting any attention for finally doing it..and with out killing someone but she just looks behind her and watches as Medusa walks past all the hooded figures to stand next to Kami, a smile on her face but her yellow eyes are hard._

_"With the right teacher, anyone can be taught." Medusa coos causing the hooded figure to tense. "Kami may lack strength but she makes up for that with her will power. I just made her harness her will power and turn it into something a bit more useable."_

_All the hooded figures nod in agreement, looking at Medusa still in awe._

_"You have proved me wrong! You and your sister are truly amazing!" Kami catches the slight tensing of Medusa's shoulders at that._

_"Well now that Kami has completed the spell, I am her rightfully guardian am I not?" Medusa lockes on to this person with her piercing eyes._

_"Of course! She's all yours! You can kill her, eat her, do what ever you want! She's off my hands now!" This hooded figure laughs madly._

_"I will take her and make her into a great witch. I'll show you what potential she has."_

_"Medusa..no offense but if you can make that.." The hooded figure motions to Kami which she glares at. "..Into a great witch then you must be the wisest and strongest witch of us all..because Kami is everything but a great witch."_

_"We'll see about that." Medusa smirks, her eyes shinning a little in her glee._

_"See you two next week for class." The hooded figure snaps her finger..and she disappears.._

_All of them disappear just leaving Medusa and Kami..the green eyed girl is still panting on the ground, sweat dripping down her face..but there's a smile on her lips._

_"I did it.." Kami lets out a breathless chuckle causing Medusa to look down at her with these cold eyes._

_"Barely. If you would have just killed that man like I told you to, this would have been much easier. You almost didn't make it." Medusa crosses her arms...and can't help to raise an eye brow at how this other girl is smiling._

_"But I did make it! Don't' you see Medusa? I was able to do it with out killing..just like my mother..I was able to do it." Kami looks up at her with those large green eyes..even with how tired she is..that smile never falls._

_"You know there's a reason your mother isn't here now." Medusa speaks bluntly. "Your mother didn't kill..but because of that she was the weakest witch that the council has ever had. Your mother was good at hiding..but one fight with a witch hunter silenced her for good. Now because you mother didn't kill, here you are, a orphan. No one but yourself in this world and because your following her example you will end up just like her."_

_Kami's smile falls..her eyes getting a far away look before she looks away from Medusa.._

_"..My mother use to tell me that Freedom is the most important treasure.." Kami grips her chest. "She told me if you let the darkness in your heart take over..you'll be a slave to it and you'll never be free. My mother chose not to kill so she could control her dark side..so she could be who she wanted to be." Kami looks back at Medusa, a fire in her eyes. "Every one says my mother was a fool but they're wrong. Is it foolish to go after what you want? To be happy? If so then I would gladly be called a fool..My mother wanted more out of being a witch..and so do I."_

_"What more do you want?" Medusa raises an eye brow. "Being a witch you have all the power you need..your an elect, what could you possibly want?"_

_"I want choices." Kami forces herself up, looking up at the full moon. "I want to change everything."_

_"You want change?" Medusa's eyes flash at that as she studies the other girl._

_"Yes..I don't want the life all us witches have..we're regarded as dark, disgusting creatures-"_

_"But that's what we are."_

_"Does it have to be like that though?" Kami challenges, giving Medusa a look. "My mother tried to change that..She didn't want to be evil, she didn't want to be disgusting..so she wasn't. My mother was a good witch..she may have been the weakest, but she was a good witch." Kami gets this odd look in her eyes. "..But really that's not what I really want."_

_"Oh?" Medusa's cold eyes don't leave this girl as she looks down at her shoes..taking a deep breath._

_"I want to find love." Kami blurts out..a blush on her face. "I want to have it, I want it for my own.."_

_Medusa blinks before she laughs..it's a crackle._

_"Love?" She sneers. "Don't be ridiculous."_

_"What's ridiculous about it?" Kami challenges, her eyes setting on fire though her cheeks are still pink._

_"Witch's can't love." Medusa shakes her head. "We learned this since the first day we stepped into the council at age 6 Kami. Your speaking nonsesne."_

_"Is it really set in stone that a witch can't love?" Kami snaps, getting defensive. "Humans have love! They share it all the time so why can't a witch have love? Why is it we can't feel love? It's not fair!"_

_"We have no use for love. We have our powers to rely on while human's rely on their love..because that's all they have." Medusa's expression never changes. "A witch's life is a lonly one anyway..there's no room for love."_

_"But does it have to be like that?" Kami challenges again. "Why do we have to be alone? Why do we have to hate each other? Why do we have to be so sneaky?"_

_"Because that's what we are."_

_"But it doesn't have to be like that." Kami grips her fist and looks up at the sky. "..It's all about the choices you make."_

_Medusa stares at her a moment before looking up at the sky with her._

_"Your a strange one Kami albarn..just like your mother."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment." Kami smirks over at the other girl._

_Medusa looks at her from the corner of her eye..taking in those popping green eyes tha shine through the darkness, and how the moon is shinning down on this girl._

_"If that was a compliment then you don't want to see my insults." Medusa scoffs as she starts to walk away. "Come, lets get you settled in your new home, and you can take a bath, your filthy-"_

_"Hey."_

_Medusa pauses and looks back at her._

_"..Thanks for this." Kami scratches her cheek. "I know your doing this for yourself..but hell it's still nice of you. Without your help I might be dead right now."_

_"You can thank me by becoming a better witch." Medusa doesn't blink as she turns back around-_

_That's when Kami grabs her wrist. The contact makes Medusa whip around, a spell right on the tip of her tongue..but she stops herself when she sees that smile on the other girl's face._

_"So Medusa..does this make us friends?" Kami gives her that smile again._

_Medusa blinks before she glares and rips her hand from her grasps._

_"Witch's don't have friends. They have themselves and they have their enemies." Medusa turns around and starts to walk away again._

_"But it doesn't have to be that way.." Kami crosses her arms when Medusa pauses again. "That's the beauty of freedom. You have choices. Nothing's stopping us from being friends..we could change witch life together. Show them we don't need a life of destruction and loniness!" Kami beams as she holds out her hand to Medusa who has turned around to look at her. "So what do you say? Want to be friends? Do you want to make change?"_

_Medusa stares at her hand a long moment.._

_"..Your right there's a beauty in choices." Medusa turns her back on her. "And I choose not to take your hand, I choose not to be your friend. Your ideas are foolish and i'm no fool. All I am is your guardian, i'm only doing this to benefit myself. Don't mistake this for something else Kami."_

_"Are you turning me down because you dont' want to? or are you turning me down because it's what you were taught to do?" Kami gives her a challenging look. "What's wrong with learning something new? To learn friendship and how to care for another?..Please Medusa this will help me find love! I read it in all those romance novels..it starts out with friendship..then it blooms to so much more. Maybe we can have a taste of love..maybe we can prove to everyone that we don't have to be stuck in the darkness!"_

_"I'm doing this because I don't want to. Because I don't care about you. Your still speaking nonsense Kami, get your head out of those human books and get your head into your spell books. Maybe if you spent as much time doing your spells as day dreaming you would be better then all of us! Forget about love and friendship. Your no human, your a witch." Medusa starts to walk away. "And i'll make you into a great witch Kami."_

_"But-"_

_"One more word about this and i'll have to punish you." Medusa says in a chilling tone causing Kami to shiver. "Now come on."_

_Kami only walks up to Medusa's side..not saying anything..they walk like this a while..Medusa staring blankly at nothing but then.._

_"I'm never giving up." Kami breaks the silence..a fire in her eyes. "I'll find love..I know I will."_

_"What did I tell you?" Medusa hisses only for Kami to grab her hand, silencing her._

_"I'll change the world." Her eyes are bright as she looks into those eyes of the other girl._

_Medusa rips her hand out of Kami's and smacks her across the face with the back of her hand._

_"Don't touch me. I told you to be quiet but now you leave me no choice." Medusa growls. "I'll make sure you don't eat for three days straight. You don't want to make me angry, I have compete power over you."_

_"But it will always be my choice if I keep talking or not." Kami smiles at that. "What is it Medusa? Are you afraid of friendship?"_

_"Friendship is not something for witches. Friendship is something the humans do and it's not even strong. Friends betray their friends all the time. I'm a witch, a being of darkness. Friendship is not something I want. One more word and I will kill you." Medusa's voice gets low at this._

_Kami stares at her a moment..before she nods her head..her shoulders slump a little as the two girls start to walk again.._

_But that fire never leaves Kami's eyes..._

* * *

Medusa opens her eyes..her mind coming back to focus..

It's too ironic..it's so ironic it's annoying.

Kami always did get what she wanted, even if she had to lie to herself to get it.

Medusa closes her eyes and puts a hand to her heart..

And for the first time she doesn't laugh madly..she doesn't take glee in what's happening to Maka..

She's just silent.

* * *

The large snake burrows out of the ground..spitting out the three not so gracefully. Maka and Crona falling on their butts while Ragnarok just floats down, taking in their surroundings with those piercing eyes of his..

The cottage stands before them..its' completely dark out, only the light of the full moon here to guild them. Everything is eerily quite..there's no wind, there's nothing.

"Damn." Maka grumbles as she gets up and rubs her butt. The snake turns small again before it crawls up Maka's arm, becoming a tattoo again. "This is it.."

"_Fuck yeah mother fuckers_!" Crona suddenly screams, his eyes are dilated and a goofy grin is on his face. "Let's go give Justin the titty twister of his life time!"

"Crona shush!" Maka puts her hand over his mouth, the boy licks it but she doesn't move it. "You have to be quiet we have to sneak up on him!"

"Oh ok..I get it..sneaky.." Crona nods at her and she lets go of his mouth. "Sneaky.." Crona starts to tip toe over towards the door. "Got be sneakkyy Makaaa." Crona keeps tip toeing..

"Do you feel him?" Ragnarok looks over at her.

"..I don't know." Maka frowns a bit as she slowly follows after Crona.

"Bitch i'm the elephant of surprise!" Crona suddenly roars before he..rams the door with his head? The door gives way and Crona stubbles in..the cabin being too dark to see where he went.

"Crona!" Maka shouts after him and runs in..she's pretty sure Justin knows they're here by now. She looks around frantically for the pink haired boy..but no one's here.

And she means no one. No justin. No Girko. No Crona.

It's so quiet..it feels like this place has been abandoned but she knows that isn't true.

"Crona.." She calls for him quietly as she starts to walk deeper into the cabin..the wood creaking under her feet. This really isn't good..Crona could be anywhere..what if Justin got to him? What if she's already too late? What if-

That's when Maka hears a door creek open.

Maka whips around quickly, her heart raising thinking it's Crona..But it's not..it's really not.

She can only stand there in horror..as these bodies start to limp toward her..all bloody..all scratched up..they groan and moan..their hands out ready to grab her..

This isn't just any old scary looking dead people..these are people from the circus..she's sure of that.

Maka screams as one of them grabs a hold of her, she punches it in the face, only for more to grab a hold of her. Maka screams and struggles..feeling disgusting and scared at the same time..

That's when one of them punches her in the face..and it hurts but she keeps screaming and struggling..That's when she's hit again..and she hears a voice.

"Bitch open your fucking eyes! Your ok!" That's Ragnarok..

Maka opens her eyes to see Ragnarok glaring in her face..but his eyes hold concern. When he sees she's back he sighs. "Damn what teh fuck Maka..you can't fucking lose it here. You have to be stronger then that."

She nods numbly..ashamed she let the madness get to her so quickly.

"Come on..you told me you could do this.." Ragnarok cups her cheeks, looking at her with those eyes..he has a frown on his face.

"And I can.." Maka lies, she doesn't know.

Ragnarok stares into her eyes..maybe he doesn't believe her but now he doesn't have a choice.

"Witch! i'm in the back yard..i'm getting tired of waiting for you." Justin's voice coos getting Maka and Ragnarok to look in it's direction.

"I'm ready for this ass hole." Maka snarls as she grabs Ragnarok's hand and leads him out of the cabin.

Sure enough, Justin is grinning at them, the moon casting shadows on his face, as he stands in front of the forest, staring at them with those soulless eyes.

"Long time no see witch. I hope you do know this is the last time I will be seeing you." Justin chuckles darkly.

"Where the fuck is Crona?" Ragnarok looks around for the pink haired boy..but he's no where to be found.

"We'll have to start fighting without him.." Maka's book appears in front of her, a dark glare on her face at the boy who's smirking at her.

She will finally get to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Shit Maka..I don't even have a body." Ragnarok's eyes get wide in realization..he almost looks like he's about to painic. "How the fuck am I suppose to help you?"

"Don't worry..I got that." Maka flips the book to a page, looking it over before she puts a hand on Ragnarok's shoulder. "I learned some new tricks from Medusa.." Maka closes her eyes speaking the chant low so no one can hear her..but Ragnarok can feel it. His whole body lights up..power flowing through his being.

"_Corpse party!"_ Maka shouts out, causing Ragnarok to roar..his bangs are flying every where..his eyes lighting up to white light as power goes through him..the ground where Ragnarok's standing cracks..the boy being in a creator.

"Holy shit!" Ragnarok looks at his body with white eyes..it's almost completely soild..power flyig off of him like electric shock. "You fucking did this?"

"Like it?" Maka smirks.

"Fuck yeah! This guy doesn't stand a fucking chance!" Ragnarok's eyes narrow in dark glee at Justin..who looks not at all impressed.

"Told you we could do this." Maka grins as she stands, her book flipping to another page-

"Wait for me!" A voice screeches causing them to look back..the sound of a motor coming closer..

No..fucking..way.

Crona is running towards them..swinging around a chiansaw crazily..yes a fucking chainsaw..it's humming, causing his arms to vibrate. His eyes are nothing but madness, his smile too large for his face.

"Lookie what I found!"

"Hey!" Justin's face falls at seeing the boy. "That's Girko's!"

"Oh well. Finders keepers." Crona sticks his tongue out as he stops right next to Maka..he stops swinging the chainsaw only to give Maka a goofy smile..but even now it's scary, the moon casting shadows on his face..his eyes shaking too much. "I'll protect you _little one_..you have been a good girl today..so I will reward you." Crona turns his attention on Jusin. "I'm going to rip you to pieces with your boyfriend's chain saw!"

"How dare you! He's not my boyfriend!" Justin growls..but his cheeks get pink, and he grips his fist.

Maka looks at Ragnarok who is glowing with power..then at Crona with his crazy smile and his chainsaw..then she looks at the book in front of her..

They are a force to be wrecking with.

The snake tatoo comes off of her arm a little to hiss at Justin..

Maka smirks.

It's in the bag.

"So this is it?" Justin looks at all of them for a moment..before a large smirk rips out on his face. "..Why don't I..even the odds?" Justin shows them the back of his hands that glow with the three vertical eyes. "Come out my friend.."

That's when Maka hears the roar.

Her stomach drops..Ragnarok frowns...but Crona keeps laughing..

She knows that roar..but it can't be..there's no way!

Maka watches in horror as that plant thing from before comes crawling from behind the cabin..it looks the same as she remembers it..with that large mouth on it's chest..and the vines coming out of it's back..but the boy's face is differnt.

His eyes are red and there's a third eye on it's forehead.

"You didn't really think I would just kill it did you?" Jusin hums as the thing stands beside him. "No..I make use of what I have..I'm not a wasteful person."

"Fuck." Both Ragnarok and Maka speak at the same time..

She thought she got rid of this thing..but she guesses she still has to fight this fucking monster..

"Don't worry! We can take him!" Crona roars as he swings his chainsaw around. "Two against three! We got this!"

"Not quite." Justin chuckles darkly as he lifts his hands in the air and closes his eyes. "Oh Asura..give your servant strength..come out and take what is yours." Justin touches the ground..and it rumbles like a earth quake, the ground cracking..allowing the demon himself to make his appearance.

Maka grinds her teeth at the wave of madness..at feeling how strong this demon has become..Crona only laughs harder.

"_Maka..my dear. The time on you is deviously low.."_ Asura smirks. _"But I'm tired of waiting. This ends now."_

"Like fuck if it is!" Ragnarok snaps, getting in front of her protectively, glaring at him.

"Witch.." Justin gets up..and when he looks at her his blue eyes change to red..a vertical eye on his forehead, his hands glowing with red "This is the end of you. I told you I would not hold back."

"Neither will I." Maka grips her fist as her book changes to a page, her eyes on fire. "This is no time for fear..." She looks between Crona and Ragnarok.

"I have nothing to fear bitch."

"What's there to fear?" Crona gives her that mad smile. 'I'll cut them all to pieces."

"Good.." Maka grips her fist as she glares at Justin..the boy smirking back at her. Ragnarok glares at Asura..and Crona giggles looking at the plant monster..

Everything gets quiet..a single wind blowing..setting the mood for a real stand off.

The snake on her arm hisses..

And as if that was a singal..

All hell breaks loose..

Let the final battle with Justin..

Begin.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long! I've been so busy with everything..i can't even begin.**

**So i gave you guys a lemon with Crona and Maka but don't worry crazy crona and maka are coming up. I won't leave you hanging.**

**Till next time:)**


	50. Chapter 50

"Yeehaw!" Crona roars as he hops from one foot to another, dodging the plant's vines that are lashing out for him with their sharp points that could go through metal. He dances around,the monster growling in annoyance at this boy that just won't stay still. "Get along little doggies!" Crona takes on a country accent as he brings down his chainsaw on one of the vines, cutting it in half, causing the monster to screech and the vine to recoil back into it's back, spraying Crona with green slime that he just giggles at. "This is so much fun right guys?!" The boy grins over at this other two companions...

Maka and Ragnarok aren't doing as hot as the crazy boy.

"Yeah this is fucking fun as shit." Ragnarok spits sarcasm as he dodges another one of Asura's scarves, the demon hasn't moved a muscle, smirking at Ragnarok with his arms crossed..his scarves doing all the fighting. A scarf finally makes a hit on the raven haired boy, punching him in the face, sending him back a couple of feet with a frustrated growl. "I love fucking dealing with these assholes, yeah Crona this is fucking great fun."

"Touchy." Crona does a spin dodging another vine before he slashes down with the chainsaw but this time the vine recoils fast enough. The boy pouts at that but he turns his attention on Maka, that goofy grin coming back. "What about you Maka? You having funnnn?"

"Not really!" Maka pants out as she jumps away from the ground that is cracking underneath her feet, running towards the blonde haired boy that's smirking at her, his hands on the ground causing it to fall apart. At the same time scarves come from the ground after her, Maka having to say quick spells to freeze them, turning them to ice before they break into a buch of pieces.

So far Maka and Ragnarok haven't gotten any ground on Asura and Justin..so far all they have been doing is dodging attacks and trying to stay alive.

While Crona has been having the time of his life.

"Aw come on!" Crona giggles as he starts to spin around the monster..holding out the chainsaw, his body a pink and black blur. The monster roars but it can't turn around fast..it's lifeless eyes watch the pink and black tornado go around it with confusion, starting to make it dizzy.."_Ring around the roses, a pocket full of poses..ashes..ashes.."_ The boy starts singing over the humming of the chainsaw only to stop spinning right in front of the monster, his eyes nothing but rage. "Gah! I hate that song!" He screeches as he brings down the chainsaw, effectually cutting off one of the monster's claw like legs.

The monster roars in pain as it becomes lopsided because of the lack of support, green slime pouring out of it's stump of a leg, the mouth on the beast's chest seems to frown as the vines touch where it's leg use to be.

"I would offer you a hand but I only gots a leg!" Crona screeches as he holds up the monster's severed leg and starts waving it around, gigging like a maniac. "Get it?! Because I just cut of your leg?! Damn I'm funny!"

The monster just growls at him..but then the lips of the boy on the plant actually move..they turn up into a smirk. The monster's body makes a odd cracking sound..before a new leg grows out of the stump..it being covered in some clear goo but it's a leg. The plant stands back up normally, still smirking at Crona.

"Ohhh I'm shaking." Crona mocks by shaking the things severed leg instead of his body. "I might be a failed experiment of Medusa's like you but at least I'm good looking!"

The monster seems to be getting pissed off, the boy's face actually gets red, the mouth on his chest ripping open more to let out a roar-

"Snack time!" Crona giggles as he throws this things leg right into it's mouth..so far back that the thing as no choice but to eat it's own leg. "Tell me..do you taste like how you look? Like shit?"

The plant's body trembles as it swallows it's leg..the plant boy's eyes flashing..before his whole chest rips open, there's no more skin..just millions and millions of teeth in red flesh, open up much like the petals of a flower.

"Ohh did that make you angry?" Crona giggles as the vines lash out for him more rapidly but the boy only spins, doing his dance to unknown music in his head. "Miss me, miss me. Now you got to kiss me!" Crona chimes before he sticks out his lips, making them fat. This thing roars and charges for the boy, tired of Crona, wanting to eat him and get this over with. "Ok jeeza, I didn't want to kiss you anyway." Crona smirks as he grips tighter unto the chainsaw that's humming against his arms, making them vibrate. "But I do want to dance."

"Why don't you fucking fight?" Ragnarok roars as he dodges yet another scarf, every time he gets close to Asura he's sent back. "Are you fucking scared of me? You have to get your stupid scarves to do all the work?"

"Your nothing but a waste of my time." Asura waves him off, he still hasn't moved a muscle. " Your no match for me boy, I don't know why you even bother with fighting me. No matter what those witches give you, your still just a lost soul. I am the demon of madness. I don't need spells and potions, I have my own power while yours is not your own. Just give up now. This is not your fight."

Ragnarok stops running towards him, his body going still with his bangs covering his eyes. Asura smirks and one of his scarves lash out..

But this time instead of dodging..Ragnarok grabs it with his hands, and when Asura tries to pull it back, he holds it firmly.

"A waste of your time huh?"..The raven haired boy smirks..his eyes still hidden before he looks up at the demon, his eyes hold fire, his face a scowl. "I'll show you a fucking waste of time!" Ragnarok roars, his white eyes getting brighter as the ground around his feet cracks, his hair moving around as his power builds up. "I'll make you fucking eat those words!" Ragnarok grips on to the scarf and with all his strength he pulls.

"What-" Asura starts only to be yanked towards Ragnarok, the scarf the boy has a hold of is one of the ones connected to his neck. The boy's power is enough to drag the demon over to him..then Ragnarok does another yank, throwing Asura against a tree. The raven haired boy growls as he runs towards the demon, his piercing blue eyes on fire, happy he's finally going to land a hit-

"Oh my." Asura straightens himself out as all his scarves lash out just as Ragnarok jumped in the air towards him..the scarves wrap around him tightly, gripping him, taking the wind right out. "I don't like to be thrown. I think I'm going to rip you apart now." The scarves move so one has a hold of his arms and one has a hold of his legs..these scarves start to pull opposite of each other causing Ragnarok to roar in pain..the scarves are burning him. "They say ghosts that are stuck on earth have to relive their death everyday.." Asura smirks smugly. "Well, if that is true then you should be use to being ripped apart, am I right Ragnarok?"

"Fuck you!" Ragnarok spats as he grips his fist..his white eyes getting even brighter as he calls for more power..

"What?" Asura watches with a slight frown as the boy is engulfed in white light..

That's when he feels the burnning.

Asura screams as he lets go of the boy and pulls his scarves back..only to find that they have been burned off..half of them are gone, incinerated. The demon feels a deep anger as he looks away from his burnt scarves..his burnt skin..his burnt security, to look at the boy who did it..

Ragnarok grins at him, a couple feet away with those white eyes and his hair and clothes moving from the power that is radiating from him. The raven haired boy's glee can be seen..he likes this power he has.

"Aw, did I mess up your fucking gay ass scarves?" His grin grows. "Stop fucking using them and fight me! It's time someone taught you a fucking lesson!"

"Very well." Asura regains himself..a evil smirk coming to his face as he stands tall, towering over the boy. "No scarves. No playing games. You have been a nuisance from the beginning, it's time for you to go where you belong.." His red eyes glow..that smirk growing even more. "I'll drag you to hell."

"Try me bitch." Ragnarok roars as he charges for the demon..the ground breaking every where he steps..but Asura only smirks..his hands twitching..waiting.

"_Slice and dice!"_ Maka screeches for the 5th time as her power comes out of her as wind, it cuts through the scarves but when it gets to Justin..the boy puts up his hands and a red force field comes over him, protecting him from her attack. His smirk is too smug. "Shit!" Maka growls in frustration as she jumps away from another hole in the ground, her book flipping pages but it's hard to think and run at the same time..she needs something stronger..something that will break that force field..the book comes to a stop and she knows what to do. "_Breakage!"_ She chants out and points to the red force field..it cracks like it's made of glass and shatters.

Justin doesn't look as smug anymore.

"Finally!" Maka smirks as a spell is on the tip of her tongue..a spell that will slice this boy in half and end all of this-

She feels a sharp pain in her chest, her hands feel sore, causing her to cry out and trip over her own feet..falling face first into the dirt. This feeling over her..she feels so tired..so weak..What the hell happen? Maka pants as she forces herself up so she's sitting on her butt..wiping dirt off her face..all too aware of the crack in the ground getting closer to her..but she can't get over this feeling..Why the hell does she feel so weak? They just stared this battle!

That's when her eyes fall on Ragnarok..the boy is glowing so much that it almost hurts her eyes to look at him..He just got a punch on Asura..but the demon is quick to bite him..ripping a piece of his being out..but Asura growls in pain..touching the boy hurts.

This causes her to remember..what Medusa had warned her about..

* * *

"_Corpse party?" Maka raises an eye brow at the tittle of the spell Medusa got her to look at in her book._

_"Yes, a spell that strengthens a spirit ten times more then that potion. It makes a spirit surpass even it's human body and makes them something not human." Medusa watches her with those cold eyes._

_"This is great!" Maka's eyes get bright as she reads over it. "With this we can fucking win!"_

_"But I must caution you my child..this is a good spell but it comes with some complications." Medusa looks at her seriously. "The spell it's self has no limit."_

_"Huh?" Maka looks over at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean it never stops growing, getting stronger."_

_"So why is that a bad thing?"_

_"The spell has no limit but you do Maka." Medusa looks at the book with a far away look. "Ragnarok could become the strongest being ever but this spell is feeding off of you Maka. It's not like the others where you just cast it and it's done. This one continues to take your power, the more Ragnarok pushes, the more the spell will drain out of you."_

_"..Do you think this will give Ragnarok the power to get rid of the demon once and for all?" Maka looks at her hopefully..not really worring about what this witch just told her._

_"It could but if Ragnarok pushes the spell till he's as strong as the demon.." Medusa looks at her gravely. "There's no doubt in my mind that it would kill you. There's a reason it's called 'Corpse party'. Many witches have used this spell only to be betrayed by the spirit they were in alliance with. If you use this spell your at the mercy of Ragnarok."_

_"We can beat them.." Maka smirks as she reads over all the good this spell does..her mind not processing everything it should be._

_"My child..remember my warning."_

_"I got it! Teach me something else!"_

* * *

Maka cringes at her memory..shit, had she really forgotten to go over this with Ragnarok before she used the damn spell? She doesn't even know how much power he's already used! But by how she feels..and how Ragnarok is glowing..she knows it's a lot. He doesn't know that he's effecting her. He doesn't know he could kill her. He's just fighting Asura, thinking he's getting their team the upper hand..Why is she such a fucking idiot? She wasn't thinking..she was to pumped..to caught up in her adrenaline to actually think things through.

She has to tell him now.

"Ragnarok-" Maka calls his name only to be hit in the chest by something hot, it burns her dress and she screams out in pain as she hits the ground and does a roll.

"Not so fast." Justin smirks as he takes a step closer to the girl that's face is in the dirt..the cracking of the ground has stopped as he takes steps towards her, his soulless eyes glinting in dark glee. "You reap what you sow witch."

"Fuck." Maka puts a hand to her chest, her power coming out to heal herself..She can still feel herself being drained by Ragnarok..she has to tell him to chill..but if she does Ragnarok will be hurt by Asura..Ragnarok might even fade away. Even now with all the power he's using, he's struggling with the demon, getting bitten and burned..

"Such a filthy mouth.." Justin's hands light up red. " 'If your right eye causes you to stumble, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to lose one part of your body than for your whole body to be thrown into hell. Mattew 5:30' It is your tongue that causes you to sin so heavily..with your lies, with the disgraceful things you use it for, with eating more then your suppose to, with your spells and with your curses..Your tongue is causing you to stumble and I will rip it out."

Maka forces herself up, ignoring how tired she's getting by the minute..Her eyes lock on Ragnarok, the boy getting the upper hand on the demon, Asura having to take a couple of steps back..Ragnarok is getting stronger and she's getting weaker.

She has to tell him and she has to tell him now.

"Rag-" She starts yelling his name over the roar of the chainsaw and monster but..when she opens her mouth, she feels something fly into it..

And it's sharp and hot.

Maka clamps down her teeth as a reflex..but she doesn't stop what ever has latched it's self in her mouth or more like..her tongue. It feels like something is wrapped around it..and when she looks in front of her..she sees a red line..she follows it till she realizes it leads into her mouth. Maka grabs the line, opens her mouth, and tugs..

Her tongue is yanked painfully and she almost sobs.

It's stuck to her tongue..what ever the hell this is.

"You have to pull a bit harder then that witch.." Justin coos causing her to look at him with her eyes shaking in fear..to her horror..she finds that red line is connected to one of the pupils of the vertical eyes on his hand..his smirk is too large. "Don't worry..this works just as if you tied a tooth to a line and shut a door. The tooth would be ripped out. The only diffence is..this is your tongue." Justin grips the line in his hand tightly..

He's going to pull, he's going to yank and he's really going to rip her tongue out.

She can't do anything, her body shaking in fear, no spell able to come out to help her..

Because he's got her tongue tied...literally.

"I'm only trying to save you!" Justin screeches, his red eyes getting shaky from his madness as he goes to yank the line..about to rip her tongue right from her throat-

The snake on Maka's arm comes out at the last possible second, hissing before it snaps it's teeth down on the line, snapping it and setting Maka free. Both Maka and Justin fall on their butts from the tension being released, the girl sighing in relief as she feels her tongue be set free, the boy sighing in frustration at having his plans ruined.

Maka's relief is short lived when she feels another sharp pain in her chest, her whipping her head over to see Ragnarok stomp down on the ground..it shaking and cracking where Asura is causing him to jump back..he's using so much power.

Her tongue hurts but she forces it to work, forces it to form his name.

"Ragnarok!" She calls over everything..even though it's painful she calls his name.

"What?" Ragnarok turns his attention from the demon to look at her with those white eyes..white eyes full of her power. Even though he doesn't have any pupils..she can tell he's looking her over with concern, she knows he cares for her. He's looking over at Justin but that's not the problem..well, not the _main_ problem at hand.

"I-" Just as Maka was about to tell him..Her stomach twists in fear as the demon suddenly appears behind Ragnarok, smirking at her before he sinks his teeth into the boy's shoulder. Ragnarok roars out in pain as he elbows the demon off..but Asura took his whole shoulder..now the raven haired boy is in pain. Ragnarok stomps the ground again getting Asura to jump back..the raven hiared boy panting.

"What the fuck is it Maka?..Are you alright?..Justin giving you too much trouble?" Ragnarok grips his fist but he doesn't look at her this time, his eyes are glued to the smirking demon.

Maka frowns as she stares at his shoulder..a guilt is turning her stomach adding to the pile of guilt she feels. She could just say the words and this 'Corpse party' spell could be broken..Medusa taught her how to undo it..but if she did that Ragnarok wouldn't stand a chance. Asura would destroy him..nothing against Ragnarok but the demon is a hell of a lot stronger..She feels it in her veins..she feels it in her fear. So she can't cancel the spell but really if she told him to chill out with the power he is using..Ragnarok will get hurt too, he might even fade away. She knows if she told him to..he would stop using the power, hell, he probably even let her break the spell..because he sees himself as something already dead..But he's alive to her.

She has to choose..between herself and Ragnarok now. One of them is going down..and it's her call.

"Nah, I'm fine." Maka forces her smirk. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't getting your ass handed to you."

"I was doing fucking fine before you distracted me." The boy grumbles before charging after Asura..

Maka gives him a soft smile..the decision set in her mind. She knows she'll die. Ragnarok will kill her if Justin doesnt' but that's ok. Ragnarok will be guilt free because he didn't know..but if Maka told him to stop using power..and if he were to fade away..Maka knew. She would have had the guilt of losing Ragnarok on her..

And she couldn't live with that.

She can barely live with the guilt she has now..Maka is perfectly content with dying here today.

"Interesting." Justin smirks as he gets up and brushes himself off. "You would sacrifice yourself for a ghost? How very foolish."

"No, I would sacrifice myself for my family." Maka gets a dark expression on her face as the snake on her arm hisses at this boy. She has to be careful about what spells she uses and how much..

She doesn't care about dying but she at least wants to take this ass hole with her.

"Family?" Justin scoffs..but something flashes through those red eyes of his. "You know nothing about family witch! Your kind doesn't know the meaning of the word! It's only about yourself. You don't have the ability to care for others enough to have a family." Justin is shouting at her now..his blonde curls moving slightly as he holds out his hand towards her, his palm facing her. " Your life is nothing but selfishness! Nothing but sin and filth! I'll show you exactly what your selfishness has caused!" Justin closes his hand.

Maka goes to take a step foward..only for a hand to rip out of the ground and grab her. She screams and kicks this hand off of her, taking steps back in alarm. The hand is cut up..she can see it's knuckles stucking out of it's skin as it moves around frantically, grabbing the air for something.. Maka keeps taking steps back..only for another hand to rip out of the ground and grab her ankle. She kicks it off, as she stumbles back away from these hands..

Only for the ground to give way..more hands coming out of the grond and gripping the dirt as these things pull themselves out of the ground.. Maka can only watch in horror as she's surrounded by these..things..these people..all broken, all bruised and cut up..

All dead.

They all groan around her..but they don't move to touch her. Maka can only stare at them..her body tired and her brained racked with fear..because she knows these faces..but it can't be..it can't..

That's when these monsters start to move..making way for something.

Maka's heart drops..and she falls to her knees..her legs giving up on her at this..sight.

The little girl in the white dress stumbles towards her..she walks like she has a limp..her blue eyes dull and lifeless, dark bags under them as she continues to walk closer and closer. Her hair is matted up with blood..her own blood..her dress is ripped and ruined..in her little hand is a rose..

A black rose.

"We all had families too.." The girl speaks slowly..blood at the corner of her mouth. Those lifeless eyes never change. "You took us away from them..but that's ok. Now we have each other. We will be together..forever."

"N-No.." Maka trembles..but she can't move..and all these dead people are limping closer towards her.

"Forever..forever." All the dead chant lowly..blood falling out of their mouths and eyes..

"We're your family now.." The little girl hands Maka the black rose..more like it was shoved into her hand as this girl leans close..Maka can smell her rot..and see it in her chapped lips and teeth. "It's time for you to join us."

"Join us..join us.." All the dead get so close..she can't breath..they're all touching her with their dirt caked hands. "Forever.."

"Nooo!" Maka screams as they all grab a hold of her..she thrashes and kicks..her fingers twitch..about to blow them up all over again..

When the snake on her arm comes off her skin and hisses..Maka thinks it's about to help her..only for the snake to lash out and bite her on the arm.

"Fuck!" Maka growls as the snake sinks it's fangs in deep. She grabs a hold of it's body and with rage filled force, she rips the snake off of her arm..it hurts like a bitch, her blood staining the floor. Maka wants to fucking throw the thing but it slides out of her hands and becomes a tattoo on her arm again. What the fuck was-

She looks around..only for her anger to fall.

There's no dead bodies..the ground around her isn't broken..There's just Justin..frowning, looking a bit frustrated.

That was..just madness..Justin had attacked her with madness..now it all makes sense.

"That's a fucking cheap shot Justin." Maka spats as she touches her arm and heals herself, her eyes on fire.

"I'm not the one who killed all those people." He looks at her coldly. "I'm not the one who mascaraed thousands of people."

"I know.. just.." Maka starts..trying to think of something..but her mind is drawn a blank. "Damn it.."

This boy is glaring at her and this guilt is eating her from the inside out.. to make matters worse..she feels so very weak..and Justin doesn't have a scratch on him.

Maka needs help.

She glances over at Ragnarok..but the boy is way to busy with Asura to aid her in fighting Justin..so she glances over at Crona. The pink haired boy is still giggling as he dodges vines, then slices down with the chainsaw, cutting them off..but no matter how many vines or legs he cuts off..this thing just grows them back. Crona is doing good..better then her and Ragnarok but Crona can't kill this thing. It will just keep growing back the limbs the boy cuts off..and sooner or later Crona will get tired..if she helps Crona hurry up and kill this thing..then they can both face Justin.

Maka glares at this plant thing..the same thing she thought she got rid of such a long time ago..but here it is. She remembers it's weakness is fire..so if she uses her spell 'Hell's volcano' on it..that should kill it..but that's a powerful spell..What if it takes all she has? Ragnarok is still draining her..it could end badly..really badly but what other choice does she have?

"Crona move back from it!" Maka shouts as her book flips to the page she knows the fire spell is on.

"Aw but we were just getting to the good part." Crona pouts at her, sticking out his lower lip with that chainsaw still humming in his hands.

"Now!" She snaps as her hair blows, her power flowing, getting ready for this powerful spell.

"Fine, jeeza!" Crona grumbles as he spins away from the monster. "Women, always taking the fun out of things!"

Maka ignores his commemt as she closes her eyes..the monster turning it's attention from Crona to look at her..it roars but Maka continues to say the spell under her breath..her fingers twitching-

"Oh no you don't!" Justin growls as he runs towards her..his hand lighting up, ready to grab her-

"I don't think so pal!" Crona jumps towards Justin, swinging the chainsaw at his head..Justin only barely moves face enough so the chainsaw doesn't cut his face in half. "I almost got your nose!" Crona giggles as he continues to swing the chainsaw..barely missing Justin's face as he moves back from the crazy boy. "Almost got your nose! Almost got your nose! Damn, I really almost got your nose that time!" The pink haired boy grins madly, his pale blue eyes shaking as he does one final swing before Justin jumps back far away from the boy, panting and out of breath.

This distraction is all she needs.

The monster roars and charges for her..it's skin ripped open with those sharp teeth ready to tear her apart..

But it's too late.

"_Hell's volcano!"_ Maka cries at the pain as she puts her hands on the ground..the ground beneath the plant cracks..before lava explodes up..the thing roaring in agony as the lava covers it's body..the heat is almost too much for even her..Maka is panting..sweat dripping down her face..either she's really close to being out of power..or she's already out..but at least she got rid of this thing..

Justin watches as the lava goes back into the ground and it closes..leaving the burnt up plant laying lifeless on the ground. Maka waits to see at least some form of frustration or defeat..

But the boy only laughs and she really doesn't like the sound of it.

"That was foolish of you."

"What-" Before she can even ask..her words stop..getting caught in her throat..she swallows them in a gulp..trying to stop herself from screaming..

The plant thing is moving now..she watches in horror as it sheds it's burnt up skin..coming out of a black cocoon..all nice and new like she didn't do anything to it.

"Oh _hamburgers!_" Crona frowns. "What the butt! You cheat! Cheater! Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!"

"You should have learned your lesson the first time you encountered this thing." Justin muses as this monster takes a step closer. "It will regenerate as long as the core of this being is in tack. I found that out quickly and decided it would be easier just to control this thing with my madness instead of fighting it. Smart huh?"

Maka gives the grinning Justin her middle finger..but damn, it was smart..and now she's pretty much out of power and this thing is still alive..shit..is it really over?..Could she not even take Justin with her? Does she suck this much? She failed Crona..she failed Ragnarok..

This thing smirks as she falls to her knees from how tired she is..she just feels drained...empty. She's out of gass. The monster lets out a triumphant roar as all it's vines gather together before they lash out for her..ready to pierce through her and end her life..

Maka only stares forward..ready to be taken.

"Nooo you don't!" Crona screeches as he does a spin..and throws the chainsaw. It actually hits all of the vines since they were bunched together..them getting cut in half causing this thing to scream in pain. The chainsaw hits the ground and starts spinning around in a circle from the motor still being on. The monster pulls back all it's broken vines..only for one more to lash out of it's back..healed and ready to kill. It lashes out towards her..this time she closes her eyes..

But nothing happens. She feels no pain..but something wet has splashed on her face.

Maka opens her eyes..only for her stomach to coil, her blood to turn cold..she feels like puking..she would rather be dead.

"Crona.." She looks up at this boy..a vine is sticking out of the back of his shoulder..it had gone completely through..his blood is dripping out of the wound but there's no mistaking it.

It's black..not dark..black.

The boy doesn't answer her..his body is slumped, his head bowed..he's so still she's almost afraid he's dead..but she sees his back move slightly telling her he's breathing. He had shielded her with his body..he took the hit for her..Why couldn't he have just let her die? She doesn't want to see this..she doesn't want to see him in pain..she doesn't want to see Crona die..She doesn't want to be here anymore.

Crona starts to chuckle lightly..but it grows louder and louder till he's full out roaring in laughter..his whole body shaking. This seems to alarm the monster because it pulls it's vine out of the boy..it making a sicking snap sound as it does so..Crona's blood squirts out more on her face..and it drips..thick and black as night. He doesn't try to stop the blood flow, he doesn't seem even affected by the large hole in his shoulder..he continues to laugh..her body is getting covered in goose bumps.

"Crona.." She tries again..forcing herself up. "Your hurt-"

"Don't worry _little one_, sit back and relax..this will all be over soon." Crona coos before he pushes her..it's forceful and she's sent flying back, skidding across the grass, getting sticky burs on her ass.

Those fuckers hurt.

"Now how should I deal with you?" Crona slowly lifts up his head..his face finally being visible as he locks those mad eyes on the monster. "You tried to kill what is mine, you tried to kill my love and only I can kill her." He puts a hand to his chin and rubs it. "What to do..what to do.."

"You.." Justin looks at him with wide eyes..looking at the boy's face..half of it is dark..it looks like red make up is on half of his lip making it look like he's smiling all the way up to his cheek on one side. The boy's blue eyes light in realization.

"Ohhh I know!" Crona claps his hands, that dark smile only growing..his eyes are flaming with madness. "You made me bleed so I'm going to make you bleed!"

The monster roars at this and charges for him..all it's vines that have regenerated, come up..all pointed at Crona and Maka..there's no way that this beast won't make it's mark this time..

_"Little one_.." Crona's smile falls as he looks over at her..taking his eyes off of the charging beast. "Do you believe in me?"

Maka looks at this monster..and it's sharp vines that are about to be sent on them..she looks at the large hole in Crona's shoulder that is still bleeding that black blood..Her eyes go up to his face..how it's half him..and half not..All the odds are against them..and she's not even sure this is Crona but..when she looks into those eyes..they may be filled with madness and dark intent..but they still belong to the same person.

This is still Crona.

Crona has saved her before..he's saved her from herself. Always being there..fixing her when she breaks..holding her up when she falls apart. He was able to bring her back when her mother died when no body else could. He took the hit for her when that plant had sent that curse on her..but Crona took it instead. He made her feel..He has always been there..even when she hurts him. He always protects her, he always listens to her. This boy has turned her tears into laughter..

Maka locks eyes with this boy..well aware that this monster is getting closer but this is more important to her.

"Yes..I believe in you Crona." Her voice is soft, a tightness in her chest from saying this to him..because she may not love him..

But she believes in him.

The boy looks at her blankly for a moment..before a smile twitches his lips..and it's not mad or scary..it's a real smile, the madness in his eyes giving way to the Crona she knows..

Then the monster roars..Crona's eyes turn back hard and his smile falls as he looks away from her to watch as the vines pull back.

"Then you have nothing to fear. I won't let them touch you..for before I even had power..you believed in me..I knew it then and for you to believe in this.." Crona trembles but he shakes his head. "Not the time to get all sappy huh?!" The boy reaches over and sticks his hand into his wound..he doesn't even wince.

"Crona what are you-" Maka starts in alarm as he pulls out a hand full of his own blood.

"Do you believe in me?" He questions again as this thing gets right on them.

"Yes, you know i do!" Maka screams as the vines lash out.

"Then you have nothing to fear!" Crona roars as he throws his hand full of blood..right into the thing's mouth.

The mosnter shrieks, the vines recoiling back into it's self as it stumbles back..the plant looks to be in discomfort..it even has it's vines trying to get Crona's blood out of it's mouth..but it already swallowed it. Maka raises an eye brow..it's just blood but the way this thing stumbles around shrieking..it's amost like it's..afraid.

"Hey Maka." Crona coos getting her to look over at him, he has a goofy smile on his face. " What's black and thick and sharp as hell?"

"Uh..I don't know.." Maka frowns a bit, still looking at this thing.

"My blood." Croan turns his attention back on the monster..he holds out his hand with the palm facing the plant. "Bye bye!" He giggles before he closes his hand.

Black spikes suddenly shoot out of this thing..from every part of it's body, flinging green slime onto Maka and Crona..but Maka is too shocked to move. The spikes are coming out of every where..out of it's mouth..it's eyes..she can barely see where it's skin use to be anymore. The monster makes a gurgling sound..it twitches before it goes limp..

Maka knows it's finally dead.

"Oh.." Justin's face goes a pit pale as he takes a step back from the two.. "Your..your a part of him too?"

"Crona..how did you..?" Maka can only stare at this monster with wide eyes..with all the black spikes coming out of it.

"My blood is black." He hiccups as he walks oddly towards the chainsaw..he picks it up in one swift movement before he turns his mad eyes onto the blone haired boy. "But I guess you already knew that huh?"

Maka frowns as he stumbles over towards her..he's bleeding so much out of his shoulder..She doesn't know what just happen, she doesn't know what his blood being black has to do with anything..but blood is blood and he's losing too much of it. She forces herself up..and as soon as he gets close enough, she reaches out, touching him on his wound..sending her power into him.

"What are you doing?!" He screeches as the wound heals up..the bleeding stopping. He grabs her by the neck..his grip is a lot tighter and stronger then she remembered.

"Healing you..you were..losing too much..blood." She wheezes out..that one heal took a lot out of her..and him cutting off her air flow isn't helping.

"You're worried about me?" His voice loses that hard tone as he lets go of her, Maka taking greedy breaths of air. "Well aren't you sweet!" He giggles as he turns his attention back on Justin. "I don't need anymore blood anyway..I have plenty..and this chainsaw..oh Justin I'm about to take you to a trip to hell and then back. You will pay for what you did to her. I'm the only one that can hurt her, I'm the only one who can make her crazy."

Crona takes a step forward and Justin takes a step back..his blue eyes have taken a different tone.

"Why do you fight for her? Why do you fight for a witch that is only using you?" Justin stops taking steps back, locking gazes with Crona. "All she does is hurt you, so why are you fighting her battles?"

"Maka isn't using me!" He stops..something changing in his eyes. "She loves me!"

"You know that isn't true. You of all people should know a witch can not love. You have been denied that emotion from your own mother..What makes you think this girl is any different?" Justin presses.

"Because she is!" He growls..again something is changing in his eyes though..and he's stopped walking towards him. "I know she loves me! She's nothing like my mother! My kisses healed her because she loves me!"

"It's a lie and you know it. Your madness knows the truth Crona..but your closing your eyes so you don't see. She doesn't love you, she's lying to you, using you for her own protection. She only cares about herself..your fighting for someone who is using you like a tool, just like your mother."

"Your lying!" Crona screams before he looks over at Maka..She's been too weak..too ashamed to say anything. "Tell him Maka! Prove this ass hole wrong! Tell him you love me!"

Maka doesn't say anything..any words get caught up in her throat..she feels..like puking..like dying.

"..You love me.. don't you Maka?" Something changes in his tone..she hears the weakness.

She wants to say yes..she wants to say yes so bad.

"No." It comes out..because she can't say she loves him..

Because it would be a lie.

Crona just stares at her..his face blank..before he bows his head.

"I told you..a witch can not love." Justin studies the boy before he sighs. " Why must we fight? You and I are a lot a like really..I never knew a kind moment with my mother..just as you haven't. We were both forced into something..you being a slave and me into my religion. It drove us both mad..so why should we fight? You are a part of the same madness I am..Join us Crona. Asura gave me a way out..and he can give you one too. Join us and you will no longer be a slave to a mother who doesn't love you..you'll no longer have to be hurt as you are. If you serve Asura, he will take you away from your pain, and fears. Your already mad..the clown is in you just as he is in me. Why should we fight? Kill the girl..get rid of her for what she has done to you..then join us. We will take you higher." Justin speaks slowly..empathically.

Crona doesn't say or do anything a moment..it becomes painfully quiet..Maka is hurting too much to say anything..the only thing she hears is Ragnarok roaring..he's using more of her power and she just doesn't have it.

The pink haired boy doesn't say anything..he just slowly reaches over to the chainsaw's lever..and he pulls it..The chainsaw goes crazy in his hands..faster..louder..he just switched it to it's highest gear.. he jumps towards her..his bangs still covering his eyes..

He's going to kill her..he's going to take Justin up on his offer..She's hurt him for the last time..but really she always knew it would end like this..she always knew it would be Crona to put her down. She can't be upset..she can't even be mad..She deserves this..Maybe death cant' be so bad..

She'll join the bodies of those she killed at the circus..and she'll be traped with them..

Forever.

Maka gives him a smile..ready to be taken by this boy..ready to be sliced to pieces by the boy she was suppose to love..the boy that pulled her out of the stickiest situation..the boy that fixed her when she was broken.

Now he's going to destroy her.

But that's ok..she deserves it doesn't she? To be killed by the one she cares so much for? It's a justice isn't it? And when she dies..she can join her mother..or maybe not..because her mother would be in heaven..

Maka is going to hell. There's a spot reserved for her and she knows it. She will have a spot right next to Hitler and Dracula..because along with them she has killed thousands of people. Or maybe she will be alone for the rest of eternity..just burning..rotting alone..left to think about all that she done that got her there..

She'll think about Crona..that's all she'll think about..

Becasue she hurt him the most..and here he is..about to kill her..to silence her for good..

Maka wonders..if someone is watching this..some god above that is watching this scene taking place..or some audience that is watching this today..She wonders if their rooting for this boy..if their excited about him killing her..or if their sad..It's a beautiful thing..to be killed by Crona. Like Romeo and Juliet..it's a tragic love story with out the love..but this time..Romeo is going to kill Juliet..Romeo is tired of Juliet's shit.

And Juliet knows she dervers it.

Crona gets right in front of her..and that smile on her lips grows..she invites him..she welcomes him..

To end this for her.

"End this!" Justin roars..his smile too large for his face.

Crona lifts the chainsaw above his head..Maka prepared to be cut in half..but then something happens that surprises everyone..

He turns on his heel..and instead of aiming for Maka he swings at Justin.

"What are you doing?!" Justin barely dodges the chainsaw and jumps back..some of his priest robe got cut..

"Ending this." Crona's voice is husky. "Just like you said."

"Not me! Her! She's the one who lied to you! She made you believe she loved you! Did you forget about that?" Justin presses.

"How could I forget..?" Crona finally looks up..she expected to see a mad smile..but instead she sees something that hurts a lot more..

Tears..tears are falling down his face..his small body trembling..such a sadness in his eyes that it hurts her more then that blade could..

Because the chainsaw would kill her..this doesn't and it hurts like hell.

"I could never forget how it felt..to think I was loved for once..but.." His eyes suddenly change to complete and utter rage as he glares at Justin..his teeth being grit. "You..You don't know shit about the things I've been through, you have no idea how it feels to love so much and for someone not to return the feelings! You don't know what it feels like to see your one and only with someone else..watching them get hold and caressed by someone else. You have no fucking idea! And yet you couldn't let me have my happiness could you? No, you couldn't! You had to bust my fucking bubble when I already knew..I already knew she didn't love me..but I could pretend..but now I can't..I fucking can't!"

Crona screams as he grips the chainsaw and runs towards Justin..swinging so fast..wanting to cut this boy to pieces, his eyes are shaking in his madness, tears still falling down his face.

"You couldn't let me be happy could you?! You couldn't just leave that alone huh?!" He keeps swing the chainsaw..it's barely missing Justin..the boy is jumping back, his eyes wide as he almost gets hit by Crona's blades of death. "You want madness?! I'll show you fucking madness!" The blood on Crona's arm from his shoulder wound starts to fling off on the grass as he keeps swinging this large machine around. "I'll show you all my fucking madness straight from my fucked up head! Because you know? Hell is inside your head! You can never fucking escape!" The black blood spikes up where ever it lands..Justin getting cut a couple of times but he keeps moving..that is in till he finally slumps, falling to one knee. "It's over!" Crona roars as he lifts the chainsaw above his head..his tears falling..

"No!" Justin growls back as his hands light up and that red force field blocks the chainsaw..but the hit still throws the blonde boy back..he hits the ground and does a roll.

"Die, die die!" Crona cries out as he runs towards him..his chainsaw ready.

"That's it." Justin grinds his teeth as he suddenly disappears..only to appear right in front of Crona..he touches his forehead with two of his fingers..his sudden appearance stunning the pink haired boy for a moment..but a moment is all Justin needs.

"_Madness rebound!"_ He roars as his fingers light up...Crona screams as he's thrown back..he hits a tree hard..black blood coming out of his mouth in a splatter..he slides down it limply..before he falls down..his body lifeless on the ground..his black blood staining the grass.

Maka waits for this boy to get back up..but he doesn't. He just lays there..and she doesn't see his chest move..but his scream..he was in agony.

"What the fuck..did you do?" Maka grinds her teeth as she forces herself up..a fear in her chest..if she wasn't so fucking weak..

"A madness rebound.." He smirks smugly at her. "It takes a person's madness..and uses it against them. The more madness in a person, the bigger the damage."

Maka's whole expression falls..

A attack that uses your own madness against you?..and Crona is the most insane person she knows..

What if..what if that killed him?

"Crona!" She cries out in fear..in alarm as she gathers the rest of her power..if she has any and points to Crona..wanting to heal him..wanting to save him..her power leaves her..

But that's it. This is the end of the line.

Maka whimpers as her hand catches on fire..her putting it out but..her hand is fucked up.

A rebound..its' over.

Just as she had her rebound..she heard Ragnarok growl in pain..and when she looks over at him..

He's no longer glowing..it's like all the power has left him..leaving him as he normally is..he's on the ground..panting..his being faded..Asura's smirk is too large. She ran out of power..so he has nothing to feed off of..

They're all going to die here.

A deep anger forms in her chest..This can't be it..she can't die here!

"It's over!" Justin is suddenly right in front of her..he touches his fingers to her forehead. "_Madness rebound_."

Oh fuck, this is going to hurt.

Maka screams as she's thrown back..she hits the ground and does a skid across the grass..that attack..felt like she was just shocked by lighting..blood is falling out of her mouth..and her body is twitching slightly.

She's still alive though..barely.

"Maka!" Ragnarok screams her name..but he has his own problems..he has Asura to deal with and he cant' help her..

Maka forces herself up..so she's sitting down..only to see a pair of legs in front of her..she looks up to Justin grinning down at her. He touches her forehead..and she knows one more of those attacks..and she's dead.

"_Madess.."_

"_Noo!"_ That voice screeches. "_Do something!"_

So she does..with all the strength she can muster she kicks Justin..right in the balls.

The boy's grin falls completely as he stumbles back from her, holding on to his most precious parts, trembling..he look like he's about to puke.

_"Now! Run!"_

Maka looks over at the limp body of Crona..before she looks at Ragnarok who is almost faded..

She could run..she could leave them..all she has to do is touch her necklace and she would be back in the mansion..

Maka forces herself up..her legs trembling before they steady..her eyes are burning.

No..

She grips her fist.

She made a promise to Crona..that she would never leave him.

If he dies, she dies with him.

Maka takes a deep breath before she closes her eyes..and focuses on Justin..there has to be something..a weakness..something..

That's when her eyes fall on the chain..the red chain that is around this boy's neck..and the rest of the chain is connected to Asura..

It's a bond..

Maka's eyes get wide..a hope filling her heart..

And bonds can be broken..

The spell Medusa taught her makes sense now..this is what it is for..

"You'll pay for that..unholy deed!" Justin pants...seeming to regain himself..

Maka looks over him to look at Ragnarok..it doesn't look good.

"Fuck!" He falls back as the ground cracks around him..releasing fire..it's a pit of fire.

"It's time to go to hell boy." Asura smirks as scarves come out of the ground and grab a hold of the fading boy..they start to drag him..drag him to the pit of fire..

He's dragging him to hell.

No matter how much the raven haired boy thrashes..he can't get out..he's weak..his body faded..

She sees the fear in those piercing blue eyes.

It's over.

Maka takes a deep breath as her book appears in front of her.

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_ The voice screeches. "_Your out of power! to do a spell now is suicide!"_

She turns the book to the page with Justin watching her with an eye brow raised..like he knows too..that this is stupid of her.

"_Bond of blood, bond of skin, bond of bones. You were formed only for me to break. Your chains of metal will become glass and shatter.."_ Maka starts chanting..it hurts..it hurts so fucking much.

"It's no use." Justin only sighs. "You'll kill yourself."

"_He's right! Stop this now! The two boys are goners! Save yourself!"_

"_Melt under my words..crack at my words..no mater how strong the bond..make it so it can be broken.."_ Maka continues..forcing her hands to twitch..even the brunt up one...it hurts..she's pushing her body past it's limit..but she has to.

She has to for Crona..for Ragnarok..

"Your going to die!" Both Justin and this girl press.

Maka stops the spell..right before the final words as she locks eyes with Justin..

"I have nothing to lose." She speaks blankly as she grips her fist..locking onto his neck..where the bond is. "_Break!"_

Maka screams as her power comes out..and straight for Justin..straight for that chain on his neck. It hits it right on..and it cracks. Justin screams in pain and stumbles back..Asura responding with him..the scarves letting go of Ragnarok. "_Break!"_ She cries out again as she sends more power out..Justin is hit and sent rolling..skidding to a stop on the ground..his robe ripped up..the chain cracked more..one more time and it's done.

"Noooo!" Asura roars as he appears right beside her.

"_Break!"_ Maka screams as she throws her power at Justin one last time..

The chain on Justin breaks off..disappearing. The boy screams in agony..along with Asura as their strong bond is ripped apart..Justin is thrashing and twisting in his pain..

"You bitch! You may have broke our bond but i'm still coming for you! I will have your soul! " Asura screams out..before he fades away.

Justin lets out one more cry before he falls down weakly on the ground..dirt in his face..He's breathing heavily..

He isn't knocked out.

Maka stares at him blankly befoe she starts to limp slowly towards him..her eyes are nothing..there is no expression in her face.

"Maka.." Ragnarok looks at her with his eyes slightly widen..he's still faded but he's safe. She saved him from going to hell.

She doesn't respond..she keeps walking till she's right in front of the trembling boy..towering over him with that look in her eyes.

Justin looks up at her..and he looks like just what he is..

A young boy.

Maka can see how frail he is..he's so tiny..so weak. With out Asura he is nothing but a human. Weak and frail. There's no madness in his eyes..yet there's a fire in them as he glares up at her..but it's a weak glare..and she can see his fear.

She stares into those blue eyes..they're no longer soulless..he looks alive..something flashes through her eyes..

Maka sees another boy with those large blue eyes..crying alone in his room..his blue orbs pools of watery mess..she sees a little boy..with these same eyes..with this same hair..

She lifts up her hand slowly..her expression still blank.

Justin flinches and looks down..bracing himself for his death..and the pain that is to come.

Only to feel a soft hand touch the top of his head.

Justin whips his head to look up at her..Maka stares down at him blankly..keeping her hand there for a moment before pulling her hand away.

"I release you." Is all she says..doing the same jester this boy did when he had spared her in the cabin. She turns her back on him and starts to limp towards Crona-

"What?" Both Ragnarok and Justin say in shock.

"What the hell you mean you release him?! This was the whole fucking reason we came to kill him! Did you forget he was hurting you?!" Ragnarok screams at her even though his being is so faded..he's pissed that she would even consider letting Justin go.

"He won't hurt us anymore." Maka speaks motor toned as she keeps limping her way to Crona..

Only to be stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.

She stops and looks down..Justin looking up at her with those eyes filled with confusion.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you sparing me? I have been your enemy from the start! Why would you show me kindness after all that I have done?!"'

"Doesn't it say in the bible your suppose to show your enemies kindness?" Maka wipes the blood from her lip.

"Y-Yes but your a-"'

"I'm a witch but I feel. I feel hurt..I feel guilt.." She looks over at Crona who still hasn't moved. "I don't want to kill you, I've got enough blood on my hands."

"Maka you can't be serious!" Ragnarok forces himself up, glaring darkly at her. "If we don't kill him now he'll just be trouble for us later! This is the whole reason we came! You can't just fucking spare him! Look what he did to Crona! This is all his fault!"

"I think I understand now.." She speaks softly as she looks back down at Justin. "..You did all those things to me with Asura..that power was not your own. That chain..that bond you had..I saw the scratch marks on it..you struggled with it..you tried to release yourself but you were never able to."

"I put that chain on myself!" Justin screams. "I sinned! I caused it!"

"And I released you." Maka looks at him weakly..her feeling she's going to fall over at any moment.

"W-What?" Justin's eyes get wide..realization lighting them up.

"It's over. Your released. What ever sin you did..what ever caused that..everything you did to me..I released you from. You don't have to worry about Asura anymore..you don't have to feel guilty anymore..I forgive you."

"Your giving me...absolution?" Maka then sees it..his eyes are beginning to water.

"Yes, your free." She smiles sadly at him. "I only wish..I could have forgiveness like you..but I'll never get it. I will always be damned." She turns her back on him..but he grabs her wrist yet again.

"Wait-" When she turns back to look at him..his eyes lock on hers..

Something flashes through his eyes and he lets her go..his eyes wide..

Ragnarok falls to his knees and grips his heart..his eyes just as wide..

Then Ragnarok and Justin's eyes meet..

"Your.." They both start..but they can't finish.

Maka can't hold herself up anymore..and begins to fall..Ragnarok appears beside her and puts her arm around his neck and his hand on her waist..steadying her..but the shocked look on his face hasn't left.

They know..they know each other and now Maka knows..

Justin is Ragnarok's cousin..the little boy with the crazy bitch of a mother.

Ragnarok takes in this boy..and Justin takes him in..like they're both seeing each other for the first time..

And maybe that's how it is.

"We got to..get to-" Maka looks over to where Crona was laying down..

Only for the boy to be right by her side..his head is bowed..the blood on his chin is dry.

"Crona are you-" Maka starts only for the boy to fall against her..his head in the crook of her neck as she puts a hand around him to support him.

"I'm fine.." He speaks against her neck..and those words have never been so sweet..

She doesn't know how he's ok but he is..

And that's all that matters.

"Stay out of trouble now Justin.." Maka speaks..and Justin looks at her but Ragnarok doesn't stop staring at him.

"Your..Your really letting me live?" Justin's eyes tremble. "..Why? Why give me a second chance at life when I wouldn't give it to you?"

"..Maybe because I want a second chance.." Maka looks down at him with a far away look. "My mom always did say what goes around comes back around..I want the same thing as you..to be released but there's too many chains..there's no way for me to get out."

Maka's necklace lights up as she activates it..Ragnarok still hasn't said anything..he just stares at Justin..and Crona is just laying on the crook of her neck.

"Hey!" They all turn at the new voice..Girko stands in front of them..it looks like he just came out of the forest..he has a brown bag in his hand. His face fell when he saw Justin on the ground. "Justin what the fuck did you- " Then his eyes fall on Maka..and his expression falls again.

"Good bye." Maka smiles sadly before the three disappear..holding on as tightly as they can to each other.

"What the fuck?" Girko stares at where the three were before he looks at Justin..he's still on the ground bruised..hurt. "God damn it!" He growls as he runs over to the other boy, dropping the bag to kneel by his side..he puts Justin's arm around his neck to help him get up. "Justin want the hell heppned?..and you saw Maka right? That wasn't just me?"

"It wasn't just you.." Justin mumbles absentmindly, still staring at where the three were. "She was here all right.."

"Where the fuck did she go?" His eye twitches. "And you still haven't told me what happened to you! Who the hell did this!"

"Absoultion happened Girko..forgiveness..I got forgiveness.." Justin looks at him with those blue eyes..they're full of passion..so bright and beautiful...free of madness..free of his guilt.

Girko blinks..staring at this younger man..he's known Justin for a long time and that look..

Is pure happiness.

The brow haired man coughs into his hand and his gaze skits away from such a bright look from the boy.

"Someone beat the shit out of you and you got forgiveness? What the hell is that?" He growls.

"No..it was I who attacked first..but I got forgiveness..I tired to kill her."

"Maka?" Girko frowns at that.

"Yes...but don't worry.." He gives a thoughtful look at where the three were just standing. "..I won't hurt her anymore."

Girko gives him a long, hard look..something is different about him..and he just can't put his finger on it..he looks..

Sane...happy..

This alone makes his chest tighten but he just grumbles.

It's been so long since he's seen that look on his face.

Justin puts a hand to his heart..still looking at where those three were..How could she have gave him forgiveness..how could a witch be so kind?..understanding? she wants forgiveness too?..

Maybe she is different..

No, he knows she's differnt.

He got absolution from his enemy..something his own mother wouldn't give him..

Then there's..

"Girko.." Justin frowns slightly as the brown haired man looks at him. "..Do you rememebr..my uncle?"

"Uncle?" Girko frowns, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. "You..didn't have a uncle Justin."

"Don't you remember..the raven haired boy?..with the scar on his nose?" Justin presses.

Girko blinks.

"Did you hit your head or something?." Giriko taps the boy on the head getting him to blush slightly at the touch. "You didn't have a uncle..you had crazy aunts and shit but..no uncles..well at least that I remember. I'm sure I would remember a boy with a scar on his nose.."

"I thought I would remember too.." Justin keeps frowning. "..But I forgot about him..and it looks like you have too..but I remember now! I remeber my uncle..he's..he's.." Justin frowns. "..But I can't recall the name."

"Because he isn't real." Giriko grunts before he picks up Justin like a baby, holding him against his chest.

"Put me down from this inappropriate postion!" Justin struggles with him weakly..his face on fire. "I'm not a baby!"

"But your hurt so shut the fuck up." Giriko growls as he carries him towards the cabin.

Justin blushes but gives in to him..he's weak and tired..his mind is reeling as he lays his head against Girko's chest..the man's heart beat is like a lullaby..

That boy..was his uncle..that girl..gave him..forgiveness..let him live..released him from Asura..from his sin.

_Thump..Thump_

Justin's eyes close..to tired to hold them open..Girko's heart beat is to soothing..

His head hurts and for the first time in all his life it isn't because of reading the bible or because of his madness..

_Ba-thump.._

It's becasue he has been set free..he can be anyone now..he can be who he always wanted to be..his mother can't force him to do anything..and he isn't under Asura's hold.

He's free..

_ba-thump_.

Justin smiles as he nuzzles into Girko's chest..falling asleep..

He has a lot to think about..but not right now. Girko is holding him..and he's embraced is so warm and nice..

Justin is free..

And it feels so good.

* * *

The three don't speak..barely move as they reappear in the mansion's lobby..their all beaten and busied..hurt and scared..their minds heavy and their hearts hurting.

The fight was nothing like they expected.

Medusa leans against Stein..the two standing in front of the stairs. Her yellow eyes still have that tired look..her expression blank as she looks at the three. Crona still hasn't moved from the crook of Maka's neck..Ragnarok is faded..staring at the ground with a far away look..And Maka is just looking back at Medusa blankly..

She has nothing to say.

Stein helps Medusa get closer to the three..she snaps her fingers and three cups appear. "It's not much..but it was all I could manage." She hands one to Maka..and Ragnarok..but when she gets to Crona..

He won't take it, he won't even look at her.

Maka drinks this nasty stuff with out comment..it' so gross but once it's down her throat..she feels a bit better. She takes the other cup from Medusa and nudges Crona..He doesn't respond to her so she gently tilts his head back so she can see his face..

His eyes are closed. He's alseep.

Gently she opens his mouth and slowly pours in the cup's contents down his throat..He swallows it all..and she can feel his body relax a bit.

"Thank you.." Maka looks back at Medusa..not looking at Stein..

She can't look at him now. The next time she looks at him..

Will be the time he dies.

The woman only nods..something in those yellow eyes she doens't understand as Ragnarok throws his empty cup on the ground and tightens his grip around her.

"Come on..lets get you two to bed. You need to fucking rest or your going to kill over." The raven haired boy starts walking with Maka..towards the stairs.

Maka helps him..keeping her grip on Crona firm so that they can push him along with them..They walk past Medusa..some odd feeling in the air.

"Why?"

Maka stops and looks back at Medusa..that's looking at her with those piercing eyes.

"Why did you let him live?"

Maka stares at her blankly..she can tell she's not happy about this..but really at this point she doesn't give a shit.

"He won't hurt me anymore." Is all she says.

"It's not about him not hurting you my child it's about how much he hurt you! Did you forget all the problems he caused? And what's to say he doens't try to hurt you again? If you killed him you could have earned yourself more time! That was the whole purpose, to kill that boy!" Medusa's eyes narrow.

"I stopped him. I got more time now..Asura doesn't have Justin to increase his power anymore..so the time I have now is the time I have left."

"And how much is that?" Medusa presses. "For all you know it could only be a day! A hour! I told you to drain him! Drain his time and take it! Why would you not do that? Why would you let that boy live?" Medusa's tone is sharp.

"Because I didn't want to kill him. I chose not to." She adds that part and watches Medusa tense..then..she sees the rage in those eyes of hers...but Maka doesn't care. "I have enough time." She adds..

But really she doesn't care about her time any more..She doesn't really care about anything. She sometimes wonders what's pushing her on now..Crona use to be the obvious answer but now all she does is hurt him and cuase him pain..

So what is she living for? Is it just to live? But her time is short and she'll be dead soon..

She doesn't want to die but then she does.

Maka doesn't understand herself.

"Your choosing to die!" Medusa almost screeches..but she bites her lip..seeming to regain herself. "You and your mother are exactly the same..but this time I won't let you make the choices that will lead to death as she did. You have to be smarter then that! How can I keep you safe when you, yourself, are choosing to die! How can I be your mother, how can I take over you for Kami when your giving up? I see it in your eyes..and that's a choice I can't let you make. Kami gave her life to save yours! Are you just going to throw all that away! Are you just going to let her death be for no reason?"

Medusa is fuming..and Maka is staring at her with wide eyes..because she isn't calm..she isn't smirking..She's serious and she's pissed..Her words sink in..and Maka feels a aching in her heart..

Her mother..her mother did give her life for hers..and here she is..about to give up..What would her mother think if she saw her now?..moping and without expression when she had suffered for her life..How would she feel, looking down from heaven only to see her daughter fall..die anyway and go to hell..How..how would she feel?

It's like getting hit by a ton of bricks..

She had forgotten..why she started this all in the first place..for her mother..to find out who killed her mother..who placed this curse on her and make them pay..

And she was about to give up.

Maka's face is full of expression now..her eyes full of life..her soul no longer empty..a new fire burning her being..a new determination..

It's like she was just born a new.

All day she's felt like crying..only now does a single tear fall down her face..is it of relief? of hope? of sorrow?..

She doesn't know.

Medusa's eyes flash and she marches over..Ragnarok tenses giving her a wary look..he looks uneasy..Maka thinks Medusa is going to hurt her..the look in Medusa's eyes she's never seen before.. The woman gets right in front of her..towering over her..watching that tear fall down her face..

Then she does something she would have never..ever..expected.

Medusa hugs her.

Maka can't help but to tense as her arms wrap around her..her hand pushing her head so it's resting on her chest. Her embrace is odd..her embrace is nothing like her mother's..It's cold and hard..but at the same time it's almost soothing. Maka can't help herself..she sobs into this woman's dress..her shoulders shaking in spasms as she finally lets it out..Maka shuts her eyes tight..wanting to stop this but she can't..The tears hurt like glass is being ripped out of her chest.

"I'm sorry I lost my composer." Medusa speaks softly as her fingers go through Maka's hair..Maka can't see her face. "I just couldn't have you giving up..not after all Kami has done.."

Maka only nods..words would fail her but she's happy for Medusa's words..

They reminder her of what her goal really is..why she fights..why she's doing all this..

It's all for her mother.

"You did good today my child, you did so good." Medusa praises her, her voice soothing in her ear. "You make me so proud..You defeated Justin..maybe you didn't kill him but you defeated him on your own. You did this..you have gotten so strong..I'm so very proud of you. I may have been angry when you got here..but you don't know how relieved I am that you are back..my one and only child."

Maka keeps sobbing..but it's dying down..fatigue taking over.

"We will find who did this..I'm searching as much as I can..I'm doing all I can for you Maka..But you can't give up..you must promise me."

"..I.." Maka pulls away and wipes her tears..looking up at this woman..her feelings are mixed..confused. "I promise."

"Good." Medusa nods..her face is blank and she pulls away looking at Ragnarok. "Take her upstairs..she needs to rest. Tomorrow is yours Maka..rest as much as you need it."

"I was doing that in the first place.." Ragnarok is still staring at Medusa with wide eyes..the confusion is evident in his expression..

He didn't understand what he just saw at all.

That didn't make sense.

Medusa just gives him a look before Stein grabs her and leans them away..

"What the fuck just-" Ragnarok looks over at Maka..and his question stops..

Because he sees it..the new fire..the new life in her..He doesn't see that guilt..he doesn't see that emptiness..

He sees life.

And it was Medusa who brought her back..

Ragnarok doesn't know how to feel..everything is too confusing..his being hurts..his head hurts..It was enough to learn about Justin..Now Medusa is acting questionable and..shit he just doesn't know!

"..Come on..let's get you to bed." Ragnarok tightens his grip on Maka and together they walk up the stairs, supporting themselves and Crona who is limp against Maka.

Maka doesn't say anything..a far away look in her eye. Ragnarok won't ask about it..he won't interrupt her thoughts. He has a lot to think about himself..To much..maybe there will be a time to talk about all this..but not right now.

Now is the time for rest.

Ragnarok kicks their door open..Maka is getting weaker and it's getting harder to carry the both of them..but he pushes his faded being..carrying her and him towards the bed.

Maka moves Crona first so he's laying down in the bed..his face has some blood on it but she's to tired to clean him right now. She climbs in beside him and pulls up the blanket..her eyes shutting right away..her fatigue getting to her..all she wants to do is sleep.

Ragnarok watches the two a moment with a watchful eye..his piercing eyes fall on Maka..her face is relaxing..and he knows sleep is alluring her away from him. He could join her..He could be her knight in her dream again, protecting her from the demon's of her sleep..

But he rather be her knight in real life. Protecting her from the real demons as she sleeps so soundly..her hair spayed out like a halo.

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..his mind is reeling..there's too much he's remembering..and so much he doesn't know...

He has a lot to think about.

They all do.

He needs to go some where..and try to sort this out..Ragnarok looks at Maka..looks at her tired face and how exhausted she looks..

The boy fades away..but he never really leaves her.

He is her guardian and he will always keep watch.

* * *

It's night time..maybe it's 3 or 4 or 5 in the morning..but he doesn't know..

He doesn't know anything or really he knows too much..

He wishes he didn't know anything..that way he could always lie to himself..he could always pretend.

If he wasn't contaminated by the truth..then he could always be happy.

But he knows the truth..and it hurts.

Crona stares up at the ceiling..he doens't feel anything right now, no pain, no sorrow, nothing. He feels empty..and he can't look at the girl who is sleeping beside him. He can't look at the girl he loves..

Because he knows the truth.

And it hurt more then any physical pain..it hurts more then getting stabbed with that vine..then anything he's felt before..

Becuse he felt his heart break.

Now he's left with nothing but emptiness.

Crona sits up slowly..he feels no pain as he carefully gets off the bed..so he doesn't wake her up. He couldn't deal with talking to her right now. He walks out of the room..his arms limp by his side, his bangs in his eyes as he stumbles into the bathroom. He doesn't think of anything as he turns on the water in the sink and splashes his face, wanting to clean off the blood he feels that's dried on it..wanting to get rid of that memory so he can lie to himself again..so he can pretend it didn't happen just like he's suppose to pretend that Maka didn't hurt herself..

But the truth is always there and it won't go away..it won't leave him alone.

Crona lets the water drip from his bangs into the sink..before he looks up at the mirror..Who he sees isn't himself..it's her..it's Maka smiling at him..her green eyes lite up..even in this empty state..he feels a burning in his chest..a want..a desire for her..to be loved by her..to be held by her..

All he wants is her love.

He wants love..he's never had it..he wants to feel it's warmth..instead of this coldness he's so use to. He wants to feel the warmth of love as clear as the warmth of her arms when she hugs him..He wants her to love him..that's all he wants..he wants her heart..

"_But you know that's impossible."_ A voice coos beside him..he doesn't have to look to know it's the other Crona..smirking at him. _"She can't love you..but it made you so happy when you thought she did didn't it? You cried because you were so happy but you knew it was a lie from the very beginning..Deep down you knew but you wanted it to be true so much..so much you would lie about it."_

"What else can I do?" Crona grinds his teeth..his body trembling as he looks at Maka's smiling face..no matter how much she hurts him..he still feels that desire..

The desire of her love...he's never wanted something so much in his life.

"_You can except it and stop lying..She can't love you..but she can hurt you..she can show her affection for others..while your left alone with your madness."_ The mirror changes to Maka being in the arms of Ragnarok..she's smiling and so is he. _"She won't give you love..but she'll give you this. Why do you lie to yourself? She doesn't love you and she never will."_

"S-Stop!" Crona feels his chest tighten in that all too familiar feeling..but surprisingly the mirror changes..this time It's Medusa..his mother holding Maka as she cries into her chest..Medusa is holding her lovingly..whispering reassuring words to her..something a real mother would do. This hurts him..even more then the image of her and Ragnarok..

_"This girl even gets the attention and warmth from your mother that you have been denied. "_ This boy boy coos..

Crona hears how Medusa tells Maka how proud she is of her..something he's always wanted to hear from his mother..He watches as Medusa holds her..like how he use to want to be held..He watches as his mother acts like a mother towards her..but she would never do that for him.

He isn't a witch. He cant' make Medusa proud. He can't make Maka love him. He can't do anything.

_"Now that's not true."_ The mirror changes so now he's looking at himself..his reflection is grinning. "_ You may not be a witch..but your no normal boy. Don't you want to get Maka back?..Don't you want to get Medusa back?_"

"I-"

"I know you do because I'm you. All you have to do is kill Maka.." The grin on his face isn't human.

"No!" Crona shouts, that feeling tightening in his chest.

_"Fine, then just let me do it."_

"I'm not letting you touch her!"

_"Why not? She doesn't love you..and hell, with the way things are going it wouldn't surprise me if she fell in love with Ragnarok."_

"N-No..S-She cant'.."

_"But you can see it cant' you? Maka will see that she really just wants Ragnarok..she'll leave you. She'll crush your heart into pieces while she loves that other boy."_

"A witch can't love!" He shouts now in defense.

"_Maybe but a witch can make love."_ The boy chuckles darkly at how he tenses.

"They..t-they can't.."

"You know they can."

"Just shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Crona grips his hair..his breathing jagged.

_"Your losing your mind..your unstable.."_ His reflection's face becomes half dark..it looks like he's wearing clown make up now. "_Perfect..your starting to understand now..poor Crona..no one loves you. Not your mother, not Maka. You'll never have love..but the worst part is that Maka played with your heart. She lifted you up only to rip you to pieces..the pain you feel is unbearable-_

"I said shut the fuck up!" Crona roars as he punches the glass..it shatters..his knuckles bleeding black but he doesn't care. The boy takes deep breaths..everything getting quiet around him..

Images flash through his head..Maka moaning Ragnarok's name as her back is pressed against a brick wall..what he had to watch back on their date..the way her eyes were filled with lust for the other boy..

Crona only wants Maka..he only lusts for her..

His hand shakes as he picks a piece of glass up..it's long and sharp..big enough to be a knife. He stares down at his reflection on it..And he barely recognizes himself. His hair is all over the place..and there's a wild look in his eye. He looks deranged..he looks crazy. There's bags under his eyes as he squeezes the glass in his hand..it cuts into his palm and that black blood starts to run down his hand..he doesn't even blink.

Another image flashes through his head..Maka and Ragnarok laughing about something..teasing each other..having fun..

Maka is the only one that makes him happy..the only one that he has fun with.

Crona turns on his heel and starts to stumble out of the bathroom..his walk is awkward..and as he walks he touches the wall..rubbing his blood on it as he goes..his bangs are covering his eyes..the piece of glass is held tightly in his other hand now.

He thinks of all the times she kissed that other boy..all the other times she was in his arms instead of Crona's..

Yet..Maka is the only one he wants to hold..the only one he wants to kiss.

Crona walks back into their room..his walk doesn't chnge..it's slow..almost painfully slowl..his grip on the glass tightening..his blood is turning..he's becoming cold blooded..being numb to all pain..to all feeling.

He stops right beside her..looking down at her through his bangs..hiding his dark expression.

"_You love me.. don't you Maka?"_ His own voice sounds through his head..weak sounding and it causes him to tremble.

"_No."_ Comes her answer. Cold and blunt. Honest and painful.

Crona lifts the glass so it's pointed towards her face..her beautiful face..the face he's about to completely destroy.

He ginds his teeth as he lifts the knife up higher..

All Crona wanted was her love.

He goes to stab down-

"Crona what the hell you doing?" He hears Ragnarok's voice behind him..causing him to snap out of what ever had a hold of him..He almost screams when he sees the glass..sees what he was about to do to her..

He had almost killed her. He had lost it for a spilt moment and almost killed her.

He can't answer Ragnarok..He's waiting to get the shit beat out of him by the other boy..but that doesn't happen.

"Why the hell are you just standing over her like that?" Ragnarok questions again..but Crona hears no painc..no urgency..Something relaxes in Crona as it hits him..Ragnarok doesn't see the glass..he didn't see what he was about to do..Crona can lie..he can pretend this didn't happen..

Because Ragnarok doesn't know the truth.

"J-Just watching her s-sleep..l-looking after her.." Crona swallows the lump in his throat..feeling horrible..was he really about to kill her? He loves her!

_"Love is a madness in it's self."_ That voice chuckles darkly.

"Alright.." Ragnarok still sounds suspicious. "Well you can go back to sleep. I got it."

Crona feels a anger burn in his chest..He can protect Maka..Ragnarok doen't have to be the protector and watch her as she sleeps at night...he doesn't have to always be around..

But instead of saying anything about it..

"Alright..I-I'm stepping out for a bit." Crona puts the glass in his pants, pulling his shirt to hide how it's sticking out half way. He turns and starts to walk out of the room-

"Are you alright?" Ragnarok gives him a long, hard look when Crona pauses. "..That fight was hard on all of us..so uh..if you need to..you know be gay and talk..i'll be a bitch and listen."

He's trying to be nice..

But Crona just tried to kill Maka.

He doesn't deserve kindness and really he doesn't want it from Ragnarok..

The boy that takes Maka away from him.

"I-I just need to b-be alone." Crona mumbles before he leaves the room..and he knows Ragnarok won't follow him. As soon as he's out he takes off running..he doesn't know where he's running to but he's running..his chest hurts so much..a guilt eating at him..

He had almost killed her..if not for Ragnarok, Maka would be dead right now..he almost killed her..

How..how could he?

_"She hurts you."_

Maybe she does..but it would hurt more without Maka..without being able to hold her-

"_But he holds her too."_

Crona bust into a door..and slams it shut..it's a closet..and it's dark but he doesn't care. He sits down in a corner and hugs his knees to his chest..burying his face in them..

And for the first time in a long time..He sobs alone..in the dark. Just like he use to almost every night at the asylum before he met Maka..

Now he's crying because he almost killed that same girl..becasue that same girl won't love him.

His body shakes from his sorrow..from his guilt..

_"Why are you crying when you know you want to kill her?"_

"P-Please stop.." He begs to himself because he's crazy and no body will love him.

_"I won't stop till she's dead."_ That voice crackles madly.

Crona only sobs more..gripping his knees tighter..

He's left alone for the rest of the night crying..fighting his madness alone in the dark..with no comfort or warmth..

Just him and his crazy self..

No matter how much it hurts..he'll fight for Maka till the very end..

Even if he's alone..and her love is never his.

He'll fight because he loves her..

He just wish she would love him..

And save him from himself.

_"You'll never be saved!"_

He's right..Crona won't..

And he'll never be loved.

* * *

**G**ot this one out a lot faster! So how was the fight scene? did you guys expect Justin to live?

**Oh and the ghost girl is the girl from the boat in soul eater..i didn't really a see a fanfic with her so I thought it would be cool to add her.**

Please review! Seriously I love you guys with how supportive you've been! bext chapter you'll learn all about Justin and Girko..I saw some of you were curious about their back story so yay.

Till next time:)


	51. Chapter 51

_Maka is in a place she doesn't know._

_She takes in the small room..it's chipped wall paper that's peeling down revealing rotten wood. The brown carpet looks old and it has stains all over it, there even looks to be a red stain that is too dark to be juice or any other liquid for that matter other then blood. There's a small TV and a small refrigerator..but they both look dirty and beat up like they were dropped too many times. There's dried puke on the kitchen floor..or what Maka guesses to be the kitchen..it's so small. Just a microwave, the mini fridge, and some cabinets._

_The walls here must be extremely thin..because she can hear everything going on in the room next to her..She hears people talking and loud thumps and shouts.._

_She doesn't like it here, it's dirty and it just doesn't feel safe._

_"I'm not fucking doing it." A familiar voice growls to her left, getting her eyes off the mold growing on the wall. Ragnarok sits on a bed in this room..it looks dirty and old like everything else in here. The blue sheets are faded to a almost hazy grey..The pillows look like they're stuffed with newspaper. The raven haired boy's leg is bouncing in his impatience..or maybe he's just anxious..He seems unstable. Ragnarok takes a long drag of the cigarette in his hand before he lets it out..Maka noticing the bandage covering his nose..and how his shirt sticks to him like he's wet..but he seems dry.._

_"Come on man, we got to get your stuff." The brown haired boy is frowning..by how his eye is twitching..she feels like they have been arguing about this for a while. "We're moving into the apartment tomorrow..it's now or never."_

_"I'm not going back there." Ragnarok doesn't look at the boy as he takes another drag of his cig and closes his eyes. "..Never again." He blows out._

_"You can't just fucking leave it there! Come on, it will be real quick, in and out."_

_"No, it's not like I had anything thing there but some clothes. Nothing important." Ragnarok's voice is dark. "I'm never setting foot in that crazy ass house_."

_"Man, I bought you some of those clothes! We don't have much money so we need as much shit as we can get!" The brown haired boy presses..His nose seems to have been forced back straight..his shoulder has been wrapped up but by the way the both of these boys look.._

_They didn't go to a hospital. They took care of their wounds themselves._

_"What about your shit? You going to go back and try to get it from your dad?" Ragnarok taps his cigarette, letting the ashes fall onto the ground of this dirty room..but he doesn't seem to care. He glares at the other boy, waiting for his answer._

_"W-Well.." Maka sees the fear that flashes through the boy's eyes before he looks away. "It's not like I have anything fucking important there..I barely had any clothes."_

_"See? I don't have anything important there either."_

_"But you do! That..shit..I remember..Didn't you have a picture of your mother?..like in your dresser?..I remember seeing it and asking you about it..unless you have that picture on you?" The brown haired boy seems to regain himself, making his point._

_Ragnarok tenses badly..dropping his cigarette onto the floor but he stomps it out quickly before it starts a fire._

_"Shit.." The raven haired boy holds his head in his hands..his breathing is jagged..this clearly really bothering him. "I forgot all about it..fuck.."_

_"We can go get it, I know you don't want to talk with that crazy bitch so..hell we could just sneak in, grab the picture and get out of there." The boy looks at him with a far away look. "..I know if I had a picutre of my mom..I wouldn't let any one fucking take it from me."_

_"You don't fucking understand how crazy they are! You don't understand how fucked up they are in the head!" Ragnarok growls, looking up from his hands to glare darkly at this other boy._

_"Maybe if you would talk to me about it I would understand more but I fucking get they're insane. I saw those burn marks on you, I saw how they fucked up your face. They're crazy but are you going to give them the satisfaction of taking the only thing you have of your mother away from you?"_

_"It's only a fucking picture." Ragnarok snarls..his words are venom. "My mom is fucking dead, that picture isn't shit but a reminder..a reminder of what I have to do. I'm not fucking going back there and that's the end of it. Keep trying to get me to go and i'll knock the shit out of you, I'm not messing around." Ragnarok glares into this other boy's eyes..they're dark and serious..his bandage on his nose making him look like he's always snarling..and maybe he is._

_"Alright fine." The brown haired boy grinds his teeth as he walks over to a table and grabs a pocket knife, he puts it into his pocket before walking over to a chair and takes a shirt off of it..He puts it over his bandaged up body._

_"Where are you-" Ragnarok starts to ask only to get cut off from a gun shot and a scream. "Fucking again?" He growls as he stomps down on a crock roach that was crawling around his feet._

_This isn't a safe place._

_The brown haired boy doesn't seem affected by this at all as he walks over to a door, his brown eyes are determined..they're set._

_"Where the fuck are you going?" Ragnarok gets the question out this time, looking at the other boy with his piercing eyes._

_"I'm going to get your fucking picture." The boy grunts. "Stay here or come, I don't give a fuck. Just know your getting that picture. I know how much that shit means to you even if your trying to act like it doesnt. I know if I had a fucking picture of my mother I would keep that shit with me at all times. Your just shook up from what happened and hell who wouldn't be? But you'll regret not getting that picture. So I'm getting it fucking for you." The brown haired boy doesn't look at Ragnarok as he opens the door and walks out..the door slamming, leaving his words behind._

_Ragnarok stares at the door blankly a moment..so many thoughts seeming to go through his head..He looks so irritated..but his eyes are giving in to something._

_"Fuck!" He growls as he gets up and grabs a bat that was sitting against the wall before he runs out of the room after the other boy. "Wait! I can't let you fucking go_ _there alone, they're fucking crazy man, didn't you listen to me? Why the hell are you making me go back there you ass hole?"_

_She doesn't hear his response..because everything fades away._

_Now Maka is standing in front of that creepy home..it's dark outside but she has no way of knowing what time period this is..how long ago was the attack on Ragnarok?..they seem to be in the motel..so is this the same day? or not? She's not sure._

_She hates being here now..seeing this place..this is where they made Ragnarok think he was a demon..where they tortured him and burned him.._

_She hates it so much. If only this wasn't a memory, she would burn down this house in a fire..show them where they are truly going for their actions._

_"Alright here's the plan.." Maka looks over to see the brown haired boy and Ragnarok hiding behind a bush. The brown haired boy is the one talking, staring up at this creepy place. "I'll use that tree.." He nods to a large tree right beside the house. "To get into the second story of the house. I'll be all quiet like, get the picture, and then hop out before it's missed."_

_"Ok but what if you get fucking caught?" Ragnarok snaps but..Maka can tell he's really nervous..he doesn't want the other boy going in this house..he doesn't want to be here. She can see the flash of fear whenever he looks at this house. "Like hell if I'm fucking going back in there. This is stupid man.."_

_"If I don't come back in..I don't know soon, call the police." The brown haired boy shrugs._

_"Are you retarded? Did you not see what happened yesterday? Did you forget why we didn't fucking tell the police yesterday?." Ragnarok growls lowly._

_"Not all of the poilce are on their side..they can't be...it could have been just that one.." The brown haired boy frowns._

_"Yeah right, dude I wasn't the first one they went fucking crazy on..it makes sense that the poilice are fucking in on it! That's why they have been getting away with it for so fucking long. We can't rely on the police."_

_"Well then I'm relying on myself. I'll be fine dude. I know how to fight, you seen me! We've fought together! I'll be fucking fine." The brown haired boy looks around..searching for anyone that might be watching._

_"Look I don't want you getting fucking hurt alright? These people are insane! They're like the fucking family off of the 'Texas chainsaw massacre'. They are fucking creepy as hell and I'd rather not have to bust in there and save your ass." Ragnarok is trying to sound tough..but his shoulders are slightly shaking.._

_Because this is what he fears..everyone has a fear and this is his. This place. Those crosses. Those people._

_"..If I don't come back then just leave. I'm not asking you to come back in there. If I fuck up, you don't have to bail my ass out." The brown haired boy stands up._

_"If you dont' come back I have to fucking go in because i'm not going to fucking let you suffer that!" Ragnarok snaps..his chest is puffing up._

_The other boy looks down at him blankly..before a sharp grin comes to his lips._

_"Aw, I didn't know you cared for me so much."_

_"Fuck off, your my money supply."_

_"Way to ruin the moment jack ass." The brown haired boy chuckles before he takes off running, towards the large tree. "See you in a minute!"_

_For some reason..Maka follows him..she doesn't stay with Ragnarok but she follows this brown haired boy..She watches as he jumps, grabbing one of the tree's branches before he pulls himself up on it. He continues to do this..with Maka tagging along behind him..She use to climb trees for fun..it's not hard really, as long as you have some place to put your feet and grab onto..you can climb anything. This tree is easy to climb and both Maka and the brown haired boy make it up to a branch that is right beside a window of this place.._

_"Please be fucking unlocked." The boy grumbles before he grabs a hold of the window and lifts up..luckily it isn't locked and he opens it just enough for him to slip through, Maka slipping in right after him._

_The room is pitch dark..so neither of them can see if the room is empty..The brown haired boy slowly closes the window..it making a soft click sound._

_"Who's there?" Both Maka and this boy tense at the voice and whip around..but through the darkness they don't see that crazy bitch lady.. instead.. "..It's you!" Little Justin comes into view..his eyes are bright even in the darkness at seeing this boy..and before long his eyes are watering and he runs towards the boy, hugging his leg..sobbing quietly into it. "I-I'm so happy your here! I-Im so s-scared..s-so scared."_

_"Hey calm down kid." The boy frowns as he shushes him..well aware of how quiet this place is. "I'm not suppose to be here-"_

_"I know." Justin looks up at him..those tears still falling down. "Mother isn't here..I wouldn't be talking if she was here..I'm suppose to be asleep but I can't sleep..not anymore..n-not after.." He sniffles, his small body trembling. "..They hurt uncle badly didn't they? They killed him didn't they?"_

_"No, your uncle is alive..he's alright." The brown haired boy stands there awkwardly..it doesn't look like he knows what to do._

_"He's never coming back.. is he?" Justin looks at him with those eyes..those eyes that could make anyone melt. They're full of such a sadness. "That's why your here isn't it?..To tell me he's not coming back..t-that I'm going to be left alone here.." Justin starts to sob again..burying his head into the boy's leg." I know..I-I don't blame him..f-for never coming back..b-but I don't want to be alone here..I-I don't want to be s-stuck in this room alone.."_

_The brown haired boy looks down at the small boy that's crying on him..a deep frown is on his face..something seeming to be going through his mind as he places his hand gently on top of this boy's head. Justin sniiffles and looks up at him with those eyes again.._

_"You won't be alone." The boy says almost softly. "Things are crazy now..but I'll come back to see you alright? I don't know when..but I will. I have to go now though, I have to get something.." The boy takes Justin off him..and starts to walk away.._

_"H-How do I know you'll come back?" The small boy is desperate..his hands shaking as he looks at the back of the boy that paused. "P-Please I need something..I need to k-know i'm not alone..t-that you'll come back to see me..I need-"_

_Justin is hit in the head with something..he catches it but he couldn't help letting out a 'ow'. He looks down..and his crying stops in confusion._

_"W-What's this?" Justin looks at the rectangle in his hand, with head phones connected to it._

_"It's my Mp3 player." The brown haired boy grunts. "Some day I'll come back for it. I fucking love that thing so take care of it. You can listen to it if you want..but don't be surprised when there's cuss words in it."_

_"Your giving it..to me?" Justin looks at him with wide eyes..she can see how they warm up to this boy._

"_It's my promise. I'll be back. I don't know when, but I'll be back." With that the boy walks out of the room..leaving Justin in the dark._

_The small boy looks down at the mp3 player in his hand..the fear is gone..and it has been replaced with hope.._

_"Will he really come back..or is he a liar like my mother warned me about?.." Justin winces at that..but he holds the mp3 tightly in his hand.._

_The brown haired boy walks back into the room, holding a picture and some clothes. Justin watches him with those big eyes as he marches over to the window, opens it up, and puts a leg on the ledge about to hop out..But he pauses._

_"..Did you..did you see what they did to him?" The brown haired boy doesn't look back at Justin._

_"..I-I saw everything.." Justin trembles..and sniffles. "Mother said..said they had to do it..she said she was saving him..but that didn't look like saving..and I was scared..I still am."_

_The brown haried boy girps his fist tightly..a growl escaping his throat._

_"She did that fucking shit in front of you? God damn it.." He punches the wall, getting Justin's eyes to get wide. "Your just a kid..just a fucking kid and she.." He takes a deep breath. "..I wish I could take you with us..I really wish I fucking could..but I can't-"_

_"As long as you come back..that's all I need.." Justin speaks so sincerely..gripping the mp3 in his hand._

_The brown haired boy looks back at him..his expression is unreadable._

_"..Listen to the second song on there..When ever you feel sad or scared just listen to it and I think it will make you feel better. I'll be back. I promise you." The brown haired boy takes in Justin..he doesn't seem like he wants to leave him..but he opens the window and climbs out..closing the window behind him._

_Justin runs to the window to look out..to watch the boy leave..only then do the tears fall..the sadness shinning through..his small shoulders shaking. He's so frail..he looks so scared._

_Maka walks so she's standing beside the boy..Looking out of the window with him..her eyes fall on the back of brown haired boy as he runs over towards the bush in the front of the house..Ragnarok comes out and runs over to the boy..he seems to be looking him over and even from here she can tell he's relieved.._

_At seeing Ragnarok..Justin's tears fall more..._

_"They c-called him a demon.." His shoulders shake as Maka looks down at him. "..But he's my uncle..he's.." That sadness grows..when Ragnarok looks towards the house.._

_Justin and Ragnarok's gaze meets..._

_Only for the raven haired boy to look away..turning his back on the boy..and leaving._

_Justin shrinks more into himself..She sees the guilt in his eyes..the pain there._

_He's such a small boy..but you would think the weight of the world is on his shoulders. His face is so pale..and dark bags are under his eyes..and how old is he?..4? 5? jeez.._

_Maka puts a hand on his shoulder..knowing she can't really touch him or offer comfort..but it makes her feel like she is._

_Justin suddenly perks up..at first she really thought it was because of her..but then she realizes he's looking out the window again..so she looks out._

_The brown haired boy is looking back at him..he gives him a wave before he's off with Ragnarok.._

_Justin waves weakly after him..looking like a abandon puppy..He watches them till he can't see them any more..a longing in his eyes.._

_"I'm alone again.." He trembles as he walks away from the window..sitting on his bed..He looks at the mp3 in his hand a long moment. "..The second song?.." He puts the head phones in and looks at the mp3..it takes him a while of pushing all the buttons before he turns the small device on...He goes to the second song..and waits for it to play.._

_"When I see your smile..tears run down my face. I can't replace and now that I'm strong I have figured out..how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one..~"_

_Justin slowly stops crying at the soothing voice..Maka being able to recognize the song right away..it's 'Your guardian angel' by red jumpsuit apparatus..a beautiful song.._

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever..I'll be there for you through it all~."_

_Justin smiles now..he lays down in bed..putting the covers over his head..clutching the small mp3 to in his hand tightly..His breathing becomes even..the song luring him to sleep.._

_The song the boy told him to listen to..the song the boy used as a promise._

_He will be back._

_Everything fades away...only for every thing to come back to her..but it's moving too fast._

_Scenes past by her..It's like watching the little boy's life with the fast foward button on.._

_Little Justin had a boring schedule..everyday is the same._

_The boy gets up. He reads the bible. He gets scolded by his mother. He reads the bible. He eats some fruit and bread. Reads the bible. Reads the bible. Reads the bible. Goes to bed._

_That's it. Everyday. All day._

_Not only that..but as the fast forward days go by..she can see those eyes slowly fading..there's no life in them..this woman is sucking the life out of this child..leaving him with those eyes.._

_Those soulless ones._

_Maka frowns..each day that pasts..Justin reads more of the bible..but when he talks to his mother about something he doesn't understand..She beats him. It's not with a belt, it's with her fist. She beats him and throws holy water on him.._

_Everyday..for Maka doesn't know how many days of Justin's life she's seen so far..but he's still a little boy.._

_Finally everything slows down..Maka finding herself in the little boy's room..Justin sits in front of her on his bed, a bible in his lap as his blank, soulless eyes read the text in it..He's so still..And he doesn't look healthy. He's pale and so skinny..bags under his eyes. He looks older now..maybe he's around 6 or 7 but she can't be sure. Maka has seen two full years of this boy's life.._

_And not once did he leave the house._

_He's been in here..only reading the bible..that's his life, the bible, nothing else._

_Little Justin turns a page carefully..his eyes not blinking as he begins to read the next page..his movements are mechanical... Because like a machine, this is what he's been programed to do.._

_It's the only thing he was programed to do._

_Even at this young age..He looks dead. There's no child like brightness..no smile, or laugh..Maka doesn't think she's seen him smile once in these two years..well..she's seen him smile..but that's only when-_

_Justin shifts a little suddenly..his face scrunching up in a wince as he reaches over and tugs his sleeve down over a bruise on his arm..a bruise most likely left by his mother for not understanding something, or not reading enough to her liking...The bible shakes in his trembling hands..and the boy breaths in and out heavily.._

_He also does this a lot..he has metal break downs..when he doesn't understand something..or when he thinks he's committed a sin after reading the bible_.

"_Why is there never a day I don't under stand something?..I don't want to displease her..I don't want her to.." He winces again when he touches his bruise and lets out a shaky breath. "Two years..and I still haven't gotten it..I-I can't memorize everything like she wants..it's hard.."_

_Maka frowns thinking about one of the fast forwards scenes she saw..That crazy bitch mother would ask Justin to say a quote from one of the books in the bible..and if Justin would fail, she would make him take off his shirt so she could go ham on it with a wooden spoon, leaving welts over his pale, sheltered skin._

_All this boy knows is pain, loniness, and the bible._

_Madness has to be right around the corner._

_Little Justin takes out something from his pocket..it's the mp3 that brown haired boy gave to him such a long time ago..every time Justin is upset or about to go mad..he takes this out and listens to that song..and he calms down._

_When he listens to the song is the only time he smiles._

_Little Justin puts the head phones in his ear and clinks some buttons..closing his eyes..waiting for the magic to happen._

_The songs starts to play..and immediately his heavy breathing stops..and he opens his eyes.._

_They're no longer soulless..he's alive again._

_It's amazing..how much this song effects him..it changes him from a zombie to a person again..it fills him with a hope that Maka can see in his eyes..even his face seems to get brighter and those bags under his eyes don't seem so bad.._

_But she knows it's not the song..it's the boy that gave him this mp3.._

_The boy he is still waiting for..the boy he still has faith will come back._

_Justin hums to the tune..and soon he's singing along to it..knowing the whole song by heart because this is all he listens to. This is his only pleasure in life. This song. The boy's promise._

_"...Even if saving you sends me to heaven... it's ok..it's ok..it's okay..~" Justin sings this part in a whisper..like he's trying to reassure himself..and soon he's smiling as he closes his eyes.._

_He's only happy when he sings and listens to this song._

_"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter..I can show you I'll be the one..~" Justin moves the bible so it's resting on the bed..he gets up with this eyes closed..really getting into the music this time..singing loudly..singing with passion.._

_Because this is his only hope._

_"I will never let you fall..i'll stand up for you forever.." He sings the chorus..not realizing how loud he's being.. "Cause you're my, your my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away...cause I'm here..for you..please don't walk away...and please tell me you'll stay.."_

_Maka then hears it..the creaking of the stairs..someone is coming up..but little Justin is too busy singing his heart out..the music is too loud in his ears so he can't hear anything. Usually this boy is careful about this sort of thing..but it seems the song is giving him soul..pushing more life into him more then it usually does. He's having fun..Maka can tell. By the way he's smiling to himself..his eyes closed as he paces around this empty room..empty except for the crosses and pictures of angel's and Mary._

_"..Use me as you will..pull my strings just for a thrill and I'll know I'll be okay though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall, i'll stand up for you forever. i'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven..~" Justin does a spin on his heel as he finishes the song..only to bump into something, causing the small boy to fall on his butt._

_"Why are you singing when you are suppose to be reading the lord's word?" His crazy mother scolds..she had just came into the room when Justin started spinning..causing him to bump into her. This woman's eyes fall on the mp3..and her eyes set on fire. "Where did you get that?!" She screeches as she snatches the device out of the small boy's hand..ripping the head phones out of his ears with it._

_"Mom don't, that's mine!" Justin speaks up and reaches for it.._

_This was a bad move..and Justin realizes it right away..with the look his mother gives him._

_"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" She slaps the boy across the face..sending him back to the floor again..the sound of the hit echoing in the room. "How dare you speak to your own mother that way! Did you not read the verse that says ' You shall honor thy mother and father?' You will surely burn in hell for this Justin."_

_"N-No I didn't mean to..!" Justin's eyes get wide in panic..he's sweating..completely believing her. "I do honor you mother! I just..I just really like that music..I didn't mean to shout at you..please forgive me-"_

_"Forgiveness can not just be given." Her eyes narrow. "Forgiveness comes from pain..only through fire can are sins be cleansed and as for this.." She waves the mp3 in front of Justin's face..Maka can see how desperately the boy just wants to reach out and take it from her. "Music is from the devil. If it's not praising god then it's not something you should be listening to. It will only fill your head with thoughts of sin and filth."_

_"I-It's not bad! I-it's nice and soothing..I-It talks about heaven." Little Justin adds..hoping to persuade his mother..but it's no use._

_"Does it talk about how your not going there? Because you have done nothing but back sass me! Where did you get this? Is this what you have been doing? Wasting your time listing to filthy music? The devil's tune? No wonder you have been behind in your reading! Because instead of reading you have been listening to this sin!" She screeches, waving the device in the air, her face is hot from anger._

_"Mom please.." Little Justin is begging her..he's desperate and it's obvious._

_"Where did you get this?! Tell me! Did you sneak out of the house?! You demon child!" Her voice is getting dangerous._

_"N-No I haven't left! Someone gave it to me!" Justin covers his mouth in alarm at that last part..he said too much._

_"Who?" Her voice is ice._

_Justin trembles under her gaze..his eyes shift..before he takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes._

_"..It was uncle Billy." Justin speaks like it's the truth..but Maka and Him both know it's a lie._

_"Of course." She grinds her teeth. "..Oh, he will pay..I believe someone needs to be 'purified'."_

_"..Can I.. can I have my music?" Justin asks her neverously..shuttering at her words..he looks guilty now but..he desperatly wants the device._

_"You can have your music in hell." The woman throws the mp3 down.._

_And then she stomps it. Stomps it to pieces. Stomps this boy's only pleasure..his only hope..to pieces._

_Little Justin can only stare at the pieces of the mp3 with wide eyes..he's frozen in shock._

_"Read 20 more pages of the bible tonight as punishment, and you better tell me in detail tomorrow what happened in them or your getting the spoon ,Justin do you understand me?"_

_..Justin nods numbly..before he falls to his knees in front of the broken thing on the floor..picking up some of the pieces with shaky hands._

_"You make me sick." The woman wrinkles her nose before she walks out..her last words being. "Keep it up, and I'll have to purify you."_

_Justin doesn't seem to hear her..or maybe he just doesn't care. His eyes are stuck on the broken mp3..he tries to place it back together..but it's no use. It's broken beyong repair._

_"..N-No please.." Justin trembles as he keeps trying to put this thing back together..but he has no glue..and even if he did it would be a waste. There's no way to repair this..it's done. "He's going to come back for this! He said he would! I-It can't be broke..I-It just can't!"_

_"But it is broke." A voice coos..Maka tensing..she recognizes the voice right away.._

_It's Asura but she doesn't see him.._

_"It's broke but that doesn't really matter does it? It's not like that boy is actually coming back to get it."_

_"He is! He promised me!" Justin snaps defensively..still trying to fix the device.." Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"_

_"But I'm your one and only friend." Asura sighs. "Come now, it's been 2 years..you don't really believe he's coming back do you? I mean why would he? So he could be burden with your problems?..do you expect him to save you? Because he won't and you know this."_

_"I don't expect to be saved..I just don't want to be alone anymore." Justin trembles..his eyes shaking..Maka seeing the madness that's creeping up in them._

_"Your not alone..you have me." Asura coos. "Give in to your madness..and serve me instead of god. I could be so much more to you my boy."_

_"I'll never serve you! What ever you are, your no good!" Little Justin grinds his teeth. "You want me to do bad things..you keep trying to temp me..who are you? The devil?"_

_"No, I'm no devil. I'm your friend."_

_"I only have one friend." Justin crosses his arms. "..And I'm still wating from him."_

_"He's not coming and you know it. If he was going to visit you he would have done it by now..but he has abandoned you."_

_Justin's lips fall to a frown as he looks down at the broken pieces of the mp3 player..he seems to be letting the demon's words sink in..he looks miserable now._

_"..He's not coming..'" He says weakly._

_'"No, he lied to you." Asura coos. "Just as you lied to your mother..now your uncle is going to suffer because of your lie..God's not going to want you now..so why don't you just give in to me?"_

_"I..I lied?".. Justin lets his words sink in.._

_Before he snaps._

_"I'm going to be alone!" Justin's eye shake as he laughs loudly..gripping his hair. "I'm going to hell! I lied and now I'm going to burn in the fires of hell for it!"_

_"Yes, yes. Join me and I can save you." Asura coos again..his voice is inviting._

_Justin keeps laughing loudly..he falls to his knees and holds his head..his eyes are shaking so badly, his small body shaking in spasms._

_At age 7 Justin is fighting madness..and it looks like he's losing..it looks like Asura is going to get what he wants-_

_A thump from behind Justin causes his laughter to stop. Maka and him turn around towards the sound..Justin has a mad grin on his face but..when his eyes fall on the sight before him..._

_It falls immediately..his eyes steady..and all the madness leaves him._

_The brown haired boy is sitting on the ledge of the window..looking at Justin with a blank expression. The boy has gotten a lot taller in the course of two years..his brown hair is now a bit spikey and his muscles seem to be more defined as if he's been working out. His clothes even seem a little better..they don't have holes in them or anything like that. His nose looks like it healed properly and he's no longer wearing any bandages. He stares at Justin..like he's waiting for something. His eyes hold a emptiness to them..like something is missing._

_"Giriko.." Both Maka and this boy say in a gasp._

_There's no mistaking it now..she knew this boy looked familiar but these two years caused him to grow more..and with his hair spiked up..and those brown eyes and hair..and those sharp teeth..This is Giriko. A younger vision of him but it's Giriko.._

_At his name being said, this younger Giriko comes fully inside the room..and closes the window slowly, it making a soft click._

_"You...You really came back?" Justin is taken a back..his expression shocked but his eyes are so bright now..with happiness and hope_.

_"I told you I fucking would didn't I?" Giriko snaps but when he turns to look at Justin..he frowns slightly and sighs. "Sorry it took so long..I don't know where the fucking time went..with working and all the other shit that happened..I didn't want to take this fucking long.." The boy seems irritated with himself..even ashamed. "Don't think I never thought about you..hell I've been stressing about seeing you these 2 years..but I use to live so far away..now i've moved back. I'm not leaving again."_

_"I don't care that it took two years, you could have came here in five and I would still be happy..because you kept your promise." Justin beams at this boy..his eyes full of life..only to frown deeply..something flashing through his eyes. "..I'm so sorry G-Girko but..I ruined your promise."_

_"Huh?" Girko raises an eye brow at how the other boy is taking deep breaths._

_"Your mp3.." Justin takes a step to the side so the broken pieces can be visible to him..he's trembling, guilt in those bright eyes of his. "You said you would come back for it..and that you liked it..I-I couldn't protect it..I'm so sorry..please don't hate me..please don't leave!" He gets desperate at the end._

_"Chill out kid, I don't give a shit about that thing." Girko grunts, his brown eyes never leaving the small boy..he seems to be studying him, trying to figure something out._

_"W-What?" Justin is taken a back at how ok the boy seems with him breaking his mp3.. "But you said-"_

_"That was two years ago. I got a new one. It's no big deal." Girko pulls out a another mp3..but it looks bigger and better then the last one. "Got a job down here that pays good."_

_"But..if you got a new one..why did you come back?..if the mp3 didn't matter why did you come back here for it?" Justin looks at him intently..those eyes are so big..so bright like violet pools._

_"I came back here for you. I promised you that I would come back..that mp3 was to just give you something physical so you wouldn't spaz out."_

_"You came back just for me?" Justin looks like he's about to cry..he's looking at Girko like he's a hero._

_"..Yeah." Girko scratches his cheek and looks away from the smaller boy for a moment. "I feel like it's my duty."_

_"Your duty?" Justin raises and eye brow as he starts to walk closer to Girko..his steps are slow like he's scared._

_"I promised you..but I feel like I'm doing this for someone else too.." He frowns at this, a look of concentration on his face._

_"Girko.."_

_The boy looks down to see Justin right in front of him..grabbing at his shirt and looking at him with need. There's tears in the corner of his eyes._

_"Is it ok i-if I hug you?.."_

_"Uh-"_

_Justin doesn't wait for him to answer, he just throws his arms around his waist and buries his head into his stomach._

_"I'm so happy you came back..I'm not going to be alone.." Justin tightens his grip, his tears falling more. "Your such a good man, such a good person. If mother would give you a chance..she would see how good you really are."_

_"I'm not a good person kid." Girko stands there awkwardly..not sure what to do with a crying child on him._

_"My name is Justin, not kid and you are a good person! You came back for me!" Justin pulls away to give him a stern look..but through the tears it looks like a pout_.

_"This might be a good thing to do but that doesn't make me a good person." Girko tries to pulls Justin off..Only for the boy to grip him tighter._

_"Please don't push me away! P-Please..don't leave..p-please stay." Justin begs..his small shoulders shaking._

_"I can't stay forever kid- I mean Justin." He grumbles that last part. "But I promise I'll be here every night to see you. I can do that now..with living around here and my job in the morning, I can promise you that."_

_"You'll be back.." Justin looks up at him with wide eyes. "E-Everyday?"_

_"Everyday." Girko gives him a smile..his teeth show through." I promise."_

_Justin looks at him with wide eyes..they're a watery mess..he looks at Girko like he's a saint..like he's his savior.._

_And really maybe he is._

_"Your my guardian angel aren't you?" Justin beams excitedly, happy tears falling down his face now._

_"Huh?" Girko looks confused._

_"That's why you wanted me to listen to that song! You were trying to tell me that your my guardian angel..that you would be back and protect me so I won't be alone!" Justin is too excited. "I-I read about guardian angels in the bible..god gave everyone a angel to look after them..and to lead them back to him. You must be my guardian angel! God sent you to protect me!"_

_"Justin I'm not-"_

_"You say your not a good person but your good to me. You haven't been bad to me..you have only made me happy, and you make me feel safe. You may not be beautiful, clean, or angelic looking..but who says you have to be? Your my guardian angel..and your so unique. Praise the lord for giving you to me!"_

_Girko looks at him with wide eyes..Justin really ranted on about this. Even though his eye twitched when he talked about him not being clean..His facial expression isn't as hard..there's a softness in his eyes that he can't hide..and maybe even a hint of a smile on those lips._

_"Whatever you say kid." Girko looks away from him..something seeming to be going through this boy's mind. "Heh..never been called a angel before. I've been called a lot of things..and angel has never been one of them."_

_"It's Justin." The smaller boy pouts, crossing his arms..but his eyes still hold that happiness.._

_Because he believes Girko is his guardian angel._

_"No one has called you a angel because your my angel..everyone else has a different angel but your mine."_

_Girko looks at him from the corner of his eye..He looks at how happy..how alive this little boy looks.._

_That's when Maka sees the ghost of a smile on Girko's lips._

_"Enough of this angel crap." Girko grunts as he crosses his arms. "So tell me..how have these past two years been on you? Anything change?"_

_Justin completely frowns and looks down..he looks ashamed..he looks sad._

_"..So I guess not?" Girko sighs and runs a hand through his brown hair..he looks a little guilty for ruining the boy's good mood. "..You go outside at all?"_

_Justin shakes his head._

_"Come on..it's nice out right now. I'll take you out there and we can look at the stars or some shit. You need to get out of this house." Girko holds out his hand to the small boy._

_Justin looks at it..he wants to take his hand..he wants to go outside but.._

_"I-I can't." He shakes his head and looks away from Girko. "Mother said I'm not allowed outside.."_

_"Your mother is crazy Justin..you can't always listen to her-"_

_"I want to go to heaven." Little Justin blurts out..making a deep sigh afterward. "I want to please her..I want to be good.."_

_"She'll never know-"_

_"I'll know. God will know. The sin will drag me to hell..and then mom will hate me." Justin is trembling. "I'm sorry..I just can't."_

_Girko stares at him a long moment..seeing how the small boy trembles in fear..Girko lets out a long sigh..he looks troubled. He doesn't like this at all._

_"Damn it, I need a smoke." Girko takes deep breaths..he looks like he's about to snap on something as he opens the window back up-_

_"Please don't go!" Justin rushes over and hugs the man from behind..girpping him tightly..needingly. "..I'm sorry if I made you mad..I just can't..p-please understand I-"_

_"I'm not mad at you Justin." Girko sooths, pulling Justin's hands off of him so he can turn around and face him. The man's face is blank. "I have to go now but i'll be back tomorrow ok? I promised you."_

_"Tomorrow?" Justin watches as Girko steps out of the widow.._

_"Tomorrow." Girko closes the window..and climbs down the tree..leaving Justin alone in the room. The little boy watches Girko leave till he cant' see him anymore..he grips his heart and closes his eyes.._

_"He'll be back tomorrow.." Justin smiles to himself as he walks over and hops in bed..Maka can tell how happy he is from just seeing this man.._

_The boy doesn't read those 20 pages tonight._

_Everything starts going fast again like before..day after day flies by before Maka..every day Justin has the same schedule as before..he dies in the morning, becoming soulless and inhuman..but at night, Girko comes and brings him back to life. It's like that every day. No matter what Justin has been through that day..he always has a bright smile for Girko. The two talk most nights..and each day it seems Girko is getting more comfortable with Justin's hugs..being more open to them. Each day they get closer..and each day a emotion in Justin gets stronger and stronger..she sees it in those big eyes of his.._

_Girko kept his promise, everyday he comes for Justin, bring him to life, being there for him. Everyday he tries to get Justin to go outside with him..and each time Justin declines..It eats at Girko every time Justin says no..Maka can tell but the small boy is set in his ways..even though she can see how desperately he wants to go outside with Girko.._

_He never goes outside._

_When everything slow down again..she finds herself in a room she doesn't recognize..it's dark in here..stone floors..candles every where.._

_That's when she hears the cracking sound of a whip.._

_Maka turns around..and if possible she hates this lady even more._

_Justin is in the middle of the room..his hands are chained to the stone wall, He's on his knees..his arms spread out like they had Ragnarok in the forest..Justin looks blankly in front of him..his eyes are soulless..no emotion in them..like doll's eyes..they're just empty. The boy looks older now..maybe ten years old..His blond hair is more curly now..his faical features a bit more define. The boy's shirt is off..showing his pale skin that has barely seen the sun..his ribs stick out badly..his stomach sucken in..the bags under his eyes are horrible.._

_"Hit him again." His mother stands to the side, staring at her son with cold eyes."5 more lashes."_

_A man behind Justin grunts in response before he grips the whip in his hand..and hits the small boy's back with it. Maka flinches each time he brings down the whip..at the loud snapping sound it makes each time it connects with his flesh..Justin's back is nothing but red..some cuts on it from this man whipping him so hard..he's even whipping over spots he already hit..It looks painful as hell but.._

_Justin is just taking it..he doesn't cry..he doesn't even make a sound. His eyes still soulless..there's no anger..no sadness.._

_She realizes now..he's broken..like so many times she has been broken._

_He doens't feel anything._

_It's horrible watching this..to see this ten year old boy get the shit beat out of him..and no emotion in those eyes...and his mother is just glaring at him.._

_"Stop." She finally speaks...the man went over five lashes and gave her son 10 but she didn't say anything till now. Her cold eyes lock on her son..The boy just hanging on the chains limply. "Now tell me Justin..tell me proverbs 23:20:21."_

_" '..Be not among drunkards or among gluttonous eaters of meat, for that drunkard and the glutton will come poverty, and slumber will clothe them with rags'" Justin answers her in motor toned. Nothing changing about him._

_"So you know the verse but you do not listen to it?" The woman fumes. "It says to not be among a glutton but you, yourself. have become one! Confess your sin my boy now."_

_"I sneaked another piece of my birthday cake." Justin doesn't blink...he just hangs there with his back messed up._

_"Yes! Gluttony! Just because it's your birthday Justin doesn't mean you can sin! Is there anything you can say to justify this?"_

_"..I was hungry.." Justin looks down now..something flashing though those eyes. "..I'm sorry."_

_"You don't need food. You only need the word of the lord! Have you not been reading the bible? Are you committing the sin of sloth as well?!"_

_"No. I've read everyday." Justin speaks up quickly. " 'Man shall not live on bread alone, but on every word that comes from the mouth of god. Matthew 4:4'"_

_"So you kow the verses but you refuse to listen to them?" The woman growls.. Justin doesn't say anything but.._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Give him 7 more lashes and then let him go. You go straight to bed Justin..I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night." This woman then leaves her son..to be whipped._

_Maka is forced to watch as Justin is whiped 7 more times over his already sore back. He doesn't make a sound..he just takes it..excepts it.._

_He thinks he deserves this._

_"Here kid." The man snaps as he gets his key out..and unlocks the chains around Justin's wrist. The boy falls on his face..his body weak and racked with pain. "Be a good boy and listen to your mother..that way I don't have to do this again." With that this man leaves..leaving the hurt boy alone._

_For a moment Justin doesn't do anything..he just lays there..his back ripped up and red..all this because he ate a bit more cake on his birthday..._

_She can't describe the anger she feels. No wonder this guy is an ass hole..no wonder he always called her a glutton..because it was drilled into his head that eating just a little bit made you a gluton.._

_He lives in constant fear of sinning._

_Justin forces himself up..grabs his button up shirt that was thrown on the floor..and starts to walk out of this stone room..not saying anything, those eyes never changing. Maka follows after him..the boy stumbles a bit a couple of times..but he seems to have the hang of this.._

_Like he's use to it._

_He walks up the stairs..gripping the walls tightly so he doesn't fall..he walks like a zombie..he walks like he's already dead. When he gets into his room..he doesn't lay on the bed..he doesn't sit down..he just closes the door behind him..and then stands there. Staring at nothing._

_"My..don't you think that was a bit harsh of her?" Asura's voice coos again even though she can't see him. "Beating you on your birthday? How horrible..don't you want to get her back? Don't you want to make her suffer?"_

_Justin ignores him...but his eyes flash._

_"Why don't we..show her a lesson?" Maka sees a scarf reach out to Justin..seemily from no where-_

_A pebble hits Justin's window..this has been a warning that Girko is about to come up._

_Justin's eyes get wide and he quickly grabs his shirt and puts it on...wincing as the fabric touches his messed up back but he deals with it and starts buttoning up his shirt quickly.._

_Asura's scarf is gone, and so is his madness.._

_For now._

_"Getting dressed?" Girko raises an eye brow as he comes through the window..seeing Justin quickly button his last button. "Isn't it time to be getting ready for bed? Why you wearing that formal shit?"_

_"I like t-to look nice always." Justin gives him a nervous smile as Girko closes the window. The boy's eyes are no longer soulless..even after all that..Girko is able to bring him back just by being there..._

_The effect Girko has on Justin is amazing._

_"Alright weirdo." Girko gives him a teasing smirk..showing his teeth..causing Justin to perk up completely..like he didn't just get whipped, like he doesn't have a horrible life. "Sorry about being late, I stayed after to finish this.." Girko pulls something out from his black jacket..being careful with it as he holds it out for Justin to see._

_It's a fake bird..a blue jay.._

_"Wow it's-"_

_Girko throws the bird at him. Justin quickly runs towards it and catches it..gripping it in his slightly bigger hands._

_"What was that for-"_

_"It's yours." Girko grunts..looking away from the boy when Justin looks at him with wide eyes._

_"What?"_

"_It's your birthday right?..I thought I could get you something this year..so I made you that bird out of clay and painted it.." Girko seems frustrated as he scratches the back of this neck. "..You uh..like birds right? I heard you talk about them once I think.."_

_Justin stares at him in shock for a moment longer..before the biggest smile comes to his face..his eyes so bright as he looks down at the bird this man made him..looking at it like he found a box of treasure..._

_"I love birds.." Justin's voice cracks as he touches the bird's details..the details this man carved in himself... "Oh Girko..it's beautiful..I didn't know you knew how to make things.."_

_"Duh, it's my job." Girko holds out his hands..that are covered in thick gloves. "I woke making sculptures and pots and shit with clay."_

_"You never told me you were such a artist." Justin beams at him, his eyes wide in awe. "Do you draw too?"_

_"Sometimes..I have a sketch book." Girko seems a little odd when he brought that up..his gaze shifts a little._

_"Can I see it-"_

_"No." Girko cuts him off a bit coldly._

_Justin seems taken a back..his eyes hold some hurt._

_"No one looks at my sketch book..I'm the only one looks at it." Girko adds that last part glaring away from Justin._

_The small boy nods, calming down a bit..but Maka can tell he wants to see his sketch book._

_"Thank you so much for this Girko..I'll treasure it always." He holds it tightly to himself..a large smile coming back to his face. "I must get you something for your birthday! I believe I remember you telling me when it was once..and it's coming up soon." Justin looks excited._

_"You don't have to get me anything Justin." Girko watches how he holds the bird he gave him before scratching his neck. "..I made a couple of mistakes on the bird..i'll make you a better one next time-"_

_"No it's perfect Girko!" Justin cuts him off, almost shouting but he stops himself. "..I love it." He cradles the bird, that bright smile on his face. "This is the best present i've ever gotten."_

_Girko gives him a frown at that..something flashing through his eyes but Justin doesn't see it..he's smiling down at the bird..he's so grateful, so happy._

_"..What did you get from your parents?"_

_Justin tenses...probably thinking about the beating he got.._

_"They got me a cake." Justin forces his smile. "It was very good."_

_"That's it?' He growls. "Last year they got you something didn't they?"_

_"..A new bible?" Justin thinks back..before nodding._

_"..." Girko's face gets red from anger..he turns away from Justin to hide it, his fist is gripping..and his breathing is jagged. "..Why didn't you tell me about this? Every birthday you looked so happy..I only assumed they treated you right for once.."_

_"I was happy..because you came." Justin smiles as he holds up the bird..not seeing how Girko tenses. "A day doens't go by that I don't thank the lord for you Girko. You do so much for me..you talk to me and you make it so I'm not alone..to see you on my birthday is a gift enough..but you made me something so beautiful..I want to do the same for you."_

_"..I don't need anything Justin. It's not like you'll leave the house, it's not like your mother will even let you have paper to make a card, or crayons to color." Girko is fumming..Justin takes a step back.._

_Maka sees Girko is mad at his mother..but Justin sees it that he's mad he won't leave the house._

_"Girko-" Justin frowns and takes a step closer._

_"I have to go. See you tomorrow." Girko opens the window and steps out.." Happy birthday." Then he's gone._

_Justin stares at where he was with a frown on his face..before he looks down at the bird in his hand.._

_There's a smile but it's faint..it's mixed with a wince._

_Days start to go by fast again..Girko does show up..but he seems more distant from Justin..like something is on his mind. But the small boy sees it as Girko is upset with him..and when ever he leaves Justin cries in guilt..thinking he's driving his guardian angel away.._

_Everything slows down..Maka finds herself down stairs...Justin is sitting on the couch reading the bible..looking dead like he usually does.._

_"I'm leaving Justin, make sure you read those 30 pages. We will discuss them when I get back tomorrow." His mother gives him a look..before she walks out of the house._

_Once she's gone..Justin comes back to life._

_"This is it.." Justin gets up, placing the bible carefully on the couch, his eyes light up in excitement as he runs up the stairs..Maka running after him a bit confused. Justin runs into his room, stopping in front of his dresser. He opens a drawer and brings out...a wad of cash. "This is the day i'm going to get Girko's present! Then he'll see that I can take care of him too..that he doesn't have to carry all the weight..then he won't be upset with me anymore." He seems so happy about this plan as he puts the money in his pocket. "I've never been so happy father gives me money for allowance..He told me you buy stuff with it..so I can buy Girko's present!"_

_The little boy runs down the stairs..Maka running after him...if this was real she would be out of breath so good thing it isn't. He runs to the front door..then stops._

_"...I'll have to go outside though.." Justin frowns deeply..a conflicted look on his face. "..Mother doesn't want me outside..she says bad people are out there but..if I don't go outside I won't be able to get Girko his present.." He shifts uncomfortably..before he takes a step back._

_Maka thinks he's about to turn around..and go back to reading the bible..but.._

_Justin takes a deep breath..before he opens the door, and heads out of the house. Maka follows him..her eyes wide as this boy walks outside..his eyes taking in the brightness..the life..the sun..the trees, and the grass._

_He hasn't been outside since Ragnarok took him to the park._

_Justin looks so scared..but excited at the same time as he gets to the side walk..and starts walking away from his home..from all he knows._

_For Girko he would step out of his comfort zone..for Girko he would disobey his mother._

_"Now what would Girko like?" Justin frowns to himself..looking more lost then before as he stops._

_Maka doesn't think he knows where he's going..since he got out here he's just been looking around like everything is amazing..like this world is made of candy.._

_And maybe compared to his world..the outside one is made of candy._

_Justin looks around..maybe seaching for a store...or some sort of hint what he should get Girko..when his eyes fall on a man sitting on a bench across the street from him. The man is wearing nothing but rags..holding a pencil in his hand, it looks like he's writing something on a wore out newspaper._

_To Maka all she sees is a bum on the street..But Justin's eyes are wide with excitement..looking at this guy like he just found the president._

_"A pencil!" He gasps. "Don't artist use that to draw?..and Girko is a artist! It's perfect!" Little Justin then runs into the street..not looking both ways or anything, he just darts into the street..Right in front of a on coming car._

_"Justin!" Maka screams...even though no one can hear her..she cant' change this._

_The boy stops like he heard her and looks at the car that is right on him.._

_The person driving the car slams on his breaks..the vechile making a screeching sound..it stops right in front of Justin..only inches from hitting the boy._

_"Watch where the fuck your going kid!" The man growls out causing Justin to tense and run away from the car to the other side where the bum is._

_"My word.." Justin pants, holding a hand to his small heart as he watches the car drive away. "...What was that thing?"_

_"..Your kidding me right?" The bum looks at him funny before going back to his writing._

_"Your pencil!" Justin suddenly perks up causing the bum to tense and look at him again._

_"What about it..?"_

_"How much does it cost?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I want to buy it." Justin takes out the wad of cash..the bum's eyes widen. "How much does it cost?"_

_"Uh.." The bum looks at Justin's money. "How much is that there?"_

_"I'm not to familiar with the value of money..but father taught me how to count. I believe it's 200 dollars."_

_"Hmm...I don't know, this is a pretty rare pencil." The bum hums as he holds the pencil out for Justin to look at..it's nothing but a old, used pencil..but Justin doesn't know better.._

_All he knows is the bible._

_"Oh please sir! I must have it!" Justin begs._

_"..Hm I like you kid so i'll tell you what. Give me all of your money, and i'll give you the pencil."_

_"Deal!" Justin hands the bum all his money..and grabs the pencil, hugging it to himself with a smile on his face. "Wow..Girko is going to be so happy!"_

_"I know I am." The bum smirks as he starts to count Justin's money._

_"I can't thank you enough! God bless you sir!" Justin smiles brightly at him before he takes off running..again not looking before he darts across the street but this time a car isn't coming. Justin looks so happy..so excited.._

"_Dumb ass." The bum sneakers as Maka runs after the boy frowning.._

_Justin really doesn't know anything but the bible._

_The little boy runs and runs..smiling to himself..but he took a wrong turn..and before long..he's lost._

_"I never knew people did art work on buildings.." Little Justin looks at graffiti with wide eyes..he stops to stare at all the different colors..holding close the pencil to his chest._

_Justin is not in a good part of town..the side walk is cracked..the buildings look like they could fall down..and there's graffiti and gang signs everywhere.._

_But Justin doesn't know.._

_He only knows the bible._

_"Well, well..look who it is." A voice coos behind Justin getting him and Maka to turn around._

_A group of three guys smirk down at this young boy..their eyes lighting up in dark glee._

_"Mr. rich guy is out in the poor side of town! Isnt' that something guys?" The front boy looks around his companions and they smirk and nod. "I thought you were to good to go out side you little shit."_

_"Mother doesn't like me to go outside..and please do not cuss. It's a sin." Justin scolds, and Maka flinches._

_"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" This boy snaps, pushing Justin down so he falls on his butt. "You have some nerve talking about sin, when your mother and father are the greediest people here! They have all this money but they don't share with anyone! I bet you have the life don't you? I bet they buy you any little thing your heart desires huh?"_

_Maka frowns.._

_They dont' know. They dont' know what Justin's life is really like._

_"No that's not-" Justin begins to protest..only for a large smirk to come to the other boy's face._

_"I bet you got some money on you now huh little rich boy?" This statement causes the boys to get closer..they're surrounding Justin now._

_"No I don't..' Justin holds the pencil close to himself..like these boys would actually want it. "I'm sorry..I'm sure if you talked to my parents they would help you-"_

_"They told my fucking parents that I had to be baptized before they would help us." The boy growls. "Your parents are trying to push their beliefs on us!"_

_"..But it's my parents money is it not?" Justin looks up at him._

_"Shut the fuck up!" The boy pushes him again when Justin tried to get up. "Empty your pockets!"_

_Little Justin does as he said..but there's nothing in them._

_"I-I told you..I don't have any money.." Justin frowns as he holds onto the pencil tightly._

_"I don't believe him. Grab him by the legs and shake the shit out of him, something's bound to fall out!" The boy snarls.._

_Another boy grabs Justin..and holds him upside down by his ankles, before he shakes him violently._

_"Put me down this instant you hoodlums!" Justin screeches..his face getting red from all the blood going to his head._

_"Nothing's coming out Jake." The boy shaking Justin frowns._

_"Keep fucking shaking him!"_

_"No! My head hurts!" Justin screams as the boy shakes him even harder.._

_"What the fuck is going on over here?"_

_"Shit. Lets get out of here!" The boy yells and runs off.._

_Justin is dropped..hitting his head on the concrete..left on the dirty ground alone..his clothes messed up..but he continues to hold the pencil so close to himself..like that's all that matters._

_"I swear to god if it's you kids fucking spray painting the building again I'm going to-" Girko comes marching out from behind the building, his eyes on fire, and his teeth bared but..when he sees Justin..He stops. His face completely falls in shock. "..Justin?"_

_"G-Girko!" Justin beams even after what just happen and he tries to get up..but he does it too fast and ends up falling back down._

_"Shit Justin!" Girko runs over towards the small boy, his concern shinning though. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"_

_"These boys that wanted my money but it's-"_

_"What? Did they fucking rob you? Shit, did they hurt you?" Girko looks over the boy..looking at the dirt on Justin's face..and how his pockets are turned out ward..and the bruise forming on the side of his head..Girko looks pissed..he grips his fist, his teeth baring more. "Where the fuck did they go?! Who were they?!"_

_"P-Please calm down Girko..they didn't rob me, I didn't have any money on me I-"_

_"Are you fucking crazy?" Girko snaps causing Justin to sink into himself. "What the hell are you doing out here?! Don't' you know how fucking dangerous it is here? There's pedophiles and molesters that would love to have a fucking kid like you! You can't do this shit Justin and now look at you, this could have been so much fucking worse! You never went outside with me before so why of all times would you now?!"_

_"..For this." Justin holds out the pencil..causing Girko to stop going off..to stare at the old, used writing utensil._

_"What?" He blinks._

_"I came out here to get you this.." Justin offers him a smile. "Happy birthday Girko!"_

_Girko stares at him for the longest time..his face is blank..the red leaving his face as he looks at the boy that is smiling at him so happily..with hope in his eyes._

_"..You came out all this way to get me a fucking pencil?" Girko blinks again.._

_Maka knows that Girko is just amazed Justin would come out of the house to get the pencil.._

_While Justin thinks it's because he doesn't like the penicl._

_"I-I'm sorry!" Justin frowns deeply as he pulls the pencil away. "I didn't know what to get you..a-and you said you were a artist and I knew artist used pencils so I wanted to get you one..the man said this was a special pencil so I thought you would like it..I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just wanted to get you something nice like you got me something nice..I wanted to show you that I care about you too..you always do nice things to me so for once..I wanted to do the same for you. I'm sorry I failed..maybe I could get you something else if you don't-"_

_Girko hugs Justin..cutting him off. The small boy's breath hitches as the man's strong arms wrap around his shoulders..squeezing him in a bear hug..but it's not that tight._

_"G-Girko?" Justin stutters..his cheeks turning pink at being held by this man._

_"Your so fucking stupid.." Girko chuckles out as he grips Justin tighter. "I told you not to worry about the fucking gift..and here you are, risking your life over a fucking pencil for my birthday..what the hell Justin."_

_"I didn't want you to be upset with me anymore.." Justin grips onto his shirt..seeming to melt into the man's warmth. "I wanted to make you happy with me."_

_"I was never upset with you Justin.." Girko sighs at that but he doesn't let him go. "Your mother just pisses me off..she doesn't let you do anything..but hell look at you now..out in town when your not even suppose to be outside, she would flip shit."_

_"I-I know.." Justin trembles at that but Girko holds him tighter. "But she left today..and won't be back till tomorrow..I wanted..needed to get you something Girko..so I'm sorry I upset you..and I got a stupid gift."_

_"It's not stupid.." Girko pulls away to look the smaller boy in his bright eyes..Justin's cheeks are still pink. He takes the pencil from Justin's hand, studies it..before giving Justin a warm smile..and there's no teeth. "I..I love it. Thank you Justin."_

_"Y-You really do love it?" Justin trembles in his excitement..his eyes are starting to water. "Your not lying to m-me are you?"_

_"Hell no. If I didn't like it I would tell you..it's considerate. I needed a new pencil..and i'll make this my sketch book pencil." Girko takes off his back pack and takes out a book..it looks old but Maka knows it's a sketch book. Girko sticks the pencil inside it.._

_"I-Is that your sketch book?" Justin looks at it excitedly. "C-Can I see it?"_

_Girko tenses and his smile falls._

_Justin's eyes dull..and he looks like he's about to freak out._

_"I-I'm sorry you don't have to show me..I just-"_

_"No." Girko takes a deep breath..not looking at the boy. "..I want to show you."_

_Justin gasps..his eyes going back..burning like fire as Girko looks at him seriously._

_"I've never shown anyone this before ok? So one smart comment, one little laugh and i'll beat the shit out of you."_

_"I would never dream of laughing at you Girko." Justin frowns. "Your my guardian."_

_The man stares at him a moment before he puts his sketch book in his back pack and zips it up._

_"..Aren't you going to show me?" Justin looks at him nervously..fiddling with his button up shirt._

_"Yeah..but not here." Girko smiles again at the boy..and it's full of warmth..it falls when he sees the dirt on Justin's face and he grumbles. "If I ever find out who did this to you i'm beating the shit out of them." He growls as he takes off his thick gloves, sticks a finger in his mouth..then gets to scrubbing the dirt off Justin's face._

_The boy doesn't make any protest..he just blushes..his eyes lighting in happiness at the attention..at the kind touch._

_"It's ok really..they're going to hell." Justin's blush falls and he looks down. "Trying to steal is a sin."_

_"Justin.." Girko grips both the boy's shoulders, and looks him in the eyes. "..The next time you want to go outside, you tell me and i'll take you. Never come out here alone ever again alright? If something were to happen to you..shit. Don't scare me like that ever again you ass hole!" Girko gives Justin a slight noogie..laughing when the small boy struggles with him, and protests._

_"Girko!" Justin wines in till the older boy lets him go._

_"Alright fine." Girko chuckles as he opens up his book bag and puts his gloves in them before zipping it up. "So where did you get the pencil?..usually they come in a pack or something..and this one looks like it's been used. Not saying that's a bad thing..but did you just find it on the street?"_

_"No I bought it from this man on the bench, he told me it was a very rare pencil." Justin beams even when Girko tensed._

_"..Oh he did..did he?" Girko gets a suspicious look in his eye as he looks over at Justin. "..And what did you pay this man for it?"_

_"200!"Justin smiles. "He said he was giving me a deal! What a nice man!"_

_"Fucking nice man indeed." Girko grinds his teeth, his face getting red. "..Well, that was so nice of him..you know you should tell me where he is..I would love to give him my thanks."_

_"Okay!" Justin just smiles more, not seeming to understand whats going on as Girko gets up and puts his back pack back on._

_"First I just have to let my boss know i'm leaving." Girko grabs Justin's small hand in his rough, calloused ones before he leads him behind the building. Justin beams at their hands..he looks so happy..in bliss. He looks like a normal kid..and it warms Maka's heart._

_It's too cute._

_"Frank I'm leaving early." Girko grunts into a open door._

_"Alright Girko see you tomorrow." a voice answers_

_"Yup." Girko grips Justin's hand as he leads him back out into the side walk, in front of his buliding. "So tell me where this nice man is Justin."_

_"He's near my house I think..he was sitting in front of a flower shop.." Justin puts a hand to his chin._

_"Town's square. Alright lets pay him a visit." Girko walks fast..dragging Justin along with him..who is practically skipping._

_This should be intersting._

_Maka follows them..and she can't help but to smile at the two..it's such a sweet relationship..and damn it, Justin was adorable when he was young.._

_They all walk together..Justin taking in the sights as they go..but Girko is on a mission..before long they're back where Justin had met the bum.._

_"There he is!" Justin chimes as he points his small finger to the bum that just came out of a liquor store..bags full in his hands._

_"Oh yeah I see him." Girko gets a dark look. "Justin why don't you go down to the park? Just go straight and you'll see it..i'll be right there. Me and this man are going to have a adult talk."_

_"Okay! Be sure to say thank you." Justin smiles as he turns around and starts walking down the direction Girko told him too._

_"Oh i'll say thank you alright." Girko waits till Justin is far enough away before he marches over to the bum. "Hey pal!"_

_"Oh shit." The bum tenses, spitting some of the liquor out that he was chugging at being yelled at. He gives Girko a odd look. "Hey there can I help you-"_

_"200 dollars." Girko growls as he grabs this man by the shirt and slams him into the brick wall, his sharp teeth bared getting this bum to tremble. " You took 200 dollars from a little boy that didn't know fucking better. Give it back."_

_"..There's a..um..slight problem with that.." The bum gives him a sheepish smile. "..I already uh..spent it in that there store.."_

_"You spent it all on fucking liquor?!" Girko growls as he pushes him against the wall again, the bum hitting his head against the wall. "You stole from that kid you bastard."_

_"He's the rich kid..he has money-"_

_"That's all he fucking has!" Girko snaps, his girp tighting on his shirt. "and you spent it on fucking alcohol. Your a loser just like my father. You would think a bum with no money would spend it on fucking food but no, you spent it on liquor!"_

_"..Heh..there's a reason why i'm a bum on the street." He smiles sadly." Never been none too bright."_

_"Your going to fucking die out here because of that." Girko lets go of him. "I came here to beat the shit out of you..but after seeing this ,your doing worse to yourself. Have fun getting hammered off your ass while you starve to death." He gives him his middle finger before he walks on after Justin.._

_The bum stares after him a moment..before he grabs his bag of liquor and takes a swig._

_"My wife said the same thing to me before she left..and it ain't no different then you saying it. I don't care." He keeps drinking.._

_Maka leaves to follow Girko.._

_People like that are sad._

_The park isn't far away at all..Justin is sitting on a park's bench..moving his legs as he looks at the play ground with those eyes..nothing is in them..he's just waiting for Girko to bring him to life again..._

_"Hey Justin." Girko sits next to the boy. "Sorry it took so long-"_

_"Did you say thank you?" Justin smiles at him, his eyes lighting up with emotion again._

_"Yup." Girko forces a smile before he takes a cautionary look around.._

_They're the only ones in the park..the play ground is deserted._

_The man nods before he takes his back pack off..he unzips it and pulls out his sketch book..setting his book bag on the ground._

_"Girko.." Justin looks at it with big eyes..before reaching out to it-_

_"Remember what I said." Girko growls cuasing him to stop. "I swear to god one fucking chuckle and it's over."_

_"I understand." Justin looks him in the eyes. "I would never laugh at you Girko."_

_Girko stares at him..seeming to search his eyes for something..he finds it and sighs. Ever so carefully he hands over his sketch book to Justin..he moves slowly..and it takes him a while to let go of the book when Justin grabs it..but he does.._

_He trusts Justin._

_The small boy takes a deep breath..his excitement visible as he opens it up to the first page. It's a sketch of a tree. Justin's eyes get wide taking this in before he turns the next page..all the while Girko is watching justin intently..waiting for something._

_Girko has drawn a lot of things..trees, houses, pots, people..all of them more amazing then the next.._

_Justin gets to the middle of the book..and stops._

_It's a sketch of a boy with wings sitting in a bird cage..his hands are clutching the bars..the saddest look in his big eyes..thre's no mistaking it.._

_"Is this me?" Justin ask quietly..touching the boy's frown with his finger tips._

_"Yeah.." Girko scratches his cheek..he looks irritated. "Are you going to fucking laugh?"_

_"No..It's beautiful.." Justin looks like he's about to cry when he touches the wings Girko had put on him._

_"Turn the page." Girko snaps._

_Justin does..and this sketch is of him too. It looks like he's in a field of flowers..his hands in prayer and a bright smile on his face._

_"Turn the page." Girko seems almost nervous._

_Justin smiles and listens.._

_Now this sketch is interesting._

_It's a sketch of a boy's head..his hair is ruggy with some bangs on his forehead in a messy manner..his lips are in a snarl..but what's weird is.._

_The boy doesn't have eyes..and he doesnt' have a nose._

_"Did you not finsh?" Justin looks over at Girko._

_"..I cant' finish it.." Girko looks at the sketch with a odd look._

_"But all you have to do is draw some eyes and a nose-"_

_"I can't remember what they look like!" Girko snaps causing Justin to tense. Girko realizing it was a bit uncalled for sighs. "..This sketch is of someone I know..I think."_

_"You think?" Justin raises an eye brow._

_"Yeah..it's hard to explain but..i've been having dreams lately..and I see this boy..but he doesn't have eyes or a nose.. but I know ,I know him..but no matter how hard I try..I can't recall his face."_

_"Oh.." Justin looks back at the picture..a frown coming to his face as he touches the boy's snarl on the picture. "..For some reason..I feel like I know him too.."_

_"Stop trying to make me fucking feel better, I know it's stupid." Girko growls as he snatches the notebook away from Justin..he rips out the sketch and tears it apart. He shoves his sketch book back into his book bag before getting up._

_"I-I didn't make you angry did I?" Justin stands up...looking at him with wide, uncertain eyes._

_"..No." Girko doesn't look at him. "I make myself angry."_

_"Girko-"_

_"Come on. Let's get you back..i'll stay with you late tonight. Just don't ask about my sketch book." Girko starts to walk off.._

_"Okay." Justin grabs Girkio's hand..walking with him.._

_Girko doesn't take his hand away.._

_He grips Justin's hand in his._

_Everything fades away.._

_When everything becomes clear again..she's back in Justin's room._

_The boy is standing in front of the window..staring dreamily out side..his eyes so bright. He looks a lot older now..like 14 or 15. Maka walks over to see what he's looking at.._

_Girko is outside in front of the mansion..playing basket ball with other adults. He's pretty good too..they're using trash cans as hoops..it's ghetto but it works. Maka thinks they're drunk but Justin's eyes are just on Girko..that adoration and longing shinning through._

_"Girko can do everything." Justin hums happily, fully content with watching him..propping his head up with his elbow on the ledge of the widow..the window that's open. The breeze lightly moving Justin's blonde locks._

_Suddenly Girko stops running..he gives the other guys a one minute sign as he walks to the side walk...Girko takes off his shirt..exposing his tan chest, and tone abs..Girko is pretty ripped, Maka will admit he's in shape for a older guy._

_"Oh my lord he's stripping!" Justin tenses. "He shouldn't do that! it's impropriate!"_

_But Justin can't stop looking at the other man..he watches as Girko runs back into the game..watches his muscles work, and twitch. Watches his arm muscles flex..and the sweat that rolls down his body..rolls down to his jeans that are riding lower the more he plays the game.._

_That's when Maka sees it..The tent in Justin's pants, and the deep blush on his face._

_But when Justin looks down..and realizes what just happened.._

_He screams. It's loud and ear shattering. He keeps screaming as he slams the window shut..hard enough to amost shatter the glass as he takes steps away..still screaming and gripping his hair._

_"N-No..N-No this can't be happening..t-this can't be happening." He chants..trying to keep himself calm._

_"But it is..' Asura coos.. "You like another man..you sick, sick boy."_

_"N-No..I just like Girko like a guardian! He's a good person!" Justin tries to protest..but his eyes are shaking..madness starting to cloud his vision._

_"Yes a very good person." Asura purrs getting Justin to tense. "You don't just like this man, you love him don't you? That unholy bulge in your pants says it all..you lust after him. This is a great, great sin Justin..what will your mother think..what will god think? They will both hate you..you're going to hell."_

_"No!" Justin screams as he starts freaking out..ripping down crosses..tearing up the room. "No! No!"_

_"You know it's true..Come on Justin..just give into me..I won't judge you. I won't hurt you for loving another man..serve me boy. It's your only option now."_

_Justin screams from the top of his lungs..Maka is able to hear the stomps up the stairs..someone is coming.._

_The door flies open._

_"Justin what in the world is-" His mother walks in..and stops in her tracks when her eyes fall on the boy's..painfully obvious hard on. "Oh.." Her voice is nothing but darkness._

_Justin's scream stops right away..he looks at his mother with wide eyes..then he starts to cry..silent tears falling down his face._

_"You disgusting boy..so this is what you do up here when I give you a break? You lust about women? You should never be even looking at a woman like that!-"_

_"I wanst' looking at a woman!" Justin protest..only to snap his mouth shut..fear in his eyes._

_"..If not a woman..then what where you looking at?" Her voice is ice._

_Justin shakes his head..biting his lip till it bleeds._

_"Honey! Get the whip!" She screams out as she marches in and grabs Justin by the hair roughly. "I'm going to beat you till you tell me of your sin! So help me you won't be able to lay down for a month!" She drags the boy out by his hair..Justin whimpering..hiccupping in his crying as he's drag down the stairs..and into the living room. "Tell me now..what were you looking at."_

_Justin shakes his head again._

_"You demon!" She screeches as she smacks her son across the face. "You demon of lust! What have you done to my son?!" She doesn't even use the whip..she beats Justin herself..kicking him in the stomach, slapping him in the face..demanding he tell her what he was looking at._

_"Your mother could never love you.." Asura coos in his ear as Justin is beaten. "Once your mom finds out..she'll kill you. God will adandoned you..he hates you now just like her. But I don't hate you Justin..except me..and I'll take this all away from you..I'll set you free."_

_At Asura's words..at his mother beating the shit out of him..at his own guilt..something in Justin finally snaps._

_He bows his head._

_"Are you going to talk now?" His mother growls._

_Justin slowly lifts up his head..his eyes are blank._

_"Yes." Justin grabs a cross beside him that was just laying on the floor._

_"Well?"_

_"..I was looking at a man." A mad smile rips out onto his face. "I'm gay mother."_

_Everything gets hazy..Maka can't see anything..there's screams..and mad laughter...when the haze clears.._

_Justin is sitting in the middle of the living room panting..he's drenched in blood..his mother lays beside him..a cross sticking out of her eye..her face frozen in a slient scream..his father lays beside her..his face broken in..nothing but a mass of blood._

_The boy is crying..the madness gone..his body shaking._

_"W-What have..what have I done?" He looks at this hands..his breathing is un even._

_"You killed them.." Asura appears in front of him.. a smirk on his face. "You finally taught them a lesson."_

_"..I didn't want this..I didn't watn to kill them.." Justin trembles..his voice cracking._

_"But you did. Now that sin is on your hands. There's no going back Justin..you killed your parents..your gay. God will not take you back. You only have me now.." Asura holds out his hand. "Say that you will serve me..and I will take you higher. I'll show you it's much more beneficial to serve me.."_

_Justin looks at the bodies of his parents..the parents he brutally killed..and she can see him give up.._

_"..Can't I..can't I be forgiven?" He askes hopefully._

_"No..No one will ever forgive you. You are damned boy.." Asura growls.. "Who would forgive you? Your parents are dead. The whole town hates you for your riches..and they will never believe your side of the story. No one will forgive you. No one ever forgives."_

_Justin's head bows at his words..his hope dying._

_"..I serve you..' Justin shakes..tears falling faster._

_"Good boy." Asura roars with laugher as he brings out a red chain..he throws it around Justin's neck..sealing the bond. "..Your mine now..you'll never be released..no one will ever forgive you, everyone will hate you for what you did..except for me of course..just do as I say..and i'll make you powerful."_

_"Never..never getting forgivenss?" Justin stops crying his..face going blank...something getting lost in those eyes._

_"No..never." Asura coos. "This sin will be on you till the end of time. You understand now don't you?"_

_Justin doesn't respond..his face has gone completely blank..covered in his parent's blood._

_That's when the front door bust open..cops piling in._

_"We got a call that-" The cop stops when he sees the horrid sight in front of him. "..Oh my god."_

_"Let me in there! My fucking friend's in there!" Maka hears Girko's voice..but cops are holding him back._

_"Feast your eyes.." Justins' lips rip out into in a large smile. "On my sin..on what I'll never be forgiven for..I have lost God..but gained a demon."_

_"Your under arrest boy! For the murder of your parents!" The cops roar before they march into the house..their guns out and pointed at Justin.._

_Justin only grins._

_They grab a hold of him and put cuffs on his wrists..a cop lifts Justin up..and they push him out the house.._

_"Justin what happened?!" Girko stares at the boy with wide eyes..taking in all the blood on him as he's held back by a group of cops._

_Only now does Justin's grin fall..he looks at Giriko sadly before he's shoved into a cop car. He puts his hand on the window..staining it with a bloody hand print._

_"What happened he asks.." A tear falls down Justin's face as the car drives away..leaving Girko staring after him with wide eyes. "..What happened is I love you Girko.."_

_Everything fades away.._

_When everything comes back..she's standing in a court house..Everyone is here..Girko stands in the crowd..frowning deeply..his concern shinning though.._

_"I here by charge you with the death of your parents..and I rule you as insane..you will be sent to Dark Side Asylum where you will stay." The judge slams the hammer down._

_Justin doesn't blink as the cops come and hand cuff him again..his expression never changes as he's walked out of the court house..everyone stares at him with that look of fear..that look of disgust.._

_"No forgiveness.." Justin bows his head when he saw Girko staring at him..another tear escapes as he's walked out of the court house.. "I know i've lost you too.."_

_Everything fades away.._

_Now she's in a cafeteria..and by the looks of it..she knows this is Dark Side Asylum. Justin is sitting by himself..staring at his food blankly. This is the Justin Maka knows..that soulless eyed Justin that would sit alone and smirk like a ass hole.._

_It makes her frown._

_"G-Gah I hate the cafeteria!"_

_Maka perks up at the voice and whips around. She can't help but to smile._

_Crona walks in the cafeteria nervously..girpping one arm with the other..he looks younger then he is now..his big eyes looking for somewhere to sit..he seems so scared..like this is his first time being in here._

_Justin looks up from his food and locks on to Crona.._

_"Do you feel that?" Asura coos in his ear..it's just his voice though. "I'm sure your familiar with witches from reading that bible of yours..can't you feel it?..this boy is a witch's spawn..And what did they do to witches in the bible?."_

_Justin's eyes set on fire and he stands up..he marches over to Crona..but by the time he gets there his eyes are blank._

_"I-I don't-" Crona turns around suddenly..bumping into Justin. "Oh my god I-I'm so sorry!" Crona squeaks, throwing his hands above his head._

_"Your Crona aren't you?" Justin doesn't blink._

_"Y-Yes how did you-"_

_"I'm going to kill you."_

_"W-What?"_

_"You are a sin. A witch's son. I will kill you." Justin doesn't blink as he turns away.._

_Crona is left there staring after him with wide eyes.._

_Everything fades away.._

_Now she's in a room..Justin is just sitting on his bed..with a blank expression on his face.._

_The door opens with a nurse coming in..he's shaking..a look of fear in his eyes._

_"You know I don't like anyone coming in here at this time.." Justin smirks as he stands up..his hands twitching slightly._

_"Y-You got a letter." The nurse trembles._

_"..From who?" Justin raises an eye brow._

_"It doesn't say..i'll just leave it here." The nurse places the letter on a chair before quickly walking out of the room and shutting the door._

_Justin stares at it blankly for a moment..before he walks over and picks it up._

_"A letter..from who? My folks are dead..I killed them.." He laughs madly to himself..but his eyes water as he rips open the envelope..he pulls out the paper..and his laugher dies.._

_And his eyes fill back up with life._

_The paper has a drawing on it.. Someone drew Justin looking up with that expression of awe..Girko stands next to him..towering over the smaller boy protectively.. Justin has small white wings..while Girko has large black wings that wrap around Justin.._

_Justin's hands shake as he turns the paper over..reading the message there._

_'_

_Hey Justin..I'm sorry I haven't gotten up with you sooner..everything has been crazy after you left. I don't know what happened..and I don't need to know...I quit my job and I started going to college. I'm keeping my promise Justin..I promise you'll see me soon.._

_Your guardian angel, Girko.'_

_Justin starts bailing..holding the paper close to his chest..the life coming back to his eyes.._

_"Your too kind Girko..your too kind.." He wipes his tears.. "..I knew you were a angel...but now I'm the damned one.."_

_Time starts to go by fast again..Every week Justin gets a new letter from Girko..but before then Justin is dead..or mad. Every night he tries to pray to God..to pray for forgivenss..but the words never come out..Asura only tightens his hold on him..as the days go by he gets more and more mad..doing as Asura wishes..only to try to pray to God..he's stck between the two..but Asura has his hold on him.._

_All he wanted was forgivenss..for understanding.._

_Time slows down.._

_Justin is still on the bed..staring at nothing.._

_When the door opens.._

_He looks over..about to get angry..only for his face to completely drop in shock.._

_Girko walks into the room..wearing purple scrubs..clothing of a nurse. They stare at each other a moment..each one taking in the other..they haven't seen each other in years..Justin is all grown up.._

_Finally blue pools meet brown orbs.._

_"..I told you I keep my promises." Girko breaks the silence._

_"G-Girko!" Justin finally cries..getting up and running towards the man..Girko holds his arms open..and Justin thorws himself at him..crying into his chest. "You..You.. how?"_

_"..After you got tooken away..I went to college to be a nurse..so I could keep my promise." Girko holds him tightly. "We got to pretend we don't know each other alright? We can't act like this in front of the other nurses or they won't let me see you."_

_Jusitn only nods..before looking up at the other man with those big pools.._

_There's such a strong emotion in them..adoration but there's no mistaking it.._

_Love. Love is in Justin's eyes..because he loves Girko._

_Girko wipes Justin's tears away..whispering reassuring words.._

_Finally..Maka fades away..leaving these two in each others arms..her heart almost aching.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka opens her eyes..groaning slightly. That was a doozy..longest memory ever..and this time she didn't see Ragnarok's memory..maybe the first part was but then it swiched to Justin's?..Why was she able to see his?..Was it because of yesterday? Did letting him live some how open his mind to her? She doesn't know...She doesn't even know how she's able to see people's memories in the first place..

There's so much to think about now..

There was a time that she hated Justin. She hated his guts..he was the biggest ass hole in the history of ass holes. There was a time she wanted to rip him to pieces, she wanted to kill him, to end him, to make him feel pain..but after seeing his life..she can't even blame him. Maka saw his life..she lived his life with him in her sleep...his life of the bible..his life of fighting with his madness and guilt..Saw how he got beaten for no reason..saw his loneliness..All he wanted was forgiveness..was understanding..In a way he's like her...he just wanted absolution..He just wanted to be saved.

Maka takes a deep breath..

She can't believe it..that brown haired boy..was Girko this whole time. Girko was Ragnarok's best friend..and Girko and Justin knew each other way before the asylum..that would explain why Justin always acted so differently around the man..and why Justin saved Girko...so Girko had lied to her..but she understands why. They acted like that so they could be together more..if Stein knew they shared more then a nurse-patient relationship, he wouldn't have let Girko be around Justin...laying in bed she still can't believe it..Girko is the brown haired boy..It truly is a small world..She smiles slightly thinking about how sweet Girko was to Justin..how Justin would come to life with Girko..

Everyday Justin would die..only to be brought back when Girko came..

To do that..the emotion Justin feels for Girko must be very powerful..but could it really be care or..does he really love him?

Love..Maka frowns...lets not think about that.

But she can't help to wonder about Girko..it's obvious Justin likes Girko..more deeply then just a guardian or friend..He may even love the man but..what about Girko? Does Girko know Justin feels this way? And if he did would he except it? Would he push him away?..Would he share his feelings? Maka can't be so sure that Girko likes Justin like that..it's true Girko cares for Justin but..Girko is a lot older then Justin..he watched Justin grow up and well..he's a man. To her, Girko comes off as straight ..she couldn't really see him with a dude but..then again, for some reason..she can see him with Justin..

Maka blushes slightly..is it bad she's rooting for Girko and Justin?..She saw their life together and damn it, they were too cute..Maka sticks out her tongue..chuckling to herself. Or maybe it's the fact she's a huge boy on boy fan. When she hated Justin the idea would have appalled her..but now she's rooting for Justin. He's never gotten anything in his life, so why can't he have his man? She wonders how they would be..Girko would definably be the seme..while Justin would be the uke-

She shakes her head..is she really thinking about this right now? Girko is like a father figure to her..Wait a minute..if him and Justin got together..would that make Justin like her step mom? Maka wrinkles her nose at the idea..She already has a bitch 'other' mother..But she would rather have Justin as a mother then Medusa any day...

Maka grips her fist..Medusa's hug worming it's way into her mind..leaving her feeling odd..confused..Why is she acting like this now? Medusa has always been the bitch, the bad guy..but yesterday she filled Maka with the will to live again..she reminded her of her mother when she had lost sight of herself..Is Medusa really for her?...but that doesn't seem right..nothing seems right..she just wants to forget about the whole thing..forget about how Medusa rubbed her hair like her mother used to do..like she knew her mother use to do it..it's too odd..She's grateful for Medusa preaching to her but..it just makes her head hurt with questions...

Can she really trust Medusa?..something is screaming no..but a quiet voice is saying yes...

She doesn't know how to feel about this woman..she hurt Crona, she abandoned him and made him feel as if he was ugly and useless for being a boy..she killed Ragnarok and forced him into a bond with Crona...but she was her mother's friend..she saved her mother once..she's saved Maka..without her she wouldn't be here right now..she wouldn't have the power she has if not for Medusa..That demon would have killed her by now..Medusa gave Maka her snake..Medusa got hurt looking for who put this curse on her..

Is Medusa really for her?..or Is this another one of her acts?..

".._Who was my mother to you?"_

_"Kami was..kami was everything to me.."_

Maka grips her fist..thinking about Medusa's sad smile..that real smile..Medusa..cared for her mother..she proved that again with that preach she gave yesterday too..

So is it possible Medusa actually cares about her too?..

But something doesn't fit..There's too many puzzles..and not enough pieces..

She doesn't want to think about Medusa anymore..so lets go back to Justin..

After seeing Justin's life..seeing what he went through..and how much he wanted forgiveness for his sins..she can't hate him. She can't dislike him...even through he tried to kill her..she understands now. Justin only followed what Asura wanted..because he believed he didn't have any other choice. He believe that god hated him for killing his parents..for being gay. He believed that he had no hope and was damned..So in the back of his mind..maybe killing her, a witch, a evil creature, would atone for his sins..that he could please God..He still wanted to..even after Asura took hold. Justin tried to pray..he tried to follow his mother's teachings..but he couldn't. The guilt ate at him..just as the guilt eats at her..no one would give him forgiveness..no one would understand him..

But then she forgave him. Maka set him free.

Maka smiles..Just thinking that it was her to forgive him..to give him what he wanted all his life..it makes her feel..good. Like she did something good..like she's a good person..

Maybe..just maybe she could be a good person..She's a witch but...so was her mother..maybe she could be good..just like her mother..maybe she could be different..she could make her mother proud..

A new fire burns her being..and for the first time in a long time she hops out of bed..completely awake..completely pumped...

Maybe there's hope for her..Maybe..just maybe she will get forgivness..just like Justin got forgiveness..maybe she can be saved..maybe..just maybe..

Wouldn't that be something?..Her being forgiven?..Her being good?

Her mother's smile flashes through her mind..and she grips her dress..

It would be something..but first..she will do all she can to avenge her mother. She will do anything..destroy anything, to bring this person who cursed her to justice.

With thinking about her mother..another person comes to mind.

Maka grinds her teeth, her eyes setting on fire.

Stein.

He dies today. He disrespected her mother..with a fucking smirk on his face. This isn't the asylum anymore..she will kill him. She will make him suffer for what he has said..she'll shove that lollipop right up his ass..

Her mind is going too fast..so much to process with Justin, Girko, and Ragnarok..that she fails to realize that the room is empty..Ragnarok isn't here..and neither is Crona..but she marches out of the room, her eyes on fire..looking for Stein.

She checks Medusa's room first. It's right across the hall so she just barges in but..it's empty. No Medusa. No Stein.

Shit.

She would just leave..but as her eyes roam Medusa's large queen sized bed..they fall on something that glistens in the darkness of this room..it's a key, laying on Medusa's bed..it has a crescent moon on it..it's just laying on the bed..like it was tossed there carelessly..Something is causing her to walk closer to this key..to walk into this room..she wants the key..but then she doesn't want the key..She's never felt so indecisive about something..if she takes the key will Medusa notice?..Where the hell does this key go to anyway?..Why would Maka even want it? But she does want it. Her stomach is turning..her heart beat picking up speed as she gets closer to this key..

Maka's fingers twitch as she reaches out to grab it-

Someone grabs her hand roughly, stopping her from touching it, her head whipping to the side, a spell on her lips ready to rip this person apart if they're Stein..

Her glare falls when her eyes lock onto Ragnarok's..the boy hasn't let go of her hand..he has a dangerous look in his piercing orbs.

"You shouldn't be fucking around in here..You might see something you'll regret." His words are ice.

"Huh?" Maka frowns at how he's talking to her..but Ragnarok doesn't answer her, he just tightens his grip on her hand before dragging her out of the room..away from the key that she wanted..and slams the door behind them. Only then does he let her go.. "What the hell was that about?" Maka snaps, a little pissed off about not getting that key..it felt important..she wanted it.

"Medusa isn't here, if that's who your looking for." Ragnarok avoids the question, setting his piercing eyes on her..she sees the warning in them..

Drop it. He wants her to drop it.

"..I was actually looking for Stein. What was the key to? Why did you pull me away like that?" Maka studies him intently..trying to get anything from his face.

"..Why the hell are you looking for Stein?" Ragnarok gives her a odd look..still not answering her other question. She opens her mouth. "The key is Medusa's. She wouldn't like you fucking around with her shit alright? I don't know where it goes to and really, I don't want to fucking know. Now stop asking about the fucking key and tell me why your looking for Stein."

Maka stares into Ragnarok's eyes..trying to see if he would give in to her..if there's truth in his words of not knowing.. Ragnarok's eyes are hard..she's not getting anything out of them..she sighs giving in..She'll have to forget about that key..for now.

"I'm going to kill Stien." Maka states bluntly, answering his question.

"Sure that's a fucking good idea? He is Medusa's boy toy." Ragnarok raises a skeptical eye brow. "Why the sudden decision of killing the guy? I hate the ass hole too but this is random. We just got done with the fight with Justin..you would think you would chill out. Let's just deal with him a little-"

"He pretty much insinuated that my mother liked to suck dick." Maka grips her fist, cutting him off. "He shoved a lollipop in my mouth so he could see if I 'sucked' just like my mother."

Ragnarok stares at her a moment with his mouth open..he was probably just expecting her reasoning to be that he's an ass hole..not.._that._

"..That fucking bastard is dead!" Ragnarok's face gets hot from anger when he snapped out of his shocked state..his teeth grit. "When the fuck did he say this? Why the hell didn't you say anything?! I would have ended him right then and there! What the hell the fucking pervert!"

"It was right before the battle with Justin..so I decided to deal with that, then when I came back I would Kill the mother fucker." Maka growls..just thinking about Stein causes her blood to boil.

"Let's check down stairs for this fucking creeper..I've been waiting to rip those fucking stiches out of his face and I'm going to. I don't care if he's Medusa's fucking toy..Stein has crossed the line for the last fucking time! To say that about your mother..to say that about you..god damn I'm going to fucking kill him!" Ragnarok turns to leave.. His chest puffing up so much..his eyes black with that hate...his teeth grit..

Seeing him like this reminds her of another hot tempered boy..

"Wait"

He looks back at her, his face still hot from anger..he seems confused on why she would stop him.

"..I want to talk to you about something-"

"Your going to ask me about Justin aren't you?" Ragnarok sighs..and it's deep..his shoulders becoming slumped as the anger seems to leave him..being replaced with something else. He looks to the ground. "Heh...I knew it was a matter of time before you stuck your nose into my business again.." He takes another deep breath. "..Fuck..I can't believe it's really him..my cousin..that same small kid I held..he became the ass hole I've almost killed..I knew he would be fucking crazy..I just knew it but I didn't think..I didn't know he would turn out like that..shit.."

"..I think he recognized you too." Maka looks at him a moment, taking in how his being flickers..

"It would be better if he didn't..I'm not his fucking uncle."

"What are you talking about?"

"..I fucking left him.." Ragnarok grips his fist tightly..a deep guilt in his eyes..his breathing jagged. "..You saw it too..when we came back to get my shit..I saw him..I looked him in the eyes..and I walked away..I fucking left him there..but shit, what was I suppose to do?..The cops..the cops were fucking in on it Maka..they knew what that crazy bitch was doing..and hell, people heard the screams of the people she tortured..but when the cops came..they fucking paid them off. The cops were in on it..they didn't care about me..they didn't care about Justin..as long as she gave them fucking money they would turn their heads..."

He takes a deep breath.

"..But even now I know I'm making fucking excuses..I was a fucking coward. I couldn't go back in that house..hell, maybe in the back of my mind..I just wanted to leave that house behind..I wanted to forget what happened to me..I wanted to forget everything about that night..but Justin saw..Justin was a part of it..maybe in my fucking selfishness..I wanted to walk away..leave everything behind..even him. Even Justin..I left him alone to deal with his crazy fucking mother..and look what happened to him. In my own selfishness..I left him..I left him alone to rot in that fucking house...that's not what a fucking uncle is suppose to do. I should have helped him..done something..but shit, you know what I did?..I walked away..and I never looked back."

Ragnarok is termbling..his being flickering more.. a deep pain in those eyes of his..It causes her chest to tighten.

"..Ragnarok there wasn't anything you could have done-"

"I could have at least visited him..but no. I couldn't even go fucking back. I couldn't face him..Justin was left alone..with his fucking mother.." Ragnarok holds his head in his hands.

"..That's not true..Justin wasn't alone." Maka remembers Girko and can't help but to smile. "..You do remember your best friend don't you?"

"..The brown haired kid?" Ragnarok looks at her..his eyes squinting as if thinking.

"..Do you know who he was yet?"

"No." Ragnarok shakes his head and Maka frowns slightly..

Well it was Justin's memory..so maybe Ragnarok didn't see what she did?..He doesn't know.. He doesn't know that Girko was his best friend..

"..I think I saw Justin's memory last night...I saw his life last night Ragnarok. I saw pretty much everything. He wasn't alone..Your best friend came to visit him every day. Justin-"

"Don't..Don't tell me about Justin's life.." Ragnarok looks away from her. "..I don't want to know what he went through..What I failed to stop."

Maka looks at him a moment..and she knows he truly feels guilty about this..truly feels sorry..

"Justin isn't mad at you..I saw in my dream..I saw when you looked at him and walked away..Justin didn't blame you for leaving..and I don't think he does now. He understood."

"..What happen to his parents?" Ragnarok looks at her blankly. "..Did you see that?"

"..He killed them. Went insane and murdered them."

Ragnarok chuckles at that..it's not warm..it's not dark..it's just a humorless chuckle.

"They had it coming to them. Hell, I knew he would fucking snap one day..I knew it from the start." Ragnarok says this with no warmth..just bitterness. "..He was just a fucking kid.."

"I know." Maka puts a comforting hand on Ragnarok's shoulder..and he doesn't push her off..he just excepts it.

"..Did they hurt him?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..he seems so shooken up by this..and by the way his eyes flicker..she can tell he's been thinking about this a lot..possibly all night. He's been through a lot..learning that Justin was his cousin..Ragnarok broke Justin's hand once..Ragnarok almost killed him..and now he's racked with guilt..for what he didn't do when he was alive, and what he did do when he was dead.

"Justin is going to be fine..Girko will take care of him." Maka hugs the boy..wanting him to know it is ok..

She forgave Justin..she released him..his battle is over..

Her's is still going.

"Yeah.." Ragnarok doesn't look so sure..he still doesn't know Girko was his best friend..

And for some reason..Maka can't tell him..the words won't form in her mouth..

Maybe it's best..that he remembers himself..she's sure he will..She's sure he will remember everything.

Well, she hopes he will.

"Let's go. I'm tried of thinking about this. The past is in the fucking past." Ragnarok growls, pushing her off before he walks away from her..Maka tagging a long behind him..she can't help but to frown at that..

The past is what makes a person who they are..We may not like the past..there may be guilt and regret back there..

But you have to understand your past to understand yourself...to be whole.

"..Hey, have you seen Crona?" Ragnarok suddenly stops and looks back at her, seeming to regain himself

Crona...Maka's eyes get wide in realization..shit..did she really not even notice he wasn't there?..it's only because of all that's been going on..

"No..I thought you can tell where he is Ragnarok..aren't you two connected?" She raises an eye brow at how he tenses.

Ragnarok frowns at that.

"We are..but lately it's getting harder and harder to fucking sense him out..it's like a haze is coming between us.." Ragnarok's eyes get a far away look. "Usually I can see him..but right now I can't."

"Maybe he's down stairs?" Maka offers..but she's feeling uneasy..nervous even..

Is Crona ok?..Why wouldn't he be in bed with her?..She's never woken up without him..so it was so easy to over look..

Her stoamch is turning..something's wrong.

That's when they hear the loud bang..a crash down stairs.

"Crona!" Maka and Ragnarok shout at the same time..both of them coming to the same conclusion as they run down the stairs..they keep hearing crashes..it's coming from the dinning room..they run into it..no..it's coming from the kitchen..

Maka and Ragnarok bust open the doors..running into the kitchen..only to meet..a odd sight.

"Good morning!" Crona chimes as he pours some ketchup into a bowl..the kichen is a wreck, pots and pans everywhere..the boy is wearing a apron around his waist. His hair in a awkward ponytail..awkward since he barely has hair that fits in it, all the smaller strands falling all over the place. He pushes the bowl of ketchup away, grabs a butcher knife and slides over to where a carrot is laying on a cutting board.

"Crona what are you doing?" Maka raises an eye brow at the mess..and this boy that's humming a happy tune to himself.

"I'm cooking waffles." Crona starts to cut down on the carrot..chopping it up.

"..But your..chopping a carrot." Maka blinks.

Ragnarok is giving Crona a odd look..he hasn't said anything.

"Who made you the waffle queen!" Crona turns around, holding the knife pointed towards her. "Who says waffles can't be made with carrots? or are you to good for carrots Maka? Your to good for a lot of things aren't you? You can never be grateful can you? I'm being nice, making you waffles and you doubt me don't you?"

"Crona, put that the fuck down." Ragnarok eyes the knife cautiously.

"Why?" Crona waves it in the air..walking clsoer to Maka. "..I'm not going to hurt anyone..I'm just making waffles."

Instead of backing away..Maka walks towards this boy..and grabs the hand that has the knife..instead of trying to take the knife away, she pulls his hand up to her lips and kisses it.

"..Are you ok?" She looks him in the eyes.." Yesterday was..well..." She trials off. Maka fucked up yesterday with him and she knows it. She didn't want it to come out during the fight that she didn't love him..she didn't want him to be crushed there..but it happened. Something else to add to the reasons she hates herself..Maka always hurts him doesn't she? But she warned Crona didn't she?..that she would hurt him?..it doesn't make it any easier for her or for him.

Crona looks her in the eyes..something seeming to past over those blue orbs..he drops the knife..and averts her gaze from her.

"I'm fine.." Crona smiles at her..but it's more of a nervous twitch. "What about-"

"I'm sorry." Maka pulls him into a hug..burying her head into the crook of his neck..Crona tenses badly. "I'm so sorry."

"F-For what Maka?" Crona puts his shaky arms around her..his heart is pounding too fast.

"For lying to you.." Maka pulls away to look him the eyes. "..I promised you to be honest..but I wasn't yesterday and I'm sorry..I just..I just wanted to make you feel good..you seemed so upset with me hurting myself..I just wanted you to feel that you were healing me..to show you physically how you help me..but it was a lie..I'm sorry Crona I didn't-"

"I-It's ok.. " Crona tightens his grip on her..his head going in the crook of her neck. "..I knew i-it was a lie from the beginning...I knew I couldn't have possibly healed you..but the thought was too nice..that I fooled myself. It's ok Maka..it's ok."

For some reason..this makes Maka feel..upset..his voice..so soft..it hurts her. She wants to say something..she wantes to make everything better like she did with Justin..she wants forgiveness for hurting him..

But she doesn't deserve it. She doesn't even deserve this boy.

"Crona..your too good to me." Maka sighs finally. "..I don't deserve you..I really don't."

Crona bust out laughing at this..but it's not a real laugh..it almost sounds like a sob.

"Y-Your funny Maka.." He lets go of her. "Your really funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." Maka frowns. "..Crona are you sure your ok.." She reaches out to touch him but he sinks away from her touch.

"Yeah.." Maka realizes he's staring at the knife..a odd look in his eyes.

"Crona you seen Stein?" Ragnarok blurts out. "We're going to fucking kill him."

"H-Huh?" Crona doesn't look away from the knife.

"He hurt Maka-"

"W-What?" Crona whips his head up at that..that odd look disappearing from his eyes to look at Maka with concern. "W-What did he do to you?" Crona's eyes flash with anger.

"He insulted her mother, said she liked to suck dick." Ragnarok growls out..

Crona's mouth opens..shock on his face for a moment before such a dark look comes over his eyes.

"..It's time he dies." Crona grabs Maka's hand.. "I won't let him hurt you..my love.." He's speaking oddly now..

Maka can't help but to notice..that the mark on his neck..has gotten a lot bigger..the tattoo takes up the whole side of his neck now. Ragnarok notices this too..he looks troubled..but he doesn't get close to Maka..no, he stays away, eyeing Crona cautiously.

"..Let's..l-let's go.." Crona suddenly pants..that dark look leaving his eyes..he looks like the Crona she knows now..but he looks so tired..those bags have never been so deep.

"..Crona did you sleep last night?" Maka frowns, touching the dark bags with the tips of her fingers.

"Y-Yeah." He tenses badly at her touch..his eyes shifting. "..I-I just got up really early.."

Maka opens her mouth-

"Let's g-get Stein." Crona grips her hand tightly before dragging her out of the kitchen..the kitchen that's completely destroyed..ketchup every where..

Eruka is going to have some fun when she gets back.

Ragnarok stays behind..staring at Crona's neck..frowning deeply.

"Shit.." He grips his fist before he follows after them..

Things just keep getting harder and harder.

* * *

How does she get herself in these situations?..oh that's right..because she's a dumb ass.

Maka sighs as she walks down this long hallway..checking every door she pasts but so far no sign of Stein..Maka is walking alone..well not really alone..

That little girl is following behind her..she hasn't said anything but Maka wishes she would. The silence is worse then her speaking..she just walks after her..slowly, those dull eyes staring at her..wanting something but Maka doesn't know what..Seeing her makes her feel guilty again..makes her heart hurt..

But she's looking for Stein now..

Maka came up with the smart idea of splitting up to find Stein..since this mansion is so fucking huge. Of course in scary movies you never spilt up, it's the dumbest thing you could do..but Maka figures they can handle themselves. Ragnarok is a ghost..Crona is insane and Maka's a witch..they can fight their own battles..they could handle Stein alone..but maybe that's not the real reason she wanted to spilt up..

She wanted to get away from Crona.

Something isn't right about him..there has always been that dark feeling about him but..it's a lot stronger now..and when she was with him, she could feel his eyes on her..it sent chills down her spine..because it didn't feel like Crona was looking at her..

It felt like someone else was staring at her..and that someone else wants to hurt her, wants to kill her.

If this was a time before yesterday..she would welcome Crona to kill her..but she can't die. Not yet. Not In till she finds who cursed her mother..after that..then she's Crona's..he can kill her..he can do anything..

But now she has to stay alive..and she had a feeling Crona wanted to kill her...just by the way his figners twitched when they held hands..how the other girl was growling and moaning..how dark his eyes looked..how he didn't smile..he smirked..

No, she had to get away from him.

So she purposed they spilt up..Ragnarok really didn't like the idea..but after awhile of bring out the points..that there was no way they would ever find Stein in this big ass place if they stayed together..Ragnarok hesitantly left her..but he didn't leave till Crona did..

Maka thinks Ragnarok knows too..That something's up with Crona.

So here she is..walking up stairs, looking through all the doors, looking for Stein. Ragnarok took the bottom left and Crona took the bottom right..If one finds Stein they're suppose to holler. About a ten minutes into her looking alone..The little girl joined her..she didn't say anything..she just started following her..Her dress ripped and bloody..her eyes dull..just watching her..just following her..

What does she want? Does she want Maka to go crazy? Maybe she just wants her to suffer..she did kill her after all. Maybe..she doesn't know..but this little girl is bothering her..it hurts to see her..to see what she did.

Maka speeds up her walk..hoping to lose this girl..but she never does. The little girl will appear so she gets closer and closer to Maka..She's walking so close now her shoes are almost touching that back of hers..She doesn't say anything..she just stalks Maka.

Maka tries to ignore her as she stops at a door..taking a deep breath she opens it up..hoping to find Stein this time.

The little girl is what she's greeted by..her form the only light in the darkness of this room. She stares at Maka blankly..waiting..waiting for something..but what?..What?!

"What the fuck do you want?!" Maka finally snaps after being followed by this girl for so long..it's one thing to be followed but now this girl is appearing in front of her..Making her look at her..Making her look at the dried blood at the corner of her mouth..and those dull eyes that have been robbed of life..the life she took. She doesn't want to see her..she doesn't want to remember..she can't afford to go insane now..she has to stay alive..she has to stay sane for her mother..but this little girl is making it hard for her.

The little girl doesn't even blink at getting yelled at..she just lifts her small head, looking up at Maka with those eyes that she hates so much. She just stares..and stares..and stares..

Maka grinds her teeth and turns away..marching off only to hear her quiet..soft..painful voice.

_"Do you hate me?"_

Maka stops..her breath hitching. She doesn't respond to her a moment..but she feels those eyes on her.. "No.." The word leaves her..and it's the truth..she doesn't hate this girl..

_"..Then why do you look at me like that?..I know you don't want me around..I see it in your eyes..you wish I would disappear don't you?"_ The little girl's voice is too soft..a sadness in it that hurts Maka even more. "_ I know when I'm not wanted.."_

"..I don't hate you." Maka takes a deep breath, she can't look at this girl. "..I hate what I did to you." The girl doesn't say anything..so Maka continues. "..When I see you I'm reminded of what I did to you..and I hate myself for it. It's hard to look at you..to see you because the guilt eats at me and makes me almost go insane."

".._Do you have to reject me?"_ The girl voice sounds different. _"..It's your fault I'm like this..I have no where to go..and I'm not wanted here..i'm..I'm lonely..I miss my mother..I miss my bother.." The girl's voice breaks..and Maka knows she's sobbing. "Could you not look at me so coldly?..If your feeling guilty about what you did, shouldn't you try to make it better?..but your..your making me feel worse..if I could I would leave..but I can't..I'm stuck here. Stuck to you, the person that killed me..and even you don't except me."_ Her voice gets quiet again. " _Everything hurts now.."_

At this girl's words..Maka finally looks back at her. The little girl is sitting in the corner..holding her small knees to her chest, those tears of blood falling down her face. Her shoulders are shaking in her sobbing..Maka feels that pang of guilt..but she also feels something else..

What she wants is acceptance. She wants Maka to accept her..to accept what she did and live with it.

Maka doesn't want to..she doesn't want to think about it..she wants to forget but..did she not just say that the past is important?..that it makes a person who they are?..Maka regrets what she did..but is it really fair to push this little girl away?..whether this is a real spirit..or her madness creating a solid version of her guilt..does this little girl deserve to be alone because of her sin..?

No.

Maka walks up to the little girl..and holds out her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything..no more pushing you away ok?..I know this is what you wanted from the start..me to accept what I did..I accept you now..no more." Maka keeps her hand out..and when the little girl looks up at her with those dull eyes..she smiles at her..

This is what she did..

But she can try to make it better..

Maybe..just maybe..she can be forgiven like Justin..

Maybe there's hope for her after all.

The little girl looks at her..then to her hand. She wipes her tears away..before she puts her tiny hand in Maka's..Maka grasping it tightly as she helps her up..and she doesn't let go of her hand..because she excepts her..

She excepts what she did.

_"You know I wasn't really crying."_ The little girl huffs a little..and Maka thinks if she was alive she would be blushing. "_I just had something in my eye."_

"If you say so." Maka teases slightly as she starts walking down the hallway..this time with the girl instead of the girl stalking behind her.

_"I do!"_ The little girl gives her a look before looking around as they walk. "_So who are you looking for? Maybe I can help..I was always good at hide and seek! Me and my brother would play all the time!..but I was better at it just so you know."_ She adds that last part proudly.

"I'm looking for Stein..he's a creepy guy with a screw sticking out of his head. Have you seen him? He's definably not hard to miss." Maka grunts as she continues to walk down this hallway.

_"Nope, haven't seen him. I don't know why you would be playing with a man like that anyway."_ The little girl's hand feels like air..she's gripping nothing..but then she's gripping something..

She's holding hands with the source of her guilt.

Things get quiet between them..Maka opening doors..looking for Stein..with the little girl just walking by her side.

_"..My brother is dying."_ The girl breaks the silence causing Maka to stop and look at her. She's looking down..her being flickering. _"..I don't know how I know..but his time is running out..He's dying."_

Maka doesn't know what to say..doesn't know what to do..but she finds herself speaking anyway.

"Where is he?"

The girl looks up at her..those dull eyes staring into her own..trying to read her..to see through her.

_"I don't know.."_ The girl frowns. _"..I know he's in a hospital..but I can't remember the name..I can't remember.."_

"It will come back to you..and when it does tell me." Maka takes a deep breath..not sure if she'll regret this later or not. "I'll see what I can do."

"_Y-You'll help him?"_ The little's girl's eyes get wide..she clings to Maka more desperately now. _"Y-You can save my brother?"_

"I don't know..but..if you can tell me where he is..i'll try." Maka looks this girl in the eyes..she doesn't know what she can do..but if she could do something..maybe her guilt would go away..if she can make this girl happy..maybe..just maybe she can be forgiven..

One can only hope.

_"Oh thank you!"_ The little girl wraps her arms around Maka's waist..her grip is tight. "_You know your not as much as a pin head as I thought.."_

"Uh thanks." Maka raises an eye brow at how fired up this girl looks when she pulled away.

"_Okay! Let's find you that creeper guy and i'll think about where my brother is! We can do this!"_ She cheers a bit more alive sounding as she grabs Maka's hand and starts dragging her down the hallway.. The girl is still creepy though..with those dark, dull eyes..the blood on her dress..but Maka tries not to look at it.

That's when her eyes fall on a door...and she stops in her tracks.

In front of her is the blue door..the door with the crescent moon on it..the door Medusa had said lead to her laboratory..it has the same symbol as that key..did the key go to this door?..Maka feels the same pull towards the door as she had the key..

She has to open it. She has to see what's inside..she just has to.

"Change of plans." Maka turns the corner..heading towards Medusa's room...she needs that key..she has to go into that room..it's calling for her..it's important. "We're going exploring."

_"Oh?"_ The girl tilts her head..but once she sees where they're heading..

She stops, taking her hand out of Maka's.

"What's wrong?" Maka stops and looks at her.

_"..I'm not going in there."_ The little girl looks away from Medusa's room. _"And you shouldn't either..something bad is in there.."_

"Something bad?" Maka looks back at Medusa's room..but it's empty.

"_He's going to hurt me!"_The little girl sounds frantic..and when Maka looks back..

The girl is gone. She disappeared.

Maka knows she should leave..a dead girl telling her something bad is in the room should be her hint to get the fuck out of there..but has she mention she's a dumb ass?

She can't turn back now..she knows that key goes to that door..and she needs to go in there..she doesn't know why..but she has to. She has to go in that door..it's calling to her..she needs it..

Maka walks into Medusa's room..despite the ghost's warning..despite the way her hairs on her arm stick up..She needs that key. She walks up to the bed that the key was on..the only light in this room from the hallway..it's so dark..but when she gets close enough she realizes something horrible..

The key is gone.

Before she can even react..the door closes behind her, the room going completely dark..she can't see. She can't see anything. Maka starts to hyperventilate..something is in here..it's not just her..the darkness is so thick she can't see..she feels like crying but she bites her lip to stop a sob or a scream..

It's behind her..whatever it is..it's behind her..She feels breathing on her neck..she hears the floor creek as it comes closer.

Maka tries to move away..only to trip and fall onto the bed..her body quickly turning so she's staring into the darkness..where she thinks this thing is..she can't see anything..and that causes her heart to beat in panic..she feels like she's about to past out..she doesn't know what the hell is in here with her..she's too afraid..

"_The lights you fool!"_ That voice screeches when Maka heard another creek of the flooring.

The lights! Maka looks up at where she thinks the lights are..she forces..hoping this will work-

The lights ficker on for a spilt second..but in that spilt second she was able to see..him..

It was a person..standing close by her..she couldn't see his face..but she saw the knife he was holding..the butcher knife. It glisten in the light..along with his teeth..the teeth that showed because of the mad smile he wore.

She sees this and then the lights turn off again..putting her into darkness...

Maka tries to scream..but a hand goes over her mouth..then she feels a burning sensation on her leg..it feels like it's melting..

"Get out now..get out while you can." He growls in her ear..the knife gazes her neck. " You came here for the key..but you don't want to know the truth. You just want to get out of here."

Maka tries to say something..but the hand over her mouth stays and she can't get any word in.

"You have precious, precious blood..Don't you know what you are? Don't you know your different?" He takes off his hand for her to answer..

Maka takes this chance to scream..speaking a spell right away..sending who ever the hell this was off of her..his body breaks the door and he hits the wall on the other side. Maka runs after him..ready to see who the hell this tis..ready to kill them..but..

No one is there.

Maka takes deep breaths..her eyes wide..did she just..imagine all that? Maka goes to touch her neck..but there's no blood..and she looks at her thigh..there's nothing wrong with it..shit..her madness is getting worse..that felt so..real.

Her time is running out.

Shit no..no not yet..she has to find out who did this..for her mother..she can't die yet..she can't go mad.

Maka falls to her knees..a feeling of helplessness falling over her as she stares at the spot this person was just a second ago..damn..

"M-Maka!" She looks over at her name being called..Crona looks like he just ran up the stairs..he's out of breath..his eyes wide in concern. 'D-Did you find him?" He looks around cautiously..before those eyes fall on her..

She sees that darkness in them..she feels the danger..

"No.." Maka gets up and walks towards this boy..his fingers are twitching..again everything is telling her to run away from him..he's smirking at her..but..She doesn't care.

"You seem shaken up..is everything alright?" Crona tilts his head..a knowing grin on his face.

"..I think i'm going mad." Maka throws herself at him..wrapping her arms around this crazy boy that wants to kill her. Croan tenses in her grasps..but he doesn't hug her back.

"..We're all mad here." His voice is still weird.

"But I can't go mad..I just can't Crona..I need to make it..I need to find out who cursed my mother..please.." Maka looks up at him..looks him in those dark eyes. "..I need you." She grips onto him..she's selfish she knows..but she needs him to keep sane..she needs him to fight for her. "I need you now more then ever Crona..please..I know..I know you want to kill me..I know what I've done to you was wrong..but I need you now..when this is all over..you can kill me but now..I need you..I need you."

He stares at her..that dark look passing..giving way to something else..to_ someone_ else.

"I-I'm not going to kill you Maka.." He hugs her back..pulling her close to him..pushing her head so it's resting in his chest. "I'm never g-going to kill you..no matter what." His voice is firm..something being decided. "..It's I-ironic really..y-you say you need me..but I-I need you..I-i'm already broken..y-your leaning on someone who is already crazy..R-Ragnarok is firmer..h-he could be all you need." Crona's voice is soft now..a sadness in it.

"Ragnarok isn't you. Crona you have always been the one to hold me together..and hell, let's be honest you have never been right in the head. But I trust you. I lean on you because your who keeps me sane..I need you Crona, I need you so I won't go crazy..I know I've hurt you..but please..I can't do this with you against me..I need you." Maka is begging..

"You h-have me." Crona whispers this.. "..I-I'll fight for you t-till the end...t-the very end." He strokes her hair..his grip tightening on her. "Do you k-know why i'll fight for you?"

Maka doesn't respond.

"B-Because I love you." Crona grips her chin and lifts her head so she's looking him in the eyes..He stares into her green orbs..and there's a longing in them..a want..a need..but she doesn't understand it.

"Love is something I don't understand.." Maka speaks quietly..against his lips..still seeing that emotion she doesn't get..

Crona must see something in her eyes..because his light up.

"Y-You don't understand it..s-so does that mean you believe it's real now?" Crona is looking at her..his hands are shaking..she knows what he wants her to say..

"..I don't know.." Maka averts her gaze..a far away look coming to her eyes. "Maybe it is..maybe some people can have it.."She thinks about Girko and Justin...she thinks about that look in Crona's eyes. "Maybe it's real..but it's something I won't have..that I can't grasp."

Instead of frowning..Cona smiles at that..

Because she believes it's real..and that's a step.

Crona holds her tighter in his arms..kissing the top of her head causing Maka to look up at him..

She sees the look in his eyes..how they hold adoration for her..how they look over every feature of her face like she's the most beautiful creature out here..how that darkness is replaced with light..how they warm up to her..and when she kisses him..how they shine..how they become half lidded as his lips move so softly against her own..

And for once..she finds herself asking..

What is love?

There's hope for her yet.

Someone watches from the shadows as the two hold each other..watches as slowly the darkness leaves Crona's eyes..His feelings about this are bitter-sweet.

Ragnarok watches only for a moment longer..before he fades away..his lips a mixture of a smile and a wince.

He understands..but it doesn't stop the jealousy. it doesn't stop the tightening of his chest..but he does this to Crona. They all have to deal with the pain to make this relationship work..

He understands..but it doesn't make this any less harder.

Crona loves her. Ragnarok loves her...but he knows his place. He already knows she can't love..he excepts that..

Crona won't.

So that's why he can slightly smileat Crona kissing the girl he loves..because he saw how that dark look left..

Because he saw that there is hope...

There's hope for Crona yet.

* * *

"Stir faster!" Maka shouts, her eyes wide as she moves her fists up and down to her cheering.

"N-No you have to stir left!" Crona warns, holding a book in his hands, his eyes wide like her's.

"Why the fuck am I doing this again?!" Ragnarok growls in irritation as he stops stirring the pot right just to start stirring left..there's some purple stuff on his being from him being messy with it..his eye is twitching. "Isn't it your fucking job to do these stupid potions? Why the hell don't you use your power?"

"Eh, i'm chill laxing. Besides, I used a lot of my power yesterday." Maka waves him off.

"Oh yeah? What about Crona?" Ragnarok gives the other boy a look.

"Crona here is reading the book for me." Maka smirks as she puts a arm around Crona who blushes.

"So what the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok fumes.

"Enjoying the amazing art of your spoon work."

"I'm about to take this spoon and shove it up your ass." Ragnarok grumbles, only getting Maka to chuckle..

So your probably wondering how they went from looking for Stein to making a potion..well it's simple really.

Stein is one hard mother fucker to find.

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok searched every where...either Stein left with Medusa or he's hiding pretty fucking well. After hours of looking around the mansion..Maka decided to do something productive with her free day. She needs to get stronger to survive..she needs to find who cursed her mother..she has to be strong to live. Maka tried getting into the star room..you know to train there but the door was sealed..she even tried to use her powers but it would not open for her..so instead of givng up, she decided to try a potion.

The one they are currently working on is a 'bond strengthening' Potion. It's not just Ragnarok and Crona's bond that is weak..after using her powers to check on her and Crona's bond..she saw how weak it really is..the chain looks almost rusted..like any little thing could break it now..Maka doesn't know what would happen if the bond would break..for either her, or Ragnarok, so she rather not have that happen.

"What's the next thing we need Crona?" Maka looks over at the boy that is staring into the book intently, his face nothing but concentration. He jumps a little at being spoken to..but gives her a nervous smile when he looks at her.

"W-We need flower nectar next..and t-then that's it." Crona's gaze shifts a little..blushing at how she beams at him.

"Alrighty, I got it. Make sure Ragnarok keeps working, you know how he likes to be lazy."

"Bitch keep talking, you'll be sorry you ever gave me this spoon."

"I got I-it Maka." Crona nods at her seriously, causing her to chuckle at both their responses.

Maka walks over to the cabinet..a small smile on her face..everything seems to be back to order..She still feels that darkness in Crona..but she feels Crona more.

There's no doubt he will be the one to kill her though. He says he won't..but his darkness is strong. His madness is strong..and it's out to get her. She can feel it..she can sense it.

But she won't think about death now..she has to live..for her mother.

Maka opens the cabinets, about to look for the nectar..only to have it shoved in her face by a small hand. She blinks at it before looking at the little girl that's holding it out to her..she's sitting in the cabinet, her small form fitting perfectly in with everything else in here.

"_What?"_ She grunts when Maka didn't take it right away. _"I can't help too? That one dead guy is doing something, i'm just as good as he is, if not better."_

"I didn't say you couldn't help." She blinks again as she takes the nectar from her. "Your one sassy little girl you know that?"

"_Pssh, you don't know the half of it."_ She flips her limp locks and Maka can't help but to chuckle a little. "_My mother nick named me the sass master."_

"How fitting." Maka hums, before looking at this girl..taking her in. "..Don't you want to come out of there and join us?"

_"I don't want them seeing me."_ The little girl crosses her arms and looks away.

"Why?" Maka raises an eye brow.

_"I don't like them. The ghost cusses too much for his own good..he has a potty mouth and he's too hostile like he's always on his period."_ Maka can't help but to laugh at that but the little girl goes on._ "And the other one..he just scared me."_

"Crona and Ragnarok aren't bad guys..i'm sure they would like to meet you." That's a lie. She doesn't know how they would react to this little ghost girl.

"_Well I don't want to meet them."_ The girl grunts._ "They would jack my style."_

"Oh?" Maka tries to look past this girl's pale skin..tries to look past those eyes..she's a cute girl but..the guilt is still there..in the back of her head.

_"Yeah..."_ The girl gets a odd look in those eyes as she looks over at Maka. _"I still can't remember about my brother.."_

"It will come to you." Maka lies again. She doesn't know.

".._Did he hurt you?"_ She whispers this.

"Who?"

"_You know..him.."_ Her eyes shift a little almost nervously. "_He doesn't like us getting along..I think he wants you all to himself."_

"Who are you-"

"Maka w-who are you talking to?" Crona sounds a bit concerned so she turns to look at him.

"I'm talking to-" She goes to point out the little girl..but when she looks back in the cabinet..there's no one in it. Maka winces inwardly..this probably doesn't look good on her sanity..and when she looks back at Crona and Ragnarok..they're both studying her..their eyes trying to see through her. "..I got the nectar." Maka gives them a sheepish smile as she waves the bottle around.

Crona frowns and Ragnarok gives her a suspicious look.

Yeah, her sanity isn't looking so hot right now.

Maka ignores their looks and walks over to the bubbling pot..Crona handing over the book so she can say the words.

"_Nectar from a flower. Nectar of life that will renew our bonds, that will replenish where time has wore out."_ Maka speaks the words slowly, her power flowing through her veins before she pours the nectar in the pot..it bubbles in response so she starts the spell. "_We are one, i'm in him and he is in me and we are in him. Strengthening us..strengthen are lives and strengthen our bonds."_ It's a simple chant..this spell isn't hard at all. _"When I snap my fringers..you'll be done..and our bonds will be that much stronger."_ Maka snaps her fingers..and the pot stops bubbling..it making a poof sound..but it sounded kinda..odd.

"Why did that sound like the pot just shit it's self?" Ragnarok gives the pink liquid in the pot a odd look.

"Yeah..that poof did kind of sound like a fart huh?" Maka frowns a bit..so is it done.? Did she fail? "What does it say in the book Crona?"

"I-It doesn't say much." Crona frowns. "It just says I-it has to go poof..and I-it did, didn't it?"

"Yeah but it sounded fucking weird." Ragnarok watches as Maka fills three tubes of ths pink liquid.

"Well only one way to find out." Maka hands one to Ragnarok, then to Crona, before looking down at her own.

"I t-think you did it right.." Crona moves the liquid a little in the tube..seeming to be ok with it and nodding.

"You better have done this fucking right, I had to stir this shit so much." Ragnarok snaps.

"It looks good Ragnarok." Maka studies it a moment before holding up the tube like she's making a toast. "To us! for winning the battle and being total bad asses!"

"A toast isn't a toast with out alcohol..I don't even know what the hell this is.' Ragnarok grumbles but touches her tube with his.

"To us." Crona smiles at her as he clanks his tube with hers..both of the boy's doing it at the same time.

"Let's do this." Maka tilts her head back as she drinks this pink goo..it doesn't have a taste. It goes down quickly. Maka grips the tube and throws it to the ground, shattering it when she's done..just to be dramatic about it. Ragnarok and Crona do the same..both had chugged their pink goo the same time she did..

They stare at each other..waiting for something to happen.

"..Do you feel anything different?" Maka frowns after awhile of waiting..she feels no different from when they started this potion.

"No I feel fine -_Fucking pickles_!-" Ragnarok started talking..only for him to twitch..him shouting out the last two words.

"Huh?" Maka and Crona give him a odd look..Ragnarok looks down at himself, a frown on his face.

"What the fuck is -_fucking shit!-_ going on?" Ragnarok freaks out again between his growl. "What did you -_ass licker!-_ do to me?!"

Maka blinks..while Ragnarok waits for her answer..he shouts out some other words like 'shit eater!' and 'dick balls!' his body twitching when he shouts these things...and his eyes closing like he just sneezed..

"Oh my god." Maka points a finger at him. "My potion gave you Torettes!"

"Tourettes?! The potion was a -_Bitch! fuck bitch_!- failure?! Now you gave me what ever the fuck this is! bitch you said it looked -_piss cakes!-_ good!" Ragnarok's eye is twitching..he's really pissed off but Maka can't take him seriously..

"It's all good Ragnarok...I can't even tell a difference..you talk like you normally do." Maka cracks up, getting his face to get hot in anger.

"Why the hell don't you have -_Rainbow shit in my mouth_!- Tourettes!"

"I don't know..I feel fine." Maka looks over at Crona who is covering his mouth. "What's wrong Crona? Do you feel alright?"

"_I don't know~"_ Crona's voice comes out like he's singing..his voice is audio tuned. He squeaks after hearing himself, his eyes shaking in panic. _"Gah! I can't deal with this! I sound like a machine..like a machine..normal people don't sound like this!~"_

"Actually most of the singers now a days sound like that." Maka grunts, she can't help but to laugh at how Crona looks like he's about to past out. "You know Crona if I could speak in audio tune, I would be so happy."

"_You would?~"_ Crona looks at her with those eyes..his panic dying down.

"Hell yeah! Why don't you try it out? Sing us some Barbie girl!" Maka chimes.

"I swear to fucking -_dick!-_ god Crona if you sing fucking Barbie girl i'm going to -_fuck you in the ass hole_!- " Ragnarok looks horrified at this burst out.

Crona's mouth is open..he looks just as horrified.

"Oh.." Maka blushes getting Ragnarok's eye to twitch more, his face is so red and he looks like he's about to explode. " Crona I really think you should sing Barbie girl."

_"G-Gah! no w-way! I-I don't want that!~"_ Crona trembles, girpping his hair.

"I didn't fucking mean that! It's this stupid -_butt licker_!- Tourettes! You did this to me Maka! i'm going to- _dick!-"_ Ragnarok covers his mouth for a moment..takes a deep breath before he glares at her again. "I'm -_dick! dick in my ass_!-'

Maka cracks up..Crona is even chuckling..the look on Ragnarok's face is priceless..god she wish she could take a picture of it..that's the kind of award winning face you would put on a chirstmas card. Merry -_dick!dick in my ass_!- Christmas. Oh yeah. That's good stuff.

"I think your Tourettes is trying to tell us something Ragnarok." Maka hums looking over at Crona. "See I told you he was lusting after your ass-"

"Bitch this isn't funny! I can't control what ever the fuck I say and - _cow balls_! - just how the fuck does a ghost get Tourettes?! You must have really fucked up that _-ass cheeks!-_ potion." Ragnarok is taking deep breaths..trying to control his new disorder but he can't.

"I guess I did..I gave you tourettes and Crona's voice is audio tuned..but I feel fine." Maka crosses her arms, trying to think of where she went wrong in the potion.

_"Uh Maka~"_ Crona sings nervously, staring at the top of her head. "_Are you sure you don't f-feel..hoppidy~?"_

"Huh?" Maka gives him a confused look.

"Touch your head -_bitch!-_ dumb ass!" Ragnarok grumbles, looking at the top of her head as well.

Maka gives them a odd look but she reaches up..only to feel something..furry. Her eyes widen a bit in alarm as she rushes over to a mirror in this small room..

She blinks.

"Whoa.." Maka stares at the ears that seem to have spouted on the top of her head..they're bunny ears..large and floppy..the fur is the same color of her wheat blond hair. "I'm like the real life bugs bunny." She turns around to give them grin.

"Why do I have the fucking feeling your -_shit face_!- liking this." Ragnarok grumbles, but he looks away from her. "You look stupid -_cock_!-"

"_C-Cute..~"_ Crona blushes when she smiles..her ears twitching in response..he fiddles with his fingers as she walks over towards the cabinet..and pulls out a carrot.

"What's up doc?" Maka walks over and leans on Ragnarok's shoulder like bugs bunny does..she takes a large bite of the carrot and starts chomping in his face.

"Bitch get out my fucking face with -_shitting myself_!- That!" Ragnarok growls as he pushes her away from him. "Stop playing around and fix us -_pussy asshole!-"_

"Aw but I like my ears.." Maka moves over and latches onto Crona's arm, looking up at him with those large eyes of hers, her eyes down, looking hurt. "Don't you like my ears Crona?"

"_Y-Yes~"_ Crona blushes and hugs her close.

"See Ragnarok, Crona likes my ears. You just suck balls. And apparently you like it up the ass hole-" Maka starts only to be knocked upside the head with that large book.

"Shh!..i'm hunting wabbits." Ragnarok gives her a shit eating grin as Crona grips her to steady her, giving Ragnarok a dark look. "-_Jerking off dogs!-_

"Oh no you didn't!" Maka puffs up her chest as she hops over to the raven haired boy. "How you gonna battle? I invented hip hoppin. My little tail swingin and my big ears flopping." Maka makes her ears flop, quoting 'epic rap battle' with a smirk on her face. "Oh my god..if I was the Easter bunny I would be so happy.."

"What the fuck are you _-cunt_!- going on about?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow, but he still looks so irritated.

_"W-What's that?~"_ Crona frowns.

"The Easter bunny is a magical bunny that gives candy to all the good boys and girls..but hell, if I was the Easter bunny I would just keep all that candy and eat it every day and I would be soo happy."

"Would you stop - _shit!-_ fucking saying that?" Ragnarok snaps.

"_G-Gah a magical bunny?!"_ Crona's eyes get wide in panic. _"H-How does that work? and why would he give out candy?~"_

"It's all in the beauty of life Crona."

_"W-What~?"_

"Oh my." A voice gasps, stopping Maka from answering Crona. They all look over at Medusa who has her eye brow raised at Maka's bunny ears. "...What happened here?"

"Maka fucked up the -_butt fucking!-_ potion! Gave me tourettes and Crona can't stop -_shit_!- singing audio tuned! And she's a fucking - _dick_!- bunny!" Ragnarok growls out..Medusa looking at him..and she cracks a smirk..which gets Ragnarok even more pissed off.

"I don't know how I messed it up through.." Maka rubs her chin. "..We followed the instructions.."

"Ah.." Medusa sniffs the air getting everyone to look at her oddly. "You tired to make a 'bond strengthen' potion..you did not do it wrong..your bonds have become stronger but you failed to prevent it's side effects."

_"I-It won't last f-forever will it?~"_ Crona sings nervously, gripping his shirt.

"No, the effects should be gone by tomorrow-"

"I got to fucking -_fat cock!-_ be like this for a whole day?!" Ragnarok fums. "There has to be something you can -_holy mother fucking shit!-_ do!"

"I'm afraid not.." Medusa doesnt' try to hide the amused smirk on her face.

"Stupid ass bitch!" Ragnarok shouts out..before smirking at her. "Sorry..tourettes..I can't help what I say."

"Quite." Medusa gives him a look before she looks at Maka..something in those yellow eyes. "I'm glad to see that your back Maka..you seem to be well.-"

_"Cunt!."_ Ragnarok shouts towards Medusa's direction..but only shrugs..that smirk on his face.

"I'm alright.." Maka studies her a moment. "Where's Stein?"

"I don't know." She frowns at that. "He must be some where around the mansion..he's been acting quite odd lately-"

_"Dirty whore!"_

"Well if you see him tell me."

"Why-"

"Yellow-piss hair colored slut!"

Medusa and Maka look over at Ragnarok..who covers his mouth like he really didn't mean that before giving them a innocent smile. As innocent as a crocodile's smile.

"My child I know Stein has angered you..but you have more important things to worry about..we have a new problem at hand."

"A new one?" Maka groans, rubbing her temples. "Don't we have enough fucking problems?"

"Apparently not." Medusa frowns..a far off look in her eyes before she walks over towards Maka..she can't help but to flinch a little. "Do not lose heart. No matter what happens don't be discouraged. I'm with you all the way. I'd rather not dicuss this now..you need a day to rest both your body and mind Maka.-"

"I'd like to know what the problem is now. Don't sugar coat it either, just lay it on me." Maka's ears go down at her discomfort.

"..Your running out of time." Medusa sighs..Causing Both Ragnarok and Crona to tense badly. "At this rate Asura will have you by the end of next week."

Maka's breath hitches...her eyes wide..no..no..she can't..it can't..her mother..not so soon..she's not ready..no..

"How the fuck did it get so -_shit_- bad?" Ragnarok is gripping fist, something on the tip of his tongue but he holds it..he has to bite it.

"Justin did a number on your time my child..even though Asura is no longer with Justin..he's still powerful..and you time is almost up." Medusa looks at her..sadly.

_"I-Is there anything we can do? c-can't we stop this?~"_ Crona sounds desperate..his eyes starting to water.

"I'm searching as best I can..but the person who did this is hiding themselves carfully...I'm doing the best I can my child, I really am."

"..I have to..I have to find this person..I have to kill them for my mother.." Maka grips her fist..looking into Medusa's eyes. "Work me dry Medusa. I can't go down with out fucking bring this person down with me! Train me right now! I have to get stronger!" Her breathing is jagged..

"Making you exhaust yourself is not going to help Maka..rest today. Leave the worrying to me.." Medusa leans in..and hugs Maka again..she not seeing how badly Crona tensed up. "I have a plan. Trust in me."

Can she turst in her?..Maka doesn't know..but she has to live...she has to kill the person who cursed her mother..who caused all this.

Maka doesn't do anything as Medusa pulls away.

"Rest." Medusa lets go of her. "I have work to do." With that she disappears.

Two weeks..Maka has two weeks to live..and she still doesn't even have a clue who the fuck cursed her mother...

Ragnarok puts a hand on her shoulder, and gives her a tight squeeze.

"Your going to be fine.." His voice is firm..and when she looks into those piercing eyes..she knows he'll fight anything for her.

She feels someone grab her hand..and she looks over at Crona..but he isn't looking at her..

He's hiding the mad smile on his face..hides how his face scrunches up in a grimace as he fights his darkness..the darkness he's fighting for her..

But damn it..he barely can fight him self..he's trying..he's trying for her.

Maka is pulled into a hug by both these boys..Ragnaork wrapping his arms around her back..and Crona her front..they hold her so close..so protectively..

Maka has two weeks to live.

Her bunny ears lean down ward..a frown on her face...

She's counting on Medusa..a part of her hates this..

Another part of her doesn't have a choice.

Time is running out..

And it's running out for all of them.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait guys! with prom coming up and my state board test...did I mention i'm going to be a hair stylist soon? If I past this test..i really, really hope I do. wish me luck!**

**Ok so I pretty much gave you Justin's back ground in a nut shell...it's funny how I made him such a easy charcter to hate only to change it up lol..**

**What do you guys think? is medusa good? is she bad? i'm giving you a lot of mixed signals..your in for some surpises.**

**I don't know when i'll be able to update...this week is hectic because state board is Monday, and i'm getting my senior stuff all ready..i'll be gald when it's all over! If your a senior in high school give me a 'fuck yeah!' cause we are almost done honey! it's finally almost over and I can't wait!**

**If you guys haven't listen to 'your guardian angel' by red jumpsuit apparatus you should:) it's such a pretty song..i decated it to Girko x Justin in this story.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support guys:) please tell me what you think..and if you think i'm doing a bad job let me know.**

**Till next time!**


	52. Chapter 52

_Maka looks up at the grey sky..droplets fall slowly down upon her..but she doesn't feel anything. There's no wetness. There's no coldness despite the wind that blows, shaking the stop sign in front of her. She doesn't feel anything, because she's not really here._

_She's just a watcher. Something that doesn't belong here..but for some reason she's right in the middle of it._

_Maka hears a splash beside her and looks over from the sky..next to her is someone in a grey hoodie..it matching with the ugly sky. She's just guessing by the way this person stands..and how she doesn't see any boobs that this is a dude. He has his hands in his pockets, and his hood is up, protecting him from the rain and shielding his face from her. Maka realizes he seems to be waiting for something so she looks in front of her..They're standing on the side walk, the road is in front of them, the other side has that stop sign..and he seems to be looking at a machine showing a red hand, indicating you can't use the cross walk yet._

_The boy waits patiently for this thing to turn green for him but..no one is out. There's no cars..no one in their right mind would be out in a night like tonight. The rain is starting to fall faster..hitting the boy like bullets..he's getting soaked, his hoodie clinging to him..you would think he would want to get out of here as fast as he can..that he would see that there's no cars coming, that he would run across and get to some shelter.._

_But he continues to wait. Just letting himself be soaked.._

_Maka frowns slightly..she almost wants to tell this guy ' Hey dumb ass, look both ways you see any cars coming? No? Then fucking go!' but what's the point? He can't hear her. She's not even really here..like she said she's just a watcher. Just a seer in who's ever past this is.._

_Finally the red hand turns into a green walking person. This boy waits a moment before he starts to walk across the cross walk..Maka walking by his side..He's walking so slow..dragging his feet. The rain only pours harder..the grey sky nothing but a dark cloud..the wind ruffles this boy's hoodie..He shivers but he just continues to walk this slow pace. Maka keeps his pace..staring at him..and she can't help but to wonder..who the hell is this guy? and what is he doing out here so late? and in this weather? She doesn't get any answers from looking at this boy so she starts to look around as they get to the other side of the street and continue to walk._

_This place is a mess. The side walk is cracked..the buildings they past are all dirty looking..the widows all having a big wooden X on them...like you see when people are preparing for a huge storm.._

_They shouldn't be out here..this boy shouldn't be out here..the wind is picking up speed..and the rain is coming down so hard she can't even see in front of her.._

_But this boy doesn't run..he just keeps walking slow..she doesn't understand..it looks like a hurricane is about to hit..but this boy is just steady walking..like nothing's wrong. She knows he's cold..he's shivering so bad now but he never takes his hands out of his pockets.._

_He just keeps walking._

_He makes a right into a alley way. The walls are covered in graffiti, and there's trash everywhere. Maka walks by his side..still trying to figure out what this guy is doing..This isn't smart..and she can tell this isn't a good part of town. This guy is literally walking ankle deep in garbage..beer bottles, old news paper, old gum, used condoms, you name it, it's laying in this fucking alley._

_It's disgusting..but this boy just walks..he doesn't even seem effected._

_They finally get out of the alley way..only for her eyes to fall on a huge building..it looks like a abandoned ware house..a old sign is on the front 'The farmer's fate'. She can tell this is old..there's a wind mill to the side and it's spinning a mile a minute because of the heavy wind. There looks to be a horse stable at the side..but it's broken up, just a mass of old, moldy wood. It's a creepy place but this boy continues to walk towards it..at that slow pace like always..Maka only follows..frowning at the vines that are growing on the side of the building. This place hasn't been used for years..so why is this boy going here?..AND when there's a fucking hurricane going on?_

_She gets no answers as they make it up to the metal doors of this place..The boy knocks on it and waits. A slot in the door moves revealing two dark brown eyes..they look mean, she can see the wrinkles around this person's eyes from glaring so much._

_"State your business." This man growls, his voice is powerful..it makes her shiver._

_"I'm here to see Big Al." This boy responds..and Maka cant' help but to..recognize the voice._

_She frowns more._

_"Like I'm just going to let some mother fucker I don't even know in to see the boss-"_

_"I'm here to sell to him." The boy pulls out a bag full with white crystals..there's a good amount in it..and though Maka isn't a drug fiend..it's obvious it's meth he has in his hands._

_The man's eyes get wide..he seems to be considering something before he mumbles a 'hold up.' and walks away from the slot. The boy waits patiently for the man to come back..he doesn't speak..doesn't do anything but stand in the rain..getting soaked. The man's dark eyes come back suddenly. "Alright Big Al will see you, you better be legit or I'll bust a cap in your ass." With that he closes the slot..Maka hears a click as the door unlocks and opens.._

_The smell of smoke and the sound of deep laughter, and shouting immediately come through with the door being open._

_"This way." That man grabs the boy and pulls him in..this man looks old..maybe 40, wearing a black tank top..his arms are covered in tattoos of naked ladies..the biggest tattoo she sees is of a mermaid with her tits showing, holding a machine gun.._

_It sounds pretty stupid but it's actually kind of bad ass..like ariel with revenge._

_This man pushes the boy through all the men in here..all the scary looking men. Maka huddles close to this boy feeling uncomfortable..even if she isn't here she's a bit worried. They all look like murders, all buff, like if you would just look at them wrong they would pull out a knife and cut your head off. They're all tatted up..they seem to be having conversations amongst themselves..drinking and passing around a bowl to take hits of weed. They past a guy as he leans down, putting a finger on one of his nostrils, and sniffs up, snorting coke._

_This isn't a nice place..it's not a safe place._

_Prostitutes are giving men lap dances in one corner..and in a other corner two men just got in a fight, one of them breaking their liquor bottle over the top of the other guy's head.._

_"Big Al, you got a sale." The man grunts and pushes the boy towards this man sitting in the middle of this whole mess..he's sitting with a table in front of him. The dude is massive..with a nice striped suit on. He has a cigar in his mouth, and two barely dressed women on his lap. His grey eyes are calculating and dark..a mischievous smirk on his face as they fall on this boy in front of him._

_"Alright let me see it." Big Al talks with the cigar in his mouth, gripping the two girl's waist tighter as one rubs his face and the other one rubs his flabby chest._

_The boy doesn't say anything. He just places the bag of meth on the table. Big Al perks up and the two hoes get off of him so he can grab the bag. He carefully opens it up and takes out the crystals..he holds it out to the light and looks at it..his smirk soon falling to a frown. He places it down and grabs a magnifying glass, looking at it intently..his lips go into a tight line.._

_"Do you take me as some kind of fool?!" Big Al roars as he brings down the handle of the magnifying glass on one of the crystals..completely shattering it. "This is rock salt!"_

_At this man's roar..the whole place became silent..all of them whipping out guns and pointing it at this boy who hasn't moved..hasn't done anything._

_"Sorry about that. I had to see you Big Al, and you don't see any one out of the blue unless they're selling you something. I came for a different kind of business." This boy speaks calmly..despite all the guns that are pointed at him, ready to blow holes into him._

_"Should I fucking blow this bitch up?" A man growls but Big Al puts a hand up._

_"What kind of business?" Big Al raises his eye brow, clearly the talk of business getting him interested..his grey eyes are gleaming "And I don't like that your hiding your face from me. I find it very, very rude. If you don't want to get killed today I suggest you pull down that hood."_

_The boy grips his hood..and pulls it down..._

_Maka knew it._

_"He's just a fucking kid!" A man growls as Ragnarok stares at Big Al..not blinking, those piercing blue eyes have never been so serious._

_Big Al puts his hand up again and everyone calms down._

_"..What do you want?"_

_"I'm looking for someone. I heard talk that you know things Big Al..that not only are you a drug lord but you have information..on many of the other drug lords and criminals. I heard that you only come out during storms..talked around town and found out about this place..they told me you know a lot of information.." Ragnarok pulls out a file from under his hoodie..the men tense and grip their guns tighter but at seeing the file they relax. Ragnarok places the file on the table in front of Big Al. "You know anything about him?"_

_Big Al looks at the file a moment before giving Ragnarok a suspicious look. "What is this? You a cop or something? I'm not going to snitch. You've come to the wrong place officer."_

_"I'm no cop. I'm just a guy wanting revenge." Ragnarok looks this man in the eyes..his eyes are so serious..he's so serious._

_Big Al looks at him a moment longer before grabbing the file and opening it._

_"I know he isn't well known..but some call him the 'Terror' or 'Needle face'. I need to find him." Ragnarok watches as Big Al looks at all the newspaper articles._

_"Ah..this guy. I bought some poison off him once. He's one crazy mother fucker." Big Al looks at Ragnarok, his eyes narrowing._

_"Do you know where he is?..or any information on his location?" Ragnarok takes a deep breath..it looks like he's holding it._

_"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm fucking Big Al! Of course I know where he is!" Big Al grunts as he takes out his cigar to blow a ring of smoke. "He's always moving through, but my boys are all around. I like to keep watch of all the bad boys..just in case they try to take me down. We don't need that now do we?"_

_"You know where he is.." Ragnarok perks up..his eyes on fire..filled with determination. "I have to know where he is-"_

_"You don't have to know shit!" A man growls, pointing his gun more towards Ragnarok. "You don't' talk to Big Al-"_

_Big Al puts up his hand and the man shuts up. Big Al looks at Ragnarok for a long moment..seeming to try and figue something out._

_"I can't just give someone who's not a part of my family such information. For all I know you could be a cop, trying to take him down."_

_"Then make me a part of your family." Everyone looks at each other at that. Ragnarok doesn't lose that fire. "I can prove to you I'm not a cop..let me join your gang."_

_"This isn't a gang, this is a family!" Big Al growls as he hits the table with his fists. "And if you join my family there's no going back. You're a part of us for life. You try to get out, we'll find you and kill you."_

_"I'm not going to want to leave. I don't even have a fucking family anymore..it would be nice to have one again." Ragnarok is lying..well about wanting to be a family with them. He's sweet talking..and by the way Big Al's glare falls a bit..she thinks it's working._

_"He's just a fucking kid! What use do we have for a snot nosed brat?!" A man snaps._

_"Silence!" Big Al roars and hits the table..the man cowering away from him..she might have even heard a whimper. "Your story touches me boy. You know that's the reason I started this..I didn't have a family and I wanted some one to be there for me you know? People with you for life. People that got your back no matter. You see I like you kid but I need to make sure you can be my brother. If you go on with this you'll have do go through the same joining process as any other adult. We won't go easy on you."_

_"I wouldn't want you to." Ragnarok doesn't blink..he doesn't look scared at all._

_"Good.." Big Al grins. "Now is your chance to back out..if you don't back out now we're going to start the first test."_

_"I'm not backing out. I want to be a part of your family." Ragnarok states firmly._

_"I like your spirit kid." Big Al nods to the other men. "You heard him! He wants to join us!"_

_All the men get grins and put away their guns..they make way for a group of four really big men..they have their fists ready, their smirks smug._

_"Your first test is the tolerance test..how much can you take?" Big Al leans back in his chair, those hoes sitting back on his lap as he watches as these big men surround Ragnarok with glee in his eyes._

_"Take off your hoodie!" One of them spats..Ragnarok just listens..talking off the hoodie, exposing his tan , hard stomach. His raven hair covers his face..his fist gripped getting ready for what's about to come.._

_Maka can't watch..but she can't look away._

_The first blow is a hard punch in the stomach, it takes the wind out of Ragnarok but he takes it well. The second blow is a punch to the face..barley missing the fleshy scar on his face. Ragnarok grips his fist tighter as he turns his head back..blood coming out of his busted lip. Another hit to the stomach, one to his back, one to his side..Ragnarok makes no sound..he just takes it..his body being racked with bruises.._

_She doesn't like watching this..she doesn't' like watching them hurt Ragnarok..but she can't look away._

_One of the big men kicks Ragnarok on the back of his leg causing him to fall to the dirty wooden floor. They all surround him and start kicking the shit out of him..kicking Ragnarok as hard as they can in his ribs, stomach, even in the face._

_Ragnarok doesn't fight back..he just takes it._

_Big Al watches as this goes on..he doesn't seem fazed by the blood that's staining the floor or this young boy that's being beaten to nearly death. "Stop."_

_The four big men stop immediately..and take a step back from Ragnarok..the raven haired boy is laying on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth, his lips busted up, his chest red all over from the blows..Ragnarok's bangs cover his eyes..she can't see his expression..but he has to be in pain..she wouldn't be surprised if he has a couple of broken ribs.._

_"Get up." Big Al growls._

_Ragnarok's hand twitches..before he starts to move. Maka winces as she watches the boy push himself up..his blood dripping from his face..his bones cracking as he gets in a sitting potion._

_"All the way." Big Al studies him._

_Ragnarok forces himself to stand..he stands there with his hair covering his eyes a moment before he looks up at Big Al..his piercing blue eyes are on fire..even after that beating..they haven't dulled._

_"Well, well look at you." Big Al smirks as he stands up and claps. "My, I thought you were going to die for sure! But seems you're a tough mother fucker arent' you?"_

_Ragnarok doesn't respond for a moment. "..So this means I'm in the gang right?"_

_"Not quite." Big Al gives him a serious look. "You have to go through some more tests..then I'll consider. You can go, your bleeding all over the place. Come back here a week from now. My boys will be watching you, better not do anything you'll regret and if you fail to come in a week from now I will hunt you down and end you, do you understand me?"_

_"Once I'm a part of your gang..you'll tell me where he is?" Ragnarok takes deep breaths..it looks like it's hard for him to breath._

_"Of course. When your in my family, all I know, is all you know. You'll be like a brother to me kid."_

_Ragnarok only nods..he turns around and starts to limp out of this place..and to go outside where there's a hurricane going on..He's fucked up. He's hurt._

_"Hey kid." Big Al calls. Ragnarok looking back at him. "..Why is knowing where the 'Terror' is so important to you?"_

_Ragnarok looks at him a long moment..something in his eyes..there's too many emotions to sort out._

_"Because the 'Terror' is my father and it's about time we had a family reunion." Ragnarok walks out, his blood leaving it's mark on the floor..his words lingering in the air._

_Everything fades away._

_When everything comes back to her..she's no longer with Ragnarok..no longer in the rain or in that scary ware house..She's sitting in that chair in, she's guessing she's in the fire place room..but it's changed so much. There is no fire place anymore. The black liquid has covered it..and Maka has to climb up the chair and sit on the arm rest just so the black stuff doesn't touch her..it's up so much now that the seat of the chair is covered in it. The spider webs have gotten larger..decorating the ceiling and the walls like some how it grew..but what's the most unsettling is.._

_Maka looks down at her small hands..looks down at how short her legs are and the little red dress she's wearing..She's young again..and she's afraid of this place. It's no longer what it use to be..there is no cleanness..no spot of purity..it's all dark..all black._

_"Two weeks.." Little Maka looks over at hearing that voice. The other girl is still in that cracked cage..the liquid is up to her waist..and she seems to be uncomfortable. She's gripping the bars, glaring so darkly at her, her teeth bared. Her eyes aren't green..they're black now..she's ugly looking, scary like this room she's in. "You have two fucking weeks to live and that's it. Look at this place! It shows just how much time we have! Stop fighting me! Stop locking me in this cage! If you are ever going to survive you need me! I can make you stronger..I can make you so much stronger then you are. Look at yourself! There's barely any of you left! So why do you continue to fight me? Look at me." The girl motions to her grown body."And look at you." She points to her smaller body..little Maka can't help but to frown. "I'm the stronger one. I'm the smarter one. You hold on to your innocence, you hold onto being saved but there is no salvation for us! You were damned as soon as you were born! So give in to me..become fully what you are Maka. We don't have to die..we can make it out of this together. We can not trust anyone but ourselves..so why do you fight me? Let me out..and we'll have a chance."_

_"I'm never going to let you out!" Little Maka grips her fist..her voice too high now to be intimating. "Your just going to kill Crona..your evil. You're the one that killed all those people at the circus..You're the one who likes to hurt people! If I let you out I'm putting my family in danger."_

_"They're not your family Maka. That boy is as dark and crazy as me..he calls out to me, wanting me just as Crona wants you. The other boy though..is getting stronger. There's barely anything left of the Crona you know. You feel it don't you? His desire to kill us?"_

_Little Maka looks down at that..a frown on her face._

_"That's what I thought. You know what I'm saying about him is true. We must be wary of that boy.." The other girl takes a deep breath. "We also must be cautious about the other one too."_

_"Ragnarok?" little Maka looks up at the other girl with a raised eye brow._

_"Yes, that ghost is up to no good. He's hiding something. Remember the key?" Little Maka tenses getting the other girl to nod. "He knows something we don't. They are not your family. They hide things from you..one wants to kill you and the other's motives are close to the same. You can not trust them..they are on Medusa's side."_

_"But..isn't Medusa on our side too?" Little Maka blinks..but that frown hasn't left her face._

_"She's on my side..not yours." The other girl smirks. "You are all she despises. Why not just let me out? I'm very important Maka..we are very important. We are what everyone wants..but no body can have."_

_"Stop talking in riddles!" Little Maka huffs, crossing her arms._

_"That boy knows what you are..he wants to kill you. To end you before it's too late. We must kill him first-"_

_"I'm not killing Crona." Little Maka gives her a firm look..which the other girl glares at._

_"Well..at the rate this is going..you won't have to kill him.." A very dark smirk comes to this girl's lips. "..His biggest enemy..is himself."_

_"I can't relate to that." Little Maka snaps, giving this ugly girl a look over._

_"Come on..I'm only trying to help you. You're the one being a bitch and keeping me in a cage. It's just rude. That boy has been taunting me..getting me all hot and heavy and I've just been stuck here. It's torture!" The other girl growls as she struggles with the bars. "And all this black shit! Do you think I like being in this stuff waist deep?! It feels like I'm in a tub of mayonnaise! It's gross but oh, look at you! You get a nice little chair while I'm stuck in this stupid ass cage!"_

_"Complain all you want. Your not getting out." Little Maka sticks her tongue out._

_"Oh, we'll see about that." This girl fumes. "If you don't let me out your going to die! Then how are you going to avenge your mother huh? How are you going to fix everything?"_

_Little Maka opens her mouth..only to close it._

_"You know it's true..without me your going to die..your going to go straight to hell and your mother will have died for nothing. Is that what you want Maka? Is that what you want to happen?"_

_Maka's mother flashes through the little girl's head..tears well up in the corner of her eyes and she shakes her head weakly._

_"..Then let me out. I'll make everything so much easier for you..you won't have to worry about a thing Maka..you may rest your weary heart." This other girl coos softly..it's so tempting.._

_All her problems, she wouldn't have to deal with..she would give them to this other girl.._

_"You won't have a care in the world."_

_..No care in the world? She could be released from her guilt..she could be released from her conscious..she could just be evil..and get it over with. She would get so much stronger..and she wouldn't care how many people she killed to get that way. She wouldn't think about the circus people or the little girl..because she wouldn't care. If she let this girl out..and became completely evil..everything would be so much easier.._

_Little Maka knows she could avenge her mother..if she gave control to this other girl._

_So...the question is...does she stay like this? Barely innocent? Barely who she use to be? Fighting who she really is?..or does she change? Does she let this girl out..and become what she really is? Does she become evil and kill and never feel bad?..Does she get released from guilt?_

_Little Maka bows her head..so many things swirling in side her head..The other girl just watches her..a large smirk on her face because she knows..oh she knows what Maka's choice is going to be.._

_She knows how tired Maka is of hurting, of feeling guilty, of fighting._

_"Yes, that's it.." The other girl coos as Little Maka jumps into the black liquid.. "Come to me..and I will give you rest." Little Maka doesn't say anything..she just swims in this thick liquid..it's so high up that it's up to her neck..She has tears in her eyes because she knows what's she's about to do..and she feels guilty about it..feels guilty about giving up._

_But soon she won't feel guilty any more. She won't feel anything other then dark pleasure and madness._

_Little Maka gets to the cage..and looks up at this other girl..with the mad smile on her face..with those black eyes of hatred and darkness..with her fingers twitching so much.._

_She looks at what she's going to become._

_Little Maka closes her eyes..thinking about Crona..trying to get strength from him..but something clouds her mind..and all she can see is his mad smile and the dark intent in his eyes..the intent of killing her. She tries to think of Ragnarok next..but all she sees is his glare..and his icy words when he stopped her from getting the key. She thinks about her mother.._

_Then she decides. This is for the best. She's too weak and..Little Maka opens her eyes..the crazed smile on this other girl hasn't fallen..This is what she is. This is what she was born to be..this is her._

_Little Maka reaches out towards the lock..this is it..she's handing over control to this girl..she's letting her out.._

_"Set me free..and I'll set you free." This girl coos.._

_And it sounds so good._

_Little Maka grabs the lock-_

_"Baby..don't.." A soft voice calls out through this dark room..causing Little Maka's breath to hitch..and this other girl's smile to fall. They both look around..but they can't find the speaker of this voice. "You don't have to be like her..it's your choice Maka..remember you always have a choice. Don't get sucked in like I was..you are something special..and she wants you. Please..open your eyes and see..that letting this girl roam free..will end you."_

_"B-But what am I suppose to do?" Little Maka trembles..still trying to keep her head above this black stuff. "Everything is getting so hard..it hurts..it hurts so much."_

_"I know it hurts..I know it's hard but you'll lose everything..you'll lose who you are..I lost myself once baby..I had to find myself..but losing is a lot easier then finding..and most never recover themselves. I was a lucky one. I found the one thing that saved me from myself forever.."_

_"And w-what was that?" Little Maka's eyes get wide as a light starts to form in the middle of this room..soon it forms into a out line of a person.."..Mom?" Little Maka feels her heart lift..a tear falling down her face as she reaches out a small hand to touch this woman..to touch this light..Even the other girl has became silent..a blank look on her face._

_All Little Maka can see is the warm smile on this woman.._

_Before she's engulfed in light._

_Maka groans as she opens her eyes..them having to get readjusted before she can see again..She looks down at herself and realizes she's 18 years old again..Maka looks up and her mouth drops a little..her eyes getting watery._

_Her mother stands in front of her..her bright green eyes shifting as she reads something on a piece of paper..her blonde hair framing her face..a soft smile on her face. She's beautiful. Her face isn't pale..there's no marks in her from all the needles she got injected with..there's no oxygen mask covering up that smile..there's no madness in her eyes..She's alive, she's here!_

_Maka runs to this woman, her tears falling freely as she opens her arms..and goes to hug her..to touch her mother..to feel her when she's missed her so much..it's been so long-_

_She goes right through..falling on her face._

_Maka gets herself up and looks at her mother with a frown on her face..What?..Then she realizes something..her mother looks younger..this isn't really happening..this is just another memory.._

_Her mother is still dead._

_Maka swallows the lump in her throat at looking at this woman..at looking at her mother..unscarred..sane..happy. If only it could have stayed like this. Maka reaches a hand out slowly..wanting so much just to touch her..but she knows it's no use..she's not really here..she's never really there._

_"Mommy!" Just when Maka was about to touch her, a younger version of herself comes running into the room..holding a piece of paper with a huge smile on her face causing Kami to looks up from her paper and smile at this Maka..she walks away from Maka's hand to get to the younger girl.._

_Because she's not really here._

_"What is it sweet heart?" Kami gets on her knees as Little Maka stops right in front of her, her eyes are so bright as she holds out the paper._

_"I drew you a flower!" Little Maka chimes as she points to the yellow thing on the paper..it looks like a lumpy cloud. Then she points to a circle and some lines. "And here you are! See your holding the flower!"_

_Maka laughs at herself..her art skills have always been pathetic..expect when it came to drawing eyes of course._

_"I've never looked better." Kami grins at her daughter as she pinches her cheek, getting little Maka to giggle. She takes the paper, looks at it, humming in approval. "Such art work has to be displayed high and it must be displayed proudly." Kami gets up and walks over to the wall..she gets some tacks and pins it to the wall..little Maka looking so happy about this._

_Maka feels a pain in her chest..a longing as she watches her mother..watches how good she was to her. She feels the longing..and she can't help but to be jealous of the little Maka.._

_She has her mother..she doesn't have guilt..she's free..while Maka is.._

_Damned._

_"Honey I'm going to be heading out to work, a lot of paper work in the office today." Spirit comes into the room. He smiles at little Maka and gives her a peck on the forehead before he walks over to Kami._

_"Don't over work yourself." Kami looks at him in concern. "They take advantage of you honey.."_

_"Well we got to pay the bills." He gives her a smile before he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you.."_

_"I love you too.' There was no hesitation..Kami's eyes shine brightly as Spirit's smile grows._

_"I'll see you later tonight babies." He gives Little Maka and Kami a wink before he leaves the house.._

_If only things could have stayed like this..if Spirit could have stayed like this..how things would have been so much better.._

_But everything changed._

_Little Maka blinks at how happy her mother looks..at that different expression on her face as she watches Spirit leave..she tilts her head..some curiosity in her green eyes._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes baby?" Kami looks over at her daughter and smiles..that look in her eyes hasn't changed._

_"..What is love?" Little Maka tilts her head. "I hear you and papa say it all the time..but what is it?"_

_If possible Kami's eyes get brighter..her smile growing as she walks over to Maka and kneels in front of her. "What do you think it is Maka?"_

_"..It's something for adults?" Little Maka guesses..messing with her red dress._

_"It's not just for adults, it's for all ages." Kami's smile grows._

_"But what is it?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Huh?" Little Maka tilts her head more and she frowns. "You don't know?"_

_"Well, I don't really know how to answer that question." Kami chuckles at the look on her daughter's face. "Love is many things. Everyone has a different definition..I could tell you what I think what love is..but if you ask someone else most likely they will say something different. Love is so simple..yet so complex."_

_"What is love to you mommy?" Little Maka's curiosity has grown..she grabs her mothers hand..looking at her with those large eyes. "If it's so complex..how do you know you love someone?"_

_"Love is beautiful Maka. Love is pure. No one can tell you that you love someone..and love can't be forced. Love is a feeling..more then a thing. Love is a warmth in your chest..love is a quiet smile. Some think they have love..but true love is powerful..it's life changing. Love is when you'll do anything for the person you love. Love is caring for that person more then yourself..love is the ultimate feeling..it's a savior." Kami puts a hand to her heart..a far away look in her eyes. "It's something people search all their lives for..true love can't be achieved with one person..love can't be described in words..it's just that amazing..just that powerful."_

_Little Maka looks at her mother with wide eyes..seeming to take all this in..locking it away in that head of hers.._

_"..Do you love me?" Little Maka looks at her with those eyes..she almost looks nervous. "..Or do you just love papa?"_

_Kami wraps her arms around the little girl..pulling her into a hug..her fingers going through her hair..rubbing her scalp soothingly. "Of course I love you Maka.." Kami pulls away to smile brightly.. that emotion shining through those eyes as she kisses little Maka on the forehead. "..I love you with all my heart."_

_Tears well up in little Maka's eyes, a emotion Maka's never seen before in them as she throws her arms around her mother's neck..her body trembling._

_"I love you too mommy!" She buries her head in Kami's shoulder.._

_Maka puts a hand to her heart..her eyes wide at this little girl's words..her eyes flashing, so many thoughts are going through her head..it hurts..this doesn't make sense.. Kami looks at Maka..the other Maka..and gives her a soft..knowing smile..like she can see her.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Love..

Maka's eyes slowly open..all she sees is black but that's ok..she doesn't want to be in the light right now..she doesn't want to face the world yet..

That flash back effected her the most...to see her mother was one thing..it brought her hope..and joy but..then..something happened..that wasn't suppose to happen. That wasn't suppose to be..

Maka had said she loved her mother.

How could she have forgotten about that?..or was that not really a flash back? but something her madness created?..It has to be her madness because she can't love..

Right?

Maka thinks about that emotion in Little Maka's eyes..that emotion she's seen so many times in Crona's eyes..and Ragnarok's..she's seen it in Justin's eyes..even in her mother's..but never hers. It was there..plain as day...

Love was in her eyes.

Maka begins to tremble..burying her head in the soft blackness..curling up to it's warmth when she feels so cold and confused.

That couldn't have been real..she's a witch and witches don't love. Yes, it's true she cares a lot for her mother..but she doesn't love her..

Right?

And if that flash back was real..and Maka had loved her mother..then where had that love gone? Did she lose it? Did she forget about it? but if she lost it then that would make it not love..

Right?

Maka thinks about the look in Kami's eyes..that look of love..she thinks of her voice as she said 'I love you with all my heart' Maka whimpers, gripping the darkness and holding on to it..she feels the lump in her throat.

Her mother was a witch..but Maka saw the love in her eyes..she saw how she smiled..how she held her when she was little..

Kami had loved Maka.

But..how?..she's a witch..and a witch can't love!

"_You chose who you want to be Maka."_ Kami's soft voice sounds through her head. "_You make the choices..you always have a choice."_

...Can she really choose..to love? Did her mother choose to love?..but how does one choose to love? Especially when your heart is nothing but darkness and madness? How does a witch love?

What is love anyway? What truly is it? She doesn't understand it..

How could she love so young anyway? That flash back must have been fake..she's a witch..she doesn't love..even her mother..

Right?

"..M-Maka?" The darkness shifts when she sniffled..and she feels arms grip her tighter but she doesn't look up. His voice sounds groggy..when she doesn't respond he seems to snap out of his tired state. "M-Maka are you ok?"

Maka blinks the tears away before looking up at Crona..the boy looking down at her with those eyes..she sees that dark intent in them..hidden in the shadows of those pale blue eyes..but she also sees that emotion..the one she sees in Ragnarok's eyes and her mother's eyes..the emotion that looks different in all of them...but she knows they're the same thing..

"Crona.." Maka takes in his messy hair from just walking up..the dark bags under his eyes make him look like he didn't get any sleep..she melts into his warmth..and the warmth of the blanket wrapping them together. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of c-course. " Crona's eyes lock onto hers..he looks a bit nervous at her seriousness..but all his attention is on her.

"What is love?" The question comes out..the question that for the first time..she wants to be answered.

Crona looks at her with wide eyes..not expecting this question..he opens his mouth just to close it..staring at her like a fish out of water. His cheeks tint and that darkness in his eyes completely vanishes. He stares at her a moment longer..trying to see if she's for real..or if this is just some cruel joke but..

Maka looks at him intently..her face serious.

"L-Love is.." Crona swallows hard..his face getting darker as his pale blue eyes shift. He looks at the blanket for a while as if thinking..a far away look in his eyes. "Love I-Is when you can't live w-with out the other person..w-when they make you feel good about y-yourself..l-love is the most v-valuable thing in life.." Crona smiles to himself..it's such a soft, sweet smile. "L-Love is the butterflies you get i-in your stomach when your around the one y-you love. L-Love is when you adore and cherish the person..w-when you would do anything f-for them..fight anything for them..love is a w-warmth..l-love is a dream..a beautiful dream that once your inside it y-you can never get out." Crona closes his eyes..putting a hand to his heart..man, he's really getting into this. "Love is felt w-with all your being..it's the cure for loneliness..I-it can save you from yourself but l-love is hard to get..it's easy to give..but hard to get."

Maka stares at him..taking in all his words..and the solemn look on his face..he's taking deep breaths..he just poured his heart out. Even after that long speech she..

"I still don't get it." Maka frowns and scratches her head getting Crona to open his eyes and look at her..they look a bit watery. "Love is a lot of things..but how do you know you love someone?"

"W-Well you..y-you feel.." Crona puts a hand to his heart as if he's trying to figure out a way to explain it. He looks her in the eyes..his cheeks so pink. "You feel g-good inside when you love someone..and your head gets dizzy when t-they smile at you..all you want to do I-is be with this person, and care about them, and protect them. I-it's hard to explain but..y-you'll feel it. You'll feel when you love s-someone..you'll just know."

"I don't think I will." Maka's frown deepens as she sighs and lays her head back down on his chest. "My head hurts.."

"Love doesn't really have t-to be u-understood.." Crona nuzzles his head against hers. "..It just h-has to be f-felt."

..It just has to be felt huh?..but how does she know if what she's feeling is love? She doesn't feel like she loves anyone..

But she has a choice right?..Is it possible that she could..love? After all this time..could she a witch..love Crona? Could she finally return his feelings?

She doesn't know.

"How do you feel it?" Maka looks up at him.

"Like t-this." Crona gently touches her face as he leans in, his lips moving gently against hers. Maka kisses him back..this kiss is different. It's slow and passionate..it's not hard or fast..it's soothing..it's nice. Maka doesn't feel anything though..she feels her body get hot but..that's just arousal right? What exactly is she suppose to be feeling? They should make a book for this..'How to feel love for dumb asses' or at least there should be some manual or rule book or some shit then maybe she could understand love more..

But Crona said love isn't something you have to understand..it's something you feel.

When Crona pulls away..he has a smile on his lips that are swollen from their kiss..his eyes bright with that emotion..that emotion of love..but Maka doesn't feel any different. His smile wavers a little when he looks into her eyes..probably seeing that she doesn't' have that emotion for him..he pulls back from her..

But Maka isn't giving up.

Her eyes set fire in determination as she grabs his face again and clashes her lips with his..she makes the kiss deep like he did..Is that what love is about? Kissing good? Do you use tongue to feel love? Do you bite? What do you do?!

Maka doesn't know so she just keeps it deep and slow like Crona did the first time..she concentrates..trying to feel this 'love' trying to grasp it..but all she feels is his soft wet tongue brushing against hers..and his fingers that are making circles in her shoulders..and how hot her body is..and how red her face is getting.

But that's just arousal..Where's the love?

She can't have it..she knew it. It was a lie..that flash back was a lie..she can't love..she's a witch..

But she keeps kissing him.

"Ohh.." Crona pants when Maka breaks the kiss..his face so red and his eyes half lidded.

"Did you feel it?" Maka studies him.

Crona gives her a warm smile..his eyes lighting up.

"I always f-feel it when I'm w-with you Maka." His voice is airy..his eyes bright..it hurts her..and she feels a longing in her chest that she didn't know she had..

A longing for love. To know what it is..to have it like somehow her mother did..could she have it? or is she being a fool? Could she really be different?..or was that flash back a fake?

"What's w-with the sudden i-interest in love? I-I mean! N-Not that it's a bad thing but I..you.." Crona shifts in bed..he looks nervous..his face getting darker.

"Nah, I know it's weird." Maka sighs as she' turns so she's laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "..I guess I just wanted to know..curiosity killed the cat kind of thing."

"O-Oh." Crona seems disappointed, his eyes drooping.

"Do you know..any witches that..did love?" Maka looks down when Crona looks over at her.

"..N-No." Crona frowns. "N-No witch loved..no w-witch ever loves. "His words are bitter.

"But..But what if one did?" Maka doesn't look at him. "What would happen?"

Crona looks at her a long moment..his frown deepens as he tries to think of the possibility..but she knows it's hard for him.

"I-I don't know.." His voice is a whisper. "I was a-always taught that w-witches couldn't love..so I-if one did..I don't know.." He frowns more like he hadn't thought about it.

"Do you think it would change a witch?" Maka thinks about her mother's soft smile.." Could it make them..good?"

Crona's eyes meet her's..he stares at her..long and hard..his eyes are flickering..so much seeming to go behind those pale blue eyes.

"I don't k-know.." He speaks softly..looking away from her. "..I use to d-dream..when I was younger..t-that Medusa loved me..s-she was nice to me then..b-but it was just a dream. I liked to t-think it would come true..if I tried r-really hard to please her.." Crona's eyes have a far away look. "I s-stopped having that dream when I was 7. I knew it w-would never come true."

Maka frowns at this..she sees a longing in his eyes that hurts her..it makes her feel guilty for some reason..but she didn't do anything. She wraps her arms around him..trying to give him comfort..when he looks at her..that longing grows..

But why? What does he want from her?..

The longing is so deep..

"I'm sorry." Maka tries..

Crona only shakes his head..the longing still there.

"..What do you want from me Crona?" Maka had to ask.

Something snaps in Crona. Maka sees it right in his eyes..he snaps..something breaking, something fragile that broke.

"What do I want from you?..What do I fucking want from you?!" He's screaming at her through giggles..his eyes mad and he grabs a hold of her, digging his nails into her shoulders causing her to yelp. "Hmm..let me think! Let me just think, think, think! Let me just put on my thinking cap!" Crona keeps shaking her violently..that dark look in his eyes so strong...then he just stops..he looks at her..just stares at her. "What do I want..?" He speaks calmly again..tilting his head..and to be honest this freaks her out more then him shaking her. She can't tell what he's going to do..she just wants to run. To get out of here.. "I want your heart."

"_You'll never have it!"_ That voice moans out..cracking up.

Crona's eyes flash with rage along with his madness.

"You'll give it to me or I'll take it! I'll rip it out of you and it will be mine!" Crona towers over her..his lips in a rectangle..his teeth showing..he's shaking..about to explode.

_"Come at me big boy."_ This voice sneers. "_What's wrong? Feeling sad? Why don't you get your mother to hug you?.."_ She cracks up at how this boy tenses. _"Opps, I'm sorry. I forgot. Mommy's too busy being a mother to me._"

"Bitch please." He roars into laughter..he's getting closer..even though Maka is backing up..she feels like she's in the middle of two different people arguing..but she's the one that's going to get hurt. "You can't even get out of that cage of yours! Here I am, free as a bird, and where are you? Caged like a dirty monkey. Why don't you stuff your fat mouth with a banana and shut the fuck up."

_"Ha! that's funny, I think I'd rather stuff my mouth with your ghost's 'banana' "_ The voice sneers back. _"I'll be sure not to try to talk with that mouth full."_

This is a insane argument..like between two crazy people dating..and again she's in the middle..Crona is getting closer..that rage growing by the minute..he's going to kill her..Maka's eyes are wide from what this girl is saying.

_"I'd like to see how you use those lips when I rip them from your face you slut! If Ragnarok wants my sloppy seconds then go ahead! I dare you bitch! try it!"_ Crona is roaring..this is no longer Crona..this is someone else...the person that wants to kill her.

_"Go ahead take a shot I'm sure that you'll miss! Why don't you just hit me?! Because guess what? I'm going to take you up on that dare, hell I'm going to fuck that ghost silly and watch you cry like a bitch. So go ahead! Hit me! Hit me in the fucking face! Why don't you hit me right in the fucking face-"_

Crona punches her right on the nose. It's hard..it feels like she just got hit with lead..she hears the sickening crack of the cartilage of her nose..she gets thrown back at the force..hitting her head against the wall next to the bed..

"_Damn..he really did hit you.."_ That voice grunts. "_You fucking douche!"_

Maka doesn't' say anything..she bows her head..her bangs covering her eyes..covering her twisted nose.

Crona is breathing heavily..his fingers twitching..he's laughing..giggling..getting closer to her..he's going to kill her.

"_It's time to put this boy in his place._ "The voice coos. "_Come on, he punched you in the face and called you a slut! Let's just kill him and get it over with!"_

Maka grips her fist..slowly looking up..blood soaking her hair from where she hit her head against the wall. Crona is right in her face, grinning at her madly..his eyes are more rage then madness. Maka only stares at him blankly for a moment..

"What's wrong?" He coos before he slaps her across the face..she just takes it. "Where's your fighting spirit? Where's that power? Huh?! witch! Where's your power! I know you have it!" He slaps her..back and forth but she keeps taking it. "Rip me in half! kill me! just kill me!"

"I can't.." Maka winces as he stops..he only grins at her. "..I can't kill you."

"Why not?! You kill me inside! There's barely anything of him left..your killing him..and your bring me to life." He chuckles darkly.

"..I can't live without you..I know I hurt you..but know I'm trying ok?..I'm trying to be better. I'm trying to fix everything I do..Crona..I told you..just wait till I avenge my mother..then you can kill me but..I need to live now."

"You..Y-You can't live..with o-out me?" Something snaps back in place in his eyes..they get wide..and watery..he looks at her nose..looks at her busted up head..he cries..silent tears..but they're painful. She sees a deep pain in his eyes. "M-Maka..I-I failed you."

"Crona-" Maka starts only for his eyes to roll back..he falls forward..his forehead leaning against hers..his body going limp with those tears still falling.

Maka sighs deeply..her hands are shaky but she sends her power out..her nose clinks back in pace, her busted head closing up. She cups this boy's cheeks and wipes his tears..he pasted out. He saw he hurt her..and the guilt caused him to pass out..

She doesn't want him to remember this.

Maka lays him down so he's laying on the bed..she tucks him in before moving his bangs away from his forehead..and touches it with two of her fingers. She closes her eyes..channeling her power.

"Guilt holds me, my mistakes will be dragged to my grave..but that doesn't have to be you." Her power goes into him..before she leans down and kisses his forehead. "I forgive you."

Crona's wince..changes to a peaceful smile..when he wakes up he won't remember that. He won't remember ever getting up. They could pretend like this never happened.

He doesn't have to feel guilty like her..she deserved that..

And that was just a taste..because she may have gotten Crona to forget about this..but that other boy will always know..he's always watching, waiting.

_"Like some creep stalker."_ the other girl grunts._ "He's obsessed with me I swear.."_

"_Don't flatter yourself hunny."_ The boy's voice growls in her head. "_I'll be laughing as I rip your guts out."_

"_Ohh I love when you talk dirty."_ This girl moans.

_Mens mea, mens mea. mens mea_.

"_You can't keep me out forever."_ He sneers before his voice fades away.

Out of sight..out of mind. Crona didn't hit her..Crona didn't lose it..he's been sleeping this whole time..

Sometimes it's best to lie to yourself.

"Good morning bitch." Ragnarok suddenly appears in front of the bed, his arms are crossed as he takes in her petting Crona's hair..and Crona still asleep. "He's still out?"

"Yeah." Maka forces her smile. "He's probably tired from last night.."

Last night was tiring. Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok went searching around the mansion again trying to find Stein..but they never found him. The whole time Ragnarok was twitching, shouting things out with his tourettes..Crona singing auto tuned about how he couldn't deal with how big this place is..and Maka hopping around, cracking bugs bunny jokes..They didn't find Stein but they did manage to break about five vases, destroy the garden, and Ragnarok broke the record for calling Medusa the most names to her face..and Maka broke the record of pissing Ragnarok off to no end..

So yeah, it was a fun, fun night.

"Yeah.." Ragnarok's eye twitches a little but he takes a deep breath. "..You know I looked for him all fucking night while you were asleep.."

"And?" Maka perks up a little..

"Nothing." Ragnarok grunts. "This fucker left..there's no way he could have hid from us. He knew we were going to kill him so the fucker, being the pussy he is, left."

"We'll find him." Maka grips her fist as she crawls off the bed and stands in front of him. "He can't hide from us forever."

"That's fucking right." Ragnarok grips his fist..his eyes on fire..he wants to kill Stein as much as she does.

"You know.." Maka stares at him a moment. "I miss your tourtettes, it was fucking hilarious."

"Like hell if it was! The only good thing about it was I could call Medusa every name in the fucking book and she couldn't say anything!" Ragnarok grunts..smirking to himself thinking about it. "Shit, did you see the look on her face when I called her a 'dirty shit eating cunt?'"

"How could I fucking forget?" Maka grins, just thinking about it. "She was so pissed dude. See? Your tourettes was awesome! You should let me give you it again."

"Fuck no." Ragnarok crosses his arms. "It was cool cussing out Medusa and all but..I kept saying gay shit and I couldn't control it-"

"That's because it was trying to tell you to come out of the closet Ragnarok-"

"Bitch shut the fuck up! I'm not gay." His eye twitches, his face getting hot from anger. "It was just the tourtettes talking, that's all it fucking was!"

Maka just gives him a goofy smile..which Ragnarok glares at.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"You said..you were going to fuck Crona in the ass." Her goofy smile only grows.

"Shut the hell up you sick pervert. It gave you some sort of fucking pleasure didn't it?" Ragnarok fumes.

"Maybe~" She chimes and chuckles when he gives her the middle finger..

Soon her laughter stops..and they're left with silence..Both their eyes getting far away looks..Something comes to Maka's mind.

"Hey can I ask you-"

"Hey can I talk to you-"

Both of them stop mid sentence when they realize they both were speaking at the same time. Maka blinks before she gives him a sheepish smile. "You can go first."

"Alright.." Ragnarok scratches the back of his neck..he glares at the floor for a moment before looking at her. "Can you..stop fucking around in my past? I saw a piece of it last night..and I know it goes fucking down hill from there. I don't want you seeing that Maka..those weren't my best times."

"So you saw it too.." Maka stares at him a moment..before frowning. "I don't choose to see your past Ragnarok..it just comes to me when I'm asleep."

"Then I'll stop it." Ragnarok's eyes set on fire. "If I start seeing my past in your sleep I'll come in and end it. I don't want you seeing any more."

"How do you know it's that bad?..and really I've seen some pretty bad stuff.." She thinks about Justin..she thinks about Crona's past.

"I just know alright? You wana no why that memory was so short? Because as soon as I realized what was going on I cut it off from you. " Ragnarok growls..him gripping his fist.

"..You don't have to hide your-"

"I'm not hiding shit!" He snaps. "It's not fucking necessary for you to see that alright? I got..involved with some bad people. I fucked a lot of people..literally. I had a different girl every night, slept with all the hoes in Big Al's gang. I did terrible things to get into his gang..I saw it while you didn't. I don't want you fucking seeing that. When I watched what I did..I was fucking ashamed. You already seen me afraid..helpless..I don't want you seeing me at the fucking bottom."

Ragnarok isn't looking at her..glaring holes into the floor...but his eyes hold this far away look..he's ashamed..he feels guilty.

"Ragnarok.." She takes a deep breath..before she looks at this boy. "..Who was your father?"

"..I don't know." Ragnarok's being tenses up. "I can't remember his name..or who he was..all I know is he was a fucking serial killer..he tortured his victims before murdering them..everyone he killed he would chop them up into pieces..except for one.." He takes deep, deep breaths..his being is flickering so much. "That one was my mother. He didn't cut her up..he killed her some how but I can't remember..Anyway he killed my mother..and then left the scene. I wanted to join Big Al's gang to find him..to fucking kill him for what he did to my mom.."

"Did you ever find him?" Maka takes a step closer.

"..No." Ragnarok looks over at her..his voice is bitter. "I never found the fucker..I don't know how I know this but I just do."

"But if you joined Big Al's gang then he would have told you where he is." Maka presses.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..he just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"No more..no more with my past alright?..I don't want to see anymore.."

"Did you find out who that browned haired boy was yet?" Maka looks at him..searching his eyes.

"No, and I would fucking rather not know...I.." Ragnarok gets a odd look in his eyes before he bows his head. "I let him down. I fucked him over."

"What are you-"

"No more!" Ragnarok suddenly snaps at her..his eyes on fire as he bares his teeth. "Just..no more..the past is in the past..lets just fucking forget about it. We have too much to worry about in the present as it is."

Maka can't disagree there but..she wants to know about Ragnarok's past..she wants to know what happened to him..but..there is one part she is dreading..

His death.

Maybe that's what Ragnarok really doesn't want her to see..she can't blame him..he'll have to relive that..and she'll have to watch it..

It's too much for him..and maybe even for her.

"Alright." She speaks softly as she leans in and gives the fuming boy a hug..his body tensing. "No more." She rubs his back soothingly...seeming to melt into her.

Ragnarok doesn't push her away..but he doesn't hug her back. She stays like this a moment longer..before Ragnarok grabs her chin and lifts her face up to his.

"..Thank you.." He speaks the words against her lips..a chill being sent down her spine as she stares into those piercing eyes..seeing that emotion in them..

That reminds her.

"Ragnarok..can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

'What is love?" Maka tilts her head.

"How the fuck am I suppose to answer something like that?" Ragnarok snaps but..she sees his cheeks tint pink as he glares away from her. "It's just love. That's what it fucking is. Why the hell you asking me something like that?"

"Because I want to know what it is..I want to understand it." Maka studies him a moment. "..Why are you so touchy about it? what? Don't you love me?"

"Y-Yeah I do just.." Ragnarok's face gets darker but he growls at her, his eyes still glaring holes into the ground. "Fuck, I feel like such a..faggot right now! I don't' want to fucking talk about love like some teenage girl!"

"So love is something to be ashamed of?" Maka tilts her head.

"No..It's.." Ragnarok looks irritated now..He sighs and runs a hand through his raven hair. "It's just something I'm not use to..alright? I've never really..loved a girl before ok?..it's new to me and..it feels fucking weird talking about this, can we stop?"

"Just tell me what love is..tell me what love means to you." Maka looks at him intently..Ragnarok sees the serious look in her eyes and he sighs again..

"Oh fuck me.." Ragnarok groans as he rubs his temples. "Alright. Love is..ugh love is..um..it's different..complicated like.. I don't know it's weird..feeling this way. Love is..fear for someone else's life. Love is..just a feeling you get when you.. fuck I don't know! " He throws his hands up in the air in his frustration. "All I know about fucking love is that I feel it for you and that you make me feel alive!" He shouts this part out..but once it came out he looked like he regretted it.. his cheeks get pinker and he looks away from her, grumbling to himself.

Maka blinks..Ragnarok's definition was..different from Crona's alright..it seems her mother's theory is correct..she has gotten all this information on love..but she still doesn't understand it, if possible she's more confused..how can love be so many different things?

"Would you stop fucking staring at me like that?" Ragnarok gets defensive as she gets closer. "Would you-"

Maka cuts him off by kissing his red cheek..feeling like she's kissing ice but she doesn't care.

"Thank you.." She smiles at him. "I know you don't like talking about this stuff..but thanks for sharing with me anyway."

Ragnarok looks at her a moment..before he grabs her face and pushes his lips against hers..it's cold..but warm at the same time..she closes her eyes and tries to feel love..to feel something other then arousal but..she still doesn't understand what she's looking for..

"I know I don't say..ugh..I love you often but.." Ragnarok breaks the kiss and scratches his cheek. "I..I do..and I swear to god if you tell any one about me being all sappy I will fucking kick your ass!" He growls this part, glaring into her..giving her a warning.

"My lips are sealed." Maka chuckles as she gives him a peck on the lips. "..Ragnarok how do you know you love me?"

"I just..feel it." Ragnarok puts a hand over his chest..a far away look. "I've felt a lot of things when I was alive..but I've never felt..something like this. It's..it's so hard to put into fucking words..I just know I love you..I feel it..with my whole being I feel it."

"Feel it?" Maka frowns..that's just what Crona said..but what the hell is she suppose to feel? "Do you think a witch could ever love Ragnarok?"

The raven haired boy only shrugs at this..but the look in his eyes tells her that her question effected him.

"Are you done playing fucking 20 questions?" Ragnarok snaps at her. "..Medusa is waiting for us in the dinning room."

"Ugh what does she want so early in the morning." Maka groans as she pulls away..her head already hurting.

"I think she has a plan..for your problem." Ragnarok holds her close.. " That's one thing she's fucking good at. Fucking plans."

Maka doesn't say anything..she just buries her head into his cold chest..two weeks..less then two weeks now..damn it.

"Hey." Ragnarok lifts up her head again..looking at her firmly. "Your going to be fucking alright.."

"I have to be." She says quietly. "My mom's counting on me."

Ragnarok gives her a knowing look..because he understands..someone killed his mother..and he set out for revenge..just as she's doing..he knows how it is, he knows how this hole in her chest feels.

"It's going to be ok." Ragnarok grips her face tightly, his eyes boring into hers. "I promise."

Maka only nods..but things aren't looking so hot for her.

"..Aren't you hurt..that I don't love you back? That I can't love you back?" Maka asks when her eyes fall on Crona and she frowns.

"No, because I knew what I was getting into from the start. I except you won't love me back." Ragnarok looks at Crona with her. "..He hasn't."

Maka's frown deepens and she opens her mouth to say something-

Crona groans suddenly getting Maka to let go of Ragnarok and rush to his side..ready for him to get back up..to see if her spell worked. Crona's eyes flutter open..before they refocus on her..

"Hey Crona." Maka forces her smile. "Sleep well?"

"I-I think so.." Crona frowns as he sits up, he winces a little and grabs his head. "..But m-my head kind of feels funny.."

"Probably from sleeping in so damn late." Ragnarok grumbles. "Get your lazy ass up Crona."

"G-Gah I am I just g-got up!" Crona sends him a tired glare before he gives Maka a soft smile. "G-Good morning Maka..h-how did you sleep?"

"I slept great Crona..that back rub did the trick last night. "She winks at him causing the boy to fluster..

This is Crona..good old Crona. Her spell worked.

"Medusa wants us in the dinning room." Ragnarok looks at Crona with a blank expression. "She said she wanted to talk to us first."

"O-Oh.." Crona looks a bit nervous at that. "W-What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know." Ragnarok looks pissed off.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Maka looks between them.

"Wait for us to come back for you." Ragnarok grunts. "Come on Crona, lets get this over with."

"Okay.." Crona seems more nervous as he crawls out of bed..his hair is still everywhere so she gets in front of him and starts patting down his hair, fixing all the fly away strands. Crona blushes but lets her..he seems to be happy with all the attention this morning.

"There you go..go get them tiger." She makes a growling sound before she kisses him on the lips, it's soft and she feels the boy melt into her.

"Come on." Ragnarok snarls as he grabs Crona's wrist and starts dragging him out of the room..Crona giving her that warm smile of his..waving at her.

Ragnarok pulls him out and slams the door shut. Maka sighs..damn. She's so glad that spell worked..and with him not knowing it will be easier for her to forget..everything is going to be fine..Crona won't kill her..he won't..

But he will.

Maka takes a deep breath..trying to get rid of that thought..

"_What are you doing her skulking?"_ Maka looks over to see the little girl looking at her with those dull eyes..her arms crossed.

"I'm not skulking. " Maka mumbles as she turns her body so she's facing this girl.

"_Sitting around with a frown, your shoulders slumped isn't skulking?"_ The little Girl raises an eye brow.

"I didn't even realize.." Maka's frown deepens when she notices that this girl is right..she is sitting around, her shoulders slumped, her elbows on her knees, her hands holding up her head. Maka straightens herself up, and forces her smile. "Sorry..guess I'm still tired."

_"You don't have to lie to me."_ This girl looks at her with those dull eyes..but they seem to be looking right through her_. "..I saw what happen..with that boy."_

"Oh." Maka frowns again. She was hoping she hadn't.

_"He's scary..why do you stay around him? You did something to make him better now..but you didn't fix him. He's so scary..I can't be around him..I wanted to help you but.."_ She frowns a bit a that..trailing off.

"I stay with him because I know it's not really him..it's his madness." Maka grips her fist.

"_But if it's his madness doesn't that still make it him?"_ The little girl tilts her head..catching how Maka tensed. ".._And he hurt you."_

"Yeah well, I hurt him too. I hurt him a lot..both physically and emotionally." Maka looks down at her hands..thinking about all the times she had hurt Crona..all the times she saw the pain in his eyes..thinks of his tears.. "I deserve everything he throws at me."

_"Like my dad always said when me and my brother fought..' two wrongs don't make a right'_ " This little girl crosses her arms.

"But sometimes doing wrong is the only way to make it feel right." Maka puts a hand over her heart.

_"He broke your nose."_

"I break his heart." Maka speaks the words..knowing it's true. She knows how her being with Ragnarok hurts him..she knows the fact she can't love him strains his heart..she knows she puts him through pain..

"_So does him hurting you make you feel better about that? It doesn't fix the problem..it's only causing more!"_ The little girl scolds. _"Stop breaking his heart and he'll stop hurting you. Simple as that."_

"If only it were so simple..you see I can't stop." Maka sighs. "I can't love..and I can't stop with Ragnarok because I want to be with the both of them. It's horrible I know..but I can't stop. Some part of me likes the pain I'm putting Crona through..the other is going through hell from all the guilt. I know it's wrong..but I can't stop."

"_Well.."_ The little girl looks at her a long moment._ "..You suck."_

"Yeah I know." Maka can't help but to chuckle at this girl's bluntness..

There's silence between them a moment.

"..hey." Maka looks at this girl..she's so young but Maybe.. "What is love?"

"_Love?"_ The girl gives her a odd look.

"Yeah, do you know?"

_"Of course I do! I'm not stupid."_ She huffs. _"It was just a random question is all. Why do you want to know?"_

"So I can understand it." Maka looks down at that..feeling stupid..

She's a witch..she can't understand it. She's wasting her time.

The little girl stares at her..those dark eyes seem to have no pupils. Maka thinks she isn't going to answer..when a smile comes to her pale face..it's soft.

"_Love is when my mommy hugs me. Love is when my father would lift me up and spin me. Love is my brother's smile..love is when someone kisses a cut on your knee when you fallen and they make it all better. Love is when someone stays with you late at night when your scared to go to sleep..Love is when you feel safe..Love gives you hope..it makes you not want to give up."_ Her eyes have such a far away look to them..but soon she's frowning. _"..Love makes you miss the ones you love..and when they're hurt..it hurts you. "_ She puts a small hand over her heart. _"When my brother was taken away from me to stay in the hospital..it hurt..it still does because I love him..I love my mother and father too.._" The little girl locks eyes with her. ".._Will I..will I ever see them again?"_

Maka frowns at this..she had a different definition for love too..how is she suppose to understand this? Can someone just..tell her exactly what it is so she can get it? and as for the little girl's question..

"You'll see your brother again..once you remember where he is..I'll take you to him." Maka tries to look this girl in those eyes..but it's hard.

_"I hope I'll remember soon..he's running out of time.."_ The little girl frowns. _"..What about my parents?..Will I ever see them again? I looked for them..but I couldn't find them..I could only find you."_

Maka doesn't know how to answer this girl..she doesn't know if she'll see her parents again..Maka doesn't know what really happens to people when they die..Maka always believed that little kids went straight to heaven when they died..but here this little girl is..still stuck to Maka..the girl that killed her..but why? Just another thing she doesn't understand.

_"Don't answer that."_ The little girl sighs. _"I know you don't know..I probably won't see them again..they didn't wait for me..they left me." She locks eyes with Maka. "As long as I can save my brother..that's all I need. Even if I'm just going to be stuck to you..if I can save my brother..it will be ok."_

"..I promise.." Maka holds her hand out when she sees this girl's being flicker. "I'll do all I can for your brother."

"..." The little girl stares at her hand for a moment..before a small smile comes to her lips..she puts her hand in Maka's. "_You know.."_ She blinks at Maka. "_Your really nice for a murder."_

"I wouldn't say I'm nice.." Maka raises her eye brow when this girl sits in her lap.

_"I know you told me you can't love but..you feel guilty, you care, you feel all other emotions..so why can't you feel love?"_ This girl smiles at her.

"Because I'm a witch." Maka sighs getting the little girl to give her hand a squeeze.

_"I'll find my brother and you'll find love.."_ Her smile grows before she fades away. _"I'm sure of it."_

Maka looks down at where the little girl was and frowns..she's not sure she'll find love..it's to hard..to complicated..and she's a witch..she cant' love..

Right?

The door opens causing her to look over.

"Alright Medusa is ready for you." Ragnarok walks in with Crona..the pink haired boy is looking to the floor..a odd look in his eyes.

"Why did she want to see you two alone first?" Maka raises an eye brow as she gets up.

"S-she didn't." Crona mumbles, Maka catching Ragnarok giving him a glare.

"Huh?" Maka blinks.

"Nothing." Ragnarok snarls, giving Crona another glare before looking at Maka. "Come on, lets go."

Maka stares at him a moment..trying to see if she can get anything out of Ragnarok..but his piercing blue eyes are stone..and when she looks at Crona..too many thoughts seem to be going through his head.

"Ok.." She speaks quietly as she walks up to the two..grabbing both their hands. Crona tenses and whips his head up to look at her..but once he sees she's holding his hand he perks up and smiles nervously at her..

She still sees it in his eyes..that dark intent..that line ready to snap..Just like the little girl said..she made Crona better..but she didn't fix him. Crona is a ticking time bomb..and Maka already doesn't have enough time as it is. She has to be careful..she can't say anything or do anything that will put anymore strain on his fragile mind..

But like that little girl said, Maka sucks and she'll end up doing something and this boy will snap again..

Damn it.

Ragnarok takes her hand and holds it firmly in his..he's cold like always but there's something comforting about his presence here..this boy she doesn't have to worry about him snapping..he'll protect her..he'll save her.

_"He's only a puppet."_ That voice coos.

Maka takes a deep breath and closes her eyes..thinking about the dinning room..she feels her power come out and surround them..her body feels like it's dissolving..like it's fading away in till that feeling goes away. Maka opens her eyes, seeing she's now in the dinning room. The large table is set up with candles but that's it..there's no plates or forks. Medusa sits at the end of this long table..she has a serious expression on her face.

"Take a seat..all of you."

They all listen..Crona grips her hand tighter..Ragnarok has a blank expression on his face.

"You wanted to see us?" Maka locks eyes with Medusa.

"Yes."

"..Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want?"

"Is it so wrong I just want your company?" Medusa tilts her head. "We never have time to just..hang out."

Ugh.

"Because I barely have time at all." Maka snaps..

Crona and Ragnarok haven't done anything.

"We have time now." Medusa coos. "Just relax..trust me."

Maka doesn't want to trust her. Medusa's smile is crooked.

Silence falls over them..Medusa stares at Maka with those eyes..Crona rubs his thumb against her hand, looking any where but Medusa..Ragnarok is glaring darkly at Medusa..he looks pissed off but at the same time anxious..he doesn't know what's going to happen.

"Hey Medusa?" Maka finally breaks the silence.

"Yes my child?" Medusa perks up.

"What is love?"

"I don't know." Medusa states coldly..

Of course she doesn't know..Medusa is a witch like her..they're in the same boat. They don't know what love is, they can't feel it, they can't have it.

Crona and Ragnarok look at her with confusion...because why would she ask something like that to Medusa?..but she had to try at least. She wishes her mother was here..she would ask her..and then maybe, just maybe she could understand love..

Maka has a feeling if she understands love..then things would be so much better for her..she might even be good..she may even be able to fight her darkness..but she can't understand love. She can't love. She can't have it..

"_I love you too mommy!"_ Maka's young voice sounds through her head and she grips her fist..her body starting to tremble. That..that had to be fake. That flash back couldn't have been real..or if it was Maka didn't know what she was saying..she was too young to understand she can't love..

But her mother knew what she was saying.

"Maka my child are you okay?" Medusa's voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she looks up at her. The woman's yellow eyes are piercing through her being..Maka wonders if she knows what she's thinking about..because there's something in her eyes..that's close to rage. " Your shaking like a leaf..and oh my, your sweating."

Maka realizes that Crona and Ragnarok aren't holding her hand anymore..she looks over at the both of them..but they won't look at her. Crona is trembling, guilt in those pale blue eyes..Ragnarok has a scowl on his face..but she sees the hint of regret in his eyes.

This sends up a red flag for her just to stop..to stop thinking about love..stop asking questions but..

"Medusa.." Maka looks back at this woman. "Is it possible..that somehow..a witch could love someone?"

"No." Her voice is low..a dark expression coming to her face. "No witch could possibly love. It isn't in our nature. We weren't made to love, we were made to destroy."

"Couldn't..a witch love her child?" Maka presses..thinking about Kami's soft smile.

"Do I love mine?" Medusa crackles at that..and how Crona sinks into himself. "No I don't. No witch does."

"Your wrong.." Maka grips her fist..that emotion in her mother's eyes making her heart tighten.

"What?" Medusa raises an eye brow.

_"Your wrong!"_ Maka shouts this time, gripping arm rests of her chair, digging her nails into it. "My mother..my mother had loved me! I saw it!"

"Oh please Maka..don't be foolish." Medusa's expression is that much more darker. "Kami couldn't love. She only lied to herself. She only pretended she could love and if you pretend good enough..some forget what reality is." Her piercing eyes look over at Crona before she looks back at Maka.

"But..But I saw it. The look in her eye..the way she held me.." Maka takes deep breaths.

"All a lie. All pretend. Kami is just like me Maka-"

"My mother was nothing like you! She was good to me, she made me feel like a fucking human being while you're a fucking bitch that won't even hug Crona when he has done nothing but kiss your ass! Don't you ever compare yourself with my mother!"

"You don't know Kami like I do-"

"I don't need to know my mother like you do! What I know its enough, all those years she raised me were enough! My mother may have been a witch but she helped people out! She helped the poor and the needy..She took care of me and taught me valuable lessons..hell she even took me to church! My mother was different! What have you done for Crona? What have you done for anyone other then yourself? Nothing. My mother was different damn it!" Maka is screaming now..her hair starting to move as her power is being released from her furry.

Crona is looking at her now with wide eyes..he looks so scared but not for himself..for her. Ragnarok is giving her look..though he hasn't said anything his eyes are saying it all..

Stop this. Stop this now.

"Your mother was different.." Medusa's eyes flash at that. "But..not my much. She may have been one of the weakest witches..but she was still a witch Maka. She is no different then you and Me..and do we love Maka? Can you tell me that you love?"

All eyes are on her. They're all waiting to hear what she's going to say..

_"I love you too mommy!"_

Maka grips her fist, a fire in her eyes as she locks gazes with Medusa. "I-"

"Medusa!" Suddenly Eruka and Free appear in the dinning room, right beside Medusa..Eruka's hair is all over the place..her hands are messed up, burned. Her black eyes are dilated..her face so pale, and dirty. Free looks dirty but he doesn't look as messed up as Eruka. "We found it!"

"Perfect!" Medusa's attitude completely changes and she jumps up, a smile on her face. "Where is it Eruka? I'll go out right away to get it."

"..It's on Abaco island hidden in a cave." Eruka gives Medusa a look..it's a tired look.

"In the Bahamas?" Medusa's eyes flash at that..her lips falling to a frown. "..Oh this isn't good, not at all.."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maka looks between Medusa and Eruka. "What's going on?"

"Well.." Medusa sighs. "I sent Eruka and Free on a mission a couple of days ago to look for something called 'Angeli lacrimam' That's Latin for 'angel's tear'. It's said that back in the time of Adam and Eve, after Eve took a bite of that apple..a angel saw what was to become of the human race. He shed a single tear, the only angel to cry, to feel sorry for humans. He decided for himself to stay with Adam and eve, becoming the first guardian angel. They say his tear, powerful and holy, harden turning into a crystal. This crystal is said to have power over curses..for it was shed for the curse placed on the human race. I believe if we could obtain this we could get you some more time Maka..but.." Medusa looks away from her. "I didn't think it would be on Abaco.."

"What's wrong with Abaco island?" Maka raises an eye brow, her eyes lighting up in hope. "If this thing will give me more time we have to get it!"

"Yes..but it's dangerous there." Medusa gives her a serious look. "I can not set foot there..but you can my child."

"Why can't you set foot there?" Maka studies her.

"I have some history there.." Medusa's eyes get a far away look. "If you go Maka..again your heading off alone, but if you get this angel's tear it will give you more time."

"..I'm going. If it gives me time I don't care what the fuck I have to face..I have to live." Maka looks over at Crona and Ragnarok. "You guys good about this?"

"I s-stay with you Maka." Crona nods, and finally he grabs her hand again..his eyes hold that determination..but there's still darkness.

"How the fuck is this place dangerous?" Ragnarok gives Medusa a suspicious look, getting closer to Maka protectively.

"..Maka won't be able to use her powers." Medusa gives Maka a serious look. "This is very important Maka..you can't use any power once on Abaco island."

"Why?" Maka frowns at that..no power?

"Just trust me..no power." Medusa crosses her arms. "You have to trust me on this one."

Crona, Ragnarok, and Maka give her a look..how can they trust someone like her?

"You just came from that place right?" Ragnarok looks over at Eruka..looks at her dirty face and her messed up hands. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"..I made the mistake of using my power." Eruka looks away from Ragnarok.

"Now this is a very serious thing..so serious that I won't be able to transport you to this place..for it might leave just a trace of Magic on you. You must travel by boat to Abaco island. I'll be able to transport you to the port but that's it. You may use your power on the boat..but as soon as you see Abaco island you must not use any magic. The boat trip will take one day to get there so you'll be in Abaco island by tomorrow. Eruka." Medusa gives the tired frog witch a look..

Eruka disappears and comes back with three back packs.

"These are for you. They have clothes to change into and even bathing suits if you would like to swim. "Eruka hands each one of them a back pack.

"Oh that's real nice and all but maybe you forgot I'm fucking dead." Ragnarok snarls, his face getting hot.

"That's why you are to take a body once on the boat." Medusa snaps her fingers and hands over a cup to Ragnarok..

"That spell worked better then this shit." Ragnarok wrinkles his nose at the green liquid.

"It's too risky."

"Risky? What the hell you talking about?" Something flashes in his eyes.

"You didn't tell him of the dangers of using 'corpse party' Maka?" Medusa raises an eye brow at how Maka looks down.

"What fucking dangers?" Ragnarok looks over at Maka..

"The spell Maka used on you during the fight with Justin gave you a lot of power yes? but it's dangerous because it continues to drain the witch that cast it's power. The more power the spirit uses..the more the witch is drain..most witches die from it."

"Shit.." Ragnarok's eys flash..thinking of all the power he used..thinking of Maka's tired eyes..that he thought was because she was fighting Justin. "Maka..why the fuck didn't you say anything? I could have killed you!"

"I didn't want you fading away because of me." Maka can't look at him. "I was fine..I handled it."

"Barely." Medusa gives her a look. "Do not use 'corpse party' again unless for a last resort. It's a dangerous move. Ragnarok drink up."

Ragnarok looks at Maka a moment longer..a deep frown on his lips..probably thinking about how he could have killed her..how that fight with Justin could have gone so much worse..but he grips the cup and churgs it's contents..the room getting colder as this boy gets stronger.

"Perfect..now this mission will go smoothly as long as you heed my warning..no power at the Abaco island. Ragnarok you take control of a body on the boat and make sure Maka is safe at all times. Once at Abaco island touch your necklace..and it will act as a GPS for the angel's tear. Also another caution..Salt water is like acid to a witch. Be careful and never get off the boat to swim in the salt water, you will be burned."

"Why does salt water hurt us?" Maka raises an eye brow..this is new.

"I can not tell you why..it's just always been like that. Only some witches salt water doesn't effect them and thats' the witches of the sea. As long as you stay out of the water you'll be fine and you'll only have to worry about this on the boat..not in Abaco island."

"Abaco island.." Maka mumbles to herself as she grabs her necklace..no power huh?..and salt water hurts her?

"_That's it!"_ Someone grabs her leg causing Maka to tense and to look down..that little girl is smiling up at her with large, huge eyes. "_That's where my brother is! We use to live on that island..and the only reason we were at the carnival was because we were on vacation to see family! Abaco island is where my brother is Maka! I can see him again!"_

"Really?" Maka smiles down at this girl. "That's great we can-"

"Maka who are you talking to?" Medusa's voice causes her to look up..Everyone is looking at her oddly..Crona looks at her in concern..Ragnarok doesn't' look too happy.

"I'm talking to.." Maka looks back down at her legs..only to see no one there..

Great.

"Um..Just myself.." Maka chuckles and scratches the back of her neck..Medusa only raises an eye brow.

"Well..ok. If you three are ready I can send you out now. The first boat will be at the port any minute-"

"Wait what about this?" Maka points to the snake tattoo on her arm. "Don't you want your snake back?"

"No keep it..I'll feel better if my snake is there to protect you." Medusa smiles as she walks over to the three.. Crona and Ragnarok grab Maka's hands tightly. "Remember..no power at Abaco island."

"Got it." Maka grunts as Medusa touches her forehead..her hand lights up.

"Good luck.' Medusa looks Maka in the eyes..before the girl and the two boys fade away..

"Medusa are you sure this is a good idea?..Don't you know who's territory that island belongs to?" Eruka speaks up right away..her face a wince.

"Of course I do, do you take me as a fool?" Medusa turns her cold gaze on Eruka. "That's why I can not step foot on Abaco island..I'm surprise you made it out alive Eruka."

"..Your sister knows that we have business on her land." Eruka frowns. "Sending Maka on the island is..a bit risky don't you think?"

"No, my sister doesn't know about what Maka is..or my plans for her." Medusa smirks. "And if she does..we'll find out now won't we? Were her troops on the island?"

"No..But her spiders were." Eruka points to two dots on her leg..they're large..a spider's bite. "As soon as I used my power to locate the angel's tear..they recognized me right away."

"As long as Maka listens to me then everything will be ok..this mission should go by like a piece of cake." Medusa turns her back on Eruka and starts to walk away..

"But Lady Medusa..what about the boat?"

"What about it?" She pauses.

"..Don't you know who's on there?"

"He isn't a threat." Medusa looks back at her with that cold gaze. "I know what I'm doing."

"While I was gone..I felt something happen..your memory got tapped..she saw some of your memory didn't she?" Eruka's eyes light in hope. "It's happening isn't it?"

"No." Medusa crosses her arms. "It's been happening..but now she's getting strong enough that she can get into my mind..it's only a matter of time now Eruka..then we'll all get what we want."

"..Don't you think Maka will realize what the angel's tear is really for?-"

"Eruka all your questions are bothering me. I said I know what i'm doing. do you need me to silence you?"

"N-No I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving. Clean up the kitchen..there's a huge mess waiting for you." Medusa fades away..some look in her eyes.

Eruka falls to her knees..her exhaustion getting to her..she's been out for days, looking for this angel's tear..trying to stay alive..She's about to kill over yet..she has a dirty kitchen waiting for her to be cleaned-

"Eruka..you alright?" She looks up to see Free staring down at her with a unreadable expression.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Eruka snaps and tries to get back up..only to fall back to her knees.

Free stares at her a moment longer before throwing something into her lap..Eruka looks down to see a first aid kit..She frowns and looks back up at this man confused.

"I got the kitchen." He mumbles before he marches off in that direction..he pauses. "And Eruka..take it easy alright?"

With that the man leaves to go into the kitchen..leaving her alone in the dinning room..Eruka looks down at the first aid kit..she can't believe it. Free actually took her job from her. He actually isn't being a lazy ass hole right now.

That may have been the first act of kindness she's gotten from that brute of a man.

She smiles to herself as she opens the first aid kit-

"What the fuck is this?! who the hell poured ketchup in a bowl!" Free roars suddenly..

Eruka chuckles..

Damn, she's glad she's not cleaning that up.

Thank you Free..she smiles at the first aid kit...thank you so much.

* * *

"When the fuck is this boat suppose to get here?" Ragnarok grumbles, glaring at the sea that's spread out before them, tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden dock they're on.

"I don't know..but I hope it's a nice boat..I mean we'll be on this for a day." Maka grunts as she puts some sunglasses on Crona that she took out from her bag. "Looking like a cool kid Crona." Maka hums in approval.

"R-Really?" Crona blushes and grips his arm. "I look l-like a cool kid?"

"Hell yeah! Sunglasses make anybody look cool." Maka puts on her sunglasses and points to them.

"W-Wow.." Crona gasps.

"Would you two stop being fucking stupid? It takes more then fucking sunglasses to make you two bitches look cool." Ragnarok grunts, crossing his arms.

"Your just jealous of our coolness right now Ragnarok."

"Yeah j-jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of because your not fucking cool!" Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"Pssh, keep it up Ragnarok and you'll have to feel the awesome power of our sunglasses."

"Yeah s-style." Crona crosses his arms, and straightens his back like a tough guy.

"What fucking power?" Ragnarok growls as he grabs her sunglasses and rips them off.

Maka makes a shrieking sound like a girl in the movies when I guy runs in on her in the shower. "My coolness!"

"M-Maka!" Crona gasps and reaches out to her..but she looks away from him.

"Don't look at me Crona! i'm..I'm.." She covers her face with her hands. "Sunglassless! I'm not cool!"

"What the fuck is this?" Ragnrok's eye twitches more. " It's just some fucking glasses!"

"I-I don't care." Crona speaks firmly as he grabs her chin and turns her head towards him. "With or with out g-glasses..I think y-your cool Maka."

"Awww." Maka hugs him. "I feel cooler already."

Ragnarok rolls his eyes, and Crona blushes.

"But my eyes hurt so give me my sunglasses back douche bag." Maka grunts, letting go of Crona to hold out her hand towards Ragnarok.

He glares before he walks towards her..instead of handing it to her, he puts it on her himself. He's gentle with it, moving her hair out of the way so it doesn't get stuck behind the glasses..she smiles at him for being so nice but then..

He flicks her on the forehead.

"Ow what was that for?" Maka grumbles and rubs where he hit.

"For being a fucking dumb ass! I can't believe you didn't tell me about the dangers of using that spell! Your lucky a fucking flick is all you get!" Ragnarok snarls, and grips his fist.

"If I told you then you wouldn't have used all your power..then you would have lost Ragnarok..you would have faded away."

"Stop fucking worrying about me! I'm fucking dead why can't you get that through your head? I'm dead and your not! Stop being so god damn retarded." Ragnarok fumes, his eyes on fire.

"I don't care if your dead or alive or what the fuck ever! I'm going to worry about you because I care! Just like a care for Crona I care for you!" Maka glares at him.

Ragnarok's eyes change at that..and he pulls his hand back like he's going to hit her. She closes her eyes..only to feel arms wrap around her instead.

"Your so fucking stupid.." He grips her tightly..and he's cold but she'll deal with it. "Only you would care for the dead..only fucking you."

Before she can even hug him back he pulls away..Maybe he feels Crona giving her that look again..that look of dark intent.

"A lot of people care for the dead.." Maka looks up at the sky. "I'm not the only one."

"_You care for the living too."_ A young voice causes her to look down..that little girl is standing by her legs, looking up at her. _"Your going to help my brother right?"_

Maka looks around..and even though this girl is standing right next to her..it seems Ragnarok and Crona don't notice her..or don't see her. Maka only nods at this girl..not wanting to seem more crazy.

_"Yay!"_ She cheers and grabs Maka's hand..Maka holds it firmly in hers.

"Why the hell you holding your hand like that?" Ragnarok looks at her hand that's holding the girls..

Can he really not see her?

"Because I want to." Maka shrugs, the little girl sticking her tongue out at Ragnarok.

"Weirdo." He grunts which gets him the middle finger.

"You know..I'm curious.." Maka looks down at the water under the dock..the salt water.

"About what?" Crona walks so he's by her side, looking down with her.

"If salt water will really hurt me.." Maka starts to reach down to dip her finger in..but Crona grabs her hand.

"Medusa s-said it's like acid to witches." Crona looks at her with panic in his eyes. "D-Don't touch it! you'll get hurt."

"Just my finger Crona..It can't be that bad.." Crona won't let go of her one hand so she starts to reach down with the other..only for Ragnarok to grab it and stop her.

"Stop being fucking stupid for once! Medusa said it hurts you so take her word for it!" Ragnarok snarls.

As Maka struggles with these two boys..a breeze blows by suddenly..and with it a drop of salt water flies..and lands on Maka's arm. She yelps and rips her hand out of Crona's to grab at her arm..from just one drop of salt water..it left a red welt on her arm..it stung..it burned like shit.

"See what the fuck did we tell you?" Ragnarok looks at the welt on her arm. "If you stuck your finger in there you would have probably lost it!"

"A-Are you ok Maka?" Croan frowns at the red mark.

Maka nods at him only to be knocked upside the head by the ghost girl. "_Hey pin head look over there!"_ She listens only to gasp..

The boat is here..or should she say..the fucking cruise ship. It's huge, looking like the titanic..it's a beautiful white color, glistening in the sun light..a docking board has been let down in front of them..people starting to past them to board this ship. This wasn't what she was expecting when Medusa said boat..

She always wanted to go on a cruise.

"Damn." Ragnarok whistles looking at this thing in awe. "That's a huge ass boat!"

"G-Gah! W-We're gettting on that thing?!" Crona trembles in fight, gripping his hair.

"_This is great! Brother here I come! Just hold on a bit longer!"_ The ghost girl squeals with hapiness as she runs up the loading board with out them..no one seeming to notice her.

"Hell yeah we're going on there Crona! Come on, it's going to be fun! Cruise ships have a lot of awesome things." Maka grabs his hand and gives him reassuring squeeze.

"R-Really?" He looks at her with those blue eyes..he sees her smile and he blushes. "It i-isn't dangerous?"

"Nope." Maka chimes.

"Well if you don't count all the fucking people that go missing on these things." Ragnarok grunts getting Crona to tense.

"M-Missing?" Crona's teeth chatter as he looks over at Maka.

"Yup missing. A lot of people fall off these things and drown. Other's get killed by other passengers but there's so many people no one knows. " Ragnarok smirks at how freaked out Crona is getting.

"M-Maka I don't think this is a good i-idea." Crona grips onto her arm.

"Ragnarok's just being a douche bag again..come on Crona it will be fine! If we stick together nothing's going to happen and it's only one day..what could go wrong?"

"A-A lot." Crona mumbles. "G-Gah, one day is all it takes f-for one of use to fall and die!"

"We won't fall off Crona..we'll stay away from the ends ok?"

"Are you two fucking done? We better get on before this cruise leaves us." Ragnarok grunts as he starts to walk up the boarding past.

"It's ok Crona..I promise you." Maka smiles as she leads Crona up the loading dock..she hands the man at the top both her and Crona's ticket she got from her back pack before they walk onto the boat completely.

"P-Promise?" He looks at her with those wide eyes..trying not to look at all the people on this boat..all the half naked people on this boat.

"Promise." She leans in a wiggles her nose against his..he boy gasps and for some reason..it looks like tears are about to fall down his face..but he's smiling. He grabs her face and wiggles his nose back against hers..

"Fuck yeah lesbians!" Some drunk guy shouts out next to Crona and Maka. "Why don't two bitches make out! kiss! kiss-"

Ragnarok walks over to the guy and punches him right in the face..this guy is out for the count..falling over, and laying on the floor.. Maka and Crona saw it was Ragnarok but no one else can see him..so they proably just thought this man had to much to drink and passed out.

"Ass hole.." Ragnarok mumbles before he walks over towards them.

"T-Thank you Ragnarok." Crona shifts nervously.

"Whatever." He grunts before he starts looking around. "Any suggestions for my new body?"

"Maybe o-one that isn't to good l-looking?" Crona tries, forcing his smile.

"What about him?" Ragnarok grins over at this boy over by the pool..he's surrounded by women, all rubbing themselves over him and flirting with this man..he's built with a 12 pact, his blonde hair messy and his blue eyes bright..he looks like a model..sexy as hell.

"No." Both Crona and Maka say at the same time..Crona because well..this man is hot as hell..and Maka said no because..well all the girls are all over this man.

"What, why?" Ragnarok looks back at them.

"We don't need anymore unwanted attention." Maka grunts. "Pick someone else."

"You'd just be jealous if those girls were over me." He smirks when her cheeks tint.

"Fuck no, just pick someone else ass hole."

"Alright, alright." Ragnarok grumbles as his piercing blue eyes search for someone else..He smirks when he finds a guy standing alone with green trunks on..he has brown hair and his body is pretty tan. "What about him?"

"Perfect." Maka nods and Crona sighs..he's good looking too.

Ragnarok smirks and fades away..Maka watches as the brown haired boy tenses...only to completely relax. He turns around and gives them a smirk..it worked. Ragnarok's in.

"_Hello people!"_ Some man's voice sounds over the speakers. "_Welcome to the delight cruises! Are you guys ready to party all the way to the Bahamas!?"_

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers..some chugging shots..others jumping up and down..most of these people are already drunk.

"_Good! First stop is Abaco island! We'll be there in 24 hours so enjoy yourselves in till then! Party on!"_ The man's voice stops talking..and Maka feels the boat jerk a little.. She looks back at the dock and she can tell they're moving now because slowly they are difting by the dock.

Everyone cheers again..a couple of people puke over the cruise railing but hey, they're still smiling goofly when they come back up...Everyone is either dancing, sitting on a chair tanning, or swimming...there's music playing too anda they have a pool bar..it's a lively place..

"Let's go swimming guys!" Maka cheers when she finally was able to make it over to Ragnarok..dragging Crona a long with her.

"I'm not fucking swimming." Ragnarok grunts. "Most of these drunk people probably have mistaken the pool for a bathroom or they're to drunk to even care."

"W-What?" Crona looks at the swimming pool with eyes wide. "I-I don't want to s-swim in someone's bathroom M-Maka!"

"Ragnarok's being stupid." Maka grunts. "Come on Crona, it will be fun! If Ragnarok doesn't want to swim well who needs him? He's boring anyway."

"Whatever." Ragnarok grunts as he gets in a chair and leans back in it. "I'm going to be out here working on my tan while you two bitches swim in piss water."

"P-Piss water?" Crona trembles as Maka starts to pull him away.

"Don't listen to him Crona." Maka smiles back at him reassuringly. "He's just trying to ruin our fun."

"But.." Crona eyes the pool with caution..and when some fat guy does a cannon ball in the pool, the water splashes the pinked haired boy right in the face. He looks like he's about to faint. "B-But it looks dangerous Maka!..i-i've never swam in a pool before..a-aren't we going to drown?"

"No Crona..don't worry, I know how to swim. It's easy really, I'll teach you." She pulls him over to a changing booth.

"M-Maka this is only for one person.." Crona blushes when she open up the curtain..revealing the small wooden room with a bench and a mirror.

"Oh well, everybodys too drunk to care." Maka grunts as she pushes him inside before going in after him. She closes the curtain up before smirking at the blushing boy. "Come here offen?"

"G-Gah! N-No!" Crona looks down at a used comdom by his foot and he squeaks and moves away from it. "N-Not at all!"

Maka chuckles as she takes off her back pack and places it on the bench. She digs in it till she finds a green bikini.

"O-Oh." Crona blushes and covers his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Maka I-I didn't know you w-were looking for your under garments.."

"No, this is my bathing suit.' Maka chuckles at how he tenses and looks back at her with wide eyes.

"But that's..t-that's nothing but.." His blush darkens and he averts his gaze. "I-It looks like.."

"I know and trust me this isn't even one of the most revealing bathingsuits."Maka grunts. "Some bathingsuits the bottom is a throng."

"A-A throng?" Crona looks confused now..Maka almost face palms..damn it..he's been so sheltered.

"A pantie that goes up a girl's butt so her ass cheeks are hanging completely out but her front is covered." If possible Crona's face gets even more darker.

"And g-girls where that out in public!" Crona squeaks.

"Yup." Maka takes off her shirt in a slow, teasing movement..smirking at Crona who is trembling like a leaf. "I'm sorry Crona..you wana take this off for me?"

Crona's face is as dark as his hair..but he nods slowly..his trembling hands going to grab her shirt and lift it over her head. He keeps his eyes anywhere but her...but she can tell he's liking this.

"I need to be completely naked Crona." She coos.

The boy gulps but his shaky fingers unbutton her jeans..she helps him out by stepping out of them..they are pretty tight on her..she needs to watch what she's eating before she really does turn into a fat ass. Crona gently gets on his knees and slides down her panties..his fingers brushing her thighs as she steps out of them. He doesn't look at her..he looks like he's about to faint but he stands up and reaches around her..his shaky hands make it impossible for him to unhook her bra and she can tell he's getting frustrated.

"Need help?" Maka hums, Crona nodding shamefully, his body is so hot. She reaches behind her and unbuttons the irritating piece of clothing. She throws her bra to the side and once again she's exposed to him..but Crona is still nervous, still shy, no mater how many times he's seen her naked. She grabs her bikini and puts it on herself, giving the boy a break. The buttom fits well and the top fits perfectly around her small chest..she ties the bikini top tightly just in case. "What do you think?" She does a pose for the boy.

"G-G-Good." Crona gives her a nervous smile, pulling down his shirt over his jeans trying to hide the tent there.

"Yay! Now your turn!" Maka grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, Crona immediately trying to cover himself like he's a chick that has boobs.

"M-My turn? G-Gah! f-for what?"

"To put on a bathing suit-"

"I-I have t-to wear t-that?!" Crona points a finger at her bikini and blushes darkly, shaking his head.

"No." Maka chuckles. "This is for girls..you'll have something different.." Maka opens his back pack and starts digging through it. "Unless..you want to wear a bikini-"

"G-Gah no." Crona shakes his head viscously getting Maka to laugh more as she pulls out some grey swimming trunks. "T-That's my b-bathing suit?" Crona blinks at it. "B-But..it l-looks like boxers.."

"Yup." Maka throws it at him getting him to squeak when it hit him in the face. "Now lets get you out of these.." Maka unbuttons his pants and pulls them down..pulling his boxers with it..Maka's never notice how freakin small Crona's thighs are..they're like the size of her arms..his bones look like she could just grab a hold of it and snap it..but she knows he's not that weak..he's not as frail as he looks..

This boy broke her nose. But she's trying to forget about that.

"What a-are you staring at?" Crona quickly puts on the grey trunks, and hugs himself in embarrassment.

"Your legs..your so tiny Crona." Maka looks up at him as she stands up. "You need to promise me you'll eat more..I mean damn Crona..your so small." Maka pokes his ribs that are sticking out and his face gets darker..he covers himself more..With him half naked like this..god he's like a twig. His stomach is sunken in..there's no out line of muscle..he's just skin and bones. The trunks are even hanging a bit low from being too big that Crona has to tighten the sting to the highest notch..because he's that small.

"I d-do eat." Crona protest, his gaze shifting. "Just not t-that much.."

"I'll say." Maka gives him a scolding look. "Crona if I have to I'll buy you a truck full of McChickens to get you to eat more."

"I-I wouldn't c-complain." Crona's eyes get bright at the thought and she giggles. "A t-truck full of McChickens?..I-I bet that's what h-heaven looks like."

"I wouldn't know." Maka gives him a soft smile as she grabs his hand. "Come on..let's go swimming."

"Y-You won't let me drown?" Crona gulps as they walk out of the changing booth..a couple people give them some odd looks but most are doing their own thing, not caring about them or not paying attention.

"I won't let you drown." Maka nods as she leads him over to the stairs that lead down into the shallow end of the pool. The pool is huge..shaped like a pear. The shallow end being really small..while the deep end is a large space. Most poeple are in the deep end so she rather start off at the shallow especially since Crona can't swim and he's looking at all the people in the pool like they're aliens about to abduct him.

"Oh god I have to see this." Ragnarok walks over..dragging his chair along. He sets it right by the shallow end so he can watch them and flops down on it, his arms folded behind his head, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ignore him." Maka grunts as she grips Crona's shaking hand tighter and steps on the first step down into this pool.

"M-Maka i'm scared.." He grips onto her arm when they take the second step down..getting closer to the water.

"There's nothing to be afraid about-"

"Except for the piss!" Ragnarok shouts out.

"G-Gah!" Crona whimpers and grips onto Maka as she gives Ragnarok her middle finger.

"There's no piss Crona..look, the water is clean." She points down at the pool..and really it does look clean. The water is see through..you can see the bottom of the pool which has a design of a actual green pear..it's nice.

"It does look c-clean.." Crona mumbles as they take another step down..the step right before they get to the first step covered in water.

"That's because it is.." Maka soothes as they take another step down..their feet getting half way covered with water-

"I-It's cold!" Crona looks scared again as he looks down at the water with wide eyes.. "I-I don't think I-I can deal with this Maka..i-it just gets deeper from here and what if I-I really do drown? I-I know you said I won't but what if s-something happens or..o-or I get sucked down that drain right there!" He points to the plug that's visible in the see through water. "S-Someone could pull it and t-then I would be a gonner and t-then you would be a gonner and t-then we would all die and I-I would drown and-"

Crona is suddenly pushed forward, he screams as he falls into to the water face first.

"There you go Crona!" Ragnarok cracks up, holding his stomach when the boy comes up all wide eyed and panicked.

"Ragnarok! The whole point was to get him so he wasn't scared of swimming!" Maka glares at him and goes to push him into the pool-

Only for Ragnarok to push her first, she loses her balance and falls in right after Crona.

"You dick!" Maka huffs, her hair slicking to her cheeks when she comes back up, a pout on her face.

"MOOHAHAHAHA!" Ragnarok gives her a shit eating grin.

"Damn Ragnarok..that was a impressive evil laugh." Maka blinks up at this other boy.

" Why Thank you." He gives her a mock bow before he starts to walk aback to his chair-

"Oh no you don't-" Maka goes to get up..only to be grabbed, nails digging into her in panic.

"M-Maka help me! Help me! I'm drowning!" Crona is flipping out, his eyes wide, he's screaming and people are looking at them...he's grabbing onto her and pushing her down into the water to keep himself up in his panic, water is going every where from him kicking, and moving his one hand everywhere to try to keep himself a float.

"Crona it's-"

"O-Oh my god we're going t-to die! I-I told you this was a b-bad idea! T-The water is everywhere! I-It's coming in! I-I can't breathe! I c-can't breathe!" He keeps thrashing against her, his eyes dilated and shaking.

"Crona-"

"I'm s-seeing the light! I-It's so bright Maka! I-I'm dying I'm-"

"Crona just stand up!" Maka finally gets out, barely able to breathe with Crona pushing her down.

"It's not that simple I-" Crona steps down..and his face falls when he feels the concrete on his feet. He lets go of her and stands up completely..and the water only comes to his waist. "O-Oh.." He blushes darkly.

Ragnarok had been cracking up the whole time..but now everyone else who was watching joins in, pointing and laughing at the boy. Crona's face gets darker, his shoulders get slumped and he tries to get out of the pool-

"Hey all of you fuck off!" Maka snaps getting everyone to stop laughing to look at her. "This is his first time trying to swim and i'd rather you not ruin it for him. Go back to getting drunk and mind your own business."

"Whoa..lesbians." Some guy in the crowd smirks.

"Nice.." Some other guys nod.

"Ugh did I not just say 'he'?" Maka sighs at the goofy smile she gets from these drunk men.

"Damn Maka you tell them." Ragnarok grunts as he leans back in his chair.

"We'll get you back for this Ragnarok." Maka gives him a smirk before she looks over at Crona who is looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"N-Nothing you just.." He blushes. "Y-You been sticking up f-for me a lot today.."

"Don't I always?" Maka blinks.

"..." Crona doesn't answer or look at her..but she sees in those sad blue eyes that his answer would have been no. Maka tries to think back to times that she didn't stick up for him..The duck incident was one..she laughed at him..um..Maka has a bad memory, Maybe there was more, she doesn't know.

"I've learn my lesson Crona. I don't want them ruining this for you..I want to swim with you." She offers him a smile and holds out her hand. "Won't you still swim with me?"

Crona's eyes lock onto her hand for a moment..before he looks into her eyes..He stares for a moment longer before a soft smile comes to his face. "O-Of course Maka." He takes her hand. "B-But please..d-don't let me drown."

"I won't." Maka nods. "Now that your already all wet thanks to douche bag over there all we have to do is teach you how to swim..it's simple really. Watch what I do." Maka lets go of his hand and gets on her knees to get deeper into the water..it coming up to her chest. Crona gets down on his knees with her..the water comes to his mid stomach because of his height. " Now just watch..it will be easier." Maka smiles before she puts her hands in front of her..and in a paddling motion she starts to swim around Crona..her legs splashing slightly as she moves her legs with her hands..her arms close to her side, her hands paddling in front of her chest. Crona watches her with wide eyes..turning when ever she swims behind him..he looks at her in awe.

"What the fuck is that?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow watching her, that grin on his face.

"It's called 'doggie paddling' jack ass." She huffs and stops doing it to glare at him.

"Oh that's fitting bitch." His grin grows only to fall to a look of irritation when Maka had tried to splash water at him..only missing by a inch. "Ha missed you-" Ragnarok gets hit in the face with water.

"Good one Crona!" Maka beams at the boy next to her..the one that actually splashed Ragnarok, getting him to blush at her praise.

"Crona you little bitch!" Ragnarok's eye twitches as he wipes his face and glares at him.

"Oh i-i'm sorry did I-I do that?" Crona gives him a innocent look that pisses Ragnarok off and gets Maka to giggle.

"That's it i'm going to-" Ragnarok comes marching over..about to jump in but then he stops..his eyes lighting in realization. "Wait.." He backs up, giving them both a accusing glare. "This is exactly what you want me to do isn't it? Your just pissing me off so i'll get in the fucking water with you but it isn't happening and you know why? Because I'm fucking smart-" Ragnarok turns around, looking victorious..only to bump into a waiter and get juice spilled all over his chest.

Maka and Crona crack up as this waiter gives him apologizing look. "I'm s-sorry sir, I should watch were I'm going."

"Nah, it was me man, get out of here." Ragnarok sighs and the waiter scurries off..Maka and Crona are still chuckling. "What the fuck ever I still didn't fall for you stupid fucking games. I'm not going to be a bitch like you and swim in piss water, I'm going to sit here and tan my ass off." Ragnarok grumbles as he sits back on his chair, and leans back in it.

"Hey maybe he spilled sunny D on you Ragnarok, so you know, you can ' catch the power of the sun'"

"Bitch shut the fuck up."

"You ready to try to swim Crona." Maka gives her middle finger to Ragnarok, and smirks when he grumbles some choice words.

"I t-think so.." Crona gets on his knees..takes a deep breath. He concentrates..probably thinking about what she did..he closes his eyes before he takes off..kicking his long legs out as he moves his skinny arms in a paddling movment..he's doggie paddling but it looks extremely awkward since he has such long legs and arms..he's barly keeping his head up but he's swimming.

"Go Crona!" Maka cheers as she starts to doggie paddle next to him..this seems to encourage him, his eyes get bright and he starts to swim a bit less awkwardly..getting into the hang of it.

"You guys look like fucking retards." Ragnarok grunts with that smirk, only to get two splashes of water sent in his direction but unfortunately they miss.

"Yay Crona!" Maka suddenly tackles the boy who was so concentrated with swimming..grabbing his head and shoving it under the water, she immediately lets him go when he thrashed against her.

"M-Maka!" He breathes heavily looking at her with wide eyes. "W-Why did you do that?!"

"I was playing dunk. It's a game you play in the pool..you dunk some one under water and then they dunk you." Maka smiles sheepishly.

"G-Gah why the h-hell would there be a game like that!" Crona looks like he's about to panic. "H-How is it fun to almost kill each other? t-that's scary Maka!"

"Aw come on Crona it's fun! Dunk me back and you'll see what I mean." Maka smirks as she opens her arms out. "I'll give you a free bee..I won't struggle, just dunk me."

"M-Maka I don't want to dunk you! W-What if you die!" He's looking at her with wide, frighten eyes.

"I won't die, i'll come right back up. Just dunk me Crona."

"N-No!"

"Dunk me."

"N-No!"

"Come on, _dunk me!"_ Maka roars, trying to pump him up..everyone is looking over at them now..even though it's probably best not to draw a lot of attention but it seems that's just something this group is good at getting.

"G-Gah! f-fine just d-don't yell at me!" Crona whimpers as he swims close to her..he reaches out with shaky hands..he bites his lips..he grabs her shoulders and-

Maka grabs him and pushes him under the water again.

"H-hey! I thought I-I was going to dunk you!" Crona comes back up, a pout on his face.

"First rule in the game of dunk..there are no rules." Maka gives him a smirk, as she opens up her arms again. "Come on Crona..i'll give you a free bee."

"N-Nope, I-I'm not falling for that one again." Crona crosses his arms.

"Come on...I'm serious this time." She gives him a dan pan look.

"..I-If your serious.." Crona looks at her again..that pout falling..because he trust her. He swims next to her, and reaches out for her.

"Ha!" Maka goes to grab his shoulders and dunk him again..only for him to grab both of her wrist. "Wha-" The next thing she knows, she feels a foot behind hers and Crona pushes her..her head going under the water. "Hey!" Maka pops back up. "I was going to dunk you!"

"F-First rule in dunking..t-there are no rules." Crona grips his arm..but he's smiling..happy with himself.

"You cheeky bastard! Using my own words against me! " Maka can't help but to give him a proud look over..before her expression gets serious. "Your mine Crona!" She roars before she jumps on him..Crona is standing up so she grabs a hold of him..wraping her legs around his waist..she's hanging off of his back, trying to bring him down.

"G-Gah Maka i-i'm sorry!" Crona stuggles with her moving around in the water but her weight and her thrashing is making it harder for him to stay up.

"Don't try to say sorry about it now! I'm going to dunk the shit out of you Crona!"

"N-Ngh! D-Don't do that!"

"Dumb ass's." Ragnarok grumbles looking at how Maka is laughing..even though Crona is protesting he has a smile on his face..Ragnarok feels his lips twitch into a crooked smile..Because for once Crona looks happy. He knows he hasn't been happy in awhile..and it's nice to see him let loose, even though Ragnarok would never admit it. He's been worried about Crona..yeah, he knows it's mostly his fault, and Crona hates his guts right now, but he's worried about him. He's not a heartless bastard.

Before Maka, Ragnarok was Crona's protector..yeah he was an ass hole most of the time but he protected Crona and even back then he cared about him..he just didn't show it. What was the point? He never truly left Crona alone..even though Crona thinks he did..Ragnarok just didn't want to seem ok with what happened to him..he didn't want it to seem like he just excepted what Medusa did to him..for awhile he was angry at her..angry at Crona..but it's not Crona's fault. It was never his fault. Crona has been through a lot of shit, he should know, he's been there pretty much through it all. A bitch mother that doesn't care for him..being alone in that asylum..Ragnarok knows..Crona deserves some happiness for once in his life, Ragnarok might be getting some grabs on Crona's one, and only happiness..

But his one and only happiness is also Ragnarok's only happiness.

They both need Maka..they both need her touch..and just need her. Ragnarok doesn't like sharing..but he knows how much Crona needs her too, and he's ok with it. As much as he might come off as an ass hole..one thing he does is understand. He knows Crona is going insane..he knows it's because of him and Maka..he just wish Crona could see that it's not just him that actually, really needs her..Ragnarok nees her too.

Maybe after this cruise..things will get better for him.. Ragnarok watches as Crona is finally dunked..when he comes back up..he's laughing, and it's real, and warm... Ragnarok's crooked smile growls.

There's hope.

"Hey Ragnarok what you staring at?" Maka grins over at him. "Watching all the fun we're having without you?"

"No, i'm watching two dumb ass's making fools of themselves. "Ragnarok grunts.

"O-Oh boo." Crona sticks his tongue out at him, getting Ragnarok to give him his middle finger.

"Boo nothing you-" A boy suddenly comes up to Raganrok..he's wearing bootie shorts, his ass cheeks hanging out. His blonde hair pulled in a pony tail..He sits right in Ragnarok's lap.

"Hey baby." This boy winks at him. "Sorry it took me so long..had to change and I had to get these tight shorts over these flabby thighs. I mean, Jesus Christ I need to go on a diet!" This boy talks high pitched..flicking his wrist.

"Can I..help you?" Ragnarok blinks up at this boy, completely taken off guard. He seems between pushing this boy off, or beating the shit out of him.

"Yes you can, you can stop talking and put those sweet lips to work honey." This blonde boy leans in. "For being my boyfriend you barely give me any action..I mean Jesus Christ."

By this Point Maka and Crona are cracking up..having to hold on to each other..this is too perfect. Too great. Ragnarok took the body of a gay boy..fuck yes! Maka is mentally cheering on the inside..and she's watching them intently..ready for a kiss.

Ragnarok looks horrified..then this blonde boy cloeses his eyes and leans in more. Ragnarok grabs the closest thing to him..which happens to be a lemon from a drink beside him..and he places it against this boy's lips.

"Mmm." The boy pulls away and opens his eyes..Ragnarok throwing the lemon so he doesn't see it. "Fruity..just like me baby." He rubs his ass against Ragnarok's front..

Oh god..Maka and Crona are going to die from laughter..the look on Ragnarok's face..oh god..please they're going to kill over. Ragnarok looks legitly scared..Maka doesn't think he's had any experiences with gay guys in his past or at least this gay of a guy..this guy is like a Barbie, a Barbie with a dick. He's literally puking rainbows..the gayiest guy she's ever seen..

And he's on Ragnarok's lap.

"Ugh look.." Ragnarok looks so uncomfortable as he tries to stop this guy from touching all over him.

"Oohhh!" The blone boy suddenly jumps up and Ragnarok sighs in relief. "This is my song!" He starts shaking his hips to 'Girls just wanna have fun' Maka noticing his belly button is pierced. "Come on baby! Let's dance!" He grabs Ragnarok's wrist, pulling him up.

"I'm good." Ragnarok looks around..probably trying to figue out how to escape this.

"Your good?" The blonde boy puts his hands on his hips and pops out his neck. "What do you mean 'your good'?"

"It means i'm ugh.." Ragnarok looks around desperately before his eyes fall on the pool..He does a sprit before jumping into the pool. "It means i'm swimming.' He comes back up with his brown hair all over his face..Ragnarok has never looked so relieved.

"But Rex! You know how much I like to dance!" The blonde boy stomps his foot on the ground.

"Sorry babe..I ugh.. wanna swim.' Ragnarok forces 'babe' out.

"Fine! Go ahead and swim! Be a little kid Rex but you are going to dance with me, and I will get some action tonight." The blond boy flips his hair before he walks away..his hips switching much more then they should.

"Damn it." Ragnarok puts a hand to his heart and lets out a sigh of relief..only to look over to see Maka and Crona grinning at him. "What the fuck you two looking at?" He snaps.

"Aw is someone upset they made their boyfriend angry." Maka talks in a baby voice.

"Maka I swear to god-"

"T-They were cute weren't they?" Crona joins in, humming.

"Crona you bitch-"

"Oh yes they were cute!~"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok's eye twitches. "It's not funny! I thought I was going to get molested!"

"Jeez we're just playing." Maka and Crona say this at the same time, flicking their wrist and speaking in a higher voice. "I mean Jesus Christ.."

"That's it!" Ragnarok roars as he jumps into the both of them..The first one he grabs is Maka..and she was too busy laughing to move, he dunks her under the water and holds her there..with a smirk on her face.

"A-Attack!" Crona wraps his arms around the other boy's neck..trying to get him off of Maka, and dunk him..but Ragnarok's body has some weight on him..and like Maka said he's nothing but skin and bones.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Ragnarok grunts as he uses his other hand and easily dunks Crona's head under water. "You both suck-" He's cut off when he feels both his legs get lifted up..he loses his balance and falls back into the water, getting dunked.

"We did it!" Maka cheers when she comes back up with Crona..They give each other a high five. "Nice team work!"

"Y-Yeah!" Crona smiles only for it to fall when he realizes something. "W-Where's Ragnarok?"

Maka looks over..realizing the boy isnt' where they dunked him anymore. "Oh shit-" Maka's legs are grabbed and she's pulled under.

"G-Gah! A under water attack!" Crona turns to run away..only for Ragnarok to come out of the water right in front of him, with a evil smile on his face.

"Where do you think your going?" Ragnarok puts Crona in a head lock..the other boy squeaking and trying to get out of his gasps.

"R-Ragnarok i'm s-sorry! D-Don't be rough! D-Don't kill me!" Crona wines and struggles with the boy's head lock.

"No promises-"

Maka suddnely comes up behind Ragnarok..Crona sees it but he doens't have time to warn the other boy. Maka pushes Ragnarok forward..it catching him off guard so he falls face first into the water with Crona.

"Double dunk bitches!" Maka cheers when they both come back up. "That's how you do it!"

Ragnarok and Crona look at each other..both their hair sticking to their faces..then they smirk..something seeming to past through both their eyes.

Maka's smile falls. Oh shit. She turns to run..but Ragnarok grabs her and pins her hands behind her back..Maka struggles with him so he can't dunk her..but then Crona gets in front of her.

"Crona thank god your here! Save me!" Maka smiles up at Crona...

He grabs the top of her head. Her smile falls.

"Crona..Crona what are you doing?"

"Sorry M-Maka..what g-goes around comes back around." Crona dunks her..and Ragnarok lets her go.

"Fuck yeah!" Ragnarok grins and holds out his hand for Crona to give him a high five..

Crona grabs it suddenly and pushes him..dunking Ragnarok.

"What the fuck?" Ragnarok pops back up, his eye twitching..his glare falls when he sees how Crona is giggling.

"N-No rules to the dunking game." He smiles at Ragnarok..he really smiles and Ragnarok feels his chest tighten..

Because that was the first time he's smiled at him in a long, long time.

"Oh yeah?" Ragnarok grins like an ass hole..trying to hide how that smile effected him. He runs over towards Crona..the other boy squeaking and trying to get away..only to be put in a head lock.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona wines as he thrashes, trying to get out of his hold..he's splashing water everywhere.

"Oh your not getting out that easy! There's no fucking rules to dunking remember!" Ragnarok's grin grows as he tightens his grip on his neck..

Maka comes up..only to see this..and she cant' help her smile. Crona is struggling with Ragnarok..but there's a smile on his face..and what Ragnarok thought to be a grin is really a crooked smile. It warms her heart to see this..to see them not fighting, to get along..it's been a long time. She missed this. Ragnarok falls back..dunking himself and Crona..Crona letting out a 'g-gah!' before they're both in the water. Maka sighs in contentment.

Beautiful.

That's when her eyes fall on something that isn't beautiful..no it's terrifying..or should she say..he's terrfrying.. Maka tenses..her eyes wide with fright as she looks at this boy that just walked out to the deck..her blood has turned cold.

Kid stands a little away from the pool..looking around with those piercing yellow eyes at all the drunk partiers..his nose is a bit wrinkled..Those show girls are by his side, Patty looking around with her blue eyes bright..Liz smirking at all the dancing people.

No way..no way in hell..

But here he is..standing tall in all his glory..

Kid is here, and he's only a few feet away..

Someone pinch her..this has to be a nightmare..

But no, it's only her life.

Her life is a nightmare.

* * *

**So I did my cosmetology test today...I really hope I passed guys! if I did I can be a stylist! i'm sooo happy that's off my chest..i mean really, everyone needs to chill. People told me senior year is suppose to be really fun..but it's fucking stressful! it's like everyone is up my ass hole and I just want to graduate lol.**

**So kid is back! pretty soon huh? and next chapter will have all kid and some more Crona and Ragnarok bonding because I feel like they need it, what about you?**

**I got a request for there to be a chapter with just Justin and girko, i'll see what I can do. they are going to come back into the story, Maka's choice with letting Justin live will effect the story a lot. I really do like the couple though and I like writing them:) I just realized I have a lot of side pairings in this story hehe.**

**Please review and let me know what you want think:) till next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

Maka stands there..shaking, the water that use to be warm is now freezing..her teeth are chattering. It's like the music and everyone has faded away..leaving just Kid and her. He is the angel of death. Standing tall, those piercing yellow eyes looking around..searching for the soul that is to be judged..He is order..He is her emeny..

And he's here.

Why does this happen to her?..couldn't they just have had a nice little cruise to the Bahamas' in peace? Couldn't they for once not have to fight for their lives or run into someone that will try to kill them..Just once?

But no..they can't. Everything has to be diffcult. Everything has to be a danger, because she doesn't deserve peace. She doesn't deserve security..

She rightfully lives in a nightmare.

"O-Ow!" Crona pops back up from being dunked..snapping Maka out of her trance..out of her frozen state of fear. "R-Ragnarok you hurt my-" Kid tenses..Maka's heart dropping..What if he recognizes the vocice? Kid's head is turning..he's going to see them-

"Get down!" Maka whispers harshly as she puts a hand over Crona's mouth, cutting off his complaint as she dunks them both. He struggles a bit with her under water..She keeps her hand over his mouth tightly, stopping his air flow so he won't try to take a deep breath or scream and get his lungs filled with water. Crona looks back at her with those wide, pale blue eyes..he looks confused and afraid...Maka puts a finger to her lips, her expression serious. Crona looks like he's about to panic..Maka didn't teach him how to hold his breath..but hell, he's a fast learner..

Anyone is when their life is on the line.

She doesn't know what she's going to do..They can't stay down here forever, they'll run out of air..but Kid is out there..and if he sees them what's going to happen? Would he really try to kill her on a cruise? but then again he did try to kill her at the circus..in front of kids and families and everything so..yeah. He will kill her on this cruise ship. The last thing she wants to do is fight Kid, use her magic, and end up some how sinking the ship..because hell, you know Maka's luck, something like that is bound to happen..

Crona starts to struggle again..he's running out of air and so is Maka..but she doesn't want to go back up there. Kid knows both of their faces..she doesn't want to be seen..she doesn't want to fight him..she doesn't want this.

Someone grabs her and tries to pull her up. She struggles but with one strong yank both Crona and Maka are brought to the surface, greedily taking thier first breath of air. Maka panics when she still feels someone have a hold of her..her first thought is that Kid found her out..that he's about to kill her, to end her life. Maka struggles..about to scream for help, her eyes shut tight not wanting to look this boy in the eyes..to see the eyes of judgement-

She gets slapped upside the head.

"Calm the fuck down the both of you." Ragnarok growls and both Crona and Maka relax..She opens her eyes and sees that she's still down low in the water..just her nose and up out of it..There's a green floaty in front of her and Crona, it's of a dragon. Ragnarok stands to the side, out in the open, staring down Kid with a glare on his face. "Shit..really this mother fucker."

"K-Kid.." Crona grips his fist underwater..him being able to see the boy through the floaty..which is bad because if Maka and Crona can see Kid through the floaty, Kid can see them through the floaty.

"Why the hell is he here?" Maka trembles as Kid says something to Liz and Patty..He's still some feet away from the pool, Maybe he'll leave and go back into the ship.

"Like fuck if I know." Ragnarok moves so he's in front of the floaty..holding on to it, trying to act causal but his dark glare towards Kid hasn't fallen..luckily Kid is really into what he's saying to Liz and Patty..it looks like he's preaching, giving a speech.

"M-Maka.." Crona grabs her hand under the water, he's so close that when he turns his head to look at her it rest against hers. Water drips from his pink bangs, his pale blue eyes filled with determination. "He w-won't touch you Maka.." He grips her hand tighter when he sees how much she's shaking. "It's g-going to be ok.."

_"I won't let him kill you little one.."_ His voice sneers. "_I'm the only one who will get that pleasure."_

"_Get out of here fucktard."_ That other girl grunts. "_No body cares about your two cents."_

"_That's how much you sell for bitch."_ That other boy chuckles darkly.

Maka grips her hair as these two voices argue in her head..Calling each other names, being nasty..causing Maka to want to scream..but she's too afarid to speak the spell to get this boy out of her head..even in her mind..

What if Kid feels her magic?

Crona hugs her when her trembling became even worse..Doesn't he know she's not trembling out of fear anymore?..She's shaking in Madness..these voices are driving her insane..Her head hurts, her heart hurts from beating too fast at looking at Kid..the angel of death, _her_ angel of death. Why does he have to be here? Why do these voices have to be in her head? Why can she never have a day where she is ok?

"_Leave me alone you asshole! i'll rip your toe nails off and shove them down your throat!"_ that girl groans out.

_"Your not touching these toe nails honey, they worth more then your whole out fit."_ The boy speaks all high pitched..

Ugh, someone stop this madness.

"Fuck he's coming this way, get down!" Ragnarok whispers harshly as he pushes Maka and Crona farther into the water before he looks away from them..acting like nothing's going on. Maka's eyes forcus on Kid..he's walking towards the pool with Patty and Liz, that blank expression on his face..He's going to see them, there's no way he can't. There's no where for them to go either. "Can't you change your appearance?" Ragnarok whispers again, standing in front of the floaty.

"No..He'll feel my magic." Maka takes deep breaths..but what else can they do? They can't hide here forever and even if by some miracle Kid doesn't spot them when they walk past the pool..those girls are wearing bathing suits..there's no way that they won't recognize Crona and Maka when they get in.

"R-Ragnarok." Crona tenses up when Kid is right by the pool..his yellow eyes about to scan the water..about to see them. Ragnarok grips his fist and glares at Kid..he's ready for a fight. He's ready to protect Maka and Crona.

He won't let them fall.

Maka doesn't want a fight though..she doesn't want to fight him..she doesn't even want to see him. She whimpers..and right when the sound escapes her lips she feels a sharp pain on her arm. She jumps up in alarm and looks down..just in time to see the snake tattoo bite Crona's arm, causing the boy to yelp before it goes back to being a tatto on her arm..

"What the fuck was-" Maka snarls and looks back up..only to see Kid staring right at her. Maka almost screams..but she bites her lip and she bites it hard. Kid stares at her blankly..and somehow..it doesn't look like there's any recognition in those eyes. His face hasn't fallen in rage, his eyes haven't caught on fire..he's staring at her like she's not even there..

Then he looks away like nothing happened. He walks with Liz and Patty to a couple of chairs by the pool, the two girls giggling while he stays serious.

"What..what just happened?" Maka stares at Kid in disbelief..With him being so close up she can see in those hard eyes..there's that sadness that is so deep. There's no anger..just sadness and tiredness..those bags seem to have gotten deeper under his eyes.

"Your a different person." Ragnarok looks at her with wide eyes. "Did you do the spell anyway?"

"What the hell are you-" Maka looks over to give Ragnarok a confused expresson..only to see her reflection in the water..

Maka is a differnt person.

She blinks as she looks at this girl..with her long red hair to her waist, her blue eyes dull. She has big tits and curves..something Maka wishes she had..This is her reflection. Maka moves her hands to make sure she's seeing things correctly..and sure enough the reflection moves with her. This is what everyone sees her as.

"..How?.." Maka starts only to remember how that snake bit her.._Medusa_..

"Hey, like I know." Ragnarok looks her up and down. "But this little disguised just saved us from having to deal with that ass hole."

"Yeah but what about-" Maka turns to look at Crona..only to see someone who isn't Crona. There's a girl standing beside her..she has long blonde hair and jade eyes..her nose is sharp and it seems she has close to the same body type as the red haired girl..

Though she sees another person she knows this is Crona..the snake had changed him too..Good.

"We're all good." Maka sighs as she grabs this girl's hand. "Medusa's snake changed me and Crona's appearance..Kid won't know it's us and we won't have to deal with him."

"What are you talking about? Crona looks fucking the same?" Ragnarok gives her a odd look as he looks at this girl.

"You don't see him as a girl?"

"H-Hey I resent that." This girl mumbles and grips her arm with the other.

"No really, look at your reflection Crona." Both Ragnarok and Crona look down..the pink haired boy gasps and the raven haired one looks confused.

"W-Why am I a-a girl?" Crona pouts and blushes when he sees he's wearing a bikini.

"What the fuck? but..' Ragnarok looks at Crona and frowns. "I really see him as Fucking Crona..when I look at him I don't see this blonde chick."

"Maybe it's because your bond is too strong." Maka offers with a smile..feeling a bit calmer. " Magic can't fool your eyes. You know it's Crona."

"I-it feels a bit stronger.." Crona shifts nervously, he doesn't look at Ragnarok or Maka.

"See? My potion did work!" Maka chimes, giving Ragnarok a goofy grin. "Did I tell you or did I tell you?"

"Bitch shut the fuck up it still gave me tourtettes!"

"Yay pool time!" Maka opened her mouth to make a comment..only for someone to cut her off. They all look over at Patty that's staring at the pool with those bright blue eyes, a smile on her face. "Ohh and look sis! Look how clean it is! This is perfect for giraffes!" The girl pulls out a giraffe floaty from her back pack..it's so huge Maka wonders if that's the only thing she brought.

"Just don't go over board with it Patty. I remember the last time you had to 'giraffe' time.." Liz rubs her temples.

"Hey, he touched my floaty! And he only went to the hospital." Patty giggles. "Jeez sis it's not like he died."

"He almost did." Liz mumbles before looking over at Kid..The boy is just staring down at the ground..a far away look in those eyes. "Hey Kid..you coming?"

Kid blinks before he looks up at her..he only shakes his head and forces a small smile. "No, i'll just stay here. You two have fun."

"I think you should swim Kid..it will help get your mine off of things." Liz frowns, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah! We're on a cruise! Stop being such a party pooper!" Patty smiles at him, trying to give him some positive energy.

"I'm fine." he straitens himself out..keeping that forced smile one his face. "Really. Go ahead, I may join you later."

"Suit yourself!" Patty roars as she runs and does a cannon ball into the pool..splashing Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok in the face.

"Patty no running!" Liz walks after her and stops to look at Maka. "Sorry about that..she's just really excited about this pool."

"it's fine." Maka chuckles. "So was I."

Liz gives her a friendly smile as Patty pops back up from her cannon ball. "Did you see me sis? huh? Did you see how awesome that was?"

"Yeah I saw it alright." Liz sighs. "I saw how you splashed everyone in the pool too."

"Opps sorry." Patty giggles as her eyes fall on the other three. "But it was pretty sweet right?"

"I-It was scary." Crona trembles, wiping some water out of his eye. "W-What if you cracked your head on the buttom-"

"It was rad." Ragnarok cuts Crona's paranoia rant off with a grunt..the last thing they need is for Kid to recognize him..Maka sightly wonders if their voices have been changed too..she hopes so, or Kid will figure them out in a heart beat.

"Yeah!" Patty looks over at her sister. "Liz get in! the water's great!"

"I am patty I'm just getting use to it." Liz sticks her foot in..wrinkles her nose a bit before putting more of her leg in..

"Boring." Patty fake snores before looking over at Maka..she stares at her with those bright, child like eyes.. Maka can't help but to notice how pretty this girl is..her and her sister. They are so different though..one so serious while the other is just a big ball of fun. Patty seems to be studying her like Maka is to her..soon her eyes light up..

For a split second Maka's afraid that somehow she's figured it out..Patty's eyes narrow..a smirk coming to her face that clashes with those child like eyes. "You look pretty strong.."

"..Thanks." Maka raises an eye brow at how her smirk grows.

"I like you..so guess what?" Patty points a finger at her, her smirk turning into a girn. "I challenge you to chicken!"

"G-Gah chicken?" Crona tenses at how loud this girl is..and to him she's not making any sense which makes him afraid.

"Chicken?" Maka blinks for a moment. "Oh the pool game. "She turns to look at Crona. "It's a game where people get on someone's shoulders..then they try to push each other off."

"Sounds gay." Ragnarok grunts, crossing his arms.

'It's not gay! It's fun!" Patty gives him a glare that Ragnarok raises his eye brow at before she looks back at Maka and grins. "So you gonna play me?"

"Fuck yeah." Maka smirks back. "Me and Cro- Coralline! Are going to kick your asses." Maka probably looks like she's about to shit herself..she was not meaning to almost say Crona's name..that was too close.

"Pssh. Me and sis are the best at this!" Patty beams. "Right sis?"

"Aw patty you didn't get us into another chicken match did you?' Liz sighs as she swims over to the four..she already looks like she' doesnt' want to do this.

"Yup!" Patty gigles. "Aw come on sis, it's been forever!"

'It's been a week." Liz looks over at Maka. "I have to warn you..Patty gets serious when it comes to her chicken."

"Fuck yeah I do!" Patty roars, punching the sky.

"M-Maka." Crona hugs her arm nervously..leaning in to whisper in her ear. "A-Are you sure this is a good idea?..n-not just the game b-but talking to them..w-what if they see through are disguise?"

"They won't.." Maka looks over at Liz and Patty that are talking about something now. "It would be more suspicious if we just ignored them..might even get us more attention from them if Liz thinks were being mean to her sister. Lets just play along..what could go wrong?"

'Just be fucking careful." Ragnarok gets so they can hear him whisper. "That ass hole has been looking over here since you started talking to them."

Maka looks over to see that, Kid is in fact staring at her. His expression is blank again..but there's a frown on his face..and when his gaze mets hers..he quickly looks away.

"It's ok." Maka looks over at Ragnarok. "He doesn't know it's me."

"Hey what's your name?" Liz suddenly breaks into their conversation, getting everyone to look at her..Liz seems to be looking at Maka's..chest?

"My name is Ariel." Maka smiles.

"How fucking original." Ragnarok grumbles under his breath, getting him a elbow from Maka.

"And this is Coralline." She motions to Crona. "And this is Bob." Maka points to Ragnarok..the boy seems to be holding back his tongue.

"Ohh Ariel is the perfect name for you!" Patty cheers. "You really do look like the little mermaid!"

"So Ariel.' Liz gives her..chest a look again before looking into Maka's eyes. "Are you here for the cause too?"

"Huh?' Maka looks dumb founded.

"The cause." Liz points at the cross necklace around her neck.

"I-"

"_Look at your chest dumb ass."_ That voice growls getting Maka to look at her reflection..there on her chest is a cross necklace..no way..they think she's a..

"Yeah i'm here for the cause, totally." Maka smiles up at her..god she sounds stupid.

"Good..we're going to need all the people we can get." Liz sighs. "I thought we were the only ones..most of the other witch hunters got wiped out during the circus incident..i'm sure you heard about that right?" Liz whispers this part..her face is serious..even Patty doesn't look giggly anymore.

"Yeah.." Maka frowns deeply. "I heard about what happen..it's so horrible..I wish it didn't happen, I wish I was there..I was sick at the time the circus was to go on. Coralline and Bob stayed with me..but a lot of my friends went to work in the circus for that show.."

"Be strong." Liz puts a hand on her shoulder..Maka already feeling guilty. "We will get this witch back for all she's done..for all those innocent people that lost their lives that day..for all our family that got lost in the ashes of the circus..we will make that witch pay. Kid's making sure of that."

Maka nods numbly..she feels her stomach twist..that little girl's body comes to her mind..with her small body cut in half..her guts and blood leaking out, mixing with her parents as she stares at her with those pale eyes..the red that decorated the streets the-

"Whoa you ok?" Liz frowns. "Your shaking like a leaf girl."

"Are you cold?" Patty tilts her head.

"N-No..just..just thinking about what I lost that day.." Maka bows her head..she lost her peace of mind...or what was left of it.

"Could yall stop fucking talking about it?" Ragnarok growls..a protective tone in his voice when he sees how weak Maka looks. "Let's play the fucking chicken game."

"Okay!" Patty does a spin.

"If you need anyone to talk too." Liz gives her a soft smile. "We're here..it's nice to see that all of are kind didn't get wiped out. We'll all make it through this..we survived that circus incident for a reason. Same goes to you Coralline" Liz gives Crona a smile that he blushes at before she walks over to her sister..

There was a reason alright..so Maka could live with the guilt of what she did. So she could live and destroy more..that's the only reason fate would keep her alive..

So she can destroy more and hate her self with a passion.

Sounds great right?

"You alright?" Ragnarok gives her a look over..nudging her when she looked down.

"I'm fine." Maka takes a deep breath and foces her smile. "Come on, we have a game of chicken to win!"

"More like you and Crona have a game to win. " He grunts. "Like hell if i'm playing that dumb ass game."

"Fine then! we don't need you! Right Crona?" She grins over at the pink haired boy who tenses.

"D-Do I really have to p-play?..i-it sounds dangerous." Crona frowns and trembles when he sees Patty roar and punch the air.

"I can't play alone." Maka frowns. "I need you to win this Crona."

He looks away from Patty to look Maka in the eyes..That fear is replaced with a determination. "..If y-you need me Maka, i'll always be there."

"Great now get on my shoulders!" Maka gets on her knees, grinning over at him. "You'll have the fun job of having to knock the person off."

"Why d-do I get that part?" Crona starts to tremble again.

"Because her fat ass would crush you. 'Ragnarok grunts getting him a middle finger from Maka.

"..I might be a tad bit too heavy for you Crona."

"Yeah just a 'tad'." Ragnarok speaks sarcasm, getting a splash from Maka..which he splashes her back.

"Are you sure about me b-being on top?..i-i might hurt you." Crona frowns deeply.

"Crona you weight like 10 pounds. I'll be fine." Maka grunts. "You just worry about knocking her off. Now get on my shoulders."

"You won't be able to push anyone off bitch!" Patty smirks as she gets on Liz's shoulders..Liz holding onto her sister's legs to make sure she doesn't fall as she stands back up. "This is serious! the giraffe comes off!" Patty takes off her giraffe floaty, that dark expression getting stronger in her eyes.

"M-Maka she's scary.." Crona gulps. "S-She took off that yellow thing.."

"You got this Crona." She gives him a smile. "I believe in you."

Crona blushes..looking at her with his eyes lighting up..when he sees the look in her eyes he smiles. "I w-won't let you down." With that he gently gets on Maka's shoulders..holding on tightly to her head as she grips his knees and stands up..damn he's a lot heavier then she would have thought..Maka is straining..

"That was a touching scene! You should put it on a fucking hall mark card!" Patty giggles madly, Liz only sighing.

'I told you she gets into this.."

"Alright Crona remember..all you have to do is knock her down you ready?" Maka looks up at the boy..trying to hide her wince.

"Gah, yes."

"Patty you good?" Liz looks up at her sister.

"hell yeah!"

"Then lets do this!" Maka roars as she walks over towards the two..she's a lot slower because of Crona's weight and the water..

To everyone else..this is pretty hot. Four beautiful girls, sitting on each other's shoulders, about to fight in water with barley anything on..but to Ragnarok it's fucking hilarious..because he sees Crona..and damn does he look weird on Maka's shoulders. His back is all slumped..his eyes wide and shaking in his panic and concentration. His arms are out like he's ready to box somone..oh god Maka and Crona look ridiculous..

But everyone else sees two hot girls..and their drooling over this fight while Ragnarok is cracking up.

"Come at me!" Patty roars as she pushes Crona when he gets close enough, Maka having to really grip his knees for him not to fall.

" Push her back!" Maka shouts, looking up at the boy that looks like he'd rather be any where but here right now.

"I-I-" Crona's hands shake but he pushes Patty on the shoulder..It's barely anything, Patty just blinking.

"Oh come on Coralline, you can do better then that!" She pouts. "If you push hard enough you could have pushed me off just then!

"I d-don't really think I should-"

"Push me!" Patty pushes Crona again..Maka having to take a couple of steps back to steady them again..but her knees are starting to shake..a couple more of those pushes and this game is over.

"I d-don't-" Crona tries to protest again..only to be pushed..getting knocked in the face by Patty.

"Your sucking ass!" Ragnarok chuckles, having to hold on to the side of the pool..this is all too funny for him.

"Coralline I know you can do it! Just push her back!" Maka grinds her teeth when he gets pushed agian..her legs are going to give way..he's so tall and clumsy..this is a lot of work to keep him up.

Crona's eyes flash at that..something shifting inside him.

"This is it!" Patty roars as she pulls back..Maka knows all her strength is going to be in this push..this is it. "Your finished!" She goes to push Crona a final time-

He grabs her hands..stopping Patty.

"...I don't think so.." His voice is dark..his bangs covering his eyes but Maka sees his smirk. "You want me to push you? fine..i'll push you."

Maka feels the darkness from this boy..this isn't good, she hears his intent..he wants to do more then just push Patty..if Crona hurts Patty she can kiss her disguise good bye. Liz would want to kill them just for touching Patty..Maka knows how protective Liz is of her sister..No, the last thing they need is for Crona to hurt Patty.

"Hey girl what are you doing-" Liz started when she saw Crona still had a hold of her sister..he didn't push her yet..he's just holding her there while she struggles with him.

"Ah!" Maka makes herself fall on purpose when Patty gave a shove to Crona..he lets go of Patty and Both him and Maka fall into the water..losing the game but saving their cover..hopefully.

"Yay we won!" Patty cheers when Maka comes back up. "Told you we're beast! Oh and Coralline.." Patty looks over at Crona who just poped up..his wet bangs sticking to his face. "Your not alowed to just hold on to the person your playing, you were cheating!" She pouts.

"I-I'm sorry." Crona looks up..his eyes have steadied, and he takes a deep breath..the water snapped him out of it..good. "I d-didn't know."

"It's okays! We still won!" Patty cheers as she gets off of Liz..the other sister sighing in relief as she stenches her shoulders. "That was fun huh?"

"It was fun to fucking watch." Ragnarok grins over at Maka and Crona with that shit eating grin.

"Yeah it was fun..I haven't played that game in forever." Maka smiles at Patty giving her middle finger to Ragnarok. "I never was too good at it."

"Me either! but big sis knows how much I like to play it so we use to practice all the time." Patty smiles at Liz. "Right?"

"Yeah, took her out to the YMCA any chance I could." Liz gives her a soft smile before looking at Maka. "Even though being in the pool so much messes up my nails.."

"Nails- snails, no body cares about your nails!" Patty waves her off. "You change your polish 3 times a day anyway."

"I like to refresh the color." Liz looks down at her nails that are painted a bright red.

"Refresh my ass. " Patty leans over and whispers this to Crona, only to get him to squeak in response and look nervous.

"So Ariel." Liz looks back up at Maka..something changing in her eyes that makes Maka a little afraid. " How long have you been a witch hunter?"

"A couple of years.." Maka tries to sound confident..but this topic might be her down fall.

'Only a couple of years?" Liz raises an eye brow. " And your here to do this? Don't think this is a bit dangerous for you then?"

"Well..I wasnt there for the circus..I felt like I needed to do something..to make up for it." Maka looks Liz right in the eyes..hoping she's not trembling.

"There's no reason to die..that wouldn't make up for it." Liz gives her a frown. "This is really dangerous..even for us. Me and my sister have been doing this for most of our lives..and i'm scared out of my mind! Are you even with any other witch hunters?..your friend Bob isn't wearing a necklace..and neither is Coralline..are they even witch hunters?"

"Their my brother and sister." Maka averts her gaze. "Mom slept around a lot if you know what I mean."

"..So they're not witch hunters? they just know about us?" Liz's frown deepens more. "How could you bring them here then?-"

"They aren't following me..they are staying in Abaco while I complete the cause." Maka tries to sound like she knows what she's talking about but..she doesn't even know what the cause is.

"So your doing this alone?" Liz looks at her in disbelief when Maka nods. "You can't do this alone! Are you crazy? One witch hunter can't take down someone like her..you didn't see what she did to the circus..you didn't see the.." Liz trails off and grips her fist. "Girl this is a mistake for you, don't even think about going to the cave..we'll handle it. I don't want anyone else dying who doesn't have too."

"I've faught plenty of witches before, just because I haven't been one for that long doesn't mean anything." Maka looks her in the eyes. "I can handle myself-"

"It's not even just about fighting witches! You could get lost in that cave and you would have no one to help you, or to go get help if something happens!" Liz gets closer, a serious expresion on her face. "They say the tear is deep in one of the biggest caves on Abaco island."

"The tear?" Maka's eyes flash..there's no way their talking about..

"Angeli lacrimam." liz gives her a look. "Wait..you didn't know what we're looking for?"

"No I was just confused because i've only heard the name in latin." Maka hopes she buys that.

Liz looks at her a moment..before nodding.

"I know it's for the cause and all..but why exactly are we looking for the angeli lacrimam?" Maka blinks.

"Didn't your boss give you the details about this before you came here?" Liz raises an eye brow. "I know Kid sent out a help request to everyone explaining what to do..and why."

"No..he's still really upset about the circus..so he just sent me off, told me to go help since I was a lazy bastard with not being with my family at the circus."

"Your boss soundsl ike a real ass hole." Liz grips her fist. "Sendng you here..with out even explaining..do you even know where to go? or why were doing this? or anything?"

"No..I just followed orders." Maka smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe if I explain to you, you'll see why you just need to turn back." Liz takes a deep breath. "..We weren't suppose to know about the angeli lacrimam..but Kid got a mysterious letter telling him about a 'angel's tear' that has power..great power. He wont tell us what it's for but it said in the letter that the witch who destroyed the circus would be after it..and we can't let her have it. Kid said it would be a horror. Our job is to find it before she does and destroy it..or kill her. Which ever one we can do first."

"A mysterious letter?" Maka frowns deeply..who would tell them all this?..who would know all this other then Medusa and her gang? "It didn't say who it was from?"

"It did I think but..Kid won't give us the name. He said he's ashamed with even listening to the letter." Liz leans closer in. "I think it was a witch..and Kid's upset for listening to a witch's word..but he really wants to end the witch that destroyed the circus..this may even be a trap for us, maybe there isn't a thing called the angeli lacaram and Maybe a bunch of witches are there waiting to kill us..this is why it's so dangerous..we don't know what we're going up against."

"It does sound fishy..why would a witch rat out her own kind and help us?" Maka's frown deepens even more..this doesn't make any sense.

"I don't know." Liz sighs. "Kid wanted us to stay back home..but I couldn't let him go off by himself..I was sure that no other witch hunter would show up to aid him..not after what happened at the circus..all the witch hunters are hiding from their duties now. I don't blame them though..if I could I would too but..I saw what the witch did..I saw all the blood and..I saw my sister cry. No one makes my sister cry. "Liz looks over at Patty who is putting the floaty on a trembling Crona and giggling. " I stand my kid and I stand by my sister..they are who give me strength.. "Liz frowns at Maka. "but..your alone. Don't you see how dangerous this is now? you don't have to do this..those people's blood did not stain you."

Oh yes they did..they really did.

"I understand it's dangerous..but I have too." Maka grips her fist. " I-"

"Hey I have a question!" Patty suddenly breaks into the conversation with a smile..Crona has moved away from her to stand next to Ragnarok who is chuckling at the look on the pink haired boy's face. "This is a realy hard question so I bet you can't answer it right!"

"Patty-' Liz starts.

"No I wanna see if she can do it Liz! Me and you got it wrong." Patty gives Maka a look over..she's bouncing. "Are you ready?"

"Sure." Maka shrugs..not really caring how random this is.

"You have a barrel of oil, and you need to measure out just one gallon. How do you do this if you only have a three-gallon container and a five-gallon cantainer?" Patty looks at her expectantly.

Maka puts a finger to her chin..thinking long and hard about this..It's been awhile since she actually had to use her brain like in school..come on think..this is probably easy..she bites her lip..then it comes to her.

"You fill the three-gallon thing with oil and pour it into the five-gallon thing. Then you fill the three-gallon container again and use it to fill the five-gallon container the rest of the way. Out of the three-gallon oil, 2- gallon will be required to fill the 5-gallon container completely. So one gallon will be left in the 3-gallon container." Maka speaks excitedly..her eyes bright. "Did I get it right?"

Patty, Liz, Crona, and Ragnarok are all just looking at her with wide eyes..

"That's correct." Someone speaks..and it causes all her blood to turn cold. Maka slowly looks over to see Kid standing on the edge of the pool..looking at her with those yellow eyes..he's studying her. "That was very good..Liz and Patty haven't been able to answer questions like that, either they don't know or they don't take the time to think. The question is really easy if you think about it."

Maka only nods..damn her nerdiness..she didn't mean to attract Kid's attention that's the last thing she wants.

"Hey Kid!" Patty cheers looking up at the boy that is still in a suit and tie at the freaking pool. " Isn't she smart? This is Ariel, Coralline, and Bob!"

"They're here for the cause." Liz adds, looking at this boy intently.

"R-Really?" Kid loses his straight posture and stutters a little..she can tell how surprised he is as he looks at her..He quickly straightens himself out and coughs into his hand. "I thought for sure no one was going to help us..since after the circus incident.. "Kid winces..his eyes looking so far away. "I sent for help but I didn't think anyone would come, I can't blame them either. I didn't give much details.." Kid refocus back on her and gives her a smile..it's close to being warm but with him being so close she can see how messed up looking he is..those bags have gotten deeper under his eyes..those piercing yellow eyes have turned hard..but they droop with a sadness that causes her chest to tighten. "Thank you so much, and please forgive me for my manners. I'm Kid..recently I took control of our 'family'..after my father's passing. " He speaks so calm..but the words, she knows, are hard. That sadness grows..but along with rage. He blinks it away and gives her that tired smile. "I've been trying to keep everyone together after such a hideous night at the circus..but it seems i'm not as good at this as my father. He could light and give hope to even the weakest of hearts.." Kid's tired smile flaunters slightly. "I didn't expect anyone else to come..so to see you gives me a hope. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me..i'm doing this for myself. Death to the bloody witch." Maka grips her fist..her voice dark and serious..because she _is_ serious. It almost feels good to pretend she isn't who she is..that she's this Ariel girl..who's a witch hunter and she's not tainted with guilt. Maka likes being Ariel.. she feels good..saying death to the witch..beause that's what the right thing is..For the witch to die..for Maka to die...and she knows this. She knows, with all her sins, the right thing for her to do would be just to die..but she can't, not yet. After she avenges her mother though..the world can do what ever it wants to her. It can swallow her whole for all she cares..Maka knows the world doesn't want her. She has destroyed too much..she's hurt too many people. She deserves to die..and when she dies she'll go with a smile on her face..

Because it would all be over. All the guilt. All the pain. Kid's yellow eyes of hate..Crona's sad blue eyes of pain..it would be over. She would be released and so would they.

A beautiful ending to a horrible story don't you think?

Maybe..Maybe she'll even see her mother again..and she could ask her what is love..and she could be held by her mother..and she could see her smile..Maka would be happy..content with just her mother's smile-

"Woo! that's the spirit!" Patty grins at her..snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

"She's a recent witch hunter but if that's one thing she has, it's spirit." Liz comments looking up at Kid..seeing how he's looking at Ariel..something seeming to flicker in those eyes of his.

"Good..if that's one thing we need greatly.." He puts a hand to his heart. "..It's spirit."

"And she's smart like you Kid!" Patty grabs onto Maka's arm and hugs it, beaming up at her. "Maybe you could talk to him about all his books and stuff..he gets irritated with me and sis when we don't know stuff."

"No, it's because you don't care enough to listen." Kid sighs.

"That too!" Patty giggles, getting Kid's sigh to deepen. "Aw come on Kid! You can talk to Ariel now!"

"I think that's a great idea. "Liz perks up, Kid giving her a questioning look she just smiles at. " Why don't you get in Kid? Have some fun with us?"

Kid stares at Liz a long moment..trying to figure her out before he looks over at Ariel..who is shifting, looking a bit nervous..Kid feels something in his chest..a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I believe I will-"

"Hey Ariel, it's time to go." Ragnarok suddenly walks over to them, he looks pissed off, Crona right by his side..they both give Kid a look before looking at her.

"And who are you?" Kid raises his eye brow..something shifting in his eyes as he looks at the only seemingly male of the group.

"I'm...i'm Bob. "Ragnarok grunts, his eye twitching slightly at the name. "Ariel's brother, that's who the fuck I am."

"Ah..her brother." Kid seems a little relaxed at this..Ragnarok's face falls to a scwol, Crona getting a defensive look on his face. "Must you take her away so soon? I would have enjoyed-"

"Yes I do." Ragnarok cuts him off before pushing Crona in front a little. "Coralline just started her period, and if hell i'm dealing with that."

"W-What?" Crona squeaks and jumps up..but Ragnarok gives him a look and he calms down. "Yes I-I started my period..A-Ariel can you help me?"

Liz ad Patty look at each other..both of them have their eye brow raised.

"Uh yeah.." Maka blinks..she almost face palms at this excuse..how does one really help a girl having a period? When a girl has her period you stick a tampon in it and stay the fuck away.

"It's leaking fucking everywhere." Ragnarok grunts..and this causes Liz's face to get pale.

"Eww oh my god it's in here with me!" Liz climbs up the side of the pool and gets out quickly. "Patty come on!"

"Oh sis it's not that bad." Patty grunts but she climbs up after her sister.

"Let's go Ariel." Ragnarok growls in her ear before he pushes her..Maka grabs Crona's hand as she leads him out of the pool..She's about to just run with him..she's never been so happy for a distraction..Now that she knows Kid and the two sisters are here she can try to avoid them-

"Bye Ariel and Coralline." Patty waves..Liz waving half heartly with her still mumbling about how gross that was. "See you later tonight!"

"Huh?" Maka stops to look back at them..and to her discomfort they are walking closer to her..Kid is getting closer to her.

"Yes for the banquet. I'd very much like to have you, and your family as my guests at our table." Kid gives her another tired smile...he's looking at her expectantly.

"Um I don't know-"

"Oh come on Ariel! Our table is awesome! We'll be right in front of the stage and guess who's playing tonight? Breaking Benjamin!" Patty grabs onto Maka's arm, looking at her with the same expecting look.

"Breaking Benjamin?" Maka's eyes get wide..oh..my..god...she loves that band and it's-

"I don't care who's playing. We have our own table-" Ragnarok starts.

"No one asked for your damn opinion Bob!" Patty snaps, cutting him off..that playful look leaving her eyes. "That's why you have a stupid name!"

Maka can't help but to chuckle at that..Ragnarok's face gets red like he's about to explode on this girl-

"I think what my sister was trying to say is.." Liz gives her sister a light flick on the head before looking at Bob. "Us witch hunters should stick together..what's the point in being separated when we're here for the same cause? I know your protective of your sister Bob..I can see it in your eyes..I also can see you don't trust us much, and really I don't blame you. I sure as hell don't trust you three with my sister. I know how it is but..we don't want to hurt your sister, Bob. We want to have dinner with you three so we can get to know you more..there's strength in numbers."

"Exactly. " Kid nods at what Liz said, looking at Ragnarok, then Crona..his eyes fall on Maka. "What kind of leader would I be if I abandoned you? After you have come all this way to help in the cause? No, please except my offer, as thanks for your bravery. Your food will be paid for, and you won't have to wait for hours like the others with out reserves."

Ragnarok frowns slightly at Liz's speech..and Kid's eager look. He crosses his arms..before looking over at Maka and Crona. Crona doesn't seem to know what to do..and Maka's mouthing the words 'Breaking Benjamin'

"Do what ever the hell you want Ariel." Ragnarok glares away from her.

"Will you except Ariel?" Kid holds out his hand towards her with that smile..she has to use straight will power not to flinch away from him..from his hand that's held an ax..a ax ready to kill her. Maka stares at his hand..everyone is looking at her..

_"Take it..if you become a part of their group you'll be able to find out more about their 'cause'. This whole thing is fishy..maybe we can get out of Kid who gave him the note."_ That voice coos..

"Ok." Maka gulps before she puts her hand in his..She has to bite back a gasp as his hand grips hers tightly..and he shakes her hand. This is the first contact she's had with Kid that's been friendly in a long, long time..there was a time she use to hug him..there was a time she stood close to him, and they talked for hours..

Those times are over.

His hand gripping her's sends shocks of fear down her spine..along with something else she doesn't understand..

Relief? Does she feel relief?

"Um Ariel." Kid blinks..his face gets a bit red but not by much. "You can let go of my hand now."

Maka snaps out of her thoughts and looks down..she's still gripping his hand..a bit tightly. She looks back up to see Liz and Patty grinning at her..like they know something. Maka looks over at Ragnarok and Crona..Crona looks like he's about to cry and Ragnarok looks like he's about to beat the shit out of her.. Maka looks back at Kid..and he's looking at her with bewilderment..he's curious about her, he wants to figure her out..

Hell, she wants to figure herself out too.

"Sorry." Maka lets go of his hand.

"No it's ok I-"

"Period. Ariel. Now." Ragnarok grabs her by the arm and drags her away from Kid..Maka is still holding Crona's hand so he gets dragged along with her. Kid watches as she's pulled into a door leading to the inside of the ship..she catches his frown before Ragnarok closes the door behind him..only then does he stop and glare at her. "What the fuck was that?"

"What you mean?" Maka looks him in his eyes.

"That ass hole is the guy were fucking trying to stay away from! He's a treat, he's tried to kill you that's why you look like this now! Why the fuck would you agree to sit with them tonight? We need to fucking stay away but ohh no, your dumb ass was all like 'Sure, i'll sit with you like a fucking dumb ass! Why don't you just go ahead and cut my fucking hands off while your at it?' like what the fuck! Then you fucking hold the guy's hand?! Do you want to be found out? Is that it?" Ragnarok is fumming..his eyes on fire.

"No I don't want to be found out, I was just being smart. "Maka stands firm. "Think about it Ragnarok, if we get friendly with them we can get information..maybe even find out who the hell told them about the angel's tear. Don't you think it's important to try to find who the hell is trying to screw us over?"

Ragnarok's eyes flash at that..he looks over at Crona..who looks back at him..something is passed between them before they look back at Maka.

"It doesn't fucking matter who told him, or how he got the fucking letter. All that matters is that he's here and your trying to fucking get caught!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? This might be the witch! The one that cursed me! How the fuck doesnt' it matter?!" Maka feels her face get hot..a anger burning her being..luckily there isn't many people inside the ship..most are out and partying..They seem to be in a abandoned loby..but Maka doesn't care about that. She doesn't even care if they're people listening..

"Because what if it isn't?! That fucking girl doesn't know for sure it was a witch! You'll be risking everything just to get some fucking information that doesn't matter!" Ragnarok is yelling at her..his voice is a roar..he's touchy about this..protective.

Crona is just looking between the two..a frown on his face..but his eyes are lit up with dark glee..that other boy is chuckling.

"How the fuck isn't it a witch?! Who else would know about us coming here for this angel's tear?! Medusa told me this witch is always watching me! That's she's close! It's the fucking witch that cursed me Ragnarok! I know it is!" Maka grips her fist, her eyes on fire.

"You dont' fucking know!" Ragnarok's eyes bore into hers. " Your being so fucking stupid right now!"

"I can't believe this!" Maka throws her arms up in disbelief before she looks over at Crona. "Can you believe him right now?! Of course we need to fucking know who gave Kid that letter! Don't you agree?"

"U-Um..w-well.." Crona shifts nervously..looking between Maka..then Ragnarok. Ragnarok gives him a look that causes Crona to bow his head. "It's a b-bit risky Maka..d-don't you think?"

"What?" Maka blinks..

"W-What if Kid sees through y-your disguise? Y-You might not even get to ask about the letter..and i-if he didn't tell Liz and Patty why w-would he tell you?" Crona's gaze shifts everwhere..he can't look at her.

"..I can't believe this." Maka looks between the two..her face has fallen. "So what are you saying? That I just give up? That I just forget that some ass hole told Kid about our plans..that's why he's fucking here..guys I feel it! I fucking feel it! Who ever gave Kid that letter is the witch that cursed me! The witch that killed my mother!"

"You don't fucking know that! Stop saying you 'feel it' you don't feel shit alright? We didn't come all this way for you to be a dumb ass and get yourself killed over a 'feeling'." Ragnarok stands so he's right beside Crona..both of their eyes are boring into her..their against her.

"W-We should think about t-this more..w-we should avoid Kid, w-who knows? The letter might even be a f-fake." Crona speaks nervously.

"Then how would they have known we are looking for the tear?" Maka gets a dark expression to her face.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Ragnarok growls. "Your not going to fucking see Kid tonight, we'll tell him your sick and that will be that."

"The letter-"

"I said it doesn't fucking matter!"

"It's n-not important."

Both Crona and Ragnarok speak at the same time..those eyes are boring into her..

_"I told you they're against you..they're not your family..they don't care about you..they are only puppets. They are trying to keep you from avenging your mother."_ This voice coos..

Maka feels a rage..actually rage..she grinds her teeth and glares so darkly at the both of them..Crona takes a step back, looking at her with wide eyes..even Ragnarok seems a bit fazed by such a dark look...by how something in her eyes snaps.

"Fuck the both of you! Fine, you dont want to see Kid? You don't have to fucking see him! i'll go by myself! I don't need you! You obviously don't fucking care about my feelings..you don't care that letter might be the witch that's fucking trying to kill me! Your trying to keep me from avenging my mother!" Maka is screaming..her face is so hot.

"N-No Maka! t-that's not it at all!" Crona waves his hands frantically..there's a fear in his eyes..his lower lip is quivering. " We j-just don't want you getting hurt w-when you don't have to!-"

"Oh? But you'll be ok with watching me fucking die?!" Maka snarls and Crona cowers. "I know you want to fucking kill me but give me the decency of saving my mother!"

"I..I-I don't want t-to kill y-you Maka.." Crona sniffles..tears welling up in his eyes from her yelling at him. "i-i'm trying my hardest to f-fight him..I r-really am..t-that's not why I don't want you s-seeing Kid-"

"It's not about seeing Kid, it's about that fucking letter!" Maka snaps again.

"Lay the fuck off him." Ragnarok growls, getting in front of Crona. "Your acting like a fucking bitch. He's just trying to save your ass and your fucking yelling at him, your the one that's being fucking stupid!"

"The letter-"

"You can take that letter and shove it up your ass." Ragnarok snarls. "Your risking everything and treating us like shit for a letter that may or may not be from the fucking witch that cursed you-"

"I have two fucking weeks!" Maka screams..her voice cracking causing Ragnarok to stop going off..and Crona's tears to slow down..

Droplets of water fall from Maka's face onto the floor..her body shaking so bad out of rage..out of hurt..her bangs covering her eyes.

"I have two weeks.." Maka says quietly..the panic starting to rise in her. "I have two weeks to avenge my mother..two fucking weeks and your telling me that letter doesn't matter..a letter that might have who did this to my mother..it may not but there's a fucking chance it is..and isn't that worth going for? I may have found the person that killed my mother..and your telling me it doesn't fucking matter?" Her voice is so shaky..so close to breaking.

"..Shit Maka that's not what we meant." Ragnarok's voice seems hesitant...maybe even a little guilty.

"Then what did you mean?" Maka looks up..those hot tears of anger still falling.

"I..I just.." Ragnarok looks into her eyes..and Maka sees him swallow. He can't talk anymore..He even averts his gaze. "Your..getting us all wrong."

" No I got you Ragnarok. And I got you Crona." Maka is fuming...her chest hurts so much. " It doesn't matter. The letter doesn't matter, me finding that witch doesn't matter. I don't matter. I understand. I get it."

"M-Maka please that's not true!" Crona shakes his head, his eyes getting watery again as he reaches out to touch her. "You mean everthing t-to me! I l-love you!-

"But what the fuck is that anyway?!" Maka smacks his hand away. " You say you love me, and love is suppose to be this great and awesome emotion but you want to kill me! You have a great way of showing me what love is Crona..you know what I get out of love from you? Love is selfish, love is dangerous, love is cruel, love is fucking insane and it's not something I want!" Maka screams at this boy..

Crona puts a hand to his heart..his breath hitching..his eyes droop..his body gets slumped..She sees his heart break through his eyes..his legs are shaking..she's breaking him..or maybe he's already broke. She's never really yelled at him like this..never told him off..but here she is..yelling at him, ripping his fragile heart out of his chest and stomping it on the ground..

Because she doesn't want love. His love hurts...it hurts because she can't have it..she can't understand it..but if Crona loved her then why would he say the letter didn't matter?..why would he not care?

"Fuck love and fuck the both of you!" Maka backs away from them..she sees the tears start to fall down Crona's face..and she can't look anymore. Maka turns her back on them..and then she does something she wish she could do for all her problems..

She runs away.

"Maka!" Ragnarok yells and runs after her..

"..M-Maka.." Crona can only reach out his hand in the direction she ran off to..his other hand over his heart. She ran from him..for the first time she ran from him..

Like everyone else in his life.

Many people have ran from him..they ran out of fear..they ran out of disgust but to see Maka run from him..it burned a hole in his chest..opening up a whole new hell he didn't know about..

She doesn't want his love..she doesn't want him.

The tears fall freely as he leans against the wall of this hallway for support..before he just slides down it..he's too weak to stand. His butt hits the floor and he hugs his knees..crying into them.

_"Stop crying you big baby."_ His voice coos..Crona knows he's in front of him but he won't look..he doesn't even care. _"This is your own fault anyway. You said so yourself, it doesn't matter."_

"M-Maka matters! s-she's the only reason I fight!" Crona grips his legs tighter..his body shaking.

_"Oh? You fight me but you don't fight against the one that really wants to hurt her."_ This boy coos..Crona tensing. "_Your orders mean more to you then the girl-"_

"That's not true!" Crona screams. "If I don't follow orders Maka will die!"

"_She'll die either way."_ The boy chuckles darkly. _" But that doesn't matter now does it? She doesn't want you anymore..you saw it didn't you? in her eyes? You disgust her now..she hates you."_

"S-Stop.." Crona is sobbing again..gripping his head.

"_Stop what? Saying the truth?"_ He taunts. "_She hates you, she'll never love you and now she hates you..you saw it in those eyes..in those tears. You made her cry, you hurt her..I thought you said you would fight me?"_

"I a-am fighting you! I-I am!" Crona bangs his head against the wall.."i-i'm..i-i'm trying my hardest.."

"_But it's not enough. Your suffering but she doesn't care. No, she hates you..yet you suffer alone..why? just kill her-"_

"L-Leave me alone! l-leave me the fuck alone!" Crona sobs, clinging to his knees. "I-I hate you! I-I hate you so much!"

_"You hate me? but i'm you..my boy, do you hate yourself?"_ The voice sounds like he's frowning. "_But..but i'm all you have."_

"I know.." Crona speaks bitterly. "..Your all I-I have..your the only thing I have..and I h-hate you. I-I wish you would just die."

"_Your wishing death to yourself."_ The voice sounds odd.

"I-I know.." Crona grips his knees. "..I-if Maka doesn't want me..t-there's no reason for me to be here..s-she's my life..but e-even my life has rejected me..n-no one has their arms open for a d-demon like me..M-Maka did..b-but she ran..s-she ran away from me like everyone else..s-she was the only one that hugged me..t-that made me feel normal..b-but I scared her away.."

_"Kill her."_ The voice growls..

"No!" Crona puts his hands over his mouth to stop the mad giggle. " I don't want to kill her! I don't want to hurt her! You can tempt me all you want..but even if Maka h-hates me..i'll never kill her.. i'll never hurt her!"

_"Oh?"_ His voice sneers as something flashes through Crona's mind..Him hitting Maka on the nose, breaking it..her blood on his hand..the hurt in her eyes.. "_This looks like hurting her to me.."_

Crona stops lauging..he stops everything..he..he had hurt her..he lost it and..he broke her nose..Crona looks down at his hands..what has he done?..no wonder Maka ran from him!..if..if he hurt her that one time..he'll do it agian..he'll keep hurting her..

That's when his tears stop..a blank expression coming to his face..he's decided..and he doesn't feel sad..he doesn't feel anything. He'll never hurt Maka again.

_"You can't get rid of me!"_ the boy crackles madly. "_you don't have the balls to do it! you have a sucky life but your to much of a pussy to die!"_

Crona doens't respond..he just sits there..numbly.

No one will be sad..everyone would be happy if he just disappeared..Maka was the only one who liked him..who cared..now she's gone.

He failed her.

"Crona!"

Crona looks up and over at his voice being called..Ragnarok runs towards him till he's right in front of him..his piercing eyes are in panic. "Shit I fucking lost her, she went through a whole bunch of doors and lost me like fucking Scooby doo style!"

_Maka.._

"Crona..Crona man are you alright?" Ragnarok takes in his puffy eyes..and the bruise that seems to be forming on his head. "Look..this isn't your fault. We had to try to stop her from learning about that note..Maka's just flipping out right now, she'll calm down and you two will go back to being gay ass lovers alright? we just need to find her before she does something stupid."

_Maka..._

Crona blinks at Ragnarok speaking..he looks up at him blankly for a moment..before his mind clicks into place..Maka's away from them..she could be in danger..Kid is here..witch hunters..danger.._Maka.._

"Can y-you help me up?" Crona reaches out a shaky hand to this other boy.

Ragnarok doesn't say anything..he just takes Crona's hand and pulls him up..Ragnarok grabs a hold of him so Crona doesn't fall..he waits till his legs steady before he lets go.

"Let's f-find Maka.." Crona takes a deep breath before looking Ragnarok in the eyes..he failed Maka once..he won't again..even if she hates him..he'll help her..

But his decision is set.

He'll make sure she's safe then..then he'll..

Now's not the time to think about it.

"Crona..she didn't mean what she said..she's just upset alright?" Ragnarok looks into his eyes..Crona wonders if he can see what he's planning..Ragnarok is frowning deeply. " Don't do anything stupid alright? We'll get through this like we got through everything else. We have had to deal with some shit..don't look like that..fuck Crona don't fucking look like that!"

"Look l-like what?" Crona looks at him weakly.

"Like..like you've just given up. It's not fucking over. Not by a long shot!" Ragnarok grabs a hold of Crona. "So stop fucking looking like it's over!"

"Maka hates me..it is over.." A odd smile rips out on Crona's lips. " The one that I love hates me..the only one that held me hates me, the only one that cared about me hates me..it's over. it's over-"

Ragnarok punches him across the face..the hit leaves Crona's head to the side..his bangs covering his eyes.

"She doesn't fucking hate you! and what the hell you mean the only one that cared about you? Bitch I fucking care about you!" Ragnarok's glare falls as the word come out of his lips..something he's never told Crona..he's never told him he cares.

"..W-What?" Crona looks back at him..with wide eyes. "W-What did you just say?"

"I said.." Ragnarok takes a deep breath..he glares away from him. "I said I fucking care about you too. There fucking happy? so stop bitching about not being cared about..stop saying it's over because it's not, it's fucking not."

"You..you care about me?" Crona blinks..his eyes getting watery. "..Ragnarok!" he throws himself on the other boy..Ragnarok tensing as Crona wraps his arms around him..crying into his chest.

"Hey what the fuck-"

"I k-know you don't like this.. "Crona sobs out. "..B-But if you really care..let me just c-cry on you..just a little longer.."

Ragnarok looks down at this frail boy..that hard look in his eyes leaves and he sighs. He doens't hug Crona back but he lets the smaller boy cry into his chest.

"W-We're failing her." Crona trembles as he grips onto Ragnarok.

"No we're not." Ragnarok pats Crona on the head..he looks a bit uncomfortable. "We'll figue something out alright? We've gotten ourselfs out of a lot of shit before..we'll get out of this."

Crona nods into his chest..his tears still pour..but they're not out of sadness..he's happy..Ragnarok cares for him..he really cares about him. All those times he said he didn't..was that all a lie? He hopes so..he hopes Ragnarok isn't playing with him..because Crona had cared for Ragnarok..he was his only friend for the longest time..when he was young he looked up to Ragnarok..he still sort of does..He's dead yet he's more stable then him..he's always been there, protecting him, pushing him forward, being a voice of reason when he had lost that so long ago..before Maka he had Ragnarok..the other boy wasnt' there much but when he was..Crona was happy..even though deep down he wanted to hate him..wanted to hate the sin they committed together..he felt protected..safe..because back then he would dream that Ragnarok cared about him..that he didn't hate him..that he was his friend..

Now Ragnarok just told him he does care..

Crona finally, truly has a friend.

"You done yet?" Ragnarok grunts. "Your getting snot all over this body..Damn Crona i'm not a fucking tissue."

"S-Sorry." Crona chuckles lightly as he pulls away and wipes his nose on his arm..he gives this boy a smile. "..T-Thank you Ragnarok..I needed that."

"Any time as long as you don't fucking blow your nose on me." Ragnarok gives him a glare..but it's weak..and soon Ragnarok is ruffling up Crona's hair..the pink haired boy perking up. "Glad to have your gay ass back. Now lets go and find Maka, knock some sense into her-"

"Did someone say gay ass?" A voice chimes behind them, ruining their moment. They turn to look at who interrupted them..only for Ragnarok's face to fall. That blonde boy stands behind them, his hands on his hips, his upper lip lifted in disgust. "That would be me. Jesus Christ, I looked everywhere for you! Your really slippery aren't you? So slippery I bet I would slide right in." He coos as he walks towards Ragnarok. "You have no clue how horny I am right now..i've waited all day for this...are you feeling horny baby?"

"Fuck no!" Ragnarok takes a step back..Crona seems to be covering his mouth to hide his chuckle.

"Well wait till you see..this!" This boy starts to move his hips..going to the floor, only to stick his butt out and come back up..He walks towards Ragnarok slowly..giving him winks as he rubs his nipples, and licks his lips.

"W-What is he doing?" Crona frowns as this other boy dry humps the air.

"He's..he's dancing!" Ragnarok wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Crona fucking run!"

Both these boys take off running in the direction Maka went..Ragnarok is a bit faster then Crona but he's keeping up.

"Hey! i'm not done with you! Come back here and ride my joy stick!" This boy yells after then before he runs after them..it looks like he's still dancing though..jumping after them like a ballerina.

"Fuck no!"" Ragnarok growls as he keeps running down the hallway. "Maka fucking come out!"

"M-Maka!" Crona yells with him..wanting to find her..to say he's sorry for failing her..for hurting her..

'Who's Maka?" This boy jumps after them angrily. "That better be your hair dresser Rex!"

"Oh fuck me!" Ragnarok groans, his piercing eyes looking any where for Maka.

"I would if you would just stay still."

"H-he's still dancing Ragnarok." Crona frowns deeply before he looks around. "M-Maka come out!"

"Maka come out! The fags are coming! The fags are coming!" Ragnarok tries to lure her out..still running as fast as he can.

"Oh hell yes I am coming, and soon you'll be." The boy's voice is smug.

"Maka!" Both these boys yell for her..

And the boy is steady hoping after them.

* * *

Maka stops running finally..her legs hurt and she's out of breath..even after she knew she lost Ragnarok she just kept running..she felt as if she was running away from all her problems..but she knows that isn't true. Maka pants, her hands on her knees..her heart is beating so fast. They don't care..they say the letter doesn't matter..but it matters more then anything..

"_They're hiding something from you."_ That voice coos.

Maka squeezes her eyes tight..gripping her fists..She can trust them..can't she?..Can't she trust the only people she cares about anymore?..or are they like everyone else? Out to get her? They..they don't care about avenging her mother..they don't care at all-

_"Are you trying to go the bathroom or somehting?"_ A young voice grunts causing Maka to open her eyes..That ghost girl is in front of her..staring up at her with her head tilted. "_What's wrong with you now? You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

Maka gives her a look at her humor but just ends up sighing. "I don't know what to do.."

"_What do you mean? We're on this fancy ship! What you do is have fun!"_ The little girl walks over towards a round window..she can see fishes swimming because this part of the boat is under water.

"It's hard to have fun when the two people you care about are betraying you" Maka grunts..crossing her arms..

Because that's how she feels, betrayed.

_"Everyone betrays..even the people they love."_ The little girl gets a far away look in her eyes. "_I betrayed my brother once you know.."_

"How?" Maka raises an eye brow.

_"..I love my brother more then anything..but back when I was alive..and before his illness..I would get so jealous of him. He was the strong one..so good at sports and he had so many friends..everyone liked him..the only thing I was good at was being cute but him..he was smart and talented..he was the better twin.."_ The little girl grips her fist. "_..One day when I had brought home a spelling test..I got a B on it..and I thought I did really good but..my parents only looked at my brother's..because he got a A on it..my jealously bubbled over and I marched into my room.."_ Her being is flickering. _"Then I wished..I wished that._." Her voice cracks.._ " I wished that I would be beter then my brother..that I would get the better grades..that my parents would pay more attention to me..I wished that I would be the better twin.. "_ She sniffles.. "_Then he got cancer! I didn't..I-I didn't mean for him t-to get cancer! T-That's not what I wanted! I just..I just wanted to be better for once..but now i'm always better..b-because my brother is in the hospital..because of my s-stupid wish."_ This girl is wailing..her being flickering so much.

"Your brother didn't get cancer because of your wish..you didn't even wish for this to happen to him. We all get jealous sometimes..and we say things we don't mean. You didn't do anything wrong-"

_"My brother was healthy!"_ The little girl is trembling. _"There was nothing wrong with him..but then all of a sudden..after my wish he got sick..it's all my fault why else would he get cancer?!"_

"Why does anyone get cancer?" Maka walks so she's standing by this girl's side..she puts her hand on her shoulder. "You didn't wish for this cancer..you didn't wish for him to get sick..You were just caught up in the moment, and you wished that you would be better then your brother, you never said anything about your brother getting hurt." Maka's voice gets softer. "We all have wished things that we didn't mean..we get caught in the moment and forget about what really matters..you didn't betray your brother..did you ever tell him about this?"

_"N-No..I couldn't.."_ She shakes her head..those tears of blood falling down her face. _"I c-couldn't tell him that I caused this.."_

"But you didn't." Maka realizes the girl won't listen to her so she sighs. "Didn't you go to visit him when you were alive?"

_"As much as possible."_ The little girl wipes her cheeks.

"See? You didn't betray him..you stuck by him even in his hard times..and you even wanted to become a nurse to save his life..even if you did somehow cause his illness..you tried to make it better and that's what counts. You didn't abandon him..and I bet your brother really appreciated that..I bet when he saw you he was happy."

_"He..He was.."_ The little girl's eyes light up at that. "_I r-remember when we would first walk into the hospital room..he would be so still, just staring up at the wall but as soon as he would look at me..his eyes would get bright and he would smile at me. My brother loved me..I wonder if he still does..I wonder if he misses me..if he knows i'm dead yet..if he's sad.."_ her eyes droop a little.

Maka doesn't know what to say..she doesn't know how it feels, to be dead, wondering about the living..Ragnarok would..but Maka doesn't..

And she's angry with Ragnarok and Crona right now.

_" I miss him.."_ The little girl takes a deep breath._ "You should be happy you still have the people you care about in your life..i've lost all of mine. I don't know where my parents are, and my brother is apart of a whole other world..They may have betrayed you some how but at least they're still here, they're still with you."_

"You don't understand. They told me a letter that may have my mom's killer isn't important! They're keeping something from me and I only have 2 weeks to live!" Maka's face gets hot just thinking about it..her hands shaking.

".._Why would they keep something from you?"_ The little girl frowns. ".._I thought you said they were your family?"_

"They..They are but.." Maka looks down..her mind is reeling..

"_They're hiding something from you."_ That voice coos again. "_ they aren't your family."_

"I just feel..hurt." Maka takes a deep breath. "..They know how important it is for me to find my mom's killer, yet they told me to my face it's not important..like almost they don't want me to find the killer."

"_Why wouldn't they want you to find the killer?"_ The little girl's frown deepens.

"..Because they don't care." Maka looks out the window, her eyes having a far away look.

_"Now come on, I don't believe that and I barely know them."_ The little girl shakes her head. _"You said you cared for them..and I saw how they act around you..I admit the pink haired one is scary but the way he would smile at you..I know there's something else about him. It seems you guys have been through a lot..how could they not care about you?"_

"They betrayed me." Maka grips her fist. "I feel it..they betrayed me."

_"I betrayed my brother..but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. I love him! How are you sure they're even betraying you? Are you sure that the person who wrote this letter is your mother's killer?"_

"No but.." Maka sighs. "There's a great chance it is..it's the biggest chance i've ever gotten to find out who did this to my mother...and they don't care."

_"So what are you going to do about it then? Just hide from them?"_ The little girl puts her hands on her hips, scolding her.

"I don't know.." Maka can't look at her. "I just need some time to myself, away from them. I need to think."

_"Are you going to leave them?"_ The little girl tilts her head..she caught something in Maka's eye.

".." Maka doesn't respond..thinking hard.

_"If we're ditching them, we're still going to save my brother right?"_ The little girl gives her a look..that Maka only nods at. _"Ok..as long as we can still save my brother I don't care what you do..it could be me and you, against everything."_ The little girl grins at her.

"I can't leave them I just..I think I need to have a talk with them." Maka turns around to walk back to where she came from..only to feel a sharp pain on her arm. "Ow!" Maka smacks at her arm..something falling on the floor.

"_Spider!"_ The girl shrieks and disappears..Maka looking down to see a black spider..it has a red hourglass on it's body, looking up at her with all those eyes, studying her. Maka stares back at this thing that just bit her..stares into it's red eyes. She feels a red flag be sent up in the back of her mind but she doesn't understand it.

_"So it's you.."_ A voice sounds through the air..but somehow Maka knows it's coming from the spider..she must have lost her fucking mind. _"..your not ready."_

..Ready? ready for what?

That's when the spider turns and starts crawling away from her.

'Wait!" Maka yells as she runs after this thing..but it's so fast for a fucking spider, and it's dark body blends in with the dark flooring..

"_Don't let it get away! it has answers!"_ That voice screams at her.. Causing Maka to pick up the speed.

_"Your not worth my time."_ The spider speaks again..she's gaining on it through. "_You'll be dead soon."_

"What-" Maka starts, her eyes on the floor..She hits something, hits something hard and she falls back on her butt with a grunt of pain..Her eyes watch as he spider disappears from her sight..fuck she lost it-

"Ariel are you ok?" Some one asks above her..he sounds concerned.

"Yeah i'm-' Maka starts only to look up to see Kid staring down at her with a slight frown on his face..She swallows the lump in her throat. "I'm..i'm ok."

"That was some fall..I wasn't expecting you to come down the hallway like that. Is everything aright? You look upset." Kid holds out his hand for her to take..though she's scared to death of that hand..though she knows it's the hand that held an ax to kill her, she takes it anyway, the boy helping her up.

"I guess you could say that.." Maka sighs as she brushes herself off..looking at where the spider went..damn it. "Things aren't going my way today."

"What do you mean?" his eyes pierce into hers..Maka feels that fear but she swallows it down.

She only shakes her head, and looks away from him.

"..Where's Bob and Coralline?" Kid looks around before looking back at her.

"We're not on good terms right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that..would you like to talk about it? I was about to retire to my room but if you like you could a company me. I'll make tea and we can talk." He gives her that soft smile again.

"I don't want to bore you with my problems. "Maka can't look at him. "I'm sure you have your own problems to worry about Kid.." she knows all about his problems.

"We all have problems in these hard times..but mine I have brought on myself." he puts a hand on her shoulder..and she tries not to tense. "I am the leader now, it's my job to help with the problems of my people."

"..If I come with you can we not talk about Bob and Coralline." Maka looks over at him..gathering her courage. "I'd rather not think about it."

"We can talk about anything you want." Kid smiles at her again. "Come, my room is just down the hall." He takes his hand off her and starts to walk forward..Maka walking by his side..she can't tell you how long it's been since she just walked with Kid..how long it's been since she just talked to him..Some part of her feels relieved..another part is scared shitless.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" Maka raises an eye brow as she looks around.

"They went to have a couple of drinks at the club up stairs..it's too loud for me, my head is already throbbing." Kid sighs as they walk down the hall way together.

"And I bet you wouldn't drink anyway." Maka can't help her smirk. " You don't look like the type."

"It's not that i'm not the type, but at this point if I took a drink, i'm afraid I wouldn't stop." Kid's voice gets quiet..his eyes have never looked so tired.

"Your that bad huh.." Maka mumbles..not meaning to say that out loud but he heard her.

"Not yet..but if I get any bliss..I won't want to go back." Kid stops at a door with the number b568 on it. He takes out a card and sticks it in the slot..there's a click before Kid can open the door..the smell of fresh linen and air freshener comes through as they walk inside..this room is nice. One large bed, a door next to it Maka's guessing leads to another room..Liz and Patty's room. This place looks like a house, nice flat screen tv, a wooden table to the side where there's a stove and all the cooking things you would need.

"Nice place." Maka whistles as she looks around, Kid shutting the door behind them. "But don't you think it could be a bit bigger?"

"It is rather large isnt' it?" Kid chuckles at her sarcasm. He walks around her and over to the stove, putting a kettle on it, and turning the stove on. "it was the only one that had two kitchens side by side though, I had to have it perfectly balanced or I couldn't sleep."

"You and your OCD." Maka smiles slightly as she looks at this room again..noticing there is two of everything..just like his room, the one she was in so long ago.

Kid stops pouring the water into the kettle to give her a look..his eye brow raised. "How..How did you know I have OCD?"

"Oh..you just come off like the kind of guy to have it." Maka almost winces at her carelessness. "No offence but..your so clean and I can tell your really proper..and just the fact you had to get a room with two kitchens gave it away."

"Oh my..I didn't think it was that noticeable." Kid frowns slightly as he goes back to pouring the water in the kettle.

Maka almost scoffs..this guy would scream if she just moved one of these pantings a little to the left..like hell if it isn't noticeable.

"I just have a good eye." Maka shurgs as she walks over to the table and flops down.

Kid nods as he mixes the tea powder in the kettle slowly..carefully, his eyes narrowed in concentration..Making sure he adds a symmetrical amount most likely..

Maka feels like she's back at Kid's house..sitting at his kichen table, waiting for Kid to get done making her something..he use to always make her something to eat..smiling at her even when she made a mess or ate like a fucking pig..Maka feels a longing in her heart..could it be that she actually..

Misses him?..No, she just misses his cooking.

"Why are y-you staring at me like that?" Kid glanced back at her only to frown. "Is something on my suit? I just had this dried cleaned!" He starts to look down at his suit, a look of irritation on his face..

Maka can't help but to chuckle..Kid stoping to look at her. "Your suit is fine, jeez princess."

"Then why are you staring at me so?" Something flashes through his eyes before he turns his back on her, getting two tea cups out of the cabinet. "And please..don't call me princess." his voice sounds bitter.

Maka flinches..shit..she use to call him that didn't she? she doesn't remember...

"I'm just thinking." Maka looks down at her hands.

"About what?" He doesn't turn to face her as he pours the tea into the tea cups.

"If I told you all I was thinking about we would be here forever Kid." Maka chuckles humorlessly. "But if you don't mind..I have a question?"

"Yes?" He turns around holding both the tea cups in his hands..he keeps his arms leveled with each other to maintain the symmetry, the cups are the same.

"Could you tell me..about that letter you got?" Maka looks him in the eyes..this is what she's come for.

She doesn't need Ragnarok or Crona. She can find out by herself.

Kid's hard eyes lock onto hers. He stares at her a long, long moment, those eyes boring into her own. His face is blank, she can't read him. She has a fear that he'll figure her out, that he'll ask why she wants to know, or he'll just see her as what she is..a witch. She has to know though..she has to know who gave him the letter..she has to find the person that cursed her mother..Maka tries to keep her body from trembling as she stares into his eyes..something shifts in the boy's eyes. Kid walks over to the table..and places the cup in front of her..Maka wants to hide in a corner as the boy leans down..his eyes are so strong..so bright even after all that's happen to him..he still has that fire..the fire of life.

They have a staring contest for a while..Maka wants to back up but she doesn't..that would make her seem sispouses..finally after a moment of instese staring..Kid pulls away..his voice is serious, and firm.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

**Got this out pretty fast because I don't know when I 'll be able to update next. I gave Crona and Ragnarok some time...but it seems Maka's having some trust issues. we all know it was going to happen sooner or later. Can they really be trusted? **

**Now i'm only going to ask this because I know many of you don't like Maka as it is but just give me a nay or a aye. do you want a moment with kid and Maka? of course this decision will effect the story. It's up to you guys.**

**Say yes or no for this..Do you want a Ragnarok x crona moment?**

**Please review and let meknow what you think:)**

**Till next time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**It has been decided..now I looked at all the reviews carefully before I did this..and most of you voted for this. I must say that this decision will effect the story GREATLY..actually you guys just changed the ending of this story, i'm not going to say if it's better or worse. So continue but remember, this fate you, the fans, have chose.**

* * *

"Everything." Maka keeps her back straight..she keeps her eyes lock onto his even though she wants to move away, she wants to run from this boy..but she needs to know. She needs to know who cursed her mother..She has to avenge her..so Maka will risk everything to find out..to find out what has happen. She won't stop till all her questions are answered..

"Everything?" Kid moves away from her to take his seat in front of her..his eyes still boring into her. "What exactly is everything?"

"Well..I may not have been a witch hunter for that long..but I don't think a witch giving a witch hunter information is common." Maka catches how his eyes switch.

"Who told you it was a witch?" Kid's eyes narrow in suspicion, Maka having to use her will power not to flinch..Shit..think of something Maka..

"Liz told me she thought it was a witch when we talked..but she said you wouldn't tell her." Maka speaks calmly..seeing how Kid's shoulders relax just a bit.

"..." He stares at her a moment before looking away..and he sighs. "..I couldn't tell them the truth..but it seems Liz is smart enough that she figured it out anyway."

"Why didn't you want to tell them about it?"

"I'm a witch hunter. I'm the son of the man that was the leader of our organization..the son of the greatest witch hunter." Kid's eyes get a far away look. "It does not look good that I'm so eagerly taking the information given to me by a witch..I am ashamed..but I need to stop Maka. I need to stop her before she causes anymore damage..no matter the cost."

"Maka?" She tilts her head..a frown on her face, playing dumb.

"..Yes, Maka." Kid's eyes get a sadness but he blinks it away..they change to rage. "She's the one that killed all those people at the circus..She's the one we are trying to stop in our cause. She can not get her hands on the angel's tear."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Maka raises an eye brow..all Maka knows about the tear is that it will gain her time..and is that so wrong?

Yes. yes it is.

"I do not know much about it..but with some research I was able to find some..disturbing information on it." Kid's eyes lock with hers. "..Do you believe in immortality Ariel?"

"Immortality?" Maka puts a hand to her chin..thinking about it. "..Not really. Everyone has to die..everything has to come to a end. That's how the world is set up, one thing will die so another can use it's ashes to grow..If immortality was real it would throw off the balance of the world. Maybe in fairy tale stories with vampires and such it's real..but no, not in this world. Everything comes to a end." Maka speaks with a far away look in her eyes..thinking about her mother in the grave..everything ends..everything is destroyed.

"That's what I thought too." Kid smiles slightly at her...but it soon falls and he looks down at his hands that are in front of him on the table. "..but now I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" Maka raises an eye brow at how he takes a deep breath.

"The angel's tear has a back story..it was said a angel cried when Adam and Eve were banished from the garden.. it said the tear was shed for the lost of immortality that god had given Eve and Adam..because of their sin they would die..humans would die forevermore because of Eve and Adam's mistake..so the angel cried." Kid's eyes are shifting in his thinking. "If the tear is real..and the bible's stories are real..humans use to have immortality..but it was taken away from them. We use to be able to live forever."

"So?" Maka frowns a bit. "Even if that is all true..we don't live forever now..so it's not real."

"But if immortality was in existence before..it can come back." Kid gives her a look. "..Maybe not to the human race..but to one being."

"One being? Kid what are you talking about?"

"That tear..is a danger." Kid shakes his head..a far away look. "..it is a ingredient to a spell that could end all of us..even if Maka wasn't going after the tear, I would have went after it to destroy it anyway..it can not get in the wrong hands."

"A spell?" God he keeps talking in riddles..but Maka's stomach is starting to turn..

Kid gives her a long look..before he gets out of his chair and walks over towards the window in this room..his hands behind his back. He stares out the window for a moment before speaking. "..Would you believe me..if I told you there was a spell that could grant a person immortality?"

"A spell..like a witch could use?" Maka's eyes get wide..something is stirring inside her.

"Yes..well, only one witch could use." Kid looks back at her..his eyes are hard. "This spell is a one time thing..it's never been used before but once it's used, no one can ever use it again."

"How can there be such a powerful spell out there? and why haven't the witches been more worried about trying to cast it?" Maka looks to the table in thought..a spell..for immortality?

"The spell has certain expectations that is hard for even the head witch to complete.." Kid looks back out the window. "There is three things needed. The angel's tear, powerful dark magic, and.." Kid trials off..he's gripping the end of the window's ledge. "..There's no way Maka could have found _her_..there's no way a witch like that could be real!"

"Kid what are you talking about?" Maka stands up from her seat..she needs to know the last expectation..the last thing needed..Medusa hasn't said anything about this..

"I refuse to think that Maka can actually complete such a spell even with the angel's tear..the spell has to be a myth." Kid looks back at her with hard eyes..Maka can't help but to flinch. "She would die trying.." Something changes in his eyes..a pain before he looks away. "..I can't let her get to that tear. I must destroy it to keep balance..I must destroy her to keep the balance." his voice is soft. "..So when the letter came to me..saying that Maka was after this thing..and after I researched it..there was no way I could just stand by and let this happen.."

"But the letter could be a trap." Maka uses her logic. "..I mean..you have to think this is a bit fishy..why would a witch rat another witch out?"

"I don't know." Kid takes a deep breath. "I know it's fishy..I know it's more of a chance this is a trap..and that we may be walking into our deaths..but it's the only chance I have at ending this, I can't sit by..the guilt and anxiety would eat at me..because what if this thing is really real? and I just let her take it?..no." Kid shakes his head. "whether this is a trap or not..it's the closest thing I have to finding her."

Maka stares at him..and she understands..this letter is the closest thing she has to finding her mother's killer.

"Did it say who wrote the letter?" Maka crosses her fingers behind her back.

"No..but it gave a symbol." Kid turns to face her..his expression serious.

"What symbol?" Maka walks a bit closer. " Can I see the letter?"

Kid looks at her a moment with those eyes she just wants to run from..but there's a comfort here..looking back into his eyes..because she remembers a time that these eyes meant protection. They meant friendship, and safety..Kid was always safe..well he use to be..

Before she was truly a witch.

His expression softens a bit when she started to bite her nails..a habit she does when she's thinking..but this time she doesn't have a pencil's eraser to chew on. Kid walks up to her without her realizing it and gently takes her hand away from her mouth, getting her to tense and look at him with wide eyes.

"That's not good for you. You'll ruin your nails"

"sorry...bad habit." Maka sighs as she lets him take her hand from her mouth..she notices he's holding it.

"Is it because your thinking hard?" Kid gets a small smile when she nods..only for a pain to be seen in his eyes and he lets her go. "There's other ways to deal with your thoughts you know?"

"Yeah, I could eat all the time." Maka grunts..only to tense when Kid whips his head and looks at her with wide eyes..shit..now that she thinks about it..he use to say that to her all the time when she would bite her nails or the eraser..and Maka would respond by saying something about food..shit.

Kid opens his mouth..only to close and look away. "please..don't do that."

"Do what?" Maka tries to sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't.." He looks at her only to glance away. "Don't look at me like that..you..your too much like her.."

"Like who?" Maka is about to start trembling..did she really fail already when she's so close?

Kid only shakes his head numbly..that sadness slumping his shoulders..He takes a deep breath...he's trembling.

"Kid-"

"Give me a moment." Kid walks away from her and holds his head in his hands.. "Not now..it's not her..not now.." He's mumbling to himself but Maka can hear him..She feels slightly bad that this boy is probably thinking he's going crazy but..she has to save her mother..

And he's the enemy..Fuck him..

But why does she feel..upset at seeing Kid like this? A mess..so broken even when he tries to stand so tall..she did this to him..and all she wants to do is fix it, fix it now..but it's not possible. The times when they were nice to each other are over..he hates her now. He wants to kill her..to rip her apart..

She is the one that killed their friendship..and Kid will be the one to burry it..she's not sure if anyone will mourn it..But she feels like mourning.

"Sorry about that." Kid turns to her..his face is blank and his back is straight as he walks towards her. "Now about the letter..I can show you the symbol but not the letter it's self."

"Why?" Maka frowns slightly. Kid doesn't answer her..he just digs into his suit and pulls out a small, folded up piece of paper. At seeing it..something sparks in Maka..a hope..a need..a want..She needs this letter. Kid takes his sweet time unwrapping the letter only a little..so the words are covered but she can see the bottom. Maka blinks..staring at the stamp on this letter..the only thing acting as a signature..

The stamp of a spider.

"What does that mean?" Maka looks at him..feeling a panic raise in her..no..she has to know..she has to know who wrote this..she has to find this person..she has to. "Who..Who wrote this letter Kid?"

"I'm not sure-"

Not sure?..Something about this makes something snap inside her, and instead of letting him finish she rips the letter from his hands, opening it up and devouring these words..Kid being too stun to stop her.. She hopes somewhere in this letter it will tell her who killed her mother..she just needs a name..that's all she needs..a name.

_' Dear Kid,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about what happen..with your father, and with the circus. So many deaths that could have been avoided if that girl would have been killed..if you would have went with your father to destroy her, but you loved her, and I know you still do but you have a duty. This girl is a threat to everything you know, to the balance of the world that you were made to protect. Maka is on her way to Abaco island in search of the 'Angeli Lacrimam' if she gets her hands on this, the world will pay, and balance will be destroyed. Choose what you are to do witch hunter, but remember your place and remember what she is. if you do not place your feelings aside, the world, like your father, will be done. Listen to me, don't listen to me, but your time is running out.-"_

"How dare you!" Kid growls and rips the letter from her, he glares at her, a fire in his eyes. "I told you that you may look at the symbol not read the letter Ariel-"

"You love her." Maka blinks..still trying to process all that..trying to think of who would know all that..when she, herself, didn't. Kid's glare falls..he opens his mouth only to close it..he grips his fist and looks away from her.

"I use to." Kid's voice is hard. "This is why I didn't want you reading the letter, it was none of your-"

"Do you still love her?" Maka catches how badly he tenses..but when Kid looks at her..he gives her such a deadly glare that she takes a step back.

"Of course not! Did you not read the part in the letter that said she killed my father? Did you not remember she is the one that killed all those people back in the circus? How could I love someone like that?! Someone who is evil? Who's a witch? No, I don't love her..I don't." Kid's voice was loud at first..but towards the end he realized he was yelling at her..and he quieted down..Maka sees the hate in his eyes but..along with a pain, a sadness that she can't ignore. "Forgive me Ariel for raising my voice but-"

"How are you so sure she killed your father?" Maka speaks the words without thinking..If Kid was angry at with her before..now he's ready to kill her ass.

"What do you mean how am I sure she killed my father?" Kid's voice is low..dark. His eyes hold such a hate..but Maka's sure he doesn't hate Ariel..he hates Maka. " Of course she killed him! My father left to destroy her, to do the job I couldn't do..because back then I loved her, she was a different person back then..she was.." he grips his fist and shakes his head. "My father went to kill her..but he never came back." Maka still hears the rage..but his voice is getting softer and softer. "I went to look for him..only to find him on the ground, bleeding out of a wound in his chest..that witch..that witch ripped my father's heart..she stole his heart just as she had stolen mine. Don't you know what that means? Don't you know what she did to my father?" He gives her that deadly look again. "..She stole my father's heart, ripped it out of his chest and left him to die alone on the cold forest floor. It wasn't enough to just kill him..no, she had to take his heart. Don't you know what that means?!"

"No-" Maka takes a step back when he yells at her, her eyes wide.

"It means my father can not move on! Maka has him a prisoner! She knew what she was doing..what taking his heart would do..who knows what that witch is doing with my father's soul?! She killed him..she stole his heart..she stole him from me..The only family I had left she took..How..How could I love someone like that? I don't. I don't love her." Kid grinds his teeth..but his eyes are watering..Maka feels a pain in her chest.._Please don't cry..don't cry_.

Maka can't help but to think about what he said..She didn't take the Mayor's heart..Medusa did..and what did Medusa do with his heart?..Didn't she give it to Ragnarok to put somewhere?..Is it really true the Mayor's soul is trapped?..And Medusa knew that didn't she? but why would she want the Mayor's soul?.. There's nothing she can say to Kid to try to defend her innocence with out him getting suspicious..so she'll have to drop that.

"If you don't love her..do you hate her?" Maka looks into those eyes..those hard eyes that scare her..but she looks into them..she stands her ground.

"Of course I do!" Kid raises his voice again..such a odd look in his eyes before he glares at her. "Why are you asking me so many questions about her? Why does this even matter?-"

"Because that note said you love her." Maka speaks up..and he tenses. "It said you loved her, and that you still do-"

"It didn't know what it was talking about-"

"If the information on it was wrong then why would you have listen to it?" Maka presses.

"_I can not love a witch_!" Kid shouts at her, his eyes on fire, both his fists are gripped.

Everything gets quiet between them..the only thing breaking the silence is Kid's heavy breathing..He can't look at her.

"Why?" Maka frowns when Kid looks at her like she just grown two heads.

"Because! I'm a witch hunter and she's a witch! I'm not suppose to love her-" Kid puts a hand over his mouth..there it is..the truth...he does still love her. "Shit.." Kid curses and holds his head in his hands...Maka's eyes widen a bit because kid never cusses..it's not what a 'gentleman' is suppose to do..But he doesn't seem to care much about that right now. "I-I..you weren't suppose to.." He shakes his head. "You..you must think I'm pathetic don't you Ariel? That I still love someone who could never love me back..that I love someone that kills people..that killed my own father! I love someone that is a witch..our enemy. I'm a disgrace. I am not worthy of taking my father's place..I failed him at his death, and I'm failing him now with these feelings turns his murder. It's sad isn't it? I'm suppose to hate her! but I can't even bring myself to say it. I hate that I love her. I hate myself for failing everyone..but I don't hate her." Kid is growling but when he looks back up at her..god, the pain in his eyes..it pierce right through her. "Are you happy Ariel? Did you come just to make me suffer? To make me remember her..and to confess? Is this why you have come? To bring me down? Does your boss want my position? Is that it?!" His voice is raising again. "Go ahead and tell them! Go ahead and tell everyone! I -"

"That's not why I'm here..I just..I just want to help you." Maka takes a step closer and Kid's dark looks leaves his eyes. "I'm not here to try to steal your position away..I'm not telling anyone about this, my lips are sealed. I can see your guilt..the guilt you have about the circus and your father..but that wasn't your fault. It was Maka's fault-"

"And I love her." He speaks bitterly. "It makes me just as guilty-"

"No it doesn't!" Maka shouts..not able to help herself..Kid looks taken aback but she continues. "Did you rip your father's heart out? Did you destroy that circus? No! I've heard that you tried to stop her..you tried to save them Kid. You did your part..the guilt isn't on you, it's on Maka. So what you love her? Does love condemn you to her sins? If someone commits a crime..does loving that person make you guilty of the same crime? Will you be put in jail? No!..don't ever put yourself with her Kid..your not guilty of her sins."

Kid stares at her with wide eyes for a moment..before he seems to regain himself..he looks at her..like _really_ looks at her like he is for the first time. "I may not be guilty of her sins, but I'm guilty of my own." Kid looks away from her. "If I went with my father..he may still be alive. If I could have just killed Maka then..none of this would have happened..I am guilty."

"Guilty of love? So is love a crime?" Maka takes another step forward..this is a different side of love she doesn't know..that no body has told her about yet..maybe..maybe she could understand it..maybe this time..

"Love isn't a crime..not in it's self but.." Kid takes a deep breath. " My actions are what make my crime. I'm sorry Ariel but..no matter what you say you can't change my mind..I know I'm guilty, I know loving Maka is wrong-"

"So love is wrong?" Maka presses.

"Love isn't wrong Ariel..it's who you love that makes it wrong." Kid seems to be getting irritated..that pain in his eyes is still there.

"I don't..I don't understand!.." Maka grips her fist before she marches up to him..grabbing him by the shoulders, her eyes boring in his. "I don't understand this! I don't understand how love can be good, and wrong at the same time! How is that possible?!"

"Ariel? What on earth has gotten into you?" Kid blinks at her..probably too surprised to push her away yet.

"What is it Kid? tell me..can you please tell me..what is love?" Maka lets go of him..taking a deep breath.

"I don't think that-"

"Please?" Maka's soft voice gets Kid to pause. "I need to know..I'm not judging you Kid..I admire you that you have love..that you understand it..but I don't. Can you please..tell me what it is?"

"Love is a lot of things Ariel-"

"What is it to you? That's all I'm asking." Maka presses..she needs to know..why is love so hard to understand? why is it so different..so vast?

"I don't feel comfortable-"

"Why do you love Maka?..if she's done all these things to you..why do you love her?" Maka presses..even though she knows she shouldn't'.

"..I don't know." Kid averts his gaze..his shoulders slumping.

"You don't know?" Maka feels her heart drop..if Kid doesn't know..how is she suppose to know?

"I just do." Kid looks up at her..something different in his eyes. "..I loved her for so long..maybe it's just that now I can't stop. She was..she was my best friend Ariel..I know what your thinking 'how could you be best friends with a witch?' but the truth of the matter is I didn't know she was a witch..not till many years after...not till she already had my heart..I don't know how me and my father failed to see it but.." Kid trails off..that far away look in his eyes.

"If she was your best friend..why did that have to change?" Maka speaks quietly..something hurting her.

"What do you mean why did it have to change? She's a witch Ariel!-"

"But you said you still love her!" Maka looks at him firmly when he tenses. "..Is love the lost of friendship?"

"..In a way, yes. When you love someone..it becomes much more then friendship but..that person has to love you back." Kid looks away from her. "Me and Maka's relationship stayed as friends but my love for her didn't end our friendship..it was that she was a witch..my enemy-"

"So her being a witch destroyed your friendship..then why didn't it destroy your love?" Maka tilts her head..this is soo confusing.

"Because..because love is stronger then friendship." Kid looks away from her again. "..Love can't be destroyed..it can only be locked away..it can only be forgotten..but like a bad memory..it will always haunt you." Kid's words are so soft.

"So love is bad? It's like a ghost that haunts you?" Maka frowns..this is a lot different from what everyone else was saying..

"No..what I'm saying is..love last forever Ariel." Kid looks at her..something in his eyes she doesn't understand. "It's not something you can get rid of, it's not something that can be ignored..it's always there, reminding you of the past..reminding you of what you want..of what you had."

"Forever?" Maka's eyes flash at that..thinking about what her mother said..how she said it last forever..can something really last that long?..can something really be that powerful? "Love..love sounds painful Kid."

"It's only painful if you love the wrong person." He gives her a sad smile..and it hurts her. "..But when you get that love back..it's a blessing..it's what makes life beautiful..to love asymmetrically is wrong..disgusting like me..but to love with symmetry..both people loving each other with the same amount..it's absolutely perfect. it's balance..but of course..I protect balance but I can never have it." He points bitterly to his hair..he looks like he's about to cry again. "Not with my h-hair..and not with love. That is why I wish to destroy it..destroy my love for her..but I can't. I can only pretend but now..thanks to you, I can't even do that." He gives her a glare but it's weak.

"To suppress something is only to make it worse..to lie to yourself once is ok..but you've been lying to yourself a lot haven't' you?" Maka locks eyes with him..and the look in his eyes says it all.

"Why are you doing this Ariel? Why are you asking so many questions about her?.." Kid looks away from her again..he seems to be getting weaker, and weaker..tired.

"I ask about her because..because I want to know what love is.." Maka takes a step closer. "..You say you love Maka..but you're here to kill her aren't you?..When the time comes..will you be able to kill her?"

"Yes." Kid speaks without hesitation..his eyes becoming hard again as he glares at her.

"But you said you love her?" Maka frowns. "..Is it so easy to kill someone you love?..but you said love can't be destroyed?"

"Love can't be destroyed..but the person you love can." Kid gets a far away look to his eyes but he shakes it off. " I loved my father..Maka killed him. I may love her..but when the time comes I'll think of all the wrong she did..I won't see her..I won't see those green eyes I adore..no, I'll see her sin, her crime and I will judge her. I will kill her..without blinking." Kid's voice is hard..but something changes in his expression..it almost looks like he's wincing.

"Would you still love her..when she's dead?" Maka tries not to shiver..that scared the shit out of her.

Kid looks at her again..something in his eyes that she doesn't understand..he stares into her..and for once she doesn't feel like backing away..This reminds her of the times when her and Kid would have a debate about something..when she would say or ask something that got him to think..he would just stare at her a moment..like he was trying to figure her out, or gather his own thoughts..Maka can't help but to wonder what he's thinking about right now..if he remembers what she just did..he loves her..but what does that mean?..he doesn't hate her..that's a start but..

"Yes." Kid cuts off her thoughts..his voice is weak and his shoulders slump..his bangs covering his eyes. "I know I will still love her..even in her death..I will feel guilty for killing her but I'll feel worse if I don't. Death can't destroy love..I still love my father and he is dead..and I'll still love her."

Maka's eyes get wide..love..love survives through death..then what can defeat it?..if it's so powerful why can't she understand it-

_"I love you with all my heart."_ Kami's voice sounds through her head..Maka's legs feel weak. If her mother loved her..does that mean she still does? even though her mother is dead..she still loves Maka? if love is so strong..if that flash back was real..why did Maka forget about her love?..how did she forget how to love-

"_Love can't be destroyed..it can only be forgotten. "_ Kid's voice speaks through her head..it can only be forgotten..but why would she forget?..why would she want to forget? why has she lost love?..why can't she find it?, why can't she grasp it?-

"_Remember..you always have a choice baby."_ Kami's smile forces it's way in her head..

She..she has a choice..but how can she choose something she doesn't understand?! How-

"Ariel.." Kid's voice breaks her out of her thoughts..she looks up to see he's standing right in front of her..a deep frown on his face. He has one hand on her cheek..his thumb wiping something wet off of it. "Your crying..What's wrong?..did I some how offend you?"

"I don't get it Kid!.." Maka throws her arms around this boy and he tenses..she buries her head in his chest..taking the smell of fresh clothes..the smell she's missed..the smell of safety..of security..Ariel is safe with Kid..Maka isn't..but she use to be...she wants to be. "I don't understand how something so powerful and beautiful..is so hard to get..to achieve."

"Anything worth getting is hard to get Ariel." Kid's voice has turned soft..his arms wrapping around her..Maka almost sighs..how long..how long has it been since they hugged?..she couldn't tell you. "Love is something you have to fight for..you have to pray for, and even then you may not get it." Kid's voice turns so quiet. "..I have lost every battle..and my prayers have been forgotten."

"She hurts you.." Maka grips him tighter..feeling a hate in her heart..a hate for herself..

"It was my choice to love her-"

"Then why can't you choose not to love her anymore!" Maka pulls away to glare up at him..she's not angry with him..She's angry at herself. "Kid..you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be in pain because of her!..if love is a choice..why can't you choose not to love?" Kid's eyes flash at the way she's speaking..at that look in her eyes..and something is changing in his " You..you deserve someone so much better then her Kid..your smart and brave..you do the right thing..That witch was lucky to have a friend like you, to have someone so nice, someone that would love her even after all the shit she's done! you deserve to have someone that will treat you right, that will actually care for you and-"

Kid cuts her off..by pushing his lips against hers. Maka freezes..her blood turning warm and cold at the same time..this is the second time he's kissed her but..something is different about it.

"I-I'm sorry Ariel.." Kid pulls away..his cheeks slightly tinted..a look of shame on his face. " You just..your words and that look in your eyes..you-"

Maka doesn't understand what she does next. Don't ask..just don't.

She wraps her arms around his neck..pressing their bodies together as she clashes her lips with his..his lips feel so different from Crona's and Ragnarok's..they're soft and firm. Kid tenses at first..only to relax completely..his lips moving slowly against her own. Everything is screaming that this is wrong. Kid isn't a part of her family, Kid isn't who she should be kissing..but she is. Her heart is beating so fast out of her fear..but there's something about the danger..about the forbiddingness of this kiss that drives her to deepen it..to feel more of this..to feel more of Kid..the witch hunter..her enemy.

She's kissing her enemy..and he's kissing back.

"Show me.." Maka breaks the kiss..speaking against his lips..she looks into those eyes that scare her..those eyes that use to be so familiar. "Show me..what love is."

There's something in Kid's eyes..a hope? a desire?. "I don't know if I can show you..but you can have what's left of me Ariel." Kid rubs her cheek..his eyes staring into her own..they have soften, his breath is sweet and gentle against her lips. "I can see in your eyes..that you don't judge me. Some how your still here, even after all that I've told you..even after I've told you my secret. Love is something hard to show..but I'll give you all I can."

"That's all I ask for.." Maka's words linger in the air for a moment. Kid and Maka stare into each others eyes..waiting for something..but they don't know what. Maka stares at her use to be best friend..stares at the boy that has done so much for her..only for her to rip his life apart.

She can't tell what Kid is thinking..but before she knows it he moves in, kissing her again..It's much stronger this time, he isn't rough like Ragnarok..but he isn't soft like Crona. He is in the middle..he is balanced. His kiss is careful but firm..as if he is calculating every move he makes..his hands rub up her shoulders at the same time.. his hands cupping her cheeks..Maka can't help to groan when he pulls away from her, his cheeks are red..he's slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry if I'm being too aggressive with you Ariel I-"

"Now's not the time to be a gentleman." Maka pushes him so he falls back on his king sized bed..she quickly gets on top of him..a excitement filling her being..a excitement of finding out finally...what love is. Kid looks up at her with wide eyes but he doesn't push her off..his face getting darker. "I want you to loosen up Kid..I want all you have..but I also want you to enjoy this. You deserve to feel good for once..and I want to give you that bliss." Her words are true..she's caused him all this pain..she wants to take it away..even for just a moment..she wants to do something for him.

She wants to feel love.

Maka leans down and nibbles at his button lip..Kid's body tenses..but she can tell he's trying to relax..she feels how hot his face is and with her body being flushed against his, she can feel how much he's liking this..but he's not acting on it. He's too pure. He has self control. Maka does not. Kid doesn't tremble underneath her like Crona..Kid doesn't fight for dominance like Ragnarok..He just excepts her..he just returns what she gives him..making it balanced. His kisses are still careful..

_"Lets make him lose control."_ that girl chuckles..Maka's body is warming up at the thought..she could make him loose control..she could take the pain away..just for this moment, she knows how..

"It's ok.." She whispers against his lips as she reaches down his suit..slowly unbuttoning it-

"Let me do it." Kid pushes her off suddenly, Maka flopping down next to him. "You must go at a slow pace or you could mess them up and then the symmetry would be destroyed and I would have to burn this."

Maka watches with an eye brow raised as Kid takes off his suit..getting up he hangs it on a coat rack in the room. He comes back with that white dress shirt and those dark pants..how is she going to work with this?

"Some things never change." Maka mumbles as he takes his seat next to her.

"What-" he turns to look at her..only for her to push her lips against his..The boy parts his lips just a bit to kiss her, and she takes this opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth..Kid gasps, and she feels his face get hot again as she pushes him down, getting back on him. She kisses him slowly first..like Crona had tried that one time..but she didn't feel it..maybe she'll feel it now..Maybe she'll be able to feel this boy's love..maybe Kid will be different. Kid's hands grip both of her shoulders..his tongue carefully rubbing back against hers..copying her movements..he's still in control.

"Your thinking too much." Maka pulls back to look down at him. His face is red..but his eyes still hold a firmness. "Let go Kid."

"It's hard to just..let go Ariel.." Kid averts his gaze for a moment before looking back up at her. "..to be truthful I've never done something like this."

"Then let me work..let your mind go." She speaks this against his ear before she licks it..grinding her front against his, getting the boy to tense.

"If you continue this.." Kid's voice is getting huskier his eyes starting to change as she continue to tease him by rubbing his now hard erection with her arching womanhood. "I w-won't be able..to keep my composure Ariel. Think about what your doing..I don't want to take away your innocence-"

"I lost my innocence a long time ago." Maka grunts as she reaches behind her back and unties her bikini string..the small green thing coming off, exposing her to him.

"I..I-I don't want to take advantage of you." Kid looks her in the eyes..trying not to look any lower..she sees him gulp. "I know you feel sorry for me, but I assure you, you do not need to do this. I don't need-"

"You need to feel good for once kid!" Maka cups his cheeks..her eyes baring into his. "Stop worrying about everyone else for once..and just think of yourself. you say your giving what's left of you to me..your giving me all you have..but what is it that _you_ want?..Tell me what you want Kid.." Maka's voice gets softer at the look in his eyes..the look of awe..the look of someone in deep thought..

"I want..I want.." Kid closes his eyes..his breathing becoming still, his face is blank now. She waits on top of him..waits for him to tell her what he wants..What Kid wants. It was always about what Maka wanted..never about Kid. Maka never asked what he wanted like the good 'friend' she was..but Kid was ok with that. He only cared about her..Looking at this boy now..looking at those bags under his eyes..how deathly pale his face is..looking at what she's done to him, she can't help to hate herself more. Kid gave her all she wanted and more..even though apparently he loved her..he never said anything. When she was messing around with Crona..and Maka could tell it hurt him, it bothered him..and maybe if she took the time to care a bit more about Kid back then she would have realized his feelings but Maka is a dumb ass or she just didn't care..so why does she care now?

Why does she care when he's the enemy? Why does she want to know what the enemy wants? Why does she want to make him feel better?..Why now? What has changed in herself that she actually cares about this boy's feelings? Back when Maka wasn't a witch..she didn't really truly care for his feelings, if she did she would have paid more attention to the signs he gave her, like holding her hand, taking her out to eat, that look of adoration, the way he would smile at her..all the signs were staring her right in the face..but Maka just blinked..then moved on. She didn't care about the sadness in his eyes when she was with Crona then..so why does she care now? When she's a witch? Is it..is it because of that dream?..the flash back?..is it because she wants to know about love?..Is searching for love making her a better person some how?..or deep down did she always care for Kid..but it took seeing him close to the bottom to see it? Maka doesn't understand herself..she's sickening.

But she wants to know what this boy wants.

"I want.." Kid opens his eyes slowly..something in those yellow orbs is missing now..it's vanished..she's drawn his eyes enough, she's drawn so many of his emotions before..so she knows something is missing now..but what? Something is growing inside those sun lit eyes..and before she knows it Kid grabs her and flips them around..so that he is on top of her. He's so gentle with her even while doing this. Those eyes that are missing something bore down into her..almost seeming as if they're looking though her and looking at something she can't see..his hands by her head holding his body up. "..I want bliss. I want to be set free from it all..but most of all.." His head leans in..his lips mere inches from her own. " I want you.."

"I'm yours." Maka reaches up and cups his cheeks..rubbing them at the same time so he doesn't have a fit. "I can give you bliss.."

"And I can give you love." Kid leans down and kisses her..it's slow and passionate..Maka concentrates..trying to feel anything inside..her heart is beating fast, her body is getting warm..but that's arousal..not love right? Maka knows Kid doesn't love Ariel..but he loves Maka..so what is the difference between making love and love? is there a difference? Her questions get unanswered as their kiss gets faster, and faster..more deeper, more needier. Soon the room is hot, their body temperatures rise, their hearts beating fast into their chests.

Maka does feel something different with kissing Kid..She feels a thrill. Her adrenaline is pumping..and she's excited. It's the fact that this is so wrong that makes it so interesting..so appealing. She is a witch, kissing a witch hunter..it's not meant to be but that makes this kiss all the more powerful. Maka now knows how that chick from 'twilight' feels, kissing a vampire..it's not suppose to be, it's forbidden..but that makes it all the more great. This is dangerous, in more ways then one but she can't stop. It's wrong, but she can't stop. This will have consequences but still she can't stop.

"Ariel-" Kid broke the kiss when she reached for the buttons on his shirt..his voice is husky, it's attractive.

"I know, I know. I'll do it slow so I don't mess up your shirt." Maka fights back the urge to call him princess..and when she looks into his eyes..he seems to trust her because he nods. Maka goes back to work, being slow and carful to make sure she doesn't mess up his shirt..she would hate to have to deal with one of his symmetry fits right now, especially when she's trying to learn, trying to understand..

What the fuck is love?

"I'll take it off." Kid speaks when she got to the last button, he takes off the shirt carefully and starts to fold it, laying it on the bed to make sure he's doing it right..He closes one eye to concentrate..his fingers working so slowly till his shirt is folded into a perfect square shape. He gets up and walks over to one of his dresser, opening it up and placing it in-

"Damn." Maka whistles getting Kid to turn to look at her. "Nice abs." Her eyes roam his body..and he's built just perfect. He isn't too small, or too buff..His waist is small but his shoulders are large. He's definably worked out since they were friends..he looks good. His skin is so pale that it reminds her of Crona..but she places that in the back of her mind.

She doesn't want to think of him or Ragnarok right now.

"Well thank you." Kid chuckles slightly but his cheeks are tinted still from their heated kissing. He walks over to a closet and opens it up..His back is to her but she can hear the clanking of a belt..he's taking off his pants. "It comes with our job, you have to stay fit or you'll die."

"Staying fit is hard." Maka mumbles as she moves up the bed, she pulls back the black blanket and gets under the covers..pulling it up so it just covers her nipples. She slides off her bathing suit bottoms and throws them under the bed so he won't see them on the floor and have a cow about it. When she looks back at him..his pants are off, he's only in his boxers as he folds them up and puts them in the closet.

"Now Ariel..are you sure about this?" Kid turns to look at her, his eyes boring into hers..they're still missing something..still looking through her.

Maka could say no. They could get dressed and pretend this never happened but..

"I want you." She wants to know. She wants to see if she can feel it too.

"I'm glad.." Kid pulls down his boxers, exposing himself to her, he's not as big as Crona she immediately takes note of..but it's decent size..and it's ready for her. Kid folds up his boxers, places them in them closet before walking back towards her. Maka's heart is beating too fast as he pulls back the blanket and gets in the bed with her..this is it..She's going to sleep with Kid, the boy that use to be her best friend..

But like he said their friendship died..this is all that's left.

Kid wraps his arms around her..pushing her bare body against his own as he kisses her..it's stronger then before, filled with a need, a want..He's kissing her fast..his body is so hot..He was holding back all this time..because he has self control..but now that's what he lost..

He lost his control. Maka doesn't know what sent him over the edge..but his body is relaxed, his kisses aren't careful anymore..they're almost sloppy but Maka likes it. She wraps her arms around his neck..scratching down his back..this seems to make him more bolder for he starts to move his hands around her body..at the same time he feels her waist..goes lower to her thighs..Maka groans..his hands are so warm..so nice. She bites on his lower lip..her hands moving down his chest, feeling the dent of his abs..before she's feeling on his hip bones..Kid's kiss is so needy now..he needs her, he needs this bliss, he needs to be released..and Maka can do it..maybe just for this moment..

But this moment is all that matters.

Maka grabs his hands and presses them against her chest..the boy tenses only bit..freezing for a moment before he starts to gently massage her breasts..moving his hands in sync..along with the beat of his kiss. It's amazing. Maka moans into the kiss as his thumbs rub both her nipples at the same time..

This moan seems to set something off in Kid because before she knows it he's on top of her..his bare body being pressed against hers.. "Ariel..last chance.." His voice is so husky..and when she looks into his eyes..she can see how much he wants her. There is no going back now..the boy's eyes are hazed over in lust, something she's never seen. He has lost his control..or at least most of it. She can tell he isn't thinking clearly.

"Take me." Maka speaks the words in a pant..she knows lust has glazed over her eyes..and those two words are all Kid needed. He grabs her legs gently and spreads them a bit more..He positions himself so his harden member is pressing against her entrance..Kid looks at her one last time..still looking for an ok when it was her who practically thrown herself at him..he's too nice...Maka only nods. Kid pushes into her slowly..carefully..a throaty moan escaping his lips as he closes his eyes..enjoying the feeling. Maka bites her lip when he's all the way in...she can't stop looking at this boy's face..trying to feel the difference..to feel the love..but she doesn't feel any different..Kid starts to thrust..his eyes shut tight, sweat starting to form on his brow as small groans of pleasure come from his parted lips.

"I'm not..I'm not..hurting you..am I?" Kid pants out but he hasn't stopped thrusting.

"No..No your doing good." Maka moans when he hit a certain spot in her..Kid grips her waist and hits it again, Maka having to bite back her lip so she doesn't scream..

This is a lot different then sex with Crona. With Crona, Maka does most of the work..he's too shy..Maka has always been on top, she has to push him to do anything to her..but here Kid is, on top of her, pounding into her and she likes it. She likes it a lot. He's able to hit spots Crona never did..Kid makes her feel like the girl..He's still careful like Crona..but he's not shy, at least with Ariel..Maka slightly wonders what Kid would do if he found out who he was _really_ plowing into right now..but with another thrust from the boy..her eyes roll back and she forgets all about that thought..

She forgets about Crona..and Ragnarok..and everything..because in this moment it's just her and Kid..she's enjoying it..but Maka doesn't feel love..she feels pleasure..so is that love? pleasure?..she doesn't know..

"Kid.." Maka purrs and wraps her legs around his waist..it feels weird saying his name..feels weird moaning it but she doesn't dislike it..Kid picks up the pace..his eyes have never opened..his face nothing but concentration as he thrust so deep into her..he's starting to be rough..those throaty groans getting louder with her screams and moans..

This is pleasure..but it's not love..not on either sides. He's getting close..she can tell by how much he's sweating..how his thrust get deeper..Maka's too caught up in her own bliss to be afraid. His thrust...the pressure..this sex it's so thought out..so controlled..and it feels amazing. Kid's hands are gripping the sheets by her head..his body has it's own beat..like everything else he does..he does this precisely..getting Maka to go over the edge a lot faster..for a guy who's a virgin he knows what he's doing..but then again he was always the perfectionist.

Maka can't help but to look up a this boy..watching as a bead of sweat beads up on his chest..and falls down on her stomach..can't help but to look up at this boy..this boy that use to be her best friend. Back then she would have never saw herself in this position..under this boy, him loving her and moaning to the pleasure her body is causing him..no, back when they were friends..She would have never guessed this, never guessed the boy on the other side of the table when they ate together with the warm smile and adoration in his eyes for her would take her body like he is now. Even when they weren't friends..when he found she was a witch..she's terrified of him..yet in this moment, she isn't. In this moment all she feels is the pleasure..she doesn't feel the love that he spoke of, she only feels him inside her..only hears his panting and the slight creaking the bed is making..

Kid has never been one to let loose..hell, she could never even picture him having sex without freaking out about something stupid like symmetry..but here he is, his face is getting more and more relaxed..his muscles are tensing though..he's lost in bliss..she's giving him bliss, maybe for only this moment..but this moment is all they need. Kid's never had a moment, never been relaxed..to him there's always something to fix, something to make perfect..but now, in this moment, he's only worried about what's happening now. Kid's hands move from the bed to grip her waist..he grips her tightly and pounds hard, it hurts slightly but Maka moans all the same..His thrust are getting so needy..his groans getting a bit louder in till..

"Maka!" Kid moans and pulls out at the last moment..his cum getting all over her stomach..Maka doesn't orgasm..no, all her pleasure melts away at him calling her name..she starts to tremble in fear..He knows? Did somehow having sex with him give away her identity? _oh shit oh shit oh shit_! Maka is about to scream when Kid opens his eyes..but what she sees..stops her..

Kid, himself looks scared..his eyes full of shame..his weak body shakes slightly..he looks..devastated. "Oh god..Ariel I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean..I.." he gets off of her..looking at her with those eyes..he seems to be waiting for something..maybe for her to go off on him..that's what any normal girl would do in this situation..

It hits Maka..he doesn't know it's her..he just..moaned her name in his ecstasy. Maka doesn't know why she likes that..she doesn't know why she likes that she has such a hold on this boy..even Ariel couldn't get his mind off the girl..he moaned Maka's name in the end.

"I really didn't mean this Ariel..I'm so sorry I-" Kid starts to apologize again only for Maka to wave him off..the boy looks beyond shocked.

"You don't' have to explain yourself to me." Maka gives him a soft smile. "..You told me you still loved her. I understand...I only wanted to feel love Kid..I didn't want to take love away from you."

"Really y-you understand?" Kid looks at her with wide eyes. "..Did..did you feel anything?"

"Nope." Maka sighs. "Sex was good but I didn't feel anything new..I guess I'll never feel it." Maka pulls the covers off of her and starts getting off the bed. "Thanks for trying though..I've learned a lot from you-"

"Ariel wait." Kid grabs her wrist..stopping her from moving anymore. She looks back at him..and Kid is looking at her with a expression she doesn't understand..he just seems shocked. "..I got my bliss..but I didn't show you what love is..I just..I just feel like I used you Ariel for my selfish wants-"

"And that's ok." Maka tries to get up. "..I used you too. it's ok Kid, this happens all the time, it's called one night stands-"

"I don't want this to be a one night stand Ariel." Kid doesn't loosen his hold on her hand..his voice is so firm. " That's not the kind of person I am..I know I spoke her name..I know I still love her..but I could learn to love you Ariel...with all that's left of me I could love you..we could learn to love together. What do you say?..Will you stay with me?"

God damn it..

"Kid I'm not really the relationship type." Maka turns to look at him..only to come face to face with the boy..he moved closer so he's right by her.

"I'm not asking for that..I will not rush you but I wish to be a bit more then we are..I wish to hold your hand, I wish to court you."

"court?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Date you." Kid chuckles slightly. "..I know your not into relationships..but would it be so bad if I took you places? We could work together, you and me. I could teach you what love is..and I could learn how to love again. We could take it slow..I don't want this to be it for us Ariel. Your such a sweet girl..you except the fact I love a witch!..you even excepted it after what I just did..to do that you're a strong person Ariel..and if you work with me, I know we could have love." Kid is smiling at her gently..hopefully..

But he doesn't know..Ariel is a lie...Ariel can't be with him..Ariel can't break the chains Maka has on this boy's heart..he said so himself..you can only forget love..but it will always be there..maybe he could learn to love again but would it be the same?..Maka doesn't know. She doesn't even know what it's like to love.

"Kid you don't know me like that-"

" I want to know you." Kid brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it lightly. "..I want to know everything about you. When I agreed to loving you today Ariel..I had all intention on making you mine. I didn't want this being a one night stand..this could be so much more."

Maka doesn't know about that.

"_Remember what you came for!"_ That voice sounds through her head..causing Maka to frown.

"..You don't' trust me Kid."

"What?" He seems taken a back at the way she turns on him.

"You don't trust me..you wouldn't let me read that letter..I had to rip it from you.." Maka looks at her hands. "There can't be a relationship without trust."

"Maybe I didn't trust you back then..but that was because I didn't know how you would react if you knew I loved a witch..you were kind to me Ariel when most would have looked at me with disgust. I trust you completely. I gave you my body, and now I'm giving you what's left of my heart." When Maka gives him a skeptical look..he wraps his arms around her...one hand grabs her chin and lifts it up so she's looking at him. "Tell me..didn't you want to know who wrote that letter? isn't that why you came? to learn everything about the letter? Well, I'll be honest that I haven't been completely truthful with you Ariel..I do know who wrote the letter..or well I have a pretty good guess..if I told you, would you believe me that I trust you Ariel? That I want more to us then just meaningless sex?"

"_You have him right where you want him!"_ That voice crackles. "_Now's your chance!"_

Maka nods..her desire to know who killed her mother out weighing her guilt..she'll deal with that later in hell..right now, while she's alive, her mother is all that matters.

"Good." Kid smiles at her..a hope in his eyes before he looks down.. "..Lets get dressed first, a gentleman doesn't talk to a woman nude."

"You say that after you just got done banging me." Maka grunts and smirks when he gives her a glare..but his cheeks are pink.

"Just get dressed please." Kid sighs when she chuckles..but he smiles at her before he gets up and walks over towards his closet.

Maka feels a excitement..a anxiety as she gets out of bed and finds her bottoms..she slips them on before grabbing her discarded bikini top..this is it..she puts the top on and starts tying it behind her back tightly..She's going to find her mother's killer..after all this time..this is it..this is really it. Maka wipes the boy's cum off of her stomach and walks over to the sink to wash it off while Kid isn't looking..she walks back and sits on the edge of the bed..and watches as Kid, fully clothed now..walks towards her with that letter in his hand. He sits next to her and opens it up..pointing at the spider's mark.

"Are you sure this doesn't look familiar to you Ariel?"

Maka stares at the black spider on the letter..only to shake her head..No, it doesn't.._wait a minute_..Her eyes get wide..it looks like..the same spider she saw on the ship!..but for some reason she doesn't tell Kid this..she might sound crazy if she told him about a talking spider that looked just like this.

"It's the symbol for witches of the spider." Kid looks into her eyes seriously.

"So..this could be any witch of spider?" Maka's shoulders slump a bit..shit, there's more then one..how could she be sure which one is her mother's killer? Maka doesn't have enough time to search for how many the fuck there are of spider witches..she only has two weeks.

"Well yes, but after looking at father's files..there is only one witch that has been of the spider for the past thirty years.." Kid gets a far away look to his eyes. "Of course my father's records could be wrong..but I don't believe so."

"Who's the witch?" Maka is about to explode..come on..give her a name..please..come on..

"Her name is Arachne, the spider witch." There it is..the one that killed her mother..the one that has made her life a living hell yet..

Maka doesn't have a clue who the fuck that is.

"Who is she Kid?.." Maka speaks quietly. "..where is she?"

"I do not know her location, if father knew he would have went off to kill her a long time ago..she has been good at hiding herself."

"What does she have against Maka? Why would she just give her information out like that?" Maka feels a rage start to build..she has the name..but she doesn't have anything else..so fucking close but so far..who the fuck is Arachne? Maka knows she's her mother's killer..Maka knows she has to end this spider witch.

"I do not know for sure..usually witches do not betray their own kind for fear of bring down all witches. Witches are not at all family oriented mind you, but they know team work, they all follow the same grand witch, and attend meetings to discuss what they have done or problems they have faced. Arachne is a high up witch..she wrote me this letter behind closed doors. If the grand witch were to find out I believe she would be in trouble..but Arachne is smart."

"Then why would she risk it? What did Maka do to Arachne?" Maka tries to keep her voice in check..tries to appear neutral..but she's getting fired up.

"To be honest I don't think Maka did anything to her..I believe Arachne did this to spite her sister." Kid looks down at the letter in thought. " Medusa and Arachne have never been close..I don't know Arachne's true intentions but I would have to say, Arachne wants Maka dead to upset Medusa.."

"Medusa is Arachne's sister?" Maka almost shouts..but somehow she keeps her voice in check..but her mind is swirling..her mother's killer is Medusa's sister?..how could Medusa not have known?..

"Yes, you didn't know that?" Kid raises an eye brow when she shakes her head. "oh..I thought all witch hunters knew of the sisters..they are the only witches that have siblings. Most witches only have one child..a girl child and that's it..so Arachne and Medusa are famous for the fact they are sisters..and dangerous...I almost forgot you're a recent witch hunter."

"Yeah.." Maka grips her fist.. "Do you think Medusa knows her sister has done this?"

"Of course not." Kid shakes his head. "Arachne is cunning, if not more cunning then Medusa. Think about it Ariel..if Medusa knew that Arachne had sent me, Medusa would be quick to protect Maka, making sure that we couldn't get to her..also if Medusa were to find out it would cause a war between the two. These two sisters have had one war during their life time..this was when I was still a child..so I don't know much about it, father didn't like to talk about it but he did tell me after the war, Arachne and Medusa decided to pick land..so they may be separated from each other..they split up the earth..so while Medusa can be on any of the other half of the world..Arachne can not, and it goes the same with Medusa."

"Oh.." Maka looks down in thought..so Medusa doesn't know about this?..She doesn't know her sister caused all this..killed her mother..Maka wonders if that's why Arachne cursed her mom..because Medusa was friends with Kami..could she have cursed her mother just to hurt Medusa? ..Damn it, Maka doesn't know.. "Don't you think Medusa will find out it was Arachne when we kill Maka? or destroy the tear?"

"Maybe." Kid frowns slightly. "That has been a worry of mine..' Kid eyes get a far away look. 'if Medusa finds out there will be another war..millions will die..millions of innocent people will..and there aren't as many witch hunters like there use to be..if a war were to happen..I fear we couldn't stop it..or even be a threat to Medusa or Arachne."

"A war?" Maka's eyes are on fire..she knows that a war is going to happen. She will kill Arachne, and once Maka tells Medusa what happen, Medusa will be all for ripping this spider bitch apart.

"Yes..but right now we can't worry about that." Kid puts a hand on her shoulder..it's comforting. " Right now we just worry about stopping Maka and putting her to justice."

Maka nods numbly..She knows she will be judged soon..she knows she won't be on this world much longer..but she has to kill Arachne..she has to take that bitch with her.

"Do you believe I trust you now Ariel?" Kid grabs her chin gently and tilts her head so she's looking at him..His eyes are soft. "I told you all I know."

Kid shouldn't trust her..he doesn't know who he's giving himself up to..he doesn't know what he's doing right now..

Maka owns him completely now.

"I believe you." Maka speaks the words..and she knows he trust Ariel..but Ariel is a lie. He trusts in a lie, some one who isn't real..Maka wishes Ariel was real..she likes her more then she likes herself. Ariel is pure..free from sin and guilt..compared to Maka, Ariel is a angel..but Ariel is a lie..

Maka is real, and she's a demon.

Kid smiles at her and leans in pressing his lips softly against hers, his hands cupping her cheeks. Maka doesn't think about it, she just kisses him back..

"Hey Kid we're back, so we ended up not drinking you'll never believe-" The door suddenly opens, Maka and Kid breaking the kiss to look over at Liz and Patty..Liz being the one speaking but when her eyes fall on Maka and Kid..she stops in her tracks causing Patty to bump into her.

"Sis why you stop-" Patty looks over her sister and sees them..her eyes light up so bright..a smirk coming to her face. "Ohhhhhh."

"Hey Ariel." Liz has a smile Maka's not sure she likes as these two girls walk in..they look way too happy about this. "So this is where you ran off too. You know your brother and sister are going crazy looking for you, they came in the club yelling ..and I think they were running from a gay guy." Liz looks confused for a moment before she shrugs. "They ended up asking us if we seen you and I told them no..they seemed pretty shaken up, you would think some murder had you kidnaped Ariel."

"Brother and sister?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"Yeah, Coralline and Bob!" Patty cheers. " Don't worry, I wouldn't want to admit they were my brother or sister either..they are so embarrassing!"

Liz gives her sister a look that Patty just giggles at.

Maka pales..shit Crona and Ragnarok..with all that's been going on..she forgot about those two..but with the thought of those two boys, guilt tightens her chest..and also a fear..they can not know about this. They absolutely can not know about this, she doesn't even want to think how Crona will rip her apart..or how Ragnarok will beat the shit out of her..no, those boys will kill her for this. She has betrayed them both this time..but Maka finds herself smirking to herself..They betrayed her first..and hell, she got the information she wanted, just like she said she would..she didn't need them. If she didn't do this, if she had listen to them, she would have never found out her mom's killer..and Maka bets they wouldn't care.

She's going to keep all this to herself..it will be like it never happened.

Maka blinks when she realizes Liz and Patty are gushing at something..and when she follows their gazes..they're looking at Kid holding her hand. Shit, let's not make this worse then it already is.

"I probably should go find them before they have a heart attack." Maka grunts and takes her hand from Kid's, standing up, Making her way to the door..only for Kid to grab her wrist.

When Maka turns around he lets go of her and gives her a almost sheepish smile. "..Thank you for your company Ariel."

She nods, turns to leave again-

"We'll see you at the banquet tonight then." Liz smiles at her and she freezes..Shit the banquet! That is not going to fly..no, not after what she just did..Ragnarok and Crona and Kid sitting at the same table? Oh fuck no.

"Um..I don't know about that actually." Maka turns to face them with a fake frown on her face.

'What do you mean Ariel?" Kid frowns slightly, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah you have to come!" Patty pouts.

"Believe me I want to come but..my brother and sister don't want to go." Maka fake sighs. "..We had a fight about it..and that's why I ran away from them. They can be so overbearing sometimes.."

"Was it Bob?" Patty growls. "He tried to stop you from going before!"

"Yeah, what is up with him?" Liz raises an eye brow. "Why are they so against going to the banquet?"

"Bob is really protective of both me and Coralline..he doesn't want us eating with people we don't know, something stupid like that, but this time Coralline agrees with him..and I swear my brother will not let me do something when he has his mind set. " Maka fake sighs again.

"Would you like me to talk to him Ariel-" Kid takes a step forward, looking at her intently.

"No!" Maka can't help but to shout this..her eyes are wide and she quickly regains herself when they look at her oddly. "No Kid..I don't want you getting into this..my brother is just stupid."

"Well I want you to come Ariel..I'd like to be able to eat with you and spend some more time by your side." He gives her a sweet smile..but Maka feels like puking..

Shit..this isn't going well.

"Yeah and we can talk to him too!" Patty cheers. "I want you to come too Ariel!"

"Ugh..please I don't want to trouble you." Maka gives a nervous smile and shakes her head. "..I'll talk to Bob, he won't listen to you guys..I know that for a fact..if I bug him about it enough, he may let me go..if he doesn't, I'm sorry guys, but I got to stick with my brother's choice..and I'm not feeling so hot anyway, the burrito I ate this morning is not setting well in my stomach if you know what I mean." Maka fake groans and rubs her stomach.

Liz gives her a odd look, and Patty giggles.

"I wish you would let me speak to him." Kid doesn't even seem fazed about her being nasty..damn it, she wanted to gross him out. "I believe if I showed him I'm a good guy he would be ok with you eating with us."

"Yeah big sis can talk some sense into him right?" Patty beams up at how Liz sighs.

"I could try Ariel..I mean I think if we all talk to him, show him were good people he'll come around." Liz looks her in the eyes.

"You don't know my brother." Maka tries to stay calm. "He would just get pissed off if I brought you all with me..trust me guys, my best bet is to talk to him alone."

"If you believe that is best then I trust in your judgement." Kid seems a bit disappointed.

"Oh poor." Patty pouts. "I hope he's not a butt face and lets you go.."

"Yeah me too.." Maka gives them a fake smile. "So when did you guys see my brother and sister?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago." Liz looks at her. "They ran towards the captain's space..if you go down this hall way and take your first right they should be some where around there."

"Thanks." Maka opens the door before looking back at them. "Well, I'll see you guys later-"

"When you talk to your brother come back and tell me what he said." Kid walks up to her and grabs her hand. "I would really like to see you tonight Ariel..and get to know you better." He smiles at her before he kisses her hand

"Awww!" Liz and Patty gush making Maka feel uncomfortable.

"Alright..I'll try Kid." She gives him a half hearted smile before she walks out of the door..and quickly shuts it behind her..as soon as she closed the door-

"Omg Kid! What happened while we were gone? How did Ariel get in here? What did you two do?! Are you dating?! I want a full report!" Liz squeals..she's so loud Maka can hear her all the way out here.

"Yeah we knew you two had a thing!" Patty cheers.

Ugh.

Maka can't hear any more of this..she doesn't want to hear what Kid has to say about Ariel..because Ariel is a lie. There's only Maka..and if Crona and Ragnarok find out about this..damn, she doesn't even want to think about it..

Maka doesn't regret her decision..no, because of her doing this she found out who killed her mother..she doesn't regret it..

She doesn't know how to feel about it.

Maka takes a deep breath..trying to mentally prepare herself to face those two boys again after doing..that. Just don't think about it..pretend it didn't happen..deny everything..Maka keeps taking deep breaths as she walks down the hallway like Liz told her..The green carpet feels nice on her feet..it's not fluffy, it's like flooring with fabric but it's still nice. She can't even tell she's on a ship unless she looks out the window..seeing the blue water and the fishes they occasionally past..this ship is so smooth, so large.

Maka's always dreamed of getting on a boat like this after watching the 'Titanic' even though she always cries when Leonardo Dicaprio dies in the movie..because fuck he's just too damn gorgeous for that! Maka coughs into her hand as she keeps walking down this hallway...but anyway, the ship the Titanic was beautiful..to bad it sunk. Maka's never been afraid of the sea, or getting on a boat..even after watching that..it just didn't strike her as a scary thing and it still doesn't. This ship is sturdy..there's no way it's going down..The only reason the titanic went down was because they hit a ice glacier and obviously that's not going to happen to this ship, they're heading towards the Bahamas.

With thinking about the ship..she forgets about her guilt..forgets about what she's about to do and she's able to relax..everything is going to be fine..she can do this..

Maka takes the first right as Liz said and keeps walking, keeping her eyes open for the two...that's when she sees it. At first it looks like a black dot all the way down this hallway..but it slowly gets bigger and bigger..Maka stops walking and squints her eyes, trying to see what the hell this thing is that's speeding down the hall way..the black dot has taken form now..it looks like a person..they're getting closer..she sees his green trunks..this is a boy and he's getting closer..he's running so fast, his brown hair whipping behind him..Maka notices two other dots are behind this boy..two other people now..This boy is finally close enough for Maka to get a look at his face..her eyes widen..

It's Ragnarok.

It seems at the same time she recognized him..he recognized her..but instead of slowing down he picks up the pace, spreading his legs as far as they can go, his eyes burning a fire as he moves his arms with his legs..damn, he's fucking sprinting. Maka almost feels like running away from him to piss him off..but she can't deal with being chased..and Ragnarok looks like he means business. She's never seen him run so fast. Maka takes a deep breath..here it goes..she's going to have to face him..she can do this. She watches as this boy gets closer and closer..Maka's thinking he's going to slow down any moment..but no. He goes even faster. Maka's eyes get wide as Ragnarok gets only a few feet away from her..ok, he's going to stop soon, he's going to-

Ragnarok tackles her. Full out tackles her. He doesn't slow down, he doesn't do anything but throw his body at her's. Maka falls back with a grunt of pain, the boy on top of her..She hit her head when she fell back but she doesn't have time to worry about that right now.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Ragnarok pins her arms by her head..his teeth are bared, such a deadly look in those eyes as he glares down at her.

"I-"

"You don't ever fucking run from us like that! Do you know all the shit I had to go through to find you?! Do you know how fucking worried I was?! You can't just run around this ship like a retard when there's fucking witch hunters on the boat! Are you insane? Are you fucking nuts?! You could have gotten yourself killed! and I wouldn't been able to do a thing about it! We searched this fucking whole ship for you! You can't fucking run from us, you can't do that-"

"I finally caught up to your sexy ass." Someone pants behind Ragnarok..Maka moving her head so she can see that blonde boy from before panting..he has a smug smirk on his face..but it falls when he sees Ragnarok pinning Maka to the floor. "Hey ass hole if your going to be pinning any one to the floor it's going to be me. I mean Jesus Christ, look at her hair and she's as fat as a cow! That bikini is so last year and when is the last time she did her nails?" This boy scoffs before he leans in..getting close to Ragnarok's ear. "I'll show you what a pair of manicured hands can do on your-"

Ragnarok turns around..only to punch this guy right in the face. It's a hard punch too, Ragnarok moving his body with it..The blonde boy is sent flying into the wall..his nose is bleeding and his head goes limp..that was a knock out.

"Did you just..punch that gay guy?" Maka blinks before she looks up at Ragnarok. "Don't you think that was a little harsh on your boyfriend-"

"This isn't the time for fucking jokes!" Ragnarok fumes as he grabs her wrists again..gripping them so tightly it hurts. "I've been fucking harassed by that ass hole the whole time I was looking for you! Do you know how fucking disturbing that was?! No, you don't! And I had to fucking deal with the fact I didn't know where the hell you were!" Ragnarok glances over to look at Crona who finally caught up..he has his hands on his knees, looking down to the floor as he pants. " You had me and Crona fucking worried sick and you have the balls to fucking joke around? After you fucking ran from us? Ran from us for caring about you? For trying to fucking protect you from Kid? Even if you were pissed off at us you don't fucking run away!-" Ragnarok is going off..his face so red..he's so angry..

"I'm sorry."

"I swear to god if you...wait what?" Ragnarok growls..only to pause when her words sink in and he blinks down at her.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For running away from you two..for getting pissy..You guys were right. With running away from you guys I had some time to think about what you two said..and I realized you were right. It was stupid of me to risk so much for something that may or may not give me the information on my mother's killer. I'm sorry Ragnarok..I'm sorry Crona.." Maka looks up at Ragnarok before looking over at Crona..but the pink haired boy hasn't looked at her yet. "..I was a total bitch..I shouldn't have ran..I was just pissed..I took what you guys were saying all wrong..but after I sat down and thought about..I realized you were just trying to protect me..so after thinking about it..I don't want to go to the banquet with Kid tonight..you two were right, I should avoid him as much as possible." Maka speaks the words..sounding as sincere as she can..it's amazing how calm she is right now..

"You.." Ragnarok starts..only to shut his mouth..he wasn't expecting that..she can tell. "Your...really? You understand and..your not pissed at us anymore?"

"Nope." Maka shakes her head. "..I got it all out of my system when I was alone..now I just feel like a bitch...can you guys forgive me?"

"If you don't fucking do that again!" Ragnarok glares at her..only to sigh. "Seriously though..don't ever do that again..I'm just fucking glad you see our point now and you don't want to go to that fucking banquet with Kid-"

That's when Ragnarok is cut of my Crona's..laughter? Both Maka and Ragnarok look over at Crona to see his head is still bowed..but his shoulders are shaking slightly as he giggles to himself..his one arm is tightly gripping the other..his laugh so odd.

"Crona what the fucks' wrong with you?" Ragnarok frowns and gets off of Maka..grabbing her hand and helping her up. She can see he's concerned about the other boy..Maka would rejoice in this if not for the dread gripping her heart at Crona's odd laughter..

"That's..that's so funny.." Crona giggles out as he slowly lifts his head up..revealing those haunted eyes..and a odd wobbly smile.." Your so funny Maka! so funny! You should be an actress! I applaud you!" Crona starts to clap..still laughing but those eyes are locked onto her..Maka wants to scream..

She sees his rage..she sees in those haunting eyes..a _knowingness_..

"You fucked him up." Ragnarok growls in her ear in a harsh whisper. "You should have seen him when you ran off, he had to fucking cry into my chest till he was fine..he thinks you hate him, fucking make it better before I kick the shit out of you." Ragnarok pushes her so she's right in front of Crona.

"Do..D-Do you hate me Maka?" Crona tilts his head..speaking in that innocent voice..but his eyes aren't' innocent.

"I could never hate you Crona..I was just upset..I thought you didn't care about me..I shouldn't have said those things to you..and I'm sorry." Maka frowns deeply.._She's sorry about a lot of things Crona.._

The blonde girl she knows is Crona gives her a soft smile..and holds open her arms. Maka immeditally throws herself in his arms..thinking this is his forgiveness..thinking everything will be ok-

"I care about you _little one_..but all you care about is yourself. You think your sorry now, just wait till I'm done with you." Crona whispers in her ear..and her blood turns cold..

There's no way..he doesn't know..this is just crazy Crona being crazy Crona..there's no way he knows-

"But I do." Crona chuckles darkly as he licks her ear, Maka pulling away from him in alarm. "What's w-wrong Maka?" Crona frowns at her, tilting his head..a smug smirk on his face.

"N-Nothing I just.." Maka takes a step back..trying to keep herself from panicking.

"Why the fuck is your waist red like that?" Ragnarok grabs her arm and turns her so he can look at the red marks on her waist..the red marks from Kid gripping it.. marks from the boy loving her..

"What?" Maka plays dumb as she looks down at the marks..trying to hide her wince. "Oh..I must have gotten some sun burn..Medusa should have fucking packed sun screen." That's it..play it smooth..

"Sun burn?" Ragnarok blinks as he looks at these marks..making her feel uncomfortable. "Why the hell do they look like hand prints though?" Ragnarok pokes her waist-

"Ow! fuck Ragnarok I just said it was sun burn!" Maka winces and flinches away from him like that really hurt..please buy it..please stop looking at it..shit this isn't going good..

"Sorry." Ragnarok tenses and pull his hand back...a odd look in his eyes.. "It just kind of looks like-"

_"liar, liar, pants on fire~"_ Crona chimes as he does a twirl on his heel..his eyes shaking.. that smug smirk never leaving his face. " Tell me Maka.." Crona stops spinning so he's right in front of her face..those rage filled eyes mere inches from her own. "..Did you find out what love is?"

"I-"

_"What is love! Baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me no more!~"_ Crona shouts/sings as he twirls till he's standing next to Ragnarok..the boy looks at Crona oddly when he gives him a goofy smile. "You're my frienddddd" Crona puts his arm around Ragnarok only for the other boy to push him off.

"Croan what the fuck-"

"Me and you are in the same boat this time.." Crona chuckles oddly. "This time..your not the one I want to kill...we're both being hurt, both being double crossed..you are my friend, my only friend, it's always been like that hasn't it? your all I have, your all I ever will have, and we're both getting played for fools."

"Crona seriously what's up with you-"

"I think we should tell Kid were not going to the banquet soon..so we don't have to deal with it later.' Maka cuts Ragnarok off..wanting to stop this before it's too late.

"Right, I'll go and talk to him-"

"No let me. I'm the one who excepted his request, I'll just tell him I'm sick." Maka crosses her arms.

"I don't want you fucking talking to him, he could figure you out-"

Crona cracks up at this.

"Just let me do this Ragnarok..I'm not going to the banquet..just let me do this, turn him down kindly and then we don't have to deal with him any more." Maka knows what she's saying is a lie..it's a hope.

".." Ragnarok stares into her eyes for a moment..before sighing..he seems tired. "fine..just let us come with you, we'll probably have to do some searching..we ran into the Thompson sisters at the club..said something about that ass hole being in his room-"

"it's this way-" Maka blurts out without thinking..she just wants to end this..get it over with..She turns around and starts to walk in that direction-

"Hmm..that's interesting.." Crona's hum gets Maka to pause..shivers being sent down her spine as she looks back at this boy. "..How exactly _do_ you know where his room is _little one_?"

Ragnarok's eyes light in realization before he looks at her..a suspicious glint in his eyes now..

Fuck this isnt' good.

"I-"

"Hey Ariel!"

Oh god, it just got worse.

Maka wants to scream but she bites it back as she turns around..only to see Patty and Liz smiling brightly at her..looking at her expectancy.

"We know you said to stay out of this but we want to help you out." Liz smiles at her. "Kid really wants you to come."

"Yeah!" Patty gives her a warm smile.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Ragnarok looks between all of them..his suspicion is growing..and shit she is so fucked..

Crona is cracking up though.

"Ariel wants to go to the banquet tonight." Patty gives him a glare. "You should let her go! We all want her to!"

"We're not fucking going to the banquet tonight." Ragnarok growls. "Ariel's sick-"

"She looks find to me!" Patty protests.

"She is definably not sick." Liz chuckles slightly..getting Ragnarok to raise his eye brow at the smug smirk Liz gives Maka.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean-"

"I am actually feeling kind of bad guys." Maka puts a hand on her stomach and frowns..hoping she looks pitiful.

"See? Now fuck off we're not going-"

"Oh come now Bob." Crona suddenly speaks..everyone looking over at this girl who is frowning slightly as she walks up to them. "If Ariel wants to go, who are we to stop her? I think it will be fun..let's all go."

"But Coralline..I'm sick." Maka stresses that last part..almost getting desperate.

"I'm sure you'll feel better later..your just nervous." To anyone else..Crona would sound like he cares about her..but Maka hears the dark intent.._fuck._

"Crona what the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok grabs him and whispers in his ear harshly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there at that banquet tonight." Crona smiles at these two girls that have perked up. "Be sure to tell Kid~ I'm sure he'll be happy..so happy he might just _die_ from it."

Uh oh.

"Yay! Lets go tell Kid the good news!" Patty cheers before she grabs her sister's hand and starts to pull her a long-

"Wait!"both Ragnarok and Maka yell after them..but they're already gone.

"Crona why did you do that?" Maka's trying not to yell at him..trying not to break down..this isn't good.

"Yeah your fucking putting her in danger! Did you forget about the whole fight we had before she ran off?" Ragnarok gives him this look..but Maka can't make sense of it. Crona does though.

"I d-didn't forget..t-that's why I did it." Crona looks at him a moment before looking at Maka..he puts a hand to his heart. "..I w-was thinking about what you said..a-and you were right Maka..I-it was inconsiderate of u-us to try to stop you from g-going to the banquet..I-I want to show you how much I care for y-you Maka..I c-care for you an _awful_ lot."

Crona gives her a smile..a sweet smile that he closes his eyes..but it's not sweet or cute in Maka's eyes..it's as if the devil himself is smirking at her..

"But Crona the-" Ragnarok starts.

"Don't w-worry..we'll stay by her at all times..to e-ensure her safety. "Crona gives him a look..some message being past through their eyes..

"Fucking fine..but don't fucking cry to me when this goes wrong." Ragnarok grunts and crosses his arms..but she can see he's a bit worried.

"Uh guys really we don't have do this anymore-"

"What the fuck were they talking about Maka?" Ragnarok suddenly cuts her off..his eyes boring into her own.

"W-What?" Maka curses for her stutter.

"They were fucking talking to you like you already talked to them..like they knew something." Ragnarok studies her. "That fucking Liz girl said something like 'we know you said to stay out of this..' what the fuck is that Maka?"

"I did talk to them before..while I was away from you we had a talk about the banquet..and they really wanted me to come so I kept making up excuses about how you wouldn't let me go and-"

"But Liz and Patty said they didn't see you." Ragnarok's expression gets dark.._shit_. "Are you lying to us?"

"No." Maka shakes her head. "I don't know why they told you that..because we definably did just talk..I was just walking from them when I found you guys..when did you ask them?"

"..I guess it was a bit ago..shit I don't even remember.." Ragnarok's dark expression changes to a frown as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Why don't you just take a bow Maka!" Crona suddenly starts clapping again..such a ood look in those eyes. "Your good, oh your so very good!..are you happy that I let you do what you want? Are you happy we're going to all be having dinner together?" His smile is so smug.

"..Yes.." Mak forces her smile. "..Thank you for being considerate of me Crona.."

"No p-problem." Crona leans close..right by her ear. "Any time _little one_." He growls before he pulls away and smiles at her again..

That smile is as innocent as Satin..those eyes know..

Crona knows..she doesn't know how but he knows..He's going to kill her...he has something under his fucking sleeve..and she's scared shitless

"Let's go to our fucking room..we got to take some showers if were going to this stupid banquet." Ragnarok grumbles as he grabs her hand..he's close to her and his grip is tight as if he's afraid she would run off again. "Are room number is b345."

"That's j-just down this hall." Crona grabs her other hand..it's tight too..

"So.." Maka swallows hard as they start to walk together..dread gripping her heart. "..About that gay guy-"

"Don't speak of it." Ragnarok's eye twitches. "That fucker chased us the whole fucking time, he had it coming."

"It's t-true..he really did." Crona sighs. "He was scary Maka, he wouldn't s-stop hitting on Ragnarok and it w-was funny at first..b-but then it just got plain creepy."

"Aww you guys are mean." Maka chuckles slightly..only thinking about how Ragnarok must have looked through this all.

"We are not fucking mean! How would you feel if some man looking chick chase after you and said shit like 'I'm going to scissor the fuck out of you'!" Ragnarok growls as he keeps pulling her along.

"I would be like 'oh yeah, scissor me baby'." Maka gives him a goofy smile and laughs when his eye twitches.

"Your fucking weird!"

"Gah! scissor?! t-that sounds painful!" Crona trembles..both Maka and Ragnarok giving him a look.. "Why would you want to do that Maka? how can you do a scissor?"

"Well you see Crona-"

"Your not going to fucking tell him what that really is are you?" Ragnarok looks at her in disbelief.

"Scissoring is a term used when two females have sex." Maka grunts.

"..G-girls..can have sex.?" Crona's eyes get wide. "H-How?"

"Well you see Crona-"

"Oh fuck no!" Ragnarok throws his arm in the air. "No more gay shit, I had to run from that guy who was verbally ass fucking me the whole time, I am done! I'm going to take a fucking shower and wash all this filth away." Ragnarok stops in front of a door..he pulls out a card from his back pack and puts it into the slot. The door clicks and he throws it open, pulling them in.

Maka can't help but to gasp..this place..is so fucking nice. There's a huge king sized bed like Kid's..but this one is blue with so many pillows that they don't need. There's a flat screen tv, a book shelf, a kitchen..damn, this place is nicer then her old home! She could fucking live here! There's two doors on the wall with the tv being between them..the walls are a light blue with sea horses and coral painted around the room..it's sea theme..how cute.

"I'm taking a fucking shower." Ragnarok grumbles as he marches over to one of the wooden doors. "This better have a hell of a lot of soap..I'm going to need it." he opens the door..only to reveal a nice sized bathroom-

"What is the other door?" Maka blinks over at it..

Ragnarok walks over to it and opens it up..it's another bathroom. "Well we're in luck, someone can take a shower while I am, we can get done faster. Did Medusa even pack fancy shit for us to wear? Oh fuck this is so stupid!" Ragnarok seems to be stressing out..but before Maka can calm him down he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door..

Leaving her alone with Crona.

"So uh..who's going first?" Maka gives him a nervous smile when Crona looks over at her with those eyes.

"You can go first.." Crona leans closer... "I know how dirty you must be." his thumb rubs againt her lips..such a creepy smile coming to his.

"Yeah..you know swimming in that piss water and all." Maka gently grabs his hand and pulls it away from her face..trying to keep the fear out of her expression.

"Yes..piss water.." Crona smiles smugly at her.

Maka only nods..and gets up, wanting to get away from him..to ger her mind straight but..Crona grabs her wrist and pulls her into him.

"Let go." Maka glares at him when he gives her that mad smile..she struggles with him but he's strong.. a lot stronger then he should be.

"Aw your so cute when your guilty." Crona sneers before he lets go of her..with her struggling then being suddenly released she falls on her butt. "Make sure to get behind the ears!" He giggles high pitched as he flops down on the bed..laying so his head is hanging off the edge..looking at her upside down..he gives her a sweet smile. "I love you Maka..heh..I love you sooo much."

When Crona wants to be creepy, he can be creepy as hell.

Maka doesn't respond as she gets up, grabs her back pack and walks into the other bathroom. She quickly locks the door before she falls down to the floor..sitting down in her exhaustion..Maka breathes in and out..about to have a panic attack..how can he know? how the fuck can Crona know?..he wasn't anywhere near her but..no, that other boy is always watching her..and he saw what she did..he saw her sin..

Crona is going to kill her..if she's not careful she wont make it out of this ship alive..but if it really comes to it..Maka will fight Crona..she will fight for her life. Now that she knows who killed her mother, she has to end Arachne..she can't die..even when she deserves it..not yet.

Maka takes a deep breath as she forces herself up..hopefully Ragnarok doesn't figue it out..but this banquet isn't a good idea..it can't be. Maka places her back pack on the toilet seat before she slides off her bottoms..slides them off like she did right before she fucked Kid...she takes her bikini top off next..like she did when she had sex with Kid..Maka tries not to look at the red marks on her waist as she gets into the shower..it's not a hot tub but it's a decent size. Maka turns the water on scorching hot as she closes the curtain..she lets the water burn her skin..it makes her feel like she's sterilizing herself..like some how this hot water is burning her sins away..making her clean..

But it doesn't' work like that.

Maka lets her mind go blank as she grabs the shampoo..it's in those small ass bottles that hotel rooms have but oh well, it will have to work. Maka fills her hand up with the whole bottle before rubbing her hands through her hair..closing her eyes..focusing on the feel of her hands and the burning of he water and nothing else..

She doesn't have to think anymore..she doesn't want to think..there's too much to think about..but here she goes, her mind can't stop.

Arachne killed her mother. Arachne is Medua's sister. Kid loves her. Kid fucked her. Crona knows. Ragnarok doesn't..Crona is going to kill her..

Her brain hurts. Maka trembles as she rinses out the shampoo..the water burning her scalp but she doesn't care..

Why would Crona want to go to the banquet?..What is he planning?..he's planning something bigger then just killing her..and that scares Maka..she's about to panic..the anxiety is too much..Crona could do anything at the banquet..he could give away her identity, he could try to kill Kid..he could expose her betrayal to Ragnarok..

Maka takes deep breaths..

Don't' think about it...just don't.

Maka grabs some soap and a rag that were on a shelf on the wall in this shower..she rubs the soap on the the rag before she starts to scrub her body with no mercy, getting every place she can get..trying to wash away her filth..but she can't. She can never wash this away..

She can never be forgiven.

Maka is about to wash her legs..when she just so happens to glace over at the shower curtain-

There's a dark shadow standing out side of it.

"W-Who's there?" Maka tenses..almost screaming but she bites it back.

The shadow doesn't move.

Maka is tired of playing games. She grabs the curtain and rips it open..expecting almost to see Crona with that mad smile but..

No one is there.

"..What the fuck?.." Maka frowns as she closes the curtain again..did she just..imagine that?..is she going crazy? Maka goes back to washing her thighs..only to feel something touching her hair..but when she turns around..nothing's there. She goes back to washing herself..only to feel something touch the back of her leg..she ignores it. Something touches her shoulder, she ignores it. Something touches her back-

"What the hell is-" Maka whips around..only to come face to face with someone she would never thought to see..one she never wants to see.

"Such language..is this the thanks I get for washing your back?"Arusa smirks at her..the demon plain as day in the shower with her..his scarves still rubbing her back..

Maka tries to scream, tries to get away..but a scarf wraps around her mouth..silencing her.

"Shh." Arusa puts a finger to his mouth..dark glee in those red eyes of his. " We don't want anyone ruining this moment of ours.." His scarves wrap around her body..making so she cant' get out..she cant' escape him as this monster leans closer. "Do we..?"

Maka kicks and screams but the scarf is muffling it..and the water is probably drowning out her struggle with this demon..Maka's heart is beating too fast..she's so confused.

"You're a fighter just like your mother." Asura coos and this gets Maka to pause to look at him. He smirks at her. "She still struggles don't you know?..right in here." He pats his stomach, such a evil smile on those lips. "Don't you want to be with your mother?..all you have to do is hop right in." Asrua opens his mouth..and Maka hears screams..male screams..female screams..It's like they're sounding in this monster..they sound like they are in pain..that they are suffering.

Maka says something but its' muffled..her eyes wide with fear.

"What was that sweet heart?" Asura sneers as he takes the scarf of her mouth so she can speak...

"..My mother..where is she?' Maka is trembling..she doesn't want to hear this ..she doesn't want to know but..she has to.

"I told you." Asrua pats his stomach again..his smirk is too large. "She's in my stomach my dear, right where you will be soon..why wait two weeks?..why don't you let me take you right now.."

"Your lying..' Maka's heart is sinking..her pupils shrinking. " My mother isn't in your fucking stomach!..she's in heaven..she's in a better place-"

"Do you really believe a witch would go to heaven?" Asura laughs at that. "Come now, even if your mother was destined for heaven..do you really believe that I would let her go? That I would let any of my souls go?..No, they stay with me. I keep all of them, and they suffer in me. I enjoy their screams and pain..I am their living hell."

"Your fucking lying!" Maka screams..her eyes getting watery even thinking about her mother stuck inside this demon..no, he has to be lying.

"Oh?" Asura raises an eye brow before he smirks. "Listen my dear." he opens his mouth..

That's when she hears it..there's no mistaking it..she hears her mother..screaming in agony..

"You fucking bastard!" Maka screams as she thrashes crazily against his scarves but they don't let her go..she can't get to this demon..can't rip him to fucking pieces. "Let her go! let her go fucking now you piece of shit!"

"Her soul is mine just as yours will be mine soon enough." Arusa keeps his mouth open..so she has to listen to her mother's screams..to her mother in pain..

"_Stop it stop it stop it!"_ Maka keeps thrashing..her teeth grit..nothing but hate in her eyes..she tries to summon her power..but she finds she can't..she can't do anything.

"Do you like this Maka? To hear your mother in such terrible pain..and all because of you? Do you hear that? Her tears are sweet in my stomach..her cries are mucic to my ears..do you know how it feels to bath in acid everyday all day?..your mother does. She's in hell..your mother is in hell..and she's alone. Don't you hear her crying? Don't you hear what you have caused?"

"Please..please let her go.." Maka trembles..she can no longer fight..the rage has dulled to nothing but pain..sorrow.."Please..I'll even take her place just..let my mother go..don't hurt her any more..please..I'll give you my soul for her's..don't..please."

"Ah but you see..why would I give up one soul for yours when I'm going to get your soul anyway?" Asura smirks. "All I have to do is wait..then I'll have the both of you."

"You'll get me sooner..just..just let my mother go." Maka is begging him.

"I don't think so." He coos as he watches a tear fall down her face. "Don't cry my dear..it will all be over soon. You'll see your mother..you too will be in hell together!" Asura wipes the tear away..he's grinning too much.

"Please just-"

"What makes you think I would make a deal with you?" Asura suddenly growls, his voice so dark causing her to shutter. "You have been nothing but trouble for me..and you took my servant Justin from me! You stole one soul from me, I'm not letting you take anymore! No..I want you to suffer as much as possible..I will make you watch as your mother is ripped apart only to be put back together..I will give you the worse fate for what you have done! And your mother will be right there with you!"

"Arusa please.." She sounds so weak..because she is..This is worse then any nightmare..

Not only is her mother dead..but Kami is still suffering.

"See you soon." Arusa grabs her neck..and snaps it.

Maka screams and thrashes about..only for her eyes to open..she's sitting in the shower..the hot water pounding against her back..there's no demon..no scarves..no nothing..she's in here alone..Maka touches her neck..it's not snapped..she's alive.

Did she..did she imagine all that?

Maka forces herself up and turns off the water..her legs feel like jelly and when she goes to step out of the shower she falls onto the floor..it hurts..but her chest hurts more. She isn't stable. Maka lays there a moment..her mind reeling.

"M-Maka? M-maka are you ok?" She hears Crona's voice and a knock at the door. "I just h-heard I loud bump..did y-you fall?"

"No." Maka lies as she forces herself up..trying not to wince at the pain in her head. "..I just dropped a bar of soap, sorry about that Crona."

"Ok j-just making sure.." Crona doesn't sound convinced but Maka doesn't care at this point. She dries her self off with a towel half heartily..still pretty wet as she opens her back pack and looks through her clothes..there's nothing fancy in-

Maka feels a pinch and she yelps..when she looks down she sees that snake sliver back to her arm..Maka looks at the mirror..Ariel is now wearing a red tight dress, her hair is dry and curly even though Maka's hair is still wet.. Maka puts on a regular tee shirt and shorts..but when she looks in the mirror Ariel is still wearing that dress..

Perfect. Thank you fucking Medusa.

Maka doesn't feel like brushing her hair, it's not like she has to. She grabs her back pack and unlocks the door..she takes a deep breath before she opens it, walking out of the room with a blank look on her face-

"T-That was a quick shower." Crona is sitting on the bed, fiddling with his fingers as he glances at her to the floor. "That's a-a nice dress..did M-Medusa pack it?"

"No. When you get out the shower, get dressed in regular clothes..but when you come out, Medusa's snake has to bite you again." Maka speaks with no emotion as she drops her back pack to the floor. "The bathroom's all yours Crona."

"O-Okay." Crona gets up with his back pack..he walks slowly towards the bathroom she just came from..the other bathroom door is still closed. Crona pauses and looks back at her with a nervousness..he opens his mouth..and she thinks he's going to offer some comfort.. " Madness is thick in the air _little one_." Crona smirks at her before he walks into the shower..leaving Maka alone.

She flops down on the bed..her head being in the sheets..

She doesn't want to think..she really doesn't want to think..

That wasn't real..Arusa wasn't really there..that wasn't real..her mother isn't suffering..she's just going mad..it's because she only has two weeks..it wasn't real..

It can't be..it really can't be..

No she refuses..she refuses to believe that as real..she's just crazy..with all this shit that's going on..she's just going crazy..

_"You tired already?"_ A voice speaks beside her..Maka turns her head to see that ghost girl looking at her with those lifeless eyes. "_Jeez we just got here!"_

"Things just haven't been going my way today." Maka sighs. "..I just feel like sleeping..forgetting.."

"_Why sleep when you could be doing something? I'm dead and I'm more alive then you!"_ The little girl frowns at the detached look on Maka's face. _"How about.."_ The little girl looks around only for her eyes to light up. "_Ah hah! here we go!"_

Maka watches with an eye brow raised as this little girl floats over to the book shelf..She grabs one book before floating back to Maka. "_sit up!"_ She gives her a stern look. Maka listens..forcing herself in a sitting position..this girl beams before she floats down...till she's sitting in Maka's lap. "_Read me this story since you have nothing better to do then just sleep like a lazy bum!"_

"Green eggs and ham?" Maka's eye brow raises more as she takes the book from the girl..holding it so her arms are around the little girl, and the book is in front of the both of them.

"_Yeah! My mother use to read this to me all the time.."_ The little girl started off excited..only to get quiet..she cuddles up against Maka's chest..and closes her eyes. _"..Could you please read it to me? I'm lonely...when your dead all you can think about is what you had in the past..your dead but you relive your life..and it just makes you feel lonely.."_

Maka stares down at this girl..she can hear the desperation..This girl lost her mother..Maka had taken her mother..just as Maka's mother was taken from her..

And she knows how that feels.

"Green eggs and ham." Maka starts..she feels the little girl perk up and look at her..Maka opens up the book, letting the girl nuzzle more into her. " I am sam. I am sam, sam I am. " Maka starts. "That sam-I-am, that sam-I-am! I do not like that sam-I am."

_"I like sam!"_ The girl giggles. "_That other guy is a grouch."_

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Maka smiles slightly at the smile on this girl's face. " I do not like them, sam-I am. I do not like green eggs and ham."

_"You know when my mother would be too tired..she wouldn't read to me."_ The little girl grips onto Maka's shirt._ "So my brother would..he would read me all kinds of stories..but when he got sick and left..I never got read to again. No body would read to me."_

"Would you like them here or there?" Maka keeps reading.

".._Thank you."_ The little girl grips onto her tighter. "_Thank you for reading to me when no body else would...my mother was to upset..any book she would pick up would remind her of my brother..and father never read before..but when brother got sick he didn't even speak. Father loved him the most I think..we all loved my brother the most...can you hold me?..can you hold me like my mother use to? Can you hold me..like I'm wanted?..like I'm alive..like I'm not..this.."_ Her voice is so quiet..so weak..

"I do not like them here..I do not like them there." Maka reads the words..but she lets go of the book to wrap her arms around this small spirit..cradling her in her arms..holding her so close..rocking her like a baby. "I do not like them anywhere.."

_"..Thank you.."_ she closes her eyes_.." This..is the first time in a long time I've been held..thank you.."_ A soft smile comes to her lips..

"I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them sam I am-" Maka keeps going-

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok comes out of the bathroom..his hair is still wet but he's wearing a button up shirt and black pants..he looks uncomfortable but his focus is on her..he's looking at her oddly.

"I'm-" Maka looks down..and the girl is gone. She's cradling air, reading a Dr. Sues book to herself. "..I'm just..imagining what it would be like to have a kid."

"Really? You want kids?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow as he walks over and sits down next to her.

"Well..sure. I think it would be nice to have at least one later in life." Maka looks over at him.

"I never wanted fucking kids even when I was alive." Ragnarok grunts.

"Why not?"

"I could barely take care of myself, let alone another person." Ragnarok gets a far away look to his eyes. "..I wouldn't be a good father."

"I disagree." Maka smiles at him slightly. "You might be a little bit rough..but when you care about something you protect it..that's what a father does..a father protects."

"I wouldn't know." Ragnarok's voice is a growl..such a dark look coming to his eyes..

"Me either." Maka averts her gaze when he looked at her..his gaze soften a bit.

"At least your father's dead." Ragnarok gets a odd look. "I don't' know if mine is or not, I can't even remember his fucking name..I just hope I did killed that fucker."

"I'm sure you did.." Maka thinks back to that look of hate in Ragnarok's eyes. "..You wouldn't have let him live."

Ragnarok doesn't say anything for a moment..before he looks over at her. "I'm gald..I'm gald your not still pissed at us..what I said back there Maka..I didn't mean it like you were taking it. I would never fucking say that it doesn't matter..I know how it feels, you know I didn't mean to-"

"I know Ragnarok." She gives him a smile. "Don't worry about it..it's all good now."

"It's just..that guy gets under my fucking skin!" Ragnarok shakes his head. "Every time I see him I think of that fucking time he had you pinned to the wall kissing you, like what a jack ass. It still pisses me off to no end I didn't beat the shit out of him there..if we didn't have to keep cover, his ass would be done for." Ragnarok gives her a serious look. "If he so much as touches you I'll put him in his place..we don't need him figuring you out and like hell, if I want that rich bastard touching all over you and flirting with you in front of me!"

Maka only nods numbly..she doesn't want to think how Ragnarok will react if he finds out..about..what she really did with Kid. That's when a fear stricken her..oh god..what if Kid tries to do shit like hold her hand..or kiss her at the banquet? Fuck he did say something about 'courting' her or some shit..this can not end well..

"Hey..your alright? Your fucking pale." Ragnarok frowns as he puts a hand on her forehead. "..I can't feel if your hot or not but you look like you are..do you feel sick?"

"you could say that." Maka sighs.._you really could say that_.." I'm just nervous about tonight is all.."

"Don't fucking be..I won't let him touch you alright?" Ragnarok grabs her hand..a protective tone in his voice as his eyes look into hers. "As long as you stick by me, he can't do shit."

Maka is still really worried.

Ragnarok stares at her a moment before he leans in, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't you ever fucking run from us again Maka.." he gives her a stern look. "We have so much to deal with..the last thing we need is for you to run off and do something you'll regret."

Too late.

"I wont run again.. 'She looks him in the eyes.. " I promise."

"Fucking good." Ragnarok grunts as a bathroom door opens.

"I-I put on the n-normal clothes like you said.." Crona comes out with that bikini still on..Maka not able to see what he's really wearing. "What d-do I-" Before he can finish..Medusa's snake shoots out from her arm..biting Crona on the wrist, getting him to yelp before the snake comes back, becoming her tattoo again. Maka blinks as she stares at this girl's blue sparkly dress..Coralline looks beautiful..

"You look gorgeous Crona." Maka smiles slightly.

"Gah I d-do?" Coralline blushes and fidgets. "W-What am I-I wearing?"

"Some fat ass's clothes." Ragnarok grunts and chuckles at the look Crona gives him.

"I-I could only find this shirt Ragnarok!" Crona huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "Unlike y-you, Medusa didn't p-pack me nice clothes."

"I wouldn't call this fucking nice clothes." Ragnarok messes with his button up shirt, looking irritated.

"You both look good." Maka gives them a half hearted smile..

She seems to be ok right?..wrong. Maka is barely keeping herself together..with that incident in the shower..with the guilt she feels at seeing the ghost girl..at the guilt she feels for what she's done with Kid..it's all eating at her..it's eating at her sanity..There's not much of it left, she's truly running out of time. Maka feels like screaming, feels like destroying the fucking happy looking sea horses on the walls..why the fuck do they get to have happiness when she's so miserable? Why..

Because she deserves this. Maka has dug her own grave.

"T-Thanks Maka, so d-do you." Crona gives her a smile..but she sees that darkness in his eyes. "Aren't y-you excited for the banquet?..I k-know I am." His voice is sweet..but to Maka it sounds like nails on a chalk board..

Crona is eating at her sanity.

She is not excited about this banquet..she doesn't even know what is going to happen..She doesn't want to see Kid..she doesn't want to have to stare her sin in the face..Crona is planning something..and Maka can't deal with it. The anxiety along with her guilt is too much to deal with..

Maka is running out of time.

"I can't do this." Maka speaks quietly..bowing her head when both boys look over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ragnarok looks over at her with his eye brow raised.

"Yes Maka, w-what are you talking about?" Crona tilts his head..but she can tell he's amused.

"The banquet..I can't do it." Maka looks up slowly..her eyes are dilated..and shaking. " I-I know I said I wanted to do it earlier..but I'm scared..I'm too scared of him..I don't want to see Kid..I feel sick."

"Are you sure it's Kid your scared of?" Crona's smile is too smug.

"Fuck Maka your so pale." Ragnarok frowns at her skin color..and how her eyes bounce around. He looks over at Crona. "I don't think we should do it if she's this messed up. Kid might see past our disguise with her shaking like this.." Ragnarok seems almost relieved at the fact he sees a opportunity to avoid sitting with Kid tonight..

"But I want to make Maka see how much I care..she didn't like that I tried to stop her earlier..so I'm letting her see Kid now. I don't want her to hate me..so I'm letting her sit with Kid, just like she wanted." Crona's eyes are locked on hers..and she can't help but to shiver at his smirk. "There's no need to be so afraid Maka..I'll protect you, I'll protect you soo hard. What is it that your so afraid of?..I thought you wanted to find your mother's killer..or is it..that you.. for some reason don't need that information any longer?"

"Crona..please." Maka's begging him..she can't do this..not now..Maka's so close to breaking..but she's so close to ending all of this..she has to stay together till she finishes what she started..Maka is begging Crona to give her more time..she's begging him not to kill her..not to do what ever dark thing he's planning on doing..at least not yet. "I can't do it.."

Crona's eyes lock onto her own..She doesn't look away..she doesn't flinch away from such darkness in those pale blue orbs..They just stare at each other, Crona's eyes boring into her own..almost like he's seeing right through her..and she hopes he can..she hopes he can see how much of a mess she is..how close she is to breaking. Ragnarok looks between the two..He seems confused..and a bit irritated, he doesn't understand what's going on, he doesn't know what Maka has done..but Crona does..he always knows.

"I..I-I see.." Crona blinks a couple of times..some of the darkness receding but not much of it. He looks at her a moment..before nodding, his eyes droop just a bit. "if y-your really not feeling well we d-don't have to go..b-but we already told those two sisters we would.."

"I'll go fucking tell them 'Ariel' isn't feeling good and if they have a problem they can go fuck themselves." Ragnarok grunts as he stands up-

"No, i-I'll tell them. Y-You stay with Maka." Crona waves him off..a different look in those eyes.

"What? Why?" Ragnarok raises his eye brow..studying the other boy.

"You don't even know where they are Crona." Maka frowns at this..why the hell does he want to tell them..she doesn't like how her stomach is turning.

"I s-saw where they came from w-when they met up with u-us in the hallway." Crona looks at her then at Ragnarok. "I-if you go and tell them Maka isn't feeling g-good they w-will just think it's your words, not Maka's but if 'Coralline' t-tells them 'Ariel' isn't feeling well..I-I'm sure they will listen, instead o-of asking questions, or a-asking to see her."

Maka and Ragnarok blink..before looking at each other..that actually makes a lot of sense..but Maka can't stop her chest tightening..she can't stop this feeling in her gut..

"I guess.." Ragnarok gives Crona a look. " But let me come with you-"

"Y-you should stay with Maka.." Crona glances at her before turning his back on them. "S-She doesn't seem well..I-I'll be back soon."

"Crona I-" Maka tries to get up..tries to stop him..something about letting him leave alone..sends up a major red flag..He shouldn't be alone..he shouldn't leave..but when she tries to speak, a image of a clown face flashes through her mind..and when she tries to speak..

She can't.

Crona opens the door..and walks out..it shuts behind him, locking..

Maka feels like a hole has been ripped into her chest..like him walking out this room is equal to losing him all together..she tries to scream but no sound comes out..it's stuck in her chest, feeling like glass..this pain..why is she in so much pain? She hears dark laughter sound around her..Asura is laughing at her, he's laughing at her pain..She hears her mother's screams..she hears that little girl's crying..Maka grips her hair, the room is spinning around now..everything is a blur..it's like she's on a never ending merry go round..the room keeps spinning, and spinning, and spinning. The only thing that is visible is three large vertical eyes that stare back at her..that call to her because her sanity is barely there. Maka hears that girl inside her bang on the cage..her laughter mixing in with Arusa's..she keeps banging on the cage..and with each hit she makes, Maka's mind cracks all the more. The room keeps spinning..images keep flashing through her mind..and they don't make sense, just a bunch of pictures that don't connect..the laughter is getting louder, the room is spinning faster, that girl is hitting the cage harder, everything is going to fucking shit..everything is-

"Maka!" A voice roars..something gripping her and shaking her violently..Maka tries to scream..but she still can't. "Maka open your god damn eyes!"

She does..her eyes meeting Ragnarok's..his expression is nothing but worry..he's gripping her shoulders, shaking her..Maka seems to be on the floor now..on her knees with him kneeling in front of her..She must have fell off the bed..

At seeing this boy..everything stops. The laughter, the crying, the banging..everything stops...Maka's mind clicks in place..and her body goes limp in his grip..She can't look at him.

"What the fuck happened? You just started having a fucking seizure and.." He trails off when he catches the look in her eyes..catches how he is the only thing keeping her up. "..Maka..Maka what's wrong with you?"

If Maka answered that question, they would be here for a long, long time.

"I don't know." Maka answers quietly when Ragnarok grabbed her chin and turned her face so she's looking at him..but she doesn't want to look at him.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He growls, causing Maka to tense. "What happened?..Why the hell are you so pale?..Why do you look so scared?" He's concerned..Ragnarok is concerned for her..

And he shouldn't be.

Maka's mind is close to falling apart..Maybe..maybe it's not best to keep all this in..maybe she should talk to Ragnarok...but can she trust the boy with this?..

Ragnarok grips her..those eyes holding that concern..and that emotion she doesn't understand..Ragnarok loves her..and she sees no darkness like she does with Crona..Ragnarok's love isn't tainted..it's not dangerous..

Maka still doesn't understand what love is.

"Ragnarok I.." Maka takes a deep breath..the boy leaning closer to hear her soft words. "..I'm..running out of time."

"I fucking know this Maka, we have two weeks but once we get this fucking angel's tear we-"

"I saw him." Maka is trembling. "..I saw Asura."

"What? When?!" Ragnarok tenses really badly, his eyes lighting on fire as he looks around this room..his face a scowl.

"In..the shower." Maka hugs herself when Ragnarok's face falls. "He..he was there and he.."

"..What did he fucking do to you Maka?" Ragnarok's eyes flash as he grabs a hold of her. "..Did he hurt you?.. did he fucking hurt you? why the fuck didn't I feel the bastard?!" His voice is gettig so dark.

"No he.." Maka swallows the lump in her throat. "..he didn't hurt me but.."

"But what?" Ragnarok has gotten so close..he grips her tighter..Maka feels just a bit safer.

"..Ragnarok..what happens when you die?" Maka looks up at him with watery eyes..Ragnarok's face falls.

"..I.." he frowns deeply.

"Can..is it possible for..a demon to eat a soul?..to keep it?" Maka is shaking so badly.

"..How the fuck am I suppose to know?" He growls but it's weak..his eyes are flickering. "What does this have to do with-"

"Asura told me he still has my mother..my mother is in his stomach Ragnarok..oh god I heard her screams! She's suffering Ragnarok! My mother is in pain and there's nothing I can do about it!" Maka starts to scream..her eyes so dilated and shaking.

"What?" Ragnarok starts..but when he sees that desperate look on her face..Rangoark makes his face stone. "Maka..Arusa will say anything to get you to go insane, he knows how much you love your mother so he's using it against you..He's a powerful demon..he could have made you hear your mother's screams.."

"But..but I heard her!" Maka cries..tears streaming down her face. "We have to do something! We have to save her! We have to do something! Anything!"

"Maka you have to calm down..shit..I don't know what's going on but if you keep this up you'll give him what he wants! You'll be taken earlier-"

"Ragnarok I'm falling apart! I'm falling to fucking pieces! my mother..my mother was crying! I heard her! I heard her!" Maka breaks down into sobs..only for Ragnarok to grab her and push her head into his chest..gripping her so tightly, letting her cry onto him.

"Fucking stop it." He snaps..but it's too soft..too quiet as he nuzzles the top of her head. "..Didn't you say your mother was a good person?..that she helped the poor, and gave all she had to others?"

"Yes o-of course my mother wasa good person.." Maka hiccups.

"Then why are you crying?" Ragnarok holds her so close..she can feel his body's heart beat..it's beating so fast. " Your mother isn't here..the good ones aren't..I'm here because I'm damned..but your mother, who gave everything to her daughter..who was such a good mother to you..no, she isn't in hell, she isn't in pain right now..don't let Asura drive you insane..remember, you have to fucking fight him to avenge your mother Maka..you can't go fucing insane."

Maka's trembling dies down a little..her mother..was a good person..she was..there's no way..Asura is just trying to stop her..trying to make it so she can't avenge her mother..he's trying to stop her..

"I'm trying to stay sane Ragnarok..I really am." Maka hugs him tightly..wanting his comfort. "But..it's hard..I'm running out of time."

"Just don't even fucking think about it.' Ragnarok tightens his grip on her. "..Your going to be fine alright?..I swear to god..your going to be fine.." His voice is getting shaky but he only grips onto her tighter. "I'm trying to Maka..I'm fucking trying my hardest for you..but nothing is making sense."

"I'm not going to be fine.." Maka thinks about the circus..she thinks about Kid's father with that hole in his chest, thinks about the sadness in Kid's eyes...thinks about the dark intent in Crona's. "..I've already excepted the fact I'm going to die soon...I just need to avenge my mother..then I can go..and I'll go with a smile because you know what I did it, I-"

Ragnarok slaps her across the face..it's more of shock then anything as he grabs her shirt and pulls her so she's in his face..his eye are boring into hers.

"Your not fucking dying alright? Don't even say shit like that! Like you just..like you just fucking given up! You can' say shit like that..how the fuck is that suppose to make me feel?..when I'm working my ass off for a girl who's planning on dying? Say you do avenge your mother..are you just going to fucking leave me and Crona? what happen to fucking sticking together? What happen to fucking family?" Ragnarok is fuming..a fire in his eyes..

What happen to family?..Maka ruined it. She destroyed it.

"I've hurt you and Crona so much Ragnarok..the things I've done..nothing can get better with me..I will not be forgiven..I will get death." Maka speaks the words..knowing they're true.

"Oh you fucking hurt us so that gives you the fucking right to leave us?! After all the shit we've been through?!" Ragnarok is roaring..his chest puffing up. "Don't you fucking get it? or are you that stupid?! We fucking need you Maka! You can't just say shit like your just going to die..where does that leave us?..after fucking everything?..after you made me feel alive..how can you be so fucking willing to die?"

"You don't understand." Maka frowns slightly. "..I need you too Ragnarok..I just.. things are falling apart."

"Then let them fucking fall apart!" He grabs her..pulling her into a embrace. "Let the fucking world crash and burn around us..but we'll stay together. Everything can fall apart but as long as we fucking don't then who gives a shit?..I've had everything fall to pieces in my life..but I never just fucking gave up, it never crossed my damn mind and you know why? because I cared for my mother, I cared about getting revenge..so everything crashed and burned but I didn't go fucking with it..Everything might be falling to pieces..but you don't have to fucking fall with it Maka.." He grips her so tight. "..I won't let you."

"Ragnarok.." Maka's eyes are a bit wide..her mind clicking into place once again at such a powerful tone..he's right..she can't just give up, not even a little bit..her mother gave her this life..why even think she's going to lose it?..Maka has to keep fighting..she has to..

"Don't fucking look at me like that." Ragnarok snaps when he pulls back and sees how bright her eyes are.

"Thank you.." Maka gives him such a soft a smile..a smile from the heart. "..I needed that. I'm good now..I just..needed to get that out of my system."

"No problem, I'll smack some fucking sense in you anytime." Ragnarok grunts..but when he looks at her smile..and when she giggles..Maka sees that emotion shine so bright in those eyes as he holds her so softly..

He loves her just as Crona loves her..just as Kid loves her..these three boys love her but their love is different...but how can that be?..Love is too hard to understand..it's too much..and when she looks into Ragnarok's eyes..she sees how pure it is..His love is pure..not tainted with rage or darkness..

"_It will be soon."_ That other girl chuckles. "_You fucked Kid..if Ragnarok finds out..ohh you'd be in trouble."_

Maka feels sick now when she looks into Ragnarok's love filled eyes..she has to look away..

That's right. She fucked Kid..The boy Ragnarok can't stand she went all the way with..she went all the way with a other boy when she hasn't with Ragnarok..She has betrayed him and Crona..but Crona knows..Maka doesn't want Ragnarok to know..she doesn't want the boy to hate her..she doesn't want him trying to kill her..

Maka feels guilt..but she doesn't regret what she did with Kid..she can't..because of that she found so much information..she only wish she could have gotten it without hurting Ragnarok..without hurting Crona..

This is why she wants to die..if Ragnarok knew what she's done..she bets he would be ok with her dying..he would take back all he said..

But Maka needs his words now..her time is running out..

Ragnarok can't know...and he's not going to. Now that she isn't going to the banquet..everything is going to be fine. She won't see Kid..they will be at Abaco island in the morning and if they're fast, they can slip past him with ease..Ragnarok will never know..and Kid will think Ariel ran away..or that she just left..everything is going to be good now..it has to be..

"My ass hurts." Maka grunts getting her a chuckle from the boy.

"Well you did fucking fall on it when your were spazzing out." Ragnarok gets up and holds his hand out to her..she takes it and he helps her up.

"You know for beig on a cruise ship this has sucked ass." Maka crosses her arms. "When Crona comes back we should do something fun.."

"The club looked fun." Ragnarok smirks. " We could sneak some drinks."

"Hell yeah and we can go see if your boyfriend's up yet, I'm sure he'd like to come a long-"

"Fuck you." Ragnarok gives her his middle finger, his eye twitching. "Like hell he's coming along with us, I'd rather not get raped today thank you fucking much."

"It's not rape if you like it."

"Bitch-"

There's a knock at the door.

"That's probably Crona now." Maka chuckles as she walks up to the door. "I'm sure he'll be all for picking up your boyfriend."

"I swear to god Maka." Ragnarok fumes.

Maka smirks as she grabs the door and opens it..her heart raising in hope..because everything is going to be ok they aren't going to the banquet, Crona will be here smiling at her and they will have fun..it will be like it never happened...everything is going to-

"Hello Ariel." Kid smiles at her..He changed his black suit to a nice white one, his hair combed and framing his pale face, his yellow eyes bright..there's a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.. There's no Crona..just Kid. "Ready to go to the banquet?"

Maka's heart drops..a dread so deep piercing her being..What..why..why is kid here?..didn't Crona tell him she was sick?..Maka's eyes get wide..where is Crona?..

Kid's still smiling at her expectantly.

Oh fuck..oh fuck no..

"Who is it?" Ragnarok asks behind her..She feels him getting closer..trying to look over her to who it is..to see this boy that isn't Crona..

Aw fucking shit.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long for this! I've been so busy lately..but the good news is I pasted my test! :D i'm now a certified cosmetologist! i'll be doing hair and making people pretty hehe. another reason it took me so long to get this out is because my stupid flash drive broke! I had to buy a whole new one which sucks..becase I lost all of my old files. My new flash drive is cute though, it's like this blue character:)**

**So I gave you the kid x Maka moment, and like I said at the beginning this has changed the story. It's going to end differently now because of this..but I didn't tell you that when I asked about the moment did I? XD with seeing this chapter, and knowing it has changed the story, does anyone regret voting for this moment? or did you still like it? btw sorry if the lemon between them wasn't descriptive and it was short, I did that for a reason. Because Maka was thinking hard the whole time about everything that she wasn't really focusing on the sex, she was worried about trying to figue out love.**

**You know why I even asked about the Ragnaork and Crona moment? Because my sister seems to think they have something going on..but I was sure i was making the impression that their relation is like two brothers..so i just had to make sure, i think it was my sister just being the yoai fan she is.**

**I also want to let the person that told me about 'crown the empire' song that i loved it:) it really does fit Justin and Asura, i'm also into rock so it was nice hearing a new song i can jam too.**

**Please tell me what you think, i took a while, thinking about this and what's going to happen. Thank you all for your support! i can't believe i'm up to 600 reviews now! it's insane!**

**In till next time:)**


	55. Chapter 55

Maka does the first logical thing that pops into her mind..

She slams the door in Kid's face.

"It was no one.." Maka smiles nervously over at Ragnarok who is looking at her with his eye brow raised. "Wrong room-"

"Ariel?" Kid's voice can be heard through the door, she can tell he's frowning and he knocks again..

"Is that fucking Kid?" Ragnarok's expression turns dark, him recognizing the voice..

Damn it.

Maka sighs..there's no need hiding it from Ragnarok now. She opens the door back up, Kid is frowning slightly with his eye brow raised. "What was that about?" He locks eyes with her.

"Sorry I have random muscle spasms, the doctor's say I have something wrong with me." Maka speaks with a dead pan face, hoping to scare him away from Ariel or something..

"The doctor's say the same thing about me because of my bad OCD but that's never stopped me." Kid gives her a soft smile before he holds out the bouquet of flowers towards her. "I brought some flowers for you Ariel, I hope you like roses I-"

"Why the fuck are you bring her flowers?" Ragnarok pushes Maka so he can be seen in the door way, giving Kid a deadly glare, his eyes are lighting up with a fire and Maka just wants to sink into herself..this can not end well.

"Because your sister is a beautiful, wonderful person and she deserves flowers that are just as beautiful as her." Kid gives Ragnarok a look before smiling back at Maka, holding out the flowers. "Here you go I-"

"Oh she is, is she?" Ragnarok's teeth are grit as he rips the flowers out of Kid's hand before Maka could take them out of her nervousness, Ragnarok is glaring holes into this other boy, waving around the flowers. "What the fuck is this? You think you can get to my sister through fancy words and flowers? You think money can buy you fucking everything? well guess what, she's mine-..my..my sister! and I don't appreciate you giving her flowers, and looking at her like that!"

"What is so wrong with me giving Ariel flowers?" Kid's eyes narrow a bit, he's keeping his composure but Maka can tell he's getting a bit pissed off himself. "I do not know why you dislike me so much but I didn't give those flowers to her to 'buy' her. If you must know Bob, I gave them to her to show my feelings. I do not mean to look at her any way that you are saying..I only look at her with admiration-"

"Bull shit!" Ragnarok grips his fist, the flowers still in his other hand as his expression gets darker. "You want to show her your fucking feelings Kid?" Ragnarok's voice is dangerous now, his eyes flashing. "I want to show you _my_ fucking feelings you prissy ass bitch!" He throws the flowers down..and stomps them, crushing the delicate roses with his foot.

Maka holds her breath when she sees the anger flash through Kid's yellow eyes..his body tensing up as he watches this other boy destroy his flowers..at this rate there will be a fight..shit Ragnarok..Maka doesn't know what to do..she's still frozen with the fact that Kid is here..and Crona isn't..She doesn't know where the pink haired boy is, and it's causing a red flag to go up..a long with the one that is going up at Kid and Ragnarok glaring at each other.

"That was unnecessary." Kid speaks calmly even though Maka can tell he's mad. "There's no need for the name calling either, is that anyway to speak in front of your sister? All I did was give her flowers..I do not understand why you are acting so hostile towards me." Kid looks at the ruined flowers with a frown before looking over at Maka. "I'm sorry about the flowers Ariel..I did not think your brother was going to destroy them. I'll get you some more, but be sure to keep them away from your brute of a brother-"

"Your not getting her shit!" Ragnarok takes a step forward, but Kid doesn't back up. "She doesn't need you getting her anything! I fucking care for her, she doesn't need your lame ass flowers! if she wants flowers, I'll get her some myself!"

"Flowers from a brother aren't the same as flowers from a friend." Kid stresses this, his face staying that blank but his eyes are hard. "Just like getting flowers from your mother is different from getting flowers from your lover. Maybe Ariel doesn't want flowers from you. I know you are very protective over her but she is a grown woman. I respect your concern for her, but she is very smart and mature. You can not care for her forever..I wish to be there for her-"

"She doesn't need you ass hole, didn't you fucking hear me? I'm her care taker, I care for her, you just need to fuck off." Ragnarok takes another step forward, his glare so deep. "You can't just step up in here with flowers and think you can just take her. Your not her fucking lover, getting flowers from you, is like getting flowers from a stranger, meaningless. At least if I gave her flowers it would fucking mean something."

"I'm bit closer to her then just a stranger Bob." Kid speaks sternly. "I may have just met your sister but I care for her-"

"I don't give a fuck what you care for. She doesn't need your care, she doesn't need your dumb ass flowers, or your fucking feelings." Ragnarok smirks at this boy..a dark look in his eyes. "I don't know why you even bother, it's not like she'll ever return your feelings. Like you said she's smart, she wouldn't get involved with a pissy bitch like you. So why don't you take these flowers.." Ragnarok picks up the squished bouquet and throws it at Kid, the boy catching it. "And shove them up your ass."

"She would never return my feelings?" Kid raises an eye brow..He steps into the room...And Maka can see how pissed off Kid is getting.. Kid stands right in front of Ragnarok, his eyes locked onto his. "I believe you don't know your sister too well for someone that is supposedly her 'care taker'."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I know her better then you!" Ragnarok's eyes narrow..they're boring into Kid's. "She would never go for a rich bastard like you not when she has someone like me- a brother like me."

"Good brother or not, Ariel and I-" Kid starts but when he looks over at Maka and sees the fear in her eyes..he closes his mouth..A thoughtful expression coming to his face before he looks Ragnarok in his fuming eyes. "..I really like your sister Bob. I would like to prove myself to show you I'm worthy of her. I don't want this hostileness between us, Ariel cares for you and respects you.. if you give me the chance I can show you I'm not the kind of guy that would hurt her-"

"Oh you really like her do you?" Ragnarok snarls before he grabs a hold of Kid's white suit and lifts him up, his teeth grit, his fist clenching.

"Yes." Kid stands his ground, not looking at all scared, his eyes firm. "I like her a lot."

Ragnarok's eyes flash and he pulls back his fist, ready to strike Kid, a growl admitting from his throat..He's about to punch this boy when-

"Bob." Maka gives him a look..The last thing they need right now is a fight. Ragnarok pauses mid punch and looks over at her..when he sees her face, his falls to a scowl but he shoves Kid away, letting go of his suit.

"You can like her all you want but it's not going to get you any where." Ragnarok turns his attention back on Kid, that fire still in his eyes. "She's mine!"

"For a brother you act very peculiar." Kid gives him a glare as he straightens out his suit. "The way you speak..it's almost like your talking about a lover, instead of a sister! She may be your sister but that doesn't give you the right from keeping her away from everything. I understand a protective brother but your taking it a bit too far-"

"Oh am I?" Ragnarok fumes, his face is getting red, something on the tip of his tongue but he bites it back. "I'm only like this because I don't want an ass hole like you thinking you even have a chance with my sister!-"

"What have I done to make you dislike me so much?" Kid cuts him off, taking a step forward with a look of determination. "We have just met..I believe we haven't even said two words to each other since now so what could I have done to make you act this way towards me?"

"I know your type." Ragnarok sneers..he's really pissed right now and it's scaring Maka..because if he's acting this way just because Kid got her flowers..holy shit..if he ever finds out what she's done..Maka doesn't even want to think about it.

"My type?" Kid raises an eye brow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're the kind of guy that fucking likes to show he has money, like for example, you just fucking met my sister and you went and bought her flowers-"

"If you understood the full situation you would understand that me getting her flowers is completely justified."

"The whole situation?" Ragnarok takes a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes.." Kid glances at Maka before he sighs. "Bob.." Kid takes a step closer so he's right in front of Ragnarok, he locks eyes with him. "I know you don't like me, you think I'm a rich jerk apparently but I can show you that I'm not. I can show you at the banquet how I am a gentleman. Just give me that chance, that's all I'm asking."

"We're not going to the fucking banquet, Ariel's sick." Ragnarok's hard eyes bore into his.

"..Ariel looks fine to me." Kid looks over at Maka, he studies her a moment. "Are you not feeling well Ariel?..Or is this your brother speaking for you?"

"I-" Maka looks at Kid..she's still in shock..she's still terrified.

"Hold up Ariel." Ragnarok puts a hand up and glares at Kid. "What the fuck is that last comment of yours suppose to mean Kid? You got something to fucking say?"

"Yes actually." Kid turns his body towards Ragnarok again..he's glaring right back. "It seems to me that you like to control Ariel. She told me that she wanted to go to the banquet tonight but that you told her she can't. I don't know what your problem is, but you're her brother, not her father. If she wants to go to the banquet let her, and if she doesn't, let her tell me herself that she doesn't want to go."

"Fine! Fucking tell him Ariel!" Ragnarok's face is red as he turns his attention to Maka..he's so angry..He isn't thinking clearly for if he really thought about what Kid just said..it would have gave her all away. but..Ragnarok's rage is taking over and maybe that's a good thing if she doesn't want to be found out..She wonders if he finds out if Ragnarok will finally bust into flames from all the anger he has..he looks like he's about to explode now.

Maka looks between Kid and Ragnarok..Kid giving her a encouraging smile, and Ragnarok glaring at her..damn it.

"..My stomach does feel kind of weird-"

"Hah!" Ragnarok smirks over at Kid. "Speaking for her my ass-"

"But.." Maka's gaze shifts when Ragnarok glares over at her.

"But?" Kid perks up and Ragnarok growls.

"Kid..have you seen Coralline?" Maka glances at Ragnarok..and she catches how his face falls, his eyes lighting in realization..she sees the worry..and maybe even a bit of guilt as Ragnarok looks back over at Kid with more then just rage..

"Coralline?" Kid frowns slightly at the concerned look on Maka's face. "Yes, I just saw her..is something wrong?"

"No it's just..did she say anything to you?' Maka takes a step forward, her heart is pounding so bad.

"Well yes, she saw me in the hallway and asked if the roses were for you." Kid gives Ragnarok a glare at the rose part that Ragnarok just gives him his middle finger. Kid sighs. "I told her they were..and she got this odd look in her eyes.." Kid gets a far away look. "It almost..reminded me of.." He shakes his head. "Coralline's the one who told me where your room was..I told her I was planning on surprising you at the banquet but she said it would be a even bigger surprise if I showed up at your room."

Oh and hell if it wasn't..Crona..he set this up..he sent Kid here..but where the fuck is he? Maka and Ragnarok give each other a look..both thinking the same thing before Maka looks back at Kid.

"Did you see where she went after you got done talking to her?"

"Coralline went with Liz and Patty to the banquet. They wanted to go early to get first dibs on the food..and Coralline said she wanted to go with them." Kid frowns at how Maka's face gets pale. "Is this a problem?"

Yes, yes it is..not only did Crona send Kid here..but he made it so she can't just say she's sick and not go to the banquet because he's already there..Maka can't let him be there by himself..who knows what that crazy boy will do?..She doesn't want to go..she knows this is a trap, Crona's own trap for her..and he's not letting her out. Maka can't sweet talk her way out of this one, She slept with Kid and Crona knows..oh he knows. He will rip her a part..she feels the madness..it's getting so thick, so suffocating. Crona wants her at this banquet..and now she doesn't have a choice..

"Fuck." Ragnarok grumbles under his breath..seeming to have the same thought process as her..he knows they have to go to the banquet now..

Crona's got them right where he wants them.

"What the hell is Coralline doing?" Ragnarok snaps, he's pissed off.

"She wants to go to the banquet, and she seems to have taken a liking to Liz and Patty..because we're good people." Kid stresses this last part to Ragnarok.

"No, it's because Coralline is a dumb ass." Ragnarok growls, his eye twitching. "She isn't fucking thinking right now!-"

"I want to go to the banquet Kid." Maka takes a step forward..Ragnarok's face falls..before he's glaring so darkly at her..She gives him a look..Wanting him to see they have no other choice..and he does..Ragnarok backs down a bit before sighing.

"Alright fine, we'll fucking go."

"I'm glad." Kid gives Maka a soft smile not even bothering to look at Ragnarok. "Let us go before it gets packed, we don't want to get stuck in the crowd that doesn't have reservations, it may be hard to get through-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ragnarok grumbles as he takes a step closer to Maka. "Let's just do this."

Kid gives him a look before he walks over to the door and opens it, holding it open and smiling towards Maka. "Ladies first-"

"Oh thank you." Ragnarok grunts as he shoves him out the way and walks through the door first, smirking at the look of irritation on Kid's face.

Maka only shrugs when Kid looks at her and she walks through next, Kid closing the door behind them. "The banquet is on the upper floor..So we can take the elevator, it will be faster." Maka nods numbly and the three begin to walk..Maka being between Kid and Ragnarok..She tries not to notice how the two are glaring at each other..and she tries to keep her breathing in check..

But she's so scared.

Crona..oh Crona what are you planning?..what are you going to do?

Maka doesn't know and that's what makes this so scary..

"He's completely fucked everything up." Ragnarok whispers harshly in her ear..and she knows who he's talking about."..Why the hell do you think he did this?..Something's up with him..I don't know what it is but..ever since we found you, something changed in him."

"I don't know what's going on." Maka can't look at him..she only stares forward as they continue to walk down this hallway...Maka knows what's wrong with him..she just doesn't know what he's planning on doing about what she's done.

"So how has your stay been so far Ariel?" Kid smiles at her, that glare falling when he speaks to her.

Maka swallows when Ragnarok glares at this boy. "It's been alright I guess..things are just a bit hectic.."

"I must say my stay has been wonderful." He gives her a smile..a smile that has a message on it's own. " Because of you-"

"Oh fuck no." Ragnarok stops in his tracks and turns his body towards Kid, his eyes on fire. "Your fucking cheesy as shit! 'oh this has been wonderful because of you and because I'm a pissy ass bitch that comes up with this shit!' Do everyone a favor, if your going to be cheesy, keep that cheese and keep it in your ass because it's shit."

Kid stops and returns a glare of his own, his hard eyes boring into this boy. "It is not 'cheese', it's the truth. Ariel has made my stay that much more enjoyable and I wish to express that with her. why do you get so angry when I compliment her? do you wish for me to insult her? would that make you happy?"

"You don't want to get fucking smart with me." Ragnarok's eyes flare as he gets so he's in Kid's face. "I'll lay your ass out, that would make me fucking happy."

Kid gets a dark look to his eyes..but it disappears quickly..him keeping that calm look..He doesn't seem effected by the other boy.

"Bob." Maka gives Ragnarok a look..the boy glares darkly at her." We have to get to the banquet..Coralline is waiting for us." Maka speaks this hoping she'll stop a fight..but at this rate it's bound to happen.

"..Right." Ragnarok takes a deep breath..mentioning Crona seems to have gotten him a hold of himself as he takes steps back from Kid.

"Well." Kid gives Ragnarok a look before he gives Maka a tired smile. "The elevator should be coming up on the left soon..." She nods and they start to walk again..Maka feels like she's sweating..oh god she's so scared..at this rate Ragnarok and Kid will get into a fight before they even get to the banquet..With her luck Ragnarok will figure out what happen and then she'll have to face Crona at the banquet..Crona's going to kill her..or at least he's going to try to..

They walk in silence..a tension too deep to ignore surrounding them..Ragnarok is walking close to her..his face a scowl..Kid is walking close to her too..and his hand is getting closer and closer to hers as they walk..It's at the point were it's brushing against her hand..oh god..please for the love of god don't grab her hand! Maka feels like chewing something, she's never been so nervous, her heart is pounding so hard in her chest..

"Would you back the fuck off her?" Ragnarok suddenly shoves Kid, his teeth bared. "Your scaring her ass hole!" Ragnarok takes in Maka's pale face before glaring back at Kid..Ragnarok thinks she's scared because of what Kid is..he still doesn't know..how guilty she is..

"I'm scaring her?" Kid challenges, a glare coming to his face. "I believe you're the one that is frightening her, you been acting like an animal since I've picked you guys up."

"Oh, I'm acting like an animal?" Ragnarok gets in his face. "I'll show you a fucking animal-"

"Bob." Maka warns again and when Ragnarok glares at her she only speaks one word. "Coralline."

The boy's face falls at the name..he grumbles and takes a breath..because he knows they have to find Crona..and Kid's the one that knows were the banquet is.

"The elevator is right here." Kid moves past the other boy and stops at the metal doors..he pushes the up button..Ragnarok takes a deep breath..he looks about ready to kick the shit out of Kid...she just needs to keep him calm, they don't need a fight right now..and Maka doesn't want her dirty little secret to be found out..

But Crona already knows.

The elevator doors open..Kid takes a deep breath, she can tell he's getting pissed off too but he's being better about keeping it from his expression. He turns and gives Maka a soft smile, motioning for her to go first. Maka feels Ragnarok getting heated again but she goes first anyway..Ragnarok right behind her, looking Kid up and down..But Kid doesn't even seemed to be fazed. They all get into this small ass elevator and Kid presses the button, the metal doors closing, sealing them Maka's never had a problem with elevators, some people are afraid of them, afraid that they will get stuck or something crazy will happen but it's never struck Maka as even a possibility..Now standing in this small elevator with these two boys..

She doesn't like elevators..

They're too slow, too small, and they play happy music that's awkward if everyone is pissed off like they are now. Maka feels the elevator jerk before it goes up..She keeps her gaze forward, not looking at Kid, or Ragnarok..But she feels they're looking at her. Maka really wants to cry..she feels her eyes water when the elevator comes to a stop..because this is it. She doesn't know what's going to happen..but she's sure Ragnarok will figure out what she's done..She doesn't know how he will take it..

Maka hates herself. She really hates herself..She's a whore and she knows it. They mind as well do what they did in the 'scarlet letter' and burn a big fat A into her..because that's what she is, a cheater. She isn't loyal..not even to her family..not even to the only people she cares about, the only people she has left..

She's evil.

The elevator dings before the metal doors pull back..showing a group of people crowding in this small hallway in front of them, there all talking, some stumbling from being drunk, most are just staring forward excitedly, Maka not being able to see what they're looking at from here.

"See I told you.' Kid sighs as he puts his hand on her back. "We will have to fight through them, they're blocking the way in. Give me your hand and I'll-"

"Your not taking anyone's hand." Ragnarok grabs Maka and pulls her behind him, His glare deep. "Why don't you just lead the way and I'll push these people out of the way."

"..I suppose that would work." Kid speaks this hesitantly when he looked at Maka..and saw that fear in her eyes..Maka doesn't know what he's thinking as he stares at her..searching her eyes for something before he turns around, facing the crowd. "Follow me."

"Follow him." Ragnarok speaks, mocking Kid's voice as they start to follow the boy through the crowd of people, Kid saying excuse me as he brushes past people, Ragnarok just shoving them out of his way, his face still a scowl. "Can you believe this guy?" He whispers to her harshly. "He's been flirting with you none stop and he just fucking met 'Ariel'. He's desperate as shit!"

Maka only nods numbly..a fear still growing in the pit of her stomach..she feels like puking. These people are really crowding this space..Maka feels like she can barely breathe and she's glad she isn't claustrophobic or she would be having a full out mental break down right now. Maka doesn't look at the back of Kid and she doesn't look at Ragnarok..she can't look at any of them right now..the guilt she feels is suffocating..the fear she feels is unbearable..She's so scared to see Crona, scared to see what will be in those pale blue eyes..just scared to see this boy..Everything is telling her just to run, to run away from here and save herself because she has fucked everything up. There can't be a family after what she's done..because she broke the rule..

No messing around outside the family..and she fucked Kid..Not just a kiss, not just a feel, it was a fuck..

And she will pay for it.

Maka shivers as some of the people Kid and Ragnarok shove turn on them, shouting things like 'Hey, why do they get to cut?!' and 'what the fuck are they doing?' and 'that's not fair!' they almost seem to be getting hostile about it, but one glare from Ragnarok and they pipe down. She's dragging her feet..She doesn't want to do this..her death has to be at this banquet..or something so horrible that she wish she would die..

She already wishes she could die.

_"Oh come on, don't be so down. You are a witch Maka, this is what witches do. We weren't made to be loyal..we weren't made to bring happiness. You got the information on your mother, be happy."_ The other girl speaks slowly..almost calmly..and it actually gets Maka to stop shivering just a bit. _"You have bigger things to worry about other then those two boys.."_

Maka is about to question her when she feels something crunch underneath her feet..now she's in something wet and squishy..Maka looks down..and sees green goo around her foot, she lifts it up..only to see a black spider squeezed into the carpet..it's legs still twitching a little..This sends up a red flag but before she can even freak out about it Ragnarok grabs her arm and pulls her a long because she was getting behind..eww it feels so gross on her foot..Spider guts..

And she can't look at a spider the same..All she can think about is Aranche..the bitch that killed her mother..Oh just like that spider, Maka will squish her, and she'll rejoice in how her guts feel on her bare feet..Maka's lips curl into a sick smile..That other girl laughing..ohh yes, Aranche will wish she was never born, she'll be at Maka's feet begging for death and Maka will give it to her..oh she will, but she's going to make her suffer..Make her suffer for all the pain this witch has put Maka through.

"Reservation." Kid speaks up when they finally made it to the front, everyone is glaring at them now as Kid takes a card out from his suit and gives it to the big bulky man that is guarding two large, pearly white doors behind him. This guy looks like the fucking hulk and his face is stone. he glances at the card with his arms still crossed before nodding. He turns his massive body around and opens one of these large doors.

"Enjoy your stay. It's all you can eat and the band will be here soon to play." This man's voice reminds her of Batman, so guff and husky.

"Thank you sir." Kid smiles politely at him before they all walk through the doors..Maka can't help but to gasp when her eyes set on this banquet..It looks like a ballroom..like in Cinderella. There's round tables with white table clothes all around..the middle of this room is open for people dancing which not that many people seem to be doing except for a couple drunks. The floors are shinny, a blue color that reminds her of the ocean..There's blue streamers around this large place, the walls a light purple. Each table has a flower and a candle..the room is only lit by all the candles. On the side there's a large, large table of many plates of food..but there's also waiters that Maka notices are taking orders from people at tables. Maka feels her mouth water..the smell is so intoxicating..She has to take a big sniff..She's never been so hungry in her life..

"Do you like it?" Kid smiles at Maka when he sees the look of awe in her eyes.

"Yeah..it's beauitful..and the food smells so goood." Maka is drooling ,she feels it.

"Of fucking course, you don't care about the décor, you just care about the fucking food." Ragnarok grunts beside her. He took at this beautiful place and just blinked..Maka guesses he isn't too impressed, or maybe it's he's still pissed off.

"Hey, the décor is pretty too! I was just commenting on the banging smelling food Bob." Maka puts a hand up, getting his eye to twitch. "I hope they have dessert.."

"Your worried about fucking dessert when you haven't even had dinner yet?" Ragnarok scoffs.

"They do." Kid motions towards a table next to the food one..Maka sees a plate of cookies all the way from where their standing..and she sees..no way..

"Is that a chocolate fountain?!" Maka's mouth drops..her feeling the urge just to run over there..but she feels it's not a good idea leaving these two boys alone with each other.

"Yes." Kid chuckles at her face. "I take it you like chocolate Ariel?"

"Do I!" Maka beams..and she definably knows she's drooling now.

"I'll be sure to take note of that." He gives her a sweet smile..Maka feels it's getting hot beside her.

"So where's our table?" Maka speaks up before Ragnarok goes off..he opened his mouth so she spoke up.

"All the way in the front. Come." Kid leads the way, walking carefully as they weave their way through the many round tables..Maka still doesn't look at these two boys as her eyes search for their table..she's really looking for Crona..wanting to see him first before he sees her for some reason. Her eyes don't fall on Crona..but she does notice now the huge stage in the front that has a large red curtain covering it...spot lights are shinning down on the stage, Making a circle of light on the red curtain..It's a beautiful stage, just like this room-

That's when her eyes meet those pale blue ones..those pale blue eyes of nothing but darkness..Crona is already looking at her..he already spotted her. He's smirking at her, sitting at a table right by the stage..Maka wants to run..that look in his eyes..tells her everything..

She's about to face the consequences of her actions.

"Heyy Ariel!" Crona stands up, that darkness disappearing as she gets closer with Kid and Ragnarok. He's smiling at her..waving frantically like how you see those preppy girls do when they see a girl they're not really friends with, they just pretend to be their friend to talk bad about them behind their back..

Crona is being fake But she can see right through him.

Maka waves half heartedly and when Crona points to the empty seat next to him..She hesitates..Maka would much rather sit any where but next to Crona but..if she doesn't sit with him for some reason she feels it will just make all this so much worse. Maka takes a deep breath before she walks up to the chair..Kid gets in front of her and pulls out the chair like the gentleman he is..

Crona beams..his lips twitching. Ragnarok grips his fist.

"Thanks." Maka doesn't look at Kid as she takes her seat next to Crona..Ragnarok moves to sit next to Maka..only for Kid to get to the seat first.

"Hey I was goig to sit there ass hole." Ragnarok growls, his face falling to a scowl again.

"There's a prefectly good seat right beside me." Kid looks at him blankly, no anger or anything in his voice.

"Get the fuck up you-"

"Now, now Bob. Kid's right, the seat next to him is fine." Crona speaks up, waving off the boy who looks ready to punch Kid. "You don't want to ruin our fun..do you?" Crona gives Ragnarok a glance..the other boy catches it..Ragnarok grumbles some choice words before he flops down in the seat nex to Kid, purposely bumping into him as he does so.

"There you guys are!" Patty and Liz walk to the table from what looks to be the bathroom, the shorter hair girl is bouncing in her excitment. "What took you guys so long? I'm so freaking hungry but Liz wouldn't let me eat till you three got here! We got so bored waiting for you that Liz ending up painting all our nails!"Patty shows her blue nails as she takes a seat at the table, Liz by her side.

"It's true." Crona purs in her right ear as he moves his hand towards her..Maka blinking at his purple nails with a little flower design on each ring finger nail. "Aren't they cutee?" Crona giggles high pitched..He's smiling at her but Maka can tell it's a smirk.

"Coralline's been talking about showing you her nails this whole time." Liz smiles at Ariel as she sits down next to her sister. "She's been barly able to keep still waiting for you to come."

"Yes, because I knew you would like them.." Crona points at the pink flower on his finger nails..the pink rose. "I know how much you like flowers..oh you like flowers don't you Ariel?" Crona tilts his head..that smirk growing..

Maka doesn't respond..she can't..She can only stare into those haunting eyes..those eyes that will be the last thing she sees..Those eyes that will be the death of her..A shiver is sent down her spine and she feels like she's sweating.

"Don't you like them?" Patty frowns slightly with the odd look Maka is giving Crona's nails.

"Oh yes.." Maka forces her smile at this girl. "..I ..I love them."

"Yay! you were right Coralline!" Patty giggles.

"Hey, what's up with you Bob?" Liz raises an eye brow when she spots Ragnarok glaring over at Kid.

"Yeah what's wrong with your face?" Patty chuckles. "You look constipated."

Ragnarok just glares at her..His eye is twitching and she feels at any moment he will just explode on everyone, but he bites his tongue.

"Kid could we talk to you for a minute?" Liz looks over at Kid..who seems to be admiring Ariel. He blinks when he's address and looks over at Liz..He seems a bit confused but nods.

"I'll be right back Ariel.' Kid touches her shoulder before he gets up, Liz and Patty getting up with him..They walk away from the table but Maka can see how the two girls are gushing..And looking back at her as they walk..

Great.

"Maka.." She feels Crona's lips pressed against her ear..he's smirking, she can feel it, his voice giving her shivers. "Why so tense?...Just relax..take a deep breath.." Crona touches her shoulders and she can't help but to jump at the contact. The boy doesn't seem effected by this..he just slowly starts to squeeze her shoulders, giving her a massage. "Just relax.." He purrs and licks the shell of her ear..Maka's gripping her seat..her nails digging into the wood..How the fuck can she relax? No, she can't..and he knows she can't..Crona is planning something..he's planning on something big..The boy seems to know what she's thinking because he starts to chuckle darkly..He leans closer towards her ear, and kisses it softly. "..Don't worry.." He whispers..his voice as sweet as venom. "..It will all be over soon _little one_."

Maka bites back her scream..bites back the urge to just throw him off of her and run for her life while she can..But she keeps herself in the seat..even though that voice inside her is groaning..and her stomach is turnning with fear..

"She can't fucking relax with that ass hole all over her." Ragnarok growls into their conversation..he didn't hear what Crona said last. She looks over at him seeing that he's taken Kid's seat and he's glaring darkly at Kid who is still talking to the Thompson sisters.. "I'm being honest with you Maka, if he keeps this up i'm not going to be able to stop myself. I will beat the shit out of him."

"Why are you being honest to her Ragnarok?" Crona coos getting the other boy to look at him. "When she hasn't been honest with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ragnarok looks at Crona before glancing at Maka..catching how her eyes flash with that fear.

"Maka's had her cake, and she's had her cake..and she's had her cake..and she's eatten it all too." Crona sneakers..his eyes bouncing. "Now she's gotten fat with all the cake she's gotten! and what do you do with pigs when they get to fat..?" Crona leans in towards her..His nails scratching deep into her back. "**You kill them."**

"Crona." Ragnarok gives him a warning look. "Now's not the time to fucking lose it..we don't want our cover being blown-"

"..Ragnarok do you know what it feels like..to get blown away..just to fall so fast to the ground? the ground is cold too..it's unforgiving..' Crona's voice gets soft as he looks down at his painted nails. "We shouldn't be forgiving of this ground..It's crushed us."

"Why the hell are you talking like that? Your not making any fucking sense right now." Ragnarok raises an eye brow at the odd look in Crona's eyes.

"A mad person doesn't make sense..their words are nonsense.." Crona smirks over at her. "But you understand me..I make sense to you don't I 'Ariel'."

Oh, he makes perfect sense to her.

"Crona.." Maka takes a deep breath..she still can't look him in those eyes. "..Why did you do this?" She already knows why..

"Why did I do what Maka?" Crona hums before he grabs a hold of her hand, Maka tensing badly. "Can I paint your nails? I would sooo love to paint your nails, oh can I paint your nails Ariel?!" Croan grins madly at her.

"..S-Sure.." Maka swallows hard..and her answer actually seems to have calm the boy down a little..his eyes light up.

"Perfect!" He purrs before he lets go of her hand, those haunted eyes looking in front of him..Maka now noticing there's bottles of nail polish on the table..probably all be longing to Liz. "Now what c-color should I choose..Red?" Crona picks up a red nail polish and holds it against her cheek..the cold bottle making her flinch." Ah yes, you do look good in red..red all over..so much fucking red, that would look sooo good on you Ariel."

"I-"

"Wait no.." Crona suddenly frowns and shakes his head, putting down the bottle. He looks at all the colors again before his eyes light up and he picks up another bottle..It's black. "Ah..now this is your _true_ color."

"I think they're fucking talking about me." Ragnarok suddenly growls..not at all paying attention to what Crona is doing..he stares at Kid..Liz and Patty, they look back at Ragnarok every couple of moments but what Maka doesn't see is Ragnarok's eyes turning..he's thinking.

"Crona.." Maka takes a deep breath as this boy opens the black nail polish.

"Yes my love?" Crona sneers as he grips her hand tightly in his, pulling it closer to him, looking at her nails.

"..What are you planning?" Maka speaks the words..and once there out she doens't feel any better..she feels even more scared..even more worried. Crona blinks before looking up at her..his face is blank..She can't tell what he's thinking and this scares the shit out of her..Crazy Crona is unpredictable..He could try to kill her right now..who the hell knows what he's doing..

"P-Planning?..W-What do you mean?" Crona speaks with a fake stutter as his eyes shift.

"You know excatly what I mean." Maka tries to keep her voice in check..The madness is so thick..she can feel it when those eyes flash up to meet hers..She sees her reflection in his eyes..his pupil's dilate..making her face small in them..Making it look like she's disappearing in the darkness of those pupils.. "..You said you were going to tell Kid and them I was sick.."

"I was.." Crona doesn't stop staring into her eyes..a sheepish smile coming to his lips but it's more of a smirk. "..but when I saw Kid with those pretty flowers for you..I couldn't let such pretty flowers go to waste..no I couldn't. I know how much you like flowers, you liked them didn't you?" Crona giggles, his eyes bouncing and trembling. "Ohhh I know you did..Ragnarok liked them too didn't he?"

Ragnarok doesn't respond..because he isn't by her side anymore but Maka doesn't know this..no all her attention is on this crazy boy.

"You know exactly how he would feel about those flowers." Maka grips her fist. "..Is that your plan Crona? Getting Ragnarok to beat the shit out of Kid? Because it's almost happened a couple of times because of you!"

"No..not because of me." Crona hums. "Because of you _little one_..don't try to blame this on me. You started the fire..i'm only adding the fuel." He turns his attention away from her..a frown to his face. "I a-am sorry I didn't get to see the look on your face though..but Patty and Liz invited me to go with them to the banquet, and you know how much us girls like our girl time!" Crona giggles madly as he takes the brush out of the nail polish..it coated black.

"Crona..I know what I did was wrong, I know you want to kill me but-"

"Who said I wanted to kill you Maka?" Crona coos as he grips her hand tightly..before stroking the brush on her pinky nail, painting it black. "Why are you shaking so much..i'm only painting your nails" He smirks at her as he paints her ring finger.

"I'm shaking because I know that's not all you want to do." Maka tries to keep her voice from cracking..the guilt and madness weighing down on her ever time she looks into his eyes.

"If you keep looking so helpless I won't be able to control myself." Crona's eyes take in her hungrily..but his eyes get a odd look..his smirk too large as he paints the rest of her nails and goes to the next hand. "But you would like that wouldn't you? You like men defiling you..don't you, you dirty whore?"

"_Fuck you!"_ That voice growls when Maka had open her mouth. "_Your just mad because that witch hunter knows how to fuck better then you!"_

Maka's eyes get wide at the rage she sees in Crona's eyes..oh fuck no..this is not the time for her crazy side to be messing with Crona..oh god no.

Crona trembles for a moment..his teeth grit..till he goes completely still..his face falling till it's blank. He blinks at her before he looks down at her nails..he finishes up the last of them..now they're all painted black.

"This..this is truly your color."Crona's voice is soft..even in his mad state..he sounds in pain. "Black..Now your nails are as black as your heart."

"..Crona." Maka frowns and reaches out for him..only for the boy to grab her wrist tightly causing her to yelp.

"Don't mess them up! I just painted them!" Crona giggles as he blows on her nails..his are digging into her wrists. "But you like messing things up don't you _little one_? You messed me up real good..but now i'm not the only one." he chuckles humorlessly..his eyes bright with dark glee..there's so much darkness. " You beautiful rose..your thorns have pierced everyone..even the strongest of hearts, you have made bleed..tonight." Crona's voice gets quiet. "..Mine will bleed black forever.."

"Crona I-"

"Oh hello Ragnarok." Crona looks up from her and gives a goofy smile. Maka can't help but to raise an eye brow and she turns around..

Ragnarok stands behind her..but he isn't looking at her..He has such a odd look in his eyes..she's never seen before. "I'm going to the bathroom." He grunts before he walks past her.

"Oh..okay.' Maka frowns, watching the boy leave..her heart drops for some reason..she feels like crying.

"Oh dear! I have to powder my nose!" Crona quickly stands up when Kid, Liz and Patty sit back down at the table. He walks away..after Ragnarok.

"..Ariel." Kid's voice pulls her eyes away from watching Crona leave to look over at Kid..He's holding her hand now..a serious look on his face. He looks over at Liz and Patty..they seem to get the hint because they get up and quickly leave.." I have to talk to you."

"..What is it Kid?" Maka tries to not show how scared she is..Her eyes keep glancing to where Ragnarok and Crona went..She can't get that look in Ragnarok's eyes out of her head..it was so deep..so different from the rage she's been seeing since Kid came to pick them up..it was a look that can't be pinned off as just sadness, or anger...those piercing blue eyes..have never looked so dull..

"I believe I understand why you said you didn't want a relationship with me." Kid looks deep into her eyes..and she tenses.. "It's because of your brother isn't it?..You knew he did not like me and you knew he would be so rude to me." Kid's eyes soften a bit. "You shouldn't let your brother control you so much Ariel..do what you want, don't do it because your brother..you'll never feel love if you always listen to someone else..Love can only be felt by you, no one can tell you who or who not to love..do you understand?"

No, Maka doesn't understand love.

"I guess so..but Kid I don't want that drama." Maka presses. "You saw how my brother is..he'll never be okay with me and you being together."

"That's why I just talked with him."

"That's why...wait what?" Maka's eyes get wide..wide in horror. "..Y-You what?"

"I talked to him about it. I didn't tell him..you know everything.." Kid blushes slightly. "But I told him that we care for each other, and what you said about wanting love. I told him we had a nice long conversation with tea..and he seemed to be genuinely interested in what I was talking about. He seemed shocked when I told him just how much you mean to me, and what you did for me, how you make me feel better. I told him I would not back down, and give you up because of him."

"What..w-what did he say?" Maka knows she's shaking..she has to be.

Kid frowns slightly. "..You know..when I got done speaking I was expecting him to go off..maybe even punch me..the whole time he was shaking..but at the end his face got blank." Kid looks her in the eyes."..He didn't say anything. He just walked away."

Maka feels a deep pain in her chest..Ragnarok..Ragnarok has to know she betrayed him now and he was told my kid, the boy the hates so much..He has to know..and him and Crona are proably planning her demise.. " My brother..my brother hates me." Maka grips her hair..and she knows it's true..

Ragnarok has to hate her.

"No Ariel..no." Kid pulls her into a embrace..holding her tightly. "Your brother may be upset..but if he loves you, and I know he does, I see it in those cold eyes he loves you a lot Ariel..remember what I said about love? It can't be destroyed..he may be upset..but he'll come around."

"..Why..why did you have to do this Kid?" Maka feels like crying..but she doesn't..Crona and Ragnarok know..they won't let her live.

"..I'm sorry if i've made you upset Ariel." Maka can hear the frown in his voice as he grabs her chin and lifts her face up to his..He is frowning..he looks a little guilty. "..I just could not deal with his cold glares, and they way he spoke of me..also the way he spoke of you. He came up to me when I was talkingto Liz and Patty..and I couldn't keep my words to myself any longer. I tried back in your room when I saw how afraid you looked..but I culdn't hold it in..I am sorry for making you sad..but your brother is in the wrong here for trying to keep your sheltered..not you."

No, Maka's in the wrong..she's completely in the wrong and she's going to die..she's going to burn in hell.

"_We need to get out of here."_ That other girl seems a bit afraid. "_There's no point staying with those two boys, they will only kill you!"_

"..Kid I need my space ok?" Maka sighs deeply..gripping her hair.

"Of course Ariel..I understand." Kid frowns but he lets go of her..he stares at her..and she knows he feels guilty for what he's done even though he has no reason to be.

The guilt is all on her.

"Can we eat now?" Patty and Liz come back, the younger one pouting as she sits down..holding her stomach. "My tummy is hurting!"

"Sorry Kid I tried to keep her back but she kept complaining. "Liz sighs. "..We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"No, no your fine." Kid looks over at Maka before looking back a Liz with a slight frown.

"Aye waiter!" Patty waves her arms in the air, speaking to a man that's a cross this large place. "I'm hungry over here!"

"Patty." Liz gives her sister a look that Patty just ignores, she continues to wave at the waiter.

"Mr. waiter!" Patty shouts louder causing the man to tense and look ovet at her..she smirks and beams at her sister. "See that's how you get a waiter to notice you!"

"A long with everyone else." Liz sighs slightly when she sees a lot of people staring at them.

Maka stares at the bathroom doors..her stomach is twisting..her heart beat speeding up so fast..She's close to hyperventilating..she hears Arusa's laughter..She's losing it..

"Ariel..your shivering." Kid takes off his white jacket and places it gently around her..getting her to tense and look over at him..he's giving her a warm smile but it just makes her feel worse. "Better?"

No, not at all.

Suddenly there's a loud boom..Maka can't help her scream..but Kid is quick to pull her into him, her face in his chest.

"What the fuck was that?" Liz eyes are wide..she looks a bit panicked..Patty's mouth is just in a O.

"That was pretty loud wasn't it sis?"

Everyone at the banquet start to talk amongst themselves..they seem just as nervous and confused as they are..

"_It seems we're sailing right into a storm..but stay calm. It's only thundering, don't let the strom ruin your night."_ Someone speaks from the intercom and most people relax. "_Breaking Benjamin will be out here shortly."_

Everyone cheers and goes back to their conversations..even when another boom of thunder sounds.

"A storm?" Liz frowns deeply. "..But the news channel said the weather was suppose to be fine.."

"Who cares!" Patty grins when the waiter finally makes it over to their table. "I'm hungry!"

"I..I know. I heard you from acorss the room. " The man sighs as he opens his note book. "What can I get for you-"

"Everything!" Patty cheers.

"E-Everything?" The man's eyes widen. "You surely can't eat all of that..-"

"Kid you said I could get as much as I want!" Patty glares at him.

"And you can.." Kid looks at this man. "She really will eat all of it..get her as many plates as you can." He's still holding Maka close to his chest.

"O-Okay." His eyes are wide as he looks down at Liz. "..You don't want everything too do you?"

"Nope." Liz gives him a friendly smile. "I'll just take a salad and a water-"

"Weak." Patty gunts and giggles at the look her sister gives her. "Liz don't tell me you still think your fat!"

"I don't think i'm fat..i'm just not that hungry." Liz huffs.

'I bet your not! you did eat that whole carton of ice cream yesterday."

"Patty!" Liz cries out in embarrassment. "You know how I get when I watch my soaps!"

"Yup, you eat all the ice cream and use all our tissues." Patty giggles when Liz gives her sister a playful nudge.

"Ok..a salad." The man looks over at Maka. 'What about you-"

"I'll have what Patty's having." Maka doesn't take her face from Kid's chest..she doesn't see the man start to sweat.

"Hell yeah!" Patty cheers. "That's what i'm talking about Ariel! I knew I liked you for a reason!"

"Now you sir?"

"I'm not hungry right now but thank you." Kid rubs Maka's hair as the guy nods and walks away. "..Are you still scared Ariel?..are you afraid of thunder?"

"No.." Maka pulls away from him, a frown on her face. "..I just wasn't' expecting it.."

"Don't worry, the ship will be fine." Kid smiles at her..he cups her cheeks. "I won't let anything bad happen to you Ariel."

But Ariel is a lie..Maka's the one he's holding right now..and he would kill her..

She has no safety.

"_Now for the moment you all been waiting for!"_ that voice sounds through the speaker again and everyone gets quiet..looking towards the stage. "_Please welcome for your entertainment, Breaking Benjamin!"_

Everyone screams in joy as the curtains are pulled back..revealing four guys dressed in matching black shirts..Maka knows this is Breaking Benjamin but she'll be honest, She's the kind of person that loves music..but she's not so into the people that actually play the music..she knows this group but she doesn't really know them you know? A drum and a couple guitars have been set up on stage..they all look ready to go. They don't even speak, they just start playing like bad ass's, the lights flickering green and red..like a strobe light. So far only the guitarist and the bass are playing the introduction..Maka noticing the song right away..it's 'Breath'..one of her favorite songs..but she can't even enjoy it with all that's going on. Patty is screaming out their name, along with Liz..everyone is sceraming and having a good time..but Maka can't enjoy this.

_"I see nothing in your eyes..and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head?"_ Ben, the lead singer starts off..his voice giving Maka chills. "_I know nothing of your kind and I won't reveal your evil mind. is it over yet? I can't win._"

"You like this song?" Kid speaks in her ear so she can hear him..he's smiling at the look in her eyes.

"Yeah..these guys are great.." Maka can't enjoy it..because something is missing..

Her family is missing.

"Kid I'll be right back I=I have to use the bathroom." Maka stands up, placing his jacket on her chair

"But you'll miss it." Kid frowns.

"I'll be able to hear in there, as loud as they are..I don't want to piss myself."

"..Oh then please go." Kid's eyes get a bit wide from her bluntness.

"I'll be back." Maka walks away from the table..or maybe she won't.

"_So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left. I know that I can find, the fire in your eyes."_

Maka weaves her way through the crowd of people that have gathered up near the stage to be closer..She's afraid..she doesn't even know why she's doing this..surely they will kill her..but something is pushing her foreward..a determination that makes her shaking legs steady, and she pushes past these people faster..her eyes glued to the bathroom.

_"I'm going all the way. Get away..please. You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heat should be..you got to fight just to make it through.."_

Maka finally gets to the bathroom..panting slightly as she looks between the men's and women's rooms..She's sure Ragnarok went in the men's..and Crona is in the women's..or maybe they're both together.. Maka takes a deep breath before she opens the women's bathroom and walks in. "Crona! Ragnarok!" She calls for them when she sees the bathroom is empty..all the doors are open in the stalls..She hears a shuffle so she takes another step forward..That's when she hears the door slam shut behind her, Maka whipping around..only for her heart to drop.

_"..cause I'll be the death of you."_

Asura smirks at her..his body leaning against the door he just slammed..his eyes lighting up in dark glee. "What's wrong Maka? What's with the face? Were you expecting someone else?"

"I don't have time for you." Maka growls, her eyes on fire as she takes a step closer. "Where's Crona and Ragnarok?"

"Closer then you think." Asura's smirk rips his face as he points behind her..Maka tensing..her blood turning cold as her eyes follow his finger..

"_This will be all over soon. Pour salt into the open wound. Is it over yet? Let me in."_

"Crona.." Maka's eyes shake as the other boy walks out from the shadows that were hiding him..His lips are ripped up into a mad smile, his fingers twitching.

"Yes it's me." Crona giggles..black blood starting to drip from his nose. "This is going to be good..i'm going to rip you to pieces Maka, i'm going to cut off your lips, and i'm going to cut out that black heart of yours.. I wonder..when you bleed from your heart, if you'll bleed black like me? We'll just have to found out won't we?!"

"Crona please..I came in here to talk to you." Maka puts her hands up..backing up when he took a step closer.

"Oh i'm done talking Maka..there's nothing to be said. There's nothing you can say to make this right." Crona's lips wobble a bit. "You destroyed me completely..now i'm going to destroy you!" Crona jumps forward..his body shaking from his laughter..

_"So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know I can find the fire in your eyes..I'm going all the way..get away please."_

Maka hops back right whne Crona is about to grab her..her arms up in defense..her eyes starting to shake from the overwhelming madness in the air.

"Stop moving!" Crona roars as he keeps trying to hit her..each time Maka dodges, moving back. "Ohh this is fun though..lets see how long you can keep this up." Crona giggles as she dodges another punch..this time he hits the wall..leaving a large hole in it..and he just punched through fucking marble..

She can't let him hit her.

"Oh Asura, be a dear will you?" Crona looks behind her when she dodged him again.

Maka's eyes get wide when she sees those familiar scarves shoot out from seemly no where..Maka jumping back, only for a scarf to grab her leg and throw her hard on the bathroon floor..she hits her stomach hard..she feels like some of her ribs just broke..

_"You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be..you got to fight just to make it through.."_

Maka coughs violently as she tries to kick the scarf off of her..It lets go of her..but when she looks up...Crona is right in front of her..grinning madly. She tries to scream but all that comes out is blood..it runs down her chin onto the floor.

"Aw is someone hurt?" Crona tilts his head..that smirk too large as he takes in her blood..his black blood falling more from his nose.

Maka doesn't respond..it hurts for her to breathe..like her broken ribs are pressing against her lungs, threating to pierce it..but she can't use her powers..not here..Kid will feel her..then they'll know..

"You can't be in pain as much as I am.." Crona puts a hand to his chest.. "You killed him you know?..There's nothing left of him but this.." Crona looks to the floor..Maka seeing him looking at his shadow..the shadow almost looks to be that of a little boy..his teeth in a rectangle..but there's a single tear hanging out of his emptly eye hole on the ground. "..The shadow of the boy I use to be...he is the only one that will weep for you..not me." Crona turns his hard, mad gaze on her..his lips ripping up into a smile that shows his teeth. "No, i'll fucking kill you! I'll eat your fucking heart and rejoice in it! You killed him! You killed him!" Crona throws his head back and laughs. "..But.." He calms down..his arms going limp as he slumps forward..such a deadly look in his eyes. "You brought me to life."

"N-No.." Maka trembles..her shoulders shaking..her ribs about to pierce her lungs. " I didn't mean this Crona..I-I really didn't..you don't understand I just wanted to know w-who killed my mother..you have to understand-"

"Oh I understand Maka." Crona's lips go in a tight line. " I completely get it. No need to explain yourself.. you needed those answers not only about your mother, but about what is love. It's nice to know you would try to feel love with another man, when all I wanted from you was that love..You tried to feel love for Kid. How is that suppose to make me fucking feel? but it doesn't matter now..it's over."

"Crona I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what you want!" Crona screeches. "Not anymore..no..how about we play a game? Called 'Who killed Maka Albarn, and with what?'" Crona's evil smirk comes back. "Since your such a big 'Detective' i'm sure you'll lovee this game, too bad it's going to kill you." He crackles.

"You don't understand..I've been trying to figure love out for not just myself but for you!" Maka winces at the pain she feels but she doesn't stop. Crona's eyes flash a bit..and though that smirk doesn't fall..it twitches. "..I know what i've done to you is wrong Crona..but I think..I think maybe..if I try hard enough..I could learn to love..and i'm trying hard ok? I want to love you. I want to know the feeling I see in your eyes, this feeling that is so powerful.." Maka trembles..her eyes getting watery. "..I want to know what love is."

"Don't listen to her." Asura's scarves wrap around her..one covering her mouth to silence her. Asura's eyes get dark at the way Crona's eyes are changing. "She speaks nothing but lies and you know this. She doesn't care for you..think about what she's done. She's messed around with another boy..she's hurt you, that isn't love." Crona's eyes get hard again at Asura's words and the demon smirks. " Show her..show her what she's done to you. Show her the madness she has created..show her the demon she has made!"

"..The demon?" Crona grips his hair..his pupils shrinking, his eyes shaking so badly..One eye wide open while the other one is half lidded..His face a wince as he stares at Maka who is trembling..Her wide eyes of fear staring at him..pleading with him.

"Yes, the demon." Asura appears so he's right next to Crona, whispering in his ear with a smirk on his face. "You've always been one..a embodiment of madness and sin. You have always been a monster..and who could love a beast? No one. Not your mother, and certainly not Maka..She tried to find love with another boy..you have never been enough for her..Crona has never been enough for anyone..So let Crona die..and let the monster rise. Become something your mother can be proud of! Become what you were made to be! Show her..show her the demon.."

Maka tries to say something..to stick up for herself but the scarves tighten their grip on her, Maka's cry of pain is muffled..tears at the corner of her eyes as she looks into Crona's haunted ones.

"..The monster?" Crona's shoulders shake..his eye twitching, his face so odd..his voice a whisper.

"The monster." Asura laughs madly. "She didn't love Crona! No one loved Crona! So show her the monster! Show her what you really are! What you have become!"

"No one..no one loved Crona.." Crona starts to giggle..it's breathless at first..a wobbly smile ripping out on his lips. "No one loved the boy..no one.."

"That's right.." Asura's smirk is evil. " No one...and look at her." Asura points at the trembling Maka. "This girl you loved with all your heart..Crona loved her with all his heart, and she's done nothing but hurt you..she is the one that made you into a monster, she is the one that made you! Show her what she made!"

"She's done nothing..but hurt me..she hurt Crona..but Crona's dead.." Crona's eyes get wide..his mouth opens taking up most of his face as he laughs so loud..she thinks the bathroom is shaking. "Crona's dead! Crona's dead!"

"She killed him." Asura whispers in his ear..he's the voice of the devil.

"That's right! She killed him! She killed him!" Crona crackles..howling. He bends his body back in his laughter..Maka being able to see his ribs and bones poke out as he bends so far back..laughing so much.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asura takes a step back..staring at this boy with an unreadable expression.

Crona's laughter dies..His large smile falling till his face is blank..he keeps his back bent, his arms hanging limply at his sides..his hair is out of his face..those pale, haunted eyes shaking.. "..I'll show her."

"You'll show her what?" Asura's smile is up to his cheek bones.

"I'll show her what she's done to me." Crona lifts up slowly..those pale eyes locking onto the pathetic looking girl wrapped in this demon's scarves..her mouth covered..muffling her whimpers of pain and fear. He straitens out completely.. "I'll show you Maka..don't look away now. Don't look away from what you've made me! Look! Look and see! You killed Crona! Now see what's left! See what's left of him!" Crona throws his head back and screams in pain...His body starting to twist and turn..the boy's mouth is open so wide in his scream, his eyes wide and shaking as she hears the cracking of his bones..his back bending too far back to be natural..his body is moving oddly..almost like something is inside him..moving..it's twisting his body..Maka can see his veins..black viens are covering this boy..

Maka tries to call for him..but she can't..the tears are falling freely now as she watches this boy turn into a monster..The boy that's turning into a monster because of her. She's done it now. She did this..she killed Crona. By sleeping with Kid , she killed Crona..Maka is a murderer..

She thinks of the Crona's sweet smile he would give her..that adoration in his eyes..

"'Quote the raven...nevermore'." Asura speaks this to her..grinning at her when the tears fall faster..

Nevermore will see that soft smile..nevermore will she lay in this boy's arms..nevermore will she see those eyes that made her so fascinated with him..nevermore will she have the boy that made her life worth living..nevermore will she have Crona..

Maka killed him..and this is what's left.

"Now you face the consequences of your actions!" Crona's body suddenly goes forward..so she can see those eyes that are black now..his voice low and dark, he's roaring at her.

Maka says sorry..but it's muffled..she keeps saying sorry..oh god what has she done? why..why oh why..but it's obvious why..she doesn't care about anyone but herself..She knew everything she was doing was hurting Crona..driving him crazy..but did she stop?..Did she even really consider his feelings once she thinks about it?..She pretty much told him to suck it up..to deal with it..that she warned him that she would hurt him..Maka had always used Crona..He kept her going when her mom died..he was what kept her going through it al..she used his body, she used his heart..she used his soul. Maka used him dry..Just like Medusa. Crona was Maka's puppet..just like he was with Medusa. A slave to the both of them..because he wanted the same thing from the both of them..

Love. He always wanted love.

But he wasn't loved. He was only a tool to Medusa..and he was only a toy to Maka.

This realization..hurts Maka then anything has before..her broken ribs are nothing compared to the agony she's feeling now..She's never felt so empty..like everything was drained out of her..Crona..Crona is gone..a puppet who's strings have finally snapped from being used too much..he's snapped..he's gone..

And its all her fault.

Maka closes her eyes..her sobs being muffled..his pain unbearable.

"..Look at me Maka."

She shakes her head...her eyes shut tight.

"I said look at me Maka..it's the least you can do...look at what you've done to me."

Maka's eyes open..her water eyes meeting those black ones..He has a mad smile on his face..his skin is cracking on his cheek..actually on only half of his face. "Don't look away now..watch..watch what you've done." Maka sobs as half his face falls off..shattering on the floor like glass..Maka's eyes shake in horror as she takes in half his face that is made like a clown now..his right eye isn't a eye..it's a vine with thorns on it, wrapping into a circle.. Maka continues to watch as this boy's bones crack..he gets taller..he gets skinner..his fingers getting pointy like knifes..black blood travels up his body..Making him wear a dark robe..and it seems like the robe never ends..vines with thorns surround him..curling on the floor and all around this bathroom..

"This..this is what's left.." This..person..it's not Crona grins at her..his face sunken in and pale..the thorns are slowly inching towards her as she trembles before this being..this being of nothing but hate and madness..

What Maka doesn't see..is the boy's shadow on the wall..the odd, small version of this boy watching this take place..those tears fall down his eye faster..he's trembling..fading..

'It's over." Crona is suddenly right in front of her face..that mad grin is all she can see..and those eyes that belong to someone that isn't Crona at all..

"_Cause i'll be the death of you."_

Maka stares into those mad eyes..and instead of struggling..instead of fighting..She bows her head..and lets her tears fall freely..

She's caused this..what..what has she done?..Why..Why..

Because she's evil.

"What's wrong Maka?" This thing lifts her face up with those sender fingers..it stabs into her but at this point she doesn't care. "You don't like what you see? but you made me like this..Do you regret your own creation?"

Maka says something..but again it's muffled. This monster pulls the scarf off so Maka can speak..when Maka opens her mouth..nothing comes out but a sob and some of her blood..she's too upset to speak for a moment..

"I'm sorry..i'm s-so sorry.." Maka whimpers out finally..this thing waiting patiently for her to speak for some reason.

"It's a little to late for sorry." This thing smirks at her...a vine rubs across her cheek..cutting it slightly. "What can sorry really do for me Maka?"

"Nothing b-but it's all I can do.." Maka continues to shake. "..I made you t-this..I did this..and oh god..i-i'm sorry Crona..i'm sorry about everything..I never once stopped and thought about you..it was always about me..from the very beginning..and it drove you to madness..i've caused this on you.."

"Why are you crying now then? You never did care for Crona..why shed tears for him now?..is it because i'm about to kill you? do you feel sorry for yourself witch?" This thing sneers...those vines getting closer to her.

"I'm c-crying because I lost Crona..I lost the boy with the gentle smile..lost the boy that use to make me smile..lost the boy that actually cared for me..that loved me..I lost the boy that held me when I would cry about something as stupid as being afraid of the dark..I lost the boy that was my first kiss, my first time, my first everything..I lost the boy that was so shy but sweet...the boy that was afraid of ducks, and hated lobster..the boy that laughed with me, the boy that looked to me for guidance..the boy that always protected me..so you know what? I do feel sorry for myself..because I lost my best friend..I lost Crona.." Maka has a far away look to her eyes...she looks to the ground before looking this beast in those black eyes. " I promised Crona that I would go where ever he goes..I gave him that promise..and I intend to keep it." Maka's eyes catch on fire.. "..Kill me..take me to him."

That shadow that was watching pauses it's crying..it's eyes getting wide..he's looking a Maka with awe..he isn't faded anymore.

"If I kill you, you won't be able to save your mother..you couldn't avenge her." This monster's smirk hasn't fallen..but something is odd about it's one eye. "That's all you cared about this whole time..you had sex with that boy just for that purpose..to ask for death now would be failing your mother..would you really give it away for a promise to someone who is dead?"

Maka's face falls for a moment..She sees her mother's soft smile..sees her mother hold Maka in her arms..

She bows her head.

"Well?" This thing smirk..getting closer. His shadow is leaning in so close..his eyes wide..waiting to hear what she will say..

"Yes." Maka speaks the word..and this thing's face falls.

"..What did you just say?"

"Yes..I would." Maka looks into this thing's eyes. " I promised Crona..i've done nothing but treat him like shit..the least I can do is keep that promise..My mom has been all that mattered..but..I can't break this promise.." Maka bows her head.._i'm sorry mom_.. "Kill me."

"You would..you would let me kill you..to be with Crona..when he's dead?..you would give up avenging your mother..for him?" This thing trembles..his eyes wide and those vines receding away from Maka. "..You would give away..all of that for a boy who is dead?..how i-idiotic is that?!" This thing grips it's head hard..letting out a painful scream.

"Don't let her fool you!" Asura growls. "Remember your hate, remember what she has done! Remeber what you are!"

"..Nice try Maka.." The thing stops screaming..and it chuckles..those black eyes locking onto her. "..You almost had me fooled for a second there..you sneaky devil you..i'm not falling for it. You haven't cared all this time for him, what would change your mind now?"

"Something's happening to me..something's changing inside me.." Maka spits out some blood. "..I'm starting to see things that I didn't understand before...I think..I think looking for love is changing me-"

"She fucked Kid." Asura grunts..and that's all it gets for this thing's eyes to be filled with rage.

"No more lies!" It roars..the force pushing her back a couple of feet. "No more being played the fool! This ends now!" this thing takes a step forward..only to pause as his eyes look behind her. "..Oh.." He straightens up. "..Or do you want to do it..my old friend?"

_"i'm waiting, i'm praying, realize, start hating."_

Maka looks behind her..only for her breath to hitch..her eyes shake..as Ragnarok steps out of the darkness..he's in his spirit form, his face blank as he stares at this girl that is bleeding out of her mouth..that is tied up and trembling..

"Ragnarok.." Maka speaks his name as a cry for help when Crona's vines wrap around her legs..the thorns sticking into her, and holding her down..Asura's scarves still around her, making it so she can't move.. "H-Help me."

"Oh do you hear that Ragnarok." This thing hums as he takes a step closer to Maka. "..She wants your help...how pathetic." this thing grabs her wrist and twist..breaking it, getting her to cry in pain. "Don't you know you hurt him like you hurt Crona?..why would he help you? you miserable wrench?"

"Ragnarok please.." Maka pleads as this boy walks closer to her. "Crona is gone..please..you got to do something..you've been his guardian for most his life...can't you bring him back..can't you?"

"You can't bring back the dead." This thing sneers at her. "Ragnarok would know all about that..wouldn't you?"

"Ragnarok don't just stand there! Do something!" Maka cries out when Asura tighten the scarves around her..she coughs out blood.

Ragnarok stands there for a moment..just looking at her blankly..that's when it happens..and she'll never forget it..the boy's lips..twitch up into a unnatural smile..those piercing eyes bright, not black with hate..

Bright with madness.

Maka's whole face falls as this boy's smile gets too large for his face..his teeth showing..this is scarier then any time Ragnarok has been pissed off..no..Ragnarok isn't just pissed..

This strong boy..this boy that kept everyone up..that protected both Maka and Crona..has fallen..

He's mad.

_"You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You got to fight just to make it though.."_

"..R-Ragnarok.." Maka looks at him with shaking eyes..takes in that mad smile on his lips..the smile of a boy that has fallen.

"Yes, yes look what you have done!" This thing that use to be Crona crackles. "You broke him! You broke the ghost! After everything he's been through..after all the pain he's gone through..you were the one to drive him mad! You were the last straw! Don't you feel proud of yourself?! You should be! You broke the unbreakable!" this thing roars with laughter..

Fresh tears start to fall down her face..a whole new hole being formed in her heart at staring at Ragnarok..looking at the boy she broke. "..I-I didn't mean this..I-I-"

"You didn't mean this?" Ragnarok chuckles darkly, his eyes shaking. "Well, what the fuck did you mean when you fucked Kid huh? What did you think was going to happen?! You made me feel alive Maka.." Ragnarok takes a step forward. "..But you killed me all over again."

"Come my brother in madness..let's kill her..together." This thing walks so it's beside Ragnarok..their grins matching.

Ragnarok doesn't say anthing..he just smirks..his eyes wild as he gets behind Maka..putting his foot on the base of her back and grabbing her arms..he pulls back..Maka feeling her bones pop out of the arm sockets..Maka screams in agony..

"Now this is music!" This thing roars with laughter as a vine points towards her. "..Now i'll finally have your heart! It will finally be mine!" the vine shoots out..going into her mouth that is wide open from her screaming.. She chokes on it and gags..but it slides down her throat..cutting it up with the thorns as it goes..Maka feels it get to her chest..before it rips out of the tube..sliding past her rib cage, in till it grabs her heart..the thorns pirece it. "Any last words?"

Maka only gurgles..nothing can come from her lips, tears streaming down her face as she gags.

"Didn't think so..good bye Maka." the vine rips up..Ripping her heart from her chest..he lifts it up..forcing her heart to go back up her thoat..till finally it's out..and into this thing's Hands..

Maka can't even cry in pain..she's in hell but she only falls limply to the ground..her eyes getting dull..her life leaving her.

"Behold, the witch's heart!" this thing holds it out toward Ragnarok..it' still beating. "..You know..I always wanted this to be mine but.." the thing frowns before it rips the heart in half..giving the other half to Ragnarok. "..We can share."

Ragnarok only laughs..holding the bloody mess in his hands..

Maka's eyes roll back..Ragnarok and Crona smiling madly at her as her eyes close..and she breathes her last breath.

_"Cause i'll be the death of you.."_

The guitar stops playing..and the words stop..Clapping can be heard from the bathroom, and cheering..

Maka's eyes shoot open..She's laying on the bathroom floor..denched in sweat..but she's breathing..she feels her chest move up and down..and it doesn't hurt. She doesn't feel her broken ribs about to pierce her lungs..she doesn't feel anything wrapping around her. Maka looks down at her body in a panic..but there's no blood..there's nothing wrong with her. She sits up quickly..her shaking eyes looking around this bathroom..but it's abandoned..

There's no monster, no Ragnarok..no Asura..

She's alone and she's alive..Her heart is still in her chest.. all of that didn't happen..

Maka feels like screaming either way..that was..oh god..she has to find them..she has to find Crona and Ragnarok..she has to make this right..somehow she has to..

But how can she make this right?

Maka forces herself up..her legs shake but she forces them to steady...she's trying not to think about what she saw..trying not to think about that monster or Ragnarok's mad smile..but when her eyes fall on the mirror in front of her..she breaks down.

There on the mirror is a painted on clown face..it's grinning at her..

When she looks at this..that painful hallucination all comes back to her..the agony of killing Crona..the agony of getting her heart ripped out..the agony of Ragnarok's mad smile..the agony of her guilt..

"What..what have I done..?" Maka puts a hand to her heart..her eyes shaking..getting watery. "..Have I really..killed them both?..with that one mistake..have I completely destroyed my family?"

Maka thinks of that thing that was Crona..she shutters..

No..No maybe she can save him..maybe she can stop that from becoming a reality..

Maka runs out of this bathroom..runs from that clown's face..runs from this bathroom that just a minute ago was her living hell..

She's completely losing it..but she hopes the two boys haven't.

Maka tackles the bathroom door..falling down on her face back out at the banquet but she doesn't care..

She has to get to them.

"Ariel!" Liz shouts when she saw her fall..She seemed to be heading towards the bathroom..possibly to check on her..

"Stay..stay back.." Maka speaks weakly..but soon Liz is right on her..She called over Patty and Kid..now they're all surrounding her, looking at her with concern.

"Ariel what's wrong? do you need a nurse?" Kid holds out his hand to her..but Maka doesn't take it..she gets up herself.

"I don't need shit. "Maka growls..They all look at her with wide eyes. " What I need is to find-"

Suddenly there's a loud boom..too loud to be thunder and it shakes the boat..this cruise ship actually jerking causing Maka to fall..only to be caught by Kid..some of the tables have been flipped over by such a powerful jerk..

That's when the red flashing lights come on.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz looks like she's panicking..everyone does..all these people start shouting.

"Liz im scared.." Patty trembles.. "Is the ship..going to sink?"

"Of course not Patty." Liz holds her sister. "..this is a big ship there's no way-"

"_Warning, warning. The ship has hit something unknown..The important thing is for everyone to stay calm..what?..what the fuck is this?! what's all over me?!"_ Everyone stops talking to listen to the man on the speaker..he seems panicked..all these people have wide eyes. "_It's spiders! ahhh get off! I can't see! I can't-"_

The speaker cuts off.

No one speaks..the flashing red lights are still going..Kid just holds Maka..and Maka holds her breath..everyone is holding their breaths..waiting for this man to speak again..the ship is creaking..

"Spiders..?" Maka breathes out..her eyes getting huge as she looks over at Kid..but Kid isn't looking at her..his yellow eyes are shaking..

"Oh my god.." Kid's eyes are wide. "Aranche.." His eys light in realization, his face getting pale. " It's a trap! She's trying to take down the-"

There's another loud boom..the ship shaking like a earth quake..things falling and breaking..but that's when Maka feels it..

The ship is..tilting..slowly but it's tilting..

The ship is going down.

All the people on ship scream..realization settling in , along with panic as they all turn to run out of here..Maka doesn't know where they're going but they're running..running away from where the ship is tilting..they trample anything in their way..even poeple...they're nothing but a mass of panic..

"Sis!" Patty cries as she clings to her older sister for dear life.

"Kid we have to get to higher ground!" Liz yells over the alarm, her eyes wide with fear as she holds her little sister close.

"Right, we have to help as many as we can get off the ship." Kid grabs her and tries to pull Maka-

"No I have to get-"

There's another loud boom..The ship tilting more..tables are starting to slide.

"We have to go now!" Kid grips her arm tightly and starts to pull her along..running and dragging her as the Thompson sisters run behind them hand in hand.

"But my brother and sister!" Maka cries..this causes Kid to pause.

"Where are they-" Kid turns around..Only for a large spider to fall from the ceiling..it's huge..and it's blocking their way. "Shit!" He curses as he brings out a gun from his pocket and starts shooting this thing..he takes steps back with Maka..Liz and Patty have gotten guns out and are shooting this thing..Liz whimpering about how gross this is..

But the bullets aren't doing anything.

"We have to go Ariel!" Kid grabs her hand..and pulls her again..He's running so fast and he's so strong she can't fight with him..

They're leaving Ragnarok and Crona behind.

Maka doesn't know what to do..they're being chased by this spider..the ship is sinking..it's still tilting..oh god..and Ragnarok and Crona are still back there..though she doens't know what to do, her legs do..they keep running with Kid.

"If we can make it outside the ship we can lock it in here!" Kid shouts over the alarm.

"The key word is 'if' Kid!" Liz screams as she runs and shoots at the spider that is right on their tail. "..I knew this would be a trap..oh god I knew.."

"Liz don't break down on me now. " Kid growls. "Think about Patty."

That gets her to shut up..her blue eyes lighting with determination as she runs faster..pulling her sister with her.. Maka's eyes get wide as they fall on those doors..those doors she knows lead back to the outside..

"We're going to make it!" Kid pushes himself to the limit..shooting back at this thing occasionally.

Just as the spider is right on them..They all run through the doors..and quickly shut them. This shouldn't hold the spider..but for some reason..it doesn't follow them out of the ship..it says inside.

Maka can only blink as she stares at the horrendous sight in front of her. The sky is a dark, dark grey..she's never seen it this dark, thunder booms loudly with lighting occasionally striking..the waves are moving violently..they're huge..The deck is covered with people freaking out..they're all shoving each other, screaming and crying..

The ship keeps tilting.

"Everyone stay calm! We're going to get you out of here but you have to stay calm!" Kid shouts before he runs into the crowd.

"'Where the hell is the crew?!" Lix growls, looking around..her eyes fall on a man who seems to be slumped against the railing..he's wearing a white suit..the uniform for a crew member. "What the fuck are you doing?! Get off your ass and get these people out of here!" Liz marches over..but the guy doesn't respond. "Hey i'm talking to-" Liz grabs him and turns him around..Only to find a man with no eye balls..he opens his mouth..and a bunch of spiders crawl out.. "_Ahhhhh!"_ Liz screams and jumps back..she's hyperventilating..her little sister having to grab a hold of her..

Maka looks around..it's all of them..She sees the crew..they came out here..but they're all dead now..spiders in their dead corpses..

Aranche has taken out the crew.

"Liz we have to help Kid!" Patty shouts at her older sister..shaking her violently to try to get her to stop screaming. "Please Liz!"

The other girl's scream dies to a whimper..her lips querying as she looks into her younger sister's eyes..Liz eyes are watering..but she nods..she gets strength from Patty..that emotion in her eyes that she doesn't understand..

It's love. Love gives her strength to face her fears.

"Your right..lets go." Liz grabs her sister's hand before they run into the crowd of spazzing out people..

Maka stares after them numbly..there's no way they can get all these people off in time..the ship is tilting badly now..soon people will start sliding..She watches with blank eyes as Kid gets one of the life boats ready..only to get pushed out of the way, 15 people too many hopping on this small ass boat..they lower themselfs down..the other people on this boat cussing them out or trying to jump onto this little boat with them..only to miss and fall to their deaths. They won't be able to save them all..no..Her eyes look away from this as she looks at the door that leads back to the ship..Crona and Ragnarok..they're still in there..and the ship is going down-

"_This is a lost cause."_ That girl's voice speaks. "_Even if you went back for them..they would just kill you. It's time to cut your losses Maka and save yourself..you know how don't you?..touch your necklace..let's go home."_

Maka trembles..she couldn't just leave Ragnarok and Crona..no, she couldn't..

"_Think of your mother!"_ this voice screeches.._ "Think of youself! those two boy's are already dead inside! Save yourself! Don't go down with this ship, not when your so close! don't let the bitch that killed your mouther kill you!"_

Maka's eyes shake as she feels the ship tilt more..watches as Kid, Liz, and Patty struggle to get all these boats ready..only to be pushed aside..these people jumping into boats..

But they won't get them all..

Maka isn't going down..not yet.. She reaches for her necklace..

Crona..Ragnarok..she's sorry-

_"Don't!"_ A voice screams..Maka blinks as that little girl floats in front of her..her eyes are wide with dread. "_You can't just leave! all these people will die!"_

"I can't do anything to help them.." Maka trembles.. "..I have to save myself."

_"What about Ragnarok and Crona? Are you just going to leave them?!"_ This girl is screaming at her..

Maka bows her head.. "..I don't have a choice."

"_You always have a choice!"_ This girl floats in front of her..Maka tensing at her words. "_You have to help these people! You have to save the ship! You have to help them all!"_

'I-I..I-I can't.." Maka's voice is getting shaky..she reaches for the necklace.

"_Please.."_ This girl is begging her..the ghost looking at a little boy and girl huddled together in this crazy crowd of people..there holding hands..the little girl crying into the boy's chest from her fear... ".._Please y-you have to help them! Please you can't let them all die!"_

Maka hesitates..her hand shaking..before she touches her necklace..

Instead of sendng her home..to safety..

It changes her clothes..She's wearing that black dress now..and her fingers are twitching.

"_Maka..."_ The little girl looks at her with wide eyes..those tears ceasing.

"..I'll do all I can." Maka closes her eyes..as she spreads her arms..She feels her power flow and she lets it..Not caring about the consequences...not thinking of anything right now..

Maka killed all those people at the circus..She..She wants to make up for it..

She doesn't want anyone else to die.

Her power goes out..Maka thinks of the hole in the ship..she thinks about lifting the ship so it's straight and not tilted..

That's when the ship slowly starts to lean back up..it's taking a lot out of her but she's doing it..using all she has to buy these people more time to get out of this boat and live..

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_ That voice screeches..but Maka isn't listening.

All the screaming and shouting turns quiet..when they feel the ship lifting back up everyone looks around in confusion..in till all eyes fall on her..She watches as they all look at her in a amazement..the little girl with that boy looks up at a woman next to her.. "Mommy look! it's a super hero!"

That's when Kid runs through the crowd, his gun out and ready getting a couple of people to scream. "I feel her! I feel a witch-" His eyes meet Maka's...and his face completely falls..he stops dead in his tracks..and he drops his gun. "A-Ariel?..your a-a..witch?"

"Yes, now get these people the hell out of here Kid!" Maka's eye twitches from her strain. "I can't hold this thing forever!"

"But..But how could I have not..?" Kid takes a step back..he's in shock.

"Kid what the hell are you doing over there?! We need you!" Liz shouts..not at all noticing Ariel.

Kid stares at her..his eyes slightly shaking.

"Go!" Maka growls, her power coming out and pushing this boy away from her. Kid puts his hands up in defense..but he only skids a couple of feet. "Save them!"

Kid watches as her body trembles..her eyes scrunch shut trying to hold this ship up..his eyes flash.

"Just keep it up Ariel! we'll wrok as fast as we can!" Kid has a new determination as he turns back and runs into the crowd.

"Great!" Maka speaks sarcastically, grindng her teeth at the pain.

"_You can do it Maka!_ " This little girl cheers, grabbing on her leg and looking up at her with awe. _"You can save them all! don't give up!"_

"_Your such a dumb ass..i'm really ashamed that we are the same person right now."_ That other girl grumbles lowly. "_You will die."_

Maka watches as Kid , Liz, and Patty get the boats ready..people pilling in them and then getting lowered down..Each boat that is put down into the sea, the people in them shout things at her like 'god bless you!' and ' we'll never forget this!' and 'you all are heros!'. Slowly but surly the crowd of people get smaller and smaller..till there's no one left but Maka and Kid's gang..by this point her body is shaking badly..she's sweating up a storm and her hands hurt from using so much power, to hold up this big ass ship.

"Ariel's a witch?!" Patty and Liz shout at the same time..them being too busy with the life boats to notice her till now as they all walk towards her after they get the last people on the boat.

"Yes but.." Kid frowns slightly before he gives Ariel a soft smile. "You can let go now Ariel..it's ok..I finally understand you..why you were asking all those questions about Maka..it's because you were worried I couldn't love you just for the fact that you are a witch..Ariel you saved about a thousand people today..and i'm willing to put the fact you are a wtich aside so-"

Maka can't hold it anymore..one of her hands burn up, causing her to cry in pain as the ship becomes tilted again..not only that... no..

The disguise went down.. she's no longer Ariel..she's Maka.

Kid stops mid speak..his mouth dropping..his eyes wide with nothing but shock..he looks frozen..

"Whoa.." Patty is the first one to blink..her sister is stunned with Kid. "..I did not see that coming."

"M-M-Maka your Ariel?! but we..." Kid trials off..and if possible his mouth drops even farther..his face getting redder then she' ever seen before..even when they had sex.

"Oh my god.." Liz covers her mouth. "No..you can't be Ariel! Ariel was suppose to be good for Kid..she.." Liz trials off..her eyes shaking as they take in Maka..

Ariel is a lie.

"Yeah howdy..sorry about all the trouble..but I have to save Crona and Ragnarok. "Maka turns to leave..to open those doors back to the ship..only for a bullet to be shot right by her feet, making her stop.

"Your..your not going any..where!" Kid is trembling, holding the gun he just picked back up in his hands..his eyes are shaking so bad..his blush is gone..is eyes light up in realization only to harden..His face is a scowl..She's never seen him look this angry. "You..you used me! You wormed your way into my heart and..t-took my innocence! You used me to get information didn't you?!" Kid is yelling now..his eyes so dark..full of hate..hate for her. "How could I be so blind?!..you made me think you actually cared about me! but you were just playing me for a fool and I fell right for your charms!" His body is trembling..the gun shaking in his hand. "Did you really..did you really have to take what was left of my heart? Did you really have to take the only part of me that wasn't broken and crush it to pieces?"

"..I needed to know the information, yes..but it didn't start out like that-" Maka tries to explain herself..only for another shot to go off..this bullet skimming her arm.

"Shut the fuck up you slut! How dare you do this to him?! Do you know how happy he was with Ariel?! You..you disgusting whore!" Liz is screaming..she's the one that shot that bullet..her gun is out. "And to think I actually gushed over you two!..you..I can't believe this!"

"You..you really took all I had.." Kid is trembling in his rage..glaring so darkly at her. "You took the only thing that wasn't yours and made it your own! you..you stole from me! you used me!" Kid's voice cracks..but he doesn't cry..he continues to glare at her.

"I'm sorry.." Maka bows her head. "..I regret doing it..really I do. I know i've hurt you..i've hurt a lot of people today.." That thing with the thorns and Ragnarok's mad smile flashes through her mind, causing her to put a hand to her heart..her head bowing.. "I..I didn't mean this Kid..I swear I didn't.. I just..I just wanted to know.." She looks up at this boy that is still trembling..the gun shaking in his hands. "..What is love.."

Kid's eyes flash..his breath hitches..before he closes his eyes tightly and turns his head away from her, his raven hair covering his face.

"Stop lying you bitch!" Liz grinds her teeth as she shoots again, Maka jumping back so it hits the flooring in front of her. "You disguised yourself as Ariel just to get are fucking information! I should have known something was up with you when you seemed confused about the whole cause..No boss wouldn't tell their worker what they were doing! But I was..I didn't see it..New witch hunter my ass! Do you know the pain you put Kid through?! And then your doing this shit!"

"And to think..I actually played chicken with you.." Patty grips her gun before shooting at Maka..but she jumps to the side, the bullet hitting the railing instead of her.

"Aranche..out smarted us all.." Kid's soft voice gets Patty and Liz to look at him..his bangs are still covering his eyes. "..This whole thing was a trap..And I fell right for it..I fell for your trap Maka..you stole everything from me..The only thing I had left you took..you stole my father..you stole my heart..and for what? Information? You don't care for me at all..not one bit.." Kid's voice gets darker. "..So you want to know what love is Maka?.."

Kid slowly lifts up his head..his bangs moving revealing those eyes that scare her..they're full of nothing but rage..his teeth grit..tears at the corner of his eyes. "Love is hell!" He screams at her before he points the gun at her and starts shooting rapidly. Liz and Patty joining in on this raid of bullets..

Maka can't dodge this..and she doesn't have anymore power..She's going to die here..Kid, her angel of death, will finally judge her..she will be draged down to hell by Asura..and the world will be free from her..the world will be safe from this witch that only destroys..She destroyed her family, she destroyed her friendships,..she destroyed Crona..

Now it's her turn.

Maka puts her hands up as if that would block these millions of bullets..bullets of fury and hurt that she has caused..they will pierce her, and it will be justice..But that's when the snake on her arm hisses, it comes off of her arm and gets big, acting as a shield, the bullets hitting it, only to fall to the floor.

"So that's how.." Kid growls as he stops shooting, Liz and Patty continue to. "Medusa's snake..no wonder I couldn't feel any magic from you..because you didn't cast a spell..you had her snake the whole time you sneaky witch.." Kid pulls out a cross from his suit. "I hope you can hear me Medusa! This ends now! I'm coming for you next, i'll make all witches pay for there deeds.." His eyes are so hard. "..Your all the same..they all need to be judged, to be destroyed."

Maka hears what Kid is saying but she can't see him..she hears the bullets going off but that's it..this snake taking it like it's nothing..Maka feels the ship tilting more..soon things will start sliding..this cruise ship is really going down..And as Maka looks around..she notices there's a lot of dead bodies..spiders crawling from everywhere..from their eyes, mouths, ears..

Aranche knows..and she's trying to kill her..to end her..but Maka can't let that happen..no, she has to end this spider bitch..Maka looks over to the doors that lead back into the ship..She grips her fist.._Crona, Ragnarok_..she can't just leave them, she has to grab them and get the hell out of here-

The ship tilts badly..the bodies rolling down..Maka having to crouch down so she doesn't start sliding herself..she has to find something to hold on to before she goes down with this fucking ship-

The snake suddenly hisses in pain..it recoils back onto her arm and before Maka can even question what's going on..she feels something cold press against her forehead..and it clicks..

"Your finished." Kid growls..him being right in front of her with the gun right on her forehead. "You have used me for the last time! I will show no mercy on you now! You killed my father..you..you took everything.." his finger tightens on the trigger as his eyes glare into Maka's..she can only stare at him..so many emotions inside her that she can't think of a way to respond..She deserves this..but her mother..She doesn't know..She hurt Kid..but..she had to...She needed the information for her mother..Maka watches a single tear fall down Kid's face..and she feels that pain in her chest. "Die you witch! Burn in hell!" He pulls the trigger.

Maka closes her eyes as she hears the loud boom of the gun..She waits for the sickening splatter sound as her brains get as they spill out..waits for the pain, and the darkness of death..or the fires of hell..

But none of that happens.

Maka opens her eyes..only to see a boy standing in front of her, his back turned to her as he grips Kid's hand that has the gun..it's pointed away from her..this boy saved her and when she realizes who it is..she can't help but to gasp..

"R-Ragnarok.." She looks at him with awe..He's here..and he saved her..

But Ragnarok doesn't turn to face her..he doesn't say anything.

"You..!" Kid struggles to get his hand out of Ragnarok's death grip only for the other boy to punch him across the face..the force sending Kid back a couple of feet.

"Alright 'Bob'! step away from her or we'll-" Patty and Liz point their guns at Ragnarok..about to fire when a black blur shoots up..knocking them down, getting both girls to yelp and fall on their butts.

"Sorry about being so late!" That black blurr stops right by her side..the blackness fades away..revealing Crona who is giving her a goofy smile..his pale haunted eyes, staring into her soul. "But I was caught up putting on my make up..you know, us girls have to look beautiful."

"Your disguise is done you ass." Liz growls as she helps Patty back up..Kid and her glaring so darkly at the three.

"Oh dear your right.." Crona frowns at himself..his lower lip querying. "I'm not beautiful any more!"

"Crona..I should have known.." Kid points his gun at the pink haired boy. " When I saw you in the hallway..that look in your eyes..I thought..I thought it reminded me of you..were you in on this the whole time? her using me? Is that why you sent me to her room with flowers? to make a fool of myself?!"

"We were all played for fucking fools." Ragnarok's dark voice speaks up..Kid's hard gaze falling on him as he takes a step forward. "Maka.."

"Y-Yes?" Maka can't help her stutter as she takes a step closer to him..his voice is too dark..she's afraid but she has to face him..she couldn't hide forever.

"The ship is going down, I need you to keep it from sinking." He doesn't look at her.

"I'm out of power..and what's the point? We need to get out of here!-"

"We can't go back to the mansion, we need to get to Abaco island." Ragnarok looks back at her..but he isn't looking at her really..he's looking at her arm..a look in his eyes she doesn't get..

The snake hisses...before it bites Maka..This time Maka feels a surge of energy shoot through her veins causing her to howl as her hand is heal..her power being restored. The snake makes a odd sound before it..

Bust into ashes..falling to her feet..it's gone.

"Hold the ship up. Crona get a life boat ready." Ragnarok takes a step forward. "I got these ass holes."

"Aye! aye captain!" Crona chimes as he skips away from Maka..probably heading off to do as Ragnarok has asked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok growls..and Maka knows it's directed towards her when the ship tilts more..bodies rolling down the ship. "Fucking do it now!"

Maka's eyes shake..a shiver being sent down her spine at his dark tone..he's pissed..no, he's beyond pissed..but..he isn't crazy..and that alone gives her hope. She takes a deep breath before she spreads her arms..willing her power to come out..instead of lifting the million pouned ship up..she only sends her power out to hold the ship where it is..so it's sitll tilted..but it isn't moving. Maka's eye twitches..this is still a lot of strain on her but she can hold it..she'll do all she can..

"Ragnarok.." Kid takes a step closer..his eyes so hard. "..I believe we have met once before..at the asylum..you took Crona's body, but it seems you have gotten strong enough to take the body of someone else.." Kid's eyes change a little as he looks at Ragnarok's face..but Maka can't see it. "..You know what she did don't you?..You can't hide your hurt..why do you fight for her when she has betrayed you?"

"What goes around comes back around." Ragnarok speaks..his voice is too low..his shoulders tensing only to relax. "..I'm going to kill you now Kid." Ragnarok's voice has gone from dark and dangerous..to completely calm.

"I-" Before Kid can say something else..Ragnarok lets out a roar..it's so loud..so dark..it rings her ear drums..it's roar of rage, of fury as Ragnarok takes off running towards Kid..His fist back and ready..he never stops roaring. Kid doesn't shoot..Instead when Ragnarok gets on him..He places that cross on his chest..instead of Ragnarok freaking out..He punches Kid in the face, tackling him to the ground..Maka sees the cross is burning him..but Ragnarok hasn't even tried to take it off him..He tussles with Kid..getting hits to the face that he retaliates..Kid blocking then hitting, while Ragnarok is just wailing with no control..He's lost in his rage.

These two boys are both filled with hate and fury..So far..it's a tie.

"Kid!" Patty shouts in alarm..she points the gun and shoots Ragnarok in the arm..but the boy doesn't let up. "You-" She walks forward..only to step into something wet..and thick. "Ew what is this?" Patty blinks at the black liquid beneath her feet..her bright blue eyes follow the trail from where it's coming from..only for her eyes to fall on the back of Crona..The boy working on a boat..but this liquid seems to be seeping from his skin..Crona slowly turns around..a mad smile on his face that gets Patty to gasp.

"Want some bitch?" Crona turns his body to face her..only to get a bullet to the chest..

"That's right mother fucker.." Patty growls as Crona falls limply by the boat he was preparing..Black blood slowly oozing out from the wound in his chest..Crona's bangs covering his eyes.

"Crona!" Maka cries out but she can't do anything..she's straining..trying to hold this boat up so they don't fucking sink with it..she feels her eyes water..no..he can't be..he can't be dead..

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon bitch!" Liz growls as she points her gun at Maka..she shoots..it pierces her leg getting Maka to cry out..but she continues to hold the ship up.. "That was for Kid's heart.." Liz clicks the gun..it setting to another bullet as her eyes narrow..she's pointing it at Maka's forehead. "And this if for all the people you have killed! For all the witch hunters and innocent people you took that night!"

Maka can only stare at her with wide eyes..she's going to die..Crona is laying..dead against the boat..Ragnarok is too busy fighting Kid..to see that she is about to die..then this ship will go down..and then they'll all die..everyone is going to die..she's failed everyone and for what?..to try to find out what love is?..to try to find her mother's killer?..All she's gotten is the name..she doesn't know where Aranche is..she doesn't know anything about her..yet she gave everything away for just a name..She's going to die..she's destroyed everything..

Just when Liz is about to pull the trigger..something happens that Maka would have never guessed..

The ghost girl appears in front of Liz.

"_Please..please don't shoot..don't kill her..She's my brother's only hope."_ The little girl speaks slowly..those dull, lifeless eyes staring into Liz's-

"Oh my god!" Liz screams in fright..she shoots but she pulled back the gun so it shot into the air..Liz falls on her butt in front of this girl..Her eyes wide in fear. "Y-Your see through!..o-oh my god..o-oh my god..your a..your a..!

_"Use your words."_ The little girl huffs. _"I'm a ghost."_

"G-Ghost!" Liz trembles and covers her face. "No..no I have to be going crazy! There can't b-be a ghost right in front of me..t-there can't be!"

_"What a scaredy cat."_ The little girl rolls her eyes before looking back at Maka. She gives her a smile._ "Your welcome.."_ She fades away.

"Liz! Liz what's wrong?" Patty looks over at her sister..Maka and Liz looking over at the girl at the same time..both their breaths catch..

Behind Patty.. is a large black spike..it's pointy, even from here it looks razor sharp. Maka looks over at Crona..only to see the boy smirking..he's alive..oh he's more then alive..the bullet is out and on the floor..his chest scabbed over black..but all the blood that was around him is gone..His haunted eyes are locked on Patty with dark glee. "_Dieinblackdieinblackdieinblack."_ The boy is chanting something under his breath..that tattoo on his neck lighting up..his smile is too large for his face..

That spike moves in-

"Patty!" Liz cries in pure horror as she gets up quickly..and runs as fast as she can towards her sister..Maka sees it all in slow motion..Liz running..her face pale, that fear so real in her eyes, her pupils dilating..as she screams her sister's name..telling her to move..Patty slowly turns around..her eyes getting wide at seeing the spike that is coming in on her..it's all happening so slow..and Maka feels herself holding her breath..Crona's chants..Liz screams..the look of realization and fear in Patty's eyes..

Maka isn't prepared for what she sees next.

Liz gets to her sister..and pushes her out of the way..Crona finishes the chant..the spike goes through Liz's stomach completely..coming back out..a large hole being there..her blood splattering..blood coming out of her mouth as her eyes role back..and she falls to the floor..her blood pools around her..the wound so deep..it's fatal.

"Liz!" Patty screams so loud..her eyes wide in horror as her sister's blood covers her..this seems to break the slow motion..now everything is happening too fast..Patty runs to her sister and falls to her knees in the blood..She holds her sister in her arms..Patty's tears fall freely at the look of pure agony on her sister's face.

"Liz!" Kid turned when he heard Patty's scream..seeing Liz on the ground..bleeding so badly he cries out in alarm and goes to run towards her..Only for Ragnarok to grab him by the back of his head and slam it against the railing of the cruise ship..some blood being left on the railing before Kid turns and starts wailing on Ragnarok..he can't get to Liz, no Ragnarok won't let him..and Maka still can't see his face.

"N-No Liz! Liz please you c-can't die! Your all I have left!" Patty sobs as she puts a hand on her sister's stomach..trying to stop the blood flow..but it's no use. "Your going to be ok..don't worry Liz..it's not so bad..it's not..your going to be ok.." Patty is shaking..her voice cracking.

"P-Patty.." Liz looks up at her sister weakly..her blood still pouring. "..You..you need to get a boat ready..y-you need to get out of here-"

"I'm not leaving you!" Patty screams at her..holding her even closer..her tears falling on Liz's face. "Your going to be fine..your going to be fine Liz..it's ok..we're going to make it out of this..like you always say right? we'll make it through this like we always do!"

"No.." Liz shakes her head..and Maka can see Patty's heart break through her eyes. "..Y-You will make it through this P-Patty..i-it's..i-it's over for me-"

"It's not! It's not okay?! your j-just a little hurt!" Patty is trembling..sobbing so much as she grips her sister's body close to herself..getting drenched in her blood.

"Patty..Patty l-look at me.." Liz doesn't look down at her wound..she doesn't have too.

"I-I'm looking Liz.." Patty swallows hard. "..Y-Your fine..your going to be fine..we're going to make it out of this-"

"P-Patty..you have to get on the boat..you h-have to get out of here..I can b-barely speak..it's over for me..but you can still make it-"

"I'm not leaving you! I'd rather die!" Patty sobs out..those bright blue eyes..have been reduced to broken pools of agony.

"..P-Patty..I promised m-mom and dad I would take care of you..t-that I would protect you-

"And y-you have! you have!-"

"..I d-didn't save you..j-just for you to die Patty..p-please..live on..your so young-"

"So are you!" Patty shakes her head..she's still trying to stop the blood flow..but Liz's eyes are getting duller..and duller.

"Do this..d-do this for you older sister..please.." Liz looks up at her with those weak eyes. "..Please Patty..live..live on."

"L-Liz I can't do t-this with out you!"

"I'll always be with you Patty..remeber?..when mom and dad died..I always told you they were with you..and it will be the same with me-"

"But they're dead!" Patty screams. "They're gone! i've never seen them! I want you here with me! I-I don't want to be alone-"

"Patty please.." Liz's voice gets soft..her eyes becoming half lidded. "Get on the boat..for me."

"I'm taking you with me! Your going to be fine!" Patty puts her arm under Liz's legs like she's going to lift her up..but she's shaking so much..she's yelling out of her denial..

"..Your so beautiful Patty.." Liz smiles gently up at her sister..touching her cheek with those blood stained hands..getting Patty to sob more. "..You look..you look just like mom..your so beautiful..don't cry..please don't cry..it's okay..it's..okay..I-I love you more then anything Patty..it's..okay." Maka sees it..even with the pain Liz has to be in..Maka sees the love in her eyes as she smiles up so softly at her sister..a love so deep..yet so different from the love she saw in Kid's, Ragnarok's, and Crona's..this love is different..but the same..

"Your r-right..it is okay because your going to make it..please..please don't talk like this..your going to be fine..it's just a scatch..it's just a scatch.." It's a lot more then a scatch..

"it's okay..it's okay.." Liz keeps shushing her sobbig sister..her voice is getting weaker and weaker.. "I love you Patty..live..live on.." Liz gets this out..before she goes limp in her sisters arms..her head rolling to the side..a single tear escaping..

"No..No Liz..get up.." Patty shakes her slightly at first..but then it gets more frantic.. "Liz get up! You can't leave me! _LIZZZ!"_ Patty screams in agony..and through her pain Maka sees the love she has for her sister..the pain in those bright blue eyes that aren't bright anymore..

Maka feels like crying..but Crona is laughing..giggling to himself. "Oh how I love a happy ending!" He hums before he turns his back on the sad sight he had caused..whistling a happy tune as he prepares the boat..

Maka lets go..she stops her flow of power..the ship starting to tilt more..Crona stumbles, Patty continues to cry out..and Ragnarok and Kid are still fighting..but those two are sliding.

"What are you doing?" Crona looks at her with those mad eyes as she walks past him..towards Patty..and her sister..Maka's bangs are covering her eyes.

"Stay the fuck away!" Patty screams when she sees Maka..she grabs her gun and shoots..it hits Maka in the shoulder..causing her to pause..before she starts walking towards her again. "I'll kill you-" Patty snarls..just as Maka disappears and reappears right in front of her..She touches Liz- "Back off you dirty witch! this is all your-" Patty cries and hits Maka in the head with the gun..making her stumble back..her face is hot from her anger and sorrow..but when her eyes look down at her sister..she drops her gun..

Patty watches in shock..as Liz's wound closes up..her chest moving slightly up and down..some color coming back to her face.. "You..." Patty looks up at Maka with wide eyes. "..Y-You..brought her back..?"

"No." Maka can't look at her. "..She was still alive.."

"You..healed her.." Patty looks down at her sister's moving chest..and her stomach that is no longer gushing blood..fresh tears fall down her face. "You..you saved her..but..why?..your evil..your..a witch."

"Your right..I am a witch." Maka slowly looks up..her green orbs locking eyes with those bright blue pools. "..But I have a heart." Maka points to a boat..it getting set up by it's self. "The ship is going to sink any moment..I don't have enough power to hold it up any longer..get your sister out of here."

"But-" Patty starts..only for Maka to point at her..Patty and Liz being picked up and placed into the life boat.

"Take care of your sister." Maka snaps her fingers..and the rope to the boat snap..the boat falling into the sea..those two girls will be safe..

She couldn't let Liz die..not after she saw the love in her eyes..

The kind of love she saw in her mother's eyes.

Maka watches with a blank expression as Patty starts to row the wooden boat away from the cruise ship..the girl looks up at Maka with those wide confused eyes..Maka steps away..she can't look at her.

"Someone is getting soft." A voice chuckles darkly behind her..Maka turning around only to see Crona smirking at her. "Did you really have to ruin my fun?"

"Did you really have to try to kill her?" Maka glares at this boy..he only shrugs. "..Is the boat ready?.." Maka can't help but to shiver..this boy..this boy isn't Crona..

Is she too late?..did she..did she really lose Crona..? is he gone..?

Crona gives her a mad smile before he motions over towards the boat. "Your chariot awaits_ little one_..' He purrs, his voice low.

Maka stumbles a little when the ship tilts more..their time is up. "Ragnarok the boat is ready!" Maka yells over at him..

Ragnarok is on top of Kid..one of his hands around his neck..choking the boy underneath him..his other fist is pounding into Kid's face..Kid is thrashing wildly underneath Ragnarok..his eyes getting duller as he struggles with getting air and with this barrage of attacks from Ragnarok..Maka can finally see Ragnarok's eyes...

They're black..nothing but hate and rage..

"Ragnarok we have to go!" Maka screams..the ship tilts more..Ragnarok and Kid are sliding..but this doesn't stop Ragnarok..he doesn't stop..he's killing Kid..he won't stop till he's dead..

Maka can see Kid's consciousness starting to slip..sweat dripping down his face as he reaches for something desperately..blood dripping down his busted lip.

"Ragnarok stop-" Maka takes a step forward..only to get knocked upside the head by something that feels like a fucking rock..She gasps as she hits the ship's deck and rolls..she has to grip onto the wood as best she can to stop herself from rolling downward..her head throbs..but she doesn't have time to worry about this.

"Now, now..You had your fun with the witch hunter, it's Ragnarok's time." Crona stands in front of her, putting a hand on his hip, the other one shaking at her in a 'tsk, tsk' manner.

"Crona the ship is going to go down!" Maka winces as her blood starts to pool out of the crack in her head. "We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything_ little one_." Crona chuckles darkly as he takes a step closer..Maka taking a step back. "Ragnarok likes to take the blame out on someone else..but I take full blame on you. I'm going to kill you _little one_..I warned you, I told you I would but you didn't listen to me. Now your going to die..and no one will stop me. I don't care about what Medusa wants..heh, you deserve to die. Ragnarok will kill Kid..then we'll get out of here, or not, I don't really give a fuck." His smile is too large. "The one who did is dead..and soon so will you be..." Crona bends down..his fingers take in some black blood left on the ship's deck..He pulls his hand back before he throws it at her..the black blood turning into a sharp blade. Maka jumps out of the way..but it skims her side..she can't even wonder where he got this fucking ability as he appears right in front of her..his smile hasn't fallen as he raises his hand up..and back hands her across the face..it's like a fucking brick just hit her and she's sent flying back..her back hitting the railing of the cruise ship. "I'ts over..your finished.." Crona sneakers as he starts to walk slowly towards her.

Maka can only stare at him with wide shaking eyes..she has no power..the ship is going to sink at any second..Crona is going to kill her..this is it..the moment of truth..

"_Let me out!"_ That girl screeches. "_I can save you! Don't be a dumb ass! it's time to put this ass hole in his place!"_

Maka feels a giggle surface in her throat..her lips twitch up into a odd smile as she forces herself up...The cage inside her is almost completely broken-

"Ohhh no you don't!" Crona laughs so loud as he appears in front of her..his blood in his hand turned into a spike..He shoves it through her shoulder..this pain causes her to scream..the madness receding as he rips the spike out..her blood pouring. "Madness won't be your escape..no, you'll die sane, you don't deserve madness."

"Crona.." She speaks his name weakly..she doesn't want to fight him..doesn't want to hurt him..She doesn't want this..and that voice in her mind is screaming bloody murder.

"Nope." This boy's smile rips his face. "..He's dead...I thought I had sent you that message? In the bathroom? I thought I was awfully clear.."

Maka feels that pain rip her heart all over again..no..she can't..he can't be..

"N-No..You can't.." Maka trembles..her eyes shaking as he points the spike right in front of her left eye..but one look into those haunted eyes..and she knows it's true..

Crona is gone...he has to be.

Maka lets those tears flow freely..a pain in her chest she can't ignore..something' she's never felt before. "..I'm sorry..I didn't..I didn't mean for this to happen..I just..I just wanted to find who killed my mother..I just..oh god Crona no.." Maka shakes..her voice cracking.

"Oh Crona yes!" This boy crackles before he pulls the spike back..ready to kill her..to pierce her right through the eye. "Don't worry, you'll join him soon! You'll join him realll soon!" His smile rips out. "..Good bye..my love." He punches his fist towards her..

Only for it to stop a inch from her eye ball..his hand trembling. "What?..no.." This boy's eyes get wide and he takes a step back. "you..your still here?!" The boy's eyes flash..and he tries to pierce Maka with the spike again..only for him to stop in his tracks and let out a high pitched scream..his back bending back at a painful angle. "You...You idiot!" He screams out.."She's..she's going to die anyway..why..why are you being so stupid?!" He screams again..before his eyes roll back..

Crona falls to the floor..his eyes closed..his face frowen in a grimace..his body twitching slightly.

Ragnarok's eyes get wide suddenly..the spell his rage had on him receding. He whips his head to where Crona had fallen..in this moment Kid finally reaches his gun and hits Ragnarok over the head..getting the other boy to let go of his neck, Kid takes greedy breaths of air..coughing up a storm..but instead of Ragnarok attacking him again..He runs towards Crona. "What happened-" He glanced over at Maka only to stop..when he took in her holding her shoulder wound..and the crack on her head. He looks away from her..a expression in those eyes she doesn't understand. "It's time to get the fuck out of here." Ragnarok picks up Crona..the boy hanging limply in his arms as Ragnarok runs over to the life boat..getting in with the other boy..He places Crona down before turning around to look at her. "Can you walk?"

Maka nods..only to wince when she forces herself up.

"I'm coming for you. Hold on-" Ragnarok is about to get out of the boat..When there's a gun shot..the rope that's holding the boat snap in half..and the boat falls to the sea.." Maka!" Ragnarok yells..and for the first time since she's seen him again..his eyes change..she sees the fear in them..the concern..

But then he's gone..

" Your dead!" Kid roars..He's holding the gun..the one that shot down her way to freedom..he looks beaten up..but he's holding out..that gun is steady..his eyes on fire..

It's only her and him left.

Maka only looks at him weakly..looks at the barrel of the gun that's pointed towards her..looks at those eyes of the boy that hates her now..the boy that use to be her best friend..

But that's all over now.

_"Look!"_ That voice screeches. "_There's one more life boat! don't give up yet!"_

Maka looks to the left..and she sees it..she points at it..and it sets up by it'self-

"Oh no you don't-" Kid pulls the trigger..only for the cruise ship to shake as it tilts more..it's almost completely in a straight line, Kid's bullet misses..and he has to hold on to the railing so he doesn't fall to his death..

"I'm sorry Kid." Maka takes a deep breath..Before she stares ahead at the life boat. "..I'm really..truly sorry it had to be this way." Maka runs towards the boat..Kid shooting at her the whole time but he misses..She jumps into the boat and snaps her fingers..the ropes snap..and she starts to fall to the sea..

She's going to be ok..she's going to make it-

That's when Kid jumps over the side..landing right in her life boat with her. Maka crawls as far away as she can from him as the boat hits the water..making a splash..but that's it.

"There's no escape." Kid growls as he points the gun at her head..it clicks..ready to be fired. "i'll end you once and for all! this..this if for my father.." He takes a step closer. "Any last words..Maka?"

"There's nothing to be said.." Maka speaks softly. "it's all over now..i've destroyed everything.." Maka thinks about that thing..and Ragnarok's low voice. "I've hurt my family..and i've hurt you Kid. I wish..I wish Ariel was real Kid..I really do.." She looks up at him..Her eyes watering. "..and I wish she could have loved you."

"..I wish she could have loved me too." He looks down for a moment..before he glares at her again..taking a step forward with that gun gripped tightly in his hand. "But your not even my friend Maka..you never cared about me, and just the fact you would..you would fill me with a hope for Ariel..only to destroy it.." He takes a deep breath. "..How could you just..just take my innocence? there were other ways you could have gotten information from me..why..why did you do it?"

"I wanted to feel love." Maka watches as the cruise ship slowly goes down behind Kid with blank eyes. "I wanted to understand it..but I couldn't.'

"A witch can't love." He speaks coldly as he presses the gun's barrel against her forehead.

"I know..but I want to." She looks him in the eyes and his breath hitches. "..but I shouldn't have used you Kid..I shouldn't have done this..everything is falling apart now..My time is running out."

"Don't look at me like that!" Kid screams at her. "Don't look at me like you care! you don't! don't try to lie about this! I know you take joy in this! You take joy in my suffering..You take joy in my pain!"

"Your pain will haunt me in hell.' Maka gives him a weak smile. "Along with all those souls of the people that I killed..I can't be forgiven..no..who would forgive me? no one.." The ship is almost completely under water now. " I wish I wasn't such a dumb ass Kid..I really wish I wasn't. i've fucked everything up in a day..and here I am, bleeding..weak before you and at your mercy." She smiles sadly at him. "..I guess..another reason I did all this..was because.."

"because?" Kid growls, and taps the gun on her forehead as a warning..but something is changing in those eyes at her soft words.

"Because..I miss you Kid." Maka looks over at her bleeding shoulder..not able to look at him. "..I miss my best friend...it felt so good to be Ariel..because I could talk to you again..I could be with you without being afraid.." she shakes her head. "..I miss those times at your house when you would make me things..or we would stay up all night just talking..I miss having debates with you, and arguing over different points of views even though in the end it never even mattered..I miss you Kid.." Maka closes her eyes for a moment. "..I couldn't have you as a friend..I could never get close to you..but Ariel could..I felt..happy..I liked being Ariel..I couldn't be your friend anymore..but Ariel could."

Maka feels the gun tremble against her forehead..She opens her eyes to see Kid looking down at her with his eyes shaking..tears at the corner of them.

"..Could we..could we go back Kid?" Maka reaches out towards this boy. "..Could we go back to the way we use to be?..before all this..could I..could we..could we be friends Kid?.."

"S-Stop it!" Kid smackes her hand away and takes a step back in alarm..his chest is puffing up and down. "Stop messing with my heart Maka! stop it-"

"I'm not messing with you Kid-"

"We can't go back!" Kid cuts her off..that shaky gun still pointed at her. "You killed my father! you killed thousands of people! you used me!" His eyes light in that rage..but when he looks into Maka's eyes..that rage is replaced with a sorrow. "..It can never go back."

"Kid..you have to believe me..I didn't kill your father." Maka frowns deeply.

"Your still trying to play with my heart..your trying to get me to trust you, to fall for you again..but no, I know what I saw. Your only saying these things..because you don't want to die..but no matter what you say..your dying today." Kid's finger tightens on the trigger-"

"..Can I at least..die as your friend?" Maka grips her hurt shoulder..her voice so soft. "..I don't want to die..as you murdering me as my enemy..instead..I want you to kill me as my friend..putting me out of my misery." she gives him a sad smile. "..Kill me..but say your my friend.."

Kid's eyes flash..a conflicted look on his face..his finger has half way pushed in the trigger..

"Maka I.." Kid starts..only to stop when he sees the look on her face..complete and utter fear..but she isn't looking at him..she's looking behind him..Kid turns around..his eyes wide in realization..

The ship has completely sunk..and with it a huge wave is heading their way..

Maka's eyes tremble..thinking about what that one drop of salt water did to her..Maka will be melted alive..The water gets a inich from their small boat..Maka closes her eyes..not able to watch as the water crashes into their boat..

She feels something hard press against her..before she feels the water on her legs..the smell of salt water fills her nostrils and burns them..

The pain in unbearable..

Maka's consciousness fades away..her body feeling like it's being lifted up..

She's probably just dead.

Maka hears someone yelling..but it all fades away..

She passes out.

Darkness is all she has now.

It's all she ever has.

* * *

**Got this out pretty fast..i'm pretty much out of school now so i'll be having some free time to write this story lucky you guys right? I deff want to try to finish this story during my summer break before college..it's my goal really.**

**I listen to 'double life' that you suggested to me Ascensionintodarkness and oh my gosh you were right! it fit perfect with what was going on! i'll be honest I was jamming to that song while writing most of this chapter hehe, so thank you for that:)**

**Aw, some of you regret the desciosn of the kid x Maka..but to be honest i'm loving it. I'm a sadistic bastard some times I know and i'm delighted you guys picked that moment..because I like the ending to this story better. I'm not saying it's good or bad..but I like making you guys nervous, this fanfic wouldn't be forever insane if yall knew what was going to happen..**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time:)**


	56. Chapter 56

_Water..water is everywhere..She's drowning in it..wait no.._

_Maka's eyes open..she's greeted by a grey sky..rain water falling down on her but she can't feel it..How did she?..Wasn't she just drowning?..Where is this?..Where is she?.. Maka sits up from the grass she was laying on and looks around..She appears to be in a town..people are walking around with their umbrellas, talking and laughing in this weather.._

_She doesn't like the feeling in her chest..something is too familiar about this.._

_"..Just look at her.." She hears a woman's voice to her right and when she looks over..she can't help but to tense when this woman seems to be staring right at her..this look of disgust on her face..There's another woman by her side..and she looks a bit afraid._

_"..Excuse me?" Maka gets up..looking at these people with wide eyes..thinking they see her..only to realize they're not looking at her..they're looking through her..behind her. Maka turns around..and she cant' help the pain in her chest.._

_A 16 year old Maka sits on the steps in front of the court house..the same court house, two years later that would convict her as insane..This younger version of herself is getting soaked in the rain..she doesn't have a jacket on, no umbrella shielding her from this cold rain..This girl's bangs are covering her face..Her hair dark from being wet, and her clothes clinging to her body..This younger Maka is staring at a puddle in front of her..Her green eyes are blank..her face is blank..like a statue she just sits there..getting poured on._

_"Why is she just sitting like that?" The second lady wrinkles her nose._

_"Didn't you hear? Her mother is insane! They just had the trial for it..the judge rightfully put her mother into Dark Side Asylum." That other woman nods to herself._

_"They should have tooken her daughter with her." The second lady shakes her head. "Crazy runs in the family you know? Just look at her! She's just out here getting soaked..it's so creepy..She's going to be the next serial killer, I tell you.".._

_Soon more people are staring at this 16 year old Maka that hasn't moved from where she's sitting..even though she can hear their words..she just sits there..the water pounding on her..her face blank._

_"She's crazy!"_

_"Scary!"_

_All these people talk about Maka..they glare and look afraid of this girl that is staring blankly at nothing..they see a mad girl..but the 18 year old Maka sees something different.._

_She sees a broken girl..alone, in the rain..getting soaked to the bone..the rain hiding the tears that she's shedding.._

_Because this was the day her mother was taken from her..this was the day the hell started._

_And all these people don't care about this young girl..they just want to talk about her..even though she just lost her mother..they don't care..they don't think insane people are people..they think she should be locked away with her mother.._

_No one offers this girl comfort..just hard glares..as the rain pours down on her.._

_Maka stares at this girl that use to be her..oh she remembers the pain she was feeling at this moment..She remembers how these poeple's words had hurt her..because these were the same people that respected her mother..that respected Maka..in till her mother was ruled as insane.._

_Then everything changed..they didn't care anymore..they just wanted Maka out of their sight..they rejected her, labeled her as insane and dangerous though she had done nothing to give them a reason to._

_"The court case ended hours ago and she's still just sitting there!" Someone scoffs. "Where's her father? She has one doesn't she?"_

_"I heard he didn't even go to the court case." Someone chimes into the conversation. "Maka stood alone at the trial."_

_"Why wouldn't he have gone?"_

_"I think he's pissed at her mother for burning down their fucking house." Someone grunts. "The girl and him are homeless now. I don't blame him for not going!"_

_"He could have at least been here to pick his daughter up. 'A softer person frowns slightly._

_"This girl is fucking insane too! He's probably tired of dealing with crazies."_

_They all nod in agreement.._

_Maka walks over to her 16 year old self..a pain in her chest..she didn't want to remember this..she didn't want to relive this pain..the pain of when her mother was taken..when her life turned to shit..People treated her badly..talked about her, didn't care about her..Spirit turned into a dick..any friends she had turned on her..wouldn't speak to her..everyone was afraid of her.._

_And she had done nothing but lose her mother._

_16 year old Maka sniffles..she'll get a cold no doubt..but she doesn't seem to care..no one seems to care.._

_That's when the water suddenly stops pouring on her._

_This younger Maka blinks..realizing the lack of water as she looks up..only to see a black umbrella being held above her..shielding her from the rain...Her green orbs look at the pale hand holding it..before they travel up.._

_She locks eyes with Kid..a younger Kid..This boy is smiling at her sofltly.._

_"What are you doing?" younger Maka blinks..she wipes the water off her face..but really she's trying to hide those tears that she shed._

_"Sharing my umbrella with you..You were getting soaked." Kid's soft smile falls a little..a concern in those yellow eyes. "..I ..I heard about the trial.."_

_"Everyone did. Did you come here to fuck with me? I might just go fucking crazy on your ass." Maka growls..glaring up at this boy. "Did you come all the way out here just to be an ass?"_

_"No..I came out here to..comfort you." Kid shakes his head. "..I thought you could use some company after such a hideous day-"_

_"Why the hell are you doing this?" Maka snaps, standing up with her fist gripped. "You never fucking talked to me before and suddenly when my mother goes crazy your all for helping me? Why? No one else wants to help me out, they rather just fucking talk shit! Why the hell are you still talking to me? When everyone at school has turned on me? What do you want from me? or do you just like being around me to watch me suffer?"_

_"Maka-"_

_"You think I don't know everyone thinks i'm crazy?..after what they all saw..how my mother burned down our home.." Maka trembles..her fist gripped. "..Why the hell were you there Kid? Why are you even here? Do you want to talk about me like everyone else? Do you want to talk to me just to tell the others how much of a freak I am?"_

_"Your not a freak Maka..your just upset about your mother.." Kid's soft words get her breath to hitch. "I know you are not crazy Maka.. I know your just in pain..what you saw with your mother was horrible..and then to deal with these towns people..it's just been.." Kid shakes his head..a frown on his face._

_"Why do you care? What, is it that you feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity Kid! I don't need shit from you!"_

_"I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you-"_

_"Then why are you doing it? huh? Why are you the only one that is talking to me..why are you the only one that follows me around, checking on me..why are you doing this Kid?" Maka looks this boy in the eyes..There's a pain in those green orbs.._

_Because back then, she barely knew Kid..but he was the only one that seemed to care..the only one that held her when her mother was taken away in a police car..the only one that' tried to talk to her...though she ignored him..he still tried..even when all the other kids would give him dirty looks..no one else tried.._

_Not even her father._

_"I'm doing this because your my friend Maka." Kid speaks this so surely..so confidently..that soft smile coming back. "I care for my friends-"_

_"We're not friends." Maka grunts coldly. "..I don't have any friends.." Maka's eyes get a far away look. "..Not anymore."_

_"We could be friends." Kid gives her a warm smile that could melt ice..his tone not changing even when her tone is so mean._

_'I'd rather not.' Maka speaks sarcastically. " What's the point in having friends when they all betray you in the end? I don't need anyone. i'm fucking fine, I don't need your concern Kid, I don't need anything from you." Maka glares away from him..she's shivering from being soaked..hugging herself.._

_"It's getting late Maka..would you like me to give you a ride home?"_

_"No."_

_"..Do you have a ride home?" He raises an eye brow at how she tenses.._

_"..No."_

_"Come on Maka..i'm taking you home, you'll get sick out here." Kid grabs her hand and starts to pull her along..keeping the umbrella over her, protecting her from the rain...protecting her from the water._

_"I'm going to ruin your nice seat in your car." Maka grunts looking down at her pants that are covered in mud..older Maka remembers after the trial..She ran around..shouting like a mad woman for a while..she ended up falling in a puddle..before she calmed enough to sit down on the steps..younger Maka doesn't struggle with Kid though..she looks so cold..she's so soaked._

_"Your more important then seats Maka..seats can be replaced..you can't." Kid doesn't look at her as he says this..a far away look to his eyes as he leads her._

_"Damn your one sappy dude." Maka grunts..but..she's grinning..and when Kid looks over and sees it..he smiles..Maka's grin falls._

_"You should smile more Maka."_

_"And you should buy me McDonalds."_

_"Alright. I will take you home so you can change then i'll take you there."_

_"..Seriously?"_

_"Sure, that's what you want right?" Kid blinks at her._

_"..You know I think I could get use to you." Maka smirks a little._

_Kid chuckles sightly..but the smile he has is warm..and soon Maka is chucking with him.._

_18 year old Maka watches these two walk away from her..Kid holding that umbrella over them..his hand holding hers..They talk more..the more they talk..the more they laugh..the more Kid smiles.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka hears the cry of a seagull..her eyes are shut tight from feeling the sun beating down on her..her face feels hot..hell, her whole body feels hot..she hears the crashing of waves in the distance..and she feels her body is in something soft, yet it's hot as well..a wind ruffles her hair and she can't help but to sigh in relief, it gave her a break from the intense heat. She opens her eyes slowly, only to quickly shut them when she was greated by the sun right above her. Maka takes a deep breath..before she opens her eyes again..this time not looking at the sky so she can see.

She blinks as she takes in the sea right by her feet..the crystal clear water crashing gently only a couple of feet from her feet. Maka forces herself up so her elbows are proping up her upper body..she looks around and can't help but to be confused..it looks like she's on a beach..no one is here but her. She's laying in the sand..

How..how did she get here?

Maka grabs her throbbing head..letting out a whimper from the sudden pain there..

It all comes back to her. The cruise ship sinking. Crona's craziness. Jumping into the life boat..Kid jumping after her and then..

Her eyes get wide.

The wave..that huge wave of salt water..

Maka looks around again..looking for any sighs of Kid, but he's no where to be found. Her eyes fall on a broken up boat a couple of yards away from her..it's in pieces..like it crashed here...and when she looks beside her..there's a gun..the same gun Kid was holding.

Where..where is she?..and where are Crona and Ragnarok..?

She remebers the look on Ragnarok's face as the boat him and Crona were on dropped to the sea..dropped to the sea without her-

Maka tries to scream for them but her throat is too dry and all that comes out is a pathetic wheeze...a panic settling in her chest..they don't know where she is..she could be anywhere..she's away from them..she hasn't been separated from them since they got out of the asylum..for the first time, in a long time..Maka is completely alone. Maka tries to get up-

Only for her to scream in agony when she tried to put weight on her legs..her eyes get out of focus and she drops back down into the sand..oh god..her legs..they're burning so bad..and her shoulder..but her legs hurt so bad..they sting like she just got stung by a jellyfish..and then burned with a torch.

Maka bites her lip and looks up again..this time looking at her legs..if Maka had something in her stomach she would have puked it all up. Her legs..oh god her legs..they literally look like two slabs of meat. Her skin is peeling in some areas, showing the red, sensitive tissue beneath. The skin that isn't peeled off looks bubbly..it looks sticky and wet.

And god it hurts..this is worse then a third degree burn.

Maka can't help but to whimper as she falls back down into the sand..there's on way she can walk on these legs..she's stuck here..she's going to die here, with the sun beating down on her, burning her already burnt up legs..it hurts so bad..She's going to die alone in this place she doesn't know..die before she could avenge her mother, die before she could try to make things right with her family..she's just going to die..

But at least she will be joining Crona.

Her lips..twitch into a smile..a peaceful smile despite the pain in her legs..despite the fact that she's dying..

Because if she dies..that means all this is over..and maybe..just maybe when she dies..Crona will be there waiting for her..smiling gently with his hand out reached to for her to take...Maybe, just maybe they could be together forever..just walking, roaming the earth..holding hands..or maybe her mother will be waiting for her with her arms wide open..maybe they both will be waiting for her..

She thinks of Crona's sweet smile..and she closes her eyes..excepting her fate..

Maka knows she's going to hell..and that she probably won't see her mother, or Crona..but she likes to dream..that it would work out that way..

"Maka!" Someone is screaming her name..but she doesn't open her eyes.. "Maka!" They keep calling for her..she hears a sound like sand moving...foot steps on wood..a bump..then she hears the sound of dry sand crunching under a shoe.."Oh god..shit!" It sounds like they're running now..till they're right by her side..she feels something soft against her arm..and then somthing hovering over her legs. "Damn it.." The voice seems shaky now as she feels something press against her chest..this person takes a in take of breath. "..your alive..." His voice is a sigh..in relief. "Maka..Maka can you hear me?"

She feels a hand touch her face..she was trying to ignore this person..she was in peace but now she can't ignore them..they're touching her..breathing on her.

Maka slowly opens her eyes..only for them to meet blue crystal ones..those eyes that belong to Ragnarok..he's hovering over her..his head blocking the sun from her eyes so she doesn't have to squint. There's too many emotions in this boy's eyes..and when she sees him she can't help but to feel guilty.

"Maka..Maka what the fuck happened to you? We lost you on the ship and.." Ragnarok glances down at her legs..and he swallows. "..did he do this? did that mother fucker do this to you?!-"

"No.." Maka croaks out..and it sounds pathetic. "I was able to make it to a life boat but..when the ship went down..the boat was too close to the ship and got hit with a huge title wave..to be h-honest I don't know how i'm alive right now.."

Ragnarok glances over at the gun that is beside Maka..his eyes flash before he looks away from her.

"I didn't want to do this.."

"W-What?" Maka tries to understand what this boy is mumbling to himself..but over the crashing of the waves and the seagulls it's hard to.

Ragnarok takes off his back pack..Maka can't help but to feel..unease by this..because didn't Ragnarok leave his back pack in their room back in the cruise ship?..her head hurts and Ragnarok is digging into the bag..A look of guilt in those eyes..a look of anger.

He pulls out..a vile..a vile full of yellow liquid..

"R-Ragnarok.." Maka tenses when he moves closer..with that vile in his hands.

He doesn't say anything..he just opens her weak mouth up..and pours the vile's contents down her throat..she can't fight it...it feels sticky but slightly refreshing on her dry throat...

When he pulls the vile away..She feels a coolness settle over her..the pain in her legs fades away..the pain in her head..and she feels the power flow through her veins-

"Now get up." Ragnarok grabs her arm and yanks her up when she tred to protest..but when she puts weight on her legs..it doesn't hurt. She looks down to see her legs completely healed..they were melted a second ago..and now they're find..

"Thank you.." Maka looks up at this boy..but he isn't looking at her.

"Don't thank me." His voice is a snap..causing Maka to take a step back. " You have no reason to fucking thank me.." Ragnarok's eyes fall on something in the sand..she follows his gaze..only for her chest to tighten.

Crona lays in the sand on his slide..his eyes are still closed..his chest barely moving up and down.

"He's still..he's still out?" Maka frowns and starts to walk closer to him..only for Ragnarok to put his arm out, stopping her. She gives him a confused look..only for him to give a dark glare..She looks down and takes a step back.

"Yup. He's still out. Hasn't fucking moved since I got in the boat.." Ragnarok looks down at the other boy for a moment..She can't tell what he's thinking.

"..Ragnarok I-"

"We have to get going." Ragnarok cuts her off as he bends down and picks Crona up..holding him like a baby, the boy hanging limply in his arms. "We don't have much time."

"Maybe..maybe I could try to heal him." Maka reaches her hand out..only to get kicked by Ragnarok in the leg causing her to fall on one knee.

"Did you fucking forget you can't use your fucking powers?!" Ragnarok growls at her. "Stop being a fucking dumb ass for once! You already fucked everything up enough as it is!"

"I..I thought I could use them as long as i'm not on Abaco.." Maka rubs her leg before she forces herself up..she can't help but to frown at how he's talking to her..her chest hurts at that dark look he's giving her..

"We are on Abaco island! Now hurry your ass up, we need to fucking find this tear." Ragnarok turns and starts walking up this beach..Maka noticing that in the distance are some buildings..there's a large sign too..that she failed to notice..that says _'Welcome to Abaco island'_..well this is convenient..

"..Don't you have anymore of that yellow stuff?" Maka presses as she follows after this boy. "It helped me-"

"That shit won't do anything for him. His body isn't broken, it's his fucking mind that's diseased." Ragnarok doesn't look at her. "..No fucking medicine can help him now."

Maka bows her head as she walks slightly behind him..because she knows his words are true..Crona's mind is broken..he's too far gone..and she can tell by Ragnarok's tone that he blames it on her..he has to. She is the one to blame..she killed Crona..she destroyed her family..

And for what?

They walk away from the beach..not realizing something is missing..

The gun is no longer in the sand..it's gone.

* * *

The air is thick..it's suffocating..this tension is too much..it hurts her..makes her want to hide and never come out..

Maka glances over at Ragnarok who is glaring off in front of him..They have been walking for some time now..the town is getting closer..She can see the sign that welcomes them to Abaco more clearly now..

Ragnarok hasn't spoken to her since they were at the beach..and Crona hasn't even moved..he just hangs limply in Ragnarok's arms.

Maka is with her family..but it feels like she's truly not..she feels like she's detached from them..away from them even though Ragnarok is right by her side..She wants to touch Crona..she wants to hold him in her arms but when ever she gets close..Ragnarok pushes her away..and gives her that glare that makes her look to the floor like a child that just got in trouble.

Ragnarok won't let her near Crona..and she understands..

She's the reason why he's like this.

"Alright.." Ragnarok stops when they finally make it through the forest..stopping right in front of the sign. He doesn't look at her. "Use your necklace like Medusa told you to find the tear."

Maka only nods..she closes her eyes and touches the necklace..it lights up and when she opens her eyes..there's a arrow pointing out of it..Maka's eyes follow it..and sees it's pointing up at a mountain in the distance..

"The cave must be over there." Maka points. "..We'll have to go through the town to get to it."

"Let's get this fucking over with." Ragnarok walks past her..heading into the town..

Maka walks beside him numbly..looking around this place half heartedly..There's many people out and about..most seem to be at the market, buying vegetables and fish. There's some kids running around laughing..parents sitting out, drinking pina colas with friends..Maka tenses when she thinks about the dress she's wearing but when she looks down..

She's wearing a normal white t-shirt and some jeans..

Ok..good..the necklace when she touched it must have also changed her clothes.

"This is a nice place." Maka hums..trying to break the ice as she looks at all the smiling faces..there's couples holding hands..kid's laughter..it's a beautiful place really..surrounded by trees..it's like it has it's own personal shade from the sun.

This place is..peaceful...beautiful..it smells like fresh pine needles..and there's a wind that is gently blowing.

Ragnarok doesn't respond to her. He just keeps walking.

Maka frowns..is he giving her the silent treatment?..she doens't like this thought..it gets too quiet between them..while everyone else is laughing and talking..there's just these three..walking slowly..quietly like three ghosts that don't belong. They get some looks from people..probably because Ragnarok is holding a boy that's passed out..they seem concern..but they don't approach.

After awhile of walking..they finally get out of the heavy part of town..now there's not that many people..

It makes their quietness all the more noticeable.

She stops walking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ragnarok stops and looks back at her with that glare.

"..I have to talk to you." Maka takes a deep breath. "I-"

"There's nothing to fucking talk about." He growls and turns his back to her-

"Ragnarok..i'm sorry." Maka speaks the words..and they sound pitiful..the boy pauses..so she goes on. " I..I didn't mean all this..I really didn't..you know how much my mother means to me..I wasn't planning on doing anything with Kid!..I just..I just needed to know who gave him that letter..I ended up bumping into him when I ran from you guys..and I saw this as my opportunity. I was angry at you two and it was stupid of me..I just..I just needed to know who killed my mother..and I found out Ragnarok..I know who did it." She sees how much he tenses at that.

"..And who did it?" His voice is odd..he still hasn't looked back at her.

"..Aranche." Maka grips her fist..not noticing how his shoulders relax. "She's the one that took down the cruise ship too..She wanted me dead..didn't you see all the spiders?..I learned she is a spider witch..and she's Medusa's sister! Aranche is the one that killed my mother Ragnarok..and when we get back to the mansion we can tell Medusa..then we can fucking kill this bitch." Maka's voice is dark..then it gets weak. "..Don't you see I had to do it? I had to..I had to find my mother's killer. If I didn't do it..I still wouldn't know who did it..and I only have less then two weeks Ragnarok.."

"I know." Is all he says.

"..I'm sorry..i'm.." She feels a pain in her chest and she swallows the lump in her throat. "I know your pissed at me.. I know you proably hate me now-"

"I don't hate you." His voice is blunt.

But even though he said this..it still doesn't convince her.

"..I'm still sorry." Maka speaks softly..

Ragnarok doesn't say anything.

Maka gathers her courage..and she hugs him..hugs the boy from behind..burying her head into his back..wanting to hear him say it's ok..wanting to feel like she has been forgiven..she wants warmth..when all she's been getting is coldness.

Ragnarok tenses badly..he takes a in take of breath..

Only to shove her off of him roughly.

"Don't fucking touch me." He gives her such a dark look..those words a growl..

Maka can only stare at him with wide eyes..the tone of his voice and that look..she feels the pain in her chest..

"Come the fuck on. We don't have all day." Ragnarok turns back around and starts to walk.

Maka bows her head..hugging herself as she walks after him..

Ragnarok doesn't even want her to touch him..he doesn't forgive her..

Maka wishes he would have just left her to die at the beach.

It's hell to have to look at these two boys..to look at what her sin has caused..Crona is still passed out..and Ragnarok..won't look at her. Won't really speak to her..won't let her touch him..

She has lost her family.

"_You still have me."_ That other girl coos..and Maka sniffles..

She doesn't even have a right to feel bad..she caused this on herself..

And for what?

Crona is broken..she killed him. Ragnarok..Ragnarok hates her. She knows he does...and she still doesn't know what love is..

Ragnarok doesn't look back at her as they get closer and closer to the end of town..She sees the path that will lead up into the mountain..lead up to the tear...lead up to more time..

But what's the point in more time here when she's alone?..

Her mother..

Maka grips her fist..she chose to give up everything just to find her mother's killer..now she has to live it out..she has to kill Aranche..she has to-

"_Maka! Maka!"_ Suddenly that little girl appears right in front of her causing Maka to let out a small yelp from being surprised..the little girl is looking at her with wide panicked eyes. _"You have to come quick!"_ She grabs Maka's hand and starts leading her to the side..away from Ragnarok.

"Why? What's going on?..you know I kinda have to do something-"

"_My brother!"_ This girl cries out. "_He's dying! He doesn't have much time left! You have to save him! You promised!"_

Maka's eyes get wide at how desperate this little girl looks..tears at the corner of her eyes..Maka did promise her..she promised this little girl, the girl that she took her life..that she would save her brother..

"..Take me to him." Maka looks at her with a determination..because she wants to make things right..she wants to help..she wants to do something..

To take away this pain in her chest.

_"This way!"_ The little girl pulls on her hand..and Maka starts running with her-

"Maka what the fuck are you doing?" She hears Ragnarok yell at her..

"I have to do something!" She yells back but she doesn't stop running..

_"Please hold on.."_ This girl whimpers as she pulls Maka along..that's when she sees it..a hospital..it's small...one of the smallest she's ever seen ..looking no bigger then a two story house...but it has the red cross symbol..

Maka picks up the pace..a panic in her chest..what if she doesn't make it?..she doesn't want to fuck up..she wants to do something right..

She wants to save this little girl's brother.

But Maka isn't thinking right now..because if she was..

She would know she's not suppose to use her powers.

Maka jogs to a stop in front of the hospital doors, she doens't waste any time and opens them, walking into this small place. "I need to see a patient!" Maka speed walks up to the counter..the person at the desk giving her a odd look.

"..Well ok, who is it that you want to visit?" The woman turns to her computer..waiting for her to say the name..

The name Maka doesn't know.

"_It's Daniel Stewart!"_ The little girl shouts..but of course this woman can't hear her.

"Daniel Steward." Maka repeats the name calmly.

"..You want to see Daniel?" The woman takes her eyes off the computer to give her a look Maka can't read.

"Yes..i'm his aunt."

"..Who are they?" The woman looks behind her and Maka turns.

Ragnarok is in the hospital..Crona is standing up but leaning on his shoulder..if Maka didn't know better..it would just look like a boy holding his girl..and she's resting in his shoulder..

Crona doesn't look like he's knocked out.

Ragnarok is giving her a questioning look..but he doesn't say anything.

"These are my friends." Maka looks back at this woman."..Can I please see Daniel?"

"Yes..of course..but.." She frowns. "..He's in really bad shape..i'm sorry to say..the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night..the cancer has spread to his heart..it's only a matter of time."

The little girl puts a hand over her mouth..her eyes shaking.

"Please tell me his room number." Maka tries to keep her voice from trembling.

"..He's right over there in room 12.." the woman has a far away look to her eyes..Maka starts to walk past the front desk with Ragnarok following silently behind her. "..Thank you..for coming." The woman speaks again causing her to pause. "You know he hasn't had any visitors for a while..you heard what happen to his mother and father didn't you?.." The woman's voice cracks. "..No one has the heart to tell the little boy that his family is gone..he asked about them on his birthday..and after they didn't show up..his cancer just started getting worse and worse..like he gave up..He won't talk to any of us..but maybe when he sees you..it will bring up his spirits."

Maka only nods numbly before she speed walks..seaching the door numbers for 12..

_"My brother..he's gotten worse because of me.."_ The little girl trembles. ".._Because I wasn't' there.."_

"No..it's not your fault-"

"Maka what the fuck is going on?" Ragnarok grabs her suddenly..he's whispering harshly in her ear. "Why the hell are we here? We need to get the tear-"

"The tear can wait." Maka rips her hand from his. "..I have to save a life."

Ragnarok looks at her with his eyes a bit wide..she sounds so serious...Maka walks a couple of feet ahead..and her eyes fall on the door 12..

"_Brother!"_ the little girl cries as she runs through the door..

Maka opens the door after her...and she walks in..

She feels like crying.

A little boy lays in a hospital bed..his face pale, and tired..his eyes closed. There's a oxygen mask on his face..needles in his wrists and arms..He has no hair..he's barly breathing. The heart monitor is beating slowly..

It's a hard sight to take in..he's so young..yet he's dying like this..hooked to machines to keep him alive..he's in pain..

"..Damn." Ragnarok comes in..and his face falls when he sees the little boy..because it's too much..it's so much.

"_Brother..brother please.."_ the little girl is kneeling by his bed side..holding his hand...those bloody tears falling down her face as she looks at her brother's weak expression.

"Maka..you can't save him." Ragnarok's voice is soft when he glanced over at her..and saw her eyes water.

"But I can try damn it." Maka grinds her teeth and walks till she's right by this little boy's side.

"You can't use your fucking powers remember?" Ragnarok growls as he places Crona down in a chair before walking over to her. "Did you fucking forget that? Why does this boy matter anyway? How do you know him?"

_"She has to help him!"_ The little girl screams at Ragnarok..she lights up..Ragnarok tenses and looks over at her..his eyes wide.

"..What the..?"

"Long story short. This is a little girl I killed back at he circus..she's been haunting me ever since..I promised her I would help her brother.." Maka looks at Ragnarok's shocked face. "..I have to help him Ragnarok.."

"You can't use your-"

"At this point I don't give a fuck." Maka's voice is firm. "I'm helping this little boy. if you have a problem you can just leave."

"I have a problem because i'm trying to fucking protect you!" Ragnarok grinds his teeth and takes a step forward. "Don't you remember how Medusa warned us about this? You-"

"Why do you even care about me? You obviously are still pissed at me for what I did with Kid..you didn't even want me touching you, so why do you give two fucks about what I do now?-"

"I still fucking care about you! If I didn't I would have left your ass to die back at the beach!-"

"You mind as well have..it would have hurt less then seeing this..I hurt Crona..look at him..and I hurt you."

"I fucking except it." Ragnarok shakes his head. "I already told you. I knew what I was getting into..Yes, it pissed me off to no end..yes it hurt but it' fucking over now-"

"Then why are you acting this way?" Maka shouts at him. "..You wouldn't talk to me..you only glared at me..you pushed me away when I tried to hug you..that doesn't sound to me like you excepted it!-"

"I excepted your sin..but I haven't excepted mine." Ragnarok's voice gets odd..and he looks away from her. "I kept you away from me because I was keeping you away from fucking Crona..I was protecting you. Crona has fucking lost it..he hurt you back on the cruise ship..I don't know how he'll be when he wakes up and I rather you not be close to him."

"Your sin..?" Maka looks at him..trying to read that odd expression in his eyes..but she can't.

"_Can you guys talk later? My brother!"_ The little girl yells at her..her eyes are nothing but panic.

"..I have to try to save him Ragnarok.." Maka takes a deep breath. "I have to do this..and I know this will have consequences..but i'm ready to face them..I need to do this.." She looks him in the eyes.

Something changes in those piercing blue orbs..there's a look of guilt..a look of regert...or anger..He looks at the crying little girl..and the dying boy..

"Maka I know you feel bad about what you did at the circus.." Ragnarok starts off.. "I know it's sad what's happening to this boy..but you have to think logically right now. Even if it was ok to use your powers..do you really believe you can cure his cancer? This isn't just a cut..this isn't just a wound..it's a disease that no one has found the cure for..a disease that has killed millions of people.."

"I have to at least try Ragnarok!" Maka shouts and puts her hand out to touch this boy-

"I can't let you do this Maka!" Ragnarok grabs her wrist stopping her, his eyes are on fire. "There's too much at stake! You would think after all the shit we just went through you would want to get the tear and get the hell out of here as fast as possible but your trying to make this a lot harder then it has to be!-"

"Ragnarok if I don't do this he'll die!" Maka struggles with him..trying to get her arm free.

"If you do this _you'll_ die!" Ragnarok roars..he's not letting up. "You don't fucking understand where we are right now! If you do this you'll be fucking endangering us all!"

"_Maka!"_ The little girl cries desperately..the monitor is beating slower..and slower.

"Don't you have any more of that yellow stuff?" Maka trembles..her eyes shaking..thinking about Medusa's warning..and thinking about this little girl.

"..It won't help him." Ragnarok looks away from her. "..The boy's going to die Maka..there's nothing we can do alright? We have to go-"

"_Please!"_

"If your worried about Crona you can get him out of here alright? Take my necklace-"

"I'm not fucking leaving you! I've almost lost you once, i'm not losing you now!" Ragnarok grips her tighter.

"_Maka he's dying!"_

"I'm sorry.." Maka bows her head..her chest tightening..before she looks back up at Ragnarok. "But I have to do this." She sends her power out..and Ragnarok is sent across the room.

"..You..you fucking idiot!" Ragnarok roars..his eyes are wide with horror..

But Maka doesn't waste any time.

"He's going to be ok.." Maka reassures to this little girl as she touches her necklace..that dress coming on..even though Maka's not sure she can save this boy..She's never healed a illness before..and certainly not one as serious as cancer..but she has to try. Looking at this small boy in this bed..with the needless and oxygen mask..it reminds her of her mother..

And oh, how she would have loved if someone saved her..

But that's all over with. Her mother is dead. This boy is still alive.

Maka gently takes off the oxygen mask..she wants to see his face..The boy gasps for air..Maka gently puts her fingers into his mouth..he chokes a little..his body thrashing..but she has to do this..

The illness is inside..not out.

Maka takes a deep breath and closes her eyes..sending her power out through her fingers into his mouth..she thinks about her power going throughout this boy's body..destroying all the bad..and leaving the good..she thinks about this boy with color..thinks about this boy breathing normally..

"Shit Maka..fucking damn it.." She hears Ragnarok..his voice is shaky..

She doesn't care.

Maka uses all she has..before she opens her eyes..and takes her fingers out of this boy's mouth..his body is lighting up..the little girl watches with wide, hopeful eyes..she's holding her breath..and so is Maka.. Ragnarok walks over so he's right beside Maka..he looks at how her eyes shake..and instead of beating the shit out of her for not listening..

He puts his arm around her..pulling her into his chest as he watches her magic work through the little boy..

"Ragnarok?" Maka looks over at him in surprise..surprised that he's touching her..giving her comfort.

"I just want you to know you completely fucked us over." Ragnarok looks over at her..before looking back at the little boy. "..But who the fuck would you be if you didn't? Let's just fucking hope your magic works..You just made this whole mission so much fucking worse..i'll be pissed the fuck off if you did it for nothing."

"..." Maka nods..and for some reason..just the fact that Ragnarok is holding her..makes her feel so much better. She knows he'll still rememeber what she did..it will still hurt him..But Ragnarok is still here..he still cares about her..and he's holding her..

He understands her. He excepts her. Just as she excepts him.

Maka clings to Ragnarok as the little boy's light slowly starts to fade back into himself..the light goes out..telling Maka all her magic has been spent in this boy..

Everything gets quiet..

The little girl trembles waiting to see her brother better..Ragnarok holds Maka closer..a odd look in his eyes..a knowing look..and it's sad..

It didn't work.

"_Try again!"_ The little girl looks over at her with desperation. "_Keep trying!"_

"Look kid.." Ragnarok frowns looking at this little girl's shaking eyes. "..She can't save him-"

_"Keep trying!"_ The little girl screams at her. "_Please..please you promised.."_

And she did.

Maka gets out of Ragnarok's arms..and kneels next to this boy..She notices he isn't breathing anymore..but this little girl is looking at her with those tears in her eyes..

She has to keep trying.

Maka summons her power as she puts her fingers in this boy's mouth again..her power goes out of her fingers and into this boy once again..Maka closes her eyes..thinking about healing him..thinking about him having life..

But when she's done..and she pulls her fingers out of his mouth..

The boy still isn't breathing..he's still lifeless.

_"K-Keep..K-Keep trying!"_ The little girl trembles.

"It's over.." Ragnarok takes a step closer..he's frowning. "..He's dead-"

"_No! you said you would save him! you promised!"_ the little girl glares at her..those tears falling.

"..I tried..I tried.." Maka bows her head..her chest hurts too much..

She fails everyone.

_"W-Why?"_ The little girl bows her head with her.. _"Daniel..i'm sorry..this is all my fault.."_ A single tear falls from her face..and falls on this boy..

As soon as the tear hits the boy's arm..his whole body lights up..Maka feels power get taken out of her without her doing anything..he lights up so bright that Maka has to shield her eyes from such a sight..

When the light dulls down..Maka can't believe what she sees..

The little boy..is breathing again..the color of his face is back..and the monitor is beating like normal..

"You did it.." Ragnarok stares at this boy in disbelief..in awe..

"No.." Maka looks at the little girl that is smiling now..gripping onto her brother..crying happy tears. "..We did it."

That's when the little boy groans..getting Maka and Ragnarok to look at him..He opens his eyes..those blue, tired eyes lock onto hers..they seem out of focus for a moment..before they focus.. "..W-Who are you?.."

"A friend." Maka smiles at this boy. "..How do you feel?"

The boy's eyes get wide before he sits up franticly...touching over himself..he looks up at her again..Maka and Ragnarok are smiling. "Why do I feel this way?..I feel..normal."

"That's because you are. " Maka's smile grows.

"..But..I have cancer..I'm dying.." The boy looks down at himself..a odd look to his eyes.

"Not anymore..your all healed now. Your going to be ok-"

"How?"

"Huh?" Maka blinks as the boy looks up at her..blinks at the rage she sees in those little blue eyes.

"How am I healed?"

'I-"

"Did you do this?" The little boy glares at her. "What are you a witch?..." He points at her dress. "..You healed me didn't you?.."

"..I did-"

"Why?" The boy cuts her off..that rage growing.

"What?" Maka is shocked..she's too confused..even Ragnarok looks at him oddly.

"I was ready to die!" The boy yells at her..his fist griped. "..The nurses think i'm stupid..they think I don't know.." The little boy gets a far away look to his eyes. "..They all tried to make excuses as to why my family didn't show up for my birthday..they tried to cheer me up..tried to get my mind off it..but I knew it then..just as I know it now." He takes a deep breath. "My family would never miss my birthday unless something horrible has happened..and I know..I feel it.." His eyes get watery.. "My sister is gone...they're all gone..I don't know how..but I know they're all gone..i'm the only one left.." The little boy glares at her again..tears in the corner of his eyes. "I was ready to die! I was ready to join my family but no! You had to heal me! Why did you have to heal me now huh? When i'm alone..when there's no reason to even be here anymore!"

_"Daniel.."_ The little girl trembles at her brother's words..fresh new tears falling down. ".._I want you to live..I wanted you to be healed.."_

"Your sister wouldn't want you to just die." Maka takes a deep breath."..She wanted you to be healed of your cancer-"

"And what do you know about my sister?" His voice is bitter. "..She always wanted my cancer to be cured..and you know what? So did I..but I mostly wanted it to be cured..so I could be with her..so I could be there for her like I use to be..so I could be her brother..not some sick patient that only has a certain time to live. My sister is gone now..I don't care about living..I was ready to die but you ruined that!" He grinds his teeth.

"You should be grateful." Ragnarok snaps. "She just saved your life kid!-"

"What life did she save..? What kind of life did she save?.." His voice is quiet. "..A life without cancer maybe..but you gave me a life of solitude..I don't have a family..i'll be alone..something for everyone to pity..I wanted to die!" He screams at her.

_"Brother no!"_ The little girl clings to him..but for some reason..this boy doesn'ts notice her..he can't see her..

"Your sister didn't want-"

"My sister is dead.." His voice cracks. "..Don't you get it? I have no family! I have nothing! You healed my cancer but for what? Why couldn't you have come before my sister was dead? Why couldn't you have saved me when I had a family?!..because I prayed..and I prayed to be healed..but my prayers weren't answered..and now here you come, answering my prayers when it's too late. I don't want to be alone! I don't want-"

Suddenly there's a click behind them..the little boy stops going off..to stare at something behind them with fearful eyes.. Maka and Ragnarok turn around..

Crona is standing up..he isn't passed out any longer..he's holding a gun in his hand..and it's pointed at this little boy..Crona's face is blank.

"Crona what the hell are you doing?" Ragnarok gets up..along with Maka..

She recognizes the gun right away..it's Kid's gun..the one that was beside her..

"Crona put the gun down." Maka tries..she doesn't understand..why he's pointing it at the boy..when he wants to kill her.

"...You dont' want to be alone?" Crona's voice is motor toned..his haunted eyes boring into this little boy.

"..No." The little boy stares back at Crona..something seeming to flash through his eyes.

"You want to be released? You don't want to be here when there isn't anyone to love you, do you?" Something flashes through Crona's eyes..a understanding. " You want to find your family..you want to be held again..you want love.."

"I don't want to be alone." This boy trembles.

"And you won't." Crona puts his finger on the trigger.

"Crona don't-" Maka screams and tries to grab him..but it's too late.

He pulls the trigger..shooting the little boy right in the forehead. His blood splatters against the bed's back board..The little boy's eyes roll before he goes limp. His blood gets on Maka's and Ragnarok's face..their expression is nothing but shock..but horror.

The littel girl screams..she screams her little heart out..because she just saw her brother get killed..saw his brains get splattered when all she wanted was to save him.

"Your welcome." Crona blows into the barrel like a cow boy..he's chuckling.

"C-Crona.." Maka trembles..looking over at the boy that's still holding the gun. "..Why..w-why did you do that..?"

"He wanted to die." Crona gives her a mad smirk. "Didn't you hear what he was saying? He didn't want to be alone..death is the only cure to loneliness.." Crona taps the gun against his temple. "..Don't you know this..Maka?"

"Crona put the fucking gun down." Ragnarok grabs his wrist with the gun..not liking how he keeps putting the gun near his head.

"Why?..do I make you uncomfortable?" Crona chuckles darkly..he keeps a hold of the gun but Ragnarok has a firm grip on his wrist. "I shouldn't. You have nothing to worry about.."

"Let go of the gun Crona." Ragnarok looks at him firmly..

THe pink haired boy looks into his eyes for a moment..before his lips twitch up into a smirk. "..fine." He lets go of the gun..Ragnarok catching it..he puts it in his back pocket..studying Crona-

"I heard a gun shot!" Maka hears that woman cry..and she hears loud foot steps..shit.

"We have to get out of here!" Maka holds out her hands for both Ragnarok and Crona. "I already used my powers..I mind as well keep using them."

"The spiders are going to get you~. "Crona sings with that odd look in his eyes..but he grabs her hand..so does Ragnarok..he's looking at Crona still.

"_What about my brother?!"_ this little girl screams.

"..He's dead." Maka frowns deeply. "..I'm sorry..we have to go."

"_No-"_ The little girl tries to protest..but when Maka activates her powers..they all light up..and disappear.

They reappear in front of the path that will lead them up into the mountains..

"_Why..why.."_ The little girl falls to her knees..she can't stop crying..the pain in Maka's chest is too much.

"Jeez what a cry baby." Crona rolls his eyes.

"Are you serious right now?" Maka turns on this crazy boy..she can't help but to be fuming. "You kill her brother-"

"I was doing him a favor-"

"Favor my ass! Don't you feel at all bad for what you've done?" Maka says this when that boy grins at her madly.

"Nope." He chimes, his pale blue eyes shaking in his madness. "Not at all!"

"Your..your evil!" Maka grips her fist..

Crona leans in so his lips are mere inches from her own. "Ohh you have no room to talk _little one_."

Ragnarok is quiet..He's holding his head in his hands..because he probably doesn't know what to do..

Crona has really..finally lost it.

The littel girl keeps crying..her whole being shaking..she's in pain..in agony..

"Poor unfortunate souls..in pain..in need.." Crona starts to sing.. "And do I help them..?" His eyes lock on something in front of the little girl..and he smirks. "..Yes I do."

_"Danielle?..Danielle why are you crying?"_ A soft voice speaks, getting Maka and Ragnarok to look ahead..

The little boy..is here..he's see through..his blue eyes bright..and he now has blonde hair..there's a small hole in his forehead...He looks down at his little sister with a frown on his face..

"_Daniel?"_ The little girl gasps when she looks up and sees him..her eyes big and watery..her face nothing but shock.

"_Yeah..it's me."_ He smiles at her gently..and wipes away her tears. _"..I found you..there's no reason to cry now..I know I haven't' been there for you..I couldn't because of my illness..but now I'll never leave you..you'll never be alone.."_

"_I didn't want you to die.."_ She sniffles..and shakes her head.

_"I didn't want to be without you."_ He holds out his hand to her._ "I was going to die someday anyway..so don't cry..i'm happy..because i'm here with you..i'm finally happy..after such a long time of fighting..I only fought for you Danielle..I held out for you..because I didn't want you to be sad that I left...I was sad when you left me..but now we'll always be together."_

_"Daniel.."_ The little girl sobs...but her eyes get bright as she looks at his hand..gets bright at this boy's words.

"_Take my hand silly."_ He chuckles at her. "_Stop being such a cry baby."_

_"I am not!"_ She huffs but she takes her brother's hand..and he helps her up.

_"Then stop crying."_ He wipes those tears. ".._It's okay now...i'll never leave you..no more sadness.."_

_"N-No more?"_ She grips his hand tightly..those eyes brighter then Maka's ever seen them..this girl looks alive again.

_"No more."_ He leans his forehead against hers..that soft smile on his lips.

_"..G-Good."_ The littel girl sniffles. "_ I couldn't take much more.."_

_"Where's mom and dad?"_ He frowns slightly when she looks down. He smiles at her. _"Don't worry..i'm sure they're where were going..let's go.."_ He starts to float up..his hand still in hers..

_"Wait.."_ The boy stops and the little girl looks over at the wide eyed Maka. _"..Thank you Maka..for everything..you may not have stopped my brother from dying..but you did heal his cancer.."_

"Don't thank me..it was all you." Maka can't help the smile on her face..her chest is aching at this touching scene. " You had it in you this whole time..your tear saved him."

_"It..was really me?"_ The little girl looks at her with wide eyes..and when Maka smiles..she gigles..her eyes closed in her happiness._ "I guess I didn't have to become a nurse after all huh? I got the power!"_

"_Lets go..everyone is waiting for us."_ The little boy smiles at her before they both start to float up into the sky.

"_Maka you won't forget me will you?"_ the little girl looks down at her sadly.

"How could I forget a you?" Maka jokes..but her voice cracks a little..tears welling up in her eyes. "No..I won't forget about you Danielle..I coudln't.."

_"Good because i'll never forget you..i'll never forget how you were there for me.."_ The little girl smiles down at her..her and her brother are lighting up. "_Good luck! I know you'll find love Maka! I know you can do it!"_ She looks at Crona and Ragnarok. "_Hey you two!"_ She gives them a stern look. "_You better take care of her! I know she makes bad choices..I mean look at me! but..she tries to make up for them..and she feels bad..I've been with her..I know. You."_ She points at Ragnarok._ "You need to stop cussing and show more of your feelings, instead of being a douche bag. And you."_ She points at Crona._ "..You just need to get yourself together and stop being so scary.."_

Ragnarok raises an eye brow..and Crona only smirks.

"_Maka.."_ The little girl is almost faded away with her brother. Her smile is the softest she's ever seen._ "..I forgive you."_

Maka gasps..those tears falling freely as she watches this little girl walk away in the sky..hand in hand with her brother..before they both fade away in brilliant light.

"Bye Danielle!" Maka waves her hand in the air. "Enjoy heaven with your brother!..and thank you..thank you so much.." She cries in happiness...

For once..for once in her life..

She has gotten forgiveness.. something she thought she would never get..she got from the little girl that she killed..

Maka's chest hurts so much from all her feelings..she really will miss that little girl..

"What did I tell you?" Crona suddenly leans on her..a goofy smile on his face. "Death is the only freedom..it's the only cure for loneliness..I did that boy a favor..I set him free."

Maka only keeps crying..even Crazy Crona can't ruin this moment..

"Jeez your a baby." Ragnarok grumbles but he puts his arm around her..holding her close to him..both these boys now have their arms around her. "She's going to a better place..to heaven.." Ragnarok has a far away look to his eyes as he looks at the sky.

"That's why i'm crying.." Maka sniffles. "..She's going there..she's going to be happy..she's with her brother..and she's forgiven me for my sins.." Maka can't help but to keep sobbing.

"..The sin wasn't yours to begin with.." Ragnarok mumbles..looking away from her..but Maka doesn't hear it..

She continues to cry..with Crona and Ragnarok holding her close..

"I didn't forgive your sins." Crona smirks against her ear. "Your still damned."

Maybe so..

But that little girl didn't damn her.

"..You did good." Ragnarok pats her back..his lips seem to twich up a little. "Now stop crying. We have a fucking mission to complete. you want to avenge your mother don't you?"

"Yes.." Maka sniffles..wiping the last of her tears.. She looks at both of these boy's determinably before she looks up the mountain. "..Let's do this..for my mother..for the little girl.."

"That's the spirit." Ragnarok moves so he's between Crona and Maka..because he knows.

"I wanna be a spirit!" Crona gigles madly. "Let's go and win us the prize!"

Maka takes off running up this path..with Crona gigling behind her..and Ragnorok jogging beside him..

She got forgiveness..

Now she needs time.

Maybe there's hope for her yet.

* * *

Why'd he do it...?

That's the question Kid has been asking himself since he got on this island..He hasn't moved from this spot..He's sinking into the sand he's been sitting here for so long..Kid breaths heavily..holding his head in his hands. The gentle wind and the soft crashing of the waves in front of him isn't doing anything for the whirl wind of thoughts going on in his head..

..Why..why did he do it..?

..Why did he let her live...no worse..why did he protect her?..why did he save her from the water?..

It would have been so easy..all he had to do was step back and let nature do it's course. She would have been melted down to nothing..she would have died and he didn't even have to shoot her..

But no. That didn't happen.

When it was happening..his body moved without him telling it to..all it took was seeing the fear in her eyes...

And he put his body in front of hers..protecting her from most of the water.

Not only didn't he kil her..but he saved her..

Kid shakes his head in his hands..his shoulders slumping..

He doesn't know how to feel about Maka.

Kid tries so hard to despise her..to hate her..she killed his father..she's killed so many people..she's a witch..that which he kills and hates..

But how can he hate her..with the way she looks at him?..

_"I miss you Kid."_ Her soft voice speaks through his head..and he trembles..

How can he hate that?..He shouldn't believe a word she says..she used him to get information for Christ's sake!..but..the way she looked at him..how her eyes held a sadness..

He believed her words..and he hates himself for it..

He couldn't kill her..he can't even hate her.

Kid protected her from the water..and he couldn't help but remember a time he did the same thing..but that time it was the rain..

The day they first, truly started being friends..

He couldn't help thinking about it..and that made him want to protect her more..Kid held Maka in his arms..he picked her up so she wouldn't fry in the water that got in the boat..Her legs were already messed up but he held on to her..

The waves kept coming..pushing their boat..and Kid protected her the whole time..taking as much of the water as he could.

He doesn't know how long he did it..but finally the boat crashed here..on Abaco island..he doesn't think it was luck..he believes some one was leading the boat..whether it a witch or god..he's grateful.

When he carried Maka to the beach..and laid her down in the sand..he felt sick..seeing her sicken him..what he did sicken him..he tried to kill her then. He took out his gun..pointed it at her forehead..a one shot kill but..

He couldn't do it.

All he could do was stare at her tired expression..stare at the girl that use to be his best friend..the girl that he loves. He kept thinking about her words..that sad look in his eyes..

He ended up dropping the gun. He didn't even have the heart to pick it back up..he didn't have the heart to stay there either..

She's the enemy, yet he saved her, yet he loves her..

Looking at her sicken him..but even now he knows it's not her that sickens him..

It's that he couldn't kill her...he couldn't avenge his father...

And maybe what sicken him also was her legs..that she was hurt..and he couldn't do anything..he couldn't kill her..yet he couldn't help her..

So he just walked away..and now here he is..some yards away..just asking himself..why did he do it?

He regrets it..but then he doesn't..

Kid just feels guilty.

He saved her..but he just left her to die..he saved her but he shouldn't have even saved her in the first place! He shouldn't feel bad for leaving her!

But he does..and he feels bad for not killing her.

"Oh father.." Kid takes his hands from his head to look up at the sky. "..i'm sorry...i've been failing you..i've had so many chances to end her..but I haven't..I know i'm scum..trash.."

He closes his eyes..and thinks of his father..thinks of the goofy man that was always there..that protected him, and trained him to the best of his abilities..thinks of the man that always had that smile on his face, even after all he's been through...

Kid has to kill her.

He forces himself up..not allowing himself to think about it. He walks back to where he knows he left her and the gun..He has to end her, for his father..don't think about anything else..forget she was your best friend..forget that you love her..just for a couple of minutes..that's all it will take..just forget..

Because love can be forgotten..if not for a little while..but it can be forgotten.

Kid's breath catches when his eyes fall on where he left her..

She's gone..and so is the gun.

His eyes take in the new boat next to his crashed one..and when he looks over..he sees two sets of foot prints..

She got help..she's ok..

Damn it, why does he feel relief?!

Kid sits back down where Maka was..his arms on his knees..his suit is now crusty from being soaked with salt water and then being dried in the hot sun..he smells like sea weed and he really wants to take a shower. He knows there's bigger things to worry about right now, but he cant help his eye twitching when he feels the water in his pants..

Disgusting..he needs a shower..he needs to comb his hair because he KNOWS it's messed up right now..probably in a asymmetrical fashion-

"Noo!" The thought makes him quickly start trying to fix his hair with his fingers..his face falling to horror at the thought..

Yes..he has problems..curse his OCD..now is not the time to have a symmetry fit.

_Ok Kid..deep breaths..deep breaths..think of butterflies and the number 8..don't think about your hair or your smelly suit..deep breaths..deep breaths.._

Kid takes a deep breath..and his face goes blank, avoiding his fit..

Now back to the REAL problem at hand..

What is he to do with Maka?

It should be obvious that he has to kill her..that she's the enemy, she's a witch and that is that but..could they..could they go back-

Kid shakes his head..punching the sand with his fist..

No. Don't even think about that being a possibly..it can't go back..no..she killed his father..she killed people..

But she saved all those people on the ship..

Kid grips his head..too many emotions swirling around in his head..

Why is this so hard?..he's a witch hunter..she's a witch..it's obvious!..

But then it isn't..because she does things..and says things that a witch wouldn't..

A witch only does things to benfit herself..But saving those people didn't benfit Maka..it ended up giving away her identity..and it took her power..

So why did she do it?..

And then..when Ragnarok was choking him out..he had glanced at her..and she had fear in her eyes..

She looked scared for him..

"_Could we..could we go back Kid?"_

"No!" He trembles..but his chest hurts..and he can't deny the way his stomach did a flip..

_"Can I..at least die..as your friend?"_ Her soft voice comes to his head again..and that sad look in her eyes..

Kid feels his eyes water..why..why does she have to make this so hard?..why is she like this?..why does her words sound so sincere?

Could they..could they go back-

No! No they can't! How can he even be considering it?! This is probably another one of her tricks..Let's be honest here..she used him to get information..She took away his innocence for information..

Why wouldn't she say she wants to be friends again so he won't kill her?

But when he thinks of that sadness in her eyes..

He can't even hate her for what she's done to him.

Kid blushes slightly thinking about it..He had lost himself with Ariel..because well..his life has been hell since Maka killed his father..he's been dealing with the guilt of loving her, and the guilt of not being there for his father..he's had to lead all the witch hunters..only for a large amount of them to die under his watch..

The other witch hunters don't want to listen to him. They have lost respect for him..they only would listen to his father..

His father is dead..and Kid can't be the man his father was., that the witch hunters need or want..

Things have been stressful for him..so when Ariel came along..and when she excepted his sins..when she didn't judge him and wanted to feel love..

He lost his composer.

Having sex with someone when just meeting them is not somthing he would do..but he did..because he lost it..all the stress got to him..and he wanted bliss..

He wanted Ariel, because he wanted bliss..he wanted to not think for once.

When he was making love to Ariel..when he was engulfed in pleasure..

All he could think about was Maka..and he let the thoughts flow..

He is a gentleman, but he's also a man..and he has needs. He's tried not to..but back when they were friends..once in a great moon..a dirty thought would come in about her..he tried to dismiss it quickly..but sometimes he couldn't..

He would have never dreamed that he would make love to Maka..and he did.

Kid thought he was having intercourse with a random girl..but in reality it was her, his love..and he didn't even know..She said his name and..

He blushes fiercely and shakes his head..getting the thought out of his head...

Because she did it all only to get information out of him..and he fell right for her trap..

Maka is a deadly trap.

It's ironic really..Maka acted too much like herself as Ariel..he should have saw it..and he did..but he thought it was just him seeing Maka as someone else again..

It's like a obsession..but he gets obsessed with things he loves..like symmetry..he loves symmetry..and look how crazy he is about it..

"_Show me..what love is."_

..Why does she want love..doesn't she know she can't have it..?

_"..But I want to."_

He grips his head..it can't go back..he can't be her friend..he can't ...he can't..no..he can't!

"Kid!" A voice calls his name..and he can't help to whip his head up.

"Patty?" Kid blinks at first when he sees a boat in the distance..he sees Patty waving at him..a smile on her face..She's not rowing the boat.

"Yup it's me!" She giggles and looks back at her sister that is rowing the boat..a irritated look on her face.

"Kid you ass hole! You had us all worried for nothing!" Liz yells as she rows the boat towards the island.

"L-Liz?" Kid's eyes get wide..his heart lifting..He runs all the way till the water is crashing by his feet..waiting for the two to get here. "Your ok! Your both alive!" Kid feels his eyes water..at seeing these two girls..

The girls he considers family.

"You'll never guess how." Liz rows the boat till the boat is stuck in the sand..Patty jumps out right away..and she runs, tackling Kid into a hug..

"I thought..I thought we lost you..I didn't see you get off the ship..I thought you went down with it.." Patty's voice isn't it's usual cheerful self..it's serious..he's seen her like this a couple of times..some might think of Patty as a dumb blonde..childish even..

But she's a lot more complex then that.

"..Did Maka get away?" Liz gets out of the boat while Kid hugs Patty back..a relief in his heart at knowing she's ok..that they're both ok.

"..Yes." Kid sighs deeply..Patty only tightens her grip on him.

"You couldn't kill her could you?" Liz gives him a look..a frown on her face.

"..No." Kid bows his head..

And instead of Liz getting upset..

She tackles Kid into a hug..both these girl's holding him close..

"It's okay Kid.." Liz shakes her head. "..I don't know how to feel about her either."

"What do you mean?" Kid blinks..Liz has always hated Maka..hated her for hurting him..so this is a shock.

"Well.." She glances over at Patty..who has a far away look in her eyes.

"..She..she saved us Kid." Patty pulls away to look Kid in his eyes that have widen.

"..What do you mean?" He looks between them.

"She's the reason we got off the boat apparently.." Liz looks over at her sister. "..She's the reason i'm still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Kid frowns deeply.

"Maka healed Liz.." Patty grips her fist..something in those bright blue eyes. "..She saved her.."

"That's impossible." Kid speaks bluntly.

" I know it sounds crazy..but she really did heal her-"

"No, I mean that's really impossible." Kid blinks. "..A witch can't heal a human..they can only heal other witches, or a human with witch's blood..and i'm positive you have no witch's blood in you Liz."

"But..but she did Kid!" Patty looks confused. "..She touched Liz..and then she was healed..I saw it with my own eyes..felt her power come out and everything! Maka healed Liz!"

"But-" Kid's eyes get wide with realization..he puts a hand to his mouth in shock. "..No..no it can't be.."

"What?" Liz lets go of him to raise her eye brow at how his eyes shake..he starts to pace back and forth..

"No..No it can't be real.." He shakes his head before looking at Patty. "Are you 100% sure she healed Liz?"

"If she didn't I wouldn't be here." Liz steps in. "I was sure I was dead."

"...Oh my god." Kid stops pacing..his face going pale.

"Kid what's wrong with you?" Liz frowns. "I know her healing me is shocking but-"

"No..Don't you get it? a witch can't heal a human! Unless.." His breathing is becoming uneven.

"Unless what Kid? Stop leaving us hanging!" Patty looks at him..her eyes wide.

Kid looks at them seriously..his face falling.. "Maka's the-"

"Ohhh what's that!" Patty cuts him off, looking behind him with wide eyes. "It's pretty!"

"Patty I was just trying to explain-" Kid's eye twitches slightly from being interrupted.

"Kid you should seriously look at this. "Liz looks behind him with wide eyes.

Kid sighs but turns around..He can't help to gasp at what he sees..

There's a pillar of light...coming from the mountains a little far off from here..

It makes a shape of a tear.

"The angel's tear!" Kid shouts, realization making him take off running towards this pillar of light. "We have to stop her! she can't get the tear! She'll die!"

"Whoa wait up Kid!" Liz shouts after him..but her and her sister are running with him. "..Does this mean..we're on her side now?"

"..I don't know." Kid can't look at her. "..But..I can't let her get the tear..Maka is being used."

"So we are on Maka's side!" Patty cheers. "Well again, I didn't see this coming! We were just trying to kill her a second ago!" Patty looks down. "..But..things have changed haven't they?"

"..She saved all those people on the ship.." Liz gets a thoughtful expression. "..and she saved me.."

"..Would you still stay with me..if I told you..I told you..i've thought about befriending her again..?" Kid's voice is soft.

"..Kid i've known you've been thinking about her since you two stopped being friends. "Liz sighs. "..I stick by you. Your father gave me and my sister a place to stay..he took us from the streets..trained us..and gave us food..i'm forever in debt to you..the other witch hunters won't stand for it..but we stand by you."

"Yeah and Maka doesn't seem that bad!" Patty chimes in. "Let's all be her friend! I liked her as Ariel up in till we found out she used you!"

"But..even now..now that I know what she is..I can't blame her.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..Medusa is pulling the strings."

"How do you know?" Liz raises an eye brow.

"..Because that tear can't help Maka..no..it will kill her." Kid takes deep breaths. "..Now that I know what she is..this is a lot more serious. We must destroy the tear."

"And what exactly is she Kid?" Liz raises an eye brow. "..She's just a witch right?"

"..Yes..and no."

"Whattt?" Patty gives him a confused look.

"Maka..Maka is a legend.." Kid has a far away look to his eyes. "I'm sure you have heard about it..it's a famous story..She is the witch that is the one and only..there will never be one like her again..she is the witch that can heal humans and witches alike..she is the witch of the thing everyone wants..she is the witch that ancient witch hunters prophesized about..even though they were consider crazy for their ideas.."

"No..No way.." Liz's eyes get wide. "..She's..she's.."

"Yes.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..I never thought it could be real..and Maka for that matter."

"..That means she's in trouble. " Patty has a serious tone..

"Yes, Medusa must know.." Kid girps his fist..a rage over coming him. "She's..she's sending Maka to collect her own death!"

"What are we doing? run faster slow pokes!" Patty runs faster..passing the two..but Kid and Liz pick up the pace..

"What about your father?" Liz looks over at Kid..he tenses.

"..I don't know..I have mixed feelings about this Liz..something doesn't feel right and..she told me..she told me she didn't kill him..and now that I think about it.." He takes a deep breath. "..Maka couldn't have tooken his heart..because she can't hold a soul captive.."

"..Medusa?" Liz's eyes get wide..and Kid nods gravely.

"I've been a fool! Thinking it was Maka this whole time...trying to force myself to kill her..but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind the whole time..something didn't seem right..and now I know why.."Kid takes a deep breath. "..Maka is still a witch..but...she's different. She doesn't deserve to die..She didn't kill my father..and that alone releases me from all my guilt..I only feel guilty now that I blamed her for it.."

"..And at the circus.." Liz takes a deep breath. "..I didn't say anything before..because I didn't want to give you any reason to forgive her..but when she was chanting that spell...you felt it didn't you?..when she casted that spell that destroyed everything..didn't you feel..a different power?"

"..It was all Medusa wasnt' it?" Kid growls. "All this time..I blamed Maka..but she has been Medusa's puppet this whole time..I should have known!"

"The witch dies!" Patty roars. "We have to warn Maka!"

Kid takes a deep breath..a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders..

Because Maka isn't evil..she makes bad decisions..but she isn't evil..She didn't kill all those innocent people..She didn't kill her father..

It was Medusa, and he will have her head on a sliver platter.

Crona and Ragnarok aren't really for Maka..

They're trying to kill her.

Kid's eyes burn with a fire..a fire of hate..

He will be there for Maka..he won't let her fall..

Because he protects his friends..

He will protect Maka..

The tables have turned..She has open his eyes..Maka..Maka is the girl he knew..he didn't lose her..She's a witch but..she hasn't..lost herself.. She didn't kill his father..she didn't mean to kill all those people at the circus..

Maka doesn't know it..but she just got her best friend back.

He did tell her..love can only be forgotten..

But now it's here, and it's here to stay..because there's no reason to kill her now..

He's never wanted to kill her. Now he can save her with out feeling guilty..

Kid is her best friend again..

And he isn't going anywhere.

"Maka for the love of god..please still be there when we get there.." Kid takes a deep breath..

Because if he doesn't stop her..Maka will be gone..

That tear is her death.

As her friend..

He can't let her die.

_Hold on Maka.._ Kid looks up at the mountain..._i'm coming._

Your best friend is coming.

* * *

**Heck yeah! new chapter in about a day! I got this!**

**So did anyone else get a little watery at the part when the little girl left?..i don't know why, but I did when I was writing it...but she's finally free with her brother..and they're both going to heaven:)**

**Kid is on her side! and he knows the deal..he understands everything now..**

**I know these last couple of chapters have been sad..but the next one will be intense..fighting, drama, you name it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	57. Chapter 57

A wind blows in the mountains..it's a quiet wind, but it holds a intenseness as Maka , Ragnarok, and Crona finally come to a stop in front of a dark cave...they ran most of the way, pumped for finally getting this thing and ending this mission..

"Is this it?" Ragnarok looks over at her..The boy seems tense..something in his eyes she can't place.

Maka touches her necklace..a arrow comes out of it and points towards this cave.. "This is it." Maka grips her fist..staring into it with a determination..This is it..she's going to get this tear..it's going to buy her more time, and then she's going to fucking kill Aranche..

"This is it! This is it!" Crona throws his head back in laughter as he twirls on his heel..Ragnarok watching him carefully. "It will all be over soon!"

"Damn straight." Maka's eyes burn with a fire..a wind blowing harder against her..the wind makes a sound against the cave..sounding like a howl..like the cave is howling..

Ragnarok grips his fist..glaring darkly at the cave..He takes a deep breath.." This is fucking it."

"Onward! Into the darkkkk and colddd caveee." Crona drags these words out..giving Maka a goofy smile. "Jeez Maka..it's awfully.._dark_ in there isn't it?"

Maka ignores him...but He' right. The cave is pitch black..they will be in complete darkness as they walk through it..and Crazy Crona is going to be right by her side..

She swallows hard.

"Do uh..do we have some sort of light source?..we don't know what could be in there.." Maka knows exactly what might be in there, Crona with that fucking creepy smile..he could kill her without her being able to do anything in the dark..

"I got it." Ragnarok takes off his back pack, he digs through it before handing her a candle.

"Really?" Maka frowns slightly as he lights the small wick..this is fucking nothing.. "..Maybe there's some kind of spell I could-"

"No spell..like you said we don't know what the fuck could be in there, you'll need to have your powers and you used a lot with healing that boy..So don't complain about the candles It's all we fucking have." Ragnarok doesn't look at her as he takes out two more candles..he glances at Crona's mad smile.. "Crona you seriously can't be fucking around now. We have to be in and out. You can't be messing this mission up."

"Why would I mess it up?" His smile grows. "No..I won't do anything to ruin this mission Ragnarok..I'll be a good boy.."

"You try to hurt Maka, or fuck this up, I swear to god I'll beat the fucking crazy out of you." Ragnarok snarls as he hands Crona a candle and lights it.

"My heavens!." Crona puts a hand to his chest as if that hurt him...but that mad smile is still there.

"I'll keep the arrow up." Maka touches her necklace..her thinking of the arrow staying and it does..just pointing forward. She looks over at Ragnarok, seeing him light his candle before putting the lighter back into the bag and putting it on his shoulders.

"Let's fuck this bitch!" Crona suddenly roars and takes off running into the cave.

"Damn it Crona, hold up!" Ragnarok runs in after him..

Maka takes a deep breath..before she runs in after them..runs into this cave with nothing but this small fire to light her path. As soon as she step foot into the cave..the darkness surrounded her..feeling like it's suffocating her..the candle is held close to her chest..only illuminating a few feet ahead of her..

She can't see where she's going..and she doesn't see Ragnarok or Crona..

"Guys?" Maka trembles slightly at the cold..it's freezing in here..and so quiet..the only thing she can hear is the echo of her own foot steps..and the sound of something dripping far away..

They just ran in here didn't they?..Shouldn't she still hear them? But she doesn't hear anything..no, it's too silent..

That's when she hears something behind her.

Maka quickly turns around..her eyes wide with fear, that fire held out..she can't help but to expect Crona with those haunted eyes..and crazy smile.

But nothing is behind her..or at least that she can see.

Maka's breathing is becoming uneven. "Ragnarok! Crona! Where are you?" She shouts..her voice echos..Maka waits for a response..

She doesn't get one..

The darkness is closing in on her..a panic settling in her chest..

That's when she hears his laughter..Arusa's laughter.

"Ragnarok! Crona!" Maka starts screaming their names..running deeper into the cave..away from the demon's laughter..Her heart is pounding too fast..She ends up tripping over a rock..instead of falling..she's caught by something.

"Careful now.." Asura leans in..her being able to see him in the glow of her candle light..His red eyes are bright with dark glee. "You don't want to trip..you could get hurt." He chuckles.

"Get the fuck off me!" Maka screams and struggles with him.. "Ragnarok! Crona!"

"Your calling on the help of the boy's that are going to kill you." Asura smirks at her. "..Crona's madness speaks to me..tells me all I need to know..your in trouble my dear."

"Your what's going to kill me! You're the one that wants my soul!" Maka grinds her teeth..but this demon wont' let her go..and no one has come to her rescue...

"And it will all be over soon." Asura opens his mouth..Her mother's screams coming from inside this monster causing Maka to stop struggling..her eyes getting big and watery. "..You'll be with your mom soon enough-"

"Let her go!" Maka screams at him..tears forming in the corner of her eyes..

"Never." He chuckles darkly as he lets her go...he turns and runs into the darkness-

"Come back here you fucker!" Maka runs after him, her eyes burning with a fire of hate..but with her taking off so suddenly..the breeze it causes..takes out the fire on the candle..her only light..The anger she feels keeps her from breaking down as she throws the candle to the side and runs as fast as she can..following this demon's mad laughter..the darkness is getting closer..it's causing her to sweat..and soon she can't run anymore..she's out of breath..and this thing is still laughing at her..

Then suddenly it gets quiet.

Asura stops laughing. There's no dripping sound..the only thing breaking the quiet is her heavy breathing..The fear is quick to settle in..she's alone in the dark..She can't see..she doesn't know where she is, or where Crona and Ragnarok are-

"_Dieinblackdieinblack."_ Odd chanting sounds around her..her heart being gripped in panic..the chant is far off..Maka takes off running away from it..but the chant keeps getting closer and closer..and she cant' see where she's going..

Maka trips over a rock..this time falling. The chanting stops. Maka takes deep breaths..trying to get her mind in tack..but it's impossible while she's in the darkness..she's alone..where are Crona and Ragnarok?..Why did they leave her?..

She hears a cracking sound..Maka whips around to stare into the darkness..but she can't see anything there-

"Die in black." A voice coos right beside her ear getting her to scream, falling back to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa! chilll girl." Maka blinks as she looks at Crona...the boy is in front of her when he wasn't a second ago with his candle illuminating those haunting eyes..a smirk on his face. "It's only darkness..the dark can't hurt you.." Crona takes a step closer. "It's only what's lurking in it that can."

"You finally stopped fucking running!" Ragnarok walks up to them.. "What the hell Crona?!"

"You two were taking forever." Crona glaces over at Maka's face that is still fallen in confusion..He smirks.

"..What..what happened?" Maka blinks down at the candle she's holding..she still has it..she didn't lose it..was all that running really a illusion? Maka looks behind her..and she can still see the cave's opening from here..it's a ways off..but she can still see it..

Maka is losing it..nothing is making sense.

"You stay by us, I don't care if we're as slow as fucking turtles you still stay by us." Ragnarok looks at Crona firmly...His eyes on fire. He's pissed he ran into the cave like that..this boy seems tense.

"Fine, I got it _father_." Crona sneers. "Do you want to hold my hand too?"

Ragnaork slaps Crona upside the head before walking past him. "Come on. Let's go."

"Owie..did you really have to hit me?" Crona gets tears in his eyes but he follows after Ragnarok slowly..Maka doing the same..They stay huddled close together so their lights combine, making it easier to see where they're going.

"What is the arrow pointing at?" Ragnarok doesn't look at her as he keeps leading them through the darkness.

"Straight." Maka glances down at her necklace before nodding.

Things get quiet between the three as they walk deeper and deeper into this cave..the deeper they get..the darker it gets and the colder. Maka is shivering, but Crona and Ragnarok seem to be fine. Maka takes deep breaths..listening to the sounds their shoes make against the stone flooring..she's also listening for something else..but she doesn't know what.

Maka huddles closer to Ragnarok..like hell she's going to huddle closer to Crona..Maka takes comfort in Ragnarok..and the candle he's holding. The quiet is too unsettling though in this cave..it's too dark for her to enjoy the silence. Also..she can't shake this feeling she has..like something isn't right..She looks over at Ragnarok to see if he feels it too..but this boy is just glaring forward..a shadow cast over his face..He looks pissed off right now so she decides not to ask about it..

They continue to walk in silence untill..

"_The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout..down came the rain and washed the spider out.."_ Crona starts to sing this lullaby..but he sings it so slow, and oddly that in this darkness it's scaring the hell out of her..It's like in those scary movies when the little kids sing a nursery rhyme, and your like, 'fuck this shit! i'm getting the hell out of here!'. Ragnarok doesn't say anything..but she can tell he doesn't like the silence being broken. "_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."_

Maka sighs in relief when the song is finished..Crona takes a deep breath.

"_The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout..down came the rain and washed the spider out-"_ Crona starts to sing this again..his voice getting softer and creepier..She feels the madness in the air..and she really cant' deal with this now. _" Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."_

Maka takes a deep breath as silence falls over them again..just a minute ago she was complaining about the silence..but hell, now she just wants it to be quiet-

_'The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the-"_

"Crona shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok stops, turning around with a glare on his face. "Stop singing that creepy shit! Your fucking breaking my concentration!"

"I thought we could use some music to jam to." Crona pouts. "Oh poo, your no fun Ragnarok."

"What the fuck ever. "Ragnarok snaps before he turns back around and starts walking again. "Do we keep going straight Maka?"

"Yup." Maka sighs in relief that Ragnarok got him to stop..Crona's singing would have driven her mad..

_"Your already are."_ That other girl chuckles darkly.

"Hey maka.." She blinks at her name being said so softly..before she looks over at Crona..He's staring off ahead with a odd expression in his eyes. "..Remember when you would tell me scary stories?..you would always scare me good.." He blinks this odd expression away before he grins at her. "I want to tell you a scary story now. it's called 'trapped'."

This boy walks closer to her..and though she tensed..she doesn't back away.

"Once.." Crona starts..his voice a whisper..the candle being held under his face, making his eyes appear all the more haunted. "..There was this girl that woke up in a cage..she didn't remember how she got there, or who had locked her in it but she was sure it was her brother because he hated her. The girl called out for her brother to show himself..The brother came into the room..but also her mother, her friend, her lover, and her father came in. 'Let me out!' the girl screamed at her brother 'You locked me in here because you hate me! Let me out of this cage!'

The bother replied ' I can't let you out even if I wanted to. The real person you should be talking to is mom!' So it went on like this, the girl questioning her family and friends..yet they would always point the finger at someone else..She went through them all before she screamed ' Who the fuck put me in this cage?!'. "

Crona lends in..his voice is so odd.

"Everyone got quiet..surprised that she would talk this way..the girl looked at them all expectantly..only for all of them to raise their hands. 'we all locked you into the cage' They reply. 'We all had different parts in it..your bother knocked you over the head, making you unconscious. Your mother drugged you so you would stay out long enough. Your father carried you down to the basement. Your friend got the cage ready..and your lover put you in and locked the door'.

The girl stared at them shocked..' Why..why would you do this?' she asked..but they didn't' reply '..Let me out of here!' she shouts in her anger. The father shakes his head 'I'm afraid not sweetie. I'm tired of you not being grateful.' The mother takes a step forward ' I'm tired of the messes you always leave for me to clean up!' The brother steps forward ' I'm tired of you being a bitch all the time to me.' The friend steps forward 'I'm tired of you lying to me.' The lover steps forward. "I'm tired of you betraying me.'"

Crona leads in..his lips mere inches from her own.

"'so what are you going to do? Just leave me here to die?' The girl screamed.. 'Yes.' they reply..before they walk out of the room. Shutting the door behind them, leaving the girl in darkness to die..They never came back and she died a slow, lonely death." Crona gives her a goofy smile. "The end."

"That wasn't really scary..it was just weird." Maka frowns slightly at how Crona's smile grows.

'It should have scared you.." Crona chuckles darkly. "..It is your story after all, everyone has a part in your down fall _little one_."

"What are you-" Maka starts..only to stop when she took a step.. hearing a crunch under her foot..she stepped into something sticky but before she can shine her candle down to see what she stepped in-

"Maka which way?" Ragnarok's guff voice causes her to jump a little.

"..It just says straight. " Maka looks at her necklace..

"..Then we're here." Ragnarok takes a deep breath..looking straight ahead with a expression she can't read..but if it wasn't so dark..Maka would be able to see the guilt..the uncertainty..

"Seriously?" Maka blinks as she follows his gaze..and she can't help her eyes widening a little bit..

There, a couple feet away from them, looks to be a rock..but there's light on it..the only light in this whole cave...She doesn't know where it's coming from but at this moment she doesn't care..

Maka sees the tear. Its' on the rock..glistening in this light. From here it looks aquamarine in color..it's so shinny..so pretty..captivated by such a sight..Maka walks forward..not noticing how Ragnarok and Crona stay behind. Maka walks slowly towards this thing..her green orbs wide and bright as they lock onto this gem..the closer she gets, the more beautiful it is. It's like a diamond, shaped as a tear..it's calling to her..She feels..a sadness settle in her heart..she feels like crying herself..the closer she gets..the more she feels a..familiarness..It's taking her breath away..

This is the angel's tear. The tear shed for the lost of immortality..the tear shed for the curse of the human race..

"_Careful."_ that voice hisses. ".._something isn't right.."_

But Maka isn't listening..it's like this gem has her hypnotized..she just keeps walking closer towards it..her heart beat is picking up speed..Maka stops right in front of it..the light seems to be coming from the tear it's self..it's glowing..it's gorgeous..this blue crystal is calling for her..something tugging in her heart as she reaches out slowly..wanting to touch it..wanting to have it..this will give her time..this will give her what she needs to save her mother-

"Wait a minute." Maka stops her hand right before it touches the tear.. "..Something doesn't feel right.."

"What do you mean?" Ragnarok takes a step forward..he lets out the breath he was holding from watching her about to touch the tear..He's so tense but Maka doesn't see it.

"Well..don't you think this was..a little too easy?" Maka looks back at Ragnarok..but he has a black look on his face. " I mean..nothing is this easy for us! We kind of just walked in..and here's the tear, just sitting her waiting for us...shouldn't there be boobie traps?"

"Boobie traps?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow.

"Yeah..I mean..this is a treasure right?..Don't these things have something guarding them usually?..like in Indiana Jones?"

"..You watch too many fucking movies." Ragnarok grunts. "Movies aren't like real life."

"I beg to differ. "Maka scoffs before she turns back around on the tear..staring at it with wide eyes. "..It's too easy.."

"Is this really something to fucking complain about? Get the fucking tear and then we can finally go back home!"

Ragnarok's right..it's time to get out of here..they have been through a lot..Maka's probably just being paranoid right now..why should it matter that this was easy? She should be happy for that fact!...so why does she feel so..empty..?..

Maka takes a deep breath. "Your right Ragnarok.." Maka mumbles before she reaches out her hand to the tear. "Let's go home- " Maka's finger tips touch the gem-

The tear suddenly lights up really bright..Maka having to shield her eyes for a moment..before she can open them again..There's a pillar of light shooting up from this thing..the light from it is so bright it's lighting all of the cave...there's no more darkness..

Now Maka can see the horror they have really been walking into.

There's spider webs..everywhere. No where can she look without seeing one..they're large too...bigger then her..these aren't no 'itsy bitsy spiders'...

"Fucking shit." Ragnarok looks around at these webs...close to a panic in his eyes..there's no signs of spiders, just the webs. "Maka get the tear and lets get the fuck out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Maka grabs the tear off of the rock..and to her fear..a section of the rock goes in..the part that was holdng the tear. Maka hears a loud bump from above her but she turns around and runs to Ragnarok..her eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute, where's Crona?"

"Shit he was just here a minute ago!" Ragnarok looks around with her..His piercing blue eyes wide. "Crona stop fucking around! We have to go!-"

"I'm right here guys!" They hear Crona's voice..but when they look around..they don't see him.

"Where?" Maka raises an eye brow, looking around frantically for him..she has a really bad feeling about this-

"Up here!" Crona giggles as Ragnarok and Maka look up..he giggles madly at the look on their faces..of complete horror.

"Crona what the fuck are you doing there?!" Ragnarok looks at Crona with panic in his eyes..taking in the large spider web that the pink haired boy is stuck on, his arms spread out..and his lips spread in that mad smile of his. He doesn't look afarid at all..considering he's in a fucking huge ass spider web!

"Just chilling." Crona says in a cool tone. "Hey Maka..you should join me up here." He gives her a goofy smile. "It's sticky good fun! We'll be stuck up here togehter! forever!" He throws his head back in laughter.

"Just hold on Crona." Maka takes a step closer, her fingers twitching, causing her to drop the candle. they don't need it anymore anyway. "I'm going to get you down ok-"

"I don't wanna come down!" Crona wines like a child. "Besides! I made a new friend!"

"Crona what the fuck are you talking about?" Ragnarok snarls..he keeps looking behind him and Maka..he almost seems paranoid.

"Ohh here's my friend now!" Crona giggles as he looks up..Maka following his gaze..only to bite back a scream. A mother fucking huge ass spider is above Crona on this web..it's eight large eyes staring at this boy's goofy smile..it's fangs are dripping some sort of liquid, it's the size of a fucking car, black as night..it's long legs are hairy..

This thing is so fucking gross.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ragnarok's face falls...his eyes lighting in realization.

"Hello friend!" Crona chimes as the spider slowly crawls towards him..that liquid dripping from his fangs. "You look lovely today! What have you done to your hair? because it looks simply fabulous! I want to sing you a song!" Crona takes a deep breath. "Do you like pancakes? yes, we like pancakes! Do you like pancakes? YES I LIKE FUCKING PANCAKES!" Crona roars the last part.

"Crona!" Maka's eyes get wide when the spider pulls back, about to sink it's fangs into this small boy. "Oh no you don't! _slice and dice!"_ Maka screams this, not having time to change her clothes as her power comes out in that green light, shooting right at the spider, cutting it in half. The green goo falls on Crona..who..licks it off his lips.

"You killed my friend!" Crona screams at her, thrashing against' the spider web madly, those haunted eyes wide. "You kill everyone don't you?! You killed him! you killed him!"

"Get Crona out of there fast. " Ragnarok looks around the room..at all the spider webs in this cave. "..I have a fucking feeling that wasn't the only one. We need to get out of here. Now."

"Got it." Maka takes a deep breath..she holds the tear with one arm against her side and points at the web with her other hand. "_Let go."_ At her words her power comes out..and Crona falls from the web, landing perfectly on his feet despite his thrashing about.

"Ha! i'm not alone!" Crona suddenly starts laughing when he glanced behind Maka. "I have more friends!"

"What are you-"

"Maka fucking look out!" Ragnarok tackles her..she holds the tear close to her chest to protect it as the both of them fall to the ground, Ragnarok on top of her protectively as he glares at their new opponent. Maka turns her head to lock eyes with the eight eyes of this..spider. It's where she was standing now..that liquid dripping from it's fangs.

"Frienddddd." Crona coos as he...jumps on the spider's back. " Get along little doggie! hee yaw!" Crona grips onto the spider's skin..actually he forces his hands into the spider and grips it's insides. The spider makes a odd sound as it starts moving frantically, trying to get this crazy boy off of it..Crona only giggles holding onto it with one hand..the other is in the air moving around in a circle like this is a bull and not a fucking huge ass spider. Maka and Ragnarok can only watch this with their mouths wide open. "I'm bored with you now." Crona's voice completely changes as he digs his hand deeper into this spider. "**Die."** At his word..the spider makes a squeaking sound...before it explodes..black blood along with goo flying everywhere, covering the walls , the floor, and Maka and Ragnarok.

"Crona.." Ragnarok looks at him with wide eyes..studying the boy that lips are twitching..his fingers taping against his thighs quickly..his body twisting. Ragnarok looks at the guts of the spider..looks at the black substance that seems to be leaking from this boy, though where it's leaking from he couldn't tell you. "How in the hell did you do that..?"

"Magic!" Crona spreads his arms..before looking over at Maka..a smirk on his lips. "..Remember?..i'm a magician _Little one."_

Maka puts a hand to her heart as something flashes through her mind..back at the asylum..Her and Crona tricking Girko into thinking Crona is magician..She sees Crona go along with her..and when she isn't looking..he smiles at her..it's so soft..that look of love shinning through as he giggles with her. She can't get that soft smile out of her head..

"'Quote the raven...nevermore'." Crona breaks her throughts..that mad smile on his face. "What's wrong? Don't you like _my_ smile?" That too large smile gets even larger.

No, no she doesn't.

"Crona.." Maka feels tears well up in her eyes..thinking about those times back at the asylum..What happen to the boy with the quiet smile? The boy that held her? The boy that protected her from her fears? The boy that kept her going..?

She killed him.

"M-Maka whats w-wrong?" Crona's face completely changes..and he grips his one arm with the other..he looks at her in concern. "Why d-do you look so sad?..c-come here." Crona spreads his arms out to her..a soft smile on his face..a blush tinting his cheeks. "L-let me hold you.."

Maka feels a hope in her heart..at seeing that soft smile..at seeing his arms held out to her. She goes to throw herself into this boy's arms..to hold him..to tell him that she's so sorry..she wants to touch him, feel that soft smile with her finger tips, kiss those red cheeks and make them redder...oh god, she just wants him..to hold him..to have him-

Ragnarok grabs her, his grip on her arm is tight causing her to jerk to a stop.

"What are you-" Maka looks behind her..only for Ragnarok to point at Crona. She follows his finger..and her heart drops..it shatters.

Crona still has that soft smile..his arms are still out..but what she didn't notice..was there's a spike coming out of his stomach..it would have impaled her..he was trying to kill her.

"N-No hug?..well that's ok." Crona's lips rip into that mad smile as the spike goes back into his body. "Your going to die soon anyway..isn't that right.._Ragnarok_?"

"She's not going to fucking die Crona." Ragnarok gives him a dark look. "Once she drinks this angel's tear..we'll have fucking more time..and then we can fucking kill Arachne! Then this will all be fucking over!" He's yelling now..

"You know it's no use." Crona sighs. "You know as well as I do."

"I don't care if I fucking die." Maka cuts into the conversation..her eyes on fire as they both look at her. "..As long as I fucking kill Arachne..that's all I want and this tear is going to give me the time I need to do it!"

Crona cracks up..Ragnarok grips his fist.

That's when there's another loud boom.

"Oohhh look!" Crona giggles as he looks up..as he watches all the large spiders pile into this cave..coming from the ceiling, coming from any crack..there's so many of them..there has to be a hundred..Maka can't see the ceiling anymore..it's completely black. "Whoa..I have like..so many friends." Crona grins at Maka how is trembling. "You jelly bro?"

"We're getting the fuck out of here!" Maka moves so her shoulders are touching both Crona and Ragnarok..before she reaches for her necklace..it's time to fucking leave-

Something shoots out..and gets on her necklace..Maka blinks at the white stuff..before it pulls-

It rips off her necklace.

"No!" Maka screams as the necklace is pulled away..a spider shot web at her..and now it has her necklace..the one her mother gave her..

Their way out of here.

"The necklace!" Maka starts to run after it..But Ragnarok beats her to it, taking out that gun and shooting at it..because he knows how serious this is-

That's when another web shoots out..this time it grabs the tear and rips it out of her hands. "No!" Maka takes off running after this web..before she does a leap and grabs onto the tear..this is hers..this is what will give her time..she can't lose it-

The web ends up dragging he with it..her legs get scraped up. "_Release!"_ Maka shouts and the web lets go of her and the tear..Maka falling on her face, holding the tear protectively in her arms so it doesn't break. She gets her self up..only for 7 spiders to fall from the ceiling..surrounding her. all those eyes are staring at her..there fangs dripping. Maka holds the tear closer to her..because this is her treasure, ths is how she will avenge her mother. She glares at these things..a hate in her heart at seeing these fucking spiders..because she knows it's Arachne..Arachne is trying to take the tear from her, trying to kill her..

Maka isn't going down without a fight. She reaches for her necklace..to change her clothes..

But she doesn't have her necklace.

Her eyes get wide in horror..before all these things jump at her. Maka grips the tear close. "_protect!"_ green light surronds her..and hen the spiders try to sink her fangs into her they bouce off..but Maka is already out of breath..without that dress..spells are a lot harder. "_Slice and dice!"_ She shouts, and she cuts one of these spiders in half..but there's still six..and They're right on her. One shoots its web at her..it gets the tear..but Maka doesn't let go of it..grinding her teeth as this thing pulls it closer..the other spiders lift up..about to sink those large fangs itno her..about to have her for lunch-

Suddenly there's crunching sounds behind her..the spider that is pulling her with the web stops..blinking at the sight that Maka has just laid her eyes on..

All the other spiders that were about to bite here..are impaled..with black spikes that are coming from the ground..Maka notices that all these spiders where in that black liquid..and now it's spiked up, pericing them. there green goo is dripping out..all those eyes staring at her with a dullness.

"Ohh no you don't!" Crona giggles as he leans down and gets some black blood from the ground on his fingers. "She's mine!" He throws the black blood..it hardening into something sharp..it cuts the web that's holding Maka and she falls back with the tear in her arms. The spider takes a step back in alarm..right into some black liquid..It spikes up, ending the last spider, going right through it's chest.

"Crona.." Maka looks at him with wide eyes..some green goo on her cheek as she stares at this boy with the mad smile on his lips..he was the last person she would think that would come to her resuse.

"Do I get a thank you?" He smirks at her..and takes a step closer.

"..Thank you.." Maka stands up...and takes a step back.

"You know I love you..." Crona's voice is odd as he keeps stepping closer to her..and she keeps stepping back.

'You have a funny way of showing it." Maka keeps walking back..she's starting to sweat..the madness she feels..it's suffocating..Crona is suffocating her.

"You don't want to hold me..?" Crona keeps walks closer, his haunting eyes boring into her own. "You killed him..but you won't even hold what's left? You made me..you made this..will you not hold me? You look at me like a monster..and I am..I'm the monster you created. I may have always been fucked up..but like in the story 'Frankenstein' The monster he created only wanted love..acceptance..but he didn't even get it from his maker and he turned evil..and his creator despised him. The monster took everything away from his creator..hoping..that maybe he would just give him what he wants..love. Warmth. acceptance. But his creator never did..never would look at this monster with out rage and hate in his eyes.."

Crona's voice gets darker and darker.. Maka's back hits the wall..she can't back up anymore. He stops right in front of her. "And do you know what happened to his creator?" Maka doesn't answer as Crona leans in. "He died. The monster never got love. And the creator died. Sad story..isn't' it?" His breathing is breaking over her lips. "...You don't want that to be our story...do you?" His haunting eyes lock with her shaking orbs. "You know what to do..to stop all of this."

"I...I don't.." Maka trembles being so close to this boy that isn't Crona..no, he's nothing like him. The pain in her chest is too much..because he's right..this is what she's made..this is what she's done to Crona..she broke him for the last time..

Now he's in pieces.

"Love me." Crona's voice gets soft..he speaks this against her lips..his hands cupping her cheeks, his body being flush against hers. "That's all I ask for."

"..I...I can't!" Maka trembles when his lips go in a tight line against her lips. "I..I'm..you know I can't Crona..you know..i've tried to understand love..but it's-"

"Love me.." Crona pulls away..Maka seeing the rage in his eyes. "LOVE ME!" He roars before he grabs her neck..choking her. Maka thrashes in his hold..trying to get air but she can't..no, his death grip on her is making sure of that. Crona's eyes full of rage flash with something..before he lets her go..Maka taking greedy breaths of air. "That's all he ever wanted you know? " He takes a deep breath. "..and all i've ever wanted is to fucking kill you!" He slams her against the wall.. "..I killed that little boy with out blinking..what makes you think I won't do the same to you? You deserve to die..you deserve pain." Crona glances at the ground..he glances at his shadow that is crying.

"I-I know.." Maka croaks out and Crona looks at her. "... I know..I deserve to die..but..but I need to avenge my mother-"

"You will never avenge your mother!" Crona roars in her face. "Your a fool if you actually believe you can! You'll burn in hell with her!-"

"Shut up!" Maka screams..her power coming out..knocking Crona away from her..her chest is puffing up and down..her eyes wide with fury. "You don't know shit about my mother!"

"Ohh..did that upset you?" Crona's lips rip out into a mad smile..as spikes come up behind him, killing all the spiders that were crawling towards them. His black blood keeps doing this..once the spiders are dead the spikes become liquid again..waiting for another victim. Crona's been killing spiders this whole time..and he doesn't look like he's breaken a sweat. "..Tell me Maka..do you believe your going to heaven?"

Maka's face falls..she thinks of the little girl..how her and her brother held hands..walking up into brilliant light. "No." She speaks the word..and she knows it's true.

Maka will not go to heaven. The only thing waiting for her is the fires of hell.

"Daughter like mother." He smirks at her..those haunting eyes lighting in dark glee at how Maka glares at him. "She's a whore like you too-"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Maka takes a step forward..her power coming out again in her fury..The green light cuts the boy's cheek..as he's pushed back. His eyes move mechanically to look at the black blood that wells up..and starts to drip from his cheek. He looks back at Maka..the air between them is tesne now..hostile. "I see.." Crona wipes the blood off his cheek with his thumb..He stares at the black liquid as he moves it between his thumb and forefinger. "So that's it...that's how your going to be.."

Maka breathes hard out of her nose..her fingers twitching..a hate in her heart as Crona's lips rip out into a large smile..his teeth showing. "You want some of this?" All the black blood that was on the floor comes up..they form spikes..all of them pointing at Maka..some black stuff falls off one of the spikes..and onto Crona..slowly dripping down half of his face. "_Come at me bitch_." His voice is so low..so dark.

At seeing all the spikes..and her knowing she doesn't have much power left..She stops to think..She can't fight him..this is..this is..it's not Crona but..She doesn't have the time or the power to be spent on fighting someone who is suppose to be on her side! They need to just get her necklace and get the fuck out of here.

"Crona.." Maka takes a deep breath..before straitening herself out..giving this boy a tired look. "..I don't want to fight you-"

"Just attacking me a moment ago seems like you want to fight to me!" Crona laughs loudly. "What's wrong _little one_? Are you afraid? Are you chicken? Are you a pussy? You just going to hit me and then not fight me? Where's the hate in your eyes?! I saw it a second ago! Don't try to hide it from me!" His face keeps getting darker..those spikes inch forward towards Maka. "SHOW ME YOUR HATE!"

"I don't hate you Crona!" Maka trembles..her chest tightening so much as she stares at this..thing.

"But you hate what I have become." Crona calms down..his face going blank. "You hate my black blood..but it's my blood. You hate what you see..when your the one that has caused this.." His voice gets hard. "Show me then..show me your hate! If you can't give me love, fucking show me your hate!"

"Stop this Crona.." Maka hugs the angel's tear..because it's the only thing she can hug right now. "..Please. I just want to go home...I just want this to be over."

"Your pathetic." A spike shoots out..hitting right next to her side..cutting her a little. "Fight me..show me your hate! I said fucking SHOW ME YOUR HATE!-"

"No!" Maka screams at him..she feels like breaking down..her eyes are shaking..she feels the madness trying to creep in..trying to take her over.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ That voice growls. "_Are you still mad about me fucking that witch hunter? Is that why your being so nasty? But it's not my fault he knew how to hit all the right spots. Maybe if you weren't such a failure I wouldn't have to have other boy's to fill up the gap. You can't even make me orgasm!"_

Maka's eyes get wide at this voice's words..Crona's expression is so dark..she tries to tell this voice to stop when-

"_You want to talk about our mother? well fuck you! That's why I fucked Kid! ohhh Kid..right there Kid..give it to me.."_ This voice starts moaning like she's really having sex..

Maka sees it..the rage in Crona's eyes..it's so dark..he's going to kill her..he's going to-

"Your mother was a slut." Crona calms down and smirks at how she tenses. " She was a pathetic piece of shit that gave everything away for a daughter who would do nothing but fuck everything up. She was stupid..no, fucking retarded to give up her life for yours..but then again she didn't have much of a life to begin with. She was weak, a disgrace to all witches..She gave herself for you..only to die alone, in that room with needles poking her, and uncaring doctors looking down at her! She died alone with the knowledge her daughter thought she was crazy! Your mother..was a stupid whore who is burning in the fires of hell now for a daughter that is a waste of a life-"

Something snaps in Maka..some self control that she had..is gone now. Her face is completely red in her anger..tears of furry at the corner of her eyes..she's never..ever felt so in rage..so hostile..so ready to kill someone as she does now as she stares at Crona..with that smirk on his face. No one..no one talks about her mother like that..no one!

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Maka roars..letting go of the tear and letting out a battle cry as she runs towards Crona..not caring about the spikes that are there..not caring that this is what's left of the boy she cares about..her rage has taken over..Crona doesn't move..he just smirks at her..adding fuel to the fire of hate in her heart. The spikes start to fall down, trying to pierce her but she dodges them as she runs..running so fast..wanting to wipe that smirk off his face..

"Whats wrong Maka? Do you not like my mouth words?" Crona chuckles darkly as he watches her run towards him..her teeth grit..those tears of anger falling down.

Maka only lets out another roar..as she finally makes it to him. She grabs him by the shirt with one hand..and pulls back her other hand..ready to strike him..a spell on the tip of her tongue..to make her punch as strong as a oncoming truck.

Crona smirks at her..as all the spikes stop right by Maka's face..inches from her..Maka breaths heavily..glaring into this boys eyes..and he smirks at her.

"Go ahead..make your move." Crona's smirk grows. "Whatca gonna do?"

Maka takes deep breaths..trying to regain herself..the pain in her cheek from being cut by one of these close spikes getting her to think..If she hits him..these spikes will kill her..and if she doesn't hit him..they'll probably kill her anyway.

She's trapped..and she fell right for it.

"Go ahead. Hit me _little one_. Show me..show me your hate." he smirks at her..

Maka pulls her fist back more..wanting to hit him..wanting to punch his face in-

A pink haired boy flashes through her mind..he's smiling gently at her..those blue eyes so bright.

Maka..puts down her fist.

"What are you doing?" Crona raises an eye brow at how she bows her head. "Why did you stop? hit me!"

"No."

"..No?" He breaths out when she looks up at him with a different look in her eyes.

"That's right. No." She shakes her head..glaring into this..monster. "i'm not goint to punish the real Crona..for you-"

"But I am the real Crona-"

"No. No your not. The Crona I know isn't like you at all! He wouldn't have shot that kid! He wouldn't say those things about my mother! Your not him!"

"Of course not! That Crona is dead!" This boy growls at her. "Fucking HIT ME!"

"NO!" Maka screams at him...only for Crona to back hand her across the face. She's sent flying back into the wall..her head cracking against the stone before she falls to the floor..her lip is bleeding..

"So you wont hit me.." Crona starts to giggle breathlessly as the spikes around him turn back into liquid..falling down like rain water..drenching him. "I'll just have to hit you then."

Maka opens her eyes..only to see that shadow..the one of the little boy Crona..he's beside her against' the wall..looking at her with wide, terrified eyes. "C-Crona..is that..is that you?" Maka reaches a hand out towards this shadow..and places it against the shadow's chest..feeling the cool stone of the cave. The shadow puts his small hand against hers..he opens his mouth..he looks afraid..he's trying to tell her something-

Maka feels someone grip her hair..before they bang her head against the shadow..against the hard stone of this cave. " You shouldn't turn your back on me!" That boy pulls her head back so she's looking into those haunting blue eyes. "My shadow can't save you now!" He lets go of her..and she falls to the ground..her head throbbing now..everything is dizzy. She tries to crawl away..waiting for her eye sight to refocus..but that boy grabs her and turns her around so she's on her back. "You shouldn't do a lot of things.." He grabs her ribs.

She starts to giggle..the madness getting to her..everything getting to her..the cage isn't holding up..it isn't.

The shadows tears fall freely as it watches her..watches how her eyes bounce..and that warped smile on her lips.

"Your not getting taken yet." Crona pushes into her ribs..slowly crunchng down into them..Maka's warped smile stays..till a crack is heard..her eyes get watery..the madness receding before she lets out a scream of agony.

_"Let me out!"_ That other girl screams with her.

'It hurts doesn't it?" Crona laughs evily as he keeps pushing on her broken ribs. "Just like-"

Crona is knocked off of her. The boy thrown to the ground..before he's punched in the face mercilessly.

"Crona what the fuck are you doing?!" Ragnarok roars at the other boy..his chest puffing as he knocks the shit out of the boy underneath him. "I don't know what the hell has been going on with you but I told you. I'll knock the fucking crazy out of you!"

"..Your..your my only friend." Crona's soft words get Ragnarok to pause..black blood is leaking from Crona's lips..as he gives him something close to a smile. "So go ahead. Hit me. Punish me. You can do what ever you like..I won't hurt you...because you..are truly my friend...my only friend...the only thing I have left."

"..Crona.." Ragnarok breathes hard..looking at the black blood...looking at the odd look in his eyes. "..What the fuck is happening to you..what has she done to you?"

Crona only gives him a mad smile at that.

Maka, being a little ways away from the two..can't hear what they're talking about..her ribs are killing her..but she sees her savior..

The necklace.

It's laying in front of her..Ragnarok had dropped it when he tackled Crona. Maka reaches out for it with a shaky hand..and she whimpers when she grasps it..grasps the way out of here. She puts the necklace around her neck..and touches it..Her clothes change to that dress..she feels her power flow..Maka puts a hand to her ribs..and heals herself..letting out a sight of relief as her power flows through her body..getting the dizziness to go away..

Now all she has to do is walk over to Ragnarok and Crona..use her necklace and then she'll have the tear to-

Maka's eyes get wide in horror as she looks down at her haands..her empty hands..

She doesn't have the tear.

Maka gets up, looking around frantically for it..when her eyes fall on the gem a couple of feet away..sparkling..calling for her. Oh thank god it's ok, thank god that-

A web suddenly shoots out from the left..grabs the tear..and pulls it away.

Maka stands there a couple of seconds blinking..thinking did that shit just really happen before she turns quickly catching the tear beig dragged by a spider that is running from her- "Oh fuck no!" Maka runs after it.. summoning her power she cuts this spider in half..only for another spider to come and take the tear. Maka skids to a stop and starts running after this spider..

All the spiders that didn't come down from the ceiling..come down..and they're crawling after Maka..trying to stop her_. "Mini devil's halo!"_ Maka shouts..green light surrounding her before it shoots out..killing all the spiders around her..but the spider with the tear is too far ahead to get attacked. "_Freeze!"_ The spider with the tear stops in it's tracks..Maka not able to help her smirk. " Now I-" Another spider comes and takes the tear..running off with it. "Mother fucker!" Maka grinds her teeth and runs after it..it's running towards the way she came into this place..her eyes are so set on this spider..that she doesn't notice the one that is crawling quickly after her. The one she's chasing shoots web at her..it misses but she ends up tripping-

That other spider is right on her. Maka sees it..but it's too late as it's fangs drip liquid on her before going in..Her throat is closing up..she cant' scream..she can't say a spell..it's going to bite her..it's going to kill her-

The spider gets..shot?

Maka blinks as green goo gets splattered on her face..before the spider falls to it's side..the shot went right through it's brain. She looks over to see her savior..expecting to see Ragnarok..

Only to see Kid..a fire in his eyes..his teeth grit as he points the gun at her. Liz and Patty are right by his side..pointing the gun at her. Maka's eyes get wide in horror at seeing these three..at seeing Kid..He's come to finish her off..they all have come..Maka thought for sure she wouldn't see the sisters again..but here they all are..and they all found her..they're all pointing their guns at her..ready to kill her. Kid, her angel of death, is here..She really cant' deal with these spiders and these witch hunters! Can't she just have the fucking tear and go home?!-

They all start shooting at her. Maka doesn't have time to say a spell..her throat closed up with fear..so she closes her eyes..waiting to be killed..to be blown to bits..

Maka waits..she hears their gun shots..but she doesn't feel any pain..is she already dead?..is death so painless?.. Maka opens her eyes in confusion..spider after spider falling by her side..Maka watches with wide eyes..as Liz shoots a bullet that passes right by Maka's ear..and shoots a spider in it's head..

They're..they're shooting the spiders..not her.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing? Get away from there!" Liz yells at her..she seems almost..concerned?

"Huh?" Maka blinks dumbly.

"Come over here Maka!" Patty yells over the sound of their gun shots. "We're your friends!"

"Huh?" Maka reapeats..she's too confused...what the fuck is happening right now?

"Maka you didn't take the tear did you?!" Kid takes a step closer..still shooting the spiders before they can bite Maka..his eyes are bright..he looks so..worried.

..The tear..?

Maka's eyes get wide.

The tear!

Maka gets up frantically..her eyes searching for the spider that took it..she sees it..it's behind Kid..running away still.

Oh fuck no. That's her chance..that's her time..that's how she's going to avenge her mother. Maka takes off running towards Kid..her eyes burning with a fire..she's not thinking that three witch hunters are shooting close to her..she's not thinking that this is Kid, the guy who's been trying to kill her all this time...

All she's thinking is the tear.

"Yay! She's listening!" Patty cheers when she sees Maka running towards them. "Maka it's ok now we-"

"_Move!"_ Maka growls, her power being sent out, causing Kid, Liz, and Patty to be knocked out of her way as she runs past them..

"Rude!" Patty pouts as she gets back up.

"She doesn't believe we're her friends. " Liz looks over at Kid. "Kid you have to talk to her..you can explain the situation better then any of us..She'll listen to you."

"Yeah! and we'll hold off the spiders!" Patty shoots one before smiling over at Kid.

"Thank you.." Kid looks between these two girls before he takes off running after Maka.

"Fuck you spiders!" Patty roars as she shoots another spider right in the eye..the green goo getting on her sister's face.

"Oh god, oh god..ew ew ew. "Liz's hand trembles as she wipes it off of her..her face getting pale. "Why do we have to fight something as gross as spiders? " Liz wines as she shoots another spider..more green goo getting on her causing her to whimper.

"Don't be a baby!" Patty giggles when the spider's guts get on her. "It feels nice! it's warm and it's freezing in here!"

Liz gives her sister a grossed out look that she just laughs at as they shoot these spiders together..not realizing that some one else has recognized their presence.

"Give me the fucking tear!" Maka roars as she picks up speed in her running..but this spider is faster then the others..and when she shoots power at it..it moves out of the way..that's when the spider gets on the wall..crawling fast to a crack in it-

"_It's going to get away!"_ A voice screams. _"Kill it now!"_

Maka feels a little drained..with using a lot of power on that little boy and all the power she's been using now..Maka's tried to use the least amount of power possible in her spells..which is why she hasn't touched her book once. Maka is out of breath..she's tired of this shit. Of always fighting..there's always something you know? She comes in here..and you know, her and her big mouth. She had to complain it was too easy and here they are, a hured fucking spiders and kid and his gang with it! and not to mention this fucking spiders keep taking the angel tear from her..

She needs it.

"_Barrier. "_ She breaths the words out..the crack becomes surrounded by green magic making it so it can't escape. Maka puts her hand out..focusing on this mother fucking spider that's been giving her so much trouble..she pictures this is Arachne..even though she doesn't know what that witch looks like..Maka's sure she's ugly like this fucking spider. _"Crush."_ Maka growls the word..before she closes her hand.

The spider makes a odd sound..before it crunches up into a ball..the green goo getting wringed out of it like a wet rag over a sink. The spider's body falls to the ground..and so does the angel's tear. Maka can't help but to smile at the gem that's sparkling still..some green stuff is on it but it's still beautiful..the more she fights for it, the more breathtaken it gets. Maka walks slowly towards it..her eyes searching the tear for any cracks..but it's all good.. Maka smiles. Everything is going to be fine. She's goingto get the tear, then she'll get Ragnarok and Crona and they'll leave..she'll get more time..and then she'll kill bitch Arachne..

Everything is going to be fine.

Maka bends down..reaching for the tear that's by the spider's body-

Only for it to be kicked away from her by a nice black shoe. Maka immediately tries to go after it..only to be grabbed by her arm, his grip is tight, stopping her. "Damn it let go of me Kid!" Maka growls when she turned a saw who was holding her..His eyes hold a fire..and she knows he isn't backing down..

Because he wants to kill her.

"No! Maka you don't understand! That tear will kill you!" Kid struggles with her..he seems almost frantic.

"No that tear will save me!" Maka tries to get out of his grip. "it will give me more time..I need this time Kid!-"

"I don't know what Medusa told you Maka but you can't believe a word she says! Maka she's using you, this tear won't give you time! it will end you!"

"Nice try Kid. Did you forget you told 'Ariel' all about why you had to stop me? I know all this balance shit is important to you but my mother is more important to me! I don't have much time left..and this will give me time."

"Maka i'm telling the truth! The tear will-"

"You just want me to die!" Maka screams at him. "Even if this thing was going to kill me, why would you tell me this? Why would you care now?"

" Because I-"

"Kid look out!" Liz shouts.

"What-" Kid turns around..only for his face to collide with a fist..the force knocks him away from Maka.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Ragnarok growls..trying to hit Kid again but he blocks it..taking a step away..his eyes on fire at seeing this boy. "Maka get the tear. We're getting the fuck out of here."

Maka looks at Ragnarok..looks at how he's puffing..he's covered in black blood..He doesn't look happy..it's time to leave. Maka nods before running over to where Kid kicked the tear-

"Maka no!" Kid tries to run after her..only for Ragnarok to give him a nice upper cut in the stomach..taking the breath right out of him before he elbows Ragnarok back in the face, breaking his nose. "You bastard! Your trying to kill her! Your not her friend!" Kid roars as he blocks another punch from Ragnarok and gives him a good kick to the side.

"You don't know anything you son of a bitch!" Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes get dark with rage as he tackles Kid..both boys falling to the ground as he wails on him..but Kid is blocking it well, trying to get him off. "Your the one that's not her fucking friend! Your the one that fucking left her and tried to kill her just because you found out she was a witch! Your the one that's been trying to kill her this whole fucking time! How the fuck dare you say i'm not her friend?! You don't know fucking shit!" Ragnarok's words are dark when he got a hit to the face, that he returned..his piercing blue eyes burning into Kid. "I'm the one who's been protecting her, keeping her on her fucking feet when she's fallen! All you've done is try to kill her!"

"If your protecting her then why are you taking her to get this tear?!-"

"The tear will give her more time asshole!-"

"_The tear will kill her!"_ Kid screams..Ragnarok stops mid punch..his face falling.

"..What?" Ragnarok's voice gets odd..he blinks before his expression is filled with rage again. "Your fucking lying!-"

"Believe me or not.." Kid shoves this boy off..being able to when Ragnarok had a far away look in his eyes. He gets away from him..and runs towards Maka that just picked up the tear..She sees him..sees the fire in his eyes and she hugs the tear close to her protectly.

"Stay away Kid! I need this! I need time! I need to avenge my mother!" Maka's eyes shake when he doesn't stop running..he's going to be on her at any second. " I know you want me to die..I know i've hurt you..but I need this tear..it's my only hope. I-"

Kid gets right on her..and she shuts her eyes tight..holding the tear closer to herself..she won't let him have it-

That's when she feels..warm arms around her..causing her to tense.

"Maka..you have to believe me..you can't drink this tear..it will kill you. Your different from other witches..don't you know this? can't you feel what you are?-" Kid's voice is soft..his hold firm.

"..Why..why are you holding me Kid..?" Maka trembles against him. "Why are you trying to lie?..Why does it mater what this tear does to me?..Why do you care?"

"Because your my friend Maka." She can't help but to gasp at those words..at how his grip gets tighter on her. "...I know now you didn't kill my father Maka..I know it wasn't you..it's been Medusa this whole time..I know you didn't mean to kill all those people at the circus..none of this has been your fault."

'Y-Your my friend?..really?..your..?" Maka sniffles into his chest. "Kid..stop..stop doing this..I know i've hurt you but..don't play with me..I-"

"I forgive you." Kid tightens his hold on her. "For everything you have done to me..I forgive you. You told me..back on the ship..that you wanted to go back, to the way we were..and so do I..I miss you too Maka..and I can say that now..because I know you didn't kill my father..I care about you Maka..I miss having you as my friend...I miss being there for you."

"Y-You forgive me..you.." Maka's eyes water..in till she hugs him back..holding him tightly as she buries her face into his chest..Kid putting a hand on her head..this only makes her cry more..she has him back..she has her friend back..and he's holding her. Not Ariel. He's holding Maka..like he use to..his words are sincere..Kid was never one to play with a person..he tells it to them straight..Kid would never pretend this..no, he would just try to kill her..he's really holding her..he's really her friend..

'It's okay..it's okay.." Kid shushes her..but she can hear his voice crack..an she wonders if he's crying too. " I'm sorry Maka..i'm sorry I blamed everything on you..i'm sorry that I tried to kill you I-"

"You don't have to be sorry.." Maka shakes her head. "I completely understand..avenging someone who you care about.." Maka holds on to him tighter. "..That's why I need this tear Kid..if your my friend..you'll understand I need it-"

"As your friend I have to protect you..Medusa isn't good for you Maka..why don't you forget about the tear and leave with me? I could give you a place to stay..I could help you..I could protect you..these two boys aren't good for you..they are Medusa's puppets Maka..come with me..foreget about the tear."

Maka doesn't respond..She thinks of Crona's smirk..and she shutters..but then she thinks of Ragnarok's piercing eyes..and she frowns..but..but they're her family. She can leave them..and the tear..

"Maka..Maka look at me." Kid's voice is so soft..that she looks up at him..he touches her cheek gently..looking into her eyes. "Trust me..the tear will only kill you..rememebr what I was talking about?..About that spell?..Well Maka your-"

Maka isn't listening anymore..because her eyes have just set on something terrifying..

Crona is behind Kid..towering over him..his haunting eyes glaring down at the raven haired boy..she sees the rage in Crona's eye..sees his fingers twitching..Maka opens her mouth to warn Kid..or at least scream-

"Oh no you dont you fucker!" Patty screams before she shoots at Crona..hitting him in the arm, the chest, and his side. Crona blinks..before he turns slowly..so he's looking at Patty..The young blonde is glaring darkly at him..her teeth grit. "Your the reason Liz almost died..i'm going to fucking kill you!" She keeps shooting at him..

But all Crona does is blink... before he turns around again..Kid has noticed him because of Patty..he's glaring at him..getting his gun out.

"Well..hello Kid."Crona's voice is odd..he takes a step forward. "It's so nice to see you again..i'm so sorry..I heard about your shoulder injury.."

"I don't have a-" Kid starts a little confused..when Crona grabs his shoulder..he grips..Kid's bone cracking causing him to cry out in pain.

"Crona no!" Maka get up..this boy is getitng shot at by Kid, Liz and Patty..All th spiders are dead..it's only them now. Maka runs to get Crona off of him..Only for something to hit her..throwing her back..it sticks into her..causing her to cry out as she looks down..

It's a vine..with thorns..

"Get off!" Kid thrashes in Crona's grip..he tries to shoot him in the head..but Crona knocks his gun away...The pink haired boy's expression is so dark..half his face still black..his blood seems to be leaking again..making those vines with thorns on them..He's changing..

That's when something happens that causes Maka to stop in her tracks in shock...her having to do a double take...

Crona grabs Kid's junk.

"I'm going to rip your dick off." Crona's voice is a growl. "Since apparently you know how to use it sooo well...let's see how well you use it after i'm fucking done with you."

Maka sees the fear in Kid's eyes..as Crona tightens his grip on his most sensitive parts..Crona smirks..about to pull-.

He's shoved off of Kid...by Ragnarok.

"Crona you don't rip a dude's fucking dick off." Ragnarok gives this boy a odd look. "I fucking hate the guy too but..not the dick..that's just..not right man."

"i'm not right!" Crona giggles..those vines coming up making Ragnarok's face fall.

"..What the fuck is that?..What the hell is going on with you?" Ragnarok's face is pale..at how messed up looking Crona looks.

"Maka! These butt faces are trying to trick you!" Crona ignores Ragnarok and turns his haunting gaze on her. "Think about it..Kid has want nothing more to kill you..and this tear is a threat to his balance..How can you be sure he isn't befriending you..just so you wont take the tear?..Then you'll die anyway.." Crona takes a deep breath. "Medusa has been keeping you alive all this time..why would she send you to get something that would kill you? My mother cared for Kami..she wants to avenge her just as much as you..why would she make us do all this..just to kill you?"

Maka blinks at him..he..he has a point..if this tear was really just going to kill her..why did Medusa go through all the trouble to keep her alive?..What was the point in all this if Medusa just wanted to kill her?..but at the same time.. Maka glances at Kid..who is looking at her with those eyes of his..She doesn't think Kid is lying to her..But then again..

Who should she trust?

"Maka your choice.." Crona breaks into her throughts..causing her to look back at him..He's looking at her oddly. "..It's either them.." He nods his head over to Kid and the Thomson sisters. "..Or us."

Everyone is looking at her now.

Maka's eyes shake..as she looks between Kid..and Crona..She looks at the sane one..and the insane one..

But it's always been like this..even in beginning..Crona was the insane one..he wasn't as bad as he is now..but he was in the asylum..he had his moments..Kid has always been the sane one..has always been there for her..

And who did she choose back then?

Crona smirks at her..and holds out his hand...those haunting blue eyes..calling for her.

Back when she first met Crona..everyone told her to stay away..that he was dangerous..and she knew he was dangerous..But what did she do..?

Maka walks up to Crona..and puts her hand in his. She locks eyes with those mad ones..Crona's smirk has grown so large. "..I promised you..I would never leave you and I meant it."

Crona's mad smirk..twitches.

"Maka no!" Kid takes a step forward. "Get away from him! he's trying to lead you to your death!"

Back at the asylum..Kid told her to stay away from Crona..he wanted her to get away from him..and what did she do?

"Kid..i'm sorry..but this is my family.." She can't look at him. "..I promised them..and I have complete faith in the both of them...I know Crona is crazy..I know Ragnarok can be a ass hole..but they would never try to kill me..and even if Crona did..Ragnarok wouldn't let him." She takes a deep breath. "..But thank you..thank you so much for forgiving me..for giving me your friendship..maybe..when all this is over..i'll come back for you..and maybe..I could be the friend you deserve..but not now.." Maka closes her eyes. "..I'll do anything to avenge my mother..even destroy the balance you protect..I need to do this..no matter what."

"It's time to go Ragnarok." Crona holds out his hand to the other boy..Ragnarok has a far away look in his eyes...he looks at the tear in Maka's hand..and he frowns..

But he takes Crona's hand..

The necklace lights up-

"Maka no! Your going to die!" Kid runs..and jumps..trying to grab onto her..stop her..

But he grabs nothing..she disappears..and he falls on his face.

"N-No..I couldn't have..I-I couldn't have..she.." Kid trembles...He thinks of her smile..of those bright green eyes..of how she felt when he held her..

She's going to die.

"_Maka!"_ Kid roars out of angst...out of pain as he punches the ground with his fist..the tears fall freely..he's sobbing..out of his hate for Medusa..out of his hate for himself for not being able to stop her..

He cries because she's going to die.

Patty and Liz walk up to the boy..they both hug him..bowing Their heads as he continues to sob..

Because it's over.

* * *

Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok reappear in the mansion's lobby..Ragnarok looks down..he's deep in thought..Crona is smirking..and Maka is frowning..

.."_The tear will kill you!"_ Kid's voice screams through her head..

Maka glances down at the shinny gem..her eyes get bright..it's calling for her..

Could this..really be the death of her..?..could Medusa really be lying..after everything?

"This..this won't kill me right?" Maka looks over at Crona and Ragnarok..

"Of course not." Crona smirks at her.

Maka blinks. "Ragnarok." She looks over at him..because he's the one she can trust.. "Will the tear kill me?"

Ragnarok looks over at her..he just stares at the angel's tear for a moment..before he locks eyes with her "No..he didn't know what he was fucking talking about."

Maka nods..though there's a doubt in her heart..if Ragnarok says it won't kill her..it won't kill her.

"My child!" Medusa appears in front of them suddenly..a warm smile on her face as she takes in Maka. "Did you get the angel's tear?..a easy mission correct?"

Maka and Ragnarok scoff.

"If the ship fucking sinking, almost getting fried by salt water, having to fight a army of spiders is easy then yeah, it was fucking peachy!" Maka's eye can't help but to twitch.

"What?" Medusa's eyes get wide..a deep frown on her face. "You..you used your powers didn't you-"

"Yes I did but you didn't fucking tell us there were spiders!" Maka takes a step closer. "You also didn't tell me about your sister Arachne or the reson you couldn't set foot on the island is because you two aren't on good terms..and you spilt the land up after a war you two had..but the question is..why couldn't _I_ use my powers?.."

"Because..i'm not sure if my sister knows about you being under my care or not. If she did..she would have surely killed you." Medusa studies her. "You didn't run into anything..other then spiders right?"

"Only fucking spiders but that was enough!-"

"Then she doesn't know you are with me." Medusa takes a deep breath. "Those spiders are a defense mechanism..to protect the angel's tear..it is one of my sister's prized possessions..I thought you three would be quick to get out..it takes awhile for them all to come out."

"We had some trouble." Maka glances over at the gigling Crona..before looking back at Medusa. "Medusa..your sister..is the one that crused me..that killed my mother."

"What? How do you know?" Medusa takes a step closer..something changing in her eyes.

"On the ship..there were some witch hunters on with us..their leader got a letter..telling them I was heading the Abaco for the tear..I was able to get my hands on the letter..and it had Arachne's symbol." Maka grips her fist. "..Then the ship went down..spiders were everywhere..I have no doubt the ship sinking was her doing."

Medusa's expression completely changes..her face goes blank. "..I see.." her lips go in a tight line. "..So..it was my sister this whole time..of course..Arachne never liked Kami..even when I made her into a great witch, Arachne scoffed..she never approved of Kami..but I gave her the benfit of the doubt..even though I hate Arachne..and she hates me..I would never think she would go as far as to curse Kami..but you have told me..that she's sunk the ship..and that's she's sent witch hunters to kill you?.." Medusa starts to tremble in her rage. " Arachne will die..I will see to it that she is destroyed..for Kami..for..my friend."

"When can we fucking kill this bitch?" Maka takes a step forward..her eyes on fire..

'In a while."

" A while?-"

"You are not strong enough to face Arachne...and I am not prepared." Medusa's eyes hold a odd expression. "..I need to build my army..because if were going after arachne..it's not just her..it's her and all her follows..it will be a war and..I need time to prepare."

"I only have two weeks-"

"That is why you got the tear is it not?" Medusa takes a step foreard. "..To give you more time. Now that I know who is to blame you need the tear now more then ever..to give you time. Let me see it. " Medusa holds her hand out..

Maka looks down at the tear she worked so hard for..she takes a deep breath before handing it to Medusa. Her fingers close around it gently. "Perfect my child.." Medusa's eyes light up looking at the sparkling gem in her hand "Let me perpare this for you.."Medusa snaps her fingers..everyone lights up before they disappear..

They reappear in a room Maka doesn't recognize..she's sitting on a nice comfy red chair, Medusa is in front of her..working on something that Maka can't see..a table is in front of Medusa with viles and beakers. Crona's mad smile is twitching..something changing in his eyes as he watches his mother work..Ragnarok stands close by Maka's side..He's so tense..glaring darkly at this woman..his eyes flickering in his thinking.

Maka looks down at her hands..Kid's bright yellow eyes flash through her mind..and she feels a pain. She got her friend back..but she had to leave him anyway..at least the guilt is gone..and maybe..maybe really when all this is over they can truly go back to the way they were..Maybe by then..Crona will be ok..and smiling at her..and Ragnarok will be pissed off about it but he would except..

In Maka's dream land, Crona is sane. Ragnarok has his body. Kid is her best friend. Her mother is alive. Arachne has been chopped to a million pieces..

So far she's only got Kid down..and let's be honest...how likly are the other ones?

"_The tear will kill you!"_

Maka grips her fist..thinking about all Kid had said about the tear when she was Ariel..trying to go over the information..Maybe..she could find if Medusa is lying..

"Medusa." Maka breaks the silence getting everyone to look over at her...except Medusa. "...You told me this tear was shed for a curse...but it was shed for the lost of immortality." She speaks the words slowly.

"Yes that's correct." Medusa keeps working. "But that's the curse my dear. The lost of immortality was the curse."

Oh.

"Alright i'm just going to come out and say it." Maka takes a deep breath. "What is the deal with this tear? On the ship I found information from a witch hunter on it..this tear is a ingredient to something..a spell of immortality..the ingredients are this tear..dark power..and.." Maka frowns..Kid didn't tell her the last one.

"A spell of immortality?" Ragnarok repeats..his eyes darkening a little as he gets closer to her.

"That is also true I suppose. " Meudsa chuckles. "You see my dear, that spell is a myth. Of course a witch hunter couldn't tell the difference when reading our books but the spell of immortality is like the lockness monster or 'the three little pigs' it's a hope..and it's fun to read and pretend you that you could actually complete it."

"The witch hunter..also said it would kill me." Maka speaks the words..both Ragnarok and Crona tensing..though the pink haired boy is still giggling.

"And why would he care?" Medusa hums, her back still turned to Maka.

"He's..he's my friend." Maka grips her fist. Medusa stops what she's doing.

"It's foolish to befriend the enemy." Medusa's voice is odd. "How can you be sure to trust him?"

"Because..Kid wouldn't lie to me." Maka speaks firmly.

"..Your right that he would not lie to you." Medusa starts to work again. "You see Maka, witch hunters don't truly know much about us..they only get the information they have by stealing witch's books..Now my sister has put some scares about the tear to keep witches away from it..Think about what the tear is Maka..it's a tear from a angel. Holy things hurt us, that is why i'm making a destabilizer just in case my sister's words rain true...And did you not say Arachne sent him? I'm sure she's filled his brain with horrible scenarios with you and this tear to want him to stop you.." Medusa turns around..she has a glass with some red liquid..She takes the tear and..

Cracks it.

Maka watches as one small drop of water falls from the gem..into the glass.

"This..this will give me time?" Maka looks into her eyes as Medusa gets closer with the glass.

"Yes, it will give you the time you need..we need time if we are to destroy my sister." Medusa hands Maka the glass. " Drink my child.." Medusa looks into her eyes..Medusa's flash..and she takes a step back..almost in disgust but it's gone before Maka can be sure.

Maka looks down at the red liquid..Medusa's words make sense..and really what other choice does she have?

She lifts up the glass..thinking of her mother..thinking about killing this spider bitch..the cup is pressed against her lips-

"Maka wait!" Ragnarok's voice stops her and she looks over at him. Medusa glares darkly at this boy. "I-"

Crona suddenly screams..he throws his head back in agony..his face nothing but pain..his body twisting and turning. Maka can only watch Crona in horror..but what she doesn't see is how Medusa's eyes light up as she stares at her son wither in pain..but Ragnarok sees it. Medusa gives Ragnarok a look..his piercing blue eyes are shaking as he locks eyes with Medusa..She gives him a look..

Ragnarok bows his head.

Crona stops screaming..he falls out of his exhaustion..his eyes closed..Ragnarok catches him..Holding him up by having Crona's arm around his shoulder..the pink haired boy is limp.

Maka frowns deeply at Crona..he's been..he's been getting worse and worse..she looks down..a pain in her chest.

"Is there something you wanted to tell Maka, Ragnarok?" Medusa gives him that look again.

"Yeah.." Ragnarok looks over at Maka..who's looking at him now. "..Good job today with the spiders..you were a fucking bad ass..with getting the tear and all."

Maka smiles at him.."I couldn't have done it without you." She speaks the words..not understanding why Ragnarok gets so pale..or his eyes flash with pain. Maka brings the cup to her lips..

And drinks.

Ragnarok looks down..closing his eyes..his shoulders slumping. Medusa's smirk is evil.

Maka doesn't even get to drink it all..before she feels..odd..she drops the glass..the red liquid getting everywhere as the cup shatters. Maka's eyes get dilated..everything is blurry..everything is spinning.. Maka stands up..her legs feel like jelly..her head is throbbing.. "I feel..I feel really werid.."

"It's ok..it's just the tear taking effect." A yellow blob speaks softly in front of her.

"I feel..I feel.." Maka's eyes roll back..she lets out a gurgle before darkness consumes her vision.

Ragnarok catches her..holding both of these limp people in his arms..holding them up..but he can't look at her.

"Get her some place to rest." Medusa turns her back to Ragnarok. "She'll be fine in the morning."

That doesn't convince Ragnarok.

"..." He grabs both Crona and Maka's waist..before he walks out of this room..his head bowed..the doors open by themselves..and he walks through. Ragnarok can tell they're on the second floor..so he walks where he knows their room is..but he's hurting all over..too many emotions..too much pain. Ragnarok walks into their room...and gently places Maka on the bed..with his free hand..he tucks her in..but he can't look at her..no, he can't. Ragnarok leaves with Crona and walks down the hallway..He finds a open door and walks through..there's a decent size bed in here so he places Crona on it..The boy groans but that's it..Ragnarok can't look at him either. He walks out of the room...and shuts the door. Crona isn't stable enough to be sleeping with Maka..no, not after what he saw..

Ragnarok grips his head..his whole body trembling..He's about to have a mental break down.

It's like both Maka and Crona are falling...

And he can only save one.

_Maka..._

Ragnarok is breathing so heavily.. a mixture of hate and guilt burning his being..He didn't know..he truly didn't know what the tear would do to her. When he got separated from her on the boat..He was freaking the fuck out, even though he was pissed at her for what she did with Kid..He felt how his chest tighten in fear at the thought of losing her..

Because he loves her.

When they were just floating in the fucking water..Medusa appeared..gave him that bag of shit and told him about the fucking spiders..she also warned him again that Maka is not to use her powers..He had asked about the tear then..He needed to know what he was getting Maka into..Medusa smirked and said ' Why does it matter to you?' He couldn't answer her..because he knows..oh he knows..

If he ever told Medusa he loved Maka..that he cared..she would use that against him..She's sick like that..for all his afterlife, she's taken joy in making him suffer.

The whole time on the island he was just feeling guilty..not because he knew what the tear was going to do..because he didn't know. He couldn't get Medusa's smug smirk out of his head..and when ever he looked at Maka he would get pissed off at himself..because he's pushing her forward..when he doesn't know what the fuck he's pushing her into...Just seeing Medusa's smirk..he had a turning in his stomach..but he tried to ignore it as they made their way to the tear..He did forget about it but then..

"_The tear will kill her!"_

Ragnarok punches the ground..fucking Kid..his words..got him. He couldn't get the possibly that the tear would really kill her..that Medusa was lying this whole time..and when he was standing next to Maka, when Medusa was getting it ready..He listened carefully to what Medusa said when Maka was questioning it..

He catched the smugness of her voice..he's been with Medusa for 14 years..oh, he knows that smug tone..

She was lying..she had to be.

Ragnarok couldn't stand to watch her drink it..he couldn't stand watching as she falls..when all he's wanted to do is protect her..he tried to stop it..but then that bitch..that fucking bitch..

She hurt Crona. Did something to him..and Ragnarok knew..just as he knows now..if he would have said anything more to Maka..

Medusa would have killed Crona.

_Crona.._

Ragnarok punches the wall..he's breathing so loudly..Crona is completely fucked up..and he knows...he fucking knows Medusa did something to him.. made him like that..Ragnarok thinks of the vines with thorns..all the black blood..the spikes..

Medusa is causing Maka and Crona to fall..and fuck he doesn't know if he can catch him both..

But he is Crona's protecter. Crona is more fucked up then Maka at this point..Maka is still alive..he felt her heart beat..though he knows the tear can't be good news..or it has some soft of nasty side effect..right now Maka is a lot more stable then Crona...Kid was wrong..the tear didn't kill her.

Ragnarok can't help Maka when Crona could die.

He closes his eyes..and sees something..

Maka and Crona holding each other..laughing about something while Ragnarok is fuming..his eye twitching..but his lips are up in that crooked smile..

"Damn it.." Ragnarok breaths out before he forces himself up...

He misses those times..he woudlnt' say it out loud..but he misses when Maka and Crona would be dumb asses..he misses getting pissed off at them but playing along..He misses Crona and Maka being gay with each other..

He misses Crona's smile. The smile of happiness and love he would always give Maka..even though it pissed him off.

He misses Crona. He misses the fucker that would always wine, and say' I don't know how to deal with this!'. He misses the dumb ass that would believe what ever you say..that was scared of his own fucking shadow. He misses the boy that would freak and worry about every little thing, who fucking sung Barbie girl just to piss him off. He misses the boy that would talk to him non stop about how much he loves Maka..that's all he talked about, dreamed about..because he loved her and would never try to hurt her..

He misses his brother. Yes, he said it..Crona is like a fucking brother to him..

But that person isn't Crona..and he knows it.

Ragnarok forces himself up..before he opens the door to the room Crona's room..He peaks in..seeing that the boy is still asleep. He closes the door before he turns and starts walking down the hallway..

He can't think about Maka..he can't stand the pain in his chest..

So he'll think of Crona..and think of his rage towards Medusa..

Ragnarok will save them..if not one at a time..but he will..

He's going to have a little talk with Medusa.

* * *

A gentle wind blows..blowing Kid's hair slightly as he stares down at his reflection..his face is blank..but the pain he feels is unbearable..

He failed her.

Just the thought makes his body tremble..with both rage and sorrow. He was suppose to protect her. He was suppose to save her..

But he failed.

The tear will surly kill her..Medusa will get what she wants..and balance will be destroyed..

Because he failed.

"Kid!"

The raven haired boy looks up from the water under his feet..he doesn't know how long he's been here just staring..but he doesn't care..he turns to look off the dock he's sitting on. Liz and Patty run towards him..He notices Liz has changed her clothes...wearing a skirt and a button up shirt..and..glasses?

"Kid there's still hope for Maka!" Liz pants out of breath..but she's smiling slightly at how Kid's eyes light and he jumps up.

"How?" Kid looks between them.

"Big sis checked out the library here in Abaco island!" Patty gigles as she holds out the book to Kid. "We did a lot of reading and Liz even dressed the part."

"To be a nerd you got to dress like one." Liz speaks proudly as Kid studies the book.

"..This says old urban legends." Kid gives her a skeptical look.

"Yeah but..just turn to page 100, you'll see what I mean." Liz and Patty look at him hopefully..wanting to get him out of his depression..give him some hope..

Because after Maka left the cave..he became broken.

Kid turns to the page..and reads..his face goes from being skeptical..to being completely lit up in hope..

"Maka isn't evil.." Kid's lips twitch up into a smile. "..Medusa can't do the spell..as long as Maka has a hold of herself..and she does..she saved all those people..Maka isn't evil! She's not going to die even if she drinks the tear now!" Kid laughs..it's full of relief..his heart lifting up..

Because there's hope.

"We have to find Maka..i'm sure Medusa has something up her sleeve to get what she wants." Kid's expression gets serious as he closes the book and looks at Liz and Patty. "..we also have another problem.."

"Oh jeez what? " Liz sighs. "There's always more problems."

"There's a possibility of a war between Medusa and Arachne..but we can use this to our advantage."

"How?" Patty looks confused.

"If we tell the witch hunters about this..they will all gather together to aid us..this way we can all be looking for Medusa..it's more of a chance of finding Maka..and if there's a war, we have our army already ready."

"Ohh Kid your so smart." Patty grins. "We'll save Maka!"

"Let us go..we have much to do.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..And I fear we don't have that much time...this is Medusa we are talking about."

"It will be ok." Liz puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save her Kid."

"Thank you.." Kid turns to look at the two sisters. "..The both of you. If you didn't do this research ..I wouldn't know there's still a chance for Maka..and I know how much you two hate reading so.."

Kid takes a deep breath..before he leans in..giving both of these sister's a warm hug.

"Aw Kid this is-"

"Hug me at the same time so it's symmetrical."

"Oh Kid." Patty gigles as her and her sister hug him at the same time.

"I guess some things never change. "Liz grumbles..but there's a smile on her face..

And she doesn't want them to change.

"Lets goooo!" Patty roars as she lets go of Kid and runs up into the boat that just docked..

Kid walks slowly up the boat with Liz..a far away look to his eyes..

Maka..

He grips his fist..

He failed her once. He won't fail her again.

He's going to save her.

* * *

"Oh this isn't good! This really isn't good!" A masked person mutters to herself as she runs down this long marble hallway..before busting into two large doors. "Lady Arachne! I have horrible news-"

"You bow to lady Arachne before you speak!" A short man growls at her..his eyes lighting fire. "I should have you burned for this!"

"No please I-" The masked woman trembles.

"No, mosquito it's quite alright." A voice coos..getting the masked woman to look up..There, in a gaint web, is the spider witch herself. Those dark, odd eyes staring down..a smile on those black lips as she lightly fans herself..her other hand holds a glass full of red liquid. She wears a black dress..covering all but her massive chest..her raven hair falling nicely to her sides of her face while the rest is in a bun type thing..looking like a spider it's self. She's truly beautiful..her skin flawless..and those eyes..with web inside..are captivating. She has a calmness to her..but more importantly she has a powerful feeling..just looking at her you know this isn't a normal witch. Those eyes..oh those eyes make the woman tremble..it's like they have you captured..just like a fly in a spider's web..ready to be eaten. "Tell me my dear..what is the news?" Arachne's lips turn up into a smile..and it calms the woman down a bit.

"The..the.." The woman gulps..she's starting to tremble again. "I'm so sorry lady Arachne..but the tear..the tear has been stolen..and all your spiders on Abaco island terminated." The woman waits to be yelled at..waits to be sent to her death when-

"Perfect." Arachne's smile grows..and she chuckles. " This is great news."

"G-Great news?..My lady I don't know if you heard me correctly but-"

"How dare you talk to her like that?" Mosquito growls and takes a step forward. "You-"

"It's alright Mosquito." Arachne waves him off..as she looks down at this masked person. " I heard you my dear...why don't you gther up my troops? Then i'll explain everything."

The mask person nods..then leaves.

"This is too easy." Arachne takes a slip of her wine..closing her eyes to enjoy it. "Medusa thinks she's the one who is playing me for the fool..what she doesn't know its that I have her and Maka in my web.." She looks over at Mosquito. "Didn't I tell you it would only be a matter of time before Medusa would want my tear?"

"Yes my lady." Mosquito nods.

"Didn't I say she would end up sending Maka..for not wanting to start a war between us? Didn't I say she thought I didn't know anything..that i'm just a fool that sits in my castle?"

"Yes my lady."

"So I let Maka have the tear..I could have killed her then..I could have sent my troops to meet her at the cave but I didn't..no. As soon as that girl used her power on the island..I knew it was her..I could have had her but I did nothing." She chucks darkly. "Because..now Medusa thinks I don't know what Maka is..she thinks i'm clueless..but really I know everything. Maka will drink the tear..but she isn't ripe..if she was ripe she wouldn't have healed that child..I saw what she did through my spiders. Maka isn't ready yet..but soon she will be." Arachne looks down at Mosquito. "Did you plant that electrical spider on her Mosquito?."

"Of course." He grins as he brings out a remote controller. "It's been on her since on the cruise ship..hiding in her clothes."

"Perfect.." Arachne smirks. " Keep on her Mosquito..never let the spider be away from her." She gives him a dark look. "Do not fail me again..you failed in your mission to spy on the circus of witch hunters years ago..you ended up getting fired. If Medusa finds out about this spider i'll have your head. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my lady." Mosquito sweats a little.

Soon piles and piles of soldiers come into her room..They walk like they're nervous..but the masks are hiding their true expressions as they look up at this witch..this powerful witch that's looking at them with those webbed eyes. It's dead quiet..waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sure you have all heard that the tear has been stolen." This gets the group of soldiers to go into a uproar..but Arachne only puts up her fan and they stop. "But this was my plan the whole time..for there is something more valuable then teh tear..something that I want.."

Arachne snaps her fingers..and a crystal ball appears in her hand..

"And that's Maka Albarn." She holds up the crystal as a image of Maka sleeping is showed in the ball..the image is made up with eight different circles..because this is being seen by that electrical spider. "This girl is in the possession of my little sister, and she's the one that sent Maka to steal the tear from me."

The soldiers go in a uproar.

"Medusa dies!"

"War! We'll attack and steal the girl!"

"Yeah!" They all roar..only for Arachne to put her hand up.

"Now, now..we must be patient." Arachne smirks. "We will not declare war."

"What? but..bu Medusa broke the rules." One mask person speaks out.

"Yes she did, but you see I don't really care about that. I only want Maka. if we declare war, Medusa won't let Maka out of her protection..but if I make Medusa believe I know nothing about Maka, that she's under her care..sooner or later Medusa will slip up..will let Maka out of her protection.. " Arachne's smirk is evil. "And when that happens..we will be ready. All of you get ready for war..it will surely come..but not right away." She fans herself. "Your dismissed."

The soldiers walk out of the room with out any word..they know what they are to do..

"My lady.." Mosquito looks over at her..and watches as Arachne touches the crystal ball..touching where Maka's face is.

"She will be mine soon enough.." Arachne smirks. "..If Kami did anything right, it was giving brith to this..Medusa can't protect her, just like she couldn't protect Kami.." Arachne traces Maka's cheek on the crystal ball. "It's only a matter of waiting now.." She looks over at mosquito. "and I am a very patient person."

Arachne leans her head back and laughs madly..

Maka is so close to her web..all she has to do is wait..and she'll walk right into it..Just as a spider waits and hides for their prey to get caught in their web..

Arachne will wait for Maka.

* * *

"Lady Medusa!" Eruka runs into the manison's library..her eyes on the snake witch that is sitting in a chair..reading a book, glasses on her nose. "Did-"

"Stop yelling Eruka. This is a library." Medusa doesn't look up from her book..still reading.

"F-Forgive me I.." Eruka takes a deep breath...setting her voice a bit more quiet. "Did-"

"Did Maka drink the tear?!" Free bust in, practically roaring, cutting Eruka off..causing her to face palm.

"Forget about reading." Medusa sighs before she closes her book and sets it aside. Her yellow eyes lock onto them. "..Maka did drink the tear."

"P-Perfect!" Eruka's eyes light up. "So that means we can-"

"No." Medusa shakes her head..her eyes harden. "Maka isn't ready yet..Her heart..her heart some how has gotten purer since she left. I would think after she had sex with that boy that it would cause the demon in her to release..That Crona would push her over the edge..but somehow that stupid witch hunter forgave her! Not only that but she used her power to save people on the boat! Maka was suppose to lose it. She was suppose to just leave Crona and Ragnarok..her heart would have turned dark..she would have abandoned the only people that cause her to hold on..yet she didn't do that..no, she saved everyone..and then to make things worse she healed a boy of his cancer!." Medusa grinds her teeth.

"Maka..Maka's getting good?" Eruka trembles. "But..but we need her evil! We need her to-"

"Do not freak out yet Eruka.." Medusa calms down..a smirk on her face. "..I have a ace in the hole..a plan that will make her completely lose it."

"And what exactly is that?" Free steps up..looking at Eruka with a expression that can't be read.

Medusa's smirk is evil..it shows her jagged teeth as she opens her mouth to speak-

"Medusa!" A voice roars as he bust through the doors..marching into the room..pushing aside Eruka and Free.

"Ah Ragnarok." Meudsa blinks at the raging boy..he's breathing hard..his eyes on fire. She takes in his body..and her smirk is evil. "So it seems you kept this body..you'll only be able to keep it for a couple more days before the boy starts fighting..we better make..good use of this." She gives a look to Eruka..Who's eyes get wide with realization..only for her to smirk.

"What the fuck did you do to Crona?" Ragnarok grips his fist, his voice a growl.

"What on earth do you mean?' Medusa tiilts her head...but that smirk hasn't fallen.

"He's fucking bleeding black shit, one. Two, he's been able to fucking control the black stuff, making fucking weapons out of it. Three...he's not Crona." Ragnarok takes a deep breath.

"He has given into madness-"

"Don't give me that madness bull shit! A crazy person doesn't fucking bleed black and have super human powers!" Ragnarok fumes. "Did you fucking do some experiment on him? You did fucking something to him!"

"Everything i've done to him i've done to Maka." Medusa waves him off. "If you should be mad at anyone it's her..She's the reason he's this bad off-"

"She might have gave him a broken heart, and hell, a broken mind but that doesn't fucking cause your blood to turn black! What the fuck did you do?!" Ragnarok takes another step closer..He's so close to losing it.

"I'm not sure I like your tone Ragnarok." Medusa stands up..Her voice dark..but she has a evil smirk on her face. "And what if I said I experimented on him like a gunnie pig? What if I told you I injected him with painful toxins till it made what I wanted? What if I told you I gave him something to speed up his madness? What would you do about it?"

"I know you didn't do all that shit." Ragnarok takes a deep breath. "I would have known.."

"Your right. I didn't..and I have no part in what's happening to him." Medusa chuckles darkly. "But I must say it's a improvement. He's evil, just like me..i'm almost proud of him. I almost don't want to puke when I see his face. " Her eyes light in dark glee. "Maybe I should experiment on him..cut him open like a fish and see what's going on in there..get a sample of his blood..I could make him more mutated..I could turn him into something impressive. I could change his body till there's nothing of him left..nothing but a big ball of madness and hate...oh, how i'll enjoy his screams as I change that pathetic boy to something worth keeping. Who knows? Maybe I could even love him!" She throws her head back and crackles at her joke. "Maybe I could even consider him my child!" She laughes even louder. "I crack myself up. No, he'll never be my child..but if I turn him into a beast..I could have him as a pet, he'll be more useful to me then he is now. i'll be able to stand him being around..because he won't be a pathetic boy who can do nothing but fail me..he won't be a waste of space. He will be my pet that will just do as I say. Maybe i'll even pet him-" She begins to laugh again..only to get punched right in the mouth.

The room goes deadly quiet..Eruka and Free's eyes are wide..Staring at Ragnarok who just..struck Medusa..The boy is rumming..his rage shinning through as he glares at this woman that just has her head to the side..she hasn't moved. Hasn't done anything.

"You fucking bitch!" Ragnarok roars..his chest hurts. "All Crona fucking wanted was fucking love from you! or at least some kind of emotion other then disgust! Crona has done every fucking thing you've told him to do, he's bent over backwards for you, doing things he didn't even want to fucking to do to try to make you proud! He's dealt with so much shit because of you! He's killed people, been locked in that fucking asylum where the doctors treated him like a animal and injected him with needles all the fucking time! And to make it worse you never fucking visited him. He would just hope that you would call, that you would do fucking something so he could hear from you! i've had his fucking back since he was four, I know everything about that mother fucker and I know more then anything he wanted to make you proud. Now here Crona is, fucking losing it, becoming mutated and your talking about making him worse so he's of 'more use to you'. He's your fucking son you bitch! I don't care if you wanted a fucking girl, I could care a rats ass! The point is he's your child! You could have at least had the decency when Crona did something good..you could have praised him. You could have done something..but here you are, fucking laughing at the fact your son wants love from you, wants you to be proud. You make me fucking sick! Crona is fucking awesome you sick bitch! You should be grateful he hasnt fucking chopped your ass into a million pieces from all the shit you've done to him! Crona doesn't deserve a mother like you. He doesn't deserve all this shit he has to go through. He's a human being god damn it! Not a fucking test subject!" Ragnarok is breathing so hard..his eyes on fire..

He doesn't know it..but someone is watching this..a shadow with wide eyes..leaning against the wall it's on..his small eyes are watering..he's looking at Ragnarok with awe.

Everything is quiet for a moment..his words setting in..That's when Medusa starts to laugh..her hair is covering her face..it's creepy..it's dark. "How touching...it seems you do care for that waste of a boy."

Ragnarok's eyes flash..his rage over coming him as he goes to hit her again..

But Medusa catches his fist.

"But I believe..you have forgotten your place.." Her words are venom as she tightens her grip on his hand..her power shoots out..and Ragnarok roars in agony..twisting, trying to get away from her." I think you forgot who you are a slave too..i think you forgot who owns you.." She looks at him..her expression is nothing but darkness. "I'll be happy to..remind you Ragnarok.."

The shadow's eyes get wide..before it takes off running..

The pain he feels..is unbearable..and he can't get away from her.. Medusa's smirk is evil as Ragnarok ends up screaming in his pain..His body moving like it's having a seizure..

"Oh i'll make you remember." Medusa crackles.. "I'll make you remeber _everything_.."

Ragnaork's eyes light up..and she lets go of him..The boy thrashes on the ground..making gurgling sounds like he's choking, his body twitching..His eyes wide with fear..with panic.

"Now you asked me what my plan was Free.." Medusa wipes the blood from her mouth..watching with dark glee as Ragnarok screams in pain. "Well can any of you tell me..what happens to a house..when you destroy it's foundation?"

"The house..falls apart." Eruka answers..her eyes still wide from seeing all this..for watching how this strong boy is screaming.

"Excatly..." Medusa crackles madly. "Ragnaork has been holding not only Maka together, but what's left of Crona together.."

"So if Ragnaork falls.." Eruka's eyes get wide.

"They all do." Free grins.

"Yes, by the morning Ragnarok will either be faded away..leaving nothing but the boy he possessed..or he'll be engulfed in madness." Medusa smirks as she stands up..turning her back on the boy. "Let us leave him to suffer..To live his hell..to live how he became my slave..over and over again."

Eruka and Free turn and walk out of the room...Medusa follows..but she pauses to look back at Ragnaork...she watches at how his body twist..how his face is pale..how he sweats..how he screams in pain..

She smirks.

"I'll destroy the foundation...Ragnarok will fall..and Maka will fall with him." Medusa turns to leave..cracking to herself..as she shuts the door..leaving Ragnarok is his agony alone..in a dark room..

Let's see how long they last with out their 'precious' Ragnarok.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Was this chapter a disappointment? or was it good?**

**What's going to happen to poor Ragnarok..? I feel bad almost writing that part.**

**Oh I got a job! at a salon called 'happy hair' :) I start tomorrow..hopefully I won't mess it up lol.**

**I also listen to 'I despise' snakeeyes...and I really enjoyed it. again I was jamming to it while editing this chapter.**

**it's late so I better get off to bed! please review and tell me what you think:)**

**Till next time.**


	58. Chapter 58

_The silence of the white room is broken by a child's sob. The doors have shut on him..now he's alone, in this room he doesn't know, in this place he's never been to, being handled by strangers with the scary white coats.._

_Everything is white here._

_The boy hugs himself..because he's the only one that would hug him..he tries to give himself comfort..or at least tries to stop his shaking..tries to stop the pain in his chest..tries the stop the throbbing in his head. Those people..in the scary white coats weren't nice. Their hands were cold when they grabbed him..their gazes harsh..or excited..but he doesn't know why they're excited..well..only one of them looked excited.._

_And that was the man with the stitches in his face. He doesn't like that man..His hands were the coldest..and the stitches scared him. What if that man tries to stitch his face?! The boy whimpers at the thought...but..at least that man didn't seem afraid of him.._

_Everyone else is and he can't blame them._

_His pale blue eyes look for a place to hide..a place where he can feel safe..They fall under the white bed..but Ragnarok says monsters live under there..So his eyes search this room..till they fall on the corner next to the door..It's not the best place..but he can't hold out any longer. He runs to this small space..his little legs almost giving out on him but he makes it..He sits in the corner and hugs his legs to his chest..because he is the only one that would hug a monster like him._

_Crona wails..no longer sobbing..he's wailing as he pushes his head into his knees..Gripping himself tighter as he lets all his sorrow out..all his guilt..He can't look at his hands..no..they're stained with blood.._

_That's why he's here..because all he does is destroy..yet..yet.._

_He destroys but his mother left him for the cops to take. Crona knows this is all a part of her plan for him that she never really tells him about..She just does as she pleases..tells him what he's to do.._

_But he didn't want to kill those people._

_Crona trembles..those tears falling harder..He hasn't stopped crying since he was taken by the cops..He didn't stop when they washed the blood off of him..he didn't stop as he was taken to his new home..this place..the place they told him the name..but he forgot. He's forgotten a lot of things..just because he doesn't want to remember them.._

_But he can never forget what he did._

_This room..this room is no better then the room Medusa use to lock him in when he did something wrong..or when he failed her..The only difference between that room..and this one..Is that this one is covered in light..while the other in darkness..with his father's head rotting up the air.._

_But now he deserves darkness..he doesn't deserve light..a monster like him..no.._

_Crona's chest hurts from his crying..his throat is raw from all his wailing and screaming..his eyes swollen and puffy..his nose running..he keeps wailing, and wailing, and-_

_"Would you stop fucking crying?! Damn, it's like you have a never ending supply of fucking tears!" Ragnarok suddenly appears in front of the small boy..He's glaring at him. "I'm getting fucking sick of hearing it!"_

_"I-I'm sorry R-Ragnarok but..b-but I just c-can't stop!" Crona wipes the tears that keep coming. " I-I killed Sofia! I t-took her life!..I took her whole family's life..their blood is on my hands.." he sniffles more. "..Sofia t-trusted me..she was a-always nice to me..and s-she liked me..I-I stabbed her.."_

_"Crona you fucking had to..Medusa gave you the order-"_

_"..D-Does that make it any better..?" Crona looks down at his hands that are trembling. "..M-My hands still have her blood..Medusa told me to kill those people..but I'm the one who k-killed them. I killed little Sofia.." Crona hugs himself tighter. "I'm a demon.."_

_"..." Ragnarok frowns slightly at watching this boy tremble..at watching the tears fall down his face..he also frowns at how soft his voice is..how weak he sounds. "Crona-"_

_That's when the door opens._

_Crona looks up from his hands..only to squeak in horror as he backs as far into the corner as he can..His eyes shaking as that stitched face man closes the door behind him. The man with the stone eyes looks over at the pinked haired boy..his face is blank..a note book in his hand._

_"Well hello Crona.." the scary man speaks almost boredly as he walks closer to the boy..only to stop when he sees how Crona's teeth are chattering. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your doctor Crona, I'm only going to help you. Do you remember my name Crona?"_

_The small boy shakes his head quickly..his teeth still chattering._

_"I'm Dr. Stein. Remember you saw me earlier today? There's nothing to be afraid of...you'll be seeing me a lot while you're here..so don't be so scared..I'm your friend." This man gives him a warm smile..but Crona's slightly afraid those stitches will rip._

_"What.." Crona swallows..trying to calm himself down. "..W-What happened to y-your face?..I mean! I-it's just..that's..that's.." he can't make up for what he said._

_This man blinks at him..his hand slowly reaching up to his face..and touching the stitches as if he didn't know they were already there..Crona sees it..the way this man's lips twitch..his fingers moving oddly-_

_Stein takes a deep breath..and lets it out..his mouth stops twitching..and his fingers stay still._

_"Everything in the world is an experimental test subject Crona.." His voice is odd. "..of course that includes myself as well."_

_Ragnarok glares at this man..his eyes lighting up a bit as he steps closer to Crona..his piercing eyes boring into this doctor. " What the fuck is he talking about? Experimental test subject?" He glances at Crona..and that glare deepens for this man._

_"N-No more experiments.." Crona's eyes get watery at that..a fear in his eyes at the word._

_"Forget about that Crona." Stein coughs into his hand before he opens up that notebook." No experiments..just questions ok?"_

_"Q-Questions?" Crona grips his hair. "I d-don't know how to deal with questions!"_

_Because no one has ever asked him anything. His mother only told him what to do..gave him a command to complete..His mother never asked him how he felt..never asked anything about him..If he cried..she didn't ask why..No, no one asks him anything.._

_She just tells him what to do._

_"These questions are simple Crona. There is no right or wrong answer. You just have to be honest with me." Stein walks a bit closer..Crona tenses..but his teeth have stopped chattering..Ragnarok gets closer to the small boy._

_"O-Okay.." Crona is still uncertain..What if he says something Medusa wont like? He doesn't want her to be mad at him..he couldn't deal with her cold tone right now.._

_"You're a young boy correct?" Stein's stone eyes bore into the boy that tensed up._

_"..I suppose so.." Crona mumbles..looking down a little._

_"Why was it that on the crime scene..you were wearing a dress?" Stein gets out his pencil. "The police thought you were a young girl, not in till I examine you did I know myself. So why were you wearing that dress?"_

_Crona's gaze shifts a moment in his thinking..thinking what he should say..and what he shouldn't..Crona takes a deep breath. "I want to be a girl."_

_"And why's that?"_

_Crona doesn't respond._

_" I won't press that for now." Stein watches as Crona's shoulders relax. "Tell me about your mother."_

_"M-My mother?" Crona frowns..looking at his feet._

_"Yes, what was she like to you?"_

_Crona doesn't respond._

_"..Did your mother ever hit you Crona? It's ok..be honest with me. Did she ever hurt you..? or touch you in a odd way that felt strange?"_

_Ragnarok gives this man a odd look..Crona's frown deepens as he looks up at the doctor.. "..She never touched me." He looks down ..because he feels his eyes water._

_"Ah, neglect." Stein writes something down in his note book..a growl admits from Ragnarok's throat..The man said that like he just won fucking Bingo, not like he cares that this boy was neglected..he's just happy he figured it out. Ragnarok is getting pissed._

_Crona doesn't respond to that as Stein looks at him. "Tell me Crona..did the Brumley's hurt you in any way? Did they hurt you, or did someone touch you oddly?"_

_"N-No! The Brumley's w-were really nice to me.." Crona whips his head up. "T-They always smiled at me..and t-they let me hold Sofia when she was born.."_

_"Then why did you kill them?" Stein's voice is pressing..Crona tensing up badly._

_"I-I-"_

_"They must have done something to make you snap...did you have any violent thoughts about the Brumley family before the incident? or did it all happen then?"_

_"P-Please..I don't w-want to answer anymore q-questions-"_

_"Is it that you were jealous of Sofia? Your mother neglected you, so you considered the Brumley's as your family..but when the baby came along they gave her more attention didn't they? It made you angry? it drove you crazy?" Stein's getting a odd look in his eyes. " You killed them all because you were jealous weren't' you? Jealous of the family they had and you don't-"_

_"N-No! I-I didn't kill them because of that! I w-was happy for them!" Crona starts to cry. "P-Please..n-no more..n-no more."_

_"Or maybe it was the fact Sofia was a girl. She was a girl like you wanted to be, and she got attention from her mother, something you didn't get-"_

_"He said fucking no more you son of a bitch!" Crona's body twists..his eyes getting wide..changing as he roars at this man..His expression going to a scowl._

_Stein blinks._

_"Oh my what is-" Stein starts..only to get punched in the face by this little boy..he's sent back a couple steps..falling on his butt..his glasses getting knocked off his face..the hit might have caught the doctor off guard.._

_But that's not the strength a 5 year old could have._

_"There's fucking more where that came from ass hole! When Crona says no more, he fucking means no more!" The little boy is fuming..his eyes glaring at this man with rage he didn't have a second ago._

_Stein just stands up..picking his glasses off the floor..he puts them back on..one of the lens are cracked..his bangs covering his eyes. "Interesting..what are you?..a alternate personality?..That would explain a lot.."_

_"I'm no fucking alternate personality. I'm Fucking Ragnarok and don't you forget it bitch." Crona snarls. "Now get the fuck out of here before I 'experimentally' rip all those stitches out your face!"_

_"A alternate personality with anger issues and a violent nature..." Stein hums but he turns his back on the small boy and starts to walk out of the room. "I'll leave you alone for today Crona..but I'll have some more questions for you tomorrow..along with Ragnarok."_

_"Fuck you." Crona gives him his middle finger as the man walks out of the rom..and shuts the door behind him..The small boy makes a squeak as Ragnarok comes out of his body..The raven haired boy still glaring at where the man was standing. "Can you fucking believe that guy Crona? like-" Ragnarok turns around..only to see Crona burying his head in his knees..his shoulders shaking in his muffled sobbing. Ragnarok frowns again..but this small boy doesn't see it. "Crona what the fuck you crying about now-"_

_"I d-don't like it here!" He wails..gripping his hair. "The p-people in the white coats are mean...Dr. S-Stein is scary and he asks questions that make m-my head and chest hurt. E-Everything is too bright yet empty..T-That scary man said he would come back with m-more questions tomorrow and I c-can't deal with them! I-I don't know what's going to happen to me..t-they could want to kill m-me for all I know! b-but worse of all.." he sniffles. "I-it reminds me..o-of how much of a demon I really a-am..they l-locked me away..and t-they look at me with fear..blood is on m-my hands..I-I'll always be here for m-my sins..n-no one will see me more then a demon..t-they will see my sins..and t-that's all they'll see..I-I'm a demon, I'm a-"_

_"Crona shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok roars..the small boy stops speaking immediately..and whimpers at the dark glare the older boy is giving him. "You didn't fucking kill those people! I did! it was me, not fucking you! I'm the one that picked up the knife, I'm the one that fucking massacred them. The blood is on my fucking hands and I'm fine with it. You didn't kill that baby either...I'm the one that stabbed it..you handed the knife over to me. Your no monster Crona..you've never killed a fucking thing, it's always been me!" Ragnarok takes deep breaths. "I know this place sucks ass but you have to fucking deal with it! What's the point in crying about it? Your tears aren't going to change anything..just fucking stop blaming yourself for all this shit. You know I took over your body..and here you are, crying for those people I killed and have you seen me shed one tear? Fucking no. Because I don't give a shit. It pisses me off the blame is on you Crona..but really it's on me." Ragnarok doesn't look at the boy..his voice dark. "You call yourself a demon..well, fucking look at me!" He motions to his see through body..to the scowl on his face..to the rage in those piercing blue eyes. "Your not the fucking demon Crona.." His voice gets odd. "I am."_

_Crona looks at him with wide eyes..this is the most this boy has ever said to him..Crona's crying has stopped..those blue eyes bright as he stares at this older boy.._

_"I'm fucking going." Ragnarok snarls..about to fade away-_

_"..I don't think y-you're a demon." Crona's soft voice gets him to pause._

_"Oh?" The raven haired boy's voice is still dark._

_"..Y-Yeah.." Crona's gaze shifts. "Y-You..y-you aren't the nicest..but y-your always there for me w-when I need you..y-you protect me..y-you pushed me on the swing..a-and you always come when I cry..e-even though it might just be because I'm annoying y-you..at least you c-come. E-Even when you hit me..I-I can't help but to f-feel like I'm not alone..y-your growls and cusses and hits are scary..b-but it lets me know I'm not alone...it reminds me i'm really here...I-I know you don't care a-about me..but that doesn't make you a demon. A demon wouldn't p-protect me..a demon wouldn't have pushed me on the swings.." Crona takes a deep breath. "..So no..I don't think you're a demon Ragnarok..you're my..y-you're my guardian."_

_Ragnarok stares at him blankly for a moment..Crona shifts under his gaze being a bit uncomfortable..that's when the raven haired boy starts walking towards him..He reaches out his hand, Crona flinching and close his eyes, thinking he's about to get hit.._

_He feels a gentle hand on the top of his head..causing Crona to open his eyes..looking up at Ragnarok who is ruffling his hair._

_"Way to go all gay on me Crona." The older boy grins at the way Crona beams at this his touch..Ragnarok suddenly puts Crona in a head lock, rubbing his knuckles in boy's scalp, getting Crona to wine and struggle. "I didn't know you liked my punches Crona, maybe I should give you some more!""_

_"O-Ow! t-that's not w-what I meant Ragnarok!" Crona wines still struggling with him._

_"Fine then I'll just take my fucking punches and-" Ragnarok lets go of him..only for the small boy to grab a hold of his arm._

_"D-Don't go!" Crona trembles. "I-I need you..if y-you want to punch me go ahead..j-just don't leave me."_

_Ragnarok blinks._

_"Stop being a dumb ass Crona." Ragnarok knocks the boy on the forehead when his eyes started to water, but it's not that hard. "You said it your fucking self. I'm your fucking guardian. So stop worrying. I won't let that fucking Stein guy hurt you. You're my fucking bitch, if anyone tries to hurt you, you know I'll beat the shit out of them."_

_"R-Ragnarok.." Crona looks at him with wide eyes._

_"Now don't fucking look at me like that and don't expect me to be all gay with you again. I'm only doing this because your fucked up. I don't need you fucking losing it and having to deal with more shit." Ragnarok stands up. "..I can't promise you I'll be a good guy. I can't promise you I'll be what you fucking want. I can't promise I'll be here all the fucking time." He looks over at the little boy. "But I can promise that I won't fucking leave you completely. I'm stuck to your bitchy ass."_

_"Y-you'll never leave me?" Crona sniffles._

_"It's not like I have a fucking choice." Ragnarok snaps..getting Crona to tense and look down. "..but no, I'll never leave you. I'll always fucking be here, whether you like it or not."_

_"I-I like it.." Crona gives him a smile when Ragnarok looked over at him. "I'll never be alone.."_

_"Your such a sappy bastard." Ragnarok shakes his head..but he turns his body..To hide that semi crooked smile._

_"A-Am not!-" Crona gets up to protest..but when he looks up.._

_Ragnarok is gone._

_"..R-Ragnarok?" Crona frowns and takes a step forward..he tries calling him again..Ragnarok always comes when he calls.._

_But the raven haired boy doesn't show up._

_There's a panic in this small boy as he turns around..only to see his shadow staring back at him..There's tears falling down it's face..and when Crona touches his own cheek.._

_He's crying too._

_The room is suddenly engulfed in darkness..little Crona sinking into this thick liquid..with no one to help him.._

_Ragnarok's still not answering his call._

_Crona feels nothing as blackness takes over his vision..he falls for some time..this black stuff isn't suffocating him..but it's thick..and he's sinking deep.._

_The small boy falls onto something hard..a splashing sound is heard.. Crona opens his eyes..to see he's laying on something wooden..He frowns at the sun beating down on him as he forces himself into a sitting position. He cant' help but to gasp.._

_He's surrounded by black water..floating on a small piece of wood..that seems like it could sink at any moment. He doesn't like it here..Crona looks around this place..looking for a island..a place of safety.._

_But there's nothing but black water._

_Crona hugs his knees to his chest..feeling the panic set in..he's going to die..he's never going to find his way out, he's-_

_His shadow comes out from underneath him..taking up the rest of this small board of wood that's keeping this small Crona afloat. He stares at his shadow..as it opens it's mouth and.._

_It screams..but it's not Crona's scream.._

_It's Ragnarok's._

_Little Crona's eyes get wide..as he stares into this shadow's eyes..he sees it all..He sees the boy in pain..Medusa smirking over the thrashing boy..He hears Ragnarok's words..he sees everything.._

_Crona is consumed in light._

* * *

The room is silent..as Crona twists a little in his bed..turning and whimpering in his sleep..till he goes still..

His pale blue eyes slowly open..they're out of focus and haunted..his fingers twitching..that mad smile on his face..

Suddenly..his eyes focus..they get duller..but they lose that haunted look. His shoulders slump and his fingers stop twitching..that mad smile has been replaced with a frown..his blue eyes light up in concern..

"R-Ragnarok.."

* * *

_A fire burns lightly a couple feet away..shadows being cast on the polished floors..they're clean..they aren't contaminated..The fire is nice..but it's not what's lighting this small room.._

_It's the large gem in the middle of it that's making this room so bright._

_Maka blinks at this room..this fire place room as she sits in that familiar chair..the black liquid is gone. It's not up to her waist anymore..it's just completely gone. The floors look as if there was never that black guck in here..This room still has the spider webs..and the fire is still black..but the floors are clean..and when Maka looks at the bright, tear shaped gem in this room now..she can't help the feeling in her chest..the feeling of familiarness..the feeling of light, of safety.. "Wow.." Maka whistles..still looking around in amazement. "..The angel's tear really cleaned this place up!-"_

_"The angel's tear didn't do this dumb ass!" That voice snarls getting Maka to look to her left..that other girl is in the cage still..Maka sees the crack has grown but this girl is no longer mutated. She looks just as Maka does..though her green orbs are full of hate..Her hands gripping the bars tightly, her teeth grinding. "That little stunt you pulled back on Abaco did this! I mean look at me!" The girl motions to her eyes that are no longer black, to her skin that isn't a sickly green color, to her nose that is wart free. "I look hideous!"_

_"Hey I resent that." Maka glares at this girl. "You look good..you look just like-"_

_"You! I know! I hate you so much for this! Why would I want to look like the girl that..that..saved people?!" This other girl makes a gagging sound. "You make me sick!..you saved all those people on the ship! and if that wasn't enough, you had to heal that little boy of his cancer! I'd rather have my eyes craved out with a spoon then having to see that shit! We are evil! We do not go around, all willy nilly and heal people! We fucking kill! Destroy!"_

_Kami's soft smile flashes through Maka's mind..before she closes her eyes._

_"..It doesn't have to be that way."_

_"Oh what? Now your Ms. good guy? Just people you saved those people doesn't mean your forgiven for all the wrong you have done! All those people from the circus are still dead! Nothing can wash their blood from off your hands..you can't fool me Maka. I'm you after all..even though it sickens me to no end, I'm you. I know what you want..that you want to destroy-"_

_"I want to avenge my mother." Maka puts a hand to her heart..Crona's mad smile rearing it's ugly head into her mind. "..Nothing more." Her voice is no more then a whisper._

_"You won't be able to avenge her by saving people." The girl grunts. "The more clean you are, the weaker you are. A witch is evil. A good witch is a waste...that is why your mother was so weak-"_

_"Don't fucking talk about my mother." Maka snarls, standing up from her seat._

_"I hate you! I hate you so much!" This girl screams before hitting her head against the cage. "You..you're a disgrace! Helping people..ugh..and you have me in this fucking cage!.." Her eyes look over to the tear drop in this room. "..and your such a dumb ass. Your too trusting..what if this tear had killed you like that witch hunter said? You just swallowed it.."_

_"What other choice did I have?" Maka looks away from her as she looks at the tear. "I'm alive now aren't I?"_

_"Not for long if you keep being stupid." That girl snarls. "You must get rid of that crazy boy! He will end up killing you since you won't release me! He's got his eyes on you..he cant' be trusted.." The girl looks at her seriously." Neither can that ghost boy. They are Medusa's pawns, being used to bring you down. You can't trust anyone but yourself..You can only trust me."_

_"Fuck that." Maka grunts. "You just want me to be a psycho bitch and kill everyone."_

_"That's because you are a psycho bitch!" The girl protest. "..Maka..I'm all you have yet you lock me in this cage...don't you know? don't you know that-"_

_Suddenly there's a crack beside them..getting the other girl to pause..as they both look over. The tear is..cracking?..it lights up brightly, Maka having to cover her eyes as the crack in the tear becomes larger..Till it just completely falls apart...something steps out of the broken tear..it crunches under his feet as the light recedes back into this person..Maka being able to see again.._

_Only for a face she doesn't recognize to be mere inches from her own..Maka gasps and takes a step back. "So we finally meet again!" This boy beams..this boy that she's never seen in her life. He's a bit taller then her..his skin soft looking..almost like it has it's own glow to it. His green eyes are bright..yet there's a deep sadness in them that she doesn't understand. His smile is warm..He's dressed in a white robe.._

_"Ugh not this guy." The other girl groans and bangs her head against the cage._

_"You know him?" Maka raises an eye brow..the girl opens her mouth-_

_"What a nice little place you got here.." The boy chimes getting both girls to look at him as his bright green eyes look around..his smile falters slightly when he sees the spider webs. "Oh my..well it could use a bit of cleaning..but nothing too bad! I can help you get this place sparkling-"_

_"Get out of here you fucker!" That girl growls, hitting her fist against the cage...but the boy ignores her._

_"Yes, this place is the perfect size..I'll fit right in!" He beams as he points at the broken glass of the tear on the floor..it makes it's self into a chair..He dust it off..humming a tune to himself.._

_"Uh dude.." Maka blinks. "..What are you doing?"_

_"Getting my stuff set up! I want to be comfortable if I'm going to be staying with you!"_

_"Ugh..hold up there." Maka puts her hands up. "..This room is already a bit crowded..two of us is enough I-"_

_"You won't even notice I'm here." He smiles at her as he sits in this glass chair. "I promise!"_

_The room gets quiet..as both of these girls stare at the boy..one with her eye brow raised..the other with a glare. He just smiles at them..not speaking..it's really awkward.._

_"..Who the hell are you again?" Maka frowns slightly..when the boy disappears.._

_Only to reappear right in front of her face, getting her to jump. "I've waited so long for this..now that you have found me..I can.." He reaches out a hand to touch her.._

_Out of reflex she grabs it to stop him..a defense she's gotten..but as soon as she touched his skin..it burned her. She cries in pain as she quickly lets go of him..looking down at her hand that's now sticky looking..The skin is peeling...this boy burnt the shit out of her..her hand is really red._

_"Oh my. You shouldn't have done that." The boy frowns and looks at her hand with a concern. "Don't you know what I am? You must never touch me...you can't touch me. It's sad really."_

_"What the fuck did you do?" Maka growls..moving away from this boy..her glare is dark. "Who the fuck are you?..how the hell did you get in here?"_

_This boy beams..he's way too happy. "You should know who I am! you drunk my tear after all!"_

_Maka blinks as she takes in this boy again with the white robe..a warm smile on his face..and his green eyes too bright..He's looking at her expectantly._

_"You're the..first guardian angel?" Maka blinks when his smile gets bigger. "..Where's your wings?"_

_"Wings?" The boy looks at her a bit oddly. "Why should I have wings? I'm not a bird! I'm a angel!"_

_"I. Hate. This. Guy. " The other girl bangs her head against the bars with every word._

_"Yeah I know but..never mind." Maka sighs as she rubs her temples. "This is probably just my madness being fucking weird again..now I'm seeing 'wingless' angel's. what's next? flying pigs?"_

_"I assure you, I am not apart of madness! I would never be a part of something so sinful and destructful." This boy shakes his head._

_"I really, really hate this guy."_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Your just some stupid illusion. You can leave now." Maka turns her back on this boy and closes her eyes...she's tried of things not making sense..she's tried of everything..of not knowing..of something always fucking happening._

_"..How can you say that when you have drunken my tear?" She can hear the frown in his voice. "..You should have felt me..you should know me..it is the tear I shed for you after all."_

_"What?" Maka opens her eyes and turns to look over at this boy..her eye brow raised. "If your really the guardian angel, then you shed that tear for the lost of immortality..for the curse of the human race."_

_"Correct." He nods. "I shed it for you. The lost of you."_

_"Ok now your not making any fucking sense." Maka growls a bit in her irritation...the other girl is silent._

_"I'm making perfect sense!" The boy seems confused._

_"No your not. Your saying you shed that tear for me but one, I wasn't around when Adam and eve were alive, two, you said you shed it for the lost of immortality..so why the hell are you saying you shed it for me?" Maka blinks at how this boy frowns._

_"Of course you were there when Adam and eve were! You always have been here! You were what was taken from the human race..I shed that tear for you..and ever since I've been waiting for you to come and collect it..waiting for you to start your destiny."_

_"..I'm really not following you dude." Maka rubs her temples. "I got that tear to give me more time to live..so I could avenge my mother, I have no idea what your fucking talking about...I still don't know why your fucking here either."_

_"..You..you didn't get the tear to start your destiny?" The boy blinks..a frown coming to his face._

_"..Uh no? Like I said..your not making any sense."_

_"I am making perfect sense..you are just not listening." The boy sighs. "When you saw my tear..didn't you feel me?..and when you drunk it..didn't you feel me then?"_

_"I don't-" Maka stops..thinking about that familiar feeling she got as she got closer to the tear...how she had a hope in her heart..and when the tear went past her throat..the familiar feeling was overbaring..It was warm..even when she saw the panic in Ragnarok's eyes..she wasn't afraid.._

_"You did, didn't you?" The boy smiles a bit at that. "But if what your saying is true, and we don't know each other..how do I feel familiar?"_

_Maka whips her head up..did he just read her mind-_

_"Yes." He chuckles. "But even if I couldn't, your face is like a book my dear. I can see what your thinking through your eyes."_

_"..Who in the hell are you..?" Maka looks at this person with wide eyes..it's true..she's never seen this boy in her life..but there's a familiarness in her heart that she can't deny._

_"My name is Custos. I am the first guardian angel for I had a love for Adam and eve. They are the ones that disobeyed god..and they deserved what they got but I couldn't help but cry when their immortal life was taken away.." He locks eyes with her. "When you were taken away."_

_"..Are you trying to say that I'm...eternal life?" Maka blinks._

_"Yes. You are the life that was taken from the human race.." His voice gets serious. "Also the death that was given to them."_

_"Dude..you talking crazy." Maka crosses her arms. "..I'm a person. You see this, I'm not anything crazy.." Maka looks over at her other self that is banging her head against the cage still and frowns. ".I may be a witch but-"_

_"When god took you away, he didn't destroy you completely...for Adam and Eve still lived..they still had life. Our lord is a merciful god..He knew how the curse of dying would effect the world..He knew the curse of losing immortality would make human's turn hostile and violent just to keep the short life they have..He knew humans would create so many problems on their own..that they would destroy themselves, because god is all powerful and all knowing." This boy gets really close to her. "..That is why he made you."_

_"..I don't know if you heard me, but I'm a witch. I'm not from fucking god-"_

_"That is your curse." He cuts her off..getting her to look at him._

_"..What?"_

_"Maka you are life. You have a pure heart..just as Adam and eve were pure..and they had immortality..but when they sinned, they lost you..and you were cursed..life would end up killing people now..Because everyone has to die." His voice is serious. "..Life has been contaminated..so it took the form of something that also is contaminated.." He points at her. "A witch."_

_"..Your freaking me out..I'm not going to lie here.." Maka frowns deeply and takes a step back when he took a step forward._

_"Don't you see? You have a dark side.." He looks into her eyes..and she hears that other girl roar. "This side is the witch in you..this side is the witch of death." He points to her heart. "You also have this side. A side that heals, cares, and nurtures life. You are the witch of life..and the witch of death...because now, because of Adam and Eve's sin..you cant' have one with out the other."_

_"..I think..I think i'm just going crazy right now..i'm just a witch..a witch with a fucked up other side but i'm no..witch of life and death. I'm just me." Maka looks down at her hands..her eyes are starting to shake-_

_"Your different from the other witches..i'm sure you notice." Custos takes a step forward again. "You healed the boy of cancer..how do you suppose you did that?"_

_'i'm a witch dumb ass. It's called powers." Maka grumbles._

_"You don't know much do you?"_

_This gets her to glare at him..but he doesn't seem effected._

_"You have the ability to heal anything..giving life to both the mind and the spirit. That is why you are able to touch your ghost friend..why you were able to hold that ghost girl. Life gives you strength..helping that little girl and boy felt good didn't it?..but when you destroyed or killed, that darker side of yours got a bit stronger didn't she? Don't you see now?"_

_Maka isn't listening to him. She won't believe it._

_"You have been seeing memories in your sleep!" He speaks quickly when she almost tuned him out..she tenses. "..That doesn't happen to any other witches..you can see moments in people's lives easily..because you are life. You were always there..both in life and in death. You can see anyone's life..that is why you see the past of people you care about, or people you have come into contact with...you must believe what I say my dear! Don't try to brush this off..you must listen to me..i've waited a long time to talk with you..i've been watching you since you were born..but I was told I could not speak to you till you drunk my tear. Now i'm here..and i'm here to give you a message."_

_Maka takes in all he just said..with wide eyes..could she really be..life?..and death?..is that why..in the memories she saw..she was always just standing there?..just watching? Instead of ever seeing the memory through someone's eyes..she always saw the memeory with her own..like she was there..but she wasnt.. Maka turns to look at this boy..this angel..Her wide eyes tell him all he needs to know._

_"God has great hope for you Maka..that you will choose life and protect it.." Custos..takes a deep breath. "But in the end the choice is yours."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"..You can either choose life..or death...There are two things that you could become.." He looks at he seriously. "..You could be the witch of life..you could heal the sick and bring harmony to this troubled world..or.." He puts a hand to his heart. "..You could be the witch of death..and if you chose death..you will be the one to wipe the whole human race out..you won't stop till ever single one is dead." He walks so he's right in front of her. "..But the choice is always yours my dear. It's your choice in the end what you will be.." The angel looks away from her. "God has blessed you with the ability to choose."_

_Maka can't even..wrap her head around this..God..choosing her..her being life?...and death? How..how is that even possible?..This can't be real..it can't be._

_"But be sure to be careful.." His voice gets her out of her thorughts..his green eyes are baring into hers. "..Some people are trying to make the choice for you..don't let them.." the boy is getting faded. "..You can either be a blessing to the world.." He disappears. "..or a curse."_

_"Wait!" Maka screams and runs to where he was standing..her mind is throbbing..everything is spinning.. "I thought were staying! I need to know more!"_

_"I can't tell you any more." His voice sounds around..but she can't see him. "I am staying here..but I can not interfere with you any more for now. I'm not allowed to push you towards any choice..be it life or death. I am your guardian..I will stay with you to the end as long as you have my tear..after all..I shed it for you." She can hear the smile in his voice. "..The choice is always yours my dear."_

_"Please..just explain this to me more.." Maka pleads..but he doesn't answer her..though she still feels that familiar presence._

_"So you finally know what we are dumb ass." That other girl grunts, getting Maka to look at her..She looks almost bored. " Don't listen to that' angel's 'The choice is yours' bull shit. Death always beats life in the end. Death is the one that consumes life..you don't stand a chance Maka. I will be the last one standing...but you see I care for the same thing you do..at least when it comes to our mother. I am the one that gives you the power you need to fight. I am the one that has gotten you this far. So let me out.. so I can destroy you completely..then you'll be what you were made to be. "She crackles madly. "Evil."_

_"N-No.." Maka trembles..gripping her hair..how can this be..possible? How can she be something as strong as life or death?..what if she dies?..does that mean everything just stops-_

_"Life and death can never die even though you can. "That boy answers her. "You dying won't change anything..things will just go as they have been. You are the only witch that will ever be life and death, if you die, you die..but the world will never change. Just like, for example, if a witch of wind dies, does the wind disappear? No, it doesn't. The witch of death will change it for the worse..while you will make it better..will give the world a break from their curse."_

_"Just let me the fuck out." That girl growls as she hits the cage._

_"Hell no! Now that I know what you are i'm never letting you fucking out! You'll rot in there you bitch." Maka growls..though she's still not sure how all this shit is really happening..She's hoping it's all a bad dream.._

_She means, God planning this? Her choice? She's the witch of life and death?.._

_No, it's fucking insane._

_"Oh really?" The girl's voice is smug. "I'm sure you'll be letting me out sooner then you think..someone you care about is about to be gone forever."_

_"What are you-" Maka then feels it..the dread that grips her heart..her stomach drops to her feet..she feels sick.._

_Something is terribly...terribly..wrong.._

_That's when she hears the scream..it's far away..but she knows that voice..oh, how she knows that voice.._

_It's Ragnarok..he's screaming..Ragnarok never screams..it rings through this small room..hurting her ears..making her heart drop to her feet.._

_"Ragnarok!" Maka says his name..and the room fades away.._

* * *

Maka shoots up in bed..her eyes wide..she's panting..she's sweating but she quickly gets out of bed and runs out of the room..

She forgets about life and death..forgets about the guardian angel and her so called 'destiny'..

Her mind belongs to the raven haired boy with the crooked smile.

* * *

Pain.

That word can not describe what Crona is feeling right now. He can barely move...It's like he's been away from his body..floating above it..only for gravity to be turned back on..he fell, and he fell fast, crashing into himself. Crona was not ready for his body..it feels different..like it isn't his body any more. His body is slow to respond to his brain's wishes..he tries moving some fingers..a pain shooting up in his head but he grinds his teeth..and bares it..

The pain is good..it tells him he's back..that this isn't a dream..he's really back..He's not lost in that god aweful black sea..He's not just a small, scared little boy..not just a shadow that can only watch his deeds and cry..

He's Crona..and he's back.

"Oh my..well this is a surprise." That dark voice coos as Crona forces himself up on the bed..it feels like all his muscles are ripping a part in defiance..as if his body it's self is trying to push him away..to get rid of him, send him back to that sea..Crona pants deeply..sweat dripping off his brow..his body is trembling..his bangs covering his eyes. He doesn't want to look at this boy..he doesn't want to look at what he's become..so he doesn't. " I thought for sure you were lost forever.."

"..A-A old friend helped m-me find the way." Crona grips his fist..thinking about the boy with the piercing blue eyes..that always mad expression..he thinks of the boy that's always been there. "N-Now it's my turn.." Crona grinds his teeth as he moves his legs over to the side of the bed..his body is fighting with him..but he won't give up..he's come this far. He can't help but to whimper when his legs touch the floor..and he tries to put weight on them..to stand..only for his legs to buckle..and for him to fall on his hands and knees before this..thing.

"Now it's your turn to do what? Do you really believe you can help Ragnarok? You saw what the witch did to him..He'll never make it out of it. Even if you some how do make it to him..you'll be too late. His sanity is thinnning..I can feel it. I can't honestly tell you if his mind will give before his spirit." This boy's voice is odd. "It will be a close call I say!"

"I-I can do something!..I-I have to help h-him..h-he's always been t-the one to save me..t-to hold me up when I c-couldn't go on anymore.." Crona bites his lip till it bleeds at the pain he feels as he forces himself to stand..his legs wobble..and he has to hold on to the bed so he doesn't fall..he's breathing so heavily..his body trembling. "N-Now it's my turn..to hold him up when he's down..now it's m-my turn to be the strong one..and I-I will be..for him. For my f-friend..my only friend."

"You give him too much credit." This boy grunts. "He's only been there for you because he had to. He was forced on you by Medusa remember? He has no choice. He was made her slave..he only protects you because of that fact." The boy coos..but Crona doesn't listen to him..he takes a deep breath as his legs finally steady..before he lets go of the bed..and starts to walk, each step sends a jolt of pain through his body..but he'll endure it..just like Ragnarok has endured so much for him.. "He's not your friend..he's only a poor unfortunate soul." This thing growls. "He doesn't care for you..did you forget all the things he did with Maka? Your love? Did you forget so easily that he claimed something that you wanted all to yourself?"

"That d-doesn't matter now.." Crona takes deep breaths as he forces himself to move..his eyes glaring with determination at the door.

"How doesn't it matter?!" This boy roars..Crona still won't look at him as he moves closer to the door. "He doesn't care for you! He's only-"

"B-Bull shit.." Crona stops to catch his breath..his eyes shaking but he's holding frim. "..R-Ragnarok..stood up for me to Medusa..h-he even punched her in the mouth!" His eyes get wide at that part. "A-And because he stood up for me..Medusa has hurt him..I-I have to save him. He truly cares for me..I-It's my turn.." Crona reaches a hand out to the door knob. "..T-To be the guardian-"

"Your no guardian!" The boy suddenly appears right in front of Crona..blocking the way out..forcing Crona to look at this thing..To look at the boy with the mad smile..with those sharp finger like nails..with the black blood pouring from him..covering where ever he walks..He looks this other boy in his haunting eyes. "Your a demon."

"I know.." Crona takes a step towards this boy..but that mad smile doesn't falter.

"You'll never stay sane long enough to get to him! And even if you did get to him what would you do? Medusa did this to him..you would never even say anything to her..You can never go against her..No, you will always be her puppet. Your to deep into this mess..and so is Ragnarok..Why even fight me?..This is what you are now..this is all that's left."

"N-No..i'm still here..i-i'm in control!" Crona pants..he's close enough that he's stepping into the black liquid.

"Not for long.." This boy giggles..he grabs Crona's face..trailing his long finger on his cheek. "You can't save Ragnarok..he'll be gone..and all you'll have is me..it will always be only me. Let me consume you completely Crona..i'll take all the pain away..it will be numbed by madness..and i'll hold you. You will be lost in your own little world and I will love you.." This other boy leans in..his face mere inches from Crona's. "Because i'm the only one who can."

"I'm n-not giving into you..y-you hurt people! Y-You hurt Maka.." Crona puts a hand to his heart..his whole body trembling. " Y-Your disgusting! Y-You..y-you made her bleed..She hates me now and i-it's because of you! Y-You said all those mean things about her mother..y-you made her cry!" Crona feels tears of anger at the corner of his eyes. "I hate you!"

"I love you." This boy gives him a mad smile. "Maka got what was coming to her..you liked the pain she was in..She betrayed you, slept with another man..the man you have never liked..and then had the balls to tell you that other boy can bang better!"

Crona tenses up badly...only for his gaze to shift away. "..B-Because i'm not good enough..s-she said so herself..i-if I was better..maybe a-all this wouldn't be happening..maybe s-she would love me..but i-i'm never enough..i-i'm just a..failure..I w-wasn't enough for Medusa..she h-had to give me Ragnarok..so I could be o-of use. I-It's my fault.."

"She's the slut..your just a poor unfortunate soul.." This boy sneers as he rubs Crona's cheek..cutting it. "Your enough for me. With my help you can make her suffer for her-"

"I don't w-want her to suffer!" Crona pushes him away. "I-I love her!-"

"But she doesn't love you." This boy cuts him off..Crona tenses. " She will continue to hurt you..but we could rip her heart out, take it for are own..I will give you all that you want..just give in to me."

"N-No." Crona swallows..before he pushes this boy out of his way. "Y-You won't touch her..i'm in control now..i-i'm going to save Ragnarok..and Maka..i'm.."

"She'll never forgive you." This other boy chuckles. "No, do you think she'll forgive you for breaking her ribs?..and speaking ill of her mother?..No, it wouldn't surprise me if she killed you on the spot."

Crona pauses..

"..I would deserve it." Crona opens the door. "..A monster doesn't deserve life."

He doesn't deserve Maka.

He doesn't deserve anything but hell.

"Your making a mistake." The boy sighs as Crona forces himself out of the room. "If you continue this..you'll see a sight that will break you completely. If you give into me now..I promise it will be painless..but if you fight me..you will be put through hell."

Crona thinks about the tears in Maka's eyes..the blood coming out of her mouth as he pressed on her ribs..breaking them..hears her cry of agony..sees the look of fear in her eyes..

"I'm already in it." Crona shuts the door in that other boy's face..he walks as fast as he can..ignoring his pain as he follows the connection Ragnarok and him share to find him..

He just hopes he isn't too late for his old friend.

* * *

_"His time is running out."_ That girl chuckles as Maka bust out of her room. _"Your not going to make it."_

Maka isn't listening to this girl any more...She follows the scream, almost tripping over herself she's running so fast, her eyes are wide..this fear getting deeper and deeper..

Ragnarok..

She can't lose him. He's the one that smacks some sense into her..he's the one that understands her..He's the one that protects both her and Crona..holds their heads up high so they don't drown..

Without him, Crona and Maka will surely fall.

Maka picks up the pace as his screams get louder..she's getting closer..please..please may she not be to late..

Please don't be gone Ragnarok.

Maka stops in front of two large doors..only for her heart to drop..

The screaming has stopped. It's dead quiet.

She uses her power and the doors fling open..Revealing a sight she will never forget..that will always haunt her..The boy Ragnarok possessed..is laying in the middle of this dark room full of books..His body is in a odd position as if he's been twisting..His eyes are closed..his brown hair covering his face..his chest barely moving up and down..You would think that not hearing him scream would make her feel better..but it doesn't..no..it makes her feel worse.. He looks so dead..so..broken..

Maka can no longer feel Ragnarok..She can't sense him..

_"Your too late."_ That voice crackles..getting her heart to plummet..getting her stomach to twist into knots..as she stares at this limp boy.

"Ragnarok...?" Her voice is soft..too soft..it's shaking..her body is trembling..

The boy doesn't respond.

"_It's over!"_ that girl laughs so loud. _"He's finally completely dead! he's gone!"_

"Ragnarok!" Maka screams and runs ot this boy..no..no this can't be happening..it can't be.. She skids to a stop by his side..she's on her knees.." Ragnarok..come on..get up.." She shakes him slightly..but he's unresponsive. " Hey ass hole..stop messing around!" Maka snaps..even though she knows he isn't messing around..her voice cracked..she doesn't feel the boy at all. "..Ragnarok please..you..you can't be gone..how..how did this happen?..you can't leave me.." She gently holds the boy in her arms..and when he doesn't respond..a rage over takes her. "Open your eyes, damn it! Come back here and fucking cuss me out! Call me a dumb ass! Punch me right in the face!" Maka shakes this boy roughly..but his head only moves back and forth limply..

She still doesn't feel his soul..Ragnarok..Ragnarok is gone..The boy with the crooked smile is gone. The boy that would punch her before he hugged her is gone. The boy that excepts her is gone. The boy that always protected her is gone..

"R-Ragnarok..Ragnarok no.." Maka trembles..she stops shaking..just to hold this boy's limp body closer..but this isn't Ragnarok..it's just a body..and now it doesn't even have his soul. "You can't..you can't just be gone! After everything we've been though together! After all the shit we've had to take! Don't you know Crona needs you?..don't you know I need you?..how can you just..leave us? You've always been there..why are you leaving now? Why are you leaving now when we need you the most?..You can't..you can't be gone!" Maka grips this boy closer to her..as if that would bring him back..

_"Your a annoying bitch you know that?"_

_"Yes, don't fucking call me that! I don't do nick names especially ones that sounds so gay." "Aw but Raggy!"_

_"You like making me feel like shit?..you like making me..feel?"_

_"Us?"..."us."_

_"It hurts doesn't it? Being reminded of the past..of the things you can no longer have.."_

_"Wipe that goofy ass smile off your face before I do it for you!"_

_"..Thank you.."_

_"All I know about fucking love is that I feel it for you..and you make me feel alive!"_

Times in the past with Ragnarok flash through her mind..thinking of all the times he snapped on her..he hit her..thinking of all the times he gave her that crooked smile..all the times he held her, laughed with her, held her hand..kissed her..all the times he was there..

The tears fall freely..She's trembling as she holds this boy close to her..

"Please..p-please don't go.." Maka whimpers..before she looks up at the ceiling.." _Ragnarokkk!"_ She wails his name in angst..in agony..

But he doesn't respond.

Maka leans her head against his forehead..and cries onto him..her heart is shattering..and the girl is banging on that cage..it won't hold much longer..

She feels lost...she feels like she just lost her hope..she just lost her friend..

She lost Ragnarok.

Her tears fall on this boy's face..drenching him..

That's when the body twitches..and then she feels it..

She feels Ragnarok..it's faint..but she feels it.

"Ragnarok?" Maka lifts her head up to look at the slightly moving boy in hope..her tears ceasing..

The boy's eyes shoot open..They're odd looking..out of focus..dilated..his face is so pale..he looks so tired..he grabs onto her suddenly..his grip is painful but she dare not push him off..

One look into those odd eyes..and a sharp pain is sent though her head..her vision becoming blurry..

Till everything fades away.

* * *

_Maka goans as her eyes open..her head is still spinning..but it quickly stops as her eyes take in the boy in front of her..Ragnarok stands with his bare back to her..he's naked..Maka getting a glance of his small, muscular butt before he pulls up his boxers. She cant help her eyes, that move, taking in everything about him..On his back are bruises..cuts, scars..there's a cut on his lower back that still looks fleshy..it looks new..it looked like it hurts but as all the other cuts he's gotten..he's tooken care of them all himself. Maka frowns as the boy pulls up some black pants before he turns towards her..Ragnarok's chest isn't any better..he has a bandage wraping around his ribs..his tone stomach is poka-doted blue from all his bruises._

_Maka feels her heart ache at seeing this boy..at seeing this boy that she thought she lost.. she knows this is only a memory..but just seeing this boy with the scar on his nose..the boy with that scowl on his face..She almost cries there. She wants to hold him..to heal him of his wounds..and just keep him in her arms. She would never let him get even close to fading away if she could help it..She would protect him just as he has always protected her.._

_"Ragnarok.." Maka speaks his name..even though she knows he can't hear her as she takes a step closer..wanting to feel him..but when she tries to put a hand on his chest..it goes through._

_"This is finally the fucking day." The raven haired boy mumbles to himself as he puts on a black shirt..covering his bruised up chest. Maka takes in this outfit..and a major red flag is sent up.._

_This is the outfit Ragnarok always has on now..Could this be the day..the day that Ragnarok-_

_Maybe..maybe he's worn this outfit plenty of times..She hopes so..she doesn't want this happiness of seeing him again..to be destroyed as she watches him getting taken from her again..She doesn't want to see his death..not now..no.._

_She wats him to live._

_Ragnarok has a blank look on his face as he looks at himself in the mirror..he has no expression, those piercing blue eyes hold a fire..yet a dullness..it's hard to explain..she's never seen him with that look in his eyes. Ragnarok takes a deep breath before he turns and walks right through her..going over to the door in this room..this room with the small bed..and torned up pieces of paper..they look like letters. Ragnarok opens the door and walks out..Maka following him...and she can't help the dread in her heart..She can't help to feel she doesn't want to be here..even though seeing this boy has lifted her spirits..She feels a darkness.._

_The raven haired boy takes a couple steps into this apartment's living room-_

_"Where the fuck do you think your going?" A voice growls to the left gettting her and Ragnarok to look over._

_A younger version of Girko is sitting on the couch..glaring at this boy..his teeth are grit._

_"Out." Ragnarok responds simply, no emotion in it as he turns his back on this boy and starts to walk towards the door-_

_"Oh no you fucking don't!" Girko stands up, getting Ragnarok to pause. "All this 'out' stuff is bull shit! You have fucking came home, bruised and beaten, too many times to be just 'some stupid people gettig on your nerves'. You never fought this much and you would never let your ass get handed to you! Not to mention the cops have been poking around here, asking about stolen shit.." Girko takes a deep breath. "..I know exactly where the fuck your going and i'm not going to let you do it..a friend of mine..saw you go into the ware house when he was selling some weed..Why in the fuck would you mess with Big Al?! His gang is the most ruthless mother fuckers there is! What makes you think that they'll actually except you into their gang! Your just a fucking kid! They're playing with you man! They're using you!"_

_"I know what i'm fucking doing. Mind your own damn business, and stop being in my shit. This is the last fucking thing I have to do before i'm in.." Ragnarok growls as he turns around. "And I need to get in."_

_"Mine my own damn business?! You are my fucking business ass hole! I'm not just going to stand here and watch you throw your life away! Did you not here a fucking thing I said? They don't care about you! They won't fucking put you in their gang, it wouldn't surprise me if you did this task for them and they killed you afterwards!" Girko takes steps towards Ragnarok..his eyes are on fire..but Maka sees his concern..his concern for this raven haired boy._

_"They won't." Ragnarok speaks firmly as he turns around and glares at Girko. "..They treat me like fucking family. You have nothing to worry about, they won't kill me...once i'm in I can do what I was made to do. Avenge and destroy. They will help me do it, they will give me what I need, and be the fucking family I lost."_

_"Family?! Is that what this is about? They don't give a shit about you! They only care about the money you bring in! If you so much as fail them once, they'll kill you without blinking. That's not a family! "Girko gets so he's right in front of Ragnarok. "How could you do this shit without telling me? If you need help with something..with avenging and shit why didn't you come to me? I can fucking help you! Forget about Al's gang!"_

_"It's a little too late for that." Ragnarok speaks bluntly. "Even if I could leave..I wouldn't. You can't fucking help me with this. Only they can." Ragnarok turns to leave..but Girko grabs him._

_"I'm not letting you do it..we could fake your death, get the fuck out of here, do something! They're going to kill you! This isn't a game man!-"_

_"It was never a game to start with." Ragnarok knocks Girko's hand off of him. "I'm going to my family..and today i'm going to be a part of them. If you have a fucking problem with it I don't have to stay here, they'll give me a fucking place to stay-"_

_"I'm your fucking family!" Girko roars and pushes Ragnarok..his face is so red..his teeth grit. "After all the shit we've been though! After all the shit i've done for you! i've given a lot up to keep you on your feet! How the fuck could you just give all that away-"_

_"Your not my family." Ragnarok growls coldly..his piercing blue eyes glaring into this boy. "And right now, all your being is a nuisance-"_

_"A nuisance?! I'm trying to help you like all the other fucking times! Did you forget about me carrying your ass when you were hurt after all that crazy shit with your aunt? Did you forget it was me that got us a place to stay? Did you forget it's me that's been your fucking friend all this time!-"_

_"I don't fucking need you and I never did." Ragnarok grips his fist. "Leave me the fuck alone. I'm going and i'm not fucking coming back." Ragnarok walks..only for Girko to grab him and turn him around again..Maka can see the anger in Girko's eyes..sees how those sharp teeth are completely showing._

_"Your not fucking going! I don't know what's fucking up with you but your acting like a fucking dick. Why the fuck are you talking to me like this? I've been your bro since we were 16!-"_

_"You were never my bro. I never had a fucking brother and your sure as hell aren't one." Ragnarok growls..his voice is so dark. "Get the fuck off me."_

_"I know you just want to piss me off so i'll let you go but it's not happening! I care about you too much man!" Girko holds on to him..despite how Ragnarok's glare gets darker._

_"I never knew you were such a bitch." Ragnarok snarls. " What are you? Fucking gay for me? It wouldn't surprise me after-"_

_"That was fucking one time and I was drunk off my ass! Don't you dare fucking bring that up, you know i'm not fucking gay for you ass hole. And if being gay fucking means that I care enough to stop you from fucking dying, then yeah, I'm a fucking faggot!" Girko roars in his face..the air between these two boys is hostile._

_"You said it not me." Ragnarok sneers. "Let the fuck go of me and go fuck some guy's ass hole like I know you want to."_

_Girko is getting really pissed off..Maka can tell..he's gripping his fist..looking like he's holding back from hitting Ragnarok..those razor sharp teeth are glistening in the light, his eye twitching.._

_"I swear to god-" Girko starts off._

_" What do you have to swear? You don't have shit. You make money from drawing little pictures and making shit with clay. You do nothing but fuck around and drink." Ragnarok growls in his face. "Your a waste of space just like your father-"_

_That was it. The last straw. Girko lets out a roar of fury before he punches Ragnarok right in the face..busting his lip but the raven haired boy is quick to recover..He tackles Girko.._

_Starting a fight that Maka never wanted to see. She can't help to feel her heart ache..as she watches these two boys roll around on the floor..punching each other, kicking each other, making the other bleed..the glares..the cusses..they don't say anything..they just fight.._

_Girko and Ragnarok were best friends..and to see this..it hurts her..it hurts seeing that freindship fall apart._

_Girko gets the upper hand on Ragnarok and grabs his head..banging it against the wall, making a hole in the cheap material before Ragnarok grabs a hold of him and throws him into a table with a glass vase..the table and vase break under Girko's weight..the glass sticking into his back but he's quick to get back up..roaring and yelling as he punches Ragnarok in the gut..which Ragnarok returns with a elbow to the head._

_These boys are evenly matched..and they're destroying their home, they take turns slamming each other into shit..breaking everything..Girko suddenly gets a good hit to Ragnarok's back..right were Maka knows that fresh wound is..Ragnarok lets out a roar of pain before he grabs a hold of Girko..and with all his force..he punches Girko in the nose..the force sends Girko back into the tv..breaking it..breaking the table it was standing on..sparks flying everywhere..as Girko falls down into the rubble..his arms being held up by pieces of broken wood.._

_Everything gets quiet...except for these boy's uneven breathing...Girko looks up slowly at Ragnarok..the brown haired boy's nose is twisted oddly..his lips busted..his back and arms bleeding from being thrown into shit..Something flashes through Ragnarok's eyes as he looks at this boy..only for it to disappear..and to be replaced with such a cold, cold look..a look that could freeze over the sun._

_"Your pathetic Girko." Ragnarok's voice is ice. "No wonder your mother fucking left you."_

_Those words...are the cruelest thing Maka has ever heard Ragnarok say._

_Girko's glare falls..hurt shining through those eyes..hurt as he stares at his use to be best friend..the one that is looking at him so coldy..as Girko bleeds from the wounds he caused...The hurt she sees in Girko's eyes..the pain.._

_Oh god, her heart aches...she's never seen Girko look..so hurt..so broken.._

_"Don't worry. You'll never see me fucking again." Ragnarok turns his back on the boy..and he walks out of the adpartment..slamming the door shut behind him.._

_Girko only watches him go..before he bows his head._

_Maka can't see Girko anymore..she doesn't want to see that face full of pain..so she runs after Ragnarok..The raven haired boy is just walking calmly..as if none of that just happened..his lip is busted but he just wipes it off..he's use to fighting, use to being beaten by now it seems. He walks with that cold look..even when Maka catches up to him..and walks by his side..She cant' help to feel..all that was uncalled for..that it wasn't like Ragnarok to say anything about Girko's mother..because he knows..just as much as she does..how it feels to not have a mother._

_When Ragnarok is a ways away from the adpartment..his face completely falls..and he falls to his knees..He holds his heead in his hands..his breathing jagged.. "..I'm sorry Girko.." Ragnarok's voice is soft..Maka barely hears it. "..but I had to do it. I have to fucking do this..and all you would have done is try to stop me.." He forces himself up..his bangs covering his eyes. "..Now I know you won't try to stop me.".. Ragnarok starts to walk again..He looks up..his bangs moving from his face.._

_Those piercing blue eyes..are watery._

_Everything fades away._

_When everything comes back to her..She's in that nasty ware house again..Buff men laughing haughtily as they chug their glasses of beer and fondle the barely dressed women around here. Big Al is sitting in that seat he was last time..counting big wads of cash with a cigar in his mouth..He's smirking, clearly pleased with this large sum of money.._

_"Big Al! The kid is here!" A man roars over all the noise..and everything gets quiet..as they look over at their leader._

_"Perfect. Let him in." Big Al's grin grows all the more as he motions the man on to do so. He nods before he opens the doors to this place..light coming in..revealing the raven haired boy standing there..His eyes are hard again..his face a scowl..you can see no weakness..even though his lip is busted.._

_It doesn't look like he just lost his friend._

_"Come right in my boy!" Big Al beams loudly as Ragnarok walks in..the raven haired boy's expression doesn't change as he walks past all these buff men that aren't giving him friendly looks..They make way for Ragnarok so he can walk right up to Big Al..stopping right in front of his desk. "You got into a rumble?" Big Al raises an eye brow looking at Ragnarok's busted lip and bruised cheek._

_"Some guy trying to get into my business." Ragnarok growls. "I took care of him."_

_"That i'm sure you did!" Big Al laughs, taking a drag of cigar before blowing it into Ragnarok's face. "You never disappoint when it comes to..silencing unwanted pest. You've done very good my boy, pass and done every task I have given you! Now you have your final task to do for me..before I can consider you my family."_

_"Then you'll tell me where the 'Terror' is right?" Ragnarok takes a step closer, those piercing eyes locking with Big Al's._

_"Of course my boy! My information is your information..That is..if you can complete this task." Big Al takes a long drag of his cigar. "This one is pretty easy. You see, out side of the town there's this abandoned home. It wouldn't interest me if I didn't hear that our opposing gang is cooking meth in it." Big Al bangs his fist on the table. "Do you know how much this pisses me off?! How dare they fucking cook meth on my territory!" This man roars..before he seems to notice how he's losing his cool..he takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. "So I want you to check this place out my boy..and if it's empty, and you don't find any cooking implements..then good. You can just come back and you will be in my family..but if there is people from the opposing gang.." Big Al gives him a dark look._

_"Kill the mother fuckers." Ragnarok speaks blunty..like it's nothing._

_"That's my boy!" Big Al places a gun on the table. "Take this with you. Be smart about this boy, if there are people in there making meth, i'm sure they will be armed. Don't be stupid."_

_"Give me a crowbar too." Ragnarok takes the gun and puts it into his pocket. Big Al snaps his fingers and a buff man gives Ragnarok a crowbar..he gives it a test swing before nodding to himself. "What if I get in there and it's empty but I find cooking supplies?"_

_"Destoy it all." Big Al blows a puff of smoke out. "If you find any half ready meth, bring it to me."_

_"Got it." Ragnarok puts the crowbar into a back pack that one of the buff men gave him._

_"if you mess this up..get captured by the other gang or by the police." Big Al looks at him seriously. "I aint helping you kid. Your on your own."_

_"I got this." Ragnarok puts the back pack on. "I'll be back here. Don't you worry about that."_

_"Good..Call yourself a cab boy and get your ass over there. When your done, come back. I'll send my boys to check your work..and if you did good..Your officially my brother. I will tell you where the 'Terror' is and we will have a new member to our family." He grins at Ragnarok. "..Just make sure you don't fail me."_

_"I won't fail you." Ragnarok turns around and starts walking out of this place. "I'll die before I fail you."_

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..She's standing in front of a small looking wooden home..there's vines growing over it..this home looks like it could just crash in on it's self at any moment..it's so old looking. There's a huge red flag being sent up as she looks at this place..something that makes her shiver...and hug herself. Ragnarok is standing by her side..taking in this home with a glare on his face..he makes a cautionary look around before he walks slowly towards the house..the windows are boarded up..there's no way to look in. Maka walks with him..the closer she gets, the stronger the feeling of dread gets. This home seems to be away from all civilization..a forest is in back of it..and there's no cars on the roads..Ragnarok is truly alone to face what ever the hell is waiting for him in here.._

_Ragnarok moves so he has his back against the wall next to the front door..He puts his ear to the house..trying to hear anything..Maka doesn't know if he did hear something but he gets his gun out. The boy takes a deep breath before in a swift movement, he gets off the wall and kicks the door in, His gun out and ready to shoot. The dust blocks Maka's vision for a moment..but when it clears.._

_There's no one in here. It's a empty room..it's dark in here even though it's bright outside..Every thing looks dusty as if this place hasn't been cleaned in a long time..the wooden walls and floors are infested with mold..it smells like a old person's house..There's a table in this room..with viles, beakers..and a pot.. Ragnarok's eyes light up when his eyes fall on this..he steps into the house..the wood creaking under his weight as his piercing blue eyes scan the area.._

_But there's no one here._

_Ragnarok keeps looking out as he takes his back pack off..and pulls out his crowbar. He leaves the bag on the floor as he walks over slowly towards the table..Maka follows..but..something about this place..is familiar..she looks at the molded walls..and a jolt of recognition hits her..though she doesn't understand it.._

_It fills her with dread._

_Maka's eyes fall back on the pot..and books..there's a book off to the side..Her eyes get wide with realization as Ragnarok pulls back the crowbar..He thinks this is stuff for making meth when really it's.._

_"Ragnarok no!" Maka screams..but it's no use..she's not really here..she's only a watcher._

_Ragnarok brings the crowbar down in a sideways sweep..it knocks most of the viles off the table, breaking some while the other's fall to the floor and shatter. The raven haired boy doesn't stop there..he breaks all the beakers, breaks any glass he can get his hands on..he breaks the table..He moves over to where the pot is..He sees some white crystals..and he grabs them..he walks over to his book bag and puts them into it before putting it on his back. " Mother fuckers are fucking making meth in here..Big Al's not going to be happy."_

_Maka is trembling..she's sure what he just grabbed wasn't meth..and she's sure as hell that all the shit he just broke..wasn't for meth either..no.._

_She wants to grab Ragnarok and get the fuck out of here._

_"Lady M-Medusa?" A soft voice breaks the silence..small foots steps can be heard..getting Ragnarok to tense up and pull out his gun when he sees someone walk out of a hallway neither him nor Maka noticed.."G-Gah don't s-shoot!" A kid Crona squeaks when he saw the boy holding the gun..he puts his hands up..his small body trembling in his fear._

_The hand holding the gun tenses..but when Ragnarok takes in this this small child that is looking at him with wide terrified eyes..He slowly puts down the gun..that scowl being replaced with a frown. "..What the fuck are you doing here kid?" Ragnarok's eyes flicker..he's deep in thought..weighing out his options._

_"W-Who are you?" Crona's trembling dies a little at the gun not pointing at him anymore._

_"That doesn't matter kid. Fucking answer me, why are you here?" Ragnarok snarls..getting Crona to whimper..Ragnarok sighs. "Just answer me kid.."_

_"I l-live here.." Crona mumbles nervously when Ragnarok raises his eye brow._

_"There's no way you live in this fucking dump..Are you one of the gang member's child? Did they leave you here?"_

_"G-Gang?..n-no..I d-don't know what your talking about." Crona looks at him with wide eyes._

_Ragnarok stares at Crona a moment before looking away..pinching the bridge of his nose..Maka can see how his eyes flicker..He's torn between considering this child a part of the gang..and he's suppose to kill any one here that he may think are apart of the other gang.._

_"Are y-you going to hurt me sir?" Crona's shaky voice gets Ragnarok to look over at he small boy..the small boy that is dirty from head to toe..covered in dust..too small to be healthy..those bags under his eyes..The fear he has in them as he looks up at Ragnarok.._

_"..No." Ragnarok's hard eyes soften a bit as he puts his gun into his pocket..and crouches down to get level with Crona..She sees the way he looks at Crona..and she doesn't know what's going on in that head of his. "What's your name kid? Did your mother leave you here?..How long have you been here?"_

_"Your a-asking too m-many questions! I-I don't know how do deal with b-being asked questions by a stranger!" Crona grips his hair..his black eyes trembling as he takes a step back._

_"Don't be fucking afraid..i'm your friend alright? i'm going to get you out of here, get you a new home and everything."_

_"..F-Friend?" Crona's eyes get wide at that..and he lets go of his hair to look at Ragnarok with awe. "Your m-my..friend?"_

_"Sure, whatever. Now i'm going ot ask you again, what's your name kid?"_

_"C-Crona.." The little boy blushes slightly and messes with his dress._

_"Well Crona, i'm going to check this place out a bit more..then we're going to leave. Get you all fixed up." Ragnarok holds his hand out to this small boy..who's eyes light up at it.._

_"I-I.." Crona looks the boy in the eyes..only to shriek..taking a step back in horror..his teeth chattering..Maka is having the same effect..becasue both her and Crona see who's standing behind Ragnarok now._

_"What's wrong?" Ragnarok blinks at this trembling boy..His eyes get wide..Ragnarok's breath being able to be seen as he quickly whips around.. his eyes falling on the woman that is causing both Maka and Crona discomfort. Medusa is staring at him blankly..the darkness making her yellow eyes shine with a predatory glint.. "Who the fuck are you?"_

_Medusa looks at the gun before her eyes fall on the small boy that's teeth are chattering. "..Crona go to your room and don't come out."_

_"M-Medusa he-" Crona starts to protest..only for Meudsa to give him a dark look._

_"Go." Her voice is venom..Crona squeaks before he runs back into the hallway from where he came from...leaving Ragnarok alone with Medusa._

_"I said who the fuck are you?" Ragnarok snarls, pulling out the gun..pointing it at her. " I'll give you 5 seconds to answer me before I blow your head off."_

_"Violent aren't we?" Medusa speaks in a cool tone..as her eyes shift over to look at her broken beakers and viles. "My, you made a mess of my things..didn't your mother teach you better then to break into other people's homes and break their things?" Medusa's voice is smug._

_"Shut the fuck up bitch, you dont' know shit!" Ragnarok's scowl deepens. "All that shit was yours?"_

_"Yes, all mine...and you broke all of it. I was working on a new experiment..but it seems you ruined it.." Medusa's smirk is evil. "No matter..it looks like i'll be starting a new one anyway."_

_"You've been making meth on Big Al's territory." Ragnarok puts his finger on the trigger..it pointed at that smirk of hers. "Die bitch." He pulls the trigger.._

_Only for the bullet to stop in mid air..right in front of her face..Ragnarok's face falls a bit in confusion as the bullet falls limply on the ground by her feet. "Oh my, did you just try to kill me? How dreadful!" Medusa puts a hand on her cheek, fake gasping. " Why are you trying to kill me when your the one that destroyed my things?..Your the one that has intruded my home..your the one that needs to be punished, not me.." Medusa takes a step forward..Ragnarok shoots again..only for the bullet to do the same as the last. "It's no use. You can not kill me you foolish boy-"_

_Ragnarok throws the gun to the side..and pulls out the crowbar..Medusa pausing as Ragnarok glares at her with hate in those piercing blue eyes. "Your not fucking ruining this for me! This is the last fucking thing I have to do before I can avenge my mother! " He roars._

_"Revenge?" Medusa's eyes flash..before Ragnarok takes off running towards her..holding the crowbar up..ready to strike her with that fire in his eyes..With that scowl on his face. "..Vector plate." She speaks the word and a arrow appears under Ragnarok's feet..sending him flying back..he hits the moldy wall with a thump before falling to the floor..but he's quick to get himself back up. "My..such hate in your heart..such anger.." Medusa smirks again. "..I was just planning on killing you..but that anger..that brute strength..ah, it's just too perfect. Your will to kill excites me..that hate is burning me with a desire..a desire to make that flame brighter. " Medusa takes a step closer. "Your nothing but a weak human..but once I'm done with you, you'll be so much more."_

_"How the fuck did you do that?" Ragnarok's eyes get wide as he watches the plate disappear.._

_"Magic." Medusa chuckles darkly..her eyes a light in glee. "I can do more then that.." She takes a step closer. "I like you boy..so i'll make you a deal. Summit to me, give me your name and become my slave..and I will let you live."_

_"Fuck that bitch! So what, you can do some fucking magic trick. i'll fucking kill you!" Ragnarok grinds his teeth as he runs towards her..moving out the way when a vector plate appears..his eyes set in that fire. " Your not getting out here fucking alive, i'm avenging my mother!-" Ragnarok gets right on her..about to fucking bash her head in with the crowbar.._

_"I was hoping you would refuse." Medusa chuckles darkly..as that snake on her arm..comes off and bites Ragnarok's neck..it sinks it's fangs into him causing Ragnarok to drop the crowbar and to fall on his butt.. Maka can see how his piercing blue eyes are out of forcues now..his neck bleeding slightly from the wound..He looks dizzy. "You see my boy...I always get what I want." Medusa reaches out to touch him.._

_Only for Ragnarok to punch her hand away..He gets up..stumbling a bit but he's able to run out of the house..Maka following behind him..but she hears Medusa's crackle. "Foolish boy.."_

_Maka runs with the stumbling Ragnarok..She's not sure he knows where he's going..but he's trying to get away..Maka can't help but to feel in suspense..She's screaming at him..telling him to run faster..This is like a scary movie..you know, when you know what's going to happen to the character..but you still yell..you still don't want it to happen.._

_Maka feels like shutting down..because we all know..how this story ends._

_"Shit..shit.." Ragnarok pants out as he holds a hand to his neck..he's limping. "..What the fuck did she do to me?..How the fuck did that..tattoo fucking bite me?..I must be losing my fucking mind.." Ragnarok keeps limping on..looking behind him..as he travels farther into this forest.._

_That's when he makes a odd sound..He falls on the ground..His body twiching slightly..before it goes still. Ragnarok blinks..his eyes move..but nothing else does..She can see the uncertainly..the fear.._

_He's paralyzed.._

_Someone crackles behind her._

_"There was no point in running but I do like to see my prey struggle." Medusa coos as she walks closer to this boy that can't even say anything. "I guess it's the snake in me.." She laughs darkly at that..Ragnarok's eyes get dark..his eyes tell her how pissed he is. "What's wrong? Can someone not move?" She smirks as she walks up to him..crouching down..she puts her hand on his cheek. "It's okay..it will all be over soon.." Her smile is evil. "That's a lie. It will neve be over. I will torture you for the rest of eternity. You should have took my offer when I gave it. I do like you boy, me and you are quite alike. We are driven by hate..by revenge. I want revenge too you know, and your what's going to help me get it..you are the beginning of the end.." She rubs his cheek..Ragnarok's eyes turn black from his hate. "And this is the end for you.." Medusa stands up..and snaps her fingers.._

_They disappear..and so does Maka.._

_Maka trembles as she takes in this new room..filled with jars..scalpels..pins..needles..but most of all she trembles..at the fact Ragnarok has been placed on a operating table..Medusa standing over him with a smirk on her face.. Ragnarok's eyes are glaring..His hate shinning though..as if he doesn't know what dire situation he is in.._

_"Where to begin, where to begin." Medusa hums as her eyes skim his body. "You have so many good parts..i've been running out of body parts so this is wonderful. " She picks up a scalpel..before turning back to the boy..That hate is shinning through..and she smirks." I admire your hate. I admire your killing nature, your violent nature. You are much more impressive then my son..yes, much more greater then my son. You and me are kindred spirits... You are a demon just as I am." This gets Ragnarok's eyes to turn black. "..Your eyes..very nice..i'll start there." She points the scalpel at Ragnarok's left eye..it flashes with fear._

_"No..no your not going to-" Maka starts..only to stop when Medusa stabbed down..She moves the scalpel..Carving the eye till it pops out of the skull. Maka feels like puking..she covers her mouth in horror..as she sees Ragnarok's other eye move frantically..it's dilated..she can see the agony he's in..it makes her stomach drop completely...her body trembling.._

_"Beautiful." Medusa looks at the bloody eye she just cut out..before putting it into a jar. "Now..lets see what else I want.." She snaps her fingers..and the boy becomes naked before her on the operating table..her eyes skim his body..before falling on his feet..She grabs one..and slowly starts to cut off each toe.._

_Ragnarok's one eye is wide..he's in pain..he's in agony-_

_"Medusa fucking stop it!" Maka roars and goes to punch her..to get her away from this boy..but she only goes through the woman..as Medusa cuts off all the toes to the other foot..She places them in a jar before looking down at this bare boy.._

_"You have been through a lot in your life..faced many trials..dealt with a lot of pain.." Medusa laughs darkly as she places the tip of her scalpel on his chest.." But nothing like this." She moves it down..cutting a straight line from the top of his chest..till his waist line._

_"Medusa don't!" Maka cries out..but she can't do anything..she can only watch as Medusa digs her hands into this cut..and slowly starts to rip it open more..exposing Ragnarok's inners..Blood is splatting every where..Medusa is getting covered in it..Ragnarok's one eye is still dilated in his agony..but it's getting half lidded..he's losing consciousness-_

_"Oh no you don't." Medusa snaps her finger..and Ragnarok's eye gets wide again..becomes..aware. " You will feel every little cut, every little rip I do boy. Hate me." She rips him open more..blood splatting on her face. "Hate me with all your being. Hate the world with all your being. The world has been nothing but cruel to you...it took your mother, it made you a demon..so hate it..destroy everything..use your hate and anger as power." Medusa goes to his side..and cuts his kidney out..the organ bloody in her hands as she rips it out..and puts it in a jar. "Once i'm done with you..no one will even remember you. Your memory will be shattered. No one will look for you. No one will miss you. It will be like you never existed." She cuts around the stomach..before ripping out the oragn..putting it into a jar._

_"Stop it! Fucking stop it!" Maka screams as more of Ragnarok's blood gets splattered everywhere..but Medusa dosn't stop..she continues to cut..continues to rip..and when Maka tries to hit her..to stop her..she just goes through her..because she can't do anything.._

_That's when she sees something that shatters her.._

_A single tear falls down Ragnarok's only eye..his only pained eye.._

_"No more..no more please." Maka falls to his side...gripping onto this boy..as if she could protect him..but she goes though him still..Her voice cracks..she's trembling so much.._

_Do you know..how it feels to watch some one you care about..get completely ripped apart in front of your eyes?..to see someone that's always been there for you..cry in agony?..and all you can do is watch.._

_It's hell. This is hell._

_"Aw don't cry." Medusa smirks..she takes the scalpel and uses it to wipe his tear..cutting his cheek in the process. "Your going to be great. You will be greater then my son..and you will make him strong. I have great plans for you..oh, aren't you excited?" Medusa sticks the scalpel in his other eye..and rips it out..The blood squirting out like when you take a bite of a orange..how the jucie just jumps out at you.._

_It's sickening..Maka's going to be sick. Ragnarok has no eyes now..just bloody eye holes..She can't see his expression anymore..but she knows he's in pain..she can't even image the pain he's in right now..and she doesn't want to know. This is Ragnarok..the boy that she cares about..and this is how he died. Alone on a operating table..Bare..degraded..being stripped of everything..and not being able to scream..or fight.._

_She hates Medusa. She really, really hates her._

_Medusa goes back to ripping in his stoamch area..peeling back flesh while Ragnarok's blood drips off the sides of the table..Maka wants to kill her. She wants to-_

_"M-Medusa." Maka hears a shaky voice behind them..She looks to see little Crona looking at the back of his mother with wide, terrified eyes._

_"What is it Crona, I told you I did not want to see your for the rest of the day." Medusa does another tug..another sickening rip sounds, with blood splattering on the floor._

_"I-I'm sorry M-Medusa..I-I was just.." Crona's eyes shifts before he takes a deep breath. "..W-What happened to t-that boy?"_

_"He's right here." Medusa turns to look at Crona..showing him Ragnarok..showing Crona the boy she completely ripped apart..Medusa doesn't have a expression..her face stained with blood..this bitch..this psycho bitch..This bitch is smiling with that sick smile of hers._

_"Y-You killed him!" Crona's eyes get wide as he takes in the gruesome sight..he takes a step back._

_"Yes but don' worry. I'm using every part of him." Medusa turns back around..and starts cutting Ragnarok's fingers off..the bone making a cracking sound as she goes through it. "He won't go to waste."_

_"B-But..w-why did y-you..?" Crona's teeth chatter._

_"Why did I kill him?" Medusa turns to glare at Crona with those snake eyes. "The answer should be obvious Crona. He broke into our home..he was a intruder...by law i'm allowed to protect myself." Medusa chuckles darkly at her joke.._

_Because to her this is a joke. This is amusing. She's taking joy out of Ragnarok's pain..she's taking joy out of this._

_"I-I don't think he wanted to h-hurt us! H-He could have just been lost..o-or maybe he needed help.." Crona's eyes get watery looking at Ragnarok._

_"He wasn't lost. He knew exactly where he was and what he was doing." Medusa goes back to cutting Ragnarok's fingers off..then putting them in a jar. "He got what he deserved."_

_"He didn't deserve this you fucking bitch!" Maka screams..her face is red..this pain she feels is too much._

_"B-But he.." Crona's eyes shake as he looks at the jars..at the body Medusa's still cutting on. "H-He could have hurt me b-but he didn't..I don't think he w-wanted to hurt us-"_

_"Are you doubting me Crona?" Medusa turns on him, her eyes dangerous._

_"N-No I just-"_

_"Be quiet." Medusa growls as she stabs the scalpel in Ragnarok's forehead to hold it there. " You should be happy it was him instead of you. if not for this boy, it would be you on this table getting ripped to pieces for my potions. Because of this boy I can finally make you of use to me. " Medusa's smirk is evil. " I'm glad you like this boy enough to doubt me Crona. "She chuckles darkly. " For he will always be with you soon. You won't be able to get rid of him and he won't be able to get away from you. You'll be stuck together. So don't worry about the boy. You'll see him again real soon."_

_That's when Medusa grabs Ragnarok's heart..ripping it up..ripping it out of the boy's body..it does a single beat..before it stops.._

_Crona's eyes roll back..as he falls to the ground..he fainted..Maka can't blame him..she wishes she could faint right now.._

_Everything hurts._

_"Perfect..now to start the ritual." Medusa laughs loudly..she's crackling.._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..she wishes she couldn't. Crona is laying on the ground..still knocked out..his face so pale..a circle is made of something black is around him..and right now Medusa is writing something onto Crona's forehead..dipping her finges into a cup she's holding..before going to write on his forehead..They're in the forest..the full moon shinning eerily down on this scene..There's a jar with a heart in it by her side..Maka is still shivering from seeing what happened to Ragnarok..she still feels like breaking down. Medusa steps out of the circle..and grabs the jar..taking out the heart._

_"On this night I wish to bond the soul of the living with a soul of the dead. A bond of a short leash. A bond for eternity. In pain, in joy, the bond stays." Medusa says this in a loud voice..before she walks into the circle..she chants lowly under her breath..looking up to the full moon every once and a while..it's creepy..it's dark..a wind picks up..her chanting echoes. "Bond this soul with this boy. A bond stronger then diamonds..bond this spirit with this boy so that he may never move on. His after life is this boy." Medusa holds the heart above Crona..looking up to the sky she cries in a loud voice. "Bond the living with the dead! Till death do they part!" Medusa rips the heart..the blood getting all over Crona..Medusa jumps out of the circle..as it lights up..Crona being surrounded by brilliant light.._

_When the light dulls..Maka can see Crona isn't laying alone anymore. Ragnarok lays on his side next to him..his bangs are covering his eyes..he's see through..he's dead. Maka's eyes tremble as she falls to her knees..the pain in her heart is too much. The raven haired boy groans..he shifts before he forces himself up.. "..Damn, my fucking head hurts." Ragnarok grips his head. "What the fuck-" He stops when he takes in where he is...when he takes in the odd circle he's in with a pasted out boy..as he looks at the forest he's in..and Medusa who is smirking at him. "..Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?" Ragnarok gets up..only to catch a glance of his see through self..his face falls..".. What happened to me..?" He looks at his hands..seeing the forest floor through them._

_"Your dead." Medusa states matter-o-factory. "I killed you."_

_"You fucking what?" Ragnarok's eyes get wide..looking at his see through hands..before he looks up at Medusa..his glare is so dark..so full of hate..He roars before he runs towards her.._

_"That's it..let the hate flow." Medusa chuckles darkly as he gets on her..about to punch her..but she grabs his hand. "Is that anyway to treat your master?"_

_"Your not my fucking master bitch." Ragnarok snarls-_

_"Oh but I believe I am." Medusa's power goes out..sending Ragnarok flying back..skidding against the floor._

_"What the fuck are you?!" Ragnarok growls as he puts a hand over where she touched..she can tell that hurt him._

_"I am Medusa, the snake witch. I am the one that killed you and i'm your master." Medusa smirks. "You don't remember anything do you?..Well, you don't need your memories anyway. All you neeed is your hate, your strength.."_

_"Your not my fucking master. I don't give a shit what the fuck you are! I answer to no one. "Ragnarok snarls._

_"You answer to me now. You are my slave, and you will do as I command.' Medusa points at Crona. "This is who you will protect. You will always be by his side and help him when he needs it, and he'll need it a lot I assure you."_

_"I'm not doing shit for you! You fucking killed me! What makes you think i'll take care of your son? I'm not a fucking baby sitter and i'm sure as hell not doing anything for you. You can go fuck yourself bitch." Ragnarok gives her his middle finger..before he starts to walk away._

_"You won't make it far." Medusa chuckles when Ragnarok gives her another middle finger..Ragnarok gets halfway out of the forest..before he's suddenly yanked all the way back..till he's thown by the side of Crona..His eyes are wide._

_"What the fuck was.."_

_"You are bonded to this boy. You can't go to far without him. You will stay by him and protect him-"_

_"I'm not doing shit for you bitch!" Ragnarok roars. "So what i'm stuck around him? I won't fucking help him. I won't fucking listen to you-"_

_Medusa points at him..her power coming out..acting like electricity..She shocks Ragnarok..he roars in pain as his body twitches..before she stops..and his body goes limp for a moment. "You will listen to me or you will be punished. I killed you. I made you. I could make you suffer for the rest of your afterlife. Just because you are dead does not mean you can't feel pain. Do you understand me?"_

_"Shit.." Ragnarok forces himself to a sitting position..he glares darkly at Medusa._

_"You are my slave. I own you. " Medusa smirks. "From this point on boy, you will be called Ragnarok."_

_"Ragnarok? What the fuck is that?" Ragnarok scoffs. "That's not my fucking name-"_

_"Would you like to tell me your name?" Medusa's smirk grows..when Ragnarok frowns. "That's what I thought. You will be called Ragnarok from now on. Your real name doesn't matter anymore..the person you were is dead..now you are Ragnarok. The beginning of the end."_

_"..I'm not going by that fucking name. I'm not going by anything you fucking call me bitch. I don't give a fuck what you do to me, i'm not fucking listening to you. I'm fucking dead! What do I have to fucking lose!" Ragnarok's words are bitter._

_"You will listen to me." She smirks and closes her eyes. "Why don't you carry Crona to that house over there? That's your first task." She fades away with that evil smirk. "Good bye for now Ragnarok."_

_"Don't fucking call me that! it's not my fucking name! and like hell if i'm carrying your fucking kid anywhere! You can go to hell!" Ragnarok roars after her..._

_He falls to his knees..his being is trembling as he looks at his see through hands.._

_"I'm really..i'm really fucking dead.." Ragnarok's vocie is shaky..before something flashes through his eyes..a pain..a deep hate..a regret..so many emotions swirl through those eyes..before he leans his body back and roars..roars out of hate..of anger..His eyes that black.._

_Ragnaork roars..because this was the brith of Ragnarok..the boy she knows..the boy she cares about.._

_Maka puts a hand to her heart..as this boy continues to roar..He's in pain..he's alone..he's dead. Maka gets up..and walks over to him...she wants to touch him..she watns to take this all away..she reaches her hand out..and this time she touches him.._

_There's a cracking sound..like something breaking before she's consumed into a bright light.._

_Everything fades away_.

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open..the first thing she sees is Ragnarok's face..up close to hers. Her forehead is laying against his..from being so up close she can see just how tired he looks..how weak. His eyes are closed..and he's limp in her arms..the light of the morning comes through the library's stain glass window..casting a red light over Ragnarok.. Maka pulls back..noticing his cheeks are wet when she touched them..more water falls on them as she rubs his cheek..and now she knows she had been crying..and she's still crying. All that she just saw..his death..his pain..his slavery..

It makes a hole in her heart she can't ignore...a rage in her that makes her want to fucking destroy everything as she holds this limp boy against her..this limp boy that has gone through hell more then once.

"R-Ragnarok.." She speaks his name..in a croak..half a sob..half a whimper..

But that really isn't his name..Medusa took his real name..Ragnarok is the name that was given to him by her...she can't get that almost inhuman roar out of her head..and it causes her tears to fall more..falling on this boy..

His body twitches..his eyes squint..before they slowly open..Maka's heart raises just a bit..just to fall when she looks into those piercing blue eyes..They're odd looking, dilated..shaky..and his lips are twitching now..

He looks..

"_I told you, you are too late."_ That other girl crackles. "_He's lost it! he's lost it!"_

Maka feels..her heart..it shatters..He can't be..Ragnarok can't be..

The boy's lips..twitch up into that unnatural smile.

Mad. Ragnarok is mad.

Maka feels..all hope that she had for the future..the hope of her family..of being happy..of living..

It's destroyed in Ragnarok's mad smile.

_"Don't give up!"_ The angel's voice sounds though her head..getting the other girl to growl. "_If you give up this boy will surely be lost forever in madness..He's only lost my dear..you can light his way back."_

"H-How?" Maka speaks out loud..as Ragnarok tilts his head at her..those odd eyes baring into her...it's getting harder to breathe..seeing madness in this boy..it breaks her..she feels herself breaking..giving up..

Because if Ragnarok fell into Madness..the strong boy that didn't take shit from anyone..that fought the demon god of madness himself..if this strong boy has given up..

Why shouldn't she?

"_The answer is in you..don't think..feel."_ Custos' words are soft..soothing..but she cant' be soothed..

He's telling her to feel..but all she feels is sorrow..rage..devastation.

"I-I'm..i'm so sorry.." Maka trembles as she holds this mad boy tighter against her..not caring if he'll try to kill her..not caring about anything but this boy in her arms. "..I-I'm sorry I w-wasn't there..i'm s-sorry i'm too late..I f-failed you Ragnarok..I..you.." The words can't come out..they get caught in her throat and come out as pitiful sobs. When Ragnarok's mad smile grows..she can't speak anymore..she can only cry..each sob, feeling like glass is being ripped from her chest. Maka wails..wails like a baby. She's cried a lot during the course of her life..during the course of being a witch and all the shit that's happened..but she hasn't wailed like this since..

Since she lost her mother.

Maka buries her face in his chest..wailing..gripping into his shirt as she cries out in sorrow..cries out in agony..

Because she lost her family to madess. Crona is dead..and now Ragnarok is lost..

She's alone.

_"Why not give in then?"_ The girl's voice is sinister. _"Let me out..and i'll take away your pain..madness is the best numbing agent there is..you'll be numb to everything..this pain..your fear..everything. Give in to me Maka..let me out..if you set me free..I will set you free from all that hurts you."_ It's tempting..it's so tempting.

Madness..sound good right about now..she'll be able to join her family in their mad reign..She told them she would follow where ever they went..they're both mad..

Why shouldn't' she be?

_"That's it..give in."_ A dark voice coos..and she doesn't have to look up to know it's Asura..he's here..smirking at her no doubt. "_Give in like everyone else."_

_"My dear..rememeber what happens if this girl gets out."_ Custos' voice sounds like he's frowning. "_Is this really what you want? to be lost in madness while the whole world is destroyed?"_

_"Yes it is!"_ that other girl giggles.

"_Don't listen to the angel Maka..you are a witch, a part of the darkness."_ Asura's voice is smug. "_Give in to me..give into the madness that will set you free..give in..don't you want to be set free?"_

The three voices go back and forth..both the girl and Asura teaming up against the angel..their voices are loud..it hurts..and Ragnarok is still smiling at her madly-

"Shut the fuck up!" Maka screams..and all the voices hush. "I don't fucking care about myself or the fucking world! I only care about Ragnarok! The only thing I want is Ragnarok back!..A friend said to me once..'Let the fucking world crash and burn around us..but we'll stay together.' The world..along with my life, can crash and burn..but now i've lost the two people I said I would stay with.." She bows her head..a tear..full of her hurt..full of sorrow falls down her cheek..and falls on Ragnarok's. "..I have finally..truly..lost everything."

The voices don't say anymore..everything gets quiet..Maka's eyes are closed..her breathing uneven..

It's true. She has lost everything. Her mother is dead. Kid isn't here. Her father is dead. Crona is dead. Ragnarok is gone. Who does she have left?..She has no one. They're all gone...it's over..it's finally over for her..after all the shit she's been through..

It's over.

Maka just feels weak..all will..all determination..it's gone..it's gone with this boy's mad smile. It's over..she's lost everything..why go on..when there's nothing left to go on for?..

Suddenly..she feels a hand on her cheek..it gently wipes the water away..but the water keeps coming. "M-Maka.." Her name is barely a whisper..it's weak..but at his voice..her eyes shoot open. Ragnarok is looking up at her..his hand on her cheek..still slowly wiping the tears..but when she sees his eyes..she only cries harder.

His eyes..are steadied. She can see how weak he is..but they aren't dilated..and the mad smile has fallen..He only looks up at her with tiredness..no madness..

"R-Ragnarok.." Maka's lip trembles before she throws herself at him again..hugging him so tightly which the boy grunts at. "Your..y-your back! your not..I..I d-didn't lose you I.."

"Would you stop..fucking crying all..over me. i'm..fucking fine. " Ragnarok growls..but it's weaker then usually..it only gets her to tighten her grip on him. "You couldn't..get fucking rid of me even if you wanted to..bitch."

"Call me..call me a bitch again." Maka sighs happily..she chuckles..half out of relief and something else..because this is Ragnarok..he's back..he's really back. "Why don't you hit me too?..just..god i'm glad your back..I thought..I thought I lost you.."

"You want me to call you a bitch and hit you? Your fucking weird." He grumbles..but there's a hint of a smile in his voice..before he frowns. "..I'll be fucking honest..I thought I was gone too. You don't know how many times I had to..fucking see.." He trails off..a shiver being sent through his body. "..I broke..like a fucking bitch I broke..and it seemed like forever that I was just floating in this black nothingness..but then I felt water..like I was being rained on..and I heard your voice.." He touches her cheek again. "..You helped me find my way back...I know it sounds fucking gay but your tears brought me back..it washed the madness away."

"It's not gay..it's amazing! it's wonderful!" Maka holds him tightly. "Your back! After seeing all that horrible-"

"So you did see it.." Ragnarok's odd voice cuts her off...causing her to look down at him..he isn't looking at her. " Your the one who set me free..weren't you?..you broke the cycle.."

"I guess I was.." Maka thinks back to when she touched him..the bright light and the cracking sound. "..Who did this to you?"

Ragnaork chuckles at that..it's weak..it's humorless.

"The fucking bitch that's caused all of this...I made the same fucking mistake I did back then..but at least back then I didn't know what the fuck I was going against. Of all the fucking people I fought..Medusa is the only fucking one I lost to. I'm still losing. I just can't win against that bitch." There's such a deep hate in his eyes..but it dulls with his weakness..a expression that hurts her on his face. "..She took everything from me. I never got to avenge my mother. I never fucking got to kill my father..he's still alive, running around free. She ripped me to fucking pieces..took any pride I had and cut it in half. I was fucking helpless. I have never, ever felt so fucking helpless. All I could do was lay there..in fucking agony as she smirked at me..and dug her scalpel into me. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. I couldn't do shit..but watch out of my one eye..because she fucking ripped out the other one. She killed me..took my life but that wasn't fucking enough...no it wasn't."

Ragnarok is trembling..his teeth grinding..he's gripping onto her till it hurts..but she doesn't care.

" She took my fucking memories! She took the life I had completely away from me and forced me to be her fucking slave. Bonded me to Crona..bonded me to this earth so I could never get away from her. My death was hell but when I died I wasn't released..no, hell kept on. She forced me to stay with her son..the child of the woman that killed me, that fucking ruined my life..that took everything away from me..even my name." Ragnarok looks down..he closes his eyes..his breathing jagged. "Even now I can't remember my real name..and I never will. I fucking know I never will. She took it from me. I'll never get it back. i've gotten most of my memories back..because of you Maka..I know it's because of you..but I still don't know who my fucking father is..I don't know my name.."

He takes a deep breath.

"Though I didn't have my fucking memories..just knowing Medusa killed me..and I had such a fucking hate for her..I had a fucking hate for Crona too. I blamed him even when it wasn't his fault..for awhile I was just a mass of hate, of fury..I wouldn't listen to her. I wouldn't do as she said and I would get punished for it but I didn't give a shit. I'm fucking dead..but then she started punishing Crona." Ragnarok gets a odd look to his face. "..I see now she fucking did this all on purpose..she used me..got me to fucking care for Crona..I hated her more..but I cared for Crona. So I started protecting him..forgetting that's what she wanted all along. After awhile..it just set in..I had no fucking way out of this. I was in this fucking nightmare and I would never be released. Even if I was released..where would I go? Though I despise Medusa..though I hate her to fucking hell..I ended up being what she wanted all along. A fucking slave. I became fucking Ragnarok, a spirit of a boy I don't even know. A spirit of slavery..a spirit of protection. I forgot all emotions except for hate and anger..so even though I soften just a bit towards Crona..I could never show it. I didn't know how. So I used my fist, I used my growls and my commands..though I fucking smirked when he would tremble and cry..it left me feeling empty. " His voice..gets low..soft. "..She took everything from me."

"She never took who you are." Maka grips onto him..and he looks up at her..Her eyes on fire..but her chest hurts. "She..she may have took your memories..she may have took your name, but she never took away who you were Ragnarok. You never lost that fire..that fighting spirit...and now look at you! you feel! you even feel love!..she cant' take away who you are.."

"Only because of you." Ragnarok words get her breath to hitch..his lips twitch up into a smirk. "Because of your..dumb nosy ass..you brought back most of my memories back..you broght my emotions back..you brought everything fucking back to me Maka..you made this slave..this spirit..feel. When you fucking hold me like this..I feel like i'm alive again..I feel all these fucking gay emotions..I'm fucking pissed at how I died..how i'm always a fucking victim to Medusa..I feel fucking sorrow for not avenging my mother..and yet.." He looks into her eyes. "..I feel fucking happy your here, that your.." He blushes slightly at how Maka's eyes get wider and he glares away. "Now i'm getting pissed because you have that fucking stupid look on your face. "He grumbles.

Maka can't help it..she giggles..it's light..and it gets him to look over at her. "..She never took you..you never lost yourself.." She hugs him tighter. " Your still the same boy..and you don't know..you don't know how happy that makes me..I know you've been though so much Ragnarok..I know you have been through hell and back..but you are still here..your the strongest person i've ever known..you fill me with hope Ragnarok..without you..I would have fallen."

"Strongest person?" Ragnarok scoffs. "Did you fucking see me get ripped apart? Get fucking slung around by Medusa like I was nothing?..Did you see that fucking tear I shed?" His voice is so low..full of hate.

"Medusa is a witch..and back then you were just a human..she paralyzed you Ragnarok..you couldn't fight back..and who the fuck wouldn't cry?..you were.." Maka's voice cracks just thinking about it. "..I wanted to make it stop..I wanted to save you..I wanted it to end but I couldn't do anything but watch..I hate her Ragnarok..I fucking hate her!"

"You couldn't do a fucking thing..it was in the past." Ragnarok watches as she trembles..and he wipes the tears as they come. "Stop fucking crying. There's no point crying over the dead. It doens't do anything..it just makes us feel like shit."

"I can't help it!" Her voice is too shaky. "..I saw everything Ragnarok..all the words she spoke to you..everything..you don't fucking deserve this! You don't deserve to be her slave..you don't deserve this fate..there has to be some way I can-"

"No." He shakes his head. "..Even if you could break the bond..I wouldn't want you to. 13 years ago..if you came to me and told me you could set me free..I would be all fucking for it. I would leave without looking back..but now.." His eyes get a far away look. "..I can't leave Crona. He's fucking unstable..and he needs me. I don't want to fucking leave him.." He grips onto her. "..I don't want to fucking leave you..back then I didn't have a family..now I do."

"But..but Medusa.." Maka trembles..now just thinking about that woman..causes her blood to boil..she wants to kill her, to destroy her for this. "..I'll kill her for this Ragnarok..i'll rip her to pieces for what's she's done to you..i'll make sure no part of her is spared..I will make her suffer for what she's done to you and Crona both..I don't care if she was my mother's friend..the witch dies!-"

"No." Ragnarok rubs her shoulders when they tense. "..Fuck I would love to kill the bitch..but right now..it's too much of a risk..we need her if you want to avenge your mother. " He takes a shaky breath. "..I didn't get to avenge mine..but that doesn't mean you have to suffer the same fate as me."

"Ragnarok-" She starts..his words gripping her heart..but he only shakes his head.

"You will avenge your mother. i'll fucking make sure of it."

"..Maybe..maybe we can still avenge your mother! Maybe..we could find your father and-" Maka starts..but again he only shakes his head.

"..We have more important things to worry about then looking for my father..I don't even know what he fucking looks like Maka..I don't remember..I have no clue where he is or anything..no..my father got away. I missed my fucking chance...it's over now..but your still alive..and we can still avenge your mother." He looks at her firmly. "And that's exactly what the fuck we're going to do..even if we have to fucking deal with Medusa..after we avenge your mother..we can kill her..we'll fucking take Crona, somehow fix him..and everything we will be fucking ok."

"..." Maka doesn't want to wait that long..she wants to kill Medusa now..but if she's going to avenge her mother..it's true she needs Medusa..she just..she just hates this so much.. "..Now that I know everything..now that I know your story...your old life.." She takes a deep breath. "..Do you want me to..call you something different?.."

"You mean call me something other then Ragnarok?" He looks up at her ...and she nods slowly. "..." He closes his eyes..seeming to be thinking. "..No." He opens his eyes..a look she doesn't udnerstand. "This is who I am now. I am Ragnarok. The boy I was when I was alive was someone else..but now I'm Ragnarok. That is my name. It's who i've been for 14 years." He gives her..a small grin. "Heh..I wouldn't want to be called anything else anyway..it wouldnt be my real name..and besides..If I was never fucking Ragnarok..I would have never had you." His words are sincere..soft almost..

Maka can't help but to blush.

"I think my head is still fucked up. i'm usually not this fucking gay." He groans at seeing her blush. " I just..you..you fucking gave everything back to me..you were the first..to make me feel fucking happiness..you didn't see me as a demon..you didn't fucking push me away..you offered me a place with you and Crona..even after all the shit I did to you. You made a ghost feel like he belongs.." He gives her this weak smirk. "Hell..who would have thought..I would fall in love with a fucking witch..after all the trouble one fucking caused me..I fell for your dumb ass...I guess that makes me a dumb ass too." He cups her cheeks..her eyes wide. "..Only in death did I figure out what fucking love is. Only in death, when you touch me, do I remember what bliss was like."

"..I wish I could love you." Maka speaks softly..her gaze shifting away. "..I wish I could love you back."

"That doesn't fucking matter. I don't need your love." He moves her face so it's inches from his own..those piercing eyes looking deep into her. "..I just need you."

"I need you too..when I though you wer gone I-" Maka starts..her eyes getting watery again..only for Ragnarok to cut her off with a kiss..it's soft..the softest she's ever felt from this boy..his lips brush against hers..but she's to stunned to move..the emotion she feels in it..she can't understand it..but when he pulls back..she's out of breath.

"Stop fucking crying. Your starting to piss me off." He growls...but she knows he doesn't mean it. "I'm fucking fine now..i'm going to be fine so there's-"

Maka throws her arms around his neck when he sat up by himself..she grips him so tightly..Ragnarok tensing as she burries her head in his shoulder. "..You can never fucking scare me like that again ass hole."

"Oh like I fucking wanted that." Ragnarok grunts..but he slowly puts his arms around her..hugging her back..and she can't help but to sigh into his shoulder.

"I really wish..I could love you.." Maka mumbles quietly..she's not sure if Ragnarok heard her but he pulls her back..so she's looking into those piercing eyes..He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"..I wish I could feel you." He averts his gaze, glaring. "..But we both won't get what we fucking want."

"Maybe.." Maka grabs his chin..and turns his head so he's looking at her. "..Maybe..we could try.."

"Try fucking what-" Maka cuts off his statement..by kissing him..she puts her arms around him..and hugs him tightly..she's sitting in his lap..straddling him. Her kiss is deep..her wanting him to know..just how much she needs him..just how much she was worried about him..

She wants him to feel it.

Ragnarok doesn't kiss back for a moment..then his lips start to move against her own..it's a slow kiss at first..but soon Ragnarok is deepening it..biting her lip, being rougher and rougher with it..but that's ok. His hands slide down her back to rest at her waist. Maka runs her hands through his brown hair..fighting this boy's tongue for dominance..Ragnarok of course, is winning..his grip on her waist is getting tighter..All Maka wants is for Ragnarok to feel..to feel this..to feel her..

He deserves to have something.

At the same time..she's searching herself for love..but she doesn't really care about that right now. She just wants to make Ragnarok feel better..

Suddenly Ragnarok tenses..a groan escaping his throat that she doesn't understand..his hands are all over her now..feeling up her back..her shoulders, her neck, her chest, her stomach..they don't stop..he's rubbing her deeply and it hurts but it's ok. His kiss is forceful now..his tongue not sparing any part of her mouth..his hands make it back around, and he gives her ass a hard squeeze, getting her to squeak into the kiss. He growls in response gripping her ass harder, her legs wrapping around his waist so he can lift her up by her butt..He stops kissing her just to kiss down her jaw line and bite her neck. Her breathing is becoming uneven the more he kisses, sucks, and bites onto her sensitive skin. One hand staying on her ass as the other one rubs up her back, going around her shoulder just to latch onto her beast, giving it a hard grab causing her to yelp..her body arching into him. Everything he does is rough on her..but she likes it. She likes it a lot. Maka isn't fragile and she doesn't like to be treated like she is.

And Ragnarok doesnt.

He kneads her breast and grabs her ass cheek at the same time..while his mouth doesn't spare her neck..She can't help the moan that escapes her throat. Ragnarok tenses. "Damn it Maka.." He growls before he pushes her off of him..throwing her down on her back, he crawls on top of her, pinning her arms to the side of her head. He's panting..those piercing eyes hazy as he stares down at the girl that is underneath him..red..her lips swollen from his kisses and her neck bruised with a hicky. "You keep fucking looking at me like that and I won't be able to control myself." His voice is husky..darker and it gets her to shiver underneath him in excitement.

"Lose it..and maybe, just maybe you could feel me.." Her hazy green eyes lock onto his. "..I want you to feel me."

"I won't be able to feel it. " He growls. "And if you get me to that point i'm not fucking stopping. I'm not the kind of guy who has sweat sex, i'm rough. I have sex just like I fucking fight. No mercy."

"I want you Ragnarok.." Maka lifts her legs up and warps them around his waist..her eyes never leaving his. " I want you to feel..You have been there for me, even when I betrayed you with Kid. Even when I hurt you..so hurt me. Show me no mercy..and maybe..just maybe.." She looks up at him..with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "I could feel love for you..and you could feel me."

Maybe it was how soft her words are..or the way she's looking up at him..but Ragnarok tightens his grip on her wrists..his breathing is jagged..his bangs cover his eyes so she can't see them anymore.

"Ragnarok please-" Her plead was all it took.

Ragnarok growls..it's low before he leans in, his lips clashing hungrily against her own, his body flushed with hers as his tongue is shoved down her throat making her gag a little but he doesn't stop. His hands let go of her wrists so they can roam her body again..he presses hard down her chest till he gets to the fabric of the dress, he pulls it down, exposing her small chest to him. He immediately takes a small, pink nipple in his mouth and bites down getting her to groan..and whimper when he pulls back. "Get this fucking dress off." He growls in her ear..she can hear his desire..his want...It sends all the heat from her body down to her womanhood and she can't help but to groan as she snaps her fingers..getting rid of the dress..just as he wanted. Ragnarok pulls back, his hazy blue eyes taking in Maka's body..he's not ashamed. His face is a bit red but then he says something..that she'd never thought she'd hear from this boy. "Your fucking beautiful Maka."

She opens her mouth..her cheeks tinting a dark shade of pink..the words getting her stomach to do a flip..because the way he's looking down at her..with that emotion she doesn't understand...how sincere those words are..it makes her body warm..but not in arousal..in something else..

It's hard to beleive that at one point she was afriad of Ragnarok. She thought he was a demon even..that was possessing Crona..she remembers the times when Ragnarok was her enemy..he didn't want her around Crona..but now he is of her family..

And he thinks she's beautiful.

Ragnarok doesn't let her respond, he just leans down and takes her hard nipple back into his mouth, licking around it with his tongue and sucking, getting what ever she was about to say to turn into a moan. His hands rub down her bare body..feeling around her waist..he rubs down her thighs..he grips her inner thighs and massages roughly as he bites on her nipple. Her back arches at his touches..she's panting..her eyes half lidded in that lust. She reaches out..and touches his shirt..it disappears, revealing his body's flat stomach..the body he picked isn't as buff as his own..but this is still Ragnarok. She feels down his smooth skin..feels his beating heart against the palm of her hand..

That's when Ragnarok grabs her other breast, gripping it tightly as he bites down on the other's nipple..his other hand slips between her thighs..Ragnarok groans slightly when he feels how wet she is, moving his middle and index finger in between her lips, rubbing against the little pink button causing Maka to moan loudly, her body arching into him. His mouth comes off of her nipple that is completely red now..He bites down her stomach..moving too slow..but yet too fast. He puts her legs on his shoulders..lowering his head between her legs..his jagged breathing can be felt on her sensitive area, making her shiver..when he takes his first lick..her vision went a little fuzzy.

This is definably not Ragnarok's first time. He licks around her clit..before sucking on it..he pushes two of his fingers into her, and he starts pumping rapidly..him going in tune with his rough licking. Maka's body arches painfully off the floor..Her mouth frozen in a 'O' of pleasure..every lick, every thrust makes her head get dizzy..her body being racked with pleasure. She can't stop moaning..but the more he licks..the more he thrusts..

The more she wants him.

"R-Ragnarok please.." She pants..she wants him..she needs him.

That's all he needed.

Ragnarok rips his fingers out of her..taking her legs off his shoulders, She sees his face..in his eyes are nothing but lust..they're dark with it. "You fucking asked for it." he snarls as he grabs a hold of her..flipping her over on her stomach roughly getting her to yelp at the rug burn she's most likely going to have. "Get on your fucking hands and knees." His voice is demanding..because in this he is the dominant one. He won't let her have control.

Maka hesitates..she's never done it like..this before..she's not sure she wants get on her hands and knees like a dog-

" Now." He growls darkly and grabs her ass. Maka yelps..but with his voice sounding so sexy..with his lust, his want..also with her womanhood aching..She really doesn't give a damn about the position. Maka gets on her hands and knees in front of him..her body slightly trembling..she can't see him but she feels his eyes on her...and she hears the unzipping of pants.

That's when he smacks her ass. It's hard and she can't help but to yelp..the force gets her off balance and she falls on her face..her ass in the air..

She hears him growl lowly..before he slams into her. He doesn't give her a warning. He doesn't give her anything but a hard ram, him going all the way inside her making her make a sound half out of discomfort, half of pleasure. He holds her head down by her hair..as he thrust into her, pulling all the way out, just to ram it all the way back in.

This position is definably different..She trembles under his powerful thrust, moaning loudly into the carpet..this only makes him go faster, Ragnarok panting as his other hand comes up to grab her breast. He's groaning..the low vibration in his throat causing her to moan in response..it's too sexy.

Suddenly Ragnarok's breath hitches..He pulls out of her..but before she can ask him what's up he turns her back around on her back. She can't read the look in his eyes..it's lust..but something else..surprise..curiosity? He grabs Maka's legs and pushes them back till her ankles are by her head..it hurts but she won't say anything...he positions himself back at her entrance..she still hasn't seen his dick..but it feels like a decent size..." I want to see your face." Ragnarok says in a pant before he rams into her again, Maka arching her back..Ragnarok takes advantage and gets even deeper, Ramming so hard into her..he's going so fast. Ragnarok's piercing eyes watch with a lustful look as her expressions change to that of pleasure..her face getting red..her chest puffing up and down. It hurts slightly with her legs all the way back..but in this position he's getting so deep..it hurts but she doesn't want to stop this now.

That's when he thrust right into a spot..a spot she never knew she had.

Maka screams out in pleasure..she feels a build up starting..but Ragnarok doesn't stop there, he positions himself just right and rams right back into that spot. He doesn't stop, he just thrust harder and harder into this spot getting her to scream, her back arching so bad, her eyes half lidded and hazy. Ragnarok is sweating..he's moaning..gripping her waist so tight..watching Maka intently each time he hits her spot..how she withers beneath him, screaming out..her face so red..her body is wet in sweat..She's getting close, he can tell.

"Say my name." He growls as he thrust even harder..tipping Maka right over the edge.

"Ragnarok!" She screams his name in her ecstasy..her body going limp against his..at feeling her insides clench against his member, Ragnarok lets out a moan before he pulls out of her and cums onto the floor..He collapses on top of her..panting..

They both stay quiet for a moment..Maka savoring this moment of bliss..that was..oh god..if there's one thing Ragnarok knows how to do..

The boy moves his head to give her a sloppy kiss..but it's full of that emotion she wishes she could understand..Ragnarok rolls himself off of her..so he's laying by her side..and when she looks at him..she can't help her breath to hitch. Those piercing eyes are a bit half lidded..but they're so bright..bright with..happiness? It's so pure..Ragnarok hugs her..wrapping his arms around her before giving her forehead a soft peck. "..I felt it."

Those three words..Grip her heart as she looks up at him with wide eyes..That's when he smiles at her..it's not crooked..it's a smile full of love..full of adoration..it's a tired smile..but it gets her heart to skip a beat. He closes his eyes..his body going limp against hers.. " Thank you.." He breaths the words out..before she knows he's out..he's asleep..he's out..after all he's been through today..he deserves his rest.

Maka smiles as she kisses his nose..kisses where his scar would be as she holds his bare body against her own.."Your welcome." She nuzzles her head against his..before she closes her eyes..enjoying this boy..the boy she didn't lose.

She still didn't feel love.

* * *

"Medusa your plan has failed!" Free growls as he looks into the crystal ball that is sitting in Medusa's lap.

"Maka hasn't lost it." Eruka pulls at her hat nervously. " Ragnarok didn't even lose it..Maka brought him back..all this did was get Maka to hate you! this is not good, not at all!"

"All it did was get that fucking douche bag laid." Free grunts.

They both look at the snake witch..when she starts to chuckle darkly..it's sinster..it sends chill down their spines.

"Whats so funny?" Free tries to hide the fact he gulped when those snake eyes fall on him.

"You two..your freaking out when my plan has gone exactly like I wanted it to." Medusa chuckles more at the look of confusion on their faces.

"But..Lady Medusa I thought the plan was to get Ragnarok to go mad..so he would take Maka with him." Eruka frowns.

"My goal is to make Maka lose it..I knew either she could not bring Ragnarok back..and I knew if she could that something like this would happen." She points at the naked teens in her crystal ball. "This version of my plan..is much more interesting."

"But how the fuck does them having sex help in making her lose it?" Free raises his eye brow.

"It won't make her lose it.." Medusa's eyes light in dark glee as she moves the crystal ball's prevision.."It will make _him_ lose it."

"Crona." Eruka's eyes get wide..at the boy standing in the library..stuck at the entrance..looking at both Maka and Ragnarok with a odd expression in his eyes. "..He saw everything."

"Yes he did." Medusa smirks as she looks over at Eruka. "You see, I sensed when I was hurting Ragnarok..that I was being watched by Crona..I knew seeing Ragnarok fall..would bring out what's self of Crona..the little part of him that was hiding from the madness, taking the form of a shadow. This 'shadow' has been messing with my plans. He keeps getting in the way, trying to stop his madness from hurting Maka, or pushing her to her limit. I have to get rid of him.." She smirks. "So I lured him out with Ragnarok's pain..and he came..Now that he's seen this..his madness will swallow what's left of him. There's no where to hide..his madness has him now. Crona will be swallowed whole..and dark side won't hold anything back. He will be the one to drag Maka to madness. " She smirks down at the pink haired boy. "Of course I didn't know if Maka was going to be able to save Ragnarok or not..but even if Crona didn't see them have intercourse..if he came to see a lost Ragnarok he would have lost it then too. Either way, I get what I want.." She chuckles darkly. "I always get what I want."

"Your one sick bitch." Free whistles..shaking his head.

"Why thank you Free." She smirks. "You really shouldn't doubt me. I know exactly what i'm doing. Now what's left of Crona will be destroyed..he won't be able to stop the madness from getting to Maka...and to make sure Crona is gone for good." She snaps her fingers..and this black energy comes out of her lips..it looks like a snake..before it shoots into her crystal ball. "Sit back and relax.." Her smirk is sinister. "Things are about to get real interesting."

Eruka and Free look at each other..before looking into the crystal ball..

To watch the madness unfold.

This is going to be a show you don't want to miss.

* * *

**Ragnarok's okay! I had to give him that moment with Maka..since, he's the only one who hasn't gotten lucky with her. His past is finally done..well now completely. You saw his painful death, and now you know what happened with him and Girko, why he felt guity when he saw him at the asylum though he didn't understand it.**

**There's a new chatcter. Custos. I know it's a odd name, but it's latin. I felt he should have a latin name. He's open up a whole new idea, and he came from the tear. So is the tear good? I don't know if what he said was a twist or not...but he's here to stay.**

**Now next chapter will be mostly in Crona's pov. I won't tell you anymore about it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think:) till next time**


	59. Chapter 59

Crona is taking too long.

He knows this. He knows he's moving too slow..but the pain is so much. His body is fighting with him every step he takes..When he breathes in..it feels as if his lungs are closing up, not allowing the air to go through. When he blinks..it's hard to open his eyes again..as if they're trying to be glued shut, trying to keep him in eternal darkness. When he walks..the pain in his muscles makes him wobble and whimper..

His body is his enemy. His blood is the enemy.

Crona limps..holding onto the wall for support as he finally stops in front of the stairs that will lead him down..down where Ragnarok is, down to his friend that needs him..But he's taking so damn long. It's like he's walking through thick water..His body moving as if it's been asleep a long time..like it's numb and unable to function. Crona himself wouldn't be able to function..if not for the thought of Ragnarok..the remembrance of his screams..of the fading connection he has with the boy..

Ragnarok is fading. Crona has to hurry up.

Damn his body..and to make matters worse, he isn't alone. No, he's never alone.

"Soooo." That other boy coos beside Crona..He's able to feel the black liquid pooling by his feet. "..Thats a lot of stairs." He gives Crona a mad smirk. "Your going to be like Jack! Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown and-"

Crona takes a deep breath..ignoring the all too familiar, suffocating feeling that is Madness. He grips the stair's railings..takes another deep breath..before taking his first step down.

And it hurts like hell.

That one step, feels like he just jumped from a Three-story window and landed on his foot. It doesn't feel as if he's just taken a step downwards..no, his body is fucked up just like he is, just like his mind is.

The other boy watches with a blank face as Crona slowly makes his way down the stairs..whimpering and cussing at the pain he feels, gripping at the railing till his knuckles turn white..through his pain..through the suffocating madness, the crazy boy still sees the determination in Crona's pale blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" He blurts out when Crona finally makes it to the 5th step down. "You know this is pointless don't you? I've seen retarded turtles move faster then you!" The crazy boy giggles at that. "You'll never make it. Your mind is already shattered. Why are you trying to keep yourself in tack when your already broke?..Take a broken mirror, You can glue the pieces back together..but no matter what you do, you can see the cracks. Your cracking Crona. Your completely shattering. It's hurting you to fight me..because your fighting who you are, your fighting what runs through your veins. Madness. Madness and more madness. Why are you even worried about Ragnarok?..when you have a awesome friend like me?" The other boy tilts his head..those haunted eyes lighting up as his smile grows way too large for his face.

"Your n-not my friend." Crona grinds his teeth as he walks down two more steps. "Ragnarok a-actually cares for me..u-unlike you! Y-Your the r-reason i'm a monster! Y-Your the reason i'm a-a freak!"

"How..how mean." The other boy puts a hand to his heart..something changing in his eyes. "Your a very cruel person Crona. Your selfish. You say I don't care..but all i've done is look out for you. I punish Maka for making you cry. I punish her for betraying you. I protect you with my blood, with my madness when you are attacked. I give you what you need to complete tasks that you couldn't do by yourself. You hate me for doing justice, for punishing the one that hurts you. I'm the one that turns your tears into giggles. I'm the one that has always been there..when you would cry at night, when Ragnarok wouldn't even speak to you at the beginning..tell me..who did you talk to?" This other boy catches how Crona tenses.." That's what I thought. You talked to me. I was your company because I was the only one who would accompany you, the only one that would listen to you. You say it's my fault your a freak..that your a monster..yet I have done nothing but protect you. I only respond to your hurt, to your tears..you still feel hurt..you still cry..but if you give in to me, you'll never shed a tear again, I can promise you that. You'll be in your own little mad world."

"I'm n-never giving into you! I d-don't care what you are..all I-I know is that you hurt people. Y-You kill people..y-your a demon, the demon that is me..but y-your the demon that I never wanted to be..but now look. I am you. No m-more. N-No more hurting Maka!..N-No more making her cry. No more h-hurting anyone. I-i'm in control. This is my body, not yours-"

"It's _our_ body." The other boy cuts him off. "You can't claim it...though I know you want to. You don't like to share. Your selfish. You want to blame everything on me, but i'm only picking up after what you want to do, but are unable to do. I am what you want..I am the release you always craved but you shun me away. I won't be shunned. You use to call on me to fight your battles..and I would answer. I always do, because I love you. You know I do, because you want me to love you. You want love, and i'm the only one who is going to give it to you. A beast can only be loved by a beast. The story 'Beauty and the beast' is a fucking lie. I am the truth. Your a monster, just as I am..but you want to blame it all on me."

"You don't l-love me! A-A demon doesn't love-" Crona takes a step..only for his weary legs to give on him..he loses his gripping on the railing..and he falls. Crona tumbles down the stairs, the wooden steps hitting his back, chest, and head as he rolls down these many steps..it feels as if his body is falling apart, ripping, tearing, breaking...before he hits the bottom of the stairs..landing in a odd position, laying on his back with his one leg bent behind him..for a normal person this would have surly broke their leg..but Crona is very flexible..

It doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Oh my, see this is what I was talking about." That othe boy smirks as he walks down the steps slowly..that black liquid following after him, like the trailing of a dress. His mad smile grows as Crona coughs into his hand..some spots of red coming out...some of his blood coming out..and it's red. "See? See?! This is what happens when you push me out. You get hurt. This fall would have been nothing for me, you wouln't have gotten a scratch..but now look at you. You probably broke some ribs, possibly your leg. Your pathetic without me. You can't fix yourself Crona, you'll just end up destroying everything." This other boy holds out his hand to Crona as he tries to force himself up..but failing..this small boy shaking in his struggle..struggle with his body, struggle with his madness. "Take my hand..let my blood flow through your veins..let your heart turn black. I will heal you of the pain..the madness will take all that away. There's no reason to be sane Crona. You can't save Ragnarok. There's nothing you can do for that boy..and with you fighting me all your doing is destroying yourself."

Crona takes deep breaths..blood trailing from the corner of his mouth..but it's red. It's _his_ blood. His eyes shift over weakly to look at this other boy's hand..to look this boy with the mad smirk in the eyes..those haunted eyes that belong to him. The pain is unbearable..it would be nice..just for all this pain to go away..to feel nothing anymore. To lose himself completely..and just enjoy the crazy ride..

But then he thinks of Ragnarok..all alone..in pain..

Crona hits this boy's hand away..before he forces himself back up..his legs wobbling..his teeth grit..but he gets himself up..he's almost there..he can do it, he knows he can..he's come this far..

For Ragnarok's sake, he can't fail.

"I'd r-rather destroy myself t-then become you! I-I'll f-fight you till the very end! I n-never wanted your help! I n-never asked for you to be there, for you to p-protect me! You h-have hurt the person I hold so dear.." Maka's smile flashes through his mind..and he grips his fist. "She h-hurts me but she w-warned me she would. I know..and you know..i-it's how witches are. I knew..just as w-well as you did, she could n-never love me. It hurts, it hurts badly..but not as much as it hurts w-when I see that fear in her eyes, fear of me, fear of me because of you and what you have done to h-her." Crona feels a deep burning in his chest..hearing the scream of agony Maka gave off..because of him..when he broke her ribs. "I hate you! I-I hate you so much! W-Why can't you just d-disappear?! Just l-leave me alone!"

"As long as you are here on this earth, so will I be. I'll never leave you. Your a very sad person..if you can't love yourself, how do you expect someone else to?" He tilts his head as Crona takes a step away from him. "..You know i'm what your bitch of a mother wants.." The other boy moves his hair..showing off that flower tattoo. "We belong to the darkness..you belong to darkness."

Crona ingores him. He knows what his mother wants..he knows why this is happening to him, why his blood turns black, why it's getting harder to fight..why this other boy has so much strength..he knows..oh, he knows..

He knows too much.

Crona puts a hand over his tattoo..it's hot to the touch..it feels like he's placing his hand on a stove but he keeps it there..This is the cause..the cause of it all..

Because now he is cursed..not only is he cursed but he is a slave..a slave to madness, a slave to-

He feels the madness get thicker around him..yet..though it's familiar it's different'..it's not his own..Crona's breath hitches..a feeling in his chest he can't shake off.._Ragnarok_..He feels Ragnarok but..it's weak..and what he feels is..is..

"Mad." That other boy chuckles darkly. "He's lost it. We can all be mad together! Together forever!"

"N-No.." Crona's breathing becomes uneven..he can't be too late..he can't be..he can't be!

He can't lose Ragnarok...but he feels the madness thicken..he feels that all to familiar suffocating feeling..There's so much of it..and Ragnarok's lost..just like he has been..

"Your too late! Your too late! You can't stop madness, _you_ are madness! _We_ are madness! We are heirs to the throne Crona..everyone will be mad when I rule." This other boy laughs madly, throwing his head back..dark glee in those haunting eyes. "Your friend is mad! Why not join him? Stop hurting yourself..let the insanity flow through your veins and take you away."

Crona falls to his knees..his body giving out on him..His legs are shaking too much, he's sweating too much..pale blue eyes starting to tremble..his body twitching..It hurts so much..to be sane, to have control..it's obvious to Crona now..that this isn't his body anymore. This body belongs to..

Crona glances at the other boy's mad smirk..the black blood dripping from his finger tips..those black vines by his feet..

Him.

His body belongs to him. That's why it's fighting him so much..he has pushed out who this body belongs to now..He is only but a shadow after all, a weak small little boy when it comes to the mind..Some how, along the way he lost his body..He lost his body when Maka messed around with Kid. Crona remembers he was running with Ragnarok..looking for her..worried about her..when this other boy whispered in his ear..the news made him so upset..he let his guard down, and the madness consumed him whole..making him nothing but a shadow, a pathetic shadow that can only watch. Now he's in control again..but his body doesn't want him. No body wants him. It's doing all it can to try to send Crona back to that sea of the damned..trying to get rid of him, to take over..It's tempting to give up..

Because he failed Ragnarok. After everything that the other boy has done for him..he couldn't even be there to say good bye. He couldn't even make it to him in time..but who was he kidding? He's a failure. Of course he couldn't save Ragnarok..of course he couldn't do anything like always..

Now Crona is going to drown in his madness..and he has brought down Ragnarok with him.

"Your still struggling." The other boy smirks as he gets in front of Crona..his black blood dripping on Crona's face. "Come now..your body wants me..you want me. You want my blood, you want my bliss. Madness is more addictive then any drug..and more deadly. Once you go mad.."This other boy lifts up Crona's head by his chin so he has to look at this..thing. Those haunting eyes bore into his own..as the other boy's lips rip into that smile he knows too well."..You can never go back. There is no cure for Madness..look at yourself! Your pale, broken, shaking, and sweating. You can barely stand! Your hurting yourself, destroying yourself!."

"I d-don't care about myself.." Crona averts his gaze..his body trembling all the more. "..I c-care about Ragnarok and I f-failed him. He's lost..he's l-lost and it's all because of me.." He sniffles..his body hurts like hell but..nothing like the pain in his chest. " He stood up for m-me..and w-what did I do?..I l-let him down..I l-let everyone down.."

"Now, now. Don't be sad." This other boy wipes the tear that fell down Crona's face..smearing black blood on his cheek. "There's no reason to cry. Ragnarok has been released from all his worry, from all his fears. What's so sad about that? He's free from pain..just like you could be if you would let go. There's no reason to hold on now, the boy you wanted to save is already gone. It's no use."

"He's l-lost! I don't w-want him to be lost! I-I want him to be right here with me! I w-want everything to go back to the way it was!..before I w-was this..before my blood was black..I-I want to go back!.."

"There is no going back. Do you have a time machine? I sure as hell don't! You can't go back and really, were those times any better then now? The only difference is that you have a back bone..I give you a fucking back bone so you can stand up for yourself. My blood protects you..and I watch over you." This boy grabs Crona's chin..he leans in and..licks the tears as they fall from this boy's face. Crona gasps in alarm, pushing him away..The other boy chuckles darkly and licks his lips. " If you let me, I could give you the love you always wanted. Just lose yourself, summit to me, and you'll never feel pain again. I've only been looking out for you..I never want you to hurt. If you give into me completely Crona..you won't have to worry about Ragnarok, you won't feel guilty, you won't feel pain..you won't have to worry about not being enough..you won't have to worry about Maka..you will be let free, just as Ragnarok has been set free..Don't you want to join him? Maka will be close to follow..then you all can be together.." The other boy cups Crona's cheeks..the boy barely fighting his other half..the pain is too much..his body is starting not to respond to him anymore..

What's the point? Let's be honest here..This boy..this crazy boy is a lot stronger then Crona. If he really wanted to, he could take his body right back from Crona..but he hasn't. Crona sees it in the way he looks at him..how he holds out his hand as a invitation..He wants Crona to except him back in..he wants to be invited back in even when he has the power to just rip Crona's body away from him..why?..A even bigger question..Why is he even fighting? Ragnarok is gone..Crona can barely move his own body..there's no hope. He will be lost in his madness..and this time..he won't come back out.

It will take a miracle to save Crona now.

Crona's lips twitch at what this boy said..Maka, him, and Ragnarok together? Forever?..as in forever, ever?! That's a dream come true..because he always dreamed he would never be a part from Maka..that they would be with each other till the end of time..and then so on..

But dreams never come true..maybe, in his madness they will..maybe he can pretend..

Crona always pretends. Pretends he doesn't know the truth. Pretends he can be a savior, that he can be a guardian..That he can be loved..

But pretend is make believe. It's not real. He will never be loved..and because he is sane he feels the pain and guilt of losing Ragnarok..

Why be sane when you can be mad?

The Crazy boy's smile grows as he watches Crona's eyes dance around. "That's it..just let it all out.." He lets go of Crona's cheeks to hold out his hand..that mad smile never leaving his lips. "Let me take you to Ragnarok..let me give you bliss..I will always protect you..just give in Crona, clarity is for losers, insanity is for winners!"

He doesn't want to be a loser does he?! That's all he ever is...a loser..because he's weak. He doesn't have special abilities like Ragnarok..He isn't a witch like Maka..No, he's just a boy..but..This other boy is a different story. He is strong..He kills with his blood. He's destroyed every foe who he's set his sights on. This boy is something else..yet Crona is nothing but a disgrace. This boy is everything he ever wanted..yet..everything he hates..

Crona doesn't want to be in pain anymore.

He reaches out a shaky hand..about to put it into this other boy's hand..Crazy Crona's smile goes a inch each time Crona's hand gets closer..his finger tips are almost touching his-

That's when Crona feels a weight be taken off his shoulders..he feels the air lose it's denseness..and he instantly pulls away from Crazy Crona..his eyes wide..snapping out of that trance..He feels that chain around his wrist tightening..the chain that belongs to the bond him and Ragnarok share..which can only mean one thing..

Ragnarok has been found. The madess has released him..Crona's face gets so bright in hope..in happiness..but deep down he's almost jealous..Being able to be found so easily..but He knows Ragnarok wasn't lost that long..So it was easy to find his way back..Crona on the other hand is in way too deep..even though he found his way, his body doesn't want him anymore..it's painful to be sane..

But now it's worth it.

"You got to be fucking shitting me!" That other boy growls and grips his fist, turning in the direction where Crona feels Ragnarok. "..Your better then I though witch. It's going to take more then tears to defeat me though.." That sick smirk comes to his face..but it falls when he notices Crona has forced himself back up..breathing heavily. "What are you-"

"I'm g-going to Ragnarok." Crona limps past this crazy boy..holding back his whimpers...trying to look as strong as possible. "He's still really weak..he could f-fade away. Y-You almost had me..y-you almost had me g-give into you..but no, i-i'm not. Ragnarok n-needs me..and I n-need him. Together, maybe I can s-stay sane.." Crona gets a far away look to his eyes..putting a hand over his heart. "..M-Maybe..maybe Maka-"

"Maka is a bitch, a witch, and a fucking trick." He shakes his head..a rage in those eyes but Crona keeps limping on..following his connection with Ragnarok. " Why are you even still concerned about her? She doesn't give two shits about you. You could die and she would just brush it off, and fuck someone. You are nothing but her toy, her little Crona stress doll that she squeezes the life out of it..to make herself feel better..she holds on to you when she's in need..but when _your_ in need..what does she do? Tell me what she does for you..She saw the hurt in your eyes when she messed with Ragnarok..she knows how much it must have hurt you to fuck Kid..Yet what did she do? 'Oh i'm sorry.' and give you a pat on the back? Maka doesn't care for you at all. She needs to be destroyed. She needs to be killed. She needs to be silenced just like her mother." When Crona ignores him..the other boy's eyes light up in that rage..but he still has a mad smile on his face. "Maka is a whore! She's a fucking cunt! she's-"

"_D-Don't talk a-about her like that!"_ Crona screams at him..He turns on his other side and glares darkly..even though it's weak. "I k-know she's made mistakes..I k-know she's hurt me but I won't let you talk about her like that. Y-Your not going to f-fucking talk about her like that! At l-least she says sorry..i-i've been hurt a lot, and no one h-has told me sorry but her. M-Maybe sorry is just a word, but it's m-more then i've ever gotten. Maka hurts me..b-but she told me she would!..i-it's my own fault anyway..s-she went to see K-Kid..because she wanted information.." Crona takes a deep breath. "..The i-information I w-was afraid of her getting..she b-betrayed me, but I b-betrayed her. I d-deserve everything I got.." He feels his eyes water but he blinks them away. "I love her..I-I love her so much it hurts..so w-when you hurt her..when y-you make her cry..it's hell. Her messing around with Kid was like a bee string compared to the pain of seeing..that hate in her eyes..hate for me..because of what you said about her mother..about what I s-said. Y-You have gotten her to hate me..y-you have hurt her for the last time..Y-you call her all these bad things but M-Maka is the one that truly gave me happiness..She l-lit up my life, gave me someting t-to look foward to, taught me things...She was the f-first one to hold me..to kiss me..to call me beautiful..So yeah, she h-hurts me..but she's worth it."

"That was in the past Crona. She did all those things for you when it was just you and her, when she wasn't a full witch..but then she got Ragnarok..and what happened?" Crona tenses up but this boy keeps going. "She pushed aside your feelings about it, decided to bring in another boy..the boy that was barely there for you in the asylum, and yet with Maka he was always there. She treated you well in the past..but as time went by..the more she would spend her attention on Ragnarok then you..and when she saw it was hurting you did she care? No, she didn't. Back in the past was a different time..She leaned on you then, but now she has Ragnarok. After all the shit you have done for her, She still fucks Kid and taunts you for it! You have forced your smile and bared through it but that's not me. I'll rip that bitch another ass hole I swear! i'll do it! I'll rip her to pieces and take her heart for my own..i'll enjoy her screams, oh how i'll enjoy them." This other boys smirks..wiping the black blood that started to drip from his nose.

"Y-Your sick!" Crona grips his fist and looks away from him..He continues to limp on. "Your n-not going to touch her! I t-told Maka I would f-fight for her and now that i'm here, i'll never l-let you get the best of me again! You'll never have y-your sick fantasies!-"

"They're your sick fantasies." The other boy chuckles darkly. "I'm just living them. Wouldn't you like to make out wth her bloody heart?-"

"Shut u-up." Crona grinds his teeth. "Your insane-"

"And so are you." This other boy chimes. "So just give in already! It's a party over here! _Woop woop!"_ He fist pumps..laughing way too loud, throwing his head back.

Crona ignores him and takes a deep breath..he's almost there..he can feel Ragnarok..He can make it..everything is going to be fine..some how he's going to over come this boy..some how he's going to help Ragnarok..some how everything is going to be ok..some how..he hopes..he prays..he can get forgiveness from Maka-"

"Forgiveness from her?!" The boy stops laughing to scoff. "It's her who need forgiveness from you! Why do you even want her Crona? Did you forget she fucked Kid? That she has had Kid's dick in her-"

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Crona turns around..screaming at this boy..his eyes are starting to shake..but they're firm with rage..he's fuming. "Don't y-you think I know this? Why c-can't you just let it go?! J-Just let me forget about it! The whole thing was my damn f-fault anyway! I..i'm hurting her..and you know..since you know so much..who that l-letter was from. M-Maka wanted answers and she got them from Kid, it's a-as simple as that. So f-fuck off and forget about it! Maka was d-doing what she needed to do..and i-if I wasn't such a..failure, this would't have happened in the first place. Maka went to Kid to get information and that's a-all that happened."

"So what? Your just going to deny it happened now?" The other boy raises an eye brow..only for Crona to turn his back to him and start walking. The other boy sighs. "You can't just forget about what she's done. I know your fucking pissed just like I am-"

"I can just f-forget. I-i'm good at that." Crona's voice is firm. "Maka only got information and that was it...the thing with her and Kid is nothing but a bad dream and it will fade away soon."

"You lie to yourself to stay in tact." The other boy hums. "I know how close you are to cracking with me just talking about this thing with Kid..because it did hurt you..when I told you about it, when I showed you through my eyes what was going on..what did you do? You shut down..and I took the wheel. It hurt you so fucking much you faded to nothing but a shadow...don't tell me you can just forget about it because you can't."

"It was j-justified." Crona breathes out..it's getting harder to breathe. " Maka needed to find out about her mother. I-It was for information and nothing more."

"This is sad." The other boy shakes his head. "Come on..really? She didn't have to fuck the guy to get information. She's just a fucking whore-"

"Don't call her t-that!-"

"What? A whore? She is one. Anyone would agree with me. What, are you going to pretend she isn't one? Are you going to lie to yourself yet again about what this girl is? She can't last a day without fucking, hell I bet you right now she has her legs spread wide open and-" The boy suddenly stops following Crona..Those haunting eyes wide..something like a shadow pasting through them.

Crona doesn't realize the boy has stopped and he could care less. He's just glad he stopped talking about her..Maka doesn't deserve to be called those awful things..Not the girl he loves, even if she has made mistakes..Hell, Crona himself, is a mistake. If she can except him..he can deal with the pain, the hurt. He just can't deal with the hate in those beautiful emerald eyes..No, he can't...The fire in her eyes is Crona's own personal hell.

After a moment Crazy Crona blinks..his face is blank for only a moment..before those haunting eyes are consumed in rage..his teeth are grit. "You know I really hate being so right all the time." He grunts as he holds out his hand..Something appears in it..It's a odd creature..it's body is three vertical eyes..with dark legs coming out from around it..it looks like a bug. "Thank you my little pet. I love you so much. Who's cute?! Who's cute?!" He crackles before he closes his hand over it..squeezing till he hears the crunching sound of him crushing the thing. "Oh I love that sound!" He grins as he opens his hand..only for black goo to be in it..the boy's lips go in a tight line. "..So I say your cute, then you let it all go to your head huh? Just look at yourself! Your a mess!" He throws the crumbled up three eyes on the floor. "Get a job you lazy piece of shit and buy me jewelry!" He stomps down on the three eyes, laughing manically..till there is nothing left of them but a black stain on the floor. He blinks down at it..his laugher dying till he's just staring at the floor..he slowly brings his palm up with the black stuff on it..puts it by his lips..before taking a lick. "What was happening again?.." he blinks before a dark look comes over his eyes. "Ah..now I remember!" He taps his temple with his finger. "..because I remember everything.."

He fades away into the darkness..that mad smile too large for his face till frozen on his lips.

Crona doesn't notices as he grabs onto a wall to catch his breath..he's so close..he's so very close. He pants as he looks down the hall..just a couple of feet away from him is the library..He feels Ragnarok there..He needs to hurry..something must be happening to his friend..their bond is shaking slightly..this happens when Ragnarok is fighting, or struggling..What if Medusa is still there? Crona doesn't have the ability to see everything like that other boy seems to have..he's just a boy..but..but..

Even if he's just a boy..Just a pathetic boy..

He has to try to save his friend.

Crona takes a deep breath and takes a step closer to the doors to the library-

"Whoaaaa thereeee!" That other boy suddenly appears in front of Crona..his arms in front of him in a defensive way and a goofy smile on his face..but the rage can still be seen. "Who the hell likes to read? You don't want to go in that stupid old library! There's a bunch of better things to do like playing the hokey pokey, or jumping on a bed, or EATING FUCKING PANCAKES!" The boy roars this part..only to cough into his hand and blush like that actually embarrassed him. "Oh, ahem. Excuse me. I just get a little excited when it comes to PANCAKES MOTHER FUCKER!...yeah."

Crona can only blink at this boy before shaking his head. There's no time to think about what's wrong with this boy..what's wrong with himself Because there's so much. Crona brushes past this odd boy..only for him to get right back in front of him, blocking his way yet again.

"Okayy..so you don't want to do any of that stuff..good choice! They all suck ass! So what we should do..is play ring around the rosie! I love that song! That shit is my jam!" This other boy reaches out..to grab his arms but Crona backs away from him..before trying to go around him again..he doesn't have time for this! He has to get to Ragnarok! The chain is shaking even more, he must be fighting something really hard! He needs to get in there and help him-

"So.." This boy appears in front of Crona again..He's shifting with a pout on his face. "..I guess i'm just..not good enough to play ring around the roise with? Is that it? Is there someone else that plays it better then me?! Huh?! Is there-"

"Get o-out of my way!" Crona snarls, finally having enough. "I d-don't want to play a-anything with you! All I want to do is h-help Ragnarok! H-He needs me!-" Crona pushes the boy out of his way..marching over to the doors of the library..Only for that boy to appear once again in front of him..but this time he has a blank face..a serious face that gets Crona to pause.

"Ok..you got me. I haven't been completely honest with you. I really don't want to play ring around the rosies- Ok that's a lie. I do buttt you see i'm trying to protect you right now. Trust me when I say Ragnarok doesn't need any help. At all. He's fine, he's way more then fine-"

"B-Bull shit!"Crona snaps out of his fazed state and snarls..he grips his fist as he glares at this other boy. "Y-You just want him to fade away! Y-You just want me to g-go fucking crazy!-"

"Though those things are both true, i'm not lying to you. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Crona. In this room is something you don't need to see, usually I would just take hold after something like this shit and go to get revenge..but since you have kicked me out this is a bit sticky. Forget about Ragnarok.." This boy holds out his hand..something in those haunting eyes that Crona doesn't understand. "Take my hand and let me consume you. I won't let you get hurt any longer..I won't let that bitch tear your heart apart..instead i'll rip hers apart..and you won't even know about it. Let me take you away from here."

"N-No!" Crona growls darkly. "See? Y-You just want Ragnarok to leave me! Y-You just want me to suffer-"

"You don't understand that i'm trying to save you from seeing-"

That's when Crona hears a scream..but it's not Ragnarok's scream..it's not low and dark..it's high pitched..feminine..

He hears Maka's scream.

Crona's eyes get wide..in horror. Maka..why is she in there- Oh god no..is Medusa hurting her too?! Is she..is she taking them both away from him?! Crona feels his chest tighten in panic when he hears Maka scream again..his teeth chatter..his eyes become dilated.. No..not Maka..no, not his love. No! No! NO!

Without a moment's hesitation he runs towards the door..pushing the protesting other boy out of his way-

"Your making a mistake!-" The other boy tries to stop him..but Crona runs in..ready to do something ,ready to be there for Maka, ready to protect her and Ragnarok, and somehow save the day when..

"Say my name." Crona stops mid run..anything he was about to say dies on his lips as his eyes take in..this sight before him. Maka is on the floor of this library..she isn't hurt, she isn't in pain..no. The girl he loves is on her back, naked, with another man on top of her..her face red and her chest puffing in her pleasure...looking at this other man with lustful eyes..those green orbs he adores light up at this man's voice..lights up in pleasure with every thrust that he gives her..those sweet moans filing Crona's ears..but there not for him..there for this other man. The other man he knows so much.

"Ragnarok!" The girl he loves screams out his only friends name..Her eyes wide..it's such a long scream..her body doing a jerk before it goes limp under the boy. Ragnarok makes a odd sound before he pulls out..pulls out of the girl he loves and spills his seed all over the floor. He lays limp against her..both of them panting, their faces red from their activity. Crona still can't move, can't speak as he watches Ragnarok kiss her..and he can see it..the love he knows too well in that kiss he's giving the girl he also loves..Ragnarok rolls to the side..Crona being able to see both their faces..being able to see how they look at each other..Ragnarok hugs Maka and gives her a peck on the same forehead that Crona himself has kissed.

"I felt it." His words are so airy..so full of emotion..before he goes limp in her arms..with a smile on his face.."Thank you." His words are sincere..before he goes limp, alseep in the arms of the girl he loves..

"Your welcome.." Maka speaks in that same airy tone..kissing this boy lovingly on the nose..before her eyes close..these two falling alseep in each others arms.

Crona can only stand there..looking at these two..he doesn't blink. He doesn't move. He can't. He cant' do anything.

"I warned you." That other boy appears next to him..looking at the Maka and Ragnarok with rage filling those haunting eyes..he's shaking he's so pissed off. "I told you but you didn't listen...oh, well..now you have to look what this girl does right in the face. You can't just pretend this didn't happen can you? Your pissed aren't you Crona? Let it all out..let me rip them to shreds..or hell, you could even do it if your that pissed! Let it all out Crona..it's okay, you see now they both deserve to rot in the pits of hell!" The other boy laughs madly before looking over at Crona..the other boy's lips are ripped in to that smile..his fingers twiching..the thorns growing longer..He's getting taller..there's nothing but fury in his eyes. He's waiting for Crona to explode, waiting for the madess to swallow him whole-

That's when Crona says something..that actually shocks this mad boy.

"..They look so..happy." Crona finally speaks..it's soft..not full of rage..as he stares at the two holding each other.

"What?" The other boy blinks..taken off guard at the fact Crona hasn't broke.

"..I-I've never seen..Ragnarok s-smile like that..he looks..s-so at peace..so happy.." Crona's voice is no more then a whisper as he stares at the other boy..the other boy that's holding the girl he loves. "..Did y-you see how green her eyes got..when h-he held her? D-Did you see how much pleasure she was in..because of Ragnarok?..Do you see the smile on her face?..They're both so..happy."

"Who gives a fuck!" That boy regains himself and growls..taking a step foreward. "Ragnarok just fucked your girl. After everything with Kid, after seeing your pain, she went and fucked him-"

"Ragnarok is ok." Crona cuts him off..he's still speaking so softly. "..M-Maka saved him..she helped him..she g-got to him when I couldn't. " Crona stares..sadly at Maka and Ragnarok's hands that are holding each other. "..T-They don't need me. Ragnarok doesn't need me..Maka doesn't need me..all they need is each other. They're happy t-together..Ragnarok can protect Maka..and he can be enough for her. He is the m-man I could never be." Crona takes a long look at Maka..looking at her face..that beautiful face he loves...with the soft smile on those pink, swollen lips..her expression is so peaceful..She looks so happy.. Crona closes his eyes..and turns his back on them. " He is the m-man that will bring her true happiness."

"What the fuck are you doing?" The other boy screeches when Crona took a step towards the library's exit. "Hello! The. Girl. You. Love. Just. Got. Fucked. Again. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you just going to walk away from this! Why aren't you breaking?! Ragnarok has stolen the girl that gave you happiness! They need to be punished, they both need to be punished-"

"No." Crona pauses..and shakes his head. " Punish them for what? Being happy? No.." He takes a deep breath. "..I see now..i-i'm not needed anymore. Maka c-can take care of Ragnarok..and Ragnarok can take care of her..i-i'm only getting in the way, hurting her..it was obvious from the very beginning who she b-belonged to..The w-way she would look at Ragnarok..this connection she had with him..a understanding of him that I d-don't even have. T-They're perfect for each other..Ragnarok is the strong, firm man she needs..I can't d-do anything but hurt her, get in her way."

"She's yours! Remember?! She told you she was yours-"

" All I-I ever wanted was for h-her to be happy.." Crona puts a hand to his heart..he's being so quiet. "..and if she's happy with another man.." He walks out of the room..his bangs covering his eyes. "So b-be it."

"So be it?!" The boy roars walking after him..the black blood is boiling around him. "This is the girl you fucking love and your just giving up on her that easily? Your just going to except what she did and be ok with it?!"

"I'm not g-giving up..i'm l-letting her go..because I l-love her..i'm letting her go." Crona's voice cracks. "..She's not m-mine anymore. She's his."

"Your faling apart. You can't lie..i'll soon have control again, and I don't care what the fuck you say i'm killing this bitch for all she's done to you-"

"You'll n-never hurt her again..i'm going t-to make sure i'll never hurt her again..i'm going to r-release them of this burden..so they can be happy without worrying about me..R-Ragnarok deserves..to have her...And Maka deserves happiness."

"Oh yeah? Your not going to be able to hold out much longer! And I promise you, once I get control that bitch's heart is mine, i'm going to rip her insides out, Make her feel the pain she's put you thorugh!" This other boy is screaming..the balck blood boiling around Crona. "There's no use fighting me! You know who will win this battle!"

"..I-I'm doing something I should have d-done along time ago.." His voice is firm as he marches down this hallway..a new fire setting into his eyes. "..You can't c-control something that's already d-dead."..Crona reaches into his pants..before bring out a black, shinny..

Gun.

"..You wouldn't." Crazy Crona looks at the gun with wide eyes. "Shit..I forgot you grabbed that..you won't do it though." The boy smirks at him. "I know you Crona. Your too afraid of death..you won't take your life. You-"

"W-Watch me." Crona grips the gun in his hand..as he takes a step closer to a bathroom..Crazy Crona hears the tone of his voice..and his eyes get even wider.

"Your not going to-" Before he can say anything..

Crona is hit in the head with something..He feels something dark sliver through his skin..Crona pauses in his walking..his mouth open in a silent scream..and he feels a burning pain overcome him..his vision is blurry..and all he hears is voices in his ears..saying things that don't make sense..things that make him want to hide..He starts to giggle..He feels Crazy Crona getting closer..but he laughs all the more-

In the haze of this darkness..he sees those bright green eyes.

"N-No!" Crona screams in defiance..but the voices are still there, and they're getting louder. His neck is on fire as Crona runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut...hoping it will stop the other boy, stop the voices, stop this dark feeling he doesn't understand..he was doing so well..now he's falling apart. If he lets that other boy take control..Maka will die. He will kill her..and he doesn't want that..

He only wants her to be happy..and the only way to make sure she is..

Crona lets out another scream of agony..his body twisting a bit but he forces himself to walk till he's standing in front of a mirror..He sees his eyes flickering from his own, to the haunted dilated ones of that boy..He sees how his body is moving oddly..how his lips are twitching.

He doesn't have much time. That other boy is trying to force himself back in..Crona lets out another scream..as that flower tattoo on his neck gets bigger and bigger..Soon the petals are over his face..

Crona is changing. He doesn't have much time.

He bites his thumb..hard enough to pierce the skin..only whimpering at the pain as he watches his blood well up.. it's still red..but it's getting darker..soon it will be black and Crona will be gone.

"Your not going to do it." That boy appears behind him with a odd look on his face. "Your in agony..just let me take it away! Stop being foolish! This girl has taken everything from you and your just going to take that? Your just going to destroy yourself so she can be happy? How idiotic is that?! No, your bluffing. You won't do it."

Crona doesn't respond to him..he's sweating..those voices getting louder in his ears..but he's trying to think..

Don't people leave a note when they kill themselves?..explaining why they did it?..or writing something they wanted to say to love ones..?

Crona doesn't have time for that..but he has something to say. He places his bloody thumb on the window..and starts writing letters..the blood runs a little..and when he runs out he bites more into his thumb till the message is complete. It's only two words..two words and that's it.

He looks at his message in the mirror..still twisting...and now roaring in agony..what ever hit him..hit him good..and he's not stupid..he knows this feeling..he knows who's done this to him..He hates how gross he feels, hates everything about himself..he just hates, and hates and hates..but that doesn't matter now..seeing his message brings him back to the task at hand...

"_I'm sorry."_ Is writen on the mirror..the blood running..it's only two words but those words explain everything..at least in his eyes. He's sorry that he failed Maka. He's sorry he couldn't be enough for her..couldn't keep her. He's sorry for all the awful things he said. He's sorry for wasting everyone's time. He's sorry for being a disappointment. He's sorry..oh god he's so sorry Maka..He couldn't keep his promise with always staying with her..but it's better this way. She will have Ragnarok..and Crona won't be able to hurt her anymore...he's still sorry though..He's sorry for everything..sorry for everthing that has happened to her..because it's his fault.

Crona is sorry.

The hand with the gun trembles as Crona lifts it up..placing the gun against his temple..his teeth are chattering..his body turning..trying to get him to give in to the madness..but he has to hold out..he has to..Crona puts his finger on the trigger..goes to push it down..

Only for him to hesitate.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't do it! Stop playing around Crona and just give in..This spell is going to break some bones soon, it's twisting your body. Let me take you away..I will numb all your pain..don't fight for her anymore, fight for yourself."

Crona pants..still holding the trembling gun against his head..He's scared. After everything, he's scared. Life has always felt pointless for Crona..and if not for the fear of death..he would have killed himself a long time ago. Now it's time to choose. If he doesn't shoot himself..this boy is going to kill Maka..if he shoots himself..she'll be happy..so why is he hesitating? He's running out of time, he's running out of-

That's when he hears the door open.

Crona whips around..the gun to his head..his face falls as he screams in agony once again..as his eyes lock onto her green ones. Maka stares at him..she has no expression on her face..before she starts to look around the bathroom, a frown on her face..Crona lets out a breath he had been holding..It's like..she can't see him..

That's when her eyes light up and she walks over to the corner..Crona blinks..as he looks at himself..in the corner..hugging himself..offering a smile to the girl that just came in, his cheeks pink..his eyes bright with happiness..

Crona is no longer in the bathroom..he's back at the asylum, in his old room..scenes pasting by him..with him and Maka sitting in the corner..just talking, laughing..Them coloring in coloring books..her kissing him..her holding him..Crona watches as the boy in the corner giggles..it's full of happiness..full of adoration for this girl..his face looks like it's glowing..he looks like he's glowing when she touches him..

Crona watches all this..watches all these moments Maka was there..walking though the door to his room..with that sweet smile on her face..

His trembling dies down..and the gun steadies in his hand as he watches Crona and Maka laugh at something the pig tailed girl said..This scene seems so far away..so long ago..when Maka wasn't a patient..yet she visited him, gave him her attention..she was there for him..and she made him so happy. Made him feel like he was special..that he wasn't ugly..that maybe..just maybe, he was worth something.

Suddenly Maka stops laughing and looks over at him..she's smiling at him..her eyes so bright..and oh how he loves it..

He knows what has to be done.

This is it..he tightens his grip on the gun..his finger on the trigger..He becomes numb to the pain he's in as he stares into her eyes..into the eyes of the girl he loves..the girl he's about to leave..and never see again..the girl that made his life worth living..the girl that called him beautiful..who kissed his tears away..who wiggled her nose against his..the girl he held late at night..the girl with the soft smile..and those bright green eyes..

He's leaving her so she can be safe. So she can be happy. No one loves him anyway..so it's ok. He knows he won't be missed..and that's ok too. His mother will finally get to feed his body to her snakes like she's been talking about doing since he was four..Maka can be with Ragnarok...and together they can do anything..they can do everything without him.

A happy ending for everyone.

This Maka tilts her head at him..maybe she's confused..maybe she can see him..maybe, just maybe..

Crona gives her a sad smile..a single tear falling down his cheek as he takes her in one last time. "..G-Good bye Maka." He closes his eyes..that smile still on his face..

When the droplet of water falls off his face and hits the floor..

He pulls the trigger.

* * *

There's nothing but quiet. There's no sound. There's warmth..and something blowing lightly on her face.

Maka's eyes slowly open..her vision is a bit blurry at first, her having to blink to get it to focus. She tenses when she realizes she isn't in her room..but completely relaxes when she sees the boy that has his arms wrapped around her snuggly.._Ragnarok_..

She can't help but to smile and snuggle into him..letting out a sigh of relief as she feels his breath on her face..feeling his chest move up and down against her own..You don't know how relieved she is..you don't know how scared she was, thinking she lost this boy forever..thinking she lost this boy to the madness just like she lost Crona. Ragnarok is who she leans on, who Crona leans on..he's what's keeping their fucked up family together..She kisses the boy's cheek..and can't help but to chuckle when he grumbles in his sleep.

Everything is going to be ok.

Ragnarok has given her hope..because if she can bring Ragnarok back from the madness..what's stopping her from bring Crona back? Maybe..maybe she can reach Crona..pull the boy she cares about out of insanity's hold. Maybe she can save him just as she saved Ragnarok..

There's hope. Maka's heart is swelling just thinking about it..thinking about Crona smiling at her again..with that sweet smile and the blush on his face..

She misses him. She misses him so much.

Maka tightens her hold on Ragnarok..burying her head in his chest..She misses her family. The one she use to have...but she destroyed it. She destroyed it by her selfishness, destroyed it by her mistakes. If she wasn't such a dumb ass..things would be different..maybe Crona would be here with her right now, maybe he wouldn't be just a shadow..staring at her with that tear falling down his face..She wants to touch him, feel him, hold him..She wants to hold both these boys close..

Because they are her family. The only thing she has left. The only thing keeping her going, the only thing keeping her from just giving into that girl in the cage.

Maka feels a rage over take her..as she thinks about what Medusa did to Ragnarok..she almost made him fade away, She..she killed him in the most horrible way imaginable..then made him a slave.

She hates, hates, hates Medusa.

Maka will be the one to end her..She can't just stand back and let this bitch try to take her family..No..but like Ragnarok said she has to wait..she has to avenge her mother.

"I'll make her pay.." Maka speaks softly as she brushes Ragnarok's brown bangs out of his face..Crona as that little boy in a dress flashes through her mind..and she grips her fist. "I'll make her pay for everything."

Ragnarok doesn't respond. He's still out.

Maka can't help but to blush when his man hood rubs against her thigh when he shifted..It reminds her of what they did, of the pleasure he gave her, of his groans, and that hungry look in those eyes..But most of all she remembers the love she saw..She could feel it from him..

She just couldn't feel it for him.

Her blush falls and she frowns..Will she ever love? Probably not.

It would be a miracle if Maka could ever understand love.

She shakes her head, getting the thought out of her head as she yawns..After taking in where they are, laying on the floor of a library, butt naked, Maka decides to snap her fingers..Her dress comes back on her body, and the clothes Ragnarok was wearing come back on him.

Maybe it's just her being paranoid..but she feels like she's being watched..a dark feeling making the hairs on her arm stand up..It feels hard to breath all of a sudden..

Maka takes a cautionary look around..before she grips onto the still out Ragnarok and snaps her fingers..they both disappear..only to reappear back in their room. She uses her powers to gently place Ragnarok in the large red bed..and tucks him in. She smiles faintly when he gives a small hum of contentment..but she can't shake this feeling..

She should be happy right? She saved Ragnarok..he's ok..so why..why does she feel so..

Empty.

It feels like something just got ripped from her heart..like something a part of her was taken..but why does she feel like this? She saved Ragnarok..it's ok..right? Everything's fine..right? Maka paces around the room..even though she's tired she can bring herself to sit down, can't bring herself to rest..this feeling..it's empty..yet..

Why does she feel like crying?..Why does she feel like breaking down?..She saved Ragnarok..she didn't lose him..so why does she feel like she lost something?..Something really important?..Why does she feel like she's failed?..Why does she feel so..

Devastated.

"_Well what do you know.."_ Maka hears a familiar voice behind her..causing her to whip around in alarm..That other girl is standing before her..but there's a hologram of a cage around her..She's smirking at Maka, her eyes bright with dark glee. ".._The bastard finally did it."_

"What-" Maka starts..only for Custos to appear right next to the caged girl, The evil girl glares at him..but Custos looks like he's about to cry..

"_This is truly a tragedy."_ He puts a hand to his heart and closes his eyes..shaking his head in distraught. " _That poor boy..He gave everything he had..only to be destroyed in the end...this is why I cried..why I feel like crying..to see something like this..to see what the curse of humanity has caused.."_ Those bright green eyes of this angel get watery. _"..Oh my dear this is a tragedy.."_

"Who are you talking about?" Maka frowns deeply..she feels her heart shattering and she doesn't know why..she doesn't know why that hole in her heart has gotten deeper.

"_She doesn't even know who we're talking about!"_ That other girl crackles madly, slapping her knee. "_You didn't care for him at all! Good! neither did I! I say good riddance! He was a bitch anyway-"_

"_Your horrible!"_ Custos glares at this girl. "_I'm sure Maka is just upset right now..she's not thinking clearly. She would surly know that the boy is gone."_

"..Who the fuck are you talking about?" Maka looks between them more franticly..getting both that girl and angel to look at her..They stare at her a moment..before looking at each other..a realization in Custos eyes gets the other girl to crack up and he bows his head.

_"How do you not know he's gone?..don't you feel it?..Don't you care about the lost?.."_

Maka frowns deeply..trying to feel what ever he's talking about..but she just feels.." I just feel..empty." Her words are soft..Custos eyes lighting up.

_"Because..because you loved him?"_ The angel tilts his head..That other girl bust out laughing but Maka gives him a odd look.

"You still haven't told me who this 'him' is and I don't love anyone. I can't love. You should know that." Her voice is a bit cold but she can't help it..this angel should already know how a witch can't love, how she can't understand it.

Custos looks confused.."But-"

"_I said what, what in the butt!"_ That other girl cuts him off..Custos looking over at her, only for her to give him a dark glare. _"Don't even fill her with your nonsense. Just shut the fuck up and go cry somewhere like a bitch. Your not needed here-"_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ Custos doesn't even blink. "_I am her guardian. She has drunk my tear and I will protect life. You do not scare me death..nothing scares me anymore."_ He gets this far away look. "_My fears have already come true."_

_"I'll show you true fear angel."_ The girl gets a sick smirk on her face._ "I will surely be coming out of this cage soon..and all the world will feel my wrath, I wil destroy everything for what this world has done to me. I-"_

"Custos." Maka interrupts the girl..getting a dark glare from her as she looks at this angel..that dark feeling has grown. "..Please tell me..what boy is gone?"

Those sad green eyes lock onto her own..He frowns deeply..he looks distraught again. "_It's-"_

_"Maka..Maka.."_ She hears such a soft voice behind her..Custos and that girl disappearing when she blinks..Maka's heart feels like it almost stopped..is that..is that..? Maka turns around..her heart lifting..only for it to plummet to the ground..Her having to hold back her scream..

It's her mother, her beautiful mother, staring at her with those green eyes she adores so much..but she isn't alone..no..She's wrapped up in scarves..holding her body up..her face is crunch up in agony..burn marks all over her body..Maka's eyes dilate..they shake..a hand going over her mouth in horror..before she takes off running towards her mother..towards the woman, at one point she said she loved.

"Mom!" Maka screams..reaching out for her mother..only to be knocked back by scarves..her falling on her butt a couple of feet away from her mother.

"Not so hasty." Asura chuckles..as he appears next to Kami with that sick smirk. "You'll be with her soon enough..but as of right now.." Asura grabs her mother's face..smirking at the rage he sees in Maka's eyes. "She's mine. Don't worry..you'll be joining her soon..I just wanted you to see this, to see the path your about to take."

"Let her go you sick bastard!" Maka roars, getting up and running towards Asura, her power flowing..her eyes burning-

Asura appears right in front of her, grabbing her face..She feels a shock go through her body before she's shot back..hitting her back against the wall...knocking the breath right out of her.

"I think you forget who I am." He chuckles darkly..he snaps his fingers..Maka seeing the tattoo of the three eyes on the back of his hand before her mother disappears..his scarves come back to him, floating around him like they're in water..those blood red eyes are looking at the tears in the corner of her eyes with dark glee..his fingers twitching. "Come now..give in to me now Maka..I promise you your fate will be better then the one you are heading down now. You will be with your mother again..and you won't have to deal with the horrors to come." He holds out his hand to her..that sick smirk never leaving his face. "Take my hand-"

"Like hell if i'll take your fucking hand! Let her go!" Maka roars as she sends her power out..It comes out as a green ball of energy..but Asura just dodges it, the ball hitting the wall of her room..making a large hole, Maka being able to see a deep forest through the hole in her wall..

"Oh dear, what a mess." Asura chuckles as he appears right back in the same spot he was..whistling at the hole in the wall. "You should really work on your aim-"

"Shut the fuck up! I won't miss this time ass hole." She grinds her teeth as that book appears in front of her..Asura only smirks..taking a step forward..like he's ready to fight her..that's when his red eyes fall on something behind her and he stops..his face falling to a blank one.

"Ah..it's you.." Asura smirks..before fading away. "She's all yours. Make me proud."

"Where'd you go you mother fucker!" Maka screams..about to start breaking shit in her rage..when she hears a foot step behind her..it's odd sounding..like someone stepping in a puddle of water..

Maka feels..a deep, deep darkness..It's suffocating..and it's right behind her..fear strikes her as she feels breathing on the back of her neck..

She turns around slowly..her green eyes getting shaky..

As soon as her eyes fall on it..she's consumed in darkness..

Everything fades away.

* * *

Nothing.

There was just the clicking of the gun..and that was it. It falls from his limp fingers, making a clanking sound against the bathroom floor.

All is quiet. There's no more screams of agony, no more trashing and struggling..The bloody message on the mirror running to much till it's unreadable, just a splash of red blood on a mirror..

It's the last of Crona.

The boy turns his head to looks down at the gun blankly..He's still standing...There was no noise. No pain. He's still breathing, and there's no bullet through his head..

How is this possible you ask?

The gun was empty. He didn't think this through. There was no bullets in his weapon, they were all used in the fight with the spiders..

He stares blankly at the gun a moment longer..his arms hanging limply by his sides..his choppy pink hair in his face as he just stares, and stares, and stares. He doesn't blink. He doesn't move. His face is blank..he's unreadable. The boy slowly looks away from the gun..he keeps his arms limply at his slides, his back slumped as he takes his first step forward.

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot.

He's moving so..slowly..the door to the bathroom opens by itself..this boy only walks through, not paying any mind to it.

The boy knows where he's going. He knows what he's finally going to do.

As he walks out of the bathroom..and up the stairs..the boy's body gets straight, not slumped..his movements becoming more mechanical then slow..He gets taller..his fingers getting longer and sharper..he keeps steping forward..the more he walks , the more he changes. When he gets up the stairs..His blood starts to fall out of his mouth..it's a lot, staining the floor as he goes a long..it forms..covering the boy..but he keeps walking.

He's walking so slow..so very slow..not making a sound. He's stalking..he's hunting.

He faintly hears yelling..he hears her yelling..but why is she yelling? He hasn't even gotten to her yet..or maybe she isn't yelling, it's hard to tell what's real and what isn't. He follows the girl's shouts of anger..and frustration..Stopping right in front of a door..He doesn't touch it..it just opens, and like a silent ghost he walks in, with out making a sound.

"Ah..it's you.." That demon smirks..his brethren gives him a look with those dark red eyes. "She's all yours. Make me proud."

That's right. She is all his. He owns her. He owns her sweet blood. He owns her heart. He owns her soul. She is his, she said so herself.

Maka starts screaming something as he takes slow strides..creeping up behind her..he towers over her now..his hands twiching, ready to grab a hold of her..That's when his feet make a sound right when he makes it behind her..The boy watches intently as she shivers in fear..watches with anticipation as she slowly turns around..those green eyes locking onto his..

He lashes out, grabbing a hold of her, giving her one of his charming smiles before he..

Head butts her. He hears the satisfying crack of her skull as she groans..her body going limp in his gasps so he lets her go, letting her fall to the floor with a thump. "Ohh that sounded lke it hurt." This boy chuckles darkly as he wipes her blood from off his forehead..and licks it up. "But this is only the beginning..oh yes."

Maka doesn't respond..blood welling up from that hit..she's out for the count.

"Aw she's so cute when she's unconscious." He giggles as a black vine wraps around her ankle, the thorns piercing her flesh as it grips her. "Away we go! We have much to do, I have so many activities planned!" He starts to walk out of the room..dragging her body behind him. The boy stops..those haunting eyes falling over to the boy laying in the bed..He stares at the other male's peaceful expression. "Sweet dreams pal." This boy crackles as he drags Maka's body out of the room. "For when you wake up, you'll wake up to a nightmare."

Ragnarok only shifts..he doesn't get up. He stays asleep..he's stays obvious to what's going on.

Crona can't help but to twirl on his heel and giggle at nothing as he drags Maka's body down the stairs, not caring about The pain this will cause her..no, the thought of her pain only makes him laugh louder. He shouldn't call himself Crona. No, that boy is dead. The bullet wasn't in the gun..but it still killed him.

That bullet was his last resort, yet it failed. The bullet that didn't pierce his brain was the death of him..

So he doesn't know what to call himself but who cares about names anyway? Not when he has so many activities planned! He will avenge Crona. He will destroy everything and watch as the mandess consumes everything..but first..

He'll destroy the girl that caused all of this.

He drags the girl all the way down the stairs, her body getting bruised up, her ankle bleeding from his thorns but he doesn't stop there. He keeps pulling her through the mansion, dragging her like how a panther drags it's prey up to a tree to feast.

She's nothing but a meal.

The boy's mad smile never leaves his face..Oh, he knows just the place to take her..a place where it will just be her and him..a place where no one will be able to hear her scream..Oh, how he has so many activities planned!

He crackles..and it's inhuman..those eyes are nothing but haunted.

Crona is gone.

The monster has risen.

* * *

Maka groans as her eyes slowly open..

She's in darkness. She can't see anything.

Maka frowns..not understanding the throbbing of her head..she's slightly confused, and she tries to touch her eyes to make sure they're open..when she realizes she can't move her hands..and they hurt, it feels like something is stabbing into her wrist. She tries to struggle only to yelp as what ever it is diggs deeper into her..

Where the hell is she?..what the fuck happened?..why is she here?..why is she-

"Oh goodie! your awake!" A voice chimes before a light comes on..Crona stands before her- No..no this isn't Crona...she trembles as he takes in those haunting eyes..takes in that mad smile..those long fingers..his taller body..Takes in the crack in his face..takes in the dark clown make up on one half of his face..He tilts his head at her in amusment. " How is my sleeping beauty doing? You look pretty tied up at the moment!" He crackles at his joke..

Maka's eyes get wide as she looks up at her hands..They're held abover her, bond together by a black vine..thorns piercing her skin, getting some blood to drip down on her cheek..She's hanging..like a animal on a meat hook..and now that she ses what's holding her up, it hurts like hell..she's only a couple feet off the ground..her back against a cold wall..

That's when she realizes that she's naked, bare, exposed, hanging from this vine..She's cold and she shivers...a deep fear making her teeth chatter as she looks over at the boy who is smirking at her.."..Why..w-why am I naked? Why did you-"

"I thought this suits your better. I know how much you like to get naked and such! your such a open girl aren't you? Your pretty open with your legs!" He takes in her body with rage filled eyes..but there's a hunger, and it's animalistic. "You don't know how long I've waited for this! You don't even know how many times I fantasied about this moment right now! i'm going to make this perfect..make you suffer and taste your blood, The blood of the girl that has destroyed the boy. I will enjoy your screams as I rip your still beating heart from your chest..and take it for my own. " He crackles..black blood running down his nose as he takes a odd step towards her..that mad smile growing.

"Crona.." Maka breaths out..wincing at the pain in her head as she stares at this boy. "..I-"

"Don't call me that!" He sceeches, the vines binding her hands getting painfully tight, Maka crying out a bit. "Don't even speak his name you bitch!" He makes strides over to her..before he's right in front of her...still towering over her..he takes a deep breath..and pulls back his hand. She thinks he's going to strike her so she flinches..instead of hitting her..he touches her bare stomach with those claw like hands..instead of yelling at her he lets out a long breath on her face..before he gives her a blank look. "So..this is the body you used to destroy him.." He cuts into her stomach, it hurts..he's digging deeper-

"Get off!" Maka kicks out, kicking the boy in the chest..he doesn't move back. He doesn't blink..but he takes that claw hand away from her stomach..a smirk on his face as he watches her blood drip.

"I'll never get off. It seems you forgot who you belong to..here, i'll give her a reminder." He licks the blood off of her stomach..sticking his tongue into the cut and lapping deep into it..getting her to grind her teeth biting back a whimper of pain and a moan of arrousal..Something is stirring inside her.

"C-Crona please." She pants out when he pulls away..licking his lips of her blood. ".. I want..I want to make everything better. I don't want to fight you..I don't want this. I know what I did with Kid was a mistake and i'm sorry..but I miss you Crona..I..I know i've hurt you..and i'm sorry-"

"Oh, your going to be sorry." He growls when the wound on her stomach heals up from her using her powers. "I don't know why your speaking to Crona.." He leans in..his lips right by her ear. "When he isn't here anymore. He's dead. He's gone-"

"Your lying!" Maka thrashes in her confinement..ignoring the pain as she kicks him away..but she can't ignore the pain her chest at his words. "I know he's still here!...I felt him back at the cave..is saw him! He may be just a shadow but he's there and i'm going to pull him back out! He-"

"Crona saw what you did with Ragnarok. He saw you get fucked yet again by another boy." He states bluntly..Maka's face completely falling . "It's sad really..He fought so hard just to mke it to Ragnarok..because he was in trouble..only to get there, and see that..He felt betrayed from Ragnarok..and even more hurt because of you..you broke him." This boy is trembling in his rage. "He took a gun to his head, if that gun hadn't been empty He would have killed himself. His body lives on..I live on..but Crona is gone. You truly have killed him."

Maka stares at him in horror..Her eyes wide..trying to wrap her head around everything he just said..Crona seeing that..Crona putting a gun to his head..trying to kill himself..the boy with the quiet smile..trying to silence himself..leave her..because of what she's done..no..say it isn't so..

"T-There has to be some part of Crona left!" Maka's eyes get wide with a hope. "The shadow! Crona-"

"Look down..look where my shadown would be."

Maka gulps..she doesn't want to look..but she does..and even though this boy is in the light..He has no shadow..

Crona is gone.

"He's gone, he's gone!" This boy crackles as Maka's eyes shake..a deep, deep pain in her heart. " You killed him, you killed him!"

She..She killed him..oh god..Crona..Crona got to the point that he took a gun to his head..now he's gone..and she wasn't there..

Maka saved one, only to lose the other.

She now knows what that thing was that was missing..the thing that was taken from her..It was Crona. She lost Crona.

"Aw don't cry." This boy smirks as she bows her head..her body going limp as those silent tears fall down..She gained hope only to lose it completely. Crona's smile and giggle fades away to nothing but quiet..fades away..He's gone. "You'll join him soon enough but first i'm going to make you suffer. Suffer for what you've done to him." He places his knife like finger against the outside of her thigh. "This is for playing with his heart." He carves into her it..so deep he's almost to the bone. Her blood is falling down her leg..and it hurts like hell..but she doesn't move..doesn't do anything.

She lost Crona. She lost the cute little boy that held her together..the boy that pouted instead of glared..The boy that clinged to her..looked at her with adoration..

"This is for all the tears he's shed because of you." The boy carves again into her..it's so deep..it's so painful..her flesh like paper to his sharp fingers.

But she lost Crona..She lost him..Maka pictures..that boy with the gun to his head..the one she saw in the picture..and her tears fall more..

She could have prevented this. She could have done more for Crona..she could have been more considerate of his feelings..

But now it's too late.

"This is for all the fucking lies." This boy carves into her thigh yet again..She's getting light headed..but she doesn't heal herself, she can't think of anything right now..except for Crona..

How..how did things end up this way? She knew..oh, how she knew this boy would be the death of her..but how..after she has just saved Ragnarok..how could she have lost Crona in the process?

Maka promised Crona she wouldn't lie to him..but all she's done is lie..try to hide her sins from him..but Crona always knew.._he_ always knew..

"This is for not loving him!" He carves again..Her blood making a red pool by his feet.

Maka didn't love him. Crona wanted love so much, she could see it in those pale blue eyes..yet she couldn't love him. She's tried to understand it..she's done all she can..asked around..experimented..but they all failed. Maka can't love..she'll never love..she couldn't give it to Crona..no matter how much she wanted to share the feeling.

"This is for fucking killing him!" The boy roars as he carves so deep it touches the bone..it scraps the bone..flash giving way, muscle giving way..

Mak killed him. Crona is gone..he's gone..

The boy takes a step back to admire his work..he watches as the blood drips fron her thigh, making a red puddle under her feet. "It's beautiful.." He sighs in contentment..as Maka glances down at her thigh..looking at the word carved into it..

"_Crona."_

The boy's name she lost is carved into her..it hurts her, just as it hurts her he's gone. She doens't even move..doesn't do anything..

Crona is gone. It's over..it's completely over.. Crona was the one to hold her up, the one that brought her back to life when her mother died, the one that played along with her ridiclousness, the one that would always look at her with concern, the one that held on to every word she said, like anything she would say is important, the one that never laughed at her fears, the one that would always try to understand..the one that brought her out of madness..if not for him this girl inside her wouldn't even be in a cage..by hurting him she was able to be awaken back up inside..He's kept her going this whole time..

She cant' go on without him.

"You told him you were his.." The boy's voice is odd as he takes a step forward..he puts his claw like hand against her chest..right above where her heart is. "Yet you gave yourself to other men..he watched as you were touched and fondled by others..He gave you his heart, he gave everything to you. He wanted to kill himself just so you would be happy. He loved you...but you wouldn't give him your heart." His voice gets dark as he pulls back his hand..ready to stab her. "..So i'm taking it. I'll get the heart he wanted more then anything in the world."

Maka doesn't move..Doesn't even try to stop him..He's going to kill her..but maybe tha'ts ok-

"_What are you doing?!"_ that girl screeches. "_Did you forget about your mother? Are you just going to let this ass hole kill you?! He isn't Crona, use your fucking powers and get him away from you!"_

She can't. She really can't.

"_Remember your mother gave up everything just so you could live! Are you really going to let all that be in vain? You dying here, naked, some crazy boy ripping out your heart?! Get a grip over yourself!"_ She hears the panic in her voice as he shoots his hand forward..ready to stab her, stab her heart. "_Think of your mother! Let me out! Let me out or everything we've work for is for nothing!"_

_"I'm..c-crona."_ "_Crona..well see now we know each other."_

_"W-well..I-I think your really nice Maka."_

_"N-No one has ever wanted to see me."_

_"D-Do you think i'm going to hurt you?"_

_"S-Sometimes I think your not real Maka. I-I mean how could you be?"_

_"Do you ever think of me when I leave?" "A-All the time."_

"_W-What was that..? t-that you just did?" "That was a kiss."_

_"I-I love you Maka." "..."_

All these moments with Crona go through her head..her hearing his soft voice..seeing his smile..his giggle..

Maka cloeses her eyes.

She can't go on..She can't..no..

She lost him.

"**Die**!" This boy screams..his claws so close to piercing her-

Only for him to stop..right before the shrap objects touch her..he blinks..before he's sent flying away from her. The boy does a flip in the air and lands on his feet..this place shaking from his weight..He watches with his eye brow raised as his thorns are forced off of her..she falls to the ground, landing on her feet..Her dress comes back on, clothing her..Maka's head is still bowed, covering her face as her wounds stop bleeding.

This boy tilts his head..his eyes lighting in realization as Maka looks up..

Haunted blue eyes meet dilated green..Mad smirk, meets mad grin..

Maka stands before him..her fingers twitching..her smile too big for her face..and once these two dark beings lock eyes..

Their smiles get even larger..a wind blowing against them from no where..the air is thick with darkness..thick with madness...think with tension at this show down.

Dark energy surrounds her..her hands lighting up as she looks at this grinning boy..who's vines are gathering around him..black blood dripping..She purses her lips..

"I'm free. Finally free."

Mankind is doomed.

* * *

**Yeah..you guys probably weren't expecting this chapter to go how it went. This was more sad then action but hell, i'll tell you i'm making up for it next chapter.**

**Now remember I promised you guys a crazy Crona x Maka? Well it's happening but it's not going to be sweat. It's going to be crazy, sick, and dangerous. Next chapter we finally get to have Crazy Maka, fight Crazy Crona..people should vote, considering what you've seen both these too insane people fight before, who do you think we will win between them?**

**I want to give a special thanks to akirerosales! She has drawn two more amazing pieces of art work for this story! i'm really happy she chose to draw a picture with the breaking benjmin song, the the second season poster is awesome! I loved how she made the three all touching each other...so yeah you guys should check it up! Just look up akirerosales on deviant art. Thanks again girl, your support, along with everyone else, has kept me keeping this story strong. So thanks again girl!:)**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time!**

"


	60. Chapter 60

**Heyy! I know yall have been dying for this chapter but I just have a couple of things to say. This chapter is full..when I mean full it's just..everything is just jam packed in it and everything is going on at once. I believe I switch povs at least 10 times. I worked hard on this so I hope it meets all your expectations.**

* * *

The eyes of a little girl shoot open..she's in a cold sweat, gripping on tightly to the teddy bear her mother had gave her before she tucked her in for bed. She's trembling, her mind still reeling from the horrible nightmare she just had..her small heart beat is drumming in her ears as she looks around this room frantically, looking for any signs of monsters, any signs of evil creatures that want to hurt her, she looks towards her closet, half expecting a skeleton to come walking out..

But there's nothing but darkness..darkness and the drumming of her heart beat.

The little girl, seeing she's alone..lets out a huge sigh of relief. There's no monsters here. She's safe..she's safe and Fluffy is here..Fluffy her bear is here. He'll keep her safe. The little girl snuggles with the bear..trying to control her breathing, she closes her eyes trying to get back to sleep..but she's still scared..It feels like the darkness around her is creeping up, getting closer, making it harder to breath..

It's only in her imagination. Nothing's wrong. Fluffy is here and mommy said Fluffy would protect her from all evil.

"Nothing's wrong right Fluffy?" The little girl looks down at her teddy bear..the stuffed animal looking at her with those black, blank eyes. The bear doesn't say anything but just by looking at this bear she feels safer. Thinking of her mother's words, this girl hugs the bear back to herself and closes her eyes yet again..willing for sleep to claim her-

There's a loud thump.

Her eyes shoot open once again..she grips the bear as she hears the thump again..she also hears something muffled..it sounds like talking..no..yelling..it's her mother..she's yelling..but why is she yelling? The little girl throws the covers off of her..slinging her small legs over the side before hopping down to the floor..She holds the bear close to her chest as she slowly walks in the darkness, following the small light from the creaked door..the door her father left cracked so she wouldn't be so scared.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The little girl asks nervously as she grabs the door handle and opens the door more..she walks out into the hallway, looking around..but no one's here. The hallway is empty..except for the large picture of her grand mother at the end of the hallway, her wrinkled face seems consorted..as if she's glaring at his girl..the shadows that are cast over it make her grand mother look like a monster that wants to get her..

But her grand mother is dead.

Just because someone's dead doesn't make them monsters. Mother told her she shouldn't be afraid of the picture of grand mom..it's just a remembrance of who she once was. Grand mom was a living person just like her and mommy, and daddy..but now she isn't. The little girl wasn't aware of the reality of dying..till she found her grand mother in that rocking chair she loved so much..just sitting there, unmoving..her chest didn't move..and the look in her eyes..so dull..The little girl was the first to find her..just because she wanted her grand mother to read her a story. Back then she didn't understand her grand mother was dead. She didn't know what death was.

The little girl had gotten into the limp woman's arms..asking for her to read her a story. Her grand mother just stared at her unblinking..that's when her mother came in..her mother was frozen for a moment before she let out a scream. The little girl didn't like her scream. Soon enough she was yanked from her grand mother..and soon after the body was taken though the little girl doesn't know where. She had asked why they were taking grand mom away..and this made her mother cry. The little girl didn't like it when her mother cried..but that's when she explained what death was..that grand mom was never coming back, that she moved on and was in a better place, heaven. The little girl pressed it..she asked why did grand mom have to be taken? She liked grand mom..her voice was quiet..her hands were soft when she would play with her hair.

This made her mother cry even more..but she smiled despite it...

_"It was just her time.."_ Her mother had responded.

_"..Will death take me too?"_ She hears herself ask..and she remembers the pain in her mother's eyes..The little girl got scared...she doesn't' want to be taken away like grand mom, never to return. She doesn't want to leave her mother or her father..even if she went to a better place..wouldn't it be lonely with out her mother and father?

_"N-No."_ Her mother's voice was choked as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. "_Death will n-never take you. "_ She was sobbing..getting her drenched..

But even with her mother's words..the little girl couldn't get those lifeless eyes of her grandmother out of her head..and somehow..she knew her mother was lying. The little girl saw many things die after her grand mom..she had her pet bird die..and it had the same look in it's eyes as grand mom..The little girl became terrified..What if one day she has the same look in _her_ eyes? What if one day she will disappear like her grand mom and her pet bird?

The little girl also noticed that once Grand mom was gone..no one brought her up..like it was wrong to speak about her..or to speak about the death that took her. The little girl misses her grand mom..but at the same time she gets a fear inside her when she looks at the picture of her at the end of the hallway..because she remembers those eyes that were lifeless..

The little girl blinks, getting her back to the now when she hears another thump..it's coming from down stairs. She turns her back to the picture of grand mom and starts walking slowly..the wood flooring is cold on her bare feet..and she can't help but to shiver..half out of the cold, and half out of something else.

There's a feeling in her chest she can't ignore..it's close to a panic..a dark feeling that's gripping her small being..she wants to run back to her room, hop in bed and hide under her blanket with Fluffy..She wants this darkness to leave, this fear she has to disappear..But instead of running to her room, she starts walking down the stairs..it feels as if something's calling her..a curiosity..pushing her forward despite the way her body trembles.

"Mom? Dad?" The little girl asks again as she steps off the last step..her eyes looking around their dark living room..the only light coming from a lamp by the stairs..it's not much..and really it casts shadows that look like monsters..the shadows look like they're moving closer, wanting to eat her, wanting to have her..The little girl grips Fluffy and swallows hard..nothing can hurt her as long as she has Fluffy..mommy said so.

Nothing can hurt her.

She takes a step into the living room..looking for what could be causing this thumping..

That's when she hears a ruffling sound..it's coming from the kitchen.

"Mom? Is that you?" The little girl gathers her courage and walks through the living room, past all the shadow monsters..holding Fluffy close. No one responds to her..but she hears foot steps in the kitchen..someone is in the kitchen..maybe her mother didn't hear her..and that' why she isn't responding to her..it doesn't stop the little girl's teeth to chatter in fear..her stomach feels clenched..and she's sweating.

The little girls stops right in front of the door that leads to the kitchen..her heart beat drumming in her ears..she reaches out for the door knob..watching as her hand slowly gets closer to it..watching it with wide, terrified eyes..all the shadow monsters are getting closer..but she has Fluffy..she has Fluffy and nothing can hurt her. The little girl hears sobbing..it's her mother.

Her mother is crying.

With out hesitation now she opens the door..walking into the kitchen..only to step in something wet..wet and thick. "Mom?" The little girl speaks nervously as rubs her hand on the wall next to the door, looking for the light switch..when she touches it..and turns the lights on..

She wishes she was back in darkness.

Her father..lays before her..his throat is cut, his blood leaking like a fountain..pooling around him..it's red..it's dark..and she's stepping in it. The little girl screams as she jumps back out of her father's blood..screams at seeing his eyes..the eyes of her father, lifeless..just like grand mom..death has gotten him too..death has claimed another victim.

"So much blood..so much blood.." A soft voice gets the little girl's terrified eyes to look beside her father..Her mother stands with her head bowed, her hair covering her face..one of her hands are twitching..while the other hand holds a butcher knife..still bloody. Her mother is covered in blood..she's drenched in it..Her mother lets out a croaked sob..her tears adding to the blood of her father on the floor. "It just never stops does it? Just a never ending flow of blood..It was just a quick cut..I didn't like what he was saying..it was just a quick slice.."

"M-Mommy.." The little girl looks at her mother in horror..looks between her dead father..his cut in his throat..before looking at the bloody knife in her mother's hand. Tears well up in her eyes..her body trembling so bad. "..W-What have y-you done? W-Why would y-you do this? Mommy why!"

"Death took my mother.." She speaks oddly..slowly lifting her face up to look at her daughter. "..So I decided to beat it at the race. It won't take anyone from me again." Her mother looks at her..her hair moving out of her face so the little girl can look at her..

The little girl falls on her butt in fright..a scream in her chest..but it can't force it's way out of her throat..She's so scared..so scared but she's paralyzed in her fear, not able to do anything but look at her mother with wide, terrified eyes..

"Don't be scared..it's only me." The little girl takes in her mother's dilated eyes..how they shake..how they bounce..She takes in that large smile she's never seen before on her mother's lips..Her face is covered in blood..and the look in her eyes is dark. She's never seen her mother like this..Her mother smiled a lot..but it never looked like this..of course she didn't smile as much when death took grand mom..but this smile..makes the little girl close to peeing herself. She's whimpering..wanting to scream..her father's blood has leaked to her legs..she's siting in her father's blood but she cant' force herself up..she's so scared.

"M-Mommy what's wrong with you? W-Why are you smiling like that? W-Why did you kill daddy?" The little girl's voice breaks.

"I told you! Death was going to take him away from me so I killed him myself! I sent him to where grand mom is..she's waiting for us.." Her mother still has tears falling down her face..her lips twitching in that smile as she walks slowly towards her daughter..the bloody knife being lifted up. "..It's time for a family reunion. Grand mom's waiting for all of us. Daddy's waiting for us."

The little girl's eyes get wider, and wider in horror as her mother gets closer to her with that smile..with that bloody knife in her hand.. She still cant' scream..the little girl's tears of fright are falling freely now...and when her mother gets right in front of her..and lifts up the knife..words finally escape her throat.

"M-Mommy please d-don't hurt me!" The little girl cries out, holding out her stuffed bear for protection..because her mother told her Fluffy would protect her..as long as she has him-

"Don't be afraid.." She coos as she grabs the teddy bear from her daughter's hands..and throws it away..the little girl making a strangled cry as her terrified eyes fall on Fluffy..the bear that was suppose to protect her. "I love you." Her mother kisses the little girl's cheek that's drenched in her tears. "We'll all be together soon."

Only when her mother pulls back..and lifts up the knife..Does the little girl finally scream..she screams her little heart out..Fluffy can only watch..discarded across the room..his black eyes watching as The little girl's mother brings down the knife..

The little girl's screaming is cut short.

You may think this is horrible..that someone had to hear the little girl's scream..but you see her scream just added to all the others. All around the world things like this are happening. Madness is spreading like the plague. People who were sane are now crazy, hurting themselves or hurting others..It's like something pushed them over the edge..pushed them all over the edge. People are crashing cars..jumping off buildings claiming they can fly..The cops can't keep up with it all..even some of the cops have lost their minds..seeing little kids cut up from their parents, causes them to tip over the edge as well..

With death comes madness..and with madness comes death.

They go hand in hand..people kill others because they are insane..yet people go insane because of people dying..The world is in turmoil. The insane asylums are roaring..each patient getting violent..they're hard to conrol..The jails are getting over flowed with people but it doesn't stop the crazy from spreading..The streets are littered with blood and guts from people jumping to their deaths..laughter and sobbing filling the space around..it smells of rot..the world is falling apart..a dog with it's eyes dilated rubs himself against the road..rubbing so hard and long, he's rubbing himself raw, pieces of his flesh coming off..across the road..a woman is rocking a severed arm like a baby..singing it a lullaby..as a man jumps from a 4 story building..landing right next to the woman, his blood spattering all over her but she continues to sing to this bloody arm..

No one knows why this is happening..why all this death and madness are suddenly in the air..It's like a switch has been turned on..Madness pooling over the world, causing the weak to break...causing the strong to die..

It's like something broke..and now nothing is holding these deadly forces back.

Death is spreading just as madness is.

At this rate the world will be destroyed..It's like..death and madness are going at it..Death will take someone..then madness will..it's like they're trying to compete..

The feeling in the air is so strong..Death, madness, death, madness..

No one knows what's going on..and they don't understand why this is happening..

But far away..in a place unknown..

Death and Madness are fighting. A battle brewing between the two that is shifting the world..It's effecting the world with them..

Death killing, and Madness shattering..

No matter which one wins..

This fight will destroy the world as we know it.

* * *

The sources of all this destruction..the sources of all the deaths and the world falling apart..

Is a boy and a girl.

But it's much more then that, isn't it?

Maka giggles hysterically as she looks down at her hands with those green orbs shaking, as she touches around herself..She throws her head back in laughter, throwing her hands in the air as she does a twirl on her toes, the black energy sparking around her, looking like lightening. "I'm free! After all this time i'm finally fucking free! No more being held back! The world will be destroyed, and I will rule! Maka finally gave in to me..." The girl stops twirling to give the boy in front of her a smirk..the boy that's bleeding black..the boy that's smile is way too large..he's been watching her..just watching with that smile. "..Hell, i'm so happy I feel like I should fucking thank your ass! Thanks to you i'm free you crazy mother fucker!" She giggles..her fingers twitching so much. "But now that thanks are aside.." Her voice gets dark..there's no more laughter as her eyes lock onto his. "It's time to rip you to fucking pieces. You've hurt Maka for the last fucking time, when you hurt her, you hurt me, you son of a bitch! and i'm not going to take that shit, especially from a boy who would lick his own ass hole if his mother told him too. I'll kill you first..." She chuckles darkly..that smile of madness growing. "Then i'll finish off the world..No one will be spared! I will get revenge for what the world has done to me! To what mankind has done to me!-"

Crona yawns, patting a hand over his mouth, dragging it out, cutting Maka off. When the boy catches her pissed off look he smirks. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know we were here to bore each other to death. I bet you could do it! That's the only way you could kill me _little one."_ He drags the last two words out, saying them sensual..and his smirk grows when he catches the subtle tensing of her shoulders. "All this ' I will destroy the world!' bull shit is well.. bull shit!" He laughs loudly, holding a hand to his stomach. "How are you going to destroy it when.." His laughter stops. He straightens himself out..his haunted eyes holding nothing but rage as all his vines lift up..and point at Maka..she's surrounded. "..When your going to be dead in..oh..let's say 2 seconds?..That's a pretty good guess if I do say so myself."

"You always were a dumb ass." Maka grunts confidently, despite the sharp vines that are a second from going through her. She stares at this boy blankly. "You fucking piss me off you know? I just got out and the first thing I have to see is your ugly butt face!"

"Oh i'm sorry, i'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Crona puts a hand to his chest and does a bow..that mad smile still on his lips. "Congrats on getting out of your cage monkey! I'm sorry I can't offer you some bananas to shove down your dirty throat-"

"-I'm not a fucking monkey you uncle fucker! Do you like fucking your uncle?!-"

"-I don't have a uncle thank you very much." Crona huffs.

"Ohhhh i'm sorry. What I meant to say is your a ass kisser." Maka smirks. "You lick your mother's ass hole, everyday, all day. Her ass doesn't have a spot where you haven't kissed!-"

"Oh? You want to talk about mothers?" Crona's voice gets dark..those vines inching closer towards her. "Let's talk about _your_ mother. Like how she was tentacle raped by Asura-"

"- Speaking of Asura, why don't you go back to him and get butt fucked. No one wants you here. You should have let that pathetic boy kill himself.." She smirks when Crona tenses. " I would have danced in his blood, and played base ball with his brains. I would have been sooo happy. No one gives a fuck about you guys anyway. Mommy doesn't care. I don't care. So why don't you just disappear?..it is what Crona would have wanted.." She says this last part sweetly..like she cares, but she's smirking..

"**You bitch."** Crona's voice has completely dropped..it feels like this place is shaking when he speaks. " Your not getting out of this alive. I'll rip your heart out and rip it to fucking pieces like you have done with Crona's heart. You never gave two fucks about him, even after all the shit he had to deal with..now he's gone and your happy. Everyone's happy. His mother. The girl he loved..am I the only one that loved him? Say it isn't so!" He puts a hand to his heart and shakes his head..closing his eyes for a moment. "I know what Crona wants..but.." His voice is almost quiet as he looks back up..giving her such a dark look. "..Crona is gone. I'm what's left and I want to paint your blood across these walls, maybe draw a pretty picture of a flower with it. I'm just a fucking bad ass artist like that!" The boy gets taller..more vines coming out of him..His blood pouring as he locks eyes with the girl that is still smirking. "This is for Crona you sick bitch." He grins at her..his eyes bouncing.." _Die in black."_

Right when those words are spoken..all the vines come down on Maka..from behind, from the sides..Those sharp thorns ready to grab her and rip her to pieces..Crona laughs madly as the vines cover her..the girl no longer being able to be seen. Crona starts to hop around..jumping and hitting his feet together._ "Ding dong! The witch is dead! which old witch? The wicked witch!"_ He sings...giggling to himself as he watches his vines work..Probaby ripping that girl apart in it's circle. "_ Ding dong the wicked witch is dead-"_

Suddenly the vines are blown away...more like they exploded. Crona makes a shriek sound as his blood comes up off the floor and makes a shield in front of him, protecting him from the flames that are produced from this explosion..His vines curl back to him..only for more blood to add to it, restoring them.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Maka coos as Crona's blood shield falls so he can look at her..This room is covered in small flames now..The ground around Maka is cracked..but this girl doesn't have a scratch on her..The flames illuminate that evil smirk on her face..her eyes lighting up in dark glee. "I'm not like Maka. I'm not going to fucking take your shit. Your going to die-"

"Awwww no!" Crona's face falls..his mouth opening in horror as he looks beside him..at a slushie machine that is tipped over and black.. "You..You monster! You killed the slushie machine! I wanted to try a strawberry slushie but now that's not going to happen!" Crona sniffles. "..It was so young..it didn't even get..to make a slushie for my stomach..Oh woe is me!"

"Don't fucking interrupt me-" Maka gets angry only to blink. "Wait, did you say slushie machine?" Her eyes follow when he points at the burnt thing..and her smirk falls. "..I..I didn't mean to..it..it was in the way and I-"

"I don't care if you meant to! You did it and now it's dead! You slushie murderer! Your going to slushie hell!" Crona wails, his eyes getting watery.

"No! I..damn it, this wasn't suppose to happen! Maybe if you told me there was a slushie machine here I wouldn't have blew up the place! But nooo..you didn't tell me..now I killed the slushie machine.." She frowns deeply. "..And damn..I like slushies.."

"Well now you can't have one! I hope your happy with yourself." Crona huffs..gripping his fist as he glares at her. "You big stupid face!"

"Oh again with the name calling! It was a mistake..Haven't..haven't you made a mistake before?" Maka speaks softly..looking over at the slushie machine..before looking over at Crona..

"That doesn't matter." Crona sighs deeply and looks away from her. "We're not talking about my mistakes here, we're talking about yours-"

"Well what if it was you who killed the slushie machine?.." Maka catches how he tenses. "..Wouldn't you want to be forgiven?"

"I.." Crona looks at the broken machine..looks at the picture of the burning strawberry flavor on it..He closes his eyes tightly. "..I'm not the one that did it-"

"But what if you were?" She presses, taking a step closer.

"..Forgiveness can't just be given out..especially with something as horrific as.." He opens his eyes to look at the machine before looking away, covering his hand over his mouth like he's about to puke. "..That."

"Then don't give me forgiveness!" Maka screeches as she walks closer..grabbing this boy by both his shoulders, shaking him. "..Just tell me it's ok.."

"But it's not ok." He sighs. "Please stop touching me..I don't want to get your slushie killing germs..I don't want to catch your douche bag."

"You don't understand! i'm..I'm not a douche bag! I swear I'm not!"

"Then prove it, damn it!" Crona grinds his teeth, looking into her eyes. "I want to believe you..Oh I do.." he grips her shoulders. "But you have to prove it to me!"

"How?" Maka seems desperate.

"I don't know." Crona lets go of her. "..if your not a douche bag..the solution should come to you."

Maka takes a shaky breath..a bead of sweat falls down her forehead as she looks around this place..it's more of a storage..She doesn't know where they are but right now that doesn't matter..damn it, she killed a slushie machine! and now he thinks she's a douche bag!..

When her eyes fall on a vase with obviously fake flowers..She perks up..a idea coming to her. " Of course!" She breaths out as she lets go of Crona to point at the flowers..they float towards her..as she walks over to the broken machine..She snaps her fingers and the fire stops..She places a flower on top of it. "..I can't change what I did..but I can make it rest in peace..maybe, just maybe it will see what I've done for it...maybe I can be forgiven.." Maka rubs at her watery eyes..

Crona comes up beside her..looking at the flower she put down..before a smile comes to his face..and he places a hand on her shoulder. "You did good...you did good."

"I-I did?" Maka looks over at him with hope..The boy smiles and nods. "..Do you think..do you think it's in a better place?"

"Of course.. don't you know all slushie machines go to heaven?"

"No..no I didn't.." Maka smiles down at the slushie machine with him..them standing together. "That's good..that's really good.."

Both of them just smile for a moment..Crona still touching her shoulder gently..his claw like hand only cutting her slightly...

That's when both there eyes flash with realization..

"..Why..why did we just do that?" Maka blinks..but that smile is still on her face.

"I don't know..I really don't." Crona smiles and shakes his head. " I don't even like fucking slushies."

"Me either!" She screeches, her smile falling to a glare.

"Go to hell slushie machine!" Both Crona and Maka shriek..Maka's dark energy wraps around it..and Crona's vines wrap around it and crush it..Soon enough the slushie machine is nothing but ashes.

"Justice!" Maka pumps her fist up.

"Hell yeah!" Crona holds out his claw hand towards her..which Maka eagerly gives him a hard high five..

They both smirk at each other before looking at their handy work..sighing blissfully..

That's when Maka's eyes once again light in realization..She slowly looks over at this boy..and he slowly looks back at her. They both stare at each other..haunted eyes boring into dilated ones..He blinks..before giving her a goofy smile. "Come here offen?"

"No! And don't fucking touch me!" Maka smacks his hand off of her, growling at this boy.

"Oh I believe you want me to touch you." He leans in..his voice low, seductive as he brings his claw hand and rubs her cheek..cutting her slightly. "I know you have a boner for me..don't even try to lie _little one_."

"You can go fuck yourself." Maka snaps, she grabs the hand that's touching her and grips it tightly..her hands turning really hot..steam is coming of Crona's hand..his skin starting to get raw. "Your a cocky bastard aren't you? I don't give two shits about you..and.." Maka blushes slightly when those mad eyes bore into her own..she takes a deep breath before giving him a firm look. "I'm not fucking little, so stop calling me that!"

"Your little compared to me." He grins..towering over her as if to prove his point. "I'm pretty big aren't I?.."

"Big headed." Maka grunts.

"You can say that again." Crona smirks as he makes a trusting motion against her.

"Ugh, great now I've lost my appetite." Maka pushes him away from her..power is sent out to hurt him but his vines just get in front of him and protect him from the blow.

"You don't need to eat anyway." His vines move from his face and he smirks at how her eye twitches.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Your slow and sluggish, I mean really..you need to lay off the Cheetos and hit the weights."

"..Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Well. I'm not saying your America's next top motel-"

"I'm not fat you son of a bitch!" Maka growls. "Your the fucking fat ass!"

"Me?" He hums as he does a twirl..showing off his stick like figure..showing off the ribs that are poking out. "Your surely mistaken! Unlike you I'm healthy!-"

"You might be a fucking stick.." Her eyes fall lower..and a perverted smirk comes to her lips. "..But your the one with the fat ass."

Crona gasps..he stops turning on his heel to look over at her..his cheeks tinting a slight pink at her smirk. "Don't talk about it! It's not even that big-"

"Are you kidding? You could land a plane on that bitch!" Maka whistles.

"Quit it!" Crona's blush darkens and he huffs, glaring at her.

"Oh what? You don't like me talking about your huge ass? Don't want me talking about the ass that makes up most of your body weight?"

"No-"

_"I like big butts and I can not lie!~."_ Maka starts to sing, Crona getting all the more flustered.

"No! No singing about my butt! Your crossing the line!" Crona screeches..but his blush hasn't fallen.

"I think you like me singing about your butt.." Maka twirls so she's right in front of him..that perverted smirk on her face. "Me thinks you like it..hell I fucking like it.." She pulls her hand back..and gives him a good grab on his ass cheek, digging her nails into him. Her perverted smirk grows at how he gasps. "Dat ass.." She kneads his very soft bottom..but her hand is still hot..and he winches slightly-

"Don't touch me there you pervert!" Crona screeches before he punches her right in the face..it feels like a ton of brinks just smashed into her face..the force sends her flying..She skids on the concrete flooring once before she uses her powers to stop herself..She stands back up..Her jaw hanging down..unhooked..he broke her jaw. Maka only touches it..wincing as the jaw clicks back in place..she lets out a sigh before glaring at this boy..He's still blushing, glaring at her darkly. "I am a human being! Don't even try to use those dirty hands to take away my innocence!-"

"Innocence?" Maka scoffs. "You-"

"Don't touch my no no squares!" Crona roars before he clasps his hands together..making one fist with them..before he lifts his hands above his head..and slams down on the ground. The concrete cracks immediately..it's cracking fast towards her. Maka jumps out of the way.. only for him to hit the concrete again..and this time when she dodges the opening in the ground..Vines come out of it.

"Shit." Maka growls as one wraps around her wrist..digging in deeply before she can get it off her..The other vines come down but she jumps back, being fast enough to be able to dodge them when they come down on her before she uses her power to send them back, ripping her wrist free of the other one. Maka is taking many steps back..not realizing she just stepped into something wet..something wet, thick, and black.

Crona's smirk is sinister.

"Fuck off!" Maka's hand twitches as she turns her attention on the chuckling boy..she knows it's no use fighting his vines, they're nothing but harden blood. When she hurts his vines, she's not really hurting him. "What? You just a bitch that uses fucking rose thorns to do your work for you? I hate fuckers like you!" Maka snarls when Crona's smirk grows..Maka bends down to place her hands on the ground..to cast a spell..but then she sees it..

The black blood she's stepping in.

"Oh shit-"

"Die." Crona laughs madly and the blood spikes up..Maka barely jumping away from it..but she didn't plan this out..

Crona did.

While she's in mid air...looking at the spikes she just barely dodged..His vines gather up..She sees it..but it's too late.

They go through her. About seven of them pierce through her stomach..Maka letting out a strangled cry..her body twitching against the vines that are holding her in the air..the thorns are piercing her insides..ripping her.. oh it hurts..blood wells up in her throat..but the way she's angled she can't even spit it out..she's chocking on her blood..

"Beautiful." Crona whistles as he watches her red blood fall..mixing in with his own black blood on the floor "Red is a nice color on you..I think I've said this before?"

Maka gurgles in response..Crona snaps his fingers and all the vines rip out of her..taking pieces of her flesh with them before she falls to the ground..she falls with a thump..her red blood pooling around her. She doesn't move..doesn't do anything..There's a hole in her stomach..actually her stomach is gone..he completely ripped her open.

"Well that was easy." Crona appears by her side..stepping in her blood..he has a blank face as he looks down at her limp body. "And here I thought you would be more entertainment...what a disappointment...but oh well." He smirks again as he leans down, his claw like hands reaching towards her chest..reaching where the heart is..to where what he wants is..His vines wrap around her arms and legs..just to make sure she doesn't try to heal herself, or try anything. "You know..he loved you." Crona speaks in a odd voice..as he trails one claw down her cheek..Her eyes are closed..her expression blank. "He was willing to give everything away for you..If that isn't a selfless act then I don't know what the fuck is. You were his world..did you know that?" He cuts down to her chest..He keeps staring at her..his vines are curling around her as he lowers himself..laying next to her..watching as her blood pools up and runs off her chest..feels her blood pool around him. " He wanted to be with you forever..did you know that? Did you know he was content with just being in your arms? Did you know he had dreams with you and him just laying in a field, holding hands?" Crona turns her head..so her lips are close to his. "You were everything to him..but you killed him. You destroyed that boy.." His eyes get full of rage again as he gets up..grabbing her neck with one hand..and lifting the other one up to stab down into her chest. "Crona's dead, and with his death comes consequences. You, along with the whole world, will pay! They will feel my wrath for the lost of this boy!" His eyes still hold fury..but they're tearing up. "_Die!"_ his scream is ear shattering as he stabs down-

Maka's eyes shoot open..their glowing..one look in her eyes..Crona's breath hitches..his hand being stop before it can touch her..Maka opens her mouth..

And she screams.

Her power shooting out like a storm..electric shocking everywhere. Crona is shocked badly..her power going through him..inside him..It's hurting him..But he's stuck to her, unable to get away while she shocks the shit out of him..her eyes nothing but light...that's when they focus..

"_Get away!"_ She roars..Crona is sent flying off of her..her power causing another explosion..Crona is flung across the room..hitting the concrete wall hard..the stone cracks under his weight..causing a creator..

"Shit." Crona growls as he pats his arm that was on fire out..his clothing is burned..some parts of his smooth skin can be seen.. he coughs a little back blood out as he watches with a dark glare..as someone raises up in the flames..the flames dance around her, like they are her followers..and she is the queen.

"You mother fucker.." Maka's voice is so low..as her power wraps around her..that large hole healing it's self..along with the cuts he caused. "Do you know who your fucking messing with? Did you really think you could kill me that easily?" Maka roars..it's inhuman, she throws her head back in her roar..this place shaking as her power builds up..the dark energy is freaking out everywhere..coming off of her...There's a strong wind blowing..

Darkness is spreading..Crona's blood is stirring as he watches this girl change..Her pale skin turns a sickly green..those bright green orbs..turn black..they're nothing but black..no pupils..no anything..Her teeth that were straight, are now jagged..sharp..

He wipes the black blood from his nose quickly when she looks over at him..Her smirk showing him her new sharp teeth...those black eyes boring into his own..those eyes of death.. hair framing her face..The darkness around her suffocating..

She's looks like a goddess..a evil one..but a goddess..

"I'm fucking death bitch!" Maka roars before she jumps towards him..This place shaking in defiance..she's radiating power..a trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth..but it's not red..it's black..she wipes it off with that smirk. "I'll be the end of you."

Crona blinks before he forces himself up..His wounds already healing..his vines gather around him..and he glances down at the blood pooling down at his feet..He looks up at her..and that mad smile rips out on his face.

"I'm going to kill death it's self..this should be interesting." He hums. "I'll give you a taste of your own medicine but I wonder.." His smile is sinister as she gets right on him..those evil black eyes staring into his. "..Will you be able to swallow it?"

"I'm not swallowing anything of yours." Maka crackles..as her raw power..meets his raw blood..

Death vs Madness..

The ground cracks beneath their very feet.

* * *

"W-What the hell is he?" Eruka's eyes shake as she watches that..thing hit the ground..cracking the concrete like it's nothing..She watches through the crystal ball as Maka jumps back and dodges it..but her eyes are on Crona..on the vines that seem to come from no where..at the black blood that's pouring from him..at that mad smirk that will give her nightmares for weeks. "..That can't be Crona.."

"God damn!" Free whistles, leaning closer to Eruka so he can have his face right next to the crystal ball..His eyes are alight with excitement..a grin on his face as he watches Crona hit the concrete again..vines coming out and attacking Maka. " He's fucking kicking her ass like it's nothing! Who wants to make bets? I bet a hundred bucks on the freaky dude."

Eruka gives him a look, close to a glare. "This is serious Free-"

"Alright fine! I bet 1000 dollars!-"

"That's not what I meant!" Eruka sighs, hitting her forehead with her hand in her frustration.

"Eruka loosen up." The frog witch looks up at that dark voice..She looks at Medusa who is still watching the crystal ball..her yellow eyes have a predatory glint..a smirk on her face. "Enjoy yourself, I think a bet is a good idea, of course you know who my money is on.." She watches as Maka fights with the vines..and her smirk grows.

"Pssh. I'm sorry to break it to you but Maka doesn't stand a chance." Free shakes his head. "I bet 1000 on the freaky dude."

"...Do you even have money?" Eruka gives him a skeptical look that he ignores.

"I'm not betting money..but if Maka some how loses, I'll give you a vacation Free-"

"Go fucked up dude! Go!" Free roars at the crystal ball. "Fuck her up!"

"Who do you vote for Eruka?" Medusa slide glances at her..that smirk on her face.

"Uh.." Eruka watches the crystal ball..and frowns. "..I'll have to put my money on that thing..It's super freaky and it doesn't look like it's broken a sweat.."

"Your both not giving Maka enough credit.." Medusa shakes her head. "But you'll see soon enough.."

"..But what is that?..What..what happened to Crona?..I know you said he would lose it..but he's changed..his body has morphed. "Eruka shivers slightly when Maka steps in some black blood..not really knowing his abilities..but knowing it's gross.

"You were right when you said this isn't Crona..That pathetic boy is gone. Now in his place is something much more impressive..a ancient being if you will."

"A ancient being?" Free gives her a odd look.

"Yes, what your looking at right now is a demon..no exaggeration, it's a demon. He has many names..but it would easy just to call him a fragment."

"A fragment? What does that mean?"

"The demon you see before you is only a fragment..of the demon god Asura." Eruka gasps but she continues. "This demon separated himself from Asura, not wanting to be apart of him, wanting to be his own demon if you will. You might ask why Asura would let a part of himself roam free..but really he's let parts of himself leave all throughout his life time. There's many fragments of the same demon god..but most are in slumber, waiting for the moment that they will raise. They are Asura's children almost..they are heirs to his throne as the demon god of madness..if anything should happen to Asura, one of his fragments would take his place. " Medusa's cold eyes look at Crona..both Free and Eruka looking at her intently. "Each fragment takes it's own shape..it chooses the shape it takes by latching onto a human host. Don't ask me why but for some reason this one decided to latch onto Crona a long time ago..He's been with him since he was three. Maybe the demon sensed how prone to madness he is..but I couldn't be for sure."

"I-If this demon has been with Crona for so long..why is it coming out now?..how has it gotten so strong?"

"There's many reasons for that." Medusa hums..a smirk coming on her face. " You see the fragment will protect it's host at all cost..it knows all the host's emotions, all their thoughts..This fragment rejoiced in Crona's happy moments..because it was like he was happy..But when Crona was upset, it stirred up the demon." Medusa looks over at Maka. "Since Crona loved Maka, so did the fragment. He latched onto her..and watched her as she went along to keep an eye on her..But Maka kept messing around with other men..breaking my weak son's heart. The demon's rage was activated..along with his power."

"But this seems a little extreme from just a broken heart." Eruka frowns.

"That curse mark also has something to do with it..it's given strength to the demon..and now that Crona is gone, and he knows it's Maka's fault. He will stop at nothing till she's dead. The demon has completely awaken and he will get revenge for anyone that's hurt Crona."

"Damn then you better hide." Free grunts. "That freaky ass dude his definably coming after you next! I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill your ass already!"

"He would kill me if he could." Her smirk is sinister.

"What do you mean? " Eruka frowns slightly.

"You see I noticed that this demon took a liken to Crona quickly, I sensed a difference in the air..and when Crona would cry about not wanting to do something like the pathetic waste he was..I could see his eyes shift..and I knew that if I kept pushing Crona, most likely that demon was going to come out and try to kill me. Even though back then I could kill Crona with the flick of my wrist, even with the demon..But then I would lose my tool so I decided to take a different route." Medusa chuckles darkly. "How do you think I kept the demon at bay all this time?"

"Hell like I know." Free grunts.

"It was quite simple actually..You see this fragment is my slave, just as Ragnarok is." When they give her a odd look she continues. "I did not seal Ragnarok for Crona just so he would be of more use..no, that bond I made with Ragnarok and Crona weaken the bond Crona had with the demon...by placing that bond, I not only sealed Ragnarok, but the demon himself. Just like Ragnarok can't fight me, so the demon can't fight me..and it knows this. That is why it hasn't tried, he already knows it would be a lost cause. I could rip him apart with the snap of my finger, just as I could with Ragnarok but I don't. They are both my pawns..all of them together is what's going to get me my ultimate goal." Medusa smirks. "I knew that the demon would go after Maka..that he would mess with her mind because he can..he can hurt Maka unlike me. I knew he would push her to her limit..and in the end, lead to the letting out of the witch of death..Maka is going to kill him and then-"

"He just killed Maka." Free breaks into the conversation.

"W-What?!" Eruka freaks out, looking at the crystal ball in horror when she sees all the vines through the girl. "No! No! She can't! we need her!"

Medusa doesn't say anything as the vines rip out of Maka and she falls to the floor..her blood pooling around her as Crona appears next to her..Her face is blank.

"M-Medusa you have to help her!" Eruka looks at her with panic in her eyes.

"No."

"No? but..but Maka, are plans-"

"Just watch." Medusa's voice is firm..her eyes on Maka..Crona grabs her next about to stab through her heart..

At that moment the crystal ball lights up..blocking their view of what's going on. Eruka freaks out and Free grumbles about missing the action..Soon the light fades..and they can see again..

Eruka gasps as she takes in Maka..takes in her green skin..those evil black eyes..as she senses the strong magic coming from this girl..it's almost suffocating. "Is that.."

"The witch of death." Medusa says proudly..looking down at this scary looking girl, as a mother would look at their daughter. "One of the witches of legend. The witch that will bring about the end of the world..it's already starting..the world is slowly starting to fall apart."

"This is what we have been waiting for.." Eruka puts a hand over her heart. "..Shouldn't we stop the fight now? We need to start to ritual-"

"It's not time yet." Medusa looks over at her. "Maka has to be completely evil."

"..Are you saying that.." She points at the girl's sharp smirk in the crystal ball. "Isn't evil?"

"It's evil but not completely." Medusa looks over at Crona. "..We need this fight to go on..in till there's no good left in Maka. After that happens I will step in, end Crona for good..Then we can start to ritual.." Medusa smirks. "..And all the madness they are generating will wake up all the other demons..they will wake up some of my old followers..So by the end of this we will have our army for taking down arachne."

"Damn." Free blinks. "You thought of everything..all of it..you fucking had it planed from the beginning didn't you?"

"Not at the very beginning.." Medusa's eyes get a far away look..but she quickly shakes it off. "Let us enjoy the show..Then when I give the signal we will stop the fight..though I really don't think she'll need us-"

"What about Ragnarok?" Eruka's eyes light in realization. "H-He's sure to feel the disturbance with Crona..and no doubt he'll try to stop the fight-"

"Ragnarok isn't a problem." Medusa waves her off. "Have you ever known Ragnarok to sleep?"

"..No."

"That's because he doesn't sleep. I placed a spell on him to keep him where he is, unaware of what's going on with Crona..I gave him a numbing agent on his bond if you will."

"..You really did think of everything."

"Naturally." Medusa smirks and looks back down at her crystal ball just as Crona and Maka collide.. "Make me proud my child..You will be the end of the world and you will rule all."

Medusa touches the crystal ball where Maka's face is..Her smirk grows..

All she has to do now is wait.

* * *

The woods is silent..it's quiet..No creature stirs..no noise is heard..

Except for the painful screaming of a man. It breaks the silence, radiating out of the small wooden cabin..and it goes throughout the forest, ruining the quiet.

"Justin! Justin wake up!" Girko rushed out of his room..his hair a mess, some drool on the corner of his mouth, his clothes ruffled..The young man's screaming had woke him up..at first he was irritated..in till he realized who it was that's screaming. Justin lays in his bed thrashing, his eyes shut tightly, sweet beading down his face as he screams. Girko rushes over, stumbling a little in his doziness but he gets to Justin and quickly grabs a hold of him, shaking him roughly. " It's just a dream! Get up!"

At his voice..and at his touch..Justin's scream dies just a bit..His eyes opening up to lock onto Girko's..Though his eyes are dilated..odd looking..and though Girko knows what this means..He stands where he is. He's dealt with Justin since he was a kid..He knows how to calm him down when he gets like this.

"G-Girko.." Justin breaths out..those odd eyes focusing on him..but he still looks tense..his eyes holding a glint of fear.

"Yeah it's me. It's alright you were just having a nightmare." Girko's voice is soft..it surprises himself. Only with Justin has he even spoken so gently, only for Justin would he get his ass up in the middle of the night just to comfort him after a nightmare..It pisses him off the power this boy has over him. His body just moves, just reacts..because he is Justin's guardian.

"Y-Yeah..just a nightmare.." Justin breaths out..but really he's not too sure..it felt so real..and this feeling he has..this dark feeling..it's trying to creep up on him, consume him..If not for Girko it probably would have..The dream he had..wasn't really a dream..just black space..and scarves-

Justin shutters..his body trembling..more sweat beading down his face.

"Justin, chill it's over." Girko growls slightly. "I'm here."

The blonde boy can't get those scarves out of his head..and with it..comes the smirk of a demon he knows too well..Justin feels like crying..It's too much..his brain is throbbing..it feels as if someone is taking a drill to his skull..trying to get in..trying to break him yet again..

"..are you sick?" Girko frowns and puts his hand on Justin's flushed forehead..His eyes get a bit wide. "Damn your burning up! wait here, I think we have some medicine in the..."

Justin's eyes follow him up..only for him to go completely pale..a scream in his throat..

Asura stands behind Girko..that large, mad smile on his face..he's standing where Griko is about to walk.

"No!" Justin lashes out and grabs onto Girko's hand, stopping him. "D-Don't go!"

"Look your fucking burning up Justin, I'll be right back-" Girko tries to get his hand away from Justin..tries to walk where the demon is waiting patiently for him.

"N-No! Please just s-stay with me!" Justin pleads..He knows what's going to happen if he's left alone..He doesn't know if this is his fragile mind making his fears true..or if the demon is really in his room..but he can't be alone..he needs Girko. Justin hugs his arm. "..Please."

Girko stares down at the shaking boy a moment before he sighs..He sits down next to him in his bed and gives Justin's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't come fucking crying to me when you get worse."

"I won't.." Justin allows a ghost of a smile..his cheeks heating up from Girko holding his hand..He's pathetic..but any contact with this man gets his stomach to do a pleasant turn..His face heating up in his happiness..

"How sweet." Asura chuckles darkly..and Justin's smile falls..because he's talking..and the dark feeling he has is getting stronger. "You were always a sap when it came to this man. He is your weakness. He is what makes you pathetic."

Justin's breathing becomes uneven..and he grips Girko's hand tightly..He feels that feeling trying to drill in his head..and he knows it's madness..He knows he's close to losing it..but as long as he has his hand in Girko's..as long as he's with this man..

He can't fall. He won't let himself fall.

"The time has come Justin. The world is falling apart. It's time for me to rein.." Asura's smirk is evil..as he brings out that all too familiar chain. "..But I can't do that with out my human host, now can I?"

Justin can't help it. At seeing that chain..at seeing the chain of sin and confinement that he just got free from he screams in horror..His body thrashing..trying to get away..trying to stay away from this demon..His mind is throbbing so much..His vision is going hazy..

The madness is so thick.

"Justin fucking stop! What's wrong?" Girko grabs a hold of him, trying to stop his thrashing..trying to calm him down but Justin keeps screaming. "Justin look at me!" The young boy doesn't listen so Girko grabs his chin and forces his head towards his. "I said fucking look at me!"

The blonde boy's eyes lock onto Girko's..His screaming turns into a whimper..His eyes getting watery as he breathes hard..Justin's face red from being so upset.

"..Your ok." Girko speaks slowly, placing his hand on Justin's cheek to comfort him..The blonde boy gasps slightly..those huge eyes boring into his own. "Your fucking fine."

Justin wants to melt to his touch..wants to smile for him..wants to believe him..But the demon is still smirking..And he's getting closer..

"G-Girko you don't understand he's.." Justin takes a deep breath. "..He's come to get me.."

"Who?" Girko's brows furrow..his eyes flashing a bit at that.

Justin swallows..he can't even speak his name..he's too afraid.

"The world is being destroyed..and soon that girl will fall.." Asura smirks as Justin's eyes light in realization. "It's time to come back to me. You had a nice couple of days of freedom..but You know your destiny, you can't fight it, just as Maka can't fight hers. Your both damned."

"N-No.."

"Oh yes..and to make sure you'll be a good boy." Asura's eyes lock on the back of Girko's head..His smirk is evil as he reaches out towards him. "I'll take care of him just as I took care of Maka's father-"

"Don't touch him!" Justin screams, getting out of bed, forgetting his fear..ignoring the look Girko is giving him as he grabs a cross that was laying on his night stand. "Go to hell demon! Your not going to hurt him!" Justin throws the cross..catching Asura off guard..for Justin has never fought him before. The cross hits him and he hisses in pain. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. " He makes the sign of a cross on his forehead. " 'Thou believest that there is one god; thou doest well: the devils also believe , and tremble. James 2:19' Get out of this home demon! Leave us alone! In the name of god most high get out!" Justin speaks in a loud voice..His fear is gone..His eyes on fire..

"A exorcism?!" Asura screeches and takes steps back..his eyes a bit wide..He's fading away..but he gives Justin a smirk. "..I'll be back Justin..you can't fight me forever..The madness will get to you..you are my host..The madness of this battle will destroy you."

He fades away.

"..what..the fuck..was that?" Girko stares wide eyed at where Asura was..When Justin started the exorcism..he turned around, realizing Justin wasn't yelling at him..only to see..that thing.

"..A demon." Justin breathes hard..He didn't want to tell Girko..he didn't want to tell this man he adores of his weakness. " He's after me..he wants me to lose it again Girko..he wants me to go back to madness."

"That..thing is after you?" Girko blinks..before rubbing his temples a bit..A demon after Justin? What the hell is this? some kind of horror movie?

"Yes.." Justin gives Girko a look that he can't read before he looks away. "..You don't have to stay with me. You can go."

"Huh?" Girko stops rubbing his temple to look at this boy.

"You may leave." Justin doesn't look at him. "The demon will keep coming back..he won't stop till I'm mad..He could try to hurt you Girko. I can deal with going mad..but I can't deal with you getting hurt..I can't deal with losing you..so go. You have done more then enough for me..it would be selfish of me to keep you now when I must suffer this fate alone."

Girko stares at him..not saying anything. Justin closes his eyes, takes a deep breath before he starts to walk towards the door out of the cabin..If he leaves, Asura will just follow him..So Girko will be safe here-

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Girko grabs his arm..stopping him..Justin doesn't look at him.

"I'm leaving. you'll be safe if I leave you-"

"Fuck that!" Girko growls. "If your leaving I'm fucking coming with you!"

"But the demon-"

"Fuck him to fucking hell. I don't give a shit about a fucking demon. I've been with you this whole time, protecting you and like hell if i'm going to let some demon take you away from me!" Girko roars..not really thinking about what he's saying..

Justin blushes at his words..a shiver being sent down his spine.. "Girko y-you don't understand how dangerous this is-"

"I live for danger. And if it's fucking dangerous like hell i'm going to let you do it alone! I'll pour holy water on his ass and watch him fry!" Girko grips his arm tighter. "..Some weird shit has been happening lately..I've been reliving memories..i've been seeing things..like Maka being there and disappearing..and now there's a fucking demon. I don't understand a lot of things.." his voice is firm. "But what I do know is that what ever happens, I stay with you. After everything do you think I would leave your ass now?"

"But Girko-"

"No buts." Girko turns Justin around..seeing how his face is flushed..Girko's eyes bore into those large blue ones. "I'm going with you whether you want me to or not. Your not going to push me fucking away. I stay by you, you got that asshole?"

Justin blinks..staring at him in surprise..before the softest smile comes to his lips..those blue eyes lighting in happiness..and something else as he looks up at this man. "..T-Thank you.."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Girko scratches the back of his neck at the look Justin is giving him..The blonde boy only beams more. "So what's the plan? What are we going to do about that ass hole?"

"I don't know." Justin frowns at that..a far away look to his eyes. "..But we have a bigger problem right now.."

"A bigger problem?" Girko raises an eye brow.

"..." Justin looks over at him. "..Maka's in trouble."

"Maka?" his eyes flash a bit. "..how do you know?"

"Back when the demon had me..he told me all about Medusa's plans..It seems we're running out of time." Justin takes a deep breath. "So are first step is to find Maka..and I know exactly where she'll be."

"Hold up, hold up..what the fuck are you talking about?" Girko blinks...but Justin just walks out of the cabin, getting his eye to twitch as he runs after him. "Hey what the fuck are you-" He starts..only to stop completely when his eyes fall on the sky..his face falls..his mouth open. "..What..what the fuck is that?..what's going on..?"

"The end of the world." Justin speaks motor toned. "It's coming..and it's coming fast..We need to get to Maka."

"What the hell does Maka have to do with the fucking end of the world?" Girko can't get his eyes off the sky..

"..She is the end of the world." Justin breaths out..Girko giving him a crazy look. "I know..I know you don't understand..i'll explain later. We need to go." Justin runs over to a car parked in front of the cabin. "..I have never been so happy about you stealing before..If you didn't we wouldn't have a ride.."

"See? Stealing's good!" Girko smirks as he gets on the other side..getting in on the driver's side..Justin getting in the passenger seat. "..So where the hell are we going-"

"Just go straight. No turns, just go straight down this path..it will lead out to a road..you go straight..it will take awhile but you'll know it when you see it." Justin holds his head in his hands..

"You alright?" Girko frowns at the other man. "You look like fucking shit.." but considering the world is apparently ending..It's justified.

"Thanks." Justin pouts but he winces. "..The madness..is so thick..It's buzzing in my ear..It hurts..It hurts!" Justin is starting to freak out..he hears the voices in his head..trying to lure him back to darkness, trying to-

He feels something be pushed into his ear roughly..then in the other one...soon he doesn't hear the mad voices..He hears music..The song 'guardian angel' playing in his ears. Justin's eyes shoot open and he looks down at the I-pod in his lap now..

"Better?" Girko touches him so he'll look at him..Justin able to read his lips..Justin smiles brightly..and nods.. "Good, now lets do this shit." Girko turns his head and starts the car..It rumbles before he pulls off quickly..Justin knows this man is being strong for him..He knows Girko is nervous..He's sure he feels it..the darkness..the madness..but Girko is strong, unlike Justin..but maybe..just maybe..

He looks down at the I-pod..Maybe..He could be strong too..for him..for the man that's always been there for him. Girko says something but he can't hear him..and his face is turned so he can't read his lips. "Yes?" Justin takes one head phone out..wincing when he heard the mad voices but he bares it so he can hear Girko.

"You look tired..You said it would take a while. You should get some sleep." Girko doesn't look at him. " I'll wake you if I think I got fucking lost."

Justin is tired..after all that..His mind is exhausted..He would normally fight..wanting to be with Girko..but exhausting his mind is the worse thing to do if he wants to stay sane. Justin nods weakly..before putting back the head phone in his ear..He closes his eyes..listening to the song that always brought him happiness..because it is the song Girko gave to him..

The blonde boy's head tilts..a smile on his face as sleep claims him..

Girko lets out a loud sigh...just what the fuck is going on? The end of the world? Demons?..Maka the end of the world? none of this shit makes sense! He wouldn't be surprised if this is some fucked up dream he's having..and another thing..

He grips the wheel as he drives..

That boy..that boy he's been seeing..Who..who was he?..what was his name?..he can't remember..but he now remembers his face..

Girko shakes his head..thinking about that boy might drive him crazy..he needs to stay focus..but it's fucking hard with so much shit going on..Things have just gone to fucking shit..these past couple of days have been fine..him and Justin just chilling in the cabin..He was enjoying the quiet with the boy..then all this shit goes down..

The man growls..

That demon..that demon wants to take Justin? Want's to hurt him?

He won't let him fucking touch him. Over his dead body. No one hurts Justin. No one.

God this feeling..something's trying to creep up inside him..his head is throbbing..and for some fucking odd reason..his hands are twitching..like he wants to turn the car..to crash it..he needs a smoke, he needs-

Justin's head falls over in his sleeping..His head leaning against Girko's shoulder now..that smile still on his face..Girko can hear 'guardian angel' playing from his ears..The man glances over at the smaller boy..looks at that smile..how his face is lit up..

Girko's breathing steadies..his grip on the wheel does too..

He doesn't need anything..just this boy that's laying on him..this boy that leans on him..

Maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe the world is really falling to fucking pieces..But who gives a shit..it was going to happen sometime anyway..

As long as he's with this boy..He will be strong. The world might be consumed in Madness..but together they will keep each other afloat..

Girko leans his head against Justin's to rest it..

And that's all that matters to him.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Bite me again you fucking slut!" Crona growls as he sinks his claws into her shoulders..as she sinks her sharp teeth into his neck..Her power going out, shocking him..Her magic surrounds them both..Her magic fighting his vines..but they're both tangled in each other..Some vines are around her legs..and her magic is burning him..They're in a stand still..Maka using her power to make sure he can't pour any more of that black blood out..keeping it inside him..They're locked to each other..and when he pushes her away..Black eyes meet haunted ones..Their bodies pressed together..mad smirk so close to mad smirk.

"Make your move." Maka glances over at the other vines that that are gathering..ready to grab her, to rip her to pieces.

"Ladies first." His mad smirk grows as he watches her power gather..

This place is a mess..holes in the wall, and in the ground..flames everywhere..This place is barely standing and their battle has only begun.

"Well if you insist~" Maka's smirk grows and instead of attacking him with her dark energy, she stomps the ground..It cracks beneath her feet..Making a hole that she falls through..Getting out of Crona's hold, she falls into the ground.

"Hey! where'd you go?" Crona pouts as he leans over the hole trying to find her. "You coward!" He screeches..but then his eyes light up a bit. "..Oh you can't hide forever my little mole." He chuckles darkly as he gets on his hands and knees over the hole..His body makes a jerk..and the seal Maka had on him breaks as he opens his mouth wide..Black blood starts pouring out of his mouth like a fountain..into the hole Maka went down..His body conversing as the thick liquid goes down the hole..filling it up. He pulls back, wiping the black blood off his lip, his eyes dancing. " _Black blooded snake."_ His voice is dark..His thick blood changes shape..to that of a snake..It slivers deeper into the hole..spikes coming out of it's back..Soon the whole hole will be covered. Maka will either be stabbed to death or she'll be forced out. "Come out, come out where ever you are-" He taunts.

"Surprise!" Maka suddenly comes out of the ground right in front of his feet, the ground giving way to her, That smirk on her face.

"Oh shit-" He tries to move back but her fist collides with his jaw..giving him a upper cut right in the jaw..The force is powerful and despite his weight he's sent flying in the air..Maka takes this opportunity to get another kick to his stomach..The boy is sent flying into the wall.

"This ends now! No more!" Maka screams as her hands twitch..Crona doesn't even try to get up..He just leans in the hole he made with his head bowed. Maka won't let him get up. "Die!" She screeches as she starts throwing disks of black magic..They're explosive..she throws them right at Crona and she doesn't stop..the boy being covered in smoke from all the impacts..Maka laughs madly as she keeps throwing these disks..Her laughter can be heard over the explosions. "How do you fucking like that bitch?! I bet you like it you sick fuck!" Maka growls as she lifts her hands above her head. "This is for my mother! _Inferno!"_ She cries the spell out before she places her hands on the ground..

The place Crona is bust on fire..It burns brightly, adding more smoke to the already cloudy room. Maka grins evilly as she watches the flame burn. "Even your 'special' blood couldn't stand that ass hole. Good riddance. Say hi to Crona for me." She chuckles darkly..only for it to die on her lips when the smoke clears..

Crona stands before her..with nothing but some black soot covering him..He's in tack..his clothing is ripped a bit..and he's burned a little on his hands..but that's it. He tilts his head at her shocked expression..but then she sees the blood fall back to liquid..the blood that was protecting him from the blows. "Is that all you got 'death'?" He locks eyes with her..giving her a almost lazy look..his eyes half lidded.

"You cheated!" Maka huffs, pointing a finger at him.

"There are no rules in love and war." Crona smirks at her. "Did you really expect me to just take it? I'm not a dumb ass.." He locks eyes with her. "But you are." He purses his lips..His eyes lighting in dark glee. "_Die in black."_

Maka tenses ..realizing she's in his black blood..but before she can move the black blood hardens around her..making it so she's stuck in it. "Let me go you butt licker!" Maka blows holes in the black blood..but more come, keeping her confined.

"You should watch the name calling..especially with someone who has you trapped." He smirks as he holds out his hand..His black blood makes three needle like spikes between his fingers. "..I feel like playing a game how about you?"

"If the game involves ripping your throat out then yes, I want to play the fucking game." She growls, her black eyes alight in fury.

"Oh Your so silly." He giggles getting Maka's eye to twitch. "No..I wanna play a game of darts." He pulls his hand back..before throwing it..

The needles get close to piercing her..but she stops them with her power and throws them to the side. "I don't think so-"

"Well fine then if you want to be a butt face about it..." Crona pouts..

But when Maka blinks he's right in her face..those haunting eyes lighting up in fury. His teeth grit. "Then lets play a different game.." He makes his hand into a fist. "It's called' smack a bitch!" He roars before he hits her right in the face..She feels her bones crack under his pressure..before he upper cuts her in the gut..She chokes out some blood..him knocking the air right out of her.

"I'm so good looking it's breath taken isn't' it?" He smirks before he licks up her blood that is trickling down her chin as she pants.. Her face gets red..but soon she's shaking with rage..Her green skin getting darker.

"Get away from me!" She screams..Her power responding in a strong wind..It pushes Crona back, and with enough force Maka breaks the blood's hold on her feet..She jumps back away from it..She's still trembling in her rage. "Don't. You. Ever. Lick me..Again." She pants..but her face is still red.

"Why?" His mad smirk grows. "I know you like it..and mm you taste so sweet." He licks his lips..licking her blood off of them..his eyes holding a hazy look to them.

"S-Stop it.." Maka curses herself for her stutter..especially when his smirk keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"You want this. You want this sexy ass." Crona turns around and smacks his ass giving her a wink.

"I do not!" Maka wines, her eye twitching but her face is red. " Why would I want someone like you?.." A evil smirk comes to her face. "When I could have a ghost..or a witch hunter." She drags the last two words out.

"ohhh you bitch." He snarls turning around..his vines gathering around him. His eyes light back up in that rage..which gets Maka to smirk more.

"Aw what's wrong? Did I hit a soft spot? Tell me.." Maka gets a spell on her lips..Her fingers twitching. "..How many tears did he shed when I got fucked by Kid-"

"Your going to die! Your going to fucking die and i'll feed your body to maggots because that's what your going to be..you say your the witch of death..no.." Crona's face is nothing but rage..his black blood gathering up. "Your nothing but a witch of maggots!" Crona slides towards her..His black blood trailing..his claws out ready to get her.

"Call me what you will but I'm the same as I always was!" Maka crackles..Her fingers twitching and when he gets close enough- "Let's play..catch." Maka smirks as she stomps the ground..a huge boulder of cement comes out of the ground..and she shoots it at him..He's running full speed..there's no way he's going to be able to block that-

"Double catch!" he roars as his blood squirts out of him..Making his own boulder of dark, harden blood..The two boulders past each other..Crona getting hit in the stomach with the cement one..grunting in pain as he's sent flying back..Maka is hit with the black blood one..hitting her right in the chest, she falls back with it..skidding across the floor..scrapping herself up..it took the wind right out of her..and again she feels her blood well up in her throat..She only heals herself..and pushes this boulder off of her with her powers..She barely does though..that hit hurt her.

Crona coughs up some black blood in his hand..Panting as the boulder comes off of him..He's sitting on the floor now, opposite of Maka. "Your such..a dirty..whore.." He breaths out.

"That's why..no one..likes you.." Maka pants back, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck face."

"Dick head."

"Green ass midget."

"Fat ass wanna be flower."

"Tiny titted cock sucker."

"Any cock but yours." She gives him a smirk and a wink..Getting Crona's eyes to light up in fury again.

"Ohhh..we'll see about that.." A perverted smile comes to his face that gets hers to fall. "Your making me feel randy Baby.." He chuckles evilly. "I might not be able to control myself..those yellow teeth of yours are making me hot-"

"They're not yellow!" Maka protests but covers her mother in alarm.

"Someone hasn't been brushing their teeth-"

"Fuck you! I always brush my teeth!" Maka roars getting up. "After breakfast, lunch and.." She starts taking off running towards him, her eyes on fire. "DINNER!"

"You know that's a lie.. you only brush after.." Crona runs towards her..his haunted eyes hold nothing but furry. "BREAKFAST!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Maka punches..only for her fist to be caught..Crona and Maka lock hands..Grinding their teeth as they push on each other..The ground is shaking beneath them..This place swaying as her power comes out.

"YES IT IS!" Crona pushes her back..but Maka holds her ground..They bang their heads together..black blood falling from their foreheads and unto their faces. "I WATCHED YOU ALL THE TIME SO I KNOW!"

"YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Maka screeches.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK!" he grips her hands to a bone crushing level.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Maka growls against his face.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I LIKE IT!" He roars..his blood is starting to pour..and his grip on her is tight..If she doesn't do something he'll be able to make it spike up on her.

"I hate you so much!" Maka lowers her voice, just the fact he said he liked it made her want to stop yelling..Her black eyes narrow..before her power makes another seal..stopping his blood from coming out..She grins at him. "whatca going to do now with out your precious blood? Huh? Whatca-"

Crona head butts her..her skull cracks against his rock hard head..Her blood trickling down as he head butts her again..and again..He has a hold of her hands..Not able to say a strong enough spell with just her mouth..she needs to move her fingers but his grip is tight..he's cutting into her. "Whatca going to do now huh punk?" Crona grins at his advantage..Maka heals her head only for him to bust it back up...it's becoming a dance. Back and forth they go..there's going to be no winner at this rate..she needs to get out of this grip..

Her eyes fall on that flower tattoo..it's spread to his face..but it's origins is his neck..

"You know your a fool.." She growls..stepping on his feet..surly close to crushing them..doing anything she can to hurt him. "I'm sure you know what that witch did to us..we are connected. If I die, you die ass hole."

"And if I die, you die." He speaks against her lips..that mad smirk coming to his. "But you see I've down my research _little one_. This curse isn't a normal bond..I may not be a witch but I know my shit. This bond only bonded our curses..So if your curse claimed you, then yeah, I would die..but if I kill you.." His smirk is sinister. "..I don't die."

"Aren't you a know it all!" She growls. "To bad your not a witch.." She chuckles darkly. "Maybe if you were Crona would have been loved by his mother. but he wasn't..he wasn't loved by anyone but a demon who is only a fragment of another demon.." She smirks at how his eyes flash. "Your not the only one that does their research"

"He was a pure soul." Crona grinds his teeth..he grips her hands so much that his sharp knife like fingers go through Maka's hands..but she continues to laugh in his face as his rage builds. " He did nothing but give, only wanting love, to be excepted, for someone to hold him. He felt bad for every wrong deed he did, and if something went wrong he would blame himself before he would blame someone else! He didn't know how do deal with anything because he was afraid he would fail or he would be looked down apon like he was everyday of his fucking life with his mother!" He's roaring in her face..it's ear shattering and her ears are starting to bleed..but she's still smirking. "You had a mother you bitch! You had love, a warm home, You had a mother and a father! They got taken away from you but at least you had fucking something to take away! Crona had nothing!" He rips his hand out of one of hers and grips her neck..his grip on her strong.

"My..getting so upset over a human." She chokes out..her smirk is still there. "I don't know what you saw in him..but he was nothing but a waste of space. With out you he would be nothing but a frail little boy..his tears would be his weapon. "She laughs at her joke..His grip tightens on her and it silences her.

Crona opens his mouth..his face getting red from his rage-

What he forgot about..is that he let one of her hands go..in his rage he forgot about that important fact..and when he opened his mouth.. Maka shoots out her hand..and sticks it inside..The boy's eyes getting wide in surpise..as she smirks. "Your blood can harden..but it can't prevent your insides to fry. " Her power collects. " _Winter fire!"_ Maka screeches..and fire comes out of her fingers..and down his throat..and it's so hot..it's white. The fire is white.. she's going to melt him inside and out.

Crona screams in pain..but some how he doesn't let her go..His vines start thrashing in a frenzy..and it's soon that one falls down on her..hitting her back..then dragging down..ripping the back of her dress, along with most of her back with it..leaving nothing but red, raw bloody skin. Maka cries in pain..her body shaking as their screams resound..Then another vine comes..and sticks into her thigh, before ripping more flesh from her..

The boy is pissed..and he's still screaming..Maka watches as his eyes roll back..his body twitching as it tries to fight the deadly flames..His black blood comes off of the floor..and goes into his mouth..maybe in attempt to stop the damning flames..The black make up on his face is starting to melt a little..But he won't let her go..no and his vines are slowly ripping Maka piece by piece..she tries to heal..but his vines are faster..

At this rate they're both going to die.

Crona's screams suddenly die..and he takes a deep breath..before a puff of smoke comes out of his mouth..his eyes are still closed..and his head lays limp against hers..his vines fall to the floor..dead..lifeless..His weight is on her..but she's able to hold him up. Maka takes a deep breath out in relief..it's over it's-

"That was mean.." His lips are right next to her ear..His dark voice causing her to shiver as he wraps his arms around her like he's giving her a lovers embrace. "And rude..I was talking did you know? It's rude to cut people off when there talking.." His voice is a bit choky..Maka can still hear the pain in his voice even if he was able to heal himself..His hands touch her raw back and she lets out a whimper trying to get him off. "Shh relax.." He coos..as he grabs her raw flesh..sticking his claws into her. Maka screams and thrashes in his grip..her mind going a blank at the pain. "That's it..let it all out.." He smirks against her ear. "I very much didn't like that little stunt you pulled. It hurt. Alot. So know i'm going to make you hurt." He lifts his claw like hands..and sets the knifes on her shoulders. "..Remember when you use to scratch down Crona's back when you to would kiss?" He hums. "..I want to relive that moment."

He digs in deep..and scratches down..her skin peeling like paper under his knife..her already raw, bloody skin. Tears well up in her eyes at the pain..she grinds her teeth but she can't stop her screaming..She tries to saw a spell..tries to get him off..but his vines come out and wrap around her hands..stopping them..She's screaming to much too speak a spell..she's stuck in his grip..

"Aw..is death crying." he chuckles darkly when he feels her tears against his face. "Where's your confidence now? Where's your magic now witchy?"

"Fuck you!" She screams and trashes..only for him to dig his nails over the same cuts in her back once again..Her eyes water..The pain..she can't even explain it..and she tries to heal herself..but he's moving his nails fast..so once it's healed he cuts her again..

It's hell and he's taunting her.

Maka uses all the strength she has..to twist her wrist, cutting it in the thorns but she's able to elbow him in the gut..She feels his lips quiver..She's hitting right where it hurts right now so she hits him again..He pulls away from her in his pain..smoke is still coming out of his mouth..She's quick to lash out at him..but he only grabs her hands..their foreheads being slammed together..back in the same position they were in to start with..She takes this time to heal herself..her breathing steadying..and so is his..

"Let go of me." Maka growls and glares at him with those black eyes.

"I don't think so _little one_." Crona pants, his breath in her face..it's still hot from where she burned him..She got him good that time but she knows he isn't a dumb ass. He won't let her near his mouth again.

"This is pointless!" She growls. "We're never going to get any where locked like this!"

"Maybe I just want to stand her and stare in those gorgeous black eyes of yours..and admire that sickly green skin." He smirks. "Those eyes are as black as your heart."

"Flattery isn't going to work with me." Maka glares.

"That's not what your blush says." Crona gives her a long sensual lick..lapping up the tears she shed.

"That's fucking gross."

"And so is your face."

"Apparently not since your fucking licking all over it!"

"Your tears are delicious." He smirks at how her eye twitches. "It's cute seeing Death cry-"

"They were angry tears!" Maka screeches, her face getting redder. "I-"

" 'Oh look at me, I'm the almighty and scary Death..look at my green skin and midget body and fear me!'" He taunts, laughing. " How can anyone take Death seriously anymore with a small little girl, looking like Shrek-"

Maka makes a frustrated scream before gripping his hands in a bone crushing degree..which he returns. She glares darkly..he glares darkly..They start to move in a circle..their hands still together..they go faster, around and around they go..holding on to each other, glaring..

"_Ring around the rosie, pocket full of poises.."_ Crona starts to sing..He smiles like he's enjoying this as they keep going around and around. "_Ashes, ashes.."_ His voice gets dark. _"We all fall down!"_

He lets go of her..with her struggling against him, she's sent flying back..hitting the ground hard once before she hops back up.

"Finally!" Maka breathes out...hugging herself out in relief from finally being away from him..

Crona doesn't say anything..he just gives her a mad smirk.

"Now you die-" Maka takes a step forward..only to step in something..She looks down..staring into a pool of red blood..This gets her breath to catch..there's so much..but..but she healed herself..Maka slowly follows the trail of blood..and her expression completely falls..

Her mother..Her mother is pined up against the wall..His vines going through her wrists..going through her stomach..She's till alive..tears falling down her face...Her flesh is raw..She's suffering..

"No!" Maka screams and rushes over..dodging any vine that comes her way..something over coming her...

But when she touches her mother..ready to heal her..

Her mother disappears..She's touching nothing but the cool concrete..

What-

"_Dieinblackdieinblack."_ She hears dark chanting behind her..and her eyes get wide in realization..but before she can move- "_Black blood missile_!"

The black blood she just stepped in comes up..wrapping around her like a cocoon..crushing her..before Maka, with the blood, are lift up..They lunch like a missile..and she's sent flying out of this place..going out of the ceiling...all the while the black blood is crushing her..

"Look at her go!" Crona whistles, putting a hand on his forehead so he can look up..watching with dark glee as the missile starts to come back down. "What's that? It's a big! It's a plane! no! It's Shrek!"

The missile comes down..and falling full force it hits the concrete ground..The missile shatters..Maka bouncing on the hard ground..doing three full rolls before she skids to a stop. Her body lightly twitches..She's groaning..with a hit like that he wouldn't be surprised if She's knocked out..

Crona smirks as the three red eyes on his wrist stop lighting up..He takes slow steps towards her..his haunted eyes locked on her..His blood is swarming around her..

It's over.

* * *

"Come on Sara! We can make it!" A boy shouts over at the girl he's holding hands with..His grip is tight on her hand..He's pulling her along, she's almost dragging her feet.

"I'm..i-i'm getting tried." She wheezes out between breaths. "I don't k-know if I can-"

"You can!" He cuts her off in a roar and pulls her faster with him.. "You can't give up on me now! If We stop they're going to get to us!"

"..Even if they don't get us.." This girl wheezes out..her red bangs getting in her face..she's drenched in sweat..some blood on her face. "Someone else will..The world's going to shit babe..I can't..my sister..my sister's dead Sam!-"

"But your still alive!" He keeps pulling her along..weaving his way through buildings. " Your sister wouldn't want you to just give up..damn it, Sara I lost people too..you saw what happened to my father.." He shutters. "But I'm still going and damn it, you are too! You can't give up on me!" He looks over at her..his brown eyes pleading..Sara being able to see how his shirt is stained with blood. "..Please..I need you."

This girl looks into those eyes..the eyes she's looked into for years..and despite the pain in her chest..despite the pain in her heart..despite her fear..Sara nods her head..and holds his hand back, her fingers wrapping around his..

The boy gives her a small smile..she sees the relief before he turns his attention back to where they're running..a new fire in his eyes as they jump over the rumble in the roads and the bloody limbs..as they run down this road..that just yesterday they walked on..holding hands..laughing as they pasts the stores..people were around them..each doing their own thing..some offered a smile..

But now there's nothing but destruction and blood..

The world they knew..was destroyed in a day.

"We're close to the bomb shelter we just have to-" The boy starts.

"Sam! They're here!" Sara cries..sobbing in her fright as her eyes fall on the large crowd of people ahead of them..blocking their way..They're all shouting..all have those same dilated eyes..They're fighting each other..two of them are fighting over a bloody leg.

"Shit!" He curses, his eyes scanning for a solution..They fall on a opening to a alleyway. His eyes light up in hope. "We can use this to get around them! Come on Sara!" He grips her hand tightly and makes a sharp turn left..right in the shelter of the alleyway before any of those people see them..

"D-Do you really think people made it to the bomb shelter?" The girl's eyes shake. "..And where's the damn military?! We give them so much money and this is what they do? Sit on their asses while we die! "Home of the brave' my ass!" she speaks sarcastically..Her voice cracking in her exhaustion.

"No reason getting upset over that now..Thinking like that will drive you mad." Sam's voice is steady as he runs with her. "..We can think, and ask questions as much as we want to at the bomb shelter. We're almost there babe..we're almost there."

Sara nods..biting her lip to hold back her whimper..her eyes getting watery but she shakes it off..

She'll have plenty of time to cry later..if they make it out of this alive.

Sam takes another turn..determined..ready to run out this alleyway and to the bomb shelter-

Only to meet wall. It's a dead end.

"N-No.." Sara's eyes get wide..she's trembling against him. "S-Sam it's a dead end-"

"It's o-ok. We'll just go around and find another way. I promise you Sara..your going to be ok." He keeps his voice calm..even though he's freaking out on the inside..he has to be strong for her..if he isn't, they will fall for sure. Sam turns around..about to run out of this dead end..Only to come face to face with a pair of dilated eyes..and a mad smile.

"Sam!" Sara screams in alarm when that Man with the dilated eyes grabbed on to her love.

"Shit!" Sam growls, pushing this man off before elbowing him in the face, getting him to stumble back. "Come on Sara we can run past him-" Sam starts..only for his face to fall completely..

There isn't just one of them..

There's six of them..and they're blocking the way out..one has a knife..another one has what looks to be a piece of a mail box..all the rest just have their hands..but they're just as dangerous.

"S-Sam!" Sara trembles as she takes in their state..Sam backs up with her..He's in front of her protectively..His teeth start to chatter but he grinds them..every time these people take a step closer..he takes a step back with Sara..but soon her back hits the brick wall..and they can't back up anymore.

"Your trapped! Trapped!" A woman in the group giggles..around her mouth is bloody..when she smiles..Sam can see the pieces of flesh between her teeth. "Just like little mice! and ohh I like mouse!" She licks her lips.

"Look at the pretty dolly!" A man slurs, staring at Sara with a smirk growing. "I just want to squeeze you and squeeze you till your eyes pop out. "He walks closer, his hand reaching for her..Sara screams.

"Your not going to touch her you fucker!" Sam growls and hits the man right in the face, using as much forces possible..The man falls back..and blinks before he gets back up. "Sara..listen to me.." Sam watches as all the crazy people start to walk towards them..mad smiles all around..their dilated eyes lighting in dark glee... " I'm going to distract them..when all eyes are on me..get on that garbage tin, run across and jump off..run and don't look back..I'll meet you at the bomb shelter-"

"You know that's a fucking lie!" Sara sobs, trembling. "You'll die if you stay here! I won't let you-"

"You'll die with me!" Sam takes a deep breath..before giving her the must reassuring smile he can muster.. "..Don't count me out just yet..heh..I've gotten my self out some pretty bad situations-"

"Nothing like this Sam!" Sara screams.. "I'm not leaving without you! If you die I'm dying with you! I lost my sister..I am not going on in this fucked up world alone! I stand by you!" Sam can see how scared she is..her tears are falling. "..I wouldn't make it past them anyway and you know it Sam..You know.."

He bows his head..it is very unlikely that she would actually make it to the bomb shelter..but..He had to try damn it..He doesn't want her to die..he doesn't want to watch her get hurt..no-"

"I stay by you." She says a bit firmly..and grips his shoulder..But she's still trembling..

Sam turns around..and holds her..placing his forehead on hers..He wipes her tears..and he can see she's looking behind him with her eyes shaking..she's so afraid. "Sara look at me." Sam speaks firmly..and she does..she's sniffling..Her eyes so terrified. "It's okay.." He sooths as he rubs her hair. " ..Everything is going to be fine.." Him and her know it's a lie but he still speaks it..as a comfort. "..Heh, remember our dreams?..don't you forget them.." He holds up her hand..the hand that has a engagement ring on her ring finger..and he kisses it.

"W-We never got married." She sobs..she keeps eye contact with him..not wanting to look at the approaching death of them. "We didn't make it Sam.."

"My heart is yours..and yorus is mine." He speaks softy against her lips. "..We don't need papers to be married..You are already my everything.."

Sara whimpers when she hears the crazed laughter get closer..they will be on them at any second.

"I love you Sara." Sam's voice cracks..But he kisses her quickly so she won't see the tears he'll shed.

"I-I love you too.." She trembles in his hold..kissing him desperately..

They both know it's their last.

"Now I gots you mice!" That woman screeches right behind Sam. "Time to-" The woman stops talking..a straggled cry admitting from her throat before there's a thump..all the crazies have stopped laughing..there's ruffling behind them..

Confused Sam breaks the kiss and looks behind him..his eyes wide at what he sees..

The crazy people are getting defeated..a boy in a suit is fighting them..The boy kicks one right in the temple..the woman falls out cold. Another crazy charges for him with the knife, He does a turn on his heel and grabs the person's wrist..He squeezes hard and the crazy screams, letting go of the knife..which this raven haired boy takes this time to punch him in the temple..the crazy falling down.

3 down. 3 to go.

Sara has stop crying as she holds on to Sam..watching in awe as this boy easily takes down these crazy people..his moves so precise..His piercing yellow eyes a light in fire as he kicks one of the crazies in the thigh..It sends them back, giving him the chance to do a side kick in his chest..the crazy goes flying and hits his head against the wall..A girl crazy jumps on this boy's back, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. The boy makes a grunt of pain before he shake her off and elbows her in the face..and a round house kick to the temple..

She's out..only one left.

The crazy man blinks at his fallen comrades with those dilated eyes..before he locks eyes with this raven haired boy. The man shrugs before he punches himself in the head..his skull cracks..his eyes rolling back before he falls to the ground. Out for the count.

"Well that one was easy." This boy speaks..before turning his attention on Sam and Sara who are looking at him with awe..His piercing eyes soften a bit. "Are you two ok?"

"..I've been better." Sam blinks..but his shoulders ease up. "..Thanks man..you..you saved us..who are you?"

"Not to be rude but this is not the time nor place for introductions." he gives him a firm look."Take her and get out of here..We have a straight shot made for you to head right for the bomb shelter..there you will be safe."

"T-Thank you sir.." Sara looks at him with wide eyes..she grips Sam's hand tightly.

This boy gives her a soft smile before he turns around. "Come with me. I'll stick by you till we've out of here to make sure there isn't any more of them."

"See?" Sam starts to follow after this raven haired boy..He gives Sara a smile. "Told you everything was going to be ok..you really shouldn't doubt me."

"Oh shut up." She jokes..laughing out in relief..She hugs his arm..taking deep breaths..to think..to think she almost died..to think she was almost taken away from Sam..

All in a day.

"Hey dude uh..do you know that's going on? Why this is happening?" Sam looks at the back of this boy as he leads them through the alleyway.

"I'm just as clueless as you." He takes a deep breath. "..I'm only doing what I can to maintain balance..but everything is going crazy.."

"You can say that again.." Sam glances over at Sara before giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"This is where we part." The raven haired boy speaks when they come out of the alleyway..the smell of rotting quick to fill their noses. He points where that large crowd of crazy people were..And now they're gone..Sam sees that they have moved over to across the street. "Go to the bomb shelter..it's a straight shot..you'll be safe."

"Aren't you coming?" Sara looks at him in concern.

"No." He shakes his head. "..People like you guys are still out there..I'll be fine." He gives them a reassuring smile. "Go now."

Sam nods at him.. "..Tell me your name..you saved us.."

"My name is Kid..please go now. I don't want any more coming for you."

"Kid.." Sam speaks before nodding..He grips Sara's hand. "..Good luck." He runs off in the direction of the bomb shelter..Sara running with him.

Kid watches them go..His piercing eyes looking out for any crazies..when he doesn't see any, he sighs and turns to take in the situation...

When he first got off the boat..when he first set his eyes on this place..it was perfect. It was balanced..now only in a couple of hours it has been completely destroyed. This out break came suddenly..It was so sudden..He didn't expect it, no one did..it came in the middle of the night..like a thief they weren't prepared for.

This town is falling apart and he doesn't even know why-

"Kid!" He blinks out of his thoughts as he looks over..Liz and Patty are heading his way..they're on motorcycles..Some people are on the back of them that they must have saved. They come to a stop in front of him. Liz looks back at the other people. "Go straight to the bomb shelter, you'll be safe."

They all sob a 'T-Thank you' before getting off the motorcycles and running for their lives to the bomb shelter..

"Liz, Patty." Kid takes a step closer, looking between them..He checks for any wounds..Liz looks like her stomach is a bit bruised..and Patty has a cut on her cheek..but that's it.._thank god_. "..Were you able to contact the other witch hunters for back up?"

Liz's face drops..and so does Patty's..they look at each other..before Liz takes a deep breath. "..I reached them.."

"And?" Kid takes a step closer.

"..None of them can help us."

"What?! Did you tell them how dire this situation is?" Kid feels a anger burn his chest.

"..Yes.." Patty's voice is very soft. "..And they told us they are going through the same thing.."

"What?" Kid's face falls..

"..All of them said they were having the same troubles..all around the world..all the witch hunters have their own problems to deal with.." Liz grabs her sister's hand..locking eyes with Kid. "..We're alone on this one."

"T-The whole world?" Kid's eyes shake slightly..a deep dread gripping his heart.

Liz nods gravely..Patty is looking down.

"..I saw..a little girl.." Patty's voice is to soft. "..She was holding a knife in one hand..and the severed head of a small boy in the other..She was drenched in blood..with those dilated eyes.."

"Don't think about it." Liz hugs her sister tightly..but Patty's starting to shake.

"W-What's happening to everyone Liz?"

"..I don't know.." Liz frowns deeply and looks over a Kid who has a far away look to his eyes, stoking her sister's hair. "Do you think..do you think this has anything to do with Maka..?"

Kid tenses..His eyes wide..No..No it can't be..after all that hope he had for her..for saving her..

Is he already too late?

"Kid?" Liz frown deepens at how his eyes shake.

Kid takes a deep breath..gathering himself before locking eyes with Liz. "..I don't know what's going on..but I do know people are still out there that need help..We deal with this first, getting as many as we can off the streets..Then we'll think of a game plan."

"Right.." Patty seems to have regain herself..she pulls back form Liz and gives him a nod. "..Then we'll go for Maka.." She locks eyes with him..Those bright blue eyes know what this Raven haired boy is thinking about..

He gives her a weak nod before They get back on the motorcycles..Patty getting on one with Liz and Kid taking the other one. They all give each other a look..they nod..before they take off..

Kid looks up for guidance..about to ask his father what he should do..how can he fix this..

But when his eyes fall on the sky..His breath hitches..

It's nothing but darkness..the clouds are dark..with red spiraled into it..it looks like a hurricane..It's unnatural..it's not suppose to be there..Kid feels the madness..he also feels the dread..

_Maka.._

* * *

_The small room rumbles every once in awile..it shakes and dusk scatters..The floors are covered in black liquid..but she doesn't care._

_Little Maka sits on the floor..hugging her knees to her chest..watching as this liquid fills up this fire place room with blank eyes..there's no expression. No fear. No anything. Just emptiness._

_"..How could this have happened?" Custos covers his mouth as he takes in her small room..takes in the cage that has been destroyed. "..You..You let her out.."_

_Maka doesn't respond to him._

_Custos frowns deeply as he floats over to the cage..not stepping in the black stuff as he touches the cage..it restores..looking good as new..but that girl is no longer in it...She's out, she's free.. "My dear you can't just give up!..You must fight her! You must gain control back!" Custos looks back at the little girl..she's unblinking.._

_She's broken._

_"..The world is falling apart..She's destroying the world Maka." Custos floats over to her..he holds out a ball of light in front of Maka's face..Maka seeing the ruin buildings..the people killing themselves..the mad smiles all around..the blood..the guts.. "The witch of death, along with that demon, are destroying the world..it's already begun." Custos shakes his head..his eyes getting watery just looking at this troubling scene. "If you don't fight her..She'll destroy everything..Maka please I know you don't want this. You don't want to be the end of the world..please you have to fight!"_

_"..What's the point?" Her voice is soft..as she stares at the blood and guts unblinking._

_"The point is all these innocent people are going to die if you don't something! You are the witch of life..you are the hope of the world Maka..you cant' give up..if you fade away..so does the world's hope." Custos is close to pleading..his sad green eyes looking down at the little girl..the little girl that is just letting the black liquid raise on her._

_"I lost Crona." Her voice is so quiet..her still staring blankly down at the black liquid. "..He's gone..and it's all my fault..I've pushed him to far, hurt him..now he's gone..and i'll never see him again." The little girl places her head down on her knees..her small body shaking. "I'm a horrible, horrible person..I can't be good...i'm no hope of the world..If I can't treat the people I care about well...if I can't save them..what makes you think I can save the world?"_

_Custos frowns deeply..he reaches out to touch her..to offer her comfort..but then he remembers what he is..and what she is. He pulls his hand back..and takes a deep breath before leaning down so he's closer to her..put still not in the black liquid. "..If you lose hope, then all is lost. How are you so sure he's completely gone?..No matter how dark it gets..there's always a light even in the deepest of darkness.."_

_Maka doesn't respond. She doesn't move._

_Custos frowns as he looks up..the room is shaking..starting to fall apart. "..She's losing.." He has a conflicted look on his face.._

_"..Even if I fought back for control.." Maka breathes out and Custos looks over at her. "Crazy Crona would just kill me..there's no way I can face something like that.."_

_"My dear, you need to have confidence. You are life-"_

_"And death destroys life." Maka speaks bitterly..it sounded odd coming from such a young voice. " What's the point in fighting it? Everyone dies in the end..I'm going to die..Crona's going to die..the whole world is going to die anyway."_

_"Have you really lost all hope..?" Custos puts a hand to his heart and frowns deeply. " You really cared about this Boy didn't you?"_

_Maka doesn't respond._

_"He gave you strength.." Custos' eyes light up. " He made fighting worth it..you held on to him..he was your hope..He made you strong..he filled you with power.."_

_Maka looks over at him and raises her eye brow at his rant._

_"He's had this effect on you.." The angel's eyes light up. "Maybe..maybe there''s still hope, you-"_

_That's when the whole room shakes again..The walls cracking and starting to fall apart..the liquid is starting to raise higher..she's in waist deep._

_"You must think of Crona! Think of the boy and nothing else!" Custos gets in front of her..light surrounding him..he holds back more of the liquid so she doesn't drown._

_"It hurts.." Maka frowns..she doesn't want to think of the boy with the soft smile..it brings her pain..pain of what she lost..the pain of knowing what she had..and knowing she lost it because of her own selfishness..She never just stopped what she was doing and thought about Crona..She knew he was in pain, she saw it in his eyes..but she never stopped. In her own selfishness it didn't matter. She ignored all the warnings she got..the warnings of the future because of her actions..and because of that she lost the boy..When she saw that beast didn't have a shadow..didn't have Crona..it finally hit her..He's gone..and the pain she felt..She felt herself shatter..felt herself break..Some how..she must of forgotten that Crona was the one keeping her together all this time..he was the glue to her fragile hope, her fragile heart after what happened with her mother..for he brought her back..he's the one that pieced her back together..and yet she forgot about that..She hurt him and did as she pleased..now look at her..and look at him. She lost her glue. She lost her reason. She lost her hope..She lost Crona-_

_Her small eyes suddenly fall on something that wasn't there a second ago..a door in this room..it has a picture of a flower on it..That flower looks so familiar-_

"_Crona!" Little Maka stands up, staring at the door with wide eyes..That's the flower he has on his neck..could this..could this really lead to him?_

_"Go my dear..but please keep in mind that the world is suffering.." Custos frowns as he continues to hold the liquid back. " They need you to fight Maka-"_

_She isn't listening. Maka runs over to the door..fighting her way through the liquid in this room..She takes a deep breath..before grabbing the door and opening it..Maka blinks when she sees a dark sky..no flooring. She looks down only to gasp.._

_It looks like a black sea..it's nothing but blackness..no boat..no land..just a sea of black liquid..Maka is about to back up..when her eyes fall on something floating in the water..It' so far down it's hard to see..but she squints her eyes..zooming in only for her heart to shake..both in hope..and fear.._

_She sees Crona..She sees the small boy..the boy she cares so much for.._

_But he's face down..floating in this sea..he doesn't have a boat..he's just floating with his face down in this stuff.._

_Maka grips her little hand..a fear at looking at this black sea..but when she looks at Crona..all of that doesn't' matter.._

_She feels the small room rumble once again before she jumps out of it..falling down to the black sea..It's a long drop..at least 20 feet..Maka's eyes are trained on the boy that is still floating lifelessly in this water.._

_She doesn't know what's she's getting into..Doesn't know what's going to happen to her..but that doesn't matter.._

_Crona is what matters._

_Maka closes her eyes..bracing herself as she hits the water hard, right next to Crona. Going deep into the water because of the height.._

_She's in the dark water with him now._

* * *

It's quiet but for his slow foot steps..his breathing getting jagged in his excitement as he stops right beside the girl on the ground. She only twitches in response, her black eyes shut tightly..His haunted eyes take her in..and he notices how her arm is twisted backwards..how her back is twisted in a odd angle also...and it makes him chuckle.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this..I've wanted to do this since I first heard your cocky little voice..oh yes." His eyes tremble in excitement as he turns her over on her back, her bones cracking and his mad smile growing..Black blood starts to fall from his nose as he looks at her chest..but really he's more excited about what's inside her chest. Crona reaches out his claw hand..he runs his knifes up and down her stomach as a lover would do to comfort their love..but this isn't like that. He's cutting her, her dress getting more ruin, peeling under his knifes just like her skin. The boy leans down and starts licking up the blood as it comes, his tongue digging deep into her wounds but all the girl does is twitch in response. "I'm sure I've told you that you taste good.." He pulls away..her blood all over his face. "But this is impure..how much better will the blood from your heart be? I wonder..if it's as black as your soul." He places his knife right on her chest..the tips piercing her flesh slightly. "It's time for you to disappear. I won't miss you. The world won't miss you 'death'. I'm going to eat your heart and enjoy every moment of it..Crona wouldn't have wanted this..but he's gone. You destroyed him. At least I know Crona will go to heaven." He gets close, his voice so low. "Me and you are going to hell bitch." He lifts up his claw like hand to rip out her still beating heart, to finally end this girl..

Maka's hand suddenly shoots out, grabbing his hand, stopping him. Her eyes open..her black eyes are light up..something in them that Crona hasn't seen before..but his face falls in realization.

_"Mortem omnibus."_ Her voice is dark..and he couldn't stop it. Crona lets out a cry of shock as he's thrown away from her..he's being held in the air..he tries to get his vines to grip something, to pull him back down but he can't..after awhile of struggling he's able to get down..only for a black spike of magic to go through him..it's true his black blood would protect him from something like this..if it were a solid object..but it's magic..it goes right through him..pinning him to the ground..it goes through his chest, out his back, pinning him to the ground with his back slightly tilted.

Crona's mouth is open..he looks more in shock then in pain..some black blood welling up in his throat. Maka stands up..her bones cracking back in place..her hair moving around as her body trembles in rage. "I'm Death you fucking bastard!..i'm not going to stand here and let you taunt me! This is the end for you.." Maka's hands light up..she starts moving them in a odd fashion, her eyes getting blacker..her skin getting greener..her fingers getting longer. "I'm a being of ancient times. A being that has made even the strongest of leaders, the greatest of people fall. I am the one that takes the babies before they even make it out side the wombs. I am the one that everyone is afraid of yet no matter what they do they can't get away. Death is everyone's fate. I'm everyone's fate. I have watched even the greatest nations fall beneath my feet! I rip families apart, bring terror, bring sorrow. I'm death..the end of all things!" Maka is roaring this..More of those magic spikes pierce through Crona, one going through his shoulder..one going through his side..another one going through his back..He's holding in his scream..she can tell..he must know what happens next..Her smirk is great. _" Forcues of nature come and bow before my feet! I declare this life as not worth it's living! Rip out his soul and leave his body for the maggots! I declare this boy dead!"_ She lifts up her hand..the boy looking at her with those eyes..She smirks all the more. _"Grim reaper's-"_

Right when she's about to say the last words..the last words that will kill this boy..He smirks..Maka sees those three red eyes light up on his wrist..and before she can speak the last words..something shoots out of him..It hits her mouth..stopping the words..and breaking her concentration. Maka screams as the spell falls apart..to have such a powerful spell almost completed then for it just to fail..she's lucky it didn't give her a rebound. She falls to her knees in her exhaustion..she tries to get what ever this is off her face..but her hands get wrapped up by his vines..The thorns piercing in her as she struggles with them..

Maka is tired. That spell took most of what she had.

"Surprised?" Crona chuckles..but she can hear it's weak as the spikes disappear..he stumbles forward..and falls to one knee..Maka can tell he's just as tired as her..and he's hurt. He gives her a smirk when she glares. "You see I've lived with a witch for many years..I know all the tricks of the trade." He forces himself up..and starts walking towards her..a confident grin on his lips. "You see..witches are very powerful..but they all have the same weakness." He points to his lips. "If a witch can not say a spell.." He points at her bonded hands. "Or move her hands..Then she can't use her magic. A witch is defenseless." His smirk is sinister as her face falls and she struggles with her binds. "How do you think humans are able to kill witches? It's because of this weakness..they cut off their hands and gag their mouths..if you do that to a witch..they're no more then a human, trapped at your feet. No matter what witch it is..witch of sea, witch of snake..witch of death. You all have the same weakness." He holds out his hands..and all his vines gather around him. "But you see..I don't have this weakness..look no hands!" He crackles at his joke as his vines move by themselves. "I have you right were I want you _little one_."

Maka tries to use her powers..tries to get her hands out..she bites at this thing on her mouth..She squirms..but no matter what she does..her magic won't come out..

She stops when she sees Crona looking at her oddly..His eyes getting hazy..before a lazy smirk rips those lips. "You know~..." He walks over to her..so he's standing right in front of her..her on her knees before him. "You shoved something down my mouth that hurt me." He points to inside his mouth..it still looks sore. " You were very mean.." He reaches out and brushes her cheek with his claw hand cutting her slightly. " But seeing little 'Death' all helpless gets me excited.." He snaps his fingers..his pants that were covered in black blood just fall off..His large member pointing right at her, inches from her face. Maka feels her blood stir..she tries to act like this doesn't effect her at all. She tries to squirm away from him..but she feels vines come and wrap around her legs, keeping her there. "You shoved something into my mouth.." His smile is perverted. "Let me..return the favor."

Maka gives him a skeptical look..but when he snaps his fingers..and that thing comes off of her mouth..Her eyes light up in hope and she opens her mouth, about to speak a spell, about to rip this ass hole apart with the small amount of power she has left-

As soon as she opened her mouth..Crona took this chance to shove his dick into it, going as deep as his whole length. He groans at the feeling of her tight and wet throat as Maka chocks on him..squirming. She open her mouth a bit more-

"Before you bite me.." His voice is husky and Maka hates how she shivers. "It would be in your best interest..not to get my black blood in your mouth..don't you agree?"

Maka's eyes light in realization..That is the last thing she wants right now. That doesn't stop her from struggling, trying to pull away from his member, get her mouth free so she can speak a spell but Crona grabs her by the hair..and starts pushing her forward and back on his hard erection roughly..She can't get away..her hands are tied..and her mouth occupied. Crona's thrusts are rough..the boy groaning as he goes down her throat..Making Maka gag..but at the sound of his moans..at how rough he's being..at his hard dick in her mouth..Maka's face turns red..her stomach turning in arousal..She closes her eyes to hide how they're getting hazy with lust.

"Death's giving me a blow job." His dark chuckle makes her eyes shoot open..Her body trembling with anger as he keeps thrusting into her. " I'm making you my bitch and you can't do anything about it!" Crona's face is a grey..those haunted eyes hazy..

Maka growls and tries to get away from him..but the more she struggles the harder he thrusts..His moans vibrating in his throat..watching her struggle with dark glee..

Then it hits her..maybe she's going about this all..wrong.

Instead of pulling away..instead of struggling..she leans into him..she tightens her lips around his member and gives him a suck..instead of hiding her lust she opens her eyes and looks up at him with her hazy eyes...as she gives his length a lick and suck. Crona's smirk flaunters...and if possible his face gets grayer..he looks at her in surprise when she starts bobbing her head against him on her own free will..He groans as she sucks and licks..going as fast as he had been..she lets herself moan..it vibrates in her mouth against his dick getting him to shiver..Maka looks up at him with pleading eyes as her tongue wets over his dick..she's practically drooling over it. His breathing is jagged..He closes his eyes..those low moans escaping his throat..

Then Maka feels it..it's subtle..but the vines on her wrist..loosen..She has to suppress her smirk..the more she makes him into his ecstasy..Maybe he'll loosen his hold just enough so she can get her hands free.

With this in mind Maka moves her head as deep as it can go..Her lips tight around him as she sucks, pulling at his sensitive skin, her tongue lapping any where it can..she makes sure to keep her eyes open so she can watch him..there's sweat falling down his brow, his mouth open in his pleasure..his eyes are closed and by how he's tensing..she knows he's close. Maka purrs..getting her throat to vibrate as she gives his throbbing length one last suck.

Crona throws his head back and lets out a squeaking sound..He spills his seed in her mouth..and in his ecstasy..Maka feels the vines loosen on her wrist. This is her chance! Despite the pain, she rips her hands out of the vines binds, and with all her strength she uses her power to send this guy flying away from her, his dick coming out of her mouth as he hits the wall opposite of her. Maka swallows..and licks the cum off her lips before she points at this boy, about to end him for making a fool out of her-

That's when her hand catches on fire.

Maka's eyes get wide in horror as she quickly puts it out..looking over at Crona to see if he saw..but he's just laying against the wall..his head bowed. Maka looks at her burnt up hand..her stomach twisting..

She's out of power..Maka was a fool..she used one of her strongest spells..but she was so sure she was going to kill him!..She let her anger get the best of her..and now she's doomed.. Maka starts to look around for a way out of this place-

"That was.." Crona speaks so Maka looks over at him..his eyes are still covered but she sees his lazy smile. "Nice.."

Maka rolls her eyes and looks around this place again..There has to be away out..but all the holes they made are covered in black blood..making a barrier..sealing her in..Crona thought about this..he has her trapped..there's no way out..and she can't use her powers to make one.

Crona forces himself up..his bangs moving out the way..and when she sees his eyes she can't help but to pause. They're half lidded with lust..the madness deep..but so is the lust..his hair is a bit messed up..choppy in his face..his body is relaxed..and that lazy smile on his face..

It gets her to shiver..a blush coming to her face as she hides her burnt hand behind her back.. this isn't the time to be aroused. If he sees she doesn't have anymore power she's done for-

"If only you would have used that mouth only for Crona..then things would be different." He still has the lust but there's rage with it now. " But your a whore, just like your mother-"

"Get her out of your mouth." Maka's voice is dark..something stirring inside her..and she feels her fingers twitch. " If Crona knew how to fuck things would have been different. A ghost can fuck better then him...Ragnarok was amazing. Best ever." She smirks at how he's trembling in rage. " Kid was good too..when was the last time Crona got laid?" Maka laughs in his face. "She's been too busy getting fucked by real men-"

Crona is suddenly right in front of her..His teeth grinding and before she can do anything, he punches her right in the face..The force sends her flying back, hitting her back against the wall, but before she can even catch the breath she lost he has her pinned to it..Holding both her hands above her head..Those rage filled eyes inches from her own. "..Real men huh?" His voice is venom. "Crona was real to you bitch..you took away his innocence, lifted his heart with the hope of love to only crush him slowly..you..you don't know what a real man is." He's growling in her face..digging his knifes into her wrists.

"Maybe not, but I do know that you aren't one." She spits in his face, some of her blood getting mixed in it..her eyes nothing but hate. "For a demon your a fucking bitch. You actually care for your host!-"

"Are you saying you don't care for yours?" He doesn't wipe the spit off..he doesn't seem effected by it. "You know she's dying."

Maka gets a odd look to her eyes..but she just glares at him. "Why should I care if she gets lost? She's my enemy. She's life. She's kept me in a damn cage! Treated me like an animal! Why should I give a fuck what happens to her?" Maka's voice is low. "No..I don't care about anyone..I could give two shits about the world..I don't care for anyone but myself. Death doesn't have friends.." Something shifts in her voice. "..Death ends up killing them all in the end."

"When the world is destroyed..when all life is gone.." He locks eyes with her. "What then Death? What is your purpose? There will be no more life for you to take. There will be no more death."

"When all life is gone..then I have done my job." Her eyes get hard. "Even if you kill me..death will live on..everyone will die..no one will be spared."

"You'll end up destroying yourself by following your so called 'job'." His eyes look up..and sees her burnt hand..his smirk is sinister. "Ah..lookie what we have here.." He leans over and licks her burnt hand getting her to whimper..her face dropping in fear. "It looks like the little witchy is out of powers.." He chuckled darkly as he pulls away to look her in the eyes with that grin. "You see..this is another weakness you have..you run out of power..and then your helpless." His vines gather around him. "I don't have this weakness..and you know why _little one_?" He leans close..his eyes so dark. "I'm a fucking god!"

"Your no god!" She wheezes out..her face getting pink from how low his voice is..how his eyes bounce with madness. "Your just a pathetic piece of one! Your nothing but a cheap knock off!"

"Now, now." He moves his knife like finger in front of her face in a scolding way, making a 'tsk tsk' sound. "I am my own demon. I'm nothing like my father I'll have you know. I'm much more awesome!-"

"If your father wanted to..he could destroy you with the flick of the wrist.." Maka pants. "Your nothing. Your no god ass hole.."

"That's where your wrong." His lips go in a tight line and something flashes through his eyes. "You'll see..the world will see..well actually you won't see because your going to be dead but everyone else will see! I will rule! The pure one is gone..he's lost..So I'll bring everyone else down with him."

"Crona wasn't pure..He was a demon just like you-"

In a quick movement he cuts her lip in the corner..making it look like she's smiling on one side..she whimpers at the pain and at how dark his face is.

"Watch your mouth, you might just lose it _little one_.." Maka can't help her groan at how he says that. " Crona wasn't a demon. He was pure-"

"Sin stains." Maka glares at him. "You know this demon. The sins of his body stay on his body..His soul isn't innocent..He knows of what he's done..he's killed countless people.." She locks eyes with him. "Sin stains, and your going to bring him down to hell right with you."

Crona bangs her against the wall, getting the breath right out of her as he digs his knifes into her..They go through her wrist and she cries out.

"I won't listen to your lies!" He screams at her..but his eyes are shaking..he's upset..but soon that look turns to rage. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!"

"Right back at you, you piece of shit!" She snarls. " I hate everything about you! Why don't you just go? Your nothing but a bitch! Your Medusa's bitch!-"

"Fuck your not much better!" Crona growls. "You think your free because you got out of that fucking cage? Oh your wrong..sooo wrong. If anything your more in confinement now. You are noting but Medusa's fucking toy!-"

"Your just mad because she sees me as her child!" Maka screams over him. "She's proud of me! She hugs me while your nothing but a eye sore in her sight!-"

"Her child?!" Crona scoffs loudly. "She doesn't see you as her child! Your a bird to a snake! She only wants to consume you! and she'll surly leave nothing of you left. If Medusa thinks your her 'child' then tell me..where the fuck is she now?"

Maka's face falls a bit at that..but she gathers that glare back up..and doesn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. She's most likely watching this, seeing you get the shit beat out of you..but is she doing anything?..no and you know why?" He points to her heart. "..She's waiting for her to die..So here you are, suffering..and she won't do anything about it. She really thinks of you as a 'child.'"

"Fuck you!" Maka snarls but her voice cracks..She bites her lip and gives him the deadliest looks she can muster. "Let me go you fucking demon!"

"I don't think so bitch." He moves his fingers that are in her wrist and she cries out.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you!" Maka starts screaming in his face..he's getting closer..those vines coming..she's glaring at him so darkly. "I hate you dick face! I hate you piece of shit! I HATE YOU!-"

Crona cuts off her screaming..by clashing his lips against hers..its' hungry, not soft, body being flushed against hers, he bites her lips causing her to bleed but instead of fighting him..Maka's kissing him back.. Their kiss is a frenzy, both biting and pulling..the taste of metallic in their mouths as he rips his knifes out of her wrist..about to make the vines take their place when Maka pushes her back against the wall, giving her enough force to tackle Crona..He stumbles back not expecting it..He falls on his back with Maka on top..but her lips never leave his as she knees him in the gut and digs her nails into his chest. Crona gasps out before he rolls on top of her..Soon they're just rolling around the room..Their kiss is heated, blood dripping at the corner of their mouths..Crona's hands cutting into her back, his tongue getting shoved down her throat..Maka kicking and hitting him as much as she can..the blunt hits doing damage to his already messed up insides..

The rolling finally stops with Maka being on top..She pins the boy's arms by his head..a hungry look in her eyes, a smirk on her face. "I'm on top!" She laughs as if this is a game.

Crona smirks and her laughter dies when the vines shoot out..grabbing her by the arms and pulling her off of him..before flipping her on her back, Crona quickly gets on top of her..his vines pinning her arms above her head. "Who's on top now..?" He chuckles darkly getting her to shiver in excitement..His face is grey, his eyes hold that lust..

"Fuck you." She struggles, this gets him only to chuckle more.

"Yes." He purrs before he takes his knife and cuts down her dress..It peels under it..revealing all of her green skin to him..He rips the dress off..the dress is gone, destroyed...and she's exposed to him, out of power. His eyes look down at her..getting hazier..but when he gets to her chest he smirks. "Aw, your barely there tits are sooo cute-"

"Shut the hell up!" Maka squirms, her face getting hot with anger. "At least I look like my gender!-"

"Ohh you want to go there." He growls before he leans down, taking her nipple in his mouth and biting down hard. Maka screams and thrashes beneath him but he continues to suck and bite at her sensitive skin..She groans as he moves his fingers down her stomach...cutting her, leaving a trail of blood..He continues to bite at her one nipple..one of his vines coming out to grope the other one, it's thorns sticking into her, Maka is between whimpering and moaning..her eyes half lidded..her mind getting fuzzy..this is madness..yet his cuts and his darkness is causing her to cry out in pleasure..What can she say? The guy know how to get her going-

That's when she feels his knife like hand go lower..about to go between her legs-

Maka's eyes shoot open in alarm..wait he's not going to-

She feels the knife on her inner thigh, being to close for comfort-

"No!" She screams and with her legs being free she's able to kick him..right where it hurts. Crona makes a gasping sound..the vines above her head loosening so she can rip them out..She gives another kick to his area and he gets off of her..Maka takes this time to tackle him..The boy on his stomach and her on his back..His breathing is uneven...and she smirks knowing she hurt him..but soon her attention is on something else..

With his pants being off she can see his glorious ass..it's so large and round..It looks soft..nice pale, smooth skin.

"Damn boy." Maka grunts before she gives him a shameless smack on his cheek getting him to make a squeaking sound. "You have a ass that could put Kim Kardashian to shame."

"Don't touch me there!" Crona huffs out..but Maka starts to kneed him, grabbing his ass, and smirking at how soft he feels. She gropes him shamelessly..Crona making little sounds, out of protest, or pleasure she couldn't tell you. "I said get off!" He grows but his body is so hot as the vines gather..all pointing to her. 'I don't like this game anymore!-"

He's sensitive on his ass no doubt..Maka likes how he's painting..how hot he's getting..Maka remembers something she said to him once..and a smirk comes to her face despite the vines that are about to rip her apart..She remembers how flustered he got from her just talking about it..it's worth a shot..She wants to get him back for shoving his dick into her mouth..

Just as the vines are about to grab her..She grabs his ass..spreading his cheeks, leaning down... she sticks her tongue inside him. The vines tremble and shrink away as she moves her tongue around him shamelessly..Not at all effected by how gross this is. Crona is making odd sounds..trying to get away from her..but she can tell he's holding back his noises..He's moaning and his body is getting so hot. He's trembling breath her as she sticks her tongue in and out roughly..the boy's breathing coming out as pants..Maka knows he doesn't know how to react..he's in shock..

She pulls her tongue out and gives his ass cheek a bite before licking it..

"What..w-what.." Crona's voice is a bit high pitched. "What the hell did you just do?!"

"I just tongue fucked your ass hole 'God'." She chuckles. "And it seems you liked it-"

"I did not!" He wines like a little kid. "Your gross!-"

"That's why your so warm.." She licks his ass again and he shutters. "I bet you would like it in your ass..your so sensitive." She moves her fingers, about to raid his butt's personal space again, to caught up in her lust to think straight-

"No!" Crona does a jerk, knocking her off him. The boy is quick to tackle her..getting on top of her..His face is so grey..black blood dripping from his nose.

"Aw what's wrong?" she chuckles darkly. "You liked it in your ass-"

Crona, with out warning, slams his dick into her. His long, hard member going all the way inside her making her words get caught in her throat, turning them to a scream of surprise as he pulls all the way out just to slam in again..His hips are strong, and wide..with every thrust she feels her body breaking..Her hips aren't as strong as his.

"You said..I didn't know how to fuck.." he breathes out..his eyes dark with hate and lust as he continues to slam into her..Maka screaming out in pain and pleasure. "I'll show you..i'll fucking kill you by fucking you..a whore's dream huh?"

Maka's eyes get wide at this..and she reaches up to stop him but his vines come out and pin her hands down..Crona groans at the look of helplessness on her face, his thrusting fast and out of control..Her bones are cracking.

"I bet..you would be tighter.." He breaths out in a moan as he leans his body against hers, his face getting closer to hers. "If you didn't fuck so many people." he snarls as he rolls his hips..her feeling him like he's in her stomach he's so deep..She bites her lip..struggling with him but it's no use..

She has no powers..she's weak..she's aroused..everything is against her in this moment..

"It seems I'm tight enough for you." She grunts when he moans.

"The only thing that's pleasing me is knowing your going to die.." He smirks at her. "And I'm going to be the one to do it..with my dick inside you. I will put you to shame Death. You don't stick your tongue in the ass of a god and not pay for it!"

"You liked it!" Maka smirks and sticks her tongue out, imitating what she did with him. Crona's face gets darker but he growls at her and goes faster..his knife nails going down her stomach..over her previous cuts..before he stabs down..into her stomach. Maka screams..her blood starting to come out of her throat..to her surprise he pulls the knife out of her stomach..instead wrapping a hand around her neck.

"I'm going to cum when your last breath leaves those lips." Crona moans as he picks up the past..he tightens his grip on her throat..she can't breathe..Her bones are cracking at how forceful his thrusting is..she feels her hip bone starting to shift..it hurts like hell..The boy's moans are getting louder..his thrusting is rapid, out of control like him..He's staring her in the eyes..looking at her with dark glee..he's drooling..and it falls on her face..

Maka is trembling underneath him..Cries of pleasure and pain getting forced out of her..her blood pooling around her..

She can tell Crona is getting close..

And she's running out of air.

* * *

_Little Maka comes up out of the black water, taking a greedy breath of air. She kicks her legs and moves her arms franticly, trying to keep her head above water..This water..it's like it's trying to suck her deep..and it's thick, almost like sludge. She pants as she looks around for the little boy she jumped in here for.._

_Crona still floats face down in this water..not moving..not doing anything._

_"Crona!" Little Maka cries as she swims towards him..fighting the water that seems to only want to bring her down. Her green orbs are dilated from fear..fear that he's already gone..fear because she doesn't know how long he's been like this..Little Maka gets to the boy, she kicks her legs more franticly to keep her head above water as she uses her arms to turn this boy around so his face is out of the water..She ends up going under in the process..but she comes right back up and takes a deep breath._

_The little boy still hasn't moved..and he's starting to sink._

_"Crona!" She yells his name as she holds the boy up with the palm of her hands on his back..while she kicks her little feet as hard as she can. Maka keeps going under though..it's hard to hold them both up..and it feels like the water is starting to stir..Little Maka comes back up and looks around desperately for land..or for something at least to put Crona on.._

_That's when her eyes fall on a wooden board in the water..It looks old and moldy. It's cracked, and some of it looks like it's denigrating. The board doesn't look sturdy at all..but it's all she has right now. She sees no land..nothing but this small board afloat in this black sea._

_"Your..going to be..ok Crona.." Little Maka reassures as she starts to propel them forward..towards the board..to their only salvation. Crona doesn't respond, his eyes shut..black water running out of his mouth from the corner. Little Maka uses all the strength she has left to swim through this sludge..even when she's tired..even when it would be so much easier to just let her and him sink.._

_But she has to save him..she at least has to try..Maka has let him down so many times..he deserves her to at least try._

_Little Maka keeps going under the water..but she makes sure to keep the boy up..She keeps doing this, bobbing up and down..as she continues to swim forward. Crona's chest isn't' moving..that she knows..but she can't give up..she's found him..she has him..there has to be hope.._

_Right?_

_She finally gets to this small piece of wood..She has to tilt it..praying that it doesn't sink as she goes under..using her shoulders she lifts Crona up and onto the piece of tilted wood..When she knows he's on she lets go of it and comes back to the surface, praying..yes, praying that it doesn't sink._

_The piece of wood makes a creaking sound..swaying a little at the new weight..but it steadies..it's not going to sink. Little Maka takes a deep breath as she swims to the opposite side of the piece of wood..She ever so carefully tilts it..and climbs on. Once she moves in the middle, the wood sways again..before it steadies..Little Maka letting out a sigh of relief.._

_But it's short lived when she sees Crona's chest still isn't moving..the little boy is lifeless._

_"..Crona.." She speaks softy as she crawls slowly across the wood..towards the boy that hasn't taken a breath. She sits next to him..a deep frown on her face as she touches his pale cheek..She feels like crying, like breaking down..but then she sees the water running out of his mouth. Her eyes get wide in realization..a hope sparking in them. "Your going to be ok.." She whispers as she puts the boy's head in her lap..with her fingers, she opens his mouth..black water pours out..but he's still lifeless..Maka's seen CPR on TV all the time..how hard can it be? Little Maka leans in..about to place her lips on his..like she's done so many times.._

_And for the first time..Maka hopes to god those fairy tale kisses are true._

_She trembles in fright..what if this doesn't work?..What if Crona's really gone?..But she can't think about that now..She's holding the boy in her arms..She has to try. Little Maka's lips get a inch from little Crona's-_

_His hand suddenly shoots out and puts a hand over her mouth, stopping her. The little boy's eyes shoot open before his body jerks, he turns his head away from her before he starts coughing all the black water out of his lungs..The boy shaking as he takes greedy breaths of air._

_"Crona." Maka's heart lifts up..and she almost feels like crying in happiness..she moves in to hold him..to-_

_"S-Stay away f-From me!" Little Crona pushes her away from him..it's not rough but it was still a push..He crawls back on the board as much as he can away from her, hugging his knees to his chest..his wet bangs covering his eyes._

_Little Maka can't ignore the pang of hurt from his action..but she knows it's justified. "Crona I know your mad at me..I just-"_

_"D-Don't you t-think i've suffered e-enough?" Little Crona's voice is no more then a whisper..he won't look at her. "..I k-know..I k-know I failed her..but w-why do you have to remind me? W-Why did you h-have to save me?! I-I wanted to d-drown..I w-wanted to be in nothingness, I-I wanted to just d-disappear! N-Now..b-because I failed to kill myself..M-Maka's going to die..i-i'm going to kill her and y-you came here to remind me about that didn't you? You c-came to save me so I-I could suffer more..I-I know I deserve it..but p-please..what e-ever you are..go away. I c-can't see her face now..not when I know s-she's going to die."_

_"Crona I am Maka!" She looks down at her small body and frowns slightly. "..Or what's left of her." She looks up at him. "I'm real Crona..it's really me. i'm not here to make you suffer..i'm here to.." What is she here for? To say sorry for something she can't change? She wants to say sorry..but for some reason..she feels it isn't the right thing to say..that there's something else..but what ever it is just gets caught up in her throat._

_"..Even if you w-were r-really Maka.." Crona takes a deep breath. "..We a-are just stuck in this place n-now..there's n-no way out...and I k-know..o-oh I know i'm killing her right now..i-i'm killing Maka.." his voice cracks into a sob..his small boy shaking. "W-Why did that gun have to be empty?..I-I could h-have..I-I could have prevented this! b-but I fail e-everything..t-that's why..that's why i'm never e-enough..and because of that..M-Maka's going to die-"_

_"Crona now you know I would never want you to kill yourself!" Maka cuts him off, crawling slowly towards the boy. "Crona just the fact that I thought you were gone for good broke me! That girl..that evil girl got out because I couldn't fight with out you! Your what holds me together! You always were!..I see that now..I took you for granted..I used you...I hurt you..and i'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that i've done to you..i'm sorry I caused you to come to this point..but I need you Crona."Little Maka feels her eyes water as she gets closer to him. "You promised you would never leave me!"_

_"I k-know.." His voice is shaky and he hugs his knees tighter to himself. "I-I know I promised I would s-stay with you..but Maka I-I knew y-you would be happy without me..y-you could be with Ragnarok and not have to worry about me getting in the way..or losing my mind. I w-wanted you to be happy..I-I wanted you to be safe-_

_"I'm happy with you! did you not here a word I said? I'm like this because I couldn't go on with out you! Crona look at me!" the little boy shakes his head..so Maka's voice softens. "..Please?"_

_He tenses..he stays still for a moment..like he's holding his breath before he peeks up at her from his knees..once he takes her in his eyes widen and he lifts his head up completely. "You.."_

_"I came here for you." Little Maka crawls so she's right in front of Crona..looking into his watery eyes. "..I told you Crona..where ever you go. I go. If your lost, i'm lost with you..I can't go on without you." Maka reaches her hand out to touch him..but he flinches away from her and shakes his head, the tears falling more._

_"I d-didn't want you to be lost! I wanted you t-to be happy! I w-wanted you to live!" He wipes the tears as rapidly as they come._

_"I can't go on without you with me-"_

_"W-Why?" He breathes out..the word bitter._

_Little Maka tenses..Something stirring in side her..but she tries to think..what is the reason?..Why would she give everything up..avenging her mother..everything..for Crona?_

_"..Because I care about you." Little Maka frowns slightly, the words not sounding right even to her._

_"But y-you care about R-Ragnarok too..You care about him a l-lot." He mumbles that last part. "He c-could have protected you..b-been all you needed. You g-guys have a connection..he knows how to k-keep you satisfied..he's strong..and y-you wouldn't have to worry about him all the time like you do with me..s-so tell me.." His voice is so sad..so quiet. "..W-Why can't you j-just live with o-out me?"_

_Little Maka opens her mouth..She sees his point..but..she doesn't understand..something is just on the surface..so close..yet so far..why? Why did she give up? Why did she throw everything away for this boy? Why did she jump into the black water? Knowing there was no hope on getting back to the room from where she came? why..the answer is there..but she can't gasp it._

_She looks down..feeling almost depressed..when she sees her body..._

_It's see through._

_"W-What?" Maka looks at her body in a panic, Crona must catch it in her voice because he looks over at her..He frowns deeply..his eyes dropping in sadness._

_"Y-Your dying..i-i'm killing you.." He puts a hand over his heart..and it's like she can hear his heart shattering in those words. "Y-You should have killed me..w-when you had the chance..y-you should have let your dark side..kill me back at the asylum..things would have b-been better for you..you and Ragnarok could have b-been together..T-This wouldn't be happening..I w-wouldn't be killing you..destroying you..I h-hate myself..I hate, hate, hate myself!-"_

_"It wasn't you fault!" Little Maka screams..the piece of wood is starting to shake..the ocean is starting to stir..the sky is getting darker as she grabs a hold of him. " I'm the one who hurt you! I'm the one that pushed you, hurt you! I deserved all I got..Crona your the one that deserves to be happy! Not me-"_

_"My h-happiness isn't possible." He shakes his head..trembling in her grip. "But yours was."_

_"Why cant' you be happy?" Maka demands..the the piece of wood is starting to get tossed around by waves..the wind blowing badly..Maka getting more faded._

_Crona doesn't respond._

_"Crona-"_

_"I'm s-sorry..i-i'm so sorry.." He sniffles..looking into her eyes with those pools of water. "I never wanted this..I don't want you t-to die..I don't want y-you to disappear..all i've wanted to do since i've known you..i-is stay by you..h-hold you..k-keep you safe..but I failed..I w-wanted to take myself out of the picture..so that you could be safe..so that you could be held..so that someone could stay by you..n-now your going to die because I once again failed.. "He closes his eyes. "Please..j-just like be drown-"_

_"No!" Little Maka hears her voice crack when the boy goes limp in her hold..he's on his knees..his head bowed so she can't see his eyes. "..You..you can't give up on my Crona..I need you-"_

_"N-Need me to do what?" Crona's voice is bitter. "I c-can't save us..I can't do anything like I-I always can't.." He looks over and notices water is starting to get on the board. "..Throw me off..l-let me drown...t-there's too much weight on the wood..i-it's going to sink-"_

_"You c-can't just give up!" Maka shakes him..her lower lip queirving..The sea is getting more vilent..and she's getting more faded._

_"I g-gave up when I pulled t-that trigger." His voice is soft. "..W-Why would I want to stay alive?..w-when your blood is going to be on my hands? When right now i'm hurting you?..Y-Your dying Maka..i'm killing you..how can y-you look at me like that?! L-Like you don't' care i'm killing you! You s-should hate me! You should want to p-push me off!"_

_"I could never hate you-"_

_"W-Why?" He looks at her with those pale blue eyes..the eyes that started this all.._

_Little Maka's throat goes dry..there it is again..that word..why?..Why cant' she hate him?_

_While she's thinking Crona gets out of her grip..and walks over to the end of the wood..looking down at the violent black sea..Right when he's about to jump back in Maka grabs him and turns him around..but when she sees the look in his eyes..she cries.._

_There's no light in them..no soul..He's weak..She can see he's given up all hope..There's nothing..those eyes that started it all are dull..his body slumped in his sadness.._

_"Crona.." She trembles..her small body wheezing._

_"..I-It's over.." Little Crona looks over at the large wave that is coming their way..about to crash on them..it's a 20 foot wave. "..F-For the both of us..i-i'm sorry this happened to you Maka..I-I only wanted.." He shakes his head..that pain in them so deep.._

_Little Maka isn't looking at the wave..she isn't looking at how faded her body is..she's just looking at Crona's empty eyes._

_"C-Crona..you c-can't..you c-can't just.." She shakes more when he looks at her with those soulless eyes. " You can't d-disappear! You can't just give up o-on everything!"_

_"W-Why?" He speaks motor toned..no emotion..no expression._

_"B-Because! Because.." Little Maka feels those tears fall..she's so faded..and she can see the wave coming..about to destroy this board.._

_Maka is going to die..and when she dies..she knows Crona will be lost forever. This wave will come..and drag him to the bottom of this sea.._

_She feels a feeling burn her chest..it's so strong like a flame as she looks at this boy that has lost all hope..looks at the boy that's been with her through everything..who held her when her mother died..who brought her back..who got her to smile again..who gave her a reason to go on..the boy that would give her kisses good night..and weep when she would cry..the boy that eyes always held concern..the boy that never judged her.._

_The feeling in her chest grows..her body trembling in it..she doesn't understand it..not at all..but her whole body is getting warm..she feels tingly inside..her heart beat speeding.._

_But when she sees the boy's empty eyes..and huge wave that is about to engulf him.._

_The feeling spills out in her fear..what ever barrier there was being broken as the wave crashes over them..The barrier being destroyed with these three words.._

_"I-I love you!"_

_Little Crona's eyes get wide..before the wave crashes on the both of them.._

_Both of them getting lost in the dark water._

* * *

The sound of growling and screams fill this storage room..this broken storage room..everything is destroyed..holes in the walls, and flooring..everything in here has caught on fire, there's nothing left of this place. It has become a storage of blood and hate..of Death and Madness..

It's hot in here, the boy's inhuman howls of pleasure filling up this place..the place that's shaking from this boy's strength..

Maka's face is turning blue..it's no longer green..it's blue..She has no air..She's dying and she can't even fight him. His sweaty body is against hers..those haunted eyes watching every wince of pain she makes with lust and hate as he thrust into her, her body breaking down..She has no air to scream any more..her black eyes are fluttering..

Death..Death is more then pissed..after everything..she's going to fucking die at the hands of this ass hole..while being fucked for that matter! This thought makes Maka grind her teeth..but she's too weak to push him off..he has her hands tied..she's out of power..

She lost and now she's dying.

Maka feels her consciousness slipping as he grips her neck so tight..he's stabbing into her..Her vision is getting hazy..instead of seeing one mad smirk..she sees the boy having five of them..Her body is twitching..

It's over.

When Maka is about to pass out..about to die by this boy's hands..She feels a crashing inside her..it feels like her body..no, her soul has just been ripped apart..she feels something fill her chest..and she hates it.

Crona's breath hitches..The boy suddenly stops thrusting, his hand loosen enough that she can take a greedy breath of air..He looks down at her confused..his haunted eyes huge. "..What..What did you just say?"

Maka's eyes are huge..Something shifting inside her..Those black eyes suddenly focus..Crona watches as those black eyes slowly turn back to that emerald green..Her skin faded back to a pale color..Her green eyes are dilated..a tear falling down her face..This feeling is so odd..this feeling that has saved her..that has let her find her way back..the feeling she thought she would never feel..

Can she say it again?..is it possible?..or was that all fake?..

"I.." Maka feels this burning in her chest as she looks up at this beast..this beast that is Crona..he has his eyes.. "L-Love you." The words come out..that tear falling off her face..

After all this time..she finally feels it..she finally feels it for him..She understands now.

Crona's eyes get wide..before he lets out a loud moan..her words sending him over the edge..Maka feels this boy fill her up with his demonic seed..before the boy's body goes limp..He falls off of her..landing next to her with his bangs covering his eyes.. The vines holding her wrists shatter..turning into black ashes. Maka watches as this boy gets shorter..his knife like fingers turning back to small hands..small, soft hands of the boy she loves. His skin gets lighter, and his lips hold no mad smile.

Maka is fucked up..she's cut so deep..her wrists have holes in them..and on Crona she can see the bruises on his bare body..especially on his stomach where she had burned him..

She's hurt but right now she doesn't care about that.

Maka holds her breath as Crona moves his head a bit..his bangs moving so she can see his face..And it's beautiful.

Crona..not that monster..Crona is looking at her..his pale blue eyes wide with shock and confusion..they're watery..his body trembling in uncertainty as he looks at her...His lips move a little..he bites them..then he parts them..speaking. "..M-Maka.."

That's all it took.

Maka's eyes well up with tears..her body shaking in this new feeling that's so overwhelming. "Crona!" She cries as she throws herself at him..wrapping her arms around him..pulling his bare body against hers..her forehead against his so she can see that beautiful face..those beautiful eyes. He's still looking at her in shock..She can't believe it herself..Maka smiles..and she knows it shows how happy she is..Crona's eyes get wider. "I understand it now Crona!" Maka almost yells in her excitement getting the nervous boy to tense.

"Y-Y-You do?" Crona still looks uncertain..but the hope in his eyes makes her heart ache.

"Yes." She smiles at him again and he blushes..god damn he blushes! And it's red! His face is red! Maka can't control herself..She immediately kisses him..getting the boy to squeak..oh how she missed that! She kisses him so deeply..this kiss..is different..she's pouring all she has into it..her tongue brushing against his timid one..Maka feels the boy melt into her..him letting out a 'mm' of approval..She almost dies when he grabs her shoulders..and starts to make a circle with his finger..a loving circle..something Crona has done since they have been together..She can't help but to cry..She really can't help it..the way he clings to her..like if he didn't she would just disappear..

She has her Crona back.

"M-Maka your c-crying.." He pulls away from the kiss..his face so dark as he wipes her tears gently..looking at her with concern and guilt..but doesn't he know he's crying too? " I-I'm sorry.." His eyes fall on her fucked up body and he starts to tremble, his eyes shaking so she quickly grabs his face so he's looking her in the eyes..only looking at her in the eyes..His tears are falling rapidly. "I h-hurt you..I h-hurt you bad-"

"That' doesn't matter. I hurt you too." She grips him tightly..licking his tears up..making his face get redder..but his guilt is still deep. "All that matters is that your back Crona..your back and I love you."

Crona tenses up..looking at her with wide eyes..his mouth open as if he's hearing it for the first time..he's still shocked..he isn't' blinking.

Maka's smile is too large..but it isn't a mad smile..

She's never been this happy.

"You wanted to leave me to give me happiness.." She nuzzles his head.. "But your who makes me Happy Crona..your the one that gives me the strength to fight when all seems lost. Your the one that brought me back..your the one that I can't go on with out.." Her voice is airy as she locks eyes with his. "..And I finally know why..I can answer you now..I know why I would give up everything..give up on avenging my mother..give up on the whole world for you.." Crona's eyes keep getting wider and wider..Maka slightly wonders if they'll just pop. "..And the reason is..because I love you.." She puts a hand to his heart when his breath hitches. "..I understand now..it's not something that can be understood..it's something that can only be felt..it's a fire in your chest..a fear..a need..all this time..i've been pushing this aside..telling myself it was impossible to love you because I'm a witch..but here I am..and i'll tell you Crona Gorgon..I love you."

Crona doesn't' say anything for a moment..His eyes staring into her as he seems to take all that in..Suddenly his eyes light in realization..they grow in hope..his tears staring to fall again as he searches her eyes desperately..he holds on to every word she said..Yet she still sees a doubt..she can almost see his negative side just bring him down..

"I-is this real..?" Crona frowns. "..D-Did i compeltely g-go mad?..and t-this is my mind..making t-this up?.."

"This is real.." Maka puts his hand on her chest so he can feel her heart beat. "..and so is this feeling."

"You..you really..l-l-love me?" He squeaks the last two words nervously..his face getting so red..that hope growing..these next words could make him or break him..Maka sees it in those eyes..those eyes that are so frail..this boy that is so frail..

"Yes..I do Crona." Maka give him a smile..and again it's too large but she doesn't care..

Maybe he sees the honesty in her face..maybe he feels she's telling the truth..but the boy lets out a loud gasp..as if he was holding his breath before he pulls her into him..holding her so tightly.." Y-You really..you really love..you really.." His voice is cracking..till he's sobbing..his body shaking..but it's not sad ..she knows he isn't sad..

"I really do..I love you Crona.." Maka smiles as the words she's wanted to say for so long flow easily from her lips..She loves Crona..she loves this boy. She rubs his hair as he sobs into her shoulder..whispering reassuring words in his ear..telling him..telling him she loves him..that it's going to be ok..

Because she loves him..she has done the impossible..A witch loves..

Kami's smile flashes through her head..and she tightens her grip on Crona..

Or maybe..it always was possible?..Maka can't be sure..but she knows one thing..

She loves this boy.

"Y-You love me..y-you really love me!" Crona's shoulders shake. "Even a-after every t-thing i've done..y-you give me love..M-Maka..y-your too kind..Y-Your too kind to me-"

"To kind?" Maka scoffs. "Your the kind one Crona..your the one who loved me first..even with all this shit I did. I've been a bitch to you..and you still loved me..Your the kind one Crona..your the beautiful one..and though i'm a witch..I will proudly say God blessed me the day I bumped into you at the asylum.." Crona gasps..she feels her shoulder getting all the more soaked but that's ok. "You opened my eyes Crona..You unhardened my heart..when I first met you..I didn't care about anyone but my mother..I was withdrawn..but you..you brought out feelings..you made me laugh..you made me giggle..You kept softening my heart till this point..till the point that I can actually say I love you..love, the thing I didn't believe in at first..but you made me believe..and then..you made me feel it...you made me into a better person..your the one that made a witch love.." She grips onto him tighter. "You use to call me a angel Crona..back the asylum.." Her words are soft against his ear. "But your the true angel..and I'm lucky to have you."

"I-I'm the one that's lucky to have you..i-i'm-"

"No." She pulls him away to look him in those watery eyes..he tenses.

"N-No?"

"Your not going to belittle yourself now. I just got you back..and your beautiful Crona. I wouldn't have you any other way..I don't want to hear anything negative come from those sweet lips." When he looks at her in awe..She can't help herself..She kisses his forehead. "..I love you." She kisses his cheek. "..I love you." she kisses his lips. "..I love you." She speaks this words as much as she can..because for once she can..for once she feels it..and she wants Crona to know..

The boy's breath catches each time she says it like he's never heard it before..he looks at her with large..large eyes..he's still crying but then he does something that makes her heart ache..

He smiles.

It's so large..and the look in his eyes..the look of utter happiness..his eyes are so bright..brighter then the sun..his shoulders relaxing like all his worries were wiped off the face of the earth..in this moment..his eyes have never looked so beautiful. "Y-You don't know how long i've w-waited for you to say that..y-you don't know how I prayed for it..h-how I dreamed about it..L-Love..you have given me love..something I thought I would never g-get..O-of course y-you would be the one to give it to me." He chuckles and it's light. "You..you saved m-me from the darkness.. y-you really..y-you r-r-really.." He takes a deep breath so he doesn't break off into a happy sob..He gives her another smile..before he leans in..and wiggles his nose against hers.. " I l-love you too Maka..s-so much."

Maka cups his cheeks..closing her eyes..letting those happy tears fall as she wiggles her nose against his..it bring back good memories..and sealing the deal..

She loves him..she really loves him.

"D-Do y-you feel any different?" Crona tilts his head before he gets a panic look. "I-I mean! D-Do you feel anything d-different loving..f-from being a witch?" He seems a bit nervous.

"..Uh a bit." Maka blinks before she puts a hand to her chest. "..It feels funny I'm not going to lie..like a humming in my heart...but it's pleasant..I can't explain it..I feel different..well not really different.." She locks eyes with him. "..I feel stronger..like I could do anything..as long as I have you."

Crona blushes darkly..but there's a wobbly smile on his face..he looks like he's about to faint..

"You uh..alright there Crona?" She raises an eye brow at how his pupils go in and out.

"This i-is really real and y-you love me..a-and your holding me and kissing m-me and.." His chest is puffing up..his voice getting more excited. "Y-You really love me!" Crona admits the cutest squeal she's ever heard before he goes limp in her arms..his eyes rolling back..with that wobbly smile frozen on his face..

Maka blinks a moment..trying to register what happened..

He fainted..out of happiness..

Maka chuckles..only Crona.. She smiles brightly..this feeling growing so deep at seeing his smile..

Suddenly the power she didn't have..comes back to her..it's white energy..and it wraps around her and Crona like a blanket..Her wrists heal up..her body heals up..and all of Crona's wounds heal..

Because this boy gives her strength..The love she has for him gives her strengh..it always has..

Maka kisses him..tightening her grip on this boy..the boy she got back ..the boy she loves..a tiredness settles over her..from everything that's happened..

She falls asleep with her forehead against his..their arms around each other...matching smiles on their faces..that feeling still burning her chest as everything fades away..They fall asleep in this ruin place..this place with their blood is..this place of such a awesome battle..now they hold each other..lovingly..happily..

Maka fell in love in a hopeless place.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Liz screams over at Kid as she elbows a woman with dilated eyes. She looks over at the raven haired boy that is surrounded..They all jump on him..Kid with his abilities is able to throw them off..giving a kick here, a punch here..and they all fall to his feet.

"We just have to hold them off a bit longer!" Kid looks over at Patty who is directing people with normal eyes to the way of the bomb shelter..

"THen what?" Liz jumps back from a crazy man about to grab her, she brings out her gun and gives him a nice hit in the head, getting him to fall by her feet.

Kid doesn't answer..because he doesn't know..They have been at this for hours..saving as many people as they can..but it seems people keep turning crazy, left and right..the madness is so thick now..Kid can almost feel it getting to him..If he wasn't so strong..if he wasn't a witch hunter..he would have fallen a long time ago..so would have Liz and Patty. Witch hunters are trained to be strong both physically and mentally..

You can't be unstable when your killing witches..burning something that looks human alive..no you have to have a stable mind.

Thinking of witches makes him think of Maka..his chest grips as he does a flipping kick on a crazy..Hecan't think of her now..no..he has a job to do..

But he's worried..he's really worried about her..

If she's turned evil..Then not only is the world doomed..

But so is Maka..if Medusa's able to..

Kid's face gets red with rage and he punches a crazy in the jaw extra hard because of it..

Medusa..that snake witch..

She's the one who killed his father. She's the one that's causing all this..

Medusa will fry. He'll make sure of that. For his father..for Maka..

He will not fail in that..

"I got them away!" Patty yells over at them. " Come on sis, come on Kid! get out of there!"

"Coming Patty! Come on Kid!" Liz punches another Crazy before turning and running towards her sister.

If Medusa has turned Maka evil..They only have a short amount of time to stop Medusa from completing the ritual-

"Kid!" Liz cries in alarm." Behind you!"

"What-" Kid turns..only to be hit in the head with a stop sign. The force is strong and he's sent stumbling back..falling to the ground..He feels his blood trickle off his forehead..his vision blurry for a moment..

A man with a knife stands in front of him..holding a knife above his head..a smirk on his face.

"Kid nooo!" Liz and Patty scream as they run towards him..their eyes noting but panic.

"I got you stripy!" He roars before stabs the knife down..Kid is still disoriented..but when his vision forcus..and he sees the danger he's in..

It's too late.

"Kid!" They scream his name..yet his yellow eyes are hooked on the knife as it comes down..on his death..

You know that saying..'I've seen my life flashed before my eyes?'..well Kid knows the meaning of it now..

He sees His father's goofy smile..he sees them out in the woods..hunting like they use to..He sees his father ruffle his hair..and he sees himself get angry over the fact he ruined it's symmetry...He sees himself at school..Then he sees Maka..The girl alone on the steps of the court house..then he sees her smile..and then..he sees her with him in his room..his father with cookies, smiling at her..

His life really flashes through his eyes..and despite all that has happened to him..he can't help but to smile..ever so slightly as the knife closes in on him..

Right when he thinks it's over..the knife suddenly stops..right in front of his eye. Kid blinks in surprise before he looks up at the man...The man gets a odd look to his face..before his eyes..they refocus..there no longer dilated..He trembles as he drops the knife and looks at his hands. "..What..? what happened?"

Kid blinks again as he looks around..all the crazies are dropping their weapons..all there eyes refocusing..they all seem confused..or upset. _what..?_

"Kid ! They're all changing back!" Patty runs over to him..and with Liz's help they lift this boy up..and they help him stay up..even with such a bad hit to the head.

"What the hell is going on?..what do you think snapped them out of it?" Liz watches as all the use to be crazy people shift around awkwardly..seemly trying to figure out where they are..and why they are covered in blood..

The cops suddenly come..odd becasue Kid didn't see one cop while he was saving those people..They come out of there cop cars and start to take all the people away..probably going to ask them some questions, or decided if they have to go to the crazy ward..

Kid looks up at the sky..And can't help to gasps at what he sees..

The black and red clouds are parting..making way for the sun to shine through..

"Maka.." He breaths out and Liz looks at him.

"What?"

He looks at her..and gives her a big smile..despite all that has happened. "There's still hope! Call all the witch hunters! Explain our situation with Maka..after something like this happening ..they will surely see why we have to put a stop to it..We're going to gather our army.."

"yeah! We're going to save the world and Maka!" Patty cheers..back to her normal self.

"Shouldn't we help out with cleaning this place up though?" Liz frowns at all the rubble..at all the blood.

"Let the cops do it." he grips his fist. "..I have a feeling they didn't do much work today anyway..they only came out at the end of it." He takes a deep breath. "No..We have to get to work now..to prevent this happening again...it stopped this time but next time we might not be so lucky.."

"Right." Liz nods before looking over at Patty. "Come on..We got a lot of calls to make.."

"Okays!" Patty grabs her sister's hand.. "Yay war!"

"War isn't a good thing Patty." Liz sighs.

"It is when it's protecting the world. "Patty says a bit quieter..Liz giving her a surprised look. Patty smiles sheepishly. " That's what I think anyway."

"No..No your right.." Liz gives her a smile before she looks forward with determination..

Kid watches them a moment..before he looks up at the sky..his eyes far away in thought..

There's always hope...even after a storm..the clouds part..and the sun shines once more.

War is in the air..it's about to start..

Kid sighs deeply..before he pulls out the new cell phone he bought before all this..

He really didn't want to do this..he really didn't want to call him..to ask him for help..but desperate times call for desperate measures..

Kid types a number in before putting the phone to his ear..it rings about seven times..but Kid expected as much. He's probably running around his home to find his phone..he's so sloppy and disorganized it makes his eye twitch and oh his head feels itchy just thinking about it-

"Hello?" a guff voice answers..he sounds like he just woke up and Kid wouldn't doubt that he did...he's the only person he knows that could sleep through the end of the world..He's just that good at being..him. "Who's this?..If this is about that cat I ran over..I said I was sorry man! The thing jumped out right in front of my car I swear!..yah I know I drove into that woman's yard..but i swear dude..that was a spiddy monkey cat or some shit-"

"I'm not calling about the cat." Kid's eye twitches more..Is he really doing this?! He takes a deep breath. "It's me..Kid."

"Kid?" The boy's voice completely changes..he doesn't sound goofiy anymore. He sounds serious. "..what's up?"

Kid takes a deep breath..oh how this boy gets under his skin but..

"I need your help."

* * *

"_Noooo!" That other girl screams out as loud as she can..as she loses her hold on Maka's body..and is sent flying back into that room..She keeps screaming..trying to stop herself..trying to go back..but soon her back hits something..she hits the inside of the cage..and before she can try to get out..the cage door closes on her..locking her in once again. "No!" She growls and grabs the bars, pulling on them with all her might..but they useless..She screams more when she sees her green skin turn back normal..she knows she looks like Maka again. "Are you serious?! After all that i'm fucking back in here?! How in the hell is this possible?!"_

_"Anything's possible.." Custos suddenly appears by the cage..a smile on his face as he takes in this room..it has no black liquid..it's been completely cleaned out..and the room has been restored. " With love." His smile beams so brightly...saying it in a blissful sigh_

_"Shut the hell up Custos. Fucking prick!" That girl snarls like an animal and fights with the bars. " Let me out! This can't be happening! A witch can't love! Has the world gone crazy?!"_

_"Who are you to say who can love and who can't?" Custos puts a hand to his heart, speaking in a way that gets that girl's eye to twitch. "Love is what saved your life-"_

_"I didn't need any help!" That girl growls..her eye twitches more when Custos gives her a skeptical look._

_"Oh?"_

_"Don't fucking look at me like that you stupid angel! When I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill you! Then you can cry about that you bitch!" The other girl thrashes against the bars._

_"Oh my..someone's cranky." A dark voice chuckles..getting the girl's face to completely fall._

_"You got to be fucking shitting me." The girl and Custos look over..as someone new walks into this room._

_"Howdy~" Crona walks in..he looks like the normal Crona..but his eyes are still haunted and he has that mad smirk as he waves at her awkwardly. "Long time no see. " He purrs._

_"Two's a party. Threes a crowd. Get the fuck out of here." This girl snarls as she bangs against the bars._

_"Oh how rude!" Crona puts a hand over his mouth in mock offence..before he smirks. "Now is that any way to speak to your man? especially when he came all the way to see you in your cute little cage?"_

_"Man?" Maka scoffs. "Your not my fucking man- And hey! This cage isn't' cute! This is fucking cruelty!"_

_"Awww does someone not like there litty caggy?" Crona suddenly appears right in front of her..the bars the only thing between them..he smirks at her and tilts his head._

_"I'm going to kill you!" Maka's face gets red as she lashes out..sticking her arm as fall out the cage as she can between the bars to grab him..but Crona only moves back so she can't get him, chuckling._

_"Aw can some one not reach?"_

_"I really hate you, you dirty little butt hole!" Her hand thrashes trying to grab him.._

_Only for the boy to grab her hand..holding it in a tight grip that hurts..She returns the grip and he smirks._

_"Isn't this nice?" He sighs in contentment. "It's just me..and you..and this cage..and that guy." He points at Custos who gives a friendly wave. "Sooo Romanic..you see this..you feel this..?" He rubs his arm against her hand. "That's chills..I just got chills from this. "He gives her a goofy smile._

_"Get the hell off me." Maka grunts and tries to get her hand away from him but he holds on to her tightly. 'Let go!"_

_"Oh my." Custos covers his mouth to hide his chuckle, seeing how irritated the witch of death is getting. "..You two make a cute couple."_

_"Thanks!" Crona looks over at him and beams. "I know I'm the main source of the cuteness but she has her moments when she isn't a butt face!"_

_"We're not a couple!" Maka screams and punches the bars to the cage. "One, I would never be with this dumb ass. Two, I don't settle for anyone! I will not be confined-"_

_"Says the girl in the cage." Crona grunts getting Maka to make a frustrated scream which he smirks at._

_"Get off me!" Maka thrashes in his hold. "Someone get me the hell away from these two!-"_

_"Chill your tits! There's nothing to be cranky about no more!" Crona gives her a goofy smile as he pokes her cheek with the hand that isn't holding her other hand. " I'm here! and I know how much you love me!-"_

_Maka bites his finger..snapping on it like a alligator._

_"Oh it bit me!" Crona gasps as he pulls his finger..he looks at the black blood that wells up before he sucks on it. "I don't know what you got..you could have given me a disease!"_

_"I hope I gave you aids so you die a slow, painful death." Maka grunts before she rips her hand from his, sinking back in her cage._

_Crona blinks before he gives her a goofy smile. "Don't worry..if I had aids..I would make sure to give it to you..then we could both have aids and die..then we could share the same coffin..so I would always be right in your face." He leans in against the bars. "Sounds gooddd rightt?"_

_"Ugh, back away your crowding my personal space." She growls._

_"Don't you mean..personal cage?" Crona laughs like that was funny which gets him a kick against the cage..the bars hitting his face. "Owie..you keep hurting me.." He smirks at her. "But don't worry..I still love you, my little monkey."_

_"Don't call me a monkey ass hole! I'll rip that smirk off your face and shove it up your ass!"_

_"You seem to like to shove things up my ass.." Crona blushes slightly._

_"That's not the point! The point is you need to get your ass out of here! I'm tired of seeing your ugly face!"_

_"Don't try to hide it.." He grabs her bars..smirking. "I know you love me."_

_"Psshhh! love you?!" Maka laughs. "A witch can't love and I would never love you!"_

_"Maka loves Crona now.." His smirk grows._

_"So-"_

_"And your Maka.." he rubs the bars..seeing how she tenses. "..So you love too. Don't even try to deny it now."_

_"Fuck you!" Maka screams out in frustration..her body shaking in anger..but her cheeks are tinting-_

_"Yes."_

_Maka blinks as she looks over..Crona is in her cage now..hugging his knees to his chest..looking over at her with a derpy smile. She blinks again..haunted eyes staring into dilated green..his perverted smile grows._

_"I are ready for the sex now."_

_Custos frowns slightly "Not in here..have some decency!"_

_Maka blinks..as it finally dawns on her..her face scrunches up. "Get out of here you prevent!" she starts to hit him rapidly._

_"Wah!" Crona covers his head before he disappears..reappearing outside of her cage. "Geez way to put me in the dog house. " he blinks before smirking. "Oh wait, your the one in the dog house-"_

_"When I get out of here..i'm going to sell you to pirates and your going to be their ass slave."_

_"You know you hurt me.." Crona's eyes water as he rubs his head.. "Makaaa..don't hurt me..don't hurt me no more!"_

_"Please stop singing."_

_"Music is the language of the heart." Crona speaks airy getting her eye to twitch as he grabs her bars and hangs on them..looking at her like a kicked puppy. "What happened to us?..Remember when we would just sit around and talk about our feelings?..and we would take walks while the sun sets..and we would eat spaghetti with the last noddle making us kiss?"_

_"..We have literally never done any of those things." Maka grunts._

_"And see! That's the problem!" He growls at her. " You don't care about my feelings! You would think with how long we have been together-_

_'We're' not even together!-"_

_"-That you would listen to me..hell maybe even get me a ring or buy me flowers! But you don't do you? You don't buy me jewelry!" Tears well up in Crona's eyes that Maka rolls her eyes at._

_"Please go off and die in a hole somewhere."_

_"I am a human being and I have needs!" He hits her cage...he cries for a moment..wining.. "So suck my dick." He stops crying and his voice goes dark._

_"Hell no! That was a one time thing!" Maka growls but her face gets red._

_"You know you liked it.." he grins at her. "Come on..you love me just say it-"_

_"I don't love you!-"_

_"If you say it I will go easy on you." He chuckles darkly. "If you don't I'm going to annoy the hell out of you."_

_"I'm not saying it so you can go fuck off and die."_

_"This reminds me of the time you forgot are 5th year anniversary!"Crona suddenly sobs again. "and you didn't buy me jewelry! Your a horrible husband!"_

_"I'm not a..wait did you say husband?" Maka starts..only to blink at that._

_"Yes husband. Your the one with the mustache."_

_Custos can't help himself..when he hears that he lets out a chuckle..it reaching Maka's ears._

_"Oh yeah it's real fucking funny Custos! Laugh it up you prick!"_

_"I'm sorry..truly I-I am.." he wipes a tear from his eye._

_'Hey Custos!" Crona suddenly cheers, getting the angel to look over at him. He smirks and nods his head over at Maka..when he looks..he can't help to laugh again but he covers his mouth.._

_"What?" Maka's eye twitches..not noticing the black mustache on her face..Crona had made with his black blood. "What the fuck is wrong with your face Custos?"_

_"W-What's wrong with yours?" He chuckles again..but it's light._

_"Excuse me?! Angel you want to go-"_

_"What's wrong Maka? Forgot to shave?" Crona smirks at her. "Is that hair bring your down?."_

_"What-" Maka starts..but then she sees her reflection on the bars..seeing the mustache there and she blinks.._

_Crona and Custos laugh..Crona's loud..Custos is quiet._

_"Oh yeah this is really fucking funny!" Maka growls and rips the mustache off. "Your both ass holes!"_

_"I-I'm sorry..I-I don't know what's come over me.." Custos covers his mouth again but Maka can tell by his eyes he's still laughing._

_"It's her face!" Crona roars in laughter..before giving her a derpy smile again. "I love you so much..even if you have a mustache..i'll still love you..I'll even help you shave it..we can shave together..together forever."_

_Maka lets out a frustrated scream as she bangs her head against the cage.._

_How?..she was out..she was free.._

_Now she's here with a fucking prick angel and this ass hole demon!_

_She's in hell._

* * *

Eruka and Free watch wide eyed as Crona and Maka fall asleep in each others arms..sweet smiles on their faces. The room has gotten..tense to say the least..Eruka can't even look at Medusa right now..truth be told she's scared out of her mind of how Medusa is going to react to this-

"Soo..." Free breaks the silence..looking over at Medusa who's hair is blocking those snake eyes. Either Free doesn't sense the tension or maybe he just doesn't care. "..Do I still get that vacation?..Yes? No?"

Medusa's head whips over at him..Her snake eyes darker then usual..her expression Deadly. Free gulps and Eruka whimpers...When Medusa gets up, They hug each other out of fright..that face still hasn't left Medusa.

The snake witch just glares at them a moment..before she snaps her fingers and she's gone.

"How could this have happened?" Medusa reappears in a narrow, concrete hallway..her yellow eyes on fire as she starts to march down. After all that how? How could both Crona and Maka be restored? She had a set plan..

Now it's ruin..but that's not why she's so pissed. Yes, Medusa, the snake witch is pissed. Usually she doesn't let anything get to her..but she saw the look in Maka's eyes..and through there's no sound through the crystal ball..Medusa could read her lips.

She told Crona she loved him.

A growl admits from her throat and she grips her fist.

After all her hard work, Maka is falling down the same path as her mother..giving into something that started it all!

It brings back unwanted memories..She swallows them down, no reason to think of that now. It's over. It's done.

Medusa marches pass all the cages here..claw hands and tentacles trying to reach out and grab her through the bars. No doubt they want to kill her, she is the reason for their mutation, their suffering..Medusa smirks, the screams of these monsters lighting her mood before she gets to the end of the hallway..the green door opens and Medusa walks in.

"There must be something I can do..To change these odds to my favor.." Medusa mumbles as she stops by a desk in this room..with her powers she brings out a lot of books from the book shelf..looking through each of them, looking for the information she needs-

"It seems your plan has failed." A dark voice coos behind her. "Another one of your failed experiments, eh?"

Medusa stops looking through the books for a moment as she takes a deep breath, not turning around to look at this person. "Now now, I wouldn't say that." Her voice changes..and she smirks. "Because of this the cage inside Maka is much weaker..it won't take as much for it to just be destroyed..not only that but with how long the fight lasted.." She laughs evilly. "I'm sure to have a army in a couple of days..all my little pets that have been asleep will awaken."

"You were pretty risky this time though." The voice states almost boredly. " Maka almost died a couple of times..and you in no way, shape, or form, helped her. I was surprised Medusa..I thought you needed her alive. Through I don't care. I can use her body dead or alive..it's just much funnier alive." He chuckles darkly.

"I had to make sure the witch of life was completely faded. Of course it was a risk Crona would have killed Maka in the process but it wasn't a threat to me. You see, as long as the witch of death is free then Maka can't truly die."

"She looked like she was dying to me." Medusa can hear the smirk in his voice. "A moment longer in that boy's hold and she would have been dead."

"Yes, Maka would have died." Medusa nods. "But she would have came back."..She keeps looking through books. "You see..the witch of death can't die..though her body can..Her body would be lifeless for only a moment..before Maka would be back. Her body and power completely restored."

"Then why did she have that delicious fear in her eyes? If she can not die?"

"I do not know.." Medusa keeps going through. "..I found that very odd as well..The girl should have been smirking about dying..She knows she would come back and have full power..it would hurt her but she can take pain." Medusa stops going through things for a moment. " You see I wanted Crona to kill her..because then the witch of life would be no more."

"Hmm?"

"You see life can die..the witch of life can die..but death can not. Death will take life..but death doesn't take death. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"..When the witch of death has control.."

"Death cancels death out..so she just comes back to life..but with the witch of life..her body dying would have killed her. The witch of life can die..because death takes life.." Medusa's voice gets dark. "Life is fragile. It's weak and useless. In the end, death consumes all. Death is the ultimate being. Living things only move around for a moment..they stay dead for all eternity."

The man doesn't say anything.

"But now..I have to be careful again, if she were to die with the witch of death caged then every thing would be ruin...they would both die for good." Medusa sighs. "in order to get what I truly want..the witch of life must be gone..or trapped in that cage herself..then I can finally end all of this."

"Okay." He states boredly again.

"I'm surprised..you seem stable even after a madness attack like that." Medusa starts looking through books again.

"Ohh I wouldn't say that.." He sneakers. " I've just been holding myself off..you see..i'm waiting for what you promised me Medusa. i've been able to control myself..but I don't know how long I can hold out."

Medusa stops what she's doing..her eyes lighting in realization..an evil smirk coming to her face..of course..

"I'm sorry about the wait." She doesn't look at him. "..I have some things to take care of so.." She looks behind her. "She's all yours."

The man doesn't say anything..he just turns and walks out of the room..

Dropping a burnt out cigarette on the floor.

Medusa will make up for this failure.

She will get she wants, no matter the costs.

* * *

**How was it?! I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys..spent the last couple of days just on this massive chapter. at lot of pov changes but I wanted to show you how bad it is that death was out..I also gave you some information on Crazy Crona, since it seemed you guys were interested about him. He is a different being then Crona entirely, but then the same..it's complicated.**

**So by looking at it..it looks like Crazy Crona won..but what you guys didn't know is the witch of death is immortal, she makes Maka's body immortal when she has control. She can die..but it's like only for a moment before she'll come back..But if the witch of death were to die, while Maka was out side the cage..The maka we know would die, but the witch of death would be back. I just wanted to clarfy that, because I know it can get confusing.**

**In the fight I tried to add a littly bit of everything. A lemon. Randomness. Illusions. I hope I did good with it, since I know you guys have been waiting so long for it.**

**I have a challenge for you guys..can anyone tell me who custos is suppose to represent? Think about what Crazy Maka and Crazy Crona are to Crona and Maka..I didn't just throw Custos in there for no reason. Can any one guess what he's suppose to be? Just think of the scene with the three of them in Maka's head..that's all i'm saying.**

**I believe this is the end of season 3..i know I said this season was the last..but hear me out. in season 3 Maka was trying to firgue out what love is..now she knows..also it was all about Crona, and his crazy side being against her..also Maka was alright with Medusa..all of that is going to start to change..So next chapter, I believe is the start of season 4, the actually final one. We're wrapping this up folks.**

**I want to thank akirerosales again for making this story a playlist on Youtube:) I really enjoyed it and you got all the songs! If you guys want to check it out just search her name, and search it with youtube. seriously thank you XD**

**60 chapters..wow guys, just wow..Really thank you all for all your support, without it I don't know if I would have made it this far! I mean shit that's a lot of chapters! and i'm still not done!**

**Well tha's all I have to say..ta ta for now:)**


	61. Chapter 61

_It was so sudden..so unexpected..it all happened so fast..those three words he wanted to hear for so long..those three words that's he's craved, he's dreamed of..They came out of the mouth he adores, the mouth that he dreamed would one day say these words..But he never expected it. He gave up. He wanted to drown, he wanted to get lost in the black sea of madness and forget all about what he's done, and what he's going to do..He wanted to forget about Maka..because her memory would be painful..He would just remember how he failed, how he's the one that will take the brightness from those beautiful eyes of hers.._

_Crona threw himself into the water. He wanted to drown..When the bullet failed..he still wanted to die. He wanted to sink..but for some reason he floated in the sea..He would think that his sin, that his guilt, would have weighted him down..and like a stone, sink him to the bottom of this dark sea where he can rot..where he can be alone..but miserable for what he's done, or more, what he's failed to do. He didn't want to hear Maka's screams..he didn't want to see what that other boy was going to do to her..He just wanted to disappear, he just wanted to die.._

_Because he gave up. He lost all will to go on._

_There was barely anything left of himself anyway..just a child of who he once was..and even when he was complete..he was pathetic. He was a waste just like his mother said. All he's done is fail..and..of course..he even failed in killing himself..How pathetic is that? Even now..he jumped into this water..but he can't even get himself to sink..and there was a fear inside him that's kept his mouth shut..He wanted to drown..but he was afraid.._

_Once he heard her first scream..the scream of the girl he loves..the scream of the girl that was about to die by his hands.._

_He opened his mouth, and toke a huge breath, the black water filling his lungs. It hurt..it hurt a lot, but not as much as the pain in his heart.._

_Crona failed._

_The water filled him..his vision had gone blurry..and soon he was out..soon he knew, he would be gone forever.._

_But that's ok. He could have dealt with that. Being lost in this sea..never to be found..He wouldn't be a burden to Maka anymore..He wouldn't be a failure..you can't fail if you don't do anything right? His body would just be in this darkness..never to return..He would be alone, like how it was meant to be..He was never meant to have friends..he was never meant to have someone like Maka..No.._

_His fate was always loneliness..loneliness, failure, paranoia..madness.._

_He will have no happy ending..People like him..no, demon's like him don't get happy endings. Happy endings are for the princess, and the princes..happy endings are for the good guys..in what fairy tale..have the demons gotten a happy ending?..No, what happened to the wolf in 'Red riding hood?'..he is a animal..he ate her grand mom..but isn't' that what animal's do? He didn't get his happy ending, he was killed..what about the wolf in the three little pigs also?..Pigs are what a wolf eats..yet the wolf was roasted to death for trying to get his meal..He didn't' get his happy ending..he died..These wolfs were only being who they are..doing what their nature told them to do..and what happened to them? Death.._

_And so will be Crona's fate. No body wants a demon to have a happy ending._

_Crona can deal with this ending..he can deal with this as his fate in this story..but he only wanted..to make sure he would take that demon with him.._

_But Crona can't have a happy ending._

_He welcomed death..and was happy when the darkness surrounded him..he was in this state..it wasn't blissful..no..but it's better then being aware..voices spoke in his ear that he didn't understand, and he didnt have to understand them..they didn't matter, just as he doesn't matter..He's never mattered.._

_That's when his darkness was disturbed..He felt himself being pulled out of it..though he fought desperately to stay back..but no matter what he did..He was yanked from the darkness..his awareness coming back..along with the pain, along with the guilt.._

_And then to open his eyes..and see her about to kiss him..it's was too much. He stopped her, not worthy of something that even looks like her to kiss him as the black water came from his lungs..he wanted it to go back as soon as he had spit it out.._

_He thought this little girl was his guilt..was here to torture him, to remind him of how he failed..he really didn't need a reminder..His failure would haunt him for eternity..He would think of it when the flames engulfed him. This girl tried to say she was Maka..tried to give him hope, tried to say sorry.._

_But he's the one that failed._

_She went on..and on..but when he asked her why..she never had a answer. Crona was suffering..with being aware he could feel what he was doing..could feel he was killing Maka..He hated himself..he wanted to disappear..not just disappear..he wanted to burn. He wanted to suffer. He wanted to be locked away, he wanted to be treated for the monster he truly is.._

_He loves Maka and he was killing her._

_Looking at the little girl was to painful..she looked so much like her..like Maka..He couldn't take it..and when she demanded he look at her, he didn't want to.._

_But after she pleaded..he looked..and then he knew..that this was Maka.._

_He could never deny her anything._

_How can he explain how..horrible he felt?..Not only was he killing her..but now Maka was going to be lost with him..She would spend her last couple of minutes with him..her killer..the boy that failed her.._

_Soon he felt nothing..He just wanted it all to end..he wouldn't save her..she was going to die..and he was going to kill her..He wanted the sea to engulf him..wanted it all to be over..The little girl's voice became muffled..he wasn't listening to what she was saying..just the roar of the waves..the waves that were calling for him.._

_That's when she spoke the words, spoke the words that he thought he would never hear..the word's he's dreamt about.._

_"I-I love you!" These three words broke through the trance he was in..All the mad voices ceasing..as he looked at this girl with wide eyes..looked at Maka with wide eyes..He watched as tears fell down her face..looking like tiny diamonds, sparkling like her eyes..her eyes that hold something that he's wanted to see in her eyes for so, so long.._

_Crona was dead..life sprang back into him..His little feet moved on their own..He grabbed ahold of her..holding her close..as the large wave crashed over them.._

_Leading to where he is now._

_His mind is swirling..but he grips onto Maka tightly..He closes his eyes as the wave sweeps them away..He knows their going to drown..he knows their going to die.._

_But..he doesn't feel the water..he feels as if he's moving but..he doesn't feet the thickness of the black water..he just feels like..he's floating..and when he opens his eyes..all he sees is light._

_Crona blinks as he looks down at his hands..Maka's gone..he's just floating in his white space now..he doesn't like it, it reminds him too much of his room at the asylum..at how he was alone in that place..where they treated him like a monster..but that's what he is isn't it?_

_He can't get his breathing in check..Maka's words still ringing through his head-_

_Crona's breath catches, he blinked..the white space isn't empty anymore..he isn't alone.._

_That other boy stands before him..He's tall, large..Vines floating around him..the look on his face is blank..There's no expression in those haunting eyes.._

_Crona feels a deep anger in him and he glares at this boy..hating him for hurting Maka..hating himself for letting him out..The other boy smiles at him..and some how..it's almost..sad? He doesn't say anything..those vines curling into himself as he floats to the side..revealing a door._

_This other boy opens his mouth...and says something..but Crona can't hear his words.._

_The door opens..and light engulfs him.._

_Love fills his being..love she has for him..and her love leads him home..it's what saved her.._

_The other boy watches him go..with a blank look in those haunted eyes._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Crona groans slightly as his consciousness comes back to him..He was having such a wonderful dream! He never wanted to get up! It's like being comfy with your nice warm blanket..only for it to be yanked from you, and someone to poor cold water on you instead..

Reality is a bucket of cold water. His dreams are where he wishes he could stay..

This dream was really lovely too..Maka said he loved him..told him he was beautiful, even after all the stuff he's done..held him..kissed him..it was too great..just too much..If only it could have been real..but he knows that's not possible-

Crona's eyes open..only to get wide as the first thing he sees is Maka's face right in front of his..her eyes are closed..a peaceful expression on her face..a large smile on her lips..Her bare body pressed against his..He breathes in..and he can't breathe out..

It was..it was real?..Maka really said..Maka really..

His vision goes hazy before he shakes it off..His memories coming back..thinking how he fainted once..he doesn't want to do it again but..His body trembles..this isn't a dream..this is real..Maka's alive..he didn't kill her..He's back..he has control again..and it doesn't hurt..Maka loves him..Maka loves him!

Crona feels his eyes water..he grips her tighter and nuzzles her head..taking in her sweet scent..Her hair is so soft..she's so soft in his grips..She loves him..after all this time..after all that dreaming and praying..He has love..and he has it from the person he wanted it the most from..he's adored..He's considered beautiful..in her eyes..in those green eyes that he loves so much.

He can't even explain..what he's feeling right now..Think of it like this. Let's say some guy breaks into your house..your alone..and he has a gun..he has the gun to your head..a dark glint in his eyes..your sure your going to die..your saying your last words..Only for this guy with the gun..to randomly give you a ice cream cone instead of killing you..and you've wanted this ice cream cone all your life..

Ok, Maybe he isn't good with explaining things..He's not sure he can deal with it but you get the picture don't you?

Crona was ready for death..he was ready to be punished..He was ready to disappear..but instead of that happening..He got love..he got freedom..but why?..Maka should hate him for what's he's done!..but he saw the light in her eyes..

If only you could see..how green her eyes get..when she says she loves him.

How can such a beautiful person love him?..He doesn't' deserve her..but just the fact that he has her love..gets him to squeal like a girl..Gets him to feel all giddy, and tingly..He feels like he could take on the world right now..feels like he could run around the mansion and shout from the top of his lungs that Maka Ablarn loves him..the girl of his dreams loves him..He feels like dancing! singing! doing the hokey pokey! How can he even describe such a feeling?!

He can't..It's too special..it's too powerful..Loving someone is one thing..but to have that love returned..

That is true magic.

There's a part of him that wants to put him down..wants him to doubt Maka loving him..but he can't hear it right now..he's too happy..Crona kisses her forehead lightly..just enjoying her shallow breathing against his face..enjoying her chest moving against his..She's alive and she loves him..

A witch loves..Something he thought was impossible..he also thought it was impossible for someone to love him..but he read once..in this book a long time ago in the asylum..

That anything is possible with love..

And he believes it. Love can still be felt by a witch..it's not limited..His mother..His mother just doesn't love him. He feels a pang of hurt from that..but it's numb, he knew it all a long really..he always knew even if she could love..she would never love him..

But that's ok..he can deal with that..

He has Maka. And she loves him.

Crona feels high..like he's in space..it doesn't register that her and him are naked, pressed together in this ruined place..no..all he sees is her face..all he feels is her heart against his own..all he hears is her breathing and the beating of his own heart..It's like him and her are in their own little world..where no one can hurt them..where their love will stay strong, and all Crona has to do is hold her close to him..hold her forever in his arms..

And he could deal with that.

His eyes are half lidded in his happiness..as he kisses her cheek..and wiggles his nose against hers..She doesn't wake up..she only mumbles and snuggles closer to him..getting Crona to giggle..

It feels like Madness..he feels like he's mad, he's so happy..is it natural to be like this?..To smile so much..to feel so airy..maybe it's not..or maybe it is..Maybe love is it's own form of Madness..it's numbing like it..but love doesn't feel like a trap..it feels free..it feels amazing..Crona keeps giggling..that smile on his face..

He's wayy too happy..but he's not crazy..he' sure of it..

He's just..in bliss..utter bliss..for once in his life..he's not worried..he's not sad..he's not scared..

He's Crona, and he's holding the girl he loves more then anything.

Crona feels invincible..like someone could shoot him and he would still feel like this..,he would still be smiling..but he's not crazy..he swears he isn't. He feels like he's flying..so high..Nothing can hurt him as long as he holds her..he has to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing..

If this feeling is madness..he could deal with that. He could be forever insane..and that would be ok. As long as he has Maka..as long as he has this girl..He can deal with anything. For once in his life he feels powerful..He's never felt so alive..

And just as soon as this feeling came..soon this happy haze is broken, completely shattered..His smile faltering..his eyes getting dilated as they fall on something behind Maka..

It's blood. Red blood. Her blood.

In his happiness..he forgot..he forgot what really went down in this place. Crona takes in the broken walls..the cracked floor..all the red blood that came from this girl he's holding so close now..His body starts to tremble..his bliss warped into deep, deep guilt. He did this. He hurt her..and yet..she loves him? Why?..How?..

A selfish part of him doesn't want to question it..a selfish part of him wants to just forget about what he's done to her..wants to pretend it never happen..lie about it..but it did happen. Crona hurt Maka. He almost killed her. He takes in her body nervously..trying hard to keep his eyes from looking anywhere to inappropriate..He means she's asleep! Wouldn't it be wrong to look at her naked while she's asleep? He doesn't want her waking up and seeing him looking at her like that..What if she decides she doesn't love him? What if she takes it back?!-

_Deep breaths. Calm down_.

Crona takes a deep breath..but it's shaky..He keeps his eyes away from any part he feels uncomfortable with..just looking at her bare stomach and her wrists..the wounds he caused are gone, she healed herself..He lets out a sigh of relief at seeing her unmarked skin..Now he said he wouldn't look at her..but someone help him that his eyes wondered a bit lower...

His blood turns cold.

There..on the outside of her thigh..is his name. It seems to have been carved into her..normally Maka healing herself would have gotten rid of such a thing..but when Crona lightly brushes his fingers over the 'C'..His fears are correct..

The letter's are black..and when he touched the C..It's hard..All the inside of the letters are hard and black..

Some how..that other boy put black blood into her wound and harden it..giving Maka a tattoo..a tattoo of his name..a reminder of this day.

Crona's hands shake..a whimper escaping his throat at looking at such a thing..Her perfect body, scarred, because of him. His name is on her skin..the name of the boy that did this to her. Crona closes his eyes..willing for the black blood to come out..to turn to liquid and come out..so that this thing can heal..

But the blood doesn't respond to him..because it isn't his blood..it's the blood of that other boy. Crona bites his thumb..and sure enough, red blood wells up.

"I k-know you can hear me..g-get this out of her." Crona's eyes search slowly around the ruins there in for this other boy..

But he doesn't respond.

Crona takes a shaky breath..the more he looks at this in rubble place..the more he feels a guilt grip his heart..the more he feels his stomach turn hallow..

He was high in the sky..but someone shot him down..and he fell hard.

Maka loves him..but at what cost?

He knows the consequences..he just..he never actually thought Maka would love him..just that fact gave him bliss..but the bullet of reality has pierced his heart.

Like he said..demon's don't get happy endings.

Crona feels the tears well up as he lightly brushes his name on her thigh..as he looks at this girl's face..she doesn't know..she doesn't know the horrible thing he has done..And when she does find out..

She'll hate him for sure..this love will turn to hate..but he would deserve it. He doesn't deserve her love..he never did..

His hands are stained red. Why did that gun have to be empty? Why couldn't he have drowned? Now more then ever it hurts..because she loves him..but she doesn't know..oh, she doesn't know..

"It's okay.." Maka's eyes slowly open..she must have heard him sniffling because one hand immediately goes to wiping his tears away..and the other one grabs the hand that's touching her thigh, interlocking their fingers..She gives her a reassuring smle..making his heart soar..and hurt at the same time..

It's not okay. He knows it's not ok.

"M-Maka.." His voice cracks and he hates it..for once he wishes he could be strong..but he can't. He's a mess..and her smile is making him worse. His gaze shifts..Should he tell her?..Should he tell her his dark secret that he's been holding inside?..The dark secret that he's pushed to the side..he's forgotten about it..but never completely..This secret..this sin haunts him..when he's alone..when he's trying to sleep..Can he really tell her?..Would he even be able to get the words out?..Especially now..when she loves him..could he really force the words out..could he really ruin this-

"It's okay you know." Maka's voice gets him to blink..his eyes refocusing on her. She's giving him that smile..it makes his breath catch. "..That wasn't you Crona..and that girl wasn't really me. They are the ones that destroyed this place..the ones that hurt each other..we're both innocent in this..I know you would never hurt me Crona..I know how much you love me..so don't feel bad about what happened yesterday..just forget about it...and as for this.." She brushes the cut on her thigh. "..I think it's kinda cool.." There's a far away look to her eyes as she looks down at the mark on her thigh.. before a soft smile comes to her lips. "..I like it. You are the first boy I loved..and you deserve to have a permanent place on me..besides.." She grins at him. "I always wanted a tattoo..and hell, this one was for free!"

She's trying to joke around..lighten the mood..and some how..when Crona looks at her..it really does seem she's not fazed by his name being in her thigh..that smile still holds..and there's a look in her eyes..a look he knows too well..

His heart skips a beat, his stomach turns hallow.

"Maka I-I really don't d-deserve this-" He begins-

"Don't." she gives him a scolding look that gets him to bite his lip. "What did I tell you? No negativity about yourself."

"B-But-" He tries to protest.

"No buts." Maka shakes her head..before she blinks..and a perverted smile turns her soft lips..getting a shiver to be sent down his body..Suddenly she grabs his ass and he squeaks..he feels his face heat up..and that perverted smile gets all the bigger. "No buts, except for yours Crona~"

"G-Gah!" He twitches in nervousness..his face getting redder at feeling her hand on his bare bottom-

Maka's perverted smile changes to a really happy one..She wraps her arms around Crona..nuzzling her head against his..she's holding him so tightly.. "I missed you so much Crona.." Her voice is airy..His eyes get wide..her voice sending a pleasant humming in his chest..melting away all the bad..He tries to speak..but any words would just get caught in his throat..He holds her tightly back..because it's all he can do. "Never leave me again..You did keep a promise to me you butt hole." She gets that teasing tone to her..Crona lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I w-will never leave you.." He speaks without thinking. "I'm s-sorry for making you w-worry about me..i'm sorry f-for all of this Maka-"

"Don't be." Maka kisses his head..and he can feel the warmth from it. "This was all my fault. Don't blame yourself for any of it."

"But-"

"What did I say Crona Gorgon?" She gives another scolding look..but Crona can see how tired she still is through those emerald eyes.

"..N-No buts.." Crona sighs in defeat..She beams at him.

"That's what I thought." She giggles before wiggling her nose against his..and despite everything he can't help but to smile..and when she giggles..he laughs with her..it's soft..light..nice..

Maka..Maka doesn't hate him..she's not even mad at him..she has given him not only love but forgiveness..but maybe..just maybe those two things go hand in hand...Crona will think about all he's done..he'll think about everything tonight, when he's alone, when the only thing filling up the darkness is his own thoughts..He knows what he'll think about..he'll know how much it will hurt-

Her laughter suddenly dies down..She stares him right in the eyes with those emerald orbs..her face is unreadable. Crona tenses..not sure what to expect as he begins to tremble against her..maybe she sees now..that he doesn't deserve her love, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness..maybe now she sees that she should have just killed him a long time ago, maybe-

"I love you Crona.." These words are spoken against his lips..those words..oh, those words get every fiber of his being to come alive..to get warm..His face gets so flushed..his eyes wide..from hearing those words from her lips..the girl he's loved for so long, to see that love in her eyes, the love for him..It's too much. He feels like he's going to faint again but before he can she leans in, pressing those soft, pink lips against his..those lips of a angel, _his_ angel. Her arms hold him against her..his bare chest against her own, feeling her smooth skin getting him to whimper into the kiss. Maka's lips move so slowly against his own..and he can't help himself, his lips follow her suit..he hates how timidly he bites her lip..it's a nibble even though he knows..he knows she likes it rough..but that's just not him. He's trying though..he can try to be what she wants. This kiss though..is different..it's not heated..but it's passionate. Her wet tongue slowly rubs against his..it's not like their tongues are fighting..more like they're caressing each other. Crona's body heats up..his heart beat picking up speed..He feels it..he feels it in her kiss..feels it in the way she rubs his cheek..how she holds on to him..

It's love..He knows it is.

He hopes she can feel it too..in the way he holds her close..in the way he draws circles into her shoulders..in the way his body responds to her..how he clings to her..he hopes she feels it too..

Just how much he loves her.

All his worries..all his doubts..some how fade away with her kiss..He knows they'll come back..oh, they'll come back when he's all alone..but right now that doesn't matter. Not at all.

"I l-love you too." Crona pants out when Maka breaks the kiss..his body is slightly twitching..her new feelings still make him feel dizzy..He wouldn't be surprised if this was a dream..a sweat, wonder dream..He really hopes it isn't though.

"This feels so weird." Maka sighs getting Crona to tense. "I mean..this feeling." She adds when she sees the look on his face, giving him a peck on the cheek to calm him down. "It's like..I don't know..it's just werid you know?..Now that I love you..when I look at you..it's like I have to catch everything about you..I have to see you smile..but then again..wasn't I always like that?..Your eyes..it's your eyes Crona.." She seems to be talking to herself..a far away look to her eyes..something he can't read. "..I never..I never got to draw them did I?"

Crona lightly shakes his head..even though he's sure Maka isn't really talking to him..He fidgets with his fingers and his eyes shift when she locks eyes with him.

"..I lost my book a long time ago..you know the one with all my sketches?." Maka's voice is soft..and Crona can almost hear..a hint of pain in it. " I cant remember when I had it last..I also lost my note book..I think..I think I lost it back when I went into the asylum..thinking back Crona..I remember how much you fascinated me..all my thoughts were on you..you were my puzzle..and I was determined to put all the pieces together..but the more I spent time with you..you weren't a puzzle anymore..you were Crona..My Crona..I wanted to make you smile..to take way your pain..to show you how beautiful you were..I wanted to spend all my time with you..I needed you like I do now..Thinking back..maybe this feeling..isn't so new after all..it's familiar..but it's like I hid it deep inside me..never wanting it to come out..and no matter what happened..when I would give myself up for you, when I would fight for you..when I had that fear in my heart for you..it was more then just care..I knew..it had to be..all this time..I knew what love was..but I pushed it aside..I forgot about it..because love can only be forgotten..it can't be destroyed..it can't disappear.." Maka's voice is odd..her eyes keep getting deeper in that far away look.

"M-Maka.." His eyes get wide at her words..his cheeks tinting at how he's speaking of him..but there's a pain in his chest, her words..they're too soft..why does she sound in pain? What's behind those emerald eyes that he can't see? He doesn't want her to be sad..he doesn't want her to be hurt. "I-I-"

"My mother..would have loved you Crona." She grins at him..but those eyes hold that sadness. "She would have welcomed you in our home, made you a meal..She would have found you amusing just as I do..she would approve of you..she would be happy..I wish you could have met her Crona..I know you would have liked her.." Maka smiles sadly before she hugs him..burying her head into his shoulder..

"I-I did.." Those two words are painful..and he can't stop them. He tenses badly...his teeth chattering, waiting for her to ask him what he means..waiting for her to see past his eyes..to see the sin he's done..To see the thing that haunts him at night..the thing he wants to forget about but he can't. He feels like puking..his blood has turned cold..he's trembling against her..oh god..it's over..

"Remember when I would make you stuff?..Like cherry bread?" Maka sighs..and Crona relaxes..she must not have heard him..or maybe she's too deep in her thoughts to have realized what he said. "..I want to make you some again.." She pulls away..and that look of pain is gone..it's hidden in those pools of green. She smiles at him.. "Today! We need to celebrate anyway! I want to show you just how much you mean to me..all this time i've been a bitch to you..but things are going to change right? Now that I love you? We have to party! Lets have a good old day like we use to..play some games, cook, play around. That sounds good doesn't it? We both deserve a break." She grins at him..her eyes getting brighter.

"M-Maka I-I.." He swallows hard..That does sound good..it sounds _really_ good..and he wants to enjoy this, but the pain in his chest won't go away. "I h-have to..t-tell you s-s-something.."

"What is it Crona?" She tilts her head at him..looking him in the eyes with those emerald orbs..a look of curiosity..a look of cornern..it gets his stomach to twist..she's looking at him expectantly..She's waiting for his answer..his unholy answer.

"I-I.." He swallows again..takes a deep breath..trying to gather himself..and.. "You h-have blood on your face.." Crona speaks lamely..his shoulders slumping..he wanted to say his sin..but the words wouldn't come out..instead he said that, something stupid. He's a coward..Why was he blessed with love?..Is this someone's joke? Are they laughing at him?..Crona would be laughing..It's too cruel..why..why does this happen to him?..He just..Why?..He wants to disappear more then ever..but when she smiles at him..her eyes full of love..He doesn't want to disappear..he wants to stay with her..wants to hold her forever..and forget about the world..forget about everything..

Did Crona mention he is a selfish person?

Maka blinks at him..before she reaches out and touches her face..she sees the black blood on her fingers. She looks down at her and Crona's body..though they are healed..they're still covered in each other's blood..she feels her hair is matted with it..She's filthy and so is he. "Well when your right your right.." She grumbles but when she sees how pale his face is..she give him a reassuring smile. "Let's forget this night ever happened ok? That wasn't us..remember that..that boy isn't you, just as that girl isn't me..Why don't we get the hell out of here? This concrete is hurting my ass." Maka grunts as she forces herself up to a sitting position..wincing a little but that's it. She hugs herself and looks around..her eyes fall on the rip to pieces dress Medusa had made her.._well good riddance to that_. Medusa will have to make her another one-

_"I don't think so.."_ A voice coos in her head, getting her to tense. "_Let's not rely on the snake witch..I know you don't want to. Just her name got your blood to boil."_

It's true. She fucking hates Medusa..she doesn't even want to be here with her..she wants to end that woman..but..her mother-

"_We're pals right?"_

Maka frowns..definably not.

_"Of course we are! Now i'm going to help you out, I'm just that awesome! Custos can't help you and..well lets just say death is a butt licker-"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Later."_ She can hear the smirk in his voice. "_Now little one. I want you to bite Crona..bite his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. We don't want Medusa having the upper hand any more do we, hmm? It's best you don' take anything from her..you don't take from the enemy do you?"_

Maka takes a deep breath..no..you don't take from the enemy..she doesn't want anything from that bitch anyway..She tortured Ragnarok..killed him so horribly..then forced him to relive it..he almost faded away..no..She will make Medusa pay-

"_We both want to make her pay..so listen to me. Bite him. It won't hurt the boy, maybe just a prick. But you've hurt him worse anyway! Just do it! I have a present for you little one!"_ He crackles madly in her head..but he sounds almost...giddy.

Maka's eyes fall on Crona's pale shoulder..She glares and shakes her head. "You-"

"It's okay.." Crona's voice is spoke against her lips..but when she looks into his eyes..he isn't Crona. She knows it's the other boy. "Bite me."

"So I can get black blood in my mouth and die? I don't think so ass hole." Maka growls. "Let Crona go!-"

Before she can finish he grabs a hold of her and slams her head against his shoulder..in alarm..from his forcefulness..She ends up biting down on him..as soon as she does it she pulls away, spitting to make sure she doesn't have any of the blood in her mouth..but she doesn't..there isn't any blood. Confused she looks at this boy..and he's grinning at her. "I hope you like black.." He coos before the bite mark on his shoulder starts gushing black blood..this little wound shouldn't be pouring blood like it is..It's like a fountain..Maka can't even move before she's covered in his blood..the blood covering Crona as well. She keeps her mouth shut tightly..about to use her powers to get the hell out of this before he hardens it-

Just as soon as it had covered her..it retreats. Maka blinks as she watches all the blood go back into that small wound on his shoulder..Crona's eyes are closed..a odd look on his face. Maka blinks more when she takes in what Crona is wearing..the boy that was bare, covered in blood..is no longer like that. Crona is wearing black jeans..with a black t-shirt..they're really tight on him, and on his chest..is those three vertical eyes..those eyes that give her nightmares..It fits his body well..When she reaches out a hand to touch him..She stops when her eyes catch the black glove on her hand now..She looks down at herself and can't help but to gasp..

Her bare body is now clothed..She wears a really tight black vest thing..It has no sleeves, but her shoulders are covered..The vest has a vertical eye shape cut out where her belly button is..so you can see it. She wears black jeans..there skin tight..it looks like she's wearing black leather..the gloves adding a nice touch to it all. She stands up, checking out this new outfit..that's when she sees something in a pool of blood on the floor..

On her jeans, right over her butt, is three vertical eyes.

_"Do you like it?"_ She hears his voice again in her head. "_Much more bad ass hmm? I should be a fashion designer! You looks fabulous!"_ he speaks with a lisp.

"What the hell is this?" Maka speaks out loud..running her hands over the material..frowning slightly at the three eyes on her ass. "And seriously? You take away all the bad assness with putting these fucking eyes on my ass!""

"_Aw come on. I think it's a nice touch."_ He chuckles. "_Stop complaining! You should be thanking me! This outfit isn't just for looking fabulous..It promotes anything unholy, and my dear you are very unholy, any spell you speak, is unholy. This will increase your flow of magic..and it's sexy as hell!"_

Maka blinks..before she tries it out..She closes her eyes, summoning her powers..and oh yeah..she feels it flow through her so easily..it getting her fingers to twitch and a excitement to come over her. Maka takes a deep breath and stops the flow of magic. "..This is.." Maka opens her eyes. "..Why would you give this to me?"

"_Because your mine! Duh I thought that was obvious you silly goose!"_ He giggles oddly. _"I told you! If your nice to him..I'll be nice to you~ this is the start of a beautiful friendship let me tell ya!"_

Maka doesn't trust him. She doesn't like that marking to be on her. "Get the three eyes off of me."

"_But..but it's my symbol!"_ he seems upset.

"Off. Now."

"_Fine..your such a butt face I swear!"_ He sighs..and when Maka looks at the pool of blood..the three eyes are gone off her ass. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"M-Maka?" She hears a groan behind her so she turns. Crona is holding his head..his eyes still closed. "What h-happened-" he opens his eyes..only to squeak when he looks at her..when he sees her new..attire, his face catches on fire. "W-What did I-I miss?-" He jumps when he looks down at himself..looks at his new black clothing. "What-"

"We got a change of clothes." Maka grunts as she walks over to him..and holds out her hand.

Crona gets a odd look as he looks at the black material on her..but he takes her hand, Getting himself up. "O-Oh ok.." He still has a odd look in his eyes.

"At least we don't have to walk around the mansion naked now." Maka smirks at how he tenses. "Though I wouldn't mine seeing you naked again."

"M-Maka.." He wines slightly, his face getting too flustered. Maka chuckles and kisses his cheek..smirking at how red he's getting-

_"Do I get a thank you?"_ She hears him huff. " _Back in my day a candy bar was a penny..SO SAY THANK YOU!"_

"Fuck off." Maka grumbles..not aware she said it out loud.

"W-W-What?" Crona squeaks, looking terrified. "G-Gah! Did I-I make you angry? I-I didn't mean to..i-i'm sorry I-"

Maka cuts him off with a kiss..getting his tense muscles to relax. "..Not talking to you.."

Surprisingly he doesn't ask who She's talking too..he just nods against her head.

She tightens her grip on him..holding this frail feeling boy in her arms..She thinks of everything that's happen since she's met him..she thinks of all the things Medusa has done to her family..

_Medusa will pay Crona_..She tightens her grip on him.._she promises that.._

Somewhere in her mind..a boy is smirking ear to ear as Crona and Maka hold hands..

_" I could be your death.."_ His voice speaks slowly in her head. _"..or I could be your life."_

Crona's and Maka's lips press together..the feeling mutual in their chests.

"_It's your choice little one."_

* * *

_"..I think..I think I'm sick.." "This is it...this is what we've been waiting for..this is where all our work comes to..This will cure you..I have it now! I've done it!" "..Please..don't leave me..what ever you do don't leave me!-"_

"Fuck!" Ragnarok's eyes shoot open..he sits up,, his piercing blue eyes wide, sweat falling down his face..his sweat is cold..He's fucking cold..Those voices..that dream..What the fuck was that?..Ragnarok was in darkness..but he could hear voices..He recognized one of them..

One of the voices belonged to his mother..but the other voice..

Ragnarok grips his fist, letting out a howl, he punches the wall next to him..leaving a hole in it..He's panting like a bull, his eyes black with hate..That other voice..filled him with rage..filled him with the deepest, and darkest malice he's ever felt..but it also filled him with..a renewed purpose..

Of what he doesn't know..but that voice..it sounds familiar, He knows that fucking voice..and by the way his chest tightens..the way he bares his teeth..He knows he knew him too much..He knows he hates that voice..hates him more then anything..Hates him more then fucking Medusa..

Because he's the cause of Ragnarok's fucked up life..That he knows...This voice..this fucking voice..

Belongs to his father.

He had forgotten what he sounded like..So fucking calm..like nothing ever fucking mattered..He remembers his father's voice..but nothing else..

The sick fuck. The fucking son of a bitch. The hatred inside of him is blazing...His father was his purpose in life when he was alive..All Ragnarok wanted was him dead. He wanted the bastard dead, lifeless, just like mom..Just like fucking mom. He wanted to be the one to choke the last breath out of him, to see fucking fear in those eyes..

He still wants that..oh, he still fucking wants it so much.

_"Do you hate me son?" "The experiment was a failure...I know." "This..is interesting..Let's try something else..maybe this serum will work..give me your arm, you know the drill." "You feel dizzy?..Interesting."_

Ragnarok lets out another growl, he's trembling in his hate..trembling at this deep rage. He punches the wall..never letting up..even when his knuckles start to bleed, he keeps punching and punching..Cussing, saying things he doesn't even know what the fuck he's saying..He keeps hearing that fucker's voice in his head..oh, how he fucking hates him..If Ragnarok had a choice of killing Medusa or his father..He would pick his old fucking man. That's how much he hates him. He can't explain it..

Hate is a lot like love in that way.

Hate is different for all..but yet in the same way..it's the same..People will say love is different things..just as people will say that hate is different things..

Ragnarok's hate is a black hole..sucking everything out of him..just like in his life..he pushed his best friend aside..he pushed everyone aside..killed people, sold drugs, did anything so that he could kill his father..out of his hate he became a monster..he feels like a fucking monster now. It makes him lose sight of everything..He hates the bastard, fucking hates the bastard!

_"I'm sorry." "I'm so close..can you feel it?" "How much pain can you take before you shut down?..I wonder." "My mind has never been right, but she knew that..she always knew." "I had big plans..but they got ruin." "Colors aren't really what's pretty. They are only light reflected..The sun, the energy, is what is truly beautiful."_

The more he hears his fucking voice..the harder he hits the wall..he's seeing fucking red..he's losing himself..He isn't thinking clearly..This hate..this hate is threating to swallow him whole. His knuckles are becoming a bloody mess..but he doesn't feel pain. He doesn't feel shit..not with this hate..that's all he feels..the hate and rage-

"_Your father is amazing isn't he..?.." "Yes he's mainly in his lab..but that's who he is..that's the man I fell in love with."_

And at his mother's voice..The hate loosens it's grip..His hits slow..till he's only resting his bloody knuckles against the wall..panting hard..His piercing eyes refocus..No more..just..no fucking more..He doesn't have time to be thinking about this shit..He has bigger things to worry about..Maka just fucking got him out of the darkness of madness. He doesn't need to-

Ragnarok's eyes get wide in realization and he hwipes around..Looking around his surroundings..looking for her...he's laying in their red bed..he's tucked in. Ragnarok takes in this large room..with the captain Jack Sparrow statue..He's back in their room..But wasn't he in the library?..and where the hell is Maka? Ragnarok tries to think back to what happened..

Medusa being a bitch..making him fucking relive his death..then madness..Then light..and her voice..Her holding him and then-

He takes a in take of breath when his memories flood back to him..of Maka on her back, him hovering over her..Her cries of pleasure, those swollen lips, that lust in her eyes..The feeling of himself inside her..The feeling was faint..like he was some how having sex with clothes on..the feeling was muffled but he fet it..he felt her..Her softness..her flushed, sweaty skin. She looked at him with those eyes..and he fucking lost it..

"Damn.." Ragnaork lays back down..his cheeks tinted slightly at thinking back at it. That was..that was fucking amazing..He hasn't done something like that..for years but this time..this time with Maka..it was different. He's had sex..too many times to fucking count..but with her, it was different. Some how it felt special. Ragnarok didn't show it..but the whole time he was fucking nervous, he could feel his body's heart drumming in his ears..He knew what to do..yet he was nervous, like it was his fucking first time or something..but it wasn't. It was just special..She's special. When he thinks about it..they just fucked on a library floor. Nothing is really Romanic about that, or nice but he's not a Romanic kind of guy. He was sappy enough with her. The place and the sex wasn't anything special..but some how with her, it was. Some how..she was able to save him from Madness, was able to make him forget about all this shit..in that moment it was just him and her. In that moment he felt alive. He doesn't know how the boy he use to be would have felt..if he would have felt the same but Ragnarok felt like he wasn't a ghost..like he was himself..like he wasn't fucking dead. He loves her. He's dead..but he feels the burning in his being..It's trying to engulf him..just like his hate..but this is more pleasant and if not for his pride, he would let it.

Ragnarok feels..happy..but there's a part of him..that feels odd..a feeling turning it..

Because that part of him thinks of Crona.

He won't say he feels..guilty..but he wasn't planning on what he did with Maka..it just happened. Really he's been trying to avoid shit like that just for fucking Crona..He knew how messed up her sleeping with Kid made him..He completely lost himself..Ragnarok didn't know if he could fix what has been done..didn't know if Crona would snap to his senses..but back at the cave..it became painfully clear..

No, he wasn't coming back by himself..

Ragnarok still has no doubt this is somehow Medusa's fault..everything is her fucking fault. Just thinking about her gets his blood to boil..thinking about what she fucking said about Crona- Ragnarok takes a deep breath..lets not fucking think about that. Crona, despite how fucked up he was, seemed to cling to him..in a way. He was acting weird..but Ragnarok could tell Crona needed him..Ragnarok could see that Crona really thought of him as his friend..he was holding on to Ragnarok..,what was left of Crona was clinging on to him..

It reminded him of the times Crona actually needed him. Ragnarok was Crona's guardian first..he hasn't forgotten about that. No matter how fucked up he got in the cave..Ragnarok still protected him, he stopped him from doing things he would regret.

He said he cared for Crona and he meant it. Ragnarok was prepared to never touch Maka again..if it got Crona back..but then the shit with Medusa went down..and after having to live that..fucking hell over and over again..Only for Maka to save him..to give him light..he wasn't thinking about anything but her..He wanted a release from his pain..he wanted her..all his built up feelings just exploded..and he fucked her silly..It wasn't really a fuck though. Some how that sounds wrong..it was more special then that-

God he hates how much she's made him a bitch. He means really? It wasn't a fuck so what was it? Making love? He wants to puke.

Ragnarok sighs before he again realizes something. He's alone in here. No Maka. No Crona..though he knows he put Crona in the other room so he wouldn't hurt Maka-

His eyes get wide and he rips the covers off of him, his concern shinning though to his face..a dread gripping his being.

Shit, Shit , shit! How long has he been out?! Light is pouring from the window..it's day..But..shit where is she? Why can't he feel fucking Crona?

He's about to flip shit, and to holler for the two..So much could have fucking gone wrong while he was out..Shit why the hell did he even sleep? He's fucking dead! He doesn't sleep-

He already knows the answer..he knows this presence..It was Medusa. She did something to him..

That makes his stomach drop in fear..because she did that for a reason..She didn't want him awake..she didn't want him to protect Maka or Crona-

Ragnarok starts to take off running towards the door..about to rip it off it's hinges..about to fucking yell his lungs out for the two..God those ass holes better be ok! He swears to fucking god if they aren't he'll..he'll-

He doesn't want to think if they're not ok...He'll never say this out loud..but they're..they're all he has left..He can't fucking lose them..not now..not when his fucking past is haunting him..he just can't fucking lose them..hasn't he suffered enough? No. Medusa will take every fucking thing away from him.

"Maka! Crona!-" He shouts..and he can hear the desperation in his voice..he hates it..he fucking hates it. It's a weakness..they're his fucking weakness.

Right when he gets to the door..Crona and Maka suddenly appear in front of him. He digs his heel into the ground, so he skids to stop, stopping himself from tackling the two. He feels relief fill his being..They're here, they're ok. "Where the fuck were you two?!" He yells at them..glaring darkly..They scared the shit out of him! He's pissed..but he's not really.. He blinks at their new attire. "..And what the fuck is up with the new clothes? What the hell did I miss?"

Maka and Crona exhange a look..a knowing look..She smiles softly at him..and soon Crona is returning the smile..The smile on Crona's face alone is enough for his brain to pause..that smile it looks like-

"We've just been walking around the mansion..like the new clothes we found?" Maka beams at him.

"Yeah like i'll fucking believe you two dumb ass's were just walking around the mansion and randomly found these Goth clothes-"

"They're not Goth!" Maka gives him her middle finger which he returns. "Your one to talk. Your spirit is wearing all black too."

"Yeah because if you forgot I was fucking busting into a home. Black is the best color to wear when your trying to sneak in places at night and my clothes are baggy. Your clothes look like they're fucking up your asses they're so tight-"

"Well Goths usually don't wear tight clothes." Maka blurts out. "So if we're going by your logic here, that makes you the Goth"

"No it.." Ragnarok blinks before his eye twitches. "Why the fuck are we talking about this? Your trying to get me off track? Where the fuck did you get these emo clothes? Where were you?-"

"There you go again. Stereotyping." Maka makes a 'tsk, tsk' sound, waving her finger.

Ragnarok opens his mouth-

"I d-don't think w-wearing black makes you anything.." Crona speaks nervously, his eyes shifting. "It's j-just a color..r-right?"

Ragnarok whips his head over..staring at Crona with wide eyes..The way he's talking..the way his eyes are shifting..his body is slumped over..there's no mad smile on his face..no fucking vines-

"Is t-there something o-on my f-face?" Crona frowns at how intently Ragnarok is staring at him..shifting a bit.

"Crona?" Ragnarok has to make sure. If it's that other fucker..He'll say something about being called Crona..like he did back at the cave..He has to be sure.

"Yes R-Ragnarok?" Crona's eyes stop shifting..and he locks eyes with the other male..Crona's eyes aren't haunted..but lit up a bit in curiosity..and something else. His stutter..that look..those droopy ass eyes..his twitching..

It's him. It's really him.

"Crona!" Ragnarok roars out in this feeling..he's back when he thought he wasn't going to be..Crona's back, his partner in hell..He actually feels his fucking heart turn..He has his brother back.

"G-Gah what?!" Crona twitches nervously, looking at him with wide, uncertain eyes, he grips his arm tighter with the other..

Ragnarok can't help the grin on his face at seeing this..

And he can't help what happens next. His body just moves.

Before he knows it he's running towards Crona..Crona takes this the completely wrong way.

"O-Oh god!" Crona squeaks and starts to run away. "R-Ragnarok I d-don't know w-what I did but I'm s-sorry! D-Don't h-hurt me-"

The pink haired boy tried to get away but in vain. Ragnarok is a lot faster.

"Crona you little shit!" Ragnarok roars again..but it's not out of anger..He's happy..Ragnarok grabs a hold of Crona, putting him into a head lock, making the taller boy bend down. Not thinking about what he's doing.. he places his knuckles on his head, he digs them into Crona's scalp, unaware he's getting blood in his hair. Ragnarok is grinning like a ass hole as Crona struggles against him, trying to get out of his grip..but he's not letting go. "Do you know how fucking worried I was huh? You fucking ass hole!"

"Y-You were worried?" Crona's eyes light up..only for Ragnarok to keep digging his knuckles into him. "O-Ow! R-Ragnarok that h-hurts!"

"Stop wining like a fucking bitch and take it! Of course I was fucking worried! You were spouting out vines like a fucking flower and shit..I thought you were gone you dick!"

I d-didn't mean to make you worry." Crona's eyes flash as he still struggles with the stronger male. "I-I'm sorry-"

"What did I say about saying fucking sorry?" Ragnarok grips him tighter.

"I d-don't know! Your s-stopping the blood flow t-to my brain and I c-can't think! Ragnarok what i-if my head explodes? I r-really can't deal with that right now!"

Instead of growling at him..or cussing him out..Ragnarok starts to chuckle..it's different..full of relief as he lightly loosens his hold on Crona..The other boy looks at him confused.

"You really are fucking back." He continues to laugh..That grin on his face..

Crona stares up at him with wide eyes..His expression so bright..and though Ragnarok can't be sure what he's thinking..Crona gives him a smile..it's soft, one of the softest smiles this boy has ever given Ragnarok..his only friend.

"Y-Yeah..I am.." Crona's voice is odd..airy almost..Some expression in his eyes Ragnarok doesn't understand, and he doesn't have to..Soon Ragnarok stops grinding his knuckles in Crona's scalp..He's laughing so much for some reason..and soon Crona starts to join in, it's a timid chuckle, like he's not so sure of himself..but he looks happy.

There's a nice peaceful moment between them again.. then-

"I swear if you fucking do that again Crona i'm going to kick your ass!" Ragnarok suddenly roars, shaking Crona back and forth, digging his knuckles back into Crona, getting him to squeak and twitch in alarm. "You do it fucking again and I'll give you a fucking noogie you'll feel for the rest of your life!"

"G-Gah! R-Ragnarok I w-won't do it again! " Crona whimpers in Ragnarok's hold.

"Damn straight you won't!" Ragnarok lets go of him, shoving him a bit. Crona stumbles a little before he steadies..He rubs his head with a pout on his face. "Don't even fucking look at me like that. You deserved it, ass hole!"

Crona smiles at this..and chuckles a bit. " I guess I-I did."

They grin at each other..before they hear clapping.

Ragnarok looks over at Maka..she's looking at them with bright eyes..a goofy smile on her lips as she claps lightly. "That was..that was beautiful."

"Shut the hell up bitch." Ragnarok snarls..but his cheeks tint a bit in embarrassment..God did he really just do all that? And in front of Maka? She won't let him live it fucking down. He gives her his middle finger that she grins at. His eye twitches. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you, I'll fucking do it."

"Aw Raggy you do care about us!" Maka coos.

"You see this foot? I'm about to shove it up your ass!"

"Oh kinky~"

"Your really pissing me off."

Crona looks between the two..and when his eyes fall on Ragnarok..his eye twitching and that irritated look on his face..Crona's smile grows just a bit more.

"Now tell me where the fuck you got-"

"Ragnarok your bleeding!" Maka cuts him off..her grin falling.

"Y-Your hands!" Crona frowns deeply..his eyes flash before he reaches up his head..touching his hair..feeling how it's matted with blood. "G-Great. M-More blood.."

"Stop trying to get me off topic-"

"I'm not! What happened to your hands?" Maka walks over and takes both his hands into hers..He hisses a bit at her as she runs her fingers over his knuckles..but soon the pain fades away as he feels her power course through him..his messed up knuckles are now completely healed.

"A-And what happened to o-our wall?" Crona's eyes get wide as he takes in the wall next to the bed..There's multiple holes in it..looking like a bunch of wood peckers took home in their wall..There's so many holes, the wall looks close to just falling apart.

Maka and Crona realize it at the same time..both looking at Ragnarok with this fucking concern..and he fucking hates it. He doesn't need to be looked at like that. He can handle his fucking self. He's the guardian. He's the protector.

"Yeah I fucking blew some holes in the wall." Ragnarok tries to speak calmly.

"Why?" Maka looks at the ruin wall then back at him..She's concern. He knows that. He would be concern if he was in her position..but considering why he did it..He's just getting pissed off.

"Because I fucking wanted to." Ragnarok glares darkly..trying to give her a hint but she opens her mouth. "Drop it." He snarls.

"Alright jeez. Don't have to be a dick about it." She glares back at him, putting her hands up in mock offense.

Crona just frowns..not sure what's going on.

The air that was just light and happy gets tense..and he knows it's his fault but he doesn't give a fuck. He doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to think of that fucking man..it will drive him fucking insane.

"Sooo I'm going to take a bath before we start this party." Maka smiles again, breaking the awkward silence. " No fighting today, we've fucking celebrating!"

"For Crona?" Ragnarok lets his shoulders relax.

"Yes and.." A huge smile comes to her face. "I can love!"

"What?" Ragnarok blinks..taken completely off guard at that.

"I understand it now..this feeling in my chest..it's so strong.." She's beaming, her eyes lighting up so bright. "A witch can love Ragnarok! I love Crona! Isn't this great? and because of it Crona was able to gain back control! I really love Ragnarok!"

He stares at her..one, having a hard time just processing she actually loves..but he sees it in her eyes..her eyes are different..two,..He can't ignore..this pang of..pain? in his chest...Does she just love Crona?..or.. He forces his grin. "Really?..How the fuck did this happen?" How long was he out? What the fuck is going on?

"The feeling was always there..I just needed a push." She gives Crona a knowing look..and they exchange this look..He doesn't like the way his stomach turns..he doesn't like these fucking looks they're giving each other, knowing looks..They're leaving him out of it.

"A push?" He presses, trying hard not to snap. What the hell is she talking about? The feeling always there? But witches don't love!..right?..Seriously..what the fuck is going on?

"Yeah.." She seems to get a odd look to her eyes.

"Would you stop talking in fucking riddles? What the fuck happened?"

"What happened is over now." That odd look grows in her eyes.

"What-"

"Drop it." She speaks the same way he did..ohh god damn he's never wanted to beat the shit out of her so bad as he does right now. She's being smart with him..and with his previous rage and this feeling in his chest..that is not a good idea.

"T-There's no reason t-to try to hide it from him." Crona speaks up..Maka looking at him a bit surprised. "..I-I'll be o-okay. I-I can't forget about w-what happened anyway..n-no matter w-what I know I won't." Crona takes a deep breath before he looks over at Ragnarok..who is looking at him expectantly..His shoulders are still tense..Was what ever happened this big of deal? Ragnarok grips his fist, ready for whatever he's about to hear. " I-I tired to k-kill myself."

Everything he was just thinking..all that irritation leaves him..His mind goes blank.

"..What?"

Crona looks down for a moment. "That's h-how it all started..I-I didn't want to hurt you guys anymore..I-I thought it would be better if I just disappeared." He takes a deep breath. "..B-But the gun was empty. I l-lost myself to madness..and th-then I tried to kill Maka." Crona glances over at her. "..I-I don't know how she found me..but s-she did..i-if not for her being there..I w-would have killed her..I-I almost did.." He looks over at Ragnarok who's face is fallen. "T-That's what happened..I t-tried to kill her. I h-hurt her."

"See this is why I didn't want to talk about it." Maka sighs and looks over at Ragnarok. "..With seeing Crona almost completely gone..it released the love I felt for him I guess.."

Ragnarok's still stuck on the part..where Crona tried to kill himself..He's..He's Crona's guardian..He should have been there..but he wasn't. He expected Crona trying to kill her..but him killing himself?..Why does he keep feeling pain?..He was worried about these two..but so far they've just brought him fucking pain..How fucking dare he try to take his life? The one thing Ragnarok wants more then anything..Crona tried to rob himself of..was he really that miserable? After all the shit he's been through?..Why try to kill himself now? He almost wants to ask..but he stops himself when he sees the sad look in Crona's eyes..a pain in them..

It's not a good subject. Ragnarok knows how that feels.

"No more of this." Maka breathes out..before forcing her smile. "We're all back..we have our family back! That's all that matters now.." She turns her back on him. "So, i'm going to take that bath.." She glances over at Crona who is looking at his feet. "Do you want to join me?" She smiles at him.

"J-Join you?" Crona blushes and looks up..her snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yup, what you say? We could both use one."

"Y-Yeah ok..t-that sounds good." He gives her a nervous smile that she beams at.

"Alright come on." She grins. "Bubbles are waiting for us!-" She starts to walk towards the door..

Crona glances over at the other male..he frowns slightly before he looks at Maka. "I-I'll be in there in a minute."

"Well alright. I'm going to start the bath without you." She grunts and leaves the room..before popping back in. "And oh I love you!" She chuckles.

"I-I love you t-too." Crona gives her a wobbly smile, his cheeks tinting in his happiness as he watches her leave..but when he looks over at Ragnarok..it falls.

Ragnarok is looking where she was..His face is blank..but Crona can see it..that glint of pain in his eyes that even his anger can't hide..Crona's stomach turns as he realizes something..

Maka loves him..She doesn't love Ragnarok.

Back in the day..He would be happy at this fact..he'd probably even laugh in Ragnarok's face..back when they were competing over her..but now..No. Ragnarok is his friend..even after what he saw him and Maka do..he never hated Ragnarok..Crona knows..He knows Ragnarok has been through a lot..he knows he loves Maka..it might have hurt, he might have felt jealous..But Ragnarok has been there for him..Ragnarok is a part of his family..he deserves happiness..Crona has been with Maka like that plenty of times..that was Ragnarok's first time at bliss..

How would he feel..if Maka told Ragnarok she loved him..but not Crona?..How much would that hurt?..it makes his stomach turn thinking that Ragnarok is in this situation..He doesn't want him to be in pain.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Ragnarok snaps on him, realizing the pink haired boy has just been staring at him with a frown. "Don't you have a fucking bath to get to?"

"..I-I need to t-talk to you." Crona takes a deep breath..preparing himself for this.

"About what?" He growls and looks away, crossing his arms. "If it's about the fucking holes in the wall-"

"I-it's not about t-that." Crona cuts him off quickly. "It's a-about..well.." Crona twitches slightly when Ragnarok's piercing eyes lock on his..Crona looks down..the floor becoming really interesting.

"Well? Spit it out." Ragnarok raises his eye brow at how Crona rubs his foot against the floor nervously.

"..I-I saw it.." Crona breathes the words out..it's no more then a whisper. "..I s-saw what happened."

"What are you-"

"Y-You stood up for me..t-to Medusa." Crona doesn't look at the other boy. "I d-don't know how I was a-able to see it..b-but I heard the nice things you s-said about me to her..I-I heard how you y-yelled at her for wanting to h-hurt me..I s-saw what you did..h-how you punched her in the f-face for me.." Crona's voice cracks slightly. "..Y-You truly are my friend Ragnarok..y-you really do care..You a-are my only friend." He takes a deep breath. "..I w-wanted to say..t-thank you..t-thank you for everything Ragnarok"

When the other boy doesn't respond..Crona continues.

"..I-I've been selfish Ragnarok..I-I see that now..I w-was jealous of you..I j-just wanted Maka all to myself..t-thinking how she was the only good thing that has ever happened to me..t-thinking that I'm the actual one that needs her..but you need her too. I might h-have never had anything..But you did and you g-got it ripped from you..and I know..i-it hurts more to lose something..then to h-have never had it..I o-only thought of myself..and i'm s-sorry. I was..w-well..an a-ass."

Ragnarok doesn't say anything for a moment..Crona waiting for him to agree..but..

"We were both selfish." His voice isn't as sharp. "There's nothing to be fucking sorry about."

Crona gets his courage and looks up at the other boy..Ragnarok isn't looking at him..He's staring at the wall..a blank expression on his face..he looks like he's in deep thought.

"M-Maybe we were..but.." He takes a deep breath. "..I w-want that to change..I think..I-I think I understand our problem..we just h-have to learn how to..share." Crona shifts nervously. "..I-I've never had to share..n-never had anything to share, o-or someone to share with.." He looks up at Ragnarok. "..B-But now I do..and I w-want to share her with you Ragnarok..my o-only friend."

"..Your talking fucking stupid Crona.." Ragnarok's voice is softer. "We already are sharing her, that's what we've been doing all this fucking time. Sharing her...and really why should you share her Crona?" His voice is different. " Your the one she loves. Back then it was different. She didn't love fucking anyone..but now she loves you. Why the fuck should you share that? You got what you want. She loves you..and now I'm giving you what you've always wanted. I'm stepping out of this. No more sharing. She's yours." Crona's heart drops a bit at his tone.. Ragnarok's trying to hide his hurt..like always he's trying to look angry about it. "I'm taking a walk. Enjoy your bath. " He turns to leave-

"S-She looked at you w-with that look." Crona blurts out..trying to stop him. Ragnarok pauses so he continues. "..T-There was always this look I-I didn't understand..s-she gave it to me..and s-she gave it to you..that l-look turned into love..I-I thinks she loves you too.." He takes a deep breath. "E-Even if she didn't..it doesn't mean she w-won't.."

"Why does it matter if she loves me or not? She loves you. That's all that matters-"

"I d-don't want you to leave t-this family.." Crona's voice is soft. "..I k-know you..You'll become distant again..and I-I know you love her Ragnarok..I-I know you want to be with her just a-as I do..I t-thought I wanted her all to myself..b-but now that I know..I know you c-care..I don't. I w-want you both..I w-want us all together..I d-don't want any of us to be sad.." Crona takes a deep breath. "Y-You make her happy..I-I make her happy..we b-both make her happy t-together. N-no one gets left behind anymore..from n-now on things are going to be different."

"You say this now, but your going to get pissed off when ever me and her do stuff and you know it-"

"I k-know..and s-so will you when we do stuff..b-but I'll deal with it..because y-your my friend. Y-You faced Medusa for me and got h-hurt. Y-You had faith in me..n-now I want this relationship to b-be just as it was suppose to be..a-all of us together. W-We will have o-our fights, sure..b-but every relationship d-does I think."

Ragnarok looks back at him for a long moment..searching his eyes..when he sees the serious look Crona is giving him..he raises his eye brow. "..Your serious about this?"

"Y-Yes."

"..Your seriously not going to take my fucking offer of having you all to yourself?"

"N-No. She's o-ours." Crona's expression softens a bit. "..Your a-a part of our family. D-Don't try to walk out on it now..when M-Maka needs you the most..w-when I need you. T-Things have been horrible I know..e-everything has been falling apart..no more f-falling apart for me..n-no matter what. I-I've been weak..when y-you have been strong..now it's my turn to b-be strong. I c-can deal with this Ragnarok..not only c-can I deal with this but I w-want this. I-I don't want anyone to be sad."

"..Your fucking bi-polar. So indecisive." Ragnarok grumbles but..the look in his eyes is different..his expression is soft now..he seems surprised..maybe even..a bit relieved? "You'll probably change your mind about this in fucking 10 minutes."

"N-No I won't." Crona takes a deep breath.._here we go_." I-I want you to..j-join me and Maka.."

"Join you?"

"Y-Yeah..y-you know..in the bathroom?" Crona feels his cheeks heat up when Ragnarok gives him a dumb founded look.

"..Are you asking me to take a fucking bath with you?"

"W-With us! G-Gah not just me!" Crona whimpers and throws his arms above his head to protect himself from the punches that are sure to rain down. "..I-I think..we s-should just..s-start doing things like t-this together..s-so no one gets left out you k-know?"

Ragnarok blinks. "..Your really asking me to take a fucking bath with you."

"Us! W-We don't even have to be close to each o-other..that bath is h-huge! Maka could b-be in the middle..and w-we'd never touch each other..I-I just feel like this would help!" His cheeks get even redder..this is so embarrassing.

"It would help if I took a fucking bath with you?"

"G-Gah quit it!" Crona huffs. "I know y-you know what I mean!"

"I don't know if I do Crona..I knew you were fucking gay. You puked so many rainbows you became a god damn rainbow." Ragnarok grunts.

"I-I'm not gay! I j-just..y-you got to see what I'm t-trying to do!"

"Oh I see what your trying to do alright." His eyes narrow. "You just want to fuck me is that it?"

"W-W-What?! No!" Crona shakes his head viscously. "I-I'm not gay I s-swear! g-gah! I don't e-even know how to d-do that with a guy! I r-really don't know how to deal with y-you accusing me of w-wanting..that!"

"Your the one practically inviting me to fuck."

"N-No! T-To take a b-bath!"

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go in the bathroom?"

"Y-Yes."

"Take off all my clothes."

"U-Uh..I g-guess so..T-To take the bath! T-Taking baths in clothes defeats the purpose.." Crona shifts a bit uncomfortably.

"Now you want me to get in a tub with you..naked?"

"W-Well..I g-guess so b-but your making it s-sound like-"

"It's fucking gay and you want to fuck my brains out."

"G-Gah! I don't! a-and that's gross! I-I don't want to kill you! and e-especially not like that! I-I don't want to do that with you and eve i-if I did, I don't know how! I-I know I sing a lot..and dance..and h-have..a big b-bottom but that doesn't m-mean i'm gay!" Ragnarok give him a pointed stare..getting Crona to freak out more. "I k-know that asking you to take a bath with m-me sounds..w-well odd..but I-I think it will help! So w-we can share her and no one gets left out!-"

"So you want a threesome."

"G-Gah I didn't say t-that!" Crona's face turns a bright red. "I j-just want us all to t-take a nice bath together!-"

"And fuck are brains out."

"N-No! I don't w-want to do that! W-Who even does' that?!"

"You do, you fucking rainbow."

"I-I'm not a rainbow! I'm n-not colorful and I'm n-not in the sky! and I'm n-not gay! I j-just want to take a bath with all of us! Nothing s-sexual!"

"I see that fucking look in your eyes Crona. You fucking want me, your a fucking animal."

"W-What? I-I don't know what your talking a-about!"

"I'm telling Maka your coming on to me." Ragnarok turns to leave out of the room-

"B-But i'm not! I'm n-not gay! I s-swear it! You g-got to believe me I-" Crona is going off..ranting..but he's cut off..by chuckling..It' soft at first..before Ragnarok starts full out cracking up..his shoulders shaking as he turns around..still laughing. Crona looks confused. "What?"

"You dumb ass. I was fucking with you." Ragnarok laughs. "You should have seen the fucking look on your face. "I swear I'm not gay!' you looked like you were about to shit yourself over this!"

"Y-You were joking?" Crona's mouth opens a bit.

"Yup. Serves you fucking right for all those times you and Maka said I was looking at your fucking ass. Doesn't feel to good does it?" He sneers between laughing.

Crona glares at him..but it's more of a pout. "Y-Your such an a-ass." Crona grunts when Ragnarok gives him a shit eating grin..He can't help but to smile after awhile though..He hits Ragnarok's shoulder lightly. "J-Jerk! T-That wasn't funny."

"That's why your fucking laughing." Ragnarok punches Crona in the stomach as a counter..the smaller boy wincing. "It was fucking hilarious!"

"S-So does t-that mean.." Crona takes a deep breath trying to catch the breath Ragnarok knocked out of him. "..Y-You'll join us?"

"That depends. Are you going to fuck my brains out?" Ragnarok gives him that shit eating grin.

"F-fuck you Ragnarok."

"I fucking knew it!"

Crona gives him his middle finger which Ragnarok laughs at and returns.

"I-I'm not going to do that..y-you know Ragnarok..s-so are you coming?" Crona tilts his head at him.

"All jokes aside..that is really fucking awkward." Ragnarok stops laughing and crosses his arms.

"I k-know..but I think it w-will make Maka happy."

"Of course it will make her fucking happy. Two fucking boys naked in a tub together, I bet that's one of her weird gay fantasies." Ragnarok grumbles.

Crona holds out his hand towards Ragnarok..The other boy looking down at it before looking at Crona.

"S-So..do we have a d-deal?..We'll s-share her..s-she's the both of ours."

Ragnarok blinks at him..before looking down at his hand..he seems to be thinking about something..before he grabs Crona's hand, giving him a firm hand shake.

"Yeah whatever." He grunts..but for some reason..Crona feels like..he's earn some respect from Ragnarok..He feels it..He knows this boy is happy..or he at least feels something pleasant..Crona has excepted him..he didn't push him away when he could of..

Ragnarok is his only friend..and Crona wants to share with him the only person that loves him.

"Maka's w-waiting for us." Crona lets go of his hand and starts to walk.

"Eager to fuck are brains out?" Ragnarok smirks as he walks with him.

"G-Gah that's not funny!"

Ragnarok still laughs. He though it was very funny.

* * *

Maka sighs blissfully as she watches the hot water filling up the tub..steam is starting to fill the room, fogging up the mirror. She waits till the tub fills half way before pouring some shampoo into the stream of water, making bubbles that start to get distributed throughout the tub..Maka ends up pouring the whole bottle..It's not her's and well..

Fuck Medusa.

Maka is going to ruin all her shit. She has no respect for that woman. After what's she's done..no. Maka swears on her life she will end that woman..after she kills Arachne, she'll turn right on Medusa, catch her off guard. Maka will make her pay, make her suffer like she made Ragnarok suffer..Give her a taste of her own fucking medicine. As for right now, she hopes she doesn't see Medusa much..Maka doesn't know if she could hold back from fucking attacking her now. Just thinking about her makes her skin crawl..god she hates that woman.

She takes a deep breath..No reason letting that witch ruin her relaxation..this is a day to celebrate. Maka stands up and looks at herself in the mirror..though it's foggy she can still see herself, the image is just a little bit blurry. Maka examines herself as she strips this black outfit off..the outfit that boy made her she supposes..For a moment she's a bit worried it won't come off, that the sick bastard made it so it was stuck to her skin or something like that..but surprisingly the vest slides right off..along with those skin tight pants. Maka takes this time to examine these clothes closer..

They're black as night..rough like leather but she knows it's not leather..this is blood..Crona's blood. That other boy..what ever the hell he is..made this.. Maka frowns thinking about that other boy..with the mad smile..the boy that sends shivers down her spine..She's confused. That boy has been trying to kill her all this time..he's been pissed at her..and she would think that we would still be pissed..but after she told him she loved Crona..He released his hold on Crona..and now he's treating her like they're actually pals, Like he hasn't tried to kill her too many times to count. Is he really an ally now? or is this just another one of his mad games?

Maka folds the vest and pants..before placing them on the closed toilet seat..No matter what, Maka knows she can't trust him. She needs to be alert..but as long as she has Crona..as long as Crona is in control then it doesn't matter. Maka takes a deep breath before she looks back in the mirror. For just almost dying..She looks..good. Her face and eyes are bright..with new hope..with this new feeling she has found..Her skin is unscarred..of course except for..

She looks down at her thigh..Crona's name standing out against her pale skin..Maka lightly brushes her fingers over the letters..it doesn't hurt..it's like it's healed..like she has a tattoo. Maka remembers the pain though. She remembers being tied up, helpless, as that other boy laughed..as he cut deep into her with his knife like fingers, she felt him scrape her bone-

Maka shivers at the thought and shakes her head..She deserved that...and really in a sick way she likes this..she likes his name on her..branded on her flesh. It will be a reminder of who she belongs to..of the boy that she owns.

She'll be honest..she really doesn't feel any different now she can love..It didn't really change her..it's just this feeling in her chest..a burning..a need. It's warm..like a blanket wrapped around you in the cold of the night..it's a feeling..and it's strong..so strong. Maka is still Maka..it's just..now she loves him..now she understands..Yet at the same time..she feels..cleaner..if that makes sense..she feels like this feeling..some how purified her..after all the shit she's done..sleeping around, killing people..Maka has been the victim of guilt..of madness..she hated herself..was disgusted at how gross she felt..

Love has made her feel cleaner..

Maybe..since she can love..maybe since that is possible..maybe, just maybe, she'll be forgiven-

But she's getting ahead of herself isn't she?

No matter what she does..the blood of those people she killed are stained forever on her hands..no matter what she does..it doesn't change the fact of what she's done. Maka traces the 'C' in her thigh with her finger..She just hopes things will start going differently..that things will start going her way for once. She wants Medusa dead. She wants Arachne dead. She wants to be with her family..she wants peace.

But there's a part of her that doesn't want peace. She wants blood shed..she wants tears.

Maka grips her fist..and takes a deep breath. That girl will never get out again..now that she has Crona, nothing can go wrong. Maka will get all that she wants. She looks up at the mirror to check out the look of love in her eyes-

Someone is behind her.

With wide eyes Maka whips around, her hands out and ready for a spell..only to find there's no one behind her..Maka frowns..she thought..she saw someone..it was a shadow..but it was _someone_. Maka looks around the bathroom cautiously, opening cabinets, and checking any darken corner..She's alone. No one's here. Maka sighs deeply before going back to the mirror..

She stops in her tracks.

The mirror has completely fogged up..but that's not why she stopped..there's..a word on the mirror now..written in the fog.

"_Your.."_ The fog steams back up covering the word..Maka watches with her hairs sticking up as different letters start to write themselves on the mirror..but she sees no one. No one is there. _"..Mine."_

Your mine?

Maka takes a step back in alarm..her eyes wide, dilated as her fingers twitch. "Who are you? Show your self!" She snarls..she doesn't want to be fucked with right now..weather this is her madness or something else..she doesn't give a shit, she just wants it to stop.

The fog covers the letters again..Maka watches as more letters start to be written in the fog..only three letters..but it turns her blood cold.

_"Die."_

Maka feels a anger over come her despite her fear and she matches over to the mirror..convinced this is her madness..nothing more. She wipes the letters with her hand, getting rid of some of the fog on the mirror-

Only for her to see that shadow behind her once more.

Maka quickly turns on her heel..wanting to catch the fucker..she's expecting it to be gone like last time..

But it isn't.

Maka's mind goes a blank as she stands..face to face with this..thing. It's nothing but a shadow..it has no face, no body structure..Some of this shadow is moving around..as if it's made of vapor. Maka tries to speak..tries to say a spell..anything..but her throat closes up..and all that comes out is a pathetic squeak..She feels..such dread..this being..makes her shoulders slump..it's like it's darkness is wrapping around her..making her doubt..making her feel weak. This thing moves a little..almost in a way someone would tilt their head..It takes a step closer..Maka takes a step back..but soon she's pressed up against the sink..no where else to go. The shadow stops..and just stands there..Maka doesn't know if it's looking at her..it doesn't have eyes..but she feels it..she feels like it's looking at her. Slowly..so slowly the shadow shifts..something starting to form out of it..It's a hand..it's black like the rest of it..and it's reaching out towards her..

Her breathing is uneven..the walls around her start to spin..she sees those three vertical eyes though, peering at her with dark glee..everything is blurry but Her and this thing as the shadow comes from inches of touching her. She wants to leave. She wants to be away from here. Far away. Maka's throat keeps closing in on her..she can't say a spell..she's paralyzed in fear...why is she so scared?..why can't she fucking move? Run! Get out of here! What the hell is she doing?!-

Right when it's about to touch her arm..it stops..The shadow lets out a hissing sound before taking a step back..The being is trembling..and when Maka looks down..She realizes she's glowing..but it's not from her..She can feel this light almost burning her..it's not touhing her..just around her. Immediately she knows who's light this is.

It's Custos.

The shadow hisses again before it fades away..

The room stops spinning..the three eyes disappear..It's just her, in this bathroom, alone yet again.

"T-Thank you.." Maka breaths out as she watches the light disappear around her..Custos doesn't respond..she opens her mouth about to say something else..when she feels something wet pour around her feet. Maka looks down..only to see water slowly inching around her feet. "Fuck!" Maka's eyes get a bit wide when she realizes the water is coming from the bath tub..that is over flowing by now. She walks over, careful not to slip before she shuts the water off..The bathroom is soaked with water..but really she doesn't give a shit about that. Maka looks to make sure there's enough bubbles actually in the tub and there is. She sighs as she falls to her knees beside the tub..her knees getting wet by the water on the floor..It's one thing after the another..Can she ever have a peaceful moment? No, of course not. Where the hell is Crona?..She really doesn't want to be alone anymore-

As if on cue the bathroom door opens.

Maka stands up, whipping her head over to watch as the boy she loves walk in..She can't help to raise an eyebrow when Crona walks in with Ragnarok as well.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Ragnarok looks down at the flooded floor before looking at her..She sees he's looking at her body..her being aware she's exposed to the both of them..But she's given herself to each of them. She has nothing to hide. Maka half expected Crona to freak out because Ragnarok is seeing her naked..like he use to..But he doesn't..he's just blushing deeply..his gaze skitting to the soaked floor, gripping his arm with the other.

"Wasn't paying attention to the water." Maka grunts. "Was to busy checking my smoking hot body out."

"Bitch you wish." Ragnarok smirks as Crona and him walk into the bathroom..Crona shutting the door behind him getting Maka to raise her eye brow a bit.

"Aw come on, you know I got them goodies." Maka grins as she runs her hands down her body. "That's why your staring. You know it's true!"

"Bitch the only goodies you got are the ones you stuff your face with." Ragnarok crosses his arms, those eyes boring into her face now..But she sees..a bit of hunger in them.

"Fuck you." She give him her middle finger..

It gets..uh..really awkward to say the least. She's a bit confused as to why Ragnarok's in here..not that she minds but..She looks over at Crona for some answers..He looks a bit nervous..a deep blush on his face..He shifts his gaze till he realizes she's looking at him, he lets out a squeak..before giving her a nervous smile. Maka looks over at Ragnarok..who is now glaring into the wall..he doesn't really look comfortable either.

"So uh..bath?" Maka points to the bath..Crona nods..Ragnarok doesn't do anything. Maka looks over at him and raises her eye brow. "You joining us Ragnarok?" She teases, a smirk on her face.

Ragnarok looks at her..before he turns and starts walking out of the bathroom..only for Crona to grab his arm.

"Y-Yes he is." Ragnarok glares at him but Crona doesn't seem to effected.

"Whoa really?" Maka's eyes get wide at that...well this is a pleasant surprise. Ragnarok and Crona taking a bath with her..Maka feels her nose well up with blood but she doesn't have a nose bleed..that's..hot. She's surprised though..She would never thought Ragnarok would do something like this..maybe with just her and him..but with Crona?..This really is a surprise.

"Apparently I fucking am because Crona here is gay for my ass-" Ragnarok grunts..a shit eating grin coming to his face at how Crona twitches.

"H-Hey! W-We've been over this! i-i'm not gay!" Crona wines before looking at Maka with his face a bright red. "T-Tell him i-i'm not gay!"

Maka..can't help her smirk. "I don't know Crona.." She coos. "I've seen you looking at Ragnarok, with that hungry look in your eyes."

"See? Fucking told you." Ragnarok smirks as Maka comes to stop by him..both grinning at the boy that is twitching more now.

"G-Gah! I d-don't look a-at him like i-i'm hungry!-"

"But you admit you do look at him."

"W-Well..y-yes because he's there-"

"Do you also look at my ass because it's there?"

"S-Sweet Jesus no!" Crona lets out a frustrated scream..his eyes getting wide and his grip on his arm tight..

Ragnarok and Maka cant' help it.

They crack up..and just like that..all the awkwardness fades away..and it's like back in the day..with Ragnarok and Maka teasing Crona..it makes her smile..and her chest light.

"We're just playing Crona." Maka kisses his cheek and he blushes. "I know your straight." She gives him a wink and a lick getting him to squeak.

"Why the fuck do you lick people?" Ragnarok gives her a odd look. "That's fucking weird."

"Because I like to." She smirks. "Aw is raggy feeling left out? I could-"

"Lick me and i'll drop your ass."

"I-I like to be l-licked by y-you M-Maka.." Crona mumbles shyly..and when she looks at him, his gaze shifts, his face a deep red.

"I know you do Crona. Because unlike Ragnarok you appreciate my tongue work." Maka grabs his hand..and lifts up is middle finger to her lips..she starts to lick it sensually..a smirk on her face as she makes it look like something else.

Crona went from pink to bright, bright red..She might have even heard a groan but she's not to sure-

"Don't fucking get him going when i'm about to get in the fucking tub with him!" Ragnarok growls. "Lets not make this anymore gay then it fucking has to be."

"Aw come on.." Maka sighs but she stops with Crona's finger and gives his nose a peck..getting the pink haired male to give her a wobbly smile.

Ragnarok snorts and glares away. "I said stop making this gay."

"Oh fuck you Ragnarok." Maka gives him her middle finger. She looks between the two..before looking down at herself..She's all naked..while these two are completely dressed. "..I'm starting to feel under dressed here..What are you waiting for? Stop being jack asses and strip for me."

Ragnarok scoffs and Crona twitches nervously, his blush getting darker.

Maka thinks for a moment before looking between the two boys..her eyes falling on Ragnarok. "..So what decided this?..Taking a bath with us? Don't get me wrong i'm ecstatic..but i'm surprise you would do it."

"Talk to fucking Crona, he had a whole damn explanation for this." Ragnarok crosses his arms, glancing over at Crona who tensed at his name.

"Well?" Maka looks over at him.

"W-We should..w-we should just do things together..I-I feel that's b-been our problem..I t-think if we all do things together..n-no one will get left out." He blushes darkly. "I w-want this family to work..I w-want us all to be happy."

Maka blinks at him..before she smiles. "..Your too cute Crona." She gives him a peck. "..And your right..we've all had some problems but now..no more hiding things. No more hurting you two. if we want to make this work we have to work together..we are our own team. " Maka puts her hand out.. "..I need the both of you."

"N-No more l-lies.." Crona sounds odd as he puts his hand over Maka's..Ragnarok and Crona exchange a look.

" No more fucking lost." Ragnarok puts his hand roughly on top of thiers.

"Together forever?" Maka grins goofily..getting Ragnarok's eye to twitch..he opens his mouth-

"T-Together forever." Crona cuts him off..nodding.

Ragnarok looks between the matching smiles on Crona's and Maka's faces as they look over at him..expectantly..He sighs. "..Together for fucking forever."

"Whoo!" Crona and Maka cheer as they all lift up their hands..They giggle at this..and Ragnarok..though he has a look of irritation..that crooked smile is forming.

"So now that we have all this together stuff down.." Maka smirks as she walks in front of Ragnarok..stopping when their faces are inches apart..She grabs his shirt before looking over at Crona. "Help me strip Ragnarok."

"W-W-What?" Crona squeaks.

"Oh fuck no." Ragnarok snarls and rips her hand off of him.

"But we just said we should do everything together!"

"I-I don't wanna d-do that." Crona shakes his head.

"We're not going to be apart of your fucking gay fantasy."

"Ok fine! jeeza." Maka grumbles before she gets into the tub..some of the water coming out of it from it being so at the top as she sits down..the bubbles covering up to half her chest..a pout on her face. "You two can strip your selves then!"

"D-Do you t-think we made her a-angry?" Crona frowns and glances over at Ragnarok.

"I don't give a fuck. She'll be fine." Ragnarok grunts as he grabs his shirt. "..I seriously can't believe i'm fucking doing this." Ragnarok mumbles as he lifts his shirt above his head..revealing his body's flat stomach and broad shoulders.

"T-Together." Crona nods to himself as a reassurance before he takes off his shirt with shaky hands.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Maka glances behind her to look at them..a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hold your fucking horses-"

Maka smirks as she snaps her fingers..the rest of Crona's and Ragnarok's clothing poofing off..ending up folded where her's is. "I don't have horses." She grins at Ragnarok.

"Fucking impatient bitch.' Ragnarok grumbles..He doesn't' look at Crona and Crona doesn't look at him. Ragnarok sighs before he walks over..stepping over the bath tubs ledge..he slowly sits down in the hot water next to Maka..The water comes up to his chest..Ragnarok shifts a little while he gets comfortable. Maka smiles and Grabs Ragnarok's hand underwater..getting him to tense before she looks behind her at the trembling Crona.

"Come on in! The waters fine."

"O-O-Okay." Crona takes a shaky breath before he complies..carefully walking across the soaked floor..before getting in the tub, sitting on the other side of Maka..he lets out a sigh of contentment at the feel of the water..his face flushed as Maka grabs his hand.

"This is awesome." Maka can't help her perverted smile..just think about it..having two hot guys naked with you in the bathtub..that's pretty fucking sweet!

"This is fucking weird." Ragnarok grunts..He seems tense. Crona is still blushing..not saying anything.

"You guys need to loosen up." Maka lets go of their hands to grab a hand full of bubbles. She beams. "Look bubbles! Baths are suppose to be relaxing and you two are stiff as boards."

"Who gives a fuck about bubbles."

"I-I'm sorry M-Maka." Crona starts messing around with the bubbles around him..trying to relax no doubt.

"I do and you should too. Bubbles are the world's shape shifters. They're fun to play with-"

"Fun to play with? What are you? Fucking five years old?"

"T-They are fun to p-play with Ragnarok." Crona speaks up as he holds up some bubbles..putting them close to Ragnarok's face. "They're s-soft and y-you can make them look like stuff and-"

"Get that out of my face." Ragnarok growls before hitting Crona's hand..the bubbles make a 'slap' sound before some gets on Crona's face..his eyes wide with surprise. Ragnarok chuckles darkly. "Well what do you know? You were right. They are fucking fun."

"Hey! Destroy these bubbles and i'll destroy you!" Maka glares at him.

"I'd like to see your fucking try-"

Maka slaps his chest..slapping bubbles on him.

Ragnarok blinks.

"Did you just fucking slap me with bubbles?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Bitch you just fucking slapped me with bubbles!"

"Your a mad man Ragnarok." Maka grunts before turning her attention on Crona. "Did I slap him with bubbles?"

"N-Nope. H-He's seeing things."

"Fuck you Crona." Ragnarok snarls before reaching over and hitting him over the head..but there was some bubbles on his hand, so he slapped it against Crona's head.

"H-He hit me with bubbles!" Crona screeches.

"Attack!" Maka shouts as she grabs a handful of bubbles..Crona doing the same before they both start to slap Ragnarok with them..they're slaps are awkward..Crona's chest being pressed against Maka's bare back getting him to blush as he reaches over to get to Ragnarok.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Ragnarok snarls..and Maka and Crona stop..They look at each other..before going back to slapping him. "You fucking asked for it!" Ragnarok hits their hands away..taking a large amount of bubbles he throws it at them..along with the water, getting Maka to back up into Crona and him to squeak at her being in his lap.

"Hey you cheated! You used water ass hole!" Maka growls as she gets off the flushed boy. "I think you got it in my eye..if I go blind I'm suing your ass!"

"Oh shut the hell up." Ragnarok rolls his eyes.

"Oh man..it's starting..my eye! it hurts." Maka whimpers, Crona right away grabs her chin and turns her head to face him.

"M-Maka are you ok?"

"Fucking hell it was bubbles!"

"The bastard..poison me..with bubbles.." Maka makes a choking sound.

"Your just trying to piss me off."

"M-Maka don't go into the l-light!" Crona cries as Maka goes limp against him.

"But the light..it's so..beautiful.."

"N-No it's n-not!" Crona shakes her. "D-Don't let b-bubbles be the end of you!"

"It's too late for me.." Maka coughs. "..But..maybe..if you kiss me..i'll be ok."

"I'll k-kiss you forever i-if I have to!" Crona touches her cheek gently..leaning in to press those lips against her own-

Suddenly water splashes over them..ruining this romantic moment.

"Opps I guess my fucking hand slipped." Ragnarok gives them a shit eating grin when they glared over at him.

They both give him the middle finger which makes his grin wider as he leans back into the tub, closing his eyes, seeming to start to enjoy the bath.

"Y-Your ok!" Crona smiles at Maka who is seemly revived.

"Your right! It's a miracle!" Maka kisses him deeply getting the timid boy to squeak. She hears Ragnarok scoff about that as she licks Crona's bottom lip..he eagerly opens up for her so she can explore him with her tongue..Her hands go threw his hair..it's a bit knotty from the blood but that's ok..She'll wash that out. being here..kissing him..she feels that love burn her chest..

She feels someone touching her thigh..but Crona's hands are cupping her cheeks..Maka glances beside her while she's kissing Crona.. Ragnarok's eyes are closed..she knows he's not sleeping..but she feels that hand gently stroke her thigh..Considering it's him she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of these two boys..her family..

"I l-love you." He breaths out..out of breath and flushed as he smiles at her so brightly.

"I love you too." Maka smiles back..because she can say . She can have it. She understands it.

She feels Ragnarok shift next to her..So she lets go of Crona..but still holds his hand as she sits back..Ragnarok's eyes are still closed..and that hand is slowly moving up her thigh..it's a nice feeling..in till..

His hand stops once his fingertips brush past her upper thigh..over the tattoo..She can see Ragnarok's expression change as his hand goes back..and starts to feel around the tattoo..he frowns before he opens his eyes..He doesn't say anything..but he gives her a questioning look.

Maka shake her head..she doesn't really want to bring that up again in front of Crona..

Maybe Ragnarok knows this..maybe he can see she doesn't want to talk about it Because he lays back down and closes his eyes..His hand sill lightly stroking her thigh like that didn't happen..

That's why she likes Ragnarok..he just knows..he understands..

Thinking about this boy she cant' help but wonder..what the wall incient was about?..He's entitled to his privacy..but if something happened, or Medusa tried to hurt him again she wants to fucking know. Maka grips her fist..feeling that anger..but she takes a deep breath..not now..now's not the time..let it go.

"M-Maka..d-do..d-do you want me to..w-wash your hair?" Crona speaks shyly..curling into himself a bit when she looks at him.

"Sure." She smiles at him as he reaches over to grab some vanilla scented shampoo..He really likes vanilla apparently. Maka's eyes light up as she glances over at Ragnarok who is still relaxing, with his arms folded behind his head..Maka can't help but to chuckle when she looks at his arm pits..

No hair to be found. She almost forgot he took the body of a gay guy.

"I-i'm going to w-wet your hair ok?" Crona looks at her intently..waiting for her ok like this is something much bigger then what he's asking. When Maka nods, his eyes light up and he cups his hands in the water, bring up the caught water in his hands before he dumps it on her head..It barely wets her hair.

"You want me to wet my hair? It'll be easier." Maka glances over at Crona seeing him nod. She slides her body down into the water..stopping till just her face is out of the water, she moves her hair around to make sure it's completely saturated before she sits back up. "There you go."

"O-Okay." Crona starts to fiddle with the shampoo, trying to get it open.

"Hey Ragnarok." Maka pokes his chest getting him to flinch..but he quickly relaxes.

"What?" He snaps. "I'm fucking chilling."

"Wet your hair for me."

"What? Why?" He opens one of his eyes..peering at her from it.

"So I can wash your hair-"

"I can wash it my fucking self. I'm not fucking handicap." He hisses at her

"Well fine if you wanna be a butt I don't have to." She grunts as Crona pours some vanilla shampoo in his hands..He gently reaches up and starts to rub it into her hair..his long fingers digging into her hair, getting to her scalp. Maka closes her eyes and smiles at the feeling as Crona works the shampoo through her hair.

Ragnarok grumbles something she can't understand at watching Crona do it to her..He leans his body down..and wets his hair before he sits back up. He grabs a ax shampoo and sets it next to Maka..the sound getting her to open her eyes.

"Wash my fucking hair." He growls before he turns his back to her..Maka can't help but to giggle..He always has to act so tough..always has to be so damn complicated with stuff like this, even when Maka knows he wants to do the things her and Crona do. She grabs the ax shampoo and pours some into her hands. She rubs it around the boy's brown hair..She hears Ragnarok give her a grunt of approval as she scratches into his scalp, working it through his hair just as Crona is with hers..

"You know Ragnarok if you washed Crona's hair..we could have a full chain." Maka grins..She feels so light..so happy..when was the last time they all had a moment like this? All of them together..no fighting..no evil..just them, enjoying a bath together.

"I'm not washing Crona's fucking hair. It's bad enough your fucking washing mine."

"Aw come on you know you like it." She chuckles at the middle finger she gets.

"I-It's okay."Crona timidly keeps working it through her hair. "R-Ragnarok d-doesn't have the m-magic fingers like me and you do."

"Oh yeahh that's right..I forgot Ragnarok sucked ass."

"Bitch your the fucking one that would suck ass!" He growls..and for some reason Crona squeaks at that..his hands feel hotter on her scalp.

"It's ok Ragnarok..no need to get upset..I understand now..you don't want to wash Crona's hair because of your condition..' I'm to lazy to move my fucking fingers' illness."

"It's not that I'm fucking lazy I just don't want to fucking wash Crona's hair!"

"You know..i'm starting to think your the gay one Ragnarok." Maka hums.

"What?" Ragnarok and Crona look at her..Ragnarok looks pissed and Crona is raising his eye brow.

"Well..i've come to the conclusion that your a homophobic Ragnarok but..if your not comfortable with just washing another guy's hair..you know what they say..maybe it's because you would like it..your trying to hide it Ragnarok..but I see right through you..I knew you liked Crona's ass!-"

"What kind of warped logic is that?! No fucking guy would want to wash another guy's hair unless they were gay. It's fucking science."

"Well if we're going by that i'm sure two guys don't take baths together either." Maka hums, getting them to tense.

"..It's different because your fucking here between us. We're here because of fucking you but washing his hair is a whole different' story. Even if he was a chick I don't want to fucking wash someone's hair!"

"Hmm.." Maka hums as she takes a hand out of his hair and strokes her chin thoughtfully..getting Ragnarok's eye to twitch. "Crona if I asked you to wash Rangarok's hair would you do it?"

"W-Well..it i-is just hair washing-"

"That's not fucking fair! Crona is a kiss ass! He'll do anything you fucking tell him!"

"That's not true." Maka sends him a glare before looking over at Crona. "Right?"

"U-Uh-"

"Of course it's fucking true! Just the fact he would wash my hair tells you-"

"What if I said I wanted you two to kiss?" Maka blurts out suddenly..The room turns silent with her question.

"I would say ' fuck you and that's not fucking happening.' " Ragnarok growls as he dips down and washes off the shampoo from his hair.

"S-Same here..I-I mean! W-Without all the cuss words and I-I would say f-fuck you!" Crona pulls at his hair in distress..but when Maka grabs his hand he relaxes a bit.

"What if I said I reallyyy wanted it and it would make me sooo happy."

"I would say ' Reallyy go fuck yourself and I don't a fuckk' " Ragnarok grunts.

"I-I'm sorry Maka I-I don't think I could d-deal with Kissing Ragnarok." Crona frowns as he holds her hand softly in his.

"Hmm.." Maka rubs her chin again.

"Would you stop fucking doing that!" Ragnarok's eye twitches.

"It's going to happened." Maka claps her hands together and nods.

"W-What is?"

"You two are going to kiss. That is my goal now..some how I will get you two to kiss..maybe it will be just a peck either way my life would be complete." She speaks like a wise person speaking of the future. " I can see it now."

"Can you see my foot in your ass? Because it's fucking coming your way." Ragnarok sends her a glare. "Stop being fucking weird."

"Fine i'll drop it..but you'll see." Maka gives him a perverted smile.

"Fucking creeper."

"I know and I'm proud to be one." Maka chuckles as she takes some of the bubbles and starts rubbing it on Crona's chest..the bubbles acting like soap. "Mwaahaahaa!" She laughs evilly before she licks Crona's cheek getting him to tremble against her.

Ragnarok blinks. "Not fucking bad. You got to do it deeper or you sound like a total jack ass."

"My evil laugh was perfect. fuck you."

"Perfect my ass." He grunts as he starts to wash himself off with the soap.

"I-I thought it was g-good Maka." Crona blushes as her hands roam his body to wash him. "It s-scared me."

"Crona your fucking shadow scares you."

"F-Fuck you Ragnarok."

Maka can't help but to chuckle..both the boys looking at her..She starts to laugh louder..just because..it's back..the times she thought were lost are back..this is her family, yeah they're crazy, yeah they're dysfunctional..but she wouldn't have it any other way. Soon Ragnarok and Crona catch a grin..soon they're laughing with her..Ragnarok's hand grips hers tightly..Crona rubs his thumb against her hand..

They are both hers.

"I missed these times.." Maka speaks softly..the boys stop laughing to look at her.

"M-Me too.." Crona has a soft tone as well.

"I didn't." Ragnarok grunts..but they know he's lying..They can see it in his eyes..how his expression soften..he missed these moments just as everyone else did..these moments of peace..of happiness..of just..them..together.

"Sometimes I wonder-" Maka starts as she looks to the water..deep in thought only for her words to die on her lips..She has to bite back her scream..

The water..it's red. It's red and thick..It's blood. The water is _blood_.

Maka feels sweat fall down her brow as she looks over at the other two..Thinking they must be seeing this..they must be in shock just as she is..But Ragnarok is just looking at her oddly..he raises his eye brow..She looks over at Crona..and he looks concerned but he doesn't look scared.

"Why did you just stop like that?" Ragnarok studies her..as he lifts some of the blood up in his hands..and pours it on his chest-

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka looks at him with wide eyes..She feels they may be dilated.

"Uh..Washing myself?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow..but when he sees the look on her face his expression falls. "..What the fuck is wrong with you? You look pale as fuck."

"M-Maka?" Crona moves close..He touches her cheek with those blood drenched hands..she whimpers and he recoils back from her..The concern growing more in his eyes. "A-Are you ok? Are you s-sick? W-Why do you look so scared?"

"T-The water..it's.." Maka motions to the water..but they look confused..Why are they confused? They're in fucking blood!..

'It's fucking what?" Ragnarok moves closer..his bare thigh rubbing against her own..she can see the concern in his expression..also his confusion.

"It's!-" Maka looks down at the blood..only to stop.

It's water again..

..She's fucking losing it..it's apparent now.

"Nothing.." Maka sighs. "Sorry about that."

"M-Maka what-"

"I'll wash your hair now." Maka cuts him off and looks at Crona..hoping he gets the hint..Crona stares into her eyes for a moment..He bites his lip..before he nods. He leans down and wets his head before coming back up.

Ragnarok keeps his eyes on her as she pours shampoo in her hand and starts washing the pink haired boy's hair..Maka takes deep breaths..That was just her madness..she needs to stay calm..she doesn't want them to worry about her..this is a time for celebrating not her fucking problems. Crona's gaze shifts..and she can tell by how he's biting his lip that he wants to ask about it..She knows he's concerned..just as Ragnarok is..that's why he's still watching her. "You can rinse it." Maka tries to keep her voice steady..she wants no weakness in it. Crona doesn't say anything..he just does as she said..He's obeying.. He's submissive..She has a power over this boy and she knows it. She probably could get him to do anything..

But that's her evil side talking. She loves Crona now..She won't hurt him. No more using him.

"Your fucking shaking.." Ragnarok stares at her hands that are indeed shaking..he's frowning now.

"M-Maka please t-tell us what's wrong.. "Crona speaks nervously..gripping his arm tightly. "W-We're together in this..r-remember?" Crona blushes at his words..

Maka's surprised..Crona has been on it today..trying to make things better..trying to keep this family in tack.

"Yeah you made us do that gay fucking hand thing about it." Ragnarok grunts but..he moves closer..he can't hide his concern..he can't hide the love in those eyes..Ragnarok's trying too..he came to take a bath with them..He's trying to make this family work..

Maka needs to try to. No more lies.

She takes a deep breath. "I-"

The lights flicker..and her breath hitches..She's about to ignore it..when she sees Ragnarok and Crona are looking up..so they saw that? Maka looks up at them..seeing the light on the wall is swinging slightly side to side..the light is flickering on and off..

"What the fuck?" Ragnarok's voice gets suspicious and he stands up..not at all concerned with being exposed to both Maka and Crona as he looks at the light..before looking around with a protective glint in his eyes.

"T-The lights.." Crona frowns..something flashing through those eyes..

That's when the lights go completely out. Maka bites her lip to stop her cry..as she immediately feels arms wrap around her..her face being buried in a slick chest..She hears his heart beat..and his grip tightens..She knows this is Crona..Crona is holding her..That calms her down just a bit but she's still trembling.. "It's o-okay.." he whispers in her ear..his fingers going through her hair to reassure her..

She hears Ragnarok cuss..before the boy gets out of the tub..the water being disturbed by the lack of weight..Maka tries to follow where the boy is walking..trying to see him through the darkness..She has such a deep, deep feeing of dread-

The lights turn back on..

Right behind Ragnarok is that shadow..

"Ragnarok!" She screams..just as the lights turn back off..

There's fumbling..before she hears a splash next to her..someone got back in the water..and she hopes to god it's Ragnarok-

Claws grab her thigh..and she can't help but to scream when she sees those three eyes in the darkness-

"It's me! Fucking stop screaming!" Ragnarok shakes her..though she can't see him..it snaps her out of her trance..oh..it wasn't a claw..it was Ragnarok touching her. "You screamed my name..what the fucks wrong?"

"S-She's scared of the dark Ragnarok.." Crona holds her closer when Maka whimpers.

"I fucking know that but-"

The lights turn back on.

Maka lets out a loud sigh of relief.." Thank goodness.." She nuzzles into Crona's chest...only for something wet to drip on her cheek..Maka blinks before she looks up..

No..no please..she can't..not now..not today..

The wet stuff falling on her cheek..is blood..Crona's blood. The boy is limp against her..his eyes missing..blood streaming down the empty eye holes like tears..He has a mad smile frozen on his face.. Maka screams getting out of his grips..turning to Ragnarok..

But there's no Ragnarok..just a bloody mass next to her..his limbs floating in the water..a eye ball bobs up and down.

Maka is falling apart..she screams in horror..not able to move..not able to do anything..She's crying she knows she is-

That's when she feels a sharp pain in her wrist..and when she blinks..

It's all gone.

Crona and Ragnarok sit next to her..they're fine..Crona has his eyes..and Ragnarok is in one piece..Maka's body is shaking as she looks at these two with big, watery eyes..was that..was that all in her head too?..But when she looks at Crona and Ragnarok..

They look they had their own nightmare.

Crona's mouth is open in a silent scream..He's crying..and soon enough he's holding her..squeezing her so tight..

Ragnarok has a expression that's hard to explain..she sees the fear in his eyes..almost a devastation..and when he sees that Maka and Crona are ok..he doesn't say anything..nothing at all..But he wraps his arms around her..Crona and Ragnarok's arms touching as she grips them both..

"..So I wasn't the only one?" Maka's shaky voice breaks the silence.

"No.." Ragnarok grinds his teeth..Crona shakes his head weakly.

"I-I saw.." Maka takes a deep breath..they only tighten their grip on her.

"It's fucking over." Ragnarok's voice is different..but he's stable..he's always stable..they lean on him.

Crona is quiet..his head hidden in her shoulder..

Maka looks down at her wrist..it's burning..only for her breath to catch..On the inside of her wrist is a red vertical eye..it looks like a tattoo..of fucking course.

"What the hell is that?" Ragnarok catches her looking at it..and his face falls a bit.

"I don't know.." Maka looks over at him..and her frown deepens. "..You have one too."

Ragnarok looks down at his wrist..and sure enough..there's a vertical eye on the inside of his wrist..and when he looks at Crona's wrist..

He has one too.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ragnarok holds out his wrist to look at..

"..I don't know.." Maka puts her wrist next to his..

Crona doesn't say anything..he just places his wrist next to hers..

And there it is..those three red fucking vertical eyes staring back at her..together..with their new markings..they make the eyes that have been haunting her all this time..

They are insanity.

It's common that Maka would be attacked by madness..she could even see Crona..but Ragnarok?..This is serious..Asura is getting stronger..that must be it..

She's running out of time.

"Let's..let's get out of here.." Maka breathes out. "..Let's forget this ever happened. We don't want to give that demon the fucking satisfaction..we are going to have a nice rest of this day.." She stands up..a fire in her eyes as she steps out of the tub...She snaps her fingers and her black outfit comes on..she's completely dry.

"You think it was fucking Asura?" Ragnarok stands up after her..getting out..he goes to grab a towel..but Maka snaps her finger..and he's dressed again..and dry.

"I know it was." She grips her fist. "He's getting stronger.."

"He won't lay his fucking hands on you.." Ragnarok's voice is so dark..spitting venom.. "Either of you. I'll kill that fucker once and for all!"

Crona doesn't say anything..he gets out of the tub..and like with Ragnarok she snaps her fingers and clothes him..he's been awfully quiet.

"Crona?" Maka frowns..studying the far away look.

"We s-shouldn't talk about it." Crona speaks softly. "That's what h-he wants..h-he wants to use our emotions against us.."

Again..Crona surprises her..he's just full of surprises today.

"You heard him. Let's fucking go." Ragnarok growls..his eyes searching everywhere for any signs of a enemy.

"Right." Maka nods before she starts to walk out..Ragnarok behind her..he stops when He realizes Crona isn't following.

"You coming?" He glances at him.

"Y-Yeah..I j-just have to use the b-bathroom." Crona gives him a forced smile. "I-I'll be out in a bit..t-take care of Maka."

Ragnarok stares at him a moment..before nodding..and walking after Maka. Crona hears Maka ask about him..Ragnarok says something before Maka grabs his hand..She holds it tightly as they walk out of the bathroom..Maka giving Crona one last look before they close the door..

Crona bows his head..closing his eyes tightly. "..Why..did you f-fucking do that?" He growls.

"What do you mean?" A voice speaks behind him..getting his blood to boil.

"Y-You know exactly what I m-mean!" Crona whips around..already glaring at this other boy that's standing behind him..The boy looks at him with those haunted eyes..his head tilted..He isn't warped looking like he use to be..he looks exactly like Crona..but right now Crona doesn't care about that. " W-Why did you m-make us see that?"

"I really have no idea what your talking about." This boy gives him a sheepish smile and the shrug of his shoulders.

"O-Oh? Then e-explain this." Crona holds out his wrist..showing him the vertical eye on it.

"Ah yes..that's my mark." The other boy states boredly. "What about it?"

"W-What about it? Y-You made as see that! Then y-you not only put this on me..b-but Maka and R-Ragnarok too.." Crona grips his fist. "..I-I won't let you hurt them! I-I know you h-have a problem with them but t-they're my family and I-"

"Whoa whoa there! Simmer down!" The other boy waves his hands in defense. "You got me all wrong! Those are my marks but I didn't fuck with your brains..those marks I put were for your protection-"

"Y-Yeah right.." He glares at him. "L-Like i-i'll believe anything you say-"

"You should be thanking me..yet your looking at me like I'm a demon.." This boy sighs.

"Y-you are a d-demon!"

"That's beside the point!" He throws his arms in the air. " You don't have to be so mean." He pouts. "Come now..you should know what I feel like by now..you know that wasn't me."

"..I-It felt close t-to you.." Crona mumbles.

"Well that's because it was my brother." This other boy stats matter o factory.

"..Y-Your..brother?"

"Let me make this short and sweat. I have a whole bunch of brothers and let me tell you, they're all ass holes..and totally nuts!..i'm not proud of it but because I totally fucked the witch of death up in such a awesome way..I may have..woken..them all up?" This other boy fiddles with his fingers like a child telling their mother they did bad. "I swear I didn't want them fucking waking up..they're annoying as fuck! I mean jeeza, they don't even make sense! They'll be talking about one thing and then say something completely different! It's so irritating! " He huffs. "Aren't you glad i'm not like that?"

"..B-But you are l-like that."

"This is really bad though.." He hums, ignoring Crona's comment. "Asura will surely round up all his children..and it looks like they're already trying to find hosts..that one wanted to break one of you enough to take your body..but with my quick thinking, I marked you all with my mark..pretty much telling my brother 'Yo, these bitches are mine. Fuck off before I cap your ass'."

Crona blinks. "..S-So your brother won't c-come back for us?"

"Oh nooo. He 's a smart boy. He knows better then to try to go against me." The other boy's eyes get dark..a mischievous smirk on his face. "And really he's harmless as long as he doesn't find a host. Now that i've marked you all, I don't see that happening."

"Why a-are you helping us?" Crona takes a deep breath. "..Y-You don't make any sense..all t-this time you've wanted to h-hurt Maka..and n-now your helping her.."

"I only wanted to hurt her because she was hurting you Crona. I don't like your tears, though they make a nice snack, I still don't like them. If she makes you happy then we've cool..but if she hurts you.." The boy grabs his head..and yanks it to the side..breaking his own neck.

Crona stares at him dumbfounded..as his neck slowly clicks back in place.

"I'm sure you get the picture." He giggles oddly.

"W-Why do you even care?" Crona locks eyes with this demon..trying to ignore the chill he got from that.

"I already told you silly! I love you!" This other boy takes a step closer..Crona taking a step back. "Your happiness is my happiness and your pain is my pain. If you love your family, and they're good to you, then I'm good to them. Your family is my family."

"A d-demon doesn't love." Crona takes a step back..a glare on his face.

The other boy's odd smile falters..He looks at Crona oddly..before looking up at the ceiling. "..Your right. A demon doesn't love.." He looks down at Crona. "..But I feel it from you..I feel it's warmth..but you see..a demon doesn't love..that's what separates us from angels. I like to say I love though." The boy shrugs. "It would be nice. hate and rage gets boring after awhile you know?..That's why I like you so much Crona..no matter all the shit people do to you..you never hate...not even your bitch of a mother." He shakes his head. "So your right..I can't love..but I can feel it from you. It's nice. I'm a demon, I lie."

"Then w-why do you say it? Why d-do you say you love me? W-Why are you helping me..?" Crona takes a deep breath. "..W-What do you really want?"

"..Hmm..what do I want..?" This boy hums..a odd smile coming to his lips. "Well..I could go for a cheese burger right about now-"

"S-Seriously." Crona grinds his teeth. "W-What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things." The boy locks eyes with him. " I want the world. I want ice cream. I want death. I want life. I want a donkey." He takes a step closer. "I want you."

"M-Me?" Crona takes a step back..before he holds his ground. "..W-What do you want me for?"

The other boy only giggles.

"..I-If you want me..t-then I don't understand why you h-haven't just taken me already." Crona grinds his teeth as the boy looks at him. "..I-I know your a-a lot stronger then me..e-even now you probably could rip my body from me..c-couldn't you?" When he doesn't respond Crona continues. "..W-When I lost myself..and I-I was trying to gain control back..y-you opened the door for me..y-you could have not done that..y-you could have kept control but you didn't..t-then..back when I found myself and w-was trying to save Ragnarok..you c-could have taken control..and y-yet you didn't..I-If you want me then w-why are you letting me go?..W-When you could just take me?"

The other boy stares at him a moment..before He grins slightly..but there's a odd look in his eyes. "I guess your right..I could just take you.. couldn't I?" The boy's voice becomes a growl and before Crona can move he's pinned up against the bathroom wall..his eyes mere itches from those haunted ones..The boy smirks as he lifts up his hand..Crona closing his eyes..waiting for pain..but it doesn't come. "..But what's the fun in that?" The boy's voice goes back normal as he pulls back off the boy..but he's still close. " I could crush you in the blink of an eye..but I don't want to do that. I don't want to take your life..I enjoy watching you do pathetic human things. If I were to destroy you..it would be no fun. I take joy in the world's pain..when someone dies I laugh..but when I thought you were lost..I cried. and it hurt. Crying hurts. I don't want to see you lost. I don't want you to be sad." He gets closer..grabbing Crona's chin. "I love you."

"Y-You don't love m-me!..y-you almost killed Maka! Y-You don't care about me, if y-you did you wouldn't have tried to hurt her! You know how much she means to me!" Crona growls and pushes him away..but the boy doesn't budge.

"I do know..but I was angry..so very angry. I wanted revenge. Why should you die and her live? No, I got her back for all she's done to you. You may have wanted her to live..but I thought you were gone..I just wanted to kill."

"I-I hate you.." Crona trembles against him.

"I know." The other boy lets go of him..taking steps back this time. "..Demon's are hated..that has been your philosophy since you were very small. You considered yourself a demon..you thought everyone hated you..that you would never get love.." He takes another step back. "But that wasn't you was it? It was me. I know you despise me..anything that happened you blamed on me. Hate is something I know very well. I feel it every day. " He turns his back to him. "The world disgusts me. Humans..are vile. They're so stupid..so easily corrupted, so easily mutilated..their foundation is as strong as sand..they break so easily. They like to point fingers, never wanting to take the consequences of their own actions..they're selfish.."

His voice is dark..till it suddenly gets light.

"..But your different. You take the consequences of your actions..and then you'll take the consequences of others. Your selfless..giving all you have when you have nothing. You'll force a smile..you say you can't deal with things but you've dealt with them all. Your soul is pure..the only human I can stand. If you were anyone else..I would have ripped your soul to pieces by now..would have ate it and enjoy having your body for my own..but I don't want that. Your the only human that doesn't make me want to puke my guts out..and yet.." He chuckles oddly. "..Karma is a bitch. The human race disgusts me..and the one human that doesn't..is disgusted my me." His voice..does Crona actually..hear pain?. "Your body is yours. I wanted to make you happy..ever since I could remember. Seeing your life..didn't make me smile. So if making you happy means leaving you I will. I could be a good guy for once." The boy is fading away..

"W-Wait!" Crona takes a step forward and he stops fading away. "..I-I don't get you.. y-you hurt Maka..but you a-also helped her..w-without you i'm weak..I can't d-do anything..and i-if your brothers are here..t-trying to hurt Maka..I-I want to be able to protect her.."

"You want me to stay?" He doesn't turn around to face him.

"..Y-Yes..I-I..I-I believe you..when you say y-you care..if you didn't y-you would have killed me by now..b-but I need you to promise me..i-if Maka ever does something wrong again..l-let me deal with it..n-no more hurting her."

"I can't promise that." He sneers.

"..I w-would really like it if you would." Crona grips his fist. "I-If you really care..y-you'll promise me."

"Why should I? So you can keep me around and use me?" The boy roars suddenly and looks back at him..Crona seeing those eyes. "i'm sorry boy but it doesn't work like that. I do what I please. I'm a demon, not a pet.-"

"Y-Your lonely." Crona's words get the boy to stop talking. "..I-I know the feeling all to well..I t-think..I think I understand you better n-now..the reason you don't take me..t-the reason you help me..and only hold out y-your hand to me..i-is because you want me to except you..is that it?"

The boy doesn't respond.

".." Crona thinks over his options..before he holds out his hand. "..I w-want you to stay."

"..You really want me to stay?" The boy turns around..something changing in his expression when he sees Crona's hand. "Does this mean..were best friends?!"

"U-Um-"

"Well?!" This boy looks at him with wide excited eyes..that mad smile on his face..

He's like a puppy dog..a crazy puppy dog..but it's still hard to say no to.

"I-I guess but-"

Before he can finish this boy tackles him..once again pushing him against the wall..That mad smile too large for his face. " Holy donkey nuts! You..your my friend! Sorry but I have to tell my girl about this! You know how much she loves me." He chuckles to himself at some joke in that.

"O-Okay-" Crona starts..only for something really odd to happen..

This boy..this demon cups Crona's cheeks and clashes his lips against his. It's fast. It's only a second before the demon pulls away..His eyes dancing. "Thank you!..When I come back we'll do a whole bunch of best friend things!" He purrs before he fades away. "For this..i'll keep her safe."

Then he's gone.

Crona is left standing against the wall..his mouth wide open in shock..his eyes wide..

What the fuck just happened?

That boy..that demon..can't be predicted. He's dangerous and Crona knows this..

And he just told that demon to stay..that he was his friend..

What the hell came over him?..

It's because he saw himself in the demon..He saw the loneliness..the demon he hid..and Crona wanted to make himself feel better..

Crona closes his mouth..and takes a deep breath before he goes to walk out of the room..

He's going to pretend that didn't happen..

He's especially going to pretend he never felt that mad boy's lips against his own.

He'll pretend the tongue madness didn't just rub against his own.

* * *

"So what the fuck are we doing again?" Ragnarok grunts as he places a large metal bowl on the counter beside Maka like she told him to. He raises his eye brow at her as Crona nervously fumbles with the different cabinets, grabbing some mixing materials..whimpering about how he can't deal with all the measuring spoons.

"We're making cherry bread." Maka states simply as she looks at the ingredients placed before her..flour, butter, salt, vanilla extract..checking them off mentally off from the check list in her head..It's been awhile since she's done this..a really, really long time..she hopes she still has it in her.

She really hopes this takes her mind off what happened in the bathroom as well.

This is a day for celebrating..but of course she can't have a break can she? None of them can. After Crona came out from the bathroom, Maka decided it was time to do something to take their minds off it..The smell of bread always helped calmed her down..the warm aroma reminds her of her mother..reminds her of good times when she was free..when she was sane..when she only had to worry about going to see her mother and Crona..

There's another reason she wanted to come down to the kitchen also..She's been keeping her eyes open for Medusa..though she doesn't know what she'll do if she finds her..She does still need her to avenge her mother but..damn..it's just so fucking hard waiting now..

Especially when she's running out of time.

No one has said anything about what happened in the bathroom..and that's a good thing. It's not something they want to remember..it's not something they want to speak..It's something they want to forget..

So that's what they're doing. They're going to act like it never happened and have some fun.

"Cherry bread? Is that even a fucking thing?" Ragnarok scoffs, crossing his arms..This boy is still tense..she can see it in his shoulders..and how he glances around..that protective glint hasn't left his eyes..and in a way it makes her feel safer..This boy is her protector..just as he is Crona's protector. Together they can deal with anything..she knows this to be true..This thought makes her shoulders relax..a sigh escaping her.

"Y-Yes it is and i-it's amazing!" Crona looks over at Ragnarok as he places down the measuring spoons, and the mixer. "M-Maka is a a-awesome cook! I s-still remember the pie you made me.." Crona blushes..shifting a bit.

"Oh..hell yeah! The apple pie." Maka grins at him. "..Damn I could really go for a apple pie right now.."

"M-Me too..i-isn't that y-your favorite desert Maka?..w-with ice cream?"

"Every desert is her fucking favorite." Ragnarok smirks and chuckles.

"Aw Crona you remembered!" Maka smiles at him as she steps on Ragarok's foot, getting him to growl and push her. "Yeah it is..We really need to have that again! but today, I feel like making cherry bread..it's been a while huh?"

"Y-Yeah.." Crona nods..a far away look to his eyes.

Ragnarok just looks between them..because he's never had her cherry bread, or any of her cooking for that matter. "Is it really that good? It sounds fucking weird."

"It's the best damn bread there is." Maka grins as she points to herself. "Mostly because I make it!"

"That's what I'm fucking afraid of..I've seen the way you make potions, you fuck those up so why wouldn't you fuck cooking up? Last time you gave me fucking tourettes!"

"Cooking's a lot different then potion making ass hole." Maka grunts. "I'll show you..I got those magic fingers when it comes to cooking up deserts!"

"We'll see." He gives her a look before glancing around the room for the 11th time.

"D-Do you n-need anything else to make the bread Maka?" Crona tilts his head at her..grabbing her hand as he looks at her with those eyes she adores..that she loves.

"Well.." Maka looks at all the materials. "..I do believe we need cherries to make cherry bread." Maka hums, speaking like a British professor.

"Why the fuck you talking like that?"

"O-Oh golly gee I-I don't know if we have cherries!" Crona tugs at his hair lightly..a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"..Was that suppose to be fucking British Crona?" Ragnarok blinks.

"..W-Well yeah." Crona blushes slightly. "W-Wasn't it?"

"Fuck no. That was something alright but not fucking British."

"Well I-I don't see you doing any b-better Ragnarok." Crona huffs and flips his hair..

At seeing this Maka giggles..forgetting all about Crona's sassiness while Ragnarok blinks..before his eye twitches.

"This is a jolly good day to shove my polished boot up your frany." Ragnarok speaks..really well in a British accent surprisingly..he smirks at how Maka's and Crona's eyes widen.

"W-What's a frany?"

"Your ass." Maka grunts.

"G-Gah! D-Don't shove y-your foot up there Ragnarok! h-how would it even fit?..and w-what if your boot got lost in t-there and then I would die!" Crona trembles, tugging at his hair in distress, a panic in his eyes.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a book up your ass Crona?" Maka can't help but to sneaker mischievously..Crona's mouth opening at her statement and his face catching on fire.

"N-No!" He huffs and crosses his arms..looking away from her in embarrassment.

"You know i'm surprised you can talk in a British accent Ragnarok." Maka glances over at him as she walks over to the fridge and opens it up..looking for some cherries..but it looks like the fridge is mostly filled up with meat and milk..no fruits of any kind.

"Yeah well, back when I was alive I use to bully this annoying British Kid." Ragnarok smirks to himself. "He was a rich mother fucker, got whatever he wanted. He got pissed off when I mocked his accent.." Ragnarok starts laughing. "I remember..this one time he actually punched me..I picked the fucker up and threw him in a fucking garbage tin!" Ragnarok at this point is cracking up at the memory. "You should have seen the fucking look on his face! He's fucking lucky I didn't knock his fucking lights out!"

"Aw Ragnarok that's mean." Maka gives him a glare. "I like the British! Their accents are so cute." Maka keeps looking around the kitchen..Crona walking around with her, his hand still in hers.

"Y-Yeah and w-why the garbage can?" Crona tenses. "I-It's gross in there! w-who knows what could have been in there?"

"Because he was garbage." Ragnarok shrugs. "Fuck yeah it was mean, but I'm a fucking mean person."

"You mean you were a mean person." Maka opens cabinets even though she's pretty sure there's not going to be any cherries in them.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Ragnarok snarls as she comes to a stop in front of him.

"It means you turned soft." Maka pokes his stomach..a teasing smile on her face.

"Bitch don't fucking poke me.," Ragnarok hits her hand away and glares at her. "I'm not fucking soft. Have you forgotten I beat the shit out of you all the time?"

"You might hit me..but it's nothing to bad. Not like it use to be." She leans in. "Now your like a nice gizzy bear..Just a cuddly teddy bear!"

"Call me a fucking teddy bear again and i'll show you just how 'soft' my knuckles feel on your fucking face." He snarls..

Maka only grins at him..because she can see right through him..Ragnarok has gotten softer..but that's not bad..he's gotten softer towards both her and Crona..

"I-I think I f-found where the cherries might be." Crona cuts in nervously..He had let go of her hand, and now he's staring at a piece of paper on a cabinet. Maka walks over towards him, laying her head on his shoulder as she reads the note..

_"Hey Eruka,_

_I moved all the fucking nasty fruits and vegetables down stairs in the storage. No one wants them anyway. Most of them give my ass a rash._

_Free."_

"..That was lovely." Maka grunts as she looks over at Crona. "Where's the storage?"

"It's through that door, and down the stairs." Ragnarok answers her as he walks forward..pointing at a door next to the fridge. "I'll go down and look for the cherries. You two stay up here." He starts making his way towards the door-

"Shouldn't we all go?" Maka can't help to blurt out..Though she knows Ragnarok is tough..She doesn't like the idea of them being separated..even for a couple of seconds..Because that thing didn't just attack Maka..it also attacked Ragnarok and Crona..She doesn't want anything happening to him. "..You-"

"I'll be fucking fine. You stay here with Crona, I'll be right back." Ragnarok and Crona exchange a look before Ragnarok opens the door and closes it quickly behind him..

"H-He'll be okay.." Crona rubs her shoulders soothingly..like he knows what she's thinking. "W-We don't have to w-worry about that thing anymore..It w-won't hurt us."

"How do you know?" Maka turns and gives him a questioning look.

"..I j-just do." Crona's eyes shift..and she can tell he knows something she doesn't..She opens her mouth to question him. "..T-That boy said it was his brother.." he speaks quietly.

"..His..brother?" Maka blinks..thinking of the boy's mad smile..she can't help but to shiver..there's more of those crazy fuckers? God the world is so fucked.

"T-That's what h-he said..I don't really get it either.." Crona sighs as he holds up his wrist..the one with the vertical eye on it. "..H-he told me he put these on us to s-scare his brother away..I d-don't really know if w-we should trust him..but s-some how I know he's telling me the truth about this.."

Maka looks down at her vertical eye..She frowns slightly..They really shouldn't trust him..no matter what he says..Those haunted eyes hold a darkness..a darkness that isn't human..

Why would he help them?..and what the fuck? He has..a brother?..Just what the fuck is he?

"..Crona.." She takes a deep breath. "..What exactly..is he? Where did he come from?"

Crona doesn't look at her a moment..a far away look to his eyes before he sighs..his gaze shifting. "..I d-don't know much about him myself..but I d-do know he's a demon..as t-to where he came from I don't know..I d-don't even know when this d-demon became a part of me.." Crona eyes their hands when Maka grabbed his. "..I-I didn't really k-know I had him with me till r-recently..He's g-gotten a lot stronger..i-i'm not really sure how.." He does a odd twitch at that. "..I a-always did feel a p-presence with me..when I w-was alone..but I didn't think i-it was a demon..I e-even saw him once..w-when I was four..it w-was night time..I don't r-really remember why I was so upset..but I w-was..I was crying and in the b-bathroom..when I-I looked up at the mirror..I s-saw him..I wasn't a-aware it was him then..I just thought..it w-was my lonely mine making up a friend. He w-was my reflection..grinning at me with a-a odd smile.." Crona takes a deep breath. "A-After that I never saw him for a while..b-because I had Ragnarok..of c-course I talked to him..b-but I just t-thought I was talking to myself..o-only recently have I been able to see him..t-talk to him..f-feel him.." The last two words are a whisper..a odd look in his eyes.

"Oh.." Maka frowns..another demon? Isn't one enough?..and if he's a demon..does that mean his brother is one too?..Shit..how many are there?..and..this fucking crazy boy has been with Crona since he was four?..Why is he so strong now if he wasn't back then?..and what does he want with Crona?..Why is he with him?

As if sensing her uncertainly he frowns. "I d-don't know w-what he wants either.."

..Well that's just great.

"Your in fucking luck!" Ragnarok kicks the door open with his foot..walking in with a jar of cherries and a grin on his face. "Last fucking jar."

"Yay!" Maka cheers as the cherries are taken from Ragnarok's grip..and floating into hers. "Now I can make the bread! Fuck yeah!" Maka giggles happily..forgetting about the many problems at hand as he walks over to the counter. She turns and beams at the two boys that are just looking at her." You two going to help me out with this? Be my little helpers?"

"O-Of course Maka." Crona blushes and walks so he's next to her, standing on her right.

"I thought you were the one with the 'magic' fingers." Ragnarok grunts but he walks so he's on her left.

"I do, but just like Santa clause need his Elves, I need you guys." She chuckles as she pushes over the jar of Cherries to Ragnarok. "You can cut up the cherries..make them into small pieces then put them in this bowl." She places a small green bowl next to him.

"Whatever." Ragnarok grabs a butcher knife..a dark smirk on his face as he looks at his reflection on the knife's surface.

"Now I'll measure the ingredients and you can put them in Crona." Maka smiles over at him.

"O-Okay M-Maka.." Crona gives her a nervous smile in return as he rubs his arm.

"Now..the first thing we need is flour." Maka hums as she takes the bag and starts to pour some flour in a measuring cup..she stops filling it at two cups before giving it to Crona..the pink haired boy pouring it into the large bowl. "Now the vanilla extract.." They go like this..Maka measuring the ingredients while Crona places them in..Ragnarok chopping away at the cherries. Once all the ingredients are in the bowl except the cherries Maka glances over at Crona. "You want to do the honors of mixing it?"

"R-Really? The h-h-honors?" Crona squeaks when she hands him a large wooden spoon.

"Yup, I here by dub you worthy enough to mix to ingredients to the amazing cherry bread." She touches the spoon to his head like a king would, when appointing a knight.

"G-Gah! t-the pressure!" Crona's eyes get wide as he holds the spoon in his hand. "A-Are you really sure M-Maka?..I d-don't want to mess it up!"

"You won't." She smiles reassuringly. "Go ahead."

"B-but..i-i've never mixed anything before..or c-cook.." Crona' blushes slightly in embarrassment.

'It's easy..here i'll show you.." Maka gets behind him..reaching over, she grabs his wrist and directs the spoon to the bowl. "You just move the spoon in a circle." She speaks against his back, getting him to tense as she moves his hand in a circle. "That's all there is to it."

"R-Really?" She can feel his skin get hot under her cheek through the black fabric.

"Yup, do you think you got it now?"

"I t-think so." Crona nods so she lets go of his hand..He continues to stir as she taught him to..Maka can see the look of complete concentration on his face..he even has his tongue out to the side..

He's too cute..

"Your adorable Crona." Maka kisses the back of his head.

"A-Adorable?" Crona tenses..the spoon slipping from his hand..but he quickly catches it and goes back to stirring..but his hands are shaky.

"Mmhm." Maka nuzzles her head into his pink hair..taking in his sweat scent..such a pure scent..

"Y-Your the adorable one Maka.." She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Gay." Ragnarok grunts as he chops on the cherries.. "You guys just made cooking a whole lot fucking gayer."

"Aw Ragnarok your adorable too." Maka coos, getting his eye to twitch. "Just like a ted-"

"Call me a teddy bear, I swear to fucking god."

"Fine, I won't call you a teddy bear Raggy."

"Don't fucking call me that either!" Ragnarok snaps getting Maka to giggle..

Suddenly Crona tenses up..He lets go of the spoon quickly,..letting it just fall into the bowl..He turns around and has a odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong Crona?" Maka stops giggling to look at this boy..

"I u-uh.." Crona's gaze shifts. "I-i'll be right back.." he moves her hands off him as he starts to walk out of the kitchen-

"Where the fuck you going?" Ragnarok raises an eye brow.

"B-Bathroom." Crona mumbles nervously.

"But you just went." Maka blinks.

"I d-don't know w-what's wrong with me..I-I have to go again.." Crona blushes slightly.

"..Well we'll come with you-" Maka takes a step forward.

"G-Gah no! T-That's too awkward..w-what if I have problems and you h-hear me?" Crona tugs at his hair in distress. "N-No i'll b-be fine on my own..i-i'll be right back.." Crona moves his wrist..flashing that vertical eye..reminding her of what he said..

Even if they are safe from that thing that attacked them in the bathroom..She doesn't feel comfortable with being separated from Crona..She just has a bad feeling about it..but before she can protest anymore, Crona turns and leaves the room..shutting the kitchen door behind him.

"..I'm done with the cherries." Ragnarok speaks a little after Crona left..getting her to look at him. He pushes over the green bowl..it filled with pieces of cherries now. "He'll be fine..if he's in danger I'll be able to sense it."

"Right.." Maka takes a deep breath before she grabs the bowl of cherries and dumps them into the bowl of mix..Ragnarok watches her silently for a moment.

"..So uh..I've never heard of anything like this..is this your own recipe or something?"

"No..It's my mother's." Maka smiles slightly as she dumps the last of the cherries in the large bowl. "..Mom liked to experiment with bread..She liked bread..She even talked about opening a bakery some day..with me as the head cook." Maka chuckles at this thought. "..Cherry bread was my mom's favorite creation..but you see, my mother liked eating bread..but she didn't like making it." She smiles despite herself as she grabs the wooden spoon. "..So I would make it for her all the time..and when she was locked away in the asylum..I would always bring her cherry bread..in a way I hoped that if she ate the bread..it would bring my mother back..that it would snap her back to sanity..like the bread was some sort of fucking cure. It was a stupid thought..but it gave me hope..it may have been false hope, but it was hope." she gently starts to mix the cherries into the mix. "..I miss her you know?" Her voice gets soft.

"I know." Ragnarok lets his voice get gentle as he moves up behind her..He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder..watching silently as she stirs the cherries.

They're silent for a moment..Maka quietly stirring..and Ragnarok silently watching..She takes a deep breath..

"..If my mother could see me now..what do you think she would think of me?" Maka tries to steady her hand. "Sometimes I wonder..if my mother can see me..if she's watching me from heaven..if she's smiling at me..if she misses me."

"Of course she misses you." Ragnarok's voice is soothing. "..I think if she could see you..she would be fucking proud..Your able to fucking love even though your a witch..you healed that kid of his cancer..and saved thousands of lives on that ship..You've had your mistakes, but hell, you've made up for it."

"..You really think she would be proud..?" Maka can't help but to smile at the thought..

_"I love you too mommy!"_

..Before Crona..before anyone..she had loved her mother..she still loves her mother..

Because love can never die.

"Yeah." Ragnarok tightens his grip on her..This is the softness she was talking about..how he holds her now..how he speaks to her..He can be rough..he can be an ass..but he understands..and he's there for her.. "..I'll be honest though. I hope your mom can't see you."

"Why?" Maka frowns slightly and looks back at him.

"..Because if your mother can see you..most likely my mom can see me." Ragnarok has a far away look to his eyes. "..And I would fucking hate for her to see all that i've done..all that i've become..both in my life and death..I killed people, stole..I was a fucking horrible person while my mother..my mother was as pure as a fucking butterfly..if she was watching me..seeing me break all the morals she taught me at a young age..I know I would have broken her heart." Ragnarok's voice is too quiet. " If my mother could see me. She wouldn't be proud. She would only be sad..If she could see me, then she saw my death, she saw evrything..so no, I don't want to think that she's watching me..after all the shit I've been through..I would rather my mother forgot I ever existed..like everyone else..then for her to see the fucked up life her son lived, and still lives now."

Maka looks back at him a moment longer..before she looks back at the bowl. "..I think if your mother could see you Ragnarok..she would smile at the man you have become..despite everything you've been through..everything you've done Ragnarok was done for a reason..maybe she would be sad..just as I was when I saw you die..but wouldn't it make you feel better thinking that your mother never left you-"

"No. It wouldn't." Ragnarok shakes his head quickly. "She wouldn't smile at me Maka..my life, my fucked up life I made myself..all because of my hate..my hate for my fucking father..hate for the man she loved..and still loved to her fucking last breath." His voice is getting dark. "..The fucking last breath he took."

Maka frowns..not knowing what to say..the air has gotten tense around them..

"..I like to think my mom's in heaven." Ragnarok loosens his hold on her..his hair brushing her cheek. "I like to think that she's forgotten all about me, and my fucking father. That she's happy up there..being treated like she should have been treated when she was alive. I like to think she doesn't even know she has a son.." She can feel him smile against her shoulder..and for some reson..it gets her heart to ache.

Maka stops stirring the mix..she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck..her forehead against his..her eyes boring into his. "..What about when you finally move on Ragnarok?..What if you see her again?..Do you really not want her to remember you?" She speaks softly..holding him close.

"Heh..I'll never see her again." He chuckles humorlessly..he sounds so sure. "I'm not going to fucking heaven. There's a special spot right in hell for me..it's waiting, burning hot. i've known this fact since my mother died..that I would never see her again."

"You don't know that-" Maka tries to protest..

"Maka, me and you both know where the fuck i'm going." His eyes glare into her. "It's no fucking secret. I've done a lot of shit in my life that I'm not going to get of scotch free for."

"..What about forgiveness?.." Maka grips his shirt..a deep frown on her face.

"Maybe some people get it..but i'm not asking for fucking forgiveness." He grips his fist. "I don't regret a fucking thing..except for fucking failing..everything I did, I did for revenge, for killing my father..and i'm not fucking sorry for that. You don't have to sugar coat it, I know where i'm going. It doesn't bother me fucking in the least."

Maka frowns deeply..She doesn't like how his words get her stomach to twist..she wants to deny it..she doesn't want to think about this boy going to hell..to suffer more when all his life and death have been is suffering..

"..And it shouldn't bother you.." Ragnarok lens in, speaking against her lips as he grips her tightly when she started to shake. "I'm use to hell. You know more then fucking anyone."

And she does know..oh she does.

"R-Ragnarok-" She starts..only for him to lean and kiss her..it's forceful and firm..Him gripping onto her shoulders as her trembling lips move against his..his tongue fights with hers..before he pulls back..those eyes locking on hers..

"I'm not going fucking anywhere so stop fucking worrying." Ragnarok grins at her. "I'm stuck to you two dumb asses. " he cups her cheeks. "When I'm gone, you'll be gone too. You won't even know I'm fucking gone."

"I'll be heading there right with you Ragnarok." She hugs him tightly.

" I fucking doubt that." He frowns though..

Maka just gives him a look..before she lets go of him and grabs a rectangle pan..She pours the batter into it..before she places it in the stove and sets the timer. " You don't have to sugar coat it Ragnarok. " She uses his own words against him.

"I don't sugar coat shit, you-" Ragnarok starts-

Only to be cut off by a scream..but not just any scream..

Crona's scream.

Maka and Ragnarok whip around in alarm as Crona comes running into the kitchen..his pale blue eyes wide in horror..his clothing ruffled up..his cheek bleeding from a cut as he trips over his own feet..falling on his face..They're tears in his eyes.

"Crona!" Maka yells and runs towards him..falling on her knees by his side she grabs on to him. "What-"

"He's after m-me!" Crona whimpers..he hugs her, burying his face in her chest..trembling in fear. "He w-wants to kill me!"

"Who's after you? Who fucking did this?" Ragnarok growls darkly..looking at how shaken up Crona is..he glares at the door..his eyes set on fire..his teeth grinding.

"T-There was..i-in the bathroom.." Crona wheezes out. "A-Almost got me.."

"Crona you have to calm down and tell us who did this." Maka touches his cheek..healing the cut there. "who hurt you?" Maka grabs his chin and makes the trembling boy look at her..she's looking at him seriously..feeling her blood boil. "..Was it the demon?"

Ragnarok gives her a confused look..but Crona shakes his head.

"N-No much w-worse.." Crona whimpers. "..c-caught me off guard..a-almost got me.."

Crona is a mess..his eyes are so wide with fear..Maka hold holds him tighter.

"You said he was fucking after you?" Ragnarok marches over and opens the kitchen door, he looks around for any sighs of the attacker..only to find a empty dinning room..and a quiet Mansion..

There haven't been any sighs of Medusa, Eruka, or Free all day..

"I-I-I don't know if he followed me here..I-I slammed the door on him." Crona trembles.

"The bathroom?" Ragnarok's eye flash, he grips his fist. "Who the fuck did this Crona? Stop speaking in riddles and just come out with it already!"

"It w-was.." Crona freezes up..gripping onto her tighter..

"If your not going to fucking tell me, I'll find him myself." Ragnarok growls as he walks out of the room..

"Wait up Ragnarok. I'm coming to-" Maka lets go of Crona to stand up..only for Crona to grab onto her waist.

"Y-You can't! H-he'll get you Maka!" Crona looks at her desperately.

"Crona who ever hurt you I want to make them fucking pay. We'll be fine together ok?..Why don't you come with us..stay behind me..i'll protect you..Me and Ragnarok will both protect you."

"B-But-" He starts to protest..only for Maka to cut him off with a kiss..the boy melting into her.

"I promise." She locks eyes with him. "..Remember?..Together?"

Crona stares up at her..before he nods reluctantly. "..T-Together."

"Hurry the fuck up!" Ragnarok shouts outside the kitchen impatiently. "The fucker might have gotten away already!"

Maka grabs Crona's hand and pulls him out of the kitchen..Crona's dragging his feet ..whimpering to himself. Once Ragnarok sees them he turns around and starts walking out of the dinning room "..I'm guessing the bathroom your talking about is the one in the lobby?" Ragnarok glances back at him..Crona giving a nervous nod.

Ragnarok leads the way..his shoulders back and straight..He's marching..a protective and powerful air around him..his fist grip ready to fight anything or anyone to protect them..Maka can feel his anger..and she can feel her own..

Who ever or what ever did this to Crona..really messed him up. No one hurts her love. She glares darkly as she marches behind Ragnarok..Crona staying close behind her..the closer they get to the bathroom..the more he shakes..

And once they stop at the closed bathroom door..Crona is close to hyperventilating.

"Come out you fucker!" Ragnarok roars at the closed door.. Maka talking a step closer so she's right beside Ragnarok..Crona behind her..

There's no response.

Ragnarok waste no time. He kicks the door in with his foot..fire in his eyes as both Maka and Ragnarok glare in the dark..his fist ready and a spell on her lips, ready to tear who ever hurt Crona apart-

They stop..Their faces completely falling..

..There's no moster..no person in here..

But there is something in the bath tub.

"O-Oh my god it's s-still there!" Crona shrieks..his eyes going in and out like he's about to faint as he takes in the thing in the bath tub. "Q-quick we g-got to get out of here!"

Maka blinks..as she watches the small duck waddle in the bath tub..it letting out happy quacks, seemly not even noticing them.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Ragnarok screeches, turning on Crona. "A fucking duck?! That's what made you run into the kitchen screaming like a fucking bitch? A duck?!"

"Y-You don't understand Ragnarok! D-Ducks are evil! H-He was trying to sneak up o-on me and eat my soul!-"

"You fucking dumb ass!" Ragnarok roars before he grabs Crona in a head lock. "You got me all fired up, ready to kick some fucking ass over a duck?! I'll fucking show you what you should really be afraid of!"

"O-Ow ! That hurts! The d-duck really is trying to hurt me- Quit it!" Crona struggles with the other male.

"..Where did he come from?" Maka tilts her head at the duck in the tub..ignoring the fighting boys. "How the hell did a duck get in the mansion?"

"E-Evil duck powers! H-He came for me! see-"

"Crona shut the fuck up! There's no such thing as duck powers dumb ass!"

"I-I know you are but what am I?." Crona glares at him and sticks out his tongue.

Ragnarok blinks.

"You did not just fucking say that." His eye twitches before he starts digging his knuckles harder into his scalp. "What are you? fucking three years old?"

"T-Takes one to know one!" Crona whines out between his complaining.

"No seriously how did a duck get in here?" Maka can't wrap her brain around it. "..I mean..i've heard of rat problems..but..ducks?"

"That's it!" Ragnarok growls as he lets go of Crona...he looks over at the duck..dark glee in his eyes..a smirk coming to his face.

"W-Why are you smiling like that?" Crona's face gets pale as he watches Ragnarok walk over towards the tub. "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing..just checking out this duck's level of power..you know can't be too careful with that." Ragnarok hums..as he reaches down and picks up the duck..it quacks in alarm..but Ragnarok holds it firmly in his hands..holding it out from his chest.

"Y-Your mocking me aren't you?" Crona frowns..only for his face to fall to completely in horror when Ragnarok turns around and he sees he's holding the duck. "Are you crazy?! g-gah put the devil down!"

"I can't get a good reading on his powers Crona..I think I need you to do it." Ragnarok smirks as he starts walking towards Crona with the duck held out to him.

"R-Ragnarok get t-that thing away from me."Crona's teeth chatter as he takes steps back.

"Oh look Crona..it likes you.." Ragnarok chuckles darkly. "..He wants you to hold him."

"N-No.." Crona keeps taking steps back.

"Yes." Ragnarok is grinning, looking like a ass hole. "The duck wants you!" He roars before he takes off running toward Crona with the duck.

Crona screams out before he turns around, running as fast as Maka's ever seen him run before..his eyes so wide in fear..Ragnarok is right behind him though.

"I don't w-want it I don't want it!" Crona sobs out as he runs around the lobby..his body trembling.

"To bad! It fucking wants you! and your brains!" Ragnarok laughs darkly as he chases Crona..the duck making a quack that almost sounds like a sigh.

"N-Not my brains! I need those!" Crona screams..but despite himself..he trips over his own feet..falling on the floor face first.

"I have you now!" Ragnarok laughs evilly as he stops in front of Crona..the pink haired boy letting out a cry of alarm..

"P-Please no!" Crona pleads..his eyes getting watery.

"It's too late now Crona..This is going to hurt you more then its' going to hurt me." Ragnarok chuckles and brings the duck closer to Crona-

Only for the duck to suddenly struggle in Ragnarok's grip..it's able to get out..

And peck Ragnarok on the forehead.

Maka can't help but to crack up at the look on Ragnarok's face as the duck flies out of his hands-

"O-Oh god!" Crona screams and throws his hands over his head as the duck flies over him..

It lands a couple of feet away..It makes a quack that sounds like a 'hmpth!' as it moves it's webbed feet across the ground before walking away with it's tail up.

"Oh wow." Maka cracks up.

"G-Gah Ragnarok are you ok? ! I told you they were evil!" Crona cries, looking up at Ragnarok with concern.

"I'm fucking fine." Ragnarok snarls as he rubs his forehead. "..But now fucking ducks piss me off. They're nature's ass holes!"

"Y-Yes!" Crona stands up, his eyes wide. "S-see Ragnarok?!"

"Oh I see alright. If I fucking see that duck again, I'm making him into my fucking dinner." Ragnarok snarls.

"Aw Ragnarok..did you just get 'quacked' up?" Maka chuckles at her corny joke.

"Don't ever fucking say that again."

"That was gold and you know it." Maka grunts..a smirk on her face.

"Gold my ass." Ragnarok gives her his middle finger that she returns.

"Wait a minute.." Maka blinks as she looks at Crona..the boy still looking shaken up. "..What about the cut on your cheek?"

"O-Oh.." Crona blushes. "..W-When I was screaming and running away from the duck..I-I tripped and fell..I must have c-cut myself some how."

"Dumb ass." Ragnarok grunts.

"At least I-I didn't get pecked in the f-forehead."

'Bitch you want to fucking go?" Ragnarok takes a step forward-

"No fighting." Maka sighs. "Come on, I'm sure the bread is about ready to come out." Maka wraps her arms around Crona..getting him to relax a bit in her hold..nuzzling her head.

"I-I'm just g-glad that's over.." Crona mumbles. "..B-but what if he comes back?!"

"I told you. I'm fucking eating him for dinner." Ragnarok grunts as he walks beside Maka..Him gripping her hand tightly.

"So Ragnarok.." Maka gives him a goofy smile. "How did it feel to have that duck's pecker on your face?"

"G-Gah!"

"Keep it up bitch, i'll knock that fucking smile off your face! " Ragnarok snaps..only getting Maka to laugh..He smirks at her though..and Crona still looks scared..he's looking around paranoid now..mumbling things about ducks, and their 'Peckers of doom'..

Only getting Maka and Ragnarok to crack up..

The duck everyone is talking about..watches the three walk away with those small black eyes..tilting it's head slightly..before it turns..about to walk, enjoy himself in this huge mansion-

A hand shoots out from the shadows..gripping onto the duck's neck tightly..closing it's throat up so it can't even quack..The duck is lifted up by his throat..it thrashes for it's life..but the hand is stronger..

"So you thought you could get away.." A voice coos in the darkness. "..Amusing.."..

The duck struggles..but in one swift motion..it's life is ended..a scalpel pushed through it's small skull..It's blood splashing on the man's face..

"Though I just wasted your brain..your only a appetizer.." This man smirks..those glass glared eyes watching the back of Maka from the shadows..he licks the blood off his lips. "..Before the man coarse."

He crackles madly..disappearing into the darkness with the lifeless body of the duck..

It's like the darkness swallows him whole.

* * *

"Sooo who's up for some you tube?" Maka grins as she takes her seat on the bed between Ragnarok and Crona..each one of them as a plate full of beard..and a cup of milk.

"Whatever." Ragnarok shurgs but he's staring at the bread with a unreadable expression.

"D-Ducks..i-in ..b-bathroom..m-might be..more..!" Crona mumbles to himself..he's slightly rocking back and forth, his eyes shaking like he just say someone get murdered..

When in reality he just say a duck in the tub.

"Are you still fucking freaking out about that?" Ragnarok doesn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"It's okay Crona.." Maka sooths, trying hard not to laugh..She won't laugh at his fears again..he didn't laugh at hers, so let her return the favor. She rubs her hand on his shoulder. "The duck is gone..I won't let him hurt you."

"Y-You won't?" Crona sniffles and looks at her with those eyes..Maka smiles-

"She can't stop the duck's powers. When your asleep that duck is going to shit on your face." Ragnarok grins like an ass hole at how Crona shrieks in horror.

"N-No! W-What if I have m-my mouth open?! O-Oh no, o-oh god!" Crona is trembling like a leaf..Ragnarok is cracking up and Maka bites her lip to stop herself..

She'll laugh at this later.

"The duck won't get to you. Ragnarok's just being a jack ass." Maka grunts getting her a glare from the boy. "The duck won't touch you as long as I'm here..don't you trust me?"

"O-Of course I d-do!" Crona's eyes get wide. "I-It's just-"

"Relax." Maka sooths as she wraps the blanket around the three of them..the blanket resting on their shoulders. She grabs his hand that's shaking with the cup of milk and brings it to his lips. "Drink some milk..it's ok. Nothing's going to get you.I promise."

"Y-You promise?" Crona grips onto the cup, looking at her with his eyes lighting up.

"I promise."

Just like that..Crona's trembling dies down..he closes his eyes and takes a slip of milk..his shoulders completely relaxing like he melted..He leans into her, and she wraps her arm around his waist..the boy laying his head on her shoulder. "..O-Okay Maka.." He speaks softly.

"So what the fuck are we going to watch?..No fucking salad fingers." Ragnarok grumbles as he drinks his milk. "That was weird as shit."

"I l-liked salad fingers." Crona pouts.

"Yeah salad fingers is awesome!" Maka grins as she presses the PS button on the play station 3's controller to turn on the system. "But fine, no salad fingers. I already know what I want to watch anyway." She presses on the buttons, opening up Youtube..She starts typing in the search engine.

"Cry plays the cat lady? What the fuck is that?" Ragnarok blinks as she clicks on the first video.

"It's this awesome video game I heard of awhile back." Maka grins as she snuggles up to these two boys..Taking her first bite of bread..It fills her with warmth..and memories..and..

She just takes another bite. No reason thinking about that now.

Maka's pleased..She was able to make the bread just as she use to..It taste great..She hasn't lost her touch after all.

"If it's a video game why the fuck are we watching it on YouTube?"

"Because I want to watch Cry play it!" Maka beams when Ragnarok looks confused. "He's a awesome gamer that plays games and makes videos of them so others can watch..He's funny and I just love his voice!"

"..What kind of name is fucking Cry? He sounds like a pussy."

"Hey!" Maka hits his shoulder. "Don't you ever dis Cry! That's just his name for the internet! Stop hating on Cry jack ass!"

"I'm not hating on shit!" Ragnarok snarls and hits her back.

"M-Maka what's a c-cat lady?" Crona's eyes get wide. "G-Gah! i-is it a woman that's h-half cat? Are there r-really people like that?!" He tugs at his hair..but when Maka kisses his forehead he stops.

"No, a cat lady is what people call a woman that lives alone, with a whole bunch of cats."

"O-oh." He calms a little as he watches the screen..Seeing a woman in a felid alone..he raises an eye brow..as he brings up a piece of bread and nibbles on it..his eyes get wide..Maka watching his face light up with a smile on her face. "O-Oh Maka t-this is so good!..I-I had forgotten what t-this tasted like.." He breathes out before he takes another bite.

In a way, so had she. It has been a while..damn..can you believe that she use to be free? that she use to be just a vister at the aslyum?..Could you beleieve at one point she didn't have to worry about dying every second?..

Sometimes Maka can't believe it.

"Are you going to try it?" Maka looks over at Ragnarok who hasn't touched his bread yet..He's still looking at it. She frowns slightly. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No." He speaks quickly..before he takes a piece of the bread and lifts it up to his lips..He handles the bread with care..a far away look in his eyes. Maka watches in anticipation as he puts the bread into his mouth and chews..she looks at his facial expression..almost feeling nervous. "Well I'll be damn.." He swallows and Grins at her. "That was pretty-"

Ragnarok stops. His face falls...He looks..in pain. His eye twitching oddly.

"Ragnarok?" Maka frowns and Crona gets closer, looking over at the boy.

Suddenly his body jerks..he falls on the floor, the plate of bread left on the bed..the cup of milk spilling over the sheets as he starts to have a spasm..His body convulsing..his eyes wide..His mouth open like he's about to say something but the words never come out. Both Crona and Maka fall to his side..about to touch him, to ask him what's wrong-

Ragnarok goes still..his eyes close..

"..Damn was my bread that bad..?" Maka eyes him with huge eyes.

"N-No it's not the bread Maka it's-" Crona starts..only for Ragnarok to do a sudden jerk..and just like that, Maka watches as Ragnarok's spirit is thrown from the body..She turns, confused, as Ragnarok does a flip in the air..a look of irritation on his face.._What.?-_

"Ughhh.." A voice groans beside her and she looks down at the body that Ragnarok had control of..The boy grabs his head. "My head..why do I feel so..?" He opens his eyes..

His brown eyes meet Crona's and Maka's. The boy blinks..before he takes in where he is..in a room he doesn't know..with people he doesn't know looking down at him..Panic crosses over his expression as he sits up quickly. "Where am I?! How did I get here?! Where's the cruise ship?! What happened to me?!" He's screaming in his fright, his eyes so wide

"Uh-" Maka starts..not really knowing how to deal with this situation..She kinda forgot they just stole this boy off the boat..usually Ragnarok's bodies die before they can make it back to the mansion..but this one got lucky..Now the body has it's own will again and he's wondering what the fuck he's doing here-

"_Where's Paul?!"_ He grabs onto her shoulders, screaming into her face.

She can see Crona tense..he moves to grab the boy..she can hear Ragnarok getting closer too..

But with him yelling in her face..she can't help it..

Maka head butts him. Full force..with the boy's already aching head, the hit gets him to groan..his eyes rolling back before he falls back..limp on the ground, his forehead slightly bleeding.

"Well damn" Ragnarok stops beside her..he looks slightly surprised.

"D-Did that hurt you Maka?" Crona looks at her with wide eyes..frowning at the blood on her forehead.

"Nah I'm fine." Maka grunts as she stands up..looking down at the limp boy on the floor.

"That was one fucking head butt." Ragnarok crosses his arms. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah..I don't know, it's kinda a reflex." Maka grips her fist. " Blame that on my father. When he would yell in my face, or if anyone would yell in my face for that matter, I got them away from me. My body just moves." Ragnarok looks at her with a knowing look..Crona grabs her hand, looking at her with concern

"W-Why would anyone yell at you Maka?" Crona grips onto her..a protective tone to his voice.

"Why wouldn't they?" Maka doesn't look at him as she slightly nudges the boy's limp body with her foot. "You think I killed him?"

"Nah, he's still breathing." Ragnarok grunts." Though I'm fucking surprised, getting hit by your big ass head had to fucking hurt."

"Fck you Ragnarok." Maka crosses her arms..before she looks between the two. "..So what are we going to do about this guy? He'll probably come around soon.." She looks at Ragnarok. "Couldn't you just take back control of him?"

"No, I've had him for too fucking long." Ragnarok shakes his head, looking irritated. " It would be hard keeping control of him and I don't feel like the fucking hassle. It fucking hurts when they fight."

"D-Do you think he's going t-to be mad?" Crona must sense Maka doesn't want to talk about the other topic so he looks down at the boy..a frown on his face.

"Fuck yeah he's going to be mad! I fucking used his body and then when he finally got it back Maka knocked the shit out of him with her head." Ragnarok grunts..but he has a amused smirk on his face.

"You t-think he'll try hurt us?" Crona's really just looking at Maka when he says this.

"I got the solution." Maka declares, getting Ragnarok and Crona to look at her as she points at a chair..it drags over towards her.

"And what the fuck is that?" Ragnarok raises his eye brow as Maka uses her power to lift the boy up..placing him in the chair..She snaps her fingers and green power wraps around him, tying him to the chair like rope.

"There! Problem solved." Maka wipes her hands together before turning on her heel and walking back to the bed.

"Not really." Ragnarok follows her. "What, we just going to keep the fucker?"

"If M-Medusa finds him.." Crona frowns deeply. "..S-She'll use him for her experiments.."

"I have a plan." Maka waves them off as she takes her seat on the bed. "Just trust me..you guys can relax."

Ragnarok and Crona give each other a look..before they take their seats next to her.

"I want to have a nice day and that's what were going to have." Maka grunts as she takes another bite of her bread.

"O-Okay Maka." Crona cuddles close to her, before he starts eating the bread..his eyes on the screen, not looking at the tied up dude in their room.

"This is pretty fucked up." Ragnarok chuckles as he goes to grab his bread..Only for his face to fall to a scowl when he realizes he can no longer eat them..

"R-Ragnarok if you want y-you could.." Crona starts..probably about to offer his body..when a groan cuts him off.

They all glance at the boy in the chair..as he groans and twist..till his eyes open.

"Oh fuck, my head..what a fucked up dream-" He blinks when his eyes fall on Maka..he looks around the room...then down at how he's tied to a chair. His face falls in horror and he starts to struggle with the green power..but he isn't going anywhere. "What the world-" He stops when his eyes fall on Maka once more...The boy's eyes light in realization, a wince on his face as some of the blood from his forehead trickles down to his nose. "You..Y-You head butted me!" He looks at her with disbelief.

"Yup." Maka states bluntly as she keeps watching the TV, eating bread.

"W-Why? and why am I tied up ?! Where is this?" He trashes in the chair, winching still.

"I didn't like you yelling in my face." Maka shrugs, ignoring all his other questions.

"That was completely justified! I don't know who you people are..I can't remember how I got here or when I even got off the cruise ship! So yeah, I yelling in your face! You didn't have to head butt me!"He screams at her.

"Hey, keep it down. We're trying to watch this." Maka doesn't even look at him.

"I won't keep it down! You have me tied up! Help! Someone help me! I've been kidnapped! Paul!" His eyes get wide, then narrow with rage. "What have you done to Paul? Where the hell is he?!"

"P-Paul?" Crona tilts his head.

"That's probably the fucker that was chasing us on the ship trying to fucking rape me." Ragnarok snarls but this boy only looks at Crona..he can't hear or see Ragnarok.

"My boy friend! He was with me on the ship!" The boy thrashes. "I know Paul would never let anything happen to me! So what the fuck did you do to him?! If you hurt him, no, if you even touched him, I'll kill you!"

"V-Violent." Crona frowns.

"I punched him in the face." Ragnarok chuckles darkly.

"You really need to calm down." Maka sighs. "We didn't touch your boyfriend-"

"Then where is he?!"

"How am I suppose to know? After the ship sank-"

"The ship sank?!" The boy gasps. "Good lord! Was everyone ok? Did Paul make if off?!" The boy is frantic.

"I don't know." Maka blinks. "I was paying more attention on getting out alive then on your boyfriend..but I think everyone got off."

"I-If I lost P-Paul..I.." The boy is trembling.

"He wasn't anything special." Ragnarok grunts. "He'll probably be pissed at you any way.." He smirks. "You knocked his fucking lights out."

"Look-"

"Why have you kidnapped me?! Why didn't you let me be with Paul!" he screams.

"P-Please be q-quiet." Crona puts a finger to his lips. "S-She'll hear you-"

"Someone else is here?! HELP! They want to kill me! HELP!" He screams his lungs out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ragnarok roars, the room getting colder as he grabs his plate that use to hold bread..now the bread is on the bed, and the plate empty. He grips the plate and throws it..it shatters next to the boy's head..and he gasps.

"W-What was that? That plate j-just moved by itself!" the boy's eyes are wide..he's trembling, his breath being able to be seen. "W-Why does the room feel different?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Dude you have to chill." Maka finally looks over at him..getting the boy to tense. "We're not going to hurt you, but if you keep screaming, someone else will. Your not in a safe place-"

"Obviously! Like hell I'll believe for one second that your not going to hurt me! You have me tied to a chair for fuck's sake!-"

"That's because I knew you would freak out like you are now. You'd probably run out of the room, screaming your head off and then you'd be really dead. Believe it or not, we're the good guys here. Being tired up is for your own protection."

"Your lying! Let me go! Let me go now!" He screams.

'Can I just fucking knock his ass out?" Ragnarok growls and looks over at her.

"Please y-you have to b-believe us..w-we don't want you getting hurt." Crona speaks as calm as he can..the boy blinks..seeming to really look at Crona for the first time. Crona's eyes hold nothing but truth and concern.

"...If you don't want to hurt me then let me go." He takes a deep breath. "I just want to go home..be back with Paul."

"Ok."

"..Huh?" The boy blinks at Maka.

"I don't know where Paul is, but I could take you back to your home." Maka eats her bread.

"G-Great! I would like to go very much right now." The boy's eyes get wide with hope.

"Tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?" The boy trembles. "Why not now? I want to go now!-"

"Don't be a baby." Maka grunts. "I've been through a lot of shit alright? I want to have one day to fucking relax. You'll go home first thing tomorrow morning."

"You know Medusa would never fucking take him home." Ragnarok gives her a look. "Nor would, Eruka, and free..Human parts are really fucking valuable to witches.." His voice is so dark..

"I'm not relying on Medusa." Maka grips her fist. "I can transport this boy by myself..how hard could it be?"

"S-Stop talking to yourself..it's freaking me out." The boy trembles. "Just take me home now!"

"I don't have to take you home at all." Maka locks eye with him..and he tenses stares into her eyes..before his shoulders slump in defeat..seeming to finally understand he's the one tied up..he's the one that is at the mercy of Maka.

"Fine..tomorrow." He mumbles. "..But what are you going to do with me till then? You can't just keep me to this chair!"

"Oh yes I can. I don't trust that you won't run away." Maka looks at the TV again, taking a bite out of her bread.

"So what, your just going to keep me here?! While you eat cake?!"

"It's bread."

"C-Cherry bread."

"I don't give a fuck what it is! This is insane! You can't keep me here tied up and go on with life as if I'm not!"

"Yeah we can. Now shut up." Maka snuggles with Crona who seems a bit nervous.

"Your all insane!" He watches in disbelief as they continue to eat.

"Yup." Maka holds Ragnarok's and Crona's hands..

The boy watches as they continue to eat..seeing they're being serious..he sighs deeply. "..Can you at least untie my hands? These wires are digging into me."

"Sure." Maka snaps her fingers and the wire adjust so his hands are free.

"How d-did.." he looks at her with wide eyes but she continues to eat..

They're all silent for a moment, Maka being able to feel the boy's gaze on her but she doesn't care. This is a day for celebrating, a day for her family. She feels sort of bad, but not really. Tomorrow this boy will have his old life back..Maka's old life is lost forever. She wants to enjoy her family..Crona is finally back and they're all getting along..no more craziness.

"..Hey can I get some bread..?" The boy asks nervously. ""..I'm starving..I can't remember the last time I ate."

"..Sure I guess." Maka gets up and walks over to the boy in the chair..she feels Crona and Ragnarok watching her as she stops in front of this boy..She leans down to hand the boy the piece of bread..being careful with it..because to her, this bread is almost sacred-

"That was a mistake you bitch." The boy growls suddenly..Maka catching him grab for something in his lap..it's a shard of glass..It must have fallen there when Ragnarok broke the plate. She doesn't have time to register this..she only has time to see his wrist..his wrist that is tattoo free..no vertical eye..before he shoves the shard of glass into her stomach..she makes a choking sound as he rips it out in a swift movement..her mind going blank.. Maka takes a couple of steps back in surprise, her blood dripping from her wound. The boy is quick, using the shard of glass on the green power that binds him..he did this move out of panic..Maybe if he was tied up with rope..and maybe if she wasn't a witch..this attack would have worked...

But the glass doesn't cut the green power...and this boy just pissed off The other two people in this room.

The room gets freezing..a dark growl coming from Ragnarok's throat as he appears right in front of the boy..Crona is right by her side, looking at her in concern..but his eyes almost look haunted when he looks at the boy in the chair..

The boy must realize there's no way he's getting out of the chair..because he starts trembling..goose bumbs form Ragnarok..and tears for the odd look Crona has in his eyes. "I-I'm really sorry, I really d-don't know what came over me I-"

"You fucking bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing!" Ragnarok roars as he grabs the boy by the shirt..lifting the chair with him..Maka knows he cant' see Ragnarok..but he can definably feel him..the boy's pants get wet around the crotch area.

"He peed himself!" Crona giggles oddly but when Maka leans on him..the haunted look leaves his eyes..he trembles as he holds her. "M-Maka are you-"

"Don't kill me!" The boy screams.

"No fucking promises!" Ragnarok pulls back his fist, ready to give this guy hell..ready to make him hurt-

"Ragnarok stop." Maka looks at him with a blank face. "..Put him down..it's fine-"

"Fine?! He fucking stabbed you!" Ragnarok growls.

"Yeah and i'm fine..see?" Maka points to her stomach..the wound closes but Crona continues to hold her protectively. "Put him down."

"Fucking shit!" Ragnarok growls but he lets go of the boy..the boy is sobbing now. "You lucky." Ragnarok snarls in his face.

"W-What is going on? W-What was holding me? And y-your wound just closed!" He sobs. "Have I gone mad?"

Maka doesn't respond, she just takes a step forward-

"Don't kill me! I'm sorry, I-" He freaks out..such a strong fear in his eyes..the fear of death..the fear of her..

Maka feels her lips twitch up into a smirk.

How fun would it be to watch the life in those eyes fade away, watch as he lets out his final breath? She feels something stir inside her..

_"Kill Him."_ That other girl chants. "_Take his life..feed me. Drink in his tears, absorb his life. Death is easier then life..so much quicker..so much more fatal..kill him, you know you want to."_

Maka takes a deep breath...she grabs her hand to stop it from twitching as she looks at this trembling boy once more..with those fearful eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." She speaks quietly. "Please just be quiet..i'll take you home tomorrow." She places the bread in his lap. "..enjoy."

Maka turns on the bewildered boy..before she starts walking back to the bed..Crona holding her close, such a deep frown on his face.

"What the fuck Maka?! Don't give him bread!" Ragnarok screeches as he walks with her. "Let me fucking teach him a lesson!"

"He s-stabbed you.." Crona's voice is quiet but she can hear the anger.

"_Just no more!"_ Maka lets out a frustrated scream as she flops on the bed..looking up at he ceiling. "I don't even care that he stabbed me. All I wanted was a peaceful day of celebration..but it's like we can never get a break! First it was that fucking thing in the bathroom, ruining are nice bath, then there was a fucking duck in the bath tub that I still don't understand how that's possible! Then we try to relax and eat, watch some videos but of course this guy gained back control and had to freak out! After all the shit we've been though these past couple of days, I wanted a day for us all to relax. but no! That just can't happened can it? I finally have love and I can't even enjoy it! I wanted today to be perfect, a day of normality or something but we can never have that can we? I wanted a day without demons, or death, or fight..or fucking ducks! But again that cant' happen! So no! I don't want you to show him a lesson! I don't want you guys to do anything!" Maka's out burst leaves Crona and Ragnarok looking at her with wide eyes. "..I just want a day without tears, without decisions to make, without fighting..without fear..I was hoping with eating the cherry bread..that I t would give us a sense of normality..you know..how it was before all this , when we were in the asylum..but no, the bread didn't do anything..again I mistaken by mother's recipe for a cure." Maka's eyes start to droop. "I wanted this day..to be..good for all of us.." She yawns ..her eyes closing. "But it never turns out that way..does it?" With that..the girl is out. She yelled herself to sleep...but both boys could see that she was tired throughout today.

Crona and Ragnarok stare at the girl a moment..Croan's eyes hold a hint of sadness, Ragnarok's expression can't be read.

"This d-day was good.." Crona speaks softly as he climbs into bed with her..moving her gently to make her more comfortable. "A-Any day with you i-is..w-we don't need peace for i-it to be a good day.." He holds Maka close..his lips on her forehead. "..We just need each other."

Ragnarok watches the both of them with blank eyes..before he looks back at the boy in the chair-

"D-Don't." Ragnarok stops going over to the boy at Crona's voice. "S-She doesn't want us hurting him..I t-think she would l-like it if you joined us..s-she wanted us to relax together today.y-you heard her."

Ragnarok takes a deep breath..before exhaling. The boy is being quiet..his crying has stopped..he's just eating the bread Maka gave him..a look of regret on his face. "..Fucking fine." Ragnarok disappears only to reappear by the light switch. He turns it off..but since it's still day time it's not that dark. Ragnarok appears behind Maka on the bed..he places his arms around her waist..his head nuzzled in the back of hers..but of course he cant' sleep.

Crona smiles at him..Ragnarok seeing how tired he is..he was holding back for Maka..wanting to make her happy..

"Go the fuck to sleep." Ragnarok snaps at him.

"I-I am.." He cuddles with Maka..letting out a sigh of contentment..his eyes closing..Ragnarok watches the two together..watches as their chest move up and down almost in sync..when his doesn't move at all. He watches how they snuggle so close to each other..watches the smile on Crona's face..and despite this odd feeling in his chest..he smiles.

"..Fucking thank you." Ragnarok gets closer to Maka..Crona's arm touching his..all of them connected. He feels his cheek tint at him being so fucking sissy but..he's thanking Crona for not pushing him away..even when Ragnarok gave him the chance..

Crona is willing to share the only thing he has with Ragnarok...

He can't explain his surprise..or the way he felt..

Crona is too fucking nice for his own good..

Ragnarok holds Maka close..

But for once in his fucking life..

He's ok with sharing.

Crona's smile grows..Ragnarok not knowing if he heard him but he doesn't care..

The three lay in each other's arms..holding each other so close..

Only when both boys hold her..

Does Maka's lips twitch up into a smile.

* * *

_Maka screams as she falls fast..falls into this darkness..till she finally hits something hard. She grunts in pain before her eyes shoot open...and she sits up.._

_She's in the fire place room..she guesses but..it's uh..different._

_Maka blinks as she takes in all the trash..the random statues of weird creatures..there's even a statute of a hot dog. Maka blinks at the disco ball..and the balloons that seem to be everywhere.._

_It looks like a fucking tornado came through this place._

_"Oh dear this is so messy!" Maka looks over to see Custos frantically moving around the room, trying to pick up the trash and arrange the stuff so they look like they weren't just tossed in here for no reason. He looks a bit stressed out._

_"Custos what happened in here?" Maka speaks, taking a step closer._

_"Oh Maka! Good thing your here!" Custos drops everything he was holding and walks towards her, his eyes lighting up completely..He opens his arms..and it looks like he's about to hug her..only for him to stop himself.. his smile faltering. "F-Forgive me. I'm just so proud of you! You put the witch of death back in her cage and learned to love!" Those green eyes of Custos are so bright..a soft smile on his face. "Love defeats all..remember that Maka..no matter how powerful evil looks..love always wins." He sighs happily. "I knew you loved him! See? I knew you could do it! Because you fought Maka you saved the word from completely being destroyed!" He gets closer..Maka can tell he wants to touch her, to hold her..but he can't. " You did it dear..I'm so proud."_

_"..T-Thanks Custos." Maka looks at bit taken aback..Those green eyes of a angel holding her in place..with his words..she feels a happiness..a good feeling in her chest as she allows herself to smile back at him..He's not mad at her that she failed in the first place..that she's the one that let the witch of death out..no..he isn't looking at her mistakes..he's looking at what she did right.._

_And it makes her feel so good._

_"Hey bitch!" She hears that other girl scream at her..Maka look to her side..and her moth can't help but to drop at what she sees.._

_Crona..well not Crona..she knows it's that other boy..that demon..but he looks like Crona. The boy is in nothing but a..black throng. He's thrusting against the cage, and hanging on the bars like a stripper, a mad smirk on his face. That other girl's face is completely flushed..she looks so pissed off but she's out of breath. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this! How dare you love?! You have lost your mind!"_

_Maka blinks..and looks at Custos..noticing the angel is looking away where but the barely dressed demon is...before see looks back at Crona. "..What the hell are you doing in here?"_

_"Oh howdy!" That boy grins at her as he grinds against the cage's bars. "Just entertaining my girlfriend, you know, I have the moves of a goddess-"_

_"I'm not your girlfriend fuck tard!" the other girl screeches. "Stop fucking humping the cage you sick fuck!" She goes to punch Crona where it hurts but the boy only pulls away when she does..giggling._

_"I'm sorry for such a sight." Custos sighs. "but he wouldn't listen to me.."_

_"It's uh..fine..?" Maka blinks as she takes in..all the hot dogs that surround the girl in the cage..takes in the thorns also around it..but the vines are shaped like hearts..only seeming to piss the witch of death off more. "..How many fucking people are going to be in my head anyway?"_

_"Language." He scolds her. "Cussing is from the devil."_

_"So am I." Maka grunts and Custos frowns.._

_"Me too!" Crona giggles as he stops his dancing to kneel in front of the cage, giving that other girl a smirk. "Soo-"_

_"It's not fucking happening! You can't seduce me you butt licker!" The girl's eyes twitching._

_"Shut up and sleep with me, come on, uh huh, and sleep with me." Crona starts singing as he gives her a wink, and licks his lips in sensual way._

_"Fuck off."_

_"I only want to fuck you."_

_"They're been like this all day." Custos sighs when Maka rises her eye brow.." That demon is very persistent..I don't mind him but he's trashing the place! Making a mess here and there..just to make the witch of death mad..she said she didn't like hot dogs so now he's filled the room with them. It's quite unsettling how much control he has in your own mind.."_

_"I'll say.." Maka frowns before glancing over at the angel. "..Do you know anything about him?"_

_"The demon? Not much..but it seems that he's on our side for now." Custos gives her a serious look. "If I think he's trying to ruin you, I won't stand for it. I have authority over demon's..God has given me that to protect you as much as I can."_

_"Come on! You know you want to!" Crona giggles as he pokes her cheek through the bars. "Come on! You know you want me to rip you open! stop playing hard to get!"_

_"I don't want to fucking fuck you! Why don't you just go and get a hit by a fucking buss?" The other girl growls at him before looking at Maka...her eyes fall to desperation. "Please..Maka you got to get this fucker out of here! He has done nothing but annoy the hell out of me! I can't fucking handle this ass hole and that prick angel over there to! I swear if you get him the fuck out of here I won't hate you that much! Just get this ass hole out of our mind!"_

_"Ohh she wouldn't kick me out!" Crona looks over at her and gives her a lopsided smile. "We're pals! and I gave her some awesome clothes! She wouldn't dare kick me out now would you Maka?" He smiles at her..but she can see the threat in those eyes._

_"She's all yours." Maka grunts. "Just stop trashing this place, your going to give Custos a hard attack."_

_"Deal." Crona chuckles darkly as he keeps poking her cheek. "See my love? We will always be together..who's a cutie? You are! Yes it's you! Who's the cutie wootie with the bootie-"_

_The other girl quickly lashes out..Crona not expecting it..so she's able to hit him right where it hurts..He gasps and pulls his hand out of the cage. "..That was adorable." Crona speaks through grit teeth, holding his junk._

_"I swear to god Maka you'll pay for this! i'll make your life a living hell when I get out of here!" She screeches._

_"Your not getting out ever again." Maka grunts. "like hell your getting out after you almost destroyed the world."_

_"Yeah what a bitch, destroying the world." Crona rolls his eyes._

_"Your not much better ass hole! You made everyone go fucking crazy!" The girl snarls._

_"I could drive you crazy as well.." He purrs as he licks up the bar..getting the girl to blush..but she's till glaring._

_"Maka..if I could have a word with you." Custos backs up a little away from the caged girl and demon..Maka following after him..raising her eye brow at the frown on his face. "..You see..i've been having this bad feeling since i've been here..and now I know why..being a angel I can sense emotions..a can also sense spirits..I can see into a person's soul and see what makes them..well them..I tell you this because I sense a soul in distress..I have been since I've first came here..but I couldn't pin point who it was.." He takes a deep breath. "..It seems there is a soul here that is trapped..some where in the mansion..I believe I could sense him out but i'm not aloud to physically touch anything of human's..It seems a witch placed a spell on him..and the poor soul can't move on.." Custos eyes get watery. " I hate feeling that..So Maka..if you please..would you release this soul? I'm not sure how you would do it..but could you at least try? I don't know if I can take much more of this man's pain.." Custos looks so sad._

_"A soul trapped in the mansion?" Maka frowns. "Who-"_

_"The heart is the soul. The soul is the master piece. The master piece is a piece of shit." Crona chants. "The heart is dangerous. The heart has him trapped. The witch ripped his heart out..now he's trapped..never more to kill what has killed him!"_

_Maka looks at him confused...yellow eyes flash through her head..and her expression falls.._

_"She took his heart! Don't you know what that means?!" Kid's voice screams.._

_"Ah yes the witch hunter." That other girl giggles. "He's all trapped.."_

_"Trapped like a rat, in a hat, got hit with a bat, with a cat!" Both Crona and Maka chant this..mad giggles escaping from their lips._

_"Kids' dad.." Maka breathes out before looking at Custos..a fire in her eyes..a fire to make things right. "..Can you take me to him?"_

_"Yes..but that's all I can do." Custos frowns. "When you wake up..it will be 3 o clock..everyone will be asleep.."_

_Well..so much for relaxing._

_Everything fades away at his words._

* * *

Maka's eyes shoot open..It's pitch black but she can feel someone's arms wrapped around her..She glances behind at the alarm clock by the bed read 3 o clock.

"Maka.." She shields her eyes at the sudden light..when her eyes readjust, Custos stands by the bed..His light acting as her guild..Maka realizes it's only her and Crona in the bed..Crona holding her so close..nuzzling into her. " The spirit is restless..it would be best if you went alone.."

Maka nods..knowing what the angel means. She slowly..so slowly eases her way out of Crona's grip..moving a pillow in her place..the boy latches on to the pillow and nuzzles into it..Maka having to smile at his cuteness for a moment before she slowly gets off the bed.

"Follow me.." Custos turns quickly and starts walking out of the room..Maka following behind him..moving almost like this is a dream..her mind is fuzzy..

She's too busy with her thoughts..that she doesn't notice someone else isn't' in the room..

The chair is empty.

Custos walks through the door..Maka opening it after him and closing it behind her silently. " The soul is down stairs in a room in the lobby..the witch has been torturing the poor soul..making it so he can't move on.." Custos tremnbles.. "..How can she be so cruel?..How can anyone be so cruel?"

"Medusa is a bitch." Maka snarls..gripping her fist as she follows the angel down stairs. "She's going to get what's coming to her, oh don't you worry about that!"

"Don't let revenge consume you." Custos frowns. "It could blind you to the truth."

"She's the only blind to the truth." Maka speaks darkly. "..Custos do you know where Ragnarok is?"

"No, i'm afraid not." Custos stops in front of a door by the guest room..a deep frown on his face. "..This is the room. I sense the soul's pain strongly.."

Maka takes a deep breath before the doors open up to her..she walks in..

The smell of cleaning supplies and blood fills her nostrils..

This room is filled with nothing but jars of organs..Eye balls, noses, lungs..anything that is on the human body is in this room right now..some of the organs look like they could belong to an animal but Maka's not to sure.

"Oh my.." Custos eyes get wide at see this..he does the sign of the cross..he looks so troubled. "Oh lord have mercy on their souls.."

"Which heart is the man's?" Maka trembles..

She really doesn't like it here..the jars here remind her too much of Ragnarok's death..remind her too much of that horrible fate..all because of fucking Medusa..

"..This one.." Custos walks to a shelf opposite of the door..he keeps mumbling prayers under his breath before he points to a heart in a jar. "..This is the source of the man's suffering..there is surely something you can do to set him free right Maka?" The angel looks at her hopefully..he's so concerned about this soul..

Maka doesn't know but she nods anyway..She has to try..this is fucking Kid's dad..He doesn't deserve this..yeah he tried to kill her..but hell she deserved it. Maka snaps her fingers as her book appears..She thinks about information on a captured soul..how to set once free..

Luckily the pages flip..and stop on a page in the middle of the book.

_"Releasing a captured soul._

_Having a soul to torture and claim is a nice touch, but maybe you have grown bored with your toy. To release a soul, all you have to do is speak the words..before you rip the heart apart..this will set the soul free to do as it pleases."_

Simple enough.

_"I have defied you of your rights. I have taken away your afterlife and made you a toy of entertainment..I have cheated your judgment, and gave you a fate all on my own..now I release you..For your soul to roam the earth forever, or for your soul to move on to some place better..I release you from my grasps.."_ Maka chants as she uses her power..the heart comes out of the jar..and floats in front of her..She takes a deep breath.._this is for you Kid.._ "_Release!"_ She screeches before she uses her power..the heart being ripped apart..

Everything gets quiet..Custos has his eyes closed..a hand to his heart..

"Did it work?" Maka frowns deeply..did she do it wrong?-

"..Yes." Custos smiles and opens his eyes.. "Look."

She follows his finger..and can't help but to gasp..There standing in front of her is the mayor..He's looking at her with those piercing yellow eyes..his body see through..He has a blank look on his face..no anger..no happiness..No hate..no anything.

Seeing this man makes her tremble..fills her with a sadness..

She remembers those good old times..when this man was alive..when he made Kid and her cookies..

Now he's dead..staring at her with those eyes..

Maka tries to say something..but all that comes out is a squeak..The mayor gives her a long look..his eyes flash..before he just fades away..

"..That was a bit rude." The angel frowns. "But at least he's free now..You did a very good thing Maka, you surprise me more and more..you-" Custos turns to offer her a smile..but his face falls to complete horror. "Maka look out!"

She can't even turn..can't even ask what he's talking about..before a hand covers her mouth..it has a cloth on it and she breaths in the fumes..Her vision goes blurry..everything spinning..her legs tremble, struggling to hold herself up..

All she sees is Custos horrified face..and the glare of glasses..before her eyes shut close..her body going limp..

Maka passes out..

Mad laughter fills the room.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! Been so busy lately and this chapter was a long one!**

**For those of you that said custos was suppose to represent Ragnarok..you were right! If you think about it Crazy Maka and crona are the opposites of the two..just as custos is the opposite of Ragnarok..but they hold some simalr qualities..as Ragnarok is known as the guardian of Crona and Maka..custos is the first guardian angel. Get it? but unlike the other two, custos is connected to Ragnarok in any way.**

**If you guys don't know about Cry you should check out his videos on youtube! Hell, especially the cat lady video game! It's so fucking awesome! XD**

**I'm kinda curious to what you guys thought of that crazy Crona x crona moment, unexpected huh?**

**I know some of you have been asking about stein..well let me tell you, all your questions about him will be answered next chapter. That crazy, freaky, mother fucker is about to get some spot light.**

**Till next time! I don't know when i'll be able to update..i'm sure next chapter is going to be pretty long as well, and I have so much crap going on.**

**See ya:)**


	62. Chapter 62

**This chapter..I must say is..bittersweet...it's..tragic. at least I think so. You have been warned.**

* * *

How does she get herself in these fucked up situations? Is she forever going to be put through shit? No matter how much good she does..it doesn't matter does it? The world wants her dead..the world wants her gone.

Maka's consciousness comes back to her..and already she wishes it didn't. She feels she's on something cold..her thighs on something metal. The smell of chemicals and latex fill her nostrils..giving her chills. It smells like the fucking hospital..she doesn't like this, not one bit. Maka tries to move her hands..tries to move her body..She keeps her eyes closed..too afraid to open them..too afraid to see if her fears are correct.

Her hands are tied above her head..and when she tries to say something..she realizes she has duck tape on her mouth. She can't move her fingers. She can't speak. She's defenseless..nothing but a weak girl now..

Maka takes a deep breath..before opening her eyes. A blinding light is above her and she has to blink a couple of times so she can see. She quickly looks around for something she can use to cut herself out..There's scalpels but they're too far away from her..This has to be a dream..how the fuck did she get here? Why is she tied up?..Wasn't..she saved Kid's dad then..something happened..darkness..

Maybe this is just her madness..creating a nightmare for her..it feels like a nightmare..her head feels fuzzy..it's making this scene all the more surreal..Maka seems to be in a small room she's never seen before..there's jars filled with odd liquid..sharp implements every where..like scissors..scalpels..saws..drills..

Oh, she really doesn't like it here.

"Ah Maka your up. I'm sure you enjoyed your rest?" A voice coos to her left..and her blood turns cold..No fucking way..no way in hell..this is a dream. This isn't real. it can't be..this is just too fucked up..but never the less she turns her head to the side..her gasp muffled by the duck tape..

Stein stands with his back turned to her..he seems to be working on something..his lab coat is stained with red..He doesn't say any more..but he almost seems to be waiting for a response. This really can't be happening..Maka thought this guy was long gone, got the fuck out of the mansion while he still could before she ripped him to fucking pieces for what he said about her mother..She forgot all about him..but now, seeing this man..seeing how she's tied up..she's filled with a rage..but also a dread. How..how did he slip from their fingers? Where was he hiding?..where is she now?..She's still in the mansion right?

The thought of Stein dragging her away from the mansion..gets her to shiver..she feels a panic in her chest but she suppresses it..She has to stay calm..she has to figure out a way out of this..

But her hands are tied and her mouth is covered.

There's nothing she can do.

"I know you've been through so much lately..with the cruise ship sinking, with fighting for your life almost every day.." Maka's eyes get wide..How the hell does he know about that?..How did he know about the cruise ship?..something isn't right about this. "I must admit..I'm jealous of you Maka Albarn." _Jealous?_ Maka can't help to raise an eye brow at this mad doctor that still hasn't looked at her. "You did something that I could never do..with a touch of your hand you did something that I have worked my whole life on..You cured cancer. You cured that little boy of his illness with no side effects." His breathing starts to get uneven. "What makes you able to do that hmm? I know all about you Maka..how your a witch but not just a witch..a special one. I've wanted this since the day I found out..to see the insides of a witch, to see if your heart weighs the same as a human, if there are any differences..but now it's more then that.." He starts to laugh..and Maka finds herself struggling with the rope that binds her..but it's no use. "Now, I can use your blood..I can make the cure..I can do it! Do you hear that love?! I can do it!" He's roaring now..his whole body shaking in a spasm.

Maka tries to say he's insane..that her blood couldn't possibly be a cure..it's her power that healed that boy..but anything she says is muffled to the point she can't even understand herself. Suddenly, the man stops cracking up. It's so abort that Maka tenses..Now he's like a statue..his arms hanging limply by his sides as he stares at what ever Maka can't see.

"..I told you I have no limits now..I told you I would have you..and now that its' here, it's hard to control myself. I won't have to control myself much longer though.." Stein starts grabbing stuff..moving it around..

'Let me go!' Maka shouts through her tape but it' muffled..

"Sorry dear can't hear you." She can hear the smirk in his voice..the fucking bastard.

'Then take this off!' Maybe..just maybe he doesn't know about her weakness..maybe she can out smart him.

"Take it off? I don't think so. I'm no fool. I know all about your kind now. I've been researching, preparing for this moment. It seems the power flow of a witch comes from her words and hands..if they are both unable to work, the witch is defenseless." Stein speaks slowly..before he turns around..Maka's stomach turning hallow as she sees the scalpel in one of his hands..and a..drill in the other. He has a large, mad smile on his face..his stitches ripping a bit..his glasses are glared so she can't see his eyes. "Your defenseless Maka! Your all mine! I wonder how much you can take before you lose consciousness? if you lose consciousness this won't be any fun so.." He walks over slowly..placing the scalpel and drill on a small table next to the one she's on..She watches as he pulls out a needle..it's filled with red liquid. "This was a gift..It will keep you conscious no matter what I do to your frail little body. You will feel everything, any rip..any tear. You'll feel it all Maka..isn't this fun?! I'm having fun."

'Get the fuck away from me!' Maka screams and thrashes in her blinds..Stein watches as a cat would watch a trapped bird..he licks his lips..those lips growing in his mad smile. He walks over..holding that needle out.

"Are you afraid of needles Maka? So many of the patients at the asylum were..it's something in the brain that causes this fear, but I find it amusing. Why be scared of something that is only a prick?..When I could cut you with my scalpel and crave out your eye balls? That's something you should be afraid of..and you are, aren't you Maka? Your afraid of me..I can see it in your eyes and I must say it's delicious..Your mother had the same look in her eyes. Did you know that? It always did get me excited to see her laying before me, too drugged to even form a sentence."

Maka..can't explain the hate..the fury she feels.. She cries out through the tape..thrashing like a mad man..She's glaring holes into this man..screaming her head off..wanting to kill him. Wanting to fucking end him..What did he do to her mother?! Did he hurt her? What the fuck did he do?! It's maddening..not able to be free, not able to use her powers when he's so close..when she could rip him to a million pieces. In this moment..Maka feels the needle pierce her arm..something flowing through her veins..

It's like a electric shock..her eyes are wide open..she's aware of everything..any pain..any discomfort..it's like someone put all her nerves on blast. The slightly cold table has become freezing..and the jab in her arm..feels like someone stabbed her with a knife..

This isn't good.

"You don't like me talking about your mother do you?" Stein places the empty needle down..before leaning over Maka..she can feel his hot breath against her lips..her whole being burns with hate. "If you must know..I like you more.." He touches her cheek..rubbing it..that mad smirk way too large for his face. "You always did struggle with me..Your mother was nothing but a limp body. She didn't fight me..not like you do. Your anger towards me..the hate I see..it's been there since the beginning at the asylum..You never liked me..and I liked that. I wanted to rip you open there..but back then there was rules.." He reaches over..and gabs the scalpel. "..Now there's not. I will finally get to feel your beautiful insides Maka..your so young..your skin so soft..I'm going to sand you down..I'm going to cut open every part of you..because I like you just that much. I want to see your everything. I saw a lot of your mother..but not everything. No, not like I'm going to see everything with you. When i'm done with you, no one will be able to even recognize you..but me of course. I'll know. I always do." Maka struggles with her binds..Screaming at him but it's muffled..Stein brings the scalpel down..on her stomach..but when his knife touches the fabric of her vest-

It stops. He can't cut it.

Maka has never been so happy for that demon then she is now..His black blood won't be cut my some fucking scalpel..

"Hmm..interesting." Stein turns the bolt in his head. "So this is what she was talking about?" He tries to move the vest up..but it won't move. "I guess I'll just have to cut around it..now won't I?" His grin is way too fucking large as he..walks over across the room..and gets a saw..it's a round and motor one. "That boy is next did you know? I'll enjoy his screams just as much as I'll enjoy yours.." Stein walks back over..hovering over her again with that smirk. "You have never been as beautiful as you are now. Tied up, weak, at my disposal. I've waited a very long time for this..and i'm not letting any thing get in my way...I didn't when it came to your mother." Stein crackles madly before he turns on the saw..it making a loud screeching noise. "All I have to do is dig deep enough..and I'll scrap this vest off with your flesh. Some things may get damaged but don't worry. I'm a doctor. I can fix it." He laughs so loud at that..

He's fucking insane..he's fucking insane and he's going to gut her like a fish..Maka is between her hate for this man..for speaking of her mother..for what she doesn't know..but then she's afraid..

She's alone here..she doesn't know where she is..she can't use her powers..She doesn't have anything.

"Are you scared?" Stein leans in..his glasses still glared. He's bleeding from his stitches being slightly ripped..and it's falling on her face. She can't see the saw but she can still hear it's horrible screeching.

Maka just glares darkly at him..Her expression is nothing but hate.

Stein makes a humming sound..before he reaches his hand up..this one has a scalpel..He cuts her cheek with it..her blood welling up. He leans in and licks it off..she feels like puking..she thrashes her body, trying to get him off but he continues to lick at her..his scalpel trails down..cutting her arms..before he moves down the vest..she feels the scalpel press against her exposed belly button..

God it hurts. It hurts so much. He's barely cut her but it feels like he's cutting her up in pieces.. Maka tries to bite her lip..not wanting to give this fucker the satisfaction of her cry.

"I'll ask again..are you scared?" His hot breath is in her ear...the scalpel still pressed to her belly button...Maka sees it then..The three large eyes that are behind this man..they seem to be looking everywhere..till they lock on her..this must be her madness..but the eyes..narrow as it stares at Stein over her..and just like they appeared..they disappear.

Maka doesn't respond..her pride and the duck tape not allowing her to..

That's when he slowly starts to press the scalpel into her belly button..You don't think about it..you don't think about how sensitive your belly button is in till there's a fucking scalpel in it. Maka feels the tears well up..the pain..it hurts. She tries to bite her lip to stop her cry..but when he pushes it deeper..her feeling the scalpel in side her stomach..She scream out in pain..it being to much to bare..

"That's it, scream for me you little bitch." His voice is husky..his breathing uneven in her ear. "Scream for me like your mother did-"

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

He did not do this to her mother. He did not fucking do this.._No..No..NO.._

Something snaps in her..and despite all the pain she feels, her body thrashes against him..cusses and screams escaping her lips. She wants to kill him. She wants to kill him NOW.

_"Then let me out."_ That girl coos. ".._I could get us out of this. He doesn't know who he's messing with. This fucker won't get away for all the shit he's done to us! you know I could kill him. I could get us out of this situation."_

Maybe she could..but..even in her deepest hate..her rage..Could she really let this girl out? So she can destroy the world? Over this man? This horrible person? This is probably what he wants..

She can't deny it's tempting..but when she thinks of what Custos showed her..with the ruin buildings and bloody roads..

Maka holds out..she keeps herself.

Stein finally moves back away from her..ripping the scalpel out. He's smirking at her..that fucking smirk...then his glasses stop glaring..and the sight gets her blood to turn cold..

Those stone eyes are bouncing..he's mad, he's completely mad..His eyes full of lust..

"You should be afraid of me.." he breathes out..his fingers twitching. "You see, I can do whatever I want to you. Your mine now. No one will save you. No one knows your here. You are at my mercy..If I wanted to fuck your insides then I could. There's no rules..only my desires.." He walks back over to the side of her..he brings the scalpel towards her eye. "And I desire you..but really I think everyone does. You are life after all..all i've wanted is you..but what have you done?" His expression changes to rage. " You took her..death..your death you bitch. You use to be my friend..use to be something I looked forward to..then you took her. You took her away!" His voice is so loud..she feels like this small room is shaking in his roar..

Maka can't even say anything..she doesn't understand him..he's fucking mad..and Maka's going to die if she doesn't do something..anything..

"But you didn't kill her did you?...no..no you didn't.." He's mumbling to himself..he drops the scalpel and it barely misses her cheek. "No..no..don't look at me like that! Don't fucking look at me like that!" He screams at her..gripping the bolt in his head, his eyes wide. "Stop looking at me with your eyes! You know don't you?" He covers his eyes with his hands..only to spread his fingers, looking at her through them. "You see it with your eyes don't you?"

This man..She doesn't even know what to do at this point..but she keeps staring at him..he doesn't like it so she'll keep doing it, the fucking bastard.

"Everyone looks at me with their eyes..but they don't really see. Maybe you do? Maybe you don't? I don't know. I don't know a lot of things. That's why I must keep cutting, I must keep learning. Knowledge is power. Do you see it with those eyes? Everyone sees me with their eyes..they all saw me for what I was..but she didn't. Do you see it too? The something I'm missing? Can you see into my soul with those eyes? Just like she could? Can you? Can you?!" His body is trembling..his eyes twitching..he hits the table she's on and it gives a creaking sound..He breaths heavily..his bangs covering his eyes. "No..you can't see..only she could. She's the only one. She saw something..she saw me..she saw something..you don't see anything..your nothing but my experiment yet she was my experiment too...if you had blue eyes I would have cut them out by now..so stop looking at me with those false eyes..stop it..stop it.." He looks up..his voice becoming a whisper..but she can't look away from him..it's like he's keeping her from looking away..He's so fucking crazy..He's not making any sense. What the hell is he talking about? Yet you can't reason with someone who is fucking nuts. "STOP IT!" He roars at her..before he grabs her by the neck..squeezing hard on her wind pipe..

Maka struggles beneath him..fighting for air..as Stein leans in..they lock eyes..

Those stone eyes flash..

And soon everything is fading away.

* * *

_Maka groans as her eyes slowly open..trying to process where she is..only to stop.._

_She's seen a lot of weird things in her life time. A lot of fucked up things so you'd think she'd never be surprised anymore..but uh..looking at this..she can't help but to raise her eye brow.._

_Spirit..her father is in front of her..hiding behind a..bush? She can tell he's a lot younger..he's crouching down like a frog and..moving his arms oddly..Chanting something as he moves his hands back and forth, wiggling his fingers.._

_This has to be one of the oddest things she's ever seen. Where the fuck is she? What the hell is Spirit doing? He looks like someone on crack..who knows? Maybe he is. Seeing this man fills her with mixed emotions.._

_Don't get her wrong. She still hates the fucker..it's just.._

_Young Spirit makes a odd sound before he hobbles forward..he pushes his hands out..reminding her of this old show she use to watch..'Dragon ball z'..when Goku would do a 'Kame ham ha'. Spirit is holding his hands in a similar way..Maka can't help to tilt her head as he lights out a 'Cha!'._

_"Spirit, what on earth are you doing?" Maka tenses at the voice..she knows this voice..so cold, so collected. She glances over at the boy that took the words right out of her mouth. Stein stands beside Spirit now..looking down at the other man with a blank expression..there's no screw in his head, no stiches on his face..He looks..normal..but she knows better. This boy is nothing but normal. Instead of a lab coat, he just has on a plain grey shirt with some jeans..His white bangs slightly in his eyes._

_"Fuck!" Spirit jumps, falling on his face before he turns and gives Stein a glare. "What have I told you about doing that?! Fucking warn me, don't just creep up on me!"_

_"And what have I told you? I'm not one to follow the rules." Stein states boredly. "What were you just doing Spirit?"_

_"Oh..that.." Spirit blushes slightly before he crouches by the bushes..looking over them. "..Just this thing I found on the internet..It's a kind of..I don't know this thing that sends positive energy towards who ever you want it too..I thought it could help my chances."_

_"You thought making weird hand signs at her from behind a bush would help your chances?" Stein readjusts his glasses. "Your logic scares me Spirit."_

_"Hey! It's worth a shot! She's ignored all my other advances towards her." Spirit pouts but there's determination in those eyes of his._

_"Maybe it's time to just except the facts. She's just not that in to you." Stein shrugs._

_"But..but every girl is into me! I'm..i'm fucking hot as shit!" Spirit touches himself as if to prove his point. "There has to be something wrong with her if she's not attracted to this! She's just playing hard to get is all!"_

_"Oh yes, there's something wrong with her for not liking a man who watches her from behind a bush." Stein speaks motor toned...in a way Maka almost wants to laugh..but she hates this man. She hates the both of them.._

_Yet she can't help to raise her eye brow..Stein and her father were..friends? Then again when she thinks about it..when ever Spirit would come to the asylum he would talk to Stein most of the time..and when Spirit died..Stein actually seemed..upset.._

_Of course these two ass holes would have been friends. It makes perfect sense once you think about it._

_"Shut up." Spirit grumbles before he looks over the bush..a smile comes to his face..his blue eyes lighting up. "God..just look at her Stein..Why can't she be mine?"_

_"I'm sure there's plenty of answers to that question." Stein looks over to where Spirit is.._

_That's when Maka sees just who they're talking about.._

_They seem to be in front of a school..a high school. Kids are walking out, talking and laughing..but there's one person that stands out in the crowd..Maka covers her mouth.._

_Her mother stands before her..young..her green eyes so bright..She's laughing..Maka's heart raises only for it to plummet.._

_She isn't alone._

_Medusa stands close to Kami..she has a blank look on her face as her mother laughs at something..from this far..she can't tell..but it almost looks like Medusa's smiling..They're pretty close..Maka hates seeing this. She fucking hates Medusa..yet she was her mother's friend..Too many emotions swirl around her head from seeing this..it's too much..she hates it.._

_"Why doesn't see laugh at my jokes like that?" Spirit grumbles and grips his fist..his expression nothing but jealously._

_"Because your jokes aren't funny."_

_"This isn't the time to be funny Stein!"_

_"I wasn't trying to be."_

_Spirit glares at him..before he turns his attention back on Kami..he frowns. "..Do you think..do you think she's a lesbian? It would explain why she's not taking a liking to me..and she's with Medusa all the time..do you think they're dating?"_

_"Fuck no." Maka snarls out for him. Like hell her mother would be with Medusa like that. He's lost his fucking mind._

_"Just because she isn't into you doesn't mean she doesn't like the opposite sex." Stein states boredly. "and just because two girls are friends doesn't mean they make out like your oh so brilliant logic suggest."_

_"This is different! I mean..they're always together..and they don't talk to any body but themselves. That's a little weird right? and when ever I try to make a move on Kami..Medusa gives me this evil eye." He rubs his chin. "..You know what? Even if they're together I don't care! The more the merrier! Medusa's pretty hot herself..can you just imagine having them both in bed with you?" Spirit wipes his nose bleed._

_"No." Stein states bluntly. "The idea is ridiculous. If you could open your eyes Spirit, you would see they both don't like you. You would also see that your making a fool out of yourself."_

_"I'll keep making a fool of myself if I can get her! You don't understand Stein..this is different..She's beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the school-"_

_"You say that about every girl."_

_"N-No I don't!..and I mean it this time. Have you ever seen eyes that look like that? So green and huge? She's just..wow..I have to have her." Spirit's voice is airy._

_"Come to think of it I haven't seen someone with eyes like that.." Stein hums..a look in his eyes Maka knows too well...that look he had when he was cutting into her..a predatory look._

_"Yeah she's just..I bet she can sing..her voice is like an angels..I bet she likes taking walks like I do. I bet we're perfect for each other and she just doesn't know it yet!" He stands up..gripping his fist..determination in his eyes. "I will have her.." His eyes get a far away look. "Her and her sexy ass."_

_"Don't look now but her and her 'sexy ass' is looking at you." Stein's voice is so motor toned..no emotion._

_Spirit tenses when indeed..Kami and Medusa are staring at him..They saw him come out of the bush..he still has blood running down his nose..He gives Kami a goofy smile and waves at her._

_Maka can't help but to face palm..who the fuck does that?_

_Kami looks confused..but Medusa is glaring draggers into Spirit..she gets in front of Kami a bit..the look gets Spirit to yelp and take a couple of steps back..before he hides back in the bush._

_"That was smooth." Stein smirks at Spirit who sends him a glare. "Retreating into the bushes is sure to give you some points with Kami."_

_"S-Shut up..did you see the way Medusa was looking at me? She's fucking hot but scary as fuck. She's like one of those hot psycho girls in the scary movies..damn, why do I have a boner?" He groans and Maka wrinkles her nose._

_"I have a theory." Stein clicks his tongue. "That you have a problem with your hormones. Anything can arouse you. It may be that you have a lot more testosterone then estrogen hormones, putting your body out of balance.. There could be many reasons for this.." He has that predatory glint in his eyes again._

_"Is she still looking?" Spirit ignores him as he peaks up from the bush..and sure enough, Medusa is still staring in their direction, but this time she's staring at Stein.. "Hey dude..a think she's totally checking you out! Holy shit this is perfect! You can get a creepy fucking girl that matches your creepy personality..Medusa will forget about Kami and then I can have her all to myself!" He's getting so excited._

_"Maybe that would work if.." Stein looks at Medusa..they lock eyes..She smirks at him..a knowing look..some conversation being held with their eyes. "I wanted to have her."_

_"How can you not want her?!..hold up..wait a minute.." Spirit's eyes get wide. "..Dude are you gay?"_

_"No. I feel no attraction to anyone. Male or female. They're nothing but..flesh."_

_"You know you scare the fuck out of me when you talk like that."_

_"Then stop talking to me." Stein stares at Medusa..she gives him one final smirk before she grabs Kami's arm and walks off with her. Maka wants to run after them..wants to rip her mother from Medusa..but she knows she can't change this..this is a memory..and she's just a watcher. Stein has a odd look. "I'm leaving. I have work to do."_

_"You always have work to do." Spirit groans. "It's a Friday! Live a little! Your always just up in your house doing god knows what..there's a party at Brain's house..if you come, maybe people wouldn't be so-"_

_"Scared of me?" Stein cuts him off..getting Spirit to tense. "I don't do parties. I don't do people. Let them be afraid." He has a odd look in his eyes. "They should be."_

_Stein turns around quickly..about to walk off to who knows where..only for him to bump into someone. She lets out a squeak as she falls on her butt..dropping all the books and things she was holding. "I-I'm so sorry about this! I c-couldn't see past my books and-" She looks up..looks at Stein with piercing blue eyes..those eyes..seem too familiar._

_He only looks down at her blankly. The girl's breath catches as they lock eyes..only for him to turn and walk away. He doesn't help her up. He doesn't say anything but walk away._

_"I.." The girl seems confused..she watches Stein leave with wide eyes._

_"Don't worry about that ass hole." A couple of other girls surround the blue eyed one..they help her up and give her stuff back. "He's such a fucking jerk." A red haired girl huffs._

_"Hey ladies~" Spirit wiggles his eye brows..standing up tall and giving them a charming smile..it makes her want to puck._

_"Oh hey Spirit." Most of the girls turn their attention on the red head..giving him winks and blowing kisses.._

_What the fuck do they see in this ass hole?_

_"Who was he?" That blue eyed girl blinks..still staring where Stein was. "..I've never seen him here before."_

_"That doesn't' surprise me." One girl grunts. "He's never here. He only comes when there's a fucking dissection in science..he's so fucking creepy."_

_"Is he failing then?" The blue eyed girl frowns._

_"Nope." Spirit grins at this girl..and puts a arm around her. "Stein worked it out with the teaches that they would just send him the work he needs to do..he's smart as fuck. He's able to do everything they give him with out him being taught...he's already in college...i'm pretty sure he wants to be a doctor or something like that."_

_"Your close to him?" The girl tilts her head at him._

_" I wouldn't' say close..he just only talks to me." Spirit shrugs. " I helped him out a long time ago so..I guess you could say he puts up with me."_

_"So he's a genius?" One girl speaks up. "Doesn't surprise me..is he as creepy as he looks Spirit?"_

_"Uh..I just..he has problems." Spirit scratches his head. " I really don't-"_

_"I heard he doesn't have a family." One girl speaks up..the blue eyed girl's eyes get wide. "I heard he lives alone in this huge mansion..that he inherited it."_

_"I heard his mother and father was murdered.." Another girl speaks up. "..It wouldn't surprise me if he's the one that killed them-"_

_"Alright that's fucking enough." Spirit snarls, getting all the girls to stop and look at him in surprise. He's trembling in his rage..before he just matches away._

_"You don't really believe he killed his family do you?" The blue eyed girl looks at the others._

_"I do..I mean it makes sense. He got a huge ass home for it. He's a genius remember? He's probably smart enough he was able to hide the evidence really well."_

_"Also..he's so fucking quiet. and you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones. He doesn't talk to anyone but Spirit and even then he barely speaks. It's just not natural and the way he stares at people.." A girl shutters._

_"..Maybe he's lonely?"The blue eyed girl speaks quietly..something in her eyes Maka can't read. "..If he lives in such a big home alone..I'm sure he gets lonely."_

_"Lonely? oh yeah, the murderer is lonely. He hates everyone." A girl shakes her head before grabbing the girl's arm. "Come on, lets stop talking about this ass hole and do something fun."_

_"Pizza!" a other girl cheers._

_"o-okay.." This blue eyed girl nods..and allows herself to be pulled along..but Maka catches how she looks behind to where that mad boy use to be._

_Everything fades away._

_When everything comes back to Maka..she's in a class room. She blinks as she takes in all the students, chatting..some look just bored out of their minds while others seem a bit distressed. Maka realizes the cause for their distress._

_Stein sits in the front of the room..the whole row by his seat are empty..all the students are sitting as far from him as possible..mumbling things about him. Stein doesn't notice or maybe he just doesn't care. He just stares forward blankly..no expression..no emotion..he's like a robot..his eyes are stone..._

_Maka hears the door open so she looks over..only to see that blue eyed girl..Her eyes fall on Stein and she looks shocked..just standing there, staring at him. Stein doesn't' look at her. He just stares forward. The girl looks up at her other class mates that are cowering away from him..something changes in those piercing blue eyes.._

_Before she sits right next to Stein._

_The whole class room gasps..they start talking amongst themselves while this blue eyed girl just gets her stuff ready for class like this is nothing. Stein still doesn't even look at her. Maka wonders slightly if he's even realized someone has sat next to him..but before she can question that..a tall man walks into the room._

_"Good morning class. Today's Wednesday and you know what that means." The man chuckles at their groans. "That's right! we get to dissect a cat today."_

_Everyone else is complaining..Stein just blinks as the teach starts passing out trays with a scalpel and tweezes and such for the dissection. This girl..with the eyes Maka can't get over..fiddles with her implements nervously as she glances over at Stein. But he still hasn't even looked her way..._

_That's when the girl must realize that Stein and her only got one tray..she raises her hand-_

_"Everyone will have to share. i'm not made of cats." He laughs at his bad joke before he walks around..putting dead cats on everyone's tray getting 'ew!' 'that's fucking gross!' and 'hey this looks like...sally! you monster!' "Alright simmer down. Stop being a bunch of cry babies and just do it." the man grunts before he takes his seat at the desk._

_The blue eyed girl fiddles with her fingers nervously..looking at Stein who is just looking at the dead cat in front of him. "U-Um..you can start if you want." She pushes the scalpel towards him._

_He doesn't say anything. He just grabs the scalpel..no expression as he flips the cat over..he pins the paws to the tray..before placing the scalpel on the cat's belly._

_"Don't you want some gloves first-" The girl starts..only for Stein to cut into the cat. It's a smooth cut..a experienced cut. The girl watches with wide eyes as he pins the flesh to the side..exposing the insides of this poor animal. Stein still doesn't say anything..he just digs his bare hands in, pulling out the intestines..moving his scalpel, cutting muscle like paper..He slowly, skillfully takes each organ out..not seeming to care about the fluids that's getting on him._

_"If your going to be my partner shouldn't you be writing down what I find?" Stein speaks motor toned..getting the girl to tense..she drops the tweezes she was fiddling with at his voice._

_"Yeah s-sorry." She quickly gets a piece of paper out..she looks at the organs already out and starts writing about them quickly..Maka can tell she's nervous. who the fuck wouldn't be? Maka's not to sure why this girl would sit by Stein..even if the rumors aren't true..he's still creepy as fuck._

_Stein doesn't say anything..he just continues to rip this cat apart.._

_This girl glances up at him after awhile..and her breath catches.._

_Stein is..smiling. It's not one of those creepy smiles..it's a smile as he rips the cat's heart out. He's happy. That stone face is still there but his eyes are a bit lighter.._

_The girl watches him with her mouth open..she looks pale yet..her cheeks seem..pink?_

_"What are you staring at?" He doesn't look at her..but that smile falls. "Keep writing."_

_She tenses and nods before she looks back down at her paper..starting to write again.._

_Everything seems to rewind..when it stops..Maka sees that blue eyed girl walk out of the class room with her books. She doesn't see Stein so she follows her._

_"Hey girl! How was your fist dissection? Gross right?" That red head from before puts a arm around the blue eyed girl as she walks. "Who'd you partner up with? I hope you had a better partner then me. I got that bitch Katie."_

_"That um..boy." The blue eyed voice is quiet._

_"Ohh what boy?" The red head gives her a smirk._

_"I think his name is Stein-" The girl says..and just like that the red head stops her._

_"You were partnered with that freak?! oh my god I'm so sorry!" The red girl wraps her arms around the blue eyed girl. "Did he hurt you?!"_

_"No of course not!" the blue eyed girl's eyes get wide. "He just..he just dissected the cat..he didn't really say anything-"_

_"Of course he didn't. He's such a freak." The red girl rolls her eyes. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."_

_"I don't think he wants to hurt people.." The blue eyed girl mumbles. "..You should have seen him Christine..he looked so happy while he was dissecting that cat..it was the first time I've ever seen him smile-"_

_"He only smiles when he's cutting something up. Yeah, that doesn't sound crazy at all." This girl grunts. "He just screams serial killer."_

_The blue eyed girl doesn't say anything._

_"Well I'm heading to class! see you later girl!" Christine smiles before she walks off in the hallway.._

_This blue eyed girl just stands there..looking at her feet..such a sad look in those blue eyes..and for some reason Maka really doesn't like it. "..You'd be surprise Christine..sometimes the people you like the most..the people you trust the most..are the real people you should be afraid of."_

_The girl takes a deep breath before she starts walking down this hallway..the bell rings..she's late but she' doesn't seem to care. She's the only one in this hallway..her eyes still holding that sadness..she's in deep thought-_

_"Do you have all of it?" a voice whispers..the girl stops..frowning slightly as she walks over ..looking over a corner. She has to bite her lip not to gasp._

_Medusa and Kami stand in the hall way..Kami behind Medusa..the older woman is staring at this other person blankly.._

_The other person that's Stein._

_"Of course I do." Stein states boredly as he hands over a..cooler? "All rabbit."_

_"This is perfect." Medusa opens the cooler and looks at the contents..she shows Kami and the other girl nods, seeming pleased with it. "Good job." Medusa smirks as she reaches in her pocket..pulling out a wad of cash before handing it to Stein. " Keep it up and you'll run me dry." Medusa laughs that fake laugh of hers, smiling sweetly at Stein. "Are you almost done with the next batch?"_

_"Yes. I've been working on it." Stein takes the money and starts to count it..when he seems pleased with it he nods and puts it into his pocket. "Mind telling me why you want these parts? it seems a little odd for two young girls to want animal organs." He studies them._

_"I never said we just wanted..animal organs." Medusa's sweet smile grows. "But we'll work on that later shall we? it's best not to ask questions Stein. You keep doing what you love and we will keep paying you for it."_

_"Fair enough." Stein blinks. "I don't really care much anyway." he states boredly._

_"That's why we like you Stein." Medusa coos. "We'll be taking our leave now." She turns..but when she looks at Kami..Medusa's face falls and she looks back at Stein. "Oh, and tell that foolish boy to leave Kami alone. He doesn't take a hint."_

_"I can take care of myself Medusa." Kami grunts and glares at her._

_"I could tell him but Spirit won't listen. He's as hard headed as a mule." Stein drags out._

_"Indeed." Medusa glares before she turns around. "This time next week Stein..."_

_"I'll have it." Stein watches as the two girls leave.._

_By this point the blue eyed girl is staring wide eyed at Stein..probably not understanding what just happened..Maka can practically see the thoughts swirling in her head.._

_So..even when they were younger Medusa and Stein knew each other..He sold them animal parts for their potions..that makes sense..since Stein is crazy and likes cutting fucking things open. This blue eyed girl needs to get out of here..the last thing she wants is-_

_Suddenly Stein turns around..His stone eyes slowly moving to where she is. The girl lets out a gasp before she hides behind her corner..taking deep breaths..her eyes are wide..The girl listens..hearing Stein's foot steps walking away from her..She lets out a sigh of relief before she peeks over the corner.. no one is there..the hallway is empty. "That was a close one.." She mumbles to herself before she turns around-_

_Only to bump right into the chest of Stein._

_The girl falls back on her butt..looking up at him in horror..sweat starting to form on her brow as this boy just stares at her blankly. Those stone eyes give nothing away. This girl needs to run..needs to get away..but she stays were she is..trembling. "I-I was just..I-I didn't!-" the girl bites her lip..not sure what to say no doubt._

_Stein just..stares at her. Maka has to admit it's fucking creepy..more so then him actually doing something..time seems to tick by as he just stares at her..and this girl just looks up at him..Maka doesn't know what he's going to do.._

_His eyes..though stone..hold that predatory glint..and maybe this girl can see it because she whimpers..before Maka can blink this girl is pinned against the wall..His face mere inches from her own. The girl keeps trembling..but she doesn't push him off..doesn't do anything but stare into his eyes...as he stares into hers.._

_This is dangerous. Maka knows it is..she doesn't want this girl to get hurt._

_Stein suddenly just lets her go..he looks at the girl a moment before he walks away..not saying a word._

_The blue eyed girl watches him..before she hugs her knees to her chest..her body shaking in her fear..she hides her face in her knees.._

_Everything fades away._

_"Come on dude!" Maka blinks as everything becomes visible again. She's outside the school again..Spirit is in front of her with Stein. The red head giving the mad boy a scolding look. Maka takes notice that they're both wearing warm clothes..and snow is everywhere. "It's Christmas! It's not healthy for you to just be in that huge ass house alone on Christmas..come on. You could spend it with me and we'd have a killer time!"_

_"I don't do Christmas" There's a..hint of rage in his voice. "You know that Spirit. Besides I'd rather not have to deal with you when your drunk off to much eggnog and vodka."_

_"I promise I won't drink that much!" Spirit presses. "I know you hate Christmas..your like the real live Scrooge but..come on..don't you get..lonely on Christmas? especially when.." Spirit trails off..looking uncomfortable._

_"Finish your sentence Spirit, it's bothering me." Stein has a blank face..but something shifts. "Go ahead. Say it."_

_"..Especially when..your parents.." Spirit trails off yet again._

_"Died?" Stein finishes. "Murdered? Use your words Spirit. Why are you afraid to say the truth? It's a fact. It happened."_

_"I know I just thought.." Spirit takes a deep breath. "..I just think that you should spend Christmas with me..just..be with people during this time you know?"_

_"I don't know why I still talk to you." Stein states coldly. "You think you have some responsibility of taking care of me? You think I need to be looked after? Your the son of the cop that saved me from getting killed with my parents. I'm not your concern and I know you don't even want to fool with me. I scare you Spirit. Just as I scare everyone else. I don't do Christmas, so drop it."_

_"It's not that your my responsibility! It's that your my friend Stein! Isn't it obvious I care about you? I want you to spend Christmas with me! I don't want you being alone!"_

_"Merry Christmas Spirit." Stein's words are bitter as he turns his back on Spirit and starts to walk away. "Enjoy your holiday. I have work that has to be done-"_

_"That's bull shit and you know it!" Spirit grabs Stein's shoulder..the boy tenses and before Maka can blink he turns around and shoves Spirit. The red head falls on his butt..looking up at Stein with large eyes. Some people that were watching gasp. "Sorry.." Spirit surprises her for actually apologizing. He stands up and brushes himself off. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that it's just..damn it, you know this isn't healthy."_

_"Does it look like I care what's healthy and what's not?" Stein states before he turns and walks away. "Don't ever touch me like that again."_

_"Shit.." Spirit grips his fist watching him go..He sighs as a group of girls come over, gushing over him, asking if he's ok and if him and Stein had a fight.._

_Maka is about to follow Stein..when her eyes catch someone else.._

_That girl with the blue eyes is sitting behind the bush that Spirit himself was..She's hugging her knees to her chest..she was close enough to the whole thing that she heard everything..her eyes..they're so..sad. Maka frowns a bit..she' never looks like that when she's around others..but seeing this girl huddled behind the bush, you would think she was a different person. "So..your spending it alone..?" She mumbles to herself..she closes her eyes..takes a deep breath before standing up..her movements almost seem strained._

_Maka frowns..how long has it been since the last flash back?..Why is this girl still well..spying on Stein? After that run in with him? Does she have a death wish? Doesn't she know..curiosity killed that cat?_

_"Hey River!" A voice calls out causing this girl to look over..The red head Christine, smiles as she runs over to her friend..so this girl..her name is River? Maka likes it. "You ready for Christmas? I hate this school though..giving us off right on Christmas..what the fuck? We should have been out a week ago!"_

_"Yeah. We really should have." River smiles..that sadness Maka saw is completely gone._

_"So..what's your plans?" Christine tilts her head._

_"Spending time with my family..drinking eggnog..the usual." She giggles._

_"Sweet I'm going to be at my stupid grand mom's." Christine groans. "..well I'm going to go..have a merry Christmas! You should let me come over this week sometime-"_

_"How about I come over your house?" River smiles. "My parents are a bit odd with having guests over..you know this."_

_"Yeah I know." Christine sighs. "I'm just curious..well..see you later then." She smiles before she walks off..whistling a happy tune to herself.._

_River watches her..before Maka sees that sadness back in her eyes..She looks over to where she saw stein walk. "..It seems me and you have a lot more in common then I thought.." She hugs herself..and bows her head. "..Do you really want to be alone?..or is it that your lying to yourself?..Just like I am."_

_Maka blinks at this girl..it's like..she's a different person alone..That sadness is so deep..she can't even explain it. Those piercing eyes..are dull._

_River starts walking-_

_"Hey girl, do you need a ride?" Some girl in a car calls out to River with a smile on her face._

_"No, my mom is coming to get me." River gives her a smile, that sadness gone. "Thank you anyway!"_

_"Alright girl see ya!" And just like that the car is gone._

_And just like that..the sadness is back. Maka decides..to follow River..She doesn't really want to be around Stein..and there's something about this girl..Maka wants to understand her. River walks out of the school yard..and starts walking down the road..Maka frowns.._

_Didn't she say her mother was picking her up? Was that a lie? Why would she want to walk home in this cold?_

_River hugs herself as she walks..her feet making a crunching sound..the snow getting all in her raven hair..but the girl doesn't seem to mind. She just keeps walking. "I wonder if you hate me now..I wonder if your creep out by me.."_

_Maka has to stop for a minute..hold up. Did this girl really just ask if Stein was creep out by her? That dude is the definition of creepy! Is she not right in the head?..well talking to yourself like she is, doesn't seem..so right. There's something about her.._

_River suddenly stops..and grips her fist. "..I've decided."_

_Everything fades away._

_Maka blinks as she takes in this..large ass house in front of her..it looks like a mansion..trees are around it..all covered in snow. It's a beautiful sight really..but the house it's self is eerie. IT's dark..so still..It looks like it's been abandoned for years.._

_She hears a crunch of snow beside her so she turns. River stands next to her now..her breath coming out in puffs of smoke as she looks at this home with wide eyes..Maka realizes this must be the same day..for this girl is wearing the same clothes..River is gripping a basket of something..she looks so nervous..scared. What is she doing here? Where the hell is this?_

_River takes a deep breath..before she slowly walks up to the front door of this massive house..her foot prints being left in the snow..Maka follows after her..and her foot prints don't show in the snow.._

_Because she isn't here. She never is._

_River closes her eyes..seeming to brace herself before she grabs the knocker..one of the old looking ones you see in those haunted mansion movies..it's odd seeing one in real life..She knocks about three times..before she stops. She just stands there..waiting in the cold..Maka realizes something that she should have realized earlier.._

_This girl isn't wearing a jacket. It has to be fucking freezing out..yet she's not wearing a jacket..her skin is red..she looks like she could catch hypothermia..What is wrong with her?..Where's her jacket? Why would she be out here..when it's cold? When it's getting dark? This house seems away from any other civilization..it's not safe..and Maka has a bad feeling about this house..she can't put her finger on it but-_

_The door slowly creaks open..revealing Stein. The boy's blank expression doesn't change..but she can see a hint of surprise in those stone eyes of his. "Oh..it's you again." His voice is motor toned. "Your that girl that's stalking me."_

_Blunt as can be._

_River tenses badly at that..she grips the basket handle before letting out a breath she was holding. "..I really don't mean to be around you..I just..that time a couple months ago..I just got curious you know? I'm sorry about it." River takes a deep breath. "..I heard you were spending Christmas alone-"_

_"Heard? So you were listening in on me yet again?" Stein hums..he doesn't seem angry..he doesn't look like he really cares._

_"I-"_

_"Yes, I am spending Christmas alone though I don't see why it's any of your business." Stein's gaze is hard. "I'd like to know what your doing on my property."_

_"I wanted.." River closes her eyes before she looks at this boy again. "I want to spend Christmas with you."_

_"Excuse me?" Stein blinks._

_"No one deserves to spend Christmas alone..it's lonely isn't it?..it hurts doesn't it? Christmas is suppose to be a happy time..but when you spend it alone..it just reminds you how much more alone you really are." She gives him a sad smile. " Christmas is a time of family..so what are you suppose to do when you don't have one, you know?"_

_Stein blinks again..before she sees it..the glint of rage in his eyes. "You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations. it's rude..and it can get you into trouble."_

_"I-"_

_"Christmas is nothing but a joke." Stein's voice is getting..uneven. "Weather it's with family or not..even if I had one I would never celebrate it and I definably wouldn't celebrate it with you. Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ correct? Well he isn't real. There's no proof he's real. Also Santa clauses is obviously not real either..they're both a lie. Christmas is a lie. It's not about giving. It's about getting. You know kids don't really act better for Santa. They know they're getting something for Christmas. It's just a lie..a stupid lie." Stein growls at her. "Get off my property. No one is suppose to be here..if I see you around here again you'll pay..i'll hurt you. I'll show you why everyone is afraid of me." He grins madly at her..before slamming the door in her face..leaving River out in the cold, without a jacket._

_"..Sometimes lies are all we can cling to.." River bows her head..before she looks up at the door..She places that basket in front of the door..before she smiles sadly. "Merry Christmas Stein.."_

_With that..River walks away..her skin getting redder..she's not even shivering.._

_Maka frowns at all that..This girl..is a bit different..she's odd..something isn't adding up with her..Why would she continue to try to be nice to this guy when he's a ass? And that look of sadness in her eyes.._

_She doesn't like it._

_Maka starts to walk after her..River is all ready out of her sight..she must have been standing her thinking lounger then she thought-_

_She hears the door creak open behind her._

_Maka looks back at Stein..The boy is looking down blankly at the basket. He looks up..looking around for River probably..before he grabs the basket and takes it inside..shutting the door behind him. Maka walks forward..her curiosity getting the better of her. She walks through the door.._

_This home..for being so big it's..so empty. Stein carries the basket over to a small table in front of a couch..There's no decorations..no tree..nothing but silence in this large house. Maka notices that there's papers everywhere..and books..that's really all there is in this house. Stein sits on the couch..and stares at the basket for a moment. "Well..she left me a present. How sweet. "Maka thinks he's being sarcastic..but his voice is so motor toned it's hard to tell. "Lets see the pile of trash she most likely got me."_

_What a fucking ass! He should be grateful anyone would go through the trouble of getting something for him this dick! Maka glares at him as he moves the green paper off the top of the basket..throwing it on the floor carelessly. "Ah..of course.." He stares blankly at the chocolate chip cookies in the basket..Maka can tell they're home made, that River took time on them. She knows her deserts. "Chocolate chip cookies, a Christmas classic. My, you have out done yourself girl." He grabs the basket..and dumps the cookies onto the floor. "I hate sweets. If you knew me you would know that. But you don't know me. So why give me a gift for Christmas? Where's the logic in that?" He starts to stomp his foot over the cookies..a smirk on his face. " Curiosity killed that cat because I dissected it. You don't know anything. No one does. I don't even know much..that's why I must learn everything. I must take apart everything.. Spirit thinks he can fix me..you must think that too? If I wanted to be fixed, I would fix myself. I like to rip things apart just as much as I like putting them back together..but you don't know that do you? Spirit would know, but he doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to know what I really am, it scares him. He wants me to be something else, just like you. I don't like it. I don't like it.." He giggles..his fingers starting to twitch.._

_That's when his eyes fall..on something else that fell out of the basket..there's a box wrapped in red wrapping paper..He giggles and picks it up. "I wonder what this could be!" He sneers as he shakes the box roughly hearing something jiggle inside. "Oh..let me guess. Some jingle bells? A tree ornament?" He laughs at his joke..his laugh is cruel as he tears open the wrapping paper not being careful with it at all. "Is it a Santa clause key chain? or maybe even a pointless cross-"_

_Stein stops laughing..stops sneering..as the wrapping paper falls away..and the present is exposed to him.._

_It's a scalpel. It's in a new box..never used._

_For the first time..Maka actually sees shock in Stein's expression as his finger tips lightly touch the box..He looks over at the door..as if he could see River..before looking back at the box.._

_"Oh.." Is all he says._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..she's in a cafeteria. Her eyes immediately fall on River..She's sitting at a table in front of her..the whole table is full of people laughing..there's only one space empty next to River. This girl seems to have a lot of friends..River smiles for all of them..that sadness Maka sees isn't in her eyes._

_"So River..how was Christmas break?" Christine asks..she's sitting next to the raven haired girl. "..You never came over my house? What gives?" She jokes..but Maka can hear a bit of hurt in her tone._

_"S-Sorry..I must have forgotten." River frowns at this. " My parents took me some place after all..to North Carolina to see more of my family."_

_"Oh sweet! How was that? I love North Carolina!" Another girl at their table chimes._

_"It was nice. A very beautiful state and their food is to die for." River says this with a smile._

_"Hell yeah." That girl giggles._

_"Well i'm glad you had a good time." Christine smiles at her._

_"Me too.." River keeps that smile on her face. "How was your break?"_

_"Oh mine was-" Christine stops talking..her face dropping as her eyes fall behind River. All the girls at the table stop talking.._

_Because Stein just sat next to River._

_"Oh." River's eyes light up as she looks at this boy...but he doesn't look at her..he just looks forward..he has no food..he just..sits there. "Hi.."_

_All the other girls get up quickly..except for Christine. "River lets go..don't talk to him are you crazy?!"_

_"It's ok Christine..He's not going to hurt us." River frowns at her friend._

_"Like hell if i'm staying here. If your smart you'll come with me.." With that Christine leaves._

_River stays though..She looks over at Stein..but he's not looking at her..it's awkward to say the least..who the fuck does that? He's just sitting there..not even looking at her.. River looks nervous as she fiddles with her food..Maka can literally feel the awkward._

_"I don't like cookies." Stein breaks the silence getting River to jump a bit._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know." River frowns. "I thought every one liked cookies."_

_"That's a stupid assumption." Stein states bluntly. Still not looking at her.._

_River only nods..she looks down at her food and starts playing with it..what is one to say to that?_

_"It's a stupid assumption because not everyone can like the same thing. Each person has different taste buds and senses that makes one thing taste good to one while it taste bad to the other." He rants on._

_"Your right..I only made you cookies because my friends told me I can cook good." She gives a sheepish smile._

_"Well I'm not your friends. I don't like cookies."_

_"Ok..I understand. I'm sorry." River frowns..Maka can see the bit of hurt in her eyes as she looks down at her food. Stein glances at her from the corner of his eye before looking forward._

_"I'm not good at this am I?"_

_"Good at what?" River looks back at him._

_"This. Communicating."_

_"It would help if you looked at me." She offers lightly..turning her body to face him. Stein stares forward a moment longer before turning his head to look at her._

_"What's the point in this?" He blinks._

_"It's better for talking to people. It's like your actually talking to me now." She smile slightly._

_"But I was talking to you before. Why must I look at you?"_

_"It just makes me feel better I suppose."_

_"Interesting." He hums..but he does keep looking at her._

_"Yeah.."_

_Awkward silence..River starts to fidget again..This is so awkward. She looks down..before her face falls. "What happened to your arm?"_

_"Oh this?" Stein blinks as he looks down at the long cut on his arm..it's been stitched together. "I wanted to test out your present..I must say it's good quality." He makes a sound that was close to a sound of approval._

_"Didn't that hurt you?" River's eyes flash with something._

_"Pain doesn't bother me." He shrugs slightly. " Not in the least. I like to test myself, see how much pain I can take. I always like a good experiment." His lips twitch slightly at that._

_"..Your so much like him.." River mumbles._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing." She looks away and starts eating her food._

_"Thank you."_

_River chokes on her food and looks over at Stein with wide eyes. "What?"_

_"Thanks for the scalpel. I needed a new one. No one gets me gifts worth keeping." Stein locks eyes with her. Wwhy did you get me it though? A scalpel seems like a odd Christmas gift."_

_"Well..when we were partners..I saw how happy it made you holding one." She can't look at him. "That's the only thing I could think of getting you."_

_Stein is quiet for a moment._

_"Why do you stalk me?"_

_"..I'm not really stalking you..I just.." She sighs. "I think we have more in common then you think."_

_"I highly doubt that." Stein states bluntly. " I'm going to go now."_

_He gets up and leaves._

_Maka watches time get fast forward..she stays in the cafeteria..everyday..Stein sits with River..most of it looks so awkward.. sometimes Spirit would sit with them..but River has lost her other girl friends that use to sit with her. River doesn't' seem to care though..her and Stein talk..the mad boy seems to be getting more relaxed around her.._

_It's stops fast forwarding.. Maka blinks as she once again takes in Stein and River sitting at the cafeteria table._

_"...So I took it by the throat and ripped it in half..this is no joke, the intestines where wrapped together, closely resembling a bow. It would seem the dog got hit so many times, his intestines some how wrapped around themselves. " Stein hums..River is just listeing, like this doesn't faze her. "Odd isn't it?"_

_"Weren't you sad about losing your dog?" River looks at him in concern..like she just ignored the part where he said he ripped the fucking thing apart._

_"I don't get sad and why get upset about something that happens to everything? Death. It's the circle of life. it's a fact."_

_"Facts can be sad you know.." She mumbles. " A lot sadder then lies because facts are true."_

_"I don't get sad. weather it be truth or false. I don't feel pity. I have never shed a tear. There's no point in it. It's irrelevant."_

_River nods..only for her to stop when she looks at the two girls that just stopped by their table._

_"Hello Stein." Medusa coos, leaning over the table in front of him. "Do you have..are stuff?"_

_"Tomorrow." He states bluntly._

_"Your getting slow on us." Medusa sighs before she looks at River..She smirks at her.. and god Maka hates it..it's a predatory smirk..a knowing smirk..before Medusa walks off with Kami._

_River takes a deep breath.. "Stein..what-"_

_"It's none of your business." He snaps suddenly..his calm tone being disturbed._

_"Ok I'm sorry I didn't-"_

_"Am I apart of your experiment?"_

_"What? No-"_

_"Then why does it matter? Why are you so interested in my life?"_

_"I-"_

_"I was only fooling myself. You don't know me. If you did you would be afraid. like everyone else. I'm meant to be feared."_

_"Stein-"_

_"Don't say my name. Don't talk to me. Stop following me." Stein gets up quickly..and leaves.._

_River is left alone..watching him go with her mouth open in confusion.._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..She watches as River walks slowly down the school's hallway..people are giving her odd looks now..but she doens't seem to care. She just keeps walking. The bell rings and soon everyone is in class..except for River who has her head bowed._

_She bumps into someone._

_"I'm sorry-"She looks up at Stein..and her eyes get wide with hope. Stein doesn't even look at her. He just pushes her out the way and continues down his way. River looks so sad as she turns around and starts walking again..She's looking at her feet..deep in thought.._

_That's when she bumps into someone else._

_"I-"_

_"What the fuck bitch!" This boy growls before he pushes River..her hitting the wall hard..but she makes no sound of pain. "Watch where your going!"_

_"I'm sorry." River speaks weakly..not making eye contact with this boy as she tries to get back up..only for him to push her back down._

_"Wait a sec..I know you! Your that girl that's been talking to that creepy mother fucker. You left all your friends for him." This boy smirks. "Well..where is he now? You lost all your friends, and he's not even here to help you now. I heard you guys even stopped talking."_

_River doesn't say anything._

_"Hey I'm talking to you! You fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_She doesn't._

_The boy hits her across the face..River only takes it..not making a sound._

_"Ohh a tough girl huh?" He growls before he hits her again..but River still doesn't' make a sound..she only takes it._

_"It doesn't hurt." River says rather boldly._

_"It doesn't hurt?! oh bitch i'll make it fucking hurt!" He growls as he kicks her in the stomach as hard as he can..River only takes it..she doesn't even blink..as she coughs out some blood. He grabs her by the neck and lifts her up. "I dare you..say it didn't fucking hurt again."_

_"It didn't hurt." She speaks again. "You can't hurt me-"_

_"Like fuck I can't!" He yells at her before he slams her down. He grabs her book bag..and hits it over her head..River takes it..but she hears a tear._

_"Your ruining my book bag-"_

_"I don't give a fuck!" He throws the book bag at her..the rip most have grown because a book flies out of her book bag..and bust her lip. She only looks up at this boy. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you freak?"_

_River..smiles at this. "You sound..just like him."_

_"Fucking crazy bitch!" This boy goes to make another hit-_

_Only for his fist to be caught._

_"What the fuck is-" The boy starts off mad..but when he looks over at who stopped him..his whole face turns pale._

_Stein stands right by him..his face is blank..as he starts to grip the boys hand..The boy cries out and struggles with Stein...but soon enough there's a cracking sound._

_"Stein!" River cries out..looking at the boy that was just beating the shit out of her in concern. Stein lets go of the boy..He lets out a sob, holding his hand before he runs as fast as he can away. "Stein..I-"_

_"He hurt you." The boy doesn't look at her a moment..then he does..his face is still blank as he takes in the blood on the floor..her busted lip..and her ruined book bag._

_"It's okay." She smiles. "..It doesn't hurt."_

_"There's no reason to lie." Stein catches how she tenses..before he grabs her book bag..River watches as he pulls out a needle and thread from his pocket. He gets to work quickly on the book bag..and in a matter of seconds it's completely stitched up. "There." He throws it at her..River catches it looking up at him with wide eyes._

_"You helped me.." She smiles again. "..Thank you..I thought..I thought you were mad at me."_

_"I was never mad." He gives her a long stare. "I'm just confused."_

_"About what?" River looks up at him..the blood on the corner of her mouth..Maka catches how Stein's lips twitch..he covers them quickly with his hands._

_He turns and quickly starts to walk away-_

_"Stein please.." River calls after him and he pauses. "..I don't want us going back to not speaking for another month..I just..I want to understand why you pushed me away all of sudden."_

_He doesn't say anything for moment. "Fine River..since your so set on knowing me..meet me at my home at 7:00 o clock. I'll be waiting." With that he walks away, leaving her hurt, on the floor._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..She can't help but to gasp._

_River is in front of her..tied up on a table..much like she is probably still back in her time..her eyes are closed.._

_What the fuck happened? Is this a major time skip? Maka feels her heart tug..she doens't want River getting hurt. She doesn't want to see this._

_River's eyes slowly open..and when they do..Maka's expecting to see panic..to see fear..but there's nothing in those blue eyes..she almost looks at her binds boredly..like she doesn't care._

_"I can believe you actually showed up!" Stein suddenly walks in the room..holding a scalpel. "I told you never to come back here! Nothing good happens here, everyone knows that! Now look at you..you curious little kitty cat..now i'm going to dissect you." He chuckles madly. "But where are my manners?! Would you like a drink? A cup of tea first?"_

_"No thank you." River..smiles at him.._

_Hold up. What the fuck? She's..she's tied up..and.._

_"Do you like my work space?" Stein hums as he turns his back on her..pointing to this..room. There's blood everywhere..animal organs are pinned againstt he wall..there's a dog's rotting body on a table beside River..it looks like he already dissected it. There's some intestines on the floor..blood smeared everywhere..sharp implements.._

_For some reason..this looks..exactly like..the room she's in now..this mansion can't be..the same mansion Maka is in now is it?..Does it really belong to Stein? but..the lobby of this mansion looks different from her own..it doesn't have the red carpet..but maybe some one else put that in?_

_"Yes. it's very nice." River..smiles.._

_Ok..hold up. Hold the fuck up. Lets recap. This girl..has been tied up..and she's looking around..seeing things dissected..organs..sharp objects..yet she's looking around like someone would that's looking into a new home..there's no fear in her expression..no anger for being tied up..no nothing.._

_Maka's staring to wonder..who's more crazy..Stein..or River? She means..who the fuck does this? ' Oh yeah this is a nice room..with all these scalpels and shit that your probably going to use to chop me into pieces.' like what?..Something has to be wrong with River..maybe she's in shock right now.._

_"I tired to clean up a bit for you.." He giggles. "But there's so much blood! but that's ok right? Your blood is just going to be mixed in with these animals.."_

_And River says.._

_"I don't mind."_

_"What?!" Maka can't help to shout at her at that._

_Stein doesn't seem to notice that she's..really not scared at all as he chuckles to himself. "I'm going to use your scalpel..put it to good use..thanks again by the way!" He chuckles before he walks over towards her...that scalpel ready, a mad smile on his lips. he points the scalpel at her..leaning in close. "Aren't you scared of me River?" He smirks at her._

_"No."_

_"..What?" Stein's mad smirk falls._

_"I'm not scared." She smiles at him..._

_"..Your lying." Stein smirks again. "Of course you are. Everyone is scared. Who wouldn't be scared of this?" He puts the scalpel against her chest-_

_"Are you going to take off my shirt?" River's eyes finally flash with a panic. "Could you just cut threw my shirt? I would rather that.."_

_..Huh?..is anyone else confused?..because Maka fucking is._

_"No, I want to see that smooth skin before I destroy it." Stein chuckles darkly. "Your a pretty thing River.."_

_"You won't think i'm pretty if you take my shirt off.." River mumbles. "Just..do what you want but keep my shirt on-"_

_"I don't think so." He smirks as he runs the scalpel down..only cutting the shirt's fabric." You won't need clothes where your-" His eyes fall on her exposed skin..and he stops. He stops completely._

_River's stomach..her chest..is covered in cuts..some are scars..some look fresh..some parts of her are blue..and there's many stiches on her stomach like she's already been cut up. It's..horrible._

_"My back is worse.." River is quiet..she seems..ashamed. "See? I told you..you wouldn't think i'm beautiful if you took off my shirt.."_

_Stein looks..shocked. He touches her stomach..pressing on parts that are suppose to hurt..but..River doesn't even blink._

_"..Does it disgust you?" River's voice is no more then a whisper._

_"..No." Stein blinks..before looking up at her. ".. I don't understand..what is this?..why aren't you afraid?..why are you looking at me like that?" He seems a bit panicked now._

_"When you don't feel pain..there's not much you fear." She looks at him..and smiles. "..I have..a condition. All my nerves are shut down..I can't feel anything..I can't feel pain..can't feel hot, or cold..I could have my hand on a stove..my hand could be burnt to a crisp..and I still wouldn't feel it. it's a rare condition..some how I was unlucky enough to get it."_

_"You..can't feel pain?" Stein blinks..before he takes his scalpel..and shoves it completely through her hand..Maka cringes..but.._

_River doesn't even blink._

_She really can't feel..now it's starting to make more sense..with her being out in the cold..and that boy's hits not even getting her to blink.._

_"..Interesting.." Stein pulls the scalpel out..he rubs his chin thoughtfully. "A nerve disorder? Very rare indeed.." he looks at her with that predatory glint. "..This still doesn't explain what's wrong with your stomach."_

_"Don't worry. I did most of this myself." She smiles again._

_"Why?"_

_"..To see if I could feel pain." Her smile falls. "..People take so much for granted..even pain..they don't know how lucky they are..to be able to feel..even pain..it feels like i'm nothing..like i'm a ghost just floating about my day..I don't feel hot..I don't feel the snow when it falls on me or the rain..I don't feel anything." She shakes her head. "I know it's pointless..but I hurt myself anyway..it makes me feel better..it reminds me of my father.." she smiles at that. "You remind me of him..he was a scientist too you know? That's where I got that scalpel..he never got to use it. It's been awfully lonely..the cuts make me not feel so alone..the false pain..brings back good memories."_

_"..I thought your father was a restaurant owner?" Stein blinks. "..And your mother is always around..that's what I've heard people say about you-"_

_"I lied." Those two words..come out..in such a painful tone. Everything gets quiet." Yeah. I lied. I always lie." For the first time..River's voice is bitter. "I lie to everyone..I told everyone that I had a mother and father that loved me..that they treat me so well..that they're both successful..but do you want to know the truth..the horrible truth Stein?" Her voice is trembling. "They're dead. Both of them. I live alone in my home..and it's so lonely. I lie..and say i'm happy. That I have a good life..because no one would want to hear my sad story..not when they want to live happy lives. So I always lie. I always smile..because that's all I can do. I didn't want anyone to pity me..I pity myself enough." These words are hard for her. "..You know..I never saw my mother..I would lie..and say these great things about her..truth be told..I never even knew her. She died while giving birth to me.."_

_By this point River is trembling._

_"My dad hated me for it. He hated my guts. He blamed me for my mother's death..and he hit me. Most of these bruises..these scars are from him. He beat me to a bloody pulp. He got drunk a lot..and if anything happened wrong..or if he messed something up..he would grab a hold of me and beat me..back then I didn't understand that this was wrong..I would smile..because I didn't feel the pain..i thought..it was the way my father showed he loved me. Not till I saw kids get hugged by their fathers at school..and not punched in the face..that I realized..what my father was doing wasn't normal. But I was ok with it. It didn't hurt..and when he was hitting me..I wasn't alone. In a sick way..I thought it was our father daughter time. I would lie..just as I always do..to the teaches when I would get new bruises..I would lie through my teeth..I didn't want my dad getting in trouble..I understood why he was doing it..and I knew I deserved it. My father hated my disorder. He hated that I couldn't feel..Sometimes he would cut me open..and yet..I would smile at him..because it never hurt. I always smiled at him..and I think he hated me more for it. He wanted me to suffer..but I couldn't feel his blows..it doesn't mean my heart didn't hurt." She takes a deep breath. "..In a sick way I miss him..you see..my father got cancer..he blamed me for that too..he beat me as much as he could..till he got so weak..he just couldn't..He spent his final days in his lab..trying to figure out a cure for cancer..but he died before he could." A tear falls down her face. "..So you see..what do I have to be afraid of? Death? No..i'm not even scared of that..because if I can't feel anything now..I won't feel anything when I die. i'll just disappear. There it is stein. The ugly, horrible truth."_

_She closes her eyes..the tears falling more._

_"You asked me..why I stalk you..and that's because..I see you as a kindred spirit. We both don't have our parents..we're both alone..I wanted to comfort you..because..I thought that if I felt lonely..that you did to. I understand you..more then you think. I know you, just as I knew my father..it's all about learning. Nothing else matters..experimentation..and observation." She opens her eyes..and looks at him. "..So do what you want Stein. It doesn't hurt..it will never hurt..I mind as well just be..a limp doll..I have no feeling..my body doesn't feel.." she trembles. "..But that doesn't make me any less human does it?"_

_For the longest time..Stein just stares at her. His stone eyes give nothing away..before he reaches out..and touches her cheek. "..You want to feel pain? You want to feel?"_

_"More then anything." She looks up at him with those blue pools._

_"..I could help you.." Stein's voice is..quiet. "I may not be a doctor yet..but i'm smarter then most of them. They don't have the devotion I do..if I could figure out what makes you tick..I could figure out a way to fix it, to make you feel..there's a problem with your nervous system maybe? Maybe the pain sectors aren't' sending the messages..?" he grabs the scalpel. "..If I cut you open..then I could figue it out.."_

_"Then do it." River doesn't even blink._

_"Your willing to let me dissect you?..your willing for me to cut you open?" Stein looks her in the eyes._

_"I don't feel Stein..i'm willing to do anything if you think it could make me feel." She smiles at him. "..Even if you couldn't..even if you just wanted to cut me open..I wouldn't mind. I would like to see that smile of yours again."_

_"..Your not scared..you want to see my smile..you.." Stein seems to have a hard time to wrap his head around this. "Why?"_

_"Because..I like you." River blushes slightly. "..your..real. So unlike me. You say what you feel..you do what you want no matter how much people looks down on it..I lie through my teeth..my teeth are rotten..yet..your feelings..your actions..they're all the true." she smiles. "in a way I look up to you..I want to be like you Stein."_

_"Your insane."_

_River frowns slightly-_

_"But so am I." Stein..gives her a smirk. "..If your serious about this..then i'll help you River. I'll cut you open as many times as I need to..to cure you of your disorder."_

_"Please..please do." She looks up at him hopefully as he grips the scalpel._

_"First surgery of many." Stein crackles as he presses the scalpel on her stomach._

_"..Does this mean were friends?" River asks quietly.._

_Stein doesn't answer..he just slides the scalpel down her stomach.._

_Everything fades away.._

_Maka watches as scene after scene past by..River is on that table a lot..all cut up..her skull open..showing her brain..and River is just staring..no pain at all.. more scenes..she's always on that table..always cut up different ways..with Stein over her..sometimes he injects her with something..and soon..as the scenes go by..he didn't just using his scalpel on her..it starts out slow..like him caressing her cheek as he cuts into her stomach..him rubbing her shoulder..and at one point..he kisses her..her insides are showing..but she kisses him back..she can see the love in that kiss.._

_It's sweat in the sickest of ways._

_The scenes keep coming..Stein writing papers..on the computer..dissecting River..him stitching her up..him on top of her, kissing her, smearing her blood on her face..._

_Everything stops fast forwarding..River is on that table once again..it looks like it's been a couple of years..River looks older and so does Stein..his features are much more masculine..Stein is messing with something..his back turned to her.._

_"So.." Stein turns around. "How was work today?"_

_"You should know, you were there." River giggles. "You ask me that every day."_

_"I just need to make sure my little experiment isn't getting harassed by the mad patients."_

_"Hah, haa. Very funny doctor Stein." River teases. "I fit right in with the crazies apparently to you."_

_"I think we both do." He grins as he mixes something together in a bottle._

_"..Do you think they can be cured?" River suddenly frowns._

_"The patients at the asylum?" Stein looks at her and she nods. He frowns. "..I don't think there is a cure for madness." His voice is odd._

_"I think there's a cure for everything.." River gets a far away look. "..We just have to keep looking."_

_Stein doesn't say anything. "..Do you still believe I can cure you River?..after all this time?"_

_"Of course." River smiles at him. "I know you can..you work wonders..I wouldn't be surprised if you could find the cure to even Madness it's self!"_

_"heh.." Stein takes a deep breath before he turns to her. "..Drink this..lets see if this works."_

_River nods..before she takes the cup into her hands and drinks it.. Stein takes his scalpel..and like so many times before presses it into her skin-_

_"Ow!" She winces..and Stein stops immediately..his eyes lighting up._

_"Did you..?"_

_"..I don't know..do it again." River watches as he stabs her..lightly this time..her face scrunches up. "Ow that hur-" River stops...her eyes so wide. "it..it hurts.." Her lips..rip into the biggest smile. "It hurts! it hurts! Stein it hurts!" She screams now..as she jumps on Stein, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'You did it! You really did it! I can feel..oh god your so warm! Have you always been this warm? Your skin..it's so rough!" River is crying in her happiness. "I knew..I knew you could do it..after all these years..you did it! You really did it!"_

_"I did..didn't I?" Stein wraps his arms around her..his eyes are a bit wide..before he pulls her away..he looks at the smile on her face, those happy tears. "I never did understand happy tears..if your happy why are you crying?"_

_"It's just..I don't know! I'm just so happy! you..I feel..I really feel Stein..and it's all because of you.." She clings to him.._

_Stein leans in a kisses her roughly..Maka seeing him using some tongue..when he pulls away..River is so red in the face..her out of breath. "..So you can feel now huh?" He grins. "Lets have a experiment shall we? You've had a taste of pain.." He lays her on her back on the operating table. He smirks, hovering over her. "Let me give you a taste of pleasure."_

_Before River can say anything..he's kissing her again..Stein's hands on her waist..hers being wrapped around his neck..their kiss is heated..her legs wrap around his waist..Maka sees it..the smile on Stein's face..he isn't smiling while cutting her up.._

_He's smiling caressing her._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka blinks as she looks at River..she's on a hospital bed..smiling down at a bundle in her arms..She looks so tired..worn out. Stein stands a bit awkwardly next to her..staring at the bundle with a unreadable expression._

_"Are you still happy you can feel?" Stein blinks at her...he has a smirk on his face._

_"Yes..even though that hurt really..really bad..I am. The pain makes it all the more worth it.." She smiles at the buddle. "isn't he beautiful Stein? Our son.." Tears are in her eyes._

_Stein doesn't say anything..he just stares at the buddle like it's a alien from outer space._

_"..Are you going to leave us?" River's voice is nothing but a whisper. "..I know you weren't asking for this..I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore..you don't like feeling trapped, you told me that once. you don't have to stay..if you don't want to."_

_Stein stares at her for a moment..before looking at the baby. "No. I'm staying."_

_"But it thought you said you never wanted a family.." River frowns._

_"Yes." He glances at her before looking away. "..That was before I had one."_

_"Stein.." River looks at him with wide eyes..before she looks down at her bundle. "..Would you like to hold him?"_

_Stein tenses..but he nods..so carefully River hands him the small baby..the new life that these two people made..that they brought into the world..Stein holds the baby awkwardly..it obvious he doens't know what he's doing._

_"Hold him close to your chest." River smiles up at him._

_Stein listens..looking down at this baby with blank eyes..The baby looks back at him..with those piercing blue eyes..the baby grabs Stein's finger..the man tensing..only to relax.._

_That's when..that rare smile comes to Stein's lips.._

_"Your right River.." He looks at the baby's blue eyes..before looking at River's own. "..He's beautiful...my son.."_

_River's smile is so bright..so happy.._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..she's in a small room..River and Stein are sitting in front of this man..a desk between them..This man looks old..wore out..his eyes are cold..harsh. "..I'm afraid I have bad news Mrs. River."_

_"What is it?" Stein grabs River's hand protectively..glaring at this man._

_"..River..you have lung cancer." This man locks eyes with her..Stein takes a in take of breath..River says nothing. "..We've done some tests..and it seems it's hereditary..your dad had it yes?"_

_She nods slowly._

_"There must be some mistake." Stein speaks up. "I check her regularly. I make sure she's healthy. She-"_

_"Did you not hear what I said doctor Stein? it's hereditary. It doesn't matter how healthy she is..it was passed on to her." The man rubs his eyes. "..Now River..it seems you've been ignoring the signs to your disease..your cancer has gotten pretty bad..we could put you on chemotherapy..but there's no guarantee it would work..at this point..you have only a 15% chance of living-"_

_"This is a joke!" Stein gets up..rage in those stone eyes.." A 15% chance?! Has all your supposedly research on cancer done nothing?!" Stein kicks his chair..for once..rage is taking over his actions._

_"Have you gone mad? You of all people should know about this kind of thing..it's not my fault your wife has cancer. it isn't anyone's fault-"_

_"You-"_

_"Stein.." River shakes her head..and Stein stops..looking over at her..and if she didn't know better..she would say..she saw sadness in those stone eyes..desperation. "..I don't want to do chemo..I saw what it did to my father..it destroyed him more then the cancer did..and for what? 15% chance of living? No thank you. I don't want any treatment.."_

_Stein's face falls._

_Everything fades away.._

_"This can't be happening.." Stein paces back and forth..River is sitting on a bed..watching Stein, a frown on her face...for some reason Maka can tell this isn't' the mansion..did they move? "..When was the last time I checked you up? Wasn't it only a month ago? Or was it longer?.. did the cancer spread in that time?..right under my nose?..if I known..I could have stopped it..I could have-"_

_"It's not your fault..it was bound to happen Stein." River gets up..and hugs him from behind._

_"Why are you so calm? River your going to die!" Stein yells at her..and pushes her away._

_"I might not die..there's a 15% chance that I-"_

_"Don't." Stein snaps..but..did she just..hear his voice crack a little. "You can't be hopeful now. You know 15% isn't anything." He turns his back to her..he takes deep..deep breaths.. before his shoulders tense. "..I..I can fix this." His hands shake as he turns to face her again..his stone eyes wide and odd looking. "I..I cured your disorder..I can cure your cancer..if I just..I can do it..just like I did your disorder.." he looks in her eyes..there's a hint of desperation. "..Do you believe I can do it?"_

_"Of course." River walks up..and gives him a kiss..that smile still on her face._

_Maybe that's all he needs to hear..because he hugs her..so tightly. "..I'll have to cut you open again..it will hurt now so i'll give you medicine..i'll do this just like I did back then..I promise you River..I will save you."_

_"I believe you." She nuzzles her head into his chest._

_"..Should we tell-"_

_"No." She shakes her head. "..Our son doesn't need to know..I don't want him to be sad"_

_"So your going to lie..and pretend this is ok?" Stein grits his teeth._

_"Yes.." She smiles sadly. "..I always lie."_

_Scenes start to go by fast again..once again River on a operating table...Stein over her..cutting her open..he's sweating..he's nervous. She sees him in his lab..working from morning to night..on the computter..researching..mixing chemicals..injecting animals with them..writing down the data..most of Stein's days are in the lab..he must have quit his job..he just works on trying to find this cure..this cure for River..for cancer..most days he doesn't eat..he just works..and works..and works..he doesn't have a family life..he only sees River when he's cutting her up..He's working so hard..researching so much.._

_Finally everything slows down.._

_"This is..this is what we've been waiting for..this is where all our work comes to..this will cure you..I have it now! i've done it!" Stein laughs..before hugging River..who looks a lot paler..a lot more frail..she smiles brightly..and hugs him back.._

_"I knew you could do it Stein.." She holds him..and closes her eyes.._

_Maka smile slightly..even though she hates fucking Stein..she's happy..happy River is going to live-_

_That's when she sees it..Stein left the glass of the cure..on the table behind him..He's too busy celebrating with her..to see what Maka is seeing.._

_There's a snake..on the table..Maka watches with dread..as the snake..drops something into the cure..It looks at Stein with dark glee..before it slivers away._

_No..No..wait.._

_Stein pulls away..with that smile on his face.. "Come on..lets get this in you..and end this."_

_"Okay." She nods with that smile as Stein lets go of her..and grabs the cure off the table..he hands it over to her..no..no wait..something' wrong..don't! Rver grabs it..and drinks it.._

_A soon as she does..she drops the glass..her eyes getting wide..she makes a choking sound..before she pukes out some green goo.. Stein..seeing this as not something that's suppose to happen..his smile quickly falls as he grabs her. "What..what? What's wrong River? This..this was suppose to heal you! I went over all my notes..this was it! This had to be it!"_

_River keeps puking..her face getting so pale..her body shaking.._

_Stein looks like he's panicking. "..How..how could it have been wrong? What have I done?! River please hold on!..I believe I wrote down a antidote..just in case..something like this would happen..please stay with me..please River.." He holds her so close. "I-I'm..i'm sorry..i'm so sorry-"_

_"Don't leave me..please.." River pleads..looking up at him with those weak blue eyes._

_"I have to..I have to get the ingredients for the antidote..i'll be back River..I promise i'll save you..River please.. don't die..don't' die on me now.."_

_She makes a choking sound..her eyes welling up with tears..Stein can't look at her. "I have to go..now. I don't know..how much time you have left.." He gives her a kiss on the lips..it's deep..full of remorse..before he pulls away from her..River reaches out for him..those tears falling more.._

_Stein closes his eyes..before he runs.. Maka runs after him..he's running out of this house..this small house..just as Stein opens the door..someone else was coming in.._

_Everything stops for Maka..everything goes in slow motion..Stein running out of the house..pushing a boy out of the way..before he runs do his car..and drives away.._

_"What's up with him..?" Ragnarok mumbles.. a young Ragnarok mumbles..his eye brow raised.._

_Maka can't move. Cant' think.._

_Stein is..Ragnarok's father..?_

_No..No way.._

_"Mom?" Ragnarok calls..there's no response. The boy frowns before he walks into the other room..seeing his mother on the floor..green goo around her..her eyes weak..she passed out. "Mom!" Ragnarok screams.._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..Ragnarok is standing in front of his mother's grave..like she saw so long ago..that hate in his eyes..his chest puffing..the rain pouring down on him..Maka watches him walk away..to meet his aunt..the crazy fucking aunt that's going to scar him for life.._

_Maka frowns when she looks at the head stone..she remembers in the last memory of this..the name on the head stone was unclear.._

_But now it's crystal clear._

_"Here lies River..a friend..a mother."_

_River..River died..Ragnarok's mother died.._

_Maka feels a deep sadness over come her..and she almost cries..She saw River's life..she saw what kind of person she was..it's just.._

_Heart breaking._

_Maka doesn't know how long she stands there..in till someone else shows up..her chest tightens up..as she sees Stein..slowly walk towards River's grave..the rain water is pouring on him..but he doesn't care. He stops right in front of her grave..before he falls to his knees before it._

_"I..I was too late.." A shaky hand touches the stone. "..River..I failed you..you believed in me...you trusted me..and I killed you.." He's trembling. "..I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral..even though..I dont' know why i'm talking to myself. Your dead. You can't hear me. Your gone.." he takes a deep breath. "..Believe me..I tried..I thought..I thought my cure was flawless..it wasn't suppose to..this wasn't suppose to.." he hits the ground with his fist. "..We were suppose to die together..that's how you wanted it remember? You said you wanted to grow old with me? But damn it you were so young!" He roars..before he stops..his body going slack. "..And yet it's my fault..i'm the one that took your young life..what was suppose to be your cure..ended up killing you. Our son hates me now River..I can't stand to face him now.." He lays his head against the tomb stone. "..Remember..when you told me Christmas..was so much more lonely when you are alone..I understand that now..I hate Christmas..you know that..and yet..you died on Christmas day..I left our son alone to deal with that...this Christmas has been the loneliest..River..I miss you. Already.. I miss you.." His voice is cracking. "..River..you gave me so much..you were the first..to not fear me..truly not fear me for who I was..you trusted me enough to let me cut you open..for you to let me cut into you for my own joy..but soon..that cutting wasn't what was giving me joy..it was you..it always was. You trusted me..and I failed you..I failed you River..." She's never seen this man so..broken. Where's his smirk? That calm attitude? that 'I don't give a fuck about anything' attitude? where is his blank face? Where is that mad smirk.._

_No..Stein is a broken man._

_"Tell me you hate me.." His voice is uneven. "..Tell me..your not scared..I hope your not scared..for once in my life..I hope there is a god..because I want you to be some where River..you deserve paradise..after all the shit you have been though..River..I'm sorry.."_

_And then..she sees it.._

_The tears..silent tears falling down his face..the rain is covering it up though.._

_Stein stays here..for hours..the sky turns light..then dark..then light again..he's just stayed here..his head bowed over the tomb stone..he hasn't moved..he's been here at least a day.._

_"Hey sir." A man stops by him..he frowns at the man. "I know your morning your loved one..but it's time for you to go home..get something to eat..you've been here for a day..and I got to clean up around the grave yard."_

_Stein doesn't respond._

_"Hey really you have to-" This man starts again-_

_"Do you know..what true pain is?" Stein doesn't look at this man._

_"..I'm not to sure-"_

_"You don't. You don't know what true pain is.." Stein slowly gets up..his arms hanging limply at his sides. "..I didn't either. I didn't even know such pain existed..it's interesting really.."_

_"Alright I think you-"_

_Suddenly Stein lashes out..grabbing this man by the arm. The man tenses in surprise..before punching Stein in the gut. "Get the hell off me guy!-"_

_"..Your alive..but she's dead..it's not fair..it's so not fair.." Stein looks up..and then she sees it.._

_The utter madness in his eyes..he's lost it..he's completely lost it._

_The man sees this to..but before he can even do anything..Stein head butts this man hard on the head..the force getting him to fall back..the man groans..his eyes fluttering._

_"Pain..you don't know what pain is.." Stein laughs madly..as he pulls out a scalpel..and some how..Maka knows it's the one River gave him. "I'll show you if you like..i'll show you pain..i'll show you death..just like her..just like her."_

_The man tries to get up..only for Stein to stab down into his thigh..getting the man to let out a scream..but it's at night..they're in a dark grave yard..far away from homes..Stein smirks as he drags the scalpel down..cutting through muscle..and tissue easily.. this man struggles as he does the same with the other leg.._

_When Stein pulls away..the man's legs are nothing but a bloody mess._

_"Does that hurt?"_

_"You sick bastard!" this man screams..and tries to crawl away..not able to use his legs._

_"I am a sick bastard aren't I?" He stabs the scalpel..right into this man's spinal cord. He lets out a yell..before his body goes rigid. "Your paralyzed now..you'll never be able to move..your nothing but a statue..but you can still feel..cant' you?" Stein turns this man around..that man's eyes hold pain..and fear. "Let me end this life of yours..it hurts doesn't it?.." he crackles. "..I'm a murderer did you know? I killed her..I failed..so why should you live? no..you don't get to live.." he leans in close..that mad smile on his face. "Are you scared?"_

_The man..unable to even move his head..only looks at him with pleading eyes._

_"I don't like not being answered. "He laughs loudly..before he starts to hack..he's not even paying attention to what he's doing..he's just hacking away..laughing..his body trembling..he's gone..she can see in his mad eyes..he's completely lost it.._

_After so long..he stops hacking..and when he looks down..that man is nothing but a bloody mess. "..I bet you were afraid.." He grips the scalpel in his hand..before he brings it to his own face. "I hate you..but I hate myself more. This is only the beginning..only the begging of the terror I'm going to bring. Why should anyone be so happy? when i'm miserable? no.. I will find where I went wrong with River..I will find the real cure..even if it means killing countless people doing so..They don't see me like you do River..they don't have your eyes..they don't know..they're afraid.."_

_Stein presses the scalpel on his cheek.._

_"And they should be."_

_Maka watches in horror..as stein digs into his own face with the scalpel..cutting his own flesh up with the scalpel River had given him..he laughs loudly..his blood spatting..and when he pulls away..his flesh is hanging loosely..she can see his teeth through his cheek..Stein reaches into his pocket..pulling out needle and thread..he gets to work..stitching the bloody mess..he can't see what he's doing..so the stitches are crooked.._

_"This.." Stein smirks..his face..is so militated.. "Is the face of terror..I will always have these scars River..to show what I am..a terror." Stein's eyes fall on that bloody man. "..oh how rude..let me put you back together.."_

_Stein gets to work with his needle and thread..when he's done..in no way, shape, or form does this person look human again..it looks like a bloody mass held together by stiches. "Good as new! and I should know! i'm a doctor!" He crackles madly..before he gets up with his scalpel..He walks away..leaving this body for the cops to find.._

_Some of the stiches..spell out..' terror' on the body._

_Everything fades away._

_Now Stein is sitting at a desk..he's holding his head in his hands.. "What..what can I say to him..?" Stein grips a pencil...a piece of paper in front of him. "..What can I say to him that I haven't already?..That i'm sorry?..No..i've already said that..maybe that..I-"_

_His train of thoughts are cut off by screaming..there's a girl tired up behind him..screaming her head off.._

_"Would you be quiet? i'm trying to write to my son!" Stein growls..his face looks a bit cleaner now..more like he is now..as he looks down at the paper. "Now..son..I..-"_

_She keeps screaming..she's scared..who wouldn't be? This room is full of blood and guts..organs in jars..chemicals.._

_"That's it." Stein grinds his teeth as he gets up..grabs his scalpel..she makes one final scream before he shoves the scalpel through her brain..silencing her for good. "Jeez..can't even write to my son." Stein shakes his head before he takes a seat at his desk. "...Lets see.. ' Son.. I know you hate me..and i'm sure you know who I am..and what i've done..I'm writing this to let you know..I'm ending it all soon. I keep forgetting my purpose..I haven't been able to find the cure for cancer..i've tired..I have..but I keep forgetting about my purpose..because it's hard to remember your mother..it's hard to remember..what i've done..again i'm sorry..'" Stein speaks out loud..as he writes the letter..he folds it up..and puts it into a envelope..he seals it up..before walking over to a shoot in his room..he puts the letter down the shoot._

_"My..another one?" A voice coos behind him..Stein turns..to see Medusa smirking at him. "I've come for my shipment..but of course you know that."_

_"Yes..all those jars on the shelf are yours." Stein states boredly._

_"Perfect! Just what I need!" She smirks as she walks over to the shelf..and puts all the jars into a bag she's holding. She gives Stein a wad of cash. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you Stein."_

_Stein doesn't respond as he takes the money and counts it._

_Medusa looks over at a picture on his desk..a picture of River. "Ah..still upset about her death?-"_

_"Fuck off." Stein's voice is full of hate. "Don't talk about her. Don't even look at her."_

_"Your so mean." Medusa sighs.. Maka feels her blood boil. "Is that any way to talk to her replacement?" She crackles at that._

_"You could never replace her. Your just a whore. That was one time..an it's obvious who you were to me at the time."_

_"Of course..you closed her eyes and pretended I was your 'precious' River." Medusa smirks..oh god..Maka hates..hates..hates her. "I'm sure you'll come back to me again..when your loneliness gets the best of you..when you want some one to hold, someone to pretend that it's your lost love..your pathetic Stein."_

_"Get out." Stein grinds his teeth. "Get out of here now."_

_"Fine. I'll be back for my next shipment." Medusa shrugs and starts to walk out-_

_"There won't be a next shipment." Stein growls..and she stops. "I'm ending this. I have one more job before I'm done being the 'terror'.."_

_"And what are you going to do after?" Medusa turns and raises her eye brow._

_"..Work at Dark Side Asylum..me and River-"_

_"Use to work there together." Medusa hums. "So touching. To bad she died right?"_

_A scalpel is thrown in her direction..barley missing her..she blinks, looking innocent. "My..did you just try to kill me?"_

_"No, if I was trying you'd already be dead." Stein's voice is nothing but malice. "Get out of here you snake"_

_"You'll come back to me.." Medusa smirks. "..your mine..and I always get what I want.."_

_She walks out of the room._

_Everything fades away._

_"Is this everything?" Big Al looks at all these chemicals in front of him..before he looks up at Stein._

_"All of it." Stein states. "This is my last job for you..i'm quitting this..getting a real job."_

_"Ah, I get it. I get it." Big Al grins. "Well..it was nice doing business with you." Big Al holds out his hand..Stein takes it and shakes it..he has a blank face as he turns to walk out of this place-_

_"You know..your son is looking for you." Big Al speaks.._

_"..He is?" Stein's expression lights up and he turns to look at Big Al._

_"Yup..he's even trying to join my gang." Big Al smirks." You got one hell of a son there 'terror' I gave him one last assignment..which he's out doing right now..then he'll be back..and I promised him I'd tell him where you are." Big Al takes a drag of his cigar._

_"That's..that's.." Stein frowns a moment..before his eyes light up. "..Perfect.." He grins at Big Al. "Tell him..I'll be at Dark Side asylum waiting for him.."_

_"I'll be honest 'terror' I think he wants to kill you."_

_"I know." Stein..grins all the more. " I know all too well.."_

_Stein leaves..with almost a skip in his step...a resolve in his eyes._

_Everything fades completely away._

* * *

Maka's eyes refocus..the tightening of her throat coming back to her..she still can't breathe..Stein is staring into her eyes..his stone eyes so wide..till she sees them shift. He lets go of her neck as if she was on fire and takes steps back..holding his hand as if she really burned him..

She has stopped struggling..It's like..the pain in her stomach..in her wrists..the duck tape on her mouth..fades away..and it's just her and Stein..and she's staring at him with wide eyes..Her chest twisting..tightening..She's not even aware she can breathe normally..without Stein's hand on her throat..

Stein just stares at her..his glasses have fallen off..shattering on the floor..He stares at her with those stone eyes..the eyes that those glasses can no longer hide from her. Maka may be the one tied up..but Stein is the one exposed to her. His stone expression has turned to glass..it's shattering..revealing his true expression..true feelings..

For some reason..it's harder to look at then his ass hole smirk..harder to look at then his mad smile..because for some reason..

It hurts her.

"You saw it..didn't you?" The man's voice..that once was yelling at her..once was shaking..is now steady..back calm..yet there's a sadness in it..that gets her chest to tighten more. "You saw what I lost didn't you? You saw my mistake..you saw what i've done..What i've done to her..how I failed." He bows his head..

Maka tires to speak to him..tries to tell him what she saw..that it was Medusa..it fucking had to be..he had the cure for cancer then..that bitch fucked it up_. Medusa killed River! Not you Stein!_ But her words are lost in the duck tape..He doesn't know..and he won't take the duck tape off..

She..doesn't care about saying a spell..she doens't care about getting free in this moment..she just wants to tell him..to let him know what she saw that he didn't..Some how..some fucking how..

She feels pity..for Stein. She hated him..she despised him..and a part of her still does..a part of her doesn't want to forgive him for what he's said about her mother..for what he might have done to her mother..but yet..when she thinks of River..there's such a strong pain..Stein didn't have anyone..River was..Maka dare say his love..and he lost her, thought he had killed her. He snapped..and went crazy..He always was a ass hole..but..

It all makes sense now..

Stein is Ragnarok's father..

Though Ragnarok would hate this..she notices the similarities..The rage they have..Their strengh..The way they are loyal to seemly one person..ass holes..She sees it in Stein's facial features..she can see some Ragnarok..

Ragnarok got his mother's eyes and hair..but he has his father's face.

"..It was never suppose to be like this..did you know that?" Stein doesn't look at her. "River and I..we were suppose to grow old together and die. I was suppose to be a doctor..and her a nurse. We were suppose to have a peaceful life.." His voice..never looses that calmness. "Cancer..is a horrid disease..and I thought too much of myself..I actually thought I had made the cure..can you believe it? How foolish I had been? I had to try though..I couldn't lose River..yet in the end..it was I, who took her life.."

'No! No it was Medusa! She did something to the cure!' Maka screams..but it doesn't get past the duck tape...she's not really even sure..if Stein knows she's here anymore..if he's just speaking to himself.

"I murdered her. Destroyed that smile that I adored. How could I face my son? No...i'm a fucking coward.." he takes a deep breath. "Remember that antidote I was talking about? That bloody antidote?..it was a lie. There was no antidote..I just..I just couldn't stand to be around her..and watch her die because of my mistake..I left her alone, with our son to deal with the illness I inflicted apon her. I tried to make a antidote..oh how I did..but I couldn't identify the illness..I made a illness with no cure..and I gave it to my wife to drink. Then I left her..just like that..because I knew..I could see it in her eyes..and the way her body convulsed..That green, unnatural goo..River was dying. Either her cancer would kill her..or my disease..I couldn't watch..I couldn't be there."

" I was angry. I could even dare say I was mad at River..mad she would leave me. Mad she got cancer. Mad that she made me feel this way, mad she gave me a family..only for her to leave me. Though this is irrational. None of it was her fault..I knew this..yet..I was angry..I was mostly angry at myself...I still am. Her face haunts my dreams, haunts every darken corner..I tried to forget about her, tried to hide myself in my madness..getting revenge on the world..while..still looking for a damn cure to cancer... I never found it. I never found how I went wrong..and when I would fail..I took it out on my..victims. I was a terror. Everyone feared me. I was a story that parents would tell their kids so they would stay inside at night..so they wouldn't talk to strangers. I ripped any one apart..from kids to adults..it didn't matter. They're nothing but flesh..but River..River was something..a someone..yet she died. She was taken from me. So why should anyone else live? Why should they be able to breathe..when River's breath has been stolen? No. I went mad..I still am."

" I was always mad, it's apart of who I am..yet I knew how to keep it controlled..till the day River died..I welcomed madness..it was my release..those bloody screams were my release. I tried to forget about River..yet I kept her picture out all the time so I could see it..I tried to forget my son..yet I would write him when ever I got the chance..I never put the address. I wasn't ready to see him. Some times I did forget about River..but when I was alone..in bed..staring at the ceiling..I found myself remembering the feel of her body against mine..when I would hold her as she slept on my chest..I remembered her soft breathing and smile.."

His words are turning bitter.

"I was weak when Medusa came to me..offering a job offer I couldn't refuse..many wanted my services..and I needed the money for my experiments..for my books..so I could find the cure for cancer..She slivered her way into my heart...I had a moment of weakness. I held Medusa..just so I could pretend it was River..just so I could feel..as if I still had her..that I wasn't alone. You know I felt guilty afterwards?..Yet River is dead..but it felt as if she was still alive..and I had hurt her. I hate Medusa..but you probably don't know that. I despise her. We are nothing but business partners..this is my home did you know that? I let her use it..for she told me..that she could give me the cure for cancer..that there was a being that could be the answers to all my problems. She brings out the demon in me. I've made far to many mistakes to count..and now that I have this moment of sanity to think them over..it makes me sick. I feel sick."

His voice..is so..so bitter.

"..Maka..do you think I hurt your mother?"

She tenses at that..she cant' say anything but she looks at him with those green eyes.

"Because I didn't. You didn't like me back at the asylum, yet believe it or not..back then I was sane. I was in control. I gave up the 'terror' lifestyle..so that I could focus on doing something with my life..for doing something for River. I wanted to be back where me and her had worked..I wanted a sense of her again..even though it hurt. I did good. I drunk coffee to keep my mind focused..I kept all thoughts of River out of my mind as I worked with the patients..believe it or not I did want to help them. Unlike the 'terror's' victims..those people were just like me. Mad. Crazy. Misunderstood. While I cared for them, I did research..I wanted the cure for madness. The end of the insanities so that I may be at peace with myself..I was doing fine. I tried to do all I could for your mother Maka..I never did anything to hurt her, though I know I hinted towards that..they were all lies. I wanted to upset you, I wanted to get your blood to boil..because Medusa told me that was the way to get what I want most. It's sad I believed her. I was shaken up after your mother died..I failed her like I failed River..and when Spirit was killed..it only made my sanity all the thinner. As the days went by..old thoughts..old habits started to bounce around my head..I couldn't even look into a mirror without seeing some monster with those three damn eyes..My madness was growing..and when you three escaped the aslyum..it sent me over the edge. I lost it. I wondered outside the asylum..grinning to myself..till I ran into her again. The snake. She told me about you..promised me things..acted sweet to me..smiled at me like River did. I took the bait. I went back to being how I use to be..mad, crazy, evil. The rules were broken..because madness follows no rules..and that's what had control of me. It still does, just not as much. I can think for a moment."

Maka looks at Stein..and any anger she had towards him..fades away. He..he didn't do anything to her mother..She can hear the truth in his words..these words are true..Stein has no stone wall protecting him anymore..she broke it. She hated him..because of what he said..of what he did..yet..

Why is she feeling like this? She's tied up and still bleeding out of her stomach, damn it!..but she doesn't care. She only looks at him intently..her mind swirling at his words.

"..I wanted my son to kill me..did you know that?" Stein hasn't moved a muscle. "I wrote to him..I told him I was sorry..but I knew that I failed him. I left him..and I knew..he would find it was me..that I was the one that killed her..I knew he would want revenge..so when Big Al told me..he was looking for me..I felt..at peace. I wanted to see my son..one final time. See how he'd grown..before he rips me to pieces. I wanted him to take me out..I was ready for him.." Stein's voice is getting uneven. "..Something happened though..I..I some how forgot about my son..just as I forgot about river..yet..I still had river some where in the back of my mind..yet my son..I forgot I had one. Even now..I can't recall his name..I remember him now..I remember his face.." Stein grips his fist. "..He never found me. I never saw him again..I want to say..he just figured I wasn't worth his time..but..some part of me knows..he's gone. The boy must have died..trying to fine me..and if possible..it feels as if I lost River all over again. Their deaths are on me."

Maka frowns..he doesn't know what Ragnarok's been through..or the hell of a death he had..and it's best he doesn't know..

Medusa has down this all..She killed River..she killed Ragnarok..made him a slave..and then..she caused stein to snap, making him think he killed River..

It's all her.

"River..was a odd girl..wasn't she?" he chuckles lightly..it's not mad..it's sad. " She wasn't scared of me..but only if she was..maybe..maybe she would have had a better life.."

Maka thinks about it..and in a odd way..she doubts that..if it wasn't for stein, river would have never been able to feel..

He gave her a reason to live. to smile..to tell the truth.

"Medusa told me that if I could get the witch of death out of it's cage..that I could have what I want most. Not the cure for cancer..no..she told me I would have River back." He still doesn't' move, he's a statue. "Now that i'm able to think..it's ridiculous. Death can't give life. The only thing I could gain from getting the witch of death out..is a nice experiment..I would kill you..over and over again..give you a taste of your own medicine..you took River..you stole her from me.." He slowly looks up...and when she sees his eyes..they're dilated and shaking.

'Stein' She tries to say his name..tries to get the madness to some how reside.

"But no.." his eyes focus..a odd expression on his face. " your life..your what was robed from River..could you bring her back? Your life..could you bring her back to me?"

Maka frowns..she doesn't think she can..

"You can't can you? no..River is gone. She's never coming back. No matter how many people I rip apart..no matter how much research I do..it doesn't change anything. River is still gone." He walks slowly towards her..his arms hanging limply by his sides..He stops right beside her..those stone eyes staring into her own. "are you afraid?"

Maka stops and thinks about this question..realizing she hasn't been struggling..hasn't been doing anything but listening to him when she could have been thinking about a way out of this. She looks into those odd eyes..

And shakes her head no.

She isn't afraid of him.

"Interesting.." Stine makes a click of his tongue. "..Is that pity I see in your eyes Maka Albarn? Do you really pity me? Your the one tied up, bleeding out a stomach wound that I have afflicted. Your the one gagged..trapped like a mouse..yet you have pity for me?" He looks down at her with a unreadable expression. "you lost your mother..you lost your father, you've dealt with madness. Demons. You have been close to dying to many times too count..and yet you look at me with pity." He hums. "..I think I know why..You have something that I lost. I lost it a long time ago.' He puts a hand over his heart. "..family."

Maka only looks at him..She wants to tell him..she knows his son..that he's very dear to her..that this isn't his fault..she really wants to tell him that Medusa has caused all of this-

"You have let your guard down." Stein grabs his scalpel and presses it against her neck..a dark look in his eyes..his lips twitching. "What makes you so sure I won't kill you right here? Why do you seem so relaxed? Have you excepted death?"

Maka looks at him with determination.

"You think I won't hurt you.." Stein clicks his tongue before he growls and stabs the knife down..right beside her neck. "And your right." He leans in, speaking in her ear. "You reminded me of something Maka..I started all this..so long ago..for the cure for cancer..and you have cured it with your bare hands..You are life..what was stolen from River..why should I hurt you? your what I took from her..my brain is fucked up. Even now I hear the gears turning. Madness is spreading. It's getting harder to even hear myself talk...with all the voices in my head..listen to me..as soon as I set you free, I want you to run as far away from here as you can. Don't bring those boy. Just run, and don't look back. you may kill me if you want..for once, i'm giving the victim the choice of deciding the fate of the monster." he pulls away..

Maka's eyes wide at what he was saying..she's confused..whywould he help her leave?..Why shouldn't she bring Crona and Ragnaork?..Why should she leave?...this is her home..

"Thank you.." Stein's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.." For bring River back to my mind..Medusa has messed with my head..I know she has." he locks eyes with her. "..I have one favor to ask of you..when your free.." His voice gets dark. 'I want you to kill me. Don't make it quick either..put me through hell. it's time i've had my punishment..and I know you hate me Maka. Don't try to hide it now. You've always hated me. So kill me."

Maka frowns deeply..a couple of days ago..she would have jumped on this opportunity..but she just..can't ok? He..she saw his life..she saw River..she saw Medusa kill River..she can't let him go on thinking he's the one that did it..she'll tell him Medusa killed river..and then..

Then they will go after Medusa.

Fuck her. Maka doesn't need her to defeat Arachne..she'll think of something her fucking self. No more..Stein, Ragnarok, Crona..maybe even crazy Crona? will team up and rip this bitch apart!

With this in mind she nods..

Stein gives her..a thankful look before he grabs the scalpel..and reaches up..about to cut the rope binding her wrists together-

Just then the door to this awful room..is knocked off it's fucking hinges. Maka looks over..

Crona and Ragnarok stand side by side..the darkness making their expressions all the more deadly..but it's Ragnarok who takes the first step in..

Her blood turns cold..as the whole room is turned into a freezer..it's so fucking cold..she's shivering..trembling.. Ragnarok..god Ragnarok..she's seen his eyes black from hate..she's seen him at his worse..but this..this..

He looks like a demon. His whole face is crunched up in a snarl..his piercing eyes black..black as cole..he's glowing..power radiating off of him..He isn't looking at her..no..he's looking at Stein..and only Stein. He doesn't even look like Ragnarok..his snarl is animalistic..

That's when she remembers..Ragnarok must know..he must know Stein is his father..

And he thinks Stein killed River. His whole life was spent trying to get revenge..and here Stein is, in the flesh.

This isn't good at all.

Stein blinks..noticing the disturbance but before he can even turn around..Ragnarok grabs him and slings him across the room..Stein hitting a counter filled with jars of liquid..the older man breaks the jars..glass sticking into him..but before Stein can see who attacked him. Ragnarok gabs him yet again and throws him against a metal spike in the wall..this metal spike was holding up a heart of some kind but Ragnarok shoves Stein into it..the spike going through his shoulder, getting the man to struggle and grunt in pain.

Maka's eyes get wide..He's going to kill him..no..no wait..she has to tell him! she has to tell every one it was Medusa!-

"Maka!" Crona runs to her..not even looking at Stein as he stops by the table she's tied to..His eyes are wide..his face pale..he's trembling as he takes in her still bleeding stomach wound..She sees it..the rage..the glint in his eyes. "He hurt you. the fucking bastard. He's going to die, he's going to fucking die Maka. I-I'm so sorry i wasn't there..that this happened I-"

Maka thrashes..trying to tell him to get this fucking tape off her mouth so she can stop all this madness!

"Don't worry M-Maka i'll get you out!" Crona realizes her discomfort quickly..but instead of ripping off the tape on her mouth like she wanted..he goes to untie her wrist. Maka screams..trying to tell him to rip the tape off..She doesn't care about her hands..just her mouth..she needs to speak, she needs to get this truth out before it's too late.

Ragnarok is moving in a flash..he looks like a dark shadow as he rips stein from the spike..and digs his hand into the wound. Stein cries out and thrashes as Ragnarok rips some of his blood out..before rubbing it into Stien's face and kicking him back to the ground. He grabs his arm and twists it all the way back..the crack of the bone sounding through this small room..

He's going to kill him.

"Don't worry I almost got it." Crona is working fast..that rage in his eyes. "He'll pay Maka..Ragnarok's going to make him pay for everything..for hurting you, for what he said about your mother, everything."

Stein cries out as his other arm is broken..before he's thrown yet again across the room..this place is a freezer..someone could freeze to death in here. Ragnarok takes a scalpel and stabs him with it, before grabbing him by the ear and slinging him yet again..the ear ripping off in his hand.

Maka..Maka has to tell them..she has to tell Ragnarok..has to tell Stein..she has to stop this..they could be a team..they could end all of this-

"There y-you go I got the rope-" Crona starts when Maka feels the rope off of her bleeding wrists. She wastes no time. She grabs the duck tape and rips it form her mouth, not at all worried about the pain-

"Ragnarok stop!" She screams..and she swears..she's never seen Crona look more confused in his life..His eyes are so wide. "Stop it! don't kill him!"

"M-Maka what a-are you saying? H-He hurt you!" Crona grabs her when she got off the table and lost her balance..he's looking at her with panic now. "Did he b-brain wash you?! w-what has he done?..what the fuck has he done?!" His voice gets so low.

Ragnarok doesn't listen to her. He's in his own world. Consumed in his hate...Stein is thrown to the ground once again..his body is a bloody pulp..He just lays limply against the wall..his matted bangs blocking his eyes. Ragnarok finally slows down..standing before Stein..his back straight..his eyes that black..the room gets even colder..he's grinding his teeth..She's never..ever seen this..seen this dark side of Ragnarok..the darkest side of him..hate..hate nothing but it. It's suffocating..it's just as bad as madness..hate..it's consuming Ragnarok..he's huffing..the room shaking in this feeling..

"He didn't kill your mother Ragnarok! It was-" Maka starts..she cires out..only for stein to finally look up..

He locks eyes..with his son.

No doubt the power Ragnarok has..is making stein able to see him..The older man's expression falls to bewilderment..despite the pain he must be in..he's bleeding out into the floor..but he doesn't seem to care. Stein stares into those black eyes..of nothing but hate..the black eyes of his son..looks at his see through form..Ragnarok only glares down at him..at any moment about to explode. "..You came fo me..you found me.." Stein's expression..his eyes..his everything comes to life. "..You've come to kill me..for what i've done..if only your eyes weren't that black..you have your mother's eyes..her hair..if only you weren't dead..your mother loved you so much..I should have been there..but I wasn't..i'm sure you got my letters? I hope you did..then maybe you know what a miserable wrench I am. enough of that..your beautiful..just like her..your beautiful..my son."

Even if Ragnarok didn't hate this guy's guts..she's sure being called beautiful by anyone would have pissed him off to no end.

"It was Medusa!-" Maka cries and steps forward when she sees..Ragnarok's eyes get even darker..

A wave of dizzinss over comes her..everything gets dizzy and Crona has to catch her..He's looking at her in concern..everything is spinning..she opens her mouth..but she can't speak..she can't stop this..she can't-

_"It's his time."_ That other girl chuckles. "_Don't you agree?"_

_"Of course sugar plump."_ That boy's voice purrs.

_"..you'll burn in hell with a pole up your ass for that!"_

_"Give it to me baby."_

Maka's too dizzy..no..she has to..tell them..she has to..end this..

"M-Maka it's o-okay..it will all be over soon." Crona holds her close..his voice soothing. "He won't h-hurt you ever again."

N-No..he doesn't understand he-

Ragnarok grabs Stein's face..and one by one he rips those stitches out..he's moving so fast..Stein's bloods spats..his face becoming mutilated..it's gross..again she can see the man's cheek..all his stitches are out..Ragnarok has ripped them out like he said he was going to..at the asylum.

"That's it.." Stein chuckles..despite the pain he must be in as he looks up at Ragnarok with that messed up looking face. " i've waited so long for you..and I can tell you've been waiting for this moment as well..kill me..but..tell me the name of my son.."

"My name is fucking Ragnarok." He growls..Stein's face falls in realization..but before he can say anything..Ragnarok is on him. "This is for fucking leaving her!" he hits him in the face..ripping the flesh off his face..so she can see all the teeth on one side of Stein. "This is for fucking killing her! for taking her breath when all she did was love you! she loved you to her last breath you fucker!" His fist are a blur. "after all this time..after looking fucking everywhere for you..here you were all this time right underneath my nose! you killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" His roars shake this place..as his fists keep pounding and pounding into him..

Stein's ribs are broken, his nose crooked..his legs twisted..

"It's over! it's finally fucking over!" He screeches as he grabs a scalpel..and starts hacking away at Stein..starting at his stomach..his intestines falling out.. "How does it fell?! HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL?!"

Ragnarok is gone. He's consumed in his hate..consumed in this.

Maka and Crona can only watch...even Crona seems a bit surprised..she's pretty she he doesn't know the full story..he doesn't know Stein is acutally Ragnarok's father..but right now..all she can do is watch this horrible thing unfold.

Ragnarok hacks and hacks..Stein just takes it..blood and guts getting every where..but Ragnarok keeps hacking where he can...so Stein stays alive..just a bit longer...Ragnarok digs in with his hands..digs into his stomach and rips it out..

His hate hasn't stop growing..it's only getting stronger..

Maka and Crona are left huddling close together to keep warm..it's so much..she's trembling..she still can't speak-

That's when Ragnarok..stabs the scalpel through Stein's head..

The man finally falls back limply..his last breath escaping..as his lips..

Curl into a smile..

It's not a mad smile..it's a smile..a happy one..

Stein dies..mutilated by his son..with a smile on his face.

Everything gets eerily quiet.. Maka staring at what has happened with wide eyes..she can't..believe it..He's dead..and she didn't even..get to tell him that it wasn't his fault..didn't even get to tell Ragnarok..didn't even get to stop this..when she could have..Crona just looks shocked..Ragnarok is brutal..but not..that brutal. He's not the blood and gore man..yet..Stein's death was a blood bath.

Ragnarok pants heavily..his back to them..He grips his fist..the room still so cold..

Maka dare not speak..the air..it feels like anything could tip it over..that something really bad is going to happen..

That's when Ragnarok stops breathing heavily..his shoulders..relax..the cold temperature turns back to normal..She waits for him to do something..for him to say something..to do something..

But what he does..gets her stomach to plummet.

Ragnarok fades away. Without saying a word..he just disappears.

"Ragnarok!" Maka calls after him..her stomach is hurting.

"What j-just happened?" Crona blinks at all the blood and guts..and at where Ragnarok was.

"We need to find him!" Maka feels a panic in her heart..what if..what if he just fades away? why didn't' he say anything? Where would he have gone?

"Okay I-I just don't understand-"

"I'll explain on the way! Cant' you sense him out?!"

"Y-Yes he's-" Crona starts only for Maka to grab his hand and bolt out of this room..not looking at Stein..she can't..she drags Crona along who's saying something about not being able to deal with running in tight pants..

She runs anyway.

Maka opens her mouth..telling Crona all about Stein and Ragnarok..it's just spilling out..it all just comes out to this boy that she loves..

When she talks about it..the more this feeling grows in her stomach.

She failed. Failed completely.

Of course.

Failed. failed. fucking failed.

_"What were you suppose to do?"_ That mad boy questions..it's almost soft.

She doesn't respond to him.

* * *

"H-He's in here.." Crona stops in front of a green door with Maka..his face is pale..his eyes shaking slightly.

"The garden.." Maka breathes out..she has a look in her eyes Crona can't read before she looks over at him. "Ready?"

Crona can only nod..he's not so sure he is ready..Maka gives him a small smile, a smile of reassurance because he needs one. He needs one when it's Ragnarok that needs reassurance..

He's so weak it's disgusting.

Maka opens the green door slowly, and they both walk in..the smell of freshly cut grass and pollen fills his nose..getting him to scatch it slightly..They both stop walking when they see..him.

Ragnarok is laying on his back in the grass away from them..his arms are folded behind his head, and he's staring up at the starless night..Crona can't see his face at this angle..but already he can feel..the tension..well, not so much tension..but it's not a good feeling. He glances at Maka..to see if she's feeling like he is..

Maka is staring at Ragnarok..her expression..and the look in her eyes..complete concern..she's worried about Ragnarok just as he is..her green eyes are shaking..and she's gripping her vest..She's nervous..Maybe she does feel what he does.. Crona looks at Ragnarok for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Y-You should go talk to him Maka..i-i'll stay back here." He gives Maka a smile when she looks over at him..she looks confused.

"No Crona you should come with me..we do everything together remember?"

But she doesn't understand..

"I k-know Ragnarok..h-he wouldn't want us both asking about him..h-he'll be mad with just one of us..s-so I think you should talk to him..I-I was never good at making Ragnarok feel better..b-but I know you can Maka.." He gives her the strongest smile he can. "Because h-he loves you. If anyone can talk to him a-and make him feel better..it's you."

Maka studies him for a moment..she frowns slightly. "..But-"

"He n-needs you." Crona surprises himself with how firm he sounds, even Maka's eyes widen a bit. "I'll be r-right here waiting..and when you think Ragnarok is ok..c-call me over. I don't want h-him seeing the both of us and fading away..i-i'm sure..n-no I'm positive he won't fade away from just you..t-trust me."

Maka stares at him..before sighing in defeat. She grips her fist and a determination look comes to her face. "Ok.." She seems nervous..she's not sure of herself-

"Just r-remember he loves you. He'll listen to the words you s-say..even if he's acting like he isn't." Crona glances at the boy that hasn't notice them. " Y-You can do it Maka.." Crona gives her a reassuring smile now..

Maka only nods..she grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze..and he squeezes back. This seems like enough for her..she takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Ragnarok. Crona gets behind a large marble beam on the platform he's standing on..he watches her walk..so smoothly..but nervously..

These are hard times. Crona wants to be there for Ragnarok, wants to comfort him..but he doesn't know how. He'll trip over his words..and Ragnarok will just end up getting pissed off..Crona knows just sending Maka is his best option..She can kiss him..hold him..make him feel better. Some friend he is..he doesn't even know what to say..

His mind is still swirling from all Maka has told him.

"That was nice of you. Always so considerate of others despite how it makes you feel.." A voice coos behind him..

Crona takes a deep breath, already knowing who it is but instead of ignoring him like he wants to..he turns around to face him. That other boy is grinning at him..his hands are hidden behind his back..those haunted eyes staring into his..Crona thought he would feel uncomfortable seeing this boy after..you know.. but he doesn't..in a way his heart lifts..

"Y-You saved Maka.." Crona tries to keep eye contact with him. "..I-If you didn't tell me that..she w-was in trouble..i-if you didn't tell me where she was..i-if you didn't wake me up..M-Maka could have d-died.." Crona's gaze skits away..This boy still disgusts him..still makes a part of him boil..but.. "T-Thank you."

"Your welcome!" This boy beams at him, those haunted eyes lighting up. "What are best friends for right? I told you I would save her! As long as your happy I'm happy. Your family is my family. I'll do anything for you Crona, my pal." This boy takes a step closer..his hands still behind his back.

"Y-Yeah.." He forces his smile..and turns his back on the boy to watch Maka..she's now laying next to Ragnarok..they don't look like they're talking-

He feels a tap on his shoulder..and it's almost..timid? Crona turns around to see that other boy pretty close..his haunted eyes are shifting..he's biting his lip..his cheeks look..grey? Crona hears something like paper crunching..and it's coming behind this boy's back.

"What d-do you have behind your back?" Crona finds himself asking..feeling a bit paranoid..this boy is insane..he can't trust him. Who knows what he could have? He's a demon..he could be planning something-

The other boy..tenses? His gaze shifts more..and it's like he's staring into a mirror..it's a bit unsettling really. His cheeks get greyer..and if Crona didn't know better he looks like he's nervous. He closes his eyes..takes a deep breath before he opens them..locking eyes with Crona he smiles..almost sheepishly.

"Surprise!" He cheers as he takes..a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back..it's a bouquet of what looks to be black roses..all of them bonded together by black paper.. He holds it out to Crona..his smile growing. "Happy father's day!"

"W-What?" Crona blinks at the roses that this boy is holding out expectantly..waiting for him to take them. He frowns. "I-I'm not your father-"

"I know that silly! But..I don't want to give my real father anything. He's an ass. It's father's day though..and I felt I should do something." He blushes. "I thought you deserved something nice. I made them myself, do you like them?"

Crona can only stare at him dumb founded..how is he really suppose to react? This boy is acting so weird..he's never seen him blush the way he is..or look so nervous. How is he suppose to react to a demon giving him flowers? A part of him doesn't want to except it..doesn't want to even touch the flowers..but..when he looks into those haunted eyes..there's something he sees in them that he knows all too well..

The fear of rejection.

Crona could be mean to him. Could tell them they're ugly like him...but this boy saved Maka. He's been nice, yeah, he's crazy and does weird things..but he hasn't hurt anyone..Crona doesn't want to be mean to him and then this demon have a change of heart.

"T-They're nice.." Crona mumbles..and that other boy is practically glowing from his half hearted comment.

"I knew you would like them!" He squeals loudly, getting Crona to wince as he shoves the flowers into his hands. "It took me like..2 minutes to make these though! I was just taking a shit and I was like, 'I should get Crona flowers for father's day!'"

Crona wrinkles his nose..wait..how does he even go to the bathroom?..That's when something else hits him..and his face falls..

It's father's day.

"..H-How ironic.." Crona mumbles sadly as he glances over at Ragnarok..on father's day he found out who his father was..and completely destroyed him. "Sometimes I-I think this is all a j-joke to someone..t-that someone is watching over our lives and laughing about it.." He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"There's definably someone watching you." This boy glances at him. "I wouldn't think of this as a bad thing..all that boy's ever wanted was to find his father and kill him..to him, I bet this is the perfect father's day."

Crona doesn't respond..He doesn't think that's right.

"Well~ since we're on the subject of daddies and we're best friends.." That other boy beams at him..before he walks so he's right beside Crona. "Can I ask about your dad?"

"M-My dad?" Crona tenses and finally looks at him.

"Yeah..that's one of the only things I don't know about you. I'm pretty sure he was dead by the time you became my host." The boy states bluntly, looking into his eyes...those mad eyes looking into his own.

"He w-was." Crona doesn't have any emtoion..no sadness. "M-Medusa killed him a long time ago..I d-didn't know him too well..b-but I knew his face." He stutters slightly.

"..Does it make you sad?" This boy's voice is almost..soft.

"N-No..it use to though." Crona shifts slightly, his gaze looking away..he's never really talked about his father before..no one's ever asked. "I-I use to think if I had a f-father..t-then he would love me and take care of me..l-like everyone else's father did. w-when I found out Medusa had killed him..b-because I was a boy...it d-disgusted me..I f-felt bad for my father..I-I blamed myself for his death..a-and it would make me feel worse when I was forced to be in a room with his h-head..having to see his rottng flesh..the flesh o-of the man that was my father."

"It wasn't your fault." this boy speaks firmly..it's in a growl.. "It was all that bitch. Your father would have been proud of the man you have become. Don't ever feel guilty for the shit Medusa does..you are stain free Crona..your so pure..even now..you feel bad for what someone else has done, you are willing to take the blame from Medusa..and put it on yourself.." This boy is getting closer..and Crona isn't feeling to comfortable.

"I j-just feel..if I-I was a girl..that all of this w-wouldn't be happening..t-that things would be better-"

"You know that isn't true." He shakes his head. "Besides, I always did like boys better then girls." He gives him a wink.

"I j-just- Wait what?" Crona backs up against the pillar..a bit of panic in him that this boy is going to try to kiss him again or something. He really doesn't know how to deal with it..being hit on by this demon..this demon that looks like himself, mind you.

"Nothing~" He hums innocently and does a twirl on his heel..

Crona takes a deep breath..lets keep his mind off that.

"W-What about your father?" Crona asks..

The demon stops spinning..only to look at him with odd eyes. "My father?" He rolls the words around in his mouth..like he doesn't understand.

"Yeah..y-you asked about mine so..I a-asked about yours." Crona raises an eye brow at how he beams.

"So you want to know about me?" He smirks and leans closer.

"W-Well-"

"Okay! this is perfect! best friend talk now!" This boy giggles before grabbing his hand. Crona doesn't like it so he tries to get his hand out of his..but it's no use, his grip is strong. "..So you want to know about my father?" Crona stops struggling..when this boy takes on a serious tone. "There's not much to him. He's just a big ball of crazy like all his sons..except for me of course. You know him, the demon god of madness Asura?"

"A-Asura?" Crona squeaks. "Y-Your Asura's son?!"

"Yes and no." This boy shifts. "I'm him. Just a part of him..but i'm not him ok? So never say i'm him alright?!" He growls and tightens his grip on Crona..it doesn't hurt him but it makes him uncomfortable.

"A p-part of him?" Crona speaks his words carefully.

'Yup. That's what all my brothers are. Just parts of the same demon god. I don't like my father I'll just let you know. He's a pussy, afraid of everything." This boy leans in so he's speaking against Crona's ear . "Can I let you in on a little secret best friend?"

"I-I guess.." Crona ties to back up from him but he can't..he's still holding his hand.

"I can tell your wary of me..because my father is trying to take Maka's soul..I understand..but I hate my father..and I love you. I'm planning on getting rid of him..and becoming the demon god of madness myself. if I kill him he can't hurt Maka! You will live in peace, not having to worry about him."

Crona's not so sure he can trust that..especially now when he knows this is..Arusa..a part of the demon after Maka..it makes his skin crawl.

"I hope you still think I'm your best friend..?" This boy pulls away..and he has a almost sad look to him.

"..I g-guess I kinda knew.." Crona takes a deep breath. "Y-Your feeling felt familiar...and t-these eyes.." He holds out his wrist. "I-I should have saw that..but I h-haven't really been paying attention these past couple of days.."

"Are we still friends?" He seems desperate.

"T-Tell me more about yourself." Crona finds himself saying.

"M-Me?" This boy stutters. "You want to know more about me? Why? I'm soooo boring."

Yeah right.

"You k-know all this stuff about me..i'd f-feel better if I knew more about you..all I-I know is your a demon..and your father is A-Asura." Crona locks eyes with him.

"Do you want to know more because we're best friends?"

"..Y-Yes."

"Okays!" he grins and lets go of Crona. "Ask away!"

Crona takes a deep breath..it's true he doesn't know much about this guy..and that could be a problem..especially since apparently he's Asura. There's something called knowing the enemy..and he doesn't see himself being rid of this crazy boy anytime soon..he needs to be smart about this..especially when this boy is so much stronger then him..like he said if this boy wanted to, he could rip Crona of his body in a heart beat..

It's scary when you think about it like that.

"..W-What's your name?" Crona finds himself asking..

The boy tenses..looking at him like he's an alien. "..My name?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"So I-I can call you something.." For some reason the boy blushes at this.

"OHh I get it! Ok well you can call me whatever you want." He grins. "I'm open to anything! How about..ohh I know! call me Frank!"

"E-Ew." Crona can't help voicing his opinion on the name. "I-is that your real name?"

"Nope! your right, Frank suck ass..how about Carl? I like Carl." He twirls.

"I w-want to call you by your real name." Why is he pushing this?

The boy stops twirling on his heel..he looks at him oddly before looking at the wall. "..I have a lot of names. People call me a lot of things-"

"What d-do you call yourself?" Crona presses. "..I w-want to know your name, not what p-people call you."

"Sorry best friend..but I don't want to tell you that. My name has power..a demon never gives away his name.."

"..Why?"

"..Because you could use it to get rid of me." His voice is soft. "is that why you want to know it? So you can get rid of me? Are you tricking me?..I still disgust you don't I? You want me to be gone.."

"I-I really don't k-know what your talking about..h-how can your name help get r-rid of you?" Crona can't help but be confused.

".." This boy looks over at him for a long moment..before his eyes light in realization. "..You really don't know..do you? You just..want to know my name.." For some reason..this boy smiles at that..and it's a happy smile. "if I tell you my name..we get so much closer. I've never told anyone my name..it's everything to me..it's my weakness..are you really my best friend?" he's getting closer..Crona is backing up..but he feels his back touch the marble pillar.

"..Y-Yeah..i'm y-your best friend.." Crona swallows his nervousness down.

That's when this boy hugs him..Crona tenses as he feels arms wrap around his shoulders..hugging him tightly..This boy buries his face in his shoulder..this boy that is taller then him. "You know..you make me happy. Really happy..and yet..this happiness I feel..it's not because your happy..it's because i'm happy. I'm happy alone..and that never happens. Your something else Crona. Befriending a demon..befriending me. Your my first friend did you know? I don't like anyone else..." He pulls away..and touches Crona's cheek with his hand..he leans in. Haunted eyes locking onto shaking blue ones.." My name..my true name.." He breaths against his lips. "..Is Judas."

Crona can't speak..that name..sending shocks of fear down his spine..everything about this is fearful..he's too close..the boy's eyes are half lidded with something..their lips are too close.

"That's right..my name is Judas..I was the demon in Judas..you know..the guy who betrayed Jesus Christ? That was me. Judas was my host. i'm the one that betrayed Jesus Christ..the lord and savor of the world. I'm the one who gave him over to the jews..to be killed..to be crucified. It was me. I'm that demon. I betrayed good..and i laughed when Jesus suffered. I am truly evil. I hate everything about the prince of good..hate everything about the human race his father made..and yet..." He rubs Crona's pale cheek. " I love you Crona..I never would laugh at your pain..for me..telling you my name is a big deal..it's like..a fucking pie and I love pies..you just don't understand right now..how big this is, for me to tell you this..it's love. It has to be."

Crona tries to reject..tries to push him off..but before he knows it Judas is kissing him..the lips of a demon are on his own..licking his lips, asking for entrance but Crona won't give that to him. He's frozen to the spot in shock once again.

"And when I kiss you.." He breaks the kiss..panting slightly. "I don't feel rage..I don't feel disgust like when I kiss the witch of death..she's fucking hot but you..your not hot..your..beautiful..pure. Kissing you feels good..and maybe that's what love is." His body is pressing against Crona's on this beam..

"W-Why.." Crona swallows hard. "W-Why do you keep doing that?" he finally is able to ask..after realizing it really did happen..and unlike last time Crona can't just pretend it didn't happen..because this boy is still in front of him.

"Kissing you?" Crona can feel his breath on his lips..he squirms in his grip, uncomfortable. "Because we're best friends.." He smiles at him. "Humans kiss to show affection yes?"

"W-Well I guess b-but f-friends don't kiss.."

"But you and Maka kiss? and aren't you friends?" He tilts his head like a curious kitten..Crona guesses things like this a demon wouldn't really understand..really he doesn't even know what this boy truly understands.

"..Y-Yes but..she's a g-girl..and I l-love her-"

"But I love you..so I kiss you see?" He kisses him again as if to prove his point but Crona's able to push him back. He raises an eye brow. "I kiss you to show my affection."

"B-But..boy's don't kiss! t-that's.." Crona thinks of Ragnarok. "G-Gay..and it's w-weird feeling..and s-scary."

"I'm not a boy though." Judas blinks. "I'm a demon."

"..I-isn't that even worse?" Crona sighs. "Y-Your a boy demon..and y-you look just like me! i-it's like kissing m-myself!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Judas tilts his head. "If you can't love yourself, how are you going to love someone else? so I'm a demon, so I'm boy..why is that bad? it doesn't feel bad when I kiss you..and even though you fight me..maybe the reason it scares you so much.." He gets close again. "Is because it feels so right."

"T-That's not it at all!-"

'Then prove it." Mad eyes bore into his own. "Kiss me. if you feel disgusted..and nothing but disgust..i'll feel it. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you Crona..i'm trying to help you out here." He glances over at Ragnarok. "Think about this..you got so nervous when you had to take a bath with Ragnarok right?..well what are you going to do when all three of you have sex-"

"W-W-What?!" Crona squeaks. "W-Who said-"

"Well your all together..and you did say 'lets do everything together' so when Maka wants sex..most likely the next time your going to all be apart of it."

"I-I'm not gay." Crona glares at him..a anger burning him, thinking of Ragnarok's teasing.

"You don't have to be to enjoy this." Judas states blankly. "Just think of it as pleasure..your only gay in my book if you love another man like you love Maka. it'a all about pleasure..listen here..every guy, straight, or gay..likes to be kissed, likes to be felt on..and even a straight guy would like ass play if he gave it a shot, because it pleasures not just gays but straights. It's all about pleasure. There are some guys, that get their girl to finger their ass. Does that make them gay?"

"..N-No-"

"But if another guy does it, it is gay? there considered gay?"

"I-"

"Do you love me..like you love Maka?" Judas voice is soft in his ear..

"No." Crona's answer is immediate. "I don't love you at all."

"Thought so.." Crona feels him smile..and it almost seems..sad? "Do you love Ragnarok as you love Maka?"

"N-No..I c-care about him though-"

"Then your not gay." Judas pulls away..staring into his eyes. "Even if you were..would that be so bad? Maka wouldn't mind.." He smirks at that.

"It I-isn't right and-"

"Who says it isn't right?"

"It just-"

Judas leans in..once again clashing his lips against Crona's..but this time Crona is taken off guard..he gasps, Judas taking this time to shove his tongue in, rubbing it against Crona's..Judas's hands fall down and grip Crona's hips, his body flush against the other boy's..he grips Crona's hips..

Crona hates the groan that escapes his lips..he feels dirty after it.

"I know exactly what you like..because I am you..I know what makes you feel good.." Judas says this against his lips..before he digs his nails into Crona's hips and he bucks into him..biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"S-Stop.." Crona breaths out..he hopes he isn't blushing..he really hopes not.

"Your too cute for your own good." Judas smirks as he grabs Crona by the waist and lifts him up..making Crona taller then him.. He looks up at him with a lopsided smile. "it's ok..I would never do anything to hurt you.." He leans in..with Crona being held up he's able to get his pale neck. The demon leaves open mouth kisses on his throat..licking and leaving love bites..he's being gentle..

Crona is freaking out. He tries to kick out and get this boy away from him..at the same time biting his lip so he doesn't whimper from this demon's kisses.. "Let me go! l-let me-"

He does. Crona, in fear of falling grabs into the demon..his legs wrapping around his waist as a defense..but by doing this, he's put himself in a worse situation.

"My, my." Judas chuckles as he grabs under Crona's thighs, keeping him up as he presses him back into the beam. "This is nice." He sighs in contentment while Crona glares at him.

"T-That was a dirty trick."

"What do you expect?" He licks his lips. "I'm a demon."

Before Crona can say anything..the boy's hot lips are on his own..Crona tries to fight him..but as he said this boy is a lot stronger then him..he feels like a rock..he's powerful..and right now Crona has his legs around his waist..how is he suppose to kick him off?..He's never felt so trapped. He keeps his mouth closed so this boy can't tongue him..this doesn't seem to bother the demon, he's very content with just kissing the weaker boy's lips. Why do things like this happen to him? This is just too weird..imagine yourself, kissing yourself..it's surreal..it's odd..

That's when he feels something hard against his thigh..immediately he knows what it is. Crona lets out a yelp of fright..not at all liking the feeling of this boy's..stuff on him..especially when it's..

It feels large..he doesn't recall himself being this large..and it's scary, so scary.

With the yelp he made, he opened his mouth, the demon taking this chance to shove his tongue back in, exploring his mouth..rubbing his tongue against his teeth..then reaching out to caress Crona's tongue that is backing up as far as it can..but his tongue reaches..The demon rubs circles with his thumbs on Crona's thighs..Making hums of approval into the kiss..

Finally the demon breaks the kiss..pulling away when Crona whimpered in fright. Judas' face is blank..but his cheeks are a light grey..those haunted eyes Crona can't read. "You are truly my only friend.."

Those words get him to tense..it's his own words..and it's like looking at himself..Judas looks..lonely..he has that look in his eyes Crona knows too well. "Do I disgust you?" His words are nothing but a whisper.

Does he disgust him? He scares Crona to no end..he makes him mad..but does he disgust him? He doesn't like the boy kissing him..he doesn't like how it makes him feel..but is he disgusted?

"I-I don't k-know." Crona answers truthfully.

"Am I your best friend?"

"..S-Sure-"

"Did you know..I betrayed the prince of good with a kiss?" Judas licks Crona's cheek and he shutters. "Now I kiss you, a human, my host. I'll be the laughing stock of my brothers..yet I don't care. I couldn't give two shits. Your everything the human race isn't..and your my only friend. I trust you. I love you." He leans in once more..claiming Crona's lips for his own..

Though Crona can feel the demon's arousal..Judas kiss isn't hungry..or powerful. It's slow and soft..his lips barely pressing into his..There's no tongue, just kissing. He's handling him like he's frail..like he could break at any moment..

Crona feels emotion in the demon's kiss. He doesn't want to believe it's love...yet does just lust feel this way?

Crona hates how his face is getting flushed.

Crona hates how he clings to this boy, afraid he'll fall.

Crona hates how he pities this boy..just like he pities himself.

Crona hates that he can't push him off..that he's too weak to do so..

Crona hates how he trembles..

While madness kisses him so softly.

* * *

"J-Just rememver he loves you. He'll listen to the words you say..even if he's acting like he isn't..you can do it Maka." Crona smile at her..

Can she really do it? Is love enough for something like this..? Something so..tragic? She didn't tell him about how Medusa is the one that actually killed River..She didn't tell him how she failed to mention that before it was too late..

Maka nods to Crona anyway..and grabs his hand..needing some reassurance..needing to know his love is there. He squeezes her hand back..it's firm and it tells her all she needs to know. Crona is here for her. Maka takes a deep breath..no going back now. She lets go of his hand..missing his warmth as she walks closer to the raven haired boy that hasn't moved from his spot..the closer she gets..the colder it gets as well. Goose bumps are covering her body..She's walking so slow..this feeling in the air..it's not tension..something much more sadder. Something that pulls on her and makes her feel like her legs have weights on them..Maka's eyes shake as she stares at Ragnarok..He's just looking up at the sky..he hasn't blinked..he has a blank look on his face..he doesn't look angry..he doesn't look sad..or even satisfied..Maka's chest is tightening..her mind swirling as she finally stops right by the boy..her feet at his side. Her shadow cast over his face..and she's expecting him to go off on her..tell her to get away or something..

But Ragnarok only stares up at the sky..not even looking at her..Those piercing blue eyes..seem dull..but maybe it's just the darkness. The silence is awkward..Maka opens her mouth..only to close it..She doesn't know what to say..After a moment of watching Ragnarok stare at the sky..She decides to join him..since she doesn't know what else to do..Maka gently lowers herself down..so she's laying on her back in the grass, right beside Ragnarok. She looks up at the dark sky..trying to see what he's staring at so intently..The sky is empty though..nothing but darkness..nothing to look at but darkness..the moon isn't out..no stars light the night..it's just..

Empty.

The silence is becoming too much for her..she knows Ragnarok must know she's beside him..but she's too scared to touch him..too scared to speak..She doesn't know how she feels about all this..Stein was an ass, he spoke things about her mother that caused her to hate him..even if they were lies, even if he didn't mean them..He also loved River..and thought he had killed her..when it was Medusa..It was because he lost the one he loved that he went so crazy..it was because Medusa pushed him..thinking that..Maka doesn't think he deserved to die the way he did..

But then she thinks of Ragnarok. Stein left him. He left him to be alone with his dying mother. Even if it was Stein's fault..he should have been there for his son..he should have taken the blame..and yet..If Crona was dying..and there was nothing she could do about it..and it was her fault..Could she face him? could she face Ragnarok? She's not so sure..Stein did wrong..but..

Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't people just be good or bad? But it's never like that..even the most evil people..have at least one good thing about them..but does that mean they don't deserve to die? She means..Stein killed people! in horrible ways..

But she killed people. So does she deserve to die? Yes. Yes she does.

Maka's stomach turns when she thinks about what happened back with Stein..it doesn't sit well..it's just..hard you know? To watch his life..to know just what made him..him..to know Medusa played with him his whole life..to know She's the one that killed Ragnarok's mother..

Medusa took everything away from Ragnarok..but why? Why him? Why would she do such a horrible thing?

Because she's evil. So fucking evil.

Maka can't deal with her anymore..can't deal with all the things she's done to Ragnarok..He doesn't deserve this..why has fate looked down on him like this? Isn't it enough that he died so horribly? That he was ripped piece by piece able to feel everything? No it wasn't. His mother was taken form him..and because he thought his father killed her..he spent the rest of his life in hate, trying to find him and kill him..That's why Ragnarok died..It all leads to Medusa..that bitch, that-

"Did he..hurt you?" A voice breaks the silence. She tenses and looks over at Ragnarok..surprised that he would be the one to speak. He doesn't look at her..just stares up at the sky..and if she didn't know better, it's almost like he didn't speak at all.

It then accrues to Maka..that not once did Ragnarok look at her. When she was in that room..he went straight for Stein..He didn't see if she was hurt or not. His hate consumed him.

"Just a little." Maka answers quietly. "It's okay though, I-"

Ragnarok lets out a long, shaky breath..as if he was holding it for awhile..his being flickers a bit..his eyes closing. "Damn it..That fucking bastard..I should of..I should have know something was fucking wrong..I should have never left your side..I just..I just went for a walk when you were asleep..I didn't fucking know..I thought the fucker was gone..and I didn't know..I didn't know he was.." His being is flickering more.

"Ragnarok.." Maka starts..a frown on her face. "It's not your fault ok? I was..I was in a place I shouldn't have been..you couldn't have known."

Ragnarok doesn't respond to that..but his being stops flickering..He opens his eyes..and stares up at the dark night sky once again. His face blank. It gets so quiet between them..the tension creeping up on her.

"..Do you..feel better?" Maka finds herself asking..not able to help it.

"Heh, you know it's funny.." Ragnarok chuckle slightly..but it's humorless..it's dry. "I spent my whole life trying to find that fucker. I gave up everything. I killed people with out blinking if it meant that I would get to fucking kill my father..I spent all my emotions on hate..hate for him. I gave up everything, my friend, my life, just so I could kill him." Ragnarok shakes his head. "..I finally find him, when I'm fucking dead. The hate I had for him consumed me..and I finally killed the fucker, I made him suffer just like I wanted to do my whole life.." His voice changes. "I guess you could say..i'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Maka chest is tightening.

"..I don't know what I thought back when I was alive..I guess I had this fucking idea that if I killed him..I would feel better. it would change something.." He takes a deep breath. "I finally killed him..my life's work..I finally got to see him breathe his last..yet when that last breath was gone..I was waiting for the happiness..or even satisfaction..something..yet while I looked down at his fucking mutilated body.." His being is flickering. "..I felt nothing. No happiness. No satisfaction..I didn't feel better..I felt.." he looks up at the night sky. "Empty. Fucking empty. Is that what I gave up my life for? Just emptiness? I got my fucking revenge..so why don't I feel like fucking dancing? But I don't..I just feel..empty. I finally got what I wanted..so why am I not happy? I should be fucking rejoicing..and it pisses me off I'm not.."

His words get to her...She thinks about all she's seen in Stein's life. "..Do you..regret it?"

"No." His answer is immediate. "I don't regret it. The bastard deserved it..I just thought I would get something out of it..but I was a fucking dumb ass. Nothing's changed. I killed my father..but everything is the same. My mom is still dead..I'm still fucking dead..I'm still a slave..the only difference now is my father is dead, my only purpose in life is dead..so now I'm just..I just feel.."

Empty. when your purpose is gone..what is your reason? Killing Stein was all Ragnarok ever wanted..now it's gone and passed.

Maka thinks if she should tell him..that it was Medusa who killed River..not Stein..yet..something tells her not too. Ragnarok already killed Stein..why make him regret it or make him feel bad about it? Maka knows the truth though..and she's not going to let Medusa get away with it.

"..Can you believe Stein was my fucking old man? All this fucking time he was right in front of me..I knew I hated that bastard for a reason..why my being boiled..it was him all along." Ragnarok doesn't look at her. "Do you know how I knew it was him that killed my mother? I didn't know at the time..I just thought at first that he left to do something..but he never came fucking back. My mother said he was just working hard on something..but I didn't believe her. When I took her to the doctor..and they told me they never seen anything fucking like it..that they didn't know what the fuck it was..they wanted to do tests on her..and I wasn't going to let that fucking happen. I bought her pain killers..because that's all I could do..when Stein didn't fucking come back..I got suspicious..I started snooping in his stuff when my mom was asleep...that's when I found his fucking file." Ragnarok's being flickers. "..Not only did it tell me how his little 'experiment' failed..it told me the things he's done to her in the past..how he cut her open..just everything. After that..I fucking hated him. My rage was incredible. I destroyed his lab. That thing was in fucking ruins when I was done with it..But my mom was still dying..and Stein still didn't come to see her..he never did. My mother died..still fucking loving the bastard..Then my father has the fucking balls to write me letters..that's how I found out he was the 'terror' he told me everything. He said sorry and all this shit I didn't care about..I only read them to see if there was any hint to where he was..but there never was." Ragnarok grips his fist. "The bastard..thought my mom as nothing but a experiment Maka..he used her. That's what he called her in his files, a experiment. How..How fucking cruel is that? That fucking..bastard.." He's flickering so much.

Maka bites her lip..thinking about Stein and River..about that smile of happiness he gave her..She doesn't want to defend Stein..especially now..She knows Ragnarok enough he wouldn't listen to her if she tried..he would get pissed.

"He tried to save her." It comes out before she can stop it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" For the first time..he looks at her..and it's such a dark glare...it gets her to tense.

"..That thing she drinked..it was..suppose to be a cure." She speaks slowly.

"A cure? A cure for fucking what? My mom was fucking healthy! Maka he killed her! He experimented on her!" His voice is raising..His glare getting darker..

"..River had cancer." Maka speaks softly..and she's never seen Ragnarok tense so bad.

"..How..how did you know my mother's name?"

"..I saw everything Ragnarok..I saw all of Stein's past..I saw your mother..I saw what happened.." She can't stop herself now. "..She had lung cancer-"

"My mom didn't smoke!" He seems..almost desperate.

"..It was heredity.." She speaks slowly again. "..Stein was..upset..your mother didn't want to do chemo..Stein spent who knows how long in his lab..trying to find the cure for cancer for River..they didn't want to tell you..River didn't want to upset you."

Ragnarok stares at her for a long moment..that glare falling..then..sad realization in those eyes that makes her want to cry. "..That's why she was coughing so much..not becasue of Stein..because she was sick..and all that time he was in the lab..How pale my mother got..how she never wanted me to take her to the doctor.." He's shaking. "..If it was a fucking cure..why did it kill her?"

Should she tell him..

She has to.

"..Your not going to like this.." Maka trembles..gripping her fist.

"I don't fucking care." He grabs onto Maka..his grip hs tight..his piercing blue eyes boring into her own. "..I need to fucking know Maka..I need the truth..maybe..maybe this is why I'm not satisfied..I didn't know the whole story..just tell me..I can fucking take it..you know i've been though hell and back.."

But can he handle this?

Maka takes a shaky breath. "it was Medusa."

"..What..?" He looks at her a bit taken back. "..But I didn't know her-"

"She knew your father. They went to school together..I don't know why she did it but.." Maka is trembling so bad. "When Stein wasn't looking..Medusa put something in the cure..I watched her..then Stein gave the cure to River..and she got sick..It was Medusa..she did it. Stein thought he had killed her..and he didn't have the cure..he shouldn't have but he fled..He ran away..he tried to find the cure..but he failed.."

Ragnarok doesn't speak. Doesn't say anything..he just stares at her with wide eyes..but soon..he bows his head weakly..it leaning against hers..She wraps her arms around his faded body..

"She took everything away from me.." His voice..is nothing but hurt..

"I'm sorry Ragnarok.." Maka's chest tightens in guilt..and she looks down. "..I tried to tell you..I just..it couldn't come out..you were already on him and.."

"Nothing you could have said would have stopped me from killing him. Even after knowing that..I don't fucking regret killing him..he left me. He fucking left me and didn't take the consequences of his actions. If he would have stayed, I wouldn't have fucking knew it was him that had something to do with my mother's death. Medusa..fucking Medusa.." His being is so faded.

"No more." She tightens her grip on him..her voice cracking in her hate. "No more Ragnarok. I'm fucking killing her..this ends now. I don't care if I need her help, I'll find some other fucking way..She has hurt you for the last fucking time..no more..no fucking more-"

"Maka don't be fucking stupid." Ragnarok growls in her ear. "You already have too many enemies to fucking count..if you go against Medusa, it won't end well. I can't even help you..she has fucking power over me..and Crona.." He trails of at that. "..You need her if you want to avenge your mother..i'll get my revenge on Medusa..don't you fucking worry about that."

"But-"

"No fucking buts. I'm not going to have her fucking take you away from me too!" He screams this..he's almost faded. "She's taken every fucking thing from me! I'm not going to let her take you too! I fucking love you Maka! Do you know what it would fucking do to me if Medusa got you too?! If she took you from me..Then Medusa would truly finally take everything I fucking have. She would take away my fucking will..because now, that Stein's dead, your my reason for fucking fighting..you and Crona. I'm not going to let you get fucking hurt because of me! So listen to me, don't fucking try to attack Medusa, don't try to do shit! I'm not losing you!"

He's shaking her..roaring..yet..his eyes almost look..glossy.

"You've got to fucking promise me! right the fuck now! Promise me you won't do shit to her! We'll use her to defeat arachne, we'll get this fucking curse off you..and then.." He trails off..uncertainly flashing though his eyes before they turn firm. "I'll fucking take care of Medusa. Alright? That's our fucking plan so you have to fucking promise me..don't do anything to Medusa, don't try to be the fucking hero! If you get hurt..if she hurts you..if she takes you away from me.." He's trembling..gripping her too tight it hurts but she won't say anything. "I can't fucking lose you." this..is a whisper.

Maka stares at him with wide eyes..we all know Ragnarok isn't one to be so forward with his feelings..and she can't help but to notice the hint of..desperation. He's holding on to her like she's about to disappear..when he's the one that's so faded..Those piercing blue eyes are burning with a fire..yet they're glossy..something she's never seen. She sees it in his eyes..and it gets her chest to tighten.

Fear.

She sees fear in this boy's eyes..He's afraid Medusa will come after her next..because she's taken everything else from him..He's afraid he's going to lose her. Her heart flutters..something about that..something about how he's looking at her..gets her whole being to scream out..She wants to help him. She wants to kill Medusa for what she's done..but seeing those eyes..seeing the fear, and desperation in them..

"..I promise." Maka's shoulders slump in defeat..She can't say no to him when he's looking at her like he is..Maka wants to fucking kill Medusa more then anything..but she trust in Ragnarok..if he wants to get revenge for himself..then she'll let him..She will give him that.

As soon as those two words come out of her mouth..Ragnarok hugs her. It's a tight, firm hug..his arms wrapping around her shoulders while his head goes in the crook of her neck..giving her Goosebumps from the cold of his spirit. He doesn't say anything..he just holds her so tightly..his cold breath uneven on her neck. For some reason..Maka feels her eyes water..She blinks it away as she slowly rubs this spirit's back..this restless spirit's back..whispering calming words..Telling him she isn't going anywhere..she just feels like he needs to hear that. Her movements are slow and soothing...

Slowly but surly..Ragnarok's breathing becomes even..his being stops flickering..it becomes firm..solid..his grip loosens on her but she doesn't stop touching him..doesn't stop reassuring him..

What ever happened to rest in peace? Isn't that what they put on all the grave stones? R.I.P?..Ragnarok's never had peace. Not in life, not in death. He's never had a calming moment..So it makes her feel good that she can give him one now..that she can hold him..Her heart beat quickens..a feeling in her chest that is familar..it burns forth like a flame..consuming her once again..

"Ragnarok..I think I love you." Maka says softly in his ears..and once they're out..she realizes how true they are. She loves this spirit..this boy of anger and hate..this boy of will and heart. He's always been her kindred spirit..Now that Crona has opened the door to her heart..she's beginning to understand all these feelings she didn't..She loves Ragnarok..that's why she could never deal with him fading away..why him calling her beautiful had sent her stomach on a spin..and when he tells her he loves her..Her stoamch does a flip..because He chose to love her. He's been with plenty of people..yet it was her he choose to love..

Ragnarok's breath catches..His being becoming no longer faded..The spirit in her arms..almost seems..warmer..He pulls away to look at her with those wide piercing blue eyes..Maka smiles at him..her love shinning through..He seems shocked..and before she knows it..his cheeks tint slightly and he glares away from her for a moment..before looking back at her. "W-Well that's what I thought! You better fucking love me bitch! After all the shit I do for you, and how gay you fucking make me..' he grumbles, trying to sound angry..but this boy can't hide..the utter happiness in those piercing blue eyes..or how his cheeks are still pink.

Can you believe that at one point..this boy use to scare her? That she use to think he was a demon possessing Crona? Remember when they were enemies? When he tried to hurt her?..now look at him..holding her, blushing..

It's hard to believe a lot of things that happened.

"I do. I love you Ragnarok." She kisses his cheek..and if possible..his face gets darker..she thinks this is the reddest she's ever seen him.. "Aww look at you! You look like a tomato!" She giggles.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He snaps and hits her hand away when she poked his cheek. 'And don't fucking poke me! I'm not fucking red!" It's funny...because when he says this he gets even redder.

"But you are red.." She grins as she nuzzles her head against his, her hands grabbing his. "It's cute raggy-"

"Don't fucking call me that! and it's not cute! I'm not fucking cute!" He scowls at her..but really it is cute..because he's still red..He's trying to be intimating but it's just not working right now..Maka knows she has the advantage right now and she's going to milk it.

"I love you so much~" She sings and nuzzles her head to his again. "_These words are my own, from my heart flow. I love you, I love you, I love you!~"_ she sings that Natasha Bedingfield song to him..

"Stop being a fucking creep about it.' He snaps..but he got redder! She cant' help but to giggle.

"You got redder!" She giggles.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbles and glares away.

"Aww Ragnarok's so cute with his pink cheeks-"

"Alright shut the fuck up-"

"So cute so-" Maka chants..only for Ragnarok to growl and grab her by the front of her vest, pulling her against him, those piercing eyes glaring into her own..She tenses, thinking he's' about to hurt her..

"I told you to shut up." He snarls..only for his lips to clash hungrily against her own..Her eyes widen..only to slowly slip shut as his cold tongue fights against hers..as his cold arms wrap around her waist as she cups his cheeks..His kiss is deep..full of passion..He nips and pulls at her lips..His tongue leaving no part of her mouth untouched..their pace is in sync..a kiss full of feelings..full of love..When he pulls away..Maka's out of breath..that kiss taking her breath right away.

"Now your fucking red." He smirks as he takes in her flushed cheeks..at the mention of this, she gets redder and gives him her middle finger, looking away. Ragnarok chuckles at her, nuzzling his head against hers lovingly..yet he gives her his middle finger back.. Maka blinks at his middle finger..then she looks at hers..then back at his..

She hooks their middle fingers together and does a shake of sorts, laughing a pit. "We don't pinky promise. We promise by saying fuck you."

"Hell yeah." He grins at her..giving her a light kiss on her middle finger..he glares away slightly..like he's not sure of himself..

"..You feel better?" Maka's laughter stops as she looks at him seriously..remembering her reason for coming here.

"..Yeah. I'm fucking fine." He glares at the ground before looking at her..those piercing blue eyes locking on her own. "You always seem to have that fucking power over me..no matter what fucking shit were in..you always make it fucking better."

Maka blushes at that..and he smirks. "Besides..if I haven't fucking broken from all the other shit I've been though, i'm never going to fucking break. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'll still worry about you.." She smiles at him. "Even if your bad ass mother fucker Ragnarok."

He grins at her..before his face completely falls as he looks around..before looking back at her. "..Where the fuck is Crona?..Something's been up with our bond lately..it's gotten to the point I can't even sense him out that well..it's bothering me."

"Oh Crona! He's actually around here..He told me to come talk to you alone..said it would be better for you if I did.." Maka frowns slightly. "He's worried about you.."

Ragnarok looks at her unreadable eyes..before there's..something like gratitude. "..Huh..The bastard.." He chuckles..and it's light. "Where is he?"

"Crona!" Maka screams getting Ragnarok to wince. "It's okay to come out now!"

Maka hears a..really loud squeak come from where she left the boy..she can't see him..but then she hears a bang..did he just fall down? "Crona? are you ok? Do you need me to-"

"C-Coming!" Crona answers her quickly..he sounds a bit..breathless? Maka and Ragnarok glance at each other before looking back at the beam..just in time to see Crona coming out from it. Maka can't help but raise an eye brow..he seems a bit flushed..and his hair is messed up..did he fall? Is he embarrassed about that? Crona grips his one arm with the other as he gets closer and closer..his eyes on the floor, not looking at them..He stops a couple of feet away.

"Did you fall or something Crona?" Maka blinks at how he tenses.

"You c-could say that.." he takes a deep breath before looking up..his eyes falling on Ragnarok..his blush is gone..and his pale blue eyes hold concern. "..You o-okay?"

Ragnarok stares at the pink haired boy a moment..before he grins at him. "What the fuck do you think? Don't I fucking look ok?"

"Y-Yeah.." Crona smiles at that..a silent message seeming to be sent through their eye contact..Ragnarok looks grateful..Crona looks pleased..

"Hug!" Maka cheers. " You know you two want to! Today has been hard..show some love!"

"I'm not-" Ragnarok starts..

Only for Crona to rush forward..he tackles Ragnarok in a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders..burying his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. Maka and Ragnarok have the same look of shock..but soon..Maka's lips form into a smile..gushing over this..

Ragnarok doesn't hug him back..He doesn't seem to know what to do..but he doesn't push Crona off..It's got to be..the most awkward hug she's ever fucking seen..but that makes it all the more adorable.

Crona pulls away..a smile on his face as he looks into this boy's piercing blue eyes. "..I-I'm glad your ok Ragnarok..I-I was worried."

"Idiot."Ragnarok grumbles..but he's looking at Crona with an unreadable expression..When he realizes how close they are Ragnarok takes a couple of steps back. " Don't fucking worry about me..i'm fine." His words aren't harsh.

"Wow.." Maka beams at Crona when he looks at her. "That' was nice Crona! Hugging Ragnarok! I wasn't expecting it.."

"I-I've hugged s-scarier." Crona mumbles to himself..a far away look as he shifts his eyes from left to right.

Maka doesn't hear him..she's still smiling brightly as she looks at the two boys she loves. "..This is the family I've always wanted us to be..everyone being there for each other..everyone caring..sticking by each other.." She holds out her hand. "Together?"

"T-Together." Crona smiles at her and puts his hand on her.

"Fucking together.."Ragnarok grumbles..but he has a crooked smile as he puts his hand into the pile.

"Together we can do anything! No body can stop us! Arachne doesn't stand a chance! No one does!" She beams..

"N-No one.." Crona and Ragnarok glance at each other..

Before they all throw their hands up..a silent promise..of always being together..they are a team..they are a family..

"Hey look the stars are out now." Maka blinks as she looks up at the use to be empty sky..now it's full of stars..a cloud must have been covering them up..

"What do you fucking know." Ragnarok stares up at them..before he lays back on the grass, looking up at the sky..He grins over at Crona and Maka. "You two dumb asses coming?"

"You know it." She smiles as she grabs Crona's hand..Maka lays next to Ragnarok..and Crona lays next to her..She takes both their hands in her's..Crona's grip is light..while Ragnarok's is tight..Ragnarok puts one arm behind his head, looking up at the stars..Crona hugs her arm..looking up at the stars..

They stay like this for awhile..just staring up at the stars..talking..laughing..holding hands..all of them connected..

This is her family..

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

In the warmth of these two boys..

Maka drifts off to slumber land.

* * *

Maka's eyes open..She frowns at where she is..She's alone in what looks to be white space..she's alone..just in this small room..She looks around slowly..trying to figure out how she got here..

Only for her eyes..to fall on..him.

"..Stein.." Maka breaths out..as her eyes lock onto his stone ones..he's looking at her blankly..he's see through.

"Hello Maka albarn..i'm just pasting through." He speaks like this is the most normal thing ever. "..it seems for some reason I've ended up here..I must have..some unfinished business..thought i'm not sure. This is new to me. I was sure we just cease to exist after we die..but I guess, again, I was wrong."

"..Stein.." Maka gather's her courage..she hast to tell him..maybe that's why he's here..because she still has a duty to do. "..You didn't kill River."

"..What do you mean?" Stein's expression falls..staring at her. "..I failed..I-"

"No..Stein you had the cure for cancer..it was all Medusa..I saw your memory..but I also saw more then you did..Medusa put something into the cure..she's the one that killed River..not you." Maka breathes out..feeling the weight be lifted off her..

"..Medusa..?" Stein's breath catches..before his stone eyes light in furry. "that witch? That bitch is the one that's done this to me?!..of course..I should have known better..The only thing I regret Maka..is that I didn't take that bitch with me." Stein's face goes back blank. "..We're going to the same place. That i'm sure...I still deserved my death..do not pity me Maka. I failed River by not being able to save her..by leaving her and my son.." His eyes get odd at that. "..Did..Did Medusa do that to my son?.."

Maka only nods..She doesn't really want to tell him what she did to kill him..it's to horrible..

"..Maka.." His being flickers. "..I know you hate me..but may I..ask one favor of you?"

"..What is it?" Maka straightens herself out.

"..Make Medusa pay. I don't care how..just make her pay.." Stein snarls out.

" Don't worry..I will..hell, if I don't Ragnarok will." Maka grips her fist..

Stein suddenly stops shaking..

"..My son loves you, you know?" Stein looks at her with a unreadable expression. "..Do you love him?"

"yes." Maka locks eyes wit him..

Stein smiles.

"..Take care of my son Maka..take care of him where I have failed..your a good girl..I apologize for the trouble I have caused you..your mother was a wonderful woman..and believe it or not, Spirit loved her dearly."

"I don't believe it." She glares at that. "He was a cheating bastard!"

"Well what have you been doing?" Stein tilts her head and she tenses. "..You've cheated Maka. Your not with one person..and you love them don't you?..Nothings black and white."

Maka only glares..she doesn't care..her mother is different. She doesn't deserve that..she doesn't care if she's a hypocrite.

Stein looks up at the ceiling..closing his eyes. "..River..you asked me if there was a cure to madness..I told you I didn't believe there was one..but I was wrong.." His voice..is so quiet. "You told me you believed I could find the cure..I didn't believe you but I did. I found it, when I found you. You were my cure to madness River.."

That's when Maka sees it..The white ground underneath stien..is starting to crack..

"Stein, something's-"

"I know." He cuts her off as the ground cracks more..some fire comeing from the cracks. "..I've learned what I was suppose to I guess..I'm about to move on..To go to the fires where I belong."

For some reason..this makes her stomach twist.

"No Stein move-"

"No..it's okay. If this bother's you..don't look." Stein doesn't look down..as the ground cracks more around him..more fire coming out..it's getting hot in this room. "I deserve the fires of hell and you know it. I've killed countless people..I don't deserve where river is..in heaven..happy.. this is where I belong." He smiles at her..as dark hands come out of the cracks in the ground..they grab his ankles..the floor cracking more..He's starting to get dragged down..the heat is intense. " There's a poem..that I would always read before I would go to bed after River died..it was my only comfort..i'm going to read it to you Maka."

"S-Stein.." the fear is great in her..as she watches more hands wrap around him..Maka can see lava staring to squirt up the cracks like a fountain..this feeling..is nothing but darkness..it's evil..it's scary.

" 'Have you ever wondered, where do the rivers flow? Do they flow forever, where does the water go?' " Stein starts reading the poem..never looking down as his arms are bond to his sides..as the fire comes up and starts burning his flesh..he keeps eye contact with her. " ' Do rivers somewhere finish, where does a river start? Do all lead to the ocean, or do they break apart? Someday i'd like to follow, a river to it's end' " His words are soft..smooth..as if he's not fucking being dragged down to hell this very moment..Maka feels the tears fall down her face..she falls to her knees..still watching..all she can do is watch..as he's slowly dragged down..as the fire slowly consumes him. "' I'd run to the horizon, through fields and around bends. Have you ever wondered, where do the rivers flow? do they go on forever?' "Stein looks up at the sky..the dark hands wrapping around his face..only his head is above ground now..He smiles sadly up at the sky. " '..someday I'd like to know.' "

Then..he's pulled under ground..the fire covering him..the ground closes back up..like he was never there..

Maka holds her head in her hands..and she cries..

But really she's not crying for Stein..she's crying for herself..

Because she just saw her fate, the fate od the totally damnation that's waiting for her.

* * *

**Monique sapia wrote the peom that stein said at the end. I don't own that!**

**So yeah..tragic. At least you don't have to worry about stein any more huh?**

**Now I notice that most of you guys responded positively to Crazy Crona x Crona..or should I say Judas now? I didn't know how you would react to it..but you like it! so I gave you some more of it. Now if I keep getting good feed back that will continue. Crona wants to find more out about judas, so if you have any questions about him for Crona, say so in your review!**

**Holy shit I have to sway this..did you guys know there's a south park game coming out?! like in November?! i'm so getting that shit! and thanks for you guys that actually looked up Cry, he's a awesome guy!**

**Does anyone feel bad about steins death? or do you think it was completely justified?**

**Again I don't know when i'll be getting the next chapter out..so much stuff you know? but i'm trying. I keep getting side tracked with other things hehe.**

**Till next time!**


	63. Chapter 63

_Maka is trembling, crouching down on the floor. She curls into a ball..Her teeth are shattering, goose bumps all over her body. She wants to forget. She wants to forget she ever saw that._

_But she can't._

_Maka can't get those flames out of her mind..those deep embers, so hot, she could feel them as if she was standing right in them and not across the room. She can't get those dark hands out of her head..those hands with the sharp nails..and when you looked at them..it was like looking at everything you've done in your life, everything wrong, everything that hurts you..It's like your staring at your evil..Those dark hands..oh, those dark hands..Maka can't forget how the ground cracked..how it opened up and consumed Stein.._

_And yet that man smiled. He smiled.._

_How?_

_Maka sniffles..she can't help it..when she looked at those hands..she saw all her sins..she saw all the bloody guts of those people she killed at the circus, saw all the dull eyes of the little children still holding their prized stuff animals..she saw the empty house holds..She saw the pools of blood..She saw Crona's tears..Kid's tears..She saw what she did to all of them, how she made them hurt.._

_She saw her fate. Hell. Maka's going to hell, it's obvious..why would someone like her be granted something like heaven?..Why should she get to be with her beautiful mother?..you know, when Maka was younger, she had this thought that when you die..you would join your love ones..that you'll be together again...but..That didn't happen with Stein. He wanted to see River again..but he was dragged down to hell instead, to burn forever..never to see his love again.._

_Is that her fate too? To burn in fire..to never see her mother again?.._

_Say it isn't so._

_"Get up you pathetic piece of shit!" A voice growls behind her.._

_..Maka knows she's pathetic..She doesn't move, she just hugs herself tighter..wishing for who ever this is to go away-_

_"I'll show you pathetic!" A voice screams back..and this..this voice..gets Maka's breath to catch..her tears stop as she whips her head up in the direction of this voice.._

_Maka cant' help to fall on her butt as she takes in her surroundings..She's not in that white room anymore..She's outside, in a clearing with trees all around..it's night time, the moon casting shadows over these figures standing in front of her..But what really makes her gasp.._

_Is that her mother is on the ground next to her..She's younger, dirt covering her face..some blood trickling down her forehead..and her hands..oh her hands are so fucked up..burnt crispy. Kami has a fire in her eyes as she looks at all the other girls standing in front of her..they're smirking..some laughing...There's a taller, hooded figure watching from afar..it's shaking it's head..._

_The girl..that Maka is glaring so darkly at now..the one that called her mother a pathetic piece of shit..is a black haired girl..a smirk on her face and a fan in her hand..she looks familiar.._

_"Nice pet you have here Medusa." That dark haired girl chuckles over at Medusa..who has her arms crossed, a blank look on her face as she looks at Kami..before slowly looking at this girl. "She's still as much as a loser as she was before you took her under your wing..though I can't say I'm not surprised.." This girl looks at Kami who's glaring at her. "Your not in good hands Kami, She likes to experiment, but you know how each one of her little experiments turns out? In failure. She's a failure and now Your her new failed experiment. Congratulations."_

_"Medusa's not a failure." Kami growls as she forces herself up..her legs are wobbling..she doesn't look so good..but Medusa doesn't move closer. Doesn't say anything, even after all this girl has said about her. "I've gotten a lot stronger. Learned things I would have never been able to without her! I don't know much about experiments but I can tell you I'm not one. I'm Kami West." She bores into this girl. "I'm not a failure and neither is Medusa. I'll show you. I'll show you all."_

_"I doubt that." This girl grins as she fans herself. "Now I must agree that you have improved..but you failed in pasting your test, the test that would move you up in the ranks of witch craft..you failed. Medusa couldn't even get you to be a higher rank. It's pathetic. She's pathetic.." This girl looks over at Medusa. "Why don't you tell your little experiment just what's on your mind? You must be furious..she's made you a laughing stock! This girl you could supposedly turn into a great witch is just as much as a loser as she was when you started this mess! How long has it been?..a couple of months? and she can't even complete the fire spell..you got lucky that first time Medusa, with teaching her that weak little spell, pasting her so you could be her guardian but this proves to every one that your a failure. Kami is 13 years old and still in the rank for 5 year olds! Everyone lets give a round of applause for my little sister! The biggest failure in the family!" This girl jeers..and starts clapping..all the girls follow suit, laughing at her mother and Medusa.._

_"Medusa.." Kami frowns..a look of guilt and shame in her eyes as she looks over at the other girl..her shoulders slumping and that fire in her eyes dying down. "..I'm sorry."_

_Medusa doesn't looks at her..She just stares blankly at the other girls..there's no anger..no anything..she just takes it._

_"What's wrong Medusa? Too ashamed to speak?" This dark haired girl grins. " No matter..I'm sure your all aware of the bet that was made? Medusa has to be punished for bring dishonor to our family.." At these words..all the girls bring out something, rope, duck tape, matches, knifes..their lips curling into the sickest of smiles.._

_They're all evil. All of them._

_"It's not Medusa's fault! it's all mine!" Kami takes a weak step forward, glaring at these girls. "I'm the one who deserves to be punished, not her!"_

_"Medusa is your guardian, all blame is on her." That dark haired girl chuckles as they slowly walk towards Medusa..yet Medusa hasn't moved..It's like she doesn't even care..she's not even afraid that all these witches want to hurt her._

_Kami is trembling, watching them all..her eyes flickering with something before she bows her head, gripping her fist._

_"I don't think you heard me you piece of spider shit."_

_The dark haired girl stops..all of them do. The dark haired girl slowly turns towards Kami..a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Excuse me..what was that Kami?"_

_"What? You have hearing problems Arachne? I'll say it again, just for you. I said your a piece of spider shit. I didn't stutter." Kami grips her fist as all the other girls open their mouths in shock..even Medusa seems to get some expression to her now. " Don't hurt Medusa for my failure. Come at me bitch."_

_The space around them gets deathly quiet..all the witches are looking at this girl..this girl that's name is Arachne.._

_Maka's eyes get wide..her stomach twisting so much she would puke..this girl..this girl is the one that killed her mother..is it because of this? Because of this incident?..is this really what caused her life of hell? Her mother sticking up for..Medusa?.._

_Say it isn't so._

_Arachne starts laughing..it's creepy..the other witches shuttering ."Ah..I see what your doing Kami. How very brave. How very admiral but Medusa isn't getting out of this. I've wanted this since-"_

_"Look I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Kami marches up..so she's right in Arachne's face. "You've been nothing but a bitch to me and Medusa. Always showing up when I was training, trying to mess me up. Truth be told I think your scared of Medusa."_

_"Scared of her?" Arachne scoffs, that dangerous look coming. "I-"_

_"Yes scared of her. Because you see, just as I do, that there's something special about her. She's smart unlike you. I haven't known her for long but I can tell you this, she is a woman of strategy. Your scared she'll out smart you. Your scared that Medusa will make me into a great witch..your afraid your tittle will be taken from you, and by your little sister."_

_"Kami you better back up while you can-"_

_"Why don't you get the spiders out of your ass and back off of Medusa for once." Kami fumes. "She-"_

_That's when Arachne closes her fan in a flick of her wrist..and before Maka can even blink she strikes Kami across the cheek with it..the sound echoes through the quiet forest..Kami's head to the side.._

_Maka feels a deep, deep hate in her heart grow..no one strikes her mother..and this is the bitch that killed her._

_She'll make her pay. She'll rip her limb from limb._

_Kami slowly turns her head back to Arachne..her lip is busted..everyone seems to be holding their breath..Maka's even surpised..to see that smirk curl on her mother's face._

_"What's wrong Arachne? Can't handle it? Stop being such a bitch, and take it." Kami..spits in Arachne's face. Some blood gets mixed into it.._

_"Take her." Arachne wipes the spit off her face, her voice a growl as all the witches turn around and grab ahold of Kami..who still has that smirk on her face.._

_Maka can't look as they tie her mother up..as they stab her, burn her..she covers her ears..not able to handle her screams..Maka feels like losing it..she can't be here..her mind is already fragile from seeing hell..she can't..please..make it stop.._

_Her eyes fall on Medusa..and for once..this woman's blank face has completely fallen..there's something in those piercing yellow eyes..but.._

_She doesn't help Kami. She only looks away._

_Things must have fast forward..because when she finally uncovers her ears..and dare look at her mother..everyone is gone. Kami is laying on the ground..ripped open..tied up..barely breathing..She's bruised..she's burned.._

_Maka's legs give out and she falls to her knees..She wants to leave this place. She wants to leave now-_

_Medusa..suddenly appears in front of her mother..She looks at her wounds with cold eyes.. "..Your a fool Kami."_

_Kami can only give her a weak smile._

_Medusa looks at her for a moment before she leans down..and touches Kami's forehead..Maka watches in relief as her mother is healed..looking good as new..Her mother looks at this woman with gratitude._

_"Why did you do it?" Medusa's voice is sharp..her eyes burning into her mother's. "You could have been killed."_

_"They wouldn't have killed me. Least they want to face the grand witch's wrath. I know the rules Medusa, we can't kill our own kind." Kami grins as she sits up._

_"You were beaten close to death and for what? Tell me why you did it. That beating was meant for me." Medusa looks at her like she's a new animal she's never heard of before._

_"I couldn't let them hurt you when it was my fault-"_

_"Why could you not let them hurt me?" She blinks._

_"Well..because were friends-"_

_"We're not friends. I've been over this." Medusa cuts her off coldly. "I sat there and watched them as they cut on you and burned you. Did I help you? Did I even blink? No I didn't. We're not friends. "_

_"..Then what are we?" Kami looks up at this other girl as she snaps her fingers and Kami's untied._

_"I'm your guardian." Medusa turns and starts walking off into the night. "and your my ticket."_

_"You don't have to be a bitch." Kami mumbles as she gets up and starts running after her. "Come on you can't-"_

_Everything fades away._

_Mom..Mom please..just get away from her..get away from Medusa..Maka hates, hates, hates seeing her mother with Medusa..That evil woman..doesn't even deserve to know her mother. She hates her with all her being.._

_Maka flinches when everything comes back..and something is thrown at her. It goes right through, Maka turning around to see just what was thrown at her._

_Kami hits the ground and does a roll..she's panting hard..she's sweating..She looks back up at Medusa who appeared right in front of her. Medusa looks down at her with cold eyes before she lifts up her hand. Kami quickly jumps away..barely dodging the dark magic that came out of Medusa's hand.._

_They're..fighting? Maka doesn't know what's going on but she hopes to god that her mother kicks her ass!_

_"Star light!" Kami chants, pointing at Medusa..a beam of light comes out of her..stars of power being sent towards Medusa like ninja stars..The older girl gets cut on her shoulder but she's able to doge the other's smoothly. Kami grins, seeing a opening on Medusa. "Star light-"_

_Medusa suddenly appears right in front of Kami..She grabs her hand, stopping the flow of magic..Kami's face falls and before she can do anything, Medusa back hands her. Kami being sent flying, hitting her back to a large boulder..a crack is heard before Kami falls to her knees before Medusa._

_"Is this really all you have? At this rate I'm never going to catch you up to your age group." Medusa talks till she's right in front of Kami." Get up. Now."_

_Kami trembles..but she forces herself up..her legs wobble._

_"Good. Now attack me. use that earth spell I taught you."_

_"I can't-"_

_"Do it." Medusa's voice is firm..her eyes getting narrow. "Don't say you can't. Just do it Kami."_

_Kami takes a deep breath..before she stomps the ground..it trembles as her power flows..a piece of earth is being lifted up..only for there to be a crackling sound, the power breaking, getting Kami to scream as she falls to her knees..one of her hands gets brunt up..She's at her limit..It looks like they have been going at it for a while._

_"Try again." Medusa states coldly._

_"Are you crazy?! I can't-"_

_"You have one good hand. Try again." Medusa commands. " I'm not going to be the laughing stock of the witch's council any longer. Either you do this spell, or you finally kill a human to increase your power. This is getting ridiculous-"_

_"You know what? I fucking quit!" Kami throws her arms in the air, her voice raising..getting Medusa to pause._

_"You quit?" She raises an eye brow._

_"Yeah. you heard me. I fucking quit. No more." Kami shakes her head as she forcues herself up._

_"You can't just quit. I'm your guardian." Medusa looks at her coldly._

_"Not any more! consider yourself free of me Medusa. I'm tried of all this shit. Why should I fucking risk my life just so you can be better then your sister? Just so you can look good, and get credit for all my suffering? Why the fuck should I do that huh? especially for someone who doesn't even care about me! You've left me out here, close to dying too many times to count. You didn't even care I took that beaten for you!"_

_"This isn't just for my gain. You said so yourself, you wanted to be stronger-"_

_"Well I realize that's not happening unless I kill people so you know what? Fuck being stronger. Unlike you Medusa I don't care what people think of me. I don't care if I'm the weakest witch, at least I'll be me. At least I'll be happy with who I am. There's no reason for me to continue on with this. Fuck you Medusa, and fuck your plans at using me." Kami gives Medusa both her middle fingers..and by this point Maka is jumping up and down, cheering her mother on. Kami turns away and starts walking-_

_"Where do you think your going? Did you forget you live in my house? I'm the person who took you off the streets! You can't just walk away!"_

_"Watch me." Kami grunts. "I was homeless before you. I don't need a home. I do just find. I don't need you Medusa, not at all. I only stayed this fucking long because I thought I could have a friend in you. I thought I could finally find someone so I wouldn't be so lonely but you made it clear that all I am is your experiment. Your gain. Your ticket."_

_"Your a fool." Medusa growls. "I could have made you into something-"_

_"I don't need to be made into anything. I'm already me. Watch me, the person you didn't make, walk away. I hope it gives you hell." Kami starts walking away again._

_"You'll die out there." Medusa eyes the snow on the ground. "..It's a harsh winter Kami. You won't last-"_

_"That's none of your concern now is it?" Kami states coldly before she marches into the woods, leaving behind Medusa.._

_Maka is leaping for joy as she runs after her mother..maybe Medusa was lying about them being such 'great friends'..it sure doesn't look like it..this is perfect..Maka feels so much better now her mother is away from Medusa..She feels a bust of energy..like all this bad didn't happen..that her mother is going to go far away from Medusa and live a happy life and have a happy ending.._

_But we all know that doesn't happen._

_"What a bitch." Kami grumbles under her breath and Maka can't agree more. Medusa is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. It makes her so happy to hear her mother agree..just keep walking, don't look back, stay away from that snake. Kami suddenly stops..a odd look on her face as she looks around at all the snow covered trees..then looks back at her foot prints that have been covered with snow, coming down on her. "Well..I'm lost." Kami sighs and scratches her head. "..Isn't the train station..just out of here?..I go right..right?"_

_Maka can't really help her mother out._

_"I don't even know why I put up with her for that long." Kami grumbles to herself as she takes a right, into a path cleared of trees._

_Maka follows her..and for some reason she has the urge to sing 'just keep swimming'. Maka thinks she's completely lost it..but she's never been so happy. Her mother cussed out Medusa and she's leaving! Maybe Medusa is a dirty little liar and Maka has no reason to feel bad for killing her._

_"..Well I know why but it was stupid." Kami brings out..a bracelet? It has 'friends' on it. "I let my silly dreams get in my way. Witches are vile, dark creatures..I'm a vile, dark creature..why would I need any friends? I'm suppose to be evil..so why does it hurt that bitch doesn't care about me? After everything I've done? I know what I'm suppose to be..a murderer, a liar, a devil..but I don't want to be that..maybe that's why I cling to my weakness..so I can feel human..but I'm not human. I'm a witch..and I'm suppose to be evil..is it so much to ask to have a friend though?..just one in this whole fucking world? Someone to care about me when I have no one?..But no." Kami's words are bitter as she drops the 'friends' bracelet on the ground and keeps walking.. "..Like she said, my dreams are foolish."_

_"I care about you mom.." Maka frowns..walking beside her mother..but she's not really there..her mother is alone in the cold..walking to a train station so she can sleep on a bench..she's alone..no friends..all the other witches look down on her..Maka hates it. She hates all of them...That's why her mother was friends with Medusa..just because she wanted a friend..and everyone else made fun of her..only Medusa stood up for her..and offered her hand.._

_But Medusa said they weren't friends._

_She hates how her stomach twist with different emotions..hate of course, but there's also..a sadness at seeing her mother sad..a anger for even letting her opinion on Medusa to change just a bit. Her mother and her weren't friends. She didn't give a shit. Medusa is a cold, heartless snake that only does things for herself, no matter who she hurts in the process. That's all she is. Medusa is a parasite. Her mother is beautiful, kind, pure.._

_They were never meant to be friends._

_Suddenly Kami stops...She looks down at the snow for a moment "What the hell do you guys want?" she growls before she turns around.._

_There's three girls in cloaks behind Kami..Maka didn't even notice them come. They're all glaring at her..a dark look in their eyes. "Kami..you have disrespected Arachne for the last time."_

_"Tell her she won't have to worry about me again. I'm not Medusa's anymore. I left her. So she doesn't have to worry about little old me helping Medusa show her up." Kami grunts and turns around, starting to walk..only for the three girls to appear in front of her, their glare hasn't fallen._

_"This isn't about that. We couldn't give two shits about you and Medusa. What we care about is the fact you constantly diss on Aranche! She is of royal blood! She could be the next grand witch! Have some respect!"_

_"Medusa is of royal blood as well and you guys have been dissing on her non stop because of me. Even though I don't even know why I'm sticking up for her." Kami huffs. "But I was only defending Medusa. Arachne had it coming to her-"_

_"Ohhh really? What are you? a orphan who can't even kill? How dare you bring it on yourself to talk down to someone who is so much bigger then you. We're all sick of it and so is Arachne.."_

_"Let's get this over with then." Kami rolls her eyes and holds out her hands. "Tie me up, beat me up, and leave me in the snow. I know the drill. Just hurry up-"_

_"Oh no. That's not happening at all." A girl smirks. "We're getting rid of you for good Kami."_

_"Your going to kill me?" Kami raises an eye brow._

_"Oh no. We're not stupid..we're not going to kill you.." A other girl chuckles darkly. "Help! Over here! it's the witch she- ahhh!" all the girl's fake scream before they fade away._

_"What the fuck?" Kami blinks before she turns around and starts walking again..only to stop..when her eyes fall on the group of men..that just came out of the way she was going. They're all buff dudes..rough and edgy looking..cigarettes in their mouths adding smoke in the air, along with their breaths because of the cold...they hold knifes and axes..but what scared Maka the most is.._

_They all have crosses around their necks._

_"Fuck.." Kami hisses as she takes steps back..only for these men to run around her..Making a circle to trap her. Kami trembles..her breath coming out in uneven puffs. "They seriously sent.."_

_"Is this her?" a man grunts, looking over to a red headed dude._

_"Nope, you got the wrong person." Kami shakes her head. "I'm just trying to get home, I don't want any trouble..It's Christmas..I just want-"_

_The red headed man takes out a wooden cross..and holds it closer to Kami..Her mother can't help it..she winces._

_And that's all they need to see._

_"Please I don't want to fight!" Kami puts her hands up. "I'm not a bad witch! I've never killed anyone-"_

_"Yeah right! there's no such thing as a 'good' witch." A man growls. "Your kind took my whole fucking family from me! I'll rip you to fucking pieces!" He roars before he runs forward..Kami takes a step back..but this guy is stopped by the red headed guy._

_"You got to calm down. We have a way of doing this so no one gets hurt but her." He growls._

_"..Right." The man settles down._

_"Grab her."_

_Kami turns on her heel and tries to run away..but she's in a circle of them, they all run towards her and grab her roughly..Kami struggles as much as she can..kicking and screaming but they grab her hands..and shove her down on her knees..Kami keeps struggling, screaming-_

_"Shut the fuck up!" That one man growls before he stabs her mother in the shoulder, getting Kami to cry out. "You dirty whore! I'm going to slowly kill you, make you feel all my fucking family did. You can go back to hell were you belong!"_

_No..No..Her mother doesn't belong in hell..no..no! "Get your hands off her!" Maka cries out and charges for this man..only to go through him..she can't do anything..she can only watch. Doesn't mean she stops trying._

_"I'm going to kill you..rip you of your life..and your going to burn in hell..no one's going to miss you..you piece of shit."_

_"Get the duck tape. We got to get her mouth closed."_

_"Your a weak witch, your not even worth our time but guess what? I'm going to kill you. Rip you to pieces."_

_Kami's eyes are wide in fear..as she watches a man walk close to her with duck tape..as she listens to this man's words..as she feels the men's hard grips on her..at his words..at the coldness..something snaps in her mother's eyes._

_"Get the fuck away from me!" Kami screams out..Her power coming out, sending this man flying across the forest..at such a speed..that when he hits a tree..he splats..like an egg..his blood, and guts staining the pure white snow..._

_Everyone gets quiet..trying to process what happened it seems..Kami..her mother gasps as she sees what she's done..her body trembles..tears start to fall down her face..those eyes nothing but guilt and sorrow. "..I-I killed him..I really k-killed him..I'm no better..I'm n-no better then.." Kami bows her head..her tears and blood falling in the snow._

_"You bitch!" The witch hunters screech..the rage in their eyes so strong as they all grab a hold of Kami..they shove the duck tape on her mouth..Kami doesn't fight, she hands limply in their grasps, her head still bowed. "Get me my ax! Lets cut her limb from limb before we burn her! No mercy! No fucking mercy!"_

_"Mom!" Maka cries out as a buff man kicks Kami in the stomach...with steel toed boots. Kami coughs out blood..but she doesn't fight, doesn't struggle..as someone hands that man his ax..his eyes nothing but hate._

_"Let's start with your feet and work our way up!" He roars as he lifts up the ax above his head.._

_Her mother..can't die here...no she can't..Maka's alive so..Kami can't die here..she can't-_

_As if someone heard her thoughts..the guy with the ax makes a choking sound..he drops the ax and starts grabbing at his neck..tears falling down his face as he chokes violently._

_"Whoa what's wrong?!" The other men get around him..one even gets behind him to do the Heimlich maneuver..Maka watches as..something moves up his throat..only for a snake to come out of his mouth.. "What the-" One guy starts only for the snake to lash out and get into this other man's mouth..he tries to grab it but the snake easily slides down his throat..choking him..soon this man falls to the ground..dead..along with the man the snake came out of._

_"Holy shit what's-" Another man starts only to be picked up in mid air..before he's thrown at the same tree his friend was..he splats just like him too._

_"I'm getting out of-" The last man goes to run..only for a large snake to come out of the forest..it wraps around this man..squeezing the life out of him..before it slowly starts to eat him..head first..this man struggles as his body goes into this snake, inch by inch..but soon..his body goes limp..and the snake swallows him whole._

_Maka stares with wide eyes at all these people dead..but her stomach is twisting till it hurts..she only knows one person..who has a things for snakes-_

_As if on cue..Medusa appears next to the large snake..She rubs it's head..before the large snake becomes dark..only to get small as it wraps around Medusa's arm..becoming a snake tattoo. Medusa looks around at her work with blank eyes..a smirk on her face..but when her eyes fall on Kami..her smirk falls. Kami is just laying, face first, in the snow..she hasn't moved..hasn't done anything._

_".." Medusa slowly walks over to her..her bare feet in the snow but she doesn't seem to care. She stops right beside her mother..gently, she turns Kami around..she's still crying, her eyes closed..snow on her face. "..." Medusa's expression doesn't change..but her eyes do as she wipes the snow off her mother's face before putting her hand on Kami's wound..healing it. She snaps her fingers...and the duck tape is gone. "..Why are you crying Kami?..It's over."_

_"I..I killed him.." Kami wheezes out..still not opening her eyes. "I..I splatted his guts..I killed..I..I let my mother down I.."_

_"Kami..look at me." Medusa commands..cupping her mother's cheeks and turning her head to look at her..Kami's eyes open...they're green pools..Medusa has a unreadable expression. "That man was going kill you Kami. You were protecting yourself..you see? All humans are like these men..They hate us and want us all dead. Though we enjoy killing Kami..we also do it to survive, to get stronger, so that we may fight against men like that. You were protecting yourself Kami..this is what your suppose to do. There's nothing to cry about."_

_"But..but i'm not suppose..I don't want..I want to be..not-"_

_"Do you feel any different then who you were?"_

_"..Not really but.." Kami gets a deep frown on her face. "..I-"_

_"You liked it didn't you?" Medusa's words get soft at how much Kami tenses. "..There's no reason to be ashamed. Tell me..did you like it?"_

_"..Maybe..just a little.." Kami trembles. "I don't know..I feel so bad..but then..why do I feel like..smiling?..I can't get out the splat he made out of my head..yet..when I hear it, it doesn't disgust me..it makes me want to laugh..my hands..they twitch.."_

_"You see? It's not bad Kami. This is who you are." Medusa..smiles. "Things will be easier if you don't' fight it. Let it flow."_

_"B-But..I don't want to k-kill anymore-"_

_"Then only kill the ones that attack you." Medusa gets up, letting go of Kami._

_"..You saved me.." Kami looks up at her. "..Why? after I just told you to fuck yourself..why are you here?"_

_" I don't know." Medusa states..and in her eyes..you can see she's telling the truth..she doesn't know. "I just..came after you. I don't know why."_

_"Is it because..you care?" Kami beams as she sits up._

_"I doubt that." Medusa shakes her head before she walks a little away..she pauses. "You can either come with me, or do whatever. I'm giving you a choice."_

_Kami looks down a moment..she looks over at the man's guts she killed..her lips twitch before she takes a deep breath. "..I'm coming with you.."_

_"Good." Is that..relief in Medusa's voice? "There's a fire waiting for you. You look like your about to freeze to death."_

_"You made a fire for me? Hey, what made you so sure I was going to except your offer?" Kami huffs._

_"I didn't know. I was just hoping you would." Medusa starts walking away.._

_"Whoa hold up!" Kami's face lights up as she gets up and runs to Medusa. "So you do care!"_

_"I don't know. I don't think so."_

_"That's good enough for me." Kami sighs as she grabs Medusa's arm..looking at her with those big eyes._

_Medusa looks at her from the corner of her eye..before she digs into her pocket..and hands Kami..the 'friends' bracelet. "..You dropped this."_

_"Oh..Thanks.." Kami looks taken aback as she grabs the bracelet..she looks at Medusa.. "But I don't really need this anymore."_

_"Why?" Medusa raises an eye brow._

_"Because I have a real friend now." Kami grins at her._

_"We're not friends."_

_"I don't believe you." Kami chuckles. "You care for me!"_

_"If you say so." Medusa grunts..but as they walk..when Medusa looks over at Kami.._

_There's a hidden smile on her lips._

_Everything fades away._

_No! No! Maka grips her hair..Medusa..Medusa saved her mother..if not for Medusa, Maka would even be here right now..Medusa was Kami's friend..Medusa..saved her.._

_It gets her chest tighten and her stomach twist. Why..why..Maka hates Medusa..she hates her more then anything..so why did she have to be her mother's friend?..why did she have to save her?..Why..why.._

_Maka's taken out of her thoughts..as her eyes take in where she is now. She seems to be in a large room..spider webs are everywhere..She can't help but to gasp..when she looks up..and sees someone sitting on a large spider web._

_"Lady Arachne..I'm sure you know-" a short, odd looking man looks nervous as he looks up at this woman.._

_"I do." ..Arachne smirks..fanning herself..a crystal ball in her hand..Those odd eyes..hold small spider webs in them..her black dress is odd..looking almost like she's sitting on spider legs..one look at this woman..and Maka knows.._

_This is the woman that killed her mother. This is Arachne. The woman they are about to wage war against._

_"Kami thought she could fool everyone. Saying her child was killed by witch hunters..that was her excuse to leave the witches council..Mabaa bought her tears and let her go. Never to use magic again." Arachne smirks. "..But her little daughter isn't dead...quite the opposite actually. Kami lied to the grand witch..can you imagine what Mabaa will do to her? it will be amusing to see that daughter of hers be ripped from her lifeless hands..only to be fed to my spiders.." She laughs madly. "You know I sent one of our troops to alert Mabaa! lets watch!" She holds out the crystal ball.._

_It shows a image of a cloaked figure walking down a ally way..Arachne's smirk grows..this must be her troop.._

_Maka feels a sourness..this woman is trying to kill her mother, is this where it all starts? is this-_

_Suddenly..another clocked figure appears in front of the old one...In a swift movement..a hand is shoved down Arachne's troop's throat.. the troop explodes..blood getting every where.._

_Arachne has a blank face..as the cloaked figure reveals it's self..Maka can't help her eyes to get wide._

_It's Medusa._

_"Ah..little sis. Still protecting Kami, even after all this time. She isn't your problem anymore. She left you. Left us all. Why protect her from what she deserves?"_

_As if Medusa heard her..she gives Arachne a dark look..before she fades away._

_"She still cares for the betrayer.." Arachne smirks. "How sad."_

_Everything fades away._

_Maka falls down..before she hits her back against the wooden floor. She knows where she is before she even opens her eyes..she hears the crackle of the fire in the fire place..the insane laughter and cussing._

_But Maka could careless._

_Why?! Why can't things be just black and white? She hates seeing people's past. She fucking hats it..it's a lot easier to hate someone..when you don't know their past..when you don't know what they have done..when you don't know the good things they have done..She wishes she would stop..she doesn't want to see Medusa's past..she hates her..fucking hates her..yet she saved her mother..more then once..Medusa..cared for her mother.._

_Maka lets out a frustrated scream, gripping her hair..kicking..acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum._

_"Ah..now this is perfect." That boy smirks as he hums, sighing. "We got candles..food..screaming..crying..the perfect date!" He beams at Death who's eye is twitching, glaring at this boy..there's candles all around her cage..balloons tied to the bars..this boy has that mad smile on his face._

_"This isn't a date! and this isn't even fucking real food!" She screeches as she looks down at the plastic cakes..and plastic tea cups in her cage. "What the fuck is this?"_

_"It's a tea party! Don't be rude!" He pouts at her as he picks up his small, fake tea cup and puts it to his lips, sticking his pinky up. "Ah..now that's good stuff" He sighs as he puts it down. He grins at her. "What's wrong? Want some more fluffykins?-"_

_"Don't ever call me that again, I swear to god-"_

_"Okay's fluffykins! Here you go!" He giggles like a girl as he takes a fake tea pot..he puts it between the bars to put the tip on Death's cup..like he's pouring something into it..but nothing's coming out._

_"This is stupid!" Death growls as she grips the tea pot from him..before throwing it across the room. "Fetch!"_

_"My tea pot!" He gaps..as he watches the plastic tea pot bounce..He glares darkly at Death. "You..You monster! How dare you?! That was my favorite tea pot..my mum gave it to me.." He wails._

_"You don't have a mother jack ass." Death grunts. " This shit could be bought at a dollar store." She hits all the plastic cakes out of her cage-_

_"Nooo! I spent..all day..baking those for you! Why are you so mean to me? i..i'm your wife!" this boy trembles..looking at the plastic cakes with such a sad expression. "I took all this time..for you..and you don't even appreciate it!" He huffs and crosses his arms._

_"Your not my fucking wife! i'm not your husband! and I didn't ask for this! Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone?" Death growls._

_"..Aw it's okay! apology excepted!" He giggles as he grips her bars. "I can't stay mad at you cutie!"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"I would if you would let me." He grins. "Come on..you know you want it."_

_"Please. I rather have my eyes ripped from my sockets."_

_"That can be arranged." He chuckles darkly, licking her bars._

_"Why.." Maka groans as she finally stops screaming..she sits up and sighs loudly._

_"Aw our music stopped..at least we still have the crying!" This boy wiggles his eye brows.._

_..Crying? Maka can't help but to raise an eye brow..she doesn't hear any.._

_Then she does..the quiet sobbing.._

_Maka looks around..looking for the source..Maka can't help her eyes widening a bit.._

_It's Custos. Custos is crying._

_His back is to her..he's in a corner, on his knees..but she can see his shoulders shaking..and his soft sobbing..Maka frowns deeply as she gets up..all those thoughts of Medusa and her mother fading away in this moment.._

_"Custos?" Maka says his name softly..taking a step forward.._

_Custos tenses..before he whips around..his eyes wide. "Maka?..Maka!" His eyes light up and before she knows it he's running at her..with his arms wide open..those green eyes have never looked so bright on him..Maka can't move..held there by his eyes..and before she knows it.._

_Custos is hugging her._

_'Fuck!" Maka cries out as she feels her flesh burn at the angel's arms being around her._

_"O-Oh no! i-i'm sorry!" He quickly lets her go..and if possible..his tears fall more..He falls to his knees..he's trembling so bad. "Maka..I'm so..so sorry..I hurt you and..that man..I really didn't know he was there..I was so worried that..he killed you..that he was going to kill you.." Custos looks up at her..with those eyes. "..D-Did he hurt you Maka? Did h-he do anything to you?..."_

_..Have you ever..seen a angel cry?..of course you haven't but..it's the most beautiful thing Maka has ever seen. Those tears falling down Custos' face..they look like jewels..so pure..so shinny..those eyes..pools of green..his flawless skin..those tears like sparkles on his face..but those eyes..Maka sees something that causes her chest to tighten.._

_Love?_

_"He didn't hurt me..I was saved before he did.." Maka mumbles..still taken aback by that look._

_"Oh thank the lord! I'm sorry..I'm sorry I didn't help you..I oculdn't..I can't interfere with humans..i'm sorry..I.." Custos still cries.._

_Maka can't stop what she does next._

_"It's okay." Maka reaches down..and wipes his tears..even though it hurts..she deals with it..she gives him a smile. "I understand..stop crying, I'm fine Custos. everything's ok now."_

_"Yeah, really stop crying, cry baby." Death rolls her eyes._

_Custos..then gives her the biggest smile she's seen on the angel..his eyes growing in that love as he gets off of his knees. "I'm so happy..your okay..and you forgive me." Custos puts his hands together. "I love you Maka."_

_"Eh.." Maka takes a step back..not because of the words..but because of how..true they are..Custos is smiling at her lovingly..his hands still together._

_"Hey angel watch it." Crazy Crona gets up from sitting in front of the cage..a dark look on his face. "She belongs to Crona. Better take your gay feelings somewhere else."_

_"But I do love her." Custos looks over at him. "I love everyone. Even you."_

_"Slut." Both Death and this boy grunt._

_"W-What? How am I-"_

_"You love everyone. How slutty of you." This boy smirks. "I only love one person..and that's Death right here!" He puts his arm around the cage and gives her a lopsided smile._

_"Oh really?" Death gives him a look. "What about that little boy toy of yours?"_

_This boy's hand recoils off the bar..he takes a couple steps back looking at her with wide eyes..before glaring. "He's not my boy toy. He's my love."_

_"See? You have no room to talk." Death grunts, crossing her arms._

_"Aw what? is Death jealous?" This boy smirks as he gets closer to the cage._

_"Hell no. Why don't you go molest him instead of bothering me?" Death glares. "That would make me sooo happy."_

_"Oh come on! I can tell it's bothering you!" He grins._

_"The only thing that bothers me is how much of a hypocrite you are." Death snarls. "It's disgusting."_

_"I'm not a hypocrite! I love Crona because he is me-"_

_"Don't even try that crap-"_

_"-and I love myself!" He smirks. "I wouldn't mine if you expressed your love for Maka over there."_

_"..My love..for Maka?" Death repeats as if she didn't hear him correctly._

_"Oh yes! I know all that hate for her can't be just hate..no..you want to fuck her silly don't you!" He giggles._

_"..I want to fuck..Maka silly?" Death blinks. "I Death, want to fuck life silly? Does that even make any sense?"_

_"Of course it does! I know you just want to bend her over and-"_

_"I hate life! I hate it! I hate it! I want to rip her to pieces, I want to take her from everyone! I do not even want to touch her unless I'm killing her!" Death screams, thrashing against the bars._

_"Your so cute when your trapped in your cage." This boy chuckles as he pokes her cheek._

_"Bitch don't touch me!-"_

_He pokes her cheek again..Death letting out a frustrated scream..as he laughs._

_"Those two.." Custos shakes his head..a frown on his face. "..Maka you might want to look after Crona a bit more.."_

_"Why?" Maka looks at him._

_"Custos say another word and I will squat right now, right here and take a shit on the floor." The boy growls._

_"..." Custos face falls in horror. "..uh..lets just..I'm sorry Maka..just..look after him."_

_Maka raises an eye brow at Custos. 'But why-" She starts to ask.._

_Only for that crazy boy to appear right in front of her..she tenses..but she doesn't back up. This boy that looks just like Crona looks her up and down slowly, with his eye brow raised..before his haunted eyes lock onto hers. "Hmm.." His lips go in a tight line. "So..This is my competition."_

_"What?" Maka blinks._

_"Oh nothing..nothing.." This boy slowly walks backwards..grinning at her. "You didn't see anything.." He starts moving his arms in front of him like he's doing the wave..or if he's in water and this motion is what's moving him backwards.." Caw!" He makes a bird sound before he does a twirl..He disappears into a dark cloak. "Can you see me?"_

_"Uh.." Maka looks down..at the boy's feet that seem to be left out of his cloak. "..I still see your feet."_

_"Damn it." This boy grumbles. "I hate being tall! Sometimes I wish I could just break my bones and be shorter you know?"_

_"No..No I don't."_

_"I have a better looking ass then you."_

_"What-" Maka starts again..but she feels a passing.._

_She knows that boy is no longer in here._

_"Finally!" Death sighs in relief and crashes down on the side of the cage. "He's gone..I can't believe i'm saying this but..thank god!"_

_"That boy..is insane." Maka raises an eye brow before looking at Custos..She doesn't remember that she wanted to ask him about what he was talking about with Crona..but looking at this angel..it reminds her of something else.._

_Maka frowns.._

_"..hey Custos?" Maka's quiet voice gets Custos to look at her. "..How bad do you have to be..to go to hell?"_

_"Oh..well...you don't have to do much to be honest. Any sin can send you to hell..so even if you just cussed once-"_

_"Hold up! What? Cussing can send you the hell? Then who the fuck isn't going to hell?-"_

_'That's a good question.." Custos sad tone..gets Maka to stop completely. "..People doesn't understand how serious sins are..but everyone sins..humans can't fight temptation.."_

_"..Then how does anyone go to heaven?.." Maka frowns deeply._

_"By the grace of god and love alone." Custos looks at her. "Love beats everything..even sin..if you love..you forgive..and because god loves you..if you ask, he will forgive you..but people who don't ask for forgiveness..will be judged for all their sins.."_

_"..Can a murderer go to heaven?"_

_"If he asks for forgiveness and means it."_

_"..Can a witch go to heaven?"_

_Custos tenses._

_Maka looks into those green eyes..the question that's been on her mind from the beginning..coming out of her lips.._

_"..Am I going to hell?"_

_Custos frowns deeply and opens his mouth-_

_Only for this place to shake like a earth quake.._

_Before everything fades away._

* * *

The birds chirp..the sun shinning down, making Crona feel warm as he smiles into what he's laying on..nuzzling into Maka, his body turned towards her..He never wants to get up..he's too comfortable..it smells so nice in their room today..He never recalled their room being this warm..and it's really bright in here today..but oh well. That doesn't matter..

As long as he has Maka.

Crona feels fingers go through his hair..gently rubbing his scalp and he smiles more..is Maka up? He should probably open his eyes..but he's afraid if he does, she'll stop..He likes when she plays with his hair..it makes him feel safe, comfortable. Crona feels breath on his neck..giving him shivers..a hand is clawing at his back..going up and down his spine..it feels so good..so nice..a pressure on his cheek? Did she just kiss his cheek?..Crona blushes and nuzzles deeper into her as a form of showing his approval..Maka's leaving small kisses around his jaw line..before kissing down his neck..He groans..This is nice..He never wants this to end..just being with her, being in her embrace, with her kisses..This must be what heaven feels like..Warm..safe..soft..

Maka kisses up his neck..back up his cheek to his ear..Crona smiles as she kisses his ear softly..He can hear her open her mouth..about to speak her sweet voice in his ear..

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

That's not Maka's voice.

Crona's eyes shoot open, a panic in his chest as he turns around..elbowing who ever the hell this is away from him-

"Ow my face!" Judas covers his nose with both his hands..his eyes wide. "Damn Crona! You got a hit on you!"

"W-Well don't do that! Y-You startled me!" Crona sighs, putting a hand to his heart...Crona noticing that his face wasn't hard like he thought it would be.

"Sorry best friend..you just looked too adorable all asleep and defenseless..You were liking it though.." He grins at that, taking the hands off his nose to show that his nose is fine..that hit, on anyone else, would have broke their nose..but he's fine.

"I-I thought you were Maka-" Crona starts..only for his eyes to get wide in panic. "Maka! Where's Maka-" He starts to freak out..but when he turns around..Maka's laying right next to him..Her body is turned towards him, her face in the grass..her hand is still in his..he gives it a squeeze, just to make sure she's really here..when he feels her warmth he lets out a sigh of relief.

"No worries. She's fine." Judas appears in front of him, beside Maka. "I won't let anything happen to her. You can count on me!" He puts his hand to his forehead like a solider.

Crona strokes Maka's cheek gently..a frown on his face as he looks around..They're not in their room..they're outside..He tries to recall all that happened..Maka talking to Ragnarok..Then they all sat here to look at the stars.."..D-Did we sleep h-here all night?"

"Yup. Like a fucking log." Suddenly Ragnarok appears next to Maka..a grin on his face. "I was planning on throwing some cold water over your asses last night, but decided you two deserved some rest."

"Y-You should h-have woken us up.." Crona frowns as he reaches into his hair..and pulls out a leaf. "G-Gah! w-we were asleep outside! w-what if spiders crawled into our mouths and laid eggs?! o-or what if there's bugs living in my hair now?! W-What if were going to die now?" Crona starts tugging at his hair..his eyes wide with panic..him not noticing Judas is gone now.

"I heard spider eggs hatch in 10 minutes, the lava grow before they fucking eat your brains." Ragnarok smirks as he lowers his voice, speaking like a man telling a horror story over a fire.

"10 minutes?! G-Gah s-say it isn't so! N-Not my brains! N-Not Maka's b-brains!" Crona's breathing is uneven..he grabs Maka and starts shaking her in his panic. "Y-You spiders better not touch her brains! Don't touch her! T-Take all my brains! Not hers-"

"Fucking shit!" Maka's growls, opening her eyes..She looks irritated, she looks mad. Crona squeaks..while Ragnarok cracks up. "What the hell Crona?"

"I-I-I..." Crona swallows hard..he's trembling. "M-Maka you h-have spider eggs in you and t-there going to eat your brains! I-I just wanted to try to save you! I-I didn't mean to make you angry." Crona's eyes get watery.

"Spider eggs?" Maka blinks..the irritation dying down..She looks over at Ragnarok who is rolling around in his laughing. "Ragnarok." She growls.

"You...should..have seen..your fucking face..you looked so fucking pissed off..I was not expecting that!" He wipes a see-through tear from his eye.. "Holy shit..that was too fucking good."

"M-Maka are you really m-mad at me?" Crona trembles..looking at her sadly.. "I-I don't want us to die..w-with you being mad at me..I c-couldn't deal with that."

"We're not going to die..Ragnarok's just being an ass." Maka sighs. "What ever he said, he's lying. If there's spider eggs anywhere, it's up his ass hole."

"G-Gah! Spiders lay eggs there?!"

" 'Fucking shit!'" Ragnarok makes his voice squeaky as he mocks Maka's pissed off face and laughs. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died this morning? Damn!"

"W-Why are things crawling up p-people's asses?!" Crona squeaks, tugging at his hair in distress.

"Fuck you Ragnarok." Maka gives him her middle finger. "I was just..mad that I didn't get to finish the dream I was having."

"O-Oh i-i'm sorry Maka.." Crona trembles..

"It's not your fault." She gives him a small smile before she kisses his nose..The pink haired boy relaxing a bit. "It's dick face's over there."

"I was just having fucking fun.' He gurnts. "Do you know how boring it gets waiting for you two to get up? I don't have anything to fucking do but watch you like a fucking creeper or wander around. Your lucky it wasn't me waking you up bitch, it would have been a lot less pleasant." He crosses his arms.

"W-What did you dream Maka?" Crona tilts his head at her..his panic dying down.

"..Just this dream..where I was talking to this..angel.." Maka seems to be choosing her words carefully.

"A angel?" Ragnarok raises his eye brow as he sits next to her...taking her free hand in his, gripping it tightly.

"..We said no more hiding things from each other right?" Maka looks down at the grass..the sun shinning in her eyes but she doesn't seem to care.

"Right." Ragnarok looks at Crona..and Crona looks down..

That's all he does is hide.

"Ok well..I have this room inside my head alright..and it's like full of people..I have this other, darker girl in there, she's in a cage..she's the bad part of me..then I have a angel in this room..and then I have..that demon." She looks at Crona..and he knows just what demon she's talking about.

"..Are you fucking alright Maka?" Ragnarok puts his hand on her forehead.

"I"m not crazy..it's true..but that's not the point. I was just asking Custos..that's the angel..if I was going to hell..I was woken up before he could answer.." Maka looks down.

"..Why would you ask him a fucking question like that?" Ragnarok grips his fist. "..Why the hell would you want to know?"

"..I already do know..it would just be a definite if I was told..Custos looked upset..so that probably means i'm going to hell.." Maka grips both their hands.

"..Custos..the angel..in your head?" Ragnarok speaks slowly..a frown on his face.

"You think I'm crazy." Maka gives him a look.

"It's not-"

"I k-know I'm going to hell." Crona cuts them off..his soft voice getting the two look at him..He's looking up at the sky..at the clouds.

"I doubt that Crona.." Maka frowns..She doesn't want to think about her love getting dragged down like Stein..She doesn't want it happening.

"Maybe we'll all go to fucking hell." Ragnarok has a bitter tone. "Together for fucking forever.." Something flashes through his eyes.

"If that's what it comes to..then so be it." Maka's voice is firmer then she expected..they both look at her. "..Heaven wouldn't be heaven without you guys..your my family..my loves..if we all went to hell..Then I could handle it. We're pretty much in hell now right?"

Crona looks over at Ragnarok..giving him a questioning look at 'loves'. Ragnarok gives him a smile..not a smirk..the look in his piercing blue eyes is a thankful one..and it tells Crona all he needs to know..

Maka loves Ragnarok too.

A part of him..is happy about this..Ragnarok got what he wanted as well..but another part of him..is stinging..

He'll ignore it. He'll always ignore it.

Maka isn't just his anymore..

Maka is theirs.

"I don't think it can get anymore fucking worse." Ragnarok's words are meant to be a reassurance to Maka..

But Crona knows he doesn't believe his words..things can get worse..they can get so much worse..

Maka nods slowly..a soft smile coming to her lips. "..Damn..did we sleep here all night?" She wipes some dirt off her face.

"Yeah R-Ragnarok didn't wake us up." Crona mumbles.

" I didn't feel like hearing you two fucking wine about waking you up." Ragnarok grunts. "Nothing's wrong with sleeping out side. I did it all the fucking time."

"I use to camp." Maka randomly says..Crona and Ragnarok look at her, waiting for her to continue..but she doesn't. " I guess we should head back to our room right? Ragnarok have you been in the mansion?"

"Yeah, couldn't fine Medusa anywhere, or Free, or Eurka.' Ragnarok has a odd look in his eyes.

"Medusa's probably hiding from me.." Maka snarls. "The bitch."

"Maka." Ragnarok gives her a look Crona doesn't understand..He grips her hand tighter..and she sighs..

"I know..I promised.."

Promised? Promised what?

Crona opens his mouth to ask..only to feel a tap on his shoulder..He turns around to see Judas grinning at him.

"Don't forget your flowers!" He cheers and hands him those black roses.

"Uh..ok.." Crona doesn't really want to take them but he does..He thought he could get away with just leaving them but he guesses not.

"Hey Crona..who you talking to?" Maka blinks over at him..Ragnarok's staring at him oddly too.

"To J-" Crona points at the demon.

"Don't speak my name!" Judas hisses in his ear. "That is only between me and you! We're best friends! Not them!"

"..To who?" Maka is..staring right at Judas..why is she still asking who he's talking to?

"They can't see me." Judas grunts so Crona looks at him. "Only you."

"Why?" Crona blinks. "..I-I don't want them thinking I'm c-crazy talking to myself!"

"..Well..I could show myself to them..I guess..maybe.." His eyes flash before he leans in..a lopsided smile on his lips. "..What do I get in return though?" He purrs.

"Crona you keep fucking talking to yourself it's hard not to think your fucking crazy." Ragnarok walks closer..He glances at where Crona is looking..then back to the boy and frowns.

"The madness has gotten stronger.." Maka whispers to Ragnarok..but Crona can hear her..they think he's crazy..well..he can't blame them. "I don't have much time."

That gets him to tense.

"You have plenty of fucking time." Ragnarok snaps. "Remember? Everything's going to be fucking fine-"

"Is it true..?" Crona looks at Judas.

..The demon sighs before running a hand through his hair. "..Let's just say..father's right on her ass. My brothers are kiss asses to him..soon they'll all be coming after her, to help him out. But don't you worry best friend..They suck donkey dick. I got the eye of the tiger baby and I'm not afraid to use it !"

"H-How much time..?" Crona's breathing is uneven..a panic gripping his heart.

Judas looks at him for a moment..before frowning. "Uh..maybe..I don't know..a few..days?" He bites his lip at how pale Crona gets. "But no worries best friend! I told you! I have your back! I'm going to kill my father and everything's going to be peachy keen!"

" Crona stop fucking talking to yourself!" Ragnarok snarls..he looks pissed..but he can't hide the concern in his eyes anymore. "Do I need to come over there and knock the crazy out of you?"

"Knock the crazy out?" Judas tilts his head. "..Interesting...but to knock the crazy out..would be knocking me out..so..he's saying..he's going to knock me out? Bitch I like to see you try!" Judas puts his hands up in fists..jumping around, a glare on his face. "Momma said knock you out! I'm going to knock you out!"

"S-Stop-" Crona turns, starting to tell the demon to calm down-

"Crona where'd you get those flowers?" Maka blinks at the roses in his hands..and he tenses.

"O-Oh these..? um.." He feels embarrassed of the truth so.. "I f-found them.."

Judas stops and gives him a look.

"Found them?" Maka raise an eye brow. "When?"

"W-When you were talking to R-Ragnarok..they're u-uh..they're for you." Crona nervously holds out the roses for Maka..his hand is shaking..his smile twitching.

"Aw..thank you Crona." Maka smiles at him and takes the roses from his hands..

"Hey!" Judas gasps..a hurt look in his eyes. "I made those for you, you butt face!"

"Y-Your welcome Maka.." Crona smiles at her..ignoring Judas.

"I can't believe this..I spent..two whole minutes on those things for you! I mean..damn..that's like a lot of seconds I spent making those flowers! And you just..give them away..and to her!" Judas crosses his arms. "You really broke my heart..like hell if I'm showing myself now! They can just think your crazy for all I care you dick."

The demon is silent a moment..before that hard look falls and he frowns.

"..I didn't mean to call you a dick. I love you Crona.." He sighs. "I guess..it's fine, you giving them to her..I mean you do love her after all." He grumbles. "Just make sure she takes care of them!"

Crona nods..and that seems to be all Judas needs..he beams at Crona.

"Let's go." Maka smiles as Ragnarok and Crona grab onto Maka-

"Group hug!" Judas jumps in on the pile..wrapping his arms around all of them..Crona sees Maka shiver..Ragnarok doesn't do anything..Maka closes her eyes..mumbling something under her breath..

Before they all disappear..reappearing back in their room.

"These are going right by the window." Maka smiles as she walks over to the only window in their room..and places them by the window.

"D-Do you think they'll n-need water?" Crona asks nervously..Judas tilts his head at him.

"These are fake aren't they?" Maka blinks as she touches the roses. "..they're hard as rocks."

"My blood isn't fake.' Judas huffs.

"O-oh ok.." Then how is she suppose to take care of them? Crona thinks but dismisses it..

Judas is insane.

"Aw fuck." Ragnarok suddenly pitches the bridge of his nose.

"W-What's wrong?" Crona and Maka look over at the raven haired boy.

"Don't look now but that fucking guy is gone." Ragnarok points over to a empty chair..His power binds are on the floor..

"How the hell did he get out?" Maka raises her eye brow and walks over to the chair..looking at her broken magic. "..No way a human could break through that..right?"

"Oops." Judas puts a hand over his mouth.

"W-What do you mean oops?" Crona looks over at him..Judas eyes are shifting..a finger to his lips..

"I might have made a oopsie." Judas smiles sheepishly. "I forgot about that guy..uh..I better go change my diaper then."

With that..he disappears.

..Change his..diaper?

"Medusa must have found him." Ragnarok looks at the chair with unreadable eyes. "Poor bastard."

"Damn it, now I feel bad for not taking him yesterday.." Maka sighs..gripping her head..her shoulders dropping. "..I'm really going to hell..aren't I?"

"Maka fucking stop it. You fucking deserved your rest, it's not your fault about this guy. You were going to fucking take him home, The sin is on fucking Medusa." Ragnarok grabs Maka by the shoulder, looking her firmly in the eyes...

Crona wishes he could be firm like Ragnarok..that he could look at Maka like that without glancing away..He wishes Maka would look at him like she's looking at Ragnarok now..with a sense of respect..He's the guardian..he's firm..reliable..

He wants to be just like Ragnarok.

"Do you think we could save him?" Maka between Ragnarok and Crona..

"H-He's long gone by n-now.." Crona frowns. "..E-Even if we found him.."

"..He'd be messed up beyond fucking repair." Ragnarok grips his fist.

"Oh." Maka looks down.

"Maka.." Ragnarok starts..looking so firm..so strong..even though he's dead..even though he's suffered so much..

Why can't Crona be like that?..so confident..so..strong..

Crona is never strong on his own like Ragnarok..He's only strong with Judas..or Ragnarok..

Never alone. Never Crona Gorgon..

Could he be..strong..could he be Maka's protector?..

Crona grips his arm..

No..

Not Crona Gorgon.

Suddenly a piece of paper appears in front of Maka..Getting all of them to tense at it..Maka grabs it though..her eyes moving as she reads it..

"What's it say?" Ragnarok takes a step closer..Crona walks so he's beside her..

"..Medusa wants us to meet her down stairs in the dinning room..we have much to discuss." Maka speaks sarcastically..Gripping her fist..she's trying to keep her breathing in check..

Ragnarok and Crona look at each other..the same look..they both have..they both know..

Then it hits Crona..Ragnarok's in the same boat as him..

So how..how can he hold her like that?..how can he look like that?..like this isn't happening..like everything's ok..like he isn't like him..

How?...

How can he stand so tall when Crona is being buried in this?..

How can he be so firm..when Crona is falling apart?..

They broke the same promise..they broke the same trust..They committed the same sin..

So why..oh why..

Is Ragnarok so strong?..when he's so broken?

_"Death.."_ some voice whispers to him.. "_Death is the key.."_

Death..?

Crona closes his eyes..

"_Death.."_ A voice confirms in his head..a voice so sickly sweet..

Death..Death is the key?

* * *

Maka stares down at the food on the table before her..It looks good..delicious even. Scrambled eggs with bacon and pancakes..nice..usually Maka would be stuffing her face into this..barely taking a breath before she shoves bite after bite in her mouth..but now..she can't even bring herself to touch it.

"Is something wrong Maka?" She speaks with concern from the front of the table..opposite of where she's sitting. "You haven't touched your food at all." Her voice breaks the silence that has been over them since they got here..she feels Crona's grip on her tighten..he's right beside her..and so is Ragnarok..they're both here..The family that this snake hurt..the family she tried to rip apart when she almost made Ragnarok fade away..This snake's sweet voice makes her want to puke..it jerks her stomach in the nastiest of ways.

"I lost my appetite." Maka can't keep the snappy tone out of her mouth..Ragnarok gives her a sharp sqeeze..as she looks up from her food..to look at this woman..this bitch.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Medusa smiles...those evil lips curling into a soft smile..it doesn't fit her face, those lips weren't meant to curl like that..Maka wants to puke..wants to scream..she feels her rage building at looking at those fucking snake eyes..Maka knew she was a snake from the beginning..why would she even think for a moment she wasn't?..

Because of her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you something else lady Maka?" Eruka asks in a seat next to Free who's on his 5th plate now, food is every where from this man eating like an animal. "You need nutrition.." Eruka is looking at her with that same look as Medusa..concern?..but is it really?

"_Never trust a witch.."_ That other girl whispers..

Doesn't she know it.

Don't trust a witch.

Don't' trust her.

"I'm fine. I don't want anything." Maka voice is struggling not to be sharp..but they all piss her off..she wants to destroy something when Medusa keeps smiling at her..it's maddening..she's trying to drive her mad.

"Fucking more for me!" Free cheers before he digs his face into a new plate of food..Eruka holding her head in her hands and shaking her head.

"M-Maka..you s-should eat.." Crona frowns at her..he fiddles nervously with his fork as he gets a piece of his pancake..before holding it out to Maka..his gaze shifting..trying to hold eye contact.

"I'm not hungry." Maka looks away from the piece of pancake..Crona frowns deeply.

"Your always fucking hungry." Ragnarok looks at her..before gripping her hand tighter..Medusa's eyes are all on Ragnarok..though they don't notice. "Eat the fucking pancake Maka..don't try to go on a fucking diet now."

He's trying to take her attitude like it's not because of Medusa..Ragnarok is a smart guy..He knows what he's doing..

But Maka's a dumb ass.

"I'm not on a diet-" She starts.

"Then fucking eat." He grabs her chin and turns it so she's looking at Crona..His voice is firm..there's no room for talking this out. Crona gives her a small smile as he puts the fork to her mouth..

"D-Don't worry..it's good." His voice is so soft..those pale blue eyes looking at her with love and concern..

She can't deny these two boys.

Maka's shoulders slump in defeat before she leans in, putting her mouth over the fork, getting the small piece of pancake..

"Damn that's good!" Maka's face lights up, her momentarily forgetting where she is as she looks down at her food and starts to devour it..Ragnarok lets go of her..both Crona and him letting out a sigh of relief..

"I'm glad you like it. It's my special recipe." Medusa coos..

Maka stops her fork midway into her mouth..those words..bring back to her just exactly why she wasn't fucking eating..Her stomach jerks..her grip on the fork tightening...when Ragnarok grips her hand..

By sheer will power Maka swallows the food in her mouth..feeling like she swallowed a snake..it slimes down her throat..

"Good." Maka grunts sounding like a cave man..she's trying so hard to keep the disgust out of her voice..because Ragnarok is looking at her..she promised she wouldn't do anything..but why does she have to be fake? so Medusa doesn't expect she wants to rip her to pieces?

"Now that everyone's eating..I believe it's time to begin." Medusa snaps her fingers..and a large crystal ball appears on the middle of the table, so that everyone can see it..it clouds up..before it shows a image..

Maka's glad she swallowed her food..or she would have spit it out at this...

"This is what's become of the world outside from the recent madness attack..I'm sure your all aware of it?" Medusa locks eyes with Maka and Crona..They tense..Maka grips Crona's hand..and only nods at Medusa..not wanting to look at this.

"No." Ragnarok blinks at this horrible image. "What the fuck happened? How does everyone else know about it?"

"You were asleep." Medusa says with a smirk..and oh the look on Ragnarok's face is nothing but pissed. " There was a madness attack..it seems Asura is getting stronger, enough that he's attacking the human race..people lost their minds, destroying themselves and others..Think of this madness attack like a earth quake..It has done plenty of damage..but there's always a after quake..and some times...that's worse then the earth quake it's self." Medusa has this glint in her eyes..as she looks over at Maka..she doesn't like it. She wants to rip those eye balls out their sockets and shove them down her throat..

_"That's right.."_ That other girl chuckles. "_Give in to your hate..death is the only way you can get revenge..life won't give it to you.."_

"This attack may have been bad for the human race..but definably not for us.." She smirks. "You see..this madness attack was just what we needed..it has awoken up my minions..we have our army." She snaps her fingers..and it changes to a different place..

Maka takes this city in with trembling eyes..takes in the ruin buildings..the blood staining the concrete..the forgotten items..a abandoned baby carriage..broken cars..

All because of her..

Their blood is on her hands..

"Are.." Maka swallows as everyone looks at her. "..There survivors right?"

"Of course my dear." Medusa smirks. "The human race is like cockroaches..you can't get rid of all of them in one sitting..no..you have to keep spraying to get rid of them all..There's plenty of survivors."

Maka grips her fist as she looks at this ruin city Medusa is showing them..there's people still alive there..struggling to survive because of her no doubt..

Her vision is getting a bit fuzzy..she feels sick.

"_This is what we are.."_ That girl speaks. _"We are the end of the world-"_

No.

Maka's breathing is uneven.

She's life. She's not the end of the world..

"Why are you fucking showing us this?" Ragnarok growls when he sees how pale Crona and Maka are getting..he sends Medusa a deadly glare.

"I don't want you missing the show.." Medusa crackles..as she points to the crystal ball..

Maka watches in horror as this city starts to tremble..like an earth quake..The already messed up buildings fall apart..as the ground cracks..cars are sucked into the hole..buildings..signs..this city that use to be full of life..is now being sucked under ground..

Only to reveal something much darker.

Out of this hole..something explodes out of it..The largest snake Maka has ever seen in her life..it has..seven heads..larger then any mountain..it's scales as black as night..those eyes redder then blood..those fangs..so large..so much..

"Come my pet.." Medusa coos..and this thing hisses as if it can hear her..It slivers slowly over anything left of this city..before it goes into the sea.. "It will be here in a couple of days..till then we must prepare ourselves for war..my sister doesn't' stand a chance." Medusa grins..

Maka's still staring at the completely gone city now..if there were people still alive...they're dead now..that girl crackles in her head..but Maka feels like crying..

She hates..hates..hates how Medusa laughs..how she thinks this is funny..She hates her very presence..

Everyone seems to be laughing now..Medusa is laughing..Eruka's laughing..Free's laughing..that girl in her head is laughing..Crona is laughing too..and so is Ragnarok..they're all laughing at her..Maka feels her fingers twitch and when she looks down at her food..

The pieces make up three eyes..staring back at her..

Maka is about to lose it..when she feels her wrist start to heat up..and when she blinks..her food is just food..Crona and Ragnarok aren't laughing..it's just Medusa..

"Shut the fuck up." Maka's voice is dark..she couldn't stop it..

Everything gets quiet as Medusa stops...to give Maka a look. "Excuse me?" She raises an eye brow.

Ragnarok is giving her a look..and so is Crona..But when Medusa smirks at her..

Oh hell no.

"You heard me." Maka growls..not hiding the glare as she looks at Medusa. " I know you don't have hearing problems. You have plenty of problems but hearing isn't one of them."

Eruka looks nervous now..actually everyone kinda does..but Maka can't stop this now..her rage is building at Medusa's smirk.

"My, my..what's wrong Maka? You've been giving me the stink eye since we've been down here..did I do something wrong?" If only you could see..how her fucking lips curl deeper into that smirk..you'd understand what happens next.

"Did you do something wrong? Did you do something fucking wrong?!" Maka's screaming now..she hits the table with her fists, knocking down her food and breaking the plate but she doesn't give a fuck..Crona is looking at her with wide panic eyes..

"Maka stop!" Ragnarok grabs onto her..his eyes are just as wide..he seems..afraid?

She can't stop now.

"You almost took fucking Ragnarok away from me! You made him relive his death over and over again! The death you fucking gave to him!" Maka can't stop screaming..her eyes..she knows..are on fire..showing just how much she hates this bitch..

"Lady Maka.." Eruka starts..tensing so much-

"Shut the fuck up froggy or I'll have frog legs for fucking dinner." Maka's voice is so dark..it's not her own..but maybe it is..

Eruka lets out a yelp..and cowards..She's scared of Maka..Maka can sense..it..she can sense the fear..

"It's quite already Eruka." Medusa waves her off..and..smirks at Maka.. "Oh I'm sorry my dear..but you see my actions were completely justified..He broke into my home..so I killed him..and then..did you know he actually hit me?" She puts a hand to her heart..that smirk growing..

No..no..no..

Maka snaps.

"You fucking bitch!" Maka roars..her power coming out..but she makes sure it doesn't go after Medusa..in the back of her mind she remembers her promise..her power..picks up the table..and all the chairs..she hears Crona gasps..as the table and chairs start to go in a circle..everything in the dinning room is flying with them..like a tornado..Maka's digging her nails into the chair..her eyes on Medusa..how despite all this is smirking at her like nothings' happening. " You fucking evil piece of shit!-"

"Of course I'm evil..i'm a witch Maka..just as you are." Medusa smiles. "We're one in the same-"

"No were fucking not!" Maka screams..a plate being flung towards Medusa..but doesn't hit her..she misses on purpose. "I would never do the shit you do!"

"Maka fucking stop this now!" Ragnarok roars and grabs a hold of her..Those piercing blue eyes..she's never seen him so afraid. "Doing this isn't changing anything-"

She isn't' listing to him.

"Maka p-please!" Crona begs her..He looks like he's about to pass out as the chairs start to go around in a circle faster from her rage.

Maka isn't listening to him either.

"You didn't deserve my mother as a friend!" Maka screams as she..jumps on the spinning table..marching her way towards Medusa.

"Maka-" Ragnarok is about to go after her..when Medusa puts her hand up..a glint in her eyes..that makes him grind his teeth..not being able to get up off the seat.

"She befriended me." Medusa..jumps up on the table with her..and slowly starts walking towards her.

"Your not for me! You tried to take my family away!" She screams..she keeps walking closer and closer to this snake..not really knowing what she's going to do when she reaches her..the table is still floating and spinning.

"But I am for you Maka..yes i'm evil. yes I killed Ragnarok and hurt him..but that's who I am. I didn't hurt Kami though..and i'm not going to hurt you. All I do, is for your better good. I care only for you Maka..I would never hurt you, my child.." Medusa stops..when she's right in front of Maka..looking down at her. "..For Kami's sake."

"Stop saying my mother's name!" Maka feels her voice crack as she looks up at those snake eyes she hates so much..and yet..those are the eyes of the person that saved her mother..that was her friend.

"It took me awhile..but I did care for her. It took a while to realize it..but I care for you just as I did her. I failed her..but I won't fail you.." Medusa touches Maka's cheek..wiping the tear that fell. " Your mother was my only friend..and I promise you..I will not fail this time."

"D-Don't touch me!" Maka slaps her hand away..her whole body trembling.

"If you must hate me, so be it." Medusa locks eyes wit her. "Make your move Maka..what is it that you want?"

She wants to rip her apart..she wants to end her life..she wants to stop this madness..

But when she looks into those snake eyes..into the eyes of her mother's friend..the person that saved her..and she hears the cries of Ragnarok and Crona..

Maka bows her head..The table stops spinning..and slowly comes down..being placed on the ground.

"Finally! I have to fucking puck!" Free gets out of his seat and runs out of the room..Eruka runs after him for some reason.

Everything gets quiet as Maka pants..still standing on the table...her bangs covering her eyes.

"..It's okay.." Medusa's voice is soft.

She doesn't say anything.

".." Medusa jumps off the table..looking at Maka still. "Meet me in the training room when your ready Maka..we have much to do..the war is coming on us quickly..we must be ready." she looks at Ragnarok who..still looks shocked..still looks like he's holding his breath. "Ragnarok." Her voice get him to tense but he looks at her. "I want you to go and check on Arachne's troops-"

"Your not sending him any where he can get hurt." Maka glares at her..her words venom.

"He won't get hurt..I promise. They won't even know he's there." Medusa smiles reassuringly. "Right Ragnarok?."

"Yeah.." Ragnarok takes a deep breath. "Got it. You want me to act as a spy, see what the fuck they're doing."

"Yes." Medusa nods " Do this while I'm training Maka..' Her eyes fall on Crona who tenses. "..You look a mess Crona..why don't you go take a shower?.." There's a glint in her eyes Maka can't read..before she looks at Maka. "Come quickly.."

With that she fades away.

As soon as she's gone..Maka is grabbed by the shirt and lifted up..her eyes meeting those fiery, piercing blue ones. "What the fuck was that?! Do you know how bad that could have fucking turned out?!" He throws her down on the table..he's huffing and puffing ."Don't ever fucking scare me like that again! You almost made Crona have a fucking heart attack!"

Crona tenses at his name..hugging himself..as he looks at Maka..he looks like he's about to cry..

"..I'm sorry.." Maka bows her head. "..I couldn't stop myself..at least I didn't attack her right?"

"You mind as well have." Ragnarok's voice is uneven. He grabs a hold of her again..those eyes boring into her own. "Remember..you promised me ok? You fucking promised me. You better be fucking ok when I come back..or I swear to god..I swear to god..' His fist trembles in his threat..

"I'll be fine..I won't do anything ok?..I promise.." Maka looks into his eyes..

He must see the truth in her eyes because the tension in his shoulders relaxes..he lets out a shaky breath..before he nods..He gets off the table..and appears in front of Crona..leaning in..to whisper something..

Maka can't hear it..but she can hear Crona's response.

"I-I'll be okay."

Ragnarok nods..before he looks between Maka and Crona..She can tell he doesn't' want to leave them..he's nervous..there's that glint of fear in his eyes..his fist clenching..he doesn't want to go..

"We'll be okay." Maka reassures..giving him the strongest smile she can..

Ragnarok closes his eyes...before he fades away...leaving Maka alone with Crona..

Immediately she senses the tension in the room..Crona is looking down..trembling.. Maka frowns and gets off the table..taking a step towards him. "..Crona..you ok?" Maka grabs his shoulders and he tenses..

"F-Fine.." He looks up..and gives her a horribly fake smile...those eyes..are shaking so much.

"..I'm sorry I scared you.." Maka frowns and hugs him..Crona's body tensing..only to relax in her hold. "..I'll control myself better..I just..I just lost myself in that moment you know?"

"It's o-okay Maka..I j-just don't want you getting hurt.." he mumbles against her ear..and she tightens her hold on him.

"I won't Crona..but don't worry..at the end of this..we'll get our revenge on Medusa.." Maka rubs his back. "We'll bring her down together.'

"..What makes you so sure that we'll be able to?" Crona's voice..sounds odd.

"I believe you in guys." Maka's words get him to tense for some reason..She pulls away to smile. "Together we can do anything remember?..I trust you guys with my life."

This statement..Gets Crona to gasp..his whole being tensing up..he looks sick..Maka takes it that he's still scared..So she rubs his cheek. "..Why don't you take a nice shower? relax..take a nap..i'll be back before you know it and I'll give you a nice back rub..how does that sound?"

Crona only nods..he's hiding his face from her.

"It will all be okay.." She whispers softly..before she hugs him again. "Please try to relax..everything's going to be fine now..don't you trust me?"

"I-I trust you M-Maka.." His voice..sounds broken.

"Good.." She pulls away and gives him a peck. "Take a nice shower. "She smiles. "I'll be good this time.."

Crona gives her a smile..Maka returns it..but what she doesn't see..is when she turns around..and starts walking towards the training room..

How quickly his smile falls..or the odd look in his eyes as he watches her walk away..a hand to his heart.

* * *

Crona moves slowly..his legs feel like they're dragging..his arms are limp to his side..he doesn't have the strength or will to straighten his back..making him look as miserable as he feels..

Take a shower..

Why? So he can wash away his filth? His sin? So he can wash away this guilt?..but water can't..He's tried..oh how he's tried..but water can't cleanse his sins..His hands will always be stained red..his guilt will be the stone that drags him to the bottom of the ocean..

Relax..

How can he relax..with the knowledge of his sins?..How can he relax..when she smiles and holds him..not knowing she's kissing on the boy that made her life a living hell? Not knowing she's speaking so kindly to a murderer..How can he relax when he doesn't know what's going to happen next..but he knows what he has done?..He knows the tears she shed..he knows how he broke her..

Why couldn't he just disappear?..He doesn't deserve her love..doesn't deserve a family..He doesn't deserve her concern..He doesn't' deserver her smile..

If she knew..if only she knew..

She would know what he truly is. A demon. There's nothing pure about him.

Crona opens the bathroom door..and numbly shuts it behind him..his bangs covering his eyes..as he takes a couple steps forward..his body feels heavy..he barely has the strength to move..he just wants to fall down and never get up..but shower..she asked him to shower..to relax..that's what she wants..that's-

_"I trust you guys with my life."_ Her soft voice rings through his head..

It's too much..his glass made mind shatters...and he falls to his knees..He can't hold it in..he lets those bitter tears fall down his face..he falls down..not bothering to block his face as it hits the bathroom floor..it stings..but it will never hurt as much as he does inside..

Maka trusts him with her life..trust them with her life..but she doesn't know..oh she doesn't know..

Crona's body shakes in his crying..his shoulders shaking as his tears drench the floor..His sobs are broken..pathetic like him..

He broke her trust..He's decieved her..made her think he was something else..when all he is a coward..He can't even tell her..can't let the words of his sin leave his lips..He loves her..yet he's betrayed her..He betrayed and even after Maka told him she loved him..he couldn't confess..

He's selfish. So selfish.

Maka has given him everything he's ever wanted..first someone to talk to..then some one to hold him..then some one to love him..Crona is fulfilled of his life's wishes..and yet..

All he's done to Maka is take away. That's all he ever does. Fail, break, take away. He took away what use to hold her..he took away what use to love her..He took it all away so all she had was him..He ripped her from what he never had..

Crona's a parasite...a leech..He doesn't deserve Maka..how..how can she trust him so much? How can see look at him like that?..

Because she doesn't know..and she loves him.

Crona bangs his fist against the floor..He cant' stop crying..weeping for what he's done..weeping for how much it hurts..He's disgusting..weak..why..why would she love him?..Why..why couldn't this have been different? He wanted her love more then anything..but didn't think about the guilt that would come with it..

That's when he hears something..a soft thud..like something being placed down..

Confused he turns his head to look beside him..his tears still falling..as his eyes come face to face..with a gun. Crona gasps and sits up..looking down at the gun with confused eyes..This is the same gun he took from Kid..no it's different...

The gun chamber is open..showing him..one bullet that lays inside..

Crona doesn't know how the gun got there..but in his fragile mind..he can't even register it..all he's looking at is the gun..looking at the same item he used to try to take his life..he tried to blow his brains out..but it was out of bullets..maybe he should be thinking who reloaded it but he's not..His mind is back on the time he pulled the trigger..the feeling of it...

Sitting by the gun..Crona wonders..would he feel the bullet as it went through his brain? Would it be painful..?

No..

Nothing could be as painful as what he feels now..the hurt in his heart..He betrayed her..he deserves to die.

Reaching out for the gun...Crona pauses...would Maka be sad?..

No..

She wouldn't be sad if she knew what he had done..how he failed her..how he betrayed her..

Taking the gun..Crona closes his eyes..would he go straight to hell?..Would anyone show him mercy?..

No..

Who would give him mercy? A murderer..a demon..He hurt Maka..he made her cry..he took away her joy..he took away everything..

Hearing the click of the gun's chamber closing back in...Crona opens his eyes...would his mother..finally be happy with him?..Would she approve of him with a bullet through his skull?..

No..

His mother never will be happy with anything he does..She knows he's pathetic..sometimes Crona wishes Maka saw that too..Maybe when she would have saw him in the asylum..she would have just left him alone..gave him to those nurses and never looked back..

Looking down at the gun...Crona smiles...Will it feel good to finally be released? Will he be rid of the guilt?..

No..

He will never be rid of his sins..He will never feel good..he will always know what he's done..and what he failed to do..the guilt will eat him more then the fires of hell..

Putting the gun against his temple...Crona puts his finger on the trigger...Will he pull it again?..Will he take his own life? Will he succeed where he failed last?

Crona drops the gun..It makes a dull sound against the bath room floor..

No..

He won't do it again. He won't do that to Maka..No more running away..no more trying to take the easy way out..He committed the sin..it's time he confessed to it..time for him to pay for it..He promised her he wouldn't leave..and he's keeping his promise..no matter how tempting it is to just end it..

That's when Crona decides..He has to tell Maka.

A new resolve burns his aching being as he forces himself to stand..He feels the fear too..He's shaking..but he has to do this..He has to tell her..but first..he'll take a shower and calm down..He needs to calm down. Crona takes deep breaths as he lifts his black shirt over his head and takes off his black pants, folding both before putting them on the toilet. Crona doesn't look at himself in the mirror..nor the gun still laying on the floor..he simply gets into the shower and closes the curtain behind him. His mind is reeling..his breathing picking up speed just thinking about telling Maka..

Deep breaths..deep breaths..

Crona pants as he turns on the water..he makes sure the water is burning hot before turning on the shower head..as soon as the boiling water hits his skin, he makes a soft hiss of protest..before he relaxes into it..feeling his skin burn..it hurts a lot..his skin is getting red..but just like everything else in his life..after awhile..he gets use to it..after awhile..he becomes numb to it..

He stays under the water for awhile..not moving...his eyes closed..his fragile mind starts pulling back together..He still feels the over whelming fear..but with the pain of him keep turning the water up..It helps him forget about it..

"..You know..I'm not any better then you.." Crona starts..he hasn't opened his eyes..hasn't even heard the other boy speak..but he knows he's here now..in the bathroom..He's too much in his thoughts to even think about how the demon being in the bathroom with him while he's showering should make him uncomfortable..for once he just wants someone to talk to.

"What do you mean?" Judas asks..for some reason Crona pictures him tilting his head.

"I betrayed Maka..I still am from me not telling her..She loves me and yet I've been leading her to a loin. You say I'm pure..but in reality I'm selfish..I hurt people.." Crona grips his arm. "..I'm just as much as a demon as you are."

"Now you know that's not true." The demon sounds like he's frowning. "Don't you ever compare yourself to me! Yes..we have committed the same sin. The sin of betrayal..but there's a huge difference between me and you Crona.." He sounds closer..but Crona knows he's out side of the shower. "You actually feel bad for it. You cry over it..you mourn..I don't feel bad at all..I don't wish for forgiveness like you do..I don't regret it as you do..My betrayal was my choice, and my choice alone..You were given a order..and at the time you didn't know what it would do to that woman..But you see, I knew what I was doing. For every sin you commit Crona, you weep, you feel bad..For every sin I commit, I laugh..I rejoice. You are no where near being a demon Crona. You don't know what true evil is."

Judas voice..is different. "..I was a apostle for Jesus Christ..he helped me out in life, gave me food, and places to stay. He loved me..he trusted in me. He trusted me with the money we got for charity..he trusted me as his friend..and you know what I did? I took the money that was suppose to go to the poor and spent it on myself. I got angry if we didn't get enough money from the poor..and would easily tell them they were going to hell if they didn't give me their month's pay. Yet Jesus trusted me. I was his friend. When the time came, I handed him over to the Jews, without blinking..of course..my host felt so bad for what I did..that after me committing such a crime..he killed himself. I didn't care for him, or the fact he was going to hell because of me. It made me laugh. I was there..in the crowd of watches as Jesus was whipped to a bloody pulp..and you know what I did? I smiled. I'm still smiling thinking about it. No feeling of remorse or regret crossed my mind as they shoved a crown of thorns into his head and mocked him..I continued to laugh as He was forced to carry his own cross in the heat..up a mountain..I clapped when they nailed him to that piece of wood and stuck him up for all the world to see..So he had to look at all the people his father made..all the people that he loved..at all the people that were killing him. I felt nothing but happiness as he suffered and died. When I betrayed him I was old..I was his friend for a long time..no one suspected it...Tell me..when you found out what happened to her mother..what did you do?"

Crona listened to every word Judas said..getting chills despite the hot water on his bare body..but at listening to him..and then that question..He trembles..

"..I cried." His voice is so shaky.

"Once?"

"..No..a-alot.."

"Do you still think about it?"

"..Y-Yes.."

"Do you still cry about it?"..

"..Yes."

"Do you regret it..?"

"..O-Of course I do.."

"Then your nothing like me. Your no demon Crona. Your pure...you feel remorse. I know you, just as I know myself..Not only do you feel bad..but your willing to make it right..your willing to tell her, confess your sin..Do you know how brave that is? Do you know how much I admire you for it? You listen to me Crona. Never, ever call yourself a demon. Your not. Your not at all..Calling yourself a demon, is like saying you could kill Maka..watch her bleed..cry..looking at you with those big eyes full of pain..and you would feel ok..you would feel happy..is that true?"

"N-No!" Just thinking about that makes his eyes water. "I would n-never hurt her! I-I would never-"

"Then your no demon." Judas voice is soft..and it gets Crona to pause. "..Don't ever say that again ok best friend?"

Crona thinks about all he said..and in a way..it made him feel better..he doesn't deserve to feel better..but Judas words, though disturbing..have helped him. "O-Okay..I won't say I'm a demon.." Crona mumbles. "But i-i'm not a good person."

"Really who is?" Judas hums. "Once you think about it..all humans are selfish. They only want what's best for them..but you Crona..your the closest thing to a good person there is..In my eyes, your pure, purer then snow..and I love you for it."

Crona doesn't say anything..him, purer then snow? That's a laugh..Well..Maybe to a demon..he is..after hearing Judas back story..and remembering his previous encounters with the demon when he tried to kill Maka..He knows he isn't like that..That he isn't a demon..

And some how..that makes him feel..just a little bit better.

"..Do you know who left this gun for you?" Judas breaks the silence..Crona hears a sound..and he's pretty sure he just picked up the gun..He can't read his expression though his voice.

"Y-Yes...I do." Crona bows his head..letting the water slick his hair in his face..it runs off his hair..falling down his bare chest. "S-She couldn't have made the message anymore clearer..M-Medusa was giving me a option..to shoot myself and be done with all this..to leave all the sins i've done..She was giving me the choice of leaving this world or staying and being a slave.." The water hides the tears he sheds. "..I d-don't know if I should call her kind.." He grips his fist. "..Or c-cruel."

"Cruel of course! The bitch was pretty much telling you to kill yourself by leaving this gun here! The sick bitch!" Judas roars..Crona hears something crash. "I swear..I can't wait till she fucking dies..you don't even know the torture she will be put through when she goes to hell..I'll make her scream, break her down into nothing for what' she's done to you." His voice is so dark..it feels like this room is shaking in it..a rumbling.

"..At l-least this time she was g-giving me a choice.." Crona speaks softly..Judas stops going off. " u-usually it's just a order..This t-time..she let me d-decide for myself..a c-couple of days ago..I would have j-jumped on this opportunely..I would have taken that g-gun and gladly pulled the trigger..but it's different now." He grips his fist. "..M-Maka loves me..I h-have a family..if I were to kill myself..a-after everything we just went through..I k-know it would break Maka..it m-might even break Ragnarok..I can't l-leave them now..I have to face what i've done."

"It's going to be hard.." Judas voice gets quiet.

"I know."

"It might ruin everything you've worked for..it might destroy this love that you just got.."

"I-I know." Crona trembles. "But I have t-to do it..I owe Maka..t-that much."

"Your too good for your own good Crona." Judas mumbles. "..But you know..no matter what happens..know you will always have me. I will never leave you. I will be with you till the end of time. No matter what you do, I will always love you."

Crona doesn't know if he can believe this demon's words..He doesn't know if he even wants them to be true..but he can't deny, talking to Judas has made him feel better..and even if he's a demon..just the thought that he will never be alone..gives him a small sense of security..With talking to this demon..with him being serious and not trying to molest him..Crona feels..that his attitude towards Judas has changed..if just a little bit. He doesn't feel angry when he hears his voice..nor is he trembling in fear..

"You know i-i'm surprised you didn't show up while I was touching the gun.." Crona mumbles.

"I knew you weren't going to shoot yourself..I know you better then you think..believe me if I thought for a second you were going to pull that trigger I would have been on your ass before you could even blink. I would go spider monkey on your ass."

Spider monkey?

Crona lets out a sigh..before lifting up his head..he turns down the temperature of the water a little bit before he reaches over for some vanilla soap..He lavers it in his hands before starting to rub it against his chest..

"You know I'm still kinda upset with you.." Judas sounds like he's pouting..Crona looks over and he can see the boy's shadow from the shower curtain. "You gave away my flowers just like that! you meanie!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Crona sighs as he rubs soap on his arms. "It's just the first thing that came to my mind."

"..Were you ashamed that I gave them to you?" Judas question gets him to tense. " Are you embarrassed of me?"

"I w-wouldn't say i'm embarrassed of you." Crona washes his other arm. "It's just..I d-don't really know how do deal with you giving me flowers.."

Judas is silent a moment. "..Ah of course! You never got flowers before in your life time! well your suppose to keep them"

Crona can't help but to roll his eyes..he's not going to tell him he already knew that..he'll just let him think he had no idea what to do with them.

"Hey best friend...human friends help each other out with things right? i'm not wrong?"

"No. F-Friends help each other out." Crona nods as he bends down slightly to start washing his small thighs..before coming back up..

Only for his back to hit something soft..something breathing.

"Let me get your back for you then best friend." Judas voice is in his ear as he reaches over for the soap in Crona's hand..

Crona freezes for a moment..trying to register that Judas is no longer outside of the shower, but inside with him..pressed against his back, touching his bare body..

It hits him when Judas hand gets to the soap in his.

"Arg!" Crona makes a very feminine scream as he elbows Judas in the gut, does a twirl on his heel and grasps the shower curtain, using it as protection of hiding his naked body from this demon's eyes. "J-Judas what the hell?!" He screeches..his face heating up in embarrassment.

"What?" Judas blinks..luckily the boy has his clothes on..The demon just looks confused as he tilts his head at Crona who is trembling. "You said friends help each other and I knew you couldn't reach your back."

"Y-You don't just come in the shower with me! I-I'm naked in here!" He clings to the curtain for dear life, giving this demon a glare.

"Oh don't worry..I know." Judas gives him a smirk. "You have such a cute little body Crona..Your blush makes you even cuter..you look so vulnerable right now.." He licks his lips..a glint in his eyes Crona's not too sure he likes.

"S-Stop that!" Crona grabs the first thing he can reach..which happens to be a shampoo bottle. "Get out of here y-you pervert!" Crona throws the shampoo bottle at him..it hits the demon's chest..and falls down with a thud. Judas looks down at the bottle before looking at Crona.

"Ow.' He frowns. "That wasn't very nice-"

"Out!" Crona's voice is a bit too high pitched for his liking.

"Fine! jeeza! Don't come crying to me when you get pimples on your back!" He throws his hands in the air, all dramatic like before Judas gets out of the shower. Crona sighs in relief and comes out of the curtain..Making sure the curtain is closed good from any peeking demon.. "Hey Crona, Make sure to wash your butt."

"G-Gah! I k-know what to do!" Crona glares at the shadow out of his shower. " I-I can' believe you just did that.."

"Why not?" Judas seems confused. "I was just helping you. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..I've seen you naked a lot."

"W-What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Crona pales.

"I've been with you most of your life." Judas seems amused at the tone of his voice. "Humans change clothes a lot."

Crona's face gets a bit red..his whole life..every time he changed..was Judas watching? just thinking about that gets him nervous.

"Y-You watched me?" Crona squeaks.

"Yeah of course. why not? I like watching everything you do. It's not like I haven't seen a naked dude before." Judas grunts.

Crona doesn't even want to know.

"Y-Your not suppose to look at me naked." Crona sighs as he grabs the shampoo that he threw at Judas before putting some into his hand and rubbing it through his hair.

"Why not?" Judas still seems confused. "Your no different to me with clothes or without..You know, back in the day humans use to not wear clothes. what difference does it make to me weather you wear clothes or not? Your still Crona. I still love you."

Crona sighs as he washes his hair out..Judas doesn't understand he gueses..He doesn't know how a demon would think.

"It just..it j-just doesn't make me feel comfortable." Crona turns the water off..realizing to his horror that he doesn't have a towel. "..Um..Judas..could you get me a towel..and not look at me when you hand it to me?"

"..Would that make you happy?"

"y-yes."

"Alright! I got you best friend!" Judas hums happily..Crona hears a cabinet open..before a hand shoots out from the curtain...just a hand though..Crona is pleased he actually listened to him..and takes the towel from him..Maybe Judas really was being innocent getting in the shower with him..Crona doesn't really understand this demon but he seems to listen to him. He dries off with the towel before wrapping it around himself like how a girl would..it just makes him feel more comfortable.

"Now can y-you hand me my clothes? They're on the toilet."

"Okay!" There's some foot steps. "..Um..there isn't any clothes here."

"What?" Crona blinks..before frowning. "Are you lying?"

"No like seriously dude your clothes aren't here."

Crona can't help feeling suspicious as he peaks out of the curtain to look at the toilet. Judas is pointing at the toilet..and sure enough his clothes are gone. Crona locks eyes with the demon. "What did y-you do with my clothes?"

Judas gasps and puts a hand on his heart looking offended. "I didn't do anything with your clothes! what kind of person do you think I am?"

Crona actually dead pans at the demon..something he thought he wasn't cable of doing. "I-I know you took my clothes."

"But I didn't! I swear! scouts honor!" He grins.

"Your n-not a scout." Crona glares as he gets out of the shower..forgetting really the situation..just wanting his clothes. "G-Give them back."

"But I seriously don't have them." He shakes his head.

Crona gives him this look..Judas stares into his eyes a moment..before sighing and scratching his cheek, his face getting a bit grey. "Fine." He groans as he opens up a cabinet and hands Crona his clothes.

"Thank you." Crona feels better seeing his clothes..

"So.." Judas leans closer..Crona not feeling too comfortable..all he has is a towel on..Crona takes a step back. "You said you wanted me to appear in front of your friends right?"

"..Well y-yeah..I d-don't want them thinking i'm crazy when I talk to you." Crona frowns, thinking about earlier today.

"Then what am I going to get in return?" Judas grins as he takes a step closer..Crona taking a step back. "You know I don't like other people..I hate everyone but you."

"..C-couldn't it just be a favor..?" Crona smiles hopefully.

"Nope. I want something.." He keeps getting closer..the demon's eyes getting half lidded..

God he doesn't want to ask this..

"..W-What.." He swallows hard. "W-What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He hums..Judas keeps getting closer and closer..and soon..Crona feels his back hit the wall..He can't back up anymore..Judas stops right in front of him..looking down at him..He's too close..he's afraid of what he's going to say..afraid of the look in his eyes and the darkness of his voice.. "I want a hug."

"There's no way I'm- wait w-what?" Crona blinks..thinking he was going to say something completely different..Judas smiles at him softly.

"I want you to hug me. I always hug you..it'll feel nice for you to do it first." Judas beams.

"A h-hug?..That's it?"

Judas nods..looking at him expectantly.

"And y-you'll show yourself to them?"

"Yup! of course I'll pick when I want to..but it will be soon. I promise."

Okay..it's just a hug..that's not that bad..it could be a lot worse..

"O-okay.." Crona tries to offer a smile...

Judas eyes light up and he holds out his arms..Crona frowns slightly, thinking he's in his towel..But the look in Judas eyes makes him put that in the back of his mind..he'll just give him a quick hug, kick him out, get dressed, then he won't have to worry about Maka and Ragnarok thinking he's crazy..

Crona walks closer..carefully..He ties the towel so it will be held up without him holding it..before he opens his arms up..wrapping them around this other boy..He's so tall, Crona's face is in his chest..Judas makes a hum of approval as he wraps his arms around his shoulders..bring him closer..This isn't so bad..it's not the most comfortable thing..but it's okay.

"O-Okay..now g-get-" Crona pulls away..about to tell him to get out..only for Judas to clash his lips against his own, taking him off guard..the demon pins him to the wall..his tongue already finding it's way into his mouth..licking, caressing.. "H-Hey!" Crona pulls back..his eyes wide. "Y-you said just a hug!"

"Yup. Just a hug to show myself.." Judas licks his lips..leaning closer..his breath on Crona's face. "I didn't say I wouldn't want to kiss you.."

"I really d-don't feel comfortable with you doing this when I'm only in my towel-" Crona starts.

"Oh so you want me to take it off?"

"N-No! that's the o-opposite of what I want!"

"Oh so you want me to take my clothes off?"

"W-What? No! I w-wana put my clothes on!" Crona glares at him..his face heating up.

"Okay fine." Judas sighs. "No fun." He mumbles before he..yanks the towel from Crona's body..leaving him bare.

"What the hell are you-" Crona starts..only for Judas to snap his fingers..Crona feels something wet cover his body..before it hardens..just enough..it feels like fabric..he looks down..and he's wearing his clothes again. "..Oh.."

"Now where were we?" Judas licks his lips as he rubs Crona's cheek.

"No where- ngh!" Crona is pushed against the wall again..and though he feels a bit more comfortable clothed..he's still not comfortable with this..The demon's lips are own on his own...but he isn't' kissing back..and he keeps his mouth closed this time..again Judas doesn't mind..The demon soon leaves his lips..trailing soft kisses down his jaw line..Crona bites his lip..suppressing the whimper when this demon starts to leave unholy kisses on his neck..licking where the jugular vein is..getting him to shiver..Crona tries to push him off..but like he said this boy is like a brick wall..he isn't going anywhere.

Crona bites his lip harder as Judas sucks, bites and licks at his sensitive skin...the demon's hands feeling down his waist. "No need to hold it in.." Judas mumbles against his neck.

"I'm n-not holding anything in. I d-don't like this." Crona snaps..and god he hates the groan after word when Judas bit at a certain spot on his neck..His legs starting to feel weak.

"you can't lie to yourself." He purrs. "I only want to make you feel better Crona.." Judas starts to kiss lower then his neck..The fabric of the shirt Crona is wearing moves where he kisses so he can get to Crona's skin..He kisses the boy's caller bone..sucking at it as his hands reach behind the boy and claw down his back..

Crona bites his lip hard but he can't hide how his body arched into him at the feeling..This shouldn't feel good..it shouldn't..this is a demon! Another boy! Crona tries to get him off more urgently..At first Crona thinks he's actually pushing him off when Judas moves..only to realize that this demon is moving down his body..Getting on his knees, he kisses down Crona's chest..licking and nipping his sensitive skin..his tongue is experienced..and Crona doesn't want to think about it. Judas keeps biting at places..keeps touching him certain places on his back that Crona can't help but to groan, and arch his back. He hates it. After every groan he feels dirty..like he needs to take another shower.

"So cute.." Judas mumbles against his bare stomach once he got down to there..He's getting to close.. what is he doing?-

When Judas gets right to Crona's waist line..it's too much. "S-Stop!" Crona cires out..Judas pauses and looks up at him from on his knees..his chin on Crona's stomach.

"Why? You like it."

"I d-don't like this! it's wrong and I d-don't like it! your doing this a-against my will." Crona grinds his teeth..glaring down at his boy..but he's blushing..he knows he is.

"Don't try to lie to me Crona. I know exactly what you like..if you didn't want this in some way I wouldn't be doing it." Judas doesn't make any advances though..he just looks up into Crona's shaking blue eyes. " I hear your heart beat Crona..it's beating fast..your sweating-"

"B-Because i'm scared!" Crona snaps..his eyes getting wider. "T-That's all-"

"I'm pretty sure fear isn't what's throbbing down here." Judas mumbles..before he grabs Crona through his pants..

Crona feels it..he feels his own arousal in the demon's hand..not realizing it till now..

This makes him snap. This is wrong. This isn't suppose to be happening. He feels dirty. He needs to stop this now!

'Get off me!" Crona screams..he snaps..His hand coming down..

He back hands Judas..The demon.

Crona cries in pain..it felt as if he hit a rock..and when he looks at his wrist..his hand is twisted in a unnatural way..he broke his hand slapping this demon..It hurts like hell..

Judas head is turned to the side..his bangs covering his eyes..He slowly turns his head back to Crona..and Crona has never felt so afraid in his life.

There's rage in the demon's eyes.

Crona whimpers before he closes his eyes..awaiting the pain that is sure to come..that look in his eyes..is too dark..too scary..Crona hears Judas' heavy breathing from out his nose in front of him..Crona' is trembling..the anxiety eating at him..Judas might change his mind..he might rip Crona of his body..He might even kill him..he-

He feels a cut on his wrist..before something seeps into his wound. Crona cries out in pain and struggles against this demon..Judas growls..and Crona stops..his body being racked with fear..it's so dark in this room..the feeling is intense..

His hand hurts so much..and what's worse, he feels Judas' angry breathing on his face..oh god..He can't even do anything..

He waits for more pain..waits for death even..waits for the darkness of madness..

"Fine." Judas pulls away from him..letting go of him.

"W-What?" Crona can't help open his eyes at that..Judas is away from him now..his back turned to him..and when Crona looks at his hand that was hurting so bad a minute ago..He sees a cut on the wrist that was broken..black blood is scraped over..and his hand doesn't look twisted anymore..

Judas had healed him.

That..shocks him..even more that Judas isn't killing him now..or even hurting him.

"I get it." The demon's voice is blunt. "I understand. You don't want a demon touching you. You have someone you already love, I understand that. But I don't like how your lying to yourself. You liked what I was doing..you just have it set in your mind anything with another boy is wrong, probably from that ghost constant teasing. you love that girl, but she loves not only you..you like it, so why can't you let me make you feel better?"

Crona can't speak..He doesn't know what to say..

Judas suddenly growls when he touches his cheek..and before Crona can blink..He's pinned against the wall..Those haunted eyes inches from his own..They're full of rage. " Then you strike me! You hit me after all I've done! You dare hit a demon across the face, the demon that owns you!" Judas snarls..His face scrunching up..making him look more like he really is..his grip on Crona is tight. "Do you understand how good I've been to you? If I wanted to I could fucking take you right now. If I wanted to fuck you I could. Your powerless against me. I could turn you around right now and rape your ass, and what could you do? I'm a demon, I don't ask for things, I take them. I could kill you right now..I could take your body for my own and rip Maka to pieces with your hands..I could eat that fucking ghost and drag him down to hell..You have no idea who you just slapped across the face Crona Gorgon."

Crona is about to cry he's so scared..He's trembling..his eyes wide..He tries to speak..to say something..but he can't..he's frozen with fear..He feels a tear fall down his face..

"But I won't do any of those things.." Judas voice..turns soft..That rage getting lost in his eyes as he loosens his grip on Crona..He wipes that tear away. "I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be my friend because you want to. I want you to like me being around..I only want to make you feel good.." Judas lets go of Crona and takes a step back. "If you truly don't like me kissing you. I won't do it. I won't do anything to hurt you. I just..want us to be friends..real friends..I want you to trust me..and I want to trust you. I don't want to take you by force..I want you to come to me.."

There it is..Judas..who just a second ago looked so scary..now looks just sad..His body just droops..that loneliness in his haunted eyes..He walks away a little..turning his back to Crona, he sighs.

"..If you were anyone else..I would have killed you in a heart beat, found another host and continued on..If you were anyone else I wouldn't even be putting up with this..but there's something about you..I really love you..I know I do now..There's no way I would let just anyone slap me in the fucking face..No..No demon would let any human disrespect them like that..but..I let you get away with it." He chuckles humorlessly. "It's embarrassing really. Can you imagine what my brother's would say if they found out? Not that I care..it's just you..only you. It sucks ass."

Crona lets the tension fall out of his shoulders..his body stops trembling..once he realizes Judas really isn't going to hurt him. He isn't' going to kill him. He isn't going to take his body.. Judas just looks..sad with his body slumped..his words are bitter..Just a moment ago he was scared shitless..now he almost feels bad..

Judas has done a lot for him. Been there, and protected him. Yes, he's evil and tried to kill Maka..but just because Crona was hurt. Judas listens to him..and has let him have his body..when Judas could easily take it..Crona just slapped him..and Judas healed him..He's also willing to stop kissing Crona..because he doesn't want it..

This demon could take anything he wants from Crona..but he isn't'..

And just that thought..gets him to move without thinking..

Crona runs towards him..before tackling him into a hug..pressing his face into his back..hugging him tightly from behind..

Judas breath catches..The demon tenses..he probably wasn't expecting this at all..

"I w-want to be your friend.." Crona finds himself saying. "I-I just can't deal with you kissing me..I-I do like you-"

"You want to be my friend?..you like me?.." Judas words are breathless..they sound in disbelief..The demon turns around..only to find Crona smiling at him brightly..Judas cheeks tint and he glances away yet Crona can see the happiness in this demon's eyes. " I see..I won't do it anymore..if you don't want it..and i'll show myself to your family."

"Thank you..b-best friend." Crona hugs him again..his face in this boy's chest..

"Your welcome..best friend.." Judas kisses the top of his head..Crona can feel how big his smile is on top of his head as Judas wraps his arms around him..holding him tightly..

Crona doesn't know how long he stays in this demon's arms..He's comfortable..a barrier broken between them as Judas strokes his hair..and nuzzles his head..but that's ok. Crona can deal with that..

Madness is holding him so softly..caressing him..

"I can't believe it.." Judas suddenly mumbles on top his head.

"W-What?" Crona looks up at him.

"I totally just got bitch slapped by you.." Judas blinks..before he grins. "You have balls, I'll give you that."

"I w-wasn't really thinking.." Crona's face heats up a little bit. "I'm sorry"

"Your lucky I love you so much." Judas sighs in contentment. "..This is so nice by the way..you can slap me again if it means I get these nice hugs..To be hugged willingly..It feels so much better then forcing them..I feel warm..do you feel warm?"

"I g-guess.."

"Is your arm pits sweating?"

"..N-No..why?" Crona blinks.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering." Judas kisses his head again...before pulling away. "Well..I gotta fix something. He's slippery though..he's hiding from me.."..he turns his back on Crona and starts to walk away.. "Oh and Crona.." He looks back at the other boy..and smiles so softly..you wouldn't know this boy is mad..or a demon..in this moment..he looks human. "Thank you."

With that Judas fades away.

Crona stares after where the demon was..in a way..He feels happy. He doesn't think he'll have to worry about Judas doing anything too bad to him now..They understand each other he guesses..in this moment..he realized that Judas doesn't disgust him..That judas doesn't get him to feel degusting..

He really considers that demon his friend now.

Crona runs a hand through his now dry hair..as he looks over at the gun that Judas must have thrown across the room..He stares at the shinny black barrel..stares at the item he almost killed himself with..

No more running.

Crona walks over..and picks up the gun..it only has one bullet..but he feels like he should get rid of this, so he'll never have the urge ever again. He takes a deep breath before he turns around and walks out of the bathroom door..maybe he could throw it out the window..or find some of Medusa's acid and melt it..or-

He walks out of the bathroom..gun in his hand..only to come face to face with Ragnarok when he appears in front of him.

"I'm back Crona, they fucking-" Ragnarok starts..only to stop..when his piercing blue eyes fall on the gun in Crona's hand.

Uh oh.

"R-Ragnarok it's not what it looks like-" Crona tries only for Ragnarok to push him into the wall..furry in those eyes of his..he grips the gun from Crona's grasp.

"Not what it looks like?! then what the fuck is this Crona?!" He screeches, waving the gun in his face.

"I was j-just-"

"How could you try to take your fucking life again? Are you fucking crazy? Do you want me to go fucking insane Crona? Why the hell would you take your own life?! you have something that I want, you have a warm body, you still have your life! Why the hell would you want to rob yourself of it! Maka fucking loves you now, were a fucking family, why the hell would you try to take your life again?!" Ragnarok is screaming at him..his grip is tight on Crona and it hurts..Those eyes are boring into his own.

"I-I wasn't Ragnarok!" Crona locks eyes with him. "I p-promise I wasn't going to kill myself..y-you don't understand, I found it i-in the bathroom..I o-only brought it out to get rid of it..I s-swear Ragnarok..I d-don't want to leave you and her ever again."

"Bull shit! You don't just find a fucking gun!" Ragnarok is panting..His face a snarl..

Crona doesn't want to tell him..but he has to.

"..M-Medusa put it in there for me." At these words..Ragnarok lets go of him in shock..his face completely falls..looking at him with wide eyes. It takes him a moment..but soon his eyes narrow..the fire in them much deeper then before..there's hate in his eyes..a growl admitting from his throat..

"..She..Gave her fucking son a gun..to.." Ragnarok bows his head..his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes as he trembles..he's admitting rage..before suddenly he lashes out and grabs Crona by the shirt, lifting him up. "Don't you ever fucking kill yourself. No matter what that bitch says. Your life is yours. I'm not going to let her fucking take your life like she took mine..this fucking bitch..I swear to god Crona if I could kill her..if I could fucking kill her.." His breathing is uneven..his being flickering. "She's not talking anymore from me. She's not taking you and she's fucking not taking Maka. Enough is enough. I've fucking suffered enough!"

Crona's eyes are wide..Ragnarok's never opened up to him..and for some reason..it makes his chest tighten..He knows...oh he knows what Medusa has taken from him..Ragnarok made it clear when they were first bonded together..Medusa killed him..Crona still remembers the blood..the smell..still remembers seeing Ragnarok's heart beat as Medusa ripped it out..with that smile on her face..if anyone knows pain..it's Ragnarok...

"I p-promise Ragnarok..I'll n-never try to kill myself again. y-your not going to lose me..remember?..y-your stuck with me.." Crona gives him the softest smile he can muster..hoping he said the right words..

Ragnarok looks up at him..his face falls to a blank look..before he lets go of his shirt. "Damn right I'm stuck to you ass hole. " He grins..

Only to punch Crona right in the gut.

'O-Ow Ragnarok!" Crona grinds his teeth.

"That's for fucking scaring me." Ragnarok gives him a shit eating grin as he takes the gun away from him. "I'll get rid of this."

He fades away.

Crona holds his stomach..his eye twitching..damn..for a ghost Ragnarok still hurts..he's rough..but that's okay. Ragnarok is his friend too..Ragnarok is his partner..

Ragnarok is in the same sin as him..

Crona tenses..remembering his resolve..his breathing becomes uneven.

"Back. Tossed that thing in the fucking sea." Ragnarok grunts as he reappears..

"R-Ragnarok.." Crona looks at him seriously.. "I have to t-talk to you about-"

There's a really loud boom..the whole mansion shakes as if there's a earth quake..Crona falls on his butt and Ragnarok looks around.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I d-don't-"

That's when they both hear it..their faces fall in horror..

There's a scream..Maka's scream...it's ear shattering.

"Maka!" Crona and Ragnarok shout at the same time...They both take off running to where they know she is..Ragnarok's face is in between rage..and horror..Crona can't even think about what might haven happened to her..

If Medusa is hurting her..

What could they even do?..They are powerless against her..

Maka..for the love of god be ok..

They both need her.

* * *

Maka takes a deep breath as she finally stops right in front of the door that will lead her into tha star room..the training ground were Medusa is waiting for her. She needs to keep calm..she can't lose it like she did back at breakfast..Maka really wasn't planning on doing all that..it's just..damn it, if you could see her fucking smirk you would understand..and just the fact she knows what Medusa has done to Ragnarok and his family..just the fact she knows how she treated Crona..

Yet when Maka was face to face with Medusa..It's not that she was scared..but when she looked into those snake eyes..she couldn't help remembering how this woman was her mother's friend..how this woman saved her..

Maka hates how it made her hesitate.

She fucking hates medusa. She's an evil bitch that's tortured people! that tried to take away her family!..yet there is a part of Maka that hesitated when she came face to face with her..Maka wants to believe it was because the promise she made with Ragnaork..but she's not so sure. That's why she cried. In that moment, she hated herself just as much as Medusa..

Who second thinks killing a murderer? a evil being?

Maka did. In her heart she did and she hates it.

She takes a deep breath..before the doors open by themselves and she walks in. A nice breeze brushes past her, moving her hair slightly as her feet hit the stone floor. Maka can't help but stop right when she gets in. Medusa stands before her..the witch's back is to her..and she's looking up at the sky that's exposed..She's not alone. Eruka and Free are on either side of her..They're not looking at Maka..more like they're staring at each other..The air in here..is tense. Maka can't help her body twitching in alarm..and her fingers twitching..

Maka saw Eruka and Free leave the dinning room. Why are they here? What's there purpose?

The door slams shut behind Maka..but she doesn't even glance at it..her eyes are boring into Medusa..Her heart beat is picking up speed and her hairs are sticking up in defiance..THe air is thick with magic..she can sense it..almost taste it..There's a dark feeling in the space between them..Maka knows she doesn't like it.

"Your weak." Medusa's voice suddenly breaks the silence..Maka's face falling a bit at that statement..a bit surprised to.

"I don't think i'm weak." Maka finds herself saying...she really doesn't though. She's failed a lot..but damn, she held up a fucking million pounded ship!

"Your so weak it's pathetic."

Now Maka's getting pissed.

"OH yeah? What happened to you being oh so proud of me Medusa?" Maka snarls as she takes a step closer, her fist clenched.

"You have disappointed me. You made the same mistake as your mother..now your much weaker." Medusa slowly turns around..Her eyes..they're full of something close to rage. "You are weak when you have to be strong! We have a war coming up and you have gone back wards! do you want to die?"

"The same mistake as my mother?" Maka starts..only for her eyes to light in realization. "..You know I love..don't you?" Maka finds herself smirking. "I love your son and I love your 'slave'. I proved you wrong. A witch can love. A witch can-"

"And what do you think that love will do to you?" Medusa growls..Maka's never seen her so pissed before..in a way it makes Maka's smirk grow. "a witch wasn't meant to love. your only making this harder on yourself. Your too weak to even be a threat to my sister! did you not want to revenge your mother?"

"Look, loving hasn't done anything to me." Maka keeps smirking. "Your just pissed that I was right. That I can love." A bold statement..but Maka's on a roll.

"Oh really? If you believe that Maka..that love hasn't made you weaker..that you are strong.." Medusa takes a step forward..Her expression darkening. "..Then fight me."

"Huh?" Maka blinks..her smirk faltering slightly. Not expecting that.

"Fight me. I want to see what you can do." Medusa spreads her legs, crouching down..a predatory glint in her eyes. "Think of this as a sparing match."

Maka stares at her a moment..Medusa is telling her to fight her..maybe she should be afraid..but no..she finds herself Grinning.. It's not breaking her promise if Medusa challenges her ..right? "Alright but i'm not holding back." Her grin grows as her book appears in front of her.

"I wouldn't want you to." Medusa eyes seem to be glowing..Maka can feel the magic in the air get thicker.

"Alright on the count of three you guys start." Free grunts..he seems to be watching this with amusement. "One."

Maka spreads her legs, already building up her power..Her fingers twitching...her eyes burning with a fire..Medusa only watches her..she's not doing anything..the expression on her face is blank.

"Two."

Maka can't think that she's actually about to fight the woman she's wanted to kill for so long..she can't think that Ragnarok will probably be pissed off..She can't think of anything but winning. But making Medusa pay.

"Three!"

At three Maka springs into action. She stomps on the ground, taking out a boulder of stone before she throws it towards Medusa. But she doesn't stop there. Just in case Medusa tries to push it back.. Maka finds herself crying something out.. "_Starlight!"_ Maka's never used this spell...but her hands light up before a beam of light comes out of them..hitting the boulder, pushing it with more speed and strength. "_Lock!"_ She stomps the ground again..knowing that the stone has come up to gasps Medusas feet..She's stuck now..Maka has her.

The boulder hits. Dead on. It actually falls apart.

Maka feels like cheering..hell maybe she even killed the bitch..She grins at Eruka and Free..but there just staring at where Medusa was..They don't seem shocked at all..

That's when Maka hears a sound..clapping. She turns to see..Medusa walk out of the smoke of the boulder's dust..She's unharmed..not even a scratch on her. "That was a good strategy..but you must remember I am a witch as well." She puts her hands up..and yellow light surrounds her..she smirks. "A force field is all it took to render that attack useless. You must do better then that to defeat me, my dear."

Maka feels her rage burn her being..Medusa is mocking her with that fucking smirk. She grips her fist..her eyes narrowing in her hate..Her vision is coming hazy when Medusa chuckles..and before she knows it, Maka is running towards this witch..she's not thinking and in a fight like this, that isn't good.

"Don't let your rage over turn your judgment." Medusa easily dodges the disks of magic Maka is throwing at her..and the shocks of it, seeming to go every where because of her rage. "You will fall surly. you have to think. You have to plan."

"Fuck you!" Maka spats before she hits the stone flooring with her fist..It cracks, going quickly towards Medusa. "_Hell's inferno!"_ Maka screams..fire comes out of the cracks..Medusa has to run around the room to avoid the cracking of the floor..and the fire that comes with it..Eruka and Free are huddled together in a force field..Good, this is about to get ugly. Maka feels it.

That's when Maka sees her chance to get a good hit on Medusa..The snake witch jumps..she's in the air. "_flame thrower!"_ Maka shouts as she puts her hands together..before a bust of flames comes out..heading straight for Medusa..Maka's able to see her eyes widen slightly..before she's hit with the flames. "Ha! take that bitch!" Maka feels something bubbling up inside her as she giggles..

She's having fun. She wants to rip Medusa apart. She wants to make her scream.

"Take what my dear?" Medusa's voice coos behind her..and Maka stops her giggling..no way in hell. Maka turns around..only to see Medusa smirking at her...nothing wrong with her. Maka tries to jump back, but Medusa's faster. In stead of using a spell..Medusa back hands her. Sending her flying in the air..Maka does a flip and lands it..She's seeing red again..

Medusa's toying with her. She isn't even being serious and Maka is.

Maka lets out a scream..in her rage, in her frustration she takes off running towards Medusa again..Maka not realizing all her flames are out now..leaving nothing but cracks in the floor.

"Your doing it again." Medusa sighs as Maka gets right on her. _"Vector plate."_ a plate appears under Maka's feet..and before she can even understand what's going on she's sent flying backwards..hitting her back against the cold, stone wall. Maka bites her lip as to not make a cry of pain. " think about what your doing. It's good to have rage. It's good to hate but if you let it get the best of you, your as good as dead."

Maka pants hard..She knows Medusa is right..she knows she has to think..but damn it this woman pisses her off so fucking much..it's to much..it's maddening.

"is this all you got? I'm disappointed yet again my child." she makes a tsking sound.

Maka feels it..her power building as the book appears in front of her again and it flips to a page..Her eyes are getting so dark. "Hear my hate. hear my cry. Take the wicked of heart and let me watch them die. Bring pain to the one that brings me pain. Rip apart the one that rips me apart. Show no mercy to the one that shows me none." Maka breathing's jagged..this room is getting darker..a wind picking up..Medusa is just watching her. her face blank. "give me chains of damnation! give me chains of sin!" Maka's screaming now..as large chains come out..and warp around Medusa..The snake witch still hasn't' moved..hasn't done anything but stare at her. "_Fallen angel's revenge-"_ Right when she's about to finish it..right when she's about to rip her apart..

"_Vector arrow."_ Medusa stares..before the ground opens up, and a bunch of black arrows come out of the ground..Wrapping about her, breaking her concentration. Maka cries out as the chains around Medusa break..as her spell falls apart and this arrows of dark magic squeeze her. Maka watches in horror as another arrow comes..it pulls back..aiming at her neck and shoots out.

"Boom.." Medusa coos as the vector arrow stops right on her neck..cutting her slightly but not killing her. "Your dead. end of match." Medusa walks so she's right in Maka's face..and oh how she hates it. "You did horrible my child. It wasn't the spells that were bad, it was the lack of thinking behind them. You jumped right in, thinking nothing of how to approach me, you just ran right into the battle. You see how that is the wrong tactic?" Medusa grabs Maka's chin..and turns her face back to her when Maka looked away. "I'm not going to let you die. My sister is just as strong as me..and yet you could no even hurt me. You like your hate cloud your judgment. What happens when you come face to face with my sister? The one that killed your mother? I know your hate will be there..but if you handle that fight like you handled ours you'll be dead before it even starts!"

Maka breaths heavily..She doesn't want to admit it..but she knows Medusa's right..Maka sucked ass..and Medusa's right when she said the hate will be there for Arachne..she doesn't want to fuck this up..this fight has opened her eyes to a couple of things..

Maka is weak..and Medusa is strong. Arachne is strong..

Just a few seconds ago Maka actually believed she could win..now the cold, hard truth has hit her..

Medusa could kill her in the blink of an eye.

"Good..you understand.." Medusa smiles slightly when she looked into Maka's eyes..possibly seeing her thoughts..who the fuck knows. She snaps her fingers and the vetor arrows release her..Medusa grabbing her so she doesn't fall. "You understand now we have much work to do yes?"

"...yeah." Maka's shoulders slump in defeat..She doesn't look at Medusa, she can't.

"I'm not going to be nice anymore. Not when we're training." Medusa's expression gets dark. "I'm not going to have you die on me Maka. Things are getting serious now. We don't have much time before this war, before we take on Arachne herself. I need you prepared and I will push you to your limit, do you understand? No mercy. No more."

Maka ignores her chills..and she nods..gripping her fist. "..Make me strong..make me able to kill Arachne.."

Because if she' strong enough to kill Arachne..she'll be strong enough to kill Medusa as well.

"That's my child." Medusa coos before she snaps her finger..The room shakes slightly as one of the walls to this place slowly gets lowered into the ground..revealing to Maka..a maze? She's never seen this before. "We must work on her strategy. You will complete this maze, ending back here. Once you get here, you will have a foe to fight." Medusa grabs Maka..and they both disappear..before reappearing at what Maka guesses is the enhance to this maze. "This maze is full of traps. You must be careful and think your way through."

Maka stares at this maze..the walls are large..like buildings..Maka wonders how this woman even made such a thing..it wasn't here yesterday was it? "I-" Maka starts..only to turn around and see Medusa gone. Damn it. Maka grips her fist..her stomach curling in realization.

She needs Medusa.

Maka actually..pukes. She pukes Medusa's pancakes right out..her body convulsing. She needs the woman that killed Ragnarok. Needs the woman that's pure evil. She needs the woman that killed River. She needs the snake witch..without her, Maka won't be able to avenge her mother. This makes her feel sick..it makes her ill..

She can't defeat Medusa..not as she is now..She can't do anything..She needs to get stronger..and to do that..

She needs Medusa.

Maka wipes the bile off her chin..her breathing uneven as she looks back at the maze..She has to get it together..she has to think..That's her weakness..she acts without thinking..she needs to control her rage, and just think. Maka takes one more deep breath before she walks into this maze..She puts her right hand on the right wall..remembering something Kid had told her once..When they were younger they had a class trip to acarnvail..it had a mirror maze..Maka ended up getting lost..she rememebrs being so scared and almost crying..Kid had found her..though she hated him back then..he wasn't mean to her..He took her hand and helped her up..then he told her..

_" To find your way out of a maze, just keep one of your hands on the wall at all times..sooner or later it will get you out of it."_

And he was right. They did get out of it.

Maka keeps her hand on the wall as she starts to make her way through this maze..her eyes alert for any sighs of a trap..

Thinking of Kid gets her to wonder if he's ok..That madness attack effected the whole world right?..she can only hope your old friend is okay..and that he's having it better then she is.

The mazes walls are made of glass..her reflection being everywhere just like that time with Kid..but now she's alone. Now it's serious. It's dangerous. Maka keeps her breathing in check as she looks at the ground..making sure there isn't any stone sticking out..she's seen the movies..you step on a certain stone, it sinks in and then your dead..

No. Maka's not dying. Not today. Not now. Not after all this shit. SHe's going to live. She's going to get stronger. She's going to get her revenge.

With this in mind, Maka picks up speed..her eyes narrowing in dertermantion..She gets to a dead end but she just turns around, and turns another corner..another dead end..She takes a different' way..another dead end..she takes a right..a dead end..She takes a left..and guess what?

A dead end.

"What the fuck!" Maka snarls out in her frustration and hits the maze glass with her fist..She's been in this thing for at least a fucking hour..and she hasn't gotten any where! there's no traps, there's nothing but her reflection staring back at her..

_"Don't be a dumb ass.."_ A voice coos behind her..and when she turns..She sees her own reflection smirking at her. "_This is all a game. think about it Maka..your a witch."_

"What does being a witch have to do with a fucking maze?" Maka snaps..She's irritable..but who wouldn't be? She has a head ache..she just wants to get out of this place..She wants this girl to go away..to stop smirking at her.

_"Well..do witches follow the rules?"_ This girl hums..before her smirk fades..and Maka knows she staring at her own reflection again..Maka looks..confused..Then it hits her.

She doesn't follow the rules. Fuck this.

Maka grins ..letting her power flow..Fuck this maze. "_Break!"_ She screams..and at her voice..

All the glass shatters..revealing the way out of this place..it all crumbles at her feet.

She sees the stone room now..Medusa is standing there, smirking at her. "So you figured it out?"

"More like I got fucking pissed off." Maka grunts as she walks through the glass towards her.

"There was no way out of it." Medusa hums. "It was full of dead ends."

"Then what was the fucking point of me doing that?" Her eye twitches. "I was in there for like an hour!"

"it was a lesson." Medusa locks eyes with her. "You will hit many dead ends through out your life Maka..And maybe there will be no where for you to go..Just know, you never have to follow the rules. You never have to be stuck. You have the power to destroy all that stops you. You have the power to destroy.." Medua walks closer. "But be careful..you also have the power to destroy yourself."

"I'm not destroying myself. I'm not going down till I bring that bitch with me." Maka pants..thinking how she saw..herself get shattered in all those mirrors..Maka shutters. "..That maze was fucking stupid."

"Hmm.." Medusa studies her a moment..Before jumping back. "It's time for phase two. Come on out."

Maka stances..remember Medusa saying she'll have to fight someone..Her fingers twitch..she's getting tired but she doesn't give a shit..she has to get stronger..she can't be weak..she can't..

"Fuck yeah lets do this!"..Free? The man in question walks closer to her..a large grin on his face..

Maka blinks. "..Him? Why him? He's not even a witch is he? I might actually kill him."

"Bitch you wish." Free roars into laughter.

"Free isn't a witch, he's still a being of magic." Medusa smirks. "Don't hold back my child..Free here..is immortal."

This ass hole immortal? "Yeah right." Maka scoffs as she brings out her book..glaring draggers into him.

"Oh you'll see..' Free's voice turns to a growl..as hegets on all fours...Maka watches..slightly grossed out as hair starts to spout all over his body..covering it..ripping his clothes..his body gets twisted..his bones cracking..His chin gets larger..His teeth get sharper..Maka's disgusted face soon turns to one of shock..She watches as his hands turn to claws..a tail spouts out of him..swinging slightly..Those dark eyes..animal eyes..

She's no longer looking a free..but a large wolf..

"Your a.." Maka starts.

"Ware wolf mother fucker." He cuts her off..Still able to speak and stand on his hind legs like a person..He's grinning..those sharp teeth showing.

"No mercy." Medusa says..and Maka's not sure if she's talking to her..or him..or the both of them..

"No mercy!" Free roars before he takes off running towards her, running on all fours..his tongue out..the fucker is fast, he's right on her in the blink of an eye. He pulls back those large claws-

_"Shield!"_ Maka screams right when he brings his claw down..blocking him from ripping her apart. Maka pushes on the green energy..and it sends Free flying away from her..He does a quick flip and land before he's running for her again..His dark eyes narrowed in anticipation..

God he's too fast! How can she even think?..

Then it hits her. She has to slow him down.

Free gets right on her..his teeth out..those claws ready to rip her apart- "_winter's breath!"_ Maka cries out..before she blows on him..

Free freezes over..his claw stopping before it hits her..a thin sheet of ice covering his whole body..

"No mercy." Medusa looks at her.

No mercy.

"Die!" Maka screams..all her frustration and hate coming to this. She punches the block of ice Free is in..

And it shatters. He shatters..His body parts separated in different blocks of ice. Maka takes deep breaths..looking at her work..she won..so why doesn't she feel..successful?

"Round one goes to Maka." Eruka states from where she's sitting..She's writing something down. "Start round two."

Round two? She killed him-

Maka watches in horror as his body parts come back together..linking back up..Free lets out a chuckle as his air comes back..before he gets himself up. "That kinda hurt fucker..Now it's my turn. " The ware wolf howls..

Stone wolfs come out of the ground..and bite her legs..not only does this hurt like hell..it holds her in place..the stone wolfs fangs digging deep into her legs. Free runs towards her..that grin so large..Maka's frozen in fear now..still trying to process this..Free is immortal..he's a actual ware wolf..He-

Free gets right on her..pulling back that large claw hand..Maka's eyes get wide..everything seems to be going in slow motion now..

Medusa closes her eyes. "..No mercy."

At those words..everything goes back fast...at those words her black blooded clothes that would protect her..turn to jello. Free's hand comes down, slicing down her chest. "Fuck!" Maka grinds her teeth..the cut feeling as it's on fire..her power goes out quickly to heal it..only for Free to slick down again..He's slicing her to pieces and all she can do is keep healing herself..he's so fucking fast...those stone wolfs holding her in place so she can't even back up. "Get off me!" Maka screams..Free being sent back a couple steps from ehr power..but he's right back on her..she sees it in those dark eyes of his..

The blood lust. He's a animal.

"_Break!"_ Maka cries out and the stone wolf's shatter..The moment she's free, Maka jumps back, away from the raging ware wolf..Her power going on to heal her legs..She can tell she's getting wore out..That's the last thing she needs.

"What's wrong?" Free roars, still slicing at her..Maka still jumping back. " Can't handle it? where's your high and mighty talk now bitch?" He's jeering..He's roaring..those teeth baring..

Maka is sweating..Her mind reeling..trying to think of a way to win this..to get the upper hand..but it's fucking hard doing that while dodging razor sharp claws every few seconds..shit..

"Fuck off!" Maka stomps on the ground..a steam of rocks comes up and hits Free..sending him all the way out of this room.. Maka knows it's only a matter of time before he comes back down.. She spreads her legs..and arms..her eeyes burning. This is her change. " _Spike!"_ At this word..The whole floor is covered in spikes..sharp..ready for this fucker.

"Shit." Free growls as he comes back down..no where he can land safely..he falls right onto the spikes..it piercing him through th chest..the stomach.. Maka pants as she stares at his limp body..and yet..she knows this isn't over.

Maka catches how Medusa is looking at her..a small smile on her lips..

Free growls again before the spikes break off from the ground.." You fucking bitch.." He snarls as he rips the spikes out of his body..His blood splatting everywhere...but his wounds are healing..at alarming rate. "That hurt."

" Round two goes to-" Eruka starts..

Only for Free to appear right in front of Maka. "_Wolf man's fury."_ He growls..

And before she can even move..can even block..

Free is tearing her apart.

His claws are a blur..ripping at her chest, cutting her stomach, cutting every where..he's digging into her.. Maka puts her arms up..and she speaks the words for a force field..

But he's radiating power..and he breaks it. He's pushing her back..Her arms are a bloody mess now...She can't even use a spell right now..it's drown out by her screams..

"Finish her." Eruka nods.

Free stops his slicing..only to turn around..his tail lighting up..He hits her with the tail and she goes flying..hit the stone wall with a cry of pain..Her flesh is hanging from her bones..His tail felt like fucking iron..

Maka falls..she lays on her stomach..limp..not moving..panting..

"Round two goes to free." Eruka states.

Bitch.

Maka takes a deep breath..whimpering as her power comes out..surrounding her..healing her mutilated skin..putting her severed flesh back in place..To her relief..Free doesn't attack her while she's healing..and when she's finally all healed..She lets out a shaky breath..almost a sob.

"Ready for round three?" Free sounds like he's smirking.

"N-No." Maka shakes her head..she puts her hands on the floor and tries to push herself up..She's exhausted..She falls right back down..panting heavily.

"To bad. I'm coming for you.' Free chuckles..He's walking closer to her-

"That's enough." Medusa puts a hand in front of him and he stops. " Maka, my child, You did better with this fight then the fight with me. You planed your magic out, and used combos that would have killed a normal opponent if it wasn't Free..For that I say good job."

Maka only pants..not answering her.

"But were not done here.." Medusa steps so she's right in front of Maka...her cold eyes boring down on her. "Time for you to learn a spell."

"Are y-you crazy? I can't..I can't do anymore..I'll rebound." Maka looks up to glare at this woman.

Medusa snaps her finger..and her book appears in front of Maka..on a page.. "Lucifer's stomp.' I want you to learn it. DO it now."

"I'm not doing shit! that spell looks like it was in the back of the book..it's strong..I'm pretty much out of juice." Maka grips her fist..her eyes wide.

Medusa stares down at her blankly..before she grabs Maka by the shirt and lifts her up..Those snake eyes are inches from her own. "Do you want to revenge your mother? Do you want to kill Arachne? Then we have to destroy your limits. I'm not backing down. No mercy. You will get stronger and you will do this spell."

"I want to kill Arachne..I want to get stronger.." Maka locks eyes with her. "..But i don't have the strength to do the spell now.."

..That's when Medusa smirks. "You know..I really enjoyed making Ragnarok my slave."

"Don't." Maka's eyes narrow-

"It was amusing, putting him throw hell..seeing him cry like a little bitch as I ripped him limb from limb.." Medusa is speaking right in Maka's face. "You know what's even more amusing..That it was me that killed his mother..oh yes, I know you know..I poisoned Stein's cure..and watched with glee as River struggled for life..as she suffered alone..I was there when she took her last breath..did you know that? I was soaking it in..soaking in her last breath and Stein's son's tears.."

Maka can't explain how..just a second ago..she was exhausted..now..now her being boils with hate..she can't even explain it..it's a fire..deeper..darker..a fire straight from hell it's self..she's trembling in her hold..

"That's right..use your hate for me as power..do the spell..use it on me.." Medusa lets her go to take a step back..the book is still in front of Maka. "..You know it's even more amusing..how I took everything away from that boy. His family. His life. his pride. his name. his memories..and I made him my bitch-"

That's it. that was the last straw..The power Maka didn't have comes right back to her..She's breathing like a bull..and that book is right in her face..showing her a strong spell..showing her one that would destroy her.

"You'll pay!" Maka screams. "You'll fucking pay!" Her eyes look to the book..she's losing slight of herself..she doesn't remember calling on this book..she doesn't' remember flipping to this page..but she doesn't care. She needs to do something. Anything. "Devil come to me and destroy the living! destroy every fucking thing and give my stomp the power of the dark prince! crown me in your hate! crown me in guts and gore! crown me as your princess of sin!" Maka cries. "_Lucifer's stomp!"_ Maka lifts her foot up..and stomps.

The whole fucking mansion shakes..Free and Eruka grab onto something to keep from falling..even Medusa has to crouch down..this room is starting to fall apart..she's going to take down the whole fucking mansion at this rate-

Her hands explode..not set on fire..They fucking explode.

Maka screams in pain as she falls to the ground..the spell breaks..it stops..leaving Maka a mess..This rebound..is the worse she's ever fucking had..Her stomps from hands are bleeding so fast..the blood pooling around her..She continues to scream..Her body is having a spasm..this rebound isn't just in her hands..it's going through her body..crushing her inside and out..

She pushed herself way too far. She never had that power to use..

God damn it..she lost her fucking hands.

"Good..good Maka.." MEdusa coos as she walks slowly over to the thrashing girl..her bare feet getting in Maka's blood. "You were able to do it even when you didn't have the power." She smirks. "Use your hate..and it will get you far."

Maka can't do anything..she's crying..the pain wont go away..she's dying...

That's when the door bust open.

_"Maka!"_ someone gasps..he's screaming..Crona?..is that him?

"Medusa what the fuck did you do to her?!" Ragnaork..is that Ragnarok..He's roaring..the room getting so cold.

"Nothing. She did this to herself." Medusa coos as she kneels by Maka..taking the thrashing girl in her arms.

"Bull shit! get the fuck off her!"

"Oh? and what are you going to do Ragnarok?"

"M-Medusa please." Crona's begging. "D-Don't let her die!"

"Who do you take me for?" Medusa chuckles as she strokes the screaming girl's hair.

"What the fuck happened to her hands?!" Ragnarok..she thinks..keeps roaring..His voice..almost sounds like it's cracking..

"M-Maka!" Crona keeps saying her name..he's sobbing she thinks..it's hard to tell..hard to hear over her own screaming.

"Hush little baby don't you cry.." Medusa sings in her ear..as She presses something to Maka's lips.. Maka feels something wet slide down her throat. "I'm here..your mother is here.."

She chokes slightly on what ever the hell Medusa gave her..but soon..Maka feels a release..

The pain stops.. Maka feels power flower over her..she feels it wrap around her wrist..before..She feels it..Her hands..she has her hands back..The power goes inside and out of her..stopping the rebound..taking away the pain..Maka goes limp in her arms..barely conscious.

"What have you done?!" Someone screams..please..stop screaming..it hurts.

"I just push her to her limit. We must get rid of her limits. Think of this as a work out. The more power she uses, the more it will take for her to get a rebound later-"

"You could have killed her!"

"I knew what I was doing. What, do you not want her to be ready? Do you want her dying on the battle field Ragnarok?"

"M-Maka..i'm so s-sorry..' Someone is touching her..holding her now..something wet is falling on her..she doesn't like it.

"No but-"

"We don't have much time. Maka has to be strong or she will die. You know this just as much as I do-"

"Please b-be okay..i-i'm sorry.." Someone is holding her now..

"Ragnarok stop fighting me and get Maka to her room to rest. She's going to need it for her training session tomorrow."

The yells..the noises..the feelings..they all fade away..

Maka passes out.

* * *

Maka groans..her eyes opening only for her to gasp..her body tensing in alarm..

She's in the middle of a ruin city.

There's dead bodies every where..some have frozen mad smiles on their lips..other's look afraid..scared to die. Maka trembles as the smell of death fill her nose..why is she here? How did she get here?-

"Someone help! someone help me!" a woman sobs out..reaching Maka's ears. Maka turns to see a woman..holding a limp child in her hands..She's crying..her eyes wide with panic. "Someone help me! My daughter! She's hurt!"..Maka sees it..the knife through the little girl's stomach...and next to her..a ripped up teddy bear. "I think I hurt her..I didn't mean to! I don't know what's going on! I know you fuckers are out there! Help me!" She breaks off onto a bitter wailing..

Maka frowns deeply..looking around this place..The buildings left are silent..yet she sees people are looking out theie windows..only to close the blinds..no one's going to help this woman..

"Please!..I..killed my husband..I killed him..please..oh god..i'm sorry..please not my baby..please i'm so sorry!..please..not my baby...p-please.." This woman's words are desperate..her eyes wide..

Maka takes a step forward..ready to help..

Only for her to fade away.

* * *

"No!" Maka shoots up ..her eyes wide as she looks around..she's in her room..the light is off..she's alone..She's sweating..What was that?..was that really a dream? it felt so real..it-

"It wasn't a dream." Custos is suddenly in front of her...a sad look in his eyes. "That is really happening right now.."

"..Why did I see it.." Maka breaths heavily..

"..God is calling for your help."

Those words..get Maka to look at him with her eye brow raised. "...god's calling..me for help?"

"Yes. That woman is calling on god..wanting her baby to be saved. You are life Maka..god is giving you a choice. He let you see the situation..but he's not going to force you to help that woman."

"..Why me though?..why can't he help her?" Maka breathes out..a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Because you are the chosen one. He wants to see what you will choose." Custos gives her a sad look. "It's up to you..to be a blessing..or a curse."

Maka can't really wrap her mind around the fact..that the thing she just saw..was from god..She's a being of hell..yet..

She's life. She can choose to be life or death.

Will she let that girl die?..or will she give her life?

"..Why did he choose me?..why can't he just do it?" Maka takes deep breaths..trying to hold on to her sanity.

Custos gives her a long look before turning his back to her..his shoulders drooping. "Maka..have you ever read the lord's word? the bible?"

"..My mom read it to me a long time ago.." Maka frowns slightly remembering those Sunday nights her mother would sit her down..and read from the bible..

But why would she do that?..When she's a witch?

"Do you know of the book of revelation?"

"..I heard about it..isn't that all about the end of the world?" Maka doesn't like how her stomach twist at how gravely Custos nods.

"In the book of revelations it says that god will give Lucifer seven years to rein..the world will be his for seven years and god can not interfere..Demons will walk amonst humans..pain, loss, and suffering will be a daily thing."

"Why..why would god do that though? why would he give Lucifer seven years to torture us?" Maka blinks. "..I thought you said he loved us."

"He does love you..more then you can imagine Maka..but he also loves Lucifer." Custos takes a deep breath. "The seven years are given to him..so that he may have a chance to change his heart..If Lucifer decides not to destroy the world..to turn back to god..then Lucifer could go back to heaven..he could be forgiven."

"Why would he even want to give that guy another chance! He's killed countless people! All the bad in the world is because of him! All these innocent people are going to die!"

"Don't you see?..this just shows, how much of a forgiving god he is."Custos turns and gives her a sad smile. "He will forgive anyone who comes to him and means it..No matter the sin. Lucifer use to be god's friend..He was the most beautiful and powerful angel there was..but he wanted more. His greed is what got him casted out of heaven..Hell was made only for him..but you know the saying..misery likes company." Custos turns his back on her again. "All the really good people..died during that attack..The ones that weren't mad..but got killed by the mad ones..There's a saying..you know 'Why do the good die young?' I can give you the answer to that Maka. It's because the good have a better place to go. When they die, they're going to heaven, to paradise away from violence, away from their pain..The evil survive longer..because god is giving them time to repent..but when they die.." Custos closes his eyes. "..They will wish they that never were born."

Maka stares at this angel..wide eyed..Thinking about all he's saying..God is that forgiving that he would forgive the devil?..after all he's done?..

There's hope for Maka yet.

"The end of the world is starting Maka..the demons have been awoken.." Custos puts his hands together as to pray. "The innocent will be killed ..and evil will roam free...this is hard for me to say but.." Custos locks eyes with her. "..Your fight, started the end of the world."

Maka freezes...all her thoughts..just stop..

"You are the end of the world Maka.." Custos frowns deeply at how her eyes shake. "..But you don't have to be. You are the only being that can stop this. IF you can defeat your inner demon..if you can defeat the demon god of madness..Then you can stop Lucifer's seven year rein...Of course..some day..he will have his seven years..but it doesn't have to be now. You can stop this Maka."

Maka bows her head..she can hear her heart beat drumming..She's the end of the world..she's death..

_"Why save them when everyone's going to die anyway?"_ That girl coos..

"I'm going to save that girl." Maka grips her fist as she gets out of bed..a determination. "Let me just find Crona and-"

"There's no time now. That girl will die in two minutes unless you save her."

Maka closes her eyes..She'll have to go without them." Okay." Maka hugs herself..thinking about that crying mother holding that lifeless girl..

Maka disappears..only to reappear in the same spot she was in her dream.

"Ahh!" The woman screams when she sees Maka appear out of no where..she holds her baby close. "Who are you?..what-"

"Calm down..i'm here to help." Maka states calmly as she walks closer..

The woman keeps sobbing..watching her with large, terrified eyes as Maka kneels before her..looking at the limp girl in her arms. Maka closes her eyes..taking a deep breath before she put her hand on the girl...her power coming out-

"What the hell are you doing don't touch-" The woman starts..only to stop when The girl begins to light up..The woman watches with wide eyes as the knife in the girl falls out..The wound closing up..The little girl coughs..before her eyes open..and she weakly looks at her mother..

"..M-Mommy..is that you?..are you better now?" The little girl asks nervously..

The woman's eyes get racked with tears again as she hugs her little girl. "I'm back. Mommy's back..i'm so so so so sorry honey. I didn't mean it." She sobs into her hair.

"I know it wasn't you mommy.." The little girl grips onto her tightly. "..I almost died didn't I?..I almost got the dull eyes like grand mom didn't I?"

"No..No your okay baby..Thanks to her.." The woman looks over at Maka..and she's stunned at how bright this woman's eyes get. "Your an angel aren't you?..sent from god to heal my baby?"

A angel?..no..

"No where close." Maka mumbles. "I'm just a passer by."

"It doesn't matter who you are..thank you..thank you so much!" The woman grabs onto Maka with her other arm..hugging Maka..crying into her..

This doesn't make Maka feel good..it makes her feel like shit..

If only this woman knew she was the cause of all this in the first place.

Suddenly this quiet city..isn't so quiet anymore..Maka turns around..watching as people start coming out of their houses..looking at her with wide eyes..mumbling stuff to themselves like 'she healed that girl..' they all looks desperate..weak..tired.

"Bring your hurt and sick! She can heal them!" This woman screams before Maka can say anything..

All of a sudden all these people are surrounding Maka..looking at her with desperate eeys..touching her..grabbing onto her..a panic grips Maka..they're all yelling at her..about healing someone, bringing back another..They grip her harder..

Maka sees Custos watching this with a frown on his face..

She could just disappear..she could just leave these people..

"Get off!" Maka screams..and as if in shock they all let go of her..Maka looks at all these dirty..scared people.. "..I can't bring back those who are already dead. They're gone..and i'm sorry..but I can heal the hurt..or the wounded..but where is the medical team?"

"This is a small town." That woman with the little girl growls. "They don't give a fuck about us..they left us to fend for ourselves..they're more concerned with the bigger cities then us."

The crowd of people mummer in agreement.

Maka takes a deep breath..knowing she probably shouldn't be doesn't this..not after having such a horrible rebound..not after just getting up..but.. "Bring me all the hurt and sick..I want a single file line, those most hurt at the front..I'll make sure all get healed."

Maka..a witch..a being of evil..Stands and waits as the people hurt situate themselves..before they come to her..one at a time..She touches them..gives her power up..and heals them..one after the other..wither they were shot..weather they were stabbed..It doesn't matter..Maka heals them all the same..she watches as each newly healed person..runs off to what's left of their family..and they hug and cry..

She feels..good. She likes being able to fix what she's done..if only some what..

After healing about 50 people..Maka's done. She's exhausted.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Are you a angel?" They all shout at her..smiling and crying in their happiness..

"No..i'm just here to clean up the mess.." Maka smiles slightly." Thank god..he's the one that called in the clean up crew."

Custos gives her a bright smile. "You did good Maka..you did amazing.."

"God bless you." They say..and Maka feels a slight sting..that hurt slightly..

But she can handle it.

"You have given them hope.." Custos looks at all the smiling faces. "..Most were going to die by the morning but you saved them..You gave this little town hope. You can stop this. You really can be the one..to stop the end of the world."

Maka closes her eyes..and grips that moon necklace..

Before she disappears..

Some can argue Maka did it..just so she would feel better..so maybe she would be forgiven..and spared the fires of hell..

Other' can argue that she really wanted to help..that she was looking for no reward..

But that's for you to decided.

* * *

"What a fucking day." Maka groans as she appears back in her bed..Her hands are throbbing..she doesn't want to over work herself..she remembers all too well the feeling of her fucking hands exploding..

When Maka looks down at her black clothes..something hits her..

Her clothes..They..they just turned to jello during the fight..letting Free slice her to pieces..When Maka touches her vest now..there's nothing wrong with it..no rips..no nothing..

Why did it do that?..Does Medusa have some sort of power over the black blood?

Maka doesn't like that. Not one bit.

She looks around..expecting to see Crona or Ragnarok..but she's in here alone..and it's still dark. Maka frowns and gets up off the bed..where are they? Wasn't she gone for awhile? Shouldn't they be back?..Maka tries to remember..she thinks they came in the room when she passed out with Medusa..Ragnarok and her were fighting-

Maka's eyes get wide..no..She didn't hurt him again did she?! Maka starts running towards the door..a panic in her heart..only to stop..

She hears Ragnarok's voice..and Crona's..from behind the door..

"Are you fucking crazy Crona? There's no way in hell we can tell her!" She hears Ragnarok.

"..B-But don't you think she d-deserves to know?..we-"

"She'll never trust us again! This is the last thing we need right now..maybe after all this shit is over we tell her..but not now..no why in hell now."

What are they talking about..? Maka walks closer to the door slowly..putting her ear to it..something about his conversation seems important..who's her? What do they have to tell?

"S-She said she trusts us with her life..Ragnarok I c-can't go on knowing what I did..I-I have to confess..I have to t-tell her..that I'm the o-one that killed her-"

Suddenly Maka is grabbed..a hand covering her mouth as she struggles..being pulled back away from the door..she thrashes..trying to get away from her attacker..it feels like she's fighting against a brick wall..

This person turns her around..His hand still to her mouth..Those haunted eyes lock onto her own..That mad smile ripped out on his lips..

"We need to have a talk _little one_."

* * *

**I finally got it out! lol jeez.**

**I have a question. Who here does want more Judas x Crona? I notice the opinion on it seems spilt. If I do more, don't worry, it's not going to be rape. I know what I want to do, but i'm curious on how you feel about it.**

**While I was thinking about my story..i realized Maka got a new outfit for each of the new seasons.**

**I've been listening to 'angel's' by within temptation..in some ways I feel it fits this story.**

**I'm so tired that I can really think what i'm wanted to say so..uh please review.**

**Till next time!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Your going to fucking hate me. I'll just say that..your going to be confused. Your going to hate me like I hate myself for writing this. all i'm saying is..Medusa's past.**

**This story isn't for everyone. If it's to much for you, I suggest you stop reading. I don't want to get in trouble. This story isn't one for restrictions.**

**That's what makes it insane.**

* * *

A talk?

Maka's eyes widen as she stares into those haunted eyes, she knows all too well who they belong to..as she stares at that mad smile..stares at this boy that looks just like her love..

But it's not. This isn't Crona. It's the demon.

Maka can still hear Crona's muffled voice..so Crona is out there..but the demon is touching her..he feel solid..It's dangerous. She feels afraid. It's different then seeing this boy in her mind..even different from him being in Crona..

Because this is just the demon. Nothing is holding him back.

Maka can't even scream..she must look as scared and shocked as she feels because that mad smile grows.

"But this isn't a place to have a serious talk..now is it?" He hums as she feels something wrap around her..it's wrapping around them both..She can't move. She can't get away from him..and soon she feels herself fading away from the safety of her room..fading away with this demon to god knows where..

This has to be a dream. Just a nightmare. This can't be real.

Maka closes her eyes..repeating this to herself..ignoring the feeling of this boy's hand on her mouth..ignoring the breathing on the back of her neck..ignoring the feeling of fading away..this is just a dream and she's going to wake up any moment now..She's going to wake up and Crona's going to be smiling at her..and Ragnarok will be complaining how she slept all day..

With thinking like that..Maka suddenly doesn't feel anyone touching her mouth..she doesn't feel breathing on her neck..and she doesn't feel like she's fading away.

It worked.

Maka smiles as she opens her eyes, only to scream in fright when she realizes she's standing on the edge of a cliff..a cliff 50 feet above a sea with crashing waves over the rocks..Maka quickly takes steps back..falling on her butt..her eyes shaking in her fright..if she had took a step..if she had leaded just a little forward..

She would have fell. She would have died.

"It's a nice view right?" Maka looks over to see that crazy boy smirking at her, sitting down in front of a large rock like it's a table. His eyes are dancing in mad glee. "Why don't you have a seat? We have much to discuss.."

"..Do I have a choice?" Maka glares at this boy..and he just smiles madly.

No, no she doesn't.

Maka takes a deep breath before she forces herself up..and slowly walks towards this boy cautiously..the same demon that's tried to kill her countless times. He can't be trusted...why the hell would he bring her all the way out here to talk? "Where the hell are we?"

"Just my special spot. I always bring my friends here." He drags out friends with a smile. "Care for a game of checkers?" He pulls out a slot thing with red and yellow chips.

Maka blinks as she gets to the rock..and takes her seat. "..That's four in a row."

"Shall we roll the dice to see who goes first?"

"..but you don't roll nice to play-"

"Oh where are my manners?! You can go first pal!" He giggles as he pushes all yellow chips towards her. "You get yellow because your hair's kinda yellow right?"

"It's blonde." Maka mumbles irritably but she takes the chips..She glares darkly at him. "What do you want? I really want to get back to Crona and Ragnarok..they were talking about something important..he was..he was saying something about..how he killed...someone? and telling someone.." Maka's brows furrow as she takes a yellow chip and puts it into one of the slots, it falling all the way to the bottom. "Something about his words..was he..was he talking about me?..because he said..'she trusts us with her life'..So does Crona not want to tell me that..he killed someone..but who-"

"Would you like some Sprite?" This boy suddenly pushes a cup that came from no where to her lips..getting her to swallow some-

"Hey what the fuck-" Maka starts to fume..only to stop. "..This isn't sprite..it's water...why did you-"

"So what were you saying?" This boy tilts his head.

"I was saying that.." Maka frowns deeply. "..I was saying..someone..something about someone talking..right?"

"About who talking?"

"..I.. wasn't I just saying.." Maka grips her hair..a cloud in her mind..she closes her eyes..but the more she tries to remember the more she forgets..it gets to the point..that she sighs and opens her eyes. "..What were we talking about again?"

"I was just saying how you should drink your coke." This boy gives her a smirk..something lighting up his eyes that doesn't make sense..it looks like success? what did he succeed in?

"It's not coke. It's water." Maka snorts as she watches him put his red chip in.

"Don't be a dumb ass." This boy giggles. "Who mixes up water with coke?"

"Apparently you." Maka grunts as she puts another chip into the slot thing..She locks eyes with him. "Why are we here? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk with my friend." He smiles at her, putting a chip in, blocking her way to get four in a row.

"We're not friends." Maka states coldly, still playing this game.

"Oh come now. I'm friends with Crona, and any friend of his, is a friend of mine." He beams.

"Please. What changed your mind suddenly? Because it wasn't just a couple of days ago you were trying to kill me all the fucking time. Why would you want to be fucking friends with me now?" Maka glares at him. "I don't trust you. You don't fool me, you want something from us. With trying to kill me..then all of a sudden your a good guy? fuck no. Not falling for it."

"I was only trying to kill you because you kept hurting Crona by being a whore, sleeping around." This boy states bluntly..a hint of rage in his eyes but it disappears quickly. "..Now you love Crona. He's happy..and that's all I wanted. I told you I would tame you and I did. Crona finally has what he's always wanted..I have no reason to kill you as long as he's happy..and if he's happy with you, I'll do all I can to protect his happiness..to protect you. I tried to kill you because you brought him sorrow..and I wanted to destroy it. Now you bring him happiness, I want to protect it." This boy gives her a odd smile she doesn't understand. "I care a lot for that boy. trust me or not it's your choice but I would do anything for him. I feel we should just be on good terms..because your not getting rid of me. Crona is my best friend. My only friend. You are his love. We will always be with him..so I believe we should be on good terms..don't you agree?"

Maka puts in one of her chips..with out paying attention to what slot it went into..Her eyes locked onto this demon's..Those haunted eyes..hold something like truth..his words soft..and his smile not mad..Maka's never seen this side of this insane demon..It makes her pause..that look getting her chest to feel funny..She doesn't like this demon. Not one bit. He's tried to kill her..what if this is all an act? What if he's planning on something? Trying to get Maka to lower her guard? She doesn't even know anything about this demon!-

"I know your sore with me for you know..stabbing you that one time..and strangling you..and calling your mom a whore..I'm not going to say I'm a changed demon because I'm not. I'm evil. I'll be honest, I don't like you...but Crona loves you. For him, I will be there for you like you're my love. Like you are my kid..I'll be like..a fucking momma bear. I'll be your momma. I'll be your daddy. I'll be anything you need, because Crona loves you. So if you think about it like that..then I must love you." He chuckles slightly at that. " but I'm not really him am I?"

"No. Nothing close." Maka puts another chip into the slot..Trying to keep her breathing in check..trying to straighten herself out.

"Yes..nothing close." He nods in agreement as he puts his chip in, countering her move. "You know as well as me how pure..how great he is. I'm nothing like him. I am a being of hell..just as you are. Me and you have a lot in common when you think about it _little one_."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Maka spats..she's not cutting this asshole any slack.

"Well for starters were both evil at heart. We both love Crona. We both hate Arusa." He hums.

"I doubt you love Crona..and why hate Asura? He's a demon just like you are. I would think you two were buddies." Maka grips her fist..looking at the one eye on her wrist.

"Were you buddies with your father?"

"No but what does that have to do with.." Maka trails off..before something hits her like a tone of bricks..The vertical eyes..the demon's smile..those mad eyes..

"I feel I haven't truly introduced myself." This boy coughs into his hand before holding it out. "HI. I'm asura's son. Nice to meet-"

"Your Asura's son?! The son of the fucking demon trying to kill me?!" Maka stands up quick..a fear bubbling up as she takes a step back..This boy stands up..scratching his head.

"Yeah..I know he's an ass..it's so embarrassing having to tell people this." He huffs like a kid..and takes a step closer..Maka taking a step back. "Well..I'm not really his kid..I'm like.. a part of him..You know..like take a flower..I'm like a petal that's fallen off and-"

"Your a part of him?! So your fucking Asura?! Your the fucking demon that's been making my life hell?!"

"..Sort of.. yeah but-"

"I knew it! Your the reason why that demon knows where I am all the time! Your probably working with him!" Maka screeches..taking steps back.

"if I was working with him you would have been taken a long time ago..think about it. If I wanted to give you to my father..I would have just done it when I had control of Crona's body..and hey I protected you from my brother by giving you my mark! My brothers are working for Asura but not me!..I hate them all. You don't understand. I love Crona. If I didn't, why would I let him have his body back? I'm sure your aware I could have control in a blink of an eye if I wanted to."

Maka grips her fist..somewhere she knows that's true..but she's keeping her distance..glaring at him like Asura himself..She feels a hate boil her being. "You..You took my mother from me..You killed her!" She's trembling..her power building.

"No..No that was Arusa. If a fruit turns rotten is it the seed's fault? No. I did not touch your mother. I've been separated from Asura since Jesus's time. I know your pain Maka..I know you hate me for you hate my father. He took your mother. He took your father. Trust me, all I want to do is rip him apart too. I didn't have to tell you I'm a part of Asura..I wanted to so you could realize the advantage you have now."

"Advantage..?" Maka breathes heavily..looking at him cautiously.

"Yes. Advantage. I'm a part of him..I know all his tricks..I know him like I know myself. Haven't you heard your worse enemy is yourself? and what's beautiful about it is that Asura doesn't even know I'm on your side! He thinks I'm close to you so I can harvest your soul..Get it? That's why Asura hasn't messed with you..because he thinks I'm going to bring you to him..but i'm not."

"Then why are your brothers attacking me?" Maka feels her shoulders ease up just a bit.

"The one brother that attacked you is a dumb ass. He sensed me and wanted to be close by. He probably doesn't even know who you are..he just wanted a host. He was always up my ass. He tried waking me up when I was in my 2,000 year slumber..He sucks so much elephant dick it's not even funny..well maybe a little." He giggles. "You don't have to worry about him..I'll handle him when the time comes..I don't want my father knowing I betrayed him just yet you know?" he takes a step closer..and Maka doesn't take one back. "..Maka..your time is running out."

"..I know.." Maka looks away.."..You know don't you?..how much time I have..since your him?"

"Yes.." he frowns slightly. "Do you want to know?"

Maka only nods..not looking at him.

"You have two days."

Two days. Two fucking days before she's dead. She has two days to kill Arachne..

"But don't fear..even when two days come..Asura won't get to you." This boy looks at her firmly..but a mad smile is on his lips. "I'm talking that ass hole down..I will be the new demon god of madness..I will be the demon..I will rule."

"..Kill Asura just to have a new demon god.." Maka glares at him. "What? Are you planning on destroying the world too?"

"I use to want that..but if I destroyed the world. That would mean I destroyed Crona and I'm not down for that dog.' He does a weird thing with his hand..like an old person trying to be cool.

"..How can I trust your telling the truth?..that your really for us? That your not going to turn on us and hand me over to Asura?" Maka's glare is darkening.

"..Well..you can't." This boy's voice is odd..as he turns back around and sits behind the rock..His haunted eyes hold a far away look. " You can't trust me. I can't even give you reason to and you don't have to trust me. Just know I'm on your side. No matter what happens."

Maka can only stare at this demon..not sure what she should do. This is a part of Asura. He's crazy. He's tried to kill her...yet he's saying he loves Crona. That he is on her side..

She can't trust him..she can't.

"So..lets keep playing." He grins at her. "I'm going to beat you~"

"Yeah right." Maka scoffs as she walks over..and sits down in front of the rock. "This game was made for fucking four year olds."

"Are you saying you are a four year old?"

"No I'm saying I'm going to kick your ass."

"Ohh cocky!" He giggles as he puts a chip in..only to beam. "Check mate!"

"..You didn't even get four in a row..and this isn't chess.." Maka blinks.

"Hey! you haven't even touched your root beer!" He pouts at her, looking at the cup.

"..It's water!"

"Oh really?" His eyes narrow.

"Yes it's fucking water!"

"Well..." He wiggles his fingers at her. "..how about now!"

Maka watches as the water changes to a yellow color..it's bubbling..She takes a sip..before giving him a dead pan look. "it's mountain dew."

"Root beer, mountain dew. they're practically the same thing!" He waves her off.

"..Your trying to drive me crazy aren't you?"

"Nope! I'm trying to do the opposite actually! You go crazy it's going to be a lot harder for me to protect you!" He claps his hands together. "it's your turn!"

Maka gives him a look before she puts a chip in.. "..So..what's your name?..tell me something about yourself..since your not going anywhere apparently."

"I like nice walks on the beach..I like ice cream and penguins..dancing..uh..I have a pimple on my ass-"

"Not stupid stuff like that." Maka snaps.

"It's not stupid!" He gasps." ..but I really do I have a pimple on my ass, could you pop it?"

"Gross! fuck no I'm not popping it!"

"Jerk." He huffs. " Whenever you get a pimple on your ass don't come crying to me."

"I wouldn't cry to you for anything." Maka rolls her eyes. "Tell me..like your name."

"My name is Blue." He doesn't blink.

"..Blue?"

"Yeah you know like that song 'I'm blue, da be de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die' That song was written after me!"

"Your lying." Maka blinks.

"Hell no! that song screams me! so call me Blue..da be de da ba die."

"..Your serious. Your name is Blue?"

"Yup." He grins. "I'm as catchy as that song aren't I?"

Catchy like the plague.

Maka takes a deep breath. "..Since your Asura..then...do you know what he's planning?..what he's doing right now?"

"..No. I just know how much time you have left..and I know he's close..He's hidding in his own madness..it's hard to tell him apart from my brothers you know? but right now he's focused a lot on the end of the world. It's a big deal to him apparently. well..actually..he's more focused on that boy."

"..That boy?" Maka raises her eye brow..this getting her interest.

"Yes..you know the little blonde boy? Baby face? Can't remember his name..crazy bitch mother..Asura's use to be toy-"

"Justin?" Maka's eyes get wide.

"Yes! Bingo! That's the nerds name!" He points at her, his eyes bright.

"Why is he after Justin?" Maka can feel her tighten her fist..

"To take back what is his of course. Us demon's don't like our host being ripped from us. He wants his host back..and with his constant pressing he may just get him back."

"No.." She just got Asura off him..she just set Justin free damn it! "Why can't he just fine another host? is there anyway we can help Justin?"

"Hmm..I don't know. But a demon doesn't like being casted out. It's a pride thing. Asura wont stop till he has Justin again..and this time, Asura is going to take full control of Justin...Justin will be lost in madness..and he will not be found."

"We have to stop him..I can't just let him-"

"But you see Justin's fine." Blue grunts. "As long as he has his lover..then everything is okay. He'll keep fighting. You should be more worried about yourself then him. He has his gay powers..he has the colors of the rainbow when you don't even have the pot of gold. Your on his hit list and you only have two days.." He shakes his head. "No..actually..you should be more warily of Medusa then anyone. She's playing you for a fool..no matter what, you can't believe that snake." He grips his fist..a growl coming from his throat. "If I could...I would have already fucking killed her..but I can't touch her. She has a power over me..it's not much..but it's to the point that if I attacked her I'd risk hurting Crona in the process since she has a hold on our bond.." He gives her sheepish smile. "Sorry about that fight with the flea bag..My blood would have protected you but.."

"..Medusa did something to it didn't she?.." Maka feels a deep anger burn her.

"Yes. When she meant no mercy, she really did mean it." He chuckles. "You can't trust her."

"I know I can't. I can't trust you either."

"Truly who can you trust Maka?"

"I trust Crona and Ragnarok." Maka glares.

"Oh..?" His lips go in a tight line. "..Lets just say..um..Hey! lets play a game of what if! so what if..oh I don't know..Crona and Ragnarok some how broke this trust..how would you react?"

"I know they wouldn't break my trust." Maka speaks firmly. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"..Yeah..but...what if they _did_?"

"Your not going to weaken my trust in them. I love them and they love me. They would never do anything to hurt me. We're a team..They're all I have..the only fucking people that haven't turned on me..They don't hide shit from me and I don't hide stuff from them..Like I said I trust them with my life...if they were ever to break that.." Maka frowns..looking down. "..I don't know. I don't want to think about it..especially when there's no point in it. Ragnarok has hurt me before..and so has Crona..but they would never betray me. I know them like I know the back of my hand..'

Blue looks at her a long moment..before biting his lip.."..Ouch..this is going to hurt.."

"What?" Maka blinks and looks at him.

"Oh nothing." He shakes his head...a odd smile on his face. "...Hey Maka.." He leans close..a dark look in his eyes. "..Let's make a deal."

"..A deal?" Maka doesn't like the way his lips curl father up into that smile.

"Yes..a deal.." He licks his lips. "...How about you sell your soul to me?"

"..Excuse me?" Maka blinks..a bit taken aback by his change of expression..change of everything..His face is snarling up..

"Your soul. I want it." He gets up..He's towering over her..Maka gets up too..not feeling safe anymore.

"You said you were on my side.." Maka takes a step back..His grin grows.

"If not your soul..then your body..sell me your body..what is it that you want..tell me what you desire.." He walks closer..The look in his eyes is sinister..Maka keeps taking steps back..she's sweating..she wants to leave..she doesn't like this anymore..she didn't like it to begin with..now it's dangerous.

"I'm not selling you anything-"

"Either you make a deal with me or I'm taking it by force." He sneakers..he keeps getting closer..walking oddly..like he's limping.

"Y-You.. you can't do that!" Maka's eyes are wide with fear..she keeps stepping back.

"Oh but I can..and you won't even remember it..your soul will belong to me..it's not like I'll take it now..but when you die..your soul is mine. You will spend eternity in hell with me..won't that be swell? Don't worry..I'll keep the other demon's away from you..you'll be my personal toy..You and Death can double team me..you'll both belong to me..so I ask you again..what is it that you want for your soul?..I won't ask again."

He's serious. He's really fucking serious. He's smirking at her..a look of lust in his eyes..this is a demon..he can't be trusted..He..No..not her soul..no..he can't take it! he can't just do that!-

"But I can..because your a witch..Good doesn't look your way. Your a being of hell just like me..God won't protect you."

"Custos!" She finds herself screaming the angel's name in desperation..her body being racked with terror.

"That angel can't help you here. Don't you know where we are?"

Maka's teeth chatter..She wills for her power to take her away from this place..anywhere..

But her power doesn't even come out..she..she..

She doesn't have any power.

"That's not going to work either..Hell does that to you." He chuckles darkly..still taking steps forward.

"..W-We're not in hell..your lying! where's the fire, where's-"

"This is my special spot..oh there's fire..This is a place called limbo..a dark place right between all the pain and suffering. You are powerless here..and angel's do not trout here..Your alone..with just me.." He keeps getting closer..taller..darker..his eyes hold that lust..he's drooling.

"..No..n-no.." Maka's feels her chest tighten..her heart drumming in her ears..he takes another step forward. "No!" Maka screams as she takes off running around this demon.

"Why you running? There's no where to go.." He laughs loudly. "I'm giving you to the count of three Maka..either you tell me what you want..or i'm taking it by force okays? I may love Crona.." He gets on all fours.** "But I don't love you."**

Maka runs around this cliff they seem to be on..she runs as fast as she can away from his mad laughter..She's sweating..She's close to just breaking down..He's going to take her soul..he's going to damn her! There has to be a way out of this..there has to be some place she can hide..but right now..there's nothing but a straight path..no rocks to hide behind..no trees..nothing but a stone cliff..

"I don't want to be lonely..you know Crona's going to heaven.." She can hear this boy's voice clear as day..even though she knows she's away from him. "I don't have the heart to drag him down to hell..but I don't have a problem doing it to you. Your selfish just like me. I know what you did. I know those people you healed..but you only did it to feel as if your not going to hell. Your no good person and you know this. You deserve the fires of hell. You are the reason the world is falling apart. You will never see the glory of heaven..but that's ok..neither will I. We will be together..together forever."

Maka pants, looking around desperately..calling for her power..anything..but nothing..

"You won't be alone. Ragnarok will be with us..he'll be a part of our family..Crona won't be sad. He won't even remember you. You see..when someone goes to heaven..if someone they loved went to hell..they forget about them..because there's no tears in heaven. Crona will never be sad. He will forget all about me..all about you..all about his mother.." his voice is getting darker and darker. "But we'll remember him..we'll suffer together.."

Stop. Stop please. She can't..no..not this..anything but this..

Will she be damned here? by this demon? He can't just take her..he can't! he can't force that!

Right?

"One." The boy roars out. "Better tell me what you want!"

Please..

Maka runs faster..she can't think..She doesn't want to give her soul up..she doesn't want to go to hell..

She doesn't want the same fate as Stein...please..no..

She's sorry..some one forgive her..some one give her absolution..

"Your father's waiting for you!" He laughs out..

"Fuck you!" Maka screams as she keeps running..her legs hurt..everything on her hurts.

"We'll have plenty of time for that.." His voice is venom. "I'm at two _little one_..you don't want me getting to three..just tell me what you want..you mind as well get something out of this."

Maka runs to the end of this path..only to stop at the end of the cliff..She looks down at the water..that's turned to fire..She feels the heat..and she sees the people in there..burning..rotting..suffering..

"Three!~"

Maka lets those fearful tears fall. "..I want a second chance."

She's grabbed..and when she turns around..

She's face to face with something that is no longer looking like Crona..It's ugly..horrific..It's red eyes boring into her own..vines coming out of it's naked body..He's black all over..his teeth large and yellow..He smells gross..

"I'm a catch right?" His voice is so low..as it's vines shoot out and wrap around her..the thorns piercing her..holding her in place as she cries and struggles. "Don't worry..I actually look so much fucking worse."

He smells like decay. He smells like gun powder. He smells like blood and gore..He smells like everything bad in the world..Her eyes water more..when he puts his knife like finger against stomach..the black blood vest turn to liquid and falls..exposing her to this demon.

"This is only going to hurt a lot." He growls..before he stabs his knife finger into her stomach..

Not only is there pain..but Maka sees..everything. She sees things like her mother's death..she sees Daniel's death..she sees her father's death..all those people at the circus death..

" I claim your soul.." he sticks another knife into her..

She sees all the people she saved...on the boat..at that ruin city..

"Your mine forever." He stabs her one last time.

Maka sees..the whole world..destroyed..and in the ruin world..stands one person..

It's her.

She's going to destroy the world.

Maka screams in agony..her stomach feeling as if someone is burning it..her body thrashing..tears falling down her face..

She's damned.

She's going to hell.

She's going to destroy the world.

Maka's eyes roll back..the demon's vines let go of her and this thing grabs her before she falls..

The last thing she sees..is Crona's mad smile..This demon looking like him again..He licks her cheek..

"Sweat dreams."

Everything fades away.

* * *

The door creaks open.

"...Judas?" A shaky voice comes from the new light into this room..that voice is his light.

"Yes best friend?" The demon in question lifts his eyes off the sleeping girl in front of him to look at the pink haired boy..He seems nervous..glancing at Maka then him.

"What a-are you doing?" Crona takes steps forward..a protective under tone in his voice that Judas almost smiles at.

"Just watching over her." He looks back down at the girl who's moving slightly in bed..She's sweating. "I think she's having a nightmare."

"T-Then we should wake her!" Crona's eyes fill with concern as he moves closer..about to touch her, about to wake her up..

Judas grabs his hand. Stopping him. "No. Let me handle it pal. She needs her sleep..after you know." Judas locks eyes with him..Crona hesitates..before he nods, his shoulders slumping when he looks at Maka. "_Hocus pocus!"_ He wiggles his fingers over Maka..

And the moving stops..she goes still.

"How-"

"So..did you decide on what your going to do?" Judas cuts him off..a glint in his eyes.

Crona tenses..frowning he looks to the ground. "..Y-Yes..I'm going to tell her..but..R-Ragnarok got really mad at me and left..He d-doesn't want to tell her now.."

"I agree with the ghost." Judas grabs Crona by the shoulders looking at him firmly. "Trust me. Don't tell her now. Her mind is stable ok? if you were to tell her what you two did..She would lose it. If she loses it, my father will swoop down and collect her in a blink of an eye..It's ok to tell her..but not now best friend..wait till all this is over."

"B-But.." Crona's frown deepens as he looks at this demon.

"I know it's hard but you have to keep it in a bit longer. Once this is over and you tell her..she'll take it better then she'll take it now. Trust me...and when you tell her I'll be right by your side...you don't want to tell her and then her lose it do you?"

"..N-No.." Crona's shoulders slump in defeat.. "Y-Your right..it's just..it hurts you know?..k-knowing what I did..and not saying anything about it.."

"I know.." Judas nuzzles his head against Crona's. "..Sorry I can't stay..but I have to get rid of a pest. He's been causing trouble.." Judas mumbles..before he fades away.

"Alright Crona I've been fucking thinking." Ragnarok suddenly appears in front of him..he still looks pretty mad..those eyes narrowed. "You got to fucking see we can't tell her and give her trust issues right now! Think about it..it wasn't just you Crona..I had a part in it too..we-"

"Don't w-worry..i-i'm not going to tell her yet.." Crona takes a deep breath. "..We t-tell her after all this is over.." He looks up at him. "We t-tell her together."

"Yeah.." Ragnarok breaths out a sigh of relief. "Damn don't fucking scare me like that..I don't even want to think what she'll do.."

"I hope she hurts me." Crona's voice is soft as he turns around to look at the girl that he loves..the girl he betrayed. "I hope she hates me. like she's meant to. if she hates me..it'll m-make me feel better."

"Hate doesn't make anyone feel fucking better.." Ragnarok grips his fist. "..Take it from me."

"They s-say love can never be destroyed.." Crona slowly moves..his body racked with fatigue..He gets in bed with Maka..wrapping his arms around her..resting his chin on top of her head..while she nuzzles into his chest. ".I hope that's not true."

Ragnarok stares at him a moment..before he appears behind Maka..wrapping his cold arms around her as well..He has this far away look..his being twitching every once and a while.

"..What a-are we going to do Ragnarok?" Crona's shaky voice breaks the silence. "Medusa really h-hurt her today.."

"..I don't know." He grips Maka tighter. "Don't think about it..you need your sleep."

Maybe it's Ragnarok's firm voice..or the warmth of the girl he's holding..but soon Crona is allured off to sleep..

But Ragnarok stays awake. He can't sleep. All he can do is think.

He takes a deep breath..before he appears out of the bed..in front of their door to the bedroom.. He has a dark look to his eyes. "Medusa you cold bitch...we need to have a chat."

With that..he fades away.

* * *

_Maka lays somewhere..she doesn't know..She doesn't know how she got here..her head hurts..she doesn't want to open her eyes..she hears talking.._

_Please..stop talking..she wants to be in silence..she wants to be left alone.._

_But the talking gets louder..there's foot steps.._

_Maka can't have peace..so she opens her eyes._

_"Keep your back straight..walk like your a royal." Maka turns her head..to see a rather large woman..She's sitting on a nice cushion chair..a tray of food by her side..her black hair up..showing off her spider ear rings? Maka realizes this chair she's sitting on also has a spider design.. Her eyes have webs in it..Her gaze is hard..un caring..She seems to be glaring. "Medusa..you keep messing up."_

_Medusa?_

_Maka turns around..only for her eyes to get a bit wider and she sits up.._

_Medusa..well..a really young version of her..she looks..four or three years old..there's five books on her head..this little girl is walking slowly..her back straight..her piercing yellow eyes looking forward..you can tell she's struggling a bit..looking at Medusa so young..Maka doesn't want to say this..but she's cute..So small..with those big eyes..they're not dark like Medusa's eyes are now..they have the innocence of a child..her blonde hair short and layered near her face..She looks like she's sweating..she's nervous._

_There's another girl by her..this one looks to be six or seven..She has dark hair..Her odd web eyes watching Medusa do this little walk alone.._

_"You don't want to end up like you sister do you?" This woman points to her left..Maka follows her finger..Only to stop..her heart falling.._

_There..pinned to the wall by spikes through her eye balls..is a little girl..she looks like she was five..her blood staining the wall..this body looks fresh..This woman did this recently.._

_But...but she's a girl..Maka thought..they only kill the boys? This is.._

_Little Medusa doesn't say a word..she just walks around..being careful..like her life depended on it.._

_And maybe it does._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka doesn't want to see Medusa's past. She doesn't want to see this..she just wants to hate her and be done with it! Please she doesn't want to see any more!_

_But no one listens to her._

_When Maka can see again..Little four year old Medusa is panting on the ground..her little hands are fucked up..her bright eyes dull with fatigue...That large woman stands over her..She doesn't say anything..nothing at all for a moment before... "Go to your room."_

_Medusa nods..forcing her weak body up..only to fall down again. This woman wrinkles her nose. "..Come in Arachne."_

_That dark haired girl comes in..wearing a brightly colored dress..her hair is done..her skin is glowing..she looks healthy.._

_Little Medusa is dressed in rages. She looks too skinny..her face sunken in..her hair is knotted._

_"This is the image of a royal Medusa.." She grabs Arachne's hand and she does a twirl with her, smiling. "Take her in...be like her..then you'll get to eat like her."_

_Medusa doesn't say anything as this woman snaps her fingers..handing Arachne a plate full of food..before giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_Now in life..Medusa's face is blank..hiding her feelings..but as a child.._

_Maka can plainly see her small frown..and her tears welling up._

_"Your still here?" The woman doesn't look at her._

_Medusa just forces herself up..and limps away..her raggy clothes tearing more.._

_Everything fades away._

_..So..Medusa had a bad childhood..She gave Crona a bad childhood! She deserves this!..this..even if she had a bad childhood..doesn't mean it's justified she gave one to Crona.._

_When everything comes back..._

_"Arachne."Medusa looks up at her other sister..she seems a bit confused. "A little boy asked me to play today at school..We did. We played in the sand. He told me he wanted to come over..and his parents wanted to meet our mom..what should I say?"_

_"I say tell him yes." Arachne..hides her smile in her fan. "Mother will love to have company.."_

_"Are you sure? and could you stop rubbing that fan in my face?" Medusa small voice is a bit bitter._

_"This fan? Oh you mean the fan mother got me as a gift? I'm sorry didn't you get something?..no..no you didn't." Arachne chuckles. "My Medusa, you should be lucky your still alive. Your the longest surviving one of all my other younger brother and sisters..of course the boys are dead right when they come out..but the girls..mother likes to play with. She likes playing with you Medusa. You know I'm really her only true daughter."_

_"The only reason she likes you so much is because your a spider witch." Medusa grips her small fist. "That's it."_

_"Oh yeah? Want to say that again Medusa? Want to not eat again for three days?" Arachne grinds her teeth and gets in this smaller girls face-_

_"What's all the fighting about?" That large woman appears out of no where.._

_"Medusa made a friend at school.' Arachne chimes. "Him and her played in the sand! and guess what? He wants to come over with his parents!"_

_"He doesn't have to. I can easily tell him that-"_

_"No..tell him to come.." This large woman smiles..it's a smirk.. a evil smirk. "I'd love to meet him..I was worried you weren't going to make any friends Medusa..I expect to see him tomorrow or you'll get a another beating, do you understand me?"_

_"I understand." Her voice is a lot firmer then most four year olds would be._

_"..if only you were like your sister." This large woman sighs.._

_Everything fades away.._

_So she got beaten?..So what?..she's evil..This doesn't change anything..nothing at all..Just stop..can she just stop..she doesn't want to see anymore.._

_When everything comes back.._

_Maka's standing in blood..She takes in Medusa..she's standing in the blood..when none is on her rages..She stares blankly at the three bodies in front of her.. a woman's head is pinned to the wall..her eye balls missing. A man has been cut in half long ways..Maka can see his brain and all his organs..his body is still twitching..._

_Then there's the little boy..He's still alive..crying..in his mother's and father's blood..his white hair stained red.._

_"You..Y-You killed them.." He's trembling..still holding..a wrapped gift in his hand.._

_Medusa looks at the wrapped gift before looking this boy in the eyes. "..It's Christmas..isn't it?"_

_"You..you took them.." He clutches the gift. "..You invited us over..for Christmas! We came to..g-give you a present..you..you killed them!"_

_"It was what I was made to do." This young girl takes steps towards this trembling boy...he falls on his butt.._

_"Don't..don't kill me.." He looks up at her with pleading eyes..those eyes..they're so familiar._

_Medusa lifts up her hand..only to pause..something flashing through her eyes..before she glances around the room..She leans in..so she's whispering in this boy's face. "I couldn't get away with not killing your parents..but you can escape. You gave me food..so this is my Christmas gift to you Stein."_

_Everything stops...Stein?..this little boy is Stein?.._

_Medusa was the one that kill his parents? Why is she linked to him in every way? Why couldn't she have left him alone?.._

_"When I snap my fingers..you'll forget all about how I killed your parents..You'll be scared..and you'll run.." She closes her eyes..and snaps her finger.._

_At that moment Stein's eyes flash and Medusa disappears._

_As soon as Medusa reapears..as soon as Stein screams and takes off running from his parents guts..the little girl is grabbed by that large woman..glaring so darkly at her. "How dare you! You piece of trash! You let him live, your trying to save him!" She snaps her fingers..a man come running to her side.. "Go after him and finish the job."_

_The man nods and runs..he's fast..he's experienced.._

_"And you.." this larger woman fumes. "I'm going to hang you on a meat hook for this! You want that? We'll go to the freezer right now-"_

_"NO!" Medusa struggles with her._

_"No?.." This woman stops..her expression getting all the more darker._

_"I don't understand..You didn't even tell me why I had to kill them..you just told me to do it..and I did it. I didn't ask questions..but I couldn't kill the boy. I knew him. He did nothing wrong..he broght me a gift-"_

_That large woman slaps the little girl across the face. "You greedy bitch! How dare you think of a boy as your friend!"_

_"What's so wrong about boys? You don't tell me anything!" Medusa frails..only to get slapped again._

_"I shouldn't have to! You should already know! Why can't you be like Arachne?" This woman suddenly stops..the evilest smirk Maka's ever seen coming to her lips. "..Ah..so..you want me to teach you?..you want me to give you a lesson?..you don't hate enough Medusa..you don't hate men enough..do you want me to show you why I hate them so much?..do you want to know why you should have killed that boy?"_

_"..Yes.." Medusa stops struggling. "..I want you to actually teach me..show me."_

_"Very well!" This woman laughs madly..before she snaps her fingers..Medusa's hands are suddenly tied..and there's duck tape on her mouth..The young girl struggles..her eyes wide..she's powerless. "I'll teach you..I'll show you exactly why.." She grabs a hold of Medusa..and they disappear.._

_Maka doesn't like the turning of her stomach..doesn't like where this is going..She doesn't want to se anymore..please stop it!_

_They all reappear in this town..this..dirty looking place..graffiti all over the buildings..the side walks cracked..this place screams dangerous..Medusa looks around with those big eyes before she looks up at her mother..She's grinning. "Make me proud..lets see if you can find your way back..with out getting harmed. I doubt it..Someone is going to pick you up."_

_With that..she leaves her four year old daughter in this dirty place..alone..hands tied and mouth duck taped._

_...Medusa had..a really bad child hood it seems..but..but it doesn't justify anything! She took everything away from Stein and Ragnarok..made them suffer..she..no..Maka won't feel bad for her..She won't stop hating her..she doesn't' want to see anymore._

_Little Medusa..looks around this place cautiously..Before she stares walking..wearing nothing but a raggy dress..no shoes..The roads are filled with glass..broken wine glasses and bear bottles..Maka can already see Medusa's feet starting to get cut up..but she keeps walking.._

_It's dark. It's night time. Medusa's eyes are glowing..looking like a snake in the night..she's scared..or maybe she's cold..she's shivering.._

_Maka walks beside little Medusa awhile..so far it's just been them..no one's here..maybe nothing will happen to Medusa..maybe she'll make it back safe and sound and rub it in her mother's face.._

_But why does she even care about that?_

_"Oh! there you are!" A guffy voice grunts behind them..and when she turns around..There's a man..he looks dirty..his clothes big and baggy..a cigarette in his mouth..a smirk on his lips..Those dark eyes look Medusa up and down. "Well aren't you a cutie. Your definably your mother's child.." This man looks young..19?..She doesn't like the tone of his voice..or how he's getting closer. "Your mom told me to pick you up..said you run away..that's a bad girl. It's dangerous out here..there's all kinds of people..murderers.." He takes a step closer. "Drug dealers.." He's getting to close. "..Rapists.." His lips curl around the word. "..Who would love to get their hands on such a untouched piece of meat."_

_His intentions are clear. Maka doesn't know if Medusa understands his words..but she sees her eyes flash..She turns on her heel and starts to run..knowing this man isn't good news.._

_But this man is faster. He grabs her by the short hair and yanks her to a stop. "Hey where do you think your going? Your mother told me to take care of you so that's exactly what I'm going to do.." His smirk is greasy as he blows his cigarette smoke in her face...a hand resting on her small thigh.._

_Medusa struggles..she kicks..she tries to get away..but she can't..she's a four year old..She can't use her powers..She's powerless.._

_No..No anything but this...Maka feels her stomach curl as this guy sticks his lit cigarette on Medusa's arm..it makes a sizzle sound..he looks so greasy..so unclean..his hair is slicked to his face..it looks like he hasn't showered in a month..his teeth are yellow.._

_And he's grabbing on to Medusa.._

_She won't get away._

_"No!" Maka screams and takes a step back..she can't watch this..she can't be here..she can't..he's not going to..not to a four year old..not to Medusa.._

_Everything fades away.._

_When everything comes back..She's back in that large home..Medusa's mother is sitting in her chair..reading a book..small glasses on the tip of her nose..she turns the page carelessly..as the door to the home opens.._

_Maka feels tears coming on when little Medusa walks back into this place..her clothes are ripped..burn marks from his cigarette all over her body..her small dress has been ripped up to her thighs..she can see the blood on them..the way her small body trembles..her head bowed._

_"Brought your kid back." that..fucking parasite smirks..his hand on this little girl's shoulders. "You should put a leash on her."_

_"Fuck you!" Maka feels a anger burn her..it grows when she notices how this woman..Medusa's mother doesn't even look up..she just keeps reading her book. "How..How could you even do something like this?!"_

_No one can hear her._

_"Thank you Mr. Brumley." Medusa's mom doesn't look up. " You may go now."_

_"See ya sweet heart." He kisses Medusa on top the head..that greasy smirk on his face before he leaves.._

_Pain..Hate..anger..is what she feels._

_"Go take a shower. Your disgusting." Is all her mother says before she snaps her finger.._

_Medusa's hands are freed..and the duck tape disappears..showing how her mouth is bloody..from her biting her lip..This little girl..this little four year old doesn't say anything. She just walks away..limps away from her mother who hasn't even looked up..from her mother who let this all happen.._

_"I hope you learned your lesson Medusa." That woman says when Medusa grabbed the door knob to what Maka's guessing is the bathroom.._

_Maka wants to kill this woman. Wants to rip her to fucking pieces..is it possible..that this woman..is worse then Medusa?.._

_And for once in her life..Maka wants to hold Medusa..comfort her..but she's only a watcher..she really doesn't want to see anymore._

_Little Medusa doesn't say anything..she just opens the door..and walks in..closing it behind her..Maka follows with her..her heart already sinking.._

_She doesn't want to see more..yet she's following her.._

_Little Medusa doesn't speak..her knotted hair casting a shadow over her eyes..as she gets in the bath tub..She rips off that raggy dress..Maka seeing how her small body is racked with bruises..blood.._

_That man wasn't gentle. That man defiled a four year old. That man was sent by her mother._

_Maka trembles and looks away when she sees the blood on her small thighs..Medusa reaches over and turns on the shower head..the water steams..Medusa just sits naked in the tub..letting the water spray on her..She hugs her knees to her chest..not bothering with closing the curtain.._

_And then Maka sees it..those tears falling down her face..hidden by the water..but there's also a darkness in those eyes..the way they narrow..a expression she knows all too well.._

_Hate. Those are the eyes of the woman she knows now._

_"..Oh..I've learned by lesson Mother.." Her words are full of malice as she scrubs the blood from her thighs. "..I'll make you pay..I'll make that boy pay for me even giving him a chance..I'll make that man pay..I'll make you all pay..just you watch..just you wait..you'll all wish you were never born when i'm done with you..you'll pay..oh you'll pay.." Her small voice cracks..before she's trembling in rage. "Never again will I shed a single tear. Never again will I be anyone's victum...no..no more..no mercy.."_

_In this moment..in this moment with this little girl in the bath tub..washing away her filth..Maka sees it.._

_The birth of Medusa. This is the witch she knows..the reason for her deep stemmed hate..The reason she hates Men so much..this is it..this is why.._

_Maka actually feels pain..pity for Medusa..after everything this woman has done..she feels pity..she feels hate.._

_It seems like things fast forward..because now..Medusa is all clean..with a white dress on..Her mother is still reading that book..she finally looks up from it..and smiles. smiles at her daughter. "..Come over here Medusa."_

_She listens. She walks over to this woman..and stands before her..her face is blank._

_"You understand now don't you?" She hums as she grabs Medusa..lifting her up and sitting her in her lap..wrapping her arms around her. "That men are all disgusting..all they care about is their penis..they don't care for you..humans don't care for you..they want to hurt you Medusa. They want to get rid of you..I hope you understand that now."_

_"..I do." Medusa's voice is motor toned. "No mercy. No more."_

_"Yes..yes my child.." She coos as she kisses her daughter's head. "..I love you Medusa..you know that?" She caresses her cheek..leaving soft kisses her and there..._

_Medusa doesn't say anything._

_Scenes past by..Medusa training..Medusa alone in her room playing chess..Medusa in a lab..working on something..It goes on like this for Maka doesn't know how long..nothing changes in her routine..sometimes her mother will hug her, and say she loves her if she does good..other times she'll beat Medusa to a pulp..Arachne never gets hit...always eats..always gets hugged..always gets affection. Each day Maka sees that hatred grow in Medusa's eyes..she works more in her lab..years go by..and finally it stops going so fast.._

_Medusa is pouring some mixture into a beaker..She has glasses on..she looks no older then 10..those eyes sharp..more snake like..she's wearing a black suit thing..a one piece..connected shirt and pants..it's tight and fitting on her..Maka knows she made it herself.._

_That's when her door opens._

_"Sister Medusa!" a little girl runs in..She has blue hair..a playful smile on her face...she has to be only two._

_"Leave me alone Vive..I'm working." Medusa doesn't turn to look at the little girl._

_"Your always working.." She frowns. "When are you going to have fun?"_

_"It's not about fun." Medusa's tone gets odd. "Don't worry though..I'll have my fun very soon."_

_"You should have it now!" Vive runs in..and hugs Medusa's leg. "Please? Arachne won't..and I can't find mom.."_

_"No." Medusa states coldly..reading some kind of book that's floating by her head._

_"..Please just take me outside?..I want to catch the butterflies!" the little girl tugs at her leg.._

_Medusa lets out a long sigh..but to Maka's surprise she puts down the book and looks at this little girl. "Fine. Only for a moment."_

_"Yay!" She lifts up her arms..and Medusa picks her up..holding her before they both fade away.._

_They all appear outside of the house..Medusa puts down the little girl and she immediately takes off running..jumping in the air..trying to catch the butterflies that just seem to be out of her reach..she's smiling..and laughing..she still has her innocence.._

_Medusa does not._

_The snake witch watches blankly as the little girl plays in the grass..Maka sees those hard eyes soften just a bit..her lips twitch..like she's going to smile-_

_"Oh Vive..come here.." That woman appears in front of Medusa..holding her hand out to the little girl..her hand looks odd..something's wrong._

_"Okay mommy!" The young girl turns around to run..to grab her mother's hand.._

_Only for Medusa to get in front of her._

_"You can't do this." Medusa snarls at her mother._

_"What on earth are you talking about Medusa?" this woman smirks._

_"You can't take her. I'm not a naïve kid any more mother. We have rules. You can not kill her. No more. The grand witch will have your head if you touch this girl."_

_"Oh Medusa..but the grand witch isn't here is she?..I've killed countless kids of mine..you know. Vive will never amount to anything. You can feel it. She is a salt water witch..the only thing they can do is stand salt. She isn't a royal." This woman takes a step closer. "Step aside."_

_Medusa doesn't..she glares darkly at this woman.._

_"What are you going to do Medusa? Tell on me to Mabaa? Well you mind as well tell on yourself! If you tell her..Mabaa will find out about the witches you killed..you'll bring us all down. Why should we listen to Mabaa anyway? We are royals. I will be the next grand witch..so why listen to her? no..we don't listen to the rules..it's not in our blood." She chuckles darkly._

_"You don't have to kill her." Medusa growls. "Why don't you actually do something? Give her a chance? Train her? I'll even do it! You didn't help any of us except for Arachne..give Vive a chance. if your such a great witch mother, if your going to be the next grand witch, then surely you can turn Vive into something impressive!-"_

_"How dare you speak to your mother in such a way!" This woman screams..before power comes out of her..sending Medusa flying..revealing the small girl who is shaking..her eyes wide in fear._

_"Your n-not really going to k-kill me are you mommy-"_

_This woman points at this two year old.._

_And rips her in half. It's so fast..in the blink of an eye..Vive was alive..ok..the next she's ripped in half..laying on the grass..her blood staining the grass she was just playing in..those eyes..dull and lifeless now._

_When Medusa gets up and sees this..Her face is blank..but her eyes..they hold something that gets her stomach to curl.._

_Pain. She sees pain._

_"Your pathetic." Medusa spats out..getting that woman to glare at her. "If your such a great witch..you could have made her into something..you just give up..that's all you ever do-"_

_"There was no making anything out of that." She points to the remains of the little girl. "You'll understand when you get your own child Medusa-"_

_"I will never just kill my child." She snarls. "Unlike you, even if they're worthless, even if they don't have any power like Vive..I will make them into something. just you watch. I'll be a better witch then you. I'll be the greatest."_

_"Oh please." This woman chuckles. "Your nothing but a failure Medusa..you know..I should have killed you along time ago.."_

_"I'll show you. I'll show you all." Her voice is so dark. "Laugh while you can mother.." Medusa's lips curl into that smirk she knows all too well.._

_This sets her mother off..She screams before she charges for Medusa..She shows no mercy..hitting her, burning her..Medusa takes it though..she doesn't fight back.._

_And in the grass..with the little girl's body..a butterfly lands on top of her forehead..a single tear escaping the corpse..as Medusa's blood mixes with her own.._

_Everything fades away._

_When Maka can see again..she's sitting at a table..Medusa is walking around..handing out drinks..she gives one to Arachne..before giving one to her mother..Medusa looks 11 now..she's dressed as a maid._

_"Thanks so much sister." Arachne sneers_

_"Yes thanks. Now go to your room. I don't want to see you." This woman waves her off._

_Medusa doesn't say anything..she just walks out of the room..but Maka sees the smirk on her face._

_Everything fades away.._

_When everything comes back..Maka's in a bed room..Medusa's mother is in her bed..sleeping..all is quiet.._

_The door creaks open..Maka sees a shadow..she sees those piercing yellow eyes..full of hate..full of malice.._

_Medusa walks into the room..her face blank as she comes to a stop right beside her mother.._

_She flicks her nose._

_Her mother's eyes shoot open..her eyes light in fury at seeing her..and it looks like she wants to say something..wants to grab her.._

_But she doesn't..her body doesn't' move. Her lips don't move either...Her mother's eyes dull in confusion._

_"What's wrong mother? can't move? can't speak?" Medusa chuckles darkly..the first time Maka's heard her laugh.. "How do you like my potion I made? nice isn't it? you shouldn't have had me get your drink..it was just to easy to slip it in.."_

_This woman can't say anything..but her eyes narrow._

_"You told me we don't follow the rules.." Medusa leans close. "And your right mother. we don't follow the rules..I don't follow the rules.." she rubs her mother's cheek. "You've been a real bitch you know that? I've waited so long for this..it's time I taught you a lesson..mother." Medusa starts..to rip her mother's close off..leaving her bare..exposed..She snaps her fingers.._

_Then they're outside. Medusa throws her mother on the dirty ground on her back...she can't move..can't do anything. "It doesn't feel good to be striped of your clothes against your will does it? you feel helpless don't you? but don't worry. It gets much worse." Medusa snaps her fingers..and a barrel of something red comes next to her..she points to it. "..This. This is all the blood of your fallen children I have collected through the years..i've preserved it..it's all for you..your children want their mommy." Medusa snaps her fingers..and the large barrel is dumped on her mother..dirtying her skin..her mouth is frozen open so some gets in her mouth..her mother gags..but she can't even do that..all the blood drenches her..no part of her is clean now._

_"You feel dirty don't you? it doesn't feel to good huh?" Medusa chuckles..before she whistles.._

_Maka hears the sound..of dogs barking..This woman's eyes get wide with horror._

_"Remember your pets? You never feed them..so when you want you can throw your new born boys in with them..and they eat them..there pretty hungry now.." Medusa pulls out a cigarette..her finger produces a flame, lighting the cigarette..she puts it in her mouth and takes a drag.. "You see..there going to rip you apart mother. the blood of your children will lead them right to you. no one will know it was me that killed you...i'll burn your body..They will find you..and think a witch hunter got a hold of you..thanks for teaching me not to follow the rules..it's a pretty great lesson."_

_The barking is getting closer..this woman is looking at her with pleading eyes..there's fear in them now._

_"Not so pleasant is it?" Medusa blows her smoke in her mother's face...before she forces the burning cigarette into her mother's eye. "How does it feel bitch?"_

_Medusa backs away..jumping in the trees as the dogs come..They immediately bite into her mother..tearing her limb from limb.._

_Medusa watches from the trees..that sick smirk curling her lips..her eyes lighting up.._

_And for once. In all her child hood. Medusa looks happy._

_Everything finally fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open..She's trembling..her mind reeling..someone's holding her..She's in someone's chest..when she looks up she sees Crona..He's breathing lightly on her..his eyes closed..a peaceful expresson on his face..

She wishes she was at peace.

Of course she had to see that..had to see Medusa's horrible childhood..had to relive it with her..she can't get that man's greasy smirk out of her head.

It makes her sick. She's going to be sick.

Maka covers her mouth so not to puke all over Crona..She slowly gets out of his hold..right now not caring if she wakes him up. She stumbles out of bed and runs out of the room..The door opens by it'self..She keeps running, not worrying if she woke Crona up..no worrying if Ragnarok saw her and is coming after her..

She's sick.

Maka nearly tackles the bathroom door open, not wasting any time she runs over to the toilet, grabs the sides of it and pukes..pukes everything she has out..Her body convulses as it struggles to get everything out..like it's trying to get all she just saw out of her system..Maka doesn't have much in her..all she got to eat yesterday was that breakfast..She's puking that and more..It's in her nose..the smell..it's horrible..the more she pukes the more it hurts..because she doesn't have anymore to puke..She hates this..being here..throwing up..

And yet she can't get that greasy man's smirk out of her head.

Medusa was..she was..raped at age four. By that greasy Man..the man her mother sent..

Maka thinks the worse mom reward has been taken away from Medusa..and given to that woman..She was..for fuck sakes she was worse then Medusa..

She didn't think that was possible.

Why the hell did she have to see that? Why couldn't she just have hated her? Why did she have to see Medusa's suffering? The reason for her hatred?

Fate never did like her.

Maka pants heavily..the last of the puke she wipes from her chin..it's too much..all of this is too much..Asura trying to kill her. The end of the world. People needing help. Hell. Heaven. Demons. Angels. Right and wrong..

Can someone tell her what's wrong?..and what's right? Can someone tell her the right way to go?

Maka shakes her head as she forces herself up..She leaves the bathroom not knowing where she's going..she's just walking..maybe she wishes she could just walk away from all this..walk and walk and walk..never looking back..maybe she wishes she could walk away from the world..There's too many cries of help..too many people suffering..

And only one of her.

So Maka walks..hugging herself..not paying attention to where she's going..it doesn't matter..her legs just move..she isn't thinking about it..her legs have a mind of their own..because her mind is away..she doesn't know where and maybe she doesn't want to know..

Maka use to want to know everything..remember? she use to want all the answers..now..now she doesn't. The truth is harder to swallow then she thought..no one is as they seem..things keep happening..She doesn't want to be the end of the world. She doesn't want the responsibly of stopping it...

She thought things would get better for her if she loved..

They have only gotten worse. It's not love's fault..but now she's so scared..Crona and Ragnarok are her everything. The only thing holding her together..if any thing were to happen to them..

That would be it for Maka Albarn.

When Maka's mind comes back to her..She realizes she walked all the way down stairs..it's dark in the lobby..It's still night time she guesses..That's when..that's when her eyes fall on _her_..

Medusa stands a couple feet away from her..a blank look on her face..hiding what ever she may be feeling or thinking..those cold eyes pierce through the night..giving her a haunted look..

Maka swallows down the mixture of hate and pity that formed in her throat at seeing Medusa..at seeing this woman..This evil woman...her mother's friend..this woman that's suffered..

The room is so quiet..a tension crowding the space as Medusa just stares at her.. Maka doesn't say anything..she just stares back..fighting all these different emotions..

"You saw it..didn't you?" She breaks the silence..getting Maka to tense..Medusa's voice isn't as sharp as it usually is..Maka can't read it.

Maka can't respond to her..her words get caught in her throat.

Medusa stares at her a moment..before she looks to the left.. Maka follows her gaze..and can't help her hairs sticking up..

There's a portrait of Medusa's mother..That large woman dressed to the nines..a smile on her face, hiding the demon she really is...Maka's seen this before..but she never really took the time to look at it..it didn't mean anything to her back then..she didn't know..

"You know.." Medusa breaks the silence once again. "The day I killed my mother was one of the happiest days of my life..to watch as those dogs ripped her apart..to see the pain in her eyes..the tears that fell..I wish I could relive it over and over again." She chuckles darkly as she smirks at the portrait. "I hung this up..just so I could remember what I did to her..and how brilliant it was. You know..no one but you knows I killed my mother. They took my bait. With my mother's burnt ashes they concluded she was attacked by witch hunters..they never even question me and Arachne..they didn't know what was going on..they thought we had good lives..well, Arachne did. She cried. That was another day that I was happy. You want to know what I did after I burnt my mother?..I crawled into bed..and I slept so good. I've never slept so good in my life..of course after that day sleep would deprive me. I killed my mother but I wasn't done there..oh no. I applied myself, never ceasing my work..to get better..to be greater. It became a competition between me and my sister. I wanted to prove to both Arachne and my dead mother I wasn't such a failure they put me out to be. Oh I showed my mother..I really showed her.." She crackles at that.

Maka still can't speak..she only stares at Medusa..not knowing what to say..what to do.

"My mother was disgusting wasn't she?" Medusa stops laughing..her voice changing. "I vowed I wouldn't be like her..I vowed that I would prove her wrong..and I did. " Medusa grips her fist. "Even though I was cursed with a boy..a boy that would turn out to be a fucking man..a boy that had no power what so ever..did I kill Crona? No. Did I beat him? No. I told him how it was..I didn't play with his feelings. I told him he would never be my child. I told him he disgusted me. I told him when he did something wrong..my mother didn't do that. She wouldn't tell me what I did wrong..she would just send me away with nothing to eat or a beating. My mother didn't try to work with me..all i've done is try to work with Crona. To make him into something..I didn't play with his heart like my mother did. I never hugged him or kissed him...I never gave him even a ounce of anything that would say I cared for him. I tried. I tried making him into something..and I did. I made him of use to me."

Medusa keeps staring up at her mother.

"..Am I better then her then?" Medusa grips her fist. "or am I crueler for keeping him alive? I wanted a girl..so I could treat her good..do all the things my mother didn't do for me..but when I got Crona..when I saw what he was.." Medusa's trembling. "I couldn't'. I hated him. I hate him. If he was a girl I could have cared. If he was a girl I could have held him..but no. No he disgust me. All men do. I can't stand it. I can't stand any of them. They make me sick. I wanted to kill him..oh how I wanted to..but then I remember what I said to my mother..that I wouldn't kill my child..So I didn't. I didn't kill Crona. I hate him. He disgust me but I didn't. I tried to work with just him. He wouldn't listen. So I gave him Ragnarok. I made him of use to me. I prove my mom wrong yet again."

Maka hugs herself tighter..and in all of this..even though it's Crona she's talking about..her love..

She now knows why..why Medusa kept him..why she did all that to him..Why she treated him the why she did..why she called him ugly and put him down for being a man..

Because of what that one man did to her.

"I got my revenge. That man.. .." She makes a snort out of her nose. "It took awhile to find him..and when I did..found he had a family..was supposedly a 'changed man'. He knew me..So I disguised myself..gave them Crona to baby sit..they wouldn't suspect a child.." Medusa's lips curl into that smirk. " Of course..Mr.. brumley was mine. Ragnarok had conrol of Crona..he let me in the house after he took care of the mother..I dragged that man out by my fingers in his eye sockets..I won't speak of the horrors I did to him..but I took him away..and let Ragnarok and Crona finish up..they also had a older son..a ten year old..I was giving him a blessing killing him.." Medusa's lips go in a tight line. "That man didn't change. That little boy grew up in a hell his mother didn't know...Ragnarok killed him. Put him out his misery..Ragnarok killed the mother..for not knowing her husband was a parasite..and then Ragnarok killed Sofia..just because it wasn't enough. I wanted all trances of that man gone. I wanted to take everything away from him..rip him apart like he ripped me apart so many years ago.."

..So that's why..why Medusa got Crona and Ragnarok to kill the Brumley family..is it bad..that Maka almost feels..like it's justified now?..that she can't even hate Medusa for it?..

"After they were all dead..I couldn't stand to look at Crona. I used him. I proved my mother wrong..but I knew if I kept him around me I would kill him..so I left him there for the cops to take..I let them put Crona in that asylum..and I abandoned him for years. I couldn't look at him. I had no use for him..and if I had no use for him, I would become my mother. I would break my word and kill him." Medusa looks up at the sky..her lips pursing. "..Then there's Stein. You saw..it was I who killed his parents. On Christmas at that. Back then I was merciful..I let him go..and because I let him go..that..that horrible night happened to me..I hated him. Oh how I hated him. Killing my mother..killing the Brumley's wasn't enough..no..I had to make him suffer too. I wanted to make him hurt..my hatred is a black hole..nothing is enough..I saw my opportunity when he took a liking to River..I let him have his fun..and then when the perfect moment came..I ripped it all apart. I killed River..but put the guilt on him. I made him lose his mind..and filled him with soft words of fake reassurance..I took advantage of this..getting human parts out of him..I was ok with this. Maybe I could stop making him suffer..but no..He cut me off. He was going back to dark side asylum..you know I was thinking about the perfect way to punish him..when his son walked right into my home. I can easily say I thought of him as his father..I thought of his father..how satisfying it is that i've taken everything away from him..and at the same time I had Ragnarok..who could make Crona of use to me.." \

Medusa closes her eyes.

"Everything connects. it's strategy. Everything is done for a reason. My hatred never died down..no matter how many people I kill..it doesn't fill this hole..I continued to use Stein..He came for me..He hated me just as I hated him but in a way he needed me. Needed me so he could pretend he was holding River, pretend he was making love to River. I let him. Maybe just to torture him more. He was always a mess afterwards..He was a being of guilt. I was going to kill him..but it seems his son beat me to it." She shakes her head.

Medusa's evil..she doesn't deserve Maka's pity..she doesn't..she..she killed Ragnarok..tortured him for something that wasn't' his fault..She ruin Stein's life..just because she let him live...because of her mother's decision..

But like Medusa told her..she still hated..she still needed to fill that hole..the hole of hatred.

"..You know for the longest time..I hated everyone. My fellow witches. Humans especially. I was careful with what I did when I was younger..I was more then a robot then anything. The hole was always there..the more I killed..it seemed the bigger it got..and the more I needed to fill it up..." Medusa turns to finally look at Maka..those piercing yellow eyes..she can't read them. "..Your mother was the closest one to ever fill that hole..when I was around her I slowly started to soften up..her positive attitude..the way she wouldn't give up..she was so full of life, something I wasn't..In a way I admired her. I thought her dreams where stupid..because I knew the truth, just as I do now..but I admired her for still being able to dream. I couldn't. I still can't. I can only plan. Can only strategize. I never have nice dreams of things I want..because the only thing I want is death. Death to all humans. To all men. Kami wanted something beautiful. Something I couldn't grasp. Friendship. I didn't understand..I still don't know if I do now. Caring..love..those were her dreams. She was so different from myself. Yet even when she would fight me..I went after her didn't I? I saved her didn't I? I didn't know why. It wasn't a part of my plan for the day. Kami was in my plan..but not what she did to me. I wanted her to get the respect from the other witches..for them to know I was greater then Arachne but as time went by I realized it was more then that."

Medusa looks away for a moment.

" Your mother would always stick up for me. Take s beaten for me. At first I would let them beat her..then as I started fighting them back. After I found out my sister was the one to send those witch hunters on Kami..I went after her group..I killed all those girls...and yet I did it in a way no one would ever know it was even me. Arachne knew..We took turns back and forth..hurting each other..I was always there to protect Kami..but not this one day..no..I had to leave for a mission from Mabaa..Kami was alone. She vowed not to kill anyone after she killed that one man.."

Medusa closes her eyes.

"Not all witch hunters are nice guys..they're not pure because they kill us..no. Kami didn't know..when they sent this witch hunter that he was a parasite. He got her by surprise..tied her up..duck taped her..she excepted her death but.." Medusa locks eyes with Maka..the more she speaks..the more her stomach turns. "..death isn't what she got."

She's not..She's not saying..She cant' be saying..

Medusa looks away. "When I came back..I came in the middle of it..I killed the man..made him suffer..fed him to my snakes..but the damage had already been done. Kami just laid there limply as I set her free..Those eyes that were bright were dull..then she said two words that I..myself said.." She takes a deep breath. "'No mercy. No more.' that was the day I realized that maybe I did care for her..I told her what happened to me at a young age..I don't know why. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to get a reaction out of her..Then she hugged me..and in that moment I figured that this must be what having a friend is. I hugged her back. My first willing hug. She cried on me and I didn't pushed her off. After that..Kami's eyes got darker. She was like me. She hated men. Hated humans..and would come along with me to kill them..She was my friend. My only friend." Medusa starts walking towards Maka..who has started crying. "I'm cruel. Worse then most demons..but your mother was different. I actually cared."

Maka can't look away..can't back away..This woman's words making her dizzy..her mother..her mother was..raped? Her mother was..Medusa was there..Medusa cared..Medusa..killed countless people..Medusa..Medusa was her mother's friend..

"Shh..it's okay.." Medusa comes up to her..and pulls Maka into a hug..putting her hands in her hair. "..You know..I lied to myself when I said I wouldn't shed another tear.." she smiles..and it's sad. "I cried when your mother died."

Stop...stop it now!

"I hate you!" Maka chokes out..crying into this woman's chest..her body shaking so much..the tears keep falling..she had to say it out loud..though now she's not so sure..she wants to hate her..she wants to..

" I hate myself too." Medusa's sad smile grows..as she whispers reassuring words into her hair..holding her close..Maka grabs her shirt..crying like a baby on this woman she's suppose to hate.. "_Hush hush, time to be sleeping. Hush hush, dreams come a-creeping. Dreams of peace and freedom..so smile in your sleep, bonny baby."_ Medusa's singing..a song her mother use to sing her sometimes when she was sad..When she was scared..

Maka finds herself wrapping her arms around this woman..her legs not holding her up anymore..as the song continues..Maka's crying slowly starts to stop..her eyes closing at the sound of Medusa's voice._ "No use pleading or praying. For gone, gone is all hope of staying. Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing. Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby."_

"M-Mom.." Maka whimpers..before she goes limp in Medusa's arms..everything being to much for her..She falls asleep in Medusa's arms..

The snake witch looks at her blankly...before laying her down on the floor..Medusa continues to hold her..She doesn't say anything..she just holds her..

"I finally fucking found you. Medusa you can't have Maka doing another one of those training sessions after-" Ragnarok appears..going off..only to stop when he sees Maka in Medusa's arms..His eyes widen in alarm. "What..what are you doing? what happened?"

"Nothing..Maka had a nightmare." Medusa doesn't look at him as she strokes Maka's hair. "..She's beautiful isn't she Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok gives her a suspicious look..gripping his fist. "Why are you acting funny?"

A odd chuckle escapes Medusa's lips. "..She's just like her.." She nuzzles her head against Maka's.

"Medusa-"

"I won't train her like I did yesterday..no, your right Ragnarok. She needs her rest..I have another idea. Take her back to bed with you Ragnarok..let her rest..i'll summon you all to go over the new idea." Medusa stands up, Maka hanging in her arms..She gently hands her over to Ragnarok who still looks a bit confused..he's alert. "Take care of all I have left of her."

With that..Medusa disappears..leaving Ragnarok looking down at Maka..a frown on his face..

Things just keep getting more and more complicated.

* * *

There's talking. There's always talking. She wishes they would stop..she doesn't want to hear any more..her head hurts..everything hurts..there's a rumbling in her stomach..She guesses she's hungry.. Where is she anyway? she doesn't want to open her eyes..it's too bright..

"W-What do you mean she w-was with her last night?"

"What the fuck do you think? I mean she was with her last night! There's no way Maka would just willingly go to Medusa..I was fucking wondering why she wasn't in her room."

"H-How did she get her though?..M-Maka was with me..I was holding her.."

"You must have fucking slept through it. She slivered her way under our noses and now we don't know what the fuck she's done."

"I-"

Their voices are too much..So with a groan Maka opens her eyes..She notices the voices cease..and when she turns her head..she sees Crona and Ragnarok staring at her..Crona's eyes are wide..Ragnarok she can't read.

"M-Maka!" He says her name..and it's like everything comes back to her..

Last night..she was with..that demon wasn't' she?..She can't remember much of it..she thinks it was just a dream..but then she saw Medusa's past..then she talked to Medusa..Then Medusa held her..

When she looks into Crona's pale blue eyes..and Ragnarok's piercing ones..She feels two emotions build up..She's confused..She wants to hate Medusa. She wants to hate her with all her being..but it's hard..when she looks into Ragnarok's eyes though..even after all she saw..her resolve is set..

Medusa must die. She has to..Maka can't spare her..She can't..even if she was friends with her mother..even if she cared for mother..even if she had a horrible childhood..

Oh god..can someone make this easy for her?

At him saying her name.. Maka's eyes narrow. "..I know what you two did."

Crona..goes completely pale..She's never seen him so white..it looks like he just died..his eyes are wide with fear..and he looks at Ragnarok..

Ragnarok doesn't look much better..His being is flickering..he licks his lips almost nervously.

"Maka we-"

Maka jumps out of bed..Crona makes a frighten scream as he puts his hands up..Ragnarok stands his ground..seeming to get a bit more in front of Crona..a deep frown on his face. Maka runs towards them..Crona closes his eyes..Ragnarok's breathing is uneven.. She gets right on them..

Only to pull them into a hug.

"W-What?" Crona squeaks in surprise..he looks at Ragnarok who looks as confused as him.

"You two just fucking cleared my mind..I almost lost sight of myself..almost completely lost it..i'm just..ugh i'm just a mess." Maka laughs..and it's strained.

"..Maka what did Medusa do to you?" Ragnarok grips her..and so does Crona..they're both hugging her back. "..I found you last night with her..she didn't fucking hurt you did she?"

"Hurt me?..no..no.." She shakes her head. "I just..my head got really messed up guys..I saw some things last night in my sleep..that are going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"..So you did have a nightmare?" Ragnarok's eye brow furrow. "..Why the fuck did you go to Medusa then?..You should have woke Crona up..or called for me."

"I wasn't thinking..I wasn't planning on meeting up with Medusa..I was just walking..and my mind was gone..and when it came back..I was down stairs..and Medusa was staring at me." Maka trembles. "..I rather never again talk about that night okay? Lets just forget about it...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"O-Okay Maka.." Crona nuzzles her..His voice is more shaky then usual.

"I love you guys." Maka grips them tighter.

"..I-I love you too Maka.." His voice is a bit crackly to.

"You know I fucking love you don't make me be gay." Ragnarok groans..and Maka finds herself laughing a bit..

It feels good. They make her feel good..it's okay..as long as she has them..then everything's fine..She can do this.

"Crona.." Maka frowns as she pulls away..looking him in those shaky blue eyes..

"Y-Yes Maka?"

"..Is it possible for that demon of yours to take on a form of his own? like..He could be out of your body..and you could see him and feel him?" Maka frowns at how he tenses..Crona gives her a odd look.

"..Y-Yeah..I think so.." Crona frowns. "W-Why do you ask?"

"A demon?" Ragnarok looks between the two..his eyes narrowing. "What the fucks this about? You don't tell me anything!"

"I don't know much about it either..it's just a demon that stays with Crona..he's the guy that gave Crona those vines and stuff..that made Crona try to kill me." Maka looks over at Ragnarok and his face falls..

"..So..it really wasn't Medusa?" Ragnarok rubs his chin a moment.."..I could of swore she had fucking something to do with it.."

"I think last night I might have saw him..or maybe I was dreaming..I don't remember much of it.." Maka frowns. "..I think we were playing four in a row.."

"..You were playing four in a row with a fucking demon?. " Ragnarok blinks. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that was a fucking dream."

Crona doesn't' seem too be convinced.

"Do you r-remember anything else?" He's frowning.

"..Nope..nah..once I think about it, it was probably just a dream." Maka waves it off. "I had a lot of fucked up dreams last night.." She sighs.

"This demon..He's not trying to fucking hurt you is he Crona?" Ragnarok's eyes narrow..he takes a step closer to Crona..he looks ready to fight.

"N-No..he's on our side now Ragnarok.." Crona speaks slowly. "He isn't going t-to hurt us anymore..I t-think he was just upset..b-because he wanted Maka to love me..n-now that she does, h-he says he wants to help us."

"And you fucking believe him?" Ragnarok raises his eye brow.. "He's a fucking demon! He could be lying!-"

"I-If he was..then I would be dead by now.." Crona expression is serious. "Trust m-me."

Ragnarok opens his mouth-

"Ugh..lets not talk about all this shit.." Maka rubs her temples. "..I have the worse fucking head ache..I feel like shit..i'm hungry..my back hurts..I just fucking hurt!"

"M-Maka please lay down then." Crona frowns as he grabs her hand and leads her over to the bed..Maka gets back in bed happily. "R-Relax.." He starts to massage her temple..and she lets out a soft sigh of relief. "..R-Ragnarok could you get her back?"

Maka's expecting him to complain..To say something smart..but all she feels is his gaze on her..before she feels her shirt being lifted up..and a cold pressure on her back..

It feels nice..so nice..Her body is hot..Ragnarok's cooling it down..her head hurts..Crona's rubbing it..

These boys wouldn't hurt her. They only help..they are on her side..her family..

"Thanks.." She breathes out..letting her head sink into the pillow.

"Don't fucking expect it all the damn time." Ragnarok growls and grabs the flesh of her back a little rougher..

"Y-Your welcome Maka..a-any time." Crona smiles and happily rubs her head..

Maka chuckles at their responses..

With these two boys..she can easily forget about what she saw..what happened last night..if she doesn't remember it..it won't effect her..she just needs to relax..let them touch her..she trusts them..

They're everything to her.

_"Your a fool."_ That other girl grumbles. "_ These boys..your 'Everythings' are what's going to be the final blow. Your going to completely lose it and it will all be because of them-"_

"_Lighten up sweet heart."_ That boy coos. "_Nothing's going to happen..i'm like a demon super man! Or a demon Bob the builder! Can I fix it? yes I can!"_

_"No you can't!"_ Death chants with him. _"You can't fix this! You don't' think I know the truth? I'm death! I know how people die..I see it all..feel it all. Maka don't let them deceive you-"_

_"Death i'm going to fuck you so silly!"_ He giggles. "_Don't go any where! I'm coming to visit you-"_

_"Oh god no! Custos keep him out! Your a fucking angel do something!"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't keep him out. If I used my holy power it would hurt Maka as well-"_ Custos starts.

_"Oh shut the fuck up!"_ Death screeches. _"I hate the both of you!"_

_"I love you."_ Both Custos and the other boy say.

_"Now your both just trying to piss me off."_

_"I love everyone."_

"_And I love you!"_ that other boy chimes.

_"Come any where near me and i'm chopping your dick off."_

_"So vulgar!"_

_"Yeah you heard the angel! You vulgar bitch! Keep talking i'm going titty fuck you!"_

_"oh my.."_ Custos sounds like he's frowning.

"_That's it!"_ She fumes. "_Custos come over here so I can fuck you! You here that? I'm going to fuck Custos you ass hole!"_

_"W-What?!"_ Custos gasps.

_"Not if I fuck Custos first!"_ That boy roars.

_"W-W-What? You will do no such thing!"_ Custos doesn't sound comfortable at all.

_"Don't worry! I'm coming! I'm going to love you so good Custos! i'll be a good wife to you, unlike Death! She would probably mistake you for food and eat you!"_

_"Oh I'll eat you alright angel, but not in that way."_ Death purrs. " _Come over here."_

_"Don't do it Custos! Daddy's coming!"_

"Stay away from me! if you touch me it's only going to hurt yourselves." Custos sighs.

_"You hear that death? He's talking to you!"_

_"Shut the fuck up he's talking to you ass hole!"_

"_Custos here I come! I will love your ass all night long-"_

"Leave Custos alone!" Maka shouts out.

"..W-What?" Crona blinks..stopping his massaging to look at her.

"..Isn't Custos that fucking angel you said was in your head?.." Ragnarok sounds like he's frowning.

"..Uh..Keep massaging me please..uh..got some spasms I guess." Maka chuckles nervously..Before sinking her head in her pillow _'How you holding up Custos?_' she thinks, hoping he'll hear her.

_"I'm here love!"_ That boy purrs.

_"..I'm serious demon if you touch me your really going to hurt yourself-"_ Custos trails off.. "_Don't hug me..don 't-"_

_"Ohhhh yeah it hurts so good!"_ This boy growls..he sounds like he's in pain. "_Love hurts..and I'm willing to go through with it for you Custos!"_

_"Please put me down."_

_"Hey get off of Custos! Your just mad because he loves me!"_ Death huffs.

"_He loves me more!"_ that boy seems to be saying this through grinding teeth.

_"..Can you please put me down..seriously..?"_ Custos sounds hopeful.

_"i'll never let you go babe!"_

"_Maka please help me."_

_'Hey blue.'_ Maka thinks in her head..not sure why she called him blue..but it feels right. _'Why are you messing with Custos?..Death really likes you..she's just to shy to act on it..you know how they are-'_

"_Death your shy?! how cute!"_ he squeals.

_"Maka I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip you apart. No I'm not shy! I don't even like your ass!"_

_"Awww your so shy it's adorable!"_

_"Thank you Maka."_ Custos sighs.

Maka sighs with him..those three voices fading out of her mind..she didn't realize that someone out her mind is talking to her.

"-she wants us."

Maka blinks. "What?"

"Did you not hear a fucking thing I said? I just said Medusa sent us a summon. She wants us in the dinning room to talk about some shit."

Maka turns her head..realizing Crona and Ragnarok are not massaging her anymore..they're standing by the bed..Crona looks nervous..Ragnarok looks pissed.

"Damn it." Maka grumbles as she forces herself to sit up..She stretches her body and yawns. "That felt really good guys..thanks." She smiles at them. "..I wish we had more time to fucking relax though.." Maka sighs as she gets up. "I really don't' know if I can handle another one of her training sessions today..I'm wore out.."

_"You wouldn't be wore out if you didn't save those fucking people."_ That other girl snarls..

Maka ignores her.

" I don't think she's training you today..when I took you from Medusa, she said something about doing something else." Ragnarok grips his fist.

"L-Lets get this over with t-then.." Crona sighs. "I-It's never good news you know?"

"I hear you." Maka grabs his hand..before she grabs Ragnarok's..She closes her eyes..all of them disappearing..

"Ah good! Your here! We have much to discuss.".. Medusa seems..perky when Maka and her gang appear in the dinning room..Her eyes are light up..it's odd really..kinda creepy.

"Uh ok." Maka blinks..She looks over at Eruka and Free..they looked just as hyped up as Medusa.. Ragnarok's eyes narrow in suspension..Crona seems confused as they all take their seat at the end of the table, away from Medusa.

"Would you like to tell them the good news Eruka?" Medusa smirks over at the frog witch.

"No I couldn't possibly! You go on right ahead.." This woman..giggles?

Maka can't help but raise her eye brow.

"Maka..we found it." Medusa beams at her.

"..Found what?" Maka locks eyes with her..trying not to think about what she saw last night..trying not to feel anything good about this woman.

" The 'Gemma damnatorum'." Medusa looks like she's about to jump out of her seat. "This is it! With this my child it will make you stronger..not only will it increase your limit but it will help with any madness attacks..This could be our tool against Asura..this will get you more time..this is the last item..and it may just give you a week but it's better then nothing!" she claps her hands together. "We can do this my child. We will defeat Arachne..we will destroy this curse. I have my pet coming and I have plenty of..." Medusa keeps talking..but the three's eyes are on something else..or more like..someone else standing behind her..

That boy..the demon..stands right behind Medusa..wearing a top hat..and holding a cane. His black clothes are sparkly like he took a bath in glitter..He's grinning at at the three.

"..Y-You see him right?" Crona whispers to her..he's frowning deeply.

"Yup." Maka blinks.

"The fucking guy with the top hat?" Ragnarok grunts.

"So you d-do see him?" Crona sighs in relief..and smiles over at Judas.

"Now that I have your attention..It's time I introduce myself! I'm Blue! Your best friend! Now..i'm going to sing you a song..it's a song straight from my heart and I hope you enjoy it!" Blue roars..he's so loud..

Yet Medusa is still talking..sounding excited..Eruka and Free are grinning at her..

Can they not hear him?

Maka and Ragnarok are still staring at him a bit shocked..that they can see him..for some reason..Maka was expecting this..

She feels uneasy about this demon.

He takes a deep breath..closing his eyes..before-

_"Wellll Crona's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch. She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls!"_ This boy starts singing..changing a South park song Maka loves every much..her eyes get wide as this boy starts dancing..spinning his hat on his cane..a smirk frozen on his face.

"- and with this we can.." Medusa is still talking..

Crona's mouth is open..Ragnarok looks like he's about to crack up.

_"' On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch. Then on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super king kamehameha biyotch!'"_ he grins at this last part..running around the room, jumping up and hitting his feet together..twirling on his heel.

"-don't you see this is.." Medusa is still talking..no one's listening to her though..

Maka can't help..even after all this uneasiness..to grin a little at this demon..Ragnarok's grinning..Crona just looks shocked.

" ' _Have you ever met my friend Crona's mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean 'ol bitch and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch, she's a stupid bitch."_

Maka can't help to do the 'woo!' part...Medusa looks at her funny..she stops talking.

"_Crona's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!"_ This demon continues on. "_Talk to kids around the world, it might go little bit something like this..."_ He suddenly starts talking in different language..Jumping around..his voice so fast..going from high pitch to low pitch..

Crona's mouth is just wide open..This is funny..Ragnarok's cracking up now..Medusa, Eurka and Free are looking at them like there crazy.

_" ' Have you ever met my friend Crona's mom? she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean 'ol bitch and she has stupid hair. she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch-"_ This boy..suddenly jumps over Medusa..and lands on the table in front of her..

What makes Crona and Maka gasp is..Medusa is now looking at him..so are Eruka and Free..

"U-uh J- Blue!" Crona tries to warn.

_"Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! She's a stupid bitch! Crona's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!"_ This boy is dancing on the table with his cane..Eruka's mouth is wide open..She has a mixture of fear and shock in her eyes.. Free's laughing his ass off. Medusa does not look amused. Crona's pale..Ragnarok seems to be watching with amusement..and Maka can't help but to wonder how this is going to end. "_I really mean it, Crona's mom.."_ He drags his voice out..tipping his hat to add some flare to it. "_She's a big fat fucking biiiiiiitch! Big old fat fucking bitch, Crona's mooooom..yeah.."_ He does a slide on the table on his knees..taking off his hat and holding his cane out. "_Chaaaa!"_

The room grows quiet..Ragnarok looks like he's completely enjoying himself..Free is still laughing..but he's putting a hand over his mouth..Eruka and Crona look scared..Maka is looking at Medusa.

"What?" Blue grins. "Wasn't that awesome best friend?-"

"Demon." Medusa growls, her voice sharp. This boy gets a odd look on his face before he turns around..still on the table.

"Witch." He speaks in her same voice, putting his hands on his hips. "What's wrong? Got beef? Hating on my song?"

"Medusa is this..?" Eruka trails off..frowning deeply.

"And what do I owe the honors of you showing up?" Medusa rest her chin on her hands, her elbows on the table. "Fragment of Asura."

"What?" Ragnarok's amused grin falls immediately..Crona tensing up..Maka tense up too..

Why does she feel she already knew that? It still makes her feel uneasy.

"Fragment is such a nasty word." He wrinkles his nose. "I'm his son. OR really I'm him. or your could say I'm a part of him..you know. I don't like being called a fragment-"

"This guy is a fucking part of Asura?!" Ragnarok gets up, his eyes narrowing, his voice a growl.

"Yes that's me. You see I was too sexy for him. You know.. i'm just that sexy, all your boy friends want to fuck me and all your girlfriends want to kiss me. And you think I just got lucky, it's not up to me, I'm just that sexy!" HE starts singing..only for Ragnarok to appear right in front of him..

"You son of a bitch!" Ragnarok swings on him, the boy ducking.

"R-Ragnarok stop! H-He's on our side!" Crona tugs at his hair.

"Like fuck he is! He's a fucking part of Asura, you know, the fucking demon trying to get Maka!" Ragnarok snarls as he swings on him again.

"Whoa friend! It's all good in the hood you know?" This boy takes steps back..he has a lopsided smile..he looks relaxed despite the situation.

"Ragnarok don't waste your time on him." Medusa shakes her head. "Just ignore him. He can't do any harm. The reason why he hasn't tried to attack you, is because he can't physically touch any of us. Sit back down. We have much to go over-"

"Yeah that's right sit down!" this boy grins as Ragnarok takes his seat..oh but he looks pissed off..He's grinding his teeth so Maka grabs his hand to stop him from getting back up..

"Now demon get off of the table." Medusa glares up at him.

"Make me!" He sticks his tongue out..Medusa is losing her patience.

"G-Get off the table." Crona commands.

"Okays best friend!" He chimes before he hops off the table..only to appear behind Crona..He hugs him from behind..sighing in content.

Maka and Ragnarok glare at the demon.. both not liking him on Crona but for two different reasons.

"S-Stop." Crona wines..his face heating up from Maka looking at him.

"Get off him." Ragnarok and Maka snarl.

This demon turns his head slightly to look at them..before he smirks. "Oh I see! You feel left out! Don't worry!" He moves over ..before pulling them all into a hug..his chin resting on Maka's head. "ah..a big happy family."

"Get the fuck off me." Ragnarok snarls.

"Listen up." Medusa's serious voice gets them all to stop struggling with the to-close-for-comfort demon..before looking up at her. Medusa's eyes narrow. " Now..this 'gemma damnatorum' is powerful..you three will leave at night to receive it..It's on Arachne's land, but with Ragnarok's report, it seems all of the troops are still waiting at my sister's castle. This is good. They aren't aware of our plans. You three will go out at night and receive the gem..it should be easy. The only problem you may have, is that it asks you to make your own destroyer. Just don't think of anything..then nothing will happen. You'll leave with the gem and be back here safe and sound..Sound like a plan?"

"The 'gemma damnatorum?'" This boy's eyes flash.

"Yeah fucking got it." Ragnarok elbows the demon in the stomach..getting him off of Maka. "Get your hands off her." He snarls..him getting closer to her in a protective tone. "I kicked your dad's ass once I can kick yours!"

"Your friends don't like me!" this boy starts to cry before he hugs Crona again. "Give me a kiss and make it all better!"

"What?" Maka's eyes get wide.

"H-He's insane..h-he doesn't know what he's saying." Crona shakes his hands and laughs nervously.

"Yes I do, i'm saying-"

Crona elbows him.

"Ow my eye!"

"Please rest my dear.." Medusa is looking at the demon oddly..Before she looks over at Eruka..a message being sent.. She nods..before they all fade away.

'Crona tell this ass hole to fuck off." Ragnarok snarls. "He doesn't need to be near Maka. I don't' trust him."

"He w-won't hurt her-"

"How are you so fucking sure he won't?" Ragnarok fumes.

"Because we're best friends!" this boy puts his arm around Crona, giving Ragnarok a smirk.

"Best friends?" Ragnarok scoffs, before he glares at Crona. "He's fucking kidding right? your not his fucking friend."

"..W-well he's not really bad..h-he-"

"Are you fucking serious? Your actually friends with him?! Crona he's a fucking demon! A demon that's tried to kill Maka and your friends with him? what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Y-You don't understand! h-he wants to help us-"

"Yeah right! He wants to fucking help Asura is who he fucking wants to help! Stop being a dumb ass and open your eyes!"

"I really don't like the way your talking to him." this boy cuts in..his eyes starting to narrow.

"D-Don't." Crona gives the demon a firm look.

"IF you don't like the way i'm talking to him then fucking leave! we're arguing right now because of you." Ragnarok's eyes narrow with the demon's.

"Keep it up and I swear to god I'll round house your ass." The demon growls

"N-No fighting! we c-can sort this out!-"

"There's nothing to sort out! I want him no where near Maka!"

"You-"

"Stop!" Maka screams..and they stop..Crona tenses at how Maka tugs at her hair. "Look..I don't give a fuck at this point. If Crona trust this guy..whatever. I don't want to have anymore fighting ok? We're over it..I can't deal with it..not today." Maka breathes out, holding her head in her hands.

"..Fine." Ragnarok puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll stop..calm down alright? deep breaths.." Ragnarok glares over at the demon..He gives him a grin.

"I'm s-sorry Maka..i-if I've upset you.." Crona tugs at his hair..a conflicted look on his face.

"No i'm fine Crona..I just can't deal with the fighting..if you trust this guy..then ok. I trust in you Crona."

She never sees how much those words effect him..or the deep pain in his eyes..or the way Ragnarok glances away, a frown on his lips..

"I wanna lay down." Maka groans.

"Alright bitch." Ragnarok moves so he can put her arm around his neck, and he grabs her waist..slowly he lifts her up..she leans on him..her eye brows furrowed..

"My head really hurts.." She leans her head in the crook of Ragnarok's neck..He's frowning.. " Come on Crona."

Crona takes a deep breath..still trying to recover from her words before he moves to her other side..he puts Maka's other arm around his neck.

"W-We can carry you up if you need us to Maka." He looks at her in concern.

"no. I can just get us there." Maka closes her eyes..They disappear only to reappear in front of their bedroom. "Okay yeah.." she seems in pain.

"It's alright Maka. We got you. Your fine." Ragnarok sooths as they all walk into the bedroom..gently both Crona and Ragnarok put her on the bed..

Crona grabs his arm..not able to look at her right now..his guilt eating at him..

"Psst!" Crona looks up the see Judas waving at him front the door way. "I have to talk to you!" Crona looks over at Ragnarok that's saying reassuring words..So firm..so strong..Crona turns around and quietly walks out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Judas grins. "Your friends really don't like me though. I guess it's understandable..I guess. That ghost is kinda pissing me off though." He chuckles like that was a joke.

"Be g-good." Crona glares. "Y-You can't fight with Ragnarok..Maka's fine with you, you just h-have to be good."

"Good.." Judas blinks. "but I'm a demon."

"Just be g-good." Crona sighs and rubs his temples. "Why d-did you call me out?"

"Well first off where is my thank you? I showed myself and did a whole song for you!" He huffs and crosses his arms.

"..I'm g-glad you showed yourself..but M-Medusa looked like she was about to kill you." Crona frowns thinking about it.

"Bitch can't do nothing to me." Judas grins. "As long as she doesn't know my name then we're all good!"

Crona's not to sure about that.

"Well what I wanted to tell you is.." Judas leans in. "Your mom's a bitch."

"..I know..y-you sung a whole song about it.."

"No what I'm saying is, she's lying about that 'gemma damnatorum'." Judas looks at him seriously. "It won't help Maka! Not at all! Do you know what that name is translated? it's called the 'jewel of damnation'. Does that sound like a good thing? It won't help Maka against my father..that gem isn't even meant for a witch..it's meant for demons..if Maka takes that gem, not only will it not help her, but it will attract all the demons to her."

"W-What?" Crona's eyes get wide. "Then we can't get i-it! w-we have to-"

"no..no you get it." Judas grins at Crona's confused look. "You see..we act like we're all for Medusa's plan. She thinks we're dumb asses..but really i'll take the gem. It will make me stronger and we'll ruin her plans. How does that sound? Lets not tell Maka or the ghost though. I know they don't trust me. Ragnarok will say i'm lying..and they will try to keep me away..So lets keep this plan of ours between us shall we?" Judas tilts his head.

"..I g-guess.." Crona frowns. "..But w-why would Medusa want Maka to get something that w-would help the demon's?"

"Why indeed?" Judas hums. "Maybe she's hiding more then you think."

Crona frowns..her hiding more?..They don't need that..They don't need Medusa trying to ruin Maka either..

Things just keep getting more and more complicated.

"She's a-always hiding something.." Crona turns around and goes to walk back into the room..only to stop..His pale blue eyes take in Ragnarok on top of Maka..Kissing her. His kiss is firm, just like him..Maka clings to him..she doesn't' look to be in pain anymore..watching them kiss..and the way Ragnarok is position..He can't help to remember the time he saw Ragnarok's naked form over Maka's..the way she cried out for him..the way she withered underneath him..

"Does it upset you?" Judas pears over his shoulder before looking at Crona..his eyes get a dangerous glint.

"N-No.." Crona says quickly before looking at him. "..I-it's just.." He frowns before he looks back at Ragnarok who is caressing Maka's cheek..you can see the love in his movements. "..I w-wish I could be like that."

"Like the ghost?" Judas blinks.

"Y-yeah..Ragnarok's so firm..he's so strong..Maka p-practically falls in his arms..he always knows what to do.." Crona frowns..He grips his arm and looks down. "H-He can satisfy her in ways I can't.."

"Are you talking about sex?" Judas states bluntly and Crona squeaks.

"..W-Well yes but not just that.." He sighs. "I c-can't even kiss her good..I get so nervous..and she a-always touches me first..Ragnarok goes right for it..and I think she likes that.." Crona looks down.

"..I see what this is.." Judas hums as he grabs Crona and pulls him away from the door. He locks eyes with him. "You don't feel like a man do you?"

"..I-I.." Crona blushes in embarrassment.

"You don't do you? That bitch put you down a lot.." Judas has a hint of rage at that.

"..B-but she was right..I've never made Maka r-react the way she does with Ragnarok..She's always the o-one to start it..i've n-never made her.." He blushes really darkly. "..S-Scream like that..she s-seemed so happy.." He shifts..not feeling comfortable.

"It's all about showing your dominance Crona! You got to show her your in charge!" Judas beams at him. "All you got to do, is growl in her face, and then tell her to suck your dick. It's bullet proof!"

"G-Gah I can't do that! W-What would growling in her face help?"

"It shows your not afraid to strike your dominance! Doesn't Ragnarok dominant?"

"..Y-Yeah.."

"And you said you wanted to be like him...so..let me hear that growl."

"I-I'm not a growler.."

"Oh come on! That's quitter talk! Come on! Growl at me! like this." Judas snarls up his face and growls..Crona shivers a little.

"..Grr.." Crona gives off a not imitating growl.

"No no! You got to mean it! Growl like this!" Judas growls again. "Come on, growl like Maka's life depended on it!"

At that, Crona's eyes get wide..He tries to imitate how Judas face scrunched up before he lets out a growl..It's not as good as Judas but..

"That was good Crona but I was just fucking with you. Girl's don't like to be growled at." He snorts.

"W-What? then w-what was the point in me doing that?" Crona's eye twitches, a blush on his face.

"A warm up! Now a girl loves confidence..and Ragnarok is far up his own ass hole! that boy has confidence. We have to work on that..so first off.." Judas looks him in the eyes. "What are you?"

"W-What am I?" Crona blinks.

"Yes, what are you? are you a man? or are you a chick?"

"I-I'm a m-man.." Crona's gaze shifts.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He puts a hand to his ear. "What are you again?"

"I'm a m-man.." Crona says a bit firmer.

"No! what the fuck are you!" Judas roars at him.

"I'm a man." Crona says firmly..gripping his fist.

"Are you?" Judas gives him a changeling look.

"Y-Yes." Crona glares at him.

"No your not. i'll ask again. What the fuck are you?!"

"i'm a man!" Crona finally yells back..his back straightening, his expression serious.

"Ohh yeah you are." Judas licks his lips and winks..getting Crona's face to fall..a blush on his face. "You feel better?"

"..I g-guess.." Crona's gaze shifts.

"Okay we have to work on your eyes."

"M-My eyes?" Crona frowns and looks at him.

"Yeah! Girl's love eye contact! Here pretend I'm Maka, I want you to keep eye contact with me while we talk..hey I know! I want you to pretend i'm Maka..and tell me you love me. But you have to keep eye contact..and I want you to straighten your back..you have to be firm. You have to be confindent."

"..Y-You want me..to pretend your Maka..?" Crona frowns looking at his mad smirk..looking at the boy that looks just like him. "and say..I-I love you?"

"Yeah! you got to practice! come on." He grins and tilts his head. "You can do it..just use your imagination. I'm trying to help you out."

Crona takes a deep breath..his gaze shifts for a moment. "..f-fine..if it will help me with Maka.." He looks up at Judas..He straightens his back, keeping his arms to the side. "..Maka?"

"Yes Crona?" Judas speaks all high pitched, and bats his eyes.

"..No." Crona blinks.

"Fine, I'll take normal."

Crona takes a deep breath before looking up at him again. "Maka.."

"yes Crona?" Crona tense..because Judas sounds just like Maka..immediately Crona's gaze shifts away. "Hey! Eyes here mister!" Judas snaps his fingers in his face. "All I did was sound like her and you looked away! Come on, you can do it Crona. She loves you remember?"

Crona closes eyes..She does love him..pretend this demon is her..He can do this.

"Maka." He says as firmly as he can..he takes Judas's hands in his own before he looks him in the eyes..those haunted eyes lighting up.

"Yes Crona?" He sounds like her. Crona wants to shift his gaze..he wants to slump his body..but he doens't..he keeps his eyes on Judas.

"I love you." Crona surprises himself how nicely that came out..just thinking about actually doing this with Maka is getting him excited.

"That was good Crona!" Judas beams. "The hand thing was a nice touch! I want you to do it just like that..that was really good."

Crona blushes. "T-Thanks." He chuckles. "..Y-you can let go of my hands now."

"Of course." He grins sheepishly but lets go of him. "..Now lets practice that kiss!"

"H-Huh? Crona blinks at how large Judas grin gets.

"Well you said she has to do everything first. If you give a girl a good kiss she's puddy in your hands! Here i'll pretend to be Maka and you can practice on me! Do anything on me that you would want to do with her! You know put your arms around me, kiss me, grab my ass."

"U-uh.." Crona frowns. "I d-don't know about this.."

"Come on! we're practicing! Don't you want to be confident?" Judas beams. " i'll even get to her height! Just close your eyes and pretend i'm her." Judas actually shrinks..getting a couple of inches below him..

"..I-I.." Crona doesn't seem to sure.

"It's only practice..and have you ever kissed Maka first? Like a hot kiss? Not just a peck?"

Crona's gaze shifts..he can't seem to remember..

"If you can't remember it, then like hell if she did." Judas crosses his arms. "Old Judas here will show you how to kiss! This isn't weird. Your thinking i'm Maka anyway.."

..Crona thinks of how Ragnarok kisses her..how he just goes in..how his lips go roughly against hers..how their tongues fight..

"O-Okay.." Crona takes a deep breath.

"Holy shit really?" Judas eyes get wide..he's excited. "Well come on! show me what you got."

Crona closes his eyes and leans in-

"Oh no. Come on, you look like your about to get a dose of medicine. Just relax. A girl likes to be held when you kiss her." Crona doesn't open his eyes..but he moves closer, he wraps his arms around Judas..but thinking of Maka's slender body..He wraps his arms around her waist..his chest against hers.."Good.."The demon is talking in her voice. "Caresses her cheek..then go in for it."

Crona puts his hand on Judas cheek..before he leans in..his lips tremble as they move against his..thinking nothing but Maka..

"You have to be firmer." Judas speaks against his lips. "Don't be scared. She wants you to kiss her like you want it."

Crona grips Maka..his mind leaving him..He's not kissing Judas anymore..he's kissing Maka..He swallows down his nervousness and kisses harder..he boldly licks her lip..and she spreads them..Crona hesitates..before he moves his tongue into her mouth..tightening his grip on her waist..scared..he pauses..but when she groans in approval he moves his tongue in..it rubbing against her own..Crona's hands move up her back..before drawing circles into her shoulders..She's getting more heated..

" I want you to touch me Crona." It's Maka's voice when she breaks the kiss..before she kisses him again. Crona again swallows his nervousness..He scratches down her back..he stops at the small of her back..gathers his courage..before he grabs her ass..

There's a loud groan..but it doesn't sound like Maka. It breaks his concentration and he pulls away. Judas looks flushed, he's grey..He has a perverted smile on his face.

"That was..wow Crona you did good! Just do exactly that on Maka.." His voice is breathless.

In a way, seeing Judas all flushed, gives him confidence..if he can make a demon like this, then he can do it to Maka too?

"I t-think i'm ready." Crona smiles.

"Not so fast there tiger!" Judas shakes his head..before he snaps his finger..and a chair appear. " Maka will be hot after that kiss no doubt but if you want her to scream, you have to make her want it. You have to tease her."

"T-Tease?" Crona frowns. "I d-don't want to tease her.."

"Crona if you listen to me, Maka will be begging you to fuck her. I promise you! and she will be completely satisfied!" Judas grins. "..Now.." He sits in the chair. "Lets practice your teasing! Give me a lap dance!"

"A l-lap dance?" Crona tilts his head. "What's t-that?"

"It's a sexy dance Crona. It's made for making people want it. Nothing says 'i'm secure about myself' then a lap dance!"

"I c-can't really dance.." Crona blushes. "I d-don't know how."

"Don't worry, i'll walk you through it!" He blinks at Crona's clothes. "But those clothes just won't do..I want you to rip off your clothes."

"G-Gah I don't want to dance naked in front of you!" Crona glares.

"Don't worry you won't be naked. I promise. just trust me, Maka's going to love this."

Crona gives him a look..before he grabs his clothes..they rip off easily..Crona can't help but to let out a squeak of embarrassment..he's not naked but he mine as well be!

"W-What the hell is this?" Crona puts his hands in front of his barely covered front..he wouldn't dare turn around.

"It's a throng! Sexy as shit." Judas purrs, his eyes taking him in greedily. "Now all you do is dance."

"Y-You want me to dance in this?!" Crona gives him a look in disbelief.

"Yeah! Your going to do this with Maka..and you will not be sorry with the results."

"..B-But..i've n-never seen Ragnarok give Maka a lap dance.." Crona thinks back.

"This will make you better then Ragnarok. He probably doesn't do it because he doesn't know how..i'm teaching you..just think of me as Maka..now stop shaking, be confident! You have a beautiful body Crona..you have to milk it, work it!"

Crona closes his eyes. "..Y-Your sure Maka will like this?..that it will make h-her happy?"

"Oh it will make her more then happy! I promise you, after this, she'll be begging for sex, which you will happily give her." He chimes.

"..O-Okay.." Crona opens his eyes. "..W-What do I do?"

"It's simple. All you do is dance on me in the chair..don't be shy."

"D-Dance how?" he shifts uncomfortably.

"Here I'll show you." Judas gets up before he pushes Crona into the chair instead. " Alright let me just take off my clothes-"

"K-Keep them on!" Crona shakes his head quickly.

"Fine. Just follow my movements" Judas walks over smoothly..Crona doesn't feel too comfortable when he straddles him..he starts moving his hips against Crona, grinding him to him. "Start off with this..then.." he puts legs on Crona's shoulders before humping up..

Crona can't help but to push him off.

"N-No way." Crona frowns. "I c-can't do all that with Maka..i'm.."

"Come on! Yes you can! She likes your ass Crona so you have to work with that.." He hums as he moves Crona so Judas gets back in the chair.. "..actually no pressure..just dance Crona. Do what you think is right, what you think Maka will like..you need some music?"

" I d-don't know.." Crona frowns..He closes his eyes..Maka does like his ass..doesn't she?..It makes him blushes thinking about it..can he really dance like this in front of her..no way!

"Need some help?" Judas hums. "I can give you just a smirch of my madness..it will help you relax, loosen up. it will wear off and you'll still be yourself."

"..I w-won't hurt her or anything?"

'Nope! it will be like your drunk! but I'll make sure she can't tell."

Crona takes a deep breath..he wants to make Maka happy..he wants to be firm..He wants to be able to satisfy Maka..

.."O-Okay..just a little.." Crona looks up only to see Judas right in front of him. Judas bites his thumb, some black blood coming out..he puts his thumb to Crona's lips.

"Here." Crona closes his eyes before he licks this demon's blood.. "well? how do you feel?"

Crona looks at him blankly for a moment..before giving him a lopsided smile. "I feel like dancing!" He does a twirl on his heel.

"Okay it worked. now-"

"I don't need your help!" Crona grins. "I got this. I'm going to shake what my mother gave me!" he turns around and shakes his pretty much bare ass at this demon..

The effect is critical.

Judas makes a gurgling sound before his nose starts pouring black blood, he stumbles backwards and falls on his back..His body twitches slightly..before he mumbles. "I'm going to have a nose bleed forever.."

"I'm going to make Maka want it..I know what i'm doing now.." Crona sways a little before he gets himself to stand tall. "Wish me luck!" He turns to head back into the room.

"Good luck!" Judas wipe his nose viscously before he snaps his fingers..and clothes are back on Crona, over his throng..The demon lays back down..and chuckles to himself. "Damn..I can go to hell happy now! Dat ass." He grins to himself like an idiot.." Make me proud Crona!"

The tightening of his pants tells him he has a problem to take care of..

"ohh Death~"

_"Fuck off!"_

Damn. He has to do it the old fashion way.

* * *

Maka groans as Ragnarok grips onto her hips, the cold pressure in her mouth dropping her temperature..and she likes it. She wasn't planning on making out with Ragnarok..He just kept saying soothing words..She kissed him..and now she's pinned underneath him..this boy doesn't play..but it's getting her mind of her head ache..maybe this is just what she needs..to relieve some stress.

"Wish I had a fucking body." He growls against her lips and it gets her to shiver. " it's fucking torture you being so close..and I can't fuck you."

Oh yeah. He wants it. His bluntness gets her heat to travel below her waist..and she has to say..yes, it is a disappointment that he doesn't have his body..

"Feel better?" He grins at her as he gets off of her..Maka pouts.

"Yeah I guess." Maka starts..only to stop and frown. "Where's Crona?"

"He's probably talking to that fucking demon." Ragnarok snarls. "..there's no way we can trust him."

"I know but I trust Crona's judgment. If he says he's' fine then he is." Maka grabs Ragnarok's hand. " it's okay."

"..." Ragnarok glares at the wall a moment before looking down at her. "..I'll be back. I want to have a talk with him. See what the fuck his deal is."

"Ragnarok." Maka gives him a look.

"I won't fight him. I just want to talk." He gives Maka a kiss on the forehead..and before she can say anything..He disappears.

Talking to Ragnarok pretty much means fighting. Maka sighs as she lays back down on the bed..looking up at the ceiling..her head still hurts..not as much but it still does..and here it comes, her thoughts..she's been trying not to think of Medusa..trying not to think about the end of the world..trying not to think of that demon..

But she is..She's falling apart..it's all too much for her..her mind is reeling..it's-

Suddenly Maka stops..when her eyes fall on the boy..leaning against the door frame..staring at her with a lazy smile on his lips. "..Crona?" Maka blinks as he comes strolling in..his back straight..that smile never leaving.

"Maka..the name of an angel." Crona speaks breathlessly as he grabs her hands and pulls her out of bed so she's standing in front of him..He's looking right into her eyes..those pale blue eyes having her hypnotized.

"..You feeling ok Crona?" Maka blushes at how intently he's staring into her eyes..he usually doesn't do this..and he's talking funny.

"Never been better _mi amor_." He gives her a soft smile. "I love you."

"..I-I love you too." Maka feels her face get hotter as he rubs her cheek..and leans in..kissing her softly..She's shocked when his arms go around her waist..and his tongue licks her lip, asking for entrance. Maka melts into him..her tongue rubbing against his as she wraps her arms around his neck..He's scratching up and down her back..and his kiss..it's different..

She can't help but to moan in his mouth when he grabs her ass..Whoa! where's all this coming from? usually she has to-

Crona pulls away..and Maka's almost embarrassed at how she's breathless..Crona grins at her. "I'm going to make you want it.." He pushes her..and she falls so she's sitting on the bed..Maka watches with wide eyes as he rubs up his body..feeling on himself..those pale blue eyes never breaking contact with her own..He grabs his shirt and pants..

The rips them off..completely off.

Maka can't help but to gasp at he fact Crona is wearing a throng!..she must be dreaming..this is like..some awesome wet dream or something..her face heats up at how he rubs down his bare stomach..he's so pale..he looks so smooth.. "Like what you see?"

She finds herself nodding..going along with this..she doesn't want it to end.

That's when..he starts to dance. Crona..the shyest boy she knows, starts dancing in a throng.

She's dreaming. She must be.

He sways his hips slowly..they're so large..his curves more pronounced with each movement he does..his eyes never leave hers as he sways his body..Maka finds her self staring at his hips as he gets closer, his walk is even seductive..

"Maka." he purrs as he straddles her..then he starts..to grind into her, rubbing against her, thrusting his hips in a hypnotic way..Maka can't help to groan..her face getting hotter as he leans in..her eyes get half lidded..thinking he's going to kiss her..only for him to stop inches form her lips..He blows gently on them..and damn, it gives her fucking shivers as he pulls away..still grinding into her..

Maka never wants to wake up.

Crona gets off of her..and she actually wines. "I'm not done.." His voice gets her to bit her lip as he turns around..his back to her..and starts to sway his hips..moving his body up and down..popping out his back..

And damn that ass. it's so..perfect. She's jealous. Pale, smooth baby skin..She feels herself drooling..She reaches out, wanting to touch him..wanting to smack that smooth ass-

But he moves away from her.

"I don't think so." His voice is husky as he bends over..he's teasing her..looking back at her as he moves his body with such a seductive power..

"Crona please." She bits her lip..she feels hot..and all she wants is him.

"Please what?" Crona purrs. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want Maka.."

"I want you." she licks her lips.

"How much do you want me?"

"A-A lot.." She keeps watching his body..not able to look away..Crona's body was made for dancing.

Crona turns around..his eyes half lidded with lust..his arousal very noticeable in the throng..It can barely contain him. "Beg for it."

"C-Crona please!" She finds herself begging..her voice having desperation.

His eyes flash..and before she knows it he's tackling her..pinning her to the bed...his lips on hers..before she knows it her legs are wrapping around his waist..their kiss is so heated..so powerful..She's not sure it was ever like this..

And yet..this feels just a bit too real to be a dream..She feels his hot body..feels his harden nipple when she brushes her fingers past it..She feels his breath on her neck as he kisses it..

This isn't' a dream. This is real..holy shit..

Maka has never been more turned on in her life.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous." Ragnarok grumbles to himself as he wonders through the mansion looking for this demon..either he's not here, back in Crona, or he's a good fucking hider but Ragnarok will find him. He can't hide forever. Ragnarok can't help but feel pissed..Maka said it was okay, but it's not. It's not at all. Crona should know better. This demon is a part of Asura! How can Crona trust anything this douche bag says? The demon is insane but not stupid. Ragnarok knows his instinct. That demon makes his skin crawl, he wants something. He isn't on their side, He won't believe that bull shit. He can't afford too. Maka doesn't have much time left, and all of sudden the demon is all for being around them? Being around her? Fuck no.

Ragnarok snarls to himself just thinking about it..damn it Crona, why does he have to be such a dumb ass? Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes glare as he scans everything..only for him to stop when he looks down.

There's..some sort of black liquid on the floor..there's a lot of it. Ragnarok looks up the way..and it's a trail of it..Looking at this, he can't help but to remember that time in the cave..when stuff like this came out of Crona..

It's the demon's blood. Why is he bleeding? Ragnarok doesn't really care. He just starts to follow the trail of blood..his eyes narrowing, his back straight..a revengeful spirit..

Maka and Crona are all he has left. No one is fucking touching them. No Demon. Not Medusa. He won't lose them. He'll take on anyone.

The blood started out thin..then as Ragnarok moves down this hallway..it's getting thicker..He also realizes he's heading back the same way of their room-

This gets his eyes to widen and he starts to run. He left Maka barely awake in the room! The mother fucker!

He hears a slapping sound..and to his relief the blood doesn't turn the way their bedroom is. He runs down this hallway, getting ready for this demon, getting ready to fight him if he has too.

"Ohh.."

Ragnarok comes to a halt...is the demon fucking moaning? Is he that hurt? Who got to him before he could? Ragnarok grips his fist as he leans on the wall..he knows the demon is right around this corner..He'll fucking jump out and finish the job, Then they won't have to fucking worry about this ass hole. Ragnarok listens to his painful moans for a second longer before he turns the corner.

What his eyes fall on isn't the demon bleeding out of a wound, nor a demon hurt in anyway..Ragnarok's face immediately falls in disgust and shock.

"Fuck.." Judas..completely exposed, no dark clothes hiding his body, is in the hallway, his hand shamelessly stroking himself roughly..drool falling from the side of his mouth..His nose still bleeding slightly. To Ragnarok it's like seeing Crona jerk off, his brother..

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ragnarok screeches, hoping it would get him to stop, he doesn't want to get near the fucking guy right now.

Judas doesn't stop his stroking but he opens one of his eyes to look at Ragnarok. "Oh heyy. What does it look like? i'm whacking one off!" He says like this is normal. "Wonderful..ugh..weather we're having huh?"

"Don't fucking talk to me while your fucking jerking off!-"

"Oh where are my manners?" Judas stops his rough stroking to open his eyes completely and grin lazily over at Ragnarok. "You can finish me off if you like-"

"Finish you off?! what the fuck I look like?" Ragnarok glares draggers into this demon's eyes, not looking anywhere else.

"Your pretty sexy." Judas shrugs. "Why you look so pale? You've seen a guy jerking off before right?"

"No. Because I'm not fucking gay." His eyes narrow more. "Put some fucking clothes on, I have to talk to you."

"Fineee just because your Crona's friend." He groans as he stands up..some of his nose blood on the ground comes on his body and clothes him..He grins at Ragnarok. "That was actually my 5th time going at it in a row. A demon can keep going for miles if you know what I mean." He winks at Ragnarok..

Oh he's getting pissed..He bares his teeth and takes steps closer because he's dressed. "I don't believe for a fucking minute that your Crona's friend. What do you really want? Don't even try to fucking lie to me!"

"What do I want?.." The demon's smile falls..his gaze shifts..and Ragnarok doesn't like how he looks like Crona. He isn't Crona. " I want a lot of things."

"Tell me what you fucking want out of being friends with Crona? Why all of a sudden your on our side? What's in it for you?" Ragnarok glares into this demon.

"..I want him." He speaks softly. "I just want him to be happy. He's cried so much in his life, I want to repay those tears with laughter ten times ten-"

"Bull shit. Demon's are selfish. I don't believe for one second your doing this just for Crona." His eyes narrow.

"..Your smart.." Judas starts to chuckle. "Your right. It's not for Crona. It's for myself. I don't want to be hated by him. I want to be by him. I want to see him smile. I want to protect him. Your right. It's all about me. If Crona didn't make me feel good, I'd rip his body from him in a heart beat. If I didn't want him to be my friend, I would have killed him for defying me."

"Your still fucking lying. Is it a fucking continence Maka barely has any time and then you want to fucking show up? Your a part of Asura, why would you help us?" Ragnarok isn't letting up.

"Because I want to be the demon god of madness." Judas smirks at this. "I want the crown! I want to be the ruler! Don't you see? There's a reason I separated myself from him! I was the first to go did you know? I did something my father wouldn't even dream of doing! betraying the good prince! I have a special place in hell for all my sins." His eyes start to bounce with madness..before he bits his lip, looking at Ragnarok blankly. "I know you don't like me. You don't trust me. There's nothing I can do to prove that I'm on your side, but sadly for you, you have to put up with me." Judas gets closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Back the fuck off." Ragnarok pushes him..his eyes getting darker. "I don't care what the fuck Crona says, I will kick your ass if I think for one minute your trying to hurt Maka, or Crona. I'll send you fucking back to hell."

"Why are you so hateful?" Judas sighs. "Don't you want to go to heaven? Your hate will be like a stone, and you will fall deep into the pits of hell with me..Do you want the same fate as your father?"

This sets off a tick in the raven haired spirit.

"I'm nothing like that ass hole! Same fate as him?! He fucking killed countless people, tortured them! I killed people yeah, but they were clean, painless deaths-"

"Those people you killed still had families. You still took life. Hell is open to you, you'll be with your father forever. God doesn't like-"

"Fuck god!" Ragnarok roars..his teeth baring..such a rage over coming him..

Judas..smiles. "Ah.." He comes closer and surprises Ragnarok when he cups his cheeks. "You and I will have fun in hell together..Your not getting out..your going straight down. We will spend eternity together you and I." He rubs his nose against Ragnarok's..

Only for Ragnarok to punch him in the face. The demon stumbles back..but his grin hasn't fallen. "violent too! What's wrong? Don't like the truth? if you don't like it, why not change it? You still have time."

"Change what? What's fucking done is done." Ragnarok fumes..his being flickering.

"You could say sorry." the demon tilts his head. "Your mother already lost her husband to the fires of hell..She would at least want to have her son."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? I did all I did to survive and get my revenge. I don't regret a fucking thing except for dying."

"There's no getting through to you is there?" Judas shakes his head.

'Stay out of my fucking business and stay away from Maka. I won't hesitate to fucking bust your skull open. If you hurt Crona, hell will be like a fucking vacation compared to what I'm going to do to you." Ragnarok turns his back to him. "..And if I'm going to hell...I'll make you suffer the whole fucking time. Your not the only one that can 'go on for miles'. My hate never stops." He starts marching off..not able to handle talking to this fucking demon anymore.

"it's a black hole." Judas hums..and follows him. "I won't hurt your family Ragnarok. I'm only looking out for your best interest. i'm even into making sure your relationship works out! A relationship with three people is hard stuff but you seem to be pulling it off..although, you seem to be a homophobic. If this is true how are you going to deal with it when you all have sex?"

Ragnarok pauses for a moment..before he keeps moving. "I had a three some with two girls before. I don't know how it would work with two guys and one girl just..Crona takes one side and I take the other. We don't even have to fucking touch each other."

"Oh? but that's so boring after awhile! You guys would have so much more fun with this threesome if you explored the possibilities of messing with Crona like..you two could double team him. You don't look like a bottom sooo you could get his back and Maka could ride his front! There' so many possibles if you get over your homophobic ways!-"

"I'm not homophobic I'm just not fucking gay." He growls as he marches down this hallway, heading to their room. " I'm not fucking doing anything with Crona. Taking a bath with him was fucking awkward enough."

"Maka would like it if-"

"Yeah I know she has a fucking thing for gay shit but i'm not doing it. Both her and you can forget about it." He grunts as he walks.

"Hmm..she wanted you two to kiss.." Judas eyes narrow with something. "I think that's a perfect idea! if you kiss Crona you'll get more comfortable with him and then you'll suck his dick!"

"..You are one fucked up demon." He snaps. "Crona is like a fucking brother to me! Even if he wasn't I don't fucking suck dick!-"

"So what if he's like a brother? I've fucked my brothers!" Judas chimes getting Ragnarok's nose to wrinkle up in disgust.

"Dude.." Ragnarok shakes his head as he gets to their bed room.

"it's really not that bad! you just get over how much they stink and.." Judas trails off when he sees the look on Ragnarok's face. The demon pokes his head into the door way..

Crona and Maka lay in bed..Maka's eyes are closed, a satisfied smile on her lips as she cuddles into Crona's bare chest..her body looks so relaxed. Crona is holding her close, their naked bodies pressed together as he plays with her hair..a wobbly smile on his lips..Judas can tell by his eyes the madness has wore off.

"Omg he did it!" Judas puts a hand over his mouth and smiles. "I should have gotten the moment on Camera! i'm sooo going to ask if she screamed, get all the juicy details!"

Ragnarok just stares at the two blankly..Crona doesn't seem to notice he's there as he yawns and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Maka's hair...surprisingly the ghost grins. "Well what do you know? She looks fucking better. Didn't know Crona had it in him."

"Your not jelly bro?" Judas tilts his head at him.

"No. She's both of ours. Crona has the fucking body any way, if I had my body I would have done the same thing." He grunts. "..I know i'm fucking lucky Crona let me be apart of this. If he had a problem like before it would just cause so many fucking problems we don't need."

"..Your a good guy ghost." Judas chuckles. "Your heart is in the right place, your hate just ruins that you know?" Judas glances at the two naked teens. "Why don't you join your family? You know the next time you have your body, you all should just do it together. It would help this family."

" I don't need fucking advice from you." Ragnarok glares at him before he walks into the room. "Fuck off." The spirit easily gets into bed next to Maka, wrapping his arms around her..she shivers slightly before relaxing. Ragnarok looks over at the demon who still seems to be gushing. "Get out."

"Okay okay.." He grins as he slowly walks backwards. "..But..I have a new goal..I will make it happen.." he stops just to take the three in and he sighs. "Oh god..so cute."

"Just get the fuck out." Ragnarok snarls.

"okay..but i'll be back..ah love.." He chuckles as he gets to the door. "Sweet dreams ghost. Don't worry i'll keep watch! and you'll kiss Crona!"

"What?"

Judas just closes the door.

"Fucking weirdo." Ragnarok grumbles as he holds Maka protectively..his thumb subconsciously rubbing circles into her smooth stomach..

He doesn't like that demon. He gets under his skin..He's fucking weird..

Ragnarok looks at Maka's peaceful smile..and he finds his lips twitching into one of his own. ..it's funny, back in the day he would be pissed about this..but now, he just feels relief that she's okay, that Crona was able to make her feel better..

"Maybe there's hope for us yet.." Ragnarok nuzzles Maka..

"Oh my god..so cute.."

Ragnarok tenses and turns around only to see three eyes staring at him. He growls and gives it his middle finger..and they quickly disappear.

This is going to be one long fucking nap.

* * *

**So yeah..Who can you trust? can you really trust judas? can you trust Medusa? can you even trust Crona and Ragnarok? nothing is as it seems..you guys know this by now from coming this far. Who do you think is truly on Maka's side? and who is truly her enemy?**

**I had some crona and judas..but did it in a way that it was crona x Maka by heart XD I thought it was funny.**

**Review! and tell me what you think! i'm starting college soon so..Yeah. Don't know when i'll update. I'm just doing a whole bunch of crap.**

**Till next time:)**


	65. Chapter 65

"Maka.." Her name is spoken against her ear..his hot breath tickling her and exciting her at the same time..Those soft lips kissing her sensitive ear..blowing into it..his small tongue licking the shell of it before he nibbles on her earlobe..Maka can't help but to groan at the teasing gesture..She tightens her legs around his waist..trying to tell him what her words can't right now.

"Crona.." Maka pleads in a groan when he kisses down her jaw line, down her neck, to her collar bone..nibbling there..just enough so she can feel his warmth..just enough so she can feel his teeth scrap her skin..His hands are pinning hers to the bed..She can't do anything but tighten her grip on him with her legs..trying to push him closer..trying to feel more of him..

She wants it. She wants it now.

But he's still teasing her in a sense..blowing on her skin..nipping at her skin, leaving little red marks all over her neck..He hasn't even taken off her clothes..and the heat for Maka is unbearable..She's trembling in her arousal..yet he's acting as if he doesn't know..What more does he want out of her? She just..she needs him. She needs him now. It's not helping either that she can feel his harden member brush against her thigh..getting her to bite her lip. "Crona I-I need you now."

The plea seems to reach him because he pulls back..Maka can't help but to blush at how he locks eyes with her..with those pale blue eyes that are full of lust..they're Crona's eyes..not the demon's..not Ragnarok's..this is Crona. Those eyes she fell in love with are darker..his lips a little swollen from sucking on her..his hair in his face..Maka can't look away as Crona reaches out and runs his fingers though Maka's hair..The feeling is nice and she relaxes a little in the bed..Her breathing is still uneven..and she knows she's still blushing. "You want me?" his voice is a sweet whisper..almost like a song in her ear..it liners in the air..Maka can only stare at those lips..and those eyes that are boring into her own.

Does he even have to ask?

"Y-Yes I want you Crona.." Maka feels a bit embarrassed by how breathless she sounds..but when Crona smiles at her..a smile full of love and adoration..She's not thinking about how messed up she looks..She's only thinking about Crona..The boy she also loves.

Crona rubs her cheek slowly..his other hand rubbing down her stomach..Maka's breath hitching in her excitement as his fingers wrap around the end of her shirt..and he slowly starts to lift it up..his knuckles brushing against her bare skin, leaving Goosebumps as he goes..He's going too slow..Maka can't help to grab her shirt with him and help him get it off..Maka gasps when the cold air hits her exposed chest..and also when she feels Crona going for her pants next..He leans down..as he's pulling them down..He's licking her stomach, leaving kisses over her navel and soft little bites that get her to groan and put her hands in Crona's hair..She whimpers when he pulls away..only for her body to jolt when he finally gets her pants off and places them next to her on the bed..She was pretty sure she was wearing underwear..but when her pants are off..She feels the cool air between her thighs..She doesn't really think about it..not when she's naked before this boy..and he's taking her body in with those lustful eyes..

He starts at her hips..his hands move with his eyes..where he looks, his hands also rub..His gaze moves up her stomach..Maka shivering underneath him when she feels his finger tips brush her harden nipples..but when his eyes finally meet hers..despite all of this..he smiles softly at her..and even in the lust..She sees that emotion in them..the emotion of love..he looks at her like she's perfect..those eyes half lidded. He leans in and claims her lips for his own..His tongue going into her mouth and caressing hers..It's a slow kiss at first, full of passion and love..then it grows..faster..more needier..Both groaning into each other's mouths while their bare chests press together..She bites his lip..drool falling down the side of her mouth but she doesn't care..She hopes he can feel just how much she needs him now.

Crona pulls away..a blush on his cheeks as he hovers over her..Maka reaches out and grabs the front of his throng..rubbing his erection through it..He groans but to her surprise he grabs her hand and pulls it away from him. "No.." He brings her hand to his lips..and he gently kisses her palm, staring into her eyes. "This time it's all about you."

Maka can feel her blush get darker as he reaches down..moving the throng, unleashing his throbbing manhood..Maka can see he's already leaking some pre-cum..He's ready. She's ready..Maka feels herself drool again..She's never wanted it so much from this boy..She whimpers in protest when He pins both her hands above her head, using only one of his hands and he grabs his member with the other hand..and positions himself at her entrance..Maka moans when Crona starts to rub the head of his cock against her cilt..but he's not penetrating her..more teasing! She's going to go insane!..Her body is jerking from excitement every time he touches her.

_"I'm going to put you to bed, bed, bed. I"m going to put you to bed, bed, bed.~"_ Crona starts to sing..It's husky and attractive..Maka noticing the song is one they heard together while looking up videos on the internet..She groans again when she feels his head press against her soaking wet entrance..She's pretty sure She wet the bed..She is leaking right now. " _I'm going to rock your body, turn you over. Love is war...~"_ Maka pants..his voice is somehow getting her more excited..That sweet voice she's come to adore..singing to her..His man hood right against where she wants it..He pulls back..Maka expecting him to go teasingly slow like he has been..Only for him to slam into her in one thrust..all his length inside her in just a moment. Maka moans loudly as their flesh connects..his hips against hers..He leans in..His face mere inches from her own. _"..I'm your soldier~."_ His voice is so seductive..and with him inside her..She loses herself.

"Y-Your my solider.." Maka moans in agreement when he pulls out all the way, only to slam right back in..He tightens his grip on her wrists..while his other hand grips her hip..Those large hips of his pounding into hers..The more he thrust into her, the more she becomes a panting mess..He fills her up..Such a force behind his thrust that every breath she exhales is a moan.

"I love you.." He groans against her lips as he thrust roughly all the way inside her, getting her to actually squeak..squeak?..Maka doesn't care about that though..She's only focused on her lust..on this boys eyes and the movement of his hips as he grinds into her.

"I love y-you too.." Maka's voice is breathless..it gets something to flash though his eyes..before he starts to thrust even harder..her moans are gradually getting louder..she feels the build up..

"I love you more then life it's self..my only visitor at the asylum..my first hug..my first kiss..i'll do anything for you." He whispers in her ear..His words getting her chest to tighten in a pleasant way as he slowly licks down her neck..Down her chest..till those sweet, soft lips latch onto her harden nipple..The sensation of his thrust..of his wet mouth sucking at her sensitive spot, she cries out. Her back arching and her hands moving restlessly in his grip as he continues to nibble and suck, and flick his tongue over her nipple..at the same time those hips of his never stop, going in tune with his licking..The bed creaks in protest at how fast he starts to go..his moans muffled in her beast.

Maka continues to cry out..her eyes wide at the sensations this shy boy is giving her..he isn't shy right now that's for sure...Her toes are curling against his back..Her hands and head moving restlessly like she can't get comfortable..Her moans are loud..but when He slams into this one spot in her..She screams. Her whole body lifting up at the feeling..her mouth frozen in a scream even when the sound isn't coming out.

Crona lets go of her breast and leans up..Those eyes so dark with lust..drool dripping out of his mouth as he positions himself..He's panting..his face so red..she can tell he's close..But he grips her and slams as hard as he can right back in that spot. Maka screams, her body arching almost painfully..Crona never looks away from her face as he continuously slams into her sweet spot..His groans mixing in with her screams..and it's like he's waiting for something..Maka feels her build up..it's becoming unbearable..her body sweating..it's so hot..He slams into her one last time..and that's all it takes.

"Crona!" She screams his name as she's taken over by her ecstasy..her orgasm powerful..her withering beneath him.

"M-Maka!" He moans..and then she feels something warm fill her..He moves his hips in her..riding out their orgasms..Before he pulls out of her..falling to her side..

Maka feels..good. The after glow of sex is wonderful. Her head that was so full of shit..is now clear..It doesn't hurt..She feels Crona grab her chin before he moves her head so she's looking at him. He looks into her eyes..like he's looking for something..before he smiles..those eyes lighting up..he looks so happy..He leans in and kisses her..It's a nice soft kiss..full of love and care.

"Thanks for that Crona.." Maka yawns after she breaks the kiss..She leans her head against his bare chest and he wraps his arms around her. "..I needed it.."

"A-Any time Maka.." He pants out..and Maka can't help but to chuckle at her love. "Get s-some rest."

He doesn't have to tell her twice..With the feeling of release..feeling of love and her body radiating..she falls asleep in his arms..with a smile on her face..

Sex really is the best stress reliever.

* * *

Maka's giggles fill the small fire-place room..She's laying on the floor..Her eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face as she recalls the memory of her and Crona..She feels happy..Content..She doesn't' want to ever wake up from this dream.

"You did good Blue..you did good.." That demon looks over at Maka from sitting in front of the cage..smirking to himself before he giggles. "And Crona did reallyyy good!" Those haunted eyes glance over at Custos..The angle is on his knees..his head bowed in prayer. "It's over you know?"

He doesn't respond.

"Angel's and their praying.." The demon grumbles. "Your no fun dude! I mean just look at me! I'm tons of fun!" He gets up and does a twirl as if to demonstrate..

Custos continues to pray.

"Oh yeah your fucking tons of fun." Death rolls her eyes getting the demon to look at her..Her eye is twitching when she takes in this boy. "Should I even fucking ask why you're wearing that?"

"What?" He blinks before he looks down..The demon is wearing a black one piece thing..Fish nets on his legs..and black high heels on his feet making him freakishly tall. He has black bunny ears on his head..and a fluffy black tail above his butt..The one piece is ridding up his ass, so he's hanging all out. He looks up at Death with his eye brow raised. "I'm a bunny dip shit!"

"I fucking whore bunny! What are you a prostitute? A play boy bunny wanna be?" Death sneers..but her cheeks are tinted.

"Wanna be?! Hunny they would be begging to have this ass on the front cover!" He turns and smacks his ass..Smirking at Death's face. " I could be your bunny Death.." He turns on his heel and presses his ass against her cage. "You can spank me if I miss behave-"

Death latches out quickly..before she sinks her teeth into his ass cheek, biting hard enough to pierce his skin. The demon lets out a very unmanly yelp as he jumps away from the cage and immediately puts a hand over his slightly bleeding ass. He looks at Death in disbelief..She smirks as she spits out his blood.

"Aw what's wrong little bunny?" She chuckles darkly. "Did I hurt your little ass?"

"Bitch!" He huffs and rubs his butt. "Your so mean!..and yet.." His face gets grey. "That turned me on so bad."

"Ha you..what?" Death's face gets pale as he walks over to the cage.

"Yeah you see this?" He grabs his arousal and smirks. "All because of you sweet heart! And you know what they say about bunnys!" He humps the cage. "Their horny little bastards!"

"Get that anywhere near me and i'll bite it off." Death groans and moves away from him. "I'll go fucking 'Teeth' on your ass!"

The demon stops thrusting..to frown. "..That movie was fucking horrible..I actually screamed when that guy lost his dick and there was a crab crawling over it. Now that's a scary movie fellas."

"I Thought it was funny." Death chuckles..loosing up a bit. "Maka got her fucking prissy friend to watch it with her..He didn't even fucking know what it was about..When he saw that her vagina was biting dick off, his fucking face was priceless."

"You sick bitch." But the demon is chuckling. "What was your favorite part?"

"Duh! the fucking end when that dog ate that guy's dick!" Death bust out laughing.

"Oh yeah! Mine too! He fucking gobbled that thing like a hot dog!" The demon laughs with her..leaning against the cage..Death closes her eyes and licks her lips.

"I think my favorite character was that fucking dog." She holds her stomach.

"Mine too." The demon's voice is right in her ear and it gets her to pause when she feels arms wrap around her. She looks over to see the demon grinning at her. "We're bonding! Sharing laughs! I love you husband!"

Death's expression gets dark before she pushes him off. "Get the hell out of my cage! I'm not your fucking husband!-"

"..But your defiantly not the wife..your the one with the mustache."

Death lets out a frustrated scream and goes to grab the demon and strangle him..He smirks as he fades out of the cage only to appear next to it.

"Coward!" She spats.

"Monkey!" He chuckles as he turns and hits his ass at her. "Polly want a cracker?"

"That's a fucking parrot dumb ass!"

"Parrot, monkeys, same thing! They both shit!"

"Everything fucking shits!"

"Ha! so you admit you're a retarded monkey parrot thing!" He points a finger at her.

"I'm going to kill you." Death grinds her teeth, her eye twitching.

"I love you too babe." He winks at her.

"You think you're so cute.." Death grips her bars..glaring into this boy. "Nothing's cute about a liar."

"Oh?" He crosses his arms. "What have I lied about?"

"Every word you speak is a lie." Death glares at him. "Once a betrayer, always a betrayer."

"Where are you getting at Death?" The demon's eyes narrow..it's hard to see him as intimidating in his bunny suit.

"I was there when Jesus died..I was also there when your old host, Judas, took his life. You caused that man to commit suicide. You didn't bat an eye as you betrayed all your friends, all the people you spent 40 years with.." Death grips the bars. "..SO why would Crona be any different to you? A boy you have only been with for 14 years?"

"I love him. That's what makes him different. I would never betray him." He gives her a challenging look.

"You love him? That's funny. You said so yourself. Demon's don't love. Anyone who trust in you is a fool." Death grips the bare and bares her teeth. "..Humans may hate me..Humans may be afraid of me..but at least they know what I am and what i'm for. With you, you like to pretend, you like to be something your not. I"m Death. I don't try to be anything else."

The demon stares at her a long moment..before..he smiles. "Aww Death..we're having a deep conversation aren't we? That means you love me!-"

"It doesn't mean shit, it means-"

"But you see..humans like lies more than the truth." The demon's voice is different as he looks up at the ceiling. "..Tell a human a lie..they will swallow it quickly..tell a human the truth..they will deny it..they won't believe it..they won't trust it..It's funny really." He chuckles dryly. "Maybe that's why I like you Death..your nothing but the truth. The cold, hard truth."

The girl in the cage seems to calm at his words..a expression in her eyes that the demon can't read..that no one can read..because when Death thinks..who knows what it thinks? Does it think of decay? Rotting flesh? Last breaths?..Does it think of the tears that it causes? or how it separates families? Or does Death think of something else entirely?

No one will know.

The demon and Death have a staring contest..yet it's like Death isn't really there..a slight frown on her face..those evil eyes getting duller..The demon seems to be just leaning on the cage..waiting..and if you were to just walk in on this scene..You would think the demon was a concerned boyfriend..a concerned lover..and Death was a damsel in distress..

But it's much more than that isn't it?

Maka suddenly giggles again..Her giggle seems to cut off what ever Death was thinking and she looks over at the other girl, laying on the floor..that happy smile on her face..Death changes expressions..and you have to wonder..what does Death think of when it looks at Life? When it looks at Life, free and happy, while Death is hated and trapped? No will know..but as Death watches her..those evil green eyes seem to change..and in the light of the room..you may even think they soften a bit..

But that can't be.

"Sex really does work wonders on you doesn't it?" Death snorts..It seems Maka being spoken to directly gets her out of her thoughts..She jerks before she jumps up..When she looks around..and sees where she is..She sighs in disappointment. Death smirks. "That's the only thing those boys are good for. Good sex. Keeps your mind in tack."

"Fuck you Death." Maka yawns as she gets herself up and stretches.

"Yeah fuck you Death." The demon groans and licks her bars..Death's face gets flushed but she takes a deep breath.

"You let that boy fill you up twice." Death crosses her arms. "If you couldn't get pregnant I would call you fucking retarded."

"Your just...what?" Maka starts off about to insult Death..only to stop at what she just said..Maka frowns as she looks at the other girl in the cage..who is looking at her with her eye brow raised. "..What do you mean I can't get pregnant?" Of course it's not like Maka wants to get pregnant right now..but some time in the future she would like to settle down and have kids..

If she's alive long enough that is.

"You can't get pregnant." Death gives her an odd look. "Duh, you can't have kids Life. Me and you are the one and only. When a witch has a kid, some of their power is past to their offspring, but you can't do that. There can only be one witch that has the power of life and death. That's you Maka. I thought you knew that you couldn't..you never had a period in your life."

It's true. She hasn't..She just thought..maybe she was just late..and she would get it when she was twenty or something..Maka feels a dull sting..She can't have kids..can't be a mother..but at the same time..would she have been a good mother anyway? and it's a good thing..if she were to get pregnant now..damn that would be just horrible! but still..

"Why don't I have a period?..Why is it that I can't have kids like a normal witch?..If I can't past my power..couldn't I just have a human kid?..What if I have a boy! see?..Why can't I have kids?"

"Your blood is precious. It would be a waste of it for you to bleed every month..and you can't have kids because your different from other witches. They have children to pass on their power..so in a way they can live on through them..Maka you are the last. Once you are gone..your gone. There will be no more of you..no more of any of your family. You were not meant to have a family. You weren't even meant to love!..You see Life..Your curse is that you give life to everyone else..but you can't make your own life."

Maka's frown deepens..as she subconsciously rubs her stomach..She'll never have kids..she can give life to others..but will never make her own life..she'll never have her own life..Maka gets it now..She's life..but life isn't hers..it's only hers to protect..

Either her life will be for others..or it will be for killing others..

Life will never just belong to her.

It's ironic really...The cold, hard truth..

She can never be normal. She can never get away..She will never have peace.

"Aw don't be upset little one!" The demon frowns slightly at how Maka looks down..her eyes holding a far away look. "Who wants kids anyway? Do you know how much work they are? And they stink! They poop every 5 seconds and they drive you mad! Trust me! Not being able to have kids is a blessing!" Maka doesn't respond to him..The demon stares at her a moment again "But if your wondering if you would have been a good mom..i think you would have been little one."

Maka tenses at his soft voice..and when she looks up at this demon..he's smiling at her..Those haunted eyes not bouncing so much "And Crona would have made a great dad..hell, so would that ghost..but having kids isn't what makes a love. Crona might have been a great dad, but he's a even better lover. just the same with the ghost..You are their baby. Your the only baby they need."

Maka stares at him a bit shocked..his words..getting that pain she felt to go away..and for the first time she really looks at this demon..this boy that looks like her love. He grins at her..it's mad..yet it doesn't make her repel from him..a..almost fondness of him..

The demon made her feel better..and when she feels her lips twitch up..she realizes this demon got her to smile..despite the fact she just learned she can't have kids..That she would never be able to give Crona a child..

Yet in his words..Maka knows he's right..

Crona only needs her..Ragnarok only needs her..and she only needs them.

"See Death?" The demon smirks at the girl who is already glaring at him. "I do speak the truth! and people like me! Unlike you, humans would rather shit their pants then come face to face with you! Everyone loves me though."

"Any one who fucking even likes you is insane." Death grunts.

"We're all insane in our own ways." This demon spins on his heel. "Who's to say what's insane? and what isn't?"

"Your what's fucking insane-" Death starts

"Amen." The firm voice gets everyone to stop..and they turn to look a Custos as he finally opens his eyes..those green eyes sparkly..like he's been crying..when he sees Maka he smiles gently before he gets himself up. "Ah, hello Maka. How are you feeling?"

"Eh..feeling pretty good considering.' Maka gives him a smile..before she blinks. "What were you doing?"

"Praying." He puts his hands together. "..I was praying for that man that was sent to hell..and for the souls that were lost during the madness attack.."

"You prayed for Stein?" Maka frowns slightly. "..What's the point in praying for someone who is already in hell?"

"..When you pray for someone..they hear it when they're dead." Custos puts a hand to his heart. "..Hell can be lonely. Just a pit of fire..burning constantly..I like to pray for the souls, so they know they are in my thoughts..the prayers can also help them get a lower punishment..they're are different stages in hell..Because is it fair for just a liar to get the same punishment as a serial killer? no.. there are different stages..the deeper you go..the hotter it gets.."

"..How far down is Stein?" Maka gulps..having to ask.

Custos closes his eyes. "..He did a lot of bad Maka..he had a tragic life..that still gets me to shed tears..but he tortured people..rejoiced in their screams..He became engulfed in hate and madness..things like that can not go by unpunished." Custos opens his eyes..they look so sad. "..He's in stage 7."

The demon whistles. "Damn!" He shakes his head..amused smile on his lips. "There's only 12 stages..That human got pretty far..Those demons are having a field day with him I bet!."

Maka feels her chest tighten..for some reason..though she doesn't know how bad stage 7 is..it fills her with dread..and she grips her heart. "..Are your prayers working?"

"..It seems i'm the only one praying for him.." Custos frowns. "..The only one that cares..There's strength in numbers..and for his sins..i'm not enough..I'm an angel..so in a way my prayer isn't as strong..because I love everyone..I don't have the ability to hate."

"..If I prayed for him..would it help?..Do you think..he could go up in the stages?" Maka feels her chest tighten at how Custos looks at her.

"..You would pray for this man?" His eyes light up.. "You forgive him for his sins against you?"

Maka thinks..she thinks of that smirk of his..Those words he spoke of her mother..thinks of him leaving Ragnarok..thinks of his sad smile as he looked up to heaven..where River is and he would never go..remembers how he was dragged down..a guilt on him that never was his own..

"Yes." Maka's breathing is uneven. "I forgive him."

"This is sickening." Death growls. "What the fuck is going on? Have you forgotten all the shit he's done?!"

"How do I do it? how do i pray?" Maka locks eyes with Custos..who still looks taken aback..Then..such a large smile comes to his face..he looks like he's glowing..

"You just ask god for what you want..here, i'll pray with you." Custos gets on his knees again..and puts his hands together..a bit awkwardly Maka follows suit..imitating what he does.

"Aww that's cute. group praying. I would join you if I wouldn't burst into flames as soon as I said the holy ones name." The demon chuckles at that.

Maka frowns slightly as she looks over at Custos..the angel is already staring at her intently. "..Will this hurt me?..praying to him?"

"..Maybe a little." Custos admits quietly. "Do you still want to do it?"

Maka closes her eyes..Does she still want to do it?..She thinks of those hands that dragged that man down..The pain in his eyes as he stared at River's grave..

"Yes." She opens her eyes and looks at him.. "I've been through a lot. Pain is something i'm familiar with..I can handle it. Hell, Stein has it worse then me."

Custos nods gravely..before he smiles brightly at her. "You may start when ever you want Maka."

"..I thought you were going to do it." Maka blinks. "..I don't know how.."

"There's no right way to pray Maka..it comes in here." He puts a hand over his heart. "Just talk to god..ask him for what you want. Some times it may seem he isn't listening..just know every word is taken for accord."

"Wouldn't it be better if you did it..and we held hands or something?..That's what my mom would do..at night..she would hold my hand..and she would say a prayer.. "Maka gets a far away look. "..I never understood why she always looked like she was in pain while we prayed..now I know."

"Your prayer is a lot more powerful then mine..Stein has wronged you..you have forgiven him..Speak on his behalf..I have already prayed..I will pray with you though..Holding your hand would hurt gravely." He frowns.

"..Then lets..I don't know, touch pinkies or something. I'll feel better." Maka holds out her pinky..Custos stares at it a moment..before hesitantly touching his pinky with hers..Maka feels a sting..and her breath hisses between her teeth.

"Maka?" Custos frowns deeply, about to pull away when she shakes her head.

"it's good..I can deal.." She takes a deep breath. "..So I just talk?"

"Yes. just talk. God will here you. He is always listening."

Maka closes her eyes..Thinking of that crazy man that's suffering in hell..That crazy man that has caused her so much trouble.. "God.." Maka feels a jolt of pain..but she bares it. "..I know Stein was a horrible man. He killed countless people and abandoned his son..but you know the guilt of River was not on his hands..it destroyed him. It doesn't justify what he did..but that man has been through hell..He was dragged down to hell knowing he would never see his love again..I want you to know..I forgive him of his sins against me..and I pray.." Maka feels another jolt of pain..She grinds her teeth. "..That you show him mercy...I really pray-" She cringes. "..That justice will be served.." Maka looks down for a moment..Before looking up at the ceiling. "..And oh god.." She almost cries..the burning is becoming unbearable. "..Please..I know..I know River is in heaven..but please..can he..can he see her just one more time?..just once? I can't ask for him to be released from hell..His sins must be payed for..but I ask that you have mercy..have mercy on his soul."

"Finish it with a amen.." Custos voice seems cracky..but Maka closes her eyes.

"Amen." This sends a shock of pain and she cries out..moving her hand from Custos..She hugs herself..trying to regain her breath.

"Your a fool Life." Death growls..her eye is twitching..she looks in pain..

The demon is hiding in a corner..rocking to himself..

"That' was beautiful Maka.." She looks over to see Custos wiping his eyes of the water that's falling from them..a smile on his face.

"..." Maka looks away. "..Do you think he'll really listen to a witch?..A evil person like me?

"Maka..god would listen to a demon if he prayed to him about the good of someone else.." Custos smile is gentle. "No one is secluded..and he will take in account the pain you went though to pray to him.."

Maka nods..before she looks up at this angel..this protector..his green eyes so full of love..that hold such a sadness..That smile both happy..and sentimental. " Do you think there's hope for me Custos?"

"As long as there is light..there is hope." Custos looks up at the ceiling.

"..I think I'm damned Custos.." Maka's voice is soft. "..I think..no..I know i'm going to hell..you know it too..don't you?"

Custos tenses..and he looks over at her with those sad eyes.. "I-"

"Whoaaa dudes!" That demon suddenly appears in front of them, ruining the serious moment, flailing his arms around..still wearing that bunny costume. "Custos you ass hole your ruining the party! Stop talking about all this depressing shit! Your not dead yet are you little one? You should be more worried about tomorrow, then hell. If you recall, hell is still beneath you..Your still breathing, and Crona and that ghost need you."

His words..spark something in her. She looks up at him with a fire in her eyes..and she nods..He's right. She's probably going to hell..but why stress about it? She has work to do..she isn't dead yet..

Once again..this demon has made her feel better.

Custos is giving the demon a odd look..a frown on his face..Death is glaring at him..

"That's more I like it! Got that fire in your eyes!" the demon cheers. "Now..Maka..bestie..I think we need to make..a pack."

"A pack?" Maka raises an eye brow as the demon steps closer.

"yes! we should team up and work together!" He holds out his hand to her..a smirk on his face. "What you say?"

"..Team up for what?" Maka blinks.

He smirks madly at that.

"Well you see..me and you are very alike..because you see.." He turns his back to her..walking all serious..Maka can't help but to look at his ass. "I want the ghost and Crona to kiss as well." He turns and grins, Maka's gaze shooting up.

"Really?" Maka blinks again at how he starts to prance around like a girl.

"yes! it's perfect! They need to loosen up around each other and have some fun!.. Ragnarok is going to be a hard cookie to crack..but I think together..with your creepy fan girlness..and my even creeper fan boyness..We can make those two cuties kiss.." He holds his hand out to her. "so what do you say? Shall we team up?"

Maka stares at his hand..before looking up at that mad smile..those eyes holding excitement..and past her better judgment..she feels herself getting excited with him..

She can't fight her inner fan girl.

"Fuck yeah!" Maka grabs his hand..and they shake..a smile on her lips..

"Good! so when you wake up, go to the bathroom. we'll go over some plans..we'll probably have to try a lot of stuff out..but omg this is so exciting!" he squeals. "What if we actually get them to kiss?!"

"That would be amazing!" Maka finds herself squealing with him..and soon the two are prancing around..like preppy girls. "We need a camera!"

"We defiantly need a camera!" He grins..still hopping up and down with her..

"..Your both jack asses." Death stares at them irritably.

"Fuck you Death." Both the demon and Maka give her the middle finger..Death growls in response.

"oh my.." Custos sighs. "Must you do this."

"Shove it angel!" the demon giggles. "You have not lived till you kiss a boy!"

"..I believe I will keep my lips clean thank you very much." Custos huffs as he puts his hands together. "These lips will only be used for praising god-"

"Boringgggg." The demon drags out before he smirks at Maka.

"Leave the angel alone." Maka sighs. "He's the good guy-"

"Good guys finish last!" He chuckles. "It's the ass holes that live the longest and get every thing-"

"Just to lose everything in hell." Custos mumbles.

"Aye! It's worth it!" The demon points a finger at the angel..

Maka can't stand it anymore..

"..Why the hell are you wearing that?" Maka blinks away from his bare thighs before looking up at this demon.

"Oh this?..it's uh..national dress like a hooker day..didn't you know?" He gives her a lob sided smile.

"It must always be national hooker day for you." Death grunts.

"And it must always be national bitch day for you. "the demon counters with a chuckle.

"Are father who art in heaven.." Custos starts.

"I'll kill you!"

"I'll rape your ass!"

Maka blinks at this room..at the fighting demon and death..at the angel tying to pray..at all the hot dogs around..at the demon in a bunny costume..

Her head is pretty fucked up. You would think she was doing drugs.

The demon turns around suddenly..and gives Maka a thumbs up..

That's when everything fades away.

* * *

Maka is aware of two things when conciousness comes back to her..a warmness pressed against her front..and a coldness on her back. Two contradicting feelings..yet they feel so right all together. Maka's eyes slowly open..and as she guesses she see's Crona's pale chest in her face..she's nuzzled into him..and immediately thoughts of how they got this way make her face and body to heat up..

Wow.

"Hey guys." Maka yawns..already knowing it's Ragnarok that is behind her..she's not at all uncomfortable with the fact she's naked, and these two boys are pressed up against her..it feels right. Natural almost.

"H-Hey Maka." She can feel Crona's smile on top of her head. "H-How'd you sleep?"

"Damn bitch, Crona worked you good didn't he? You were out forever." Ragnarok chuckles and Crona squeaks.

"He really did." Maka grins into Crona's chest..and rubs Ragnarok's arms that are hugging her from behind. "By the way, thanks for that Crona. You fucked my mind clear."

"N-N-No problem Maka.." His body is getting hot..he sounds embarrassed..

"What? You not going to say 'a-any time Maka'." Maka chuckles when he tenses.

"Gah! y-you know that..t-that i'll do it..a-anytime.." He sounds so worked up..She has to look at him..and is amused to see how much he's blushing.

"What's wrong Crona? You look nervous?" Maka smirks...he gets redder as he glances at Ragnarök..

"i-it's just-"

" 'Well s-sweet jesus Maka, I don't want to t-talk about how I banged you in front of Ragnarök, even though he's all over your naked body.' " Ragnarök suddenly mocks Crona's voice..speaking higher..stutter and all..

The three get really quiet..before they all bust out laughing...Maybe it's the way Ragnarok sounded or the way he brought back 'sweet Jesus'..but in this moment..it was fucking hilarious.

"S-Shut up Ragnarök." Crona chuckles out.

"Not my fault you're a pussy." Ragnarök grunts. "When you fuck a girl good your suppose to brag about it, not hid it like a prissy girl."

"i-i'm not a p-prissy girl." Crona blushes and his gaze skits.

"Well if you're not a fucking prissy girl then you should be shouting about how you pleased Maka..that's what all the fucking real men do."

"R-Really?..but i-i've never heard you-"

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Lady Maka I have food, may I come in?"

"Alright Crona. If you're a man, run over there, open the door and shout at Eruka how you fucked Maka. Then everyone will know you're a man." Ragnarök tries to hide his ass hole like smile.

"R-Really?" Crona turns to Maka as if reassurance..

Maka can't resist.

"Yup." Maka nods viscouly..Seeing how Ragnarök's smirk grows.

"I-I'm a man.." Crona seems to mumble to himself as he crawls out of bed..naked and all..he trembles sightly when he gets out of bed..he takes a deep breath before punching the air. "I am..a man!"

Maka and Ragnarök have to sneaker into the pillow..to stop full-out cracking up as Crona marches over to the door..This is too rich..too good..she can't even feel sorry right now.

"Lady maka-" Eruka starts again..only for Crona to open the door wide..revealing the frog witch..and Free standing next to her.

"What the fuck..?" Free starts..his face dropping with Eruka's in shock.

"I! C-Crona Gorgon! A man! Had s-sex with maka!" Crona shouts in their face..naked..Maka and Ragnarök are cracking up at this point..holding on to each other. "And she liked it!"

The look on Free and Eruka's face..is pricless..she wishes she had her camera on her..oh god..Maka's side hurts so much...their mouths are wide open.

"..." Crona pauses when he looks down at the tray of food that Eruka is holding..his eyes light up. "O-Ohh! a-are those pancakes?" Crona takes the tray..before slaming the door in the faces of a very stunned Eruka and Free..

That was it. that was two much.

Maka and Ragnarok crack up full force..not holding anything back.

"G-Guys I did it! and I-I got pancakes-" Crona starts..but when he turns around and sees Maka and Ragnarök rolling around they're laughing so hard..He frowns.." W-what's so funny?" when they keep laughing more..his brows furrow. "..Y-Yelling at people n-naked isn't what men do.. i-is it?"

Maka and Ragnarök shake their heads..trying to catch their breaths

"Y-You jerks!" Crona pouts..his face heating up so much as he puts the tray of food down and quickly picks up his shattered clothes on the floor..he starts to put them on, a embarrassed flush on his face.

"I'm s-sorry..I had to do it Crona.." Maka wheezes. "I love you!"

"Holy fucking shit you actually did it!" Ragnarök roars. "What fucking got me was..when he was fucking like 'oh are those pancakes?' what the fuck?" Maka and Ragnaork crack up.

"I l-like pancakes!" Crona huffs and crosses his arms..That adorable pout on his face. "Are y-you two done?"

"No!" Ragnarök chuckles.

"Yes!" Maka giggles. "Sorry Crona..you really are a man though." Maka slowly gets out of bed..walking towards the pouting boy still naked..His gaze skits from her naked from..Maka cups his cheeks and makes him look at her. "..You know you didn't have to do anything to prove that right? You were always a man to me before this.." She smiles gently. "Your my beautiful man..Remember?"

Crona looks at her with wide eyes..before such a happy smile comes to his lips..and he giggles..god it's so cute. "Yeah..I am." He beams. "you were the first to make me feel good about being a boy..you helped me except it and then.." He blushes. "You t-turned me into a man."

"You didn't need me for that Crona." Maka rubs her nose against his, and he sighs in happiness..forgetting completely the joke she just played on him..when Maka pulls away..He's able to see Ragnarök, laying in bed, with his arms folded behind his head..He's staring at Maka..looking lowly at her naked form. "P-Pervert." Crona hears himself grumbling.

"Your one to fucking talk." Ragnarök gives him his middle finger before grinning. "Hey Crona..let me borrow your body for a second."

"Oh n-no." Crona shakes his head. "I-I'm not let you have my body. "He crosses his arms. "You s-should have thought about that before you p-played that trick on me! I-I would have given you my body if you w-weren't such a butt face-"

"Bull shit Crona!" Ragnarök's eye twitches as he gets out of the bed. "You wouldn't have given it to me anyway! Your stingy!"

"Y-your just mad because y-you know if you were n-nice I would be nice to you." Crona flips his hair. "W-What goes around comes around hunny."

"Don't ever fucking fall me hunny again."

Maka chuckles at the two as she sneaks away from them to get dressed..putting on her dark vest and pants..before looking back at them. Crona has his hand on his hip and his finger going..Ragnarök is getting more pissed off by the minute and she loves it.

"Alright sassy and hunny..It's time to eat." She grins at the glare Ragnarök gives her.

"Don't call me fucking hunny."

"Okay raggy."

"Bitch!"

"Y-Yay pancakes!" Crona cheers as they all walk towards the bed with the tray..Ragnarök still fuming getting Maka to laugh..

This is it. Her family. The only thing keeping her sane. If anything were to happen..

She would lose everything.

"Let's see.." Maka sits on the bed, next to Crona..the small boy is practically drooling over the strawberry pancakes..theres' about six of them with eggs and thoast..bacon..sausage.. "They call this a fucking meal?"

"Fat ass." Ragnarök grunts as he sits next to her.

"P-Pancakes!" Crona smiles..as he takes all six pancakes and puts them on a plate..he seems to snap out of his food trance when he sees Maka looking at him with wide eyes. "..G-Gah i'm s-sorry..y-you want some?.." He forces his smile..

Maka can't help to laugh.

"They're all yours Crona." She grabs all the bacon and sausage..The sausage is pretty big..She chuckles as she picks it up. "How would you like to be hit in the face with this meaty sausage Ragnarök? How would you like this meaty sausage in your mouth?"

"How would you like that meaty sausage shoved up your ass." Ragnarök growls.

"Hmm..kinky arent we?" maka's goofy grin gets Ragnarök's eye twitching.

"D-Do you like pancakes? y-yes I like pancakes.." Crona giggles to himself in pleasure as he eats his fluffy breakfast..

Maka starts shoving her face with her food..engulfing as much as she can..Crona sings to himself..Ragnarök grumbles about her being a fat ass..put as she looks at Crona's small mouth take in pancakes..and Ragnarök's mouth growl out words..

It hits her. Her mission.

Maka feels an excitement build up..and she can't help but to shout out..

"Bathroom!" Maka squeals, getting Crona to twitch in alarm and Ragnarök to tense.

"..Okay you don't have to fucking announce it to the world." Ragnarök grunts.

"D-Do you want u-us to come with you?" Crona frowns..his eyes coming off his beloved pancakes to look at something he loves more.

"Nah. I have killer gass. Wouldn't want you guys hearing that." She grins as she gets off the bed.

Ragnarök blinks. "..How the fuck are you a woman?"

"Go suck on a meaty sausage Ragnarök." Maka gives him her middle finger as she walks out of the room..Ragnarök's comback cut off by the shutting of the door behind her..Maka chuckles to herself as she starts walking towards the bathroom..

And the closer she gets the more evil and creeper her laughter gets..

"Oh demon~" Maka chimes as she walks into the bath room and shuts the door behind her..completely alone.

"Here!" The demon appears in front of her..his eyes alight in excitement, wearing his normal clothes. "Are you ready for this? are you ready to do the impossible little one? today..we make history.." The demon holds out his hand. "Together we make history."

Maybe it's the fact maka's too excited to think about this..that she's alone in the bathroom with a part of Asura..with a demon that has tried to kill her..But she grins like an idiot and puts her hand in his..

Suddenly The demon Grins darkly..his eyes narrowing..getting Maka to freeze..a shiver of fear being sent down her body..

"Soo.." That dark look leaves. "How should we go about doing this?"

"I have a couple of ideas.." Maka grins again..a evil laugh coming from her throat as she rubs her hands.

"So do I.." The demon starts rubbing his hands as well. "We'll take turns trying! how does that sound?"

"perfect.." Maka purrs.. "Hahaha.."

"Hahahaha." The demon laughs with her..

"Hahahahahah.."

"Aahahahahahaha"

Maka keeps laughing..only for the demon to grab her suddenly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs loudly in her face..and she stops..her eyes wide..He stops laughing and gives her a lopsided smile. "I win."

Maka blinks..thinking she might have just lost her hearing as this demon pulls away from her and does a spin on his heel. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah!" Maka regains herself..

The demon and Maka share a smile..

And you couldn't tell who's was the maddest.

* * *

Operation Get Crona and Ragnarok to kiss: Maka Albarn style!

* * *

"Watch and learn." Maka grins over at the demon who is giving her a smirk..They're standing out by her bed room door. "I'm going to use Crona's pancake weakness against him."

"Good luck." The demon chuckles. "I'm cheering you on pal. Make me proud."

"Fuck yeah! I'm not giving up till those two are kissing." She gives him a thumbs up..before she straightens herself..and walks into the room.

* * *

_Try one: Pancake slam._

"What the fuck took you so long? You fall in or something?" Ragnarok grunts, raising his eye brow as Maka walks in smoothly..a blank look on her face.

"Y-Yum.." Crona hums as he swallows some of his pancake..He smiles down at the last one. He happily reaches down. "D-Do I like pancakes? yes I like-"

Maka is suddenly right in front of the bed..she snatches the pancake right from Crona before he can touch it..The pink haired boy gasps and whips his head up to look at her with wide eyes...a desperation there.

"You want the pancake Crona?" Maka moves it around..The boy looks like he's about to pounce on her..he's frowning.

"Y-Yes I want the pancake..can I please-"

"Get the pancake!" Maka roars..before she turns around and..

Throws the pancake right in Ragnarok's face..Maybe it's the fact the ghost has gotten stronger since he's regained his past..because the pancake actually hits him. It doesn't go through.

"What the fuck-" He starts.

"PANCAKE!" Crona roars before he tackles Ragnarok..The two falling off the bed..The pancake falls off Ragnarok's face from impact..so what's left is Crona looking into the eyes of a very confused Ragnarok..mere inches from his own. With the pancake gone..it seems to snap Crona out of his state.. "Oh h-hi Ragnarok." He blinks.

Maka bites her knuckle..Come on..just kiss..She feels a hope raise at the fact Ragnarok hasn't pushed him off..

The raven blinks..

Before his face falls to a glare.

"Get the fuck off me Crona!" The raven punches the pink haired boy in the face..successfully knocking him off.

"I-It's not my f-fault you had pancake on your f-face!" Crona glares and rubs his lip.

"You didn't have to fucking tackle me like a-"

"DAMN IT!" Maka growls in defeat..Ragnarok and Crona stopping to look at her oddly.

"W-What's wrong Maka?" Crona frowns.

"Why the fuck do you look like that?" Ragnarok grunts.

"I have to take a shit!" Maka shouts before she marches out the room..leaving very two confused boys..

Ragnarok blinks. "..Seriously how the fuck is she a woman?..and how the fuck do I find her attractive?"

"B-Because she's amazing." Crona sighs happily..watching her go like she didn't just say she's going to take a shit.

"Stop being gay." Ragnarok grunts as he punches his arm. "You-"

"PANCAKE!" Crona roars when he finds it on the floor. He jumps over towards it..and picks it up.

"..Your really not going to fucking eat that off the floor are you?"

"O-Of course not..i-i'm not a dumb ass." Crona wrinkles his nose..before he waves the pancake in the air like a flag. "There! all germs gone!" He takes a bite out of it happily..

"..You..are so retarded." Ragnarok looks at him in disbelief.

"I know y-you are but what am I?"

"A fucking dumb ass." Ragnarok crosses his arms..but he has a smirk on his face.

Crona gives him a shaky middle finger as he eats his beloved pancake.

* * *

"That went well." The demon hums when Maka comes out of the room..She glares at him when he smirks. "..You got Ragnarok's fist on Crona's lips..That's a start."

"Fuck you. I was close." Maka crosses her arms, a pout on her face. "You saw it..how close they were!"

"Yeah, yeah." The demon waves her off and Maka's eye twitches. "Now it's time for me-"

"No! I want another chance." Maka grips her fist in determination. "I'll get it this time! if I fail, it's your turn but..this one won't. This time i'll use Crona's love for me against him..and his gullibility."

"Oh?..well now i'm curious.." The demon smirks. "Fine. One more try for you..then I give this bitch a try."

"This bitch is mine." Maka grins..She turns on her heel..before walking right back into the room..

* * *

_Try two: Dying wish._

"Hey guys." Maka walks into the room.

"O-Oh hey Maka-" Crona starts with a smile..both boys looking at her.

"AHHH! Holy shit! heart attack!" Maka screams and puts a hand to her heart..Her eyes wide..before she falls to the floor.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries and runs to her..Ragnarok just blinks..

"What the fuck is going on?"

"M-Maka!" Crona falls to his knees in front of her..He holds her in his arms..his eyes getting watery. "M-Maka are you okay?! H-How did you h-have a heart attack? you seemed fine!"

"It must have been..that shit..I..strained too hard.." Maka hears the demon sneaker but she keeps a straight face.

"G-Gah! You c-can have a h-heart attack from t-that?!" Crona gets pale.

"I"m d-dying." Maka groans out and his eyes get wide.

"N-No! M-Maka you can't g-go this way! Y-You can't leave me! D-Don't let s-shit kill you!" He's about to cry..shaking her desperately..

Maka almost cracks up right there..but by will power she fakes her pained expression.

Ragnarok fades away.

Perfect.

"Crona..you can save me..come closer..so I can tell you.." She groans.

"I-I'll do anything to save you Maka." Crona speaks firmly..he's trembling..He leans closer..

This is a low move..but this will get Crona to kiss Ragnarok..It's bullet proof.

"Crona.." She whispers in his ear. "I need you to-"

Suddenly water is thrown on her..it's cold water. She screams and jumps up..standing on her feet, her eyes so wide.

"Well, will you look at that? I fucking cured her." Ragnarok grins like a ass hole, holding a bucket.

"M-Maka your s-saved!" Crona cheers before he hugs her..

"DAMN IT!" Maka growls..Only to realize she shouted this out loud. Crona and Ragnarok blink at her. "Uh..you got me all wet..now I need a towel."

Maka gets out of Crona's hold and hurries out.

Crona blinks before he looks over at Ragnarok who looks confused..watching as Maka leaves..

The pink haired boy runs to him and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Ragnarok tenses as he looks down at the other boy. "Y-You saved her!-"

"She was fucking playing with you-"

"Y-Your a hero!" Crona grins as he pulls away..letting him go. "Y-You save people with buckets..t-they could call you..oh! b-bucket head!"

Ragnarok blinks. "What kind of fucking gay name is that? Who the fuck would call themselves bucket head?"

"Someone who uses b-buckets to save people." Crona challenges.

"Crona I didn't fucking save her with the bucket-"

"O-Oh no, don't be modest Ragnarok!" Crona shakes his head. "Y-You deserve the tittle bucket head! H-Healer of heart attacks!"

"..Your just trying to piss me off aren't you Crona?" His piercing blue eyes narrow.

"N-No i'm serious.." Crona shifts a little. "..Y-you always know what to d-do in a situation..Y-Your a hero.." He grips his arm. "I a-admire you."

Ragnarok's glare falls..He stares at Crona before he scratches his cheek. "..There's nothing to fucking admire. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing in a situation, I just do what I feel like. I go on fucking instinct, the bucket thing wasn't-"

"At l-least you act.." Crona mumbles.

"Stop being gay." Ragnarok sighs as he pats Crona on the top of the head and ruffles his hair. "You fucking act. You made Maka feel better not too long ago remember? that's a fucking act." He grins at how Crona blushes.

"Y-Yeah.." Crona's gaze shifts before he smiles at Ragnarok. "..T-Thank you."

"What ever."

"Y-You really are a super hero aren't you? B-Bucket head to the rescue!"

"Now I know your trying to fucking piss me off."

"i-i'm going to call y-you bucket head from n-now on because of w-what you did to me!"

"Like fuck if you are!" Ragnarok grabs him by the shirt and pulls his fist back.

Crona's eyes narrow. "I-I'll sing it.."

"You wouldn't.."

Crona gives him a look..before he opens his mouth..

* * *

"My, you got soaking wet and they didn't even kiss." The demon laughs when Maka walks out of the room.

"Fuck you." Maka grumbles as she rings out her vest.

"The more you say it the more tempting it's getting." The demon chuckles, licking his lips. "But i'm afraid it's time for my turn!" His smile is sinister. "..No mercy."

"Fine." Maka sighs as she moves out of the way of the door. "..It's all you."

"Time to tame a bitch! Doggy style!" The demon chuckles..before he stops. He gets a odd look on his face. "Hey Maka.." he looks at her.

"Yeah?" Maka tenses at him saying her name..and the serious expression on his face.

"..If I get them to kiss..can I.." He gulps. "..Have pudding?"

"..uh..sure." Maka raises an eye brow at how he grins.

"PUDDING!" The demon fades away..

Maka is left standing there alone..her eyes wide from his loud shouting..

* * *

Operation get Crona and Ragnarok to kiss : Crazy Demon style!

* * *

_Try one: Blunt._

"- _I'm a B-Barbie girl in the Barbie world-"_ Crona sings only for Ragnarok to grab a hold of him and shake him viscously..Crona's voice sounding all odd..going up and down but he continues to sing.

"Crona shut the fuck up-" Ragnarok growls..

"Hey!" Suddenly a arm wraps around both Crona and Ragnarok..stopping Crona's singing, and Ragnarok's shaking as he they look behind them. The demon grins as he leans in..his face between them. "You two should kiss!"

The two boys blink..The surprise seeming to ware off.

"G-Gah no!"

"Fuck no!"

"Fine, fine..don't kiss.." The demon grins. "But you two have to at least fuck-"

Ragnarok and Crona elbow this demon at the same time in the face..getting him off.

"Get the fuck out of here pervert."

"I-I don't know how to deal with that!"

The demon fades away..leaving Crona and Ragnarok looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Fuck..my eyes..I think..I think I might be blind." The demon groans as he appears in front of Maka, he's rubbing his eyes.

"What kind of fucking plan was that?" Maka grunts. "Of course that wasn't going to fucking work."

"Hey! Just had to fucking try it! Some times all you have to do is offer the idea! " The demon grumbles still rubbing his eyes. " I'll get it this time!..That was just a fucking warm up."

"I hope you have some better ideas then that." Maka smirks. "At least my ideas got them closer."

"Well my ideas will get them to kiss." The demon crosses his arms. "If there's anything I know, it's fucking kissing boys. I know what boys want, I know what guys need."

"..Oh?" Maka raises an eye brow..but can't help her blush..because he looks like Crona..and Crona kissing a guy..

She has weaknesses ok?

"This idea is bullet proof! i'm going to use my beautiful voice..and.." The demon snaps his fingers..something appearing in his hand. "and this lollipop!"

"..A lollipop?" Maka blinks. "How the hell is that going to get them to kiss?"

"You'd be amazed at what kind of seduction a lollipop can give.." He smirks perversely. "You know that song..lick me like a lollipop?..You know what I'm saying! Crona's small innocent tongue lapping on a lollipop..oh yes, Ragnarok will have a boner for him by the end of it!"

"Maybe this would work if Ragnarok was already gay." Maka sighs..though she can't help to blush at what he said. " Ragnarok will probably just see it as Crona eating a lollipop..he probably won't even pay attention to him!"

"That's where my song comes in.." He chuckles. "Yet I'm not trying to get him to see Crona eating the lollipop like Crona licking a dick..though that would be nice..no..the cherry color will pronounce his lips more..Just watch and learn home girl."

The demon gives her a peace sign before he fades away..Maka can't help but to wonder how this one will turn out.

* * *

_Try two : Let me sing you a song._

"That fucking perverted demon." Ragnarok grumbles..his eye twitching in irritation. "He's more gayer then you Crona."

"G-Gee thanks." Crona gives him a glare, but it looks like a pout. "H-He's just a little strange..he's r-really not a bad guy Ragnarok-"

"A demon? Not a bad guy?" Ragnarok scoffs. "Seriously Crona, I don't know what the fuck your thinking in befriending him. Is he fucking brain washing you? or are you just that stupid?"

"I k-know he won't betray us Ragnarok.." Crona gathers his courage. "You s-should trust in me more..M-Maka does-"

"Maka is fucking blinded by love. She has a lot of shit to deal with and She probably just doesn't want to fight about it. I care about you Crona, but I'm not going to let you fuck all this up-"

"I k-know what I'm doing.." A anger is starting to build in the pink haired boy's eyes.

"Oh? Suddenly you know what your doing?" Ragnarok scoffs. "You should be more worried about Maka then making fucking friends with a demon! She only has this day and tomorrow Crona..that's all she fucking has."

"D-Don't you think I-I know this Ragnarok?! T-That's why we need him! H-He can help us!-"

"You piss me off so fucking much Crona. This is ridiculous! Do we need to send you back to that Fucking asylum? Because obviously your brain's fucked up if you think this demon will help us!"

Crona gives him a dark glare..before he crosses his arms and walks back over to the bed..He sits on it, glaring at the wall. Ragnarok grumbles and moves to the other side of the large room..Seeming to try to keep himself from beating the shit out of Crona.

"Hey best friend!" The demon appears in front of Crona..he's whispering so Ragnarok doesn't hear him..He frowns at the look on Crona's face. "What's wrong?"

"R-Ragnarok being a-an ass." Crona rubs his arm, and sighs. "H-He thinks I'm stupid for trusting you..H-He's wrong right?" Crona looks up at him with those eyes..Those pale blue eyes that still hold gullibly..That still trust.

"Of course. You can trust me. You trust your best friend." Judas gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry your friend doesn't like me though...I was going to save this for myself..but you seem to need it more then me." He hands Crona something.

"A l-lollipop?" Crona blinks and looks at him.

"Yup. A cherry lollipop." He grins at how his eyes brighten.

"M-Maka likes Cherry. " He smiles..then frowns. "S-She's been gone awhile..H-Have you seen her?..I-I think she said she was g-going to get a towel.."

"Oh yeah, She's back in the bath room..I think she's having some stomach problems. I wouldn't go near her. Don't want to embarrasses her."

"R-Right..s-should I wait to share with Maka?"

"You could always get started for her..she said she wanted you too."

"R-Really?..wait how did you-"

Before he can ask the demon is gone..Crona blinks before he looks down at the lollipop..It does sound appealing..he needs something to distract himself from the head ache coming on...with that in mind he unwraps the lollipop..

"Fucking dumb ass." Ragnarok grumbles to himself..Taking deep breaths..trying to keep his cool...He needs to fucking relax..

"_Percussion."_ A voice speaks in his head..and Ragnarok starts hearing..drums?..slow drums..like jazz. It's soothing, something you would listen to when your trying to sleep..Though Ragnarok wanted to relax..this gets him to tense up..maybe he's just hearing shit-

"_Strings."_ The voice speaks again..before a bass sound is added to the drums..adding to the effect. "_Winds."_ flutes add to the melody..

Ragnarok frowns and turns around..looking for what the fuck is making this noise..He glances around the room..looking for the speaker..looking for anyone else..only for his piercing blue eyes to fall on the only other person in here..

_"Words."_ The voice seems to be smiling..getting louder. "_There you see him..sitting there across the way..~"_ The voice is deep and soothing..singing like he's singing in Ragnarok's ear..but no one is there. Crona doesn't seem to hear what he's hearing..The pink haired boy is just sitting on their bed..licking a lollipop? Where the hell he get that?. _"..He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him..~"_ The voice coos softly..It's sounding like it's coming from near Crona..so Ragnarok takes a step forward. " _And you don't know why but you're dying to try..you wanna kiss the boy.~"_

"What?" Ragnarok can't help but to blurt out at that. "No I fucking don't-"

_"Yes, you want him..look at him, you know you do.~"_ The voice continues to sing..Ragnarok does look over at the pink haired boy..Crona's hair seems to be moving slowly from a unknown wind..light from the window shinning right on him..His eyes closed in pleasure as he timidly licks the lollipop with his small tongue, his lips all red. ".._Possible he wants you too. There is one way to ask him..it don't take a word. not a single word..~"_ Crona's eyes slowly open..his pale blue eyes shinning as his lips part..and he licks them. "._.Go on and kiss the boy.`~"_

"Fuck no-" Ragnarok protests with the voice in his head..getting alarmed quickly only for the music to pick up speed..Shit is he going insane?

_"Sing with me now. Sha-La-La-La-La-La My-Oh-My! Look at the boy too shy. He ain't gunna kiss the boy~-"_

"Damn straight, I'm not kissing-"

_"Sha-La-La-La-La-La, ain't that sad. Ain't it a shame?, Too bad you gunna miss the boy.~"_ the voice takes a quiet tone..the lights seem to dim..so the only thing bright in this room is Crona..The boy still enjoying his lollipop..not knowing the distress Ragnarok is going through.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ragnarok looks around..the words stop, but the instruments are still playing..that soft, and sweet tune. He glares around..trying to find the source..but to no luck..what kind of fucking madness is this? Why the fuck would it be telling him he wants to kiss Crona? He was just fucking pissed at the guy! What the hell is going on?.

Ragnarok's question goes unanswered..but the music never stops..and Crona never seems to hear it.

"_Now's your moment..floating in a blue lagoon..~"_ Suddenly Crona isn't in his bed anymore..He's in a boat on the water..with fire flies..a moon shinning down at him. Ragnarok blinks..He's fucking losing it...he's seeing things and hearing things._ "Boy, you better do it soon..no time will be better.~"_ Ragnarok growls before he punches himself in the face..The image doesn't fade away though..The room around him is faded..all there is, is Crona now. The boy is radiating..Ragnarok tries to look away..tries to cover his ears..but Crona is the only thing he can look at now. "_He don't say a word..and he won't say a word..until ya kiss the boy.~"_

Ragnarok at this point is freaking out..He's really fucking losing it..He thought Maka brought him out of the madness..Fuck..this can't be happing-

Crona's small lips take in the lollipop..Ragnarok watching as he does so..He looks at the slight flushing of Crona's cheeks..How bright his eyes are..He takes in the boy sitting on the boat..The moon's light on him..The way he smiles.

Ragnarok tenses.

_"Sha-La-La-La-La-La-La don't be scared! You got the mood prepared..go on and kiss the boy~"_ Ragnarok slowly starts to walk over to the boy..following the alluring voice. "_Sha-La-La-La-La don't stop now!~"_ Ragnarok keeps walking slowly towards the boat..which he really knows is their bed..His piercing eyes on Crona, on the boy's eyes that are sparking. He pauses when Crona looks at him. "_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the boy..~"_

"R-Ragnarok?.." Crona blinks at the odd look on his face..his head tilted in the cutest way. "..I-Is something wrong?"

_"Sha-La-La-La-La-La float along! Listen to the song, the song say kiss the boy.~"_ Ragnarok doesn't say anything to Crona..he just walks closer..The light on Crona making his red cheeks look darker..that lollipop in his mouth..those eyes staring at him. "_Sha-La-La-La-La-La the music play. Do what the music say, you wanna kiss the boy.~"_

Ragnarok leans closer..His hands resting on the bed by both sides of Crona's hips..Crona's eyes get wide. "_You've got to kiss the boy..~"_ Their eyes lock..before Ragnarok gets closer..Their faces inches apart. _"Why don't you kiss the boy?~"_

"R-Ragnarok?" The lollipop falls from Crona's mouth..a confused look on his face..he seems a bit fearful..yet his cheeks are a ting of red.

"_You gotta kiss the boy..go on and kiss the boy!~"_

The raven gets closer and closer..Their lips inches apart..Piercing eyes locking onto pale blue..

"Crona get the fuck out of the way." Ragnarok snarls as he pushes Crona away with his hand..Crona falling off the bed with a surprised 'Gah!' before Ragnarok moves behind where Crona was..to the lump in the boat... Ragnarok rips the blanket off.

_"You gotta..kiss the boy..~"_ The demon sings..his back to the raven who is glaring draggers in the back of his head...the boat has turned back into a bed. _"Go on and kiss the boy!~"_ the demon cheers..only to stop..when he must realize he no longer has cover..He slowly turns around..only to see Ragnarok towering over him with a dark expression..and Crona blinking..looking so confused. "Oh..Hey there ghost..like the..uh..song?..it's uh..a classic." The demon smiles sheepishly.

Ragnarok responds by crackling his knuckles..before cracking his neck..The look in his eyes turning darker.

"SHA-LA-LA-LA AND KISS THE BOY DAMN IT!" The demon roars, jumping up and failing his arms around. "Do you know how much work I put into that?!-"

The demon is cut off my Ragnarok's fist to his face..The boy is quick to Grab him..Crona looks conflicted and confused.

"W-What's going on?"

"Crona! best friend! thank god your here!" The demon fades out of Ragnarok's hold to hide behind Crona. "I sung your friend..you know a song,..to try to be friends with him..and..he punched me in the face!" Judas points to his cheeks. "These tears..are real and because of him!"

'Oh fucking please! he was singing a fucking song about me kissing you Crona!" Ragnarok snarls.

"I'm a demon! That's how we show we care about each other! I couldn't help, over hearing your argument about me..and I feel really bad I'm causing you so much trouble..I wanted you two to kiss and make up-"

"You just want us to kiss you perverted ass hole!"

"Me? a pervert?! never!" He gasps..his tears falling more. "You..you hurt me so much..that I have to leave..right now..I have to leave right now." The demon sniffles and starts walking away-

"Oh fuck no! Your not going any where ass hole i'm not done with you!" Ragnarok roars and tackles him..only for the demon to fade..and Ragnarok to fall on his face.

"Haha! can't catch me i'm the ginger bread man!" The demon coos before his voice fades away.

"Fucking hell.." Ragnarok growls and gets up. "He's fucking dead-"

"H-He's just playing around Ragnarok." Crona frowns. "H-He doesn't mean any harm-"

"Any harm?! Your not going to be able to convince me Crona that he.."

So their fight continues..lips flapping..but no lips smacking.

* * *

"..I really thought they were about to kiss." Maka sighs as the demon appears in front of her..wiping his fake tears. "..The song was nice though..i'll give you credit for that."

"Fucking hell! Bull balls!" The demon snaps his fingers before letting out a frustrated sigh. "..We both failed..I thought..I thought I could do it..The ghost was able to resist my beautiful singing! There's no way we can get him to kiss Crona.." The demon sighs again.

"..Wait.." Maka's eyes get wide before she face palms. "Maybe we've been going about this all wrong!..we're suppose to be helping each other right?..well obviously our plans alone aren't enough.."

"..So we combine them..Use are heads to come up with plans together!" the demon beams. "As they say! Two fucked up heads are better then one!"

"Hell yeah! so..what should we do?..We've tried song..being blunt..dying..pancakes.." Maka frowns. "If anything..they seem to just fight more after we're done trying...what are they doing now?"

"Let's see." The demon snaps his finger..and the large vertical eye that Maka has been watching comes closer...in the pupil Maka can see Crona and Ragnarok..they seem to be yelling at each other..before Crona goes back to his side of the room..and Ragnarok goes to his..

"They're still fighting.." Maka frowns and rubs her chin.

"You know..you are a fucking witch. I bet there's a love potion in your book!" the demon grins at her.

"Nah, I don't want to use magic." Maka waves it off. "That's quitter talk!..lets..hey..I just thought of something.."

"What?"

"Well..you know Sponge Bob right?"

"Who the fuck doesn't know Sponge Bob? That shit is my shit that I shit to."

".." Maka blinks before she straightens herself out. "Well..remember that episode Squidward changed the boy's bubble notes they were passing to each other to say mean stuff?"

"..Yeah..so you want us to throw bubbles at them?"

"..No. It gave me a idea! What if..I don't know..this might be cheesy..but we right a letter and give it to the two boys..The letter will apologize-"

"And say something along the lines of getting them to kiss right?" The demon grins. "I want to write Ragnarok's letter!"

"And i'll write Crona's letter." Maka grins. "Remember..try to be like Ragnarok..you have to make it believable."

"Got it. Be like the ghost." The demon grins before Maka snaps her fingers..

Two papers appear with pens..They sit on the floor..before they get to work.

* * *

Operation get Crona and Ragnarok to kiss : combination. Maka and Crazy style.

* * *

_Try one: Dear john._

"Where the fuck is Maka?" Ragoanrk growls. "this fucking bitch has not been looking for a towel this whole fucking time..and this fucking demon..and fucking Crona! This is fucking ridiculous!" Ragnarok glares out of the window..not looking at the pink haired boy, less he wants to knock the shit out of him. That's when his eye catches something on the window still..a letter?..this wasn't here a second ago..what the fuck is this? One of the demon's pranks? Ragnarok scowls as he peeks up the letter and opens it.

_' Dear Ragnarok,_

_I'm sorry for pissing you off..but you should know I'm only doing what I think is best for our family. I also want you to know..it's getting harder to fight these urges..ever since Maka said something about us kissing in the bath tub..I can't get the possibility out of my head! I can't deal with it Ragnarok..could you..could you just kiss me once?..just so I can get it out my system..I'm sure it will make Maka happy too..can you help me deal with this?_

_love Crona'_

"W-What a jerk.." Crona huffs on the other side of the room..only to frown. "..M-Maka really has been gone awhile..I-I wish she would come back..m-maybe I should check on her anyway-" Crona starts..only to see something on their bed..it's paper..it has writing on it..curiosity getting the better of him..he walks over to the letter that wasn't there a moment ago, and grabs it, opening it up.

' _Dear Crona,_

_I know I'm a fucking ass hole..and I like the smell of my own farts but your so awesome. I can't even express how awesome you are..so I punch you in the face..but when I punch you..i'm really saying..I love you Crona. You sweet piece of ass. I know I fucking say I'm not gay..and I tease you for it..but it's because I'm the one that is actually gay..and gay for you. I'm gay for your ass Crona. When I pound your face in, I really want to be pounding your ass. So forgive me..I'm confused..when I see you it's like my penis is on fire..you are so hot. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me for being an ass..I would like a kiss from you..I know it's bold of me..but hell, your ass is worth it._

_love Ragnarok._

_Ps. if you don't kiss me, i'm going to rape your ass.'_

Both boys read these notes at the same time..before slowly turning around to look at each other.

"Uh Crona-"

"Gah! d-don't rape me!" Crona throws his arms in the air, backing up into the corner with wide eyes..his teeth chattering.

"What the fuck you talking about? I'm not-"

"D-Don't even try to deny it! I-I know all your d-dark intentions Ragnarok! Y-You do like my a-ass! and y-you want to rape me!" Crona's gaze shifts everywhere..he looks close to hyperventilating. "I-I'ts all here!" Crona waves the paper around.

"..wait a fucking second.." Ragnarok's face gets dark as he marches over towards the trembling boy. "I didn't fucking write that-"

"O-Oh yeah?" Crona challenges. "T-Then why does it have your n-name on it?"

'Because someone else wrote it dumb ass! When the fuck would I even have time to get fucking paper! i've been here the whole time. Come the fuck on, give me it." He snatches the paper from Crona..as he reads it..his face gets darker and his eye twitches. "..You know I would not fucking write this shit-"

"I d-don't know Ragnarok..y-you get that crazy look in your e-eyes sometimes-"

"bitch! I don't want your fucking ass! If I wrote this, then apparently you wrote this too." Ragnarok hands him his letter..Crona grabs it confused..and as he reads it..his eyes get wide.

"I-I didn't write this!" He tugs at his hair.

"And I didn't fucking write that!" Ragnarok growls.

"But t-then who-" Crona starts..only to stop as he looks behind Ragnarok..the boy's pause gets the spirit to turn around..and immediately his face falls to a scowl..

It's a vertical eye..when it sees it's been caught, the eye widens before disappears.

""It's that fucking demon! I"m going to kill him!"

"G-Gah! W-Why would you write stuff like this Blue?" Crona frowns.

"Come on, lets fucking fine the perverted bastard!" Ragnarok snarls before he takes off running..Crona running with him, with a frown on his face.

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" The demon pants as Maka and him come to a stop in the dinning room..as soon as the plan was a failure they ran just in cause Ragnarok and Crona would come out. The demon pouts. "..Why am I the one to only get blamed?" he fidgets with his fingers like he's ashamed. "This one was your idea.." he mumbles.

"I know, I know...in my head I pictured it turning out perfectly..I guess I'm getting desperate." Maka sighs.

"The reason why this plan failed has to be because of you..because my letter was just like Ragnarok..and I was all romantic and stuff." The demon crosses his arms..staring at Maka as she holds her head in her hands. "..What's are next move?"

"..I didn't want to do this.." Maka takes a deep breath. "..But i'm a witch for a reason-"

"Hell yeah! Love potion here we come! ohhh and I can help you!" He cheers as a..maids outfit pops onto this male..a sexy maids outfit at that..his thighs all exposed.

"But your a demon.." Maka tries to keep her eyes up as this demon grins at her.

"Yup! I got the magic fingers though! And I was there when you made those other potions..you suck! you need my help!"

..It's true Maka has had her failures...after glancing at those smooth thighs of the demon she smirks up at him. "Alright. Fine. Let's do this..this is our last try."

"Last try." He grins as he holds his hand out.

"We can do this." She puts her hand over his..

With a twisted grin they walk over to the room next to the kitchen..where they will make the potion..

A demon and a potion retarded witch making a love potion..

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_Last resort: good ol' fashion love potion._

"Fucking demon come out!" Ragnarok growls as he bust through the bedroom door..Only to stop right when he gets out..when he comes face to face with Maka. "There you are! what the fuck were you doing? I know you were not looking for a towel that long-" He starts going off..only to stop when he sees the three glasses she's holding. "what the fuck is that?"

"M-Maka!" Crona cheers when he sees her..clearly relieved. "A-Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She grins. "I got you guys some drinks..sorry I took so long..had some stomach problems after drying off..I'm never trusting Medusa's eggs ever again."

"Did you wash your fucking hands?" Ragnarok wrinkles his nose when She pushes the drink to him "..And what is this?"

"Coke." Maka says smoothly as she hands some to Crona. "So what do you guys want to do?" Maka takes a sip of her drink.

"U-um I don't k-know." Crona takes a shaky sip.

"Why the fuck would I drink coke? i'm a ghost-" Ragnarok starts..only for Maka to grab his drink, take a slip of it before kissing him..passing the liquid down his throat. He pushes her off. "What the fuck-"

"Now demon!" Maka yells as she turns Ragnarok and shoves him into Crona..The demon appears behind Crona and pushes Crona into Ragnarok..together they hold the two together..both confused boys lock eyes. "We did it! They seen each other first!"

"Yay!" The demon cheers as he lets go of Crona..him and Maka stepping back with grins..awaiting the kiss they have wanted.

"B-Blue?" Crona blinks. "W-Why are you acting so weird today?"

"You too Maka, what the fuck-" Ragnarok starts..only for him to do a slide with his legs..and a clap with his hands. "..What the fuck?" He's eyes widen in confusion as he starts to shake his shoulders..and moves his hips in a very feminine way. "I'm not fucking doing this! I can't stop!"

"D-Dancing?" Crona seems in distressed when he falls on the floor and starts to do a spin like he's break dancing..

Maka and the demon blink as they watch these two get down..Ragnarok is dancing like a girl..moving his hips..popping and dropping his ass..as it goes on his eye twitches more and more..Crona is doing some crazy shit, back flips and splits..Maka swears she hears the demon moan when he does a spilt..

"Maka what the fuck did you do to us?!" Ragnarok screeches as he starts to dance on his tip toes..Maka can't help but to chuckle a this..getting the raven all the more pissed off.

"..I don't know." Maka looks over at the demon. "Why the hell are they dancing?"

"Oh.." The demon blinks at her. "I added some jumping beans! I thought a dancing potion would be funnier"

"You sabotaged us!" Maka growls. "Now there never going to kiss-"

"That's what this is all about?!" Ragnarok roars. "So it's been the both of you! This morning has been hell because of you two ass holes! Maka what the hell is wrong with you? working with the demon to get us to fucking kiss? i'm going to beat the shit out of you!" The boy does a twirl on his tip toes..Maka might be even afraid if not for that part. "Stop this right now!"

"P-Please!" Crona pants as he does another back flip.

"..The potion doesn't ware off for a day.." Maka frowns.

"What?! you bitch-"

"I could cancel it." The demon speaks up..a grin on his face. "..I put my blood into it..just so I could have control over this potion..Now i'll heal Crona because I love him, but if you want to be healed Ragnarok, you have to kiss Crona-

"B-Blue." Crona gives him a scolding look. "Heal Ragnarok too."

"..But..But Crona.." The demon pouts.

"N-Now."

"Fine." The demon sighs and snaps his fingers..both boys stop dancing..

And Maka has never been more afraid of Ragnarok in her life..if looks could kill..She would have died and went to hell by now.

"Maka your fucking dead!" Ragnarok starts marching towards her.

"B-Blue we need to talk." Crona glares are marches over towards the demon..

Maka and blue hug each other in their fright..These two boys looking so scary right now..

"We failed little one." The demon sighs. "it was nice knowing you."

"I can't say the same." Maka grunts.

"Hey! we're about to die! you could at least be nice to me!" The demon frowns.

"We're not going to die!" Maka looks over at him seriously. 'Let's fucking run for it!" Maka let's go of him and starts running..only for Ragnarok to grab her and sling her back to him.

"Your not going fucking no where." Ragnarok snarls in her face. "You were the one to write that fucking note to me weren't' you? What the fuck? teaming up to fucking get us to kiss!-"

"B-Best friend let me explain." The demon laughs nervously as he takes steps back from Crona..walking towards Maka..till their backs are touching. He puts his warms in front of him at the glare from Crona. "You see..I did this for your family! You and Ragnarok need to be more chill with each other you feel me?"

"Y-You doing this hasn't helped Ragnarok's opinion on you! n-now he'll have more to complain about." Crona huffs and gets closer. "A-And you scared the crap out of me-"

"You wouldn't hit a girl who just had a heart attack would you?" Maka puts her hands up as well.

"bitch that wasn't even real!" Ragnarok growls before he swings on her-

"B-Bad!" Crona points his finger at the demon in a scolding way..the demon flinching like Crona is about to hit him...the demon fades away..

And Maka jumps out of the way of Ragnarok's fist..

The ghost ends up tripping over Maka's feet..and with the swing of his fist he falls forward..right onto a unexpecting Crona..

Maka watches with wide eyes..as Ragnarök's lips touch Crona's..ITts like..the angel's have looked down on her..and even after all her hardships..she finally got what she's worked so hard for..

Crona's eyes are wide as he catches the other boy..Ragnarok looks just as shocked..their lips staying together for only a moment..before Ragnarok shoves Crona and he falls on his butt. Ragnarok viscously wipes his mouth..

Maka and the demon exchange a look..their lips twitch..a happiness bursting in them..Black blood and red blood fall from their noses..

"SUCESS!" They cheer...

Only for Ragnarok and Crona to turn on them..they do not look amused.

"Oh shit..well it was nice knowing your Maka!" The demon waves as he starts fading away.

"Hey ass hole! where the fuck you think your going?" Maka growls.

"the fuck out of here! i'm not taking the blame! have fun sweety!" He chuckles as he disappears.

"You betrayed me!" Maka growls.

"Of course! that's all I do!" He chuckles before his voice fades away..

Leaving Maka with two upset looking boys..

"Uh.." Maka smiles sheepishly. "..So.." She looks around the hallway..nodding to herself. "..Nice weather we're having huh?"

"..Crona grab her legs. I got her fucking arms." Ragnarok suddenly appears behind her..grabbing her arms and hands..Maka's eyes get wide and she struggles, not liking where this is going.

"W-Why?" Crona frowns now.. "W-What are you going to do with h-her?"

"We're going to get her the fuck back." Ragnarok smirks evilly..chills being sent down her spine. "grab her legs."

"oh please Ragnarok." Maka grins. "Crona would never..Crona what are you doing?" Maka's grin falls when the pink haired boy grabs her legs..both of these boys picking her off the ground..his gaze shifts.

"S-Sorry Maka..but y-you made me kiss Ragnaork and think you had a heart attack." Ragnarok and Crona start to move her together. "I-it's time for some pay back."

"Ohhh no way!" Maka struggles. "Crona you traitor-"

As soon as those words are out of her lips..Crona's eyes flash and he lets go of her like she was on fire..He takes steps back..his face going completely pale.

"..Crona?" Maka frowns..She meant it in a joke..She knows she deserves some get back. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond..he just stares at her with a hand over his heart.

"Oh fucking hell." Ragnarok growls before he grabs Maka and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down ass hole!"

"No way bitch!" Ragnarok laughs evilly as he smacks her ass that's by his head, getting her to let out a squeak from the pain. "Time for some fucking pay back." Ragnarok starts walking down the stairs..Maka getting scared he'll drop her stops struggling..

Crona isn't following.

"Come the fuck on Crona!" Ragnarok yells after him but he keeps walking..

Maka watches as that demon reappears in front of Crona..The demon is frowning..saying something to Crona..and Crona is responding..there seems to be a understanding between those two..that dark look leaves Crona's eyes..

"He's fine Ragnarok. Just put me the hell down!" Maka growls as she kicks out..Ragnarok only squeezes her ass roughly in response. "Ow! IT's not my fault you can't have my ass! You don't have to hurt it!"

"Ohhh bitch, i'm going to enjoy this." He laughs loudly as he walks down stairs..past the dinning room..and into the green door that leads to the garden..Maka kicking the whole time and struggling

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" Maka can't help but to be nervous as this raven laughs all the more darkly..moving through this garden..the moon shinning down, casting shadows. He doesn't answer..as he comes to a stop in front of a pond. Maka can see how dirty it is..you know those ponds that have all that green stuff on the surface? Those ponds that just scream don't swim in? those ponds that stink like it's filled with geese shit?..

Well that's this pond.

"Your going to take a little dip Maka." Ragnarok starts to move her off his shoulder..Maka's eyes get wide with realization.

"N-No!" Maka wraps her arms around his neck in desperation..and her legs around his waist. "I'm sorry Ragnarok! i'm so sorry! you know how I am..I just wanted you two to kiss..it was harmless! i'll never do it again! come on forgive me?" Maka leans in and kisses him deeply..She's half expecting him to push her off..but he kisses back..he lets her tongue go into his cold mouth..he lets her move her hands through his hair..He even moves his hands so there holding her up by her ass, giving her squeezes as she kisses him. She pulls away and looks him into those pericing blue eys. "I love you Ragnarok.."

"I love you too." He smiles.."It's okay Maka..i'm not going to throw you into the pond."

"Your not?" Maka's eyes light up.

"NO." Ragnarok chuckles darkly and Maka's face falls.. Ragnarok fades away..there's nothing for her to hold on to so with a scream she falls into the disgusting pond. He reappears laughing his ass off as Maka comes up..green gunk on her head. "Of course fucking not! this is what you get bitch!"

"Ragnarok you ass!" Maka growls as she transports out of the pond..next to him. "Now I smell like geese shit!"

"You look like fucking geese shit!" he roars with laughter. "it's what you get!"

"Ugh i'm all gross now!" Maka growls before she punches him in the arm. "what if I go death in my ears because of the geese shit? then it will be all your fault!"

"Stop being a drama queen." HE grunts. "I'm so fucking glad I can't smell right now."

"F-Fuck you Ragnarok." Maka shivers because it's cold..The night time getting to her soaked self.

"Ahhhh! a-a swamp monster!" a voice screams..Maka blinks as she looks over at Crona who just came out..his eyes wide as he takes in her..covered in green gunk. Ragnarok cracks up and Maka glares at him.

"I'm not a swap monster Crona it's me! Ragnarok threw me in the fucking pond!" Maka sneezes..and Crona's frighten expression changes to a concern one.

"R-Ragnarok that pond is gross! t-that was too harsh! M-Maka are you okay? I d-didn't think he was going to throw you into the pond! d-do you feel sick?" Crona rushes over..only to slow down when he gets a wiff of how badly she smells.

"Yeah stay back Crona. A stench like this could fucking kill you." She glares at Ragnarok who is still laughing.

"G-Gah! don't d-die Maka! i-i'm sorry i-" Crona starts to go off..only to stop..Ragnarok stops laughing..and Maka stops complaining..

Medusa just appeared in front of her. Out of no where.

"My child!" She coos happily as she..wraps her arms around Maka..like she doesn't see how messy she is." It's time to obtain the jewel! This is it! We can make it Maka..we can do this!" She pulls away with a soft smile on her lips..

Maka blinks when she looks down at herself..she's completely dry..completely clean. thank god. Medusa cleaned her up.

"You must go out right away! if I was able to find it..there's a chance the demons are able to fine it too..You must not let them get there hands on it." Medusa looks at her seriously. "you must get this Maka..if not..you only have tomorrow..before your time is up."

"I know.." Maka grips her fist..she looks over at Ragnarok who looks completely serious now..Crona is gripping his arm...a frown on his face.

"Are you ready to go out now?" Medusa looks her in the eyes..as she cups Maka's cheeks. Ragnarok tenses..him obviously not liking how close Medusa is..Maka isn't liking it either..she doesn't' want to look in those eyes..

Because she knows how those hard eyes were born.

"..I guess.." Maka takes a deep breath..it feels odd having so much fun..playing around..then changing straight to work..to seriousness..it's not a good change, not at all. "I know I have to get this..lets just get this over with.." Maka gives Medusa look. "When I come back I want dinner waiting for me."

"Of course! any thing you want my dear..we will have to cerebrate." Medusa chuckles. "This mission will be easy. I will transport you right to the gem..all you have to do is get it, then come back with your necklace. IT's simple. When you come back, we'll have dinner, before I activate the gem on you..It's going to be great Maka..your going to live. Tomorrow we will prepare for war..we will kill Arachne..we will avenge your mother.." Medusa keeps getting closer..her face too close to hers. "Together."

"Right..." Maka already knows in her heart that she will kill Medusa..after Arachne..then it's Medusa..if she lives that long..but with this gem..everything is going to be fine. "Lets do this. Crona. Ragnarok."

"Got it." Ragnarok appears next to Maka..grabbing her hand tightly.

Crona walks to her side and grabs her other hand..He's being quiet..a look in her eyes she can't read.

"Be fast my child..come straight back to me." Medusa..kisses her on the top of the head..Maka wincing. "Come back to me safe.." Her voice is to soft..it's odd..it's creepy.

Crona doesn't even react to this..He's too busy staring at the demon Behind Medusa..The demon Maka and Ragnarok can't see..

Judas gives him a look..a silent message being sent between them..Crona grips his fist and nods in determination..

Before Medusa says the words..

And they all fade away.

* * *

_"What's wrong best friend?" Judas frowns as he appears in front of Crona..The pink haired boy has his head bowed. "..Your not mad at me are you? I swear it was all Maka's idea!-"_

_"She c-called me a traitor.." Crona hugs himself. "..If o-only she knew how true those words are.." He trembles._

_"Crona.." Judas frowns and takes a step closer. "Come on..IT's not like your not going to tell her! You'll have your chance, trust me!..Your not a traitor Crona..you love her. You want the best for her now. If Medusa gave you an order that would hurt Maka..would you do it?"_

_"N-No.." Crona speaks with out hesitation..he doesn't look up though._

_"See? You have changed since then Crona..You didn't even know..it was horrible what your bitch of a mother did to you..You wanted a way out..and she was willing to offer you one..You didn't know Crona..you know that..once you realized what you had done..it was to late."_

_"..I should have k-known.." He keeps trembling. "..I r-ruin her life don't you see? I s-should have told her..I-I should have told her back at the asylum.."_

_"What would that have done? You know her mother would have still died..you being there has kept her together Crona..She needs you now..When this is over..you can confess..but now she needs you to be strong for her..she needs to be able to trust you." The demon puts his hands on Crona's shoulders. "..You love her Crona..That's why your going against Medusa..You have to remember..Your for her. Like you said, you are her solider. You may have made a mistake in the past..But you can fix it now..You do all you can for her Crona..you stay firm for her..She needs you now more than ever."_

_"..I w-won't let anything hurt her.." Crona slowly looks up..locking eyes with Judas..His eyes look watery..but there's a fire in them._

_"This is the time to prove your trustworthiness..so when all this is over..You can show her that you are for her..and she would be more likely to believe your story on what happened.." Judas rubs Crona's cheek. "..today is a opportunity for you..That gem, that if Maka takes, will only harm her..if you were to take it, save her from it..go against Medusa..it would show your loyalty."_

_"..." Crona grips onto Judas..He's still trembling. "..y-your right..b-but..how is this going to work?..y-you don't want me to tell Ragnarok and Maka about it.."_

_"just make sure you're the one to grab the gem..You put it in your pocket and i'll do the rest. I'm not going to let Medusa tear your family apart..I'm not letting Maka die because of her..i'm not letting her take your love..the only thing you have." Judas words are so firm.._

_Crona stares at him a moment..before he smile slightly. "..T-Thanks..You helped me out..I a-almost..I a-almost had a mental break down..it's getting harder and harder not to just tell her..the g-guilt is killing me."_

_"You won't have to wait much longer..trust me." Judas gives him an odd smile at that..before he gives him a peck on the cheek. "Better hurry! Ragnarok's punishing Maka without you!"_

_"O-Oh yeah!" Crona frowns and immediately takes off running..He feels the connection and follows it._

_"Remember what I said Crona! The outcome of this mission could change everything!" Judas waves..he knows Crona heard him..but the boy is running..too concerned about the girl..even though preciously he said he wanted to get pay back.._

_The boy is too soft._

_"..I'm the only true traitor Crona.." Judas grins madly..as he takes steps back into the darkness.._

_He came from darkness..he fades in darkness._

* * *

"This place.." Maka's green eyes take in this place..Medusa transported all of them..on a cliff? Maka glances down the end of it..Seeing the crashing waves 50 feet below..This gets a unpleasant shiver to be sent down her spine..a fear..but a fear of what? falling?..some how that doesn't sound right. Maka looks around at nothing but rock..a flat path..except for one rock in the middle..it's large..if someone wanted to, they could use it as a table. Maka wrinkles her nose. "..Smells like shit."

"Y-Yeah it does smell pretty bad..almost l-like burning?..b-but I don't' see any fire." Crona frowns as he covers his nose next to Maka.

"Let's just get this thing and get the fuck out of here..We don't want any trouble." Ragnarok looks over at the other two seriously..His piercing eyes hard..The way he stances..how he gets closer to them..closer to Maka..

He is their protector.

"R-Right." Crona nods..a odd look in his eyes.

"..But where the fuck is the gem?.." Maka looks around..she doesn't look down the cliff again..Ragnarok looks as she looks around this..flat cliff. "..There's nothing but that rock over there."

"Then that must be fucking it." Ragnarok marches over..getting in front of Crona and Maka..making sure he's first..His piercing blue eyes glance around..searching for anything that looks out of the ordinary..He's tense..

This gem is important. It's time. It's life.

Maka feels her breathing pick up speed as she gets closer to the rock..a fear gripping her..each step she takes gets heavier and heavier..why does she feel like she's been here before? Her stomach..oh god..her stomach..it's burning..she doesn't feel right..She's going to puke, she's going to-

"M-Maka." A soft voice speaks in her ear..getting her eyes to shoot open that she didn't even know she closed.. She slowly looks over to Crona..The pink haired boy is holding her wrist..trying to get her hands away from her hair..He's frowning deeply, that concern shinning through. "A-Are you ok?"

"Fine.." Maka takes a shaky breath as she lets Crona slowly lead her hands away from her hair..She glances at Ragnarok who is staring at her intently now..He's frowning too..She's getting them to worry. Crona holds her hand in his..rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb..those eyes of his staring into her own..

"D-Don't be afraid." His voice is so firm, those eyes never leaving hers. " I w-won't let anything bad happen to you."

Ragnarok gives Crona an unreadable look as Maka nods..giving him a small smile.

"I know..I got this. I mean hell..this will give me a whole other week! Why am I stalling?" She chuckles and turns to look at Ragnarok..not seeing how Crona's face drops. "So is this rock it?"

"I don't know-" Ragnarok starts as he reaches out to touch it..

Only for a bright light to shoot out..a pillar of light, much like the angel's tear did when Maka touched it..The light from this rock makes a symbol..It's not a water drop like the tear..no..

It's fire.

The air around them gets so hot..it feels like Maka's skin is cooking...The cool stone turns blazing hot.

"Fuck!" Maka growls in pain, hopping from foot to foot..Crona doing the same.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ragnarok blinks..not at all feeling the change in temperature.

"_Cool!"_ The rock around them chills to a bearable temperature..They both let out a sigh of relief. "The rock turned extremely hot..Lets get the fucking gem and go-" Just as she says this..out of this large rock..pops out three vertical eyes..they look like they are made of gold..The middle eye..The pupil holds something other than rocks like the other ones..

The middle eye has a red gem as a pupil.

"That's it!" Maka goes to grab it..only for Crona to beat her to it hastily. The boy grabs the gem quickly..trying to pull it out.

"..I-It's not coming out!" Crona grinds his teeth trying to get the gem out..to no avail.

"Here let me try-" Maka gets closer.

"N-No!" Crona shouts..his eyes wide with something close to panic. "No y-you can't-"

"**You can not take the eye of madness.."** a low voice seems to boom from everywhere..Ragnarok getting closer to Maka, the raven glaring everywhere. Crona tenses..yet he doesn't take his hand off the gem. **"I must test you..now I want you to think of what you fear most..If you are a demon, you won't think of anything. demon's don't fear..if your not a demon though..you will choose your destroyer for trying to steal this sacred gem."** The voice gets darker. "Think of your fear.."

immediately Maka's brain wants to picture what she fears..

"Don't think of fucking anything!" Ragnarok warns as he closes his eyes.

Maka follows his lead..closing her eyes..don't think..don't think at all..think of a blank room..She's sitting in a blank room..

For a while all is silent..Maka not thinking anything but nothingness...

There's a click.

"**Your destroyer has been chosen."**

"What?" Maka's eyes snap open..along with Ragnarok...She watches as Crona grabs the gem and pulls it into his pocket..The eye let go of it. "but I didn't think of anything!' Maka looks over at Ragnarok. "Did you?"

"Fuck no. I didn't think of shit!" Ragnarok snarls. " What the fuck is this? We didn't think of shit-"

"I t-think..I did.." Crona's shaky voice stops Ragnarok..the pink haired boy looks pale..he's fidgeting his eyes wide with panic. "I'm s-so sorry it just slipped in my mind..I-iIcouldn't stop it! I-I..o-oh god..we're' all going to d-die!" Crona is hyperventilating.

"Crona-" Maka starts..only for the whole cliff to shake..like an earth quake..Maka falls to her knees, the shake knocking her down along with Crona.

Something is coming..the cliff is splitting in two..something is coming out of the rocks.

"Crona what the fuck did you think of?!" Ragnarok grabs Crona by the shirt and starts shaking him..his eyes a glare.

"I-I-" Crona starts.

"QUACK!"

Ragnarok stops..Maka stops..and Crona screams as all their eyes fall on..what just came out of the rocks..

A huge..and she means HUGE ass duck stands before them now..It's feathers black..it's eyes red..full of blood lust..it's beak looks sharp..pointed..

Now..Maka's never been afraid of ducks..but fuck if she isn't scared of this one. It's a duck out of fucking hell..like those super bad scary movies on scfi..you know with the giant spiders or the giant snakes..

This is a giant fucking duck and it's terrifying.

"A duck?!" Ragnarok screeches. "You thought of a fucking duck?!"

"..D-Duck..b-big..d-duck want me..d-duck.." Crona's words become hard to understand..before they know it all the color drains from his face..His eyes roll back..The poor boy pass out..only Ragnarok holding him up now.

"Mother fucker!" Ragnarok snarls before he goes inside Crona..the boy jerks..before his eyes shoot open..no longer Crona's eyes..but Ragnarok's. He looks over at Maka that is still staring at the duck in shock. "Maka! get us the fuck out of here!"

"Right!" Maka snaps out of her state ..reaching for her necklace to grab it..She grabs Crona..

Only for her hand to touch the skin of her chest..nothing else.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Ragnarok screeches at her as the large duck takes a step forward..

"The necklace.." Maka swallows hard as she looks at him in panic. "I-It's gone! I don't ahve it!"

"What the fuck you mean you don't have it?!" Ragnarok looks at her bare chest. "Fuck! Can't you transport us out by yourself?!"

"yeah I just need-" Maka starts

"Look out!" Ragnarok tackles her..right before that duck stomps down with its large webbed foot. The stone cracks around it, leaving a foot print..It's like fucking Jurassic park with ducks! Maka falls on her back with Ragnarok on top of her.."Hurry up and get us the fuck out of here!" Ragnarok growls as he eyes the duck cautiously..It's turning it's large body towards them. "..God damn it Crona..a duck? a duck fucking really?"

"I'm trying! I need concentration!" Maka closes her eyes..trying to think of the mansion..Trying to channel her power-

"Got to fucking move!" Ragnarok grabs a hold of her again and jumps with her away from the duck's killer foot one again.

"Fuck! Your going to have to think of a distraction..hey!" Maka's eyes get wide with realization. "Maybe you could possess that duck Ragnarok!"

"I fucking doubt it..but I can create a fucking distraction." Ragnarok gives her a look..before he comes out of Crona's body..Maka catching the limp boy as the raven turns around. "Hey! Hey! You want some of this mother fucker?!" The ghost picks up some broken up rocks from the duck breaking it up..before he chucks it..it hitting the demon duck in the eye, getting it to roar out a painful quake. "Oh yeah! Fucking ass hole!" Ragnarok runs towards it..continuing to chunk rocks at it.

Maka takes a deep breath as she lays Crona down..taking a couple of steps in front of him. She closes her eyes..thinking of the mansion..Thinking of home..thinking of getting out of here with the gem..with getting more time...

"_Maka..move."_ A voice speaks in her head. "_The duck isn't interested in the ghost. You have to take the gem now Maka..before it's to late!"_

Maka's stunned by the voice intruded her thoughts..more so stunned that it's Death..and she sounds frantic..

Her eyes shoot up just to look at the inside of the duck's foot-

"-Maka I said fucking more!" Ragnarok screams in desperation..he's running towards her..

"_Thorn!"_ Maka stomps on the ground..and a rock thorn comes out of it..Maka jumps..but when the duck stomps down..the spike goes all the way through it's foot..it leaks black blood as it screeches in pain..It flaps its large wings in distress..the wind it picks up sends Maka flying back..She skids to a stop right at edge of the cliff..using her powers..that was fucking close.. Maka glances down out of bad habit..

Only for her heart to skip a beat..

The water..the water has turned to fire..it's..it's lava..the heat radiating off of it is intense..

How..how did-

"Fuck! Crona!" She hears Ragnarok roar..

The wind!

Maka whips around..only to see the unconscious boy roll to the edge of the cliff..

And fall.

Maka wasn't quick enough.

"Crona!" Maka doesn't think..

She jumps after him..

Using the weight of her body she moves quicker then the unconscious boy falling..not aware of his pending death..Maka doesn't think..She grabs a hold of him, holding his limp body against hers..both of them falling head first..

"Maka-" She hears Ragnarok yelling..he might have jumped after them..but there's nothing he can do..

it's up to her to save them..

All she has to do is think of the cliff..transport herself back up there with Crona..

But when her eyes fall on the flames..

Nothing can come out of her throat..a fear paralyzing her..turning her body to stone..and like stone..

She falls like one. Fast.

"Maka for fuck's sake! do something!" Ragnarök is desperate..

But Maka can't..she can't take her eyes off the flames..or the person she sees burning in them..

"Where are my prayers Maka?"..Spirit looks up at her..a twisted grin on his face..his neck is on his body yet..it looks twisted..as if not put on correctly..He's burning..just flesh melting. "No matter.." He holds out his arms...those eyes locking onto hers. "Come to papa!"

Maka grips onto Crona tighter..She wants to scream..wants to save herself..wants to save Crona..

Yet she can't..she's going to die here..with Crona..

She's going to drag him down with her.

At that moment..something flashes in her prevail vision...something just fell pass them..pink hair?..It couldn't have been Crona.. she's holding him..who-

Long arms wrap around her and Crona..his chest pressed against her back..Maka turns her head..to see those hunted eyes staring into her own..

"Your not going to hell today." He whispers in her ear..before she feels something wrap around her..she's in darkness now..The falling stops..She's only aware that she is still holding Crona..

Darkness garbs her..holds her..carries her..

No more fire..no more..

Take her home.

"Let me set you free." She hears that voice again..

Set her free.

* * *

" Maka! Maka!" Someone is shouting at her..shaking her..go away..let her stay in darkness..let her just fade away in it..let her just cease to exist..

If she doesn't exist she can't die. If she doesn't exist she cant' go to hell.

"Maka!" He sounds worried..his shaking is getting violent. "Get up you fucking bitch! don't you_ dare_ do this to me fucking now!" he's desperate..

Maka doesn't want to..but she lets the darkness fade..Her eyes open up..piercing blue eyes is all she sees...those eyes that are shaking..and when they lock on hers..there's such a relief in them.

"Thank god!" Ragnarok lets out a shaky breath..but soon he tenses right back up. "where the hell is crona?"

..Crona..?

Maka's eyes get wide..she remembers the fire..Crona falling..her jumping after him..then..something else happened right?.. She shoots up and looks around..only for her brain to stop a moment..

They aren't on a cliff..they're in the mansion..in the lobby..Maka laying on the red carpet..and Ragnarok kneeling by her..

"How did we get here?" Maka frowns, holding her head.

"Like fuck if I know! I thought.." He stops..and shakes his head. "..You just disappeared before you hit the water-"

"Water..?" Maka frowns deeply. "..No..No it was fire.."

"..Did you fucking hit your head Maka?" Ragnarok puts a hand on her forehead..he's concerned. "..it was water..You almost went down with Crona head first..but then you just disappeared..I faded away with you..something pulled us back to here..I figured you were able to bring us back..But you weren't fucking moving..when I could see again, you were fucking on the floor, and Crona was gone.."

"..." Maka holds her head in her hands..Her head..her head is getting fucked up...she can't tell what's real and what isn't anymore..did she bring them back?..it doesn't seem right..

"M-Maka are you ok?" Maka whips her head up at that voice..Crona comes out of the door that leads to the guest room..he has a deep frown on his face as he walks over to the two who are looking at him in awe. "..W-What happened?..I think..I-I think I blacked out-"

"Yeah because you fucking thought of a duck jack ass!" Ragnarok growls, snapping out of his state. "You almost fucking killed the both of you! If Maka didn't fucking catch you and bring you back you would literally be swimming with the fucking fishes!"

"..I d-didn't mean to t-think of the duck.." Crona bites his lip, looking at Maka wit this guilty look. "I'm s-so sorry..I-It didn't hurt you did it Maka? a-are you ok?" Crona kneels in front of her..Ragnarok is by her side..they both look at her the same..

With love and concern. They would never hurt her.

"Yeah..I guess i'm a little shaken up is all." Maka forces her smile..trying to ignore this head ache she has.

the dinning room door swings open.

"Welcome back Maka." Medusa smiles at her..but when those yellow eyes fall on Maka..she frowns slightly. "..is something wrong? The mission was easy..yes?"

"Yeah. In and out. just like you said." Maka lies..She's not going to tell Medusa how Crona thought of a duck..or how her brain is more fucked up.

"Oh good." Medusa smiles again. "Dinner is ready for you Maka..this is a celebration! You did obtain the gem yes?"

"Yup. Crona's got it." Ragnarok nods his head to the pink haired boy..not seeing how badly he tenses at that.

"Good. Come on in...all of you eat to your hearts contents! you earned it..and your going to need it. for the next couple of days we will be training hard Maka..but we have time..lets say..five days from now we declare war?" Medusa hums. "Five days from now Arachne will be dead." She grins..before she walks back into the dinning room.

"So fucking food sounds sooo good right now.." Maka sighs. "I hope she made French fries..I would be sooo happy if there was French fires!"

"Well get your ass up and lets see." Ragnarok grunts as he holds out his hand for her..standing up..there's a relief in his eyes..and she understands..

Because they did it..She's going to take the gem..she's going to get more time..thery're going to kill Arachne..

Maka is going to live.

Crona doesn't say anything..but he holds his hand out for her as well..She takes the look on his face as guilt..guilt for thinking of the duck?

"It's okay Crona.." Maka reassures..smiling at him..

Crona looks at her..before something flashes in his eyes..he nods..a faint smile on his lips now.

Maka lets out a relieved giggle escape her throat..She's going to live..she's going to make it..she's going to avenge her mother..she's going to break this curse..

It's almost over. All her suffering..it's almost over..

_"it's almost over alright.'_ That girl grumbles.

Maka ignores her as she grabs both Ragnarok and Crona's handa..they help her up together..These boys are her support..

What would she do without them?

"Come on." She smiles as she grips their hands tighter before she starts running towards the dinning room. "I'm fucking starving!" she can't help to giggle..

It's almost over.

"Your always fucking hungry!" Ragnarok grunts..but by his voice she can tell he's smiling..

It's almost over.

Crona takes a deep breath..as if bracing himself..

It's almost over.

As soon as Maka past the two doors..all she smells is warmth and food..the aroma is overwhelming..and with her head ache..it's like a fucking cure..her mouth instantly waters.

"Lady Maka!" Eruka smiles as she places a plate of bread down on the full table. "Medusa had me make all your favorites..Please eat your fill. Take your time..and don't worry, we took care of Free so he wouldn't be a fat ass and eat it all." Eruka nods her head to the left..Maka follows her gaze..

Ragnarok and Maka crack up as they take in the large man in a cage..he's crouching down, looking pitiful.

"I just want you to know..this is totally fucked up." Free growls causing more laughter from the three teens.

"Holy shit! roast beef. Meat balls. turkey. Chicken. Pie. Pudding. corn pudding. pizza. bread. chips. dip." Maka is defiantly drooling..this feast would put Thanksgiving to shame. This is Thanksgiving for fucking giants.

"Enjoy my dear." Medusa smiles at her from her seat..

"Fuck yeah i'm going to enjoy!" Maka yells..all that fear..her cramped mind..stops. She forgets it..

It's almost over.

Maka hops up and down as she uses her power to pick up five plates..she's quick, picking up one of everything and cramming it on these five plates..She's licking her lips..she has never been so excited.

"Damn! there's no fucking way your going to be able to eat all of that!" Ragnarok looks at her in disbelief when she sits down with her five plates.

"Try me." She grins before she shoves a hole loaf of beard into her mouth..her cheeks being puffed up, her lips parted where you can see some of the beard. "whhgo wahts to hasge a-" She's taking, some pieces of crumbles coming out of her mouth.

"What the fuck! don't talk with your mouth open!" Ragnarok glares as she swallows and laughs at him...Crona silently takes his seat next to her..Maka too caught up in her food to notice he hasn't gotten anything.

"I said! who wants to have a food eating contest? Whoever can finish all their food first wins!" Maka cheers.

"I can't even fucking eat."

"Crona?" Maka whips around and smiles at him..the boy squeaks in response at her request..his face gets pale at how much food she has.

"T-There's no way I c-can eat all that! g-gah if I-I eat fast I could die!" Crona tugs at his hair.

"Aw." Maka frowns. "I-"

"Hey bitch!" Maka blinks and looks over at Free who's grinning at her. "let me out of here and i'll take you up on the challenge! I must warn you though.." His eyes narrow. "I'm serious when it comes to food."

"Oh..? Maka's eyes narrow with him. "..Well..so am I."

Free and Maka have a stare off..Medusa and Eruka don't seem to be paying attention, they're talking about something. Ragnarok looks between them with a raised eye brow..Crona is twitching up a storm.

"Are you two going to fucking do it or just stare at each other?" Ragnarok snaps finally.

"Oh, we're going to do it." Maka snaps her fingers and the cage disappears.

"And i'm going to win!" Free grins as he runs over to the table and takes his seat. Five plates full over food lay in front of him..Maka already made them up.

"Crona do the count off!" Maka smirks as she hovers over her food..already thinking about a tactic.

"O-Okay..o-on the count of t-three.." Crona looks between them nervously. "O-One."

Free chuckles when he looks over at Maka..patting his stomach and giving her a thumbs down. Maka growls and gives him her middle finger.

'T-Two."

Free yawns, Maka grips her fist.

"There!"

AT three both Maka and Free dig in..The large man doesn't use his hands..he just bites into everything, bits of food flying everywhere. Maka is just as messy but she uses her power to put food after food into her mouth..her teeth are moving a mile a minute..

Free throws his fist plate..it's clean..and it shatters against the wall.

"Free what the hell!-" Eruka starts..only to be ignored by the wolf man.

'Shit!' Maka growls as she finishes her first plate and throws it, almost hitting Crona who falls out of his chair to dodge it.

Medusa raises her eye brow as she watches Maka eat more then her own body weight and then some..yet she seems amused..she's in a good mood..it seems everyone is..

Except for one person..

Maka growls when she sees Free finish his second plate..throwing it and shattering it..Maka picks up her pace..only for her to feel sick when she shoves the corn pudding in her mouth..

Fuck she hates corn pudding!

Maka swallows it..but she has to take time to get a drink..she drowns in her coke..and all the while Free is eating and eating.

"hhaah! You lose Maka!" Free grins..pointing and laughing at her with a chicken leg in his mouth..He's almost done with his last plate..Maka is still working on her second. "You-" He starts..only for him to lean back too far..

The chicken bone goes down his throat. The man grabs at it..His face getting red as he coughs.

"Yes! he's choking!" Maka roars as she throws her second plate..she gets to work on her last one.

Free punches his chest hard..and the bone come flying out of this throat..only to hit Eruka in the forehead. She falls out of her seat with a shriek of disgust.

"Fuck no!" Free growls as he goes to finish his last item..clam chowder..

Maka is on her last item too..a salad.

They eat so fast..yet..

Maka finishes first.

"Noooooooo!" Free roars in distraught when he sees her finish.

"Fuck yeahhhh!" Maka screams as she gets up and..breaks the plate over Free's head. "Take that mother fucker!"

Crona and Ragnarok are staring at her with wide eyes..their mouths open..Eruka is looking the same..while Medusa doesn't really seem to be effected by this at all.

"I..I lost.." Free's expression turns pained as he hits his head on the table. "..I..Can't..believe it.."

"I wonnn!" Maka cheers and jumps up and down.." And I gotta puke!" She cheers yet again..Ragnarok flinching away from her as she covers a hand over her mouth..about to run to the bathroom-

"Ha! if you puke you lose!" Free jumps up..his eyes lighting back up. "You know the rules!"

She does know the rules...

Either Maka can puke and lose..or she can swallow it and win this..

She swallows it.

"Ugh fucking hell." Ragnarok wrinkles his nose.

"Aww man." Free slumps his shoulders. "Well.." He sighs before he gives her a grin. "..You can eat bitch..now that's what I call a real woman." He grins at Ragnarok who glares darkly at him and gets in front of Maka.

"Now that all the games are out of the way..and you have eaten." Medusa smiles..her voice getting everyone to look at her. "Now it's time to start the reason for our celebrating..This gem..this gem is our savior. It will give us all the time we need..so for that.." Medusa holds up a wine glass..Maka and Ragnarok sit down..her noticing there's a wine glasses in front of everyone now..Maka picks it up and hold hers up..along with Eruka and Free..she figures Ragnarok and Crona are too. "A toast to 'gemma damnatrom'!"

Maka smiles..a relief coming over her as she takes a slip of the wine to the toast..

It's almost over.

"Now..Crona.." Medusa smiles at her son. "Give me the gem."

"N-No."

Everything stops...Free spits out the wine he was just drinking..Eruka gasps..Maka and Ragnarok whip their heads to look at Crona..the boy that just said no to his mother..the boy that just turned this lively atmosphere..to one full of tension..The air that was so warm a second ago..is now freezing.

"Excuse me Crona?.." Medusa's voice is blank..her eyes hard though as they pierce into her son..Crona tenses..his gaze shifting.

"I don't..I-I don't have it." Crona's voice is a bit shaky..He doesn't look at anyone..He's trembling.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have it?" Ragnarok snaps..there's a panic in his voice..possibly because Crona doesn't have the gem..

Possibly because he just told the cold blooded Medusa 'no' to her face.

'Crona?" Maka frowns as she puts a hand on his trembling shoulder..he tenses..he looks over at her..such a look in his eyes that she doesn't understand..He seems to fragile..yet..he seems the toughest as well..it's weird..she can't explain it. "..What do you mean?" She speaks softer then Ragnarok, looking into those pale blue eyes.

"..I d-don't have it.." Crona wheezes out..he's not looking so confident anymore.

"If you don't have it Crona.." Medusa's hard voice gets everyone to tense..the look in her eyes is dangerous. "..Then who does?"

Crona trembles..His gaze shifts..his lip quirking..everyone is looking at him..Maka holds her breath..knowing whatever he says..could change everything..could change this friendly dinner..to something from hell..

The pink haired boy looks at Maka and Ragnarok who are looking at him expectantly..a panic in Ragnarok's eyes..while Maka just looks confused..Crona looks over at Eruka and free..who are staring at him intently..then he looks at his mother..The woman's blank face scarier then if she had a expression.

"I-"

"Looking for this?" a voice suddenly chimes..Everyone whips around to see no other then the demon standing beside the table..with the red gem in his hands..He grins madly at how Medusa's face falls..at how everyone's face falls. "Behold.." He holds the gem high. "..My father's tear..the tear of a demon..the only tear he shed. it is called the jewel of damnation for this tear was shed by the damned..it's full of nothing but hate and broken dreams."

"Blue..." Maka cautions..her heart beat picking up speed. "Just..just give it back..we need that."

The demon looks over at her blankly..

"Yeah?.." His lips go in a tight line. "Well I need it too." He lifts the gem up over his mouth-

"Ragnarok stop him!" Medusa roars..Ragnarok gets up and runs to him..but he's not fast enough..

"Down the hatchet!" HE giggles before he drops the gem..drops the gem into his mouth..and swallows..

Maka watches as the lump goes down his throat..as her hope goes down this demon's throat..

"Noooooo!" Ragnarok screams and goes to tackle the demon..only for him to disappear..disappear with Maka's hope. Her time. Her life.

Maka's ears pop..white noise filling it up..everything seems to be going in slow motion..Her mind not really there..It's over..He took it..He..

Soon..everyone is yelling and screaming..except for Medusa and Maka. Free is roaring, throwing stuff around. Eruka is freaking out, grabbing her hair..but all Maka can hear is Ragnarok and Crona..

"No! No! fuck how did he get it-" Ragnarok screams..only to stop..The raven turns around slowly..his eyes falling on the twitching pink head..The raven's face has completely fallen. "..Crona?..What the fuck have you done?"

All eyes slowly turn on this pink haired boy..except for Maka..

She's still staring where her hope was..

Still staring at where the demon was..

Before he swallowed the only chance she had left.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! but with college, work, having fun and all the other shit I've decided to do, i'm impressed I got this out so fast! now I want to thank you guys that gave me ideas for Crona and Ragnarok kissing, I know I don't think I used anyone's suggestions? but I did use fairlust's idea with the love potion..just changed it up a bit. I hope you still enjoyed that as much as I liked writing it!**

**This chapter was a lot of fun..and I did that because well..this may be the last fun one. We getting into some deep shit now. It's only going to get more intense from here on out. like Maka was saying..**

**It's almost over.**

**Oh I want to thank you all so much! 800 reviews! that's amazing:) you people are what keep this story going strong.**

**I"ll try to be faster with my updates but..you know, life is time consuming.**

**Till next time:)**


	66. Chapter 66

"..Crona?..What the fuck have you done?" Ragnarok stares at Crona..the raven's face has completely fallen..a panic in his chest..but as Crona's gaze shifts..at how he won't look at Ragnarok..that panic slowly starts to turn to rage..Ragnarok's shocked expression soon turns to a scowl..everything fades away from him..He's not in a room full of others..right now it's just him and Crona..his rage blinding him to the full picture.." What the fuck have you done?" Ragnarok's voice is darker..deeper..

Crona doesn't answer..he only stares at the floor..

This gets something to snap in Ragnarok.

_"What the fuck have you done?!"_ Ragnarok roars as he appears right in front of Crona, he grabs the other boy by the shirt before he slams him into the wall hard..Ragnarok snarling in his face..Crona still isn't' looking at him...The ghost's slam had to hurt him..yet he doesn't make a sound..doesn't struggle..He doesn't do anything. "Answer me!" Ragnarok growls as he bangs Crona's head into the stone wall as a threat..It's getting hard to control himself..The rage..

Crona looks to the floor for a moment longer..the back of his head is bleeding slightly..yet he doesn't even wince in pain..he just stares..before those lips part..and he speaks. "I h-haven't done anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?!" Ragnarok's being flickers..his grip on Crona's shirt tightening..those eyes starting to turn black, his teeth grinding. "Crona.." Ragnarok calms down just a bit..closing his eyes..trying to think before he charges in. "..You had the fucking gem..so how did he get it?..did he sneak it away from you?..or did you.." Ragnarok can't finish that..because if Crona willingly gave the demon the-

"I g-gave it to him."

There's no holding back now.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ Ragnarok screeches, his fist connecting with Crona's cheek before the raven even knows he's hitting him..He busts Crona's lip before slamming him back against the wall..Ragnarok's face is mere inches From Crona's..such a deadly look on his face. "Why the fuck would you do that?! That gem was Maka's time Crona! That gem was our only hope! Why the fuck would you give it to him?!" Ragnarok is screaming..panic..anxiety..rage..it's all clawing at his being..he can't deal with it all..He deals with it by beating the shit out of Crona. "All that fucking hard work! You two almost died trying to get this gem for her and you give it to the fucking demon?!" He's blinded in his rage..he doesn't know how many times he's hit Crona now..5..10..15 times?-

"Y-You don't u-understand.." Crona mumbles ..blood coming out of his mouth..it causes Ragnarok to stop mid punch at this boy finally speaking again..Crona slowly turns his head to look into Ragnarok's eyes..Crona's face is busted up, his nose crooked, his lips bleeding badly..He'll surely have a black eye..but Ragnarok doesn't even feel guilty. Not at all. Crona has killed Maka. That's how he sees it. He destroyed her by giving that gem to the demon.

"What's there to fucking understand?! You gave the demon our last hope! Maka needed that! Don't you see what you've done?! You've killed her!-" Ragnarok..in his rage..in everything..his voice is dark..his voice is almost evil..

Yet it cracks..only the slightest..But he ignores it..

The dead don't cry. He doesn't cry. No matter what.

"N-No!" Crona shakes his head..it's weakly..his face a grimace. "You have to b-believe me Ragnarok.." Crona starts to whisper. "T-That gem would have just hurt Maka! Blue t-told me that it would-"

"Of course he would tell you it would fucking hurt her! Because he's fucking for Asura Crona! He didn't want Maka getting it so she wouldn't get anymore time! How could you fucking listen to him?! I told you he wasn't for us! He's betrayed us! and you gave him everything! You trust that bastard over Maka's safety!" Ragnarok is trembling..His eyes getting blacker..if he could, he would be breathing fire..those eyes threatening to rip Crona apart.

"B-Blue is my best friend! R-Ragnarok if he was against us he would have taken my b-body from me!-"

"What if he just let you have your body to have your trust?! So he could do this? Trick you into giving him our last fucking hope!-"

"T-That's not the c-case Ragnarök!-"

"What if it is?! Think about it for one fucking minute Crona..what if he is a tratior? What if he fucking lied to you, and that gem was Maka's last hope? Crona he fucking left you to deal with getting the shit beat out of you! He just left with the fucking gem! He isn't your fucking friend! and you're the dumb ass that fell for it all! You killed her!" Ragnarök is screaming in his face..

"N-No!" Crona screams back..tears in the corner of his eyes..a rage..yet a fear in those eyes. "Y-Your wrong! B-Blue-"

"You're the one that's fucking wrong! You've handed Maka over to Asura! You fucked everything up! How could you fucking do this?! How could you trust that demon?!-" Ragnarok is shaking Crona..both boys screaming in each other's faces..rage..fear..panic..unceratinly..

That's what they are made of.

"He fucking gave the gem to the demon!" Free roars, picking a chair up and throwing it..his face is red.

"H-He has ruin everything!" Eruka tugs at her hat..She's rocking back and forth. "N-No..no.."

Free stops throwing things to look over at the fog witch..and in his rage..he stops..a frown coming to his lips at seeing the witch in turmoil.

Medusa just sits there. Staring. And nothing more.

"- I-I did it t-to save Maka!" Crona cries out..his tears are falling now. "I d-did it so she wouldn't die!-"

"That demon was fucking lying to you! Now she only has fucking the day after tomorrow till she's dead-"

Dead. Die. Death...

The day after tomorrow..

Dead.

Maka can't take anymore..everything is spinning..everyone being blury..except for Crona and Ragnarök..except for her family..She can't hear their words any more..but Crona is bleeding..from wounds Ragnarök inflicted on him..He's crying..and Ragnarök is screaming..a pain in his eyes..a panic..She has to sit there..and watch the two boys that mean the world to her fight..fight over her..fight because she's going to die..die the day after tomarrow..She has to watch her family fall apart yet again..has to watch as everything she's worked for falls apart..

She only has till the day after tomorrow..

Crona gave that demon her hope..her gem..gave that demon everything..because he trust him..now she only has till the day after tomorrow..

She should be angry..she should even hate him...

Yet she can't stand to see those tears..can't stand to see Ragnarok hitting him..

She can't stand to see her family fall apart..

She only has till the day after tomorrow.

She cant' stand all the screaming..can't stand the blood..can't stand this feeling in her chest..

She only has till the day after tomorrow.

Ragnarok slams Crona's body into the hard stone wall once again..

She can't stand it anymore.

"_STOP!"_ Maka screams, grabbing at her hair..

At that one command..everything stops spinning..everything goes silent..

Crona and Ragnarök look overt at her...when those pale blue eyes fall on her..his tears fall more..and when those piercing blue eyes fall on her..there's guilt..there's panic..

"N-No more.." Is all she can say..before everything turns dark..everything slips away from her..

Crona gave away her hope..her heart is torn..

She can't stand it.

"Maka!" Both boys yell in concern, Ragnarök's about to fade away to catch her before she falls..before the unconscious girl hits the floor-

Only for someone to beat him to it..

Everything gets quiet again..Ragnarok has let go of Crona since Maka looked over at them..Crona leans against the wall..his eyes wide as they look at the woman who just caught Maka.

Medusa holds Maka up by her waist..the young girl's legs still touching the ground as Medusa cradles Maka's head in her chest..The snake witch's eyes are blank as she gently moves a piece of hair out of Maka's face..tucking it behind her ear..no one could read her expression as she stares at this girl..

Stares at the girl who is going to die soon.

"Ragnarök." Medusa speaks..it gets everyone to tense as she turns and holds out Maka towards him. Ragnarök gets the picture..He appears in front of Medusa, taking Maka gently from her arms..He holds Maka against his chest..craddling her..holding her so tightly..his being is flickering..

He's holding her because he never wants to let go..

Because death wants to take her away from him.

Death wants to take his life yet again.

Ragnarok is too much in shock now to do anything else..Maka speaking..and the look in her eyes..it sent him right back into a state of shock..the rage fading away..maybe only for this moment..but in this moment he'll hold her..he'll comfort her..

Because it's all he can do.

Crona pants from the wall..his bloody lips dripping..his pale blue eyes shaking as he stares at Maka..the girl he may, or may not have just screwed over..Crona was 100 percent sure that he could trust Blue..that giving him the gem was good..yet now..after seeing what his choice has none to Maka..done to Ragnarök..

He's not too sure. He's afraid..he's so afriad..He didn't..he didnt' really give away maka's hope did he? He didn't really give away her only chance right?..No..No the gem was bad..right?

Judas wouldn't lie to him..right?

Either way..Crona feels hollow..he's in pain..even if he did do good..it doesn't change the fact that..

Maka only has till the day after tomorrow.

His tears fall..does she think he did wrong too?..Does she think that he's betrayed her?..Does she hate him?..

He thought giving the gem away was supposed to make things better..

But at seeing Ragnarök hold Maka so..desperately..seeing Maka's pale face..the limp girl..remembering that look in her eyes before she past out..The fear..the sadness..

If he was right or wrong..it still kills him inside..

The uncertainly is the worse. Not knowing if he was right..not knowing if he was wrong..

"M-Maka.." Crona whimpers as he moves from the wall.. he starts to walk towards Maka-

"Get the fuck away from her Crona." Ragnarok snarls, sending Crona such a deadly glare.

Crona pauses..he trembles..his gaze shifting before he locks eyes with Ragnarok. "I n-need to see that she's okay-"

"She won't be okay soon thanks to you-" Ragnarok starts to go off again..only to stop..

In a blink of an eye..Crona was standing in front of him..trembling..

Now Crona has been slung against the wall..his wrists being held on the wall by dark magic..

That's not what has Ragnarok stunned..quiet..all rage gone yet again..

Medusa stares into her son's eyes..her face mere inches from his..the look in her eyes..oh god, that look..the pupils of her eyes are so narrow..fine slits..those eyes are glowing with hate..rage..Ragnarok in all the years he's been around Medusa..has never seen her this pissed..never seen her eyes that color..

Crona..is trembling in fear, his eyes wide with shock..his face completely fallen..sweat starts dripping from his brow..his teeth chattering..

Medusa has never pinned Crona like this..has never looked at him like this..

Ragnarök feels..a fear..a panic as he watches Medusa pull back her hand..pressing her fingers close together..her sharp nails all together..that murderer's look in her eye hasn't left..The room has gotten deadly quiet..no one dare move..no one can move..

Medusa strikes. Dust covers Ragnarok's vision..everything seems to halt..if he had a heart it would have stopped..his eyes desperately try to see through the dust..to prove to himself he didn't just see what he think he just saw..

Medusa killing Crona.

Luckly..it isn't what he saw.

The dust clears..showing Crona trembling, his face has no color..frighten tears falling down his face..but he isn't harmed anymore then Ragnarök's wounds..

Medusa had hit the wall next to Crona's head..It's a large hole..twice the size of Crona's head..

She didn't kill him.

Medusa stares darkly into Crona's watery eyes..before she backs away from him..the dark energy let's go of Crona..and he falls down..falling on his butt, his trembling legs not able to hold him up..He stares at her..he's in shock..everyone is..

For in that moment..eveyone thought Medusa was going to kill her son..She wanted to..it was all in those dark eyes of hers..

But she didn't.

All eyes are on the snake witch as she takes a couple of steps forward..till her back is to everyone..the air is so tense..it's suffocating..Eruka hugs herself..bitting her lip to stop a whimper..Free has gotten closer the frog witch..yet he's frowning..he dare not move now..Crona can only stare..those frighten tears still there but he makes no sound..no one does..

"..Do you know what you have done?.." Medusa's voice breaks the queit..and it's shaky.._it's shaky_..the room has gotten so much colder. "That was Maka's time. That was her only chance..now..now we only have a day to prepare for war..to kill my sister and save her..you..you have ruined everything..you disgusting piece of filth!" Her breathing is uneven..she starts to claw at the table..the wood coming off underneath her nails.. "The day after tomarrow..that's all we have..that's all _she_ has!" Her voice is so shaky..no one dares to speak..

Then suddenly..Medusa stops clawing the table..she straightens out.

'Ragnarök..take Maka to her room..then come back down..we have to start preparations now for war..we have to come up with a whole new plan..if Maka is to survive this." Her voice is calm again..but she doesn't look behind her..she doesn't look at anyone. " We talk in the library. " She snaps her fingers..

Suddenly a cage appears around Crona..trapping him..

"We have no need for traitors who will give information to the enemy. You have betrayed me Crona. You've betrayed us all." Medusa never looks back. "..Everyone else. Meet me in the library.."

She fades away..

Yet the air doesn't get any lighter..her voice..so dark..so pissed..

Eruka and Free fade away immediately..

Leaving Ragnarök alone with the beaten, imprison boy..The boy who almost lost his life, the boy that has ruined everything. The raven haired boy..has too many emotions going through him as he looks at Crona..The boy still looks in shock..his eyes having a far away look..those tears still falling down his face..his teeth chattering..his body trembling as if he's cold..his blood mixing with his tears..

It's like Ragnarok has a flash back..four year old Crona..in that dark room, begging to come out..crying..

And what did Ragnarok do?

Ragnarok and Crona lock eyes..those pitiful eyes looking into his own..so many emotions in those pale blue eyes..pain..fear..uncertainty..guilt..Crona has been thrown in bars..thrown in a small room..

That's all his life has been..a small room..weather it was that dark room Medusa threw him in..or the small room at the asylum..he was always locked away..

Now he's locked away again..and yet..this time Ragnarök doesn't feel angry about it..

He feels empty.

Ragnarök closes his eyes as he walks past Crona's cage with maka in his arms..He won't look at him. He won't feel sorry for him. He won't look at the boy he's suppose to protect..

Crona has betrayed them. Crona may have just killed Maka..

He doesn't pity..he doesn't feel angry at this moment..he just feels..

Empty.

* * *

Crona holds his head in his hands once he can't see Ragnarok and Maka anymore..his knees get pressed against his chest..he can't hold in his sounds anymore..the pain of not knowing if he did right or not is killing him..if he knew what he did was right..all this suffering would be worth it..but what if he didn't do right? What if he's really gotten rid of Maka's hope?..He cant' get Ragnarok's dark our of his head..

Can't get his mother's dark look out of his head..that look of hate..that look of a murderer..

He can't get out of his head how everyone looked at him..with hate and disgust..with shock..

Most of all he can't forget Maka's face..that..hurts the most..and fills him with uncertainty..

Will she believe he did it to help her?..Or was all this a mistake?..did he fail her?..either way, he feels he deserves all he's gotten..he deserves this cage..to be put away like the animal he is..to be alone, behind bars..with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. His face is throbbing..his eyes hurting from all the tears..

They all think he's a traitor now..but Judas isn't helping Asura! He's Crona's best friend!..

"J-Judas.." Crona calls out for him weakly..needing to see him..needing to talk to him about all this..to be reassured..to be comforted..

But for the first time..when Crona calls for the demon..

He doesn't show.

Crona is left alone..in this cold cage..with only his tears and thoughts to comfort him..

Even his madness has abandoned him..

He is truly all alone.

Traitor or not..right or wrong..it doesn't change anything..

He's alone in this cage..

And Maka is alone upstairs..

She only has the day after tomorrow.

* * *

_Maka stares blankly at the ruin buildings..at the concrete cracked in half..looks at this broken city.._

_Broken like her hope._

_She stares at this city of the damned..stares at the blood of the innocent that paints this town..paints it red..taints it.._

_Her blood will soon be joining them._

_She looks at the sky..so black..no light comes through..no light can penetrate the darkness.._

_There's no hope._

_Maka listens to the sobs..she listens to the screams of agony and lost..She looks at the many people just laying on the ground lifeless..she looks at the people who are holding the lifeless..crying..screaming..she looks at people with missing legs..a woman holding a coughing new born..it's bloody..the baby's mother lays lifeless on the floor..she gave birth out here, in this damned city..in this city of the dead.._

_She gave life in this place..only to lose her own.._

_Maka can't stop looking at this coughing baby..something is wrong with it..it looks like it's gasping for air..everyone is screaming..they're calling for help..They need help.._

_Well..so does she._

_Maka covers her ears..she can't take anymore.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes shoot open..her breathing uneven as she looks around..She's in her bed..sweat falling down her face..but she isn't alone..oh no..

"Maka.." Custos stands by her bed side..a frown on his face..his eyes full of worry. "..You saw it didn't you?"

"..." Maka's breathing becomes even..and she stares at him blankly. "..I saw it."

"That new-born doesn't have much time.." Custos fidgets nervously..he's frowning deeply. "They need you Maka..they need saving-"

"They need saving?" Maka chuckles dryly..she sits up..hugging her knees to her chest. "..I need saving too Custos. and who's going to save me? Is anyone hearing my cries? No.."

"Maka-"

"it's over Custos." Maka's voice cracks..her chuckle changing into a sob..her breathing becoming back uneven. "I'm going to die..the day after tomarrow..i'm going to be dead..There's no way we can kill arachne in that time!..i'm not going to avenge my mother..i'm weak! i'm not even a match for Medusa!..it's over..all that i've done..it was for nothing..Why did I even fight so fucking hard?..Just to die here?..before I even kill Arachne.." Maka cries..it's hitting her like a ton of bricks..her throat closing up..everything she's done..has been for nothing. It didn't mean anything. "I don't w-want to die Custos.." Maka's voice..is weak..painful..she wheezes. "I use to not care..as long as I avenged my mother..but now I know what love is..I-iIknow what makes life worth living...and now it's going to be taken from me..before I can even avenge my mother..so tell me Custos.." Maka trembles. "..Who's going to save me?..who's going to save my life?..No one..there's no hope..it's gone..it's all gone.."

This angel stares at her a long moment..those eyes so caring and full of love..lose some of it's light..

"..Only when you believe hope is gone..is it really gone." Custos voice is soft..he sits next to Maka..looking at her with those eyes..but she can't look at him. "You say it's over Maka, but you still have till the day after tomorrow..You still have time. You still have your health. You still have your strength. You ask me who is going to save your life.." Custos voice becomes firm. "You are Maka. You are life. That is why those people call out to you..because they want life..they want to be saved..You can save them, and you can save yourself-"

"In less than two days?!" Maka almost screams..she grips her hair. "Did you not hear me Custos? I have less than two days! Two fucking days to set all this straight..to kill Arachne..my family is falling apart in front of my eyes! I have my own problems to worry about and yet you expect me to use my power to heal others! When I need it to survive!"

"If your family is falling apart. Pull them back together." Custos voice is calm. "..I know you Maka..you don't want those people to die..I know your worried..your upset..your afraid..but don't be. You act as if less than two days is a short time..How long did it take Moses to spilt the Red sea? No more than a minute. How long did it take Jesus to destroy sin, to open the gates of heaven to all humans?..Three hours. Anything is possible Maka, but if you believe it's over..if you believe your going to die..then you are..You must have hope..you must have faith."

"Have faith in what? Custos, Moses was able to spilt the Red sea because he had god..Jesus was able to do that because he's the son of god..don't you get it? i'm a witch. God isn't on my side..i'm alone in this..there's only so much I can do..I'm..i'm just so tired of this Custos..of all this..of the death..of people needing me..with being weak..with eveything going wrong..today was suppose to be good.. I was suppose to get more time..today was suppose to be filled with celebration..but he swallowed it..he swalloed my hope." Maka holds her head in her hands.

"Hope can't be swallowed. It can only be destroyed..if you let it." Custos firm voice gets her to look over at him..the angel is giving her a scolding look..yet his eyes are so gentle. "What has happened to your spirit? So things havent gone as planned..but you have turned even the worse situations around Maka..that is how you are still alive now. How can you just give up after all you've done? After all the pain you've gone through? Are you just going to let it be for nothing? or are you going to fight death to the end?" Custos voice..and that look in his eyes..gets Maka's tears to stop..she stares into those eyes..her's wide. "You say you're doing this alone but that's not true! You have Ragnarök and Crona..you have Kid, you have Girko..you have me. We are all on your side..even when the day after tomorrow comes..you will still be alive. I won't let him touch you..i'll protcet you to the end..So don't lose hope..not when your still alive..not when you can still fight and you still have others fighting for you..are you really going to give up so easily Maka?"

Maka takes in everything this angel has said..she thinks of all she's been through..since the beginning..dealing with her mother being taken away..her death..dealing with thinking she's insane..dealing with the asylum..dealing with the demon..dealing with Justin..dealing with Medusa..dealing with all those monsters..dealing with witch hunters..dealing with the circus..dealing with the guilt..dealing with the dead..dealing with hurting her family..

Then she thinks of all the good things she's done..thinks of that Danielle and Daniel..thinks of all those people she saved on the cruse..thinks of all those people she saved in the city..

The she thinks of Crona's soft smile..Ragnarok's crooked one..Kid's yellow eyes..Girko's grin..

She's come so far..she's done so much..

Then..she thinks of her mother's bright green eyes..

The panic..the despair..

It all breaks like ice with those eyes..

She can't..she can't give up..even if her family falls apart..even if the fucking world falls apart..She can't give up..she has to try..she has to try to make everything right..

If her mother is watching her..Maka wants to give her something to smile at.

"I'm going.." Maka wipes her tears..and she sniffles..yet the fire she lost..is back..

At this ..Custos smiles so brightly at her..his eyes full of love and warmth. "God bless you Maka.."

She feels the pain..yet she smiles..despite everything..she smiles at his angel. "..Heh..god bless you too custos." She winces..yet she holds that smile. "..You really helped me out..don't leave my side..I need to be reminded of the good..or i'll get lost in the bad."

"i'll never leave your side if that's what you wish." Custos looks at her so seriously. "I'll protect life..i'll protect you with all that I am..with all my being."

Maka smiles..only for it to fall. "Shit! that baby! do I still have time?"

"..Yes. You must hurry though-" Custos starts..

Maka's gone before he can even finish.

Maka wants to do good..she wants to do as much as she can before she dies..to fix everything..to fix her wrongs..she'll save everyone else..

And maybe..just maybe..she'll be saved in return..maybe, just maybe..some one will show her mercy.

Just maybe..she will be saved. In both body and spirit.

She doesn't want to die..

She doesn't want to go to hell.

She needs salvation.

* * *

..Standing here..in this broken city..looking at the blood of the innocent..and the cracks in the concrete..The sobs and cries of these people..all she wants to do is fix it..fix everything..

Fix herself.

Yet when her eyes fall on the new born..the one that is struggling to breath..in the arms of a young woman..crying..not knowing what to do..when she looks at life struggling in this place of death..looks at this child..that against all odds, is still alive..it's mother is gone..most likely all it's family is gone..it's sick..yet it's still fighting for those breaths..still wanting to live in this horrible world..

The baby isn't giving up...and neither is Maka.

All the fear..all the panic..everything fades away around her..all the sobs..the screams..all she sees is this baby..struggling..fighting..it's small chest heaving..it's mouth open..like it wants to scream..but no sound comes out..

This little baby has lost everything..and it's just gotten into this world..it won't know it's mother's smile like Maka has..it won't know the fresh smells of flowers and a bright sun like Maka had..all it will know is blood..hate..smoke..fire..

Yet it's fighting..it's fighting for life even when all seems lost..

Maka's body fades away..coming back right in front of this woman and this baby..looking at the small pink face..looking at the wince of pain on it's face..

"Please!" The woman looks up from the baby..not knowing Maka just shoved up..there's tears in her eyes..desperation. "D-Do you know anything about babies?! This woman..oh god..she j-just she g-gave birth..I-I didn't know what to do..she just.." The woman glances at the lifeless body of the mother..before quickly looking away and sobbing. "I-I couldn't save her! a-and her baby! something's' wrong! p-please.." the plea is a pitiful sob..

"Don't worry.." Maka finds her self reassuring as she reaches out..taking the baby away from this breaking down person..Maka cradles the baby..looking down at it with sad eyes..looking down at something she will never have..

She only has less then two days.

The baby wheezes..it's in pain..small tears steaming down it's face..

Maka closes her eyes..and begins to rock the baby back and forth gently in her arms..her power flowing through her..and into this baby. "_ Hush, hush, time to be sleeping.."_ Maka starts to sing..the song her mother use to sing her..The baby's wheezing slowly starts to stop. "_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping..dreams of peace and of freedom.."_ Maka opens her eyes..looking down at this baby that is looking at her with those small blue eyes..It's tears have stopped..and it's chest is moving normally..with her gentle rocking and voice..the baby's eyes close... _"..So smile in your sleep, bonny baby."_ Maka whispers..before she gives this baby a peck on the forehead..

Giving it love in this place of the damned..this place that she, herself, has damned..

She is of the damned.

"You.." The woman looks at Maka with wide eyes as she hands the baby back to her..there's wonder..and hope..

Why..Why is she looking at her like that?..doesn't she know?..doesn't she know she caused all this?..

She is the life they crave..but also the death that destroys them all.

"..How did you do that?" The woman gaps.. "You just lit up..and the baby became ok!..you..are you..?" She gets closer. "Are you a angel sent from god?..have you come to save us?"

Heh..that's funny..why do they keep calling her that?..a angel?..sent from god?..

They don't' understand.

"I'm nothing like that." Maka states blankly..she turns her back on this woman-

"Miss! Oh miss!" A sob gets her to stop..she turns to look at a little girl..maybe 7 years old..bloody from head to toe..She's clinging onto a man..he has a spike..going through his chest..it looks in a bad spot..The man's eyes are open..he's blinking..he's alive..blood leaking out of his mouth..his eyes flickering as he fights with death..as he weakly squeezes most likely his daughter's hand.. "You h-healed that baby! H-Heal my daddy-"

"Would you shut the fuck up already?!"..Some man growls at her..He has his hands covering a little boy's ears and eyes..There's something deranged about the look in his brown eyes..as he glares at this little girl that's losing her father. "You've been crying about him for hours! He's fucking dead! Sorry to break it to you sweet heart, but your crazy older brother shoved a wooden spike through your father's heart! Just shut the fuck up! Your upsetting my child! You lost your father but my kid still has me, so shut the fuck up!"

Maka's..stunned..how..how can someone be so cruel?..and yet in this man she sees the drive to live too..he's aggressive..alert..He's cruel..he's evil..

"P-Please.." This little girl sobs to Maka anyway..looking at her with those big black eyes..

"Everything is going to be okay." Maka finds herself saying yet again..reassuring these people..helping these people..protecting life..yet she's the one that destroyed it in the first place. Maka walks over towards the girl..she starts looking at Maka with hopeful eyes..and it hurts her..it's painful..

They believe in her..when she doesn't even believe in herself.

"Oh yeah! everything's going to be fucking fine!" This man scoffs loudly..he laughs. "You hear that everybody?! This bitch says everything's going to be fine! You hear that dude with his legs blown off?! You hear that all you parentless children?! Everything's going to be fucking fine!" this man laughs..still covering his son..

Maka can feel all these people's eyes on her..she feels their doubt..she feels their hope..their sadness..their despair..She closes her eyes as she kneels next to this man..she takes a deep breath, channeling her power before opening her eyes..The father is looking at her..those flickering eyes fighting between life and death..and even in his eyes, Maka can see doubt..uncertainty..

"It's okay.." She assures the crying girl as she grabs the wooden spike..she sends her power down into his body..healing the inside and outside around the wooden spike..now for the tricky part.. "I'm going to rip it out ok?..I promise you..you will live."

The father looks at her with wide eyes..his face getting a little bit of color back..If what that rude man was saying was true..and the spike went through the heart..Maka doesn't think he would be alive for this long..It must have barely missed the heart..good..

She can do this.

The father nods at her..and his daughter grips his hand tighter as Maka tightens her grip on the wooden spike..she takes a deep breath..

Before she rips it out.

"AHhhhh!" The man screams out as Maka quickly puts her hand over the wound..healing it up..his screams die..and the wound heals..He looks at Maka with wide, bewildered eyes..his color back..

"Daddy!" The little girl sobs as she hugs this man..

Before Maka can even get up..she feels she's surrounded. When she turns around..all these people..all these hurt, desperate people are begging for help..begging to be healed..looking at her with hope of life..hope of salivation..

They don't want to die..just like she doesn't want to die.

There's so many of them..they all want help..all want her to follow them so they can show her their fallen companions..She shouldn't be doing this..she should be saving her energy..

But life was never meant to be hers..

So she follows each and every one of them..healing the hurt, the sick..bring life back to this dead city..she works quickly..healing to the best of her abilities..but..if some one has lost a leg..or a arm..she can only heal the wound..

She can't give them their lost parts back. She's a witch. Not god.

No mater what she does..she can't completely restore this town..she can't give back the fallen..she can't return the lost..She can only heal what's left..only comfort and dry the tears of the one's still here..

And yet..most of these people are so grateful..Maka can see that somehow..she's giving them some hope..she's given them some light..and despite all the shit that's happened..all the shit that's going to happened..

It makes her feel good..to be able to help them..to save their life..to give them what she, herself, wants..

Salivation.

Maka ends up falling to her knees in her exhaustion..her hands are starting to burn..She..she healed anyone that came to her..she couldn't tell you how many she healed..too many to count..

"Are you okay angel?!" That little girl and her father come closer to Maka.

"What's wrong?!"

"Is she okay?"

All these people..are surrounding Maka..looking at her with concern..all holding out helping hands..they look at her like she's something good..something special..

They don't understand.

"I'm just.." Maka pants. "tired..i'm fine.."

"She's tired! Give her some space!" a man that she healed his head starts yelling at the crowd..and they back up..it's odd really..to be looked up to..to be looked to for guidance..for life..

She use to be the insane girl..do you remember that? People would do all they could to stay away from her..or to make her feel like shit..yet now..all these people want to be close to her..they want to lift her up..They look at her like she's their hope..

And maybe she is.

"How are you holding up Maka?" Custos appears in front of her..no one else can see him..he's kneeling in front of Maka with concern in those eyes. "...You did amazing Maka..you saved all these people..you've given them hope!"

..How?..how could she have given them hope..when she barely has any herself?

"..I..I don't know if I can get home.." Maka pants.. "..I worked myself too hard...and really..I don't know if I even want to go back."

This seems to shock the angel..those green eyes get wide. "What do you mean Maka?"

She's really not been trying to think about it..to think about..what happened..to forget about that demon swallowing her hope..

And the boy that gave him her hope.

"..I don't know what's right or wrong anymore..I don't know where to turn anymore.." She bows her head. "..I don't' know who to trust anymore."

Custos frowns deeply. "Maka-"

"Ahhh! what are you doing?!" a woman's shriek gets Maka to look over..the crowd has parted..all looking at who is screaming..only for the crowd to scream and shout in horror..

A man..is..eating another man's..face? The woman is crying and screaming, hitting the man..yet he just pushes her off and continues munching on this struggling guy's face.

"What the fuck?" Maka growls and gets up..fighting her exhaustion she points at this man and sends him flying away from his victim..Her power goes out to heal his face..she can really feel the burn now. "What the hell.." Maka starts..only to stop when she sees the look in the eyes of the man that was eating the other man's face..

Madness..nothing but madness..

"N-No.." Custos eyes get wide. "Maka they're here! You must get these people out of here!"

"Who's here?" Maka whips around..trying to look for who the hell he's talking about as her power knocks this crazy man out..

"I'm sick and tired of your crying!" Maka whips over..to look at the man with his son..the one that was scoffing and being so doubtful..he's yelling at his crying son...something changes in the man's eyes..before a mad smile rips on his lips. "I'll end it all.."

"Wait-" Maka starts..only for this man to grab his son's head..

And twist it. The neck snaps..he drops his son's lifeless body on the unforgiving ground..a chuckle coming from this lips..

"Maka the madness! it's spreading! a demon must be here!" Custos eyes are wide as his eyes scan everywhere. "i'll try to hold it back! get these people out of here!"

Everyone!" Maka screams as Custos disappears..all these people look at her immediately..trusting in her..trusting in her words. "You have to get out of here! the madness attack is coming back! Keep your sanity and run! Anyone with an odd look in their eyes or an odd smile you run! Go! Go!" Maka shouts..

And oh boy do they run. They run like their lives depend on it. Maka runs with them a bit..helping some out that are slower..hoping that no one in the crowd will go crazy..she can feel the madness get stronger and stronger..it's like it's right behind her-

Suddenly she's grabbed..a hand put over her mouth so she can't scream..She's dragged..away from the crowd..she's dragged behind a broken up building..before she's slammed into the wall..She's turned around..

Her eyes meeting those haunted blue..

"Well howdy there Maka~" The demon purrs..looking at her with dark glee..his eyes are bouncing much more then usual..the madness radiating off of him is almost unbearable..those black vines are floating around him...his face half black..he has her pinned to the wall..Maka feels..such a hate..at staring at this fucker that took her hope..stole it..swallowed it. "Quite a party huh?! I know how to throw them!" he chuckles..

Wait..

"This is you're doing?!" Maka growls and struggles with him..this only seems to get the demon to chuckle more.

"Yup! I don't even have to do anything..just being around me, the weak fall. It's beautiful isn't it? i'm so very strong now, thanks to my father's tear.." He smirks at how Maka tenses..she's trembling..he leans in..his face mere inches from her own. "Thanks by the way..for being so generous with it! your too kind!"..

"You fucking bastard!" Maka screams and kicks out..her eyes getting dark in her hate. "That was meant for me! That was my time! You betrayed us! and Crona..he..he gave it to you.." Maka stops struggling..a deep frown on her face..

The demon's smirk doesn't fall. "Tell me Maka.." He leans too close for comfort. "Do you hate Crona for giving me your only hope? are you angry? does it hurt?"

This is what Maka didn't want to think about. She didn't want to think of Crona's part in this..didn't want to think of her love giving this demon her hope..Maka can't deny..the ting of anger she feels..or the bitterness..yet a small part of her is whispering.._'he would never to anything to hurt you._'.but another part of her is screaming..roaring in anger and panic..Think about it..Maka was so happy..she thought she was going to be okay..only to watch this demon take her hope and swallow it..to find it was her love..the person she trusts the most that gave it to him..then to see her family fight and fall apart because of it..

This is all Crona's fault.

Maka doesn't answer the demon's question..but it's like he already knows her answer..like he could see her feelings through her hard emerald eyes. "You are angry with him!" He laughs..laughing right in her face. "How yummy! How wonderful!" He keeps laughing..enjoying himself. "Ah..this is what I was made for.." He shakes his head amused. "You see..I was the one who did all of it! I made him give it to me! Not only that, here's the best part! I took the gem away from him, yet he was blamed for the crime! He was beaten by the ghost and almost killed by his mother! yet i'm the one who did it! it was all me! The dumb ass really trust in me..and I took everything from him..just like Judas..I did the crime..he took the blame..same with Crona..he's all alone now, beaten, hated, imprisoned..yet i'm free and laughing my ass off! it's funny isn't it Maka?! How stupid he is? How trusting he is? I put it in his head that this gem would hurt you! He bit right in to it..just wanting to protect you..haha it's priceless! I messed up his head..then took the gem..and he's the one that got blamed! It's so fucking yummy!"

At his words..any anger..any bitterness towards Crona fades away like it was never there..instead..a furry over takes her..a protectiveness..the way this demon is talking about Crona..calling him stupid..fucking laughing about what he's done..fucking laughing that he's destroyed everything..laughing at Crona..her love..of course Crona would never do anything to hurt her! it was all this fucking demon! any negative feeling disappears towards Crona..only to times it by 100 for this demon..He used Crona..used her loved one..he's destroyed everything..Crona is not to blame for this demon's sin..no..

Maka's seeing red.

"How could you?!" Maka screams..her power building..her hair whipping around..this demon only grins at her. "Crona trusted in you! He stood up for you! You fucking bastard! i'm going to kill you for this! I'll send you right back to the pits of hell where you belong you sick mother fucker! Crona thought of you as his friend! you just lost the best mother fucking friend you could have! He isn't a dumb ass! He's innocent and pure and he would never do anything to hurt me! anytime he hurt me it was because of you! I should have known!" Maka roars..

"All me~" He chimes..a blush on his face. "Guilty is charged." He purrs. "Now..I know i'm so awesome in all, with out smarting your dumb ass boy friend but..now here's where the fun starts.." He coos..getting closer..that mad smile growing. "I'm going to-"

"Fucking hell!" a deep voice growls..getting Maka to look over..the crowd of people are gone now..but there's one large man limping..his eyes a red..he's bleeding out of a cross-cut on his shoulder..

"Oh dear, looks like Costos found one of my brothers." This demon states boredly as he watches the large man disappear. "Well..no matter. The madness has already spread nicely here.." This demon smirks at Maka. "Now to go fuck everyone else up! Thanks to this tear..I will drive everyone to madness..I will be the next demon god of madness! i'll kill my father..and then.." He gets so close..his lips almost on hers. "..I'll come after you..if he hasn't gotten to you first that is."

_"You fucking traitor! I knew it!"_ that other girl screams out. "_I'm the one suppose to destroy the world, not you dick head!"_

"Ahh Death.." He gets a goofy smile on his face..he almost seems to light up at her voice. "Don't be so upset..me and you will rule together..When Maka goes mad.." He chuckles darkly. "You'll be free..Me and you Death, will destroy everything, you will be my queen."

_"Fuck no! The world is mine! I share with no one specially not with a lying shit head like you!"_

"This is why I love you Death! you're so kind.." he sighs happily. "I love you husband! and i'll see you soon! you'll be my queen weather you want it or not!"

_"I'm not-"_ death starts to scream-

The demon grabs Maka's head..those haunted eyes so close to her own..the madness..it's eatting at her..her breathing is becoming uneven..she can feel Death shake her cage. "Your mine.." His lips curl in a sick smile. "maka ablarn-"

"Maka!" Custos can be seen far away..The darkness is closing in on her..

Is this really it?..she's going to die here?..

Now..less then two days is looking better than this..curse her gratefulness...

Suddenly the dark clouds part..and a beam of sunlight shines down..right on Maka. The demon hisses in pain and let's go of her..backing up..his eyes slightly wide.. "so.." He smirks again..before he fades away. "He's on your side..huh?..say hi to Crona for me."

"What's going on?" Maka looks at this light with wide eyes..it stings..it's scary..everything about this is scary..

She almost lost herself..to that demon..to the demon that's taken her hope and let Crona take the blame..

She hates him.

"God answered my prayer!" Custos cheers as he appears in front of her..smiling so brightly. "..Try to use your power now Maka!" He's so happy..

Maka closes her eyes..and to her amazement..her power flows..well..she has her power back..she gasps and opens her eyes..looking up at the source of this light. "..He..he gave me my power back.."

"He's please with you.." Custos smiles gently. "You saved many people today Maka..despite how you needed your strength..you used it for these people..God has rewarded you, by giving all that power back..and by saving your life."

Maka watches as the sunlight goes back into the sky..she watches with amazement.. "Thank you.." She speaks up to the sky..still bewildered..

"Let us go home.." Custos frowns. "..I sense a lot of dark energy back at the mansion.."

Crona.

Maka's eyes get wide..thinking about how she passed out..what happened? Is he okay? What did they do to him? Maka starts to feel a panic..as she grips her fist..about to use her power to send her back..when she catches something from the corner of her eye..

Right where the demon was standing..is her necklace..the one she was missing back on that cliff..so he was the one that took it?

Maka picks it up and puts it around her neck..better not to waste any of her own powers..She grabs the necklace..and closes her eyes..

Fading from one damned place..

Only to fade into another.

* * *

"..all of you are dismissed. You know our plan. Let Maka get her rest..but as soon as she's up, it's time to train..we have much work ahead of us tomorrow..it's all we have to prepare." Medusa turns her back on the three others in this room. "..All of you get your rest. " She fades away..

Ragnarok stays silent a moment..staring at the floor..a look that no one could read..his expression is conflicted..He grips his fist before he fades away..

Leaving just Eruka and Free..The fog witch is holding her head in her hands..her shoulders drooped..her hat covering her face..She hasn't moved..even though Medusa has excused them all.

"..Uh..Eruka it's time to go.." Free stands there a bit awkwardly..he shifts a little, looking at the small woman that he towers over. "..You need to get your rest to-"

"For what? it's hopeless. You know it. I know it.." Eruka's voice is bitter. "Going to war with Arachne? With one day to prepare?..It's suicide..and what about me?" She trembles.

"..Listen Eruka, I know things look pretty fucking bad..but this is Medusa. She'll find some way out of this..and we'll get what we want..but fuck what is it you always tell me? Got to be patient." Free offers her a small smile..it's full of warmth..yet the fog witch isn't looking at him. "You really should get your rest. Come on, lets go."

"i'll lay down in a minute..I just want to be alone." Eruka grips her hat tighter.

".."Free frowns..but he nods and leaves the library hesitantly..

As soon as he's gone..Eruka fades away..

Enough is enough. She's tried of being paitant..She's tried of just listening to Medusa..

No more.

* * *

"..Ah mother.." Medusa stares up blankly at the picture of her fallen mother..she's standing in the lobby..a lone soul..the air around her is thick..it's too quiet..She grins slightly at looking at her mother, thinking of what she did it her..only for it to fall in irritation. " If not for you i would have ripped my son to pieces by now..I didn't. I wanted to. I have better means of punishment then you mother. I won't just kill him. Oh no. losing love and being locked away hurts the most doesn't it?..but you wouldn't know anything about that.." Medusa stares at the picture..a unreadable expression on her face.

"Lady Medusa!" Eruka appears next to her..her black eyes slightly shaking..she's trembling..but there's something firm about this frog witch. "We have to talk."

"Ah Eruka.." Medusa slowly turns to look over at her..her expression never changing. "And about what?"

Eruka takes a deep breath..gathering herself..

"I think we should cut our loses.." Eruka starts off slowly. "..Medusa i know you..you could come up with something so we can do the ritual..and end all of this before it's to late! You know going to war with arachne is suicide!..you also know..how Maka's story is going to end..it's writen in legend...No matter what you do, what anyone does, if this goes on Maka will die..She was never meant to live. so why do we fight this battle? let's take what we can from her while we still can! Let's rip her of her life..so that we can have our own. We don't have much time Medusa!"

Medusa stares at Eruka blankly..before she looks back at the photo of her mother. "..Those books are old..it's not for certain what's going to happen to her. She could live."

"Why does that even matter now? weather she lives or dies we still need that from her Medusa! Now would be the perfect time! They're going through a lot with Crona..now would be the time to do it..to use this against Maka, and get what we want! Why fight this war and die? no..let's start the ritual. Let's end this." Eruka's voice..is firm.

"I'm afraid not Eruka.." Medusa slowly turns towards the fog witch. "..For you see..there have been..some change of plans."

"What do you mean change of plans?.." eruka's eyes flash.

"What I mean is I'm not doing the ritual. All I want now is to destroy my sister..for this to be over with."

"..What are you saying?! you-"

"I believe I am being clear with what I'm saying." Medusa's eyes turn hard.

..usually Eruka would nod..would back down..would listen..

Not today..

A rage starts to engulf her. "You promised me!" She screams as she walks closer to Medusa. "You promised me this ritual! You promised me you would give Mizune back to me! You can't just change plans! i sold myself to you! just for your promise of giving back Mizune!"

"Oh well..I lied." Medusa chuckles darkly. " You're a fool Eruka..to believe I would share such the witch of life with you... Mizune is gone, and rotting in hell-"

"Fuck you!" Eruka screams, she raises her hand, a spell on the tip of her tongue..

Only for Medusa to grab it..her other hand going into Eruka's mouth..the fog witch gags..frighten tears starting to fall down her face as Medusa's smile becomes sinister.

"Aw what's wrong Eruka?..frog in your throat?" Medusa chuckles..her eyes lighting up..

No one hears Eruka's screams..no one knows of the hell she's being put through..as Medusa drags her away..

To where..and to do what..

No one knows.

* * *

The quiet hallways never make a sound..the floor doesn't creak where he steps..nor does his form cast any shadows when he comes in the light..He's a restless spirit..

He was never put to rest.

Right now it's impossible to settle down..to be alright..to be calm..

Ragnarok's mind is swirling as he walks down this hallway to their room..his fist grip..his breathing uneven..too much shit..and not enough time. Maka only has less then two days..more like one day now..Crona is downstairs, locked in a cage..alone in the dark because it's all his fault..They will go to war against Arachne in less then two days..

Everything is coming to an end in less then two days.

Ragnarok feels..overwhelmed..he feels the madness creeping around him..He's afraid..he's worried..he's pissed off..his being is flickering..

He can't lose her. Maka gave everything back to him..Ragnarok use to be a demon..he use to be a being of nothing but hate and anger..He had hated her back in the asylum..yet as time went by..he got use to her..then he found himself being around her more and more..She made him feel..gave emotions back to him..gave him back his humanity..Maka opened his eyes..showed him he wasn't a demon..she excepted him even after all the times he beat the shit out of her..she offered him family..offered the dead a place to belong..She gave him back his life..his memories of his old life..she gave him back himself..

She can't give him life...can't give him a reason to go on..and then just die..she can't..no..He won't let her. He won't let anyone take her away..He'll fight anyone..

Even if it's Crona.

Even Ragnarok doesn't want to think about that now.

He takes a deep breath as he comes to a stop at their door..trying not to think about how much time she has left..or the boy downstairs in the cage..His piercing blue eyes are hard as he goes through the door..into the room..expecting to see the girl in bed-

She isn't.

Ragnarok feels his chest tighten in panic..his eyes get wide as he looks around the room..but she isn't here. "Maka!" He yells..he hates the desperation in his voice..he hates the mess he's becoming.. She doesn't answer..his being flickers. "Shit!" Ragnarok growls and turns around to go tear this whole fucking mansion down to find her..

Anything could have happened to her..what if that demon-

No, No, NO!

"Maka-" He shouts her name as soon as he comes out of the room

"Ow! right in my ear Ragnarok." The ghost stops at that voice..he turns his head to see Maka right beside the door..covering one of her ears..at hearing her voice..at seeing those green eyes..a relief washes over him..it feels so nice..like aloe on a sun burn..He wants to hug her..he wants to hold her..those beautiful eyes staring at him..

"You alright bitch." Ragnarok grunts, straightening himself out so he's glaring at her. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Went to the bathroom." Maka has a deep frown on her face. "..Ragnarok..where's Crona?"

He can feel his face fall..she doesn't know what went down after she passed out..Ragnarok's expression turns hard again.

"Medusa locked him up in a cage. It's what the fucker deserves..he.." Ragnarok feels that rage again..but he holds it down.

Maka's eyes flash at that, her eyes wide. "No! You don't understand Ragnarok it wasn't his fault! it was all the demon's doing!" Maka breaths heavily. "Where is he locked up?!"

Ragnarok stares at her a moment..before sighing. "..Maka I know you love him but..he fucked us over. He gave the demon the gem, he-"

"The demon made him! Fucked with his head Ragnarok! Made him believe the gem was going to hurt me! Crona thought he was protecting me!" Maka's body starts to shake in her rage..just thinking about what that demon said. "Tell me where he is!"

"How the fuck do you know that? How don't you know he just gave the demon it willingly? That the dumb ass believed him on his own? That's what he fucking said Maka! Crona admitted to it!-"

"Of course he would! The demon wanted Crona to take the complete blame! listen.." Maka takes a deep breath. "..I..I saw the demon-"

"What?!" Ragnarok's body tenses..he looks around..glaring darkly..becoming alert..getting closer to her. "Where?! did he hurt you? fuck I knew I shouldn't have left you!-"

"He tried to hurt me, but Custos stopped him." Maka reassures quickly.

"..Custos..the angel in your head?" Ragnarok frowns at that.

"Yes! Now long story short, The demon was pretty much bragging at how much of a dumb ass Crona was! Telling me all that he's done..how he fucked Crona's brain..how he planned for Crona to take the blame this whole time..Crona isn't the one that betrayed us Ragnarok..its the demon!..Do you honestly think Crona would do anything to hurt me?"

"No but I think he would be a dumb ass and believe the fucking demon! I warned him but he wouldn't listen to me! now look at him!-"

"Even if he did just give the demon the gem..He believed it was going to hurt me..either way..that demon is the one to blame.."

"Maka because of him you only have two fucking days...two fucking days.." Ragnarok's trembling.

"I know..but.." Maka trembles. "I don't want to spend my last two days with Crona in a cage..and us fighting..I want to spend it with my family..I want everything to be normal..at least between us..I can't handle all this shit going on Ragnarok..and you two fighting..and Crona in a cage..I can't deal with not knowing who's right and who's telling the truth..my head hurts..I don't want to think of it anymore!..So tell me where he is..i'm letting him out." Maka hugs herself..but she looks at Ragnarok firmly..

Ragnarok stares at her a moment..before he curses and grips his fist..He closes his eyes..and takes a deep breath. "..He's in the dinning room-"

As soon as those words are out..Maka's gone.

Ragnarok stares at where she was..a growl admitting from his throat..He doesn't know what to believe either..but he's pissed at Crona..pissed at letting the demon stay around and befriend him..when he knew something like this was going to happen..

He's still pissed at Crona..

But for Maka he'll try to suppress it..something about the demon making Crona give him the gem doesn't make sense..either way..

If Crona had fucking listened to him..this wouldn't be happening.

Ragnarok takes a shaky breath..before he fades away..

Maka only has till the day after tomorrow.

* * *

No sound. No light. Not even his shadow to comfort him. Not even his madness here to fill the void in his heart. He's alone, completely, utterly alone. The cold, metal bars are the only thing he can hold onto..it's cold in here..so cold..he's shivering..whimpering..

Crona hasn't stopped crying.

He's hurting..this all too much to deal with..Maka's only has less than two days..and he's still not completely sure that giving the gem to Judas was a good thing..now he's in this cage..Ragnarok hates him..Maka might even hate him..

He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He wanted to be the hero..he wanted to show her that he was for her..that he would go against his mother for her..

Instead of being the hero..he has been branded with the name that has been haunting him since back at the asylum.

Traitor.

His mother called him a traitor..Maka called him a traitor..

And it's true. Ragnarok was right..

Why can't he do anything right? Why can't what he thinks is right be right?..

What hurts the most about this..

Is that he doesn't know if he did wrong or not..if he made the right choice..or the wrong one..

Will he be trapped here for two days..? Will he never see Maka again?..will they keep him away from her?..

This thought makes his tears fall more..his sobs becoming heavier..to never see her again..to be locked in here..not knowing what's going on..if she's safe..being locked in here with her hating him..

You know that saying..'It's better to have love and lost then to never to have loved at all?'..

That's not true. That is a lie.

At least if you never loved..you don't know what your missing out on..but to have love..and then lose it..It's hell. It's pain. Crona finally got love from Maka..felt it's warmth..only for him to fuck it up..and now he's alone in this cold cage..

In this moment..Crona wishes he never meant Maka..that he never ran into her at the asylum..

Because all he's done is take away from her. He ruined her life. He ruins everything..

Crona is a traitor..he never deserved her..he never deserved her love..if he failed her..

Strike him down now..but if he didn't..he needs a sign..

Yet Judas hasn't come back..hasn't answered his calls..this doesn't make Crona feel any better..it makes him restless..why would Judas just leave?..right after he got the gem..?

Unless it's true. Unless Judas betrayed him..

At that..Crona feels pain..his chest tightening..He thought of the demon as his friend..someone who cared..who thought he was special..He helped Maka..he didn't take his body..

So why is he acting so weird now? Why has he left him to deal with this alone?

Crona's throat is dry..it's sore..his eyes hurt from crying..maybe..maybe he'll just die here..he can't deal with her hate..the world can hate him..can beat him..but not her. Not Maka. Not his happiness..not the girl who made him cherry beard..that visited him at the asylum..not the girl who told him scary stories or colored with him..not the girl who held him..not the girl who danced with him..not the girl who gets him to laugh..to smile..not Maka..not the girl he loves..

He can't stand it. He can't deal with it.

Being here..in the dark..in this cage..it reminds him of his life when he didn't have Maka..alone in a box..in the dark..those lonely nights at the asylum..now he's back here..in this cage..in the dark..because he lost his light..he lost Maka..

Pain. It hurts. it hurts too much.

"I-I've finally l-lost you haven't I?.." Crona speaks to no one..he asks the darkness..because that's all he has now..the darkness and his thoughts..

"Lost who?"

That voice..that angelic voice..it couldn't be..it can't be..Crona whips his head up..only to see Maka..the lights have been turned on..and there she stands..his light..his love..his everything..staring at him..with those eyes..a expression he can't read..Crona stares at her in awe..not sure if she's really there..He's afraid..yet he feels his heart lift at seeing her at the same time.. Maka walks closer..and Crona gasps..fear starting to become a powerful emotion. "Well?.."

"..L-Lost you.." Crona finds himself speaking..it's so soft..weak..choked..he tries to wipe his tears away..but they keep coming..he's so pathetic it's disgusting.

"Lose me?" Maka hums as she comes closer to the cage..then he sees it..a smile..she's smiling at him. "Why you crying? i'm here aren't I? You couldn't lose me if you tried! Your stuck with me remember?"

Crona's breath hitches..he looks at her with those wide pale blue eyes..he's trembling..his tears fall more when he sees that smile he doens't deserve..at how her eyes soften. "M-Maka..d-don't you hate me?..THe g-gem.." HE trembles..not able to continue..just waiting for Maka to explode on him like Ragnarok did..

"I know it wasn't you Crona.." Her expression changes..does he see rage in her eyes? It gets him to squeak and tremble. "It was all that demon! He told me fucking everything..how he tricked you..how he left you to take the blame! How he made you give him the gem..how he fucked up with your head.." Maka shakes her head.

"H-He told you?" Crona frowns confused. "A-And he didn't make me..h-he-"

"I know Crona. It's okay." Maka shakes it off. "Your not to balme for this..I know you would never do anything to hurt me..and even if you gave the demon the gem willingly.." Maka kneels in front of the cage..her eyes firm. "..I would never want you in this cage. Your no animal..Your a part of my family Crona..you and Ragnarok are all I have left...I already told you..no matter what you do..I could never hate you.." She smiles at him again..and he sees it..the love..

He still can't stop crying..She doesn't hate him..she's here..she's smiling at him..It hurts..he feels his heart swell..yet ache..

Would she still say that..if she knew what he's done?

"M-Maka.." He can only whimper her name..grabbing at the bars that are separating him from her..she puts her hands over his..her touch is like a jolt..

"it's okay.." She reassures..she reassures him..when she's the one that's running out of time..

That's when he sees..Ragnarok reappear behind her..His gaze is still sharp..those piercing blue eyes glaring into Crona's..and yet Crona doesn't mind that..

Becasue at least he's here.

"I'm going to let you out okay Crona?.." She smiles as she closes her eyes. "We're all going to get some sleep..it will be like this never happened-"

"Stop."

Ragnarok tenses and whips around..Maka doesn't turn around..she keeps her eyes close but her smile has fallen..Crona's teeth chatter..

"Why?" Maka turns slightly..to look at Medusa who just appeared in the room..those snake eyes cold.

"Do you really have to ask why? Crona is a traitor. He betrayed you and he betrayed me. He doesn't deserve to be free."

Crona bows his head..he completely agrees-

"Your wrong." Maka growls and stands up..Crona looking at her with wide eyes. "It was all the demon Medusa..he's the traitor, not Crona...I saw him..he told me everything..it was the demon, not Crona. He wanted Crona to take the blame..he fucked with his head..he doesn't deserve to be here!"

"Maka I don't believe-"

"I don't care what you believe. I believe in Crona. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" Crona shrinks into himself but Maka continues. "I want him out of this cage! I only have less then two days and I want to spend it with my family! i'm letting him out-" Maka turns back around...reaching out to the cage-

"Careful now." Medusa appears right beside her..grabbing her hand..stopping her from touching the cage.. "I put a curse on it..let me do it." Medusa lets her go..she snaps her fingers and the cage disappears..Maka looks at this witch a bit surprised..She takes a step back when she realizes how close this witch is.. "If you say it was just the demon..I believe in your judgement..." She grabs Maka..cupping her cheeks..Ragnarok is so tense..Crona still seems in shock that his mother would just let him go.. "I will take care of this demon..you get your rest..tomorrow will be a big day.." She runs her fingers through Maka's hair..the young witch is frozen..those eyes staring into her. "..We will avenge your mother..rest assured. I will not let you die..for my only friend..I will make sure you live...I won't be easy on you tomorrow..I will show you no mercy..i've always protected Kami..but she's gone now..I'll protect you. The last of her." Medusa leans in..and gives Maka a kiss on the cheek..before she can do anything..Medusa fades away.

Maka stands there with wide eyes..she hates when Medusa talks about her mother like that..she hates when she has to be reminded of her past..she must die..she must hate her..it's just getting harder..Maka wipes her cheek..Ragnarok and Crona are just looking at where Medusa went..both shocked..both confused..

"Lets get some rest." Maka holds her hand out for Crona..the boy looks up at her with his eyes lighting up..He shakily grabs her hand..and she helps him up..She pulls this frail boy into a embrace..holding his trembling body against her own..feeling his heart beat..feeling how weak he is. "..It's okay.." she sooths softly as she rubs his hair..he only seems to tremble more.

"..Let's go." Ragnarok appears next to Maka..He puts a arm around her..Crona moves so he has one of his arms around her..and Maka puts her arms around both their necks..

"Take me to bed boys.." Maka allows herself to grin at the two..Crona blushes and Ragnarok scoffs.

"I should just fucking drop you."

"O-Okay Maka."

Their responses still amuse her to no end. Maka lets herself chuckle..forgetting about her time..forgetting about the demon..forgetting about Medusa..

It's just her and her family..that's all she needs..

Crona smiles slightly at her laughter..but when he sees the look Ragnarok is giving him..he ducks his head..

This isn't over..can Maka really just forget about what he's done?..pretend it didn't happen?..

And Judas..he told Maka that it was all him..how did they even talk?..Maka..that rage he saw..it was all for the demon..any emotion he saw back when Judas swallowed the gem..were gone..

Judas..lied so Maka wouldn't hate him?..What does that mean?..does that mean he did do the right thing?..that Judas didn't betray him?..then where is he?..why wouldn't he answer his calls?..

Crona doesn't know..he's confused..so he just girps into Maka tighter..praying all the bad will go away..that Maka will be okay..that everything will work out..

Tonight he will hold her close..and he won't cry in his sleep..

He'll be strong for her..he'll give everything he has to her..

She can't die..Crona can't lose her..

Maka only has till the day after tomorrow.

* * *

"Did you fucking see the sky?" Some man growls out through the roar of all these other people..they're all bunched together in this small, abandoned building..or at least it was supposed to be abandoned.

"Yes!..They all went crazy..I had to put down my own father!"

"My sister tried to kill me!"

"Is it really the end of the world? Fuck! I was going to retire in two years!"..

These people's shouts start to get louder..so many different accents..different kinds of clothes..different people..the same look in their eyes..

And all have the same cross around their necks.

There's clapping..all the talking ceases as all eyes go on the stage in front of them..Kid stands on the stage, with Liz and Patty on either side of him..His yellow eyes look around at all these witch hunters..all these people that he is in charge of..his back is straight..he has an air of authority. "Thank you.." He puts his hands behind his back..all that can be heard is his voice.. "Let me start off by saying thank you for coming all this way..I know times are tough for everyone around the world, yet you all got here as fast as you could."

They all stare at him..looking at him for answers..looking at him for guidance.

"..The end of the world is on us." Kid starts slowly..seeing how this starts some panic in the younger witch hunters..the older ones just stare at him..their eyes hard..they have been through hell and back..they can handle this. "Madness is spreading and this madness attack won't be the last..my fellow witch hunters..I have gathered you together so that we can fight together. We are the protectors..the innocent need us. I need you..these are hard times..we can not afford to be divided!" Kid's voice booms..those eyes hard.

Liz and Patty nod seriously..looking at all these people..gripping their crosses..

Times are hard. They need all the help they can get.

"You made us leave our homes and gather an army like there's going to be a war!" a man in the crowd shouts out. "My home town still needed me! How are we going to help the world if we're all here?"

"I'm glad you brought up war..because there will be one.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..The witch sisters are going to declare war soon..we need to be there, fighting against them..Medusa must die!-"

"Go to war against the sisters? Your insane!" Some yells out.

"If we don't do anything then the whole world will go insane!" Kid takes a step forward..this gets everyone to go silent. "The world will be destroyed if this keeps on! I know your worried about your home towns..but I know that not all witch hunters came..let them deal with your home towns..but I need you all..I need you all to save the world."

"There's not enough of us!" A young male witch hunter cries out.

"Yeah! How do you expect us to win with just 100 of us?!"

"That is why I called for back up.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..You can come in now."

At this..the doors open..all the witch hunters turn around to see a large group of men and women..all their eyes are hard..cold..cigarettes in most of their mouths..guns on their backs, and knifes hooked to their hips..yet they don't have crosses around their necks..

"Sorry we're late!" a voice calls out..the group of men and women create a path for this person as he runs into the building..runs up to the stage and gets on it..Kid takes in that cigarette in his mouth..takes in those dark red eyes..those sharp teeth in a grin..

"Soul.." Kid takes a deep breath and forces his smile. "Thank you for coming-"

"Any hing for you man." He smirks. "We're tired of he world going to fucking shit too! We know how to kill to keep the world in tack, don't we people?!" He roars over at his group of people..and they roar back..dark smirks on their faces.

"Who the hell are these people?" A witch hunter speaks up.

"They are-"

"We're assassins!" Soul cuts Kid off, getting his eye to twitch..the albino takes a drag of his cigarette.. and blows the smoke out. "Fucking awesome right?"

"Yes, they are assassins. They are highly trained with fighting..they know our cause and are willing to fight-"

"And kill."

"..and kill anything that stands in our way." Kid looks at all the witch hunters seriously. "We won't let this get any father! This is the time to come together and protect the balance! This is what we have been trained to do for most of our lives! This is the world we are meant' to protect! Though I can't force you..if you want to leave..now is the time to do it." Kid backs up and looks at all these people..

They look at each other..before any doubt leaves their eyes and they look at kid with determination

"We're staying!"

"We'll kill those fucking bitches!"

"We'll save the world!"

They cheer..the assassins and the witch hunters..Kid smiles..despite all of this..he has his army..he can do this..he can save Maka.

"Yay!" Patty jumps and down..her older sister grinning at her. "We'll destroy those mother fuckers!"

"All of you, please rest up..' Liz speaks up, taking steps forward. "The left side of this place is for the men, the right side for the women. This is a big place, this use to be a prison..so help yourself to the many rooms. There is food down stairs if your hungry."

"We move out tomorrow!" Kid roars and they roar back..hyped..

They continue to roar and talk as the room clears out..them going to eat or rest..

"Awesome speech there." Soul grins goofy over at Kid who sighs..Soul fiddles with his cigarette staring at the other man. "I can't believe you called me though dude! This is fucking sick! Me and you fighting together..just like good old times right-"

"That was one time and it was a mistake." Kid crosses his arms. "I only called because i'm desperate. if not for that you wouldn't have even crossed my mine."

"Aw don't be a dick." Soul frowns as he taps his cigarette..his ashes falling to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kid points a shaky finger at the ashes..his eye twitching. "You don't just dump your ashes on the floor! There is something called an ash tray-"

"I don't have one." Soul chuckles at how pissed Kid looks ."Dude be cool, you'll give yourself a heart attack by age twenty."

"I don't need you to be worried about my health! I won't have a heart attack if you don't leave your ashes everywhere! go outside-"

"Here we go.." Liz sighs and rolls her eyes, getting Patty to laugh. "Let's go Patty..we need to rest up."

"Aww but I wanna watch.." Patty pouts as she watches Kid snatch the cigarette from Soul..it looks like the albino is about to cry.

"Come on Patty." Liz grabs her sister's arm and leads her over to the right..Patty doesn't stop watching though as she goes..giggling.

"Give it back! Do you know how much cigarettes cost now a days?!" Soul growls as Kid holds the cigarette out of his reach, moving his hand when Soul would reach for it.

"Then quit. It's a nasty habit. You stink. And you make a mess. If you stopped spending your money on cigarettes and weed then you might even be a millionaire" Kid snaps, still holding it away from him..The other boy pressed against him to get it.

"Hey! I work hard, killing things and shit, I deserve to have fun." Soul narrows his eyes..before they widen. "Holy shit Kid! Is there one more vase over there then on the left side-"

"Where?!" Kid whips around..his eyes wide in horror..

Only for Soul to snatch the cigarette from him..jumping back a couple of steps..

"You still have that problem?" Soul chuckles as he takes a drag of the cigarette.

"That was a dirty trick.." Kid grumbles, glaring at this boy..

"So where's my thank you?" Soul blows out. "I came all this way..gathered my boys and all you've done is scold me for my smoking habits! not very nice there kid."

"..Forgive me." Kid sighs as he straightens himself out and runs a hand through his hair. "..Thank you Soul. I really do appreciate this."

"That's more I like it!" Soul grins. "You're welcome! now..where exactly are we going tomorrow? it was hard getting my peeps to come here when I didn't know what really to tell them other than we're going to save the world.."

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah that's..wait what?" Soul blinks at the other boy.

"I don't know where we're going.." Kid frowns now. "..I got so caught up with just gathering my army..that I don't know where to even start!..iIdon't know where Maka is-"

"The girl who didn't like you back right?."

"...Yes. Now I don't know where she is..or where Medusa is..or Arachne.." Kid frowns.

"Well you better think of something! They are going to be pissed if they know you don't know what you're doing." Soul gives him a long look..he looks at how Kid's shoulders slump..how his eyes get duller. "Hey.." Soul puts a hand on his shoulder..smiling at him..not grinning. "You're a cool dude. strong and smart. you'll think of something..I get my best ideas when i'm asleep..I dream them. Maybe you should just get some rest.."

"..I feel like I barely have any time.." Kid's voice is soft.

"Don't think of time. I never do. IT's never about how fast I kill a guy.." Soul tightens his grip on Kid. "As long as I get the job done. you got this Kid..I believe in you."

Kid looks over at Soul..slightly surprised by how mature he's acting now..how those red eyes seem to bore into his own..how sincere his words are..yet, Kid can't really tell you who the real Soul is..He acts so many different ways..he's an assassin..

They are both killers..but Kid kills witches..Soul kills people.

Kid doesn't think him and Soul are the same at all..no..they are complete opposites..he doesn't like it..

Yet he finds comfort in this assassin's soft smile..maybe because..

It looks so real.

"So get some rest." Soul grins again and lets go of Kid..He turns his back to him..which has two machine guns strapped to it..He starts walking away. Soul stops and looks back..he smiles again. "Okay?"

Kid almost smiles back..

When Soul taps his ashes on the floor again-

"Disgusting! you disgusting person!" Kid growls.

"No ash tray!" Soul chuckles before he runs away..to the left side..leaving Kid all alone.

"despicable.." Kid grumbles as he walks over to the two piles of ashes this boy left behind..He carefully scoops up what he can with his hands before walking down to one of the two trash cans in this room..now he has to wash his hands..

Stupid Soul. He really wishes he didn't have to call him. The boy gets under his skin...

Kid sighs and he gets to one of the old prison's bathrooms..It's not that bad because this one was meant for the guards. Kid thanks god that this place still has running water, he happily gets to watching his hand..pulling out his germ-X from his pocket and having to use that as soap..the soap here is moldy from sitting here for so long..

Soon he forgets about Soul..and he remembers the problem..

He doesn't know what he's doing.

He got his army..he has all the people he needs..and yet now he doesn't even know what to do with them! He doesn't know where Maka is..or even if she's okay..if she's still alive..if Medusa-

Kid shakes his head..a panic gripping him..No..No..he still has time..he has to!..Death hasn't taken control of Maka..he would be able to tell..the world would react to death..Maka is still out there..

He just has to get to her..but how? Where is she? is she ok? doens't she still trust in Medusa?..are Crona and that ghost being good to her?..

All these questions go unanswered..he grips his hair..letting the steaming water run..what is he going to do?..

"Father.." Kid speaks softly..not know why..His father is still captured by Medusa..but he's been speaking to him like he isn't. "..I don't know what to do."

_"you can't always know what to do Kid-o! I certainly didn't!" _A voice chimes..

"I know but-" Evertyhing stops..Kid's breath catches as he whips his head over..

Only to see his father standing next to him..with a soft smile on his face..those yellow eyes bright..

"Father.." Kid gasps out..his body trembling a bit. "..Have I gone mad?"

"_Nope! it's nice to see you again son! I missed you!"_ the mayor frowns deeply..his body see through. _"..Maka let me go. she saved my soul."_

"S-She did?" Kid can't help to stutter..his heart lifting..he feels his eyes water but he blinks it away..

Maka let his father go..

_"Yes..you see Kid..I was wrong."_ The mayor shakes his head. "_I know you already know but she's nothing like the others!..she cares for you, that's why she let me go_." his eyes get hard. "_listen to me Kid..Maka is in danger..with being around Medusa so much..i've learned that you have worse things to worry about hen just her!..a demon is after her son..She's cursed..this demon has been causing the madness to spread..he's causing the end of the world now..."_ Kid can't help..but to notice all the scatches in his father..how his being his faded. _"..A demon did most of my toturing when I was with Medusa..He told me things, horrible things of what he's going to do to the world and what he's going to do to Maka..I know where she's going to be Son.."_

Kid can barely process all this..His father isn't angry that he's helping Maka..he's been set free..but he was tutored by a demon? this demon wants Maka?..She's in danger?..she has a curse on her?..

But what he says last gets everything to stop.

"Y-You do?" Kid's eyes get wide in hope..he takes a step towards his father..just seeing him geting his eyes to water.

_"Yes.."_ The mayor leans in..wrapping his arms around his son..holding him close..Kid can't feel him..but just seeing his father hold him again..gets him to cry..just a single tear..nothing more but it's there. "_It's okay..everything is going to be fine.."_ he hums. _" I missed holding you son..and I want you to know..i'm proud of you. i've always have been..and I always will.."_ He leans in closer to Kid's ear. "_She's..."_ He mumbles into his ear..Kid's eyes widen. "_Go and save her..and the world..I know you can do it.."_ the mayor is starting to get faded..

"Father what's happening to you?" Kid trembles..trying to hold him..but he can't.

_"I'm moving on.. i'm free now..i've told you want I wanted to tell you..I can't stay here any longer.."_ He smiles at his son. "_I'll see you in heaven..but don't worry..i'm not in a rush to see you."_ he chuckles. _"I'll be watching you..every breath you take..every move you make..i'll be there..i'll see it..and i'll be cheering you on.."_ He's almost completely faded..

"Father don't.." Kid doesn't want him to go..doesn't want this man to leave him so soon..

"I love you son.." The mayor kisses Kid's forehead..but Kid doens't feel it. He can't feel his father..The mayor gives him a smile..before he fades away into light..

He's gone..off to heaven..

Kid wipes that one tear..

It's okay..his father isn't suffering anymore..he's moved on to better things..

And Maka let him go.

Kid's eyes get wide at the information his father told him..He turns and runs out of the bathroom..his chest burning with a new resolve.

He knows what to do now..

He knows where to go.

* * *

**Got this out a bit faster. even though Crona's out of the cage I feel like nothing really got resolved..well at least with Crona and Ragnarok..**

**Now you tell me, was it a mistake for Crona to give Judas the gem? or was it a good thing?**

**Kid has his army..Eruka's in trouble..Maka's still saving people..**

**In all honesty, who thinks this is story is going to end horribly?..and who thinks it's going to have a happy ending?..**

**Well till next time.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey guys! So I cut this in half..Maka's last day. I've been making the chapters shorter so you guys can get them faster. I must say..your in for a shocker..i think..so with that lets go!**

* * *

_Please be the fire place room. Please be the fire place room. Please be the fire place room!_

_Maka takes a deep breath before opening her eyes..The first thing she sees is the night sky..the moon shinning down on her.. "Damn it!" Maka growls in frustration..If this is her last night of sleeping soundly she wanted a peaceful rest..she doesn't want to see any more of anyone's past..There's too much going on in the present! but of course here she is, probably about to see Medusa's past or someone's past that's going to make her question everything and break at her sanity even more.._

_She only has..what probably, one day now? Give her a fucking break..She would rather see Death then-_

_Maka stops..when she finally looks down from the sky..all thoughts leave her..her breath hissing between her lips..._

_It's her..another version of herself is staring right at her..with those..soulless green eyes..they've lost their light...that blank expression..her shoulders slumped..Wait no...there's something different' about this girl.._

_There's a freckle on her cheek._

_This..this is her mother. This broken girl, is Kami. Maka thought it was herself..that she was seeing her past..but no...She's never seen..that blank look in her eyes..never seen her mother look so.._

_Broken. Sad. Emotionless._

_It's really like looking in a mirror now..Kami is a lot older..she looks like she could be 14 or 15..All the life in her eyes is gone..Her mother is gone, and this is a hallow shell of her.._

_Wait..she has seen this look in her mother..but it's been so long.._

_She saw it when she was in the asylum.._

_Maka's eyes shake. She can't handle her mother looking at her with those emotionless eyes..with those broken eyes, she-_

_"P-Please!" A voice cries behind Maka getting her to look..A woman lays on the ground..She's bleeding out of a wound in her thigh, desperate tears streaming down her face as she looks at her mother..Her face is a wince, she's in pain._

_"If you would stop moving then you would have been dead the first time. You made this harder on yourself." Kami speaks..blankly._

_"Mom..?" Maka's eyes get wide as she gets out of her mother's way when she took a step forward..Maka's eyes get wider..when she sees her mother lift up her hand, her fingers twitching..Her mother is trying to kill this woman...Her mother wants this woman dead..It gets something to sting in her..to see her mother looking at the blood of this woman with no feeling._

_"H-Have mercy!" The woman begs between sobs.._

_Her mother stops. Her fingers pausing..those green orbs flashing._

_"..Mercy?" Kami speaks..and it's motor toned..those eyes going back to nothingness. "Mercy doesn't mean anything to anyone. It's funny..I said the same thing you did..I begged too. I asked for mercy, but he didn't give it to me." Kami lifts her hand up higher..it's lighting up..those eyes of hers glowing. "..You should be happy death is all your getting-"_

_"Mom.." Maka feels that pain in her chest..This must be after..that man..that man he..Maka feels a lump in her throat but she swallows it..That man didn't just take her mom's innocence away..he broke her..He took everything away from her..Maka can see it..and she knows the feeling all too well.._

_She felt it when her mother was taken from her._

_Kami is about to point at this whimpering woman who is bleeding so much..There is no anger in Kami's eyes..no hate..no sadness.._

_There's nothing there._

_"No! Don't hurt her!" A voice suddenly roars..and before Maka can blink there's a man in front of the sobbing woman now..Protecting her with his body..he glares so darkly at Kami..Maka notices he has a head wound.._

_"I thought I took care of you." Kami doesn't blink..Maka doesn't want to admit it..but damn it's creepy._

_"Please..d-don't hurt her anymore..Just take me. Let her live! For god's sake she's pregnant!" The man cries out._

_"Why would you give yourself for her sake? Don't you know your going to die?" Kami seems confused now._

_"Because I love her! and I would gladly give my life for hers!"_

_This..seems to do something to her mother._

_Kami gasps..her eyes wide..The blankness breaks in them, giving way to something else as she looks at this man and woman..Looks at the love Maka can see in their eyes..everything about her mother shatters..Kami slowly lowers her hand..Her power stopping-_

_The man gets up and pushes her mother..Kami falls on her butt..she doesn't do anything as she watches this man pick up the woman he loves..before he runs off with her..saying soothing words to her..rubbing her hair..showing his love for her.._

_Kami puts a hand to her heart.. "..Love?..they love each other?.." Maka watches as her mother's eyes water..she sniffles as she snaps her fingers..a book appears in her hands..a book called 'Forbidden Love.' It looks like one of those cheesy books you can buy for a dollar at Wal-Mart..you know the ones made for horny old ladies..but her mother holds it close..holds it like it's valuable. "..I've forgotten..all about it..love. I wanted that didn't I?..no..I know I want that..This world..It's too cold. Love is the only warmth isn't it?..and I don't have it..I'm freezing..I've killed a lot of people haven't I? i've.." The tears she cries are bitter..She holds her face in her hands. "I'm sorry..i'm sorry mother..i've become what you hated..I wasn't strong enough..".._

_Maka doesn't know how long Kami sits here..crying..mumbling things to herself..Maka couldn't tell you..it's too painful to watch her mother go through the same thing she did..with killing..then feeling guilt about it..It's hell..and she's watching her mother go through it..She doesn't deserve this, she didn't deserve anything given to her..._

_Time speeds ahead..To Kami just sitting on the ground..Her tears have stopped..now she's just looking up at the sky._

_"That was odd." Medusa appears in front of her..some blood on her cheek. "I found the two you were going to kill trying to get back to town..I finished them off..why didn't you kill them?" Again..Maka sees close to concern in the snake witch's eyes._

_"I couldn't 't." Kami closes her eyes. "..They have something I've always wanted..love. I couldn't kill them."_

_Medusa stares at her a moment before she sighs and holds out her hand to the other girl. "Love is a dream Kami..a dream we can not have..come on, grab my hand. We're going home."_

_"..I liked to think love is a wish.." Kami grabs her hand..and Medusa helps her up..Kami has a far away look. "and that if I kept wishing for it on my brithday..it would come true..I never got anything for my birthday..so I thought if I just wish for only that..that I would get it..I didn't wish to have my mother back..I didn't wish I was stronger. I didn't wish I had friends or a father or a place to live..I wished for love..And you know what I got for my birthday?.." Kami takes her hand from Medusa..and starts walking away from her. "..Nothing. Like always. I'm not even going to wish for it this year..because you were right Medusa. All my dreams are stupid..wishing for it is stupid. This year, I won't wish. Wishing is for the innocent. A murderer doesn't get it's wish..It kills other's for theirs." Kami keeps walking..Medusa is walking next to her..a unreadable expression on her face. " Tomorrow, for my birthday, i'll go and be the murderer I am. Don't expect me till later that night..not like you'll be there..your always busy aren't you? I wish you weren't. Your always gone for my birthdays but they don't mean anything to you do they?"_

_"Never had one." Medusa speaks blankly..This gets Kami to tense..that hard look to fall as she looks over at Medusa._

_"..I'm sorry. I'm complaining about my birthday..when i've had a birthday before..you've never had one..You don't even know when you were born..I'm sorry...i'm just.." Kami sighs and shakes her head. "..A mess I guess."_

_"..You've been through a lot." Medusa puts a hand on Kami's shoulder..it's gentle, reassuring. "I'm glad your talking. I'd much rather you complaining..that tells me you aren't broken."_

_Kami stares at her a moment..before giving her a small smile. "..and it's good knowing i'm not broken so it's not something else for you to fix right?'_

_"Right. I have enough to deal with my sister trying to kill you." Medusa shakes her head. "If your broken it just makes it so much harder to keep you alive."_

_"..If you don't even care Medusa, why do you go through all this trouble for me?" Kami looks at her..trying to get her to admit something.._

_"Your my responsibility. I'm still making you a great witch. My work isn't done." Medusas states blankly._

_"Right." Kami sighs. "..Like I said..I'll see you later tomorrow..i'm just going to leave now.." She fades away.._

_Medusa stops..once Kami is gone..a look of confused makes her brows furrow.. " A birthday..?" Medusa rubs her chin..She has a far away look to her eyes..before she sighs and snaps her fingers..a crystal ball appears..revealing a hooded figure in it._

_"Medusa! You never call me!" the figure cheers. "What's up? is something wrong?"_

_"No, i'm calling to say I can't help you tomorrow. I have other matters to take care of."_

_"..but..but I need a royal-"_

_'Take my sister."_

_"..Really?..your giving this up to Arachne?"_

_"I have something else to do. Good bye." The crystal ball goes blank..Medusa snaps her fingers..before the ball disappears.. "Now..Kami said something about a birthday..she's talked about it before..um.." Medusa closes her eyes..before a book appears in her hands.._

_'How to do birthday parties.'_

_"This looks ridiculous." Medusa wrinkles her nose at the colorful balloons and the too sweet looking cake..She stares at it a moment..her eyes narrowing..she grips the book.._

_"Why do I even care?" Medusa shakes her head. "..No..I don't..I don't care for anything..I.."_

_The snake witch..despite her words..holds onto the book.._

_She disappears with it.._

_Everything fades away._

_Is Medusa really..going to throw her mother a party?..She wouldn't..she.._

_Why does she have to see this?..She wants nothingness..she wants to forget..she doesn't need to know anymore. The past is painful..every past is painful..of every person, no matter how good your life is..there is pain..there is hard times.._

_There's no such thing as a perfect life. Nothing in this world is perfect..no matter if your rich or poor, successful or unsuccessful.._

_We all know pain don't we? Different kinds..different ways..but we all know it. We all have felt it..we understand it._

_When Maka can see again..she's in darkness. Maka perks up, thinking it's over, that she's about to wake up and not see any more of Medusa..that she can rest in peace and not see her mother so sad..so broken..It hurts her to just think of her mother's eyes..her beautiful mother.._

_If Maka dies tomorrow..She hopes..no..she prays that she will see her mother..just a smile..just those beautiful green eyes.._

_Before she's dragged down to hell to burn._

_The darkness, to Maka's disappointment, is disturbed..a door slowly opens, giving way to light from the moon outside._

_"Why's it so dark?" Kami blinks from the door way..She looks wore out..bags under her eyes..she's dirty from head to toe..her hair a mess..she's not in good shape. "..Medusa usually leaves the lights on for me.." Kami snaps her fingers..the darkness is completely destroyed when the lights come on at her command. Kami and Maka gasp as their eyes fall on someone they didn't know was lurking in the darkness with them._

_"Uh..hello kami." Medusa stands there..almost awkwardly..her hands behind her back._

_"..Hi?" Kami blinks again before she looks down at the watch on her wrist..She frowns and looks back up at Medusa. "Is everything alright? You had that special mission today didn't you? Why are you here so early?" She walks in and closes the door. She pauses..before sniffing the air..her nose wrinkles. "..Why does it smell like something burning?"_

_Maka..after seeing all the shit she's seen..between kids dying..to ware wolfs..to ghosts..you would think nothing could surprise her anymore..Yet this does.._

_Medusa..blushes? it's the faintest pink but Maka sees it..Medusa glares at Kami..she almost seems frustrated. "..I made you a cake." She grumbles._

_"What was that?" Kami moves closer. "Your mumbling there Medusa-"_

_"Just follow me." Medusa growls before she grabs Kami by the wrist..The younger girl looks confused as she's pulled roughly into the other room..into the kitchen._

_"Medusa what the hell is-" Kami starts..only to stop._

_On the kitchen table..is a cake. It's odd looking..lumpy. It looks like it was suppose to be round..but came out a retarded looking cloud shape. It's covered in chocolate icing..but you can smell it's burnt. The cake has..big candles in it..not the small ones people usually use for cakes..real, huge ass candles..it looks like the wax is melting on the cake..the candles are already on fire...On the chair in front of the cake..one single balloon is tied.._

_Medusa lets go of Kami's wrist so she can stand by the cake..she's glaring at it..not looking at the other woman..but that slight pink is there._

_"..I made you a cake..I wasn't sure how to do it..but you make one for birthdays right?..and I know your suppose to have a lot of balloons..but I hate them so I put only one on a chair..I have candles and..' Medusa seems to be going on a rant to herself..before she looks over at Kami..who is staring at her with wide eyes..her mother's mouth slightly open..This gets Medusa to glare back at the cake. "..Happy birthday Kami."_

_Silence._

_Maka sees it in Medusa's eyes..something she's never, ever seen..insecurity..maybe even.._

_Fear. Fear of failure._

_Everyone fears..and Maka thinks she just found out what it is that Medusa fears..failure. The only thing she fears._

_Medusas takes a deep breath. "..Did I do something wrong? I read that damn book three times! I have a cake. I have a balloon. I have candles and-"_

_Kami runs over..and tackles the other woman in a hug..cutting Medusa off. The snake witch is stunned at how Kami holds her so tightly..before she pulls away..such a bright smile on her face..those green eyes sparkling._

_"Medusa it's perfect!" She chuckles..Maka seeing how all the tension in Medusa leaves her. "This is..you.." Kami looks at her with awe..with appreciation. "..How..how did you do this? Your mission..?" Kami frowns._

_"That's not important. I wanted to do this." Medusa speaks bluntly..yet that pink grows at how Kami looks so..baffled._

_"..You..You gave up the mission to throw me a party?.." Kami looks like..she's about to cry..but she blinks it off..and instead hugs Medusa again. "You really didn't have to do all this! You..you really do care!"_

_"Eh." Medusa grunts ..Kami can't see it..but Maka sees how Medusa smiles into the shorter girl's hair..it's crooked..odd..like she isn't use to smiling as she is..it's not sinister..it's not evil.. " I wouldn't go that far. I was just tired hearing you complain about it. Having a machine as company is no fun."_

_"Uh huh sure! You can't fool me anymore Medusa! You care! You really care!" Kami laughs..and it's like this has brought her back to life..Maka can't help to feel her heart warm..and ache.._

_They really were good friends._

_"What ever you say Kami." Medusa shakes her head as Kami pulls away and grins at her. " Don't you have a cake to eat?"_

_"Fuck yeah I do!" Kami smiles as she takes her seat in front of the cake..her eyes soften in happiness..and amusement at the odd looking cake..but she doesn't make fun of it...she doesn't say anything about the large candles..she just enjoys what she has._

_Medusa watches her..such a different look in those snake eyes of hers..She doesn't even look like Medusa..she looks.._

_Human. Normal.._

_"Well..make your wish I guess." Medusa crosses her arms. "It's a weird thing to do..but it's what the book said is suppose to happen."_

_"I can't blow them out in till you sing to me." Kami grins at this older woman. "The happy birthday song!"_

_"..Just blow out the candles. "Medusa grumbles._

_"Okay." Kami chuckles before she looks at the large flames..they dance in front of her..she closes her eyes..and blows.._

_All of the candles go out._

_"Now lets see how you did!" Kami takes the knife laying next to the cake and cuts a slice..Maka can't help to smile now..seeing her mother back to normal..it's such a relief.._

_And it's because of Medusa. Medusa was there for her mother._

_Kami puts the slice on her plate that was sitting in front of her..she grabs a fork, takes a piece of it and stuffs it into her mouth happily.._

_Her mother's face falls slightly..She chews slowly..before swallowing..it looked like it when down with difficulty._

_"..It was bad wasn't it?" Medusa sighs getting Kami to give her a sheepish smile._

_"I wouldn't say it's bad..it has a interesting taste.." Her mother puts another piece into her mouth..she winces slightly. "..It has..a lot of texture."_

_"I know it's bad Kami." Medusa shakes her head. "I'm never cooking again. I hate it. I thought it would be easy, since it's close to making potions..but it wasn't. It's ridiculous. I hate technology. I will get myself a maid to do all my cooking." Medusa grumbles._

_Kami laughs at the older woman. "Oh come on, cooking isn't' that bad. You'll get the hang of it. " she puts another piece in her mouth.._

_"..If it's bad why do you continue to eat it?" Medusa blinks as Kami finishes her piece..and starts going for a second one._

_"Because.." Kami stops..to look up at the older woman..a soft smile on her face..those green eyes beautiful. "You made it for me."_

_Medusas eyes flash..She stares at Kami with a unreadable expression before she grabs her wrist..stopping her from getting another piece.. She doesn't say anything as she picks up a fork..gets some of the cake on it..and putting it in her mouth-_

_"This is disgusting! Your not eating anymore of this garbage." Medusa picks the cake up before throwing it into the trash can..she looks pissed. "Next time i'll buy you cake."_

_"Next time?" Kami's eyes get a bit wide..she looks so surprised as Medusa turns around._

_"..Yes. Next time." Medusa scratches her cheek before she sighs.. "..Wait here." She fades away..._

_When she comes back..She has a wrapped box in her hands.._

_"Medusa..you bitch.." Kami's eyes get even wider. "..You did not get me a gift..you.." Kami looks so..taken aback..but her eyes are sparkling in happiness._

_"..I didn't have much time but..the book said the 16th birthday is important..so I thought I should make you something." Medusa hands it to Kami..who holds it carefully. "It's not much."_

_Kami..seems stunned..She slowly opens up the box..she seems almost shaky as her eyes fall on what lies in the box.._

_it's a necklace..a necklace of a crested moon..it shines in the light..it's beautiful._

_"This necklace holds power..if your ever in a fix..just think of home..or think of me and you'll be brought back here. It's also a charm..for protection.." Medusa takes the necklace out of the box..unhooking it. "..Hold up your hair."_

_Kami, without a word,does. She holds up her hair..Medusa puts the necklace around her mother's neck..before hooking it back up. She takes a step back, admiring the necklace on Kami. "..What do you think?"_

_Her mother doesn't' answer for a moment..she grabs the necklace on her chest.._

_Then she cries. Kami cries._

_Medusa takes a step back in alarm..She frowns slightly. "What's-"_

_She can't finish before Kami is on her..tackling her in a hug..Kami cries into her shoulder...the snake witch tense.._

_"Thank you.." Kami wheezes out. "You..you have done so much for me Medusa...you..you've taken care of me..trained me..protected me. You listen to me..and now you've given me a party..you dropped everything just to do this for me..You really are my friend..you.." Kami pulls away..her face is mere inches from Medusa's..those tears falling down slightly..but she's smiling..so brightly, her face red. "I love it Medusa. This necklace..the cake..it was perfect."_

_"I wouldn't say the cake was perfect." Medusa states blankly..but she's smiling..it's small..but..she can't hide it now..she's pleased._

_"Oh shut up it was fine. Just lumpy and burnt and crunchy." Kami chuckles at the look Medusa gives her. "Okay the cake was pretty bad..but I still liked it..haven't had a birthday cake since my mom was alive."_

_"I bet her cake wasn't crunchy." Medusa grunts..but she seems amused._

_"Well no." Kami hums..she tightens her grip on her friend. "but still..Thank you Medusa..thank you for everything." She smiles brightly._

_"Your welcome." Medusa smiles slightly back.._

_Maka expects them to pull away soon..but they don't. Kami holds onto Medusa..silence has fallen over them..She's just staring at Medusa..her smile has fallen..and now she has a odd look on her face. Medusa's smile has fallen..she stares at Kami back..with her eye brow raised..She's confused as to why Kami hasn't let her go yet..and so is Maka.._

_That's when Kami's eyes flash.._

_Before she leans in and kisses Medusa on the mouth._

_Everything stops for Maka. Her jaw drops as she watches her mother kiss..Medusa. The snake witch looks just as shocked as her...her yellow eyes are wide..her whole body tense.._

_The kiss is just lips pressed against lips..but it's there..and all Maka can do is stare..frozen..she's in shock, she knows it._

_"What the hell was that?" Medusa pulls Kami off of her..her eyes still wide. She still seems taken aback.._

_"It all makes sense now.." Kami breathes out..she's blushing so badly.. "..All those wishes for someone to love.." She locks eyes with Medusa. "And that someone is you.."_

_"What?!" Maka can't help but to scream out. She knows her face has a look of horror..of confusion..of..just shock!_

_"Excuse me?" Medusa blinks.. "Are you feeling okay Kami? That is ridiculous-"_

_"is it?" Kami challenges..she grips onto Medusa tighter. "Hear me out..You are my only friend..the only one that was kind to me..I've read that love starts from friendship..Men sicken me and you..you make me feel good.." Kami blushes but she holds contact with Medusa. "Maybe..just maybe..I could love you. Maybe we could make a change..two witches loving each other..we could make history..You could be my love."_

_"Kami we can't love. You can't love me and I can't love you. This idea of yours is crazy. Your not thinking clearly-"_

_"I am." Kami stops her..getting closer. "..I know it will take time..but I want to try.." Kami looks into Medusa's wide eyes. "..I want to love you."_

_Kami leans in again..claiming Medusa's lips for her own..This time they move..Kami's face is so red as she wraps her arms around Medusa's neck..the kiss is soft..full of longing..full of her dreams..full of want of love.._

_Medusa stands there a moment in shock again..Maka thinks she's about to push her away.._

_Only for Medusa's eyes to close..her hands go to Kami's hips..Medusa, the snake witch, kisses her mother back..._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka is frozen as she watches scenes fly by..with these two..This wasn't their last kiss..They kiss a lot more..a lot deeper..They work together fighting..yet when they come back home..Medusa holds Kami's hand..They end up sleeping in the same bed as time goes by..Maka sees scenes of her mother laughing and Medusa smiling..They get their tongues pierced together..before making out..Her mother looks..happy..and so does Medusa..They get closer..staying up at night to talk..Medusa laughs..Medusa is happy..._

_Maka is still frozen as everything stops.._

_Kami is kneeling in front of her bed..her hands together in..prayer?_

_"..Dear god.." Kami winces..but she takes a deep breath. "..I know..me talking to you?..what the hell..but..I want you to know, i'm sorry for all the damage i've caused..I don't want to be like this..but I was born a witch you see..I want to be like the humans, I want to love..I want to have it.." Kami looks up at the sky. "..I ask this of you..i've been with Medusa for two years..Do I already have love?..I don't think so..please..give me love..let me feel it.." Kami bows her head. "..Even if it isn't with Medusa.." This is said quietly..almost painfully.. "Amen." She growls in pain..She lets out a sigh of relief as she gets up and sits on her bed.._

_Only for Medusa to appear in her room._

_"Your home early." Kami grins over at the other woman..Kami looks 18 now..Medusa 20._

_"Simple mission. Killed about five witch hunters..fed them to my snakes. "Medusa chuckles as she takes a seat next to Kami..her mother leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. "Now..do you remember our plans for tomorrow?" Medusa looks at her seriously._

_"..Yeah.." Kami frowns. "..I really wish we didn't have to do this..I don't want to get involved with any man..If only you had some sperm Medusa." Kami chuckles._

_"Then we wouldn't have to worry about getting you pregnant." Medusa smirks at how Kami's face catches on fire. "Would we?"_

_"Oh shut up." Kami grumbles as she gets up off the bed..She walks to a mirror, looking at herself. "..I don't know if I can do this Medusa..having sex with a man?..it will remind me of.." Kami shutters._

_Medusa stares at her a moment before she walks up behind Kami..she wraps her arms around her from behind..laying her head on Kami's. "I know. I know it's going to be hard..but we must have children. We must past on our powers. The only good thing men have to offer us is their sperm." Medusa plays with Kami's hair.. "Don't worry..It's only one time..then you'll never have to see that man again.." Medusa presses her lips to Kami's ear. "When the time comes..just picture it's me making love to you instead."_

_"I was going to do that anyway." Kami leans back into Medusa..closing her eyes. "..One time right?"_

_"One time and you never have to see him again. We will have our baby girls.." Medusa trails off._

_"..and together we raise them." Kami smiles. "That's the only part I like about this stupid plan."_

_Medusa chuckles slightly as she turns Kami around..the younger girl is pouting. "Don't make that face..' Medusa cups Kami's cheeks..smirking. "I promise it wont be that bad."_

_"If you break your promise i'm kicking your ass."_

_"Oh really?" Medusa raises an eye brow. "You really think you can beat me?"_

_"Of course. You shouldn't be so cocky Medusa." Kami smirks. "i'm not a little girl anymore."_

_"Your correct in that. Your not little anymore are you?" Medusa licks her lips with that snakes tongue, getting Kami to fluster. "You get worked up so easily."_

_"Fuck you." Kami growls._

_"As you wish." Medusa pulls her face to hers..She kisses Kami softly..cupping her cheeks..The kiss is deep..both girls eyes closing..they melt in each other.._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka is..still..frozen..completely..That is..what? no..her mother and Medusa were..they.._

_Her mind can't process it._

_Maka lays on the ground..her legs curled to her chest..she stares at the fire place in front of her..She twitches slightly..Her eyes wide.._

_Medusa and her mother..kissing..holding each other..her mother and Medusa.._

_She's literally frozen..She thought she's seen it all..but that..Damn. She can't comprehend it. So she just lays there..twitching.._

_"Maka?" Custos frowns when he sees the girl's state. He gets up from his praying position-_

_"I wouldn't even bother." Death grumbles..rubbing her temples..her head laying against the bars of her cage. "Nothing you could say or do could help her right now."_

_"What has happened?" Custos looks at Death with concern. "You don't look so good either..are you okay?"_

_"What the fuck do you care angel?" Death snarls. "..I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. It's sickening." She shakes her head. " Maka will work it out by herself. Just leave her alone.."_

_Custos stares at her a moment..he looks at Death..trying to see if she has dark intent..but there is none. She isn't trying to hurt Maka..so he nods. "Okay.." Custos continues to stare at Death..who is looking down..a look in her eyes that no one could read..but if the angel didn't know better.._

_It would look as..Death is..sad?_

_"..Death?" Custos takes a seat..so he's sitting next to her cage..those eyes holding concern..even for Death. "What is the matter?-"_

_"Are you really asking me what the fuck is the matter?" This girl growls and glares at him. "Well lets see..I have a fucking day to live, Maka is going to die..and i'm going to fucking die with her. I'm stuck in this fucking cage and.." Death grips the bars..her teeth grinding. "That demon..that ass hole betrayed us! I knew it! I fucking knew it! He doesn't care about anyone but himself..The fucking lying bastard."_

_"..Is that what's making you sad? That the demon has betrayed you?" Custos speaks softly..Death tenses._

_"I don't give a shit about that ass hole. It just pisses me off i'm going to fucking die because of him! I'm not sad! I'm glad he's fucking gone..now I don't have to fucking deal with him messing with me and being a jack ass." Death grips her bars tighter. "..Now I can be alone."_

_"But you don't want to be alone."_

_"Shut the hell up Custos! I'm Death! Death is a lone figure..the last one standing when this world rots-"_

_"When life completely rots, you'll rot with it."_

_"When life completely rots, I don't' give a shit what happens to me. That's my goal..to destroy all life."_

_"..Well the world is being destroyed now..yet you don't seem happy. You are taken people by the thousands every minute.."_

_"I am happy."_

_"That's not what your eyes say-"_

_"Fuck you Custos. I don't need a angel telling me how I fucking feel. I don't even know why your talking to me, 'Protector of life'." Death snaps..glaring so darkly at him._

_"..There can no longer be life without death." Custos expression doesn't change. "..There can not be life without death..nor death with out life. Your connected to life..That is why you two share the same body..You believe I hate you. yet I understand your role..your role is important.." Custos watches how Death's face falls. "..I understand you Death."_

_"..Get the hell away from me Custos. Go suck a dick.' Death growls..but she can't look at the angel..she glares down at the floor._

_"..Death takes away life..but you still feel. Your not all hate like you wish everyone to believe." Custos gets up. "..If you need someone to talk to..I'm here for you."_

_Death doesn't stay anything as the angel walks away..but she looks up..looking at this angel with a look no one could understand._

_"Your so gay Custos." Death grunts._

_"God bless you too Death."_

_"Damn it!" Death hisses in pain. "You did that on propose ass hole!"_

_The jolt of pain snaps Maka out of her state.._

_The fire place room fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open..her vision is blurry for a moment..before it focus. She's staring up at the ceiling..a cold pressure on her left side..a warm one on her right..She doesn't turn to look at her family..she just stares up at the ceiling..

This is her last morning. This is her last day of life.

"M-Maka?" A soft voice speaks to her right..she turns her head slightly to look at Crona..He's trembling, he looks nervous..scared..worried. "Are y-you okay?"

"You were twitching a lot in your sleep." Another voice speaks to her left..deeper..stronger. She glances over at Ragnarok..those piercing blue eyes boring into her..yet she sees the concern..the worry..the fear..

They're on edge. This is her last day.

Maka winces when a image of her mother and Medusa kissing comes back to her mind. She closes her eyes tightly..and takes a shaky breath..trying to dismiss it..She doesn't need to be thinking about shit like that now..especially when her sanity is everything. "Yeah i'm fine..just..a nightmare."

"W-What was it about?" Crona grips her tighter..those pale blue eyes full of love..He frowns.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Maka doesn't open her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ragnarok grips her tighter..He's tense..Maka can feel it.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I don't want to think about it." Maka takes a deep breath..

Silence falls over them..Maka keeps her eyes closed but she can feel these two boy's gazes on her. The room is full of tension..full of uncertainty and fear and anxiety..She doesn't like it. She doesn't want this tension..

"..SO.." Maka breaks the quiet..her lips moving up in a weak grin. "..Today's my last day huh?"

Just like that..Maka said what everyone was thinking..but no one wanted to say. She opens her eyes to look at her family..the family that this may be the last time she lays with them..the last time she sees them. Crona is shaky..He looks like he's about to cry..his eyes wide. Ragnarok is gripping his fist, his being flickering..those eyes hold fire yet..Maka can still see the fear.

"This isn't you fucking last day." Ragnarok growls. "Your not going anywhere bitch you here me? I won't let the fucker touch you."

"P-Please don't say things like t-that Maka." Crona grabs her hand tightly. "I-I'll fight for you t-to the end.." Crona takes a deep breath. "I f-follow you where ever you g-go."

"Where i'm going you can't follow Crona." Maka thinks of the fire..of Stein..of her fate..She closes her eyes. "I want you guys to know.." She reopens her eyes..a fire in them. "I don't want to die. I don't want to be away from you two..I love you both. This family is everything to me..so i'll fight. I'll fight to my fucking dying breath. I'm not backing down."

"There will be no fucking last breath.." Maka sees the tension leave Ragnarok a bit..Maybe he feels better at seeing the fire in her eyes..that she won't just give up..that she's willing to fight.

"Y-You won't die..I-I won't let you!" Crona hugs her..he's shaking so bad. Maka rubs his back soothingly..a small smile on her face. She hears him sniffle.

"Why are you crying?" Maka pulls him off so she can look into those watery eyes and that flushed face. "I'm not dead yet am I?"

"N-No but.." He sniffles again. "I-I'm so sorry..I-"

"This isn't your fault Crona." Maka grips him firmly. "It's all that demon's fault..Don't blame yourself alright? we'll get the fucker back."

Crona catches how Ragnarok glares at him..it's obvious the ghost doesn't have the same opinion as Maka..He's still pissed about what Crona has done..He hasn't said anything else to Crona after Maka asked them to stop fighting..but those eyes show just how mad he still is..how right now he's biting his tongue.

The pink haired boy's gaze shifts for a moment..but he nods. He can't help but to think of Judas..The demon with the mad smile and those haunted eyes..Crona doesn't understand. Why won't Judas talk to him now? He keeps trying to reach him..but..he doesn't show up..The demon just took the gem and ran..yet he told Maka that he brained washed Crona..so..

What exactly is Judas doing? Is he really Crona's best freind?..or a traitor?

Maka smiles as she snuggles in closer to these two boys..This may be the last time she will be held in their arms..The last time she feels Crona's warmth and Ragnarok's cold..she takes it in..takes in all she can about these two boys..

This is it. Maka's last day.

_"Let me the fuck out bitch!"_ Death growls..Maka feels the cage rocking.

_" Maka.."_ Custos voice speaks softly. "..would you like to pray?..Today is the last day..God is always listening, he knows of your hardships..Do you wish to pray to him today?"

Maka thinks about it..She thinks about her mother..praying..She thinks about the light that came down from the sky..thinks that this great being gave her back her powers..saved her life last night..

_"Yes."_ she thinks in her head..and she hears a soft sigh.

_"Go to the garden."_

_"Don't you fucking dare bitch! Your a witch! what the hell is wrong with you? god doesn't care about you!"_ Death roars.

"We're going to the garden." Maka states suddenly..getting both boys to look at her.

"What? Why?" Ragnarok blinks at how she sits up.

"To pray."

"P-Pray?" Crona seems confused.

"Praying doesn't do shit. God isn't-" Ragnarok starts to go off..only for Maka to grab his wrist..with Crona's..they all fade away. When they reappear they're in the garden..the sun shining brightly down on them. Ragnarok watches in disbelief as Maka falls to her knees. "Are you fucking serious? Praying will hurt you! IT's not like that ass hole is listening-"

"Weather he is or isn't..I want to pray.." She looks over at the raven. "..It's my last day."

This gets Ragnarok to tense badly..He looks at her with those piercing blue eyes..he seems to be glaring..yet there's a sadness..a worry trying to be hidden in that glare...anything he was going to say..stops on his lips before they can make a sound.

"Let's all pray." Maka looks at the two boys..her eyes fall on Ragnarok. "..Please? if we all pray..he might just listen. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to..just hold my hand."

"O-Okay Maka." Crona walks over to her..he kneels next to her..he seems nervous but he puts his hand in hers. They both look at Ragnarok expectantly..

The raven..looking at Maka's bright green eyes..those eyes full of life and fire..those eyes..that this might be the last time he sees-

No.

Ragnarok growls..but he kneels next to Maka..taking her hand in his..She smiles softly at him before taking a deep breath. "I"ll start first..if you want to add anything..you can say it out loud or you can just think it..here I go.." Maka grips their hands tighter. "..Dear god.." She winces.

"M-Maka this is h-hurting you." Crona frowns deeply at seeing she's starting to sweat.

"This is fucking pointless." Ragnarok snaps at the wince.

"I know I've done wrong..that the world is falling apart because of me..that i've killed the innocence..that i've destroyed family's. I don't deserve your help..I don't deserve any kindness..but you see..this is my last day. I know.. a witch like me doesn't deserve heaven..so I won't ask for that. I won't even dream that i'll be in that wonderful place." Maka speaks softly..her eyes closed..the boys have gone silent. "..What I ask of you..oh god." She trembles at the pain of this. "Is to have mercy on me..to have mercy on my soul..I know..I know I shouldn't even ask for this..that I deserve everything that has happened to me. I'm not asking for my life to be spared..not even a happy ending..I just want to fix everything. I want justice to be served..I want the end of the world to stop..I don't want to be the cause of the world being destroyed..please..don't put that on me.." Maka looks up at the sky..She feels the lump in her throat..her eyes stinging. "..And if you don't' want to give me that..please.." She's trembling. "..Let me see my mother again. Let me see my beautiful mother again..let me know she's okay..that she's happy..If I fail..if I die..if I go to hell..that is the only thing I ask for..that I can see her smile one last time..I beg of you." Maka bows her head..a silent tear falling down her face. "..Have mercy on me.."

Her words linger in the air..no one speaks..and Maka dare not look at them. "..Do you have anything to add?" she asks them, keeping her voice steady.

"..I-I already prayed with you.." Crona's voice seems a bit shaky.

"..I have nothing to add." Ragnarok doesn't seem as hard anymore..

"Okay..' Maka takes a deep breath. "Amen." She hisses in pain as she ends the prayer. She lets go of they're hands..taking deep breaths.

"..Maka." She hears both their voices..speaking her name softly. She looks over at the both of them..and she grins weakly.

"I'm fine." Ragnarok and Crona get up..both holding out a hand for her to take..She puts her hands in both of them..they grip her tightly as they help her up..together..

"We better head to the dinning room.." Ragnarok looks at her seriously. "..We have a lot of fucking work to do..We go to war with Arachne tomorrow. So be prepared for Medusa pushing you..hell she's going to be pushing us all."

"Right.." Maka takes a deep breath.." Arachne is going fucking down. She's going to pay for what she's done to me! What she's done to my mother!" A rage builds in her..getting rid of the sadness..fueling her with hate.

"W-We're all going to pay.." Crona mumbles softly to himself..Maka doesn't hear..but Ragnarok does..He gives him a deadly glare, getting the pink haired boy to tense..his gaze shifting.

"Let's do this." Maka takes a deep breath..before she hugs both Ragnarok and Crona..She holds them tightly..like this is their last hug..

And maybe it is.

They hold her back..they both need her and she needs them..They don't want to be away from her..and she doesn't want to be away from them..They are her happiness..what helps her move on..

"Everything's going to be fine.' Ragnarok's rare soft voice speaks against her ear...

"I-I'll never let you go." Crona's shaky..yet loving voice trembles against her other ear..

Maka closes her eyes..their love fueling her..

She can't fail. She doesn't want to die. Not yet. Not now.

They all fade away..all knowing it's only going to get harder..it's only going to get deeper..

They all know today is Maka's last.

* * *

"Ow!" Maka and Ragnarok groan as soon as they appear in the dining room..A pain stings them quickly..Maka wincing and Ragnarok grinding his teeth.

"M-Maka are you okay?" Crona grabs her in concern..his eyes wide with confusion.

"I.." Maka looks around the dinning room..it's dark in here, nothing but candles on the table lighting this room..The table is also filled with..crosses?..The cause of both Maka's and Ragnarok's discomfort.

"Shit I forgot to warn you about this." Ragnarok..takes a deep breath. Crona and Maka look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?..What is this-" Maka starts.

"My apologizes." A voice coos..getting Maka to look back over at the table..Medusa comes out of the shadows..the light from the candles illuminating her face. It's obvious the crosses are effecting her, but she's hiding it better then Maka and Ragnarok. Next to her..is a very anxious looking Free. He's frowning, looking around as if he's looking for something..The brute of a man almost looks like he's..concerned..but that can't be. "I know this isn't very comfortable..if you wish Maka you may leave with Ragnarok.." Those stone eyes fall on her son and he tenses. "You stay Crona."

"Why? What is all this?" Maka gets in front of Crona protectively..not liking the look of this..yet she can't look Medusa in the eyes..and if she looked at the snake witch..

She would see Medusa isn't really looking at her either.

"We are getting rid of that demon once and for all. He will not enter this house.." Medusa takes a step closer. "..This is a exorcism if you will. We can't afford to have that demon around, he could try to hurt you, or learn our plans and try to counter them."

"A exorcism?" Maka looks over at Ragnarok..He didn't say anything about this..The raven nods at her..his piercing blue eyes firm..He believes this has to be done too. She glances back at Crona who is trembling..his eyes shifting..

Crona doesn't know what to do. A exorcism? What's going to happy to Judas? Will he never see him again?-

"Will it hurt Crona?" Maka's question breaks his thoughts..He looks up at his mother.

"No. Crona won't be harmed..but the demon.." Medusa's lips curl in a sick smile. "He will be sent straight to hell to rot..This exorcism isn't holy..no. The only one that will be hurt is the demon."

Judas.. Crona's breath hisses..he'll be sent back to hell?..This will hurt him?..Crona's chest is tightening in anxiety..because he doesn't know if Judas is his friend or not..Crona can't deny this though..

He doesn't want the demon getting hurt..a part of him..trusts Judas..all those things couldn't have been lies could they? He's his best friend right?

"Good." Maka smiles at this..a fire in her eyes..a grin coming to her lips. "Then I want to see this. I want to see that fucker rot for taking advantage of Crona! for fucking betraying us!" Maka is growling in her rage..

Ragnarok gives Crona a look..and he tenses badly..hoping the other boy can't see the turmoil he's going through..Hope he can't see through him..can't see that he doesn't want to hurt the demon..

Ragnarok already hates him enough.

"Seriously where is she.." Free mumbles to himself..He's looking more anxious by the minute..

"Yes.." Medusa glares into Crona..This is getting hard for him to deal with..He clings to Maka..feeling the tension..He's not so sure Maka feels it though. "Crona have a seat."

"It's okay Crona..we'll make the demon pay." Maka grips his hand..as she leads him over to the chair..his heart beat is picking up speed..He doesn't know what he should do..how he should feel..but Maka is pulling him..

And he will follow her anywhere.

Crona sits in the seat..Maka has her hands on his shoulders..Ragnarok stands behind him..Looking down at him..with a look Crona gets..

Ragnarok doesn't trust Crona. It's obvious. Ragnarok is so close right now..because he thinks Crona might run. Might try to get out of this.

Running doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Now Crona..' Medusa takes a step closer..a book in her hands..She's wincing now..The crosses are starting to take their toll on Maka and Ragnarok..they're irritating..like bee stings. Maka stays though..she wants to see this. "All I need from you is.." Medusa leans closer..her eyes glowing. "The demon's name."

Crona tenses..his gaze shifts..and he knows he's trembling more..

_"If I tell you my name..we get so much closer. I've never told anyone my name..it's everything to me..it's my weakness..are you really my best friend?"_ He hears Judas voice in his head..remembering how he stared at Crona with those haunting eyes..

_"..Y-Yeah..i'm y-your best friend.."_ Crona's breath hisses at his own voice..

Judas trusts him with his name..If he was a traitor..why would he give him that?-

"I know he told you his name Crona. What is it?" Medusa's eyes narrow. "Unless you are on his side?"

Ragnarok's eyes narrow with hers'..Maka only gives Crona's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Crona isn't on his side." Maka states firmly before smiling at this boy. "Go ahead..tell them his name."

Maka believes in him..Medusa and Ragnarok are looking at him the same..they don't trust him. They don't believe it was all the demon..

Crona closes his eyes..he bites his lip to stop his whimper..Maka wants him to tell him his name..but the demon..if he does this, he'll be the traitor..What if the demon hasn't betrayed him?..

"Crona?" Maka sounds like she's frowning..

He blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"B-Blue!" Crona shrieks..opening his eyes. "His n-name is blue."

"Blue?" Medusa's eyes seem to be trying to see through him..Ragnarok looks suspicious.

"Oh yeah!" Maka steps in..saving Crona from their glares. "His name is Blue! I remember him saying that once!" Maka hugs Crona. "See? Crona is for us, not the demon. That ass hole took control of him before."

Medusa doesn't say anything..but with Maka agreeing with the name..she nods. "..Crona, if you lied. If this name isn't' the one. I'll know. I will lock you up, and you will not come out do you understand me? You will stay here for the war, i'm not putting up with this anymore. We don't have time for it." Medusa growls..

Crona nods..trying to hide how he gulped..

Oh god..this is it..maybe he should have just given up the demon's name..but he couldn't.

_"Blue.."_ Medusa starts..the book lighting up. _"I know your name, I know your game. It's over for you, there's nothing left for you to do. Your host is mine, you have ran out of time. The fires of hell are calling, it's time for you to be falling. Burn, and rot. Melt, and scream. I know your name.."_ Medusa cries out in a loud voice. _"Go from wince you came!"_

Just when this chat is over..The room is filled with screaming..a blood curdling scream. It shakes this place..

Crona's face falls..That scream..

It's the demon's..it's Judas..but..but he gave the wrong name right? his name is Judas..not..blue right?

Unless he was lying...The scream sounds too real to be fake..it sound so..painful..

"Crona how could you?!" The demon screeches..though Crona can't see him..his words are like a stab to the heart..he thought..he thought he was doing good for him! He didn't..he didn't mean-

Soon the screaming stops..and so does the mansion's shaking.

"It's over." Medusa snaps her fingers..and all the crosses banish..Maka, Ragnarok, and Medusa letting out a sigh of relief..

"Good job Crona." Maka beams at him..Crona forces his smile. "You got rid of the bastard!"

"There you fucking go." Ragnarok..sighs..a tension leaving him..

He thought Crona was going to give the wrong name..

But Ragnarok doesn't forgive easily.

"..Okay you guys got the fucking demon gone..and it's.." Free looks at the clock. "..It's fucking 1 o clock.." He frowns deeply before looking at Maka. "Have you seen Eruka? She usually gets me up all fucking early..but I haven't seen her today-"

"Would you stop worrying so much Free?" Medusa waves off his concern. "She probably is just over sleeping. What a lazy twit." Medusa chuckles..darkly.

Free is usually a goofy guy..laid back..but at Medusa's words..Maka sees it..the hint of anger flash through those eyes of his. "She isn't lazy you know. She does all the fucking work around this place. you work her like a dog."

"Oh? But you see Free..Eruka gave herself to me. She's mine to command, so if I want her to be a dog, if I want to work her like one, I will. For not being on the job..it's despicable, I might just have to end her-"

"You won't touch her." Free surprises everyone..with his growl..Yet even in his eyes, he seems surprised by the words that came out of his mouth..or the possessiveness he feels over the frog witch.

This gets..Medusa to crack a smile. She laughs..she puts a hand to her stomach..her laughter is a crackle..loud..evil. Maka glances over at Ragnarok..wondering if he knows what's going on..He shrugs his shoulders..but something about the look in Medusa's eyes is getting him to tense..Crona is looking down at his hands..his bangs covering his eyes.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Free snaps..his face is falling..he seems to be worried now..

"Oh nothing..nothing Free." Medusa waves him off. "If your so worried about Eruka..why don't you go check on her? i'm sure she's just..sleeping." Medusa's lips curl around the word 'sleeping'.

Free gives Medusa a look..Maka has never seen the man like this..His face is a bit pale..and before Maka can blink he's gone..off to find Eruka..

She wonders if those two have a thing?..She guesses they would be cute together..Maka doesn't think much of this exchange..She doesn't see any reason for Free's behavior.

"Now that is out of the way.." Medusa doesn't look at Maka. "Maka we must train..I will work you the hardest I ever have..this is our last day.." Medusa looks over at Ragnarok. "You and Crona are free to do whatever.." Medusa fades away. "Maka meet me in the training room."

"Here we go.." Maka takes a deep breath. "I have a feeling I'm going to be taking a nap after this."

"Get as much as you fucking can out of this." Ragnarok looks her in the eyes..Crona looks up to give her a worried look.

"B-Be careful Maka." He seems a bit shaken up.

"Don't worry i'll be fine." Maka tries to seem strong..but she isn't..This is her last day..but she hasn't' been thinking about that. "You know what you two should do while i'm gone?" She looks between the two boys.. "You guys should play some video games..relax..hell.." She smiles slightly. "..We have war tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves."..

With that she fades away..leaving Crona with Ragnarok..

As soon as Maka leaves..the air..gets so thick with tension..and so quiet..Crona dare not look at Ragnarok right now..but he knows the other boy is still beside him...Crona trembles..He wants to say something..anything..he wants to fix his relationship with Ragnarok..but he's too scared to even talk-

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a two hours to check on Maka." Ragnarok states bluntly..he doesn't look at the other boy..He walks a couple of steps..Crona whips his head up..his eyes wide..and then..some how..a word come out of his closing throat.

"W-Wait!"

Ragnarok pauses..but he doesn't look back at Crona.

"..I-I.." Crona swallows..he started..he mind as well keep going..he grips his arm tightly with the other..his gaze shifting..his throat is hurting..his heart is beating so fast. "..S-Should we..t-talk or something Ragnarok? a-about..y-you know.." Crona wheezes out. "I-I know you..your still mad at me..I-I know you don't trust me..b-but you have to believe me w-when I say I did it f-for Maka..I thought it was going to h-help her I-"

'Stop." the pink haired boy tenses at the coldness of that one word. Ragnarok looks back..those piercing blue eyes freezing him more then any blizzard could.. "I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to fucking talk about it anymore. Maka might believe that bull shit about the demon controlling you, but I know better. I know you Crona. You trusted that demon willingly. You gave him the fucking gem willingly. This is Maka's fucking last day because of you. So you know what? There's nothing to talk about. There's nothing I want to say to you. Just being around you fucking pisses me off-"

"W-Who am I suppose to believe?!" Crona cries out..he feels his eyes start to water. "A-After everything! a-after what we know..h-how can you be sure M-Medusa wasn't lying?..that the gem would have harmed Maka?-"

"Medusa wouldn't have given her anything to lower her time..You know she fucking wants Arachne dead." Ragnarok growls. "Who are you suppose to fucking believe? Your suppose to believe me! We are suppose to be a fucking team but you took it on yourself to do something fucking 'heroic' without telling us. You put your trust in someone out side of the family and now you fucked Maka over!-"

"R-Ragnarok I didn't-" Crona starts.

"You..You were fucking upset about that demon leaving. I saw that look in your eyes..I know you too fucking well. Being with you for most of your fucking life..You weren't about to tell her his name.." Ragnarok's being flickers.

"I-I-"

"You disgust me." Ragnarok snarls out..

This stops any words from coming out of Crona's mouth..his chest tightens..it twists painfully at how Ragnarok looks at him..at those words..said in the cruelest of ways.

"You care for the fucking traitor..when Maka could fucking die tomorrow because of him! You still care for him!" Ragnarok fumes..He turns his back on Crona..who has a hand to his heart..looking at him with those pale blue eyes..all watery..full of sadness..with pain. " The only reason I'm not knocking the shit out of you right now..is because of Maka. This is her fucking last day..and she doesn't want us fighting..so for her, stay the fuck away from me. Don't talk to be, try not to even look at me. You get my being to crawl. I just..can't fucking believe you Crona."

Crona can't speak..he just reaches out for Ragnarok weakly..reaches out for his old friend..reaches out to the boy that use to be his only friend..

Ragnarok fades away..not sparing Crona a glance..when the other boy is gone..silent tears fall down the pink haired boy's face..as he drops his out reached hand limply to his side...

He lost his old friend..

"..Judas.." Crona calls for the demon..needing him now..just to see him..to have a friend..to be reassured that Crona didn't hurt the demon..

But Judas doesn't show..

He lost his best friend.

Crona stands there alone..not knowing if he did anything right or wrong..the uncertainty is horrible..He feels pain in his chest..his mind is swirling..it hurts..he's close to breaking down-

_"You disgust me."_

Crona falls to his knees..He holds his face in his hands..and sobs. They come out of his lungs like glass..hurting him.

It doesn't hurt as much as those words did.

He's alone again..and for these two hours..he's just going to be alone..with nothing but his thoughts.

"i-I'm sorry..." He wheezes out between sobs..

But no one hears him..

And no one will forgive him.

* * *

Maka takes a deep breath..her forehead being pressed against the cold metal door..The door separating her from pain..from Medusa. She hopes she looked a lot more braver and stronger then she feels right now..

Can you imagine? Knowing you only have one day to live? and with all that's going on?..

It's hard for her to stay sane. Maka is fighting through..She doesn't think how this is her last day..She thinks about her family..she thinks about fixing the world..She day dreams..

In her dreams..The world is normal again..everyone that died is back and with their families..Arachne is dead..Maka has peace..

But this isn't her dream world. Her dreams don't come true.

In her world..She is death. She is the cause for tears..for rot. In her world, Arachne lives, the demon is after her..in her world..

She only has a day left.

Maka's chest hurts. It's hard for her to even wrap her head around the idea..That this is it..

This might be the last day she ever sees Crona and Ragnarok again..

This thought puts a lump in her throat..but she swallows it down..

She is her own hope. She is her own hero. If she wants a happy ending..she has to fucking fight for it. She'll fight to the fucking end..after all this shit she's been through..after all the fucking pain and lost..She wants her fucking happy ending..

Cinderella had a fairy to all her work. Snow white only had to be kissed. Rapunzel only had to let her hair down..

They all got their happy endings..and they barely did shit. Happy endings came to them..heroes and knights came to their rescue..

She is her own knight. Her own hero. Her happy ending isn't going to be given to her..

So she'll fight..she'll fucking fight to the end. She will slay the dragon. She'll kill the witch. She'll do everything to have her happy ending..

And yet..she knows she doesn't deserve it..

Her happy ending isn't her happiness. It isn't love..it isn't peace.. Maka's happy ending is simple..

Justice.

The evil rot..and the innocent get their lives back..

Even if that means she rots too.

Maka takes a deep, deep breath..before she grips her fist..now isn't the time for fear..not the time for delay..she only has one more day..

And her happy ending is waiting for her.

The doors open by themselves..and Maka walks in..a fire in her eyes..determination flowing through her veins..Arachne will fail..that bitch will pay for everything she's done..To her mother..To Maka..She will feel her wrath..no part of her will be spared.

Step one to her happy ending: Fucking kill Arachne. Winning this war.

Once Arachne is dead..that means the demon will disappear too right?..Sine she put the curse on her? So the world will be free of madness..Maka will be set free..Then the end of the world will stop too right?-

"Your thinking hard." A voice gets her to tense. She wipes her head up to see Medusa staring at her..those snake eyes of hers boring into Maka's. "..Kami had the same look. What's on your mind my child?"

At the mention of her mother..Maka tenses..remembering something she really wanted to forget about..

Medusa and her mother..kissing.

Maka gets pale at the thought..Medusa turns her back to her..she has a book in her hands..she seems to be reading it.. Maka takes a deep breath..She has a couple of questions really.

"..So.. tomorrow we go to war?" Maka takes a deep breath.

"Yes. Arachne will not be expecting such a quick attack..we have the element of surprise. The attack will be at dawn..when most of her troops will be asleep. My minions will create a distraction..while you sneak into Arachne's chambers.." Medusa closes the book. "Then she's all yours. I'll be there to help you of course if you need it..but I know it's you who wants to kill her."

"You got that right." Maka grips her fist..Medusa seems to know what she's doing..it sounds like a pretty good plan..maybe they really can do this.. "..And when I kill Arachne.." Maka thinks for a moment. "..Does that mean the curse will be broken?"

"Yes. The curse will be destroyed..and the demon will be sent back to hell. A new demon god of madness will be chosen..but Asura will be cast back to hell..and he won't get out. " Medusa turns back to look at Maka.

"..What about..the world.." Maka frowns..She grabs at her vest nervously. "..Once the demon is gone..will the world go back to normal?..will the madness stop spreading?"

"The world will never go back to normal." Medusa states bluntly..Maka feels her stomach drop. "Even with the demon gone..The damage has been done. Most of the world has been ripped apart..society has fallen apart. People are killing people..and they're not even mad. They are fearful. They are selfish. The strongest live, and the weakest die. The world of the humans is done."

That was what Maka didn't want to hear..She thinks of all the people that clinged to her..that had faith in her..she thinks of all the life she saved yesterday..the hope in their eyes..

"It's not like it concerns you Maka. I say good riddance." Medusa chuckles turning to do something..

"..But it does.." Maka speaks to herself.. "I"m..I'm life.." Something about saying this out loud..gets her whole being to burn with a fire..She sees those little kids, dirty, parentless..looking at her with hope..she thinks of that little new born..fighting for life in a place of death..

Hope. She is their hope. There has to be a way..after she kills Arachne..She could heal everyone..she could rebuild the world..that is her happy ending..

And she will fight for it.

"Let me just finish this and we will start..i'm warning you Maka, be prepared. I'm not going to go easy on you." Medusa doesn't look back at her..

Now for her final question..well..

Maka stares at Medusa's back for a moment..already feeling awkward..and a bit nervous about what she's going to say..

"I saw it.." Maka blurts out instead..She thinks Medusa isn't going to know what the fuck she's talking about..

But Medusa stops working. Her shoulders tensing up the slightest..Maka continues.

"..I saw you kissing my mother."

Medusa doesn't response.

"Were you two..did you..were you.." Maka is chocking up on her words..this is too weird..her stomach turning. "..What were you guys?..were you..dating?" Maka forces the word out..it's almost painful.

This..gets Medusa to snort. Maka's not sure if it was a snort of amusement or sarcasm.

"No. We were not dating." Medusa sounds like she's laughing slightly..just to herself..like it's some inside joke to her.

"..But you two were kissing.." Maka hates having to keep saying that. "..so if you weren't dating..what was she to you?"

"I already told you." Medusa looks back at Maka..something different about those eyes of hers. "She was everything."

Maka swallows..her head starting to hurt..but she has to push on..she has to know more. She opens her mouth-

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear." Medusa waves her off..she chuckles. "You see..I don't' know what we were. Friends with benefits I believe is the term?.." Medusa smile falls down. "..or at least that's all it was to me..Kami wanted more out of it." Medusa gets a far away look. " Kami wanted love. She had this crazy idea in her head..that I was the one. That I was the one that would give her love. She would never listen when I said we couldn't love.." Medusa's voice is getting softer. "I knew her aim. I knew what she wanted..but I let her try. I let her dream. Maybe I let her kiss me because I cared about her. Maybe I kissed her back because I wanted to make her happy..Maybe I liked her kiss, her touch..because it made me feel..human."

Medusa is talking..like she doesn't know Maka's in the room anymore..it's so quiet.

"I never wanted to be human. I never wanted to love. I still don't. Yet..maybe when we kissed, it was nice to pretend, just for a moment, that we weren't who we were..maybe..I even was hoping Kami was right. That some how I would give her the love she wanted. That I would feel the want of love like she did..but I never did. I never found love..but kami lied..and she found love. SO when you ask me what we were..it's hard to answer. Maybe we were each other's stress relief. We both despised the touch of men. We found comfort in the touch of women..the touch of each other." Medusa blinks before she looks over at Maka..who is staring at her with wide eyes..with surprise..never expecting Medusa to just..open up to her like this..never would she have imagine..that her mother and Medusa.. "Does that answer your question?"

Maka slowly closes her mouth that had opened slightly..She nods..and in a way..She feels..sad..

Medusa talked with no emotion..but in those snake eyes..there was a pain ..a deep sadness...

"She wanted love so much she lied to herself to get it." Medusa takes a step closer.

..But Maka loves..and it isn't a lie..Maybe..if Medusa didn't have it wrapped around her head that a witch can't love..maybe..would she have..

Loved her mother?..

Something about what Medusa said sends up a red flag..something that if she thought close enough she would realize but-

"Now..Enough of this. It's time for training. We don't have much time so what I'm going to be teaching you is one-hit spells if you will. One-hit-kill spells. This will help greatly in war..also you can use them against Arachne..they will add up..they can stun her and give you the chance you need."

"I-"

"Let's begin." Medusa throws that book at Maka..and she catches it.

"Wait-" Maka is trying to think..think about what was so important..

Only for one of Medusa's vector arrows to shoot out..Maka barely dodging it..it would have pierce her through the eye ball. "I said wait-"

"Time is life Maka. Now open the book..learn the spells..fight me. Don't hold back." Medusa sends more of her vector arrows at Maka..She does a jump and roll to avoid them.." Show me..show me what Kami died for. avenge her."

Something about these words..set something off in Maka..She forgets about what ever she was trying to grasp..She forgets about everything..but Medusa's smirk..

She only has one more day..

Maka opens the book and screams..her power flowing through her veins..

This is all the time she has..

Then tomorrow, she fights for all that she wants..

Tomorrow..she's going to war.

* * *

Her mind is all jumbled..is she breathing?..She can't tell..wait..yes..she is breathing..her chest is moving..ever so slightly..Where is she?..her vision is blurry..her head hurts..all she can feel is pain..so much pain..It feels like she's being ripped apart..she can't move anything..

Why is it so dark now..oh wait..she closed her eyes..maybe because she remembers where she is..and she's aware of the woman standing over her..commanding her..

"Maka get up." Her voice is sharp. Cruel. Mean.

Doesn't she know that Maka can't? She can't feel her legs..does she even have legs? She doesn't know. She can't feel them.

Maka doesn't get up..but she opens her eyes to look up at Medusa..it's hard to see..blood is messing up her vision..her blood from a head wound falling down her face..in her eyes. Medusa stares down at this girl..The girl with the burnt up hands..her body twitching..twisting..Her foot looks turned at a odd angle..her arms..have been pulled out of there sockets..

Medusa isn't unmarked. She's bleeding out of her shoulder..yet that's it..and it's not much..

At least Maka did some damage this time. She used all the damn spells in that fucking book..most of them hurt Maka more then Medusa..her head hurts from reading so many words..She just hurts.

"Up." Medusa commands again..those eyes so cold...

That's when the air changes..She hears a gasp..

"Maka!" She knows that voice. She turns her head slightly..the blood dripping on her eyes again..but she can see the raven haired boy..looking at her with wide eyes..she must look bad..He's so pale..well...maybe he's always been that pale. "Medusa what the fuck-"

"Get up now." Medusa growls, ignoring the ghost. "Is this all you got Maka? You barely put a scratch on me!"..When Maka doesn't response..Something flashes through Medusa's eyes..panic? Disgust? Concern? Maka cant' tell..she's seeing red..her own red, her own blood. "Get up!" Medusa kicks her..right in the stomach..a tender spot.

Maka gasps..the air getting knocked right out of her..She heaves her chest, trying to get oxygen..but all that she's doing is coughing..she's spitting out blood..she's hurt, and she's hurt badly.

"Stop it!" Ragnarok screeches..He's getting closer. "Your going to fucking kill her!"

Medusa goes to kick Maka again..only for Ragnarok to grab her. He actually grabs her and pulls her back away from Maka. The snake witch is quick to react...all she does is snap her finger..and with a grunt of pain Ragnarok is sent flying off of her..he hits the wall..panting, his being flickering..Yet he glares at Medusa..

He's willing to fight for her.

"Maka needs to get up. If we are to win this war she needs to get up! She needs to get stronger." Medusa grips her fist..she takes a step towards the girl who is barely breathing-

Ragnarok appears in front of Maka..he holds out his arms protectively..a dark glare on his face. "What's beating the shit out of her going to fucking do?! At this rate your going to fucking kill her!"

Medusa pauses..her snake eyes looking down at the girl..who is barely there..her bones broken. Medusa's eyes flash..before she closes her eyes.

"Fine." Medusa takes a step back. "Then it seems i'll be the one to go up against Arachne. I'll be the one to kill her. Get her to drink this and-"

"W-Wait.." Maka pants out..Medusa looking at her. "..W-What do you mean?..i-i'm going to..kill her."

"You can't even put up a decent match against me. You'll just get yourself killed."

"No..I have to..I have to do it!-"

"But you can't do it. Your weak." Medusa sighs. "It seems Kami died for no reason. Your nothing special. Just a little girl way over her head."

"I'm..I'm not.." Maka growls..her vision coming back to her..she's seeing red..but not because of the blood.

"You are my dear. Don't worry, you will be safe here. I'll take care of everything...poor thing couldn't even hurt me. Can't even get up. Your no match for my sister. Your no match for the demon. You're going to die..and poor Kami would have died for nothing. Just a waste of a life."

"You bitch!" Maka screams out..her arms pop back into place from her power..She, with all her strength, lifts herself back up..ignoring the pain..ignoring her broken bones..She hears Ragnarok telling her to stop..But she doesn't care..her body is just moving..

"That's right..use your hate..use your rage." Medusa smiles as she spreads her legs. "That is what will keep you alive! So use it! I destroyed stein's life! I destroyed River! I used my son, made him my tool! I ripped Ragnarok apart! You hate me! use that!"

_"Use your hate!"_ Death roars..Maka feels the cage is shaking from her pounding against it.. "_Show this bitch what you can do!"_

Maka pulls back her fist..before she opens her hand at Medusa..disks of green light coming out..straight for the snake witch..they're sharp..

"Oh please Maka you must do better then that-" Medusa smirks..about to wave off the disks.

Only for the stone ground to spike up..It goes right through Medusa's stomach..coming out the other side. The snake witch's mouth is open in surprise..her blood dripping..before she can move, those disks are on her..They pierce her shoulder, her legs..her chest..

Ragnarok stares at the impaled snake witch..his eyes so wide..he blinks, like he can't believe he's seeing this..

"How..was that..bitch?" Maka grins weakly " I can..fight..Arachne now..you see?..I got this.."

Medusa's lips..curl into a smirk even with the pain she must be in...then she starts to chuckle..

"What's so funny?..want..more?" Maka pulls back her hand..

Only for Medusa to appear right in front of her..grabbing her hand..stopping it..Her wounds are already starting to close up..but she's looking at Maka with that look again..that proud look. "You did good Maka..I don't want you to rebound again, you could kill yourself..but I am impressed. You have all the skills you need, you just have to think of strategy..it's everything. We'll go over more of that later tonight..Now, you deserve to rest." Medusa lets go of her..Maka's already starting to sway..

"..I'm fighting..Arache.." Maka speaks firmly..her weakness is catching up to her now that she doesn't have her rage..the pain is coming back.

"Yes, she is all yours." Medusa brings out a glass..of black stuff..yet this kind has some red in it. "Drink this my dear, it will heal you, and regenerate all your power..plus some. I must warn, for a couple of hours it will make you tired, and loopy. You were probably going to sleep after this anyway. Before we go to war, you'll take another one. it will take the pain away and make you stronger-"

Maka snatches it from Medusa and chugs it..anything to take the fucking pain away..it slides down easily..and immediately she feels the release of pain..her mind starts to spin..

"Whoa!" Maka's eyes get wide..when she starts..seeing things..the whole room is changing colors..from pink, to blue, to green..it's all warped..moving around..Maka falls back..her legs not able to hold her up..She's caught..by cold arms..

"Maka are you alright?" Ragnarok holds her in his arms..looking down at her with his..purple eyes?..whoa..he's like..he looks like he's in a retarded mirror..his head is all big..his neck all long..he looks like a giraffe.

"You look funny." Maka giggles.. "You look good in purple.."

"What the fuck?" Ragnarok looks over at Medusa who shrugs her shoulders.

"I said it would make her loopy. Take her upstairs to rest..we have much to do..and you know what you need to do correct?"

Ragnarok nods as he picks Maka up like a baby..she cradles into his cold chest..still laughing about the pretty colors and his fat head..which gets his eye to twitch..only slightly. "I got this shit." Ragnarok grunts.

"Good. Get it done as soon as possible." Medusa fades away..

"Hey raggggy~" Maka drags out his nick name..wrapping her arms around his neck..a goofy smile on her lips. "I did pretty good right? pretty bad ass? I was like..I went like..I was just awesome right!" Her eyes sparkle.

"Yeah sure." Ragnarok grunts..yet there's a hint of a smile on his lips as he starts to carry her out of the room. "That stuff really did fuck you up didn't it?" He chuckles. "But i'll admit..You fucking pierced Medusa through the fucking stomach! Even after you looked like you were about to fucking kill over.." Ragnarok suddenly scowls. "It was stupid. Don't' do that again. You could have fucking killed yourself!"

"Oh pssh don't be a party pooper!" Maka chuckles. "I'm not going to die! it's not like this is my last day or anything!" This gets Ragnarok to tense as he carries her out of the room. "Opps!" She covers her mouth..before smiling again. "I guess it is!"

"..Maka.." Any amusement has left the raven..His steps seem to be heavier..but he keeps holding her..he keeps walking..Those big purple eyes of his look sad..even with him looking so funny to Maka..she can notice the change in him.

"Can you imagine? This might be the last time you hold me! This might be the last time I have with you!" She chimes..

"Maka..don't fucking say shit like that.." That's funny..Ragnarok seems to be shaking..or maybe she's just seeing that. "This isn't going to be the fucking last time. Your not going to die-"

"But what if I do?" She nuzzles into him. "Then i'll be gone, and this will be the last time you hold me..the last time we'll be together."

"Maka..stop.." His voice is shaky..even in her state she can hear it.

"It's werid huh? I'm here now..but come tomorrow I might not be here!-

"I said fucking stop damn it!" Ragnarok screams at her..Did she just hear a crack in his voice?..no..that's impossible..Maka feels he's gripping her arms..He's stopped walking..he's hurting her, but she can't feel a thing.

"Why stop? it's the truth." She looks into those odd purple eyes now..they are trembling..

"It's not the fucking truth! Your not fucking dying, this isn't our last time being together!-"

"But what if it is?"

Ragnarok doesn't response..he's breathing heavily.

"Will you be sad? will you cry?" Maka hugs him tightly.

"Of course I would be fucking sad but don't flatter yourself. I don't fucking cry." He holds her tighter..

"Good..I don't want you to cry." He tenses at how she looks into those purple eyes. "You know..I don't want to leave you..or Crona..I don't want this to be the last time.."

"Damn it, it's not.." Ragnarok breathing is uneven on her face..

"..Will you miss me?" Maka grips him tighter..

Ragnarok takes a in take of breath..before she feels his cold lips on her own. It's deep..passionate..but needy..He grips her tightly..this kiss saying all that he can't..

That he will miss her. That he loves her. That he will be sad..That he doesn't want this to be the last time either..

The boy's hands gently rub her arms..those cold lips giving her chills..It's not full of lust..it's full of love...maybe even a sadness.

"Your not going anywhere.." Ragnarok breaths against her lips.. "I won't let you fucking go anywhere you here me? This isn't our fucking last time..you said I was stuck with you forever remember? Fucking together forever? Today isn't the last day, get that out of your fucking head before I knock it out!" He threatens..but it's weak..

Maka finds herself smiling.. "..I hope your right."

"Of course I am-"

"Because I love you so much!" Maka warps her arms around his neck..hugging him so tightly. "Your like my Casper! my friendly ghost!"

"..Alright now I feel like your trying to piss me off i'm purpose-"

"I don't need to try." She grins as she pulls away..her eye so bright..so pretty..Ragnarok sees that fire there..even in her goofy state..the tension leaves him..and he smirks.

"Yeah because your so fucking annoying." He snorts, giving her arm a pinch.

"Ow! Don't be a butt." She chuckles..only to stop. "..Where's Crona?" She frowns.

"..He's in the dinning room waiting." Ragnarok stiffens up at the mention of the other boy but he starts walking again, carrying her.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Maka smiles at all the different colors around her..and the clouds floating around them.

Ragnarok doesn't' response as he opens the doors back to the dinning room and carries her in. Crona is pacing back and forth..mumbling things to himself..his eyes shaking..He occasionally tugs at his hair in distress..but he continues to pace, his eyes wide..and swollen.

Maka giggles when she looks at him..He's all blue..and his hair is too!

At her laughter he stops his pacing, turning towards her quickly, his eyes wide with relief..then confusion at the look on her face. "M-Maka are you-"

"Crona your a Smuf!" Maka giggles and kicks her legs excitedly like a child.

Crona gives Ragnarok a questioning look..that he just shrugs at. "Medusa gave her some shit."

"O-Oh.." Crona frowns deeply..He walks closer..him gripping his arms..Those pale blue eyes full of concern. "M-Maka are you okay? H-How did the training go?"

"I'm sooo good right now Crona! and the training went great! I stabbed your mom!" She chuckles before she holds out her hands towards the pink haired boy. "I want Crona now! Hold me!"

Crona blushes slightly..but his face lights up at this..He walks closer and holds out his arms..for Ragnarok to put her in. Ragnarok stares at him a moment..Crona doesn't cower..he wants to hold her. He wants to have her close to him.

Without a word Ragnarok hands her over to Crona..Maka latching onto Crona's next as he holds her like a baby.

"I missed you Crona! Did you miss me!" She chimes.

"O-Of course..I-I always do.." Crona cradles her against his chest..his heart beat picking up speed..he smiles softly down at her..

"Then you'll miss me when i'm gone?" Maka rubs her nose against his..and he wiggles it. She gasps and grips him tighter. "I want you to know, as soon as I saw you, I thought you were awesome, or at least I liked you. Will you still love me when i'm dead?"

"..I-I'll never stop l-loving you." Crona seems a bit shaky again now..he grips her tighter. "..P-Please don't talk about death now Maka..I-I don't' know if I could deal with it..y-your not going to die-"

"How much do you love me?" Maka looks up at this blue faced boy.

"I-I don't know how to measure something l-like that..I-I don't think I c-can measure it.." Crona grips her tighter. "..I love you w-with all of me. I-I'll do anything for you Maka..i-i'll follow you anywhere.." He presses his forehead against hers. "..I'm n-not going to lose you."

Maka stares at him a moment..before she yawns.

'I want to go to bed!" She complains.

"She needs to lay down." Ragnarok holds out his hands to take Maka..

"I c-can carry her." Crona walks past Ragnarok..ignoring the look he gives him..

Ragnarok doesn't go off..he just walks with Crona..glancing at Maka protectively..

"Sooo Crona!" Maka yawns as they reach the stairs..He grips her tighter before he starts walking up them. "Do you ever wish that we could..you know..go back?..to those times that were better..the asylum sucked ass..but we had some good times there together did we?..we all did."

"Y-Your what made that place fun Maka.." Crona's gaze shifts. "I d-don't know if I w-would want to go back.."

"Dark side asylum can go suck a dick." Ragnarok grumbles. "That place was so fucking annoying, so much white it could make a guy go blind!"

"Yeah.." Maka chuckles..gripping onto Crona tighter as they get up the stairs. "I wonder how Girko's doing? You know he was your best friend Ragnarok?"

"..I know that now.." Ragnarok's voice is odd...he sounds like he's frowning.

"You two should chat! I'm sure he'll be happy just to see you again." Maka sighs as Ragnarok opens the door to their room..and Crona carries her in..

"Here y-you go Maka.." Crona lays her down so gently..he pulls the blanket up so it's up to her chest..her head on the pillow comfortably..he starts to rub her hair..her eyes drooping. "G-Get some sleep you-"

"Your not going to leave me are you?" She grabs his arm..looking at him with big eyes. "..Get in bed with me. Sleep with me."

"I-I.." Crona glances over at Ragnarok.

"Please!" Maka grabs him and with all the strength she has left she pulls him on top of her..She wraps her arms around him..nuzzling her head against his. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" She seems desperate ..

"I-I won't.." Crona finds himself saying..he can't deny her anything. He moves so he's beside her..his arms around her..She sighs in relief..she grips him tightly as she buries her head in his chest..

"Will you..kiss me good night?" She smiles up at him..Crona blushes, his heart swelling.

"O-Of course." Crona leans in..His lips pressing gently against hers..he rubs her hair..caressing her cheek as his lips move against hers..He trembles..he can feel her love..he can feel all her emotions for him in her kiss..his chest..it's so tight..

"Good night.." Maka yawns..before she closes her eyes...it doesn't take long for her breathing to steady..Crona knowing she's asleep..He takes a deep breath..before he looks up at Ragnarok.

The raven is staring at him blankly..He sighs..as he runs a hand through his hair. "..You can stay with her."

Crona's eyes get wide..a gasp escaping him as he looks at this other boy. "..R-Really?.."

"..She doesn't want to be alone. I'll get all Medusa's fucking experiments ready alone.." Ragnarok takes a step closer..his eyes getting so dark. "..I'm giving you a second chance Crona..I'm trusting her with you while i'm gone. You fuck this up.." Ragnarok trembles..his threat clear..

It warms Crona..that he's letting him stay alone with Maka..that he's letting him do this..well..He thinks the demon can't come back..and maybe he can't..he doesn't know..

"..The only reason i'm doing this shit is because your better at making her feel better..She needs you now...Don't let me the fuck down."

"I w-won't.." Crona looks at him in awe..Ragnarok turns his back on Crona..and starts fading away. "..T-Thank you.." Crona holds Maka closer..Ragnarok pausing for a moment..

He gives him his middle finger..before he fades away..

Crona..despite this, finds a faint smile on his lips..Ragnarok is trying..he's trying to make this family work again..Crona can tell he's still pissed at him..that he doesn't trust him completely..but letting him have Maka alone..even for a couple of hours..

He's grateful. So grateful.

Crona nuzzles into her hair..taking in her scent..taking in everything about her..her shallow breathing on his face...he holds her close, pecking her forehead..

Ragnarok doesn't have anything to worry about..he wont let anything hurt her..he won't let anyone take her away from him..

He pulls her closer..kissing the top of her head lovingly..so happy to not be alone..to be with her..he doesn't think about how this is her last day..he only thinks of her..

And Maka's heart beat against his own.

* * *

**..Yeah. I'm going to try to finish this story in..ugh..ten more chapters? Probably less then that. Just know ten is the most.**

**Medusa and Kami..any one shocked? Lol..you probably hate me for that.**

**Now, for those of you who like south park..i'm actually writing my first south park fic! already started it..it's called 'a broken up mind.' It's all centured around Tweek..He's my favorite south park person XD He's like..The crona of south park. They have a lot in common I think. I'm drawn to the both of them. I tried out first person for the first time..most of my stories are third person right? so this one is in first person. so if you like yoai, tweek, gnomes, and craziness. Check it out!**

**For those who care, i'm doing pretty good with college! It's..well, work. Annoying really..but i'll get through it and i'll be a nurse.**

**So that's it! Till next time:)**


	68. Chapter 68

_Maka's eyes open suddenly when she hears a loud boom destroy the darkness of the quiet around her..She's no longer just floating in nothingness..She's in a field..The moon shining down on her..but she isn't looking at the moon._

_Maka's eyes widen as she watches a 19 year old Kami jump into the air..She does a flip, her body lighting up in blue light..power shoots out of her like spikes..Impaling a green haired girl that jumped up after her. The girl's eyes are wide in shock..blood spating out of her mouth..The blue spike has gone through her chest..through the heart. Kami's smirk is sinister as she recalls her power..doing a flip she lands on her feet..while this girl falls on her head..breaking her neck._

_It's safe to say, this green haired girl is dead._

"_Rachel!" A blonde girl cries out when she sees what happened to her fallen companion..She's wearing a dark cloak..Her blood red eyes darken in hate as they lock on Kami..who is just grinning from ear to ear...It's mad..it's dark..full of nothing. The blonde girl screams out in her rage, pointing her finger at Kami.._

_Only for a snake to suddenly wrap around her..tightening it's grip around her chest so no words could leave her..The blonde girl shakes in fear..as Medusa appears in front of her..a blank look on her face._

"_..Please..don't..kill me.." The blonde girl wheezes out..only for the snake to tighten it's grip, getting her face to turn blue._

"_Ah, Brittany.." Medusa hums as she rubs her cheek..She smiles sweetly..and Maka can see the hope in this blonde girl's eyes.. "..I always thought you were a bitch." This gets the blonde girl's eyes to widen in alarm.._

_ Medusa to shoves her two fingers..into This girl's eyes sockets..The girl can't even scream..the snake constricting her air..She's crying tears of blood..Medusa keeps her fingers inside the girl for a moment..letting her suffer..before two snakes made of black magic come out of her fingers..shooting through this girl's brain, coming out of the back of her skull.._

"_Disgusting." Medusa rips her fingers out of this girl's eyes..turning her back on the body that's starting to be eaten by her snake. Kami appears behind her..Her back pressed against Medusa's..as five other girls in cloaks appear around them..their hoods up._

"_Looks like we have more bitches to kill." Kami grunts. "Arachne really out did herself this time huh?" She grins, glancing back at the older woman. "We really pissed her off this time." She chuckles._

"_oh yes. I agree." Medusa grins back at her. "Let's see how my sister takes it when we send her back, these girl's body parts in the mail."_

"_You cocky bitches!" One of the five girl's screams as she steps forward. "This is where you fucking die Medusa you excuse for a royal! You know Arachne is the next Grand witch! Why don't you just-"_

_Just as this girl is going off..in a blink of an eye Kami is in front of her..two of her fingers touching this girl's forehead..Kami's hand looking like a gun. All has gone silent..as her mother grins.._

_There's a boom..Kami's hand recoiling back as if she really fired it..The hooded figure's blood splats out...a hole in the back of the hood..the girl falls to the ground..lifeless._

"_Boom.." Kami blows at her two fingers like a gun. "Head shot."_

_The other four girls stare at Kami in shock..maybe not believing she killed one of them so easily..or maybe it's the twisted grin on this woman's face..the twisted grin that gets Maka to curl into herself a bit..Because it's a twisted grin she knows all too well._

"_Good one." Medusa hums getting Kami to beam at her...Her mother does a mock bow._

"_Thank you! Thank you!" She kisses Her hands and throws them up like she's throwing her kisses out._

"_Get her!" a hooded figure screams..before all four charge Medusa and Kami..her mother and the snake witch exchange a look..as the ground around them starts to fall apart when one of the hooded figures punches the ground. They jump away from each other..Medusa using her vector arrows to impale one of the hooded figures..they make a strangled cry..before going limp. The arrows of dark magic making a tearing sound as they rip out of this person..as they rip out of bone, and muscle.._

_Kami lands on her tip toes..she does a twirl.. "Whirl wind!" She cries out..blue power coming out like a wind..It knocks a hooded figure away from her..Maka watches in awe as the wind..turns razor sharp..This hooded figure is sliced piece by piece..Leaving nothing but a bloody mess on the ground..a stain.._

_Two down. Two to go._

_Medusa lands as one of the girls appears in front of her..her hands lighting up with purple light..her mouth open, about to scream a spell..only for Medusa to lash out, sticking her hand down her throat..Snakes coming out of the ground, wrapping around this hooded figure's hands.._

"_Tell me Kami.." Medusa hums..her smirk evil at how this girl is trembling so bad. " Should I have my snakes eat her inside out? Or maybe I should just kill her. One shot. It's up to you.." Medusa eyes the hood..and it comes down..revealing a brown haired girl..her brown eyes shaking..frighten tears falling down her face. "I do believe this is the girl That sent that awful witch hunter on you..at least one of them...It's your call my Kami."_

"_Rain...Do it now." Maka tenses at the voice..it's a whisper but she hears it..She looks beside her..only to see..Arachne..a younger version of her hiding behind a tree..She's watching the fight from behind it..A look in those odd eyes that Maka doesn't understand..But her being here can't be good news. She wants to warn her mother..to warn Medusa.._

_But she can't. She's not really here._

_Kami stares at this shaking girl..Stares at this girl blankly..There's no anger..no sadness either. "Make the bitch suffer." Her mother's voice comes out as a growl..it's not her mother's voice..It's a voice of a demon..a demon of bitterness..of hate..Yet..it's her mother. Maka tenses at how..blunt..how..dangerous those words sounded..How cold they were..and the look in her mother's eyes..It's hard looking at them..because this isn't the woman she grew to know._

_Her mother is kind. Her mother helps the homeless, and offers a smile to everyone. Her mother goes to church, she prays. Her mother loved her...her mother was a surgeon..She helped people..She was a good person. She was beautiful.._

_This woman..this woman is dark, bitter..Maka isn't use to this side of her mother..yet it's still her mother..and even with seeing this..she can't think any less of her mother..no..It's the world's fault..it's that man's fault..He did this..he fucking did this.._

"_As you wish." Medusa's lips curl..as she rips her hand out..only for ten snakes to come out the ground..The girl's mouth is held open by magic..as snake, after snake..slowly slivers down her throat..She gurgles..she's choking..it's a sickening sound..it's sickening watching these snakes sliding down her throat..to see them move..to see the fearful look on this brown haired girl's face..Maka wants the gurgling to stop..wants this sight to stop. It gets her skin to crawl..thinking of something that she doesn't want..going down her throat..something alive..something like that..But this girl deserves it doesn't she?..she's the reason her mother is like this..It's her fault.._

_It's the world's fault. It's this girl's fault. It's fate's fault. It's that man's fault.._

_But it isn't her mother's fault._

_Kami..watches with that blank expression again..She doesn't look happy..She doesn't look sad..she doesn't look like anything..that's when Maka sees it.._

_A hooded figure behind her mother..Maka can tell by the way it's moving it's hands..it's saying a spell..power gathers in it's hands..It's going to attack her mother, it's going to kill her mother!_

"_Mom! Behind you!" Maka screams, her eyes wide._

"_Yes..now." Arachne chuckles from behind the tree..watching with a amused smirk.._

_Medusa looks over at Kami..to see if she's happy with what she's doing..only for her face to fall. "Kami!" She shouts..fear in those snake eyes._

_Her mother whips around..just as this spike of power shoots out at her..In shock..her mother can't move..She stares at the spike..like a deer caught in head lights..It's aiming for her heart..she's going to die.._

"_Finally. She's finally going to be-" Arachne starts..only to stop.._

_Maka stops screaming..her throat closing up..everything seems to stop.._

_Kami's breath hisses..as she puts a hand to her chest..there's blood on her..but it's not her own..Kami's eyes shake..they're dilated..her mouth open in shock..or in a silent scream..Maka doesn't know._

_Medusa stands in front of Kami..The spike meaning to kill Kami..has been stopped by Medusa's shoulder..it's gone completely through..the tip of it almost touching Kami's chest..but it's not. Kami didn't get hurt. Medusa took the blow for her._

_Everyone seems..shocked by this. The hooded figure trembles..Arachne has gone silent..her eyes slightly widen..She seems almost confused.._

"_Sneaking up on some one from behind.." Medusa straightens herself out..a dark look in those snake eyes that gets chills sent down Maka's spine..the moon casting a shadow over her face..her blood drips from the spike..but soon the spike fades away, leaving nothing but a large hole in Medusa's shoulder. "..and they call me a snake." Medusa snaps her fingers.._

_The ground underneath the hooded figure opens up..vector arrows..more them a hundred of them come out of the ground..impaling this girl vertically..one vector arrow going from her front..tearing through her stomach, her lungs, and out her skull..This girl's blood drips..the only thing breaking the quiet of this night now..This field has turned into a field of blood shed..The green grass has been tainted..with blood, guts..Death lingers in this field.._

"_Pathetic." Medusa growls as the vector arrows rip out..the body falling to the ground, lifeless. "She tried to kill you Kami..with such a cheap shot."_

"_Medusa.." Kami runs to the girl..pulling her into a embrace to hold her up..She has such a deep frown on her face as she looks at where Medusa is bleeding. "..You shouldn't have done that.." Kami puts her hand on Medusa's shoulder..her hand lights up..before the wound starts healing..Kami's eyes hold..a guilt..a sadness. "you could have died."_

"_Don't be stupid Kami." Medusa shakes her head. "If I didn't do it, you wouldn't be standing here right now. Don't complain about it. Be grateful." She glances at all the dead bodies. "..We have to burn them, make it look like a witch hunter did this..just like last week."_

"_Okay.." Kami still looks down..looking at the shoulder that is now healed. "..I just..wouldn't know what I would do if you died Medusa.." Kami grabs Medusa's hand. "..I need you."_

_Medusa stares at this other girl blankly a moment..those snake eyes can't be read..She grabs Kami by the chin and lifts her head up..so she's looking at her._

"_I'm not going anywhere..as long as you need me.." She rubs Kami's cheek. "Then i'll always be there."_

"_..You promise?" Kami hugs her tightly..looking up at the taller woman with those bright, green eyes._

"_You have my word." Medsua gets closer..Her lips mere inches from Kami's. "Now be quiet. You know I hate when you talk like this. So sweet it's sickening."_

"_Oh boo." Kami chuckles lightly..getting Medusa to grin..before she claims the younger girl's lips for her own..Their faces covered in blood..but they don't seem to mind._

"_oh my.." Arachne's eyes widen..before they settle..and she smirks..and oh, it's a evil smirk. "..So..That's what's been going on with you two..My sister, a royal, with garbage like Kami..it's comical!.." Arachne chuckles to herself..as she starts to walk away. "..I think I finally know how to break you Medusa..because now I know..That you have a weakness..I know what you care about."_

_With that..this spider witch fades away..Medusa and her mother unaware.._

_Everything fades away._

_No..No that fucking bitch..Did..did Arachne really curse Maka's mother..just to hurt Medusa?..would she..would she really go that fucking far?_

_Yes. Yes she would._

_When everything comes back to her..She can't help her chest tightening..she can't help feeling sick..when her eyes..fall on her mother's tombstone..She's back in the cemetery..the one back in that town full of people that hate her..that cast her aside and labeled her the crazy girl..she's back in this awful place..staring at her mother's grave..the grave she hasn't been to since the funeral.. It's night time again..but there isn't the moon giving light to this place of death..nor do the stars shine..the sky is blank. Keeping these tombstones alone in the dark..with only their wilting flowers from love ones keeping them company..Yet those flowers just die..just die, like the person they are laid for._

_The flowers can't be held by the dead..so why do we leave them?..to remind ourselves how quickly life ends?..The flowers never last..each week you have to put new ones down..so why do we do it?..to feel as if we are leaving our fallen something?..to make ourselves feel better?..seeing pretty flowers against a cold stone in the ground..indicating where someone that use to be apart of our lives is?.._

_Staring at the flowers..Maka doesn't feel better.._

_All these people are still dead..her mother is still dead._

_She wants to leave this horrible place..she doesn't want to look at her mother's name in that tombstone...She wants to go home..she wants to leave-_

_That's when..Maka's mind stops.._

_Medusa just appeared..She's standing in front of her mother's grave..her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes..so Maka can't see them...Medusa..falls to her knees in front of this stone..her hands digging into the dirt.._

"_..Why Kami..why did you push me away?" Medusa's quiet voice..breaks the silence..she doesn't look up..Maka still can't see her face. "..Why couldn't you have listen to me?..I told you..I told you what could happen if you left..but you didn't care. You..you could still be alive now.." Medusa hits the ground..it's weakly. "..You said you didn't need me Kami! You said you were okay..You told me you could handle yourself.." Medusa grinds her teeth..a wind blows..moving her bangs.._

_Maka can't help her stomach to turn..a gasp escaping her lips.._

_Medusa..the snake witch..is crying. They're silent tears..but they're there..Medusa glares at the tomb stone. "..If you can handle yourself..if you didn't' need me..why the fuck are you under the ground? Why are you dead!" Medusa screams..It stuns Maka..She's never really seen her lose her cool..never could imagine tears falling down those evil eyes.._

_Silence answers Medusa's question..She bows her head again. "..What happened? How could this have happened?..You.." Her voice gets quiet again..before she looks up..those tears are gone..a fire in those snake eyes..yet a sadness..that seems so unnatural. "..It never had to be this way..you did this to your self.." Medusa gets up..and starts to walk away.._

_Maka..starts following her..she doesn't know why..but her legs move on their own..Medusa walks for a long time..her hair in her face..her walk slow..Maka can't tell what this woman is thinking or feeling..but after seeing those tears..Maka knows.._

_Medusa might have loved her mother...or at least..she really cared. She really was her mother's friend._

"_Noooo!" A woman's scream echos through this alley way Maka finds herself in after following Medusa..The snake witch looks up..only to see two figures ahead.._

_One is a woman laying on the ground..She's missing her hands..her body a black..She's been burnt to a crisp..The only thing that isn't black on her..is the top of her head..it looks like she had pink hair..Clearly this girl was a witch..and she was killed by a witch hunter._

"_Mizune!" The other figure cries out..Maka's eyes widening when she realizes who it is.._

_Eruka holds this burnt body in her arms..tears falling down her cheeks..her body trembling..such a painful look in those black eyes of hers as she looks at this dead girl..Her cries are nothing but despair and hurt..._

_Medusa stares at her a moment..before she slowly walks up to Eruka..The frog witch notices Medusa's feet when she stops right beside the fallen witch. Eruka whips her head up..a look in her eyes saying she's ready to fight..only for her expression to fall when she sees who it is._

"_M-Medusa..what are you doing here?" Eruka holds Mizune closer. "Please..just leave us alone..she.." Eruka's voice cracks._

"_..You cared about her." Medusa states more then questions..Eruka whips her head up..looking at Medusa with confusion. "..I cared about someone too.." Medusa looks down at Mizune. "..I also lost her."_

_..Eruka only looks back down at the fallen witch..Those tears still there.. "She was like a sister to me..Her family raised me!..I..I let them all down."_

"_You can fix this." Medusa states..Eruka gives her a look like she's crazy._

"_Oh yeah? How? She's dead! You can't bring the dead back!" Eruka sobs._

"_That's where your wrong." Medusa locks eyes with this girl. "..The death can be brought back..and I will bring Kami back."_

"_Your insane..' Eruka stares at the lifeless body with longing though._

"_A life for a life.."Medusa speaks under her breath..before she stands up. "You can sit here and cry about your fallen friend..but your tears are wasted. They won't bring her back." Medusa starts to fade away-_

"_..Are you saying..you can really bring Mizune back?" Eruka..looks at Medusa..with something in her eyes..something like hope._

"_..Yes. It will take some time..some planning..but I could help you get her back..of course it will cost you." Medusa turns to look at Eruka._

"_..Cost me what?" Eruka visibly gulps._

"_Your life. You will belong to me. You will do as I say..You will be my servant, and in return, I promise..you will get Mizune back." Medusa holds out her hand.. "..It's not like you have much of a life anyway..Your a weak witch, you only had Mizune, and now she's gone. I could make you stronger, I could give back to you what death has taken..take my hand, and seal your fate."_

_Eruka seems to think about this for a moment..She looks at the burnt body of her friend..She wipes the tears from her eyes..before she looks at Medusa with a fire in her eyes. "..For Mizune..for my sister.." Eruka closes her eyes..as she puts her hand's in Medusa's "..I'm yours..Please..help me."_

"_As you wish." Medusa's lips curl in a sick smile..as she grips Eruka's hand..The frog witch cries out in pain..something happening when their hands connected.. "I'll help you..you poor, unfortunate soul."_

_Everything fades away._

_Maka closes her eyes..wanting to be in darkness for a moment..trying to process all that..Her head hurts all the more but..Medusa..Medusa did cry for her mother..Can you imagine..seeing the same eyes of the snake witch that killed so many innocent people..That ripped families apart with no guilt at all..Seeing those evil eyes..cry. Cry for her mother..because Medusa really cared..._

_Maka knows now..she won't be able to do it. She won't be able to kill Medusa..no..not after seeing all this..It's too much..It gets her chest to tighten.._

_So..This is why Eruka is with Medusa..Medusa made a deal with her..that she would bring back her friend...not only bring back Mizune..but Maka's mother..How did she plan on doing that?..Could..could Medusa really give her back her mother? Why hasn't she said anything about this to her?..Maka can feel her heart pick up speed..Maka needs to talk to Medusa..needs to find out about this..if there's a way to bring her mother back..Maka wants to help. She wants her mother back.._

_When Maka opens her eyes..She can't help her mind to stop for a moment.._

_She's back in the mansion..In one of it's hallway, with all those angel paintings..they're staring at her..taunting her with they're beauty..taunting her with the heaven they live in. When she's going to hell. Is she up?..Did she wake up?..then why is she here..how did she get here?_

_Maka takes a deep breath..her legs seem to move on their own..She walks so slow..the wood creaking underneath her feet..her eyes glancing around..for some reason she feels like she's looking for something..something is calling her..pulling her forward..The more she walks down this hallway..the more warped the angel's faces get..They're turning into demons..Maka wants to leave..wants to run away..but she keeps walking..she has no control.._

_Only when she steps in something wet can she stop. Maka doesn't have to look down to know what it is..it's thick...and it's all in front of her..staining the wood.._

_It's blood._

_A panic raises in her..who's blood is it? There's not that many people here..Anxiety claws at her and she starts to run..following the trail of blood..please Crona be okay! Not him..please..she's the one with no time..don't take him..please..keep him safe..She's the one that's suppose to die..not him!_

_Maka keep running..The trail of blood seems to go on and on..Till She come to a stop in front of a door.._

_The door to the library._

_The trial of blood goes under the door..Inside Maka hears the distinct sound of wailing..and roaring..She reaches out to grab the door handle.._

_Only for the door to sling open by it's self..A scream so loud shocking Her..It's of a man?.._

"_Help!" He roars..Getting Maka to scream at the intensiveness of it.._

_That's when everything fades away._

* * *

Crona hums to himself quietly..trying to calm his nerves as he runs his hands through his love's hair..He doesn't think about how this is her last day..Doesn't think of the demon..doesn't think of anything but her. He smiles at her chest moving against his own..Grateful for every breath she takes..for every mumble she makes. He rubs her cheeks gently..touching her with the tips of his fingers..the faintest smile on his lips..Just being around her makes him happy..makes him forget how bad things are right now.

Maka takes away all the bad. Maka is everything to him.

Her blonde hair is sprayed out against the pillow she's laying on..Making it look like she has a halo..Even after all she's been through..her face glows..she glows..She's beautiful. She's a angel..his angel.

_"Your my back bone..Your my corner stone..Your my clutch when my legs stop moving..~"_ Crona softly starts to sing to her, the song he was humming...He kisses her forehead..He's singing to keep his mind off everything..So he doesn't have to think about how this is her last day..or the war she will have to fight in tomorrow..or about Judas..or about Ragnarok..He sings to her.. _"Your my head start.. your my rugged heart..your the pulse I've always needed..~"_ Crona puts a hand over her heart.. _"Like a drum b-baby, don't stop beating..l-like a drum baby, don't stop beating..l-like a drum don't stop beating..~"_ Crona's voice gets a bit shaky at this..trying not to think of when her heart won't be beating.. _"..L-Like a drum my heart never s-stops beating for you.~"_

Maka moves slightly, getting him to tense and take his hand off her chest. Did his singing wake her up? Crona watches closely as she starts to move more..

Then her whole body tenses and her eyes shoot open..There's fear..confusion..She grips on Crona tightly..Her breathing uneven.

"M-Maka are you okay?" Crona puts a hand on her cheek..moving his face closer so she knows it's him..

She doesn't respond right away..but He watches as that fear in her eyes..dies away..Her eyes going back to normal size..she lets out a shaky breath.

"Yeah..i'm fine." Maka wraps her arms around Crona..burying her head in his chest. "Just a crazy ass dream.."

"W-What happened?" Crona rubs soothing circles in her shoulder..nuzzling the top of her head...he frowns. "W-Was it a bad dream?"

"You could say that.." Maka makes an odd sound in Crona's chest.. "Crona..what do you know about my mother?"

Everything stops for Crona. He tenses..his throat closing up..his eyes wide..He bites his lip to stop his whimper..to stop himself from just confessing to her right now..but todays' her last day..She..she doesn't know does she?..She couldn't possibly..

But Maka is waiting for an answer..So Crona swallows down his fear..and he answers.

"N-not much.." Crona speaks quietly..hoping Maka can't hear how he's feeling..guilty. "I know w-what I do know from you..t-that she was a good person..and t-that you loved her.." He almost sobs at that..but he keeps himself together..he has to.

"..Do you remember seeing her as a kid?" Maka's voice is quiet. "Medusa and my mother were really good friends..like..really good friends..so do you many remember seeing them together as a kid?"

"..." Crona is silent for a moment..before he nods. "Y-Yes..I remember seeing her at s-some of the witches meetings..M-Medusa use to go out to m-meet her I think..i-it's hard to remember so far back."

"How old were you?" Maka tightens her grip on him.

"I-I was four.." Crona seems to be trying to recall something.

...Wait..so..her mother was still involved with Medusa when Maka was four years old?

"So they were still friends then?" Maka frowns slightly.

"I d-don't know if I would call it that.." Crona rubs her shoulders. "..I-I think they were..b-but I remember Medusa saying something a-about it having to be kept secret..w-well..she kept me a-away from your mother..I-I don't think she wanted K-Kami to know I w-was a boy.." Crona's voice gets softer. "S-She was embarrassed of me..embarrassed that Kami had y-you..and she had me..I t-think..I r-remember her saying I w-wasn't allowed to see you..t-that I ruined everything..."

Maka thinks of Medusa's and her Mother's plan of raising their children together..Did Medusa having a boy really ruin that?..If Medusa had a girl..would Crona have been raised as her sister?..It's too weird to think about..If Crona turned out to be a girl..her life might be so much different..She might have two moms..instead of having a mom and a dad..Crona might not have ended up being her love..but her sister..It's weird right?

"You know Crona..it's good you are a boy..'" Maka looks up at him..he looks so ashamed..She kisses his cheek and smiles at him. "If you were a girl..You would be my sister."

"H-Huh?" Crona blinks at me..He looks confused.

"My mother and Medusa had a plan of raising us together..So, if you were a girl, hell we would have been sisters." Maka chuckles slightly at the thought.

"O-Oh that's weird.." Crona frowns..His eyes getting glossed over in thought..

"..Do you know what happened Crona?" Maka looks at him seriously. "..I mean..my mother and Medusa were good friends right?..it's weird they just fell apart..and it's hard to believe that medusa having you changed everything.." Maka thinks of Spirit..thinks of what Medusa said about love..and how her mother found it.. "..Did my mother just..leave everything for Spirit?.." This doesn't settle well in her stomach..thinking of that man..ugh..

"N-No."

This gets Maka to look at him in surprise..Crona's gaze is shifting..such a guilty look in his eyes. "..M-Medusa told me..it w-was all my fault..o-once I was born she was so ashamed..s-she couldn't have Kami k-knowing that she gave birth to a boy..S-She told me she made Kami leave because of me..I o-over heard when I was little her talking to someone..apparently she got a place for Kami to stay..M-Medusa went there a lot I think.." Crona trembles. "M-Medusa told me that K-Kami wanted to stay..wanted to s-stick with a p-plan that I didn't understand till now..b-but my mother couldn't because of me..s-she said she couldn't kill me..T-That I ruined everything."

Maka stares at him with wide eyes...Medusa is the one that kicked her mother out?..just because she was so embarrassed of having a boy?..Maka would think her mother would be understanding...Kami seemed to care about Medusa..Maka can't see her mother really caring if Medusa had a boy..so why was it such a big deal-

"..S-She was p-protecting y-your mother." Crona's voice gets Maka's thoughts to stop. She looks at this boy..who is looking up at the ceiling..his expression can't be read. " M-Medusa was breaking the l-law..keeping me alive..If i-it were to be found that she kept h-her son alive..her, and anyone involved in it would b-be put to death by the witch's c-council..M-Medusa made me read the rules..j-just to make me feel worse about it. M-Medusa has broken a lot of rules with me..S-She didn't want Kami getting dragged down with h-her..s-so she sent her away...b-because for some reason..she couldn't kill me..t-that's all she said to me..t-that's all I can remember in my earliest memories..her s-saying she couldn't kill me..s-she wanted too..I k-know she still wants to..w-why even go through all the trouble?"

Maka closes her eyes..So that's why.. "..It's really illegal to keep the male offspring of witches alive? Why is it such a big deal?"

"..T-The rule book s-said we aren't f-fit for life..a g-girl is a full-blooded witch..w-we are only half..w-we are freaks. In the b-book of the witches..It s-says there's only s-suppose to be full bloods..full blooded witches..and full blooded humans..a m-mixture is a disgrace..a m-mutation...i-in their words, i'm a m-mutant..any boy born of a w-witch is." Crona rubs my hair..like he's trying to comfort Maka..when he's the one that sounds so lost..so hurt.

Maka feels her blood boil at this..thinking of Crona..her love..thinking of Kid..They are mutants..they deserve life just like anyone else.. "That book is fucking wrong Crona. Your not a mutant. Your a beautiful boy. I don't care if your half blooded, full blooded..your still Crona to me." Maka grabs his chin..forcing him to look at her.

"M-Maka.." Crona looks at her with wide eyes..a slight blush on his cheeks.

"This rule really pisses me off." Maka growls.. "Who the hell wrote the book?"

"..M-Mabba." Crona frowns "The g-grand witch..."

"More like grand bitch." Maka shakes her head..Crona twitches slightly at that. She closes her eyes...trying to pull everything together...Medusa didn't kill Crona because of her mother..Medusa protected Kami by sending her away..getting her another place to stay...so what happened after that?..If they still met after this..when does Spirit come in?..

"M-Maka.." Crona's soft voice breaks her thoughts and she looks at him..his gaze is shifting. "..C-Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." Maka lets out a breath as she cups his cheeks..giving him a passionate kiss on the lips..She can feel this boy melt under touch..his ams pulling her closer..his heart beat picking up speed. His lips..so soft..They haven't changed..just like this boy hasn't changed..still timid..She remembers their first kiss, back at the asylum..this boy fell on her..tripped..His lips clashing against hers..and after she had a taste of him..she needed more, and more, and more..

Now here she is..and she still can't get enough of him.

"I love you" She speaks this against his lips..the boy blushes..his breath hitching..

"I l-love you too Maka.." he breathes against her lips..his pale blue eyes looking into her own..those pale blue eyes that started this all..

"When all this is over.." Maka smirks slightly. "Remind me to draw your eyes. I need to fucking do that..I wanted to and I never got to it!"

"O-Okay.." Crona chuckles. "I-I'll tell you Maka..a-and maybe..w-we could..color again?..I-I miss piglet.." He fidgets.

"Hell yeah! We can color! When all this is over Crona we can do whatever the hell we want..We can color, I can draw you so many times..we can travel, we can dance, anything we want!" Maka giggles..just thinking about it..she closes her eyes..focusing real hard..before her nose wiggles against his..

"Y-Yay!" Crona grabs her face..wiggling his nose back..he laughs with her..both thinking ahead...thinking of better times..thinking how their life could be like..

Maka has to make it out of this alive first.

Suddenly..Maka stops laughing..she winces before she holds her face in her hands. Crona stops laughing..his smile turning into a concerned frown. "M-Maka are you okay?" He gets closer when Maka moves her hands away..giving him a weak smile..

"Yeah..my head really hurts though.." She takes a deep breath. "..Crona..could you..get me a glass of water?" Maka frowns. "..If you don't want to, I can't get it myself i-" She starts getting up, only to wince.

"N-No Maka please don't get up." Crona lays her back down..giving her a firm look. "I-I'll get you a glass of water..y-you just rest here, i'll be right back okay?.."

"Okay.." Maka is still wincing as she watches Crona get out of bed slowly..before he starts making his way to the door.. "..Hey Crona?"

The pink haired boy stops at the door..he turns to look at her..with those pale blue eyes..those eyes full of love..and determination to make her feel better. "Y-Yes Maka?"

"..I just want you to know..your everything to me." Maka smiles at him softly..Crona looks at her with wide eyes. "Your so..good. So pure..you called me your angel once..but your really my angel Crona. You made me a better person..and for that..I want to say thank you."

"..' Crona stares at her a moment..before he looks to the door. "I-I didn't do anything Maka..the p-person you a-are now..is the p-person you always were. You're the o-one that's done all the hard work..i've j-just been there..b-by your side, following your lead.." he opens the door. "No one is pure...and i'm s-sure as hell n-not." His voice is really shaky..but he quickly walks out..closing the door behind him.

* * *

Crona takes deep breaths..leaning against the bedroom door..His eyes are shaking..his chest hurting..It took all he had..not to just tell her..just tell her how much of demon he really is..just tell her how tainted he really is..how tainted his hands are..It's too much..Her asking him about her mother..then talking about him..saying how pure he is..how good he is..

She doens't know..The guilt is eating him alive..she deserves to know..

What if she dies and he never gets to tell her?-

No. Maka isn't dying. That isn't going to happen..She's going to live..she's going to be with him forever..Right?

Not if she finds out about what he's done..Like Medusa told him..he's ruined everything. He ruined Kami's life..and handed her death. It was him. He did it. He's not pure..He's nothing close to it..Yet Maka smiles at him..tells him she loves him..that he's everything to her..

It hurts..He feels like dying when he sees that smile..that smile just for him..it hurts..She's smiling at a freak..a demon that ruins everything..that ruined her life..that took everything away..

Crona pants..gripping his fist..This is her last day..telling her now..would be like a death sentence for her..she needs to keep her sanity..He needs to keep his mouth shut..

No matter how much it hurts.

Now..It's time for him to get her some water..to be of use to her. Crona nods to himself before he leans off the door. He starts running down the hallway..wanting to get Maka a glass of water as quick as possible..the head ache looks like it's hurting her..He doesn't want her to hurt..She doesn't deserve it..

If he could trade places with her..If he could some how carry her burden..he would. He would set her free..let her run away from all this..and he would take her time..he would be taken by Arusa..

And he would be able to deal with it..

He can't deal with Maka being taken though..not her. Not his love. Not his happiness..not his life.

Crona picks up the speed..running down stairs and into the dinning room..no one is here..he doesn't allow him self to think as he runs into the kitchen..right up to the cabinets that hold the glasses. He opens it up quickly..taking out a large glass..it looks like it holds a lot of water.. grips it tightly..afraid he'll drop it with his shaking hands as he hold the cup under the sink and starts to fill it up..

"C-Come on.." Crona shifts impatiently..waiting for the water to fill it up..Once it's full, he shuts the water off and turns around..ready to run up to Maka..ready to give her this water and take away her pain..

Only for the inside of his wrist to feel like it's on fire.

Surprised, Crona yelps..dropping the glass of water..before he can catch it, it falls to the ground and shatters..water getting every where. He can't even worry about that as he grabs his hand..turning his wrist to look..

The vertical eye on The inside of his wrist is lighting up..it's burning..getting Crona to scratch at it..he moves around, desperate for the pain to stop..He runs out of the kitchen...blinding by the pain-

Then the pain stops. His wrist stops hurting..

Crona's eyes widen..He isn't the only one in the dinning room...Crona stares at the back of a boy..he doesn't know who this person is..it's not Ragnarok..it's not Judas either..

Just as soon as Crona saw the boy..in a blink of an eye he's gone..

Crona's wrist starts hurting again..but the pain is dull..one thought striking his head..booming through his mind louder then a drum.

_Maka!_

Something isn't right..Crona takes off running as fast as he can out of the dinning room..He can't feel his wrist anymore..He just runs..panic gripping his heart as he runs back up the stairs..and down the hallway towards their room..

Only to see that boy again..reaching for Their door knob-

"S-Stop!" Crona shouts..still running toward this person..

The boy's..head turns. It twists..in a way that would break a normal person's neck. It's eyes are nothing but blackness..the boy's face pale..the veins of his face able to be seen..His mouth opens..showing off his pointed teeth..Even with this boy being so warped..Crona knows this boy..

He's the boy that Maka tied up..the one they thought Medusa got..

Crona can't help to stop at looking at this boy..his eyes wide..frozen..he wasn't expecting this..

The boy stares eerily at Crona a moment..before it's head twist back so it's looking at the door..it grabs the door knob-

This snaps Crona out of his trance. This boy wants to get to Maka..something screams inside of him..This boy wants to hurt Maka.

"N-No!" Crona growls and runs towards this boy. "Y-You don't touch her!" He doesn't know what he's going to do..but he won't let this..thing touch her. Ragnarok trusts him..Maka trusts him..

He's done letting them down.

The boy..suddenly appears right in front of Crona..his head twisted backwards..his mouth open in a silent scream. Crona freezes mid run..only for this boy to back hand him..

It feels like he just got hit with a truck. Crona hits the ground and bounces from this hit..He cries out in pain when he lands on his ribs..His face feels on fire..Crona tries to get back up..only to fall back down..

He's weak. He's nothing without Ragnarok..nothing with out Judas.

**"How pathetic."** The boy appears in front of Crona..smirking..his body twisted in a odd crab-walk..looking at Crona upside down..green goo leaking out of his mouth. " **So your Judas's host? Heh..You poor boy."** This boy chuckles..his voice is deep..it rumbles. **" He's abandoned you like he does with all his hosts. Look at you..so weak..it's delicious."**

Crona can't help but to feel fear..looking into this boy's..no..this demon's eyes..seeing those eyes of nothing but blackness..this warped boy..Crona thinks his ankle might be broken. That one hit did him in..

"**Let's hope that girl puts up more of a fight then you."** The boy grins when Crona's eyes get wide and he tenses. **" I heard she has a pretty nice ass, might just make her hurt in more ways then one..rip her soul from her body as I viscously fuck her. That sounds good."** He laughs in Crona's face..watching his rage build. The demon turns around. "**That sounds real-"**

"You won't fucking touch her!" Crona screams..before he forces himself up..he doesn't think of the pain..He tackles this boy. The boy makes a grunt..before him and Crona fall down the stairs...They roll..Crona tries to keep himself on top..The boy twists his head so he's face is mere inches from Crona's..Even though his front is against the stairs...He opens his mouth..before green goo shoots out..getting all in Crona's face..Crona can't see, put he continues to hold onto this boy as they fall down the stairs..He punches him..hits him as hard as he can..the boy grunting before they both hit the ground. The demon throws Crona off..He hits the wall and cries out in pain. Crona wipes the goo from his face..so he can see..

The boy right in front of him..Scowl on that pale, dark face.

**"That's it. I don't give a fuck if you belong to Judas. Your fucking dead."** The boy growls as he grabs Crona..he roars in his face..Crona struggling in his hold..red blood on the corner of his mouth.. "**I'll make you suffer!"** he throws Crona once again..the pink haired boy hits the ground hard..he does a roll..before skidding to a stop..Crona coughs blood..These blows probably have broken some of his ribs..

This is it..he's going to die here..

"D-Do to me what you want.." Crona wheezes out, gripping his stomach. "..B-But don't..touch her."

**"Ohh look at the hero!"** The demon chuckles..the boy's head going around in a circle..making a sickening cracking sound. He grins at Crona. **"Oh but you see..once i'm done with you, i'm going to fuck your girl silly while I rip her apart. I'll drink her tears, and love every scream she makes."**

"No!" Crona screams, trying to get up..only to hear a crack..he cries out in pain as he falls back down..He can't get up..He feels angry tears start to fall down his face..He's angry at this demon..angry at himself..for being to weak..for not being able to get back up..Not able to help her..to be what she needs..

**"Good bye~"** The boy laughs as he jumps toward Crona..going to end him..

He feels fear..but not for himself..for Maka..He's going to hurt Maka if he doesn't do something..if this guy kills Crona..he's going to kill Maka..Those angry tears turn into desperate ones...When this boy gets right on him..he calls on the name that comes to his mind..He can't do this alone..

"J-Judas!" Crona cries out.

**"He won't help you now-"** This demon laughs..about to strike Crona..about to crush to end him..

Only for his hand to be caught..by the person that is now in front of Crona..

"Now now..What do you think your doing?" Judas..the demon stands before Crona..The boys savoir. Judas's mad smile grows at how this other demon shakes a bit. "I do believe.." Judas twist the boy's wrist at a odd angle..breaking it. The demon growls in pain..trying to get out of Judas's hold. "That this boy belongs to me. You weren't trying to kill him.." Judas digs his long finger nails in the boy's flesh..digging at his wrist getting him to yelp. "..Now were you?"

**"O-Of course fucking not. I was just fucking with the brat."** The boy speaks hastily..his black eyes wide..he looks surprised..confused..

"J-Judas.." Crona looks up at this demon in awe..he's surprised he actually came too..he hasn't answered any of his other calls..

"Oh that's funny." Judas hums..before he lets go of the demon's wrist..Only to grab his neck..The boy gurgles..Judas choking him as he lifts him off the ground. "If you were just 'fucking' with him. Why is he bleeding so much? He looks like he's in pain. You hurt him and I don't take kindly to someone hurting my best friend."

Crona feels..a relief wash over him..Judas..is his best friend. He's here, protecting him..He can't be a traitor right?..this proves it..it has to.

Judas mad smile grows..his vines gathering around him before they latch out..They go through this boy's shoulders..wrapping around him..The boy roars in pain as the vines hold him up in the air..green goo falling out of the boy's wounds..

"Your in time out!" Judas points a finger at this boy, a scolding look on his face. "You know better!"

**"Fuck you Judas!"** The boy growls..but he's stuck in the air..A wince on his face.

"Not today!" Judas huffs before he turns on his heel to look at Crona. "Best friend!" Judas gasps as he falls to his knees in front of Crona..a frown on his face..Crona can't help to notice..Judas looks a bit different..His skin is darker..He has his vines back..His eyes..are darker..they shake more..Crona can feel the madness radiating off of him..and it's making him nervous.

"J-Judas.." Crona coughs..holding his stomach. "..T-Thank you for saving me..I-I didn't think you would come.."

"Why's that?" Judas tilts his head..seeming like he's really confused.

"..Y-You haven't been answering my calls.." Crona frowns. "W-We really n-need to talk about-"

"Your so hurt Crona! Here, let me get a look at your wounds." Judas suddenly gets on top of Crona..He's not pressing on him..but before Crona can say anything..his shirt melts..it turns back to black blood..falling off of him, exposing him to this demon.

"W-What are you-" Crona tenses..trying to push Judas off..only for the demon to pin his wrists beside his head.

"Don't move." Judas eyes narrow..getting Crona to freeze. "Your ribs are broken..and so is your ankle...I can fix it..it's just going to hurt okay? Do you trust me?"

Crona looks into this demon's eyes..the eyes of madness..They bonce around..his eyes don't look anything close to a human's anymore..His hand more like claws then hands..he thinks of these past couple of days..Thinks about all that he's been though..being locked in a cage..being let out..thinking of this boy..not knowing what to do..He might be stupid but..

"I t-trust you." Crona breathes out..He watches as this demon smiles at him..iit's a smile full of relief.

"Good. No matter what Crona..know i'm on your side." Judas leans down..so he's saying this against the skin of his ribs..He takes a finger nail and makes a small cut on his ribs..Getting Crona to whimper in pain but he bites his lip. Judas puts his mouth over the cut..Crona feels something go inside him..it burns..it hurts!

_"Shhh.."_ Crona hears Judas's voice in his head..the demon is stroking his hair..his mouth still on the cut. "_It will be over soon."_

Crona takes shaky breaths..He feels this demon's blood work through him..placing back his ribs..fixing all his broken bones..before all the pain is gone..and Crona can breathe normally..

"There.." Judas pulls away..Giving the small cut on his ribs a kiss..and it closes up. He looks up at Crona..those eyes dancing madly. "All better!"

"..Y-Yeah.." Crona stares at him a moment..just realizing something..he frowns. "..I-I thought I w-was never going to see you again..w-we did a exorcism today and-"

"I know! Did you like my acting?" Judas grins. "I'm the best fucking actor out there! I bet if I wasn't..you know, a demon. I could be better then Johnny Dep. People would love me even more then they do now!"

"..S-So that scream..?"

"All fake." Judas ruffles Crona's hair..getting closer. "Good job..you did great. I was a bit worried you would give them my name..but you didn't. You stayed true to me.." Judas is practically laying on top of Crona now..those mad eyes inches from his own. " You make me sooo happy..I could just.."

And then he kisses Crona. It's soft..The demon's eyes slipping shut. Crona stares at him with wide eyes..his lips frozen in place as the demon nips at them and bites.

"J-Judas stop-" Crona tries to push him off..only for the demon to growl and kiss harder. This shocks Crona..he gasps, once his mouth is open, the demon shoves his tongue in, making sure to taste all of Crona..This kiss is different from all the other times..forceful..hard..painful. Crona tries to push him off..only for his wrist to be head back by his bed..by thornless vines. The demon's hands start to roam shamelessly on Crona's bare chest..feeling down his smooth stomach that is concaving in from his touch..he feels with the palm of his hand down to his hip..before moving it behind..grabbing Crona's ass roughly.

Crona doesn't like where this is going. His commands of telling the demon to stop are muffled by Judas's mouth on his..Crona can't push him off..he can't do anything..

He's at this boy's mercy..

Crona is getting fearful when Judas grabs his member through his pants..even more fearful when he sees what's going on above them..

The boy...the other demon has ripped one of the vines out of him..and he's working on the second one..he's going to get free!

When Judas breaks the kiss, Crona screams.

"J-Judas the boy he's-" Crona stops..when he looks into Judas's eyes..

His eyes are red..his face warped in a snarl..Those eyes..are filled with nothing but lust and madness.

It's terrifying.

Crona feels overwhelmed..with the madness he feels..it's washing over him..it's getting harder to focus..his mouth is twitching..This isn't' good.

Judas leans in again..this time kissing and biting at Crona's neck..It's rough..yet every kiss..every bite..is like a injection of madness. Crona's eyes are unfocusing..refocusing..any words of refusal can't seem to come out..but he's groaning..and his lips are twitching more..Everything starting to spin..he feels like laughing. The demon rolls his hips against Crona's..Moaning into his neck at the fiction it causes..

Things are spiraling out of control. He has to stop this now...But everything is too funny..the room is spinning..all he can do is moan and groan..wasn't he suppose to be doing something?..His head hurts..all he can see is three vertical eyes staring back at him..at every kiss..at every bite..they get bigger..The demon kisses down..Biting and licking Crona's harden nipple..

Those eyes are huge now..Crona can't help it! He lets out a giggle..

Suddenly the kisses stop..so do the bites..The madness suddenly leaves Crona..those eyes disappearing..He gets his vision back..that odd smiling falling from his face as he looks over at the Judas..He standing far away now..A hand over his mouth..Those eyes back blue..They shake..

"I almost took you.." Judas says under his breath..but Crona hears him. Judas frowns. "All this demon power just adds to my boner for you..This is why I didn't want-"

Suddenly that boy drops down from the sky..he's bleeding out of his shoulders..Crona tenses..ready for him to jump him again..Only for the boy to turn..and run..he's running up the stairs..

_Maka!_

"J-Judas stop him!" Crona screams, he can't worry about being mad at Judas right now..He needs to save Maka. He forces himself up.

"Mother fucker!" Judas growls.. before he runs after the demon..He's a lot faster then Crona..in a blink of an eye he's gone.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries out In worry, he runs up the stairs..hoping to god that Judas got to that boy before he got to Maka..His face is still hot..from both anger and embarrassment...yet he cant' really be angry with the demon..He saved his life..and he's saving Maka right now..and the look in his eyes after..He didn't look exactly guilty..but he didn't look happy either.

_Maka.._

Crona picks up the pace..his chest is clenching in panic..please..please..be okay. Crona runs to the door to their bed room..and tackles it open..

Then..the worse sight lays before him..

A empty bed. A empty room.

Maka isn't in here..she's gone.

Everything stops for Crona..his stomach turning too much..he might just puke..He walks a couple of steps in..wanting to make sure..wanting to look closer..wanting to prove his eyes wrong..that she's in here, safe and sound..waiting for her water-

But she isn't here.

"Crona i'm back." Crona hears Ragnarok's voice behind him now..his heart beat picks up speed..when he feels Ragnarok's gaze..on what he's looking at . "..Crona..where the fuck is Maka?"

Crona turns slowly around..Ragnarok is already glaring at him..his eyes narrowing..his being flickering..

This..this is really, really bad. How can he even explain all this to Ragnarok?..no matter what he says..it doesn't change the fact that..

"I d-don't know!" Crona grips his hair..He screams..The desperation seems to take Ragnarok aback a bit. "We h-have to find her! T-there's a demon In the mansion! It's after her! I left to go get h-her some water because her head was hurting..o-only to run into him! I-I tried fighting him..I t-tackled him down stairs but he ended up getting away from me..I d-don't know where he is and when I came in here to check on her..s-she was gone! " Crona is close to hyperventilating..he couldn't tell Ragnarok about Judas...not now..when they have to focus on saving Maka.

'Fucking shit!" Ragnarok roars..He doesn't look like he's mad at Crona..not yet..His face is nothing but worry..a panic in those piercing blue eyes. "We got to fucking tell Medusa! She'll be able to find her quicker with the necklace!" With that he fades away..leaving Crona alone..

Crona takes a deep breath before he runs out of the room..running towards his mother's room..his mind swirling..they need to get to her first..they need to get to her before the demon does..

Crona knows he hasn't dodged the bullet from Ragnarok..after they find Maka..Ragnarok will beat the shit out of him..and if they don't..

Hell..who knows.

If they don't find her..Crona hopes Ragnarok just kills him. It's what he deserves..He wasn't enough..He couldn't protect her..couldn't save her..

He's weak. He's nothing but a boy..

And because of that he's ruined everything.

"M-Maka!" He cries her name..hoping she will answer..hoping she's okay..and that she'll be smiling at him..

But she doesn't answer..and he doesn't see her smile..

He only has the silence..and the thoughts of what could have happened..

_Maka..where are you?_

* * *

"N-No one is perfect..and i'm s-sure as hell not." Crona's voice is bitter..Maka frowns..reaching out for him only for the boy to leave, closing the door behind him..

She wasn't expecting that response..Why did he sound..so sad?..almost angry? She didn't think she did anything..

Maka can't think much of this..before it happens again. A sharp pain in her head. Maka was being strong for Crona..acting as if she's just having a head ache..but it's much more then that..

She's still hearing that roar..the roar for help.

It's pounding in her head..Getting her to cry out in pain..She closes her eyes..rocking back and forth..gripping her hair..all she can hear are screams..It's painful..Maka covers her ears..but it doesn't no anything..it's in her head...It's stinging..getting her body to be covered in goose bumps..It's getting worse, the screaming getting louder..more desperate..

"P-Please..stop!" Maka pleads..her eyes shutting as tight as they can..It's maddening..It's eating at her sanity..Someone..please..stop this! She can't..she can't deal with it. She can't deal with these screams. Can't deal with all the loud noises..She needs it to stop! She needs it ot stop now!-

Suddenly..the pain is gone..the scream dying down to a light ringing..The air around her changes..into something better..warmer..lighter. Maka opens her eyes..Custos is standing before her..a frown on his face..those green eyes holding concern for her like they always do. He's holding out his hand..so it's over Maka's head but not touching her..He's gotteen the screaming to die down..

"Maka are you alright?" Custos holds his hand there..it's glowing slightly.

"I am now..but I still here it..the screaming." Maka hugs herself..glad it's died down..she just wants it to stop completely now. "Why the hell am I hearing it?..Is..it madness?..am I going mad?"

"No. It's a cry for help..just like the other times when you had dreams of the places that need you..someon is calling for life." Custos looks like he wants to touch her..to offer her comfort..

But he can't. He's an angel..and Maka is a witch..They were never meant to work together.

"A cry for help? Then why the hell does it hurt? And it's not like I can see the person..I only hear they're screams.." Maka frowns a bit confused.

"it hurts because it's so close..someone in this mansion is calling on you Maka..someone is in need. It's so intense..for the one that's screaming is full of emotions..Strong ones."

"Someone in the mansion?.." Maka frowns deeply at that. "..Who needs help? There's not that many of us here.." Maka winces when the screaming starts to get louder again.

"I don't know..but if you don't act soon it will be too late." Custos has a far away look. "I am a bit concerned..something doesn't feel right."

"What-" Maka starts..only for the screaming to get intense again..It's desperate..it's calling for her..Maka feels her chest tighten..She closes her eyes and grinds her teeth. "Damn it! I don't even know where they are-" That's when something flashes through her mind..in the dream..the library. Maka's breathing is uneven..but she has to see is calling for her..She thinks of the library..and fades away..

When she opens her eyes..she's in front of the library doors..the screaming in her head has stopped. It's gone from her head..Custos isn't with her anymore..There isn't a trail of blood like in her dream..butshe hears something..the faint sound of someone talking..shouting..She feels magic in the air..something is going on behind this door..It's her choice now. She can get involved..or she can walk away...Should she get involved then? With so much going on..

Maka grabs the door handle..closing her eyes..

Maybe she's turned soft..or maybe she's just curious..She needs to see who it is..then she'll decided what to do..if she will help..or if she'll just walk away.

Maka takes a deep breath..before she opens the door..her eyes falling on a sight that she will never be able to unsee..It's a scene you would think you would only find in a gruesome horror movie..one of those scenes..that you would never imagine..even in your darkest of nightmares..

A..woman she thinks..lays on the ground..wait no..looking closer..even though she doesn't want to..She sees the blue hair..she isnt' wearing her hat..

It's Eruka.

Maka puts a hand over her mouth..Her stomach turning..This woman..has been mascaraed. Her face, that use to be so smooth, so flawless..is messed up. Those cute dots on her cheeks..have been cut out, leaving holes that you can see her teeth through. Her eyes open..the eye lids have been stitched open..The small girl is naked..exposed..showing in full view the horror that is inside this girl..

There's something..moving inside of her..they're small..but there's hundreds of them..They stick out slightly..it's sickening looking. There's holes in her body..one on her stomach..Maka watches in horror as a small snake slivers out of it..There's..snakes in side of her..

What makes her want to puke the most..

Is that Eruka is alive. Some how she is..Maka sees the faintest movement of her chest..Sees how those black eyes are shaking...in both fear and pain..This girl has been like this a while..Any scream she would have made for help..destroyed..by the fact her mouth is sown together..Her hands are gone..cut off..she can't save herself.

Maka can't think of anything..This sight destroying her thought process..Eruka isn't alone.

"-you bitch!" Free roars..holding this girl in his arms..he's in her blood..Those eyes of his sharp..narrow..animalistic.. When ever he reaches out to touch her stitches in her mouth..A dark magic shocks him..Getting him to grind his teeth..his eyes starting to shake in panic. " I'm going to fucking kill you! Eruka please..fuck..fuck! You fucking sick bitch! Eruka don't die! Medusa!" He roars out..in anger..In desperation..

That's when Free's eyes..fall on Maka.

"You!" He shouts, getting Maka to tense..her heart beat drumming in her ears..Free points at her..His eyes wide. "You! You can save her! Help she's going to fucking die why are you just standing there?!" He roars at her..

Maka's body feels like lead..it doesn't move at his command..

Free's eyes..they change.. "..Please.." It's quiet..but she heard it..his plea..the look in his eyes..dersperation..as he holds Eruka in his arms..She's dying..she's in pain..

Medusa did this..yet Maka doesn't think Medusa would just kill her for no reason at all..There had to be a reason..yet with the look in Free's eyes..

She can't say no.

Maka closes her eyes..and appears right in front of Eruka..kneeling next to the body..getting a better look at something she just wants to run away from..

"There's a block on the stiches..I couldn't get to them because i'm not a witch.." Free looks at her with hopeful eyes. "You can..you..your life! You can save her! Please!"

Maka's breathing becomes uneven..this isn't just a normal heal..Eruka has..snakes all in her body..She's badly hurt..how can she save her? Maka puts these thoughts aside..The first action she takes is putting her hand over Eruka's face..The stiches to her eye lids and mouth come off..the cuts healing..

As soon as the mouth is unstitched.. Eruka screams. It's so loud..painful. Maka winches...Blood is coming out of her mouth..Her eyes water..as if now her body can react..

"I found her..in Medusa's lab.." Free breaths heavily..before he holds out his hand..there's..Eruka's dots...wrapped in some ice. "I found these..I brought her here..I couldn't risk traveling with her like this..she wouldn't make it..Just..just save her!"

He's asking for too much..Maka knows..this is dangerous..most likely Eruka won't make it out of this..but she takes her dots..and puts them back in the holes..using her magic to seal them back in place..

Eruka is still screaming..She's in so much pain..Maka almost wants to kill her..to put her out of this hell..But Free is looking at her with hope..He's holding Eruka..The look in his eyes..

is it love? Maka doesn't know.

"I'm going to numb you Eruka..I'm going to get all these snakes out okay?..I am.." Maka says slowly as she puts a hand over the frog witches face..mumbling a spell under her breath..

Eruka's screams slowly start to die..till She's only staring ahead..her eyes wide..tears streaming down..Maka knows she can't feel the pain for now..but the spell will wear off soon.

"..Why did Medusa do this?" Maka Looks at Eruka's hands..before looking at Free..He isn't looking at her..he's looking at Eruka..running his hand through her hair. "..Do you have her hands?"

"No.." Free growls..He holds Eruka closer..who seems to be in a state of shock. "..I don't know what the fucking bitch did with them!-"

"Then i'll have to heal her with out them.." Maka knows what this means..Eruka can't use her hands anymore..She only has her mouth..She's so much weaker..she might not even be able to be a witch anymore..Maka takes a deep breath..before she puts her hands on the stumps..healing the wounds..So she has round stumps at her wrists.

Now the hard part..The fucking snakes.

"..You.." Eruka speaks..getting both Maka and Free to tense, the ware wolf getting closer..Eruka's eyes shake as she looks at Maka. "..You can't..save me."

"Don't fucking talk like that." Free growls. "this is the witch of life! She'll save you!-"

"I"m..ashamed.." Eruka looks at Maka..with such a sad look..her voice so quiet. "I always..admired you..I read about you..me and..Mizune did..We w-would read your story..for fun..I never..thought..you could be real..and that..I would b-be apart of your life.." The words are hard to get out..she's struggling. "..Don't heal..me..I've..tried to kill you..to ruin you..so that..I could have..her back.." Eruka looks Maka in the eyes. "..I'm y-your enemy..I..want..you dead..a life..f-for a life.."

"..How would killing me bring her back?" Maka tenses a bit at this..

Didn't..didn't Medusa promise Eruka to bring her back?..and her mother..what does She have to do with it..? What does her death have to do with it..?

Eruka opens her mouth..Only to scream..Her face falling..She's in pain again..the spell has worn off.

"Stop fucking talking and save her!" Free growls..his teeth baring..his chest is puffing..He's holding eruka's head in his chest..trying to sooth her..

"Damn it!" Maka hisses and quickly says the numbing spell..Eruka's screams die down..Maka has work to do..how can she get all the snakes out..without killing her?

_"The snakes respond to Medusa..what do you have of hers?"_ A voice coos in my head..it's not Death..it's not Custos..but it sounds familiar.

What does she..have of-

The necklace. The necklace Medusa gave to her mother.

Maka takes off the necklace..and hold it in front of the hole in Eruka's stomach..The necklace lights up..and all the snakes stop moving..They are still inside..but they have stopped.

_"Command them.."_

"..I want you all..to disappear..without hurting her." Maka feels kinda stupid..in her head she doesn't believe this will work...but the necklace lights up..

And when Maka blinks..all the snakes are gone..They just disappear..they don't come out..they're just gone..

_"Your mother used the necklace to..to get places Medusa didn't want anyone in..She had snakes guard the place.. Your mother used the necklace..and the snakes would listen to her..It's different right? Thinking she cared. That she would give that power to Kami. What do you think?..you think Medusa trusted her? What do YOU think happened to them Maka?"_

Maka can't answer this voice..as she looks down at Eruka..she coughs as Maka goes through her body..healing any wound the snakes had caused..

"Your.." Eruka speaks again..getting Maka to look at her..She's crying again. "..Your just..l-like I knew she would be..n-nothing like me..nothing like Medusa..I w-wish..I w-wish you had a happier ending now life..and..i-i'm sorry..I'm selfish..w-we're all selfish..we a-ask for to much..and I-in the end..it will be y-your death.." Her eyes close..and her head rolls to the side..She's only past out..

Maka saved her life.

Free holds her against his chest..nuzzling his head into her hair...He looks at Maka with a look..those brown eyes of his glistening. "..You did it..you saved her.." He glances around..before looking back at her. "..Maka..listen to me. I don't know what the fuck is going on now..but your in danger. You need to get the fuck out of here..You need to leave Crona and that ghost behind. They are on the same side we were on...I need to go. I'm getting Eruka the fuck out of here..I promise though..I won't forget this." Free gets up quickly..his body changing..He gets on all fours..Eruka laying on his back..He turns to that wolf..those eyes..even animistic seem..softer. "..I'll be back."

With that..This animal roars before Maka can ask him anything..He runs..before jumping out of the library window..

Maka doesn't even follow..her mind is swirling again..trying to place together what they said...

Eruka said she wanted Maka dead..so she could bring her back..but in that flash back..Medusa told Eruka she would help..So..Medusa..wants her dead too?..And..what was he talking about?..Crona and Ragnarok being on the same side?..They couldn't' want her dead..No..They're on her side..

If Medusa wanted her dead..Then why go through all the trouble? Why-

Suddenly Maka hears the library door open behind her...

"H-Help..please.." Maka turns around..and can't help her eyes widening..when she sees that boy..the boy that they tied up a while ago..limping towards her..he has wounds in both of his shoulders..tears falling down his face. "This place is a mad house! I-i thought I could find my way out..but I couldn't'! I..I barely escaped her..p-please help me!' He pleads..

Maka lets the tension escape her shoulders..at seeing his tears..He looks scared..alone..weak. "Your lucky you're not dead right now." Maka walks so she's right in front of this boy..she puts her hands on both of his shoulders..her power going out..healing him-

The boy grabs her hands.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The boy sobs..He looks so grateful..

"Your welcome.." Maka takes her hands from his..only for him to grab a hold of her.

"Please! You need to get me out of here! I can't stay! She wants to kill me!" He pleads.. "You promised me you would take me home!"

Maka's head is hurting..she feels sick..Thinking if..what if this whole time..Medusa was really trying to kill her?..It just..her head can't wrap around it..Her family would never be apart of that..

"You promised!" this boy breaks her thoughts with his shaking her..

She did promise him..didn't she?..She could do it really quick..get it out of he way, come back here..have a chat with Crona..or more like have a chat about Medusa about Eruka..and their plans of bring the dead back to life..

With this in mind..Maka nods.

"..I'll take you home..just think of your home..and i'll take you there.." Maka grabs a hold of him..putting a hand to his forehead..closing her eyes to concentrate.

"O-Okay.." The boy grips her..

Maka sees a city..it's in ruins..yet she can see a lot of people out and about..it's not that badly damaged..it seems some of the stores are still working..This gives her hope..there has to be hope. It's a pretty place..the most live people she's seen In a long time..

"Got it.." Maka takes her hand off his forehead..keeping her eyes closed. "You ready?"

"Y-Yes thank you so much!" the boy sobs..

Maka doesn't see though..The sinister smile on his face..as she grips him tighter..

And they fade away.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

Ragnarok appears right in front of Medusa's doorway..Crona right behind him..He can't think..He can't even register this..

He doesn't know where Maka is..

It's her last day.

Ragnarok reaches out to rip this door open..Only for it to fly open by it'self..Medusa running out..her eyes wide only to skid to a stop when She sees the two boys.

"What's going on? I felt.." Medusa seems a bit shaken up...She looks around..something changing in her eyes. "..Where's Maka? Is she still in her room?"

"N-No!" Crona pants.

"We don't know where the fuck she is!" Ragnarok flickers..Those piercing blue eyes shaking..His poker face has fallen..any emotion he feels..can be read like a book.

He's worried. He's anxious..he's afarid.

Medusa closes her eyes..only for them to shoot open..Her face pale. "Why is she out of the mansion?!" Her breathing is uneven. "Maka what are you doing?!" The snake witch fades away...about to go get Maka..

Only for her to reappear..she gets sling across the hallway..Medusa doing a flip..skidding to a stop on her bare feet..Her eyes are wide in shock.

"What the fuck happened?" Ragnarok turns..panic starting to crawl at him more.

"It's-" Medusa starts..

"I believe I can explain."

Medusa and Ragnarok tense..they slowly turn around...knowing this voice..but..but It can't be..

"The demon!" Ragnarok gasps out and takes a step back..Medusa's brows forrow..before her eyes light in realization..and She looks at her son..

Crona is looking at Judas..Determination in his eyes. "E-Explain..w-what's going on? Where is she?"

"Maka likes to play hero..she's been traveling out of the mansion under your noses for a couple of days now. She went out to help other's again..but you see..since it's so close to her time..my father knows where she is at all times..as soon as she stepped foot in the city she's in..My father saw this as a opportunity.." Judas grins..his eyes bouncing. "He put up a force field around the city if you will..Nothing gets in..or out. No magic can destroy it..There's no way for you to get in."

"Your lying!" Medusa takes a step forward..her eyes flickering in rage. "There has to be a way-"

"Holdy up there! I said there was no way YOU could get in.." Judas smile is so large. "..I didn't say anything about me.." He does a twirl on his heel. "I could get in there..easily..I could even take one of you with me! That is.." Judas stops turning to smirk at Medusa. "If you want my help?"

Medusa takes deep breaths..Ragnarok is looking at the demon still in shock..

"but..we fucking got rid of you..Crona-" Then he stops..Ragnarok looks at Crona..something flashing in his eyes when he sees the pink haired boy look down...Ragnarok's eyes narrow..a deep anger building inside of him..

"..Will You take me to Maka?.." Medusa locks eyes with this demon..straightening herself out..

"No." He chuckles and does a twirl.

"No?" Medusa's eyes narrow in hate..

"Not you! "Judas puts an arm around Crona..smirking. "I'll take Crona, and Crona only! He's the only one that trusts me! Your both butt faces."

This gets both Medusa and Ragnarok to glare at Crona..

"I hope you fucking know that means i'm coming too." Ragnarok growls, taking a step forward, his teeth bared.

"of course!" Judas purrs. "..It wouldn't be a party without you, now would it?.." the demon's lips curl.

Ragnarok glares him down..The demon chuckles before he does a twirl away from him..leaving Ragnarok right in front of Crona..

"..You fucking gave us the wrong name..!" Ragnarok feels that anger build..He's trembling..his eyes glaring into Crona..His chest puffing up. "You...You fucking traitor! I knew it!-"

"D-Don't start that!" Crona screams..shocking Ragnarok..getting him to stop talking. "This demon is what's going to get us to Maka! If I had gotten rid of him how the h-hell would we get to Maka huh?! He's on our side! S-Stop worrying about him and worry about g-getting Maka back!" Crona pants..He's stern.

"..She trusted you." Ragnarok snarls out..getting Crona's face to fall.

"Alright that's enough!" Medusa snaps..getting both boys to look at her. " This is Maka's last day! It's 6 o clock! At 12..her time is up. The demon could show up at any time! You must save her!" Medusa points at the demon who hasn't stopped smirking. "Hurry up and take them!"

"Sureee thing!" Judas puts his arms around Ragnarok and Crona...Ragnarok glaring so darkly at both the demon and Crona..The pink haired boy is looking down..Judas is grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get this over with!"

They fade away..

Medusa's bangs cover her eyes..

"..Maka...You have just fallen into your own hell."

The quiet of the empty mansion..agrees with her.

Everyone is gone but her now.

* * *

**Well damn. This chapter was shorter then I thought it would be but oh wells. I got it out pretty fast though :P**

**Thank you all for your support..i really can't believe how far I've gotten with this story..I literally have every thing planed out now..and I know the ending. It's good hearing how you guys think it's going to end..it lets me know who's on my tail and who i'm leading astray.**

**I was listening to the radio, driving home from work..and I think Kelly Clarkson's new song 'people like us' fits this story pretty good. When she says this is for the damned..I think of Maka. For the lost, Crona. And for the forgotten, Ragnarok If you haven't listen to it, do and you'll know what i'm talking about!**

**So judas is back hehe, of course he was acting!..but what else is he acting on?**

**Well till next time:)**


	69. Chapter 69

**I'm about to fuck your minds up.**

* * *

Maka opens her eyes once she knows she transported them at their destination..huh..it's funny..When she saw this place, there were a lot of people walking around..but now there isn't any..it's oddly quiet..broken up buildings around her..the sky is a pink color from the sun setting..it's pretty..yet..the quiet is getting to her. She was expecting more like then this..wanting for more life to be here to give her hope..

"Well here you go." Maka smiles over at the boy that is still holding onto her tightly.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you!" This boy takes a deep breath..his eyes shaking slightly..maybe in fear?

"I know this place looks messed up.." Maka frowns as she looks back at this place..at the blood on the side walk..at an abandoned Barbie doll on the road in front of them. "..I know it looks bad..but don't be afraid.." Maka grips her fist..looking up at the sky. "..I'm going to do all I can to fix this.." She whispers..speaking more to herself..this boy can't understand..he doesn't know..she caused all of this.

"You can really fix my home?" This boy grips her tighter..

"I-"

There's a scream from behind her. Maka whips around..The screaming doesn't stop..and it seems to be coming from the building in front of her..It looks abandoned..but the screaming tells her other wise.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" The boy screams, letting go of Maka, he runs off. Maka doesn't pay much mind to it though..someone needs help. She should just go back to the mansion..but it's like she can't deny a cry for help..

When did she become a fucking hero?

Another bloody scream does it for her. She takes off running into the building..a spell on the tip of her tongue..ready to heal..ready to save..She skids to a stop when she gets in...and the horror is exposed to her.

This place looks like it use to be a slaughter house..old blood on the floor..rotting meat everywhere..but..that's not what gets her to stop..there's..naked women on meat hooks..They're all dead..rotting, decaying. One is so old Maka can see her skull through her skin..all of them are covered in bruises..showing they struggled..The air is thick with death..and madness. She's stepping in a pool of blood..the smell is enough to make anyone puke their guts out..rotting flesh is something you never want the experience smelling. Maka is frozen..staring at these women..these dead, decaying people that use to be alive..now there hanging on meat hooks..chucks of flesh missing as if someone took a bite out of them-

A scream breaks through her shocked state and she looks to her left..her heart clenching..There's a woman on a meat hook..but she's alive. She's screaming in pain, the hook in her back..blood pouring out of her mouth..She's naked, bruises and cuts all over her body...She's missing a hand..and some flesh in her shoulder..teeth marks left in her skin.. What kind of sick fuck would do this?

Maka appears right in front of this woman..she's thrashing..hurting herself more...The more this woman screams, the more she struggles, the deeper the hook goes..the more her tears fall. The smell is revolting..She's as thin as a rail..how long has she been here? days?..It gets everything in Maka's being to cringe. "Please..stop..i'm going to get you down okay? I'm going to save you.." Maka speaks slowly..reassuringly as she puts her hand on this girl's stomach...sending her power out..The girl is ripped from the hook quickly..She cries out as Maka's power works quickly at healing the wound. Maka lays her down gently..The girl's screaming has wound in her back is gone..her shoulder all healed up..the bruises and cuts disappear from her skin..The pain leaves this woman...she's looking at Maka with wide eyes..shock..bewilderment..relief.

"Y-You..saved me.." The girl wheezes out, her brown eyes that use to be dull..have that fire of life back in them.

"Yes..you're going to be okay now.. who did this to you?" Maka is about to snap her fingers..to clothe this girl..when her eyes get wide..and she screams-

"They did!"

"What-" Maka starts..only to feel a sharp pain in the back of her head as something hits her. She cries out in pain..Her body getting knocked aside from the blow. She does a roll..skidding to a stop on her stomach..She can feel she's bleeding out of her head..her power is quick to heal it. Maka gets up quickly..looking to what attacked her.

"Well lookie here fellas!" A greasy man smirks at Maka..He snuck up on her..he's holding a bat..the end of it is bloody..with her blood. " Fresh meat!"

"Ohh and this one's young too!" another man snorts, winking at her..it almost gets her to puke.

There's a lot of men in here now..about 5 of them. They must have came in through another way..Maka didn't even realize. The girl she saved has already ran out..leaving her alone to deal with these parasites. No big deal. They don't know who the fuck they're messing with.

"You'll pay for what you've done." Maka growls..she lifts her hand up..it lighting up in green energy..she's going to fucking blast these ass holes to kingdom come-

"Heee yaw!" A greasy man roars..before he throws something at Maka..it's a pot but when it hits her wrist, it has enough power to make her shoot her power in the air instead of at these bastards. The green power breaks through the ceiling, making a beam in the sky. "That's some fancy power you have there!" This man's eyes bounce..

They're all mad.

"_Feed me."_ Death growls. "_Kill these ass holes!"_

With pleasure.

Maka's lips start twitching..her eyes getting dark.. _"Die."_ She stomps the ground. It opens around the man that threw the pot at her, him falling down into the ground with a scream..before the ground closes back up at her point.

"The ground's alive!" A greasy man screams..his eyes wide and bouncing in madness.

Maka smirks as she holds both her arms up..she starts moving them around in a circle..ready to try out her whirl wind spell..to take all of them out with her new one-hit-kill spell-

"This meat is feisty!" a man roars..before he throws something at her..it's a bolas..You know, those things used to catch wild animals when they're running away from you..you throw it at their legs, and it brings them down..before she can react it wraps around her arms..stopping her motion and breaking the spell..She cries out..ripping the thing off of her-

Two men grab her hands..stopping her fingers twitching..She opens her mouth to scream a spell..Only for them to put duck tape on her..stopping her power..Her eyes wide in fear..No..how..?

"If you want to act like a wild animal we'll treat you like one." One of the men smirks..Getting goosebumps to be sent throughout her body. " Looks like she needs to be tamed fellas!"

"I get a turn with her first! I'm going to make her scream the loudest!" A shorter man pushes the man in front of her out of his way..He gives her a crooked, yellow smile. "She's a beaut! Maybe we should skin her? Or stuff her? She's way too nice to be meat!" He puts his blood stained hand on Maka's thigh. She struggles, biting at the duck tape..fighting the men that have a hold of her hands..her eyes wide with both fear and disgust..

"She's a fighter though! She could be our dog, you know are bitch!" One chuckles out..playing with her hair..she moves her head away from him and he punches her in the stomach, getting her to gasps..sucking as much air through the duck tape she can. "Don't you fucking move from me bitch!"

"Your ours now!" One gets in her face..his breath smells like rotting flesh..Maka feels like puking..but she swallows it down..She doesn't want to die by choking on her own puke..

"She keeps trying to get away!" One of the men growl out that's holding her down..

"I have an idea! Lets cut off her feet! That way she can't run and we have a snack!" One man cheers..all the others cheering at his idea...Maka's eyes dilate when she sees the knife..the butcher knife...it's all bloody..already been used..it's dull.. She screams, fighting with these ass holes..but she can't move her fingers..can't say a spell..she's powerless..

Is she really going to die here?..after everything?..

The man grabs her feet..Maka kicks out, struggling as much as she can..two other men hold her legs down..She screams as she watches this man place the blade against her ankle..he's grinning ear to ear..Madness bouncing in his eyes. "Say good bye to your feet! You'll crawl like the bitch you are!" He lifts up the knife..Maka's eyes shaking-

When his hand goes down to cut her feet off..It's caught.

"I don't fucking think so." A voice growls..before this man is knocked away from her...the men holding her are suddenly knocked away..The crazy people jump back..Their eyes wide in confused..

Maka looks up at these two people in front of her now..the two people that saved her..these familiar people..Her heart lifts..in both surprise and relief.

She's saved.

* * *

"Here we are!" Judas cheers as the three appear in what looks to be a city..there is no sound..no people around. Crona frowns at the broken up buildings..and all the blood on the ground..both new and old...He hasn't seen this first hand,what his fight with Maka caused, the fight between Madness and Death caused...his guilt builds..but it's more for hurting Maka..is that wrong? That he feels more guilty for hurting Maka..then almost destroying the world?

No. She means everything to him. The world can burn..if it meant Maka would live.

"Where the fuck is she?" Ragnarok snarls..taking a step towards the demon, his eyes on fire..he's hostile. He's pissed off..he's afraid..All these emotions aren't settling well with the ghost. He needs to find her, and he needs to find her now.

"How should I know?" The demon tilts his head at Ragnarok..getting his eye to twitch.

"What the fuck you mean you don't know?! Then how did you even know she's here!" Ragnarok growls before he grabs a hold of Judas..Crona tensing at how the ghost snarls in the demon's face. "I know you fucking know where she is!"

"Maybe I do..maybe I don't." The demon chuckles darkly..the smirk on his face getting Ragnarok's being to tense...It's a teasing smirk..

"You-"

"J-Judas.." Crona speaks up..taking a step forward. "I-If you know you have to tell us! M-Maka's in danger!"

"Judas?" Ragnarok gives Crona an odd look..before his eyes light in realization..Crona covers his mouth..He didn't mean for his name to slip..he looks at the demon..afraid of what he's going to do.

"Yup that's my name! It's not like you knowing it can do anything now!" The demon chuckles as he does a spin on his heel..getting out of Ragnarok's grasp. " Maka's this way!" Judas takes off running..well more like skipping..skipping over dead bodies and such, humming a upbeat tune.

Ragnarok gives Crona a glare..before he takes off running after the demon..The pink haired boy takes a deep breath..He runs after them..his mind reeling.. Judas is on their side! So why is Ragnarok still so angry? Because of Judas they are going to save Maka! If Crona had given his name at the exorcism..Maka would be gone, and they wouldn't be able to do anything! Crona was in the right all this time!...

So why does Ragnarok's glare make him feel..bad? Is it because..he lied to him? That he's been going behind his back for this demon?..Crona hasn't been keeping him in the loop..or Maka for that matter...

Maybe that's what makes him a traitor..what is it that they said?..when they placed all their hands together?..

"_Together forever."_

..They are supposed to do everything together..He's been acting alone..separating himself from them in a way..maybe..that's what makes him a traitor..what makes him feel so bad..When all this is over..Crona hopes he can somehow amend Ragnarok's and his relationship..

But right now those odds don't look so good.

After awhile of running..Judas finally stops. He turns on his heel..pointing at a large building..it's old looking..abandoned..Bloody hand prints on the side of it. "She's in there!-"

Ragnarok and Crona take off running to the building..their eyes wide..and alert..The two boys tackle the door down..the old wood cracks..breaking easly, exposing this place to the two boys-

Crona's heart almost stops at what he sees..

"It's over.." Maka sobs out..she's laying on the ground..her back to them..they can't see her face..but they can tell she's crying. "It's all over.."

"Maka!" Ragnarok seems to snap out of his shocked state first..He disappears..and reappears right next to her. The girl doesn't respond. She keeps crying.. Crona runs over..stopping a few feet away..his chest tightening..his eyes shaking in worry..

"Maka your okay..we're here, we're not going to let anything fucking hurt you.." Ragnarok's words are soft as he grabs her shoulder..

"Your not g-going to let anything hurt me?" She sniffles.

"You fucking know that..Come on lets get you out of here." Ragnarok grabs her wrist...to help her up..

"..If you're not going to let anything hurt me..if you're my protector.." Maka slowly lifts her head up..Ragnarok and Crona's face falls..when they see she has red eyes..they glow..a mad smirk on her face. "**Who the fuck's going to help you?!"** Her voice changes to that of a man..her face warping..Before they can react she grabs Ragnarok, digging her nails in his shoulder's...The ghost roars in pain..this thing that is not Maka is burning him. "Let's put you in a cage!" Maka's face warps..to that of a man..He does a weird thing with his hand..

"What the fuck-" Ragnarok starts..trying to get away from him.. Only for this man to push him..Black light surrounds Ragnarok..Making a cage of sorts..When Ragnarok tries to get out..to tackle the bars..He's shocked. The raven cries out in pain..falling back.

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona shouts, turning to look at the other boy in concern.

"Crona move you dumb ass!" Ragnarok roars..This gets Crona to jump to the side..barely dodging the man who use to be Maka's grab. "Get the fuck out of here Crona! It's a trap!"

"I-It can't be.." Crona trembles but he turns..going to run out..get out of here..get help-

Only to bump into something.

"Your not going anywhere." A blonde haired man grins at him..his eyes that red too..he grabs a hold of Crona..before kneeing him in the face. Crona is sent flying back..He hits the cage Ragnarok is in..it shocks Crona..the boy crying out..before he falls to the ground..his face flat on the concrete.

"Crona!" Ragnarok's eyes are wide..he tries to reach out to him..only to get shocked..he grinds his teeth..

Dark Magic appears around Crona..binding him..tying him up. The boy groans..sitting himself up..when he sees his legs are tied..and his hands..he struggles..the dark magic only digs into his skin more..making him pant..grinding his teeth. "F-Fuck.."

"Got them!" The man yells..and soon..it isn't just two of them..four other people come out of the shadows..all male..those eyes red..mad smirks on all their faces.

"W-What's going on?" Crona's eyes get wide..when he sees that boy..the one he fought to keep from Maka at the mansion..the boy grins madly at him.. "W-Where's Maka?'

At this they all crack up.

"Crona don't you fucking see?" Ragnarok snarls, getting him to look over at raven. "They won't fucking tell you! This was a fucking trap! That demon set us up!"

"N-No that can't be!" Crona trembles..he looks back at these people..who are just grinning ear to ear. "J-Judas help!"

"He isn't going to fucking-" Ragnarok starts..only to stop..

Judas appears in the room..He stands to the side of this group of people..his bangs covering his eyes.

"J-Judas!" Crona cries out in relief. "Y-Your brothers are all h-here and Maka isn't! T-they have us captured! P-Please help.." Crona watches as Judas slowly lifts his head up..all the demons are looking at him..

Judas lifts his head..exposing his man grin..his eyes bouncing. "Sorry 'best friend'..but I don't think so."

* * *

Maka's eyes stay wide..as she rips the duck tape off her mouth..staring at these two..her saviors. "..Giriko..Justin." She says their names in disbelief..not expecting to ever see them again..but here they are..in front of her..protecting her..saving her from these men.

"Fuck yeah it's us." Giriko grins back sharply..Maka's spirits raise more..seeing this man..she can't help but to feel hopeful. "Surprised?" His grin grows..

"Well, yeah I-" Maka starts.

"Hey!" A man yells getting Giriko to look back at these greasy people that are walking closer. "She's our bitch! Get your own!"

"You fucking bastards.." Something flashes in Giriko's eyes before he charges in..He grabs a man by his neck and throws him into the other four..He punches one in the face..ripping the knife from his hand..before elbowing him..The man fall down..out for the count. "You sick fucks! She's just a kid!" He kicks one in the gut..he's sent flying back, hitting his head against the wall with a crack..

Maka watches with wide eyes as Giriko takes down all these men by himself..He's strong..his fighting style..like Ragnarok's..He's a fighter just like him..a protector just like him..Thinking of this..Makes her think if Ragnarok and Crona... Have they realized she's gone yet?..She hopes not. She doesn't want to worry them..they might do something stupid.

"Maka..are you alright?" Maka blinks..when she looks up..Justin is facing her now..those blue eyes of his studying her..She notices he has head phones in..but he looks so much more alive..She remembers when those eyes of his use to be soulless..now he looks human..He looks his age.

She can't help but to just stare at this boy with wide eyes..especially when he holds out his hand to her..This boy use to be her enemy..at one point she hated him..She wanted to kill him. She remembers when he was her main enemy at the asylum..Her only problem..Now things have gotten so much worse..now Justin, her use to be emeny...is holding out his hand to her..offering her help..

"Your..helping me..?" Maka blinks up at him..she knows she looks just as shocked as she feels. "Why?"

"Think of it as me paying you back.." Justin glances back at Giriko..to see if he's doing okay..The older man is wiping the floor with these greasy people..already two are out..three to go. Justin looks back down at Maka. "You set me free. You forgave me and gave me a second chance.." Justin's eyes..get lighter. "For that..Maka Albarn..i'm forever grateful to you." He holds out his hand closer to her..

Maka stares in his eyes..she doesn't see any madness..doesn't see any intent to hurt her..She sees truth..It gets her heart to swell..She reaches out..putting her hand in his. He grips it tightly before he helps her up.

"Are you okay?" He studies her again..She nods..it's odd thinking Justin is showing concern for her..

"Yeah..I'm good.." Maka blinks over when she hears a cry of pain..Giriko is stomping on a man's back..before he gives a good kick to the head..knocking him out..Five bodies lay around Giriko..He looks over at Justin and Maka..grinning viscously.

"Jeez kid, you let these pussies get the best of you?" Giriko smirks at how Maka's eye twitches.

"They sneaked up on me!" Maka huffs..crossing her arms as Giriko moves closer..standing next to Justin..the younger boy is looking over at the older man..making sure he doesn't have any wounds. Maka stares at them a moment..before it hits her. "..How did you guys know I was here?..what are you even doing here?"

"We shouldn't talk out here. It's not safe." Justin speaks up..glancing around..gripping a cross around his neck that's making her feel a little uneasy. " We got a apartment here..we can talk there." Justin turns around..he looks almost afraid as he walks out of this place..

"Come on kid. He's right." Giriko grunts..he starts walking..Maka walking with him. "It's not fucking safe..with all the demon's out."

"What?" Maka looks over at him..He shakes his head.

"Explain at the apartment. Move your ass." Giriko starts running..Maka runs with him..she's so confused..Justin is running..towards a car-

"Wait!" Maka skids to a stop..Giriko turns around..but Justin doesn't..maybe because he can't hear her with the head phones...Maka looks down at her necklace..a frown on her face. "..I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Giriko takes a step forward..Justin has stopped running..looking behind him confused.

"I have to get back home..Crona and Ragnarok will flip if I'm not there!..Thank you for saving me you guys but..I don't have time to play detective..I have a war to fight tomorrow." Maka closes her eyes..grabbing her necklace.

"Maka wait-" That's Justin's voice..She can't wait. She has to get home. She thinks of the mansion ...of going home-  
Only for her necklace to shock her.

"Ow! What the hell?" Maka takes her hand off the necklace..her eyes wide at how hot it is. "..It..didn't work?"

"No. That's what I was trying to tell you." Maka looks up at Justin's words. He's staring at her blankly. "There's no way out of here..at least not the way your trying. Please. I will explain more in the apartment but we really need to get off the street. It's dangerous out here." Justin moves closer..He reaches out..grabbing Maka's arm. She's too stunned to do anything as he starts dragging her towards the car..Giriko moving behind them..Seeing she has no choice..something weird is definably going on..she lets Justin lead her over to the car. He lets go of her, getting into the car..Giriko gets in the driver side..Maka gets in the back.

"Hurry and Buckle your seat-belt." Justin states, putting on his.

"Why-" Maka starts..

Only for Giriko to put the car in drive..He stomps down on the gas's petal..the car jerks into life, makes her lunch forward, hitting her head on the back of Justin's seat.

"Ow damn it Giriko!" Maka growls,reaching for her seat belt and putting it on.

"He fucking told you to put your seat belt on." Giriko grins like the ass hole she knows..but then it falls. "We don't have time to mess around." He steps all the way down on the gas petal..Going so fast..He is swerving..hitting a stop sign or two.

"Where the hell did you get your drivers license?" Maka screams..gripping onto her seat with wide eyes..Justin is just staring blankly ahead..his music blaring..He's acting like this is normal!..and maybe it is.

"I didn't!" Giriko laughs loudly..getting her face to turn pale..  
"..What? You-" Maka hits her head on the ceiling of the car when he hits something..a speed bump or a house or what ever the hell he hit, he's going to fast to tell!

"Maka don't worry. We drove awhile to get here and as you can tell I am not dead." Justin speaks up.

"Why the hell did you let him drive?!" She screams when he hits another stop sign..and suddenly..he hits something else. A cat flies on the windshield..It hisses at Giriko..looking pissed off.

"Holy shit!" Maka and Giriko cry out at the same time.

"I knew you were a pussy killer." Maka smirks at her joke..getting Giriko's eyes to twitch.

"Don't make me fucking come back there." He grunts as he turns the windshield wipers on..but of course they can't move the cat.

Justin is looking out of the window to his right..seeming not to notice what the hell is going on because of those head phones. Seriously what's up with that-

"It won't fucking come off!" Giriko growls..

That's when the cat's eyes turn red..and it hisses.

"Shit!" Maka screams. "Slam on the breaks!"

Giriko does just this..The cat goes flying off..making a cry of protest..It hits the ground..and does a roll.

"..Do you think we killed it?" Giriko looks back at Maka.

"I don't know..run over it to make sure." Maka grips her seat..her eyes getting wide when the cat gets back up.

"Oh hell no demon cat." Giriko roars, pushing his foot on the gas..he speeds forward..The cat tries to run away..but he runs right over him. the car jumping only slightly. "Hell yeah!" He holds out his hand and Maka gives him a high five.

"Giriko, demon cat slayer.' Maka chuckles when his eye twitches.

"You-"

"We're here." Justin suddenly speaks, looking over at Giriko who stops immediately.. Maka looks out her widow..seeing a small building..it looks broken down..abandoned like all the other buildings here..There's no one out side. Giriko parks the car..they all get out..Maka still staring up at the building. "We found this place yesterday when we got here." Justin comments as he walks past her..Giriko walking by his side..looking at Justin..with concern? He's looking at his head phones.

"..Is there anyone else here?" Maka frowns..walking with them..looking at Justin..but he doesn't answer her.

"Not that we fucking know of." Giriko answers for her..shrugging.

"..Is there anyone here? The city seems so..dead."

"There were people here yesterday..don't know where the fuck they all went. Probably hiding, who knows?" Giriko looks down..his eyes having a far away look as they all enter this building..

It's dark..dusty..blood on the floor..everything screams for her to get out of here..that this isn't a good place-

"Don't let it's appearance fool you." Justin speaks up..like he could sense her discomfort. "It looks bad, but this place is a safe haven..i'll show you." He makes a left down a hallway..Giriko follows..so she does..though she's not completely sure she can trust Justin..she knows she can trust Giriko..She stays close to the older man..Happy he's here..and that he's alright.

Justin stops at a door with the number 7 on it. He opens it up..before walking in. Maka walks in with Giriko..Her whole body tenses..she grinds her teeth..

This place is nicely lit with candles..no blood..but..a lot of crosses..She sees water..probably holy water around..a bible..This place hurts her.

"I know this is painful for you." Justin grabs her..Giriko pushing her from the back..they pull her in..Giriko locking the door behind them..Maka takes deep breaths..hugging herself. " We will go in the other room..there is only holy water on the door. " He grips her arm tighter and leads her over to a door..Maka taking deep breaths as they pass all the crosses..Giriko watches her intently..like he's trying to see something..but he keeps pushing her..

Soon they're in a new room..the pain fades away..to only a light stinging..she can handle this. Maka sighs in relief as she sits on a bed..It's not that clean..dusty..but it's better then everything else she's been seeing lately..it's blood free at least. She closes her eyes..trying to regain her breathing and thoughts before she opens her eyes.

Giriko has closed the door..He's leaning against it now..with his arms crossed..he glances at Maka before he looks at Justin.

"I can finally take these out.." Justin takes the head phones out..smiling slightly at Giriko as he puts them in his pocket..He locks eyes with Maka. "Sorry If you thought I was being rude but I need to have these on when we are out of this room."

"Why?" Mak blinks at him.

"The music keeps the madness out of his head." Giriko speaks up, looking over at Maka. "In here it's not so bad since we blessed this place like no fucking tomorrow."

"Music?" Maka looks over at Justin.

"The music helps in keeping me sane.." Justin rubs his temples. "..The madness spike is taking it's toll on me.."

"You okay Justin?..Do you need anything?" Giriko leads off the door..His eyes holding that concern for this younger boy..he is his protector.

"No..I'm fine for now." Justin gives him a soft smile..that love in his eyes Maka knows all too well.

"..Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on now?" Maka looks between them..She grips her fist. "How did you know I was here?..Why are you here? Why couldn't I go home? Why did you say something about demons?" Maka questions quickly..she needs answers..she needs to get back home.

"To answer your questions..I have to go back." Justin sits down on a chair..it creaks at his weight but it holds..his eyes holding a far away look. "..I knew you would be here..because when I was Asura's host..he told me about this place..about this day..He had it all planned..even all the way back at the asylum.." Justin looks up at her..locking eyes with her. "..This is the day he plans on taking your soul...this is the place."

"What..?" Maka's eyes get wide..her stomach twisting at that..in fear. "..How could he have planned this?..how could he have known I would come here?"

" I don't know..he just knew.." Justin takes a deep breath. "After seeing the beginning of the end of the world was starting..I knew Asura was close on taking your soul..knowing his plan..knowing you would be here, we set off to find you before he does." Justin glances over at Giriko. "..We succeeded in that...with time to spare."

"..How did you know I was in that slaughter house?" Maka's eyes are still wide..taking all this in.

"We didn't.." Justin looks back at her.

"But when we were looking for you we saw this green beam shoot out of that abandoned building. " Giriko grunts. "Justin said it was your power..I just went along with it..i'm still getting use to this whole 'your a witch' thing."

Maka blinks at that ..before looking at Justin. "You told him I was a witch?"

"I told him everything." Justin states blankly. "If he's apart of this..he deserves to know just as much as we do."

"Hell yeah! Stop trying to keep me out of the loop!" Giriko growls, pointing a finger at Maka.

"Wait.." Maka frowns..looking at Justin again. "..Why can't I get home?"

"Asura placed a force field around this city..to make sure you can't get out..and no one can get in to help you...so when the time comes, he can take your soul with no difficulty." Justin grips his cross. "..What he wasn't planning on was me helping you. If he thought I would turn on him he would have never given me the information he has."

"..Fuck.." Maka grabs her hair..her breathing uneven..She can't get back..she's stuck here and Crona and Ragnarok don't know what happened to her! They could think she's dead..or anything! Fuck this..damn it.. "..Is there really no way out of here?.."

"There is a way." Justin's words get her to whip her head up. "..but we have to wait till 12..the force field is going to recede a bit..weaken at this hour..because Asura will be coming after you, spending most of his power trying to get to you..what our plan is, is that all this holy items will hold him back..we get out of here through the back..then hit the sewers..there we can get out of the city..if we are fast enough we can get you out of here..then you can escape." Justin closes his eyes. "..This plan..i'll be honest..doesn't have a high percentage of working..but it's all we have..your only hope."

"Fuck!" Maka grabs at her hair more and slings her body on the bed..her frustration getting the best of her..She wanted to spend her last hours with her family..not here..not in this place where this demon has planned all this time to take her..this can't be happening! She's going to fucking lose it!

"Giriko.." Justin's voice is soft. He looks over at the other man. "..Can I have a word with her alone?"

"...Sure." Giriko seems hesitant to leave..but he does..closing the door behind him.

Maka doesn't notice..She's still gripping her hair..Her stomach turning hallow..her breathing uneven..How..how the fuck could this have happened?..Everything has gone so wrong..she..The demon outsmarted her..She's fucked..she knows she is-

"Maka.." His soft voice gets her to stop tugging at her hair..She looks up..Justin is sitting next to her on the bed now..looking down..those blue eyes so deep..it gets her to pause. "..I know things seem bad..really bad..but do not lose hope. Do not lose your faith. I lost my faith..I lost my hope..and that is why Asura took hold of me in the first place..I gave up..I let him do that to me..If you lose your faith..if you lose your hope..Your dead..but if you keep it.." Justin looks over at her..those eyes so hypnotizing ."You will stay alive..you'll keep your life."

"..." Maka stares at him a moment..before she sits up..taking a deep breath. "..I know I have to stay hopeful Justin..that I can't give up..but it's hard you know?..This..i wanted to spend my last hours with my family..but now I can't! I-"

"If you keep hope, these won't be your final hours. " Justin's firm voice gets her to look at him..he's looking at her intently. "If you keep faith..this won't be your death Maka..you will go home to your family..you will live."

"..Justin.." Maka looks at him with wide eyes..this boy closes his eyes..

"There was a time I hated you Maka." Justin opens his eyes..looking up at the ceiling. "I despised you for being a witch..a thing of hell..a thing of the devil. I see now I was a hypocrite..even back then I knew..but I denied it..I held onto the bible..like it's verses would save me..that's what I was taught anyway.." He grips his cross. "..I knew I needed to repent..I needed forgiveness..but I was sure..no one would give it to me. That like Asura said..I was damned..God didn't want me. So I continued to serve him..yet I tried to cling to the light..but it was all a lie..I was a demon. I thought that I was better then you though..that since you were born evil..born a witch..that must mean God despised you more..even after all my sins.."

He closes his eyes.

"I wanted to kill you..to feel as if I was doing God a service..so he would forgive me..set me free..what I wasn't expecting Maka..was to lose to you..not only that..but for you to spare me..You set me free yourself..and gave me forgiveness..even after all the wrong I caused you..." Justin looks over at her..her eyes are wide. "..That day, you not only freed my soul..but opened my eyes...I had you all wrong. You, a witch..showed me compassion..showed me mercy..even with what you are..even with what God gave you..you did good. You saved me. You forgave me.." He puts his hand over Maka's..it's a friendly touch..and in this touch..and in the way he's looking at her..

She thinks this must be what it feels like to have a brother.

"Not only that..but you saved Giriko..You save people..your a good person.." He grips her hand tighter..looking into her eyes. "Maka..I swear on all that is holy..I will protect you..Asura will take me, before he takes you. You gave me a second chance..I'm willing to throw It away..to give you one back."

"Justin.." Maka says his name..speechless..her heart swells at his words..and how he holds her hand..

"Promise me Maka.." Justin takes a deep breath. "..If he enters me..Kill me..don't let him taint me anymore..I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.." He smiles sadly at how she tenses. " Thank you Maka..for all you have done for me..for forgiving me of my sins.." He looks away from her. ".. I just wish I could be forgiven for all the other ones..for summiting to Asura In the first place..but I have committed the unforgivable sin..Surly..I'm going to hell..with my parents-"

_"No sin is unforgivable! My Justin, with all your studies I would think you would know that!"_ A voice cuts him off..it's light..and warm. Maka and Justin look over..to see Custos standing before them..smiling gently at Justin.

"You.." Justin's eyes get wide at the light surrounding this being..he gets up..and falls to his knees in front of him. "This feeling..your..your one of god's angels are you not?" He trembles..Justin seems..scared. "Have you come to judge me?..Please..not yet..let me save her.." Maka looks at him with her chest tightening.. "Let me make my amends to her..repay her for her kindness to me, holy one."

"Stand Justin! Behold I'm not here to judge you! I'm here to do the opposite actually.." Custos soft words get Justin to look up.

"What do you mean?"..Justin gets up..his eyes still wide at seeing this being.

"Justin law.." Custos smiles..almost sadly..taking a step forward. "I know your pain..how your parents were confused..thinking the bible was more important then the lessons inside. They treated you horribly..drove you to insanity..You lost yourself, worshiping Asura..the demon god of madness..you had a moment of weakness..and he took advantage of you." Justin is trembling in fear..looking down in guilt. "You lost yourself more and more..till you became your parents..only thinking of what the bible says..only seeing what others did wrong..but not what you, yourself, was doing wrong.." Custos closes his eyes. "You killed your parents. Killed countless nurses. Worshiped another god..you have heavy sins on your shoulders.."

Maka frowns at Custos..a bit mad that he would say that to him..Justin is looking like he's about to fall apart..Maka opens her mouth..only for Custos to put his hand up..stopping her from saying anything.

"I-I know.." Justin chokes out. "..I am a sinner..I don't deserve to be in your presence..I am a disgrace.."

Custos..smiles at this. "Because you now know you're a sinner..now that you are sorry..that you are trying to make things right.." Custos touches Justin's head..the blonde boy tensing so bad. "..You are forgiven of all your sins."

Everything gets quiet..

"W-What?" Justin looks up at this angel with wide eyes.

"You're sorry. You know what you did wrong..our God is a forgiving one..you read the bible you should know!" Custos gives him such a warm smile. "All your sins are forgiven. Go in peace and love Justin..you have a good heart. Don't' lose sight of it."

Justin..falls to his knees..he grabs Custos's hand..tears starting to fall down his face. "..Thank you..t-thank you so much!" He cries out..Maka watches with wide eyes..as light surrounds Justin..he's glowing in her eyes..he looks...pure..

He has been forgiven for everything.

"It wasn't me. Give thanks to God." Custos smiles again..before fading away..

"I am..forgiven.." Justin hugs himself..before he starts to laugh..it's not mad..it's happy..he's happy..Maka can't help to smile..glad that he got what he wanted..that he's going to heaven..that he has been forgiven..

Maka wishes she could be forgiven.

"Lucky bastard." Maka smiles sadly at him..This gets his laughter to stop..and he looks at her with a frown.

"Maka I-"

"What' happened? I heard a cry!" Giriko comes busting into the door..holding a thing of holy water getting Maka to hiss at him.

"N-Nothing..Giriko please get that out of here. Your hurting her." Justin gets up..he's smiling..brightly..Giriko stares at him a moment..he seems taken aback..staring at those blue eyes that are so full of life..those cheeks of Justin's slightly tinted-

"Get that the hell out of here!" Maka growls, snapping Giriko out of it.

"Fine!" He growls..walking out to put the water away before walking back in.

When he gets back..Justin runs to him..tackling him in a hug. He laughs..wrapping his arms around Giriko's neck..burying his face in his chest. Giriko tenses..looking down at Justin with wide eyes.

"I've been forgiven Giriko!"

"..What?"

"I need a moment." Justin grins up at him..Maka swears she sees Giriko's cheeks tint the slightest as he watches Justin walk past him..out of the door..closing it behind him.

"What the hell is up with him?" Giriko looks over at Maka confused.

"He's just happy." Maka smiles. " it's not every day a angel comes and forgives you of all your sins."

"..Huh?" Giriko blinks.

"Nothing." She waves him off..but she feels herself smiling..she's happy for Justin?..she guesses she is.

"What-" Giriko starts to ask again..he looks so confused..When they hear a bang from the other room. "Justin!" Giriko's eyes get wide and he runs out of the room. Maka gets up..her heart beat picking up speed, shit is it already time?!-"

Maka's thoughts stop..when Giriko comes back in, carrying Justin like a baby..his eyes are closed..he looks..exhausted.

"What happened?" Maka frowns.

"He passed out. I knew it was only a matter of fucking time." Giriko sighs..looking down at the younger male in his arms..with a look that's hard to understand. "He's been up for the last couple of days..barely getting any sleep..worrying about finding you."

"Oh.." Maka moves out of his way when Giriko walks towards her..He gently lays Justin down in the bed..pulling the covers over him.

"We have some time before 12..he needs his rest." Giriko speaks more to himself as he stares down at this young boy..He's only 18..yet like Maka he's dealing with so much..he's had to deal with demons and witches just as she has..Maka can see how exhausted Justin really is..sees the bags under his eyes now..how pale..frail he looks..Giriko doesn't look so good himself..his bags are bad under his eyes..he looks like he's starting to grow a beard..lines of exhaustion in his face..

"..Giriko maybe you should get some rest too." Maka frowns..walking closer to this man. "You don't look so good..I could keep watch..it's only eight now..we have four hours."

"..I'm okay." Giriko's eyes never leave Justin..He stands there..his protector..and in his eyes..Maka understands..He's afraid to sleep..afraid if he did..when he wakes up Justin wouldn't be there...It gets her chest tightening..Maka remembering..how Justin loves Giriko..and now she can't help but wonder..

Does Giriko love him back..? in that way?

Maka walks so she's standing beside Giriko..looking down at Justin..She thinks of a way to go about this..to find this information out without getting punched..

"He's pretty cute when he's asleep huh?" Maka hums.

"Uh..I guess?" Giriko raises his eye brow at her..hmm..he didn't deny it..

"For a baby face he has a pretty masculine chin." Maka continues..not really knowing what this will accomplish but she goes with it.

"..Um?" Giriko is staring at her completely now..He seems confused she guesses.

"And those big blue eyes are to die for!" Maka fans herself. "That blonde hair..hot damn he is the American dream! So innocent too.." Maka grins pervertedly. "And that ass-"

"Enough of that." Giriko snaps at her..his eye twitching..looking away to glare at the wall..but Maka saw it..

The faint color in his cheeks...hmmm..

"Why?" Maka tilts her head...before looking down at Justin. "He's sexy right Giriko?"

"Why in the hell are you asking me?" Giriko sputters, glaring darkly at her..his cheeks are..

"Ah ha!" Maka points at his face..he tenses and smacks her hand away.

"Bitch get out of my-"

"You like him!" She cheers.

"W-What? no-" Giriko stutters..but he holds his glare..trying to hide his emotions from her.

"You blushed! Why are you trying to deny it! Just admit it! You like Justin!-" Maka's mouth is covered with Giriko's hand.

"Don't go saying that shit out loud." Giriko growls darkly..before taking his hand off of her mouth. "I don't know what the fuck I feel for Justin. I'm his guardian..any other feelings are fucking sick." He crosses his arms. "So no. I don't like Justin. I look after him and that's it."

"You don't have to lie to me you know..I won't judge you." Maka looks down at Justin. "..You should know I have no room to judge anyone."

Giriko glances over at her a moment..before he sighs. "If we're going to fucking talk about this..lets go in the other room." he walks off..Maka follows behind him happily..having to stop herself from jumping in joy..She knew it! This is great! Now she just has to work out what ever Giriko's problem is with it..

Once they're out..Maka closes the door behind her. It's painful out here..Giriko must have forgotten..but Maka will endure it..she needs to hear this..her inner yoai fan girl is pushing her on.

"Look there's not much to talk about." Giriko growls. "I'm just his guardian. I care for him. Look after him."

"But you like him." Maka catches how he tenses.

"..Like I said. Any other feelings I have for him are sick. He's like..a fucking baby compared to me! I'm thirty four years old! Not only that but I'm a man Maka. I don't know if your familiar with the fucking catholic church but they are not found of fucking gays." Giriko's voice gets softer. "Justin's religion is everything to him. I don't want to fucking scare him. I'm fine with being his guardian and nothing more so can we drop it now?"

"He loves you." This statement gets the older man to tense..he whips around..looking at Maka with wide eyes..she's smiling. "He doesn't care how old you are..or that your man..he's loved you since he was very young. Those feelings grew more and more each time you would sneak into his window at night.." Giriko's eyes widen more at that. "I see the love in his eyes when he looks at you..your everything to him. Your worth more than his religion..don't you see?" Maka's smile grows. "Age is just a number..and being a man is just a gender..It's the soul of a person we fall in love with right? If love is good..then why is it so wrong for love to be shared with you two? Society might say it's wrong..but if you look in yourself Giriko..you don't think it's wrong..You love him just like he loves you."

Giriko looks at her with those brown eyes wide..his mouth slightly open so she can see those sharp teeth..He's amazed..and really so is Maka..the words just came out..they flowed..

"You see.. I love two boys." Maka smiles to herself. "..I'm in a relationship with two..we are all together..Society looks down on that too..but it doesn't stop me. I love them..and they love me. I think it's time you tell Justin how you feel..I promise you, he feels the same..maybe even more."

Giriko still doesn't say anything..He seems choked up..

That's when the door opens behind her..

"Giriko?..Maka?" Justin walks out..rubbing his eye..his hair is everywhere. "Why are you out here?..is something wrong?..i'm sorry..I think I pasted out." Justin shakes his head as if that would wake him up.

Maka gives Giriko a encouraging smile..nodding her head over at the younger Male.. Giriko's eye twitches and he gives her his middle finger..but he's blushing.

"Justin, Giriko wants to tell you something!" Maka blurts out, getting behind Giriko, pushing him towards the younger male.

"Why you little snot nose brat!" Giriko grinds his teeth..about to turn around on her-

"What is it Giriko?" Justin tilts his head..those eyes staring at him intently..ready to soak in any word that this man says. Giriko stops..when he looks into his eyes..Maka wonders if he can see what she does..if he can see the love..the adoration..in this boy's blue eyes.

"I just..you.." Giriko grips his fist..before he coughs into his hand. "..You probably should get back to bed-"'

"What the hell was that?!" Maka glares at him..she marches over to the two. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"What-" Giriko starts..

Only for Maka to kick him in the back..sending him forward..His lips clashing against Justin's. The blonde boy's eyes are so wide..his face so red as Giriko pulls away quickly.

"Sorry Justin she-"

The younger boy..cups his cheeks..Maka sees all those built up emotions in Justin..release..unable to hold out any longer from a kiss by this older man. He pulls Giriko in..Kissing his lips tenderly..but Justin is trembling..he's afraid..so afraid.

Giriko..grabs a hold of him..returning the kiss..his kiss is rougher..edger like him..

"Yes! I did it!" Maka smiles to herself..As Justin and Giriko grip each other tighter..therir kissing getting faster..Maka blushes, deciding to leave them alone..and it fucking hurts in here with all the crosses! She walks past them, back into the bed room.. "If only I could get Crona and Ragnarok to kiss like that." She chuckles at the thought..but then it falls..thinking about those two boys..wondering where they could be..if they're worried about her..If they are looking for her.. Maka looks down at her wrist..seeing the vertical eye on it..remembering the other two have the same mark..As she stares into the eye of the enemy on her wrist..she can't help but think about Crona and Ragnarok..

"I'm okay.." Maka speaks against the eye for some reason..as if they could hear her. "Don't worry..i'll be back okay?..we're going to make it through this."

..She holds her hand..looking up at the ceiling..

She can only hope Crona and Ragnarok are in a better situation then she is.

* * *

"..J-Judas.." Crona's face falls in confusion..his stomach turning hollow..This demon's words lingering in the air. "W-What do you mean you d-don't think so? W-We need you! Maka needs u-us!" Maybe..Maybe Judas is just playing around..trying to scare him..

"You really got him good Judas." That boy..the one that was in the mansion grins at him..He walks over..giving Judas a high-five. "You were always good at fucking with the humans..He still believes in you! Even now!"

"I'm just that talented!" Judas chuckles darkly..all these demons..his brothers, crack up..their red eyes lighting up in dark glee..

Crona's eyes widen..when he sees Judas and that boy high five..slowly but surly..a panic is overcoming him. "J-Judas w-what are you doing? H-He's the enemy! He's t-trying to kill Maka-"

"Don't you fucking get it Crona?!" Ragnarok snarls out..glaring his darkest at Judas. "I fucking knew it! I knew he was on fucking Asura's side! He fucking betrayed us!"

"N-No that can't-"

"Your right." Judas words..get anything Crona was going to say die on his lips. He whips his head..looking at this demon with wide eyes..Judas grinning from ear to ear. "You were right all along ghost! You should have listen to him Crona, unlike you, He has some sense!" Judas laughs loudly..leading back..his body in a unnatural position, his vines dancing around him. "Of course I betrayed you! I'm fucking Judas! I told you! Get a load of this brothers! I told him I was the demon that betrayed Jesus! And he still trusted me! " All the demons roar in laughter..it shakes the place..Crona's eyes shake..not believing what he's hearing..His chest hurts..there's a ringing in his ears..but he can still see Judas's cruel smile..and his wicked laugh.

"..B-But..y-you gave me your name! Y-You..y-you saved Maka from y-your brother! Y-you even helped me Stop him getting to Maka!" Crona is in shock..his mind is reeling..It hurts. Ragnarok is bagging against the cage like a wild animal..shouting out cuss words and growls..He keeps getting shocked..but he keeps yelling out in his rage.

"It was all an act dumb ass!" The boy from the mansion roars out in laughter.

"It was all an act!" Judas smirks. "I told you my name, giving you all this bull shit about friendship and us getting closer..knowing you would take the bait. I gave you my name, making you feel as if you had power over me..I know you more than you know yourself. You're a lonely boy..never had a friend. I gave you friendship, gave you bull shit on how you were special!..only to gain your trust..only so I could get closer to Maka.." He chuckles darkly. "You see..I let my brother go while I was making out with you..taking your innocence even more. When I ran after him..I didn't go after him! I let him go to Maka..He's the one that took her here! It was all apart of the plan!..Thanks for that tear by the way..and for not saying my name to your mother.." Judas walks..so he's standing right in front of Crona.. "Your been a good friend. "His lips curl..and all of the demons crack up.

"Y-You..A-All of that was a lie?" Crona trembles..looking up at this demon..a fear gripping him..a lump forming in his throat. "T-That tear..was r-really going to help Maka?..M-Medusa was telling the turth?." He..can't explain how..stupid he feels..how hurt he feels when Judas laughs in his face.

"Of course! I took the tear so she wouldn't have any power over my father! You see..he has had this plan for a long time. We wouldn't want father's special date..of reaping Maka's soul to be late do we?" Judas smirks. "When the clock strikes 12..Maka's soul will belong to father..thank you Crona. I couldn't have done this without you!"

"N-No!" Crona shouts out..struggling with his binds..but he can't get free..his insides feel like there getting ripped apart with every word he says.

"Oh yes!" Judas grabs Crona's face..lifting his head up so he has to look at him..he grins darkly. "You were a good little puppet..one of my best! You handed me Maka..willingly. You put your trust in me..above your only friend." Judas glances at the roaring Ragnarok. " You went against your family for me..believed every word I said. I must say Crona, you have been a wonderful host! Let's give him a round of applause! The boy who handed me the only thing he ever had! The boy who gave us Maka!"

All the demons start clapping..hooting..hollering..laughing..laughing at Crona..

It's true..Judas..is a traitor..Crona..believed in him..he gave him the tear..Judas tricked him..He lied..

Crona grips his fist..looking up at Judas who is grinning at him madly..at staring in those eyes of madness..the eyes he trusted..the eyes that he believed in..Those eyes that tore everything away from him..The tears fall down Crona's face..his mind falling apart..

"Y-You said you w-were my best friend.." Crona chokes out. "I..I t-trusted you!"

"Well I lied. Duh." Judas leans in..licking the tears off of Crona's cheeks. "Don't cry..you know I don't like that." He speaks the same words like before..but this time..it's not full of care..he's mocking Crona..smirking. "It's not my fault for taking advantage of you. You are so starved for love that you truly believed I loved you! A demon like me! Loving something like you! Never! You're a fool Crona Gorgon..Didn't your mother teach you not to trust a demon?..Well I suppose not." Judas pushes Crona down..laughing loudly.

"You fucking b-bastard!" Crona screams..it's so loud..his throat hurts..his tears fall down harder..

This is all his fault. Maka's in this situation because of him..because he trusted a demon..Why the fuck is he so stupid?! _Maka.._

"Uh oh Judas." one demon chuckles. "Looks like your making him cry more! You think he's going to kill us with his tears?!"

"That's the only way he could kill us!" That boy from the mansion roars..all these demon's joining in for mad laughter..

Crona feels..a hatred burn inside him..He's never hated any one..it's a dark feeling..a consuming feeling..yet..it's not even for Judas.

It's for himself.

He should have opened his eyes..he should have listened to Ragnarok..He put his trust in a demon..a part of Asura..now look at him..look at what his actions have caused..His tears keep falling..the demons are right..all he can do is cry..He can't fix this..He's killed them all..The pain he feels..can't be described..the air has been kicked right out of him..

"Where did you leave the girl?" One of the demon's turns to the boy who was at the mansion.

"I left her with the Foxwell brothers." He grins. "Those fucked up ass holes will keep her there for a couple of hours, play around with her, torture her...Then father will come and kill them all!"

"All hail Asura!" They all roar..laughing.

"Fucking no!" Ragnarok screams..tackling the bars once again..he grinds his teeth as the bar shocks him..he keeps pushing against the bars..hate in those eyes of his..they're black. " You fucking demons! Let me go! Fuck! Maka!" he roars out-

"Oh shut up." Judas flicks his wrist..the bars power gathers..shocking Ragnarok with more force..with a cry of pain he's sent back..away from the bars..Ragnarok's being is flickering..it's red like he's really being burned..and he is..

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona cries out..his eyes shaking before he looks over at Judas. "S-Stop hurting him!-"

"What do you care? He's not your friend any more is he?" Judas chuckles when Crona's face falls. "Thought so..you chose me, my love." He laughs loudly.

Crona roars out in rage..he grabs at his binds..thinking of Maka..thinking she's in danger..the binds don't let him go..He can't get out..He's weak..

He can't be what she needs..He's ruined everything..It's all his fault.

"We have a couple of hours before the appointed hour." A demon speaks up..taking a step toward Crona..he leans down..grabbing Crona, lifting him off the floor...his grin is sinister. "We can't do much to the ghost..but hell this is a fine piece of ass. How about we pass the time with killing this fucker?-"

"And raping that fat ass of his!" A demon chuckles..they're all getting closer..Crona's eyes get wide with fear..

"We have to keep him alive for a while though! Don't want to kill him right away! Lets make him suffer!"

"I want his left eye-ball!"

"I want his hand!-"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Judas suddenly speaks up.. when all the demons had surrounded Crona..they all have a hold of him..ready to rip him apart. The demons look back at Judas..raising their eye brows. "You can't kill him!"

"Why not?" They blink..Crona looks at Judas..hopefully..

"Killing him now would be a waste..no.." Judas smirks. "Let us kill him on the appointed hour..offering him as a sacrifice to Asura! It will make our father stronger! Besides..this boy's thoughts and guilt are torture enough.." He chuckles darkly..

"Judas is right! This boy is the perfect sacrifice for our father!" A demon cries out..and they let go of Crona..throwing him over by Ragnarok's cage. "Save him for later!"

"But what are we suppose to do with all our time?" A demon frowns with red hair.

"Go reek havoc in the city." Judas waves them off. "Just be back at 12..you don't want to miss this sacrifice."

"Hell yeah we don't!" The demons chuckle..they start fading away. "Judas you're a fucking monster!"

"I know, I know." Judas does a bow when they disappear..leaving him alone with Crona. He glances over at the boy who is just getting himself to sit up..he's bleeding slightly out of his head from the throw..those tears still falling down his face..He looks so afraid..he's still in shock. "Do you hate me Crona?"

Crona looks at this demon..he musters his strongest glare..his trembling dying down. "More than anything." His voice is cold..full of that hate..of that pain of betrayal..

"Good." He smirks. "Peace bitches!" He gives them a peace sign before fading away. "See you at 12! You know the time when Maka's going to be dead!" Then he's gone.

"Fuck no!" Ragnarok hits the cage again..only to fall back..he's weak..he's hurt. "Fuck..Maka..damn it! Stupid fucking cage! She fucking needs us! She.." His voice goes quiet..it cracks..it's weak. "..She's going to fucking die.." Pain. That's all his voice is. "..We're going to fucking lose her..it's over..it's fucking over.."

"..R-Ragnarok.." Crona looks down..not able to look at him..those tears blurring his vision. "..I'm s-so sorry.." he wheezes out..closing his eyes. "I s-should have listen to you!..I-I did this..I-I ruined everything! I-i'm so sorry.." Angst. The tears feel like shards of glass..

"I don't fucking forgive you." Ragnarok's voice..is so dark. "You..I told you damn it Crona!..i told you..' He trails off..He's staring up at the ceiling..his eyes so far away. "..It doesn't fucking matter. Sorry doesn't do shit. Maka's still in trouble..She could be fucking dying now and we don't even know!..we're fucking stuck here!" Ragnarok grips his fist..his being flickering. "You're the reason..your the fucking reason..no..I can't fucking forgive you..you've damned her! You killed her!" Ragnarok screams.. "..You killed her.." his voice gets soft..He's almost faded away..Crona feels the bond connecting them..shaking..what happens if it breaks?..What happens if Ragnarok fades away?..where would he go?..Would he be gone forever?..  
Crona can't think of that now..He takes in his words..and knows they're all true..Crona's tears fall more..just thinking about this..thinking that Maka is with these 'foxwell' brothers..they are going to hurt her..keep her there..and at 12 Asura is going to kill her, steal her soul. It's all his fault..

_"I love you Crona." "I trust you." "I need you." "Your everything to me."_

Maka's voice floods his mind..her smile..those green eyes..so beautiful..he remembers her heart beat..he remembers her soft touch, her smell..her everything..

Maka is going to die..she's going to die and it's all his fault.

"M-Maka.." Crona sobs her name..Someone kill him..he welcomes those demon's torture..he deserves it..oh how he fucking deserves it..He's killed her..He handed her over to Asura..He failed her..she believed in him..and he failed. He failed Ragnarok..he failed everyone..

Ragnarok is getting more and more faded by the minute..Crona's sanity is failing..soon he'll lose it..he feels his lips twitching..his tears falling more-

There's a slight pain in his wrist. It drives the madness away for a moment..a frown coming to his face as he turns his wrist..looking at the vertical eye..it's lighting up..Crona sees from the corner of his eye..that Ragnarok is looking at his wrist too..does he feel it too?-

_"I'm okay.."_ Maka's voice sounds through Crona's head..both Ragnarok and Crona gasp..the ghost stops fading away..he sits up In the cage, his eyes wide, looking at his wrist intently. "_ Don't worry i'll be back okay?..we're going to make it through this."_

"You heard that too right?" Ragnarok looks over at Crona..his eyes wide with hope..his being is solid. "..I didn't just fucking imagine that right?"

"N-No! I h-heard it too! M-Maka's..Maka's okay!" Crona feels a relief wash over him..he looks down at the vertical eye on his wrist..it's still lighting up. "..I-I think..s-she's talking to us through our marks..s-some how..." Crona places his lips against his wrist. " Maka c-can you hear me?"

Silence..Ragnarok and Crona frown..the pink haired boy starting to trembling..he sobs. "M-maka please-"

_"..Crona?"_ He hears her voice..her sweet, angelic voice in his head. She seems surprised.

"Y-Yes Maka it's me!" Crona shouts out in joy..just hearing her..knowing she's alive gets his spirits to lift-

"Maka where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Ragnarok speaks against his wrist urgently.

_"Yeah i'm fine..i'm really sorry guys.. I know I just left you at the mansion..it was fucking stupid but I had to help this guy and..things just spiraled out of control. "_ She sighs_. "I'll be back at the mansion before you know it..You'll never believe it. Fucking Justin is helping me! I just..i'm sorry..I know you guys must be worried sick..tell Medusa-_

"M-Maka we're not at the mansion, we-" Crona starts..only for his vertical eye to stop lighting up..and then..it fades away. "W-What? N-No!" Crona shakes his hand..as if that would give it back.

"Fuck! Maka!" Ragnarok grabs at his wrist..his vertical eye is gone now too..

"W-What happened to the marks?" Crona trembles...his eyes shaking.

"Guilty~." Judas suddenly appears in front of him..singing. "We wouldn't Maka coming here trying to act like a hero again would we? Oh no. She belongs to father..you belong to me." Judas smirks.

"When I get the fuck out of here I'm ripping you to fucking pieces! You won't get away with this!" Ragnarok growls..his fire is back at hearing Maka's voice..hearing she's okay..has given him his will back.

"you're not going to get out. Even if you did, your no match for me ghost." Judas shrugs him off. " I just wanted to say.. VOODOO BITCH!" He roars..before he fades away.

"Damn fucking demon!" Ragnarok growls, punching the cage.

"M-Maka's okay..J-Justin's helping her.." Crona breathes out a shaky breath...he glances over at Ragnarok..before he slowly starts to wiggle his way so he's in front of the cage.

"Crona what the hell are you doing?" Ragnarok snarls at him.

Crona doesn't' answer..he just strikes Ragnarok's cage..it shocks him..he grips his fist before striking it again..hitting it over and over again.

"What-" Ragnarok looks confused..his eyes getting a bit wide..when Crona's fists start bleeding..but he continues to hit his cage. "What the hell are you doing?! Your just fucking up your hands dumb ass-"

"M-Maybe if we hit it together..w-we can break it.." Crona pants. "If y-you can get out..y-you can help Maka..y-you need to get out and save her..I c-could stay behind..b-buy you some time."

"Us hitting it isn't going to fucking break it." Ragnarok watches as Crona's blood spats..looks at the determined fire in his eyes..through his tears..through his pain.

"W-We have to try!" Crona wails out. "..S-She means everything to me too Ragnarok..I-I thought..I-I thought Judas was going to help save her..I-I believed his lie..because I-I wanted it to be true too much..I l-love her more than anything..I-I have to try! I-I have to get her out of this!" Crona hits the cage harder..he's hurting himself..He's frying his hands..but he doesn't care..He closes his eyes..those tears falling. "It's all my fault.."

Ragnarok stares at him a long moment..in his eyes..you can still see he blames Crona..you can still see that anger..that rage..yet..after watching this boy hit at his cage..watches as he bleeds and cries..Ragnarok grips his fist before he roars..using all his strength to attack the bars..tackling them..

With both these boys working together..through their rage..through their love for the same girl..

The bars bend.

* * *

"..Huh." Maka frowns when suddenly her vertical eye stops lighting up..it just disappears, cutting off her commutation with the two boys..That's odd..what was Crona saying?..why aren't they in the mansion? Then where are they?..Crona sounded like he was crying..is it because he's worried about her?..or is something wrong?

Maka glances over at the clock in this room..it's 8 30..She tenses when she hears a crash in the other room..but after hearing a groan following after, she decides not to check.

Crona..Ragnarok..something in her gut is telling her that something's wrong..That they need her..Maka walks over to the bed and sits down..her chest tightening..

What can she do?..She doesn't know where they are..and her time is almost up..She's safe here..so Justin says..He has a plan of getting her out of here..but what if Crona and Ragnarok really need her?

"Oh they do." Maka tenses at the voice..whipping her head up..her eyes meeting those haunted blue..and that mad grin.

"You!" Maka stands up..pointing a finger at this demon that just appeared in this bed room..his vines dance around him..they're larger, the thorns thicker, sharper..her anger building..her power flowing..ready to fucking kill this fucker for all that he's done! "You-"

_"You bastard!"_ Maka's statement is cut off..her face falling in confusion when Death walks out of her..she's see through..and there's bars around her..Death growls..she looks so angry..Judas eyes get a bit wide..not expecting this just as Maka wasn't._ "How dare you do this!"_ Death marches over..grabbing Judas's by his throat..not at all caring about the vines that are inching towards her. She snarls in this demon's face. _" You treacherous bastard! How dare you spend all that fucking time trying to get on my good side, trying to get my attention, only to leave me and try to fucking kill me! You kill Maka, you kill me ass hole! Do you even know how boring her fucking head is with just me and the angel? Listening to him pray and shit? Do you know how fucking annoying the quiet is?! No you don't! Your free and you're trying to take the only thing I have! My existence!"_ Death shakes Judas back and forth..she's screaming..

The demon stares at her with wide eyes..before slowly..they go back to normal size..realization in them..before he smirks. "My Death..if I didn't know better..it sounds as if you miss me!"

_"W-What? No!"_ Death growls..tightening her grip on Judas's throat.

"Don't deny it..Admit it! You miss me!" Judas cheers. "I knew you like me!-"

_"It's nothing like that!"_ She screams in frustration. "_Your trying to fucking kill me! You left me in that fucking cage alone-"_

"Death can be lonely.." Judas cuts her off..he gently rubs her cheek..Death's breath catching. "I know Death..you don't have to hide from me. You missed me. I'm the only one who appreciates you..who sees how beautiful you really are. I'm not leaving you..I told you, you will be my queen." Death loosens her hold..just enough Judas can take her hand from off his neck..he intertwines their fingers. "You're the only gal for me Death. We'll rule together..I promise you.." He grins..close to her lips. "I will _free you from this cage."_

_"Yeah right!"_ Death suddenly screeches, pushing Judas away from her..She takes steps back..her glare so dark._ "Your lying to me again! All you fucking do is lie! Lie, lie. Lie! You fucking piece of shit! I don't like you! I don't miss you!".._Her eyes narrow..her eyes turning black. _"Get the fuck out of here. You won't touch her. She's mine."_

"You do know you don't have any power in that cage of your's death-" Judas starts..with a smirk.

_"I said get out! I don't' want to see your face! All you do is lie!"_ She screams..only to put a hand to her heart..looking away from the demon. "_You always lie.."_

Judas stares at Death a moment..that mad smile has fallen..a look Maka can't understand on this demon's face...Judas nods, hugging himself.

"..Okay. I'll leave.." Judas glances over at Maka. "Your time is coming.." He grins..before he fades away.

_"Jack ass!"_ Death roars..gripping her fist..

Maka can't help to look at this other girl with wide eyes..in a way..Death saved her. Death got the demon to leave..Death protected her.

_"Don't fucking look at me like that."_ Death growls when she turns around..seeing Maka's face..Death glares.

"..Thank you." Maka speaks softly..still not believing Death is her savoir.

_"Don't thank me bitch. That ass hole is trying to kill me! That's the only reason I stopped him."_ Death snaps..crossing her arms..those eyes boring into her own.

"Still.." Maka looks at this girl closely..though Death is glaring at her..there's something in her eyes..something she can't read.

_"If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me."_ Death looks down at the ground..again..something in those eyes..Maka can't read it..but if she had to make a guess..She looks..almost sad...no..not sad..just..whatever it is, it's not a good emotion..It's weird seeing it..Maka figured death didn't have any emotion..except for wanting to kill people..maybe she was wrong._ "I'm going to be the death of you..just as I am with all life."_ She closes her eyes before looking over at Maka. _"You don't have much time left.."_ Death starts fading away.. "_You better not fucking die on me."_ with that..she's gone.

Maka's eyes shoot open..jumping awake..She look around confused..seeing she's laying on the bed now..Death isn't in the room anymore..was all that a dream?..no..it felt so real..but-

"Oh Maka your up." Maka looks over..to see Justin sitting by the edge of the bed..smiling gently at her..his eyes are so bright..those lips look swollen. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"..I fell asleep?" Maka sits up..sighing as she rubs her head.

"Yes, you've been out for some hours..I thought it was best to let you get your rest." Justin..looks down at his hands..a blush on his face. "..Thank you."

"Huh?" Maka blinks, looking at how his face gets darker.

"..For helping me with Giriko.." He smiles at her..those eyes so bright. "..You again, have given me something I never thought I would have.." He sighs happily.

"You two together then?" Maka perks up.

"You could say that." Justin's face is so red..Maka gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you...you deserve to have something Justin."

"..And you deserve to live." Justin's blush suddenly falls..he looks at Maka seriously..such a strong fire in those eyes.

Maka frowns. "I wouldn't say that-"

"It's almost time!" Giriko suddenly runs into the room, his eyes wide. "Get out here. We have 10 minutes to 12!"

"W-What?" Maka's face falls..it can't be that late..but Justin gets up quickly..grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the room..into the room full of crosses and holy water..it's painful..it hurts..but her mind is reeling..this is it..10 minutes and her time is it..10 minutes..and he will be here.

"I know it's painful.." Justin hugs her..keeping her away from the crosses..as he puts those ear phones back in his ears..turning on music. "but this will help keep him at bay..he'll appear in here..then we can run out the back.."

Maka nods..burying her head in his chest..trying to drown out the beating of her own heart in her ears..Giriko stands by the front door..a cross gripped in his hands..his glare is viscous.. Maka can't look..she holds onto Justin desperately..not knowing what's going to happen..Crona...Ragnarok..She has to live..She has to see them again..she has to make it out of this..

"It's going to be okay.." Justin soothes in her ear. " You gave me so much..now i'm going to give back to you..He won't touch you."

Maka closes her eyes..waiting..knowing her time is pretty much up..after all this time..it can't end like this..No..She still needs to avenge her mother..she still needs to fix things..to make the world better..

She can't die here..She has to live.

That's when..the clock makes a sound..a ding dong..signaling the turn of the hour..

It's 12.

Maka tenses, whipping her head up to look at the door..Giriko has gotten closer to it..standing..ready..Justin hasn't done anything..Maka doubts he heard it turned 12..he's staring at Giriko intently..holding her closer when she trembles more in her fright..

They wait..Maka doesn't know what to expect..if Asura's going to bang down their door..maybe he'll come out of the floor and get her..maybe he'll appear right in front of her..

But none of that happens.

"Odd.." Justin speaks up. "I would think he would be here by now-"

"I am." A dark voice growls behind them..before Maka can even react..Justin is grabbed and ripped from her..She falls on her butt..looking with wide eyes at Asura..the demon god of madness..lifting Justin off his feet with his scarves..The blonde boy is staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. " You have been a bother Justin. Helping Maka, telling her my plans..shame on you." Asura 'tsk's. "No matter..her time is up, and so is yours..I'm here to take what is mine." He grins evilly..his face moving closer to Justin's-

"Get the hell off him!" Giriko roars, throwing the cross at the demon..it hits him in the forehead.. Asura screeches..letting go of Justin..The blonde boy is quick to get up..he runs over to Maka, grabbing her, lifting her up.

"We have to get out of here!" Justin speaks franically..as he throws a cross at Asura..the demon stumbling closer to the other crosses In this room..getting him to roar. "Giriko!" Justin looks over at the other man desperately.

"Got it!" Giriko runs towards Justin and Maka-

Only for the demon to appear right in front of him.

"You'll pay for that!" Asura growls..back handing Giriko. The blow is powerful. It sends Giriko flying..hitting the wall hard..hitting his head hard..He falls to the ground..his eyes closed..that one hit knocked him out. "You will burn in the pits of hell!" Asura points a finger at Giriko..his hand lighting up-

"No!" Maka snaps out of her fear..her scream gets Asura to pause..looking back at her with those three eyes. Maka points her finger at him..willing her power to come out..to blow this guy to kingdom come. " _revengeful spirit!"_ Maka cries out a spell that should blast this fucker out of here..

Only for..it not to work?..no power comes out..nothing.

"W-What?.." Maka's eyes widen..when she tries another spell..and nothing.."My power's! They-"

"Not working?" Asura's evil laugh..gets her to stop..goosebumps covering her body. "You see Maka..your time is up. You can't hurt me. You already belong to me..I just have to collect the soul. Your power is no good against me.." Asura smirks. "Your time is up." He takes a step closer..Maka's face falling in horror..her body trembling..

She can't use her powers..It's over..He's reaching out for her..He's going to take her soul, he-

"I don't think so!" Justin roars..coming up behind the demon..He throws a bucket of holy water on Asura..the demon screams, grabbing at his burning flesh..rubbing his eyes, trying to see. "Maka we must go!" He runs over to her..grabbing her hand. "We have to get you to the sewer!" He pulls her into the bedroom..He shuts the door behind him..saying a prayer before he keeps dragging her..over to a door in the bed room-

"What about Giriko?" Maka cries out..thinking about the unconscious man.

"He's okay..Asura will come after us." Justin throws open the door..pulling Maka in it with him..they're in a hall way..it looks old..dusty..not used..Maka sees two glass doors at the end of it..She sees the dark sky..their way out. "He won't bother with Giriko when we are so far away from him." Maka nods..but she can see how worried Justin is about Giriko..this boy looks like he's about to break down..yet he grips her hand and starts running towards the glass doors. "We get out of here and find the closest pot hole to get to the sewers. If we are quick we can make it! He stepped into the room..and I drenched hm with holy water..this should buy us enough time to-"

Justin skids to a stop..Maka doing the same..She trembles..Justin's eyes widen in horror and disbelif.

"Miss me?" Asura stands..in front of the glass doors..his smirk is so large..so evil..those eyes bouncing in dark glee.

"Fuck.." Maka tenses..gripping Justin's hand tighter..she feels the fear.

"W-What? That should have given u-us more time!" Justin backs up..he puts his arm out protectively..moving Maka so she's behind him.

"Your both out of time." Asura walks forward..that smile will rip his face. "It's over..for the both of you. Your souls are mine." His scarves..lash out. In this narrow hallway..there's no where to run..Asura's eyes light up..madness so thick it's getting her lips to twitch..

it's over..it's over before it even started..

Maka can only watch with trembling eyes..these scarves get closer to her..get closer to Justin..she has no power..she's going to die here..

Asura's smile is sinister.

"Finally..Your mine Maka albarn."

* * *

The silence is broken with the sound of panting..the sound of exhaustion. Crona lies on the floor..his hands a bloody pulp..Ragnarok holds his shoulder..his being is flickering..

They tried..they tried so hard..but no matter what they did..they could only get the cage to bend slightly..

That's when there's a ringing..

And all the demons reappear..grinning madly. Judas steps forward..turning around to his brothers..grinning.

"It's 12 o clock! You know what that means?!"

Crona and Ragnarok tense at the news..Their chests feel like someone punched them..Maka..Maka's time is out..Asura is after her right now..She needs them!

"Sacrifice!" they cheer.

"Yes. Let us give our father a gift!" Judas turns around..pointing his sharp finger at Crona. "The soul of a traitor!"

"All hail Asura!" The demons cheer..Their grins turning evil..they slowly walk towards Crona..the pink haired boy trembling.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Ragnarok screams..even with how angry he is with Crona..he doesn't want him to die..The concern shines though those hard eyes..He tackles the cage..but it's no use.. "Crona!"

Crona closes his eyes..before opening them..He accepts his death..He doesn't care if he dies..but Maka..Maka needs him..The demons surround him..all he can see are their mad grins..their claw like hands reaching out for him..

"I t-trusted you.." Crona says weakly..those tears falling again..knowing all hope is lost..

Judas smirks.

"And I'm a traitor..that's all I do..is betray." His words are cruel..

The demons reach out..reach out to rip him apart..Ragnarok is screaming..roaring things..but Crona can't hear any of it..

He's staring death in the face..yet..

The only thing he can think about is Maka..He thinks of those green eyes one last time..Thinks of her laugh..of her touch..thinks of the girl he loves more than anything..

He thinks of her smile..

Knowing he will never see it again.

* * *

**...I know you hate me for ending it here :P I can already feel it haha. Soooo Judas isn't want we thought he was is he? Things aren't looking good at all..though he is Judas after all, a demon.**

**Writing the parts with Judas, I had a troll face lol. I think most of you believed in him..just as Crona did.**

**I know this one is short too..i think the next chapter will be longer.**

**Hehehe what the hell is going to happen? I know it must be torture. I'll give you hint..**

**Never mind. Till next time:)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Prepare to have your mind fucked again! hehe.**

* * *

Time seems to have slowed..sounds seem to have faded away..all Maka can do is stare at these scarves..these scarves that are going to get her, going to rip her up and bring her to the demon who is smiling so evilly..She can only stand there..her eyes wide..like a deer in head lights..Justin is yelling at her she thinks..He's telling her to run..but her feet don't move..even if she took off running, there's no way she could out run that..It's almost on them, Asura is going to get Justin..going to get her..

Her time..is up.

Can it really end like this?..In this dusty hallway..away from her family..before she can avenge her mother, before she can kill Arachne?-

The scarves get right on them..Justin holding her behind his back..they're going to get him first..She wants to scream, wants to use her powers on this demon..wants to fight this..but she can't. Her throat closes on her..all she can do is watch..like a fucking retard..like a weakling.

"Finally..your mine Maka Albarn." Asura chuckles darkly as the scarves engulf both her and Justin..even with the boy shielding her, they grab him and go around to grab her..It burns. It's like hot coal has wrapped around her. Justin and Maka cry out in pain, the scarves jerk, pulling them towards Asura..The demon is grinning ear to ear, enjoying their pain..enjoying what's to come. No matter how much Maka struggles..She can't get out of his grip..Justin is tied..he can't reach his cross..It looks like he's trying to get her out of the scarves..but it's no use..

They're both doom.

_Please.._Maka finds herself begging..to who..and for what..she doesn't know._.just please..not now..not like this..please-_

A bright light surrounds Justin and Maka suddenly..It burns her..but it also burns the scarves. Asura screeches, the scarves letting go of them, recoiling back to this demon..his eyes are wide, his expression nothing but shock.

Maka falls on her butt..panting, sweating..her eyes shaking..the madness is so thick..but it slowly dissolves from her..to something warmer..to something that hurts. Maka looks in front of her..only for her eyes to widen..a hope starting to build.

"I"m sorry that got so far Maka, are you alright?" Custos glances behind at her, he stands in front of her and Justin protectively..those green eyes full of concern..he's glowing, the brightest she's seen him.

"Yeah.." Maka blinks..still in shock..she thought she was really going to die..but this angel saved her...like he always does.

"N-No.." Maka looks over at Justin..only to see him holding a Ipod in his hands..it's broken..cracked in half..That was his music..it's gone.

"It's..you." Custos tenses and turns around to face Asura..The demon is looking at him with wide eyes..before they narrow..he straightens himself out..a smirk forming on his face. "It's been so long.." The demon's scarves gather..red light starting to surround him just as blue, bright light surrounds Custos. " My brother.." His lips curl around the words.

"Brother?" Maka's eyes widen and she looks over at Custos..The angel tenses.. he grips his fist.

"..Yes..my brother.." Custos locks eyes with Asura. " It's been much too long..I should have taken care of you long ago..I didn't have the heart to, I couldn't bare it.." Custos takes a step forward..that blue light getting brighter. "But now you are threatening life my brother! I won't let you harm her! This stops now! You have sinned Asura.. Stop this and repent.." Light forms against Custos arms..taking a form...in a blink of an eye it's not light anymore..It's blades. Blades are coming out of Custos's forearms..they curve towards his body..they almost look like wings..on each of the blade is a cross..The power Maka feels from this angel..is getting her to cringe, backing away..her eyes wide though..that was fucking epic. Custos does a stance, holding his arms up so the sharp point of his blades are facing Asura. "Or die."

"You won't really kill me..you don't have the guts to do it." Asura smirks as he snaps his fingers..the ground trembles, before a large, red pitch fork comes out of a crack in the ground..The ends look so sharp..the end of the pitch fork is on fire..Asura's eyes get darker..the madness getting thicker. "Come now, you don't really want to fight me. You're going to run from me like all the other times." This demon's eyes change..Maka can't read it..but it's a deep emotion. "..Why do you still protect the human race?..Why do you protect their life? They are disgusting, selfish beings. All they care about is themselves! Yet here you are, protecting these sinners! Protecting her!" He points at Maka who tenses. "A witch! A girl that has killed countless people, a girl that is death herself! Your risking your life for those disgusting humans..you've given up heaven to wander around in this polluted world with the polluted human race. Why Custos?..Why?.." Asura's voice gets softer..something flashing through his eyes..pain? Before it turns to rage. "Why?! Are you that much of a fool? Your nothing but god's puppet! These humans don't deserve to be saved!"

"I am no one's puppet, nor am I a fool. Asura you have been corrupted with so much sin..it's blinded you." Custos eyes..Maka can see it..the deep, deep sadness..The pain in them..yet he stands firm.. "Gaze upon him Maka..This demon you see..is my twin brother."

Everything stops.

"..What?" Maka looks at Custos's..before looking at Asura..She looks at the demon's red eyes full of hate..then at Custo's green eyes full of love..at Asura's black hair..at Custo's blonde..looks at the demon's dark power..then looks at Custo's light. "..There's no way.."

"It's true..Asura use to look just like me..He use to be a angel..He use to be.." Custos trails off..shaking his head. "But evil corrupts..it decomposes..You let the hate consume you Asura..you forgot of all the good..and now you can only see the bad in everything." Custos takes a step forward..Maka is still staring with her mouth wide at the news. "God has given the human race a second chance..he is forgiving..I am a guardian angel, brother or not, I will stop you." Custo's eyes turn hard..yet..She can still see that sadness. "like I should have done a long time ago..."

"You and him..twins?..You and Asura..brothers?.." Maka can't grasp that..Custos..this angel..Asura use to be like that?..Use to be a angel..He use to be good like Custos?..

She wonders what happened- no, no she doesn't. Forget she said anything.

The rage in Asura's eyes is real..Maka's never seen this demon so angry..so heated. He's losing his cool already..If not for Custos being here, she knows both her and Justin would be engulfed in his madness..Justin is covering his ears..whispering things to himself..Maka's too busy watching what's about to unfold..a demon vs a angel.. brother vs brother..Good vs evil..

"Tell me Custos, tell me what is so special about these humans! They are only a step below us demons! Why do you give so much? Why do you turn on me for them?!" He roars, those eyes so dark with hate..and something else.

"You, my brother, are the one that turned on me, turned on us all, turned on all that was good! You caused the first murder! You..You got yourself kicked out of heaven! You.." Custos trembles..his blonde hair covers his eyes. "You know why I protect the human race..why i've done all I can to be there for them..as much as I could.." He looks up..those eyes so bright..so beautiful. "..It's because I love them, just as god does, just as you did! But you lost yourself, you have forgotten the joy of love. Something so powerful..and though these humans sin, they make mistakes, I only pray..I only weep. Do you want to know why I protect them? Why I love them!" Custos roars..Asura's rage..is only growing. "It's because they love! Despite all the evil in this world, they can still feel love for one another. They help each other, even in these hard times, I have watched with a smile as people take in strangers, giving them food, helping them when they need help themselves!..all you see is their sins Asura..that's all you can see any more!"

"How many of these people did you actually see helping one another? I see the world for what it is, a cold unforgiving place. These people only help others if it's beneficial to them, for allies..for team work..but if their life is in danger, they will betray, sin, do what ever they need to survive.." Asura glances at Maka. "You saved a woman..you healed her..gave her life..and what did she do? She abandoned you to be raped, and killed without even looking back by those insane men. That is what you are fighting to protect. A selfish race.." Asura growls..gripping the pitch fork. "You love these humans..You love trash!" This place shakes in his roar.. "I haven't forgotten what love is! Ohh I know! I know the fucking emotion that I've been denied!"

"Maka.." Maka tenses, looking up at Custos..The angel is glaring at Asura..his green eyes have a far away look. "..It is my time to be of use to you..though I can not interfere with humans, demons are a whole other story. I will take care of Asura. Justin.." Justin stops gripping his hair..looking over at the angel..his eyes are shaking slightly. "Take care of her. Get her out of here."

Justin's eyes slowly focus..He nods..seeming to get a hold of himself. He gets up, grabbing Maka's hand, helping her up. "I will..God be with you angel."

Maka winces..gripping Justin's hand tighter..

"And god be with you.." Custos gives them a smile..it's so soft..so reassuring.. "Everything is going to be okay..on my life, i'll never let him hurt you Maka..i love you both.." Those eyes..so beautiful..He almost looks like he's going to cry..before his face turns hard. He turns around, bright light surrounding them again, blocking the scarves that just shot out..trying ot get to Maka. "Now get out of here."

"Custos.." Maka stares at the back of this angel..something about this..what if he needs help?..maybe they should all try to kill him-

"He will be fine Maka. God is with him." Justin cuts through her thoughts..those eyes boring into her own. "We must get out of here now..I don't know how much more I can take, and I'm sure it's about to get ugly. "Justin looks around..trying to find another way out of this place...he's panting..Not having his music..Maka can see it's drastically effecting him. His eyes stop on the wall next to him. "..There's no other way out!..Do you think you could blow a hole in this wall? It will lead us outside!"

"Can I blow a hole in a wall!" Maka scoffs before she touches the wall..at her touch..her power gets sent out, the wall falling apart, opening a way out for them. She turns to glance back at Custos..She can't even see him now..he's so bright..it's hard to look at..he lunches for Asura..the demon's turning a black color-

"Let's go!" Justin grabs her hand and pulls her through the wall..taking off running, pulling her along, yanking her away from what's probably going to be one of the most epic fights ever. She doesn't mind too much though..She's ready to get the fuck out of here.

_Custos.._ Maka puts a hand to her heart..._Give him hell._

Maka can't help to notice her feet..feel heavier..it's getting harder to breathe..but she pushes herself..running along side Justin..She blast another hole in the wall..revealing the city to them.

"Now we just have to find the nearest pot hole-" Justin starts as they run through the hole in the wall..

Only for him and her to stop running...their eyes wide..

This place..when she went in the apartment was dead quiet..no life in sight..now there's way too much life..and the bad kind. There are people running around..screaming, cars driving, swerving, only to crash in a building..They're all running..yet Maka watches as some people tackle the others..biting them..She sees some people..actually eating each other..their eyes are bouncing in madness..grinning ear to ear..

"Another madness attack?" Maka shouts over all the screams at Justin..her chest tightening when she sees a little boy in the middle of the crowd of people running..He's calling for his mother..tears in his eyes. "We have to help them!-"

Her body moves without her thinking..ready to charge in this madness..ready to protect the innocent..only for Justin to grab her, stopping her. "We can't worry about this now! We have to get you out of here Maka!-"

"I'll get out of here after I help them!" Maka's eyes get wide when she sees..a woman with crazed eyes..she notices the lost boy calling for his mother..her smile is sinster...she's licking her lips. "Stop!" She struggles with Justin..but this boy, despite how small he is, is holding her back..damn..she thought she was stronger than this..why does she feel so..weak?..tired..

"No! If we don't get you out of here now Maka you will die! I gave you my word! I'm not letting you die here! Custos is in the apartment fighting for you! To go in there is suicide!" He's pulling her away from the crowd..pulling her away from this little boy..The crazy woman is right behind him..She's reaching out, she's going to get him! She's going to-

Right when this woman is about to grab the little boy..a man tackles her..punching her in the temple..knocking her out for the count..her eyes widen when she sees the cross necklace on this man..a witch hunter? Suddenly a woman runs out and picks up the crying little boy, holding him like a baby..she doesn't have a cross necklace..nor does she look crazy..but this witch hunter gives her a pat on the shoulder..before running out and attacking another crazed person. Maka watches with wide, confused eyes as Justin pulls her along..There's more witch hunters in this crowd of people..they're attacking the crazies..protecting the innocent..then there's other people who don't have crosses..yet they seem to be doing the same thing..She's never seen so many witch hunters gathered in once place..She should be afraid..but she' isn't. She's relieved to see them..They're saving these people..fighting evil..

"It seems they already have help." Justin comments, watching as a witch hunter shoots down a man with foam coming from his mouth. He pulls her along..weaving his way through people..staying away from the large crowds as much as possible, his eyes alert for any crazies..Justin's eyes..they are slowly starting to shake again..his grip on her hand so tight.. "I know there has to be a pot hole around here somewhere it's..oh!" His eyes light in realization before he makes a sharp right turn..running down a street named..'deep hole?'..huh that's a-

"Dolls!" Suddenly, a large man..a 6 foot man, buff..breaks out of a window in a building they pass..His big, brown eyes bouncing in madness..He grins lopsided..before he charges them..Justin not seeing it, his eyes were on the ground, looking for a pot hole..Maka's eyes else where..looking at all the mad people-

This large man tackles them..Grabbing both Maka and Justin in a bear hug..He's squeezing so hard..crushing her ripb..she can't breathe..she gasps for air. "Dolls! My dollies! So pretty!" He giggles as he tightens his grip-

"Let go of her!" Justin struggles with this man..He's able to kick him in the gut..It's hard enough that this man drops Maka..She falls on her butt, gasping for air..her eyes wide. This man is still gripping onto Justin..his face falling to a glare..

"Dollie hurt me!" He growls..those mad eyes inches from Justin's..the blonde boy struggles with him..but when he looks into his mad eyes...Justin stops struggling..his eyes are starting to shake again..He's sweating..His face turning blue..he can't breathe!

"Get off him!" Maka screams pointing her finger at this man. With a surprised grunt he's sent flying back into the building..Justin is released..falling to his knees..The blonde boy covers his ears..mumbling something to himself..like a prayer..he's rocking back and forth..not looking so hot..

Maka isn't feeling so hot either..That spell was simple..she barely used any power..yet her hands are shaking..her body feels heavy..why is-

"Bad dolly!" The man..runs towards her..more like lunches..before Maka can even comprehend it, this man is in front of her. He roars as his fist connects with her cheek..The force sends her flying back, hitting the concrete..Skidding to a stop of her side..Fuck..She's usually quicker then this..what's wrong with her-

That's when she hears laughing..She looks up..only to see that she's surrounded..mad grins all around, these people..looking at her like she's a new meal..and maybe she is. Justin is still on the ground..curled into himself..mumbling something, his eyes closed..No way In hell she's going to die here! With these ass holes! She growls..summoning her power..about to blow them away from her and grab Justin-

Her hand catches on fire.

'Fuck!" Maka puts the fire out..her eyes wide..a rebound?..This early?! How is this possible?! After all her training..she barely used any magic! Why is she having a rebound?! Maka can only hold her hand..these crazed people getting closer..reaching out for her..Maka's in pain..her eyes feel heavy..she needs to get away..They both do..but her legs don't respond to her..her mind still not being able to grasp that she's already out of power..

"Look her hand's already cooked!" A man grabs her wrist..holding up her brunt hand..he licks his lips..Maka struggles with him, trying to pull her hand away..These other crazy people are gripping onto her..Holding her down..getting closer with their mouths open. The man holding her wrist is about to bite into her burnt hand, Maka's eyes are shaking in fear. "Justin help!" She cries out.

Her cry snaps the blonde boy out of his state. He tenses, getting up quickly..his eyes..they're..dilated..focusing and unfocusing..They focus..his face falling in horror. "Maka!" He takes off running to help her..only for that large man to tackle him again..

"Justin!" She shouts in concern..yet she has her own problems. She struggles with all these people grabbing her..but she's out of power..she can't save Justin..and Justin can't save her..are they really going to die here?! This Is fucked up..Custos..no-

Suddenly the man grabbing her arm is kicked away by a girl..blonde..short hair..she looks familiar..then it hits her.

"Found her!" Patty cheers, her blue eyes bright looking down at Maka who is looking at her with shock. The crazy people blink at her..before grinning hungrily-

"Good job!" A voice is heard behind her..female, Maka whips around, seeing Liz, this girl's older sister does a spinning kick..kicking these crazy people off of Maka, before she hits one that charged her with her gun at the temple, knocking him out. "Kid she's here! You were right!"

"Maka we found you!" Patty smiles as she leans down, hugging Maka tightly, getting her to tense. "Good thing to! You were almost food! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes i'm fine.." Maka Is so shocked..what are the odds that Kid and his gang would be here?..That would explain the witch hunters..but what about the other people?..And how did they know she was here?..and did she just say Kid?-

"Maka!" Her eyes get wide at the voice..She whips her head to the left, just to see Kid..her best friend..her old friend..the one that was there for her in the beginning..the one that stood up for her..the one that she use to debate with..The one that's on her side now..His eyes are just as wide..like he almost didn't expect her being her..like he can't believe it himself. With the help of Patty and Liz, Maka gets up..her heart swelling at seeing him..

There was a time that Maka would be shitting herself at seeing him..worried he would kill her..worried that he would burn her alive..There was a time Kid was her enemy..that if he called her name, she would take off running the other way..

But those times are over.

"Kid!" Maka cries out in relief..despite her pain she runs towards him..They meet each other half way, Maka almost tackling him in a hug..She laughs in his chest..despite everything..He smells clean..familiar..safe. He wraps his arms around her...holding her close, as if he didn't she would just disappear. "Your here! I'm so happy your here I.." Maka stops..She looks up at him with bewildered eyes. "..how did you know I was here? What are you even doing here?" She locks eyes with his.

"Father told me you would be here..he came to me.." Maka's eyes get wide at his soft words..he puts a hand on her cheek..rubbing it gently..His eyes go soft, only to go hard again. "Are you alright Maka? Don't worry, we're here to protect you. This demon won't touch you! Nor Arachne! Nor Medusa!" Kid grinds his teeth..gripping her tighter.

"How did you know about the demon?" Maka's grips him tighter..that hope in her heart starting to build..maybe..just maybe she can make it out of this..Kid's here..he brought an army..

"Father..he told me all he knew..He told me this is where you would be." Kid hugs her so tightly. "Oh Maka..i'm so glad your okay I thought..I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again..I was so worried..I.." He trails off..

"Your father.." She thinks of that man she set free..thinks of his blank stare..he didn't' say thank you..but hell he made up for that. Because of him...she might live..or at least she's gotten to see Kid again..before she dies..before she gets dragged down-

At seeing the cross around Kid's neck..realization..along with horror hits her..Justin! Shit he's still fighting that huge guy! "Justin!" Maka whips around, her eyes wide..only for her to stop..and blink.

"No worries! I got this shit!"..A boy stands on top of the large man..He's on the floor, his eyes closed..His neck twisted in an unnatural way..Justin is sitting on the ground, looking up at this boy with wide eyes..staring at this boy with sharp teeth..and white hair-

"You!" Maka points a finger at Soul as he jumps from the large man's body, grinning at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She blinks at how this stoner's grin grows.

"Saving your ass that's what!" Soul crosses his arms, grinning..his shirt is off, exposing his abs..she never thought he was so..buff.

"But..your just that retarded guy at my old school.." Maka blinks..

"Hey! I'm not retarded-" Soul starts.

"Yes you are." Kid dead pans getting a glare from the other boy.

"That was all an act." Soul speaks confidently. "Acting like a dumb ass takes people of your trail. I'm actually an assassin. How do you think I got in Chupa Cabra's so young? I knew the people there, did a job for them, killed their uncle for stealing money from them." Soul points a finger at his chest, speaking proudly.

"No way." Maka states bluntly. "Your lying."

"I"m not! Tell her how awesome I am Kid!"

"..I wouldn't say he's awesome..but he's telling the truth." Kid sighs. "Soul is a trained assassin. How he's survived this long in the business is beyond me. He's been under cover with it..just as I have been with being a witch hunter. I wouldn't have even known about his secret..if not for the day we were after the same person."

"Same person?" Maka scratches her head..surprise..after surprise..after surprise..damn.

"Yup! I got a job to kill some old hag, turns out she was a witch and Kid was there to kill her too. The bitch started doing some weird voodoo shit, got me by surprise..hell she would have killed me if not for this guy!" Soul puts a arm around Kid's shoulder, grinning at him. "He saved me!"

"Unfortunately." Kid sighs, and shakes his head.

"..Oh.." Maka's eyes light in realization..remembering something. "Was that why you were at the circus? You were working with Kid back then too?" Maka points a finger at Soul..who tenses.

"He was at the circus?" Kid's eyes flash and he glares at Soul.

"Haha no I wasn't!" He gives Maka a pleading look.

"He definably was."

"You were in violation!" Kid growls pointing a finger a Soul. "We had a deal you would stop following me around! You stalker!"

"Hey! I'm so not a stalker! Maybe I just wanted to go to the circus you think of that?" Soul grunts..his cheeks tinted. "Don't be such a egotistic ass hole!-"

"Here we go." Liz sighs, getting Patty to laugh..Justin has started holding his head again..no one is around them..it's odd that no other crazies are coming down this road now..

"Wait if you told him to leave you alone, why the hell is he here?" Maka blinks when Kid sighs.

"..I needed his help..well, really I needed his men-"

"Kid finally realized how cool I am and took me up on my offer of protection for saving my life." Soul grins. "I knew you would need me at some point! I wasn't stalking, I was just watching over!-"

"Then why didn't you do anything when I ripped apart the circus?" Maka blinks again..still not getting this.

"..you tore down his circus?" Soul tilts his head getting Kid to face palm.

"Don't mine him, like I said, he's retarded." Kid shakes his head. "He probably smoked to much weed and forgot where he was."

"That's...totally what happened." Soul smile sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "Well what are you going to do?"

Maka stares at Soul..this guy is a dumb ass. There's no way he's an assassin..and if he is, he can't be a good one..even with the gun strapped to his back..he just looks derpy. Like this is all a joke to him..He doesn't seem effected at all with the state this place is in..

"Maka..we must go.." Justin limps over to her..grabbing her arm..one look at Justin's eyes..seeing how they're dilated, shaking. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul pull out their guns and point them at Justin..Soul's derpy look..is gone. It's like..his face has warped..changed into something serious..it's odd.

"Don't shoot! This is Justin. He's a friend." Maka reassures quickly.

"Maka his eyes-" Kid begins, his eyes narrowing.

"We don't have much time left." Justin's words get everyone to tense..He's panting..sweating.."Don't you feel it Maka?..We're being drained..slowly but surely..You have already had a rebound..It's sucking the life out of us."

"What is? The demon?" Kid puts his gun down..realizing Justin still has a hold of himself..everyone else follows his suit.

"We need..to get out.." Justin leans on her..He's weak..those eyes shaking more..he grips her hand tightly..She grips it back.

"Justin's right..I don't feel so hot..my power is leaving me.." Maka locks eyes with Kid who is looking at her in concern. "Have any of you seen a pot hole? We need to get in the sewer, there's a force field around the city preventing me from getting out."

"That must be the dark power we were feeling Kid." Liz looks over at him seriously, Kid nodding.

"I saw a pot hole! It's right down there!" Patty cheers, pointing at the end of the street..It's not that far! Perfect! IT's a straight shot..no enemies..

"Justin..we're going to make it.." Maka holds him up..and he holds her up..Together they start walking towards the pot hole..Kid walking by her side with the Thompson sisters, Soul behind him..his face still serious..it's like he's completely changed..is this who he really is?..This is definably the assassin in him..

"I told you, you would make it Maka.." Justin smiles at her weakly. "Once we get out of city..you can get home..you'll be safe."

"Hey Maka!" Patty tilts her head at Maka when she looks over at her. "Where are those two boys? Are they here?"

"That's right Crona and..Ragnarok I believe. Why aren't' they here?" Kid's eyes flash.

"Yeah why aren't they here?" Soul butts in..getting him a pointed stare from Kid, knowing full well he doesn't know who they're talking about.

"..I don't know where they are..I got separated from them." Maka frowns deeply..thinking of the two boys and her conversation with them..They said they weren't in the mansion..so where are they?..Do they need her?..are they in trouble? Are-

"..Maka." Kid puts a hand on her shoulder..stopping her...His voice is firm..

"What is it?' Maka looks at him..those piercing eyes are boring into her own..Justin leans his head in the crook of Maka's neck..panting, sweating..covering his ears.

"..When you get out of the city..Don't go back to the mansion. Don't go back to Medusa." Kid grabs her shoulders. "Transport yourself at a place called Gallows Manner. Wait for me..we'll be there-"

"Kid I can't do that. I have to get back to Crona and Ragnarok..my family needs me-"

"You must listen to me Maka." Kid grips her shoulders..he's trembling. "Medusa isn't for you! Going back to her is like dodging a loin only to get in the water with a shark! She's trying to take your life! She's trying to complete the legend!"

"What legend?" Maka's stomach twists..thinking about what Eruka said..

"_A life for a life."_

"It-" Kid starts..a deep frown on his face-

The ground shakes..trembles under their feet. Patty and Liz hold onto each other to keep from falling. Maka can't hold her and Justin up too well..she almost falls but Kid and Soul grab unto her..helping her steady, holding her till the shaking stops.

"What the hell was that?" Patty frowns. "A earth quake?"

**"QUACK!"**

"..Did you just here a..quack?" Soul blinks when Maka's face goes pale..

There's only one thing she knows that can make a quack like that.

"Everyone get down it's-" Maka starts, screaming..only for the ground to shake once again-

"Only shit!" Soul and Patty scream when their eyes land on the giant duck that has just landed in front of them..blocking the way to the pot hole. It's red eyes glaring at all of them.. those dark feathers ruffling. "It's a duck!"

"Fucking hell! I thought I was done with this thing!" Maka screeches, taking steps back. Kid pulls out his gun, shooting at the duck's chest..Liz and Patty follow suit.

"You've dealt with this thing before?!" Kid looks at her with wide eyes when the duck takes a step forward, trembling the ground.

"Once..long story." Maka pants..She has no more power..she can't help them..and it's going to take a lot more then just their small bullets to bring this demon duck down.

"What is this?! Jurassic park with ducks!" Liz screams, shooting at it's neck..

"I think it's kind of cute when you get over the red eyes and evilness of it!" Patty shoots at it's feet, getting it to screech.

When this duck takes a step closer..the ground cracking under it's feet..Maka feels it..The strong pull..This duck..no..the madness is draining her..her eyes are becoming heavy..She needs to get out of here, and she needs to get out of here now.

"Maka!" Kid grabs her when she started to fall..he sees how she's wincing..how weak she's starting to look..His eyes light in realization before he grips her. "Soul.." Kid looks over at the other boy..Soul looks at him intently..seriously. "I need you to create a distraction, I have to get Maka over the-"

Justin suddenly springs to life. He grabs her arm..before he takes off running..straight for this duck. Maka runs with him..the weariness she was feeling fading away-

"We have to keep moving! Staying still will kill us." Justin keeps running towards this duck that is now looking at them..He shows no fear.

"Soul now!" Kid runs up closer to the duck, shooting at it's face trying to get it's attention.

"I got it!" Soul pulls out his machine gun that was hooked on his back. "Hey duck!" Soul roars, running till he's standing on this duck's foot. The duck takes it's eyes off of Maka to look down at Soul..He points his machine gun at his face. "It's fucking duck season!" He shoots. The gun firing rapid bullets at the duck's face getting it to roar in pain..Soul jumps off his foot...The duck takes a step away from Maka..towards Soul. The boy is quick to jump back, still firing..he's skilled.. "Kid!" Soul throws him the other machine gun off of his back..Kid grabs it before firing at this duck with him..

Now the demon duck isn't looking at her and Justin at all. The blond boy is quick to pull her around this duck..away from it..Maka can see the pot hole..can see her freedom..She runs faster, hope fueling her..hope is going to bring her home..

"Keep moving..quick." Justin pants as they get to the pot hole..he lifts the lid off..he's the first one to go in..Maka hesitates..She looks back at Kid's gang..Soul and Kid are still shooting at the duck, moving back when the duck tries to stomp on them. Liz and Patty are shooting from far away..Liz in front of her little sister..This is dangerous for them..There's no way they can kill this duck..they need magic..but Maka doesn't have it. Kid looks over at her from shooting..He mouths the words..

"Don't go back to her."

She knows what he means..but..she has to. She has a war to fight. She needs Medusa..for now at least. Maka takes a deep breath..closing her eyes..

Before she descends into the darkness of the sewer.

* * *

Some say..death is a scary thing. It's something we all know about..like a old folk tale..yet this one is real. It's a real life horror story..knowing everything you have done..all the hard work you put in life..every person you meet..in the end it doesn't matter. One day your going to die, and everything you care about..will be lost.

Death..is a dark shadow that we can not escape..if there is life, there is death..it's something most run from..they fear it, they don't want it..it's a monster that consume everything.

Yet..a young boy kneels before death now..tied up, trapped. Even if he wasn't tied..he wouldn't run. Death has never scared him as it does for most..for he never had anything in life to lose to death. He wouldn't be leaving anything behind..in a way he thought of death as an escape. For his life was so bad he took comfort in the promise of death..

That all changed for Crona when he met Maka.

She showed him the value, the beauty of life..even his. She held him when no one else would, she befriended the crazy boy, giving him smiles and laughs that made his life worth living for. Despite everything..she made him love life..because he fell in love with her. Being alive gave her to him..if death took him, he would have never met his angel.

His love for life grew as his love for her grew. She made him happy..made him feel special..all he ever wanted was to be with her, to protect her, to never be apart from her..to always see her smiling..for her heart to always be beating. When he failed her..when she hurt him..it broke him down..his guilt broke him down even more. He tried not to think of his betrayal..He forgot about it..

But then she loved him back.

With this strong emotion..he felt..happy. The happiest he's ever felt..then he remembered what he did, how he ruined her life. He remembered what a demon he is..he never deserved her love

Crona wanted to be good..he wanted to save her, protect her, he never wanted this..He put his trust in a demon..gave him his heart..he betrayed Maka once again..

He killed her.

It was him..all him. Maka..his love might die because he trusted a demon. He gave away her time..he destroyed her when all he wanted was to save her. HE's..nothing but a disgusting parasite. Never satisfied..he took away what she loved, leaving her with just him..and now he's taking her life..

He killed her. He killed her. He killed her.

Bitter tears fall down Crona's face as he looks at all the demons surrounding him, forcing himself to look at his death, at what he deserves. They grin madly, reaching out with those sharp claws..the claws that are going to rip him apart..Crona stares at their teeth, sharp, they will surly eat him..he stares at their evil red eyes..how they bounce in delight..Crona knows they will torture him, they will put him through hell.

Is he scared?...No..

He welcomes death, but not just death, torture, pain. He wants to be hurt, he wants them to rip him apart slowly so he can feel everything..he wants his death to be long, horrific. He deserves this..for all his sins against her..

Cut him..gorge his eyes out..do your worse..

Nothing can be worse than the pain inside him, knowing this is all his fault..He wants to hurt..shed his blood..the blood of a traitor..the blood of a monster..give him hell..then let him burn in fire for all eternity..

He never deserved to have life..never deserved to have Maka.

"I want his foot! Chop, chop, chop all your toes off!~" A demon chuckles, reaching for Crona's feet.

"I want his nose!" another one reaches out.

"like I fucking said his left eye is mine!" A demon growls..his knife like finger almost touching Crona's eye ball..

Crona doesn't blink, doesn't look away from the blade. He deserves this. He'll watch as they destroy him..his tears have stopped..his body calming down..this is what he wants.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Ragnarok screams, gripping the bars of his cage, thrashing like a wild animal..those piercing eyes hold..fear?..Why is he scared..? "Crona no!" he roars out..his eye shaking..He seems upset..why?

"It's okay." For once..Crona speaks without a stutter..he looks over at Ragnarok..and smiles. Crona will never know what that smile does to the ghost..it's accepting..happy despite all this. "I'm getting what I deserve..you were right..all along you were right.." Crona looks back at the demons who are listening to him..amused. "..You were always the better man for her..things would have been better for the both of you if I had disappeared, you always protected her better..knew what you were doing.." Crona half chuckles..half sobs.. "I killed her. I single handedly took everything away.." Crona looks in the mad eyes of the boy that he saved Maka from..his claw fingers are pressed against Crona's neck now..slightly cutting him. "..I'm sorry."

He's sorry he didn't listen to Ragnarok..he's sorry he trusted Judas..He's sorry he ruined everything..that he's so stupid..but most of all..He's sorry to Maka..for causing all this, for lying to her..

He's sorry he took her mother from her..sorry he took her life.

He killed her.

Ragnarok can only stare at Crona in shock..stare at him for speaking so firmly in this situation..with demons about to kill him..knifes against his flesh about to pierce him. Ragnarok watches as Crona..the boy who use to be afraid of his own shadow, the boy who shits himself when he sees a duck..the boy that cried almost every day..the boy that let himself get pushed around all his life..he watches as Crona locks eyes with these demons..locks eyes with his death...and smiles.

"Do your worse." No stutter. No more tears. No fear..his body is still, firm..His body straight..when grown men would shit themselves if they were in Crona's position. "Tear me apart..show me what makes you demons." Maybe Crona has lost it..Maybe his mind has finally shattered.

"With pleasure!" They roar..it's over. He's going to die. Maka's going to die..it's all his fault..Make him hurt..show him hate..he hates himself..destroy him.

Crona thinks of Maka's smile one last time..the smile of love..the smile he doesn't deserve. That smile use to give him butterflies..use to make him skip in joy..now it turns his stomach hallow with guilt..makes his mouth taste sour..makes a pain course through his veins he could never describe.

Crona watches with blank eyes as the demons pull back their knifes..all aiming at places that won't kill him..not yet..good. This is it..This is the end of his pathetic story..Maka..He's sorry. He never wanted to drag her down with him..he should have let her go..he should have kept her away..it's all his fault.

"Die!-" They boy from the mansion roars..only for it to die on his lips..his claw like fingers stopping an inch from Crona's right eye ball..Crona looks up at him confused..the boy's mouth is open in a silent scream..wait..all the demons are..their knifes all stopped inches from Crona's flesh..Their hands drop limply to their sides..

What?..are they not going to kill him now?..Why-

Then Crona sees it..there's something black sticking out of the demons' chests..right where the heart would be. It's moving around inside them like a snake..it cuts through their chests more..till all of their hearts are ripped out..black blood spatting every where..Crona stares wide eyed..at these black vines..the black vines with thorns as they wrap around the demons' hearts..piercing them.

"You were right in calling me a traitor Crona." A voice coos..before all the demons scream in agony..Crona watches in shock as they're sucked into the vines..like they were never there..only leaving black stains on the floor. The vines get bigger..the thorns get larger..purple flowers bloom on them now, seven of them in all..the number of all the brothers..they're beautiful..yet so deadly looking. Once all the demons are gone..Crona can see Judas..the demon is grinning, those eyes bouncing more..he's a lot taller..his teeth jagged, his hands are claws. "But you were wrong on who I was a traitor to!" Judas's grin turns to a smile..and he winks at Crona. "Had you fooled huh? I told you i'm the fucking best actor!"

"What?" Both Ragnarok and Crona look at Judas in disbelief..especially when he snaps his fingers..the cage around Ragnarok disappears, and the binds on Crona release him..Judas let them go.

"A-Acting?" Crona can't move..and neither can Ragnarok..he's too confused. "B-But all those t-things you said..y-you led us here! Y-You let that demon take Maka!" His anger is over powered by his bewilderment when Judas chuckles.

"This was all apart of my fucking awesome plan! I'm not as much of a dumb ass as you think! It's true I let my brother take Maka..but I knew he wouldn't hurt her, not yet. I could have killed him easily at the mansion but that would have blew my cover! I needed them to trust me..I even sealed the deal by leading you down here, being a dick to you..they bought it." Judas grins. "I wanted them to wait to 12 to sacrifice you..because I was going to sacrifice them to myself at 12! I've gotten all their strength and father doesn't even know! He still thinks i'm on his side! If I were to kill them all earlier Asura would have felt it..He would know i'm against him..We have the element of surprise." Judas smiles at Crona as his eyes get bigger and bigger with realization. "If I am to defeat my father, I had to do this. I had to do this so I could kill my dad and save the day!..i'm sorry about all I said. You don't know how hard it was to be an ass to you! At one point when you looked at me with those tears..I almost hugged you! Jeez that would have been some butt." He smiles..before he holds out his arms. "I told you that I was for you..no matter how things seem. Your my best friend..I adore you. I love you." He closes his eyes, smiling so brightly. "Now..who's your best friend?"

Crona takes in all this..takes in the fact all the demons that were going to kill him are dead..takes in the fact Judas has let them go..takes in Judas's smile..and those arms out reached..all the guilt..all the hate..all the pain fades away..his hallow stomach fills back up..his straight composer is ruin..his heart swells in relief..Crona cant' stop his tears now..or the sobs that escape his throat..it's like all the bad he was feeling..fades away..like it was all a bad dream. The feeling is unbearable..He cries out in it.

"J-Judas!" Crona gets up and runs to him, throwing himself in the demon's arms, burying his face in his chest..sobbing..not able to hold it all in.

"That's right!" Judas wraps his arms around him, being careful not to cut the shorter boy with his claws. "Fuck yeah i'm your best friend!-"

"W-Why didn't you tell me y-you were g-going to do this?! D-Do you know the h-hell you put me through? I-I thought.." Crona grips Judas's tighter..his tears can't stop.

"If I told you then it would ruin everything! No offense but you're a bad lair best friend..and a even worse actor! You would have given me away." Judas nuzzles this boy's head. "My brothers didn't trust me. They know what I am, what I do..I had to convince them It was you I was betraying."

"A-All those things you said.."

"I didn't mean them. I didn't want to hurt you but I had to." Judas kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry best friend..at least I killed the fuckers right?"

"D-Don't ever do that again!" Crona looks up to glare at him.

Judas frowns..looking like a kicked puppy, his gaze shifts. "You mad?" He tilts his head.

"N-No.." Crona sighs deeply..still holding onto this demon. "I-i'm just..relieved..I r-really thought.." He shakes his head.

"Hey ghost." Judas smirks at Ragnarok who is still staring at him with wide eyes..he can't believe what he's seeing. The ghost tenses at the demon addressing him..his eyes lock with his. "I think you owe someone an apology!" Judas pushes Crona towards Ragnarok. "It turns out you were in the wrong dip shit."

Ragnarok's eyes narrow at that..a anger building in him at glaring at this demon-

"I-It's okay.." Crona shakes his head at Judas..looking away from Ragnarok. "H-He was just doing w-what he thought was b-best for Maka..j-just like I was." Crona takes a deep breath. "W-We don't have time for who w-was right and who was wrong anyway! W-We have to get Maka-"

Crona feels someone grab his shoulder. He turns to find Ragnarok standing right beside him..a look in his eyes Crona can't understand.

"Crona.." He glares away. "..I'm fucking sorry." Crona's eyes get wide..but the ghost continues. "..Maybe I should have put some faith in you, but I couldn't fucking trust this demon..I thought you fucking killed her..I thought your actions was destroying her..but I was wrong." Crona stares at him with wide eyes..Ragnarok never apolizes..it gets him to pause..his chest tightening. Ragnarok glances at him before letting him go. He glares at the wall and scratches his cheek. "..You were fucking right all long and you put up with my shit like a man.." He grins..Crona feeling all the tension melt between them. "Your finally losing your pussy and becoming a man!"

"G-Gah I n-never had one in the first place!" Crona glares..but it's half heartedly. When Ragnarok smirks..Crona finds himself smiling back.

"You alright?" Ragnarok studies him..getting closer..Crona has gotten his protector back..He's gotten his brother back.

"I-I'm good now." Crona smiles at him-

"Awww so cute!" Judas squeals getting Ragnarok's eye to twitch, and Crona to look at him. "Your going to make me cry! This moment is so touching.. I think we should all make out!" The demon gives them a derpy grin.

"Fuck off." Ragnarok gives him his middle finger. "We need to fucking find Maka! IT's already past 12!" Ragnarok's eyes light in realization..only to shake in fear.

"J-Judas please t-tell us she's okay!" Crona trembles. "W-Where is she?"

"She's alive. Don't worry..your love has more allies then you think here." Judas chuckles knowingly. "Follow me best friend! Lets save Maka and kill this fucker once and for all! THE CROWN WILL BE MINE!" Judas roars before he takes off running..grabbing Crona's hand with one of his..his hands are no longer claws...the demon grabs Ragnarok's..he pulls them out of this abandoned place..the place Crona thought he was betrayed in..where he thought he lost everything. Judas is on his side..Ragnarok isn't mad at him anymore..now they're on their way to save Maka.

Crona looks over at Ragnarok..the ghost is already looking at him..they share a look and it says more than words Can. Crona sees..a respect in Ragnarok's eyes..he's gotten respect from this boy..Ragnarok seems stronger..more stable..they both love Maka. She is their life.

Crona and Ragnarok look back to the road..pasting people with bouncing eyes..but they don't even look their way.

Crona and Ragnarok grip their fists..the look they gave each other said it all..

No more lying. No more doing things alone. They love Maka together..they cherish her together..

And now, they're going to save her together.

* * *

"This fucker doesn't want to die!" Soul does a back flip in the air, dodging the duck's large foot that just stomped down, breaking the ground underneath. He lands next to Kid, shooting rapidly with his machine gun at this duck's legs, trying to bring it down.

"It has to have a weakness! There must be a way to kill it!" Kid yells over the roar of his gun as he shoots at the duck's chest.

The large demon duck only screeches..not seeming to be effected by the bullets..it ruffles it's feathers, looking at the two boys with a almost mocking tone.

"You know despite the huge ass killer duck this is pretty fucking cool." Soul grins at Kid as they dodge another stomp from this duck. "IT's like old times! Working together, hell we make a bad ass team!-"

"Talk when this duck is dead, not now. This isn't cool it's serious." Kid growls..his mind reeling..This thing has to have a weakness..it's on the tip of his tongue..something obvious-

"Take that demon duck!~" Patty roars as she shoots her pistol at it with Liz..

Then it hits Kid. Demon..and what hurts a demon?

"I know it's weakness!" Kid shouts, stopping his firing to pull out a cross..The duck hisses at him..those red eyes locking onto the cross. "Anything holy! We have to take care of this thing as we would with a witch!" Kid takes off running..his agility makes it so he can dodge the duck that is starting to peck at the ground, trying to stab him with it's sharp beak. When the duck pecks down right in front of Kid..He does a back flip, throwing the cross right between the duck's eyes. IT hisses in pain, pulling back, shaking it's head rapidly, getting the burning thing off of it.

"Alright! I keep the fucker busy and you can do your holy attacks or some shit." Soul runs ahead of Kid, pointing his machine gun at The mark of a cross on the duck's forehead now.

"Meow." Soul pauses, glancing over to his left..A cat sits, looking up at him with those green eyes..tilting it's head.

"Ugh I hate cats." Soul wrinkles his nose..only for the cat to hiss, it's eyes turning red. Before he can do anything it jumps up, sinking it's claws in his cheeks, holding the cat up. "Ah! My face!" Soul freaks out, dropping the gun to run around in a circle, trying to get the cat off of him..not realizing the Duck's foot that's hovering over him now-

"Soul! You idiot move!" Kid grinds his teeth as he jumps..tackling Soul at the last minute..saving him from getting crushed. The cat hisses at the cross in Kid's hand..it rips it's claws out of the assassins face before walking away, it's tail and head up as if it was saying 'hpmt!' Kid turns around and throws the cross at the duck's foot that's beside them. The demon duck cries out..hopping away from the two, trying to kick off the cross that's melting into it's flesh. "What the hell are you doing? Letting a cat beat you?" Kid gets off from on top of Soul and grabs his arm.

"It caught me off guard! Stupid fucker.." Soul stands up, wiping some blood off his cheek before he picks up his gun and starts firing at the Duck again. "How many crosses do you think it will take to defeat this thing?"

"Much more." Kid stands his ground next to Soul, getting another cross out, his glare fierce. "We have to hurry up and Kill this thing! We have to make sure Maka gets out-"

"Ahhh! N-No way!"

Kid tenses at that voice..Soul and Kid turn around seeing Crona standing where Liz and Patty are..He's hugging himself, looking at the duck with his face pale.

"It's that fucking duck again!" Ragnarok growls next to Crona..no one can see him but Crona..He doesn't have a body. "And fucking Kid's here!" Ragnarok's eyes narrow at him and his group of people.

"He's an ally!" Judas smriks..no one can see him either but the two boys. "He's here to help Maka.." Judas blinks up at the large duck towering over Kid and Soul. "..And the duck goes moo."

"What the hell-" Ragnarok starts only for the duck to screech, getting Crona to scream and Ragnarok to wince. Kid and Soul jump back from the duck again..Soul firing at it..and Kid burning it with crosses, trying to bring it down. "Why the hell did you take us here?! Where's Maka!"

"She's in the sewer!" Judas looks at Crona who is gripping his hair..closing his eyes..taking deep breaths.. Judas looks back at the duck..the cause for the boy's discomfort..Kid throws a cross..and when the wooden holy object hits the duck.. "SHOO FLY DON'T BUTTER ME!" Judas wiggles his fingers..and with a squeak the duck falls through the ground in a huge, dark puddle..it closes back up..leaving no trace of it.

"Dude.." Soul blinks before looking at Kid and the cross around his neck. "Keep that shit away from me! What was that!"

"I don't know.." Kid blinks..before he looks back at Crona..that's all he sees. He can't see Judas or Ragnarok. He feels an anger build at seeing this boy..he opens his mouth-

"Kid the sky!" Liz yells..getting everyone to look up..IT's covered in dark clouds..and in the middle of it..is a red eye..looking down at them..watching ."What the hell is that?!" A wind picks up..ruffling everyone's clothes..

"That's.." Judas's eyes get wide..his face falling. "No!" He fades away quickly..without saying another word.

"W-What's going on?" Crona grips his shirt at how Judas just left..that isn't a good sign..is something wrong?..Maka.." W-We have to get to the sewer Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok takes off running..Crona running beside him..towards Kid and Soul. Kid looks down from the sky..his eyes are shaking..getting dilated at how Crona is getting closer to him..He points his machine gun at him..his lips going in a tight line..Crona's eyes widen in fear when Kid puts his finger on the trigger..His lips are twitching. "You must want to kill her! I'll kill you first! I'll destroy you! Destroy everything!"

"Oh fuck no! Your not going to fucking kill him after all the shit we've been through!" Ragnarok roars..running to attack him, to tackle the gun away from him..to protect Crona-

"Kid!" Soul grabs the other boy by his shirt..before punching him across the face. He shakes him violently..The boy's red eyes are starting to shake as well. "Get a hold of yourself! You can't fucking lose it now! That girl needs you sane!"

"...Maka.." Kid's eyes steady at Soul's words..his body relaxing In this other boy's hold..he gasps as if he was breathing for the first time. "..The madness..it..it's so much thicker..something's wrong.." Kid watches as Crona runs past him..heading for the pot hole..heading to where Maka is..She's in trouble.,those boys are with Medusa..he needs to stop this-

"Kid!" Liz's shout gets both Soul and Kid to look over..their faces falling when they see the huge crowd of crazy people..running towards them. Patty and Liz have run so they're beside the two boys, guns pointed at the crowd..there's so many of them..all eyes bouncing in madness...They watch as some witch hunters and assassins pull some out of the crowd and take care of them..but they keep running full speed down towards them...

"All hail Asura!" They screech in union..They're getting closer.."Her soul is ours!"

"Kid I think they want Maka." Patty glares..pointing her gun at them now, standing..she's ready.

"They want to get in the sewer." Soul pulls out a cigarette..lights it..before putting it in his mouth.

"They won't get any father then this." Kid states firmly..getting a hold of himself..He takes a step forward..ready to make a stand..they won't pass. They won't touch her. Kid glances at Soul as he takes a drag. "Must you smoke now?"

"Hell yes. Who knows? This could be my last." Soul blows out smoke. "..It's not everyday i'm up against a hundred fucking insane people." He smirks as he pulls out his gun..aiming at all these people..watching as Witch hunters and Assassins are already gathering in this spot..sensing the danger..the crowd of Crazies is growing..they're all coming together..

"Your not dying." Kid's firm voice gets Soul to look at him. "I'm done with losing people. I've lost my father. I've lost so many of my men at the circus..no more death." Kid takes a step forward. "We're here to save life."

"To save Maka! " Patty cheers.

"To end all this madness." Liz glances at Kid.

"To save the world." Soul adds in..grinning before he points his gun at the crowd of people approaching..

"Try knocking them out..only kill if you have to" Kid grips his fist. "..These are still people..normal people that have been over run with Madness..it's possible for them to come back to their normal selves."

"i'm not much for knocking out. I'm a fucking assassin, killings what I do." Soul grins at all these people..before he hits the ground with the butt of his gun. "You shall not pass!" He roars out.

Kid doesn't pay much attention to him..these crazy people are running in slow motion towards them..he watches their eyes bounce in Madness..Kid just had a taste of that..of insanity.. He can feel the madness eating at him..it's like it suddenly got stronger..

"Charge!" Kid roars..before they all run toward this crowd..ready ..

He can't help to feel..a fear..a worry in his heart..

Why would the madness just spike like this?..What's going on?

No one answers him as he goes face first in this crowd of crazies..ready to protect, ready to keep the balance..To save Maka..

He won't the legend come true. He refuses.

* * *

"This way...Maka." Justin grips her hand tighty..he's sweating badly..and so is she. It smells rotten down in the sewer..the water a black color..it's nasty..It's gross..Justin is weak..his hand almost slipping from hers his palm is sweating so much..If Maka was a normal person..the smell of this sewer would have gotten her to gag..but she's smelled worse..so much worse.

She just wants to go home.

"It's just down..this path..we will be out of the city.." Justin pants..he glances back at her..his blue eyes are getting more and more dilated..They shake so bad. "..When we get out of the city..I want you..to leave..as soon as you can..you have to get..out of here."

"What about you?" Maka grips his hand tighter..running by his side down this nasty place..She swallows nervously.

"I'll be fine." Justin gives her a weak smile-

"Justin you won't last much longer here! You are barely making it now!" Maka hears her voice raising. "..Let me take you with me. If I don't Asura will get you!-"

"I'll be fine." Justin says firmer..getting Maka's breathing to catch when they stop..He turns towards her..holding her hands in his..Those shaking eyes bore into hers. "..This is it Maka..this is where we part. You can get out now..I can not go with you..I would only drag you down. The force field is still up, it would be hard, even from here to move more than yourself out of it."

"J-Justin.." Maka grips his hands..knowing..if she leaves him here..

He's going to die.

"Go to the gallows mansion Maka..don't go back to Medusa.." Justin moves some hair out of her face.

"...I can't-"

'Trust me Maka. I know of this war you must fight..please, you must leave the snake witch..I c-can't tell you why.." He grips her desperately. "You must trust me! You must leave now!" He yells at her..

Maka feels the madness..feels it eating at her..she's getting weaker..She has to go..he's right..Maka grips her necklace with a trembling hand..

"I'm sorry Justin.." She locks eyes with him. "I have to avenge my mother-" Maka grips the necklace tighter..ready to be transported back to the mansion..ready to find out what happened to Crona and Ragnarok-

Only for there to be a explosion to her left. Justin and Maka cry out as they are flung across the sewer from the force..They hit the metal wall hard..before falling to the ground.. Maka watches the necklace..her mother's necklace fly off of her neck..landing in front of her. There's smoke covering her view in front of her...what the hell was that? She tries to use her power to move the smoke..

But she has none left..The madness has drained her of all she has. Her foot is twisted..Her ankle might be broken..Shit-

That's when she feels it..The familiar darkness..the familiar suffocating feeling.. Maka watches the smoke clear with wide eyes..fearful eyes..She watches a pair of bare feet walk out of the smoke..stopping in front of her necklace..She watches his hand..the hand with the tattoo of the three eyes reach down..picking up her necklace..her only way out of here.

"This is a cute little necklace.' Asura smirks..looking over it..Maka's frozen..at a lost for words. "it was your mother's wasn't it?.." He chuckles at how she tenses. " Don't you want to return it?"

Maka can't answer..but her face must show her confusion..He smirks evilly. "This Is my gift to you Kami!" He roars..before he lifts up the necklace..it hovers over his mouth..that's opening inhumanly wide-

"NO-" Maka screams, realizing what he's going to do..but it's too late.

Asura drops the necklace..and swallows it. He makes a grunt and rubs his belly.

"Ah! I'm too nice.." He grins at her. "that was a nice snack..but your my main course Maka..you and your juicy soul.." He takes a step closer..Maka pushing herself against the wall..

"N-No.." That's the second time Maka's had to watch her hope be swallowed in front of her..by a demon..she feels a panic raise..She points a shaky finger at him when she realizes something. "H-How?..C-Custos was fighting you! How did you get through?"

"This is how." Asura snaps his fingers..before he throws something on the ground in front of Maka. She gasps..her eyes shaking..as she stares at the blades..the same blades Custos had on his arms..They lay before her..bloody.. "The fool couldn't kill me...yet this time he didn't avoid me." Asura's voice turns differnet..as he stares at Custos blades.. "..It could have been different my brother..but you chose the wrong side."

_"C-Custos no!"_ Maka's voice cracks into a sob..It hitting her..

Custos lost..Asura..he..he killed him..The angel is gone..She doesn't feel his warmth..doesn't feel him in her head..Good..good lost. The first guardian angel..has fallen..He's gone. The boy who protected her..who smiled at her and kept her going when she thought all was lost.. She remembers his bright smile..how he looked at her with love..how he taught her to pray..how even in her darkest of hours..he had faith in her..Custos gave it his all..gave his life for hers..

A angel died for a witch.

"_You bastard!"_ Maka screams in her rage..her eyes watering as she gets up..running towards this demon..with her fist pulled back..she doens't know what the hell she's doing..she's lost sight of herself..her emotions getting the best of her..

Custos is dead. He's gone..Death has consumed him.

"He should have never gone agaisnt me...Why are you so angry Maka? Did you love him? Did you really believe he could kill me? this isn't a fairy tale story, the good guy doesn't win. The evil are the ones who rule the world..and the only ending here is a bad one. There is no happy ending for you." Asura smirks. "IT's too bad that where Custos goes you can not follow. You'll rot in my stomach for all eternity Maka Albarn, along with your mother!" He roars in laughter as Maka gets on him..Tears are falling down her face as she goes to punch him..Asura disappears..her punch missing.

"Where the hell you go coward!" Maka screams, gripping her fist..Her chest is tightening..her stomach doing turns..Custos is dead. That beautiful angel is dead.. the one that cried for her..He shed that tear for her..gave her strength..

Now he's gone..and this fucking demon is still here.

**"I'm here."** His voice coos behind her. Maka whips around, ready to attack him..ready to push herself..a spell on her tongue..Only to stop..the breath getting knocked right out of her. " **What's wrong Maka?"** Justin tilts his head..smirking at her..his eyes are red now..a third eye on his forehead.

"N-No Justin.." Maka takes a step back..her eyes shaking..her breathing becoming uneven..Justin takes a step forward..

**"Go ahead, hit me!"** Justin lashes out..grabbing Maka by the shirt, she yelps as he lifts her off the ground..his eyes bouncing madly. **"If you don't hit me i'm going to hit you.." He chuckles..his voie Asura's as his hand moves up..gripping her throat, choking her. " Did you really believe you could escape me? The demon god of madness?! no..Justin was fooling himself, running from me. He knew in the end he would be mine again. He was always was meant to be mine...it's over.."** he puts his other hand over her heart..She feels a burning in her chest..the pain is unbearable. Maka cries out. "**Your soul is mine..I'll take it..then i'll destroy the world! Everyone will be mad! Everyone will bow at my feet!"** Justin roars..his hand lighting up-

Then Justin lets go of Maka..his breath catching..his eyes widen.,..flickering back to blue and red..He grips his hair, falling to his knees..his teeth grinding.

"N-No! I w-won't let you..do this!" Justin roars out..but his eyes are flickering bad..his body is twisting "I won't b-be the one to kill her! I'm not..not your puppet!"

**"Yes you will!" **Justin speaks Asura's words.. "**You are my puppet! You will be the embodiment of evil! You'll destroy life with me boy!"** Justin screams..falling to the ground..his body twitching..his mouth open like a fish trying to get air on the land.. Maka watches in horror..as the red..starts to overcome the blue in his eyes.

"M-Maka.." Justin speaks to her again..his eyes trembling..He reaches into his pants..before he throws something at the ground in front of her feet..IT's a..knife. "..Kill me.." Justin's words get Maka to gasp, looking at him with wide eyes..her throat closing up at the desperate look on the boy's face "..Don't..let him..take me again..kill me..now..it will..buy you..some time..to escape..p-please don't let him..take me.." Justin is in pain..he's being tortured..slowly but surly he's losing his body..a tear fall down his face. "I don't..want to be..the one..I don't..want to be his slave..kill me.."

**"You won't fucking do it!"** Justin roars..his voice so dark..his eyes turning back red..before they flicker back to blue..

"Please.." Justin looks at her with those huge eyes..he's begging her..It kills her inside..He had this all planned..he had this knife for him..He wants her to kill him. Maka slowly picks up the knife with shaky hands. "Hurry!" Maka looks at her reflection in the knife..The tears are still falling down her face..though she can't feel herself crying.. Maka sees the fear in her own eyes..she sees how pathetic..weak she looks now..her lip tembling..her face so pale..Maka looks up..only to see Death standing next to Justin..a blank look on her face, Staring at Maka..like she's waiting for something..SHe's waiting to consume Justin..waiting to consume another one of her friends-

"NO!" Maka screams before she drops the knife.. "I'm not killing anyone anymore! I'm tired of this! Tired of all the death! I don't want to deal with it anymore! I'm not letting death take you! You've come this far Justin! I can't let you die..I can't kill you.. Death has already taken Custos..no more.." Maka's voice cracks when she locks eyes with Death..Her face is still blank at watching Maka's tears fall..those eyes could never be read. "..No more.."

"Y-You must!..I-I can't..I-iIcan't fight him-"

"Yes you can!" Maka screams at the thrashing man..gripping her fist. "What was it you said to me Justin? That if I kept faith then I would live? Well where the hell is your faith?! Use it! Damn it use it Justin! Don't make me..don't make me take your life..I don't want to kill anymore..i don't want to feed her!" She screams at Death. ".Don't make me stain my hands with your blood.." Maka takes a step forward when Justin screams... "I know you can do it! Your not the boy you use to be Justin! You can fight him! You can stop this! Fight Justin! Fucking fight it damn it!-"

"I-I can't..I-I can't.." Justin pants..his voice is getting softer..weaker..he's losing the battle..Asura will soon have full control..Justin will kill her..and the demon will rule..

"Yes you can! What about Giriko!" Maka screams..This gets something to flash in Justin's eyes. "..You finally got what you wanted! He loves you Justin! He's waiting for you to get back..when he wakes up, how do you think he'll be when he finds your dead?! Justin think of Giriko! Think of him! If you get taken from by this demon you'll kill him Justin! And if you die it will kill him inside! He needs you!" Maka sobs.. "I need you! I can't..I can't kill you..I don't want death to take anymore! I'm sick of you, sick, sick, sick of you!" Maka screams..at death..The girl still just staring at her..before she closes her eyes. "Stop it you sick bitch! Why can't you be the one to fucking die?! I hate you!"

"It's not like I haven't heard that before..Your not the only one that hates me..yet i'm the only one that truly hates you life." Death opens her eyes..they're different..full of rage..yet.. "You hate me for being death..just as I hate you for being life..You hating me, is like someone hating a bird for being a bird..or hating it because it has to eat worms to survive. Death is what I am. Death is what I do..and yet.." She glares darkly at Maka. "..Death is my curse. Death is all I have so fuck you Maka. I'll take everyone. The world will be mine. I will steal everyone breaths..even someone like.." Deaths eyes flash..and she looks away. "..Even someone like Custos.." It's there again..a sadness..but it's gone before Maka can be sure. "..I'll take everyone."

"G-Giriko..' Justin puts a hand to his heart..Those eyes starting to be more blue then red..

**"What the fuck is this?"**Asura growls with Justin's lips.

"Think of Giriko! Please Justin if your forever grateful to me.." Maka screams. "Don't die! Fight! Don't let him take you! Please, I lost Custos! I can't lose you too!"

Justin chuckles darkly. "**It's no use, he's too weak..He belongs to me! He-"**

The blonde boys eyes..suddenly come back to blue..He grips his shirt..his teeth grinding.. "I don't belong to you! N-Not anymore! You never cared about me! You used me! You gave me fake promises! You showed me dreams! the only thing you have given me is hell!" Justin roars..his body lighting up. "My sins are gone!.." Justin grips his fists..and he screams. "You have no power over me!"

Asura screeches in pain..Maka watches in awe..in hope..as the demon is forced out..Asura now stands in front of Justin with wide eyes..his scarves twitching slightly around him.

"You have no power over me.." Justin pants..before he glances at Maka. "Run Maka..i'll hold him back. He can't-"

Asura's scarf lashes out..the end of it is pointed..It shoots out..stabbing Justin right through the chest. Justin's mouth is open in a silent scream..his blood dripping..his eye shaking in both fear..and pain..Maka stares at this..in shock..frozen at the spot.

"You piece of trash..for the record..you were never a good filler for him..You'll die here..just as he died..You'l die with him.." Asura's scarf rips out..Justin's limp body falls on the ground with a sickening crack..The demon licks some of the boy's blood from off his cheek..

Justin lays on the ground..his body twitching..his hand on his chest..trying to stop the blood..Death watches him struggle..before the girl sits next to his head..hugging her knees to her chest..watiching in this boy's eyes..as he fights death..as he fights her..She looks at his blonde hair..looks at those eyes..they're big..they remind her..of someone else..this boy reminds her of someone else..some one she already has taken. She reaches out to touch him..her hand twitching slightly..the eyes have death..have never looked as they do now.

"Justin no!" Maka screams..she loses control of her body..She runs towards him..Her power gathering even though it hurts like hell..she'sll heal him..she'll save him from death..She's tired of death..tried of-

Asura suddenly appears in front of her..and jams his hand into Maka's chest...it goes right inside her.. Maka stops running..She can only make a gurgling sound as Asura lifts her up..pushing her against the wall..His smirk is sinister..Maka gasps for air..grabbing at the arm that is inside her..The pain..it's like hot coal is in her chest..against her heart..It's torture..

"You should have run when you could..though it wouldn't change anything.." Asura purrs. "even if you got away..I would find you...You belong to me."

Maka screams in agony..when she feels Asura's hands..close around her soul...He's touching her...touching her being..burning her insides..Death cries out with her..gripping her hair..Death is floating in the air like Maka is being lifed up..her chest has a hole in it..She's dying with Maka..

It's hell..it's nothing but hell.

"Your soul.." Asura's eyes turn so red..his smirk so sinister..Maka only able to gap like a fish..it's hard to breathe..knowing..this is it..all her hard work..it lead up to this..

She failed..This is the end of her story..She knows it..She'll die..her mother won't be avenged..Arachne will live on... She'll never see her family again..Justin is going to die..The world will be destroyed..and this demon will rule..while she burns in hell for all her sins...Custos is dead..

Crona...Ragnarok...She closes her eyes..her tears falling at how close this demon is..blood coming out of her mouth..it's over..He has her..He has her in the palm of his hand.. She's sorry... Justin..she's sorry..Custos..oh custos..

SHe's so sorry.

"Is mine Maka albarn."

* * *

**Had you fooled! Judas is on their side! or is he? hehe. I'm glad that it seemed even despite the situation you had faith in this demon and it turns out you were right! Kid and his gang are finally in the mix..it's nice having them all together in this..yet things have gone from worse to fucking shit.**

**Custos..Is dead:(..you probably weren't expecting him to die..or that he was asura's twin brother..Remember they both shed a tear..CUstos for the human race..but what about asura? I know your thinking I've had so many fucking twists in this story..yet there's more to come.**

**I was listening to my music..jamming..and the song 'I hate you' by sick puppies came on..i couldn't help thinking of Death and Judas..i think it fits them, escpecailly when Judas was gone away from her.**

**Please review! I love hearing about what you guys have to say. I hope this wasn't a disappointment. I've been making this chapters long..well I like creating suspense, and I've been so busy. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long so here it is.**

**See ya:)**


	71. Chapter 71

**...This chapter is really intense..and..sad. I almost cried at the end..so I think it's pretty bad..I need to warn you that a lot of you will be upset after this is over..I want to say sorry in advance..I'm sorry it's come to this.**

* * *

Pain.

A four letter word. A word that can mean so many things...can be cause by so many things..There's different kinds of pain..External..internal..there's even a good kind of pain..Pain is just like death..it's something you can't escape. It's something you will feel through out life..at least death is a one time thing..Pain isn't. It always comes back..pain leads you to death..makes you wish for death..in a way..pain is crueler then death. Harsher..

Maka Albarn knows pain. She knows physical pain..the pain of her ribs breaking..of being shot at..She knows the pain of burning and her flesh melting..she knows the pain of being impaled..

She also knows emotional pain. The pain of hurting the one you love. The pain of losing someone you love. The pain of being betrayed..

For these past couple of years..ever since her mother was sent to the insane asylum..all Maka's life has been is pain..So much pain..so many kinds of pain..They all hurt..some hurt more then others..She should be numb to pain..She should be able to handle it well..

But this pain..is too much.

Maka's tears fall down her face..She can't speak..all that comes out is her blood. Asura's hand inside her..in her chest..The pain she feels..she feels all the kinds of pain..

Physical pain. The pain of her insides ripping..her insides burning..emotional pain..seeing Justin's limp body in the back ground..his blood pooling around him..knowing she's going to die now..that she's going to hell..that she's never going to see Crona or Ragnarok ever again..that the world is going to be destroyed..

But maybe the thing that hurts the most right now..is the feeling of this demon grabbing her soul..tightening his hold..Just imagine..Something with it's hand in your chest..grabbing onto what makes you, you. Grabbing onto your core..your very being..what makes you human..what makes you do what you do..This demon's hand isn't suppose to be touching her soul. He's not suppose to have his hand inside her..

It hurts..it hurts so much..please..make it stop..make it end..

"It hurts..doesn't it?" Asura smirks..tilting his head at her as he pushes his arm deeper into Maka's chest..She whimpers and grabs at this demon's arm..trying to pull him out..She claws at his arm..trying to hurt him..but it's no use. "This is only the beginning..me and you are going to have a lot of fun for all eternity Maka. I have to make you pay..you have been so troublesome." He laughs in her face.. "But..maybe if you beg..i'll make this quicker for you.." Asura lowers her..so her feet are touching the ground..but his hand is still gripping her insides..She's to weak to fight him. His smirk is so evil. "Get down on your knees and worship me..I promise your hell won't be so bad.." He leans close..those mad eyes inches from Maka's. "I'm your god now."

Maka's shoulders shake in her sobbing..She swallows her blood..her tears falling quickly. Pain. So much pain. She wants it to stop.. She locks eyes with Asura..before she spits in his face..her blood staining him. "Go...fuck..yourself.." Maka wheezes out. "..I'll..n-never..worship..y-you..ass..hole."

Asura tightens his grip in her chest.. causing Maka to scream out in agony..her scream only getting broken by her sobs. He makes a tsking sound as he wipes her blood off his face. "Maka, Maka..why are you fighting me? It would be so much easier for you to just give in..Your mother gave in to me.." He grins..grabbing her face so she has to look at him. "She BEGGED me not to kill her..She cried just as you are..She cried like a bitch as I ripped her soul out from her body. I'm giving you a choice Maka..be good to me, and i'll make this quick."

"..Don't..t-talk..a-about..my mother!..like..that.." Maka growls weakly..her eye lids getting heavy..only for Asura to squeeze her insides again, getting her to scream out..her vision getting blurry from her tears..She feels her chest burn..in hate..burn with this demon inside her..

"You know how to make this all stop..one final chance." He grins..licking his lips before he licks up the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

She could make the pain go away..only temporary..The pain..it's so much pain..She wants it to stop..She just has to worship him..worship this evil demon..worship the thing that took her mother-

Maka gives him her deadliest glare..She can deal with this pain. She can deal with anything..Maka will never bow down to a demon that has taken her mother..that has hurt her mother..no..This demon killed her mother..killed Justin..killed Custos..

"I..w-will never..bow down to you." She wheezes..and Asura smirks.

"Oh well." he shrugs. "I wasn't going to have mercy on you even if you did anyway!" He chuckles darkly...loudly..his chest moving up and down in large huffs.. "I would never show a bitch like you mercy..." His eyes flash with something...His evil orbs holding a far away look.. "I despise you Maka albarn. I hate all humans..but you..oh you I hate the most." He growls suddenly..He digs his fingers into her..it feels like they are going between her rips...getting her to cry out and scream..her chest ripping more..She claws at his arm desperately. "Your the reason..You fucking took him away from me! You and that bitch death!" He glares back at Death..who has been crying out when Maka has..their pain in this is the same..at least with the soul part.."But mostly it was you life." Asura glares back at her. "Hell! You don't know how fucking estastic I was when I was place on you as a curse! You hid well..but I found you. I took everything away from you..just as you took from me. I took your mother. I took your father. I took your sanity..I took your friends..and now i'm taking you. I'm taking your soul..yet I know it won't satisfy me..nothing can give back to me what you have taken!" He screams in Maka's face..his voice seems to shake the sewer..

"..What..the..hell..are..you talking..about?" Maka stares at this demon with wide eyes..still struggling with him..trying to get his hand out of her chest..trying to get away..it burns..it burns so much..the fire is coursing through her veins...burning her very core..oh it hurts..it's hell. "I..h-haven't..taken anyhting from you!"

"You have taken the only thing i've ever wanted!" He hits her against the wall..his voice so deep..his lips in such a deep snarl. "He left because of you! He cared more for you! He cried for you! He died for you! You took him! You took-" Asura screams in her face..The madness is too much..the pain is too much...She doesn't understand what he's saying..his hand tightening on her soul..getting another jolt of pain to be sent down her body..yet when she sobs..when she cries and locks eyes with this demon..

His red eyes are nothing but rage..then they flash as his hand goes deeper inside her..

Her eyes lock with his..her vision gets fuzzy..her head starting to hurt..

That's when everything fades away.

* * *

_Maka doesn't have a good feeling about this..she doesn't want to open her eyes..afraid of what she will see. The pain has faded away..she no longer feels Asura's hand in her chest..She takes greedy breaths of air..yet she doesn't feel it in her lungs..because here she doesn't have to breathe.._

_She's truly not even here._

_Maka decides she's not going to open her eyes. She's just going to stand here, and enjoy the quiet..enjoy no pain..enjoy no Asura-_

_"Wow..This place is so beautiful!" A voice gasps..she feels someone next to her-_

_Her eyes shoot open from the voice..her eyes falling on Custos..Maka almost cries. The angel is staring at something...crouching down to look through a bush...those beautiful green eyes so wide with bewilderment. He's glowing like how he use to..even more..and those eyes..they're free of that deep sadness..nothing but joy radiating off of him. Seeing him..so happy..it rips her chest apart..knowing he's gone in real life..he's only alive in this memory.._

_"Custos.." Maka reaches out..wanting to touch him..wanting to be burned by his holy power one more time._

_"Custos." Another voice speaks to her left..Custos looking from the bush to look over at this person..with such a gorgeous voice..he sounds like he's singing when he speaks..so calm..so-_

_When Maka's eyes fall on this man..She falls on her butt, her eyes wide..She takes in his long blonde hair that goes all the way down to his butt..looks at his glowing face..so bright, it almost hurts to look at..even in this memory. His face is flawless..smooth..His eyes..so bright..so blue..looking at his eyes is like looking at the sky, and his face the sun. HE's beautiful..no..words can not describe him..He tops all the girl's of the world..and if Maka couldn't see his chest in his robe..she would think this to be a girl..but it's not. IT's a man. His smile..could quite literally get the angels to sing..is this...is this god?-_

_"Oh! Lucifer forgive me I didn't see you there! I-I wasn't going to go in the garden..I just.." Custos gets up quickly, putting a hand to his heart in a way to show respect. His green eyes are shaking in this angel's beauty..he seems nervous.._

_Lucifer?..So he isn't god..why does that name sound..so familiar? Maka still can't get over his beauty..she ignores the chills she gets..and just stares at him._

_"Do not be alarmed Custos! It's fine, I was going on a stroll." Lucifer smiles. "Why don't you join me? Come, the garden is open to us just as it is to God. There's nothing wrong with going inside. I know you want to see his latest creations."_

_"I know we are allowed..i'm just..not worthy.." Custos hugs himself..He seems so nervous around Lucifer..like how someone would be if you just ran into your favorite super star and they're asking you to walk with them._

_"Nonsense. Go right in." Lucifer opens up the bushes..smiling at Custos. The eager angel smiles back before he goes in..trembling in his excitement.. Maka's waiting for this other man to walk after Custos..instead..those sky blue eyes lock on hers..Look RIGHT at her...and he smiles. "Are you coming too my dear?"_

_Maka's mouth opens wide..chills being sent throughout her body..why does she feel..so afraid? This is a angel right? A beautiful angel at that..it's just..no one has ever seen her in these memories..and if this place is what she thinks it is..This was way before her, way before anything!_

_"I-I!" Her throat closes up..when this man holds out his hand to her._

_"Come my child..I choose you." His voice is strong..it has authority..Maka slowly puts her hand in his..and he helps her up. He smiles at her..before he turns and leads her into the bushes..his hand never leaving hers..It's..odd..shouldn't holding his hand hurt?..Especially when he's such a pretty angel?..Doesn't that mean he's powerful?..Yet it doesn't hurt..it almost feels..familiar..natural.._

_When she gets out of the bushes with this man..She can't help to gasp..her eyes so wide in amazement.._

_It looks like..they're in a garden..The grass is so lush..a green she's never seen before. The sky look so blue..so clean..so pure. This place Is full of trees, apple trees, orange trees, banana trees.. Maka tenses when she hears a loin roar..She looks to her right..only to see a loin..sitting with a lamb?..The lion is licking the lamb..in a way to clean it..and the lamb doesn't look scared..Maka looks around..seeing all the animals walking around..She sees a alligator walking with a zebra..bunnies hopping past a snake..and it doesn't do anything..This place..if she could use one word to describe it.._

_It would be harmony. Peacful..so beautiful..again..she can't describe it to you..it's just..amazing._

_"Oh my! There they are!" Maka blinks when she hears Custos..she looks over to see him standing in front of her..looking at a..naked man..and a naked woman. They are holding each other..hugging..smiling..their eyes so pure..There's a tiger curled around them..they are resting on this tiger..a fox wrapped at the woman's feet..The man is small..with brown hair..and the woman has long brown hair that barely is covering her chest at the moment. Custos smiles so brightly. "Wow..they really are in his image.." He puts a hand to his heart._

_"Your the only one that exists right now life." Lucifer leads down..his mouth pressed against Maka's ear..he whispers..Maka's whole body tenses at his words..a chill so deep sent down her spine. "That will change soon."_

_"Custos!" Maka blinks when someone appears next to Custos..it's..Custos?..there's two of them now..The new Custos is looking at the old one with such a bright smile..those green eyes good..and nice..beautiful just like Custos. "Finally came in the garden I see! You should have waited for me to get back from heaven."_

_"I'm sorry Asura." Custos frowns slightly, looking at this boy-_

_Asura. Did he just say fucking Asura?..Maka's mouth opens..to hear Custos tell her Asura is her twin brother is one thing..then to actually see it?..fuck. He..Asura..the demon god of madness..really looks like Custos..He's good here..his eyes bright and innocent..damn.._

_"No i'm sorry Asura. I'm the one who told him to go in." Lucifer speaks up, stepping forward..Asura eyes get wide and he puts a hand to his heart like Custos had._

_"No that's f-fine. I was just playing with my brother sir." Asura moves so he's standing right by Custos..locking their arms together.._

_" I know." Lucifer smiles..before he let's go of Maka's hand. He takes a step back. "I have to go..but i'll see you soon.." His eyes lock on Maka..She gasps at those eyes before he looks back at Asura...he smiles. "Take care of your younger Brother Asura."_

_"Always sir." Asura grips his fist..determination in those eyes that gets Lucifer to smile._

_"Good.." Is it her..or does this beautiful angel's lips curl..before he fades away._

_"Asura have you seen God's newest creation?" Custos tugs at his twin's arm..smiling so bright when Asura looks at him._

_"No I haven't." Asura chuckles slightly when he sees that Custos has a piece of grass on his face. He cups his cheek and wipes it off, an amused smile on his face. "You were looking through the bushes again weren't you?"_

_"Maybe.." Custos gives him a sheepish smile that Asura chuckles at. "Stop laughing at me and look!" Custos grabs Asura's hand and crouches down in some bushes again..to get a closer look at the two humans still holding each other in an embrace. Asura smiles as he looks at the two people on the tiger..and he has the same look Custos has..the look of love. "I wonder what their names are.."_

_"I heard the male is named Adam and the female Eve." Asura grins at Custos when he looks at him with wide eyes. "I also heard God made Eve by taking a rib out of Adam!"_

_"Wow! Our god never ceases to amaze me.." Custos smiles, putting a hand to his heart. "Everything he makes is good and great.." Custos looks back at the two humans.. "Aren't they beautiful Asura?" Custos's eyes sparkle._

_"Yeah.." Asura doesn't look at the humans..he looks over at his brother, looks at those sparkling green eyes, looks at that smile on his face..Asura's lips turn in a smile of his own. "Beautiful..." His voice is almost a whisper._

_Custos looks over at him at his words, with those eyes still sparkling and that smile still on his lips. Asura grins as he wraps his arm around this brother's neck and starts ruffling his hair, getting the other boy to squirm._

_"Asura!" Custos whines..but he's smiling, laughing as he fights his older brother off. "Stop it!"_

_"Nope! I see how it is, you'll go in the garden with Lucifer but not me?" Asura teases as he continues to ruffle Custos's hair._

_"Hey! You know it's not like that!" Custos giggles. "That's it! I challenge you to a game of tag!"_

_"Oh your on!" Asura grins as he let's go of Custos..he taps him over the head before he takes off running deeper into the garden. "Tag your it!"_

_"Cheater!" Custos huffs as he runs after him..yet he's smiling..they both look so happy..they both love Adam and Eve.._

_So what the hell happened?_

_Maka runs after Custos..wanting to follow this boy who is no longer with us..taking in as much of his face as she can..Custos picks up the pace.,only to stop when he sees Asura go down a left path..Custos eyes light in realization..and he almost smirks. He runs down the right path instead..going fast..Maka runs after him a bit confused..but when she sees Asura in front of them, looking back for Custos..she realizes that the two paths go around in a circle._

_Asura frowns before looking forward..only for his eyes to get huge, he goes to turn on his heel..Only to be tackled by his younger brother..Asura hits the ground with Custos on top of him..The younger brother grinning vigorously._

_"I Got you! I finally got you back! I'm getting too smart for you Asura." Custos grins down at his brother.._

_"You just got lucky.." Asura stares up at his brother's face..that is inches from his own..The boy gulps..and he..blushes?_

_"Are you feeling okay Asura?" Custos frowns and gets off of him, holding out his hand._

_"Y-Yeah i'm fine." Asura takes his hand..he shakes his head and the blush is gone. "..Never been better."_

_"Good. I don't know what I would do with out you." Custos smiles._

_"Me either.." Asura grabs Custos hand. "Come on..lets go home."_

_"Okay." Custos walks with his borther..hand in hand..He smiles at the sleeping humans as they passed them.._

_"..I love you Custos." Asura smiles at his brother..it almost looks nervous._

_"I love you too Asura." Custos closes his eyes in his smile.._

_That's when everything fades away._

_Maka can't help to frown when everything comes back..She's back in the garden but..Custos is sitting on the ground..hugging his knees to his chest..She reaches out for him-_

_"Custos." Asura appears behind his brother..a concerned frown on his face. "..You can't just run out like that-"_

_"Lucifer..he..why?" Custos looks up from his knees to look at his brother..his eyes are shaking. "..He betrayed us! He tried to become stronger then god after all he has given him!..How could he?..and now..now he's been sent to burn..He's been cast out of heaven as a snake.."_

_"..There's always a chance he will repent Custos.." Asura walks so he's next to his brother..he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "..We all make mistakes..i'm sure he'll come to his senses sooner or later.."_

_"I hope your right..I really do." Custos gets up and grabs Asura's hand..frowning deeply. "..But..he took so many of our angels with him..why? Don't they know the path of evil will get them nothing? Don't they know how much god loves them?..Why..?"_

_"They lost their way." Asura wraps his arms around Custos..hugging him tightly._

_"You'll never lose your way will you Asura?" Custos looks at him with those eyes shaking._

_"Of course not. I am one of God's high ranking angel's..just like you will be some day Custos..I know my place." He stares into Custo's eyes..he rubs his cheek. "..I have a purpose here." Those words have meaning..maybe more Meaning then Custos and Maka can understand._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise.." Asura smiles..as he points to something around his neck..It looks like..a scarf?_

_"Your wearing it!" Custos eyes light up. " I thought you didn't like it.." Custos shifts._

_"I like anything you give me..I know you put some work into this." Asura grins. "And it's soft..i'll always wear it."_

_"Always?" Custos smiles._

_"Always.." Asura leans his forehead against' Custos's. "..So what should I get you?" He hums._

_"You don't have to get me anything! I just made you that to make you it.." Custos smiles brightly._

_"Come on, I want to get you something..what is it that you want? Anything at all." Asura leans closer..grinning._

_"Um.." Custos closes his eyes..before he opens them..something like determination in those eyes of his. "..I want you to train me."_

_"What?" Asura looks taken aback when Custos grabs his arm._

_"Please?..I want to be in God's army with you Asura.." Custos grips his fist._

_"..Your not a fighter Custos. Especially with heaven being spilt in two..I don't want you getting involved in a war with those demons." Asura's expression changes to a serious one._

_"Fine..I promise..I won't join God's army..just..just train me.." Custos grips his brother tighter. "I'm tired of being the weakest angel here.."_

_"You may be the weakest.." Asura cups his cheeks..those eyes boring into his brothers. "But your the one with the strongest heart."_

_"...some times a strong heart isn't enough.." Custos grabs Asura's hands that are on his cheeks..his green eyes boring into his brothers. "Please Asura.."_

_Asura stares at his brother for a moment..looks at those eyes of his that hold fire..Asura closes his eyes..before sighing. "Fine..lets get you a weapon..i'm only showing you some moves okay?"_

_"Okay!" Custos cheers before he tackles his brother in a hug..Smiling in his chest. "Thank you so much Asura!"_

_"Yeah, yeah.." Asura hugs this boy back..nuzzling his head in Custos hair..to hide his blush.._

_That's when every thing fades away._

_Maka sighs..it seems like Asura and Custos were really close..and Lucifer..he left heaven?..he betrayed god-_

_Then it hits her. Why that name sounded so familiar..because Lucifer..Lucifer is the name of the devil..Maka Albarn was holding the hand of the devil._

_Her eyes shoot open in alarm at this realization.._

_"Hit harder Custos!" Asura commands..he holds a sword in his hand..Custos charges..with those blades sticking out of his forearms.. their Blades spark as they collide..but it's obvious Asura is better..Custos is just trying to learn. With a thrust, Asura knocks one of Custos's blades to the side..and press the tip of the blade against Custos's throat. "See...you would have been dead." Asura sighs as he pulls away, the sword fades away in light._

_"Yeah I suck at this." Custos sighs as the blades light up..before disappearing._

_"You'll get it." Asura smiles and ruffles his hair..Custos looks up..and smiles-_

_There's a rumbling..Custos eyes get wide..Asura and him take off running towards the garden..where it cam from. Custos expression is nothing but fear when they get into the garden..Then his face falls in horror.._

_This beautiful garden..is now empty..The sky is black that use to be blue..all the animals are out of this place..now they are attacking each other..the loin bites off the head of the lamb it was licking..They become hostile..they become hungry..The sky is open up..bright light shinning down on Adam and Eve..they hold each other..dressed in vines..trembling.._

_"W-What has happened?" Custos puts a hand to his heart..his eyes shaking._

_"They have eaten from the forbidden fruit." A man watching the same scene speaks up, looking back at Asura and Custos._

_"W-what? Why would they do that?!" Custos cries out in distress._

_"Lucifer..he tempted them and they fell trapped to it." The angel frowns before he looks over at Adam and Eve._

_"N-No.." Custos looks at Asura who is frowning..He looks back at this angel. "what's going to happen to them?"_

_"..They will be kicked out of the garden..They will have to work hard to survive..and having kids will be painful to Eve.." The angel shakes his head. "They will be open to more temptation...and because they have sinned.." The angel looks at Custos. "..They have created death."_

_Custos puts a hand over his mouth..Asura holds him to comfort him..Maka's too busy..at looking at the girl..that's looking back at her.._

_Death stands before her..Staring at her blankly..but she isn't alone..Lucifer stands next to her..that smile of his has been turned into a twisted snarl..He grabs a hold of Death..his hands going around her waist..He starts to slow dance with her..Death's face is still blank.. as he makes her spin..The devil is laughing evilly..it sends shivers down her spine.. "Today..you dance with the devil..today, Life can't be without death..and it's all my doing! Your my doing!" Satan throws death towards Maka..She spins..till she's right in front of Maka..in a way that her arms are around Maka's waist..and Maka's arms are around Death's neck.._

_Maka can't control herself..she starts to slow dance with Death..She can't look away from those hateful eyes..Death grips her tightly..Maka screams in agony..as Death starts to go inside her..The more they dance..the more Death starts to make her way inside of Maka..Maka struggles..but she can't fight this..she knows she can't.._

_Maka then sees it..all the future death of the world..all the wars..all the illness..all the pain..She sees it all..as Death finally goes inside of her..becoming one with her..life and Death becoming a part of each other.._

_"N-No.." Custos seems to be looking at her now..His eyes wide in horror..did he see what she just did?..Maka watches..as a tear falls down his face..just one signal tear..it falls down his cheek..and hits the grass..The tear staying solid on the ground as Custos runs out of his brother's arms..and runs towards the light..Adam and Eve have already left..A angel is blocking the way out with a fiery sword.. "My god!" Custos cries out..all the angels look at him._

_"Custos what are you-" Asura starts, he takes a step forward only for the sky to open up more._

_"Yes Custos?" A loud, thundery voice roars over the sky..It gets Maka to fall down..She can't even explain it.._

_"..I know they have s-sinned..I know they deserve what you have given them lord.." Custos closes his eyes..taking deep breaths. "..My god..I want to go with them-"_

_"What?!" Asura runs towards his brother now._

_"-To bring them back to you..to protect them from evil..The world is cruel..you know what's going to happen to them..and now hell Is open to them.." Custos bows before the sky. "I wish to do all I can for them..I know you love them..yet sin can not go unpunished."_

_"Custos are you insane?!" Asura stops in front of his brother..his eyes wide. "There's no way you can-"_

_"Asura..step aside." The sky thunders lightly..Asura seems hesitant..but he gets away from Custos..a frown on his face. "Now Custos.." The angel tenses, bowing lower. "You have a good heart..you are full of love and good will. I can see how much it's hurting you, knowing that their life has been tainted from their sin.." There's a pause. "You may go Custos. You will be they're guardian..but this also means you can't come back to heaven till your purpose is done..You will be the guardian of life. You will be my connection with them..This will not be a pretty job..you will see all of the humans you love die..do you still want to be their protector?"_

_"Yes." Custos doesn't hesitate..He puts a hand to his heart._

_"Then go." The thunder roars..and the angel with the flaming sword..protecting the way in, moves. "Protect life.."_

_"I will..' Custos gets up..He stands tall..all the angels that have gathered are looking at him with wide eyes..they almost seem confused.._

_"Wait Custos!" Asura calls for him..and he stops walking towards the way out of here..he turns to look at his brother. "I'm coming with you. God may I go with him?" Asura looks at the sky._

_"No." Asura's face falls at that one word..his mouth dropping slightly. "You must stay Asura. You are needed here. This is perfect for Custos."_

_"But-" Asura starts._

_"Don't question god Asura." Custos walks up to his brother..putting his hands on his shoulders. "..It's okay..He's right. Your needed here..like you said, i'm the weakest angel..but with the strongest heart..I need to protect what is left of life."_

_"Don't do it." Asura grips onto him..whispering in his ear. "You can still say no..you'll be giving up heaven! You'll be giving up...me."_

_"..I have to do this..i'll be back.."..Custos frowns deeply..he turns his back on his brother to hide how he cries. "..It's not like you need me Asura..heaven needs you more.." Custos grips his fist..before he fades away..out of the garden.._

_Asura reaches out for him..his eyes wide..full of pain. "..I need you more then heaven needs me.." He whispers..before he bows his head..his blonde hair covering his eyes..Maka doesn't know how long he stays here..but soon..all the angels are gone..and the sky has no light..it's just black..It's raining..Asura is getting soaked.._

_"How sad.." Maka tenses when she sees..Lucifer..He's standing next to Asura..whispering in his ear..but Asura doesn't look up. "He left you for those humans..for those sinners. You keep coming back here..everyday to stand before the entrance of this garden, hoping Custos might come back..but he hasn't..he's not coming back Asura. He doesn't care for you like you care for him. He loves those humans more then you!"_

_"N-No.." Asura trembles..before he grips his head. "Your wrong!..Custos..he loves me.."_

_"Maybe he does, but he must love those humans more to leave you..even when you begged him not to go." Asura tenses at Lucifer's words. "and can you believe God? Not letting you go with your brother? That's pretty messed up don't you think? What if Custos needs you? Demons roam the earth..yet god doesn't care about that does he?"_

_Asura's breathing becomes uneven..He pulls at his hair..his chest puffing up and down. "H-He-"_

_"And here you are, stuck in heaven..when you know you want to be with Custos..heaven isn't' heaven with out him is it? So why listen to him Asura?..why don't you just leave, go to look for Custos yourself..and bring him back. God is only using Custos as his puppet..your all his puppets."_

_"W-We're not his puppets..he l-loves us..I h-have to listen to him!" Asura's voice is so shaky._

_"You don't have to do anything.." Lucifer purrs in his ear. "if he really loved you he would have let you leave with Custos..why listen to a god that is so cruel?..I didn't listen to him..and now i'm free..you could be free too Asura. You could have all that you want."_

_"Stop trying to temp me devil.." Asura growls..but it's weak..he doesn't look up._

_"I'm only telling you what you want..and I know what you want Asura..I know your dirty secret.." Lucifer's words get Asura to whip his head up..his eyes wide. "Yes..I know God's rules..Angels can not involve themselves in relationships..nor in sexual acts..such things would get you kicked out..but you..oh you Asura..You want your brother. You want to be with your brother."_

_"I-It's wrong..I know.." Asura grips his hair..only for Lucifer to grab his hands and pulls them away from his hair..giving him a smile that gets Asura to stare at him._

_"Why is it wrong?..because god says it is? Just because he says it's wrong does it mean it really is? You love Custos..you want to hold him..kiss him. He Is your purpose here..and now he's gone..why listen to a god that is against your love? Why listen to a god that's trying to keep you away from him? You want Custos.."_

_"I want Custos.." Asura closes his eyes.._

_"You want to see him again.."_

_"I want to see him again.."_

_"Then go for it. Go after him..don't listen to god..listen to your heart..how can be listening to your heart be so wrong? Don't let your Custos slip from your fingers..go find him..go find your love."_

_Asura stares at the entrance of this place for a moment..the devil's words setting inside him..He closes his eyes._

_"..I want Custos..more then I want salvation..more then I want heaven..what's so wrong..about that?" With that..Asura fades away.._

_The devil's smirk is sinister as he looks at Maka.._

_Everything fades away._

_Maka doesn't like where this is going..Her eyes fall on Asura..she thinks..yeah..he's glaring. He looks upset..angry.. "He wouldn't leave them..not even for me.."_

_"Why not try making him see how much of a waste they are?..Use your heart Asura..how are you feeling now..?" Lucifer grins in front of Asura.._

_"I feel..angry."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I feel..violent.."_

_"Yes! Now look at that boy,." Asura looks over at a man..working in the field..He's glaring over at another man..That is smiling.. "You see the jealousy in his Cain's eyes?..such a evil emotion..they are evil..And yet your brother doesn't know! They're using him! They are taking him away from you!"_

_"NO!" Asura roars..his eyes..getting narrow..dark energy seeming to float around him.._

_Cain..the man in the field tenses..he grips his shovel..His eyes turning like Asura's is..He marches over to his brother..and kills him..beats him with the shovel till he's a bloody pulp..Asura's eyes go back to normal..He takes a step back..his eyes wide..Lucifer is gone now._

_Custos appears in front of this scene..His face falls in horror. "Abel no!" Custos falls down to his knees..he tries to touch the lifeless body..only for his hands to go through..tears fall down Custos's face as he looks over at Cain..who is laughing madly..Gripping the shovel..." Cain.." Custos words..get this man to stop laughing..his eyes shake..before he drops the shovel and takes off running. "Why would he..how could he..kill his own brother.." Custos holds his face in his hands.. "I have failed.." He sobs._

_"No..No you haven't." Custos tenses and looks behind him..Asura stands before him..smiling softly. " ..This isn't your fault Custos..These humans..it's their fault. Cain became jealous of his brother..and killed him. You had nothing to do with it."_

_"..I'm suppose to protect life Asura.." Custos stands up..he wipes his tears..looking at his brother with confused eyes. "..Why are you still here? Y-You're not suppose to be on earth Asura..you could get in trouble!..I know your worried about me..but I can handle myself." Custos puts a hand to his heart. " I don't want you getting hurt because of me..please..I promise I don't need you-"_

_"You don't get it Custos!" Asura shouts, getting Custos to stop..his eyes wide. "It's not you who needs me!...it's me who needs you." His voice turns soft as he takes a step forward. " I need you Custos..I need my brother back."_

_"Asura.." Custos frowns deeply.._

_"Lets go back okay? We'll go back together and everything can be like how it use to be!..why stay here, protecting something like this..?" He points at the dead man. "No matter what you do..they will die..Why protect life when death will consume them anyway?"_

_"It's because of things like this that they need me so! I'm here to protect the innocent..i'm here to save their souls!" Custos grips his fist..before looking down. "..Brother i'm sorry..but I can't go back..this is where I belong I-"_

_"You don't belong here!" Asura roars and takes a step forward. "You don't belong in this nasty place! You belong in heaven!..you belong with me."_

_"..I can't go back to heaven a failure Asura..a quitter." Custos holds his face in his hands._

_"..Then don't go back."_

_"Asura what are you saying-"_

_"We don't have to go back Custos." Asura walks..till he's right in front of Custos. "We can leave heaven and it can just be me and you! We don't need them..we don't need anyone."_

_"Your talking about disobeying god Asura! What has gotten into you?-"_

_"You have Custos! I love you, don't you get it?! It pisses me off that you would leave me for these humans! I've been there for you since the beginning! I..I need you..I..love you..what's so wrong with following my heart? For..getting what I want.."Asura leans in..Custos staring at him with wide, confused eyes..He goes to grab him..to pull him into the kiss Maka sees coming..but when he touches Custos-_

_Asura yelps in pain, his arms recoiling away from Custos..He holds his hands..that are burnt. "What-" Then he stops.._

_"Brother..." Custos looks at his brunt hands in horror..he takes a step back..as he looks at Asura's eyes..They're red..the green eyes he use to have..are gone..They're red now.. "..w-what have you done?" Custos reaches out..touching his brother..only for Asura to yelp again..taking a step back..Custos eyes get wide in horror. "..You...You did it! You..you caused Cain to kill Abel! You..Your..anger did it!..your a..your a.." Custos backs up..tears falling down his face. "A demon!"_

_"...I didn't mean for that to happened..I just..I just wanted you to come back Custos...I'm still your brother I-"_

_"You promised me!" Custos cries out..tears falling down his face as he stares at his red eyed brother._

_"..Custos I.." Asura reaches out.._

_Custos closes his eyes before he fades away..leaving Asura alone..He bows his head..his shoulders slumping. "..Custos..i'm sorry."_

_"He's the one that should be sorry!" Lucifer appears beside him..whispering in his ear. " You disobeyed god for him..came all this way..told him you love him..even before the death of Abel..he would not come with you. These humans are worth more then you..He doesn't care you love him..or that you did all this for him..think about it..He cried for those humans..but he never cried when he left you. He cried for them..and he left you. You saw the disgust in his eyes..even when he knows your pain..He has abandoned you..He's the one in the wrong...He doesn't love you..even after all you've done for him."_

_Maka watches as Asura lifts up his head..his red eyes glow in anger..yet there's a deep pain in them..He grips his fist..grinds his teeth..as a tear falls down his face..it's red..like blood..but it's a tear._

_"Let it all out.." Lucifer coos as he warps his arms around Asura...holding him like a father would hold a son._

_Asura's tear falls..and hits the ground before he takes the scarf around his neck..and wraps it around his face..hiding himself..Maka hears his sobs..as he grips his face through the scarf..Those hands..She sees those vertical eyes form on his hands ..Lucifer speaks calming words..as they both start to sink into the ground..Asura roars. in pain..in anger.._

_Before everything fades away._

_Maka..doesn't know how to feel about all this..When her eyes open..She can't help but to gasp._

_Custos and Asura are in front of her..Asura is how he looks now..He's holding a pitch fork..Custos blades hit the pitch fork..This is their fight..by the looks of it..they both look kind of tired..this must be in the middle-_

_Custos does a flip In the air..hitting Asura's pitch fork hard enough..That Asura hits the wall..His weapon falling out of his hands..Custos is right on him..He lifts up his blades..his green eyes shaking as they lock onto Asura's red ones._

_"..Go ahead.." Asura growls. "Finish what you've wanted to do from the very beginning Custos. Destroy your disgrace of a brother."_

_"I never wanted it to come to this.." Custos closes his eyes..before he opens them...such a pain in his eyes. He lifts up the blade..it aimed at Asura's head..aimed to kill.._

_Only for his arms to hang limply to his sides. "..I..I can't..I couldn't kill you then..and I can't kill you now.."_

_"That's too bad.." Asura's lips turn in a mad smirk as he grabs the pitch fork..before Custos can move, he stabs him..right through the heart. "Your heart is too big..too bad it can't protect you from my weapon."_

_Custos trembles as the pitch fork is ripped out of him.._

_"Custos no!" Maka cries..hearing that custos died is one thing..to see him die..oh fuck her..The angel falls..his body hitting the cold unforgiving floor._

_"My brother..it's not..too late for you.." Custos wheezes out.."You..could still be saved..please..think about what you're doing.."_

_"..Does it look like I care about being saved?!" Asura roars..before he stabs Custos in the chest again with the pitch fork..this time..Custos's eyes close. "..I only cared about you. You became my enemy for these humans! You..They mean more to you then me.." Asura's eyes shake as his pitch fork fades away..and he falls to his knees next to Custos's body..he rubs his cheek..his fingers burning but he doesn't seem to care.." This could have been different.." Asura rips Custos's blades from his arms..trembling. "..I told you..you were never meant to fight..you were never meant to die in this disgusting place..damn it Custos..of all my years..I have never regretted anything that I have done..never felt bad.." Asura holds Custos in his arms..even though he's burning him. "..I regret killing you..I feel..bad for killing you here..why did you make me do it? Why couldn't you have just been with me? Why damn it?!"_

_Custos doesn't answer..He's slowly starting to fade away..holes in his chest.._

_Asura leans in..and kisses Custos on the lips..it's a soft kiss..nice..full of emotions Maka couldn't understand..Custos fades away from his hold..leaving aAura alone.._

_"..Our first kiss..our only kiss..is a kiss good-bye.." He laughs madly..yet..there's a sadness..a pain. "Of course it is!" He stands up..holding the blades of Custos against his chest. "..Your gone..away from me..You had to protect her..you always had to protect life.." He looks up..such a deadly glare on his face. "..IT's all life's fault..all Maka's fault! On your death Custos..I swear I will destroy her. Destroy what took you away from me..destroy what caused all of this!" He roars out in pain.._

_Before everything finally fades away._

* * *

Maka's eyes shoot open..The pain coming back to her..Asura is still holding her against the wall..his arm in her chest..She's still clawing at him..the pain hits her so quickly..She screams in agony..Her scream seems to snap Asura out of his thoughts..Those red eyes refocus on her.

"...You saw it didn't you? How this is all your fucking fault?..How you took him away from me?!" Asura roars..yet she sees that pain there..He sticks his hand deeper..and Maka screams out..her tears haven't stopped.

"It's not our fault your fucking insane!" Death screams out..Her eyes wide in pain. "Get the..hell off..of her..i'm not..dying here..i'm death..damn it..no.."

"But you are. Your connected to life..and she to you. IT's both your faults. You will know my pain. You will know my fucking rage!" Asura growls, tightening his grip getting both girls to scream. " Life..He left me because of you..to protect you..Death..He had to protect life because of you! You took him! You killed him!"

Maka continues to cry..She saw..She saw how she became..how death and her became connected..she saw the beginning..She saw Custos's death..she saw it all..and now the pain is back..It hurts so fucking much..

It's not her fault she's life..it's not her fault Adam and Eve sinned..

Yet she's the one that got cursed..Life got cursed..

"Now..it's time for me to take your soul..I have much more planed for you in hell!" Asura roars.

"J-Judas you bastard!" Death cries out, grinding her teeth at this pain. "You lied! You lied! You fucking lied!"

Maka's eyes shake..all she can see is those eyes..snarling..boring into her..before he shoves his arm in all the way. Maka screams..her voice cracking..Death's screams flow with hers..as Maka is ripped apart. "Finally..your soul is mine-" Asura grabs at something..before he yanks out..his arm coming out of her chest. Maka fall on her butt..Coughing..crying in pain..She puts a hand to her chest..only to see she doesn't have a hole..She doesn't have anything wrong with her..but she's still hurting. "What the hell is this?!" Asura blinks..as he looks at the piece of paper he holds in his hand..Death looks over..The only one that can see it..her wincing in pain..only for her eyes to widen.

_" Beat you to it bitch XD"_ is what the note says..

"What?.." Death grips her chest..her eyes wide when she sees the purple flower stamp at the bottom of the note.

"Impossible!" Asura growls as he throws the note away..He glares at Maka who is struggling to get up.. "A demon has already taken your soul? No..A demon has only put claims on it..I can't break that! Your soul is mine, and only mine!" Asura roars..his body lighting up in dark power..He reaches out to Maka..to stab her chest again..to take her soul for real this time..-

Asura's hand is caught..Maka stares with wide eyes..at this boy who has just appeared in front of her..Dark, large vines dance around Maka.. protectively..they point at Asura..Mad blue eyes bore into mad red eyes..The pink haired boy's smile is so large..his forehead against Asura's.. Asura's hands gripped by this boy..He saved her..he stopped him..

"I don't think so..." Judas grins at Asura who is looking at him with widen eyes. "Father.."

* * *

"Die crazy mother fuckers!" Soul yells over the roar of his machine gun..He shoots rapidly all around. Crazy person, after crazy person falling before they can get to the albino assassin. Either the crazies don't understand running into bullets gets them killed..or they just don't care. They're insane after all. It's becoming a blood bath, Crazy people crawling over the bodies of their fallen..they're mad grins haven't left.

"Soul I said try not to kill them! They're still human beings!" Kid screams at the assassin as he takes his machine gun and hits a man over the head before he does a back flip away from a crazy woman trying to stab him with a screw driver. He kicks her in the face and she falls. Kid glares over at Soul..but he isn't the only one just opening fire. All of the assassins..along with the witch hunters have appeared on the scene..considering all of the crazies have gathered here. The assassins are shooting freely without blinking..The witch hunters on the other hand are mainly knocking them out.. The assassins are taking more out. The sky is smoky from all the gun powder..This is a war..

Madness vs. Sanity.

"They aren't normal anymore Kid. Either I kill them or they kill me! Your way is nice and all but if we all started trying to strain ourselves with not killing them they will over run us! There's too many of them to worry about morals Kid!" Soul glares as he aims the machine gun beside Kid, shooting about ten of the crazies that were about to attack the unsuspecting boy. "I'm not letting you die here. I'm a assassin this is what I do. We aren't going to win with being nice!"

Kid grinds his teeth..turning his attention back on the battle field..He watches as his witch hunters try to hit these crazies in the temple or the neck..to knock them out..They're struggling..getting surrounded by crowds of crazies..because they are spending too much time trying to knock them out..and they are too close..That's when Kid sees..A man that he's known all his life..one of his father's friends. He's fighting a crazy..He hits the crazy in the temple..knocking him out..only for five more to appear next to him..before he can turn fast enough..One of the crazies swings down a ax it was holding..hitting him right in the head..piercing his skull..Kid watches as this man..this man Kid has known all his life..fall..blood pouring out of his busted open skull..his brains spilling..he hits the ground with a unforgiveable thud..his lifeless green eyes staring at Kid..The crazies roar in victory..and begin eating him..tearing him apart even more...

"NOO!" Kid screams..his eyes wide in shock..as he watches other witch hunters fall..getting stabbed..eaten..Kid grips his machine gun..pointing it at the crazies that are eating his father's friend..His eyes burning with a fire..In this monent..He knows Soul is right. These people..they aren't people anymore. They're animals. Killing one another..killing his men..They want to get to Maka..They're spreading the madness..He must protect order "Change of plans!" Kid roars at his men..the witch hunters left look over at him. "Kill them! Don't hold back! They're too many of them! They will kill us all!" Kid screams over his machine gun..as he shoots down the crazies eating his father's friend..He closes his eyes..some how hearing as the crazies bodies drop and..crack over all this commotion..

He was never meant to kill people..He's a witch hunter..but things change..everything has changed.

Some of the younger witch hunters still seem hesitant..They shake in fear..some crying..they don't want to be a part of this..not in this war of madness..they don't want to lose everything. The older witch hunters seem edger to kill the crazies, they go right ahead and start shooting at them, hitting them right in the forehead, silencing their mad laughter for good.

"Your doing the best thing for your men and for the world!" Soul looks over at Kid in concern..seeing how his eyes shake. " And really..do you think these people would still want to live?..They're eating people..some have eaten they're family..Fuck I know I wouldn't want to-"

"Food!" A voice giggles beside Soul..hot breath in his ear, his machine gun is grabbed..he whips his head around only to be greeted with mad, bouncing brown eyes..This crazy man opens his mouth and lunches forward..ready to bite into Soul's face-

There's a gun shot..This man makes a grunt..before his mad eyes close and he falls to the ground..his mouth open..his limp hands letting go of the machine gun..His blood pools around Soul's feet as he looks over at his savoir..expecting Kid..but he's still looking to the ground..his machine gun has stopped..he looks in deep thought...Soul blinks as his eyes fall on Liz, the Thompson sister pulling back her hand gun.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy or your going to die." Liz grunts as she turns, shooting a woman in the forehead.

"Ugh..thanks."..Soul blinks before he grins, he turns back to shooting rapidly at all the crazies getting them to fall faster then bees sprayed with bug spray..They just fall..blood everywhere..Soul's eyes are only shaking slightly.

Liz watches Soul a moment before she looks at Kid..seeing how he's looking down..not firing..She frowns deeply."..Kid you have to look up too. I know this is hard but your going to end up getting killed like this! Just don't..just don't think about it!" Liz shoots a man that was coming up behind Patty, who firing without problem..she's seen too many of these things..eating they're own children..could you still look at these mad beings..and think of them as human beings as they try to stab your heart out and eat you?..

No.

"..I don't think about it Kid..I just think about protecting Patty..That's what we're doing. We're protecting the world..This madness attack is only in here..you can feel it..it's closed in..We can't let this get out! We can't let them get in the sewer to kill more people and turn them into monsters!" Liz screams over the gun shots..but Kid is still looking to the ground..those yellow eyes shaking so badly as bullets rain like rain drops..gun power smoke being the storm clouds.. "Kid-"

She hears a giggle behind her. Liz's eyes widen and she whips around quickly, ready to blast this crazy's head off..She stops..Liz drops her gun..her face falling in horror as she takes in this eight year old boy..grinning at her madly..his mouth covered in blood like pizza sauce..his blue eyes are bouncing..his hair matted with blood..his nails full of dirt and grime..She's never seen a crazy..so young... kids are usually dead..no..this one is alive..

And he's insane.

"Daddy ate mommy...Then he ate my bother..He tried to eat me! Silly daddy! He must of thought I was a steak! He loved steak did you know! That was..in till I ate him." This little boy giggles. "We taste like chicken! There's so much red stuff! So much red you could just drown in it!.." He takes a step closer..Liz seeing a chunk of his small arm is gone..bitten off..Her eyes shake..She can't..she can't pick up her gun..can't move. "I'm alone now..would you like to be my new mommy? She had blonde hair like you..she was a good mommy..she loved me." Mad tears fall down this boy's face as he laughs loudly. "But your not my mommy! Your nothing but steak!" This boy charges her..Liz can't move..she can't kill him..how can she?..He's a little boy.. he..

"Liz!" Patty cries out..getting to her sister just in time to hit the small boy over the head..knocking him out..He falls in Liz's arms..The older sister looking down at this boy with shaking eyes..She feels a lump in her throat. "Liz are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Liz blinks..looking over at Patty who is looking at her with those big blue eyes..they don't have madness in them..She looks at her sister..a resolve burning her very core..Liz will never, ever let this be the world her sister has to live in..she will fight to the end. She will protect her sister from the fires of hell if she has too..Patty isn't dying here. She isn't dying any time soon.

"I'm fine." Liz lays down the boy gently before she picks up her gun..and gives her sister a reassuring smile..hoping she doesn't look as shaken up as she feels-

"Liz look out!" Patty screams, pointing behind her. Liz whips around..seeing that seven Crazies have just appeared behind her..She shoots down two of them..only for her gun to make a clicking sound..She's out of bullets. "Shit!" Liz backs up away from the five crazies..only to feel Patty's back against hers..Liz looks behind her..only to see 5 more crazies..they have them surrounded..and she's out of bullets. "Patty what are you waiting for? Shoot! I'm out of bullets!-"

"So am I!" Patty screams..Liz can hear it..the fear in her sister's voice..and she hates it..oh how she hates it. Liz feels her own fear..fear for her sister as she looks back at all the mad faces..They're gettng closer..some holding knifes..one has a piece of machete..and a hockey mask..Great, we have a Jason here.. "Liz!" Patty screams, getting Liz to whip around..seeing one of the crazies grabbing her sister's arm.

"Get the hell off of her!" Liz punches the crazy in the face, knocking it back into the other ones. "Don't touch her!" Liz holds her sister close to her..As all these crazies close in..getting closer..they're going to kill them..They can't fight all of them..Liz pushes Patty's face in her chest..so she doesn't have to look..She screams out. "Kid! Help!"

At Liz's voice..what ever trance Kid was in snaps. His eyes get wide, he whips his head over to see The Thompson sisters surrounded..His eyes narrow..a fire burning in his eyes..his teeth grinding..his body trembling. "No..No..NO!" He roars as he pulls out his hand gun..Shooting the crazies with weapons quickly..not using the machine gun..it's too risky..he could hit the sisters. He shoots all the crazies down..before they can lay a hand on the two girls. "Your not going to touch them! Your not taking my family away!" Kid pants..staring at all the bodies..laid in a circle around the Thompson sisters..

"Kid..." Liz looks at him with wide eyes..before she smiles..it's bright..full of emotion.

"Yay Kid saved us!" Patty cheers..moving her head so she can beam at the boy..still hugging her sister for dear life.

Kid straightens himself out..fixing jacket "Forgive me girls...i've been weak..you could have just died..I.." Kid trembles with his words..looking at these two girls that have been with him through everything..His family.

"But we didn't die..you saved us." Liz gets up with Patty.

"Yeah! But we're going to be dead if you don't starting popping caps in their crazy ass's!" Patty smiles at Kid..And he smiles back.

"Right. Stand behind me.." Kid gets out his machine gun and starts firing..shooting down all these crazies that are charging towards him..without mercy now..

They almost took his family..they want to take all he has left. He will protect them..even if that means having to kill his own kind.

"That's so fucking cute!" Soul gushes, looking over at the three, getting Kid's eye to twitch. "Can I be a part of your family too?" He bats his eyes as he guns down a group of ten crazies that just got on him.

"No." Kid speaks blankly..but he can't help to smirk at the look Soul gives him.

"Aww come on!" Soul whines as he aims his gun at a large group of crazies that are running towards him. "I'm awesome! I could be like..I don't know but hell I want to be in the family!-" Soul goes to pull the trigger..only to hear a clicking sound..his face falls..

He's out of bullets.

"OH shit." Soul grabs the gun like a bat now..and when a crazy gets on him he bashes their head in with the gun..blood getting on the assassin's pants. "Damn it these were new!" He complains as he blocks with the gun..stopping a crazy from sinking it's teeth into his neck..The crazy woman chews on the butt of the gun, her eyes bouncing..He can't get the gun away from her..And he's becoming surrounded. "Oh hell no!" Soul lets go of the gun, pushing it so the woman falls into other' crazies that stab her with a butcher knife..her laughing madly all the way. Soul kicks a crazy out of his way and runs out of the group..only for them to follow. "Can't catch me fuckers-" Soul trips over a rock, falling on his face. "Are you fucking serious?! I thought this shit only happened in bad scary movies!" He cries out..hearing the crazies laughter-

"Soul stay down!" Kid roars before he points the machine gun at the crazies..gunning them down before they get close to Soul..his yellow eyes a blaze..when they're all down he looks at Soul. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine!" Soul gets up quickly brushing himself off. "What do you take me for? I'm no rookie assassin! " He smirks at how Kid rolls his eyes..

"For no rookie assassin, you tripped on your feet pretty good."

"S-Shut up." Soul grumbles..before he looks around the battle field..a lot of bodies lay on the ground..most of them the crazies..but some of their men. Even with the order to kill them..The witch hunters are dying..becoming over run..running out of bullets..or not able to fend of so many at a time..the crazies are charging..a mad storm of power..even the assassins..are having trouble..there's too many of them..it's as if the whole town has gone crazy..and is here now, attacking them. All trying to get to the sewer..all trying to kill them. Soul takes all this in with his dark red eyes..the same eyes that have seen plenty of death in his life time, death by his own hands..He closes his eyes..and takes a deep breath. "We're losing Kid."

"I know.." Kid grips his gun as he shoots rapidly at a group of 20 crazies that tried to charge them. "..It seems no matter how many we kill more keep coming..the madness has never been this bad.." This gets him to frown.

"We have to do fucking something to lower the numbers or-" Soul starts..only to stop..Kid stops firing..both their eyes falling on something..They stare with confused eyes as..The large wave of crazies in the distance..starts to get knocked down..something's' coming..and it's coming fast..running over these crazy people..It hits down another wave of crazies..and then Kid can finally see it..

It's a car..coming this way, destroying anything in it's path. "JUSTIN! MAKA!" A voice roars out of the car.. it sounds familiar some how to Kid..His voice..is desperate..worried..The car is going so fast, swerving so much..in till finally, it does a flip in the air when it hits a large group of crazies..and a pile of bodies. It lands on it's side, sparks flying as it skids towards Kid and Soul..knocking down all the crazies in front of them..before it stops..only a couple feet away from Kid.

"Well..that got rid of a lot of them.." Soul blinks at the car..his eyes widen slightly when he hears coughing..and a man climbs out of the passenger's window that is facing the sky. "Holy shit your still alive? That's fucking awesome!"

"What.." Giriko groans as he rubs his head..he's bleeding a little on his arm..but that's about it. His brown eyes seem unfocused..He closes them..and opens them..his brown eyes focusing- Giriko stops when his eyes fall on Kid..Kid is looking at him with the same wide eyed look..They point at each other, realization lighting their eyes.

"Your that male nurse from the asylum!"

"Your Maka's prissy friend!"

"Excuse me?" Kid gives him this annoyed look that Giriko just grins at.

"You haven't changed a bit kid."

"Neither have you it seems. Your still the brute I remember."

"Watch it." Giriko's eyes narrow..his left one twitching..before he stops..his eyes lighting in realization. "Shit I don't have time for you! Have you seen Justin and Maka?! I lost them I..fuck that demon got me and..fuck Justin!" Giriko roars his name..looking around desperately.

"Justin?" Soul looks at Kid.

"I believe the blonde boy with Maka-"

"So you saw him?!" Giriko grabs a hold of Kid and starts shaking him, his brown eyes wide.

"Yes, he was with Maka..they went into the sewer to get out of the town." Kid answers as calmly as he can as he rips Giriko's hand from his clothes, he brushes off his jacket where he was touching.

"Sewer! I'm coming! You fucking demon I swear if you have hurt them i'm fucking killing you! I'll fucking drag you down to hell and let you feel the burn! Justin you better be fucking okay!" Giriko takes off running towards the sewer..only for a large group of crazies to suddenly appear in front of him..right behind Soul and Kid. "Get the fuck out of my way!" He roars as he punches and hits the crazies away..but there's too many of them..he'll never make it..this doesn't stop the man-

"Stop!" Soul and Kid cry out..but Soul is the one to grab the older man, being strong enough to pull him back, throwing him back behind Kid.

"What he fuck-" Giriko gets back up only for Soul to stop him..Kid has started firing on the crazies.

"You would have been killed like that! Your not going to be much use to anyone if you get yourself killed!" Soul Grips his machine gun. "Just wait till we make you a path...I wouldn't want a fellow shark dying!" Soul grins, pointing at his sharp teeth.

Giriko blinks, looking at Soul's teeth like it's the first time he's seen it. "..Your teeth..you-"

"Kid!" Liz and Patty scream..Getting Soul to whip around..

Kid is shooting at the crazies..only for his gun to click..he's out of bullets..Kid hits away the crazies with his gun..Only for a very large crazed man to come up..dragging a ax..Kid's too busy with the others to notice..When Kid does notice..it's too late..The large man lifts up the ax..and that's why the Thompson sisters are crying out..He's going to die..He's going to be struck down.

"No!" Soul moves without his body telling him to..He pushes Kid away..the ax comes down..slicing Soul instead in the chest..from his shoulder to the opposite hip. His blood spats..as he falls..his body hitting the ground..with out him making a sound..

Kid can't believe what he's just seen..can't believe he isn't the one laying on the ground lifeless..He can only do one thing at this moment..his eyes shaking..his chest tightening..

"SOUL!" Kid cries out in horror.

* * *

"..What?" Maka stares up at Judas..her eyes wide, a hand against her chest..she's still winching in pain..it still hurts..though not physically..she still feels as if her insides are ripped apart. Maka takes in this demon..this demon she thought she got rid of..This demon that took her hope.. "You..what are you..?"

"Surprise!" Judas glances behind him to grin at Maka..his blue eyes bouncing so much. "I'm on your side!" He giggles as his vines lash out for Asura. The demon god rips himself from Judas's grip and jumps back a few feet, his scarves coming out to block the vines..They bounce off of each other. "Weren't expecting that huh?!"

"No..but..but you ate the gem.." Maka points at him...before coughing..her chest..oh..it's hurts like she's tearing apart when she coughs..She's still in so much pain.

"Who said the gem was going to help you? You should be careful with who you trust. The witch has lied to you." Judas's vines do a dance around him..They're so long now, curling over each other..the flowers on them getting bigger.

".." Maka's eyes get wide..could Medusa have lied about the gem?..But then..why would she want her to have it?..She-

"Judas what the hell are you doing?" Asura growls, his scarves gathering around him, his eyes glowing darker.

"No father, more like what the hell are you doing!" Judas gives him a derpy grin. "Trying to take what isn't yours! How rude!" He snaps his fingers..holding out the piece of paper Asura took out of Maka's body. "I even left you a note!"

"That was you?! You-" Asura stops when he sees the flowers on Judas's vines..his eyes widen slightly..only to narrow..he looks at Judas's blankly. "You killed your brothers...and now you stand before me, protecting this girl and you have stolen her soul from me! What will you gain from this?! Other then a painful death!"

"I'll gain the crowd." Judas smirks. "It's time for a new demon god to rein father."

"Your foolish! You must know no matter what you do-" Asura takes a step forward..only for Judas to hold out his hand..the red gem..the Demon's tear, comes out of his palm..lighting up. One look at it..Asura screams, grabbing at his dark hair..His scarves cover his face..He falls down..speaking nonsense to himself.

"Yay it worked!" Judas hums as he turns to look at Maka..He grins at how she tenses. "I'm surprised you could get into his head..your good! Your really good! Thanks to you, this gem has so much more power over him..you made him relive his hell! Well done!" Judas claps.

"..It's not like I had a choice..I saw some things I would much rather unsee." Maka groans, rubbing her chest..She can't get up..The pain..it-

"Maka!" Her chest tightens..It hurts but she doesn't care. Maka whips her head to the left at those voices..those two voices calling her name..She feels tears stinging the corner of her eyes..when her eyes fall on Crona and Ragnarok..running side by side to her..She feels her being lift..at seeing her loved ones..She thought she never was going to see them again..She thought this was the end of her..

But..maybe it's not. Maybe..there's still hope for her yet.

"Maka your fucking okay!" Ragnarok makes it to her first..disappearing to reappear in front of her..He tackles her in a hug..Holding her close..She takes comfort in his coldness..in the goose bumps he gives her..and how tightly he's holding her.. "You had me scared shitless! I thought..I fucking thought..are you okay?"

"I-"

"M-Maka!" Before she can answer..Crona is on her..He tackles her in a hug..Both these boys holding her so hold..She sighs as she feels Crona's warmth..a smile..and tears falling down her face..she's not sad..no..She's happy..The tears are happy as she wraps her arms around them..burying her head in Crona's chest. "T-Thank god your okay! W-we-" Crona pulls away with Ragnarok to look at her..both their faces fall when they see the state she's in..How her foot looks hurt..How she's sweating, holding her chest..her eyes shaking..tears falling down her face. "M-Maka are you okay?!"

"Did he fucking hurt you?!" Ragnarok snarls, a anger building as he glares over at Asura who is still screaming, squirming around.

"I'm okay..I-I promise..it was just a close call..if this demon didn't come when he d-did..I would be dead.." Maka holds them close again..She cries. "..I thought I was never going to see you again! I'm sorry..i'm sorry I just left! I..I didn't know all this was going to happen..I wanted to spend my last hours with you guys..I just..damn it!" Maka wails..not able to hold it in as she holds Crona and Ragnarok closer..never wanting to let go..never wanting to be away from them again. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"U-Us too.." Crona's eyes water but he blinks them away as he rubs her hair..trying to comfort her. "B-But we're here. I-i'm sorry it took us so long..we h-had to take care of a couple of things.." Crona's voice cracks..him not able to hold it anymore. "i-i'm just so g-glad your alive! T-That I didn't lose you!" Crona wails, tears falling as he hugs Maka tighter..crying in her hair as she cries in his chest.

"Stop fucking crying, cry babies." Ragnarok grumbles..but he grips the both of them tighter..his breathing uneven. "I fucking told you we wouldn't let you die..I fucking told you.." His being flickers. "God damn it Maka don't ever fucking do that again! Just..don't.." His voice is weak..He grips onto the both of them..His voice cracks..but he doesn't cry..Crona and Maka wail..all huddling into each other..scared that if they let go, they would lose each other again.

"Now.." Judas smiles at this scene..his mad eyes seem to soften..his vines dancing slowly around him.

"Judas.." The demon blinks..before looking over at the girl that called his name. Death stands before him..holding a hand to her chest..She's panting..Those bars around her.

"Death.." Judas's face changes for a moment..before he grins. "Sooo you still hate me-"

"Yes."

"What?" Judas looks at Death with wide eyes. "But..But I didn't betray you, I-"

"You made me believe you did you ass hole!" Death yells at him..but..her lips end up turning upward. "You fuck face you really had me fooled! So..yeah I still hate you. That was a dick move."

Judas..smirks at this..he chuckles. "Your sooo not mad at me any more! You love me again! Give me some sugar Death baby! I just saved your life! Your king saved your life!" Judas throws his arms apart..grabbing Death and pulling her into a hug..He leans in to kiss her only for Death to grab his cheeks, trying to pull his face away.

"I'm not kissing you ass hole!" Death struggles with him. "You left me alone, with the thought of betrayal..and then you come to my recuse like your all high and mighty! Your no king-"

"I'm a king with no crown." Judas chuckles, wrapping his arms around Death's waist, gripping her tightly. "Stop struggling..you know you want it. You don't really hate me! Your happy to see me.." Judas smirks at her. ".._You hate me when I'm gone?~"_ He smirks..showing off those sharp teeth..his eyes bouncing more..Death stares at this..and groans.

_"I hate you, turn me on."~_ She grabs his shirt before yanking him roughly, Judas's lips clashing with her own. Judas's eyes get wide as she shoves her tongue down the demon's throat..biting at his lips in her hard kissing..her hands roaming his body..Grabbing his ass..He groans into the kiss..only for Death to push him off..She licks the black blood from off her lips..and smirks. "What's wrong 'king'? Too much for you?"

Judas blushes darkly..before his lips turn into a perverted smile. "Not at all. If that's how you hate me, let me show you just how much I, 'hate' you." Judas's eyes narrow..his vines dancing excitedly..about to tackle Death-

Asura roars suddenly..snapping Judas away from Death to look at Asura..the demon god is starting to get up. "Damn it Death you distracted me! With your hot smile..those dark eyes..and those fat feet!"

"Fuck you.' Death's eye twitches as she gives him her middle finger..He chuckles..his eyes locking on Asura..He holds out his palm..The red gem coming back.

"Alright Maka, Crona, ghost! Listen up!" Judas speaks in a loud voice..the three teens hugging each other look at the demon..Crona and Maka's sobbing has stop..but their tears fall freely. "I'm glad your all together again but this isn't over! Right now things are really bad up in the city..with my madness, plus my father's together in one place, even the strongest are falling to madness and the ones under it's influence are getting stronger. This fight between me and my father could most likely turn all of you mad full force..so. I'm going to wait till all of you get out to go all super saiyan on his ass. When you get out of the sewer..don't go back in. I'll seal the madness to only the sewer..and I'll fight my father down here..When I do this..the madness will release the residents of the city.." Judas grins madly..as Asura's scarves start to unwrap.. "Once I beat the shit out of him..The force field will go down. As soon as that happens you three get the hell out of here!"

"J-Judas.." Crona frowns slightly..gripping Maka tighter.

"Don't worry, i'll be right behind you! Hell I'll even have a new crown!" Judas laughs madly. "Now get the hell out of here!.." Judas's face starts to break off..Showing blackness underneath..his eyes turning red. "It's time for the demons to play..it's about to get really ugly up in this bitch!"

"You heard him! Lets get the hell out of here." Ragnarok grabs Maka..Crona and him together help her up-

"Wait!" Maka's eyes widen as she whips over..her eyes falling on Justin..The boy still laying on the ground..he hasn't moved. "Justin!" She cries out and limps to him..falling down by his side.

"Justin?" Ragnarok turns confused..but when he sees the boy..his cousin..his face falls..Crona runs..falling to Maka's side..looking at the wound in Justin's chest with shaky eyes.

"M-Maka that doesn't look so good.." Crona looks at her burnt up hands. "..I-It doesn't look like he's breathing-"

She won't hear it. She looks down at this blonde haired boy..looks down at the boy that saved her..helped her..fought for her..Giriko's love..He can't..he can't be dead! "Justin please.." Maka whispers as she leans down..she puts her head against the part of his chest that isn't pierced..

She hears a heart beat. It's faint...so very faint..but it's there.

"He's alive!" Maka screams in joy..putting a hand to his chest..she summons her powers..only for her left had to have a rebound..she cries out..putting it out.

"Your out of fucking powers!" Ragnarok appears next to her..not looking at Justin. "..We don't have time for this! We have to get out now!"

"M-Maka your really hurt.." Crona starts.

"I don't care! He's not dying!" Maka closes her eyes..She pushes through the pain..pushes through everything-

"Maka y-you could die!" She hears Crona..and he grabs her..

"Stop this!-" That's Ragnarok..but she doesn't listen..

It hurts like hell..but her power..rips out of her..going into Justin..healing the hole in his chest..Getting him to breathe easier.

"I..did it.." Maka breaths out, leaning against Crona. "..I..Saved..him.."

"That's all good and dandy." Judas watches as all the scarves move from Asura's face..showing his dark expression..showing how his face is nothing but darkness now, his eyes glowing dangerously..his scarves gathering. "But yall have to get the fuck out of here!" Judas doesn't sound as goofy..he holds the gem close to Asura, the demon growling..his eyes getting darker.

"Okay..' Maka tries to grab Justin..and lift him up-

"What the hell are you doing? Someone has to fucking carry you Maka, you don't' fucking carry him- "Ragnarok starts.

"Ragnarok you take h-his body.." Crona grabs Maka..he holds her like a baby, cradling her against his chest..He stands up, holding her. "I'll c-carry Maka." Maka can't help but to blush..looking up at Crona..he's never been one to give orders..or call the shots..and the way he holds her..

Something's changed about the pink haired boy.. though he's the same..he's..stronger..firmer..he holds her close..straightening his back.

"Fucking got it." Ragnarok seems hesitant to go into Justin for a moment..before he takes a deep breath and goes inside him.. Maka watches as Justin opens his eyes..but she knows it's Ragnarok..not him. Justin hops off the ground, standing quickly. "Fine! Now let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Please do!" Judas spreads his legs..more of his face breaking off..his vines growing larger..his teeth getting sharper..he's turning into something..just as Asura is..the madness is spiking..they need to get out of here. "I can't hold out much longer.."

"Y-You better come back!" Crona yells at Judas..as he runs past him..Maka in his arms, gripping onto his chest..breathing heavily..she's in pain..she has to get out of here..they have to take her home..She's in pain..and he hates how all he can do is hold her..

If only he was a girl..He would have powers..he would be able to heal her, to take away her pain..but he can't..So he'll hold her..

It's all he can do.

"OF course! What do you take me for?!" Judas roars in laughter..he watches as Crona and Ragnarok run down the sewer with Maka...His smile falters slightly as he turns back to look at Asura..The gem is holding him back..Asura is becoming more mutilated by the second..His eyes holding hate..his face in a snarl. Judas's face is slowly falling off..his body twisting..he grips his fist..trying to stop himself.._not yet..they're not out..not yet..control..control.._

Control is hard for a powerful demon like himself-

"You look fucking constipated." Judas opens his eyes to look at Death..She's still here, staring at him...he can't help to grin..This girl getting his mind off his inner struggle.

"Constipated or not you know I still look good!" Judas grins when she scoffs..only for his grin to fall. "..You have to get out of here too Death. You can't stay-"

"it's not like I was planning on to.' Death huffs..she glares at him. "..You better come out of this fucking alive you here me? If you don't, i'll fucking find you and give you your second death!" She threatens..this only gets The demon to smile.

"Your worried about me."

"Like fuck if I am."

"I won't die Death!" Judas smirks. "But..When I come back, you owe me! You owe me a song!"

"A song?" Death raises her eye brow.

"We'll talk about it later! Now get out of here! I got to beat the shit out of my father for hurting you my love."

"Don't be stupid.." That's when..Death smiles at Judas..It gets the demon to tense..staring at this smile..it's not mad..or evil..it's a real smile. "..I had you wrong Judas..maybe.,..your not so bad.." Her smile grows..only the slightest. "..Give him hell." with that..she fades away..

Judas blushes with what he has left of his face..He closes his eyes..smiling to himself..then he feels it. "They all got through.." Judas opens his eyes..the last of his face falling off..showing the beast he really is. The red gem shatters..

"You'll pay Judas! Using my tear! You will beg me for mercy!" Asura lunches towards Judas..his scarves lashing out..

"No father.." Judas's vines go out to meet Asura's scarves..Before he jumps towards Asura. "It's you who will be begging me for mercy." He tackles Asura..the very ground shaking..

"Think twice before you touch my girl."

* * *

All sounds fade away from Kid..to a horrible ringing in his ears..screams and gun shots are muffled as he watches Soul fall slowly..his blood flying out of him in slow motion..The mad laughter can't be heard..He only stares at this boy, this boy that saved his life. When Soul hits the ground..everything comes back to him. Sight. Sound. Feeling.

"SOUL!" Kid cries out as he gets up..running to the boy, he falls to his knees by his side, holding Soul's head up by his arms..The young assassin's eyes are closed..the cut so deep in his chest..his chest..it's not moving it's not-

"Kid.." Soul groans..his eyes opening..getting Kid to sigh in relief. "You..scream like a..girl.." Soul grins up at him..but it's weak...his grin falls. "You..have to get out of here..we can't win..this battle.."

"There is no where to run! This place is sealed in.." Kid hits away a crazy that got too close..He looks back at the wound on Soul's chest..his eyes shaking. "Why do you have to be such a fool? You..your going to die now you know that?" Kid takes a deep breath.

"I'm a fool for saving you? Ouch." Soul chuckles weakly. "..it's just a scratch..i'll be fine..I always am.." Soul reaches up, grabbing Kid's jacket. " i'll be..fine..i'll be.." Soul's breathing becomes shallow..before his eyes roll back and he goes limp in Kid's arms..He's still breathing..but barely.

"Oh fuck.." Giriko stares at Soul and Kid with wide eyes..thinking..they're just kids. They are fighting this horrific battle..and they are so young. The albino kid shouldn't be dying, he shouldn't be holding a gun..he shouldn't be bleeding out on the concrete. Madness holds back for no one..no matter how young they are..neither does death..she takes all ages..She doesn't care..

Giriko grips his fist..a rage overcoming him, looking at how Kid holds this other boy..he sees himself as Kid..and Justin as Soul..what if he's hurt like that?..what if these fuckers hurt him?...it gets something in him to snap and he roars, charging for the crazies that are blocking his way to the sewer..hitting, bashing heads in with his fists..The madness is getting to him..He isn't thinking..

He just needs to see Justin breathing..and he needs to see him now.

"Kid!" Liz screams as she kicks a crazy in the chest, getting the woman off of her..Patty punches a man in the face..but they have them surrounded..there's too many of them..They have no bullets, they don't have anything but they're fists.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid whips around, he gets up to run to them..only for crazies to get in his way, grinning with those large smiles off theirs. They grab a hold of Kid, the young witch hunter does a low kick, knocking them off their feet..only for more to take their places..getting him to step back..He can't get to Liz and Patty...He can't defeat all these crazies..There's at least 30 piled around Kid and Soul..20 around Liz and Patty..And Giriko..well he's trying to fight his way through 40 of them..They can't win..They can't..

They're all going to die here.

Kid catches a Crazy trying to Drag Soul away..He drop kicks The crazy man before throwing the him back in the pile..where the other crazies start ripping him apart..Kid falls to his knees..His head Is swirling..Madness..it's so strong..so tempting..to get out of this hell..to lose yourself..but he can't no..

"On the count of three!" A crazy roars..and all the crazies around Kid..lift up the weapons they are holding..to bats, to iron poles..to axes..to knifes..all aimed on him. "One!" The crazies Giggle..

Soul...Kid's sorry. This wasn't what he was expecting..He didn't want anyone to die..it wasn't even in his mind as a possibility..Their army looked so good..they were ready to fight..fight to the death but..

Maybe Kid was hoping death wouldn't come.

"Two!" They roar out.

Liz..Patty. His family..he adores them. They never judged him for loving a witch..no, they helped him in all that he did..and now, here they are. By his side..and dying by his side..He loves the sisters..he never wanted them to die here.

"Three!"

Maka..oh Maka..He's sorry. His childhood friend..his first love. He had her all wrong..he let his jealousy of Crona..and Her being a witch cloud his judgment. He was meant to protect her..When they went to school together..before all this..before all this madness, before all this death..It use to be just him and Her..They would sit together..talking...laughing..watching the stars together..it was peaceful..nothing like now..nothing like how things are going.. He wishes he could go back to the time before all this..and hold Maka..never letting her go..but it wouldn't change anything..

He was never meant to be her love..only her friend...He failed even in that.

Kid watches as all the knifes..bats..come down on him..it's over..He's lost..He couldn't keep order..He failed Maka..failed his people..failed his father-

Suddenly..all the crazies scream..They stop with their attacks..dropping their weapons to grip their hair..Kid blinks as one by one they all fall down..they're eyes closed..they past out..Kid looks around seeing it's happening with all the crazies..The sky is clearing..He can see the blue again..Is it..is it over?

"What the hell?" Giriko blinks as the crazy he was fighting..just goes limp and falls.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty run over to him, holding hands, their eyes wide. "Did Maka win? The madness is leaving like before!"

"I'm not sure.." Kid looks around..before he looks at Soul at his feet..his eyes shake. "Liz Patty, Soul he-"

"We're on it! Sis knows how to deal with this stuff!" Patty cheers as Liz falls to her knees beside Soul..She takes off her jacket..mumbles how this is one of her favorites before She places it over Soul's wound..pressing down on it to stop the flow of blood.

"..What's the damage?" Kid frowns, looking down at Liz.

"..The cut didn't look too deep..i'm sure as long we keep him from bleeding to death he'll be fine..we need to get him bandaged up soon through." Liz frowns..She closes her eyes. "..I don't want to look around..but Kid..how bad is it?"

Kid braces himself..before he looks around..He can't see much with all the smoke..but he sees all the bodies of the crazies.." I can't really see- wait.." Kid turns around..only to stop..

Through the smoke..He sees..two figures walking towards them..One of them seems to be carrying something..The smoke..seems to be parting...

"More crazies?" Giriko's eyes narrow..only to widen when the smoke clears around these two figures. Crona and Justin walk towards them..the smoke clearing, revealing the determined look on the pink haired boy's face..Maka in his arms, cradled against hischest..She grips onto his shirt..her weak eyes staring on through the smoke-

"Maka!" Kid cries out in joy..running towards her-

"Justin!" Giriko shoves Kid out of his way, running quickly to The blonde boy who is looking at him with wide eyes. "I thought..damn it don't ever scare the shit out of me like that again!" He grabs the smaller boy, pulling him into a rough hug..Giriko nuzzling the blonde's head. "Are you okay? Did that fucking demon hurt you?"

Justin's eyes are still wide..his cheek against Giriko's large chest..his body tense..He closes his eyes..a frown ghosting his lips..before he goes limp in Giriko's hold.

"Justin!" Giriko holds him up, his eyes wide in concern as he shakes him.

"It's...okay.." Maka speaks up weakly..glancing over at Ragnarok that just came out of Justin..he's looking to the ground..a far away look in those piercing blue eyes. "..Justin just..pasted out..He's been..through a lot.."

"it looks like you've been through a fucking a lot." Giriko looks her up and down..frowning.

"Maka!" Kid stops in front of Crona..panting..He looks a mess, his clothes all ripped up, blood on his face. " Are you alright? Did you defeat the demon? The madness just vanished!"

"N-Not exactly.." Crona answers, glancing at the ground..with a knowing look.

"What are you-" Kid starts only for the ground to shake violently..Crona stands his ground..Ragnarok grabbing onto him to make sure he doesn't fall with Maka. "What was that?!"

"J-Judas.." Crona mumbles..before looking at Maka who is gripping onto him tighter.

"Judas?" Kid raises an eye brow.

"Kid!" Kid looks over at Liz.. "The smoke is clearing!" and it is..right now, Kid wishes the smoke would come back..and cover this hell.

The whole city..is destroyed. The ground before them is full with dead bodies..most with twisted grins..Red is the new color of this city..rotting flesh the new smell. Kid looks around..Seeing some of his witch hunters struggling to get up..many with wounds..some of the younger ones are crying about the lost of their friends..who are in a pile with the crazies..Kid notices that more assassins survived then witch hunters..They're hurt as well..Only a couple seem to come out of this unscrambled...blood. Guts..death is in the air..it's a stench..a sight you can never get out of your mind.

"All..these people.." Maka's eyes shake..She reaches out with a shaky hand. "..I have to..help..I can't..i'm suppose to..protect..life.."

"M-Maka you can't..y-your out of power.." Crona holds her closer..trying to cover her eyes so she doesn't have to see this, so she doesn't get upset..

"I need to..save..tried of..death..I.."Her voice becomes weaker..before her eyes roll back..she goes limp in Crona's arms..her head lolling over to Crona's chest.

"You d-did good Maka.." He holds her closer..Kissing the top of her head. "..You d-deserve your rest."

Ragnarok stares at Maka a moment..at how tired and weak she looks..how small..how frail..Life is a delicate thing..Though you may not see it as that as you live..you realize how weak you really are when death comes knocking at your door..So many ways to die..life is weak..life needs to be protected..Ragnarok grips his fist before he glares down at the ground.

"The demon needs to hurry up..we got to get Maka the fuck out of here." The ghost looks at Life..at the girl in Crona's hands..The only life he has left..He wants to hold her with Crona..He wants to take them both away from here..away from everything and never look back..He doesn't care about the world, the world never cared about him..

But he loves Maka...and maybe..deep down..though he would never admit it..He loves Crona. He loves his family. It's gotten to the point for Ragnarok..he forgets that he's binded to Crona..That he's here against his own will..but now..even if he wasn't sealed to Crona, he wouldn't leave. He never wants to leave. He wants to go back..He wants to go back before all this..when they didn't have to fight for their lives every second..When Maka and Crona would piss him off with dancing..or back when times were simpler...

But there's no going back. They can only move forward..even when forward looks so much worse.

Crona opens his mouth to answer..only for the ground to shake again..This time it doesn't stop..They hear an inhuman roar..the ground feels like it could fall apart where they stand.

"What the fuck is going on now?!" Giriko falls down..holding Justin up so he doesn't get hurt..Giriko grinds his teeth..The shaking only gets worse, buildings falling down..destroying this city more than it is.

"You think he's winning?" Ragnarok stares over at Crona..He's still holding Crona and Maka Up..grinding his teeth at how the ground jerks and rumbles..

"H-He has to b-be..' Crona holds Maka closer..He closes his eyes when he hears another inhuman roar.. "C-Come on Judas..y-you can do it!"

"Sis i'm scared!" Patty holds onto her sister..They both have they're bodies over Soul..trying to lift him up to get him off of the ground..It really feels like it's about to fall..that the ground is about to cave in and take all of them with it.

"It's okay p-patty." Liz hates how she stutters..but she's scared shitless..She doesn't do ghost..and she sure as hell doesn't do demon's fucking fighting under her. She has to be strong..when she feels like Crying..Patty looks over at her sister a moment..before she hugs her, burying her head in her chest.

"Your right Liz..it's going to be okay. " Patty's voice changes..She covers Liz's ears..protecting her sister from the harsh roars..

"Come on fucking demon!" Ragnarok growls, staring at Maka's pale face.

"W-Win Judas.." Crona looks down at Maka..thinking about this demon..how he killed his brothers..how he saved Maka.. "I b-believe in you!"

There's a howl..before everything stops. The ground stops shaking..The inhuman roars have stopped..everything is still..

"Is it..is it over?" Kid gets back up..looking at Crona.

"I-" Crona starts..He's cut off when a black portal appears next to him..His eyes widen slightly when he sees it.

"That's Medusa's Magic.." Ragnarok's eyes widen..before he grins. "That fucking demon won! The force field is down! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"J-Judas.." Crona smiles..looking down at the ground. "I k-knew you could do it..T-This must be our way back to the mansion." Crona can't help his smile growing..his heart lifting..He takes a step towards the portal-

Kid grabs Crona by the shoulder, yanking him back away from it..His eyes have changed..a fire coming back. "You can't take her back to Medusa! I know you can't be as naïve to not know the snake witch is not for her! Don't you know what Maka is?!" Kid yells at Crona only to be knocked off by Ragnarok...The ghost snarling in his face.

"Don't you fucking touch them! Crona go!" Ragnarok holds Kid back..only for Kid to pull out a cross, getting Ragnarok to hiss and flinch away.

"I'm not letting you leave with her again! She needs to be kept away from Medusa! Crona you care about her don't you?" Kid's eyes narrow. " or Are you in on her plan?"

"A-All I want to d-do is get Maka out of here..s-she's hurt. I don't k-know what Medusa's planning..and r-right now I don't care. Medusa c-can heal her-"

"Heal her so she can kill her?!" Kid challenges, reaching for Maka only for Crona to take steps back. " She wants her life! Don't you see? Taking her back to Medusa isn't saving her! If you love her Crona you wont take her back to your mother! She wants to kill her!"

Crona's breath catches at his words..He looks down at Maka's weak face..Crona's starting to tremble..not knowing where to turn..Maka needs to be healed..they need to get out of here..but his mother..what if his mother wants to kill her? After all this time?..what if he's handing Maka over to her death?..What is the best move?..What is he suppose to do?

"S-She's hurt..s-she needs to be healed.." Crona glances over at the dark portal..but he's not so sure..If he doesn't go through..will Medusa come after them? They can't fight her in this state..

"We will get Maka medical attention..I have a place close to here..we will be safe there, you could head there before me while I get all the other survivors up.."

"How the hell are you going to get her medical attention when all your fucking men are dead? How are you going to take care of her when you need to take care of yourself?" Ragnarok snarls..yet..his eyes flicker..he's not too sure anymore..He doesn't know..

If Asura is dead now..why do they have to go back to Medusa?..It's all over..They don't have to fight a war against Arachne so soon..They could hang low..let Maka get better..hide out while the world falls apart..

It's over..their struggle is over.

Ragnarok and Crona exchange a look..they seem to be thinking the same thing..wondering..

"I..." Kid digs in his pocket..pulling out a small vial of red stuff. "..My father had a thing for collecting things from witches..This is a salt water witch's healing potion.." Kid locks eyes with Crona, holding his arms out. "..Let me see her..I can heal her.." His eyes are firm. "Trust me...i'm on your side. I'm here to help her."

Crona stares in this boy's eyes..this boy that he always saw as his rival..He never liked him..He was Maka's friend first..He was free with her when he was stuck in the asylum..back then, he would never hand Maka over to him..afraid he would take her away from him..That she would realize how much of waste Crona is..and how much better Kid is..but now..

He's offering to heal Maka..he's offering them a place to stay..to get away from his mother.. Ragnarok looks over at Crona..he can tell the ghost doesn't like this..but he's looking at Crona..waiting for him to call the shots..

Ragnarok trusts in Crona's judgment now..He trusts in him..Even though everything in Ragnarok wants to beat the shit out of Kid..he holds that back..looking at Crona..his piercing blue eyes watching his face intently...watching what he's going to do.

Crona looks down at Maka..looks at how she cradles into him..looks at the girl he loves, and wants to protect..The girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with..He knows..He knows they have to get away from Medusa..they have to..

Crona looks up at Kid..before he nods..He walks slowly towards Kid..holding out Maka for this other boy to take..so that he can take care of her..heal her where he can't..be there for her where he can't..

Just like back in the asylum..how he watched Kid take her away from his window..He could only watch..hoping Maka would keep coming back..no matter how selfish he knew it was..he wanted her to come back..

He never wanted to lose her...yet this time..giving her to Kid..could be saving her..this time..Maka isn't going to go with Kid alone..Crona is coming with her.

"Thank you Crona.." Kid smiles gently..his arms waiting patiently..Crona places her in his arms..Kid's hands brushing against Crona's..about to take her away from him-

"What the fuck is that?" Giriko shouts..pointing at Maka..Crona, Kid, and Ragnarok look down at the girl..Seeing a..metal spider that just crawled out of her shirt?..In a blink of an eye..It grows huge..it's legs wrapping about Maka's ribs..before it rips the girl out of Kid's and Crona's arms..Maka shoots in the sky..the boys staring at her dumb founded..as she flies up to a..helicopter in the sky?..How did they not notice that?! It's shaped as a spider..a short man can be seen in the opening of this black helicopter..Maka flies up..into this small man's arms..The spider still on her..Her eyes close..unaware of her situation.

"Thank you for taking care of life!" This man with the pointed nose grins. "Arachne will be so very pleased!" The man looks back at something. "Go now! Arachne is waiting!"

"Arachne!" Kid snaps out of it.

"Maka!" Crona and Ragnarok scream as the helicopter takes off..Ragnarok floats up after it..and Crona runs after it..but the helicopter is too fast..and going too high..Ragnarok is stopped by his chain connecting him to Crona.. and in a blink of an eye..

The helicopter is gone..gone with Maka..

"Noooo!" Ragnarok roars..punching the ground. "We just got her back! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"M-Maka.." Crona falls to his knees..gripping his hair..the breath getting knocked right out of him..He just had her..she was in his arms..She was okay..she was with him..and now..she's gone..She was ripped from him once again..no..no please..

"What the hell just took Maka?!" Giriko roars over at everyone..confused.

"Arachne! She's made her move!" Kid grinds his teeth. "We have to save her!" Kid turns to look at his army...only to see..there's only 20 of them left..standing there..staring at him..some holding up hurt soldiers..The witch hunters..are glaring at him.

"Is this what this was all about?! Saving a witch!" One roars out.

"You don't understand! Maka is the witch of life! If she dies. The world is doomed!-" Kid starts.

"That witch killed our family! You didn't say anything about her! We are not going to go to war with Arachne for A witch! Your out of your fucking mind!" One witch hunter screams out. "I'm done here!"

"Don't you get it?! You walk away now your turning your back on the world! You saw how horrible this was! Do you really want the whole world to be like this?!" Kid yells out. "Get pass that she is a witch..think about what she represents..She is life! She is _our_ life! Open your eyes people! If life is gone all that's left is death!"

"Do you believe this guy? The witch of life?! That's just a myth! I for one am not going to fight a fucking battle for a witch! We'll gather as much people as we can and hide underground!"

The witch hunters cheer at this..Kid's face falling.

"That won't do anything! Walls can't hold back madness-"

"Shut the fuck up Kid." A man growls. "Your not your father. Your just a kid way over his fucking head! Come on people!" The witch hunters turn..to leave..leaving only 14 men left..including Soul and Kid's gang..Kid stares at them wide eyed..The man's words hitting a soft spot..He knows he's not his father..but..he's trying..he's trying to save the world..trying to save Maka..Kid falls to his knees..his chest tightening painfully..He has been punched in the chest..

He's not his father. He can't save Maka..He's a failure..trash, scum-

"Don't listen to him Kid!" Patty's voice gets Kid to look at The young blonde girl who is glaring over at the witch hunters. "They're just a bunch of dumb asses that are going to get themselves killed! They're cowards that don't want to fight anymore! We don't want a army of them anyway!"

"Yeah! Kid..you led them just as your father would..Your father I know is proud of you!" Liz stands up..looking at him intently. "..I'm proud of you. We will stand by you till the end. Don't lose hope! This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

"I don't know much about your father.." A voice wheezes out..Kid's eyes widening..when Soul opens his eyes..looking over at Kid..grinning weakly. "But I know your a..bad ass leader..you gave it your all..and fought your own battles..fuck those guys.." He looks over at his men..what's left of them..They grin back at Soul..Soul smiles before looking at Kid weakly. "Hell, we're with you till the end too! If you want to save Maka..you have to get off the floor! What you doing man! Gentlemen don't get dirty right?" He chuckles lightly..

Kid stares at all these people in front of him...they all still believe in him..are willing to fight a war that they can not win..not like this..so less of them..but Maybe..maybe If they...Kid's eyes widen..he snaps out of his depressed state, jumping up..His eyes wide..as He looks at Soul..Liz..Patty..how they smile at him...

This isn't over. Not by a long shot.

"..You're all right.." Kid takes a deep breath.. "..We go to war! We will take Maka back and save the world!"

His group cheers...Giriko staring at them with his eye brow raised .'..A war.." He glances at Kid's group..seeing how small they are. "..Huh..There's no fucking way they can win with 14 people.." His eyes light up...before he grins sharply. "..I have a few fucking calls to make."

Ragnarok stares at Kid a moment..his being flickering..before he looks over at Crona..Only to see the pink haired boy is gone...And Ragnarok..still can't feel where he is..

Did he really lose the both of them?..

He calls out for Crona and Maka madly..still trying to go after the helicopter..still trying to feel Crona..But it's no use..Maka has been taken from him again..Kid is willing to fight a war that will kill them all..There's no way..There's no fucking way...

They need Medusa.

Even though Ragnarok doesn't want to..Doesn't want to at all..He doesn't want to rely on this bitch..Doesn't want to leave without Crona..But he needs to do fucking something before he goes insane..Ragnarok runs into the portal..It closes behind him..leaving this dark place..

They need Medusa for this war..to get Maka away from Arachne..

It's come to this.

* * *

"J-Judas!" Crona screams his name..as he runs down the sewer..his eyes wide, his heart drumming in his ears..He shouldn't be down here, he knows this..but Maka's gone..and he can't trust Medusa..Judas won the fight..He can save Maka from Arachne..He has to! Crona pants..he feels the madness down here..but it's not as bad as it should be..because the battle is over..He closes his eyes..thinking of Maka..he won't let the madness get to him..He has to get to Judas..he has to save Maka..

When he saw that helicopter take her away from him..When he knew he could not get to her..his first thought was Judas..Judas can save her..can take Crona to her before that helicopter even make's it to Arachne..

Crona runs to where he saw Judas and Maka at..but Judas isn't here..there's a trail of black liquid..Crona doesn't think about who's it belongs to as he takes off running..stepping around the black blood..following it..calling for Judas desperately..a lump in his throat..He can't lose Maka..He can't..he..he just got her back! As Crona runs deeper into the sewer..the madness gets stronger..it's starting to get suffocating..It must be Judas's madness..he is the demon god of Madness now..Crona ignores how his skin crawls..He only thinks of Maka..and his feet move faster.._Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka_. He chants her name in his head when he sees three vertical eyes painted on the wall..they want to consume him..but he's not going down..not like this..

He needs to save Maka. At all costs.

Crona almost sobs in relief..when he feels a familiar presence up ahead..Judas is close..This is it..Judas can save Maka! He can- Crona turns the corner..His hopeful eyes falling on Judas..

He stops dead in his tracks..his throat turns dry..his breathing..stills...

Before him..are two monsters. One is on the floor..it's eyes closed..black blood leaking out of it's open mouth..it's mouth full of sharp jagged teeth..It's nothing but darkness..with large claws that seem to have made their mark all around this sewer..The other monster stands tall..It's completely black too..This monster is the victor..but what made Crona stop is..

He knows..he knows the monster standing..isn't Judas..no..

It's Asura.

He can tell by the dark scarves that are floating around this demon..He can tell by those red eyes...How..how did Judas lose?...The force field went down! it..is Judas..dead?..He's breathing right..right? Crona can't wrap his head around this..He watches with wide eyes as Asura's darkness..slowly crawls off of him..revealing his regular pale skin..that skinny body..his scarves going back white..The demon god of madness's face is blank as he stares at the dark monster that lays on the floor..lifless.

"...Is this all you wish to have gained?.." Asura puts a hand over a hole in his chest that's bleeding black blood... "..You gave all you have just to seal my madness in here for a bit?..and break my force field for only a moment?..I know you couldn't have really believed you could beat me..it's a shame. I thought you were my smartest son, turns out you were the retard of the family. How could you expect to defeat me? Who you came from? I am you, completed! Your nothing but a part of me!" Asura takes a couple of steps forward. " You killed all your brothers..betrayed me and for what? To play hero for a couple of minutes? Is that it?"

Judas doesn't respond..His eyes still closed.

Asura takes in this monster..before he wrinkles his nose. "My..your bleeding all over the place Judas..your time here is up. It's time for you to pay for all your sins..I am the demon god of Madness and I always will be...you'll always only be a part of me, stuck in hell to burn forever!" Asura roars..lifting up his hand..about to give Judas the finishing blow-

"J-Judas no!" Crona screams..not thinking about what he's doing..Asura turns to look at him..his red eyes widen slightly in surprise as he watches Crona run past him..falling down before this large monster on the floor..Crona wraps his arms around him..and shakes him..He feels everything start to shut down. "Judas y-you can't die! Y-You said you had t-this! Y-You said you would be okay!"

Judas doesn't respond..his eyes still closed..His blood still leaking out.

"Well.." Asura's eyes go back to normal..and he smirks evilly. "What do we have here? A host that cares for his demon? Now I've seen everything. This is perfect.." Asura lifts his hand up again..His red eyes dancing in madness. "You can die together! It's beautiful!" He laughs.

"J-Judas you have to get up!" Crona's voice cracks..he grips onto this monster..this demon..wanting more then anything to see that twisted grin of his..to hear him say something weird..to see him dance..anything..that would tell him Judas is okay..that he can get up. "M-Maka's been taken by Arachne! Y-You can't die! J-Judas!" Crona buries his head in this monster's chest. "..I need y-you!"

"Die!" Asura roars, his hand lighting up in darkness-

Judas's eyes shoot open..They're red like Asura's yet..some how..Crona can still see Judas in this scary looking beast..Judas roars..his black blood spraying out..He holds out his claw-like hand..a imprint of a flower appears..it lights up..and Asura is sent back a couple of feet..Judas wastes no time..His large vines whip the ground..It cracks under Asura's feet..dark hands come out of the ground..grabbing onto Asura..they start pulling him down..

"..So..You kill yourself Judas?..How like you..All you have done is bought them just a little more time.." Asura's smirk is so evil. " I'll come back..and you won't be here to save them Judas..this has to be..one of the dumbest ways to die.." Asura closes his eyes..laughing his ass off..as he's dragged back into the ground..the concrete closes above him..He's gone..

Crona stares at where he was with wide eyes..He feels the madness..leave..to only a stinging feeling..Crona hears a groan beside him. He whips his head down to look at the monster..Only to watch as this dark monster..slowly changes back to the Judas he knows..He gains back his human features..his pale skin..his human hands..his blue eyes..pink hair..There's black blood at the corner of his mouth..He's shrunken down..to the point Crona is able to hold him in his arms..looking down at him with concern.

"J-Judas y-you did it! He's gone! A-and your alive, you-"

"No.." Judas cuts him off..getting Crona to tense..He looks at Crona..and grins slightly. "..I only..dragged him back down to hell..it took all I had..He'll be back..it..was all I could do..heheh..I..suck huh?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Crona's eyes tremble..when he sees..Judas is becoming see through. "Judas w-what's happening to you?!"

"I'm dying." He says so simply..a smile still on those lips..like this is no big deal..like he just told Crona how his day was..

"D-Dying?! N-No! You..y-you can't be dying J-Judas!" Crona feels the lump in his throat..he holds this demon closer..

"But I am..ain't death a bitch?..well..she's my bitch.." He chuckles..his eyes holding a far away look. "..I gave all I had..to send him away..I couldn't let..him kill you..I was just going to fade away before my father killed me..but then you showed up..heh..it's funny.." He reaches up..and cups Crona's cheek when a tear falls. "..I'm going to die..for a human..you..you do this to me.." his body...is becoming more see through. "..Maybe now..I know how it feels to be human..to care about something..to know the fear of losing it..it sucks ass..You..Crona..make me feel human...and now i'm going to die like one..but that's okay..for you..i'd die again..if only I could." He closes his eyes. "..Death..is going to kill me.." He chuckles at his joke..but it's weak.

"J-Judas your n-not going to die okay? Y-You can't die! I-I..I-I need you!" Crona's voice cracks..He grips Judas tighter.

"No..You don't need me..not anymore.." Judas opens his eyes..and smiles at the boy that has silent tears falling down his face. "..There was a time that you always needed help Crona..I watched you..from the very beginning..You couldn't do anything by yourself..anything you couldn't deal with..you got Ragnarok to take care of..or you hid in yourself..You aren't that little kid anymore..not in body..but most importantly..not in the heart.." Judas points his finger at Crona's chest. "..The boy in you has grown up..your a man now..You found what it is to be one. With all this shit going on Crona..not once did you say you couldn't deal with it..you dealt with it yourself..you faced those demons..you carried Maka out..You no longer need me to help you.." Judas chuckles. "You go out there..and you save Maka..you save your girl Crona..and you save your world..my time is up..I've done all I can do..pushed as far as I could go..now i'm dying..it's over for me."

"P-Please.." Crona begs..his tears falling on Judas..he's becoming more and more see through. "Y-Your..y-your my best friend..y-you can't die..n-not like this..J-Judas please don't go!"

"Hey..stop crying...you know I don't like that.." Judas smiles as he wipes Crona's tears away. "..I have to go..but i'll always be your best friend right? I just..won't be with you-"

"I-I want you w-with me!" Crona cries out..grabbing his hand.

"..Maybe..in a different life..maybe..if I wasn't a evil demon..things would have been different..maybe I could have stayed with you..I wish I could stay with you..if you think I want to leave..your mistaken by dear friend." His voice is heavy..fading.

"J-Judas.." Crona sobs..he pleads..but this demon only keeps smiling at him.

"..I always knew..I couldn't beat my father.." Judas chuckles..shaking his head. "I knew it was impossible..No matter how strong I got."

"T-Then why..w-why did you say you could?..I-I don't understand!"

"Because I knew it's what you wanted me to say..that I could kill my father..I know you wanted to feel like I could save Maka from him.." Judas shakes his head. "..So I lied..like death said..I always lie...I just..wanted to make you fell better..give you hope..make you believe in me..when no one else ever did..even when all I've given you is false hope."

"J-Judas please.." Crona trembles..his tears falling more.

"It's time..for you to go back home.." Judas snaps his fingers..Crona notices..he's starting to fade away too. "..You go back to Medusa..you go to war..you save Maka..but Crona..you know who you must kill to end all of this..this isn't completely over..in till the snake witch fries.."

"I-I know..i-I know.." Crona trying to hold on to this demon. "P-Please Judas there has t-to be something I c-can do to help you! T-To save you!.."

"..You can't save me..but..could I ask one thing of you..my one and only friend?" Judas's words..are soft.

"A-Anything..a-anything at all.." Crona trembles..both their bodies getting faded..

"..Can you..kiss me..and tell me you love me?..I know.. you don't..but it would be nice..to pretend..to feel as if you did..just one kiss..our final one." Judas is almost gone..

Crona looks at this demon..that's dying because of him..that has given all he has for him..who saved Maka..the only reason they were able to get this far..Crona' tears fall more..as he nods..He cups this demon's cheeks gently..staring into those eyes of madness..one last time. Judas has done so much for him..he can do this..he can fulfill..his last..wish.

Crona leans in..placing his lips against Judas's..Crona's tears falling on this demon's face as his lips move slowly against this demon's...giving Judas a kiss..a kiss good bye...Crona pulls away slightly..looking this demon right in the eyes..He sobs out..not able to help it. "I-I love y-you Judas.."

Judas smiles..not madly..it's a bright smile..something you wouldn't think a demon could make..he wipes Crona's tears away.. "..I love you too Crona Gorgon.." once these words are out..Crona is almost gone..he's going back to the mansion he knows..Judas continues to smile at him "Good bye.." He closes his eyes...Judas..fades away. "..Best friend.."

"JUDAS!" Crona howls out in agony..tears streaming down his face rapidly..as he fades away too..

This day..has been nothing but lost...and death...

Some where..far away...

Death falls to her knees..she's taken so many..you would think she would be happy with today..with the life she has taken..Death doesn't smile..she only closes her eyes..and hugs her knees to her chest..all alone..like she's meant to be.

Custos. Judas...all gone..

It's come to this.

* * *

**..I bet you guys weren't expecting Judas to die..huh? Poor guy..he never stood a chance. He only lied, and fought for Crona.**

**Arachne is finally in the picture! and she finally has Maka!..things just get worse and worse huh?..War is coming up..and it's not looking good. Kid's down on his men..but maybe there's still hope yet?**

**I even gave you guys so insight on Asura's past. Now you know where Judas gets his sexuality from...and you see in a way Maka was there when death was created. I hope that didn't confuse you too much. I gave you a longer chapter pretty quickly..i don't know when the next one will be out but..**

**Yeah i'm sorry. I know some of you were upset about Custos, I can't even image how you Judas fans are doing.**

**So please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter! Your reviews really moviate me to write faster..I'm taking a break from this story tonight though..Jerks my emotions writing the ending scene..**

**Oh! and this story has new fan art! A drawing of Ragnarok and one of Crona and Judas! I want to thank AkimiB for her drawings! If you want to check them out just look her up on deviant art! It really does tickle me to death that you guys like my story so much to draw it:) hell if I could draw i'd probably be doing that then writing stories!**

**Anyway! till next time:)**


	72. Chapter 72

Crona appears in the mansion's lobby..hovering a few feet above the ground..He falls..and when his weak legs hit the ground..they buckle..The boy falling down on his chest..knocking the breath he doesn't have out of him. His tears haven't stopped..the pain hasn't stopped..His shoulders shake, his lip quivers as he cries out in his lost..his lost of his best friend..

He can't believe..Judas is really gone. Crona was just with him..The demon was just in his arms..smiling at him..then..then Crona had to watch as Judas..the traitor of the human race..a part of Asura..his best friend..fade away..leave him..how..how could this have happened?...

Crona's agony..turns to rage..He clenches his fist.. "Judas you w-were suppose to win..y-you said you c-could beat him! Y-You said you would be okay! Y-You were suppose to b-be the next demon god of Madness!..y-you were suppose to stay with me.." Crona roars out in his pain..only for his anger..to slowly turn into that agony again..his voice getting softer..his tears falling more. "..Y-You weren't suppose to die..y-you.." His shoulders shake..his chest..turning hallow when he thinks of Judas's last smile..It wasn't mad like Crona's use to..It was..it was..human..happy..how could he be happy?..when Judas was dying because of him? When he was leaving?..how could he smile like that?..How could he have left him?..He..

"_Good bye...best friend."_

"J-Judas.." Crona sobs out his name..crying out in lost..in pain..He's not able to get up..He doesn't want to get up..He's lost his madness..he's lost his strength..He's nothing without Judas..He..He lost his best friend..

"_I-I n-need you!"_

"_No..you don't need me..not anymore."_

In his pain..in his agony..something shoots through Crona's mind..courses through his veins..It's powerful..it gets his tears to stop..his breath catching..

He sees Maka's smile..her green eyes looking at him with that love..

Judas..died for a reason. He gave himself up so Crona could save Maka..and Crona failed..Maka has been taken..She was in his arms..then she wasn't..

Just like Judas..

Crona grips his fist..his teeth grinding as he forces himself up..his bones crack in protest..but he continues to push himself..a fire burning him brighter then ever before..a resolve in his eyes..making those pale blue orbs darker..

He lost Judas..He was taken away from Crona..but he is not losing Maka. Maka is still alive, out there with Arachne..He won't let his love leave him..He will fight to the death..he will save Maka...

He won't let Judas's death be in vain..He won't let all he's done for them be in vain..

"J-Judas..thank you.." Crona puts a hand to his heart..hoping some how the demon can hear him.." For everything..i-i'm going to save her..i-i'm going to end all of this. I-i'll never forget you.." Crona wipes his last tear. "..Y-You'll always be my best friend."

No one responds to him..but he pictures Judas's twisted smile..and how his eyes would bounce..he can even imagine him saying..

"_And you'll always be mine! Stop standing around and fight the good fight!"._.but it's only in his head.

Crona takes a deep breath..collecting himself..then he hears..yelling? Crona looks over at the dinning room doors..where it seems to be coming from..it's muffled..but he thinks it may be Ragnarok that's yelling..So he's back too? How did he get back?

Crona can't really think about that now..He grips his fist and runs towards the dinning room doors..knowing who Ragnarok is most likely yelling at..knowing things are about to get so much harder..so much more intense..

_Maka..._

That's what's keeping him going. The thought of the girl he loves..the thought of those beautiful green eyes and wheat blonde hair..of her smile..of her touch..It's all her..without her..life has no meaning..

Maka is his life.

Crona opens up the dinning room doors..yet he doesn't walk in..Ragnarok's words getting him to pause and stare on at the scene before him.

"-Maka's fucking gone! Your fucking sister took her! Why the hell didn't you come to help?! You could have stopped that helicopter! I know you were fucking watching us! Why didn't you do anything?!" Ragnarok roars at Medusa..the snake witch is sitting at the dinning table..looking at a blank crystal ball..Her eyes can't be read. Ragnarok's face is a deep scowl..his being flickering in his rage..He hasn't notice Crona..he can't take his glaring eyes off of the witch..His whole self burning with hate. Medusa doesn't answer him..She doesn't look up..she doesn't do anything. "Answer me!" Ragnarok picks up a chair..and throws it beside Medusa's head..it breaks on the wall..not hitting her. "Fucking look at me!" He doesn't care that he's threatening and commanding this woman that he is a slave to..that could destroy him with a snap of her fingers..

Maka is gone. She's gone again..and this bitch isn't doing anything. She just let Maka get taken away.

"..You should remember who your talking to Ragnarok." Medusa does a wave of her hand..Ragnarok is sent flying across the room..hitting the wall hard, getting him to grunt in pain. Crona's chest tightens at seeing this..a hate of his own..burning for his mother..That's right! She could have came! She could have stopped Maka from being taken!..and now she's hurting Ragnarok..his brother..

All he has left.

Crona is about to go in..to stop Medusa from hurting Ragnarok anymore..when..she speaks again.

"I couldn't come through...I could only get my magic to you..it took a lot to hold it..I could only get you out of there..I couldn't come to your aid." Medusa's voice is motor toned.

"But..But the fucking force field was down! Your bull shitting me!" Ragnarok yells as he gets off the wall..walking towards her again.

"The force field was not down..it was only weakened." Medusa closes her eyes. "..It seems Crona's demon couldn't do much more then that." Crona tenses at..Medusa opens her eyes. "..Even if the force field was down...If Arachne didn't show up..I doubt I would have come to you."

"What the hell are you-"

"I may not have been able to go through the portal..but I could still watch you through the Crystal ball..I could still hear you.." She locks eyes with Ragnarok. "You two were thinking about excepting the witch hunter's offer. You were thinking about not coming back." Ragnarok stares at her..not knowing what she's going to do..He's not expecting how she looks back down at the crystal ball..a far away look to her eyes. "..Maybe I could have gotten through..if I had started gathering my magic from the beginning to force my way through..but then I saw that..When I thought of the possibility of the witch hunter's offer...I was hoping you would take her and go. Take her away from me.." Medusa gets up..her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "It's too tempting having her around..I was willing to let her go..maybe I even wanted to stop all of this.." Medusa slowly looks up..her lips are twisted in a warped smile..her eyes bouncing. "It's just too tempting having her around me! Ohh she looks so much like Kami! I could have her back! I'm so close I can taste it!" She laughs..

Ragnarok stares at Medusa with wide eyes..a shiver being sent down his spine..but he keeps his back straight..he won't show his fear..he's seen a lot of Crazy lately..But a Crazy Medusa? Fuck no. She's crazy enough as it is!

"But.." Medusa's laughter stops..her eyes steadying..seeming to get herself together. "..I've forgotten something very important. In my own pursuit..I pushed it away. Maka made me remember.." Medusa locks eyes with Ragnarok. "..it's time I make this all right..fix all that I have broken..pull everything back together..it's time for all of this to end." She closes her eyes. "..Crona are you just going to eavesdrop? Or are you going to come in?"

"Crona?" Ragnarok's eyes flash as he looks over at the other boy in the door way from Medusa's words..His scowl falling for a moment..a relief in his eyes as he watches Crona walk in..a look in the pink haired boy's eyes Ragnarok's never seen.

"I told you he would come back on his own." Medusa states boredly as Crona stands by Ragnarok..he doesn't look at the ghost..He stares intently at Medusa..a fire in his eyes.

"I-If you really w-want to fix all t-this then what are we doing j-just standing h-here? We h-have to get to Maka now!..' Crona grips his fist. "..I-I'm ready to go to war...i-i'm ready to end all of this too."

"I'm fucking ready too! It's time to kill your fucking bitch of a sister once and for all!" Ragnarok glares at Medusa. "Where are Eruka and Free? We need all the fucking help we can get."

"They are no longer with us." Medusa states blankly.. "It's just us and my experiments...but it's all that we need.." Medusa snaps her fingers..a black sword appearing in her hands. "..I'm aware that the demon is no longer with you Crona..i'm also aware you don't have a body to use Ragnarok..in short you're both weak and will only be dead weight in battle...Crona, here." She throws the sword towards him..the hilt facing Crona. He reaches for it..grabbing it..Crona cries out in surprise at the weight of it and the blade stabs into the wooden floor..no matter how much Crona tries to pull..it's way too heavy for him.

"What the fuck is this? A sword? This isn't a fucking battle in fairy tale land! What the hell is a sword suppose to do? And it's way too heavy for him! He can't even pick the damn thing up!" Ragnarok growls.

"It's too heavy when it's just him..but it's not too heavy for the both of you." Medusa looks at the boys' confused stares ."This sword is the sword of the dead. I crafted it awhile back for you two for this war..it is a sword that can only be activated with a being of the dead in the sword..and a close partner wielding the sword. It's power depends on your bond..the feeling of it is much like how it felt for Ragnarok to take control of your body..but this time Crona will be flowing into you Ragnarok, just as much as you do with him. This is a powerful sword..though I must warn you. Once you are inside the sword Ragnarok, you can not come out till the war is over..if you come out, the sword will shatter and you can't use it again." Medusa takes a step closer. "Try it out now..you must practice with it..and remember. Your team work is what powers the sword.." She closes her eyes. "..I have a few things to do..I must prepare for this war..for what's to come..when I come back." She opens her eyes..they're dark.. "It's time for war. We will save Maka from my sister..today my sister will die and go to hell.." She fades away.. "..Even if it means I'm dragging her down myself."

Crona and Ragnarok stare at where the snake witch was..taking in all her words..before they look at each other..the two of them being alone.

"..I c-can't believe this is happening.." Crona mumbles weakly..looking down at the black sword. "..I h-had her Ragnarok..s-she was in my arms and then.." He trails off..his eyes shaking.

"It wasn't your fucking fault. I didn't even see that shit coming." Ragnarok puts a hand on his shoulder..gripping it tightly in a way to comfort the smaller boy..Ragnarok stares at him a moment. "..Where the hell did you go?..I couldn't fucking find you and I ended up coming here alone.."

"..I w-went to get Judas.." Crona closes his eyes..afraid he might cry again. "..I t-thought he could save Maka.."

"Well? What happened?-"

"He's gone." Crona cuts him off..the words coming out more firmer then he expected.. Crona opens his eyes and looks down at the sword. "He c-couldn't beat Asura..but he bought us some m-more time.."

"Oh..." Ragnarok stares at Crona's eyes..how they shake..how he looks in pain..Ragnarok closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Shit.." He opens his eyes..and pats Crona's shoulder awkwardly. "..You uh..okay?..I know that demon was..close to you?" Ragnarok speaks slowly..he doesn't know what to say. He was never good with words. He always took action..but showing concern, trying to comfort someone else..this is still so new to him..and really what is he suppose to say to someone who lost someone that was close to them?..there's nothing you really can say..

There was nothing anyone could say when he lost his mother that would have made him feel better. No matter what anyone says..it didn't change the fact his mother was gone..and no matter what he says, it doesn't change the fact the demon is gone.

"I'm g-going to be okay.." Crona takes a shaky breath. "..I j-just need to get Maka back..I-I can't handle anymore lost Ragnarok."

"And you don't fucking have to. We aren't going to lose Maka. We're going to fucking bust up in Arachne's place with this fucking sword and kill the bitch. We're going to get Maka back and this is all going to fucking stop!" Ragnarok growls..his voice coming back firm..a fire in those piecing blue eyes.

"Right." Crona nods..before he looks over at the other boy..looks at this boy that's been with him almost as long as Judas..this boy that's been there..this boy that is like a brother to him..This boy that is his family..His protector..In this moment..he's so grateful for having Ragnarok..to have someone with him..to bare this burden with him..He couldn't deal with being alone now..and he doesn't have to. Ragnarok is here. He's always been here. "T-This ends completely..and y-you know what we have to do to completely stop a-all of this."

Ragnarok looks into Crona's eyes..his flash..before he nods. "Oh hell yeah..I get where your going with this Crona..we win this war..save Maka.." He grips his fist. "Then fucking kill the bitch. She can't be trusted and I'm tired of this shit!"

"We're going t-to end this.." Crona holds out his hand..that fire in his eyes. "Together."

"..Fucking together." Ragnarok puts his hand over Crona's..his eye twitches. "..I'll ignore how fucking gay this is without Maka."

Crona..can't help to crack a small smile at that even after all he's been through..This gets Ragnarok to grin.

"So you ready to fucking try out this sword? I'm not going to fucking like that I'm stuck in it till the war's over..but oh fucking well. I'm going to be a bad ass mother fucking sword!"

"I-I'm ready.." Crona grips the hilt of the sword tightly. "L-Let's see what this thing can do."

Ragnarok pauses for a moment..collecting himself..once he's inside this thing..he can't come out. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him..Medusa could be lying about it..this could destroy him..but..They need something..Without the demon..and without Ragnarok having a body they are a weak force. Though he could just possess Crona's body..He wouldn't have any power..and Crona could get killed..This better be as strong as Medusa was making it sound.

Ragnarok grips his fist..before he enters the sword..all he sees is darkness..there's nothing here..That's when the darkness grabs him..and with a surprised yelp..he's pulled down..deeper into what ever the hell this is..something flowing through him..dark and dangerous..this feeling is consuming him..swallowing him whole.

"R-Ragnarok?" Crona asks nervously..looking at the sword with shaking eyes..it's still so heavy..and he hasn't heard anything out of the other boy..Is he okay in there? Is something wrong? A panic grips his heart..his heart picking up speed..What if he doesn't come back? What if he's alone? He can't lose anymore..He can't lose his family. "Ragnarok!" Crona yells at the sword..he can hear his own fear in his voice..can hear the desperation..tears starting to well up in his eyes-

"_Shut the fuck up Crona your going to blow my fucking ear drum out!"_ Ragnarok's voice snaps..getting Crona to tense and look at the sword..he can't help to gasp when he sees..Ragnarok's face in the black blade..He's grinning at him_. " Are you fucking crying?"_

"N-No!" Crona blinks the tears away and huffs. "I..I-I just thought I m-might have lost you too.."

The boy's soft words get Ragnarok's grin to fall..He stares at Crona a moment before sighing. _"If I could come out, I would and beat the shit out of you for thinking I'm so fucking weak. I'm fine! Stop fucking worrying! Your not losing me, and your not losing Maka."_

"R-Ragnarok.." Crona stares down at this sword..at this ghost..his chest tightening.

"_What are you fucking waiting for? Try lifting me up, lets try this bitch out!"_ Crona nods before he tightens his grip on the sword..That's when he feels..Ragnarok's soul..he feels it flowing through him like it us to..he tenses..He's connecting with Ragnarok on a level he's never been before..He sees things..moments of Ragnarok's past...it's all fast forwarded..yet..seeing it makes him feel so much closer..Crona takes a deep breath..not stopping the flow of the connection..he lifts the sword up..it being as light as a feather.

"I-It worked.." Crona opens his eyes..his hair moving slightly..holding this sword..holding Ragnarok in his hands..he feels a power course through him..and with looking at the large grin on Ragnarok's face in the blade..Crona knows he must feel it too..the connection..The trust..the bond they have.

Together they love Maka. Together they will fight this war..together they will save her..

Crona starts swinging the sword around..It comes almost naturally..It cuts through the air..a power radiating off of it..Crona doesn't know how long he spends just swinging the sword around..practicing slicing down..across..for once in his life..he feels powerful..

Ragnarok's thinking of Maka..of saving her..Just like he is..Crona can see into this boy's thoughts now..they have crossed a boundary that hasn't been crossed before..

"_This feels fucking amazing!" _Ragnarok roars out. _"I feel a power building!"_

Crona feels it too..The sword shakes in excitement..Crona has to grip onto it tighter so it doesn't go flying out of his hands..This feeling is going through him..

_Maka..Maka..Maka.._

Crona cries out as this feeling becomes too much..He wants to let go of the sword..it's becoming almost painful now..his head is so crowded with his own thoughts and Ragnarok's..He takes a step forward..His sword becomes heavy again..Crona goes to let it hit the ground..to take a break..But when the sword touches the ground..It moves forward on it's own in a slashing movement..all at once..all that build up..all the power is released..Crona and Ragnarok cry out as a wave of black power comes out of the sword..It hits the wall of the dinning room..completely destroying it..the wave doesn't stop till it goes through the whole mansion in the direction it's going..destroying all in it's path.

"_Holy fucking shit!"_ Ragnarok watches this with wide eyes. _"Did you fucking see that?! We fucking did that! That's fucking awesome as shit!"_

"Y-Yeah.." Crona blinks..still not being able to believe that something that powerful came from him..no..it didn't come from him..

It came for both him and Ragnarok..together.

"Oh good. You two are fast learners." Medusa appears in front of them..looking at the hole in the wall blankly. "That is not the only attack the sword can do..It depends on how strongly the both of you are feeling about something. You must unite both your thoughts and feelings. I'm sure you have notice that you can hear each other's thoughts yes? You may even see bits of each other's past. This is the ultimate bond between the dead and the living. I'm glad you survived."

"_..What the fuck you mean your glad we survived?" _Ragnarok's eyes narrow at that.

"Well, there was a chance that the both of you could have been destroyed trying this." Medusa states like it's nothing. " If you entered the sword, and your soul flowed into Crona's..but the bond wasn't strong enough..The sword would have sucked Crona's life out..and you would have been trapped in the sword forever."

Ragnarok and Crona stare at her with wide eyes..the room going quiet..If their bond wasn't as strong..they could have both had a horrible fate..and then they would never see Maka again..Crona hears Ragnarok cussing Medusa out in his head..You think he's a potty mouth now..oh boy, just listen to all the stuff he says in his head..Crona can feel Ragnarok's anger..can feel his frustration..It's odd..being so close to someone..Does he feels all that Crona's feeling too?..He must..

"_You could have fucking killed us bitch!"_ Ragnarok snarls.

" Could have. But I didn't." Medusa waves him off..She looks different..darker..stronger.. "I have set up all my experiments..they are already positioned on my sister's island..I took a little longer then I wanted to...The war is already beginning...It's time to end all of this." Medusa snaps her fingers..and they all start to fade away..

The sword lights up..because both Crona and Ragnarok are thinking of the same thing..one thought and feeling that courses through both of their beings..one image that they can't get out of their heads..

_Maka..._

They all fade away.

* * *

"Welcome to gallows manor, my father's secret home. A place he made a long time ago..when the first war with Arachne started. This is where he protected the citizens that got hurt..where his men fought to keep the enemy forces out." Kid spreads his arms out..introducing this large mansion like place..it's polished clean, nothing out of place. The ten assassins look around with wide eyes, grinning to themselves. "Please take your injured to the infirmary down the hall, we have nurses here that will take care of them. If you are not too badly hurt come back here and reload on your weapons." Kid points over to a wall..and a table..the table is full of different kinds of bullets for different kinds of guns..on the wall is a range of weapons from axs to ak-47's. "All these weapons are yours, take what you like. Too much is never too much In a war like this. If you are hungry please see the kitchen and have your fill of the food provided by the maids..but please hurry. We don't have much time to prepare." Kid lifts his hand up..his expression serious. "Go now."

As soon as Kid is done with his speech, the ten people split..some heading to the infirmary with stretchers full of fallen assassins that are still alive..or regular people that are still alive. Some head right over to the weapon wall and start picking through them..while other's head to the kitchen to eat.

Kid watches all of them go..till there's no one standing before him..since the path is open..He can see that Justin boy resting on the couch where that old nurse left him..Kid should probably move him to the infirmary-

"Kid.." He tenses and looks over at Liz and Patty that are standing by his side..Liz has a deep frown on her face..and Patty seems to be looking behind Kid...at the boy that is starting to get up. "..I know you told us you have a plan..but there's no way we can win this with 14 people Kid..we need more people..we're going to get slaughtered out there, no matter how many weapons you give them.."

"I know we need more people but we have no time Liz! Maka has been taken by Arachne! We have to get to Maka as soon as we can..at any moment Arachne could try to complete the legend..and if she does that.." Kid grips his fist.. his eyes shaking. "Maka will die and her body will be taken from her! The world will fall apart..Arachne will be immortal..I can't let Maka die. I can't let Aranche or Medusa destroy the world.." Kid locks eyes with Liz. "We have no more time."

"He's right." Kid looks behind him..surprise to see Justin. The blonde boy is staring at the three with those empty eyes..a far away look in them. "Don't ask me how I know this but Arachne will not waste any time doing the ritual..unlike Medusa she only has one goal, and that's immortality. Arachne wants to be the queen of the world and if we don't save Maka she is going to succeed." Justin puts a hand to his heart..those empty eyes filling up with a fire. "..I felt Maka's power flow through me once again..I know the only reason I am alive and well right now is because of her. You can count me in on this war. I am forever grateful to her, as long as I breathe I will do all I can to save her."

Kid looks at Justin with wide eyes..He's never talked to this guy in his life..yet he knows so much..He wants to ask how..but he guess it doesn't matter..He was with Maka..and if Maka saved him they must be close..

"Yay the cute boy is up and going to fight with us!" Patty cheers, punching the air.

"Cute boy?" Liz raises her eye brow at her sister who giggles..Justin blushes slightly from the attention only for Kid to tap him on the shoulder. Justin looks over at the young witch hunter that's looking at him intently.

"..Pardon me, but how do you know Maka?..i'm just curious is all." Kid watches as Justin's eyes go back empty.

"We went to the same insane asylum." Justin states blankly.

"Dark side asylum?" Kid's eyes get wide when Justin nods.

"Ohh he has a crazy side." Patty grins. "I like them crazy ones."

"Patty considering all the shit we're been through with crazy people i'm surprise you can still say that." Liz sighs.

"Well Justin isn't trying to eat anyone's face off so as long as he isn't doing that he's A-okay in my book!" Patty gives Justin a thumbs up..The blonde boy giving her a friendly smile.

"Okay so now we have 15 people..it's not much better." Liz hugs herself..frowning.

"Don't start fucking counting yet!" A loud voice roars..before the front doors to the gallows manor is busted open.

"What on earth?-" Kid starts in alarm..as one of his doors falls off and the other stays on..but when the large group of people come piling into this place..He blinks as he takes in them all..There has to be..about 80 large men in the gallows manor now. They're all big and buff..dirty from head to toe..some have cigarettes in their mouths, while other's have a can of beer in their hands..Kid has to stop himself from wrinkling his nose as Giriko pushes through the crowd, grinning sharply at Kid.

"Here you go Kid I got you some more fighters! These fuckers and me go way back..hell lucky for us they were able to bust out of jail from all the commotion going on, you know the end of the world and all. They're fucking willing to fight as long as you give them a big ass meal. Hell if we were somewhere like Georgia I could have you a lot more men but this is all the family I got down here."

"F-Family?" Kid blinks at all the smug smiles..He realizes it's not all men..there's some women..very manly looking women..a lot of them have that dirty brown hair..some have blonde..but they all look rugged.

"Yup. Haven't spoken to any of these fuckers in years, mainly because most of my family is either in jail or dead..but hell they'll do anything for a good meal. You do have fucking food don't you?" Something flashes through Giriko's eyes..fear?..all these other ruff people's eyes narrow.

"..Yes I do. There is a buffet of different foods my maids have prepared in the kitchen down the hall-" that's all Kid had to say..In a blink of an eye..all the rough people are gone, running down the hallway like animals..Kid wrinkles his nose..He can feel a panic in him..what if they break something? What if they track mud? or..oh god move any of the paintings!

Kid grabs at his hair in distress..breathing heavily..his eye twitching..His legs wobble and he falls, being caught by Liz.

"Everything's going to be fine. They'll just eat our food and the maids will clean up what they destroy." Liz reassures..Patty nodding...but her eyes are else where.

Giriko grins, watching his family before chuckling..He looks back at Kid to get his thank you..only to stop when he sees Justin beside Kid..staring at Giriko with those big, baby blue eyes..his lips slightly parted..Giriko feels his chest tighten and before he knows it he's running towards this smaller boy..his brown eyes shaking..Giriko doesn't stop running..till he's right in front of Justin..He slings his arms around the smaller boy..holding him close to his chest..He can't help but to sigh, feeling Justin's warmth..feeling his normal heart beat against his own..

"Justin..Are you fucking okay? I was so fucking worried when I woke up at the apartment and you two weren't there..fuck..i'm sorry I should have fucking been there I just..Did the demon hurt you? What happened? I came looking for you as soon as I woke up..fuck Justin.." Giriko tightens his grip on Justin..as if he didn't he would be gone..He tangles his tan fingers in Justin's blonde curls..He keeps his back straight..trying to seem strong..but this boy has the power to destroy him..he knows it..He wonders if Justin knows..how much he means to him. If he were to lose Justin..it would kill Giriko. He's suppose to be his protector..

Giriko loves Justin.

"It wasn't your fault Giriko. I'm just glad your alright..to be honest I don't really know what happened after I passed out..The demon came..Then I remember..he took me over.." Giriko tenses..Justin only tightens his grip on him. "..I overcame him Giriko. I fought him out of my body..I won..but then..then he stabbed me.." Justin puts a hand to his heart. "..right through the chest.."

"I didn't see a wound on your chest when I saw you!" Giriko eyes get wide..looking at Justin's chest as if he could see it..His eyes shake.

"..that's because Maka healed me..she saved me Giriko..if not for her I wouldn't be standing before you now.." Justin gets a far away look.

"Maka.." Giriko rubs Justin's hair..He closes his eyes.. "..Thank you..We're going to get you fucking out of this mess..Just you hold on bitch."

"..It wasn't just Maka." Justin suddenly says in Giriko's chest, getting the older man to look at him.. "..I shouldn't be alive right now."

"What are you-"

"When I was laying on the ground..bleeding to death..I knew my time had come..I saw the shadow of death..there to claim me..yet.." Justin closes his eyes. "..It didn't. It only hovered over me..waiting..for what I don't know..but then I felt Maka's power..and the shadow of death disappeared.. "Justin opens his eyes..looking into Giriko's confused eyes. "..Odd huh?"

"I'll say. Everything is fucking odd now a days." Giriko shakes his head. "What happen to the fucking normal? I thought the insane asylum was fucking bad!" Giriko chuckles humorlessly. "I can't believe i'm fucking saying this but I miss that place! Damn!"

"I don't..If we were still there then I would still be a slave to the demon."Justin's words get Girko to tense.

"..I didn't mean..I didn't know-"

"It's okay." Justin cups this older man's cheeks..he gives him a smile..his cheeks tinting. "..I'm just so glad I got to see you again..I thought..I thought I never would..I thought I was going to die.." Justin's eyes well up..it seeming to hit him completely..He really almost died. He was almost taken from Giriko..his love..He was almost robbed of life when it's finally a life worth living. "I thought I was going to lose everything..I thought I was going to lose you."

'But you didn't. Your fucking okay now and that's how it's going to stay." Giriko grabs his hands..and holds them in his larger ones..those brown eyes boring into Justin's. "I'll never fucking leave your side again. I'll always be there to protect you..Your not fucking dying. I won't let you fucking die on me." Giriko pulls Justin in, kissing him roughly..yet it still looks soft for the older man. He wraps his arms around Justin's waist..being careful with this teeth, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy. Giriko kisses Justin with a passion..it tells the smaller boy all the things he can't say..but he hopes he can feel..just how much he cares, just how much he needs him.

"I love you Giriko.." Justin breaks away from the kiss , breathless, his cheeks a dark pink..The older man grins, pulling him back into the kiss.

"I love you too Justin." Giriko growls against his lips for having to say it out loud before he claims them once again.

"Awww!" Liz and Patty shout..Liz because she thinks it's cute..Patty because she realizes Justin is taken.

"This is so much butt.." Patty pouts.

"Looks like you'll have to find someone else." Liz says happily..She's not too sure about her sister dating someone from a insane asylum anyway.

"Nah! It just means I have to try harder to get him!" Patty's pout turns to a determined grin..Getting Liz to wince..she doesn't like the look of this.

"Uh.." Kid gathers himself together only to look over at Giriko and Justin..seeing their make out session..He can't help to wrinkle his nose once more..very much not liking the sight. "Must you do that out in the open?" Kid complains, getting him a middle finger from Giriko. Kid's eye twitches..but when he sees Giriko's sharp teeth..His eyes flash..before they narrow again. "Once you two are done go to the wall and get some weapons..." Giriko grunts in response, getting Kid to sigh.

"I can see how they're all family." Kid mumbles as he starts walking down the hallway..He can hear the roaring laughter of those men Giriko brought in..he can also hear glass shatter..Don't think about it. Don't think about it. There's more important things to worry about now..don't think about it.. He takes a deep breath. "They all act like animals.."

"I don't care what they act like." Liz comments, walking by his side. "They're more men and that's what we need! We have close to one hundred people now! Even though that's still not very good it's a hell of a lot better then 15!"

"Yeah and I bet they know how to fight! They look like it!" Patty cheers. "Come on Kid they seem like fun!"

"Fun! Right." Kid shakes his head..but he sighs. "Your right though..it is nice that we have more people..maybe if we play this safety..we can win this..we can save Maka.."

"Yeah..' Liz stops when they get to a door..She stares at it with a far away look..before she looks over at Patty who stopped with her, looking at her with confused eyes. "..That little boy we carried here is in this room..you want to pay him a quick visit?"

"Oh yeah! I hope he's okay and I didn't give him brain damage." Patty smiles sheepishly as Liz opens the door and they walk in.

Kid continues to walk on..he's looking for a certain door..a certain room that holds a certain person. He finds it a few feet down..He takes a deep breath..gathering himself before he opens the door..walking in.

"Oh." Soul tenses, looking up from what he's doing..his eyes widen when they see Kid..only for them to go back to normal. "Oh heya kid."

"..What are you doing?" Kid stares at how..Soul holds a needle with some thread in his hand..He looks at Soul's chest..seeing that most of it is stitched closed now..dried blood on the white bed sheets he's laying on.

"Stitching myself." Soul grunts before he stabs the needle through one side of the cut..before making It come out from the other side..He pulls and the cut is pulled back together..He continues doing this down The large cut in his chest..going down to his hip..he's almost done.

"Are you crazy?! I have nurses to do this for you! I sent one in here to take care of you!"

"And I sent her out. Told her I didn't need her." Soul grunts as he finishes the stitch..he pulls hard..wincing slightly as he leans down..biting on the thread..cutting it with his teeth. "..It's not like this is the first time I've had to stitch myself together." Soul grins over at Kid as he grabs the antiseptic spray...He braces himself before he sprays the stitch work..grinding his teeth at the pain..He pants..sweating. "I've done this..plenty of times."

"It doesn't change the fact it's foolish doing it yourself when you have people to help you!" Kid growls as Soul gets up..grabbing a roll of bandage- "Give me that!" Kid stanches it from him. 'You'll never be able to put this on correctly with where the cut is! You'll put the bandage on sloppy and unsymmetrical." Kid rambles on as he unrolls the bandage..He begins dressing Soul's wound..being careful with it..making sure he covers all of the stitches then goes over the other side..giving him a X shape bandage on his chest. "There." Kid smiles, taking a step back.. admiring his work. "Perfectly symmetrical!"

"If you say so.." Soul's face is a bit red..but he grins at Kid. "..Thanks man."

"It's I who should be thanking you Soul..if you didn't do what you did..I wouldn't be here.." Kid puts the bandages down on the counter next to the infirmary's bed..his eyes holding a far away look. "..so thank you."

"No problem! Hell, it's what friends do right?"

"..Friends?" Kid looks over at Soul with his eye brow raised...when he sees Soul's pout..Kid grins. "Just don't do it again..you almost gave me a heart attack.." Kid sighs..can't believing he's saying this. "..Friend."

"Fuck yeah! You actually fucking called me your friend!" Soul punches the air. "This day is so fucking cool! I fucking killed so many people with a fucking machine gun, got slashed down by a crazy, finally got you to admit we're friends, and I'm about to fight in another war! Hell yes!" he seems so pumped...Kid only looks at him like he's crazy..who would be pumped about getting slashed across the chest and almost dying?..Only soul..He's crazy..So..why does Kid find himself smiling at this boy?..Maybe he's happy he's still himself..even after all this..but Kid doesn't know.

"..Actually Soul..about the war-" Kid starts.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty open the door to soul's infirmary..Patty seems excited while Liz looks anxious. "All the assassins and The men Giriko brought are ready! They have gotten their weapons and are waiting for your orders."

"Perfect. Then it's time to start this war.." Kid starts to head out-

"So that means we should probably be getting our weapons now right?" Liz stops him at the door.

"Yeah! I want a Machine gun! They're so cool! I'll show those fuckers not to mess with the Thomson sisters!" Patty chuckles darkly..a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hell yes! I just need my two Ak-47's. Maybe a grenade if you have it!" Soul puts on a black shirt Kid told the nurse to give him..It fits well, covering and protecting his wound.

"No." Kid states bluntly..Getting Liz, Patty, and Soul to look at him oddly.

"What do you mean no Kid? We need weapons too-" Liz starts.

"I mean no. Your not getting weapons..your not even going to war." Kid states firmly. "All three of you are staying here."

"What?" They all shout in unison, their face falling.

"What the hell do you mean we're staying here?! Kid I was born to kill! If this is about my cut i'm fine! It's only a scratch!" Soul protests.

"I want to save Maka too! You can't just leave us here! This world is ours too! We want to protect it!" Patty puts her hands on her hips.

"Kid I made a vow to stay with you, no matter what. You can't leave us behind, this war is as much as ours as it is yours! We're stayed by your side all this time and i'm not planning on that changing!" Liz's eyes burn fire..She takes a step closer.

"This war won't be like the one we where just in with the Crazies..This will be worse. I almost lost you three back then..The pain, with just thinking I was going to lose you was too much. Your not going to war. It's way too dangerous. As your leader Liz, and Patty, I command you to stay here."

"Kid you can't do this!" Liz's face falls..Patty frowning.

"Hey Kid." Soul snaps..getting the other boy to look at him. " Stop being stupid. You can't tell them if they fight this war or not..This isn't just your war, it's everyone's war. This war will determine if we still have a fucking world to go to. If they want to fight, let them. You need all the help you can get and I bet these girls care as much for you as you do them! They want to fight by your side!" Soul's eyes narrow. "And your not my leader. I'll fight this war. I'm not leaving your side either. I'm fighting to the fucking end."

"Yeah me too!" Patty grabs Kid's arm. "We want to stay with you Kid and fight!"

"No I-"

"If you don't let us go we will destroy everything in here and make it so unsymmetrical you won't even be able to tell that this is gallows manor when you come back!" Liz shouts.

"..You wouldn't.."

"We would. We're going with you Kid. You can't get rid of us." Liz puts a hand on his shoulder. "We're a family. We fight together..and if we have to.. "She tightens her grip on his shoulder.. "..We die together. I could never live with myself if you died in battle Kid and I wasn't there..Together we have more of a chance of survival.."

"Liz.." Kid's eyes shake..as he looks at the older sister..then at the younger one.. "Patty.." He bows his head..He doesn't want them coming..but they're right..he doesn't have a right to keep them away from protecting their world..He's just..afraid..He's so afraid how this will turn out..

"it's okay.." Kid looks up to see Soul, Liz, and Patty smiling at him..they believe in him..they are willing to fight by his side..willing to die by his side..it gets his chest to tighten..and he straightens his back..he can't show them weakness..no, he has to be strong for all of them..He has to be strong so they can win this.

"Right..then Soul, Liz, Patty..go get your weapons...and make sure to get a knife and plenty of crosses..i'll explain latter." Kid commands..his voice firm before he takes off running out of the infirmary..heading towards where his army is..

"Wait a minute.. Kid didn't want me to go like he didn't want you guys to go..Oh shit! He does fucking care! I am a part of the family!" Kid hears Soul's voice boom as he runs..Kid can't help to scoff..

Yet why is he smiling..? maybe he likes the idea of Him, Soul, Liz, and Patty being a family..maybe he's found that the young assassin isn't so bad. He's annoying yes. He's retarded..most of the time..but he has a good heart..He saved this life..and he's sticking by him in this..

Maybe, just maybe he's family to him too.

When Kid gets into the main room..It's packed with people..the rough looking people are shouting out loudly..cussing and laughing..The assassins seem to be joining them..seeming okay with their company. Justin and Giriko are standing off to the side..they have stopped making out, thank goodness and are armed now. Giriko holding a..chain saw? In his hands..where did he get that?..The older man has a shot gun strapped to his back..Justin has a hand gun..Is that all he got? He should get more-

When all the men see Kid they starting roaring excitedly. "Fuck yeah it's time!" " let's kill some bitches!" Kid has to fight his way through..So he can stand at the front..before all of them..They all cheer, holding their guns up in the air..they're hyped..the assassins aren't as much..because they have already had a taste of war..now they're having it again.

"Quiet everyone." Kid starts..the assassins settle down but all the other's don't. "I said-"

"He said fucking shut the hell up!" Giriko roars at the crowd..and surprisingly this gets all of them to stop..looking at Kid intently..dark looks in their eyes.

"Um..Yes well.." Kid coughs in his hand. " As you know we are about to go to war. We have no more time to prepare so let me go over our fighting plan." Kid glances over the wall..seeing Liz, Patty, and Soul are picking out their weapons before he looks back at his army. "Arachne's castle is large and full of thousands of troops. They will be armed but the good thing is that her troops are human. They are not mad, they are human like me and you. You can not hold back." Kid looks at assassins. "You will be our first attack. As the troops come filing out of the castle, I want you to shoot them down as they come." Kid looks at the large group of men Giriko brought. "If the assassins fail getting them all, which i'm sure plenty will get through, that is when you charge, you fight the ones that come through, show no mercy.."

Kid gestures for Soul, Liz, and Patty to come forward..They do, all of them standing next to Kid with their weapons looking confused. "I, along with these three, will be the ones to penetrate into the castle. We will be the ones to face Arachne..We will move as a small unit and get through the Castle." Kid points at Justin and Giriko. "you two are also apart of this group. Your job is to help us create a path into the castle. I must get through into the castle..Then these three, if you two are able then come with us, we are going to need as much help as we can get."

Justin and Girko nod..fire in both of their eyes..

"Do you all understand your roles?" Kid looks around the room..His army roars, showing they do..They wave their guns in the air..getting ready for this.

"So Kid.." Liz looks at him almost nervously. "..Uh where exactly is Arachne's castle?"

"On a island off the coast of Africa..That is what it says in my father's records anyway."

"..Okay how the hell are we going to get over there with all these people?! And in time to save Maka!" Liz is freaking out now..Patty tilts her head..and Soul looks over at Kid..all the others can't hear their dilemma.

" With this.." Kid digs into his jacket..pulling out a box..He opens it slowly..purple light shining out of it..When Liz blinks a couple of times..She sees the small purple gem in it..She can feel the magic radiating off of it. ".. My father gave this to me a long time ago..He told me..if I ever needed to escape..or go far away..that I could use this..I could take the whole house with me if I wanted.." Kid stares at the gem with a far away look. "It use to belong to someone.."

"Who?" Liz's eyes flash.

"...some one i've never met." Kid states blankly..He holds out the gem for all of these men to see..Kid's eyes are burning. "The war is about to start..if any of you want to back out of this..now is the time to do it..I can not guarantee that you will come out of this alive.." Kid takes a deep breath. "..But you either die here a coward, or you die for your life! For our world! If we lose this there won't be a world to come back too!"

"We fight to avenge the fallen!" Some one shouts out.

"We fight to save the world!" Another shouts out.

"No one here is a fucking coward! Let's fucking do this!" They all roar..cheering.

"We fight to bring back Maka.." Justin walks so he's beside Kid..That fire in his eyes as well.

"We fight to fucking end all of this." Giriko stands next to Justin.

"We fight for family!" Liz shouts.

"We fight for love!" patty cheers.

"We fight for the dead!" Soul roars out.

Kid closes his eyes.. "Very well..if no one is going to leave.." Kid opens his eyes..the gem lights up in his hand..

All of them fade away...

Kid takes a deep breath..

"We fight for life."

* * *

_Where..Where is she?.._

_Maka groans..holding her head, her fingers gripping into her hair..She feels like she just got off a bad rollor coster..She doesn't feel anything..There's no pain..but she doesn't exactly feel pleasant either. How can she feel good?..After seeing all of the destruction the city has gone through..after seeing all those people dead on the concrete..seeing the living struggle with death..It made Maka sick not being able to help..She wanted to..She wanted to take It all away like she did with Justin and save them.._

_At least..At least she was able to save Justin..She gave him back his life but..she still feels..empty..all those people are going to die..Maka couldn't save them.._

_In the end..Death consumes all..It makes her wonder why she should even be fighting..why she tries so hard..when in the end it doesn't matter. Her life will be robed from her..either by the demon or my something else..hell even old age..Death will steal everything..no matter what she does.._

_So why does she even fight it?..It's a battle she can't win..that no one can win..So why..why does she fight?_

_"Oh yeah..it worked.." Maka tenses at that Voice..She whips her head up..realizing she's curled up in a ball on some wooden flooring..Her eyes widen slightly when they fall on her young mother..She's standing in front of a mirror with her shirt up..rubbing her slightly round belly with a frown on her face. "I'm definably pregnant.."_

_"You don't sound too happy about that." Medusa smirks..coming up behind her mother and hugging her from behind..She gently rubs Kami's stomach..The snake witch's stomach is out a little more then Kami's. "At least it only took one try to complete the task."_

_"Hell, I don't think I could have done it again." Kami grunts shaking her head. "Spirit is an idiot with the worse pick up lines I have ever heard." Kami closes her eyes..leaning into Medusa. "The only reason I made it through the night was because I closed my eyes..and I pictured he was you.." She opens her eyes and looks back at Medusa._

_"Good.." Medusa cups her cheeks..her smirk turning into a smile. "It's over now Kami..Your got what you wanted out of him, you have your heir. You never need to deal with him again."_

_"I know it's just.." Kami gets a weird look on her face as she looks back at the mirror and rubs her stomach. "..I'm kinda..scared."_

_"Scared?" Medusa raises her eye brow. "Of what?"_

_"Of having a baby! It's going to hurt like a bitch! Something that big isn't suppose to come out of something this small! I mean..jeez!" Kami shakes her head. "I don't even know why we have to have kids..yeah I know we need a heir but i'm still so young!"_

_"It's better to have kids younger, It's better for teaching them and once your done your free to do whatever..you have your heir." Medusa nuzzles Kami's head. "It's only once you have to do this..You can handle the pain. Once it's over, it's over." She puts a hand to her own stomach. "For the both of us."_

_Kami looks back at Medusa a moment..looking at her stomach..She looks away and scratches her cheek. ".. You asked me about who I picked for this and stuff the first day I came back from it.." Kami looks at Medusa..a slight frown on her face. "..So can I asked who you picked?"_

_"Oh just some man.' Medusa waves it off. "I saw him come out of a university and figured a educated man is better then one that isn't."_

_"..How was it?" Kami shifts a little..rubbing her stomach._

_"Nothing like how it is with you." Medusa purrs against Kami's ear getting her to blush darkly. "You could say I only got through..by picturing it was you..Your not the only one that had their eyes closed."_

_Kami smiles at Medusa..She laughs a little..rubbing Medusa's stomach as She rubs Kami's...Kami looks into Medusa's eyes..those green orbs starting to light up. "When both our babies are born..it's going to be so great! We'll be a family Medusa..raising our kids together.." Kami leans her head on Medusa's shoulder..smiling. "It's beautiful."_

_"If you say so Kami." Medusa grabs her by the chin, giving Kami a soft kiss._

_"Have you thought of what your going to name your daughter?..I have a couple of names I like but I don't know.." Kami frowns._

_"I haven't even thought about it."_

_"What?! Are you serious? That's all i've been thinking about! Time's running out Medusa, and when you have your baby and they ask you what her name is, how are you going to respond?"_

_"I don't know now..but I will then." Medusa locks eyes with Kami. "I will name her when I lay my eyes on her..The name will come to me."_

_"What if it doesn't?" Kami tilts her head..when Medusa smiles confidently._

_"It will...why don't you try it?..Have a name just in case..but when you look at your daughter, and hold her for the first time, the name will just come to you." Medusa runs her fingers through Kami's hair. " At least that's what my mother use to tell me.." She gets this far away look._

_Kami stares at her a moment..before hugging her tightly. "..I guess i'll try it but i'll definably have a name picked out just in case! I don't want to name her anything stupid.." Kami pouts._

_"You won't.." Medusa lifts Kami's head up again by grabbing her chin..Medusa smriks. Her face close to Kami's. "Enough about the babies..let's talk about us." Medusa leans in, taking the flesh of Kami's neck into her mouth..biting, nipping gently getting Kami to groan..her face getting flushed.._

_As Medusa is pushing her mother against the wall..her hands roaming shamelessly on Kami's body..Maka is suddenly yanked up..jerked up out of this house..out of this room..not that Maka minds..it seems they where about to take it to a level Maka really doesn't want to ever see._

_Everything fades away from her..._

_When she can see again..She's in what looks to be..a hospital room? Maka frowns, looking around..only to stop when her eyes fall on the bed in this room..Her mother lays in a hospital bed..her eyes half lidded in fatigue..her hair slicked to her face from sweating..Needles in her hands..her breathing coming out in broken breaths..She looks so tired..so wore out. Maka takes a step forward in concern-_

_"Kami albarn.." Maka stops and looks over at the nurses that just walked in..they're smiling at the tired woman in the bed..one holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Here she is..your daughter."_

_"Let me see her..let me see what's caused me all this pain.." Kami groans, holding out her arms weakly. The nurses give her a odd look..but come closer with the pink bundle..the blanket covering the baby's face. They gently hand over the bundle to Kami..She holds it in her arms..looking down at it blankly as she goes to move the blanket to get her first look at the baby girl-_

_Her eyes widen..her lips slightly part..as she takes in this life that she has made in her arms..She takes in the baby's small body..the little hands clenching and un-clenching..Kami takes in the tired expression of the baby girl..but most of all..She takes in her eyes. The baby stares back at Kami with those same green eyes..They're so large..so pretty..so pure.._

_Maka watches as something changes in her own Mother's eyes as she looks down at this baby..a smile forming on her lips.._

_"Have you got a name-" A nurse starts._

_"I know what her name is." Kami blurts out..her smile getting bigger as she lightly rubs the baby's cheek.."It just came to me..like you said Medusa.." She nuzzles the baby gently..Kami's eyes changing..inside and out..She looks at this baby..with a look Maka remembers her giving her a lot throughout life.._

_A look of love._

_"Her name...is Maka."_

_Everything fades away._

_Now Maka's in..a dark room?..She can't see..where is she? Where-_

_A door suddenly opens, pouring light into this dark home..Kami walks in..holding that pink bundle in her arms..Smiling down at it..that look in her eyes til there. "Medusa i'm back! You were right the name just came to me!" Kami looks up from the baby..only to frown when she sees how dark it is. "..Medusa?"_

_The woman in question..suddenly appears in front of Kami..a couple of bags by her feet..Her bangs covering her eyes..without a word she holds out her arms..gesturing to take the baby. Kami hesitates..but she puts the pink bundle in Medusa's arms..The snake witch holds baby Maka against her chest..her bangs moving..as she looks down at this innocent new baby..The baby that's looking at the snake witch with those big green..curious eyes..._

_Medusa..smiles._

_"She's beautiful Kami..She has your eyes.." Medusa rubs the baby's cheek gently. "Good..I always loved your eyes." Meudsa looks up to see Kami blush..a big smile on her face. "What is her name?"_

_"Maka.." Kami sings out..like it's the most right thing in the world..her eyes shinning. "Pretty right? Like you said it just came to me!"_

_"Very pretty.." Medusa nuzzles Maka before gently handing her back to Kami..her eyes holding a far away look._

_"So..Where's your daughter? How did the labor go? Did she come out healthy?-" Kami gushes...Medusa's eyes flash._

_"No. She came out very sick."_

_"Oh I-" Kami frowns deeply._

_"Maka is very beautiful..very precious Kami..I'm gald she came out healthy..that she came out like she was suppose to." Medusa grabs the bags..lifting them up..Kami looks at them..a confused frown turning her lips._

_"..Is that..my stuff?"_

_"You have to leave Kami."_

_"..What?"_

_"You can no longer stay here. You are 18, You are an adult. I am no longer your guardian. Don't worry, I have a nice place for you in the city. Prefect for Maka and you-"_

_'Whoa, whoa!" Kami holds out one of her hands like a stop sign, her eyes wide. "What you mean I can't stay here anymore? You already got me a place to stay? What the hell are you talking about? You didn't say anything about this before we gave birth! Why would you want to kick me out?" Kami frowns..hurt in those big green eyes..the baby in her arms..starts to whimper..as if sensing her mother's sadness, She starts to cry. Kami quickly gives baby Maka attention, rocking her, whispering to her to get her to stop.._

_"It's not that I want you to leave Kami..I don't. I don't want you leaving..but.." Medusa closes her eyes . "This is for you and Maka's protection..think about it Kami..Maka isn't safe here. What if your off for a mission..and you leave her here..and Arachne's group raids our house?..You know my bitch of a sister would sink so low as to hurt your kid to get back at you Kami..now that we have children..Arachne has new targets.." Medusa has a unreadable expression.. "You know it's true..it's not safe here..I'm tired of my sister hurting you Kami..you don't deserve it..I wouldn't want your daughter getting taken away from you.." Medusa looks at how Kami holds the bundle closer to her chest..Her eyes shaking as she takes in what Medusa's saying ."..and It looks like you don't want that either."_

_"N-No I.." Kami looks into the baby's big eyes..they're watery from crying..looking at her..staring at her..this small life..That look is in Kami's eyes gets..stronger..firmer..a resolve in them. "..Your right Medusa..it's not safe here..but how would moving out be any saver?"_

_"We don't tell anyone you have moved out. You don't say anything about it to anyone..and when you come to the witches council..you will first transport yourself here and we go together..then we leave together..Arachne will never know." Medusa explains as she takes a step forward._

_"Okay..but..will we..we will.." Kami frowns..something on the tip of her tongue that she's having trouble getting out._

_'We will still see each other. I will be around your place as much as I can." Medusa reassures..Kami sighing in relief..holding the bundle closer._

_"Okay..so..then I should take your daughter too right? So she can be safe with me-"_

_"My daughter is fine."_

_"..But Medusa i'm sure Arachne would try to hurt her!-"_

_"Everything is fine. Trust me." Medusa grabs Kami. "Come on, let me show you your new home-"_

_"Wait! I still haven't gotten to see your daughter!" Kami protests._

_"She's very sick. I don't want to show her to you this way..but I promise you will see her some time." They start fading away._

_"..Can't you at least tell me her name?" Kami frowns..holding the baby closer to her chest._

_Medusa closes her eyes..hiding something from Kami as they disappear.._

_"Her name is Crona."_

_That's when everything fades away._

_...So this is when Medusa kicked her mother out because she had a boy..Crona's story is pulling this together..Maka wonders how much different things would be..if Medusa told Kami the truth.._

_She can't think of that now. Medusa didn't tell her the truth...yet why did they stop talking?..Why did they grow apart if Medusa said she was still going to visit her mother?..unless she was lying?..and where the hell does Spirit get involved in this?_

_When Maka can see again..She's in a home she doesn't recognize, in a living room she doesn't know. It's a nice place..tan carpet beneath her feet, the walls are painted a nice white..with big and tiny mult-colored hand prints? Maka blinks as she looks at these out of place hand prints..it looks like they we're put on with paint..Maka tears her eyes away from the walls to look around some more..there's no Tv but there's plenty of little stuff animals around..a pacifier on the table next to a couch in here.._

_"Good morning Maka.." Maka tenses at that sweet voice..looking over to see her mother walk into this room..holding a baby in her arms..She's much larger then the last time Maka saw her..saw herself..Little Maka has a full head of wheat blonde hair, it's not long but it's there..She's dressed in a cute blue dress that looks a little to big for her..Little Maka smiles at her mother..with a 5-tooth smile and makes a cute little sound that can't be found in the English dictionary..but Kami giggles all the same. "What do you wana do today? Play the piano-"_

_Little one year old Maka does a clap of her hands at that and bounces her body in Kami's arms, getting the woman to smile..It's a bright smile..The older woman's green eyes look so much more alive..so much happier..full of love._

_"Piano it is!" Kami pokes Little Maka's stomach, getting the baby to squeal. She carries Maka over to a small, toy piano on the floor..It's green with purple keys..a picture of Barney on the side. Kami sets Maka down carefully in front of the piano..before she takes her seat behind her, spreading her legs so Maka, and the piano are between her legs. Little Maka starts to hit the keys immediately, giggling as she makes sounds with the toy..She hits a high pitched key and she looks back at Kami..as if she did something good. Kami gives her a soft smile..getting Maka to smile again and go back to playing.._

_"Ah!" Little Maka makes a shout..holding her arms in the air suddenly._

_"Oh? You want me to play?" Kami chuckles as she grabs her daughter's wrists gently..she places Maka's fingers on two different keys..Kami uses her daughter's hands to play the piano..It sounds more like music..and soon Maka recognizes the song..a very high pitched heart and soul. Little Maka giggles like there's no tomorrow as her mother uses her hands to make this song..the little girl's eyes boucing in joy..in merriment..and Kami is smiling..kissing the top of her Daughter's head lovingly._

_Its a very touching scene..a very cute scene..old Maka can't help but to watch this..with her chest tightening..to see this scene in her life that she didn't even know had happened.._

_Her mother was such a good mother..while watching this..while seeing her mother's smile..Maka remembers why she fights so hard.._

_She fights for her mother. She fights for justice to be dealt..She fights to avenge her._

_"After this we can paint the wall with our hands again, how does that sound?" Kami nuzzles her daughters head..Maka makes a happy sound, getting her mother to chuckle-_

_There's a knock at the door._

_"Oh! That must be Medusa." Kami's smile grows as she lets go of her daughter..letting her play on the piano as she walks over to the door and opens it up..Sure enough, Medusa stands before her..those snake eyes still the same..She seems a bit tense. "Come on in! I-" Kami stops..wide eyed..when she sees what Medusa is holding in her arms.._

_A baby..She looks the same size as Maka now..a full head of pink hair..She looks at Kami with curious, charcoal colored eyes..wearing a black dress..a white bow in her hair.._

_"You finally brought her!" Kami squeals, taking the baby from Medusa..getting the snake witch to tense..but she doesn't take the baby back. Kami smiles at the baby that's looking at her with a frighten look. "It took you a year Medusa but your finally brought Crona with you! This is great! Crona and Maka can finally meet each other!" Kami nuzzles baby Crona..this seems to calm the baby down just a bit. Medusa comes in, closing the door behind her. "Oh Medusa she's beautiful! I'm so mad at you for not showing her to me sooner!" Kami gives Medusa a playful punch on the arm, getting Crona to make a scared shriek. "Oh i'm sorry baby, i'm just playing with your mommy-"_

_The baby's crying stops..when she looks behind Kami..her eyes falling on the other baby in the room..the baby that's staring at Crona with curious green eyes..Maka has stopped playing her piano..and is now just staring at the new baby in the room..She doesn't seem jealous..just curious._

_Kami beams when she sees who Crona is looking at. "Oh that's my baby Maka..your sister." She carries Crona over to Maka..placing her right in front of Maka. "And Maka this is Crona..she's your sister."_

_Little Maka blinks at the other baby in front of her..Maka looks around..before she grabs a rattle and holds it out to Crona, making a high pitched sound as if telling the other baby to 'take it.'_

_Little Crona makes a scared sound before she wobbles up..running behind Medusa..hiding behind her leg..staring at Maka nervously...Medusa crosses her arms..her face is blank as she looks down at her child._

_"Aw she's a shy thing." Kami chuckles as Maka tilts her head at the other baby. Kami smiles reasuringly. "There's nothing to be scared of Crona..Maka just wants to be friends.."_

_Little Crona stares at Maka..stares at the rattle she's still holding out for her..stares at those big, green eyes that seem confused..Crona slowly steps away from her mother's leg..and walks back towards Maka..nervously she sits in front of Maka..reaching out to take the rattle from the little girl-_

_Only for Maka to hit Crona on the head with it...getting the other baby to cry and hold her head._

_"Maka!" Kami gasps when her daughter giggles at what she just did..She gives her a scolding look..that Maka ignores..She only stares at Crona who is still crying about what she did.._

_Suddenly..Maka gives Crona this 5-tooth smile..before she hugs her..maybe in a form of apology or maybe because she just wanted to get the other baby to stop crying..It works. Crona's tears slowly stop..She doesn't hug Maka back..but when Maka gives Crona the rattle Maka just hit her with..Crona smiles at Maka..a 3-tooth smile._

_"That's sweet.." Kami gushes as she walks over to stand by Medusa..watching as the two babies start to play with blocks, making sounds at each other as if they are communicating. "They like each other." She smiles over at Medusa who is still staring at Crona with an odd look...Kami frowns. "Medusa?"_

_"I'm surpise they are getting along so well." Medusa speaks up, looking over at Kami, that odd look gone._

_"Me too..it's like they're really meant to be sisters." Kami sighs as she leans her head against Medusa's shoulder..the older woman wrapping her arms around her waist, giving her a peck on the lips. "..I really wish you would just move in with us Medusa..I miss sleeping with you..and Maka seems to like you.." Kami looks in her eyes. "Couldn't we hide together?"_

_"You know if I left my home, Arachne would figure it out. She would search for me..as long as i'm in the home, Your safe. She won't be able to find you..but me..we have the same blood. If she really wanted to, she could find me. I'm not risking your safety." Medusa kisses Kami's lips that are turned in a frown.. "I'm here as if I live here Kami..I come as much as I can."_

_"I know.." Kami buries her head in Medusa's shoulder..the older woman holding her close, playing with her hair._

_A crashing sound gets Kami and Medusa to look over at Crona and Maka..little Maka has just knocked down a tower of blocks Crona made..yet Crona doesn't cry..she giggles..and starts to rebuild the tower just for Maka to destroy. Little Maka is having a blast..She destroys Crona's tower again. Maka smiles at Crona again..before she leans in..giving Crona a kiss on the cheek..Crona makes a surprised sound..her black eyes shifting._

_"Maka really likes her! She kisses me on the cheek all the time..it's just something she does." Kami smiles over at the two dreamily. "It's too cute." She lets go of Medusa to walk over to the two babies..She picks them both up, holding each in one of her arms. She beams at the two that are looking at her with black and green eyes full of curiosity. "You know what we should do Medusa? Get them to take a bath together! That would be so adorable with bubbles and rubber ducks and-"_

_"No." Medusa appears right in Kami..taking Crona from her. "No baths."_

_"Why not?" Kami pouts, holding Maka closer._

_"I have to go. Mission soon." Medusa turns on her heel, starting to leave._

_"Well I could watch Crona for you-"_

_"No. I have it." Medusa states bluntly..Crona looks behind her mother to look at Maka..she out stretches her small hands..reaching for Maka..wanting to go back._

_"..Okay.." Kami frowns..Little Maka reaches out for Crona as well..and when Medusa disappears with the baby..Maka starts to cry. "Oh Maka don't worry Crona will be back!" Kami starts to rock Little Maka..speaking softly. "This isn't the last time you'll see her..I promise! She'll be back!"_

_Little Maka stops crying..looking up at Kami's bright eyes...even as a baby..Maka trusted her mother.._

_Everything fades away._

_..Kami definably kept her promise..This encounter wasn't the last time she saw Crona..but it wasn't as her sister..Maka saw Crona as her fascination..then her need...then her love. Maka wonders if her mother could have ever had guessed things would turn out like this...probably not. Watching this..Maka has to question how it even ended up like this..How Crona wasn't her sister..how Spirit got into this..how things began.._

_When Maka can see again..She's in a park. It's nothing like the park she's use to..the one her mother use to take her to every Friday to get ice cream and feed the ducks..no..This park is much larger..full of little kids running around, and Parents watching them carefully._

_"Here we go Maka..I know you have been upset about Medusa not showing up for awhile..I am too..but i'm sure a trip to the park will bring you right back up." Kami smiles down at her daughter who is walking by her side..Kami is holding her hand, leading her over to the sand box. Little Maka nods..She's a bit bigger now..her hair long enough to be put in small pig tails..She looks up at Kami with those big eyes..She's wearing a purple dress now._

_"Cro?" Little Maka utters out, tiling her head...Kami frowns._

_"No, Crona isn't here. I'm sorry baby..it's been a couple of months since we seen your sister huh?..and a couple of months since we saw her mother.." Kami tries to hide her sadness by smiling at Maka. "But don't worry, we'll see them again..now lets enjoy the park!" She tickles Maka getting her to squeal..a smile coming on Maka's face as Kami puts her in the sand box..Kami gets in with her..laughing as Maka and her make sand castles..Maka seems to mainly like destroying them.._

_"Look mommy, daddy! A sand box!" a little girl squeals as she hops into the sand box with Maka..the toddler looking at this new girl with curiosity. "Daddy play with me!"_

_"Of course!" A man chuckles as he jumps into the sand box..tackling his 6 year old daughter gently getting her to laugh.._

_Little Maka stares at the two with confusion..She begins looking around the park..taking in all the different families..seeing as most have a man close by..picking up their babies and spinning them..tickling them..kissing their wives lovingly..Little Maka looks back at her mother who is building another sand castle for Maka to destroy.._

_"Ma." Little Maka touches her hand, getting Kami to look up at her daughter and smile...Little Maka points at the man in the sand box with them..." Da?"_

_"Oh..no hunny he's not your daddy..you don't.." Kami starts..going to try to explain to this two year old she doesn't have a father..but when Little Maka looks at the man playing with his daughter with longing..this gets Kami to stop...She takes in the scene around them...takes in all the families with a mother and father..takes in the kid's smiling faces. She watches as a boy is lifted up by his mother and father and swinged..She watches as a mother leaves..only for the kid to have the father to play with..and they are happy.._

_There's a deep look in Kami's eyes..before she looks down at the castle.._

_"..Soon..i'll have to go back to doing missions..and Maka will be left alone..maybe..maybe I should.." Kami mumbles to herself..before she reaches out and places her hand on Maka's cheek..she looks into her eyes. "..Do you want to see your daddy?"_

_Little Maka's eyes light up..and she nods.._

_Everything fades away.._

_When Maka can see again..She can't help to tense at who she sees standing before her..._

_"..So I was like, what the hell man you can't stick that in there!" A young Spirit waves his arms in the air..a cigarette in his mouth..Stein stands in front of Spirit..along with River who looks confused._

_"Thank you for sharing that disturbing story with us Spirit." Stein states bluntly. "Me and River will be going now-"_

_"Hey you!" The three whip around at the voice..only to see Kami marching towards them..Spirit's eyes light up and he smiles._

_"Oh hey baby girl haven't seen you in-"_

_"I'm not here for conversation. You got me pregnant. You're a father, and I want you to be a father to Maka." Kami says like this is no big deal..her eyes on fire._

_"W-W-What?" Spirit's face goes pale, the cigarette falling from his mouth. "I got y-you pregnant? But..but I haven't seen you in two years!-"_

_'Maka is two years old. I just didn't want anything to do with you."_

_Spirit stares at her with his mouth open in shock..he seems slightly offended-_

_"I told you she was pregnant." Stein states bluntly again.. fixing his glasses. "It was obvious she was pregnant when we graduated, but you wouldn't listen to me. I'm surprised really you didn't have a baby younger Spirit."_

_"Oh screw off Stein." Spirit gives him his middle finger. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten River pregnant from all the time you spend alone with her in your house-"_

_Stein's eyes flash..before he grabs Spirit's hand and twists it, getting him to yelp in pain. Stein's expression is dangerous. "I have no problem with breaking your hand right now spirit."_

_"D-Don't! I was just kidding!" Spirit yelps helpless._

_"Stein I think you're hurting him." River frowns, touching Stein's shoulder. He let's go of Spirit._

_"No. He's fine.." Stein grabs River by the wrist gently. "Let's go River."_

_"Okay.." River frowns over at Spirit..but she leaves with him..Maka can't look at the two..it' too painful..know ingwhat she does..it hurts._

_"Ow my fucking-" Spirit starts._

_"Come on! My daughter is waiting for you!" Kami growls, grabbing him by the same wrist Stein had, she drags him quickly, getting him to struggle..but Damn Kami is strong..She runs with him..her eyes on fire..determination there.._

_"I still don't understand why you kept her from me all this time! I'm not a bad guy! I would have taken care of her.." Spirit frowns..He's hurt by this apparently._

_Kami doesn't respond as she stops..right in front of a bench..Spirit gets jerked to a stop..but when his eyes fall on Maka..the pain seems to melt away._

_Little Maka stares at Spirit with her head tilted..those big green eyes staring at him with curiosity.. "This..this is my daughter?" Spirit looks over at Kami with big eyes when she nods..that's when..a smile comes across spirit's face. He walks up to Maka..and picks her up..Kami tenses..gripping her fist..ready to take him out if he tries anything..Little Maka stares at Spirit with that confusion. "aren't you so cute! Maka? Maka is your name?" Little Maka's eyes lght up and she smiles. Spirit gushes . " My daughter! Your beautiful!" He does a spin, holding Maka up..getting her to laugh.._

_Kami watches as Spirit spins with Maka..as her daughter laughs..and smiles.._

_That's when..Kami looks at spirit..and for once..she gives him a small smile._

_Everything fades away._

_So..that's where spirit comes in..huh.._

_When Maka can see again..She's out side..staring at little Maka out side..She looks about four now..her hair in longer pig tails..She giggles..playing in the flowers.._

_That's when a bird suddenly falls next to the little girl..She looks at the bird's twisted wings with curiosity. "Oh no! Birdy your hurt!" Little Maka shouts as she picks the hurt bird in her small hands..The blue bird makes a cry..it's dying in her hands. "What happened? Who would do this?" Little Maka looks up..only to stop when she sees the nest up in a tree above her..the bird must be the mother..She sees the babies crying..they're hungry..they need their mother..Little Maka looks down..to see the bird's eyes are closed..it's breathing slowed. "No! Y-you can't go! Your babies need you.." Tears well up in her eyes..as she holds the bird closer. "Don't go!" She shouts out.._

_And in that moment..her hands light up..the bird being surrounded by green light.._

_"Maka I made us lemonade-" Kami walks out with her hair up, an apron on..a smile on her face..but when she sees what's happening..She stops..Kami watches with wide eyes..as the seemly dead bird..gets healed in her daughters hands..the wings getting placed back together...Kami watches with horror..as the bird flies away..completely heal._

_"Look mommy I saved it!" Maka cheers over at her mother..who drops the tray of drinks..getting it to shatter..Kami's eyes shaking. "Mommy what's-"_

_"Maka no!" Kami cries out as she runs to her daughter quickly..pulling her into an embrace. "This can't be happening, this can't be! The legend can't be real! no..please..not my baby."_

_"Mommy what's-"_

_"You see that dying grass baby? Can you make it better?" Kami pulls away..her eyes shaking..Maka looks down at the grass they are sitting on..She touches it..power coming out.._

_The gray grass turns back lush.._

_"I did it mommy!" Maka beams..at her mother that looks petrified. "Mommy-"_

_"It's true..no..no I won't let it! I won't let that be your fate!" Kami touches Maka's forehead..the girl's eyes roll back and she falls limp in her mothers arms. "This isn't going to be your life.." Kami picks Maka up before she runs into the house..She places her on the living room floor..She snaps her fingers..candles appear around Maka..Kami closes her eyes..as she bites her thumb..the blood wells up as she rubs it on her Daughter's face._

_"Power flows through this being..power and magic is what she's made of.." Kami starts to chant in a low voice..Maka's body starting to float. "This power will not grow..this power will not come out..make her normal..hide the power away..so that it may not come out..so that this fate won't be hers..don't let life be her curse..Let her be normal..as long as this seal stays She will be normal!" Kami cries out in a loud voice..Maka's body lighting up blindingly..before She falls to the ground..Kami is quick to catch her..holding her against her chest..she sobs.._

_"Maka..oh Maka..I won't let that be your fate..I won't.." Kami kisses Maka's cheek..soaking her with her tears. "You'll never know..if you don't have your powers..you won't have that fate..everything is going to be okay..everything is going to be fine..I'll protect you..no one will know-"_

_There's a sound to her left. Kami whips her head over..to see Spirit standing in the door way..his eyes wide..staring at the two..he saw everything..his eyes shake.._

_"What the hell..was that?"_

_Kami looks down at her daughter..before closing her eyes..._

_"..I can't really talk my way out of this one..huh?..looks like i'll have to tell you..."_

_That's when everything fades away.._

_Kami..made her normal..? is that why Maka didn't know she was a witch for so long?..Then..how did she start having her powers then?.._

_Maka blinks..when she takes in where she is now..she's in the fire place room..but it's different. There's nothing in here..but a cage. All those weird statutes are gone..the balloons are gone..the food is gone..The warmth is gone..There's no loud noise..or chaos like there usually is..it's just..quiet..Death sits in her cage..her back against the bars facing Maka..her head bowed.._

_Some how..after looking at this room..she knows that demon is no longer with her..that he's gone like Custos..A deep sadness fills Maka's heart..there was a time she thought this room was too small..now..it's too large..too quiet..there's no Custos praying..or that demon dancing around..or death and him fighting..all that is gone..it's only her and Death now.._

_This room will never be the same..This room won't be filled with Custos's light..or his smile..or his prayers..This room will never be filled with that Demon's madness..with his hot dogs and odd outfits..She won't hear his crazy laughter or him and death going back and forth.. Maybe the sadest thing is..that there's nothing here to remember them by..there's nothing to even say that they were here in the first place..it's all gone..they're all gone.._

_Maka walks over numbly..and sits against the cage..her back against Death's..and she hugs her knees to her chest..all they have is each other in this room now..it's..sad..She doesn't like being here anymore..The memories are painful.._

_"I hate you when your gone..~" Deaht sings to herself..gripping her knees. "..I hate you when I need you...and I don't know where you are..~" She trembles._

_"We are all under the upper hand...~" Maka starts to sing..to herself, a song she hasn't heard in forever but.. "It's too cold out side..for angels to fly..~" Maka's eyes get watery and she closes her eyes when she looks at where Custos use to be. "...a angel will die.. covered in white..~"_

_Death and Life don't speak..don't say anything..the lost is heavy on Maka..what she doens't know.._

_Is how heavy it is on Death..The being that she hates..she hates her for taking away Custos..She hates..hates..hates her for everything she's done..it's all her fault..all of it.._

_"I know you think you hate me.." Death looks back at Maka..knowing her thoughts..She sings to her..those eyes could never be read. "..But I will always hate you more.."_

_"I don't think that's possible.." Maka grinds her teeth. "..you took them..you took all those people in the city! Your the real monster death!" She screams out in her rage..in her hurt._

_"A monster?.." Death looks up at the ceiling...She looks at the last balloon in here..the balloon that demon put in this room..she watches it fade away. "..Maybe I am." Her voice..is too soft for Death. "..But this is what I am..this is what I do.." She trembles. "I hate you life..I hate, hate hate you! You could never understand the hell I've been put through!"_

_"You?! I-"_

_"GET OUT! Leave me alone!" Death roars..screaming at Maka..The fire of hate in her expression.. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"_

_Everything fades away..but Maka catches it..the pain in Death's eyes..but it's gone too quick..and so is Maka.._

_In a blink of an eye she's gone..out of this room..away from Death..away from this room that use to be so full..and now.._

_It's so empty._

* * *

Consciousness comes back to Maka..she knows she's awake now..She's on something soft..Crona must still be carrying her..It gets her heart to warm..Everything is going to be okay..She's in her loves arms..Ragnarok is by her side..She'll never let them slip away from her again..The demon is gone..the fight is over..it has to be..

Maka opens her eyes..ready to look at Crona's pale blue eyes..or Ragnaork's piercing blue ones..ready to take comfort in their warmth and coldness..She feels Crona playing with her hair..it gets her to smile...but when she opens her eyes..all those good feelings are gone..her eyes widening in shock..

She's not in Crona's arms..oh no..She's on a bed and.. Maka looks up..her eyes locking onto those dark ones..with the captivating web inside them..Looking into them..makes her feel captured already..She takes in her raven hair..and the sweet smile on her lips..Maka's frozen..knowing who this is but she can't believe it. Her mind can't wrap around this. This must be a dream. A horrible dream. Maka goes to slap herself..only to find out she can't move her arms..Maka looks down..seeing she's wrapped up in a web like a cocoon..She tries to scream..to wake herself up..but it's muffled by whatever it is that's in her mouth..

She was just..with Crona and Ragnarok..this can't be real..she has to be still sleeping..this is just a nightmare..it can't be real..

"Ah your finally up." Arachne smiles down at her as she runs her long, dark finger nails through Maka's hair..Maka stares up at her..realizing she's in this woman's arms on a bed..Maka's head resting on the spider witch's huge breasts. "Did you get enough rest? You came to me in such a bad state..Medusa doesn't know how to take care of you does she?" Aranche smirks at this..

Maka's eyes widen..when she feels her power..she has it back..and her foot has been healed..This..this is real?..But..why would Arachne heal her?..what the fuck is going on?-

"Your welcome by the way." Arachne coos getting Maka's attention again. "I'm sure you were in pain..and I couldn't have that. I need your body and power in top shape or I won't be able to get what I want out of you.." The spider witch grabs Maka's face..the younger witch still in a daze..not sure if this is real or not..Arachne studies her face a moment..before smirking. "My..you really do look like your mother Maka..you have your mother's eyes..her hair..Your resemblance is striking.." Her words..are sickening.. "You're a lot like her too...the way you act..the way you are..Your even hard to get rid of, just like Kami.." She grins. "Your both like cockroaches In that way..but Kami's finally dead isn't she?"

This..snaps Maka out of her daze..real or not she starts thrashing like a mad man in this woman's hold..screaming at her..Maka's green eyes dilated in her rage..She's taking about her mother..She killed her mother! This bitch! She'll kill her! She'll fucking kill her!

"Your even hot-headed like her.." Arachne smirks. "..And stupid like her." Arachne flicks Maka's forehead..this motion Stopping Maka's thrashing..freezing her. " But lets stop talking about your mother Maka..she is dead after all. Your what i'm really interested in."

Maka breathes hard..wanting to move..wanting to get out of these binds and rip that fucking smirk off her lips..She feels her hate bubbling up..She feels Death rock her cage..roaring out in her rage..They both want this bitch dead..but Maka's hands are tied..and her mouth gaged..she can't do anything..she's helpless.

"You are truly amazing Maka! All that I expected the witch of legend to be..I've been watching you from my spider's eyes..Every day has been a fight for you hasn't it? Whether it be with witch hunters, magical creatures..or yourself. You don't get a break do you?..but it was written you wouldn't. I've watched as you cried..as you screamed out in pain or rage..i've been watching you all this time..as soon knew who you were. I'm surprised you lasted this long..you've been fighting your destiny all this time..putting yourself through more torture then needed..it's sad really. Your story Maka Ablarn." Arachne keeps playing with Maka's hair..the girl fuming in her hold. "..I almost pity you.." The spider witch smirks. "Almost. Not enough to have mercy. It's either me or someone else..There's no saving you."

Maka screams out the nastiest words she can think of..too bad they're muffled..She digs her nails into the palms of her hands to the point they bleed..Maka is seeing red..but she can't move..can't do anything but lay her..letting this bitch touch her..smirk at her..it's maddening.

"You should be thanking me Maka..i'm putting you out of your misery...Don't you know your story?..Don't you know your fate?..You probably don't. Kami would keep that away from you..she tried to keep everything away from you didn't she? What a bad mother. She lied to you all the time."

'Fuck you!' Maka screams out..this only gets arachne to chuckle.

"Here..let me be the mother you never had..let me nurture you Life and Death..let me except you and your fate like Kami never could..Kami went against everything. Went against nature. Went against her own witches..She deserved the death she got."

Maka feels hot, angry tears at the corner of her eyes as Arachne snaps her fingers..a book appearing in front of her..it's yellow with age..large..It's on a certain page. The spider witch clears her throat..those odd eyes lighting in excitement..as she starts to read out of the book.

"On a day after a great war of the world..after the bombs have stopped but the hate hasn't...in the far future there will be a day that life and death will be connected. They will be a being..They can never separate. On this day..the sky will turn black..and a light will shine down upon lake Malawi..representing the birth of such a being..representing the beginning of the end for all. This being will never be left alone, it will be wanted by all..needed by all..many will want to kill it for it's power..many will beg to it for it's power..when every there is illness or injury..they will call out to this being..wanting to drain it for all it has..Many will want to kill it just to avenge the death of love ones..The love ones that this being will take. Life will not be able to handle the demands of the world..nor will it be able to handle the hate and strength of death. Either life gives in to death..and the world will be consumed in it's darkness..or life fights..but if life fights..it's life will be nothing but struggle and pain...Life is cursed with the burden of protecting it..or healing it..This being is also cursed with the deaths it causes..Everyone will want this being's life..it's blood is precious..They may want it's life for another..or they may want it's life for themselves..Life will never be able to have its own life..it can only protect others..in the end life will be taken for others..or death will take over and destroy the world."

Maka's eyes get wide as she takes all of that in..the book disapears..Arachne grins down at her. "The book goes on to tell of the good deeds you can do and the hell death can do..which is what most of the witches read their kids..but what I read you is pretty much a summery of your story Maka..that is your legend. So you see, even if you did kill me..there will be someone after me to kill you..or to steal your life. This will never end..even now, you can feel the world calling out to you? The sick? The hurt?" Maka starts to sweat..She does..in the back of her mind..she hears their cries for help..they want her..they want her life. "..It will never end. You will be drained to your last drop Maka..and then you will give in to death. You can't change what's written in this book..You are cursed Maka Albarn." Arachne rubs Maka's hair again..before griping her chin and lifting her face closer to her own. "so you see..i'm doing you a favor.. Your body is cursed.." She grins. "..I'll take it from you..i'll take your life..take your death..and I will be immortal!"

Maka's eyes are wide..she's confused..She doesn't understand..

"Do you know why I chose my castle to be built here?" Arachne smirks down at Maka.. "Because Malawi lake is in Africa..Do you know why I haven't rushed to get my heir? That I am still childless? Because I don't need a heir..i'm not going to die Maka. My power is mine, and mine alone. " She laughs darkly. "I knew the legend would come true! I put all my faith in this book..when most only read it to their children as something to read for a bed time story. Unlike my idiot sister I looked for the signs and I found them. World war 2 was the great war..in the period you were born, sin and hate was being spread..murders..rapes..they were at a all time high..then..on the day you were born there was a light that hit Malawi river. Of course I didn't know it was you at the time..but I knew all I had to do was wait..and when you became a full witch..I would know." Arachne laughs madly. "My mother told me the legend was true! She told me how the oldest grand witch wrote it! Of course she never told Medusa this..She let me in on all her secrets.." Arachne closes her eyes. "It was only luck Medusa found out about you. Because of Kami's death she went right to you, to protect you like she us to do to Kami.."

Arachne opens her eyes..staring down at Maka. "Kami knew what you were that's for sure. She did all she could to protect you. Putting that seal on you..if she didn't put that on you I would have had you a lot sooner..but she did. Kami left the witch's council..saying you died just so she didn't have to teach you magic..so no one would know what you really are. IT was a good effort..but no one leaves the witch's council without having paying.." Arachne chuckles. "And she paid...Didn't she?"

Maka's eyes narrow in that hate again..The payment was this bitch cursing her mother!..wait.. that doesn't seem right..wasn't..the curse on her at first?..but everyone thought she was dead..right?..no Arachne must have known..but why would she curse Maka?

"I'm sorry to say Maka ablarn..but it seems you have come to the end of your story.." Arachne grins..holding her close. "I will rip you of your body..You will be locked in that cage and I will absorb death. I will be the new witch of Death and I will be immortal! I will destroy all in my way..with your body I will be the queen of the world." Arachne nuzzles Maka's head. "How that does that sound-"

"Lady Arachne!" a short man suddenly comes into the room..his eyes widen. "There's a small group of people outside the castle. They have weapons my lady, should I call the troops?"

"A small group?" Arachne picks Maka up..and carries her over to the widow to look at..Maka's eyes widen..when she sees Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, even Giriko and Justin out side of the castle..They aren't alone..They have a small group of people with them..they look small to Maka..she's on the top floor it seems. They all have guns..and are slowly marching towards the castle..their guns ready. Arachne takes them in..before she chuckles. "How pathetic! no..do not waste our troops on them.." She smirks over at this short man. "Bring out my spiders..their guns can't do anything to them."

"Yes my lady." the short man leaves..Maka's eyes getting wide in panic as she watches..five really large spiders come out of the Castles' opening..They crawl..with those large, hairy legs towards the small army..Maka feels her chest tightening..knowing they can't fight that..she remembers back on the cruise ship..trying to shoot at a spider..and it didn't even hurt it..They need magic..and magic isn't something they have..

They're going to get slaughtered.

"Kid!" Maka calls out in distress..but her scream is muffled.

"Watch my dear..watch as you consume them all..as their life is stolen from them." Arachne whispers in her ear..as the spiders get closer..The group of people firing at them..but it's no use..they're going to die..they're-

Suddenly..black arrows come out of the ground..impaling all the spiders, getting them to screech in pain..green goo coming out of their wounds..more arrows come out of the ground..stabbing through any open area..till all Maka can see are the arrows..They rip out..dropping the mangled spider corpses..

Maka watches..with wide eyes..as Medusa appears in front of the small army..those piercing yellow eyes immediately looking up where she is..but she doesn't look at Maka..She's glaring at Arachne..Kid motions for his men to hold fire when someone else appears next to Medusa..

Maka feels her chest tighten..when Crona appears next to Medusa..a black sword in his hands..He looks up with Medusa..his eyes locking with Maka's..She stares into those pale blue eyes...stares at all these people here to save her..There's a relief in Crona's eyes..maybe that he can see her..that she's still alive and okay for the most part..but then..

"Lady your sister-" That short man comes back in..running this time.

" I know." Arachne cuts him off..never breaking eye contact with Medusa. "..Release the troops, kill them all." As soon as this is said..thousands..of troops run out of Arachne's castle..all armed..they make a loud cry..some getting shot down by Kid's army as they come..but there's too many of them..soon they are all out..and the gates to the castle close.

"Take Maka. Prepare the ritual. I will become immortal. My sister isn't stopping me." Arachne hands Maka over to the short man..ripping her from the views of everyone down below.

"Maka!" Crona and Ragnarok yell out..the sword lighting up.

"Lets end this!" Kid roars, bring out his gun...Giriko starting his chain saw..Justin stands their calmly..Patty and Liz stancing..The assassins already firing at the charging army coming their way.

"Let's finish this sister. "Medusa places her hands on the ground..odd creatures come out of the ground..all mutated..stitched together..large plants..creepy animals..like a half lion and half alligator.. They charge towards the large arm of thousands..The ground rumbles.. as a large two headed snake comes out of the ground..it's red eyes locked on the castle..

The troops of Aranche move out of the way..as the ground shakes..a just as large spider coming out of the ground..it's eyes red..it's fangs dripping poiston..it has..14 eyes..14 legs..14 fangs..it's mulated..The snake and the spider collide..biting..killing each other..and killing anything in their way.

"This is our final battle Medusa.." Arachne closes her eyes.. "Power barrier!" At her loud shout..the whole castle is covered in dark magic..more of it..making a orb around it.. "Nothing will get in here till I finish the ritual.." Arachne looks over at a couple of mask people that have come in. "..make sure that Medusa doesn't get to our doors..Though I doubt she could get through my force field, the farer away she is the better..hold the barrier, let no one come through."

The three of the mask people nod..before holding out their hands..they light up in dark magic..holding the barrier.

Arachne walks away from the window..a smirk on her face...heading towards the room she knows Maka is in..waiting for her..

Crona and Ragnarok roar out..the sword vibrating in his hands as he runs towards the large army..He's ready to fight them all to get to Maka..They both are..There's no fear..there's only rage..only determination..They come back with Maka or they're not coming back at all.

Kid yells out..and his troops spring into action..they all shout a battle cry as they run towards the approaching army..shooting their machine guns..gunning down all they can..Kid's eyes are on fire..He will protect order. He will save Maka..He will end Arachne.

Medusa closes her eyes..her breathing calm..before she opens them..a vector plate appears beneath her feet..and she's slinged forward..her arrows gather..all out in front of her..making her a very dangerous sling shot..Her eyes..are the darkest they have ever been.

Everyone cries out...

"This is war!"

* * *

**Sorry this took me forever but I've been so busy with life. Just know if I take a while updating, I will update. I'm not stopping till this story is done.**

**So the war is about to begin. I hope you liked that look in Maka's past :) I thought I was cute little Maka with little Crona.**

**Now I want to tell you this story has more fanart by AkimiB, she's drawn four more I think? I like all of them but the one she made with Judas was hilarious. Go check her out on dervaint art! but you have to be 18 to see the Judas one hehe. Thanks again girl!**

**Well till next time. Please review:) Again it motivates me.**


	73. Chapter 73

'Let me go!' Maka screams out..it being muffled as this short man carries her down a hallway quickly..She's able to thrash again, maybe because she's away from Arachne but she doesn't have time to wonder about that now. Crona and everyone else is out there fighting thousands of troops to get to her!..and this fucker is taking her to a room so Arachne can steal her body! She's come this far! She's not going to let this be her end! It can't be!

"Stop struggling! You should be flattered lady Arachne thinks your worthy of her time, you miserable wretch!" The man growls as he hurries a long this hallway..He ends up dropping her..Maka hitting her back hard, knocking the wind out of her..it doesn't stop her from trying to wiggle away..it's no use. The man grabs her again, yanking her up, he throws her over his shoulder, and starts walking quickly. " Your the most persistent brat I have ever met! Don't you see it's useless? Lady arachne always gets what she wants.." He stops at a door..kicking it open with his foot. "..And what she wants is your body..she wants your life and by god i'll make sure she gets it."

'Noo!' Maka thrashes her hardest..closing her eyes..grinding her teeth..She can't..she won't let this happen! Crona and Ragnarok are out there for her! So is Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul, Justin and Giriko! They're all here because they believe in her..because they care about her..

She's life. She's meant to protect them..Maybe her life will be nothing but suffering..She rather suffer then see her friends fall..They have done nothing but be there for her..

She has to fight..fight to the very fucking end..

"Aw shut up!" The man throws Maka Into a blue ball..He quickly closes the opening to it..and it seals. Not that Maka could get out, even if the ball was open..with her bonded like this it's impossible to do fucking anything!

Maka growls..wiggling till she's sitting on her legs..her green eyes glaring daggers into this man..only to stop when she takes in this room..This room..is covered in red writing all over the walls..on the floor..It's blood..Maka knows It is..She doesn't know what it says..yet it causes all the hairs on her body to stand up..a shiver being sent down her spine..her eyes shake..a fear so deep consuming her..making her curl into her self..She desperatly wants to cover her ears..She hears..screaming..bloody screams..screams of pain..screams of desperation, angst..lost..They scream for her..they scream at her..someone stop it! Stop it now!

"Ah..what's wrong Maka? Don't like how I decorated the room?" Maka trembles as she looks up..Arachne has appeared in the room..the door shutting and locking behind her..The smirk on her face Is sinister...surprisingly she snaps her fingers..and the binds and the gag on Maka disappear..Maka immediately covers her ears..her teeth chattering.

"W-What have you done? T-The screams.." Maka trembles..not able to get ahold of herself.

"Those my dear, are the screams of my sacrifices to you."She chuckles darkly. "This blood is all for you Maka..or should I say.." Her lips curl. "Death.."

Deep In Maka..The girl in the cage's..breath hitches..her bangs covering her eyes..her body lighting up in dark light..

"I-I'm not.i-i'm not her!" Maka grips her hair tighter..something stirring in her as the screams get louder..it's like the walls are oozing blood..it keeps coming..so much of it.

"Exactly..These deaths pain you Life..but Death..oh death it gives her a thrill doesn't it? It makes her stronger..more prepared for me. I'm showing you Death..I will fulfill your purpose." Arachne closes her eyes. "To sacrifice Death..to go the easier route..You must sacrifice 10 pure souls..pure from sex, pure from drugs..pure from sin.." She chuckles darkly. "Children. They are the only sacrifice to be made that would be suitable. These walls are written in the blood of four year olds, three year olds, five year olds..You hear their cries..and the cries of their mothers as I ripped them of their babies-"

"YOUR SICK!" Maka screams out..rage overcoming her..Maka feels her power explode out..ready to bust this ball and kill her..Kill this heartless bitch! She'll regret ever untieing her!-

Her magic hits the ball..only to bouch back at her..hitting Maka..shocking her. Maka cries out in pain..falling to her knees..her eyes wide in shock.. "W-What..?"

"You won't be able to destroy that ball with Magic..any attacks you use will be sent right back to you. Do you like my creation? I made it just for you, just for this ritual.." Arachne chuckles at the hateful glare she gets from Maka. "You call me sick Maka..yet you have child's blood on your hands as well..I know what you did to that circus."

Maka tenses badly..a pang of guilt hitting her when she thinks of that ruin carnival..Maka looks away..gripping her fist. "..I-I didn't mean to do that! I didn't want to! it.."

"Maybe you didn't mean to do it..maybe you did. It doesn't matter. You still did it. Doesn't change the sin." Arachne shakes her head. "Your a monster just like me Death-"

"I"m not fucking death!" Maka screams..power coming out once again..only to shock herself..She cries out..falling down on her face..She trembles..it hurts. "..I'm n-nothing like you, you sick bitch! I feel remorse..I feel guilt! Your a heartless bitch that takes mothers from their children!" Maka screams..getting back up. "You killed my mother! Why?! Why the hell did you kill my mother! Why did you curse me?!"

"I have no idea what your talking about my dear.." Arachne only smirks. Amused. " I do know Kami got what she deserved. I wish I was the one to put her down, but alas, I didn't get the pleasure to-"

"Your a fucking lair!" Maka pounds on the ball with her fists..trying to out scream the screams of these children..their blood on the walls calling to her..begging her..pleading with her.. "I know it was fucking you! You hated my mother! You probably wanted to get back at her and try to kill me! Admit to it you fucking bitch!"

"It's true I hated your mother, killing you to get back at Kami sounds good, but i'm sorry to inform you my hands are clean on your mother's death.." Arachne smirks as a book appears in front of her. "It could have been any one..I wouldn't even doubt it was the grand witch herself, trying to get rid of you before any more witches found out what you are. You see..the grand witch has respect for you..she won't take your life for her own, but she would want to kill you so no one else could and become stronger then her..but that bitch will be bowing down to me after this! So will the whole world!"

Maka's face falls a bit..She..she hs to be lying! This whole time she couldn't have been going after the wrong person!..No! No it has to be this bitch! Medusa said she was the one!

The book flips open a page..candles appearing on the floor in front of Maka. "Enough talking. Let's end this once and for all shall we? Your story ends here witch of legend!"..Arachne points a finger at her..the candles blaze a bright fire..The blood on the walls starts to run..and the screaming of the little children get louder, causing Maka to cry out, covering her ears..trembling..curling into herself..Arachne's smirk is so wicked. "..And my story begins."

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Crona screams as he slings his sword..Ragnarok yells out with him in his rage, and when Crona slings the sword a power shoots out of it, cutting through all the ten men that had him surrounded..killing them all in one scoop..He doesn't feel guilt or remorse..Crona only has one thought in his head..one motive..one thing that's keeping him going..

_Maka..._

"Fuck there's so many of them!" Ragnarok growls when Crona started running through the large wave of enemies..trying to get to the castle..They surround him again..pointing their guns at him, ready to blow Crona's head off..Ragnarok's eyes flash..and in that moment Crona can hear what he's thinking..feel what he's feeling..

He's worried about Crona..He's afraid..He's angry..so many strong emotions..they mix with Crona's own..getting him to cry out and sling the sword for the 7th time..slicing these soldiers up before they can put a single hole in Crona..

Crona has killed so many..He's been fighting his way through this mass army..trying to get to the castle..he doesn't even know how far he is from where he started..everything is so chaotic..gun shots going off every second..smoke in the air..odd creatures running around, killing arachne's troops in horrific ways like swallowing them whole..Crona has lost Medusa..he doesn't know where his mother is..but he thinks she's ahead of him. He needs to move faster. He needs to get out of this stupid battle..he doesn't care about these people..or the bullets flying by him or the smoke, or the screams..or even winning against them..

He only cares about Maka. He needs to get to her..he needs to save her..and so does Ragnarok. He can feel it..Crona understands him better now..how he likes to hide all that he feels..likes to pretend he doesn't feel anything..when really he's a very deep guy. Crona feels Ragnarok's love for Maka..feels his desperation on getting her back..Crona understands Ragnarok is just like him..feels just like him..

Ragnarok needs Maka just as much as Crona needs Maka.

"M-Maka.." Crona pants..picking up the pace, he keeps his sword out, stabbing anyone that gets in his way..He keeps running..he refuses to be surrounded again and having to stop..

He saw her..he saw her up on the top floor..in that woman's arms..Maka was staring right at him..He saw her eyes..how they lit up..before she was snatched away from his view..

"We'll get that fucking bitch!" Ragnarok growls..knowing what Crona is thinking about..it gets his own blood to boil. " We'll get to Maka on time! We fucking have to!"

"R-Right." Crona cuts off this man's hand that was holding a gun..about to fire at him..his blood squirts out and he cries in pain..Crona keeps running..He has to keep running..he has to be fast-

"Keep Medusa away!" Crona hears someone shout over all the commotion..He keeps running..He doesn't need his mother. No..Ragnarok's thinking the same thing he is..After this is over..Crona grips the sword..it lighting up..They take Medusa out..All of this ends today..all of it..

"Crona look out!" Ragnarok suddenly roars at Crona..The pink haired boy catches something from the corner of his eye..He jumps back..a knife barely missing his face. That was close..but he keeps running..not paying attention to the man who threw it- "Crona left!" Crona turns quickly..holding Ragnarok up to block an ax..huh..that's a new one. Crona grinds his teeth..trying to push this guy off..but the man with the ax is big..he leans with his body weight, making it impossible for Crona to push him off..The ax is pushing..it's getting closer to Crona's face.. "Fucking push dumb ass!" Ragnarok growls..the sword lighting up..Crona feels that power flow through him..He pants..but with Ragnarok's support..he starts to push this guy off of him..

"Y-Your wasting my time!" Crona screams..his eyes starting to shake as he slings his sword up..ripping the ax from this man's grip..with a battle cry, he stabs this man right in the chest..ripping it out quickly..Crona's brain is on fast forward..it's hard to understand anything..It's so loud..the battle field..booms..and bits of dirt and flesh flying everywhere..the sky has turned dark from all the smoke..The screams are muffled..the sounds are muffled..all Crona can hear are his own thoughts..and Ragnarok's..It's like it's only him and Ragnarok..and there's a bunch of straw in their way..They're blocking the way to Maka..She's there..up there in the castle..

He will slice through all this straw..he will slay anything in his way and save the princess-

"Crona!" Ragnarok's shout gets his eyes to open..when had Crona closed them?..Crona blinks..taking in the man at the end of his sword..he had stabbed him through the throat. and now he's holding him up by it. He doesn't remember doing that..He doesn't remember being so much closer to the castle now either.. "Your fucking losing it! Don't let all this power go to your head! You need it to save Maka!" Ragnarok's words get Crona's eyes to focus..He rips the sword out of the man..knowing he's right..He has to maintain himself..He hasn't lost himself since..

Judas.

"Crona block!" Ragnarok's scream gets Crona to open his eyes again..his arms moving automatic..the sword hitting away a knife that was thrown at him.. "That was fucking close! What's wrong with you?..Your head..it's..it's getting all fuzzy..fuck now i'm feeling funny..what's..what's..wrong with you?"

Crona doesn't know..his head is feeling broken again..but..it can't be madness can it?..Judas is gone..but..that doesn't mean madness is gone...Crona has always been a victim to Madness..it was his get away..how he dealt with a lot of things..No matter how strong he thinks he's gotten..Madness has always been stronger..

The madness is threatening to consume him..and this isn't Judas's madness..it's from something much darker..much eviler..

If Crona loses himself..He'll never be found..he'll drag Ragnarok with him if he's not careful...

"S-Sorry..I.." Crona pants out..his mind starting to get lost in the darkness..he starts swinging the sword..recklessly..leaving openings for the enemy to attack him..Ragnarok grinding his teeth as the feeling starts to overwhelm him as well...

The straw is getting closer..He needs to cut them right?..rip them apart?..why?..what is he doing again?..right..kill..kill..kill all of them..kill and rip and tear and-

Crona falls to his knees..letting go of the sword when this feeling becomes too much..He grips his hair..his breathing uneven..everything spinning about him.

"Fuck Crona get a hold of yourself! Pick me back up! What the hell are you doing?!-" Ragnarok starts yelling at him from the ground..his face in the blade of the sword..he looks like he wants to come out to beat some sense into Crona..but he knows better..The dark fuzzy feeling left Ragnarok as soon as Crona let go of him. Ragnarok stops his commands..when he sees a enemy reload his shot gun..He aims it right at the pink haired boy that is mumbling things to himself. His piercing blue eyes flash. "Crona get up! Your going to fucking die! What about Maka!"

Maka..

that name cuts through the dark haze in his head..slicing right through it like it was nothing..Crona's head whips up..his eyes wide with being alert..only to come face to face with the end of a gun's barrel..and a arachne troop's smirk.

"Say your prayers fucker!" The man chuckles..his finger on the trigger.

"Crona move!" Ragnarok roars out..that desperation there..that urgency..

He knows Crona can't out run a machine gun..nor is he strong enough alone to fight this gun away from the guy..

Judas..you said..you said Crona didn't need you..but here he is..about to get gunned down because he's too fucking weak to even fight madness..He's not going to even make it to the castle..and Maka..oh Maka she's..

Judas... Crona stares into the barrel of the gun..his eyes shaking..knowing what's about to come...He still needs you..

He needs you and he doesn't know where you are.

Just as this man is about to pull the trigger..to end Crona's life..a gun shot goes off..in a blink of an eye..Crona sees blood coming out of this troop's head..a head shot..with a gurgling sound..His limp body falls to the ground..the machine gun at his side..Crona stares at him with wide eyes..who-

"Crona are you alright?" Crona looks over only to see Kid running towards him..liz and patty right by his side firing at the enemies that are getting too close..Kid stops in front of Crona..his clothing is stained with blood..he's panting.

"That was close he almost blew your head off!" Patty makes a whistling sound as the Thompson sisters stop by Kid.

"Did you see my fucking aim Kid?"..A white haired boy runs backwards..shooting troops off with his machine gun before he stops next to kid, grinning at him.

"Not now." Kid gives him a irritated look..Crona crawls over..and picks up Ragnarok..as soon as he touches his hilt..They reconnect..Crona gasps as he feels the worried Ragnarok had for him..the fear..He also feels how he's a bit Pissed off Kid showed up..

"Crona.." Ragnarok appears on the blade..frowning. "You almost fucking died..if OCD boy didn't show up with his gang you would be headless right now. You have to be fucking careful! Maka's waiting for us both to get to her, not just me. Get your fucking head right before you kill yourself!" He's growling..he sounds mad..but Crona knows how he's really feeling..they are connected..He's just worried..concerned..it's nice being able to know what this boy is truly feeling.

"I-I'm sorry.." Crona bows his head..biting his lip.. "i-it won't happen again..i.."

"Is he..talking to his sword?" Liz frowns looking over at the pink haired boy that is mumbling something to the black sword he's wielding..She shoots at the troops coming their way.

"The madness must be effecting him..." Kid shoots his machine guns..taking out all that tries to get to close.

"Talking to a sword is fucking retarded, they're not even cool." Soul grunts..before he rubs his machine gun..after he guns down 10 people. "..Right Shawn?" He smirks at his gun.

"..Seriously? Shawn? You named your gun Shawn?." Kid glares at him before he looks back over at Crona. "Crona you-" His eyes widen when he sees the three enemy troops that have sneaked up on the boy still talking to his sword. "Crona move!-"

"What a bunch of pussies!" Crona turns around..with Ragnarok ready only for Giriko to jump out from no where..a chain saw running in his hands..with a sharp grin and a quick slash..He goes through all three of the troops..cutting them to bits. "Sneaking up on a kid from behind!"

"They are cowards. Just like the witch they serve." Justin comes up from behind Giriko..he gets in front of Crona and holds out his hand..there's not a scratch on him..those blue eyes could never be read. " come on..get up. It's harder for madness to catch you if you are moving."

Crona's breath catches..wondering just how Justin knew right away that's what's wrong with him..Justin just got here right?..Crona can feel Ragnarok tense..this guy use to be their enemy..so it's understandable..Crona's not too sure he wants to take his hand either after all-

Then he sees something..a young baby..those blue eyes..Ragnarok holding it..caring for it..moments in Ragnarok's life flash in his head..making him gasp and pull his hand away from Justin..looking at him with wide eyes..

Cousin. He's Ragnarok's cousin...no wonder Ragnarok's emotions are starting to go haywire-

"What's wrong with you?" Giriko takes a step towards Crona..the pink haired boys eyes widen..more flash backs zooming past his head..

Best friend. That's what he was...

Crona feels Ragnarok's feelings..there's guilt..uncertainty..longing?..is that longing?

"Y-You.." Crona breathes out..gripping the sword tighter..his eyes wide.

"Yeah it's fucking me!" Giriko grins at him. "Long time no fucking see huh?"

So much stuff is going on at once now..all these people are gathering around him..Justin, Giriko, kid, liz, patty..and that weird boy with the white hair. He's not use to them being on his side..well Giriko was never a problem..or that weird kid..but Kid and his group..and Justin were his enemies..they wanted to hurt Maka at some point..now they're all here..fighting the same battle he is..because they want to save Maka..

The war..bodies dropping around him..the shouts..these people..Ragnarok's past and feelings..it's hard to all take in..so over whelming..so-

Suddenly..there's a beam of light..it shoots out from the castle..into the sky..

"NO!" Kid roars out..his face dropping in horror. "Arachne has started the ritual! Maka doesn't have much time left!"

Maka!

Crona jumps up..all the confusion breaking away..his eyes locking on the castle..the ritual has already started! Maka's in trouble! He needs to stop wasting time and get to her! Crona feels Ragnarok's thoughts flow through his own..the swords starting to vibrate in his hands.

"We need to get to the castle's gates now!" Kid shouts.

"How? There's to fucking many of them!-" Giriko starts

"I can get us through.." Crona cuts them off..everyone looks at him as he lifts up the sword..it's glowing brightly now..Maka's smile in mind..They need to get to her..their panic..their worry..their love combines..turning into raw power..The sword is getting harder to hold. " Once I release the power..you r-run behind it..i-it will create a p-path.." Crona pants..

"What are you-" Kid starts..only for Crona to cry out in this feeling..not able to hold it anymore..with all the strength he has he hits his sword to the ground..making a slash..The black power comes out..and like a wave it cuts through all in it's path.

"Now!" Crona shouts..running behind the black power..his sword out and ready to kill anyone in his way that this large slash doesn't.

"Holy shit! How the fuck he do that?" Giriko and Soul blink, yelling out at the same time.

"It doesn't matter! Follow his lead! Back him up!" Kid commands as he runs after Crona..everyone else following suit..

The powerful attack cuts through most of the enemies in it's way..They're getting closer to the castle..it's almost too easy..a straight shot.,.Maka..they're coming..That's when..the power fades away..right at the gates..Crona skids to a stop..in front of the gate are 30 troops..and the gate is made of metal..Shit..his power didn't reach all the way over here-

Justin walks till he's standing by Crona's side..he puts up his hands..closing his eyes. "We surrender."

"What?" Kid stops, looking at Justin with wide eyes.

"Justin what the hell are you-" Giriko starts..

Only for Justin to open up the jacket he's wearing..in the flick of the wrist..He throws five small disks at the group of thirdy and the gate. "god forgive me of my sins..You may want to get down." Justin drops down, all following suit..as the bombs go off..blood and guts flying everywhere..along with pieces of the gate..the gate is down..Justin did it!

"Wow.." Giriko blinks..staring at what his lover just did..He looks down at Justin..and grins sharply. "that was fucking hot! Nothing gets my gears going then-"

"This is not the time for that!" Kid yells at Giriko, getting his eye to twitch as they all get up.

Crona wastes no time..running towards the now open gate..all he has to do is get past the gate..and he's in the castle..Maka's on the upper floor..He can't save her..he can-

Crona hits something hard..like a wall..but he doesn't see anything..It knocked the wind right out of him..

"What is it Crona?" Kid is the second to make it to where he is.

"T-There's something blocking the way.." Crona starts, trying to catch his breath.

"It's a force field." Justin runs next to Giriko..the two girls and Soul behind them. "Arachne is making sure no one is to get through..."

'Fuck!" Ragnarok growls out..Crona feels his rage..and he feels his own..He starts hitting the force field with his sword..trying to break it..trying to get to Maka..he needs too..he needs to now! She' needs him!

"It's no use...the only way to bring it down is if-" Justin starts..everyone but Crona looking at him as he starts to explain..He stops when..someone new appears in front of them.

"Crona.." Medusa pants out as she hits away another spider..it trying to suck her of her power..Crona tenses and looks over at her..his eyes widen when she grabs a hold of him. "My sister is on the top floor..in the room at the end of the hall. You must stop this.." Medusa holds her hand out..the force field is able to be seen..her fingers twitch..and a small hole opens in it..the snake witch grinds her teeth. "Go now..i can't make it through..i'm too strong..to force my way through will be a risk that no one will be able to make it through..go..now." Medusa holds her hands out..holding..trembling. "It's only a matter of time before my bitch of a sister stops even this. Hurry!"

Crona only stares at his mother a moment..those snake eyes..hold something he can't read..it's a emotion..and just that surprises him..Crona grips his fist and nods..running through the small hole in the force field..heading into the castle.

"Crona careful of traps!" Kid shouts after him..running through the hole..

"Yay thanks witch lady!" Patty cheers as her and liz run through. "To bad we still are going to kill you later!"

Medusa..smiles at that..her hands shaking. "Hurry the rest of you..they know now. It's only a matter of time!"

"got it!" Soul runs through..smirking backat her. 'Nice ass by the way."

"Vulgar." Justin wrinkles his nose as he runs through..along with Giriko who is close by the blonde..making sure no harm comes to him..

"They made it through.." Medus pants..She lets go of the force field..letting it close back up just in time for it to light up..if she was still holding the force field she would have been shocked..There's no way she can get through the barrier like this..her sister isn't stupid.

This barrier was made to keep her out after all..every since that war..She's been huddled in this castle..heading..her plans hidden..that's okay. Medusa's have been too...at the same time they have been out in the open...

Today will be the day she proves she's the better sister..that Arachne is nothing but a spoiled brat..Medusa killed her mother..and she's going to kill her sister.

Medusa looks up..before she disappears..

She has to find another way in.

* * *

Everyone's heard a child cry..you probably even heard them scream..but have you heard..a child scream when they are dying?..suffering?..the high pitch sound..the deserpation..and fear in such a young, pure voice..Have you looked at a four year old's blood painting a wall before?..while hearing that four year old scream?..Telling you of their painful death..

Maka hopes you haven't. IT's horrible..a hell in it's self. She trembles in the blue ball..gripping her hair..crying out..trying to drown out these screams..it's too much..they want her help..but they are already gone..They already lost their life..it hurts..make it stop..

"Here before me..is the witch of death and life..accursed being.." Arachne starts chanting words..looking at the book in front of her..She out stretches' her hand. "On the blood of the innocent I wish to make a sacrifice! I wish to take away her curse and make it my own!" Arachne shouts in a loud voice..The blood on the walls pours more..the children's begging and screaming getting louder-

"STOP IT!" Maka roars out..in this feeling..something shoots out of her..power..the power shocks her back down..but..a light makes it out of the ball..and out of the ceiling..

"Ah..there we go." Arachne smirks as she lets go of the book..it floats by her side. " Now that I have you prepared...Death..my dear..your so quiet. I have gotten you the blood of the innocent..just as you like. I've killed them in your honor Death.."

"..." Death doesn't say anything..still hugging her knees to her chest in her cage.

"You..Bitch.." Maka trembles..her body already aching from getting herself shocked..her eyes shaking as she still hears those kid's screams. "I'll never..let you fucking do this..those kids..those poor kids.." Maka grips her fist..forcing herself back up. "I will fucking kill you! You'll pay for all you've done!"

"Sorry life but this doesn't even concern you." Arachne smirks.. "Death..talk to me..I don't care for Life, I care for you. Don't you like your sacrifices? Things are so hard for you aren't they?..No one understands you..not like I do. Let me be nice to you death..I can take it all away.."

"..Take it all away?.." Death mumbles to herself..staring from her cage at all the blood painting this room from Maka's head..those eyes could never be read...her face blank.

"Yes my dear.." Arachne coos..a wind picks up in this room..the bloody letters lighting up..something's happening..Maka can feel something stir inside her..it's strong. It's dangerous.

"This does fucking concern me! This is my body! This is my life! I'm not letting you take it so you can destroy the world!" Maka screams..trying to keep her power in so she doesn't shock herself again. " I've worked too fucking hard for that! Keeping death at bay all this time..fighting all the damn time to keep her in this cage so she doesn't kill anyone..so she doesn't hurt the ones I love..I'm not letting you steal all that away from me!"

"You hear how she talks about you death?..how she keeps you in a cage like a dog! She only thinks of your body as hers..Your nothing but a monster in her eyes, In everyone's eyes! No one will pity you my dear..Life will not shed a tear for you...your nothing but a horror to the world..they want nothing to do with you..how sad.."

"There use to be someone.." Death grips her bars. "..That didn't think of me just as a horror.." She looks up..her expression so dark. "But I killed him didn't I?"

"That doesn't matter." Arachne smirks as she holds out her hand..the writing lights up more..it gets Maka to scream and grip her hair..the kid's cries of pain are becoming overwhelming. "I don't think of you as a horror..I understand you Death..you're in pain. Don't you want me to take it away?..all of your hurt will be gone..i'll become you death..me and you could be partners.." Arachne reaches her hand out..

Death's breathing is uneven...she's trembling..hiding her face in her knees now..stuck in this room that's so empty now as Maka screams..trying to fight her way out of the ball she's in but it's no use..Death..only has the silence to comfort her..alone in this cage..locked away..arachne's words ring through her ears..making her hug herself tighter.

"Death-" Arachne starts again, only for the door to bust open..this causes the bloody letters to stop lighting up..and the candles to dim. Maka sighs in relief..panting, laying in his ball..Shit..the screaming has died down to a ringing.

"Lady Arachne!" A woman troop calls for her nervously..get urgently. "Lady Medusa is opening up the barrier!"

"What'?" Any rage in Arachne changes, her face falls..before it hardens. "She is not getting through!" Arachne places her hands on the ground..mumbling something under her breath..her hands lighting up. "..Go check the force field! Report back to me immediately if Medusa has made it through! Go!"

With that the woman troop runs out as if her life depended on it..leaving Arachne alone with Maka..and that short man in the corner who hasn't said anything this whole time..his lips twitch like he wants to talk..but he doesn't.

Maka stares at Arachne..and from how she's laying..she can see the woman's odd eyes..She can see something flash through them...It's a emotion she can't place..but..it looks close enough to fear that it gets Maka to smirk.

"What's..wrong Arachne?" Maka pants out, getting the spider witch's attention..Maka's smirk hasn't left. "Afaird your..little sister will kick your ass?..or maybe your afraid that Medusa's actually better then you..i think so. You hide in this big ass castle..with all these troops and your barrier..you act as if your a queen..yet the grand witch still lives..your no queen. Your just..a scared little bitch."

"Say what you must but at the end of this I will be the last one standing. My mother always taught me to act like a royal. I am meant to be the next grand witch..my sister was a mistake. My mother should have killed her a long time ago, take her out with the trash like she did all the others."

Maka feels..a anger burn saw Medusa's past..saw how hard she worked for nothing..how her sister was held higher then her..no matter what she did..Maka saw what her mother did to Medusa..saw her get defiled at such a young age..Medusa has gone through shit..but this woman..this spider witch..

"The only fucking trash around here is you!" Maka pounds on the ball. "You've had everything handed to you! The only reason your bitch of a mother treated you so well was because your the same kind of witch as her! If you were anything else she would have kicked you the curb! Medusa's had to work for everything she's gotten! Unlike you, she doesn't hide behind anyone, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty while all you do is sit on your ass and tell others to do your work for you!" Maka grips her fists..her eyes so narrow.

"..Your just like Kami.." Arachne starts to chuckle, shaking her head. "Always protecting my sister, standing up for her. Tell me Maka...why are you standing up for her? Why do you speak fondly of her? At least i'm not a liar..i don't play with hearts..nor with emotions. Why do you stand for Medusa..when she wants the same thing as me?" Arachne smirks at how Maka's face falls a bit. "She wants your life just as I do.."

"Your lying!" Maka growls. "I"ve been with Medusa all this time, she's never tried to do this shit! I'm pretty sure if she wanted to kill me, she would have already done it!"

"Ah, but you see Maka..She' wants more then just Death like I do.." Arachne starts to chuckle. "..My sister not only wants to sacrifice death..but you, as well Maka. To saciface both life and Death..Life must suffer a great deal. Life must kill others..life must give into her darkness..getting lost in it..Life must be consumed by death..before you can sacrifice death..This method takes much longer..alot more time and devotion.." Arachne smirks at how Maka's eyes shake slightly. "She's been lying out you all this time..trying to sacrifice you Maka..pretending to be some kind of saint! Everyone's been lying to you Maka but especially her..She's been making you suffer all this time, trying to make you go mad, and lose yourself so she could steal both your body..and sacrifice you."

"i don't believe you! All my troubles..all my pain..it's come from you! Not Medusa! She..She adored my mother! She wouldn't do that because she adored my mother!" Maka trembles..thinking of Eruka..

_"A life for a life."_

"That plant monster you faced so long ago..was hers. That gem she tried to give you..would have strengthen the madness in side you..it would have made you lose it. She's been trying all she can to break you. Think about it..all your troubles..it has been here, not me."

"You just want me to go against her..you don't like how I know she's so much more kick ass then you.." Maka growls..panting taking a step back..her eyes shaking.

"Believe me or not..it doesn't matter. Your going to be gone soon anyway." Arachne smirks as that female troop runs back in.

"Lady arachne! Medusa hasn't gotten through but seven of her warriors have! One of them being Medusa's pink haired child!" The woman seems panic.

Maka's eyes widen..her chest tightening in hope..Crona! HE's in here! He's coming for her...

"Kill them all." Arachne glances back at her. "No matter what..make it so they do not make it here."

"Yes mam." The troop bows before running out.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Maka screams at the girl, pounding on the ball..her eyes alight in rage.

"Now..death.." Arahcne ignores Maka..the door closing. "..Back to where we were..As I said I can take this all away from you..i can let you out of this cage..set your free..I will obsorb you..and I will take your tittle from you..You won't be in pain.." Arachne holds out her hand. "..You can come to me quietly..and i'll destroy your cage gently..and i'll hold you as I take you death..something that no one would do..." Arachen's eyes get dark..the blood on the walls starting to light up getting Maka to grip her hair. "Or I can take you by force. I will rip that cage apart, and rip you of everything till you give in to me..so..do you fight..? or are you going to come quietly?"

"Of course she's going to fucking fight! She wouldn't-" Maka starts..panting..

That's when..Death suddenly stands up in her cage..her bangs covering her eyes..she looks up..those eyes..oh those eyes of death..dark pools of green..dark with hate..yet the hate hides a deep emotion Death rather not show..

Loneliness..

Death locks eyes with Arachne..she grips her fist...

"I'll come quietly."

* * *

"Fuck it's already started! I swear if Maka doesn't make it out of this.." Ragnarok growls to himself..he's trying to be tough..but now Crona can see right through him. He feels Ragnarok's fear..along with Crona's own as he runs down this hallway, deeper into the castle, ignoring the calls from the others behind him. Crona doesn't care about what they're saying..neither does Ragnarok.

Crona's eyes shake..his heart beating like crazy in his chest, threatening to pound out of his ribs..His legs move quickly..he can't stop, he can't slow down..Maka needs him. Maka's in trouble..He can't..he can't lose her..the love of his life..the girl that gives him joy..puts a smile on his face..She made him into the man his is now..she's the one that brought him closer to Ragnarok..all her.

He can't let the madness consume him..even now as he runs..he feels the darkness weighing down on his legs..the odd laughter in the back of his mind..he can't ive into the temptation..or the fear..

He has to save her.

Crona grips his sword..knowing Ragnaork is thinking about the same thing as him..about Maka..about all their times spent together..they can't lose that. Cant' lost her.

"N-No,." Crona skids to a stop..as his shaking blue eyes take in a problem... There's two stair cases leading upstairs..both going up..but then out to different locations.. "W-Which way do we go?"

"Shit that fucking light is gone, we can't use that to track her!" Ragnarok grinds his 's a panic stirring in him.

'Crona!" Crona turns around as Kid finally catches up to him..the others close behind. Kid pants. "We finally caught up..you must be careful..this castle could be full of anything-" Kid stops when he takes in the stairs..insteard of reacting as he should, he smiles at the two staris..distracted by the perfect symmetry of the two.

"Which way do we go?" Liz looks around at the two stair cases.

"We could spilt up." Soul suggests, raising his eye brow at Kid, who is talking about symmetry under his breath..his eyes shaking..

The madness is getting to everyone.

"We don't spilt up. We take the right stairs." Justin stops with Giriko in front of the right stairs, glancing at Crona. "Trust me, we take these stairs, head down the hallway. We will find her in the last room like Medusa said." Justin grabs Giriko's hand..holding it tightly..lovingly..looking at him with a look that can't be read. "..we have to hurry. We will have company soon."

Crona doesn't question him. He grips his sword..Ragnarok's thoughts..his feelings along with his own gets the dark sword to light up as he starts running up the many stairs to the top of the castle.

"Damn he's fast." Soul grunts as he grabs Kid, the raven making a sound of protest..but a slap from Liz and a kick from Patty snaps him out of his symmetry fit..Kid shakes his head..trying to regain himself as Soul keeps running, dragging Kid with him till he starts running on his own.

"My apologies." Kid frowns..glancing back at the Thompson sisters..they seem to be holding up alright..the madness isn't effecting them..so why does he feel it?..why is it so strong?

"Are you alright Justin?" Giriko looks over at the other man..their hands have separated so Girko can carry his chainsaw..but the older man is as close as he can be. Girkio frowns at the look in Justin's eyes..how they're glassy..he knows what that look means..

"I'm fine." Justin reassures..offering a smile. "the madness..i can handle it..as long as I have you..that's all I need."

Girko looks away from Justin..to hide how his tan face gets a little pink from his lover's words. "Alright..good..." Is all he can say..He's never been good at expressing emotion..yet Justin gives Giriko that smile that warms his heart..damn..his face gets darker.

"Hmpt!" Patty pouts to herself at the display of affection the two men are sharing as she runs by her sister's side..that should be her Justin's smiling at..She bets she could make him smile too. She's good at that. She bets she could be better for the blonde then that rough man...

"A-Almost at the top.." Crona mumbles to himself to keep calm..his brething uneven, sweat dripping down his face...he can't think of failure..he can only think about getting Maka back..he'll make it in time..he has to.

"Don't you think it's fucking weird we haven't been attacked yet?" Ragnarok comments suspiciously..the sword vibrates in Crona's hand..ready for a fight.

Crona doesn't respond as he finally makes it to the top floor..the first thing he sees is a large red bed..a spider web on the ceiling above it..glisting as if tiny rain drops have been captured in it. This room is nothing but a bed..and two hallways. Damn it, which way does he go now?

"This must be where we saw Maka from the battle field!" Kid comments as he looks over at the window.

"Justin w-which way?" Crona turns to the blonde as he makes it up with Giriko.

"We go-" Justin starts..only for someone t orun out of the shadows..running and grabbing ahold of Justin before anyone can register what's going on..

"Get back!" Arachne's troop threatens, a knife placed at Justin's throat..getting Girko's eyes to shake.

"Get the hell off of him!" Giriko roars..but when the troop places the knife harder on Justin's neck..the older man backs up.

"You all are going to die now. Reinforcements are on their way. Your all going to pay for-" This troop starts..

Only to be shot in the shoulder...then the stomach..the bullets barely missing Justin. The troop lets go of the knife..taking steps back in shock..staring at the reckless blonde haired girl who just shot her..twice.

"Get your dirty hands off my man!" Patty shouts, the glare on her face dangerous.

"your man?!" Giriko growls-

"Shut it old man!" Patty grins at how this gets Girkio to fume, his eye twitching..then she smiles at Justin who's looking at her with big eyes. "You okay baby?"

Justin only nods..slightly blushing at how she's looking at him..alarm flashes through Giriko's expression when he sees this..he quickly pulls the younger man into an embrace, burying Justin's face in his chest.

"Justin's mine you little brat!"

"Not for long~" Patty chimes, getting Girkio's face to get red with anger.

"Why you-"

"Justin which way do w-we go!" Crona shouts at the blonde desperatly..theirrunning out of time!

"Left!" Justin pushes himself away from Girko to yell this..but whne Crona turns to start running down the hallway..he finds it's blocked by a good number of troops..all have their guns locked and loaded..Soul and Kid aim their machine guns back.

"Get out of our way!" Crona and Ragnarok threaten together, the sword lighting up again-

"One of the troops holds out a black gem..it lights up..a sharp pain is sent throughout both Crona's and Kid's bodies..gettting them to cry out..dropping their weapons.

"Child of Medusa..you along with everyone else with you are going to die."

"Kid! What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Soul drops his gun..to hold the thrashing Kid in his arms..Liz and Patty grabbing ahold of him as well..trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"No! That gem is hurting them because they are of witch's blood! We have to destroy it!" Justin cries out, aiming his hand gun..but even he knows they can't win against so many machine guns pointed their way..girko gets in front of Justin..baring his teeth as the troops put their fingers on the triggers

They...they are going to die..They're going to kill them.. Crona can't move..no matter how much Ragnarok yells at him..his body isn't responding..

This is it. He's going to die here..so close, yet so far.. from Maka..this..this can't be..but it is..

As Crona thinks of Maka..watching as these troops are about to end him..he thinks of a old friend.

Judas..He couldn't..he couldn't save her..Crona's sorry..you gave up everything for him..you died..and yet here Crona is failing..

"J-Judas.." Crona speaks his name softly..bowing his head. "H-Help." It's weak plea,,Crona knows it won't be answered " I s-still..need you..M-Maka's going to die...she.."

Suddenly..one of the troop's eyes they start to bouche..He turns on his heel...before he starts firing at his own team. The shaking eyes spread among them..as they start killing each other..laughing madly..Crona's eyes are wide..him not believing what he's seeing..and tthis feeling..it's so faint but..

"J-Judas.." Crona gasps out.. "Is that..y-you?"

There is no response as these troops continue to kill each other..

That's when Crona hears it..a loud, bloody scream..it's loud, booming..continuous..what makes his blood turn cold, all his thoughts leaving him is who this scream belong stop.

Ragnarok trembles in the sword, his eyes wide with panic..His emotions going haywire..both boys cry out..Crona forcing himself up..he runs towards the left hallway..that horrible scream hasn't stopped..

Maka! Hang in there..

They're coming.

* * *

"W-What?" Maka looks at Death from her mind..seeing the Girl in the cage..with that odd look in her eyes..Maka's eyes shake..not believing what she just heard. "What do you mean you'll come quietly?! She killed our mother-"

"Your mother!" Death cuts her off..screaming..she turns those eyes on Maka..they turn black with hate. " She was never mine! She locked me away just as you have! She wanted me to never appear! She was your mother and your mother alone! I don't give a fuck about your mother!"

"..Don't you get it?! If you give in, she's going to steal our body-"

"Shut the fuck up life! It's not my body! This spider witch is right! You know you don't think of this body as ours..you think of it as yours and i'm a trespasser you rather just lock in a fucking cage and try to forget about! The only reason your upset is because you are going to lose your body! What the fuck am I losing?!..I've already lost everything there is to lose. My freedom..my.." She trails off..her voice still dark..those eyes still full of hate and rage..yet..they change..only slightly.

Arachne smirks..being able to hear Life and Death's words..Her smirk is amused..She watches with those eyes confidently..knowing she's won. "She has nothing to lose so why don't give in to me? I appreciate you Death..iIknow your where the real power lies."

"Don't rfucking listen to her Death! Your smarted then this! If you give into her your going to die! She's going to take away your title! You'll no longer be death!-" Maka screams..her breathing uneven..as she stares back at Death's glare..that glare of malice.

"..I want to disappear!" Death roars..getting Maka to stop..looking at her with wide eyes..death pants..her teeth bared.. "I don't want to be fucking stuck in this cage any more! In this fucking quiet room! She can have my title, she can be death! It's a curse! It's nothing but a fucking curse, so if she wants it, she can have it. I don't want to be here any more..i want to be away from this fucking place! Away from you! Away from everyone! I'm tired of fucking suffering! You have no idea the pain i've been through you little shit! No more!" Death's voice is loud..it booms..shaking the fire place room..and as Maka stares into her eyes..She's dragged into those dark green pools..going into the head of someone she's never wanted to be close to...Death's eyes flash..

* * *

_That's when..Maka sees..scenes past by her. She's standing in the fire place room..but she knows she's not really here.._

_"Oh death~" Maka blinks as she looks in the Cage..seeing that demon behind Death in the cage, covering her eyes..a mad smile on his face. "Guess who!"_

_"A dumb ass?" Death grunts before she goes to elbow Judas in the stomach..he only smirks and disapears..to reappear out of the cage in front of her._

_"Oh don't be like that my baby lumps!"_

_"..Don't ever call me that again." Death's eye twitches. "Can you leave me the fuck alone?"_

_"Nope! Never~" Judas grabs the cage and starts shaking it, grinning at the girl who's glaring at him. " I could never stay away from you my husband. My love. My everything!" Judas sighs happily. "Hey..hey death..." Judas leans close._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Death snaps..backing up from him even though there are bars separating them._

_"Do you think we're going to get married-"_

_"No."_

_"Do you think we're going to love each other forever-"_

_"I don't even love you now!"_

_"Do you think I could fuck you in the ass?-"_

_"Would you leave me alone?!"_

_"I knew you would feel the same way as me husband! We are going to get married and love each other forever and i'm so going to fuck you in the ass!" He gives her a derpy smile..licking his lips._

_"In your dreams." Death snaps, sticking her hand out of her cage to give him her middle finger._

_"Oh no.." He grabs her hand, she struggles to get out of his grip..only for him to put her whole middle finger into his mouth..licking it with his tongue..Maka catches the shiver through death..and how her cheeks tint. Judas pulls up..and kisses the tip of her middle finger. "..Not fuck me..fuck you." He gives her a wink.._

_This seems to snap death out of her state..her blush darkening but her glare coming back ."Get off of me you creep!" This only gets the demon to laugh, and hold onto her tighter.._

_This scene fades away.._

_"Good morning death." Maka feels a pang in her chest..when everything comes back. Custos stands in front of Death's cage..the girl inside glaring at the angel..hugging her knees to her chest. The angel smiles at her..seeming not to sense her hostilness._

_"Fuck off." Death grunts, her glare not falling._

_"You don't have to be so abrasive." Custos frowns before looking around..he looks back at Death. "..Where is the demon?"_

_"How should I know? He's probably off somewhere fucking something up." Death growls. "Why are you asking me? It's not like i'm his baby sitter!" Death grumbles.._

_"..Are you not worried? He's been gone for a while.." Custos looks up at the ceiling._

_"So? I'm glad he's gone!" Death looks away from Custos..gripping her knees tighter._

_The angel stares at her a moment..he looks in deep thought before he closes his eyes-_

_"What? Are you going to leave too?" Death scoffs..getting Custos to open his eyes. "Must be nice being able to leave and come as you please." death glares at the wall..those eyes so dark. "I"m glad your fucking leaving. Maybe you'll both disappear and leave me the fuck alone." She snaps..yet..those eyes..change only slightly.._

_"I'm not leaving you." the angel's words..gets Death's glare to fall in confusion..She looks over at the angel that's smiling at her gently. " I wouldn't leave you. No one likes to be left alone..not even you death..i can see right through you." Death's eyes widen..only for her to glare away from him, hiding her face._

_"You don't know shit angel. Stick to the bible, that's all you know."_

_Custos walks..before he sits next to her Cage..She glances at him..and he smiles at her..getting that glare to fall once again...Death tries to glare again..but her eyes hold something else..gratitude?..relief?..as she looks at this angel that's staying with her. "Would you like to pray with me to pass the time?"_

_"..You already know the fucking answer to that angel."_

_This scene fades away.._

_"Hey death.." Judas gives Death a goofy smile..He's wearing a pink dress..and a brown wig..make up..He really looks like a girl..white high heels that make him like a giant towering over her cage..He has a piece of apple pie in his hand..holding it up oddly. "Wana see my butt?"_

_"Hell no." Death glares at him..but her cheeks tint slightly. "What the hell are you going dressed like that? Do you have to come in her with a fucking new weird outfit every time! Your no girl so stop dressing like one!"_

_"Oh husband you're so mean!" Judas pouts, throwing the apple pie down..it splatters on the floor. "you see! That's what you just did to my heart! Because I know you like it baby! You just have to fight me all the time..don't fight your feelings you know you want all this man-lady." He rubs up and gropes his non existing boobs, licking his lips._

_"There's nothing to fight. I feel nothing but contempt for you ass hole."_

_"Wow..for someone who only tells the truth to others..you sure know how to lie to yourself huh?" Judas tilts his head..a thoughtful expression coming to his face that gets Death to tense._

_"I'm not lying to myself-"_

_"OH yes you are! Just admit it! You love me! You love me sooo hard! Harder than a rock! Harder than my fucking boner!"_

_"Your suppose to be a girl!" Death's eyes twitches, pointing at his outfit. "And I don't fucking love you! The day I say I love you is the day I hug and befriend life! It's never going to happened!"_

_"Oh I don't know..anything is possible..if you just.." Judas sneakers alittle before he moves his hands..making a rainbow for a spilt second. "Believe!"_

_"..Your so gay..why do you even waste your time in here? I obviously don't give a fuck about you."_

_"I am gay! So gay for you Death! My baby lumps!-"_

_"I said to stop fucking calling me that!-"_

_"So baby lumps..i'm really digging that suit." Judas grins..Getting Death to stop, raising her eye brow in confusion "You just look so dashing husband!"_

_"What-" Death looks down..only to stop..She's wearing a black suit..with dress pants to match. She whips her head up, looking at Judas who is looking her up and down with hungry eyes. "How the fuck did you get this on me?!"_

_"I have my ways!" Judas chuckles, leaning closer. " Oh husband I really do love your mustache-"_

_"Oh fuck you! I'm taking this shit off!" Death growls, she goes to unbutton her suit..but when she sees the pale skin of her stomach she stops, her face getting dark._

_"Please continue." Judas purrs. "I agree you look much better without it." he winks._

_"..Give me back my clothes!" Death snaps._

_"I will if you call me your wifey."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"Oh husband your my only true home."_

_"I hate you so fucking much."_

_"I love you so fucking much~"_

_The scene fades away._

_"Death are you okay?" Custos frowns..looking at the girl In the cage that's burying her face in her knees.._

_"Why do you care angel? I'm not your fucking problem." Death growls, glaring up at the Custos._

_"I care because I care for everyone. I'v shared this room with you for a while now death..though your vocabulary and actions are upsetting..I consider you my friend-"_

_"Friend?! Me?" Death laughs at that, shaking her head. " You're a dumb ass if you think we're friends! Why would you even want to be? I"m evil remember? The end of the world? The one that consumes all? Consumes the life you protect? And you say we're friends?" She laughs again..but it sounds bitter._

_" You are my friend. I do care for you even if you are death..There's good in everyone..in everything. In the most horrible person..you can find good..There's good in you too Death..your role was chosen for you..I do not hate you for it." Custos takes a step forward..Death's laugher has stopped..Her looking at him with her face a bit fallen. "Now tell me what's wrong Death. I know you well enough to know your upset."_

_"I"m upset because you won't leave me the fuck alone..." Death closes her eyes..hiding them from Custos because they have changed..she turns her back to him._

_"..I'll be right behind you death..waiting for you..if you want to talk i'm happy to listen..There's no reason to keep things in and suffer alone.." Custos voice and smile is soft. "..Not when you have people who care about you here.."_

_Death doesn't turn around..yet Maka sees how her eyes shake..a slight blush on her cheeks..She puts a hand to her heart..She never does turn around..but it's obvious the angel's words have gotten to her.._

_The scene fades away._

_"Look death!" Judas suddenly appears in front of Death's cage..wearing a black suit with a tail coming out of the back..it's skin tight..showing off ever curve of his body..on his head are black cat ears. He grins madly. "I'm a kitty cat!"_

_Death stares at him a moment..before she hits her head on the cage. "When will.." She hits her head again. "It stop?_

_"Cat! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance dance and dance dance dance!" Judas starts moving his hands, forming them to look like paws..He dances around her cage..Getting Death to grip her hair._

_"Would you stop it already? I can't deal with it..not today.." Death growls..knowing he won't listen..but she tries-_

_"Okay." Judas stops..the cat suit leaving so he's wearing his normal clothes..Death blinks..looking over at him in shock._

_"Okay?..that's it? Your actually going to stop?"_

_"I can tell my husband isn't feeling too good! I don't want you to feel worse."_

_"IF that's true then get the fuck out of here." Death grunts.._

_"Okay." Judas smiles at the look of Disbelief on Death's face. "But here..I got you something.." Judas snaps his fingers..a purple flower appears in his hand..He puts it in her cage..that odd smile still on his face. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl. Things are going to get hard..just know I really do love you Death. Your my girl. You'll always be my girl. Take my flower and feel my love!" Judas chimes..before he fades away._

_Death stares at where he was..before she looks down at the purple flower. "..Feel his love?" Death scoffs yet..Maka's surprised..when she sees the smile from on Death's face..it's small..that hate not in her eyes as she stares at this flower. "Beautiful huh?" That smile growls slightly as she reaches for the flower..to take it..to hold it..but when Death's fingers touch the flower.._

_It dies. It wilts..turning a grey color..Death's hand recoils..her eyes wide..her hand shakes as she stares at the flower she killed..then..her eyes..oh her eyes..they change..into something painful..She holds her face in her hands..._

_"I..I actually forgot what I was..who I was..You make me forget Judas..why..why give me a flower..when you know i'll only kill it?..Why..Why give me your so called love.." Death trembles ."..When i'll only destroy it?"_

_The scene fades away.._

_Maka tenses when her eyes take in..Custos laying on the ground..bleeding..Asura over him..This is Custos's last fight again..why is she seeing this-_

_Maka blinks..when she sees..Death standing off to the side..staring at Custos with wide eyes..She out reaches her hand.. "W-Wait don't-"_

_Custos fades away..leaving death standing there..her mouth open..that pain Maka saw when she killed the flower there.._

_The scene fades away.._

_Now...Maka tenses when she sees..Crona..He's holding that demon in his arms..the demon is fading away..talking to Crona who is crying..fading away as well..Off to the side..is death..The girl's body is trembling..her hand out reached for Judas..those dark eyes..They look..human..weak..desperate. "P-Please..I..I d-don't want to take him..I a-already took custos..n-not him.." She pleads to someone..but no one hears death._

_Maka's too busy..looking at Death that she misses the kiss Crona and Judas share..she looks back when Crona is lifted up..Judas gives him a smile..before he fades away..Crona crying out in pain..before he fades away._

_"No..Please! Don't.." Death falls to her knees..looking at where Judas was. "..Don't..don't go.." The pain is in her eyes..deeper then before...She holds her face in her hands..laying on the ground.._

_Everything fades away.._

* * *

When Maka comes back from Death's thought's..the girl is shaking again..that pain in her eyes Maka saw in the flash backs.. "N-No more.." Her voice trembles.. "I was given kindness..maybe even friendship..and that was taken from me..I was given a flower..just to kill it with my own hands..I don't..I don't want to be in this room anymore..I don't want to be left with nothing but the quiet..It's not the quiet that bothers me.." Death hugs herself. "..It's knowing why it's quiet that bothers me..knowing i'm the one that silenced them both.."

Maka only stares at Death..speechless..This girl..she's only seen her act in hate..She's only seen her rage..She only thought of death as death..as something that wanted to kill and destroy..yet..those flash backs..Death cared about Custos and that demon in some way..and then..she had to take them away..

Maybe..Maka pities her..but..

"You won't have to suffer anymore dear.." Arachne speaks up..taking a step closer. "I will let you out..and I will take all of it away.." She lifts up her hand..it lights up.

"..I'm all yours." Death doesn't look at her, still bowing her head.

"NO!" Maka screams..in her head she gets in front of Death's cage..shielding it. "I'm not going to let you do it!...even if you're in pain, if you die, and arachne takes over the world is doomed!"

"The world is doomed either way." Death states plainly..She doesn't look up..her bangs covering her eyes.

"Your still going to try to fight this Maka?..oh well..I would move out of the way of that cage if I was you.." Arachne smirks..her hands lighting up-

The door busts open..stopping arachne. She glances over..only for her eyes to slightly widen..when a troop stumbles in..a gun wound in her shoulder and stomach.

"They..They made it..up here..fighting..reinforcements..they..they're going crazy..Intruders..coming..this way.." The troop's voice fades..as this person falls..hitting the ground limply..it's blood pooling around it..

"Damn it!" that short man growls..finally speaking. He takes a couple of steps further, his nose getting bigger. "I'll take care of the brats! You continue with-"

"No. I'll take care of them. I want to kill medusa's child with my own hands.." Arachne smirks..before she points at Maka. " _Release the wicked, capture the light!"_ Arachne speaks in a loud voice..

A shock of purple power goes straight for Death's cage..Maka braces herself..not going to move from protecting it..It hits her full voice..getting her to scream in agony..it feels like her very being is falling apart..yet she doesn't move..if she moves..it will hit the cage..it will let death go..then kill her..Maka has to stand her ground..

But how long will she be able to hold out?

"Watch her, it's only a matter of time before Life gives in." Arachne smirks. "I'm counting on you mosquito..I have some little bugs to take care of..seems they all too, have gotten trapped in my web." She laughs madly..before she fades away..

Leaving Maka to scream..still in that blue ball..protecting the cage..Death doesn't do anything..doesn't look up..

Death doesn't care anymore.

* * *

"Maka!" Crona screams, running past all the crazies killing each other..his sword is glowing, his heart, along with everything else shaking, trembling in fear, in panic.

"We have to stop her!" Kid and Justin roar out..every one takes off running with Crona..ready to bust into that room, rip Maka from the clutches of Arachne, ready to save her, to end all of this..

Please..Crona pleads..he doesn't know who he's begging to..but he's begging..Not Maka..Not all he has..He's lost to much..don't take her away..

It hurts more..to have something and then for it to be taken from you..than to never have something at all..To hold someone in your arms..that gives your life meaning..only..for the next day..they're gone..in a box..underground..

Pain. So much of it. He feels tears sting the corner of his eyes in his desperation..the more he hears Maka's scream..she's in pain. She's hurting. She's dying. His love. His everything..the only thing he's ever had..

Ragnaork's thoughts and feelings are jumbled in with his own..and really..it's as if they are one in this moment..feeling the same things..thinking the same things..

Arachne the spider witch will die. Maka..Maka they have to stop this, they have to save her!

Crona keeps running..his eyes locked onto the door..the door that has his beloved..the door that's keeping him away from her, stopping him from saving her..

Maka..Has always been Crona's saving grace..His angel..The one he didn't even think was real at first..She held him..healed him..protected him..stood up for him. She gave him courage. She gave him love. She makes him feel special..She has always been their..saving his life in more ways then one..

Now it's his turn. Now he's the one going to save her. The one that is going to stand tall, and deal with his actions..He is as guilty as Medusa in this..His actions..have lead to this..and now...now he's going to end it.

End it all.

"Wait!" Justin suddenly cries out, skidding to a stop. "Everyone stop! Turn back now Arachne's-"

Before he can finish..the spider witch appears right in front of Crona..The boy gasping, not expecting her to just show up..with a push of her hands..a strong wind sends Crona flying back..along with everyone else in the hallway. Liz grabs Patty, protecting her as they land hard on the ground..back where the bed is..Girko doing the same for Justin.

"Fuck!" Ragnarok roars as Crona gets back up quickly..Arachne has appeared in this room with them..a smirk on her face..she's blocking the hallway..and Maka's still screaming. "Maka's still in trouble! Move the fuck out of the way bitch! "

Crona roars out with Ragnaork's rage and charges towards Arachne, his sword ready, his eyes on fire.

"So your Medusa's child..the one she most desperately hide from me.." She chuckles as she puts her hand up..stopping Crona in mid air before he can get to her..she grins at him.. "I see why now, Medusa's little girl is really a boy. What a criminal my sister is! So very disgusting of her! IT's too rich!" Arachne throws Crona..He hits the wall with a cry of pain. "I bet my mother is rolling over in her grave!" She screams this..those lips twisting.

"Your about to fucking join her in the dirt!" Ragnarok screams, Crona pants before he screams with him, getting right back up..about to charge her again-

"Crona!" Kid grabs him..stopping him. The pink haired boy fights with him..only for kid to tighten his hold.

"Get off!"

"Listen Crona you can't make it through like this! She'll just keep pushing you back.." Kid looks at him seriously. "..We will take care of her..let us fight her..you rub past her and save Maka.." Kid grips his shoulder. "..You go and save her..She's waiting for you."

"Yeah we got this bitch Crona!" Patty cheers, getting her cross out.

"Go and fucking get that dumb ass so we can end all this shit." Girko starts up his chain saw..Justin takes a step forward...pulling out two crosses.

"To save her Crona..you must break the ball she's in..it will stop the ritual. You must hurry. She doesn't have much time." Justin grips his crosses.

"Right! Witch arachne!" Kid steps in front of Crona, pulling out an ax from his suit..his cross necklace shinning proudly. "This is the day you die! In the name of my father, in the name of Maka, You will be destroyed for all your sins!" Kid stances himself..those pericing eyes narrowing. "I judge you."

"Fuck yeah show that big titted lady who's boss with some yoga." Soul bends his back like Kid, holding his machine gun..smirking. "I don't know much about witches, but I know if you shoot a bitch enough she stays down."

"You all are going to defeat me? Your nothing young witch hunter! Your all nothing but pawns in this great, great game!" Arachne's hands light up..her eyes turning black-

"We may be the pawns.." Justin jumps in front of her..throwing the cross right on her hand, getting her to gasp, taking a step back, it breaking her spell..Justin's eyes..are on fire. "But you are no Queen Arachne, and it will be known to all in this battle."

"Attack now!" Kid shouts at Soul..who starts firing his machine gun..hitting Arachne only a couple of times before she puts a force field up, her wounds healing. Patty and liz throw their crosses at the force field..it wavers..Arachen takes a step forward..her eyes locked on soul who's still firing at her..Her eyes starting to turn black with a rage-

"Crona now!" Kid commands..Crona wastes no time. He sees his opening..a space right behind Arachne..Crona runs..the fastest he's ever had..as Arachne starts fighting off the other six that are throwing crosses at her, jumping on her..Crona's able to make it past her..Arachen's eyes widen.

"Oh no you-" She turns..ready to kill Crona..Only for Kid to jump on her back, shoving a cross against her throat, getting her to gurgle..

Crona doesn't look back. He keeps running..He hears screams from behind..he feels the magic..but there's only one scream he truly hears..one scream that brings him horror..

Maka's..Maka is still screaming.

Crona gets to the door, and bust it down..not able to think about what he might see..His heart beat is ecstatic..his mind flooded with Ragnarok's feelings...

If possible..his chest hurts even more as his eyes take in Maka..his beloved, screaming to the top of her lungs..She's in a blue ball, her body lighting up in odd black light..Tears falling down her face..blood at the corner of her mouth..She looks..drained..this light is draining her..making her frailer..bonier.

"Maka!" Crona and Ragnarok cry, the sword lighting up as Crona jumps in, ready to destroy this ball-

Crona is kicked in the face, sent flying back into the wall. He's not able to even figure out what happen before something sharp shoots out at him..Crona jumps out of the way..baring making it out from being impaled.

"You little shit!" Crona blinks..as he takes in this short man in front of him..his eye brow is twitching..his nose..is what almost stabbed him..He looks like a old man.. "I'll kill you for trying to get in the way of what lady Arachne wants."

"What the fuck are you?" Ragnarok grunts..this gets something to snap in the man.

"I"ll show you what the fuck I am!" He roars, his nose getting thicker..it comes back, only to shoot back at Crona, Crona blocks it..having a sword fight with Ragnarok...and..this guy's nose. He's small, so he's very fast..Crona cries in pain when he stabs him in the leg..

"Crona!" Ragnarok shouts out in concern as it rips out of his leg..Crona roars out, lifting up his sword to cut this man's head off..

Only for his nose to shoot out faster..going right through Crona's shoulder into the wall..pinning him to it...The man rips Ragnarok from his hold..leaving Crona weaponless.

"Get the fuck off me! Crona!" The sword shakes, trying to get out of this man's hold..but he can't.

"It's over for you! You little shit!" The man barks..about to stab Crona with his own sword..

Crona hears maka's scream..knowing she's right there..His lips go in a tight line..

"No."

"..No?" The man stops mid way..not being able to help it..the boy's voice has changed completely..his bangs covering his eyes.

"This isn't over.." Crona grabs the man's nose that's in his shoulder..He starts to..pull it out..his teeth grinding. "Maka isn't going to die..This isn't going to be the end of her..She isn't going to be taken!" Crona struggles..the man is trying to keep his nose in..but..this boy is finding strength..Crona looks up..his eyes so dark..so full of determination.. "I won't let her!" He screams before he rips his nose out of him..his blood splatting but he doesn't care..he kicks this man in the face..ripping Ragnarok from his hold.

"Fucking finish him!" Ragnarok roars..Crona feels it..feels all the emotions..becoming one with Ragnarok once more..He roras out..before swinging the sword down..the man is about to stab him with his nose..

When Crona decapitates him. Cuts his head clean off. The man's blood gets on him..in his hair..in his mouth..He doens't care. He feels nothing..

Then he hears her scream..yet again. Crona wipes around..Maka's..detrating..She's dying! "Maka!" Crona and Ragnarok roar out..the sword lighting up, he jumps towards it..and with a powerful cry..He slices across the ball..overing Maka's head..

It cuts right through it..The ball breaks..The black light fades away from Maka..her screams dying..as she falls weakly..not able to hold herself up.

"M-Maka!" Crona catches her before she falls..he pulls her out of the ball..and holds her close to his chest..He knows he shouldn't..He's tired of it..but he cries. He cries because she's been hurt..because this is all his fault..he cries he has her..and she's breathing..alive in his arms.

Maka groans..her eyes fluttering open..She looks around groggily..but when her eyes fall on Crona..they widen..She grabs a hold of him. "C-Crona? You m-made it..you..you saved me..where..where Is Ragnaork?..is he okay? He.."

"I'm right here.." Ragnaork's voice is soft as he appears on the blade..Maka has to rub her eyes..but when she still sees this..She blinks.

"Your..ah..sword?"

"Long story, lets get you the fuck out of here."

"Are you alright Maka? Please let me carry y-you, we're going to get out of this.." Crona holds her tightly..kissign her forehead...his tears keep falling ."..Y-You keep getting ripped from m-me..You c-can't..you c-can't leave me anymore!" Crona finds himself yelling this..nows not the time for this..he knows..yet he can't stop himself..He can't lose her anymore..can't be ripped from her..He needs her..it's too painful..He needs her so much. "P-Please..i can't.." He can't do it. He needs her. He wants her by his side always..He never wants to her that scream..he just wants to hold her forever..keep her safe and warm..hold her with Ragnarok..they can both keep her safe..Just them..that's all..He never wants to lose that..THis is his family, the only family he's ever known.

Maka looks up at him with wide eyes..before they go back to normal..She smiles..gently as she reaches out..touching the wound on his shoulder..healing it..before touching his thigh..healig him once again..She cups his cheeks..wiping those tears away. " It's okay Crona..it's okay..i'm here..i'm okay.." She leans in..kissing him on the lips..capturing those querying lips..he hicups..holding her even closer..trembling ..he kisses her back..with such feeling..such a passion..She knows She means everything to him..and he means everything to her..

Ragnarok stays in the sword..watching as this goes on..with out jealous..with out anything dark feeling..He sighs..in relief..

She's alive. She's going to be okay..

"I can get up.." maka pulls away from the kiss..she only winces slightly..before she gets up..standing tall.

"Are y-you sure you don't need help?" Crona reaches out for her, but she shakes her head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine..now lets go out there, and win this fucking war huh? Kill this bitch once and for all." Maka grins..grabbing Crona's hand..the one that's holding Ragnarok.. "Together."

"T-Together."

"Fucking together!" Ragnarok joins in..not helping to smirk..just a little bit.

"She's o-out here Maka..Kid and the others are fighting her.." Crona shifts.

"Then lets help them! Come on! We can kill her!" Maka roars..a hate so deep forming in her eyes..it takes Crona aback as she grabs him and pulls him out of the room..running down the hallway..ready to fight this bitch with all her friends..ready to make her pay for the shit she's done...

They skid to a stop..a gasp leaving Maka's lips..as she takes in..her friends..

Kid, liz, patty, soul, Justin and Girko..all lay on the ground..limp..Giriko on top of Jusitn..as in a way to protect him..Kid is laying on his back..his head lolled to the side..Liz is in front of Patty..but both of them are out...Soul is on his stomach..all their eyes are closed..their bodies hurt..racked with marks..

"Well.." Arachne smirks, looking at Crona and Maka that hae just came in this room..Shed's siting on her bed..drinking some wine. "That was a waste. They were like ants trying to take on a ant eater..idiots." She chuckles.

"You bitch.." maka's voice trembles..her eyes shaking.

"T-They lost..so quickly.." Crona grips Ragnaork..steping forward. "M-Maka I want you to get out of h-here-"

"I'm not leaving you. We fight together. We can fucking take her." Maka feels her self calm..when she sees that everyone is breathing..they're just knocked out..Arachne didn't kill them..

Thank god.

"Take me?.." Arachne stands..her smirk is so twisted..her eyes bouncing slightly as she stares at Maka..with a hungry. " No..It is I..who will take you my dear. Take everything from you!' She roars out..her eeys getting darker..those webs in them getting brighter..this woman..is changing..Her bones crack..She gets taller..her lower half..getting larger..rouder..She loses her legs..only for them to be replaced by 8 more..Her dress rips..exposing her top hair almost completely..only a black web around her chest..Maka stares at her..in disgust..She's..half human, half spider..Magic is coming off of her..her buttom half black..and of a spider..

"Let me show you Maka.." Arachen laughs..her fingers twitching..her magic gathering. " Why my mother likes me so much..let me show you, that i'm worthy to be death..."

"M-Maka.." Crona stands by her side..griping her hand tightly..She looks over at him..seeing the fire in his eyes..She looks down..seeing the sword light up..Ragnaork's eyes on fire as well..She nods..before glaring back at Arachne..Her power builds..her hair moving..

All Crona said was her name..just her name..told her everything she needed to know. That he's here..that they both are..That they will stand with her to the end..

By the end of this..there will e one last witch standing..and best believe it's going to be her.

Crona lifts up his sword..Maka's hands twitch..Aranche smirks..

Lets end this war.

* * *

**Here you go! I don't have much to say..please review and let me know what you think! till next time:)**


	74. Chapter 74

"Die bitch!" Ragnarok roars as Crona runs towards Arachne full speed, his sword back, that fire in his eyes, his teeth grinding. He's wasting no time. It's time to finally kill her. Time to get Maka the fuck out of here. Time to wipe that smirk off her face. Crona doesn't like how She's looking at Maka, like she's something to eat..It gets something to boil inside him and Ragnarok..their rage exploded into this. He's not thinking about her powers or strength. He's only thinking about destroying her.

"Foolish boy." Arachne chuckles as her hands light up..a spell on the tip of her tongue. "Your definably Medusa's child, i'll kill you before you can-"

"_Slice and dice!"_ Maka screams out, she runs closer and does a back flip..when she becomes level with The spider witch's creepy legs..right before she lands she shoots out green power. Arachne only looks at it and shoots back such a weak spell.

"You'll have to do better then that-" Arachne states..but a scream to her right, makes her eyes light in realization, she moves back just in time as Crona slings down his sword..he missed, but he slings it again, this time cutting off one of her legs with one slice. Arachne cries out in pain as she becomes off balanced, the other pointy legs keeping her up. She glares daggers at Crona who is going in for another cut, making sure not to give her a break. Arachne's eyes narrow..and Crona is sent back, hitting the wall hard and with a cry, he falls down. The spider witch immediately starts healing herself..

Only for Maka to appear right in front of her, those eyes a blazed, the hate and malice shining brightly as she goes to punch Arachne..The spider witch catching it easily, smirking at her.

"That-" Aranche starts only to cry in pain..when three more of her legs get cut off. She whips her head down..and sees green power spiking out Maka's leg..like a knife..The sneaky bitch, she only did this to get close enough to take out Arachne's legs! Arachne growls in pain, her becoming more off balanced..Maka lifts her leg again, about to cut her once more. This time the spider witch is prepared. She throws Maka away from her quickly..her black power shocking Maka, getting her to cry out..Now time to get to her wounds-

Right when Maka falls..Crona jumps over her, his sword is vibrating, sweat beading down his face..Ragnarok's eyes are red in the sword as Crona jumps in the air..coming down on the spider witch. "THIS ENDS NOW!" They both roar out as Crona lands in front of Maka..He stabs down the sword..Crying out in a loud voice as a large wave of power heads towards the spider witch..Arachne's eyes widen as the wave hits her full force..forcing her back all the way towards the wall..He's got her. He had to.

"Wow..Crona, Ragnarok..that was kick ass." Maka grins over at them, getting Crona to look at her, he frowns when he sees She's bleeding out of her arm..She landed on a piece of broken glass from the fight.

"M-Maka are you okay?" He gets closer to her-

"Crona look out!" Maka cries suddenly and tackles him out of the way..just as that wave of magic comes back at them..It passes them, going through the walls..Maka and Crona look over at Arachne..who had just pushed all that raw power away with her hands..Her hands only slightly bleed..then are healed..Her legs..they're healed as well..She looks good as new.

"You'll have to do better then that. Did you really think you two could beat me? Just give in to me Maka..your only dragging out the edible." Arachne stomps down on the ground..causing It to shake, Crona and Maka gripping onto each other so they don't lose their balance _"Spider's poison!_" Arachne roars out..her finger nails get really long..glowing with purple light..before they shoot out quickly..They're a blur.

"_Force field!"_ Maka holds Crona closer..as they are surrounded by green light..Arachne's spell hits them hard..Maka grinding her teeth to hold up her protection..She holds onto Crona for support..knowing if she fails, Crona is going to die with her. He gives her strength to hold on to the force field. No matter how rapidly Arachne shoots at them..she holds it up..This is ridiculous! She needs to think of a way to kill this bitch and kill her fast..as expected She's strong..really strong..Maka gets this sinking feeling Arachne isn't even using her full strength..She's toying with them..smirking at them.

"Fuck this bitch doesn't give up!" Ragnarok growls, watching as they are continuously attacked.

"Maka.." Crona frowns as he watches sweat fall down her face..She's panting, clinging to him. Holding this up is hurting her..it makes Ragnarok's being boil more.

"I'm fine.." Maka gives him a reassuring smile..but it looks more like a wince.

"Death! Don't you want all this to end? Don't you want your suffering to stop?" Arachne calls out..Maka can feel..Death stir in her cage..She grips the bars of her cage tightly..those eyes narrowing in her hate.

Maka's force field finally breaks. It shatters, but she's quick. _"Rebound!"_ Maka screams..and all these needles are sent back to Arachne..They all hit her..going back into her..That didn't do anything but save them.

"Fighting me is useless. This all could stop Maka." Arachne's hands light up...she mumbles something under her breath..Maka feels power underneath her, it gets her eyes to widen.

"Crona move!" He does, he jumps away from where he's standing..just as a sharp spider leg comes out of the ground..ready to impale him. Maka dodges one herself..Crona and her having to separate as they move constantly..They exchange a look before they start running towards Arachne..both their eyes on fire.

"Oh no you don't." Arachne smirks as She points at Crona..about to freeze him-

"Maka!" Crona yells out for her, holding out his hand..She nods, and grabs it..together they spin in the air..only for Crona to throw Maka..She soars towards Arachne. _"Break!"_ She screams..and all of Arachne's legs crumble..This breaking her spell, and getting her to cry out. "Take that you fucking bitch!" Maka screams, her power sending Arachne back..shocking her as it does so. "_Spikes!"_ as soon as Arachne hits the wall..spikes come out of it..going through her stomach, and her odd bottom..pinning her to the wall..green and red blood oozing out of her. "This is for my mother! For taking her away from me!"

"You're mistaken.. my dear.." Arachne's lips..curl up into a sick smirk..even In the state she's in..Maka watches..as she rips herself out of the spikes..that smirk never falling like it didn't hurt. Maka opens her mouth to say another spell-

Arachne lashes out..her long fingers pushed together..She jabs Maka's shoulder..her nails pierce her flesh, getting her to cry out As Arachne heals herself once again...her finger nail's going deeper into Maka's shoulder-.

"Get the hell off her!" Crona roars as he stabs the ground..A wave of power comes out from under Arachne..getting her to cry out and let go of Maka. Maka takes steps back, holding her bleeding shoulder till it heals.

"Crona get down!" Maka commands..and when he lays down..She spreads her arms..her power gathering..her hair whipping around._.this is her chance..this is where it ends..where she avenges her mother..where she wins..where good finally wins against' evil._ "_Devil's halo!"_ Maka cries out..bright light circling around her..before shooting out..going over Crona..breaking anything in it's path..bring the ceiling down, Maka holds her hands up so Crona and her don't get crushed, shielding them from the falling debris.

"No!" Arachne grabs a hold of the power..grinding her teeth..trying to push it back..She's doing it, slowly but surely she's about to push her spell back-"

"I don't think s-so!" Crona does a spin on his heel..Before he throws his sword. "Ragnarok!"

"Got this bitch!" Ragnarok stabs right through Arachne's chest..Her mouth opens in a silent scream..but she's still holding the halo..

"_corpse party!"_ Maka screams..The sword lights up..it's power radiating as Ragnarok shocks Arachne with his new power..Maka panting, encouraging him on..She can handle it.

Arachne can no longer hold Maka's halo.. She lets go of it..and it goes right through her bottom..Arachne roars out in pain..as she falls to the ground..green goo pooling around her..Ragnarok still in her chest.

"M-Maka you did it!" Crona beams at her..he feels..a happiness..It's finally over. They can go home. They can leave this horrible place and forget about this..

"Yeah.." Maka knows she got Arachne good..but..She has a bad feeling that-

Chuckling cuts off her thoughts..both Crona and Maka tense as they look back at Arachne..She's laughing..she's still alive even though most of her spider half has been cut off of her..Her hair is out of the bun, it curling crazily around her face..Those eyes..full of madness as she starts to lift herself up..with no legs. "Your so, so foolish. I'm telling you Maka you can not kill me. I must say i'm impressed that you made it this far..My sister taught you something..but.."Arachne throws her head back..making a odd sound as..Her button grows back..good as new..blood drips from the corner of her mouth..she licks it off..That mad smile tainting her lips. "She didn't teach you enough!" Arachne chuckles..before her lips start moving..and her hands..Maka knows she's saying a powerful spell. She has to stop her!

" _Hell's volcano-"_ Maka starts..

Death tackles the cage..this sends..a jolt of pain through Maka's body..breaking her spell. She cries out and falls to her knees..The cage has weaken...

It's bending at Death's blows.

'stop it..' Maka commands her, panting..

'I won't stop till i'm gone.." Death's voice growls. 'or..everyone else is.'

"Ragnarok!" Crona calls for him..He's still in Arachne's chest, she didn't rip him out. He roars as he shocks her again..Breaking Arachne's spell. She growls, ripping the sword out of her chest..the wound healing immediately.

"I'll break you-" Arachne grips the sword..her power going out, making Ragnarok yell out in agony.

"Get off him!" Crona picks up a piece of glass..He jumps, stabbing it into her back..using his weight, he hangs onto the glass..it ripping down her spine, getting Arachne to drop Ragnarok, turning to grab a hold of Crona..only for him to slip between her spider legs..his small body hard to grab as he grabs Ragnarok once again..They connect..He feels Ragnarok's gratitude..his respect..it fuels Crona..The sword already vibrates as he blocks one of Aranche's legs before it can stab him "Your not going to take away my family!"

"your family?" Arachne pants. "I am your family Crona. I'm your aunt. Blood runs thicker then water..and if I know anything.." Arachne lashes out, grabbing Crona's throat before he can stab her again..her eyes dark. "You're as much of a snake as your mother. It's sad really..She never loved you did she?" Arachne chuckles at how Crona's eyes flash..She tightens her grip on his throat..He can't breathe..and Ragnarok can't reach her..He's screaming, yelling at him to do something..He can't get away. "Oh you poor child..I can give you my love." Arachne pulls back her hand...her index finger and middle finger aimed for Crona's eyes..to silence him for good.

"No Crona!" Maka pants, about to get up, about to save him-

Death tackles her cage again..it bends, getting Maka to cry out in pain, holding herself.

"Stop it!" She screams, trying to force herself up..but Death is persistent..she's still trying to get out..

"Crona!" Ragnarok screams..when Arachne jabs down her fingers..

Suddenly Arachne is tackled off of him..Crona falling on his butt, taking greedy breaths of air..His breath catches when he sees who saved him..

It's one of Arachne's troops..His eyes..those eyes are bouncing so bad..a twisted smile on his lips that..he reminds him of..

_Judas.._

"Get off." Arachne growls..this troop is ripped in half by the spider witch's power.. as she gets back up..Her eyes a glare. She jumps back up, her hand pointed at Crona.

"Back the fuck up!" Maka screams..her power goes out, sending Arachne some feet back..Maka pants..feeling drained as she glances at Crona. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...' Crona gets back up..gripping his sword close to him..glaring at Arachne that is smirking at them.

"Crona..I need you to hold her off for me..So I can use one of my most powerful spells. We'll end this now. This battle has gone on long enough." Maka forces herself up..ignoring the pain Death is putting her through..she closes her eyes..gathering her power..Crona gets in front of her protectively-

Only to get knocked to the side by Arachne..the spider witch grabs a hold of Maka, breaking her concentration, her eyes snapping open.

"You and Medusa's son are very close..You trust him..and he trust you. Your team work is admirable..but.." Her lips curl. "you see my dear, he's the one that's been lying to you all this time. You trust him with all your heart and soul..while he's been hiding things from you..he knew about Medusa all along, he-"

"Shut up!" Crona suddenly roars out..lunging forward he..slices Arachne's arm off...His eyes dark with that rage but..there's something else..a fear, a desperation to silence the spider witch for good.

"You insolent brat!" Arachne roars out in agony..red blood pouring down like a water fountain..Maka knows she can't heal that..Crona just got rid of one of her hands, a very good hit. Her eyes turn black as She grabs Crona by the face..digging her nails in, she sends her power through him. Shocking him, getting him to scream out in pain-

"Stop!" Maka pushes Arachne off of Crona..only for her to point at him..He's sent flying back..a web appearing around him..trapping him.

"N-No!" He struggles to get free..but Ragnarok's stuck too.

"Crona!" Maka cries out for him..only for Arachne to grab her..Her eyes are crazy.

"This ends now! I will be death and I will be her now!" Arachne roars as her power goes through Maka..shocking her, getting her to scream..Arachne's draining her..and Death's hits are getting stronger..She wont be able to last much longer..She can't get away from her

"M-Maka no!" Crona and Ragnarok cry out..struggling to get loose..but it's no use..they're trapped..and so is Maka..they're going to be force to watch as their life is taken from them..their love is taken from them.

Maka screams..the cage about to break..everything she's worked for about to be taken away from her..all the pain..all the fighting..for nothing..it was all for nothing-

The pain stops. Arachne lets go of her..jumping back..Her eyes wide as she stares at this person that just shoved her off of Maka..and is now holding the younger girl in her arms..

"Your okay." Maka stops screaming..to look up..her eyes locking onto those piercing yellow eyes..those eyes of a snake..of a murderer..those eyes full of nothing..yet..Maka sees something as Medusa holds her..She feels her power go through her..healing her as Medusa nuzzles her head. "Everything's going to be fine..it's reaching the end."

Maka doesn't like being held by her..but..then she sees something..

_Medusa holding her mother, kissing her mother..her mother smiling as Medusa holds her so gently.._

Maka..leans in to Medusa for support, letting her power go through her..to heal her. Medusa lets her go..to turn her attention back to her sister who is staring at her with wide eyes.

"Medusa? How did you get in?" Arachne takes a step back..her teeth grinding.

"Your force field weaken. It seems your little witches couldn't hold it up anymore." Medusa takes a step closer..Crona stares at her..with those eyes..both relieved to see her..and not. "Maka.." Medusa glances back at her..Maka can't form words..Death is still making this hard on her, banging on the cage, roaring out. "I want you to do that spell I taught you..you know the one i'm talking about..I will hold her off..and you will deliver the finishing blow." Medusa turns back to Arachne..only to see her right in front of her. Medusa holds up her arms, blocking those legs from stabbing her..her arms set on fire, getting Arachne to screech and back up as her legs are burned...

Maka knows what spell she's talking about..it gets herself to shiver just thinking about it..She's never actually completed it..but she knows that once this spell is done, Maka is spent. She won't have anymore power..Maka grips her fist..knowing there's no other way..Her power gathers..and she begins.

"_Blood is the essence of life. Blood is life and life Is blood. Death likes the taste of blood , likes the taste of life. She's thirsty for life, thirsty for her life."_ Maka points at Arachne..her body lighting up.

"No!" Arachne roars out, her eyes lighting in realization as She grabs a hold of Medusa's snake from her arm that just reached out for her. "Maka that won't only kill me but it will destroy you! Medusa's trying to become death! Even now she's trying to betray you!"

Maka doesn't listen to her. _"I call on the powers of life and death, I surrender to death, so that it may take this life-"_

" Maka you must listen to me! Listen to what your saying! Im not going to lose to my sister! You still don't believe that Medusa is against you? I can prove it!"

"_-love is powerful but hate stems deeper. Kill, kill, kill. Destroy her for her sins, take this life and take it now!-"_ Maka 's getting close to the end..she's about to kill her..end all of this.

"Look! That boy's curse! Who do you think gave him that? In a way to control him? To have something over you!" Arachne grabs Medusa's wrist..the snake witch's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement.

"I know it was you!' Maka shouts out, the spell still going. "Dont even try! _Life's-"_ Maka is about to finish it..when..

"Not I, her!" Arachne's eyes change..Medusa recoils..trying to hide her hand..but it's too late..

Maka sees the mark on her hand..the mark of a purple flower...She saw how it lit up..and how Crona's lit up with it..She feels the magic off this curse for the first time..It's like..a spell has been lifted..exposing this to her..This isn't Arachne's magic..

It's Medusa's.

This shocks Maka enough..The spell breaks. She roars out in pain..falling down..her hands burnt up, her eyes shaking..her whole being turning.. "M-Medusa..you..your the one t-that cursed him?..That means.."

Medusa's been trying to kill her all this time.

"See Maka?! She has done nothing but lie to you! She's the one that cursed Crona, who sent that plant beast on you! She's been poisoning you with that black liquid, all her!"

Maka's shutting down.._what?..but..but..Why?..Why would she._.Her head is hurting..She can't grasp anything..everything is getting blurry..Medusa doesn't look at Maka.. as Arachne throws her back.

"She wants you dead! She wants Death out of that cage just like me!" Arachne roars..as a black spike forms In her hands. "It's time to finish this! To finish the ritual! Your going to be mine! Even you can't stop me now Medusa!" Arachne moves lighting fast..ready to pierce her with this spike..To end the ritual..to steal her body..

Maka can't move..can't think..._Medusa has been against her all this time..but her mother..why..and did..did Crona and Ragnarok know?..all this time? No! they couldn't have..they couldn't have_..

Maka hears Crona cry her name..screaming with Ragnarok..She hears Arachne's laughter...a black aura around her protecting her from any of Medusa's attacks..She hears Death..still banging on her cage..

This is it. This is the end..This is what it all comes down to..all that effort..gone. It was for no reason..Maka was doomed from the start. Maka can't look away from the spike..knowing it will pierce her..it will break the cage..She can already feel it draining her from here..

"its over!" Arachne roars, lifting up the spike..before jabbing it forward..

It pierces through flesh and bone..a sickening ripping sound breaking the quiet of the room..blood splats on the floor..The spike going all the way through..already sucking the power..the life out of it's victim..She doesn't make a sound..doesn't make a cry..she just..takes it.

Maka's breathing is uneven..her eyes wide..as her blood splats on her face..as she takes in the spike..that is inches from her chest..it being stopped by something in it's way..Maka can't comprehend what's going on..and by the look on everyone's face..she can tell they don't either.

"you.." Arachne's face falls..staring her sister in the eyes..the one that just took the blow..Arachne's eyes shake..She can see the spike already working..sucking the life out of Medusa..it won't stop till She's dead..Arachne knows the power of her attack..it wasn't meant for Medusa..it was meant to break Death's cage.. "..Idiot.." She trembles..knowing this was her only spike..it will take starting the whole ritual over again to make another one..Arachne rips the spike out..trying to stop it's effects..trying to keep it..but it disappears from her hands..Medusa falls limply in front of Maka..her blood pooling around her..There's..a crack in her face..her skin is so pale..becoming sunken in..

Maka stares at her with shaking eyes..nothing making sense.. "W-why..why did you save me? This is what you wanted..death to be out of her cage..why did you stop it?..why are you dying?"

"..It's true..I wanted to kill you..." Medusa starts weakly..Maka gets closer so she can hear..her eyes so wide. "I wanted to rip you of your body..make you suffer..Kami..Kami died because of you. I wanted you to feel pain..to hurt like I did...I wanted you dead.." Medusa's eyes get glossy. "..Because I wanted her back. I wanted to sacrifice your life..for hers. I wanted to have her again..to gain back the feeling of being human..of being cared about..the feeling of her warmth. So yes..it's true..I've been making your life a living hell..wanting for death to take you over..so I could..have her..back.." Her words are getting weaker..Maka's heart aches..realizing what Eruka meant..Medusa..wanted to give up Maka's life..for her mothers..It's still betrayal but..Maka holds Medusa in her arms..not caring that blood is getting on her.

"I'm going to heal you okay? You'll be fine.." Maka starts trying..only for Medusa to grab her hands, stopping her.

"You'll..need your strength..there's nothing you can do for me.." Medusa's..shoulders start to break in..like glass..it gets Maka to gasp..Medusa's breaking..apart. "Maybe I should say sorry.." Medusa touches Maka's cheek..rubbing it gently.. "..but I don't feel sorry. Even now..I still want to kill you..i watched..as she slowly died..as her face..slowly sunk in..because of you..because of her sacrifice..i hated you..maybe I still do...I still want her back..but..you've reminded me..what really made Kami happy..You reminded me..She gave up her life for you..because you are her world..She would never..forgive me if I killed you for her..it doesn't stop me..from wanting it...the more I look at you..the more it pains me, aches me.." Medusa's legs break in. "..Heh..it's funny. I've spent..so much time with this plan..put so much effort into it..only to turn around and go against everything i've done..Kami ruins my plans.. once again.." Medusa's other shoulder breaks in.."..Maybe..maybe I did love her..maybe..this is this empty feeling in my chest..ever since she's been gone..maybe this is the yearning I feel..the pain.." Medusa chuckles..sadly. "Is it love?..this horrible feeling?...I miss her..so much..I..wanted her back..so much.."

Maka then sees..images flash through her head..And she knows it's what Medusa's thinking..

_Kami laying her head on Medusa's shoulder..tried out..Medusa holding her close..nuzzling her head..._

_Her mother's smile..Maka sees Medusa..watching her mother from a window..watching as Kami holds a baby Maka..and Spirit holds Kami..There's no anger..she's only watching..watching..to make sure her mother's smile is there...Maka sees Kami hugging Medusa..both smiling..till they fade away._.

Maka feels..tears fall down her face as she holds Medusa closer..She's weeping..crying for Medusa..She cant help it..as she watches more of this woman cave in..She's dying..

"Don't..Don't let Kami's death..be in vain Maka.." Medusa wipes her tears. "..don't let..all of this..be in vain.." Medusa smiles ..up at Maka..those tears still falling down the younger girl's face. "Kami..would..never..forgive me..if you..died.." Then..Medusa's hand goes limp..She completely shatters..turning into dust in Maka's hands..

She's gone. Medusa the snake witch is dead.

Crona and Ragnarok stare at where Medusa was in shock..their mouths wide open_..what?..but.._

"So foolish! Now I have to do it all over again! That mistake of a life! that-"

"**Stop."** Maka's voice is dark..as she gets up..her bangs covering her eyes..She grips the dust in her hands..She points a finger At Arachne ..She doesn't even look... "..**Life's surrender."** She speaks the final words of the spell..since she said it all..She's able to do it..even though she doesn't have any power..Medusa's death..as sent her over the edge..She does this..even though this spell could kill her..at this point she doesn't care.

"N-No!" Arachne tries to turn..to run..to get out of here..only for black claws to come out of the ground..grabbing a hold of her..trapping her..Arachne cries out in agony as they grip her..crushing her..taking the wind right out of her.

"You'll pay.. for everything you've done..For taking my mother, for cursing me..for killing Medusa..." Maka grips her fist.. "YOU'LL PAY!" She roars out..a dark cloud coming out of her..It forms..into the shape of the grim reaper..Maka's power is going haywire..SO much of it..so much..darkness.

"No! This can't happen! I'm a royal! I'm-" The grim reaper ..shoves his bony hands down Arachne's throat..he sticks his whole hand in..Getting Arachne to gurgle, her eyes wide in pain..

"And i'm death bitch!" the grim reaper growls..before he rips his hand out..only to shove it through her chest..ripping her heart out...Arachne chokes..Watching as her heart beats in the grim reaper's hands..only for for him to squeeze..squeeze till it pops..the blood going everywhere like he just popped a water balloon.

"Mother.." Arachne gets out..before she falls over..dead..lifeless...

It's over.

The grim reaper turns..and returns into Maka...She falls over in her exhaustion..her bangs covering her eyes..her body..becoming limp.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries out..the web fades off of him and he runs towards her..dropping to her side he holds her in his arms. His eyes shaking..but when he sees she's breathing..he sighs..in relief..She's only hurt..tried..She's okay..She won..

"It's..it's over.." Ragnarok comes out of the sword causing it to shatter..not able to hold himself in any longer..He holds Maka in his arms..those piercing blue eyes deep as he rubs her hair..he glances up..looking at the dust of Medusa. "..It's completely over Crona."

"Y-Yeah.." Crona takes in a deep breath..He puts his hand over Ragnarok's..just so he can feel connected to him again,..they're all connected..and surprisingly..Ragnarok doesn't take Crona's hand off of him..He almost seems to welcome it..

They need each other now.

"You did it you fucking bitch.." Ragnarok can't help his large smile..it's of happiness...it's over. It's finally fucking over. All the hardships..everything..they did it. They fucking did it...He leans down..kissing Maka on the lips..as Crona continues to hold her close..when Ragnarok pulls away..Crona warps his arms around the both of them, pulling them closer together..

This is his family. He'll never let go...it's over.

Crona and Ragnarok hear some groans behind them..and when they turn around..Kid and his group are starting to get up..Liz asking Patty if she's okay..Giriko holding Justin tighter..making sure he's still alive..but the boy's still knocked out..Kid forces himself up..Soul helping him up..Kid's eyes fall on Arachne's body..and his eyes light up. "You did it!" He beams, looking over at Crona and Ragnarok..only to see the state Maka's in..he frowns deeply. "Maka! Is she hurt badly?" Kid limps over to her..Getting close enough to see her..Soul, Liz and Patty following behind him.

"Damn." Soul whistles when he gets a look at Arachne's spider body. "That was one ugly bitch."

"I d-don't know.."Crona swallows. "K-Kid do you still have that potion? W-we could use it on Maka."

"Ah! Yes of course.." Kid pulls out that vial..and hands it to Crona..Crona stares at him a moment..as he takes the vial from him..He looks at how Kid is looking at Maka..The pink haired boy looks back down at the girl he loves..

"..Thank you Kid."

"What?"Kid seems taken aback at Crona's soft voice..

"Thank you for helping us..without you this might not have turned out how it d-did..You brought a a-army to help her..I k-know we've never gotten along..I s-still don't really like you...b-but i'm grateful to you...so..thank you." Crona rubs Maka's cheek..Ragnarok just grumbles a 'yeah' in agreement. He still wants to beat the shit out of Kid.

"Crona.." Kid stares at him..before smiling.. "..It's I who should be thanking you..you're the one that's really taken care of her..even in the beginning.." Kid puts a hand on Crona's shoulder, and he looks up at him. "I could never help her..she never wanted my help..always yours. If there was a problem, you were the only one that could make her better..that she wanted to make her better..In her mother's death.. I couldn't even get her to speak.." Kid smiles..a big sadly. "You got her to smile Crona. You brought her back. I judged you wrong..and I apologize. In my jealousy I didn't open my eyes to see..how good you were for her. So thank you..for watching and taking care of my best friend.." Kid glances at Maka's face..those eyes glossed over. "..Where I couldn't."

Crona stares at him with wide eyes..taking in all he said..That has to be the nicest thing Kid's said to him..and his words..get his chest to tighten..Maka only wanted him..only came to him..He was..jealous of Kid for nothing..in this moment..Crona gets a understanding of Kid..and for once..he's able to smile at him..Kid sees it..and smiles back..any tension between them..gone..

It's over.

"Go and heal her now.."Kid glances at the vial..and Crona nods. He turns his attention back to Maka..taking the cap off the vial..Time to heal her..time for them to go home..to make a new start..Ragnarok holds the limp Maka's head up,.as Crona places the vial to her lips..

"Yay we did it sis!" Patty cheers as she jumps up and hugs her sister, smiling. "The world and Maka are saved!"

"Yeah.." Liz smiles at her sister..holding her close..just glad this nightmare is over..

Justin groans..coming to..his blue eyes are unfocused..they focus..only to see Giriko's face mere inches from his own..only to feel his warmth around him.

"Justin thank god your okay! Stop fucking scaring me like that!" Giriko growls but it's weak..his eyes full of relief.

"Is it over?..Is Arachne dead?.." Justin glances behind Giriko..seeing Arachne's body..when he sees her heart is gone..a red flag is sent up..his breath catching.. "S-Something's wrong.."

"what do you mean? The bitch is dead!" Giriko holds Justin closer. "Relax it's over.."

Crona pours the contents of the vial down Maka's throat..He waits for it to take effect..everyone does..It takes awhile..but soon Maka's cuts and her bruises get healed..her face gets brighter..and her breathing steady.

Everyone sighs in relief..beaming as Maka shifts..She lifts herself up..her eyes still closed..her bangs covering her eyes.

"M-Maka you did it! Arachne's dead! It's all over now!" Crona cheers..

Maka doesn't respond..

This..gets everyone's smile to falter..Ragnarok frowns. "Hey Maka-"

"That's not my name.." Maka speaks..as she slowly gets up..her bangs move..revealing her eyes..

Those eyes aren't Maka's. They're darker..full of hate..of such deep, stemmed feelings..her face is blank. "I go by many names..but I will not be called by the same name as life..no." her voice is odd.

"Sis what's wrong with Maka?" Patty tilts her head..Liz staring at her with wide eyes.

"N-No it can't be.." Kid takes a step back..knowing just who this is..his face falls in horror..

"M-Maka?" Crona takes a step closer..those dark eyes lock onto him..getting him to pause, a shiver being sent down his spine.

Maka stares at him a moment..her face blank..before she speaks. "..You look like someone I use to know.." She walks..till she's standing in front of Crona..those eyes..so deep. "But your not him..and i'm not her. This isn't over. There is no happy ending..if I cna't have one.." Maka takes steps back. "..No one can."

"Death.." Justin gets up..everyone turns to look at him..except for Crona who is looking at Maka with shaking eyes..not understanding why..He's feels so afraid of her..yet feels so familiar with this feeling at the same time... Maka looks at Justin..looking away from her hands that she was moving around. "What have you done to Maka?"

"..So it's true. This isn't a dream.." Maka..no, Death looks at her hands..feels her body. "I have the body..i'm the one in control once more.. I'm free..while life has taken my place...She wouldn't let me die..no..she wouldn't let my suffering end.." Death grips her fist.. "Then i'll make the world suffer with me. The world's at it's end..no more breathing, no more family..." Death's eyes get odd. "No more love. I will destroy it all."

"No Maka you have to fight her! You can't let her win!-" Kid protests.

"But you see..i've already won." Death cuts him off..she takes steps back..and finally..her lips twist into a wicked smile. "No one can stop me. The human race is done for!" She laughs madly..it crackles.

"M-Maka.." Crona reaches out for her..his chest twisting..IT was suppose to be over..

Death flinches away from him..wincing like his touch would bring her pain.

"D-Don't..don't look at me like that.."

Crona tilts his head..and Death backs up more..her bangs covering her eyes...

"Your not him. I'll make everyone pay for my suffering..and i'll begin where it all started.." Death's lips curl again..before she fades away. "..time to pay my old town a visit.."

Then she's gone.

Ragnarok can't believe this..He stares at where Maka was..with wide eyes..this..this was suppose to be fucking over. This is where they were suppose to have the happy ending, and live happily ever after or some shit like that!..

but it's not over. The struggle between life and death will never be over.

"She's going to destroy are old home!" Patty cries out.

"No...She's going to destroy the whole world.." Kid trembles. "We have to stop her! There has to be some way to help Maka fight her-"

"Maka's deep in herself now, locked away." Justin looks down, his eyes have a far away look. "..It's all up to her now..She hast to fight herself out.." Justin looks up. "But we can't let her destroy the world. We must protect what we can..us being around Maka should help her.."

Crona's knees feel weak..they give on him..only for Ragnarok to catch him..gripping him firmly. "We're going to fucking get her back..we're going to fucking get her back. "he says this over and over again..but it seems like he's trying to reassure himself just as much as Crona.. Crona takes comfort being close to Ragnarok..still feeling that connection they had..and maybe Ragnarok feels it too..that's why he continues to keep him close..not pushing him away..Crona's glad..He doesn't know if he could deal with it if Ragnarok pushed him away now..

"We can use the gem to beat Death to the town!" Kid pulls out that purple gem..getting close to everyone.. "We can't let any more innocent people die!"

They all nod..they all understand but..to protect the world..

They have to fight Maka. Crona can't..he won't..but that girl..isnt' Maka..Maka's still inside that body though..

They all fade away..with heavy hearts..fearing the worse for their world..and for Maka..

It was suppose to be all over..

This was suppose to be their happy ending.

* * *

**I know, I know. Supper short. sorry about that. I wanted to leave it as a clif hanger because i'm a ass like that. I bet you guys thought this was going to be the end? Hehe. Not yet~. Death is finally free and it's not going to be pretty.**

**I want to think AkimiB again for more of her wonderful fan art! If you have the time you should check them out on devinat art!**

**I'm already going to warn that next chapter will take forever to come out. If everything goes right..this fanfiction has..only three more chapters. Only three people. It's coming..and it's coming fast.**

**I really don't think anyone is going to guess how this is going to end..hehe. I think i've thrown all of you off of my trail but maybe not.**

**Till next time!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Your going to hate me by the end of this. This chapter is nothing but darkness and sadness. Just a warning.**

* * *

A young woman stares down at her hand..a small smile on her face..as she touches the diamond on her ring finger..It keeps her warm in this cold night..This ring..is keeping her sane. After seeing so much blood shed..seeing her friends and family kill each other..with those crazy eyes..oh those eyes..She'll never forget them. They will haunt her for the rest of her life..She'll always remember..her sister's blue eyes..how they bounced..how they looked..so glassy..as she tried to cut her throat-

The woman lifts up her hand..and kisses her ring..She won't think of that now..That's all over and done with..She still has her love..She still has her sanity..she won't lose it..for his sake she won't fall victim to the allure of madness..She'll fight it..She'll fight it to the very end..

As long as she has him. Her love. Her everything...He protects her, wipes her tears every night she cries in his arms..It's been hard..don't get her wrong. After getting out of the bomb shelter..once all the crazies stopped...They had no home to go to. It was destroyed..it was nothing but rubble..If not for her fiance's quick thinking..they wouldn't have this garage to sleep in..They have been living in his father's garage for some time. The military and cops seem to be everywhere..if you walk the streets, a cop will grab you and flash a flash light in your eyes..to make sure your eyes don't bounce..to make sure no giggle escapes your throat..

If your eyes bounce just a little..if you laugh..

They shoot you. They don't think twice. It's not safe outside anymore..That crazy attack is over..but the people here are no longer normal. They have been scarred..They have lost so much. It's hard to be sane..in this world. This world where you've lost your mother, or father or sister or brother...where death is out weighing life..When you can't even trust your love ones..afraid they might turn crazy..afraid they might try to kill you..This world where little kids are on the streets..hungry..but no one can help them. To get food..you have to fight for it. It seems as if the president has forgotten about them..or..it could be..She heard that..

The president is dead. Stabbed in the head by his crazy wife during the attack..

It seems this world has no order anymore..no rules..everyone's just running around, not knowing where to turn..who to go to..They search for a savior..for someone to save them..but no one is helping them. They have to help themselves. It may be selfish..but she doesn't help the little kids..She doesn't help the injured man begging for her to take away his pain..

She can't help them. She barely has any food for herself..and she can't kill someone..Selfish. It's become a selfish world..but really it's always been one. This situation just brings out the worse in people, she supposes.

She doesn't think..this world could get any worse-

"Sara! Sara!" At her name she sits up, her eyes wide at the urgency in it. The garage doors sling open...Sam runs in..He's panting..out of breath..his eyes wide. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

"W-What? Why-" Sara doesn't have time to ask before Sam grabs her wrist and yanks her out of the garage..he takes off running..Sara being dragged with him..her eyes wide..He looks so scared..why-

That's when..she sees it..The sky. It's..completely black. The sun can't shine through these clouds..making it look like it's night time..There's a wind picking up..a strong one that whips her hair all over the place..whips her tattered dress around her hips. Is it about to storm?..or..

Sara hears a scream..and when she turns her head..She sees a man running..from a dark cloud?..he trips..and the dark cloud consumes him..when she can see the man again..

He's lifeless..those eyes glossed over in death..Sara then sees someone crash a car into a building..a park bench on fire...There's blood and guts everywhere...

"What the hell is going on?! What was that cloud? It just..killed the guy! Sam!" Sara cries out in fear as he keeps pulling her..moving as fast as he can..She watches as one of those dark clouds..goes into a telephone pole..Sara watches with wide eyes..as it comes down..right on a car with a woman in it trying to start it..the Telephone pole crashes right through her wind shield..smashing into her head..it cracking like an egg...The sparks from the wires shoot out towards them..Sara holding out her hand to protect her face as Sam runs even faster..

"I don't know! I was in town, trying to get us some food..and then the sky turned dark..Stuff started to happen..like the fucking ground opening up..That took like..5 people..shit I can't get out of my head the sound they made..the screams they made as they fell..I almost fell Sara...if I didn't pull my self up.." He shivers..he's breathing heavily. "People started dropping around me for no reason..things were falling apart..moving by themselves..I ran as fast as I could to you..afraid you were in trouble..afraid that what ever the hell was happening to me was happening to you..i'm so glad your ok..but damn..so many people Sara...They were..jumping off of the highest buildings..do you know the sound a body makes..when it falls and hits the ground..from the height of 70 feet?..Do you know..?" His voice is cracking..and she hates it. She hates that he had to see that. Hates that they can't have a break..hates that something like this is happening again..She survived the first one..can't she just..live? Live with her fiance and be happy?..Why can't she..just have her happy ending?

"Sam what are we going to do? W-We can't fight what ever that is!" Sara screams..when she sees more people running next to them..drop dead..Some get hit by a truck that randomly came out of a corner..too fast for anyone to see. They can't even see what's going on! So much chaos..

"We'll get on a boat! The sea has to be safe! We just have to get the fuck out of here! Your going to be okay Sara...I'm not going to let anything hurt you!" Sam screams over all the others..the screams of pain..of dying..of death. Sara can't help to notice..The grass at the park..has turned gray..it's died..all the flowers too..everything's dying.

"Sam we'll never make it!" Sara whimpers out..when a guy next to her..suddenly gets hit with a brick that fell from off a crumbling building above them..His head busts open..as he falls lifeless..his blood..on her.. That could have ..if she was just..a big more to the right..

That would be her brains all over the side walk.

"Don't say that! We have made it this far! We'll make it through this! I promise you!" Sam roars..running faster with her..He's trying to outrun something that can't be outrun..but he doesn't know..he doesn't know what this is..He doesn't know what these clouds are..or what's happening to their world.. "Trust me Sara! Don't look okay! Don't look at anyone! Just focus on your running, focus on me! We're going to be fine!"

Sara knows it's all a lie..There's no way they can make it out of this...but she'll believe him. She will put her faith in her love..and if she dies..

She just wishes to die with him..in his arms..It would be okay..She could see her sister again..She still loves her sister..it wasn't her fault this crazy mess happened.

'There it is! The dock!" Sam screams out in relief..when they can see the boats in the distance..their way out of here..They're way to life..to freedom..

Sara hears a loud cry..causing her to looks over..She watches as a mother drops dead..with her baby son in her arms..Her body..crushes him...It's..the saddest thing she's seen so far..because the mother clung to her baby..so tightly..it ended up being the thing that killed him..

Stop..Please stop this..she doesn't want to see anymore..What..what have they done?..Why is this happening?

"We're almost there!" Sam looks back at Sara..that's when it appears..a dark cloud right in front of Sam-

"Sam move!" Sara screams..as she tackles him..The shadow passes over them...missing her barely...She pants..laying next to Sam..She smiles. "..That was close..I saved you-" Just as she's talking...The cloud goes into a tree..The tree dies..and falls..

Falling right on Sara. Crushing her..killing her instantly.

Sam..Stares with wide, horrified eyes..as he touches his love's blood on his face..As he watches her blood pool around the tree..He screams and gets up..He tries to lift the dead tree..Even though he knows she's dead..He still tries..screaming her name in agony, tears steaming down his face..

It wasn't suppose to be like this...

Sam..feels a cold breeze behind him..and when he turns around..a dark cloud is there..He stares into this..cloud..this cloud of death..those tears still streaming down his face..He feels no fear..nothing as he looks into this..thing that took his love..

In the cloud..he sees..green eyes? Dark eyes..then..he sees a girl..She stares at him..those eyes aren't so dark anymore..as if she knows his pain..She holds out her arms..as to ask to embrace her..

He doesn't hesitate..he hugs her..knowing who she is..

She's death..He welcomes her..take him away..take him away from this horrible world..and hopefully..He'll see his love once again.

Sam's lifeless body falls next to the tree..to the pool of blood that's left of Sara..

This is the new world. A world where love doesn't win..where there is no happy ending..Where the sun doesn't shine..and the flowers don't bloom..

You can't hide..you can't run...

Abandon all hope..

This is the world of Death..The end of all times.

* * *

_Maka's eyes slowly open..The first thing she sees is bars..She groans..her head killing her..everything about her aches as she slowly sits up, grabbing onto the bars for support..her vision is blurry..It's hard to make out where she is..or how she got here. She pants heavily..closing her eyes..willing them to focus..willing for this pain to stop.._

_She opens her eyes once again..and they focus. She's..in the fire place room?..but..something's wrong with it..It's nothing but a black room..The fire in the fire place is black..This room..is a room of nothingness..just a empty void. _

"_What's..what happen?.." Maka grabs at the bars..confused..She's in a cage?..but.._

"_The end." Maka tenses at that voice..and at the fact..that someone appears in front of her cage..her back is turned to her..but Maka already knows who it is..knows who this girl with the same body is.._

_Death doesn't turn around to face her..She just stands there..the quiet gets to Maka more then her laughing..or prancing around...she's free..and yet.._

"_H-How did you..get out?..Why am I..in here?" Maka struggles with her words..gripping the bars tightly as if that would break it..and set her free._

"_You let me out." Death turns around..those green eyes blank..her face dark. "You surrendered to me remember? The words came out of your mouth..That you surrender to me. That spell..set me free. How do you think I was able to kill that spider witch? I wouldn't have been able to..unless you let me out." Death looks away from Maka's shocked face..She looks at the black ceiling. "You know..I could do anything to you. I could have just killed you, sucked you of your life..then I wouldn't have to see your face..Wouldn't have to see the reason for my suffering..but.." Death looks back at Maka..her eyes full of hate. "I want you alive. I want you to feel all my pain. How does it feel Maka? To be locked in there like a fucking dog? You like it? You like that I have control? When this is your body as much as mine? Do you like this!" Death roars as she spreads her arms..all of a sudden a bunch of screens appear..They turn on..showing horrific scenes..of people dying terrible ways..of crying, of screaming, of blood..of death..These screens..show all over the world..Show pain..show fear..show darkness. "Do You like how i'm fucking killing everything while all you can do is sit in that fucking cage? DO YOU?!"_

"_STOP!" Maka cries out, gripping the bars..when she sees a small kid get consumed by a dark cloud..only to fall..dead. Her eyes shake as she watches as the ground opens up..swallowing hundreds of people in one gulp..She watches as her world falls apart..and all she can do..is sit in this cage..She fights with the bars, screams, kicks, punches..does all she can..but the cage doesn't bend..doesn't move..she's trapped..all she can do is-_

"_Watch. Watch as I take away your precious world. Watch as I rob everyone of their breath. It hurts doesn't it?! Being in that fucking cage where all you can do is watch and wait! This is it Life! You'll spend all eternity in this cage!..Or at least till I kill every last thing..to the plants that grow..To the humans that inhabit the earth." Death looks at the screens. "..When everything is dead..I will kill you life..and maybe..just maybe.." She puts a hand to her heart. "..I will be able to consume myself. If there is no life.." Death's eyes shake. "..There can not be death."_

"_So you just want to kill yourself you crazy bitch!" Maka roars out, shaking the bars, banging against it desperately._

"_..No.." Death..starts to laugh. "..You see..I did want that. I wanted that spider witch to take my job from me..I wanted to disappear.." Death turns around..a smirk on her face. "..Now, I want something else. I want to be death. I want to destroy everything..destroy everything you love. I want to take away everyone's happy ending..and guess what? You'll watch me take away everything from you..and then..I won't kill you..no..me and you..we're going to live forever. You will be in this cage for all eternity..You will know my pain, Life." Death looks back at the screens..at the fires..at the screams. "Everyone will know my pain."_

"_Look.." Maka pants..she feels tired..drained. "It..IT doesn't have to be like this! I-I..I saw into your mind Death..I saw that look in your eyes when you killed that flower.." Death doesn't look at her. "..I saw the pain in your eyes..when you took Custos and Judas."_

_This..gets Death to tense..a gasp escaping her lips that Maka hears..She trembles..gripping her fists._

"_..You can't really want this! Think of Custos..He gave his life to protect this world! That's why he died..and Judas gave himself for the same cause. To help Crona..to save us from Asura. Do you really want to destroy all that they worked to protect?" Maka stares at her intently..trying not to look at the screens..trying not to look at the people that are still dying._

"_..." Death doesn't respond for a moment..Maka feels a hope..when the dying starts to slow down on the screens..the dark clouds halt..Maka knows she's getting to her._

"_I was wrong..to just keep you in here Death..but you have to understand! I did it to protect the world from something like this! I did it..so you wouldn't hurt Crona or anyone I love. It doesn't have to end like this..Think of Custos and Judas!.." Maka gets closer in the cage to the girl. "..Please..stop this..let me out."_

_Death..slowly turns around to face Maka..her head is bowed..her bangs covering her eyes. "..There can be a different ending? And what is that? If I let you out of that cage, then what? Are you just going to lock me back up to protect your love ones? Is that the ending? You get to save your world, be a hero..you get to have your loves..to rejoice with your friends..that's a great ending for you..but what about me? Is my ending going to be me locked in this cage?..Watching as you have love? And happiness and warmth?..while i'm trapped in this fucking cage alone?..I don't think so life. I want a happy ending too." At this..the clouds start attacking again..It's becoming worse, more of them..The screams get louder..the deaths more gruesome and bizarre._

"_You can have one Death! But this isn't it! What about Custos and Judas-"_

"_it's because of them that i'm doing this! Or more so..that I want to do this..." Death growls..her face turning green..her eyes black. "Your not getting out of this fucking cage! I don't give a fuck what Custos or Judas had wanted! They're' gone now! I fucking took them! I consumed them! That's why i'm alone! That's why I fucking feel like this! You'll never know the pain i've gone through! You don't know the hell my existence is!" Death's teeth turn sharp..her lips in a snarl. "Everyone loves you life! Your the beautiful one! The hero! Your the one everyone is fucking rooting for! While i'm the monster! The fear of every living thing! I decay and destroy!..It's not fair..your not fucking fair life. You have never really been hated..Those towns people, they hated me. They could feel me..When the seal was broken, they could sense me. They hated you because everyone hates me. They feared you..because everyone fears me..." Death trembles..the killings getting worse..a growl admitting from her throat. "And..you know what's really fucked up? The only two people..that were not afraid of me..that treated me with kindness..that loved me...I killed. I took them..from myself..i'm all alone..so is the fate of death..it's not fair.." Death looks up..and that's when Maka sees it..a..black tear falls down her green face..It's one tear..but it shocks Maka so deeply..The look in those black eyes..as that tear runs down her cheek. "Why should everyone else have a happy ending? Why should everyone else have love? No..No i'll destroy everything..This is what I was made for..i'll destroy love..i'll destroy..just like I destroyed Custos..and.." Death closes her eyes..and that tear falls..hitting the black floor. "..Judas."_

_Maka stares at her with wide eyes..She always thought of Death..as this evil being. Of something that wasn't capable of feeling. She thought of this girl as something that she was suppose to just lock away..and ignore. She never thought that Death..had feelings. That death could feel. The pain in her voice..and her words..They get Maka's chest to tighten..She almost feels..guilty..even in this circumstance._

"_Death.." Maka reaches out of the cage..as if it touch her-_

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING PITY ME LIFE!" Death roars..Maka is sent back in the cage, hitting the bars hard with her back, getting her to cry out in pain. "I will not be pitied by you of all people! You don't really care about my pain! You only want to stop me! To save your fucking world and be a hero! That's not happening...I won't let you have your happy ending.." Death turns to the screens..everyone's dying..She rules.. "This..this is my happy ending. If I have to be alone..if I can't have love..if I can't have happiness.." Death's eyes turn hard..black..evil. "then no one can."_

"_I won't let you do this! I know your in pain but I won't let you destroy the whole fucking world! Everyone loses people they love!-"_

"_it's apart of life..I know this. Because I'm you..but how many can say, that they took the people they love with their own hands? when they didn't want to? No one knows my pain..no one can know the hell that is my fate..but i'll rob the world of life. And that will be close enough." Death grins back at Maka. "you can't do anything to stop me. Your stuck in that cage, like a dog. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, it will all be over soon anyway." Death's lips curl. "We're almost at our old town..won't they be so happy to see us?" She chuckles darkly. "and after the town..I will take all of your friends..and all you will do is watch-"_

"_No!" Maka screams, struggling with the bars..but she can't get out..she's trapped..her eyes get wide..when a big screen changes..showing her..her town..from a birds eye view..death is above it.._

"_This is where the fun begins.." Death chuckles..wiping away the black stain on her cheek. "This is the end..This is when I get my happy ending, the only ending I could ever get!"...she closes her eyes.._

"_Destruction. Blood shed.." She opens her eyes. "..Solitude."_

_This is it._

* * *

The space..is quiet...the wind barely blowing as eight people suddenly appear out of no where. This gets some gasps out of the inhabitants of this small place.. it's not every day you see someone just appear right in front of you..especially when one of them happens to be the old mayor's son. They surround the eight..their eyes full of wonder..of fear..of confusion..This town isn't in good shape..the buildings broken as they are all around the world..blood staining the side walks..They were effected by the last madness attack just like the rest of the world..

"Please people do not fear. There isn't time to explain. Any minute now a powerful being will be here! You must all evacuate now!" Kid steps forward.. his yellow eyes firm..Patty and Liz look up..noticing the sky is starting to turn black..

They have to hurry.

"Hey...isn't that Kid?" somebody mumbles in the crowd.

"yeah the mayor's son! What happen to him? This place has been a mess with out him!"

"Yeah where's your dad?"-

"My father is dead." Kid pants..trying to keep his posture up when the towns people gasp. "Now's not the time for this! You must leave now! That attack on you was nothing compared to what's coming next! If you don't leave now I can't tell you what your fate will be!"

"But..but we can't just leave!"

"yeah! My mother's in the hospital!-"

"I just fixed my house-"

"Hey!" Giriko suddenly roars..getting all the chatter to stop..his brown eyes turn hard, his teeth baring. "Either you stay here and fucking die or you get the fuck out of here now!" Maybe it's how loud he's being..or the seriousness in his expression..

That gets the crowd to run..but they're running to their houses..running to get their possessions..when they should just run. They need to get out of here now.

"Death isn't here yet but she's coming." Justin looks at the sky..He grips a cross in his hand..those blue eyes slightly shaking.

"M-Maka.." Crona watches as the black clouds block out the sun..now it looks like it's night..the darkness so thick. The wind starts to pick up..blowing his bangs out of his face..showing his eyes..those pale blue eyes full of many emotions..fear..pain..anxiety..

Please..let this end well..can he..can he have his happy ending?

Crona feels a tightening cold pressure on his wrist..and when he looks over, his eyes lock with Ragnarok's..the ghost is by his side..holding his wrist now. It doesn't feel odd..it's a welcoming pressure..a welcoming comfort..Ragnarok's piercing blue eyes bore into his own..and maybe..some how he's able to know just how he's feeling..

"Everything's going to be fucking fine alright? That bitch is going to get out of this like she always does! If there's one thing we know about Maka.." Ragnarok looks up at the sky..Crona moves his wrist out of Ragnarok's hand..only to link hands with him..Ragnarok doesn't' push him off..he tightens his grip..knowing Crona is seeking comfort in his touch..in his words. "She's fucking hard headed as shit. She doesn't give up and she won't give up now. Think about it Crona, all the fucking shit she's been though..and she's survived it all." Ragnarok looks from the sky..to look at the pink haired boy that's looking at him intently..The ghost's eyes are firm. "She'll make it out of this."

"R-Right.." Crona nods..taking a deep breath..He wants to believe Ragnarok's words but..

Why..Why does he have this sinking feeling in his chest?..It's small now..like a small black hole..but it's slowly sucking his chest hallow..

Please..let him have his happy ending.

Suddenly..the air turns freezing and violent..if possible the sky turns blacker..and then..She appears. Crona's throat gets dry..as his wide eyes take in Maka..She's not Maka anymore. This girl floats above them..above the town..her skin a sickly green..her eyes black as the sky..black as oil..Her teeth large and jagged..Though the wind is so violent..The girl's hair doesn't move..her body is still..eerily still as those empty eyes take in this town below her feet.

"There she is!" Justin roars out to the others..and they all take off running..so they can be right under her.. "Maka needs to see us! She needs to be able to hear us!"

"Right!" Kid is faster then everyone else..his yellow eyes a blazed..Crona is close by..and he doesn't realize it..but his hand never leaves Ragnarok's..

Even if he did realize..he wouldn't take his hand from the ghost..He needs him now..and maybe..Ragnarok needs him too.

They need each other.

"Mommy what is that thing?!" A little girl screams..pointing at Death..tears steaming down her face..she's shivering..her teeth chattering at how cold it is now. Her mother gets in front of her protectively..her eyes wide..The town's people..do something stupid. They all stop..just to look up at death..to take her in..their curiosity getting the better of them.

"No you fools! Run! Run now!" Kid roars at a crowd in front of them..They are right below death..looking up at her.

..Death..smiles..grins..and it's wicked..her dark eyes lighting up in glee as she looks down at the crowd below her. "Who am I you ask? Don't you recognize me? Let's see...hmm.." Death hits her chin before she snaps her fingers. "Ah! Yes I believe you called me the crazy girl? Remember that?"..Death changes her face..so she looks like Maka again..all the towns people gasp..all their eyes filled with such a deep fear..as death's face changes back to her own green one. "You were wrong to call me crazy.."

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" A man yells..he turns to run..only for death to appear right in front of him.

"You threw a rock at me and told me to get the fuck off your lawn when I just wanted to return your son's ball." Death..jabs her hand through this guy's throat..he makes a gurgle sound..his blood pouring down, getting the rest of the crowd to scream and run. "You shouldn't have done that." She rips her hand out..and the man falls..dead.

She appears in front of a crowd of high school students..that were part of the crowd..Death's eyes have no emotion. "You laughed at me, and teased me for my mother's death.." She snaps her fingers..and the ground opens under their feet..They all scream..getting swallowed by the earth..falling to it's core to roast. "You shouldn't have done that."

The woman with her little girl starts to run..only for death to appear in front of them..The woman gasps..taking steps back with her crying child..her eyes shaking in fear. "Oh Cindy..Cindy.." Death tsks..shaking her head. "..You were a good friend of Kami's..you came to my birthdays..I remember the doll you got me for my 7th birthday..it was fun..when Life would sleep..I would play with it...but when my mother was ruled insane..you didn't even come to her funeral.." Death grabs her by the throat..she lets go of her kid..the little girl crying as she watches this with wide eyes. "And now..no one will come to yours." She grips..and there's a snap..the woman's eyes go dull..as death lets her go..her limp body falling with a crack in front of her daughter..who is sobbing hysterically.

"P-Please.." The little girl pleads..falling to her knees..she hugs her dead mom as death takes a step towards her.

..Death stops in front of her..that wicked smile leaves her face..those dark eyes staring down at this girl. "..You asked what I am..so i'll tell you...I am your ending.." Death reaches out for the girl. "I am everyone's ending-"

"Stop!" Kid finally gets to death first..He screams out..Death pauses in touching the little girl..she twists her head in a odd angle to look at him..The little girl doesn't run..she stays hugging her mom..sobbing into her chest..Kid pants..his eyes shaking..he saw all of that..saw all these people that he's grown up with..just get destroyed.

"Why should I?" Death turns her body..so she's facing Kid completely. " You know what these people have done to me..back then..I thought this body was mine just as much as it was life's. The seal broke..it set me free..and I was free..I didn't know what I was back then..I just watched..as theses people beat on Life..beat on my body and treated me with such contempt. You of all people should know this."

"I know what these people have done was wrong but you can't just kill them!-"

"But i'm death. I can just kill anyone I want. I'm destroying the world today...It took god seven days to make the earth and all it's inhabitants.." Death's smile turns wicked again. "..It's only going to take me one to destroy it all."

"I won't let you! Maka I know you can hear me! You have to stop her! I know you don't want this! You have to push her back! This is your body-"

"is it now?" Death's lips go in a tight line..Her eyes narrowing. "I was going to keep you alive for a while longer but fuck that.." her eyes light up. "Your dying now witch hunter." She lashes out.

"Kid!" Liz yells out in fear..She's still trying to catch up to where they are..

Kid jumps back..he pull out a cross and when death gets close..he presses it into her forehead..It sizzles against her flesh..her body stopping at this..Kid thinks he's got her..but when she looks up..that grin on her face..

He knows he doesn't.

"Aww...did you think this would stop me?" ..power goes out of her..sending kid flying into a building..hitting his back hard..He spits out blood.. Death appears right in front of him..that smirk on her face. "It's time to join your father!" She reaches out to touch him..Kid knowing..if she touches him..it's game over. She's death...she's powerful..You can't fight her..

Death always wins.

"I don't think so bitch!" Soul roars..pulling out his machine gun-

"No!" Crona screams..he jumps to tackle Soul..but It's too late. Soul shoots at Maka..the bullets hitting her dead on, the force sending her away from Kid..Crona and Ragnarok watch in horror..as the bullets go though her chest..her stomach..Soul stops firing..his red eyes watching as Death falls backwards..blood coming out of her mouth..with no remorse. She hits the ground with a unforgiven thud. "Maka!" Crona cries..Ragnarok lets go of Crona..to tackle Soul..He starts choking him..lifting him off the ground..hate in those piercing blue eyes..He's losing himself.

"Ragnarok stop!" Kid yells..wiping the blood from his mouth that comes out..He grabs his side..he knows he has some broken ribs.

Ragnarok doesn't listen to kid..He only stops..when he hears giggling..In shock he lets go of Soul..to look over at Maka..She's giggling..everyone watches with wide eyes..as she slowly gets back up..the bullets falling out of her..her skin healing at a alarming rate..Her skin..is greener..her eyes..seem even more evil as she grins at everyone.

"Did you really think you could kill me? I'm death bitch." She giggles, doing a twirl on her tip toes.

"Fuck.." Soul rubs his throat..taking deep breaths. "What the hell was that shit?"

"Maka's body can't die as long as death is out of the cage." Justin takes a step forward..holding out his cross..he glances at Crona who is staring at Maka..there's relief in his eyes..and he sighs. "Avoid killing her though! death only makes her stronger! The more she dies the worse it gets!"

"How the fuck could it get more worse then this!" Giriko growls..his brown eyes starting to shake..He's been in many fights throughout his life..He's felt fear..but nothing like this..The feeling..it's overwhelming..consuming in it's self. This isn't' Maka..he knows that..This thing..this being..

How can they fight death?..

"It's fucking up to Maka then.." Ragnarok appears by Crona's side..Crona quickly grabbing his hand..needing that. The ghost is panting..flickering..This is hard on the both of them..

This is death..but..this is also their love.

"Kid!" Liz and patty run to their falling friend..they kneel by his side..holding his head up..Kid smiles at them...

"i'm fine.." His face turns stern as he glares over at death. "Crona it seems I can't get to Maka..I know you can give her the strength she needs! It's always been you! You have to stop this Crona! Before it's too late!"

"Maka can't do shit!" Death giggles. "She's locked away forever! She can't beat me! I always win! Your all going to be consumed in my darkness!" Her lips curl.

"M-Maka please.." Crona takes a step forward with Ragnarok..his eyes shake. " I n-need you..p-please come back to us..e-everything is over now..please come back to me.."Crona feels the tears at the corner of his eyes..but he doesn't care...

Death's..smile twitches..something flashing though those eyes..

"Fight this fucking bitch Maka! I know you can do it! Get your ass back out here before I beat you out of that fucking cage!" Ragnarok roars..but his eyes show how much this is effecting him..

Death closes her eyes..

"...Death." Crona's addressing her..gets her eyes to open..They lock onto his..everyone looks at Crona..a bit confused to why he would talk to her. "..P-Please..I don't care about the world..you can kill every last person here.."

"Crona what are you saying?!" Kid's eyes widen.

"..But..please..let Maka go." Crona takes a step closer. "Please give her back to me."

Death's face falls..as she takes in this boy..takes in how his eyes shake..her eyes change. "..It's..it's not fair.." She mumbles to herself..as she takes a step back.

"Death-" Crona reaches out for her..this gets something to snap in her eyes.

"Don't say my name!" She screams..her power going out..sending everyone flying away from her..Crona hits the ground with a cry of pain..along with Soul and Ragnarok..these three being in her range..as Kid struggles to get up with liz and patty on the side. Death's eyes..they can't be described..the mixture of hate..pain..sorrow. "Don't fucking look at me like that! Not with that face! Not with those eyes!" she keeps screaming..as she slowly starts to float..so she's back in the sky..her dark eyes lighting up.

Crona looks up at her..looks up at those shaking eyes..and in that moment..he understands.."..Oh..i-i get it now.." Crona forces himself up..holding his arm as he looks up at death..a sad smile on his lips. "Y-You said..I look like 'him' back at Arachne's castle..at first I didn't k-know what you meant'..now I do. The w-way you look at me..I remind you of Judas..don't I?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Death roars..her hands starting to light up..the wind turning even more violent..her face getting so dark..but that pain in her eyes has gotten deeper..

"..I m-miss him too." Crona word's..gets death's glare to fall..her hands slowly start to go dull as she looks down at Crona...and that sad smile on his lips. " I k-know it hurts..i'm still hurting..I c-can't even grasp sometimes that he's gone."

"He may have left you..but he left you with someone to love..He left me alone in a cage..and i'm the one who ripped him away." Death's voice isn't so harsh..her hands going limp by her sides. "..He really liked you..I remember..." She seems to be thinking..the wind is dying down-

Suddenly there's a rumbling..Everyone whips their heads over..just to see..large tanks rolling this way..They stop when they are close enough to Death..She looks at them with blank eyes..

"Aim!" A man in a uniform yells out on one of the tanks..the cannons lift up..all aiming at Maka..

"is that the military?" Liz looks down at Kid..

"Yes they must have felt her energy..and came here to put a stop to it..even regular people are able to feel where this power is coming from.. "Kid's eye shake.

"N-No!" Crona yells at them. "You d-don't understand she's-"

"Fire!" He yells..all the cannons go off..

Hitting Maka dead on. The large cannon balls..go right through her..mangling her body..her limbs fall apart..her blood spreading with her limbs..as he falls from the sky.

"Maka!" Ragnarok and Crona scream..only to watch with wide eyes..as her body parts..start coming back together in the sky..the blood going back inside..They watch as her skin heals..and her eyes open..She stops falling..turning her head to look at the tank again..Her eyes..their nothing but hate as she points a finger at the tanks.

"Oh shit." The man in the uniform is able to get out..before all the tanks explode..Ragnarok tackling down Crona to protect him from the flying debris..

"It's hard thinking he's gone..but he is gone. Your not him..he's left me. I hate him. I hate you. I hate the world for what it's done to me.."Death's bangs cover her eyes..as she lifts up her hands..the wind picks up violently..dark power sparking around her..her teeth are a lot bigger now..sharper..her skin..turns black..the only thing that makes them able to see her..is her eyes..they are lighting up in a unnatural light. "Fuck Judas. Fuck what he wants..what about what I want?.." She roars. "My happy ending is the ending of all of you!" she screams..as a large dark ball of magic appears above her hands..

"No! That attack is strong enough to destroy the whole earth!" Justin screams..his eyes wide in fear. "Maka you have to stop her!"

"Shoot at her!" soul roars..he shoots his machine gun at her..but this time..no matter how many times he shoots her..It has no effect..her spell doesn't break..

"Maka fucking stop this!" Ragnarok roars at her..his eye shaking..

"M-Maka please.." Crona begs..

It can't end here..not like this.

* * *

"_No! Fucking stop!" Maka cries out as she tackles the cage..growling like an animal..Her throat hurts from all her screaming..Maka seeing everything that just happen..hearing everything that her friends said..heard everything Crona said..yet she can't get out of this fucking cage..and now..Death is so close to destroying them all..and no matter how much she hits this cage..it doesn't budge.._

"_It's sturdy..isn't it?" Death speaks quietly..still standing in front of Maka with her back turned to her. "There's no way you can get out..it's all going to be over soon..and then..it's just going to be me and you."_

"_Crona! Ragnarok!" Maka screams their names..it gives her strength..but all her fighting is getting her is busted knuckles..and a dislocated shoulder..She pants..tears at the corner of her eyes..she's helpless..Her world..is being destroyed in front of her very eyes..and she can't do a thing about it.._

_She's weak. So weak._

"_It's funny..I try to protect you..you throw me into a cage." Death suddenly says..getting Maka to look at her confused._

"_What..the hell..are you talking about?" Maka pants..her whole body hurting._

"_..You don't know.." Death chuckles to herself..it almost sounds..sad. "Judas did. He could see right through me even though it pisses me off to admit. I was a child once..just like you..with child like thoughts. Only recently..did I realize what I was. I've been with you since the beginning.. I wanted you to be.." She trails off..before she shakes her head. "..But you hated me..just like everyone else..though I am a part of you..you pushed me aside..threw me into a cage like a animal..You looked at me with disgust..when you could finally see me. I thought..when you could see me..things would be different. I wouldn't be alone...but you are the one that sealed me away."_

"_your not..making any sense.." Maka grips onto her bars. "What are you talking about?..What did you want me to be?.."_

"_..Ha..since i'm going to kill you after this life..i'll tell you." Death turns around..her body lighting up from the spell she's doing out in the real world..the one she's about to throw down at the earth..and destroy it completely._

_Maka would never have guessed the words that come out of this girl's mouth. _

"_..I wanted you to love me. I watched you since the beginning..The seal Kami put on you..made it so you couldn't see me...She stopped my power..so at the beginning I didn't even know what I was. I just followed you around..I adored you back then. I enjoyed seeing how Spirit and Kami loved you..I acted as if they loved me too..and I felt as If I belonged. When you cried..I was there, stroking your hair..I knew you were special.. that you were life..and I adored you." Maka's throat closes up in shock..this..wasn't what she was expecting at all.._

_Death..chuckles. "I thought..that I was your friend. I knew you couldn't see me..but in my child like mind I thought that once you could..once you could hear me..feel me..you would love me. How stupid I was! I held on to this belief when you were cursed..when the seal on you broke..little by little I got my power back..I felt darkness..I felt your madness..we were one..I whispered to you..giving you advice..still following you around..you could hear me..but not see me..at your court case..I was standing by your side..the sentence on me just as much as you..and at the asylum..after all the shit you've been though..those nurses were talking about our dead mother..so..I took matters into my own hands. I was crazy back then..crazy with power..I killed all those nurses..I liked taking them..and in that moment I knew I was death. I thought that was okay. I thought..since I was apart of you..it would be fine..I didn't like Crona..something about him has always screamed at me..telling me to keep him away from us..I tried to protect you from him..I wanted you to be like me..I was mad..that you treated me so badly, that you didn't want me..didn't want to be one with me...yet you treated Crona so well..and In the end..you fucking locked me away..you hated me from the start.."_

"_I.." Maka can only stare at her..it's too much to take in..and those eyes of death..oh those eyes.._

"_the past doesn't matter..it was a foolish thought..it pains me to even admit this too you..but you, along with everyone else, will all be dead soon.." She turns her back to Maka. "..I envied you..for being so beautiful..for everyone loving you. Once I realized what I was..that's when this hate began to build..this hate I have for you..the reason why it's so strong.." Death lifts her hands up. "..IS because it use to be love."_

_Maka knows she's about to throw down the spell..about to kill everything..but she can't move..those words..who would have guessed?..Death was always there..watching her?..it's just.._

"_Death.." At Maka's voice..at this feeling in her chest..the cage..opens. It's a feeling she didn't know she could feel towards Death..that tears would fall..for this being._

"_Stay the fuck away from me! how the fuck did the cage open?!" Death turns around..growling..baring her teeth at Maka..who is looking at her..with a unreadable expression._

"_..Because i've given you what you've wanted. What you've wanted all along." Maka takes a step forward-_

"_Your too late! You haven't given me shit!" death roars..she lifts up her hands..about to end this-_

"_No!" Maka tackles death..into a hug..a tight one..she closes her eyes..as she holds the thrashing girl against her..the cage appears around them..both girls being in it now.._

"_what the fuck are you doing?!" Death roars..as her spell breaks..her being in the cage doing it..Death fights against Maka..fighting for control still..The cage isn't completely shut..if Maka lets go of her..Death will get out again..Maka holds her close.._

"_I'm ending this. You wanted us to be together..now we're locked together.." Maka closes her eyes. "..Now we're going to die together.."_

* * *

"It's fucking over!" Death roars..about to throw the large powerful ball down..about to destroy the world..only..for her breath to catch..She screams out in agony..as the ball disappears..her scream is bloody..Her body twisting..as she slowly floats down..her eyes flicker..Crona and Ragnarok watch in hope..as the girl's skin..slowly turns back..her eyes turning green..but one stays black..

Maka lands on the ground..her shoulder's slumped..her bangs covering her eyes..she lands right in front of kid..her body twitching.

"Maka! Maka you did it! You saved the world, you-" Kid beams..getting up..The other's are starting to run over..except for Justin..his eyes..can't be read..

"K-Kid.." Maka barely makes out his name..her voice shaking so bad...she looks up at him.. "K-Kill me.."

"What?" Kid's eyes widen.. "What are you saying? It's over it's-"

"No..I won't..be able..to hold her..much longer..s-shoot me kid.." Maka's eyes..how serious they are..get anything kid was going to say..to die on his lips.. "P-Please..you have to..protect order remember?..I don't..want to kill you..I don't want to kill Crona..p-please..I don't want to destroy the world..k-kill me.."

Maka is begging him..begging Kid for death. He knows..if he kills her now..she won't come back. This is it..he watches how her eyes flicker..how she pants..and he knows..she can't hold out much longer..

"M-Maka you did it!" Crona cheers..running towards her. "it's over it's-"

He stops. Everyone stops...

Blood splats against the concrete..red..and thick..Crona's mouth..open in a silent scream..too shocked to do anything..as he stares at the sight before him..

Maka looks down..at the iron bar that is sticking out of her chest...Kid looks up at her with shaking eyes..he looks at her with horror..he wasn't the one to make the blow..Maka looks behind her..blood coming out of the corner of her mouth..as her eyes..lock onto the eyes of Justin's..his blue eyes are shaking so bad..tears falling down his face..as his trembling hands hold on to the other end of the iron bar..

"Justin..." Maka's eyes refocus..and she smiles at him..such a soft smile. "..T-Thank..you.."

"..I'm forever grateful to you..Maka.." Justin closes his eyes..his tears falling more..as he rips the iron bar out of her..she falls..with that smile still on her lips..her body hitting the concrete..the sound of it..louder then any cannon that has been fired today for the people watching this horrific scene..Maka's blood..pools around her..this..snaps Crona out of his shocked state.

"MAKA!" he screams her name..he runs to her..pushing Justin out of his way. He falls to his knees next to her..holding her body in his arms..her blood soaking him. "Maka! Maka please say something! Please!"

Suddenly Soul latches out..He punches Justin in the face..but those eyes aren't Soul's..their Ragnarok's..the rage in his eyes..the hate in his eyes can't be described..He moves in to hit Justin again..only to get a punch to the face...Giriko getting in front of Justin protectively.

"Get out of my fucking way! He fucking killed her! She was okay! She-" Ragnarok roars, moving closer.

"She wasn't okay! She was fucking asking for death! She didn't want to destroy the world!" Giriko's eyes shake. "..I know your upset but your not going to fucking hurt Justin..it's what Maka wanted."

"Fuck you!" Ragnarok roars..about to fight them both if he has to..not caring who they use to be to him..when he hears..coughing.. He stops..turning his attention back over to Maka..only to see her open her eyes..She's alive. "Maka!" Ragnarok gets out of Soul's body..and appears next to her..on her other side..holding her with Crona..

"Oh.." Maka grins weakly up at the two boys. "Hey..guys.."

"Don't fucking 'hey guys' us! Your fucking dying!" Ragnarok growls at her..his eyes shaking so bad..

"M-Maka heal yourself! You'll b-be okay! Just heal yourself-"

"No." Maka's words..get Crona and Ragnarok's face to fall..She smiles up at them all the same. "..I can't..to heal myself..I would have to..let her go..and she would get out again..She'll destroy the world-"

"I don't care!" Crona screams out in desperation..as Maka's blood stares to pour out more.. "I don't care about the world! I only care about you Maka! Please..please heal yourself! I c-can't lose you Maka!"

"And I..can't lose you.." Maka touches his cheek..her blood getting on him.. "..That's why..I can't..I won't..You'll live on Crona..it's okay..i'm okay..it doesn't hurt..it' doesn't hurt."

Ragnarok can't speak..can't do anything..the feeling..is intense..his chest..feels as if he has a heart and it's dying..He can only hold her..listening to her..seeing her blood leave her..

"I don't want to live without you! Maka..please I need you! You..you promised me!" Crona cries out..those tears starting to fall down his face..as he puts his hand over hers that's on his cheek. "You promised..you would..never leave me!..please..don't..don't smile at me..when your dying..please..you can't..you can't..Maka.." He sobs..he's begging her..pleading with her..

"D-Don't..cry.." Maka smiles sadly up at him..as she wipes his tears..they only fall more.. "I'm sorry..I couldn't..keep my promise..but.." She grabs his hand..and then Ragnarok's..She puts their hands together..on her bleeding chest. "..you two..keep the promise alive..stay with each other..live Crona..I..I love you both..so much.."

"Don't..don't.." Crona shakes his head..his words getting harder to understand. "Heal yourself..please Maka..we need you! If you love me don't leave me! D-don't..d-don't look like that..y-you can't.." Maka has never seen..this boy cry so much..the pain in his eyes..too deep..too much..

"..I want to thank you Crona..you..were always there for me..you..brought me back to life..when my mother died.." She wipes his face. "..It's a honor now..to die in your arms..You were with me in my life..and now in my death.."

"M-Maka we can get you medical help! You don't need to use Magic! Someone help! We need a ambulance! We need medicine!" Crona starts screaming frantically..as Maka's face gets paler..her blood..keeps pouring out..She's really dying..yet that smile on her face..doesn't leave..He watches as her eyes slowly close..he shakes her.. "Maka you can't! Just hold on! We'll get you home! Your going to be fine!"

"Crona..can I..sing you a song?" Maka tilts her head at him..rubbing his cheek weakly..

"W-We..we're going to..g-get you home.." Crona's tears fall on her.. "Please! Someone help! Why is everyone just standing around?!"

"My mother..use to sing this to me..." Maka's voice is getting quieter. _"..Amazing grace..how sweet the sound..that saved a wretch like me... I once was lost..but now am found. Was blind..but now..I see.."_ she sings..sweetly...slowly..painfully..

"P-Please..someone.." Crona cries out..

"_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear..and grace my fears relieved...how precious did that grace appear..the hour..I first believed...through many dangers, toils, and snares..I have already come..tis grace hath brought me..safe thus far..and grace..will lead me home.."_The world is queit around them..Maka's smile..still there..it's getting weaker..

"W-We'll get you home..please.." Crona sobs out..wanting this to stop..wanting her blood to stop..wanting this to be all a horrible nightmare..

"_How sweet the name..of Jesus sounds..in a believer's ear..it soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds..and drives away his fear..must Jesus bear the cross alone..and all the world..go free? No, there's a cross for everyone.."_ Maka's hand..goes limp in Crona's.. _"and there's..a cross for..me."_

Crona..watches as she breathes..her last breath..her chest stops moving..her eyes close..her head lolls over to the side..her smile..not leaving..in her death..

"M-Maka.." Crona's voice is no more then a whisper..when she doesn't open her eyes..when she doesn't move..it hits him..and it hits him hard.. "MAKA! No! Get up! Please! Get up!" Crona shakes her desperately..her body moving with out fight..she's gone..she's dead..she's.. "You can't! You.."His tears fall down..so fanatically..as he holds Maka's limb body in his arms. "MAKA!" He screams out in agony..in lost..he howls..

When Ragnarok saw Maka take her last breath..that's when..the tears fell down his face..He's crying..the boy that never cries..he didn't cry at his mother's funeral..He didn't cry when the gang members broke his bones..but he cries now..as he holds..Maka's dead body in his arms..the feeling in his chest..is death all over again..

They have lost their life..they have lost their love..they have lost Maka..

Patty hugs her sister..crying in her chest..Justin looks away..Girko holding him..Kid can't move..as he stares at Maka's lifeless body..at her blood everywhere..

The dark clouds part..giving way to the bright sun..the sky..turns back blue..and beautiful..the air..calm..and nice..

It's over..completely..Death is dead..along with life..

"_My name is Maka Albarn, what's yours?"_ Crona sees..Maka reaching out his hand for him..the first day they met..that smile on her lips..

Maka..his Maka..is dead..she's gone..

Crona and Ragnarok roar out together..they scream in their agony..their scream resonating..going together..their howl..breaking all sound barrier..the sound of lost..the lost of a great friend..a protector..the lost of a lover..the lost of the girl that befriended a crazy patient..showed him the good in life..showed him kindness..took away his loneliness..the girl that got a ghost to love her..made him see he wasn't a demon..the girl that saved liz..the girl that had mercy on Justin..gave him understanding..and helped him get his love..The girl that never gave up..fought through death..pain..sorrow..fought witches..witch hunters..monsters..They cry for the lost of the girl with the soft smile..and a heart of gold..who healed..who sacrificed herself..so that the world would be saved..

Today..no eye is dry..everyone cries..feels the pain..of the lost..

Of Maka Albarn.

* * *

**..Yeah. It's acutally not over. We still have two chapters to go people..your probably wondering how that can be..but oh you will see. Next chapter prepare to have your mind fucked so bad. You think the last times where bad?..That was nothing compared to what's coming up next. I have gotten you all of my trail and I know I have. Your minds are so fucked next chapter.**

**I thought amazing grace was a good song to add to this..Maka's last song for her death..of course this had to happen.**

**So please review..next chapter might take me awhile.**

**Two chapters. That's it. It's coming down now.**

**Till next time:)**


End file.
